Summer Vacation: Back To Class
by Twireader81
Summary: Sequel to Summer Vacation. After an amazing four month break from school, Bella and Edward return to Seattle for another year of college, in love and engaged. Follow their new adventures as they plan a wedding and go back to class. AH
1. Life is Good

**A/N - I'm back! haha! I am completely blown away by the response to Summer Vacation! Six hundred chapters, more than a million words and right now, over 12 900 reviews! You are all a writer's dream! So supportive and so amazing! So, I'll start the sequel with a huge thank you to you all! THANK YOU! With the new story, expect more of the same; love, romance and happiness with a tiny bit of drama thrown in to keep life interesting. The time frame of this story will be September to December, 2010. I plan on one last sequel to highlight all the happy moments in their lives: their wedding, their graduations, their first house, babies... All the good stuff. But, let's see how living together goes first! So, I will end this author's note how I always do: Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Life Is Good<strong>

**Saturday, September 4**

The open highway, the wind through my hair, a kitten on my lap and my fiancé by my side. There was no better way to start a new school year. The summer had been amazing. When I moved back to Forks for the school break in May, I was innocent, shy, hopeful and I was fairly certain that I was in love with boyfriend, but hadn't admitted it to him, or myself, yet.

So much had changed. In a good way. I had grown so much. I gained confidence, became more outgoing, I trusted my feelings, I expressed myself. I made so many new friends, I repaired the strained relationship that I had with my mom, and I reconnected with my dad.

But, most importantly, I fell in love, I got engaged and I had lost my virginity; all with the same wonderfully perfect and amazing man. Edward Cullen. He was my world. He made me happy, made me want to be a better person, for him and for myself. I truly believed that he was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Edward was the most patient, supportive and loving man I had ever met in my life. He would drop anything and everything if I needed him. He lived to make me happy, and he easily succeeded. I adored him.

And today, we were moving in together. We had leased an apartment not far from the University of Washington, Seattle. It was a great little place and I was proud of it, proud of us for taking this step.

And, Edward was just as excited as I was. And that made today even better. Yes, it was sad to leave our friends and family behind in Forks. But we were growing up, and doing it together. And I was so ready to face life head on with Edward by my side.

"You're pretty quiet over there," Edward said, bringing my hand to his lips and brushing a soft kiss to the back of my fingers. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm perfect, Edward. I was just thinking."

"Oh, yeah? Anything kinky?"

I laughed, loving that he was always teasing, always making me laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would, actually."

"Sorry to disappoint. I was just thinking about how far we've come this summer, how much we've changed."

Edward nodded his head, thinking about it, too. "We have changed, haven't we? Like, five months ago, the first day I kissed you, you almost passed out, and last night, you dragged me out of bed to make love with you on the beach."

I giggled. "Yeah. It seems like you've just made me horny."

Edward laughed. "No, but seriously, Bella. You're right. We're more mature, I think. And we have a solid relationship. I trust you more than anyone, and I know I can talk to you about anything."

I smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, beautiful." Edward pulled up to a coffee shop in Port Angeles. "Need to pee?"

I laughed. "Of course I do."

We got out of the car and Edward took Robbie's carrier with him to stand in line at the counter. "Do you want anything? I need some coffee."

"Something slushie, I guess." I stood on my toes to kiss Edward's chin. "Be right back."

I ran to use the bathroom. As I washed my hands, I looked at my reflection. I actually looked as excited as I felt. And the only thing I could think was 'life is good.'

I walked out of the bathroom and smiled when I saw Edward sitting at a table with Robbie's carrier on the chair beside him. He was leaning down and talking to the kitten. So adorable.

"Hi, boys," I said, rubbing Edward's back before I sat down across from him.

"Your baby needs a walk, I think," Edward said, standing up. "I'm just going to take a pee. Our order is up next." He kissed my forehead, before running to the bathroom.

I smiled after him. It was funny when the 'I really love that man' moments struck. You wouldn't think stopping in a coffee shop for a pee break would be one of those moments, but it was. Edward was just the sweetest guy, ever. And it seemed I'd never stop being blown away by how much I was in love with him.

It was the little things, too. Like how he just stopped for me to have a bathroom break without waiting for me to ask. And he was so cute with the kitten. Eek. Girlie moment. I was so head over heels with him.

Our order was called and I hopped up to grab Edward's giant cup of coffee and my strawberry frappuccino. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck. "I can't wait to get you into bed," he whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to control myself. Yep. I was right before when I told Edward that I was horny all the time now. But, it didn't help matters that he was whispering dirty things in my ear.

I turned around ran my fingers down his arm. "Settle down, babe," I teased. "We've still got another two hours to go in the car."

Edward laughed. "I'll try."

We stood outside and walked the kitty, before heading back to the highway. I fed Edward Heidi's peanut butter cookies, and it seemed like with our teasing banter we made it to Seattle in no time.

When Edward pulled up in front of the apartment complex, I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face. Edward parked the car and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Honey, we're home," he said softly, making me giggle.

It took Edward and I three trips to the car to get everything we had packed up to our place. After the last load of bags and setting Robbie in his bed in the living room, Edward took my hand and pulled me back out the door. "What are you doing?" I giggled.

"You'll see," he said, crouching down to scoop me up bridal style.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too," he said as he carried me in the door. He kicked the door closed and carried me into our bedroom. He kissed my lips again, before setting me on the bed. "Now, I've got you right where I want you."

I laughed. "But we've got to unpack," I said, winking at him.

"I'm going to pretend you just said, we've got to undress."

I shook my head at him, but hummed as I watched him strip off his t-shirt and shorts. He climbed into bed with me, wearing just his black boxer briefs. And boy, did he look hot. He straddled my legs and sat back on my thighs. He set his hands on my stomach and slowly slid them up. I gasped as he squeezed my boobs. I closed my eyes and threw my head back. This felt too good.

Edward kept up with the gentle squeezing and massaging over my tank top and I was moaning. I couldn't stop it, either. His strong hands felt so good. "You are so damn sexy, Bella," he breathed. I reached down to pull my tank top up, but Edward beat me to it. "Look at this body. You're beautiful."

I smiled, rubbing my hands up and down his strong arms. "Ditto."

Edward laughed. "Do people still say that?"

I reached up and smacked his shoulder. "You have your fiancé half naked in our very own bed and you're making fun of me over outdated sayings?"

"God, I'm a stupid guy, huh?" he asked, winking at me before pulling my bra down in the front. He laid down on top of me and started in with the kisses. "I love you so much," he breathed against my neck. "I'm so happy, Bella."

I felt a little teary eyed at the sweet words he was whispering. I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled his lips to meet mine. "I love you."

Edward reached under my back and unhooked my bra, before shimmying off my shorts and panties. We made love in our new bed, soft and slow. And, it was amazing. Edward pulled my back to his chest and wrapped me in his arms, holding me close. He kissed my shoulder and breathed in my skin.

"I can't believe this is my life," he whispered, chuckling. I smiled as Edward kissed my hair. Yes, life was good.


	2. Home

**A/N - Wow! I'm overwhelmed by your enthusiam about the sequel! You only went 5 days without the story, but I am thrilled that you are all so happy it's back! Yes, there will be daily updates, again! Thanks for the alerts, faves and reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Home<strong>

I woke up to an empty bed and a note on the pillow. '_Figured you'd be hungry, so I ran to grab us something to eat. I love you, beautiful. ~Edward_' I smiled. Yeah, he was perfect. Our cupboards were bare, so we had no choice but to have take out. I didn't want to, but I figured that we should probably run for groceries this afternoon.

I slid out of bed and slid on my sweat shorts and my white tank, minus the bra. Hey, I was in my own home. Why should I have to be uncomfortable? I quickly used the bathroom and then walked out into the living room to pick up Robbie.

The kitten was flopped in his bed, but I wanted to spend a little time with him, so I brought him into our bedroom and set him on the bed. He walked over to my pillow and laid down, stretching his little kitty paws. I was happy that he seemed to be adjusting to the apartment.

While I waited for Edward, I decided that I'd better start unpacking. I started with the bathroom: shampoo, hair products, toothbrushes, tampons, condoms. I picked up a handful of condoms and brought them to the bedside table. I bit my lip and smiled to myself, as I ran my hand over the sheets. Making love in our bed for the first time had been amazing.

I unzipped our suitcases and started filling the drawers with underwear and t-shirts. I was in the closet, hanging up my dresses and Edward's nice shirts when I heard the front door open. I heard Edward rustling around, before he came into our room.

He smiled when he saw me. "Hey, gorgeous. You're up," he said, walking over to kiss my lips.

"I've been unpacking," I said, stealing another kiss.

"You didn't have to do that. I would have helped you." He set his hands on my sides and looked down at my shirt. "Mm. I like the wardrobe choice."

"You like the see through tank top," I teased.

"I do." He winked. He could get away with anything with that wink. "I have to say that I'm enjoying the privacy of our own place."

I giggled. "I have to agree." I pursed my lips at him and he leaned down to kiss me, making me smile. "What did you bring home? I'm starving."

Edward took my hand, and led me to the dining room table. "I picked up Chinese. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is, handsome. Thank you," I said.

When I looked at the table, I smiled. There was a glass vase filled with a beautiful bouquet of orange roses, pink asters and red carnations. It was bright and happy and oh so Edward.

"Babe. These are beautiful," I said, going over to breathe in their fresh fragrance. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist, kissing his chest. "I love you, so much. You spoil me."

"I'm glad you feel that way, angel. You deserve the world, and I'll give it to you one flower at a time." He leaned in to press a kiss to my lips. "I love you."

I smiled up at his face. "I think I like living with you. You're extra romantic."

He laughed and reached down to spank my bum softly. "You think?"

I laughed. "I know."

"That's better." We sat down beside each other on the bench seat and unpacked the Chinese food. "Let's just eat out of the cartons so we don't have to wash dishes," he suggested. Such a guy.

Edward picked up a piece of pineapple chicken with his fork and brought it to my lips. I smiled at the romantic gesture, before eating it off his fork. He smiled as he watched me lick my lips and leaned in to kiss me before I was even finished chewing.

He laughed at himself. "Sorry. You're just too delicious."

"I don't mind," I said, reaching forward to rub my hand on his thigh. I sighed. "Just seeing this Chinese food makes me think of little Alice."

Edward smiled at me sympathetically. "I miss them all, too," he said. "I called my dad while I was waiting for our order. Everyone is doing okay."

"Oh, I'm so glad."

I had been so worried about the Cullen kids. They all idolized Edward. He was their big brother and he loved them all so much. When he was home, he wove himself so deeply into their lives, I think it almost made the goodbye harder, because his absence was so noticeable.

"Well, my mom cried after we left, I guess, but she's hanging in there. And, Em and Jazz took Alice to the park and then out for ice cream."

"I can't wait until we can have both worlds," I mused.

"How's that?"

"Like, it will be nice when we can have our own place back in Forks. That way, we'll still have our privacy, but live closer to our families."

Edward smiled. "Yeah. I love the privacy part," he said, running the back of his fingers over my boob. "I want to get you back in that bed."

I giggled. Deep conversation over. "After we eat. I need energy."

"Darn hunger," he said, winking and lifting the fork to my lips, again.

We ate way too much Chinese food, but had fun feeding each other. "I can't move," I said, from the table as I watched Edward carry the leftovers to the kitchen.

"Do you need me to carry you?" he asked, walking back over to me. I giggled and he smiled. "Hang onto me." I held onto his neck and he set his hands on my bum, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he carried me over to the futon. He sat down so I was straddling his thighs and he had a perfect view of my boobs.

"I love this," I said, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Just hanging out with you."

"I love it, too." He sucked on my bottom lip. "And you taste like Chinese food."

I smiled and leaned in to rest my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around my body and held me close to his chest. He started rubbing my back slowly. "How are you doing?" he asked, after a minute of silence. "Like really?"

I sat up so I could look into his eyes. "I really like it here. I miss our families and friends already, but I'm so excited about being here with you. I know if I was by myself in the dorms, I would be feeling lonely and homesick."

Edward smiled and snuck a quick kiss. "I know how you feel, completely. I will admit that last year, when I moved up here to the dorms, it was pretty darn rough. If you ask me again, I'll deny it, but last September, I spent my first night here crying. I missed everyone so much. I felt so alone."

"Aw, babe," I whispered and then kissed his lips. "I'm so sorry. I wish I knew you, then. We could have cried together."

Edward chuckled at himself. "I can think of something I would have rather been doing with you."

I giggled. "It's always about sex with you."

"No. It's about love with me. I love you, Bella, and I just happen to like showing you. A lot."

"I love you, too. And I love when you show me." I reached up and ran my fingers through his soft hair, that was getting a little long. "And, if you are sad, Edward, you can tell me. You don't have to be all macho. I'm here for you, too."

"Thank you," he whispered, reaching up to take my hands in his, interlacing our fingers. "And, I do miss everyone, too. I mean, I always do when I'm not with them. I think that's what love is. But, with you, everything is easier, happier. I know my future is with you, here in Seattle for now, and later back in Forks."

"It's going to be great, right?" I said, smiling.

"Oh, baby, it's going to be amazing."

Edward held onto my back and rolled us over so I was lying on the futon and he was on top of me. He was smiling down at my face and he looked so truly happy and content.

I had been worried about him, today. He seemed excited about our move, but I knew how hard it was on him, at the same time. Emmett, Jasper and little Alice meant everything to him.

"So, you're not homesick?" I asked him, squeezing his hands. I just wanted to double check.

He kissed a path along my chest, from one shoulder to the other. "How can I be homesick when I'm already home?"


	3. Being Bella

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! ** **My puppy was asleep on my lap, so I apologize for the delay! Thank you all so much for your response to this story! My inbox is full of fave and alert notices! It's so exciting! Thanks so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Being Bella<strong>

Edward and I fooled around a little on the futon, an activity that left both of us topless. I loved how his skin felt under my hands, and he seemed to like how my skin tasted. My fiancé was insatiable today. And I was loving every minute of it.

Edward was kissing a path down my body from between my breasts to my stomach when we heard Robbie start meowing loudly. I giggled. The kitten had been asleep on the bed, but it was too high for him to get down. "Daddy. You're baby's up."

Edward chuckled and then groaned as he sat up. "Don't move," he said, pointing at me. I laughed as he ran to the bedroom. Yeah, like I would move.

I stretched out and smiled. It was a nice feeling to be able to lie on my couch in the living room and make out with my fiancé, without having to worry about my dad, or Edward's little sister walking in on us.

"Here's your baby, mommy," Edward said, holding the kitten my face. I gave my little Robert a kiss, before Edward set him on the floor. He ran straight for his giant cardboard box that I made Edward keep for the kitten a couple of weeks ago.

Edward smiled at me before straddling my legs, again. He had just reached up for the waistband of my shorts when my cell phone rang. We may have lived by ourselves, but we weren't alone.

I reached over to the coffee table to pick it up, even though Edward was frowning at me. "Hello," I answered, trying to hold back my laughter at Edward's face. He winked at me and rubbed his hands on my legs while he waited.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm just calling to make sure you guys got settled in." It was my step mom, Heidi.

"Oh, yeah. We're quite settled," I said. She laughed and it made me happy that I could joke and tease with her.

"Well, I'll let you get back to settling, if that's what you kids are calling it these days." I laughed. Heidi was crazy, but in that fun way that made me love her. "I just wanted to let you know that your dad and I just got up to Vancouver safely. We're just checking into the lodge, now."

"Okay, have a great honeymoon. Have fun, but I don't want details."

"Sure thing, Bella. Oh, and your dad told me to tell you that he loves you, he's proud of you and he'll call you soon."

"Aw. That's sweet. Tell him I love and miss him, too," I said, smiling. I really did have the best dad.

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. Edward took that as his cue to pull my shorts off. I laughed. "Well, I appreciate your patience," I teased and he chuckled.

"I thought I was very well behaved," he said, tossing my shorts over to the chair. He lifted my ankle to his lips and placed a gentle kiss there. "That was Heidi?" he asked, before kissing the inside of my calf.

"Yeah. They made to Canada."

"I like Canada. It's pretty there," he said, reaching the inside of my knee. "We should go back sometime, just you and me."

"Like a weekend getaway?" I asked.

"Exactly," he said, before nipping the inside of my thigh. I moaned, closing my eyes. Edward knew exactly what to do to my body to make me react.

"Uh, baby," I breathed. Edward hummed and kissed his way up my leg. I looked down at him and he met my eyes. He smiled up at me, before kissing and licking and sucking my body, unrelentingly, until I let go with a scream, my fingers tangled in his hair.

"Oh, my god, Edward," I said, smiling at his face.

Edward smiled proudly, sitting up and rubbing my hips. "Do you remember when you were too shy to let me do that?" he asked.

"I do," I said, blushing. "It wasn't that long ago." I didn't know why I still blushed around Edward, but sometimes it just struck me how far I'd come from having absolutely no experience at all.

"Come here," he said, softly. I sat up and climbed on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. He reached up and ran the back of his fingers over my hot cheek. "Are you okay?"

I smiled and then kissed his lips. "I'm amazing," I laughed. "Just being Bella." I snuggled up to his bare chest and kissed his warm skin. "Oh, and it was the day after you proposed to me."

"What was?" he asked, softly.

"The first time you did, you know, that. What you just did." I giggled.

"I remember," he said, kissing the top of my head. "It was right after we got back from having drinks with EJ, Vanessa and Jake. We came home and we were all over each other."

"And your parents and grandparents were in the family room, and saw your hands on my bum."

Edward laughed. "We've made some crazy memories, huh?"

"We have," I said, smiling. "Want to go make another one?"

Edward chuckled. "God, yes."

We stood up and I ran naked through our apartment to our bedroom, with Edward on my heels. I was never the type to be comfortable without clothes, but with Edward and I having our own space, I was starting to like it.

I jumped up on the bed and turned around to watch Edward pull off his shorts. He was smiling at me, and he looked so gorgeous. "Do you realize that you have successfully turned me into a nudist," I said.

Edward laughed. "Then my work here is done."

I slapped his shoulder as he sat on the bed, and he laughed harder. "I'm just teasing you. But, I love that you are starting to see how sexy and gorgeous you are. You should feel good in your skin. You are incredible."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips. "I love you. You make feel that way."

"Good," he said, kissing me, again. "Now, where the hell did we pack the condoms?"

I giggled. "I unpacked them and I put some in the bedside table."

"Smart cookie." He reached into the drawer and pulled one out.

"Darn right," I said, smiling, as I watched Edward put it on. "Hey, what are we going to do when we run out of condoms?"

Edward laughed. "I'll go buy some," he said. "That, or, I'm sure my dad will keep us supplied. It's a part of his responsible doctor and dad image."

"We're lucky. But, I don't want to talk about your dad," I said, pulling Edward to lie down on the bed beside me.

"Me, neither," Edward laughed. "I wanna talk about how good I'm going to make you feel right now."

I hummed. "Tell me," I breathed. When Edward talked to me during sex, I found myself more and more turned on. It must have been something about that sexy voice.

"Well, I'm going to taste your delicious skin," he said, licking from my shoulder to my neck. "And then I'm going to kiss these beautiful, full, sexy lips." Each adjective was punctuated with a kiss.

He reached down and pulled my knees apart, setting them on either side of his hips. "And then I'm going to slide into your…" We both groaned as our bodies joined together. "My god Bella, you feel so good."

Edward had his face buried in my hair and he was breathing heavily as he moved his hips to meet mine. "Edward. Harder. Faster."

Edward immediately responded to my commands and all the dirty talk was forgotten. I knew it sounded clichéd to say that every time we made love felt like the first time, but it was completely true. Edward never failed to make me feel special and loved every single time he touched me.

"God, Edward," I cried, dropping my head back. "I love this bed." I felt like I should send out thank you cards to Esme and nanny for picking out the perfect bed.

He chuckled as he kissed my lips. "The bed is nice, but I love you."


	4. It Feels Real

**A/N - Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - It Feels Real<strong>

"I don't want to go for groceries," I whined, before stuffing my face with leftover Chinese food.

I was lying on my stomach on the futon beside Edward. I had on my peach t-shirt that Edward had bought me from the airport in Georgia during a layover on our trip to Florida, and nothing else. I may have teased Edward about being a nudist, but a girl liked to be clothed to eat, unless the food was being eaten off of her body.

Edward grabbed my hand, pulling my forkful of pineapple chicken to his mouth. "Hey," I said, while he laughed and chewed at the same time.

"We're going after we eat," he said, pretending he didn't just steal my food.

"Can't we just snuggle?" I asked, pouting out my bottom lip.

"Bella," Edward laughed. "I can't believe I have to be the mature one. We need food in the cupboards. You want to live in a bachelor pad full of empty takeout containers?"

I giggled, reaching back to squeeze his bum. I couldn't resist his white boxer briefs. "I know, I know," I sighed. "It's just that shopping means we have to get dressed and leave the kitten alone without uncle Jasper."

"Aw, baby," Edward said, setting his hand under my chin and pulling me close. He set his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes, just savouring the closeness. "He's going to be fine, Bella."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Look at Robbie. He's passed out, upside down in his cardboard box," Edward said. I looked over, and sure enough, my kitten was right where Edward said he'd be. "He won't even notice we're gone."

I smiled and kissed Edward's bare shoulder. "Thank you," I said.

"For what?" he asked, smiling back.

"For just being awesome. You're making today, this transition into our new home, so seamless. And I love you," I said and Edward smiled. "Even though you ate my Chinese food."

Edward chuckled, feeding me more food. "There you go. Am I forgiven?" he asked, leaning in to lick the sweet and sour sauce from my lips.

"Mm," I hummed and kissed him, again. "You are."

After we finished our leftovers, we had a not so quick shower together and got dressed, before heading to Safeway for groceries. We bought a lot of food. Like a lot. But, we needed spices and the usual baking stuff that a person always had on hand. Plus we needed the basics, like milk, bread, eggs and of course, cereal and pizza pockets.

We filled the entire backseat with groceries. Before Edward started the car, he turned and looked at me. "Bella. We have food, but what are you cooking on?" Edward asked, making me laugh. "We never did buy the things on our apartment list."

"I have a bunch of gift cards for Wal-Mart and Target that we got at our engagement party in the summer," I said, rummaging through my purse. I pulled out the cards and passed them to Edward.

"Two hundred at Wal-Mart and one fifty at Target," He said, smiling at me. "Should we go on a shopping spree?"

He looked so excited so how could I say no? "Okay."

We drove to Target and Edward pushed the shopping cart over to small appliances. "What should we get?"

"Microwave, toaster, oh, and can I get a hand mixer for cookies?" I asked, looking up at Edward and batting my eyelashes at him.

He laughed. "Baby. You can have anything you want. You know that." He leaned down to kiss my lips. I smiled. I was a lucky girl.

We found a seventy dollar microwave, a fancy four slice toaster for thirty five, and a nice hand mixer for forty five. It really didn't take us long to use up our gift card. So, we were on our way to Wal-Mart. We still needed pots and pans, cookie sheets, cake pans and a coffee maker for Edward.

And being the awesome shoppers we were, we found everything we needed for a hundred and ninety dollars, leaving us ten dollars for a Swiffer sweeper, that Edward said I was way too excited about. But, come on, who could blame me. Now we could get rid of the kitty fur.

And the coffee maker was awesome. Edward was Swiffer level excited about the travel mugs that came with it so he could take coffee to school with him. He was so adorable.

When we got home, we hauled up all the groceries and Edward went back down to bring up the small appliances. Edward, being the man, set up all the electronic stuff, like the microwave and coffee pot and I washed all the new pots and pans. I couldn't wait to cook something.

It was around nine o'clock before we had everything unpacked and set up in the kitchen. Edward was already on his third cup of coffee and I was convinced he wouldn't sleep tonight, even though I was exhausted.

Edward hopped up on the kitchen counter and smiled at me. "It feels real, now," he said.

"What? Now that we have a coffee pot?" I teased, walking over to stand between his legs.

"Well, yeah," he laughed. "But mostly because you look so happy in the kitchen."

"It's all stocked up. I love it."

"Mm," he hummed leaned down to kiss the top of my head. "I can't wait to watch you cook in here."

"Tomorrow," I said, rubbing his thighs. "I was thinking of having a nice warm bubble bath and then going to bed. Pretty boring, huh?"

"Oh, no way," he said, smirking. "There is nothing boring about you naked in the bathtub and you naked, or nearly naked in our bed."

I laughed. "Edward. You are such a guy."

"I am," he said, taking my hand and setting it between his legs. I bit my lip and looked up at his face, our eyes locking. There was always this incredible sexual tension with us. It was electric, and it was fabulous.

"Do you want to take a bath with me?" I asked, running the tip of my tongue along by bottom lip.

"I want that a lot," he said, sliding off the counter and wrapping me tightly in his arms. He let go and quickly flung me over his shoulder. I laughed all the way to the bathroom. I loved my fiancé.

Edward set me down and leaned in to kiss me. "I love you, gorgeous. I love our place and I've loved every second of our first day here."

"Me, too," I said, pulling his t-shirt off. "This is exactly what I dreamed life would be like with you."

"Good." He pulled my shirt off. "Then, I'm doing my job." We stripped the rest of our clothes off and made out against the counter while we waited for the tub to fill. Edward and I were completely insatiable today. But, I figured a new apartment had to celebrated, right?

Edward climbed into the tub and I sat on his legs and wrapped my arms around his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I was nice and warm and comfy. This was the life. Plus it didn't hurt that Edward was rubbing his warm hands on my sides and hips.

We both laid quietly until the water got cool. I was drifting in and out, and I was pretty sure that I heard Edward snore once. I looked up at his face and his eyes were closed, his head leaning back against the wall.

"Baby, let's get to bed," I whispered, kissing his chin. He smiled lazily and I kissed his lips. I got out of the tub and dried off, tucking one of our new yellow towels just over my breasts. Edward stood up and I wrapped a towel around his waist and kissed his chest.

We brushed our teeth together and I washed my face. I slipped my Georgia t-shirt back on, and we climbed into bed. "I think we're going to do alright by ourselves," I whispered, running my fingers through Edward's hair.

"I know we are, angel," he said, kissing my lips. "Life with you is so easy. We're going to be great." On our first night all moved in to our own new home, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	5. Cookies

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I'm so glad that you are enjoying the new story as much as Summer Vacation. Thank you so much for the kind words! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Cookies<strong>

**Sunday, September 5**

I woke up early on Sunday, and smiled when I saw Edward still asleep. Awesome, I thought. I was going to act out one of Edward's fantasies. I was going to put on some sexy panties, a tank top and cook in our very own kitchen.

For our last anniversary, I had done that for Edward in my dad's kitchen when no one was home, but this was special. This was our apartment. There was literally no chance of anyone walking in on us.

I slid out of bed and opened the dresser drawer. I pulled on my bright green pair of Brazilian panties and a black tank. I combed out my hair before pulling it back up into a messy bun.

I went into the kitchen and got out my new mixing bowls and cookie sheets. I owed our new neighbours, Kel and Jax, the brothers across the hall, some cookies for helping us assemble our furniture a couple of weeks back.

Kel had requested chocolate chip cookies and Jax wanted oatmeal. Everybody liked homemade cookies, thinking they were so special, but in fact, they were so easy to make, I couldn't understand why people got the store bought ones.

I whipped up the chocolate chip cookies and put the first batch in the oven, before starting the oatmeal batter. I was quietly singing N'SYNC and dancing around the kitchen, taking baked cookies out and putting raw cookies in the oven when I looked up and saw Edward leaning against the doorway.

I stopped dancing and burst out laughing. Edward smiled at me, and he looked so darn sexy. He was only wearing white boxer briefs and a smirk, his hair still messy from sleep.

"Don't stop on my account," he said.

I giggled, my cheeks a little pink from being caught. "How much did you see?" I asked, covering my eyes.

"I walked in on the bum wiggle during 'Bye, Bye, Bye.' Very cute."

I laughed, peeking back at his face. "Thanks."

He walked over and leaned in to kiss my lips. "Good morning, gorgeous," he whispered. "I missed waking up to you."

"You were so adorable asleep, I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"Well, the cookies make up for it," he said, sneaking a warm chocolate chip cookie from the cooling rack, and taking a bite.

"Good," I said, giving his firm bum cheek a nice squeeze. "Save some for our neighbours."

"What? You're baking for another man?" Edward teased, covering his heart with his hand. "I'm heart broken."

I laughed. "Two other men, actually," I said, smiling up at his face. He frowned and I giggled. "But, there will be more than enough for you."

"Well, okay, then." He smiled and I smiled back at him. "I'm going to have a quick shower while you finish up. Then I'll make us some toast."

I giggled. "I'm a lucky girl," I said, seriously.

He leaned in and kissed me hard. I groaned as he slid his hand into the back of my panties, kneading my bum cheek. He pulled back a little and smiled at me. "And, your outfit is smoking hot, by the way."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," he growled. "You are one sexy girl." He kissed me once more before leaving the kitchen. I smiled after him. Yeah, I was definitely going to be wearing outfits like this more often.

I finished up the cookies, filling two freezer bags for the boys across the hall and I put the rest on two dinner plates and set them on the dining room table so Edward would have something to snack on.

I started washing the dishes. I felt Edward's hands on my hips. "Let me do this," he whispered. "You go get dressed. I won't be focused on eating if you're still wearing those panties."

I giggled as he kissed my shoulder. "So, you'd prefer no panties?" I teased. He laughed his beautiful chuckle in my ear and it made me feel warm inside.

He wrapped his arms around my stomach and pulled me back against his chest. "I'd prefer we didn't leave the bedroom today," he said, as his hands softly explored my body. "But I figured you might want to go to the mall and spend your gift cards."

I smiled as I thought of how amazing my fiancé was to me. For my dad's wedding, I had ordered him and my new step mom a two hundred dollar gift of champagne, flowers and chocolate for their hotel suite. Edward insisted on paying me for half of it, since I put his name on the card, but I wouldn't take the money.

So, Edward being the stubborn, chivalric gentleman that he was, bought me gift cards instead. And not just for his half, but a hundred dollars worth at both Bath and Body Works and Victoria's Secret. So, basically he paid for the whole two hundred gift.

But, he was old fashioned and I loved that quality about him. He was raised that way. He wanted to take care of me. So, I gratefully took my gift cards, knowing it would make him happy to watch me spend them, especially in the lingerie shop.

If there was one thing that turned Edward on, it was lingerie. He loved it, particularly lace. But, really, with him, anything made him happy. It could be something as simple as new panties, and I had an excited boy on my hands.

I kissed his chin. "I knew you couldn't wait too long to get to Victoria's Secret."

He laughed, looking pretty excited about the mall trip. "All I have to do is close my eyes, and I can see you all those pretty things. You are going to look gorgeous."

"You know, Victoria's Secret sells sweat pants. What if I decide to spend my gift card on that?" I teased.

Edward laughed, slapping my bum. "You know I love you in anything you wear," he said, winking. "But, promise to at least buy one pair of panties." He pouted out his bottom lip and batted his gorgeous eyelashes at me.

I giggled. So predictable. "I promise."

"Good girl."

I bit my lip and hummed. Edward chuckled. He knew what that did to me. "Don't tease me, or we're not going to the lingerie store."

"Oh, we're going," he said, winking at me. "Just think of the fun we'll have when we get home."

I sighed exaggeratedly. "Do you always have to be right?" I giggled and he nodded, looking smug.

I gave his bum a squeeze, before running out of the kitchen. I had a huge smile on my face as I showered. Edward was just too fun to be around. I had to pinch myself to make sure it was real. I lived with him. I was engaged to him.

When I thought about being engaged, my mind immediately jumped to Ang, my best friend from back home in Arizona. Her wonderful boyfriend, Ben, had just recently proposed to her and they were getting married on New Year's Eve. I wrapped myself in a towel, grabbed my phone and called her up. Her phone went to straight voice mail. Sunday morning. Her dad was the pastor. She was at church.

I figured I'd just leave a message. "Hey, girl. I was just thinking about you. Edward and I are officially living together as of yesterday. I know you're going to be busy with the wedding planning and getting back to school this week, but call me anytime. I love and miss you."

I smiled as I hung up the phone. I was excited to see my best friend get married in four months. She was an amazing girl and she deserved to be happy and loved. And I completely adored Ben. He was shy and sweet, and reminded me a lot of Edward in that way. So, of course I approved.

The four of us had a lot of fun together this summer. I got show Edward my hometown of fourteen years, Phoenix, for a few days, and Edward and I had the chance to show Angie and Ben our favourite places in Washington. I couldn't wait to see them again in December.

I tossed my phone on the bed and got dressed in a pink tank top and short black shirt. I would never wear a skirt this short to school, but luckily for me, the first day of classes wasn't until Wednesday. Plus I was still in summer mode.

I joined Edward back in the kitchen and smiled as I watched him make breakfast. He was pouring cereal into bowls and then buttering toast. He was cute when he tried to cook for me. I knew it wasn't too technical, but I appreciated the effort. He loved me and this was his way of showing it.

"Looks good, handsome," I said, walking up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome, sexy," he said, turning to wrap his arm around my shoulders. "And I didn't even burn the toast."

"I'm proud of you, Edward," I said. I patted his chest. "Let's eat."


	6. A Big Deal and A Delivery

**A/N - Wow! Fanfiction had a crazy day! I wasn't able to log in all day! Trust me, I tried a hundred times! But, apparently, no one else could, either! But, it looks like I'm back! haha! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - A Big Deal and A Delivery<strong>

We ate our breakfast, smiling at each other from across the table. "So, pretty girl, your birthday is eight days away."

I laughed. "Oh, yeah. Um, I don't suppose I could talk you into forgetting about it, huh?" I asked.

"What? Why? Of course not." Edward reached across the table and squeezed my hand. "Baby, what's wrong with celebrating?"

"I just hate the attention," I said, shrugging. "I don't know."

"Bella, is that all that's bothering you? You can tell me anything. You know that." He caressed the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I've just spent my whole life hating that I couldn't have both of my parents with me for my birthday. It never felt complete." I shook my head. "I don't know. It's stupid, I guess. Like, I would go to Angie's birthday parties and her dad would be putting together her new bike in the living room, while her mom served cake.

"I should probably let that go, huh?" I asked. "I mean I'm going to be nineteen. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Edward got up and walked over to me, taking my hand and leading me to the futon. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. "No, you're not a little kid. You are a smart, funny, beautiful woman, now. A very sexy woman. But," he said, reaching up to softly stroke my cheek, "you have every right to feel the way you do. You missed out on that family dynamic. But, Bella, that was then. This is now."

I smiled at his face. In his eyes I could see how much he truly loved me and wanted to me to be happy. "And, Bella," he continued, "this is my very first time celebrating your birthday with you. You haven't seen a fun birthday until you've celebrated with me."

I laughed. "Aw. You're sweet. But, babe, my birthday is on a Monday, our crappy, long, school day."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Are you doubting my ability to give you a fabulous birthday?"

"No."

He leaned in to kiss my lips. "Good. Plus we both only have two classes each on Monday. It's not going to be crappy. Well, I do have a three hour Math class that afternoon, but still. We'll meet for lunch, and then that night, after class, I'm going to take you out, okay? It'll be fun."

"Okay. Thank you, baby. I love you." I pressed a kiss to his sweet lips. "And I'm sorry for making a big deal about my birthday."

"You know that how you feel is a big deal to me. And at least you're not upset over your age." He winked.

"I'll be nineteen. What's to complain about?"

"Nothing. You're perfect, angel." He squeezed me close to his chest. "I love you so, so, so much, Bella. And, you have both of your parents in your life, now, too. Plus, you have the whole Cullen clan. They're all crazy about you."

I smiled before sucking on his earlobe. "I love them all. I love the idea of having a big family. It's amazing."

"You say that now, but if you don't want attention on your birthday, I may have to warn you, I've heard rumours that something may be in the works."

I laughed, sitting up to look at his face. "Rumours?"

"I was sworn to secrecy, Bella." He chuckled, looking so cute.

"You can't have secrets. We're engaged. It's like a rule, or something."

"I agree," he said, smiling. "But, there are exceptions to that rule."

"Really? What are they?"

"Birthdays, anniversaries, Valentine's Day and Christmas. Anything to do with those occasions can remain a secret."

"Fine. Keep your secrets." I said, teasingly. "I'll love you anyway." I kissed the end of his nose and he laughed.

He brushed his hand over his forehead. "Whew," he sighed. So cute.

I was glad that Edward and I had talked. I honestly did hate to bring up hard times I had during my childhood. I mean, I couldn't complain. My mom spoiled me, giving me all sorts of gifts, and buying me all the latest toys. I had more physical possessions than most kids did growing up.

But, what I truly valued was family, and that was what I missed as a child. I think that was why Edward meant so much to me. He was always there for me. No matter what. He wanted to build a family with me. He wanted to have that perfect storybook life that I always dreamed about.

And, right now, with Edward, my dad, step mom, my mom, Aro and all of the Cullens in my life, I truly felt like the luckiest girl on earth. People mattered to me: family, friends, neighbours. I cherished every single relationship that I had in my life.

Edward and I cleaned up our breakfast and fed the kitty. We were off to the mall, but first, we had cookies to drop off for our neighbours. I grabbed my purse and the cookies and we headed out the door.

Edward knocked on Jax and Kel's door. No answer. "What time is it?" I asked Edward.

"Uh, ten o'clock," he said, looking at watch. "Is that too early?"

I laughed. "You tell me, college guy."

"Bella, you know I'm not just your average college guy," he said before winking at me.

The door swung open and I burst out laughing as I covered my eyes. Kel was standing at the door in a pair of white briefs and nothing else. I peeked out at him from between my finger and noticed he was rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, hey guys. Sorry, Bella. Didn't know there would be a beautiful woman on my doorstep this early on a Sunday morning," Kel said, honestly looking apologetic.

I wasn't surprised, though. I'm pretty sure the last time Edward and I had come over here, Kel answered the door shirtless. Apparently, the guy didn't like to wear shirts, or maybe even pants. But, hey, he was in his own home, he was free to wear what he wanted.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "We come bearing cookies." I passed him the bag of chocolate chip cookies. "Those are yours. Is Jax here?"

"Thanks, cutie," he said, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "Ah, I have no idea where my little bro is. Rough night last night, if you know what I mean." He laughed. I nodded, but honestly had no idea what he meant.

"Jax went home to Shelby last week to see his girl, so he's been a little bummed since he got back."

Jax was a dating a girl a year younger than he was, making her a senior in high school back in Montana. I couldn't imagine having to leave Edward behind back home while I went to college.

"Aw. That's sad," I said. "Do you want to give him his oatmeal cookies?"

"Yeah, for sure," Kel said. He reached his hand out for the freezer bag.

"Don't give him those." We turned around and saw Jax walking up the stairs. His shoulder length black hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and he looked exhausted. "He'll eat them."

Edward laughed. "He sounds like my brother."

"Growing up with him, no wonder I'm so thin," Jax laughed. "Thanks, Bella." He kissed my cheek, taking the cookies. "Uh, I don't want to be rude, but I'm going to head back to bed. I'm sleeping on my feet."

I felt so bad for Jax. He didn't look like he was handling his separation from his girlfriend well, at all. He likely wasn't sleeping.

"Do you guys want to come by for dinner tonight?" he asked. "I'll make up for my lack of neighbourly behaviour."

"Aw, don't worry about it," I said, patting his arm. "Go sleep. We'll see you guys tonight."

"Thanks again for the cookies," he said, lifting the freezer bag, before heading to his room.

I understood first hand how hard it was to be away from people that you loved. But, being away from his girlfriend must be tough. I hoped that he would be feeling better by tonight for dinner. But, even if he wasn't, I was looking forward to spending time with our new neighbours and getting to know them better.


	7. Teasing

**A/N - Happy Saturday! There were huge sign-in issues with fanfiction yesterday, so I couldn't post my chapter, "Chapter 6 - A Big Deal and A Delivery" until the evening. If you didn't get the notification, make sure to read that one first. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Teasing<strong>

"Jax cooks when he's depressed. And he had his poetry book under his arm," Kel said. "He's going to be shitty company for the next few days."

"Poor guy," I said.

"Okay, man," Edward said. "We're heading out to the mall. We'll see you guys, later."

"Yeah, for sure. Have fun," Kel said, winking at me.

Edward took my hand and we walked down the stairs to the car. "I feel bad for Jax," I said.

"I know. I would not be able to leave you for a whole year. I can barely be apart from you for a day."

I smiled over at Edward. "I know you can't."

He laughed. "Oh, like you can stay away from me." I giggled, and he reached over and squeezed the top of my thigh. "You couldn't. I'm awesome."

I laughed. "You are very awesome."

"Bella," he whined. "Admit it."

I couldn't stop giggling. Edward was so cute. "I said you're awesome. What do you want me to say?"

"You're laughing while you're saying it. I'm not sure I believe you." He winked at me.

"Edward. I don't even know how I'm going to get through class everyday without you. You know I need you. I love you. Hell, I'm living with you _and_ I'm engaged to you." I laughed, again, but quickly covered my mouth. "Sorry."

"God, you're cute," he said, rubbing my leg. "And I'm just teasing you, baby. Plus, you're pretty damn sexy when you swear."

He parked the car at the mall and looked over at me. He looked turned on, actually. I leaned over to kiss his lips. "Should we just go home?" I asked, brushing my fingers over the crotch of his jeans.

I bit my lip when he groaned. "Shoot, Bella. What are you doing to me, baby?"

"I'm being a bad little girl," I whispered, and Edward groaned, again.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I love you, and want to take you home and play with you, but I really, really want to pick out some new lingerie for you."

"Okay," I said, undoing my seatbelt and hopping out of the car. Edward started laughing really hard, and I could hear him from outside of the vehicle. He was still sitting in the car. I walked up to the driver's side and knocked on the window.

He finally got out and locked the car. "You are such a little tease, you know that?"

"How's that?" I asked, acting innocent, as we walked into the mall, hand in hand.

"You got me all worked up and then you just got out of the car, like it was nothing."

I laughed. "It wasn't nothing. I just figured that we should get on with it, if you wanted to go to your favourite store."

"Okay, I call a truce on the teasing."

"Deal," I said. "Shake on it?"

"Kiss on it." He stopped me in the middle of the mall to press his lips to mine. I pulled back, red faced, but so in love. It was such a sexy thing for him to do. He didn't care who was watching.

I smiled up at his face. "I thought we were done teasing?"

"Oh, I'm done." He winked.

"Okay, Mr. Flirt. Where are we going first?"

"Do you really need to ask?" I shook my head and giggled as we walked to Victoria's Secret.

When we walked in, I ran straight to the sweat pants. I may have been teasing Edward a little about using my gift card on sweats, but a college girl couldn't have enough comfy lounge wear. I mean, lingerie was pretty, but I could guarantee I would wear the sweats more.

Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind. "Can I at least pick the colour?" he asked, kissing my cheek.

"Absolutely," I said. "But I really like the pink ones."

He laughed. "Hey. I was going to say pink."

"See. You know me so well." I took a pair of a really cute low rise sweat pants off the rack. They were pink with a cute white drawstring tied in the front. "Okay. Let's go find something lacy."

"Now you're talking."

Edward carried my sweats for me, as we wandering further into the store. He picked up a pair of pink and red frilly cheeky panties and held them up. "This is my pick," he said, smiling proudly. "Sweet and sexy at the same time. Just like you."

I was honestly surprised. They were cute, girlie and fun. I thought he was thinking black lace, but I liked his taste. "I love them," I said, making his smile widen.

But, I wanted to get something else, too. One last thing that said seduction, romance and sex. I wanted my fiancé to be really turned on when he saw me wearing it. I bit the tip of my finger as I looked around, smiling when I saw it.

It was a red satin slip, with a wide band of black see through lace down the sides and along the hem. It had thin, spaghetti straps and looked like it would hit me just below my bum.

I hurried over to the rack and grabbed my size. "Okay, I'm ready to go to try this stuff on," I said to Edward. He was trying to look at what I had in my hand.

"Do I get to see it?"

"Not until we're home," I said, smiling smugly at his shocked face. "It wouldn't be as much fun if you saw it now, and couldn't show me what you thought of it."

"I hate it when you're right."

I patted his chest. "Get used to it, handsome."

A sales associate showed me to a dressing room, and I tried not to laugh as Edward sat in a plush pink chair to wait for me. He talked a good game when he was with me, but alone, he looked a little embarrassed to be in a lingerie store. He was adorable. I was going to have to make it up to him when we got home.

I adored everything I put on. The panties were cute. The sweats were so comfortable and the best part was that they sat low and hugged my bum cheeks and thighs. Worn with a tank, I was positive that Edward would love these sweats as much as any lingerie. They were awesome.

And the slip looked amazing on. I had no doubt that Edward would love it. I ran my fingertips down my body over the satin. I couldn't wait to feel Edward's hands on my body. My fiancé was in for a great little fashion show when we got home.

I got dressed and came out of the dressing room and took Edward's hand, leading him to the register. "So, how did it all fit?"

"Amazingly," I said, smiling. "I think you're going to be a happy boy tonight."

He laughed. "I'm already a happy man." he corrected, winking at me. So cute.

My order come up to ninety seven dollars, so Edward grabbed a bottle of candy scented bubble bath and set in on the counter. The blonde salesgirl smiled at him and I held back my jealous reaction. Edward was cute, I would give her that. But in her low cut top displaying her huge boobs, every smile looked flirtatious.

"You know, the beauty products are on sale. Three for twenty five dollars. It's a great deal," the busty girl said, smiling, again, her eyes sparkling.

"Uh, yeah," Edward said. He picked up the matching lotion and body spray and set it on the counter. He winked at me and it made me smile. My man loved me. I had no reason to be jealous.

The salesgirl kept looking at us as she rang in our products. "Oh, my gosh. I just realised where I've seen the two of you before," she said, smiling widely. "Do you live in the Wedgwood Apartment complex?"

"Yeah," I said, wondering where she was going with this.

"Oh, my gosh. I knew it. I'm your downstairs neighbour."


	8. Cleavage and Confidence

**A/N - Happy Sunday! You are all awesome! I loved reading your reviews for the last chapter! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Cleavage and Confidence<strong>

"Nice to meet you," Edward said, smiling, as he reached out to shake our cashier/new neighbour's hand. "I'm Edward, and this is my fiancé, Bella."

"All the cute boys are taken, huh?" she said to me, smiling. That was so not appropriate, but I was going to let it pass, because I wasn't jealous. Not at all. Well, maybe a little. But, I was going to be nice and give her another chance.

"Well, he is," I said, giggling. I tried to make it into a joke, but I was dead serious. Edward reached over to squeeze my hand. I wondered what my face looked like for him to think I needed reassurance.

"I'm Dallas," she said, smiling. Oh, great. She had dimples, too.

"Our building has two bedroom apartments. Do you live with anyone?" Edward asked.

"It's just me and my daughter, Bryce," she said. "She's three." And this time, when she spoke about her daughter, her smile looked genuine. She looked so proud to be a mom. It was sweet, actually. "Do you guys have kids?"

"No, not yet," Edward said, smiling at me. "But, it's definitely in the cards for us in a few years, I think."

I smiled back at Edward. I had to stop being jealous every time I saw a pretty girl. It was starting to become a trend with me. First with Gianna earlier this week back in Forks, and now with Dallas. The world was filled with gorgeous woman. I had to get used to it.

Edward Cullen loved me so much. He wasn't interested in any other women. Just right now, he introduced me as his fiancé, and then started talking about our plans to have children. He wasn't going anywhere. I had to get a grip.

"Well, you are just going to love Bryce. She's a little angel."

"I can't wait to meet her," I said, smiling. I truly meant it, too. But, I sort of just wanted to watch Edward with the little toddler. He was priceless with kids.

"Do you go to the university?" Edward asked her.

"No, I'm a mom and Victoria's Secret angel," she said, laughing at her own joke. "Bryce's dad goes to U Dub, which is why we live up in Wedgwood. But he left about a year ago, now."

"I'm sorry," I said. I was actually surprised that she opened up to us so much, so fast, telling us that much personal information when she just met us five minutes ago.

"Oh, I'm not," she giggled. "The guy is an ass. We're better off without him."

Just then, another customer walked up to the register. "Oh, duty calls. I'll see you two back home." She winked and laughed.

"Nice meeting you," Edward said, again, and I waved before we walked out of the store.

I let out a deep breath as we started walking to Bath and Body Works. "She seems nice," Edward said.

I nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Bella," he said, squeezing my hand. "What's going on? Did I miss something?"

"No," I sighed. "I'm good." Guys were always so clueless. They never got the subtle little flirty things girls did.

"No, you're not."

"Edward," I whined. "Just let it go."

"No. Talk to me."

"I was jealous, but I'm over it," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm fine, now."

Edward let go of my hand, wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. "You don't need to be jealous, gorgeous. You know I love you," he whispered into my ear.

I smiled. I knew that, but it always helped to hear it, again. I peeked up at his face. "I do know that. I love you, too."

"I don't want to keep harping on it, but was it something I said that upset you?"

I giggled at how cute Edward was. "No, baby. It was just me being a girl, self conscious, and all that. She has really big boobs. And don't tell me that you didn't notice."

Edward chuckled. "I don't look at other women, baby," he said, squeezing my shoulder. "And you know that I love your boobs."

An older woman walked past us and frowned at Edward. That started me laughing. Edward's cheeks and ears turned bright red. Edward chuckled, looking so embarrassed. It was adorable. "Aw," I said, setting my hand on his warm cheek. "I'm sorry. That was my fault."

Edward laughed. "Yes, yes it was. But, at the same time, what I said is completely true. I'm really in love with your boobs."

I giggled, as he continued on his rant. "In fact, I'm picturing them right now."

I brought my arm over my chest, making Edward laugh. "Stop it," I said, giggling.

"Nope. Sorry. I can't."

"Edward."

"What?" he laughed, pulling me into his arms. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You were jealous of someone else's boobs. I just want you to know that you don't need to be, because yours are spectacular."

I smiled up at his face. "Thank you. I suppose you can picture them if you want."

"Done."

"But, honestly, what bothered me more than her cleavage, was how flirtatious she was with you." I wasn't going to keep anything inside. Talking with Edward about what upset me always made me feel better. He had this amazing way of reassuring me.

"Baby girl. We're in college. There is a chance that someone may flirt with either of us over the next few years. And I know I'll probably get jealous sometimes, too. God knows I've struggled with that a lot over the summer. So, I can't fault you at all when you feel that way. It's a natural reaction, and anyone that says they don't get jealous is lying.

"But, just know that no matter who flirts with me, it all falls on deaf ears, honey. I love you, and only you. Always."

I leaned up on my toes and kissed his lips. "I love you, Edward."

"I love hearing that." He kissed me, again, before taking my hand and pulling me into the Bath and Body Works. "Let's go get you some body lotion and then get home. I want to see you in those new panties." I smiled. Edward made everything better.

Edward and I wandered through the store smelling all the pretty fragrances. I picked out a few scented candles for our bedroom, to make the room nice and sexy. Edward picked up a tube of tingling menthol foot lotion. "I'll rub your feet with it," he said, smiling. How could I refuse?

Then, we got a bunch of body wash and matching lotions in coconut, cherry blossom and vanilla sugar. There was a sale so we got a lot for a hundred dollars. I was a pretty happy girl when we walked out of the store.

Edward and I drove back home, and I was almost bouncing in my seat. I couldn't wait to get my fiancé in bed. The sun was shining today, and his hair had beautiful natural red highlights in it. He looked gorgeous. And he was all mine. We were going to celebrate that very fact.

"You're looking pretty excited over there," he said, smiling at me when he stopped at a red light.

"I am."

"So am I," he said, picking up my hand and kissing the back of it. "But, before we get home and become distracted by candles and lotion and lingerie, do you need to talk about anything?"

"Anything, as in our new neighbour, Dallas?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"No, Edward. Honestly, I'm over it. I just had a tiny lapse in my confidence. It happens to us shy girls."

"I'm glad to hear it. That you're over it, I mean." He smiled over at me as he parked at our place. "But, can I tell you my favourite part about you being a shy girl, besides the obvious cuteness of your blush?" he asked, and I nodded. "When we're alone in bed, your confident side takes over. It's beautiful."

I bit my bottom lip. "Well, confident Bella is ready to come out and play."


	9. Fashion Show

**A/N - Happy Monday! Yesterday afternoon, fanfiction stopped allowing log-ins, again, but luckily it was fixed within a couple of hours. Let's keep our fingers crossed that this week runs smoothly. And if you ever don't see a chapter at the usual time, it isn't because I'm not trying. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Fashion Show<strong>

Edward took my bags and we all but ran upstairs to our apartment. Edward opened the door and after snatching my Victoria's Secret bag from his hand, which made him laugh, I slipped into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and stepped up to the mirror.

As I looked at my reflection, I felt a little stupid for over reacting about our downstairs neighbour, Dallas. Yes, she was gorgeous, very well-endowed, and probably had an amazing lingerie collection, what with her employee discount at Victoria's Secret.

But, I figured that I had a pretty nice body, myself. I wasn't very curvy, but I had a pretty great metabolism, giving me a fairly flat stomach, even though I didn't really eat that well. My hips were a little on the boney side, and my breasts weren't that big, but I did have perkiness on my side. I considered myself lucky that I could lounge around the house without a bra, because the girls could stand up on their own.

I smiled at myself. Edward loved my body, and if the two of us were happy, then that was all that mattered. I put my new panties on and turned around in front of the mirror. Yeah, Edward was going to love these. I pulled on my new sweatpants over top and smiled. Maybe we'd start out the fashion show with these and work up to the lingerie.

And, hell, if Edward loved my boobs so much, maybe I'd give him a topless fashion show. I brought my long hair over my shoulders to cover my boobs, so he wouldn't get all the goods right away.

I opened the door of the bathroom that led to the bedroom. I smiled when I saw the room. Edward had the lights out and had lit our new candles, setting them on the bedside tables. The room had a beautiful, sexy glow. He had his iPod plugged in to his portable speakers and had some quiet blues music playing.

But the best part, was that Edward had decided to go shirtless, too. He was sitting on the bed in just his jeans and a smile. "Wow," he said, smiling wider.

I walked back and forth at the end of the bed, giving him a slow turn so he could see how good my bum looked in these sweatpants. He whistled at me and it made me smile. I felt really, really beautiful.

"Gorgeous, baby," Edward said, holding his arms out for me. "Come here."

I got on the end on the bed and crawled on my hands and knees up to Edward. I stood up on my knees in front of him, between his outstretched legs, and set my hands on his shoulders. He immediately had his hands on my bum cheeks, his eyes raking over my body.

"So, you like the sweatpants?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Let me just tell you that when you sweatpants, I didn't picture these. Shit, Bella. You look hot." He squeezed my bum, before moving his hands down the back of my thighs and back up over my hips.

"So a good start to the fashion show?" I asked.

"Very good," he said, smiling.

I pushed his shoulders, so he was lying back on the pillows, and straddled his legs. I kissed his lips and he smiled. He was so beautiful, so I kissed him, again. We started making out, as Edward rubbed his hands over my bare back, hips and bum.

Edward started kissing my neck and I hummed at how good his lips felt on my skin. He reached up and pushed my hair back over my shoulders, before tracing his fingertips over my breasts.

"Yeah, these are just as beautiful as I remembered."

I laughed. "Thank you."

"Oh, thank you," he said, sitting me up a little so he could press soft kisses to my chest. He started licking my skin in between kisses and my skin felt hot and flushed from all the attention he was giving me.

And suddenly, I was on my back. Edward had flipped me over and was now on his knees over top of me. I started giggling, because he scared me with how fast he had moved. Edward smiled down me, tracing his fingers between my breasts and slowly down my stomach.

I shivered even though I was hot. Edward had a powerful touch. He didn't stop at the waistband of my sweats, though. He let his fingers trail down the seam until his palm was cupping me between the legs. I was breathing so hard, my chest was heaving.

"As beautiful as you look in these, I need to take them off."

"Yes. Hurry," I breathed. Whenever Edward touched me, I had no control over myself. I wanted him, needed him.

But, Edward didn't hurry. He slowly pulled the drawstring, before reaching up to pull down my sweats. I lifted my hips and smiled when Edward did as he saw that I was wearing the panties he'd picked out for me.

"Oh, those look amazing on you."

"You have good taste," I told him.

He looked up at my eyes and smiled. "Oh, I know I do."

I giggled. "Quit trying to charm me. You've already got me in bed."

Edward laughed as he pulled the sweats the rest of the way off of my legs. "I'm not trying. I'm just naturally charming."

"Well, charm yourself out of your jeans," I said, smiling.

"Oh, no. This is all about you, right now," he said, lying down on his stomach between my legs. "And I want to get a closer look at these panties."

I propped myself up on my elbows, so I could watch as Edward kissed the insides of my thighs. "How do they look from down there?" I asked.

Edward traced his fingers over the frilly fabric. "They look amazing." He moved his kisses up between my legs and kissed every square inch of fabric. I was humming and moaning at the sensation.

"Take them off," I breathed.

"Oh, but, baby. I haven't seen the back."

Edward sat up and I rolled over onto my stomach. "Mm. Look at your ass," he said, setting his hands on it. He slapped my right bum cheek, making me groan. "God, you're sexy." He leaned in and kissed the back of my left thigh, just below my bum cheek.

I squeaked in surprise as he bit me. "Sorry," he chuckled, kissing my nipped skin. I loved that he lost control with me. I thought it was so sexy.

"It's okay," I said, peeking over by shoulder at him. "Just take them off. Or are you going to tease me all day?"

"I love teasing you, but think I want to play, now." God, finally, I thought, smiling at my gorgeous boy. I lifted my hips and pulled my panties down to my knees and Edward pulled them off the rest of the way for me. "I love these," he said, holding up my new panties, before tossing them on the floor.

I giggled. "Well, I should hope so. You picked them out."

"Do you want another spanking?" he asked, rubbing the backs of my thighs.

"God, yes, Edward," I moaned.

Edward brought his hand down and spanked my bum cheek. It stung at first but my skin felt warm and I was so, so, so turned on. It had taken Edward some time to get comfortable with spanking, but he seemed to like doing it now. He alternated cheeks, twice on each side.

"Was that okay, angel?" he whispered, before kissing each cheek. He rubbed his hands softly over my skin.

"It was amazing," I said, rolling onto my back. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, before bringing it between my legs.

Edward groaned. "That really turns you on, huh?" he asked, smiling up at my face, as his fingers explored. I could only hum in response, my head thrown back in pleasure. I gasped when I felt his lips on me. We were going to have to start going to Victoria's Secret everyday if this was the response I was getting was from Edward.

"Baby," I screamed.

"Mm," Edward hummed, kissing my hip bone. "You are so amazing, sexy girl."

"If anyone is amazing, it's you. Wow, Edward." I sat up, after I caught my breath, so I could kiss his lips. "Would like to see the rest of the fashion show?" I asked, lightly scratching my fingernails over his chest.

"God, yes," he said, making me giggle.

"Okay then. But I'm only going to show you on one condition."

"What's that, baby girl?" he asked, smiling at me.

I leaned in, setting my hands on his jean covered thighs, and bit at his bottom lip, giving it a little tug. "Take off your damn pants."


	10. Trust

**A/N - Happy Valentine's Day. And to all the singles out there, we'll share Edward! Thanks for reading! Let's get back to the fashion show! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Trust<strong>

I leaned against the bathroom counter, staring at my naked body, again. This time, my skin was flushed and I had a huge smile on my face. I was happy and loved and I felt so sexy. Edward, as usual, was right. In bed, my confidence soared.

I knew he loved me, and I had no reason to ever feel self conscious or jealous or insecure. And, Edward, being more perfect than any one man should be, just showed me in bed how true that was. I hoped that he saw that from me, too. I trusted him with my body completely.

I pulled the red satin and black lace slip from the shopping bag and slid it on. Even though it was September, it felt like the perfect Valentine's Day lingerie. But, with Edward in my life, I didn't need to wait for calendar holidays to tell me when to express my love to my fiancé. Edward and I exchanged 'I love yous' multiple times a day. And I meant it every single time it slipped off my lips.

I combed out my hair and smiled at myself in the mirror. I was still tingling from the result of part one of the fashion show. I couldn't wait for part two. It was going to be good.

After Edward had laughed at my command to take his pants off, he had hopped off the bed and pulled them off, leaving him in his sexy grey boxer briefs. They were tight, and left nothing to the imagination. My boy was turned on.

I opened the bathroom door and stepped out into our bedroom. The scented candles had burned down a little more, so the room was filled with a mixture of tropical fragrances. It smelled amazing.

Edward got off the bed and walked over to me. "You are beautiful," he whispered as he took my hands in his. It looked like romantic and sensual Edward was here to play this time. I loved this sweet, gentle side to him, even more than the dominant, sexy and wild side. I mean that was toe curling, don't get me wrong, but nothing could beat this. This was Edward's true personality. He was a true sweetheart, through and through.

I let go of his hands and set my hands on his shoulders "You like it?" I asked.

I shivered a little as he traced his fingertips down my back and over the curve of my bum. He leaned in close to my ear and traced his tongue around the shell of my ear. "You look amazing in everything you put on, but this, Bella, is incredible."

I groaned. His words never failed to turn me on, dirty or romantic. And, he knew it, too. So he continued. "Your body feels amazing under this," he breathed, before moving his hands over my bum, hips and then around to stomach. He slid his hands up to cup my boobs before moving his thumbs back and forth over my hardened nipples.

I couldn't stop the moan of sheer pleasure from his touch, and the anticipation he was creating in me by moving so slowly. "I'm going to make love to you, sexy."

"Yes, Edward." I stood up on toes and kissed his chin. I was trying to get his lips, but he was too darn, tall. "Kiss me," I all but begged.

Edward smiled at me, before leaning in to press his lips to mine. He took my bottom lip in his mouth and sucked on it, lightly. I loved his kisses. They were delicious. Much too soon, Edward pulled back and walked around behind me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"I want to try something new with you," he whispered in my ear. "But, only if you're comfortable with it."

"Okay," I said, willing to agree to anything, just so he would finally make love to me.

He chuckled softly at my wanton behaviour. "Don't you want to hear what it is, first?" he whispered, rubbing the palm of his big, warm hand on my stomach.

"No," I breathed. "Just show me. I trust you." And I did. If Edward wanted to try a new position, and he thought I would like it, and would be able to handle it, then I was game.

"Alright," he said, sounding slightly sceptical and excited at the same time. "Let's get in bed."

He took my hand and we walked over to the bed. He lifted me up by the hips and I giggled as I fell into the softness of our blankets. "I like this already," I said and he laughed.

"You have a gorgeous laugh," he said, lying beside me and pulling me in closer to kiss me. He deepened the kiss and I groaned as his hand started to explore, his fingers dipping under the slip. "No panties?" he asked, nipping at my lips.

"More convenient," I breathed, wetting my lips with my tongue.

Edward smiled, before deepening the kiss. As he kissed me, I was trying to figure out what he wanted to try. I wondered if he had been reading the Kama Sutra, again. But, I hadn't seem him with the books since we got back to Seattle.

"Stop thinking, Bella," he whispered. "Enjoy."

"Sorry," I said, biting my bottom lip. I giggled, nervously. "I was just trying to, um, figure out what you were going to do."

"You don't have to apologize to me," he said, reaching up to tuck a piece of my long hair behind my ear. He smiled as his eyes met mine. "Don't be nervous. You're going to like this, I think."

"You think?" I giggled.

Edward chuckled, softly. "I know, honey." I hummed and started kissing him, again. "Roll onto your tummy," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and did what I was told. Edward straddled my hips and laid down on my back, kissing my shoulders and neck. He was caressing my arms with his hands and I loved the feeling of his weight on me. "How's that, so far?"

"I like it," I said. I felt really comfortable. Edward's weight lifted off my body, and I turned my head to watch him pull off his underwear, and put on a condom. I smiled at him, and he winked at me.

Edward climbed on the bed at my feet. "Do you want to get on your hands and knees?" he asked, rubbing my back. I felt my face heat up. Edward wanted to make love to me from behind? I got up on my hands and knees, and I was a little shaky. I was excited, but I felt a little apprehensive, because I didn't know what to expect. Plus, I felt pretty vulnerable in this position.

Edward rubbed my back over my slip. "Are you alright, love?" he asked, leaning over to kiss the small of my back.

"Honestly, I'm pretty nervous," I admitted.

"It's just me, Bella. Just feel my body. Feel our bodies together," he whispered. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and held me close to his chest. That actually helped, a lot. I had to stop over thinking everything and do what Edward said, just feel.

"I love you," I breathed. "Keep going, Edward."

He moved his hand up to my boob and squeezed it lightly. "I love you, too," he whispered, as he slid into me. I cried out in sheer pleasure. "You like that, sexy?" he asked, moving his hips. It felt different this way, better.

"God, Edward," was all I could get out. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, and pulled me up so I was standing on my knees, with my back to his chest. Edward was still moving his hips, and holding me around the waist with one arm, while he let the other hand explore over my body.

I turned slightly so I could kiss Edward's lips. I felt so close to him, even though we weren't face to face. I pulled back to breathe, and Edward smiled at me. "Does it feel good?" he whispered.

"Yeah, baby," I breathed. "So good."

My legs felt shaky, so I fell forward on my hands and knees. I screamed and dropped my head down on my arms. I had never felt so good in my life. My whole body was shaking. Edward dropped beside me and held me tightly to his chest.

He kissed my cheek and caressed my arms. "Are you okay, Bella," he asked. "You're shaking, baby."

I laughed, turning over in his arms. "I feel so good, Edward."

He leaned in and pressed a hard kiss to my lips. "I'm so glad. You scared me there for a minute." He chuckled, looking relieved. "Are you cold?"

"No. I'm just really, really tingly," I said, making him smile. "I feel amazing."

"I love you, Bella," he said. He kissed my lips, before slipping out of bed. "I'll be right back." He covered me in the afghan nanny made us for our engagement. I smiled, closed my eyes and stretched out. I was exhausted.

I vaguely remember Edward climbing back in bed, his strong arms holding me close to his warm body. I dozed off, thinking about how amazing my fiancé was, but woke up about an hour later, knowing he was even better than I thought. He was massaging my feet with what smelled like my new foot lotion.

I smiled and rolled onto my back, looking up at Edward's face. "My sleeping beauty awakes," he said, winking at me, not stopping his massage.

"Come snuggle with me," I said. "I never want to get out of this bed."

"Well, Jax called. Dinner's in an hour," Edward said. "We sort of missed lunch."

"Mm," I hummed, stretching my arms over my head. "It was worth it."


	11. Home Away From Home

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I hope you all had a good Valentine's Day! I had candy, so mine was! haha! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - Home Away From Home<strong>

I forced myself to get out of bed, and have a shower. I really, really didn't want to leave our bed. Edward had truly blown my mind this afternoon. I had never felt so in love, so beautiful, and so satisfied in my life.

Edward loved to try new things in the bedroom. And it made sense for us to explore. We were young and we were each other's first and only sexual partner. We were learning together, and the process was heavenly.

I had been a little nervous this afternoon, but Edward reassured me, like he always did. He made me feel loved, but more than that, he never pressured me. He gave me time to get comfortable, he talked to me, and he always asked me how I felt. Edward truly cared about me above all else, even his own pleasure.

I scrunched my hair and reapplied my makeup. I was keeping it simple. I walked into our bedroom in a towel to find something to wear. I could hear Edward talking in the living room, so I figured he was on the phone.

I got dressed in a pair of black capris and a cute flowy tank. I walked out into the living room and found Edward lying back on the futon with Robbie sleeping on his stomach, a cookie in one hand and his phone pressed to his ear.

"It's normal to be nervous for the first of day of school, Jazz," Edward said, smiling when he saw me. I lifted Edward's head and sat down. Edward set his head back down on my thigh, and I gently finger combed his hair as he reassured his baby brother about his first day of sophomore year in high school, which started tomorrow.

"But the cool thing, is that you have a girlfriend this year. Maria is in one of your classes, so you're not alone." I smiled as I listened to Edward, the world's best big brother. "I'm sure Bella would cut it for you, again." Edward tipped his head back to look at my face. "Can you cut Jazz's hair for him this weekend?" he asked. "Just like how you cut it in May?"

I smiled. "Of course," I said. I truly missed those boys.

"Yeah. She said yes. Okay. Have a good time tonight. I miss you, too, buddy. Yeah. I'll see you on the weekend. I love you." Edward ended the call and stuffed his phone back into his jeans pocket. He reached up and quickly wiped a tear from his eye. He was such a family man.

I set my hand on Edward's chest and rubbed his shoulder. "You okay, babe," I asked, trying to hold back my own tears. When Edward was sad, I was.

Edward chuckled, like he always did when was embarrassed, and nodded. "I honestly can't wait to see everyone this weekend."

"I know," I said, leaning over to kiss his lips. "Is Jasper okay?"

"Yeah. He's just never been good at first days of school. He gets overly nervous about things when he doesn't know what to expect."

"I understand that." I thought about my own nerves growing up. I used to cry on the first day of school for years.

Edward sat up and set Robbie on the floor. He took my hand and pulled me onto his legs. He wrapped me in his arms and gave me a tight hug. "My mom's making a big family dinner tonight." He looked a little homesick as he said it.

"Aw. I miss them, too. This weekend is going to be amazing. I can't wait to see them all again. It's going to be great to watch the kids pick out a kitten." I said, setting my hand on his cheek. "But for right now. I'm going to take care you." I kissed his lips. "I believe I promised your nanny and your mom that I would."

"Mm. I love you," he said. He buried his face into my hair and took a deep breath. It made me smile that I was his security blanket, his home away from home. "You're doing an amazing job of taking care of me."

I giggled. "I love you, too, Edward." I snuck another kiss. "And we're taking care of each other. You're doing a fabulous job with me, too."

He rubbed his hand on my hip, looking a little bit serious. "Do you want to talk about what we did in bed?" he asked, looking up at my face.

"Mm. Edward. I have no idea why it felt so different, but that was incredible, baby."

Edward smiled. "I read that I would able to go deeper inside you. It's a different angle, I think, so that could explain it. And I'm glad you liked it. But, uh, do you want to talk about what made you scared when you got on your hands and knees?"

"I just didn't know what to expect. I was nervous, but when you talk to me, Edward, you make everything better. You told me to just feel, so that's what I did." I leaned in and kissed his lips. "I love you, and you know that I trust you with my heart and my body. You wouldn't do anything to hurt me. And that makes everything easy."

"I appreciate that , Bella," he said, kissing me, again. "And, you're right. I would never do anything to hurt you. But, always remember that if you don't feel comfortable with anything, just tell me to stop and I will."

"You're the perfect man, baby," I said, kissing his lips. "I'm starving."

Edward laughed. "God, me, too."

"Maybe I should whip up some cupcakes to take to dinner," I said, hopping up off his knee. I preheated the oven and opened a box of cake mix. Yes, I liked to cook, but I also knew how to cheat. Plus, cake mix cupcakes were delicious. There was no denying that.

Edward came and hopped up on the counter. "Mm. Chocolate."

"I think it's a perfect after sex dessert," I said, making Edward laugh.

"Just don't tell the neighbours that part."

"As if I would," I laughed.

After I added the water, I dipped my finger in the chocolate batter and brought it up to his lips. "Mm. Chocolate Bella. It keeps getting better."

I laughed. "You're crazy."

"About you," he said, winking at me. "You know you don't have to make dessert. You just brought our neighbours cookies this morning."

"Stop being jealous." I started spooning the batter into the cupcake liners. "It's customary to bring something to our hosts. Plus the cookies were payment for their help with the furniture."

"You're perfect, you know that?" he asked.

"I know," I said, giggling.

"And I'm not jealous," he said. "I'm greedy."

I laughed. "What are you talking about?

"I just want you all to myself."

"Aw," I said. He was so sweet. I walked over and stood on my toes, so Edward would lean down and kiss me. "You have me, baby."

In a half hour, Edward and I were standing at Kel and Jax's door. Edward had a plate of 'still too warm to ice' chocolate cupcakes, and I had a tube of frosting, for after dinner. What could we do? It was last minute. And the afternoon was spent doing way, way more fun things than cooking.

"Hey, man. Hey, cutie," Kel said, opening the door for us. "What do you got there?" He looked pretty excited about the dessert. Boys and sugar. They were so easy to please.

"Cupcakes," I said, smiling.

"How did I ever luck into having neighbours like you?" he asked.

"Good karma, maybe?" Edward said. Both guys laughed and it made me smile. Edward had this easy way about him. He could get along with anyone.

I took the cupcakes from Edward and took them to the kitchen. Jax was standing at the stove, stirring a large pot. His hair was pulled back, again, and he had a white apron tied around his waist.

"It smells good in here," I said, setting the cupcakes on the counter.

Jax smiled at me, as he looked up. "Thank you. Yeah. When I'm trapped in my head, I always cook. I find that cooking really gives me time to think. I don't know. Maybe that sounds weird?"

"No, no. I get that completely. It's a great escape." Jax didn't say anything, and went back to stirring. He just nodded his head and smiled, before going back to looking deep in thought.

He was definitely going through a lot, and it was obvious that he needed someone to talk to, or just to confide in. I hoped that Edward and I could be that type of friend to him. Maybe after tonight, he'd feel more comfortable around us and open up.

I had always heard that college was the place we made our lifelong friends. And I saw that quality in these brothers. We had an easy and fast connection with them. I was really looking forward to the coming year.


	12. Dinner and A Deal

**A/N - Argh! So, Fanfiction was all error messages and annoyance, again, today! And when it finally came back on, my laptop started acting crazy! But, I'm here! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 - Dinner and A Deal<strong>

I stood in the kitchen with Jax, leaning against the counter where I had set my cupcakes. "So, I hear you went home last week?" I asked, tentatively, not wanting to upset him, but letting him know that I was here for him at the same time.

Jax looked up at me and smiled. He looked relieved that I brought it up first. It was almost like he didn't want to say anything to spoil dinner. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm being a jackass," he said, shutting off the burner.

"No, you're not. You're allowed to be upset." I smiled back at him.

"I am. I miss my girl, but at the same time, I'm starting to realize that she might just be too immature right now, to want to the same things that I do, you know. She's seventeen and the only things she's interested in are shopping and shoes."

"Well, all girls like those things," I said, and he chuckled and nodded.

"I'm starting to see that," he said, smiling at me. "So, maybe me moving away was a good thing." He shook his head. "But then I feel like an asshole for even thinking that. It's like I'm giving up on her. We've been together for a year, now." He let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, again. You don't want to hear about this."

I smiled reassuringly at him. "I don't mind," I told him honestly. "And if you ever need to vent, I'm right across the hall."

"Thank you, Bella. I really appreciate it."

"Need any help in here?" I looked up and saw Edward standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He smiled at me, but I could see his eyes, and he was taking in the situation. He was trying to get a read on Jax's face.

I noticed his eyebrows pull together ever so slightly, but in a second, he was back to smiling. I really hoped he wasn't jealous of Jax. He was a sweet boy, but obviously, I had absolutely no interest in him.

But, while Edward had no reason to be jealous, I adored him for checking up on me. He never let me out of his sight for too long. I appreciated that, too, because, although these boys were nice, we didn't really know them that well, yet. Edward was nothing, if not fiercely protective. And I found that to be so, so sexy.

"Actually, I think everything is ready," Jax said.

We all helped Jax carry the food to the small black acrylic table they had set up by the wall. He had what looked like a white emergency candle set up in the middle of the table. It made me smile. It was such a single guy thing to do.

"So what are we eating?" Edward asked, as he pulled out my chair for me.

"Oh, I made French food," Jax said, proudly. "French onion soup and salad for starters, and for the entrée, we're having chicken in a red wine sauce."

"Wow," I said. "I'm impressed."

Jax laughed. "Thank you."

"While all the other kids in high school were going on dates and to the movies, young Jackson, here, was in the kitchen, or on the couch watching the Food Network," Kel said, punching his brother in the arm.

"I was trying to impress Ashley," he said, before slurping up a spoonful of soup. "It didn't really work, though." He said it out loud, but I was fairly certain he didn't mean for us to hear him.

"Well," I said, patting Jax's arm, "I know we're all glad that you taught yourself to cook. Because this dinner looks and smells amazing."

And the food tasted phenomenal, too. It was like we were eating out at a fancy restaurant. And the company was even better. Edward and I got along great with the guys. They were really funny, and I was happy that they were our neighbours. It felt like we knew them for months, not days.

"So, have you guys met Dallas, yet?" I asked. No, I wasn't jealous of her anymore, but I was curious about her.

"The hot ass mama, downstairs?" Kel asked, smiling quite widely as he thought about her. Hmm, I thought. Maybe I had another match lined up.

"Yeah."

"I've seen her a few times, but she's mostly with the rug rat."

Edward laughed. "Not a fan of kids?" he asked.

"I'm a fan of loud, dirty sex, and I cannot get my groove on, knowing there's a sweet little girl in the next room."

Jax rolled his eyes at his brother. "Dallas seems like a sweet girl," he said. "Bubbly, flirtatious. I think she works at the mall."

"Yeah, we met her today," I said. "So, who lives in the other suite downstairs?"

"A couple of nerdy guys," Kel said, chuckling. "I think they're physics majors. They never really leave the place."

"Then how do you know what they look like if they never leave?" Edward asked, laughing.

Jax high fived Edward, and I giggled at them. Edward was so adorable. I loved watching him with other guys. He was so romantic with me and sweet with his family, but he could still fit in well with 'the boys.'

"Oh, shut up," Kel laughed. "I saw them when they left to buy a new calculator or something."

"I'm sure they're nice boys," I said. I didn't think we could just judge these guys before we met them. "Do you even know their names?"

"Of course I don't," Kel laughed. "They don't have boobs, so I'm not interested."

I giggled and shook my head. Guys. What else could I say? "I'll bet Bella can find out their names before you, bro," Jax said.

"Of course she can. She's a girl. Nerdy guys will love the attention," Kel said, winking at me.

"Okay. I'm going to get dessert," I said, standing up. I walked into the kitchen and started piping the cupcakes with the cream cheese icing I had brought over. Pretty impressive, I thought, considering I had just thrown this dessert together a half hour before we came.

I overheard Jax going over the conditions of a bet as I walked back over to the table. "So, if Bella finds out their names first, Kel owes her twenty dollars. If Kel finds out first, Bella will make more of her amazing cookies."

I laughed as I set the cupcakes on the table. "What are you guys planning?" I asked, reaching over to rub Edward's thigh under the table.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Bella. You're about to make twenty bucks," Kel said.

"I'll find out their names tonight if you want. But, only to be a good neighbour," I said.

"God, you're too sweet, honey," Kel said. "So, does that mean I get to keep my twenty?"

"Hell, no," Edward said, laughing. "Maybe Bella and I can get a pizza, or something."

I laughed, loving that we were all getting along so well. "Boys, boys, boys," I said, looking over at Edward and smiling. "Why don't we all go take some cupcakes downstairs and just introduce ourselves? Then, tomorrow, Kel can buy us all pizza."

"It's a deal," Kel said, reaching across the table to shake my hand.

Edward smiled at me. "You're so amazing, baby," he whispered, before kissing my cheek.

So, we ate our dessert, and after I ran across the hall to get more cupcakes, the four of us headed downstairs to meet the rest of our neighbours. First, we stopped at Dallas' door. I was over my jealousy, and I wanted to make a better impression. Plus, she had a little girl, and little girls liked cake.

I knocked at apartment 21 and suppressed an eye roll when Dallas opened the door wearing a short navy blue housecoat. Okay, so it was more of a kimono, and it revealed her beautiful, shapely legs. She was truly blessed with an amazing figure.

Seeing her look so utterly sexy while doing something as boring as answering the door, my jealousy flared for a minute, but I think I kept it in check. I felt Edward rubbing my back, and the tension melted away. So, my neighbour was gorgeous. I was okay with that. But, darn it, I was going to buy a kimono for myself.


	13. Downstairs

**A/N - Happy Friday! Yesterday's chapter went up late due to website problems. Make sure you don't miss Chapter 12. Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - Downstairs<strong>

"Hey," Dallas whispered, smiling at us. "Bryce is asleep."

"Okay, we won't keep you," I said. "We just wanted to drop off some goodies for you and your daughter."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you. Thank you," she said, and the dimples made another appearance. Kel elbowed me in the arm, and I rolled my eyes. "And this is Kel and his brother Jax. They live upstairs in 24. They're very handy, too, so if you ever need any help, with anything…"

Oh, my god, that sounded lame. After the words left my mouth, I felt like I had suggested that the boys upstairs would sleep with her. I could feel my cheeks flush, but thankfully, Dallas just giggled.

"Sounds good. Nice to meet you. And thank you for the cupcakes," she said, batting her eyelashes. "I'll see you guys around."

The minute she closed her door, I heard Kel whisper "shit."

"Pants a little tight there?" Jax asked his brother.

"It's just a shame she has a rug rat," Edward said, using Kel's earlier nickname for little Bryce.

I laughed. "You boys are horrible," I said. "Come on. We have more neighbours to meet."

"Wait. Maybe we should invite her for pizza tomorrow," Kel said.

"Or you just want to look at her legs, again," Jax teased, punching his brother in the shoulder.

"Shut up," Kel said, but then shrugged. "You might be right."

Edward and I laughed at them, and I smiled as Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind and rested his head on mine. I felt so loved in that moment, so secure and warm. It made me want to go back up to our apartment and snuggle.

Kel knocked on her door, again and in seconds, the door swung open and Dallas was there smiling that knock out smile. "Hi, again," she purred.

"Uh, hi. We're having pizza tomorrow, my place. Would you like to join us, pretty lady?" Kel was adorable. I had never seen him tongue tied, before. He might deny it, but it looked like he was really into Dallas.

"That would be great actually. I have the day off tomorrow, but I don't have a sitter," Dallas said, looking a little disappointed. "Would it be terribly awkward to bring my daughter along? I mean, she's really into colouring. You just put a colouring book in front of her and she's quiet for hours."

"No. I mean, yes." Kel sighed. "Yes, you can bring her. No, it wouldn't be awkward." He laughed at himself, and Dallas smiled wider.

She reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks, honey."

"Uh, yeah. For sure. How's five o'clock tomorrow night?" Kel looked back at us and we all nodded.

"Sounds great. See you guys, then."

The minute she closed the door, Kel let out a deep breath. "God, why was that so hard?"

I smiled at him. "I think you might me smitten."

The boys all laughed at me. "Cutie, guys don't get smitten."

"Well, they must, because you are," I said in my own defence. "Now, let's go meet the last couple of neighbours."

Edward took my hand as we turned around to knock on the door across the hall, number 22.

"We're not interested," someone called out from behind the door.

Kel started laughing. "Say something, Bella. They'll listen to a chick."

"Um, like what do I say?" I asked, feeling a mix of excitement and nerves.

"Hey, sexy boys. I brought sugar?" Jax sugggested, winking at me.

"Don't you dare," Edward said, smiling as he patted my bum.

I giggled. "I won't." I cleared my throat and knocked, again. "Um, hello. This is your new neighbour, Bella, from upstairs."

We heard some whispering behind the door, before it swung open. There were two guys about twenty years old standing side by side at the door. The guy on the left was heavyset, with stringy blonde hair and large black, plastic framed glasses. On the right, was a tall lanky guy with light brown hair, and a huge smile. He wasn't your stereotypical looking nerd, like Kel had suggested.

They were both just standing there staring at us. I looked behind me, and Edward, Kel and Jax were staring back. It was a mini standoff. They were sizing each other up. It was cute. Guys were hilarious. So, I figured that I'd better say something.

"Hi. My name is Bella Swan, apartment 23 upstairs. I brought you some cupcakes." I smiled, but no one said anything. So, I kept talking. "This is Edward, my fiancé. And these guys are Kel and Jax. They live across the hall from us, number 24. We just thought it would be nice to meet everyone in the building."

"Nice to meet you," the smiley, lanky guy said. He had a high pitched voice, and I heard Kel holding back a laugh. Edward elbowed him in the arm, and the pudgy roommate frowned. "I'm Michael and this is my roommate, Tony. Thanks for the dessert."

Tony pursed his lips together, as if he didn't like us knowing his name. I glanced down at his black t-shirt and held back a giggle. He was wearing a t-shirt that read "trust no one." Ah, an X-Files fan. We had a conspiracy theorist in the building.

So, again, no one was saying anything, so I panicked. "Hey, we're all having pizza tomorrow night at five. Do you guys want to come and join us?"

Tony and Michael looked at each other, as if communicating without speaking. I turned around and looked at Edward. He shrugged. "Yeah, it would be like a big house party. A good opportunity to get to know each other, since we'll all be under the same roof for the next school year, at least."

I smiled up at my fiancé. I was so grateful to him for helping me out of a very awkward situation. He winked at me. So smooth.

"Uh, yeah," Michael finally said. "We'll try to make it up."

"Okay, great," I said. "It was nice meeting you, both."

Tony closed the door and Kel started laughing. "Told you." He turned and ran up the stairs. We all followed him up.

"They weren't that bad," I said. "And it would have been nice if you guys would have said something to help me out instead of staring at them like they were in a zoo."

Kel laughed. "Huh. It was like that, wasn't it." He shook his head. "But I still can't believe you invited them for pizza. The one guy didn't say a word to us. Tomorrow night is going to be awkward."

"You guys didn't say anything, either," Edward pointed out.

"Touché," Jax said. "But, I guess we'll see how it all plays out, tomorrow."

I was actually really excited about pizza tomorrow night. It would be nice to get on friendly terms with everyone that lived in the building with us. I know that my dad, the police chief of Forks, would be proud of me for getting to know my neighbours and becoming comfortable in my surroundings.

We said our goodnights in the hallway. I gave Jax a hug. "Thank you for dinner tonight. It was amazing. And remember my offer."

"Definitely," he said. "We'll see you two tomorrow."

Kel kissed my cheek, and Edward did the whole half handshake, half hug thing with the guys. "Night," I said, before we closed our apartment door.

"What offer?" Edward asked me, as he locked the apartment door.

"What?"

"With Jax?" His eyebrows were furrowed a bit.

"I just offered to listen to him if he ever needed to talk. He's going through this whole thing with his girlfriend Ashley."

"Oh."

"What does that mean?" I asked him, frowning.

"It means that I think Jax likes you."


	14. It's Always You

**A/N - Happy Saturday! My puppy is literally the equivalent to a toddler...that bites. I cannot take my eyes off of him for a second. When he sleeps I write and read your reviews! Thank you for the escape! haha! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 - It's Always You<strong>

"Of course Jax likes me. We're friends." I couldn't believe Edward was going to start something right now. I thought the night had gone perfectly. Dinner was great, and we got to spend time with the brothers across the hall, as well as introduce ourselves to our downstairs neighbours.

"No, I mean, I think he has a crush on you," Edward clarified. And he looked dead serious when he said it. He wasn't teasing me.

"That's ridiculous," I said, walking into our bedroom. I pulled my shirt and capris off, before slipping on my new sweatpants and a white tank and sitting on the edge of the bed. I thought that Edward was going to follow me into the bedroom, but he wasn't here.

I sighed. I walked out into the living room and didn't see Edward, until I looked out at the balcony. Edward was leaning on the railing, looking out at the courtyard below. A huge part of me wanted to just go to bed. I didn't feel like fighting.

But, I knew that today had been rough on Edward. He was a little homesick after he talked to his brother on the phone. He was dealing with a lot of emotions and I wasn't just going to ignore them.

I was engaged to him and I loved him, and we were going to talk this out. I didn't want Edward to be jealous of any man. I loved him and only him. And I didn't want tension and weirdness with our new neighbours. We were going to be seeing them a lot and it would make for a long year if there was.

I slid open the patio door and quickly closed it behind me, so Robert wouldn't get out. Edward didn't turn around, so I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my chest to his back.

Edward hummed in what sounded like pleasure and it gave me hope that he wasn't upset with me. I kissed the middle of his back.

"Do you remember what I said today at the mall?" Edward asked, honestly startling me when he spoke.

"You said lots of things."

He chuckled under his breath. "I said that over the next couple of years, I was bound to get jealous."

"Uh, huh."

"Well, let's just say it happened a little sooner than I expected."

And here I thought that Edward was mad at me. It was such a stupid thing for me to think, too.

I pulled Edward's body a little closer to mine. "Let's go for a walk," I suggested, before letting go of his waist.

Edward followed me into the apartment and after zipping me up in his grey hoodie, We headed out of the building for a walk, hand in hand.

"I'm sorry for ruining your night," he said, as we started walking down the path that led around the Wedgwood property.

"You didn't ruin anything, Edward. I just don't like to see you upset."

"Can I be honest?"

"Of course you can."

"You looked so impressed with dinner tonight."

"It was good," I said.

"I know. I wish I could cook like that for you."

"Do you know what my favourite meal was today?" I asked, squeezing his hand. "The toast you made me for breakfast."

Edward laughed. "Better than chicken in red wine sauce?"

"By a long shot, babe," I told him honestly. "Look. I like Jax. I think he's a great guy."

"This isn't making me feel better."

"Let me finish." I let go of his hand and slapped his bum, making him laugh. "He's nice, but his heart is hurting. He doesn't know what to do about his long distance relationship, and I just offered an ear if he ever needed to talk.

"You, Edward, own my heart and soul. I love you, and I will forever. I don't see what you see about Jax liking me. But, even if you're right, and he does, it doesn't matter to me. Because I don't see him that way. Okay?"

Edward stopped me in the middle of the path, set his hands on my cheeks and leaned in to kiss my lips. It was one of those great kisses that you could feel everywhere. I wished we were back upstairs.

"Thank you for that, Bella," he whispered against my lips. "I love you, too."

"Good."

He laughed, before turning around and plucking a little white daisy from beside the path. He passed it to me and I actually felt a little teary by the gesture. This right here was Edward. So sweet, so loving, so loyal. He told me once during the summer that he gave me flowers just to see me smile. How could I ever believe that he was anything less than perfect?

I blinked back the tears and took Edward's hand, again. "Can I make a confession, too?" I asked, smiling up at Edward's face.

He chuckled. "Shoot."

"I got jealous of Dallas, again, tonight."

"I know you did," he said, squeezing my hand. "I could see it on your face."

"I feel bad about it, though. I mean, you just spent the entire afternoon with me in bed, proving that you like my body, and then, I go and feel jealous, again."

"Bella, what we did in bed this afternoon was hardly a chore."

"I know that. I just-"

"I love you, and I think you're perfect. That's all there is to it."

I giggled. "It's just that she looks like she's stepped off some kind of runway. And that's just when she's a home alone, watching infomercials or something."

"So, you're saying that you want more lingerie?"

I laughed. "No. Well, I don't know. I thought that kimono she was wearing was pretty sexy."

"Nah."

"Nah? Edward, are you blind?"

He laughed. "No, Bella. I can see quite well. And what I see right in front of me is a beautiful, sexy, amazing and perfect woman. That kimono isn't you."

"So, I'm not sensual or exotic enough for a kimono?"

Edward let go of my hand and slapped my bum. "Let me finish," he said, making me smile. "If you went out and bought that same housecoat, then I would have a fiancé that was trying to be someone else. And I don't want anyone else. I want you."

This time a tear did slip from the corner of my eye. Edward always, always, knew what to say to make me feel better, and beautiful in my own skin.

He reached up to wipe my cheek. "Don't cry, baby girl," he whispered, brushing my lips with his. "Dallas can wear whatever the hell she wants. It doesn't matter to me. She is a pretty girl, but what I find attractive, Bella, is a woman, my fiancé, that feels confident enough in her own skin, to wear what makes her feel beautiful.

"And I love you in lingerie, too, Bella, but when you wear cotton panties and a tank top, I think you are stunning. When you wear an oversized, tacky tourist t-shirt, you are perfection."

"Thank you," I whispered before I snuck another kiss.

"It's always you, angel."

Edward and I walked back up to our apartment and got ready for bed. I walked out of the bathroom to find Edward lying in bed in just his boxers. And as if that sight wasn't perfect enough, he had Robbie in bed, too.

"Someone wanted to sleep with his mom," Edward said, winking at me, before I turned off the lights and climbed into bed. With Robbie snuggled between us and Edward's hand on my bum, how could I complain?


	15. Shiver

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - Shiver<strong>

**Monday, September 6**

Edward was kissing my neck and shoulder as I woke up. "Mm. You are so gorgeous, baby," he hummed, tracing his fingers up and down my arms.

"Well, thank you. What an amazing way to wake up." I smiled, just enjoying his touch.

"I'm glad," he said. "Everything is good with us, right?"

I smiled and rolled over to face him. "Absolutely. I kind of like it when you're jealous."

He chuckled. "Oh, do you?"

"Yeah. It's sexy." I sat up enough to nip at his bottom lip.

"That I'm insecure, sometimes?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"No, just that you love me so much. You're so protective of me and it's both sweet and sexy to me."

Edward smiled and kissed my lips. "Well, I do love you a lot."

I giggled, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close. "I love you, too."

I slipped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. When I got back to bed, Edward was on his cell phone. "First day of school today, huh, princess?"

I smiled. Sweet little Alice. I couldn't believe she was starting the third grade today. She was getting so big. I missed her perky, happy personality that she brought with her everywhere she went.

"You're going to do great, today. I'm proud of you, Alice." Edward smiled at me and motioned me over. "Yeah. Bella's right here. Okay, I love you, princess. I'll see you in a few days. Give everyone a hug for me."

I smiled as I took the phone. "Hi, Alice," I said.

"Bella. Guess what? Mom did my hair in little ponytails, no, um, pigtails and I'm wearing the red and blue plaid skirt that grams bought me when she took me shopping. Do you think that I should wear a black t-shirt or a blue t-shirt? I was thinking that I should wear the blue one."

I giggled. I couldn't get enough of her. She was such a little diva. "I agree, Alice. One hundred percent. The blue shirt is the perfect match. Can you get your mom to take a picture? I want to see how beautiful you look today."

"Okay. Oh, my mom said breakfast is ready. I love you, Bella."

I blinked back my tears. She was such an angel. Edward smiled supportively at me, and rubbed my arm. "I love you, too, Alice. I can't wait to hear all the details from your day."

After I hung up the phone, I snuggled up to Edward's chest. "She has the perfect outfit for her first day."

"Oh, I can only imagine," he laughed. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "What do you want to do today?" he asked. "You know, besides me?"

I giggled, slapping his bare leg. "What?" he laughed. "Are you denying it?" he asked.

"Well, I sort of thought you could do me," I said, smirking at him.

Edward smiled, looking both shocked and impressed at my bluntness. "It would be my pleasure," he said, rolling on top of me and then pressing a kiss to my lips. He propped himself up on one arm and traced his fingers along my collar bone. "Look at this sexy body," he whispered.

I felt a shiver run through my body at his delicate touch. "Edward," I breathed. I was always in awe of the gentle way he caressed my skin. He treated me like I was the most precious thing in the world. And combined with the way he was looking at me in that moment, I most certainly felt that way.

Edward continued to worship my body with the softest kisses, like whispers on my delicate, sensitive skin. It was the sweetest torture. I wanted more. I wanted him to press his lips to me harder, really make me feel him.

But the tender way he was kissing me, stimulated my skin. I waited for each touch. I was trembling with desire. I was so turned on in that moment. Edward was the best kind of lover any woman could ever ask for. He was a giver. And from the look on his face, he found pleasure out of my own arousal.

He wanted to give me the world. And that was part of the reason for his jealousy last night. Jax cooked us an amazing meal for dinner, and Edward had felt inadequate. He wanted to spoil me. But, what he didn't realize, was that he didn't need to do everything for me, give me everything. He didn't need to try so hard. He had me. He had my heart.

Edward was so amazing, so perfect in my eyes. So, he couldn't cook. That didn't matter to me in the least. He had other talents. He could dance and sing and play the guitar. But, more than that, he had beautiful qualities. He was loving, caring, generous and intelligent.

Edward was an incredible human being and I felt so blessed, so lucky to have not only met him, but to share my life with him, my future.

I gasped as Edward nipped at my neck. I had been lost in my own thoughts, soothed by his kisses. I hadn't expected him to bite. My skin was so sensitive, now. "Oh, my god, Edward," I cried.

I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling it, and bringing his lips to mine. He smiled against my lips, before finally giving me that nice hard kiss that I had been craving. My hands moved down his back and I savoured the softness and warmth of his skin which contrasted with the strength and hardness of his muscles.

"Make love to me," I said. I couldn't stand one more minute of this delicious torture. I needed to feel all of him.

He hummed against my lips, and smiled, before reaching over to the bedside table. I closed my eyes and tried to get my breathing under control. Edward had me breathless and he had done nothing more than kiss me, and innocently caress my skin. He had that much power, control over my body's reactions. It was incredible, really.

I felt Edward's hands on the outsides of my thighs. He lightly scratched his fingernails up and down from my knees to my hips. He leaned in and kissed the underside of my right breast.

"Baby," I whined. It all felt so good, too good. "Hurry."

Edward chuckled. "Never." Oh, I was so going to spank him for doing this to me. But, later. Right now, I was too caught up in Edward's touch.

He moved up my body to suck at my breast. I couldn't control the sounds that tore from lips. It felt like a shock of electricity flowing through my body and his lips were the power source. I felt myself physically shaking as he finally slid inside of me.

Edward groaned. He moved at a steady pace, fast enough that I didn't have time to savour each movement. I was gripping onto his biceps and he was holding his upper body up with his forearms, so he could look into my eyes.

The sensations coursing through my body were beyond pleasure. I didn't have a word to describe how I felt. It was almost too much, but I didn't want him to stop. He was panting and I had altogether stopped breathing.

Thankfully for my lungs, neither of lasted too long. I came with a cry triggering Edward's own release. I was trembling for minutes after. I had no idea how this time was different, but it was. It was like Edward and I had made an even deeper connection.

It was a powerful moment for us when our eyes met, again. I was overwhelmed with so many emotions; love, pleasure and contentment. Edward smiled and kissed my lips.

"There is definitely something to be said for anticipation," I said, when I had finally found my voice.

Edward chuckled. "That was something, huh?" He reached up to run his thumb over my kiss swollen lips. I pressed a kiss to it and he smiled. "I love you, my sweet girl,"

"I love you, too, baby." Wriggled on the bed and sat up a little on the pillows. "So much, in fact, that I'm making you pancakes. From scratch."

Edward smiled, and he looked so darn handsome when he was this happy. "From scratch?" he asked, winking at me. "Well, that has to be the biggest boost to my ego in a long time."

I giggled, loving that we could so easily transition from fun to passion and back again. "You know what? I think I'll make them cinnamon pancakes."

"Holy shit," he said, winking at me. I burst into a fit of giggles at his teasing. He smiled down at my face. "Well, for cinnamon, I think I'll pull out the guitar and serenade you as you cook."

I set my hands on Edward's cheeks and pulled his head down so I could press a kiss to his lips. This just might have been the best morning of my life.


	16. Sticky

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - Sticky<strong>

I pulled on my Oregon t-shirt, and Edward put on a pair of black boxer briefs, before we went into the kitchen. I got out all my ingredients and started a pot of coffee while Edward fed the kitten and unpacked his guitar. He brought a chair into the kitchen from the dining room set and sat in the doorway.

I started mixing the flour, sugar, eggs and milk together while Edward strummed a pretty song for me. I walked to the cupboard to get the cinnamon. "While that was a beautiful song, I thought I was going to be serenaded," I said, smiling over at Edward.

Edward had that gooey warm, sexy, masculine voice that was pure sex. And I would take any chance that I could to hear it. Everything about this man was a turn on to me.

He laughed. "Any requests?"

"Hmm," I said, leaning against the counter, and licking some pancake batter off of my finger. "What about that song you sang me in the bathtub after we made love for the very first time? It was something about the sea?"

Edward smiled. "Sea of Love?"

"Yeah. That one," I said, walking over to steal a kiss.

Edward smiled at me and slid his hand under my t-shirt. He squeezed my bum, before slapping it lightly. I giggled and slapped at his hand. Edward winked at me. He was so playful, today, so turned on.

I didn't predict that we would be doing too much today. Well, nothing that involved us leaving the apartment, anyway.

I walked back across the kitchen to stir the cinnamon into the batter. "Hey, come back," Edward said, pinching his fingers in the air. "I want that sexy ass in my hands, again."

I giggled. "I'm going to feed you, first. And you're going to sing to me. And then you can do whatever you want to my body."

"God, baby. Is that a promise?" he asked.

"Um, I think so?" I said, a little sceptically.

Edward laughed. "You know I always make you feel good."

"I know," I said, biting my lip.

Edward smiled at me, before strumming the guitar and starting the song. I grinned at him, before I heated up the frying pan. Mm. He voice was incredible. I started cooking up the pancakes, moving my hips to the music.

I had a nice little stack of cinnamon pancakes going. Edward treated me to a bonus blues song right after he finished my song request. My fiancé was very cool. I was so impressed.

"Okay, babe," I said. "Breakfast is ready."

"It smells amazing, Bella. Thank you," he said.

I stood on my toes to kiss his chin. "You're welcome."

He carried the plate and maple syrup to the dining room table for me, and I brought my OJ and a cup of coffee for him. We sat beside each other on the bench seat. It was becoming a trend with us. We liked to be as close to each other a possible. It made me feel adored.

"Mm," Edward hummed, as he chewed. "God…Bella…" I giggled. He was trying to talk as he ate, his mouth full of cinnamon pancakes. He took a swallow of coffee, and then smiled at me. "Your cinnamon pancakes are now my new favourite food."

I smiled. "I'm glad you approve."

"Oh, baby. I more than approve." He leaned in to kiss my lips, and I laughed when our lips, sticky with syrup, pulled apart.

I leaned in to lick his maple lips. "I think you're the most delicious thing I've ever tasted," I whispered.

"Ooh, Bella. You've given me a good idea. How long has it been since I've licked something sweet off of your sexy body?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrows up and down at me, looking so incredibly mischievous. I loved it.

"Too long, I think." I winked at him. "But, I think it's been even longer for me, since I've licked something sweet off of your hot body."

"Maple syrup?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I said, snatching the bottle just as he reached for it. Edward laughed at me, and I smiled. I squeezed a little syrup on his chest, and then leaned in to lick it off before it could drip.

"I don't think you got it all," Edward said, smirking. "I still feel sticky."

I giggled. "Fine." I leaned in to lick and suck and kiss his chest. Edward's skin always tasted good, but with syrup, it was divine.

"Mm, baby. That feels so good." He reached behind me to rub my back. "But, I do believe that you promised me something."

I peeked up at his face, and then kissed his chin. "What's that?"

"You promised me that after we ate, I could do anything I wanted to your body."

"And what is it that you want to do?" I asked. I kissed his lips and he smiled.

"I want to find out how amazing you taste when you're covered in maple syrup."

"That's not that original," I teased, rubbing his thigh.

"Oh, I'm not finished. I want you naked, lying on the dining room table, while I taste your syrupy skin."

I felt my skin flush. "The table?"

"Well, I don't think you want syrup on the bedspread." He leaned in and kissed my lips. "Tell me no if you uncomfortable."

Edward was so amazing. I was always blown away by how he could be so in control and sexy, but caring and nurturing at the same time.

"I'm okay. But, um, we have to eat on this table. And what about company?"

Edward chuckled. "How many times have I told you to stop over thinking these things. We'll wash the table."

He stood up and tugged my shirt off, leaving me completely naked. I quickly covered my chest. "Edward. Robbie is looking at me."

Edward burst out laughing, as he looked over at the kitten. Robert was sitting on the futon, blatantly staring at us. "Um, that's so weird," he chuckled. "Let me put him in our room."

Edward scooped up the kitten and ran down the hall with him. I giggled as I cleared the table of everything but the maple syrup. Edward walked back into the dining room and pulled my naked body against him.

"So, did Robert ruin the mood, or…"

I laughed. "Are you kidding? Of course not. What kind of crazy woman wouldn't want Edward Cullen to lick syrup off of her body?" I kissed his chest, as he laughed. "I just don't want an audience."

"A feline audience?"

"Any species, actually," I teased.

"Mm. Good girl. I want you all to myself."

He leaned in and kissed me hard. When he pulled back, I was gasping for air. Edward lifted me up bridal style and set me on the long dining room table. I tensed up. I had this irrational fear that the table would break.

"Relax, baby," he whispered, leaning over me. He softly kissed my lips. "This is a good solid table. Your mom likely spent a fortune for high quality furniture, you are as light as a feather, and we assembled it, together."

I smiled. "Valid arguments. You should look into law school."

"I'd rather look at you." I giggled at how cheesy he was. He raised his eyebrow, as if challenging me to tease him. I bit my lip and batted my eyelashes. He groaned and we were back to sex.

Edward picked up the syrup and squeezed a little on the tip of each of my breasts. Edward leaned in and got to work cleaning me up. The sensation was incredible. The syrup was cold, his mouth was hot, and my body was still sensitive from our early morning romp in bed.

Edward kept me breathing hard as he first poured, then licked, syrup from my stomach, hip bones and thighs. I sat up and hopped off of the table. I couldn't take anymore of Edward's teasing. I took his hand in mine and pulled him to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower, before yanking down Edward's underwear. He smirked at me as I whispered "shower sex."


	17. Daddies

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 - Daddies<strong>

Apparently, Edward and I couldn't get enough of each other. But, I figured that was how it should be for a young engaged couple. We had made love in the shower, which was heavenly, and then snuggled together in bed. But, after making love twice before ten AM on a Monday morning, who would question our need for a nap.

I woke up at around one in the afternoon to a beeping sound. I stretched and ran to the bathroom. When I came out, Edward was sitting on the bed in just his boxers. He had a plate with two pizza pockets on it, and a can of coke on the nightstand.

"I figured since you made breakfast, I would tackle lunch."

I leaned in and kissed his lips. "Thank you. You're sweet."

"I'm trying to beat that amazing breakfast I made you yesterday. You know, the not burnt toast?"

I giggled. "I seriously love you so much, Edward. You don't need to try so hard to impress me, you know. You are the most amazing man I have ever met. I truly feel like the luckiest woman in the world."

Edward smiled and I could tell how much what I said meant to him. "I love you, too, Bella." He leaned in for a kiss. "But just so you know, I'm always going to try and impress you." I smiled and kissed his sexy lips, again. See. I was so darn lucky.

Edward lifted the pizza pocket to my mouth and I took a bite. "Mm. I can see how you lived on these last year. They're so good."

Edward laughed. "It wasn't by choice." He took a bite of my pizza pocket. "If only I had known that the way to get good food was to get engaged, I'd have done it ages ago."

I gasped in mock surprise and pinched his thigh, making Edward laugh. "So, what you're saying is that you only proposed to me for my cooking?"

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me. "You know your cooking is only a perk," he said, rubbing my thigh. "I'm marrying you so you'll do my laundry."

I laughed and took another bite of my lunch. "You're lucky that I love you so much, Edward Anthony Cullen."

"I am lucky." He pulled the collar of my t-shirt down over my shoulder and pressed a kiss there.

We finished our lunch and then went into the living room to watch TV. I loved lazy days like this one. Edward even made us a bag of microwave popcorn. We found some daytime talk shows and watched paternity test results.

"How can these guys not want to be the daddy?" Edward asked on a commercial break. I was leaning against his chest and he had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, his fingers caressing my arm. "Those babies are adorable."

I looked up at his face and smiled. "Well, not all men are as honourable and dedicated as you are, I guess."

He smiled back down at me and kissed my lips. "I can't wait to be your baby daddy."

I giggled. "You're sweet, but let's hope that's not for a few years, yet."

I loved my perfect family man. Everything he said to me was sweet, sensitive and showed me how full of love his heart was. I wasn't ready for a baby, yet. But I knew that when we did decide to have babies, Edward would be an amazing daddy.

At four o'clock, I reluctantly left the warmth of Edward's arms and got up to get ready for pizza night at Kel and Jax's place. I was truly looking forward to spending more time with our neighbours.

Edward had ran down to the store to pick up some chips and dip to take across the hall, after pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt. Oh, to be a guy.

I put on some comfy jeans and a fancy tank top. I wanted to look nice, but, let's face it. It was just pizza, so I didn't want to go too crazy. I brushed through my wavy hair and put a little styling product in it. I was just about to start putting on my makeup when my phone rang.

I ran into our bedroom and picked up my cell. "Hey, daddy," I said, smiling, just from seeing his name on my caller ID.

"Hey, kiddo. How are you two settling in?"

I flopped on the bed and laid back against my pillow. "Really good, dad. It's starting to feel like home, here." I smiled as I said it. And it was true. Edward had made the transition back to Seattle so easy for me. "Bur, I do miss you, though."

"I miss you, too, Bells."

"So, how's the fishing up in Canada?" I asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from topics that might make me cry. "As good as Washington?"

"It's pretty good. We fished today, but yesterday, Heidi wanted to go shopping."

I laughed. Heidi totally wore the pants in that relationship. "How was that?"

"Don't laugh, Bells. It was pretty bad. We went antiquing." I couldn't stop giggling. My dad sounded appalled, saying 'antiquing' as if it was a bad word.

"You're cute, dad," I said, smiling. "Where is your gorgeous new bride?"

"Oh, she's in the shower. We're going out to eat tonight."

"Aw. Have a great time, daddy. Actually, Edward and I are going across the hall to have pizza with everyone from the building."

"That sounds fun," my dad said, sounding like the sceptical police chief that he was.

I laughed. "We met everybody last night. They all seem nice," I said, hoping to reassure him.

"Okay," he said. "Oh, Heidi's ready to go. She says hi."

I smiled. "Give my step mom a hug for me. I love you, daddy. Thanks for calling."

"Love you, too, kiddo. Tell Edward we said hello. I'll talk to you, soon."

I heard the front door close, just as I ended the call. I set my phone on the bedside table, and wiped a couple of stray tears from my cheeks. Edward walked into the room and hurried over to me, panicking like he always did when I cried.

"Who was that? Are you okay?"

I smiled, because I loved him so much. "That was my dad," I said, and Edward nodded in understanding, and rubbed my feet. "They say hi."

"How's the honeymoon going?"

"Oh, I guess Heidi made him go antiquing yesterday. He doesn't sound impressed."

Edward laughed. "Good for her."

"Yeah. I think they're having a great time."

"They deserve it. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm good. I just miss him, that's all." I said. I got up on my knees and crawled to the end of the bed to wrap my arms around Edward and steal a much needed hug. He hummed as he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me close to his chest. "How was shopping?"

"Good. I ended up buying three different kinds of chip dip because I couldn't decide." I smiled. God, I loved him. I pressed a loud, wet kiss to his lips and he laughed. "What was that for?"

"For being adorable."

"Awesome." He laughed. "You look gorgeous. Are you ready to go?"

"No, I just need to put on some makeup. I'll be ready in like two minutes."

"Okay. There's no hurry." I kissed my perfect fiancé once more, before jogging into the bathroom to put on a quick coat of mascara and some lip gloss. I was pretty low maintenance.

I found Edward in the kitchen feeding the kitten. I walked up behind him and squeezed his bum as he bent down to set the food dish on the floor. "I'm ready to go." Edward stood up and pulled me into his arms.

"Mm, lip gloss," he whispered, smirking, before leaning in to kiss me.

I smiled as he pulled back, his own lips a little shiny, now. "Don't you dare start anything," I teased, slipping my hands into his back pockets. "I don't want to miss our first college party."

He laughed. "Yeah. I have a feeling it's going to be a wild one."


	18. College Party

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you all so much for sticking me with me for the sequel! I'm having so much fun writing it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - College Party<strong>

"Oh, yeah. Happy first college party," Edward said, reaching behind me to the counter and then passing me a bright yellow tulip.

I smiled. "Thank you, baby," I said, standing on my toes to kiss his lips. "It's beautiful."

"You're very welcome."

I grabbed a juice glass from the cupboard, filled it with water and set my tulip in it. It was so happy and cheerful on the counter. I loved it.

Edward took my hand and the grocery bag, and we walked across the hall to Jax and Kel's place. We were a little early, so I hoped the guys were ready. Edward knocked on the door and Jax opened it, smiling widely at us.

"Hey, guys. I'm glad you're here. Kel is driving me crazy."

Edward chuckled. "How so?"

"He doesn't know what to wear, oh, and, I quote, how is a player like him supposed to take care of a kid?"

Edward laughed. "He's really into Dallas, huh?"

"Yeah, it looks like it," Jax said. "It would be nice to see him settle down a little instead of having a revolving door around here."

"Hey, Bella, Edward," Kel said, walking out of his room. He gave me a hug and patted Edward's arm. "Do you think this place is kid proof?"

I laughed, kissing Edward's shoulder. "Be right back," I whispered, before looping my arm in Kel's. "Come on. Let's go check," I said, leading him into the living room.

"Shit," Kel sighed, picking up a Playboy from the coffee table. "Why the hell am I so nervous?"

I smiled, picking a lighter up off the couch and passing it to Kel. "You like her."

"Bella, I'm not a relationship kind of guy. That's my brother's thing. I'm a one night stand kind of guy. You know, no feelings, no commitments."

"No, I don't know what that's like," I told him, honestly. "But, if you like Dallas, why not give it a try? You know, the relationship thing?"

He chuckled. "I don't know. I had a girl back in high school. Thought it was the real deal, you know, high school sweethearts and all that crap. Then she cheated on me." He shrugged. "No offence, cutie, but I don't trust girls."

"None taken. You had a bad experience. But, not all girls are the same. Trust me. I can tell you that Dallas didn't have a perfect relationship with Bryce's dad, so she may be wary about men. Maybe you can prove each other wrong?"

Kel nodded, like he was thinking about what I said. And I hoped he did give things with Dallas an honest try. Everyone deserved to feel what I did when I was with Edward. Love was the most beautiful emotion that anyone could experience, and I hoped that Kel had a chance to feel that someday.

Edward and Jax walked into the living room with bowls of chips and dips. They were laughing about something, and it was so nice to see Edward and Jax getting along. I was so glad that Edward seemed to be over his jealousy. I wanted him to be able to be comfortable with the boys across the hall, maybe even become their friend.

"Got the place all baby proofed, pops," Jax teased his brother.

"Shut the hell up," Kel said, punching his little brother on the shoulder. There was a knock at the door and Kel pointed at Jax. "Don't say anything stupid to her. Don't screw this up for me."

He ran to the door and Jax shook his head. "What the hell is he so worried about? I'm the sweet brother."

Edward and I laughed with him. These guys were hilarious. All of a sudden, an adorable little red haired toddler ran into the living room. She was wearing little pink leggings and a white and pink striped t-shirt. And she had a huge pink stuffed bunny under her arm. The little cutie loved pink.

"Hey, sweetie," I said, crouching down in front of her. "I'm Bella. Are you Bryce?"

"Yep," she said, smiling. I looked up at Edward and he was smiling down at me with that look, again. That 'you are amazing with children and I can't wait to make babies with you' look.

I shook my head at him and he laughed. We could totally communicate without words, now. And I loved it.

"Hi, honey. My name is Edward. What's your bunny's name?"

"Ears," she said, making us all laugh. She smiled before hiding her face behind the stuffed animal.

"Are you being shy, Brycie?" I looked up and saw Dallas walking in with a love struck Kel at her side. But, I guess I couldn't blame him. She was wearing shiny black leggings and a curve hugging black and white t-shirt dress. It had a scoop neck showing off her best assets. What made me laugh was that Kel had a huge pink bag on his shoulder, which obviously belonged to Bryce.

"She just introduced us to Ears," Jax said. "Welcome."

"Thanks," Dallas said, smiling. She scooped up her daughter and held her on her hip. "Where do you want me to set her up to colour?"

"Oh, uh, we can set her up at the card table," Kel said, leading the way.

Dallas set her daughter on one of the chairs, and after taking the bag from Kel, took out a huge colouring book and a package of crayons. The smile on the little girl's face when she picked up her crayons was beyond cute.

"Okay," Dallas said, setting her hands on her narrow waist. "She's gone to the world, now. Trust me."

I looked over at Kel and he was grinning from ear to ear. It was really quite cute. "Um, can she eat pizza?"

Jax started laughing and Kel shot him a scowl. "Uh, shit. Sorry. Was that a stupid question?" Kel looked at Dallas like he had lost her before he had her. "I'm sorry. I don't know a damn, I mean, darn thing about kids."

Dallas smiled that dimpled smile at him and rubbed his bicep. "Don't worry about it, Kel. I didn't know anything about kids, either. You learn as you go. She doesn't like pizza, but she just had a peanut butter and banana sandwich before we came, so she's fine."

Jax laughed. "Kel still eats those," he said, nudging his brother in the arm. Kel was about to snap at Jax, until Dallas stepped in.

"Oh, that's so sweet," she cooed. "You'll have to come downstairs sometime and I'll make you one of mine. I have it on good authority that I make the best sandwiches in the whole wide world."

"I'd like that," Kel said, smiling. And all was right in the world. Kel already had a second date set up. Now, hopefully he would relax.

We all sat down on the couch and Kel put some music on. The doorbell rang again, and Jax ran to answer it. He came back in the room with a stack of five pizza boxes.

"Wow," I said. "That's a lot of pizza."

Jax laughed, as he set the boxes on the coffee table. "I had no idea what you guys liked, so I ordered one each of plain cheese, pepperoni mushroom, Hawaiian, all meat, and a vegetarian."

"This is great. Thanks," Edward said.

Jax ran to the kitchen to get paper plates and Kel was getting us drinks, when the doorbell rang, again. "Will someone get that?" one of the guys yelled from the kitchen.

"I'll go," I said, hopping up from the couch. I figured it would be Tony and Michael from downstairs. It was probably best that I got the door, considering I had invited them for pizza, anyway.

And sure enough, Michael was standing in front of me with a huge smile on his face. He was cute, dressed in a brown sweater over a plaid dress shirt and tan cords. He looked like a professor. He passed me a little brown Tupperware container. "I made hummus," he said, proudly.

"Oh, that's great. I'm glad you could make it," I said. "Hi, Tony," I said. Michael's conspiracy theorist roommate stepped in the door, and slinked down the hallway with only a nod as a greeting.

"Just ignore him," Michael chuckled, embarrassedly. "He's not really good around new people." He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Especially girls."

I nodded. "Well, that's okay. I'm fairly shy, myself. But, the pizza just got here, so come on in."

Michael followed me into the living room, and I had to smile at Edward who was looking over the back of the couch, waiting for me. It looked like Tony had taken my place on the couch beside Edward and was already halfway through a slice of cheese pizza.

A giggle slipped from my lips, and Edward smiled at me. We had some very interesting neighbours.


	19. Bums and Bonds

**A/N - Oh, fan fiction! Must you drive me crazy! More glitches this morning! But, luckily, it's working! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 - Bums and Bonds<strong>

"Michael made hummus," I said, setting it on the coffee table.

"That's great man, thanks," Jax said, looking over at me from behind Michael's shoulder and scrunching up his face. These boys were horrible.

Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his lap. I giggled as I fell back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed a kiss to the back of my head.

"Best seat in the house," I said, quietly, turning to kiss his lips. Tony glanced up at us from his seat, right beside Edward, and frowned a little. I hoped we hadn't made him too uncomfortable. But, I figured, kissing was allowed at college parties, right?

"You want the all meat pizza?" I asked Edward, leaning forward to grab a plate.

"Yeah. Thanks, baby," he said, rubbing my hip.

I put a slice of meat and Hawaiian on the same plate and sat back against Edward's chest. I took a bite of mine and then fed Edward a bite of his pizza. He laughed as a big string of cheese stretched out connecting his mouth to his pizza.

"So, Bella," Michael said. "What are you studying?"

"Oh." I covered my mouth with my hand while I finished chewing. "I'm studying English. I want to be a teacher."

"That's very admirable," he said. "I'm studying Math. I always thought it would be nice to teach math, but I'm not sure I could actually get up in front of a room full of kids."

"Oh, sweetheart. Kids aren't scary," Dallas said, crunching a green pepper from the top of her vegetarian pizza.

"Oh, yes they are," Michael laughed. "You never know what's going on in their little minds."

Dallas giggled. "That's so true, actually. I would love to know what's going on in Bryce's head half the time."

"If you want to teach, Michael, you should give it a try. You could always sign up for the Intro to Education course next semester and see if you think it sounds right for you. I'm registering in that course in January," I said.

"Yeah. I'll think about it. Maybe I'll take it with you," Michael said, smiling.

"That would be fun," I said, smiling.

Edward leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Pepperoni?" I giggled, leaning over to get my man more pizza. I took a bite before I passed it to him, and he squeezed my hip, making me laugh.

"Potty," Bryce said, looking up from her colouring book. Dallas hopped up and picked up her daughter.

"I'll be right back," she said, smiling at us. She carried her daughter down the hallway.

As soon as the door was closed, Kel let out a deep breath. "How you doing over there, bro," Jax asked him.

"Good, I think. She's a great girl," he said. "But I could totally use a foosball break. Who's in?" Michael and Jax got up to play, but Tony wandered over to the pinball machine.

"We need one more?" Jax said.

Edward looked like wanted to play, but he didn't want to let me go. "Go play," I whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure?" he asked. His sweetness made me smile.

I kissed his lips. "Go. I'd like to look at your sexy bum, but I can't do that if you're sitting down."

He laughed, sliding out from underneath me. "Oh, look. The conjoined twins have separated," Kel said, winking at me.

I just shook my head at them, as the guys laughed. I snuggled in the corner of the couch to watch the boys play two on two; Kel and Edward against Jax and Michael. Dallas walked back out into the living room with a tired looking Bryce.

She sat beside me on the couch. "She's really tired. I should probably head out." Dallas looked really torn. I could tell she was having a great time and didn't want to leave yet, but her daughter was her priority.

"Can you lay her down here?" Kel asked, turning around from the game. "I just changed my sheets, so she can sleep in my bed."

I smiled. Kel was so smitten. "Are you sure?" Dallas asked, biting her full bottom lip. "We don't want to impose."

"Oh, sweetheart. It doesn't bother me in the least. It's the far bedroom on the left."

"Bella, will you come with me," Dallas asked, quietly.

"Of course," I said, getting up. Dallas carried her daughter and I followed her into Kel's room. He had black sheets on his bed, and his room was surprisingly neat.

"Okay, sugar plum. We're just going to have a little nap in Uncle Kel's room, okay?" Dallas whispered. Bryce grumbled, but was already half asleep, still clutching her bunny. I smiled as I watched Dallas kiss her daughter's head. She was a great mom.

Dallas and I snuck out of Kel's room, and walked back into the living room. We sat together on the couch and each took another slice of cold pizza as we watched the guys play their games.

"Bella, can I make a confession?" Dallas asked.

"Of course," I said.

"I don't have a lot of close girlfriends. I mean, some of the girls at work are alright, and we go for drinks sometimes. But when I came to Seattle with my ex, he was sort of my whole focus, you know? And with Bryce, the only other adult friend I really have is my babysitter."

"I understand that. My best friend lives in Arizona, where I'm from, and I have a lot of friends back in Forks. But, like you, in Seattle, it's just me and Edward. Oh, and our kitten."

Dallas giggled. "I'd love to meet your kitten sometime," she said, smiling.

"Come up anytime. And bring Bryce. Edward has a little sister that's seven, and she used to dress Robert in doll clothes."

"Robert? Is that the kitten?"

I giggled. "Yeah. Our little Robbie."

"That's adorable." She reached over and squeezed my hand. "So, you think you'd like to hang out sometime? I could give you a pedicure?"

I turned and pulled Dallas into a hug. "I would love that," I said, smiling.

I didn't hear the noise from the foosball table so I looked up and all the guys were staring at us. Edward winked at me, looking both relieved and happy that I made friends with Dallas. But the rest of the guys, well, they looked like they were enjoying our hug a little too much. I raised my eyebrow at them, and they turned around and got back to the game.

"I'm sorry if I didn't make a really good impression at first," Dallas said. "Girls don't seem to like me."

"No, Dallas, look. I felt a little insecure next to you, that's all. I mean, look at you. You're gorgeous." I was surprised that I found it so easy to admit my earlier jealousies to Dallas, but once she had started opening up, I felt a really great connection with her.

"Bella, no offence, but you are insane." We both giggled. "You have a killer little body, a gorgeous face and your hair is so damn sexy. A rich chocolate brown with that wild burgundy streak running through it."

I blushed as she described how I looked to her. I mean, Edward always said those things to me, but I thought his opinion was clouded by love and lust. Hearing it from Dallas, I felt a real boost to my self image. "Really?"

"Oh, hell yes. I'm surprised Edward lets you out of bed."

We giggled, again. "Yeah, he rarely does."

"Smart man," Dallas said, smiling. "I'm jealous. Having a toddler doesn't bode well for my sex life."

"Well, what do think about Kel?" I asked her, quietly. "He seems really into you."

"I like him. I mean look at that ass. And he's my type and everything, but I worry about bringing men into my life if they're not going to stick around. I don't want to confuse Bryce. She needs stability," Dallas said, twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her fingers. "That's not to say I have to marry the guy first, but I'm not going to just jump into bed with him, either."

I smiled. Dallas was an amazing woman. And I was thrilled that I had moved past my insecurities. I had made a new friend tonight, and from what I could tell so far, it seemed like we were going to have an incredible bond.


	20. Good

**A/N - Happy Friday! My friend pointed out to me, yesterday, that she missed my review replies. And honestly, I miss writing them, too. But trying to write two stories, work on school and raise a terrier puppy, it's a miracle I get these chapters up at all. But please know how grateful I am for your reviews, and just for reading and supporting me. Thank you! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 - Good<strong>

We all hung out at Kel and Jax's place until close to midnight. Kel, Jax and Michael thought it would be fun to show Dallas how to play foosball. And, I was excited to say that Edward and I got our shy neighbour Tony to talk. Well, it was more Edward than me, but still.

I had gone to the bathroom and when I came back, I noticed Edward leaning against the pinball machine. He was laughing with Tony about something. I was so proud of Edward. He was an amazing man, always making sure that no one was left out.

I walked up beside Edward and slid my hand into his. "So, basically, you have that parallel between Star Wars and The X-files. I mean, no one talks about it, but both Luke and Mulder have an enemy in their father."

I smiled as I listened to Tony talk about his favourite sci-fi movies and shows. It was cute that he was so passionate about something. "Have you seen The X-Files?" he asked me, glancing up from the pinball machine, before shooting another ball.

"I haven't," I said.

"Oh, you guys should come over for a marathon sometime. I mean it's marketed as science fiction, but it really opens your eyes to what could be out there."

"Yeah, for sure, man," Edward said, looking down at me and winking.

"I could make munchies," I suggested, and Tony nodded, pushing up his glasses. He was still really shy but at least we were getting somewhere with him.

We finally called it a night, and after hugs all around, Edward and I headed out. I was so tired and I couldn't wait to crawl into bed with my sexy fiancé.

As Edward was unlocking our door, I heard Kel's door open. I turned around and saw Dallas leading the way with her big pink bag and her daughter's stuffed bunny. Kel walked out behind her with a sleeping Bryce in his arms.

I smiled. Kel had been so nervous about Dallas having a child, but he seemed to be handling it pretty darn well. Dallas waved at us, and Kel winked, before heading downstairs.

Edward and I went into our apartment and shut the door. "Aw. They are so cute together," I said. "They're like a little family. So, so adorable."

Edward chuckled, setting his hands on my hips. "And you are such a romantic." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of my neck. "A damn sexy romantic."

I giggled as he slipped his hands from my hips to my bum cheeks and gave them a squeeze. "Are you turned on, or something?" I asked, teasingly.

Edward pressed his hips forward against me and I hummed as I felt his hard body on my stomach. "I'm going to say yes to your question," he laughed, before pressing a kiss to my lips. "How can I not be? Look at you."

I giggled. "You know. You're not the only person that likes what they see in me."

Edward frowned. "Did someone say something to you? Why didn't you tell me?"

I smiled, rubbing his chest so he would calm down. "Dallas said I have a killer body and she wonders how you let me out of bed?"

Edward laughed, obviously happy that it wasn't one of the guys that said something to me. "I wonder that, too," he said. He nipped at my bottom lip. "And she's right. About your killer body. You are so sexy, baby girl."

I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. "I love it when you call me baby girl," I whispered, pressing kisses to his lips.

He pulled my shirt off and then got to work on my jeans. He got on his knees to shimmy them over my hips and off of my legs. Edward kissed my stomach, before moving lower. I was leaning against the door to hold myself up as Edward worked his magic on my body. "Oh, Edward, god," I moaned.

All of the sudden, there was a knock on our apartment door. "No one else is getting any, tonight. Don't rub it in."

My whole body flushed in embarrassment. Our neighbour Kel just heard Edward and I in the middle of foreplay. "Sorry," I said, before sliding down the door to sit on my bum in front of Edward. I covered my face with hands. "I so embarrassed," I mumbled.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me, and he pulled me to his chest. I felt him press a kiss to the top of his head. "Don't be embarrassed, honey."

Edward chuckled a little and I peeked up at his face, frowning at him. "It's not funny," I whined. But a smile spread across my face before I could stop it.

Edward leaned in to kiss my lips and smiled back. "It's sort of funny," he said, rubbing my back. "Our first college party has to end with sex, right?"

"True." I giggled. "Just think, Edward. Until about a month ago, we were both virgins. And we're the only ones getting any in the whole house."

Edward laughed, as he unclasped my bra. He leaned in to press soft kisses along the curves of my breasts. "Getting any?" He chuckled looking up at my face. "I'm cutting you off daytime TV."

I giggled. "Fine with me. Just take me to bed and make love to me."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, standing up. He pulled my hands to help me to my feet and then lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips and kissed his neck as he walked us into the bedroom.

Edward set me down in front of the bed and I immediately got to work on his jeans, yanking them off of his body. "Do you have any fancy positions in mind?" I asked him before pulling his underwear down.

"No, baby," he whispered. Edward groaned when I bravely let my hands explore his naked body. Yes, I had been gaining experience over time, but I was still completely fascinated by his body.

I had been incredibly innocent about men and sex before I was with Edward. But my confidence was slowing growing and I owed that all to Edward. He would always let me go at my own pace. If I wanted to touch him, he would let me take my time.

"That feels good, Bella," he whispered, reaching down to take my hand in his. He leaned down and brought my hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to my palm. "Can I make you feel good, now?"

I smiled at his face and bit my lip. I nodded. "God, you're sexy when you're shy like this," he groaned, climbing into bed with me.

Edward made love to me, slow and sweet, keeping constant eye contact with me the whole time. I loved watching his face while we had sex. He always looked so confident and in control and it made me feel safe, like I was in good hands. And he definitely made me feel good.

"Did you have a good time tonight," Edward whispered in my ear. I was cuddled up to his chest, my leg between his, just basking in the heat from his body and his still racing heartbeat. He had his hand low on my hip and his thumb was rubbing circles on my skin.

"I had a great time. I like our neighbours."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I'm really proud of you for making friends with Dallas."

I smiled and looked up at his face. "Thanks. I think she's lonely."

"I can't imagine how hard it is to be a single parent," Edward said, moving his hand up to rub my back.

"I think she's doing an amazing job with Bryce," I told him. "She puts that little girl first."

"That's great. Did she say how she feels about Kel?"

"She likes his bum," I laughed. I seriously must have been tired, because just saying that out loud made me laugh so hard, I snorted. I hid my pink cheeks against Edward's chest.

He chuckled with me. "Why is that funny?" he asked, still laughing, probably because my laugh was contagious.

"I have no idea. Maybe because it's weird to talk to fiancé about guys' bums." Edward shook his head and laughed. "But I do know she's not going to sleep with him for a while."

"Why not?"

"She says she wants some stability for her daughter. She's doesn't want to confuse Bryce, I guess." I kissed Edward's chin. "But, enough about them. I want you to know that I'm proud of you, too."

"For what?

"For getting along with Jax. The night was free of all weirdness."

Edward laughed. "Well, I wouldn't say all weirdness. I still think he likes you. And on top of that, I'm fairly certain Michael has a crush on you, too. And now based on what you said, I think Dallas has a thing for you. But I behaved."

I giggled, and kissed his lips. "Well, that's the important thing, I guess."

"Good. I love you."

"Love you, too, Edward."

We had survived our first college party. I was thrilled with the way it had gone. And making to love to Edward was the cherry on top of a perfect night.


	21. Pouting

**A/N - Happy Saturday! My puppy let me sleep in! haha! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 - Pouting<strong>

**Tuesday, September 7**

When I woke up on Tuesday, I had the horrible feeling in my stomach. You know the one that's always there on the very last day of summer holidays. I had my very first class of the semester the next morning and I was not too happy at the idea of leaving our little love nest.

What made matters worse, was that Edward didn't have a Wednesday class. So, I was going to be left to suffer the back to school blues alone.

"Are you pouting?" Edward asked, chuckling. He reached up and pinched my bottom lip.

I rolled over to face him and pushed my lip out further. "Maybe."

"How come, baby?" he asked, rubbing his palm over my bare stomach. "Don't feel good? Is it, um, your period?"

I smiled up at his face and stretched up to kiss his lips. He was seriously the sweetest man. Always concerned about me. "No, baby. That's not until…" I scrunched my nose while I calculated the dates. "Uh…Sunday. Crap. The day before my birthday."

This time I pouted for real. "Aw, Bella," He said, leaning in to kiss the pout from my face. "We'll make your birthday fun, period or not."

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too, sugar. So, what's the reason for the first pout?"

"Oh. It's the first day of classes tomorrow," I said.

Edward chuckled. "Baby girl," he started, using one of my favourite nicknames. "You have one class. I'll even go with you. Like not right into class, but I'll drive you to the college, walk you to your class, and then I'll take you out for coffee, afterwards. How does that sound?"

I kissed him, again. "It sounds like the best first day of school, ever."

Edward laughed. "I'm glad I could be of service. But, speaking of classes, we haven't even been to the school to get our books."

"Oh, yeah." I giggled. "That would probably help, huh?"

"I think so," he said, before getting up. I smiled at the view of his naked body. He was just plain hot. "I'm going to have a quick shower. Could I interest you in joining me and making it not so quick?"

I laughed, pulling on Edward's t-shirt, and hopping out of bed. "I would love that. But can I use the bathroom first?"

"Of course." He kissed my lips, before walking into the hallway completely naked. "I'm going to feed the cat."

I laughed as I walked into the bathroom. Edward totally felt at home here. I was so glad. I knew moving took adjustment, but he was doing so great. I pulled off Edward's t-shirt and took my birth control pill. I knew I was moping about my period, but these pills had made my life so much easier.

I started up the shower and wet my hair. "Baby?" Edward called after knocking on the door.

"Come in," I said. Edward slipped into the shower with me and set his hands on my hips. I smiled up at his face.

"I see the pout's gone."

I laughed. "Yeah. I don't know if I've told you, yet, or not. But, Edward. I love living with you. These last three days have been incredible. And I can't wait for more days just like them."

He smiled and kissed my lips. "Well, thank god. We signed a nine month lease," he teased. I slapped his bum and he laughed. "I'm just kidding. I'm glad you can put up with me."

"Oh, Edward. You know I don't just put up with you. I love you, so much. And I always will. I'm marrying you, aren't I?

He chuckled, sliding his hands up my body and making me moan. "You are. And I'm a damn lucky man."

Edward and I finished our shower and after we were dressed, we went into the kitchen and I made Edward and I my famous French toast, you know to celebrate the last day of summer.

When I passed Edward the maple syrup, we both laughed, remembering the syrup incident with the cinnamon pancakes the morning before. "If we didn't have things to accomplish today, I might suggest a repeat of yesterday," Edward said, winking at me. I loved my life.

After kitten snuggles with Robbie, Edward and I headed out to the University bookstore to blow hundreds of dollars in cash on books. I was grateful to my mom for putting money away for my college fund.

We may have had our differences, and I had a hard time forgiving her for taking me from my dad all those years ago, but one thing was for sure. She wanted me to go to school. And, luckily for both of us, she was a very, very successful accountant, having saved enough money for me to go to college, and be able to pay my tuition, rent and have enough to live on for the entire four years.

Edward was in the same situation, except that it was both sets of his grandparents that had set up college funds and investments for their grandkids. Edward had never needed to work, but he had worked for a year in the diner for his guitar.

I think the experience humbled him, though, and helped make him into the sensitive, loving man that he was today. That, and his incredible family. He wasn't arrogant. He didn't act privileged. He was amazing.

Edward and I were both going to school so we could work. We didn't have plans to live off our parents' money. Edward wanted to work as a pharmacist, so that when we did have babies, he could take care of our family.

I was so proud of Edward. He had such a beautiful soul. And all that he wanted was to live a happy, simple life full of family and friends. I felt so truly blessed that I would be marrying him soon, and get to share that future with him.

Edward parked in front of the bookstore and I smiled over at him. "Did you know that your mom and dad met in a parking lot at their college?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I did know that." He leaned over to kiss me. "I grew up hearing all of their love stories. Seeing my parents so in love was a beautiful thing, but it was hard at the same time. What they have together is everything that I ever wanted for myself. But, going through what I did in high school, I realized that not everyone gets that."

I teared up a little at Edward's confession. I loved that he trusted me enough to open up like that. "But, you have that, now. I love you so, so much, Edward. Our love story isn't the same as theirs but it's just as beautiful."

Edward's face lit up with his smile. "It's perfect for us, isn't it?"

I giggled. "Stolen glances and nerves."

"I knew you were the one from the very first day, Bella."

I picked up his left hand and kissed his ring finger. "Until forever, right?"

"Right."

After a nice long kiss in the car, Edward and I made it inside the bookstore. We went through our required booklists and found everything we needed. We each had way too many books.

"Ugh. Edward," I whined as we stood in line. "We're going to be so busy."

He laughed. "Well, we are in college, sugar." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "We'll get through it."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered, kissing my lips.

We bought our books and Edward bought me an artificial rose in our school colours, purple and gold. It was sort of tacky looking, but I loved it, because it was from him.

Edward and I lugged all of our books to the trunk of the car. "Well, that's done," he said, kissing my lips.

"Are we going home to snuggle?" I asked, as Edward pulled out of the lot.

"Well, we could," he said, glancing over at me with a smile on his face. "Or, we could go do something crazy."

I laughed. "What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see," he said, driving into the city. I turned in my seat and stared at Edward's face. He looked really excited, so I couldn't wait to see what he had planned.


	22. Dresses

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 - Dresses<strong>

"A wedding dress shop?" I asked as Edward parked downtown in front of a beautiful pink painted shop called "I Do Bridal." There were large picture windows all across the front of the store, lined with gorgeous white, poofy dresses.

"Yeah," Edward said, smiling. "I thought maybe we could look around together. You know, so you can get some ideas." He looked unsure of himself, now that he was parked.

I smiled, undid my seatbelt and leaned over to wrap my arms around Edward's neck. "I love you, so much. I'm so excited."

He chuckled, relieved. "So, you think it's okay for me to look with you?"

"Yeah. I love that idea, babe. It's our wedding. We should share it."

"Are you going to let me see you in a pretty white dress?" he asked, as he held open the front door to the wedding shop.

"Maybe," I said, giggling. "Edward, this is so fun," I whispered as we walked into the showroom.

This wasn't conventional at all. A bride and groom shopping for wedding gowns together was not the traditional way to do this. And I wanted to share this experience with Heidi, my mom and Esme, but I didn't see anything wrong with having an initial look around and getting ideas as to what I wanted.

But, I was the most excited to see what Edward liked. I was curious to see if he liked full skirts, slim silhouettes, sweetheart necklines, lace, satin or sparkles. I would be able to tell by his face, and then, mixed with what I liked, I would be able to pick out the perfect wedding dress.

The woman in boutique welcomed us to look around. Edward took my hand and we walked around the front of the shop together. "What kind of dress do you like, Bella?" he asked.

"Um, well I always thought that I'd look the best in a slim silhouette."

Edward smiled. "I think this one is pretty," he said, pointing out the exact opposite of what I would have ever picked out. It had a tight lace bodice with a huge billowing satin skirt, with sparkles and flowers. It was an attention grabber for sure, and very beautiful, but with my petite figure, I would have been lost in it.

I giggled and he laughed. "What? Not good?"

"No, it's gorgeous. Edward, really. I just think it's too big for my little body," I explained. "But, do you want to see it on me?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?" I said, kissing his arm. "I love you."

We called the saleswoman over and she led me to the dressing room. I looked over my shoulder at Edward and he winked at me. I was excited that he was so excited about my wedding dress.

The saleswoman, Kay, helped me into the dress. I was a little embarrassed, as I had worn a black sports bra today, under my tank top. I had no idea that I would be trying on wedding gowns, so I would have to go braless under the dresses.

I told Kay how Edward surprised me by bringing me here. "He's a sweetheart," she said, making me smile.

"He is," I agreed. "Our wedding isn't until next July."

"Well, it's never too soon to pick out a dress," Kay told me. "So, what do you think?" she asked, fluffing up the skirt.

I smiled as I looked at my reflection. This was the first wedding dress I had ever put on. I looked so happy, and I liked the lace, but that was all I liked. The top fit like a body suit going over my shoulders, and it didn't feel elegant or classy enough. And, like I had figured, the skirt swallowed me up. Plus, for a backyard wedding, it wasn't practical.

"It's not for me, but Edward picked it out."

"You're a sweet girl to humour him."

I laughed. "Thanks." I walked out and saw Edward sitting on the white sofa waiting for me. He was reading a bridal magazine, but looked up when he heard me.

He smiled and stood up. "Oh, Bella," he whispered. He walked up to me and reached out for my hands. "You look so beautiful." He leaned in to kiss my lips and pulled back with a smile. His eyes were glassy and it made me cry.

"Thank you, babe," I said, reaching up to wipe my eyes.

"Don't cry, honey," he said, softly, squeezing my hands. "You make a gorgeous bride."

I smiled up at his face. "But not this dress, though, right?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Yeah. You were right. I think the skirt is a little big on you." He reached up and ran the back of his fingers along my side. "But I love the lace."

I laughed. "I knew you would. You have a thing for lace," I whispered and Edward chuckled. It was true, and we both knew it.

"Okay, so a smaller skirt, but heavy on the lace?" Kay asked, making us both laugh. Honestly, I had forgotten that she was standing there.

"Sounds about right," Edward said, smiling. He looked so happy.

"Come with me, Bella. I have something else in mind," Kay said. I lifted up the big skirt of the dress and followed her back to the fitting room.

This time, I pulled on a gorgeous, strapless, satin ball gown with a tulle skirt and lace overlay on the bodice. It had a sweetheart neckline and a thin bow around the waist. It was gorgeous.

I walked out to show Edward and he was literally beaming at me. "Bella, wow, baby. You look so amazing." He walked over to kiss me, again.

"Not so poofy, right?"

"Yeah. It's really pretty. I like that I can see your shoulders," he said, running his fingertips along the tops of my shoulders and down my arms. He shook his head. "My god, you're beautiful."

I bit my bottom lip to hold back my tears, again. The way Edward was looking at me just blew me away. So much love, commitment and even lust were shining in his eyes. I couldn't wait to see that look again on our wedding day.

I loved the strapless dress so much better, and the lace was beautiful. I really liked it. And Edward seemed to like the top of the dress, too. It felt almost right, but not quite. I still didn't like the skirt this full. So, I told that to Kay, when we got back to the dressing area.

She slipped out and then back in within five minutes. She unzipped a garment bag and I felt tears in my eyes. It was a form fitting satin strapless gown with a scoop neck and empire waist, accented with a sculpted bow. The dress flared out at mid thigh and the bottom of the dress was overlaid with lacy looking flowers. It was even corseted up the back.

"I think that's the dress," I said, smiling at Kay.

"Would you like to try it on?"

"No, no. I want to wait until I have my mom, step mom and almost mother-in-law here with me. Plus, I don't want Edward to see it."

"I understand completely," Kay said, smiling. She made some notes in her book. "I have all the information down, darling. The dress will be ready for you whenever you can gather the troops."

I gave Kay a hug. "Thank you so much. I had no idea I would be picking out my wedding gown today, but this was a perfect experience."

"Well, I'm glad I could be a part of it."

I got undressed and pulled my clothes back on. I walked out to join Edward and wrapped my arms around his hips. "I love you for bringing me here today. I had an amazing time."

He smiled down at me and leaned in to softly kiss my lips. "I'm so glad. You looked amazing in the dresses, baby girl."

"Thank you. I think I found my dress."

Edward raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Really? Is it one of the dresses you tried on?"

I giggled. "Nope."

"Not going to let me see it, are you?" he asked, as we walked out of the boutique.

I giggled. "I haven't even tried it on. But, I wanted your mom, my mom and Heidi to be here before I did."

Edward smiled and leaned down to kiss me beside the car. "I really can't wait to marry you."


	23. Fall Into Place

**A/N - It's Monday and my dog wanted to wake up early. Too early! And the cable was out! And it's freezing outside! Here's to a better day! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 - Fall Into Place<strong>

"Salad?" I asked Edward when we got home.

"Yeah. Sounds good, baby," he said, kissing my lips, before heading back down to the car to bring in the rest of our textbooks from the trunk.

I fed Robbie his lunch and tore up some lettuce for salads with my kitten happily eating away at my feet. I had such an amazing time with Edward today at the wedding boutique. Trying on dresses and just seeing Edward's face when he saw me in the gowns was something I would never forget.

Edward walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my hips, snuggling close to my body. "I love you," he said, kissing the back of my head.

I smiled. It always amazed me that he would tell me that he loved me for no particular reason. Just because. And it made me feel so incredibly special. "I love you, too."

Edward and I sat on the kitchen counter and ate our salads which were covered in ranch dressing. "My class is at eight in the morning tomorrow," I said, crunching on a cucumber slice.

"When do you want to get up?" he asked.

"Six, I think."

"Okay. I'll make sure you're up," he said, smirking at me. Just from the look on his face, I could tell that my first day of school was going to start out amazingly.

After we ate, Edward went into the living room to set up our laptops and printer at the far end of the dining room table. I flopped on the futon with my cell phone and decided to give my mom a call.

I was thinking about her a lot today, while I was trying on wedding gowns and I missed her. I was excited when she picked up the phone, happy that she wasn't in a meeting.

"Hi, Bella. I'm so happy to hear from you."

I smiled. "I miss you, mom," I said, feeling myself tear up already. It was so obvious that I would be starting my period in few days with how much of a cry baby I had been today. But in my defence, I had been wedding gown shopping, so I was allowed to be emotional.

"Aw, my sweet girl," she said. "I miss you, too, honey. How's the apartment? How's Edward? How was your dad's wedding? Fill me in on all the details."

I smiled as I told her all about dad and Heidi and the last few days here in Seattle. I gave her the scoop on our new neighbours and how amazing life was here with Edward. I would hear him laugh from the dining room table as he overheard my half of the conversation.

"But, mom, I have news, Edward and I picked a wedding date. July twenty third."

"Oh, Bella," she cried, making me cry, again. "I still can't believe my little girl is getting married."

I laughed through my tears, when Edward walked over and passed me a tissue. "Thank you," I whispered.

He grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled something down, holding the note up for me to read. 'Running to the hardware store for a small table for the printer. The printer cord doesn't reach the outlet.'

I giggled. "Just a minute, mom," I said, pressing the phone to my chest. I got up and kissed Edward's chin. "I love you. Hurry home."

"I love you, too," he whispered. "Say hi to your mom for me." He slapped my bum, before walking to the door. Great. Now I was turned on.

"I'm back," I said to my mom. "Edward is just running out to pick up a little table for our printer."

"So, how are you two doing," she asked.

"In one word, amazing. I feel so close to him. Like we are truly two parts of one whole."

"Oh, honey. I love hearing you sound so happy."

"I really, truly am."

"So, the sex is that good, huh?" She laughed.

"Mom!"

She laughed, again. "What? I'm your mother. You can talk to me about stuff like this."

"Um, no. We're not talking about it," I said.

"Okay, fine. But, you're still taking your birth control pills?

"Yes, mom. And using condoms. I won't make you a grandma, yet."

"Thank you. I'm much too young to be a granny."

I shook my head as I laughed. My mom and I may have been getting along better now, but she hadn't changed much. She was still very egocentric, but I had tried to accept it. It was just her personality.

"Anyway. I have huge news, mom," I said, hoping to change the subject off of sex. "I think I've found my wedding dress."

"What? Bella. Your mom is supposed to be with you when you pick out your dress, baby."

"Don't scold me, mom," I said, rolling my eyes. "Edward took me out today to a boutique to browse and the woman helped me pick out the prefect dress. But don't panic. I haven't tried it on, yet. I was waiting for you."

"Oh, thank god, Bella. That is one moment in my life, I've been looking forward to. Seeing my baby in her wedding dress."

"Well, I'm glad I didn't ruin your moment." I understood where she was coming from, but I wanted her to be happy about the dress, not worried about what she had missed. This wedding was for me and Edward to celebrate our love.

"Bella," she sighed. "I didn't mean to make it about me."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I know that. But, we're not going to look at the dress until I have you, Heidi and Esme all here in Seattle, together. You are all important to me, and I want to share the experience. Will you be able to get along with dad's new wife?" I didn't want any drama when I finally got everyone together.

"I'll behave," she promised. "I just want to be a part of your life, Bella."

"I want you to be a part of my life, too, mom. And I think we're getting there, right?"

"Absolutely. I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, mom. I have to go. I'll talk to you, soon." I felt tears coming and I didn't want to upset my mom more than I likely had already.

"Okay, Bella. Congratulations on the dress."

"Thanks, mom. Bye." I ended the call and ran to my bedroom. I climbed in bed and cried into my pillow. I was working so hard to include my mom in my life, to get over all the hurt and resentment that I held in my heart for so long. But it was still hard on me.

I heard the front door open and I quickly ran to the bathroom to splash some cool water on my face, so it didn't look so red. I had no idea why I bothered. Edward would be able to tell that I had been crying. My cheeks were flushed and my nose and eyes were red.

"Baby. I'm home," Edward called. It made me smile. Edward was the perfect man for me. He would take care of me, make sure I was always loved. He would hold my hand and help me through all of life's challenges. He already did, and I was grateful to have him.

I walked out into the living room and Edward was standing over a big white box. It looked like we had more assembling to do. He started talking. "I had to get a small desk for the corner, but I figured-"

He stopped talking when he looked up at my face, and had me in his arms in a second. "What's wrong, baby? Did you and your mom have a fight?"

I snuggled up close to his chest. "Not really. I don't even know what upset me. She was just worried that she missed out on wedding dress shopping."

"Shit. I'm sorry. I just thought going to look at dresses would be something fun for us to do. You know, take your mind off of your class tomorrow. I didn't mean to cause problems with your mom, Bella."

"No, Edward. I loved today. I love that you always try to make me happy. And you do. You are the man of my dreams. I wouldn't change a thing about dress shopping. It was a very special moment for me, for us."

"Did you girls talk it out, or did the call end poorly?"

"I don't know. I think we both have hurt feelings." I reached up to wipe my eyes. "Why does life have to be so hard sometimes?"

Edward leaned down to kiss my lips. "Because not everyone is as awesome as us," he teased and winked at me. It made me laugh, and he smiled. "There's that pretty laugh." He rubbed my back. "I don't know, Bella. We just need to focus on the positives, baby. We're in love. We're getting married. That's what's important. Everything else will fall into place."

I squeezed him tightly to my body. "Thank you."


	24. Appetizer

**A/N - My puppy let me sleep in and it's sunny outside today! Oh, how wonderful are Tuesdays? haha! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 - Appetizer<strong>

I sat on the futon, with Robbie on my lap, and watched my hunky fiancé assemble the cute little desk he bought for our computer printer. He looked so hot with a screwdriver in his hand, so masculine.

I was still moping a little over the phone call with my mom. I hadn't meant to hurt her, and I guess I had been a little short and defensive. My mom and I had honestly never gotten along. I was bitter about growing up without my dad and her decision to move us to Phoenix, and I never let her live it down.

But, I was a kid. I was hurt. But, now, I was an adult. And I wanted to have my mom in my life. I had always sought out her approval, and for my most of my life, I didn't think I succeeded in making her proud.

But, this last summer, we had been working through those issues. My mother was finally happy with her personal life. Aro, her new boyfriend, had been so good for her. She had moved to a new city, got a new job, and was finally happy with her own life.

And our relationship was rebuilding. I guess sometimes, I just couldn't shake my old feelings. I was still trying to do things to make her happy. I didn't even try on my dream wedding dress when I had found it, because I wanted my mom to be there when I did.

And, yet, I sometimes felt like my efforts went unnoticed, unappreciated. But, Edward was right. Things would fall into place. I just wished that I could talk to my mom in person. It would be so much easier to express how I felt when she could see my face. I'd have to invite her up to Seattle, soon. I didn't like misunderstandings.

"Okay, babe," Edward said, getting up off his knees after plugging in the printer. "What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect," I said, smiling at his handsome face. "Thank you for going out and getting that. I love it."

Edward came and sat beside me on the futon and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Of course, angel," he said, kissing my temple and then holding his lips there. "You hungry? I can make macaroni and cheese."

I smiled. He was spoiling me, right now. And it was adorable. He hated it when I cried, and he was doing everything he could think of to make me feel better. It was one of my favourite qualities in him. His nurturing, pure heart.

"That sounds really good," I said, turning my head to kiss his lips. "I'm okay, now."

"I'm glad," he said. "I only want to see you happy."

"Then, why, Edward, are you trying to make me cry?" I asked, teasingly.

He chuckled. "Sorry. I can't help it. I guess I'm too darn romantic, huh?"

"You can never be too romantic," I said, smiling at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby girl." He set his hand on my cheek, turned my face and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Why don't you go have a warm bath and I'll cook."

I giggled, and he smiled. "Don't trust me in the kitchen, alone?" he teased.

"I trust you," I said, standing up and setting Robbie down on the floor. "I would just rather have you in the bathtub with me, than in the kitchen."

He laughed. "If only I could be in two places at once."

"Okay. I'll soak, you cook, then after we eat, I want you in our bed with me."

"Is clothing optional?"

I giggled. "There is no option. I want you naked."

"Mm. Tell me what else you want." Edward's voice sounded like velvet, pure heat, and I was melting. He took my hands and pulled me forward so I sat on his legs, straddling his thighs.

I blushed a little, because, let's face it, when a gorgeous man asks you what you want in bed, any girl would get flustered. Edward reached up traced his thumb over my bottom lip. "Tell me and I'll give it to you."

"Edward," I breathed. Wasn't the fooling around part supposed to wait until after dinner? Oh, well. I wasn't going to complain. "I want you." Honestly, it was all I could think to say.

Edward had this insane power over me to completely clear my mind of all rational thoughts. But, right now, I loved that. I didn't want to think about my issues with my mom, and hers with me. I didn't want to think about anything but the man I loved.

"Mm, my gorgeous girl," he whispered before leaning in to suck at my lip. "You have me." He kissed me softly, but it soon escalated to all out passion. His hands slid from my face, over my neck and shoulders, before stopping when he cupped my breasts over my shirt.

He massaged my breasts, gently, before letting his thumbs circle the hardened tips through my t-shirt and bra. My whole body was tingling. And he was still kissing me.

"How hungry are you?" he breathed as he pulled back from my lips.

I pressed my hips forward slightly, and we both groaned. "My stomach can wait," I whispered.

"Good girl," he said, biting my lip. He stood us up, holding me under the bum, and walked into the bedroom. I was running my fingers though his hair. "A little appetizer, huh?" he said, setting me on the bed.

I laughed and he smiled. "How is it that your laugh is so damn appealing to me?" he asked, pulling his shirt off.

I smiled as I watched the lean muscles of his chest and arms move with him. "Really?" I managed to say, even though I was highly distracted and very turned on.

He chuckled, undoing his jeans. He yanked his pants down and I bit my lip. What a gorgeous view. "Bella, truthfully. Every single time you laugh," he reached forward and took my hand, setting it on his aroused body, "I feel it right here."

I groaned, running my fingers up and down. "So, what you're saying is," I asked, pulling my tank top off, "that I turn you on."

"Oh, yeah." Edward laughed and yanked off his underwear. I covered my face with my hands and laughed. He always surprised me with his confidence. I loved his body, but I still couldn't believe he was mine.

I felt Edward's arms around me and smiled. "Why do you keep getting so shy on me?" he whispered in my ear and I shrugged, turning so I could see his face. I looked up into his eyes and he smiled at me. "My body is all yours, angel."

I leaned in to kiss his lips. "I'm a very lucky girl." I reached behind my back to unclasp my bra. "And my body is yours, too."

"And, it's not even my birthday," he said, winking at me.

I giggled, loving that he always knew what to say to make me feel comfortable. Yes, we were engaged, but I was only eighteen years old, and before Edward, I had no experience with nudity of any kind. But, Edward was an amazing teacher, even though I was his first, too. He just had the book smarts on sex.

Edward finished undressing me, put on a condom and leaned in to kiss my lips. "I love you, Bella Swan," he whispered as he slid inside of me. I squeezed my eyes shut and sucked in a breath of air, as I threw my head back. Our bodies just worked together. We fit together perfectly.

Edward took my hands and lifted my arms up over my head. I peeked my eyes open and was met with Edward's breathtaking smile. When we made love, everything was right in our world. Nothing mattered but us. And even better, were the moments of closeness after.

"Should I take that bath, now?" I asked, softly rubbing Edward's bicep with my fingertips. My touch was giving him goosebumps even though he was damp with sweat.

He chuckled. "Yeah." He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I was supposed to feed you, but I just carried you in here like some sort of heathen." I laughed, burying my face into Edward's shoulder. I smiled wider when I felt his chest shake with his own laughter. "Unless you like barbarian Edward?"

I looked up at his face and reached up to push his hair from his forehead. "I love every facet of your personality. But, yeah. I'm hungry, now."

"Then, I shall feed you," he said, pressing kiss after kiss to my lips.

I slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to be lonely in here without you," I said, trying to convince him to join me.

"We all can't lie around in perfumed baths. Some of us have work to do," He winked as he stood up and pulled on his underwear from the floor. He walked over to me and kissed my lips "Enjoy your bath, gorgeous. I'll come and get you for dinner."

"Thank you, baby. I love you."

I went into the bathroom and ran the bath water, pouring in my new candy scented bubble bath from Victoria's Secret. Edward picked it out for me, so I figured I'd surprise him when I went for dinner. Maybe I'd be dessert.


	25. Dinner and Dessert

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 - Dinner and Dessert<strong>

I was soaking in nice hot bath, the room smelled so sweet from my new bubble bath. I was tingly, but exhausted from mine and Edward's little pre-dinner escapade. I was starting to drift off when Edward knocked on the door.

I groaned in protest. I was so comfy and warm. Edward peeked his head in the door. "Baby. Your mom is on the phone. She sounds upset. Do you want to talk to her?"

I nodded. I didn't want to go to sleep knowing things weren't right between my mom and I. Edward walked over and leaned in to kiss my lips, before passing me my phone. He mouthed the words 'I love you' before he left me alone to take my call. My god, he was perfect.

"Hi, mom," I said. "I'm glad you called."

"Oh, honey. I've been worried sick for the last couple of hours that you were upset with me. I would have phoned sooner, but I had a last minute meeting." She sniffled. "I know I'm not the best mother in the world, Bella, and I've made mistakes. A lot of them. But I really want a place in your life."

"Mom. You have a place in my life. And I love you."

"So, you're not mad?"

"I'm not mad. It's just that fifteen years after the fact, your divorce from dad is still affecting me. I still struggle some days. I still hope that you're proud of me."

I shut my eyes and some tears fell from my eyes, disappearing into the bubbles. It was hard to be honest about emotions that I'd kept to myself for my whole life. No one really knew, with the exception of Edward and Angie, how I truly felt. And I really didn't want to hurt my mom, especially because she couldn't change the past, but being honest felt good.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you. You know that. You're so smart and beautiful, but more than that, you have a good solid head on your shoulders. And I know you didn't get that from your flighty mom.

"I admire you, Isabella, because despite the horrible example of love your dad and I gave you, you recognized true love when you found it for yourself. You work hard on your relationship with Edward. And you both have a beautiful life ahead of you.

"And I know I get crazy about things like the wedding dress. But, I can't help it, Bella. I'm just so happy that you're giving me a second chance to be in your life. And I don't want to miss out on a single thing. I feel like I've missed so much, already."

It was my turn to sniffle. "Thank you, mom. That means everything to me."

"So, is everything okay with us?"

"Yeah," I said, pointlessly wiping my tears with my wet hand. "I love you. I hope you can come up to Seattle soon."

"I'll be there anytime you need me, Bella. I love you, too."

I hung up the phone this time with a smile on my face. I was so happy that she had called. Everything felt right, or close to it, now. We couldn't fix things overnight, but with both of us willing to change, to work on our issues, I think we had a good chance of building a strong mother daughter relationship.

I knew it wouldn't be perfect, but I was trying, and so was she. Plus, I had no shortage of mother figures in my life. Heidi, my new step mom, was closer to a girlfriend to me, but she always gave me good advice, and I knew she loved me so much. She was there for me, even sat through my physical with me at the doctor's office before I could get my birth control.

And, then there was Esme. Edward's mom was doting and caring and sensitive. She was truly the sweetest woman on earth. All she wanted was a happy family. I loved her because she had accepted me into her home from the very first day I met her.

I was truly lucky to have so many women in my life that I could look up to, and turn to if I needed advice, comfort, or just someone to talk to.

I drained the water in the tub and dried off. I picked up the bottle of candy scented body lotion that matched the bubble bath and rubbed it all over my body. I even spritzed my sex tussled hair with the body mist. I wanted to smell irresistible to Edward.

I walked into our room and pulled on the see through lace nightie Edward bought for me as an engagement gift. I even pulled on the matching thong, even though I hated it. I wanted to look as good as I smelled.

Edward was so good to me, and I wanted to show him how much appreciated everything he did for me. I know I didn't need to, and he loved me, but I didn't think there was anything wrong with a little lingerie at dinnertime.

I walked to the doorway of the kitchen to see Edward plating up the macaroni. He used the spoon and tried to push the macaroni into a neat pile. He had made toast and cut it diagonally, setting a slice on each plate. His tongue was peeking out the side of his mouth. I smiled. He tried so hard to make things perfect for me, and I loved him so much for it.

"Something smells good," I said, sliding my arm up the doorframe.

Edward looked over at me, and I was proud to say his eyes bulged out a little bit. "Shit," he breathed. "Baby, you look so sexy."

I bit my lip and smiled. I was trying my hardest to be seductive. And, because Edward was only wearing tight boxer briefs, I could actually see that I was getting the reaction I wanted.

He followed my eyes and looked down, before chuckling. I blushed. Edward walked over to me and wrapped me tightly in his arms. He tipped his head and started kissing my neck and shoulder.

He hummed. "Mm, Bella. You smell delicious," he whispered, before licking my neck. "And you taste even better."

I giggled. "I was hoping you'd have me for dessert."

"Sounds like a brilliant plan," he whispered, pressing a kiss to my lips. "Is everything okay with your mom?"

"Yes. She was sweet, she apologized and I feel so much better. And I'll tell you all about it, later," I said. "But, I'm hungry, now. And I see you made me an amazing dinner."

Edward smiled, proudly, before laughing and shaking his head. "It's nothing special."

"Baby, it's special to me." I walked over to the counter and picked up the plates before walking into the dining room. I could hear Edward walking behind me and I could only assume he was enjoying the view.

I set our dinner on the table and was about to sit down, when Edward stopped me. "Will you sit on my lap?"

I giggled. It was so easy to get what I wanted with Edward. All I had to do was throw on a little lace, and he was putty in my hands. I sat sideways on his right thigh so my legs were between his. I picked up a slice of toast and took a bite before bringing it to Edward's lips.

We worked through our entire meal that way. Edward had his right hand firmly planted on my bum and his left on my thigh, so I had to feed him. He hummed, as he chewed. I was watching his lips and his eyes were roaming all over my body. The sexual tension in the air was palpable. This had to be the most erotic mac and cheese dinner in history.

"I like how you make it," I said, after chewing a mouthful of pasta.

"Make love?" he teased and I laughed.

I rubbed his back. "Well, I love that, too. But, I mean your macaroni. What's your secret?"

He softly caressed my inner thigh with his thumb. "I can't tell you," he laughed. "Bella, it's all I have, my only culinary skill."

"Okay, fine," I said, kissing his lips. "You can keep your secret for now. But, just know, that sometime in the next, I don't know, sixty or seventy years, I'm going to find out."

He smiled. "I hope by then, I'll have learned how to make you something better to eat."

"I hope by then you'll realize that what we eat doesn't matter, as long as we eat together," I said, and Edward smiled.

"I love you," he whispered. "Now, what about that dessert? You smell like sugar." He licked my skin above my breast. "And you taste like it, too."

"I used that body lotion everywhere," I breathed.

Edward looked up at me and smirked. "Everywhere?"

"Mm hmm."

Edward slid the dishes over, stood up and lifted me up to sit on the dining room table. This table was really multipurposing, lately. Edward sat back down on the seat and lifted my legs, setting my feet on his shoulders. He turned his head and kissed the inside of my ankle. I knew right then and there, that being dessert was going to be amazing.


	26. Wake Up Call

**A/N - Happy March! Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 - Wake Up Call<strong>

**Wednesday, September 8**

"Wake up, beautiful girl," Edward whispered, before pressing a kiss to my lips. I smiled because he kissed me, but then grumbled when I realized it had to be six in the morning. Why in the world did I sign up for an eight o'clock class? I had to be crazy. It was the only explanation.

Edward chuckled and kissed me, again. "I love that you're not a morning person. It's adorable."

I lifted my arms up over my head and stretched. "I'm still tired," I whined.

"Do I have your permission to wake you up the fun way?" he asked, and I could hear the smile in his voice, even though my eyes were closed.

"What's the fun way?" I asked, peeking one eye open, just in time to see him disappear under the blankets.

"I'll show you," he said, his voice muffled.

I gasped, my eyes shooting open, when I felt Edward nip at my inner thigh. I groaned just thinking about last night after dinner. Edward had me for dessert all right. He had me squirming and moaning on the dining room table, illustrating just how talented he was with his tongue.

He pressed his tongue to me, again, and I shivered. I reached under the covers to run my fingers through his hair. I loved the feeling of being so connected with him. His soft licking was relaxing, and just when I was about to tell him he wasn't waking me up, his teeth made another appearance.

I jolted awake, I'm surely yanking Edward's hair in the process. I cried out as he brought me over the edge, instantly. My heart was racing and my chest was heaving. I was definitely awake.

Edward popped back out from under the covers. He smiled at me. "I didn't think it would work so fast," he chuckled.

I smiled. "You're going to kill me," I said, slapping his arm.

"Oh, so we're slapping, huh?" he asked, smirking at me.

He reached up and started tickling my stomach, and he somehow managed to roll me over onto my stomach. "Edward," I got out between giggles. "I can't breathe."

I felt Edward's hand rubbing my bum cheek before he slapped it. "I can slap, too," he said, before spanking me, again. I groaned, loving that Edward felt comfortable enough to spank me, now.

"God, baby," I breathed. Edward kissed my bum, and then bit my hip.

"Mm, Bella. You are so freaking sexy," he whispered, straddling my thighs and lying on my back. He pushed my hair off of my back and started kissing my shoulder and neck.

"Will you make love to me?" I asked, savouring his weight, his warmth.

"God, yes," he hummed, kissing my cheek. "Like this? On your stomach?"

"Yeah," I agreed, remembering how amazing it felt last time we had tried this position.

Edward leaned over to get the condom, before he leaned back in to place soft gentle kisses all over my back. "I love you so much, Bella," he whispered, before sliding inside of me. He held my hands and moved slowly, in and out. Edward was breathing his peppermint breath on my cheek, between whispered words of love.

He let go with a gentle bite on my shoulder. "Mm. Edward. That was amazing, babe," I hummed.

"So, was I successful in waking you up?" He laughed.

"Very." I giggled. "Can I put in a request for a daily wake up call?"

"You can have anything and everything you want, beautiful."

I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too. And I hate to be an ass, but you need to get up and get ready for school."

I laughed. "I love your ass."

Edward laughed. "And I love it when you swear. But, stop trying to turn me on, again. I'm going to make you miss your class." He rolled off of me. "Go, Bella."

I laughed, loving his teasing. "Fine." Slid out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. I looked over my shoulder at my sexy fiancé, still lying in bed, watching me. He had succeeded in not only waking me up, but in making me very happy this morning. Which, I had to say, was quite the feat this early on a school day.

I showered and scrunched my wet hair with gel. Edward slipped into the shower while I got ready. We thought it best to shower apart this morning, or I would definitely miss my class. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, kissed my lips and left to feed the kitten.

I put on my make up and then got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, black flats and a cute, short sleeved, red and blue plaid shirt. I grabbed my book bag from the closet and my purse and walked out into the living room to get my Classic Literature text book.

Edward was sitting on the futon, holding a cup of coffee, and watching cartoons with Robbie. I loved my boys. I leaned over the couch and gave Edward an upside down kiss. "I'm hungry," I whispered.

He smiled. "Well, we don't have time to do anything fancy," he said. "My wake up call was a little time consuming. I'm going to have to work on speeding up my technique."

I kissed him, again. "I wouldn't change a thing about this morning. And, trust me, babe. Your technique is perfect." He chuckled. I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a can of OJ and two granola bars, before joining Edward on the couch. We ate our breakfast, while laughing at Wile Coyote.

I gave my baby kitten a big kiss and quick snuggle, before Edward and I headed down to the car. We ran into Kel and Jax in the hallway, both heading out to class, too. I was a little embarrassed to face Kel, considering he had heard Edward and I fooling around on Monday night.

But, thankfully, Kel didn't even mention it. I was starting to figure out that guys liked to tease each other, but didn't dwell on things.

"Good morning, guys," Jax said, smiling, as we all walked down the stairs. "You two were crazy enough to sign up for eight o'clock classes, too?"

I laughed. "Well, I was. Edward doesn't even have class, today."

"Why the hell aren't you sleeping in?" Kel asked, slapping Edward's shoulder.

"Because I'm a damn good fiancé," Edward said, making us all laugh. I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed the back of his hand.

"The best," I agreed.

"Hey, you guys busy this afternoon around three?" Kel asked. "I'm taking Dallas and her daughter out for ice cream, and then to the park."

"So, you have a date. Why do you need us?" Edward asked.

"Because my brother has a cyber sex date with his girlfriend and selfishly won't cancel," Kel said, making me giggle.

"Don't laugh, Bella. I suck with kids. Especially little girls. So, will you please double with me?"

"It's Skype. Like a video chat, you ass," Jax said, slapping his brother on the back of the head.

"We don't need the details, Hef," Kel said, rolling his eyes. Kel was so cute when he was nervous. But, I was happy to hear that Jax was still working on things with Ashley.

I looked up at Edward in case he had something in mind for the afternoon, and he was looking at me. "It's fine with me," he said, smiling. "Are you buying?"

"Of course," Kel sighed.

"Okay. Then, we're in for free ice cream, then you're on your own, lover boy," Edward said. I smiled. I loved that Edward was willing to help out a new friend. But, selfishly, I was glad we weren't hanging out in the park. I had the bedroom in mind for us.

We all parted ways and Edward held open the car door for me. I even got a kiss, before he shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. Edward held my hand as he drove through the crazy university traffic.

"Are you at least sort of excited for your first class?" he asked, rubbing my thumb.

"Nope," I said, making him laugh.

"Bella."

"What? I'm not. Every second I'm in school, I'm away from you."

"Well, please just go and try to enjoy it. It will make me feel less guilty leaving you, while I'm stuck in three hour chemistry labs this semester."

I giggled, repeating his promise to me this morning. "Anything for you, handsome."


	27. You're Beautiful

**A/N - It's Friday! The two best words on earth! haha! Thank you all so much for reading! I think the site may be glitching, again, but I'm still able to post, so let's keep our fingers crossed! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 - You're Beautiful<strong>

So, Classic Literature was being taught by an older woman, so old, in fact, that in my mind, should have retired years ago. She was wearing a clichéd pink and grey tweed skirt and matching jacket, with a white satin blouse that was accented with a Victorian cameo pinned at her throat. She almost looked like she was torn from the pages of one of the books on her assigned reading list.

This had to be the most boring hour of my life. But, I got through it, thinking of my sexy fiancé, and all the amazing things he had done to me this morning in bed. I was normally such a good student, but, honestly, I wasn't in the college mindset, yet. I'd get there, but it was going to take a couple of days.

By the end of the hour, I had been informed that I had to start tackling a huge booklist. It wasn't a big surprise, considering I'd already purchased the novels at the bookstore. I had to write one comparative paper and a few essays this semester. Sigh.

At the end of class, I hopped up and ran out the door, as fast as possible without making a scene. So, I was excited. No girl would blame me. I smiled when I saw Edward leaning against the wall across from the door. He had that sexy smirk on his face when our eyes met. My god, he was delicious.

I walked up to him and he wrapped his arm around my back, before leaning down to kiss my lips. "How was class, my sexy little academic?"

I giggled, taking his hand and leading him down the hallway. "It was class. I now have reading to do, which means less time for fun." I pouted out my bottom lip, and he laughed.

"Oh, we'll always make time for fun." He squeezed my hand as we walked over to the coffee shop on campus. "Speaking of which, I did a little exploring online while I waited for you, and I found something fun for us to do, today."

"Exciting. What is it?"

"Well, first, I owe you a cup of coffee. Or, in your case, a coffee free equivalent." I laughed at his teasing. "And, then, I thought we could head home and get our running shoes. There's this great lake, only two miles from our place."

Edward stopped talking when we got in line at the coffee shop. "I'm hungry. I'm getting some banana bread. What do you want, baby?"

"Uh, lemon poppy seed loaf, I guess," I said, looking into the display case.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple. "You guess?"

I laughed. "It all looks so good," I defended.

"Get two flavours," he suggested.

I giggled. "But, my girly figure."

Edward chuckled. "You didn't hardly eat this morning, Bella."

I just shrugged. Last year, when I moved up to Seattle, I had gained about five pounds. It was the stress of the move, a new school, not knowing anyone. But, last September, I didn't have a fiancé, a man in my life to impress.

I had a fairly good self image, but let's face it, I was a teenaged girl. I had doubts about myself, my body some days.

Edward looked at me, really closely, like he was examining my face. He was trying to figure me out, and nine times out of ten, he was successful.

It was our turn to order, and Edward bought two slices each of the banana bread and the lemon poppy seed loaf, along with our drinks. While we waited for drinks, Edward wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders from behind. He didn't say anything, but it was almost like he was trying to protect me. From myself, maybe?

When our drinks were ready, I picked them up and followed Edward to a corner table. It was a quite, private area of the busy coffee shop. Edward sat across from me and took both of my hands in his.

"Bella. Talk to me," he said, He looked so serious, I felt tears in my eyes. "Aw, baby," he whispered, rubbing his thumbs on my hands. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I said, pulling one hand away from him to wipe my eyes. He raised his eyebrows at me and I laughed, making him smile. "I'm being stupid, Edward."

"Bella, I've told you that anything you think about isn't stupid to me."

"Okay. Last year I put on a little weight at the start of the school year."

"Uh huh," he said, like it wasn't a big deal.

I sighed. "I just want to look good for you."

"You look amazing. You're beautiful, honey."

"You told me once that you like my flat stomach."

He nodded his head, as if accepting the fact that I was being difficult. "Baby girl, I adore you. I love everything about you. And I always will. Bodies change. We're not always going to look how we do now.

"Plus, I can see your hipbones. You're a tiny little thing, baby. I'll bet you I wouldn't notice if you put on weight. But, even you put on fifty pounds, I wouldn't care."

I smiled. "You're the perfect man," I said. "I don't know why I worry, sometimes."

"It's normal, lover. Now eat your poppy seed loaf."

I giggled. "Maybe I want to try the banana bread, too."

"Good girl," he said, winking at me. "That's why I bought extra. I want you to eat."

"So, basically, what your saying, is that you're going to try and make me chubby?"

Edward laughed. "I'm not, even though you would look cute chubby," he said, making me smile. "I'm just trying to protect you, baby. You do have mild anaemia, Bella. You can't skip meals, especially for my sake."

"I know," I said. "And I eat like a pig, Edward. I never skip meals."

"Good. Then we have nothing to worry about." Edward leaned across the table to kiss my lips. "I love you, angel. A lot. And I need you healthy and strong so I can do dirty things to you." Luckily, he whispered the last part.

"So, tell more about that lake."

"Oh, yeah," he smiled. "It's called Green Lake. It has a great walking path about a two and a half miles around the lake. I thought it might be fun. You know, get out of the apartment."

"It sounds great, but I do really love being inside the apartment. With you."

Edward chuckled. "I'll tell you what. After we're finished here, and we go home to get our sneakers, I could undress you with my teeth, have my wicked way with you, and then we'll go for a walk at the lake."

I giggled. "If I can walk. You have a tendency to give me jello legs."

"Mm. I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"You should."

Edward and I finished our coffee and snack, before heading back home. I hadn't meant to make our coffee date so serious, but at the same time, I loved that Edward and I could always talk about the important things. Every conversation didn't have to be light hearted flirting.

And although that was fun, and we sure did a lot of it, our relationship was way deeper than that. Edward truly loved me, truly cared about me, my health. I had definitely found my soul mate in him.

"I want to put some shorts on," I said, as we walked in the door of our apartment.

"Mm. I second that decision," Edward said, squeezing both of my bum cheeks in his hands. "Now, how about that promise I made you to undress you with my teeth?"

He growled and chomped his teeth at me. I screamed and giggled before running down the hallway and then into our bedroom. Edward was chasing me and caught me just as I reached the bed, wrapping his arms around my waist, picking me up and spinning me around.

I was laughing so hard. Edward bit my shoulder and I hummed. "Turn around, sugar. Let me get to the buttons."

Edward set me down and I turned to face him. He set both of his hands on my cheeks, cradling my face. "I love you, baby," he whispered. He leaned in to press a soft kiss on my lips.

He leaned down to kiss my neck, and then down my chest to the first button on my shirt. He tugged at it with his teeth and I laughed. He chuckled and looked up at my face. "Is it even possible to undress someone with your teeth?"

"Your hands are just fine," I said, smiling at him. "Plus, I don't want you to chip your perfect teeth, anyway."

"And," he added, my shirt already halfway unbuttoned, "my fingers are way faster."


	28. Everything

**A/N - Happy Saturday! As you can tell, my puppy really let me sleep in today! And I gladly took the chance to sleep when I had it! Fan fiction didn't send out alerts yesterday, until late, so if you missed yesterday's chapter, don't forget to check it out. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 - Everything<strong>

"After school sex is amazing," I said, smiling as I looked into Edward's shining eyes.

He laughed. "That was a first, huh?" he asked, his hand rubbing my hip.

"We'll have to do it again tomorrow after our classes, so you can experience it."

He smiled, leaning in to kiss my lips. "Deal. How was your class, this morning? Good professor?"

I laughed. "She's an antique. But, she seems nice." He laughed.

"Do you have homework?" he asked, winking at me. "I could go for a walk myself and leave you to your book reports."

I giggled and pinched his bum. "Shush. I want to go for a walk with you."

"I don't know. How would I live with myself if you failed English? I mean, I would have to take the blame. I might even get thrown out of college. And, your dad, well, he might revoke his permission for me to marry you."

I laughed. "That would never happen. And even if it did, you would get your dream wedding. We would elope. Permission or not."

"Well, if we went with that plan, we'd have to live the rest of our lives as fugitives. My mom would kill me if we eloped. Constantly running from state to state."

"Hey, at least we could collect more t-shirts."

Edward laughed. "Or, you could just do your homework."

"I don't have homework," I giggled. "Just reading. And I'll do that when you're in class. I promise. Just so we won't have to become fugitives."

Edward pulled me to his chest and gave me a nice tight hug. "God, I love you." He kissed my lips. "You want to go check out that lake?"

"Yeah. But, I'm hungry. Want some lunch before we go?"

"Definitely," he said.

We got dressed, Edward in his camo shorts and his white t-shirt from this morning, and me in short jean cut offs and my plaid shirt. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail, as it was already getting fairly warm today.

Edward heated up a can of tomato soup in the microwave and I made us grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. I would never get over how much I loved this kitchen. My very own kitchen.

While I stood in front of the frying pan, Edward kissed my neck. "I think ponytails are man's best friend."

I giggled, but then hummed as he sucked on the sensitive skin behind my ear. "Why's that?" I managed to ask.

"Unrestricted access to your gorgeous neck." He reached up and massaged my neck and shoulders, making me hum again. I would never be able to get enough of this man, as long as I lived.

After we ate, we drove out to the lake. It was only ten minutes from our apartment. It was so convenient. I hoped that Edward and I would go for lots of walks together this year. I loved the feeling of just holding his hand and listening to him talk about random things. I treasured every moment with him.

Edward parked in a crowded lot on the north side of the lake and we walked, hand in hand down to the path by the water. The lake was fairly large, and had a paved pathway with grass on either side, dotted with trees.

It was gorgeous here, and by the number of joggers, rollerbladers and families walking around, it seemed like a popular place. The air was fresh, and it seemed like a little taste of the natural beauty of Washington in the middle of the city.

"It's a glacial lake," Edward told me as we walked. "But they called it Green Lake because of the algae, or something."

I laughed. "I love how you're an encyclopaedia," I told him. "A sexy encyclopaedia."

He chuckled and squeezed my hand. "Well, if you were going to fall in love with a book, Bella, at least it was the most informative of all books."

I giggled. "I love that you're so smart."

"I love that you think I'm smart," he said, winking at me. "I just retain a lot of pointless information that I read."

"Well, I love hearing everything that goes on in that sexy brain of yours."

He raised his eyebrows up and down at me. "Everything?"

I laughed. "Everything."

Edward and I walked halfway around the lake, before we sat down on a bench to watch the ducks swimming around. Edward told me that they were mallards, and that only the boys had pretty green heads to attract the females.

"Well, I believe that it works. Your green eyes sealed the deal with me," I said, bumping his arm with my shoulder.

"So, now I'm a duck and an encyclopaedia?"

"I could go on," I teased.

"Please do. I could listen to your pretty voice all day."

"You're such a charmer," I said, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "What classes do you have tomorrow?"

"Uh, well, I have Sociology with you at nine, then Biology right after that. Then a lunch break from quarter after twelve until two. And I have a Chemistry class from two until three thirty.

"I have Children's Literature during your Bio class and History when you have Chem," I said. "It seems like such a long day, huh?"

"It does, but we could go home for lunch."

"Aw. Robbie would love that."

"You're thinking about the cat?" Edward teased. "I was thinking I could get some lunch in you and we could fool around a little. I mean it is a long lunch."

I giggled. "I swear, we've only been living together for five days, but I've never been happier. Edward. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Aw, Bella," he whispered, before leaning in and kissing me softly. I reached up to put my hand on his jaw, holding him to me, as I deepened the kiss. That's right, Bella Swan was openly committing an act of PDA. But, when you had a man as irresistible as Edward Cullen, I figured it was allowed.

Edward pulled back slowly, his eyes sparkling, a gorgeous smile on his face. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

We got up and started the mile long walk back to the car. "That's going to be our kissing bench," I decided out loud.

Edward chuckled. "Sounds good. But, you know, I'm so talented, I could make every bench a kissing bench."

I giggled. "I know, but that one's special. The ducks are there."

"Okay, the duck bench it is." He squeezed my hand and winked at me, sending shivers through my body on a hot afternoon.

"I'm so ready for that ice cream," I said, as Edward drove us back to our building. It was quarter to three and we were meeting our neighbours Kel and Dallas for our mini double date..

"Me, too." Edward reached over and caressed my bare thigh. "Do you think Kel is nervous because of his feelings for Dallas, or do you think it's the fact that she's a mom?"

"Um, I think the kid thing is freaking him out. Which is totally understandable."

"I think so, too. Kel seems to be a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. So, I think now that a child is involved, the idea of commitment is becoming an issue for him for the first time.

"Do you think it will work out? I think they would make a beautiful couple."

"I hope so."

"Me, too. I want everyone to know how amazing it feels to be loved the way I am."

Edward smiled. "You're sweet, baby. And I'm glad you know how much I love you. Because I truly do, Bella. You are everything."


	29. Something Special

**A/N - Happy Sunday! The sun is shining up here in western Canada today, and it feels like Spring, so this girl is a happy camper! Thank you all so much for reading! You all make me smile! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 - Something Special<strong>

When we parked back at our apartment, Kel was already outside, leaning against the side of the building. Edward took my hand and we walked over to him.

"Get stood up, buddy?" Edward asked Kel.

He laughed. "Nah. Dallas called. She's running late. Inventory or something. And then she had to pick up Bryce. She'll be here in five minutes," he explained. "And, I didn't want to wait inside. My baby bro is getting his loving on."

I blushed. I didn't want to hear about what Jax and Ashley were doing over their internet chat. But, I was still glad to hear they were trying to work things out.

"Jealous," Edward said, and both guys laughed.

"Touché," Kel laughed. "I think Dallas is the type to wait a while, anyway. I can be a good boy. I think."

"She seems like a sweet girl. Are you going to stick around and wait?" I smiled as Edward talked to him. He could be one of the guys without being disrespectful.

"Yeah, I think so." Kel nodded, reaching up to run his fingers through his curly blonde hair. "There's something special about Dallas. And it's more than her killer body. She just seems like a genuinely nice person."

"You're a sweet guy," I said to Kel.

It was nice to hear him say such positive things about Dallas. She and I had started to form a bond with one another the other night. And, as much as I liked Kel, if he wasn't the right person for Dallas, if his intentions were just to use her, I would talk to her about it.

Dallas had been heart broken already, hurt in the past by Bryce's father. She didn't deserve to go through that, again. No one did. So, it was definitely nice to hear that Kel was interested in more than just sex with her.

A black VW beetle pulled up to the apartment and a smiling Dallas got out of the car. She had tight black skirt and over the knee boots on, and a pink sweater with a low v-neck. She waved at us, before bending over to get her daughter out of the back seat.

Kel whistled at her, and she was laughing as she stood up, holding Bryce on her hip, and carrying her bag on the other shoulder. She closed the car door and walked over to join us.

"Hey, guys. I'm so sorry we're late. New panty shipment."

I giggled at Kel's pink cheeks. "Well, no problem there. Sexy underwear takes priority," he said, and Dallas laughed.

"No, it doesn't. We were just short a girl, today."

Kel leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Don't worry about it," he whispered. He reached out and took Bryce's tiny hand in his. "Hey, honey bunny."

"Hi," Bryce giggled and buried her face in Dallas's shoulder.

"You ready to go?" Kel asked her.

"Um, we're walking, right?"

"Yeah," Kel said. "Is that okay?"

"Definitely. I'd just like to change, if you guys don't mind?" Dallas bit her lip. "I feel so bad for making you all wait."

"Dallas. We just got here," I said.

"Okay. I'll be right back," she said, before grabbing my hand and pulling me in the building with her.

I peeked over my shoulder at Edward he chuckled and winked at me. I really missed having a girlfriend, someone to be silly and talk about boys with. So, I was actually really glad that Dallas wanted to be friends.

After we got in the apartment, Dallas set Bryce on the couch and turned on cartoons, before taking my hand and pulling me into her bedroom. I looked around the room and smiled. It was gorgeous, so sultry and warm.

The walls were painted a warm cinnamon colour, her queen sized bed was mahogany and her bedspread was beige and lacy. She had mirrors and candles everywhere. "Wow. You have a gorgeous bedroom," I said, sitting in a pink accent chair.

Dallas sat down on her bed and unzipped her boots. "Thanks, Bella," she said, smiling. "It's like the one room in my place that's mine. It's the adult room," she laughed. "Everything else is bunnies and cartoons."

"Well, you did a beautiful job with the room."

Dallas stood up and pulled her sweater off, before walking to her closet in her white satin bra. "So, give me your read on Kel," she said. She pulled on a tight, white tank top. "You think he's with me for sex?"

I shook my head. "He likes you. Don't tell him I told you, but he thinks there's something special about you."

"Really?" she asked, sliding some flats on her manicured feet. "I love that. Because I really like him, already, and I want something to come out of this."

"I'm so excited for you," I said, as we walked back out into the living room to get Bryce.

"Okay, little lady, are you ready for ice cream?" Dallas asked her daughter.

"Yeah," she cheered, hopping off the couch, taking her hand.

"What kind of ice cream do you like, Bryce?" I asked her, as we walked out the door. Bryce reached up and took my hand, so she was walking in between Dallas and I.

"Pink," she said, smiling up at me.

"We'll have to get Kel to buy you a pink cone," I told her, and she nodded her head. She was so darn cute.

"Hi, boys," Dallas said, as we walked out front to join our dates.

"Hey," Kel said, smiling as soon as he saw Dallas. Edward walked over and pressed a kiss to my lips.

Dallas crouched down to Bryce's level. "Do you remember our friend, Kel?" she asked, and Bryce nodded. "He's taking us for ice cream."

Bryce walked up to Kel and lifted her arms. "Piggy back?"

Kel looked at Dallas for her approval, and she nodded. "Okay, little munchkin. Up you go." Kel lifted the little girl up in the air and sat her on his big shoulders. She grabbed a hold of his hair to hold on. So, so cute.

Dallas reached up and looped her arm through Kel's, as they led the way up the street. I loved that they seemed so comfortable with each other already.

Edward wrapped his arm around my body, and slid his hand into my back pocket. I smiled up at his face. "I think we have a love match," I whispered, and Edward smiled.

"Two love matches," he whispered, leaning down to kiss me, again. "I love you, gorgeous."

"Aw. I'm so lucky," I said, giggling when he squeezed my bum.

We walked about three blocks north of our complex to great little coffee and pastry shop called the Café Van Gogh. It was a quaint little place and smelled of fresh baking and coffee. I kind of loved this place.

"Sorry, it's not Baskin Robbins or anything," Kel said to Dallas. "We'd have to drive there. But, this is the closest place that serves ice cream."

"Oh, this is great," Dallas said, smiling.

Kel lifted little Bryce off of his shoulders and set her down. She reached up and tugged Kel's hand. "Pink, please."

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "I remember when Alice was that small," he whispered in my ear, making me smile. Edward, the sweetest big brother, ever. "And she's still in the pink phase."

I giggled. "I'm so excited for Friday," I said, while we waited in line. "Your family can't get here soon enough for me." Edward kissed the top of my head and hugged me closer. I couldn't get enough of snugly Edward. He was really doling out the hugs, today. And I loved it. I felt so warm and loved.

So, because Van Gough's was a coffee shop, they didn't sell ice cream the traditional way. They served it between cookies, soft, fresh, homemade cookies. And, my goodness, these cookie ice cream sandwiches were so good, they were second only to sex with Edward. I had to concentrate not to groan while I ate mine, considering I wasn't home alone with my fiancé.

Dallas, on the other hand, did hum as she ate hers and I held back my laughter at the look on Kel's face. He was so turned on. It was hilarious. Edward was trying not to laugh, too, and when I looked at his face, he winked at me. I loved my man.

Double dating with Dallas, her daughter and Kel was so much fun. And, based on how well the date had gone, so far, I was sure we would be doing this again sometime soon.


	30. Interruptions

**A/N - Happy Monday! Big hugs and thanks to you all for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30 - Interruptions<strong>

"I've got to take her to the bathroom and wash her face," Dallas said, getting up from her chair. Bryce was sitting there smiling with strawberry ice cream all over her face and hands. She had thoroughly enjoyed her treat.

Dallas took Bryce's hand and led her to the bathroom. "It's going really well," Edward said, slapping Kel on the shoulder. "You think you're going to be okay at the park on your own, buddy."

Kel laughed. "Yeah. I don't know why I worried," he said, shrugging. "She's a really good kid."

"She's adorable," I agreed.

"Ready to head out?" Edward asked me, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "Leave these two lovebirds in the making?"

"Yeah," I agreed, rubbing Edward's thigh. I couldn't wait to get my man alone.

Kel laughed. "Get out here. I'm about to bring out the big moves."

Edward and I got up and I squeezed Kel's shoulder. "Will you tell Dallas I'll talk to her soon?" I asked.

"Why? So you two girls can talk about me?"

"Exactly," I laughed.

"Fair enough," Kel said. "Well, thanks for coming with me, this afternoon. That was pretty damn cool of you guys."

"No problem," Edward said. "Thanks for the ice cream. We'll pick up the tab next time."

"Awesome. I'm taking you up on that."

Edward and I were just about to leave, when Dallas and Bryce came out of the bathroom. "Oh, are you guys leaving?" she asked, before coming over to give me a hug.

"We're giving you time alone," I whispered in her ear. "Phone me later."

She smiled at me. "Definitely."

Edward and I said our goodbyes, and I gave little Bryce a hug, before we headed back home. Edward swung our hands between us as we walked. "Bella, you are amazing," he said, making me smile.

"How so?"

"I love that you are getting along so well with Dallas. That you are feeling confident in your own sexy, beautiful body. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks," I said, biting my lip. "Are you going to show me how proud you are?"

Edward chuckled. "It would be my pleasure," he said. He winked at me, and I'm pretty sure I blushed, my natural reaction to that sexy wink.

We walked into the apartment and Edward pulled off his t-shirt, before I even had the door closed. I giggled and slipped the dead bolt on the door. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, and snuggled up to my back.

"Why are you still dressed? I want to see that sexy body," he whispered. He pressed a kiss to my cheek, as his hands moved over my stomach and up my body to squeeze my boobs.

I moaned. "You haven't undressed me."

"What is wrong with me?" he asked, sounding exasperated at himself. It made me giggle. I love when he teased me, and made me laugh. "Let's start with these buttons." He looked over my shoulder and, starting at the top, worked on unbuttoning my shirt. "Mm. Look at that cleavage."

He bit my earlobe, and I hummed. I loved it when he got a little primal. He stepped back to pull my shirt off of my arms, and I turned around to face him. "God, baby girl. The things I want to do to you."

He reached for the waist of my cut offs, about to unzip me, when his cell phone rang in his pocket. "I'm going to leave it," he whispered, before cradling my face in his hands, and pressing a hard kiss to my lips. We kept making out, but his phone wouldn't stop ringing. He growled in frustration.

"Baby," I breathed. "It could be important." I really didn't want to stop kissing him, either, but obviously, someone needed to speak with him.

Edward reached into his front pocket and pulled out his phone. "It's my mom," he said, before answering the call. "Hey, mom."

I covered my mouth to hold back my giggles, as he rolled his eyes and smiled widely. "No, we're both okay. I was just busy, that's all. Don't panic." He laughed. "I know you worry."

"Hi, Esme," I said, loud enough for her to hear me.

Edward chuckled. "Mom says hi." I smiled. I absolutely adored my future in laws. "Friday at around four," Edward said out loud for my benefit. I was so excited. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and little Alice would be here for the whole weekend in just two days. I was going to have to make some goodies for the kids.

"Okay, mom. I appreciate the call. Actually, Bella has some exciting news for you, but she's just heading to bed." Edward winked at me. He was so bad. "Oh, she's feeling just fine. Yeah. I'll have her call you later. I love you and I miss you."

I started taking Edward's shorts off, and he smiled widely at me, as he said his goodbyes to his loving, doting mother. He ended the call and yanked his shorts the rest of the way down for me.

"Sorry about that," he said. He went back to work, pulling my shorts and panties off at the same time. I laughed and he smiled. "Now, where were we?"

"I'm about to go to bed, apparently," I teased.

He chuckled. "Well," he whined, reaching behind my back to unclasp my bra. "I was caught off guard. I couldn't very well tell my mom we were getting each other naked in the hallway."

I laughed, before reaching over to caress Edward's body through his underwear. He threw his head back and groaned. The sound was so low and throaty. What a turn on. "You couldn't have said homework? Why would I be in bed at-" I grabbed Edward's wrist and looked at his watch, "five o'clock in the afternoon?"

"I was hoping you could handle that explanation," he said, batting his eyelashes at me.

I giggled, because the eyelash thing was my move. "Just stop talking and make love to me," I said.

Edward laughed and slapped my bum. I groaned at the sting and burn of the slap. I don't know why, but that had to be the biggest turn on for me. I pushed my body forward into Edward's, trying to get some sort of friction, or relief for my aching body.

"Ugh, Bella," he mumbled. He reached behind me and lifted me up by my bum. The teasing was done for now. I held onto Edward's neck and he carried me into our bedroom.

He laid me on the bed and quickly yanked his boxer briefs off. He reached for the nightstand, getting the drawer halfway open, but stopped when our kitten started meowing loudly.

I sat up and smiled when I saw our little Robert sitting in the doorway. He looked pretty mad, and therefore adorable. "He's hungry," I said, tucking my long hair behind my ears.

Edward leaned over the bed to kiss my lips. "Hold this thought," he whispered. He leaned over to pick up the kitten and cuddle him to his chest as walked out of our room, completely naked.

I smiled after him. He was so gorgeous. I hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to grab our massage oil. With all the interruptions, I figured Edward and I really deserved to have fun tonight.

Edward finally walked back into our room, and while I was initially excited, I quickly saw the cell phone he held up to his ear. It was my phone. "Yeah, of course, Angela. Here's Bella," he said, passing me the phone and shrugging his shoulders. I couldn't fault him for answering the phone. He knew I was waiting for my best friend to return my call. It was just that the timing was horrible.

I could have both laughed and cried. Yeah, I was excited to hear from my best friend, but after Esme's call and our kitten's hungry impatience, this was starting to feel like a tragic comedy. Here I was, sitting naked on my bed, in my very own apartment, hours away from family and friends, my turned on fiancé standing right in front of me, and I couldn't act on my desires.

"Hey Ang," I said, smiling as soon as I heard her voice.

Edward laid back on the bed beside me and starting rubbing my hip. I looked down at his face and he winked at me. He mouthed the words I love you and I smiled. Yeah, we might to have to wait to have our fun, but Edward wasn't going anywhere.


	31. Magic

**A/N - Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 - Magic<strong>

"Okay, bye, Ang. I love you," I said, before disconnecting the call and setting my phone on the night stand.

"I'm ready to go for three times today. You think that's it for interruptions?" Edward asked, a good humoured smile still on his face, as he set my journal aside. I noticed a tiny flower drawn in the corner of a page, along with a handwritten note. I'd have to read that later. But, right now, I had a naked man in my bed. My man.

"I hope so." I looked down at my hip. Edward had been kissing and licking at it for the twenty minutes I had listened to Angie talk about her wedding plans. There was a little redish purple hickey on my skin, left behind as evidence.

I reached down to touch it, loving the proof of his attraction for my body on my skin. He couldn't go twenty minutes without touching me, and I loved that. Edward took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing my fingers.

"How's Angela?"

I smiled, knowing he asked, because he truly cared. "She's excited about buying a wedding dress, but she wishes I was there. Her mom, her sisters and Ben's sister in law are all going with her."

"When are they going shopping for the dress?" he asked.

"Next weekend," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

I would have liked to have been there with her, but I had already accepted that I couldn't be. We had just started a new semester at school, and flying across the country to watch her try on dresses wasn't practical. I felt lucky enough as it was that I was going to get to be at her wedding in the first place.

Edward was taking me to Phoenix for the wedding on New Year's Eve. I was looking forward to seeing my best friend get married. She had met a fabulous man in Ben. He seemed to share her values and I knew they had a bright future ahead of them.

I pushed Edward's shoulders so he'd lay on his back. I grabbed the massage oil from the bedside table and straddled his thighs. Edward looked deep in thought. "What's on your mind, handsome?" I asked.

"Just you," he said, smiling at my face. "And how much I love you."

"Aw. You're such a sweet guy." I poured some oil directly on his chest and he sucked in a deep breath.

"That's cold." He laughed and I automatically smiled.

"Should I warm you up?" I leaned forward and set my hands on his gorgeous chest, and started my massage.

"Mm, baby, that feels good." He was humming and it made me smile. I loved making him feel good, showing him how much I loved him with my touch.

"Close your eyes, and relax," I whispered, trying to keep the atmosphere nice and calm.

Edward smiled up at me, before closing his eyes. I took a moment to unabashedly stare at his perfect body. I smiled to myself. I was going to marry this man. He had told me on numerous occasions that his body was all mine. I wanted to take good care of it.

I got on my knees and leaned forward to rub the front of Edward's shoulders, but when I did, our naked bodies brushed against one another. The feeling of his hard body against mine, his length between my legs, without a condom was heavenly. So, I did what any red blooded, turned on girl would do. I did it, again.

Edward gasped and opened his eyes. He sat up as if on reflex and I slid back to sit on his thighs. "Shit, Bella," he breathed, wrapping his arms around my back and squishing my boobs against his chest.

"That was accidental," I said, feeling my face catch fire. "The first time," I admitted, and Edward raised his eyebrows before smiling at me.

"That was, uh, I don't even know what that was, but, wow, baby. I just about lost it."

I laughed a little nervously. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing to do on my part. I mean, you know, without the condom, but I couldn't help it." I was blabbering. "But I sort of lost control."

"It's okay," he said, leaning to kiss my lips. "It felt really good. You're allowed to lose control sometimes."

"I know, but that was risky." I dropped my head on his shoulder, feeling pretty irresponsible.

"Bella, Bella," he whispered. "Don't get upset, angel. You're taking birth control, you have been for a month and a half. My dad said it's best to use a condom for the first month, and we're past that. So, technically, it's pretty damn safe without the condom. We're just doing this for back up, baby."

He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. I peeked up at his eyes and he smiled at me. I smiled back and he pressed a kiss to my lips. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "You're right."

Everything that Edward said was true. I knew I didn't need to worry so much, as I was on the pill, but it just sort of freaked me out. As much as loved little Bryce, and I admired Dallas for raising a beautiful child, I was not ready to be a mom at this stage in my life.

"I know I'm right," he said, kissing me, again and I laughed. "If I put a condom on, do you, you know, want to pick up where we left off?" He leaned in to kiss down my neck and chest. "I'd like a chance to make you feel as good as you just made me feel."

"You're doing that right now," I said, gripping onto his strong shoulders.

"Mm. You're so sexy, Bella," he whispered, kissing his way back up to my lips. He leaned me back on the bed and then reached over to get a condom. After he put it on, he grabbed the massage oil and smirked at me.

I smiled back at him. "Do you want me on my tummy?"

"Nope," he said, and then winked at me.

Edward poured some oil in his hands and rubbed his palms together, warming the oil. He set his hands on my boobs, and starting rubbing and massaging them. I started to giggle, at how much of a guy he was, but my laughter quickly turned to groans and the pinching started.

"Ah, Edward," I cried out.

"Bella, you're so responsive to my touch." Edward slid his hands down to my hips and then back up over my stomach, between my boobs and then up to my shoulders. I shivered. His touch was magic. "Mm," he hummed, before lying down on top of me. He moved his hips slowly against my body, and I cried out in sheer pleasure.

Edward was an incredible lover. I was so beyond satisfied, every time he touched me. It was almost too perfect. The kisses, touches, the oil, everything. But the problem with massage oil, was that it was messy.

**Thursday, September 9**

When we woke on Thursday morning, the sheets were the first thing I noticed when I climbed out of bed. "What?" Edward asked, smiling at me, still lying naked in bed. "You're frowning."

I laughed. "The sheets are covered in massage oil."

"Last night was so worth it."

I smiled, my chest and cheeks flushing at the memory. "It was."

We showered and got ready for school, and Edward stripped the sheets from the bed while I made oven baked cinnamon toast and scrambled eggs. Edward loved his breakfast, and couldn't seem to stop touching me, today. He was smoothing his hand over my hair, or holding my hand, playing with my fingers. Even as he waited for me to finish my breakfast, he ran his fingertips up and down my thigh.

The level of affection he showed me was mind blowing. I didn't just feel loved. It was beyond that. It was powerful. It was perfect. And I knew Edward would always show me that degree of commitment. And, I loved him that much, too.

I kissed his lips, before going to grab all my books and pack my bag for school. I tossed my journal into my bag, too, so I could read Edward's note.

"Ready?" Edward asked, leaning into the bedroom. He scrunched up his face. "We have to go to school."

"Yeah." I giggled. "First day blues?" I tossed my bag over my shoulder and took Edward's hand.

"With you in my first class, Bella, never."


	32. Jason

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Funny story: I was telling my dad about some of the reviews I have been getting, asking for more graphic love scenes. His message...tell them to buy a porno! Too funny for me not to share! I think there's lots of sex in this story, but it's romantic, not erotica, I guess. Anyway, I truly love the reviews, and the fact that you're all still with me through the sequel. Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32 - Jason<strong>

Having a class this semester with Edward, my fiancé, was even better than having a class with Edward, my secret crush, last semester. Yes, I had wildly enjoyed his smiles twice a week, and lived for that tingly feeling he stirred in my body.

But, now, he was sitting beside me. I wasn't staring across the room at him. Our shoulders were touching. And he was sliding Skittles candies to me over his open notebook. He'd stopped at the vending machine in the hallway on our way to class.

And I was thankful for the distraction. Because, it was clear that, even on my second day of classes, I wasn't in the proper mindset for college, yet. I wasn't focused. It was probably all of the sex we'd been having. But the privacy of our own place had been to hard to resist. Plus that bed had to be broken in.

Edward was, however, the ever perfect student that he always was. Even though he was filling me up with sugar, and I was ever so stealthily rubbing his thigh under the bench table, he was still taking diligent notes. I had no idea what he was writing. The professor was just going over the basics of the course. I felt like a slacker next to him, even though I was a darn good student. Oh, well. At least I'd have a sexy tutor if I ever became confused.

The hour and a half beside the love of my life, that everyone else called Sociology, flew by way too fast. Edward gave me a good hard kiss in the hallway, before he had to hurry off to Biology. He had a ways to go in fifteen minutes.

I walked to my Children's Literature class, and already missed Edward's intoxicating scent. The class had about fifty students, a nice size. I settled in the second row, not too close so I would be picked on by the prof, but not too far back, so I could hear the lecture and concentrate.

I had ten minutes before class started, so I pulled out my journal of pressed flowers from Edward and other precious momentos, and opened it to the last entry. Yesterday's date was written at the top of the page and he had drawn a cute little flower, a blue daisy, in the corner of the page. But, then, there was a note, written is Edward's 'too gorgeous for a boy' handwriting.

'_Bella, my love, my angel,_

_Living with you these last few days has been a dream for me. I adore you; your smile your laugh, your delicious lips and your shining eyes. But, you are so much more than a pretty face, even though yours is the prettiest. You have a pure soul and a warm heart and I feel like a better person just lying here beside you. I love you now, and I'll love you always. Forever yours, Edward.'_

I looked around the classroom and discreetly wiped the tears that had escaped from my eyes after I read Edward's words. I was sure that he should be a poet, or something. His words were always powerful and never failed to make me cry.

I adored the fact that Edward had written me a little note just because. Romance was a daily thing with him, not just reserved for birthdays or anniversaries. I reached into my purse and pulled out my phone. I was going to send Edward a quick text to tell him how much I loved him, but smiled when I saw that he had already sent me a message.

'_Thank you for keeping me in shape. ;) I made it to class on time with minutes to spare. I love you. See you in T-90 minutes. E.'_

I held back my giggle and quickly typed him back. _'Trust me, it's my pleasure to keep you in such excellent shape. I want to do dirty things to you at lunchtime. I love you, too. B.'_

The prof walked into class, just as slipped my phone back in my purse. He was young, maybe early thirties, and had dark brown hair. He even had a piercing in his left eyebrow. He was not your typical professor, but he had a smile on his face already. Maybe he would make one of my classes interesting.

He introduced himself as Jason Scott and told us he was about to defend his PhD, so in a couple of weeks, we could call him doctor. A few of the girls giggled, obviously smitten with their new prof, already.

If there was one thing I had learned last year in college, was that professors had an incredible lure to their students. A lot of girls were all giggles and sly smiles when their prof happened to be young and cute. The appeal, I figured, was that they were in a position of authority, they were smart, and pretty wealthy.

I had never been one of those girls. I had been the type to crush on boys my own age. Ones that I actually had a hope of dating. It never had happened for me, until Edward. The older, authoritarian types reminded me of my dad, and so obviously, they weren't my type.

I had my own reason for holding back my laughter when Jason introduced himself. A couple of weeks ago, Edward and I had been fooling around and he asked what I would name his penis. I had said Jason, just randomly picking a name. Now, just hearing the name Jason, made me think of my sexy fiancé and one of his best body parts.

The class went quickly, and I found that I really liked Jason, or Professor Mills, as I liked to think of him. He made jokes constantly, and had us all laughing for most of the hour and a half class. He did assign reading, but it wasn't a lot.

I checked my phone as I left class and smiled all the way to the parking lot to meet Edward. He had sent me a new message. _'You turned me on, baby girl, and I could only think of one kind of biology in class, today. Meet me at the car. XO'_

When I reached the car, Edward was waiting for me, leaning against the passenger side door. I smiled and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, and standing on my toes to meet him halfway for a kiss. Oh, reunions were so sweet.

"Mm. I missed you, too," Edward said, as he pulled back. "How was your class?"

"I really like it. The teacher's nice."

"Good." He leaned in to kiss me, again. "Should we get home?"

I giggled at his enthusiasm. "Yes," I agreed. "I think I promised to do dirty thing to you."

"You think?" he teased, opening my car door.

I laughed as he walked around to the driver's side. "Do you want to stop at a drive thru and pick up lunch? If I don't have to prepare lunch, then, you know, the more time we'll have to fool around."

"Smart girl," he said, smiling at me. We stopped at McDonalds which was, luckily and conveniently, on the way back to our place. We got home and Edward and I sat on the futon with Robbie beside us, and ate our lunch.

"So, tell me about your class," Edward said, before taking a bite of his Big Mac.

I had just taken a drink of my coke when he asked, and I started laughing, making the coke shoot out of my nose. Edward laughed, and passed me a napkin. "Are you okay? What's so funny?"

I wiped my nose and nodded. "I'm okay," I giggled. "Guess what my professor's name is?"

"What?" he asked, still smiling.

"Jason," I laughed.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed together, and he looked at me like he had no idea why I was laughing. "Uh, huh?"

I giggled, and reached between his legs, rubbing him over his jeans. "I named your thingy, Jason, remember?"

Edward half groaned, half laughed. "Your prof is a dick?" he asked, picking up my hand from his crotch and kissing my palm.

I blushed and laughed. "Well, they share a name," I said. "But, he's actually really nice, it seems. He's young, pretty funny and he has his eyebrow pierced. Isn't that cool?"

Edward nodded. "You're gushing. Should I be jealous?"

"Aw. Of course not, Edward. And, I'm not gushing."

Edward slid my drink from my hand and set it on the coffee table, before leaning over to kiss my lips. He chuckled. "You're sort of gushing."

"Can I show you which Jason I prefer?" I asked, reaching up to tangle my finger in his hair, and steal a kiss.

"Do you need a ride back to the school?" he teased, winking at me. My mouth hung open and I slapped his shoulder. He laughed and leaned in to kiss me. "I'm teasing you."

I frowned at him and crossed my arms across my chest. "You'd better be."

"I am. Do you still want to show me which Jason you love?" he whispered against my lips, before giving my bottom lip a quick bite.

"Yes. You're lucky I love you," I said, biting back at his mouth. He smirked at me as I pushed his shoulders back and immediately went straight to work on the fly of his jeans. He lifted his hips and I yanked his pants and underwear down, before dropping to my knees in front of him. I leaned in and pressed a kiss to the tip of his erection.

Edward reached forward and caressed my cheek. "Bella, you don't need to prove anything to me," he breathed. My Edward, so sweet and caring.

"I know that. But this is exactly what I had in mind when I said I wanted to do dirty things to you." I looked up into his eyes, and smiled before taking him into his mouth. When Edward groaned, I felt hot all over. I loved that I could do this for him, but at the same time, it was an incredible turn on for me, too. I think I could handle Thursdays with lunch breaks like this.


	33. Miss America

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33 - Miss America<strong>

Edward was sitting completely naked on the futon now. His shirt, having become a casualty of his orgasm, was balled up and tossed on the chair next to us. I was definitely going to have to do laundry before our guests came over the next day.

"Well, that sure as hell beats lunch in the campus food court," Edward breathed, his head lolled back on the futon. I was sitting beside him, my hand rubbing his bare thigh, as my sexy man caught his breath.

I had brought him over the edge with my mouth and hand, and he literally looked like he might fall asleep. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," I whispered in his ear, before sucking on the lobe. "You deserved it."

Edward chuckled, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at me. "I deserved it?" he laughed. "What did I do, rescue someone from a burning building?"

I ran my tongue around the shell of his ear. "You wrote me a beautiful love letter in my journal last night."

He smiled. "I forgot the flower, again."

I rubbed his shoulder, and kissed the corner of his mouth. "As much as I love the flowers, and I truly adore each and every one, can I make a request?"

"I'm open to suggestions," he said, warily.

"With us being back in school, and being so busy, I don't want you to have to worry about going out and buying me flowers every single day. And I appreciate the gesture, so much. I do, but I don't want you to stress about it."

"But, I love you," he said, as if I was breaking up with him.

I smiled. "I know you do. And I love you back, but I'd rather have the little notes and text messages you send me."

"Really?" he asked, leaning over to kiss my lips. "No flowers?"

He seemed so surprised, and almost a little disappointed. I ran my hand up and down on his bare chest, softly. "You can still buy me flowers, Edward."

He smirked, as if he'd just won an argument. "Good."

I giggled. "You're cute."

He smiled. "I try," he said, pressing a kiss to my lips. "May I have my dessert, now?" he asked, reaching over to rub my hip. I blushed, knowing he meant me, and nodded, before Edward kissed my lips, again. "You can say no," he whispered.

"I know."

"Still a yes?"

"Yeah."

Edward smiled, reaching for the fly on my jeans. "You are so sexy, baby," he said, pushing me to lie back on the futon. I lifted my hips and he pulled my jeans off. We both laughed when they got caught on my feet. "Darn skinny jeans," he said, winking at me. "Ruining the mood."

I giggled as he kissed the inside of my ankle. "The mood isn't ruined," I reassured him. "I'm always in the mood."

Edward laughed and kissed my calf. "See. You're perfect for me."

I smiled, because no girl could ever hear that enough. Edward kissed his way up my leg, cuddling his cheek into my inner thigh. "I like it here," he said, tracing his index finger over my pink cotton panties.

"Seattle?" I breathed, fighting to keep my eyes open.

"Well, the city is nice. But, I meant right here. Your sexy leg tossed over my shoulder, your creamy skin against my cheek. Your smell, your pretty panties. I just might stay here all afternoon."

I giggled. "We have class in less than hour."

"Don't remind me," Edward sighed. "And different classes, yet."

"Well, when we get homework, we can live out that fantasy."

Edward pulled my panties aside, letting his fingers explore my body. I hummed, and Edward smiled. "What fantasy?"

"God, Edward." I was breathing heavily, as Edward leaned in to kiss the most intimate place on my body.

"What fantasy?" Edward asked, again, smirking up at my face, still moving his fingers.

"Uh. Just working together on our homework at the table," I managed to get out.

"You have crazy fantasies," he whispered. "Because mine is staying right here."

Edward kissed and licked and tickled until I came with a scream. He kissed my thigh as I caught my breath, my chest heaving. He inched up my body to lay on top of me. He kissed my lips and I smiled, lazily.

"I think I might sleep through history class."

Edward laughed. "I'm glad you're nice and relaxed," he said, kissing me, again. "But, I guess we'd better get dressed, huh?"

"Yeah." I sat up and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too, gorgeous."

Edward and I got redressed and headed back to the university. His chemistry class was close to the parking lot, so we agreed that I'd meet him back at his classroom. "Have a good class, baby," he whispered, after kissing my lips.

"You, too. I love you," I said, waving over my shoulder as I headed down the hall. I hated to leave him, but our reunions were amazing.

My history class seemed interesting. It was comparative history, and I was looking through the essay topics while the prof read through our course outline. I was between woman's history, progress in two different countries in the same time period, or slavery in two different time periods. The paper only had to be between five and seven pages. And besides that, there were three exams. Overall, it seemed like a good class.

The hour and a half went fast, and I walked quickly to meet Edward. We had the rest of the afternoon and the evening together. I couldn't wait to just do laundry, eat, maybe do some homework. Just be normal in our place.

I smiled when I saw Edward from down the hall, but as I got closer, I realised he was talking to someone. But, he had his back to me, and I couldn't see who it was. As I got closer, I saw that it was a gorgeous, tall, skinny blonde with a winning Miss America smile.

Seriously, I thought to myself. Was this whole city filled with supermodels? I didn't want to interrupt if they were talking about school, but at the same time, my curiosity was killing me.

Luckily, I didn't have to make the decision myself. Edward looked over and saw me. His face broke out into a huge smile. "Oh, Bella." He reached out his hand, inviting me over. I smiled and took his hand. He leaned in to kiss my lips, and it made me feel so special that he did that in front this girl.

"Tanya, this is my fiancé, Bella. Baby, this is my new lab partner, Tanya."

I reached forward to shake her hand, and she smiled sweetly at me as she shook my hand. "Nice to meet you," she said.

Girls were pretty good judges of character, and you could always tell if a someone was genuine or not. I think I liked her. She didn't seem fake to me. Yes, she was gorgeous, but she seemed to have a personality to match. I was surprised that I didn't feel jealous, but her sweet, honest demeanour wouldn't let me.

"I'd like to stay and chat, but I have to run to my next class. It was nice to meet you, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow, Edward." Tanya waved, before heading down the hallway, I'd just come from.

"How was your class?" Edward asked me, as we started walking down the hall to the parking lot.

"Uh, it was good. So, Tanya, huh?"

He looked over at my face and assessed my reaction. He smiled when he saw that I was, too. "Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. I like her. Did you guys, I don't know, choose each other as lab partners?" I liked her, but I didn't know her. I didn't think it was wrong to get a little back story on how the partnership was set up.

"No, it was an alphabetical thing," he said, squeezing my hand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am. I just…" I sighed. "I'm not jealous of her, or anything, I'm just jealous of the time she gets to spend with you. Three hours hunched over a lab bench together. I don't know. It's romantic. It's chemistry."

Edward smiled at me, pulling us to the side of the hallway. He turned and set his hands on my hips. "It's concentration, a rush for time and annoying lab reports. No romance." He pressed a soft kiss to my cheek. "You missed the joke, though, Bella."

"What?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows.

"Her name. Tanya. It's the name of your left boob." He started laughing and I giggled with him. Edward always had a way of dissolving my worries. "Come on. Let's go home, and I'll show you who my favourite Tanya is."


	34. Taking Care

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you all so much for reading! I love reliving my college days through Edward and Bella! Wait...did that make me sound old? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34 - Taking Care<strong>

"What are you reading?" Edward asked. He had been looking through his chemistry lab for the next day.

We were sitting in the laundry room, waiting for five washers full of clothes, sheets and towels. I wanted the apartment spic and span for when the Cullens came for the weekend. I knew Esme wouldn't care if the place was messy or not, but I did. This my very first place and I was proud of it.

"Lewis Carroll," I said. "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. It's for my Children's Lit class. We're doing a unit on 19th century writers."

"Mm. You are so smart and sexy," he whispered, leaning over to kiss my lips.

I giggled. "Alice in Wonderland isn't sexy."

"You are sexy. It doesn't matter what you're saying. But when you talk about school stuff, like books and centuries." He chuckled. "It's damn hot."

I smiled, reaching over to pat his thigh. "You are so insatiable," I whispered.

Another tenant, a guy our age walked in the laundry room with a hamper. He smiled at us, before opening an empty washer and throwing in his clothes, all colours in one load. I bit back a laugh.

"I used to be that guy," Edward whispered in my ear. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be that guy."

"I told your mom I would take care of you, didn't I?" I asked, smiling at him.

"You did. And I have to say, you are doing an amazing job." Edward kissed me, and I smiled, proudly. I knew I was.

But, he was doing an equally good job taking care of me. And making me happy. And satisfying me. When we had gotten home from school, Edward had pulled my shirt over my head, tugged the cup of my bra down and started teasing 'Tanya' with his tongue, lips and teeth. He even gave 'Vicki' a turn. Yes, Edward was taking very, very good care of me.

When our clothes were washed, Edward helped me move it all into the driers, and I showed him that towels went on high heat and clothes were set on permanent press, and my panties went on delicate.

Edward volunteered to load my panties into the drier. I giggled at the smile on his face. He was way too easily pleased.

"I'm hungry," Edward said, looking over at me.

"Well, I'll make you dinner, but we have about forty five minutes to wait for the driers," I said. "And, I'm not leaving my panties unattended."

Edward laughed. "I'll watch them."

I giggled. "You're trying to get rid of me?"

"Never." He leaned in to kiss me.

I got up and stretched. "Okay, gorgeous. I'll go make dinner," I said, running my fingers through his hair.

He set his hands on my hips and pulled me close to kiss my stomach. "Thank you for dinner."

"I haven't made it, yet."

Edward spanked me. "It's going to be amazing. Text me when you get upstairs, so I know you got there safely."

"Okay. Love you," I said, leaning in for a kiss. "Don't leave any of my panties in the drier."

Edward laughed. "As if I would."

I ran upstairs and sent Edward a text after I had locked the door to our apartment. I went into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards. We had some pasta, so I started the water on the stove and then decided to make homemade meat sauce.

I was browning the beef, when my phone rang. I ran over to grab it off the counter and I smiled when I saw Dallas' name. She had promised to fill me in on her date to the park with her daughter and Kel, yesterday.

"Hey, Dallas," I said, putting the call on speaker phone.

"Hey, Bella. I didn't know when you'd be home from school."

"Oh, we're done at three thirty, but we were down in the laundry room. Edward's family is coming up to visit tomorrow for the weekend, so I'm trying to make sure the place is gorgeous."

Dallas laughed. "You are so sweet. If Edward's family loves you as much as he does, you have nothing to worry about, honey."

"I know. But, enough about me," I said, dumping the pasta into the boiling water. "I want to hear all about how things went with Kel."

She swooned. Like actually swooned into the phone. "I know it's too soon, like way too soon, to even start talking about love, but he makes me giddy and gives me butterflies."

"Aw," I said, smiling. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. It's just nice to feel wanted." I could related to that feeling so much. Having always felt alone, it was the best feeling on Earth to be loved so much, wanted and appreciated. And Edward made me feel that way every single day.

"So, how was Kel with little Bryce at the park?"

"Adorable," she said. And I could hear the smile in her voice. "He pushed her on the swing and held her up so she climb the monkey bars." She sighed. "Having a daughter and trying to date is the hardest thing I have ever done. Guys don't want to date girls with kids.

"It's like men know they're not the top priority. My daughter always comes first, and always will. But, Kel. I don't know. He seems different. Better than that. He's trying to get to know me, as well as my daughter. He sees that we're a package deal. And it's amazing."

"I'm so glad," I said. I poured the tomato sauce in the pan and added some seasoning.

"Oh, but, Bella. You haven't heard the best part."

I giggled, loving the girl talk. Oh, my. I was turning into my mom. And Esme. And Heidi. "What happened?"

"Well, after we left the park, Kel walked me to the door, carrying a sleeping Bryce in his arms. I invited him inside while I laid her down for a nap. When I came out of the bedroom, he was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons."

"That's so cute. Edward does it, too."

"Boys," she said, and we laughed. "Anyway. We got a chance to talk. Getting to know each other better. It was nice to have an adult conversation with a man. We must have talked for over an hour. I made sandwiches and we had apple juice." She giggled. "It's a mom thing. I don't even have anything else in the house.

"But, the best part, was when he said I had a little mayo on my lip. He actually leaned in and tasted the corner of my mouth." She squealed in excitement and I laughed at how honest her excitement was.

"Wow. That was bold," I said, and she laughed, again.

"It was. His lips are so soft. So, of course, I couldn't stop there. I kissed him back, and we ended up making out a little on the couch. I know I said that I wanted to take things slow with him, and I do. But, it was so nice being treated as a woman, and not just a mom, for a change."

"That makes so much sense," I agreed. "You do what's right for you. No one is going to judge you for it, Dallas. You deserve to be happy."

"Aw. Thank you so much, Bella."

"Honey, I'm home," Edward called out from the front door. "And I have your panties."

Dallas and I both started giggling. She had heard him over the speaker phone. "Well, on that note, I'll let you go play with your man. See you, soon."

"Bye. And congrats."

I ended the call, just as Edward walked into the kitchen. "Oh, shoot. Were you on the phone?" he asked, his cheeks a little flushed.

"I was," I said, walking up to him to kiss his chin. "But, I'm not, anymore."

Edward smirked and wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me close. He kissed my lips. "Please tell me that wasn't your dad. Or, my mom."

I giggled. "It was Dallas. She hung up so I could play with you."

"Mm. She made a good suggestion."

I laughed. "I'll make you deal. After dinner, and after you help me fold all the laundry, we can play."

He kissed my lips. "Deal."


	35. At The Table

**A/N - Happy Saturday to all my amazing readers! My puppy gets to go on his very first walk today! I'm so excited! He has energy to burn! So, does Edward...hint hint. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35 - At the Table<strong>

"I'm spoiled," Edward said, wiping his face on his napkin, before taking our dishes to the kitchen. "I guarantee you that no other guy on campus is eating as good as I am."

"Aw. You spoil me, too," I said, smiling. "We're just a lucky pair, huh?"

"We are. That was amazing, Bella. Thank you for feeding me."

I giggled. "You're welcome. I love watching you eat. You're a sexy chewer."

Edward leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Mm. What else do you love to watch me do?" I smiled as he moved his kisses lower down to my neck.

I could have said a bunch of sexy things to him. Things that would have made us end up in bed. But, as much as it pained me to do so, I had to be the practical one if I wanted the house tidy for my future in-laws.

"The dishes." I burst out laughing as soon as I said it. Edward leaned back to meet my eyes, a huge smile on his face. "Sorry. I couldn't resist," I laughed.

Edward kissed my lips. "Would that get me out of folding laundry?"

"It would," I agreed, spanking his bum. "Now get this sexy, perfect bum in the kitchen."

Edward smiled, set his hand on the back of my head, and leaned in for a totally unexpected, deep, passionate kiss. I hummed into the kiss, loving the feeling of his soft tongue gliding over mine.

He pulled back for a breath and smiled at me, giving me a couple sweet kisses. "Mm. What was that for?" I asked, reaching up to set my hand on his jaw, my thumb caressing his rough, five o'clock shadow.

"Because I want you. A lot."

I groaned. "Edward. I don't have as much will power as you think as do."

"I was counting on that," he whispered, before nipping at my bottom lip. "God, you're so sexy, Bella. I can't keep my hands off of you"

He reached down to pull my shirt up over my head, and the minute he had me undressed, his face was buried between my boobs. "You only gave me a taste when we got home, and baby girl, I need way more than that."

I was trying to gasp for breath, but Edward's touch, kisses and words were making me breathless. "Edward." I could only get out his name.

"Yeah, baby. Tell me what you want. I'll give you anything you want." He was whispering on my skin, and I was sure he could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Only Edward was capable of taking us from a normal conversation about chores after a normal meal, straight to dirty talk.

"I want you," I breathed, just as Edward unclasped my bra. "But, the bed-" I gasped as Edward took my sensitive nipple between his lips. "There are no sheets on the bed."

"We have so many other places to make love in our place."

"Right here," I breathed. "The table."

Edward chuckled. "That's my girl." He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. I reached forward and got to work on his fly. I may have 'accidentally' rubbed my hands over his body as I pulled the zipper down, slowly.

It was Edward's turn to gasp, and I saw him lose control for just a second. Edward smiled down at me and took my hands, pulling me to stand up beside him. "You're a bad girl, aren't you?" He reached behind my to slap my bum. I groaned, so Edward did it again.

I slid my hands over his chest, softly at first, before raking my fingernails down his sides. Edward cried out in pleasure. "Shit, Bella. I love that. That feels so good," he said against my mouth, before his lips were over mine. This kiss was pure passion. He almost seemed out of control. And I loved it.

I gasped, as I pulled back for air. The moment felt so out of control, each of us so desperate for the other's touch, but at the same time, Edward was trying to move slowly. But, I didn't want slow. I wanted him hard and fast. Maybe even rough.

I tugged at his jeans, trying to pulled them off. Edward covered my hands in his and yanked them down with underwear. I just stared at his body. No matter how many times I saw him naked, I didn't think I would ever get used to it.

I felt Edward's hand under my chin and he lifted my head up. He was smiling, so I knew he'd caught me staring, but he seemed to like that. "You like what you see, baby girl?" I groaned. More dirty talk. I couldn't stand anymore.

It was so hot in the apartment all of a sudden. We needed to open a window. "Yeah," I breathed. "Hurry, Edward."

"Mm. Let's get you out of your jeans, first," he said, before leaning in to kiss my lips, again. He unzipped them and yanked them down my legs, leaving them at my knees. He slapped my bum, again, this time just over my panties, so I could really feel it. I would never, ever get tired of Edward spanking me. My whole body came alive when he did.

"You liked that, didn't you," he whispered, and I bit my lip, nodding at him. I wasn't' quite as good at dirty talking as he was. "Tell me," he demanded, and I'm fairly certain I melted on the spot. Edward was a gentle lover, even playful, but never this dominant. I. Loved. It.

There was something so sexy, so raw about him being in charge like this, telling me what to do. I trusted him completely, so it made giving myself over to him such an easy decision.

"You know I do," I breathed, knowing the answer would earn me another spanking.

"Mm, Bella, he groaned. "You're asking for another one, aren't you."

"Yes, Edward," I said, smiling up at his face.

"That's a good girl," he said, spanking me one last time. I shivered.

He yanked my panties down and turned me around so fast, I didn't even know what happened. He rubbed my back, leaning into my body, pushing my chest to lay on the table. He had me bent over the tabletop.

I set my hands beside my chest, my boobs pressed into the table top. I felt exposed, and a little nervous. I had no point of reference to compare this to.

But, Edward, being Edward, was quick to sense my feelings. He leaned over top of me, pressing his chest to my back. "Does that feel okay, baby?" he whispered, rubbing my side.

I smiled and I felt perfectly comfortable. This was Edward. My Edward. He would never do anything to hurt me. "Yeah. I'm good."

"Hmm. Just good? We're going to have to do something about that," he said, back in character. He spanked my bare bum, and I groaned, trying uselessly to grab onto something.

I felt Edward's lips on my bum cheek and then his tongue, and finally his teeth. "These cheeks are as rosy as your beautiful face when you blush for me." he said.

I felt his hands slide up my back, and he massaged my skin for a minute. His hands slipped between my legs and I cried out in sheer pleasure of finally being touched where my body was throbbing for it.

"You're ready for me," he whispered. I heard him moving around for a second, so I assumed he was getting a condom. He was back in mere seconds. He leaned over me, again, covering me with his body.

"I love you, baby girl," he whispered in my ear. I felt him enter my body, ever so slowly. And the sweetness of the gesture was completely Edward. He was done with the games, the teasing. And while that was fun, when it came down to sex, Edward was always, always gentle with me. And I would love him forever for that.

"I love you," I breathed, smiling as he slid his hands up the my arms. He took my hands in his and squeezed them as he began moving in out of me. He was slow and tender, the total opposite of the dirty talking dominant of a just a minute ago.

I was squished between the hardness of the table and the hardness of Edward's body, and it felt phenomenal. I couldn't really move, so all I had to focus on was how amazing Edward was making me feel.

It didn't take long for either of us to come unglued. It didn't surprise me in the least, as we had been waiting all day for this. We pleasured each other after lunch, but we hadn't had sex at all today, and the anticipation of waiting for it, made it just that much more intense.

I stayed on the table, trying to catch my breath, even while Edward ran to the bathroom. When he came back, he rubbed my back. "Are you okay?" he asked, kissing down my spine, sending more tingling shivers through my overly sensitive body.

"My god, Edward," I breathed, and he laughed as I stood up. "Thank you for that. That was incredible."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I turned to face him, and saw that he was wearing black boxers. He frowned, reaching his hand out to caress my boob. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, softly. I looked down and noticed that my boobs were red from being pressed into the table.

"No, baby," I said, smiling as I saw the nightshirt in his hand. He must have brought it from the bedroom for me. So, perfectly thoughtful. So perfectly Edward. "We'll have to do that again, sometime." I said, rubbing his bare chest.

He smiled and I stood on my toes to kiss his lips. He pulled back and slid my nightshirt over my head. "Do I still have to wash the dishes?"

I giggled. "You know you do." Edward laughed, and I smiled. What a perfect dinner.


	36. Dishes and Debt

**A/N - Happy Sunday! The puppy loves his walks! And he's too cute for words! Plus, he slept long enough for me to write! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36 - Dishes and Debt<strong>

Edward went into the kitchen to put away the leftovers and wash the dishes, and after a kiss, I went to our room to fold and put away the laundry and put on our clean sheets. The Cullens were bringing sleeping bags for their stay. Esme and Carlisle were taking the futon, and the kids were camping in the guest room.

I knew we had to get some beds for the guest room, but we hadn't gotten around to it, yet. But, the last thing the Cullens were was high maintenance. And I loved that about them.

I smiled when I saw the laundry basket. Edward had set a little pink flower on top of the clothes. What a sweetheart. I had told him he didn't need to keep bringing me flowers but he insisted. And, I was secretly glad that he was going to continue. It made me feel so special that he loved me that much. I just didn't want him to have to worry about it.

I set the flower on the nightstand and got to work folding mine and Edward's clothes, packing them in the drawers of our beautiful dresser. I smiled as I folded. I was really truly happy here. The apartment felt like home after only six days.

I pulled the sheets on, and made the bed, and then walked into the kitchen to see how Edward was doing. He was washing the counters, already having put away the dishes. He was pretty darn fast.

"Looks gorgeous, baby," I said, walking up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist. "Looks like someone's found a permanent job around here."

Edward laughed, turning around to face me. "I'll do it, baby. No complaints from this guy. You make me amazing meals. The least I can do is wash the dishes."

"Wow. You really are the perfect man, aren't you?" I asked, reaching up to rub my palm over his chest. He smiled down at me, so much love in his eyes. "Oh, and thank you for the flower. It's beautiful."

He chuckled. "I saw it on my way over to our building. I couldn't resist."

"Well, I love it."

"Good." He leaned down to kiss my lips.

"Do you have more homework?" I asked him.

"No, I read over the lab for tomorrow morning. Looks easy."

"I'm glad. Do you think you'll have a lot of homework for the weekend with your family here?"

"Nah. I think I'll just write up my lab report as soon as I get home tomorrow, and then I'm good for the weekend."

"Good. I was thinking of waiting for you at the university tomorrow after my class. I could go read in the library while I wait for you, and then I won't have to worry about homework, either."

"Mm. Does that mean I get all of your attention for the next three days," Edward asked, smirking.

I smiled. "It does mean that. Except you have to share me with your family."

"Darn Cullens," he teased, setting his hands on my bum and shimmying up my night shirt. He gave my bum a light squeeze and pressed another kiss to my lips. "What do you want to do, now?"

"Maybe watch some TV with Robbie?" I suggested. I was tired, and didn't feel like cleaning anymore. There was always tomorrow afternoon, I figured.

"Snuggling," Edward said, excitedly. "I love cuddling on the couch with you."

I laughed, taking his hand and leading him to the living room. I picked up Robbie and sat down beside Edward. He covered us with the afghan from nanny, and the three of us snuggled together. This was the life; Edward's warm chest, Robbie's fuzzy little face cuddled up to my chest.

Edward flipped through the channels and I ended up falling asleep before he even decided on a show. I woke up when Edward carried me to our bed, only long enough to get a kiss, and I was out again.

**Friday, September 10**

I woke up to the alarm, which was rare for me. Edward leaned over my body to shut it off, and kiss my lips. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"I fell asleep last night, huh?"

"You did. But you're gorgeous when you sleep. And, in your defence, I think I wore you out on the dining room table."

I giggled. "You did," I said, running my fingers through Edward's hair. "I love you, so much."

He smiled, and pressed another kiss to my lips. "I love you, Bella."

We got up and Edward and I decided to shower together, today. We kept things fairly innocent, though. But not completely. Edward towel dried his hair and frowned in the mirror. "My hair is getting long," he said.

"Do you want me to cut it for you?" I asked him. "I can do it right now."

"Really? You don't have to do it, now."

"I want to," I said. "I will give me an excuse to run my fingers through your hair."

He laughed. "You don't need an excuse. Touch me whenever you want. Where ever you want." He winked and I laughed.

"Well, thank you for the invite," I said, tugging is towel off of his hips. Edward hummed and I laughed. "I need the towel to wrap around your shoulders."

He laughed. "Tease."

"Oh, you love it. Sit your hot bum down."

"Yes, ma'am." He sat on the toilet lid and I found my scissors. Edward set his hands on my hips and rubbed his thumb back and forth, as I trimmed his hair.

I giggled. "Edward. Don't tickle me. I'll cut a big chunk out of your hair."

He laughed. "Then I'll have short hair."

"But, I like your hair like this."

"Then, focus," he teased, pinching my bum cheek.

I giggled. "Keep your hands to yourself then," I laughed.

"Never," he said. "I love you too much."

"Aw." I leaned down to kiss his lips. "I love you, too. Now sit still."

I have no idea how I did it, but I actually trimmed Edward's hair and I have to admit that it looked amazing. "You look even hotter than you did ten minutes ago," I said, smiling. "Now, I'm not sure I want to send you off to your gorgeous lab partner for the next three hours." I was joking, mostly. I still wasn't jealous, but I wasn't thrilled about the idea, either.

"Baby," Edward said. He got up and unwrapped the towel from his shoulders and set it on the bathroom counter. He set his hands back on my hips. "You know what I'm going to be doing the entire three hour lab?"

"What?" I asked, smiling up his face, knowing that he was trying to reassure me.

"Thinking about you." He leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Thinking about kissing you." He pressed a kiss to the tip of my nose. "Thinking about your lips, your smile, your beautiful face." He kissed my lips softly. "I love you, Bella Swan. And only you. Forever and ever, and until the end of time."

I smiled wider. "Well, you're going to be a pretty crappy lab partner for Tanya."

Edward raised his eyebrows in surprise at my response and then burst out laughing. "I love you. You are awesome." He wrapped his arms around me tightly and gave me a tight squeeze. He kissed the top of my head.

I giggled. "I'm glad you think so."

"But, seriously, Bella. I always miss you when we're apart. You own my heart and soul, gorgeous."

"I love that. You're so good with words."

"Just speaking from the heart." He kissed me, again. "Do you want me to make breakfast today? Pop tarts and fruit?"

"I would love that," I said, smiling. "Thank you." And I was thanking him for not only breakfast, but for being the most loving, understanding and committed man I had ever met.

"No, thank you for the haircut." He pressed a quick kiss to my lips. "And thank you for looking after me. I am forever in your debt."

I giggled, rubbing my palms on his shoulders. "Mm. So I can collect whenever I want?"

"I'm counting on it."


	37. Date and Delivery

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37 - Date and Delivery<strong>

I was sitting in the library after my Classic Literature class. I'd been here for two hours, waiting for Edward to finish his first Chemistry lab with Tanya.

I felt bad about my comment this morning, when I mentioned that he looked too hot to spend three hours with Tanya. I didn't want Edward to think I didn't trust him, or doubted him. Because that wasn't the case at all.

Edward and I had literally spend every single day together for the last four months. So, it was enough of an adjustment for me to be apart from him while he was in class. That he had to spend that time with a beautiful girl, just made it that much harder on me.

I just needed some time to get used to being back in school. I had to find a balance. So, I focused my attention on Alice, and the craziness in Wonderland to take my mind off of things.

I didn't even notice that Edward was there until I felt his arms around my shoulders and his lips on the side of my neck. "God, I missed you," he whispered, nipping at my earlobe.

I giggled quietly, closing my book. Edward let me go and sat in the chair beside me. "I missed you, too. How was your lab?"

"It was alright. Pretty boring. Easy."

I stuffed my book into my bag and got up, pushing in my chair. Edward stood up and took my hand, leading me out of the library. "You're just too smart, that's all," I told him. I was proud of him. He was so great in school, and I knew he was going to be an amazing pharmacist one day.

He laughed, as we walked through the hallway. "I love that you're my little cheerleader in life." That comment made me smile. "You make me feel pretty amazing."

"You are."

"Well, if you say so."

I laughed. "I do."

"Tanya told me to tell you she says hi."

"Oh, that was sweet."

"Um, she said there's a great band playing next week. I guess she's friends with the bass player."

"So, she asked you out?"

Edward shook his head and smiled. "No. Her exact words were 'You and Bella should come check it out.' We don't have to go, Bella."

"No, we can go. I want to." I wanted to get out and do things. I mean this was college and that's what it was all about. New people, new experiences, stuff like that. Plus, Edward loved live music.

But, more than that, I appreciated that Edward told me about the invitation. I didn't want to get defensive every time he told me something Tanya said, or he would stop telling me all together.

"Are you sure? It's Tuesday night. I guess it's the band's first gig and they're trying to get as many people out for the show as they can."

"I'm sure. Maybe you'll even dance with me," I said, trying to flirt.

Edward smiled, and I could tell that he knew I was okay with the idea now. He looked relieved that I wasn't making a big deal about Tanya's invitation. "Of course I'll dance with you. I love touching your beautiful body."

I was actually looking forward to Tuesday night. Edward and I hadn't been out dancing since we'd left Forks. And as much as I had been nervous about dancing in public the first time, I actually really enjoyed it now. And besides the dancing, I was going to use our night out as a chance to get to know Tanya. Edward was going to be working with her until Christmas.

We got into the car and I had Edward stop off at the grocery store. "I want to get a roast for dinner tonight."

"Aw, baby. You don't have to slave over the oven. My family doesn't expect that."

"I want to," I said, kissing Edward's shoulder, as we stopped in front of the meat case. "Plus, a pot roast is one of the simplest things to make. No slaving. I promise."

I picked out a large roast, and we grabbed some baby potatoes, carrots, celery, an onion and a bottle of red wine vinegar. This was a simple recipe and I had been making it for years. It was impressive though, and so delicious.

At the till, Edward picked up three pretty bouquets of bright yellow lilies. I smiled. I knew one was for me, and the other two were for Esme and Alice. Edward was a sweetheart. No questions asked.

We got home and Edward and I finished the pasta leftovers for lunch, and I put my lilies in water. Edward went into the living room to quickly write up his lab report and I chopped up all the veggies and seasoned the roast before getting it into the oven. I was just cleaning up the kitchen when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I called.

I ran to the door and was surprised to see a delivery man there. "A delivery for a Miss Bella Swan."

I smiled. How exciting. I sighed for the parcel, and ran into the living room, flopping on the couch beside Edward.

"Who was it?" he asked, looking up from his laptop.

"I got a package."

"Ooh. Who's it from?"

I tore it opened and found a little pink gift box with a card on top. I opened it up and smiled. I read the card out loud for Edward to hear.

'_Happy birthday, beautiful Bella,_

_I saw this in a little antique shop and thought of you. Maybe you could set it on your desk one day when you become a teacher._

_Have a great birthday and I'll see you soon._

_Love Uncle Li.'_

"Liam," I said, smiling, as I opened the box. "I can't believe he did this. He didn't need to buy me a gift."

"He's a lady's man," Edward said, laughing.

"Oh, look." I pulled a tiny little globe out of the box. It was only about two inches in diameter and stood on a little wooden stand. It looked really old, but it was beautiful.

"That's gorgeous," Edward said, as I passed it to him.

"I love it."

"It says 'Paris, 1900,' on the bottom," Edward said. "It's really old."

"What a sweetheart," I said. "Give me your phone. I want to call him."

Edward chuckled and passed me his phone. I leaned in to kiss his lips. "I'll call him from the bedroom. You finish your homework."

"But…"

"We might still have some time to ourselves before your family gets here if you get your hot butt in gear." I winked and smiled at him.

"Good point." Edward laughed, and stole another quick kiss before I went to lay on our bed and call Liam.

"Liam," I said, smiling after he picked up the phone. "Thank you so much for the birthday gift. I'm touched that you thought of me. The globe is beautiful."

He chuckled. "I'm glad you like it. So, how's life in the big city? How's Eduardo?"

"Edward is amazing, loving college and whizzing through his assignments. He's a genius, you know?"

Liam laughed. "He gets that from the Masen side. Not that I'm bragging or anything. He also get's his good looks from this side of the family."

I giggled. "I believe you. So, when are you coming to crash on our couch?"

"I should be there in about a week. I'm not organized at all, though. So, you really won't mind if stay? I won't be in your way. And I can cook."

I smiled. "I remember your amazing breakfast and the paella," I said, thinking back to the Cullen/Masen family reunion in July when Liam stayed at my house. "And of course we don't mind. Edward is going to love having you here. I'm probably driving him crazy."

"I doubt that. The boy's head over heels for you."

"He has a pretty lab partner."

"Ah," Liam hummed, as if everything now made sense. "And you're jealous?"

"I keep telling myself that I'm not, but she invited him out to see a band next week. Well, us, but still. I don't know. Maybe she's just being nice."

"She could just be a sweetheart," Liam said. "But you have nothing to worry about with Edward, no matter her intent. That boy is so in love with you, it's not even funny. Every time I talk to him, he goes on and on about you, Bella. If I were you, I wouldn't worry. Us Masens are honourable men. Just let things play out, honey."

"Thank you, Liam," I said, smiling.

I already knew everything he said was true, but just talking to him, hearing his take on the situation made me feel so much better about Tanya. I knew Edward loved me. He told me every hour of the day, at least. But it warmed my heart to know that he told everyone else, as well. I was a lucky girl.


	38. Like You, Like You

**A/N- Happy Tuesday! My puppy was asleep on my lap, across the room from my computer...which explains the time this was posted! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38 - Like You, Like You<strong>

I had just ended the call with Liam, when Edward walked into our bedroom. "I'm done my homework," he said, smirking at me. "And we have two hours to spare before my family gets here." He tapped one his long, gorgeous fingers to his lips. "Whatever will we do with ourselves?"

I giggled. "Well, I wanted to wash the bathtub, sweep the floors and tidy up the house."

Edward laughed, before he climbed into bed with me and pulled me to his chest. "So, you're saying, you tricked me into finishing my homework, so I could help with chores?"

I giggled. "I didn't trick you. I want to snuggle with you, too."

"Mm. I love snuggling." Edward pressed a kiss to my forehead. "But, I love you, more."

"I love you, too," I said, feeling my face heat up.

"What's wrong, baby?" Edward sat up a little and leaned back to look into my eyes. He honestly looked caught off guard by my blush.

"I told Liam about Tanya," I confessed, because I hated secrets.

"Shit. Bella. Is it still bothering you that much? You know you can talk to me about this stuff, right?"

"Honestly, I was fine. She seems nice. It's just the whole date thing that threw me off, today."

"It's not a date," he said, reaching up to caress my cheek. "It was an invitation."

I smiled. "I know."

"She doesn't like me like that, Bella. You know, like me, like me."

I giggled. "How do you know?"

"I've seen the way a girl looks at me when-"

"She likes you, likes you?" I said, finishing his thought. "Who?"

He patted my bum. "You, silly girl."

"Oh, god. How stupid did I look?"

Edward laughed. "You didn't look stupid. You were, and still are the are, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. When I would smile at you, your whole face turned an adorable shade of red."

I covered my face in embarrassment. Edward laughed, taking my hand off of my face and kissing my palm. "And, on those lucky days, when your shirt was low cut, even your chest was flushed."

I giggled. "You noticed what I wore?"

"Bella. I was infatuated with you. I noticed everything. If your hair was pulled up, so I could see your pretty neck that I wanted so much to kiss. Or if you wore it down, teasing me, making wonder what it would be like to run my fingers through it." He hummed at the memory, and I smiled, loving this little glimpse into my fiancé's head.

"Liam says you go on and on about me," I told him, smiling.

Edward chuckled and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I think I do." He pressed a kiss to my lips. "What else did he say?"

"He said that you're an honourable man. And it doesn't matter if Tanya likes you, likes you, or not."

"He's a smart man, Bella. I only have eyes for you."

I giggled, feeling so happy and loved and a little foolish for not letting the Tanya thing go. "Oh, and he also said that you get your intelligence and looks from the Masen side."

Edward laughed. "He's not at all arrogant, is he?"

"It's cute," I said. "He's just proud of you. Almost as much as I am."

Edward smiled, and kissed me, again. "Thank you. That really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. It's true. I'm constantly in awe of how wonderful you are. I love you, Edward. And I love our life. I just never want that to change."

"Baby, it's not going to change. You have me for life." He picked up my left hand and kissed my engagement ring. "I gave you this ring to show you just that. I want us to be forever. And we will be. I don't take marriage lightly, Bella."

I felt a couple of tears slip from my eyes, and Edward was quick to catch them with his fingers. "Can I tell you what I'm scared of?" I asked, sniffling.

"Please."

"I'm afraid that if I talk to you about my fears, or if I get jealous, you won't tell me things anymore."

"I don't understand."

"Like if I keep whining about Tanya, you'll try not to talk about her so I won't get upset."

"And why is that wrong?" Edward frowned, obviously trying to figure out what I was saying.

"Because I want you to be able to tell me everything that happens to you. I want us to able to talk, even if it's hard," I explained. "You should be able to come to me, no matter what. I want to be here for you, Edward, just like you always are for me."

"Okay," he said, reaching up to caress my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Just okay?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I'm a good boy. If you want me to talk, I'll talk."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course. Come to think of it, there is this annoying guy that sits behind me and I swear he burped at least ten times during the lab. It really ticked me off." He winked at me and I laughed, before spanking his amazing bum.

"You're hilarious, Edward Anthony."

"Ooh. The middle name," he laughed. "I'm in trouble, huh?"

"Well, I would punish you, but with your family due to arrive soon, they might question the marks."

"The marks? What the hell were you going to do to me?" he asked, chuckling. He was joking, but I could feel how turn on he was against my thigh.

"Well, I was going to bite you and scratch you, and do all those things to you that you love." I was whispering huskily. "But, you know, company's coming, and all."

Edward groaned. "Do it." His breathing was heavy and his eyes were half closed. "I don't care about the marks, Bella. Just do it."

I hummed and pulled his shirt up, pressing wet kisses all over his sexy chest. "You're so delicious, Edward," I whispered, licking over his nipple.

"Mm, baby. Where are your teeth?" he groaned. I smiled against his skin, before scraping my teeth over his abs. He groaned in sheer pleasure and the sound turned me on beyond belief. I unzipped his jeans and pulled them down over his hip. I leaned in and bit his hip, before licking his bite. "God, baby, that feels so good."

I nipped my way up his body, stopping at his throat for a kiss. I snuck a quick bite and was about to sit up and make a joke about vampires, but that bite set something off in Edward. He pulled his shirt off and then mine, before burying his face between my boobs. He yanked my bra cups down, kissing and sucking at my skin. I think I heard a little tear, my bra ripping a little. But, I was way past caring. Plus it wasn't one of my newest bras.

"Uh, Edward," I moaned.

He worked quickly on my jeans, pulling them down, my panties with them, before getting right to work on his own jeans. Edward was moving so fast, I wanted laugh. It was clear how turned on he'd become from one little bite on the neck. But, I was too turned on to tease him.

He put on a condom and sat back down on the side of the bed. "Bella. Come straddle my legs."

I bit my lip. Edward giving commands had to be a new favourite for me. I got up and straddled his thighs, holding his shoulders. He held my hips and guided our bodies together. We both cried out and the two of us moved without any sort of rhythm. We were totally out of control with passion and desire.

We cried out each other's names as we came, and I scratched my nails down Edward's back. I dropped my head into the crook of his neck, pressing a kiss to his salty skin. "Mm," I hummed. "I love you, so much, Edward."

"Why was I being punished, again?" Edward asked, leaning back to smile at my face.

"I have no idea," I said, giggling. "But, we will definitely have to do that, again."


	39. They're Here

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you for reading and reviewing! It's the moment we've all been waiting for...The Cullens! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39 - They're Here<strong>

"You ready for this?" I asked Edward as we waited downstairs in front of our building for his family. They had called ten minutes ago and said they had just driven off the ferry in Seattle.

"Oh, I'm ready. I miss the hell out of them."

After our little adventure in bed, Edward and I had quickly showered and redressed. I washed the tub and Edward swept up. Our apartment was spotless, ready for the Cullen kids to mess it up. And I didn't mind in the least.

When Edward had seen my bra, torn in the heat of the moment, he blushed and then apologized at least ten times. "I don't care about the bra, Edward," I had said, running my fingertips up and down his sexy arms. "It was really sexy when you lost control like that."

He chuckled, humourlessly. "Bella. Did you get it at Victoria's Secret? I'm not stupid. I know how expensive bras are."

I giggled, even though Edward was slightly panicking. "I got it from Wal-Mart last year. I swear that it was really cheap. I only wear it still because it's comfy and I knew I was going to be sitting in the library reading for a couple hours today."

The bra was white cotton with a cute little eyelet pattern, and it was comfortably devoid of underwire. Edward had torn the cup about halfway from the strap. But, like I had told him, I didn't care.

Edward and I had really opened up and had a good talk. We were showing each other how much we loved each other. So, if an old bra got hurt in the process, I wasn't going to complain.

I smiled up at Edward's still flushed cheeks, his gorgeous hair, highlighted with natural coppery highlights in the sun, and reached over to take his hand in mine. I gave it a little squeeze and he smiled down at me. "I love you," I said, just because.

"I love you, too, gorgeous."

I smiled when I saw Carlisle's car and Emmett's truck pull up. "They're here," I said, excitedly.

The car doors flew opened and I noticed that Edward braced himself for impact as the whole Cullen family headed for us at a run. It would have been a comical sight to watch if you didn't know us.

Alice beat everyone to us and Edward scooped up his baby sister and squeezed her in a nice tight hug. "I missed you, princess," he whispered, and I felt the start of what would be a lot of happy tears shed in the next ten minutes.

After we were all hugged out, and Esme and I had tear streaked faces, we helped the Cullens carry in their bags. Alice took my hand and we led the way in, because apparently, it was my birthday soon and I couldn't peek at what they had brought with them.

"Robbie," Alice yelled, running into the living room to snatch the kitten from his cardboard box. She cradled him like a baby to her chest and pressed kisses to his little head. He was all meows and purrs, and despite being woken up, he seemed happy to see her.

"The place looks amazing," Esme said, smiling. She hadn't been up to Seattle since we'd assembled our furniture and moved everything in.

"Thanks, Esme," I said, smiling proudly. "Baby. Will you give them the tour? I've got to get dinner out of the oven."

"Of course," Edward said. He leaned down to kiss my lips, and his brother's started teasing him. Oh, how I had missed this family.

The family cleared out and I could hear Edward animatedly telling them all about our place. I smiled as I set the perfected cooked, moist roast on a dinner plate and then scooped all of the veggies into a big mixing bowl. I didn't have all the fancy serving dishes, yet, but that would come with time.

I stood at the stove and whipped up a couple of packets of instant gravy, because I didn't have time to make the real thing. Edward and I had been busy this afternoon. I sighed as I stirred. I was so grateful that Edward and I were able to clear the air over what was bothering me with Tanya. I was so happy that I was in a relationship where communication was a top priority.

I poured the gravy into a bowl and carried it to the dining room table. I think my dinner had turned out pretty well.

"Something smells delicious," I heard from behind me. Carlisle.

"Thank you. I thought you all might be hungry from the long drive," I said, smiling, sitting down on the bench seat of the dining set.

"Everyone will be right out. Top secret birthday conversation going on," Carlisle said, winking at me.

I nodded and smiled feeling so incredible lucky to have the Cullens in my life. "How's life in Forks?"

"Forks is great," he said, patting my hand in one of his patented fatherly gestures. "How are you two doing out here?"

"We're actually doing really good. Really learning to communicate, trying to figure out how to deal with being apart for our classes, so many pretty girls, you know, college life."

Carlisle chuckled. "Ah, jealousy keeps a relationship alive."

I giggled, thinking about just how alive Edward made me feel. "That is very true," I agreed.

"How are you feeling? Eating well? Feeling dizzy, tired?" I laughed as the doctor shone through on my future father-in-law's personality.

"Edward called, huh?" I asked. The day Edward and I had been in the coffee shop and I mentioned worrying about putting on weight, I knew Edward was concerned about my health.

I kind of figured he'd call his dad about it. I didn't mind. I knew his family was close and talked about everything. Plus, Carlisle was my doctor, so I guess it made sense for him to be concerned.

"He did, Bella. He loves and worries about you. Would you like me to put you in touch with a dietician? Go over some healthy food options with you?"

"No, I'm fine, actually. It was just a passing mood, really. I think the anaemia is under control."

"And the birth control?"

"Great. I love it."

Carlisle chuckled to himself. "Sorry about the doctor's visit," he teased, moving his hand back and forth between us. "We all love you, too, Bella. Don't forget that you can call if you ever have any questions, or just want to talk."

I leaned over to give him a hug. "Thank you, Carlisle. I love you, too." I said. "And don't worry about me. I'm really happy with my life right now."

"I'm to hear it, Bella. You are like a daughter to me."

"Don't make me cry, again," I said, laughing.

The rest of the Cullens came into the dining room and I was peppered with compliments over how amazing my dinner looked. I smiled, loving that I had so many people to cook for.

"So, Bella. Edward tells me that you have exciting news?" Esme asked.

"I do, actually. Edward and I went looking around in the wedding shops earlier this week. And, um, I fell in love with a dress." I blushed in sheer excitement for my wedding with Edward. "I think I've found my wedding dress."

"Oh, sweetheart," Esme said, reaching over to squeeze my hand, tears in her eyes. I felt myself tear up at her reaction.

"So, Edward's seen you in your wedding dress? Isn't that bad luck or something?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, no. I didn't show him that dress," I said. "I'm superstitious, too. Actually, I haven't even tried the dress on. When the attendant showed it to me, I fell in love with it, but I didn't want to put it on, until my mom, Heidi, and you, Esme were all there to see it on me."

"And me?" Alice asked, smiling at me.

"Of course, Alice. It wouldn't be the same without you there."

"Yay," she said, smiling, proudly. "And I have to get a new dress, too. Right, Bella?"

"Oh, definitely. A beautiful flower girl dress."

"When do you want to go see it, Bella?" Esme asked.

"Um, well, I'd love to go see it this weekend, but I don't know when my mom is coming up, and I'm not sure if Heidi and my dad are going to make it up. You know, honeymooning, and all." Edward rubbed my back and kissed my shoulder. He was always so supportive.

"Well, whenever we get all the girls together, we'll go see the dream dress," Esme said. She was absolutely glowing, and it made me so excited, for the dress, the wedding, everything. I couldn't wait to start planning for our wedding.


	40. Red Faces

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I'm glad to see you are all enjoying the Cullens! I've truly missed writing them! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40 - Red Faces<strong>

After we finished dinner, Edward recruited his brothers to go wash the dishes, and Carlisle went with them to help. Alice went into the living room to play with Robbie and Esme and I sat on the futon to talk.

"Bella, you look so happy. Both you and Edward have happily flushed cheeks." I giggled, and rolled my eyes, as Esme laughed. "I'm just teasing you, Bella," she said.

"I am happy. It's been an amazing week," I said, smiling. "Not to say it hasn't been without it's issues, but we're getting there."

"Big issues?" Esme asked, and I could tell she had missed our girl talk so, so much.

"No. Edward thinks one of the boys across the hall likes me. And Edward's new gorgeous lab partner asked him to go see a band next week. With me, of course."

"You need to be secure in your love for one another, sweetie. There will always be attractive people out there. There will always be come ons," Esme said, reaching for my hand and squeezing it. "I know from experience. Carlisle has worked with countless nurses and doctors and paramedics. I've been through my own bouts of jealousy. But, honey, Cullen men are good boys; strong hearts, beautiful souls"

I smiled. "Yeah. Edward and I talk everything out. I adore that part of our relationship. If I'm upset, or he is, we always work through it. So, yeah. I'm really, really happy and content."

Esme leaned over and pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you, sweetheart. And I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you. I'm so glad you're here, Esme. I've truly missed you all."

She pulled back and wiped a tear from under her eye. "So, I see you've whipped Edward into shape, already. It was nice to see him offer to clean up after dinner."

I giggled. "He's amazing."

"My ears are burning." I laughed, as Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and leaned around to kiss my cheek. "I'm amazing, huh?"

"You know you are."

Jasper walked over to Alice and took the kitten from her arms to give him a kiss. "Hey," Alice whined.

"Princess," Edward said. "Come here." Edward sat down beside me and opened up his arms. Alice frowned at Jasper once more before climbing onto Edward's lap.

I loved that Edward was giving Jasper time with the kitten. I knew how much Jasper loved Robert, right from the minute we got him. Plus, Alice was sort of monopolizing the poor kitty. And he looked really content in Uncle Jasper's arms.

"Do you want to hear how awesome I am?" Edward asked his baby sister.

"Yeah."

"Do you know what we're going to do right now?" he asked, making Alice smile. "We're going to walk to this little coffee shop that our friend showed us a couple of days ago."

"But, I don't drink coffee," Alice said. "Dad said I'm too little."

Edward pinched her sides and she giggled. "I'm not going to feed you coffee, silly. They have a really yummy dessert where they put ice cream in between two fresh cookies."

"Yum," she said, smiling. "Are you going to buy me one?"

Edward kissed her forehead. "Of course I am."

"Are you going to buy me one?" Emmett asked, pouting out his bottom lip, and making me giggle.

"He's going to buy all of us one," I said, leaning over to kiss his lips. "Because, he's just so awesome. Right, Alice?"

"Yeah," she said, turning around in her brother's lap to kiss his lips.

He wrapped his arms tightly around his sister and held her to his chest. He was hugging her and she was laughing because he wouldn't let her go. Edward was so amazing with his sister.

And I had a twinge of that desire to have a family with him. It popped up from time to time, and instead of scaring me, it excited me. Five years from now, we would start trying for our very own child.

And as much I had been nervous all my life about having children, I was starting to realize that was because I hadn't been with my soul mate yet. The minute I fell in love, got engaged, I could start seeing children in our future.

We all took turns using the one bathroom, before heading out for dessert. Alice held my hand and we took the lead. We were followed my Esnme and Carlisle and Edward and his brothers walked in the back. I smiled as I listened to them all laughing. They had such a beautiful bond.

"Bella, guess what. My new teacher for grade three, Mr. Brennan, is so nice. The first day, I was really scared that I wasn't going to like him, or that he wouldn't like me. But, he's really funny and nice and he laughs a lot, oh, and he said that I was really smart because I got an answer right already. Can you believe that? My teacher thinks I'm smart."

"I can believe it, Alice. You are the smartest little girl that I know."

"Remember when you said that my new teacher would be a new friend? Well, I think Mr. Brennan is my friend."

I giggled and peeked over my shoulder at Esme. She was trying not to laugh at her over enthusiastic daughter. "Well, Carlisle. You're little girl is growing up."

"I'm going to pretend that it's just a little girl crush."

Alice gasped in horror. "Daddy! I do not have a crush on Mr. Brennan!" Her little face was bright red, and I was fairly certain I'd never seen her blush so much. She totally had a crush on her teacher. And it was adorable.

"Okay," Carlisle said, smiling coyly.

"Who has a crush?" Edward asked, winking at me.

"No one!" Alice said, crossing her little arms and pouting.

I reached up for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry about the boys, Alice. You've got your best friend right here."

And that got her smile back. Her beautiful missing tooth grin. Alice started talking about a new girl in her class, and how she was her friend. I adored this little girl, so, so much.

We got to the coffee shop, and bought out ice cream filled cookies. "Okay, boys," I said, smiling, at Jasper and Emmett. "How are the girls? How's school? Football practice?"

"School's boring, Rose is still amazing, and hot, but she started dance class, so I don't get to see her as much. But my football team kicks ass, this year," Emmett said, proudly.

"Emmett, language," Esme said, and I bit my lip to hold back my smile.

"Sorry," he said. "But our first game, home opener, is on October first." He looked a little nervous as he said it. "You guys going to be able to make it?"

Edward wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders. "Have I ever missed a home opener?"

"No." Emmett's smile was back in full force. "This is going to be so cool." I loved seeing him so excited. This trip was going beautifully.

"How's Maria?" I asked Jasper. His face flushed as red as Alice's. Oh, how I'd missed the pure innocence of Jasper and Maria's relationship. They were so sweet.

"Um, really good," he said, taking a bite of his ice cream sandwich. "She's still working on her scrapbook."

"She's got Jasper sorting photos and picking out paper," Emmett said, bumping Jasper's arm with his elbow.

"Aw. That's cute," I said, smiling.

"When are we getting our kitten?" Alice asked. "I want to take him for show and tell."

"Tomorrow afternoon, princess," Edward said, smiling. "We have to fill out the pre adoption form from the Seattle Humane Society tonight, and then tomorrow morning, we can go pick out some toys for your new kitten."

Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat. "I can't wait to be a kitty mom, like Bella. Dad bought us a book on kittens and I have been reading it every night this week," she said, proudly. "I'm going to tell that to the lady at the cat place and then she'll give us a kitty for sure."

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "You are going to be an amazing kitty mom, Alice." Edward smiled at me, and winked. Having his family here was so wonderful.


	41. Soon

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thanks, again, for your support! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41 - Soon<strong>

Just spending time with the Cullens again, after a week apart was pretty darn close to heaven for me. I loved listening to the banter between brothers, Alice's adorable stories that went on and on.

And, Edward. Well, he was absolutely beaming with pride. He loved his family more than life, and just watching him interact with them made my heart feel so full. After walking home from the coffee shop, we all sat around the dining room table and filled out the kitten adoption questionnaire.

It was a fairly easy form, the Humane Society wanting to know the ages of the children in the house, the reason for adoption, who would be responsible for it's care, things like that. They wanted their pets to go to good homes.

Jasper had went to the Humane Society website on Edward's laptop and started scrolling through the photos of the kittens. He seemed really partial to a kitten named Ninja, a beautiful short haired, black kitten that was only eight months old. Alive loved his yellow eyes, and Emmett was sold on the name.

Carlisle had phoned down to the Humane Society and arranged for us to meet the kitten tomorrow afternoon. They promised to hold onto little Ninja for us. I was so relieved, as Jasper had begun pacing the living room until Carlisle got off the phone. He really had his heart set on that kitty.

After a little TV, everyone went to bed, the boys in their sleeping bags in the guest room and Carlisle and Esme with Alice in between then on the futon.

I changed into boy shorts and a black tank top, before climbing into bed with Edward that night. He pulled me close and pressed kiss after kiss to my lips. He set his hand low on my back and slipped his fingers under my tank top, so he could trace little patterns on my skin.

"You look so happy," I whispered, enjoying the sparkle in his eyes, and the constant smile on his face.

"I am," he said. "I'm in bed with my sexy fiancé, and my whole family is just beyond that door for the whole weekend. I have the best of both worlds, right now."

I smiled. It was such an amazing feeling to be called sexy. I would never get tired of it. "I love you, so much," I whispered.

Edward groaned and leaned in to kiss me, a kiss that quickly escalated to roaming hands. "I love you, too, gorgeous," he whispered, his hand firmly planted on my bum cheek.

"Um, we probably shouldn't, you know," I whispered, biting my lip.

Edward chuckled. "You know?" he teased, spanking my bum. "Make love, have sex, horizontal tango?" I giggled and blushed. Edward pressed a kiss to my lips. "I'm teasing, my blushing beauty. And I know. It's going to be a long weekend."

"We'll make it through," I said, smiling. "Speaking of blushing, Jasper sure turned red when I asked about Maria."

Edward chuckled to himself. "He and Maria made out. Like not just sweet little kisses, but, my baby brother is growing up kind of kisses."

"Aw. That's sweet," I said, reaching to run my fingers through Edward's sexy, new shorter hair. "Did you give him your big brother talk?"

"No, but we will be having that chat before he leaves on Sunday night."

"You are such an amazing big brother. Can I make a confession?"

"Of course," he said, stealing another quick kiss.

I smiled. "I was thinking about how great you'll be as a daddy."

"Yeah?" he asked, his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah. You are so amazing with your family, Edward. And I can't wait to see you with our own baby one day."

"God, Bella. I love when you talk about the future. I'm so excited for everything we get to experience together." He kissed my lips again, rubbing my back, and pulling me close to his chest. "And thank you, again for dinner, tonight. Baby, that was delicious."

"Aw. You're welcome. I was happy to do it. And thank you for doing the dishes. You know, your mom was very impressed."

"Really?" he chuckled. "What did she say?"

"That I'd whipped you into shape quickly."

He laughed. "I would do anything for you, Bella, dishes included," he said, snuggling up to me.

"Are you tired?" I asked, giggling.

"I am. You aren't?"

"I'm too excited to sleep."

"Well, as the person that's behind most of the plans for the weekend, I'm going to suggest you get some sleep."

I laughed, kissing his chest. "I'll try. And, baby. I don't need you to make plans for me. I'm just happy spending time with everyone."

"I know, but I did."

"And I love you for it."

"Good," he chuckled, sleepily. "I love you, too. Go to sleep, angel."

"Fine," I sighed, softly scratching his back. Edward was snoring in about thirty seconds, but it took me quite a bit longer to fall asleep. Sometimes, a girl had to take a minute to count all of her blessings in life. And I had a lot of them.

Saturday, September 11

I woke up to kisses from the sexiest man on Earth. "Happy second last day of being eighteen," Edward whispered, making me smile.

"Thanks," I said, smiling up at his beautiful face. "What are we doing today?"

"Oh, I thought maybe we'd go to Wal-Mart after breakfast, get some kitty stuff for the kids, then there's a great arcade where we can have lunch, maybe play some pool, some video games. That should take us up to our appointment to get Ninja the kitten."

I giggled, wrapping my arms around Edward's neck and pulling him on top of my body. "That sounds amazing."

"And then later tonight, well, that's a secret."

I looked onto his gorgeous eyes, and he smiled back at me. "I love you, Edward Cullen. You are so perfect. I don't know why I still get surprised when do such wonderful things for me, for your family. You are just incredible."

Edward chuckled. "Well, I love you, too, Bella Swan," he said. "And if that's your reaction to my itinerary, I can't wait to see how you react, tonight."

A huge smile broke out across my face, and I pushed Edward over onto his back. "I love that you're turning my birthday into a big three day event. It's sort of adorable." I straddled his hips.

Edward smiled up at me, setting his big warm hands on my hips. "Just sort of?"

I circled my hips over his groin, pressing down on his body with mine. We both hummed at the sensation. Edward held onto me tighter, helping me to move my body. It felt so good, just rubbing together like this. We decided last night that we weren't going to have sex with Edward's family here, but this was a fabulous alternative.

I fell forward onto Edward's beautiful chest to catch my breath. "Mm, Bella," he hummed quietly. "That, my gorgeous girl, is how we're going to get through your period."

I giggled, and looked up at his face, resting my chin on his chest. "Good plan," I agreed. "And, can I also say how proud I am of you for talking about my period without getting flushed cheeks?"

He chuckled and blushed, and that made me laugh harder. "Bella," he whined.

"Sorry. You're just the cutest thing," I said, before kissing him.

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around my back and held me close. "Cuter than Robbie?"

"Just about," I teased, and he laughed, patting my bum. "I'm kidding. I love you."

"I love you, more. Now, get in that shower while you have the chance. There will be six Cullens fighting you for it."

I reluctantly climbed out bed, grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. I leaned against the doorframe and looked back at Edward. "I can't wait to be the seventh Cullen."

Edward smiled. "Soon, baby girl."


	42. Crushes

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42 - Crushes<strong>

Esme made us pancakes for breakfast. I thought I made pretty good pancakes, but there was just something special when a mom made them. They had that special mom touch, that made them extra light, fluffy and delicious.

It was nine o'clock in the morning before all seven of us were ready for the day. You know, one bathroom and all. Edward and I and his brothers took Edward's car, and Carlisle, Esme and Alice took Carlisle's car, as we headed off to Wal-Mart.

Wal-Mart wasn't far from our place, so after we stocked up on more kitty supplies than would fit in Carlisle's trunk, we dropped them off back home. Jasper and Emmett set everything up in the guest room, where we were going to keep Ninja, in case he and Robbie didn't get along.

We were all starving, so we headed out to the arcade that Edward picked out. It was called GameWorks, and it was packed. It was only eleven in the morning, and according to the sign on the door, they just opened. Apparently this was the place to be in Seattle. And not just for kids. There were college kids everywhere. In fact, I was pretty sure that I saw our downstairs neighbour, Michael, playing an arcade game.

"So, they do leave the apartment," Edward whispered teasingly in my ear, as we waited in line to order our food.

I giggled. "I knew Kel was exaggerating when he said they only left the apartment to buy calculators."

Edward smiled and then pulled me into his arms. So, there we stood, in a tight embrace in the line up at an arcade. It was these little gestures that meant the world to me. Edward didn't care where we were, he never failed to make me feel like the most beautiful, special and loved woman in the room.

It was our turn at the lunch counter and Edward ordered three large pizzas, pepperoni, meat, and Hawaiian; three pitchers of pop, coke, root beer and orange crush; and a plate of mozzarella sticks.

"So much cheese," I said, we walked back to the table with our order number, fourteen.

Edward laughed, squeezing my hand. "It's an arcade, Bella," he said, winking at me. "But, I think they have salad? Did you want one? I can go back."

I giggled. "No, I just like to tease you. I'm with the Cullens. I'll eat what Cullens eat."

He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Sounds like my little girl needs a spanking."

A wave of heat and desire flowed through me, yet, I had goosebumps everywhere when he said that. I could feel my nipples pushing through my bra, and was thankful to have worn a cute black peasant top that wasn't pasted to my chest.

Edward sensed my reaction, though, and I heard him groan, ever so quietly, as he walked behind me. That only made matters worse for me, though. I was standing in the middle of an arcade, with little screaming kids all around me, clacking pin balls and gunshots from video games.

Yet, I had never felt so turned on, had never wished so much that I was in my bedroom, with my sexy fiancé lying naked on our bed, covered in chocolate syrup, after I had been thoroughly spanked.

I felt my face flush, because I was a little embarrassed at my thoughts, especially because Edward and I were approaching the table. And little Alice was smiling at me adorably, innocently.

Just before we reached the table, Edward wrapped his arm around me, setting his hand low on my stomach, and whispered in my ear, again. "When we're alone, I want to hear what you're thinking about right now, Bella."

He pressed his hips forward, against my lower back, and I could feel that I wasn't the only one of us that was inappropriately turned on. I nodded my head, and took a deep calming breath.

I giggled a little, in embarrassment and mostly at the absurdity of the situation, and Edward laughed with me. The tension was gone, for now, and just in the nick of time, too, as we sat down with the Cullens.

"What number are we?" Emmett asked. "The waitress just brought food over to table twelve. I'm starving."

"Fourteen," Edward said, sticking our number in the center of the huge white table we were sitting around. "And I know how you feel. I think I lost a pant size."

I burst out into a fit of giggles when he said that. Emmett and Jasper laughed with me, thank god, even though they were looking at me a little strangely. Edward absolutely did not lose a pant size. From what I'd felt on my back, his jeans were fitting more than a little snug.

Edward's cheeks flushed a little, but he laughed with us. I wondered to myself if I was going to get another spanking for my outburst. Edward looked over at me, and winked. He must have known what power that seemingly simple action had over me.

"You two are just priceless," Esme said, resting her chin on her hands. "I've really missed watching you, both."

"Oh, they're just the cutest thing I've seen in years," Emmett said, in a hilarious old lady voice, wrapping his arm casually around his mom's shoulder.

Esme giggled and swatted her middle son on the arm. "Oh, hush," she laughed. "You and your Rose are the same way, Emmett. And Jasper and Maria, too. Young love is such a beautiful thing. So much hope, so many dreams." She sighed. "I remember when all my boys were little."

"Uh, oh. Mom's getting nostalgic, again" Edward said, earning laughs from his dad and brothers.

"Hey, it's what mom's do," Esme said. "Just you wait until your wedding, Edward Anthony, if you want to hear nostalgic."

Edward laughed warmly. "Again with the middle name."

Esme smiled at me. "Do you scold him, too, Bella."

"All the time," I said, squeezing Edward's thigh. "Someone's got to keep this boy in line."

Jasper and Emmett laughed at their brother, teasing him. But, Edward just smiled. Yes, my boy loved his punishments. But, I liked them more. I sighed, smiling over at my sexy man. I picked up his wrist to look at his watch. How long until I could get my punishment? Too long.

The pizza was finally brought to the table, just in the nick of time, too. I thought Emmett was going to perish from hunger. And it was greasy and cheesy and oh, so delicious. We all pigged out, and when we did stop for air, we talked about Ninja.

The boys were so excited, and all Alice was talking about was that Mr. Brennan said she could bring the kitten for show and tell next week. Her cheeks turned pink when she talked about her teacher, again, and I couldn't help but smile.

We all had our own Mr. Brennans as we grew up. "You know, Alice, we all have teachers that are our favourites. Angie and I had a huge crush on our fifth grade teacher Mr. Reeves. He was funny and cute and had a brush cut," I said, smiling at the memory.

"Should I be jealous?" Edward teased, winking at me, yet again.

"Yes. I thought I was going to marry him, Edward." Alice giggled at me, and I was starting to think she thought that she was going to marry Mr. Brennan. "Didn't you have a teacher that you had a crush on?" I asked him, smiling as his cheeks heated up. Oh, I couldn't wait to hear this.

"Miss Scott," Emmett, Jasper and Esme all said at the same time.

I burst out into giggles as Edward's cheeks turn a little more pink. "Tell me about her," I said.

"She taught me English in seventh grade," he said. "She had long sandy brown hair-"

"And short skirts," Emmett added.

"I was thirteen," Edward said, defensively.

"You're adorable," I said to Edward, reaching up and running my fingers through his hair just above his ear. "Am I prettier?"

"By miles," he said, leaning into kiss my lips.

"And who are you to talk, Emmett. You loved Miss Scott more than I ever did when you got to the seventh grade," Edward said, slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"God, did I ever," he said, looking a little dazzled by his own memories. "She started wearing those black panty hose," he sighed. Jasper blushed at that comment, and I was starting to think that Jasper liked the infamous Miss Scott, too.

"She had a tattoo on her ankle," Jasper said, quietly. "A bluebird."

"She didn't have that when I was in her class," Emmett said. "And trust me, I looked at her legs enough to know."

"Okay," Carlisle said, chuckling and shaking his head at his sons. He stood up to pull his wallet from his back pocket. "You kids want to spend my hard earned cash on video games?" He was met with a chorus of cheers. It was going to be a great afternoon.


	43. Ninja

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thank you all for reading! Ninja is a real kitten up for adoption at the Seattle Humane Society. Check him out if you live in the area and are looking to be a pet parent. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43 - Ninja<strong>

Alice and I played Wack-A-Mole, together, laughing at my horrible reflexes, and the fact that she had hit twice the little critters that I had. "How are you doing that, Alice?" I asked, giggling.

"I just hit them when they pop up," she said, before smacking another one on the head. "See."

Carlisle took his daughter to the prize counter, and I went over to play a zombie game with Jasper. He taught me all the fancy moves. I looked over at Edward and Emmett and they were laughing away, having the best time playing air hockey.

This weekend was good for us. Yes, we had moved out, but that didn't mean we couldn't maintain our relationships with the people we loved the most in the world. Weekends like this one were refreshing to me. I felt like I could truly be myself. I mean, yeah, I was with Edward, but making new friends, meeting new people, it was exhausting sometimes. Nothing could beat time with family.

I had just been killed, getting my brains eaten by a zombie, when Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Oh, Bella," he said, kissing my cheek. "You have to shoot them in the head."

I giggled. "I get the rules. It's getting the game to do what I want that's the hard part."

"Ah, one day I'll show you how it's done."

"I can't wait," I said, smiling and turning around in Edward's arms. "Is it time to go meet Ninja?"

"It is. You ready, Jazz?"

"Definitely," he said, smiling. "I think that cat needs us."

I could have cried. Jasper was one of the sweetest, honest and most caring people I had ever met. Okay, so I did cry. Well, not really, but a couple tears slipped out. Edward smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Do you think you can handle this?" he asked, squeezing my hand as we walked to the car. "We should have brought tissues."

I laughed and hit his arm. "Don't tease me," I said. "I'll be fine. I think."

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I'll cheer you up, tonight."

I smiled up at his face and he was smirking back at me. We were the horniest couple I knew. Hands down.

We drove to the Humane Society, following Carlisle and his cool GPS. It was on the other side of Seattle than where we lived. I couldn't wait to meet this kitten, and I knew the boys were ten times more excited than I was.

"Maria bought the kitten an outfit," Jasper said, as we drove through Saturday traffic.

Emmett laughed. "You're going to make my kitten wear clothes? It will emasculate him."

"Em. It's just a t-shirt. And I have to put it on him once, at least. It will hurt her feelings if I don't," Jasper explained.

I smiled. "He's right, Emmett. Girls like cute things. And Maria just wants to feel like she's a part of this."

"So, cute things, check," Emmett said, laughing.

"Yeah, Maria already made a blank scrapbook page for the new kitten," Jasper said. "She showed it to me in class on Friday."

"Maria is just so happy and full of life," I said, smiling. "I love her."

"Yeah," Jasper said, quietly. "Me, too."

Edward's eyebrows rose up on his face, and he looked at his brother in the rear view mirror. I peeked over my shoulder and Jasper was smiling to himself as he looked out the window. Edward's brothers were growing up, and I had a feeling that my overprotective and loving fiancé, was going to be having a talk with Jasper as soon as they were alone together.

I smiled. It was a beautiful thought, though. Being in love at such a young age. In the tenth grade, I was literally afraid to talk to boys. I couldn't imagine being in love, or even knowing what that felt like back then.

But, that wasn't to say that I didn't believe Jasper. I did. Truly. He was a very sensitive boy, very introspective. So, if he felt like the sun and moon revolved around his girlfriend, then who was anyone to doubt that? I thought it was beautiful.

I think what concerned Edward, was that he was taught to wait until he found the woman he loved before he had sex. And I know that he was worried his baby brother would now be able to justify a physical relationship with his girlfriend.

Honestly, though, even though Jasper and Maria made out, I didn't think Jasper would jump into sex right now. He was a smart boy. And, despite the hormones coursing through him, I knew he would be thoughtful about it. And I'm fairly certain he would talk to Edward about it, first, anyway. They had an amazingly close bond.

We pulled up to the Humane Society and Jasper and Emmett were out of the car the second Edward shut the car off. "They're excited," I said, reaching over to squeeze Edward's leg.

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"Hey, big brother. Don't worry so much about Jasper. He's a smart kid."

Edward smiled over at me. "I love that you always know what I'm thinking."

I leaned over to kiss his lips, softly. "You know, as great a skill as mind reading is, you can talk to me, too."

Edward laughed. "I think I'll take you up on that, tonight, actually. Thanks, baby."

"Anytime. I love you."

"I love you, too."

There was a knock on Edward's window. We both looked and Alice was jumping up and down. "Come on," she yelled. She had an adorable smile on her face.

Edward laughed and got out of the car. He scooped his baby sister up into his arms and kissed her cheek. We all walked in together and Carlisle informed the woman behind the desk who we were and that we were there to see Ninja.

We were led to a back room, and were asked to wash our hands. I loved how much of an effort they went to in order to protect the health of their kittens. Edward held Alice up to the sink. And there was that twinge, again. My goodness, he was going to make a sexy dad.

We all sat down and in two minutes, an older woman came in the room holding a little black kitten against her full chest. "And you must be the Cullens," she said, cheerfully.

"We are," Carlisle said.

Jasper stood up as soon as he saw the kitten, which was just the cutest thing in the world. He really wanted this cat. The woman smiled at Jasper and passed him the kitten right away. "There you go, honey," she said.

"Thanks." We all watched as Jasper snuggled his face into Ninja's neck. And I got choked up, again. Esme passed me a tissue and I wiped my eyes. Edward squeezed my knee. Ninja looked at home in Jasper's arms, and I could see how reluctant he was to pass the kitten to Emmett. After all, the kitten was for all of the Cullen kids.

The woman, Jan, went over the pre-adoption form, and asked Carlisle and Esme a few more questions. I was so proud of Jasper as he told Jan all about watching our rescued kitty, Robert, for us.

"And I read a book about cats," Alice said, proudly. "Do you think you'll let us keep him?"

Jan giggled, and smiled over at Esme and Carlisle. "You have an amazing bunch, here. I think little Ninja would thrive in your home. There is so much love here. He deserves that. Ninja was actually born in the Humane Society when someone turned in an abandoned pregnant cat. He's never had a true home, and I think yours is the right one for him."

"Yay," Alice said, hopping out of her chair and standing beside Emmett so she could pet her new cat baby.

Carlisle filled out some more paper work, and Edward paid the adoption fee. He insisted, as he promised to get the cat for Emmett, Jasper and Alice. "Okay," Jan said, standing up and shaking all of our hands, even little Alice's. "Ninja is all yours."

Jasper proudly carried the cardboard box, with little Ninja inside, out of the Humane Society. "Can I take him out, yet?" Jasper asked, as we drove back to the apartment.

"No, buddy. Just leave him in the box until we get back, okay?" Edward said. "We should be home soon."

I turned in my seat to look back at the boys, both trying to peek into the holes of the box. This kitty was going to be spoiled. Ninja was one lucky cat.


	44. Busted

**A/N - Happy Monday! Canada got snow! And just when I thought it was Spring! On the bright side, the puppy loves it! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Some people have been saying there are problems with alerts. But, I hope everything is working. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44 - Busted<strong>

When we got back to the apartment, we were greeted by a curious Robert. He ran up to Jasper, and rubbed along his ankles. "Hey, Robbie," I said, scooping up my gorgeous orange and white kitten. "Your cousin Ninja is here to visit for a couple days."

"I think we should let Ninja bond with the kids before he meets Robbie," Edward said. "I read a chapter about that in the cat book Bella got me for my birthday. Slow introductions, or something."

"Let's take Ninja to the guestroom," Esme said.

I set Robbie in his box in the living room, and we all went into the guestroom and closed the door. Jasper opened the box and Ninja was curled up, asleep. Jasper lifted him out and set the kitty on his chest.

"Hi, Ninja," he whispered, stroking his fur. "Sorry about the box."

Ninja meowed and hopped down out of Jasper's arms. Alice shook a toy with a feathers on the end and Ninja pounced in the air at it. Alice giggled and it made me smile watching them with their new kitten. I snapped a few pictures of them, because who could resist?

Jasper had a beautiful smile on his face, and he seemed to be more relaxed, just being around the kitten. I was so thrilled that they were loving their new pet. Edward, again, proving that he was the best big brother, ever.

We all sat around and watched the kids play with Ninja and all the toys they bought this morning. Edward went out to get Robbie to see if the kittens would get along. They would be seeing a lot of each other, after all.

I didn't even realize how tiny Robbie was, at around three months old, compared to eight month old Ninja. Edward set Robbie on the floor and he bounded over to Ninja. I was so proud of him for being brave. He'd never met another cat before.

But, then, Ninja pounced on Robbie, knocking him over, before running to the other side of the room. Robbie fell over, but sprung back to his feet and chased Ninja, pouncing on his back. It was cute. They were playing together.

At around five o'clock, after both kittens had adorably fell asleep together in Ninja's new bed, Edward leaned over to whisper in my ear. "We're going out to eat tonight."

I smiled and looked up at his eyes. "Really?"

He smiled. "Of course. You have an hour to get ready, my gorgeous girl. Wear something fancy."

I giggled, jumping to my feet. I was so excited. I ran to the bathroom and turned on my curling iron. Esme walked into the bathroom while I was washing my face. "Did Edward tell you the plan?" she asked me, as I patted my face dry.

I smiled up at her face. "He said to wear something fancy, because we're going out for dinner."

"It's your big family birthday meal," she said, reaching up to smooth her hand down my ponytail. "I'm sorry it has to be two days early."

I turned and gave Esme a hug. "Oh, it's okay. I really appreciate that you are all here, doing this for me."

"We love you, sweetheart," she said, kissing my cheek. "Would you mind if I used your bedroom to change?"

"Oh, Esme. Go right ahead." I giggled a little. "I'm so excited."

"Good. You deserve this, honey," she said, before leaving me to get ready.

I smiled at my reflection as I put on my make up, dark eyeliner and a pretty purple eye shadow. I brushed out my hair and added a few curls with my curling iron.

Edward came into the bathroom. "You look so damn beautiful. Can I sneak in for a quick shower?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Of course. But only if I get to see you naked."

Edward chuckled, pulling his shirt off. "I love stripping for you."

The bathroom door opened and Esme walked in. She was dressed in a pretty royal blue cocktail dress, her hair pulled up in an elegant twist. "Oh, fudge," she giggled. "I'm sorry, honeys. I should have knocked."

"It's okay, mom. You look pretty."

"Aw, thank you, sweetheart," she said. "Just came to get my lipstick. I'll give you two some privacy." She snuck back out into our bedroom and Edward burst out into laughter the minute the door was closed.

"Busted," he said, unzipping his jeans. I slid my hand into the front of his jeans, squeezing him a little. "Ugh, baby. Don't start that before dinner."

I bit my lip, hoping to look seductive. "But, you're sexy," I said, pouting, still rubbing my hand in his pants.

Edward leaned in to kiss my lips. "And you're killing me, here, baby. My mom is right behind that door."

I giggled. "I've been such a bad birthday girl."

"Mm," he hummed, biting my bottom lip and giving it a tug. "You are so bad." He wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled my hand from his pants. "Go get dressed, lover. We'll play, tonight."

"Fine," I sighed, turning to walk to the bedroom door. I looked over my shoulder and nodded towards his jeans. "Take 'em off."

Edward laughed, and pulled his jeans and underwear down. My eyes closed lazily, and I hummed. He was so beautiful. He stepped into the shower and closed the curtain, before peeking back out at me. "Go, Bella." He chuckled at me, and I giggled, as I ran into our room.

I got dressed in a black lace bra, my black satin Brazilian panties. I decided on my black wrap dress, as it was the most elegant dress I owned. But, I thought I'd pair it with my three inch red peep toe heels that Edward had gone crazy for when I wore them last week for triple date night in Forks.

I was standing at my jewellery box, pulling out my silver necklace with the turquoise charm that Edward bought me in Phoenix, when I felt his lips on my shoulder. "You are breathtaking," he whispered.

I smiled, enjoying the hot, soapy smell of Edward's skin. "Thank you." I turned around and ran my hands over his bare, damp chest. "For everything, really. I'm truly enjoying this weekend. It's been perfect. And now dinner. I just, I don't know. I feel so special."

Edward smiled and then leaned in to brush a light kiss to my lips. "That was my plan," he said, winking at me. "You are special, Bella. I love you. More than anything."

I sat on the bed, and tried not to cry over Edward's sweet words, while I watched him get dressed in his black suit. He was really to beautiful for words. And he was all mine. He gave me a kiss, before taking my hand and leading me out to the living room.

The whole Cullen family was dressed up, and looked as gorgeous as ever. Alice, in a fluffy white dress, Carlisle in a grey suit, and both Jasper and Emmett were in dress pants and nice shirts.

"Wow, Bella. You look so pretty," Alice said, running up to me and wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Aw, thank you, Alice," I said, rubbing her back. "You look beautiful in your dress." She looked up at my face, beaming at me.

Edward let go of my arm and ran to the dining room table. He turned around and I smiled. He was holding three red roses tied in a gorgeous white ribbon. He smiled at me and passed them to me. "Happy early birthday," he whispered, kissing my lips. "I love you."

"Thank you," I said, my eyes watery. I turned to look at Esme and Carlisle and they were smiling at us. "You've raised a prince."

With Ninja in the guest room and Robbie sleeping on the futon, we headed out for dinner. In the car, Edward told me that we were going to Salvatore, an Italian restaurant not far from our apartment. I was so spoiled.

We parked beside Carlisle and the seven us walked in, Edward and Alice holding each of my hands. The place had dimmed lighting and the smells of tomato, basil and garlic hung in the air. The hostess led us to our table and I held Edward's arm tightly, trying not to fall in my heels.

We approached our table, a large rectangular table with a five chairs on one side, four on the other, and a chair on each end, and I gasped. My dad and Heidi were already seated at the table.

I had no idea that my dad and new step mom would make it to Seattle for my birthday, considering they had been on their honeymoon in Canada. I was thrilled, my eyes filling with tears. "Daddy," I said, probably too loud for the setting, but found myself immediately pulled into a tight hug.

"Happy birthday, Bells," he whispered in my ear, before kissing my cheek. The night had just started and I was positive that this was the best birthday I'd ever had.


	45. Surprise

**A/N - So, alerts are still down! Boo! But, I will update every single day, regardless, so always check back. Don't miss yesterday's chapter, as there wasn't an alert sent out for that one, either! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45 - Surprise<strong>

"When did you get into Seattle? Where are you staying?" I was so excited that my dad and Heidi made it up to see me for my big birthday dinner. I knew this was one of Edward's big surprises for me. Everything he did was for me, and I'd love him forever for being this thoughtful.

"We got in this afternoon," Heidi said, getting up to give me a hug. "And we're staying at a little hotel not far from here for the night."

"I'm so happy you made it, dad," I said, sitting down beside him, with Edward to my right. "I love you."

"I love you, too, kiddo," my dad said, leaning over to wrap his arm around me.

I looked up and Esme was wiping her eyes with a tissue. She loved family reunions as much as I did. I was just about to ask why there were two other chairs at the table, when I saw my mom and Aro, walking through the restaurant.

I looked at Edward and he winked. "Surprise," he whispered.

I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you, baby," I whispered, before kissing him, again.

He reached up and wiped the tears from my cheek. "You deserve to have the birthday you've always wanted, everyone together," he whispered, before kissing my lips, again. "I love you, too."

I was so touched, I could have just curled up in Edward's arms and sobbed. And I would have, if my mom wasn't trying to pull me into a tight hug.

"My baby girl. Are you surprised? I could barely keep it a secret. When we talked earlier in the week, I was almost positive I would blab Edward's big secret."

I giggled at my mom's over enthusiastic entrance, and returned her hug. When my mom finally let me go, and went to hug Edward, Aro kissed my cheeks and gave me a gentle hug. "Happy birthday to the beautiful Bella, yes."

"Thank you all so much for doing this for me," I said, sitting down, smiling as Edward's squeezed my hand. "I mean I know how busy you all are, and I just, I don't know. It means so much to me that you would all come up here."

"Well, we love you, baby," my mom said, smiling at me from her seat beside Esme. "And you also happen to have a very sneaky fiancé, there."

I smiled and leaned over to kiss Edward's cheek, again. His cheeks were flushed from the excitement, and he had a beautiful smile on his face. He was happy when I was, and right now, I was over the moon.

We all ordered dinner, and I got an amazing chicken dish, Pollo Al Marsala. Emmett was laughing with us at all the 'pollo' dishes on the menu. Each dish was given a name in Italian, but the descriptions were in English. So, Jasper, Emmett and Edward all ordered their own pollo; Coppa, Al Forno, Al Basillico.

Aro was having a blast, teaching us how to pronounce everything on the menu. Alice was giggling at how her plain cheese pizza was called Margherita. And besides the fun, the food was insanely delicious.

Edward fed me a forkful of his chicken, and I did the same to him. We were being one of those adorably cute couples that some people couldn't stand. But I didn't care. I was so unbelievably happy.

Even my parents were getting along. Aro congratulated my dad and Heidi on their wedding, and my mom asked about their honeymoon. Esme, Heidi and my mom got into a ten minute conversation about Vancouver Island. And it didn't feel forced. I was so proud of them.

I was really full, and I didn't feel like dessert, but I was talked into it by Edward. "Come on birthday girl," he whispered in my ear. "Share something with me, and we'll burn off the calories, tonight."

I looked up at his face and he winked. He was onto me. He knew that wink made me hot. I bit my lip and nodded. "Okay. Let's something really rich and creamy."

"Profitteroli?" Edward asked. "Puff pastry, vanilla ice cream, Belgian chocolate, and whipped cream. You can't get richer than that, right?"

"Mm. That sounds good," I said, reaching under the table to rub Edward's thigh. I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "At the arcade, I was thinking about licking chocolate sauce off of you, but, I suppose a spoon will do." Luckily everyone else was talking over which desserts to get, so my whispered flirting went unnoticed.

Edward's eyes widened, and I smirked at him. "Yeah, we'll get that one," he breathed. I bit my lip to hold back a giggle. I loved getting Edward wound up. It was so easy and just so fun. Plus, in all fairness, he did it to me all the time.

"What are you getting, daddy?"

"Oh, I think Heidi and I will split the tiramisu," he said, smiling at me.

"You are so cute," I said, giggling. "You guys are still in honeymoon mode."

Heidi laughed, and looked at her watch. "For about thirty five more hours, Bella," she laughed.

"Aw. Do you start back to work on Monday morning?" I asked.

"Seven AM," my dad said.

"I hear you," Carlisle said to his best friend. "Work never ends, does it?"

"Thanks for the pep talk on how great having a job is," Emmett teased. "Should I just drop out now?"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen. You will do no such thing," Esme said and Edward and I laughed.

"You can't drop out. You'll miss out on the awesomeness that is college," Edward said, making Emmett laugh.

"And, Emmett. The women love a smart man, no?" Aro said. "You can woo her with your words, your mind, yes, and not just your actions."

My mom smiled in my direction. She was so proud of Aro. And I was proud of her. She was actually working on a relationship for the first time in her life. And Aro was a great man, so supportive and patient with her. I really hoped things worked out for them.

"Huh," Emmett said, furrowing his brow, thinking over what Aro had said. "So, Rose might be with me for more than my good looks and soft lips?"

Edward and Jasper laughed at their brother and I sat back in my seat and smiled. This was amazing. Sharing dinner, dessert and conversation with my families was everything I could have asked for. Just the teasing and easy banter, it was perfect.

Esme smiled at me from across the table, and I knew she was thinking the same thing. Esme and I were cut from the same cloth. We both valued a simple family life and close, loving relationships more than anything else.

Over dessert, my mom looked over and smiled. "Well, honey. You've got me, Heidi and Esme together in Seattle at the same time. Do you feel up to showing off that dream wedding dress tomorrow morning?"

I smiled. In all of the excitement of dinner, I hadn't even thought of the dress. "I would love to," I said. But, then I remembered that Edward had all sorts of plans and I didn't want to interfere in his surprises. I looked over at him. "Unless you had something planned?"

He smiled and leaned in to kiss my lips. "My plan was to make you happy, Bella. And I have nothing planned. You go try on the dress, tomorrow, baby."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. "I love you," I said and he chuckled.

"So, we're on for dress shopping?" my mom said, looking as excited as I was.

"We are."

I gave my parents hugs and kisses as we left the restaurant. We had to wait out front as Carlisle and Aro argued over the bill. "Bella, sweetheart, I'll pick you up at ten, tomorrow morning," my mom said. "In fact, I'll pick up all the girls. We rented an SUV. We'll have brunch and then go see the dress."

"That sounds great," I said. My mom, always in charge of the plans. I smiled, though, because it was her, and I loved and missed her.

I gave my daddy and Heidi a tight hug, and they told me they would be over tomorrow morning to see the apartment, before I went to brunch. When Carlisle and Aro finally came out of the restaurant, having decided to split the bill, we headed back to the apartment.

After hugs and goodnights to all my favourite Cullens, Edward and I headed to bed. It had been a long day, and I was dying to get in his arms.

Edward took off his suit coat and loosened his tie. He smiled at me, as he kicked off his dress shoes, and then walked over to me, setting his big hands on my hips. "So, how am I doing on your big birthday weekend extravaganza?" he asked. He moved my hair over my shoulder and pressed a kiss to the side of my neck.

I hummed. "You are doing really, really good," I said. I gasped as he licked my neck, and then nipped at my earlobe.

"I'm glad you approve," he whispered. "But, I'm just getting started."


	46. Quiet

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Alerts are up and running and I'm a happy camper! Thanks for checking for my chapters even though the alerts didn't go out right away the last couple of days! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46 - Quiet<strong>

Edward slid his hands from my hips to my bum. "You are so sexy, Bella," he whispered, before closing his lips over mine and kissing me deeply. He moved his kisses downward, towards the V in the front of my dress, his hands working on the belt.

I was breathing heavily and my heart was pounding out of my chest. My skin was on fire, and I was oh so turned on. "Baby," I breathed. "We agreed on no sex."

I hated myself for saying it, it seemed a sin to deny our bodies pleasure after a full day of teasing. But with Edward's family in the apartment, we hadn't wanted to risk it.

Edward pulled my dress open, and then slid it down my arms, revealing my black lace bra and satin panties. He groaned as he looked at me, and it made me shiver in delight, want and desire.

"We'll be quiet," he whispered. "Very, very quiet." I reached forward and traced a line across my chest with his finger tip. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to my lips. "Plus, I believe you're entitled to some birthday sex."

I giggled and he smiled, the tension in the room lightening some. "But, it's not my birthday, yet."

"Well, mother nature will be getting in our way, so I have to do what I have to do."

I giggled. "You're so thoughtful." I reached up and ran my hands over his shoulders. I reached up to grab his tie, and pulled him down so I could kiss his delicious lips. "I love you," I whispered.

Edward was smiling, seemingly loving how I took charge. "I love you, too. And I want you. A lot."

"Mm. Take me, then."

"God, baby. I love it when you talk like that." He wrapped his arms around my waist and walked me backwards towards the bed. I sat down and got to work on Edward's suit pants, while he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off.

He pants fell to the floor, leaving him in black boxer briefs, that left nothing to the imagination. I reached out to touch him, and he dropped his head back. I leaned in and pressed a kiss over his underwear. "Is this my birthday present?"

"Shit, baby," he said, probably too loudly. I shushed him and squeezed his bum cheek. He looked back down at me and smiled. "You can have all of me, lover."

"Mm. Thank you." I wrapped my arms around his hips and kissed his stomach, right below his belly button. "I love it."

Edward chuckled, reaching up to run his fingers through my hair. "You are adorably sexy, my beauty. Can I take a photo of you in your lingerie and red high heels?"

I blushed, and bit my lip. "Yeah."

Edward went over to my purse and pulled out my camera, a huge smile on his face. My man liked erotic photography. I crossed my legs, and leaned back on my arms. "How's this?"

"Gorgeous, baby. Bite your lip for me." I shivered as he gave me directions. I loved it. "God, Bella. You're beautiful."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra, tossing it behind me. "How's that?"

"Amazing. You have perfect boobs, Bella, shit." I had to giggle at him. He looked torn between taking pictures and touching me.

I stood up and turned around, my back to him, to show him the cheeky panties I was wearing. I bent one knee and peeked over my shoulder. I was really getting into this. Edward took my picture and then set my camera on the nightstand.

"I need you, now," he said, running over to me and wrapping his arms around me, tightly. I giggled and he kissed my shoulder, my back. "And I want to spank this perfect little ass," he whispered, reaching down to squeeze it. "But, we're going have to be quiet right now."

"Maybe I can have my birthday spankings on my birthday?" I asked, running my hands over his arms.

"Absolutely, lover." He slid his hands along my body and pulled my panties down. "You ready to try and have the quietest sex we've ever had?" He moved his hand between my legs and I gasped. "No moaning, no humming, no panting and definitely no screaming."

"God, Edward," I breathed, reaching over my head to thread my fingers through his hair.

"Too loud, Bella," he whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Ugh. I can't do it," I whispered. "I need to scream."

"Ah, ah, ah," he breathed against my neck. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, Edward. God, no."

He let go of me and took my hand, pulling me to the bed. I sat down and started to take off my shoes. "No, baby girl. Wear them for me."

I frowned. "Really?" That felt so taboo, so much like the girl in the porn movie we had bought.

"Are you uncomfortable with that?" he asked, leaning down to kiss my lips.

"No. Actually, it makes me feel really sexy," I confessed.

"Good. You should feel that way, because you are the sexiest woman on earth, Bella." He yanked off his underwear and reached for a condom. "I want you all the time, and when I'm not with you, I'm having really, really dirty thoughts about you."

I smiled, my cheeks flushed. "Show me, baby," I whispered, lying back on the pillows.

"Mm. With pleasure," he said, softly, getting into bed with me. He laid down on top of me and I leaned up to bite Edward's shoulder as our bodies joined together. It was all I could do not to cry out.

Edward reached down to my thigh, wrapping my leg around his hip. I reached up to cradle his face in my hands, locking my eyes with his. "Baby, kiss me. Edward, god, baby, this feels so good."

Edward chuckled, pressing his lips to mine. "Shh," he whispered against my lips, still moving inside me.

He propped himself up on his arms, before bringing his lips to my breast. "Ah," I cried out, completely uncaring of the consequences of my slip.

Edward groaned in response, softly nipping at my sensitive skin. It was an overload of sensations and I couldn't hold on any longer. I started to cry out, but Edward moved up to cover my mouth with his, silencing my cries of delight.

I dropped my head back on the pillow and tried to catch my breath. I sighed and Edward chuckled into my neck. "Happy birthday to me," I whispered, making him laugh harder. "Edward, I love you. You make me feel amazing."

He smiled up at my face. "I love you, too, gorgeous." He ran his fingertips over my bare shoulder. "We'll have to take a rain check on that chocolate sauce, huh?"

I giggled. "And the spankings."

"Oh, and the spankings for sure," he said, sliding out of bed.

"Edward get back here. I want to snuggle."

"Just let me clean up, babe," he said. "Two seconds."

I smiled after his bare bum. So hot. I slipped off my shoes just as Edward walked back into our room, still naked. He smirked when he caught me staring, and then climbed into bed. I immediately pulled him close to my body tangling our legs and snuggling up to his chest. "Mm."

He laughed. "You comfy?"

"Very," I said, kissing his shoulder. "Can I just tell you how much I love you for arranging dinner tonight with my parents?"

"You can tell me," he teased, lightly running his hand up and down my back.

"I love you a lot." I looked up into his eyes and he smiled down at me. I was unsuccessful in blinking back my tears. "You always go to so much trouble for me. You make me so happy, and I don't know what I did to deserve someone as perfect as you."

"Oh, Bella, my angel," he whispered squeezing me tightly. "Everyone deserves to be loved. And I'm glad that I make you happy. That's all I want. For us to be happy and in love." He reached up and wiped my tears and even my runny nose. How was that for love?

"Do you think by this time tomorrow, I'll have my wedding dress?"

Edward smiled that amazing smile that always showed up when I talked about the wedding. "I hope so. God, you're going to be stunning."

I giggled. "You haven't even seen the dress."

"You're always beautiful," he whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "But, do you really think it's fair to make me wait until July to see it?"

I giggled. "Probably not. But, you're waiting."


	47. If You Were A Boy

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thanks so, so, so much for reading! I love that you all let me play with these characters! It's so cool! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47 - If You Were A Boy<strong>

**Sunday, September 12**

I woke up in the middle of the night, not with cramps, but that annoying, uncomfortable feeling you got when your period was about to start. I got up and grabbed my Texas nightshirt and a pair of black cotton panties.

I slipped into the bathroom and lo and behold, I had my period. Just in time for wedding dress shopping. I groaned in annoyance. I mean, I knew it was coming, but still. Ugh.

I trudged back to bed and snuggled up to Edward's naked body. He groaned a little and then woke up. "Why are you dressed?" he asked, his hand on my back.

"I have my period," I said, rolling over.

"Aw. I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing his chest to my back and wrapping me in his arms. He set his hands low on my stomach. "Does it hurt, right now?"

"No," I said, setting my hands over top of his. "Thank goodness. I just feel icky."

"My sweet girl," he whispered, kissing my hair.

"I want to be a boy for a few days," I grumbled, a little cranky.

Edward chuckled. "Then, I'd have to say I would be uncomfortable lying here naked with you, if you were a boy."

I giggled, and I turned over in his arms. His attempt to make me feel better had worked on the first try. He was a miracle worker. "I love you. I'm sorry for moping."

"I love you, too. You're allowed to mope."

"Thank you. But, don't worry. I'll feel better in the morning."

"I always worry about you. And I'll work on cheering you up, okay?" He rubbed his nose against mine. "Get some more sleep. It's still early."

"Okay." I snuck a kiss and he smiled. "Night."

I fell back asleep cheek to cheek with my perfect fiancé, almost forgetting that I had my period. I woke up to kisses and kitten snuggles. "It's seven o'clock, baby girl, and the bathroom is free. Want to shower with me?"

I smiled. "What an amazing offer," I said, smiling. I stretched and sat up, holding Robbie to my chest.

"I'm glad you think so," he said, reaching up to run his fingers through my hair. He watched his fingers and smiled, before looking back to my eyes. "Happy last day of eighteen."

I giggled. "I'm excited to be nineteen, actually," I told him. "It's going to be a good year. We're getting married." I laughed again, because who wouldn't be excited to marry Edward.

He smiled, his eyes flicking down to my lips. "We are." He leaned in and snuck a kiss. Two kisses. "But, you know, I'm going to be twenty when we get married. Look at you marrying an older man."

I laughed. "And look at you robbing the cradle."

Edward laughed. "You are so damn cute. Come on, let's get naked."

Edward and I walked to the bathroom door, and I slipped in, pushing his chest back. "You know period rules. I get in the shower first."

"Right." Edward nodded his head. He winked at me, and I shut the bathroom door.

I was lucky to have a man in my life that understood it wasn't always easy to be a girl. I was grateful that I could talk to him about it, too. He was supportive and sweet and, again, let's face it, the man was perfect.

I used the bathroom and slipped in the shower. Edward waited about ten seconds after I turned on the shower before he opened the door. "Safe?" he asked, and I giggled.

"You're safe."

"'Kay. I'll be right there." I heard him pee and oddly, I loved that. It felt so husband and wife. It felt so normal, real life. He loved me enough to pee in the same room as me. It might sound stupid, but I was thrilled by it.

I heard him wash his hands; another bonus point, before he slipped into the shower. "You feeling better?" he asked, before kissing my lips.

"I am, now," I said, running my hands over his chest.

He chuckled. "I'm glad. But, sugar, we can't stay in here too long, okay? We've already broken the no sex rule."

I giggled and he smiled. "But it was worth it. You don't think anyone heard us, do you?"

"Honestly, as long as Alice didn't hear us, I don't care," he said, leaning in to kiss my neck. "I'm going to miss you when you're gone this morning."

"Aw. Baby, I'm going to miss you, too," I said. "But, I'm so excited to get into that dress. Edward, you should have seen it. It's like my dream dress. A total fairytale."

Edward smiled, and kissed my lips. "I love seeing you so happy. You are radiant."

"You make me that way, Edward. I am so happy. Our life is perfect, and this weekend. Just, wow. I love you."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me close. "I love you, gorgeous girl."

We actually got through our shower and got ready together. I dried my hair, curled it, pulled the front back in a pretty twist, and put on some soft makeup. I wanted to look the part of a bride. I put on a strapless bra, a nice white blouse, a pair of black capris and my low black heels.

Edward was wearing a black t-shirt and his camo shorts. So simple, but my favourite outfit on him. He looked yummy. He took my hand and we walked out to face the Cullens, hoping they hasn't heard anything.

"Hey, they make an appearance," Emmett said, making me laugh and blush at the same time. He and Jasper were flopped on the futon watching TV, each holding a kitten. It was cute. "You know your walls are thin here?"

"You know you're in my house," Edward said, smacking his brother on the back of his head. Emmett laughed and pulled Edward onto the couch, and they started wrestling with each other. It was adorable, and I loved it.

Ninja hopped onto the floor, annoyed at having been woken up, and ran over to Carlisle who was sitting in the chair beside Jasper. I walked up behind Jasper and ran my fingers through his long hair. He face turned bright red and hoped I hadn't embarrassed him too much.

"Hey, bro in law to be. I have some time before my mom gets here. Do you want me to cut your hair?" I asked him.

"Um, yeah. Okay. That would be great. Uh, thanks," he said, standing up, Robbie still curled up in his arms. He walked over to Alice, who was sitting at the dining room table, while Esme braided her hair, and passed her the kitten. She cheered and I smiled.

"Should we go in the bathroom?" I asked him.

"Uh, okay." He seemed really nervous this morning, and I really hoped that he hasn't heard too much of Edward and I going at it last night.

I followed him into the bathroom and he sat down on the closed toilet lid. I wrapped a towel around his neck and clipped it with one of my hair clips. "So, just like last time?" I asked, wetting my comb and dampening his hair.

"Yeah, if you can," he said. "Thanks."

I smiled. "Of course, Jasper. Um, is everything okay?" I loved him, and I didn't like seeing him so uncomfortable. His face turned redder and he nodded, then apologized for moving. "You know you can talk to me, right? Ask me anything, tell me anything. I'm your big sister, almost, and I care about you, Jasper."

He smiled, and it looked genuine. "I'm worried that Edward is going to have a, you know, a, um, sex talk with me," he stuttered.

I nodded. Jasper was right. Edward was worried about Jasper growing up too fast. He had made out with his girlfriend, and I knew that Edward was having trouble adjusting to the fact that his baby brother was in a relationship and in love.

"You're worried about that?" I asked, trimming the ends of his hair. "You shouldn't worry. Edward loves you so much, Jasper. He just wants you to be careful, that's all. To take your time, make smart decisions."

Jasper nodded, again. "I know. I, um, I just kissed her. Nothing else happened."

"Love is a beautiful thing, Jasper. And kissing is amazing. A great way to express your love to someone. And that's fine, for a while. No need to rush. You can take your time and talk and explore."

I was trying to be the cool older sister that could give awesome advice, but I wasn't sure it was going right. I had never been a big sister before. I figured if was I boy, it might have been easier to talk about with him. Jasper started laughing. He was actually laughing, and it was contagious. "What?" I asked, giggling.

"Nothing," he chuckled. "It's just that I think you tried to give me a sex talk, too."


	48. Sex Talk and Happy Tears

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

***Craziness today! Sorry...I wasn't online all day and just checked to find all the confusion about the chapter! I uploaded in the morning, but, the site must have went down! But, I think it's working now!***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48 - Sex Talk and Happy Tears<strong>

Edward and Emmett peeked their heads into the bathroom, before walking in and sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "What's so funny?" Emmett asked, kicking Jasper in the foot.

"Bella," he said, his face turning a little pink, again.

"Well, obviously. She's nuts," Emmett said, chuckling. I frowned at him, exaggeratedly, and he laughed harder. "In a cool way."

"Well, if you must know," I said, checking that I had cut Jasper's hair evenly, "apparently, I tried to give Jasper a sex talk."

Emmett burst out in hysterical laughter and Edward smiled up at my face lovingly. He winked at me and I could tell that he appreciated my efforts with his baby brother.

"Did you learn anything?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Um, kissing is a great way to express love."

Emmett laughed harder, and Edward punched him in the arm. "It wouldn't hurt you to listen to that advice."

"Or, you, maybe," Emmett said.

"I'm nineteen, I've moved out of the house, I'm engaged. We use multiple forms of protection. I'm allowed to have sex," Edward said. "Plus, I'm a damn great kisser. Right, Bella?"

I laughed with the boys. "Right."

"Look, guys. I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I just know that you're both great guys, with amazing futures ahead of you. I want you to be able to experience things like college, and travel.

"And I know you love your girlfriends, I know how that feels. I know what it's like to want someone so badly, physically. But, sex has consequences. Bella and I have accepted that, and we have plans. But, you guys know all this stuff. You know where babies come from. I don't need to draw you a picture."

"Like dad," Emmett added, and all three brothers laughed.

"Exactly," Edward said. "All I want you to do is think with your upstairs brain when you're fooling around, okay. Look, touch, experiment. That's all part of being a teenaged boy."

"But keep our junk in our pants?" Emmett added, making me giggle in embarrassment. He laughed with me and I shook my head at him.

Edward punched him in the arm, again. "I'm serious Em. And when you think you're ready, condoms. But all that being said, if you do make a mistake, just know that you can always come to me, and I'll be here for you, no matter what, no questions asked. I love you crazy guys a lot."

"Aw," Emmett said, wrapping his arm around Edward's shoulder. He kissed Edward's cheek and both guys chuckled.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Jasper's shoulders. "I love being a part of this family. You're all so adorable. I want to keep you."

"You can keep us," Emmett said. "I love it up here. We just need to soundproof that wall, and we're good to go."

"Emmett," I whined. "You didn't hear anything."

He laughed. "Just Edward saying 'Shit, Bella.' But I didn't hear you. Honestly."

I mock glared at Edward and he chuckled. "Sorry," he mouthed. I giggled. Honestly, I didn't care, anymore. I was too in love to worry.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and Esme peeked her face in. "Bella, sweetheart, Heidi and your dad are here."

"Okay, thanks, Esme," I said. "I just need to finish Jasper's hair. I'll be right out."

I grabbed some of my styling crème from the bathroom counter and ran a little dab through Jasper's hair. "There. Very handsome," I said, smiling. "What you think, boys? Have I still got my touch?"

Edward smiled at me. "Looking good, bro," he said, making Jasper smile.

"But, you smell like a girl," Emmett said, getting up and slapping Jasper's arm.

"You smell good," I said. "Now, get out of my bathroom. I have to clean up."

The guys laughed and Emmett left. Jasper gave me a hug. "Thanks, Bella," he whispered, before following Emmett back into the living room.

Edward walked up to me and wrapped his sexy arms around me. "You are perfect and I love you, and I want to marry you right now."

I giggled. "Right now, huh?"

"Right now. You are the most amazing girl I could have ever dreamed up. I can't believe you're real and you're mine."

I smiled, pressing a kiss to his chest. "Get your suit back on, bring a minister and meet me at the wedding dress shop."

He laughed. "Don't tempt me, Bella."

I laughed, and rubbed his back. "Go entertain my daddy. I have to pee."

"Yes, ma'am." He leaned in to kiss my lips. "I love you."

I used the bathroom and tidied up the room after Jasper's haircut. I ran into our bedroom and pulled up the sheets and closed the drawer on the bedside table. I smiled. The house looked pretty good.

I walked out into the living room, and smiled when I saw Edward showing Heidi and my dad around. Heidi was holding Ninja, snuggling her face into his neck. I loved seeing mine and Edward's place so full of family. It made me feel less homesick, knowing that our families were close, and could come and visit anytime.

My dad saw me and walked over to give me a hug. "There's my birthday girl," he said and I giggled. I had to admit I was really getting into this being spoiled thing. I didn't think I would, but I was loving the attention.

"So, what are you boys going to do while we're at the dress shop?" I asked my dad, as we followed Heidi and Edward around the apartment, his arm slung around my shoulder.

"Oh, small town boys in a big city. I'm sure we can figure something out," my dad said, and Edward chuckled. He almost looked a little guilty, or suspicious. Hmm. I wondered what was going on this afternoon.

Edward finished the tour, just as my mom and Aro arrived. My dad let me go, so I could give my mom a hug. "Oh, honey, look at you. You look like a bride. Charlie, our little girl is all grown up."

My mom started tearing up and my dad chuckled and shook his head. "Renee, she'll be nineteen tomorrow. She hasn't been a little girl for sometime now."

"Oh, Charles. I know that, but look at her." I looked over at Edward and he was smiling at me.

I laughed and shook my head. "Okay. Everyone stop looking at me. I'm getting self conscious."

Esme swooped in to save the day. "Alright, girls. Why don't we head out for brunch?"

"Sounds great. I'm starving." Heidi said, before kissing my dad on the cheek.

Edward laughed, and walked up to wrap his arms around me, right in front of everyone. "Okay, gorgeous. Have a great time." He leaned down to press a soft kiss to my lips. He smiled against my lips, making me smile back, before he kissed me, again. "I love you, my beautiful bride to be."

"Oh, Aro, honey. Look at them. Young love," my mom cried, before she started sobbing into her boyfriend's high priced dress shirt.

"They are beautiful, yes, cara mia," Aro said, patting my mom's back. "Don't cry, mia stella."

I giggled, and Edward squeezing my hip. "Good luck," he whispered in my ear.

Esme passed my mom a tissue and took her hand, leading her out of the apartment. "Come on, Alice," I said, taking her hand, Heidi right behind me.

I peeked back into the apartment and all the boys were standing there, smiling. Lucky guys, I thought. Getting to hang out with the kittens, in a tear free environment. I blew a kiss at Edward, and Emmett pretended to catch it, earning an elbow in the ribs from Edward.

I laughed. I loved this big, crazy family. It was all I had ever wanted in my life, and now I had it. Amazing brothers, a beautiful little sister, and three sets of parents. Okay, so it was probably more than any one person needed, but I was so grateful to have each one of them.

"Do you think your mom is going to cry all day?" Alice asked me, quietly, as we walked down the stairs.

I giggled. "With her, Alice, you never know," I said, squeezing her hand. "But, we're going to have fun. I promise. You know why? Because this dress gets us one step closer to being sisters."


	49. Fresh Start

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Fan Fiction was gliching up a storm yesterday, and the chapter I uploaded didn't show up until I took it down and reloaded it last night. So if you haven't seen Chapter 48, make sure to check that one first. Here's hoping this one works! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49 - Fresh Start<strong>

Sitting at brunch with my three mother figures and Edward's baby sister was an interesting experience to say the least. My mom was still weepy. I had never really seen her this way. She was usually in control of herself.

It was true that, lately, she was a different person. She was really working on our relationship, acting more sensitive. But, still. I was a little concerned. When we placed our orders, we all ordered orange juice, except for Heidi, who had coffee, and my mom, who ordered a mimosa, champagne in her orange juice.

And that was why I was worried. I had never known my mom to drink. Yeah, maybe she had a glass a wine when she was out to eat, but this early? My mom must have noticed my face, because she grabbed my hand, and squeezed it.

"Bella, I'm just celebrating," she said. "Don't look so worried."

"Okay," I said, but I wasn't okay. Honestly, I was going to keep an eye on her. Which was going to be difficult with her living in Denver. Maybe I'd have to talk to Aro. Ask him if had noticed anything strange.

We all ordered our brunch, and I had a delicious croissant, two slices of cantaloupe and three strips of bacon. It was awesome. "So, tell us about this dress?" Heidi asked, smiling at me, and squeezing my leg.

"It's beautiful," I said, smiling. "It looks like it will hug my body, the skirt flares out, there are little flowers on the bottom, and a bow under the bust. I can't wait to get it on."

"A bow and flowers?" my mom asked, finishing off her drink. "You don't think that's too much detail on one dress?"

"You'll have to see it, mom. It really looks better than it sounds," I said.

Esme smiled at me from across the table. "You are going to look beautiful, Bella. I can't wait to see it."

My mom teared up, again. "Oh, mom," I said, pulling her into a hug. "Don't cry, okay?"

Heidi stood up. "Come on, girls. Let's give Bella and her mom some privacy. We'll just wait next door. There's a cute little shoe store I saw on the way in."

I smiled up at my step mom. She was amazing to do this for me. She winked and her, Esme and Alice all left the restaurant. I turned to my mom and held her hands. "Mommy, talk to me. What's upsetting you so much?"

"I had too much to drink this morning," she admitted instantly. "I'm sorry, Bella. I never do this. Trust me, honey. I don't have a drinking problem."

"I believe you, mom," I said. "But why did you drink so much today?"

"I was just upset about our fight on the phone last week. I wasn't sure if you'd forgiven me for being so selfish. I was nervous to come up here. I was so scared to disappoint you, again. It seems like all I can do." She sighed. "And it looks like I've done it, again."

"Mom," I said, wiping my eyes. "I love you. I want you here with me today. I need you. You're my mom. I don't care about any fights we've had. We're building a new relationship together. Let's make today our fresh start."

"How did you get so mature?" my mom asked, smiling at me.

I giggled. "I'm pretty sure I'm not that mature, mom," I said. "But, honestly, being with Edward, knowing what it's like to be in love, knowing how important relationships are, I don't know. He's just opened my eyes to a lot of things. He's an amazing man, mom. I'm proud to be his fiancé."

My mom reached up, tracing her fingers along my cheek. "You are a phenomenal woman, Isabella. I am so proud to be your mother."

"Thank you, mom." I leaned forward to give her a tight hug. "Now, how about we go see if we can get me a wedding dress?"

My mom smiled. "Absolutely."

I excused myself to the bathroom, while my mom paid for brunch. I hated that I had my period, but at least I wasn't cramping. I still felt a little tired, but having breakfast helped a lot.

I missed Edward's warm arms. We usually snuggled on the couch and watched movies when I had my period. And as much as I hated this time of the month, I really loved cuddle time with Edward. Maybe once our families went home tonight, Edward and I could just sit down on the couch and relax.

I checked my phone and smiled when I saw a text from Edward. 'Love you, baby girl,' was all it said, but it was enough to make me smile. He was always thinking about me, always letting me know how much he loved me. It was an incredible feeling.

I shot him back a quick message, 'Love you, too, big boy,' before I went back out to join my mom. She looked a lot better, now that we had talked, and I was glad that we had talked everything out, and could enjoy the rest of our day.

She linked her arm in mine and we walked out of the restaurant. "Are you feeling, okay, honey?" she asked. "You look a little pale."

"I have my period," I said, quietly.

"Aw, Bella. Are you still getting those awful cramps?"

"I'm not. The birth control pills I'm taking are a miracle. Really."

My mom laughed. "You can deny it all you want, but you are so grown up."

We walked into the shoe store and I giggled when I saw little Alice walking around in a pair of shiny red shoes. She was such a little diva. It was adorable. "Hey, Bella. Look at the shoes that mom is getting me."

"Wow, Alice. They're beautiful. I think Edward is right. You are a princess."

She giggled. "Then that would mean he's a prince, right, mom?"

Esme giggled. "All my sons are princes."

"And I get to marry one. I'm so lucky," I said, couching down in front of Alice to help her take off her shoes.

"Bella. Is your dress a fluffy fairytale dress?" Alice asked me, while we waited for Esme to buy the shoes.

"No, it's not fluffy. It's shiny and sleek."

"What does sleek mean?" she asked.

"Let's go see it, Alice, and Bella will show you," Esme said, as we got into the SUV.

Heidi drove us to the wedding shop, I Do Bridal. I was thrilled to see the dress, to actually put it on. I sort of knew that I would cry, but I could blame my period. I was always a little over emotional, anyway, never mind all the hormones.

When we walked into the boutique, I couldn't help but smile. I was so thrilled to show all the women I loved, except for Angie, my dress. But, I'd have Heidi take a picture of me in the dress and send it to Ang, so she didn't feel left out.

That was, if I actually liked the dress on my body. Kay, the consultant that helped Edward and I last time, was here, again. "Oh, Bella, right? You're back to try on the dream dress. And is this everyone?" I loved her. She was so nice.

"It is. Kay, this in my mom, Renee, my step mom, Heidi, my mommy in law to be, Esme and my beautiful almost sister and flower girl, Alice." I was so proud of my family, so I loved showing them off.

"What a beautiful group of ladies," Kay said. "And Esme, I've met the groom, your son. I have to compliment you on raising such an amazing young man. He and Bella looked so happy together. So, in love."

Esme's cheeks flushed and she was literally beaming at the compliment. Such a proud mom. "Thank you, so much. Aren't you sweet? We're very proud of him. And we couldn't be happier with Bella. They are the perfect pair. They bring out the best in each other."

I could feel the tears starting to prickle my eyes at Esme's sweet words. I loved her so much.

Kay led our group over to the seating area, and set out tea and water. I was just about to head to the dressing room, when the bell on the front door chimed as someone opened the door. It was a delivery man, holding a bouquet of a dozen roses, white and pastel pink. It was beautiful, but I assumed it was for a display in the store.

Kay walked up to him and smiled, talking the bouquet. She walked back over to us and passed me the bouquet. "For you, Bella. I think a certain groom just got sweeter."

I gasped in surprise. I had never felt so special. Another group of women looking around the shop looked over me, and I smiled. Yeah, I was a lucky girl. I pulled out the card, and, as I read it, lost my battle with my tears.

'_Bella, I know that I have to wait ten months to see you in your dress, but I know you will take my breath away when I finally get to see it. I love you, now and forever, Edward.'_

I passed the card to Heidi, and wiped my eyes. "I get to marry this man."


	50. The Dress

**A/N - Happy Sunday! If you want to see Bella's wedding dress, I have the link to it at the bottom of my profile page. Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50 - The Dress<strong>

"I'll hold the roses, Bella," Alice offered, making me smile. "I'm good at that job."

I giggled. "You are," I said, passing them to her. "That's why you're going to be my flower girl. I can't think of anyone that could do the job better than you."

"Yay," she said, burying her nose in a pink rose. She hummed and Esme reached out to squeeze my hand.

"Alright, Bella," Kay said, walking back out from the change rooms. "I've pulled your dress for you. Are you ready to try it on?"

I may have squealed in excitement. Okay, I did. I'll admit it. "Absolutely," I said.

Heidi laughed and me and patted my arm. "Get back there, honey. I'm dying to see it. I can't wait another second. Plus, I'm your dad's eyes for today. He can't wait to hear about it."

I blinked back more tears when she said that. I knew that my dad was proud of me, and the man I'd chosen to share my life with. His approval meant everything to me. And he loved Edward, I knew he did. To hear that he was excited about the dress, though, that meant a lot to me.

"Oh, sweetheart. You're going to be fine," Esme said, reaching in her purse to pass me a little package of tissues. "You keep that pack. I have about three more." She giggled. "I came prepared."

"Thanks," I said, dabbing under my eyes. "Okay, wish me luck."

"Good luck, honey," my mom said.

I followed Kay back to the dressing room. "I'm sorry for all the tears," I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh, Bella. I see that reaction everyday. But, only from the brides that are truly in love." Kay laughed. "You'd be surprised how many girls don't get married for the right reasons. And, I'm pretty accurate in telling the ones that will last from those that will be in here in a year or two from now, buying another dress, for another wedding."

I smiled as I watched Kay unzip the garment bag holding my dress. "You won't be seeing me in here, again," I said. "Edward and I are soul mates."

"And, as much as I like you, Bella, I know you won't be back."

I smiled. I didn't need anyone else's reassurance about mine and Edward's relationship, but it was always nice to hear when people saw what I did. Edward and I were young, but when you knew it was right, you just knew.

I took off my blouse and capris and Kay helped me step into the dress. Luckily, she had a size eight for me to try. I wore a six, but she said that she could pin it for me. "But, with the corseted back, Bella, we'll be able to get it nice and tight, and get a good idea of what it's going to look like."

"Plus I'm a little puffy today, so we probably won't need the pins," I admitted.

"Oh, you're a tiny little thing," she said.

I pulled up the dress, holding it to my chest, so Kay could lace the corset. "I love it," I said, even though it wasn't even done up, yet. "I can see myself marrying Edward in this dress."

"He's going to love it, Bella. And I'll tell you why," Kay said, working away at the corset. "The dress doesn't really matter. And as the owner of a dress shop, I'll deny having said that. But, it's how you feel in a dress that really shows it off. If you feel beautiful and you're happy, it shows on your face."

Kay took a clip and tightened the dress at my hips. Apparently the eight was too big. When she was done with her adjustments, she opened up the three way mirror, and I took a look at my dream dress. It clung perfectly to my chest, stomach and hips, and flared out beautifully at my knees.

"I know Edward likes lace, but these flowers on the satin are just perfect. They sort of look lacy, right?"

"Oh, honey," Kay said, picking up a sheer veil and clipping it to the back of my hair. "You look beautiful. The cut of this dress was made for a body like yours. And if the boy wants lace, that's what underwear is for."

I felt my cheeks heat as she said that. "Sweetheart, half the fun of putting on a dress on your wedding day, is knowing that the man you love will be taking it off of you that night."

I giggled. "Yeah. He's going to love that part," I agreed.

"So, get some lacy panties and you're good to go," Kay said, making me laugh harder. I really loved her bluntness. She felt like an old friend. "I sell those, too, Bella." She winked.

I stood quietly at looked at my reflection. I truly loved the dress. Kay reached out to take my hand. "Come on, Bella. Let's go show your family."

I walked with Kay back to the front of the shop. And I was met with gasps, smiles and tears. "Oh, honey," Esme said, wiping her eyes.

"It's perfect," Heidi added.

"You're an angel," my mom said, before she started sobbing, again.

"I like it, too, Bella," Alice said, hopping out of her chair to come stand beside me. I held her hand and she stepped up on the pedestal with me.

"So, you like it?" I asked, smoothing my hands down over the front of the gown. I honestly felt like a princess. "Not too much detail?"

"Oh, Bella. You look beautiful, sweetheart," Esme said, smiling. "I love the flowers on the bottom."

"Yeah, that's my favourite part," I said, looking down at Alice. She had sat down on the pedestal and she was running her fingers over the flowers.

"My baby girl," my mom said, wiping her eyes.

"Oh, Renee," Heidi giggled, wrapping her arm around my mom's shoulders. I so appreciated Heidi today. She was the best for helping me with my mom. "Now that you've put it on, Bella, is this the dream dress?"

"Yeah. I love it so much. I can see myself getting married in it."

I turned to look at myself in the mirror. This dress was everything I wanted. But, then I thought about how much Edward had loved me in the lacy dresses. Yes, I loved the dress, but it was for Edward, too.

"But?" Heidi asked. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"It's just like I was telling Kay. I know Edward liked the dresses with lace."

"Phone him," Heidi said.

"What?"

"Phone him and tell him that's what's holding you back."

I giggled. "Really? That's not weird?"

"No, Bella. You two talk about everything." My step mom was right. There wasn't a single concern that I didn't discuss with Edward. And he wouldn't want to be the reason I didn't choose my dress.

"Okay," I said, stepping off the pedestal and rooting through my huge purse for my phone. I quickly called Edward's cell and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, pretty girl," he said, sounding excited that I called. "How's the dress, baby?"

I smiled, just hearing his voice. "Um, that's why I called, actually. Uh, the dress doesn't have lace on it and I know how much you love me in lace."

"Bella, honey. I want you to buy a dress that you love. You've been talking about it for days, baby. If it's your dream dress, get it. You've got plenty of lacy things, sexy. It doesn't have to be on the dress, okay?" I smiled as he spoke to me. "Plus, I kind of like that idea that lace is for my eyes only."

I giggled. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"I love it," he said. "Baby. Get the dress."

I smiled at Heidi and nodded my head. She smiled, as if she already knew what Edward was going to say. "Thank you, Edward. I love you. And thank you for the flowers. They are absolutely gorgeous and I'm the envy of all the girls in the bridal shop."

He chuckled. "Good," he said. "I love you and I want you to feel as special as you are to me."

"I do. I'll be home soon."

"Hurry. I miss your lips, lover."

I hung up my phone and tossed it back in the purse. I didn't need Edward to tell me what to do. I could make decisions on my own. But, I also wanted to share this experience with Edward, even though he couldn't see the dress. The wedding was ours.

"I'm getting the dress."


	51. A Bride and A Birthday

**A/N - It's Monday and my puppy goes to his first kindergarten class! Wish me luck! Thank you all so much for reading and I was glad to get good feedback on the wedding dress! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51 - A Bride and A Birthday<strong>

"Okay, now hold your bouquet," Esme said, before snapping yet another photo of me. We'd been standing here for at least ten minutes while my mother in law to be took about a hundred pictures of me. I posed with Alice, my mom, Heidi and Esme. Kay even took a photo of us all together.

In all fairness, though, I started it, asking Esme to snap a picture of me with my phone so I could send it to Angie. But, it was nice to see all the girls in my life so happy and so supportive of me.

When Esme was sure she had every angle of the dress documented, I followed Kay back into the dressing room and she helped me take off my dream dress. "I'm so happy that you're getting this dress, Bella," she said, as I stepped out of it. "You look like a bride in it."

I smiled. "I feel like one." I giggled. "I still can't believe it's happening."

"You'll have to send me photos of the big day."

"Oh, absolutely, Kay. You've been amazing, really," I said, smiling. I couldn't have asked for a better experience.

"So, I'll order a size six, and then I'll call you for a fitting, okay?" she asked, as I stepped out of the dress.

"Sounds perfect." I gave her a hug, and then got redressed. When I came out of the dressing room, my mom was sitting at Kay's desk, filling out a check. She was buying my wedding gown.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around my mom's shoulders. "Thank you, mom. I love you," I whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheek.

"It's the least I could do, baby." My mom and I had our issues over the years, but I never doubted that she loved me in her own way.

We all piled back into the SUV and Heidi drove us back to my apartment. I missed my fiancé, and I owed him a huge, sloppy kiss and a bum squeeze for the gorgeous flowers he sent me. Alice was still holding them, and I decided to send a pink and white rose from the bouquet home with her this afternoon when they left.

Esme was holding her camera as we walked up the stairs to the apartment. I got that weird vibe, again. The same one I felt earlier when my dad and Edward were talking about what they were going to do while us girls were at the wedding dress shop. Something was going on.

I unlocked the door and as soon it as opened, I was met with a face full of paper confetti. "Surprise."

I looked in the hallway and Edward, my dad, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Aro were standing there with huge smiles on their faces. Kel, Jax, Dallas, Bryce, Michael and even conspiracy theorist, Tony where here. There was a foil banner hanging across the hall that read 'Happy Birthday,' and there were balloons everywhere.

"Oh, my god, you guys," I said, giggling. "What is this?"

"It's a surprise party, Bella," Alice said, from behind me. "And, I knew all about it and I never said anything. I kept it a secret."

"Good job, princess," Edward said, smoothing down her hair. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my hips, pulling me close to his body. "Happy Early Birthday," he whispered, before leaning down to press a kiss to my lips. "Are you surprised?"

I giggled. "I'm so surprised. Thank you. All of you. You're all amazing. I love you."

My dad laughed and walked over to give me a hug. "Happy birthday, kiddo," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks, daddy," I said. Everyone came over to give me hugs. I couldn't believe this. I had never had a surprise party thrown for me. Ever. And I had my whole family here for it, too.

"You guys. Dinner last night was amazing. You didn't have to do this."

"Oh, you know Edward," Esme said, snapping another picture of me. "He doesn't do things halfway."

I looked over at Edward, who was holding Alice on his hip, and he winked at me. My god. Hewas just more perfect by the second.

"Come on, Bella. Hot dogs are ready," Carlisle said, making me laugh. I giggled. This was exactly the birthday party I had always wanted. I felt the tears forming in my eyes, as I watched everyone file into our little kitchen.

Edward set Alice down and walked back over to me. "Is this okay?" he asked, softly, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"It's perfect. I can't believe you did this for me," I cried.

"You deserve this, Bella. You have so many people that love you," he said, kissing my lips. "But I love you the most."

I giggled. "I love you the most, too."

"Come on. Let's go eat. Wait until you see the cake." I smiled at Edward as I wiped my eyes. He was so excited. It was priceless.

I walked into the kitchen and Carlisle had a big pot boiling on the stove and he was passing out hot dogs with tongs to our houseful of guests. The counter was filled with bowls of potato chips and hotdog buns, as well as bottles of ketchup, mustard and relish.

And at the very end of counter was a huge chocolate sheet cake with giant rosettes of icing in the corners. But, the best part, I saw when I walked up to the cake. There was a little orange and white kitten drawn on the cake in icing, that looked just like Robbie.

I smiled and turned around. "Oh, I love it. This is perfect."

"Is that the kitty cake?" Alice asked, running over to the counter, and hopping up to see it.

"It is, princess," Edward said, lifting her up so she could see it. "What do you think? Does it look like Robbie?"

"It's so cute," she said, excitedly, making me smile. "Can I have some of the kitty on my piece?"

"Of course you can," I told her.

"But, you need to eat your dinner, first," Edward said, setting her down. "Go get a hotdog from dad."

"Have I said thank you, yet?" I asked Edward, rubbing my hand on his chest.

He chuckled. "You have. But you don't need to. This is my first time celebrating your birthday. And I know you wanted the whole family dynamic thing. So, I was thinking old school kind of birthdays that I had when I was a kid. Hotdogs and a cake with a picture on it."

I laughed. "It's wonderful. I love it."

"Bells, you'd better get something to eat. Cake and presents, kiddo," my dad said, smiling. He looked like he was enjoying the whole birthday party thing, too. Last year, for my eighteenth birthday, my dad took me out to eat, just me and him.

I had just moved up to Washington from Arizona, and honestly, my dad and I didn't know each other that well. But, he was sweet and he bought me a camera. I cried and he looked uncomfortable. I smiled back at him, loving how far our relationship had come in a year. I loved my dad and I would never, ever regret moving up here.

I got my hotdog from Carlisle and loaded it up with ketchup and relish. I put a few chips on my plate and then walked into the dining room to sit down at the table, across from Bryce, Dallas and Kel.

Alice was sitting next to the little three year old from downstairs. I smiled as I watched Alice with Bryce. It seemed Alice had made a new little friend. Well, she was just talking Bryce's ear off. But, it was still cute.

"So, I hear you went wedding dress shopping?" Dallas asked me.

"I did. I found the one," I said, giggling.

"Oh, congratulations," she said, excitedly.

"Edward's mom took a million pictures, so you'll be able to see it. It's beautiful." I looked over at Edward and he was listening intently. I playfully frowned at him. He was trying to get details. He chuckled at getting caught and Dallas looked over at him and smiled.

"What a sneak," she giggled. "We'll have to get together later for some girl talk. And you can tell me all about the dress without Mr. Snoopy, over there, listening."

"Snoopy," Bryce said, smiling. "Puppy."

Edward laughed, obviously loving the little girl. "Snoopy is a puppy," he said, smiling. He looked over at me and winked. So cute.

"Oh, quit trying to be adorable so we forget that you were eavesdropping," Dallas said, laughing.

Edward laughed. "Come on. I get nothing? Not one hint?"

"It's white," I said, before giggling. Edward smiled and leaned in to kiss my lips. How was I going to handle keeping this secret for ten months?


	52. Cake and Presents

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Puppy kindergarten was fun, and my baby did so good! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52 - Cake and Presents<strong>

After we finished eating, my mom carried my birthday cake out of the kitchen and set it down on the table. Everyone gathered around while Esme stuck nineteen candles in my kitty cake.

Kel passed her his lighter, and after three tries, she couldn't get it to light. Esme giggled. "Who wants to do the honours?"

Kel took the lighter and lit my birthday candles. "Do you smoke, Kel," I asked him as he worked through all nineteen candles.

"I used to back in high school," he said. "I quit last year, but I still carry the lighter. Habit, I guess." He lit the last candle. "There you go, birthday girl."

Someone shut out the lights, and Alice giggled. Edward got up and wrapped his arms around my shoulder, kissing my cheek. Everyone starting singing Happy Birthday, and I shivered as Edward sung softly into my ear.

I felt so special, having all these people over in our home to celebrate my birthday. Everyone was smiling at me, and Esme was taking lots of pictures, her flash bright in the darkness of the room.

"…Happy birthday to you." I laughed, as they finished the song, and Edward let me go so I could lean in and blow out my candles. Everyone applauded and I smiled as the lights came back on.

"Thank you," I said, blushing a little at the attention.

My mom walked out of the kitchen with a huge knife and started cutting up my cake. "Alice wants a kitty piece," I told her. Esme had the spatula and was passing out cake to all of our guests.

My dad came over to sit beside me, so I sat up on Edward's lap to make room. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I fed the two of us cake, alternating bites. "This is fun," my dad said, between bites of cake. "Were you surprised?"

"I was surprised, daddy. I'm so happy you guys made it up. I thought you'd still be out honeymooning."

My dad laughed. "I wouldn't have missed it, Bells," he said, patting my knee. "You're my favourite daughter."

"Aw," I said, leaned in to kiss my dad's cheek. "You're my favourite dad."

"That's all I needed to hear," he said, smiling, chocolate icing on his moustache.

Heidi came up, giggling and wiped his face with a napkin. I laughed. "It's what wives are for, I guess," she said, giggling. I adored their easy relationship. It's what I felt Edward and I had. And it's what I always wanted.

"Come on, Bella," Emmett called from the couch. "I can't wait for you to open our present."

Edward gave me a quick squeeze and a kiss on the side of my throat, before he let me go. I reached back for his hand and pulled him with me to the futon. Carlisle and my dad moved all the benches and chairs over from the dining room table so our guests had somewhere to sit.

Somehow, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I all fit on the futon. Kel, with Dallas on his lap were in in one chair, and Tony was in the other, still working of his cake and a pile of potato chips. Alice and Bryce were kneeling in front of the coffee table, colouring.

Jax, Michael, Aro and my mom sat on one bench seat, and Carlisle, Heidi and my dad sat on the other one. And Esme, well, she was running around taking photos of everyone. She was really into this birthday party thing. It was adorable and I loved her for it.

"Okay," Emmett said, passing me a big box wrapped in pink paper. "This is from all of the Cullens."

"I picked out the paper," Alice added, and Bryce smiled as she stared at the pink paper. The kid liked pink. I took the pick bow from the present and stuck it to Bryce's hair. She giggled, and then looked at her mom. And of course, being the amazing mom that she was, Dallas complimented her on how pretty she was.

I tore open the paper and gasped when I saw the Nintendo Wii. "Oh, wow. Guys, this is great."

"It's the Mario Kart edition," Jasper told me. "It's your favourite game."

I kissed Jasper's cheek, as he was right beside me, and then I leaned over Edward to kiss Emmett's cheek, too. Alice bounced up to give me a hug, so I kissed her forehead. "Thank you all so much. I love it. We'll have to play it later," I said.

"Do you want me to set it up?" Emmett asked.

"Absolutely," I said, seeing how excited he looked to do it.

"This one is from Maria and Rose," Jasper said, passing me a little pink gift bag. "They said they were sorry they couldn't come."

"Aw. Tell them not to worry about it. I understand," I said, opening the bag. It was a couple of bottles of nail polish, hand cream and nail files.

"It's a home pedi…?" Jasper looked at his mom.

"Manicure kit," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah," Jasper said. I smiled. He was so cute.

"I love it," I said, kissing his cheek, again. "It's great. I'll give the girls a call, later."

Tony wiped his hands on his jeans and then passed me a small thin box. "Happy birthday," he said, quietly.

"Oh, Tony. You didn't have to buy me anything," I said, honestly. I mean, I had only met him twice, so I hadn't expected him to get me a gift, but I was really touched that he had.

"It's okay," he said, going back to his cake. I could tell he wasn't really into crowds, but he was doing fine, so far.

I opened the paper and giggled when I saw season one of The X-Files on DVD. It was Tony's favourite show. "Thank you so much, Tony," I said. "I can't wait to watch it."

Tony nodded his head and I passed the box to Edward, who passed it to my dad. Jax stepped forward next, passing me a large flat box. He smiled as I opened it. It was a gorgeous black and white photo of the Space Needle. "It's beautiful, Jax. Thank you. I love it. Did you take the photo yourself?"

"I did. It was one of the first pictures I took when I moved to Seattle this summer," he said, blushing a little.

"Well, that's gorgeous," my mom said, getting up to take the photo from me.

Dallas passed me a pink bag, and I knew it was from Victoria's Secret. I may have heard Tony choke on his cake, and all the boys' eyes were glued to my gift. "That's from Kel, Bryce and I."

"I just put my name on it, Edward. I'm not buying your fiancé panties and shit. So don't freak," Kel said, making Edward laugh. I giggled, loving that everyone was having fun. Plus, Alice frowned at Kel for swearing. So cute.

I knew my face was on fire already before I opened it. "It's not underwear, guys, god," Dallas said, giggling, and I'm sure every guy in the room blushed a little. To be honest, I was pretty relieved. I pulled out a cute little blue cotton camisole and shorts PJ set.

"Oh, Dallas. Thank you so much. I love it. It's so pretty," I said, smiling. Edward passed it to Heidi for me. "She works at Victoria's Secret," I told my mom.

"Oh, that must be nice for you," my mom said to Kel. "Are you the hubby?"

Kel laughed. "I'm the boyfriend. Of about a week. I haven't earned those kinds of perks, yet."

"Wow, really?" my mom said. "You two look so cute together."

"Thanks," Dallas said, giggling. Her cheeks were pink, and Kel rubbed her thigh. My mom was right. They looked so comfy together. I was excited for the two of them.

"Well, not that I can follow Victoria's Secret," Michael said, passing me a small box. The guys all laughed. I opened the box and smiled at the thoughtfulness of this gift.

"Michael, thank you," I said. It was a survival guide to teaching. "This is so sweet." It showed me how much he paid attention when we talked. Michael blushed a little, which was cute. I adored all of my housemates. Edward and I were lucky to have such great neighbours.

My dad jumped out of his seat and ran to the guest room. I giggled. I'd never seen him move so fast. He came back in and I literally gasped. My dad had mounted the Rainbow Trout I caught with him when he, Edward, Heidi and I went fishing the last week we were in Forks.

I stood up and went to go see it. "Oh, daddy," I said, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Is this our fish?"

"It is, kiddo," he said. "Bells caught this fish herself. It weighed over thirty five pounds." I giggled. He was bragging, again, just like he had when I had first caught the fish. And I loved it. He was so proud of me.

Edward got up to take the plaque from my dad. He walked over to the living room wall and hung it up on a hook. I hadn't even noticed they guys put that there. My dad pulled me into a tight hug and I just let the tears fall.

My dad meant everything to me, I would never forget the time we spent together, especially fishing, when he was teaching me new things, things he loved. I adored this birthday gift, and it looked like Edward and I would have a thirty five pound fish hanging on our wall for the next fifty or so years.


	53. Spoiled

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I'm having entirely too much fun writing Bella's birthday party...so here's more! Thanks for reading and for the sweet reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53 - Spoiled<strong>

My birthday party was everything I could have asked for. Everyone was having a great time, and I was being spoiled rotten. I couldn't believe the gifts I was getting. It seemed like too much. And apparently, there was more.

Heidi passed over a huge gift bag. "Okay, Bella. I went nuts in Vancouver shopping for you," she said. "I've never had a kid to spoil."

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "She's fun to spoil, isn't she?"

"Absolutely," Heidi laughed. "Now, I see why you're always surprising her."

I pulled out gift after gift from the bag. A new journal made from handmade paper, a cute brown leather purse, a few bars of organic soap, some kitchen gadgets, a bottle of Canadian maple syrup, a pair of cute dangly silver earrings. It went on and on.

"I love you, step mommy," I said, smiling over at her. "Thank you. It's all wonderful."

"Of course, sweetheart. I love you, too." Heidi was actually beaming at me, and I could tell how much my approval still meant to her. But, she had nothing to worry about. I supported her and my dad's marriage a hundred percent.

I glanced over at my mom and she looked, not jealous, but maybe a little wistful of my interaction with Heidi. My mom caught me smiling at her. We would get there. We would work on our relationship.

"Oh," Heidi said, reaching into her purse. It was a card. "From my parents."

I cried as I read the card. "For our beautiful granddaughter on her birthday." I laughed as a twenty dollar bill fell out when I opened the card. Good old Randell. Having Heidi's parents as grandparents meant a lot to me. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my shoulder.

"For the beautiful, Bella," Aro said, getting up to pass me a small gift box. He kissed my cheek, before he reached out to tug my earlobe, making me laugh. "An Italian tradition, yes." He chuckled, as he sat back down beside my mom.

I opened the box and gasped. "Aro, this is beautiful." There was a small glass bottle tightly packed in the box. It had a glass topper and looked hand painted.

"It's for the perfume, yes," he explained. "Murano glass from Italia. Pretty gift for a pretty girl."

"Thank you, so much. Really. I adore it." I looked back at the bottle and traced my fingers over it.

"Okay, my turn," my mom said, getting up to pass me an envelope.

I opened it and I'm sure my eyes bulged from my head. It was a plane ticket from Seattle to Phoenix for this coming Saturday. The day Angela was wedding dress shopping. "Oh, mom." I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"I had no idea what to get you, so I sent Edward a text message, and he mentioned that you were going to miss out on Angela's dress shopping. And I know how I would feel if I wasn't a part of yours."

"This is great mom," I said. The ticket left first thing in the morning this Saturday, and the return flight was Sunday morning to Denver. "Denver?"

She laughed. "I thought we could maybe go for pedicures and get some lunch before you fly back to Seattle. You know, just spend some time together?"

"That would be great mom. Really, wow." I was sort of speechless. It was way too much, honestly, but that was my mom's style. And, actually, I think the gift of my mom and I having some time alone together was a good thing for us. Especially after today.

My mom got up and I stood up to give her a hug. "I love you, mom," I said, so happy that she was here, and that we had decided to work on our fresh start.

"Aw, Bella. That means so much to me to hear those words from your lips," she whispered. "I love you, too."

She went back to sit my Aro, who immediately wrapped his arm around my mom's shoulders, comforting her, supporting her. He really was great for her. I leaned over to kiss Edward's cheek. He smiled back at me. He was so sweet to suggest this whirlwind trip to Arizona to my mom. I loved this man more than anyone. He was amazing to me.

Esme came over with a little gift bag. "Nanny and Grandpa sent this for you, sweetheart."

I felt my eyes well up, again. I adored Edward's grandparents, and how easily they had accepted me into their family. I pulled out a little box and opened it to find a bracelet. It was a single strand of freshwater pearls. "Oh, it's beautiful."

"It's old, Bella," Esme said. "And Nanny wanted you to have it, so you could wear it at your wedding."

"This is so special," I said, smiling, as Edward took the bracelet from my hand and clasped it on my right wrist. He kissed the back of my hand, before he reached up to wipe my cheek.

"Well, I'm not sure, you'll be able to handle my present," Edward said, chuckling.

"Is it safe for the little kids' eyes?" Kel asked, making me blush.

Edward laughed. "It is." Carlisle got up to pass me a big box, that Esme obviously wrapped for him.

I giggled, dying to know what Edward bought me. I tore open the paper and laughed. "A blender."

Edward chuckled. "A little back story. On my birthday, I was guessing what Bella bought me, and I guessed blender. She said, that she would love a blender for her birthday, so, here it is, baby."

"I remember," I said, smiling at him. "I love it. Thank you." I leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.

He smiled. "You're very welcome. There's more." He pulled out a huge bag from Champs. "Sorry, it's not wrapped." He shrugged.

I giggled. "Don't worry about it. You're adorable." I pulled out a cute white nylon track jacket with black stripes on the sleeves, and then matching pants. I giggled, as I pulled out a huge black track jacket with while strips on the sleeves and the matching pants. It was obviously Edward's size.

"Matching track suits?" Emmett asked, looking up from the cords he was still sorting out to set up the Wii. "What are you senior citizens?"

I laughed. "We're almost an old married couple," I said. I couldn't get over this gift. "This is awesome, Edward. Thank you."

"Another inside joke, I'm assuming?" Carlisle asked, and I smiled and nodded.

"Our last week in Forks, Edward and I were thinking alike and Edward said, we just needed to start dressing alike. And I said, matching track suits," I explained. I kissed Edward's lips again. "I can't believe you remembered this."

"I remember every single thing you say to me," he said, kissing me, again. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I love all of you. Thank you all so much for the gifts," I said.

"Oh, Bella, Bella. Did you think that was all?" Edward said, getting up. He laughed as he ran to our bedroom. I shamelessly watched his hot bum as he ran. I figured, it was my birthday party, I could stare if I wanted to.

Edward came out of the bedroom with a new bike with a huge red bow tied on the handlebars. It was silver and purple and exactly like the bike I had fallen in love with in Port Angeles.

"Is this mine?" I asked, getting up and walking over to the bike.

"It is, baby girl."

"Oh, Edward," I said, walking over to wrap my arms around him tightly. "This is the best birthday I have ever had."

He smoothed his hand down my hair, still holding me to his body. I could not have possibly loved Edward more than I did in that moment. Not only did he throw this huge surprise party for me, he showed me just how much he loved me, listened to me, cared about me.

I had told him about Angie's birthday parties growing up, where her mom cut the birthday cake and she got a new bike. And he gave me that exact party. He gave me everything I could have ever wished for, and I was so overwhelmed.

"Excuse me," I managed to choke out. I ran down the hallway and into the bathroom. I was so happy, but it was coming out in tears. Sobs, actually. I had never felt so special in my entire life, and add that to the fact that I was already overemotional from getting my wedding dress, and hormonal from my period. I couldn't help the tears.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Edward walked in. He was smiling sympathetically. "Are you okay, birthday girl?" he asked, sitting down on the toilet and pulling my hand so I'd sit on his lap.

"I feel like the luckiest girl in the world, Edward. I'm spoiled. I love you so much," I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder.

He rubbed my back. "I love you, too, baby. And everyone here is lucky to be a part of your life. Especially me."

I wiped my eyes, and pressed a kiss to Edward's neck. "You're an amazing man, Edward Cullen."

He chuckled. "Wait until you see what I have planned for your real birthday, tomorrow."


	54. Bubble Bath

**A/N - Happy Thursday! A huge thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54 - Bubble Bath<strong>

"Come on, pretty girl," Edward said, kissing my lips. "Let's get back to your party."

"I'm embarrassed," I whispered. "I'm sobbing like a maniac. Who cries at their own birthday party?"

Edward chuckled. "You do, Bella. And it was an honest reaction."

I stood up and walked over to the bathroom counter, wiping my face with a cool face cloth. "Okay," I said, even though my face was still flushed from my tears. Edward took my hand and we headed back to the party. "I love the bike, by the way," I whispered.

Edward laughed. "I knew you would." He squeezed my hand.

Esme walked up to me and pulled me in a tight hug. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm just a cry baby, that's all," I said, shrugging.

"Oh, Bella. It's been an emotional day for you. We all understand." She smoothed my hair as she said it, making me smile. I really missed having her around.

"I love you," I said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too, my sweet, sweet girl," she said, quickly wiping away a tear.

"Oh, god. It's contagious," Edward teased, leaning down to kiss his mom on the top of the head. She slapped his arm and he laughed. "No more crying. We're celebrating. My beautiful girl got a wedding dress and she's turning nineteen."

"I know, I know. But moms are allowed," Esme said, making me smile.

We walked into the living room, and I had to laugh. Jasper, Emmett, Michael and Jax were all playing Mario Kart. I was glad the boys were playing with it. They were all laughing and having fun.

Dallas and Kel were whispering and giggling in the chair, and Bryce and Alice were still colouring. Tony had another hotdog and was watching the guys race. All of the 'adults' were sitting at the table talking and laughing.

"It's nice to have our home full, isn't it?" I mused.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my cheek. "It is, but honestly, I kind of like it empty." I laughed. My fiancé only had one thing on his mind. But, then again, so did I.

Edward went to go get more cake and I squished in on the futon between Edward's brothers. "Making sure it works for me?" I asked.

"That's what brothers are for," Emmett said.

Everyone hung out for another hour, just talking and taking turns playing Mario Kart. It was a fun afternoon. My mom and Aro got up to leave first, having a plane to catch.

"Thank you both for coming. It really meant everything to me," I said, hugging them both at the door. "And thank you for buying my wedding dress."

"I wouldn't have missed it, Bella. I love you," my mom said. "See you on Sunday in Denver." she giggled, and I was glad to see her so excited for our time together.

"Absolutely. I love you, too."

I had just closed the door, when I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. "We have to go, too, sweetheart," Heidi whispered. "A lot of unpacking to do from the honeymoon."

"Okay," I said, turning to give her a big hug. My dad came and gave me a hug, too, and I was so thankful that I was cried out, already, or I would have been sobbing, again. "I'm so glad you came."

"Love you, kiddo," my dad said. "We'll see you in a couple of weeks." And lo and behold, I did still have tears left. Thank god Edward was right there to hold me when they left. Perfect.

"I thought you'd be cried out by now?" he whispered in my ear.

"I thought so, too," I laughed. "I'm so exhausted."

"Why don't we kick everyone out and have a bubble bath?" he suggested and I laughed, again. Too perfect.

I surprisingly managed to hold it together when the Cullen's left with Ninja. Next weekend I was jet setting, but the following weekend, we were going to have to make a trip back to Forks. I had too many people there that I loved and missed.

I sent a pink and a white rose home with Alice, making her smile through her tears, and I even gave little Bryce a pink rose. She was so excited, and it made me smile to see her cute little face all smiles, chubby cheeks and dimples.

After our neighbours filtered out, Edward shut the door and leaned against it. "Let's go have that bath."

I giggled. "Sounds good." I went into the bathroom and filled the tub with water and sweet smelling bubbles. I slid in and closed my sore red, puffy eyes. Edward peeked in the door and I opened my eyes at the sound.

"Hey, pretty girl. Would you like some company in there?" He smiled at me so sweetly, I fell in love with him, again, for the thousandth time today.

"I would love some."

I giggled when I saw that Edward was already naked. "I sort of assumed you would say yes."

"You're cute," I said, scooting forward, so he could sit behind me. I sat on his legs and wrapped my arm around his neck, resting my cheek on his shoulder. I reached up to run my fingers through his hair.

"How are you doing?" Edward had teared up a little when his family left this afternoon. He blinked it back quickly, though, but I knew it was hard for him to be apart from them.

"I'm good," he said, letting out a deep breath. He kissed my forehead. "It's almost easier when they're not here. Because when they are, I know what we're missing back home."

"That makes perfect sense," I said, running my hand over his chest and shoulder. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Bella. I hope you had a good day."

"I had an amazing day, Edward. This might just be one of my favourite days of all time."

Edward chuckled. "What are your other favourite days?"

"The day I first saw you, the day you first looked and me and smiled, the day you asked me to be your girlfriend, the day you told me that you loved me, the day you took me to Phoenix to visit my best friend, the day you asked me to move in with you, the day you gave me my promise ring, the day we babysat Seth, the day you proposed to me, the day you taught me to dance, the day we first made love, the day you went to the store to buy me panty liners, the night you sat up with me when I had food poisoning, and the day we moved in together."

Edward laughed. "Wow. That's a lot of favourite days."

"Did you notice a common theme?" I asked, kissing his neck, before nipping at it. He hummed, and I smiled. "They all involve you." I looked up at his eyes. "I have never been happier in my entire life, than when I'm with you."

"Thank you for that, Bella. I feel the same way," he said, softly, leaning in to kiss my lips. "I think those are my favourite days, too."

"Really?" I asked, smiling.

"Absolutely. But," he said, smiling at me, "I would take out the day I bought you panty liners. That was damn embarrassing."

"It was endearing. It proved to me that you would do anything for me."

"Still," he laughed. "But, I would add my birthday weekend. When you took me away and surprised me with that pretty dress, and sexy lingerie. We flew a kite. It was awesome."

I smiled. "I'm so glad you enjoyed that. I've never had a man in my life to spoil like that."

"Well, you have me now, and forever, gorgeous."

"Good." I kissed the base of his throat. "You don't need to do anything more for me, tomorrow, Edward."

"What kind of man would I be, if I didn't spoil my fiancé on her birthday?"

"I sane one," I said, giggling. "You've already spoiled me. And I got my birthday sex last night."

He laughed. "Yeah, that was pretty fabulous. But, just let me have one more day to spoil you, sexy, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed. But, only because I knew it made Edward happy to spoil me.

He let his hand slide up from my hip, over my stomach, gently over my breast, and then up to cradle my chin. It felt so good, and my only thought was, stupid period. He licked my lips and I parted them for him.

He kissed me, nice and slow, made me tingle all over. And as much as I loved all of my birthday gifts, Edward's lips were the best present a girl could ever ask for.


	55. Happy Birthday, Beautiful

**A/N - Happy Friday! Alerts are down, again! This is beyond frustrating, really. But, again, I post everyday, so make sure to check. The alert for yesterday's chapter didn't go out. Don't miss it. Thanks for reading and reviewing, despite the craziness! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55 - Happy Birthday, Beautiful<strong>

**Monday, September 13**

"Happy birthday, beautiful," Edward whispered in my ear.

"What time is it?" I grumbled.

Edward laughed softly. "It's five thirty in the morning."

I groaned. I didn't care if it was my birthday, it was too early to be awake. Last night, after our bubble bath, Edward and I went to sit on the futon, and Edward rubbed lotion into my feet and legs while I phoned Maria, Rosie, Nanny and Heidi's parents to thank them for the amazing birthday gifts. I had made us a quick lettuce salad for dinner, and then we headed to bed.

"I thought we got up at six?"

"Well, we do," he said. "I just wanted more time to spoil you. But, if you don't want your first couple of surprises, then you can go back to sleep."

I giggled and rolled over to face the sweetest man on Earth. "I want the surprises," I said. "But, can I just go to bathroom, first?" I bit my lip, sort of embarrassed.

"Of course you can, beautiful." He stole a quick kiss, before I got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. I used the bathroom, and then brushed my teeth. I was expecting a lot of birthday kisses.

I looked in the mirror. My new PJs from Dallas were a little rumpled from sleep, but still looked cute. My hair was messy, but guys liked that, right? At least my eyes weren't puffy. I slapped on some lip gloss to ensure I got kissed, and went back to our room.

Edward was laying in bed naked and I had to laugh. He was perfect. "Stop laughing at me when I'm naked. You're making me feel self conscious."

I giggled, but covered my mouth. "I can't help it. I'm just going all school girl on you. There is a naked, sexy man in my bed. It's so unbelievable to me, still, that I get giddy, that's all."

"Giggle away," he said. "I can take it. But, a school girl, huh? Doesn't that involve a short plaid skirt with white cotton panties?"

I laughed as I crawled back into bed with my fiancé. "Are you watching porn without me?" I asked, teasingly, making him blush the cutest shade of pink.

"No. I just have an overactive imagination." He leaned in to kiss my lips. "May I give you your first surprise?"

"Yes," I said, smiling. Edward smiled and leaned over to his side of the bed to pick up a pretty white bag with crumpled purple tissue paper shoved in the top. I appreciated the effort he made to wrap this one.

"Sorry, uh. It's harder to do than it looks," he laughed, shrugging one shoulder.

"Baby, it's gorgeous. And you're naked. I'm not going to complain."

Edward laughed harder and leaned into kiss my lips. "I have just solved all my future problems. If I'm ever in trouble, break something, forget something, I'll just take off my clothes."

"Sounds good," I said, giggling. "But, Edward. You're perfect. You don't need to worry."

"Awesome." He pulled up my camisole and traced his fingers along the bare skin of my stomach. "Open the bag."

I laughed and pulled out the tissue paper. I reached in the bag and pulled out a gorgeous sheer black robe. It looked like it would hit me mid thigh. "Oh, Edward. It's beautiful. I love it." I rolled over and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing a hard kiss to his lips. "It's so sexy."

"Like you," he whispered.

"So, what do I wear underneath it?" I asked, biting my fingertip.

"Nothing, baby," he said, letting his fingers trail up from my stomach, and start circling my nipple over my PJs, making me groan. "You're going to look sinful."

"Uh, Edward," I breathed. His touch felt so good. "Thank you for waiting until we were alone to give this to me."

He hummed, kissing my bare shoulder. "Three family safe gifts, three private gifts."

"Three? Edward." I had no idea what the other two private gifts were, but I was really excited to find out.

"Plus bonus surprises and activities, scattered throughout the day to, you know, make it special from start to finish."

I shook my head, as I smiled at him. "I love you." I knew he was going to go overboard. He already had. So, really, what else could I say?

"I love you, too. And I plan on showing you just that, today." He reached for the hem of my shirt and shimmied it off of my body. He hummed in appreciation. "Oddly, it feels like my birthday."

I laughed and slapped his shoulder. "Quit being such a guy. What's so special about my boobs, anyway?"

"Mm," he hummed, cupping my right breast in his hand. "I'm glad you asked." I giggled and he smiled up at my face. "You know I think they're just the right size. They fit perfectly into my hands. Your skin is so soft." He traced his thumb over my nipple. "You have the prettiest bubble gum pink nipples. They're just begging to be pinched and sucked and bitten, Bella. My god, you're sexy."

I moaned and closed my eyes as Edward brought his mouth down on my boob to do just what he'd described. It was like he lost focus while he was talking. It was so cute and oh, so sexy.

Edward pressed a soft kiss to the underside of my breast. He chuckled at himself, and I smiled down at his face. "Lost control, huh?" I teased, and he laughed.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Oh, don't apologize for that," I breathed, reaching up to run my fingers through his sexy, messy hair. "I just wish you could do more."

"Is that a birthday wish?" he asked, smiling. "Because turning you on, and satisfying you are two of my favourite things to do. So, baby, that won't be a problem."

"You know what I mean. My period," I said, pouting a little.

"Don't pout," he said, rubbing my bare side. "Go get in the shower and I'll see what I can do."

I giggled. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, my sexy birthday girl."

I smiled at him and ran into the bathroom. I got into the shower and wet my hair. Edward pulled open the shower curtain and slipped in with me. He set his hands on my sides and gently pushed my back against the cold tiles. "Look at you," he breathed, letting his hands move over my wet body. "God, baby girl. You're perfect." He looked into my eyes, and smiled. "Nineteen agrees with you."

I giggled. "Yay."

Edward laughed, before pressing a kiss to my lips. "Can I touch you, baby?"

"Uh, okay," I said, my cheeks flushed.

"Don't be embarrassed," he whispered in my ear, before kissing a path down my neck. "I'm going to make you feel so good." Edward pulled my hand, and turned me, so that my back was to his chest. He leaned down and started kissing my shoulder, wrapping one arm around my waist to hold me up, and the other, well, that hand worked the magic.

Edward slid his fingers between my legs and began to tease me. He slid his finger inside of me, and let his thumb work over my sensitive skin. I was groaning and very thankful that he was holding me up. I threw my head back into his shoulder and squeezed my eyes shut as I came. I sagged into his body and hummed.

"How was that?" he whispered in ear. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. "That, my sexy man, was amazing. Thank you."

He smiled, before leaning into press a kiss to my lips. "The pleasure was mine, babe," he said. I adored the fact that he didn't get squeamish around me when I had my period. It didn't stop him from wanting me. We fooled around in the shower a little more, giving me a chance to return the favour to Edward. My god was he sexy.

Edward got out of the shower, and left me to do my girly stuff. I smiled when I saw a pair of black panties and my new robe sitting on the counter with my towel. I got dressed, loving the feeling of the robe on my bare skin.

I scrunched up my hair with gel, and walked back into the bedroom. Edward was sitting on the bed in white boxer briefs, holding a bottle of body lotion. He groaned out loud when he saw me in the robe, and I'm fairly certain he swore under his breath.

"You ready for your birthday massage?" he asked, patting the bed. I was really, really loving my birthday so far.


	56. My Wish

**A/N - Happy Saturday! It seems that the alerts are up! Finally! For those of you that missed them, two chapters were posted on days alerts didn't go out, so make sure you didn't miss them. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56 - My Wish<strong>

After Edward massaged body lotion all over my body, I got dressed in a cute pair black Bermuda shorts and a turquoise tank. I was going to wear my white jean jacket over top for school, but we were lucky, still getting such nice warm weather.

I came in the kitchen and Edward was standing at the stove making scrambled eggs. I was so proud of him for cooking for me. The toaster popped up and the toast looked really dark. "Shit," Edward breathed.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you so much," I said. I let him go, and took the toast from the toaster, spreading all four slices with butter, and then cutting them in half. "You made me breakfast.

Edward brought the frying pan over to the counter and split the eggs between two plates. "I'm trying to make you breakfast," he chuckled. "My mom explained the mechanics of scrambled eggs to me. Funny that I can't get the toast right?"

I giggled, carrying the toast to the dining room table. "It's sweet, Edward. You always try for me, and that means so much."

"Well, if you're impressed, then I'm happy," he said, leaned over to kiss my lips. "And you said you like dark toast, right?

I smiled, reaching over to rub his thigh. "I love it that way."

After we had breakfast, which was excellent, by the way, Edward and I drove to school. I had my classic lit class for an hour and Edward had a three hour chemistry class. I brought a couple of novels, and decided to just wait for him, again. I seemed to get a ton of work done there. Which made a lot of sense, actually. I didn't have a sexy man to distract me.

My class drug by slowly. It was my boring class, though, so no surprise there. I needed to read a Zora Neale Hurston book this week, so after class, I bought a coke from the vending machine and went to flop in a big chair in the library.

I was part way into 'Their Eyes Were Watching God,' when my phone vibrated. I opened it up, expecting it to be from Edward, but it was from Angie.

'_Happy birthday to the best, best friend in the world. I love you, Bella! Your mom called. I can't wait to see you on Saturday. We'll celebrate then. Mwah.'_

I smiled_. 'Thanks, Ang. I love you, too, bride to be. I bought my dress. I'll bring pictures. Can't wait to see you.'_

I was looking forward to seeing her, but I was going to miss Edward at the same time. We rarely spent the night apart, and two days apart was unthinkable for us. I knew I was going to struggle with it. I sort of wished he was coming with me, but dress shopping and pedicures really weren't boy friendly.

But, Edward would have his uncle Liam with him to keep him from missing me. I was really thrilled for Liam to get here this Friday. I'd have to plan a big dinner for the three of us. Hmm. Maybe I'd make a lasagna, too, so the guys wouldn't starve on me, while I was out of town.

I took a drink of my coke, and then settled back in to my book. It was a beautiful story of becoming a woman, and I was enthralled by it. I was close to halfway finished by the time Edward showed up at the library to meet me for lunch.

"Good book?" he asked, making me smile when I heard his smooth, sexy voice.

"An amazing book," I said, sliding it into my backpack, and getting up to give Edward a quick hug.

He hummed softly as he hugged me back, and even this, a simple hug in a library, felt intimate. Just the heat from his body, his touch, his smell. I was home. "I can't wait to hear all about it over lunch."

Edward and I got in the car and I smiled as he drove to Subway. "I wish I had time to do something that wasn't so half assed," he said, winking at me, as we walked in to the restaurant to order.

"Edward, nothing you do is half assed. You are so thoughtful." He smiled, and I was happy.

I got a veggie sub and Edward got a meatball sub, winking at me, as he ordered. Oh, meatball subs. It was the first time I had seen Edward shirtless, when we were making homemade subs. "That's another one of my favourite days," he whispered, before pulling out his wallet. I laughed, and he smiled, as he set a couple of bags of chips on the counter, too.

We got back in the car, and Edward drove a few blocks to Ravenna Park. It was just a five minute drive to the north of the university. It was woodsy, with pine trees, but had a nice green grass area with picnic tables. Edward passed me the bag from Subway and then opened the trunk.

I smiled when I saw what he'd brought. His guitar. I let out a little squeal of excitement and he laughed. "I thought you'd like that," he said, lifting his guitar case. He grabbed a blanket, and the cooler, and I closed the trunk for him.

We walked over to the grass, and Edward spread out our beach blanket. "Is this okay, or did you want to sit at a table?"

"This is perfect," I said, sitting down cross legged on the blanket, that still held the smell of our end of summer bonfire. Edward laid down on his side in front of me, and we dug into our subs.

"I'm starving," he said, smiling at me, a little sub sauce on his chin. I leaned in to lick it off, and he smiled wider, before sneaking a kiss.

"How was chemistry?"

"Long," he said. "Oh, I met my new lab partner."

"Another girl?"

"Yeah." So, not what I needed to hear on my birthday.

"But," he said, chuckling to himself, "wait until you meet her. She is perfect for Tony."

I smiled. "My matchmaking skills rubbing off on you?"

Edward laughed, and my heart skipped a beat. "I think so. Yeah. She's a cute little girl, smart as a whip. She was wearing a Star Wars t-shirt, Bella. We have to introduce them."

"But, does she like The X-Files?" I asked, and he nodded, chewing a bite of his sub.

"She quoted an episode to me, actually," he said. "And I only talked to her for five minutes at the end of class."

"She does sound perfect for him. But, I worry about Tony. He seems really shy."

"Oh, Cora was beet red when I introduced myself to her. So, I think she's shy, too."

I shook my head at Edward. "Oh, my sweet, naïve Edward. Do you not realize how gorgeous you are? Did you smile at her?"

Edward laughed. "I did."

"Well, no wonder the poor girl was blushing."

Edward leaned down and kissed my bare knee. "You're getting pretty hilarious in your old age," he teased. I giggled with him, as he sat up to reach for the cooler. "Okay, so I brought leftover birthday cake," he said, shrugging.

"Yum. This is a good cake," I said, smiling.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. "I was going to get you lemon, but I figured we should save that for the wedding, right?"

"Right," I agreed, running my finger through the icing and sucking on my fingertip. Edward groaned, and I giggled.

"Wait, don't eat it, yet. I have to sing."

I smiled. "No argument here," I said. I adored his voice. Edward smiled, as he pulled a candle out of the cooler. He stuck the candle in and lit it, and then turned to get his guitar out of the case.

He strummed the guitar and then sang me a slow, stylized version of 'Happy Birthday,' that gave me goosebumps, even though we were sitting in the hot autumn sun. I blew out my candle, wishing that my perfect life stayed this way forever, and Edward applauded.

I leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. "Beautiful," I whispered, before kissing him, again. "Thank you for this picnic. This is the best birthday I've ever had, baby."

Edward smiled, widely, a glint of mischief flashing in his eyes. "And there's so much more." He lifted a forkful of cake to my lips, and I opened my mouth, humming at the taste of my amazing dessert.

"Must you do such sexy things when we're out in public, Bella?" he asked, smiling, before taking a bite of the cake with the same fork.

I giggled. "I'm not. I'm just eating."

"Firstly, you're humming, and I felt that _everywhere_. And you just licked your delicious lips. God, baby."

"We'd better get you back to school. Three hours of Math will cool you down," I teased, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.

He laughed. "Never, Bella. You'll be turning me on from across the campus." I giggled and moved over to sit on his lap, so I could give him a tight hug. He kissed my neck and I smiled as I looked out at the park. My wish was already coming true.


	57. Candlelight

**A/N - Happy April! I could do some evil April Fool's Day joke and say I was quitting this story, but that would be mean! haha! So, here's your chapter! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57 - Candlelight<strong>

"I'll see you at five," Edward said, kissing my lips. "I love you, birthday girl." Reluctantly, Edward and I had to part ways and go back to class, me to Psychology, and him to Math. We each had one of those three hour classes, but luckily, they were only once a week.

"I love you, too. I can't wait for tonight," I said, stealing one more kiss, before Edward ran down the hall and then down the stairs to his class. At least we weren't too far away from each other, this time.

The next three hours dragged by, and my professor, a very diligent, organized older woman, lectured non stop. I literally took notes from start to finish, and my hand hurt. It was an okay class, just exams, no research papers, so I was happy. I loved classes like that.

At five o'clock, I left class and smiled when I saw Edward standing in the hallway waiting for me. He had a bouquet of bright yellow daisies in one hand and a big foil helium birthday balloon in the other.

He smiled when he saw me, and I ran over to give him a hug. "Hey, birthday girl," he said, leaning down to kiss my lips. "How was class?"

"Long," I said, smiling up at his face. He passed me the flowers and I giggled. "Thank you. When did you have time to get this stuff?"

"My prof got bored of his own voice and let us out an hour early. So, I thought, hey, what's one more surprise."

"I love the flowers. They're so bright and happy."

"Like you," he said, winking. He took my hand, and led me back to the car. A few students, that I didn't even know, said happy birthday to me as we walked through the school So of course, I was beet red at the attention I was getting, thanks to Edward's balloon. Edward, of course, thought it was funny to embarrass me, which earned him a frown.

"Oh, come on. You look adorable," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"You're lucky I love you, and you did enough sweet things for me in the last three days to last a lifetime."

Edward smiled, and I melted. Of course he was forgiven. "We have reservations at six thirty, tonight, so that gives an hour to change."

"Reservations? Edward. There's more?" I couldn't get over everything he had done for me as it was, and now he was taking me out on a date.

"Baby, I can't cook. I think I proved that this morning with the burnt toast."

I giggled. "I loved my breakfast."

"Well, I'm glad," he said, as he opened my car door for me. "But, I'm not making you toast for dinner." He leaned in the car and kissed my lips, before shoving the balloon in the back seat, and shutting the door.

He ran around the front of the car, still smiling at me, and then got in the driver's side. "You look really beautiful, today," he said, holding my hand as we drove home.

"Aw. Thanks," I said, squeezing his hand. "It must be because I'm so in love."

Edward laughed. "Well, there you go."

"Where are we going for dinner? Do I need to change?"

"Uh, you should be fine."

I giggled. "Baby, if you made reservations, I'm sure I should change."

"I don't know," he laughed. "You look gorgeous to me."

"Maybe a skirt? And a cardigan instead of the denim jacket?"

He chuckled. "You do what you think is best."

"I really, really love you, you know," I said, reaching over to rub his thigh.

"Then I am one lucky man," he said, smiling at me.

We got home and Edward fed Robbie and cleaned his litter box, while I went to have a quick rinse in the shower, before going in my room and putting on a black lace bra and panty set. I picked out a cute black skirt, put my turquoise tank back on, because Edward liked it, and then slipped on a black cardigan and some black heels.

I walked out into the living room and found Edward sitting down in a pair of dark wash jeans, a black polo shirt and a tan colour blazer. He looked damn sexy and I could smell his cologne from the minute I walked into the room.

"Wow," he breathed, standing up to walk over to me. He took my hands and leaned in to press a soft kiss to my lips. "You look gorgeous."

I smiled. "Thank you," I said. "You smell incredible."

He laughed. "Why, thank you. It's the cologne from that bath store. Twilight something?"

"Twilight woods," I said. "It smells amazing on you. I just want to drag you into the bedroom and have my way with you."

Edward laughed, again. "So, they slipped an aphrodisiac in this cologne, huh?"

"Nah. I think it's all you, sexy."

"Come on," Edward said, taking my hand and leading me to the door. "We're going to be late, my horny little girl." I giggled and blushed. "You can do whatever you want to me when we get back home."

Edward and I got back in the car and drove to the restaurant. "Thai," I said, excitedly. "Oh, yummy."

Edward laughed. "We had Thai for dinner the night we got engaged. You really liked it, so I thought it would be nice for your birthday."

"I love it, babe. Thanks." Edward took my hand and we walked up the stairs into Royal Palm Thai Restaurant. The ambiance was very romantic; candlelight, rich, warm colours and beautiful artwork.

Edward and I were seated in a quiet corner. "You look beautiful in candlelight," he whispered.

I smiled. "So, do you."

Edward reached across the table and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, then traced the back of his fingers over my cheek. His eyes were locked with mine, and he opened his mouth to say something when the waitress walked up to the table.

We ordered vegetable rolls, chicken pad thai, orange beef, and ginger chicken. After we put in the order, Edward looked down and chuckled. "Sometimes I forget we're not alone, because I'm only looking at you."

I smiled and reached across the table to hold Edward's hand. "I feel that way, too."

He let go of my hand and reached into his inside jacket pocket. He pulled out a blue suede jewellery box and passed it to me. "I feel sort of stupid," he said. "I gave you a blender and track suit and bike for your birthday. I should have given you a romantic gift yesterday. I mean I had this, and I planned to give it to you today, but, you know, still."

I smiled. "Edward. Stop rambling." Edward laughed, and his cheeks flushed a little. "I love the gifts you gave me yesterday. They were all special to me for their own reasons."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay. Open the box," he said, excitedly. I smiled and opened the lid. I gasped as I looked at the white gold circle pendant that had alternating blue sapphires and diamonds. It was stunning. "It's an eternity pendent."

"Oh, Edward," I breathed. "It's gorgeous." I looked up at his face and he smiled at me. "You are amazing. This is too much."

"Ah, you're worth it," he said, winking at me. I giggled and he got out of his chair. He took the necklace from the box and I moved my hair so he could clasp the necklace on my neck. He pressed a kiss to the nape of my neck, before coming to sit back in his seat.

I looked down at it, and smiled. "How does it look?"

"You look beautiful, Bella."

Our food came, and it was delicious. Edward was the best date, ever, too. He make jokes, always making sure I was laughing or smiling. And he even ordered dessert, fried bananas with vanilla ice cream.

"We're going to have to come here, again," I said, as we walked out to the car. "That was amazing Edward. Really. Thank you so much."

"You are so welcome, angel."

We pulled out of the lot. "Are we going home to snuggle?"

"One more stop, lover, and then we're going home," Edward said, driving south, away from the apartment.

"But, it's a school night," I teased, and Edward laughed.

"Don't worry," he said, setting his hand on my leg and sliding it up my thigh. "I'll have you home before curfew."


	58. Not Most Guys

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58 - Not Most Guys<strong>

Edward drove to the waterfront, and I smiled. It was so romantic to be out at night. Edward grabbed our blanket from the trunk and then took my hand. "What are we doing?" I asked, smiling up at his handsome face.

"You'll see," he said, smiling back at me.

And when I looked ahead, I saw the horse drawn carriage. It was a beautiful white carriage with two adorable brown horse in front, the driver wearing a top hat.

"Edward," I whispered, losing my battle to hold back my tears.

He chuckled and wrapped my tightly in his arms, holding us chest to chest. "Don't cry, baby girl."

"Well," I said, shrugging my shoulders. Edward was entirely too good to me. He smiled and wiped my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Come on. Let me help you up." Edward took my hand and helped me into the carriage. He sat beside me and then covered us up in the blanket. It had gotten a lot cooler and I was thankful for the blanket.

The carriage started moving and I noticed we were driving through the historic part of Seattle. The old stone and brick buildings were beautiful, as was the water out from the piers. I rested my cheek on Edward's chest and slipped my cold fingers under Edward's shirt to warm up.

He was holding me close to his body, his cheek resting on my head. Who needed to go home to snuggle? Edward had found an even more romantic location for cuddling. I was so happy, so overwhelmed by everything he had done for me, plus a long day at school, that I felt myself starting to drift off to sleep.

Edward pressed a kiss to my hair, and rubbed his hands up and down on my arms. "Wake up, gorgeous," he whispered.

I blinked and looked up at his face. "Did I miss it?"

He chuckled. "No. Your eyes just closed," he said, pressing a kiss with his cool lips to my temple.

"Okay, good," I said, smiling up at his face. "I guess I'm getting old, huh?"

"Nah. You're just catching to up to me."

"I love this, Edward. It's an amazing ending to a fabulous day."

"I'm glad. Like I said, this is the very first time I've gotten to celebrate your birthday with you, so I wanted to make it special."

"I'm never going to forget today," I whispered. "I'll be telling our grandchildren about it."

Edward smiled, and reached his hand out of the blanket to tip my chin up. "I love you," he whispered, before bringing his mouth down over mine. And it was official. There was nothing more romantic than kissing the man you love in a horse drawn carriage.

Tonight was perfect. The whole day was. I was going to have so much to tell Angie when I went to visit her. Because, let's face it. I was going to brag.

When Edward and I got home after a half hour carriage ride, I ran to the bathroom, and then decided to strip into my bra and panties. I walked into the bedroom and found Edward lying there in his underwear. He laughed.

"We think alike, huh?" I said, climbing into bed with him.

"We do, and you look so sexy."

I rolled over, pressing my breasts into Edward chest and kissed him hard. He groaned, bringing his hands up to my sides, and slowly moved them up and over my back. He got my bra unclasped and I reluctantly pulled away from his lips, just log enough to slide the bra off of my arms.

Edward smiled, his eyes flashing down to my boobs, before he looked back up at my face. I leaned in and started kissing him, again.

Edward chuckled against my lips and I pulled back. "Baby," he started, before I brought my lips back to his. I couldn't stop kissing him. He was entirely too delicious.

"Mm," he hummed, pulling back a little. "Baby. I have one more gift for you."

"Thank you. I want you, first, though," I breathed, propping myself up on my knees and then straddling his hips. I ran my palms over his chest, before leaning in to press soft kisses all over his chest and stomach.

"Mm, god, baby," he hummed. He grabbed my hips and pulled them down hard to meet his. I cried out as his hard length pressed against my body and Edward swore under his breath.

I started moving my hips and we were both groaning and breathing heavily. This felt so good, just our bodies moving together. And it was my birthday. This was the closest I could get to sex, tonight, and I wanted it now.

Edward sat up and brought his lips to my chest. He started kissing my breasts, licking my hot skin as our hips kept moving together. It was sensation overload and I never wanted to stop. But, I felt myself coming quickly and I reached behind his back, hanging onto his shoulders.

"Come on, Bella," he whispered. He sucked my nipple into his mouth, and then bit it lightly. That did it for me, and I felt body tighten, my head dropping to Edward's shoulder.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and lowered me to the bed on my back. He kept moving his hips against me. In minutes, he stilled, letting his body drop down on top of me. "Wow," he said, before leaning in to press a kiss under my ear.

I giggled, and wriggled a little under Edward's weight. He rolled off of me, but pulled me close to his chest, again. "Happy birthday to me," I said, and Edward laughed.

"Do you want your present, now, sexy?" he asked, lightly scratching my back.

"That wasn't it?" I asked, teasingly.

He laughed and pressed another kiss to my lips. "Surprisingly, no," he said, smiling down at my face. "I love you, gorgeous."

I smiled back. "I love you, too."

Edward leaned down and reached under the bed, before sitting back up to pass me a big gift bag. I smiled as I reached in. "A scrapbook?"

Edward laughed. "Open it."

I bit my lip as I opened the book. On the first page was a naked photo of me. I blushed and giggled. It actually looked beautiful. I turned the page, and I smiled. Edward had printed out all the photos he'd taken of me in my lingerie.

But, the best part, was that they were all black and white. Edward had just used plain black photo corners to attach all the pictures in the book, and it was really elegant in its simplicity.

I looked up at Edward's face and he looked anxious to hear what I thought. "Babe, this is beautiful," I said, turning another page. I giggled when I saw the pictures I had taken of him. "Wow. You look so hot."

He chuckled. "I thought it would be nice for you to see how sexy you look to me. Your porcelain skin, your sparkling eyes. You're beautiful. Absolutely stunning."

I smiled and closed the book, setting it on the night stand. "You, Edward Cullen, are the best man I have ever met. Your heart is so pure, and I love you with all of my heart. Thank you for this book. It's just, well, breathtaking."

Edward smiled and sat up to wrap me in his arms. "I'm glad you like it."

I smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure most guys don't give their fiancés erotic photos for their birthdays."

I laughed. "Well, you're not most guys, thank god." I leaned in to press a kiss to Edward's lips. "And, really, more people should give gifts like this. It's so personal, and sexy, and it shows me how much you're attracted to me."

"You're all I think about, Bella." He kissed my lips, again and again. "Which is why I never want you to be jealous of other girls. You're everything, _everything_, to me. And you always will be. I love you more than I can ever explain. Hence, all the birthday activities. I just want you to see how special you are to me."

I had tears streaming down my cheeks as Edward spoke. "I love you," I choked out, pressing another kiss to his lips.

Edward smiled at me and smoothed his hand down my hair. "Don't cry, baby. I'm not trying to upset you. I'm just trying to explain how I feel."

"I know," I said, smiling up at his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close to me. "And, they're happy tears. I understand how you feel about me, because I feel the exact same way about you. It's almost hard to put into words, isn't it?"

"It is." He traced my cheek with his fingertips and smiled at me. "Happy birthday, angel."

"It's been the happiest of my life, baby. And I owe it all to you."


	59. Start the Day

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59 - Start the Day<strong>

**Tuesday, September 14**

I woke up to a kitten sleeping under my chin. I giggled, and he purred. But Robbie wasn't the only boy laying on my body. I could feel Edward's head on my stomach. He was snoring softly and it made me smile. My two boys, both snuggled up to me. I felt so special, so loved. That, or they were both using me for heat.

I really didn't want to get out of bed, and I wished my bladder was a little bigger. But, it wasn't, and I had to go. I lifted Robbie up, making him meow angrily, and set him on Edward's pillow, and then sat up. Edward's head slid down to my thighs. I ran my fingers through his messy hair, and then slid my fingers down his neck and over his shoulder.

He groaned and kissed my thigh, before rolling over to his back, looking up at me. He smiled. "Good morning, sexy. I'm loving the view."

I laughed. I was naked except for my panties and my new necklace, and Edward was getting an eyeful of my boobs from his position on my lap. "I'll bet you are."

"Do you want me to show you how much?"

"I do, but I need a minute, 'kay?" I said.

"Then, a minute you shall have," he said. He chuckled when I lifted his head and slid out from underneath him. I ran to the bathroom, happy that today was the last day of my period. Thank you birth control.

I came back to bed, and joined my hubby to be. "Did you bring Robbie in?" I asked, snuggling my face up to Edward's chest.

"Yeah. I got up about an hour ago," he said, his voice a little raspy, as he peeked over my head to check the clock. "We still have an hour before we have to get up."

"I don't want to go. It's another long day."

"God, you're telling me. I have another lab this afternoon from four to six." On Thursdays, Edward and I got to come home together at three thirty after three classes each.

I pressed a kiss to chest. "You're going to be so tired," I said, running my fingernails up and down his side.

"And, the even crappier thing is that I have to read over my lab today at lunch. So, I'm going to be really poor company, today."

"Aw, baby," I said, inching up on the bed to press a kiss to Edward's lips. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "I guess I've monopolized your time for the last three days. I should let you be the genius you are, my sexy pharmacist."

Edward laughed. "I've got a long way to go, Bella," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Do you worry about that? I mean, that you have about five years to go?"

"Um, yes and no. Like I knew when I sighed up for this degree that it would take time. But, I just want us to be back in Forks. I feel like I'll be keeping you away from your dad, two years longer than you have to be."

I smiled at him and kissed him, again. He was the sweetest man alive.

"Don't think about it like that. I'll be your cheerleader all the way through, baby. I'm so proud of you. And you are so smart. You have an amazing, successful future ahead of you.

"We're getting married next year, and our home is where the other is. If you're here, then I'm here. I want to be with you. My dad isn't that far away. Plus we have summers at home."

Edward smiled and squeezed me tightly to his chest. "I love you. That really means a lot to me, baby."

"Well, it's all true."

"I'm one damn lucky man, Isabella Swan." He pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. "Oh, and _we_ have an amazing future ahead of us. You're going to be my sexy teacher."

I giggled. "Three more years before I'm a teacher."

"But, my gorgeous girl, we can practice in the bedroom."

I laughed, sliding my hand down to squeeze Edward's bum cheek over his underwear. "If only it was that easy."

"I'll be a good boy," he whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "You are never, ever a good boy," I said, slapping his bum and making him laugh. "I should punish you for bringing naughty pictures to class yesterday."

Edward groaned. "God, I love it when you talk dirty to me."

I giggled and then bit my lip, trying to stay in character. Apparently our fairly serious talk had passed and now we were role playing. I kind of liked it. I didn't normally like to be the one in charge in the bedroom, but maybe I was still tired, not thinking clearly. Because, this was fun.

"Listen here, young man. I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour in my classroom."

"What kind of behaviour is that, Miss Swan?" he whispered against my neck. He bit down lightly on my sensitive skin, and I couldn't control the moan that escaped my lips.

"Are you talking back?"

Edward chuckled. "I only want to learn what's right and what's wrong. You are my teacher after all, Miss Swan."

And at that comment, I lost it. I couldn't control the giggles. I buried my face into Edward's chest and just laughed.

"What?" he asked, laughing with me. "Not good?"

I looked up and into his gorgeous, shining, green eyes and smiled. "I guess I suck at role playing. I can't stay in character."

Edward smiled and kissed me. "Don't worry about it. I was just fooling around. But," he said, reaching down for my bum. "You must have done something right." He pulled my hips forward to meet his, and I groaned, feeling his hard length against me.

"That turned you on?" I giggled a little more.

"You turn me on, Bella. I keep telling you that. It's your voice, your pretty smile, even your little giggles. I'm turned on when you're happy and playful." He rubbed his nose softly against mine. "Plus, you're pretty close to being naked, and you're in bed with me. So, uh, yeah. I'm turned on."

"So, what you're telling me, is that you're going to give up the last," I rolled back and tilted my head so I could see the clock on the nightstand, "forty seven minutes of your sleep this morning to fool around with me?"

"Definitely. I would give up all of my sleep, and fool around with you twenty four hours a day if I could."

"Mm. Let's skip school," I whispered, before biting at Edward's bottom lip.

Edward laughed. "You are such a bad influence. Especially for a teacher."

"Well, I'm not a teacher, yet," I said, winking at him before pulling the covers over my head and disappearing under them.

I blindly started kissing Edward's chest, enjoying his heartbeat on my lips. I ran my hands all over his abs, chest and sides, just taking in his hard, muscular body. I loved his body so much. It was a complete turn on to me, almost as much as his heart and mind.

And I wanted a little time to celebrate it, him. Edward had spent the entire weekend showing me how much he loved me, how beautiful he thought I was. And I figured, why not return the favour? Especially on a day when the two of us were going to be apart for most of it.

I dipped my tongue in his belly button and he squirmed. Oops. I forgot that he hated that. I kissed him below the belly button and a sent up a muffled 'sorry' through the comforter. Edward laughed, so I knew I was forgiven. I moved on and bit his hip over his briefs, before moving on to caress his length with the tip of my nose.

I smiled to myself when Edward groaned in pleasure. I was proud. Yeah, I kind of sucked at taking the lead during role play, but I could still actively take control during foreplay, and I was honestly loving every minute of this. Knowing it was me that made him feel so good was a real boost to my ego.

Instead of my nose, I started pleasuring him with my lips, pressing delicate kisses over his lower abs, hips and crotch. Edward's hips flexed involuntarily. So, of course, I took that as my cue to take off his underwear.

I kissed him and licked a little. Unfortunately, all of this teasing, and the insanely hot sounds he was making, were turning me on as much as they were Edward. I crawled up his body and peeked my face out of the top of the comforter.

Edward lifted his head off of the pillow and smiled at me. "Having fun under there?" he asked, winking at me.

I giggled. "I was. But, I need you." I dropped my hips down on Edward, and started moving against him, the friction out of this world. This was the perfect way to start off a long, busy day.


	60. Candy and Chemistry

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you for reading. I really appreciate all of your reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60 - Candy and Chemistry<strong>

Edward and I finally got out of bed, both thoroughly sated. I think both of us were anxious for my period to end, but I had to say we were doing a pretty good job satisfying each other in the mean time.

"So, are we still going to see that band, tonight?" I asked Edward as we ate our cereal. "The one that Tanya invited us to go see?"

Edward chuckled. "I honestly forgot about that," he said.

"I want to go, but only if you're not too tired from school."

"Are you sure?" Edward was being sweet, again. He knew that I had a little bout of jealousy over Tanya, so he always double checked things with me.

"I am," I said, getting up to take our empty bowls to the dishwasher. "What you said to me last night, Edward, about how much you love me and that I'm all you think about. It really just cemented everything, all my feelings, into place."

"What do you mean?" he asked, biting into his apple, as he leaned against the doorway.

"Just, I don't know, I trust you completely, and I love you with all of my heart. And it felt really, really good to hear that from you, too."

Edward smiled. "I tell you that countless times a day, Bella."

"I know, but last night was special. With the photos, and just the way you explained it, you know, how there was no point to jealousy and all." I giggled and shook my head at myself.

"I'm glad, Bella. Because you are all that matters to me."

"I love that," I said, walking over to wrap my arms around his waist. "And I love you.'

"So, basically that was the long answer to 'Are you sure?'" I slapped his shoulder and he laughed. He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'm teasing."

"We're going to see the band. You're going to dance with me, and then we're going to come home and have sex."

Edward laughed. "Mm. I love the short answer."

We went to school, our shared Sociology class, and this time, Edward bought Starburst candy instead of Skittles. It looked like vending machine candy was going to be a tradition for Edward and I this semester. I just wanted to sit next to him, touch him for an hour and a half, considering we would be apart for most of the day.

So, Edward being as sweet as he was, unwrapped all my candies for me, so I left my hand on his thigh. And despite that, he still took better notes than I did. I would have to be engaged to a genius, wouldn't I?

After too many notes, and not enough time together, class was over, and we had to part ways. Edward French kissed me in the hallway, leaving me blushing and short of breath as I walked to my Children's Lit class.

Class was great, as usual. I really liked Jason. He was a good teacher, making the material fun and interesting. I wanted to be a teacher like that. I wanted the kids to want to come into my class everyday. And, true, with elementary school aged kids, most of them loved school anyway, but still. Wouldn't it be nice to be that teacher that kids remembered years later?

When class was over, I hurried out of the room and ran to meet Edward at the car. He smiled before pulling me into his arms and squeezing me tightly to his chest. "An hour and a half, Bella," he said, as we drove home for lunch. "How the hell am I going make it without you for two days this weekend when I miss you so damn much when we're apart for one class?"

"I could pack you in my suitcase," I suggested, and he smiled over at me at a red light.

"I wish I could fit in there."

"Well, you'll have Liam to bug you."

Edward laughed. "True. But he's just not as pretty as you."

"He's a good looking man. I can see the family resemblance."

Edward laughed and shook his head, and it made me smile. "Thank you," he said. "So, how do you think having my uncle on our couch is going to affect our sex life?"

"It's not," I said, matter-of-factly. "You're too sexy for me to keep my hands to myself. He'll have to sleep with an iPod on."

Edward laughed. "He usually does, actually."

"Well, then it will work out just fine, huh?"

"With you, it always does."

He put the car in park in front of our building, and we headed inside for lunch. Edward got to work reading over his lab for later this afternoon, kitten on his lap, and I went in the kitchen to make grilled cheese sandwiches and a can of tomato soup. I brought everything over to the dining room table, and then called Edward.

He set down his book and walked over to me with a smile on his face. He leaned over to kiss me from his seat. "Thank you, baby. This looks great."

"How's the lab look?" I asked, before biting into my sandwich.

"Easy," he said, and I giggled, knowing he was going to say that.

"The university should let you skip a year, smarty pants."

Edward laughed. "Hardly. But, thank you for the vote of confidence."

"I'm your cheerleader, remember?"

"Mm. Did you bring that sexy cheerleader costume up here to Seattle?"

I giggled. "I wasn't going to leave it at home where my dad might find it."

"Smart thinking." He slid his hand up my thigh, then back down to my knee to give it a squeeze. "Any chance I get to see it on you again?"

I bit my lip, pretending to think about it. "Of course," I said. "How about tomorrow?"

"Mm. Sounds good. We'll have the whole day to ourselves tomorrow after you're class is done at nine."

I smiled, rubbing his leg, then letting my fingers go up a little higher, caressing him between the legs. He groaned and I smiled. "Oops," I said, not sorry in the least.

Edward took my hand and pulled me close. "Straddle me," he said, so I did as I was told. Edward wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me close to him. He buried his face into my neck and bit my skin lightly.

I moaned and Edward hummed. "Move your hips, baby," he whispered.

"But, your lab."

Edward chuckled. "I finished reading it before lunch, baby."

I moved my hips forward on him, and we both groaned. I leaned my head down to suck on his ear lobe. "You're so smart, Edward," I whispered.

He chuckled. "Is that a turn on to you," he whispered back, his hands on my hips, still moving us together.

"Mm hmm."

"Organic chemicals are those that have carbon, hydrogen and halogen atoms." I groaned as he started his sexy chemistry talk. He chuckled before going on. "They're joined by covalent bonds."

"I could listen to you talk forever," I breathed, pressing my hips harder into his. "But, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Back in April, when Edward and I had just started dating, I used to love listening to him when he talked about his courses. I found his mind to be so incredibly attractive. He was smart and it was so sexy.

I hung onto Edward's shoulders as I let go. Edward wasn't far behind me. "Mm," I hummed into his neck, before licking his slightly sweaty skin.

"That really did it for you?" Edward laughed and it made me smile. "Organic chemistry is the least sexy subject I could be talking about."

I sat up and ran my fingers through his hair. "I don't know about that. I think we just demonstrated a little covalent bonding."

Edward tipped his head back and laughed. "I think you've just made chemistry a lot more fun for me."

I giggled. "I'm glad I could help. I think we have great chemistry. Orgasmic Chemistry."

And Edward lost it. He started laughing so hard, his body was shaking. And it was contagious. He finally caught his breath and smiled up at me. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."


	61. Alone

**A/N - Happy Thursday! So, apparently fanfiction decided to be crazy yesterday, and the alert went out for the chapter, but then gave you an error message. Well, I reposted it twice, and it finally worked! So, make sure to read Chapter 60 first, if you haven't already! Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61 - Alone<strong>

Edward kissed me and I smiled against his lips. "We'd better get back to school."

"I don't want to," he said. "I have my pretty girl on my lap." He set both hands on my bum cheeks and leaned forward to bury his face between my boobs.

I giggled. "You're crazy, Edward."

"Crazy in love," he mumbled into my chest.

"Okay, Beyonce," I said, referring to her song of the same name. I held onto his shoulders to climb off of his legs. "We need to go."

Edward laughed and got up, walking behind me into our bedroom. He slapped my bum, and I groaned. "You can have the rest of that punishment tonight."

"Mm, Edward," I hummed, turning around to wrap my arms around his shoulder. "I can't wait."

We cleaned up, grabbed our new books, and headed back to school. "Why Beyonce?" he asked as he drove to the university. "Why can't I be Jay-Z?"

I giggled. "Edward. I hate to break it to you, but you are nothing at all like Jay-Z."

He looked over at me, with a shocked expression on his face. "You don't think I'm cool?"

I laughed. "I think you're cool, but in a different way than Jay-Z."

Edward parked at the university and we got out of the car. "So, you're saying I'm more feminine? I could wear a crooked ball cap."

I laughed as we walked into the school. "Well, Beyonce can dance, she has a pretty voice and really nice hair. I think that describes you to a tee."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll be Beyonce."

"That sounds kinky." We both turned around and saw Edward's lab partner Tanya standing there, smiling at us. She was teasing, and I was so over the jealousy, so I just laughed. Edward had pink cheeks, I thought it was cute.

"You don't want to know," I told her, squeezing Edward's hand. "You kids have fun. I'll see you at three thirty, baby."

"Okay," he said, leaning down to kiss my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled at him, and he winked at me, as he let go of my hand. "See you later, Tanya."

"Bye, Bella," she said, before walking into class with Edward.

I turned and headed down the hallway to my History class with a smile on my face. I hoped I hadn't embarrassed him too much. And I kind of liked Tanya. She seemed like a happy, funny, nice girl. Hopefully, tonight at the pub, I'd get a chance to get to know her better. Maybe there was some friend potential there.

My history class went well. I was kind of loving it actually. I was going to have to take some more classes in the future. I ran up to meet Edward and he was sitting on the bench by the door of his class. He smiled when he saw me and stood up to kiss me.

"Hey, gorgeous. I only have twenty minutes." He reached into the front pocket of his jeans and gave me his car keys. "Take the car home. You don't need to wait around here for two hours."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I can go read."

"Baby, do whatever you want. The car is yours, too, as far as I'm concerned." He leaned in to kiss my lips, again. "We're getting married, remember," he whispered softly against my lips.

I smiled, and pressed another kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We sat down on the bench and I pulled two granola bars out of my bag, one each, as an afternoon snack. I wanted Edward to refuel before his chemistry lab.

"Maybe I'll run get some groceries. You're brothers were hungry boys, and I haven't had a chance to shop yet this week."

"Okay. Will you pick up some chocolate milk, please?" Edward asked, smiling at me. "I'm craving it."

I giggled, and pulled out my day planner to make a list. "Okay, chocolate milk. Anything else?"

"Nah. You feed me well. You must know what you're doing."

I smiled, as I jotted down the ingredients I'd need for lasagna later in the week. "I guess I do."

Edward wrapped his arm around me and pressed a kiss to my temple. "Thank you for the kisses and snack. I have to run, baby."

"Okay. I'll pick you up at six. I love you."

"Love you, more." He winked, stole a quick kiss, then jogged down the hallway. I loved him so much, it was hard to stop myself from running down the hallway after him. I sighed and got up, heading out to Edward's car.

I really hated driving. I didn't do a lot of driving, and Seattle was busy, especially around the college. And to top it off, it was overcast and gloomy. So, I nervously drove to Safeway, clutching the wheel so tightly, my hands hurt when I finally parked. I let out a deep breath to shake off the nerves.

I went inside and walked up and down the aisles to waste time. I picked up everything we needed, and Edward's chocolate milk, and then headed home, which was only a couple blocks from home, thank goodness.

I started hauling my grocery bags inside when Kel walked out of the building. "Hey, honey," he said, smiling. "Let me take those." He took the bags our of my hands before I could refuse his help.

"Thanks. I usually have a man to do this for me," I giggled, and Kel laughed as we walked up the stairs. "Darn college."

"I hear that. I have a late class I'm heading to right now," he said.

I unlocked the door and Kel brought my bags into the kitchen for me. "Thank you," I said, giving his a quick hug.

"No problem. Just don't forget me when you bake cookies."

I laughed. "Deal."

Kel waved and headed out to his class and I unpacked the groceries and gave Robbie a little snuggle. I still had an hour before I had to go pick up Edward. I paced around the living room holding Robbie like a baby.

I hated being alone. Yet, before this summer, before Edward, I had pretty much always been alone, and was very self sufficient. But, now. Ugh. I missed Edward's warmth when we sat together on the couch, his pretty smile, and even his smell.

I was pathetic. We'd only been in school for a week. There would be a lot more alone time ahead of us. I hated it, but it was probably good for us. It shouldn't be torture to be apart for a few hours. But, it was. I guess being back in class would take some getting used to.

I looked out the window of the patio and noticed it had started raining. Yuck. But, I guess this was Washington. I really wasn't looking forward to driving back to school to pick Edward up.

There was a knock on the door, and I ran over to look out the peephole. Dallas. I smiled. Company. Thank god. I was going a little stir crazy. I opened the door and greeted Dallas, who was wearing a cute little blue dress, with a hug.

"Hey, Bella. Kel just left and Bryce is asleep. The sitter is with her. I have to leave for work soon." She shrugged. "Do you have time to talk, or are you busy with school?"

"Oh, god. Get in here. I'm lonely." I took her hand and practically dragged her into the apartment. "Edward's at the college still. I have to pick him up in an hour."

Dallas took Robbie from my arms and I went into the kitchen to get us something to drink. I walked into the living and joined Dallas on the couch. My phone beeped and I checked it. It was a text from Edward.

'_Cora lives in Wedgewood, too. I'm catching a ride with her. No need to drive in the rain. I love you.'_

I smiled to myself. Awesome. "Edward's getting a ride home," I said.

"That's good. Driving in this weather sucks." She sighed. "Your birthday party on Sunday was amazing. You have a beautiful family."

I smiled, remembering how perfect the weekend was, and how much I had been spoiled. "They are fabulous," I agreed. "But, enough about me. I want to hear about you and Kel." Dallas smirked, and by the look on her face, I knew she had some juicy stories to share.


	62. Girl Talk

**A/N - Happy Easter weekend! I'll be baking up a storm, Ukrainian Easter bread and cookies, and hopefully getting some yard work done! Anyone have any fun plans? Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62 - Girl Talk<strong>

"Well, let's just say that my bedroom has finally had a gentleman caller for the first time in a year. Since my ex left," Dallas said, smiling from ear to ear.

"No way. Did you guys have sex?" I asked.

Normally, I would say that was none of my business, but oddly, Dallas and I had already formed a pretty close bond. She was a very open person. And she had told me she didn't have many close friends in Seattle. And every girl needed someone to confide in.

She giggled. "Not yet. But I'm pretty sure it's coming." She sighed happily. "I didn't want to rush things with Kel, but everything just feels so right with him. I'm smiling every second I'm around him, and he's so good with Bryce. So understanding, patient, and fun."

Her cheeks flushed as she talked about Kel. "Like, just now, Kel was over and he sat with Bryce for an hour just colouring and telling her jokes."

"Aw. That's so sweet."

"I know. And let me tell you. A man good with kids is a turn on to a mom."

I giggled. "It's a turn on to me, too. When I watch Edward with his sister, and his little cousins, I just melt."

"It proves they have a soft side," Dallas said, nodding. "And depth. Like there's more to them than the desire to have sex."

"I agree with you completely, and for me, it's like I get a little glimpse into the future with Edward. Like, I just know he's going to be a great daddy. So, how did he end up in your bedroom?" I asked, obviously missing girl talk as much as Dallas.

She giggled. "Okay, so last night, the three of us went out for dinner, and then for a walk."

"Very romantic."

She laughed, again. "It was to McDonald's and the walk was around a playground. So, not really romantic, but it was still nice."

"It's about the company, right? Not really where you go."

"Exactly." Dallas smiled, and I could tell she was developing really deep feelings for our neighbour Kel. I was so excited for her..

"Anyway, after the walk, Kel walked us in, and I put Bryce to bed. I came back out in the living room and Kel was sitting on the couch waiting for me. He looked so darn sexy, I just had to touch him. So I did what any sane girl in my shoes would do, and I sat on his lap."

I giggled. "Makes sense."

"I know, right?" she laughed. "Anyway, Kel set his hands on my hips. And, my god did I miss a man's touch. Even just somewhere as innocent as my hips. It gave me goosebumps, Bella."

I smiled, picking up Robbie and snuggling his close to my chest. I loved girl talk. Listening to Dallas describe how she felt about Kel brought me back to the beginning of the summer, when mine and Edward's relationship was just new. Before we had sex. There was the anticipation and excitement.

"So, I leaned in to kiss him, and let's just say, things got pretty hot, pretty fast. But, I stood up and led him to my room, in case Bryce got up."

"What did Kel say?" I asked.

"Get this. He actually stopped me in the hall and told me that we didn't have to rush things."

"Really? That's so great. What a sweet guy."

"I know. I told him that I agreed, but that I wanted to fool around a little."

"And what did he say to that?"

She giggled. "He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom."

"Nice."

"Oh, god. Is that is an understatement. That man had magical hands. Magical."

I blushed and giggled. "Oh, I know what those are like."

"Edward's good in bed, huh?"

"Very," I admitted. "We waited, too. For about four months after we started dating. But, I had no idea what I was missing with him. That boy is incredible. And the best part is that he always makes sure I'm happy, enjoying myself."

"Ah. A giver. Like he gets you off first, and doesn't make it all about him? My ex was the complete opposite. But I was young and didn't know better. I can't regret meeting him, though, because he gave me my baby girl, but I do regret the two years I spent with him after that."

"But, you've learned from it, Dallas. You know exactly the kind of guy you don't want."

"You're right. I think that's why I was drawn to Kel. He's the total opposite."

"I'm so happy for you. For both of you."

I heard the front door open, before I heard Edward's voice. "Hey, sexy girl. I'm home. And I'm soaked. You want to undress me?"

Dallas and I giggled and looked up. I watched Edward walk into the living room, and I could actually see the blood colour his cheeks when he saw Dallas. "Hi, baby," I said, smiling, sympathetically.

"Hey, Edward," Dallas said, smiling, and waggling her fingers at him in a teasing, flirtatious wave.

"Hey, girls," he said, smiling. He leaned over the back of the couch and kissed my lips. "Sorry. I didn't know we had company."

"Don't worry about it, handsome," Dallas said, getting up to her feet. "I have to run to work, anyway. I'm closing tonight."

"Do you need a ride? You okay to drive in the rain?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine, sweetie," Dallas said, kissing Edward's cheek. "You two get busy. Bella. Undress your man."

I giggled. "Will do. Thanks for the girl talk."

"Anytime. Night."

Dallas left and I wrapped my arms around Edward's body, his wet shirt transferring the rain to my clothes. I rested my chin on his chest and looked up at his pretty face. "I missed you," I whispered.

"Aw. I missed you, too. Are you okay? You seem a little sad."

"I'm okay. I didn't like driving myself."

"Oh, shit, baby. You didn't get hurt, or anything?" He started rubbing my back, softly. I loved his concern for me. It was sweet.

"No. I just get shaky in traffic. That's all."

"You sure?" He started rocking us back and forth, slowly.

"And, I was lonely without you."

Edward nodded, before leaning in to kiss me. "You feel okay in the house by yourself? Safe?"

"Baby, I'm fine. I just need you."

Edward smiled as he leaned back to start unbuttoning my shirt. "I need you, too, gorgeous. You want to go warm up in the shower with me?"

"Absolutely."

We had a nice warm shower, and the heat wasn't just from the water temperature, either. Edward wrapped a towel around his waist and left me to get ready for our date tonight to see the band. I dried my hair, put on smoky eye makeup, and then walked into our room to pull on my sweats. I was going to make us a quick dinner before I got dressed.

I smiled when I saw Edward fast asleep on our bed, still naked except for his towel. He was lying on his back, his right arm above his head, and his left arm flopped over the side of the bed. He looked adorable.

He was exhausted. I was so proud of him. He took a full course load of five classes, plus he had two labs. He was busy. And he still made time for me. He was an amazing man, and I felt honoured to call him mine.

I slipped on my sweats and a white tank, and then went into the kitchen to fry up a chicken breast. I made us each a salad, and cubed up the chicken to sprinkle on top of the salad.

I went back into our room and climbed into bed with Edward, snuggling up close to his body. I kissed his bare chest. I hated to wake him, but he promised me a dance, tonight.


	63. Embarrassment and Anticipation

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I hope your weekends are going great! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63 - Embarrassment and Anticipation<strong>

I rubbed Edward's chest and he groaned, stretching his arms above his head. "What time is it? Did I fall asleep?"

I smiled, and kissed the corner of his sexy lips. "It's only seven thirty. You just had a well deserved power nap."

Edward smiled, and rolled over to hug me to his chest. He looked into my eyes, making me shiver. "You look stunning, Bella. Your makeup is very sexy."

I smiled as he kissed me. "Thank you. I made a quick dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"It's just grilled chicken on salad. I didn't know if we'd be eating at the pub or not."

"You're perfect, baby. You treat me so good. I'm so lucky to have you," he said, before kissing my lips.

I smiled. "Why, thank you. And I feel the same way."

I sat on the bed and watched Edward pull on some blue and green flannel plaid pants, before we went into the kitchen to sit on the counter to eat our salads. Edward loved it, and I basked in his compliments.

"So, how was your lab?" I asked him. "You fell asleep before I could ask you."

Edward chuckled. "It was good. Cora is really smart, so we had it done and written up in the two hour class."

"I'm glad she gave you a ride home."

"Yeah. She lives in the Wedgewood apartments just behind the four-plexes."

"Awesome," I said. "Are you going to set her up with Tony?"

Edward laughed. "Well, I did find out that she isn't dating anyone. So, at least she's available."

"What if we did something casual? Like had a few friends over for a movie night. That way, if Tony and Cora hit it off, it will be more natural than a set up," I suggested.

"Awesome. Sounds good," Edward said, hopping off counter. He set his hands on my knees and pulled my legs apart. He stepped up close and I wrapped my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and set his hands on my bum. I laughed as he carried me to our room to get dressed.

I slipped on my slinky black and green dress, sans bra, and some black cheeky panties. I wanted my fiancé hot and bothered tonight. Edward put on his sexy dark wash jeans and a hunter green band t-shirt. He looked sexy, and I wasn't sure I was going to be able to wait until we got home.

"Shit, baby," he whispered, setting his hands on my hips. "I'm not going to be able to take my eyes off of you, tonight. Not that I would," he said, winking at me. "You look so darn sexy."

I smiled, rubbing my palms over his chest. "I want you," I whispered, smirking at him.

Edward slid his hand down and under my skirt, squeezing my bum cheek. "I'm pretty sure I want you, more."

I laughed. "Hardly."

Edward took my hand and set it on his crotch. "Very hard," he said, winking.

I giggled and blushed. "Fine. You want me more."

"Thank you."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on. The band starts at nine, right?"

"I could start right now."

I giggled, again. "Stop flirting with me. You're making me blush."

"I know. You're sexy when you're flushed. I love it."

"I don't. Stop it." I set my palms on my hot cheeks to hide my embarrassment.

Edward wrapped my tightly in his arms for a hug. "I'm sorry. I'll stop." He kissed my lips, twice, then set his hand on my cheek and ran his tongue along my bottom lip. "God, you taste good."

I groaned, embarrassment forgotten. Edward kissed me long and hard, letting his hands dip back under my dress. I bit at his lip and he hummed. "Mm, baby girl."

I slowly pulled back, smiling. "What were we talking about?" I asked.

Edward chuckled. "I was flirting, you were blushing."

I giggled. "Oh, yeah."

"You're so beautiful, honey. I love you."

"Aw. Don't make me cry."

He laughed, and wrapped his arms around me, leading me out the front door. "I can't make you blush, I can't make you cry. What can I do?"

I giggled. "Well, you can kiss me some more like that once we get to the pub."

"Done," he said, winking at me. We ran out to the car in the rain. I was shivering in my seat, wishing I would have thought to bring a jacket. But, Edward's lips were too much of a distraction.

Edward got into the car with a little white daisy he must have just picked from the grass. It was wet from the rain, but looked so pretty and delicate. "There you go, sexy," he said, turning on the car, and cranking up the heat.

"Thank you. It's beautiful," I said.

"Shoot, you look so cold. Do you want me to run in and get you a coat?" He was rubbing his hand up and down my cold leg.

"I'm good, thanks. You can warm me up when we get there."

Edward smirked and I shivered, again. This time in anticipation. Edward drove five minutes and parked in front of the pub. It was small, but despite the rain, it was packed. There were people standing out front smoking, and I could here the music already. It was still twenty to nine, so I figuresd it was the stereo.

Edward wrapped his arm tightly, and protectively, around my shoulders, holding me close to his body. There were a lot of college guys out and I felt pretty naked under their stares. Perhaps I should have rethought this outfit a little more.

We got inside, and Edward led us over to a booth just to the left of the stage. Tanya and a couple of her friends were sitting there, laughing. She smiled when she saw us and waved.

We slid into the booth, with me beside Tanya, and Edward on my other side, blocking me from the rest of the crowd. Edward was my hero. So protective. So hot. I turned and kissed his shoulder because I couldn't resist and he smiled at me and winked. Swoon.

Tanya looked great in a sequined tank, her long blond hair pulled up in a pony tail, showing off her long graceful neck. She had long dangly earrings on, too, which I loved. Right beside Tanya was a guy, about twenty five, in a tight black t-shirt, his arms covered in swirling black tattoos. He had his black hair combed back, and was nursing a beer.

Beside him, was another guy. He had a close cropped beard and had his nose pierced. He was tapping out a beat on the table with one hand, and had his other arm thrown around the shoulders of a pretty redhead in a low cut white top.

"I'm so glad you guys made it," Tanya said, smiling. "Let me introduce to you everybody. This is my friend Matt, the bass payer in the band," she said, setting her hand on the tattooed guy's shoulder. "And that's Billy, the drummer, and his girlfriend Sara. I'd introduce you to the singer slash guitarist of the band, but he's off flirting, I'm sure." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Everybody, this is Edward and Bella. Edward's my lab partner."

Sara said hi, Billy nodded at us, and smiled, and Matt reached across the table to shake Edward's hand, and then mine. I didn't miss the way he caressed the back of my fingers and was blatantly staring at my chest.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close. He leaned in and kissed the side of my head. It was a cute little display of him marking his territory. I liked belonging to him. I felt safe in his arms. I knew he would keep me safe.

"So, what's your band called?" I asked the guys.

"The Frat Boys," Matt said, smiling proudly.

I'm fairly certain Edward snorted, and I rubbed his thigh under the table. "Oh, that's cool," I said. "Are you guys in a fraternity?"

"Nope," Matt said, winking at me.

I had no idea what to say to that. Tanya laughed and slapped Matt in the shoulder. "Stop flirting. She's engaged," she said, looking over at us and smiling. "Now get up there and play for us." She leaned in her seat and kissed Matt's cheek. "Knock 'em dead."

I wondered if Tanya was dating Matt. She kissed him, but she joked about the flirting. I wouldn't have been cool with that, but I didn't know these people. Whatever the situation was, I was sure we were in for an interesting night.


	64. Wild and Crazy

**A/N - Happy Easter! I hope you are all having a wonderful day! I got chocolate! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 64 - Wild and Crazy<strong>

The guys went on the stage and Sara moved over to sit right next to Tanya. They started talking about the guys' sound check. Edward leaned in to kiss my neck, softly sucking at my skin. He was still turned on, it seemed, from our kiss back at the apartment.

"I'm running up to the bar," Sara said. "Do you guys want anything?"

Edward pulled back and looked at me. "Do want anything, baby?"

"Um, maybe just a coke?" I said, shrugging. I was a little tongue tied from Edward's kiss. He chuckled, knowing exactly what he did to me.

"I'll go with you, Sara," he said. "Do you want to come with me?" he asked. I loved him for making sure I was comfortable.

"I'll take care of her, Edward," Tanya said, giggling, as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

I laughed. "See. I'm fine," I said, winking at Edward. He puckered his lips at me, and kissed the air, making both Tanya and I laugh. Edward walked with Sara up to the bar, and I knew he was going to pay for the drinks, which was why he wanted to go up with her.

"So, Edward's pretty protective, huh?" Tanya asked, smiling.

"He is, but it's one of my favourite qualities of his."

"I would love to have a man like that. One that acted as if the sun and moon revolved around me."

"So, you're not dating Matt?" I asked, referring to her bass player friend.

She laughed. "God, no. Matt and I grew up together. His mom and my mom are best friends. So, I've kind of been stuck with him all my life. He's a great guy, a really big flirt, but I see him more like a brother, you know?"

I nodded. It made sense, but a part of me sort of wished she had a boyfriend. "I'm sure you'll meet someone amazing," I told her. I mean, she was gorgeous, and had been nothing but friendly to me. She was a great girl.

"Hey, ladies." I looked up and there was a young guy standing in front of the table, hands in the back pockets of his jeans. His blonde hair was spiky and he had a huge white smile on his face. "Tanya."

"Hey, Justin," she said. "Shouldn't you be on stage?"

"Not until I personally greet all of my fans," Justin said, reaching out for my hand, and then kissing the back of it.

"Nice to meet you," I said. "I'm Bella."

"I'm Justin, lead singer and guitarist of The Frat Boys."

"That's cool. What kind of music do you guys play?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said, winking at me, before turning around to walk to the stage.

Tanya laughed and shook her head. "God, Justin and Matt are so much alike. I think being in a band is giving them swelled heads. They think they are so damn hot."

Edward and Sara came back, each with two drinks in their hand. Sara had two strawberry margaritas, and set one in front of Tanya, and Edward slid in beside me with our cokes. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my lips.

"Thank you, babe," I whispered against his lips.

"You are so welcome." he rubbed his fingers up and down my bare arm. He looked like he was about to say something else, but the band started up, cutting him off.

"Hey, everyone. Thanks for coming out. We're The Frat Boys and this is our first show. We're happy to lose our virginity to you all," Justin yelled into the mike. He smiled as the girls screamed. It seemed as though he had really worked the crowd, building up quite the fan base before the show.

Billy started banging away on the drums and the guitars started blaring. The speakers were cranked up a little loud for the small space, but the crowd started moving, dancing, jumping. The band, which played what I would call alternative music, seemed like a success already.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder, enjoying his warm arm around me. Edward was lightly tapping out the beat on my arm with his fingers. I adored this man. No matter where we went, he made me feel like I was the only woman in the world. We were in our own little bubble of love and heat and desire.

Because that is exactly what Edward's touch did to me. It made all the nerves in my body stand at attention. And his arm around my shoulder was just protective, not sexual, but it turned me on just the same.

The music was so loud that we couldn't actually hold a conversation with Tanya and Sara, so I didn't feel bad in the least for taking a little snuggle break with my fiancé. And it was made all the more sweet considering we had been apart for most of the day.

We listened to two songs, and I finished my drink. When The Frat Boys started up a slower song, Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Would you like to dance, pretty girl?"

I smiled and looked up at his face. I nodded and he smiled, looking so excited, you'd think he'd won the lottery. I loved this man. Talk about making me feel special. Edward took my hand and helped me out of the booth.

Edward led me through the hot bodies of the crowd, and then wrapped me tightly in his arms, almost giving me a hug, and forgetting all the proper dance holds he'd taught me. We were just pressed together, reconnecting, and I loved it.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's back and he rocked us slowly to the music. The song was actually quite pretty, and I was having an amazing time, getting lost in the lyrics of love and the low rumble in Edward's chest as he hummed along to the melody.

Edward slid his hands down my back, and set them low on my hips. His touch felt intimate, personal, and I could feel how much he loved me, just from that simple gesture. I looked up at his face and he was looking down at me, his eyes sparkling with intensity.

I needed to kiss him in that moment, public display or not. I slid my hands up his chest, over his neck and cradled his cheeks. He smiled at me, and I pulled his head down. I closed my eyes in anticipation of the kiss and the moment his lips, warm and wet, pressed to mine, I know I groaned out load. Thank goodness for the loud music.

I felt Edward hum against my lips. He was entirely too sexy for words. My fingers found their way into his hair, as his tongue slipped into my mouth. The kiss started out gentle, romantic, but it quickly escalated, and Edward was devouring my mouth with his kisses.

We hadn't even been at the pub an hour, but I was so tempted to just pull Edward's hand, drag him out to the car, and get home so he could make love to me. He pulled back breathless, and smiled down at my face.

He leaned in to whisper in my ear, again. "I can feel your hard nipples against my chest, and I know you're not cold anymore."

I closed my eyes and hummed. Edward was trying to turn me on with his dirty talk. But, he obviously didn't realize that I was already there. Edward chuckled and leaned back in to suck on my earlobe.

"I can wait to get inside of you, tonight. I've missed making love to you, but I think I want to have some wild, crazy, passionate sex with you, tonight."

Not only did his words ignite the passion I had already burning inside for him, but he topped it all off by sticking his tongue into my ear. I hummed. This was the most extensive foreplay we'd ever had in public. And, for a shy girl, I was loving it. No one else mattered but us.

I slid my hands down Edward's chest, and was about to tell him what I wanted to do to his body, when Justin yelled into the microphone again. "Okay, people, let's liven up this party."

And the loud, thumping music of a fast paced song filled the room, and mine and Edward's intimate moment seemed a little out of place on the dance floor. I looked up at Edward and he smiled mischievously at me, and then winked. Oh, he was going to get it for that little stunt.

I playfully frowned at him and slapped his bum. He just laughed, and reached behind his body to grab my hands. He started moving his hips and dancing with me to the fast song. I tried to concentrate and think back to what Edward had taught me about dancing, but Edward's kiss and his sexy whispers had left my mind blank. Completely.

He smiled at me, and slid his hands down my arms, and then grabbed my hips, pulling me close to him so he was grinding against me. And that didn't help me in the thinking department. One. Darn. Bit.

So, I just set my hands on his chest, and tried to move my body against his without melting in his arms. I saw a pair of manicured hands slide over Edward's shoulders, before I saw Sara's face.

Tanya came up beside me and took one of my hands, effectively pulling Edward and I apart a little. Edward's eyes flashed with irritation, before he turned out of Sara's arms, but he covered it quickly with a laugh. He wasn't the type to be an asshole to girls that were just having fun and dancing, but I could tell that he had been enjoying his time with me.

Oh, well, I thought. We could dance with new friends, but in about an hour, I was dragging Edward out of here so he could act out his fantasy, wild and crazy.


	65. Sara

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 65 - Sara<strong>

Tanya and Sara started dancing beside Edward and I. I thought I could be that cool girl, that wouldn't mind other girls dancing around my fiancé, but I just wasn't. His body was mine, and the only hands I wanted on his shoulders were mine.

In all fairness, Tanya wasn't anywhere near Edward, she was dancing beside me, her arms up, just watching the band. It was Sara, the girl with a boyfriend, that kept touching Edward's arm, or shoulder.

It was pretty obvious that Edward didn't like the attention. After one song of sort dancing as a group, Edward took my hand, twirled me around, and then pulled me against his body, my back to his chest.

His arms were wrapped around my shoulders, and he was moving his hips, against my bum. He was hot, his body temperature high from dancing, and I was sweating. But I loved his body against mine. I loved that he was holding me.

I had to smile, though. Edward was using me as a shield from Sara. Whenever she would dance a little closer, he would turn us, keeping me in between them. It was cute. He had never done well with confrontation. Especially with girls.

Edward was raised to treat women with respect, from all the men in his life, his dad, his grandpas, and his uncle Liam. And, it was sweet, and I loved that quality in him. He treated me like the most precious person on earth.

But, I think that might have been one of the reasons that Edward's ex-girlfriend from high school had taken advantage of him. Edward thought girls were innocent and sugar sweet. But girls could be devious and cold and hurtful.

He had learned that the hard way, and had been hurt deeply. And I think he could see that Sara was one of those girls. The type to use people, to flirt when he was clearly uncomfortable. And Edward, being the sweetheart he was, wouldn't tell her to back off.

I guess, that's what fiancés were for. I was happy to be his shield. I slid my hands behind me and set my palms on his bum. He chuckled, snuggling his face into my neck. He licked along my shoulder and I heard him hum.

I felt Edward's whole body stiffen up behind me, and I turned to see Sara behind him. If she touched his bum, I was going to lose it. I danced out of Edward's arms and over to Sara. She took my hands and started dancing with me.

I looked over my shoulder and Tanya and Edward were just standing together, watching the band.

Sara leaned in close to me, and I thought she was going to whisper in my ear, but she kissed my cheek. I leaned back to look at her, and she winked at me. Huh? And here I was worried she was after Edward.

"Paws off my boy," I said to her, nicely, but firmly, because I really didn't know what else to say.

"Oh, baby, I don't want your boy," she said, smiling wickedly at me. "I've already got one of those."

"Me?" I laughed, completely shocked. Sara nodded her head, and licked her full bottom lip. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm a one person girl. And Edward owns my heart."

"I understand," she said, taking my hand and pulling me close to her. "But if you ever change your mind…" She winked, again, and then danced over to Tanya.

Edward was right behind me and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "What was that about?"

I turned in his arms and stood on my toes. He leaned down to bring his ear to my lips. "Sara wants me," I said, then giggled. "Will you buy me a drink?"

Edward pulled back, his eyes wide. He nodded and took my hand, leading me to the bar. After ordering me a virgin pina colada, and him another coke. We walked over to the table and Edward snuggled up close to me.

"So, tell me what's going on. You looked like you were having fun with Sara."

I laughed. "Well, firstly, I was trying to keep her hands off of you."

Edward smiled and leaned in to kiss my lips. "Thank you. She grabbed my ass."

"I knew it," I said, rolling my eyes.

He laughed and kiss my lips. "She didn't do it like you do."

I giggled. "Good," I said, against his lips. "But when I told her to stay away from you, she said that she didn't want you. And then she kissed my cheek."

"God, Bella. You're so hot, I can't keep the guys or the girls away from you," he whispered. "Hardly."

"Baby, finish your drink. I want you, lover." I giggled, and Edward leaned in to kiss my lips. "I'm not teasing." I smiled up at Edward's face and grabbed my drink, sucking it back. Edward laughed at my enthusiasm, before leaning in to kiss my shoulder.

We finished our drinks and Edward and I hurried toward the door. "Weren't you going to say goodbye?" Sara.

I turned around and saw Tanya and Sara standing together, walking arm and arm to the bar. Sara was still smiling at me, flirtatiously.

"I'll see you on Thursday, Tanya," Edward said, smiling. "Nice meeting you, Sara. You girls have rides home?"

"Yeah, we're okay. Thanks, though," Tanya said, smiling. "Bye, Bella."

I said goodbye and waved, and Edward led me back through the crowd. He wrapped me tightly in his arms, and I was grateful, as we walked outside. There was a fight starting up in front of the pub, and I heard a few whistles and drunken laughter as we left. Honestly, I never would have set foot in that place alone.

We got in the car, and Edward started driving home. "I don't want to go back there with you, Bella. It's not safe, baby. Okay?"

I smiled and reached over to run my hand up and down his leg. "Fine with me, babe," I said. "But I felt safe there with you."

Edward chuckled. "You might think I'm tough, honey, but not against a bunch of drunk, irrational college guys."

"Well, you're my hero, anyway," I said, smiling at his gorgeous face.

Edward chuckled. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," I whispered. "And I believe you promised to take me home and have your wicked way with me."

Edward laughed. "Sounds good to me, my little vixen," he said, winking at me.

We were finally home. The car ride was the longest five minutes of my life. I ran to the apartment and Edward was right on my heels, laughing behind me. When we reached the stairs, Edward grabbed my hips and leaned down to kiss my shoulder. "I want you, baby."

I hummed, and quickly reached down for his hand and pulled him up the stairs. Edward opened the door, and the minute it was closed, Edward had my body pinned to the door, his lips everywhere.

"Mm, you taste so good," he whispered, reaching up to pull the strap of my dress off of my shoulder. I groaned, leaning my head back against the door, as Edward ran the tip of his tongue along my collarbone.

He slid the other strap of my dress down, and I slid my arms out, letting the top of the dress fall to my waist. He smiled as he looked at my chest, his eagerness on hold as he just looked at my half naked body. I could feel the goosebumps appear on my skin, as his eyes traced over me.

Finally, he took my hands and lifted my arms up over my head. "You're incredible, Bella. A work of art."

I smiled and bit my lip. "This is turning a little romantic," I teased, making Edward laugh. "Where's my wild man?"

Edward's smile was breathtaking. "I can't help it, baby. I love you so much and I'm in complete awe of you."

He was killing me with the romance. So, so sweet. But, I was craving my bad boy. Edward leaned in to press a soft kiss to my lips, and I used the chance to bite at his lip. He groaned and I knew I was making some progress.

Edward stepped back and I saw my chance to run to the bathroom. I heard him laughing as I shut the door. Maybe he needed some time to really miss me. I slipped off my dress, washed my face and brushed out my hair. That should be long enough.

I opened the door to our bedroom and walked in, wearing nothing but my black cheeky panties. Edward was in bed, completely naked, except for the smirk on his face. "God, you're sexy. Spin around for me, baby."

I did a slow little turn for Edward, showing him my whole body, everything that was his to enjoy. I know I had a smile on my face. My sexy, bad boy fiancé had come out to play, and I was more than ready for the fun to start.


	66. Floating

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I got a kick out of your reactions to Sara! You guys are great! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66 - Floating<strong>

I was ready for the wild sex that Edward had been teasing me with at the bar. And Edward's dominant side was making an appearance. I was beyond thrilled. I loved when he was in control of me, telling me what to do while we were in bed.

The best part about it was that Edward wasn't at all bossy or controlling in our day to day life. He treated me with respect, and really, for the most part, looked to me to make most of the decisions for us. It was a nice balance for us.

Edward slid over to the edge of the bed. "Are you finished your period?" he asked, quietly, almost as an aside to the scene we were about to play out.

I smiled. "Mm hmm."

Edward smirked. "That's my girl. Now come here and bend over my knee."

I swear my face heated up fire engine red. I was so turned on, both by his words and the anticipation of my punishment. I slowly walked over to him, taking my time. Edward reached out and took my hand. He winked at me, and then gently helped my lay down on his thighs.

"Why am I getting spanked?" I asked, before groaning a little as Edward moved my hair over my shoulder and began running his fingertips up and down my spine.

"You, my little sexy girl, didn't a wear bra tonight. I could feel your nipples pressed against my chest, all night, teasing me, taunting me. I wanted to pull your dress down and taste you, baby. You're so delicious, and you make me so hard."

"Edward," I breathed. When he talked to me like that, I felt completely out of control of my body.

He slid his hand down my back to rest on my bum. He squeezed my cheek a little, before slapping me lightly. I smiled through the moan, because it was so Edward to spank like that. He spanked my other cheek, this time a little harder. I gasped, and Edward immediately went to work rubbing where he had slapped me.

"Have you learned your lesson?" he asked, and I bit my lip so I didn't giggle. God, I loved him.

"Yes, Edward."

"Call me Mr. Cullen, baby."

Yes, sir, I thought to myself. "Okay, Mr. Cullen."

"Good girl," he hummed. "Now, get up lover. I want to watch you take your panties off."

I stood up, pushing off of Edward's thighs, and reached for the waistband of my panties. I was about to just yank them off, but Edward stopped me. "Uh, uh, uh, baby. Slowly."

I giggled, and slowly shimmied out of my panties, pulling them to my knees and then letting them fall. "How was that?" I asked, Edward's smiling, and totally out of the Mr. Cullen character's, face.

"Perfect, Bella," he said in a hushed voice. "You're gorgeous, baby."

"Thanks," I said, twirling around to give Edward another look. His compliments always made me feel so confident, so pretty.

"Mm. Come to bed, lover."

I quickly climbed into our bed and Edward was on top of me in seconds. I almost couldn't catch my breath, as his lips covered mine. This wasn't a slow romantic kiss. Edward was stealing this kiss from me, devouring me, like he'd done on the dance floor at the pub, tonight. And I loved it.

He moved his kisses down to my boobs, his obsession of the day. He couldn't seem to stop talking about them, looking at them and kissing them. I was not complaining in the least. And then he started in with the pinching. I groaned, and shut my eyes.

"Does that feel okay? Not too hard?"

"God, Edward. It feels so good, baby."

"Mm. I'm glad, honey." Edward slipped off the bed and walked to the closet. I whimpered at the lack of his touch.

"Where are you going?" I whined.

Edward laughed. "I'm getting my tie." He walked back to the bed with a thin black tie. "I think I want to tie you up tonight."

I groaned as Edward straddled my chest and leaned over me to tie my wrists to the headboard. He was naked and I wanted to touch him, but now, I had lost the use of my hands. "Baby, touch me," I cried out. "I need you."

Edward brought his lips to mine and kissed me, again. "You look so good tied up like this. You are completely at my mercy."

"Edward. Hurry."

"Um. No. I want to look at you for a while. Tease you like you teased me, tonight."

"You're mean," I said, smiling at him.

Edward twirled his fingertip around my already aching nipple, and I cried out. "Now, I'm mean."

"Baby. Just take a picture and then get busy," I breathed, trying to beg for his touch.

"Oh, good idea," Edward said, getting off the bed. "I'll be right back." He ran out of the room and came back in two minutes with my camera. "Are you sure, baby? I'm being serious here. All teasing, games and role playing, aside."

"Yeah, Edward. I trust you. I love you, and the album you gave me was gorgeous. So, yeah. Take the picture. But, then get your hot bum in this bed and make love to me."

"Ooh. Bossy. I love it," Edward said, making me laugh. He was smiling as he snapped a few shots of me. "So, damn sexy," he whispered.

He set the camera on the nightstand and grabbed a condom. He put it on and then crawled between my legs. He reached up and rubbed my hips. "You ready for some lovin'?"

I giggled. "An hour ago, Edward."

Edward lifted my knees and pushed my legs up to my chest. "An hour, huh?"

"Yeah," I breathed. I could feel my legs shaking in anticipation.

Edward leaned over me and kissed my forehead as he slid inside of me. "Tell me how you feel, Bella."

I gasped at the amazing sensation of having him inside of me again after three days. "I feel so good, babe. You feel incredible. Move faster, baby."

Edward buried his face into my neck, and followed my command. I needed to grasp onto Edward so badly, but my wrists were tied and he was holding my legs up. I wrapped my fingers around Edward's tie, holding on as I felt a wave about to crash over me.

I started to scream as I came and Edward brought his mouth over mine. Yes, we lived alone, but we were in a complex and had great neighbours. It was after midnight on a school night, and I didn't want to wake anyone up.

He pulled back slowly, his eyes locked onto mine, and I could feel his chest heaving against mine. He brought one hand down to my hip and rubbed his hand up and down my outer thigh.

"That was amazing. Are you okay?" he whispered, before brushing his lips softly over mine.

"I feel like I'm floating," I said, and then laughed. "That was, uh, just, wow."

Edward laughed with me, as he got up on his knees to untie my wrists. He brought, first my left, then my right wrist up to his lips and peppered my skin with soft kisses. "You have red marks, baby. Was the tie too tight?" Edward's face was the picture of concern, as he softly rubbed his thumbs over the insides of my wrists.

I looked at my wrists and shrugged. "I don't feel a thing, babe," I said, honestly, hoping to reassure him. "Nothing but total pleasure and satisfaction."

"Are you sure?" he asked, rubbing his palms over mine.

"Okay, I'm tired, too."

Edward laughed. "Me, too."

We both took turns using the bathroom, before snuggling up to each other in our nice, soft bed. "Can we sleep in tomorrow?" I whispered, as Edward rubbed my back. "I don't want to get up at six."

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Six-thirty it is."


	67. To Pieces

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I really appreciate your reviews last chapter! I'm always nervous to post the love scenes! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 67 - To Pieces<strong>

**Wednesday, September 15**

Six thirty in the morning came way too fast. I was still exhausted, but Edward kissing my neck made things a whole lot better. "I'm too old for late nights out," I grumbled.

Edward laughed his beautiful, way to happy for this early in the morning, laugh. "Aw, my poor baby girl." He kissed my lips and made me smile. "Maybe you should have went straight to bed last night when we got home instead of playing with me."

"But, you're so fun to play with," I said, batting my eyes at him. He smiled and it warmed my heart. "Plus, I believe I was in bed. Tied to it, in fact."

"Mm. That you were," he whispered, his voice deep with lust.

He sat up against the headboard, and I crawled up the bed to lean against his chest. "What's going on in that sexy head of yours Mr. Cullen," I said, winking at him.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and held me to his warm body. "I was looking at your wrists before you woke up," he admitted. "And you have a bruise on your right wrist." He looked a tiny bit guilty, and I hated to see him look that way, especially when he had made me feel so good.

I lifted my wrist and frowned. "Where?" I asked.

"Right here," he turned my wrist and there was the tiniest little yellow bruise on the outside of my wrist.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed. I turned my head and kissed his shoulder. "That's barely even noticeable. And it doesn't hurt."

"Still, Bella."

"Baby. You had fun, right?" He nodded his head. "So did I. A lot of fun. I love when you're in control of me. It's so sexy to me. And when you tied me to the bed, Edward, I don't think I've ever been that turned on."

"Yeah?" His pretty smile was back and it made me smile with him.

"Yeah. So, if we get bumps or bruises from fooling around, it's all worth it to me. I think the whole point of making love is to let go of our inhibitions and just show each other how much love and passion we have for each other."

"Bumps?" he asked, laughing. "And just what is it that you want me to do to you?"

I blushed and giggled. "It's a figure of speech," I whined, pushing Edward's shoulders, so I could straddle his waist. I ran my hands over his sexy chest, before leaning down to kiss lips.

Edward smiled up at my face as he set his nice big, warm hands on my hips. "Do you know how pretty you look above me, like this?"

I laughed. "No idea."

Edward smiled wider. "You're just so perfect, it's beyond explanation."

"Aw. You're sweet."

"Thank you. Should we go get ready for school?"

"You don't even have class today. Lucky boy," I said, pressing my chest to his and sucking on his neck.

"I have a math assignment to do while you're in class. So, trust me. I'm not that excited to get out of bed, either."

"Aw. My poor, poor Edward."

"Was that sarcasm?" He reached down and pinched my hips, tickling me.

I giggled and reached under the blankets to slap his hands away. "You're going to make me pee."

Edward wrapped his arms around my back, squeezing me tightly. "I love you, so damn much, Bella," he chuckled. "Now, go pee, and then we'd better get going, sugar. We've got a busy day, today."

I kissed his lips and smiled down at his face. "Can't we stay in bed all day, my sexy, sexy fiancé?"

Edward smiled. "No way, lazy." He winked and then spanked my bum over the blanket. "I have plans for you. And I'm getting you sweaty."

"Mm. I like getting sweaty with you."

Edward laughed. "It's not what you think."

"You're not going to make love to me," I pouted.

Edward sighed, and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. If I have to."

I gasped and slapped his shoulder, making him laugh. "I'm going to get ready for school." I crawled out of bed and slipped Edward's t-shirt on from the pub last night. It smelled like Edward, cologne and sweat. It was a sexy combination.

"Are you wearing that shirt?" he asked, winking at me. He was still lying in bed, looking too sexy for his own good.

"Nope," I said, before closing the bathroom door. He was too fun to tease. I quickly used the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and hopped in the shower for a quick rinse. I wasn't going to wash my hair if Edward was getting me sweaty after my class.

I heard the bathroom door open and Edward peeked in the shower. "Can I get in with you? We have to leave soon, and you're monopolizing the bathroom."

I giggled. "Sorry. Yeah. Get in." My hot as heck naked hubby to be stepped into the shower and I smiled as he set his hands on my hips and leaned in to kiss my lips. "I love you," I said, and then slipped out of the shower, giggling.

"Bella. What the hell?" he called from behind the shower curtain.

"I'm sorry. I was finished in there," I said, drying off. "I'll make it up to you, later, okay?"

"You'd better," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I smiled at my own reflection while I brushed out my hair and put it in a ponytail. I walked into our room and pulled on some jeans and a couple of tanks, one white, one purple. I rummaged around in the closet and found one of Edward's baseball caps. I pulled my ponytail through the hole in the back and I was ready for school.

Edward and I had slept in, and we laid in bed way too long teasing each other and joking around. No time to eat, again. These eight o'clock classes were brutal. Thank god for granola bars and fruit that we could eat in the car.

I noticed that Edward had made his coffee and fed the kitten while I was hogging the bathroom. I kissed my baby and packed my books and our breakfast in my bag, just as Edward walked in the kitchen. Mm. This guy made jeans and a t-shirt look so delicious.

Edward smirked as he walked over to sneak a kiss, having to tip his head to the side to get past the brim of the baseball cap. "That hat looks better on you than it ever did on me," he said, sliding his hand down to squeeze my bum.

"Why, thank you," I said, reaching over to pick up Edward's coffee mug. I took a sip, and just about gagged. "How do you drink this?"

Edward laughed, and took his travel mug from me. "It's liquid heaven, babe."

I rolled my eyes at him as I laughed, and we headed out the door with our bags. I sat in the car and pulled out a banana and an apple. Edward took the apple and bit into it, as he pulled out on the road.

He was humming to the radio as I peeled the banana and took a bite. He stopped humming as he waited for a red light. I looked up at him and smiled. His eyes were glued to my mouth as I ate.

"What?" I asked, before taking another bite of my breakfast.

"You're teasing me, again," he said, smiling.

"How?" I asked, innocently.

"Firstly, you snuck out of the shower when I joined you. You're wearing my hat, looking way too sexy. And now, you're eating your phallic shaped fruit."

I burst into laughter and had to cover my mouth so I didn't spit chewed banana all over Edward's car. Edward was laughing with me, as he starting driving, again. "Oh, my god," I said, once I had finally swallowed. "Edward. It's a banana."

"What?" he asked, smiling to himself. "Don't act innocent. You have admitted to putting condoms on cucumbers. I know where your mind is when it comes to food."

I giggled. "Okay, I'm guilty, but I just did it one time."

Edward parked at the university, and after he leaned over to give me a kiss, we walked in together. "Have a good class, baby. I'll see you in an hour," Edward said. "I love you." Edward never failed to make me laugh and put me a good mood on a school day, even if he was a little crazy. And I loved him to pieces.


	68. The Library

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I have a writers' group meeting tonight in my town, and I can't tell you how much your support for my writing really means to me! Thanks so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 68 - The Library<strong>

After my class was over, I didn't see Edward outside the room waiting for me. I checked my phone, and he had sent a text message_. 'Hey, sexy. This assignment is taking me a little longer than I thought. Meet me at the library?'_

I smiled as I walked to the library. I couldn't wait to see Edward. An hour apart was too long for me. And I was really looking forward to seeing what Edward had planned for us.

"Hey, neighbour. Wait up," I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Jax walking up to me.

"Hey. How are you?" I hadn't seen Jax since my birthday party on Sunday, and even then, I really didn't get a chance to talk to him.

"I'm good. Really good, actually. My girlfriend, Ashley seems to be on board with moving out here for college next year, so, fingers crossed she doesn't change her mind, you know?"

"Oh, Jax. That's such good news. I'm happy for you," I said. "I couldn't imagine being apart from Edward."

"Yeah, it's tough sometimes. But, she's bubblier than hell and she's got a ton of friends, so she's doing okay. And the brooding thing works for artists, huh?"

I giggled, as we walked into the library. "You're doing great."

"Hey, I've gotta run get a book for my class. Do you guys want to come over for dinner tonight? Dallas and is coming up and I'm going to be the third wheel in my own apartment." He smiled as he said it, so I knew he was only teasing.

"Sounds good. I'll talk to Edward and then send you a text, 'kay?"

"Yeah, for sure. See ya." He turned to go. "Oh, and Bella? You look cute in a baseball cap."

I blushed as he said that. "Um. Thanks." Jax chuckled as he waved and then ran up the stairs in the library. I had no idea what to think about that comment. I was probably just overreacting.

I saw Edward across the library and I walked over to sit beside him. He smiled when he saw me. "Hey, pretty girl." He leaned over to kiss my lips. "How was class?"

"Good. Same old."

"Are you okay?" he asked, frowning a little. He brought the back of his fingers up to caress my cheek.

"Um, yeah. I just ran into Jax. He invited us over for dinner, but I told him I'd ask you, first."

"You don't have to ask for my permission, Bella. If you want to do something, go ahead and make plans. I'll follow you anywhere. You know that."

"Okay. Um, I'll send the text." I pulled out my phone and sent, _'We're in,' _to Jax.

"What else did he say?"

I didn't want to keep secrets from Edward, and I wouldn't. But, I was scared that Edward was going to overreact when he heard what Jax said to me. He had already made it clear that he thought Jax had a crush on me, and this was just going to confirm that to Edward.

"Well, he said I looked cute in this hat."

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "You do, Bella."

I smiled, relieved that Edward didn't freak out. "Thank you."

He leaned in to kiss my lips, again. "Bella. You told me once that you wanted me to tell you things, even if I thought you might get jealous, because you want us to tell each other everything. No secrets. And I do, Bella.

"And I know I act like an ass sometimes, and I overreact, and I get jealous. But, I want you to feel like you can tell me everything, too. I know you're hot, and I know guys like you."

I smiled and shook my head. "No, Bella. Listen to me. It's true. But, I really appreciate that you just told me what Jax said."

I wiped a tear from my eye, and then laughed at myself for getting emotional. Edward's words always meant so much to me. Edward smiled at me and then gently tugged my ponytail. "Don't cry," he whispered. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you , too." I laughed a little. "Oh, if I'm telling you stuff, um, last night at the bar when you went to get my drink, the singer of the band kissed the back of my hand. And he winked at me."

Edward smiled at me. "See. You're a hottie."

"That's all you're going to say?"

Edward chuckled. "What else can I say, baby? I can't make you wear baggy sweatshirts and chain you up in our apartment."

I giggled. "That might have it's advantages, actually."

Edward smiled. "I really love you. You're just crazy, enough. Almost as much as me." I smiled as I leaned my head on his shoulder. Edward and I were perfect for each other.

"How's the math going?"

"This assignment is sort of brutal for this early in the semester. I'm getting a little worried, actually."

"Aw. I wish I could help, but when letters take over numbers, I get lost."

Edward chuckled. "God, I hear that. Um. I'm going to need another half hour. Is that okay?"

"Oh, absolutely. I have reading to do, anyway." I kissed his shoulder. "Take your time, baby." I reached in my backpack. "I have granola bars."

Edward chuckled. "Wow. You're really perfect, you know that?"

"I know." I smiled at him and squeezed his thigh. "Now get back to work, you. Pretend I'm not even here."

"Yeah, that will never happen."

And, so we sat side by side for an hour while Edward swore under his breath and worked through his assignment. To me, it looked like he was over thinking it, but I wouldn't know, because I was an English major and hadn't taken math in a year and a half, back in high school. And I'd hated it then, too.

But, I finished my novel for my Classic Literature class, and started working through the assignment we had for the book. It wasn't due until next week, but I was going away for the weekend, so I wanted to get a head start.

I glanced up at Edward and he was resting his cheek on his hand, smiling at me. I smiled back. "Are you done?"

He chuckled. "About ten minutes ago."

"Really? Why didn't you say anything? I'm wasting your time."

Edward shook his head at me. "Bella, Bella. I love watching you do homework. Do you remember back in April, when you used to hang out in my dorm room with me and we'd do our homework together?"

"Of course I do. I loved that."

"Me, too. I think I fell in love with you while I watched you study." I smiled, closing my book, and turned to face him. "You smile when you read something that impresses you, and you lick your lips just before you write something down. You are gorgeous."

I leaned in to kiss his lips, softly. We were in the library, after all. "How did you ever pass your courses last semester if you were studying me more than your books?"

He chuckled. "My Pop must have paid off the dean," he said, winking at me.

"I doubt that, Edward. You are the smartest man I know."

"Awesome," he said, taking my hand as we walked out of the library.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I asked, once we reached the car. "You said I was getting sweaty?"

He laughed. "Always sex on the brain, huh?"

"Oh, whatever, Edward. That's exactly what you wanted me to think." Edward smiled, and it made my heart skip a beat.

"We have one stop first, before we go home to change. But that's all I'm saying."

I smiled. "I love surprises," I admitted. "Especially when you plan them."


	69. I Would Say Yes

**A/N - Happy Friday the 13th! Thanks for reading and for reviewing! I got to brag about you all last night at my Writers' group, telling everyone how amazing and supportive my readers are, and how addicted to fan fiction we all are. It was a fun night! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 69 - I Would Say Yes<strong>

Edward parked at Wal-Mart. And I laughed. "We're getting sweaty at Wal-Mart?" I asked, making Edward chuckle.

"God, Bella," he laughed, as we walked up to the store. "This is completely separate to the sweating thing."

I giggled and stuffed my hand in the back pocket of his jeans. "I'm sorry, but I think you're hot. I can't be blamed for thinking about it."

"I'm not blaming you. I'm excited for it, too."

I giggled as Edward led me to the underwear section. "Oh, are you buying me more cotton panties?" I asked, a little excited by the idea.

He laughed, obviously trying to keep his cool, even though his cheeks were a little flushed and his ears were red. "Um, okay," he agreed, and I bit my lip so I didn't laugh at how darn cute he was.

This obviously wasn't his plan at all, but if I could take advantage of my shy fiancé to get more panties, then I would. And, hey, he would likely get more enjoyment out of them than I would. So it was a win/win.

I walked down the aisle and found four cute pairs of boy shorts, all crazy bright colours, and patterns. I stood on my toes to kiss Edward's chin. "Thank you. I love this surprise."

He laughed. "You're welcome. But, the real reason I brought you here was to replace the bra I ripped last week," he explained.

On Friday afternoon, last week, before Edward's family came to visit us, Edward and I had made love. And in the process of undressing, my bra had been torn. Edward apologized, a lot, and even though I told him that I didn't care, I knew it still bothered him.

"Aw, babe," I said, reaching up to rub his shoulder. "I told you it didn't matter to me. Since I've starting dating you, my bra and panty collection had grown tremendously."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, I know, and I love it, but that's all just pretty stuff. You said this one was really comfortable to sit and read in. And I want you to be comfy."

I smiled. "You are a very thoughtful man, Edward Cullen. I'm just going to have to keep you."

He smiled. "Thank god."

I giggled, as I took Edward's hand and led him to the boxed bras. I was excited to see that the store still carried that style of bra, and that they had it in both white and black. "Get both," Edward said. "Then, you know, in case I get a little grabby…"

I giggled. "You're amazing. Thank you," I said. "I love bra shopping with you."

"Well, we can come here anytime you want."

"I'm going to run out of room in my underwear drawer."

"You can have my drawer."

"Wow. You're feeling really generous, today," I said.

"I can't help it around you. You just look at me and I want to give you the world."

And, I teared up for the second time this morning, and this time in the line up at Wal-Mart. I was way, way, too lucky.

After Edward bought my bras and panties, we drove home. Robbie greeted me at the door and I was happy to give him big hugs and kisses. I was thanked with the cutest meow, so I had to take him to our bed to snuggle.

Edward followed me in and chuckled as he looked at Robbie and me cuddled in bed. "In bed with another male, Bella? I'm so jealous right now."

I giggled. "I'm open to a snuggle threesome. Get in here."

Edward flopped in behind me and wrapped his arm around my hips. I hummed as I felt how hard Edward was against my bum. "I seriously shouldn't be turned on with a kitten in the bed."

I smiled and looked over my shoulder. "What turned you on?"

"You and your dirty mouth," he whispered in my ear.

"What? The threesome thing?" I asked, frowning. "You don't want that, do you?"

"God, no, baby. Never," Edward said, immediately. He pressed a soft kiss to my cheek. "I just like hearing you talk about sex. I turns me on how comfortable you're getting talking about it. Like a few months ago, if you would have even heard the word threesome, your face would have been bright red and you would have been giggling in embarrassment."

I laughed. "That's so true, actually. You just make me feel comfortable."

"I'm glad," he said, sliding his hand forward from my hip and slipping it between my legs.

"Uh, Edward," I moaned, as he pressed his fingers quickly over the thick seam in my jeans. It was creating the most delicious sensation.

"Does that feel good, baby?" he whispered in my ear.

"Uh huh," I breathed. I wriggled around until I was sitting up. I straddled Edward's hips and started rolling my hips against him, both of us still dressed.

"Shit, baby," he breathed, holding my hip with his left hand and reaching up to squeeze my boob with his right.

"You started it," I teased, making him laugh.

"I know. Let me finish it." He rolled us over, and I just missed squishing the kitten. Edward pushed against me harder and faster, before covering my mouth with his, to muffle our groans. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"Is that what happens when I talk dirty?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Mm. I'm sorry. I just needed to touch you."

"Never apologize for that, Edward. That was yummy."

"Yummy, huh? Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay. I'll be back in two seconds."

He hopped out of bed and stripped off all of his clothes, before running out of the room. I giggled as I watched him. He was so fun. I pulled off my tank tops and bra, while I waited, then I closed my eyes.

"Are you sleeping?" I heard Edward ask.

I smiled and opened my eyes. "No, I'm basking."

He chuckled climbing back in bed with me. He was holding a plate with two hot pockets on it. "I like that I made you feel so good."

"You always do," I said, picking up my lunch and taking a bite. "Thank you for this."

"Of course," he said, leaning down to kiss the top of my breast.

His lips tickled and I laughed. "Hey, you. Don't eat me. You're lunch is on the plate."

"Can I eat you, later?" he asked, and I did blush that time. I giggled and covered my face. Edward laughed with me, and kissed the back of my hand. "Don't hide from me. Did that embarrass you?"

"A little," I admitted, uncovering my face, and meeting his beautiful green eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing my lips softly. "I won't say that, anymore."

"It's okay," I said, honestly. "I guess there's still a shy girl in here, somewhere."

"I love that side of you, too, you know. The whole package." I giggled like an immature teenaged boy when he said package, and he smiled up at my face. "What?" he asked, smiling, his eyes moving back and forth from my eyes to my smile.

"Package," I said, giggling, again.

He laughed, loudly and then leaned in to kiss my lips, harder. "You are so perfect, it's insane, Bella. No other woman as sexy as you, as smart as you, and as sweet as you would laugh at the word package."

"Well, then you're a lucky boy," I said, still giggling. "Because when I hear it, I think of yours."

Edward smiled. "Just so you know, Bella. If I hadn't already proposed to you by now, I would do it right now."

I smiled, loving him more every second. "Aw. What would you have said?"

"I would have taken you hand," he said, picking up my left hand, "and said, Isabella Swan, I love you and I always will. And I know you love me just as much. Will you marry me? And, as an added bonus, you can have my package."

I giggled. "Ooh. I love the bonus," I said, leaning to kiss Edward's smiling lips. "And, just so you know, if I hadn't already said it, I would say yes."


	70. Stripping and Stamina

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! With the new puppy, I barely have time to write, so I apologize again for not personally replying to your reviews. But I love reading them! You are the best readers! Thanks, again! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 70 - Stripping and Stamina<strong>

"Well, my beautiful bride to be, twice over," Edward said, winking at me, "you ready for some fun?"

I smiled. "I've been having fun all day."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said, getting up out of bed. He walked, still naked, over to our dresser and pulled out his new track pants, some black boxer briefs and a black tank. I smiled, as I watched him get dressed. "Liking what you see?"

I giggled. "It's like reverse stripping," I said, making Edward laugh. "I do like it. A lot. Are we going running in our matching track suits?"

Edward smiled, sitting on the bed to pull his socks and runners on. "Well, I was thinking you could try out your new birthday bike, and I'll run beside you. But if you want to run, you can."

"Aw," I sighed. "You are so sweet. I would love to try out my new bike."

"Okay, sexy girl. You get dressed, and I'll go put your bike in the trunk," he said. "If I watched you reverse strip, we wouldn't be leaving this room."

I smiled, getting up out of bed and wrapped my half naked body around his. "I love you for planning this. Thank you, Edward."

"You are so welcome, Bella. Now get a bra over those sexy boobs, or we're not going anywhere." Edward leaned down to kiss my heart, right between my boobs.

I laughed. "Fine."

Edward smiled before leaving the room. It was hot and a bit muggy today, so I slipped my pink sports bra on and pulled my purple tank top over it. I took off my jeans and put on a pair of white panties so my patterned ones didn't show through my new white track pants. So, maybe I should have just worn comfy yoga pants to ride my bike, but I wanted to match Edward.

I kissed a sleeping Robbie goodbye, grabbed my sunglasses and then locked up the apartment and went down to the car. The trunk was partially opened, with my bike peeking out, but it looked like Edward had it closed with bungee cords.

Edward looked so hot with his sunglasses on, I couldn't help but lean in for a kiss when I got in the car. "Mm. What was that for?" he asked, licking his lips.

"Nothing. Just that I love you, and I think you're really hot in your sunglasses."

He smiled. "Well, the fact that you love me, is way more than nothing. Oh, and you look pretty damn sexy in those track pants."

"Aw, thanks," I said, smiling. "I'm so excited to get sweaty with you."

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "You're perfect, my angel."

"So you keep saying. Where are we headed?"

"I thought we'd go to Green Lake, again. The lake we walked around last Wednesday. It had a great jogging path."

"Oh, I love it there," I said, smiling, remembering back to when Edward had told me all about the mallard ducks.

"I know."

"Now who's perfect?" I asked, making him laugh.

We parked at the lake and I ogled my hottie as he lifted my bike from the trunk. He winked at me when he set it down, so I knew he was wise to my staring. He locked the car, and then started his stretches. "Why haven't I seen you do this before?" I asked him, smiling, as I sat on my bike, with one leg out to hold me up.

He chuckled, as he stretched out his calves. "Because you're always asleep when I run. That, and you keep giving me a pretty good workout in bed, so I haven't been running as much as I used to."

I smiled. "Well, I'd better cut it out, then, Mr. Workout. I wouldn't want to interfere in your maintenance schedule for your sexy physique."

He laughed and walked over to kiss me. "Don't even joke about that. I have plenty of stamina for both."

I smiled. "We'll just have to test that out when we get home, then, won't we?"

"Damn right," he breathed against my lips, before kissing me a little harder this time.

He pulled back and I smiled up at his handsome face. "All stretched out?" I asked, winking.

He chuckled. "Yep. Ready to go. You think I can keep up to you on that bike?"

"Oh, I'll probably get tired before you," I said, honestly.

"Oh, you've got some pretty good stamina yourself, sexy girl," he said, giving me one more kiss.

I blushed and Edward winked. He started running slowly and I pedaled my bike beside him. "Faster?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Showing off?" I asked, giggling.

"Always," he said. He sped up and I did, too. It was a hot day, and Edward started sweating a little. He looked so sexy, so appealing. I wobbled a little on my bike, distracted by his hotness. Edward looked over at me. "You okay?"

I laughed. "Oh, yeah. More than okay, actually." Edward chuckled, as he jogged. So, hot.

We made it halfway around the lake when Edward stopped us. "Baby. It's our kissing bench," he said, making me smile. We'd decided last week that every time we made it to this bench, we'd stop and kiss.

I stopped my bike and Edward stepped up to me. He set his hand behind my head and leaned in close to my mouth, his breath heavy against my lips. He smiled and then kissed me, softly at first. He licked my lips, before deepening the kiss. He pulled back and hopped up and down a little.

"Ready to keep going?" he asked, and it made me smile.

"After you make me weak in the knees with that kiss?" I teased.

We kept on going and when we made it back to the car, we decided to go around the lake, again. I was loving my bicycle. I missed having a bike, and I loved to ride. "Baby, you have a bike back in Forks, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said, still running hard, fast.

"You should bring it out here, so we could go for bikes rides."

"Okay. I'll bring it back," he said, smiling. "We could go for bike rides at sunset around the complex."

I smiled, as Edward stopped at our kissing bench. I set my hand on his cheeks and pulled him close. "You are so romantic. I love you."

Edward kissed my lips, and I tasted the salt from his sweat. "I love you, too. What do you say we get back home, and I'll show you how much?"

I giggled. "I would love that."

So, I pedalled as fast as my little legs would carry me back to the car. Edward, surprisingly kept up to me, and we were back at the car in no time. I got off my bike and laid it in the grass, before flopping down beside it.

Edward lied down beside me and took my hand. His chest was rising and falling fast, and he looked over at me and smiled. "Nothing like incentive, right?"

I laughed. "Yeah. But, I'm doubting my stamina, now. I'm exhausted," I said.

"Aw, baby girl," he said, taking my hand and bringing it up to his lips. He kissed my palm and then slowly licked the inside of my wrist. I gasped. That simple little actions felt so good. Well, there was a new erogenous zone. "Mm. You taste so amazing, baby. Let me take you home and make you feel good."

I rolled in the grass, over onto my side and set my hand on Edward's chest. His cotton tank top was completely saturated in sweat. He was soaked. "How could I refuse?"

Edward got up and loaded my bike into the trunk, and we drove home with the windows rolled down to keep cool. "These track pants are freaking hot, huh?" Edward asked, chuckling. "I can't wait to get them off."

"Mm. Can I do the honours?"

Edward laughed. "Absolutely."


	71. Sweat

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 71 - Sweat<strong>

As soon as we got home, I took Edward's keys and ran up the stairs to open the door of the apartment. I waited in the doorway for Edward to carry in my bike, and the second he set it down, I was on him.

He was flushed, sweaty and he smelled like a man, and for some insane reason, the pheromones were really turning me on. I had to have him, right then, in that second. No time for showers.

I yanked up his wet tank top and he pulled it off the rest of the way for me. We had hands and lips and tongues everywhere, tasting sweat and lips and skin. We kind of wandered through the apartment, pulling each other's clothes off, until we ended up in the middle of the living room floor, behind the couch, completely naked.

I think we were trying to make it to the futon, but we didn't get that far. Edward was on top of me on his hands and knees and was sucking on my neck as my hands explored his hard back.

He kissed his way down my body, dipping his tongue into my belly button and I groaned. My skin was alive with his touch, and no matter how much his hands moved over my hot flesh, it wasn't enough.

"Edward, hurry, baby," I breathed. "Make love to me."

"I need to get a condom, Bella," he said, pressing a kiss to my hipbone.

"There's one in my backpack on the futon," I said, sitting up to reach Edward's lips. I had to taste him, again. A minute was too long for us to be apart right now.

He pulled back, chuckling. "Later, I want to hear why you have a condom in a your bag," he said, as he stood up to lean over the back of the futon to rummage around for the condom.

"Later," I said, sliding my hands up his thighs. I let my hands explore to where I really wanted to touch. Edward made the most incredible groaning, growling sound in the back of his throat, as I wrapped my hand around his hard length.

"Shit, Bella," he breathed, and I got just a little more turned on when he swore. He looked down at me, condom in his hand, as I leaned in to taste him. His eyes closed for a minute and he reached his hand down to set it on my cheek.

He opened his eyes and they were on fire with lust, and I took that as encouragement. I opened my mouth and took him in a little. I looked up at his face and it was awash with pure pleasure, but restraint, as well.

"Baby girl, uh," he started, but couldn't really speak. I knew he would stop me, soon, so I reached up and took the condom from his hand. I rolled it on him, and he smiled down at me, before dropping to his knees in front of me.

He set his hands on the back of my head and pulled me in for a hard kiss. "I love you," he whispered, kissing me, again. He leaned into my body and I laid back onto the floor, Edward following me, on top of me in seconds.

He slid both of his hands under my head, as a pillow on the hardwood floor, and then pushed into me. I cried out at the delicious pressure. Edward was staring into my eyes, his forearms resting on either side of my head as he moved in and out of me.

I wrapped my legs around his hips, and buried my hands into his wet, sweaty hair. I looked back at him, memorizing his eyes. Every detail of his gorgeous emerald eyes, ringed in a dark hunter green.

The moment was intense and perfect and I had never felt so alive and loved and desired. This was exactly what I wanted for us when we moved in together. Just spontaneous sex when the moment overtook us.

And, as much I wanted this pleasure to last forever, I let go with a moan, as Edward kept moving inside of me, making the moment last. He finally stilled, dropping his head into his arm, beside my head.

We were both breathing so hard, and my heart felt as though it might beat right out of my chest. Edward pressed a kiss to my neck and I smiled, sliding my hand down his neck to his back. "Now, that was stamina," I whispered, and he laughed.

"Who said I was finished," he said, softly, looking into my eyes.

"Wow," I said, smiling.

"Come on, my beautiful lover," he said, sitting back on knees. "Let's go have a shower. I probably stink."

I giggled. "You don't stink. You smell like a sexy man."

Edward chuckled. "You're lying."

"I'm not," I said, trying to keep a straight face.

Edward frowned at me and leaned forward to tickle my stomach. "Tell the truth."

I giggled, kicking my legs and slapping his chest. "Okay, okay. You smell a little bit."

He laughed. "Bella, I ran around the lake twice in this heat, and then we made love on the floor. I'm sure it's worse than a little bit."

I stood up and took Edward's hand, leading him to the bathroom. "Maybe your sweat is an aphrodisiac for me," I said, turning on the water. "Maybe I don't want you to shower."

Edward laughed, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "Well, my sweat isn't turning me on."

I giggled. "If I wash your body, will that turn you on?"

"God, yes," he breathed, stepping into the shower. He reached his hand out and helped me into the shower with him. Edward leaned his head down and pressed a kiss to my lips.

I smiled, as I reached for Edward's body wash. I set my hands on his chest and started sudsing him up. "I've really enjoyed today," I said, rubbing my hands over his shoulders and down his arms.

"I'm glad, baby," he said, smiling. "You're hands feel so good."

"And I haven't even gotten to the fun parts," I said, sliding my hands lower.

Edward groaned. "God, baby."

And, so we went for round two. Shower sex, this time. I had to say, I was loving this sweaty Wednesday. Edward and I dried off and wandered into our bedroom, still wrapped in our towels. We flopped in bed together and I snuggled up to Edward's chest.

"I'm exhausted," I whispered, peeking up at Edward's face.

He laughed. "Well, I have to get as much Bella as possible this week to make up for the weekend."

"Aw. What are we going to do when we're apart?"

Edward slid my towel down a little, letting his fingers caress the skin on my chest. "We could always have phone sex?"

I giggled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why not? We can just talk dirty to each other."

I laughed louder and Edward smiled. "But I'll feel stupid."

"Oh, no you won't. You'll be feeling pretty damn good when I'm finished with you."

I felt my cheeks heat up just thinking about it. "But, I won't have your hands."

"No. You're going to use your hands." I burst out laughing and turned to bury my face into Edward's chest. "What?" he laughed. "You can touch yourself. You've done it before."

"I know," I mumbled.

"I have an idea," he said, pulling my towel open the rest of the way. "What if I," he slid his hand down my stomach, "gave you something to picture in your mind?"

"Mm. I like this idea."

"Good. So do…" There was a knock on the front door.

"No," I whined.

"Who is it?" Edward asked, frowning.

"It's probably Jax. Dinner at his place, tonight, remember?" I sighed. I just had to go and make plans with him at the library this morning.

Edward chuckled, getting out of bed. He pulled on a pair of jeans. "I'll go tell him we'll be right over."

I sat up and pulled my towel closed. "Okay."

Edward smiled. "Don't look so disappointed. We have plenty of time make mental images before you leave."

I giggled, as Edward ran to the door. I could hear him talking as I walked to the dresser. I put on a black cotton bra and matching panties. I was a little stiff from all of the physical activity this afternoon, so I decided to dress comfortably. I pulled on some black yoga capris and a cute striped v-neck t-shirt.

I went in the bathroom and scrunched my hair, and put on some lip gloss. Edward walked into the bathroom and hopped up on the counter. "Jax said dinner's ready in ten minutes," he said. "Can I get a rain check on dessert?"

I smiled. "Absolutely."


	72. Talk and Talent

**A/N - Happy Monday...if that's possible! haha! I hope you all had a great weekend! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 72 - Talk and Talent<strong>

Jax made barbeque roast beef sandwiches and French fries for dinner and it was phenomenal. I loved eating here. Kel and Jax's place may have looked like a bachelor pad, but Jax was a great cook.

There was zero weirdness about the 'cute in a baseball cap' comment from Jax, so I was starting to assume he just meant it as a friendly compliment and that was it. I was glad, because I enjoyed our neighbours' company.

Dallas and little Bryce were here, too. It was nice having a little group together, and the conversations seemed to flow easily. I was getting a kick out of Bryce who had barbeque sauce all over her face. She was too cute for words, really.

"So, Bella and I were thinking of hosting a movie night?" Edward said. I smiled, loving that he still wanted to set up our downstairs neighbour, Tony, with his lab partner, Cora. "You guys in?"

"It depends on the night? I have a late shift on Tuesday and Wednesday, next week," Dallas said.

"Next Thursday?" I said, shrugging.

"Sounds good to me," Edward said. "I'll spread the word."

Jax and Kel seemed excited about it, and I really was, too. It would be the first event Edward and I would host in our new apartment, besides my birthday party. But, I didn't get to help with that one. I was looking forward to making all sorts of munchies.

Edward smiled over at me, and I think he knew exactly what was going on in my head. I leaned in to kiss him, and he smiled wider. I think he wanted his dessert.

"Aw. You two are so cute," Dallas said, smiling, and setting her hand over her heart. Kel's eyes went straight to her chest, and I had to giggle. He looked up at me and shrugged, and Jax shook his head.

"Well, thanks for dinner, buddy," Edward said, standing up. "We gotta get up early. Lots of classes tomorrow, you know?"

Kel laughed, and I blushed. Edward was the most obvious person, ever. "Have fun," he said, and Edward laughed.

"Anyway, in case we don't see you guys before this Friday, my uncle is moving out here to Seattle, so he'll be staying with us until he can find his own place," Edward said. "So, just in case you see a guy in and out of our place, don't pepper spray him."

"Oh, that's so nice of you guys to let him stay." Dallas said, smiling.

"He's a great guy. Like a brother to me," Edward said.

"What does he look like?" Dallas asked, and Kel frowned a little. She giggled at his obvious jealous reaction. "Just so I know who I'm looking for. Don't worry so much." Kel smiled at her, but it looked forced. He was still jealous.

"He's tall like Edward, late thirties. He's got dark brown hair that he combs back and blue eyes. Oh, and he's almost always wearing khaki. He's a travel reporter."

Dallas giggled. "Sounds like a hottie."

"Yeah, he's pretty cute," I agreed. "His name is Liam."

"So this is what girl talk is like?" Jax asked, chuckling with Edward and Kel. "Just objectifying men?"

Dallas laughed. "Don't even go there. I'll bet men are worse than us. It's probably all boobs and sex with you guys, isn't it."

"Can't tell you. Man code," Kel said, making Dallas laugh, as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'd better the hell out of here, before I get myself in trouble," Edward said, making the guys laugh. We said our goodbyes and headed back across the hall.

Edward and I went to sit on the futon, and he flipped on the TV. He left it on some kind of vampire show, and I knew he just did that so I would snuggle close to his chest. "So, you think my Uncle Liam is cute?" Edward asked, smiling at me.

I laughed. "Oh, you know he is. He's related to you."

He laughed and leaned in to kiss me. "Cuter?"

I giggled, and rubbed my hand over Edward's abs and chest. "Not a chance."

"Good."

"So was Dallas right? About guys only talking about boobs and sex?

"Yes," he said with a straight face.

I laughed and slapped his shoulder. "You aren't supposed to tell me the truth."

"I've already told you guys are pigs. You know this. Locker rooms are about the filthiest places on Earth, and I'm not talking about the smell. Men are horrible people, Bella. Which is why I get jealous of other guys, because I know exactly where their minds are."

I laughed. "That's why I know poor Alice will never be allowed to date." Edward laughed, and nodded his head in agreement. "What are you thinking about right now?" I asked him, and he smiled.

"Sex."

I giggled. "No, seriously."

"I am serious. I'm thinking about taking off your yoga pants, and showing you what I'll be picturing during phone sex on Saturday night."

"Mm. What are you waiting for?"

He smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head. "I'm waiting for you to tell me why there was a condom in your backpack."

I laughed and tipped my head up to look at his handsome face. "I'm engaged to a spontaneous man," I said, winking at him. "In fact, I've stashed condoms everywhere in this apartment. I'm smart like that."

Edward laughed. "You are very smart." He stood up and reached for my hands. "Ready for bed, baby?"

I laughed. "It's eight o'clock."

"Oh, it that too early?" he asked, smiling as I took his hands and got to my feet.

"Just a bit, Edward." We started walking to our bedroom.

"Well, maybe I'm not interested in sleep."

"Really?" I asked, playing along.

Edward set his hands on my hips and lifted me up onto the bed. "Really." He tugged at my yoga pants and I lifted my hips for him, so he could pull them off. "We have some homework to do, here."

I giggled. "Which subject?"

"Art," he answered matter of factly. "I have to paint a picture in your mind." He crawled into bed with me, letting his fingers and mouth paint a beautiful picture on my body. My Edward was a talented artist. Very, very talented.

And, being so thoroughly satisfied, I fell asleep before nine o'clock. I could just hear Emmett teasing us for being senior citizens. I really missed the Cullens. I missed my dad and Heidi. I missed Forks. I couldn't wait to go back home for a visit, but we had to wait a week and a half.

I woke up around three in the morning after having a horrible nightmare about vampires stalking my dad and Heidi, and there was no one there to protect them. I got up, still dressed in my t-shirt, and wandered into the living room. I walked up to the glass doors of the balcony and looked out at the night sky.

I brushed a couple of stray tears from my cheeks and let out a deep calming breath. I hated dreams like that. I knew this dream was just a product of my imagination. We had watched the vampire show before bed, and I thought of home right before I fell asleep.

"Bella," I heard Edward whisper, from the other side of the room. I turned to look for him, and he was walking over to me. "What are you doing up? Are you okay?"

He reached me and I sniffled, wrapping my arms around his hips. "I just had a nightmare. I'm fine."

"Aw, baby girl. Why didn't you wake me up?" He pressed a long kiss to my forehead, and rubbed my back.

"Because, it was just about vampires. It was stupid."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't watch that stuff if it bothers you."

"It's okay. But, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to sleep anymore."

"Let's go watch TV," he suggested. "Get your mind off things. Maybe you'll fall asleep in my arms?"

I smiled, loving that Edward was willing to give up his sleep for me. "Okay, thank you, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too, angel."


	73. Trick Questions and Picket Fences

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 73 - Trick Questions and Picket Fences<strong>

"Oh, I should make milkshakes," I said, making Edward laugh. I figured if we were going to stay up in the middle of the night, watching TV, we might as well have some good food.

"Definitely," he said, winking at me. "What do you want to watch?"

"What about my new X-Files DVDs from Tony?"

"Not too scary?" he asked, bringing my hand up to his lips to kiss my palm.

"Nah. You'll protect me."

"Darn right, baby," he said, giving me a tight hug, groaning as he squeezed me.

I giggled, resting my chin on his chest. "Thank you for the hug."

"Those are free, you know."

I smiled up at his face. "I'm lucky to know the guy that gives them out."

Edward laughed, and slid his hands down to my bum, giving my cheeks a quick squeeze. He took my hand and we walked into the kitchen, together. Edward sat up on the counter and watched me as I got out the milk, ice cream and chocolate syrup.

"So, just vampires? What else happened in the dream?" he asked.

"Um, the vampires were trying to get my dad and Heidi."

"Aw, babe. Are you homesick?" he asked, hopping off of the counter.

"I don't think so," I said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He pressed a soft kiss to my cheek. "I love it here with you. I think it's just the adjustment. I mean, I was so used to seeing everybody, everyday. So, to go these stretches without them, I don't know. Maybe it'll just take some time?"

"I agree with you completely, Bella. Moving out it hard. I don't think I handled it very well last year," he admitted. "But, I have to say, it's been so much easier with you. You make me happy all the time. I love you, baby girl."

I smiled. "I love you, too, Edward."

"Plus, baby, we're getting married, so we won't really be moving home, anyway, right?"

I turned in his arms. "Like, you want us to get our own place in Forks?" It was funny, I hadn't really thought about where Edward and I were going to live after we were married.

Edward chuckled, and then leaned down to kiss my lips. "I do."

I giggled, loving the wedding reference. "I would love that."

"I'm glad. I don't really want to make love to my new bride under my parents' roof. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. We're going to need to make our own life, right?"

"Right."

I smiled. I turned on the blender and whipped up our milkshakes. Edward walked over and stuck a post it note with one of his cartoon flowers to the counter top, and then grabbed the glasses from the cupboard.

"Thank you. I love it," I said, smiling. I went into the fridge and got the whipped cream, topping off the milkshakes. Then, I drizzled a little chocolate sauce over the top.

"Well, there goes my workout," Edward teased, carrying the drinks to the living room.

"We deserve these," I said, sitting on the futon.

"Why?"

"I think we burned enough calories today to drink two of these, each."

Edward laughed. "You don't need to burn anything off. You are so tiny, baby."

I smiled, leaning over to kiss his lips. "Have you seen your body, Edward? It's insane how fit you are." I giggled to myself. "All of the little old ladies in Forks are going to be lined up around the block waiting for you to fill their prescriptions."

Edward laughed. "The little old ladies?"

I giggled. "Well, in my head, that's who it is. Plus, I'm sure all old ladies love a sexy pharmacist."

"No one under eighty?" he asked, taking my hands, and pulling me over to straddle his legs.

"Do you want woman under eighty to line up for you?"

He laughed. "I feel like this is a trick question."

"It is. It's one of those things that married woman do to trick their husbands into saying something offensive, so they can be mad at them."

Edward lifted his eyebrows. "You're not selling the whole marriage thing, here." I giggled, and he smiled. "Why would a wife want to be mad at her husband?"

"I have no idea. Maybe the make up sex?"

Edward laughed. "Okay, so let me see if I get this. You want me to say that I hope my client base as a pharmacist is young, pretty women, so you can get upset and jealous, and then I'll beg you for your forgiveness, and we'll have sex?"

I laughed. "I guess that's how it works."

Edward shook his head. "Why people want drama in their lives is beyond me. Why not just happiness and love and support?"

"I don't know, Edward. I was raised by my mom," I said. "In fact, that exact argument happened between my mom and her second husband, Phil. Just switch accountant for pharmacist."

Edward pulled me close to his chest and rubbed my back. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm sorry you didn't get to grow up seeing what a loving, healthy relationship looks like. Seeing that compliments go farther than insults, and that marriages do work out."

Leave it to Edward to see that the base of my joke was actually my own insecurities talking. "Do you have fears that we won't last?" he whispered into my hair.

"Not at all," I told him, honestly. "I know I'm going to be with you, forever. Do you?" I suddenly felt a little heartsick at the thought.

"You're mine, baby girl. Forever," he said, leaning back so he could look into my eyes. "Do you remember when I told you that I'm taking you to Arizona for our fortieth wedding anniversary?"

"I do."

He smiled, and kissed my lips. "Well, I meant it, Bella. I sort of already planned that trip in my mind."

I giggled. "Really?"

"Yeah. I know I'm only nineteen, and forever is a long time, but when I asked you to marry me, Bella, I meant it. You're stuck with me for life."

"Even if I throw out a trick question from time to time?"

"Even then," he agreed, making me smile.

We kissed a little, before I sat up beside him. Edward got up to get the DVD and I whistled at him when he bent down to put it in the player. He laughed, and then came back to sit beside me, and cover us in nanny's afghan.

We drank our slightly melted milkshakes while watching the first episode of The X-Files. I loved it. It was a little scary, but I was really into the romantic chemistry between Mulder and Scully. At five in the morning, I felt myself drifting off, again. Edward and I laid on the futon, and I fell asleep feeling safe and warm in his arms.

Thursday, September 16

I woke up at seven in the morning, and Edward was still sleeping. Our class started in a couple of hours, and I was thankful for the extra sleep I got this morning. And I only had good dreams, this time.

I kissed Edward's lips and he smiled before he opened his eyes. "Is it morning?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"It is, handsome," I said, kissing his bare chest. "I'm sorry for keeping you up."

He stretched his arms and then sat up. "Oh, don't worry about it. I had fun with you this morning. How did you sleep? Anymore nightmares?" He genuinely looked concerned and it warmed my insides.

"Nope. I just dreamt about us."

Edward smiled. "Mm. I'm intrigued. Did I do anything cool?"

I giggled when he winked at me. "We were playing with three little kids in the yard of a house with a white picket fence."

"Our yard? Our kids?" he asked, with a huge smile on his face, his eyes alive and sparkling.

I kissed his scratchy chin. "I think so."

"Boys, girls?"

"Two sweet girls in ruffled dresses and a little boy, rolling around in the grass with a dog," I said, smiling at his face.

"That sounds perfect to me," he said, leaning in to press a long, slow kiss to my lips. "I want that. Exactly." I smiled and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. So, did I.


	74. Ours

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 74 - Ours<strong>

Edward and I got ready for school, and I made us blueberry pancakes. I felt so lucky to have Edward, so I wanted to spoil him a little. He was the perfect man for me, so supportive. When I had nightmares, he didn't just roll over and go back to sleep. He got up and talked to me about it, tried to make me feel better.

But the most exciting thing we talked about this morning, was getting our own place. Yes, we had the apartment in Seattle, but he meant, we had to get a place back home in Forks. I was thrilled. I felt so grown up, too.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, as we ate breakfast.

"The house," I said, smiling.

"Our house," Edward said, winking at me. "We'll look around this summer when we're home, before the wedding. Maybe that can be our project. We can paint walls and buy furniture."

I giggled. "And plan a wedding?"

"Ah, let our moms handle it. You've already got your dress. We have a life to plan."

"Aw. I love that," I said, smiling. "Plus, I should just let you plan the flowers."

He laughed. "Red roses. Done. Next?"

I couldn't stop giggling. "You've got these wedding plans right under control, don't you? Maybe you should work with our moms."

He smiled, and leaned forward to kiss my lips. "You know what. Forget the moms. I would rather work with _you_ on the wedding. It's ours."

"Can we have twinkle lights?" I asked, biting at his bottom lip.

He groaned. "Of course. What's a wedding without twinkle lights?"

I laughed. "I love you." I stood up and took our plates to the sink. "Let's go to school. I'm dying to know what kind of candy you're going to buy us from the vending machine this morning."

Gummy frogs. Those yummy green apple frogs with the white marshmallow tummies. That's what Edward and I shared during our Sociology lecture today. And sharing candy with Edward was fast becoming one of my favourite traditions of the semester. It was cute, and so Edward.

We worked our way through the rest of our classes, and even spent our lunch break working on homework. We were a boring couple, today, but I didn't want to have to worry about homework while I was gone this weekend. And Edward wanted to be free to spend time with Liam, so one day of really hard work wasn't going to kill us.

We were just as studious when we got home at the end of the day. Edward and I sat at the dining room table, and I got a ton of reading done, while he read over his lab for the next day.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him at five-thirty, reaching over to rub his thigh.

"Uh, yeah," he said, looking up from his books. "Do you want me to order a pizza or something?"

"I can cook, baby," I said, smiling. "It'll be a nice break."

"I feel like I'm being boring," he said. I laughed, tangling my fingers into the hair at the back of Edward's head. He smiled and brought his lips to mine. "You didn't deny it."

I laughed harder, as he pressed kisses to my face. "Maybe a little," I admitted. "But, I'm just as boring, I'm sure."

"Nah. Pretty girls are never boring."

"Aw. You don't need to sweet talk. I'm going to make dinner. Any requests?"

"Uh, I really like when you make that homemade meat sauce for spaghetti."

"Done." I leaned in for a kiss before heading into the kitchen.

"Thank you," Edward called, and I smiled. I loved spoiling him, taking care of him. I heard Edward's cell ring and then him laughing. I smiled as I got the beef browning in the frying pan. I could listen to Edward laugh all day.

And based on how much he was laughing, I knew it was Liam. Edward truly loved his uncle. They had such an amazing relationship. I was thrilled for Edward that Liam was moving out here, closer to him. He deserved this.

Edward talked the whole time I cooked, and I was just draining the pasta when Edward walked in the kitchen. "She's making dinner," he said, and then laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I know." He took the phone away from his ear and passed it to me. "It's Uncle Liam."

I took the phone from Edward and he went right to work bringing out dishes. "Hey, Liam. You're not cancelling on me, are you?" I teased.

"I would never cancel on a beautiful woman," he said, making me blush and laugh. Edward smiled at me and shook his head. "I was actually just calling to triple check that you still wanted my sorry ass on your couch."

"Of course," I said, laughing. "You need to take care of Edward for me this weekend." Edward slapped my bum, and I giggled.

"Sounds like it," Liam said, laughing. "Anyway, I just called to let you know that my flight lands at four twenty tomorrow afternoon." He proceeded to give me all the gate info, and I wrote it all down on Edward's orange post it notes he left on the counter last night.

"Got it," I said, putting the cap back on the pen. "Why didn't you just tell Edward?"

"I always trust a woman with the important stuff, sweetheart. The man can't even cook."

I laughed and shook my head. "Ah. It's fine with me."

"I'll teach him something while I'm there, okay?"

"Sounds great." I leaned back against the counter, and watched Edward stir my meat sauce that was simmering on the stove. "We're really excited for you to move out here. Edward, especially."

"Thanks, Bella. That means a lot to me, actually. I love that kid."

"That makes two of us," I said, smiling. Edward splashed sauce onto the stove and looked back at me over his shoulder, mouthing the word 'sorry.' I laughed. "I'd better pass you back to Edward. He's making a mess of my kitchen."

Liam laughed. "Don't worry about it. I've got to run finish packing. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't wait. Have a safe flight, Liam." We said our goodbyes and I hung up, passing Edward his phone back.

"Nice talk with my really cute uncle?" Edward asked, teasing me over my comment to Dallas about what Liam looked like.

"You're not jealous are you?" I asked, spooning sauce over our pasta.

"Nope. You're wearing my ring," he said.

"Put a ring on it, huh, Beyonce?" I asked, making Edward laugh.

"Are you going to call me that, forever?" Edward asked, smiling.

"No. Just when you literally quote her," I said, carrying our plates out to the dining room table.

"I love you," he said, sitting down, before shovelling his pasta into his mouth. I laughed. I knew there was a real male in there, behind all the sweetness. Boys. Hopefully, I would be able to handle two of them for the next few weeks.

Edward washed the dishes, and I dried once we finished our dinner. "I'm done my homework for tonight," he said, looking over at me. "Do you have a lot of work left to do?"

I smiled. "I'm finished, too. You want to help me pack?"

"You're packing already?" Edward actually looked sad.

"Well, I'm figuring that I won't have time tomorrow night with Liam getting settled," I explained. "And stop looking so depressed. You're going to make me cry."

Edward chuckled. "Sorry. I just love you."

"Aw. I love you, too." I said, putting away the last of the dishes. "Come on. I'll let you pick out my panties."

Edward chuckled. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."


	75. Tanya

**A/N - Happy Thursday! It's Writer's Group night for me! So excited! Thanks, again, for reading everyday! You are all amazing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 75 - Tanya<strong>

**Friday, September 17**

Today was the big day. Liam was moving to Seattle and Edward was over the moon. I honestly saw best man potential in Liam for our wedding. Edward and Liam were like brothers, but it was more than that. Liam wanted Edward to be the best person he could be. He was like a mentor, almost. It was a beautiful thing to see, actually.

Liam didn't need to check with me three times to make sure it okay to stay with us. I was looking forward to it, actually. I was a caregiver, by nature. I liked to nurture and take care of people, so a full house was my cup of tea.

It was also the last day that Edward and I would spend together, until Sunday. My flight wasn't until tomorrow morning, and I already missed my fiancé. Last night, Edward helped me pack my suitcase.

"Four pairs?" he asked, laying out black lace, white lace, my new white and purple striped boy shorts from Wal-Mart and bright pink cheeky panties.

"I don't need four pairs," I told him, giggling. "I'll be gone just one night."

Edward shrugged, smirking at me. "Well, I can't narrow it down anymore than that."

"I'll do my best to wear them all," I promised.

"Send pictures," he said, winking at me.

We had made love on the bed, that was scattered with clothes. We couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Edward whispered how much he loved me between kisses, and I couldn't stop smiling.

We went to bed early and got up at six for our early classes. Edward had his lab with Tanya today, so I'd be reading in the library after my lit class. And then when we got home, I'd be spending the rest of the day in the kitchen. I had so much cooking to do for the boys. Yeah, Liam could cook, but he was a guest, and I wanted to make sure Edward ate.

I was sitting in the library, looking at my phone. It was ten after ten, so I knew Edward would be here any second. I couldn't wait to have him all myself for the rest of the afternoon.

But, when he walked into the library, he was with Tanya. I liked her and was so over the jealousy, but I wanted my boy, alone, right now. Edward leaned in to kiss my lips, and smiled at me. "Hey, baby."

"Hey, Bella," Tanya said, sitting down across from me. "Edward and I didn't finish getting our lab written up. It's only going to take us about twenty minutes."

"Oh, that's okay," I said, smiling. Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek, again, before he and Tanya started talking Chemistry. I finished my assignment and then packed up my books. I went to the bathroom while I waited.

I was washing my hands when Tanya walked in and hopped up on the counter. "Hey," I said, surprised to see her.

"Hi, um. I just wanted to apologize for any weirdness earlier this week at the bar. You know with my crazy friends?" she said, smiling at me, sweetly. "I know that most of them hit on you, and I hope you don't think I'm strange, or anything."

"Oh, no. Of course not," I said, honestly. "You have a great group of friends, actually. And I really liked the band."

Tanya smiled. "Yeah, they're great." She looked down and swung her legs on the edge of the counter. "I just, well, I really like you and Edward, and I'd like for us to be friends. I don't really know too many people outside of the band crowd, you know?"

I smiled back at her. "I like you, too, Tanya," I said, hopping up beside her. "Can I be honest?"

"Of course."

"I was a little jealous at first. Edward is my life, and I felt a little threatened until I got to know you a bit better, and found out how great you are."

I figured that I would be completely forthcoming with Tanya, as I had been with Dallas. Honesty always worked. And, in fact, I truly considered Dallas to be a close friend, now. Already. And I wanted the same result with Tanya.

She smiled. "That really means a lot to me, actually. The great part, not the jealous part." We laughed. "Besides Sara, who I met through the guys, I don't really have a close girlfriend. Most of my friends are guys."

"Well, if you're interested, Edward and I are having a movie night next Thursday at our place. A bunch of friends, food, TV. Mostly people from our building, which happen to be mostly guys." I laughed. "I guess most of my friends in Seattle are guys, too."

"That's cool, though. I would love to come by. That wouldn't be weird? You know, with me not being from the building?"

"Oh, absolutely not. The more people the better. Edward's actually trying to set up the guy from downstairs with his other Chem lab partner."

"Really? That's so cute."

"I know. It was sort of my thing last summer, and I think I passed the matchmaker bug along to him."

"You guys are really adorable, together."

"Yeah. He's perfect."

"Has he got a brother?" she asked, and I laughed.

"He has two, but they're in high school."

"Shoot."

"Do you want to be set up?" I asked her.

"Um. Maybe. I'm pretty lonely. Like I have my friends, and stuff, but, sometimes I just want to hang out at a little café, and bat my eyelashes and giggle at a cute boy over coffee. I'm not always into the come ons you get at the club, you know?"

"Yeah. I get that. I'll be on the lookout for you, 'kay?"

Tanya surprised me by wrapping her arms around me and giving me a tight hug. "Thank you, Bella. I feel really lucky to have met you."

"Aw. You're so sweet," I said, smiling. "Are you doing anything for lunch?"

"Actually, I'm heading home. My parents own a u-pick berry farm just outside of the city. Strawberries, raspberries, blueberries. My mom makes pies. It's very homey and warm and I miss it when I'm here," Tanya confessed, with a wistful smile.

"That sounds amazing. Have a great time."

"Hey, you and Edward should come check it out, sometime. We still have a lot of berries out there."

"Sounds awesome. We'll compare schedules, soon," I said, hopping off the counter. "We'd better get back out there. Edward's probably feeling left out."

Tanya laughed and we walked out of the bathroom to find Edward pacing outside. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Tanya laughed. "You know him so well," she said to me. "I'll see you guys next week."

"Bye, Tanya," Edward said, as she left. "What happened? Are you okay?"

I smiled up at his face, and set my hand on his cheek. "I'm amazing. Tanya and I had a great chat."

"I was worried about you," he whispered, leaning in to kiss me.

"Don't." I took his hand and led him out of the library. "I'm a big girl, you know."

He smiled. "But, you're my baby girl. And I like to protect you."

"Mm. I love when you call me that," I said.

"Should we go home and fool around until I have to pick up Uncle Liam?" he asked, making me giggle.

"Well, I did want to cook for you boys," I said, smirking at him.

"So, your making me pick between sex and food?" he asked, making me laugh as we got in the car. "Because that's mean. Your cooking is to die for, but your body is divine."

I giggled. "What if I said you can have both?"

"I would say that I love you."

"Good boy." Edward groaned a little and sped up the car.

"Keep talking, Bella. Tell me dirty things."

I giggled, taking his hand and setting it on my thigh, which he squeezed, lightly. "I want you to hurry up and get us home, baby. Then I want you to strip off all of my clothes and cover me in chocolate syrup and whipped cream."

"Mm, Bella. That sounds like heaven." He looked over at me when he stopped at the last light before our building. And based on the look on his face, I was in for a little piece of heaven of my own.


	76. Delicious

**A/N - It's Friday! Those have to be the best two words on Earth! I hope you all have a great one. Thank you for reading and for the great reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 76 - Delicious<strong>

So, there I sat, naked on the kitchen counter, covered in whipped cream and chocolate syrup that was dripping down my chest to my stomach. Edward, who was equally naked, stood in front of me with a wicked smirk on his face. I was the meal, and I was very excited.

"Look at you," he whispered, before tucking his face into the crook of my neck, and licking my hot skin. "You are beyond sexy, baby. How did I get so lucky?"

I hummed, as he bit down on my shoulder. "You smiled at the right girl," I said, earning a chuckle.

"Mm. A delicious girl," he said, before licking a path across my chest.

"A sticky girl," I added, giggling when he licked up the chocolate on my stomach.

"Well, I'll just have to clean you up, huh?" he asked, rubbing his big, warm hands up and down the outside of my thighs.

I was teasing Edward in the car on the way home. And let's face it, I was horrible at dirty talk, and whipped cream was all I could come up with. He, however, took me seriously, and started stripping my clothes off the minute we walked in the door of the apartment.

I agreed to play along with the dessert toppings for three reasons. The first, and most important, was that he gave me the puppy dog eyes, and actually pouted. The second reason, was that he played the 'I'm going to miss you all weekend' card. And I couldn't deny him his request. And the third reason, was that he let me pull my hair up, and promised not to get chocolate in it. There was no way I'd have time to rewash and dry it before Liam got here.

Edward circled his tongue around my nipple, before pulling it between his teeth. I groaned and threw me head back. "Shit, baby. I need to be inside of you," he said, quickly. He stepped back, obviously wanting to get a condom from the bathroom, but not wanting to leave me, at the same time.

"Baby. In the utensil drawer," I whispered, still breathless from his talented mouth.

Edward laughed, and yanked open the drawer. He pulled out a condom and laughed. "I love you, Bella," he said, tearing it open.

I giggled at the sheer delight on his face. "I told you I hid them everywhere."

"I know you did," he said, walking back over to me. "You are so damn smart and perfect and sexy."

He covered my mouth with his and I groaned as he slid into me. Edward kept kissing me, as his hands slid over my hips to my bum, to pull me closer to him, our sticky chests pressing together. I pulled back and cried out.

"Edward, you feel so good," I whispered, leaning forward to bite his shoulder. He groaned and moved faster in response. Biting always got him. From the first little nip I gave his ear on the beach back in Forks, to the full out hard bites in throws of passion, my man liked my teeth.

"God, Bella," he breathed, sliding his hand up to the back of my neck. He started a little trail of nips and licks and kisses down the column of my throat. I could feel myself losing control. It only took me a minute before I found my release, and Edward wasn't too far behind me.

"Mm," I hummed, resting my cheek on Edward's shoulder, my legs still wrapped around his hips. I couldn't really form words right now. I felt whole and complete and just plain happy. But then again, that was the effect Edward had on me. Always.

"Should we go have a bath and get unsticky?" Edward asked, running his fingertips up and down my back.

"If you carry me," I said, completely exhausted. I had no idea how I was going to cook, now, but I didn't regret this moment of passion with Edward in the least. I loved that we could celebrate us all the time.

I think it was important for our relationship. We were engaged and living together, and trying to mix in a full time college career at the same time. We were making new friends and missed our family back at home. Plus, we would be apart for the whole weekend, which was a first for us.

So, with so much always going on, I thoroughly enjoyed the little escapes from reality with my fiancé. He was amazing at showing me that I was all that mattered to him in that moment. I loved him so much. He was truly my foundation in life.

"Of course, I'll carry you," he said, smiling at me, as he leaned back a little. He carried me, hands on my bum, all the way to the bathroom, where he set me on the bathroom counter to fill the tub.

"You look like you're going to fall asleep, baby," he said, coming back over to carry me to the bathtub.

I smiled lazily as I sunk into the tub, leaning back against Edward's chest. "I might," I said, setting my palms on Edward's knees.

"Do it, then," he whispered, rubbing his hands over my stomach under the water. "Close your eyes and drift off, baby. I won't let you drown."

"Okay," I said, shutting my eyes, and listening to Edward hum a sweet melody in my ear. I felt myself falling asleep, and the next thing I remember is waking up in bed, all bundled up in our comforter. Edward was so darn cute.

I got out of bed, and laughed when I saw that Edward had dressed me in the baseball t-shirt I used as PJs, back in the day when I actually dressed for bed. I noticed it was two o'clock already. I had so much work to do. If I got going on the boys' weekend lasagna now, I would have time to whip up some dessert, and then get busy making dinner for Edward, Liam and I.

I walked into the kitchen and found Edward cleaning. He was wearing nothing but white boxer briefs, and was singing to himself as he scrubbed the kitchen counters with a sponge.

"Hey, handsome," I said, making him jump a little.

He smiled and threw the sponge into the sink, before walking over to me. "I love you in this t-shirt," he said, sliding his hands up and down my sides.

"I figured, since you did dress me in it," I teased, slapping my hands on his bum cheeks. "I can't believe I passed out."

Edward smirked and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. "I am just that talented, huh?"

I giggled. "You know you are, babe. Thank you for cleaning the kitchen. It looks great."

"There was a sexy Bella shaped bum print on the counter, and I didn't want Uncle Liam to see it," Edward said, making me blush.

"There was not."

Edward chuckled and leaned down to kiss my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said. "But, I have to kick you out of the kitchen. I have an insane amount of cooking to do."

"Can we compromise?"

"Yes."

He laughed. "Okay. First, I made us peanut butter sandwiches for lunch. We didn't eat, except each other." He winked and I laughed. "And, secondly, I'll sing to you while you cook. In my underwear."

I smiled. "Thank you, baby. You take such good care of me," I said, squeezing his bum.

"Well, I do want you to come back from your trip on Sunday."

"Aw. Of course I'll come back, baby. I couldn't live without you."

Edward smiled. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

I giggled. "As if you had any doubt. I couldn't leave a man with this body."

Edward laughed. "I knew you were with me for my abs."

I laughed harder and brought my hand up to run my fingers over his stomach. "I really do like your abs. Actually, you have a whole bunch of amazing parts, and they all make up the perfect man. But, my favourite part is right here." I set my hand on his chest over his heart. "It makes you unique and special."

"I love you, baby girl."

And, true to his word, Edward sat on the clean countertop and sang to me while I whipped up a quick batch of peanut butter cookies, and prepared the lasagna. He sang for an hour and a half straight, hopping down to feed me bites of my PB sandwich in between songs. I was amazed. He was perfect. And the view was pretty darn hot, too.

"I've got to run pick up Uncle Liam," Edward said, hopping off the counter at around three thirty. "Do you want to come with me?"

"I would love to, but I want to make dinner so he can eat when he gets here."

Edward wrapped me in his arms and kissed my lips. "I love you for being so amazing. Thank you for letting my uncle crash here, for cooking all this delicious food for us, and for doing it all with a smile on your face," he said, smiling at me.

"Aw, Edward," I said, smiling back at him. "You're welcome. I love spoiling you." I winked at him. "And your cute uncle, too." He laughed and spanked me, and stole one more kiss. Exactly the reaction I was hoping for.


	77. Superwoman

**A/N- Happy Saturday! Sorry this is a litle late...took my Gran to IHOP for breakfast! Family first, right? Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 77 - Superwoman<strong>

I was dressed in yoga pants and a cute green beaded tunic, comfy, but cute. I had the table set, the centerpiece an overfilled plate of fresh homemade peanut butter cookies. The lasagna for the boys dinner all weekend was in the fridge, and my supper of glazed pork chops, oven roasted potatoes and a garden salad was ready to serve.

I had even tackled most of the dishes, just leaving the pans to soak. Okay, so maybe I was superwoman. I wouldn't deny it. Maybe I was trying a little too hard, but I wanted to be a good hostess, and I felt a little guilty for having to leave town the next day.

I mean, we were having a houseguest over to stay. But, more than that, Edward and I had only been living together for two weeks, and I was already leaving. We were still getting settled.

In all fairness to me, this trip was a birthday gift from my mom. And it was Edward's idea. Plus, I was going to get to share an amazing moment with my best friend before her wedding.

But, a part of me, a big part, didn't want to leave. I loved my life with my perfect fiancé, in our perfect apartment, with our adorable kitten baby. Life was good, and even though this trip was only for two days, I knew it would be a real challenge for me and Edward to get through.

I heard Edward's laughter in the hall before he had even opened the door, and it made me smile. I picked up the kitty, ran over to open the door, and I smiled when I saw the guys carrying a trunk up the stairs.

"My uncle is a pirate, Bella. He travels with a trunk."

I giggled, and Liam smiled at me. "It's a conversation piece," he defended. As soon as the guys set the trunk down in the hallway, Liam came over to pull me into a tight hug. "Hey, honey," he said, kissing the top of my head. "You look beautiful."

I blushed at the compliment, and Edward laughed. "Okay. First house rule. No flirting with my fiancé."

Liam laughed, and shook his head, before winking at me. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him, huh?"

"I'm in the room," Edward said, laughing. He came over to kiss my lips. "Dinner smells great, angel. We've got a few more bags to bring up."

"Okay, take your time," I said, smiling as Edward kissed Robbie on the top of the head.

I sat on the trunk and watched the guys bring up two more loads of Liam's bags. I guess this wasn't a vacation. He had to bring all of his clothes with him.

Edward shut the door after the last load, and Liam let out a deep breath. "Welcome to Seattle," I said, smiling. He was wearing khaki pants and a black polo. I held back my laughter, thinking of what I had said to Dallas. The man wore a lot of khaki.

"Thank you, Bella," Liam said. "Do you have somewhere I can clean up, quickly?"

"The bathroom is right behind you," Edward said.

Liam nodded and slipped into the bathroom. Edward walked over and took Robbie from me. He cuddled the kitten to his chest and it made me smile. "Excited that he's finally here?" I asked, quietly, as Edward and I walked into the dining room.

"Very," he said, kissing my cheek. "We laughed the whole way here."

"I heard you," I said. "I don't think I'll be able to stop smiling. Your laugh is contagious."

Edward laughed, and of course, I smiled. "Good. I love your smile." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"I'd better get used to this sight, huh?" Liam asked, as he walked into the room.

"Definitely," Edward said, smiling at me. "We have magnetic lips."

"That's cute, kids," he said.

"Okay, let me go get dinner. You must be starving from your flight," I said, hurrying into the kitchen.

"Bella," Liam said from behind me. "I appreciate all the work you did this afternoon, but honey, please don't work yourself to death for me, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered, feeling the darn tears pooling in my eyes My god, I was an overemotional mess today. I laughed at myself as I wiped my eyes.

"Dammit," I heard Liam whisper under his breath. "Shit, sweetheart. I'm sorry. What did I say?"

Edward came running into the kitchen and had me in his arms, immediately. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing. I feel so stupid," I said rubbing at my eyes. "Just ignore me, okay?" I laughed. "I'm tired and excited and nervous about tomorrow. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? I can get a hotel?" Liam asked.

"Are you trying to make me cry, again?" I asked, teasing him, and making both guys laugh. "I want you here. I promise."

"Okay. Kick my ass out the minute you change your mind."

"Never," I said. "I'll probably cry when you find your own apartment."

"I believe that," Edward said, earning a slap on the bum from me. Liam smiled at us, and then took the salad out to the table. Edward pulled me into a tight hug, and kissed the top of my head. "Are you really upset about this trip? Was it a stupid idea?"

"No, baby. I'm so excited to see Angela and my mom. I'm just going to miss you."

Edward reached up and ran his hand through my hair. "I know, Bella. But, don't." I frowned at him, and he laughed. "I want you to have fun. That's what this is about."

"You are an amazing man, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too, sugar," he said, pressing a nice, soft kiss to my lips. "Should we go eat?

I laughed. Edward and his sweetness had made me forget everything, again, even dinner. "Yeah. Of course," I said, shaking my head at myself. Edward and I carried out the rest of the food and joined Liam at the table.

"This looks amazing, Bella. Really," Liam said, filling his plate. I smiled. I loved when people ate my cooking. I felt so proud.

"You're going to get fat living here," Edward said to Liam, making us all laugh. "She's a very talented girl in the kitchen."

"With food this good, hell, who cares, right?" Liam asked, smiling over at me.

"Thank you," I said, smiling back.

We all shared a great meal and Liam told us about his flight, and all about New York City. I had never been, before, and it sounded amazing. "Why did you want to leave?" I asked, puzzled that someone who so clearly loved the city would move away from it.

"Well, the paper I worked for owned me. I was never home, never in the country, really. So, yeah, I owned an apartment in New York, but I didn't get to live there, to enjoy it. So, I figured, I'd get out of there, and the next time I go back, it will be for me, to enjoy it."

"That's beautiful, Liam," I said. "Sometimes it takes leaving to really appreciate what you have." I thought back to Forks and smiled.

"We should write a book of reflections," he suggested, as he ate his fifth cookie, making me smile. "That, or I'm going to use you to make my articles more appealing to female readers. More romantic."

"Aw. I would love that, actually," I said. I looked over at Edward, and he was smiling at me. He seemed happy that Liam's move had worked out so well.

"God, I'm stuffed," Liam said, standing up and stretching. "Come on, Edward. Let's get these dishes cleaned up."

I laughed. "You don't have to do that, Liam. You must be tired."

"Oh, I'm not that old, yet, honey. And I travel for a living. A little cross country flight is nothing to me."

"Well, if you insist," I said, making Liam and Edward laugh.

I sat on the kitchen counter and watched the boys wash and dry the dishes. Liam and Edward were teasing each other, and I just sat back and laughed. This was exactly what I had been looking forward to. Their incredible bond. I was really looking forward to the next couple of weeks, and Edward's beautiful smile.


	78. Dresses and Distractions

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I love how excited you all seem to be about Liam! He's one of my favourite characters, too! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 78 - Dresses and Distractions<strong>

After dinner, we set up the futon for Liam, and despite his claims that he wasn't too old for travelling, he fell asleep as soon as he lied down. It was sweet. I covered him in an afghan and Robbie curled up on his chest. Liam was fitting in perfectly.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "I would love that."

So, off we went, hand in hand, up the street and around the apartment property. "Dinner was amazing, Bella," he said as we walked.

"Thank you. It was as much for you as it was for Liam. You know, with it being our last night together, and all."

"Bella," he sighed. I knew he didn't want me to worry so much about leaving him, but I couldn't help it. "This weekend is going to go by so fast, you won't have time to miss me."

I giggled. "Promise?"

"Promise. Oh, and don't forget the phone sex. We're still going to try it out, right?"

"Um. Yeah. I'm actually really nervous about that."

"Really?" Edward asked. "It's just me, lover. And if you want, I'll do all the talking."

"Mm. I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about that. I like when you talk to me when we," I lowered my voice as a group of college students walked by. "When we're having sex."

Even though I used a hushed voice, one of the guys looked over at me and smiled. I blushed, and Edward frowned at him. It was hilarious and embarrassing at the same time. "Sorry," I said, giggling.

Edward smiled down at me. "It's okay. I just don't like other men looking at you." I raised my eyebrows and he shook his head at himself. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong, and sounded a little crazy, controlling boyfriend, didn't it?"

I laughed. "No, it's okay. I know you're not like that. And I know how you feel. You're mine, and I don't like girls looking at you, either."

"Thank you, baby. I love how you get me," he said, squeezing my hand.

We ended up at the park and Edward started pushing me on the swing in the children's playground. I loved moments like this. Just Edward and I, together, having fun. "What kind of wedding dress do you think Angela is going to get? One like yours?"

I giggled. Edward was trying to get details on what my dress looked like. But, that comment did remind me that I needed to call Esme tonight and have her send me a photo of my dress so I could show Angie.

"I have no idea, babe," I said, smiling. "She seems the type to want to be a princess, though. I think she'll go for the cupcake look. You know, poofy, and sequined."

"I'm excited to go to her and Ben's wedding on New Year's Eve," he said, obviously figuring out that I wasn't going to give him any hints.

"Me, too." I smiled. "I still can't believe she's getting married before we are. I mean, they only started dating in May."

"Well, we only started dating in April."

I laughed. "If feels longer than that," I mused.

"Am I that boring?" he asked, chuckling.

"Oh, hardly, Edward," I laughed. "It just feels like you've always been in my life. Like, everything fun I've ever done has been within the last six months. Does that make sense?"

"It does, baby. I'm just teasing you. My life started with you, too."

"Aw. You're the sweetest."

"I know," he said, chuckling. He stopped pushing me, and walked around in front of me. I set my feet down in the sand and stopped the swing. Edward held the chains and leaned down to kiss my lips. "Want to head back up?"

"Are you suggesting that you want to get me naked, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, in my most seductive voice.

Edward smirked. "I love how you think, sexy girl."

I laughed. "Yeah. Like you weren't thinking the same thing," I said.

I hopped out of the swing, ducked under his arms and ran back towards our building. I heard Edward laugh behind me, and then about ten seconds later, I felt his warm, strong arms wrap around me. He pressed a kiss to the side of my neck.

"A chase, huh?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Does that turn you on? You run from me, a lot" he whispered in my ear.

I giggled. "It must."

"Well, your yoga pants are turning me on," he admitted, and I laughed. "Let's go up to bed."

We held hands and walked up to our apartment. I peeked in at Liam, and he and Robbie were still asleep. It was so adorable. Robbie had a new snuggle buddy. Edward and I went into our room, and I grabbed my phone, before flopping on the bed.

"You don't need your phone tonight," Edward said, pulling his shirt over his head.

I laughed. "You're horrible, Edward. I need to call your mom."

He laughed with me and climbed into bed beside me. "You're not telling on me, are you?" he teased, winking at me.

"No, I love a bad boy. And I'd rather punish you, thanks."

Edward groaned and leaned in to kiss me. It was a hot, needy kiss, and I almost forgot about my phone call. But, I'd promised Angie that I'd show her my dress, so I had to call. I reached up and rubbed Edward's shoulder.

"Baby, just let me call your mom, quickly," I whispered against his lips.

"Don't talk about my mom when I'm kissing you," he said. I burst out laughing, and then covered my mouth with my hand, hoping I hadn't woken Liam. Edward was smiling at me, and he looked gorgeous.

"Two minutes, handsome," I said. "Then, it's just you and me."

"Fine," he said, pouting out his lip. I giggled and nipped at it, teasing us both.

I dialled the Cullens, and smiled the second I heard Esme's voice. "Hi, honey."

"Hi, Esme. How's everyone back home?"

"Oh, we're all doing good. We miss you both, though. I'm finding we have so much extra food here without Edward."

I laughed. "I believe it." I rolled over to face Edward and rubbed my hand over his bare chest. He was laying his head on the pillow, smiling at me. So gorgeous. "Liam got in, today."

"He called when he landed. I'm excited to have my baby brother so close. It's good for the kids."

"Oh, it's like Christmas morning for Edward. He hasn't stopped smiling," I told her, making her laugh.

"I believe that," she said. "How's Liam settling in?"

"Oh, he's asleep, already," I said, smiling.

Esme and I talked a little longer, about the kids and Ninja the kitten, who was settling in nicely to the Cullen home. Jasper and Alice took turns sleeping with the cat, which I thought was adorable, and Emmett was still working on teaching him tricks.

Edward started rubbing his hand up and down on my hip. His simple touch was like fire, though, and I quickly got to the point of the call, asking if Esme could send me an e-mail with a photo of me in my wedding dress that she had taken on Sunday in the boutique. She happily agreed and after telling me to give hugs to Edward and Liam for her, she hung up to send the e-mail.

"I should have known that call would take more than two minutes," Edward said, smiling and letting his hand slide over my hip to my bum the second I hung up the phone.

"You know girls," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning in for a kiss.

"I do. And you are so sexy." He kissed me, again, just like he had before I called Esme. He pulled back. "Can I please see the wedding dress, Bella?" he asked, before licking my lips.

I pushed his shoulders and rolled on top of him. "You have to wait, baby," I said, sliding my hands down his arms. He interlaced our fingers, and squeezed my hands. "But, maybe I can take your mind off of it."

He chuckled. "I'm confident you can do just that."


	79. Thirty Six Hours

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 79 - Thirty Six Hours<strong>

**Saturday, September 18**

"Wake up, pretty girl," Edward whispered in my ear. I felt his fingers caressing my cheek and it made me smile.

"What time is it?" I groaned. I knew I had to wake up at four in the morning. My flight left at 7:15AM, but I had to be at the airport an hour before my flight. Which was why, after a thorough snuggle session with Edward last night, I had gone to bed at nine o'clock.

"It's four, baby," he said, kissing my cheek.

"I don't want to go," I grumbled. And in that moment, I truly didn't. Edward smelled like yesterday's cologne and sleep and man, and it was so comfortable and soothing. It was home, and I was warm and his arms were holding me to his chest.

"Yes, you do," he whispered. "Just think of the reunion sex on Sunday night when you get home."

I giggled, but snuggled closer to him, tucking my head under his chin. "I love you," I mumbled into his neck, before placing a soft kiss to his skin.

"I love you, too, baby girl," he said, rubbing my arm, and kissing my temple.

I tipped my head up to look at him, and he gave me a sweet smile. One that said he was going to miss me as much as I was going to miss him. I kissed him, and that led to the shedding of clothes, and Edward making love to me, slowly, softly, and quietly.

It was a beautiful moment and I felt so completely loved. I could do this. I could go to Arizona and go shopping with Ang. I could go to Denver and have a girls day with my mom. Because I had a man back home that was missing me, but wanting me to have a great time. Edward was amazing.

I got out of bed and had a quick shower, French braided my hair, and brushed my teeth. I walked into our room and pulled on a pair of yoga pants, a comfy sports bra and a white tank top. I walked into the living room, and smiled as I heard Liam explaining to Edward how to make hash browns. They were cooking for me, and I loved them both for it.

I went over to the computer to print out the photo of my wedding dress while Edward was in the kitchen, and then I erased the e-mail from Esme, so Edward wouldn't be tempted to peek while I was gone.

I slipped the photo into one of my novels for school and packed it in my suitcase, before I walked into the kitchen to check on the boys. "Hey, guys. Breakfast smells amazing," I said, making Edward smile over his shoulder at me.

"Apparently, I'm being taught how to spoil a woman," He said, making me giggle, as he stood beside Liam at the stove. I walked over to him and pressed my chest to his back and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You boys are sweet," I said. "Thank you."

"I'll have him ship shape by the time you get home, tomorrow," Liam teased, and Edward reached over to slap his uncle on the shoulder.

"You're acting like I'm a heathen," Edward said. "I spoil her."

I giggled. "It's true, Liam. He takes very good care of me." I had to defend my fiancé. He was the best man I knew.

"Does he cook for you?"

Edward laughed. "I'll have you know, I make a mean peanut butter sandwich."

Liam laughed, and looked over his shoulder at me. "Like I said, I'll have him ship shape for you."

I giggled. "Thank you," I said, "but I love him the way he is." I rubbed his abs over his shirt, and kissed his back.

"Thank you, baby girl," Edward said, setting his hand over one of mine.

"God, you've got her brainwashed."

"It's my charm," Edward said, laughing with Liam.

The boys kept teasing each other, while they finished cooking. But, they must have done something right, because the hash browns, scrambled eggs and bacon were amazing. Edward watched me eat his hash browns, either making sure I liked them, or that I didn't die. It was cute.

"Wow, guys. Great job. The hash browns are nice and crispy, the eggs are fluffy and the bacon is crispy. A perfect breakfast. Thank you, both."

Edward smiled and leaned over to kiss my lips. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I love everything you give me. You know that I would have been happy with a pop tart."

Liam laughed, as Edward pointed at him. "I told you."

I giggled. "Are you sure I can leave you two boys home alone while I'm gone?" I asked, smiling at them.

"Wow, you sound like my mom," Liam said, making me laugh. I smiled thinking of Nanny. It would be an honour to be like her, even a little bit.

Liam took my bags to the car, and I picked up Robbie to give him a hug. "You be good for daddy, okay, kitty," I said, feeling the first prickle of tears as I bid the closest thing to a child that I had farewell.

"He'll be an angel, Bella," Edward said, as I set my baby on the futon. He took my hand and led me to the door. "I'll take good care of our kitten."

I smiled as we walked down to the car. "I know you will," I said. "I'm sorry for the tears, Edward. It's just how I am."

"I know, baby," he said, leaning down to kiss me beside the car. "That's why I got you this." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a little package of tissues, just like that one Esme had for wedding dress shopping.

"Aw. You're so sweet," I said, wiping at my eyes.

Edward chuckled. "I just love you," he said, kissing my lips.

"Okay, you two. Bella's got a plane to catch," Liam called out from the backseat. We got in the car, and drove to the airport. Edward held my hand and I played with his fingers all the way there.

Both guys walked me in, and stayed with me while I checked my bags. Liam gave me a tight hug, and kissed me cheek. "Have an amazing trip, sweetheart. Enjoy yourself."

"Thanks," I said, feeling a little nauseous, because I knew this was it. Edward and I were going to be apart for the longest time of our entire relationship. Edward smiled at me and set his hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb over my skin. I felt a tear fall, and he reached up to wipe it with his thumb.

"I love you, baby. Call me or text me, anytime, okay?" he whispered, before giving me a kiss.

"Okay," I said, sniffling. "I love you, too."

He reached in his other pocket and passed me his iPod. "You seemed to like listening to it when we travelled last time."

I stood up on my toes and kissed Edward's chin. "I love you," I said. "I already miss you."

Edward smiled at me, but his own eyes were a little glassy. I knew it was my fault, what with all the tears. He leaned in and planted a hard kiss to my lips. It was urgent and sexy, and there was way too much tongue for a public place, but I couldn't bring myself to care as I kissed him back just as passionately.

He pulled back and smiled at me, giving me a few more light kisses. "Say hi to Angela for me," he said, kissing me, again. "I love you."

Anyone watching us would have assumed that I was moving away. But, Edward was my whole world, and sleeping without him was nearly impossible. We had done it a couple times after our engagement, after I had spent the evening with my dad, or something, and it was always hard. But, we were reunited in the morning.

"Okay, you guys are going to make me cry," Liam said, making me laugh. "It's only about thirty six hours. I've been on flights that long."

"Thirty six hours?" Edward asked, holding my body against his.

"Okay, maybe that's a stretch, but I had a flight to Beijing that was twenty four, with one layover," he said. "The point is, you guys can do this. And if anything, it will just prove how much you love each other. How much you're meant to be together."

Edward looked down into my eyes and smiled. Liam was right. "And," Liam continued, "to sweeten the reunion on Sunday night, I'll see if I can make myself scarce. Maybe I'll stir up a date."

I loved the sound of that. Tomorrow night wasn't that far away. We could do this. After a couple more kisses and I love yous, I finally went through the gates, away from the man that held my heart and soul.

As I sat on the plane, with Edward's iPod in one hand and my tissues in the other, listening the 'possible wedding songs' play list that Edward had made, I smiled. In just a day and a half, Edward and I were going to have one hell of a reunion.


	80. Angie

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I know you all miss Edward, too, but even though they are in differenet states, Edward won't let us forget about him! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 80 - Angie<strong>

The flight to Phoenix felt long. I landed at ten o'clock and phoned Edward as soon as I got off the plane. "Hey, baby girl," he said, and my heart swelled just hearing his voice. He sounded so excited to hear from me. "Did you land?"

"Yeah. I just got here. I don't see Angie, yet, though." Angela and Ben were coming to pick me up at the airport and take me out for an early lunch. Then, after I dropped off my bags at Angie's house, I was going wedding dress shopping with Ang, her mom, sisters, and Ben's brother's wife.

"Okay. Stay on the phone with me," he said. I adored overprotective Edward. He was perfect. "Did you have a good flight?"

"It was okay. I loved your wedding song list on your iPod. They're all beautiful choices, Edward."

"I thought you'd like that," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I loved it. What are you boys doing?"

"If you can believe it, we're at a car dealership," he said, laughing. "My uncle needs a car."

"Oh, that's so fun. What kind of a car?"

"A black Mustang," he told me. "It's really hot, actually."

I giggled. "Uh oh. Are you trading in Mister Silver?"

"What?" Edward laughed. "That sounds kinky. Who's Mister Silver?"

"Your car," I said, giggling. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"God, you're cute, Bella," he said. "Are you blushing?"

I laughed. "How did you know?"

"Because I know you, baby girl." I smiled. I felt so much better just taking to Edward.

"Bella." I looked up and saw Angie and Ben about twenty feet in front of me. Angie squealed and starting running towards me. Ben was right behind her, smiling.

"I think I just heard Angela." Edward said, chuckling. "I'll let you go, baby. Have fun, okay?"

"Okay. I love you. Have fun with the car."

"Will do, baby. I love you," he said, before hanging up.

I just shut my phone off when Angie reached me and pulled me into the tightest hug ever. "Bella," she said, still squeezing me. "I'm so excited that you're here."

I squeezed her back, and kissed her cheek. "Me, too, Ang."

She finally let me go, and Ben gave me a hug. "Hey, Bella," he said, softly.

"So, you're getting married," I said, and Angie squealed, again.

"I know. I still can't believe it," she said. Ben just stood back and chuckled at us. He knew what Angie was like by now.

Ben took my carry on bag and Angie held my hand as we walked over to pick up my suitcase. She talked non stop about wedding details as we walked out to Ben's car, and all the way to the restaurant.

And I didn't mind in the least. She was my best friend, and I truly missed seeing her everyday. She was excited about her wedding, which was just over three months away. And I loved hearing about it.

We went to Top Shelf Mexican, mine and Angie's favourite restaurant, for lunch. I showed Angie and Ben the photo of my dress, and Angela cried. "Oh, Bella. You look beautiful in this," she said, wiping her eyes on her napkin. "I can't wait to see it."

I smiled. "It's really pretty."

"So, Edward took you wedding dress shopping, huh?" Ben asked, smiling, as he wrapped his arm around Angela's shoulders. The gesture was sweet, and made me miss Edward a little bit more.

"He did. It was a nice experience for us. But he hasn't seen the dress I bought. It's killing him, really."

Angela laughed. "There is no way that Ben is seeing me in a wedding dress. Not until New Year's Eve."

"She won't even give me a hint what kind of dress she's looking for," Ben said.

"Girls and their secrets," I said, laughing.

"We only get one wedding dress in our lives. I think we're entitled to keep it a secret," Ang said, winking at me.

"I agree," I said, taking a bite of my chimichanga. I ate this when Edward brought to me Arizona in May.

"Bella. Bella. You okay, girly?" Ang asked, reaching across the table to take my hand. I hadn't realized it, but I guess I had gone quite. I hadn't noticed that she was talking to me.

I smiled. "Yeah. It's just hard to be apart from Edward," I said. "I'm okay. I promise."

"Aw," Angie said, squeezing my hand. "You'll be back in his arms tomorrow."

"I know," I said, smiling back at her.

"And I'm sure Edward did something with you to bid you farewell, this morning?"

I burst out laughing, and covered my pink cheeks. "Angie," I whined.

She giggled. "I knew it. You guys are animals."

I frowned at her, even though I was smiling and she giggled, harder. "You can't girl talk with a boy at the table," I said, smiling over at Ben. His cheeks were as pink as mine, I'm sure.

"Oh, he's used to me by now," Angie said. "I have a very naughty imagination." Ben laughed embarrassedly, shaking his head.

"It's not too late to back out, Ben," I said, earning me a slap on the arm from Ang, as she laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," I said, laughing with her.

Ben leaned over and kissed Angela, his hand placed softly on her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, sugar lips," he whispered.

I giggled. They were so sweet. "Of the million and a half nicknames Edward has for me, I've never been called sugar lips. I love it."

Angie laughed. "And that's just what he uses in public."

"Are you sure you're virgins?" I asked, and Angie laughed.

"Barely," she said, honestly. "I'm telling you, I have no idea how we're going to make it to December."

"Why didn't you plan it sooner, then?" I asked her.

"Well, my mom thought it would be best that we have it when people are on vacation," Ang said, rolling her eyes. "As if I can wait."

I giggled. "Edward would suggest you elope. He tells me that all the time"

Ben laughed. "We can wait, Ang."

She looked at me, smiling. "He can wait. And, Miss Swan, you cannot elope. We've talked about this."

I laughed. "I know, I know. Actually, Edward's really getting into wedding planning. He wants red roses."

"That is so perfectly elegant and so you, Bella," Ang said, making me smile. "I was thinking blue and silver for us."

"I love it. It's very New Year's Eve. Very classy."

Ang smiled at me from across the table. "I love you, Bella. Having you here is just the best early wedding present I could have ever asked for." Her eyes started welling up and it made me tear up, too.

It had been really hard on me to leave Edward this morning, but I was so glad that I had. I could tell how much it meant to my best friend that I was here for her. And the best part, was that we were both planning weddings, so wedding talk never got old.

Ben paid for our lunch, and then drove us back to Angie's house. After they shared a passionate kiss, Angie and I went in the house to get changed for bridal gown shopping. All of the Webers were thrilled that I was there. I adored this family.

I was in Angie's bathroom to change. I pulled on the white lace panties that Edward had picked out for me. I held my phone back and turned a little to take a picture of my bum cheek for Edward, before I slipped on my navy blue sundress. He asked for pictures, so I was going to send them.

I sent the photo with a text. _'Had a great lunch with Ben and Ang. I'm changing before we go dress shopping. Good choice?' _

I washed my face and put on some fresh makeup, and then took my braid out, so I had wavy hair. I was just pinning the front back when my phone beeped. I smiled as I checked the new text message.

'_I'm going to sink my teeth into that ass the minute you get home. Great choice, sexy. Have a great afternoon. I love you.'_

I giggled. It was amazing to me how Edward could make me feel so sexy from fifteen hundred miles away. Only thirty hours to go, now. And then, I would back home with my fiancé, and he could make good on his promise.


	81. Fairytale Princess

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! As you can tell, I adore wedding dresses, and have spent hours looking online for the perfect dresses. I'll post the link to Angie's dress on my profile page! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 81 - Fairytale Princess<strong>

Sitting on the fancy couch waiting to see a bridal gown was a completely different experience to actually trying them on. It was way more nerve wracking. I wanted Angie to find the dress of her dreams. I had, and it was an incredible feeling.

Angela had been my best friend since I moved to Phoenix as a four year old. We had always dreamed of our weddings, like all little girls. We draped pillow cases over our hair, pretending they were veils, and wrapped ourselves in bed sheets to make wedding gowns.

This time of our life was a long time coming, and I was thankful and excited that we got to experience the joy of finding the men of our dreams at the same time. I actually felt myself tearing up a little while I waited for Ang to come out and show us her first dress.

Ben's sister in law, Rana, passed me a tissue. I really liked her. She seemed sweet. She was married to Ben's brother, Austin, and she was going to make an amazing an sister in law for Ang.

I was slightly envious. Angie was my best friend, but on the ride here, I had seen how amazingly Rana and Ang got along. They seemed incredibly close, so I knew they must have spent a lot of time together. I was happy for both of them.

But, I missed that. Yes, Ang and I had an incredible bond that would last forever and transcended distance, but it wasn't the same as being in the same place, physically. Just hanging out together at the mall, laying on the bed, painting each other's nails. It was the little things I missed the most. And now she had someone to take my place.

I wasn't immature. I knew that you didn't need those things to make a friendship work. But, I was happy that Ang had found someone to do these things with, considering I was the one that had left her, and Phoenix, in the first place.

It was moments like these, waiting to see my best friend in a wedding gown, that reminded me how much I missed Angela. But, I was happy to be here for her, today. That was what was important. And I vowed to focus on that.

Ang had told the consultant what she was looking for, and I had to giggle. It was exactly what I expected; a big puffy ball gown. She was a slim girl, and would have looked gorgeous in a anything, really, but she wanted to be a fairytale princess. And I was behind that decision a hundred percent.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Rana asked, reaching over to pat my hand.

I laughed through my tears. "I'm fine. It's just such a big moment for Angela. I'm just so happy I could be here for her."

"Oh, Angela feels the same way. She hasn't stopped talking about you all week," Rana said, and I laughed. "It's true. It really means so much to her. Plus, Bella, I swear I know all about you and your fiancé, Edward."

I smiled at the mention of Edward's name. "This is our first time apart," I told her, as I watched Angela's baby sister, Makenna, dancing around in front of the three way mirror. She was adorable.

"Oh, honey, I understand that, completely. Austin goes on business trips a few times a year, and now, with the baby, it makes it so much harder." She squeezed my hand. "That's how you know you've found your soul mate, though. Being apart from one another physically hurts."

I smiled with Rana. "He's my soul mate, all right," I said. "I'm really proud of him. He's a good man."

The wedding consultant stepped out, and Angie was right behind her. "Oh, Angela," her mom, Chelsea, said. "You look gorgeous."

The dress she was wearing was an A-line cut, with a tight, sweetheart bodice, and a pretty ruffled organza skirt. It was stunning, really, but I knew right away it wasn't puffy and huge enough for Ang, and I could tell by the unsure look on her face. She was trying to force a smile, but no bride did that while wearing a dress they were in love with.

"Yeah, it's really pretty," she said, turning around in front of the mirror, her brows furrowed. She looked right at me and I shook my head. She let out a huge sigh of relief and laughed. "Oh, thank goodness."

I giggled. "We need something bigger," I said. "More princess like."

"I have just the thing," the consultant said, leading Angie back to the dressing room. Ang looked back over his shoulder at me and winked.

"At least she's having fun now," Rana said. And she was. I couldn't blame her for wanting the first dress she put on to be perfect.

Corin, Angie's ten year old sister came to sit beside me. "What does your wedding dress look like, Bella?" she asked. "Is it puffy like Angie's?"

I laughed and wrapped my arm around her. "No, it's a lot tighter, actually, sweetie." I took the photo out of my purse and passed it to her.

I smiled as I watched her trace her fingers over it. "It's so pretty," she said. "I think I want a dress like this one."

"Are you getting married, soon, Cor?" I asked, smiling at her. "Whose the lucky boy?"

She blushed and laughed. "Not right now," she said. "There is no boy. I meant when I'm old like you and Ang."

Four year old Makenna came dancing over. "I like Bella's boyfriend," she said, making everyone laugh. When Edward and I had come down in May, I could tell that she had a huge crush on Edward. But, Edward carried her around and made her laugh, so I wasn't surprised in the least that she still remembered him.

"I like him, too," I said.

"Okay, ladies, what do we think of dress number two?" the consultant asked. When Angie came out I smiled. The dress was gorgeous. It had an organza bodice, and layers of tulle. It was beautiful, but the front of the skirt was pinned up on the right, showing off Angie's long, sexy leg, to her knee.

Ang was smiling this time. "Ben would love that one," Rana said, making us laugh.

But Chelsea shook her head. "I don't think that's appropriate for your dad's church, honey," she said. She turned to the consultant. "Angela's father is the pastor of our Lutheran congregation."

The consultant nodded her head in understanding.

"Ok, Ang," I said. "What do you love about this dress?" I asked her, because obviously liked something about it.

"I like the material of the skirt. It's airy and light and I feel pretty in it."

"Can we get a tulle skirt that's not tacked up in the front?"

The consultant smiled and I knew she had something in mind. "How do you feel about metallic accents?"

"Love it," Ang said, making me laugh. For a shy girl, she sure loved the glitz and glamour. But this was her big day and she wanted it to be special. She bustled behind the consultant back to the change room.

"Should I not have said anything?" Chelsea asked, surprising me with her question. "I mean, she seemed to really like it."

"Ang loves her dad and she wouldn't wear anything that would be inappropriate for his church," I said, reaching over to set my hand on Chelsea's shoulder.

"Plus, she didn't have that 'this is my wedding dress' look on her face," Rana added. "A girl knows it when she sees it." I smiled. That was exactly true in my case, too.

And there was the look. When Angie walked out in the third dress, she had tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face. I immediately started crying, too. Because this dress was perfect.

It had a sweetheart neckline and the top of the bodice was adorned in crystals in pewter settings. And the skirt was huge, with layers and layers of ruffled tulle. When she turned, I saw the corseted back. It was stunning on Angie, too, fitting her body to a tee.

I stood up and ran over to pull her into a hug. "I love it, Ang. You look amazing."

She laughed, and reached up to wipe her eyes. "I feel like a princess in this one."

"You look like a princess," Corin said, getting up to stand beside me.

Ang leaned down to kiss her sister's forehead. "Thanks, Cori." Ang stood up straight, again and spun around. "What do you think, mommy?"

Chelsea was crying, wiping under her eyes with a huge wad of tissues. "My little girl is getting married."

Rana laughed, and wrapped her arms around Chelsea. "You look beautiful, Angela," Rana said. "Congratulations on the dress."

And out came my camera. We must have taken a good thirty pictures, all posing with Angela in her dress. Ang led me back to the change room with her, while she got undressed.

"Thank you for being here, girlie. I couldn't have done it without you," she said, making me smile. We were both cried out, and now were just excited and laughing.

"I know," I said, making her laugh.

"So, seeing as you're the sex expert, and no one has seen me in this state of undress, but you and Ben," she said, standing there in a white satin bra and panty set. I giggled. "Will you come with me to buy lingerie for my honeymoon? While you're here?"

I smiled. "Of course. What are best friends for?"


	82. Giggles

**A/N - Happy Thursday! It's my new favourite day of the week...Writers Group! I hope you all enjoy your day! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 82 - Giggles<strong>

After Angie ordered her wedding gown, the five of us went out for dessert to celebrate. It was fun sitting around and eating chocolate cherry cheesecake with friends that I had always thought of as family. The Webers were another family to me. So being here meant so much.

After dessert, Ang and I borrowed her mom's car, and set off for an afternoon of lingerie shopping. It was funny. Before Edward, I never would have set foot in boutiques that sold nothing but sexy lingerie. Now, I sort of loved it.

I couldn't wait to shop with Ang, again. When she'd come up to visit me in Forks in July, we'd gone together, and I helped Ang pick out a cute chemise to wear for Ben. They weren't having sex, yet, but I was glad that Ang and Ben were still exploring their physical relationship.

"I'm so excited for my wedding night, but at the same time, I'm terrified," Ang admitted as we drove to the Lingerie Superstore, a place Ang and I had always joked about as teenagers, but didn't have the courage to set foot inside.

"That's normal, Ang. You're going to be fine, though. Better than fine, actually," I said, and she laughed. "You and Ben have been doing a lot more stuff, though, right? Like in bed?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, laughing. "We were red faced for quite a while, but now we just spend time together, naked in bed, and sort of just explore each other's bodies." She blushed and shook her head. "That sounded weird."

I smiled over at her, happy that we could talk about anything and everything. "It didn't sound weird. I actually think that experience you have with each other will make the wedding night a lot more fun. Like you don't have to worry about Ben seeing your boobs, because he already has."

Ang laughed. "Yeah, I think he might be a boob man. A very talented one." We both giggled.

"I would say that Edward's a leg man, but-"

"He gives all your parts equal attention?" Ang asked, giggling.

I blushed and laughed. "Um, yeah."

"Can I ask you something really personal?" Ang asked me.

"Of course you can."

"Do you guys ever pinch or spank each other?" She asked, her face bright red. "Because Ben was fooling around one day and slapped my bum, and I had never been so turned on." She parked the car, and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, my goodness. I shouldn't have said that out loud."

"Angie," I said, unbuckling my seatbelt so I could lean over and give her a hug. "I told you that you can tell me anything." I sat back in my seat. "And if you must know, I love being spanked. Edward wasn't sure about it at first, worried he would hurt me, but he's really getting into it now. He doesn't hit hard, but it's incredible.

"And, Edward loves when I bite him. Oh, and scratch him."

Angie laughed. "So, you just go at him like a cat?"

I giggled. "No. Usually when he's on top of me, I'll bite his shoulder, and scratch his back. Just heat of the moment stuff."

"And what about the spanking thing?" she asked, face still red. "Does he, I don't know, turn you over his knee?" She giggled as she asked, and it made me smile.

"Um, we did that once," I said, laughing. "Usually he'll spank me when I'm top of him, or just as I walk by. Casual."

"What about role playing?"

I giggled. "Ben is going to have so much fun with you, Ang."

"Actually, he's so shy, I'm scared I'm going to be too much for him to handle. You know? Like what if I scare him off right after our wedding?"

"Oh, Angie. That would never happen. He might be shy, but that man is so head over heels in love with you. And I'm sure he'd be up for experimenting with new things." I reached over and took her hand. "It might help to talk about it with him."

"Yeah. Ben is really good at talking about things." She smiled. "Actually, it's one of my favourite qualities in him. Like we'll go sit in the park, and we talk about everything we want in life. Our dreams and goals, and things we want to experience." Her eyes filled with tears. "I can't wait to do all of those things with him."

I felt my own eyes well up. "Aw, Ang. You've really found your soul mate, huh?"

She smiled. "I have." She wiped her eyes. "Now let's get in that store and find something to knock his socks off."

Ang and I walked through the shop, blushing and giggling like school girls. There was a lot of leather pants, pleather bras and tiny little panties.

"Is this the right place for us?" Ang asked, holding up a g-string.

I laughed. "Angie. We've gone through one aisle. Let's give it a chance."

"Okay, 'cause a pastor's daughter does not belong in this aisle."

"Angie, a pastor's daughter is still a woman, and all women deserve to feel sexy, especially on their wedding nights." I took her hand and pulled her a couple of aisles back. The store had a pretty section of white satin and lace. "Here we go."

Ang smiled. "I think I want something tasteful, but still sexy."

Ang and I flipped through the rack, it was all either very modest, or too sexy for Angie's taste. "Oh, I think I found it," she said, pulling an nightie off the rack.

"It's beautiful, Ang," I said, smiling. It was a baby doll, the bra cups were in white satin, and under that, was a white lace skirt. So her stomach and bum would be visible. It came with a white satin thong.

"You think I can pull this off?"

"Easily," I said. "The question is, can Ben take it off?"

Angela laughed, and her cheeks turned pink. "He has very skilled hands. I'm sure he'll figure it out."

"Angela Jolene Weber," I said, winking at her. "What a naughty girl you are."

She laughed. "Oh, yeah. Now, speaking of very bad girls in the bedroom, lets find you something. Edward will need a souvenir."

"He's going to love you for this," I said, smiling. "What should I get?"

"I don't know. Let's browse." So we wandered around until we found a section of teddies. "Oh, get this," Ang said, smiling.

She held up a what looked like a bathing suit, only it was completely transparent, like a fine mesh. It was chocolate brown, but the hips and the bra cups were lined with gold lace. It was definitely one of the sexiest things I had ever seen.

"I love it," I said. "But, I think the important thing is if Edward will love it."

"Bella, come on. If you're wearing this, Edward will love it. He looks at you like he wants you all the time. And that's when you're wearing sweats." Ang passed me the teddy. "Trust me."

I smiled. "I truly love you, Angie Weber," I said, hugging her in the middle of the giant lingerie superstore.

"I love you more, Bella," she said. "Come on. I see a men's section." I laughed as my virginal, shy best friend dragged me over an aisle full of boxers, briefs, and men's g-strings. And, the giggling began, again. We were way too immature for this store.

"Oh, look, Angie. Tightie whities covered in lips," I said, making her laugh. "You should get these for Ben, sugar lips."

Angie laughed. "Okay. I guess, he should have to model something for me."

"Now, what about Edward?" I said, looking around.

"Oh, cacti," Angie said, lifting up a pair of black boxer briefs. They were covered in bright, neon green cartoon cacti.

I laughed. "These are perfect. He's going to love them." Angie and I bought our lingerie, and then headed back out to the car.

I sent Edward a quick text. _'I bought souvenirs!'_

'_Sexy souvenirs?'_

I giggled. _'Of course. I miss you, babe,' _I typed back.

'_Mm. Behave yourself. I love and miss you, too, baby girl.'_ I bit my lip as I slipped my phone back into my purse. My fiancé was so, so sexy.

"There is only one thing to do now, after living through that experience," Angie said, a wicked grin on her face.

I giggled. "Margaritas."


	83. Friends, Food, Fun

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 83 - Friends, Food, Fun<strong>

It was about five o'clock when we left the lingerie shop, and I was starving. Ang drove us to TGI Fridays. We decided to stay out all evening and just hang out, being teenaged girls and best friends. It was going to be like old times and was probably the last time we'd do this before Angie got married.

We ordered strawberry margaritas, and a ton of appetizers;, potato skins, fried mozzarella, chicken strips and nachos. The table was loaded with food, and we decided to share everything, and eat until our stomachs hurt.

"I love that we eat like this, girly," Angie said, smiling as she took huge bite from a potato skin. "Half the girls at college live on lettuce leaves."

I smiled. "I've had my moments this semester already," I admitted.

"Aw, Bella. Really?" Ang asked, pouting out her lip. "You are beautiful."

I smiled. "Thank you. For me, it was just like, Edward is so freaking fit. He's got this perfect face, and this sexy body, and I wanted to look good next to him, you know? I'm just so lucky."

"Bella, he's the lucky one. You are so hot." She reached across the table. "Do you really feel that way? Like not confident?"

I shrugged. "I'm confident and Edward makes me feel really pretty. I think a lot of the doubts I have in myself came from the fact that no one was ever interested in me until Edward."

I laughed. "That came out wrong. I'm not saying that I want someone else."

"No, Bella. I get what you're saying completely. It's nothing against Edward. He didn't even know you until this year. It's just that your body image and self esteem already took a hit before him. You were already doubting yourself."

"Exactly," I said, before popping the rest of a chicken strip in my mouth.

"Bella, please phone me if you want to talk about this stuff. Because I can tell you a million times that you're the prettiest girl I know, and so can Edward, but you have to believe it," Ang said. "And you are the best friend I have, and I love you so much."

A tear dropped my eye but I wiped it off my cheek quickly, and laughed it off. "I know. I love you, too. And I'm fine, Ang, really. I do love my body, now."

"It really helps when you have your hot fiancé showing you how amazing you are, though, doesn't it?" Angie asked, smiling.

I laughed. "Definitely."

"Okay, I have to run something by you." I nodded for her to continue. "So, at school, there's this cute, nerdy girl in Ben's computer class. She's like totally his type and she knows all the computer lingo and stuff. Plus she has a killer body, even though it's always covered up in a turtleneck."

She smiled, and then shrugged at herself. "And every time I go to meet Ben for lunch, she's sitting at his table yammering on about mega bytes or something."

"What does Ben say when you ask him about it?"

"He's like, I didn't even notice she has big boobs, and, she's just talking about school," Ang said, pursing her lips. "Like, why are guys so clueless?"

I giggled. "Oh, my goodness, Ang, I know. I've had my bouts of jealousy this semester, too. But what Edward told me really makes sense."

"What did he say?"

"He said that it doesn't matter if someone likes him, or flirts with him. Because it all falls on deaf ears. He said he only has eyes for me." I smiled just thinking about Edward. He really was the perfect man for me.

"Aw. That is so sweet."

"I know. We really do talk about everything."

"Ben and I do, too. But, I think it's something we'll get better at over time, you know?"

"Exactly," I said. "With every new little issue that arises, I feel like once Edward and I talk, we're closer than ever."

"Can you believe we're getting married?"

I giggled. "No."

And that was what I adored about mine and Angie's friendship. We could talk about embarrassing and personal things like sex. We could talk about the serious things in life, emotional things, like relationships and feelings, and then, the next moment, we could be silly and giggle. She was the best friend a girl could ever ask for and I felt incredibly lucky to have her in my life.

After we'd pigged out, and we ate everything on the table, Ang and I decided to go to the movies. Girly date night. I loved it. We got to the theatre and the only thing that hasn't already started, or wasn't sold out, was a scary, horror movie called Devil.

"Angie, I don't know," I said. "I'm already scared."

"Oh, come on, Bella," Ang said, pulling me by the hand. "You're sleeping with me tonight, anyway. I won't let the monsters get you."

I frowned at her, and she giggled. She knew I'd go. And boy did I regret it. The movie was beyond terrifying. Five people in a elevator, all getting killed by the devil. But, we didn't know who it was. It was graphic and just plain scary.

Ang and I got back to her place at around ten. Her dad wanted to hear all about her wedding dress, so I ran upstairs to her room to hide our lingerie bags. Based on the detail she was going into, I knew she'd be awhile. I slipped out of my clothes and changed into a tank top and my cotton boy shorts.

I locked Angie's bedroom door and then snapped a photo of my hip and the waistband of my panties. I sent a quick text to Edward. _'I'm at Angie's place. Call me if you want to have some fun.'_

I blushed at my boldness. But, I didn't have a chance to be nervous about what I wrote. My phone rang instantly. I picked it up on the first ring. "Hey, baby girl. I'm ready for some fun."

I giggled. "Okay. I went to a scary movie with Ang and I'm really freaked out." I looked over my shoulder when I heard a creak in the house. Nothing.

"Aw, my sweet little girl," he said, giving me the shivers at the sound of his voice. "Do you want me to try and take your mind off of it?"

"Um, okay," I said, before laughing, again. I knew Edward wanted to have phone sex, but I was nervous. I sat on the edge of the bed and tapped my fingers on my knees.

"Good girl, Bella. Tell me where your hands are."

I giggled. "Um, my left hand is holding the phone and my right hand is on my knee."

"Mm. I love your legs, Bella," he said, his voice sounding so hot and turned on. "Lie back on the bed, baby."

"Okay." I took the phone from my ear and crawled up to rest my head on the pillow. "I'm back."

Edward chuckled. "Good girl. If I was there, I would slide my hand up from your stomach and over your boob."

"Um, Edward? Am I supposed to do that?"

"Yeah, baby. Let your hand move like mine would. I can't be there to touch you, so you have to do it for me, okay?"

I bit my lip as I slid my hand up my stomach and over my breast. I hummed, feeling my body react, already.

"Mm, Bella. How does that feel?"

I smiled. "Really good, baby. Um. What are you wearing?"

"Nothing," he said, and I giggled. "Are you laughing at me? Bella. I'm lying on our bed, I have music playing, I covered myself in massage oil, and my hand is, uh, moving slowly over my body."

I hummed as I listened to Edward speak. I could perfectly visualize what he was describing. And he was doing this all for me. I was a little giddy with excitement. "Um, are you pretending it's me touching you?"

"I am, Bella. You're little hands feel so good," he said, his voice strained.

"What about my mouth?" I asked, scrunching my eyes shut, a little embarrassed over what I had just suggested. But, I was getting caught up in the moment. And just the sound of Edward's voice right now, had me so turned on.

"Shit, baby. You want your mouth on me, too?"

"Yeah," I said, licking my lips. "Um. I want to taste you." I let out a deep breath, in irritation at myself. I was turned on, but I felt like I was doing a really bad job doing the same for Edward.

"You are doing so good, Bella. I wish you could see the effect your sexy voice is having on my body. I want to make you feel good, too, baby." I smiled. This was really fun, actually. And I had a feeling, it was about to get even better.


	84. Moves

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! It really is inspiring to me to know that someone out there likes my story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 84 - Moves<strong>

"Bella, baby, pinch your nipples for me," Edward asked, sounding more and more breathless by the minute.

I gasped at the sensation, as I did what he asked me to do, my hand buried under my tank top. "That feels good, Edward."

"Good girl, baby. I can't wait to get my mouth on you," he said. "I want to taste you. Put your fingers in your panties, babe. Are you wet, lover?"

"Mm hmm," I said, closing my eyes, just enjoying the sensation.

"God, baby, I want to watch you doing that. I want to see your face, your flushed cheeks."

"Babe," I whined, already feeling myself start to tense. Edward's voice worked wonders, and I was positive that he could take me over the edge with his dirty talk, alone.

"Come on, Bella, honey. I'm about to lose it over here. Your breathing, your humming, your sighs. God, you are so sexy."

And that did it. Just like I thought. Edward Cullen had the sexiest voice I'd ever heard. I dropped the phone on the pillow as I let out a deep, shuttering breath. I rolled over and grabbed my phone.

"Baby, are you still there?" I heard Edward ask.

I giggled. "I dropped the phone."

Edward laughed. "Yeah? How do you feel?"

"Tingly," I said, smiling. "That was amazing, Edward."

"Mm. For me, too." He sighed, sounding sleepy. "I want to hold you, now."

"Aw, baby. I want you to hold me," I said. "I love your big strong arms. How am I going to sleep without you?"

"Just know that I'm thinking about you, baby," he said. "And I think I'll snuggle the cat."

I laughed. "I love you so much, Edward. How was your day?"

"It was good. Uncle Liam got the Mustang, so we did all the insurance and registration stuff. Then we came home for your lasagna, which was heaven, by the way." I giggled. I loved hearing compliments on my cooking. And Edward knew that. "Then, I spent the afternoon showing Uncle Liam around Seattle. After dinner, we just laid around in our underwear and watched TV. You know, guys stuff."

I laughed. "Sounds amazing."

"It would have been amazing if you were here," he said.

"Aw, baby. Nineteen and a half hours," I said, making him chuckle.

"I love that you're counting down the hours, too."

"Of course I am."

"Are you having a good time with Angela?" he asked.

"The best time. There is so much girl talk going on over here."

Edward laughed. "Uh, oh. What did you say about me?"

I giggled. "That you are an amazing lover."

"Giving away my moves?"

I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh too loud and wake Angie's little brothers and sisters. "I love you," I said.

"Avoidance, huh?"

"I'm not giving away your moves. I promise," I said, my smile wide on my face at Edward's teasing. "Angie's wedding dress is beautiful, and then we picked out some honeymoon stuff for her. Then we went out to eat and then to the movie."

"Honeymoon stuff? Like lingerie?" he asked, making me giggle. "Did you get anything for our honeymoon?"

I laughed. "If I did, I wouldn't tell you. But, I didn't."

Edward laughed with me. "That made no sense, Bella." I laughed.

"I didn't get anything for our honeymoon, because it's not for like ten months, and there is no way I could hide it from you that long, snoopy. But, I did buy you a couple of souvenirs and I think you're going to love them."

"Mm. I can't wait, Bella. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. And I miss your handsome face."

He laughed. "You know, now that you mention it, I think I've gotten a little more handsome since you left this morning."

I giggled. "I believe that."

"I'm teasing. Will you call me tomorrow morning when you get to the airport?"

"I will. Thank for you for tonight, Edward."

"Of course, baby girl. Thank you," he said, softly. "Get some sleep, angel, and I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?"

"Okay. I can't wait. Goodnight."

"Night, baby."

Edward hung up and I got up to put my phone in my purse. I unlocked Angie's door and then ran to the bathroom to the get ready for bed. When I came back into her room, Angie was in bed under the covers.

"Sorry, I took so long to come upstairs, girly," Ang said, smiling at me before I shut off the big light and climbed into bed with her. Just the lamp was on and it created a nice warm glow across our faces. "You know my dad. Captain Details."

I giggled. I did know Angie's dad. He was a very loving, devoted father, and he cared deeply about all his children. I loved that Ang had that, and I had always wished for that for myself. And my dad, back in Forks, was a wish come true for me.

"Don't worry about it, Ang. Edward and I talked."

Angie giggled. "Oh, my goodness, Bella. I thought your face was flushed. Did he talk dirty to you?"

I giggled and buried my face into Angie's shoulder. "Uh huh," I admitted.

"Did you guys have phone sex?" I didn't say anything, I just peeked up at her face and laughed.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around my waist. "That was a first for us," I said.

She giggled. "What did you think?"

"It was just Edward's sexy voice in my ear, telling me what to do."

"Oh, I love doing that with Ben."

I gasped and pulled back to look at her face. She giggled, and I started to laugh with her. "You just gave me the middle name treatment like I was some sort of hussy, and you and Ben do it all the time?"

She winked at me. "Bella. Ben and I don't live together, we're not having sex for like three more months, so we have to get creative. And, honestly, phone sex is easier on me. Like I'm not tempted to just attack him, because he's not here."

"That makes sense, actually," I said. "I found it kind of embarrassing."

"Really? I love it."

"Well, I liked it , too. But nothing beats Edward's hands on me. I miss him. Like it physically hurts to be away from him."

"Aw, well you'll be back with him tomorrow."

"I know, but I'm going to miss you."

"We're not crying this time," Ang said. "Because, I'm coming to visit you for Thanksgiving. It was supposed to be a surprise, but you know I can't keep secrets. And you're coming to my wedding on Christmas break. We're going to see each other so much, okay? We're adults, so no one can keep us apart."

"I love you, Ang," I said, pulling her closer to me. "I'm so excited for Thanksgiving."

"I knew you would be, girly." She squeezed me back. "I love you, too."


	85. Leaving and Lunch

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thank you all so much for reading and for the sweet reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 85 - Leaving and Lunch<strong>

**Sunday, September 19**

Angie woke me up at six in the morning by jumping on the bed. I groaned and rolled over. "Why am I awake?" I asked, stretching my arms over my head.

"Because I have to give you your birthday present," she said, flopping down on the bed beside me. "I know it's a week late, but I wanted to give it to you in person." I sat up and she passed me a little gift bag. "Happy birthday."

"Aw, Angie," I said, smiling. "You didn't have to do this. Just being with you is enough for me."

"I know, but I'm awesome."

I giggled. "You are." I opened the bag and pulled out a little box. I gasped when I opened it.

It was a silver charm bracelet. There were already three charms on it. The first was a sun, which Angie told me was so I would never forget Phoenix, the second was a best friends heart, and the third was a book, to represent college.

"Oh, Angie. I love it," I said, throwing my arms around her neck. "It's so pretty."

"Well, I sort of wanted you to think of me every time you look at it."

I smiled. "I always think about you, girly. Always."

Angie clasped my bracelet on for me, and I hugged her, again. "Thank you, Ang. I'm so glad that I got to be here to see you in your dress."

"Me, too, Bella."

I had a shower and got dressed in my cheeky panties, a pair of denim shorts and a black v-neck t-shirt. I had sent Edward a shot of my bum and he sent a text back, that was nothing but a smiley face with it's tongue sticking out. It made me smile, and it made the idea of leaving Angie a little easier.

Chelsea made a fancy breakfast for me; banana nut bread, fruit salad and turkey bacon, just like she used to make me for my birthday when I was growing up. I may have cried a tiny little bit, but the Webers kept me laughing.

Angie and her dad, Stephen, dropped me off at the airport on their way to church at eight o'clock. My flight was at nine and I would land at ten thirty in the morning. But, because Denver was in a different time zone, it would be eleven thirty.

I had an hour to wait for my flight to be called, so I phoned Edward. "Good morning, baby girl," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice, like always.

"Hi, babe. Ten hours," I said, making him chuckle.

"I was just going to say that," he said.

"Hey, Bella," I heard Liam yell in the background. I giggled and Edward laughed. "You're being missed. Are you at the airport?"

"Yeah. Angie and her dad just dropped me off. I miss her already."

"Aw, I know, baby. But, did you have fun?"

"I had an amazing time. You should see the beautiful bracelet she got me for my birthday." I held it up to admire it while I told Edward about each one of the charms. I loved this bracelet.

"So, you got spoiled," Edward said, making me giggle. "They were trying to keep you, weren't they?"

I giggled. "Well, unless they had you down here, there would have been no convincing me to stay."

"Good girl," he said. We talked for another ten minutes, and then I spent the rest of the wait reading a novel for school. I boarded the plane and looked out the window at Phoenix. This would be the last time I'd see it before New Year's.

I missed Phoenix, but it wasn't my home anymore. My home was with Edward, in Washington. With my dad and Heidi and the Cullens. And I was missing home so much. I had a lovely afternoon ahead with my mom, and then I would be back in Edward's arms.

My flight went smoothly and I got half of my novel read, by the time I landed. My mom was waiting for me, and greeted me with a tight hug.

"Oh, baby. You look beautiful," she said, before kissing my cheek over and over again.

I laughed. "Mom. You just saw me last weekend."

"I know, but I love you and I missed you just the same."

"Aw. I love you, too, mom."

My mom helped me load my suitcase in the trunk, and then drove us back to her apartment. I was met with the delicious aroma of Italian cooking and I knew Aro was here making us lunch.

"The beautiful Bella," Aro said, walking out of the kitchen. He was wearing grey dress pants, a white shirt, with the cuffs rolled to his elbows, and a towel tossed over his shoulder. He kissed both of my cheeks, before leaning over to kiss my mom's lips. "You are just in time for dinner, yes?"

I giggled, loving his accent. "It smells amazing, Aro," I said. "Thank you so much for cooking for me. I feel so special."

"You are special, my dear," he said, squeezing my shoulder. "You must be hungry from your flight, no?" He wrapped his arm around me and led me to the dining room table. My mom was laughing, obviously happy to have me here. And even more excited that I got along with her boyfriend.

"I'm starving," I said, sitting down to a beautifully set table.

"It's roasted chicken and stuffed tomatoes, Bella," my mom said sitting down beside me. "Aro made this for me last week and I knew it would be perfect for our lunch today."

And the meal was amazing. I had never been to Italy, but I was sure that the food would be as incredible as this. And I was so, so full. "Uh," I moaned, setting my hands on my stomach. "I don't think I can move."

Aro laughed and my mom giggled, setting her hand on Aro's arm. "He's a phenomenal cook, isn't he?"

"Amazing. This was really good. Thank you so much."

"The pleasure was mine, yes?"

I smiled. I felt really comfortable in my mom's home, and I was so grateful that my mom and I were working on our relationship.

After lunch, I went into the bedroom my mom had decorated for me, to change for our spa day. I didn't want to go the spa dressed in jeans shorts. Knowing my mom, I had a feeling that the spa she went to was pretty high end.

I undressed and slipped on my black lace panties. I giggled to myself. Edward had packed me four pairs of panties and I had managed to wear them all in a thirty six hour vacation.

And, like I had promised, I snapped a picture of them for Edward, this time sitting on the bed with my legs open. I actually blushed when I took the photo, but quickly sent it off to him before I could change my mind.

He didn't text back right away, and I felt a little stupid. I ran to the bathroom to freshen up from my flight, and put on some makeup. I opened my suitcase and put on some nice black Capri pants and a pink, dressy, sleeveless blouse.

I grabbed my purse and checked my phone one more time before I left my room. I had missed a text from Edward. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I opened the message and I knew my face turned fire red. It was a photo of Edward's crotch. He was wearing his underwear, but it was obvious that he was turned on.

I sat down on the bed, still staring at the photo. I brought my hand up and tried to fan my face to cool the burning blush on my cheeks. I quickly dialled Edward, and he picked up immediately.

"Hey, sexy girl," he said. "I've really enjoyed the series of panty photos this weekend."

I giggled. "I can see that," I said, referring to his photo. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your time with Liam."

Edward chuckled. "Never apologize for sending me a sexy photo," he said. "Actually, your texts have helped me get through the weekend without you."

"Aw. You're sweet. I miss you, too."

"You know, your text just got me a ten minute break from cooking lessons."

I giggled. "Really? And how are these lessons going?"

"Let's just say, I have an all new appreciation for your talent in the kitchen. It's a lot of work."

I smiled. "What in the world is Liam making you cook?" My poor Edward sounded like he was being tortured. I felt an incredible urge to hug him to my chest and run my fingers through his hair, all before running into my kitchen and finishing the job for him. I was a caregiver. What could I say?

Edward laughed. "Well, you'll find out for yourself in five and a half hours. I can't wait to watch your lips wrap around your fork."

I hummed. The way Edward was talking, dinner sounded a lot like foreplay. I couldn't wait to get home.


	86. Appointments and Anticipation

**A/N - Happy Monday! Edward and Bella's reunion is oh, so close, I promise! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 86 - Appointments and Anticipation<strong>

"This place is amazing," I whispered to my mom as we walked into Denver's Woodhouse Day Spa. I was glad I had made the effort to dress up a little, as the place looked very high end.

"Oh, it's the best, Bella. Some girls at the office turned me on to the place about a month ago. I get all my waxing done here."

I shuddered a little inside. No kid wanted to know what their mom got waxed. I had never had anything waxed. The idea terrified me. I was the kind of girl to shave my legs and keep things neat, but I would be too embarrassed to get anything waxed. Plus, Edward hadn't complained, so I figured I was okay.

"Please tell me that's not what you made appointments for," I teased my mom and she laughed.

"No, honey. I booked us facials and mani/pedis," my mom said. "That's a mother daughter thing, right?"

I smiled. "I think so." My mom and I had never done anything like this together before. We hadn't had the best relationship, but it was clear that she was trying for me. And I loved her for it.

A beautiful, woman with pale skin and black hair led my mom and I to the back. The whole building was decorated in rich woods and glazed stones. It was really lovely here. It almost felt like a lodge. Perfect for Colorado.

My mom and I were seated side by side. We put our feet in a hydrotherapy bath, while the attendants massaged our hands in rich, fragrant oils. It was so relaxing.

"Is this your lovely daughter, Renee?" the redhead massaging my mom's hands asked. She looked over at me and smiled. "Your mom talks about you all the time, sweetheart."

I held back a laugh, as the girl, only about a year older than me, called me sweetheart. "I'm the daughter," I said, working hard to keep my eyes from rolling. My mom and I looked a lot alike. It was something I used to hate, growing up, but my mom was beautiful and classy and I felt lucky to share some of her features.

My mom giggled and then started going on and on to the girl about me. She was bragging about me and it was cute, but a little embarrassing. She told her how I was in college and that I was going to a teacher; that I was engaged and planning a wedding. But my favourite part of her bragging was how proud she sounded of Edward.

She talked about how he was going into the medical field like his father and grandfather. And that he was in a very elite program. She said that he was at the top of his class in college and that he had a pharmacist job just waiting for him back in Forks.

Okay, so a lot of what she said was stretched truth. Yes, he was a genius, but no, the chemistry degree wasn't elite. And I didn't think he had a job waiting for him, but it was sweet of her to say so.

Her approval of Edward wasn't necessary for me. But, it was lovely to have it. As my mom got to know Edward, I think she saw how much he loved me, and supported me. She saw everything she had always looked for in a relationship. The crazy thing, was that she had that in my dad, but she didn't realize it at the time.

The older woman, that was painting my nails the pretty gold colour I had picked out to match my lingerie, kept giving me a knowing smile. She knew my mom was exaggerating, but clearly she thought it was cute, too, as she didn't question her.

My mom glanced over at my hands. "Gold? That's interesting," she said, making me blush.

I laughed. "It matches a new outfit I bought in Phoenix," I said.

"You didn't show it to me," my mom said.

"Yeah, and I probably won't," I said, laughing.

The two manicurists looked at each other and laughed. "Lingerie," they said at the same time, and then laughed, again.

My mom giggled, to in on the joke. "Isabella."

"I'm engaged, mom. Remember. You just talked about it for a half hour."

"I know, but you're still my baby."

"Mothers will think that forever," my attendant said, winking at me. It made me smile. It was true, I knew it. And I actually adored my mom for caring about me. This whirlwind to trip was Denver was quite nice, actually. I was really enjoying myself.

"Okay, ladies. It's time for your facials. And we'll do your pedicures at the same time, okay?"

I smiled and leaned over to kiss my mom's cheek. "I feel like a princess," I admitted.

My mom was absolutely beaming at me, obviously happy that I was enjoying our time together. "I'm so glad, honey. It is your birthday present, after all."

I had a skin brightening facial and my mom had the anti aging facial. I laughed as they applied the thick purple lotion on my face with a paintbrush. And on top of it, I was getting a foot massage. It was phenomenal.

They painted my toenails in a really sexy dark red colour, and my mom got a deep purple colour. My face felt so clean and tingly. The woman even did my makeup for me, using warm taupes and golds. After two and a half hours in the spa, I felt like a million bucks. I'm sure my mom paid a fortune for it, too, but it was gift, so I was going to accept it graciously.

Unfortunately, my flight left at four thirty, and it was already close to four. We had to go straight to the airport from the spa. I was having so much fun, too. "Mom, you're going to have to come visit me more often. I had an amazing time," I said on the drive to the airport.

"Oh, Bella. That means so much to me."

"I'm glad. Because it's true."

My mom cried as she hugged me goodbye, at the security gate at the airport. "I'll see you soon, baby girl. I'll call you." My mom was yelling across the airport, and even though I normally would have been embarrassed, I loved it.

I waved at her, and then called home, as I walked through the airport shops. "Three hours, baby girl," Edward said when he picked up the phone.

I laughed. "I know! I'm excited. But, I'm not looking forward to the two and a half hour flight. I'm tired already."

"Aw, baby. Sleep on the flight, okay? I need you really well rested for tonight."

I giggled. "Oh? And why's that Mr. Cullen?" I walked to the till and bought a whole pile of Colorado made candy for the guys.

"Because I have to get reacquainted with your sexy body."

"Mm," I hummed, walking to the next shop. "I can't wait."

I picked up a pair of really cool flip flops with a bottle opener built into the bottom for Liam in a travel shop. Apparently they were perfect for beach vacations. I thought they were cute, and although I wasn't sure when Liam would be going on his next assignment, I did want to get him a souvenir.

I boarded the plane at four thirty, and the first thing I did was turn my clock back to three thirty, so I could get back to Seattle time. I put on Edward's iPod and curled up in my comfy first class window seat. I fell asleep, and didn't wake up until about a half hour until landing.

I stretched and smiled, just thinking about how close I was to being in Edward's arms. I had slipped my teddy in my purse, and I decided that I would go put it on in the bathroom of the plane, so I could surprise Edward, as soon as possible.

I undressed quickly and stuffed my bra and underwear in my purse. I ripped the tags off of my lingerie and slid it on. I blushed as I looked at myself. With the facial, the professional makeup, and the teddy, I think I looked pretty sexy. I had a feeling Edward was going to love my outfit.

I slipped my clothes back on, and walked back to my seat. I buckled in before landing, practically bouncing in my seat. I was going to get to see my Edward. The last thirty six hours had been long, but we'd made it.

The plane landed and I hurried off and down the gate to the airport. I couldn't wait to see Edward. I grabbed my bags and looked around for his gorgeous face. I giggled when I saw Liam holding up a big sign that read 'Bella.'

I ran over to him and he wrapped me in a hug. "Welcome home, sweetheart," he said, taking my suitcase from me. "I'll be your chauffer for the evening."

"Thank you," I said, as we walked through the airport to the parking lot. "And not that I'm complaining in the least, but where's Edward?"

Liam laughed. "Your boy's become a real chef, Bella. He couldn't leave his masterpiece alone with the cat."

I giggled. "Aw. That's sweet."

"I had a great time with him, Bella. Thank you for letting me borrow him."

I laughed, which was so easy to do with Liam. "Of course. Although, I don't plan to leave his side anytime soon."

Liam nodded his head, wearing a huge smile. "I don't think Edward would let you, even if you tried."


	87. I Missed You

**A/N - Happy first day of May! Thanks for reading! The moment we've all been waiting for: the reunion! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 87 - I Missed You<strong>

"Oh, Liam," I gasped when we got to the car. "It's beautiful."

"It's a 2011 Ford Mustang GT. Pretty nice, huh?" he asked, opening the trunk to set my bags inside.

"It's really, really pretty." Liam opened my car door for me and I slipped inside, sitting on the buttery, leather seat. This car was amazing.

"I don't need a girlfriend, now," he said after he got in and turned the ignition. The car revved to life, and Liam smiled. "She's my baby."

I giggled. "Well, you've made a fine choice," I said. "Did you boys go cruising?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm actually tempted to sleep in this car. I don't want to leave her alone."

I giggled. "I was the same way with the kitten at first. I cried when I had to leave him the first time, but you get past it."

Liam laughed. "You're sweet, you know that?"

"I'm also awesome. I bought souvenirs," I said, giggling, even though I blushed at being called sweet.

"Yeah? You didn't have to do that, honey."

"Well, I wanted to. Plus I know for a fact that your nephew would have pouted if I didn't bring him anything."

Liam laughed. "Spoiled brat, huh?" he teased, as we pulled up to the house.

"Nah. I'm the one that's spoiled. He's guarding my dinner from a hungry two pound kitten, remember?"

Liam and I laughed as we walked upstairs. I was wearing one of Edward's souvenirs. In fact, I was probably more excited about it than Edward. I felt pretty sexy in it.

"Baby," I squealed, when I saw Edward standing in front of our apartment door with Robbie in his arms and a huge smile on his face. He was wearing black suit pants and a nice tan sweater. He looked so sexy.

I ran over to him and he wrapped his arm around my back, before leaning in to kiss my lips. A few soft pecks at first, but then I was treated to a nice, deep, 'I really missed you' kind of kiss.

"God, I missed you," Edward whispered against my lips, before kissing me, again. "I love you, baby girl. I'm so glad you're home."

I felt tears burning at the back of my eyes at his enthusiasm. "I missed you, too, babe. You taste like green peppers," I said, making Edward laugh.

"I'm just spicy."

"Okay. Third wheel, here," Liam said, making me laugh. "I'm just going to drop off Bella's bags, and then I'm out of here for the evening. You kids have a great night."

"Thank you for picking me up at the airport, Liam," I said. "You were an amazing chauffer."

He smiled and winked at me. "Anytime, sweetheart," he said. "And Edward, hang a tie on the door if you don't want me back after midnight, okay?"

I blushed and buried my face into Edward's chest. Edward laughed. "It's a school night. You'll be safe to come home," he said.

"Okay. Be safe, kids," Liam said, before running down the stairs.

Edward took my hand and dragged me into the apartment. He shut the door, set Robbie down, and was on me in seconds. "I missed how you smell. So sweet," he whispered into my hair, before breathing me in. He kissed my temple, my cheek, my nose and then finally my lips, again.

"I've missed how you feel. Your body against mine." He slid his hand down my back and squeezed my bum. I giggled and he smiled at me. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I reached my arms up and ran my fingers through his soft hair. "You did get more handsome," I said, as he groaned at the feeling of my nails on his scalp.

He smiled. "Look at you, Bella. Maybe it was the Arizona sun, but you have a certain glow about you."

"I had a facial this afternoon with my mom." I winked at him. "But don't tell anyone. Let's just pretend I'm this naturally radiant."

"You are. You look absolutely beautiful," he said, kissing me, again. "And as much I want to do really naughty things to your body, I worked all afternoon on dinner, and I want to you taste it."

I smiled. "I would love to, babe. Thank you for doing this for me. You know the kiss was enough, though, right?"

He laughed. "Well, actually," he said, taking my hand and leading me into the dining room. "Our five month dating anniversary was on Thursday, and-"

"Oh, my god, Edward. I feel horrible," I said, feeling my face turn red. We had been so busy trying to get our homework finished, pack for my trip and prepare for Liam's move that our anniversary had completely slipped my mind. I felt like the worst fiancé in the world.

"No, no, no. Bella." Edward stopped me and put his hands on my cheeks. "Do not feel bad and please, I'm begging you, do not cry, right now."

I giggled at his concern. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize either. Our lives are crazy busy, so I decided that we could just celebrate tonight, okay?"

"Still, Edward. I should have-"

"Isabella Marie almost Cullen," he started and I smiled. He chuckled a little and kissed my lips. "Just come and eat, okay? It's my turn to spoil you."

I smiled and let him take me the rest of the way to the table. On the table, which was set for two, was a huge bouquet of pink and white roses, and a little silver box. "You bought me a gift, too?" I said.

"I think we had this conversation. I'm allowed to buy you anything I want, right?"

I giggled. "Right."

"But, do you want to eat, first?"

"Absolutely." I smiled at his amazingly gorgeous face. He was so excited about this dinner. It was adorable.

Edward kissed my lips, quickly, and turned to run into the kitchen. He came back with a big bowl of what smelled like garlic mashed potatoes, and a plate of asparagus. He winked at me, before running back into the kitchen. I giggled and he was back in a second with a plate of steaks. It looked like they had been rubbed with black pepper, and they were covered with mushrooms, peppers and onions.

"Wow," I said, looking at all of the food. "You were a busy boy. This looks and smells amazing, Edward. I'm really proud of you."

He chuckled, and I'm fairly certain his cheeks were a little pink. "Well, thank you. But, maybe you should taste it first."

"Yes, sir," I said, taking a huge scoop of mashed potatoes.

Edward laughed and set a steak on my plate. I smiled at him and cut off a small piece. I ate it off of my fork and moaned. "Oh, Edward. This is amazing."

Edward licked his lips, watching me. "God, baby. You're so sexy."

I giggled. "Focus on your dinner, babe. It's fabulous. I'm certain your food tastes better than me."

Edward smirked. "I highly doubt that, Bella." I giggled, before tasting my mashed potatoes. I moaned again and Edward's cheeks got a little more flushed. It was way too easy to turn him on. But, in my defence, the food was incredible.

"Edward, focus, baby." He laughed, and we shared the rest of the meal, still teasing each other, and laughing. I was so full, as I ate everything on my plate. "That's it. I quit. You're going to cook from now on, okay?"

Edward laughed. "But, this is all I know how to make."

"I'm kidding. I'll feed you. But this was amazing, Edward, really."

"Thanks. I made it all myself, too. Liam just sat there and yelled out instructions like a drill sergeant."

I laughed. "Well, you are a very good student." I got up off my seat and straddled Edward's thighs, sliding my hands up and over his strong shoulders. He smiled and set his hands on my hips. "Edward. You are perfect. I love you so, so, so much." I leaned in and kissed his soft lips. "It feels so good to be in your arms."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Never leave me, again, okay?"

I giggled. "Fine by me." I started unbuttoning my sleeveless blouse, smiling as Edward's eyes jumped down to my chest. "But, I want to show you your souvenir."

"I love where this is going," he said, smiling, squeezing my bum. So did I.


	88. Teddy

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 88 - Teddy<strong>

"You see, Edward. There is a perk to me going away," I said, as I finished unbuttoning my blouse.

Edward's eyes widened and I shrugged out of my top, leaving me in just my teddy. My transparent teddy. "Holy shit," he breathed, and I giggled. I stood up and unzipped my capris, letting them fall to the floor. I did a little spin for him, loving how sexy I felt in this lingerie.

"Bed?" Edward asked, standing up, and taking my hand. I giggled as he pulled me down the hall, not even waiting for my answer. "I made dessert, too, but that can wait, right?"

I laughed, as Edward lifted me up onto the bed. I lied back on my pillow, which I'd missed so much last night and shut my eyes. I heard Edward laugh and I opened my eyes. Edward had already undressed and was just wearing his black boxer briefs "Are you falling asleep on me, already."

I giggled. "I'm awake. I promise," I said. "And, as handsome as you looked in you your dress clothes, I'm loving this look."

Edward smiled and crawled up onto the bed to lie beside me. He set his hand on my stomach and leaned in to kiss the corner of my mouth. "Nothing could beat how damn sexy you look right now."

I hummed as Edward let his fingertips explore my new lingerie. "What do you call this?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbow so he could watch his fingers.

"The lingerie? It's called a teddy," I said. "And, look. I got my manicure done to match." I held out my gold nails for Edward to admire.

"Wow, Bella. I can't believe you did that for me."

I smiled, reaching up to set my hand on his cheek. "Of course I did. I missed you, like every second I was gone."

"May I make love to you, baby?" he whispered, before kissing each of my fingers. The gesture was so sweet and so perfectly Edward.

Yes, we had been apart, but he didn't just rip my clothes off. He asked if could make love to me. He was a gentleman through and through, and the idea of making love after an absence was so sentimental, so loving. It really proved how deeply Edward loved me.

"Please," I said, my voice almost pleading. I rolled onto my side to kiss him harder, more deeply. I let my hands run over Edward's bare chest, my golden nails lightly scratching at his skin.

Edward's hands moved over my shoulders, up and down my back and along my sides. His touch felt like fire, so hot, like flames licking at my skin. "Baby," Edward breathed into my neck. "How do I take this off? I can't find the zipper."

And, that got me laughing. Hard. His caresses had been to find the zipper. Edward pulled back, smiling, and looked at my face. "Sorry, that wasn't very romantic."

I giggled, and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I love you, Edward."

He smiled wider and kissed my lips. "Well, I'm glad to hear it. I love you, too." We were just lying there, looking into each other's eyes, until Edward chuckled. "The zipper, Bella?"

I giggled, again. "Right. Sorry. There isn't a zipper. It's like a bathing suit. Just pull it down."

"Mm," he hummed, leaning in to lick and kiss along my cleavage, his big, warm hand on my side. Another giggle slipped out of my lips. Edward looked up at my face, smiling, but looking a little unsure of himself. "Did I ruin the mood?"

"No, babe. I'm sorry. I just think you are so cute."

"I can live with cute," he said. He hand slid up my side to cup my breast. He lightly ran his thumb over it and I shut my eyes, biting my lip. "But, I can be other things, too, Bella. I want to do so many things to you"

"Uh, Edward," I breathed. "Tell me." I loved my cute, adorable fiancé. But, nothing turned me on like my dirty taking, sexy, in control fiancé while we were in bed.

Edward reached up and slid the spaghetti straps of my teddy down and over my shoulders. He gently pulled the top of the teddy down and I slid my arms out of the straps. "I want to taste you, baby. Lick you. Bite you."

I groaned as he closed his lips around my nipple. He slid his hand under my back and pushed my body closer to his mouth. He started humming, and I was already gasping for breath. Edward smiled against my skin, before kissing his way down my chest and stomach.

"Lift your hips, baby girl," he whispered, and I did. He slid the teddy down and off of my legs. He picked up my foot and held onto my calf. He ran his hands over my foot. "You're feet are so soft," he said, before sucking on my big toe.

"Uh, Edward. I had a pedicure, too," I said, reaching my hands up to tangle them in my own hair. Edward was just too much. I needed to hold onto something.

"Well," he said, kissing the arch of my foot, "they did an amazing job." He kissed my ankle, making me smile. "You are such a sexy woman, Bella. Look at you. God, baby. I'm so lucky."

I smiled. "Show me."

"With pleasure." He kissed a path down from the inside of my ankle, all the way up my leg and thigh. He kissed my hip bone, and it made me think about the waxing thing, I was thinking about earlier. "What's on your mind, lover?" Edward asked, looking up at my face.

"Um, just something my mom said," I said. "We can talk about it later."

"No," Edward said, crawling up to lie beside me, and pulling me into his arms. "I want you one hundred percent in this bed with me. We can talk, now."

"Um, waxing? Thoughts?"

Edward chuckled. "Be more specific. Like your legs?" he asked. "Because, I'll shave them for you if you want me to."

I giggled, kissing the tip of his nose. "No, like here," I said, taking his hand and setting it between my legs.

"Oh. Um, leave it. I think you're perfect, Bella."

"Are you sure?"

"Very. Now, I was just about to play with the area in question." I giggled, as Edward inched down the bed. "Seriously, Bella. It's your body, and you can do what you'd like, but I really love you as you are. You have a beautiful body." He kissed me right between the legs.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"What about me? Anything you want me to change?" he asked, rubbing the outside of my thighs.

I laughed. "You know I love everything about you," I said. "Except the fact that you're making me wait, right now."

He chuckled. "Sorry, my girl." And at that, he pressed his lips against me, and I threw my head back in ecstasy, as Edward worked my body until I fell over the edge.

As I opened my eyes, Edward was beside me, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you, so much," he whispered, kissing my lips. I set my hands on his cheeks, and deepened the kiss. Oh, how I loved this man.

"As much as I liked phone sex, that was so much better than my own fingers," I admitted, making him chuckle.

"Mm. I'm glad," he said.

"I want a turn," I said, pushing his shoulders back. He smirked at me, and I loved that sexy attitude he had. I crawled down the bed and sat between his legs. I reached up and rubbed his body over his underwear. He made the sexiest sound, and it made me feel really confident.

I bit my lip and shimmied his briefs down. Edward sat up and reached out for my face. With his palm on my cheek, he started kissing me, passionately. I loved how he made me feel comfortable, always made me feel so loved.

"Stop stalling me. I believe that I told you over the phone, when I was in Phoenix, that I wanted to taste you."

Edward smiled and stole one more quick kiss. "Sorry. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, lie back and enjoy, lover boy." I took a deep calming breath, before leaning down to taste Edward. I was getting a little more comfortable with this, but I still got nervous.

Edward reached down and rubbed my shoulder, and it made me smile. "Baby girl. Look up at me, okay? Relax. It's just me."

I was grateful that he was so supportive. Edward used to try and stop me, sweetly thinking that he was protecting me. But, it just made me feel like he didn't want me to touch him. But, we'd talked and he understood that I wanted to be able to pleasure him, too.

I was still building confidence, and Edward really was the foundation for that. I loved this man. And I was going to show him just how much.


	89. Chocolate Bella and Cactus Bum

**A/N - Happy Thursday! The sun is out, the flowers are blooming! I love May! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 89 - Chocolate Bella and Cactus Bum<strong>

"How much longer do we have until Liam get's home?" I asked, snuggled up to Edward's perfect chest.

"Uh." He leaned over me to look at the clock. "Three hours."

"Mm. Good," I said, smiling at Edward's flushed face. After pleasuring each other, Edward and I had made love. Nothing fancy, just the two of us reconnecting after our time apart.

"I love holding you, Bella."

I smiled. "I love it, too. You're a really great cuddler."

"Thank you." Edward laughed, and leaned in for a kiss. "Would you like your dessert, now?"

"Mm. There's more? This evening had been perfect, Edward."

Edward slid out bed, and walked across the room. "You know there is always more with me." He winked and then ran, naked, out of the room. I giggled, and cuddled deeper under our blankets. I wasn't cold; just basking in my favourite place on Earth.

Edward walked back into the bedroom with two cereal bowls. "Okay, so this is chocolate mousse," he said, sitting beside me. "But, I will admit that I made it from a package. It's not from scratch, or anything."

"Mm. Sounds delicious. And, remember, the first rule of cooking is that you never reveal your secrets."

He laughed. "Okay. So, forget the whole from the box comment."

I kissed his sexy jaw and then smiled up at his face. "Deal."

Edward scooped a spoonful out of his bowl and brought it to my lips. I hummed and he groaned.

"Stop being so sexy," he teased, making me laugh. "I'm trying to show some measure of restraint tonight, and not just outright attack you, but your making it really hard on me."

I giggled and rubbed his thigh. "Maybe I want you to attack me."

"That can be arranged, lover."

I smiled, just basking in the feeling of being home with my fiancé. I dipped my fingers in my bowl and smeared mousse in a line across Edward's chest. I sucked on my fingers and batted my eyelashes at him, trying my hardest to look sexy.

"You're such a dirty little girl," he said, his voice a little strained.

"You're dirty. Look at you, all covered in chocolate. I'd better clean you up." I set my bowl on the nightstand and then crawled over to him on my hands and knees and started licking his chest. He groaned, and threaded his fingers into my hair.

When I had him all cleaned up, I sat back on my legs and smiled at Edward. He leaned in and licked my chin. "Chocolate Bella."

I giggled, and Edward smiled at me. He dipped two of his fingers in his bowl and before he could rub it on me, I grabbed his hand and started sucking on his fingers. "Shit, Bella," he breathed. And I loved it when he swore.

He got up on his knees and set his hand on my back, laying me back on the bed. "My turn, you little vixen, you."

I giggled, loving where this was going. Fun and sexy at the same time. Life couldn't get any better. Edward dipped his fingers in the mousse and rubbed it right on my boobs. I gasped at how cold it was, and shivered instantly.

"Mm. Let me warm you, buttercup." I smiled at his nickname for me. Only Edward could be silly and sexy at the same time, I was sure. He laid down on top of me and got to work cleaning me off. I was wriggling and squirming under him, and I was sure I was being loud. But, with no house guest at the moment, I didn't care.

Edward ended up eating his whole bowl of mousse off my body. And he was getting pretty creative with where he was putting it. The inside of my thighs, my belly button, the base of my throat.

And then, he fed me some off of his fingers. I had never seen him so turned on as I sucked, licked and nibbled at his fingers. I reached over to grab condom and rolled it on him.

Edward laughed and I looked up at his face. "Does that tickle?" I asked, smiling.

"No, but it feels good. I just thought of something, though. Yesterday, Liam picked up one of your gossip magazines from the coffee table and a condom fell onto his lap."

I giggled, before kissing Edward under the belly button. I reached up and rubbed his side. "Oops," I said. "What did he say?"

Edward laughed. "That I was a horny little bugger. But he was happy to see that we were being careful."

I giggled. "It's all true." I straddled his hips, and slowly lowered down on top of him. He groaned, his head hitting the headboard.

I started circling my hips, and Edward reached up to hold onto my bum. "Ah, yeah, baby girl," he said, smiling up at my face. "Do you remember when you were too shy to be on top?"

"Uh huh," I breathed. The idea terrified me a couple of months ago, but it just proved to me that I had become a much more confident woman. And I was really proud of myself for that.

Edward slapped my bum, making me move faster. My fingernails were digging into his shoulders, and Edward was making the sexiest sounds. I scratched his chest just as I came, and he was right behind me. I dropped my head down into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me to his body.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, before kissing my temple. "And I'm so happy you're home with me."

I smiled, blinking back the tears. I turned my head to kiss his lips. "Me, too."

"You love me, or you're glad to be home?"

I giggled and slapped his arm. "Both, baby."

"You are amazing, Bella. Can you believe it was just over five months ago that I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

I giggled. "And you kissed me that day, too." I leaned in and pressed my lips to Edward's. "My first kiss."

He smiled widely at my face. "I was so nervous, Bella."

I giggled. "I almost passed out."

"I remember." He rubbed my back. "But, look how far we've come, huh?"

"I get to marry you."

"And I get to marry you, too," he said, making me giggle. He looked at my mouth, than back up to my eyes and smiled. "You're so beautiful when you laugh."

"Aw. You're sweet," I said, kissing him, again. "I have another gift for you."

"If it's more lingerie, I don't think my heart handle it." I laughed, again, and Edward winked. "But, I'd be up for the challenge."

"Well, it's not what you think," I said, getting up, and sliding out of bed. I grabbed my pretty see through robe, Edward got me for my birthday, and pulled it on. Edward whistled at me, as I walked out of the room. I laughed, and I knew that was his plan all along.

I went to my suitcase and pulled out Edward's new underwear, the boxer briefs with little green cacti on them. I giggled, and ran back to our room. Edward was just walking out of the bathroom, naked, of course.

I passed him the bag and he smiled. "The Lingerie Superstore?" he asked, sitting on the side of the bed. "I think I could have some fun in there."

"I'll bet," I said, sitting beside him. "I know I did."

Edward laughed and pulled the underwear out of the bag. He chuckled, and then leaned over to kiss my lips. "Cute, Bella. I love them," he said, smiling. He stood up and stepped into them, covering up his gorgeous body. "They fit," he said, turning around to show me his bum.

"I'm pretty familiar with your size," I said, making him laugh, really hard. I giggled and slapped his bum. "Don't make me blush."

"I didn't say anything. You brought it up," he said, still laughing. "Wait here. I'll get you your anniversary gift."

I giggled as I watched his cactus bum walk out of the room. Edward came right back with the little silver box from the dining room table. He sat down beside me and passed me the box. "Happy anniversary, baby."


	90. Just Tired

**A/N - Happy Friday! At Writers Group last night, I met another fanfiction author! How exciting! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 90 - Just Tired<strong>

My Edward was the sweetest man, alive. I was sure of it. He always did the most romantic things for me, always made me feel like the most important woman in the world. Like who bought gifts for their fiancé every month on the anniversary of the day they started dating? I was sure no one, but Edward.

I opened the silver box and smiled when a saw the little antique silver locket. It was engraved with a beautiful floral design, and I was positive it was the prettiest piece of jewellery I had ever seen.

"Oh, Edward. I love it, baby," I said, looking up at his smiling face. He reached up and wiped a tear off of my cheek. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. But you haven't seen the best part. Open it up."

I smiled and opened the little locket. I giggled when I saw the inside. Edward had put a tiny picture of himself on the left side, and an adorable little photo of Robert's face on the right. My two boys.

"I love it, Edward. You'll both be right over my heart." I wrapped it around my neck and fastened it, looking down at my beautiful gift.

"I wish I'd have thought of it before you left on Saturday," he said. He reached up and traced his fingers along the chain, down to my cleavage. My breathing hitched, and Edward smiled. "I love you, baby girl. You are so perfect for me."

I smiled and turned my head to kiss his shoulder. "I love you, too. And I'm glad you think I'm perfect for you."

"I know it, Bella." We crawled back into bed and snuggled up to each other. "You know, I can't stop thinking about that dream you had last week. The one about our three kids and our yard."

I smiled and kissed Edward's chest. "Three, huh?"

He chuckled. "Hey, it was your dream."

"I think you're going to be a good daddy, one day."

"Really?"

"Oh, Edward. Of course you are. You are the most loving, caring, thoughtful man I know. You are wonderful with your brothers and sisters and cousins and, let's face it, every child you meet."

Edward laughed and it made me smile. "Thank you for seeing that in me."

"I'm not just saying it, Edward. If any man was destined to have babies, it's you."

"I can't wait to make babies with you." Edward kissed my hair.

"I can," I said, and Edward laughed.

"Ouch."

I giggled. "You know what I mean. I'm up for the practice part, but not for the delivery. And, you know, the whole being responsible thing that goes with it."

"Bella. You take care of Robbie like a pro, and look at me. I'm the biggest baby around. You feed me and do my laundry. You are the most responsible person I know. You could do it."

I laughed. "You're not a baby." I slid my hand down Edward's chest and then over his briefs. "You are a pretty big man."

He groaned. "Baby. We have to wake up in just over six hours."

I took that as a dismissal, and I was a little hurt. "Oh. Okay." I rolled over with my back to his chest. If he didn't want to play, then I didn't want to snuggle.

"Bella. Shit." He set his hand on my hip and I slapped at it. He pulled it back and sighed. "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Baby. You are so."

"Go to bed, Edward."

"No. I can't sleep if you're pissed at me."

I got up and slid out of bed, before walking into the bathroom, not looking back. I shut the door, and then ran the water for a hot bath. I had no idea what my problem was. I had no idea what just happened. We had been loving and teasing and talking about the future. We'd made love twice and had a glorious reunion after my weekend away.

We'd just talked about how confident I was becoming in bed. But when Edward turned me down just now, I think that confidence slipped a little. I was engaged to this man, and yet he didn't want me to touch him?

Okay, so, it was almost midnight, and we had an early morning the next day, followed by a long day of classes. Edward had a point. We needed to get some sleep. But, I was excited to be home, and I wanted to show him that. I didn't care about sleep. I was back in his arms and I wanted to celebrate it.

I set my locket on the counter, shrugged out of my robe, and then slid into my nice warm bath, filled with fragrant bubbles. I took a deep breath and then let it out. I was acting immature. There was no doubt about it. I was in the wrong. I didn't want to fight. I hated fights.

There was a knock on the door, before it opened, and Edward peeked his head in. His hair was a mess and it looked like he had been tugging at it. "I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what just happened in there, but baby, I missed you so much all weekend, and I don't want to fight with you."

And the desperation and fear in his voice made my eyes well up with tears. "I don't want to fight, either."

Edward came and sat on the closed toilet lid beside me and reached out to run the back of his fingers over my cheek. "Don't cry, Bella. I think we're just tired."

"I'm not."

"Okay."

"I just missed you and I wanted to show you that," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"I know you missed me. I missed you, too. A hell of a lot, actually. And I couldn't sleep without you last night, so honestly I'm really exhausted. I need you in my arms to sleep."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Why? I was acting bitchy."

Edward smiled and I frowned at him. "I like it when you swear," he said, totally off topic. I laughed and shook my head at him. He laughed, and then got down on his knees beside me, so he could lean in over the tub to kiss my lips. "Will you please come to bed?"

"Yeah. And I am sorry." Edward kissed me again in the middle of my apology and I smacked his arm. "Let me finish. I'm sorry for acting immature. I just felt rejected for a second. But, I know that's stupid."

"It's not stupid. Your feelings are what they are. And I apologize for making you feel that way. I love when you touch me, and when we make love, but baby, I swear, I can't keep my eyes open another second. I would never ever reject you, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, wiping my cheeks. "Go back to bed. Give me a second to get myself together, and I'll be right there."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just embarrassed."

"Don't be. Not with me."

I smiled as Edward stood up and, after leaning over to kiss the top of my head, he turned to walk back into our room. I let out a deep breath. Okay, so it wasn't a fight. Just a misunderstanding. I felt bad that Edward didn't sleep without me last night. And I felt worse that I was trying to keep him up tonight, when all he wanted to do was hold me in his arms and get some sleep.

I was going to get up early and make him a fancy breakfast. I wanted him to know how much I loved him, even though I acted silly and insecure, sometimes. I got out of the bath and dried off. I slipped my locket on and walked back to our bedroom. Edward was sitting up against the headboard, but his eyes were closed. He was already asleep. And snoring.

I smiled. He was so cute. I slid into bed, sitting up, too, and rested my head on his chest. He squeezed me to his chest, and then started snoring, again. I shut my eyes and found myself getting lulled to sleep by his breathing.

This was right, us lying in bed together, Edward holding me close. Besides my big apology breakfast I was making tomorrow morning, I was going to kiss Edward until he forgave me, even though I knew he wasn't too upset with me.

My confidence was a work in progress. Like I had told Angie, the fact that I hadn't been asked out until I was eighteen, and after a whole year of college, had really worked on my self esteem. And, while I was happy with the way my life had turned around, I think I owed it to Edward to explain that.


	91. A Jackass and A Genie

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading! Honestly, I was surprised by some of the reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 91 - A Jackass and A Genie<strong>

**Monday, September 20**

"Good morning, gorgeous," Edward whispered, running his fingertips over my bare shoulder.

I rolled over to face him and placed a kiss to his chest. "Hi," I whispered back. I was a little self-conscious, and I wasn't sure what kind of mood Edward was going to be in. Was he upset with me? Mad? Forgiving?

"Do you want to talk about last night?" he asked softly, reaching up to cup my cheek. His eyes were soft and sweet and so supportive.

"I feel horrible about it, actually."

"Bella, don't."

"No, I want you to let me explain myself." I sat up and pulled the blankets up over my chest. "Um, I was talking about this with Angie. Like confidence and stuff. And, you know that's been a big issue with me. It always has been. I've never been the popular girl, or the girl with the boyfriends in high school and college.

I let out a deep breath. "And I wouldn't change that you are my first everything, baby. But, living with that feeling of not being wanted or desired by anyone, I don't know." I shrugged, not sure I was explaining it the right way. "It hurt me."

I reached up to wipe away a tear that slipped out. "So, last night-"

"-you didn't feel wanted?" Edward finished for me. He looked so sad, and I didn't mean to upset him.

"And it's stupid, I know, because I have you, my dream man, and I'm so happy. And you make me feel beautiful and loved, but sometimes those old feelings, those insecurities, just pop up."

"Come here," he said, helping me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tightly to his chest. He placed gentle kisses to my hair and it made me smile. "I'm sorry, Bella. I really and truly am."

"It's not your fault," I argued. "You're perfect."

He chuckled. "I'm far from perfect, Bella."

"You are to me."

"Thank you. And I see you the exact same way. You are perfect in every way. Insecurities and all."

"How is being insecure a good thing?" I asked.

"Because it's shaped you into an amazingly sensitive, thoughtful soul. You've been hurt, so you never set out to hurt anyone else. You know what it feels like to be alone, so you do your damnedest to set up everyone you know. You want all of your friends to be as happy as we are."

I giggled. He was right on, there. He kissed the top of my head. "And I know that sometimes life sucks, but every experience makes us who we are. And I hate that you ever felt alone. And I wish that I could have met you sooner and taken you to the prom, and the movies. But, we were waiting for each other, right?"

I smiled at the thought. "Right."

"I love you, angel."

"I love you, too." I turned in his lap and kissed his lips. "Am I forgiven? I feel so bad about ruining your perfect night."

"Baby," he sighed. "Part of love is forgiveness. But, you never have to apologize about your feelings. And you didn't ruin the night."

"So, I'll just keep my hands to myself from now on," I teased.

"Hell no, Bella."

I giggled and he smiled, looking truly relieved that I felt better. "Thank you for listening to me."

"You're very welcome, Bella."

"Did you get enough sleep?" I asked, making him chuckle.

"I did. I kind of feel like a jackass, though. I mean, what kind of man whines about sleep when his fiancé has her hands on his body?"

I smiled. "A tired jackass?" Edward slapped my bum and I giggled. "Are you going to punish me?"

"How about we just have sex?"

"You, Edward Cullen, are such a man."

"I am. Can I show you how much of a man I am?"

I giggled. "Please do."

Edward rolled on top of me and started kissing me. He pulled back a little and looked in my eyes. "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you feel confident, Bella. You are such an amazing woman. And everyone sees that but you."

He kissed me, again, and I hummed my thank you. Edward made love to me, never taking his eyes off of mine. "I love you, Bella. So, so much," he whispered, holding me close to his chest. "And, please, baby, don't stop touching me. I love it."

"Okay." I smiled, still a little teary from Edward's sweet words. "I'm going to make you breakfast," I said. "Anything you want."

Edward chucked. "You're going to feed your jackass?"

I giggled. "Stop calling yourself that. You smell too good to be a jackass."

He laughed, again. "After three rounds of hot and sweaty sex since last night? I kind of doubt I smell good." He lifted his arm to smell his armpit and made a face.

I giggled, because he smelled phenomenal. He was just teasing. "Okay, stinky. Go have a shower, and I'll make your breakfast. No requests?"

"Oh, what about your famous French toast?"

I leaned in and kissed his lips. "Your wish is my command."

"Mm. Let's play genie tonight," he suggested, making me laugh.

"We're already playing it." I slipped on one of Edward's band t-shirts and a pair of his soft flannel boxers. "Hurry in the shower, master." I winked at him before leaving the room, and I heard him laughing. It made me smile.

I was happy that we'd talked. The thoughts and feelings of a teenaged girl ran deep, and I couldn't expect Edward to always know what I was thinking or feeling. He was a sweet, sweet man, and I was lucky to have someone that would always listen when I needed to talk.

Liam was sleeping on the futon so I tried to be quiet. He'd stayed out late last night for our benefit. I'd be making him a special breakfast, too.

I whipped up my sugary sweet French toast and made some scrambled eggs, too. I was craving fruit, but seeing as I hadn't been home, and left the house to the boys, the fridge was close to bare. I was going to have to have to get groceries today.

My sexy, freshly showered and dressed fiancé wanted into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me while I was standing at the stove. "I love you," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled, because, really, I would never hear that enough. "I love you, too."

Edward squeezed me harder and buried his face into my neck. "Mm. Let's skip school and snuggle."

"You're not skipping school on my watch. Your mom would kill me." I giggled as Liam walked into the kitchen, loving the fact that Edward didn't let me go.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Edward said, chuckling.

"Don't let my big sis hear you say that," Liam said, sitting on the counter, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. "She used to give mean snake bites."

"Esme?" I asked, giggling. She was the tiniest woman, and I couldn't imagine her beating up her little brother, and twisting his arm.

"Esme Masen kept her little brother in line."

Edward laughed. "I'm going to ask her about that. We're going home this Friday. You coming with us?"

"Oh, yeah. I have to show Em and Jasper my car," Liam said, smiling. "I promised to let them take it for a spin. Was that stupid?"

Edward laughed. "Em's got a heavy foot, and Jazz is still in the parking lot phase." Liam's eyebrows shot up and I giggled. "They're actually pretty great drivers, though. I'm sure your car will live."

"Thank god," he sighed. I smiled. This weekend couldn't come soon enough for me. Even though I'd just returned home from a trip, a weekend with family in Forks was my dream vacation.


	92. Pink Cheeks and Panic

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I just want to send out a big thank you to the amazing readers I have. You always seem to know when I need to hear your sweet, supportive words! Thank you to everyone around the world that is sharing this story with me. I truly appreciate it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 92 - Pink Cheeks and Panic<strong>

"I have to run for groceries today at lunch," I told Edward as we ate breakfast.

"We can go after my class at eleven if you want," he said, scraping his plate clean.

"Okay." I smiled. I loved shopping with Edward. It was so domestic, so us.

"I'm going to look for apartments, today," Liam said, smiling excitedly.

"Already?" I asked. Liam had only been staying with us for less than three days, and I had been gone for two. I really enjoyed his company, and I knew how much Edward adored his uncle.

"Don't look so sad, sweetheart," Liam said, laughing. "Even if I fine something, I'll be crashing here until the first of October, at least. And even after that, I'll be bugging the hell out of you guys. I've missed my Eduardo."

Edward smacked his uncle on the arm and I giggled. I loved these boys, together. "I've missed you, too," Edward said. "But, it will be nice to get my couch back."

Liam laughed. "Closer to your secret condom stash?"

I blushed and Edward laughed. "This whole apartment is our stash."

And, as the embarrassed girl that I was, with the pink cheeks, I decided to try and change the subject. "Oh, souvenirs," I said, standing up and walking to my suitcase by the front door. I came back and spilled the huge bag of candy on the table. "Colorado made," I said.

"Nice," Liam said, smiling.

"Thanks, baby," Edward said, standing up to kiss my cheek. "You know the way to my heart."

"You're welcome, babe."

I passed Liam his flip flops with the hidden bottle opener. "No freaking way," he said, flipping them over. "These kick ass."

Edward and I laughed at his enthusiasm. "I'm glad you like them," I said. "I thought of you when I saw them."

"Wicked." Liam stood up, and kissed the top of my head. "Thanks, honey. You're sweet." He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, earlier."

I blushed. "It's okay," I said, honestly. I wish I didn't blush at the drop of a hat. And the mention of condoms by anyone but Edward, always made me flushed.

"Okay, kids. I'm going to run out and grab a newspaper for apartment listings. I'll see you guys, tonight."

"Good luck on the apartment hunt, buddy," Edward said. "We'll be home just after five, tonight."

"Let me cook dinner, tonight," Liam said. "My thank you for the first weekend of free rent."

"That's sweet, Liam. But, don't feel like you owe us. We really love having you here. And that's what's family is for, right?" I said.

"She's a keeper, Ed," Liam said, pointing at his nephew, and making us laugh. "Love you, kids. See you, tonight." Liam grabbed a couple of pieces of candy and then headed out the door.

"I need to have a shower. We have to leave in less than an hour," I said, getting up.

"Mm." Edward lifted up my t-shirt and leaned in to kiss my stomach. "I wish I had time to join you."

"So do I," I said, smiling. I reached up to run my fingers through his hair. "I really love you, Edward. Thank you for being so amazing."

Edward smiled. "I'm always amazing," he said, winking at me. I giggled, and leaned down to kiss his lips. "I love you, too, baby girl. Go get naked."

I laughed, and pulled my shirt off. I tossed it at Edward and he smirked, before I went to the bathroom for my shower. I loved that we were back to teasing and being ourselves with each other.

I had a really fast shower, French braided my wet hair and then got dressed in a pair of cute grey capris and a black tank top. I grabbed my bag, and Edward and I headed to school.

"Are you inviting Cora to movie night?" I asked Edward as we drove to class.

"Should I do that today in class, or tomorrow in Chem lab?"

I giggled. "I think today. We don't want her to make other plans. Plus we still need to ask Tony, too."

"I'm excited about this set up," Edward said, smiling over at me. "I can see why you like doing this."

I giggled. "You're cute."

"I try."

I kissed Edward before we went our separate ways for our classes. "Good luck with Cora, babe," I said, squeezing his hand. I was excited for Edward's first matchmaking attempt, too. And I hoped it worked out for him. It was a great feeling helping others find love. Edward was right. I wanted everyone to know the kind of love that Edward and I had.

Angie and Ben, my dad and Heidi, Alec and Siobhan. I had a pretty good record going for me. In all fairness, thought, most of the couples I set up had some sparks going already. I just pushed them along.

But, our downstairs neighbour, Tony, was a really sweetheart. He was so, so shy. I wasn't sure how he'd feel about getting set up with a girl, even though he had a lot in common with her. But, I figured, even if there was no love match, Cora and Tony may just gain a new friend out of movie night.

My class was good. I was ahead in my reading assignments, thanks to all the reading I did on my flights this weekend. After class, while I waited for Edward, I finished my novel. It felt good to be ahead in this class. I knew the work was going to start building up in other classes, soon, so I wanted to keep in front of it.

Edward came to the library to pick me up, and we headed to Safeway for groceries. "So?" I asked, picking out some apples. "How did it go with Cora?"

Edward chuckled. "Good, I think."

I laughed. "You think?"

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have asked her?"

"Why not?" I asked, setting celery and baby carrots in the basket.

"Well, the poor girl was bright red, obviously embarrassed by my invitation," he said. He picked up a bunch of bananas and put them in the cart. "I asked her if she wanted to come my place to watch movies on Thursday night."

I laughed. "Please tell me you didn't leave it like that?"

Edward chuckled, his cheeks pink. "No, I kind of panicked and I back-pedalled. I told her that my fiancé and I were having a get together with friends and neighbours for a movie night, and it would be nice if she could stop by."

I smiled. Edward was so, so sweet. "You're the cutest," I said. "Good save, baby."

He smiled. "You think so? You don't think she thinks I'm a weirdo, or anything, right?"

"I doubt it, Edward," I said, hoping to reassure him. "Well, did she say she's come by?"

"She said she'd think about it and let me know tomorrow." He shrugged his shoulders. "Her being there is the whole point to movie night. She's half of the setup."

"Well, don't panic, yet," I told him. "If she's uncertain, tell her that she can bring a friend."

"You're so smart," Edward said, making me smile.

"I'm a girl. It comes with the territory," I said, rubbing Edward's shoulder. "Plus, if she says no, it's not a big deal. We'll set them up another time."

Edward leaned in to kiss my lips in the middle of the grocery store. "Love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too. It'll all work out."

And, if Tony and Cora were meant to be, like Edward thought they were, then I truly believed that everything would work out for them. I believed in romance, love at first sight and the stars aligning. It happened for me and Edward, so I knew it could happen to anyone.


	93. Snuggles, Struggles and Celebration

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 93 - Snuggles, Struggles and Celebration<strong>

After putting away the groceries, I made us ham and cheese sandwiches for lunch, as well as chopped, raw veggies we dipped in dressing. We spent the last hour of our lunch break in bed, snuggling with Robbie. Edward had wanted to skip school and snuggle all day, but I'd take what I could get.

"So, where are we staying when we go back to Forks?" I asked him.

"I was thinking one night at your dad's and one night at my parents' house?" he said, kissing along my jaw. "You know, make it even."

"You're sweet. I'm not sure Alice is going to let you go, though."

"God, I miss that kid," he said, hugging me closer to his body. "I hate her growing up without me there. She'll be almost thirteen by the time we move back to Forks."

"Just in time to keep the boys away," I said, kissing the end of his nose.

Edward laughed. "I think with three older brothers, the boys will stay away on their own. Right?"

I giggled. "Boys takes risks for pretty girls."

"Shoot." We both laughed. "She's my little baby sister. I don't think I can picture her with a boyfriend."

"Ah, you've got time before you have to worry about that."

"She's already in love with her teacher," he said, and I smiled.

"All little girls have crushes. I didn't start getting crushes on boys until the sixth grade."

Edward smiled. "Who? Do I need him look him up? Let him know you're off the market?"

I giggled, and Edward squeezed me closer. "His name was Josh and he had long blonde hair and blue eyes. And he was really smart."

"Uh, oh. I guess I'm not your type, after all," Edward teased. "Wrong colour eyes, wrong hair colour."

I laughed, reaching up to run my fingers through his sexy hair. "I was twelve. I don't think I had a type."

"I could dye my hair?"

I giggled, again. "Stop it. I told you I love you exactly as you are."

"Thank you." Edward kissed my lips. "We should get back to class, huh?"

"Ugh," I sighed. "Psychology."

"Math is worse, Bella, Seriously."

I smiled, and kissed him, hard. "You can do it, baby."

"Thanks. I don't why the hell it's so hard this semester, though."

"Can you get together with a study buddy? Would that help?"

"Uh, I guess. I'll see how the semester goes." Edward rubbed my back. "Thank you for supporting me. I want to do well for you."

"Aw, baby. You're welcome. I just want you to be happy. And, just to let you in on a little secret, I'll still love you if you don't pass math with an A+."

Edward chuckled. "What if I fail math?"

"Then, I'll still love you, and I'll have to work my hardest to cheer you up. Maybe a little striptease?"

"It sounds like you're encouraging me to fail."

I laughed. "Do you want a striptease tonight for just attending math class?"

"God, yes, Bella," he said, sliding his hand to my bum, giving it a squeeze. "You are so darn sexy. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, smiling.

We finally got out of bed and headed back to school. Edward and I kissed in the car, before heading to class. I hated being apart from him for three hours at a time. After our weekend away, it felt too long.

I sat through my lecture, mindlessly taking notes and planning what I was going to wear tonight for Edward's striptease. I hated that he worried about his math class so much. I didn't expect him to be perfect. He was the smartest man I knew, and I was so, so proud of him for following his dream to be a pharmacist. I knew it wasn't always going to be easy for him. But, I was going to be there to support him one hundred percent.

I met Edward at five o'clock by the car and I could already tell he was stressed. He smiled when he saw me, but I could tell it was forced. "Hey, pretty girl," he said, leaning down to kiss my lips. "How was your class?"

"Hi." I reached up and rubbed his shoulder. "My class was boring and long, and I missed you. Yours didn't go so well?"

"No," he sighed. "This unit is just not sinking into my head. I don't know what my problem is, but I've never felt this lost, before."

"Maybe it's the prof?" I suggested, shrugging.

"He's pretty boring, but I think I just need to really sit down and focus on this assignment."

"Okay. After dinner, why don't I drag Liam down to the laundry room with me to wash clothes, and you can have the house to yourself. Nice and quiet."

"Bella," he sighed. "I'm not kicking you out of your own house."

"Baby. I seriously have to wash clothes. And I want to change our sheets, too. They've been getting a lot of activity."

Edward laughed. "That's true." He pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I don't want to share you with your math book, but I can try."

"I love you, baby," he said, kissing my forehead.

Edward drove us home and we walked in to an amazing smelling apartment. Edward tossed his bag on the floor in the hall and we walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Uncle Liam. This smells awesome."

"Hey, you two," he said, smiling over his shoulder at us. "Home made pineapple chicken and chicken fried rice."

"Wow. I feel spoiled," I said, hopping up on the counter.

"Well, we need to celebrate," Liam said, smiling. "I think I found the perfect apartment."

Edward walked up to his uncle and gave him a hug. "Congratulations."

Liam patted Edward's back and kissed the side of his head. So cute. "Thanks, buddy."

"Oh, that's great. Where is it in town?"

"It's in Eastlake. Right on the coast of Lake Union. You should see it. It has the best view of the lake. I'm going to have to get a boat or something," he said, smiling. It was obvious how excited he was about this place.

"It's like five minutes from the Seattle Times office downtown, it's about fifteen minutes on the I-5 to your place, and did I mention the view?"

I giggled. "It sounds great."

"Oh, it's awesome. Do you guys want to go Wednesday at ten? I'm going to sign the lease, but the realtor can give us a tour, if you want to see it."

"Sounds great, Uncle Liam," Edward said, smiling.

"I like that you're so close," I said, hopping off the counter to help the guys carry the food to the dining room table.

"Yeah, I like that it's between here and the office. I mean I don't have to go into work everyday, but it'll be close when I do."

"I'm excited for you," I said.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Yeah. And, I think I'll finally get my ass into the office tomorrow, and see what's going on, you know?"

Over Liam's amazing dinner, he talked about the apartment, his new neighbourhood, the gym, the great restaurants, and what he was looking forward to at work. Everything sounded amazing.

I envied Liam, in a way. The stage he was at in his life. He was finished with college, he had a new job, a new home, a home he was going to stay in for the foreseeable future. He was settling down. He was excited for this new start. I was proud of him, and happy for him. And I couldn't wait until Edward and I were picking out our new house in Forks this summer.

But, at the same time, Edward and I were happy, now. We had our place, this apartment, for the next few years, and we would be getting married next year. I didn't want to rush our lives together. I wanted to enjoy every single minute of it.


	94. Sacrifice

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! My puppy graduated from kindergarten last night! I'm a proud mom! Thanks to everyone for reading and for your sweet words! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 94 - Sacrifice<strong>

After dinner, Liam and Edward gathered all their dirty clothes, while I stripped the sheets off our bed, and the futon. Liam grabbed the laundry basket, his journal and my binder and headed down to the laundry room.

"Good luck on your math assignment," I told Edward before I turned to follow Liam down. "I love you."

Edward smiled, grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. I set my hands on his chest and he leaned in to kiss my lips. "I love you, more. And thank you for the luck. I'm fairly certain I'm going to need it."

"Just do your best, okay?" I said, rubbing his side. "And you'll get your reward tonight." I slid my hands down to his bum and gave it a squeeze. "Don't stress too much, okay?"

"Okay." Edward smiled and slapped my bum.

I winked at him before leaving the apartment. As much as I had missed Edward all day, I knew this math unit was bothering him, and he wouldn't be able to stop stressing over it, until he spent some time working through it.

Being a pharmacist was Edward's dream, and even though I wanted to hang out with him, and encourage him, I knew that sometimes the best studying was done alone in a room full of nothing but quite.

I went downstairs and over to the main building to meet Liam in the laundry room. "Thank you so much for coming down to hang out with me," I said to him, while I filled a washer with a dark load.

"Of course," Liam said. "Edward never lets you come down here alone, right?"

"Never," I said, making Liam smile.

"I taught him well. He's a gentleman."

I giggled. "Edward was definitely raised right," I said. "He is very protective, chivalric, sweet, gentle, loving and most of all, forgiving. I'm a very lucky girl."

"Whoa. Forgiving? What am I missing?" Liam asked. "Are things okay? I noticed something was off a little today."

"Oh, we had a little spat last night."

"You guys?" Liam asked, his eyebrows raised. "No way."

I smiled, before starting a washer for whites. "Well, I was moody and overdramatic. Edward was sweet, as usual."

"Did he call you moody?" Liam asked, starting a load of his own laundry.

I laughed. "Of course not. He's perfect."

"Bella. No one is perfect. Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone says things they don't mean, or before they think about how it will make someone else feel," Liam said, hopping up on a drier. "Don't beat yourself up. And stop comparing yourself to the ideal Edward you've created in your mind."

"What?" I asked, frowning. "Ideal Edward?"

Liam laughed. "Yeah. You see him as the perfect man, which is great and sweet and romantic and all that. But, you're always going to fall short, because you don't look at yourself out of those same rose coloured glasses. Edward is human like the rest of us."

"Huh," I said, thinking about what Liam said.

"I'm not saying to start looking for Edward's faults. I'm just saying to start seeing yourself the way he sees you, and the way you see him. Bella. When two people are in love, they put up with a lot from each other. And that's how it should be. It's why I'm still single. It's why I know I've never found the right one."

"How did you know?" I asked, hopping up beside him on an empty washing machine. "I mean, if you don't mind sharing?"

"Oh, of course not. I'm an open book," he said, smiling. "I dated a girl about five years back, in New York. I thought she was my dream girl. She was perfect. Sweet, gorgeous, smart. The whole package. But she was career oriented, loved the city. And wanted someone to share that with.

"I was the jet setter, just as focused on work, but I was captivated by travel and foreign cities. I would watch sunsets in Java, watch the waves on the Gold Coast, experience Carnival in Rio. All amazing experiences. But I would always find myself looking to my side. I wanted someone to say, 'Wow. Did you just see that?'

"We both wanted to the other person with us, but neither of us was willing to give up our own lifestyle for the other. Neither of us would even consider a little sacrifice to make the other happy." He sighed. "And that's how I knew it wasn't that fairytale kind of love."

I looked at Liam and he looked a little sad. He looked the most vulnerable I had ever seen him. He was a lot older than me, a lot wiser and a lot more experienced in life. But, he still was missing something. Someone.

He smiled at me. "So, Bella. Little fights or not, you and Edward have something amazing. Last May, Edward called me to tell me that you wanted to stay in Forks. With him."

I smiled. I saw where he was going with this. "And, Bella. I've been to Forks. Geographically speaking, that town is nothing special. But, it is the place that holds Edward's heart. It's home to him.

"And, I know you grew up in a Phoenix, a big city with a lot to offer. You left your best friend. Edward mentioned that your mom has asked you to move closer to her. But, Bella. You make sacrifices for Edward. For love. You are so committed to him, that you have decided to build your life in rainy, gloomy, little Forks, Washington."

He squeezed my shoulder. "And that says something. A lot actually."

I smiled. I was feeling a lot in that moment. I felt really special that Liam saw these things in me. And Liam was right. I would do anything to be with Edward, and stay with him forever. But, more than anything, I felt lucky to have that reciprocal bond of love with Edward.

"You know, Liam. Even though Edward loves Forks with all of his heart, he's told me more than once that he would follow me anywhere. If I wanted to move closer to my mom, he'd follow me."

"And there it is, Bella. What I didn't have. What I couldn't be for my girlfriend all those years ago, and what she wouldn't be for me. Someone that was willing to make sacrifices for the sake of the relationship. For love."

"Wow," I said, laughing a little in wonder. "You really make Edward and I sound so profound."

Liam laughed with me. "Sorry for getting so deep, there. I guess I've had a lot of time to think about these things."

"No, it's okay. Really. You're right, though."

"I'm not trying to overwhelm you with this stuff, Bella. I'm just saying, that little fights, when you look at the big picture, don't really matter in the scheme of things."

"I know that," I said. "I still don't like misunderstandings, though."

"No one does," Liam said, smiling. "But just learn from it, if you can. Forget about it, if you can't. Life goes on. Don't sweat the little things, honey."

"You should write a self help book," I said, and he laughed. "Things you've learned in life and travel."

"Musings of a Serial Bachelor?" he asked, teasingly.

I giggled. "Something like that." I hopped off the washer to put my clothes in the drier. "You are a very smart man, Liam Masen."

He laughed. "Thank you, Bella Swan. It's been a pleasure doing laundry with you."

Liam worked on some writing in his journal and I wrote a short book report on the novel I had finished this morning. At around nine o'clock in the evening, when Liam and I were just finishing folding our laundry, Edward showed up in the laundry room. He looked a little worse for wear, his hair a complete mess, his eyes tired.

"Hey, guys," he said, walking up behind me and wrapping me in his arms. He passed me a tiny little clover, and kissed my cheek. "For my lucky charm," he whispered in my ear, making me smile. It sounded like his homework went well.

"Nice of you to show up when the work's done," Liam teased, making Edward laugh.

"You're a funny guy," Edward said.

"How did the assignment go?" I asked him, rubbing his arms.

"Pretty good, I think." He pressed a kiss to the top of my head, and I could tell he'd missed me as I missed him.

"I'm proud of you, Edward," I said, turning in his arms to give him a tight hug. Talking to Liam was a real eye opener to me. I knew Edward and I had an amazing relationship, but hearing from Liam how lucky we were to have that strong, selfless love, I felt special, and so very loved. And I couldn't wait to get upstairs and celebrate that with Edward.


	95. Celebrate

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! You are all so amazing to me! As I work through my writing course, I can't say how much it helps me to have you all in my corner! Thanks so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 95 - Celebrate<strong>

Liam and Edward carried all of the clean laundry back up to the apartment. I gave Liam a hug goodnight, and then kicked Edward out of our room so I could get ready for his motivational striptease. It's probably not how most students got through math, but I wanted to encourage Edward as much as I could, and my body seemed to be a good motivator.

I put our clean sheets back on the bed, first, and then went into the bathroom for a quick shower. I wanted to smell like candy. I took my braid out of my hair and messed it up a little, so I had long, sexy waves.

I went into our bedroom and pulled on the black thong Edward bought me for our engagement. I slipped my red satin and black lace slip over top and then looked in the mirror. I was sure Edward would have fun with this.

I turned on Edward's blues music, and then sat on the bed waiting for him to come and join me. I remembered how nervous I used to be to do this, to strip for Edward, but now being naked with him just felt right.

He was taking his time getting in here, and I was getting impatient. I laid back on the pillows and set my hands on my stomach. I drummed my fingers, and then hummed. My hands over the satin felt amazing. I slid my hand up my body and lightly caressed my breasts. I groaned a little, but quickly bit my lip, hoping no one had heard me.

I stayed still for a minute, but didn't hear anything. What was taking him so long? I let my fingers explore a little more, circling my breasts with my fingernails this time. I gasped and arched my back at the sensation. I squeezed my eyes shut as little shocks of pleasure shot through my body.

"Shit, baby." I heard Edward's voice and I gasped as my eyes shot open. I hadn't even heard the bedroom door. I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip, and quickly sat up. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks at being caught.

"Hey, hey. Don't be embarrassed," Edward said, kneeling down in front of the bed. He set his hands on the outside of my thighs and gave my legs a light squeeze. "You are beautiful when you're lost in the moment like that, Bella."

"Thank you," I whispered, still a little embarrassed.

Edward stood up and leaned in to kiss my lips. He slid his hands into my hair and deepened the kiss. I groaned, and Edward smiled when he pulled back. "I hope I didn't miss too much," he whispered, and I laughed, slapping his arm.

"Shut up. You were taking too long."

"I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?" he asked, sweetly. "Or would you like to keep going without me? Because I would be fine with that, too, if you let me watch."

I laughed and stood up, pressing my body into his. "Keep it up, mister, and you'll be finishing this yourself."

Edward laughed, rubbing my arms up and down. "God, I love you," he said, kissing my lips. "Thank you for doing this for me. Your support really means a lot."

"Baby, I'll always support you in everything you do. I love you and I'm so proud of you. You are the smartest man I know. The sweetest man, the most loving, amazing man, and to top it off, the hottest man I have ever seen."

Edward laughed. "Wow. I sound pretty incredible."

"You are. Now, get comfy. I owe you a striptease," I said, slapping his bum.

I stepped back from Edward and smiled as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, and then yanked his jeans off. He hopped on the bed in his white boxer briefs and leaned back against the pillows. He took a deep breath of the clean sheets and I giggled.

"What? I like the smell of clean sheets," he said, smiling.

I smiled. "Me, too."

I let out a deep breath and turned the music up a little. Edward winked at me, and I smiled. I could do this. I slowly slid my hands down my body from my shoulders, over my breasts, down my stomach and around my hips.

I moved my hands back up, and then raised my arms over my head. I shut my eyes and moved my hips back and forth, trying to listen to the music, feel the sexual energy in the room.

I opened my eyes and looked at Edward. He was rubbing himself over his underwear and it had to be one of the sexiest things I had ever seen him do. His eyes were half closed and he was breathing hard. He was beautiful.

I reached to the bottom of my slip and slowly pulled it up, leaving me in nothing but my black thong. "Yeah, baby," Edward breathed. "You look so damn sexy."

I did a little spin for him, and he hummed. "You like these panties?" I asked, slowly walking over to the bed.

"I really do, baby. They're so naughty."

I smiled, and crawled onto the bed. "Am I a bad girl?" I asked, straddling his legs. I scratched my nails over his bare chest.

"You are my girl," he said, slapping my bare bum cheek. "When you're good or bad."

"I like that," I said, pressing my chest against his. I licked a path up his neck, kissed his cheek and then bit at his sexy jaw. He groaned, loudly, and I giggled. "Shh. Liam."

"My fabulous uncle is listening to some loud heavy metal music on his iPod right now. We are free to be as loud as we want."

"I'll have to make him a special breakfast tomorrow," I whispered. "But, right now, this is all about you. We're celebrating your amazing, dedicated effort in math."

Edward chuckled. "Why don't we celebrate how much I love you, Bella?" he asked, pushing me back on the bed, so he was on top of me. "Why don't we celebrate you right out of these panties?"

I giggled as Edward pressed little kisses all over my face. He smiled down at me, his eyes locked on mine, and ran his hand up and down my bare side. "Why did you stop the celebration?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Because, I'm just taking a minute to soak up the moment. I love you, baby girl. You are so perfect."

I bit my lip. Liam. That's why Edward took so long coming to bed tonight. Liam was probably talking to Edward about what he and I had talked about while we were doing laundry, together.

"Edward," I started, but he stopped me with a kiss.

"I just want you to know, Bella, that I truly love you. And I think you're perfect, too."

"Thank you, baby," I said, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair.

"And, Bella. I don't want you to worry about things, okay. We're going to have little fights here and there over the years, but that stuff doesn't matter in the big picture."

I wiped my eyes. "I don't think sexy strippers are supposed to cry."

Edward laughed. "I love you." He leaned back in to kiss my lips. "You are a very sexy stripper. Is it against the rules to make love to my favourite stripper?"

I giggled, happy that we were back to the fun stuff. I truly appreciated his sweet sentiments, but, right now I wanted to bask in that love he was expressing and truly celebrate it.

"I think the boss will turn a blind a blind eye to the sex thing."

Edward laughed. "You are so good at role playing, Bella."

"Oh, I'm not playing games, handsome. My break is only a half hour, and then I have to get back up on stage. I have a bachelor party to entertain for," I said, winking. "And the name isn't Bella."

"Mm. What's your stage name?" he asked, before bringing his lips to my chest. "Sparkle?"

I giggled, rubbing his back. "No. Uh, it's Sultana."

"Mm. Sexy. I love it."

I giggled. "It's a very historical name, actually. It's the name used for the concubines of Sultans, or a king's mistress."

Edward kissed his way down my body, stopping to take off my thong. "An appropriate name."

I laughed. "It's also the name of the seedless raisins I use in cookies."

Edward laughed against my stomach. "Only you, Bella. Only you."

I smiled. "All that other stuff is actually true, though. I read it somewhere once."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you've researched your stripper name, so thoroughly," he said, getting off the bed and kicking off his underwear.

I giggled. "Get in bed, handsome. I'll show you what Sultana can do."

Edward chuckled and hopped back into bed. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my lips. "You're cute. But, I'd much rather play with Bella."


	96. Epic

**A/N - Happy Thursday and Happy Birthday to me! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 96 - Epic<strong>

**Tuesday, September 21**

"Something smells good," Edward said, walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around my hips.

"Bacon and eggs," I said, smiling.

"I meant you," he whispered, making me giggle.

Edward and I had fooled around for a couple hours last night. We'd licked, bit, scratched and tickled each other, before finally making love. I enjoyed our time together so much. And my absolute favourite part of sex with Edward, was that we were both always smiling, or laughing. It was always fun.

Edward bit my shoulder and I moaned. "I want you, again," Edward whispered. He licked my shoulder where he had nipped at my skin.

"Mm, baby. Don't tease," I whined.

Edward slid his hand under the front of my skirt and rubbed my body over my panties. I gasped and dropped my head back on Edward's shoulder. "There's my girl," he whispered, before rubbing harder, faster.

"Ah," I cried out, reaching my hand back behind Edward's head to hold onto his neck. I had no idea where Liam was and I felt a surge of panic when I realized he could walk in on us at anytime.

"Come on, baby girl. Let go, Bella."

My face was on fire, and my legs were shaking, and Edward's fingers wouldn't stop. I came with a scream, and Edward wrapped both arms around my waist to hold me up. "Uh, Edward," I breathed, my breath still ragged. "What the hell? We're not alone in the house."

He chuckled. "Uncle Liam went out to grab a paper and buy one of his fancy, expensive coffees. I figured we'd have time before he got back."

I turned in his arms and kissed his chin. "You could have mentioned that," I said, and Edward laughed.

"I thought it would be more fun. You know that excitement that builds up when you think you're going to get caught?"

I slapped his bum and he groaned as the hit pushed his hips into my stomach. "Hmm," I said, biting my lip. "I wonder if I have time to help you out here."

"Help me with what?" he said, smiling.

"You've got a bit of a bulge in your jeans," I said, undoing the fly of his pants.

He laughed, but then groaned as I slid my hand into his underwear. I gave him a little squeeze, before working him over as quickly as I could, before Liam got home. Edward came with the sexiest groan I had ever heard, dropping his head forward on my shoulder.

"God, baby girl," he breathed, turning his head to kiss my neck.

I giggled. "Go change your shirt."

Edward laughed, and then ran out of the kitchen. I washed my hands and then quickly flipped the bacon. It was a little crispy, but, hey, my fiancé needed me. I was just setting the food on plates, when the front door opened.

"Honeys, I'm home," Lima called out. I laughed, when he walked into the kitchen. He had a couple of newspapers under his arm and was holding a drink tray with two really big cups of coffee and an iced coffee. "Breakfast smells great, Bella. Thank you."

"You are very welcome," I said. "Got yourself some reading material, huh?"

He laughed, and passed me the iced coffee. "Yeah. I'm going to go over both the New York and Seattle Times a little before I head over to the office. I have a meeting this afternoon."

Edward walked into the kitchen and Liam passed Edward a cup of coffee. "Thanks, man," Edward said, taking a sip. He started laughing. "What is wrong with this coffee?"

Liam laughed. "It has class, otherwise known as a latte with two pumps of hazelnut."

Edward laughed. "Oh, sissy New York coffee, huh?"

"Oh, shut it, Edward. We don't all drink it black."

I laughed. "Boys, boys." Edward and Liam were laughing as we went to sit at the table and eat our breakfast.

"I'm going to look at some furniture after my meeting. Anyone game?" Liam asked, crunching on a slice on bacon.

"Can't. I have a chemistry lab from four to six tonight," Edward said.

"Bella? Don't make me go alone. Those sales people are so high pressured, and I'll probably end up buying a pink floral sofa."

I laughed. "I'm done my class at three thirty," I said. "If you want to pick me up from school, I'll go with you."

"Awesome," Liam said, holding his hand up in the air for a high five.

"I'm jealous," Edward said, pouting.

I giggled, before getting up from the table to wrap my arms around Edward's shoulders. "You are not," I said, making him laugh. "Plus you have a covert movie night assignment to follow through with. Getting Cora here."

"When's movie night?" Liam asked, smiling at us.

"Thursday night," Edward said. "You in?"

"I'm not too old for movie night with college kids?"

I laughed. "Liam. You're not old."

"Next to you two flushed cheeked teenagers, I think I look pretty old," he said, laughing.

I actually blushed. I had forgotten that my cheeks would have been flushed from mine and Edward's early morning antics. "Okay," I said, setting my hands on my hot cheeks. "On that note, we're going to be late for school."

Liam and Edward laughed. "I just meant that you look young and vibrant," Liam said, winking at me. "Your reactions are epic, though, sweetheart." He got up to take the dishes to the kitchen. "Have a good day. I'll see you at three thirty, Bella."

I kissed my kitty goodbye and Edward and I wished Liam good luck on his meeting, before we headed to school. "How are my reactions epic?" I asked Edward in the car.

He chuckled and reached over to slide his hand up and down my thigh. "Well, firstly, you're absolutely beautiful. And your face is so expressive. If you're happy, sad, embarrassed, curious, it's written all over your face."

I blushed just listening to Edward talk about me. "See," he said, smiling over at me. I covered my cheeks for the second time that morning, and Edward laughed. "And you try to hide your pretty face with your hands. It's adorable."

"Stop it," I laughed, and he squeezed my leg. "You always make me blush on purpose. And now Liam's doing it, too," I whined.

Edward smiled. "Its too easy, Bella. Way too easy." He parked at the university and leaned over to kiss me. "But, I love you. So, I'm forgiven, right?"

"Kiss me, again, and maybe I'll think about it."

He laughed, and leaned over to nip at my bottom lip. I hummed and he pressed his lips harder against mine. "Very nice try," I teased, making him laugh.

"If I kiss you any more, we'll be late for class."

"Okay. Fine. You can make it up to me tonight," I said, rubbing my hand on Edward's abs.

Edward laughed. "You act like that would be an inconvenience to me," he said, before getting out of the car. I laughed, as Edward came around to open my door. He took my hand and we walked to our Sociology class.

"You're not stopping at the vending machine?" I asked Edward as we walked into class.

He smiled. "I'm getting predictable," he said, laughing. We sat in our seats and Edward rifled through his backpack and pulled out a little pile of caramel covered marshmallows, that I brought back from Colorado. "Have you tried these?" he asked me, enthusiastically. "They are to die for."

I giggled, happy that he liked his souvenir from my trip to Denver. "No," I told him. "I bought them for you."

Edward opened the package and held the candy to my lips. I took a bite and moaned. "Oh, my god, Edward," I said, with my mouth full.

Edward laughed. "Heaven, right?"

"Only second to you," I said and Edward smirked. I couldn't wait for tonight.


	97. Game Plan

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you for the birthday wishes. It was a great day...and I even got some writing done! Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 97 - Game Plan<strong>

The school day went by quickly, despite it being long. Edward and I stayed on campus for lunch and shared a huge order of fries and gravy, while we did our homework. We didn't have to be talking. Just being beside Edward was enough.

At two o'clock, we had to go our separate ways, him to chemistry and me to history. "Enjoy furniture shopping this afternoon, baby," Edward said, kissing my lips.

I smiled. "I will. I'm going to look for ideas for our house in Forks."

Edward pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. "I can't wait," he said, kissing my cheek. "It'll be like the apartment only bigger."

"More rooms," I added, giggling.

"Why are you blushing?" Edward asked, smirking at me. "More rooms to make love in?"

I laughed. "How do you always know what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Because my mind is just as dirty as yours," he said. "Dirtier, I think."

I laughed. "Of course it is. You're a guy."

Edward raised his eyebrow at me. "One word, Bella. Sultana. You actually have a stripper name."

I giggled, and slapped his bum. Then, I realized that we were in the middle of the crowded cafeteria in the university. A few guys smiled at me as they walked by, and Edward frowned at them. Mm. Territorial Edward. One of my favourite aspects of his personality.

"Okay, you. Get to class," I said. "I'll see you tonight after your lab. And maybe Sultana will come out to play, again."

Edward smiled. "Okay. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too. Good luck with Cora."

One more kiss, and we walked down different hallways. Four more hours apart. College was torture. But, all too soon, my class was done, and I was sitting on the steps outside the bookstore to wait for Liam. I smiled when his gorgeous Mustang pulled up. A lot of people turned their heads, and I felt sort of special that I got to ride in it.

"Hey, sweetheart," Liam said, as I hopped in the car, setting my bag on the floor. "Ready to shop?"

I laughed. "I'm a nineteen year old girl, Liam. I'm always ready to shop."

"Then I brought the right person."

I smiled. "Thanks. Okay. So we should go over a game plan."

"This sounds like sports."

I laughed. "I have no idea."

"Right. Sorry. Okay, a game plan. For what?"

"Shopping," I giggled. "Knowing what you want before you go inside the store, will help you to avoid the impulse buys, and all the extras they may try to sell you."

"Smart," he said. "Uh, I need a bed, couches and a desk. Wait until you see the apartment. It has a second bedroom that leads onto a balcony looking out at the water. That's going to be my office."

I smiled, loving how excited Liam was over the apartment. He had talked about it so much since yesterday, I was positive I would be able to find way around it blindfolded, and I hadn't even had a tour yet.

"What's your style?" I asked. "We know you don't want floral couches."

Liam laughed. "Leather, I guess. I like a modern, simple, clean look. Not a lot of stuff."

"Awesome," I said. "You're such a guy, though."

"Why do you say that, besides the obvious reasons?"

I laughed. "Stuff had sentiment. Don't you buy yourself souvenirs from your travels all over the world?"

Liam laughed. "I was never home. So, why bring things back, if no one is there to look at it? I bought things for people I care about."

"You're a sweet man, Liam," I said. "But, now that you're here to stay for a while, and settle down, maybe we can put some photos on your walls."

He laughed. "Maybe."

We got to the furniture store and Liam and I walked in together. "Where do we start?" he asked, looking a little overwhelmed.

"Let's go for couches," I said, looping my arm in his and dragging him to the far left side of the store.

"Here we go," Liam said, nodding his head at a husky salesman, hurtling his way over to us as fast as his short little legs would carry him.

I laughed. "Don't panic. There will be no florals."

"Welcome, welcome. What can I help this beautiful couple with, today?" the salesman, whose engraved brass name tag read, Ned, asked. "In need of new furniture, appliances, electronics. You name it, we've got it."

"The place comes with appliances," Liam whispered under his breath.

"Furniture," I told Ned. "Couches, first, I think."

"Excellent, excellent. Have you seen our new overstuffed set. Very cozy for cuddling," he said, winking at us, and Liam started to laugh. The couch had enough stuffing for two sofas and was pink and floral. "What? No good?"

"Um. Do you have anything in leather?" I asked, hoping to steer the salesman in the right direction. Plus, Liam was being absolutely no help at all.

"We do, we do," he said, again revealing his habit of repeating everything he said.

We followed Ned over to the leather couches and I watched Liam's face go right to a beautiful tan leather set. I walked over to it and sat down. It was so comfortable. I patted the space beside me and Liam came over and sat down.

He groaned and leaned back. "Yeah. This is it, I think."

I giggled as I watched him. "I like the colour, Liam."

"Yeah, my couches back in New York were black leather, but that feels so clichéd bachelor, you know?"

"I agree. I love this set, too."

So, we moved on to find a pretty glass and wrought iron coffee table, a simple bistro table and two chairs for his kitchen table, a beautiful maple L-shaped desk for his office, and a great brown leather office chair.

"Okay. You just need a bed," I said.

"I'd love a king sized bed, but I think it would take up too much room." Liam said. "That is the one downfall to the apartment. The bedroom is a bit on the small side, but it was too nice to turn down."

"Queen?" I asked.

"That's what you guys have, right?"

"Yeah. Plenty of room," I said, and he laughed. "Trust me."

Liam smiled. "Okay. I'll take your word for it." Liam found a great queen sized bed, made of dark wood with a beautiful tan upholstered headboard. There was a matching dresser and end table, so he ordered those, too.

We stood at the desk while Ned totalled everything up. Liam pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, Bella. I couldn't have done it without you."

I blushed and smiled. "You may even have bought the overstuffed, floral sofa."

Liam laughed. "I would have."

After Liam paid the insanely high bill for all of his furniture, we headed out to the car. "I'm almost broke, now, Bella," he said, winking at me. "But, I think I have fifty bucks left for dinner. Whatever you want."

"Oh, Liam. You don't have to do that. I had a great time."

"I'm not surprised. I'm a fun guy," he said, smiling. "But we have to eat anyway, and I'll bet you five bucks Edward isn't going to cook, tonight."

"I'm not going to take that bet," I said, smiling. I loved my Edward so much. He was the sweetest man alive and didn't need to cook for me to make to happy. Plus, I knew he would be exhausted after his long day, anyway. Probably too tired to even make peanut butter sandwiches. "How about Chinese?"

"Chinese it is."


	98. Perfectionist

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all for being such cool readers, reviewers and friends! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 98 - Perfectionist<strong>

Liam and I got home just after six thirty with the Chinese food and the lights were out in the apartment. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. Edward should have been home by now, and he hadn't texted to say he'd be late.

I ran into our bedroom. Empty. I ran through the kitchen to the living room, and let out a deep breath of relief. Edward was asleep on the futon, with Robbie curled up on his chest. "Oh, thank god," I breathed, dropping down to my knees by Edward's head.

I pulled his head to my chest and wrapped my arm around his neck. I buried my face into hair and took a deep breath. I pressed a kiss to his temple and he started to stir a little. "Mm. Boobs," Edward mumbled into my chest.

I laughed, and leaned back, running my hand over his cheek. "Baby. You scared me half to death. I thought something happened to you." I leaned in and started kissing his face over and over.

Edward chuckled. "I didn't realize that I fell asleep," he said, stretching his arms over his head. "I had a bit of a headache this afternoon. I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay," I said, picking up Robbie so Edward could get up. "Are you hungry? Liam bought Chinese."

"I'm always up for free food," he said. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he slung his around my shoulder. He kissed the side of my head. "I love you," he whispered.

I smiled, just happy to be back in his arms, happy that he was safe and sound.

"Hey, buddy," Liam said, walking up to the dining room table with dishes. "You feeling okay? You look pale."

"Uh, I have a bit of a headache. Just a rough day, you know?"

"I get that," Liam said, reaching over to pat Edward's shoulder. "You need an aspirin?"

"Uh, I think I'll just see if the food helps, first. Thanks, though."

I kissed Edward's cheek, and rubbed his leg. "I'll rub your back after dinner," I said, and Liam laughed.

"I have to get a fiancé," he said, smiling. "Just like you, Bella. God, Edward. You should see the amazing furniture Bella helped me pick out. My apartment is going to kick ass."

Edward smiled. "That's great, guys. I can't wait to see it all." He kissed my cheek. "But, you can't have Bella. She's mine."

Liam laughed. "Maybe we can clone her?"

"Okay, Dr. Frankensteins," I laughed. "Why don't I just get busy trying to find a girlfriend for Liam?"

"Maybe I'll meet someone at movie night," Liam said, smiling.

"Maybe you will," I said, smiling back. "Oh, speaking of movie night, Edward, how did it go with Cora?"

"She'll be here," he said, smiling. "The bring a friend thing worked. I guess she has a friend from across the hall that she's going to invite."

"Awesome," I said, kissing Edward's cheek. "Great job, baby."

"And," he said, winking at me, "I stopped by Michael and Tony's place on my way up here and they're coming, too. So, it looks like our matchmaking attempt is a go."

"Nice," I said, giggling.

"You two are so cute," Liam said, smiling.

"We try," Edward said, wrapping his arm around me, and rubbing my arm up and down. "So, how was the meeting at the Times?"

Liam smiled. "Amazing. Besides my boss being a really hottie, she's really nice." I laughed, and Liam shrugged innocently. "Hey, it's true."

"Okay, hot boss. How did the meeting go?" Edward asked.

"Really good. It's not at all high pressure, or anything like my job in New York. It's more travel tips and things like that for now. I will likely be doing a cruise or something like that, next month, but nothing crazy."

"Hey, at least you have your flip flops," I said, making the guys laugh. "I'm glad you like the job. We want you to stay close."

"Well, with the thousands of dollars of furniture I just bought, I'm not going anywhere," Liam said, laughing.

We finished our dinner and then Liam went to sit at the desk to work on his laptop for a while. I told Edward to go have a shower and relax, and I cleaned up the dishes, before heading to our bedroom. It was only about eight o'clock, but I needed some time to just be alone with Edward. Two long school days in a row were too much.

I smiled when I saw a red rose on my pillow. Edward was just too perfect. He didn't need to do this, especially when he hadn't been feeling well. But, I truly appreciated it, just the same.

I slipped on my pink sweats and a white tank and laid on the bed with Robbie. "Look at how big you're getting," I said to my little kitten. "You're growing too fast. You're going to be a Garfield cat in no time."

Robbie meowed and I giggled. "I'm sorry," I said, scratching behind his ears. "You're a beautiful kitten."

"You're both beautiful kittens." I smiled and looked up. Edward was standing in the bathroom doorway, in nothing but a towel.

"Hey, handsome," I said. "Come here."

Edward came over to the bed and flopped down on the bed beside me. I turned on my side and ran my fingers through Edward's damp hair. "How's your head?"

He smiled. "Better."

"You're lying," I said, and he laughed. I reached up and traced the dark circles under his eyes. "You said you had a rough day?"

"I'm just starting to feel really overwhelmed. Like there is just so much to do and so much to think about."

"Aw. Baby. You have five classes and two labs. That is completely understandable. It's a lot of work." I leaned in and kissed his lips. "Would you rather not go home to Forks this weekend? We could stay here and have a homework party?"

Edward laughed. "No, baby. I think I need it. We haven't been home in nearly three weeks. I miss it."

"Okay. I do, too. But, Edward, you are more important to me than anything. I love you and I need you. So, if you're too busy to go home, don't just go because of me, okay?"

"I love you, too," he said, avoiding the promise. But he looked tired and had a headache, so I wasn't going to hound him.

"Roll over, handsome. I'll rub your shoulders," I whispered, before stealing another kiss.

"Bella, you don't have to do that," he said.

"I want to. I don't get as many opportunities to rub my hands all over your body as I'd like. So, really, you'd be doing me a favour."

Edward laughed and rolled onto his stomach, resting his chin on his hands. Robbie climbed up on my pillow and curled up, before he started purring. My two boys. So gorgeous.

I leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the massage oil. I warmed some oil in my hands and them began to rub Edward's back. "Uh, Bella. That feels so good."

I smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Just shut your eyes and relax, okay? Everything is going to work out, babe."

"I believe you," he breathed and I smiled.

"Good boy," I said, digging my fingers into his tense muscles.

I must have rubbed his back for a good ten minutes, before I heard him snoring. I hated that Edward was so stressed, lately. I felt helpless. I wanted to fix this for him, but I couldn't do anything except support him and listen to him when he needed to vent.

I got off the bed and pulled my sweat pants off, leaving me in just a pair of purple cotton panties and my tank. I turned off the light and picked up Robbie, cuddling him to my chest.

With my head on the pillow, I stared at Edward. There was still light coming through the curtains, so I could see his beautiful face. His pretty eyelashes fanned on his cheeks, his strong jaw, his soft lips.

Edward was the most amazing man I had ever met. He tried so hard at everything he did. He demanded perfection in his classes, his assignments. And I think that's where the stress was coming from. But, he was a perfectionist. And I loved that quality about him. He was my perfectionist. And no matter how stressed he got, I'd always be there to massage away the tension.


	99. Wise Words

**A/N - Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 99 - Wise Words<strong>

This Thursday, it was my mine and Edward's two month engagement anniversary. And I as I laid in bed with him, watching him sleep, I couldn't believe how lucky I was, how happy I was. He was an incredible man, and he was going to be my husband.

We were having movie night, and all of our friends and neighbours over on Thursday night, so we'd have to celebrate our anniversary on our lunch break, and when everyone left for the night.

I wanted to do something special for Edward, though. He always did so much for me, and clearly, he was having a little trouble getting adjusted to all of the work that came with a full load of college courses.

I got out of bed, pulled on my sweatpants, grabbed my cell phone and walked out into the living room. Liam was still on his laptop, and I said hi, before going out on the balcony. I didn't want to bother him while he was working, and I didn't want to wake Edward.

I called my mom. "Hey, sweetheart," she said, sounded both excited and worried.

"Hi, mom. I'm sorry to call you so late, but I need to ask you for a huge favour."

"Oh, Bella. You can call me any time, day or night," she said, making me smile. "What's the favour?"

"Um, I bought Edward a bunch of caramel covered marshmallows at the airport on Sunday. Well, he loves them, and I want to get him more."

"Oh, I can send you some, Bella," she said.

"But, I need them for Thursday morning. First thing. Do you think that's possible?"

"I'll send it priority," she said, making me smile.

"Thank you so much, mom. I love you. I owe you," I said, making her laugh.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm your mom and I love you. You don't owe me anything. How's your week going?"

"Rough, actually," I admitted.

"Oh, baby," my mom said, sounding so sad. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, Edward is really stressed with school, and I had a bout of insecurity, the other night." I sighed. "Real life is hard."

"Aw, sweetie. I know it is. Life has it's challenges, it always does, no matter how perfect you think things are. But, you're young, intelligent and in love, and you have an amazing future in front of you, Bella. Focus on the good things, the happy things. Be there to support each other."

I laughed. "When did you get so wise?" I asked her, and she laughed.

"The day I met Aro," she said, and I smiled. I was so happy she had that man. He had really made her see a new side to life. The side that wasn't work. Yes, they both were workaholics, but Aro knew how to enjoy the little things, and focus on love, food, travel, He teaching that to my mom, and I would be forever grateful to him for it.

"I'm glad you're happy, mom," I said, shivering a little from being outside in the cool night air in just a tank top and sweats.

We said our goodnights, and I thanked her for her help with my anniversary gift. I came back into the apartment, and Liam turned his head to look at me.

"Everything okay, Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah. My mom is going to send me some of Edward's favourite candy for our engagement anniversary," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"That's cool," he said, smiling. "How's Edward?"

I sat at the dining room table beside the desk. "He's stressed," I said. "He worries so much, and it's making him sick."

"I was the same way in college, if you can believe it." He chuckled. "I wasn't always so laid back. But, I think Edward feels a lot of pressure to succeed. His dad is an amazing doctor, his grandpa, a surgeon. That's a lot to live up to."

"None of that matters to me, though. I told him I'd love him if he was a busker."

"I know that, and you're sweet, honestly. But, Edward is putting this pressure on himself. He's the oldest brother, too. He wants to set a good example for Emmett and Jasper. He wants everyone to be proud of him. Plus, he's a damn perfectionist."

I smiled. "I was just thinking that." I sighed. "I think going home this weekend will be good for him."

"I think so, too," Liam said. "I'll talk to him."

"Okay. Thank you, Liam," I said, getting up to head back to bed. "Thanks for listening. Have I mentioned how glad I am that you're here?"

Liam laughed. "You have. This is the best decision I've ever made, I think. Moving closer to my big sis, and her family."

I smiled, happy that he was here. I think it was perfect timing, really. Edward was dealing with a lot, right now, college, planning a wedding, big life changing things. So, Liam being here, as a confidant, a friend, a support system, was amazing.

"Anyway. I'll let you get back to work, Liam. Thanks for listening."

"Any time, Bella, really. I love that kid, and all I ever wanted was for him to be happy."

"He's lucky to have you," I said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks. I feel the same way. Night, Bella."

"Goodnight."

I walked back to our bedroom, and took my sweats back off. I snuggled up to Edward, and he groaned, still asleep. I was so proud of him. I loved him so much. I kissed his chest, and fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night to a dark room, and Edward sucking on my earlobe. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Is it time to get up, already," I asked, and he smiled against my cheek before kissing my lips.

"Nope," he whispered. "It's just after midnight."

"Why are we awake, then?" I asked, giggling. I was obviously still half asleep.

"Because I fell asleep at eight o'clock and I didn't get a chance to talk to you."

"Aw," I said, rubbing his back. "Aren't you the sweetest?"

"I am," he said, and I laughed. "So, did you find any good furniture for our house?"

I smiled, and kissed his sexy lips. "Well, it was a pretty Liam-centric trip, but I did see a pretty blue sofa with really nice, pale yellow piping around the cushions. I kind of loved it."

"Sounds perfect," Edward said, kissing my cheek. "I love you, Bella."

I smiled. "I love you, too, Edward. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine, Bella," he said. "Don't worry about me, okay?"

"Edward. I'm your fiancé. It's my job to worry about you." I rubbed his bare back and he smiled, before snuggling his face into my neck. "You know I'm proud of you, right?"

He looked up at my face. "I know that," he said, and then kissed my lips.

"Good. Remember that."

"Okay." We just snuggled in each other's arms for a few minutes. Edward kissed my forehead, and then my cheek. My lips. "Um, Bella."

"Yeah."

"I need you," he whispered, before kissing my neck. I groaned, as he slid his hands down my back, he squeezed my bum, and then pushed me closer to his body.

"Uh, Edward, you feel so good," I breathed, as he kept kissing me, everywhere.

"So, do you, baby," he said, tugging at my clothes. We made love, quietly, but urgently. I think Edward needed to feel some sort of control right now. He was overwhelmed with school, but he knew I would be here. Always. I was here for him in anyway he needed me. And right now, he needed to feel close to me.

I rubbed my hand over his sweaty chest and he smiled down at my face. "Well, that cured my headache," he said, smiling.

I laughed. "I'm glad I could help." I kissed his shoulder. "Oh, and by the way. You're forgiven for making me blush."

He laughed. "What?"

"Remember this morning in the car?" I asked. "You said you would make it up to me, for making blush."

Edward laughed, harder. "Well, I'm glad I lived up to my promise."

"You always do, baby." I said, propping myself upon my arm to kiss his lips. "I love you."


	100. Outlook

**A/N - Happy Monday! Hope you all had a great weekend! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 100 - Outlook<strong>

**Wednesday, September 22**

I woke up to the alarm at six o'clock, and found a note on the pillow. _'Went for a run with Uncle Liam. Should be back soon. Bringing breakfast. Love you. ~Edward.' _

I giggled. I loved this man. And I was so glad he had gone for a run, today. He needed to just get out. Spend some time with Liam. It was good for him. And exercise was a good way to reduce stress.

I got up and had a shower, dried my hair and got dressed in a cute plaid shirt and a pair of jean capris. I was just packing my bag when the door opened. I smiled as I heard Edward's laughter. Such a beautiful sound.

The guys walked in the living room, both shirtless and sweaty. Edward was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and his running shoes, his hair was soaked and he was carrying a little white bag of what I assumed was pastry.

"Hey, Bella. I'm stealing the shower, first, Ed," Liam said, and Edward nodded.

"Good morning, sugar," Edward said, walking up to me to kiss my lips. I licked the salty taste from my lips and smiled at him.

"Good morning. Have a good run?"

"I did," he said, sitting down at the dining room table. "I'm sorry for being so whiny these last couple days. You know about school."

"Edward Anthony. Don't you dare. I want to hear what's bothering you. I don't want you to keep things inside, okay?"

He smiled. "Okay. I just don't want you to worry about me."

"I think we talked about that last night," I said, and Edward laughed.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. You won't let me apologize to you, so you don't get to, either." I leaned over and kissed his lips, again. "What did you buy me for breakfast?"

Edward laughed. "Cherry danish."

"Mm."

"Just let me wash my hands, and I'll feed you."

I giggled. "How about I feed both of us, and you won't have to get up?"

"Deal."

I giggled, reaching in the bag and pulling out a pastry. I broke off a piece and brought it to Edward's lips. He opened his mouth and I almost put it in his mouth, and then quickly ate it.

Edward laughed. "You're lucky you're so damn pretty," he said, chuckling.

I laughed, and fed my baby a huge bite of our danish. He hummed and I smiled. "I love when you're so sweaty. It turns me on."

He smirked. "It's more fun when you make me sweaty."

"I agree," I said, taking another bite of breakfast. "How's your outlook on life, this morning, handsome?"

He smiled, grabbing my hand and bringing it to his lips. He finished the pastry and I laughed. "It's good, Bella. I just get worked up with school, sometimes."

"It's okay, you know," I said. "I admire you for that. Your dedication. It's beautiful, Edward. Really." He laughed and rolled his eyes, so I slapped his leg. "I'm serious."

"I know you are. But, you give me too much credit."

"No, I give you just the right amount of credit. But, baby. Have you considered taking a smaller course load? Like maybe four classes next semester?"

"I have, but then it will just take me longer to finish the first degree. And I don't want to be in college until I'm thirty."

"Okay," I said. "What about a summer class?"

"Bella," he sighed, and I figured that meant my suggestion was out the window.

I looked down at my hands, twisting the fabric of Edward's basketball shorts. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help."

"I know you are. And I love you for that." He let out a deep breath. "And I'm being an ass."

I giggled and looked up at Edward's face. He smiled back at me, with relief written all over his face. "You're not an ass. You have a lovely ass, but I like the rest of you, too."

"Thank you." He leaned in to kiss my lips. "But, seriously, I can handle this." I raised my eyebrows, challenging him to be honest with me. "I can, Bella. And if I can't, then I'll figure something out."

"We'll figure something out. We're getting married. You get a live in support system and cheerleader."

Edward smiled. "Weren't you going to wear that cheerleader costume for me last week?"

I laughed. "Oops."

"I love you, babe."

"I know you do. And I love you. Thank you for breakfast and the talk."

He smiled. "Anytime."

"I hope you mean that."

"I do."

"Ten months, tomorrow, Edward, and you're going to be saying those very words in front of a minister."

Edward laughed. "I can't wait."

"Eddie, get in the shower. I can smell you from here," Liam called out from the kitchen before coming to sit at the table with a cup of coffee.

Edward laughed and stood up. "Bella's not complaining."

"Love is blind," Liam said, reaching in the bag and pulling out a pastry. "And apparently, hard of smelling." Edward and I both laughed at him. The exact opposite was true. I loved how Edward smelled after he worked out, and he knew it, too.

"I have to leave for school in fifteen minutes," I called after him.

"I'll be fast," Edward called back. "You're not in there with me."

I frowned in his direction as my cheeks burned. Liam laughed. "Guys are such assholes, huh?" he said, and I laughed.

"Nah."

"He gets away with a lot."

"Love. It's such a crazy thing," I said, smiling. Edward could get away with anything, and he knew it.

Edward was out of the bathroom in ten minutes, dressed and his hair gelled. I was impressed. That was pretty fast. But, he hadn't shaved. And I loved it. He was one sexy man.

"So, you guys still coming with me when I sign my lease at ten?" Liam asked, as Edward pulled me to his body, my back to my chest.

"Of course. I'm dying to see the place," I said, rubbing Edward's arms that were wrapped over my chest.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "Do you want us to meet you back here?"

"Yeah. We'll take my car," Liam said. He looked excited, and I couldn't blame him. I remembered how excited Edward and I had been when we'd sighed the lease for this place.

"Sounds good," Edward said. "We'll be home about twenty after nine and then we can head straight over."

"Awesome," Liam said, coming over to wrap his arms around both of us. "Group hug." I laughed, being squished between both guys. Liam kissed the top of my head, the Edward's forehead. "I love you kids."

Edward laughed and shoved his uncle's shoulder. "What was in your danish?" he teased.

"Get to school," Liam said, smiling.

Edward took my hand and we headed out to the car. "I think he might be just a little excited about this apartment," he said, and I smiled.

"I'm happy for him," I said. "And I'm happy he's here for you, too."

Edward leaned in to kiss my lips. "Me, too."


	101. Time, Tour and Teasing

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Let's start the next 100! haha! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 101 - Time, Tour and Teasing<strong>

My class whizzed by, as I was ahead in my reading. I stopped at the bookstore and picked up a couple of day planners for Edward and I. I figured that maybe if we wrote down when our assignments were due, the dates our tests were scheduled, we'd feel more organized. And, most importantly, Edward would be less stressed.

I met Edward at the library, and I was happy to see a smile on his face when I joined him at his table. He leaned in to kiss my lips. "Hey, beautiful. How was class?"

"It was good," I said, rubbing his jean covered thigh. "I bought you a present." I held up the bag from the bookstore.

He smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"That I love you," I said, smiling back at his gorgeous face.

"Mm. I love that reason," he said, opening the bag, and pulling out the planners. "Oh. Day planners. Very cool."

"You like it? I thought maybe we could attempt to get organized."

"And it would alleviate the stress, right?" He kissed my cheek. "Thank you, Bella. You're amazing."

"You're welcome. I thought we could spend some time together this afternoon filling them up."

"Yeah. That'd be great." The smile on Edward's face in that moment meant everything to me. I was glad I had thought to get the planners. He seemed excited about it, so I was, too.

Edward packed up his books and we headed home. Liam was waiting for us out front. "You're late," he said, as we walked to his car. He was smiling, so I knew he was just teasing.

"Sorry. I had to make a quick stop," I said, referring to my stop for the planners. "What do I need to do to make it up to you?"

Liam laughed. "Nothing. I'm teasing you. We'll make it to my building in no time. Especially in my baby." He patted the hood of his Mustang as we got in. Edward and I sat in the backseat, and Liam laughed at us. "Are you going to make out in my backseat, before I get to?"

Edward laughed, and leaned over to kiss my lips, making an exaggerated smacking sound. "We'll break it in for you."

"You are so much like me, it's scary," Liam said, laughing. "We must be related, huh?"

"We are," Edward said. "I'm just the younger, more good looking version."

I giggled, loving the banter between the guys. They were so fun to be around. They teased each other until we reached Liam's building. East Lake was a beautiful neighbourhood, so many trees, and fresh air from the water. It had a great vibe to it, and I figured I was going to love hanging out here with Edward and Liam over the next few years that we lived in Seattle.

The three of us went upstairs to the second floor to see Liam's place. The realtor was waiting in the apartment with the door open, when we arrived. After Liam introduced us to the middle aged, well-dressed real estate agent, we started the tour.

The front entryway was nice, a large coat closet to the right. We walked down a short hallway, and to the left was a small dining room. "So, I'll put the little bistro set there," Liam said, and I smiled. I could visualize it, and it would look great.

There was a small bathroom and a washer/dryer area to the left of the dining room, the kitchen to the right. It was a nice sized kitchen, stainless steel appliances. It was modern and oh, so Liam. "I can picture you cooking in here," I said, and Liam laughed.

"Yeah. Pretty good counter space, right?" Liam asked.

"It's beautiful," I said, looking around at the marble countertops.

"You can tell she's the cook in this relationship," Edward said to the real estate agent, earning him a laugh.

"And he's the spoiled one," Liam added, wrapping his arm around Edward's shoulder.

We walked into the living room, and I was blown away by how airy and bright the room was. The balcony's sliding doors were open and the breeze was blowing in. "Gorgeous," I said, walking over to look out at the lake. Liam had an amazing view of the lake, and the balcony was huge. Large enough for a patio set, a barbeque.

"Wow," Edward said, looking out. "This is incredible."

"It's great. I love it," Liam said, smiling. His excitement was contagious. We walked along the balcony, and into a second set of sliding doors. "This is my office," he said.

"I wouldn't get any work done," I said, smiling.

"Well, as a travel writer, the scenery is inspiration."

We walked out of the office into the hall and then into Liam's bedroom. The real estate agent excused himself for a phone call, and left us alone.

"Oh, your bed is going to look beautiful in here," I said. "Along that wall?" I asked.

Liam laughed. "Uh, sure," he said, winking at me. He and Edward both chuckled.

"What?" I asked, obviously missing the joke.

"I had no vision for this room," Liam admitted. "It's my least favourite room."

"You're so obviously not in a relationship," Edward said. "Our bedroom is my favourite."

Liam laughed. "The random condoms all over the apartment suggest it's not just your bedroom that's your favourite."

I shook my head at them. Guys. "Okay, so this is the second bathroom?" I said, walking into the huge ensuite bathroom. It was beautiful, and had a gorgeous bathtub.

"Yeah," Liam said walking in behind me and hopping up on the counter by the sink. "So, that's the whole tour. You think I should sign the lease?"

"Definitely," Edward said, smiling. "It's a great place."

"I love it, Liam," I said. "It has a beautiful kitchen, a great view, a place for you to work at home, and most importantly, somewhere for you to be happy, and build a life."

"You should get into real estate," Liam said. "You sold the place."

I blushed and smiled, and Edward wrapped me in his arms and kissed my cheek. "As soon as you sign the papers, we'll take you out for lunch," he said. "Celebrate."

Liam smiled. "Thanks, buddy."

And that's exactly what we did. Liam signed a two year lease, and then we headed out to a great pizza restaurant, Romio's, that was just up the street from Liam's new apartment.

"What are we getting?" Liam asked, looking through the menu. "Pizza?"

"I'll just get a salad," I said.

"You're celebrating my apartment with lettuce?" Liam teased, winking at me. "Why don't we get a huge pizza, and you can have some that, too?"

"Um, okay," I said. Edward rubbed my thigh under the table, and it made me smile. I wasn't doing the whole 'worried about my weight thing,' again. I just really felt like salad. And I knew Edward worried like crazy about me, but I was fine.

But, Edward being Edward, ordered a big plate of buffalo wings as an appetizer, making sure I ate. So, I dug in the with the guys, getting sauce all over my chin and fingers. Edward and Liam teased me, but they were just as sauce covered as I was.

"We should have these at our wedding," Edward said, making me laugh. I loved that he always brought up the wedding. It was adorable.

"No," I said, and Liam laughed.

"She wears the pants, already."

"I'm not complaining," Edward said, kissing my cheek.

"No, I don't wear the pants," I said, giggling. "I just love my pretty white wedding dress, and I know I'd get barbeque sauce on it. Our moms would never forgive me."

Edward laughed. "I'm just teasing you, angel."

"What about wings at the rehearsal dinner?" I asked, trying to compromise. It was Edward's wedding too, and I didn't want to be one of those crazy brides that didn't let their hubby to be have any say in the wedding. "We could go casual?"

"Bella. No. I was kidding," Edward said, pressing a sticky kiss to my lips. "Really. We'll save the wings for the honeymoon."

I smiled. "Oh, thank god." I exaggeratedly wiped my brow and winked at Liam, and both guys lost it, laughing a little too loudly for a restaurant.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed the my temple. "You're amazing, baby girl. I love you."


	102. Turned On

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 102 - Turned On<strong>

"Well, I don't think I'll ever eat, again," I said, setting my hands on my fully belly. I ended up eating three buffalo wings, a Caesar salad with chicken, and two slices of Greek pizza.

"That was some kick ass pizza, huh?" Liam asked, wiping his hands. "We'll have to bring Em and Jazz here."

"Yeah, you'll be broke," Edward said, smiling. I could tell how excited he was to go home in two days. And I knew that the boys were just as excited.

"Ah. That's the point of money, right? To spend it on the people we love," Liam said.

"I can't wait to earn my own money," I said. "Like, get a teaching job."

"You're going to be great at it, Bella," Liam said. "What's the first thing you're going to buy when you get your first pay check?"

"Thanks. Um. I'll probably take Edward out for dinner."

"Aw," Edward said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, and kissing my cheek.

"Forget Edward," Liam said, making us laugh. "What are you going to buy for yourself? Something you've always wanted."

"I have no idea," I said, honestly. "I've never really wanted anything."

"Really?" Liam asked, sounding intrigued. "Nothing at all?"

I smiled. "I've always just wanted a big family. It's all I ever dreamed about. It was always just me and my mom. And I'd see Angie's huge family, and wish I had one of my own."

"And now, you have your dad and a new step mom, and all of the Cullens and Masens, right?" Liam said, smiling. "A little too big."

I laughed. "Never. It's amazing to be included."

"You say that, now, Bella," Liam said, smirking. "I'll ask you again in ten years."

Edward laughed. "We're all lucky to have you," he said, kissing my cheek.

Edward got up to pay the bill and then we went back to Liam's car. He drove back to our apartment, but didn't get out of the car. "Aren't you coming up?" Edward asked his uncle.

"Nah. I think I'll go back and check out the new neighbourhood. Maybe pick up some dishes and sheets."

"Okay. We'll be home," I said. "See you, later, Liam. And congratulations on the place."

"Thanks, sweetheart," Liam said. He honked as he drove down the street and Edward wrapped me in his arms.

"Mm. An afternoon all alone in the apartment. Whatever will we do with ourselves?"

I giggled and kissed Edward's shoulder. "You've got such a dirty mind," I said, smiling up at his face.

Edward laughed. "Me? I was thinking about writing in our planners. What were you thinking?"

I laughed and then slapped Edward's bum. "You were not."

"I was, Bella," he said, taking my hand and pulling me inside our building. "I may have been thinking about working on our day planners naked in bed, though."

I giggled as we opened the door and tossed our backpacks down in the hall. "Let's do it." I unbuttoned my shirt and ran into our bedroom. "Bring the planners."

I could hear Edward's laughter from behind me. I smiled, as I stripped into my matching black bra and panty set. I lied back on my pillow and shut my eyes waiting for Edward. "You are so damn gorgeous." I smiled as I heard his voice.

I opened my eyes and smiled, when I saw Edward standing in front of me in nothing but his green boxer briefs. "Nice," I said, before giggling. "You're the gorgeous one. Although I think it's pretty cute that you're turned on about the day planners."

Edward looked down at his traitorous body, and I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh too hard. He chuckled. "Stop laughing at me," he said, climbing on the bed with me. He pulled me close and slapped my bum, softly. "I can't help it."

"That must be pretty annoying," I said, sliding my hand between us, and tracing my fingers over him.

He groaned. "Mm. What?"

I laughed. "Concentrate."

"I can't," he chuckled. "Baby, my mind goes blank when you touch me. What's annoying?"

"This," I said, squeezing him, again. "Like, I can always tell when you want me. You can't keep it a secret."

Edward smiled. "Well, lover, I have no secrets from you. And, I always want you, which you can tell. Plus, my little vixen, I can tell when you're turned on, too."

I laughed. "How?"

"Your pupils dilate, your nipples harden, you cheeks and chest flush, and you always lick your lips."

I giggled. "I do not."

"Yes, you do, Bella." He kissed my lips. "Every single time."

"Am I turned on, now?"

Edward laughed. "Let me check." He looked into my eyes. "Pupils, check." He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "Flushed cheeks, check." He leaned back to look at my boobs.

I slapped his shoulder and he laughed. "Okay, I'm turned on," I said, giggling. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Mm. A challenge," he said, winking at me. "Should I get out the Kama Sutra?"

I laughed. "Let's just kiss. You're such an amazing kisser."

Edward smiled. "Great." Kiss. "Idea."

I giggled, as his hand slid down to my bum cheek. He lifted my leg and set it on his hip, before leaning in to capture my bottom lip between his teeth. I shut my eyes, just enjoying Edward's talented lips on mine.

He pinched my bum, and I gasped, my eyes flying open. "Hey, lazy. Kiss me back," Edward said, smiling.

I laughed. "I'm basking," I said, biting my lip and batting my eyelashes. "But, if you really want me to…"

I pushed his shoulder so he rolled onto his back. Edward smirked at me as I straddled his waist. I leaned in to kiss him, hard. We started making out, hands everywhere, hips writhing against each other. Making out with Edward was the best feeling in the world.

I dropped my head on Edward's shoulder. "Mm. That was nice," I whispered, before kissing his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby girl." We snuggled together for a minute, and Edward pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "You really don't want anything?" he whispered.

"What?" I asked peeking up at his face, his cheeks a little flushed.

"Liam asked what you would buy with your very first pay check."

I smiled. "I have everything I could ever want."

"That's sweet, honey." He pressed a kiss to my lips. "But, you have to pick something."

I giggled. "Why?"

"Because you deserve it."

I smiled, and kissed his chest. "Thanks."

Edward rubbed my back. "Well?"

"Oh, I thought of something. Christian Louboutin shoes."

"What are those?" Edward asked.

I giggled. "They're really expensive shoes that all the movie stars wear."

"Nice choice," he said, smiling. "What colour?"

"Um, red sling back, peep toe pumps," I said, earning another laugh from Edward. "What? They're pretty."

"I believe you," he said. "We'll go dancing."

"If I can walk in them."

"If not, we'll stay home, sit on the couch, and you can rest your feet on my legs."

"And we'll admire the shoes?"

Edward laughed. "You'll admire the shoes. I'll admire the girl wearing them."


	103. Day Planners and Desserts

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I have an idea for a great little one shot about Jasper and Alice, completely unrelated to this story! Hopefully I'll have time to get it up soon! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 103 - Day Planners and Desserts<strong>

"Oh, my god, Edward," I said, looking up from all of my course outlines, assignments and my new day planner. "We have a Sociology exam next week. Tuesday."

"What? Already?" he asked, flipping through his papers that he had spread out all over the bed. After our make out session, we had gathered all of our books, brought them back to our bed, and had spent the last half hour filling our planners, lying side by side on our stomachs.

"Yeah. That snuck up, right?"

"It did. When are we going to study?" Edward ran his fingers through his hair, and frowned. "Have we even read the textbook for that class, yet?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Shoot."

I giggled, and reached over to rub his back. "Okay. What if I read our notes and the book out loud while we drive to Forks on Friday? That's three straight hours of studying. Oh, and the three hours home on Sunday?"

Edward smiled. "You're such a little problem solver." He leaned over to kiss me, and I smiled against his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I reached over and snatched his planner from in front of him. He laughed, as I flipped to tomorrow's date. I wrote 'Two Month Engagement Anniversary,' and surrounded it with hearts. Edward was looking over my shoulder and he laughed, before nipping at said shoulder.

"We have movie night tomorrow," he said. "What are we doing for our anniversary?"

"I thought you could make love to me when we wake up, and then I'll make lunch for you in between classes." I looked back at his face over my shoulder. "How's that?"

Edward laughed. "Sounds perfect." He sat up and patted his leg. "Come here." I smiled and curled up against his warm chest. "I really, really love you, Bella Swan."

I smiled, never tiring of hearing those sweet words. "I love you, lots and lots, Edward Cullen."

Edward's cell phone rang and I reached over to the night stand to grab it. "It's Tanya," I said, passing him his phone.

"Hello," Edward said. "Good. Uh huh. Uh. Just a sec. I'll ask Bella." Edward covered the mouth piece on the phone. "Tanya wants to know if you want to go berry picking this afternoon at her parent's place."

I had planned to do nothing this afternoon, but spend time with Edward. But, berry picking sounded fun. I could bring some home for Heidi and Esme this weekend. Plus, I could make some kind of berry dessert for movie night, tomorrow.

And, honestly, if Edward and I didn't accept Tanya's invitation, today, I had no idea when we would have a chance to. We had lots of trips to Forks planned, Liam was moving and we had tests coming up.

I knew that Tanya didn't have many friends she considered to be close, and I knew that the berry farm was very important to her. The fact that she invited us proved how much she really valued our new friendship.

"Sure. Sounds fun," I said, smiling at him.

And so, an hour later, Edward and I were standing beside Tanya with little white pails in our hands, halfway up one row of a huge blackberry patch. The berry farm was only a half hour drive from our apartment. We were greeted at the turnoff on the road by a giant, smiling strawberry painted on a wooden sign that read 'U-Pick Berries.'

"This place is amazing," I said, smiling at her.

"Yeah. I love it out here," she said, looking out at the rows and rows of plants. "We have a little shop were we sell fruit and pies and stuff at the back of the house. Which is where I work every summer."

"That's nice," Edward said, eating a berry from his bucket.

"Stop stealing fruit," I said, as I nudged him in the arm.

He laughed. "Add three extra berries to my total," Edward said to Tanya, making her laugh.

"Go ahead and eat," she said. "Everyone does it."

"Thank you, Tanya," Edward said, winking at me. I slapped his bum, and he laughed.

"So, do you need me to bring anything to movie night?" Tanya asked as we kept picking the plump, delicious blackberries.

"Movies," Edward said, and we all laughed. "No, I'm serious. All my movies are back home with my brothers, and Bella's collection is a little iffy."

"Hey," I said, pinching his bum. I wasn't at all offended. I just liked the excuse to keep touching his bum.

Edward laughed. "They're not bad movies. I just don't think playing sad, girlie movies to a group of college kids will go over well."

"Oh. Like 'The Notebook?'" Tanya asked, making me smile.

"Absolutely," I said.

"Aw. Edward. Those movies are so romantic."

He laughed. "I'm feeling outnumbered."

"You are," I said, wrapping my arm around his waist. "But, you're right. I don't know that Tony and Michael would like stuff like that."

"Which one are you setting up?" Tanya asked.

"Tony," I said.

"Is Michael cute?" she asked.

"He's sweet," I said, and Edward laughed.

"He's a nice kid. Fairly shy. Wears a lot of corduroy."

Tanya laughed. "Hey, maybe it'll be a love connection," she said.

I smiled. "Maybe." Tanya and Michael didn't seem like a match in my eyes, but, hey, when cupid's arrow struck, you couldn't argue.

Edward bought our blackberries from Tanya's mom, a sweet older woman, with a huge smile, even though they offered to give them to us for free. I gave Tanya a hug, and she promised to bring some movies tomorrow night.

Edward and I drove back home with ten quarts of blackberries. Probably too many, but we were going to share with everybody back home. Plus, I had to bake for movie night. And, maybe make a celebratory berry cobbler for dessert tonight.

Edward sat on the kitchen counter and studied for his Biology quiz while I made the blackberry cobbler, and about fifty berry tarts for movie night. I decided to make my special chocolate chex mix, too, as well as some oatmeal cookies.

"Think you're overdoing it, baby girl?" Edward asked, stealing a cookie off the cooling rack. "Mm. Those are so good."

I giggled. "Maybe a bit. But, I'm excited about movie night. And I want it to be a success."

Edward hopped down off the counter and kissed my lips. "It's going to be fun. And I think your food will be a big hit."

I smiled. "Thank you, baby."

"Do you want me to make dinner tonight?" he asked, sweetly.

"Are you sure?"

"Bella. You've been baking for three hours," Edward said, kissing my lips, again. "I'm cooking. Why don't you go have a bath?"

"Aw. You are the sweetest man, like, ever," I said, beaming up at his face. "Will you come get me when it's time to eat?"

"It will be my pleasure to come get my naked, sexy fiancé from the bathtub for dinner," he said, winking at me.

I smiled, and rubbed his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby girl."

So, I went to have a nice hot bath, soaking in a tub full of bubbles. I seriously loved baths. But, I really loved baths with Edward. He was what was missing. I think I may have drifted off, but I woke up when the door opened.

Edward had a dishtowel slung over his shoulder, and looked the part of a professional chef. It was adorable. He smiled at me and then got down on his knees beside the tub. He dipped his fingers in that water and caressed my chest and shoulders.

"Dinner's ready," he whispered, before kissing my forehead.

"Mm. Thank you, babe."

Edward chuckled. "It's just boiled hotdogs and mac and cheese. Don't get too excited."

I giggled. "You are amazing, Edward. I love you."


	104. All The Right Things

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 104 - All The Right Things<strong>

"Well, the dessert was amazing," Liam said, scraping his plate of all the leftover blackberry cobbler. Apparently Liam had returned home from investigating his new neighbourhood while I was in the bath.

And he had been teasing poor Edward about his choice of dinner for the last twenty minutes. "I thought dinner was great, babe," I said, kissing Edward on the side of his mouth. "I like the way your macaroni is always so creamy."

"Thank you, Bella," Edward said, emphasizing my name as he frowned at Liam. A smile snuck through, though, so I knew Edward wasn't taking any of Liam's insults to heart.

I giggled and Liam laughed, slapping Edward's shoulder. "I'm just teasing you, buddy. I have to make up for all the years I've been away."

"You boys are cute," I said, getting up to clear the dishes.

"I'll clean up, Bella," Liam said, getting up to take the plates from my hands. "You guys go relax, or do homework, or whatever it is you two do."

"Sleep," I said, covering my yawn. "I'm exhausted."

Worrying about Edward, baking for hours and looking at the all work I had to do yet, this semester, while filling up my day planner, had really taken a toll on me. I was really tired, and the hot bath had made me even more sleepy.

"Night," Liam said, smiling. "Get your rest. It's movie night tomorrow."

"Thanks, Liam." I scooped up Robert and started for my bedroom. "Night."

"I'll be right there," Edward said. He was helping Liam with the dishes.

I set my kitty on my bed and got changed for bed, pulling on my baseball t-shirt and a pair of pink cotton panties. I climbed in and snuggled Robbie to my chest. It was early, again, but I was hoping that Edward would wake me up early for some anniversary snuggles tomorrow, so I'd need my rest.

As I listened to my living teddy bear purring in my arms, a thought popped into my head. Tanya and Liam. They were both so excited for movie night, for the exact same reason. They wanted to meet someone great.

Both were single and looking. I smiled. The more I thought about it, the more excited I became. Tanya was gorgeous. Let's face it, I had been jealous of her spending so much time around Edward for that very reason. Besides the fact that she was tall, blonde and beautiful, she had a good heart. She was down to earth and loved to laugh. She was sweet, generous, and loved family. Very much like Liam.

Liam was a very attractive man, stable, funny. But, he was in his thirties. That was the only real concern that popped up in my mind. Tanya was nineteen, maybe twenty. Would she be interested in an older man? Would he be interested in a girl the same age as his nephew?

I rolled over, totally wide awake, now. I saw absolutely nothing wrong with an age gap in relationships. In fact, it was probably beneficial. Most guys didn't mature until they were older. With the exception of my Edward, of course, the most mature nineteen year old on the planet.

And the guys Tanya was friends with, the boys from the band, liked the bar scene. She didn't mind it, but it was clear she would rather go for a romantic walk in the park, than stay out late, partying.

"Hey, pretty girl." I looked up and smiled as Edward walked into the room. "What are still doing up? Can't sleep?"

"No," I admitted. I watched Edward undress, completely, and I giggled.

"Seriously, Bella. I'm starting to think there's something wrong with my body based on how much you giggle at me when I'm naked." He had a huge smile on his face as he said it, so I knew he was kidding.

"Sorry."

Edward pulled back the blankets and slid into bed beside me. "Oh, you're dressed," he chuckled, as he slid his hand around my stomach.

I laughed. "Yeah." I turned my head to kiss Edward's lips. "I love that you sleep naked, most nights, now."

"I just like to be close to you. Nothing in between us."

I giggled, again, and Edward propped himself up on his elbow to look down at my face. "I can't help it, baby. I'm sorry that I keep laughing," I said.

"It's okay, lover. I know you're my innocent little school girl." I smiled up at his face and he kissed my lips. "Do you still blush when I say penis?"

I giggled, and covered my face. I could feel myself blushing, but I knew it was mostly because I knew he was going to be looking for it. Edward laughed, and he uncovered my face. He kissed my palm. "I'll corrupt you, yet, my sweet angel."

"You already have," I said, making him smile.

"How's that?"

"I think about your sexy, naked body all the time," I said, reaching up to run my fingers over his chest. "And all the things I want to do with you."

"Oh, yeah? Do you want to tell me?" Edward asked, scooping up Robbie and setting him at the end of the bed. He slid his hand under my t-shirt and started lightly squeezing my boob.

"Uh," I breathed and Edward smiled. I couldn't be expected to think when he was touching me like that. He moved his hand to my bum cheek and gave it a little slap.

"You're so beautiful, baby," he said, kissing my lips.

"So are you. And I'll show you everything I want to do to you, tomorrow. I'm too tired, right now."

Edward chuckled. "We've been engaged two months and our celibate married life begins, already, huh?"

I slapped his arm and he laughed harder. "We're not going to be one of those couples that don't have sex. I think that would be impossible with you."

Edward laughed. "I'm just teasing you, gorgeous girl." He snuggled his face up to my chest, and kissed my boob, making me giggle. I reached up to run my fingers through his hair and he groaned. "What were you thinking about that was keeping you up?"

"Oh, I want to run something by you," I said.

"Shoot."

I smiled, and started running my nails over his scalp. "What do you think about setting Tanya up with your Uncle Liam?"

Edward looked up at my face. He had a perplexed look on his face. "Really?"

I giggled. "I know there's the whole age difference thing, and all. But, Edward, think about it. They're both looking for the exact same thing. Love and commitment. They both value family, friends and seem to enjoy life. Tanya's from Seattle and Liam just moved here, long term. Plus they are both beautiful people, and I think they would make a gorgeous couple."

Edward chuckled. "Have you ever thought about going into law? You really make a strong, convincing argument."

I giggled and wriggled down so I was nose to nose with my amazing fiancé. "You know I just want everyone to be happy."

"I know. And its a beautiful quality," he said, stealing a quick kiss. "Uh, yeah. We'll introduce them, and see how it plays out."

"That wouldn't be too weird for you? You know, your lab partner and friend dating your uncle, who, really, is like your brother."

"Uh, no. That's not weird for me at all."

"I love you," I said, kissing him.

"I love you, too." He licked at my lips and I smiled, loving his playful side. "Mm. Bella," he hummed, before threading his fingers into my hair, and holding me to him, for a long, slow, deep kiss.

I was breathless when he pulled back. "That, right there, is why we're going to have a healthy sex life," I said, and Edward laughed. "That, and the fact that you're always naked around me."

"So, I'm doing all the right things, huh?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I'm glad to hear that I'm making you happy, Bella. It's all I want. For us to be happy and healthy and to be together forever."

"You're perfect, baby. I'm not going anywhere." I kissed his scratchy chin. "But, I'm not sure if forever is long enough."

Edward smiled. "We'll figure something out, okay?"

I shut my tired eyes and tucked my head under Edward's chin. "You're the science major. You figure it out."

Edward laughed as he rubbed my back. "Consider it done."


	105. Cute Engaged Couple

**A/N - Happy Saturday! It's my sister's birthday, so I'm sneaking this in while I can! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 105 - Cute Engaged Couple<strong>

**Thursday, September 23**

"Happy anniversary, gorgeous," Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled before I even opened my eyes. I was a lucky girl. "Happy anniversary, my soon to be husband," I said.

"Not soon enough," he said, smiling. He took my hand in his and looked at my engagement ring. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Why did we set the date for July?"

I laughed. "College. But, don't worry. We have that cute engaged couple thing going for us, right now."

"We are pretty cute, aren't we?"

"Very," I said.

"So, how about we tackle the plan for today," Edward said, making me giggle, as he brought his hand down to my side, and tickled me.

I squirmed, trying to get away from his fingers. "I have no idea what the plan is," I lied. I knew that I had told him that we would celebrate our anniversary by making love this morning.

"Oh, you do so," he said, tickling me, again.

"Can I go pee, first?"

"I already did," he said, and I burst out laughing.

"Edward. You're going to make pee my pants."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. Go."

I kissed his lips, before hopping out of bed, and running to the bathroom. While I was in there, I brushed out my hair, brushed my teeth, and took off my panties, leaving me in nothing but the baseball shirt. I spritzed myself with my candy scented body spray from Victoria's Secret, and swiped on a quick coat of strawberry lip gloss.

I walked back into our room and was met with a very happy looking fiancé. "You smell delicious," he whispered into my hair, as he pulled me close to his body.

"Mm. Edward," I breathed. "I'm so glad I said yes."

Edward chuckled, pulling back to look at my face. "Was there doubt?"

"What?" I asked, still in the moment. I giggled when I snapped out of it. "Oh, no. Of course not."

"Good girl," he said, kissing down the column of my neck. "I'm glad you said yes, too." Edward's hand slid down my back and then under my nightshirt. "Mm. You lost your panties in there, huh?"

I giggled. "I did."

"Such a naughty little girl."

"Punish me," I said, gasping as Edward's fingers started exploring.

"Your face, Bella. My god. You are beautiful." He pressed kiss after kiss to my lips. "And I'm not punishing you. I'm celebrating you."

He met my eyes again, before winking at me. He disappeared under the covers and I laughed. "Where are you going? I want you to kiss me."

Edward peeked out of the top of the covers. "There are plenty of places to kiss you." He smirked and disappeared, again. I smiled, but then groaned as Edward kissed my inner thigh.

"God, babe." Edward's lips were magical. He kept kissing me, pleasuring me, touching me. He was amazing. And that was all I could even think about. How much I loved this man, how much he obviously loved me.

Edward reappeared out from under the blanket. He smiled at me, and kissed my lips. "I love you," I said, and he smiled.

Edward reached up to brush his fingers over my sweaty forehead. "I love you, too, angel. I need to make love to you, Bella."

"Get busy," I said, winking at him.

He laughed as he put on the condom. "You want me to do all the work?"

I giggled. "It's not work if you're enjoying it."

"You're such a little philosopher." Edward sat on the bed with his legs outstretched. "Come here. Sit on my legs."

"Ooh. This is from the Kama Sutra, right?" I said, smiling, before I sat back on his thighs, my legs on either side of his hips.

"It is. Kama's Wheel. It's the first position we ever tried from the book."

"I remember," I said, thinking back to how amazingly supportive and encouraging Edward had been when we had first started becoming intimate with one another. And as we joined together, again, I felt a wave of emotion overcome me, accompanying the pleasure.

I pressed my forehead to his shoulder, my arms wrapped tightly around his chest, and I let the tears fall. I just felt so loved, so secure, so safe. I knew that everything coming in our future would be amazing; school, our wedding, just life in general. Edward was a great man, and I had always tried to be the best person I could be, but together, we were better. We were unstoppable.

Edward leaned back to look at my face. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He looked panicked by my tears, but I hushed him with a soft kiss.

"No," I whispered. I kept kissing his lips, his stubbled cheeks, as I moved my hips slowly, against his.

Edward reached his hand up from it's place on my hip and cradled my cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes searching mine.

"Better than okay. I love you."

Edward pushed my back, bringing my body closer to his. "I love you, too, sugar." I whimpered a little as the feeling this position we were locked in brought me close to the edge.

Edward groaned and buried his face into my shoulder. He fell back onto the pillows and I giggled as I fell forward on his chest. "You sure you're okay, baby girl?" he asked, looking into my eyes, again.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just got a little emotional. I just love you so much. And I think we have a really amazing relationship. A wonderful future."

Edward smiled and rubbed my back. "We really do, Bella. I love you, too, baby."

I snuggled into his chest and smiled as Edward kept lightly caressing my skin. "Mm. I don't want to move," I said. "I could stay here, forever."

"Me, too. But, I want to give you your gift," Edward said, rolling us over. "Give me two seconds." He got up and ran to the bathroom, but was back in a minute, still naked. I smiled as I watched him walk to his sock drawer and pull out a book. "Okay, so this isn't very romantic, but I thought you might like it."

I took the book from him and smiled. It was a recipe book for blended drinks and smoothies. "I love it," I said, opening it up and looking through it. "For my new blender, right?"

"Right," he said, sitting beside me. "Some of them sound really good."

I leaned over to kiss Edward's cheek. "Thank you. This is a great gift."

"Well, I didn't get a chance to run down to the mall and buy you more lingerie."

I laughed. "Ah, you would have just taken it off, right?"

He laughed. "Damn right. I love you, Bella." He was right in the middle of kissing me, when the doorbell rang.

"Pull your pants on and go get the door. It's for you," I said, hopping up to pull on my sweatpants.

Edward laughed and yanked on his jeans, before we ran to the front door, together. It was the delivery person with the package from Denver. Edward signed for it, a huge smile on his face. "Your mom sent me a package?" he asked, going over to the dining room table to open it.

"Well, I called her the other night and asked her to send this for you," I said, smiling. "Happy anniversary."

Edward leaned over to kiss me, before opening the box. He laughed, a huge smile on his face. "The marshmallows," he said, looking into the box, filled with what must have been a hundred caramel covered marshmallows. "This is amazing, Bella. I love you."

I giggled, happy that he liked my surprise. "I love you, too." Anniversaries with Edward were always amazing, and I was so glad that we did this, this little celebration of our love and of our relationship, twice a month. Although, everyday with this man was a dream come true.


	106. Pretty Girls and Sweet Boys

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I apologize for posting so late! In Canada, on the long weekend, you either camp or garden, and I've been in the garden all day! And I'm still not finished. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 106 - Pretty Girls and Sweet Boys<strong>

I made Edward, Liam and I blackberry smoothies to eat with our toast this morning. The icy cold, fruity drink was from a recipe out of my new blended drink book that Edward gave me this morning. It was to die for, and Edward looked happy that I loved his gift. Of course I loved it. Edward knew me so well, that all of his gifts were perfect for me.

"So, Liam," I said, smiling over at Edward.

"What?" he asked, looking suspicious.

I giggled. "Don't look so nervous."

"I may be single, Bella, but I know women, and I know that look. You're up to something," Liam said, and Edward started laughing.

"I am not," I said, innocently. "Well, not really."

"Lay it on me," Liam said, smiling.

"Okay, so you know how I like setting people up, right?

"Yeah."

"Well, this isn't a formal date, or anything, but Edward's lab partner, Tanya, is going to be at our movie night, tonight."

"Lab partner?" he asked, frowning a little. "Is she the one that you were-"

"-Jealous of? Yeah," I said, finishing his thought. "But, I was being stupid. Along with being beautiful, she is the sweetest girl, ever."

"You say girl, and I'm getting a little freaked out."

Edward chuckled. "You don't care about age, Uncle Liam. Have you ever even dated someone in their thirties?"

Liam laughed. "Touché. But, they are always in their twenties."

"Tanya's twenty," Edward said.

Liam looked a little sceptical, and I felt bad for bringing it up. I didn't want to pressure him into one of my little schemes. I just thought they would make a good match. "Liam," I sighed. "You don't have to-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Liam said, reaching up to squeeze my shoulder. "I didn't say I wasn't interested."

Edward laughed. "I knew it."

Liam laughed with his nephew. "Shut up. I'm a man. I'm not going to turn down an opportunity to meet a pretty girl."

I giggled. "So, I haven't told her anything about you, so she's not coming here to meet you, or anything. But I just wanted to run the idea by you."

"And she's single?"

"She is. She's looking though. She wants someone sweet."

"You think I'm sweet?" Liam asked, smiling.

"I do," I said. "From what I'm heard."

Liam and Edward both laughed. "Well, let's hope Tanya thinks I'm sweet, too," Liam said, winking at me.

Edward and I headed to school, Edward's backpack loaded with his anniversary candy. Our Sociology class was just a review for our exam on Tuesday. I loved that the prof did this for us. I really needed all the hints I could get for this exam, seeing as I was completely unprepared for it. Edward and I ate marshmallows while we took notes on what the most important things to study were.

"Good luck on your quiz," I said to Edward, after giving him a kiss in the hallway after class. It was time for his biology quiz, but he had studied a lot for it last night, and I knew he'd be fine.

"Thank you, gorgeous. Have a great class, and I'll see you for lunch. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too."

I headed off to Children's Literature, and was excited that we would be starting a new book, Treasure Island. Jason went over the basic outline, telling jokes the whole class, and the hour and a half flew by.

I met Edward at the car. He had a huge smile on his face, and was holding a little white daisy, that matched the wildflowers around the parking lot. I kissed his chin, after he gave me the flower. "Thank you. How was the quiz?"

"Piece of cake," he said, smiling, before giving me a loud kiss.

We headed home for lunch and some snuggles. There was a post it note on the front door. _'Out at the gym. ~Li.'_

"Mm. More privacy," Edward said, as he unlocked the door. "We're getting spoiled."

I giggled. "We are. But, Liam is only staying with us for one more week. He's a pretty good roomie."

Edward laughed. "Yeah. He's awesome."

Robbie met us at the door and Edward scooped him up. "So, my handsome boys. What do you want for lunch? Anything at all."

Edward smiled, and came over to kiss my lips. "I love you. Spaghetti."

"I love you spaghetti?" I asked, smiling. "I'm not sure I know how to make that kind? Do I just add a little extra basil?"

Edward laughed as he spanked my bum cheek. "You're lucky I'm holding our kitten, right now."

"Or, what?" I asked, smiling, as filled a pot with water.

Edward laughed. "I have no idea. That was an empty threat."

"Well, baby. A watched pot never boils. Why don't we go snuggle in bed for a few minutes?"

Edward smirked and took my hand, leading me across the hall, through the bathroom and into our bedroom. "I love your brain," he said, setting Robbie down on the floor. We hopped into our bed and Edward pulled my shirt up and over my head. "I love your body." He leaned in to kiss my stomach and then rested his chin between my breasts, looking up at my face. "I love you."

I smiled, reaching down to run my fingers through his hair. "I love you, too, babe," I said. "But, I have to get up soon and start the meat sauce you like so much."

Edward smiled. "Do we just have something in a jar?" I laughed and he laughed with me. "I'd rather snuggle."

"You're so sweet, you know that?" I shook my head. "Like it's almost not even possible how sweet you are to me."

Edward moved up so we were face to face and wrapped me tightly in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kissed my forehead. "When are we going to start planning the wedding?" he asked, kissing my temple.

"We have. Twinkle lights, lemon cake and red roses, right?" I said, smiling. "Plus, I have my dress."

"Well, then we're good to go," he said, making me laugh.

"I don't want to you to worry about anything else, right now, Edward," I said, honestly. "We have exams and assignments to think about."

"Bella. You're more important to me than anything else. I'm excited about the wedding. Our wedding. And I know you are, too. So, talk to me about it. We'll figure out all the details, together, okay?"

"Okay. All I'm saying is that it can wait. We have ten months, babe." I kissed his lips.

"Thank you for worrying about me," he said. "But, I can't wait."

I giggled. "Uh, oh. Are you going to go all groom-zilla on me?"

Edward laughed and snuggled his face into my chest. "I think I am."

"You're cute." I rubbed my hand over Edward's back. "Come on. Let's go get the spaghetti in the water, and we'll talk wedding details."


	107. Bride and Groom Zilla

**A/N - Happy Victoria Day to all my Canadian readers! Let the summer begin! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 107 - Bride and Groom Zilla<strong>

As Edward and I ate our spaghetti, we talked wedding details. "So, let's talk about the wedding party," Edward said. "I sort of want Em, Jazz, Uncle Liam and Ben as groomsmen. Is that crazy? Like is four too many for a backyard wedding?"

I giggled, because I adored groom-zilla Edward. He was seriously too cute for me to handle. He had obviously put a lot of thought into the wedding so far. And I loved that we were officially planning it, now.

"That's not too many, I don't think. I love that you have so many people you want to share our day with."

Edward smiled, and leaned in to kiss my lips. "So, who do you want on your side?"

"Well, Angie, obviously. And I think I want to include Heidi. She's really important to me. And of course, Alice will be our flower girl."

"You still need two more, babe," Edward said.

"I think I'd like to ask Vanessa," I said, biting my lip. "She and I got really close this last summer. Neither of us has many really close girlfriends. I don't know. Edward," I whined. "This is hard."

He chuckled and rubbed my leg. "Don't stress out about it. You said it yourself. We've got ten months."

"And what about your friend Paul? Like what if I ask his girlfriend, Rachel? And you're closer to Paul than you are with Ben. So, would that be weird?"

Edward laughed. He took my hand and pulled me onto his lap. "Stop freaking out, baby girl." He kissed my cheek, over and over. "This is supposed to be fun."

I looked at his face and pouted. "But…"

"But, nothing. You may even get close to Dallas this year, and choose to ask her," Edward said. "We don't need to rush into anything. I just want us to be thinking about things.

"And, as for your other rant," he said, and I slapped his thigh. He laughed. "Paul and I are friends, but we're not super close. And I really like Ben. We get along so well, and he we exchange e-mails from time to time."

"Really?" I asked, and Edward nodded. "That is so cute." I smiled and wrapped my arm around Edward's neck. "I'm sorry. I'm being a bride-zilla."

Edward laughed. "No you're not. You're just too nice and you want to ask everyone you know to be in your wedding party. You don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, and you want to include everybody." He kissed my cheek. "And I will deny saying this, if anyone asks, but this is our day to be selfish."

I laughed and Edward smiled. "It's true. It's our wedding and we can do whatever we want with it," he continued. "You pick out who you want to stand beside you, and that's it. Don't worry about anything else, okay? We're inviting everyone we know to the wedding, so no one will be left out."

"God, you're perfect. I think I might just marry you," I said, and Edward laughed.

"Why, thank you," he said, winking at me. "Now, we'd better get back to school. One more class each and then it's home for movie night."

"I'm excited."

"About school or movie night?" Edward asked with a smirk.

I laughed. "Movie night, obviously. But, I did have a good class this morning. Jason assigned a new book. Treasure Island."

"Jason, huh?" he said, frowning.

I giggled. "Don't be jealous."

"Am I going to have to go out and get my eyebrow pierced to compete?"

I laughed. I couldn't believe that Edward remembered my professor had a piercing. I had told him that two weeks ago. "No. Don't you dare."

"Why? I think I could pull it off," he said, smiling at me.

"You could. Really. But, I don't want you to."

"What about a tongue piercing? I hear that girls like those in the bedroom."

I felt my face turn fire red when I thought of why a girl would like a tongue piercing. I buried my face into Edward's shoulder and he laughed, as he rubbed my back. "I'm sorry, Bella," he said, even though he was still laughing. "I was just teasing you."

I didn't move, just left my face in his shoulder. "Bella," he whined. "Come on. We're going to be late."

"I'm not moving," I said, my voice muffled in his shirt. "I'm embarrassed."

"Okay," he said, setting his hand on my bum. He stood up and lifted me with him. "I'll just have to carry you to the car."

"Edward. I have to get my history book," I said, lifting my face.

"Hey, there you are," he said, smiling, setting me down by my backpack. He rubbed his fingers over my cheek. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, Bella, honestly. I'm a guy and sometimes we talk before we think."

"It's okay. I just hate when I blush," I said, as I dumped my books out of my bag and packed my history book.

Edward grabbed his chemistry book and we headed out the door. "Well, I love when you blush, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable, okay?"

"You don't. But, I don't want you to get your tongue pierced. You're talented enough without it," I said, blushing, again.

"Why, thank you," Edward said, winking at me. He was looking pretty proud of himself, so obviously my compliment made him feel good.

We drove to school and Edward rubbed my leg all the way there. He kissed me hard in the hallway, outside of his chemistry class. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you, too, handsome."

I headed to class, and, thankfully, the lecture went quickly. I was so excited for movie night. I almost ran down the hallway to meet Edward. He was standing outside his classroom with Tanya.

"Hey, Tanya," I said. "Hi, babe." Edward leaned down to kiss my lips.

"I'm coming home with you guys, if you don't mind, Bella," Tanya said. "I didn't want to drive all the way home and then back in, like an hour later."

"Oh, yeah, for sure, Tanya," I said. "I'm just going to be cleaning up. Pretty boring,"

She laughed. "I'll help you."

Tanya left her car in the parking lot, and she rode home with Edward and I. "So, did you bring any movies?" Edward asked her, looking in the rear view mirror.

She laughed. "I brought Avatar, Zombieland, Iron Man. I don't know, I thought action would be best for a college crowd."

"Nice," Edward said, and I frowned at him. He laughed. "Your movies are nice, too, Bella," he said, back pedalling. He winked at me, and I smiled.

"Bella, I have brothers. I watch these movies with them, my movie collection is just like yours," Tanya said, making me smile.

"Ah, I'm outnumbered," Edward said, smiling. It was obvious that he was thrilled about mine and Tanya's friendship. But, I guess that was an improvement from the jealousy I had been feeling when I had first met her.

We got home and Edward went into the living room area to tidy up, while Tanya and I got all the snacks in bowls or on plates. She was especially impressed that I made tarts with the blackberries from her parent's place.

The front door opened and Liam came in. "I'm home," he called out as he walked into the kitchen to find us. He was only wearing a pair of sweatpants, his black t-shirt was slung over his shoulder. He was sweaty, so I assumed he jogged home from the gym.

"I'm just going to have a quick shower…" He stopped talking when he saw Tanya with me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know your company was going to be here already." He quickly pulled his shirt back on.

"Hey, Liam. This is Tanya. She came early. She brought the movies and she's helping us set up."

Liam waved at Tanya from across the room. "Nice to meet you." The smile on his face said he was definitely interested. "I'll just shower, and then I can help you ladies."

Tanya just stood at the counter, frozen on the spot, her face flushed, and a smile on her face. When Liam left the room, Tanya turned to me. "So you live with a Calvin Klein underwear model, and you forgot to mention it?" she asked, and I burst out laughing. Those two were a definite match.


	108. Matchmaking 101

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 108 - Matchmaking 101<strong>

"Liam is Edward's uncle," I told a still shell shocked Tanya.

"Uncle?" she asked, her face falling a little.

"Yeah. Edward's mom's younger brother. Much younger."

"Forties?"

"Thirties," I said, making her smile.

"He's so hot," she said, giggling. "Is he married?"

"Nope. Single. Never married. He was very focused on his job. Very sweet, funny, loyal and caring. Loves his family."

Tanya giggled. "You sound like dating site."

"Sorry. I just think he's a really great guy," I said, defending my little sales pitch.

"Me?" Edward said, walking into the kitchen. I was assuming he heard us talking about Liam, based on the smile on his face.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You're the greatest."

"I know," he said, winking at me. "I'm going to order some pizzas. Any preferences?"

"Oh, I'm fine with anything, really," Tanya said, as she started nervously rearranging the tarts on the plate.

"Okay," Edward said, before kissing my cheek and walking back into the living room.

"Are you doing okay, over there?" I asked, Tanya, getting out some bowls for chips and microwave popcorn.

"Yeah. I mean. I don't know. My hands are shaking. Like, that never happens to me."

"Aw. That's cute," I said. "Don't be nervous. Liam is awesome."

"But, he's like an adult."

I laughed. "So are you."

"I know. But, he's got a job, and a life, and I still live with my parents most of the time."

"Tanya. You are an amazing woman. You're beautiful, smart and you are so sweet. He's the one that should have shaky hands."

Tanya smiled. "Okay. I'll shake it off. Try to be normal."

I giggled. "Sounds like a plan."

I started up the dishwasher and washed the spaghetti pot from lunch, while Tanya made up some microwave popcorn. I smelled Liam's cologne before I saw him. I had to hold back my laughter, because it reminded me of Emmett when he went on his first date with Rose, back in May.

"I think everything's ready," Edward said, coming up behind me, and setting his hands on my hips.

"Yeah. I'm done here, too." Edward took the pot from my hands and dried it. I turned around and saw Liam just standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he said, smiling, when I caught him staring at Tanya, who was standing at the counter dumping popcorn in bowls. When she heard his voice, she peeked over her shoulder and smiled, before going back to work.

Liam smiled, before walking over to stand beside her. "Hello, Tanya," he said, in this sexy deep voice, I'd never heard him use. "I'd tell you some popcorn jokes, but they'd only be corny."

And that got Tanya laughing. "That was bad," she said, smiling up at his face. She was tall, but he still had a few inches on her.

Liam laughed. "I know. I apologize." He turned on his winning smile, and reached out to take her hand in his. "I didn't get to properly introduce myself. I'm Liam Masen. I've just relocated to Seattle from New York City. And you'll have to forgive me for the half striptease when I walked in, earlier."

Tanya laughed. "Well, Liam Masen. It's nice to meet you. And you're not getting any complaints from me, you know, about earlier."

Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder, as we watched the adorable little show playing out in front of us. Edward was chuckling under his breath, and I was rubbing my hands over his arms. I loved romance and blushing and those very first moments that people in love shared.

There was a knock on the door and Edward stood up. He kissed the top of my head. "Let movie night begin."

I smiled and followed Edward to the front door, leaving the two love birds alone to handle the popcorn. "Hey, Michael, Tony," Edward said. "Come on in."

"I brought my famous seven layer dip and a bag of corn chips," Michael said, passing me a glass casserole dish.

"Oh, thank you so much, Michael. That was so sweet," I said, smiling. "I'll go set it on the dining room table. Hi, Tony."

"Hey," he said, with his standard nod, before I went to the dining room. Michael followed me, filling me in on what was in each layer of his dip. It actually sounded really good.

"So, Bella. I've decided to give that teaching course a try, come Spring," he said, making me smile. "We can be study buddies."

"I'm so proud of you," I said.

"Thanks," he said, his ears a little pink.

"Hey, guys," Dallas said, walking up behind Michael and squeezing his shoulder, before she came to give me a big hug.

"Hi, Dallas," I said, smiling. She was wearing yoga pants and a low cut pink tank top, and she pulled it off amazingly. "Did you bring Bryce?"

"Mom's night off. The sitter is home with her," she said. "But she told me to tell you hi, and she made you guys this picture for your fridge. Her words, not mine." She laughed as she passed me an adorable picture of what I assumed was Edward and I, drawn with crayons.

"Oh, that's so cute. I'll go put it up on the fridge, right now," I said, smiling. "Make yourself at home, Michael," I said.

I heard him telling Dallas about his seven layer dip as I walked into the kitchen. I smiled to myself. I loved our friends. Tanya and Liam were still in the kitchen. Tanya was leaning against the counter and Liam was standing in front of her, still holding her hand. They were both laughing together, and it was adorable.

"Don't mind me," I said, pinning Bryce's picture to our fridge with the souvenir magnet Edward had bought me from Vancouver. Tanya and Liam smiled at me, and I giggled, as I left the room. I was so excited that they were hitting it off.

I ran into Kel and Jax at the front door, while Edward was paying the pizza guy. "Hey, cutie," Kel said, leaning down to kiss my cheek. Jax gave me a hug, before he and his brother went into the living room.

"Liam and Tanya are still in the kitchen together," I whispered to Edward.

He smiled. "Great match, baby. You should teach matchmaking 101."

I giggled. "Well, when Cora gets here, we'll see how you do, handsome."

Edward kissed my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Edward took the pizzas over to the dining room table, with the rest of the snacks. "Okay, everyone. Help yourselves to the food. Bella made a bunch of great treats, and we have pizza, chips, popcorn."

"And Michael's seven layer dip," I added, making Michael smile.

"We're just waiting for two more people, and we can start the movies," Edward continued. He took my hand and led me to the living room. "How did I do?"

Edward had the two blue chairs set to one side, moved one of the dining room benches over to the right side of the futon, and he had moved the coffee table and laid down two sleeping bags, and some pillows. It was so homey and snuggly. I loved it.

"Oh, baby. It's great." I kissed his shoulder.

Edward laughed. "I'm glad you like it. I just wish Cora would get here. I'm anxious to see if she and Tony hit it off."

"If not, then I wouldn't worry about it. It's just a night for food and friends and movies, right?"

Edward pinched my hips. "Says the girl that already made a love match, tonight."

I laughed. "It's not a competition, Edward." I stood on my toes to kiss his chin. "But, I am winning." Edward laughed with me, but then slapped my bum. I was loving movie night, so far. We were definitely going to have to do this more often.


	109. Movie Night

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you so much for your support! Some aren't too smitten with a certain match. But, we'll have to agree to disagree on Liam and Tanya! That match has been planned before this story even began. I hope their happiness warms you to the relationship. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 109 - Movie Night<strong>

Everyone was talking and laughing and eating, and having a great time. I was so happy that our little get together was a success so far. Liam and Tanya had finally left the kitchen and were sitting next to each other on the futon, eating pizza. They both had those goofy grins on their faces and stars in their eyes. It was beautiful, really. I was thrilled that they had made such an instant connection.

There was a knock on the front door and Edward and I went together to get the door. I couldn't wait to meet Cora. Edward winked at me, before he opened the door, and I smiled, loving that those winks still gave me shivers.

"Hey, Come on in," Edward said to the two girls standing nervously at the front door.

The girl on the left had long dark hair with cute bangs. She was short, about the same height as me, and was wearing an X-Files t-shirt with a cute pleated skirt and tights. She was Cora, without a doubt.

Her friend was a little taller than her, but not by much. She had shoulder length, black hair, cute black plastic framed glasses and a flowy dress. She looked familiar, like I'd seen her around the university, but I couldn't remember where I'd seen her.

"Hi, Edward," Cora said, smiling, her cheeks bright red. "This is my friend Catalina. She lives across the hall from me."

"So nice to meet you," Edward said, smiling sweetly. "This is my fiancé, Bella."

"Hi," the girls said at the same time. "Um, Bella. Are you in Psychology on Monday at two o'clock?" Catalina asked, shyly.

And that was where I'd seen her. I'd only had the class twice and there were at least seventy students in the class, so I wasn't surprised that I couldn't place her, right away. "I do," I said, smiling. "Do you want to sit together on Monday?" I asked.

She giggled. "I would like that. I don't really know anyone in most of my classes."

Now, I was excited. I had just found a new study buddy for psychology. And it was a horribly long and boring three hour class, so having someone to sit by would make the class go a lot faster.

Cora and Catalina followed Edward and I into the dining room to get something to eat. Tony was standing at the table, refilling his plate, when we got there. I squeezed Edward's hand and he smiled over at me.

"Hey, Tony," Edward said. "This is Cora and her friend Catalina. Cora is my Chemistry lab partner."

Tony looked up at the girls and nodded at them as a hello. I could tell how shy and nervous he was around the girls, as he wiped his palms on his jeans, and then ran his fingers through his long hair.

"I, uh, like your shirt," Tony said to Cora. "Not that I was looking there, at your chest, I mean." He looked up at Edward with a look of sheer panic on his face. It would have been cute had Tony not looked so embarrassed.

But, thank god for girls. Always so forgiving to the slip of the tongue by boys. "I love The X-Files. Do you?"

Tony snorted. "Do I love The X-Files?" he muttered under his breath, laughing to himself. "It is only the best program to ever air on TV."

Cora giggled. "I agree. So, who was your favourite ally to ever help Mulder and Scully? I loved the underlying friendship that Assistant Director Skinner had with them."

"Deep Throat. Hands down," Tony said, looking a little more comfortable, now that he was talking about something he was familiar with.

"Oh, god," Catalina whispered to us. "He got her started on that show, again."

Edward chuckled. "Let's leave them," he said. "Shall we, ladies?"

I smiled and quickly loaded up a plate for Edward and I, before we headed over to the couches. Kel and Dallas were snuggled in one of the chairs, and Jax was beside them in the other chair, talking to Michael on the end of the futon. Liam and Tanya were still giggling on the other end of the futon.

Catalina squeezed onto the futon between Tanya and Michael. "Look at Michael's face," Edward whispered in my ear. I giggled. Michael was clearly smitten with Cora's friend, his mouth was actually open. Which wasn't really all that surprising. She was pretty and quirky, and just down right cute.

Edward and I went to go sit on the sleeping bags. "What are we watching Tanya?" Edward asked, looking back at his lab partner.

"Zombieland?" she asked, smiling.

"Sounds good," he said, crawling over to the DVD player. I shamelessly stared at his bum, like I always did, when he was leaning over.

"Nice view, Bella?" Kel called out, and I giggled as I covered my face.

"Shut up," I whined, and everyone laughed.

"They're always like that," Liam said. I peeked out between my fingers, and glared at Edward's uncle.

"Okay. So, I have a nice ass. Leave my girl alone," Edward said, coming to snuggle with me, his warm arm around my shoulder. I giggled, and looked over at Kel, sticking my tongue out. He tossed some popcorn at us, and we all laughed.

As the movie started, I snuggled closer to Edward. "Where's Robbie?" I whispered in Edward's ear.

"Sleeping on our bed. I didn't want him to get scared."

Okay. My heart melted a little more for Edward in that moment. He was such a good daddy for our baby. I leaned in to nip his ear lobe. "I love you," I whispered.

"We can see you," Jax called out, tossing more popcorn at us.

I laughed, again, and buried my face into Edward's shoulder. "They're just jealous," Edward whispered, before kissing the top of my head. I kind of doubted it, seeing as they all had someone they were into, but if he said it, I believed it.

And despite the audience behind us, Edward and I fed each other pizza and blackberry tarts. I didn't care if I had an audience. I was in love and in college and kissing and snuggling was allowed at movie night.

We were halfway through the movie when we stopped for an intermission, aka a bathroom break. I ran into the kitchen to refill a couple of the empty snack dishes, and was pleasantly surprised by what I found. Tony and Cora were leaning against the counter, still locked in a debate about their favourite TV show.

They hadn't even joined us for the movie. I would consider that a successful matchmaking attempt on Edward's part, even though there was nothing really romantic about alien abduction. But, I was happy to see that they both had so much to talk about.

Cora and Tony were both so shy, I was honoured that Edward and I had given them a chance to meet. Even if nothing came out of it, it was nice to see Tony holding a conversation for over an hour, with a girl no less.

Tanya came into the kitchen, giggling, and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Oh, my god, Bella. Liam is amazing," she whispered in my ear.

I smiled and looked up at her face. "I'm so excited for you."

"Yeah. I have no idea how to explain it. It's just like, I don't know, like we've known each other forever. Like I just feel so incredibly comfortable with him."

"Aw. That's so sweet," I said, giggling at her smile.

Not only was I thrilled for Tanya, but I was so incredibly happy that Liam had met someone in Seattle that he seemed to have feelings for. If anyone deserved to have someone loving, kind and stable in their life, it was Liam.

"I know," she said, her cheeks flushed with excitement. "And he's already asked me out on a date."

"Really? That is amazing. When?" I asked.

"Monday night. I guess he's going to Forks this weekend with you guys. But, he said, he'd like to take me out to dinner, when he gets back, so we could get to know each other better." Tanya gushed. "Like how sweet is that?"

"It's very romantic."

"And he's even driving me back to get my car at the school, tonight. He actually offered to follow me home, so he could make sure I got home safely." Tanya smiled. "Like I had no idea guys like him existed in real life."

I smiled thinking of Edward. I was one of those lucky girls. Edward treated me like a princess, every single day.

"Am I interrupting girl talk?" I giggled when I heard Edward's voice. It was like he knew when I was thinking of him. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my shoulder.

"Maybe," I said, patting Edward's arm.

"Don't worry about," Tanya said, squeezing Edward's shoulder. "I was just on my way back to the couch."

"To Liam," I said, making her giggle. She ran back to the living room, and I turned in Edward's arms. "So, handsome. Did you need me for something?"

"I was cold," he said, and I laughed. "Those sleeping bags just aren't as fun without you."

I kissed his lips and smiled. "Well, maybe when our company leaves, we'll have to have a little campout in the sleeping bags." And by the smile on Edward's face, I could tell that indoor camping with Edward was going to be a blast.


	110. Camping

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 110 - Camping<strong>

The rest of movie night went great. And it was official. I was terrified of zombies. Good darn thing I had Edward by my side. Yes, the movie was supposed to be funny, but I couldn't get over the gore.

Before Cora left, she gave Tony her phone number, you know, in case he wanted to talk some more about The X-Files Tony was sweating profusely, but he was smiling, so that was nice to see. I had to give it to Edward. He knew this was going to be a successful match.

Michael was still grinning at Catalina, but hadn't really made a move. But, I figured, there was still hope. She and Cora were friends and Tony and Michael were roommates. They would definitely cross paths with each other, again.

Dallas made me promise we'd have a girl's night sometime next week, and Liam and Tanya left to get her car. Finally, finally, everyone cleared out of the apartment, and Edward and I were alone, again.

"That went well," Edward said, his hands on my hips. He leaned down to kiss my lips.

"It did," I said, smiling. "We were two for two on our setups, plus Michael clearly has a crush on Catalina."

Edward laughed. "Michael had a crush on every girl in the room."

"No, he didn't."

"Bella. He was following you around like a puppy, he was staring at Dallas' cleavage, Cora's tights and Catalina's face."

I laughed, and slapped his chest. "How dare you notice Dallas' cleavage. I thought you didn't look at other girls."

Edward laughed. "I'm sorry. She just ran up to me and hugged me, and I inadvertently saw her shirt."

I smiled. "I'm kidding, Edward. I know you like my little boobs."

"I love your boobs. They're perfect, and you know it."

"Good boy," I said, squeezing his bum. "Now, let's go play campout in the living room before Liam get's back."

"Mm. How long do we have?"

"Uh, he's going to follow Tanya home, so we have at least an hour," I said.

Edward lifted me up and flipped me over his shoulder. I squealed and he laughed, as he slapped my bum. He carried me over to the sleeping bags and set me down. We quickly undressed each other, before sitting on the sleeping bags. I leaned over to kiss Edward's lips and he pushed me back.

"Hang on. I want to zip these together," he said, folding the other sleeping bag over.

"We can't have sex on top of the sleeping bags?" I asked, scratching my nails down over his chest.

Edward hummed. "We could, but I think it might be more fun _in_ the sleeping bags. We are playing campout, right?"

"You're such a perfectionist, even your role playing has to be accurate," I teased as he zipped me in the bags.

"Oh, you love that about me, and you know it."

I giggled. "I know. I'm not denying it." Edward slid into the bags with me and we snuggled close together. "You look excited," I said, stealing a couple of kisses.

"I'm very excited. The last time we went camping, we weren't having sex, yet. In fact, I don't even think we were watching each other change. It was all very chaste."

"Are you complaining?" I asked, smiling at Edward's beautiful face.

"I'm not. I wouldn't change a thing about our relationship. I think we progressed at just the right speed. We weren't ready then."

I bit my lip, feeling a little self conscious. "I wasn't."

"No, baby. We weren't" He reached up and smoothed my hair back from my face. "I'm not going to deny being turned on when I was around you from the beginning. And when we were camping, I'm not going to deny that I fantasized about having sex with you in the sleeping bag."

I blushed and smiled. "So, how does that prove that you weren't ready to have sex?"

Edward laughed. "Let me finish. There was no way I going to make love to you before you were ready, Bella. Then, it would have just been sex, two people getting hot and sweaty, getting each other off. But, Bella, when we make love, there are so many more things at play. It's emotional and fun, and there are no nerves, no fears. We weren't ready for it, then.

"We were still nervous to see each other naked. We didn't know what the other liked. But, we figured it all out, together. Over time. In our own time." He pressed a kiss to my lips. "I love you, baby girl. Especially now that I know how kinky you are."

I buried my face into his shoulder. "I am not."

"Oh, yes you are, sexy girl," he said, inching down until he was face to face with me. "That's not a bad thing. Don't hide." He leaned in to lick my lips, then tug at my bottom lip with his teeth. "You are a very, very desirable woman, and I want you all the time."

I hummed as he slid his hand into the sleeping bag, and caressed my back, hip and bum cheek. "I want you, too, Edward."

"I know," he said, with so much confidence, I felt so completely turned on. He closed his mouth over mine, slid his tongue into my mouth. I groaned. Nothing felt this good. He pulled back and smiled at me. "I need a condom," he breathed, before kissing me, again.

"Under the cushion of the chair," I said.

Edward laughed. "God, I love you," he said, leaning over me, and reaching under the cushion of the blue chair that Jax had been sitting in. I had hidden a little strip of three condoms under that cushion, because I figured we'd behaving a lot of living room sex.

Edward held it up and chuckled. "You are so freaking adorable, Bella." He kissed my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, give me this," I said, snatching the condoms from him. I tore one off and inched down in the sleeping bags.

"Uh, Bella," he groaned, as I felt around in the dark of the sleeping bag to put the condom on him. "Do you need a flashlight?" he asked, and I started laughing.

I pressed a kiss to the top of his thigh. "Nope." I grabbed a hold of him and rolled the condom on his body. I kissed my way back up his body. I kissed his lips and he smiled at me. "I know your body, babe."

"I'm impressed," he said against my lips. "Do you want to be on top?"

I giggled. "Well, you're chalk full of sleeping bag fantasies. Why don't you take charge?"

"Mm. You like that, don't you? When I'm in charge?"

"I love it, baby," I admitted with a smile.

"Good girl." He kissed my lips, before rolling us over so he was on top of me, just how I liked it. He smiled at me, looking into my eyes. "Ready?" he whispered.

"Ready."

Edward slowly rocked against me, and I shut my eyes, just enjoying the moment. "Mm. Look at me, baby," he whispered. "I want to see your pretty eyes."

I opened my eyes and was met with Edward's gorgeous green eyes. He smiled at me, before he kissed me softly. "I love you," I whispered.

"Shit, baby," Edward buried his face in the crook of my neck, and came with a loud groan. I took a deep breath before I giggled. "I love you, too," he breathed.

"Mm. We should go camping."

"Do you really want to?" Edward asked, leaning back to look into my eyes.

I laughed. "If we get to do exactly what we just did in our tent, then, yes. I want to go camping."

"Just the two of us?" he asked.

"Now, who's the kinky one?"

Edward chuckled. "I didn't mean it that way. I just meant, just us camping? No family, no friends?"

"Yeah."

"A lot of campgrounds are open until the end of October if you want to go for it?"

"I would love that."

"I love you. Best fiancé in the world," he whispered, making me smile.

"Aw. No, you are."

"Well, I'll get online in the morning and see what I can plan for us in the next couple weeks." He laughed. "I'm so psyched."

I smiled, looking at his face. He was so excited about the idea of camping with me one weekend, soon. And Edward definitely deserved the break from college. This was going to be a great little getaway to look forward to.


	111. Naked and Crazy

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 111 - Naked and Crazy<strong>

**Friday, September 24**

I woke up toasty warm, still snuggled naked to Edward's sexy body in the sleeping bags. My neck was stiff from sleeping on the floor, but the sleeping bag sex was phenomenal, so I figured it was worth the aches and pains. And, I didn't even have one single zombie nightmare.

I kissed Edward's bare shoulder and he groaned. I stretched my arms up above my head, then cuddled closer to my handsome man. It was then that I realized what woke me up. The mouth watering smell of frying bacon.

Liam!

Edward and I were naked, thankfully covered by the sleeping bag, on the living room floor. Liam was gone for an hour last night, not all night. I hadn't meant to fall asleep, here. We were supposed to have a little indoor camping fun, and then go to our own room, leaving the futon for Edward's uncle.

I was mortified, knowing that Liam must have found us asleep when he got back from making sure Tanya got home safely. I had no idea how I was going to be able to face him, let alone live with him for another week.

I could feel my face burning. Heck, my entire body was on fire. I. Was. Naked.

"Edward," I whispered, quietly shaking his shoulder. "Edward, wake up." He groaned, loudly, and I slapped his arm. "Shh," I said, hushing him.

He opened his eyes and rubbed his hand roughly over his face. "What's going on?" he asked, looking adorably confused.

"It's morning and we're naked in the sleeping bag."

"Mm. I know." His hands slid down to my bum.

"Edward. You're uncle is in the kitchen making breakfast, and I'm naked," I whisper yelled. "Do something."

He chuckled, obviously in disbelief. "I can't believe we fell asleep."

"I know. We're crazy. Now, sit up and pass me your t-shirt or something, before Liam comes into the living room." I was being bossy, but I was panicking, so Edward was going to have to forgive me, later.

Edward leaned in and kissed my lips. "I love you. Calm down."

And that got a smile out of me. Our situation was sort of comical, but I would laugh about it once I had clothes on. Edward leaned forward and grabbed his t-shirt from the end of the sleeping bag. I quickly slid it on, and stood up, tossing Edward his underwear.

"Okay. You go keep your uncle in the kitchen, and I'll get in the shower," I said. I was already running into our room. I heard Edward chuckling behind me, before I shut the door. I leaned against the closed door, my chest heaving with relief. I sort of felt like a fugitive in my own home.

I giggled to myself at the situation, as I got in the shower. What else could I really do? We are all adults. It was no secret that Edward and I had an intimate relationship. And I was hoping that Liam would be too distracted by his own new match with Tanya, that he wouldn't tease us, too much.

After I was dressed and ready for school, I took a deep breath, bracing myself for the upcoming teasing. I walked into the dining room, where I heard Edward and Liam laughing.

Liam was dressed, but Edward was sill in his boxer briefs and they were eating breakfast.

"Hey," I said, sitting down beside Edward. Maybe if I pretended that nothing happened, Liam wouldn't say anything. "Breakfast looks great, Liam. Thank you." I filled my plate with bacon and eggs and quietly started to eat.

I looked up and Liam was grinning at me mischievously. Edward stood up, kissed my forehead, and then punched Liam in the arm. "I'm going to run have a shower, or we'll be late," he said. Edward pointed at Liam, as if he had warned him about something. Liam laughed and I giggled at how cute Edward was. He was obviously trying to defend me, and it was priceless.

"Put on some damn pants," Liam called after him, and I laughed.

"Um, I'm really sorry, Liam. About last night," I said. I was embarrassed and probably blushing, but I couldn't just pretend it didn't happen.

"Oh, don't worry about me, sweetheart. I slept in your bed with the cat," Liam said, smiling. "Best night of sleep in my life."

I giggled. "It's a great mattress, isn't it?"

"It is." He took a drink of his coffee, then smiled over at me. "So, I think I owe you a car, or something."

I laughed. "Oh, yeah? What for?"

"Tanya."

I smiled. "Can I just say how happy I am that you two hit it off?"

"You can," he teased, with a laugh. "She's freaking gorgeous, funny, sassy, confident, and she never runs out of things to say. Which, no offence to you youngins, but in my experience, is sort of rare."

I giggled. "Hey."

"That didn't come out right. I just mean life experience, that's all."

"So, I hear you've already asked her out on date. Didn't waste any time, huh?"

Liam laughed. "Well, when you see something, or someone you like, especially at my age, you don't piss around."

I laughed. "Edward and I did that."

"What?" Liam asked, smiling. "Pissed around?"

"Yeah." I thought back to the weeks that Edward and I had just smiled at each other in class, but were too embarrassed to ever approach one another. Now, that I thought about it, Edward could have met someone great in those weeks when he didn't even know my name. It was sort of scary when I thought about.

"Ah. You were both just shy. And young and naïve," Liam said. "I don't worry about rejection. I asked her, and she yes. If she would have said no, then I wouldn't have wasted my time pining over a girl I couldn't have."

"You're such a wise old man," I said, giggling. "Where were you eight months ago?"

"Hamburg, Germany, I believe." He chuckled. "And, honey, if I would have known Edward was being such a wimp about approaching you, I would have flown out here and knocked some sense into him."

"Aw. I like that he's shy, though. It's endearing."

Liam laughed. "The kid was nuts. A pretty girl like you." Liam clicked his tongue and shook his head.

I giggled. "I was the crazy one."

"You're both crazy. How about we leave it at that?"

I laughed, again. "Deal." I got up to take my plate to the kitchen.

"Leave the dishes, honey. I've got it."

I laughed. "Thanks. Are you sure you have to move out next week?"

Liam smiled. "I should have Edward trained by then," he said, winking at me.

"Why does everyone flirt with my girl?" Edward asked, as he walked into the dining room. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. He smelled so clean and fresh. His stubble was getting soft, and he was looking pretty darn sexy with that beard. I adored it, and I figured that I was going to make him keep it.

Liam laughed. "She's amazing. You'd better marry her quick."

"Dammit. That's what I said. Damn college," Edward said, making me laugh.

I reached back and set my hands on Edward's bum, holding his body close to mine. "I've got your ring on my finger, babe. I'm not going anywhere," I said, giving his bum a squeeze.

"You're a lucky man, Edward Cullen," Liam said. I smiled, thinking about how lucky I was to have such a sexy, sweet, loving and compassionate man to call my very own.

"Darn right," Edward said, squeezing me, tightly. He kissed my cheek and then pressed his lips to my ear. "I love you."


	112. Forks

**A/N - Happy Saturday to all of my amazing readers! Thanks for all of your support! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 112 - Forks<strong>

My class went quickly and I got a lot of reading done while I waited for Edward and Tanya to finish their lab. I was so excited. In about an hour, we'd be on the road, heading back to Forks. I couldn't wait. I missed my daddy, and my step mom. I missed each and every one of the Cullens. And, oddly enough, I missed my twin sized bed in my bedroom.

Edward came to pick me up in the library, and we headed home to pack a bag for the weekend. "I seriously can't wait to get home," Edward said, as he tossed a couple of pairs of shorts on the bed for me to fold and pack. "I miss those kids."

I smiled, my heart swelling as I listened to the love he had for his family. "I know what you mean. I can't wait to get a nice tight hug from my dad. I miss him."

"Aw. You're so sweet," Edward said, walking over to kiss my lips. "I'm sure Charlie can't wait to see you, either."

I went in the kitchen and packed the containers of blackberries we picked with Tanya in a grocery bag. I made up some sandwiches, and two travel mugs of coffee for Edward and Liam. Liam gave us both hugs, before he got in his Mustang. Edward tossed our bags in the trunk and then opened my car door for me. He set Robbie's carrier on my lap.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling at me, as he pulled away from the curb.

"Definitely," I said.

The ride home went fast, Edward driving, and me reading our Sociology textbook out loud. We only stopped twice for bathroom breaks and to let Robbie stretch his little kitten legs. I think he was looking forward to visiting with Ninja, too.

We got to Forks around four o'clock. Heidi called me on the drive home to let me know they were coming over to the Cullen's after work at five-thirty. I couldn't wait.

Edward pulled up to his house, and I felt tears burning my eyes when I saw all the Cullens waiting for us on the porch. I adored this family. I looked over at Edward, and his own eyes were filled with tears. I gave his hand a squeeze and he smiled over at me.

We got out of the car, and Alice ran over to us as fast as she could. She was wearing a little yellow dress with white tights, and shiny pink shoes. "You're home," she yelled, running over to Edward. He scooped her up and squeezed his baby sister to his chest.

"Hey, princess," he said, kissing her forehead. "Have you gotten prettier?"

Alice giggled. "Maybe," she said. She was smiling from ear to ear. Edward always doted on her, spoiled her rotten, so she obviously loved when he was home.

"I love you, Alice," he whispered into her hair. "I've missed you like crazy."

"I know," she said, smiling. He set her down and she instantly wrapped her arms around my waist. "I've missed you, Bella."

I ran my fingers through her beautiful hair. "I missed you more," I said, and she giggled. She took Robbie's carrier and ran back to the house. Edward took my hand and winked at me, before we walked up to the house.

Emmett hopped up and ran over to us, pulling us both into a tight hug. I laughed. "Emmett, you're huge," I said, giggling.

Emmett laughed. "All the girls notice. I've been working out."

Edward smiled, smacking his brother on the shoulder. "You look great, bro."

Jasper tucked his hair behind his ears, before walking up to Edward. Edward embraced his baby brother, and a couple of tears fell from my eyes. "It's so good to see you, buddy," Edward said, kissing the side of Jasper's head.

It had only been twelve days since we'd seen the Cullens, but it felt like a lifetime. I was thrilled to be here. Jasper gave me a hug, and I held him close. He was the sweetest boy I knew, and I adored him.

Esme and Carlisle came down for hugs and kisses and I laughed, as Esme covered Edward's face with kisses. So, so spoiled.

"Can we go to the park?" Alice asked, tugging Edward's hand.

"Absolutely. We can do anything you want," Edward said. He looked up at his mom. "Do we have time before dinner?"

"Yes, sweethearts. Go play. Leave the kitten here, and make sure you're home by six," Esme said, holding her hands to her heart. "I just love having you both here."

Edward chuckled. "No more tears for the rest of the weekend, okay?" he said, smiling.

"Well, when my dad gets here, I can't make any promises," I said.

We heard a roar of an engine behind us, and I smiled when I turned and watched Liam pulling up. "Holy shit," Emmett said, wrapping his arms around both of his brothers' shoulders, as they stared at the Mustang.

"Language, Emmett," Alice said, her hands on her little hips. Esme and I giggled. She was the cutest.

Liam hopped of his car and then leaned into the passenger side and pulled out a dessert box. "Where were you?" Edward asked. "We lost you."

"I stopped for sugar. Because I'm everyone's favourite uncle," Liam said, smiling.

"Yay, yay, yay," Alice said, hopping up and down.

Carlisle took the box from him and Esme pulled Liam into a tight hug. "Hey, big sis. You look beautiful."

"Always the sweet talker," she said, kissing his cheek. "I'm happy you're here, baby brother."

Liam laughed. "I love how you make me feel so young," he said, rubbing her back. "Unlike Bella, who just called me an old man this morning."

I giggled. "Someone's got to keep him line," I said, making everyone laugh.

"Good girl," Esme said, squeezing my arm.

"Uncle Liam, are you coming to the park with us?" Alice asked.

"Um, I think this old man need to relax with a cup of coffee, and maybe have a nap before dinner," Liam said, picking up his niece and kissing her cheek. "I'll take you, tomorrow, pumpkin."

Liam took our bags into the house, and I passed Esme the blackberries. "I'll let your brother tell you about these," I said, smirking at Liam. He frowned at me and then laughed. I loved this family.

The Cullen kids and I all loaded into Edward's car, and we drove down to the playground, the scene of lots of happy summertime memories. Alice ran over to the slide and the four of us all sat on the swings.

"So, first football game of the season next Friday, huh?" Edward asked, smiling over at Emmett, who really did look a lot bigger. "You excited?"

"Oh, yeah," Emmett said, smiling. "I can't wait to get out there and smash into people."

I laughed. "I'm really looking forward to the game, Emmett."

"Yeah, it's going to be great," he said, smiling. "Maybe if we win, I'll even get lucky."

I raised my eyebrows and looked over at the boys. Emmett was smiling, Jasper was blushing, and Edward was frowning. "Are you and Rose having sex? I thought she wanted to wait," Edward said.

"Not yet, but things are starting to go that way," Emmett said, smiling.

I think both Jasper and I felt like we shouldn't be sitting here for this conversation, but Emmett seemed completely comfortable and at ease with talking about his sex life.

"Emmett," Edward sighed. "Can you please promise me that you're going to be careful. I'm too young to be an uncle, okay?"

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, I got all the lectures, the demos." He shuttered. "Dad really does know how to suck the fun out of sex, doesn't he?"

Jasper laughed uncomfortably, as he started drawing pictures in the sand with the toe of his running shoes. I looked up and saw Alice talking with a little boy beside the monkey bars. She had her hands clasped behind her back and she was peeking up at the little boy from under her bangs. It was a good thing that Edward was distracted at the moment.

I looked back at the Cullen boys. It was funny how different all three brothers really were from each other. Edward was the overachiever, the responsible one. Emmett was the fun loving, spontaneous brother, and Jasper was the sweet, sensitive and quiet one. But, yet, all three boys were special and amazing, all raised with manners, all respectful.

"Shit, Emmett. It's not a joke, okay?" Edward said.

"I know," he said, seriously. "But I love her. I want her, and I don't know what we're waiting for. We're seventeen."

"I'm not telling not to. If you're both ready, then go for it. I'm just telling you to make sure you're ready for the consequences."

Emmett nodded, obviously deep in thought. "Thanks, bro," he said, slapping Edward's shoulder. "Now, let's go scare the crap out of that little boy that flirting with our sister."


	113. Live, Laugh, Love

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks, again, for reading! It's so fun to write about the Cullens! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 113 - Live, Laugh, Love<strong>

"What the hell?" Edward said, looking up at Alice. I think Emmett had caught him off guard with the sex talk. So much so, that Edward hadn't noticed the little blonde boy talking to Alice.

"They're just talking," I said, defending the cute little kid with the spiky hair. "It's purely innocent."

All three boys laughed. "Bella, Bella. No boy is innocent," Emmett said, squeezing my shoulder.

"Look at that smirk on his face. Pure mischief," Edward said.

"He's smiling at her," I said, giggling. Both Edward and Emmett snorted, and I laughed, harder. These guys were crazy.

"And she's our little baby sister," Jasper said. I smiled. Even shy Jasper wasn't having any of this so called flirting.

"She's not going to be very happy with you guys," I said, as all three brothers got up and started walking over to the playground.

"It's our job as big brothers," Edward said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "No one said it was going to be easy."

"Okay, fine. Just don't embarrass her," I said, seeing no other way to stop these big brothers.

We reached Alice and the little boy and immediately, Alice's cheeks turned pink. She reached her hand out for mine. I was the best friend after all. I would defend her, and she knew it.

"Hey, kid. What's your name," Edward said, in a deep, gruff, intimidating tone.

"Edward. This is Mikey B. He's in my class at school," Alice answered for him. It was probably a good thing, considering the little boy looked terrified. He was just a tiny little thing, cute dimples and green eyes.

"Mikey B., huh," Emmett said. "Well, this little angel is our baby sister. That's right. She's got three big brothers."

"Oh. Hi," he said, kicking his feet in the sand. He wasn't looking up at the boys, but who could blame him. He looked terrified.

Alice looked up at her brothers and rolled her eyes, then she squeezed my hand. Obviously I was going to have to step in here. This was getting a tad ridiculous. I crouched down beside Alice. "Hi, Mikey. I'm Bella," I said, reaching out my hand to him.

He shook my hand and smiled. "Hi, Bella. You're Alice's best friend, right?"

I giggled, loving that Alice talked about me. "I am."

"Yeah. She told me that when I asked her to be my best friend," he said, peeking up at Edward. "I didn't know she already had one. Honest."

I looked up at Edward and he smiled at me. Obviously, even he realized that he and his brothers were overreacting over this little boy. "Well, if you didn't know…," Edward said, winking at me.

"We could still be friends," Alice suggested to Mikey.

"Okay," he said, smiling so widely, I could see his missing front tooth. "I have to go home, now."

"It was nice to meet you, Mikey," I said. He smiled and then ran off across the field.

"That went well," Emmett said, chuckling.

Alice with her hands on her hips, looked up at Emmett. "Why were trying to scare my friend?"

Emmett scooped Alice up and held her on his hip. "Because you have to be careful around boys, Al."

"Why?"

"Uh, because they're not nice."

"Mikey is."

"Well, let's hope so," Emmett said, kissing Alice's cheek. "Come on. I'll push you on the swings."

We all went back to the swings and Emmett and Edward pushed Alice and I on the swings. Jasper leaned against the swing set and talked to Edward. "So, how's Maria?" Edward asked.

"She's really good," Jasper said.

"They're always kissing and holding hands," Alice said in a teasing tone that made me laugh.

I looked over my shoulder at Jasper, and he just shrugged and smiled. He and Maria, at least, had a cute and innocent relationship. I worried about Emmett, too, like Edward did. But, I understood his desire and feelings, completely.

Yes, I waited until I was almost nineteen to have sex, but what if I had met Edward sooner, when I was sixteen or seventeen? What if I had went to high school in Forks? Would we have waited until we were engaged?

I doubted it. Love was what is was. It grew and developed at a different pace for everyone. I couldn't judge him. From a lot of people's point of view, I could be considered to young to have sex. Maybe some people preferred to wait for marriage. Angie did.

The only thing I could hope for was that Emmett was careful and supportive of Rose. I knew what it was like the first time, and I definitely needed Edward to be there for me. He was loving and gentle and we soaked in the tub together, afterwards. It was a perfect experience, and I would always cherish it.

"Do you think it would be okay if Mikey came over to play, sometime?" Alice asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

Emmett snorted, again, and I looked back at him and frowned. "Maybe he could come over for lunch tomorrow," I suggested. "I don't know what we're doing, but we'll talk to your mom, okay?"

"Okay," she said, and then just kept swinging, a little smile playing on her lips. It was sweet. I adored this little girl with my whole heart and soul. She was the baby sister I never had, and I loved that she looked up to me.

"It's ten to six," Jasper said, looking at his watch. "Dinner."

"Aw. I'm not hungry," Alice said, clinging tightly to the chains of the swing. "Can't we stay here at the park a little longer?"

"No, princess." Edward stopped my swing, and leaned in to kiss my cheek, making me smile. "Bella wants to see her daddy and Heidi. Plus, Uncle Liam has missed you. We'll come back to the park. And maybe we'll go to the beach, too."

I smiled. We were so going to the beach this weekend. I missed Vanessa, Jake, EJ and all of our friends that always seemed to be hanging out by the water. That's what I loved about Forks. It was relaxed and happy and so peaceful. It was truly home to me, now.

Edward carried a reluctant Alice back to the car, kissing her cheek the whole way back. By the time we reached the car, she was giggling uncontrollably. I loved her laugh, and could listen to it everyday. It was made ever better by Edward's laugh mixed in. He truly was a family man, something so rare, I felt. His dedication to his family was beautiful.

Alice and I cuddled in the back seat on the way home, but the minute Edward parked, I was out of the car, and running up to the house. My dad's truck was here, and I missed him so much. I could hear all the Cullens on my heels.

My dad met me in the kitchen door, and instantly pulled me into a tight hug. "Hey, kiddo," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"Hi, daddy," I said, squeezing him tighter.

"Don't kill your old man, Bells," he said, chuckling.

I laughed. "Sorry. I missed you." I wiped at my eyes, and laughed when Edward came up from behind me with a box of tissues. "Thanks, babe," I said.

"Anytime," he said, rubbing my shoulder. "Charlie." Edward reached out and shook my dad's hand, right as Heidi came over to give me a hug.

"Hey, sweetie," she said. "Thank you for the blackberries."

I laughed. "Yeah, of course. Edward and I went berry picking," I said, proudly.

Emmett laughed. "God, you two are so old. I've been saying it all summer, and you guys just keep proving it, over and over. You go to bed at eight and now you pick berries."

"Oh, they've got plenty of adventure, energy and youthful vitality in them, yet," Liam added, walking out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. He winked at Edward, and they both laughed. I was positive that Liam wouldn't actually tell on me and Edward for our little sleeping bag stunt the night before, but he was still going to tease us, for a while.

But, right now, I was too happy to worry about a little good humoured teasing. I had most of the people I loved all in one room, and we had forty eight hours to live, laugh and love in Forks.


	114. Deal

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 114 - Deal<strong>

Esme made a fabulous welcome home dinner for Edward and I, roast chicken, mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. I ate until I was stuffed. It was so nice to eat home cooking that I didn't make. There was nothing like a mom's cooking.

As we ate, our parents quizzed us on everything that had been going on in our lives in the last two weeks: school, homework, friends, and my dad's favourite, safety. But, he was the police chief and it made sense that he worried.

"It's funny," I said, taking a brownie out of the box Liam had brought for dessert. "We live in Seattle, but we stay in our own little area, and it feels like a small town. I feel safe. Especially with Edward."

Edward laughed. "She thinks I'm invincible."

"You are," I said, rubbing his thigh.

"Yeah, we went to this one shady bar. I don't think we're going back there. A lot of big guys, fights."

"Were you scared?" Emmett asked.

"I was," Edward admitted. "For Bella. She's gorgeous, and was attracting a lot of attention. And for me, there is nothing scarier than not having control of a situation."

Edward was always perfectly honest with his brothers. It was like he always wanted to teach them something, make a lesson out of his life experiences. He was such an amazing big brother.

I rested my chin on Edward's shoulder and rubbed his back. I had this overwhelming urge to get in bed and cuddle with him. He told me that he didn't like that bar, but not how much it scared him.

I put of a lot of responsibility on his shoulders when we went out. And I had dressed rather provocatively that night, thinking I was going to turn Edward on, but not thinking of the danger that I could have put us both in.

"The bar scene is always risky," Heidi said. "Especially when you've got a lot of kids over twenty one, drinking, acting crazy."

"We went to see a band," I told them.

"Can you maybe go with a group next time?" my dad asked, winking at me. "It would put your old man at ease."

I smiled, loving that my dad didn't tell me not to go, but to travel with friends. "Of course, daddy. We rarely go out, anyway."

"Bookworms?" Emmett asked.

"Darn right," Edward said, smiling. "In fact, if you want to help me with my math, I'd be all for it."

Emmett laughed. "Me? I suck at math."

"Apparently, I do, too," Edward said, shrugging.

"Do you need some help, son?" Carlisle asked. "I can look at it tonight, if you'd like. Math was my speciality."

"And why didn't you pass that gene along?" Edward asked, smiling at his dad. "But, yeah, I love for you to look at it. I'm finished my assignment for Monday, but you can check it if you want."

Edward thanked his mom for dinner, kissed her cheek, then went to get his backpack. Liam took the boys, plus my dad, to go for a spin in the Mustang. I had to laugh. My dad looked as excited as Emmett and Jasper.

"Is Edward really struggling?" Esme asked me, as Heidi and I helped her clear the table.

"He gets everything else so easily, so I think the fact that his math is a little more challenging, kind of throws him off," I told her. "He's working really hard."

"Aw. My poor little boy," Esme said, making Heidi laugh.

"Don't worry. I'm spoiling him. I promise."

"Oh, I believe you, honey. He looks so happy," Esme said.

"We are. We're kind of getting a handle on this 'living together' thing," I said. "Plus we've had Liam for the last week, so that's been nice."

"Oh, he's done nothing but brag about you guys," Esme said, smiling. "Liam is having a great time."

"Aw. I'm glad. With school, I can't do too much, but we're spending a lot a time together."

Esme came over to squeeze me close. "I'm so glad to have you guys home," she said, her eyes tearing up. Heidi and I laughed.

"I should come home more often. I'm feeling pretty special," I said.

"You are. Let me get in on this," Heidi said, making it a group hug.

We finally stopped hugging, and as we finished loading the dishwasher, I asked Esme if she knew about Mikey B. "Did you know Alice has a little boyfriend?" I asked, peeking in the family room to make sure Alice was still playing with the kittens and not listening to me.

"Mikey?" Esme asked. "She talks about him, but I haven't met him, yet."

"Oh, well we met him in the park before dinner. He's adorable. Blonde, dimples, green eyes, just like Edward's. And they are so in love," I said. "The boys tried to scare him off, but Alice wants him to come over."

"Those boys. They're starting that already?" Esme asked, shaking her head.

"He ran home from the park, actually," I said.

"Aw. The poor kid," Esme said.

"Well, I think Edward wants to hit the beach tomorrow. Maybe Mikey and his mom could come meet us for lunch?"

"I have the class list. I'll call his mom right now and see if they can come," Esme said, smiling.

Heidi and I went into the family room, and sat on the couch together watching Alice try to tie ribbons around the kittens' necks. "How was your trip to see your mom, last weekend?" she asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"It was really good. We had pedicures and she bragged about me and Edward to the girls in the salon," I said, and Heidi laughed.

"So, you think you've repaired that relationship?" Heidi asked.

"I think so. I mean, I still feel resentment towards her for things she's done in the past sometimes. Like taking me from dad. And I feel bad about it, but I'm trying to get over it, you know?"

"Bella, honey. I think that's normal. I mean, you're a sweet girl, but you're only human," Heidi said, kissing the side of head. "I'm proud of you. And so is your dad."

I gave her a hug and leaned my head on her shoulder. "Thanks."

"So, what are your plans for the weekend?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, laughing. "I just want to relax. Lay on the beach, watch TV and eat. Just enjoy being here with you guys, you know?"

"Sound like a plan."

"What's a plan?" I smiled when I heard Edward's sexy voice, before he came to sit down beside me.

"That we're just going to do nothing this weekend."

"Mm. Sounds great."

"How did the math go?" I asked, lifting up his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Good, actually. Apparently, I was on the right track," he said, laughing. "My dad says I was over thinking it."

"You're too smart for math," I told him, leaning over to kiss his lips.

"Hardly, but thank you, baby," he said, winking at me.

"You guys are so cute. I've missed watching you," Heidi said, making us both smile.

"Okay, good news. Mikey is coming to picnic with us at the beach tomorrow," Esme said, walking into the living room, holding hands with Carlisle.

"Yay," Alice said, springing up off the floor and hopping around.

"And why is this a good thing?" Edward asked, holding out his arms for Alice to climb onto his lap.

"Edward," I scolded, pinching his hip. "Just think what would have happened to our relationship if I had a big brother."

He laughed. "You have a dad with a gun. That's worse."

"And we still ended up together. So, why don't you just let Mikey and Alice be friends?" I asked, making Alice smile.

"You want to be Mikey's friend?" Edward asked Alice.

"Yeah."

He wrapped his baby sister in his arms and pulled her close for a tight hug. "Okay. But you let me know if he tries to kiss you. Deal?"

Alice giggled. "Deal."


	115. Grown Up

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! It's supposed to thunderstorm here today! I wish I had an Edward to snuggle! Thank you all for reading! Have a great day! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 115 - Grown Up<strong>

"Okay, I want a Mustang," Emmett yelled as he ran into the house.

"Me, too," Jasper said.

"Me, three," my dad said, as he walked into the family room.

"You boys have fun?" Esme asked.

"Of course they did," Liam said. "They were with me in the world's coolest car."

"Hey. My car rocks," Edward said, tickling Alice's side. "Right, princess?"

"I like both cars the exact same amount," she said, diplomatically, as she snuggled into Edward's chest. I think she was still sucking up to him because he had agreed to let her be friends with the boy she liked. But, it was cute nonetheless.

We spent the night watching movies together, just enjoying each other's company. This was exactly what I wanted, too. Just to soak up the familiarity of home and family. This was our first visit home, so it was an emotional one, but once we established a routine, the welcomes and goodbyes would get easier, I was sure.

After goodnight hugs and kisses, my dad and Heidi left for the night, but promised to meet us at the beach for lunch. I was so excited for a day of fun on that beach, the beach where Edward proposed.

We said our goodnights and headed up to Edward's room, and his fabulous mattress. "You're just with me for my bed, aren't you?" he teased, as he got undressed. The minute we had walked into his room, I had flung myself onto the bed.

I giggled. "Maybe."

"Isabella Swan," he said, climbing into bed in just his underwear.

"I'm kidding. I love you." I rolled over and snuggled up to his chest. "And I'm sorry about before."

"What? What happened before?" he asked, looking down into my eyes. He rubbed my back, softly.

"At the bar. I'm sorry for not taking the situation more seriously."

"Baby, that was weeks ago."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I feel safe with you, so I never think about other guys. I'm sorry you were scared for me."

"Oh, my sweet girl," he whispered, before pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "Don't worry about that, okay?" He kissed me, again, but I pushed his chest back. I was about to speak, but he cut me off. "Bella, no. You're not going to make a big deal about this. Nothing happened. I just didn't feel comfortable there. In no way is that your fault."

"Oh. Okay." I decided that I wouldn't make a big deal about it, just like he asked. But that didn't mean I wouldn't be vigilant in the future. I smiled at his pretty face and ran my fingers through his hair. He smiled back at me and kissed my lips. "So, you're going to let Alice have a boyfriend?"

"He's not a boyfriend. He's just a friend that happens to be a boy," Edward said, making me laugh. "You think I overreacted?"

"A little bit," I said, honestly. "But, babe, you love her, and you want to protect her. I think it's sweet." I started scratching his back and he hummed. "But, promise me you won't scare little Mikey B., anymore. He's adorable."

"I'll try," he said, pouting a little. "And he's not that cute."

I giggled. "Edward. He's one of the cutest little kids I've ever seen. He has the same colour eyes as you."

"I didn't notice."

I slid my hand down his back and slapped his bum. "I would love it if our baby boy looked like him."

He laughed. "Dammit, Bella. You know my soft spot."

"Our kids." I smirked. "I know."

Edward moved his hands over my back. "Why are you dressed, sexy?" It looked like he was done pouting and was going to change the subject.

I laughed. "Apparently, you've been too busy pouting to get your fiancé naked."

"When will I learn?"

"Well, you've got ten months to get it right."

"Why? You're not going to marry me if I don't undress you every night?" he asked, a huge, happy smile on his face.

"I might have to reconsider my options," I teased.

Edward gasped, and I giggled. "Well, I'd better get to work, huh?" he asked sliding my shirt up.

"I'd say. You need your practice for our wedding night."

Edward hummed against my stomach, before placing a kiss there. "Our wedding night in Hawaii?"

I giggled and sat up. "I'm so excited. Like can you imagine watching the sun set in Hawaii? It is going to be incredible."

"The sunlight on your face. You in a bathing suit with beachy waves in your hair. Yeah, it's going to be amazing."

I laughed. "You're such a guy, Edward."

"Why? Because I'm attracted to you?" he asked, running his hand over my hip. "I just happen to love you, that's all."

"And, you're a sweet talker, too," I said, pulling my shirt off the rest of the way.

He laughed. "It's the truth, Bella. Now, come here so I can cuddle with you."

I inched down on the bed and snuggled up to his nice, warm and toasty chest. I kissed him right over his heart. "I love you."

"I love you, too, gorgeous girl."

Edward shut off his lamp and we snuggled close together. "Are you still awake?" I asked, peeking up at his face. "I can't sleep."

Edward chuckled. "No kidding. It's weird. This has been my bed, my house, for nineteen years, and it doesn't feel right, anymore."

"I know."

"We're grown up, huh?"

"I think so."

Edward laughed. "Want to go sit on the porch?"

"Yeah."

I got undressed and then redressed in a pair of Edward's boxers and his grey hoodie. Edward zipped his black hoodie on and slipped on a pair of flannel PJ pants. He grabbed a blanket from his closet, took my hand and we walked down to the porch.

We snuggled up outside and listened to the sounds of nature at night. Edward pressed a kiss to my hair and held his lips there. "You still up for camping?"

"Absolutely," I whispered, almost not wanting to interrupt the peaceful silence of the night. "Although, I won't be wearing makeup that whole weekend. Don't get scared."

Edward laughed, and rubbed his warm hand up and down on my arm. "You're so pretty. You don't need makeup."

"Do you know where we're camping, yet? Is there a shower?"

Edward laughed. "The campsites between Forks and Seattle are pretty primitive. I doubt it. We're going to have to rough it. Then you can decide if you still want to marry me."

I giggled, tipping my head back to kiss his lips. "I like how you smell when you sweat. It's sexy."

Edward smiled against my lips. "You're silly, baby. We'll bath in the river, or something."

"Ooh. Like cavemen," I said, laughing.

"Tarzan and Jane," Edward said. "I, Edward. You, Bella. Edward loves Bella."

I giggled, as Edward held me close. He was crazy and I adored him. He was home to me. No matter where we went, I was home with Edward. And he was right. Home wasn't with our parents, anymore. We were growing up.


	116. Teasing and Trains

**A/N Happy Wednesday! I can't tell you all how much your supportive words mean to me. Every writer has doubts about their abilities and talent, no matter how long they've been at it. So, thank you. You really all do keep me writing! Not just here, on fanfiction, but my other projects, as well! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 116 Teasing and Trains<strong>

**Saturday, September 25**

I woke up freezing cold with a pinch in my neck, and a cramp in my leg. It was just before dawn and Edward and I were still outside on the porch swing. He was sleeping sitting up, and I was curled up with my face pressing against his crotch.

I giggled at the situation, happy that no one saw us like this. I puckered my lips and kissed my fiancé, right where my lips were. He made a sexy groaning sound in the back of his throat and then lifted his head, which was kinked backwards.

Edward chuckled as he looked down at my face. "What are you up to down there?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

I laughed. "This was how I woke up. I wanted to show you before I moved."

He laughed. "Interesting. I wonder why you ended up there? I wonder what you were dreaming about?"

I laughed, as I sat up, and leaned into Edward's side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder to keep me warm. "I think I was cold and snuggled up to the warmest place."

"Well, that's the practical explanation," he said, kissing the top of my head. "I'd like to think you wanted to be there."

"Okay. You keep thinking that," I said, giggling, as I rubbed his chest."I'm cold and all cramped up."

"Should we go upstairs and warm up?" he asked, winking at me.

"Like a bath?" I asked, standing up. I tried to keep a straight face, but then I laughed, when I saw the disappointment on Edward's face."I'm teasing."

He slapped my bum, and I giggled, running to the door. He was right behind, and chased me up the stairs. I tried to be a quiet as I could, as it seemed everyone was still asleep. We got to Edward's room and he locked the door.

"Why did you run?" he asked, breathing hard.

I walked up to him and unzipped his hoodie, slipping it off his arms, letting it fall to the floor. He was watching me so intently, it was turning me on. I set my palm on his chest. "Your heart is pounding."

He smiled, unzipping my hoodie halfway. He set his hand right between my breasts and smiled. "So is yours."

"I know. That's why love when you chase me. It gets us all worked up."

Edward laughed. "I don't need to run for that." He smirked at me and walked into me, pushing back towards the bed with his body.

"What are you doing?" I asked, smiling and holding the waistband of his PJ pants for balance.

The back of my knees hit the footboard and I fell back on the bed."That," he said, smiling. I inched back on the bed and Edward climbed up, following me. Edward was acting really forward, and I wasn't scared of him, but he was keeping me on my toes. I didn't know what he was going to do.

"Relax, baby girl. I'm not going to hurt you," he said, smiling sweetly.

I smiled back. "I know."

"But, I am going to tie you to the bed," he said, winking at me.

"Oh. Okay," I said.

He unzipped my hoodie, and ran his hands all over my stomach and chest."Lift your arms, baby," he said. I raised my arms above my head and he grabbed the cuffs of his hoodie, pulling the sleeves over my hands and tying them to a slat in the bed frame. My arms were still in the sleeves of the hoodie. I was sure I could slide my arms out if I wanted to, but I really didn't.

"How's that, sexy girl?" he asked, lightly running his nails over my stomach, and giving me goosebumps.

"Uh. It's good." If my heart was beating quickly before, it was pounding now.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Edward. Do something. The anticipation is killing me." I giggled and he smiled.

"What do you want me to do, lover?" he asked, before quickly yanking off the boxers I was wearing. I gasped, again, and he smiled.

"I'm your willing captive."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah."

He laughed. "What if I just want to snuggle?" he asked, squeezing at my boobs.

"Um, we haven't had sex since Thursday night," I said. "I kind of don't believe you."

Edward smiled, leaning over me to kiss my lips. "It doesn't matter what I want, Bella. What do you want?"

"You."

"Right here?" he asked, lightly caressing me between the legs with his fingertips.

"Ah," I moaned, trying to close my legs. I couldn't though, because Edward was kneeling between them.

He set his hand on the outside of my thigh, rubbing my leg back and forth. "You okay?"

"No," I admitted. "You're teasing me."

He smirked. "It's what I do, baby girl."

"Knock it off, Edward Anthony Cullen," I scolded, making him laugh. "Make love to me right now, or I'm going to go have a bath. Alone." I was teasing. Sort of.

"Mm. I love it when your bossy, Bella," he said, lying down on top of me. "It's hot." He leaned in to kiss my lips and I hummed in pleasure. I was finally getting some action. I started rocking my hips against his and he started humming. He was still wearing his PJ pants, but this was good enough for now.

"God, baby," Edward groaned. I slid my arms out of the hoodie sleeves and wrapped them around Edward's neck. "I should get a condom," he whispered in my ear.

"Don't you dare stop moving," I said, holding onto his shoulders, keeping his chest pressed to mine.

He laughed into my neck. "I love you so much," he whispered. But, he kept moving. And it felt so good. I came unglued with a moan into Edward's mouth. "Mm, baby," he whispered, snuggling into my neck.

"Are you warm enough?" I asked, smiling, as I rubbed his back.

"I am. A little sticky, though," he said, looking at my face and winking at me.

I blushed a little. "Sorry. You felt too good to be practical."

"I'm not complaining," he said, kissing my lips. "I'm going to go rinse off."

"Kay. I'm going to get some more sleep." I wriggled around and pulled the cool blankets up over my naked body. I rolled over and snuggled my face into his pillow.

Edward laughed. "You're making it look comfy in there."

"It is. But, it'll be better once you get back in here with me."

"I'll hurry," he said, kissing my cheek. And he was fast. It seemed like I just shut my eyes, and he was already snuggling up to my back.

"You were fast," I mumbled, sleepily.

"You were snoring," he said, laughing.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "No, I wasn't."

He gave my bare hip a squeeze. "Yes, you were. And it was adorable. You're like Robbie purring," he whispered in my ear, making me smile. "Only more like a chainsaw."

I giggled, and rolled over in his arms. "You're mean to me." I pressed my hot cheek against his chest. "But, you smell really good."

He laughed, stroked my hair, and kissed my head. "I'm not mean. I'm a saint for marrying you even though I know I'll be sleeping next to a freight train for the next seventy or eighty years."

I gasped, even though I wasn't mad. In fact, I adored this teasing banter we always got caught up in with each other. "I'll have you know, Edward, if we were married, you'd be sleeping on the couch about now."

He laughed. "I'm teasing. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Jewellery."


	117. Muffins and Moonlight

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 117 - Muffins and Moonlight<strong>

Edward and I woke up for the second time Saturday morning to a light knock on the bedroom door. "Kids. It's ten o'clock. I made muffins."

"Thanks, mom," Edward called, before he pulled me closer to his warm, hard, but comfy body.

"Mm," I hummed, pressing kiss after kiss to his chest. "Why is it so late? And how long have you been awake?"

He laughed. "It's so late because you were exhausted, baby. I've been up for about a half hour. I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"Baby. We're sleeping away our trip. Shouldn't you be spending time with your brothers?"

"Bella. A naked girl wins over brothers, every time."

I laughed, and pinched his bum. "I'm serious."

"So am I," he said, cupping my bum in his hand. "But, the boys sleep in every Saturday during school, anyway. So, don't worry about that."

"Okay." I tipped my head back to kiss his lips. "What have you been up to for the last half hour?"

He chuckled. "Watching you. Thinking. And I'm going to be honest, I may have peeked under the covers at your boobs."

I laughed, setting my hands on his red cheeks. "I love you, Edward." I gave him another soft kiss, that ended with a little nip on his bottom lip. He smiled, obviously in relief. "And, baby. If I didn't want you to peek, I'd have worn PJs."

"Okay. Awesome." He chuckled. "I love you, too."

"Good. Now, what were you thinking about? How I'm a chainsaw when I sleep?"

He laughed. "I was teasing you, angel. You rarely snore at all, only when you're really tired, and when you do, it's adorable."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Bella. You are Sleeping Beauty at her finest when you sleep. Stunning, really."

I giggled. "Stop sucking up. I drool."

He laughed. "I know. But, I wasn't going to say anything."

"And you still want to marry me?"

"Wet pillow cases and all."

We brushed our teeth and got dressed in our bathing suits. I slipped a black tank over top as well as a pair of cut offs. I skipped the shower, because we were just going to go in the ocean, anyway. I'd shower off the salt and sand when we got home. And maybe if I was lucky, my sexy fiancé would join me.

We went downstairs for muffins, and I smiled when I saw Alice at the table with all the Cullens. She was wearing a little sundress, her hair was curled, and she had about five or six bows tied in it. She was dressing up for Mikey. So adorable.

"I love your dress, Alice," I said, as I sat down with a chocolate chip muffin.

"Don't tease me," she said, pouting. "Uncle Liam already did."

"Aw, sweetie," I said. "He can't tease you. Your Uncle Liam is secretly in love with a girl in Seattle and he uses a funny low voice when he talks to her."

Everyone at the table laughed, including Liam. "Do I really?" he asked, looking a little surprised.

"You do," Edward said. "I think you're trying to be sexy."

Liam laughed. "Do you think it's working?"

"How would I know?" Edward asked, laughing.

"Oh, Tanya is so smitten," I said, smiling. "It must work."

"Aw, Li. I want to meet her," Esme said, to her baby brother, holding her hands to her chest. "She sounds amazing. Plus, I'm the big sister."

"Whoa," Liam said, laughing. "I've only just met her on Thursday night. Let me take her out for a date and see how things go, before I scare her with the whole 'meet the family' thing."

"I've met her," Edward bragged to his mom, earning him a playful smack on the shoulder.

"Is she pretty like Bella?" Alice asked, making me blush.

"No one is as pretty as Bella," Edward said, winking at Alice and making her giggle. "Except for you and mom."

"Tanya is pretty damn hot."

"Uncle Liam," Alice said, hands on her hips. "No swearing, remember?"

"Sorry, cutie pie. I forgot," Liam said, leaning over to kiss her nose.

"You can't swear in front of your girlfriend," Alice said. "That's not polite manners, right daddy?"

"That's right," Carlisle said, smiling.

Edward leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Except in bed."

I laughed, and slapped his thigh. I was engaged to such a dirty boy. And I loved it.

Emmett was going to go pick up Rose and Maria, and Jasper was going to feed the kittens, so Edward and I decided to hit the beach a little early before everyone got there. He parked down the beach from where we usually parked. I smiled and reached over to squeeze Edward's thigh.

"Our rock," I said, softly.

"It's our spot, and it's going to get cold soon. So, I wanted to bring you while it was still warm."

Edward took my hand and we walked up the beach to the big rock that we liked to think was ours. We hadn't been back in weeks. Edward had given me my promise ring while we were picnicking on this rock. We'd come here right after Edward had proposed. It was an important place for us.

Edward held onto my hips and gave me a boost, before he lifted himself up with his strong, sexy arms. "You're so hot," I said, rubbing Edward's biceps.

He laughed. "I'm glad you think so," he said, winking at me. "You're stuck with me."

"Good," I said, leaning to kiss his lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, my sweet girl," he said, snuggling up to me, keeping me warm in the ocean breeze. "Should we have our reception on the beach?"

I smiled. "At least the photos."

He laughed. "Definitely," he said. "So, yeah? No?"

I giggled. "Is that what you want?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know, yet," he said, smiling. "Like is it weird that we have the guests come to my mom and dad's place for the ceremony, and then make then drive all the way to the beach to dance in the moonlight?"

I felt tears rush to my eyes at the thought of dancing with Edward, in my wedding dress, under the moonlight. I giggled, embarrassedly, as Edward wiped my cheeks. "I'm sorry." I shook my head. "But, now I really want to dance with you on the beach under the moon."

"Aw. Baby girl," he leaned in and kissed my lips. "I can't wait."

"Dance with me, right now," I said, making him smile.

He hopped off the rock and stood with his arms up for me. He lifted me down, holding me to his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and laid my head on his shoulder. He rocked his hips and danced us around the beach, making me laugh.

"What if we did the ceremony, and then had food and cake, all in the backyard? And then we'll head out here to the beach for photos and dancing?" I suggested.

Edward smiled. "Perfect." He sighed, a huge smile on his face. "I can picture it all now, and I just can't wait to make you my wife."

I lifted my head up and pressed a nice hard kiss to his lips. "Mrs. Bella Cullen."

Edward smiled. "That's what all your little students are going to call you. Mrs. Cullen, can I go to the bathroom? Mrs. Cullen, Timmy threw up on his desk."

I laughed. "Nice. Way to glorify teaching. I'll probably be looking around for your mom when I hear Mrs. Cullen."

"Ah, you'll get used to it. Maybe I'll start calling you that, now, so you get used to it?"

"Okay. You can call me Mrs. Cullen when we practice for our wedding night." Edward smiled, his eyes lighting up. I kissed his lips. I had a feeling we'd be doing a lot of practicing.


	118. Scary and Exciting

**A/N - Happy Friday! Happy June! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 118 - Scary and Exciting<strong>

"Edward," I asked, as we danced in the sand.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked. He kissed my lips and then smiled.

"You never did tell me what you thinking about this morning in bed."

He laughed. "Oh, yeah. I was thinking about when to tell our parents that we're looking for a house next summer."

"What are we going to do about money?" I asked him. "Like I have a really good sized college fund that I probably won't use up. But, I won't be working for a few years." I shrugged. "In my mind, I had been thinking that we wouldn't buy a house until we officially moved back to Forks after you graduated."

"Have you been worried about that? The money?" he asked, setting me down in the sand. He sat down and pulled my hand so I'd sit beside him.

"Um. Not worried. Just thinking, I guess."

He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my palm. "I have something to tell you. My not so favourite Pop, the grandpa that's so hard on me, made each of us kids an account for when we get married, or graduate. Whichever comes first, I guess."

"Really?" I asked. "Wow. I didn't know that."

Edward laughed. "Neither did I. My dad actually just told me last night."

"How did that come during up math homework?"

Edward kissed my lips and smiled. "I think my dad can read minds. It's like could sense something was on my mind."

"What did you tell him?"

"Just that you and I were really thinking about the wedding details, and that made me think about marriage, and married life," he said. "He asked if I was nervous, and I said no, because I'm only nervous when we're not together."

"Aw," I said, smiling at his gorgeous face.

He chuckled. "It sounds like a line, or something, but it's true."

"I know."

"So, anyway, he told me about the money Pop put away for us. I mean, it's no where near enough for a house, but probably a down payment. Then we'll get a mortgage and we can pay for the house as we go." Edward ran his fingers through his hair, and let out a deep breath. "And I'm sure my parents could help us out, you know, until I get a job."

I took his left hand in mine and traced my finger around his ring finger, where his wedding band would be next summer. "You're such an adult."

"I'm a man, and I want to take care of you. I want you to be happy with me."

His honesty struck me. He didn't try to hide his intentions. It was what it was. Edward wanted to provide for me. "I am happy, baby. And you do take such good care of me."

He smiled, but his serious eyes met mine. "Not just now, baby. I mean forever. I want you to have the house and the yard that you dreamed about."

"Thank you. That means everything to me." I turned my head to kiss his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, baby."

"So, if you have it all figured out, why aren't we telling our parents?"

He chuckled. "It's not just my money, Bella. I wanted to talk about it with you, first."

"It is your money. From your Pop."

"Bella, Bella. Come here," he said, wrapping his arms tightly around my shoulders and giving me a tight hug. I laughed and he smiled. "When we get married, hell, even now, everything I have is yours."

"Even your guitar?"

He chuckled. He squinted his eyes and winced, like it hurt him to say it. "Even the guitar."

I slapped his shoulder. "I'm teasing you. I'm not going to touch your guitar."

He laughed harder. "Yes you are. I'm going to keep teaching you how to play it. You look sexy with it on your lap."

"Um, I think you have the monopoly on sexy with the guitar."

"Only with the guitar?"

"You're hilarious, you know," I said, puckering my lips so he would kiss me.

He gave me a nice kiss, his hand set gently on my cheek. "I know. But, all silliness aside, you think that's what you want to do with the money? Didn't want to go on some crazy hot air balloon ride around the world? Buy a sports team?"

I laughed. "I just want us to be together."

"In a house?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

I pulled Edward back, until we both were lying in the sand. "I think your Pop loves you, Edward."

"I think he loves us kids as an extension of my dad. He loves my dad."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know."

It made me sad that Edward didn't feel loved by his grandfather. I had never had grandparents, but I had adopted ones, now. Heidi's parents treated me like their own granddaughter. And while I didn't have some crazy amount of money put away for me, I had an abundance of unconditional love. It was the best feeling in the world.

"He's given us a start to our life together. The down payment."

"I know. I'm acting like an ass. I'm grateful for the money." Edward rubbed his face. I laid my head on his chest and he rubbed my back. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"For?"

"Being whiny. We have more than most people, and I'm acting ungrateful."

"You're not. You appreciate everything you have. Money is nice, and buys pretty things, but I know you, Edward. You are all about love and family and happiness."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And, Edward. You should be proud or yourself for that. I think once you're grandfather sees your commitment to pharmacy, to the choice you made, he'll be happy for you."

"I hope so."

We snuggled in the sand for a while, neither of us saying anything. I think the magnitude of buying a house, a whole house, was working on both of our minds. The house made everything real.

This wasn't just young love anymore. It was a forever, grown up and responsible kind of love. Taking care of each other, providing for each other. Forever was real, and practical now, not just a romantic notion.

And that was scary and exciting, all at the same time. It was our life, together. And I was so anxious to get started on it. I almost wished we were graduating this year.

"You okay?" Edward asked, not moving. I could hear his heart thundering in his chest. "I didn't scare you off with the mortgage talk, did I?

I rubbed his abs over his shirt. "Never."

"Thank god."

I sat up and looked down at his face, smiling at his beauty in the sunlight. "I'm excited about the house."

"Yeah?"

"I want a yellow kitchen."

He smiled so widely, it had to hurt his cheeks. "Then, I'll paint it yellow for you."

I wrapped my arms around Edward and gave him a tight squeeze. "I love you to death, Edward Cullen."

"With the way you're looking at me, I'm starting to wish we were back in bed."

I laughed and pinched his arm. "There's always tonight, babe. But, we'd better go join our families for the picnic."

"And Mikey," Edward added, frowning.

I laughed. "He could be her soul mate, Edward. You be nice. You wouldn't want to stand in the way of true love, would you?"

He chuckled. "Never."


	119. Picnic Lunch

**A/N - Happy, happy Saturday to you all! It's about to storm here. I hope it's sunny where you are! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 119 - Picnic Lunch<strong>

"Bella." I was met with a tight hug from Maria, and then another from Rose, the minute Edward and I reached the Cullen's giant picnic blanket. "It's so good to see you."

I laughed. "Girls. I'm so excited to see you, both, too. Thanks again for the great birthday gift. I was so touched that you thought of me."

"Of course. I just wish we could have come up to Seattle," Rose said.

"Don't worry about it. Really. And we'll be back most weekends, anyway, especially with Emmett's football season starting soon," I said, hoping to reassure her. "My mom would never have let me travel across the state to visit friends when I was in high school, either."

"There you guys are. I was getting nervous that you weren't going to be here," Alice said, pacing back and forth. "I sort of need my best friend here for this."

I smiled at how darn adorable she was. "I'm sorry we're late," I said, sitting down beside my dad. Apparently everyone was here, already. I leaned over to kiss his cheek and he gave me a quick hug. "Edward was talking to me about grown up things."

"Kissing?" she asked, giggling.

"I wish," Edward said, winking at her and making my dad, Emmett and Liam laugh. Edward looked at me and I nodded, giving him the okay to tell our families. "Actually, Bella and I were talking about buying a house."

"In Seattle?" Jasper asked, looking a little disappointed.

"No, buddy. Here in Forks," Edward said, reaching over to squeeze his brother's shoulder. "We're going to need somewhere to live for four months a year after we get married. And somewhere to come back to after graduation."

"Oh, my babies," Esme said, getting up to come give us a big hug. "That is so exciting."

"I don't get it," Alice said. "You have your bedroom, at our house."

Carlisle lifted Alice onto his lap. "When people get married, Alice, they want to live together. Start a life together."

"Oh," she said, pouting is little. "Do we still get to see them?"

"Of course you do, pumpkin," Carlisle said. "He will just sleep somewhere else, but our house will always be Edward's house. Bella's too."

"Plus, you can come over for sleepovers, too. We'll kick Edward out and have a girls only slumber party," I said, making Edward laugh. He pinched my side and winked at me.

"You don't even have the house, and you're already sleeping in the dog house, Eduardo," Liam said, making everyone laugh.

"Get used to it, kid," my dad said, and both Heidi and I slapped his shoulders.

"Hi, Alice." We all looked up and saw little Mikey standing beside whom I assumed was his mom, a petite blonde woman, young and pretty.

Alice hopped up, and ran over to give Mikey a hug. "Hi, Mikey B. I'm glad you could come."

Again, Esme's hands went to her heart, and she looked like she was going to cry. But, of course, Alice was so darn cute, my own eyes felt a little misty at this sight of young love. Mikey's mom smiled and looked up at Esme.

"Hello," Esme said. "You must be Iris. I'm Esme Cullen, Alice's mom, and this is my husband, Carlisle. Carlisle got up to shake the woman's hand.

"It's so nice to meet you all," she said, smiling. "Mikey's been so excited, I haven't been able to settle him down."

Edward squeezed my hand, and I held back a giggle. Even though little Mikey was only seven, and his intentions were obviously innocent, it was clear that Edward still didn't want his baby sister involved with a boy.

Alice and Mikey walked over to the sand and started digging a tunnel to Australia. I overheard Mikey saying he had a cousin there, so Alice suggested that they would find a way to get to him.

"Too bad we didn't have a dog to dig this for us," Mikey said.

"Well, I have a kitty named Ninja, and he digs in his litter box," Alice said, smiling.

"Really? Wow," Mikey said. "Do you think I could meet your cat one day?"

"It's still a kitten," Alice said, matter-of-factly. "But, I guess you could meet him. I was going to bring him for show and tell, one day."

"I like his name."

"He came with that name. Ninja is from Seattle."

"A big city cat," Mikey said, smiling.

"Kitten."

Mikey laughed, and that made Alice giggle. "A big city kitty."

I looked around and everyone seemed to be watching Alice and Mikey play, as they ate their sandwiches. I rubbed Edward's thigh. "See. Totally innocent."

"He is pretty cute, huh?"

I smiled. "You're going to be such a great daddy."

"Uh, oh. First a house, and now kids?" my dad said, bumping my arm with his elbow.

I laughed. "In time."

"So, what's the plan for this house, kiddo?" he asked.

"We weren't going to look for anything until next spring, when we get home for summer break," Edward told my dad. "We really just started talking about it."

"Well, I've got some money put away for you, Bells. Your mother always sent back my child support checks. She said that she was an independent woman and didn't need my money."

"Yeah, that sounds like her," I said, shaking my head. I think the real reason my mom left, was to prove to herself, and to my dad, that she didn't need anyone else to help her, to support her.

"Well, I just kept writing the checks, and sending them. When they'd turn back up in the mail, I went straight down the bank and put them in an account for you."

"Oh, daddy. That is so sweet," I said, giving him a tight hug. "I love you."

He laughed. "Well, I was thinking it would make a great college fund, but your mom told me that she had that covered, too. So, I thought I'd hold onto it, in case you ever needed the money."

"I couldn't take it, dad."

"Kiddo. That money is all yours. You should have had it growing up, but she wouldn't take it."

I felt my eyes well up, yet, again. The money, although obviously an wonderful gift, wasn't what was important to me. It was the fact that my dad had done such an amazing thing for me. He was always thinking about me, always wanting to be a part of my life. And he kept the money for me, kept making payments. I was so incredibly touched. I felt so loved, so special. Even though I wasn't with him, he always kept me in his heart.

"Thank you, dad," I said, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Of course, kiddo. Now, don't make me cry. It's my day off."

Edward and I laughed with my dad. I was such a lucky girl.

"So, tell me everything that I've missed for the last few weeks. What's going on at home?" I asked.

"Well, Dee's parents came down for a visit last weekend," he said.

"Oh, and Bella. My dad left you twenty dollars," Heidi added, making me smile.

"Aw. I was just thinking about him. I'll have to give him a call to thank him."

"We can stop for a quick visit with them on the way home, tomorrow night," Edward suggested. "Sequim's on our way home. And we have to stop for the bathroom, anyway," he teased, winking at me.

"You see, Edward. That would be an example of what's going to get you in the doghouse," my dad said, making Edward laugh.

"Ah, I can take the teasing," I said, smiling at my dad and fiancé. "He's usually very sweet."

"Hey. Usually? I'm always sweet," Edward said, squeezing my knee.

I leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I know you are. I love you."

Edward smiled. "I love you, too."


	120. Games and Gurus

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks for your continued support! I'm thinking of starting a place on Facebook where we can chat about the stories. Stayed tuned for info! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 120 - Games and Gurus<strong>

After lunch, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and the girls and I all tossed a football around on the beach. I noticed that Emmett was a lot more touchy with Rose, and vice versa. It was definitely obvious that their relationship was progressing. And Jasper, and Maria, too, but on a much smaller, more innocent scale. He held her hand a lot, would sneak a soft kiss from time to time.

It was funny how much changed while we were gone. Yes, the family had come up to visit us two weeks ago, but we didn't get to see the boys with their girlfriends. What a difference three weeks made in the lives of teenagers. Emmett would be eighteen soon, Jasper sixteen. They were growing up, too.

I felt lucky that I was a part of their lives. It was nice to be here for the boys, as they matured. But, most importantly, I was glad I was here for Edward. As the oldest brother, he had a very paternal role in Emmett and Jasper's lives, and he was watching them grow, change, make mistakes, and learn from them.

He put a lot of pressure on himself to be a good role model, to give good advice. To be supportive, but not condescending. And I think he was doing a great job. But it was nice to be there at the end of the day to rub his shoulders and listen to him talk about how proud he was of them, or how worried.

And I think that's what being a wife was about. Well, I wasn't quite Mrs. Cullen, yet, but we were counting down the months. A wife was there for her husband to offer support, or just to listen. And, Edward played the role of husband, very well, himself. We were definitely on the right track. We had a good solid relationship, and I was proud of that.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist, the football in his other hand "You remember how to throw, right? We taught you when we went camping."

I laughed. "Nope. Sorry."

Edward laughed, and it made me smile. "What am I going to do with you?" he whispered in my ear. He used that tone of voice he always used in bed, when we were fooling around, and it really turned me on.

"You can spank me later," I whispered. I snatched the ball from Edward's hand and chucked it towards Emmett. All the guys laughed when it fell about ten feet short of him, after wobbling through the air.

"Good try, Bells," my dad called from the picnic blanket.

"Got a place for me on the team, Emmett?" I yelled.

He gave me the thumbs up, while he laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

Edward wrapped his arms around my stomach and spun me around in a circle. I screamed and he laughed. When he set me down, he slapped my bum. When I frowned at him, he winked. "It's football. And you're hot."

"Eeeeee. Bella. Edward. You're home." I turned around and smiled when I saw Vanessa running towards us in a pink bikini top and a blue tie dyed skirt that went to her ankles. She was the picture was summer and fun.

She flew into my arms and I squeezed her back with as much enthusiasm as she was with me. "Nessa, you look amazing."

"Thank you, thank you. Must be all the sex," she whispered in my ear. "Jake is an animal between the sheets."

I laughed. "I leave for three weeks and I've missed so much."

"Well, do you guys have time to get together before you leave?"

"Lunch tomorrow?" Edward suggested. "We don't need to leave back to Seattle until the afternoon." I loved my fiancé. He had to drive three hours back to Seattle after lunch on Sunday, but he still wanted me to have time with my friends. He was an amazing man.

"That sounds perfect. Jake is on duty, tonight, so tomorrow works," she said. "Are you guys heading out to the water? I'm body boarding with EJ, today. If fact, I'm late. Jake and I had quite the morning."

I laughed with Vanessa and Edward chuckled, uncomfortably. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Oh, come on, Eddie. You can take a little girl talk," Vanessa said.

He laughed. "I'm not a girl, remember? Guys don't want to know these kind of things."

Vanessa laughed. "Well, brace yourself for tomorrow afternoon," she said, winking at Edward. "I have three weeks of gossip to catch Bella up on."

"Thanks for the warning," Edward said.

"Sis. Get the hell over here." We turned and saw EJ standing in the water, knee deep, wearing his wetsuit and holding his body board under his arm.

Edward held his arm up to wave to EJ, and he waved back. "I'll bring him with me tomorrow, if you don't mind Gianna," Vanessa said, giggling. "She's literally attached to my brother, someway or another, at all times."

"Ugh," Edward said, cringing and making us both laugh. "Stop it with the mental imagery."

"Sorry." She giggled, as she ran down the beach to the surf shop. "Text me when and where," she called.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's hips. "Thanks for that."

"For what?" he asked.

"For suggesting lunch. I know Vanessa doesn't sensor what she says, but I love her."

"You're welcome." Edward laughed. "And, I can handle some sex talk," he said, rubbing my back. "I mean, really, you and I talk about it a lot." He leaned in and sucked on my earlobe. "Almost as much as we do it."

I giggled. "I know. You've taught me everything I know."

"You make me sound like some kind of sex guru."

I pressed my forehead into Edward's chest and laughed. "Oh, my god. You are."

"How so?" he asked, smiling down at my face. He seemed to be loving this.

"You have looked everything up on the internet, you have hundreds of condoms, you bought me the Kama Sutra." I laughed. "I could go on."

"Okay, okay," he said, slapping my bum. "Says the girl that hides condoms all over our apartment. I went to grab a spoon, oops, condom. I open the fridge for a coke, oops, condom."

I laughed, and slapped his chest. "Shut up. I'm not that bad."

"You are, baby," he said, kissing my lips. "But, I'm not complaining. Your hidden condoms are very convenient."

"Darn right."

"You guys still playing?" Emmett called, tossing the football over to us, the ball falling short in the sand.

"Yeah," Edward said, picking the ball, and throwing it back to Emmett in perfect form. I had to laugh. These Cullen boys were just too athletic.

"That was amazing," I said, smiling.

"Are you impressed?" he asked, winking at me. "Because I was trying."

"Oh, I'm impressed."

We played catch for a little while longer, before we went to hang out by the icy cold water, just letting the waves splash up on our ankles. It was fun, and just so nice to not have to think about school for a change.

We all went back to the blankets to warm up. Edward wrapped his towel around both of our shoulders, and I tucked my frozen toes under his stretched out legs. He squirmed a little but let me keep my feet tucked under his calf. He was a keeper.

I watched Alice and Mikey playing in the sand, still giggling, still talking. They seemed to just click with one another. I wondered if they would be friends forever. One of those boy/girl friendships that's cute until they reach middle school. They rough it out through the awkwardness of the early teen years, being each other's first kiss, and then end up dating, as high school sweethearts and getting married, living happily ever after.

I smiled at the thought. Alice was a beautiful child, inside and out, and she deserved nothing but happiness in her life. And, honestly, the only boy her brothers would ever let her date, might be a long time childhood friend. So, Mikey was probably laying the groundwork to a beautiful future.

That, or I was just way too much of a romantic.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, tracing my jaw line with the tip of his nose. That delicate touch gave me shivers. So gentle, so sweet.

"Love," I answered, honestly, turning my face to kiss his lips. "I'm so much more than a sex guru."

"I don't even want to know," Emmett said, laughing, obviously having overheard me. Edward and I both laughed in embarrassment, and I lifted the edge of the towel to hide behind it. Oh, the joys of being home. I was loving every minute of it.


	121. New Friends

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 121 - New Friends<strong>

"Should we head home for a barbeque?" Carlisle asked. "Iris, Mikey, you're welcome to join us."

"Can we, mom?" Mikey asked, grabbing his mom's hand. "I could meet Ninja. That's Alice's kitten."

Iris smiled down at her son. "Sure. That sounds great, thank you," Iris said to Carlisle. "Mikey's dad is out of town until tomorrow on business, so it would be a nice way to spend the afternoon."

Alice ran up to me and wrapped me in a hug. "He's coming over," she said, her eyes wide with excitement and fear.

"That's going to be fun," I said, smiling down at her. "Just like when you have your other friends over." I was trying to reassure her.

"But he won't play Barbies with me."

Edward laughed. "Princess, if you asked him to play dolls, I guarantee that he'll play with you."

Alice laughed. "Really? But he's a boy."

"Exactly," Edward said. "And he wants you to like him, so he'll do anything you want him to."

Alice and I giggled. It was nice having a boy's perspective. "That's crazy," she said, rolling her eyes.

Edward laughed. "You're telling me."

Jasper and Maria rode home with Edward and I. "So, how's sophomore year?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

"It's amazing. I love it. And having a boyfriend to hold my hand in the hallways is just the best feeling in the world. Plus, he's the cutest boy in the whole school," Maria said.

Edward chuckled and looked back at his brother's blushing face in the mirror. "The cutest, huh?"

"Absolutely. Look at him," Maria said, setting her hands on his cheek.

Jasper turned his head and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips. "You're the cutie," he whispered. And Maria actually swooned, and then giggled.

Jasper was an amazing boyfriend for her. He gave her so much confidence. I had never seen her happier. And the same was true with him. Jasper still blushed, and probably always would, but he was definitely more comfortable in his own skin. They were a great couple, and so darn cute, too.

When we got back to the Cullens' place, Heidi, Iris and I helped Esme bring the food outside. Potato salad, chips, cheese and crackers and fruit. Esme always had so much food, but it never went to waste with the Cullens.

Plus, Heidi had made a cobbler with the blackberries we brought home yesterday. "When did you have time to do this?" I asked her.

She laughed. "This morning. I had to bake something with them before your dad ate them all."

"Aw. I'll get you guys some more for next weekend. Liam happens to be dating the berry girl, so now we have connections."

Esme smiled. "What is she like, Bella? Tanya?"

"Oh, she's amazing. She has chemistry class with Edward, which is how we met her. So, she's young, but the age gap doesn't seem to bother either of them."

"Liam is your brother?" Iris asked Esme.

"Yeah. My baby brother. He just moved to Seattle from New York. He's been staying with Edward and Bella at their place."

"That's nice. You have such a close family," Iris said, smiling. "Jack was transferred out west here, from Spokane this summer. He's in insurance."

"So, you don't have family out here?" Heidi asked.

"No. It's just the three of us." She shrugged. "Well, two when Jack's on the road."

"Oh, Iris. We should meet for tea on Monday morning while the kids are in school. You need some friends in town," Esme said, smiling.

"That would be so nice," Iris said. "Thank you so much. I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll come," Esme said, grabbing a bag of hamburger buns. "I can show you all the best little shops in town, the boutiques."

"That sounds amazing," Iris said.

And my heart swelled. Esme was a beautiful soul, and she had to be one of the nicest people in Forks. She was sweet to welcome Iris this way. But, more than that, I was happy for Esme.

She was a mom and wife before anything else, and she had put her kids above her own need for friends and time for socializing. Heidi and Esme had become great friends over the summer, but otherwise, she didn't really have anyone to talk to outside of the family.

Esme didn't really seem to mind, as her family was her world, and she had such an incredible relationship with Carlisle, but during the summer, the two of us had bonded. And I could tell how much she valued our girl time.

I was lucky to have made such incredible girlfriends, no matter where I moved. I had Angie in Phoenix, Vanessa and Rachel in Forks, and I was really starting to build a strong bond with Dallas and Tanya in Seattle. It was nice to see Esme and Iris making a similar connection.

"Heidi, you have to come. You're on the night shift this week, right?" Esme asked.

Heidi laughed. "I am. I would love to."

We came outside and I smiled at the scene in front of me. Family, friends, and happiness. My dad and Carlisle were standing by the barbeque. Liam, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Maria and Jasper, with Robbie on his lap, were all sitting in the yard, talking and laughing.

And Mikey was sitting in the grass, beside them. He was holding Ninja, watching Alice play with her Barbie dolls. He seemed more interested in the cat, but I had to give him credit for listening to Alice as she told him all about each one of her dolls.

"And this one is a teacher," she said. "Bella's going to be a teacher."

"So, how old is Ninja?" Mikey asked, cuddling his face into the kitten's neck.

"He's nine months old," she said, and she straightened the dress on her doll. "Are you even listening to me?"

Mikey smiled at her. "I am," he said. "That doll, Tiffany, is twenty five. She likes to wear yellow, and she's a teacher, like your best friend, Bella's gonna be."

Liam laughed, and patted Mikey's back. "Very impressive, kid. I approve." Mikey smiled and giggled. He was adorable.

I came and sat down on Edward's lap, and he wrapped me in his arms, and kissed my shoulder. "How are the little lovebirds?" I whispered while looking at Mikey and Alice.

"Oh, they're getting along great," he said, lightly running his fingertips up and down my side. He was getting dangerously close to the sides of my breasts. And, while I loved when he touched me, I didn't want him to do it, here.

I reached up and took his hand, pulling it down to my stomach. It was clear that we were getting used to being alone. Back home, we just touched each other whenever we wanted to. With the exception of the last week with Liam, we hadn't had an audience.

"Sorry," he whispered in my ear, and I smiled at him to let him know that I wasn't worried about it.

"Hey, Edward, I'm staying here in Forks another day," Liam said. "Until Monday."

Edward and I had to go back on Sunday afternoon because we had early classes on Monday. It was funny. I was having such a great time at home, but I wasn't upset about going back to Seattle.

I was starting to see that we could have a balance of privacy and family, Seattle and Forks. In fact, with Liam staying in Forks, Edward and I would have all of Sunday evening to be alone together. And only good things could happen in that situation.

"But you have a date on Monday night," I said.

Liam laughed. "You think I'd forget about a date?" he asked, winking at me. "I'll leave on Monday morning, sometime. I'll be back in plenty of time. I just want to take Em and Jazz up to Port Angeles for dinner, or something. Spend some time with my nephews."

"Wicked," Emmett said, smiling excitedly.

Liam was a great uncle to these boys. He was fun, but also loving, caring and protective. And I had a feeling that he had noticed how touchy feely Rose and Emmett had been today on the beach. This little trip may be his excuse to give the boys a little man to man advice. A kid couldn't have too many role models, too many people that cared about them. And, again, I counted my blessings that I would soon be a part of this amazing family.


	122. Twin Sized Bed

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 122 - Twin Sized Bed<strong>

The barbeque was great, the food was amazing, and the company was ever better. Edward and I were sleeping at my dad's house, in my room, tonight, so we bid all the Cullens farewell, before we left. Edward promised to take Alice to the park the next morning before we left, so this wasn't our official goodbye.

Jasper wanted to keep Robbie overnight, so we left our feline son for a sleepover, before heading over to my dad's. When we got home, I smiled as I walked into the kitchen. I had made some incredible memories in this room this summer. Cooking, talking and some sexy moments with Edward, too.

"You up for some horseshoes?" my dad asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course I am," I said, smiling. I wrapped my arm around my dad's waist and gave him a squeeze. "I helped build that pit."

My dad chuckled. "Good. But, I will warn you, Dee and I have been practicing."

"Cheating, huh?" Edward teased, a huge smile on his face. I adored how easy the relationship between my dad and Edward was. It was like that from the start, minus a few awkward moments here and there.

My dad laughed. "Hey, nothing is stopping you two from working on your game."

"Only the fact that we live out of town, are full time students and are three hours away from the horseshoe pit," I said.

"No excuses," he said, kissing the top of my head.

We went out back to play, and sure enough, my dad and step mom had been practicing. They were good. Darn good. My dad was throwing ringers left and right. All Edward and I could do was laugh, because we had absolutely no chance of winning. But, it was fun, though. Spending time with my dad always was.

When the sun set, we decided to call it a night. After goodnight hugs, Edward and I went up to my room for bed. I smiled when I looked at it. My bedroom. It had been three weeks since I'd been in here.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck. "Fun day, right?"

I smiled. "It was. I love our families. We're lucky to have them."

"We are," he said. He slid his hands up my body, and cupped my boobs over my swimsuit and tank, making me groan.

"Uh, Edward. I should have a shower, first."

"Why?" he whispered, sliding his hand under my shirt. I gasped at the skin on skin contact.

"Because I was going to shower after the beach, but then we had the barbeque and played horseshoes."

"But, you smell like the beach, and I was planning on making you very sweaty, right now," he said, before kissing my cheek. "Logically, you should wait."

I giggled. "I'm engaged to such a smart man."

Edward pulled my tank and bathing suit top off and over my head. "Does that turn you on?" he asked, before going to work on the zipper of my cut offs.

"You know it does," I breathed, before gasping as he yanked down my shorts and bathing suit bottoms.

"Mm. You're so hot." He traced his fingertips down my spine, my skin breaking out in goose bumps. He held my hips and spun me around to face him, "I want you," he whispered, his hands already exploring. "It's been forty eight hours since I've had you."

Edward was right. We hadn't made love since our little indoor camping trip in the sleeping bags on Thursday night. With travelling, and spending time with family, there wasn't really time for it. We'd fooled around, yes, but there had been no sex.

"Take me, then," I breathed, slipping my fingers under his t-shirt. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to my lips, soft at first, but it escalated into pure passion. He had his hands on my face, my neck, my shoulders. I felt so incredible loved and wanted. Desired.

Edward held me to his chest, and carefully laid me back on the bed. He ran his hand down my side, still kissing me. He smiled against my lips, and then laughed.

"What?" I asked, before kissing him, again.

"Do you still have your condom stash in the nightstand?" he asked, pulling back a little to look into my eyes, a sexy smile on his face.

"Of course I do," I said. "It's my thing."

"Good girl," he said, getting up so he was standing on his knees. He pulled his swim trunks down, and struggled to get them off his legs, almost falling off the bed. I started giggling at him, covering my mouth to keep quiet. He frowned at me, and it only made me laugh harder. Yeah, sex with Edward was fun.

He was finally naked, and he laid down on top of me, pulling me back into his arms. He gave me a tight squeeze and buried his face into my neck. "You're so incredible, Bella," he said, kissing down my chest.

"How?" I asked, scratching his back and shoulders.

"Uh. Besides the fact that you give wicked back scratches?"

I laughed. "Yeah."

"I just love how comfortable you are right now. I mean, you're teasing me, you're naked, and you hide condoms everywhere. Where's my shy little girl?"

I laughed. "Oh, she's in here. But, you make me feel so beautiful."

"Good because you are," he said, nipping at my bottom lip. "May I make love to you, baby?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I said, winking at him.

He laughed, and pressed a nice hard kiss to my lips. We made love slowly and sweetly in my little twin sized bed. And we kept things pretty quite, considering my dad was just across the hall.

Edward was snuggled to my back, peppering my shoulders with soft kisses. "I should get up, but I'm not sure my legs will hold me," I said, lazily. Edward had the Jello effect on me, and always had.

"Well, I'd suggest joining you in the shower, but we're not at home," he whispered, his hand on my bare hip, his thumb moving back and forth. "Remind me to put that on my to do list."

"Showering together?" I asked, laughing. "I'll write it in your day planner for you."

"Mm. Thank you." He kissed my cheek. "So, Liam is giving us the apartment to ourselves tomorrow night. What do you want to do? Something kinky?"

I smiled, considering I already had similar thoughts. "Well, we do have a midterm in Sociology to study for."

"I thought that's why you were reading the notes in the car, to and from Seattle?"

I laughed. "It wouldn't hurt to look it over, again. Right?"

"Monday night?"

I giggled, again. "I thought you were the studious one, babe? And now it's like pulling teeth to get you to study."

"Or," he said, and I felt his smile against the back of my arm. "We could study, but have little motivational study breaks every half hour."

"Motivational? Care to elaborate?"

He chuckled. "Your body motivates me."

"I'll bet."

"Bella," he said, laughing. "Are you trying to say that my body doesn't motivate you?"

"Your body does a lot of things to me," I said, reaching my arm behind me to pat his firm, sexy bum.

"You're all about my ass, aren't you?"

"It's very pretty," I said, smiling, and looking over my shoulder at Edward's face. "Firm and muscular. Very defined."

"Why, thank you." He laughed and leaned in for a kiss. He groaned and cuddled closer to me, tossing his heavy leg over mine. "Shower in the morning. I'm nice and warm and comfy."

I giggled. "Okay." I was in no way going to complain about the situation I found myself in. My naked fiancé was cuddled up to my back, pressing the odd kiss to my hair, or my shoulder. I loved my twin sized bed. There was no room to spread out, but in my books, that was a good thing.


	123. You Have Moves

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Sorry, the puppy was very needy this morning...I apologize for the delay! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 123 - You Have Moves<strong>

**Sunday, September 26**

I showered, got dressed in grey yoga pants and a pretty yellow tank and straightened my hair, all before Edward even woke up. He must have been exhausted. I came into my room and straddled him over the blankets. He was sleeping on his stomach, his arms wrapped tightly around the pillow. Edward was so gorgeous when he slept.

I started giving him a back rub, digging my thumbs in nice and deep. He groaned and then stretched his arms. "God, baby, that feels good." He voice was raw and scratchy, so, so sexy.

I giggled. "I'm glad." I leaned forward, sliding my hands up his arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "But, that was just a sample."

Edward chuckled hard at that, and turned under me. He reached up and pulled me down into bed with him, making me laugh. He shut his eyes, then snuggled his warm face into the crook of my neck. "Mm. Bella."

"Hey. That was a wake up call," I said, giggling. "Not an invitation for snuggles."

"But you smell good," he whined.

"I've already showered. I'm going to head downstairs to make breakfast. Get up, babe."

"But, I love your bed."

"I know. It promotes snuggling."

"And really hot sex."

I laughed. "I'm getting up."

I rolled out of bed and hopped onto my feet. Edward smiled at me. "Acrobatic. You'll have to try some of those moves out on me."

I blushed bright red and giggled. "I don't have moves," I said, honestly. "I sort of depend on you to do all the work."

Edward sat up. "No, you don't, babe." He opened his arms. "Come here." I hesitated. "Come here."

I trudged over to the bed and sat on his lap. He reached up and pinched my lip. "Don't pout."

"I'm not pouting," I said, smiling at him. "I'm just saying that I don't really have moves."

"Bella. You excite me."

"I can feel that," I said, making Edward chuckle.

"Okay, smart ass," he said. I giggled and set my forehead on his shoulder. "I mean, yeah, obviously. But, I mean you excite my soul. You are so amazing, you have so much zest and passion and enthusiasm. You love me, and trust me, and we have fun in bed together.

Edward kissed my lips. "I love you, baby. And you have moves."

"I love you, too."

"You have the ass grab move, the scratch, the pinch, the bite, the lick and suck."

I laughed. "Do I even want to know what you mean by that?"

"The lick and suck?" Edward laughed. "You know what it means."

I blushed. "I can't believe you've named my moves."

"I hadn't. I just did that on the spot, right now."

I giggled. "Talented."

"You know I am," he said. "Do I have time to show you just how talented I really am?"

"As much as I want to accept that offer, I want to make French toast," I said, rubbing his thigh. "But, I might have time to help you out there."

"Mm. I'm intrigued."

"You're about to be more than that." I flipped back my blanket and smirked at my naked and very happy fiancé. I reached out to touch him, running my fingers over his soft skin. His abs visibly tightened and I smiled, loving the power I had in that moment.

"Lie back, babe. You're about to experience 'the squeeze.'"

Edward's laughter turned into a low, satisfied moan, and I smiled as I watched his face. It was the picture of bliss. His eyes were closed, his jaw clenched, nostrils flared. He was beautiful.

I tossed him his t-shirt, and he grabbed my hand, wiping it off, before he cleaned off his chest. "Wow, baby." He looked super relaxed, super happy.

I giggled. "How was that for moves."

"Amazing." He sat up and leaned in to kiss me. "Don't you ever tell me you don't have moves."

I laughed. "Okay, okay. You proved your point." I stood up and leaned over to kiss his lips. "Go get showered. You don't want to miss breakfast."

He smiled at me and squeezed my bum cheek. "I love your outfit by the way."

"Oh, this old thing?" I teased, and he laughed. "I wanted to be comfy for the drive home."

"You're gorgeous, baby girl."

"Thanks. You're looking pretty hot yourself."

He laughed. "Okay. Take your hot ass out of here, before I lose control."

"Mm. Save that thought for when we get home this afternoon." I patted his shoulder and blew him a kiss before I headed downstairs to make breakfast. My dad and Heidi were in the kitchen already, drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Hey, Bella. What do you want for breakfast?" Heidi asked.

"Oh, I'm cooking," I said, walking over to kiss the top of my dad's head.

"Alright," my dad said, excitedly.

"I'm going to chose not to take offence to that," Heidi teased.

"Aw. You two are the cutest," I said, smiling. "Let me spoil my dad."

"Best daughter, ever," my dad said.

"Don't you forget it, dad."

I made my special French toast, and was just setting the plate on the table when Edward came downstairs. He was wearing a black t-shirt and his torn jeans. So simple, but so hot. My god, I was a lucky girl.

"Are two hitting the road after breakfast?" Heidi asked.

"No," Edward said. "We're taking Alice to the park for about an hour or so, and then we're meeting up with Jake and Vanessa for lunch."

"Then, it's three hours of studying on the drive back to Seattle."

"Exam, tomorrow?" my dad asked, smiling. He had that proud dad face on. He loved that I was in college. And knowing that I had his love and support, gave me the inspiration, the motivation, to want to do the very best I could.

"Tuesday," I said.

"Good for you. You're not cramming the night before," Heidi said, making Edward and I laugh. We hadn't even known we had this exam until we filled out our day planners. So, we weren't as prepared as we seemed. But, we weren't going to admit that part.

Heidi and my dad walked us out to Edward's car after breakfast. "Well, you kids drive safe," my dad said, shaking Edward's hand, as I hugged my step mom. "And good luck on the exam."

"Thanks, daddy," I said, pulling him into a tight hug. "It was so nice to be back. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bells. I'll see you on Friday," my dad said, kissing my forehead.

We got in the car to drive to the Cullens'. I looked out the window, smiling as I took in our cute little town. Edward reached over and squeezed my hand. "You okay?"

I smiled over at him. "I'm good. It's so much easier to say goodbye, now."

"I'm finding that, too," he agreed. "Like, we'll be back in Forks, a lot. Life in Seattle is amazing. Living with you is a dream, and we're getting a house here come May. So, yeah, leaving today is definitely not the scary kind of goodbye."

My heart warmed at the thought of our house. "So, which one of these little houses do you want?" I asked him, pointing to the cute row of homes we were passing.

Edward laughed. "As long as you're living in it with me, it doesn't really matter."


	124. Princess

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 124 - Princess<strong>

When we got to Edward's house, it was super quiet, and not at all like normal. There was usually laughing, running around and happy noise. Edward had a frown on his face as we walked inside the front door.

Alice was curled up on her dad's lap, still in her PJs, her cheeks streaked with tears. I hoped she wasn't sad about us leaving, today. Because, I knew Edward hated it when his sweet baby sister was upset.

Edward came over to sit on the couch beside her. "What's wrong, princess?" he asked, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"My tummy hurts," she said, her little chin quivering.

"Aw, Al. Come here." Edward reached out and his little sister inched over to his lap, her face cringing a little in pain. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped her in a tight hug. He pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked Carlisle, sitting down beside Edward. I reached out and rubbed Alice's leg.

"Well, she just woke up feeling this way, so I need to keep an eye on her a little longer. We could be dealing with anything from a stomach bug to appendicitis," he said.

"I'm scared," Alice said, crying still. Edward kissed her head, again, rocking her gently, slowly, lovingly.

"It might not be anything scary, baby. I want to keep an eye on you today," Carlisle said.

"Alice, honey. Your daddy is the best doctor I know. He's going to take really good care of you," I said.

I was a complete nervous wreck for her. I was scared to death that she might have to have surgery. I knew appendectomies were common, but I'd never had one, so it made me worry.

Plus, I was upset for Edward. This little girl in his arms meant everything to him. Would he want to leave, today? We had to. We had classes and midterms we couldn't miss. This was the hard part of living out of town.

"Here's your Jell-o, baby," Esme said, coming out of the kitchen with a bowl.

"Hey, mom," Edward said.

Esme came over to kiss Alice's cheek and then Edward's forehead. "Hi, kids."

I leaned in to whisper in Edward's ear. "Do you want me to call and cancel lunch?" I asked. We'd made plans to hang out with Vanessa for lunch before we left.

"Um. I don't know. Shoot." And Edward was panicking.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"We were going to pick up lunch with some friends before we hit the road," Edward said, shrugging.

"So, go do it," Carlisle said. "Alice is going to be fine. Dr. Dad is on call." Edward nodded, but still looked unsure about leaving.

"Well, we have time for a movie before we go," I said. "What do you say, Alice?" Honestly, my suggestion was more for Edward than it was for Alice.

"Okay," she said, smiling for the first time since we'd arrived.

So, I shot off a quick text to Vanessa telling her to meet us in two hours at the diner. She wrote back immediately with nothing but a smiley face. She was awesome.

We watched a movie about a group of teenaged girls in a band, and Alice seemed to be enjoying it. The boys all wandered in, Liam, Jasper and Emmett, one by one, all still in sweats or PJ pants. They ate cereal and watched the movie with us, each taking a turn to kiss little Alice and dote on her.

And just as I thought the goodbyes were getting easier, we were faced with our hardest one, yet, leaving a sick little girl. Hugs all around, and promises to see each other in five days made things easier, but just a little.

"I feel a little better," Alice said, before we left. "Don't worry about me, Edward. "Kay?"

"Okay. I'll try not to, princess," he said, kissing her forehead. "You phone me and keep me up to date. I love you."

I gave her a tight squeeze and kissed her cheek. "Get better, best friend, okay?"

She smiled, but she had tears in her eyes. "Okay."

So, our little family, Edward, Robbie and I headed out to the diner. I was rubbing Edward's thigh as he drove, his jaw was tense and he was gripping the steering wheel, tightly.

"Can we go back to the part of the morning where you were massaging my back?" he asked, looking over at me, with a cute smile.

"I wish," I said, smiling back. "Alice's going to be okay, baby."

He let out a deep breath and shook his head. "It's hard enough to leave them, but when she's sick. Shit. That just rips at my heart."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. I need to relax. It's probably just a twenty four hour bug."

"Don't apologize for loving her," I said, leaning over for a kiss after he'd parked at the diner. "You're an amazing big brother. She loves you so much."

Edward smiled. "Thanks, baby."

"You up for Vanessa and her endless enthusiasm?"

He laughed. "Of course I am." He let out a deep breath. "We have great friends."

"We don't have to stay long."

"Bella. I'm fine. I promise."

"And, Edward. I'm engaged to you. I know you. But, thank you for pretending to be fine."

He chuckled. "You're welcome. And, I love you."

"Love you, too."

We got out of the car, and walked into the diner, Edward holding Robbie's carrier. Billy patted Edward's shoulder as we walked passed him on our way to the booth at the back. I could hear Vanessa's laughter from the front of the restaurant.

"Guys. You made it," she said, flying out of the booth to pull us into a group hug.

"Hey," Jake said, getting up to shake Edward's hand and kiss my cheek. "How are the college kids?"

"We're doing great," I said, as we slid into the booth. "But, college is more work than it looks like in the movies."

"Ah, I'm sure you're acing it," EJ said, reaching across the table to shake Edward's hand, and then bring my hand to his lips. "You two have that smart vibe."

"Well, we have our first midterm on Tuesday, so I guess we'll find out," Edward said, making everyone laugh. "Hi, Gianna."

"Hi, guys," she said, pushing her long, shiny hair behind her shoulder. "So, you just got here, and you're leaving before we could really party."

"Yeah. We're pretty popular, I guess," I said.

"Oh, my god. Great idea, Gianna," Vanessa said, smiling.

"What did I say?" Gianna asked EJ.

"It's Ness. No one knows what's on her mind," EJ said, winking at his little sister.

"Oh, shut up, Eric," Vanessa said, sticking her tongue out at her brother. "When are you coming home, next?" she asked me.

"This Friday. It's Emmett's first football game of the season," I said, smiling proudly.

"Awesome," she said, smiling. "So, this coming Saturday night, let's have a party. You guys in?"

"Yeah," I said, looking at Edward to check that he was up for it.

He smiled at me, and kissed my lips. "Yeah. We're in."

Vanessa giggled at us. "Okay, bathroom break. Come on, Bella." She slid out of the booth and Jake and Edward smiled at us, as we went to go gossip. Vanessa was never very discreet, and it was obvious that the guys knew what we were up to.

Luckily, Gianna and EJ were staring into each other's eyes, so she didn't feel left out of our little girl talk session in the bathroom. Edward winked at me, when I looked back at him, as I followed Vanessa into the bathroom. He was so amazing.

"Why did we invite the guys?" she asked, teasingly as we hopped up on the countertop. I laughed at our situation, hiding in the bathroom to gossip about our love lives. Only with Ness. She smiled at me, her cheeks flushed with excitement. "Okay. Let's talk sex."


	125. Sugar and Spice

**A/N - Here is your Friday chapter, a little early. I will be participating in the 48 hour boycott of this site, due to some shady goings on with fan fiction and some fellow Twilight Fanfiction writers. Saturday's chapter will be posted on Sunday, along with the chapter for Sunday. See my profile for more info.**

**If you would like to add me as a friend on Facebook, I am Twireader Eighty-One. I'll talk to you all in two days. Thanks for your support. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 125 - Sugar and Spice<strong>

"So, Jake's an animal, huh?" I asked, smiling over at Vanessa.

She giggled, swinging her legs as we sat side by side on the bathroom counter in the diner. "I had no idea that sex could be that amazing."

I smiled at Vanessa, and reached out to squeeze her hand. She'd had a bad experience with sex a few years back. An older man had taken her virginity in the backseat of a car. She wasn't scared to make love to Jake. In fact, he was the one being overly cautious with her. But, I knew she was apprehensive.

"Jake is perfect. The first time we did it, a couple weeks ago, he was all soft touches, and kisses and reassurance, and it was so sweet."

"Aw." I set my hand on my heart. "I love that he worships you."

"He's perfect for me, Bella. I love him."

"Have you told him?"

"Jake told me that he loved me right before we made love the first time." She smiled. "In fact, him telling me that, and me saying it back, are what led to our first time."

"I'm so happy for you guys," I said, leaning over to give her a hug. "So, how are you guys working out sleeping arrangements, you know, considering that you live with your big brother?"

She smiled. "Well, EJ's cool. He is super overprotective and had a chat with Jake about being careful with me. But, he's not blind. He knows how much Jake cares about me, and how important he is to me." She laughed. "And we have sex at Jake's place.

"The only thing EJ's ever wanted for me was to be happy. And I am. I have a great brother, an amazing boyfriend, fabulous friends." She reached over and squeezed my hand. "And a job that I'm pretty good at."

"So, being the receptionist at the elementary school is going well?"

"It's a small school, so it's basically talking on the phone. I rock at it," she said, making me laugh. "Plus, there are so many cute little kids. What's not to love?"

"Vanessa Wolfe, I'm so thrilled for you."

"Aw. Thanks, Bella. So, how's sex with Edward?"

I giggled. "Well, that was to the point."

"Oh, come on."

"It's amazing. He's so darn good at it. I'm surprised that I'm not floating." Vanessa giggled and I smiled. "But, the big news with us, is that we decided to buy a house in Forks next summer."

"Oh, my god. That's so exciting." Vanessa said, pulling me into a tight hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. We found out we have some money. My dad had an account for me, child support my mom didn't want, and Edward's Pop has money put away for him, too, so we'll be able to make the down payment and pay on the mortgage, until I get a teaching job."

"Could you guys be more grown up?"

"I know. It's scary, actually."

"Aw, Bella. You're going to be just fine. I promise. You have Edward. He loves you so much. It's written all over his face. You are his whole world. Don't be scared. He'll take care of you."

"I know. And, Jake has that same look on his face when he looks at you."

"I'm so happy EJ and I came up here. My life is so much better than I ever could have imagined. I never even dreamed of a life like this."

"I'm so happy that you did, too. Otherwise, I wouldn't have such a pretty bridesmaid."

Vanessa screamed, and I laughed at her reaction to my casual approach of asking her to be in my bridal party. It was funny. I hadn't known her that long, just a couple of months, but we had really clicked. And I couldn't imagine my day without her.

"Are you serious? You want me in your wedding?"

"Well, I hate to ask you in a bathroom, but yes. Absolutely." I smiled at her.

"I would love to," she said, just positively beaming. "Come on. I want to go brag."

We hopped off the counter and went back out to join Edward, Jake, EJ and Gianna. There was food on the table when I slid back in beside Edward. "I ordered for you. Is this okay?"

I looked down at my milkshake, chicken strips and fries and smiled up at Edward. "It's perfect. Just like you. Thanks, babe." I kissed the corner of his mouth and he smiled. I really, really loved this man.

"Guess what?" Vanessa said, smiling. "Bella asked me to be a bridesmaid in her wedding." Edward set his hand on my thigh and squeezed it, as he smiled at me. Wedding talk. It always got to him.

Jake chuckled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "You'll look beautiful."

We all shared a great lunch, and Vanessa and Gianna practically planned the whole party for the coming Saturday. It was going to be at Jake's house because he had the most room. He just smiled and let the girls plan. I had a feeling he'd never say no to Vanessa, no matter what she asked for. It was sweet and I was so happy she had him. She deserved a man like him.

Robbie started meowing just as we finished our lunch, so we bid our friends farewell, and took the kitty out for a little walk. In ten minutes, we were on the road back to Seattle. I strapped Robbie's carrier in the back seat so I could hold our textbook and notes for Sociology.

"Did you have a good lunch?" Edward asked me, reaching over to squeeze my knee.

"Yeah. Vanessa's great." I looked over at Edward's face, and he seemed more relaxed than he had when we left Alice, but he still looked a little tense. It was in his eyes and the set of his jaw. "How are you doing?"

"I'm worried, but I'm trying not to." He smiled at me. "How about a little studying? Distract me."

I giggled. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh, what?"

"Maybe you've caught Alice's tummy bug."

"I feel fine," he said, looking at me with a smile.

"Well, the Edward I know wouldn't ask to be distracted with studying."

He smirked. "You're right. Tell me something dirty."

I giggled and blushed, even though I had asked for it. "I'm wearing black lace panties."

"Mm. Nice. But, that's not dirty. It's sexy."

I giggled. "Um. I'm picturing you pulling them off of me with your teeth."

"God, baby. That's hot."

I smiled. "Ugh. I don't know anything dirty."

Edward laughed. "Tell me what you want me to do to you once I take your panties off with my teeth."

"No," I said, giggling, and slapping his arm. He laughed with me, and reached over to take my hand in his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed my engagement ring, just holding his lips there.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too, babe." I smiled at his gorgeous face. "Okay, my dirty boy. Let's study."

He smiled and nodded, waiting for me to start. "We left off on the varying views of gender in society," I said, and we both groaned in boredom, and then laughed.

"We need something gummy," Edward said, glancing over at me. "I literally need candy to stay awake for this stuff."

"I know. Oh, let's get slushies, too."

"A girl after my own heart."

So, we stopped in Port Angeles for sugar and a quick pee break. When we reached Sequim, Edward drove to Mary and Randell's place, and we stopped in for a quick hello.

"Kids. I'm so excited you're here," Randell said, leading us into the condo. "Come on in. Sit, sit."

Edward chuckled and it warmed my heart how much my family had grown, and how many people loved me, included me into their lives. I had grandparents, and I adored them. "I made cookies," Mary said, walking into the sitting room with a huge plate of oatmeal raisin cookies.

"They're still warm," Edward said, his eyes almost rolling back into his head.

"Did Heidi tell you we were coming? You didn't need to bake for us," I said, trying to be polite as I munched on my second cookie.

"Oh, nonsense," she said, smiling. "This is what grandparents do."


	126. Tired or Not

**A/N - I'm back! Thanks for your patience with the boycott! Here is your "Saturday" chapter! haha! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 126 - Tired or Not<strong>

"Home, sweet home," Edward said, smiling, as we flopped down on the futon in our apartment back in Seattle.

"It's good to be back," I said, rubbing my hand over Edward's rock hard abs, tracing my fingers along the ridges of his muscles.

We had left Heidi's parent's house after about an hour. It was nice to visit, even though they just wanted to hear about school. We filled them in on the house shopping news, and they seemed really excited about it.

"Here," Randell said, passing me and Edward each a twenty dollar bill. "Add this to your house fund."

"Thanks so much," I said, before getting up to give my Grandpa a hug.

"Well, that, or buy our Bella something nice," Randell said to Edward, making him laugh.

"I think I'll do just that."

And true to his word, Edward blew his whole twenty on me. He bought me a red rose, a home design and decorating magazine, two gossip magazines, and a romance novel from the gift shop at the ferry crossing. I was a very lucky girl. And a smart one. I saved my twenty bucks.

We'd finished our studying on the drive to back to Seattle. I'd called home to check on Alice, and she was sleeping. I was glad that she wasn't in too much pain. Edward seemed to be comforted by the news.

"I'm exhausted, babe," Edward said, leaning his head on my shoulder.

I smiled. "Let's go sleep."

"But, your panties, my teeth."

I smacked his chest. "My panties will still be there when we wake up," I said making him laugh.

"Will you take your yoga pants off for our nap? So, I can see them, at least."

I giggled. "I'll tell you what. I'll even take off my bra and tank top."

"Mm. Perfect."

I took Edward's hand and dragged my sleepy man to our bedroom. I gently pushed his shoulders so he sat on the bed. He smiled lazily up at my face, as I reached down to pull his t-shirt up and off his raised arms.

"If you were so tired, why didn't you let me drive?" I asked, softly.

Edward smiled as he watched me pull my tank top off. "You don't like driving." He reached up and set his warm hands on my hips, his thumbs moving back and forth slowly, soothingly.

"Well, aren't you a sweetie pie?" I asked, making him smile.

"I am." He smirked and winked, and I shivered.

I reached behind my back and unclasped my bra, pulled it off my arms. Edward's eyes widened a little and his smirk turned into a delighted smile. "Beautiful."

"How do you do that?" I asked, as he leaned in to press a kiss my bare stomach.

"What?"

"Make me feel so special."

His smiled widened, and he wrapped his arms around my hips, pulling me closer in a hug, so I was standing between his open legs, my body flush with his. "I'm glad I do. I just love you, and I happen to think that you are the prettiest, sexiest girl on earth. And you're mine." He let his hands slid to my bum, and gave my cheeks a squeeze.

"Don't start that, mister," I said, tangling my fingers into his baby soft hair. "You need your nap."

He chuckled against my stomach. "I'm a big boy. I don't need a nap."

I felt my cheeks flush, as I laughed. "You are a very big boy."

"Don't blush," he said, a chuckle in his voice. "Still not comfortable around my body?"

I sat down on his leg, and wrapped my arms around his neck, my chest pressed against his. "I'll have you know, Edward, I only first saw you naked about two months ago."

"I remember. We had a bubble bath, together," he said, kissing my shoulder. "We've come pretty damn far in two months."

"We have." I stood up and pulled my yoga pants off. "And, we're going to be getting a house."

I squealed and hopped around a little, probably a little inappropriate, considering I was only wearing barely there lace panties. But I was so excited, I couldn't it hold it in. And now, we had the money to actually follow through with the dream.

Edward chuckled as he watched me. "Don't stop. Jumping around suits you."

I laughed, crossing my arms over my bare breasts. "It's unladylike."

"Who are you trying to impress? I'm the only person in the room with you, and I happen to like watching you jump around when you're topless."

I smiled. "I believe you."

I uncovered my chest and Edward smiled as I did a little spin for him. "Mm. The things I want to do to that body."

"I'll bet. But you need your beauty sleep." I pushed Edward's shoulders so he was laying back on the bed. He laughed, as I unzipped his jeans. "Lift up." Edward raised his hips and I yanked his jeans down over his hips and thighs.

I traced the back of my fingers over the bulge in his underwear, making him groan. "Was it the panties, or the topless jumping?" I asked, trying to figure out what had turned him on.

"Uh, baby. It's you. Everything about you. Your innocence, your giggle, your squeezable boobs, your biteable ass." He groaned, again. "Yeah, I'm not tired, anymore. I want you. I need you. Right now."

I smiled, climbing into bed with him. "Well, maybe I'm tired, now. You know. All that jumping around."

Edward laughed, and snuggled up to my body. "You think I could wake you up? I'm up for the challenge. Quite literally."

I smiled. "Go for it."

"Yes."

I laughed as he inched down the bed and placed a kiss to my hip. He licked my hot skin, then blew his cool breath over it, making me shiver, again. "Ah, Edward."

"Mm. Baby girl. You are so delicious." I looked down just in time to see Edward grab the side of my panties with his teeth. I lifted my hips to help him out, and smiled when Edward groaned as my panties slid down my body.

"Was that worth the wait?" I asked, smiling at him, as he kissed his way up my right leg.

"Mm. Yes. I'm a sucker for your panties."

I smiled. "I've noticed."

"Yeah?" he asked, kissing a path down the inside of my leg. "Maybe I need to buy you some more."

"Edward. I have more panties than any girl needs. Really."

He smirked. "I didn't think that was possible." He nipped the inside of my thigh, making me forget what we were talking about. Making me forget everything that wasn't Edward, and what he was doing to me right in that moment.

My fiancé was a talented man. And he more than proved it.

As I tried to catch my breath, Edward wrapped me in his arms and kissed the crook of my neck. "I'm tired, now," I said, giggling.

"Sleep then, baby."

"But, I was tucking you in. And, what about you? This?" I asked, caressing his crotch, but yawning the second I said it.

Edward smiled. "I'm a patient man."

I smiled, letting my heavy eyelids close. "I love you. I'll spoil you when I get, um, after I…" I could hear myself talking but I didn't know what I was saying anymore. I hadn't realized how tired I actually was.

He chuckled. "Shh, lover. Just get some rest. I love you, too."

And I drifted off to sleep, comforted by Edward's hard body, his spicy scent, and his warm breath on my neck. Yeah. It was good to be home.


	127. DNA

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Here's your second dose of Edward and Bella for the day! Don't miss Chapter 126 that I posted a few minutes ago! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 127 - DNA<strong>

I woke up to a dark apartment and an empty bed. I frowned and got up, slipping on my sheer black robe. I wandered into the living room and found Edward, in nothing but black sweats, lying on the futon reading my gossip magazines, with the kitten on his stomach.

I walked up behind the couch and rubbed his shoulder. "Shit." He jumped and held his chest. Robbie jumped off the couch, meowing in anger and ran to his cardboard box.

"Sorry," I laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Edward smiled and took my hand, leading me over to the futon. "Don't worry about it, baby. Come snuggle."

Edward sat up, tossing the magazine on the coffee table. He pulled me onto his lap and squeezed me close to his chest. He hummed in pleasure and it made me smile. "How long was I asleep?"

"About two hours." He kissed my shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"Good. Refreshed. Did you sleep?"

"Uh, yeah. Sort of. A little."

"I'm sorry for falling asleep. Are you okay? Do you need to talk?"

I knew he was going to bring up Alice, before he did. "I just don't believe it's the flu, you know. I just have a sick feeling in my gut."

"Do you want to call home, again?"

"No. It's late. I'll call tomorrow," he said.

I ran my fingernails through his hair, and leaned into kiss his temple. "I love you."

"I love you, too, angel. You're amazing, Bella. Thank you for putting up with me."

"It's my pleasure."

He smiled up at my face. "Thank you, anyway."

There was a knock on the front door, and on reflex I tightened the top of my robe, even though it was see through. Edward reached out to rub his fingertip over my the tip of my breast. "How about I get the door?"

"Edward! I'm naked. Don't you dare get the door," I said, frantically, as he slipped out from underneath me.

He chuckled. "It's the pizza guy. I'll go in the hallway."

"Yummy. I love you."

He leaned over the futon to kiss my lips, before jogging to the door. He slipped into the hallway and came back in two minutes with a big pizza box. "I got Hawaiian," he said, as he opened the box.

"Mm. You're a keeper."

We ate our dinner, right out of the box, as we watched another episode of The X-Files. I was really getting into this show, and I could tell that Edward liked it, too. When our show was finished, and we were both full, I straddled Edward's hips.

I ran my palms over his chest. "You up for a little lovin'?"

He smiled. "Always."

So, we made love just like that, with me sitting on top of Edward's lap. He leaned his head on the back of the futon and held my hips in his hands. Otherwise, he let me take complete control. I rocked my hips against his, slowly, swivelling.

"Damn, baby," Edward said, his eyes closed, a lazy smile tugging on his sexy lips. "That was worth the wait."

I giggled. "Just don't tell Liam we did that on the futon."

Edward laughed loudly at that. "Ah, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Plus, he's probably figured out we do it everywhere, by now."

I laughed. "I'm happy he stayed in Forks, tonight."

"Yeah. It's good for the boys, and it was very, very good for us."

I smiled. "So, you think Emmett and Rose are going to have sex after the game this Friday?"

"I mean, he'll be eighteen in about four and a half months. He's a senior in high school. And with the way his hormones are flooding through him, yeah, I think they are."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I'm a guy. I get it. Pretty girls are incredibly hard to resist." He rubbed his hand over my bare back. "Especially pretty girls you're in love with."

"And, it's personal for them. Private. It's something they're going to decide to do when it's right for them."

Edward smiled and pressed a kiss between my breasts. "You're a wise woman."

I giggled. "All women are. It's in our DNA."

Edward and I had a nice shower together, washing each other's hair, bodies. It was nice and sweet, and the bonus was that we'd get to sleep in on Monday morning.

Monday, September 27

After a nice long weekend home to Forks, it was even harder to wake up early for classes. And, tougher, yet, for Edward and I to part ways for our separate classes. After scrambled eggs and toast, and while I got ready for class, Edward called home to check on Alice.

"She's throwing up, now," he told me on the ride to school. "And that coupled with the pains in her lower abdomen." He shook his head. "My dad thinks it's appendicitis."

"Oh, no," I said, reaching out to squeeze his knee. "Are they going to operate?"

"Uh, yeah. Probably. Not until tomorrow, though, I guess. They want to do some tests. You know. Procedure."

Edward put the car in park and banged his head against the seat. "I hate that I'm not there to hold her hand. To buy her a stuffed animal."

My eyes welled up, as I watched Edward's frustration at being unable to be with his sister for surgery. His genuine fear for her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Don't cry, baby. She's going to be fine. Everyone will spoil her."

"Can we go back home?" I asked, wiping at my cheeks.

"Really? You'd be up for that?" Edward looked a little shocked at my suggestion, but then admiration crossed his features.

"Of course I would. I love her, Edward. She's the baby sister I never had. And I love you, and I know how much you need to be with your family right now."

Edward smiled and leaned over to kiss my lips. "A crazy whirlwind trip Wednesday after your class lets out at nine in the morning?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Like we won't be there for the surgery, but we'll be there for her afterwards. You can still get her a huge teddy bear, and I'm sure she'll love that her big brother came all the way home just for her."

Edward smiled against my lips. "Have I mentioned lately that you're a genius?"

I giggled. "It's in the DNA remember?"

The rest of our day went by slowly, as life always did on Mondays. Over our lunch break, we sat at a picnic table on campus, and shared a huge plate of nachos. But, we didn't really even get to talk. We were on our phones.

First Liam called to tell us that he would be staying in Forks with Alice until after her surgery. "But, I think he's really just there to make sure mom doesn't have an anxiety attack," Edward told me, after he'd hung up. "I guess the house is all out of sorts. Mom's panicking."

"Aw. Poor Esme," I said, pouting out my bottom lip.

"Yeah. Alice is the heart of our family. She's filled with so much joy and love and laughter," Edward said, smiling as he talked about his baby sister.

And then, my phone rang. Tanya. "Bella, thank god you picked up. I'm sort of freaking out. Liam called to cancel our date tonight. He said that his niece was sick, but do you think he just changed his mind? I mean, you know, the age gap and stuff?"

Tanya was reacting how any girl would when she thought the man she cared about, didn't share those feelings. But, the fact that Tanya was upset about Liam cancelling the date, really proved how much she liked him.

"Tanya. He's telling the truth. Edward's little sister does have appendicitis. She's having surgery tomorrow, they think, and Liam is still back in Forks," I explained.

"Aw, the poor little thing."

"Yeah. We're all worried. But, Tanya. Trust me. When Liam gets back, I'm sure he'll make it up to you."

"As long as it's not on our futon," Edward said, once I hung up. We both laughed, and squeezed each other's hands. Alice would be fine. I just couldn't wait to give her a big hug. And I knew Edward felt the same.


	128. Fear and Flowers

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thanks, again, for reading, reviewing, and just for supporting my writing. Don't forget to friend me, Twireader Eighty-One, on Facebook. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 128 - Fear and Flowers<strong>

After class on Monday evening, Edward and I went home to cold pizza and last minute reviewing for our exam. I could tell Edward was distracted, but I couldn't blame him. He was worried about his sister and her surgery the next day.

"Ready to call it a night?" I asked, closing our books.

"Yeah."

I took his hand and we walked to our room. "Okay. Strip down, handsome. I'm going to rub your back," I said, making him smile.

"You don't have to do that, Bella. I'm fine."

"No one ever says they're fine, if they really are fine. It's a word that implies you're not fine."

Edward laughed. "I think I followed that."

"Strip. Lie down." I put my hands on my hips and Edward chuckled.

"For the record, I'm turned on right now," he said, making me smile.

"So, you want me to tell you what to do, more often?" I asked, as he got undressed.

"God, yes."

I giggled when he pulled his pants down and I saw his cactus boxers I had bought him in Arizona. "You wore those all day?" I asked, still laughing.

"Yeah. Why? Am I not supposed to?" he asked, looking a little unsure of himself.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Yes, you are. I just think you look cute in them, and I would have thought I'd have seen them on you before bedtime."

He smiled and kissed the end of my nose. "You're not getting me naked enough, obviously," he said, winking.

"I'm such a bad little girl."

"Uh, baby. You're so hot."

I laughed. "Thanks. Now, do you want me to rub your back, or not?"

"I'm going to be honest and admit that, right now, I don't think I can comfortably lie down on my stomach." He took my hand and set it on his crotch. "Your fault."

"Sorry," I said, batting my eyelashes at Edward.

"You are not." He slapped my bum.

"Okay, I'm not," I said, giving him a little squeeze. "Go lie on your back."

Edward smirked and hopped on the bed. I stripped down to my bra and panties, grabbed the massage oil and climbed onto the bed. I straddled his waist and he set his hands on my hips. I started rubbing the oil onto his chest and shoulders, down his arms.

"That feels good," he said, eyes closed, smile pulling at his lips.

"That was the point."

He slapped my bum, again and I squeaked, being completely unprepared for it. "Sorry," he said, looking up at me and winking.

I kept up with my massage, and I could tell that he was starting to relax. "I'm going to send flowers, tomorrow. What kind of flowers should I buy for Alice?"

"Well, first of all, you are the best brother, ever," I said, and he chuckled. "Just ask the florist for something really bright and happy. Yellow. Maybe lilies?" I caressed his shoulders and leaned down to kiss his lips. "Alice is going to love that surprise."

"I hope it makes her smile. She's always been scared of the hospital. The smell makes her sick. Like, she never even wants to go see dad at work."

And as soon as he spoke of his sister being afraid, his mood went from teasing and happy, to heartbroken in seconds. Edward reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. A tear escaped from his eye and ran down his temple.

And that one little tear broke my heart. Edward was trying to be so strong, but he was a family man to the core. And I knew when one person was sick, it was normal for a family to be there for each other. And for now, until we got back to Forks, I hoped that I would be enough for Edward.

"She's going to be okay," I said, softly, reaching up to wipe away the tear. "You're mom and dad aren't going to leave her side."

He cheeks were red as he rubbed his eyes. "Sorry," he said, sitting up and setting me back on his thighs. He shook his head at himself, obviously embarrassed from crying.

I wrapped him in a tight hug, holding his body close to mine. He squeezed me back just as hard. I pressed a kiss to his neck and rubbed his back. "Don't apologize, Edward. I love you. I'm here for you. You don't have to hide your feelings from me."

"I know."

I kissed his jaw. "Do you want to get some sleep? We have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah."

I slipped off his legs and shut out the bedroom light. I took off my bra and slid on my Washington t-shirt, before climbing into bed. Edward snuggled up to me, resting his face on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair, and he was sleeping in minutes.

"Please, let him get through tomorrow," I whispered to myself. "And let Alice be okay." I think it was a prayer. I hadn't been to church in a year and a half, and I hadn't ever really turned to God. But, right then, in that moment, I felt like I needed some help. And Edward was hurting and depending on me to get him through.

I pressed a long, lingering kiss to Edward's forehead. "I love you," I whispered, before falling asleep.

**Tuesday, September 28**

When I woke up, Edward wasn't in bed with me. In fact, he wasn't in the apartment at all. I wanted to be mad at him for not leaving a note, but I couldn't. Not today. I noticed his running shoes were gone, so I figured he'd gone for a run to clear his head. I understood.

I had a shower and got ready for the day, and was just about to start breakfast, hoping Edward would be back soon, when there was a knock on the front door. I figured he'd forgotten his key.

"It's about time, Ed-," I started, as I opened the door, only to find Dallas standing there, smiling at me.

"Hey, Bella. Everything okay?" she asked, tossing her beautiful blonde hair over her shoulder.

"No. Edward's sister is have her appendix out today, and Edward's upset that he's not home with her, and he wasn't here when I woke up, and we have to leave for an exam in about twenty minutes, and I'm starting to panic."

Okay, so I was rambling, and even sounding a little hysterical to my own ears. But, really, Edward?

"Oh, Bella," Dallas said, pulling me into a comforting hug. "I don't know how it is with little sisters, because I don't have one of my own, but I know if Bryce was sick, and I couldn't be with her, I'd be beside myself. Just give him some time to sort this out."

I wiped a couple of stray tears from my cheek. "I know that. I do. Really. But, he didn't leave a note. He always leaves a note."

"Aw, sweetie. I'd love to sit with you, but I'm going to be late for work. Can I pick you after school today? Maybe we could have a little girl time?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

"How does painting our nails in the laundry room sound?" Dallas asked, making me laugh for the first time, today.

"That sounds perfect. I haven't done laundry in a week. My class let's out at three thirty."

"Awesome. I'll see you this afternoon." Dallas turned to leave. "And, sweetie, don't be too hard on him."

I nodded and waved, as Dallas ran down the stairs, as graceful as ever in four inch heels. I was just about to shut the door, when Edward came jogging up the stairs. He had a big bouquet of pink tulips in his hand, and an apologetic look on his face.

"Thank god," I breathed, when I saw him, before turning and walking into the apartment. Now that I knew he was safe, anger washed over me. Anything could have happened to him. And here came the tears.

I started making him coffee for his thermos, when I heard him walk into the kitchen. "Bella," he sighed. "I'm sorry." He walked over and set the flowers on the counter beside me. When he saw the tears on my cheeks, he panicked a little. "Shit, what's wrong?"

I turned around and punched his arm. He looked shocked and sorry at the same time. "I was scared to death, Edward. I didn't know where you were. If something happened to you. We have to leave in fifteen minutes. Go have your shower."

He nodded and then turned to go to the bathroom. "Edward," I said, then sniffled. "I'm sorry. I was just worried about you. But, I understand. Really."

He smiled sweetly at me, and came to press a soft kiss to my lips, instantly dissolving all the tension between us. "I love you," he whispered, knowing the straight path to my heart.

"I love you, too." I reached up to rub my hand over his shoulder where I'd punched him. "And, thank you for the flowers."


	129. Even

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 129 - Even<strong>

"I lost track of time," Edward said, as we drove to the college. "I'm so, so, sorry, baby. I didn't mean to upset you. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to run. I thought I'd be back before you woke up."

I squeezed his right hand. "I told you, already. I forgive you," I said, honestly. "Plus, I was never really mad. Just worried."

"Alice has her surgery at four o'clock this afternoon."

"You called home?"

"Yeah. I talked to Uncle Liam."

"How is everyone?"

"Worried, I guess. Especially mom." Edward cleared his throat, obviously having a soft spot for the women in his life. "I sent flowers to mom and Alice. Lilies, like you suggested."

"They're going to love them, Edward. You're a good man."

"I feel helpless, and on top of that, stupid, like I've screwed things up with you."

"Baby. Stop it. Everything is fine with us. I understand that you're upset. We'll be on our way back to Forks this time tomorrow, okay? Everything is going to work out. I promise."

Edward parked the car and leaned over to kiss me. I smiled as I tasted the granola bar he'd eaten on his way out the door this morning. "Thank you for being amazing."

"Aw. I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen. But if you ever leave me like that, again, without a note, so help me…"

He chuckled and kissed me, again. And, boy did it feel good to see him smiling and laughing, again. "It won't happen, again," he said. "Come on. Let's go ace our midterm."

I had to laugh. Even with all the drama going on back home, I was confident that Edward would actually ace this exam. I was worried about myself. I hoped I could focus on Sociology this morning.

"What if I flunk?" I asked, as we walked to our classroom.

"Aw. You won't. But, if you do, I'll have to find you a tutor." He winked at me, and I smiled, happy to have my teasing, joking, flirting Edward back.

"I'll only work with him if he doesn't wear pants."

Edward laughed. "A skirt it is."

I rolled my eyes as I laughed. Edward was definitely feeling better. I guess his run had really helped him relax and de-stress. Plus, I'm sure talking to his uncle helped, too. Liam had a way of connecting with Edward

The test actually went well. I felt like I knew most of the answers, and only had to guess at a couple. We were allowed to leave when we were finished, so we had an extra fifteen minutes before our next class.

"I want to walk you to English," Edward said, holding my hand.

"Aw. You're sweet," I said, looking up at his face. "You know you don't have to keep sucking up to me."

Edward laughed. "I'm not. I'm just that cool."

"I know." I giggled. "Oh, Dallas is picking me up after my class this afternoon. We're doing laundry and manicures."

"Oh, that sounds fun," he said, squeezing my hand.

"Well, I'm sorry you're going to miss it then," I teased, laughing at him.

He smiled, and reached behind me to smack my bum. "Fun for girls," he amended.

"We're going to talk about you and Kel," I warned him, with a smile.

"I figured," he said, a smile on his face. "I hope I come out looking okay."

"Aw. Of course you will. I love you and I brag about you all the time," I said. "Trust me."

"I do."

We sat in the hallway for ten minutes before my class started, just talking about different exam questions. Edward pulled our text book out his bag and checked a question we had picked different answers for.

"Shoot. You got it," he said, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "Mm. You're so sexy when you're right." He leaned in to nip at my earlobe.

I slapped his leg and he laughed. "Don't do that in the hallway."

"Why not? You're my girl." He slung his arm around my shoulder and gave me a nice little hug. It was sweet and I wished I could have snuggled here with him for the next hour, instead of him leaving to his next class.

"Hello, Miss Swan." I looked up and saw my children's literature professor, Jason, the one with the eyebrow piercing, walking into the room.

"Hi," I said, feeling my face heat up. I hoped he hadn't seen Edward's little PDA.

"Five minute call," he said, smiling at us, before he walked into class.

I turned and buried my face into Edward's shoulder. "Well, that wasn't at all embarrassing."

Edward chuckled, and kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry. But, it was worth it." He hopped up and then offered me his hand. "I have to get to Bio. I'll see you for lunch, babe. I love you."

I kissed his chin. "I love you, too."

"Oh, and I'm hotter than that guy," he said, winking at me as I laughed.

"Of course you are." I said, waving at him as he ran down the hallway to make it to his biology class on time. I smiled as I walked into class. It had been a crazy morning so far, but the worst of the day was behind me, and I knew the day would only get better from here.

I was wrong. Jason informed us that we were going to have a test this Thursday on the last couple novels we'd been reading. He said it would be simple, but he just wanted to be sure we were all keeping up. And I was. I'd read everything. But I didn't need the added stress. I'd have to review the books, again. Make some notes. Ugh. College.

When I met Edward at his car, he pulled me close to his chest for a hug. "What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"I have a quiz on Thursday," I said, resting my chin on Edward's chest.

"Aw. I'm sorry. Are you going to have time to go home tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm just going to have to make some study notes tonight," I said. "I'll read them over on the drive tomorrow."

Edward smiled and kissed my lips. "Good. I need you there with me."

I was completely touched that he just said that. I was trying my hardest to be a supportive and caring and loving fiancé. I hadn't ever really dealt with anything like this, so I was playing it by ear. And I probably shouldn't have gotten upset with him this morning, and I felt bad, but I was scared.

"Really?" I asked. "Even though I hit you this morning?"

"Really." He chuckled. "You actually left a bruise." He pulled up his sleeve, and showed me the angry red, purple mark.

"Oh, my god, Edward. I'm so sorry." I covered my mouth and felt my face burn. "I feel horrible."

"Don't. I made you worry, and I can't apologize enough."

"Should we call it even?" I asked, making Edward smile.

"Absolutely. Come on. I'll even buy you lunch. What are you up for?"

"I'm a cheap date. McDonalds."

Edward laughed. "Cheap, but beautiful." We left campus for our lunch, and then headed to Wal-Mart to get Alice her toys. It was Edward's late night with his lab, and I had a lot of homework, so we figured lunch would be the best time to pick them up.

Edward saw what he wanted to get his baby sister right away. It was a huge, soft, brown teddy bear that was cuddly and opened up into a pillow. It would be great for her to lay on, and snuggle with in the hospital.

"What else?" Edward asked, walking up and down the aisles, with his bear under his arm. I giggled, loving that he spoiled Alice, so much. "Oh, she likes Barbie dolls. But, I don't know which ones she has."

"Well, as a girl, and the best friend, I think I can help you out," I said, making Edward laugh. "I've played with Alice's dolls all summer. And, I can tell you that she does not have this one." I took a Tea Party Princess Barbie Doll off the shelf and passed it to Edward. "She'll love this one because you call her princess."

Edward leaned down to kiss my lips. "It's perfect."


	130. Good Luck and Girl Talk

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I'm so excited about the Twireader Eighty-One Facebook page! You are all great! Make sure to friend me if you haven't. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 130 - Good Luck and Girl Talk<strong>

We had just parked back at the school about twenty minutes before our next classes when Edward's cell phone rang. "Hello," he said. He smiled. "You're so welcome, princess. How are you feeling, Al?"

I smiled as Edward reached over to squeeze my hand. "Well, you're a tough cookie. Dad's going to take care of you. Yeah, I'll tell her. Good luck. I love you, Alice. Bye."

Edward ended the call and stuffed his phone in his pocket. He leaned back against the seat and let out a deep breath. I turned in my seat and rubbed his chest. "How is she?"

"She's good. Scared, but she's hanging in there. She got the flowers, and she wanted me to thank you and tell you that she loves you so much."

"Aw." I set my hand over my heart and smiled. "I love her, too."

Edward picked up my hand and pressed a kiss to my palm. "Thank you, Bella. For everything. These last couple of days have been hard, and I wouldn't have made it through without you. You are incredible. I'm so lucky to have found you."

I reached up and wiped a stray tear from my eye. "That means a lot to me, Edward. I know this has been hard for you, being away from your sister. But, I'm glad you know you can lean on me. I'm here for you, forever."

Edward leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "I know. I love you."

"I love you, too." I stole another kiss, and Edward smiled, genuinely. I adored his smile and I had definitely been missing it.

We walked into school together, and I squeezed Edward's hand. "Does Alice know we're coming tomorrow?" I asked him.

"No," he said, smiling. "Liam knows, but that's it. So, it should be fun to surprise everyone." I smiled back at him. I knew he was really excited to get home. And, I was too. Mostly for Edward's sake. He wouldn't relax until he saw his sister.

I couldn't wait until this was behind us. I hated stress and worry and sadness. But, this was one of those 'for better for worse' moments. Our engagement was practice for marriage. And life wasn't always going to be happy.

But, I was sure as heck going to try to keep it that way. I was still disappointed in myself for my reaction this morning. I knew Edward was stressed. But, he needed to work with me, too. And I think he got that, now. But, hey, we were young and we were learning. We'd figure it all out.

My history class was interesting, which made it go by faster. And it seemed that Dallas was picking me in front of the college in no time.

"Hey, sweetie," she said, leaning over across the seat to kiss my cheek. "I saw Edward coming in as I left, this morning."

"Yeah. He apologized and I punched him," I admitted. It wasn't my proudest moment, but I figured I'd feel better if I talked about it.

"Uh oh," she said. "So are you guys fighting?"

"No. We don't really fight. I just explained how he scared me when he just took off without a note. He apologized, but I don't really blame him. His family is his whole world."

"Bella. You're part of his family, now. And he has to consider you, too. He's marrying you," Dallas said.

"He knows that," I said, smiling. "We've had some good talks, today. And it was a mistake. I'm not going to hold it against him."

"You're a good fiancé," Dallas said, smiling.

"I try," I said, shrugging. "I just want to be there for him. I want him to know he can count on me, to tell me the things that are bothering him."

"He'll learn," she said, winking at me, as we pulled up to the apartment.

Dallas came upstairs with me and sat on our bed while I gathered up mine and Edward's clothes, towels and sheets. She giggled. "I love how you have so much stuff from Victoria's Secret."

"Yeah, well, I have one word for you. Edward."

She smiled. "Yeah. Boys have a lot of fun in our store."

I smiled. "I think Edward is embarrassed to be in the store, but he wants me to have the panties."

"Every man has his weakness," she said. "It's lingerie for some, bras for others. And it sounds like Edward is a panty man."

I giggled. "I don't know if he'd like that nickname."

Dallas laughed. "Well, maybe it's already stuck."

I giggled as we walked down to Dallas' place to get her clothes. "He's going to love you."

"I am pretty great," she laughed. "But speaking of love…"

"No way," I said. "Already?" Kel and Dallas had only been dating for a couple of weeks, but they'd hit it off so quickly, so easily. Kel was great with Bryce from what I'd seen. And, hey, I believed in love at first sight. Sometimes, a girl just sort of knew.

"Kel is amazing. He's sweet, sexy, drop dead gorgeous."

"That helps," I said, making her laugh, as we sorted our clothes into washing machines. "What does Bryce think of him?"

"She's shy, but she's really taken to him. He gives her piggy back rides. He's a father figure for her. All little girls need a daddy. A man to look up to. To feel safe with. To protect them."

"So, what does Kel think about being put in the daddy role?"

"I don't know. We've never really talked about it like that." Dallas sighed. "I don't want him to think that I'm with him just so my daughter has a replacement dad. But I am a mom. I can't pretend that it isn't an issue for me.

"It's my job to make sure she's happy, comfortable, stable. And I have to look out for her before myself."

"And you see all that in him?"

"I really do. He's so understanding. Like, the babysitter cancelled last week, and we were supposed to go out to a nice restaurant. Kel just shrugged it off. He took off his tie, rolled up his cuffs and sat with Bryce at the table. They coloured while I made grilled cheese sandwiches.

"He's amazing, Bella. He's everything my ex wasn't. He saw our daughter as a burden. But, Kel is really relaxed. He goes with the flow. It's nice."

"And you're glowing," I added, making her smile wider. "I'm happy for you. I'm happy for Kel, too."

"Yeah. He's a good guy. A very sexy guy, too." She said, biting her lip. We looked at each other, and then laughed.

"And he's good in bed?"

"Oh, god, Bella. His hands," Dallas all but squealed, making me laugh. "We went all the way this weekend. For the first time. Which is why I wanted to hang out. I needed to gush."

"I'm glad you thought of me. This is nice." I flopped down in one of the chairs. "I love Edward, but girl talk is awesome."

Dallas smiled. "I know, right?" She reached in her purse and pulled out five different colours of nail polish. She picked red, and started painting her nails. I grabbed a nice pale purple, and shook the bottle.

"So? Do I get any details?"

She laughed. "Like what? How big he is? Because, Bella, he's-"

"Eek," I screamed, making us both laugh. "I don't want to know those kind of details. I live across the hall from the guy. I'll blush every time I see him if I know too much."

"I think you're still going to blush."

"Probably," I said, smiling.

"But, yeah. Kel spent the night on Saturday. He'd been over for dinner. Bryce was asleep by eight, so Kel and I snuggled on the couch, watching a movie. I got a little handsy, and we ended up making out. Kel pulled my tank top off, and before I knew it, my bra was gone, too."

She smiled. "His mouth is as good as his hands, Bella."

I giggled, covering my red cheeks. "So, you did it on the couch?"

She laughed. "No. He asked if I was ready. If it was okay for us to take the next step with Bryce being home."

"That's sweet."

"I know. And that's what made me sure I was ready. I told him as long as we weren't too loud, that it would be fine. And, Bella. It was so much more."

I smiled as I blew on my fingernails. Dallas and Kel were a beautiful couple. And I was happy that two of my friends had found each other and created such an amazing relationship in so short a time.

All this talk of sex and love, and I was craving Edward. I wanted to hold him in my arms and just make sure he knew how much I loved him. I wanted to feel the warmth of his body against my chest, to smell his delicious scent, taste his sweet lips, and tell him that loved and needed him. That I wasn't upset with him, and that I was sorry for my reaction this morning.

Tonight, before we went back to Forks, I wanted to make love to my fiancé.


	131. Sweetness

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 131 - Sweetness<strong>

While Dallas and I were waiting for our clothes to dry, I got a text from Edward. _'I'm going to be a little late. I'll bring home dinner. I love you.' _

Edward's lab let out at six, so he probably wouldn't get home until seven or later. I wondered why he wasn't coming straight home. I would have gladly cooked for him. I wondered what he was up to? Was it a school project?

"What's wrong?" Dallas asked. "You're frowning."

"Oh, sorry. It's Edward. He's not coming right home tonight."

"At least he told you, this time," she said.

"True," I said, smiling. "He's a quick learner, huh?"

"He is. And I'm sure Edward is doing something sweet. It's his thing, right?" Dallas asked.

I smiled wider. "Sweetness is his thing. He's an amazing man. I just wish he'd tell me when he'll be home."

"Call him. Ask."

I dialled Edward's cell number and brought my legs up to my chest. "Hey, baby girl," he said sounding excited to hear from me. It made me smile that I had that affect on him. "How's girl time?"

"Really good," I said, biting my lip. "But, I miss you. Where are you, my hot, sexy, delicious man?"

His tone changed from happy and carefree. Now he just sounded really turned on. "Oh, I'm just picking something up. I'll be home soon, gorgeous."

"Good. I need you," I breathed. I looked up at Dallas and she was smiling at me, covering her mouth so she didn't giggle too loudly. "And now you're not coming right home, and I thought maybe you were avoiding me."

"Shit, Bella. I'd never avoid you." He voice sounded strained. He was turned on. A lot. "Do you want me to just forget everything and come home?"

"No. Do what you have to do," I said, smiling. "But, hurry, lover."

"Dammit, Bella. Don't do that. I'm in public, and you're making it hard for me to walk."

I giggled. "I'm sorry. Or, am I?"

"Don't apologize. I'll be home as soon as I can. And then, I can't be held responsible for what I do to you." I felt my face heat up in excitement. "I love you, Bella. Really."

"I love you, too," I said before hanging up.

"Bella. What the hell?" Dallas asked, smiling, when I hung up. "That was hot. Even I'm turned on."

I started laughing. "I don't know. We've been stressed. Edward's sister had surgery today, and we're going to make a trip home tomorrow. I guess I'm just a little over emotional."

"And it's coming out as lust?" Dallas asked, smiling at me.

"I guess so," I giggled. "Things have been tense and I think we just need to reconnect, you know?"

"Aw, sweetie. Come on. Let's get our laundry and go back upstairs. You and your man need some lovin'."

I laughed at myself, a little surprised by my forwardness in front of Dallas. But, there was something about her that made me feel really comfortable. "Maybe you should call Kel, too."

"I think I just might," she said, making me smile, as we folded our laundry.

I went upstairs and put away our laundry. I got out my homework and started working on a study sheet, but I was having trouble concentrating. I needed my babe. So, I went to our room, and changed into my blue satin nightie and purple lace panties.

When I heard the front door, I flew out of my chair and ran to greet Edward at the door. I pulled him into my arms and squeezed him as hard as I could. He laughed at my reaction, in shock, I think. He set his bags down and wrapped me into a tight hug. He pressed a long, sweet kiss to the top of my head.

"Hey, honey," he whispered. "You look beautiful. So sexy."

I peeked up at his face, and smirked. "That was the point," I said, winking at him.

"Mm. Let me get a better look," he said, holding my shoulders and pulling me back. He let his eyes move over my body. It was a hot caress, it made me shiver, made me want his touch, crave it. "Perfection, Bella. Really."

He lifted me up bridal style and carried me over to the futon. He sat down, holding me on his lap. He kissed my forehead. "I love you. And not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?"

I set my head on his shoulder, wrapped my arms tightly around his chest. "I love you, Edward. And I know things have been a little crazy. I think the stress of Alice's surgery is really getting to us.

"But, despite all of that, and college and homework and family and just life, I want you to know that I love you and I need you. Always. Nothing else would matter if I didn't have you."

"That would kill me, Bella," he said, caressing my cheek with the back of his fingers. "We're not breaking up. Ever." He titled my chin up and kissed my lips. "You have me, forever, Bella. I show you that, enough, right? Tell you?"

"Of course you do. I just hope that you know how I feel."

Edward rubbed my back. "I love you, angel. And I do know. But it feels really good to hear you say it." He leaned in to suck at my bottom lip, and I smiled. "And if I would have known what you were wearing, I wouldn't have stopped at the mall after school."

"The mall?" I asked, sitting up to look at his face. "Is that where you were?"

He chuckled. "It was. I was shopping for you. I felt bad about this morning, and I wanted to buy you something fun."

"Well, now I feel worse about hitting you."

"Don't, Bella, okay? We need to stop this guilt. Mistakes happen, misunderstandings happen. We're learning." He kissed the end of my nose. "Now do you want your surprise?"

I smiled. "Of course. I love presents."

He slid me onto the couch, and ran to get the bags. I smiled when I saw the Victoria's Secret bag. I opened it and giggled. "Panties." There had to be at least fifteen different pairs. They were gorgeous. There were bikini cut ones with little crystal accents, sheer pairs, and of course lace.

"The other night, we were talking about your underwear, and I think I said that you couldn't have too many pairs of panties."

I giggled at Edward's explanation, and kissed his soft lips. "Thank you. I love them, panty man."

He chuckled. "Panty man?"

"Yeah. Dallas sort of came up with the nickname for you. And apparently, she was right on the money."

"So, you were talking about me, huh?" he asked, smiling.

"Of course. You were warned."

He chuckled and slid his hand up my bare thigh. "If that's my nickname, maybe you'd better let me see which pair you've got on." He lifted my baby doll, and groaned. "Mm. Lace. You know the way to my heart."

"You're heart wasn't what I was trying to affect, tonight," I said, doing my best at sounding flirty and sexy.

"Really?" he asked, taking the bag of panties from my hand and setting it on the coffee table. He turned and somehow rolled us, so I was on my back and he was on top of me. He pushed his hips forward, settling between my legs.

"Ah, Edward," I breathed.

"If not my heart, what were you trying to affect?" he asked, nuzzling his nose behind my ear.

Edward pressed a kiss to my neck, and rolled his hips. I was falling to pieces, and it felt so good. Edward's body felt so incredible against mine. This was exactly what I needed. What we both needed.

"I wanted to turn you on," I said, smiling. "And I think I've succeeded."


	132. Gossip

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you for your reviews and for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 132 - Gossip<strong>

"God, you taste good, baby girl," Edward breathed into my neck. We'd just made love on the futon, but neither of us had made any effort to move. Edward was currently kissing my neck and shoulder, and our fingers were still intertwined.

"Mm," I hummed, because, really, my mind was blank. I was loved, satisfied and in a state of complete bliss.

"You okay, there?" Edward asked, pulling back to look at my face and smile at me.

I giggled. "Better than okay, actually."

"Good." He pressed a kiss to my lips and I smiled.

"Do that, again."

"This?" he asked, before kissing me, again.

"Yeah. One more."

Edward chuckled, before giving me what I asked for. He inched up and started kissing me harder, more passionately. It was like I'd created a monster. But, kissing monsters named Edward were nothing to complain about.

He pulled back slowly and smiled at me. "I love you, angel," he whispered, before kissing me, again.

I smiled. "I love you, too."

"Are you hungry? I did bring dinner," he asked, groaning as he sat up.

I bit my lip as I stared at my naked fiancé. So yummy. He caught me staring and winked, before leaving for the bathroom. I giggled and got up, slipping my baby doll back on. I walked to the kitchen and found the Subway bag. Edward bought sandwiches.

I set them on a plate to reheat them, and leaned into the fridge to get a couple of cans of coke. I smiled when I felt Edward's hands on my hips. "Now that's a pretty sight," he said, kissing my shoulder

"My bum?" I asked, giggling as I turned in his arms. He was wearing nothing but black boxers, and he looked so sexy.

"Hell, yeah, your bum." He kissed me and wrapped me tightly in his arms. "I see you found dinner."

I giggled. "You made me hungry."

"You made _me _hungry," he said, tucking my head under his chin. He held me for a minute. "Alice is out of surgery," he added, quietly.

I tipped my head up to look at him. "How did it go?"

"Really good. She's still out of it, I guess. My dad thinks she'll be sleeping for the rest of the night."

"Aw. I'm glad she's okay. I was worried."

"I know," he said, rubbing my back. "I love you for that."

The microwave beeped at us, signally our dinner was ready. We went to the futon to eat. The TV was on, but it was just background noise to me. "You're fingernails look pretty," Edward said, making me smile. "I like the colour."

"Lilac," I said, smiling. "Thank you."

"So, you girls talked about panties, huh?"

I giggled. "I can't talk about it. You're a boy."

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "That bad, huh?" he asked before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Well, I do know that Dallas and Kel have stepped things up in their relationship." Okay, so I felt bad for keeping secrets. Fiancés didn't do that. There were no secrets. So, I had to give him some news.

"Really?" he said, sounding very interested. I giggled, and he smiled. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just think it's adorable how you much you love gossip."

His cheeks turned a little bit pink and I kissed his shoulder. "They're our friends. I'm interested," he said, making me smile. "And, stepped up their relationship, how?"

"They had sex, if you must know."

"Huh."

"There's no judging in girl talk."

He laughed. "I'm not judging. I'm just surprised they haven't been, you know, having sex, already."

"You're basing this on Kel. But Dallas told me before that she wanted to take things slower with him. For her daughter's sake."

"That's sweet," Edward said, smiling. "I'm happy for them."

"Yeah. Dallas has been alone for so long. And, she said Kel is really good with Bryce."

"Yeah, I never would have thought that when we first met him in August," Edward said.

"Well, when you find the right one, you make changes to make things work, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said, shrugging. "I mean, I'm glad it worked for them. But, I don't think we changed. We've grown, but you're still the same happy, caring, beautiful, amazing girl I met in March. I don't think I've changed, either. You just put up with me."

I smiled, touched at Edward's thoughts on our relationship. "Well, Edward, that's just because we're soul mates," I said, making him smile. "And I love putting up with you."

He laughed, and took a bite out of my sub, as if to prove his point. I leaned over to lick the mayo from his bottom lip, and then smirked at his shocked expression. "If fact, Mr. Cullen, putting up with you is one of my favourite things to do."

"God, baby, I just want to toss you over my shoulder and carry you to bed."

I giggled, my cheeks hot with both surprise and lust. "I want that, too, but I have homework, first," I said, batting my lashes at him.

"Making me wait, huh?" he asked, winking. "A good way to get me worked up, I suppose."

I covered my mouth as I laughed, so I didn't spit out my dinner. "You're always worked up," I said through my fingers.

"And this from the girl that accosted me in lingerie when I walked in the door."

I laughed, harder. "Okay, okay. I wanted you."

"Past tense?" he asked, winking at me.

"You know what, smarty pants. I think I'm going to do my homework in this nightie, just to tease you."

"Ooh. That is mean," he said, smiling, obviously loving our teasing banter as much as I was. It was nice that things were back to lightheartedness, again. "But, I just might have to punish you when you're finished your study sheet."

"Can't wait."

So, I sat on the couch, in my lingerie, and worked through my novels, making notes and flashcards for the car. And as boring as it was, all I had to do was think of Alice. She was worth the extra effort tonight, so we could go see her tomorrow.

Edward sat beside me reading his Biology book. I had to give him credit. He didn't make a peep to disturb me. The only sound was him turning his pages, or the highlighter running over an important point. He was a good study buddy.

At ten o'clock, I was finally finished. I peeked over at Edward, and he was asleep, already, his head slumped over his book. I slid his book from his hands and set it on the table. I kissed my man, and pushed his shoulders, gently, laying him on the futon. I covered him with nanny's afghan. So adorable.

I wasn't tired, so I went into the kitchen to make Edward and I some Chocolate Chex mix for the drive home and back, tomorrow. It was quick and easy. And, while I was at it, I whipped up an extra batch for my two favourite almost brothers.

I'd just packed it into freezer bags and was washing up the dishes, when, for the second time tonight, Edward wrapped his arms around me. "What are you still doing up? It's late."

I smiled and leaned back into his body. "Cooking. I don't get to do that much, anymore, it seems. I miss it."

He kissed my shoulder. "We'll have to make time for you to do what you love, baby. Even if it means I have to drag out the old guitar and serenade you."

I giggled. "Well, I like the sound of that. How does Thursday night sound to you?"

"Perfect. Miss Swan, you have yourself a date."


	133. Love and Forever

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thanks for everything! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 133 - Love and Forever<strong>

**Wednesday, September 29**

"Mm," I hummed, waking up to Edward's lips on mine.

"Wake up, sleepy head," he whispered, his hand running over my bare stomach. Edward and I had gone to bed at around midnight, after another round of sex, slow and sweet and full of love.

"I want to just lie here, naked, in your arms," I said, rolling over to snuggle up to Edward's chest.

"But, you have a class, lover," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I don't want to go," I whined. "You're warm and snuggly."

He laughed. "We could shower together? Would that be enough incentive to get you up?"

"It's a start. What else you got?" I asked, peeking up at his face, with a mischievous smile on my own.

He chuckled. "I could shampoo your long, pretty hair, wash your sexy body. And I might just get a little adventurous in the shower. But, if you don't get up, now, we won't have time."

"A limited time offer?" I asked, nipping at his jaw.

"Yep."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Edward laughed, his eye wide. "I'm not worth getting out of bed for?"

I giggled. "You would be, if I didn't already have you, naked and in bed." I reached under the covers, tracing the backs of my fingers over his hard body. "And turned on."

Edward groaned and ripped the covers off of the bed, like right off. "Eee," I screamed, automatically covering my chest. Edward laughed and jumped out of bed.

"Now, you're cold, naked and alone," he said, smiling at me. "Last chance. Shower?"

"Fine. If you carry me," I said, batting my lashes at him.

Edward smiled and came over to scoop me up in his arms. He groaned exaggeratedly, as if I was heavy, and started for the bathroom. "You know, Isabella, if you're going to be this much work to wake up for the next sixty plus years, I might have to retract my proposal."

I gasped. "You wouldn't," I said.

"Never," he said, setting me down in the bathroom. He leaned in to the shower to start the water, and I grabbed his bum cheeks in both hands.

"You'd better not."

He turned around to hug me. "I will happily drag you out of bed, every single morning for the rest of our days, together."

"Well, you make it so fun, I'll just have to keep making it a challenge for you," I said, stepping into the shower. "Come on, handsome," I said, reaching out to take his hand. "I'll scrub your back."

So, after a little fun in the shower, and a quick pop tart, Edward and I headed off to the college for my eight o'clock class. It went quickly. I was assigned a new novel, but that was the life of an English major.

Edward met me at the door with a kiss, and we rushed home to pick up Robbie, Alice's gifts and the Chex mix. We were on the road by nine thirty, and were hoping to get to Forks around lunchtime.

I had my feet on the dash, and was quietly flipping through my flashcards as we drove down that familiar stretch of highway. Edward reached over and set his hand on my thigh, giving it a soft squeeze. "Read those out loud," he said. "I'm bored and lonely."

I smiled and looked up at his profile, lit from the left by the morning sun. He was gorgeous, sexy stubble covering a strong jaw, adorable ears and gorgeous eyes. Okay, so his eyes were covered with his sunglasses, but I knew they were gorgeous.

"I am being boring," I said, patting his hand. "Worst fiancé, ever."

He chuckled. "After we made love twice last night, and once this morning, I would hardly say you're the worst fiancé. In fact, I'm fairly certain that makes you the best fiancé. Ever."

I smiled. "So, basically, what you're saying, is that you're using me for my body?"

Edward laughed. "Well, yours is a very sexy body. No one in their right mind could blame me," he teased, trying to be serious. But, I could hear the laughter in his voice.

I adored this side of our relationship. We could be sweet, romantic, serious, supportive, comforting, but nine times out of ten, it was light hearted. Edward made life fun. I always wanted to be around him.

I loved him, but it was more than that. He truly was my best friend. He made me smile and laugh. Edward was happiness incarnate. I craved him every second. He was my addiction. One that I would never quit.

Edward looked over at me quickly, before turning his attention back to the highway. "You know I'm teasing, right? I'm with you for so many reasons."

I smiled, adoring that he always checked I knew he was joking. He was never careless with my heart, mind or feelings. "It's my cooking, too, right?"

Edward laughed, and took my hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back of it. "Damn right."

We pulled up to the hospital in Forks at around one o'clock. Edward was practically bouncing on the elevator ride up to the third floor. It was adorable. We knew Alice was alright, but seeing her would really put Edward's mind at ease.

He'd been worried since Sunday. And a stressed Edward made for a stressed Bella. So, to say I was looking forward to reuniting brother and sister was an understatement.

"Hey, princess," Edward said, peeking into the hospital room.

"Edward," Alice said, a wide smile on her face. "Mom. Edward's here."

Alice was in bed, messy hair, wearing a cute pink hospital gown. Her blankets were tucked around her, and she had a few toys at her feet. It was tough seeing her in bed, like this, as a patient, but the smile on her face made me realize that the worst was over.

Edward chuckled, as we walked into the room. Esme and Liam were sitting in chairs beside Alice's bed, and Carlisle, in his white doctor's coat, was standing beside them with a clipboard in hand.

"Kids," Esme said, flying out of her chair to pull us both a into a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise. We wanted to check on Al," Edward said, kissing his mom's cheek. Carlisle squeezed Edward's shoulder on his way to his baby sister. Edward leaned over Alice to kiss her forehead. "How are you feeling, princess?"

"I'm okay," she said. "I had to have an operation."

Esme had her arm around my shoulders as we watched Alice tell her big brother everything that had happened to her this week. And Edward, holding Alice's hand tightly, listened to every single word.

Esme kissed my cheek. "Thank you for coming. This means everything to her." Her eyes welled up, and I pulled her in a hug.

"To Edward, too. He's been worried sick," I whispered. She nodded and rubbed my back. I could tell how exhausted she was. Having her only daughter in the hospital must have been terrifying for Esme. Honestly, she looked as though she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were dark and she was pale.

"Bella, Bella," Alice called. I smiled and walked over to give her a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Look at all the flowers," she said, pointing to the table at back of the room.

"I see you're very popular," I said, making her smile.

"Yeah. I got some from you guys, some from mom and dad, some from Uncle Liam, Nanny, Grandpa, Gram and Pop and even my teacher at school."

"Wow, Al," Edward said, a smile as wide as Alice's on his face. "Bella and I thought you might like some presents, too." I passed Edward the gift bag and he pulled out the giant teddy bear.

Alice gasped and hugged it to her chest. "It's so soft. I love it," she said, smiling at us. "I'm going to name him Dr. Bear, because I already feel better."

"I'm glad to hear it," Edward said. He reached up and smoothed Alice's hair off of her forehead.

It was a very fatherly, sweet gesture, and triggered that tightening in my stomach, the feeling that I got whenever I thought about having kids with Edward. It was a feeling that was happening more and more.

I knew we weren't ready for children of our own, but it was moments like this that cemented in mind those amazing feelings of love and forever.


	134. Alice

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I'm posting a little early because it's Father's Day! Have a great day! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 134 - Alice<strong>

Edward and I played dolls with Alice for about an hour. Liam took Esme back to the house for a bit of a break. She wanted to shower and have a quick nap. She had slept at the hospital with Alice the night before, and I couldn't imagine it was a very good night's rest. I was glad we were here to help her out a bit.

"Dr. Bear, would you like to join me for tea?" Edward said in a high pitched girly voice, as he held Alice's new doll in his hand.

Alice was giggling really hard, and I was laughing right along with her. "That's not her voice," Alice said to Edward.

"What? I think that's a great voice for her," Edward said, winking at Alice.

"No. I think she sounds more like Bella," Alice said, matter-of-factly.

"I call discrimination," Edward said, smiling.

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"It means you're not letting me play because I'm a guy," Edward said, before leaning over to kiss his sister's forehead. "And, once you're all better, and I'm not going to hurt you, you are facing one big tickle attack, Miss Alistair Cullen."

I smiled as I watched Edward tease his sister. I was so thankful that we had made this trip home. Family was good for the soul, and even though we had to head back to Seattle after dinner, it was nice to just be here.

"My name's not Alistair," Alice said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I'm pretty sure if you were born a boy, that's what mom and dad would have called you," Edward said, making her smile.

"I'm going to ask dad," she said.

"Ask me what?" I turned around to see Carlisle walking into the room, still in his doctor's coat.

"Edward said if was a boy, you and mom were going to name me Alistair," Alice said, making me and Edward laugh.

Carlisle laughed with us. "No. If you had been born a boy, your mom was going to name you Tanner."

"Really?" Edward said, smiling. "I like that name. Let's trade Alice in for a boy."

Carlisle smiled at Alice's shocked face. "Never. She's my favourite kid," he said, winking at me. "Just don't tell the others," he stage whispered.

Alice giggled, again, at Edward's face. He was pouting. "I thought I was the favourite."

"Maybe I'll be the favourite once I become a Cullen," I said, batting my eyelashes and making Edward laugh.

Carlisle gave me a hug. "I can see that happening. Girls are easy to love." Alice and I giggled and Edward frowned at us. I loved this family.

"Where's my favourite sister?" I smiled when I heard Emmett's voice from outside the door.

"Hey, brothers," Edward said, when Jasper and Emmett walked into the room. He got up and gave the boys a hug at the same time. It was a cute little Cullen group hug.

"What are you guys doing here? Skipping school?" Emmett asked, excitedly, before giving me a hug. Both the boys looked so thrilled to see Edward in the middle of the week.

"They came to see me, and bring me presents," Alice said, smiling proudly.

Jasper came over to hug me, too. "Hi, Bella. Did you guys bring Robbie?"

"Yeah. He's back at your house with Uncle Liam and your mom," I told him.

"That kitten is going to be ticked at us for making him drive all the way back to Seattle tonight," Edward said. "His whole day in the carrier."

"Um, we could keep him," Jasper offered. "I mean, you'll be back on Friday for him."

Edward looked at me, his eyebrows up. He was okay with the idea. "That actually might be a good idea," I agreed. "Plus, Robbie loves you," I said, making Jasper smile.

"Yay, the kitty," Alice said, smiling. "Look at the bear I got," Alice said, bragging to her brothers.

"We didn't get presents?" Emmett said, smiling, and he sat at the end of Alice's bed.

"Actually," I said, opening my huge purse. "I made you and Jasper a big bag of Chex mix," I said, pulling out the snacks and passing it to Emmett.

"Awesome," Emmett said, tearing open the bag and taking a huge handful. "Thanks, Bella. Love you."

"Of course," I said, smiling. "I love you, all, too."

"Oh, my whole family is here," Esme said, walking back into the room with Liam at her side. "What a beautiful sight." Carlisle came over to kiss Esme on the lips, and she smiled warmly. She looked a lot more rested and happy.

"Are you coming home with us, tonight?" Edward asked his Uncle Liam.

"Uh, yeah. I have a date tomorrow night," he said, smiling excitedly, his eyebrows moving up and down.

"Tanya?" Esme asked, grinning.

"Oh, shit. I mean shoot," Edward said. "Tanya gave me a gift for you, Alice."

"Oh, that's so sweet," Esme said, her hand on her heart. "I think you've got a keeper, baby brother," she said, rubbing Liam's shoulder.

He laughed. "Let me date her, first, huh, Essy?"

"Where's my present?" Alice asked, smiling mischievously. "From my Aunty Tanya."

Liam laughed. "God, kid. You're a Cullen," he said, winking at his niece.

"It's in my backpack in the trunk," Edward said, getting up. He squeezed Alice's hand. "Be right back." Edward ran out of the room, and I smiled after him. We'd been a little busy last night and this morning for Edward to have mentioned Tanya's gift.

"So, is Tanya pissed about the cancellation on Monday?" Liam asked me. He looked up at Alice and laughed. "Language. I know, I know," he said, making her laugh.

"No, she's not mad. I think she was worried that you were making up an excuse at first, but she understands. She's a really sweet girl, Liam. I like her."

"My Aunty Tanya?" Alice asked, making everyone laugh.

"Not yet, pumpkin," Liam said, squeezing her toes through the blanket.

"Look who I found in the hallway." We all looked up at the door when we heard Edward's voice. He was standing with Alice's adorable little friend, Mikey B., and a handsome blonde man, that I assumed to be his dad, Jack. Little Mikey looked so cute standing there with a bunch of three red carnations in his hand.

"Mikey," Alice yelled out, excitedly. Mikey smiled, but looked a little scared to walk up to the hospital bed. I couldn't blame him. Hospitals were scary places.

"You want to give your friend her flowers?" Jack asked his son. Mikey nodded, but took his dad's hand.

"I'm the same Alice, Mikey. Don't be scared." I teared up a little, just watching how mature she was. How sweet and comforting she was to her friend, especially, when she was the one recovering from surgery.

"I hope you feel better, Alice," Mikey said, passing Alice the flowers.

"Thanks. I like these."

"You do? I picked them out myself," Mikey said, looking pretty proud of himself.

Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pressing a sweet kiss to my cheek. That hug felt really good in the moment. I knew he saw my tears, even though they were happy ones. But, I appreciated his sweetness, nonetheless.

Mikey only stayed for about five minutes, telling Alice about something that happened at recess, before he and his dad left. I was glad they came, though, as it really seemed to make Alice happy.

Edward walked over to Alice and pinned something to her nightgown. "This little guardian angel is from Tanya," he said. "She told me to tell you that she's thinking of you and she hopes you feel better soon."

"Well, isn't that just priceless," Esme said, making Liam chuckle. And if I wasn't mistaken, his blushed a little.

"And, Uncle Liam, Tanya told me to tell you that she'll see you tomorrow night at six," Edward added. "Oh, and she's thinking about you, too."


	135. Best Idea

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 135 - Best Idea<strong>

We hung out at the hospital until around five o'clock. Alice was starting to fall asleep, so Edward gave her a gentle hug. "I love you, princess. I'll see you on Friday. You get better for me, okay?"

She grumbled in her sleep a little, but mumbled out an "okay." I went over to smooth her hair and kiss her forehead, before the whole Cullen clan headed out to for a quick pizza, together.

Emmett talked about his big game that was only two days away, and Jasper told us about something cute Maria said at lunch. I loved those boys, and I enjoyed every moment we spent with them, even if it was just a quick slice or two of pizza.

I called my dad, and he and Heidi stopped by the restaurant to share dinner with us, uniforms and all.

My dad, huge smile on his face, came over to give me a tight hug. "What are you doing home?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"We came to see Alice," I told him, squeezing him right back.

"How's she doing?" Heidi asked.

"I think I'll bring her home tomorrow," Carlisle said, smiling. "She's laughing and happy and seems to feeling just fine. She had laparoscopic surgery, so recovery time is faster. I think she'll be happier in her own room."

"Can she come to my game?" Emmett asked.

"I'll carry her if I have to, Em," Edward told his brother. "No one is missing your big game."

"Wicked," he said, high fiving Edward.

At six, after goodbye hugs, Edward and I, sans kitten, with Liam following in his car behind us, headed back to Seattle. I was tired and just wanted to sleep, but Edward looked just as tired, so I had to keep him awake.

"So, did you know I'm wearing a new pair of panties today?" I asked Edward, tilting my head to face him, but not having the energy to lift my head off the headrest.

Edward chuckled, and softly rubbed his hand over my thigh. "Get some sleep, baby girl."

I frowned at him, after a long blink. "That wasn't sexy?" I asked. I covered my mouth as I yawned.

"You're always sexy, Bella. But you're slurring your words together. You're tired. Sleep, angel."

"Am not," I said, rubbing my eyes. "It's only eight o'clock."

"I know, but we've had a long day. You don't need to fight it."

"But, don't you want to know which panties I picked out?" I asked, sliding my hand over to his upper thigh.

"Of course I do."

"Mm. I'd rather show you," I said, smiling at his sexy face.

Edward laughed. "Baby. You're delirious. Sleep."

I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. "Fine. I'm not going to show you when we get home."

"You sleep with me. In the same bed. I'm going to see them."

"Maybe I'll wear sweatpants to bed. Or, maybe I'll sleep on the futon."

"With Uncle Liam? I don't think so."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," I giggled, having forgotten about Liam coming home. I must have been really tired.

"Don't worry about it," he said, even though I could have sworn I heard a touch of the old jealous Edward, I hadn't seen in while. "Take off your pants. Show me your panties." Hmm. Demanding Edward was coming out to play. I liked him, too.

"Right here?" I asked and bit my lip. "In the car?" I was trying to gauge whether of not he was serious, or if he was just fooling around. His order came out of nowhere. One minute he was telling me to sleep, the next, he wanted me undressed.

"Yeah," he said. "Right here. Right now."

"What if someone sees?"

"No one is going to see." And here was Edward's mischievous smile. "Come on, baby."

"Okay. I'll do you this one favour, but you owe me," I said, completely wide awake now. My heart was pumping the adrenalin through my body.

"I'll give you anything you want, Bella. You know that." He smiled at me, sweetly, and then winked. "But, now you've got me worked up and I'm dying to see your body, sexy girl."

"Mm," I hummed, reaching for the zipper on my jeans. Edward glanced over quickly and smiled at me. "Wait. Maybe I am tired," I said, with a smile. "I think I'll take that nap."

Edward laughed loudly. "You're going to do that to me? Tease me?"

I giggled. "I think I'm just trying to get you to punish me when we get home," I said, letting my fingers slide up between his legs, caressing him, earning a groan.

"Deal. Just, baby, please."

I laughed, again, loving that this moment had started with Edward being in control, and just a few minutes later, I had all the power. But, I loved my fiancé and I was going to give him exactly what he wanted.

I popped the button and then pulled down the zipper. It took a little wriggling, but I got my jeans off of my hips, a little more struggling, and I got my jeans pulled down my legs, until they were wrapped around my ankles.

"That was harder than it looked," I said, making both Edward and I laugh. "You know, with the seatbelt."

"I'll bet. I'm sorry," he said, smiling and not looking the least bit sorry. He reached over to trace his fingertips over my bare inner thigh. I groaned. His cool fingers on my hot skin felt so good. "Pull your top up, baby. I can't see."

Edward was almost breathless at this point. He looked so turned on, I couldn't wait to get him back into our bed. I couldn't even figure out what had gotten into him, but I really liked it.

I kicked my jeans off of my feet and spread my legs open, as my hands slid up my black tank top, pulling the hem up so Edward could get a good view.

"Mm, pink lace," he all but growled. "Beautiful, Bella. But, shit. We still have a good half hour of driving." The fingers of his left hand tensed around the steering wheel.

"You could always pull over," I said, reaching down to rub the back of his hand, that was squeezing my thigh.

"I can't. My uncle is following us."

"That's a little anti climactic," I said, teasing him. "I take my pants off and you're not even going to touch me?"

"I have the most important passenger on Earth in this car," he said, making me smile at his sweetness.

"Um, I have an idea," I said, my face hot with embarrassment at the thought I'd just had.

Edward glanced over at my face and smiled. "I'd love to hear it, honey. But, don't be embarrassed. You know you can say anything to me, right?"

"I know, but still," I said.

"You want me to guess?" he asked, smiling. "Dirty talk?"

I laughed. "No. Don't guess. You're going to make me blush harder." I pressed my hands to my cheeks to will away the colour.

He chuckled. "I have no idea how you can be so fun and so sexy at the same time, but I love it, Bella. Really."

"Aw. Thanks. I was thinking the same thing about you."

"Good, now quit changing the subject. Your idea?"

I picked up Edward's hand in mine. "I was wondering if you'd let me guide your hand, um, over my body?"

"Hell, yeah," he said, smiling widely.

I laughed. "Okay. Uh, are you sure you can concentrate on the road?"

"I'm a born multitasker. Use my hand, lover. I want to make you feel good." I bit my lip and nodded as I moved Edward's hand between my legs. We both groaned at the same time. "Mm. You're so hot, babe. Like you're skin is on fire. And the lace, Bella, god it feels so soft over your skin."

I smiled, letting my head loll back on the seat. Edward's fingers, his voice, his sex talk, and the control I had over the situation, all while flying down the highway was a deliriously sexy combination. I figured this was the best idea I'd ever had.


	136. Come Undone

**A/N - Thank you for reading and reviewing! Just a reminder that this is fiction, and what Edward and Bella do is strictly for entertainment purposes. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 136 - Come Undone<strong>

"You're so beautiful when you come undone, like that, Bella," Edward said, as he rubbed my bare thigh with his warm palm. I was trying to catch my breath. My skin, everywhere felt so sensitive. Edward had incredibly talented hands, even though I was the one in control of them.

I hummed and smiled. "I think I could fall asleep now," I breathed, making Edward laugh.

"I'll bet. I'm jealous."

"We're almost home, baby. I'll make you feel good when we get there," I promised.

Edward smiled, but then his face dropped. "What?" I asked.

"We're at the ferry. You'd better get your pants on," he said.

With Edward, the rest of the world disappeared, and I hadn't even noticed where we were. "Crap," I said, scrambling to get my pants back on, which I had pulled inside out in my hurry to get them off.

Edward was chuckling, and I took a second to frown at him. "What? I'm sorry," he said, a smile still pulling at his lips.

"You know this is your fault," I said, lifting my hips to yank my jeans up.

"I know." His answer was serious, and I had only meant to tease him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just. Shit. Bella."

"Calm down," I said, sweetly, rubbing his leg. "What's bothering you?"

"I hate feeling possessive and jealous, and I haven't in a while. And I know it's stupid to have felt that way over Uncle Liam." He let out a deep breath. "I'm just sorry. Because I trust you and I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too, Edward. And you don't have to apologize to me, okay? And, just so you know, I love when you're possessive over me. I think it's sexy. I like being yours."

Edward smiled. "You are the perfect woman for me, Miss Swan," he said, as we pulled onto the ferry.

We sat with Liam on the deck, looking at the lights of Seattle across the water. Edward held me close to his chest to keep me warm. I think he just wanted to be close to me, to touch me.

I didn't like when he worried about things. I understood moments of jealousy. I had them all the time. And sometimes we couldn't rationalize it. I knew that Edward and I would be together forever, and that he loved me and only me. And he knew the same to be true about me. But, we were all human after all.

By the time we got home at nine thirty, it was dark and I just wanted to get into bed with my sexy man. We had classes the next day at nine, so at least we could sleep in a little. I knew this trip would be draining on us, and honestly, was a little crazy to take in the middle of a school week, but it was necessary and I didn't regret going. At all. Edward needed it.

Liam took his phone and went out on the balcony, so I was assuming he was calling Tanya. I hoped all the teasing from the Cullens hadn't put unnecessary stress on Liam and his first date with Tanya. I hoped they took their time getting to know each other. I wanted it to work out for him. He deserved this. Some happiness, some stability.

I took Edward's hand and pulled him into our room. "I want to snuggle," I said, pulling my jeans off for the second time in the hour.

Edward smiled as he watched me pull my bra out from under my tank top. "Your wish is my command, baby girl."

He pulled his clothes off, just leaving his boxer briefs on and crawled into bed with me. "Mm," he groaned as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. "Thank you for today, Bella."

"Of course. It was a great visit," I said, kissing Edward's shoulder. "It helped to see Alice so happy, didn't it?"

Edward smiled. "Oh, yeah. She seems to be doing great." He leaned his head down and kissed my lips. "I love you."

I smiled against his lips. "I love you, too." I slid my hand down his back, slipping my fingers into his underwear.

Edward laughed. "What are you up to?"

"Touching your body." My hand slid to the front, between us, and I let my fingers explore and rub and tease. "Trying to turn you on."

"That's not going to be too difficult, angel," he said, his voice low and sexy. "I have the image of you in just your tank and those pretty lace panties burnt into my mind."

I giggled, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Yeah, I can't believe I did that," I said, burying my face into his shoulder.

Edward chuckled along with me. "Oh, baby girl. It was beautiful. That time this summer when you touched yourself in front of me, god, it was hot. And, only hotter because you trusted me enough to show me that."

He leaned in to kiss my head. "And just now, in the car, it was like that all over again. But instead of your hand, you used mine." He groaned as I squeezed him. "And, Bella. I think that might have been the sexiest thing I've ever seen. You are gorgeous."

I tipped my head up and kissed his jaw. "Thank you," I whispered. "I do trust you. I love you. And I like sharing those kinds of moments with you."

Edward smiled. "I'm glad. Because it drives me crazy. In a good way." He laughed low and in his chest. "Like, I honestly can't believe I made it home with my zipper in tact."

I giggled, setting my forehead on his shoulder. "Oh, my god."

"What?" he laughed. "It's true."

"I know. I believe you."

"You're so cute when you're shy, baby."

"I am not," I mumbled. "I'm nineteen. I shouldn't blush when you say things like that."

"Hey, hey, hey," he said, leaning back to look at my face. "You, Bella Swan, are an incredible woman. You're sweet and sexy, shy and bold, innocent, but guilty as sin. And it's this perfect mix. I've never been so attracted to anyone. You pull me in. And your flushed cheeks are the cherry on top. It's who you are, Bella. And I love you."

I smiled. "Well, when you put it that way…" Edward laughed, and I leaned in to tug at his bottom lip with my teeth. "I want you, Edward Cullen," I breathed, before disappearing under the covers.

I wanted to be close to him. To show him that I loved him as much as he loved me. To taste him, to make him feel good. Because he made me feel like that most beautiful woman alive. The most desirable.

But, I craved him just as much.

I placed a kiss under his belly button, his hip, lower still. It was hot under the covers, and dark, and I couldn't see what I was doing, but I could feel. I ran my hands over him, before pulling his underwear down, just low enough to get the prize inside.

I could hear him moaning above the covers and I knew he was eagerly anticipating my next move. I started slowly, but began pressing light as air kisses to his body, all while massaging, caressing. I wanted to drive him crazy with lust.

I might blush, or embarrass easily, but I loved my fiancé, and I craved him, carnally. I tasted, nipped and licked, until Edward pulled the blanket back. He reached down to take my hands. "Baby, come here," he said, pulling me up his body. He was breathing hard, but he had a huge smile on his face.

He pressed his lips to mine, and rolled over on top of me. "You are so damn hot," he whispered. My tank was off before I knew it and he was attached to my breasts, lips and hands and he took my breath away.

He kissed my lips. "As much as I love your panties." He kissed me twice more. "I'm going to take them off now." He kissed me, again. "Okay?"

I giggled, my chest heaving. "Okay." I lifted my hips and he stripped me of my new panties.

Edward was always incredibly passionate, but right now, it seemed like his desire for me was almost more that he could handle. He got up on his knees to get a condom and smiled down at his face. "I love you," he said, making me smile back.

"I love you, too."

Edward took my hands as he took my body, and captured my cries of pleasure with his mouth. Edward was relentless, and took me up and over the precipice twice before he fell over himself, with me hanging tightly onto his shoulders.

Edward and I made love a lot in the last two months, but I had to say, I had never felt so loved, so wanted, so sexy and desired, as I did in that moment. Edward was animalistic, almost, but in the most loving way, possible.

I fell asleep almost immediately after Edward rolled off of me. I was completely sated and deliriously in love.


	137. Breakfast and A Bribe

**A/N - Happy first day of Summer! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 137 - Breakfast and A Bribe<strong>

**Thursday, September 30**

"Feeding time at the zoo. Wake up, animals."

I groaned and rolled over into Edward's arms when I heard Liam's voice. "So, Liam heard us?" I grumbled, too tired yet to really freak out.

"Probably," he said, chuckling a little. "But he knew the risks of free rent at our place."

"True. You're not embarrassed?" I asked, peeking up at his face.

"That I made love to fiancé? No."

I smiled and buried my face into the crook of Edward's neck. I loved this man, and I felt so special when he spoke from the heart like that. "What time is it?"

"Uh." Edward propped himself up on his elbow. "Six thirty."

"Ugh."

Edward laughed. "I hear that. I'm wiped right out."

"I guess," I said, opening my eyes to peek at face. "You were a little wild last night."

He laughed harder and I couldn't help but smile at the sound of it. "Me? _I_ was wild?"

"Um, yeah. Where were you last night?" I asked, smiling.

"Mm. I was right here with you, sexy girl. And I remember you being little adventurous under the sheets."

I laughed. "Oh, yeah." I stretched my arms and groaned. My muscles were a little stiff.

"You okay, angel?" he whispered, kissing my cheek. "I didn't hurt you?"

"No, I'm good. But, I think I used muscles I didn't know I had."

Edward laughed. "I'll have to work you out more often, then. It would be my pleasure."

"Mm. Okay." I sat up and rolled my neck, before climbing out of bed. I pulled my black tank back on and paired it with a pair of Edward's boxers. I was too tired to put anymore effort into my wardrobe choice for breakfast.

Edward, watching me closely, looking turned on, again, followed suit and pulled on some boxers and a white t-shirt. "You look too sexy," he breathed, walking over to me, tracing his fingers over my stomach.

I grabbed Edward's UW Seattle sweatshirt from his drawer and pulled it over my head. We had company, and I didn't want to make either Edward, nor Liam uncomfortable by dressing inappropriately.

Edward smiled. "You're just getting sexier," he said, winking at me. "You look good in my clothes."

I laughed, taking his hand and pulling him to the door. "Come on. I'm hungry."

We walked into the dining room and Liam had the table set up really pretty. Fresh flowers, fruit salad, apple turnovers, bacon. "Wow," I said, sitting down. "This is amazing, Liam," I said. The amazing display made me forget that Liam's wake up call implied he'd heard Edward and I going at it last night.

"Yeah, I stopped at the bakery after my run," he said, smiling.

"This feels like a bribe," Edward said, making us all laugh.

"Ouch. Your favourite uncle can't bring food on his last day staying over at your place?" Liam asked, sitting down beside us and taking a huge bite of a pastry.

"Well, I suppose he could," Edward said, still not looking convinced.

Liam laughed. "Dammit. You saw right through me."

I giggled, honestly not having seen through Liam's sweet gesture. "I didn't," I admitted. "But, regardless of motive, this is great, Liam. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, _Bella_," he said, winking at me.

"So, what's going on?" Edward asked, before stuffing a slice of bacon into his mouth.

"Okay. Well, I get possession of my place tomorrow," Liam said, smiling widely. "And I was wondering if you guys want to help me move?"

"We have Emmett's game tomorrow," Edward said, shrugging.

"I know," Liam said, laughing. "Hence the bribe. I was hoping I could get your help early morning, and then before lunch after your classes. My furniture is coming, and ah, I need you guys."

"Of course we'll help," I said, volunteering both Edward and myself. "I'm so happy for you, Liam."

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"Yeah, it will be nice to walk around my apartment naked, again," Edward added, making both guys laugh.

"Me, too," Liam said, and they laughed harder.

I just rolled my eyes at them, and shook my head. Liam and Edward were so alike, it wasn't even funny.

"You're marrying him, Bella," Liam said, laughing when Edward punched him in the arm and he dodged the hit just in time. "You still have time to change your mind."

"Well, call me crazy, but I think I'll stick with him," I said, making Edward smile. "So, Liam. You excited about your date tonight?"

He chuckled. "I am. I never get nervous for these kinds of things, but I'm finding myself a little jumpy," he admitted. He wiped his hands on his jeans. "Look at this. My palms are sweating."

Edward smiled and reached over to squeeze his uncle's shoulder in a show of support. "You've already met her at movie night last week. You guys hit it off. She likes you, remember?"

Liam laughed. "Yeah. I know. It's just, uh, I'm a freaking grown man. She's so young. What if I'm not cool enough for her, you know? Like if I start talking about the Copiapo mining accident in Chile, or the recent floods in Pakistan. What if I'm boring?"

"Is the age thing really bothering you?" Edward asked him.

"No. I mean it wasn't. She's a great girl."

"Liam. As a girl, may I offer you some advice?"

"Please," he said.

"Talk about that stuff. The mine or your travel or your views on current events. It's attractive." The guys both smiled at me. They were so cute. "Tanya wants to know you, Liam. She likes you. Show her who you are. You are a great man."

He chuckled. "Thank you." He shook his head. "God, you'd think I'd never been on date before."

Edward laughed. "When was your last date?"

Liam blew out a deep breath. "Um, like date date?" Edward nodded. "Uh, maybe two years ago."

"You haven't dated in two years," I asked, surprised.

"Not in the conventional sense of taking a girl out to get to know her," he said, looking a little embarrassed. "I've been with girls, though." He shook his head, again. "Shit, I'm making myself sound bad."

"No, you're not," I said. "Forget all of that. You are a great man. You can do this."

Liam laughed, and reached over to squeeze my hand. "Thanks. So, speaking of dates, are you two going out tonight?"

Edward winked at me. "Nope. We're staying in," he said. I smiled at him, excited for cooking and Edward's guitar playing. Just the two of us. I couldn't wait.

"Ah, the old married couple. Washing dishes together, to bed by eight."

Edward laughed really hard at that. "Well, you know that's not true."

Liam chuckled, with him. "I know. But you're my nephew. Let me pretend. I don't want to know the truth."

"Aw. I'm going to miss having you here," I said, feeling a little nostalgic, already.

"Honey, I'll be twenty minutes away. And, just think. You'll get your couch back."

Edward smiled. "I'm going to miss you, too, Uncle Liam." It was such an honest confession, it brought tears to my eyes.

"Don't cry," Liam said, pointing at me.

I giggled, as I wiped my eyes. "I think I warned you when you moved in that I would cry when you left." I stood up to clear the table.

Edward got up and wrapped his arms around me. He placed a soft kiss to the side of my neck. "Go get ready for school. I'll clear the table." So sweet. I was going to have to cry more often.

"Thank you," I said, heading to the hallway. "I love you, guys."


	138. The Male Mind

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Sorry this is up late...the puppy needed me and the summer sun distracted me! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 138 - The Male Mind<strong>

"You got ninety five percent?" I asked Edward, as we filed out of our Sociology class with our midterms in hand. Edward just shrugged it off, obviously, and sweetly, trying not to gloat. "I'm engaged to a genius."

He laughed. "Bella. You got eighty eight. You're a genius."

I smiled up at his face. "Thanks. I'm proud of us. For as many gummy treats as we ate, and for just having studied the weekend before the exam, we did pretty darn good."

"We did." Edward smiled, and leaned down to kiss my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too. See you for lunch."

"Good luck on your quiz."

"Thanks, babe," I said, stealing one more kiss before running off to my Children's Lit class. And, apparently, I'd over prepared. The quiz was a breeze. It was nice to get good results for the hard work we put into college.

Edward and I went home for our lunch break and found Liam packing from his two week stay at our place. His pirate trunk was by the front door, along with his duffle bag and some of the bags and boxes of things he'd bought for his new place, sheets, dishes and the like.

"You've sure gathered a lot of stuff," Edward said, as we walked in.

"Yeah, well, I sold everything I had in New York. Starting fresh and all that," Liam said. "It's exciting, isn't it?" I said, smiling. "I feel that way about mine and Edward's things, too."

Liam smiled. "Yeah. I'm liking Seattle so far," he said. "Seems like a great city, great parks to jog in, pretty girls." Liam held his hand out to me when he said it.

I laughed and blushed. "Okay. I'm making grilled cheese sandwiches and soup. Good?"

"Sounds great, baby," Edward said. "Thank you."

"Thanks, Bella," Liam said.

I went in the kitchen to make lunch and I heard the guys talking and laughing. They were always happy, and it made me smile. Life was good when there was so much happiness and love surrounding me.

"So, you have class with Tanya this afternoon, huh?" Liam asked Edward as we ate lunch.

Edward laughed. "Three days a week, actually."

"Oh, quit bragging," Liam said, and I shook my head, laughing.

"He would only be bragging if he was talking about class with me," I said, smiling.

I was proud that I could joke about it now. There was a time a few weeks ago, that I was jealous of the time Edward spent with the gorgeous Tanya. But, now, Tanya and I were friends. I liked her. I trusted her. And it helped matters to know she had the hots for Liam. So all was good on that front.

Edward reached over to rub my thigh. "Darn right, baby girl."

"What's the plan for tonight, Liam?" I asked him. "And I hate to break it to you, but we're going to be in all night."

He laughed. "Ouch. I'm hurt," Liam said, holding his hand over his heart. "I'm not going to do the whole jump into bed thing, this time. I'm a mature adult. I was thinking maybe we'd get some dinner, talk.

"Then maybe if things go well, date number two will be a cup of coffee and then a walk. I can play the whole new in town card. Get her to show me around."

Edward laughed. "That's actually a smart move."

Liam laughed. "Yeah. I've used that one before. When I first moved to New York."

"And it worked?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was the start of my last long term relationship."

I nodded. That must have been with the girl that Liam loved, but it didn't work out because they had different goals in life. Careers that didn't jive. But, this was a good sign. Liam was looking for long term. Looking for a lasting relationship, not just a one night stand, or friends with benefits.

"What are you wearing tonight?" I asked him.

Liam and Edward laughed. "Does it matter?" he asked.

"Um, yeah," I said. "Girls are all about fashion. Tanya is very trendy and cute. She's going to notice."

"You're trying to make me nervous," he said, sitting up straight. He turned to Edward. "She's trying to make me nervous."

Edward laughed. "No, she's not. She's trying to help you." I smiled at Edward. He was so sweet to take my side.

"You have everything packed. What did you leave out for tonight?" I asked him.

"Uh. Jeans, a blue button down, brown shoes, brown belt," Liam said.

Edward nodded. "Sounds good to me."

I giggled. "You guys are so cute."

"So, that means, no on the outfit," Liam said, shrugging.

"The outfit sounds great. But it needs something else. Um, can I rummage in your pirate trunk?" I asked, making the guys laugh.

"Yes, you may. Even though it's just an awesome traveller's trunk. Not one belonging to a pirate," he said, smiling at me. "Just ignore all undergarments and, um, stuff."

I giggled. "Now, I'm scared to look in there."

Liam laughed. "Maybe you should be."

"Okay. Uh, do you have a vest, or blazer, or tie?" I asked. "Why don't you get all that out and I'll look through it."

"Done," he said, getting up and running to the door.

"You're adorable, Bella," Edward said, taking my hand, and placing a kiss on the back of it. "I love you."

"Aw. I love you, too," I said, leaning in to kiss his lips.

"Okay, Bella," Liam said. "Impart your knowledge before you go back to class."

I laughed and got up to look at the clothes Liam had laid out on the back of the futon. "Wow. You have some great stuff," I said, looking through his clothes.

"Well, I did live in New York City," he said. "You would love it there if you're into clothes, sweetheart."

"I'll have to take her, sometime," Edward said, wrapping me in his arms from behind. "Maybe, our first New Year's Eve as a married couple?"

"Mm. That sounds so romantic," I said, tilting my head back so Edward could kiss me.

"Okay, okay. Back to me," Liam said, making Edward laugh.

"The black vest," I said, smiling. "I think it'll look very sexy, which I think is what you're going for, right?"

Liam chuckled. "Absolutely. But, not too sexy."

Edward laughed. "I can't believe I'm part of this conversation."

"Oh, I'll bet you were nervous as hell when you took Bella out the first time," Liam said. I looked up at Edward and he was actually blushing.

"What?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "I definitely put some thought into what I wore. But way before our first date, actually. Once we met eyes in class, I chose my wardrobe carefully every Tuesday and Thursday."

"Aw. Really? That is so adorable, Edward. I always noticed. You looked amazing every single day."

Edward laughed. "And I will admit to going to the mall a lot last semester, too. I think I doubled my wardrobe."

Liam laughed and patted Edward's shoulder. "The things we do for women, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Edward agreed. "And, the hardest part is to make it look like you're not putting the effort in. Like, that's just what you look like, what you wear."

I giggled. "I love the incite into the male mind."

Liam laughed. "Yeah, you don't want to go there."

"No?" I asked, looking up at Edward, smiling at his cute face, basking in the feeling of his strong arms around my body.

"No," he said, agreeing with his uncle. I laughed. Edward might not want to tell me what was going on his head, but, I'd bet anything that I could get him to show me, tonight. And I couldn't wait.


	139. Luck

**A/N - Happy Friday! Don't forget to check out my facebook page. I'm adding banners and photos. Details on my Fanficion profile page. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 139 - Luck<strong>

"So, you don't think purple suede booties with a LBD would be too much? You know, make it look like I'm trying too hard?" Tanya asked me as she walked with Edward and I back to the parking lot. I'd met Edward and Tanya outside their Chem class after History. And, Tanya, just like Liam, was freaking out about wardrobe for their date, tonight.

"No, they sound perfect," I said, reaching over to squeeze her hand. "In fact, I think I want to borrow those shoes."

Tanya laughed. "Anytime."

"What's an LBD?" Edward asked, making Tanya and I laugh.

"Little black dress," I said, sliding my hand into his back pocket and giving his bum a squeeze.

"It's a wardrobe stable for every girl," Tanya said.

"Because everyone looks good in black."

"And it hides imperfections."

Edward chuckled. "Huh. A little incite into the female mind," he said, winking at me, as he repeated what I'd said at lunch about men.

We reached the car and Tanya gave me a hug. "Okay. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," I said, smiling.

"You don't need luck. My uncle is the lucky one," Edward said.

"Aw. He's so sweet," Tanya said to me, making Edward laugh.

"Liam is the same way," I said and she smiled widely, just at the mention of his name. "Have fun tonight."

"Thanks." Tanya waved as she walked off to find her car.

"I think this match is going to work," Edward said, holding my car door open for me. "Good call on that one."

I waited for Edward to get in the car, before leaning over to kiss his lips. "Thanks," I said. "Yeah. I think they both really like each other." I reached over to rub his thigh. "Now, enough about them. It's our date night."

"Mm," Edward hummed and smiled at me. "So, you're cooking. We'll eat. Have anything else in mind?"

I giggled. "Actually, yeah."

"Are you going to share?" he asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Oh, wait, go to Safeway," I told him. "I need ingredients."

"Okay," he said. "Was that a deflection?"

I laughed. "No. I was sort of hoping that you would show me what goes on in a guy's mind?"

"Show you? Not just tell you?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

I laughed. "You heard me."

"Ooh. I like it. We're going to have to have these stay in dates a lot more often."

"Well, we're going to have the apartment all to ourselves as of tomorrow. We can have these dates every single night if you'd like."

"I'd like."

I giggled. "I love you. You're so darn fun."

"What else?"

"Need an ego boost?"

"Maybe."

"Why? Do I not tell you that I love you, enough?" I asked, taking his right hand and squeezing it.

"Well, yeah, but you said Uncle Liam was going to be sexy in his vest," Edward said, looking over at me and winking. "Now, I feel like I need to go out and buy thirty vests."

I giggled. "God, I love you, Edward Cullen." I got out of the car after he parked at the grocery store. Edward came up beside me and wrapped his arm around me as we walked into the store. "And baby, you don't need a vest to be sexy."

We did our shopping, and got home at around five o'clock. Liam was dressed and sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. "Hey, man," Edward said, walking over to sit beside his uncle. "You look great."

Liam laughed. "Thanks. I'm just about to head out. Maybe get some flowers. I like to be early for dates."

"How come?" I asked.

"I like to feel comfortable with my surroundings. And most importantly, I like to watch my date walk into the restaurant."

"Why?"

"Guy's mind, Bella," Liam said, getting up. "I'm a leg man."

I giggled. "Oh, my god. So is Edward."

Liam chuckled as he looked over at Edward. "Runs in the family, huh?"

"It must," Edward said, smiling at me.

"Okay, kids. I'm out of here. Have a great night."

"Guaranteed," Edward said, getting up to wrap his arms around my shoulders. "Good luck, tonight." Liam winked at us, as he grabbed his keys. Neither he or Tanya needed luck. They were made for each other.

The minute the door closed, Edward took my hand and spun me around. He set his right hand on the small of my back, and took my hand in his left. He started dancing me around the apartment, humming to the music in his mind.

I was giggling as I stepped on his toes. And, Edward just kept dancing, as if I wasn't the biggest klutz in the world. "You're wearing me out," I said, smiling up at his face.

Edward smiled. "Uh, oh," he said, reaching down to lift me up against his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Better?"

I smiled. "Definitely." I kissed his nose. "So, handsome. Do you want me to wear my

lace apron while I make you dinner, or my white tank and panties, or, my red satin and black lace nightie?"

"Mm. So many choices. And they're all so sexy."

"Well, what's in going to be?"

He smiled, before kissing my neck. "The white tank, no bra, and that pair of sheer panties, I bought you with the little jewels on it."

I giggled. "Wow. That's specific."

"Man's mind," he said, winking. I laughed as he carried me to our bedroom. He sat on the bed and watched me change into his dream outfit. "Gorgeous," he said, as I spun in a circle for him.

"Thank you, handsome," I said. "Come on. Let's go eat."

Edward stripped down to his white boxer briefs, grabbed his guitar out of the closet, and followed me to the kitchen. I stood at the counter and started on my chicken parmesan bake.

Edward sat in the doorway and played his guitar. He sang for me, and I rocked my hips to the music. Edward would whistle at me between songs. I'd run over to him for a kiss, and he'd get a little handsy, which of course, I loved.

I put the casserole dish in the oven. "Twenty minutes," I said, sucking a little tomato sauce off of my finger, just to make Edward hum.

"It smells amazing, Bella. Thank you for this. The food, the outfit, just everything."

He set his guitar back in the case, and I walked over to straddle his thighs. "Aw, baby. It was my pleasure. I love cooking in our kitchen."

"Should we make this a tradition? Every Thursday?" he asked, his fingers kneading my bum cheeks.

"I'd like that, Edward."

"Good. So, twenty minutes, huh?"

"Eighteen, now," I corrected, and Edward laughed.

"I wonder what I can do with you in eighteen minutes."

"Maybe we can make some dessert together?"

"Like real dessert?" Edward asked. "Or sex dessert?"

I giggled and blushed and squeezed Edward in a tight hug. "I was thinking of the latter." I sucked on his ear lobe and he groaned. "But, you'd better get busy. We're down to seventeen minutes."


	140. Thinking

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Wow...summer is proving to be distracting! haha! Forgive me for my irregular posting time! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 140 - Thinking<strong>

"My god, Isabella Marie Swan. That was amazing." Edward set down his fork and stretched his arms over his head. "I'm stuffed."

I giggled with giddy pride and excitement. I loved spoiling him. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it." He rubbed his bare stomach. We were still undressed, still in our underwear. And we'd only had enough time for a heated make out session before the timer went off on the oven for our dinner.

"Thank you," I said, rubbing his shoulder. "So, um, are you up for that dessert, now?"

Edward laughed. "I'm up." He winked and stood up to take our plates to the kitchen. I got up to help him, but he blocked my path with his body. "Go sit on the couch. I'll be right there."

"I can help, though," I said, shrugging.

"Bella. Must you always fight me on these things."

I giggled. "No. How about I go sit on the couch?"

"Good girl." He smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you," I said, before going to sit on the futon. I looked outside and noticed it had started to rain, fairly heavily, too. It gave the apartment a cozy feel, like we were in our own little den, all cuddly and warm.

Edward sat down beside me with a big bowl of rocky road ice cream in his hand. "Raining?" he asked, looking outside.

"Yeah. It's sort of romantic."

Edward smiled. "Let me in your mind. Tell me why?" He brought a spoonful of ice cream to my lips. I hummed as I let the cold treat melt in my mouth. I leaned in to kiss Edward, and let him taste the chocolate on my lips and tongue.

"Mm. You taste so good," he breathed, stealing another lick at my lips.

I giggled. "So, do you."

"I haven't had any ice cream, yet."

"I know," I said. I snatched the bowl from his hand and set it on the coffee table. Edward smiled as I pushed his shoulders, so he was lying back on the futon. I straddled his hips and ran my hands over his sexy, defined chest. His hands held my hips, his thumbs making lazy strokes on my skin. "I was thinking the rain was surrounding us and keeping us snuggly warm in our little cave."

Edward chuckled. "Our love den? You're such a romantic," he said, his hands sliding up my sides. "I was just thinking it's going to make for a shitty drive home, tomorrow."

I giggled. "You're so mature and responsible."

"I thought you liked that about me?"

"I do. But, right now, just forget the rain. Relax." I reached down and pulled my tank top up and over my head. "Focus on the scenery."

Edward's warm hands slid up my sides and lightly cupped my breasts. "And what beautiful scenery you are." I smiled as he started squeezing and kneading. "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah," I breathed. I started rolling my hips over Edward's and he groaned.

"You want me to tell you everything I'm thinking?" he asked, offering me that look inside his mind that I so desired. "Uncensored?"

"Mm," I said, biting my lip.

"Okay. I've been thinking about squeezing your boobs like this all day. They're so firm, but so soft at the same time." He pulled his hands back a little and looked up at my chest. You're milky skin is nice and pink, now. You're sexy, delicious little nipples are getting nice and hard. You're turned on.

"I'm thinking about flipping us over so I can taste them," he whispered. "Can I, Bella?"

I was completely breathless at Edward's words. I knew this wasn't really dirty talk. He was just giving me what I wanted. A glimpse inside his mind.

"Yes," I breathed.

He pressed his hand on my back, pushing us chest to chest, before he rolled us over. Now, I was pinned under his hips. And I liked it. A lot.

He smiled at me, before leaning in to suck at my left breast. "Uh," I cried, loving the pressure on my sensitive skin.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Bella," he whispered, before going back to work.

"Uh. I'm thinking that I love when you're on top of me. I like your weight on my hips, the warmth of your body over me." He lightly scraped his teeth over my ultra sensitive skin and my hips rose automatically, seeking more, as I cried out, louder.

"That feels so good, Edward," I breathed. "But, it's not enough. It feels like your teasing me, and it's driving me crazy."

Edward hummed, before switching to my other breast. "I want to drive you crazy," he breathed. "I want to take my time." I saw Edward's eyes flick to the ice cream. "I want to eat ice cream off of your naked chest. I want to see your body covered in goosebumps."

"Do it," I whispered. "But would it hurt you to wriggle your hips a little?"

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "It wouldn't hurt me. In fact, it would feel incredible. But, I'm playing with your boobs, first."

I slapped his chest and he laughed harder. "Do you want to know what I'm thinking, now?" I asked him, playfully frowning at him.

He chuckled and picked up the bowl of ice cream. "Right now? Not really, no," he said with a smirk.

I giggled. "Smart choice."

Edward set the cold spoon, covering in softened ice cream right on the tip of my breast. I squealed and squirmed as Edward rubbed it in circles. "Cold?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah."

"Let me warm you up," he said, setting the spoon back in the bowl. He leaned in and started back in with the licking and sucking torture. It felt so good, and I was so turned on, and I wanted him to hurry. But there was no way he was going to. I was sure of it.

"Edward," I whined, trying to get him to do something else, touch me anywhere else.

He looked up at my face and smiled, before pressing a kiss to my lips. "Yes, lover?"

"Stop looking so smug," I said, pouting. "You're being mean."

Edward laughed. "Since when was satisfying you being mean?"

"You, well, I don't know, but it is."

Edward laughed, and sat up. He reached for the bowl of ice cream and ate a huge spoonful. I sat up and opened my mouth, and he gave me a huge scoop. I laughed, as the too big of a mouthful melted down my chin.

Edward smiled and leaned in to lick my chin. I giggled. "You know, there is an invention called a paper towel."

He laughed. "Why the hell would I waste perfectly good ice cream, and a perfectly good excuse to taste your skin?"

"Touché," I said, smiling.

"You're fun, you know that?" Edward asked.

"Well, it's about time you figured that out," I teased, taking the spoon from Edward's hand and tipping it so the rocky road dropped down on his chest. Edward gasped at the chill, and I laughed. "Oops. I guess it's my turn to be a Bounty sheet."

Edward's laughter quickly turned to groans as I licked and nipped at his chest to clean him up. I lightly bit his nipple and he hissed in pleasure. He jumped up off the couch and took my hand in his.

"Okay, that's it," he said, as we hurried down the hall to our bedroom.

I giggled. "Can't take the teasing, but can give it out?"

"I'm weak," he laughed, lifting me up and tossing me on the bed.

"You're also sexy. Now, get the heck in this bed with me. Right now."

"Mm. Yes, ma'am," he said, as he climbed into bed beside me. "But, I will warn you, I'm a bit sticky."

I giggled. "My fault, I take the blame. And, maybe if I'm lucky, we'll stick together."

Edward laughed. "We're never apart. You could say we're almost stuck together, now."

I frowned playfully at him and slapped his bum. "Are you complaining?"

He reached behind me to grab my wrists and hold my hands above my head. "Never. Now, quit slapping my ass. That's my job."

"To slap your own ass?" I giggled at my own stupid joke and Edward laughed right along with me.

"You're so adorable, baby girl. I love you." He ran his fingers through my hair as he said it, his eyes locked on mine.

"I love you, too, handsome." I turned my head and kissed his fingers. "But, really, how long are you going to make me wait?"

Edward laughed, and reached down to tug at my panties. "Not a second longer."


	141. My Hero

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I'm going to see Kristen Stewart in Snow White and the Huntsmen, today! I'm pretty excited! Oh, and tomorrow, I'm giving something new a try. I got a few requests to see Liam and Tanya's date, so I think I'll try a new point of view tomorrow! Make sure to check it out! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 141 - My Hero<strong>

**Friday, October 1**

"Edward. Edward. Wake up," I said, shaking his shoulder. "I heard a noise."

Edward sat up and ran his hands roughly over his face. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. I heard something. Go check."

Edward rolled out of bed and pulled on his track pants. "Like, what kind of sound are we talking about? Werewolves? Or just the rain? I need to prepare myself."

"A bang? A smash?" I said. "I don't know. Something woke me up."

"Okay. If I'm not back in two minutes, hide in the closet and call the police."

"Shit, Edward. You're scaring me. Don't talk like that," I whined. I could actually feel tears in my eyes. I was terrified that someone had broken into our apartment. And even worse, that Edward might get hurt.

"Sorry," he said, reaching behind the dresser to pull out a baseball bat. He set it on his shoulder, like he was ready to take a swing. "Lock the door behind me," he said, seriously. He wasn't giving me an option to argue.

Now my palms were sweaty and I was completely panicking. I was still naked from our 'dessert.' We'd had such a fabulous, carefree evening full of teasing, laughter and a lot of great sex. But, now, my stomach had dropped and I was frightened to the core.

Edward shut the door, and I sprang up, fighting lead filled legs, to lock the bedroom door behind him. It felt wrong to put a wall between us, to send Edward out into danger, while I hid.

I grabbed a nightshirt and slipped it on, clutched my cell phone to my chest and started pacing back and forth. Nothing but silence. But then, a yell. I jumped. I heard Edward swear, and then burst out laughing.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Obviously not a werewolf. Edward knocked on the door. "Baby girl. It was just Uncle Liam. You can open the door."

I unlocked the door and peeked out at Edward. He smiled at me and I practically dove into his arms. The relief washed over me in waves, tears. "Shh, Bella. You're okay. Everything is fine."

"I know," I whimpered, wiping my eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm overreacting."

"It's okay. You were scared."

"How was his date?"

Edward chuckled. "Didn't ask. I just about clubbed him over the head with the baseball bat, we laughed, and I came to tell you to open the door."

I sniffled and wiped my nose, before letting out a deep breath. I felt stupid for crying over a noise, but it was dark and rainy and just past midnight. "Okay. Well, I'm wide awake, now. Should we go grill him on his date?"

Edward smiled at me, sweetly. "Okay." He ran his hands up and down my arms, before kissing my forehead. "You sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, really. You just terrified me with the hide in the closet command."

Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me towards the kitchen with him. "I just want you safe. That's all," he whispered in my ear. "I love you."

I smiled up at his face. "I love you, too, baby." I stopped him in the hallway. I set my hands and on his cheeks and pulled his head down to my lips. "Thank you for protecting me."

He chuckled. "You are very welcome. Even though, I'm pretty sure it comes with the job description of husband. I have to practice, right?"

I giggled. "You're doing great. Even though I had no idea you had a baseball bat."

He laughed. "Bella, Bella. Every home should have a baseball bat. Especially the home of the former Forks Spartans MVP."

"You're awesome, babe," I said, squeezing his hand.

We walked in the kitchen and saw Liam sweeping up glass on the floor. "I apologize. I broke a beer bottle."

"Oh, don't worry about it," I said, going over to give a soggy Liam a hug. "I'm just glad you're you, and not a burglar."

"Or werewolf," Edward added, making Liam laugh.

""You okay, Bella?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, fine. Don't worry about me," I said. "I want to hear about the date."

Liam laughed, going in the fridge to grab the last bottle of beer from the case he'd bought last week. "I had a great time. Tanya is incredible."

"That's all we get?" I asked, smiling at Liam. "No details?"

He laughed, his face flushed. He looked so happy. "Okay. Uh. I got to the restaurant early with some carnations."

"Where did you go?" Edward asked.

Liam laughed. "Restaurant Zoe."

"Not good?" I asked.

"No, what we ordered was good, but Tanya and I had a good laugh over the menu. It's a pretty classy place, fois gras, and all that disgusting European stuff. I'm a red blooded American man. I want food when I go out to eat. I'm not there to impress anyone by eating some kind of internal organs ground up and presented pretty."

Edward laughed. "You should have went out for burgers."

"Funny, you should say that," Liam said, smiling. "We're going out on Sunday evening to a bar and grill."

"Oh, how exciting, Liam. A second date?"

He smiled and winked at me. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"No," I said, honestly. "So, you had fun?"

Liam laughed. "You remind me of my mom, when I went on my first date at sixteen."

I frowned at him, and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in for a hug. "You don't remind me of Nanny," he whispered, kissing the top of my head. I smiled, and rubbed his bare back.

"But, yeah. We both had steak. And I was impressed with her. She ate so much food," Liam said, smiling. "Like, she didn't just pick at her food. She ate and she enjoyed it. We had good conversation, then we decided to go for a walk."

"In the rain?" Edward asked.

"In her suede boots?" I added.

"It was Tanya's idea, actually." Liam laughed. "She had flip flops in her car, and we went for a nice walk in the pouring rain. She has a really pretty laugh. Like bells."

I held my hands to my chest, over my heart. "Aw."

"Yeah." Liam chuckled. "But, on that note, I'm going to go have a hot shower, warm up. You two sure you'll be able to get up early to help me move?"

"Absolutely," Edward said, slapping his uncle on the arm. "I'm glad you had a great night."

Liam smiled. "Yeah. Thanks. I owe you guys. Big time."

I gave him another hug. "It's what's family's for, Liam. Get some sleep and we'll see you bright and early."

"Night."

Edward and I walked back to our room, hand in hand. "I'm happy for him," I said, smiling.

"Me, too." He pulled off his track pants and then my nightshirt, before we crawled into bed. I snuggled up to his chest and he squeezed me tightly.

"Mm. I love how you feel against me," Edward whispered. "So warm and soft and feminine."

I smiled and kissed his throat. "I love you."

"I love you, too, angel." He slid his warm hands up and down my back. "I'm sorry for scaring you, too."

"You didn't. It's not your fault," I said, moving my kisses up to his jaw. "Well, sort of," I added, making Edward laugh. I smiled, before burying my face into the crook of his neck. "My hero," I breathed, before closing my eyes to get some sleep.


	142. Liam

**A/N - Happy Monday! This chapter is mosty written in Liam's point of view. At first I was hesitant to try this, but as I got writing, I almost couldn't stop. Liam is an incredibly deep character and I think this chapter illustrates that. I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 142 - Liam<strong>

"It's four in the morning, Liam," I said, as the three of us headed out to our cars, arms loaded with his things. "And, you're smiling?"

Liam laughed. "I'm getting a new place, my nephew and his beautiful fiancé are helping me move, _and_ I had a fabulous date last night. What's not to smile about?"

**LPOV**

I was a damn lucky man. At least that's how I'd been feeling lately. Leaving New York had been a tough move. I'd been living there almost ten years. And before that, Chicago. I had been living on my own for twenty years. Most of it alone.

Most thirty eight year old men were married, or at least had been married. But not this guy. And it wasn't because I didn't want to be. I did. It was honestly something I'd become preoccupied with. I wanted to be a husband. I wanted to have someone to share my life with, my experiences.

My parents had been married for almost fifty years. My two older brothers were married with kids. And both of my beautiful big sisters were married to great guys, and had built amazing families. None of them divorced, none of them single.

Just me. The lovable bachelor. And it wasn't like I hadn't tried.

I thought Janelle was the one. Long dark hair, big hazel eyes, full of life and mischief. She was petite, but by mo means meek. It was what I loved about her. She worked in tourism for New York City. It was how we'd met.

I'd just moved to New York at age twenty eight. I was young and completely thrilled for the opportunity to work for the New York Times. It was a big opportunity. But I loved my job as a travel journalist. I was good at it. Still am.

I did my first piece on my new city, New York, and interviewed Janelle. We'd hit it off instantly. It was that undeniable chemistry that you just know when you feel it. We dated for two years before she moved in with me. We'd lived together for three more. And on paper, life was perfect.

But reality was always a different thing.

We both worked way too many hours a week. Janelle had an active social life with friends and business associates. I was out of the country at least six months out of the year, and when I was home, I was writing.

I wasn't there for her. But, I wanted to be. I tried damn hard. But, obviously, not hard enough. But, I loved her, and, selfishly, I wanted to keep her. Though, looking back on it, she needed someone else. Someone that was home when she was, and would take her out, when she wanted to go.

She didn't want to leave the city, and hadn't even come back to Chicago with me at Christmas to see my parents. She didn't want to travel, either. I'd asked, but she always had some reason, or engagement that prevented her from accompanying me.

.

But, I was in denial. And, because I wanted marriage, I tried to work out the perfect proposal. Something grand in Time Square, like I knew she'd love? Or just a quite dinner at home, how I'd envisioned it? Intimate.

When I couldn't decide, the ring went in my underwear drawer for six months. My heart wasn't in it. I loved her. I probably always would, but we weren't compatible.

I'd gone out one night for some pizza, after landing from a long flight back from Bali. and walked by a restaurant window. There was Janelle, gorgeous, happy, laughing, and she was with another man. She hadn't smiled at me like that in months.

And that's when I knew it was over. I'd gone home without my food. I decided I would pack up her things. We were over. I think we had been for months. But, when I got home, she'd done the work for me. She was gone. No note, no call, and apparently, no heartbreak on her end.

I was lost for a while. I became the clichéd bachelor. I drank a lot, had a lot of one night stands. I threw myself into work. I'd met some amazing girls in my travels, but they all wanted to stay home, close to family.

So, finally, earlier this year, as I was sent on my last assignment to Spain and Northern Africa, it hit me. Family. Why was I trying to live a solitary life? I'd proved I was an adult years ago. I wanted to be close to the people I loved.

And, my big sister Esme was my favourite. She always had been. And my nephew Edward, well, we had a great bond. I think it was the way he looked up to me. Like a brother. As the baby in my family, I'd never had anyone look up to me, look to me for example.

Edward made me want to be a good man, set good examples for him. I talked him through the heartbreak and betrayal with his high school girlfriend. He called me when he was thinking about proposing to Bella.

He had an amazing father. Carlisle was a good man, and was always there for his boys, but sometimes a boy needed a brother to talk to. And I was that for him. I was proud to fill that role in his life.

When I decided to move to Seattle, I could have got a hotel. I didn't need to crash at his place, but I wanted to. I wanted to spend some time with him. I loved that kid, and his girl, Bella.

Bella was a great girl. She was young, but she knew what she wanted. She wanted a happy family and people to love her. She loved children and wanted to teach. And more than anything, she loved my nephew.

Edward and Bella really were a match made in heaven. A beautiful pair. And I envied them. They had found love, lasting love, so early in life. And, honestly, though I wanted that, what they had, I was getting a little cynical.

I was starting to think it wasn't going to happen for me. I was beginning to believe I would be alone. Always. But, then, Bella and Edward had a movie night. And Tanya had been there.

She was stunning. When I'd walked into the apartment that night, all sweaty from a run, and I saw her, I had that feeling. That skipped heart beat, the butterflies and that stirring down below. It was the same reaction I had when I'd first seen Janelle. I hadn't felt that in ten years, but I recognized it instantly.

And I questioned myself, too. I was in my late thirties. And Edward and Bella's friend was only in her early twenties. I loved women. All women, and I wasn't judging her on her age. But, I worried that she might be unsure about dating an older man. I wasn't likely as old as her father, but I was getting there.

Would we have enough in common? Would conversation get awkward? Would this relationship be a repeat of mine with Janelle? So many doubts crossed my mind, but as I got to know her over movie night, I found that we had this bond, this chemistry. And I loved it. Loved the connection I felt to her, instantly.

After so long, maybe I had found someone to spend time with. I wasn't going to get lovey dovey about it. I wasn't picturing us walking down the aisle. I knew relationships took work. But this time, I didn't want to eff things up. This time, I was going to put that time in, try to make things work.

And, when I had to cancel on Tanya, due to Alice's surgery, I felt a little sick. I was worried that she'd think I was making up excuses, or had second thoughts.

"I actually did think that," Tanya admitted while we ate our steak. She laughed, and I felt a little stirring in my stomach. Okay, in other places, too.

"Your honesty is refreshing," I told her, making her smile.

"Thanks." She brushed her long, gorgeous hair over her shoulder. It was something that I was figuring out was a nervous habit of hers.

I smiled at her, reassuringly. "Do I make you nervous?"

She blushed a little, and I kicked myself for the condescending question. "Um. Seeing as you like honesty, a little, yeah."

I reached across the table and linked my fingers with hers, just lightly, softly. "I'm sorry." I felt her slipping away, and childishly, my reaction was to physically hang onto her.

But, then she laughed. That laugh, god, that laugh. It made me feel alive. It made me feel young.

"Don't be," she said, before putting another forkful of steak in her mouth. I smiled as I watched her chew. She covered her mouth as she giggled. "Sorry. This is just really good food."

"Oh, by all means, eat," I said, loving that she was enjoying herself. It made me happy that she was happy.

"I'm just a little blown away that you want to spend time with me," Tanya said. "I mean, you're absolutely gorgeous, if you don't mind me saying."

I chuckled. "I don't mind," I said, to make her laugh. "But, in all seriousness, Tanya. I feel a connection to you." I laughed. "God, that sounded like a line." And, she laughed, again. "I'd really like to see where this goes. No pressure, no rush. I would love the chance to get to know you. Because from what I've seen, so far, I'm very impressed."

"Thank you. I'm glad." Tanya smiled at me, before looking out the window at the pouring rain. "Please don't think I'm crazy, but how would you feel about a walk in the rain?"

And so after we ran out to our cars, and I grabbed a hoodie from my trunk for Tanya, and she changed into sandals that showed off her cute, polished toes, we went walking down the deserted streets of Seattle. In the rain.

We walked, we talked, and Tanya seemed a lot more relaxed around me. So much so, that we planned to go out again on Sunday night. We must have been out for an hour before we got back to our cars.

She leaned against her car, and I reached up to tuck a wet lock of her hair behind her ear. It was probably too bold for a first date, but I felt so comfortable with her. She was watching me intently, and I was trying not to notice the way the wet fabric of her dress clung to her feminine curves.

"I had a great time, tonight, Liam. Thank you for dinner," she all but whispered. She could feel the tension of the moment. I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't want to rush her, and I was sure she was trying to figure out what I was thinking, too.

"You are very welcome," I said, smiling at her beauty, even though she was drenched, and her make up was running a little. I leaned in to her face, letting my nose lightly brush along hers. Her eyes fell shut and she inhaled. She wanted a goodnight kiss.

But, I was a gentleman. "May I?" I asked quietly against her lips.

Her eyes flew open and she laughed. She set her hands on my cheeks and pulled me close, before planting a hard, closed lip kiss to my mouth. She left me a little stunned. This girl was sweet, fun, sexy, beautiful and brave. In that moment, I knew she was going to keep me on my toes. And, I couldn't get enough.


	143. All Work and No Play

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I was so excited to see such a positive response to LPOV, yesterday! But, we're back to Bella's POV from here on out. I've posted pictures of Liam's place on my facebook page. Make sure to friend me. Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 143 - All Work and No Play<strong>

"Okay. We'll be back around ten thirty," Edward told Liam, giving him a hug before we had to head to the college for our classes. "The place is looking great."

"Yeah. It's home," Liam said, coming over to give me hug and kiss the top of my head. "Thanks, guys. Really."

The three of us had been working for the last few hours, scrubbing down the apartment. Washing floors, tub, toilet, washing new dishes, filling the cupboards, and hanging his clothes in the closet. The furniture would be delivered later this morning, so we could finish then.

Liam had picked up coffee, juice and muffins for us at the coffee shop up the street and we ate out on Liam's huge balcony. He had such a beautiful view. Edward had brought out a step stool for me to sit on, like the sweet angel that he was.

It was a great morning and we all worked side by side, laughing and teasing each other. Edward had finally got it out of Liam that he and Tanya had kissed. "I knew you looked a bit smug."

Liam laughed. "Hey, she kissed me. I'm not rushing anything about this relationship."

"I'm not surprised she kissed you," I said, making Liam smile.

"Something you're not telling me, Bella?" Liam asked, winking at me, and raising his eyebrows up and down, flirtatiously.

I blushed and laughed. "You are worse than Edward." I pressed my hands to my cheeks, and Edward and Liam laughed.

"I'm kidding," Liam said. "But, tell me why you're not surprised."

"Oh, well, Tanya is very smitten."

He chuckled. "Yeah?"

I giggled. Edward said the exact same thing to me when I complimented him. This uncle/nephew were so similar. It was adorable.

"Yeah. Can you keep a secret?"

"No, but tell me anyway," Liam said, making me laugh.

"Tanya thought you looked like an underwear model when she first saw you. She thought you were our roommate."

Liam threw his head back and laughed. "When did she see me in my underwear?" he asked.

"She didn't. But, she saw you shirtless. Obviously, it was enough to spark her imagination." Edward and Liam laughed together, and I shook my head. "I meant she could imagine your underwear. You guys are so immature."

Edward set down the mug he was drying and came over to wrap his arms around me. He kissed my warm cheek, making me smile. "Do you forgive me?"

I laughed. "You haven't apologized, yet."

"I'm sorry for laughing. And for making you blush," Edward said, like the dutiful fiancé he was. Liam chuckled at us, and I smirked at him.

I turned in Edward's arms and kissed his chin. "You're forgiven. I love you."

Edward hummed and leaned in to kiss my lips. My boy could never control himself.

"Okay, okay. No making out in my apartment. I call dibs on having that experience first in here," Liam said, making us laugh. "Just like the backseat of my car."

"I can't over how happy Liam is," I said to Edward as he drove to the university. "I mean, he's always smiling and friendly, but today, I don't know. It's like it goes deeper. Like his soul is happy."

Edward smiled and looked over at me. "Like me?"

"Aw," I said, squeezing his hand. I knew Edward and I were soul mates and but when Edward said I made him happy, it really warmed my heart.

"But, yeah. I know what you mean. He seems happy. You think it's Tanya?"

"I think she's a big part of it. That and the new place. I'm glad he's happy here, Edward. I love that he's here. So close to you, so close to the kids."

Edward leaned over to kiss me as soon as he parked at school. "I love you for caring about me. About my family. You are so perfect. Your heart is so pure."

"Oh, baby. Don't make me cry. I've had no sleep, so my emotions are probably out of whack." I kissed his soft lips. "But thank you. I love you."

I walked with Edward to his Chem lab, leaning against him to walk straight. I had a feeling staying awake in my Classic Literature class, with my boring professor, was going to be quite the challenge, today.

"Just stay awake a little longer and then you can sleep at Uncle Li's," Edward said. "I'll help him with all the furniture."

"Okay. Have a good lab with Tanya. I'm sure she'll be smiling as widely as Liam."

Edward laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it."

We parted with a kiss and I headed off to the class. I was right. Staying awake was a challenge. I'd had a combined total of four hours sleep the night before, which was interrupted by a "burglar." And then I'd been cleaning for the last three hours. All before eight in the morning. And we still had work to do at Liam's.

But, Forks was our big mission of the day. A three hour drive home, and then the opening football game of the season. Emmett's big night. We'd promised him months ago that we would be there, and Edward would never disappoint his brother.

It was a lot. Our lives were full. But I liked it that way. I couldn't imagine my life any other way. Last year, I'd spent my weekends sitting in the library, working on papers, watching the rain. Lonely. But, I was living my dream life, now, and I would never complain about a single thing.

I spent the hour after my class, waiting for Edward, trying to stay awake while I read my history book. My eyes were burning, and I was sure I'd read the same paragraph over and over at least ten times. And I couldn't be sure what it'd said.

"Are you awake, babe," Edward asked, smiling, as he sat down in the chair beside me at the library.

"I don't know," I said, smiling. Edward took my book from my hands and packed my bag. He slung it over his shoulder and helped me up, holding me up as we walked down the hall to the car.

"I'm dropping you off at home. You need some sleep," he said, pulling out the lot.

"No. I want to help," I said. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?" he asked, rubbing my jean covered thigh.

"Yeah. I want to be with you," I said, and Edward smiled. It was sweet.

"Oh. Tanya said that she'll call or text you later to dish about the date," Edward said, smiling. "Her words, not mine."

I giggled. "Okay. That's awesome. Did she give you any dirt?" I asked, suddenly feeling a little more awake.

Edward laughed. "Not much. Just that she had a really good time and she's excited for their date on Sunday." Edward shrugged. "It was a pretty complex lab, today, so I was all work and no play Edward."

I smiled. "I'll play with you later."

"Oh, you will, huh?" Edward asked, a wide smile on his gorgeous face. "'Cause I don't think you'll be awake long enough to play with me."

"I promise," I said, running my fingernails up and down his arm. "But, I'm going to have to sleep at some point today."

Edward smiled. "As soon as it get's delivered, you can break in Liam's new couch and have a nap."

"Um, I doubt that. He probably has dibs to break that in, too."

Edward laughed hard at that. "Ah. At least we won't be making out. You're too tired to kiss me."

I slapped his arm and he laughed. "You know that's not true. I love kissing you."

"Maybe you need to prove it." I smiled, loving my playful Edward.

"Well, we do need to go home and pack for the weekend, later this afternoon. Would you be up for a little proof, then?" I asked, slowly licking my bottom lip, trying to my best to look seductive, but likely falling flat on my face.

Edward was watching me, his eyes wide, while we were stopped at a red light. "You've got yourself a date. Our bed, in about four hours."

I giggled. "Can't wait."


	144. Kiss It Better

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 144 - Kiss It Better<strong>

We got to Liam's just as the furniture truck was leaving. "They put everything in the right rooms, but it's not organized, and we're going to need to assemble the desk," Liam told Edward.

"Okay. Sounds great," Edward said.

"Bella. You look exhausted, sweetheart," Liam said. "Go lie down on the couch."

I laughed. "Edward said the same thing."

"Well, he's right."

"Okay. But just for a half hour," I said, trudging over to the tan, leather sofa. I curled up, smiling as I sunk into the soft, buttery leather.

"Comfy?" Edward asked, smiling.

"Very. Don't forget. A half hour," I grumbled, my eyes already closed.

Edward came over and covered me up in his hoodie, and kissed my cheek. "Sleep, beautiful. I love you." And I was out, fast asleep. I didn't even have a chance to feel badly about not helping the guys with the apartment.

I woke up to a the sound of a door closing. Feeling well rested, I stretched and rolled over, only to fall onto the floor. I wasn't in my bed. Shoot. I had forgotten I was on Liam's couch.

"Shit, baby. Are you okay?" Edward ran over to me, and after setting a pizza box on the coffee table, his hands checking me over. My head, my wrists, my back. His eyes flicking quickly over my body.

"Ow," I said, squinting my eyes. "I hit my tail bone."

Edward pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I'm sorry, baby. Can you stand up?"

"Yeah. I think so," I said, using Edward's help to stand. My bum was a little sore, but I would live. "I'm okay."

Edward pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my lips. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" he asked with a smirk.

I pressed my face into his chest and laughed. "You would, wouldn't you?"

Edward chuckled. "In a heartbeat. I love your sexy ass."

"Whose got a sexy ass?" Liam asked, walking out of his home office. "Me?"

"I don't know. Ask Tanya." Edward laughed.

"Pizza here?"

"Yeah," Edward said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Twelve thirty," Liam said, revealing that the guys let me sleep for two hours. "We just got my office all set up."

"I'll have to take a tour," I said. "Be right back."

I ran off to the bathroom, and checked my bum in the mirror. No bruises, yet. It was a hard fall off the couch, but I think it just jolted me more than anything. I splashed some cold water on my face and went back out to join the guys for lunch.

"You okay, baby?" Edward asked, as I sat on his lap. Liam's table only had two chairs, but I was definitely not complaining about the seating arrangements.

"Yeah. Embarrassed more than anything," I said, and the guys smiled at me, sweetly.

"Hey, it happens to the best of us," Liam said, grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Thanks." I bumped Edward's chest with my elbow. "Why did you let me sleep?" I asked.

"Because you were exhausted and you needed the sleep," Edward said. "Plus, you look so pretty when you're asleep."

"Sweet talking, huh?" Liam said, smiling.

Edward and I laughed. "Yeah. It usually works for me, too," he said.

Liam chuckled. "Good. I'm taking notes," he said. "So, at the risk of sounding like a girl, no offence, Bella, did Tanya mention our date in your class, today?"

Edward laughed. "You do sound like a girl."

"It's adorable, Liam," I added.

"Uh. Yeah. She didn't say much to me, because I think that would have been weird, but she was wearing that same goofy grin that you are, so I think you made a good impression," Edward said, smiling at his uncle.

Liam clapped his hands together. "Awesome," he said, laughing. His excitement was contagious. I was thrilled for him.

After lunch, the boys went to go move some more furniture around in the living room, and I went to put Liam's sheets and blankets on his bed and his linens in the closet. At around two, the apartment was ready. And it looked amazing. It obviously needed some finishing touches, and to be personalized, but apartments were living things. They changed and developed with time and experiences.

Liam was going to head straight to Forks. But, Edward and I had to go pack an overnight bag. Plus, I promised my boy a little fun.

"We're finally, perfectly, amazingly alone," Edward said, shutting the door when we walked into our apartment. He smiled at me as he pulled my purse off of my shoulder and set it by the door.

"A little too alone," I said, pouting. "I miss my baby kitten."

Edward pulled my shirt up and over my head. "I know, angel. But, you'll get Robbie back in a couple hours." He shimmied my sports bra up and off of my head, making me giggle when he caught my chin. "But, I think I want you all to myself, right now."

"Mm. I love the sound of that," I said.

I gasped as he tugged me by the belt loops of my jeans, pulling my body into his. I groaned at the feeling of his hardness against my stomach. "Yeah. You do that to me, sexy."

I hummed and bit at my lip. "You should see what you're doing to me."

Edward smiled. "Oh yeah?" He looked impressed with my boldness. He gave my bum cheeks a good hard squeeze. "Can I take your jeans off and find out for myself?"

"Hurry, big boy. Play with me."

Edward hummed and lifted me up, carrying me to our room. I buried my fingers in his thick hair and pressed kisses on his jaw and neck as he walked. He always tasted so delicious, and smelled like heaven.

Edward laid me on the bed and crawled over top of me. "I want to take my time with you."

I giggled. "Well, you can't. We still need to pack and then get on the road by-" Edward cut me off with a kiss. One of those really hot kisses where he sucked on my bottom lip. My favourite kind of kiss. And I melted into it.

The kiss progressed to a full on make out session in which Edward lost his shirt and I ended up without my jeans. "Oh, these are pretty," Edward said, stroking me over my new satin panties.

"Mm, Edward," I breathed. My skin was so sensitive, and his light, teasing touches were almost too much to handle.

He gently tugged the fabric over, and let his finger plunge inside me. I cried out, my eyes squeezed shut, my hands fisted in the sheets. His touch was always soft, but very confident.

"God, Bella, look at you. You are so gorgeous." He kept working his guitar player fingers over and over on my body. I closed my knees, my legs having a life of their own, trapping Edward's hand where it was. It was so much pleasure.

Edward smiled, and rubbed my thigh, trying to ease my legs back open. "Open up, baby," he whispered sweetly, his fingers still working on me.

I bit my lip as I came, trying to holdback my screams. My chest was heaving, but I felt so relaxed and calm and tingly. "Edward," I breathed. "That was, um, just, so good."

He chuckled. "I'm glad. But, I'm no where near finished, beautiful."

I smiled, lifted my hips and slid off my panties. Edward rolled me over and gently caressed my bare bum. "What are you doing?" I asked, my cheeks bright red.

"How's your tailbone from your fall?" he asked, smiling at me before leaning in to place feather light kisses all over my bum cheeks.

"Way better, now," I said, making him laugh. "Doesn't even hurt."

I rolled over, and Edward just kept kissing my hips and tummy, making me laugh. His lips were too soft. I hummed. "Baby, get your jeans off."

Edward smirked and was completely undressed in two seconds flat. I giggled and he laughed with me. "What? I want you."

I smiled. "Happy to hear it." I pushed his shoulders, so he rolled on his back. "I want you, too." I rolled the condom on him before straddling his hips. We both groaned as I started moving above him, my hands clutching his shoulders. Edward had been all about work this morning, his lab, helping Liam move. But, right now, he was showing me that he could play just as hard.


	145. Mirrors

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Hectic morning...puppy had a trip to the vet, so forgive the lateness of this chapter! The puppy is doing just fine, now! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 145 - Mirrors<strong>

"Edward, baby. Wake up," I whispered into his ear, before tugging on his earlobe with my teeth. After we'd shared an amazing release, Edward had fallen asleep in my arms, his face snuggled against my boobs. He was tired and needed the sleep, so I figured it wouldn't hurt for him to have a quick power nap.

He groaned and pressed a kiss to my chest. "What day is it?" he grumbled.

I laughed. "Friday."

"Did I miss school?" he asked. He was completely out of it. It was cute.

"No. But we need to get on the highway, babe. We're going back to Forks, today."

He peeked up at my face with one eye open. "Oh, yeah," he chuckled. "Why am I sleeping?"

"Because you let me sleep earlier at Liam's place. And as much as you like to pretend to be, you're not a superhero."

Edward laughed. "Um, I beg to differ."

I giggled and scratched his back. "Yeah, me, too. You are an amazing man, Edward Cullen."

"We should probably head home, huh?" he said, sitting up.

"Yeah. What time is Emmett's game tonight?

"Eight, I think," he said. "I'm going to have a quick shower, baby. Want to join me?" He raised his eyebrows up and down at me, and I giggled.

"Absolutely."

Edward lifted me out of bed and literally carried me into the bathroom, bridal style. He leaned in and kissed me before setting me down. I went over to the mirror to pull my hair up into a messy bun. We would get on the road way faster if I didn't wash it.

I had my arms up and Edward snuck up behind me, sliding his warm hands over my stomach, and then up to my boobs. We were looking at one another through our reflection. And, oddly, it was a really powerful moment.

There we were, a couple that meant everything to each other. Both of our faces were flushed from when we had made love, our eyes sparkling and happy. We had our whole lives to spend together and I was blessed to have a man this amazing in my life that loved me so much, and took care of me the way I took care of him.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered in my ear, as he softly pinched at my nipples.

I hummed, letting my head fall back on his shoulder. "That I love you. And that you love me," I said in a whisper.

Edward smiled and let his left hand slide down my body, and then between my legs. "I do love you. More than my own life."

"Ah," I whimpered.

"I can't stop touching you," he said, smiling.

"I'm not complaining," I breathed. "God, Edward. Your fingers."

He chuckled. "I wish this mirror was longer so you could see this."

I felt my face flush hotter. "Really?"

Edward kissed my shoulder. "Yeah." He kissed the same spot. "You have such a beautiful body. You're so sexy."

I turned in his arms and set my hands on his shoulders. "Come on. Let's get in the shower, before we turn into those creepy people with a mirror on the roof above our bed," I said.

Edward laughed as we got into the shower. He squeezed some body wash into his hands and started lathering me up. "How is that creepy, Bella?" he asked, slapping his hand on my wet bum. I squeaked at the sting.

"I don't know. It just is," I said, pinching his bum in retaliation.

"I think it's genius, actually."

"A mirror? On the ceiling? How would we explain that to our family and friends? The landlord?"

Edward laughed. "Why anyone besides us is in our room, anyway, is beyond me."

"Well, house guests and friends. Our moms. And Dallas hung out in there on laundry day. I don't know."

Edward smiled. "We'll have to get a padlock." He winked at me and I laughed.

I started washing his body, a huge smile on my face. "We're not getting a mirror."

"Oh, come on, Bella. I think you'd love it." The way he was begging, it seemed like he actually wanted to go through with this crazy scheme.

"Why?" I figured I'd humour him.

"You like porn. And this is like live porn, featuring the hottest girl on earth." Edward shrugged.

"I've seen porn one time in my entire life." I shook my head, holding back my giggles. "And, you so better not have just implied I'm a porn star."

Edward laughed and had the decency to blush. "I'm sorry. That didn't come out right." He leaned in to kiss me. "It was supposed to be a compliment."

I giggled. He was a guy. I was letting it slide. "Well, in that case, thank you," I said, kissing his chest.

"So that's a no, then, right?" he asked, shutting off the water, and reaching out to grab a towel to dry me off.

I giggled and slapped his shoulder. "It's a no."

He laughed with me and wrapped me in a tight hug. "I love you, sexy," he said.

"I love you, too," I said. "Come on. We've got to hurry, or you're going to miss your brother's game."

And, so we got dressed, packed a bag, grabbed some homework and headed out to the car. It was almost four o'clock, so we would probably just make it home before the game. But, I had a feeling that Edward was going to be a little heavy on the gas pedal. He would not miss this game.

We were making good time, about halfway home and Edward's cell rang. "It's Emmett," I said, looking at the caller ID.

"You want to get it?" Edward asked.

"Of course," I said, smiling. "Hey, Emmett."

"Hey, Bella," Emmett said. "Where are you guys? And don't say still in Seattle."

I laughed. "We're about an hour away. We'll make it, Emmett. I promise. I'm almost positive your brother is speeding."

Emmett let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, awesome. Make sure your wearing blue and gold, Bella," he said.

"Kick ass, tonight, bro," Edward yelled loud enough for Emmett to hear him. "I love you."

Emmett laughed. "Tell him I love him, too."

"Your brother loves you," I said to Edward making him smile. "We'll see you before the game, okay?"

"Okay," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. We said our goodbyes and I hung up.

"How did he sound?" Edward asked. "Nervous?"

"Excited for the big game, I think," I said, smiling. "He said I had to wear blue and gold."

"School colours, baby," Edward said, squeezing my hand. "I've got a Spartans hoodie in my closet you can wear."

"Aw. I'm so excited."

"Me, too," Edward said, smiling. "Football games are amazing. They seem to draw a big crowd. Most of the town goes, actually."

"That's amazing," I said. "Actually, what I'm looking forward to the most is-" And my cell phone started to ring. "It's Tanya," I said, smiling. I couldn't wait to hear about the date from her perspective.

"Tell me what you're looking forward to, first," Edward said.

"Snuggling up to your chest to keep warm on a cool night," I said, making him smile.

"Mm. That will be the best part," he said, winking at me.

I smiled at him, before quickly answering my phone. "Hey, Tanya. How was the date?"


	146. Giggles and Games

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 146 - Giggles and Games<strong>

"So, please don't tell Liam, but I'm fairly certain I'm going to marry him," Tanya said, before giggling, crazily.

I laughed with her. "That good, huh?"

"Oh, Bella. I actually went home and jumped around my room. And squealed. I definitely squealed."

"I'm excited for you," I said, smiling as Edward squeezed my knee. "I hear there was a kiss?"

"Oh, my god. Did Liam tell you?"

I laughed. "No. Edward guessed. But he didn't give any details. Unfortunately."

She giggled, again. "I kissed him."

"Really? That's amazing. I'm proud of you."

She laughed. "I'm proud of myself. But, picture this, Bella. We were drenched. We'd gone for this really long walk in the rain. He was telling me about places he's travelled. It was so romantic.

"And when we got back to my car, his shirt was clinging to his chest, his arms. Mm. He's so yummy."

I laughed. "A little distracted?" She giggled, and I swear, I'd never heard someone giggle so much in my life. She was head over heels for Liam.

"I'm trying to paint the picture for you," she said, defending herself. "Anyway. He leaned in and traced his nose along mine. Like I had goosebumps. And, between us girls, I was turned on, instantly. In that moment, he could have asked for anything, done anything. And I would have let him."

I giggled right along with her. Edward made me feel that way, all the time. I understood completely.

"But, then he said 'May I?' Like he didn't even kiss me. He asked for permission. It was the sexiest thing, ever."

"Aw. That was sweet," I said, smiling. "Very respectful."

"I know. But, at that point, I had to have a taste of those lips. So, I just went for it."

"Awesome," I laughed.

"Yeah. It was closed lip and everything, but, mm. That man is delicious."

"So you have a second date on Sunday?"

"Yeah. We're going a bar and grill. Low key. Get some burgers. I just want to be with him, again. Like I truly miss him today. Which is probably crazy, seeing as we've only been on one date, but, Bel-la. He's perfect."

I smiled. "He's a great guy. I'm happy for you, Tanya."

"Thanks, Bella. You are the best."

"Aw. You're welcome. I'm glad you guys are hitting it off."

"So, Liam was saying he was going to move, today?"

"Yeah. It's a great place. Only about twenty minutes from our apartment. He's all moved in."

"Awesome. I'd love to see it. Maybe he'll invite me over, sometime," she said, giggling, but, I could tell she was serious. "Do you think it would be weird for me to get him a house warming gift?"

"No. I think that would be sweet actually. It might even get you your ticket in."

Tanya and I laughed together and Edward was smiling. He was only hearing half of the conversation, but he seemed happy that Tanya felt the same way about Liam as Liam did for her.

"Okay, Bella. I'll let you go. I just had to gush."

"I'm glad. Call me anytime. Have a great weekend." I closed my phone and set it down between us.

"Well?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. She's giggly and happy and just how I was when I talked to Angie about you."

Edward laughed. "Yeah? You giggled?"

"Oh, Edward Cullen, you have sparked many giggles this last year. You still do."

"In a good way, though, right? Like, that Edward is so damn sexy. Not, like, I can't believe Edward wore that horrible plaid shirt to the movies."

I laughed, rubbing his thigh. "The first one. Definitely."

"Mm. I'll have to reward you for choosing the right the answer," Edward said, winking at me. I smiled. Edward was so fun. I adored him.

We got to Forks just before seven and went straight the Cullen house. "Everyone is gone to the game, already," Edward said, as we raced up to his room for our Forks High School clothes.

"Will we get a seat?" I asked him as he rummaged through the clothes on the top self of his closet.

"Yeah. Jazz will save us seats. Guaranteed." He turned around holding a hoodie and baseball cap. He set the hat on his head and I whistled.

"Very hot," I said, rubbing his chest, and looking up at the navy blue cap with the gold Spartan logo.

"I couldn't keep the girls off of me in high school."

I giggled. "You're so modest."

He laughed, passing me the hoodie. I slipped it on, and Edward zipped it up for me. He kissed my lips. "I'm teasing, and you know it."

"I know."

Edward rolled up the sleeves of the too big hoodie for me, and kissed each of my hands when he was finished. "You look beautiful," he said, winking at me. "I'll have to work overtime to keep the boys off of you."

"Okay. You do that," I said, taking his hand to pull him back down the stairs.

"What? You want the boys all over you?"

"Edward. Firstly, you know I only want your hot body all over me," I said, making him smile as we drove to the football field. "And, secondly, I'm sure there will be a bunch of really cute red haired, cheerleaders, wearing hot pink lip stick, prancing around in short pleated skirts and long legs, to keep the boys occupied."

Edward looked over at me with his eyes wide. "That's rather descriptive," he said, as he parked.

I shrugged. "Sorry. Bad memory."

"Hey," he said, taking my hand in his and rubbing my fingertips. "Don't apologize. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Right now, no," I said, thinking of Yvette, the cheerleader in my junior year of high school back in Phoenix, with the pack of boys following her around. The one that told me in the gym locker room that the reason I didn't have a boyfriend was because I was too plain, and my boobs were too small.

I'd blocked her out of my mind, because I knew she was wrong. I never really believed things that bullies said. I knew better than that. But, yet, against all rational thought, those comments snuck up on me on bad days. And the crazy thing was that Yvette probably forget she'd even said it. Probably forgot I'd even existed.

"Later?" Edward asked, smiling sweetly at me.

"Of course," I agreed, squeezing his hand, and smiling back. We didn't have secrets. And I loved that. But I didn't want to ruin Emmett's night by talking about mean girls in the past. She didn't have that power over me.

When we got to the bleachers, Emmett, in full padding and uniform, gold helmet under his arm, ran over from his team to give Edward a hug, and then me. "You guys made it," he said, smiling.

"I promised, didn't I?" Edward said, patting his brother's shoulder.

"You look great, Emmett," I said, smiling. "Very cool."

"Sexy, right?" He laughed. "And you dressed in team colours, too."

"Em, I'm you're biggest fan," Edward said with a smile.

I rubbed Edward's back. He truly was the absolute best big brother. I adored their bond, and I couldn't wait for the rest of the weekend. Celebrating Emmett's game, Alice's recovery, and Liam's move. Just love and family and happiness. I loved my life.


	147. The Bleachers

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I used to adore going to football games in high school with my best friend! Okay, maybe it was to watch the guys in tight pants...but, still! So, I'm truly enjoying writing these chapters! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 147 - The Bleachers<strong>

"You're home," Alice called out as Edward and I climbed the bleachers to join the Cullens. She was in little blue flannel pyjamas, holding little gold pompoms, and sitting on her Uncle Liam's lap. It looked like we had seats saved between Esme and Liam.

"We're home, princess," Edward said, smiling. He kissed his mom's cheek, before sitting down beside Liam and Alice. "How are you feeling, Al?"

"Good. I didn't have to go school all week," she said, smiling.

I reached over to squeeze her hand. "So, your tummy doesn't hurt anymore?"

"Nope."

I smiled. Kids were so resilient. It was just last Sunday where she cried the whole day over a sore tummy. And now, she'd had surgery and was on the way to a full recovery.

I turned and gave Esme a hug and Carlisle reached over to pat my shoulder. "Was the drive down okay?" Esme asked. "I was worried when you didn't make it for dinner."

"Oh, yeah. It was fine," I said. I was almost positive I was bright red, because I couldn't lie to save my life. Especially to my future mother in law. "Edward had a quick nap. I didn't want him driving without sleep."

"Just got home, huh?" Liam asked Edward, bumping him in the arm. "Took two hours to pack a pair of jeans?" The guys laughed together and I shook my head. Yeah, they were like brothers, all right.

Edward reached forward to the row in front of us to squeeze Jasper's shoulders. "Best seat in the house, baby bro?"

Jasper looked back at us and smiled. "I think so." He was sitting between Maria and Rose, wearing his Forks Spartans baseball cap, that matched Edward's perfectly.

"Hey, Bella," Maria said, smiling at us. She had smudges of the school colours under her eyes, like a football player, her camera in hand.

"Hi," I said. Rose was wearing Emmett's letterman jacket. It was way too big on her, but she looked adorable. You could tell how proud she was of him.

"You're right, Edward. The whole town does come out for this," I said, looking around at the packed bleachers and the row of lawn chairs for the spill over of people.

"It's crazy, huh?" he said, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "You must be hungry, babe. Want to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling. We hadn't really had anything to eat since pizza at Liam's new place, besides the munchies from the gas station on the drive here. I was starving.

No one else wanted anything, so Edward and I went down to stand in line at the concession truck. A group of cheerleaders walked by, and Edward wrapped me in his arms, pulling my back to his chest.

I smiled, knowing he was trying to protect me from my bad high school memory, even though he didn't know the details, yet. I tipped my head back to smile up at his face. "I love you," I said, making him smile back.

"I love you, too, beautiful," he said. "Sorry about the teasing from Uncle Liam."

I laughed. "It's our own fault, really," I said, shrugging.

"It's yours, Bella."

I opened my mouth in shock and Edward laughed. "Why just my fault?"

He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You're so irresistible."

I giggled and Edward kissed my neck. "You just have no self control," I said, making him laugh, again.

"I know. It's a combination that leads to very sexy results."

"Next," the girl behind the counter called.

"What do you want, baby?" Edward asked.

"Uh, just a hotdog."

"Okay. Two hotdogs, an order of fries, a large coke and a small coffee."

Edward and I stood at the counter and dressed our hotdogs. "A large coke?" I asked him, smiling. "Trying to make me have to pee at an outdoor event?"

He laughed. "There's a bunch of outdoor toilets set up."

"Edward. Ew," I said.

He laughed, again. "Oh, I love you, Bella Swan." I batted my eyelashes at him and he smiled and winked at me. We walked back to the bleachers. "You know, camping is going to be interesting."

"What, why?" I asked, slightly panicked. "Aren't there any bathrooms? You know, like last time?"

Edward laughed. "I can't guarantee it, angel."

"Where am I going to pee for two days? I can't hold it that long."

"I'm kidding, baby," he said. "I'd never take you somewhere without some kind of bathroom."

I giggled. "I knew I was marrying you for a reason."

We sat down and started to eat. Alice, Liam and I kept stealing Edward's fries. He just laughed. "I bought them for you, anyway, Bella," he said, after I apologized for sneaking the last French fry.

It looked like the teams were lining up on the field, and I was getting excited. "Who are we playing?" I asked, before taking a bite of my hotdog.

"The Montesano Bulldogs," Jasper said. "They're our biggest rivals."

"Where's Montesano?" Liam asked.

"Just over two hours south of here," Edward said. "I've played baseball down there."

"Where's Em?" Alice asked. "I know he has a yellow hat, but they all look the same?"

I smiled, reaching over Edward to squeeze Alice's knee. "They do all look the same."

"Emmett's wearing the #20 on his back and chest," Edward said. "See him? He's looking over here."

"Hi, Em," Alice yelled, waving cutely.

Emmett actually waved back at her. It was so special. He didn't care that the whole town was watching. His little sister waved and he gave her the attention she deserved. I was so proud of these boys.

"I'm a nervous wreck," Esme whispered in my ear. "I hate that my little boy is out there, about to smash into people. It's a crazy game, really."

I squeezed her hand. "He'll be fine," I said. "I've never seen him more excited."

"Oh, I know. He loves football. It's just hard for a mom." She squeezed my hand back. "You'll understand one day."

I smiled to myself. I was trying to picture myself as a mom. But, every time I imagined our kids, Edward was holding them, playing them, and I was watching them, my heart full of love and laughter.

Babies were still a long way in the future for us, but I knew that with Edward by my side, I would be able to handle everything, even kids. I wanted them, but I knew how much work it would be.

The game started and the sea of players all moved around the field, each knowing exactly where to run. It was an amazing thing to see, beautiful choreography. I had no idea what was happening, so I just watched Emmett. He was running along side a boy from the other team, blocking him.

Edward, along with the rest of the crowd dressed in Spartan colours, cheered. "What just happened?" I asked Edward.

"Your not so secret admirer, Dale Mackenzie just intercepted the ball from the Bulldogs," he said, winking at me.

I laughed. Dale. He'd hit on me at Emmett's first football practice during the summer. He was actually a nice boy, and apparently, a very good football player. I loved that Edward could tease me about it, though. There wasn't an ounce of jealousy on his face.

Edward and I had really come far. Our relationship was so strong. We were definitely getting more secure about ourselves and how dedicated we were to each other. It seemed that jealousy used to be a big problem for us, but every week, that became more and more a thing of the past. And I was proud of us.

The game had just started, but just being here, in the bleachers with friends and family, I was having the time of my life. Another new and amazing experience.


	148. The Cullen Brothers

**A/N - Happy Canada Day to all my Canadian readers! I hope everyone is having a great weekend! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 148 - The Cullen Brothers<strong>

The next few hours flew by. The game was amazing, and the Forks Spartans won the game with a touchdown. Emmett had a couple of amazing tackles. And after each one, he'd flex his muscles at the crowd. Rose and Maria laughed every time, and Alice shook her pompoms.

"That kid is a ham," Liam said, making Edward smile.

I don't know how poor Esme handled it, but she winced every time Emmett made contact with someone. The crushing sound of helmets hitting together was enough to scare any mom, I was sure.

But when the time ran out, everyone ran out to the field to celebrate with the boys. They'd won their home opener, and the crowd went wild. Emmett was high fiving everyone, and bumping chests with some of the other guys.

But, when Rose walked up to him, he went from macho football star to sweet teddy bear. "You were amazing," she breathed, and he wrapped her gently in his arms.

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Thanks." It was nice to watch Emmett with Rose. He was usually a loud, boisterous kid, funny and always after a laugh. But he treated Rose like she was breakable. Gentle, loving, and very sweetly.

It was obvious that he was in love with her. He connection to her wasn't just lust, even though that was there, too. They had a true high school romance. And I knew he would do everything in his power to make her happy.

They'd had a rough patch this past summer, but they worked through it, and it seemed to me that they were stronger than ever.

Emmett took turns giving us all hugs. "You stink," Alice said, making Emmett laugh.

"Yeah, well, I need to go have a shower," Emmett said, laughing. "But, I earned this stink."

"So, do you want us to wait for you," Esme asked, patting her son's arm.

"Uh," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I was going to take Rose out."

And we all knew what that meant. Well, at least Edward, Jasper and I knew what it meant. Emmett and Rose had decided to have sex. I didn't know if they were going to go through with it or not, but I knew they were thinking about it.

"Okay," Esme said. "But, your uncle and brother came down." And she knew. I guess a mom knew her son. But, he was seventeen and in love. And, as hard as she tried, I didn't think that she'd be able to keep nature from taking it's course.

"Essy, let the kid take his girl out," Liam said, winking at Emmett. "I'll be here all weekend, and so will Eduardo and Bella."

"Thanks, Uncle Liam," Emmett said, smiling widely. Edward gave his brother a hug and whispered something in his ear. Emmett nodded and slapped Edward's arm. He actually looked a little nervous.

Close families were amazing, and I adored the Cullens for their bond, but it was hard to have any privacy, that was for sure. Even when Edward and I decided to make love for the first time, everyone knew.

Yeah, Emmett was going to love college. The privacy of own your apartment was incredible.

A slightly panicked looking Esme, Carlisle and Alice headed back to the house. Liam, Jasper, Maria and Edward all sat around on the bleachers, laughing and talking. And I sat with Rose, while she waited for Emmett.

"It was a great game, huh?" I said to her. She was sitting so quietly, I was trying to get her to relax, to talk.

"Yeah," she said, smiling up at my face. "Do you think Emmett's mom hates me?"

"Oh, no. Of course she doesn't," I said, hoping to reassure her.

"What if she thinks I'm corrupting her son?" she asked.

"Oh, honey," I said, wrapping my arm around her. "You are the sweetest, purest girl I know. And, Rose, we all know Emmett. He's already corrupted."

And my teasing got Rose to laugh. I laughed with her as she nodded. "I know. Um. So, Em and I, you know. Uh, we were thinking of going all the way, tonight. Do you think I'm crazy?"

"I don't think you're crazy. I'm engaged to my own Cullen brother. I understand the appeal."

"Yeah. He's amazing. I love him, and I think we'll always be together. But, I'm seventeen. Do you think it's too young?"

"Rose. This is a decision you have to make on your own. If you're not sure, maybe you're not ready."

"That's the thing. I am sure. I'm just worried about everyone else. And what they think." Rose let out a deep breath.

"Don't worry about anyone else. You think about what's best for you. And Emmett. You are the only ones that matter in this situation."

She nodded and smiled at me. "Thanks, Bella."

"Of course," I said. "Do you have condoms?"

"No. I think Emmett does." I reached in my purse and passed her three, which she quickly shoved in Emmett's coat pocket so no one saw them. "Thanks."

"Make sure he puts it on, Rose." She nodded, and I noticed her hands were shaking a little. I reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Don't be scared. Emmett loves you."

"I know. And I love him, too," she said, smiling, again.

"You can call me whenever you need to talk," I told her. "Anytime."

Rose gave me a hug. "Thank you so much, Bella. You're like a big sister to me. I'm so happy to have you here."

"You're going to make me cry," I said, and we both laughed.

Emmett walked out of the locker room with Dale Mackenzie. "God, I love being a football player. So many pretty girls hanging around," Dale said, winking at me.

"Shit, man," Emmett said, punching him in the arm. "That's my sister. Back off."

Dale laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll see you ladies, later." He waved and walked off to the group of girls sitting at the other end of the bleachers. They all hopped up and started fawning all over him. Yeah, that kid had no problem getting a girl.

Edward, Liam, Jasper and Rose wandered over and we all said our goodnights. Emmett, his arm wrapped protectively around Rose, led them to his truck. I hoped they weren't too nervous. It would be a beautiful experience for them if they were ready.

"Jazz, Maria. Would you like a ride home in the Mustang?" Liam asked.

"Oh, I would love that," she said, hopping up and down.

"See you at home, Jazz," Edward said, giving his brother a hug.

Edward and I went back to his car and just sat there. "You doing okay, big brother?" I asked, reaching over to take his hand in mine.

He chuckled. "Yeah. You and Rose had a good talk, huh?"

"Yeah. She's such a sweet girl. She's nervous about tonight, but she loves your brother. A lot. And I can see how much Emmett loves her." I leaned in to kiss his lips. "I think they're ready for the next step. They seem to be where we were this summer when we made love for the first time."

I shrugged. "I mean, they're seventeen and young, but who can say when anyone is really ready? I think all we can do is support their decision."

"You're an amazing woman, Bella," Edward said, reaching up to set his hand on my cheek. "I love you so much."

"Aw. Well, I think the same about you. Except the woman part," I amended, making us both laugh. "You want to go home and snuggle? I'm exhausted."

"Have I ever turned down snuggles?" he asked, winking at me.

"Not, yet."

"I never will."

I smiled all the way back to the Cullens' house. Liam and Jasper were flopped on the couch in the family room, kittens in their arms, watching the sports channel.

"Robbie," I said, running over to sit by Jasper. Jasper laughed and set the kitten on my chest and I snuggled him up to my face. "Were you good for Uncle Jasper?"

"He was really good. He slept in my bed with me, and then he hung out with mom, Alice and Ninja while I was at school."

"I love you, Jasper," I said, smiling at my future brother in law, who was blushing bright red. "I missed my baby, but I didn't worry about him one bit. Thank you so much for watching him."

"You're welcome," he said. "I don't mind. Really."

Edward came over to sit beside me and snatched my kitten from my arms. "Hey," I said, but smiled as I watched Edward kissing Robbie's little kitten face.

"He's going to have kids before me, isn't he?" Liam teased, making us all laugh. "That is one spoiled kitten." Yeah, Edward was going to be an amazing daddy.


	149. Promise

**A/N - Happy Monday! I appreciate all of your reviews! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 149 - Promise<strong>

Edward and I went up to bed at around midnight, with our baby in tow. We undressed and crawled into bed, together. I snuggled up to Edward's chest and basked in the feeling of his strong arms around me.

"Are you tired?" he asked me.

"I am, but I don't think I can sleep, yet."

"I feel the same way. I'm exhausted, but my mind won't shut off," he said, his hand moving slowly up and down on my back.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" I asked.

Edward reached down to lift my chin so I was looking at his face. "I want to talk about you," he said, sweetly. "About before."

"What? You mean the cheerleader thing?"

"Yeah. I don't like to see you upset. Would talking help?"

"I doubt it," I said, laughing softly.

Edward smiled at me. "So, you went to high school with a bitchy cheerleader?"

I laughed. "Yeah. You could say that."

"What was her name?"

"Yvette."

"And she had red hair and tacky lipstick?"

I laughed. "God, where were you in high school? You make her sound like she's nothing to worry about. Like her opinion shouldn't matter."

He pulled me close and kissed my forehead. "I can't tell you how much I wish I was there, angel." He inched down the bed a little to look in my eyes. "But, I can tell you that her opinion doesn't matter. It didn't then, and it doesn't, now."

"It did matter then, though," I said, quickly wiping at my cheek.

"Oh, baby," he said, leaning in kiss my lips. "I'm sorry."

"She said that I didn't have a boyfriend because I was plain. Oh, and my boobs were too small."

Edward snorted and shook his head. "Well, she was either blind, stupid or jealous," he said, and I smiled.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Your eyes sparkle when you laugh, your smile lights up your face." He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Your skin is like porcelain, your hair is soft and shiny and long and sexy. And your body, well."

I giggled. "You don't have to say all of that."

"I know. But, I want you to know she was wrong, Bella. You are stunning."

"Thank you."

"I'm not just saying it, gorgeous. It's the god's honest truth. Just ask Dale Mackenzie."

I laughed, again, and I knew that was his plan all along. "Shut up," I said, smacking his shoulder. "I don't like Dale Mackenzie."

"I know," he said, smiling. "Oh, and I need to tell you something about high school guys and boobs."

I laughed, and I could feel my cheeks heat up. "What's that?"

"Guys love boobs. All kinds of boobs. All sizes. And we're desperate to see them, touch them, squeeze them. I could on about what guys want to do to them, but I won't, because that's not the point."

"Oh, my gosh," I said, covering my eyes.

Edward laughed. "No, listen, Bella. I'm serious. Boobs are like ultimate thing to guys. So, a guy would never turn down a date with you because you didn't have enormous boobs."

"Okay."

Edward laughed. "I'm just saying Yvette is up her ass for what she said to you."

I giggled and snuck a kiss. "Thanks."

"Plus, we all know you didn't date anyone in high school because you were waiting for me," he said, proudly.

I smiled. "I know."

"And, no one was as sexy as me."

"Very true."

"And, no one knows how to touch you and kiss you and make love to you, like I do."

"You're right. What was I thinking?"

Edward reached under the covers and slapped my bum cheek. "Are you humouring me?"

I laughed. "No. But, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to show me just how perfect you are for me. You know, just to make me feel better."

"Well, it would be my pleasure, Miss Swan." He winked at me. "Should I start with these perfect boobs?" He traced his fingertips down between them, and then underneath.

"Mm. Yeah."

"Tell me what you want me to do to them."

"Bite, pinch. Be rough," I said. I bit my lip. I was a little embarrassed to ask for it, but I didn't want him to be soft and gentle. I wanted to really feel loved and desired. I wanted to feel passion and pleasure and heat.

Edward groaned. "Are you sure?" He leaned in and bit my lip, tugging at it.

"Yeah. Really hard. Show me how much you need me."

He looked into my eyes, like really looked, making sure I was okay, and what I was asking for was what I really wanted. I winked at him, and he smiled. I knew I wasn't really experienced with sex, but I knew what I needed, what I wanted. And I wanted my fiancé to take me.

He kind of growled at me, and it sent a wave of desire coursing through me. He tore the covers off of the bed, stood up on his knees over me and stared down at my body. He hummed, before he started rubbing his hands over my body. He pushed my boobs together, started squeezing them.

I was humming, just enjoying his touch. He leaned down and started sucking at the underside of my breast. He was giving me a hickey. I hadn't had one of those in a while. I loved it. I loved the feeling him marking me. I was his and only his. Forever.

"You are so damn sexy, lover," he whispered, before rolling me over. He rubbed my back, and kissed my shoulder. He slid his hands down my body and squeezed my bum cheeks. He spanked me softly a few times, before he started to do it harder.

I was trying so hard not to cry out. But, I was loving this. Edward's uninhibited nature shining through. He laid on top of my back and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Can I take you from behind?" he breathed. "Nice and hard how you want it?"

"Yes, Edward. Hurry." I was confident that I had never been so turned on in my entire life. I knew Edward was doing this to make me feel beautiful. I had cried a little while I told him about Yvette's hurtful words. And, Edward wanted to prove to me how much he loved me, how beautiful he thought I was.

It was working. I felt so unbelievable desired, and wanted. And I could turn on my fiancé with just a few words.

I heard the condom wrapper right before Edward slid his hands under my stomach, and lifted up. "Get on your knees, sexy girl," he said in that deliciously loud and firm dominating voice.

I did as I was told and I moaned as Edward slid his hands from my bum, around my hips and up my stomach. He held onto my sides as he entered me. "Ah, Bella," he whispered.

He set his palm on my chest and pushed my body up so we were both on our knees. He wrapped his arms around my body, one over my stomach, one across the top of my chest, holding my body tightly to his, as his hips slapped into my bum.

I threw my head back on his shoulder and he turned his head to kiss my lips. "I love you," he breathed, hot across my mouth. "You are everything to me."

I grabbed a hold of his arms as I let go, and I knew I would have fallen forward if he hadn't been holding me up. Edward pressed a kiss to my shoulder as he groaned his own release.

We were both panting, but not moving. "That was amazing, Edward. I love you, too."

"Not too hard?" he asked, sweetly. I smiled, loving him even more in that moment.

"No. It was perfect. And I feel so beautiful."

"You are beautiful. Make me a promise?"

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Never think about Yvette, again."

I smiled. "Promise."


	150. Saturday Morning

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all for reading! Your reviews keep me motivated! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 150 - Saturday Morning<strong>

**Saturday, October 2**

I smiled as I rolled over in Edward's bed and found little Robbie curled up where my fiancé should have been. There was note on the pillow with a pink wildflower_. 'Em's home. I'm in his room. See you downstairs for breakfast. I adore you, my beautiful angel.'_

I smiled. I loved him with all of my heart and soul. He made me feel beautiful, not plain. He made me feel confident about my body. Edward Cullen was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

I went into the bathroom for a shower. I could still smell Edward's body on my skin. His cologne, his sweat. I almost didn't want to wash it off. I loved him that much.

But, I had to carry on with my day. And maybe later, I could get that scent back on my skin. So, I stood under the spray of hot water, and scrubbed myself clean. I wondered how Emmett was doing? Rose? She hadn't called. I sort of wished she would. If she needed me, I would be happy to let her talk.

I scrunched my hair, did the quick makeup routine, and then stood naked in front of the mirror to stare at the hickey under my breast, or my love bite. I traced my fingers over it and smiled. I had no idea how Edward did it, but he always made me feel loved and wanted.

I went back to Edward's room to get dressed. I picked some jean capris and a cute pink t-shirt with a wide neck, so it slipped off of my shoulder and showed off the black satin strap of my bra. I felt feminine today, pretty. And I knew I had Edward to thank for that.

I went downstairs, kitten in my arms and found the whole Cullen clan in the kitchen, minus Edward and Emmett, and little Alice who was probably still asleep.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Esme said, coming over to give me a hug. "Where's Edward?"

"With Emmett," I said, smiling supportively. I didn't know what happened with him and Rose, last night, but I adored that Emmett went to his brother to talk. It was sweet. There bond was beautiful.

"He got home just an hour or two ago," Esme said, frowning a little.

"He's growing up, honey," Carlisle said, coming over to wrap her sweetly in his arms.

"I know. I just wish he wouldn't," she said. "Jasper, do not grow up, baby boy."

Jasper laughed nervously. "Um, okay."

Liam laughed and slapped his nephew's shoulder. "You grow up, Jazz. Let her baby Alice, instead."

"How did Maria like the Mustang?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

Jasper lit up at the mention of Maria's name. "Oh, she loved it. She said she wanted to get one just like it," he said, smiling.

"I can see her in a Mustang," I said, smiling over at Jasper.

"Yeah, me, too," he said.

I heard footsteps on the stairs, and the boys walked into the kitchen. Emmett's cheeks were flushed and he looked really happy. Edward smiled at me and kissed my bare shoulder, before sitting down beside me.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered in my ear. "You look amazing." I smiled. Yeah, nothing had changed overnight. Edward was still the sweetest man on the planet.

"Have a good night, Em?" Liam asked, and Emmett laughed.

"It was an experience I won't soon forget," he said, his smile wide. "What's for breakfast?"

"I've got waffles in the iron," Esme said.

"So, what are you kids doing today?" Carlisle asked. "It's pouring rain, again."

"I don't care. It was clear for the game and that's all that matters." Emmett said. "Plus, I have a paper to write, today."

"Me, too," Jasper said, shrugging.

"Homework day?" Edward suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," I said. "Maybe we could head up to Post Angeles tomorrow for a matinee or a slice of pizza?" I suggested. "You know, as a reward for a good day's work?"

"Awesome," Emmett said. "I'll call Rose."

So, we ate breakfast. And Emmett talked about his game plays and the guys all seemed excited to relive the night. I still didn't know what they were talking about, but I was happy to listen to them.

After breakfast, the guys all went to get their homework, and I offered to help Esme clean up the kitchen. "Do you want to talk?" I asked her.

She smiled, but her eyes looked teary. "It's hard being a mom," she said, shrugging her shoulders in defeat. "Your natural instinct is to protect them, but you know you have to let them grow and learn and experience new things. Make mistakes, even."

"I can only imagine," I said, sympathetically. "But you have to know that you and Carlisle have raised the boys the right way. They are all very sweet, caring and responsible. And the boys all have each other, too.

"Esme, you are a fabulous mom. And even though the boys are growing up, they still need you and love you," I said, giving her a hug. "Plus, I need you."

"Oh, sweetheart. That means so much to me."

I smiled. "Maybe this afternoon, Heidi can come over and the three of us can look at wedding magazines? Edward and I have been talking some more about what we want. Maybe we can get it on paper?"

She smiled. "I would love that, Bella." She reached up to wipe under her eyes. "You are a fabulous daughter."

"Aw." I gave her another hug. "I love you, Esme. And you are an amazing mom. Never forget that. Emmett is lucky to have you worrying about him."

"Thank you, honey."

Liam walked into the kitchen. "Uh, oh. Girl talk? Tears? Do I need to leave?"

I laughed. "No. I was just leaving to get some homework done," I said. "You can have your sister all to yourself."

"Thank you, fair Bella," he said. "I came to invite my gorgeous sister out for a cup of coffee."

"I would love that Li. Thanks," she said, giving her brother her a hug.

She was really having a tough time with Emmett and Rose's serious relationship. I could understand that, completely. But, I really believed strongly in love and commitment. I believed that no one from the outside of a relationship could judge the private decisions of the two on the inside.

I walked into the family room and all three boys and both cats were spread out on the couches. Edward patted the cushion beside him and I snuggled up to him. "Good morning, handsome," I said, kissing his lips. I hadn't had a chance to say it, yet.

"Sorry I stole Edward this morning," Emmett said. "I kind of needed to talk."

"Oh, take him when ever you need him. He was yours first," I said, making the guys laugh.

Edward reached over to tickle me. "I can't believe you're giving me away."

I laughed, and slapped at his hands. "Do your homework," I said, giggling. "I have a trillion phone calls to make and then a novel to read."

"A trillion?" Edward asked, kissing my lips. "Anyone I know?"

"Eddie's jealous," Emmett said, making me laugh.

"I'm not jealous," he said. "Okay, I am."

I laughed, again. "I have to phone my step mom to see if she wants to come over and talk about the wedding this afternoon. I'd like to call Rose." Emmett's ears perked up a little, and he smiled. He was sweet. "And I have to call Vanessa and see if she's still having that party, tonight."

"Party?" Edward asked, and I giggled.

"Remember lunch with Ness, Jake, EJ and Gianna last Sunday at the diner before we went home? The girls planned a little party at Jake's? Vanessa clearly said Saturday night."

"Oh, yeah." His face was completely blank. I giggled. He had no idea what I was talking about. He didn't remember the party. I couldn't blame him. With Alice's surgery, our midterm, Liam's move, Emmett's game and his role as supportive big brother, our week had been packed.

He laughed. "Yeah. I forgot."

"I didn't write it in your planner," I said, batting my lashes and making my most innocent face. "I'm sorry. Do you not want to go?"

Edward smirked at me, and I knew the innocent, sweet girl act turned him on. "No, no. We can go. Is there going to be dancing? Because you owe me a dance. You know, for not writing this in my planner."

Emmett groaned. "God. Get a room. This is sounding a little kinky and I don't want to picture where this is going."

And that got Edward laughing hard. The guys all started in and clearly they couldn't stop. Brothers. I totally didn't get it, but I loved it.

Carlisle peeked into the family room from the kitchen. "A lot of homework getting done in here?"

"Your son is crazy," Edward said to his dad, as he wiped his cheeks, tears forming in his eyes from laughing.

"Which one?" Carlisle asked, winking at me. I laughed. What a perfect Saturday morning. This was exactly why I loved coming home.


	151. Rose

**A/N - Happy Fourth of July to my American readers. Happy Wednesday to the rest of us! Thanks to all for reading: my loyal 'been with me the whole time' readers and my new readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 151 - Rose<strong>

I made my calls. Heidi and my dad were coming over this afternoon. Vanessa's party was still on, and she was incredibly excited about it. And then, I phoned Rose.

"Hey, Bella," she said. "Sorry, I didn't call."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay," I said, walking up the stairs to Edward's room. This was an all girls conversation, and I didn't need any eavesdropping from the boys.

"I'm good," she said. "Really good, actually. Last night, Emmett got us a hotel room, you know for privacy."

"Well, that was nice," I said. Lord knew they wouldn't have privacy here, or likely at her house. And I was glad that Emmett didn't just throw a sleeping bag in the back of his truck. He'd made an effort to make her comfortable.

"It was. I was really nervous. I mean, I wanted us to do it. But, you know. I didn't know what to expect. Except, you know, pain and blood and all the scary things they tell you about in Sex Ed. to scare you away from doing it."

I laughed. "That's true," I said, smiling.

"Yeah. So, I told that to Emmett. My fears, and he was so sweet. He said, 'Baby, if you don't want to go through with it, tonight, we can just order a movie and room service and have a sleep over.'"

I could hear the smile in her voice as she told me her story. Emmett loved his girlfriend with his whole heart. That much was obvious.

"But, I told him that I wanted to. And, I won't give you all the details, because I know that might be weird. But, we did, you know, make love. And it did hurt. The teacher wasn't lying."

I laughed. "They really weren't."

"But, it was magical, Bella. It hurt at first, but it was amazing to feel that close to him, you know?"

"I understand completely."

"And, he rubbed my back for me, and we slept there, and then this morning, um, we did it, again."

"Wow," I said, smiling to myself. I knew the feeling. Once you started, once you made that connection to the person you loved with your whole heart and soul, you never wanted to stop.

"Yeah," she said, giggling a little. "But, like, no one can tell by looking at me, right? That I'm not a virgin, anymore?"

"No, Rose. No one will know."

"Okay, good. Bella. It was amazing." She kind of screamed a little and I laughed. I completely understood. That excitement, that euphoria of feeling so loved, so connected to another human being. It was wonderful. And I was so happy that she shared that with me. That she saw me as a big sister, someone she could trust.

"I'm so happy for you, Rose," I said. "Are you content with your decision? No regrets?"

"None at all. I can't think of a better guy to have shared that moment with. I hope we have many more just like it," she said. "I want us to be those high school sweethearts that actually make it, you know. The ones that go to college together and get married. The ones that are happy together. Forever."

"I think you will be, Rose," I said, smiling. "So many people doubt young love. But, I think if you're committed to making it work, then there is no reason why it can't."

"Thanks, Bella."

"Of course, Rose," I said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"What made you change your mind? You know, about going through with sex. I know that during the summer, you wanted to wait. You were worried about dancing and pregnancy."

"Love," she said, and I smiled. "In the summer, I wasn't sure if Emmett and I were a summer romance, or if we were forever. But, these last couple of months, Bella…" she stopped and I could tell she was smiling. "I just love him more than I've ever loved anyone, or anything. I love him more than ballet."

We giggled together and it felt so good to laugh with her, especially after all of her nerves the night before. We said our goodbyes, and she promised she'd call if she needed to talk.

I grabbed my novel from my backpack and was just about to go back downstairs when I saw Edward jogging up the stairs. "Hey, you," I said, smiling. "Coming up here to snoop?"

He leaned in to kiss me. "I had to take a pee," he said, laughing. "But, if you have gossip for me, you know I'd love to hear it."

I giggled. "Go to the bathroom. I'll be waiting on your bed."

I flopped back on the bed to wait for Edward and shut my eyes. "Mm. You look so comfy. You're making me tired."

I smiled and opened my eyes as he climbed in beside me. "So, they did it, huh? Rose and Emmett."

"Yeah," Edward said, reaching up twirl one of my curls around his finger. Edward shook his head and smiled. "I still can't imagine him getting a hotel room."

I giggled. "It's sweet, Edward."

"I know." He chuckled and leaned in to press his soft lips to mine. "And even though Em had about thirty in his backpack, thank you for giving Rose condoms, last night."

I laughed. "How did you know about that?"

"Apparently Rose told Emmett," he said, smiling. "They opened one and put it on together. I guess she wanted to make sure he did it right."

"It's really important for girls, Edward. We're the ones that have to worry about getting pregnant. Dealing with the consequences."

He rubbed my back. "I know. But, Em and I talked about it. He knows damn well that if something did happen, and Rose got pregnant, it's his responsibility, too. He understands that."

I smiled. Oh, these Cullen boys were so honourable. I loved them all. And I knew it had a lot to do with Carlisle's sister, Sasha, who was dealing with life as a single mom. Pop was against sex before marriage for that reason, alone.

"Is Rose on birth control?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah." His cheeks flushed adorably. "For, you know."

"To regulate her period?" I asked, smiling at his sweet, pink face.

"Bella," he whined and I giggled.

"You are absolutely the cutest boy on earth, Edward Cullen, I swear," I said. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and chuckled as I squeezed him in a tight hug. "I love you, so much."

"I don't like being the one with flushed cheeks," he mumbled into my neck.

I laughed. "Join the club."

"But, you're gorgeous when you blush," he said. "I just feel stupid."

"Aw, Edward," I said, rubbing his back. "I think it's cute."

"Well, then…" he said, making me giggle.

"Exactly." I slipped my hand under his shirt and lightly scratched his back. "Rose thinks that she and Emmett are going to get married."

"She'll make a lovely sister," Edward said, peeking up at my face.

"What did Emmett say?" I asked him.

"Besides giving me every detail?" Edward laughed. "He's just feeling pretty proud of himself, right now."

"He didn't mention marriage?"

Edward smiled. "Not yet. I think he's just focused on now, you know. Senior year, football, an amazing girlfriend, his first sexual relationship. That's a lot for a seventeen year old guy's brain to handle."

"What about a nineteen year old guy's brain?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

"Well, this nineteen year old thinks only about his fiancé. Making love to his fiancé, going to school with his fiancé, buying a house with his fiancé, and marrying his sexy fiancé as soon as humanly possible."

I smiled. "You always know what to say to me, Edward."

"It's the truth, Bella. I love you. I adore you. I need you. I want you."

I leaned in to kiss him. "Well, you have me."


	152. Tissues

**A/N - Happy Thursday! My week has been so horrible, it's actually funny to me, now! I've gone crazy, so now I just laugh at my misfortune! I hope you are all having a better week than I am! But, my story makes me happy, and so does the fact that I have you all reading it! Thank you! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 152 - Tissues<strong>

I read half of Huckleberry Finn before my dad and Heidi came over. I was laying on the couch with my feet on Edward's legs. He massaged and tickled my feet while he read his biology textbook. It was a great morning.

Carlisle took Alice downstairs to watch cartoons, and Esme and Liam had just returned from coffee. And Esme looked a lot better. I was happy she had her baby brother here. I think is was good for her to have family in the state. Her sister lived in Wyoming and her two big brothers were in Illinois with her parents.

I heard the doorbell, and Esme ran to get it.

"We're here," I heard Heidi say.

I smiled and set my book on the coffee table. I leaned in to kiss Edward's cheek. "I love you," I whispered, before hopping up and running to the door to give my dad and step mom a hug.

"Hey, guys. How was night shift this week?"

My dad laughed, his arm slung over my shoulder. "I'm a zombie."

Heidi smiled. "Oh, you love night shift," she teased, squeezing his shoulder. "I brought wedding magazines," she said to me, holding up the latest issues of _Brides, Bridal Guide_ and _Get Married_.

"Thank you." I giggled and threw my arms around her. "I can't wait to tell you mine and Edward's new ideas."

"Charlie," Liam said, walking over to shake my dad's hand. "Are you sticking around for wedding talk? Or, would you like to come to the bowling alley with the guys and shoot some pool?"

My dad looked at me, obviously to see if I wanted him to stay. "Go with the boys, daddy. I'll fill you in on all the details, later. I promise."

He laughed. "Love you, kiddo."

"I love you, too, dad."

Edward came over to the door to hug me. "I'll see you in a couple hours. Don't put me in a pink tux."

I giggled. "Never." He kissed my lips. "I love you, handsome."

"I love you, too, gorgeous. Have fun."

So, boys, assignments finished, left to play pool with Uncle Liam, Carlisle and my dad. I loved that Edward was going to spend time with our dads and his brothers. Let the guys be guys.

I was thrilled for girl time with Esme, Heidi and little Alice, still in her PJs. Esme had brought home pastries for us, making our wedding planning afternoon all the more girly and dainty. I loved it.

"So," Esme asked, pen hovering above a fresh sheet of pink stationary. "What do we know so far?"

I giggled. "Red roses, lemon cake, and twinkle lights."

"Twinkle lights?" Heidi said, smiling. "That sounds beautiful."

"Yeah," I said, smiling. I just couldn't think about our wedding without smiling. I was so excited to be a Cullen.

"Aw, look at you," Esme said, her hand on her heart. "The blushing bride to be."

I giggled. "I'm so excited. Oh, and Edward and I want to get married here. In the backyard."

"Oh, honey. We would love that," Esme said.

"The whole thing? Ceremony and reception?" Heidi asked.

"We thought ceremony and dinner. But Edward suggested dancing on the beach."

Heidi sniffled. "That is going to be beautiful."

I laughed. "Under the moonlight."

"Gorgeous," Esme added. "So, a late wedding, then?"

"Uh, yeah. What do you think? Four in the afternoon? Five?" I asked, shrugging.

"That sounds about right," Heidi said. "If you want the dancing in the twilight hours."

I was flipping through a bridal magazine without really looking at it, until I came across a gorgeous photo of a beach wedding, and the beach was lined with tiki torches. "I want this," I said, passing the book to my step mom. "Look at the lights."

"Oh, Bella. That's gorgeous," she said, smiling at me, before passing the book to Esme.

"And it matches our honeymoon," I said.

"Oh, you've done more deciding?" Esme asked.

"We were thinking about Hawaii," I said. "We wanted to go somewhere that neither of us have been, so we can discover it together."

"You two are right out a romance novel," Esme said, making me giggle. "You know, we could make the beach part of the wedding a Hawaiian theme. Have a big table with tropical fruit for late night snacking, fruity drinks. Oh, and a chocolate fountain."

Alice and I laughed. Esme was really getting into this. She was scribbling down all the ideas on her stationary.

"It sounds pretty," I agreed. "I'll run it by Edward." I really wanted to keep this 'our' wedding. I didn't want to make any decisions without him.

"Okay, now that you've got your future mother in law worked up, what are you going with for colours? Red?" Heidi asked.

"Red and white, I guess," I said, shrugging.

"Bella, look at this," Heidi said, showing me a photo in the magazine. "How do you feel about black?"

The bridesmaids in the photos were wearing long black dresses with coloured ribbons around their waists.

"It's classy," I said. "I love it."

"So, you could do a white dress with red roses. Maybe tied in black and white ribbon. And the bridesmaids in black dresses, a red ribbon belt with smaller bouquets of red roses?" Heidi asked.

"Yes. Oh, but I really want the bridesmaids to have white roses," I said. "It's the way I've always imagined it."

"Oh, sweetie. That will really pop against the black dresses," Esme added.

"Um, is that weird to have a classic wedding, black and white and red and formal, and then, have a fun beach party afterwards? It doesn't really flow?" I asked, thinking out loud.

"Bella, honey. You're nineteen," Heidi said, taking my hand. "I understand the desire to have a beautiful ceremony, and formal dinner and cake cutting. But, after that, sweetie, let loose. Have fun. Celebrate. Dance with your husband under the moonlight, let the wind blow through your hair."

"This will be that happiest day of your life," Esme continued. "You and Edward can have anything you wish for to make it perfect for you, both."

I wiped at my eyes. "Now, you're trying to make me cry," I said, laughing. "I can actually picture the whole thing."

"It's going to be pretty," Alice said, making me smile. "Do I get a black dress, too?"

"Of course. I need a flower girl, right?" I asked, making her cheer. "And Heidi. I've been meaning to ask you. Will you be one of my bridesmaids?"

Tears sprung to her eyes. "Really? You want me?"

I smiled and reached over to take her hands in mine. "You are the best step mom I could have ever asked for. You make my dad happy and that makes me happy. You're always here for me. You do so much for me. You're supportive and loving and I wish my dad had you sooner. I wish I did." I reached up to wipe my eyes. "I don't think the day would be as special if you weren't there beside me."

Esme got up and ran to get the tissues, taking one for herself, before setting the box on the table. "I would be honoured, Bella," Heidi said, smiling at me.

"Oh, how lovely," Esme said, making another note. "Have you asked anyone else?"

"Yeah. Angie is my maid of honour. Well, she'll be married by then, so matron of honour," I said, smiling. "And I've asked my friend Vanessa, as well. And I have Alice as my flower girl. I just need one more. I'm working on it, though."

Heidi laughed. "Does Edward have four groomsmen, already?"

"He was thinking Liam, Emmett, Jasper and our friend Ben," I said, smiling as I thought of all the boys dressed up in black and white with red boutonnieres.

"It's going to be a beautiful day," Heidi said, squeezing my hand. "I wish it was July, already." I smiled. So, did I.


	153. Sounds Perfect

**A/N - It's Friday! We made it to Friday! Thank you all for your sweet reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 153 - Sounds Perfect<strong>

Edward and the boys got back at around five, and they brought Chinese food. I could see Alice was being spoiled, again. Her favourite. Edward took my hand and pulled me aside. I giggled as he wrapped me in his arms, and leaned down to kiss my lips.

"How was your afternoon, baby girl?" he whispered, stealing another kiss.

"Amazing," I said, smiling. "Ignore my puffy eyes."

Edward smiled and reached up to trace his thumbs under my eyes. "Happy tears?"

"Yes. I have some pictures to show you. Some ideas to run by you," I said. I giggled. "It's going to be beautiful, Edward. I can't wait."

He smiled and captured my lips in another kiss. "Neither can I. I love you, and I missed you so much this afternoon."

"I love you, too, Edward."

"Come and eat your dinner, lovebirds," Esme called from the kitchen.

Edward smiled against my lips and kissed me, again. "I'd rather eat you," he whispered, making me both blush and laugh.

"Can I get a rain check?" I asked, making him laugh.

He groaned and nodded his head. "Absolutely. Come on." He took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

We shared a great dinner with our families, and the guys talked about their afternoon, playing pool, bowling, the arcade. It actually sounded like a lot of fun. I was going to have to go, next time.

But, as much as I was enjoying family time, I was really looking forward to Vanessa's party. I wanted to get all dressed up and dance with Edward, hang out with our friends, and just have fun.

After dinner, my dad and Heidi went home, and Edward and I went upstairs to his room. He wanted to change for the party, and I wanted to watch him.

He got undressed to his underwear and stood helplessly at his closet door. "I don't know what to wear," he said, shrugging. "I left my good jeans at home."

I smiled as I walked over to squeeze his bum cheeks. "I love that you call our apartment in Seattle, home."

"It is home," he said, grabbing my bum and squeezing it, just like I was doing to him. He pulled me close to his body, and leaned down to kiss my bare shoulder, where the collar of my t-shirt slipped off. "Bella, this shirt is driving me crazy."

I giggled. "In a good way?"

"In a very good way. Your bare shoulder has been teasing me all day," he whispered. "And the bra strap, ugh. I want to follow it down to your boobs." He chuckled. "You know what? This shirt is mean."

I laughed. "I'm sorry for teasing you. But, my sexy half naked man, you'd better get dressed before I lose control, myself."

"Mm. Like what would you do?"

I reached up to rub my hands over his chest. I let them slide downward to his abs, and then lower still. I hooked my fingers in his waistband and, as I kneeled in front of him, pulled his boxer briefs down his legs.

"Ah, shit, baby," he breathed, as I took hold of his length in my hand. I smiled up at his face, and he softly ran his fingers through my hair. "Bella…" he started. But as I put my mouth on him, he stopped his obvious question 'Are you sure?'

I was sure. I was getting a little braver and I was so turned on by Edward's body. I wanted to taste him and make him feel good. I wanted to explore my own limits, as well. We were still growing and learning. And practice made perfect, after all.

I had Edward humming and groaning and I couldn't take my eyes off of his abs as they constricted with the effort I was sure it was taking him to hold back. His hands were softly holding my head, and it made the moment seem sweet.

"Bella," he warned, stepping back. I got on my feet and took his hand, pulling him to the bed. I sat beside him and finished the job with my hand. He groaned, flopping back on the bed, a lazy smile on his face.

I giggled. "Now, that's what happens when you tease me with your sexy body."

He chuckled, and pulled my hand. "Come here." I leaned in and kissed his lips. "That was amazing, lover," he whispered. "And you're making a strong case for me to tease you."

I laughed. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it," he said, sitting up. "Wow, Bella." He slid his hand up my side and cupped my boob, giving it a bit of a squeeze. "Can I return the favour?"

I hummed. "Okay."

Edward smiled, tracing his nose down my cheek, my neck. "You are so damn sexy, Bella. I can't get enough of you." I smiled as he pulled my t-shirt off. He ran his fingers lightly over my cleavage.

"Are you going to tease me all night?" I asked, winking at him.

He smirked. "Mm. I'd love to, but we have somewhere to be, tonight." He reached for my zipper and yanked my jeans down over my hips. He pressed his thumb down over my panties, pushing hard, rubbing me in tight circles.

I gasped and squirmed. I wasn't expecting him to do that, and it felt incredible. "Edward," I moaned, as he moved his thumb harder and faster at the apex of my thighs. I looked at his face, and he was breathing heavily, watching my face, my chest rising and falling.

I grasped his wrist with both hands, needing something to hold onto, as I let go. "Uh, babe," I breathed, before giggling.

"Will that last you until after the party?" Edward asked, making me laugh harder.

"Mm hmm."

Edward ran his hands softly over my bare stomach. "There is so, so much more I want to do to you, with you, tonight." He smirked. "But I don't want to be rushed. I really want to take my time."

I smiled. "Well, now I don't want to go to the party," I said, standing up. I pulled my jeans up, and slipped my shirt back on. "I want you to have your way with me."

Edward laughed. "We're going. Your own bridesmaid is hosting the party."

"Fine," I said, winking at him.

"I'm just going to rinse off really quick," he said, walking to the bathroom door. He peeked back out. "Will you pick out some clothes for me?"

I laughed. "What are fiancés for?" I said.

"I love you," he said, before slipping back into the bathroom. I heard the shower start but he left the door opened. Another tiny little gesture that he probably didn't think twice about, but meant the world to me. He had nothing to hide. He was completely comfortable with me. It was the best feeling.

I picked out a tight hunter green t-shirt and a pair of light wash jeans from his drawer. I tossed a pair of white boxer briefs on top of his clothes on the bed. I giggled to myself. Maybe it was crazy, but I loved having a man in my life to take care of. Even something this simple.

"What's got that sexy smile on your face?"

I looked up and Edward was standing in front of me, wearing nothing but a towel. He smelled amazing, and looked even better. "You do."

"Oh, yeah? What did I do that was so deserving of that luscious smile?" He wrapped his arms around my hips and leaned down to kiss my lips.

"Lots."

"Good." He gave me one more kiss before ripping off his towel and shamelessly dressing in front of me. I loved it. I loved everything about today.

"Do I get to pick out your clothes?" he asked, as we drove to my dad's place so I could change.

"Okay, but within reason," I said.

Edward laughed, his eyes crinkling adorably. "How do you think I'm going to dress you?" he asked. "I'd like to see inside your imagination."

"Well," I said, giggling. "You are a very sexy man, so I was thinking you'd go for something overly revealing."

He laughed. "And share your gorgeous body? I don't think so. I was thinking turtleneck and jeans."

I smiled. "I could pull that off, I think."

"Oh, you totally could," he said, laughing. He parked at my dad's house and leaned over to kiss me. "I love you, so much, babe."

"I love you, too."

"Will you tell me about the wedding stuff you talked about with the girls, today? You seemed so excited this afternoon."

"I am. Very. When we get home?"

He stole one more kiss, and then smiled. "Sounds perfect."


	154. House Party

**A/N - Happy Saturday! It's really hot here in Alberta...feeling like summer, finally! I hope you all enjoy your day! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 154 - House Party<strong>

So, apparently Edward was a fashionista. He picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans, black heels, a grey sequined tank, and a black cardigan for me to wear to the party. The outfit looked amazing, and I felt great in it.

"So, going to change majors?" I teased as we drove to Jake's house. "Maybe take up fashion design?"

Edward laughed. "Really, Bella?"

I giggled. "Okay, I'm teasing. I'm just really impressed with this outfit. I feel pretty."

"You're stunning," he said. "I'll have to keep my eye on you."

I shook my head. "At a party with our friends?"

"Always, lover. It's my job to protect you, okay? I hate letting you out of my sight, because it makes it harder for me to make sure your safe and happy."

"Aw," I said, setting my hand on my heart. "That's so sweet."

"Not too overprotective?" he asked, squinting a little.

I smiled. "No. I love that I have a big strong man to take care of me. I'm old fashioned."

Edward smiled. "I'm glad. Because I am, too," he said, making me smile.

"I know," I said, rubbing his thigh. "You hold doors, you value family, you want marriage and a house and babies. You like when I cook for you, and take care of you. And you want to be able to provide for me. For us."

He smiled as I spoke. "You are a good man, Edward. And you could have been taken right out of the fifties."

He laughed and I laughed with him. "The fifties, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. But, just know that I respect you. Like, I love that you want to be a teacher. And have a career. You are intelligent, and independent. That is not fifties of me."

I giggled. "I know. And, thank you. I appreciate that." I said. "So, you're an old-fashioned, modern man," I corrected. "A very sexy combination."

He laughed. "Thank you, gorgeous."

"Oh, we should be a fifties couple for Halloween," I said, smiling. "How cool would that be?"

"We're dressing up?" he asked.

"Um, yes." I loved Halloween. And there was no way I was missing the chance to dress up on my very first Halloween as one half of a couple.

"Okay."

I giggled. "We'll have to have a big Halloween party in Seattle."

"Look at you, my little party animal," he said, winking at me after he parked on Jake's street. "And speaking of, look at this party."

I looked up at Jake's house, which was actually really close to the beach, and there were people everywhere. It wasn't raining anymore, so there were partiers on the front lawn, hanging out by the door. It was crowded. In my mind, I was picturing a get together with eight people, including Edward and I. Not this. I hadn't even been to a college party this big, yet.

"Uh," I said, looking at Edward's face. "Is this the right place?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. You okay with this? We can go home."

"No, we'll go in," I said.

"You sure? Bella, there is no pressure," he said. "I'd rather be alone with you, anyway."

I giggled. "We'll just go in and say hi to Vanessa. But, if it's weird, we'll go."

"You say the word, angel."

So, I held Edward's hand tightly and we walked up to the house, loud music blaring in our ears. I didn't recognize most of the people, but we pushed our way through the crowd into Jake's living room. Vanessa was yelling at EJ, and it didn't look like it was just because the music was so loud. She looked mad.

I walked up to her, squeezing her shoulder. She smiled when she saw me and threw her arms around me. "I'm sorry," she whisper yelled in my ear.

"Why?" I asked.

"Gianna," she said. "She told everyone at work and they invited friends. And look at this place. It's craziness."

I smiled, trying to reassure her it was okay. This wasn't her fault. She must have envisioned the same kind of party that I had. We'd make it work. I knew how excited she'd been to party with Edward and I.

"You love craziness," I yelled. "It's your middle name."

She laughed. "Wanna dance?"

"Yes," I said, even though I was a little self conscious about dancing in a room full of Giannas.

She took my hand and pulled me out in to the middle of the living room. There was some kind of loud rock music pulsing through the speakers. Vanessa took my hands and we just kind of started moving our hips to the music. She was smiling at me, and I was smiling back.

I looked over at Edward who was standing about three feet away from me. He was talking to EJ, but his eyes were locked on me. He winked at me when he caught my eyes. I felt so loved and protected with him watching me.

Vanessa was laughing with me, and we took turns twirling each other around. Gianna came up to us and started dancing with us. She looked a little unsure around Vanessa. As confident of a woman as Gianna was, she was dating Vanessa's big brother. A brother that adored his baby sister.

But, Vanessa being the sweet girl she was, took Gianna's hand, and the three of us danced together for a couple of songs. It was really hot in the house, so I took off my cardi. "You can put that in Jake's room. It's the door on the left," Vanessa said, pointing to the hallway.

"Thanks," I said. I walked over to Edward, EJ and now Jake, and took Edward's hand, effectively stealing my fiancé from his conversation. He chuckled as he followed me down to the hall.

I heard the guys whistling suggestively from behind us, as I tugged Edward into Jake's bedroom. "Dancing turn you on?" he asked, shutting the door behind us.

I laughed. "I needed to put my sweater in the bedroom, but I didn't want to come down here by myself." I shrugged. "The boring answer?"

Edward smiled and walked up to me, pressing his body into mine. He walked us backwards, slowly, until my back was against the door. Edward reached over and turned the lock. He leaned in, brushing my lips with his. "You could never be boring," he breathed.

The pounding music was silenced by the door, but I could still feel the vibrations on my back. "I've never been to a house party before," I said, pressing my lips to his. "Is this what's supposed to happen?"

He chuckled before he ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of my lips. I shivered at the feeling of such a sensitive touch. "I'm not making love to you in another man's bed," he whispered, his warms hands holding onto my hips. "But, I would love to kiss you without a roomful of prying eyes."

I hummed at the feather light touches of Edward's lips on mine. But, he still hadn't kissed me, yet, not fully. I groaned in frustration. "Kiss me, then," I demanded. He smirked and pressed a hard kiss to my lips. I giggled. "Well, if I would have known it was that easy to get results…"

He laughed. "I'll give you anything you want, lover."

"Less talking, more kissing," I said, biting at his bottom lip.

"Yes, ma'am."

He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I groaned as our tongues danced. He tasted like mint and heaven and I wished he'd never stop kissing me. I slid my hands up his chest, and he moved his to my bum.

Without taking his lips from mine, he lifted me up by the bum cheeks, just high enough that we were pressed together at the best place. I wrapped my legs around his hips and we both groaned as Edward pushed his body into mine.

Yeah, I was really starting to love this house party.


	155. Cops and Heroes

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I hope yours is amazing! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 155 - Cops and Heroes<strong>

"Do I need to change the sheets?" Jake asked Edward, slapping him on the arm as we walked out of the bedroom with red faces and swollen lips.

"Piss off," Edward said, laughing with the guys. "We were just dropping off Bella's sweater."

EJ chuckled, his arm slung around Gianna's shoulder. "You guys want to head out back?"

"Great idea, bro," Vanessa said. "Jake has a great view of the beach. And you can hear the ocean."

"Maybe Bella needs her sweater," Edward said, winking at me.

"Keep out of my bedroom," Jake said, laughing.

I adored seeing Jake so happy. Jake and Vanessa were the cutest couple. Jake had been lonely when I first met him. Bitter, almost. And seeing him now, so light-hearted, relaxed and happy, it was like night and day. And I was thrilled for him.

And even more than that, I loved watching Edward with the guys. I imagined that was what he was like with the guys on his baseball team, back in high school. I wished I had known Edward forever, but I hadn't, so it was nice to fill in the gaps.

I couldn't keep wishing for the past. Wishing I had grown up with Edward, shared high school experiences with him, just like Emmett and Rose were doing, Jasper and Maria. We didn't have then, but we had now and we had the future. Endless days to make new memories.

Edward held my hand as the six of us headed outside. "What are you thinking?" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled up at him, loving how he always knew when I was lost in my mind. "That I love you."

He smiled, squeezing my hand. "I love you, too."

"And, I was just thinking about how much I wished I'd known you in high school. You know, like Emmett and Rose."

"Ah, no you don't," he said, laughing, and making me laugh. "I wasn't as buff, I was a lot more shy. I had a bit of acne."

"Oh, I doubt that," I said, giggling. "You have amazing skin."

"Now. I'm the much better version of Edward. I'm glad we met when we did."

I smiled. "I would have still fallen in love with you, you know."

"Hey, the college kids." I looked up and smiled when I saw Alec, sitting with Siobhan on his lap. One of my first successful matchmaking pairs; Alice's teacher, and one of the police officers that worked with my dad.

"Hey, Alec, Siobhan" I said, smiling. Siobhan and Alec got up to give me hugs.

"Hey, sweetheart," Alec said, kissing my cheek. "College is agreeing with you. You look beautiful."

"Aw. Thanks, Alec," I said, smiling. "And you seem to be a very happy man."

He smiled at Siobhan. "What's not to be happy about," he said.

Siobhan came over to hug Vanessa. "Thanks for the invite. It's a pretty crazy party you've got going on here," she laughed.

Alec chuckled and slapped Jake on the shoulder. "Do I need to call the police?" he teased, laughing with his fellow officer.

"I may need you to help me get everyone out, later," he said, smiling. "But, nah. This doesn't bother me at all. Reminds me of my younger days."

Vanessa laughed. "Younger days? You're not old, now."

"I'm getting there, little lady," he said, pulling his girlfriend onto his lap, and wrapping her tightly in his arms. I smiled as she giggled. She looked so happy with Jake, as happy as he was with her.

It made me think of Tanya and Liam. There was quite the age difference between them, too. But it didn't seem to matter when love was involved. Or, for now, with Tanya and Liam, attraction.

The eight of us sat around on Jake's picnic table for a while, catching up. Siobhan was asking about my classes, sharing stories from her college days. I loved our friends. Such a diverse group, but each one special in their own way.

I was snuggled up to Edward's chest, trying to keep warm against the early October chill. It had been rainy here, and it was obvious that the summer weather was behind us. He was rubbing his hand up and down on my bare arm, and all I could think of was all the fun ways that Edward could warm me up.

"Your arm is ice cold," he whispered in my ear. "Do you want to go back inside?"

"Yeah. Maybe," I said, peeking up at him.

The last thing I needed right now, with the assignments and exams coming up, was to catch a cold. As an Arizona girl, I wasn't used to the chilly weather in Washington. This was only my second autumn up here, and honestly, I still wasn't used to it.

"You guys want to go in and warm up?" Edward said to our friends as we stood up. He rubbed his warm hands up and down on my arms.

"And dance?" Vanessa asked, smiling at Jake. He chuckled and shook his head. Unlike Edward, Jake hated dancing. "Oh, come on," she said, pouting out her bottom lip.

"Fine. We'll dance." Jake laughed and leaned in to kiss her lips.

He would give her anything she wanted, and she knew it. They were so much like Edward and I. Except I never had to actually ask Edward for anything. He gave me everything I wanted. Always anticipating what it was that I wanted before I asked.

We went into the house and Edward pulled me into his arms, rocking me back and forth, even though the song was fast. I giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing with my sexy girl," Edward said, shrugging, as if the answer was totally obvious.

I smiled. "Yeah. Why are we slow dancing?" I clarified.

He laughed. "You owed me a dance, remember. For not writing the date of the party in my planner." He smirked. "Remember. Em said we were kinky, or something?"

"You are," I said, making him laugh.

"I'm kinky? For slow dancing?" He laughed, again. "I'll show you kinky, later." I bit my lip in anticipation. He groaned. I didn't hear it so much, as I felt the vibration in his chest that was pressed into my body. "But, maybe what I have in mind might have to wait until we get beck to Seattle."

I raised my eyebrows. He definitely had my attention, now. "I'm actually a little scared," I said, making him laugh.

"Never be scared of me. I would never hurt you or make you uncomfortable. I love you, too much. But, kinky sex doesn't belong in your dad's house." He definitely had a point there. "Especially when your dad and step mom are sleeping right across the hall."

I smiled. "True. But who says I can wait that long?"

Edward hummed and pulled me to his chest. "You see. This is exactly why I want us to have our own house."

I smiled, loving the idea of a house that we could call our very own. No sneaking in when it was late. No worrying about waking anyone up. Being as loud as we wanted when we made love. Even in our apartment, with Kel and Jax across the hall, and Dallas and her little daughter Bryce in the apartment below us, I worried about making too much noise. Yeah. Our own house was going to be amazing.

I was lost in my world of dancing with Edward. So much so, that I almost forgot we were in the middle of a loud and crowded party. That was, until Edward's body jolted forward, jarring my body out if it's relaxed state. I would have fallen backwards if Edward hadn't been holding onto me so tightly.

"Shit, baby. Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"Yeah. Are you? Did someone hit you?" I asked. But before he could answer, we got pushed back, again. Edward spun around to see what was going on, shielding me with his body. I peeked under his arm and saw a fight break out between two guys.

They were pushing at each other, and honestly, Jake's living room wasn't all that big. Definitely not big enough for a shoving match.

"Hey, hey, guys," Jake called out. "Knock it off. Take this shit outside."

"Don't you know where you are? You're in a cop's house," Alec added, walking over to grab one of the guys by the arms.

But, obviously the guys were drunk, or crazy or both, because they were still trying to get at each other. The one guy, the bigger of the two, lunged forward. And the other fighter, in self defence, lifted his fist to punch the big guy.

But, as he drew his arm back, and before Alec could stop him, his elbow came back and smacked right into Edward's face. There was a sickening sound and I knew whatever happened, must have hurt like hell. But, Edward, holding the right side of his face, just turned, and pushed me back, out of the way of the fight.

He cared about me, more than himself. I'd said it before, but now more than ever, Edward was definitely my hero.


	156. Doctor Sexy

**A/N - Happy Monday! I was at the vet this morning, and my poor baby dog has to wear his cone on his head for another 4 days! Consider me crazy! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 156 - Doctor Sexy<strong>

"Ow," Edward said, as I knelt beside him on the couch and held a bag of frozen peas to his cheek.

"This is going to help, babe," I said, biting my lip as I tired not to hurt his bruised cheek and already blackening eye, anymore than it already did.

Alec and Jake had cuffed the guys, and then called Edward's friend Paul, who was on duty, to take the fighters to jail overnight. They were drunk and needed to sleep it off. Paul charged them with a misdemeanour public disturbance of failing to disperse. They would only get a fine, but I was happy that my baby got some justice.

Paul, Alec and Jake, cleared out the rest of the uninvited party goers, so there were just the eight of us left. Gianna was carrying around black garbage bag, throwing away cups and cans. She looked sad, as she plopped down on the chair across from us.

"This is all my fault. I feel horrible about your eye, Edward."

"Don't. I'll live," Edward said, his head still tipped back on the couch. He was being sweet to her, even though I could tell his face must have hurt like hell.

"Still," she said, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. "Can I take you guys out for drinks the next time you're home? My treat."

"Sounds good," Edward said.

"I hate to be a party pooper, but I think I need to take him home," I said.

"Do you need a ride?" Jake asked. "He probably shouldn't drive."

"No. Thank you, though. I'll drive." So, Edward held the peas to his cheek while I gave all my friends hugs goodbye.

"Go play doctor," Vanessa whispered in my ear. "I hear that can be fun."

We giggled together, like the teenaged girls we were. "Well, you play with Jake's handcuffs. I hear that can be fun, too," I said, making her laugh harder.

Jake and Vanessa walked us out to the car. I fastened Edward's seatbelt for him, and then climbed into the driver's seat. I waved before pulling out onto the road.

"Baby girl. I can drive," he said, reaching over to set his hand on my thigh.

"No, Edward. You got elbowed in the face. I'm driving. I have to take care of you," I said, clutching the wheel with both hands, and driving about ten miles under the speed limit. It was dark, and I hated night driving even more than I hated driving during the day.

"Are you sure? You look freaked out." Edward said, rubbing my leg softly.

I stopped at a stop sign and looked over at my battered hero. "I can do this. Just, don't distract me."

"Okay," he said, taking his hand from my leg. "I'll keep my hands to myself. If I must."

I giggled, as I turned onto the main road back to my dad's house. "You're horny, even after you got smacked in the face?"

Edward chuckled. "Have you seen my fiancé? She is so damn hot. She has a sexy little body, and I can tell she's cold, through her thin shirt."

I smiled and blushed, my eyes glued to the road in front of me, as he continued. "And she's taking really good care of me, too."

"Aw. Baby. I feel horrible. Your beautiful face is all swollen and red," I said, parking at my dad's house. I looked over at my fiancé, still holding the bag of veggies to his cheek. "Should we go to your house. Get your dad to look at it?"

"Nah. Bella, it's just a hit to the cheekbone. I'll have a mark and likely a black eye. It's not a big deal. I'm a guy. These aren't firsts for me."

I leaned over to kiss his sexy lips. "It is for me."

"I know, lover. I'm sorry you were scared. I wouldn't have let anything happen to you, okay? Never."

I smiled, and stole another kiss. "I know. You are my hero. I love you so much."

He smiled lazily at me. "You want to get your hero an aspirin?"

"Aw. Of course. Come on." I got out of the car, stuffed Edward's keys in my pocket, and came around to hold onto his arm, and lead him inside.

My dad opened the front door before we even got to it. He was in jeans and a t-shirt, and Heidi was in a pink bathrobe, peeking over his shoulder.

"You okay?" my dad asked, coming outside. He pulled Edward's hand away to look at his face, and winced in sympathy.

"Yeah. It was an accident," Edward said, shrugging. "Took an elbow to the cheek."

"Yeah. Paul called it in. Has the guys in the drunk tank, tonight," he said. "I'm the police chief, remember?" he said to me, smiling, when I looked surprised that he already knew what happened. "I know everything that happens in this town."

Edward chuckled. "Good to know." He and my dad laughed, together.

My dad slapped Edward's arm. "Thanks for making sure my little girl wasn't hurt."

"Always," Edward said, smiling down at me. I was so lucky.

"Come inside, Edward. Let me take a look at your cheek, sweetheart," Heidi said, looking all motherly and concerned.

"I'm okay, really," Edward said, following my step mom inside the house and into the kitchen. "I just have a headache." He sat in the kitchen chair, and I leaned over him to kiss the top of his head.

"I'll go and get your aspirin," I said, before running up the stairs to the bathroom. I wet a face towel, grabbed the painkillers and ran back downstairs to the love of my life. "Here, baby," I said, shaking out two pills.

Heidi was right behind me with a glass of water. Edward laughed. "I should get hit in the face more often. I'm getting spoiled."

My dad laughed. "It's nice having people that care about you, huh?"

"It is. I'm a lucky guy," Edward said, smiling at me. He winced a little and I was right there to set the cool towel on his cheek. "Bella, I'm fine, love."

"I know," I whined "But you're black and blue."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me so I was sitting on his lap. I smiled as he kissed my cheek. "Don't worry so much."

"It's what fiancés, step mothers in law, and girls in general do best," Heidi said, squeezing Edward's shoulder.

He rubbed my back. "Well, I appreciate it. I just want to go to bed."

"Okay. We'll see you kids in the morning," my dad said. "Feel better, kid."

"Thanks," Edward said, standing us up.

I gave Heidi and my dad hugs, before taking my wounded lover upstairs to bed. I fluffed my pillows up for Edward. He smiled and wrapped me in his arms from behind, as I stood by the bed.

"Bella, sexy, angel, baby, lover, honey, sugar. Stop panicking." He kissed my cheek.

I smiled, fighting the tears. "We shouldn't have even went to the party."

"Yes, we should have, Bella. We had fun." He let me go and pulled his shirt and jeans off. "Now, come and snuggle with me."

I giggled, stripping down to my white lace panties. I turned out the light and climbed into bed, my hand rubbing Edward's chest. "Vanessa told me that we should play doctor."

He chuckled. "Did she, now?"

"Mm hmm," I said, before kissing his shoulder. "But, if you have a headache…"

He laughed. "Maybe you check and see if everything else still works, Dr. Sexy."

I blushed and buried my face into his shoulder as I giggled. I still wasn't very good at role playing. "Are you sure?" I asked, peeking up at his face.

"Very," he said, making me smile.

"Okay." I let out a deep breath as I got on my knees. "Mr. Cullen. I'm going to have to take your underwear off for your exam."

Edward smirked at me but lifted his hips. "Yes, Doctor."

I traced my fingernails lightly from one hip to the other. He groaned, and already it was obvious that everything below the belt was in working order. "Mm. That was the proper reaction, Mr. Cullen."

"Am I going to make it?" I smiled. Edward was way too good at role playing.

"I think you are, young man," I said. "Now, my sweet, sexy patient. We'll have to cure that headache for you."

Edward laughed. "I hear sex is good for that."

I smiled. "You read my mind."


	157. Eyes For You

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Heat wave in the prairies! So hot! I'll have to stay inside in the AC and write! Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and checking out the Facebook page. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 157 - Eyes For You<strong>

"Mm, Dr. Bella."

With my legs straddling Edward's body, I circled my hips as he squeezed my boobs. "How's your head?" I asked, my voice breathy with pleasure.

"Which one?" he asked.

And at that, I burst out laughing. Hard. I set my hands forward on Edward's chest and just giggled uncontrollably. In the middle of sex. I was anxious about role playing, worried about Edward's cheek and completely satisfied. So many emotions coursing through me. And it came out as laughter.

Edward chuckled with me, reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ear so he could see my face. "Sorry," he laughed. "That was a stupid thing to say."

"No, it's okay," I said, smiling down at his face.

"Can I ask you a favour?" he asked, smirking at me.

"Anything for my favourite patient," I said, winking at him.

"Move your hips, again, lover," he said.

I giggled, and scratched my nails down his chest. He hummed and I rocked my body over his. We both groaned in sheer pleasure. "How's that, Mr Cullen?"

"Shit. That feels amazing," he said, sitting up to wrap his arms around my back, pressing our bodies together. "I need to kiss you," he whispered against my lips, before placing a couple of soft pecks to my lips.

I smiled and kissed him deeply, tasting him, but trying to be careful of his cheek. I didn't want to hurt him. This was all about making him forget his pain. And I didn't want to brag, but I figured I was doing a pretty good job.

"Ah," he said, pulling back to look at my face. He smiled widely, and then winced. "I am never, ever going to get tired of doing that. Ever."

I smiled and then reached up to softly caress my fingers over the purple skin under his eye. "I'm glad I could help distract you from the pain."

"Knowing that you love me makes me feel better. Your smile makes me feel better. Your adorable laugh. All of it," he said. "I'm going to be fine, lover. You'll make sure of it."

I smiled, and leaned in to kiss his lips. "But, your mom is going to panic."

He laughed. "She is. But that's what mom's do best."

I smiled. "She loves you, Edward. You might be nineteen, but you're still her little boy."

"I know. I have an amazing mom."

"You do. I can't wait to call her mine, too."

Edward smiled. "Oh, you're already her daughter in her eyes. She loves you." He squeezed me close to his chest. "But, then again, what's not to love?"

I giggled. "I love you, handsome."

He rolled us over and stood up. He cleaned himself up quickly, before crawling back into bed with me. "Okay. Sorry for the grossness," he said, winking at me.

"I told you, I don't think it's gross."

"It is." We laughed together, and Edward kissed my lips. "Okay. Tell me about our wedding."

I smiled. "My favourite topic."

"Mm. Mine, too." He slid his hands up and down side.

"Your favourite topic is sex."

Edward laughed. "My favourite topic is you, Isabella Marie Swan. And everything that goes along with you. The wedding, making love, you name it, I'm interested."

"Why, thank you, handsome," I said. "Well. We talked about the wedding colours. Red and white and Heidi found his gorgeous photo of black bridesmaids dresses"

"Black?" He looked really unsure.

"Yeah. Baby, I know it sounds crazy, but you need to the see the picture. It's gorgeous. And the best part, is the red ribbon accented on the dresses. It looks really classy."

"You don't have to argue your case," he said, winking at me. "It's your wedding. You pick the colours. I trust you."

I smiled. "It's our wedding. You can't hate anything about it."

"I don't."

"Okay. Good. Because I'm really in love with the black dresses."

He laughed. "You're beautiful when you go crazy about the wedding."

"I'm not crazy."

"I know you're not."

I slid my hand behind him and squeezed his bum. "But, I do have a crazy suggestion for the reception."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Um, you know how you wanted the dancing and the moon, and all that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so, I was thinking ceremony, dinner and cake at your parents' house. In the yard. Then, we'll head to the beach in time for twilight. Have tiki torches, lined up for romantic lighting. Your mom, Heidi and I were thinking about a Hawaiian theme. You know, to match the honeymoon."

"I love it," Edward said, smiling. "That's an amazing idea, actually."

"You like it? For real?"

He laughed. "Yeah. It sounds fun."

"Yeah. And your mom thought tropical fruit and a chocolate fountain for an evening snack. Maybe have a few tables and chairs set out, and then have a sandy dance floor."

Edward kissed my lips. "Perfect. It's so much more than I pictured. But, it's better. I love it."

"Aw." I kissed his nose. "I'm so happy you like the plan. Because I was worried about the start of the wedding being classy and elegant, and then the dancing being too casual. You know, the flow?"

Edward smiled. "Have you been to a wedding, Bella? The dancing is always the insane, fun part of the day. People let loose, make fools of themselves. Celebrate. I love that you thought of the lights and the theme. It's a nice transition to our honeymoon."

"I'm so excited," I said.

"Me, too," he said, rubbing my back. "It's going to be an amazing day."

"An amazing future," I said, smiling. He hummed and leaned in to kiss me, again. "So, you're sure about the black?"

Edward laughed. "Baby. I want what makes you happy."

"Oh, my god. That's not a yes. You hate it."

He buried his face into the crook of my neck. He placed whisper soft kisses on my skin. "I don't hate it."

I pushed his shoulder and crawled out bed. I slid on Edward's t-shirt and went rummaging thorough my purse. "I think I have the pictures in here, somewhere," I said, looking for the magazine clippings, which was difficult in the darkness of the room.

"Bella. Angel. Come back to bed, okay," he said, sighing.

I stood up, holding up the clippings. "I found them." I flipped on the lights and hopped back into bed. "Okay. Here's the tiki torches," I said, passing him the first picture.

"Gorgeous," he said, kissing my temple.

"And, here's the bridesmaids dresses." I passed the photo of the black dresses to him. "Be honest. We could always go with red dresses and black ribbon."

"No, no." He tapped the photo. "Those are pretty. I like it."

"So, this might not be the style we get. But I was thinking with the red sash and a small bouquet of white roses, it would be a pretty effect."

"Okay," he said, smiling at me. "And everyone else can look at the girls. But, my beautiful girl, I only have eyes for you."


	158. Extraordinary

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 158 - Extraordinary<strong>

**Sunday, October 3**

I woke up before Edward and took a few minutes to look at his poor face. His cheek was slightly swollen and an ugly shade of purple. It just looked sore. Under his eye was black, too. He looked like he'd been in a pretty bad fight.

I leaned over his face to softly brush my lips over his bruise. I figured the 'kiss it better' method worked for my tail bone. Maybe it would work for Edward's face.

But, Edward groaned in pain, grumbling as he rolled towards me. He snuggled his face to my chest, but groaned, again.

"My face feels like I've been kicked by a mule," he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Baby," I whined, slightly panicked. "I don't know what to do."

"Quit freaking out," he said, opening one eye and smiling up at my face to show me that he was only teasing.

"Well…" I said, training off. "I don't like it when you're hurt."

"God. Ditto. I understand how you feel, because I'm a basket case when you're sick, in pain or even just sad."

"Aw."

Edward chuckled. "Can I ask a favour?" he asked and I nodded. "How about another aspirin, angel?"

"Yeah." I pulled the covers back and went to stand up, but Edward grabbed my arm.

"Kiss first?" he asked, smirking at me.

I giggled and lied back down beside him. Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his body. He hummed as he leaned in to press a kiss to my lips. "Good morning, my sexy lover," he whispered.

I smiled against his lips. "Good morning."

"You excited to get home later tonight, and try out our empty apartment?" he asked, smiling back.

I giggled. Liam had been staying with us for the last two weeks and just moved out on Friday. We'd had one moment alone before we came home, but tonight would be our first evening alone together.

"I am," I said. "I've got so much cleaning to do." Edward laughed. "Oh, and cooking, and I should do a batch of laundry, too."

Edward pulled me tightly to his chest. "Mm. My silly girl."

"I'm not silly. I'm an adult. All that stuff has to be done." I tried to keep a straight face, but then burst into a fit of giggles. "I'm kidding. I want you to make love to me all night long."

"Mm. We should make that a Sunday night tradition."

"Well, not next Sunday," I said, scrunching up my face.

"Why not next Sunday?"

"My period."

"Oh, my sweet girl." He kissed my lips. "So, I have a week, huh?"

I giggled. "Yeah. But, it's only for three days, anyway."

"I know." He kissed me, again. "So, no to camping this coming weekend, then, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Um. Camping is icky enough. Can we wait until the following weekend?"

"Of course we can, angel. I was sort of hoping for sleeping bag sex, anyway."

I giggled. "Of course you were," I said, smiling. "It is going to be freezing? You know, camping so late in October?"

"It'll be mild in the day, chilly at night. Not quite freezing. But, unfortunately, no short shorts for you," he said, making me laugh. "But, my sexy girl, you can wear your long underwear."

"I'm excited."

"Me, too. So, we'll head out Friday afternoon. Uh, October fifteenth. We'll stay out for two nights and head home on Sunday afternoon?"

"Sounds good to me. What about Emmett's football game?"

"Uh, I think it's an away game that week. A couple hours away. It's too much driving for us, anyway. Three hours from school and then two more out and two more in. I didn't go to away games last year, either," he said. "I'd love to be there, and Em knows that, but he understands."

"Good. It's a date, then." I kissed his lips, before sliding out of bed. "I'll get your aspirin."

"Thank you, baby," he called, as I slipped out of the room.

I grabbed Edward's pills and a glass of water from the bathroom. I heard my dad and Heidi downstairs, so after Edward took his pills, I pulled him into the bathroom with me for a shower. It was probably risky in my dad's house, but we were going to save water, right?

We had a fairly innocent shower, and then got ready together. I was putting on my make up, while Edward shaved. "Do you want me to put some concealer on your bruises. You know, so your mom doesn't freak out?"

Edward laughed. "I'm not wearing makeup."

"Oh, come on. It's not like I'm asking you to wear lipstick or mascara."

"No," he said, his reflection winking at me in the mirror.

"Fine. Be a baby."

He wiped his freshly shaved face with a towel and then reached down to tickle my sides. "I'm hardly a baby."

I set my hands on his smooth cheeks. "Your face is as soft as a baby's bum."

He chuckled and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Your ass is that soft, too."

I giggled and shook my head. Normal was extraordinary with Edward. I loved that man.

Heidi fixed a huge breakfast of sausages, hash browns and eggs. "Eating a big manly breakfast will help you heal," Heidi said, doting over Edward, and pouring him a second cup of coffee.

"I think I'm going to move in here," he said, winking at me.

"Fine. I'll just take Robbie home and be a crazy cat lady in our apartment," I said, making Edward laugh. "Will you come visit me, dad?"

My dad chuckled and reached over to squeeze my hand. "Of course I will, Bells."

Edward smirked at me, and it made my stomach flip flop. That was his predatory smile. He wanted me. The teasing banter always got to him. I smiled back. Well, in Edward's case, he was always turned on around me. Honestly, Edward was amazing for my ego. It was an amazing feeling to know that someone wanted me, loved me, so much.

Edward and I hung out at the table and just caught up with my dad and Heidi for the next hour. They told us about their plan to go antiquing and we told them about our upcoming camping trip. It was fun, and I loved spending time with them.

At around eleven, Edward and I said our goodbyes to my amazing dad and step mom. "For the road," Heidi said, passing Edward a freezer bag full of oatmeal raisin cookies.

Edward chuckled and leaned in to kiss Heidi's cheek. "Thanks, mom," he said, winking at her.

Heidi giggled and blushed, and I had to laugh. Edward caused that reaction with everyone, especially me. He was so darn charming.

I drove Edward's car to his family's house, while Edward pigged out on cookies, even though he'd just eaten enough breakfast for three people. He must have an unstoppable metabolism.

"Oh, dear god, baby boy," Esme cried after we walked into the house. "What happened to you?"

"Who's ass do I need to kick?" Liam asked, coming over to poke at Edward's face.

Edward chuckled. "Nothing. It was an accident. Ow, quit with the prodding."

"Night terrors, Bella?" Emmett asked, laughing.

"Sit down, son," Carlisle said, materializing with a chair and medical kit. Edward was pushed into the chair while his dad checked his cheekbone, and into his eyes.

"Some uninvited guests showed up at the party we went to last night. This fight broke out and Edward got elbowed in the cheek," I said, hoping to calm the panic with the simplest explanation.

"Sweetheart, you should have come to your dad right away," Esme said, wringing the dish towel in her hands.

"It looks like just bruising," Carlisle said. "No damage to the bone."

I felt myself tearing up a little at the panic in the room. I felt feelings of guilt, even though I knew it wasn't my fault. Edward had so many people that loved him. Yet, he chose to be with me, and I wasn't doing a good job at taking care of him. I tried to blink back the tears, but when I sniffled, I caught Liam's attention.

Liam wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rubbed my arm. "Don't cry, Bella," he whispered in my ear. "The Masen's are all about drama. Just give Esme a minute to calm down."

I nodded, and reached up to wipe my eyes. I knew he was right. I knew Esme was going to freak out. It was a natural motherly reaction. In fact, I panicked too, last night.

"It's fine," Edward said, gently pushing his dad's hands away. "I just have a bit of a headache. I've been taking aspirin." Esme leaned over Edward and pulled him into a tight hug, stroking his hair and kissing his cheek. "Mom. It looks worse than it is," he said, standing up to hug his mom to his chest. "Don't be upset, okay? Bella's been taking care of me."

Edward looked over at me, and was immediately at my side. He reached up to wipe under my eyes. I nodded and smiled at him to reassure him that I was okay, just caught up in the moment. He leaned in to my ear to whisper. "In six hours, we're going to be back home and we're going to get kinky."

I laughed and shook my head at him. He pulled back and smiled as he looked into my eyes. "I love you," I whispered. And no three words I had ever spoken were more true.


	159. Love and Luck

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 159 - Love and Luck<strong>

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked me quietly as we drove to Port Angeles. Jasper and Maria were talking in the backseat about something cute, like kittens or stickers.

We'd left the Cullen's place about ten minutes after we got there. Esme had apologized profusely to me when she had seen I was crying. I told her it wasn't her fault, and honestly, that was true. I was just as worried about Edward as she was.

"I am. I'm sorry for losing it a little. It was just so hard seeing everyone afraid for you," I said. "And I love you so much. And your family."

"I love you, Bella," he said, squeezing my hand. "And, you heard my dad. I'm fine."

"I know." I let out a deep breath. "Okay. Let's have fun today. Pizza and a movie."

Edward smiled over at me, and I smiled back. As much as I loved the Cullens, I was truly ready to just be home. Mine and Edward's home in Seattle. I just needed to relax, and be alone with my fiancé. I was done sharing him.

But, despite the rough morning, the afternoon with Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Maria was amazing. We grabbed some pizza and laughed about normal teenager things, like movies and bands and stupid things people said and did in school.

Edward and I needed this time with the boys. I adored them as if they were my own brothers. And the best part was that they were always happy and fun. A much needed change from the stress.

"So, 'Devil?' Emmett asked when we got to the movie theatre.

"Another scary one?" I asked, batting my lashes at Edward, hoping that would convince him to get us tickets for 'The Social Network.'

"Sorry, baby," he said. "It's five against one, this time. My vote wouldn't have any sway."

"Fine. We'll just sleep with the lights on for the next week," I said, frowning at him, playfully.

Edward brought my hand to his lips. "I'll make it up to you." He winked and I was the first one to the ticket booth. Edward laughed, wrapping me in his arms from behind. "I love you."

And the movie was terrifying. I shouldn't have gotten sucked in by Edward's sexy wink. It had powers of it's own, I was certain. But, I was lucky enough to have Edward as a snuggle buddy. He kept me wrapped tightly in his arms and kissed my hair whenever there was a scary part.

"That was wicked," Emmett said, as we walked out of the theatre, his arm wrapped protectively around Rose's shoulders.

"No it wasn't," Maria said, tightly clutching Jasper's hand. "I don't know why I voted for that one."

Jasper leaned down and kissed Maria on the tip of the nose. "It's not real. It's just a show, okay?" And my heart melted. Jasper was the sweetest boyfriend to Maria. It was obvious how much he truly cared about her.

And Emmett and Rose were starting to look like a carbon copy of Edward and I. It seemed that their first time making love had really strengthened their relationship. Emmett had always been touching Rose in the past. It was like he had this unmet sexual desire for her.

But, now that they had gone all the way, he wasn't so boisterous around her. And he still touched her non stop, but the gestures had become more intimate and sweet, and not as blatantly sexual.

It was a beautiful thing to be able to see that evolution in their relationship. I was seeing more maturity. And, if things continued like this, I could definitely see where Rose was coming from in her talk of forever with Emmett.

We drove Jasper and Maria back to Forks and picked up our overnight bags and our kitten. Esme, Carlisle and Alice all gave us hugs before we left.

"You kids drive carefully, and we'll see you on Friday, okay?" Esme said, reaching her hand up to run her fingers through the side of Edward's hair.

Edward kissed his mom's forehead. "We'll be fine. Don't worry, mom. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," she said. She turned to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you for taking care of my baby, Bella." She kissed my cheek. "I'm excited about the wedding plans."

I smiled. "So, am I. Edward loves the Hawaiian theme for the dance."

"Oh, I'm so excited. We have the go ahead," she said. Edward and I laughed. I had a feeling she was going to crazy with the details, now. But, I was happy to leave Forks on a positive note.

The ride home to Seattle was nice. It was overcast and cool, but there was no rain. "So, we're alone, now. Do you want to tell me what you have planned for me that's so kinky?" I asked, reaching over to rub the top of his thigh. "Something so kinky, we couldn't do it in my bedroom at my dad's place."

Edward chuckled. "Well, I bought you something, yesterday," he said, glancing over at me, with a smirk.

"Oh, my god. I don't want to know." I blushed and covered my cheeks with my hands.

Edward laughed. "What are you thinking?" he asked, smiling. "I really, really want to hear what you think I bought you."

"I don't know. Like a sex toy, or something?" I said, more embarrassed than ever. And, really, that was saying something, considering I was always embarrassed when I talked about sex.

Edward looked over at me, quickly. "Is that something you want, Bella?" he asked, seriously.

"No. I don't know." I shrugged, my face, neck and chest on fire. "Can you just tell me what you bought me?"

"Why are you so red, Bella?"

"Why do you think?"

"I'm sorry. You don't have to be uncomfortable talking about this stuff with me. You can tell me anything, Bella. I'm not going to judge. I mean, come on. I have the dirtiest mind of the two of us. What could I say?"

"No, I'm sorry," I said. I let out a deep breath. "I just get a little freaked out about new things. I'm not of those girls that's really explored my sexuality. You know. Except with you."

"We can do anything you want, angel. Try anything. I'm serious, Bella."

"I don't want to, right now. But, thanks." I took Edward's outstretched hand and smiled when he squeezed it. "I hate feeling embarrassed, especially around you. But, even after over two months of making love, and trying so many new things, I still get a little shy when we talk about it."

"It's okay, Bella. You don't have to apologize about being shy. I adore that quality about you. I always have. But, at the same time, even if you're bright red, I still want you to talk to me about things. Promise?"

"Promise," I said, smiling. "I'm a lucky girl."

He smiled back. "I'm the lucky one, sugar. You are an incredible woman. You make me smile, you're supportive, you're loving, giving, sweet, sexy as hell and gorgeous. _And_, on top of all that, you let me do all sorts of dirty things to you."

I giggled. "Well, when you put it that way, you are the lucky one."

He laughed. "I am."

"So, what did you buy me?" I asked, again.

Edward smirked. "It's in Liam's backseat."

"What?"

"Well, I couldn't have peeking, could I?" he said. My Edward.

Liam followed us home and Edward sent me upstairs with the kitten so he could get my surprise from his uncle's car. "'Kay, baby, sit on the futon and close your eyes," Edward called out from the front door."

I smiled to myself and followed his instructions. "Eyes are closed," I said, biting my lip in anticipation.

"Good girl. I'll come and get you when I'm ready."

I giggled as my imagination ran wild. Was Edward going to be dressing up in some crazy costume? Were we role playing, again? Did this have something to do with Edward and I getting kinky? I was so excited, but I had butterflies in my tummy.

I heard Edward's footsteps from behind me, and I felt something soft wrap around my face. A blindfold. "Just relax, okay," he whispered. "You are going to love this."

"I trust you," I said, smiling. I felt his hands on my shoulders. He started moving his thumbs, giving me a nice massage. "Uh, baby. You have magic fingers," I said, making him chuckle in my ear.

"These fingers can do a lot of amazing things," he whispered in my ear. His hands were gone, but then in less than a minute, he was in front of me, helping me to my feet. "Okay, walk straight," he said, after he got us around the futon.

I smiled. "I smell scented candles," I said, knowing that we were in our bedroom.

Edward chuckled. "And that's not even the surprise."


	160. Strong and Confident and Beautiful

**A/N - Happy Friday the 13th! I'm glad you're all excited about the cliffhanger! So, I won't make you wait any longer! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 160 - Strong and Confident and Beautiful<strong>

Being blindfolded was exciting, but I was still a little anxious. I felt Edward's hands on the zipper of my jeans. "You're shaking a little, lover. Are you okay?" Edward asked, his warm hands rubbing my upper arms. "Do you need me to stop?"

I smiled. "I'm just excited. I'm okay," I said. "Um, you left off at my zipper."

Edward laughed and it made me feel warm inside. "I did. Do you want a safe word, Bella?"

I bit my lip. "What are you going to do?"

He soft lips brushed over my cheek. "Nothing, babe. I just meant with the blindfold. You know. If you're uncomfortable."

I giggled. "Or, I could just say that I want the blindfold off."

Edward yanked down my jeans and panties, and then slapped my bare bum cheek. "Eek," I squeaked, reaching back to block my bum with my hands. It didn't hurt, but he startled me. I started laughing, before Edward kissed my lips.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist," he said, and I felt his smile on my lips. He set his palms on my cheeks and started kissing me deeply. I groaned into the kiss. I loved Edward's taste and smell and just the feel of him. Best. Kisser. Ever.

He pulled back slowly and I whimpered at the loss of his delicious lips. "Hang on, baby girl," he said. He pulled my jeans down and off of my feet. I felt some soft kisses on the front of my thighs.

"Mm," he hummed as he moved his kisses up to my hips and stomach. He pulled my shirt up and kissed each of my breasts over my bra. I was moaning at each touch, loving every second of this treatment.

He pulled my shirt over my head, carefully so he didn't move the blindfold. "My god, you're beautiful," he whispered, as he reached behind me to unclasp my bra.

"I'm feeling a little underdressed," I said, shivering a little.

Edward caressed my side, and kissed my lips. I heard him stripping and I smiled. "Let me just get to the same level of undress."

"Okay." I giggled, loving where this was going.

"Alight. I'm buck naked," he said, and I laughed.

"We match."

Edward laughed. "We do. We also fit together, amazingly."

I covered my mouth and laughed. "You're so cute."

"Why thank you, gorgeous," he said. He set his hands on my bare hips and pressed his lips to mine. "I'm going to sit on the bed, okay?" He took my hand and turned me around. I heard the bed as he sat on it. He pulled my hand gently so I sat on his lap.

I laughed. "This is weird."

"That you're sitting on my lap and we're both naked?" he asked, kissing the back of my head.

"Yeah."

"Too weird? You want to stop?"

"No. I'm curious to see where you're going with this," I admitted.

"Okay. Just tell me if you want me to stop."

"I will."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Good girl."

I was still blindfolded, so I figured that's why my heart was racing. But, that could have been from the sensation of Edward's hands sliding down my legs. He reached my knees and very gently pulled my legs apart. He started kissing and licking my neck and shoulder.

I tipped my head to the side, humming at the feeling of his hands and lips. Edward had my legs spread and set on the outsides of his legs. He had all the control. The more he opened his legs, the more mine opened.

He brought his hands up my thighs and onto my stomach. "Mm. You're so beautiful, Bella." He pulled off the blindfold. "See for yourself."

I blinked my eyes, even at the low light of the room, then gasped. In front of me, I was looking at my own reflection. Our reflection. Edward had bought me a mirror. A gorgeous antique looking, floor length mirror on a beautiful scrolled frame and stand. It was a sculpture, and looked beautiful in our room.

And I would have forever to admire it. But, right now, I was hung up on the sight in front of me. "Edward," I breathed. "It's beautiful."

He kissed my shoulder, again. "The mirror? Or, us?"

"Um, both, really. I guess." I laughed, nervously. He took my left hand in his and squeezed it. His right hand started a trail, up and down from my belly button to my collar bone. Between my breasts with the back of his fingers.

"You are so stunning, Bella. I know you said no to the mirror when we talked about it before. But, baby, look at yourself. I wanted you to see what I see. I wanted you to see how perfect you are.

"And, when you told me how you were teased in high school, that someone told you were plain, Bella, I just had to do this for you. I had to show you how wrong that girl was.

"You are magnificent. A work of art, my love." He kissed my shoulder, again, and met my eyes in the reflection. "Do you see what I do?"

I could feel the tears streaming down my face, but I was smiling, and I looked happy. As happy as I felt. I felt strong and confident and beautiful. Edward always made me feel that way, but seeing it was a different experience. It was amazing.

"You see it, Bella," he said, not asking, because he knew. "You might be shy, but you are confident. You are a sexual woman. You have a very profound effect on me. And I'm so glad that you can see this."

"I can, babe." I giggled. "I think."

Edward laughed. His hand moving over to cup my boob. He started rubbing circles around my nipple with his thumb, and I groaned, shutting my eyes at the pleasure.

"Mm. Baby girl. Open your eyes. I want you to watch, okay. I've seen how incredible you look when you come for me, but I want you to see it."

Edward's body was hot behind me, and I was starting to feel sticky with our bare skin pressed together. But this was the best seat in the house and I didn't want to miss a thing. Edward felt so strongly about what he was saying. He wanted this experience for me, for us.

Edward brought our left hands up, and set my hand in his hair. I giggled, holding onto it, as he slid his hand down my arm, armpit, side and hip. He slid his hand over my thigh and caressed it lightly.

"Are you good?" he checked.

"I'm amazing, apparently," I said, teasingly, making him laugh.

"It's true."

My eyes flicked back to his hand. I watched in the mirror as he moved his fingers between my legs. I hummed and whined and moaned as he rubbed up, down and in circles, varying speed and pressure.

Edward groaned and I realized that I was pulling his hair. "That feels amazing," I said, letting go of Edward's hair, and moving my hands behind me to hold onto Edward's hips.

"How does it look?" he asked, before sliding his finger slowly inside of me.

"Amazing," I said, between gasps. It seemed that was all I could say. I was so fascinated by how this looked. I had felt it so many times with Edward, but seeing it really added a whole new layer to the experience.

I watched as Edward brought me to the edge with just his fingers. It was kind of weird, definitely different and actually quite erotic to watch the man of my dreams taking care of me like he was.

With my eyes closed and my head resting back on Edward's shoulder, I hummed in satisfaction. "Wow," I said, making us both laugh.

"So, you're not mad about the mirror?" he asked. "We're not 'those creepy people,' right?"

I laughed. "Okay, okay. You were right. I was wrong."

Edward smiled at me in our reflection. "Can I get that in writing?" He winked and I laughed.

"No."

We both laughed, together. "Well, I still love you, Isabella Swan. More and more every day."

He squeezed me close and I turned so I could kiss his lips. "I love you, too. And thank you for the mirror and the beautiful show. You have done wonders for my confidence, babe. This is a beautiful gift."

"That means everything to me." He smiled looking a little mischievous and a lot sexy. "And, the next show is about to begin."


	161. Happiness Personified

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I have been sick all day with a sore throat and headache, so I apologize for posting this so late. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 161 - Happiness Personified<strong>

**Monday, October 4**

"Wake up, my beautiful girl," Edward whispered in my ear.

"No," I said, smiling, my eyes still closed.

"A smile means no nightmares?" he asked, the tip of his tongue moving around the shell of my ear.

"No nightmares. My mind is full of happy thoughts." I opened my eyes.

"Did I wear you out?" he asked, before sucking on my earlobe.

I giggled and rolled over to face my sexy fiancé. "You did."

_Edward and I had made love in front of the mirror, too. _

_It was a beautiful thing to see, and I found myself just lying there with Edward on top of me, watching us. He leaned in to kiss my lips. "You're beautiful," he whispered. _

_I smiled, rubbing my hands over his back. I honestly hadn't been looking at myself. I was hypnotised by the muscles in Edward's bum. Flex, release, flex, release. I was so totally turned on by it._

_So, I was a fan of mirror sex. It was a new experience, but a very positive one. We'd showered and then ate scrambled eggs on toast while we watched TV. It was a nice night, and the privacy was exactly what I was craving. No one to please but each other._

Edward and I got dressed for school, and I whipped us up a batch of chocolate chip pancakes. After the heart warming, but oh so sexy gift he had given me, Edward definitely deserved to be spoiled.

My cell phone rang and Edward picked it up for me. "Oh, that's great. Yeah. I'll let her know. Okay. Thank you. Bye, Kay."

"Kay?" I asked, licking some batter off of my finger. "My dress?"

Edward smiled. "Your size six wedding gown is in and the lovely Kay would like for you to call down and make an appointment to try it on and get fitted for alterations."

"Eee," I squealed, bouncing on my toes. "I'm so excited."

Edward laughed as he watched me. "I am, too. But I'm trying not to be, because I have to wait so long to see it."

I flipped the pancakes before walking over to kiss his chin. "Don't guilt trip me," I warned, even though the smile was still tugging at my lips.

He chuckled. "I'm not." His eyes shifted like he was scheming. "Even though I do have a black eye, and my cheek really hurts and everyone is going to be staring at me at school."

I laughed. "Very good try."

He leaned down to kiss my lips. "Darn. I thought I could play the sympathy card."

"Aw. I'll spoil you. But, I have to cut you off where the dress is concerned." I turned to set the pancakes on plates and then carry it to the dining room table.

"Fine," Edward sighed, following me to the table with the butter and maple syrup.

"Are you pouting?" I asked, giggling.

"Maybe." He jutted out his bottom lip, exaggeratedly, making me laugh.

"Aw. My sweet man." I rubbed his leg. "Eat your pancakes."

"Thank you. They smell amazing."

"You're welcome." I smiled. His polite nature was such an amazing part of him. He thanked me for the little things. Made me feel special every time we were together.

"So, are you going to take anyone to your appointment?" he asked, not seeming to be able to let the wedding dress subject go.

"Um. Should I ask Dallas? Maybe Tanya? I don't know. It's just the first fitting, so I don't really need my mom, or Heidi."

"Yeah, I think you should have people there to share the moment with you."

I smiled, basking in his genuine sweetness. "Should I do like a whole girly afternoon? Maybe Tanya, Dallas and I could go see the dress and then get some dinner?"

"That sounds fun. You should do it," Edward said. "Take a break from me."

I laughed. "Now, why would I want to take a break from you?"

"No idea," he teased leaning over to kiss my lips. "I love you, angel."

"Aw. I love you, too. So, you think I should book my appointment for tomorrow? If she can get me in?"

"Absolutely. I love seeing you excited about this," he said, smiling.

"This is the moment every little girl dreams of. Getting to wear a gorgeous, white wedding dress while she marries the handsomest, sexiest man on Earth."

"Sexiest?"

"Okay, I didn't know what that meant when I was a little girl. But, it's true," I said, giggling.

Edward and I went to school, and after my class, which let out earlier than Edward's, I went to the food court and bought a hot chocolate. And then, I started making my calls. First I called Tanya. She was in. Plus she'd had a date with Liam last night that she wanted to talk about.

I called Dallas next and, luckily, just like last week, she had Tuesday afternoon off. She seemed so excited to see my dress, and I think she seemed every happier that I had asked her to come with us.

Next, I called Kay. And she got me in at four fifteen, tomorrow afternoon. I was thrilled. I got to try on my dream dress. In the right size, this time. I was sure they would have to hem the length up a bit, considering I was so short, but I knew that Kay and her team would do a beautiful job.

And, with the new wedding plans Esme, Heidi and I had come up with on Saturday, I was really getting excited. I wished so much that I could show Edward the dress. Share this experience with him. But, I didn't want to spoil the surprise for him, either. I wanted July twenty third of next year to be the most special day of our lives. I was confident that Edward would see that the dress was worth the wait.

But, maybe, just maybe, I'd have to find something amazing for Edward to have before the wedding. Something, like, hmm, lingerie. I smiled to myself. I was definitely getting bolder. More confident. And it was all because of Edward. He made me feel sexy. He made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

His gift to me, last night, was phenomenal. The time we spent together, unforgettable. And, the mirror was gorgeous. I stood in front of it for an extra five minutes when I was getting dressed this morning. I loved it.

"The food court, huh?" Edward asked, kissing my forehead, and then sitting across from me at the table. "Change of venue, from the normal library."

I giggled. "I had calls to make, and I didn't want to bother anyone in the library," I explained.

"So, good news about the appointment?" he asked, reaching out for my left hand and gently caressing my engagement ring.

"Very. I got in tomorrow at quarter after four." I was beaming as I talked about it.

"Great," he said. "You booked it when I'm in my Chemistry lab." He winked. "You did that on purpose didn't you? So, I can't sneak down there to peek?"

I laughed. "I hadn't thought of it that way. But, I'm glad you can't peek."

He leaned across the table and kissed my lips. "You know I'm only teasing you, right?" he asked. "I'm not going to try and see the dress early. This is your dream dress, and I'll be blown away when I see you in it."

I smiled and wiped a stray tear from my eye. "It's really beautiful, Edward," I said.

He smiled back at me. "I believe it. Every time you talk about it, you light up."

"Do I?"

"Well, you always glow. You are just sunlight and moonbeams," he said, making me laugh. "It's true Bella. All the time. You are happiness personified. It's one of the qualities I love about you the most."

"Aw, baby," I said, smiling at him. "You make me happy. Oh, and I love when you tease me about seeing the dress."

"Really?"

"Definitely. It gives me power over you."

Edward laughed. "Oh, yeah? You want all the control?" he asked. "Because, my darling, you can have it."

I giggled. "Ah. I don't want it. Take it back." We both laughed together, as he traced his thumb back and forth on my palm. Edward was right about one thing. I was happy.


	162. Dates

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks to you all for your get well wishes! Thank you, too, for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 162 - Dates<strong>

Edward and I shared lunch and then worked on homework together in the cafeteria, instead of going home. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You want to do something, tonight? Like go out?"

I smiled. "I would love that."

He chuckled. "I should word that a little more eloquently. Bella, my love. Would you do me the incredible honour of accompanying me out to dinner, this evening?"

I giggled at his silliness. "I accept, humble sir."

He laughed. "Awesome."

"Um, is this a dress up date?" I asked, making Edward smile.

"Like do you have to wear a dress?"

I giggled. Guys were so adorably clueless. They threw on a pair of jeans and a nice shirt and could go anywhere, from Arby's to the Space Needle. Girls needed to know the level of sophistication. Nice top and cute capris for a movies, a silky dress and heels for a fancy dinner.

"Where are we going, babe?" I asked, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand.

"Oh, I heard some guys talking about this blues club. It's downtown. I guess the food is really expensive, but the live music is amazing. You want to check it out?"

"Sounds great," I said, smiling. A dress it was. My boy had a weakness for blues music. I thought it was adorable.

"I feel bad for always picking out places I want to go. If you'd rather go someplace else…"

"Edward Anthony Cullen," I started, and he laughed.

"Uh, oh. Not the middle name."

"Darn right, the middle name," I said, smiling. "I love that you've shown me a new world of music. Before you, I only listened to boy bands."

"There's nothing wrong with that," he said. Then he shook his head and laughed. "Okay. Maybe there is something a little bit wrong with that."

I slapped the back of his hand. "My point is, Edward, that I love learning things with you, discovering new things. It's fun. And, in case I haven't mentioned it, you are an incredible date. I love going out with you. And I'm really excited about the Jazz club."

"I'm excited about what you're going to wear."

I giggled. "I don't have that many dresses. You've seen them all."

"That doesn't mean they're all not beautiful on your sexy body."

"Aw. Thanks."

"You're welcome. We could go shopping," he said, shrugging.

"Best. Fiancé. Ever," I said. "No guy ever suggests shopping,"

He smirked, proudly. "Yeah, I'm pretty awesome."

I laughed. "You are."

"Well, we obviously won't have time to shop before our date tonight, but I'd like to get you a really fancy gown."

"Ooh. How come?" I asked, really, really curious as to why I'd need a formal gown.

"Well, maybe I have lots of tricks up my sleeve," he said, vaguely.

"Really?"

"You know me, Bella. I always have plans."

"I'm excited."

He laughed. "Good. I love spoiling you, my gorgeous girl. And, as you do, I like discovering new things with you, too."

"Hmm. Something new, huh?" I asked, making him smile. "I have no idea."

"When do you want to go shopping?" he asked. He turned to root around his backpack and then pulled out his planner and passed it to me. "Make us a date."

I smiled as I flipped through his planner. He had already written in our camping trip. So cute. "Um, what about Wednesday?" I asked. "Unless you'd rather spend your day off from school lying around the house in your underwear?" I teased, making him laugh.

"Unless you're in your underwear, too, than no. I'd rather watch you try on pretty dresses."

"I love you, babe," I said, grabbing my pen. I wrote in his planner for Wednesday. _'Shopping with the love of my life._' And then I wrote _'Jazz club with my cute fiancé,_' in today's slot.

I passed it back to Edward and he smiled when he read it. "I couldn't have written better, myself." He winked at me. "Give me your planner."

I felt a little stupid. I was the one that bought them for us, but I barely used mine. All I had written in it were my exam dates and assignment deadlines. I passed my book to Edward and he opened it up.

He clicked his tongue. "Bella, Bella. I'm going to fill this up for you."

I smiled. "Be my guest, handsome. I like your printing better than mine, anyway."

Edward smiled as he started writing. I was reading upside down as he filled in all of our anniversaries, and dates, the mall trip, camping, Emmett's games. And on days when we had nothing planned, yet, he wrote, _'snuggle Edward,' 'kiss Edward,' 'have a bubble bath with Edward,'_ and _'get full body massage from your amazing fiancé.'_

I giggled as I watched him. "You're awesome."

"You are." He smiled. "But, my pretty girl," he said, looking at his watch, "it's time to get to our classes. Math." He stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth and crossed his eyes.

I laughed. "Aw. It's only three hours," I said, rubbing his hand. "And then you get to go out with me as your reward."

Edward smiled, and stood up, throwing his homework in his bag. "Sounds good. Come on. Let me walk you to your class."

After a kiss at the classroom door, Edward left me for the next three hours. I walked into my psychology classroom, and I smiled when I saw Catalina. I had met her about a week and a half ago at mine and Edward's movie night. She was friends with Edward's Tuesday Chem lab partner, Cora.

I had meant to sit with her last week, but the seats on either side of her had been taken by the time I got to class. But, today, I was lucky. "Hey, Miss Popular," I said, teasing her, as I sat down beside her. "I finally get to sit beside you."

She laughed. "I didn't even know those people," she said, pushing up her cute black glasses.

"I know. I'm just teasing." Catalina was a shy girl, just like her friend Cora. She had admitted to me that she didn't really know a lot of people at school. I really didn't either, and if I didn't have Edward, I was sure I would be pretty lonely.

"So, how was your weekend?" she asked, as she opened her binder.

"It was good. Edward and I drove back home to visit family. His baby brother plays football and it was the home opener," I said. "So, that was fun. I did some wedding planning, homework and oh, went to a movie with Edward's brothers and their girlfriends." I laughed. "Busy, I guess."

She laughed. "That's so cool. I watch chick flicks and ate popcorn in my pyjamas on Friday night. Did homework on Saturday, and then made a bunch of dinners for the week and froze them, on Sunday. Pretty boring."

And then, I had an idea. "What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Um, I have morning classes, and then homework, I guess?" She shrugged. "Not much. Why?"

"Well, I ordered my wedding dress three weeks ago, and it came in today."

"Oh, that is so exciting, Bella."

I smiled. "Yeah. I'm pretty thrilled. So, I have my first fitting tomorrow at quarter after four. Me and a couple of girls are going to make an afternoon of it. Do the dress fitting, and then go out for dinner and talk about boys. Would you like to join us?"

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to impose."

"Catalina. It's me, Tanya and Dallas. You met them at our movie night. It's totally casual, And I just invited them this morning. I would love to have you there," I said. "And, I'd invite Cora, too, but she'll be in Chem lab with Edward. Please say you'll come?"

She smiled. "Okay. I'm in."

I leaned over and hugged her. What an amazing week I had ahead of me. I had a wonderful, fun, loving fiancé, great friends and fun plans. What more could a girl ask for?


	163. Heart

**A/N - Happy Monday! One of my readers alerted me to a contest that my fanfic, 'College and Cowboys,' was nominated for. I'll post the link on my fan fiction profile page, and my facebook fan page if you'd like to vote for it. Thanks so much for the reviews, for reading, and just for being the overall best readers, ever! ****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 163 - Heart<strong>

When my class let out, I checked my phone. Nothing from Edward. So, I headed down to where his math class was. The door was opened and there were a few students, including Edward, gathered around the white board. The professor was explaining a formula.

I inwardly shuddered. I hated math. I felt so bad for Edward having to suffer through this class. I was proud of him, though. He was struggling a bit with it, but he didn't give up. He was the smartest man I knew, and really, the best student.

I sat in the hallway to wait for him, and pulled out Huck Finn, to see if I could get a chapter read. I wasn't in a hurry. And to me, Edward's schoolwork was more important than a date night. If he wanted to stay home and study, I wouldn't hold it against him, either. We were students after all.

After fifteen minutes, Edward came out of the class, looking down at his phone and typing out a text message, presumably to me. I stood up and ran over to him, looping my arm in his, before he wandered off down the hallway without me.

"Hey, handsome," I said, smiling when a couple of other guys looked over at me.

He smiled. "Hey. I was just texting you," he said. "I'm sorry I'm late. The prof was just going over this one formula I was having trouble with."

"Don't worry about it," I said, walking arm in arm with him down the hall. "I was just reading. Do you need to stay home tonight and work on your Math homework?"

"God, no," he said, chuckling. "I need a break from it. Plus, I'm really looking forward to tonight."

I smiled. "Me, too."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. And I've already planned my outfit for tonight in my mind."

Edward smirked at me. "You're cute."

"Well, hopefully you'll think I look sexy."

"I can guarantee that, actually," he said, making me smile. "How was your class?"

"Good. Oh, but the best news is that Catalina is going to the dress fitting with me, tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah? That's cool."

"Yeah. She seems sort of lonely. Bored, maybe."

"Bella to the rescue," he said, smiling.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I genuinely like her, Edward. I didn't ask her because I felt bad for her. I think she has definite friend potential."

"You're amazing, baby girl," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "You have the biggest heart. I love you."

"Aw. Thanks. I just so happen to think yours is just as big. A heart of gold"

He laughed. "I may be bigger than you, Bella Swan, but you are the sweetest, kindest, most amazing person I've ever met. And, I'm the luckiest man on Earth, because I get to marry you."

"Mm. Laying it on kind of thick, there, huh?" I teased, as we got to the car. "Hoping to get lucky, tonight?"

He smiled at me, and then leaned down to kiss me. He turned me so my back was up against the door, and pressed into me, before kissing me, again. Like a very passionate kiss. Perhaps too passionate for the public parking lot of the college. But, hey, I would not complain. Not when it was Edward doing the kissing.

I could feel that my cheeks were hot when he pulled back. He chuckled and reached up to caress my cheek with the back of his fingers. "I'm sorry for doing that here," he whispered, making me smile. "You're just so completely irresistible."

I giggled. "Well, you're just going to have to make it up to me, aren't you?"

"Mm. You're such a flirt." He leaned in and nipped at my bottom lip. "I love it."

We drove home, Edward's hand firmly planted on my upper, inner thigh. When we got home, Edward pinned me against the hallway wall and started kissing my neck. "Mm. You taste so good," he whispered.

And, then, Robbie meowed. "Aw," I said, pushing Edward's chest back so I could pick up my little fur baby. "Hi, handsome. How was your day?" I asked, cuddling him to my chest. He purred and snuggled under my chin.

I walked over to the couch and sat down, kissing my kitten on the head. Edward chuckled and flopped down beside us. "Lost out to the cat, huh?" he asked, kissing my cheek. He reached up and stroked Robbie's back, earning himself a purr.

"Well, look at him?" I teased, making Edward laugh.

"I'll go shower and change, so can bond with your _favourite_ guy."

"I love you," I called after him. I smiled as I scratched my kitten behind the ears. I got up and made Robbie his dinner. I set him down to eat and cleaned his litter box. He meowed when he was done eating, and I scooped him back up for more loving.

Edward came out of the bedroom looking like a model and smelling like heaven. "Wow," I said, taking in his grey dress pants, white dress shirt and thin, black tie. "You look amazing. Very sexy."

He smiled and came to sit beside me, leaning in to give me a minty kiss. "Thank you." He reached over and took Robbie from me, kissing him on the nose. "Okay, Robert. Let's give your mommy a chance to get ready."

"Aw. My boys. You look so cute, together." Edward laughed as I got up and kissed the top of his head.

"Hurry, mommy. Daddy's hungry. And not just for food." He winked at me, and I smiled, before going to get ready. I loved my boys.

I had a quick shower, making sure to use my most perfumed bath products. I put on some dark eye makeup, pulled my hair up into a nice twist, and then went to the closet to find the dress I wanted to wear. My black, ruffled chiffon dress. It was short, about mid thigh, and had thin straps. I felt sexy in it.

The last time I'd worn this dress was when Edward and I had gone away for the weekend in Port Townsend way back in June. I wanted to look amazing for Edward, tonight, and wear a dress he hadn't seen in a while. He might not even remember it from three months ago.

I rummaged around in my underwear drawer and found my red and black plaid push up bra and matching panty set. This would give me some amazing cleavage under the dress. Plus, I figured Edward would love it when he took my dress off, tonight.

I pulled on my red heels that Edward loved, then stepped in front of my new mirror. I smiled at my reflection. My cheeks were pink with anticipation for a night out on the town. I adored going out on dates with Edward. Yes, we lived together, but there was something special about getting dressed up and actually going out for dinner, together. I was really excited.

My heels clicked on the floor as I walked out into the living room. Edward, obviously having heard me coming, was standing up by the couch. "Shit," he whispered under his breath. I wasn't supposed to hear him, but I did, and it made me giggle. He smiled, looking a little sheepish.

"That good, huh?" I asked, smiling, and giving him a little twirl so he could see the whole outfit.

He walked up to me and took my hands in his. "You are stunning."

"Aw. Thanks. I tried my hardest to match you."

"You far surpass me, my love," he said, leaning in to kiss my lips. "I love this dress on you. I haven't seen it since, uh, Port Townsend, right?"

I laughed. "You're right. I can't believe you remember."

"Firstly, I remember every single moment I've ever spent with you." I think I melted at his words. "And, second, I would never forget a dress like this. So damn sexy."

He reached forward and traced his finger tips over the curves of my cleavage. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes, my body shivering at his delicate touch. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips, and I opened my eyes to meet his emerald eyes.

"The kitten is asleep," he whispered, making me smile. "Let's get out of here before daddy can't behave himself with mommy and we wake up the baby."

I laughed. I loved when he referred to us as the kitty's parents. It was so adorable. But the idea of Edward not behaving himself, was beyond sexy. He was right. It was probably best for us to head out.

Edward stopped at a flower shop and I waited for him in the car. He ran out with a three bright red lilies in his hand. He got back in the car and passed them to me. "Can't have a date without flowers," he said, smiling sweetly at me.

I leaned over to kiss his lips. "Thank you, Edward. They're absolutely beautiful."

"They match your shoes," he said, laughing a little at himself.

"Oh. I didn't think you'd noticed the shoes," I said, smiling. "I thought you got hung up on the effects of the push up bra."

He smiled widely, sending a wave of desire through me. "And what a lovely invention that is." He winked, making me laugh. "But, as you know, I love your legs. I notice everything."

"Well, my sexy boy, I'm impressed. Now, take me out, so we can get home. I mean, that is, if you want these legs wrapped around you?"

Edward's eyebrows flew up on his forehead. He looked completely caught off guard, but totally turned on. Exactly the response I was looking for.


	164. Date Night

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 164 - Date Night<strong>

"So, they're usually closed on Monday's," Edward told me as we parked up the street from the Jazz Alley. "But, tonight, they've got Lloyd Jones. It's a special presentation of the Blues from Memphis and New Orleans in the twenty first century."

I smiled as we walked hand in hand to the alley entrance of the club. "Is it wrong that what you just said turned me on?" I asked.

Edward chuckled. "No. That's damn hot. The scary thing is that what I just said turned me on a little bit." I giggled and slapped his arm, making him laugh with me.

When we stepped into the entryway of the club, my breath caught in my throat. It was huge. There was a large stage along the front wall, with thick velvet blue and red curtains, a six piece band setting up. There was a bar at the back wall, lit up and very stylish. There were hundreds of tables on the floor and a balcony with even more tables above.

The walls were covered with black and white portraits of jazz singers and musicians. The lighting was low, and the atmosphere was one of excitement and class. I was so glad we'd dressed up, as everyone else looked fabulous. We were led to table eighty three, which was only three tables back from the right center stage.

Edward pulled out my chair for me and I kissed his chin before sitting down. He sat across from me and thanked the hostess for the menus.

"This is amazing, Edward," I whispered, smiling at him. "I'm so excited."

He smiled, reaching across the table to squeeze my hand. "I'm glad. It's a pretty amazing place. It doesn't feel like Seattle at all, does it?"

"No. It reminds me of that blues festival we went to with my mom and Aro in Denver."

The waitress came to take our drink orders, and let us know the show was going to start in about twenty minutes. "We'd better get our orders in," Edward said, flipping through the menu.

I opened my menu and bit my lip. It was fairly pricey, but it seemed completely worth it to be in an establishment like this. "Do you want the house salad, to start?" Edward asked me. "It sounds pretty good. Oh, and we have to get the Artisan bread basket. Warm with garlic and butter."

I giggled. Edward was obviously starving. I was too. We hadn't eaten in about seven hours, since we were in the food court. "Sounds good."

"Bella. Order anything you want, okay? I can see you're wearing your panicked face."

I giggled. "I am not."

"You are," he said, winking at me. "It's adorable. Do you want steak?"

"Um, no. The Organic Honey Tangerine Chicken sounds amazing," I said, smiling at him.

"Okay. I'm getting the steak," he said, grinning like a kid in a candy store. I think the whole atmosphere, the food, the show that was about to start ,were all really making Edward excited. I loved seeing him this way. So relaxed.

Edward ordered for us, and then took both of my hands across the little round table, that was covered in a long white table cloth. "They don't have a dance floor," he said, rubbing my hands with his thumbs, as he looked around.

"Well, you'll just have to dance with me when we get home," I said, making him smile.

"That can be arranged," he said, pulling my hand to his mouth and softly brushing his lips over my skin. The gentle touch gave me goosebumps. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you look, tonight?"

I smiled. "You have. But, I love hearing it."

"Good." Edward chuckled. "I'm so happy, right now. Our lives are amazing. I love you, we're getting married next year. We have a great place, cool friends." He smiled, shaking his head. "I don't know. Everything is just perfect."

"It's a great feeling, isn't it?"

"It really is. And I owe it all to you, Bella. Really. Last year, I was just going through the motions. Lonely, bored. And all that changed when I caught your eye last semester. It was like my heart jump started, or something. I felt alive, and I had hope. I wanted to wake up in the morning and get to school to see your beautiful face.

"You are my life, Bella Swan. I'm not a religious man, but I thank the universe, and all the gods out there, for you."

The waitress came with our salads and the bread, and I discreetly wiped under my eyes at the tears that were falling from Edward's confession. He had really opened up. He was speaking from the heart. And it was beautiful.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," he said, smiling sweetly at me. "I just, I don't know. I want you to know how much it means to me that you like the things I do. That you came out here, tonight, with me. I love you so much more than I could ever put into words."

I smiled up at his beautiful face. After two days, his bruise was definitely fading. It was still completely visible, but it didn't have that scary red and purple look to it, anymore. He was lucky, it could have been so much worse.

"You are an amazing man, Edward Cullen. And I feel just as lucky to have you in my life. When you described yourself before we met, you could have been talking about me. Except I had the hopeless feeling. No one would ever want to date me.

"And when I found you, I felt like I had everything a girl could ask for. Honestly, I was scared that you were too perfect. That it wouldn't last. And that idea terrified me, because I was so completely in love with you, right from the beginning."

Edward smiled. "I got those rings on your fingers as fast as I could, baby. When you know, you know, right?"

"Right," I said, grinning up at his face. I took his left hand in mine and circled his ring finger. "I can't wait to put a ring on this finger."

"I can't wait, either." He winked at me, making my heart flutter. He had that effect, every single time.

The MC came on stage and introduced Lloyd Jones and the band. Edward and I applauded and he glanced over at me, obviously excited for the show. Lloyd was great. Really funny. And Edward and I laughed as we ate our salads, as we listened to him talk about working with Etta James, and touring with greats like BB King.

I could tell that Edward was absolutely fascinated by the show so far. He was barely eating, and had a huge smile on his face. He kept looking over at me, obviously to see if I was enjoying myself as much as he was.

And I was. But, as much I was enjoying the show, I was more captivated by Edward. He loved music. He understood it. As a musician himself, I think he had a greater appreciation for it. I could have watched him for hours. We were definitely going to have to come back here, again.

Our meals came, as the band started to play, and I giggled at the size of the servings. Yeah, we'd be bringing half of this food home. We were going to have an amazing lunch tomorrow, that was for sure.

Edward cut off a small piece of his steak and held it out to me. "You have to try this," he said above the music. I opened my mouth and let him feed me. He smiled, watching my lips close over his fork.

I chewed the steak and groaned, but I was sure the sound was lost in the music. The meat just fell apart in my mouth. "Delicious," I said, making him smile.

We ate until we were stuffed, and then we got the rest wrapped to take home. The rest of the evening was spent between watching the amazing Blues band and watching the love of my life. I had kicked off my heels and set my bare feet on Edward's feet, under the table. He was tapping our feet to the music. We were holding hands on top of the table. As connected as we could be from across the table.

The night was fabulous, and I could tell that Edward enjoyed himself immensely. He went to use the bathroom, and being the stealth fiancé that I was, I snuck up and bought Edward Lloyd Jones' new CD to put away for our sixth month dating anniversary on the sixteenth.

I ran to the bathroom after Edward, and he was waiting for me in the hallway with our food. "What a great night," he said, as we walked back to the car.

"I agree. I had a really good time."

"I don't want it to be over."

I giggled. "Neither do I."

"Would you like to go get some dessert?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with the excitement of the night.

"I would love that."

Edward and started driving around, trying to find somewhere that was opened after ten. "We have a winner," he said, pulling up to B&O Espresso. The coffee and cake shop looked classy and I felt comfortable in my nice dress.

We stepped up to the dessert window, and Edward wrapped me in his arms. "We'll get anything your heart desires," he whispered in my ear. I smiled. He was such a romantic.

"Chocolate," I said. "Definitely chocolate cake."

"The German chocolate with the coconut and pecan frosting?" he asked, before kissing my hair.

"Definitely that one," I said.

So, Edward ordered our cake, an iced tea for me, and a large cup of coffee for himself. We got two forks and sat at a nice private corner table by the window. "Mm. Oh, my god, Edward."

Edward chuckled, watching me take the first bite of cake. "You're turning me on," he said, softly. I giggled, covering my mouth, and he smiled at me. "I love date night with you," he said, winking at me. "And, we haven't even gotten to the best part."


	165. Strained Seams

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! My amazing friend toocute24 and I are working on a collaboration for "Taste of the Forbidden Anonymous Contest." The voting won't be held until the end of August, so I'll keep you posted. But, we've started on our entry and we're having an amazing time! I can't wait for you all to read it! (If you're over 18!) Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 165 - Strained Seams<strong>

"Are you ready for dessert?" Edward asked, as we walked up the stairs to our apartment.

I giggled. "We just had dessert. Can't you tell by the straining seams on my dress?"

"Oh, hardly, Bella," he said, unlocking the door. "I mean, dessert: part two. Can't you see the seams on my pants straining?"

I blushed and laughed. "I can, actually," I said, reaching forward to caress the back of my fingers over his crotch. He groaned, and I smiled. Looked like Confident Bella was back in control.

We walked in the apartment and I tossed my purse on the floor and took our leftovers into the kitchen to set them in the fridge. Edward set his hands on my hips and I smiled. "What are you doing in here?" he said, his voice deep and sexy. "You took a right when you should have taken a left. Our bedroom is the other way."

I stood up and pressed my back against Edward's hard chest. He set his hands on my stomach and slowly slid them up. "Well, the food…" I started, but stopped to hum as Edward began a trail of kisses along my shoulder.

"Unless you wanted your dessert in the kitchen?"

"Um…" I mumbled. I really couldn't think when Edward had his mouth and his hands on my body.

"No." He turned me around and brought his lips down hard on mine. We kissed and moaned and groaned, our hands everywhere, our bodies pressed together. "Not here," he said, when we pulled apart. He took my hand, leading us quickly to our room.

Edward didn't stop until we reached our bedroom. "You are so sexy, baby," he said, running his hands up and down my sides. "Can I take this off?"

"Please," I begged, my own hands reaching up to unbutton his shirt.

He smiled, reaching up to loosen his tie and finish taking off his shirt for me. "I love that you want me as much as I want you," he said, dipping his head down to kiss me, again.

I smiled up at his face. "Of course I do. I crave your body, Edward. All the time."

He took my hand and spun me around, so my back was to his chest. He walked us over to the mirror and smiled at our reflection. He leaned back to pull down my zipper, and I reached up to pull the straps of the dress off my shoulders.

We both watched the soft chiffon fall to the floor, leaving me in just my plaid push up bra and matching panties. "Mm," Edward hummed, setting his hands on my stomach. "You are so incredibly stunning."

"Thank you," I whispered, as I leaned back against his hard chest. I watched as his hands moved over my chest. He got a little bolder, squeezing at my boobs. Again, I was mesmerised by our reflection, the passion, the unadulterated lust in our eyes.

He slid his hand down between my legs and smiled as I moaned. "Can I take you up on that offer, now?" he whispered in my ear with breath as hot as the moment.

"Which offer was that?" I asked, bringing my arms up so I could run my hands through his sexy hair.

"It's all I've been thinking about, Bella. You said you'd wrap your sexy legs around me when we got home."

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "You can take me up on it."

"And just what part of my body are you going to wrap your legs around?" he asked, his hands still caressing my chest, stomach, hips. "My hips, so you can dig your little feet into my ass?" He slid the strap of my bra off my shoulder, before placing a kiss there. "Or, are you going to wrap your gorgeous legs around my neck, so I can taste you?"

I shut my eyes and groaned as I dropped my head back on Edward's chest. The man really knew how to use his words. "Well, sexy girl?" he asked. "What's your decision?"

He reached between us and unclasped my bra, then pulled it off of my arms, so I was standing in front of the mirror topless. Edward had me in this trance. It was like the tone of his voice had me powerless to form a thought, an answer.

But when I looked away from his hands, up at his face, he smiled at me. The sweet, amazing, fun Edward I could say anything to. I smiled back at him and turned in his arms, placing kisses all over his chest. He chuckled. "Was that too much?" he asked, and I smiled as I looked up at his face.

"No, not at all. That was incredibly sexy," I said, honestly. I reached down to undo his belt and the zipper of his pants. They fell down his legs, and I smiled at the prize inside. I ran my palm over the visible bulge in his briefs.

"Uh, baby girl. Don't go too crazy down there."

I giggled. "Why not?"

"Because I want to play with you, first." He grabbed my wrists and walked me backwards to the bed. I squeaked when my legs hit and I fell onto the mattress. "You okay?" he asked, leaning over me to kiss my lips.

"Fine," I said, smiling at him. "But, I want to play with you, too, 'kay?"

He chuckled, and climbed into bed with me. "'kay."

I reached up and slapped his shoulder. He just smirked. "I thought we were going to dance?"

He laughed. "I believe sex is also know as the horizontal tango," he said, making me giggle. "I'll dance you around the apartment tomorrow morning if you'd like."

"I would love that, baby," I said, smiling.

"Good. Now, let's get back to the matter at hand," he said, grabbing my panties and shimmying them down my hips. "You're not going to decide, so I am. I want your legs around my neck, first."

"God, Edward. The things you say to me," I said. I smiled as he kissed the bottom of my foot.

"I love you, Bella. And I just can't get close enough to you," he said, lying down on the bed, on his stomach. He kissed my inner thigh, then licked it. Then he nipped at my sensitive skin. "Mm." He brought his lips between my legs and repeated the kiss, lick and very gentle bite.

I was squirming, and Edward brought his arms around my hips, pulling me closer, holding me still. "Wrap your legs around me," he whispered, so I did. I felt so completely open to him. But I loved that I trusted him with my body. It was an amazing feeling.

I was thankful for his arms holding me to Earth. Edward's mouth was beyond talented. "Mm," he hummed, against my sensitive skin. He looked up at me and set his chin on my pubic bone. "You are delicious, lover," he said, smiling.

"Um, thanks?" I said, giggling, my whole body on fire.

He smiled at me. "Do you like when I do that?" His hands were rubbing my hips and sides, softly, up and down.

"I love when you do that," I admitted.

"Good." He kissed his way up my body, until he reached my lips. "I love you, gorgeous," he whispered, pressing soft kisses to my lips.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and giving him a tight hug. "I love you, too." I kissed him, again, as I rolled us over so I was on top of him. He smiled as I kissed his face.

I gently caressed his bruise. "How's your cheek?" I asked, before kissing his cheek bone, and under his eye. "You haven't been complaining about it."

"It hurts a bit, but not too bad," he said, his hands firmly planted on my bum cheeks. "I'm okay, angel. Don't worry about it."

"I do worry," I said, kissing the tip of his nose.

"You want to make me forget about it?" He pushed his hips up against me, and we both laughed together. "It would be my pleasure," I said, wriggling down his body. I licked and kissed his gorgeous chest and abs, before reaching my destination. I pulled his underwear down and continued with my kisses.

"Okay, Bella," he said.

I sat up and giggled. "Already? I just started."

"Don't tease me," he said, smirking at me. "I'm only a man. I'm not made of stone."

I reached forward to touch him. "It feels like you are."

He shook his head as he laughed. "I love you, pretty girl."

"I love you, too," I said, smiling. "Can you be on top, again?"

"Of course. Any reason in particular?"

"I want to watch, again. You know. In the mirror."

Edward smiled, reaching out to caress my cheek with his fingers. "You like that? Watching us?"

"I didn't think I would, but I really do," I admitted, biting my bottom lip. "You actually make a very sexy porn star."

Edward laughed, his own cheeks flushed. "Oh, really?"

I giggled. "Yep. Um, it's actually your bum. The way it flexes, and stuff," I said, feeling my face heat up.

Edward kissed my lips. "Well, my ass and I would like to put on another show for you, okay?"

"Yay," I said, and we laughed, together, again.

Edward grabbed a condom from the nightstand and I watched him put it on. I laid back on the bed, turning my head to see my reflection in the mirror. Edward slid up my body, and buried his face in my neck.

"Are you ready?" he asked, before sucking on my collarbone.

"Yeah."

"Do you have a good angle? Need me to tip the mirror?"

I giggled. "It's a good angle."

"Can you see my ass?" he asked, shaking his bum back and forth, making me laugh harder. "It is the star, apparently."

"Stop it," I giggled, trying to catch my breath. "Make love to me, Edward. Hurry."

He smiled at me and kissed my lips, softly. "I love making you laugh. It's the prettiest sound I've ever heard," he whispered against my mouth. "And I think laughing during sex is my favourite thing to do with you."


	166. Dancing and Details

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 166 - Dancing and Details<strong>

**Tuesday, October 5**

"Wake up, sexy girl, the love of my life, my gorgeous fiancé, the mother of my kitten."

I giggled as I woke up. "You make me sound important," I said stretching my arms over my head.

Edward leaned his head down to kiss my chest. "You are the most important person in the world to me, Bella."

"Aw," I said, running my fingers through his hair, scratching his head. He groaned and I smiled. "That is an amazing feeling, you know?"

"Good. You should feel special, because you are."

"Aw. You're making me want to give you your six month anniversary gift early."

"Ooh. I'm intrigued?" Edward said, straddling me. He leaned over me to kiss my lips, his palms on either side of my head. "Do you think I can get it out of you?"

I giggled. "Probably. So don't try. I'm excited about it."

"Bella. I don't like secrets," he whined, making me laugh. "Just tell me and I'll act surprised, next Saturday."

"Next Saturday? Our anniversary falls on our camping trip?" I asked.

"Yep." Edward smirked. "We'll be all alone in a tent in the middle of nowhere. So, you can guess what you're getting for a gift."

I laughed, reaching under the covers, letting my fingers graze Edward's body. "This?" I asked, smiling.

"Uh, baby."

I giggled. "I think I'm right."

Edward groaned and sat back on his legs. "You right. Partially. I have another gift for you, too."

"Baby, you don't have to buy me so much, okay?" I said, sitting up to wrap my arms around his neck. "You just bought me a mirror."

"Says the girl that bought me something?" he said, winking at me.

"I couldn't resist," I said, smiling.

"I can't resist your sexy body," he said, ducking his head down to kiss my neck.

"Can you resist for a few minutes?" I asked. "I have to pee."

Edward laughed. "I'll try." I stood up and ran to the bathroom. I peeked over my shoulder at him and Edward was smiling at me.

I quickly used the bathroom, and then opened the door. Edward was right there to scoop me up in his arms. I giggled as he twirled me around, and then held me under the bum. "Ready to dance?" he asked.

"We're naked."

"We are. And the cool thing is, Miss Swan, we live alone, and we can dance naked as much as we want."

I laughed as Edward danced us all over the apartment: our room, the bathroom, the empty guest room, the kitchen, living room, hallway. Everywhere. And he sang me the blues as we danced. Well, Edward danced, and I was carried.

There was a knock on the front door, and Edward I looked at each other, panicked. But that only lasted three seconds, before we started laughing. "Who is it?" Edward called out.

"It's your favourite uncle. I've been out of the house four days and you already forget I exist?" It was Liam. "And I have breakfast."

"Give me two minutes," Edward called back, and we could hear Liam laughing from behind the door.

Edward ran us to the bedroom and set me down. I turned to grab something to wear from the dresser, but Edward grabbed my hand to stop me. "I love you, Bella," he whispered, before leaning down to press soft kiss to my lips.

I smiled against his lips. "I love you, too. Thank you for the dance."

"Anytime, my beauty." He pulled on a pair of blue boxers and ran to get the door. I could hear Liam teasing Edward, as I slipped on a pair of yoga pants, a sports bra and a white tank top.

I walked out into the dining room to see Liam and Edward already eating at the table. "Good morning, Bella," Liam said. "I picked up waffles."

"Oh, thank you so much, Liam," I said, squeezing his shoulder, before sitting down beside Edward. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brings you by this morning?"

He laughed. "Edward was complaining."

I looked at Edward and he shrugged at me, making me laugh. "He wants to tell us about his date with Tanya on Sunday. Oh, and something happened last night, but he won't say," Edward told me. "I'm guessing phone sex."

Liam punched Edward in the arm and both guys laughed. "No violence at the table, boys," I said in my best 'mom' voice. "My baby already has a bruise." I rubbed Edward's back for him, and he leaned over to kiss me.

"Way to play favourites, mom," Liam teased, winking at me. "But, yeah. I wanted to talk about the date."

"Well, is she the one?" I asked, smiling.

"A little early to tell, I think," Liam said. "I'm a bit jaded, remember?"

"Aw. I understand," I said. "But you want her to be the one?"

He chuckled. "It would be nice. But I am a realist."

"You can't do that," Edward said, before swallowing a mouthful of coffee.

"I can't do what?" Liam asked.

"Be a realist. Not when your dating. You can't over think things. You can't try to figure girls out, because we all know that's impossible," Edward said, making me laugh. "No, really. You have to go with your heart. If you want her, go for it. Put everything into the relationship that you can give. It's the only fair way to give it a chance."

"How the hell did you get so smart?" Liam asked, smiling at Edward.

"Bella," Edward said, smiling. "She taught me everything I know about life and love and all the important things."

"Aw. Good answer, baby," I said, reaching under the table to rub his thigh.

"Smart answer," Liam said, laughing. "So, yeah. If you look at it like that, then, yes. I want Tanya to be the one."

"Aw," I said, setting my hand over my heart. "It went that well?"

"It did. She makes me laugh. She's casual and fun, just as happy with burgers and onion rings as she was with steak and all the fancy stuff. And, I don't know. She just has this light in her eyes."

"You're going to make me cry," I said, fanning my eyes.

"So, Sunday night was a success," Edward said. "What happened last night?"

"Well," Liam said, smiling smugly, as he wiped his hands on a napkin, "Tanya came over to my new place?"

"You took her home, already?" Edward asked, making Liam laugh.

"God, this kid loves his gossip, doesn't he?" Liam asked me.

"He does, and I think it's adorable," I said, earning myself a sticky kiss from Edward.

"Okay, so we didn't have anything planned, but she called me. She admitted she was bored, and I asked her if she wanted me to come and pick her up. You know, go out for coffee, or something. Anyway, she says that she already got the coffee and that she was downstairs in the lobby."

"Wow," I said, smiling. "Good for her. I never would have had the guts to do that."

"Me neither," Edward said, making us laugh.

"She brought me a pie that she baked herself, and some coffee from a place up the street."

"The way to a man's heart," I said, smiling.

"Yeah, the dessert was good, but what came after that was amazing."

"Okay. Here's where I don't want anymore details," Edward said, laughing.

Liam laughed with his nephew. "Like I'd give away my moves," he said, punching at Edward, again. That started a miniature boxing match at the dining room table. Which led to me sending up a silent prayer that when Edward and I did have kids, we had sweet little girls.

"I'm happy for you, Liam," I said, as I got up to take our empty takeout trays to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Bella," Liam called out, still fighting with Edward. I smiled to myself. I couldn't wait to talk to Tanya and get the real dirt.


	167. Every Single Way

**A/N - Happy Friday! I hope everyone has a great weekend! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 167 - Every Single Way<strong>

Edward and I went to class, together, and shared a bag of gummy worms. He went to Bio and I went to English, before we met at the car to go home for lunch. "I'm so excited for lunch," I said. "Jazz club leftovers."

Edward laughed, as we drove home. "Me, too. And maybe we'll have time for a repeat of last night's dessert?"

I giggled. "You got your dance this morning. What else do you want?"

"Your soft lips, your girly curves…"

"You can't get enough, huh?"

"Of you? Never. I want you all the time. In every way."

I smiled. "Every way?"

"Every single way."

"Okay. Um, exactly what ways haven't we done it?" I asked, blushing. I didn't really know much about sex, but Edward and I had been experimenting and I was fairly certain that we'd tried most things.

Edward parked in front of the apartment and turned to face me. "I'm sorry. I'm making you uncomfortable." He reached up to caress my cheek. I took his hand in both of mine and squeezed it.

"No, Edward. No, you're not. I'm just, I don't know. I guess my naivety is kind of shining through, right now." I shrugged.

Edward leaned across the car and kissed my lips. "I love you, Bella," he whispered against my lips. "I want us to learn together, okay? I'm not trying to intimidate you. I'm just being a stupid guy and talking about sex."

"I love you, too. Can we talk about this more upstairs?" I asked, opening my car door.

"Um, yeah," Edward said. He hit the steering wheel before getting out of the car. He grabbed our backpacks and then came around the car to take my hand.

"Please don't be upset," I said, as we walked up the stairs. It was just a conversation, but Edward seemed frustrated with himself.

"I'm not upset with you, Bella," he said, unlocking the door. "I just wanted to turn you on, and I screwed up. And I'm sorry. I'm pissed at myself. Not at you. Never at you."

"Okay." I walked into the kitchen and took our takeout containers out of the fridge. I got out a plate and dumped everything on it. I put in the microwave and started it heating.

Edward hadn't followed me in the kitchen, and I felt on the verge of tears. I had no idea how our fun conversation could turn out the way it had. I had been feeling so confident, lately, with making love. But obviously, I still had a lot to learn.

I didn't want Edward to get upset. He was allowed to flirt with me. And I was allowed to ask questions. I hated that he was so afraid of offending me, or scaring me when he talked about sex.

But I was just as interested in it as he was. I just didn't know as much as he did. I adored him for wanting to teach me things, or for asking me to try new positions. It made me feel sexy. I just hated when he apologized when I got embarrassed.

"Bella." Edward walked into the kitchen and right up to me. He smiled at me and then leaned in to kiss my lips. "I love you, my beautiful bride to be." Obviously, he just needed a minute to get himself calmed down.

I smiled up at his face and then quickly reached up to wipe a stray tear from my cheek. "I love you, too."

"I handled that wrong. In the car." He kissed my lips, again.

"Sort of," I said, making him laugh. "I want you to feel comfortable talking to me about sex, and stuff. I'm nineteen. I can handle it, Edward. I know I'm not super knowledgeable, but I want to learn. So, please don't panic when I blush."

"I understand that. But, it's in my nature to want to protect you. You know this already. And, my love, I can't stop that. I can't change who I am."

"I know, baby. I love that quality about you. It makes me feel safe. But, I'm a woman and I want you to trust that I can handle sex talk."

"I can do that," he said, kissing me, for a third time. I reached my hands up to his shoulders to hold him down. I wanted more than a quick peck. "You are the perfect woman for me, Bella. Thank you for putting up with my crap."

I laughed. "I will happily put up with you and your crap for the rest of my life."

"I'm grateful," he said, kissing me, again. "Still going for that dress fitting this afternoon? Not backing out?"

I slapped his shoulder. "Don't even say that. I would never back out. I'm so excited to be your wife."

"Good answer. Now you get to share my steak." He winked at me and pinched my bum.

"Oh, I was going to eat it, anyway. You can have the leftover veggies." I got our food from the microwave and Edward and I ended up sitting on the counter, with the plate between us, and fed each other bites of food until we'd eaten it all.

"I'm full," I said, leaning my head back against the cupboard.

"Me, too," Edward, smiling at me.

"So, um, can we finish talking about what you were saying in the car? Like about all the ways you want me? What did you mean?"

"I was just trying to flirt, Bella. Honestly," he said. "I just meant that I like making love with you. All kinds of positions, all kinds of places. That's all." He rubbed his hands on his thighs and I knew he was a little uncomfortable with the conversation, himself.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked him.

"I'm not." I raised my eyebrow at him and he laughed. "Okay. So, I found this stupid website."

"I'm going to be honest with you, Edward. If you were looking at porn without me, I'm not going to the wedding dress fitting." I loved teasing him, and I wanted to lighten up the situation.

"Holy shit, Bella. That was hot," he said, sliding his hand up my leg.

I giggled, and slapped at his hand. "Is that your way of avoiding the question?"

He chuckled, and leaned over to kiss my lips. "I told you that I haven't looked at porn since I met you, and that is the truth. With the exception of the movie we watched together."

"Thank you, baby," I said, leaning in for another kiss. "I was kidding, too, by the way."

"About the porn or the dress fitting?"

"The dress fitting. I told you, I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"Good, because the site I found, is sort of like porn."

"Edward," I whined, and he laughed.

"Just come look at it." He hopped of the counter and stood in front of me, with his back to me. "Hop on, koala bear. I'll carry you to the couch."

I smiled as I wrapped my arms and legs around Edward's body, and he reached back hold my bum in his hands. "When did you find this site?"

"This morning. Couldn't sleep."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, as I slid down his back when we reached the futon.

"We were up late and we had class today. That would have been a jackass move to wake you up."

I sat down and pulled Edward's hand so he was sitting beside me. "I wouldn't have cared. But, why couldn't you sleep?" I asked.

"I couldn't stop thinking about last night. I had a really good time."

"Aw. You should have woken me. We could have reminisced," I said.

"Next time," he said, kissing my forehead. He leaned forward to grab his laptop and then set it on his legs. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we looked at the screen "Okay, this site has these little cartoon, stick figures."

"Having sex?" I asked, making him laugh.

"Yeah." He went into his favourites and clicked a link, bringing us to a website that showed a new sex position every day. "When I said I wanted you in every way, I was sort of thinking about showing this site to you. I don't know. We like to try new things, right? Experiment?"

I turned my head and kissed his shoulder. "Sometimes," I said, cautiously. "What if it's a crazy position, though?"

"Bella. We don't have to do anything on here. I just wanted to show it to you."

"I want to try, though," I said. "I love that everything you do is for me."

Edward smiled. "You're welcome." We both laughed and he kissed my temple. "Trust me, my love, I'll be getting something out this, too."

"What's that?" I asked, smiling at his face.

"A happy fiancé."

"Aw. You're sweet," I said, kissing his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. Should we see what today's position is?"

"Um, no. Let's wait until tonight. Build a little suspense."

Edward laughed. "No fun on lunch break?"

"I'm trying on my wedding dress in a few hours. I don't want to get sweaty."

"Can I at least get some cuddles?" he asked, pouting at me.

I smiled, setting his laptop on the coffee table. I spread my arms out wide. "I'm right here. Come snuggle up to me."

"Mm." Edward leaned over, making sure his face was cuddled against my boobs. "Best offer I've gotten all day."


	168. Pig Roasts and Coffee Machines

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Hope you all have a good one! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 168 - Pig Roasts and Coffee Machines<strong>

Edward and I spent the rest of lunch laying around on the couch. I was lying back and Edward was between my legs, with his head on my chest. We were holding hands, just watching TV.

"I don't want to move," Edward said, tangling our fingers together.

"You're in your favourite place, huh?"

He peeked up at my face and smiled. "Between your legs?"

I giggled. "No, on my boobs," I said, smacking his shoulder.

He chuckled. "That's nice, too."

I laid my head back on the futon and laughed. I loved my life. Edward rolled over and inched up to kiss my lips. "Are you laughing because you're happy? Or, because you think I'm crazy?"

"Both," I said, smiling at him. He laughed and then kissed me, again. "I'm teasing. I love you, and I'm so incredibly happy with our life, together."

"I love you, gorgeous. I'm going to miss you this afternoon."

"Mm. Me, too. Do you want me to go make you something for dinner, tonight?" I asked. "I feel like I'm abandoning you."

Edward smiled. "No, baby. I'll pick up a sandwich, or something. Don't worry about me. I'll live. You have fun with the girls."

"Aw. I do worry."

"Do I come across as helpless?"

"A little," I said, giggling when he started tickling my sides.

"I lived by myself last year, and I survived. I'll be okay for a few hours." He winked at me, so I didn't worry, but I still would.

"Okay," I said. "Text me if you need me."

He chuckled. "Deal. You should also feel free to text me if you need me. Like for comic relief, or sexy photos. Things like that."

I smiled. "I think I'll take you up on that."

"Mm."

I laughed. "Don't hum. You'll be sending the sexy photos. Not me."

"But you'll be naked under the dress."

"No, I won't," I giggled. "I'll be wearing a bra and panties and there will be an attendant with me, helping me get dressed."

"Oh."

I laughed. "You can picture me naked under the dress, if you'd like."

"Done."

I wrapped my arms around Edward's shoulders and gave him a good hard squeeze. "I love you, Edward. I can't wait for you to see the dress."

"You're going to look like an angel," he said, pressing kisses to my neck. "I can't wait to marry you."

"I'm going to be a sobbing mess," I said, smiling. "Are you sure you're going to want me?"

Edward laughed. "Of course I am. It's going to be an emotional day, but it will be fun, too. We'll dance in the sand and then we'll jet off to Hawaii and spend two weeks in bed."

I giggled. "The whole two weeks?"

"Probably. I'm open to leaving the hotel room for a midnight stroll on the beach, maybe a little roasted pig."

We laughed, together. "With an apple in his mouth?"

"Absolutely," he said, chuckling. "But, I'm truly looking forward to making love to Bella Cullen. So far, I've only ever made love to a sexy single girl named Bella Swan. I can't wait to see what sex is like with a married woman."

I laughed. "I think it'll be the same, right?"

"I don't know. I think it'll be better. Something about wearing wedding rings, I think."

God, I loved this man.

We reluctantly got up and packed our bags for class. I hugged my kitten, before we drove back to school. We ran into Tanya before her and Edward's Chem class. "Okay, so I'll wait for you here after class," she said to me, smiling. "I can't wait to see the dress."

I hugged her and we both kind of let out a girlie squeal, that made Edward laugh. I smiled at Edward's pout. "Oh, yeah. Just rub it in," he said, winking at me.

"I love you," I said, giving Edward a quick hug and kiss.

"I love you, too, baby. Have a good class."

So, I sat through history, which I normally enjoyed. But, today was different. I was going to put on my actual wedding dress today, not just the store's sample. I could hardly sit still.

When class let out, I all but ran to Edward and Tanya's class. Edward was waiting for me in the hallway with a huge smile on his face. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "Have fun, lover," he whispered in my ear. "We'll celebrate when you get home, okay?"

I smiled up at his face. "I can't wait," I said. "Have that stick figure website handy."

He chuckled and slid his hand down my back, giving my bum cheek a quick squeeze. "Will do."

I gave him one last kiss and a granola bar from my backpack, so he's at least have a snack before his lab with Cora. Tanya laughed as we walked out to front steps of the college. "I love how you baby him. It's adorable."

I smiled. "He's fun to spoil," I said. "We take care of each other in our ways. He's a protector and I'm a nurturer. It works for us."

"That's sweet, Bella."

"Yeah. And I heard from a certain Masen boy that you've has an interesting couple of nights," I said, making her laugh.

"Oh, my god. What did he tell you?" she asked, her gorgeous pale skin, turning a pretty rose colour in embarrassment.

I giggled. "Nothing. He won't tell us, anything. Which I think is sweet. He just mentioned something about a pie…" I trailed off so she'd fill in the blanks.

Tanya laughed. "Yeah, I actually brought him a pie last night. Remember I was talking about the whole housewarming gift?"

"I do. So, you made him a pie? What did he say?"

"Oh, he seemed really impressed. We actually sat at his cute little kitchen table and had a slice."

"Nice. A sweet visit, then? Did you at least get a tour. I helped pick out that furniture."

"Oh, I got a tour, alright." She raised her eyebrows up and down and we started giggling.

"What are we missing?" Dallas, dressed in a cute black and white polka dot dress was sitting on the steps in front of the school waiting for us. Catalina was beside her in a long black skirt, jean jacket and big patterned scarf. "And, don't tell me you started talking boys without us."

"Tanya had pie with Liam last night," I said, as we walked to Dallas' car.

"Is that what you kids are calling it these days?" Dallas asked, and the four of us giggled, together.

"We didn't have sex," Tanya said, as Dallas drove to the bridal boutique. "God, I can't wait for that day, though." she said and then sighed wistfully. "The man is so damn hot."

"So, if not sex, what is 'pie?'" Catalina asked. I smiled over the passenger seat at her, happy the other shy girl in the car was getting involved in the conversation.

Tanya laughed. "Actual pie. We had a slice of pie, then, Liam gave me a tour of his new place. We ended up on the couch and he made me a fancy coffee with his new coffee machine."

Dallas smiled over at me. "Please say coffee is a euphemism for sex? And the coffee machine is his-"

"Oh, my god," I squealed, covering my ears. All the girls laughed. "He's almost my uncle in law I don't want to think about his, um, coffee machine."

"Okay, no graphic details. I promise," Tanya said.

"Hey," Dallas whined. "I want graphic. Very graphic."

"I wish I had very graphic to share," Tanya said, smiling. "We talked over coffee and I laughed over something he said. He just sort of stopped moving, his eyes were locked onto my lips."

"Had you kissed before?" Catalina asked.

"Three times, actually," Tanya said. "But, all closed lip. So, anyway, he took my coffee cup from my hand and set it on the coffee table. He reached out, a little tentatively, and run his thumb over my bottom lip."

"Oh, my god. The lip touch," Dallas swooned. "That gets me every time."

"Me, too," Tanya said, smiling. "Then, he looked up at my eyes, like checking to see if it was okay to kiss me. And, obviously he saw something there, because he gave me this cute little grin, and leaned in to kiss me."

"Did you get some tongue, this time?" Dallas asked. I loved her. She was my Vanessa and Rachel from back at home, all rolled into one.

"Oh, I got tongue. And lips. And teeth." I looked back at Tanya and she was flushed. "And, as the little make out session continued, I got a hard body on top of me."

"Hard?" Oh, Dallas.

We all giggled. "I mean, totally toned and muscular and strong." She bit her lip. "Okay, dammit, he was turned on, too. I could feel it against my leg."

"His coffee machine?" Catalina asked, making us all burst into a fit of giggles as we pulled up to the boutique. Yeah, this was going to be an incredible afternoon.


	169. My Dress

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thank you all so much for reading! I love your reviews! They always make my day! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 169 - My Dress<strong>

I was still smiling as the girls and I walked into the bridal shop. I was having an amazing afternoon so far and we'd only been together for twenty minutes. I'd forgotten how great it was to have girlfriends.

Last year I'd pretty much been like Catalina. Just sat in my dorm room and did homework. I went to the mall on occasion, and met with other students for group projects, but that was about it.

My life had completely changed this year, and I loved it. My friends were all amazing people and I was happy to call them mine. I felt so completely lucky to have them in my life, and for them to share this moment with me.

"Bella Swan," Kay said, coming over to give a hug. "The dress came in, and it's beautiful. I can't wait to see it on you."

"Me, too," I said, beaming. "Kay. Meet the girls. Dallas, Tanya and Catalina."

"Oh, nice to meet you all," Kay said, smiling. "These fittings are important to a girl, so I'm so glad Bella's got someone to share this moment with."

I gave the girls hugs, before I followed Kay to the change room. I'd worm a strapless bra and white lace panties, and I felt very bride like as I stepped into my gown. Kay laced up the ribbon in the back, while I stood breathless, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

I was going to marry Edward in this dress. I reached up to wipe away a tear, but a new one quickly replaced it. "It's perfect," I breathed. "I love it."

"The six fits you amazingly," Kay said, smiling at me. "I think we just need to take it in a bit in the bust, and we'll take it up in the length, but, otherwise, my dear, it's stunning. You make a beautiful bride."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. I didn't know what else to say. I adored this dress. It was so unique, pretty and delicate. I really showed off my body, but was classy and elegant at the same time.

"Go ahead and show the girls, and I'll have the seamstress come out to measure you for alterations." Kay squeezed my hand and left me alone. I swished side to side, looking in the mirror at my dress from all angles. It looked so pretty without the clips pulling the gown tight.

I walked over to my purse, and pulled out my phone. Edward was still in the middle of his lab with Cora, but I had to send him a text. _'I'm wearing the dress I will marry you in. I feel beautiful. I just wanted you to know that I am thinking about you. I love you with all of my heart. ~B.'_

I laughed at myself for crying and getting so sentimental. This was a just a fitting for alterations. But, just wearing the dress reminded me of how completely happy I was. I had never been more sure about anything in my entire life, as I was about a future with Edward. I knew without a doubt we would be together forever.

I got a message back from Edward. What a bad boy he was, checking his messages during class. I'd have to spank his perfect bum for that, tonight. _'You are beautiful, my bride to be. Heart and soul. You're always on my mind. And, Bella, don't cry, okay? Smile, my love. Enjoy the experience. I love you. ~E.'_

Well, he told me not to cry, but the sweetness of his message brought a new round of tears to my eyes. I got to marry this man. He was absolutely perfect.

I wiped my eyes and then walked out to show the girls my dress.

"Oh, Bella," Tanya said.

"It's so pretty," Catalina said, smiling.

"Look at that body, girl," Dallas said, making us all laugh. "No wonder Edward is all over you, all the time. Damn, Bella. You're hot."

"Thanks," I said, smiling as I turned for them, so they could see the back. "I feel tall in this dress."

"The cut is really flattering," the seamstress said, walking over to me. "Not many girls can pull off a dress this form fitting. You really look beautiful, my dear."

"Thank you," I said. "I'm just so excited it fits."

So, I stood still, patiently, for twenty minutes while the dress was pinned and tacked and hemmed. The seamstress helped me undress and I pulled on street clothes. I may have been pouting slightly. I wanted to keep wearing the dress. I felt so pretty in it.

But, I was told that I had to wait at least three weeks to a month before I could come back for the second fitting. I was not going to want to take my dress off on my wedding day. But, I was sure Edward was going to try his best to get it off of me.

I walked out to meet the girls and laughed when I saw them looking through the lingerie, Kay had told me out the last time I was here. Well, Tanya and Dallas were. Catalina was blushing and just following along behind the girls. I walked up to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Not your thing?" I asked, making her smile.

"Um, I'm kind of a Wal-Mart three pack cotton briefs kind of girl," Catalina said, shrugging. "This stuff is pretty, but I guess I don't really see the point in wearing it, if I have no one to show it off to, you know?"

"Lina, my dear," Dallas said, holding up a pretty white satin thong, and passing it to me. "You wear lingerie for yourself. When you feel pretty, when you're confident, you attract the right kind of men. And, then, since you're already wearing nice panties, you're safe if you decide to show them off."

"I like that logic," Tanya said, holding a pretty blue chemise up to her body.

"Are you going to get that thong?" Dallas asked me. "It's so bridal."

I smiled. "I'm not a fan of thongs, but I think Edward likes them on me."

"Yeah, guys would like the uncomfortable stuff," Catalina said, smiling.

"Oh, honey. Thongs aren't that bad. Plus, I'm sure Edward won't let her wear it for that long," Dallas said. I blushed, as I laughed. That was so completely true.

I found a pretty white satin camisole to match the thong. This would be a nice little gift for Edward, tonight. I loved surprising him with lingerie. He always thanked me in the best way possible.

I bought the white satin set, and had it gift wrapped in pretty tissue for Edward. Yeah, I was an awesome fiancé.

Tanya bought the blue number. "You know, in case things progress with Liam," she said, hopefully.

Dallas got a black lace thong. "Kel is watching Bryce for an hour until the sitter is available," she explained. "I thought maybe I'd get him a little thank you."

"He's a lucky boy," Tanya said.

"I'm lucky. My little girl loves the man. And he's trying so hard with her. I know he's not used to kids, but he's really good with her. I made them peanut butter and banana sandwiches before I left. I think Kel is going to be doing homework while Bryce colours." Dallas smiled, showing off her cute dimples. "He's a mom's dream man."

I was so happy for my friends. They all seemed so happy. And, even Catalina bought something. A pair of pink cotton panties with black lace trim. She seemed excited about her purchase, and I was proud of her for getting in the spirit of the trip.

The four of us piled back in the car and drove to a cute Italian restaurant, Piatti. It looked trendy and Tanya said it was great. We were seated at a nice booth with rich brown, leather seats, with Tanya and Catalina on one side, and Dallas beside me, across the table.

I heard my phone and smiled. Edward. It was just after six, so I knew Edward was out of his lab. It was a photo text. Edward's hand pulling up his shirt, showing off his abs and the top of his underwear.

I giggled, and Dallas peaked over my shoulder. "Damn, Bella. Edward has some killer abs."

"Let me see," Tanya said, snatching my phone. She and Catalina looked at the picture, Catalina's cheeks turning pink.

I laughed and snatched my phone back. I sent him a quick reply. _'Very hot, babe. All the girls are impressed by your sexy bod. Caution…these are apparently not private texts. I love you.'_

"What did you say?" Dallas asked giggling. "That we peeked?"

I laughed. "I may have warned him not to send any below the belt."

"Oh, that's no fun," Dallas said, smiling.

"Hey. That is my man. And I will be the only chica checking out that body." Edward sent me back a quick message. _'Oops. How embarrassing! I love you, too._' Aw. My poor Edward. He would have pink ears the next time he saw the girls, I was sure.

We all ordered our dinner, getting salads, bruschetta and pasta from a young waiter that was all smiles when Catalina placed her order. He was tall, had short cropped dark hair, and dark olive skin. Very cute.

While drinking iced teas and waiting for orders, Dallas turned to Catalina. "So, sweetie. Do you have any boys lined up to see those new panties?"

Catalina flushed bright red and shook her head. "No."

"No prospects? Not even one guy you think is cute?" Tanya asked her. "You are so adorable. What is wrong with guys?"

"And, here are your meals, ladies," the waiter said, setting our plates down in front of us. "Enjoy, and give me a shout if you need anything." He glanced at Catalina one last time, before walking over to the next table. Hmm. This afternoon might just have a happy ending for our own single girl.


	170. Numbers

**A/N - Happy Monday, my amazing readers! Thanks for the support! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 170 - Numbers<strong>

"Oh, my god," Dallas giggled. "That waiter loves you, honey. You should totally go for it."

Catalina laughed. "And how exactly does one 'go for it?'" she asked, looking discouraged, already. "Show him my new underwear?"

Tanya laughed and wrapped her arm around Catalina. "Not, yet. You have to make him work for that."

"So, how do I go from the hundredth girl he's served today, to a girl that may potentially show him my undies in a few months?" Catalina asked, making me smile.

"Don't ask me. Edward and I swooned at each other for weeks before we talked," I said, shrugging.

"Well, unless Catalina wants to eat dinner here everyday for the month, she can't afford to do that," Tanya said.

"You're just going to have to be proactive," Dallas said, smiling. "Make the first move."

"Like, how?"

"When we're leaving, maybe touch his arm, and say thanks so much. Bat your eyelashes and maybe giggle," Dallas said.

Catalina looked at me and we both laughed. "I don't think she's a giggler," I said, defending the poor girl. I could completely picture Dallas flirting like that, but I couldn't see Catalina doing it.

"Yeah, and I don't have enough cleavage to pull that off," Catalina said, making us all laugh.

"Ladies," the cute waiter said, still making eyes at our sweet Catalina. "How is everything tasting so far? Everything to your liking?"

"Everything is amazing," Dallas said, smiling. "Catalina. How's your spaghetti?" She looked right at her. Very smart move. Now the boy knew her name.

"Oh, um. It's really good. Thank you," Catalina said. Her cheeks were bright red and I could tell how nervous she was. But, let's face it. A girl only got nervous around boys she liked.

"Glad to hear it," he said, winking at her.

"Oh, honey. We didn't get your name," Dallas said to the waiter. Huh. I guess it was only fair.

He smiled, and reached up and to rub the back of his neck. It was sweet. He was a little nervous, too. "Gabriel," he said, smiling. "Can I get you anything else?"

"We'll let you know," Dallas said.

When he left, we all laughed. "I can't believe you were flirting with him," I said to Dallas.

"I wasn't. I have a man, thank you very much. I'm just helping her out," Dallas said. "Now she write C + G all over her notebooks."

"Did you see the cute nervous habit he has?" Tanya added. "Rubbing the back of his neck."

"Did you see how muscular his arm was?" Catalina asked, still pink.

"Now, there's my girl," Dallas said, smiling at Catalina. "Noticing the hot body parts. Yeah. I think they have a future together."

We all ate our amazing dinners, enjoying more talk about boys and school and work. I had a great time with the girls this afternoon, but I really, really missed my man. I craved his touch and it had been way over three hours since I'd had his hands and lips on me. I was ready to get home.

"Your checks," Gabriel said, passing each of us our bill. "Have a great night ladies, Catalina." He smiled her way once more, before leaving the table.

"Oh, my goodness, girls," Catalina said, holding up her bill, a huge smile on her face. "Look what he wrote on mine."

Dallas took it and read it out loud. "Thank you for making my evening. If you'd like to meet for coffee, shoot me a message." Dallas smiled. "And then he left his number."

"Aw," we all said at the same time.

"I've never been given a number before," Catalina said. "What should I do?"

"You send him a message and tell him you'd love to meet for coffee," Tanya said.

"But, meet on campus, or a busy coffee shop, sweetie. We know he's cute, but you need to get to know him, first," Dallas added.

"I'm so excited for you," I said, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand. "Oh, and wear your new panties on your first date. He's not going to see them, but it will make you feel really confident and like the gorgeous woman you are."

I was so thrilled for Catalina. I had kind of wondered if she might end up with Michael, our downstairs neighbour. His roommate Tony was the one we'd set Catalina's BFF up with. I figured they might hit it off, but, it looked like Catalina had eyes for another man.

It was almost seven by the time Dallas and I got back to the house. She'd driven Catalina and Tanya back to the college parking lot to get their cars.

"Well, I had a great night, Bella," Dallas said, as I dropped her off at her door. "Your dress is gorgeous, and you are breathtaking in it." She pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you. For the compliments, and just for being there with me. It was amazing."

"Anytime, my dear. Now, get upstairs and give your man his present."

I laughed. I was definitely looking forward to that part of the evening. I bid Dallas goodnight, and headed up the stairs. I smiled when I saw Edward waiting for me, the front door open. And the best part, was that he was wearing only black silk boxers, nothing else. And, he was holding a single long stem red rose in his hand.

"How long have you been standing there like that?" I asked, smiling as he wrapped me in his arms for a nice, warm, welcoming hug. "You're going to give Jax the wrong idea."

Edward laughed, and I peeked up at his face to see his gorgeous smile. He leaned down to kiss me. "Welcome home, lover," he whispered. "I thought I heard car doors and then I heard your pretty laugh."

"Aw," I said, kissing his chest. "You're amazing."

"You are. Here's your flower," he said. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I missed you so much."

"I did, too. But, did you have fun?"

"I had an amazing time. The girls are hilarious. Oh, and our waiter gave his phone number to Catalina."

"Well, as long as he didn't give his number to you…"

I laughed. "I'm off limits, babe. I've got a big sparkler on my left hand."

"Whoever thought of engagement rings was a genius." I laughed as Edward took my hand and led me inside. "Come here. I bought you a surprise."

"Baby," I said. I truly appreciated the gifts, but I didn't need them. I was sure Edward was still mad at himself from earlier, and was overcompensating by showering me with presents.

"Never mind," he said. "But, before you get your surprise, will you take something off. I'm feeling a little underdressed next to you."

I giggled. "Okay. Here." I passed Edward the bag from the bridal boutique.

"What is this?" he asked, rummaging through the bag. He pulled out the thong and started laughing. "Might be a touch small on me, my love," he said, winking at me. "Don't know if I can fit the whole package in this."

I couldn't stop laughing, my hand over my mouth. "I can't even imagine you wearing this," I said, snatching the underwear from his hand. He laughed and pulled out the camisole, smiling as he felt the soft texture.

"This is pretty, baby. What's the occasion?"

"I thought I'd put this little number on, look a little like a bride. You know, because you couldn't see my real wedding gown."

Edward smiled and kissed me, humming against my lips. "Thank you. I love it."

"I knew you would," I said, taking the lingerie from him, and turning to go into the bathroom. "I'll be out in a second."

Edward smiled as I disappeared into the bathroom. I striped out of my clothes and slid the soft, cool satin over my heated skin. My boobs looked really good under this fabric. It was like a second skin, and looked really sexy, even though the lingerie was quite simple. The thong wasn't the most comfortable thing I owned, but I was hoping Edward wouldn't keep it on me for long.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Edward's breath caught in his throat. "Well," I said, doing a little turn to show him the whole ensemble.

"So damn beautiful," he said, reaching out to set his big warm hand on my side. I got another kiss, this time lasting a little longer and with a little more tongue. He pulled back, slowly. "You look so sensual, so seductive."

I smirked, a little too proud of myself. Good job, Bella.


	171. Romantic Edward

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 171 - Romantic Edward<strong>

"I almost don't want to show you what I bought. I'd like to play with my new present, instead," Edward said, sliding his hands over the satin covering my body. "You look so sexy, Bella."

I smiled "I'm so glad you like it. But, I want my surprise," I said, batting my eyelashes at him.

He laughed and pulled me in for a hug. "I love you, so much." He slid his hands down to my bare bum cheeks and squeezed them.

I giggled, and then looked up at his face, resting my chin on his chest. "I love you, too. But, quit stalling."

"Okay," he sighed. He took my hand, leading me into the dining room. On the table was a takeout box from the same dessert shop we'd stopped at after the jazz club the night before.

"Mm. More cake?" I asked, smiling.

"Maybe," he said, winking at me.

Edward sat down and pulled me onto his lap, his arms around my body, his lips on my shoulder. It was such a nice feeling to be wanted so much. It was like he couldn't stop touching me, kissing me.

I opened the cake box and immediately covered my mouth with my hand. In it, on top of a white paper doily, was a slice of what looked, and smelled, like lemon cake. Written on top of the delicate, fluffy white icing, in black script, were the words 'Mr. & Mrs. Cullen…Soon.'

I burst out into tears when I saw it, turning to wrap my arms around Edward's neck. It was the sweetest gift he had ever given me. Which was saying a lot, considering my fiancé was the most caring and thoughtful man on Earth. And, he gave me a lot of gifts.

"Shh, Bella," Edward said, sweetly, his body tensing under me. He rubbed my back softly as I cried. I think seeing my wedding dress, wearing it, had made me emotional, today. And, then he went and bought me a sample of our dream wedding cake, lemon.

"I love it," I said, hiccupping back my tears. "I love you."

"Bella, baby, you might scare off the wedding guests if you cry this hard."

I laughed, wiping at my cheeks. "I'm sorry. This is just so sweet and touching. I love it, babe." I leaned in and pressed a slow kiss to his soft lips. "This is so romantic. And you did it, today, when I was feeling extra wedding-ish."

"I saw that the bakery had a lemon chiffon cake when we were there last night," he said. "I thought I'd pick up a slice, and we could have a little taste test."

"It's perfect, Edward. I'm blown away." I kissed the end of his nose and hopped up off of legs.

"Are you leaving me?" he called after me, laughing.

"Yeah, right. That's never going to happen," I said, smiling, as I walked back into the room with my camera. "I have to get a picture of this," I said, sitting back on his legs. I snapped a photo of the sweetest piece of cake and then turned to take a picture of the half naked man that gave it to me.

He laughed. "I'm going to have to take a picture of my gift, later, too," he said, his hand back on my stomach. "I just wish I could have gotten some video of you running in those panties."

I giggled. "You really like the thong?"

"It's very sexy," he said, smiling, and stealing another kiss. "You are very sexy."

"Mm. I'm glad you approve." I licked his bottom lip, because I wanted to, and he smiled. "Will you feed me our cake?"

He smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

He picked up the fork and scooped up a piece. "Okay, tell me your honest opinion," he said. "If you don't like it, we'll try somewhere else. It has to be perfect. I want you to have exactly what you've dreamed of."

And, I could have cried, again. Romantic Edward was out in full force tonight. And I was loving him to pieces. "Okay," I breathed, opening my mouth.

Edward smiled as he watched my lips. He slid the cake into my mouth and I immediately hummed. It was sweet and velvety and the best piece of cake I'd ever eaten. This was our wedding cake.

I reached up to wipe a tear from my cheek. "That's the one," I said, smiling. "It's amazing."

Edward smiled wider. "Really? It's that good?" he asked.

"It's heavenly. Best thing I've tasted since you," I said, making him chuckle. "You have to try it." I scooped up a piece and brought it up to his mouth. I may have groaned as he closed his lips around the fork, and he smiled as he chewed.

"Mm. Yeah," he said, nodding. "That's good cake."

I leaned in to lick the tiny piece of white icing from his top lip. "Just good?"

"Amazing," he said, winking. "Almost as good as making love to you."

"Wow. That's a good slice of cake," I said, smiling so widely my face hurt.

He laughed. "It is, my almost wife. And I can't wait to feed it to you on July twenty third, next summer."

"Will you feed me more, now?" I asked, kissing him.

"Of course," he said, taking the fork from me and feeding me. "We'll still have to go in and pick out a design for the cake, colours, stuff like that. They'll also make a few sheet cakes of the same recipe, for our guests."

I smiled, loving that he'd thought of everything. "How are we getting the cake to Forks?" I asked. "Do they deliver?"

He smiled. "We'll get it there. Don't worry about a thing, my sweet girl. If this is the cake you want, you'll have it."

I kissed him, again. "I want it."

"It's yours."

"I'm yours," I said, standing up. I took his hand and pulled him to the futon, where he had his laptop open. "And I want you to take me. Anyway this website tells you to."

He smiled at me. "If you're comfortable with it," he said as we sat down. He picked up his laptop. "Ready?" I nodded and smiled, kind of excited and really turned on. Edward clicked on today's sex position from the site he'd found in the morning.

"Um," he said, leaning in to get a closer look.

I laughed, looking at his face. "Is it doable?"

"So, it looks like I kneel down on the floor and you kneel between my legs," he said, looking over at me.

"And then we just move around?" I asked, making him laugh.

"I guess?" he said, shrugging. "Why don't we try it on the bed? That way, if we don't like it, then-"

"You can just go wild on me?" I finished for him. He laughed. "This feels too clinical, though, doesn't it?" I asked, as he took my hand and lead me to the bedroom.

He set his hands on my shoulders and pushed me down, gently, so I sat on the bed. "I'm going to make you feel amazing, baby girl. Don't even think about the website."

"But, I am thinking about it," I said, smiling up at his face.

"You won't be when I'm finished with you."

"Ooh. I love that," I said, giggling.

"You're so damn cute," he said, leaning down for a kiss. "Wait here." He ran for the door, but looked back at me. "I'm just getting the camera."

I smiled. My Edward and his love of erotic photography. When I'd first met him, observed his nervous habits, and shy nature, I never would have guessed he was such a sexual creature.

But, when I thought about it, I was, too. When you found the right one, your soul mate, a girl could really let her confident side out. Let her true nature show. I was proud of myself, of us, for being able to do that together.

I loved that we were experimenting, and trying new things. But, more than that, I loved that we couldn't keep our hands off of each other, even if we tried. It wasn't just sex. We were making love. All the time. We craved one another's bodies, touch and caresses.

But, our passion was just an extension of the love we had for each other. It was a way we could connect. A way for us to show the other how much love we had. I always felt loved and beautiful and desired when I was with Edward.

And it wasn't just when we were hot and naked under the sheets. It was the way he looked at me and smiled. It was the way he drove across the city to buy a slice of lemon wedding cake for me on the day I had my dress fitting.

Edward Cullen was my life. He was the best man I had ever met, and, just like every other time we touched, I knew tonight would be a celebration of our love. Of our relationship. Our future. Together.


	172. Pure Bliss

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 172 - Pure Bliss<strong>

"Mm. Your boobs," Edward said, zooming in with the camera to snap another picture of me in my lingerie. I just smiled at him as I laid back on the bed, rolling around so he could see every angle.

"The satin feels really good on my bare skin," I told him. "I feel sexy."

"You are sexy," he said, snapping a picture of my face.

"So, are you, Edward." I began caressing my own body, just enjoying the smooth fabric under my hands.

"Uh, baby," Edward whispered. "What are you up to?"

I bit my lip and tried to look seductive. "I want you to put the camera down."

"Done," he said, setting it on the bedside table. He slid into bed with me. "Tell me what else you want?"

So, Edward wanted dirty talk? I wasn't too great at it, but right now, I was willing to try. "I want you to take this thong off of me. Right now."

He smiled, and reached down to tug at the string someone tried to pass off as underwear. "Don't buy things you don't like, lover," he whispered against my lips. I smiled, and he bit at my bottom lip, giving it a gentle tug with his teeth.

"I buy things I know you love," I said, biting back at his mouth.

"It's the girl under the clothes, I love. You know that," he said, moving his kisses to my jaw line and neck. He hummed as he kissed me, licked me. I closed my eyes, just enjoying the sensation of his hands moving over my body.

He kissed my breasts over the satin camisole and I smiled. "That feels amazing," I whispered. Edward peeked up at my face and smiled.

"You want to leave it on?" he asked. "New sensation?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Okay."

Edward kissed his way down my body, his hands rubbing my hips. He pressed his face between my legs and I cried out as he started teasing me with his tongue. I felt like I couldn't catch my breath. I felt like I was floating. I wanted more, but it was almost too much.

"Edward," I cried out.

"Mm," was his reply. "Baby girl," he breathed, kissing his way back to my lips. "I'm addicted to your body."

I smiled, as he kissed my lips. "You're going to kill me, Edward," I said. "Is it possible for nineteen year old girls to have heart attacks?"

He laughed, his hand still playing with my body. "I think it's called an orgasm, Bella," he said, winking at me. "You'll live."

I covered my burning cheeks and giggled. "Edward," I whined and he laughed.

"What?" He reached up to run his fingers through my hair. "Don't get shy on me, right now. I'm no where near finished, baby."

I reached up and tangled my fingers into his hair. "Oh, really?"

"Really. I'm going for a three, maybe four orgasm night for you," he said, smiling, before kissing me, again.

"You are going to kill me," I whispered.

"Never," he said. "My mission is pure bliss."

"You've already completed that mission."

"Well, that was quick," he said, winking at me, again. "Should I just go to bed?"

I laughed. "No."

"Okay, then," he said, kissing my lips. "You want to try the crazy internet position?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "Let's do it before I can't hold myself up on my knees anymore."

"I'm that good, huh?"

"Oh, stop being so cocky," I said, making him laugh. He buried his face into my chest, his hand, rubbing my back. "You know what I meant," I said, defending myself. "Arrogant, sure of yourself, proud."

He peeked up at my face. "I like what I was thinking, better."

"So do I," I said, smiling. I got up on my knees. "Okay, cocky. Let's do this."

"Mm. I get a new nickname and a confident fiancé. What a night." He got up on his knees and wrapped his arms around me from behind, pressing his chest into my back.

I smiled as I reached back to squeeze his bum cheeks. "Wait. You're still wearing your boxers."

He chuckled, his hands moving up my body, cupping my breasts, playing with them. "Don't worry. I'll take them off. But, let me take my time, Bella. I have my favourite girl in my arms. I want to play."

I hummed and dropped my head back on his shoulder. "Why do you spoil me so much?" I whispered.

"Because I love you," he whispered into my ear. He kissed the side of my neck softly. "I will always, _always_ spoil you. You are my life." He slid his hand between my legs, playing with me, caressing my soft skin.

I groaned and tightened my grip on his bum cheeks, the action pulling his body into mine. Edward hummed, and I could feel him, hard against my back.

"God, Bella. I just can't get close enough. I adore you."

I cried out, as his fingers quickened their movement. I fell forward on my hands and knees, trying to catch my breath. I didn't care what Edward said. He was going to kill me.

Edward was over top of me in seconds, pressing kisses to my back and shoulders. "That's two," he whispered, chuckling quietly.

I couldn't even speak. I just made a sound that was half groan, half contented sigh. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Too much, too fast?" I flopped down on my stomach, and Edward lied down beside me, rubbing my back.

"I'm amazing," I said, turning my head to smile at his handsome face. "You are magical, Edward."

He chuckled. "Why don't I go get the rest of that cake? You look like you need some fuel."

"Yum."

"And that's a yes," he said, hopping out of bed.

I snuggled my face into our sheets and smiled. I loved my life. Our life. It was the best feeling in the world to be adored this much.

I felt the bed sink in and giggled when I felt Edward's fingers pressing on my inner wrist. "What are you doing?" I asked, rolling on my side to face him.

"Checking your pulse. You weren't moving," he said.

I giggled. "It's called an orgasm, Edward."

He laughed. "I truly love you, you know. I'm proud of you for saying it." He dipped his finger into the icing and brought it to my lips. I sucked on his finger and we both smiled.

I grabbed the fork and fed Edward a piece of cake, loving the sexy sound he made as he chewed. "How am I going to eat this cake with you on our wedding day without thinking about this moment?"

Edward smiled. "I want you to think about this. About us. Happy and laughing and having sex. Because this is our life. This is us." He fed me a forkful of cake. "I love you."

"Mm. I love you," I said.

We finished off the cake, and then gave the stick figure position of the day another try. "Your thingy is too high," I said, reaching behind me. This was too hard. It was like trying to match puzzle pieces together that just didn't fit.

Edward laughed, his head on my shoulder. "I can't concentrate when you're being so cute," he said, still laughing.

I smiled, turned my head and kissed his forehead. "Should we have to concentrate?" I asked.

"You're completely right," he said, wrapping me in his arms laying us down on the bed. "Should we just forget it, then?"

I wriggled around until I was lying right on top of Edward, and we were chest to chest. "Well, we could make up our own positions. And name them," I said, loving the idea more now that I'd said it out loud.

Edward lifted his eyebrows and laughed. "Are you serious?"

"I am," I said, smiling down at his shocked, but still turned on expression. "Like, if we wriggled a little, this position could be called mating snakes."

Edward kissed me, how I didn't know, because he was still laughing. "You are so incredible, Isabella Swan," he said, with love and light and absolute happiness all over his face.


	173. Fantasies

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 173 - Fantasies<strong>

**Wednesday, October 6**

I was making Edward blueberry pancakes, a strawberry milkshake and bacon for breakfast this morning. I was so incredibly in love with him, and cooking for him was one of my favourite ways to spoil him.

He was currently sitting at the dining room table working on his math homework and had been for the last hour. And it was only seven in the morning. He got up before six, kissed my forehead and snuck out of the bedroom.

I was so dead tired, but, after slipping on a t-shirt, I had followed him to make sure he was okay. "What's going on?" I asked, my voice still raspy from sleep.

"Shoot. Did I wake you?" he asked, scratching his stomach.

"It's okay," I said, plunking down beside him, and looking at the text book full of what looked like a foreign language that someone had decided to pass off as math. "What are you tackling this early?"

I pressed a kiss to his bicep and he smiled. "The usual culprit," he said. "I'm going to try and see if my brain works better in the morning."

"After a night of the best sex of your life?" I added, making him laugh.

"Mm hmm," he hummed, kissing my messy hair.

I'd left him to study, while I showered and got dressed in jeans and a cute, blue sweater. It was overcast and looked chilly, today, so I wanted to be warm.

Which brought me to breakfast. Besides studying his little heart out, Edward had made me the most satisfied woman in Seattle last night. Times four. He had definitely earned this breakfast, which smelled delicious, but I didn't want to brag.

"Okay. Pencils down," I said as I walked into the dining room with our milkshakes.

"Ooh. Sexy teacher," Edward said, wrapping his arms around my hips.

I laughed, running my fingers though his bed rumpled hair. "Why, thank you, young man. But, that's Miss Swan, to you."

"Do I get a detention?" he asked, looking up at my face, mischief sparkling in his eyes. "I think I want a detention, Miss Swan."

I laughed. "Edward. Your breakfast is getting cold."

He chuckled. "I want a rain check on that detention." He spanked my bum and let me go. I laughed all the way to the kitchen, to get our plates. My Edward was so kinky.

"Here you go, handsome," I said, setting the plate in front of him.

"Mm, baby. This looks," he leaned over to kiss my lips, "amazing. Thank you."

I smiled. "You are very welcome. And, you're also lucky that I can stand up today."

"Oh, yeah? Still feeling the effects of last night?" he asked, looking pretty proud of himself.

I giggled as he stuffed a slice of bacon in his mouth. "Oh, yeah. I feel like I could float to school this morning."

"Wow," he said, leaning in to steal a kiss. "I'm flattered."

"Oh, just eat," I said, making him laugh. "How was the homework? Did all that sex help?"

He smiled. "This assignment is a lot more doable than the last couple," he said. "I still might need to get some help on the last part, but I think I'm getting it."

I kissed his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you. And I wish I wasn't just playing teacher with you. I wish I knew how to help you on this stuff."

"So do I," he said, laughing. "But, don't worry about it, okay? I'll get it."

"I know you will," I said. "Do you want me to ride my bike to school? So you can stay home and work on this?"

"No," he said, immediately. "Unless you want to ride your bike. But, I'll just grab a quick shower after this amazing breakfast. I can drive you, baby."

"Are you sure? You don't have to be my chauffer."

He smiled, stealing a slice of bacon off of my plate. "I want to be with you," he said. "I can take my book with me."

"I want to be with you all the time, too." I giggled. "I think I'm borderline obsessed with you," I admitted make him laugh.

"Just borderline?" he asked. "I'm so obsessed with you, you might need to get a restraining order."

"That would mean I didn't want you around," I said. "And I absolutely do."

"Good answer, lover. Plus, I was thinking that maybe after your class, we could head over to the mall. You mentioned that you were lacking in the dress department."

"I was just being a girl. I have lots of clothes, babe. I want you to have time to study, okay?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes. No."

I giggled. "What? I'm confused."

Edward laughed. "We're going shopping. I'm not going to give you all the details, but I have tickets for something at the end of the month. It's a formal occasion, and I want to get you a new dress."

"Really?" I asked, excitedly. "Formal? What it is?"

I felt a little like a girl on Christmas morning. I was beyond excited to get dressed up and go somewhere that needed tickets and a formal gown. This was Seattle. The tickets could have been for anything.

"I'm not telling," he said, pinching my hip. "It's a surprise."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him close to my body. "I love you. So much." I pulled back to look at his face. "I'm really excited."

He smiled. "Good. I am, too. So, are you going to be a good girl and let me spoil you, today, or are you going to be a bad little girl that is going to need a spanking when we get home?"

I bit my lip, surprised that after last night's sex-a-thon, I was still capable of being turned on, so much. "Um, which would you prefer?"

Edward smiled. "Both."

"That can be arranged," I said, flirting back at him.

"Mm. This shopping trip is going to be fun," he said.

I laughed. "I've never seen a boy that loved shopping as much as you."

"It's just being with you, beautiful. I like seeing you in new clothes. Your eyes are sparkly and your cheeks get pink. Just like when we make love."

"I like shopping that much?" I asked, giggling.

"You must," he said, winking at me. "It's actually a challenge for me to keep my hands to myself." He rubbed my jean covered thigh. "Hey, how do you feel about sex in a public place?"

"What?" I asked, laughing, because I was kind of shocked by his question. "Like in the dressing room?"

He chuckled and nodded his head. "It might be a fantasy of mine."

"Might be?"

"Okay. It is."

"Um."

Edward and I had talked about fantasies at the end of the summer, back when we'd first started making love. The one he'd told me at the time was watching me touch myself, and mine had been sex in the shower. We'd also shared a dress up fantasy of baseball player and cheerleader. Plus, who could forget sex on the beach?

Edward laughed. "We're not going to do it, lover. I'm just sharing a thought." He reached up and caressed my cheek. "Sorry. Shit, I keep thinking with my dick. I have to learn to shut my mouth."

I giggled, firstly because he said dick, and secondly, because I was surprised by how much his fantasy turned me on. "Not the reaction I was expecting," he said, grinning at me. "What got you? Dick?"

I blushed and laughed, again. "Maybe. But, seriously, Edward. That is a very, very hot fantasy."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, smiling. I slid my hand up his leg into his boxers, and started teasing him. He groaned. "Maybe later, we can talk about fantasies, some more. I'd like to hear what else is going on in your mind."


	174. The Zipper

**A/N - Happy Friday! There is a photo that goes with this chapter, if you're interested in seeing Bella's dress. Pop over to the Facebook page to check it out! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 174 - The Zipper<strong>

"How was class, my love?" Edward asked as we drove from the university to the mall.

"It was alright. I have a paper to write for next week, though," I said, shrugging. "Shouldn't be too bad. I'm done the reading for it, already."

"That's good," he said, smiling over at me when he stopped at a red light. "So, homework this afternoon, then?"

"Yeah, okay," I said, smiling. Even homework was fun when Edward was with me. "How was your Math homework?"

"Good. I'm all done except for two questions. And, I sent a text to Michael, you know from downstairs, and he's going to pop in later to help me out."

"Oh, that's great," I said, smiling. "Nice having a Math major living in the building, huh?" I asked, playing with Edward's fingers.

"Definitely," Edward said, smiling. "Plus, I have so much reading to do for Biology. Ugh. College."

I giggled. "I'll make us some munchies, we'll order Chinese food. I'll even wear something sexy. We can make homework fun."

"Mm. You are so perfect, Bella."

"I try."

"You are successful. I love you more every day."

"Aw."

He chuckled, as he parked at the mall. "Come on. Let's go get you some pretty clothes."

We held hands as we walked inside, and I basked in the feeling of his warm hand on mine. "So, are you going to sneak in the changing room with me?" I asked while we walked through the parking lot.

Edward laughed. "Aren't you adventurous?"

"I am the one that drove you out to the beach on our last night in Forks, and made love to you in the sand, aren't I?" I said, smiling at him, smugly.

He smiled. "Yeah. You absolutely are the crazy one that did just that."

I slapped his chest and his laughed. "I can't believe you think I'm crazy."

"Your dad is the Chief of Police in Forks. And you stripped us both naked on a public beach at night." His cheeks looked a bit flushed as he talked about it, as he remembered how amazing that night had been. "You're a bit crazy."

I smiled. "But you still love me?"

"Of course I do, baby. You're so incredibly fun, and you keep me on my toes." He winked. "So, you want to just look through the stores and see what you like, or should we get you a formal dress, first?"

"Um, let's get the formal one," I said, bouncing on my toes. "For the mystery date."

Edward laughed. "Damn right."

"What are you going to wear to this event that needs tickets?"

"Uh, just a black suit, I guess," he said, smiling. "No one will be looking at me."

"I will."

Edward stopped us in the middle of the mall and leaned down to kiss me. "I love you," he whispered.

I smiled. "I love you, too."

When someone brushed by, Edward took my hand, again, and we kept walking. I could not be blamed for getting lost in the moment, and forgetting that I was in the middle of public shopping center. And no girl in the world would blame me.

We came across a cute little dress shop. It looked like mostly prom style dresses, but I loved that the fashion appeared to be geared to younger girls. I wanted formal, but not boring.

I walked around the shop, with Edward following behind me. "Yellow?" he asked, showing me a big poufy gown.

I smiled. "That's neon," I said, making him laugh. "I want to look elegant."

"Hmm. Elegant," he repeated, looking around. I was looking at a sheer black dress, when Edward stepped up holding the most beautiful gown I had ever laid eyes on, with the exception of my wedding dress, of course. "How's this one?"

"Oh, baby. It's beautiful," I breathed.

The floor length dress Edward was holding was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. The top bodice was cherry red, and the skirt flowed down from under the bust with an empire waist. But the best part was the color. The white satin skirt was accented with red and black printed flowers.

"It's our wedding colours," he said, smiling at me, adorably.

"Well, now I have to have it," I said. "Let's hope it fits."

A sales associate led us to the change rooms, and Edward sat down to wait for me. I winked at him before I shut the fitting room door. I stripped off my clothes and white cotton bra.

I slid on the dress and smiled at the silky texture against my skin. It reminded me of my camisole that I'd worn for Edward last night. The colors were stunning. Especially the red against my pale skin.

But, alas, there was zipper up the back. I couldn't reach it on my own. I smiled at my own reflection in the mirror.

"Baby," I called out.

"Yeah," he said.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't burst out into a fit of giggles. I guess I was a little crazy. "I need you to zip me up."

"Oh, uh. Okay," he said. Oh, Edward. So naïve. The zipper wasn't the only reason I wanted him in the fitting room with me.

I slid the lock and Edward slipped in, locking the door behind him. "Wow," he said, taking the sight before him.

I was standing there with my hands cupping my boobs to hold the dress up. And I could see in the mirror that my cheeks were flushed with mischief. I let go of the dress and let it fall a little, flashing Edward, Mardi Gras style.

He smiled widely at me, and reached up to run the back of his fingers over my boobs. Such a guy. He couldn't look with his eyes alone. I was not complaining in the least.

"Oops," I said, smiling at him. I pulled the gown back up and turned around. I loved the soft swishing sound it made when I moved. I felt very elegant in this dress. I felt Edward press a kiss to the middle of my back, before he stood, and slowly pulled the zipper up.

And the dress fit like a glove. Edward stood behind me, and we looked at our reflection together. "You are utterly breathtaking," he whispered. "I love it. Do you?"

"I love it, too. And I love you for picking it out." I turned and reached up to bury my hands in his hair. I pulled his head down and pressed a hard kiss to his lips.

He smiled, and tried to stand up. "No. I want more," I complained, making Edward chuckle softly.

"I probably shouldn't be in here," he said. "What if the girl comes-" And I cut him off with my mouth. And this time, Edward threw himself into the kiss. His hands slid down my arms and he grasped my hands, all while still kissing me.

He lifted our arms up and pinned me against the mirrored wall. I whimpered as he pressed his body into me. My heart was pounding, my body was pulsing. I was so incredibly turned on.

And then, there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me." It was the sales girl that had carried my dress to the back. "No men in the fitting rooms. It's against store policy."

Edward pulled back from me panting, his ears bright red, but a wicked smile on his face. He had definitely fantasized about this before. "Turn around," he whispered to me. And I did. He pulled the zipper down, and then, slipped out the door.

"She needed help with the zipper," I heard him explain in his most charming and innocent voice.

"Oh, well. That's okay, I guess," the girl said, and I rolled my eyes, as I held back another round of giggles. Edward's handsome face got him out of everything.

I felt a little awkward at the register while the girl rang up my dress. She kept giving me 'the eyes' and I knew she was onto us. That and she was completely jealous of me. But, instead of feeling intimidated by another cute girl, I just smiled at her. I was really doing well with my confidence, lately.

But, when a girl was just kissed the way I had been in the change room, she definitely felt secure in her relationship. I really, really loved shopping with Edward.


	175. Bad Girl

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Summer Vacation: Back to Class has hit the 4000 review mark! I'm blown away! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 175 - Bad Girl<strong>

The store held my dress for me, so we didn't have to carry it around the mall. I was happy about that, because it left Edward's hand free to slide into the back pocket of my jeans. I think it was fairly safe to say that he was turned on now after our fitting room escapades.

"I want you," he whispered my ear as we walked into a trendy store, with blaringly loud music.

"The danger turned you on?" I asked. I smiled and ran the tip of my tongue over my bottom lip. Edward groaned, and squeezed my bum cheek.

"Oh, yeah. My heart was pounding."

I giggled. "Mine, too."

"Do you see anything you like in here? Or, uh, you want to head home?"

"Are you serious?" I laughed.

He laughed with me. "No. I'm teasing you. But, I am serious about wanting you."

"You can have me for lunch," I said, winking at him. "Can you reach me a medium in that dress?" I asked.

He laughed, reaching up to the top rack to easily grab the dress I wanted. It was quite the advantage for a short girl to bring her over six foot tall fiancé shopping. "I can't believe you'd rather shop."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "I'm a girl. This is heaven for me." I batted my eyelashes at him. "Aren't you having fun with me?"

He chuckled. "Of course I am," he said, passing me the dress. "But, I'm going to have even more fun with you once we get home." I shivered. I adored this man.

I ended up getting a cute white ballet style dress, that hit me mid thigh. It had a scoop neck and black lace overlay on the bodice to my waist. The skirt was white tulle. It was fun and flirty and the perfect date night outfit for when Edward and I went out to eat, or went dancing with friends.

I also bought a tight pink and black striped, long sleeve tee, and a cute orange, teal and white striped, pullover hoodie.

"I thought we were shopping for dresses?" Edward asked as he added another bag to his growing collection.

"It's for camping," I said, making him smile.

"Well, in that case," he said, making me giggle. I knew that was the perfect excuse.

I picked up one more dress. A red, sleeveless jersey dress with a cute tasselled belt. It was very casual, but cute. I liked it because it was comfy. Edward liked how it hugged my body. So it was a win/win.

"I'm ready to go home," I said after we'd picked up my formal gown.

"Finally," Edward teased, making me laugh. "I've been saying that for two hours."

"Are you hungry?" I asked. "Should we stop for lunch?"

"Are you stalling?" he countered, making me giggle. He put my shopping bags in the trunk, while I hung my dress in the back seat. "Such a naughty little girl, Bella."

"I thought I was a very good girl. I let you spoil me and buy me a gorgeous dress."

"And then you pulled me into the change room," he said, opening my car door.

I giggled, remembering the rush I'd felt when we made out in the change room. So, it wasn't quite Edward's fantasy, but it was definitely a start. "That was fun," I said, smiling over at him as we pulled out of the mall parking lot.

"It was. You are a very sexy model."

"Thank you. And thank you for the clothes, baby. You make me feel like a princess. I'm spoiled."

"You should be spoiled," he said, smiling over at me.

When we got home, Edward carried all of my bags upstairs, and I went in the kitchen to order Chinese food for lunch. I was just hanging up the phone, when Edward slid his arms around me.

"How long do we have to wait for the food," he whispered in my ear.

"Um, they said thirty to forty five minutes."

"Mm. I think I know what we can do to fill the time," he said, popping the button on my jeans.

"What's that?" I asked, smiling as he yanked my jeans down over my hips.

"What did we talk about in the car?" he asked, sliding my panties down to my knees. "How much of a bad girl you are."

"Mm," I purred. I loved this kind of role play.

"Not denying it?"

"Nope."

"Good." He stepped in front of me and then lifted me up, half flopping me over his shoulder. My jeans were still around my knees, so that made it a little difficult to kick my legs.

"Are you trying to escape?" he asked, before setting me down on the bed.

"No," I said, smiling as he tugged my jeans off my legs. "I'm a good girl," I said, batting my eye lashes at him.

Edward winked at me. "I think so, too. But, I still want to spank that sexy little ass." I smiled as he sat on the bed and reached out for my hand. He pulled me over to him and I laid down on his legs. I was more than willing to have his big sexy hands on my bum.

"Ah," I cried out as he softly slapped my right bum cheek.

"You are so hot, baby girl," he said, slapping the other cheek.

"I love this," I breathed, as he rubbed and massaged my bum. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, right before he spanked me, twice more, a little harder this time. He slid his fingers between my legs and groaned. "I can't get over how much that turns you on, lover."

"Edward," I whined, squeezing my legs together, trapping his hand there. But he kept moving his fingers over me, inside of me. I felt like I was flying. Honestly. I had no idea how Edward had this much power over me, but he did. And I loved that.

"Come on, sexy girl. Let go for me." And I did. Loudly. And there I stayed, flopped over on his legs, trying to catch my breath. He rubbed my back, and chuckled softly. "You okay?" he asked.

"I think so," I murmured. The blood was rushing to my head and arms, but I couldn't move.

"Come on, my sweet girl," Edward said, wrapping his arms around my tummy and helping me sit up. I smiled at him, before falling backward on the bed. I was lying there in my sweater and nothing on the bottom, but I couldn't seem to care. I was tingling everywhere.

"Bella," Edward said, flopping back on the mattress beside me. "Are you sure you're okay?" He leaned in and kissed my smiling lips.

"I adore you," I said, smiling wider. "I love you. And I'm okay. I'm amazing, actually."

He laughed and kissed me, again. "Well, I'm glad to hear it."

I rolled over on top of him and started peppering his face with kisses. "I want to make you feel amazing, too."

"Can I take my pants off, too?" Edward asked, making me giggle.

"Or, I could take your pants off," I suggested, making him smile. I got to work, and shimmied his pants and underwear off. "Hmm. What do we have here?" I asked, grabbing a hold of him.

"He's been hanging around since the fitting room incident," Edward said, tucking his arms behind his head.

"Aw, you poor guy," I said, pouring some massage oil on my hands. "Let me take care of this for you."

"Shoot, Bella," he groaned, reaching over to squeeze my boob over my sweater. "Uh. That feels so good." I loved touching Edward this way. It felt even more intimate than sex, in a way, because I could really watch his reactions.

I leaned over to kiss Edward's soft lips as he let go. I pulled back and we were both smiling. "That was fun," I said, kissing him, again.

"That's an understatement," he laughed. "Wow. Thank you for that. Shit."

I giggled. Edward wasn't quite coherent, yet. And there was a knock at the front door. "Oh, lunch is here," I said, flying off the bed to pull on a pair of yoga pants.

"Grab my wallet out of my pants," Edward said, still not moving off the bed. "I've got cash." I took the money, but then hopped back on the bed to kiss Edward once more. He smiled. I loved this man.


	176. Cookies and Clothes

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Be prepared...tomorrow, I will posting 5 chapters! I'm heading out to the mountains for the week, and I'm not taking my laptop. I will be posting, again, regularly on Saturday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 176 - Cookies and Clothes<strong>

"I'm stuffed," I said, setting the carton of lemon chicken down on the coffee table. Edward and I had decided to watch an episode of 'The X-Files' while we ate our lunch, right out of the containers. "And a little scared. I'm glad it's daytime."

Edward chuckled, and leaned over to kiss me. "Yeah. That's good Chinese food. And, you don't need to be scared. You know I'll protect you from liver eating monsters."

I giggled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, getting up to take the leftovers to the fridge. "So, homework, now?" he called from the kitchen.

I got up to join him in the other room. "I was thinking I might bake some cookies, first. Then, I'll work on my paper."

Edward wrapped me in his arms. "Spoiling me?"

"Well, I was thinking we could pay Michael for his Math skills with baking."

Edward laughed. "Smart girl. Do I get a cookie?"

"Of course you do, handsome. You can have a whole dozen."

Edward leaned down to kiss my lips. "What kind?"

"You pick, baby."

"Uh, something with nuts, I guess? I don't know. Surprise me."

I laughed. "I have some good cookbooks. I'll find you something nutty." I kissed his chin. "I'm just going to change and pull my hair back."

"Okay. I'll be on the couch with the kitten, reading Bio."

"Good luck with your homework. I'll join you soon." I smiled as he leaned in to kiss me once more. And for the millionth time today, I thought about how much I loved my life.

I changed into bright pink cheeky panties, a black tank, sans bra, and pulled my hair up into a messy knot on the top of my head. And I may have paraded past Edward in the living room, just to tease him. He whistled at me as I walked by, making me feel pretty darn sexy.

I was in the kitchen, flipping through my dessert cookbook, when Edward yelled out to me. "Bella," he whined. "I can't concentrate, now."

I giggled. "Oops," I called back.

"You're not sorry," he yelled, and I burst out into a fit of giggles. I could hear him laughing with me. At least he wasn't mad at me for distracting him.

"I'll make it up to you," I said, smiling to myself. I was so completely happy. Everything in my life was perfect right now. I couldn't remember a time when I had ever been this content.

I ended up making Brown Sugar Walnut cookies. They smelled amazing, and Edward wandered into the kitchen just as took the first batch out. "Looks good, baby," he said, setting his hands on my hips as I put the cookies on the cooling rack. "Can I have one?"

"Of course," I said. "You are my official taster, remember."

Edward snatched a cookie and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. "Mm," he groaned, his eyes closing, a smile on his face as he chewed. "So good. Bella, you should open a bakery."

"No way. I cook because I love it. If it was my job, I think that would take the fun out of it." I shrugged. "It's like you and your music."

He smiled. "I'm going to have to make a note to play for you, more often."

"I would love that, baby," I said, smiling. "Your voice turns me on."

He chuckled. "Now, I'm never going to shut up," he said, winking at me.

After downing three more cookies and a glass of milk, I sent Edward back to the couch to read. I had set a plate of cookies out on the dining room table, and was just putting the rest in a Tupperware container, when someone knocked on the door.

I peeked out the peephole and then called Edward. "Baby. Michael's here. I need to go put on some pants."

Edward got up to get the door, and stole a kiss from me before I disappeared into the bedroom. As I put on a bra and slipped on my sweatpants, I could hear Michael talking and laughing nervously all the way in the bedroom.

Michael was a shy boy. Edward teased me that Michael had a crush on me, and every girl that spoke to him, but I knew he was a truly nice guy. And, honestly, I think he was just more comfortable around girls. He was likely intimidated by other guys. But, he didn't have to be with Edward. He was incredible to everyone.

I slipped into the living room to get my books and laptop for my essay, and Michael lit up when he saw me. Both he and Edward were sitting at the table, pigging out on cookies, Math books closed.

"Hey, Bella," he said, smiling at me.

"Hi, Michael. You boys fuelling up your minds?" They both laughed at my stupid joke, and it made me giggle. "Okay. I'll be in our bedroom working so I don't bother you guys."

"You never bother me," Edward said, winking at me, and making me smile.

"Yeah, well, your Math formulas are going to bother me," I teased, squeezing Edward's shoulder, as he laughed. "There are more cookies in the kitchen if you boys run out. Oh, and Michael, we have coke, OJ or milk. I can grab you a glass."

"Um, milk would be great. Thanks, Bella."

"Me, too, please, baby," Edward said, smiling at me adorably.

So, after I refilled their plate and brought the boys their milk, I was off to write, while Edward tackled math. I took Robbie for company, but he passed out on Edward's pillow the minute I set him down..

I was about half finished my paper, when there was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it," I called out, slipping to the door. It was Catalina, her arms over flowing with clothes, and tears in her eyes.

"Hey," she said, reaching up to wipe her nose on the back of her hand.

I immediately pulled her into a hug, sandwiching her clothes between us. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I have a date with Gabriel tomorrow at the Starbucks on campus," she said.

"Oh, that's fantastic," I said, wrapping my arm around her and leading her into the apartment. "Why the tears?"

"I'm a nervous wreck, I don't what to wear, and I have even less of an idea what to talk to him about."

"Aw, honey. I understand that feeling more than you know," I told her, thinking back to the days when talking to, and even making eye contact with Edward, terrified me. "Come on. We'll figure it all out."

I led her into my room and took her pile of clothes, tossing them on the bed. "Oh, no. You were doing homework. I feel so bad. I can leave."

I laughed. "Please don't worry about it, Catalina. I'm bored out of my head. And I'm almost done my paper, anyway. Plus, it's not even due until next week."

"Okay. If you're sure?"

"I'm sure. So, tell me what you said in your text to Gabriel?"

"Oh, I just said, that I'd love to meet him for coffee. And then I suggested the Starbucks on campus."

"What did he write back?" I asked her, as we both sat down on the bed.

"That he couldn't wait to see me again, and that he was really looking forward to it." She sighed. "He probably thinks I'm cooler than I actually am."

"You are very cool, you know. Plus, you two don't know each other, yet. That's what this date is for. Just to get to know each other and see if there is more to your connection than that instant attraction and chemistry you had in the restaurant."

She wrapped her arms around herself. "That's what I'm worried about. What if he doesn't want to see me, again?"

"I think he will. But, this date is just as much for you as it is for him. What if you don't want to see him, again?"

She laughed. "I doubt that."

"Just promise me you'll try to have fun?"

"I promise," she said, leaning over to hug me. "So, what should I wear?"

Catalina had really great clothes. We ended up picking out some cute, slim cut black pants, a cute grey tee, black cardi and purple scarf. She looked gorgeous when she tried it on. "It looks casual, but you look really put together and pretty."

"Thanks so much, Bella. You're the best," she whispered. "I should go. I have some homework to do, too."

"Aw. I'm so touched that you came here," I said, smiling. "Come on. I'll get you some cookies before you leave."


	177. Honour

**A/N - Happy Monday! Here is your first of five chapters, today! Thank you all for reading! Have a great week, and I'll talk to you all on Saturday! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 177 - Honour<strong>

"How do you have time to make cookies?" Catalina asked as we walked into the kitchen from the hallway, as to not bother the guys.

"I don't," I said, giggling. "I like to spoil Edward, though. Plus, Michael is here, helping Edward with something. I wanted to be a good hostess."

"Michael's here?" she asked, looking a little panicked.

"Yeah. In the dining room. Why? What's wrong?"

"Well," she started but then trailed off.

"Hey, Catalina," Edward said, smiling sweetly. "I thought I heard voices in here."

I wrapped my arm around my man. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to interrupt you guys."

Edward kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry about it. We're finished the assignment."

"Oh, hi, Catalina," Michael said, walking into the kitchen with his backpack. "I didn't know you were here."

I watched Catalina and she looked a little freaked out when Michael walked into the kitchen. "Hey," she said, quietly, stepping back against the counter.

"Are you doing anything right now?" he asked her, smiling.

"Yeah. Me and Bella are hanging out," she said.

"Girl stuff," I said, to back her up. I wanted to kick Michael out of the house so I could talk to Catalina about why Michael frightened her out so much.

"Well, okay. Next time, then," Michael said, shrugging. "Thanks for the cookies, Bella."

"You're welcome," I said.

Edward walked Michael to the door and thanked him for his help. Edward came back in the room, and leaned against the counter beside Catalina. "You okay, sweetheart?" he asked. "Did he do something to make you uncomfortable? Do you need to me to talk to him? Take a round out of him?" Catalina shook her head and laughed. Edward smiled. "I can find another math tutor."

"No, I'm okay," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Catalina. You can trust me," I said.

She nodded. "Okay, I went to Michael and Tony's place with Cora last weekend, to watch the first X-Files movie, or whatever. Anyway, Tony and Cora were watching the movie and I went in the kitchen to get a glass of water. And, Michael just appeared behind me. He was trying to flirt, I think, and he set his hand on my waist, and leaned in to kiss me."

"Oh, my god," I said, setting my hand on my chest. I couldn't imagine how scary that would have been for her.

"No, it's okay. I stepped away and told him I wasn't interested in that, right now. That I just wanted to be friends."

"Did he pressure you?" Edward asked, arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked really mad.

"No," she said. "He backed away, immediately. And he apologized right away. But, things were just sort of awkward for the rest of the night. I haven't seen him since."

I pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry."

She hugged me back. "It's okay. I'm fine. I don't think he meant to intimidate me. I think he's honestly just really bad with girls."

"I get that impression, too," Edward said. "But, regardless, I'm walking you home."

Catalina blushed, and my heart swelled in my chest. I adored Edward. He was such an honourable man. "Thanks," Catalina said.

Catalina and I packed up her clothes in my overnight bag, so they were easier to carry home, and Edward packed her a bag of cookies to take home.

"I'm glad you're seeing Gabriel," I said to her, before we left the bedroom.

"Me, too," she said, smiling.

So, Edward and I walked Catalina home, across the complex, up the elevator, and right to her apartment door. "Thanks, guys," she said, as she unlocked her door.

"Anytime. I'm only a five minute walk away, okay? If you ever feel uncomfortable, or if you need security, you know who to call," Edward said, making Catalina laugh.

"I will. Thank you."

"Good luck, tomorrow," I told her, smiling. "And, call me."

She giggled. "I will. Thanks for all your help."

"Anytime."

Edward and I took our time walking home, and ended up at the playground. We sat together on the swings. "I don't want you alone around Michael," Edward said, looking over at me. "I'm really pissed at him."

"I don't like that she was scared, but I don't think he meant to frighten her," I said.

"I think you're right, but still. Guys need to have control over themselves. You can't just go around kissing girls willy nilly."

I smiled. "I love you."

He smiled, back at me. "I love you, too. And I want to make sure you're always safe."

"Thank you, baby," I said. "Should we go home and finish off that Chinese food?"

"I would love that," he said.

We walked back upstairs, and Edward dumped all the Chinese food onto a plate and put it in the microwave. We sat together at the dining room table to eat. "So, I got my assignment done," Edward said. "How's your essay coming?"

"Um, not done," I said, making us both laugh.

"Uh, oh. Looks like Mr. Cullen is going to have to put you in detention, little girl, until you get your homework done," Edward said, winking at me.

I laughed. "Yeah, right. I'll finish it tomorrow."

He smiled. "I still have reading to do, after dinner, baby. So, don't think you're abandoning me."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "Ugh. You're such a good student," I whined.

He smiled. "You know, every time I have homework to do, I just think about you and our house and our pets and our cute kids. If I do the homework, I get the degree, I get the job and I can provide for you all. You, Bella Swan, are my motivation in life."

I was completely blown away by my fiancé. I fell in love with him again and again, numerous times a day. And right now, was one of those moments.

I stabbed a piece of Chinese food with my fork. "Here," I said, bringing it up to his mouth. "You deserve the last piece of sweet and sour pork."

Edward laughed and I ate it. "Wow. I feel special," he said, winking at me. "That's your favourite."

"You should feel special. You are," I said, smiling. "I love you. And I love everything you want in life. It's what I want, too. I feel so lucky to have found you."

He leaned over to kiss me. "I feel the same way, my love."

I went to get my laptop and came to sit in the living room with Edward. Only Edward wasn't in the living room. I got up and walked into the kitchen, where I found my dutiful fiancé washing the dishes.

"Baby," I said, smiling. I walked up behind him to wrap my arms around his waist. "You are perfect. I'll have to brag to the girls."

He laughed. "You made cookies for me. This is the least I could do. Plus it's one plate, two glasses, two forks and a cookie sheet. It's nothing special."

"It's the gesture, baby," I said, kissing his back. "You're incredible. And, now I can't give you your detention, because you are such a good boy. You've got your assignment done, you walked Catalina home, you're doing the dishes."

Edward laughed. "But, I was really looking forward to that detention."


	178. Baby

**Chapter 178 - Baby**

**Thursday, October 7**

"I don't know, Em?" I heard Edward say.

I stretched in bed and rolled over to see Edward sitting up against the headboard. I reached up to run my fingers through the hair under his belly button.

I'd had a great night's sleep. Edward and I had done homework for the rest of the evening and then had gone to bed early, for a change. And we cuddled, snuggled and kissed, until we fell asleep. It was a nice to just hold each other, sharing kisses and whispered words of love.

I had finished up my essay, and read it out to Edward. He loved it, so I printed it out and packed it away for next Monday. Having a roommate/fiancé that was very studious really motivated me to get my work done and not procrastinate.

"I would have to ask Bella," Edward said, bringing me back to the present and making me look up at his face. "Shit. I don't know anything about periods." He paused. "Yes, I'm marrying her, but no, we don't really talk about the mechanics of it."

I raised my eyebrows. Why in the world would Edward and his brother be talking about periods? It probably had something to do with Rose. I hoped she was okay.

"Well, just stay calm, okay, buddy?" Edward said, dropping his head back on the headboard. He let out a deep breath. "No, I won't tell dad until we know more."

I sat up and adjusted my tank top that had twisted in the night. Now, I was really concerned. "Is everything okay?" I whispered, and Edward shrugged.

"Yeah. I'll buy you guys one, and bring it home tomorrow. We can be home by lunchtime. Okay. I love you, Em. Tell Rose not to panic, yet. We'll figure it out, baby bro. Call me if you need anything."

Edward hung up, tossed his phone to the end of the bed. He shut his eyes and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. I rubbed his leg over the covers, and he lifted his head to look at me. He smiled, but he looked stressed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, not wanting to pry, but needing to be there for my husband to be.

"No," he said, honestly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, lying down and curling into Edward's side.

"Okay," he said, covering my hand that I had set on his chest. "Um. Rose didn't get her period yesterday."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, of course she's in tears and Emmett is already picking out a crib."

"Probably too soon to be doing either," I said.

"Really?" Edward asked, bringing my hand up to his mouth so he could press a soft kiss to my palm.

"Oh, yeah. Periods suck. Sometimes they're early, late, extra heavy. You never really know what you're going to get, each month. Stress effects it, too. She's probably really emotional about her and Em and their first time last weekend."

"Oh, thank god," he said, rolling over and wrapping me in his arms. "I'm terrified for them," he whispered softly in the crook of my neck.

"So, am I. I can't imagine what Rose is going through."

"I told them we'd get a pregnancy test. You know, Forks is a small town. Best not to risk it, you know?"

"That was sweet," I said. "I can sit with her while she takes it."

"You are incredible." He pressed a soft kiss to my neck.

"Edward. She's taking birth control. They used a condom. I think things are going to be okay."

I rubbed his back and he sighed. I heard him sniffle, and pulled him tighter to my chest, and he squeezed me back, just as tight. He wanted the best for his brother, and I knew he was worried sick for him and Rose. I hated for him to be so upset, though. But, Emmett put a lot of the worry on his big brother. He had asked Edward not to talk to their dad, yet. At least not until they found out more.

"You're a good brother, baby," I said softly. "Things are going to work out. I have a good feeling about it." I reached up to run my fingers through his hair. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too," he whispered, peeking up at my face. "Thank you, Bella."

"For what?" I asked.

"For just being here with me. You are amazing."

"Thank you. I love Emmett, too. And I don't want this for him, yet."

Edward smiled. "I think he actually kind of does."

"Want a baby?" I asked, surprised.

"Surprised the hell out of me, too," he said. "When Em called, he actually sounded kind of excited. Hopeful, almost."

"Aw. That's sweet. He wants to be a daddy?"

"He always has. He doesn't talk about it a lot, because he has his big, tough football player image. He's not super comfortable with other people's babies, either. But, he truly loves kids. And he's going to be a great dad, one day. I just wanted him to wait until he's graduated high school at least. Hopefully, college."

"Whatever happens, will happen," I said, rubbing his shoulder. "If Rose is pregnant, how will you feel?"

"I'll be nervous as hell for them. I want him to have the world. But, at the same time, I know he can handle it. He has my parents, and they love him, and they'll support him, no matter what. I'll be there for him. You, too. And, I know he and Rose will figure it out. But, if there is a baby, it will be the most loved and spoiled child."

I smiled. "I love your attitude. I admire you."

He brushed his lips over mine and then pulled me into a tight hug. This was going to be a long day.

We got ready, and after quick bowls of cereal, we headed out of the house early. We stopped at the drug store and walked hand in hand to the wall of different pregnancy tests. Edward was just standing there, looking straight ahead.

I squeezed his hand. "What are you thinking?" I asked, quietly.

He looked down at me and smiled sweetly. "That I can't wait until we're standing here for us. For our baby."

I smiled and kissed his bicep. "One day, babe. But, for now, we're doing this for Emmett. Let's get two, just so she doesn't worry." I picked out two different brands, both of which looked easy to do, easy to read.

And then we headed to class. Edward bought gum today, and I watched him nervously chew through most of the pack during our first class, together. I rubbed my hand up and down on his leg, trying to soothe him, but he just seemed jittery.

We separated for our next classes, and Edward kissed me sweetly. "I'm sorry that I'm acting this way," he said, before he left. "I'm just a nervous wreck."

"I understand, babe," I said, smiling. "Let's just get through today."

"Okay. Love you."

At lunch, Edward seemed to be back to his usual self. We spent the time at home, watching soap operas, as we snuggled on the futon, eating pizza pockets and cookies. My phone rang about a half hour before we were going to head back to school for our last class of the day.

"It's Rose," I said, before answering the call. "Hey, Rose."

"Hey, Bella. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She sounded like she'd been crying. And it broke my heart.

"No, no. How are you feeling?"

"I'm late. I haven't gotten my period. God, Bella. What if I'm pregnant? I'm supposed to go to college next fall for dance. How can I do that with a baby? And, Emmett, well, he's been great and so sweet, and he tried to skip school to stay with me, today, but his coach wouldn't let him. And he said all these sweet things about watching the baby so I could go to college. But, Bella. I'm terrified."

"I know, sweetheart. You might just be late, though. You and Em were careful."

"What if I didn't put it on him right? I can't take this not knowing."

"We'll find out, tomorrow, Rose. We picked up two tests. Come to my dad's house at around twelve-thirty, one, tomorrow. No one will be home. You and me will do it, together. I'll hold your hand, and we'll wait together. And then, we'll handle it."

"You are the best, Bella," she said, sniffling. "Um, I want Emmett there, too."

"Of course."

"Okay. Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hang in there, Rose. We'll figure it out."


	179. Big and Huge

**Chapter 179 - Big and Huge**

I had tears in my own eyes when I hung up the phone from talking to Rose. Teenage pregnancy was a big deal, and besides meeting sixteen year old Emily, and her son, Seth, back in Forks, I'd never known anyone that went through it, and had to deal with the emotions, the fear, the uncertainty tied to it.

"Come here, baby," Edward said, wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me to his chest. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. "How is she?"

"She's terrified," I said. "And I don't blame her in the least. Emmett might want a baby with her, which is so sweet and honourable, but right now, she wants to dance. And go to college."

"She'll go to college. She'll dance," Edward said, before kissing my temple. He sighed. "I just wish I could talk to my dad."

"I hate that Emmett put you in that position," I said. "But, I also understand where he's coming from. It makes sense to have some more information, to know more, before you guys talk to him."

"What pisses me off is that I can't even tell him to keep it in his pants. This isn't just sex for them. Em loves that girl. They've been together for five months. They were smart about things. They're using two forms of protection.

"I just want to protect him. But, he's seventeen. He'll be eighteen soon. He's almost an adult."

"You're still his brother, Edward. It doesn't matter how old he is. You are there for him, and that's what matters. You can't make decisions for him."

"I'm so lucky I have you," he said, kissing my lips.

We went back to class and then came home for a quiet dinner at home. I made some grilled chicken and then tossed it with some frozen veggies for a quick stir fry. We talked about our classes, but the mood was definitely one of worry and concern.

The highlight of the evening for me was with Catalina called. I could actually hear the smile in her voice. Edward was watching baseball, so I went into the bedroom to lie down and listen to her talk about her date with Gabriel.

"I'm in love with him, Bella," Catalina said. "I know that's crazy or whatever, but, Bella, he's perfect."

I giggled. "I'm so excited for you. Tell me everything."

"He was so sweet. And he asked me about myself, and when I answered, he seemed genuinely interested in the answers. We just talked about the basic 'where are you from' stuff, we talked about our families. But, he has a really cute laugh."

"Aw."

She giggled, again. "I know. He told me he was born in Italy, and that his family actually owns the restaurant where he works. He's studying business in college, but only part time, because he spends so much time at the restaurant. He and his sisters are going to take over the business in a few years. His parents are going to retire back to Italy. Isn't that romantic?"

I smiled. "It is very romantic. So, did he say something to you in Italian?"

She giggled, again. "Yes. I had no idea what he said, but it was absolutely beautiful. I could listen to him speak that way all day."

Her excitement was contagious. It made me think back to those days when Edward and I first met. When we were still learning about one another, favourite colors, hobbies, goals. When our hands would brush, and it would result in shy smiles and flushed cheeks.

I loved those moments, and I would always cherish them. But, at the same, the comfort and unconditional love that Edward and I shared in our relationship, now, was something I would never trade.

"Okay, I won't keep you, Bella," Catalina said. "I just wanted to let you know how it went."

"I'm so happy you called. Are you going to see Gabriel, again?"

"Oh, yeah. He asked me to a movie on Saturday."

"Awesome. I'm so excited for you."

"Thanks, Bella. You're the best. I'll tell you the details in class on Monday."

"Can't wait. Have a great weekend," I said, before hanging up.

I used the bathroom and then looked over at the tub. I turned the water on, and poured in a generous squeeze of bubble bath. "Edward," I called. "Edward, come here."

"Yeah, baby," he said, peeking his head into the bathroom. "Are you okay? Spider?"

I giggled and Edward smiled. He looked so beautiful when he smiled, and they had been few and far between, today. "I'm fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted to take a bubble bath with me? Or, are you still watching the game?"

He smiled, again. "Forget the game. I would love to be naked with you."

"I thought so," I said, reaching up to rub my hands over his chest. "It will help you relax, lover boy."

"Lover boy?" he asked, chuckling. "Are you going to use that nickname in public?"

I slapped his bum, my cheeks pink. "Why? Is it that bad of a nickname?"

He laughed. "Let's keep that one for in the bedroom, okay?"

I giggled. "Fine."

He leaned down to press a kiss to my lips. "I love you, Bella," he whispered, smiling against my lips, before he deepened the kiss. He let his hands explore my body, his mouth moving down my neck and shoulder.

I tugged at his t-shirt and lifting it up to his chest, so I could lean in and cover him with my own kisses. Edward pulled his shirt off while I unzipped his jeans. "I love you, too, Edward," I said, smiling as he undressed me.

"I'm sorry about today. I feel like I let this thing with Em and Rose take over the whole day. I haven't been very fun to be around, I'm sure."

"Edward. Life isn't always fun. And Emmett is your brother. You love him, you care about him and his life and his decisions. Everything is up in the air right now," I said, reaching over to shut off the water in the full tub. "I love that quality about you."

"Yeah?" Edward asked, stepping into the tub, and sitting down.

I followed him in, sat on his legs and leaned against his chest. "Oh, yeah. I think it's very sexy."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His lips brushed against my cheek. "Tell me more."

I giggled, dropping my head back on his shoulder. "You have a great big, huge…"

Edward started laughing. Like a lot. I laughed with him, because his laugh was always contagious. "Edward," I said, through my laughter.

"What?" he asked, kissing my lips. "What do I have that's great big and huge?"

"Your heart, Edward. I was talking about your heart."

"Oh," he said, looking down at my face. He winked at me and smiled. He took my hand in his and brought it down to his leg. He slowly slid our hands over, until they landed right between his legs. "This was what I thought you were talking about."

"Oh, that," I said, giggling. "Yeah, that's pretty big, too."

Edward smiled, his gorgeous eye crinkling smile, and then treated me with a kiss. I turned on his legs so I could curl up against his body. I tucked my head under his chin and hummed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"So, we're meeting Em and Rose at my dad's house," I said.

Edward was softly caressing my side and hip with the back of his fingers. "Okay."

"My dad and Heidi are on the day shift, so we'll have some time alone. I wasn't sure we'd be able to sneak Rose into your house without you mom noticing that something was off with her."

"Smart girl," Edward said. "But, I hate sneaking around."

"Either way, there won't be sneaking around after tomorrow." I looked up at Edward's face. "Will Emmett tell your parents, even if the test turns out that Rose isn't pregnant?"

Edward nodded his head. "He said he would."

"Does Jasper know?"

"Yeah. I actually just talked to him when you were on the phone with your friend. He's scared."

"Aw. Poor boy. That's a lot to process for a fifteen year old."

"Yeah. I'm fairly certain he won't be having sex for a while," Edward said, smiling.

"One less brother to worry about, huh?"

He laughed. "Thank god for that."


	180. The Tests

**Chapter 180 - The Tests**

**Friday, October 8**

"We're in Port Angeles," I told Emmett on the phone. Edward was getting gas, and I let Robbie out of his carrier to stretch his kitten legs. He'd started meowing up a storm, so we had to stop.

"Okay. Uh, Rose and I are hanging out in your backyard. You know, just in case someone drives by."

"Emmett, you're practically my brother. You are welcome to hang out at my house anytime you want."

"Thank, Bella," he said. "For everything. Talking to Rose, getting the pregnancy tests. All that stuff. You are amazing."

"Aw. Thank you," I said, smiling, in hopes that would ward away the tears. "I just want to help. And, Emmett, your brother and I are going to be there to support you both, no matter what happens."

"Yeah. I know. How's Edward? Being a worry wart?"

"He's anxious for you," I said. "He loves you, a lot."

"I love him, too. That's why I phoned him first. I can trust him with anything." I smiled at that. I was relieved that Emmett knew how much he meant to Edward. How much Edward loved him and worried about him.

I was looking forward to the end of all the worrying. We were forty five minutes from home. The morning had gone well. Last night's bath seemed to really relax Edward and I both. I think just the time we spent together really cemented our bond, and showed Edward that I was there for him, no matter what.

Liam had to work this weekend, and hadn't come to Forks with us this weekend. In a way, I was glad. One less person to keep the secret from.

"Your brother called me," I said to Edward as we pulled out of the gas station.

"Oh, yeah? Good news?" he asked, reaching over for my hand.

"If you mean, did Rose get her period, then no. He called to say that they're waiting in my dad's backyard for us, so no one sees them."

"Okay."

"He also told me how much he loves and trusts you," I said, kissing the back of his fingers. "You're an amazing brother, Edward. I'm proud of you."

He smiled at me. But he looked so tired. I was sending him to bed early tonight, for sure. With a back rub. Definitely a back rub.

We pulled up to my dad's house and I grabbed the bag from the pharmacy. Edward held my hand as we walked around to the back of the house, and I noticed that he was shaking a little.

Emmett and Rose both stood up from their seats on the back steps when they saw us. Edward had his brother in his arms, immediately, holding him in a tight hug. Edward whispered something in Emmett's ear, and Emmett nodded.

"Hey, sweetie," I said to Rose, pulling her into a hug. She was wearing yoga pants and a baggy sweatshirt, that I assumed was Emmett's. Her eyes were red and a little puffy, but she looked like she was hanging in.

Rose hugged me back tightly, and I was so grateful that I could be here for her. And, the minute Rose let me go, I was being squeezed by Emmett. It seemed these poor kids really needed some love and support, right now.

Besides talking to us on the phone, they were alone. And in that moment, I truly wished Emmett had confided in his parents. I was sure that Esme and Carlisle would have offered unconditional love and support.

Edward gave Rose a quick hug and kissed her cheek, before I led everyone inside. The four of us ended up on my bed, and Rose had Robbie snuggled up to her face.

"Okay," I said, opening the first pregnancy test. "This one will have one line if you're not pregnant and two lines if you are." I opened the second box. "This one will have a plus sign for a positive result, and a minus sign for a negative result."

"So, does she just pee on it?" Emmett asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"The results are based on a hormone in the urine, so, yeah. Pee in the cup, and we'll dip the tests in."

"Okay," Rose said, getting to her feet. She passed Robert to Emmett and then picked up the little plastic cup.

"Wait," Emmett said. He set Robbie down and then got up, taking her hand. He pulled Rose to his body and wrapped her in his arms. He leaned down and kiss her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, monkey," she said, smiling up at his face.

It was a touching, private moment, and it really warmed my heart. They were in this together. They were going to handle it together. So many times you heard of relationships that ended over less than this.

I was proud of them both. They were only seventeen, but they were really showing an incredible level of maturity, right now. Rose went to the bathroom and Emmett came to sit back on the bed, beside Edward.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked him, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder.

"Um, kind of numb, actually," he said, shaking his head. "Like I feel like I'm in a dream. This doesn't feel real. But, at the same time, I know this might change my life. So, my stomach feels heavy."

Rose walked back in the room. "Okay. Um, Bella. Will you do this part with me?"

"Of course," I said, picking up the tests. "Okay, see you boys in twenty minutes."

"Um, wait. Rose. Can I be with you when you look at the results?" Emmett asked.

She reached up to wipe her eyes. "I'd like that."

Emmett smiled and nodded his head. I looked over at Edward and he looked about as nervous as Emmett. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We could do this.

I took the watch off of Edward's wrist to time the tests and slipped it on my arm. Rose and I went into the bathroom together and we used the dropper for one test, and the second test we dipped. I set them both on a towel on the counter and then went to sit beside Rose on the edge of the bathtub.

She reached over and took my hand, squeezing it. "Does Maria know?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah. I didn't want her to know. I didn't want her to have to worry. But, I can't keep secrets from her."

"What did she say?"

"She's worse than Em. She's actually excited. She thinks she would be a fun aunty."

We laughed together, and I was happy to see Rose smile. "She will be a great aunty, one day," I said.

"I feel a little crampy," she said, setting her hands on her stomach.

"Do you think you're going to get your period?"

"Um, I hope so," she said. "I've always had a really irregular period, hence the birth control, so maybe I'm over reacting."

"No, you're not. You and Em made love, and you're doing the smart thing, right now. You want to be sure."

"Do you think this will change things between Emmett and I?" she asked, still holding my hand. "Like, make things weird? How can we go back?"

"Honestly, Rose, I think it will change things. But, definitely for the better. I think going through this together, will really strengthen your bond." I turned and ran my hand over her hair. "I'm proud of you both, Rose. You're handling this so well. You're not fighting with each other, or pushing away. It's amazing, really."

She smiled at me and let out a deep breath. "Thanks. But, I don't feel like I'm handling it very well."

"You are. Trust me," I said. We both smiled at each other. I looked at Edward's watch. It had been twenty minutes. It was time to check the results of the pregnancy tests.

"Now?" Rose asked, and I nodded. "I'm too scared to look."

I pulled her into a tight hug, and then stood up. "I'm going to go and get Emmett. I think you two should find out, together. Is that okay?"

She smiled and nodded, as she wiped a tear off of her cheek.

I slipped out of the bathroom and Emmett stood up as soon as he saw me. "Well?" he asked, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"She'd like for you to find out together. We haven't looked at the results, but it's time."

Emmett looked back at Edward and he nodded at his baby brother. Emmett let out a deep breath, stood up tall, and then walked out the door.


	181. The Consequences

**Chapter 181 - The Consequences**

I crawled into my bed with Edward, and he wrapped me tightly in my arms, and then kissed my lips. "How's Rose?" he asked.

"She's scared, but I think having a boyfriend as amazing as Emmett is making her feel a lot more like she can handle anything the tests tell them."

"You are such a wonderful woman, Bella Swan. I'm amazed by you more and more everyday," he said. "Like, you are holding all of us together, today. You're keeping us sane."

I smiled. "Ah, you could have handled this."

He chuckled. "There is no way in hell."

I heard the bathroom door open. This was it. The moment of truth. Was Edward going to be an uncle? Were we going to have to support Emmett and Rose through a teen pregnancy?

Or, would the test results be negative, and we would leave this room, having all grown stronger for the experience? Our bond forming even closer. Learning that family and love could conquer all challenges that life threw our way.

I couldn't tell from Emmett and Rose's faces. They both had tears on their cheeks, their hands gripped together. Edward squeezed me tighter, and I knew he was using me as a lifeline.

"Negative," Emmett said. "They both said she's not pregnant."

Rose came over to hug me. She smiled at me, and I could see the relief written all over her face. I knew how hard these last two days had been on her.

Edward got up and pulled Emmett into a hug. "I'm so glad, buddy," he whispered. "You'll have lots of time for kids, okay?" He kissed the side of Emmett's head. "I love you, bro."

And that's when Emmett started to cry. Loud sobs into Edward's shoulders. I could only imagine the emotions coursing through him, right now. I think the idea of a baby with the girl he loves was starting to really grow on him.

No, he likely wasn't thinking about all the late nights, feedings, diaper changes. The fact that he'd need money to support his child. Where would he live with his new family? Would he finish high school, go to college?

But, no one in that room could blame him for feeling sad and overwhelmed. He was only seventeen. This was a huge moment in his life, and I knew he'd never forget it. Plus, I knew he was worried about Rose, her feelings. Maybe he shared Rose's fears of things changing between them.

"You're okay, Em," Edward whispered, squeezing the back of his brother's neck. "It's going to be alright."

Rose, tears streaming down her on cheeks, went over to him and rubbed his lower back. Emmett stood up and scrubbed his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, Rose," he said, pulling her to his body. "I don't know what's going on with me."

"It's okay, monkey," Rose said. "I understand."

Edward came over to me and wiped the tears from my cheeks. Watching Rose and Emmett, dealing with such overpowering emotions, was so incredibly beautiful. They had a very strong bond.

"Um, I want to talk to mom and dad," Emmett said, wiping his nose. "And I have a flipping game, tonight."

"Edward, why don't we take Jasper and Alice out to the diner or the park. Give them some privacy?"

Edward smiled at me. "Yeah. That's sounds good."

"Thanks, guys," Emmett said. "I don't even know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, Emmett," I said, squeezing his arm. "We love you. Both of you."

"Take as long as you need, okay?" Edward said. "I love you guys."

After more hugs, Emmett and Rose left, taking Robbie with them, so he could go play with Ninja. Edward pulled me in his arms the minute the door closed. "That was rough," he said, his voice muffled against my shoulder.

I slipped my hand under his t-shirt and scratched his back, lightly. "It was. But, I think they handled it so well. I'm so proud of them."

Edward hummed, his forehead still resting on my shoulder. "Me, too. And I'm so happy with the test results. They're not ready."

"No. They're not. But, look at Emily and Sam, and they're little boy, Seth. They're making it work," I said. "And I think Emmett and Rose would have done the same thing. Plus they have all of us. That being said, though, I'm so thrilled that they don't have to deal with that, yet. That they don't have to grow up so quickly."

Edward looked up at me, and smiled. "You see. When you say things like that, Bella, it shows me how amazing you are going to be as a mother. You are so caring, and nurturing. It's incredible. I love you to pieces."

"Aw. I love you, too. I can't wait to see you as a daddy, either. But, for now, I'm blown away by how amazing you are as a brother. I don't think Emmett would have gotten through today without you."

"I know he would do the same for me."

"I know," I said. "Your relationship is a beautiful thing."

Edward kissed my lips about a hundred times, until I was laughing so hard, he was kissing my teeth. "Come on. Let's go get the kids," he said.

We drove to the Cullen's house, and found Jasper and Alice sitting on the front steps. When Edward parked, they ran over to the car, and hopped in the backseat, Jasper having helped Alice in.

"Hey, guys," Edward said, turning around to smile at his youngest brother and sister. "How was your week?"

And that started Alice on a ten minute speech about the new game Mikey showed her at recess. I smiled. It was nice to hear the innocence of a child. Especially after the afternoon we'd had so far. Edward was smiling, too, as he drove, and I knew Alice was having the same effect on him.

We got to the park and Alice went running to the swings. Jasper fell back and walked slowly from the car with Edward and I. "So? How did things go with Em? He, uh, he looked really sad when he got home."

Edward wrapped his arm around Jasper's shoulder. "Rose isn't pregnant," he said. "She took two pregnancy tests, and they were both negative."

"That's a good thing, right?" Jasper asked. "Shouldn't he be happy?"

"He is," Edward said. "But, it was a really big scare for them. Having sex has consequences."

"I'm not going to have, um, you know, for a long time. That's scary."

Edward smiled, squeezing Jasper a little closer to him. "I love you, Jazz. When you're ready, you'll know. But, I'm glad to hear that." Jasper nodded his head, and smiled, his cheeks pink.

"Will you talk to me whenever it is you make that decision?" Edward asked.

"Yeah."

We reached the swings and the three of us joined Alice. "Is Em okay?" she asked, looking over at Edward.

"He is. He had a hard day," Edward said.

"Should I give him a hug when we get home?"

"I think he'd like that," I said, smiling over at her.

We spent an hour at the park, and then went to the diner to get the kids something to eat before the football game. I smiled when I saw my dad and Heidi sitting together, drinking coffee. They had already changed out of their uniforms and looked to be a serious conversation.

"Hey, daddy," I said, smiling, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Heidi. I missed you guys this week."

"Hey, kiddo. Edward." My dad cleared his throat. "Bells, can we talk to you for a minute?"

"I'll take Jazz and Alice up to the counter to order," Edward said. He squeezed my hand, gently, before going to order.

I pulled up a chair and sat down beside my dad. "What's going on?" I asked. "You guys are kind of freaking me out."

My dad looked over at Heidi and swallowed audibly. "Well, we were just at home to change after work," he started.

"Yeah?" I said, slowly. I had no idea where he was going with this, and he was honestly worrying me.

My dad let out a deep breath and Heidi reached across the table to hold his hand. "Bella. Are you pregnant?"


	182. Acceptance

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I'm home! I had an amazing trip! But, I missed these characters and all of you! I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy your five chapters! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It was great to come home to so many nice reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 182 - Acceptance<strong>

I smiled at my dad's adorable, worried face. I got up and leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead. "I love you, daddy. And, no. I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, thank you, Jesus," he breathed, reaching up to wipe his forehead. "Bells, honey, my old ticker can't take that kind of scare." He patted his chest and smiled at me.

"But, you took a pregnancy test?" Heidi asked.

"No. Those aren't mine. I was helping out a friend," I said. "I'm so sorry for scaring you, both. It was just a really emotional afternoon. It didn't even occur to me what you might think if you saw the tests. I feel bad."

"Oh, kiddo," my dad said, reaching over to squeeze my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that they weren't yours. Yet."

I giggled. I think that my dad might have been nervous when he saw the pregnancy tests, but I had a feeling that the idea of becoming a grandpa was growing on him. It was sweet. I loved my dad so much.

I didn't tell my dad that the tests belonged to Rose and Emmett, because I wasn't sure if they wanted anyone to know. They were young and reputations meant a lot to high school kids. I could keep a secret.

It wasn't that I didn't trust my dad and Heidi with the secret, but we were in a public place, and in a small town, you never knew who was listening.

"Is it okay if a few of the Cullen kids join the beautiful Swan family for dinner?" Edward asked, rubbing my back, lightly, with one hand and holding Alice's hand with the other. He must have been watching my dad and I, waiting for the coast to be clear.

My dad laughed and Heidi smiled. "Of course, sweethearts," Heidi said. "Hi, Alice. Jasper."

"Hi," Alice said, giggling when Edward pulled out her chair for her.

"Hi, Chief. Hi, Mrs. Swan," Jasper said, sitting down beside me.

"Where's your brother?" my dad asked, reaching over to squeeze Jasper's shoulder. "Getting ready for the big game?"

"Uh, yeah?" Jasper said, looking over at Edward.

"He's going through some stuff," Edward said, shrugging. "Teenagers."

My dad laughed. "That'll do it."

We all ate a nice dinner, together, and I really enjoyed spending time with my dad, especially because Edward and I were going to be camping the following weekend, an not coming home.

"Are you coming to the game, dad?" I asked, wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

"Never miss them when I'm on the day shift," he said, smiling. "I have blankets in the truck. Are you guys heading right over?"

"Uh, yeah?"

I looked over at Edward and he looked at Jasper. "Do we need to get Maria?"

"Um, I think so," he said, blushing adorably at the mention of his girlfriend's name.

My dad got up and leaned over to kiss the top of my head. "Okay. Dee and I will go and save some seats," he said. He put enough money on the table on the table to cover all of our meals. "Love you, kiddo."

"Thanks, guys. I love you, both, too."

Edward stood up and shook my dad's hand. "Thank you, Charlie."

"Well, that's for taking care of my little girl," my dad said, winking at me.

Edward laughed. "It's my honour."

"Well, you seem to be doing a great job," my dad said, before he and Heidi and headed out to the game.

I smiled. A lot of girls might not be into the whole protective dad, protective fiancé, thing. But, I loved it. I knew I was an independent woman. I made my own decisions. I was confident.

But, I loved that I had two amazing men in my life, my dad and Edward. I knew that I was always going to be taken care of, safe, loved. And, I thought it was cute that my dad and Edward sort of bonded over looking out for me.

Heidi looked back at me and giggled. I think she thought my dad was cute, too.

Edward leaned over to kiss me, before standing up. "Okay, guys. Let's head to the game." Jasper took Alice's hand and led her out to the car. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "What did your dad need to talk to you about?"

I smiled up at his face, loving the feeling of his sweet breath on my cheek. "He thought I was pregnant."

Edward's eyes widened and I giggled. "Wow."

I laughed. "I know."

"What did he think?"

"I think he panicked at first, but, honestly, I think the idea of becoming a grandpa kind of appealed to him."

"Yeah. I don't think so. Not yet, anyway." Edward winked at me and smiled. "You're still his baby girl."

I laughed as we got to the car. "You're probably right." I smiled as we drove over to pick up Maria. I felt so incredibly loved.

We picked up a red eyed Maria, and she snuggled up to Jasper all the way to the game.

"Are you sad, too?" Alice asked her. "Everyone seems to be sad, today."

"My sister is sad," Maria said. "My parents are upset. So, that makes me a little sad, too, I guess," she explained.

"Oh. Emmett's sad, too," Alice said. "I'm going to give him a hug when I see him. I think that's going to help." Edward looked over at me and smiled. Alice was such a sweet, pure, loving little girl.

We got the game and I saw Rose sitting on the bleachers with Emmett, who was already in full uniform. His helmet was sitting on the bench in front of him. Rose was smiling at something Emmett said, and I was glad to see them looking a bit happier.

I was surprised that Esme and Carlisle weren't here. I wondered how Emmett and Rose's conversation had gone with both their parents. I hoped Esme was doing okay. I knew how much she loved her children. They were her life. And to see Emmett hurting like he was, scared and confused, must have been so hard on her.

We watched as Alice climbed up the bleachers and wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck. He smiled and lifted her onto his lap. "Hey, munchkin. What was that for?"

"Hugs make people feel better. And you looked sad."

Emmett reached up and rubbed his eyes. It was going to take him a while to get over this tough moment in his life. He laughed at himself, and shook his head, before wrapping Alice in a tight hug.

"Thank you, baby sis." He kissed the top of her head, hanging onto her for a while. She was a living teddy bear. The relationship between the Cullen family was just beautiful. No matter what they were going through, happy, scary or sad, they always stuck together.

Edward squeezed his shoulder. "How you doing, buddy?"

Emmett got up and set Alice down. "I'm fine," he said, shrugging. "I'll be fine," he corrected, leaning over to give Edward a half hug. And, my heart hurt for him. "I've got to get out there." Emmett kissed Rose on the lips, before climbing down the bleachers and joining the team.

Rose walked up the bleachers with us, and sat beside me, right in front of my dad and Heidi. My step mom wrapped a blanket around our shoulders, and it made me smile. I peeked back at her, and she winked at me. I think Heidi knew that Rose was 'the friend' that took the pregnancy tests in our bathroom. Girls just knew. I loved her.

Edward sat on my other side, his hand on my knee, while he talked to Jasper. I loved that he was always touching me, connected to me.

"What did your parents say?" I asked Rose quietly.

"I think they were upset that I didn't go to them right away. But, they were way more understanding than I thought they would be," she said. "And of course, Emmett's parents were sweet, just like I'd thought they'd be."

I was happy for Rose and Emmett. They needed support from their parents right now, not lectures and disappointment. I felt so grateful to have such amazing people in my life. Carlisle and Esme had always been there for me, with advice and love and encouragement. And, I knew that they would offer that same level of acceptance to Rose.


	183. Popular

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I will post the photo of Bella's dress on the Facebook page. (Twireader Eighty-One) Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 183 - Popular<strong>

"Great job, though, buddy," Edward said, pulling Emmett into a hug. "You had some wicked tackles."

The Forks Spartans had lost the football game, and I felt bad for Em, because he was already feeling low. But, just like Edward said, Emmett played his heart out. I was proud of him for getting out there and playing the game tonight, even though he'd been through hell, today.

Esme and Carlisle had shown up right before the game. I was happy they were here. Esme looked tired and a little stressed but she seemed to be holding herself together. She sat beside Heidi, but reached forward to squeeze both Rose and my shoulders. Esme was an amazing woman, and I adored her for her loving heart and strength.

I kissed Emmett's cheek and told him that I loved him. I gave my dad and Heidi a good night hug, before Edward and I headed off to his car. Emmett and Rose were going to head out to the beach to talk and Esme and Carlisle offered to take Maria home.

Edward and I were going out for drinks with our friends. Gianna had sent me a text during the game. She was off work at ten, so we were going to go home and change, before meeting up with her, EJ, Ness and Jake.

"I'm so freaking tired," Edward said, lying back on his bed while I got dressed. He had already changed into dark wash jeans and a nice tan coloured, ribbed sweater.

"You must be. You're not watching me strip," I teased, making Edward laugh.

He smiled and rolled over onto his side to face me. "Mm. You're so sexy, babe."

I was pulling on my new black lace and white tulle dress, that Edward had bought me on Wednesday. "Thanks. I love this dress."

"I love it, too. It suits your hot little body perfectly."

I giggled. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Come here. Let me touch you."

"Oh, no you don't. I don't trust you."

"What?" he asked, sitting up on the side of the bed. "How can you not trust _me_?"

I laughed and came to sit on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Maybe it's me I don't trust. You're pretty sexy, Mr. Cullen."

He smirked at me and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I'm glad you think so."

"I do. Are you sure you want to go, tonight?" I asked. "You look wiped right out."

"Yeah. I like taking you out. You are a very hot date."

"Oh, you just want to show off your almost trophy wife, huh?"

He laughed. "While you are the best trophy I've ever won, you are so much more than a pretty face. You're my world."

"Aw," I said, leaning to kiss his lips. "You're an amazing man."

"I'm yours."

"Mm. I'm so lucky," I whispered, kissing him, again.

"Oh, you'll be getting lucky, tonight," he said, making me giggle.

"You've got that much energy?"

"You doubt my ability to get it up?" I blushed and dropped my head on his shoulder. He laughed. "Sorry, baby girl," he said, squeezing my hip. "I just wanted to make sure I could still make you blush."

I slapped his shoulder. "You are such a guy."

Edward stood us up and slapped my bum. "I know. I know." He kissed my lips. "Come on. Let's go out, so we can get back in that bed."

I laughed. "Mm hmm. A total guy."

We walked down the stairs and Edward tickled my sides. I was slapping at his hands when we walked into the living room. Esme was cuddled up to Carlisle's chest, and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, lovingly.

"We'll be back late," Edward said. "I love you."

"We love you, both, too, sweethearts," Esme said, smiling. She and Carlisle got up and walked over to give Edward, and then me, hugs. "Thank you for being there for Emmett and Rose, today."

"Yeah," Edward said, shaking his head. "I felt like crap not talking to you guys about it. But, Em swore me to secrecy."

"Don't worry about it, son," Carlisle said, reaching over to squeeze Edward's shoulder. "You're brothers."

"What did he say to you guys? He kind of lost it with me, this afternoon. I think he was scared out of his mind."

"He told us that he and Rose were intimate and that her period was late. That you bought them two pregnancy tests and they were both negative," Carlisle said. "He broke down, here, too."

"I'm worried about him," Esme said. "I know he's growing up. I get that. But, what scares me the most is that he looked disappointed when he told us that Rose wasn't pregnant. He's too young, Edward. I'm scared he's going to try to have a baby."

Edward wrapped his arms around his mom. "He won't, mom. I think he just wanted to do what was right. I think he'd already started planning what he would do if the result was positive." He kissed his mom's cheek. "That, and I think he was terrified."

"I hate to see my kids upset," she said, reaching up to wipe her cheek. "But, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to bring you kids down. You're going out. You two go have fun."

Edward kissed her forehead. "I love you, mom. You're the best."

"I love you, too, my sweet baby boy," she said, setting her hand on Edward's cheek. "Oh, and Bella. I was thinking it might be nice to have a girls day tomorrow morning. I'd like to spend time with the three beautiful girls in my sons' lives."

"That sounds wonderful, Esme. Thank you."

"I thought maybe mani/pedis? You think Rose and Maria would be up for it?"

"Oh, Esme," I said, giving her a hug of my own. "You are a beautiful person. A fabulous mother and the best almost mother in law a girl could ever ask for."

"Sweetheart," she cried, reaching up to wipe her eyes.

"Okay, okay. No more tears. I'm taking my girl out," Edward said, winking at his mom, and making both his parents laugh. "You're stealing her from me tomorrow morning, as it is. I want her, now."

"Tough being so popular, huh, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I laughed. "I love it."

"Have a good night, kids," Carlisle said. "No black eyes, this time, though, okay, son?"

Edward laughed. "Deal." He took my hand and led me out of the house. I waved at Edward's parents, before we drove down the road.

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow morning without me?" I asked him as he drove to the bar.

He looked over at me and smiled. "Hell if I know," he teased, making me laugh. "Nah, I think maybe I'll take Em and Jazz out for a run. Maybe just hang out. Have a little guy time."

"That's sweet," I said. "I find your big heart to be incredibly sexy."

He smiled. "You can show me when we get back to my room."

"I will. I'm going to start with a nice back rub."

"Mm. A naked back rub?" he asked, and I giggled and nodded. "What else?"

"Um, maybe I could move the massage a little lower."

Edward smiled. "An ass rub?"

"Maybe. Yeah."

Edward parked at the bar and turned in his seat to smile at me. "I love you, baby girl."

I smiled back. "I love you, too, Edward."

"And I know I already told you how much I appreciate everything you did today for my brother, and for me, but I can't express it enough, Bella. You are incredibly warm and loving and perfect. And, I'm just so lucky to have you. So, thank you for being you, my angel."

I unfastened my seatbelt and leaned over to press a kiss to my fiancé's lips. "I will always be here for you. I love you."

I pulled back to smile at him and he was smiling back at me. We made each other happy, and that was all that mattered in life. Edward and I were perfect for each other. And, I believed it more and more, every day.


	184. Drinks and Dances

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 184 - Drinks and Dances<strong>

"Hey, Bella," Vanessa said, running over to squeeze me in a tight hug. "I missed you this week. Oh, my god. Your dress is gorgeous."

I laughed. I'd missed her and her endless energy, too. "Thank you. Edward bought it for me."

"You are so spoiled. I'm going to have to drag Jake out to the mall in Port Angeles with me. See if he'll buy me something."

"I'm sure he will. He's in love with you."

She giggled. "I know. Swoon. He's so hot."

I laughed with her. "So, things are going good?"

"Things are going really good. Jake is wonderful to me. He's sweet when he needs to be, and an animal the rest of the time. In a good way, if you know what I mean."

I laughed. "You are hilarious."

"It's true, Bella. I've never felt so good. I didn't even know half of that stuff existed."

I giggled. "You're telling me." She laughed and took my hand, leading me to the table.

I smiled when I looked at Edward. He was laughing at something Jake had said to him. He looked so beautiful when he laughed. He was so carefree and relaxed. He was gorgeous and I had this urge, this desire, to be near him. To be touching him.

I slid into the booth beside him and he looked over at me and smiled. I turned my head to kiss his shoulder and smiled when he set his hand on my knee. He was as bad as I was. He was definitely a toucher.

"Your black eye is almost gone," Gianna said to Edward. "I'm so glad. I still feel horrible."

"Don't worry about it. It was an accident," he said.

I reached under the table and covered his hand with mine. I slid his hand a little higher, and he squeezed my inner thigh. I was proud of him, because by just looking at his face, anyone would think his hands were folded in his lap.

Edward rubbed his thumb, back and forth on my thigh, caressing my skin, turning me on, while I told the girls that I had my first wedding dress fitting, and we had picked out the bakery where we were getting our cake. I could always blame the rosy glow on my cheeks as those of a blushing bride to be.

"I am so excited," Vanessa said. "I wish I could have been there for your dress fitting. Stupid Seattle being three hours away. And stupid job, keeping me in Forks."

I laughed. "There will be more fittings. I promise."

"Jakey, baby, we need to make a trip up to Seattle someday soon."

Edward laughed at Jake's flushed cheeks and slapped him on the arm. "You are just as whipped as I am," Jake said. "Don't even try to deny it."

Edward smiled over at me. "She's my whole life. I would never deny it."

The girls all awed, and I smiled, leaning over to kiss Edward's cheek. "He's always that sweet."

"That's because he knows how lucky he is," EJ said.

"Damn right," Edward said.

We all ordered a round of drinks, giant frozen margaritas for Vanessa and I, coke for Edward. We enjoyed our drinks while we listened to our friends tell us everything that had happened to them in the last week, from big waves, to detentions, rude customers and criminals.

And, all the while, Edward was sliding his hand higher and higher up my leg. He reached his destination and I shut my eyes for a second. All of the teasing, the waiting to see if he was actually going to do it. Waiting, anticipating. It was all delicious.

And now that he'd touched me, just the softest, feather light brush over my satin panties. And, I could have screamed. I could have cried out. I could have thrown my head back and moaned in absolute bliss.

But, we were with our friends, in a public place, no less. I glanced over at Edward and he had the slightest hint of a smirk playing at his lips. Oh, how I wanted to kiss that mouth. To bite at it. It was crazy how much power this man had over me. I loved it.

Gianna was telling Vanessa about a new boutique that she heard about, so I was able to get lost in the sensation of Edward's fingers on my body. He was getting a little bolder with his touches. Pressing a little harder.

And, I think I let out a little groan when he slipped his fingers under the elastic. "So, what do you think, Bella?" Vanessa asked.

"Uh, what?" I asked, sending a glare in Edward's direction. He just smiled innocently at me.

"Do you want to go check out the new boutique with us, tomorrow?" Vanessa asked, smiling excitedly.

"Oh, um. When? I'm getting a mani/pedi with Edward's mom tomorrow morning." It was so, so hard to think while Edward was sliding his fingers over me.

"What about, like, one-ish? It's in Port Angeles."

I looked at Edward and he leaned over to kiss me. "Go play with your friends. I'll be fine."

"Come on, Bella. Please say yes," Vanessa said, her hands clutched together.

"Okay. I'm in," I said, making both Gianna and Vanessa cheer and high five each other.

"Girls and shopping," EJ said, laughing. Gianna glared at her boyfriend and he laughed, before pressing a hard kiss to her lips. And that put a smile on her face.

"Come on. Let's dance," Vanessa said, sliding out of the booth. She reached her hand out for me.

Edward slid his hand back down my leg, and squeezed my knee, again. I smiled at him, before standing up and joining one of my bridesmaids on the dance floor. She held my hands and we just sort of jumped around, half dancing, half hopping around the floor. I loved being with Vanessa. She was so full of life and fun.

I felt Edward's hands on my hips. I smiled as he pressed a kiss to my neck. "You look so sexy out here," he whispered in my ear. "I want to take you home."

I hummed and leaned back against his warm body. He tightened his arms around me, squeezing me close. "Now?"

"Yeah. You ready?"

I giggled. We'd only been here for an hour, but after the day we'd had, I knew Edward was exhausted. And I wanted to make good on that promise of a back rub. "Yes. I'm ready."

"Mm. Good girl." He kissed my cheek.

I gave Gianna, EJ, Jake and Vanessa hugs. "We're heading out," I said.

"Already?"

"We've had a super busy day, and a long drive in from Seattle," I said. "I'll see you girls, tomorrow."

"Okay. Love you, Bella."

"Love you, too."

Edward and I walked hand in hand out to the car. The minute we were alone, I shoved his shoulder. He laughed. "What?"

"What? You had your hand in my panties, Edward Anthony."

He chuckled as he opened my car door for me. I sat down and he fastened my seat belt for me. He leaned over me and kissed my lips. "You weren't complaining."

I smiled, kissing his lips, again. "Get in the car, Edward."

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am." We drove home, clutching each other's hand. "I'm sorry about that. You know, leaving so early."

"Mm. Don't be. I want you, babe. If we stayed any longer, it would have been unnecessary torture."

"I love how you think, Bella Swan," he said, smiling over at me.

We got home to the Cullen house and went up to Edward's room. He snuggled up to me, kissing my lips, holding me to his chest. "Do you want to dance?" he asked me, smiling down at my face. "We didn't really get a chance tonight."

"I would love to, Mr. Cullen."

He smiled as he took my right hand and set his other hand on my bum cheek. He started slow dancing us around the room. "You really do look beautiful, tonight, Bella," he said, stopping to twirl me around.

"I love you, Edward."

He chuckled. "I'm so glad."

"So, how would you feel about finishing what you started under the table?" I asked. He beamed at me. And I figured I was about to get everything that I asked for. And, more.


	185. Too Much

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I'm sick! Summer colds are evil! I hope you're all having a better day! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 185 - Too Much<strong>

Edward walked me backwards to the bed, all while I was undoing his belt. "This is another reason I like taking you out?"

"Why's that?" I asked, yanking is jeans down, past his bum.

He chuckled. "Because you always get so turned on. So much so, that you can't keep your cute little hands off of me."

"I can't keep my hands off of you?" I asked, shimmying out of my dress. "Who was the one with out of control hands, tonight?"

"Mm," he hummed leaning down to kiss my cleavage. "I admit it. But, look at you. My god, baby girl. No one could blame me." He started running his hands up and down my back.

"You always make me feel so sexy," I said, pulling his sweater up.

He pulled his shirt off, the rest of the way and then had his hands right back on my body. "Good. You are the sexiest woman I've ever laid my eyes on." He unclasped my bra and pulled it off of my arms. He smiled at me, before leaning in to taste my breasts.

"Uh, Edward," I gasped, as he tugged with his teeth. "I need to lie down." Edward had the power to make me weak in the knees.

He kissed a path up my chest to my neck, and then tugged at my earlobe with his teeth. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just, ah, you're too much."

He chuckled. "Too much, huh?" he asked, as he helped me lay back on the bed.

I smiled, reaching up to caress my chest, soothe my sensitive skin. I watched him finish undressing, loving what I saw. He climbed into bed with me. On top of me. He nudged my hand away and took over the gentle caresses of my breasts.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, looking into my eyes. "Too much with the teeth?"

I smiled. "No. Not too much. That felt incredible. I'm just tingly."

"Tell me to stop if you don't like what I'm doing."

"I would never want you to stop."

"You might. Just promise."

I laughed. "I promise. Just get back to work."

"This is not work," he said, winking at me. He dipped his head back to my breast and resumed his sweet torture.

"I love your mouth," I breathed.

"I love your boobs, baby." I smiled, but then groaned, as he started giving me a hickey under my left breast. He kissed his way down my stomach and then over my panties.

"Edward," I whined. He was teasing me. So much so, I felt myself shivering a little.

"Lift your cute little bum," he said, pinching at my hips. He pulled my panties off my legs and tossed them on the floor. "You're shaking, baby girl. Relax, Bella."

"I can't. I need you."

"I'm right here." He rubbed my hips. "Can I taste you, baby? Or do you need me, right now?"

"Uh. I don't know. Just touch me, baby."

Edward pressed his lips to my body, and I threw my head back in ecstasy. He was way, way, too good at this. "Okay, uh, Edward. Stop, baby. I need you." He sat up slowly, kissing the inside of my thigh.

"I love you, so much," he whispered. He sucked on my toe, kissed the bottom of my foot. He smiled at me. "You liked that. Your eyes rolled back a little."

I giggled. "They did not."

"Oh, they did."

"Are you going to tease me, or are you going to get a condom on?" I may have been pouting a little.

He laughed. "You're so damn cute." He leaned over me and pinched my bottom lip.

"So, you have a willing, naked woman in your bed, and you decide to make fun of her?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

Edward smiled, rubbing his palm over my hip. "I'm going to make love to this beautiful, naked woman."

"Well, maybe she doesn't want to make love to you, anymore."

Edward laughed, and it made me smile. "Is that so?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, I think you do." He rolled me over onto my stomach so fast, I didn't know what happened. He set his hand on my bare bum cheek and squeezed it, hard. "But, if you're going to be a bad little girl, I'm not going to give what you want."

I felt my face burning, my cheeks on fire with lust and excitement and, quite honestly, shock. I couldn't believe how quickly Edward had turned to role playing. I loved it. A lot. He knew me so well.

"Tell me what you want, Bella." His voice was firm and I heard him tearing the condom wrapper.

"I want you, Edward. I need you, baby."

He slapped my bum. "I thought you didn't want me."

"Uh. Baby. I want you. I do. Please, Edward."

I felt his lips on my bum. "Your little bum is red," he whispered. "I think my bad little girl learned her lesson."

I smiled. "I did. I'm sorry."

I felt Edward's weight on my back. He ran his hands up my arms, until our fingers laced together. "Can I have you like this?" he breathed. "From behind?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

"You sure, lover?"

"Mm hmm."

We both groaned as he slid into me. "You feel amazing," he whispered in my ear. "I love you so much, angel. You're perfect."

Edward was so romantic. So sweet, so loving, so caring. Even after some wild foreplay, he always went back to being a sweetheart. Too bad, I couldn't speak. The feeling of Edward's body on mine, in mine, was almost too much to take.

I came with a scream into the pillow and Edward groaned into my hair. He kissed the back of my head, before rolling off of me. He rubbed my back and I turned my head to peek at his face.

He winked at me and I giggled. "You see, Edward. That's why I like when you take me out."

He laughed. "Is that so?"

"Mm hmm." I shut my eyes and felt Edward press a kiss to my nose. I smiled as I heard him get up. He came right back in a couple minutes and pulled me close to his naked body. "Okay, lay on your tummy," I said.

"What? Why? We're not sleeping?"

"No. I promised you a back rub. And I'm going to deliver."

He chuckled. "I'm completely satisfied with the trade off."

I laughed. "Too bad. I want to."

He smiled at me, kissed my lips, then rolled onto his stomach. I got up and straddled his thighs, reaching up to squeeze his sexy bum. He groaned as I dug my fingers in, giving him his 'ass massage.'

"That actually feels really good," he said, making me laugh.

"I love your bum. I might have mentioned that, before, though."

"Maybe once or twice," he said. I set my hands on his back and leaned forward to straddle his waist. I pushed my fingers into his back, and he groaned. "Mm. I love that you're naked."

I laughed, and slapped his shoulder. "You're supposed to be focussing on your massage."

"That's nice, too," he said. He sighed, contentedly. "What a perfect end to an incredibly long day."

I kissed him between the shoulder blades. "Go to sleep, my amazing, handsome, talented fiancé. I love you."


	186. Lucky, Lucky, Lucky

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thanks for the get well wishes! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 186 - Lucky, Lucky, Lucky<strong>

**Saturday, October 9**

"I'm heading out, baby," Edward whispered in my ear, before kissing my cheek. "Have a great day. I'll see you this afternoon."

I groaned and rolled over to wrap my arms around his neck. "Come back to bed."

He laughed. "I can't. Em's waiting for me. We're heading out for a run."

"But, I love you."

He pressed a hard, long kiss to my lips. "I love you, too. Will that last you?"

I giggled. "It might."

"Good." I got one more kiss, before Edward walked to his bedroom door. He blew me a kiss from the door and then shut it behind him.

I smiled to myself. I was one lucky, lucky woman.

I climbed out of bed and got into the shower. I was excited for today, the mani/pedi date with the girls. I adored Esme. She was great mom to do this for Maria, Rose and I. She wanted to spend time with the women that had stolen her sons' hearts. It was a sweet gesture.

I was already incredibly close to Esme. This summer, Esme had filled in the mother role for me, quite a few times. I loved her so much, and I would never be able to repay her for all of her hugs and words of advice and support.

I knew that Esme liked both Maria and Rose. Honestly, there was nothing unlikable about the girls, anyway. But, because the girls both had a close relationship with their own mom, they didn't spend as much time with the Cullens that I had.

And, now, with Rose and Em moving their relationship to the next level, and things getting more and more serious with them, I admired Esme for making the effort to get to know the girls a little better. And I was happy to hang around to make things more comfortable. Plus, my nails could really use a good manicure.

After a quick peek at my new love bite, I got dressed in a cute black skirt, a purple tank and white denim jacket. It was getting chilly in Washington. Having only been in this state for just over a year, and after living in Phoenix for fifteen years, I was not used to the cold. I was going to have to buy some tights to wear under my skirts. And way, way more sweaters.

I think the trip to the boutique this afternoon with Vanessa and Gianna was a great idea. Perfect timing. I hoped Edward didn't mind me blowing so much money on clothes. I really, really loved shopping.

True, we weren't married, yet. But soon, my money would be his, and his would be mine and we were buying a house next year. I let out a deep breath. I bit my lip and looked into the mirror.

He wouldn't want me to freeze. Of that I was sure. I sat down on the bed and took out my phone and sent Edward a text. _'I'm cold. Is it okay if I buy a bunch of fall and winter clothes?'_

Edward sent me a text right back. _'Of course you can. You don't need to ask me. In fact, my credit card is in my wallet on the desk. Go wild. I love you.'_

I giggled. Yes, indeed. I was a lucky girl. But, I was not taking his credit card. I shot him back a quick _'I love you' _message, and ran downstairs to find my almost mommy in law.

"Hey, sweetie. You look gorgeous," Esme said, pulling me into a hug.

"Aw. Thank you, Esme. You look amazing, as always." Esme was wearing a cute tan and white maxi skirt with a khaki green cashmere sweater. "Where's Alice?"

"Oh, she's having a daddy daughter day. Carlisle's took her out for breakfast. Then he's going to take her down to the beach to fly the kite that you and Edward gave her this summer."

"Aw. She's a lucky girl. I wish I had memories like that with my dad when I was a little girl."

"Oh, Bella, honey." She took my hand and led me to sit with her a the kitchen table. "I wish you had that, too. So, does your dad."

"I know. And I know that I can't change the past. I'm just happy to have him now."

Esme smiled and squeezed my hand. "We're all happy to have you in our lives. You just fit in perfectly."

"I feel that way. I was just thinking about that this morning," I said. "I see you all as family, already. And I admire you so much for trying to build that same relationship with the Hale girls."

Esme smiled at me. "I know without a doubt that Emmett is going to marry that girl," she said. "And, more than likely, soon. I want Rose to be comfortable with me. Like you are. I want her to feel like she can come to me. Maria, too."

"I think that will come with time. They are both young and insecure. They're probably worried about what you think of them." I looked at my future mother in law and smiled, supportively. "How are you doing with the news? The pregnancy scare?"

She shook her head and let out a deep breath. "I'm okay, actually. I'm so incredibly proud of Emmett. He handled the situation with nothing but support and comfort for Rose."

"It's amazing to see, isn't it?" I said, smiling. "Rose told me that he had their whole future planned out for them."

"It broke my heart, though, Bella. To see him cry. He was so scared, so sad."

"I know he was. It was a real wake up call for them."

"For all of us. I have grown up sons, now. I have to be ready for grown up problems. Not just what kind of cereal to buy."

"Aw. You are doing a great job, though."

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Yes. I know so. Rose told me how great you were. Oh, and Jasper said he's not having sex for a long time."

Esme laughed. "He says that now."

"I know. I thought it was cute. But, Edward made Jasper promise to talk to him first."

"He's a good brother."

"He's a good man, all around. I keep thinking about how lucky I am," I said. "He's everything I could I wished for in a husband. But, more."

"I'm so proud of him, Bella."

"You should be. He treats me like a princess."

"I'm glad." She got up and kissed my cheek. "Let me get you some breakfast. We have some time before we pick up the girls."

I smiled. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Esme made us pancakes and we caught up as we ate. She told me how well Alice was recovering from her appendix surgery, about her plans to start a book club, and even her idea for a Halloween party in a few weeks.

At nine, we left to pick up Rose and Maria. Maria was obviously thrilled about the girls day, but Rose looked a little subdued, nervous maybe. I couldn't blame her for feeling the way she did. But, I knew that Esme wasn't blaming her for anything that had happened over the last couple of days.

"Hi, girls," Esme said, smiling back at them. "Thank you so much for coming this morning. The three of you girls are so important to my boys, I thought it was about time that we really spent some time together."

"Thanks so much, Mrs. Cullen. I'm so excited," Maria said, as Esme pulled onto the street.

"Oh, call me Esme. And, Rose, sweetheart, how are you feeling? I've been so worried about you."

"I'm fine," she said, a smile finally showing up on her beautiful face. "Emmett's a huge part of that. He's really sweet."

I peeked over the seat at her and smiled. I reached back and she took my outstretched hand, giving it a light squeeze. I had always loved the Hale girls, but something happened over the last couple days. Rose had really turned to me for support and I felt a deeper connection to her. Like sisters, I imagined.

I could see us being friends for life. Spending all the holidays together at the Cullen's dining room table. Our kids running around, playing with their new Christmas gifts. Spending time together while Edward and Emmett were out together, their brotherly relationship remaining strong for life. I was sure that today was the beginning of a beautiful bond between the four of us.


	187. Hot

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 187 - Hot<strong>

While our feet soaked in fragrant bubbles in a great Port Angeles salon, I told the girls about the mystery date Edward had planned for me.

"He bought you a dress?" Maria asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"It's a gown, really. It's really formal. But he won't tell me where we're going."

"That is really romantic," Rose said, smiling over at me.

"Yeah," I agreed, flushing a little. Edward really was the king of romance. "All of the Cullen men seem to be that way."

Esme laughed. "They've definitely learned from their father. And, of course, my dad, and baby brother, Liam. They have a lot of good role models in their lives."

"I like how polite Jasper is," Maria added. "He always opens the doors for me at school. And hardly anyone does that. It's really cute."

I smiled. "Manners are huge on my list of the perfect guy, too," I told her. "It's just a sign that they care about you, respect you."

Maria smiled and blushed a little. She was so adorable. And I knew Jasper treated her with the utmost love and respect. He was an amazing young man. And at fifteen, it was hard to say if he and Maria would stay together, forever, but honestly, I could see it happening. They were incredibly compatible. Both had pure hearts and sweet spirits. I hoped that neither of them ever had to deal with heartbreak.

Unlike my normal modest colour selection, I picked a sexy bright red polish for my toes. I figured it would look sexy and be fun for mine and Edward's camping trip next Friday. If there weren't showers, and I couldn't have clean hair, at least I'd have pretty feet. I chose 'Princess Pink' for my fingernails. It was practically clear, but it looked nice and shiny.

We finished our morning off with pastries and tea for lunch. While I saved the table, I pulled out my phone and smiled when I saw a text from the love of my life. _'Had a great run this morning. That ass massage really loosened me up. Em is doing better, Jasper says hi. We're eating junk and hanging at the arcade like a bunch of teenaged boys. I miss you. ~E.'_

I smiled, loving that he always checked in with me. I sent him back a message. _'So glad your bum feels good. Have fun at the arcade. My nails look very sexy. About to pig out on pastry. Help me burn the calories when I get home? I miss you, more. ~B.'_

'_You burned enough calories last night…eat more. But, I'd be happy to have a "workout" with you, tonight. Love you, baby girl. Shit…Em's confiscating my phone. XOXO'_

I laughed as I read the message, because I could actually picture the boys bickering over Edward's obsessive texting.

"Edward?" Esme asked, sitting down beside me. She set a plate with a huge apple danish down in front of me, as I slipped my phone back into my purse.

"Yeah," I said, still smiling like a school girl with a crush. "The guys are all at the arcade," I said. "Oh, and Jasper says 'hi.'"

Maria giggled. "That's so cute." Esme smiled at her from across the table. She completely approved of Maria for her youngest son.

"How's Em?" Rose asked. I adored her for caring about him during this tough time, too. Yes, had the pregnancy test results been positive, she would have carried the baby, but with Emmett, he seemed to be just as affected, if not more, than Rose. And the greatest thing of all, was that Rose realized that. That she saw his commitment to her.

"Edward said he's doing better."

"I think he'll be fine, Rose. But, I really think he's growing up. This experience was a valuable one for him," Esme said, reaching over to pat Rose's arm. "I think he's more mature because of it."

Rose smiled. "Yeah. I'm really lucky to have him."

"You're both good for each other." Esme smiled lovingly at Rose and I could see Rose visibly relax. She was starting to realize that she already had Esme's approval. She had nothing to worry about. I was so thankful for this morning.

After a very nice lunch, Esme and the girls dropped me off at the mall in Port Angeles, my designated meeting spot with Gianna and Vanessa. "Thank you, Esme," I whispered in her ear when she'd given me a hug. "I had an amazing time."

"I'm so glad, sweetheart. We'll see you again before you leave?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll be back in a couple hours. And, my dad and Heidi went up to Sequim today, so you're stuck with me."

Esme laughed. "That's a good thing, as far as I'm concerned." She kissed my cheek. "Have a nice time with your friends."

I waved at the girls, before heading into the mall. Edward had brought me here for the first time in May. So many firsts with that boy. I smiled just thinking about him. I was so head over heels in love.

I still had a half hour before I had to meet Ness and Gianna, so I popped into one store and found a few pairs of tights. They were thick and looked warm. I also found a couple of cute long sleeved tops and a cute cardi.

All that in twenty minutes. I was an epic shopper. I got a text from Vanessa. _'We're here! Meet me out front.'_

'_On my way.'_

I smiled when Vanessa pulled me into a tight hug. "So, went home early, last night, huh? Get any sleeping in?" she asked.

I blushed and giggled. "A little."

Gianna laughed with us. "You and Edward make a cute couple. You're both so touchy."

"Do you think it's too much?" I asked, feeling a little self conscious. I never really thought about how Edward and I looked to other people. I was usually just wrapped up in him.

"Oh, no. Of course not," Gianna said, as we walked up the street from the mall. "I've read a lot of articles in Cosmo and stuff. They say that the couples that touch each other a lot actually have the happiest relationships. It's a form of communication."

"What does touching communicate?" Vanessa asked, holding my hand as we walked.

"That Edward wants her," Gianna said, matter-of-factly.

We all laughed. "Yeah. I'd say that's fairly accurate."

"No kidding," Gianna said. "What was Edward doing to you under the table last night?"

I'm sure I flushed beet red. "How did you know?" I asked.

She laughed. "I've been a waitress for years. When a man is snuggled up to his girl and his hand is under the table, it's not to hard to figure out."

"Oh, my god," I said, giggling.

"Don't worry about it. You're both young, attractive and very sexy. That's hot."

Vanessa giggled as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Bella. It's hot."

"Shut up, Vanessa," Gianna said, shoving Ness' shoulder, playfully. "It is damn hot."

"It was pretty hot," I agreed, making both girls laugh.

"Oh, here it is," Gianna said, as we walked up to a lingerie shop.

I laughed. "I should have known." Port Angeles really was the lingerie capital of Washington. I was positive.

"Oh, Edward is going to love us for bringing you here," Vanessa said, smiling. "I know Jake's excited."

I shook my head and smiled. "Oh, no he won't. The lingerie will be a tease."

"There is nothing wrong with teasing. Well, unless you have your period," Ness said. I wrinkled my nose. "Aw. Do you?"

"Tomorrow," I said, shrugging.

"Well, there's always tonight," Gianna said, winking. "You've got to get him something hot to last him the next few days."

"Sounds like plan," I said. We walked in the store and I laughed as I looked around. So much lace. I had never bought so much lingerie as I had in the last few months. I probably had way too much of it, but Edward was fun to spoil. I couldn't help it.

"Oh, this is it," I said, looking up at a mannequin. She was dressed in a cute grey and pink pleated mini, and I mean mini, skirt, a sheer pink bra and a pair of grey suspenders.

Gianna smiled at me, and lifted the mannequin's skirt to reveal a matching pink thong. "Good choice."

I laughed. I loved dressing up in sexy outfits for Edward. Ever since I'd done the Victoria's Secret fashion show for him last summer. I'd gained a lot of confidence since then, too. I think I was going to have a lot of fun with this outfit. Maybe even try a strip tease for my man.

I slipped into the fitting room, and tried it on. My eyes were sparkling, my cheeks flushed, and I looked very, very sexy. Yep. Perfect.


	188. Hotter

**A/N - Happy Friday! Toocute24 and I have been hard at work on our collaboration. I'll post the link to the contest on my profile and my facebook page. It's an anonymous contest, so I can't tell which is ours until the results are posted, but definitely check it out. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 188 - Hotter<strong>

Gianna bought a bunch of lacy push up bras and matching panties, and Vanessa and I found ourselves rummaging around a big bin of bright, colourful, cotton panties. We were a lot alike.

I also found some comfy flannel PJ pants for cool nights in the apartment, and a bottle of lingerie detergent. I should probably be treating my delicates with care, considering I'd put out so much money for them.

The three of us piled into EJ's classic car, with me in the passenger seat, Gianna in the back, with her phone and sultry smile, and Ness at the wheel. "I'm thinking of taking some college classes," Vanessa said, looking over at me. "Like correspondence."

"Oh, Ness. That's amazing. I'm proud of you," I said.

She smiled. "Thanks. EJ is, too."

"Of course he is. Your brother loves you," Gianna said from the backseat.

"What does Jake think?"

"Um, I haven't told him, yet."

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Well, it's just that with my job and his, we don't always have a lot of free time together. And if I start taking classes, we'll see each other even less." Vanessa shrugged. "I don't know. What if he doesn't want to stay with me?"

"Oh, Vanessa, be serious. Jake is head over heels with you," Gianna said from the back, always so blunt.

"I know that, Gianna," she said. "But, when he's on night shift, we only see each other on weekends as it is. I'll be like a part time girlfriend."

"Ness," I said, turning to face her. "Gianna is right. Jake loves you. And if you want to pursue your education, I'm sure he will support you one hundred percent. Plus, you can do your homework at his house. He can make you dinner."

Vanessa laughed. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Edward and I spend most of our time in Seattle studying. It just makes the free time we spend together even better," I told her. "We go on little dates to new restaurants, or I'll make him dinner. Every moment is special."

"That's sweet," she said.

"Plus, I'm sure she has a lot of sex with that hottie," Gianna added.

"He's my hottie," I said, frowning playfully at Gianna over the seat. "But, yeah. We do have a very healthy sex life."

"Look at you smirking," Vanessa said, smiling at me. "He's amazing in bed, isn't he?"

I laughed. "Oh, yeah."

"Were you a virgin before Edward, Bella?" Gianna asked.

"Yeah. Edward was my first everything. He was even my first kiss."

"No way."

I laughed. "Yes way."

"Wow. That's actually really sexy. So, everything he does to you is new?"

I giggled. "How did Vanessa's news about college turn into an introspective look at my sex life?"

"I don't know. I just love talking about sex," Gianna said. "It's my thing."

"So, I've heard through the apartment walls," Vanessa said, making Gianna laugh. "And no girl wants to hear her brother groaning like that. Trust me."

"I'm very good at what I do," Gianna said, smiling.

I loved that Vanessa and Gianna could tease each other. It was cute. With a bond as close as EJ and Vanessa had, I was glad that they both had happy, healthy relationships and respected that the other did as well.

"But, yeah, Ness. Talk to Jake. Tell him about school. He's going to be happy for you. He'll want the best for you. He loves you, girly."

She smiled at me. "I know. Maybe I'm nervous about taking classes. And telling Jake makes it real. What if I flunk? What if I don't like it? What if I'm not smart enough? Will he be disappointed in me? I don't want to disappoint him."

"Don't make stuff up, Ness," Gianna said. "Stop having arguments in your head. Just tell him the damn news."

Vanessa looked at me, and we both laughed. "Well, there you go, Ness."

"Fine. I'm going to his house as soon as we get back to Forks. I'll tell him."

"Will you text me later? Let me know how it goes?" I asked. "You know, after the celebratory sex?"

She blushed and giggled. "Of course I will."

She pulled up at the Cullen's place and I grabbed my bags. "I had a great time, girls. We'll have to do this, again, soon."

"Definitely. Love you, Bella," Vanessa said, smiling.

Gianna gave me a hug, as she slid into the front seat in my place. "Go have some hot sex."

I laughed. All of my friends were way too blunt. I had to smile though. I loved it. "Bye," I said, waving as the car drove down the single lane to the highway.

I turned to the house and smiled when I saw Edward looking out the front window. I could swear he had Bella radar. He smiled when our eyes met, and then he disappeared, only to reappear at the front door with a white rose in his hand.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said, leaning down to kiss my lips. He took my bags from me, passed me the flower and then stole another kiss. I smiled up at his face.

"Thank you. And, hi. I think you got hotter while I was gone," I said, making him chuckle.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Definitely. You definitely got hotter."

"Mm," he hummed, leaning in to brush his lips over mine. "You want to go upstairs and show me what you bought in all those bags?"

I smiled against his lips, and I was just about to say, 'yes, absolutely,' when someone cleared their throat behind us. I peeked around Edward's shoulder to see Emmett leaning against the wall.

"Bella, we have pizza and munchies in the basement, and a whole stack of movies."

I smiled. Emmett looked happy. He looked like the Emmett I had grown to love over the last few months. My brother in law to be. Edward was a miracle worker. "Sounds great. We're on our way down," I said.

"Yeah, right," Emmett said, laughing. I guess he knew us too well.

Edward chuckled. "We'll be down in fifteen minutes. Start the movie." Edward took my hand and led me upstairs. "So, I see you bought out the mall. Did you have a good time?"

"I had a great time. I bought you a surprise for tonight."

"Mm."

I giggled. "Why did you automatically moan? You think it's lingerie?"

Edward smiled. "Isn't it?"

"Well, yeah." We both laughed. I took Edward's hand and pulled him onto the bed. We automatically snuggled up, chest to chest, and I flopped my leg over his hip. "Gianna and Vanessa were preoccupied with our sex life," I said, while running my hand up and down on his chest.

"Uh oh," he said, winking at me.

"And they both think you're a hottie."

He laughed. "What do you think?"

"That they're right. You are a very hot hottie."

He leaned in for a lingering kiss. "That's all that matters to me."


	189. Statistics

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Sorry, I'm a little late. Took my aunt out for breakfast for her birthday! Hope you're all having a fabulous day! Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 189 - Statistics<strong>

I snuggled up to Edward's chest and kissed his jaw. "Why didn't you take my credit card this morning?" he asked, sliding his hand up my thigh and under my skirt.

"Because I have enough money in my account," I told him honestly.

"I can't wait until we're married. We're getting one big joint account."

I inched up and smiled against his cheek, enjoying the smoothness of his freshly shaved skin and the smell of his aftershave and cologne. "Are we?"

He pulled back to look into my eyes. "Bella. Most fights in relationships are over money. A lot of marriages end because of financial issues. That is not going to be us. You're responsible with money. So am I. We both have enough coming in from scholarships and college funds. If you want something, baby, I want you to have it. I don't want you to feel like you have to ask me every time you buy something, okay?"

"I know."

"But, you did ask me."

I sighed. "I know. I was just thinking about the house we're going to be buying. Our house. Like, we have to be grown up all of the sudden, and I feel stupid going out to buy another ten pairs of panties, when we should be saving."

"You bought ten pairs of panties?" he asked, smirking at me.

I laughed, but slapped his chest. "That's what you got out of what I just said?"

He slid his hand from my hip to my bum cheek. "No, Bella. I was trying to get you to smile at me. And it worked."

I smiled, again, loving him more every second. "Baby, we have the money for the house. We have the account from your dad and from my Pop. That will be enough for us to make the payments until we get jobs. So, don't worry about the house, okay?"

"Okay."

"And we might be grown ups, but we're still teenagers. I think we're fun people. We have a great circle of friends, we like to go out and do things, experience life. We like to spend time together and make each other happy. And you dress beautifully, Bella. All that takes money, I know. And, like I said, we have money to get us by."

He pressed another kiss to my lips. "I want you to have everything you want, Bella. And if it means I have to get a part time job to pay for it, I will."

I laughed. "I'm not that big of a diva."

He laughed with me. "I know. I'm teasing you."

I wrapped my arms around Edward and hugged him close. I hated grown up conversations. Edward had a handle on everything, though. But, I got scared, sometimes, thinking of big things, like joint accounts and mortgages and divorce rates.

"We're going to be fine, Bella, okay?" He always knew what I was thinking, too.

I pulled back to look at his eyes. "I know we are."

"You look kind of teary," he said, softly, rubbing the tip of his nose against mine. "What's bothering you?"

"Just the relationship statistics."

"Shit. I'm sorry."

"We're going to beat the odds, right?"

"Of course we are. I can't imagine my life without you."

I smiled at his gorgeous face and he smiled back, relief that I didn't start crying was clear on his face. "Should we go watch movies?" I asked, leaning in to kiss his chin.

He smiled. "Yeah. Fashion show, later?"

"Definitely." I smiled and kissed his soft lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

We climbed out of bed and held hands as we walked downstairs to join the boys for movie night. I was happy to see Rose and Maria here, too. Emmett had started the movie and I waved at the girls, as we snuck in the room.

I sat on Edward's lap and he held me close. He gave me soft little kisses on my neck and shoulders. I didn't want him to worry about me, or the money, or anything. I was happy with our life, and I knew things would work out for us.

But, I knew Edward, and he over thought everything. I turned around and laid my head on his shoulder. I peeked up at his face. His jaw was clenched tightly, and he was chewing the edge of his lip.

I leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Everything is fine," I whispered. "We're happy and we have a beautiful future."

He looked down at me and smiled. "I know."

"Then, relax," I said, pinching his side. He chuckled quietly and Emmett turned to frown at us. We all laughed, and I snuggled up closer to Edward. I couldn't wait to show him my sexy new outfit.

I must have fallen asleep during the movie. Honestly, I didn't even know what they were watching. All I knew was that I felt Edward's lips on mine. I smiled against his mouth and he chuckled. "Have a good nap, baby girl?"

I opened my eyes and stretched. "Did I miss the movie? Where are your brothers and the girls?"

"You did miss the movie. And everyone is upstairs. It's time for a late dinner," he said, kissing my temple, and making no effort to move. "Your toes look sexy, by the way, babe."

I smiled. "I thought you'd like that. You know, considering that you have this new foot fetish, and all."

Edward laughed. "Oh, you love it."

"I'm not denying it."

Edward rolled us over so he was lying on top of me on the couch. He stared into my eyes and smiled. "I adore you, Bella Swan. And, about before-"

"Edward," I sighed.

"No, Bella, listen. Statistics about divorce and age and arguments are just that. They're just numbers. And we're people, we're individuals, we're a couple. We know we're perfect for each other. We know we're going to last. So, forget about all that stuff."

"What stuff?" I asked, winking at him.

He laughed. "Good girl." He nestled his face into the crook of my neck and pressed a kiss to my shoulder. "And, next time, just take the credit card."

I giggled. "Next time, you can come with me."

He smiled. "Deal."

"Kids?" I smiled as Esme called us from the top of the stairs. "Dinner."

"Coming," Edward called. He smiled at me and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "What do you say we head back to your dad's house after dinner? If he's still up with his in laws in Sequim, we'll have a little private time for our fashion show."

I laughed, and kissed his lips. "I like how you think. It's a date."

We went upstairs and shared a nice meal with the Cullens. Alice's chatter and Emmett's comical stories brought back memories of our summer vacation, and it made me smile. I truly loved it here in Forks. This was definitely where I wanted to be after college and between semesters.

It was these people, along with my dad and Heidi, that made this little town home. I couldn't wait to buy a house with Edward. Maybe we were going to have to start looking, sooner. Picking out a house to make our very own. A place where we would live after our wedding. A place that we would raise our children. Build a life.

"Right, Bella?" Maria asked, bringing me back to now, back to the dinner table.

"Oh, sorry. What was that?" I asked, blushing a little.

"The pedicures were amazing," Maria said. "Right?"

I smiled. "I had a great time today," I said. "And your blue toes are adorable, Maria." She smiled and Jasper leaned back to look under the table at his girlfriend's feet. He smiled when he looked at them and she giggled. I could seriously watch those two all day.

"I want blue toes," Alice said, looking over at me, like I could make it happen.

And I couldn't say no to her cute as a button face. "I have some pink polish here," I said. What about pink toes?" Alice beamed up at my face, obviously thrilled that she was going to get a mini pedicure of her own.

"But, we have a date," Edward whispered in my ear as we all got up from the table.

I laughed and stood on my toes to kiss his chin. "Give me ten minutes."


	190. The Fashion Show

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I hope you're all having a great weekend! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 190 - Fashion Show<strong>

"You're dad's not home, yet," Edward said, smiling widely, as he pulled up to my dad and Heidi's house. "Bring on the fashion show."

I laughed. I was just as excited as he was. Time alone on weekends was a precious commodity. And will all of my new clothes, I definitely wanted to give Edward the full fashion show experience.

I'd painted Alice's nails, making her a happy camper, before Edward and I had gathered my shopping bags and headed to my dad's. I loved her, and I wanted to spoil her as much as I could when we were home.

"Oh, I packed all the camping supplies we're going to need in my trunk this afternoon before you got back from Port Angeles," Edward said as we walked up the stairs to my room.

"The tent and condoms?" I asked, making him laugh.

"Pretty much," he said, winking at me. He leaned down and stole a kiss, right before we walked into my room.

"Okay, lover boy, get on the bed and shut your eyes."

He smirked at me. "I love where this is going."

"I think you will, too," I said, pushing his chest. He laid back on my bed and shut his eyes. "No peeking," I said, stripping naked.

He opened one eye and smiled. "Gorgeous."

I giggled, crossing my arms over my chest. "Hey."

He shut his eyes and chuckled to himself. "I'll be good."

"You'd better," I said, slipping on one of my new pairs of cotton panties, bright red bikinis, and the navy blue and white shirt, I'd picked up at the mall.

"Okay," I said, setting my hands on my hips.

Edward propped himself up on one elbow and smiled at me. "Very hot," he said, winking. "And very patriotic, Miss Red, White and Blue."

I giggled and gave him a spin. "Okay. Shut your eyes, again."

"No. I want pictures. You're not wearing a bra."

I rolled my eyes at him., making him laugh, and bent over to grab my camera from my purse. He whistled and I laughed. "Here you go, sexy man," I said, passing him the camera. I set my hands on my hips again and he smiled, snapping a picture.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," I said, pulling the shirt over my head. He smiled wider and I tossed the shirt at him. "Close you eyes, again."

"This is torture," he said, flopping back down on the mattress and shutting his eyes. "But, the best kind."

I laughed as I pulled on a cute bright orange top and black cotton cheeky panties. "Okay."

"Ooh. A bewitching Halloween goddess."

I laughed, and went to sit on the edge of the bed beside him. "How do you come up with all this stuff," I asked, reaching over to rub Edward's chest.

He laughed. "No idea." He leaned over to kiss my bare thigh. "You inspire me."

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. "I think I want you to take your shirt off for the rest of the fashion show." I reached down to slide my hand under his t-shirt, running my hand over his abs.

"You know you get anything you ask for," he said, pulling his shirt up and off his head.

"Anything? I can have anything I want?"

He chuckled. "Within reason. I can't get you a date with Jake Gyllenhaal."

I giggled. "Why would I want him? I've got you."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I laid down beside him and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. He smiled against my mouth and then nipped at my bottom lip.

"Is that all you bought?" he asked, before kissing me, again.

"No."

"Are you going to show me?"

"But, you're so sexy," I said, batting my lashes at him.

He slid his hand from behind my knee, up my thigh and squeezed my bum. "Come on, lover. My curiosity is killing me."

I laughed. "Fine." I slapped his bum hard, before getting up. "Eyes."

Edward smiled and shut his eyes. I undressed and pulled on my new flannel PJ pants. No top. You know, just to keep things interesting. "'Kay."

He opened his eyes and groaned. "Nice."

"They're cute, right?" I said, looking down at my new pants.

"You have incredible boobs, baby."

I laughed. "I meant the PJs, Edward."

He smiled. "Oh. Right."

We laughed together and I reached in my bag to pull out my new cardi. I slipped it on and held it closed. "Can you focus, now?"

"Nope. I know what's hiding underneath that little pink sweater."

I shook my head and laughed. "Okay. Grand finale. Take off your jeans and then shut your eyes."

He laughed as he stood up to get undressed. "I'm slowly stripping here. What kind of fashion show is this?"

I smirked. "A fashion show that ends with you getting lucky."

"Mm. Those are the best kind," he said, walking over to me to kiss my lips. "Love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too. Now get in bed. This one is going to take me a minute to get on, so no peeking."

He laid back on the bed and threw his arm over his eyes. I stood there for a minute and stared at my gorgeous fiancé. His white boxer briefs weren't leaving much to the imagination. It was very obvious that he was enjoying himself.

"Are you still here?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," I said, giggling. "You distracted me."

"Mm. Baby girl." He said, still smiling. I slipped on my new sheer pink bra and panties, and then pulled on the skirt and suspenders. I looked in the mirror and smiled. Yeah, he was going to love this.

"Oh, handsome. You can open your eyes, now," I purred in my sexiest voice. I bit my lip shyly as he uncovered his eyes.

"Well, shit," he said, reaching down to adjust himself. And, I giggled, because as a girl, guys and their 'stuff' were always such curious things. "God, I'm lucky."

I smiled, and moved my hips back and forth. "You like?" I asked, turning around slowly. I reached down and lifted the skirt, giving Edward a view of the thong.

"I love," he said, sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Can I touch?"

I smirked. I reached up for a lock of my hair and twirled it around my finger. I bit my lip and frowned a little. "Um," I said, pretending to thinking about it.

Edward laughed. "You are so sexy."

I slipped my fingers under the suspenders and stretched them a little. I started moving my hips, and bending my knees a little. "I'm trying."

Edward groaned as he watched me try to dance for him. "Oh, lover, get over here." He reached his hands out to me and I took them. He pulled me close and I straddled his legs. He set his hands on my back and pulled me close, leaning in to run his nose along my throat. "You are so gorgeous. This is incredible."

I smiled, as he started kissing my neck and jaw. Yeah. We were definitely going to have some fun tonight.


	191. Tattoos

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 191 - Tattoos<strong>

I wriggled around on Edward's legs and he groaned. Wearing my new outfit for Edward made me feel so confident, so sexy. "Are giving me a lap dance?" Edward asked, his hands under my little skirt, his mouth hovering hot over my skin.

I smiled, feeling a little excited by the idea. "Um, is that what you want? Because I don't really know how to do it?" I ran my fingernails down from his shoulders and over his arms, making him hum. "But, I can try."

Edward looked up at my face and smiled. "I've never had a lap dance. But, I would say you are doing an amazing job so far."

I giggled. "You're not supposed to touch me, are you?" I asked, grinding my hips on him.

"Uh, shit, Bella. I have no idea. I can't think straight when you move like that."

I slid my fingers back up his arms, over his shoulders and chest, before moving them up to his hair. I gave it a little tug. "Don't come undone on me, yet, big boy," I whispered in his ear.

Edward made the sexiest sound in the back of his throat, and it only encouraged me, more. I leaned in to kiss his lips. "Look at me, Edward," I breathed. I put my hands on my stomach and slowly slid my hands up my chest. I smiled at the look of lust all over Edward's face. He wanted me.

I squeezed my own boobs and shut my eyes, groaning. "Okay. That's too hot. That's too much, Bella," he said, covering my hands with his. "I need you."

I smiled. "I'm all yours. Any way you want me."

"Mm." He reached up and pulled the suspenders off of my shoulders. He slowly trailed his fingertips down my arms. I shivered at his gentle touch.

"You are just incredible, baby," he said, reaching behind me to unclasp my bra. "I can't believe you buy these things for me, for us. I just, wow, I just can't get over how happy I am, how lucky I am. Our life together is perfect."

I slid the bra off of my arms and wrapped my arms around Edward, holding him close. "I'm happy, too. I love you, so, so, so, so much." I kissed his cheek. "And I really like wearing lingerie for you."

Edward smiled at me. "Thank you, baby," he said, before dipping his head down to kiss my breasts. It was my turn to hum as Edward worked his magic on my body. He rubbed his thumb over my hickey under my boob. "Does this hurt?" he asked, tilting his head back to look up at my face.

I smiled. "No. I love it, though."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. I like that every time I look in the mirror before my shower, and after, I can see the evidence on my body of how much you love me, how much you want me."

Edward laid back on the bed with me on top of him. "I'm glad you know that, Bella. Because you are my world."

I smiled and kissed him. "I love that."

"I wish I could tattoo it on your body so you'd always know I'm thinking about you."

"You want me to get a tattoo?" I asked, smiling down at him.

He smiled back. "Um, no. Why? Do you want a tattoo?"

"I've never thought about it, before," I said. "Do you want one?"

He chuckled. "I've never thought about it, either."

"Should we get matching ones?"

Edward laughed. "Don't get me to agree to crazy plans while you're wiggling around on top of me half naked." He winked. "And after a lap dance, yet."

I laughed, and kissed his chest. "Then maybe you should be on top, then. You know, so you can think."

He smirked at me, and rolled us over, just barely stopping in time before we fell off the bed. My single bed didn't have the rolling room we were used back home in our queen. We both laughed and Edward kissed my lips.

"I've gotten used to our bed," he said, saying exactly what I was thinking.

"I know." I ran my hands down his back and slipped my fingers into the waistband of his underwear. "Think you have enough room to make love to me?"

He smiled as he got up on his knees, and yanked his briefs down and off his legs. "Oh, I'll figure it out," he breathed. He lifted up my skirt and inched down to lay between my legs. "Plus, I plan on being so close to you," he pressed a kiss to my hipbone, "that I'm not going to need room."

I hummed and dropped my head back, as Edward began his torturous treatment of kiss after kiss after kiss, over my new sheer thong. "Are you going to take my skirt off?" I asked, between heaving breaths.

"Nope," he said, reaching up to tug my panties down. "It's very, very sexy." He was in such a hurry to get at my naked body, that he left my thong around one leg.

I screamed out as his cool lips touched my heated body, probably too loud for being in my dad's house when he could get home at any minute. But, in the moment, I couldn't think straight. "Edward, shi…"

"Uh, Bella," he moaned. "You have a dirty, sexy, little mouth."

"Come up here," I whined. "I need to kiss you."

Edward did what I asked, and immediately had his mouth on mine. I groaned into the kiss. Edward's naked body was pressing on me and his hand was firmly planted on my breast.

He reached over me to my nightstand and was fumbling around for a condom. He pulled his hand back. "You don't have any condoms left?" he asked, looking down at my eyes.

"Did we use them all?"

Edward chuckled. "Probably." He brought his mouth back down to my lips and kissed me, again. "Do you have any in your purse?"

"Uh, yeah," I breathed, biting at his jaw. "Hurry."

Edward smiled at me. "I love when you're hot and bothered like this," he whispered, reaching down to slide his fingers over the hot skin between my legs. I cried out and squeezed his shoulder. "Where in your purse? That thing is bigger than you are."

I smiled. "Just dump it out." Edward climbed off of me and knelt on the floor, tipping my purse upside down.

He laughed. "You need all this stuff?" he asked, pushing aside tampons, my hairbrush and a lint roller.

"Yes."

He laughed, proudly holding up a condom. "Well," he said, tearing it open and rolling it on, "I guess I can't argue."

I smiled. "Get over here."

He climbed on top of me and settled between my legs. We both groaned and then Edward laughed. "We fit together perfectly, huh?"

"Yeah," I cried out. Edward moved his hips at a steady pace, his face buried in my neck. I was fairly certain he was going to leave another hickey. But in all fairness, the way I was scratching at his back, I was sure he was going to be just as marked up.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and I heard Heidi's voice. "Kids. We're home. And we have dessert."

Edward groaned into my neck, but didn't even stop moving his hips. I took a deep breath to try and get my voice under control. "Okay," I said, trying to sound normal, but failing miserably. "Be. Right down."

"Take your time." Heidi giggled, and I knew we were busted. But, I had the coolest step mom, ever, so I knew she wouldn't tell my dad.

Edward brought his mouth to mine and started kissing me, again. He started moving faster, harder and I knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Come on, Bella."

"Uh, Edward," was all I got out, before I let go. And Edward was right behind me. We laid still for a minute or two.

"Mm, baby girl. That was amazing," he said, pressing a kiss to my lips.

I reached up to run my fingers through Edward's hair, a little damp with sweat. "It always is," I said. "But, I have no idea how we're going to go downstairs and eat dessert with my dad. I'm sure I look sweaty and gross."

"You're glowing. And you look sexy and satisfied."

I laughed. "Still not a look I want my dad and Heidi to see."

"We're just going to have to hope he doesn't notice," Edward said, winking at me. "Come on. We'd better get dressed."


	192. Sentimental

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I hope you're all having a great week so far! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 192 - Sentimental<strong>

"Hi, daddy. Hey, Heidi," I said, going over to give my parents hugs. "How was the trip? How are my grandparents?"

Edward and I gone in the bathroom, brushed our teeth, washed our faces and combed our hair. I put on my new PJ pants and a tank top, and Edward pulled his jeans and t-shirt back on. We looked halfway decent, and almost like we'd just gotten ready for bed, not that we'd just spent an hour in it.

"Hey, Bells," my dad said, smiling, obviously happy to see me. "We had a nice day. The Clarkes sent pie. You guys have a good day?"

"I'm glad to hear it. I went to Port Angeles with Esme, Rose and Maria for a mani/pedi," I said, wiggling my toes.

"Very pretty, Bella," Heidi said, smiling.

"And then I went shopping with Ness and Gianna."

"Get some new school clothes?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, I got a couple of new tops at the mall." I peeked over at Edward and he was smiling. I reached over and pinched his thigh.

"So, she abandoned you, huh?" my dad asked Edward, making him laugh.

"She did," he said, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "I just hung out with my brothers."

"That's sweet, Edward," Heidi said, getting up from the table. She pulled a pie from the fridge, and then got ice-cream from the freezer.

"Yeah. They're good guys," Edward said, smiling. I got up and kissed Edward's forehead, and then kissed my dad's cheek. I went over to the cupboard to get dishes and forks.

"You guys want to go sit on the back porch?" my dad asked. "It might be one of last warm nights out here."

"That sounds great, daddy," I said.

"You boys go on out. We'll bring the dessert," Heidi said, cutting the pie into slices. Edward winked at me, before leading the way outside. "So?" Heidi asked, smiling like she was waiting for gossip.

I laughed, even though I was blushing like mad. "I'm sorry. That was probably really, really awkward for you."

"Oh, I'm a girl, too. No big deal, right?"

I raised my eyebrows. "You're my step mom."

She giggled, scooping huge slices of apple pie on dessert plates. "Bella, in your toast at my wedding to your dad this summer, you said that I was your friend, first."

I smiled. That had truly been a magical day. And, she was right. I did see Heidi as someone I loved and trusted. She truly was one of my best friends and confidants. I got out a spoon and started scooping out ice cream.

"I bought some lingerie today, too, and I was giving Edward a fashion show," I admitted, making her smile.

"Very cute."

"Oh, that's not the word I'd use for it."

Heidi looked at me, and we both started giggling. "Well, I suppose that hickey on your neck suggests that Edward liked your show?"

On reflex, I reached up to touch my neck. "Um, yeah." I pulled my hair over my shoulder to hide my neck.

"Honey, you're engaged. Your dad knows you're in a committed, sexual relationship."

"Eww."

Heidi laughed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

I shivered. "Still."

"Oh, you've had hickeys before. That is nothing new for your dad." She laughed. "Come on. Let's get this pie out to the guys. You don't want to abandon a flushed cheeked Edward out there with your dad, do you?"

I suddenly felt a little panicked for my poor fiancé. Heidi was right. After Edward and I made love, he always had the cutest pink cheeks, and was even flushed across the top of his nose. It was adorable to me, but not a look he usually had around family. I grabbed two plates and all but ran to the backdoor with Heidi giggling behind me.

My dad and Edward were both laughing about something, but looked up when I ran outside.

"Um, hi," I said, blushing a little. I guess I'd overreacted. My dad was awesome. He wouldn't turn 'scary police chief' on my fiancé. He loved Edward.

Edward smiled at me and winked, as he stood up to take a plate from my hand. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Relax, baby," he whispered, brushing another soft kiss over my heated cheek.

I smiled at Edward and went to sit beside him on the deck chairs. "This looks amazing," Edward said to Heidi who was right behind me with plates for her and my dad. "Did your mom make it?"

Heidi smiled proudly. "Yeah. We both did, actually. It was nice getting back into the kitchen with her. We used to bake a lot together when I lived at home."

"Aw. That's so nice," I said, smiling.

"Nothing beats my mom's pie crust. It's a family secret." Heidi winked at me. "Your granny sent you a copy of it."

"Really?" I asked. "I'm so touched."

"Well, you are family, sweetheart,"

I sniffled and blinked really fast to keep myself from crying. "Uh, oh," my dad said, teasingly. "You're going to make her cry."

Edward reached over and squeezed my knee. He smiled at me, sweetly. "And you know us guys aren't good with tears." He winked and I laughed.

"Well," I whined. "Tell her to stop making me cry."

Heidi laughed. "Sorry. But, you're the only kid I'll ever have, so I get to be sentimental with you. Someone to share the nostalgic memories and family recipes with. You know, all that mom stuff you see in the movies."

Edward laughed. "Well, you can adopt me, too. You know, if you want more kids to feed."

Heidi laughed. "Eat your pie." She smiled at him, and I basked in the wonderful family relationship that the four of us had built over the last few months. We were all really comfortable together, always happy, laughing and teasing. It was fun being here, and I loved that Edward and Heidi had fit in so well with my dad and I.

The dessert was amazing, and the conversation better. Heidi caught us up on how her parents had been, and then she and my dad told us about their antiquing weekend they had planned this coming weekend. They were going to drive down the down the coast on Friday afternoon after work and antique their way back home.

"That sounds really fun," I said. My dad chuckled and Heidi tugged his ear. They were so cute together.

"Is she bringing you to carry the bags?" Edward asked my dad.

He laughed. "I think so. And for my wallet."

"So, you guys are going camping?" Heidi asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Edward said. "We're heading out on Friday morning after my lab." He looked so excited, just talking about our trip.

"Got everything you need?" my dad asked.

"Yeah. We have our sleeping bags in Seattle already, and I packed the tent this afternoon," Edward said.

"I'll just have to pack up some food, and we'll be good to go," I added, smiling.

"Did you find her somewhere with a bathroom?" Heidi asked, making us all laugh.

"I did," Edward said, winking at me. "I know better than to try and make her squat in the bushes."

I laughed. "Darn right."

"What about Robert?" Heidi asked. "Do you have a kitten sitter?"

"I was thinking we'd ask my Uncle Liam," Edward said. He looked over at me, to check if I liked his idea. I nodded and he smiled. "Hopefully he'll take the little guy."

"He will," I agreed. "But if he's busy, we have lots of great friends that we can count on." I smiled as I said those words. In about a month and a half, Edward and I had really surrounded ourselves with a great little group of friends.


	193. Middle of the Night

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! It's freezing cold here, today! Rainy, overcast...it feels like Forks! haha! But, alas, no Edward! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 193 - Middle of the Night<strong>

**Sunday, October 10**

It was Sunday, and just like I knew would happen, I got my period. I actually woke up in the middle of the night with mild cramps. I hadn't really been getting cramps since I started the birth control, so I though that was a little odd.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I'd started my period pretty heavily, and had to scrub my panties and PJ pants in the sink. I decided to have a hot shower, even though it was three in the morning.

"Baby?" I smiled when I heard Edward's voice.

"Yeah," I said, peeking out from behind the shower curtain.

"You okay? You're up about four hours before the alarm." He walked over to me and leaned in to kiss my lips.

"I got my period," I said. "Like really heavily and I have a little bit of cramping."

"Aw. I'm sorry. Can I do anything?"

"Actually, yeah. Can you run to my room and get me some clean panties and some sweat pants?" I don't know why, but I felt kind of embarrassed.

Edward reached up and caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers. "Of course I can. Do you want any company in there?"

I smiled, because that was so completely Edward to ask that question. "Um, no. I feel kinda gross. I'll be right out, okay?"

"Okay, baby. You might feel gross, but you look gorgeous." He stole another kiss. "I'll go get your clothes. Be right back."

"Thank you, Edward. Really."

"That's what fiancés are for," he said, smiling over his shoulder at me. Mm. So perfect. I really was a lucky girl. Edward came right back in the bathroom holding three different pairs of panties and two pairs of sweats. "I didn't know which ones you wanted."

"Aw. Thanks. Um, I'll be right out."

"Okay. Uh, Bella. Do you have a change of sheets upstairs?"

"Oh, god." As if I wasn't embarrassed enough.

"It's okay. I'll handle it."

"In the cabinet in the hallway," I said. "The purple ones."

"Bella, honey. This is life. Our life. I love you, and I believe I've told you before that I'm not scared of a little blood."

"Okay. I love you, too."

I waited for Edward to leave, before I shut off the water. I sighed and dried off, getting dressed in the clothes Edward brought me. I braided my hair, before going back to my room. Edward had my sheets pulled off and was in the process of tucking in the corners of the new ones.

I slid down my door and sat down on the floor. I will admit to sulking a little bit. Edward looked over his shoulder at me. He smiled sympathetically at me. "How are you feeling?" he asked, walking over to me and sitting down beside me.

I snuggled up to his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm fine."

He rubbed my lower back and kissed my forehead. "You sure? I can get you some aspirin?"

I smiled into his warm body, and pressed a soft kiss to his chest. "I just want you to hold onto me."

"And never let go?"

I giggled. "Yeah. That sounds perfect, actually."

"Mm," he hummed, holding me closer. "Should I run out and rent 'A Walk in the Clouds?' he asked.

I laughed. "Remember your backpack full of supplies you'd bring over every time I had my period this summer?"

Edward chuckled. "I just wanted to take care of you. I always do."

"And you're amazing at it, you know?"

Edward tilted my head back and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Let me finish making the bed so you can lie down and get some more sleep."

Edward kissed my forehead before making the bed. He lifted me up, and carried me back to bed, tucking the blankets tightly around my neck. I laughed and he kissed my lips. "Sleep, my love."

"Aren't you going to snuggle with me?"

"I'm just going to wash these sheets for you," he said.

"Oh, baby. I can do that in the morning."

"Don't worry about it," he said, squeezing my toes through my blankets. He picked up the sheets and walked to the door. "Oh, how do I wash stains out?"

"Cold water and soap."

"Gotcha." He winked at me and slipped out the door.

I leaned my head back on the pillows and smiled to myself. Edward was a really, really special kind of man to want to help with this. I loved him so much, and he proved to me time and time again why he was the perfect man for me.

I shut my eyes and tried to sleep, but I couldn't sleep without Edward. I could have sworn I heard Heidi's voice in the hallway, and then Edward's adorable, embarrassed laugh. God, I loved him.

I heard the door close and Edward slipped into bed with me, snuggling up to my back. "Heidi's taking care off the laundry," he whispered in my ear.

"Okay. Thank you."

"Of course, sugar." He slung his arm over my hip, and set his hand low on my stomach. He softly caressed my belly. "How are the cramps?"

"Better."

"Um, maybe you should mention it to my dad. The pills are supposed to get rid of the cramps. And they seemed to be working for the last few months."

"I'm sure it's nothing," I said, setting my hand over Edward's.

"I'm worried about you," he whispered. "Can you just check with him?"

"It's embarrassing," I admitted.

"I know. And, I'm sorry you have to go through this shit. But, Bella, you are my entire world. I literally need you to survive, so I have to make sure you are one hundred percent healthy for the next eighty years."

I laughed. "Okay. I'll talk to him."

"Thank you."

"Mm hmm."

"This time next week, we'll be snuggling in our tent," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "I can't wait." Now that I had Edward's warm body pressed to my back, I felt myself starting to fall asleep.

"So, baby? About those tattoos. I was thinking about it tonight. And I can't draw to save my life, but maybe we could look up some designs online, or something."

And, I was awake, again. I smiled, turning my head to look at his eyes. "Really?" I rolled over so I was nose to nose with him. "You want to get tattoos?"

He smiled at me and kissed my lips. "It makes sense, right? I mean I love you, so having something on my body that represents that would be pretty cool."

"It's forever," I said.

"We're forever," he said. "Eternal love."

I smiled. "What about those words? Eternal love? Or, forever?"

He pulled me to his chest. "What about Bella?"

I giggled. "What about Edward?"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep," he whispered. "We'll figure it out in the morning."

"But, now I'm excited," I said.

"So am I."

"Thank you for distracting me, Edward." All his talk of camping and tattoos had made me forget about my period. Well, almost.

"Anytime."


	194. Mr Responsible

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you all for reading! I'll post a picture on the Facebook page of Edward's idea! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 194 - Mr. Responsible<strong>

When I woke up at eight o'clock, I was alone in bed. I rolled over and saw Edward sitting at my desk, playing on my laptop. "Good morning. Again," I said, crawling out of bed. I walked over to him and kissed his shoulder. He smelled yummy and showered and was already dressed. I had no idea when this boy slept.

He smiled. "Good morning, baby. How are you feeling?"

"Um, better. Let me just go pee, and then I wanna see what you're looking at."

Edward laughed. "Hurry. I think I have a good idea for our tattoos."

I squealed in excitement and Edward laughed. I quickly used the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I took my hair out of my braid and it was pretty and wavy, just the way Edward liked it.

I walked through the hallway and smiled when I smelled bacon. It was so nice being home. I slipped back into my bedroom and locked the door. Edward turned the desk chair to face me, and held out his arms.

"Come here, beautiful," he said. I smiled and crawled onto his lap, sitting across his legs. He set his hand on my tummy. "How are the cramps?"

"Gone," I said, shrugging. "I feel fine." I laughed. "Well, as fine as a girl can feel with her period."

"Good," he said, kissing my cheek. "I was worried."

I smiled, turning to wrap my arms around Edward's neck. "Thank you for last night," I said, kissing his forehead. "That was above the call of duty."

He chuckled. "Ah. That was nothing."

"It was everything to me. You are so amazing." I hugged him tight and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Well, if it gets me snuggles like that," Edward said, making me giggle.

"Show me the tattoo." I sat up and Edward turned us so we were facing the screen.

"Okay, so this is just an idea, and we don't have to pick this one," he started. He clicked on a bookmarked page and brought up a simple black and white photo. It was the infinity symbol, the sideways figure eight shape, with the word love written on the bottom right loop. "Eternal love," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh, baby," I breathed. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"You like it?" he asked, rubbing my leg. "I thought it was nice because it's simple, but it says everything we wanted it to. It represents us. Together forever."

I turned to smile at his face. "Are we really getting tattoos?" I asked, giggling. I still couldn't believe we were seriously thinking about doing this.

He chuckled. "If you want us to."

"I think I do," I said, biting my bottom lip. Edward hummed, before leaning in to kiss my mouth. I smiled. "So, where are we getting them? On our arms to show them off, or on our bum cheeks so they're private?"

Edward laughed. "I'm not showing my ass to a stranger in a tattoo parlour," he said, winking at me. "But more importantly, you're not showing your ass to a stranger in a tattoo parlour."

I kissed his lips. "I love how you're jealous of an imaginary tattoo artist, right now."

He smiled, patting my bum. "This is mine, Bella. No other man gets to see this perfect, sexy little ass, but me."

"Mm. So sexy," I whispered against his mouth. He laughed, and I smiled. "So, on our arms, then?"

He smiled. "I was thinking about getting it on the back of my shoulder. Or maybe my left pec, over my heart. But, I'm not sure, yet."

"My god, Edward. I honestly didn't think it was humanly possible for you to get hotter. But, baby, I can imagine that tattoo on you."

"And?" he asked, smirking a little.

"And, I'm not going to be able to keep my paws off of you."

"Mm. I like that." He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and gave it a little nip. "Where are you going to get yours?"

"I was thinking maybe on my hip, or the inside of my wrist? My ankle?" I laughed. "I really don't know."

"Well, as sexy as I think it's going to be on you, you need to think about your teaching career, too."

I smiled. "Okay, Mr. Responsible," I said, making him laugh. "My hip?"

"Sounds hot," he said, winking at me.

"You just want me to get it somewhere where only you can see it, don't you?" I asked, smiling. I knew my fiancé.

He chuckled. "Maybe."

"So predictable," I said.

Edward reached up to run his fingers through my hair. He smiled at my face. "I love you."

"Aw. I love you, too." I kissed the end of his perfect nose, and he smiled. "So, are we keeping the tattoos a secret? You know, from the parents?"

"Uh, yeah. For now. We're not going to get them quite yet, so yeah. Let's wait on that conversation."

I laughed. "Are your parents really against that? Like are they going be upset?"

"Um, I have no idea," he said, laughing. "No one in my family is tattooed. Well, that I know of, anyway. What about your dad?"

I smiled. "No idea, either. He's pretty cool, though, so he'll probably just want to make sure we've thought about it."

"Yeah. I was thinking like that, too. Like we should wait a few weeks. Make sure we haven't changed our minds."

"Okay. Halloween is three weeks from today. We'll discuss it again, then."

Edward laughed. "Or, we could get some permanent markers and draw the pattern on each other. You know, see what it's like."

"Mm. That sounds fun."

Edward rubbed my back. "Okay, love bug. You'd better get dressed. We'll play tattoo parlour when we get back to Seattle."

I giggled. "Oh, can you wear your torn jeans and a tight black t-shirt?"

"Now? You want me to change?"

I laughed. "No. When you dress up to be my tattoo artist."

Edward laughed. "I'll wear anything you want."

"Yay," I said. "What do you want me to wear?"

"Uh, a push up bra, a low cut shirt and panties."

I giggled. "Just so you know, if the artist doing your tattoo is dressed like that, we're going to a different shop."

"Ooh. Who's jealous now?"

"Well. I'm not letting some boobs magoo shove her cleavage in your face."

Edward laughed, standing us up. He swatted my bum, before going to lie on my bed. "You're the only magoo I want showing me her cleavage."

I laughed as I took off my tank. Edward watched me put on a bra and a white t-shirt, smiling the whole time. I was leaving the sweatpants on, even though I didn't look sexy. Comfy clothes were made for period days.

I put on some light makeup and Edward and I headed downstairs for breakfast. "Hey, kids," my dad said, getting up from his chair to give me a hug. "You feeling okay, Bells?"

I basked in my dad's hug, smiling at his concern for me. "I'm fine, dad," I said, kissing his cheek. "Nothing to worry about. Thanks for checking, though."

I walked over to the stove to stand beside Heidi. I wrapped my arm around her waist and leaned my head on her shoulder. "Hi, Bella. Do you need any pads or tampons?" she asked quietly.

I smiled, loving how she'd jumped right into that mom role. "No, thanks. I'm good. I just got it in the middle of night, that's all. Thanks for washing my sheets."

"Of course," she said. "I couldn't stand watching Edward struggle."

We both giggled, and I peeked over my shoulder at Edward. He was drinking a cup of coffee and having a conversation with my dad. I'd called him Mr. Responsible upstairs, but let's face it. He was Mr. Perfect.


	195. Used To Be So Normal

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 195 - Used To Be So Normal<strong>

"So, how did I do?" Heidi asked, passing me a big white photo album. I was sitting on the couch in between my two favourite guys, my dad and my fiancé.

I opened the first page of the album that Heidi had put together from her and my dad's August wedding. I smiled when I saw the photo of her and my dad holding hands in front of the arch in the backyard.

"Oh, this is gorgeous," I said, looking up her. I ran my fingertips lightly over the handmade paper she'd matted the photo with. She had the date, August 28, 2010, typed out under the photo, as well.

"I've been working on it for weeks," she said, "but I didn't want to show you until it was finished."

I turned the page and smiled at the photos of the bridal shower. There was a picture of me laughing with Heidi on Esme's couch. Edward smiled. "You look beautiful," he said, looking at the photo. I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

"I love this photo," my dad said, making me smile. "My two girls."

"Aw," I said, looking up at Heidi.

She wiped a tear from her eye, and then laughed. "Sorry. I cried while I made the album, and every single time I look at it."

I smiled. "I don't blame you."

After a few pages of the bridal shower, I smiled There were pictures of the guys in the fishing boat. That had been my dad's bachelor party. All of the boys had gone fishing for the afternoon. There was a great picture of Edward and my dad, too. "Can I get a copy of this?" I asked her, smiling.

"Of course," Heidi said, smiling. "What were you boys laughing about?"

My dad and Edward both laughed. "I plead the fifth," my dad said, winking at his new wife. I looked at Edward and he smiled.

"I think we were talking about girls," he said.

I giggled. "Any girls I know?"

Edward shrugged. "Maybe."

"Boys and their secrets," Heidi said, sitting on the arm of the couch beside my dad and rubbed his shoulder.

I flipped the page and smiled at the photos of Heidi and I getting ready with her mom, Mary, and of my dad in his dress uniform, standing with Carlisle. It was so nice to relive the day through photos.

I laughed at the picture of Heidi squishing cake into my dad's moustache. "Edward and I picked our wedding cake," I said as I looked at the photo. I couldn't wait to share that moment with him.

Heidi's face lit up. "Really? From where? Which kind?"

"Lemon. We've known the flavour forever, but Edward surprised me with a slice from this amazing bakery in Seattle. It was delicious."

"Aw, honeys," she said smiling. "I'm so excited for you."

I smiled. "I hope our day is half as amazing as this," I said, flipping the pages of Heidi's album. "I will truly never forget your wedding day."

My dad leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You really made the day perfect for us, kiddo."

"I'm glad." I wrapped my arm around my dad's shoulders. "I can't wait for you to walk me down the aisle."

"You sure you're not going to ask your mom's new Italian heartthrob? He might be more photogenic?"

I laughed. "Aro? No way, daddy. He's a great guy for mom, but you are my dad. I couldn't imagine anyone but you giving me away."

He smiled. "Well, I'm not giving you away," he said, a smile tugging at his lips. "You're my only daughter. Edward is going to have to share you."

I laughed. "That's fine with me."

Edward wrapped me in his arms and pulled me close to him in a tight hug. I laughed, and my dad and Heidi smiled at us. "We may have to fight over her, chief," Edward teased. "I'm madly in love with this woman."

My dad winked at me. "Ah, I guess you can have her, then."

"Daddy," I said, giggling. "You gave up that easily?"

"He made a valid argument," my dad said, making Edward laugh.

Edward squeezed me tighter and kissed my cheek. "See? I get to keep you."

I was sure my face was bright red from all the attention, and because Heidi and my dad were laughing at us. But, even though I was a tiny bit embarrassed, I loved that Edward felt comfortable enough around my parents to kiss me, and hug me and tell everyone how much he loved me.

"Okay, stop embarrassing Bella," Heidi said, winking at me.

I smiled at her, before turning the page in the album. "Uh, oh. That looks like a bed and breakfast," Edward said, his arms still wrapped tightly around me. "I don't know if the wedding night photos are kid friendly."

Heidi laughed. "You two aren't kids, anymore. Besides, who would have been taking those kinds of photos?"

"You could set the timer on your digital camera," Edward said, sounding way, way too knowledgeable about erotic photography, especially considering he was talking to my step mom, and sitting only two feet from my dad.

I laughed. "Eek. Change the subject."

My dad shook his head at us. "There aren't any nudie photos in the wedding album." Edward laughed with my dad, not even looking a little bit embarrassed. My family was insane.

"How do you set the timer?" Heidi asked, getting up to get her camera.

"Oh, my god," I said, covering my face with my hands.

Heidi giggled as she walked back into the room. "Not for that, Bella," she said, sitting beside Edward on the recliner, and passing him her camera. Edward looked at the back of her camera and explained how to select the timer setting.

"Can you believe these people?" my dad whispered to me, making me laugh.

"I know. We used to be so normal, dad," I said and he chuckled. I adored my dad.

"Okay," Heidi said. "Everyone snuggle in." She set her camera on top of the TV and then ran over to sit on my dad's lap.

Edward wrapped me in his arms and pressed a kiss to my cheek just as the flash went off on the camera. I smiled. I was so going to have to get a copy of that picture, too.

"Okay, Bells. Have a safe trip home, and a good time camping," my dad said, giving me a hug at the car, after Edward and I had packed our bags. "I'll see you in two weeks. And don't forget, you can phone me, anytime."

I squeezed him back. "Of course I will. I love you, daddy."

"Okay, so we'll have some lunch, pick up Robbie and then head back to Seattle?" Edward asked, driving to his parents' house.

"Yeah, sounds good," I said, reaching over to squeeze his hand. "Even though we won't get to use our private time back in Seattle for anything fun."

Edward laughed. "What? Why not?"

"My period," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Ah. So, I'm not fun when my clothes are on?" he asked, a smile pulling at his lips. "Only with me for my body?"

I giggled. "Crap. You figured me out." Edward's shocked face was hilarious. "I was hoping that it would take you at least until after the wedding to find out my real motivation for saying yes to your proposal."

Edward and I laughed, together. He looked over at me once he pulled up to the Cullen house. "You are kidding, right?" I slapped his shoulder and got out of the car. He chased me, both of us laughing, up to the house and caught me just as I reached the front door. "I love you so damn much, Bella Swan."

"Good boy," I said, before pulling his head down to meet mine in a kiss.

Edward hummed into the kiss, his hands sliding down my body to hold my bum in his hands. I was just getting into it, when the front door opened. I pulled back quickly, and found Carlisle standing there.

Edward smiled. "Hey, dad."

"Hi, son. Bella." He smiled, reminding me how cool Carlisle really was. He held the phone out to Edward. "Your Uncle Liam wants to talk to you."

"Okay, cool," Edward said, taking the phone. He leaned in and kissed my lips, before walking in the house. I was actually glad to have a minute alone to talk to Carlisle. Time to get the embarrassing stuff out of the way.


	196. Exercise and Approval

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I know, I know...I'm posting way later than usual! haha! I was invited to see live theatre today with some friends, and then we went out for dinner! I had a great day, but I didn't forget you! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 196 - Exercise and Approval<strong>

"Hey, Carlisle," I said, smiling. "Um, do you have a minute?"

He smiled and set his hand on my shoulder, leading me to the porch swing. "Of course," he said, sitting down beside me. "Is everything okay?"

"Um," I started. I let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry. This is embarrassing. But, I promised Edward that I would talk to you."

He smiled sweetly at me. "You know you don't need to be embarrassed," he said. "But I understand. If this is a medical question, you can always call one of my colleagues, Bella. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

I smiled. "Thanks. I just, uh…"

"Take your time."

"I got my period in the middle of the night," I said, feeling my face heat up. "I mean, it was due today, anyway, but I actually had some cramping when it started, and it was quite heavy."

I shook my head at myself. Carlisle was a doctor. A damn good doctor. I didn't need to feel self conscious. "I was just concerned, because for the last three months, things have been relatively normal, and pain free. Just a little bloating."

"And how are you feeling now? Still cramping?" he asked.

"Um, no. I went back to sleep and when I got up, I felt fine."

"Okay. Well, it usually takes about three months for your body to get used to the birth control. So, you're still in that normal range. I'd like for you to keep a journal, tracking your symptoms. If this happens again the next time you menstruate, I'd like to get you in for an exam. We can talk about changing the brand of pills you're on, the dosage.

"But, honestly, Bella, I think you're fine. Try not to worry too much about it, okay?"

I smiled. "Okay. Thanks, Carlisle. Edward was worried, so I just wanted to check with you."

Carlisle laughed. "That's my oldest kid, alright."

I giggled because it was true. "How's Emmett?" I asked.

"Keeping us on our toes," he said, and we both laughed. "All kidding aside, he's doing pretty good, now. He grew up on us over night, it seems."

"It was a scary experience for him, I think. But he handled it really well. I'm so proud of him," I said.

"I'm proud of all of you kids. You got the tests, and took them together. You handled yourselves like adults, giving Rose and Em your unconditional love and support. I was a very proud father when Emmett told me about it."

I smiled. I was proud of us, too. "Lunchtime," Esme said, peeking her head out the front door.

Carlisle and I stood up and went into the house together, following Esme to the dining room. I smiled when I saw everyone, including Edward, at the table. Edward got up and pulled my chair my out for me, then kissed my cheek when I sat down.

"Thank you, baby. This looks great, Esme." The table was filled with salads and buns and desserts. Esme always went above and beyond for her family. She was, and would always be, my role model for being the perfect mom.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she said, smiling. "Eat. You have a long drive, and I don't want you to be hungry."

Edward laughed. "I'm so spoiled. Here, and at home with Bella."

"You're going to get so fat," Emmett said, smirking at his brother. "I'll have to put you through a rigorous boot camp when you're home on the weekends."

"I get lots of exercise with Bella," Edward said, obviously without thinking first.

I shook my head at him and smiled. It took him a minute, but you could see when he realized that what he said could have another less innocent meaning. He was so cute. He flushed bright red and started laughing with his brother.

"I meant we jog at the lake," he said, looking at his parents, and laughing. "And Bella, she rides her new bike." He laughed. "I'll just shut up, now."

I leaned over and kissed Edward's warm cheek. "I love you," I whispered, and he smiled.

After hug and kisses and goodbyes to Edward's brothers and baby sister, Edward and I packed up Robbie and headed out to the car with his parents. Carlisle passed us a huge Tupperware container. "My famous trail mix," he said. "I thought you might like it for camping. Just keep in the fridge until you go."

I gave Carlisle a huge hug and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much, Carlisle. This is great."

"You're welcome," he said, smiling. Edward came over and gave his dad a hug. "Good luck keeping Edward out of that container until Friday, though."

"He will be punished," I said, laughing.

"Absolutely no deterrent at all," he said, slapping my bum, before I sat in the car. Edward winked at me before going around to the driver's side. "I love you, guys. See you in two weeks."

Carlisle and Esme smiled, their arms wrapping around each other. "Have a safe trip," Esme said, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "I love you."

I rolled my window down. "Call me with the book club selection," I said to Esme, mostly so she wouldn't cry, and get me crying.

She perked right up. "Oh, absolutely, Bella."

Edward honked the horn and pulled out of the driveway. "Okay," he said, letting out a deep breath. "I hate that part. The goodbyes, you know?"

I reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "I know." Robbie meowed and I leaned down and kissed his nose through the little mesh window in his carrier.

"Oh, Uncle Liam invited us over for dinner tonight," Edward said, after pulling onto the highway. "Do you feel well enough to go, babe?"

I smiled. "Dinner sounds great. And, I do feel better, Edward. Thanks. Plus, your dad said my body is still getting used to the birth control. If I have problems next month, then I'll let him know."

Edward smiled over at me. "I'm so glad to hear that," he said. "I was worried."

"I'm healthy," I said, sliding my hand up and down on his thigh. "And my libido is also quite healthy, too."

Edward chuckled. "Hmm. I'll have to test that out when we get home."

I laughed. "I can't wait. So, what's the occasion for dinner at Liam's? Just because?"

"He bought a barbeque this morning," Edward said, looking over at me and smiling. "To quote him, 'It's the best effing barbeque you've ever seen.'" He laughed. "So, I think, basically, he wants to show off."

"Wow. It must be some barbeque," I said, smiling. "Is Tanya coming?"

"Yeah."

"Ooh. A double date. How exciting."

Edward smirked. "I kind of like private, one on one dates better."

"Well, yeah. But we can't turn down an invite."

"Or steak."

I laughed. "Is that what we're having?"

"Yeah, the whole nine yards. Steak, potatoes, corn on the cob."

"Yum."

"Should we get a barbeque?" he asked. "I mean, I suck at cooking, but I'm fairly confident that I can grill."

I giggled. "You don't have to cook for me, you know? I'm perfectly satisfied with our relationship."

Edward smiled widely. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. But, maybe I want to cook for you. Plus, barbeques are sexy. Fire and sizzle and heat."

"Mm. Sounds like you," I said, making him laugh.

"Yeah?" He was smirking, and he looked so cute. "Does that mean I can have a barbeque?"

I giggled. "You can have anything you want, and you know it."

"But, you're my almost wife," he said, smiling at me. "I have to get your approval."

"Oh, I am loving this," I said, smiling back at him. "I can't wait to marry you."


	197. Barbeque

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Yesterday's chapter was posted late, so don't miss it! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 197 - Barbeque<strong>

"Hey, guys," Tanya said as she let us into Liam's apartment. She was wearing a cute silky tank and a pair of black capris. "Liam's out on the balcony. Can't leave his food, you know," she teased, winking at us.

"Understandable," Edward said. "I'm heading out." He kissed my lips and squeezed Tanya's shoulder before heading through the house to meet his uncle.

When Edward and I had made it back to Seattle an hour before, we had a quick shower together. Edward had snuggled me in his arms, kissing my neck and shoulders, before he washed my hair. He was too sweet for words.

He got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and I pulled on jean capris and my new blue and white long sleeved tee. I figured that after most of the day in sweats, it was time to stop moping.

"I like your shirt," Tanya said, smiling. "It's cute."

"Thanks," I said, smiling. "I had a shopping day back home, yesterday. How's your weekend been?"

Tanya smiled. "A-maz-ing."

I giggled, following her to Liam's kitchen to grab something to drink. "Oh, really?" I said, making her laugh. "Spending a lot of time over here, are we?"

She laughed. "Hardly. Liam had to work all day Friday and Saturday. But," she said, passing me a coke from the fridge, "he called me this morning and invited me BBQ shopping."

I smiled. "Buying furniture together, huh?"

Tanya laughed. "It was fun. Then, after we got the BBQ, we went grocery shopping for dinner." She smiled, leaning back against the counters. "It all felt very domestic. It was nice."

"I'm happy for you both. Shopping with Edward is a favourite of mine, too," I agreed. "So, did you manage to get more kissing in, too?"

She laughed. "Um, yeah." Her cheeks flushed a little, and it warmed my heart. It was obvious how important Liam was to Tanya. He wasn't just another guy, or a crush, or a one night stand. She truly had feelings for him. It was sweet. They both deserved a relationship like this.

"Like a 'Thanks for shopping with me, today, Tanya' peck on the cheek? Or a 'God, baby, I can't keep my hands off of you, so I must throw you on the couch and make out with you' kind of kiss?" I asked, making Tanya burst out in hysterics.

I laughed with her. She was so fun to tease.

"Uh, I'll go with option B," she said, making us laugh harder.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Except, I got to try out that incredible mattress this afternoon." I raised my eyebrows and she laughed. "We didn't, you know. It was just way more roomy to make out on, than the couch."

"Can't argue with that logic," I said, smiling.

"My god, though, Bella. He is an insane kisser. Like the things he does with his tongue."

"Eeek," I giggled. "TMI."

"Oh, whatever. I have to brag. My boyfriend is the best kisser known to man."

"The best kisser known to women," Liam said, walking into the kitchen, with Edward right behind him, chuckling. Both mine and Tanya's cheeks were instantly pink, having been caught gossiping.

Liam came over and gave me a tight hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything you did for Em, this weekend, sweetheart."

"Of course," I said back, quietly.

Edward must have filled him in while Tanya and I were talking. That, or Esme had called her brother and told him. I hoped that was the case. Esme had an amazing bond with her baby brother, and she definitely needed lots of people to talk to after Emmett and Rose's pregnancy scare.

I adored the Cullen and Masen families. They were always so, so concerned for each other. Like they genuinely cared about their family members. It was beautiful, and I was blessed to be included in this amazing group of people.

"So, I'm a good kisser, huh?" Liam said, walking over to Tanya to wrap his arms around her waist. He caressed her cheek with his nose. It was a very sweet, very intimate gesture. I almost felt like I was intruding on a private moment.

"Yes," Tanya said, smiling.

Edward came over to lean against the counter beside me, and took the coke can from my hand. I laughed as he took a big swig. Maybe it was middle school of me, but I loved drinking out of the same soda can as Edward.

"So? How's the barbeque?" I asked Edward, smiling up at his handsome face. "Are you going to smuggle it home in the truck of your car?"

Liam laughed. "Fat chance."

"It's a great barbeque. But, probably way too big for our balcony," Mr. Practical said, making me smile. "We don't need anything fancy."

Liam laughed at his nephew. "Why don't you come and sample what fancy tastes like, before you make any rash decisions?"

I laughed. "Rash decisions?"

"Oh, yeah, Bella," Liam said. "A man's barbeque is a very big deal."

"A man's?" Tanya asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Ooh. You're going to get all feminist on me?" Liam asked, raising his eyebrows up and down, and making us all laugh.

"Wow," Edward said, taking my hand, and kissing my palm. "Is this what we look like to our friends and family? This sappy?"

"Yes," Liam and Tanya yelled out in unison, making me and Edward laugh.

We ended up eating Liam's fabulous BBQ out on his new patio set on the balcony. The food was amazing, but the highlight for me, was just seeing how happy Liam was. He had this new relaxed quality to him. Tanya seemed to be having a beautiful effect on him.

"So, you were working most of the weekend?" I asked Liam as we ate ice cream on the couch in the living room after dinner.

"Uh, yeah. I have to take a Caribbean cruise on the eighteenth to the twenty seventh, so I had some preliminary work to do."

"Ten days," Tanya said, frowning.

"Well, you could come with me, but you did something crazy and registered for college," Liam teased. "Plus, I wouldn't be very fun, anyway. It's a working vacation."

"Still," Tanya said. "Sun, beaches, margaritas. What's not to love? That beats college any day."

Edward gasped in mock horror. "Um, you just so happen to have an amazing lab partner. The smartest guy in the class, actually."

Liam laughed. "Not to brag or anything, right, Eduardo?"

"Well, it is what it is," he said, smirking. I giggled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. I loved this boy.

"Okay. I'm beat," Edward said, standing up to stretch.

"That was a long ass drive," Liam said, getting up to give Edward a half hug. "Go home and get some sleep."

Tanya and Liam walked us to the door, and I gave them both hugs. "Thanks for dinner. It was amazing. My compliments to the chef," I said, making Liam chuckle.

"Anytime, sweetheart."

Edward took my hand and led me to the elevator. Liam and Tanya waved at us, before going back inside. "You think she's staying over?" I asked Edward as we walked to the car.

"Tanya? I don't know. Maybe." He shrugged one shoulder. "He's happy and that's all that matters to me."

"You, Mr. Cullen, are a sweet man," I said, squeezing his hand. "Tanya called Liam her boyfriend."

"I heard that," he said, smiling. "I must be lacking some serious moves. It took me weeks to ask you to be my girlfriend."

I giggled. "You are the last man on Earth that is lacking moves."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," I breathed in my sexiest voice, trying to seduce him.

He groaned. "Don't do that when we're nowhere near a bed, or couch, or futon." It was my turn to smirk.

"Sorry, sexy boy. Why don't I make it up to you when we get home? How about a little role playing?"

"Mm. Yeah."

"Welcome to 'Sexy Ink Tattoos.' My name is Isabella, and I'll be Sharpie marking you, tonight." Edward laughed. Period be darned. Edward and I were going to have some fun tonight.


	198. Artist and Canvas

**A/N - Happy Monday! I loved every second of writing this chapter, so I hope you all like it, too! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 198 – Artist and Canvas<strong>

"Alright, Jenny. Is my nine o'clock appointment here?" Edward said, walking out of our bedroom in my dream tattoo artist garb: the worn jeans that hugged his thighs and bum, and a very tight, body hugging black t-shirt.

I may have drooled, just a little when I saw him. I was sitting on the futon, with Robbie sleeping in my arms, while I waited for my 'tattoo consultation.'"

I giggled. "Who's Jenny?"

"My secretary," he said, winking at me. "She must have gone home already," he said, smirking at me. Oh, how I loved role playing with Edward. "So, we're alone in the shop. You're my last appointment of the night."

"Oh, well, if I'm keeping you from getting home to your girlfriend? Wife? Um, we could always reschedule." I reached up and twirled a lock of hair around my finger.

Edward smirked at me. "I'm available, if that's what you're asking sweet cheeks," he said, slowly walking up to me.

"Um," I started before I laughed. I could actually feel my face and chest heating up in embarrassment. I wasn't all that great at flirting, even if we were just role playing.

Plus, I found tattoo artist Edward to be really cocky, and a little intimidating. My heart was pounding in my chest and my palms were sweaty. His energy was incredibly sexual, and I was very, very turned on.

Edward sat down on the coffee table in front of me, his legs wide, and his hands folded in front of him. "Relax, pretty girl," he said, reaching over to squeeze my knee. I bit my lip at his warm touch. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I smiled at his sexy face and he smiled back. "It's Bella," I said, softly.

"Mm. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said, reaching up to caress my cheek. "What can I do for you this evening? Looking to get inked?"

I smiled. "I'd like a tattoo." I set Robbie down and pushed my hair over my shoulders. Was it just me, or was it really, really hot in here all of a sudden.

Edward stood up and reached down to take my hands. "You've come to the right place. Come on, Bella. Step into my office."

I smiled as Edward led me to our room. This was way too fun. "Your office looks a lot like a bedroom," I said.

Edward chuckled. "Uh, yeah. I want my customers to be comfortable."

"Smart," I said, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Thanks," he said, back. "So, where am I putting this tattoo, gorgeous?"

"I was thinking about on my hip," I said.

"Very sexy choice," he said, smirking. "I'm going to need you to undo your pants, honey."

I blushed again as I stood up to unzip my capris. "Um, do I take them right off?" I asked, before biting my lip. "I've never done this before."

"If that would make you more comfortable."

I smiled and shimmied out of my pants. Edward hummed as he watched me. "You've got beautiful legs," he said, making me smile.

"Thank you."

"No, thank _you_." I sat on the bed and Edward walked over to the door. "I'll be right back," he said, smirking at me over his shoulder. He came right back in the room with a chair, and set it in front of me. He sat down and smiled at me. "What am I tattooing? Cherries? A butterfly?"

I giggled. "Um, the symbol for eternal love."

"Oh, I like that," Edward said, picking up my leg. He lifted my leg and set my foot up on his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed the inside of my ankle.

I leaned back on my elbows and smiled up at Edward's face. "Do you treat all your customers like this?"

Edward laughed. "I'm getting acquainted with my canvas. And what a beautiful canvas you are." He leaned in and started kissing a trail up my left leg. He pressed a kiss on my hip over my panties. "Right here?" he asked.

"Yeah," I breathed.

Edward leaned closer to me and pulled my panties down on the left side. He ran his fingertips over my bare skin. "Your skin is flawless, baby. This tattoo is going to look so damn sexy on you."

"Put it on my body," I whispered.

"You've got goose bumps," Edward said, knowing full well that it was his touch that was the cause of them. "I'd better warm you up."

He got up off of his chair and leaned over my body. He brushed his lips over mine, just short of a kiss, and I hummed. He smiled against my lips, before licking my bottom lip. "Oh," I whispered.

"How are you doing, Bella? Feeling warm, yet?" he asked, making me smile.

"Um, still a little chilly."

He laughed. "Well, we can't have that, can we, honey?" He reached down and grabbed my legs, just under my knees, and pressed his hips forward between my legs.

"Ah, Edward, god, baby," I cried out. His hard body pressing into me felt so incredible. I wasn't expecting him to do it, because I had my period, but apparently tattoo artist Edward was a horny man.

Edward buried his face into the crook of my neck and circled his hips. "Did I hurt you? Is that too hard?" he whispered.

I smiled, his sensitive, caring, loving side always shone through. "You are very, very hard, Edward," I said, making both of us laugh. "Keep going. I am having an amazing time."

"Me, too," he whispered back.

He circled his hips, again and again. I squeezed my eyes shut. I was loving this tattoo session. I screamed my release, and cried out when Edward pulled back, sitting back on the chair.

"Come back," I said, my chest heaving with my heavy breaths.

"I can't," he said, his own breathing laboured. "I need to tattoo you."

"But, judging by that bulge in your jeans, you need to do something else, too."

He laughed. "I can wait."

He got up and grabbed a black marker off the dresser, before sitting back in the chair. He reached up to pull my panties down low on my hips, and I propped myself up to watch him draw the tattoo on my skin.

"Ready?" he asked, pulling the cap off of the pen.

"Yeah," I said, smiling.

He smiled back at me, before leaning in close to my body. He wrote the word love in handwriting, close to my hipbone, before circling up, then back down to the left, around and down to the right to finish the infinity symbol.

Edward leaned in and kissed my hip right above the temporary tattoo. "Okay, my sexy girl," he said, sitting back in the chair. "Check it out in the mirror, and let me know what you think."

I giggled, as I hopped out of bed and ran to my new mirror. "Oh, Edward. This is so cool," I said, smiling. "I love it."

He got up and came to stand behind me. He wrapped his arms around my chest and rested his chin on my shoulder. "It looks amazing on you," he said, smiling, his eyes cast down to look at my tattoo in the mirror.

"Um," I started, biting at my lip.

"What's bothering you? Don't feel like you have to get this tattoo if you don't absolutely love it, Bella. I would feel horrible if you didn't like it, but had to live with it forever."

I smiled, catching his gaze in our reflection. "Oh, baby, no. I really, really want to get this tattoo. I was just thinking about getting this tattoo for real."

"Scared it's going to hurt?"

I laughed. "Oh, my god. I hadn't even thought about that part."

He chuckled with me. "Don't worry, angel. I'll be right there holding your hand. And I'll even kiss it better. You know I kick ass at that job."

"You do. Very much, actually. I was just thinking about the real tattoo artist. You know, taking off my pants and stuff. And the way you have my panties pulled down, he'd be able to see my pubic hair."

Edward chuckled, squeezing me tighter. "The real experience is going to be nothing like what I just did to you. Trust me. I'll be right there to make sure of it, actually." He kissed the side of my head. "And we can always find a female artist, if that makes you more comfortable?"

I smiled. "I wish you could do it." I reached up and ran my hands over his arms. "Because you make one hell of a sexy tattoo artist."

Edward laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. But, it's my turn to be the canvas." He winked at me. "Have at me, sexy."


	199. Izzy

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I went to our local parade that kicks off the fair here in town. There was a cute policeman and a cute goalie! Definitely worth sitting out in the heat! Thanks for reading! Let's continue our tattoo adventures! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 199 – Izzy<strong>

"Will you take a picture?" I asked Edward, still looking at him in the mirror.

"Of the tattoo?"

I giggled. "Of course the tattoo. What else?"

Edward laughed, before reaching down to smack my bum. "You, Bella. I could take pictures of your gorgeous face and sexy body all day if you'd let me."

"Aw. Thanks. But, just the tattoo for now."

He smiled and then let me go to get my camera. "Okay, my sexy girl, lie down on the bed." I did as I was told, resting my arms over my head. "Wow," he said, snapping a picture of my whole body.

I laughed at Edward's adorable face. He always looked so in awe of my body. It was an amazing feeling, actually. To have someone that was attracted to you. That wanted you.

He climbed on the bed and straddled my thighs. He winked at me, before he leaned in and pulled my panties a little lower. He zoomed in to get the photo.

"So sexy, baby girl." He leaned in to kiss my hip, again. "I can't wait until this real," he said, lightly tracing his nails around the temp tattoo.

"Is my hip going to get extra attention?" I asked, smiling up at his face.

"Oh yeah," he said, moving his fingers across my stomach.

I sat up and pressed a kiss to Edward's lips. "As much as I'd love to just lie here all day and have you caressing my body, I have work to do."

Edward chuckled. "Should I go sit in the waiting room?"

"Yes," I said, kissing him, again. "Robbie will keep you company while I get changed."

"No offense to the cat, but I prefer your company."

"Oh, you so better hope Robbie didn't hear you say that," I said, getting up and pushing Edward out of the bedroom door.

He laughed. "Don't leave me hanging too long, baby." He took my hand and brought it down to his crotch. "I need a little attention down here."

I giggled. "I don't know what kind of tattoo parlour you think this is, mister, but I run a clean establishment. There is no employee/client fraternization going on in here."

I winked at him and he laughed. "I really hope you're teasing," he said.

"You'll have to be a good boy and be patient to find out," I said, giving him one more shove before I shut our bedroom door. I could hear him laughing in the hallway and it made me smile. I loved him so much.

Not wanting to make him wait, I quickly used the bathroom, before running back into our bedroom to get changed into Edward's fantasy outfit. I pulled on some cherry red satin cheeky panties, my red plaid push up bra and a white tank top.

I put my hair up into a high pony tail, and then put on some heavy black eyeliner, and bright red lipstick. If we were going to role play, I was going to do it right. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and pushed my boobs up a little higher.

"Okay, Bella," I whispered. "You are a sexy tattoo artist. And the hottest boy just walked into the shop. Go wild." I smiled at myself, again, before running to the closet to grab my black heels.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I strutted out to the 'waiting room' and found Edward sitting on the couch. He looked over at me and his eyes widened a little, before that sexy smirk spread over his face.

I smiled back at him as I strode over to the couch. "Hey handsome," I purred, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair. "You're up next."

"Okay," Edward said, standing up, quickly.

I frowned at him. I was running this show. "Take a seat, please. I like to do the consultations out here."

"Oh, absolutely." Edward smiled at me as he sat back down. He looked proud of me, and I loved that. "So, I was thinking about getting a tattoo."

"Well, you came to the right place," I said, reaching forward to rub his outer thigh. "Where am I tattooing you, stranger?"

"I have no idea," he said, winking at me. "Maybe you give me your professional opinion?"

I smiled. "Well, I'm going to have to see what I've got to work with." I raised my eyebrows at him, expectantly. "Take off your clothes."

I heard him groan, before he yanked the tight t-shirt off of his head. "Mm hmm," I said, pressing my fingertip to my lips.

"Is that a good thing?" he asked, his eyes all but glued to my lips.

"Oh, it's a very good thing, baby. You have a gorgeous body, firm muscles and taut skin. A tattoo artist's dream, actually."

"Why thank you. I work out."

I giggled, and Edward smiled. "I can tell. But, I think I need to see more. You know, of your body."

"Oh, okay. If that's how this is done. I'm a tattoo virgin."

"Well, you're making feel dirty," I said seductively. "And I'm usually such a good girl."

Edward got up and unzipped his jeans with a groan. He yanked his pants down and then stepped out of them. "You look like a naughty little girl, if you don't mind me saying." I laughed, covering my eyes with my hand. Edward was just too sexy, sometimes. "Are you shy?" he asked. "Because, you seem so damn sexy and confident."

"I have many dimensions to my personality," I said, reaching forward to tug the waistband of his underwear. I stood up and peeked inside. I hummed and Edward groaned, again. I reached in and took a hold of him. "Do you mind?" I asked, feeling myself gain some courage at Edward's words and actions.

"Not at all," he said, his eyes closing as I gave him a little squeeze.

"You seem a little wound up, big boy. I'd like to have you nice and relaxed before I put the ink on you." I giggled a little and Edward peeked at my face, giving me a smile. I had no idea where all of these trashy lines were coming from, but I was starting to get into this role.

"What's your name, sexy?" he asked. "I usually like to know whose getting me off."

A laughed bubbled out, and Edward chuckled with me. "Izzy," I said, smirking at him, sliding my hand out of his underwear.

"Shit, Izzy. Don't stop." And that wasn't role playing. Edward needed me.

"Hang on, handsome," I said, pulling his boxer briefs down his legs. "Lie back on the sofa."

"Ah, okay," he said, kicking his underwear off of his feet and then sitting down naked on the futon. He lied back, but propped himself up on his elbow. "What are you going to do?"

I giggled. "I'd like to taste you, baby. Can I make you feel good?"

"Shit, Bella," he breathed. "I mean, Izzy."

"Well, can I?" He groaned and I took that for a yes. I smiled at him, meeting his eyes, before leaning in to take him into my mouth. "Mm," I hummed, really exaggerating my sounds, my actions. I was Izzy, and Izzy was very, very confident in bed.

I kept at it, licking, tasting, sucking. Edward had his hand on my cheek, his eyes locked on mine. "Okay," he said, exhaling. "Stop, lover."

"Mm mm," I said, not stopping. Izzy was going to get what Bella was never allowed to have. Edward always stopped me, and I understood, and I loved him for respecting me so much, but, just once, I wanted Edward to give over complete control.

"Bella," he sighed, dropping back on the couch while he let go in my mouth. I swallowed quickly, and tried not to think about it too much. That was a new experience for me. I stood up and smiled at him. To say I was proud of myself was an understatement. I could be a sex kitten if I wanted to.

"Stay there, handsome. I'm going to get my tattooing equipment," I said, running my hand over his Edward's chest. "You seem nice and relaxed. Exactly how I wanted you."

"Baby," he said, softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm amazing," I said, leaning down to kiss his lips. I strutted, with my heels clicking on the floor, into our bedroom to get the Sharpie marker. When I walked back into the living room, Edward hadn't moved. "You doing okay, soldier?" I asked, kicking off my shoes.

Edward chuckled. "My mind is a little blank, actually," he said, reaching up to hold onto my hip as I straddled his waist.

"That was my plan," I said, leaning down to kiss him, again. I pulled the cap off the pen and ran my hand over his chest. "You ready?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling. I leaned in and kissed him over his heart, before I wrote the word love on his chest and then finished the design.

"All done," I said, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair. "How's that?"

Edward sat up and I slid onto his lap. He smiled at me, wrapped his arms around my back and pressed his lips to mine. "I love it. I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled back. "And for the record, I'm not letting a girl tattoo you."


	200. Life Before You

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Summer Vacation: Back to Class has hit the two hundreth chapter! I'm often asked how long this story will be, and honestly, I don't know the exact number. But this story will run until the plotline hits December 31, 2010. So, we've got a while, yet, for sure! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 200 – Life Before You<strong>

**Monday, October 11**

"I can't stop thinking about last night," Edward said as we ate our French toast in front of the TV.

I giggled. "It was pretty incredible."

We ended up taking more pictures of each other's temporary Sharpie marker tattoos, and Edward took way too many shots of me in 'tattoo artist' outfit. I was glad that he enjoyed playing out the fantasy so much.

"But, Edward, if you ever get mad at me, you are going to have so much ammunition against me with those photos."

He laughed, leaning over to kiss my cheek. "Firstly, no one on Earth will see those pictures but me. And, secondly, I will never be mad at you."

"Aw. I love you."

"I love you, too, angel. Um, are you sure you're okay with last night?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay? We had an incredible time, I thought. Did I miss something?" I asked. I knew what Edward was worried about, but I wanted him to talk to me about it.

"No, no, baby. It was amazing. I'm not saying it wasn't."

"Then, what are you saying?" I asked, spearing my last piece of toast with my fork.

He let out a deep breath. "You know what I'm saying."

"I know," I said. "But I want to hear what's bothering you." I set my plate down on the coffee table and took Edward's hand in mine. I brought it up to my lips and kissed his fingertips, one by one.

"Okay. Uh, I want to say that I'm really proud of you. You showed so much confidence, last night. It was amazing to see, Bella. You are a beautiful woman. So sexy. And, it was nice to see that side of your personality shine through."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. "You make it easy."

He smiled back. "I'm glad. I just want you to know that I respect you. And while I loved what you did, last night, baby, a lot, actually, uh, I don't expect you do that all the time." He let out a deep breath and shook his head. "Am I even making sense, or am I just rambling?"

"You're making sense. In fact, Edward Anthony, I knew what you were going to say before you said it."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm sorry, actually. I knew you weren't comfortable, um, coming in my mouth, but I wouldn't let you go."

He set his plate down on mine and then pulled me over to sit on his lap. He pressed a kiss under my ear. "I only care if you're happy. And you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

I smiled at his face, looking into his gorgeous eyes. "I am happy. I know you love me, and want to treat me like a princess. And you do, Edward. All the time, actually. But, sometimes, I like getting dirty with you."

Edward smirked. "My dirty girl."

"I am your dirty girl," I said, before giggling. "And, when we go camping this weekend, I will, quite literally, be your dirty girl."

He laughed. "We'll go skinny dipping. Have a bath the natural way."

"Really?" I asked, giggling. "I've never done that."

"Oh, my sweet, innocent fiancé. Must I keep corrupting you?"

"Yes, you must. I want to be dirty, remember?" I asked, leaning down for a kiss. "And since when have you gone skinny dipping?"

"High school," he said, shrugging, like it was no big deal.

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say to that. I knew he'd dated before me, and had to swallow the fact that another girl's lips had been on his. But, he'd been naked in front of other people? Girls? Had he seen a lot of naked women before me? Did I compare? Did anything happen when he'd been in the water with these people?

"Hey," he said, squeezing my hip. "Talk to me. I can see your brain moving a million miles a second."

"No I just, um. Nothing. It's nothing."

I got up off of his lap and took our plates to the kitchen. I was feeling jealous and insecure and maybe even a little like Edward had lied to me. He'd always led me to believe I was his first everything. Like on the Fourth of July, when Edward had taken off my bra, and saw me topless, I thought mine were the first boobs he'd ever laid eyes on.

But that wasn't even what was bothering me the most. It was the fact that he had never mentioned skinny dipping before. Like, how had that never come up in the last six months? We'd been to a ton of lakes, beaches and oceans. And, he never thought to bring it up?

I put the dishes in the dish washer and then walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I was in the middle of my period, so my hormones were out of whack. At least, that's what I was telling myself as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

I had a class in a half hour, and Edward was driving us to school. I was going to have to come out eventually. I didn't mean to hide, but I needed a minute to think.

Edward knocked on the door, softly. "Baby? It's time to go."

"Okay," I said, before cursing myself. My voice gave me away. It always sounded deeper when I cried. Cue to Edward and his panic.

"Bella. Open the door." Yep. Right on time.

"Just a minute," I said, pressing a cold face cloth to my eyes. He was trying the door, as if that would help get me out faster.

"Why are you crying?" he asked through the door.

"I don't know."

"Damn it. Bella. Open the door."

I took in a stuttered breath and walked over to unlock the door. Edward yanked the door opened and then stepped in the bathroom with me. He set his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes, searching for an answer that I didn't even understand, myself.

"Shit," he breathed before he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. "Can you talk to me, angel? What's bothering you? The skinny dipping?" He reached up and ran his fingertip under my eye.

"Yeah," I said, honestly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. It didn't seem important."

"It's important to me."

"Why?" he asked, frowning. "My life started with you, but I can't take back everything that happened before you."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I'm not asking you to forget your life before me."

"Why are you so pissed?"

"Because, Edward. Because when I let you undress me for the first time last summer, I thought that was a first for you. I thought that my naked body was the first one you'd seen." I let out a deep breath and wiped the fresh trail of tears from my eyes. "I just feel like you lied to me."

He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, holding my tightly against his body. He buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry. I didn't think of it like that. I would never lie to you, Bella. Not intentionally, anyway."

I didn't say anything. I just stood there, basking in Edward's body heat.

"I've never undressed another woman. I've never touched another woman's naked body. That was all you, Bella. I went skinny dipping in high school, once, with the team. Well, most of the class, anyway. I did see a couple of girls in nothing but their panties, but they had their arms over their breasts, and it was dark."

He sighed. "Please, honey, don't cry. Not over this."

I wiped my nose on his shirt and he chuckled. I peeked up at his face, resting my chin on his chest. "I might have overreacted," I whispered, before biting my lip.

"No, baby girl. You can tell me anything, but please don't hide your feelings from me, okay? Don't sneak into the bathroom and cry. I want to know when things bother you. I want us to talk it out." He smiled down at me, smoothed my hair with his hand. "And you have to give me a chance to defend myself when I act stupid."

I giggled. "You're not stupid."

"I was sixteen and there were half naked girls."

"I get it."

"So, if there were half naked boys down in Arizona when you were in high school, would you have gone skipping dipping?" he asked me, smiling.

"Um, probably not."

"You are such a good girl," he said, leaning in to kiss my lips. "But, we're going to change that this weekend."

I smiled up at his face. Edward always knew how to make me feel better. "I can't wait."


	201. Telling Secrets

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you all so much for your sweet reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 201 – Telling Secrets<strong>

"How was your class?" I asked Edward as we drove home at lunch between classes.

"Fine," he said. "How was yours?"

"Good."

He chuckled. "I'm ready for a break. I can't wait for Christmas vacation. Our first Christmas together."

"Two more months," I said, smiling and reaching over to squeeze his thigh. "We have lots more fun stuff before then, though."

He smiled. "I know. Like for example, when we get home, I'm going to take all of your clothes off and give you a massage."

"Aw. That sounds great. What's the occasion?"

"I love you."

"Are you sure it isn't because I cried this morning before school?"

"Maybe," he said, glancing over and giving me his sugar sweet smile. "I feel bad."

"Why on earth would you feel bad? Like you said, you can't apologize for things you did in your past. You were a popular teenaged boy on the baseball team. Craziness is to be expected, right?"

He chuckled at my explanation, but then shook his head, his face getting serious. "Bella. I hate that you thought I would lie to you."

And I felt horrible. Like really, really horrible. "I'm sorry," I choked out, feeling the tears come rushing back.

He parked at the apartment and shut off the car. "Don't cry, Bella. Please. It's breaking my heart."

"I'm a horrible person. I'm selfish and self-centred and egotistical."

"All those words mean the same thing," he said, winking at me.

I laughed through my tears and he smiled. "Still," I said, shrugging. "I don't know how you could possibly want me."

"Don't start that," he said. "I love you." He got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. Edward took my hand and led me upstairs. We sat on the futon together and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered, sniffling. "I hate that I always do this, though. I hate that I always make a big deal about things, and then cry. And then, you probably feel like you can't get mad at me, even if you are."

"I'm not mad at you." He tipped my chin up and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. "But, I'd like to explain something to you.

"Honestly, Bella, I don't think much about high school. I didn't care for it. I had dated and felt betrayed. I didn't really want a girlfriend, but I was still a guy. A teenaged guy. Which means that our bodies don't really shut off. We're always horny and thinking about naked girls."

I laughed, and he kissed the side of my head. "I'm serious, here. I watched a lot of internet porn, went skinny dipping once, and gave my hand quite the workout."

I covered my face and he laughed. "I'm sorry for the graphic details," he said, chuckling still. "But I want you to understand that none of that shit can even relate to what we have.

"Bella, you are my life, my world, my reason for existing. I adore you. When I see you naked, I just want to worship you. I want to make you feel amazing things.

"And when I get off, it's because you touch me, or you are making love to me."

"I don't make you horny?" I asked, smiling up at his face.

He laughed. "You make me very horny, Bella Swan. But, what I'm trying to explain to you, is that you don't need to get upset about the past. You don't even need to think about it. No one compares to you. You surpass all my fantasies by miles."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So, did everyone in your class see you naked?" I asked, not really wanting to keep talking about this, but still curious about the details.

He laughed. "Probably not everyone. I kept to the water," he said, kissing my forehead. "I was fairly shy."

I smiled, because that was totally true. "Why did you go, then?"

"Naked girls." I shook my head and he smiled. "I'm a guy. We're pervs. I have no real defence."

"It's okay," I said. "And, I just want to explain something to you about girls."

He chuckled and squeezed my shoulder. "Please."

I smacked his chest, but smiled up at his face. "We overanalyze everything. We try to figure out why you do the things you do. We're insecure, we get jealous easily. We're over emotional.

"And, Edward, it's not because I don't trust you. Because I do. With my whole heart and soul. But, sometimes, I just have doubts."

"About me? Us?"

"No. About myself. Like, do I live up to everything you want? Am I good enough?"

Edward leaned forward, pushing his chest into me, effectively pushing me onto my back. He looked down at my face. Like, really looked. He smiled and it made me smile, back.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. More than any man has ever loved a woman. I'm sure of that. And I will tell you that every day, every hour. Because, I get that you have doubts about yourself. I do, too. I think everyone does. But, I want you to promise that you will never doubt how much I love you, want you, crave you, and need you.

"We're going to be with each other forever. Hence the tattoos. And in that time, forever, I'm sure we'll do things that bother each other. And I can guarantee that I'll say something stupid, without thinking first."

I giggled and he laughed with me. "But, nothing is going to ruin this. We have each other. We're living the dream." He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "And I promise I'll try to think of everything I've ever done and tell you about it."

I laughed and reached around him to slap his bum. "Okay, smarty pants. Get thinking."

"Um," he said, frowning a little. "Okay. I have something to admit. But, you can't get weird about it."

I giggled. "Since when do I get weird?"

Edward rubbed his nose on mine. "Never." He winked and smiled.

"Tell me."

"Okay. I used to think about you when I touched myself last semester. Before I even knew your name."

I raised my eyebrows and laughed. "Really?"

He blushed and laughed with me. "Oh, yeah. You're hot."

I flushed with him and he leaned in and pressed a kiss to my lips. "So, what did you think about? You know, when you were picturing me."

"Oh, um. I thought about your lips. Kissing you. And in my fantasies, you always bit my earlobe."

"I do like biting your earlobe."

"I know," he said, smiling. "I must be psychic."

I laughed. "What else?"

"Um." He leaned in and sucked on my neck.

I giggled. "I know you had way, way more graphic thoughts than me kissing you and sucking on your ear." Edward ignored me, and kept on kissing my throat. I hummed, rubbing my hands up and down his back. "Stop ignoring me," I said, giggling. "Tell me the dirty stuff."

"No," he said, reaching down to pull my shirt up. I wriggled out of it and shut my eyes as he buried his face in my cleavage. "You know enough," he said, peeking up at my face and winking. "How about that massage, now?"

"I would love a massage, babe," I said, smiling.

"Good girl," he said, smiling back.

He striped me out of my clothes, leaving me in only my black panties. Darn period. Edward hopped up and ran to the bedroom to get the massage oil. He came back in the room in just his white boxer briefs. And, even after his shower this morning, his temp tattoo still looked incredibly sexy.

I rolled onto my tummy and Edward sat between my legs while he rubbed the oil into my skin. I was moaning and humming at his amazing skills. "You were making those sounds in my fantasies," he said.

I giggled. "Oh, really?"

He laughed, reaching down to pinch my bum cheek. "Really."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, dream girl."


	202. Like The Movies

**A/N - Happy Friday! Don't forget to check out the 'Taste of the Forbidden' contest. Info on my profile page and the facebook page. I have cowritten an anonymous entry for it. Voting takes place soon, but you can read the entries in advance! Thank you all for your support of my writing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 202 – Like the Movies<strong>

After being thoroughly massaged by my amazing fiancé, I made us a nice lunch of grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches. We headed back to school for Edward's math class and my psych class.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Edward asked as we walked into the school, hand in hand.

"Laundry," I said, making him laugh.

"Yeah?"

"No. I want to play video games with you and eat cheesecake. But, we're going camping in three and a half days. I don't want to leave the apartment a mess."

"You're so responsible," he said, smiling down at my face.

"Someone has to be," I teased. Edward reached down and pinched my side, making me laugh. "We have to pick up groceries, wash clothes, change the sheets, pack and I want to make us some snacks for the trip, all before Friday."

"So, no date nights this week?"

I giggled. "You want to take me on a date?"

"I always want to take you out," he said, winking at me. He kissed my lips when we reached my psychology class. "I'll see you in a couple hours, baby girl."

"I love you," I said, slapping his bum as he turned to walk away. He laughed and I smiled. My god, I loved him.

"You sure look happy." I turned and smiled when I saw Catalina.

"Hey, girlie," I said, giving her a hug. "I'm very happy. But, my dear, I want to hear about your date with Gabriel." Gabriel had asked her to the movies on Saturday for their second date. I loved that they both had feelings for each other from the minute they first met in his family's restaurant. And things seemed to be going well for them, so far.

We sat down at our seats, and took our books out. "Okay, so he picked me up and then we went to the theatre," Catalina said, smiling. "I wore a long dress and he wore jeans and a nice jacket."

"Very nice. I love guys with a sense of style," I said, making her smile.

"I know. And he smells nice, too." I giggled. There was nothing better than the smell of cologne on a handsome man. I knew that first hand, because Edward always smelled good.

"How was the movie?"

She laughed. "I have no idea. He held my hand on the arm rest and ran his thumb over my palm." She squealed a little, before blushing and looking around to make sure no one heard her. "It was the sexiest thing that's ever happened to me."

"Aw. I'm so thrilled for you."

"Thanks. He kissed my cheek after the movie. It was so sweet. Like, we've gone out twice and it really seems like he's taking his time, you know. And, as much I want to kiss him, I really like that he's being respectful. He's not trying to push me."

"That is an amazing quality," I said, smiling. "Plus, all that waiting is going to make your first kiss that much more mind blowing." She giggled, as the professor walked into class.

So, we spent the next three hours taking notes. With everything going on, I'd forgotten that I had a mid-term the following Monday. I really needed to start looking in my planner. Now, I had to add studying to my to-do list.

Catalina and I walked out of class together and I smiled when I saw Edward waiting for me. Usually, he was still down in his Math classroom. "Hey, baby," I said, setting my hand on his chest as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Hi," he said back, smirking at me. He was so sexy, all the time. "Hey, Catalina. Michael hasn't been bothering you?" I loved Edward's protective nature. He was such a true gentleman. He cared about all of our friends.

"Oh, no. We're cool, actually. I passed Michael in the parking lot after Gabriel dropped me off on the weekend, and he apologized for any weirdness," Catalina said, smiling. "He said he didn't know I had a boyfriend, and that he hoped we could still be friends."

"That's nice," I said, smiling.

"Yeah," she said, shrugging. "He's not a bad guy. But, thank you for checking, Edward. I can see why Bella loves you." Edward laughed and wrapped his arm around me, giving me a little squeeze. "Anyway, I have a ton of homework tonight, so I'll see you guys later."

We said our goodbyes, before Edward and I walked towards the parking lot. "She has a boyfriend?" Edward asked.

I laughed. "Why? Are you interested?"

He chuckled at me and squeezed my hand. "You know I'm not."

"I know," I said, looking up at his adorable face and batting my lashes. "You have me."

"Damn right," he said, smiling.

"She and Gabriel have really hit it off," I told him. "I don't know that they are that serious, yet, but it doesn't hurt for Michael to think they are."

"Smart."

"Yeah." We got in the car and Edward started driving the wrong way. "Where are we going? We have a date with the washer and drier."

Edward chuckled. "We need to eat dinner, first," he said, looking over at smiling. "Math makes me hungry."

"I can cook," I said, shrugging. "I don't mind."

Edward laughed. "You're sure putting up a fight. Don't want to be seen with me?"

I slapped his leg. "How was math?"

"Not bad, actually. We're starting up a new unit, and it makes so much more sense to me than that other stuff." He parked in front of yellow brick building. Big Time Brewery and Alehouse. "Okay. Let's eat."

I smiled. Who was I to get in the way of a man and his dinner? The inside of the pub was actually quite nice. A beautiful stained bar took up the majority of the room. It was fairly crowded, but Edward and I got a nice corner table and ordered a huge Hawaiian pizza.

Edward reached over and took my hands while we waited for our food. He smiled at me before leaning in to kiss my lips. "I missed you, today," he said, sweetly.

"Even after the midday massage?" I asked, making him smile.

"Even after that."

"Aw. Are you going to do laundry with me? You know, sort underpants?"

Edward laughed and it made me smile. "Your underpants? Absolutely."

"Hey, neighbours. Long time no see." I looked up and smiled when I saw Jax and Kel, the boys from across the hall. Kel was right. We hadn't seen each other in a while. It seemed that Edward and I hadn't seen them since movie night two weeks ago. But, with so much going on in our lives, here and back in Forks, it was understandable.

"Hey, guys," Edward said, moving his chair over, closer to me. Kel and Jax sat down at our table, bringing their drinks with them. "How's it going?"

"Good, good," Jax said. "College, you know."

Edward laughed. "God, I know. College is not like it is in the movies, huh?"

Kel laughed. "We're not throwing enough parties. That's the problem."

"We threw the last one," I said, making the guys laugh. "Movie night."

"True, that," Kel said. "I guess we're up, little bro. Are you guys going home this weekend, again?"

"Uh, no," Edward said. "We're going camping, though. Leaving Friday morning. Keep an eye on the place for us?"

"Yeah." Jax smiled. "Very cool, Bella. My girlfriend is a freaking diva. She would never camp."

"Oh, there has to be a bathroom, or I won't go," I said, smiling over at Edward. He winked at me, and smiled back. I was lucky that he put so much effort into finding great, half civilized campgrounds for me.

"You're in the woods, Bella. You don't need a bathroom."

"It's not as easy for girls to pee in the woods. We don't all have, um, you know…" I blushed and giggled. I didn't mean for the conversation to go that way.

"Dicks?" Kel added, laughing. "I see your point."

"Okay, change the subject," I said, my cheeks on fire. "Oh, our food is here." Thank goodness for waitresses with perfect timing.

I had to smile as I watched the guys. None of them checked her out, even though she was wearing tight jeans over her ample curves. They were all in committed relationships. I knew Edward wouldn't ogle someone else, but I had to say I was impressed with Kel and Jax. I would have to let Dallas know that Kel was behaving himself.

"So, how about a party on Thursday night?" Kel asked. "Would that work?"

Edward looked at me and I nodded. "We're in," he said, holding up his glass of coke. We all clinked our glasses together. "To keeping college like the movies."


	203. Craving

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Sorry this is up a little late! Apparently, I have a life, lately! hahaha! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 203 – Craving<strong>

"You have so many pairs of pretty panties," Edward said, messily folding my underwear as he emptied the drier. He was trying so hard to help me with the laundry, I couldn't complain.

I laughed, as I folded his t-shirts from the next drier over. "Well, you seem to like them, so I keep buying more," I said, smiling. "I guess I should tone down that shopping habit, huh?"

He held up a cute yellow and white striped cotton pair. "I love them all. Keep buying them."

"A man that encourages his girl to shop? Wow. I really am lucky."

"A man that gets to marry a girl that loves buying and wearing lingerie? Um, I'm the lucky one, my love."

I stood on my toes and kissed his sexy chin. "I love you. Let's get upstairs. I want to just sit down and veg for the rest of the night."

"Sounds like a plan," he said, grabbing the heaviest laundry basket, leaving my little lingerie bag for me to carry.

Edward set the basket on our bed, and then grabbed his keys off the nightstand. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Oh, I just need to grab a couple things from Safeway," he said, pressing a kiss to my lips. "I'll be home in twenty minutes. I love you."

"Oh, um, okay," I said, frowning a little. I had no idea what he needed. "We can go for groceries tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," he said. "I'll be right back." And he slipped out the door. I laughed and shook my head. My Edward. Always so mysterious.

I put the clean sheets on the bed, and refilled our closet and dresser with clothes. It was nice to have a couple of things checked off of my to-do list. Edward and I had worked on our homework while we waited for the laundry to wash and dry. Edward finished his math assignment for the week, stress free, I might add. And I got a good start on my reading for my mid-term the following week.

I was proud of us. No, college wasn't like it was in the movies, like we had joked about with Kel and Jax tonight at dinner, but in my opinion, it was better. We lived a very well balanced life, I figured. Family, friends and fun, homework, wedding planning, and most importantly, alone time. Yeah, we had a pretty good handle on life.

I had just flopped onto the futon with Robbie in my arms, still wearing the pink sweats and mismatched red tank, I'd put on to wash clothes, when I heard the front door. "Edward?" I called, and smiled when he walked into the living room.

Edward was holding a little bunch of sprayed blue carnations, the kind they sell at the grocery store check out, in one hand, and a pastry box in the other. "I come bearing gifts," he said, smiling widely at me.

I set the kitten down and got up to take the flowers from him. "Thank you, baby," I said, smiling. These last few days, when Edward and I were so busy with homework and family drama, he's been drawing flowers in my journal for me, with little notes and sweet words. But, getting a little bouquet from him, especially today, was really special.

He chuckled. "Sorry they're blue. I was bound by limited selection."

"They're cute," I said, rubbing his arm. "I love them. I'll go put them in water."

Edward followed me into the kitchen and I heard him set the box down on the counter. He walked up behind me while I was filling a vase with water. I hummed when I felt his hands on my hips.

I missed his touch. Having my period, we hadn't really gotten frisky with each other for a couple of days, and I was really craving him.

"You make the sexiest sounds," he whispered in my ear, before sucking on my earlobe. He slid his hand forward and pressed his fingertips against me.

"Oh, Edward," I breathed, my head falling back against his solid chest.

"I miss making love to you," he said, his hips pushing forward. I smiled, knowing he was always thinking about the same things I was. Plus, he was hard as a rock.

"Tomorrow," I cried as he hit a particularly delicious spot with his fingers.

"I want you, now," he said, letting his other hand slide up my body until he was cupping my breast, squeezing it softly.

"Too bad," I said, giggling, before twisting out of his grasp. I laughed at the look of utter shock on his face. It was priceless. Edward smiled, but it looked strained. I knew he was turned on. And, he didn't have to worry. I wasn't going to make him suffer…for too long.

I ran into the living room and screamed when I heard his footsteps chasing after me. He was laughing when he caught me, his arms wrapped tightly around my midsection. "Where are you running to?"

"Nowhere, apparently," I said, giggling.

"Do you not want me to touch you? Not feeling good?" he asked, sweetly.

"Oh, I really, really want you to touch me," I said, turning in his arms. "I just love the anticipation."

He smiled, and leaned down to kiss my lips. "I love the chase, too." He ran his nose down my cheek, before kissing me again. "Come here."

He lifted me up by my bum and I wrapped my legs around his hips, making us both groan. He sat on the futon, with me straddling his hips, and slid his hands up my sides. I started circling my hips on his body, using Edward for friction, and giving the same thing back to him.

"Uh, Bella," he breathed, pressing his hands on my back, so I fell forward against him. He smiled, before pressing his face between my boobs. He started nipping at me, over my tank top. It was my turn to gasp as his actions sent ripples coursing through my body.

"Mm, lover. You feel so good," he whispered, pressing his hips against me, making me grab at his shoulders. I pushed harder against him, throwing my head back in ecstasy. This was as close to sex as we were getting while I had my period, and it was phenomenal.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "I love you," I breathed.

"Love you, too." Edward chuckled. "And that was because I bought you flowers?"

I giggled. "It was because you were pawing at me and turned me on. The flowers definitely helped, though."

"Well, wait until you see what else I bought for you." He lifted me off of his legs, rolling me onto the couch. He leaned over to kiss my lips, before running down the hall to our bedroom.

I smiled. I was still tingly and happy and I felt so incredibly loved. Edward walked out and down the hallway in a pair of flannel PJ pants, and nothing else. He looked gorgeous, so I whistled. He chuckled, just making himself all the more beautiful. He walked to the kitchen door.

"Don't peek. I'll be right out."

"Okay," I said, smiling. I ran to the bathroom and then changed into my silky navy blue baby doll pyjamas. I wanted to look sexy for my man. But, I was freezing cold, so I pulled on a pair of Edward's thick wool camping socks. So what if it didn't match? Edward wouldn't mind.

I ran back into the living room and sat on the couch. Edward was still clanging around in the kitchen. "Do you need help?" I called out, a smile on my face.

"Um, yeah. But, don't come. I'll get it." I giggled. He was the cutest boy of all time. "Okay," he said walking out into the living room with two dessert plates. "I got you some cheesecake."

"Aw," I said, smiling as he sat down beside me and passed me a plate.

"I'm sorry it's kind of crumbly. It's harder to get out of the pan than it looks," he said, winking at me.

"Don't worry about it. This looks delicious," I said, leaning in to kiss his lips. "What kind?"

"Oh, um. Turtle, I think. Chocolate, caramel, nuts. All that good stuff."

"It looks amazing," I said. "Thank you so much for the surprise."

"I wanted to give you your dream night. You said cheesecake and video games, so I got it for you." Edward smiled, and then did a double take, obviously just noticing my outfit change. "Wow. When did you change?" he asked, caressing my shoulder. "You look so sexy."

"Why, thank you, again, handsome. You're spoiling me."

He smiled, bringing a forkful of cheesecake to my lips. "You deserve to be spoiled. I love you so much, Bella. I want you know that."

"I do know that." I lifted my legs up and flopped them over Edward's thighs. He laughed when he saw my socks, and pinched my toes. "And, baby. I'm sorry about this morning. You know, overreacting and all."

Edward caressed my bare legs, rubbing my cool skin with his warm palms. "Ah, I'm used to it," he said with that sexy smirk on his face.

"Hey," I said, giggling.

"But at least you'll go camping with me," he said, winking. "I'd say it's a fair trade off."

"Darn right," I said, shoving a huge bite of cheesecake into my mouth. "You up for some Mario Kart?"


	204. Wild Side

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thank you all so much for being amazing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 204 – Wild Side<strong>

**Tuesday, October 12**

"S'mores," Edward said, following me into the grocery store with the cart. "We need stuff for s'mores."

I put the graham crackers in the shopping cart. We were on our two hour lunch break between classes, and I dragged Edward to Safeway to buy our camping food. Plus we were out of bread and milk at home. I'd used the last of it this morning to make French toast for breakfast.

I knew he wanted to just stay home and snuggle but I had a to-do list to get crossed off before our trip. Edward was so used to just packing his tent and sleeping bag and going camping. Esme had likely always packed the food for her family. Guys just didn't realize how much work girls did for them.

"I'll get a box of instant pancake mix, a package of bacon and a carton of eggs, a pack of hotdogs, buns, maybe some lunch meat?" I shrugged. "What else?"

"Uh, peanut butter?"

I giggled. "Good idea. Peanut butter sandwiches."

"Fruit?"

"You're on a roll," I said, making Edward laugh. I put some apples, grapes and bananas in the basket. "Oh, and let's cook some sliced potatoes in foil over the fire."

"That sounds good," he said, winking. "I think I'm going to like camping with you."

"Yay," I said.

Edward laughed and leaned down to kiss my lips. "I love you," he said, kissing me, again.

We finished getting our groceries, before heading home for a quick lunch. "Pizza pockets?" Edward asked, while I sorted the camping food into separate bags on the counter.

"Yeah. Sounds good, babe," I said, smiling over at him.

"Baby, don't get too stressed about the trip, okay? This is our mid-semester break. A vacation," he said, as I leaned against the counter and jotted down the list of things we'd have to pack in the cooler on Friday morning before we left. "It's just us. If we forget apples, it won't be the end of the world."

I smiled. "I know. I just want it to be perfect. That's all."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his body. "It's going to be perfect because it's us. You and me in a tent. My idea of heaven."

I giggled. "I think if it was heaven, we'd be in a king sized bed in a penthouse suite of a luxury hotel. Soft, fluffy feather pillows and white satin sheets."

Edward squeezed my bum cheek, before tapping it lightly. "Okay, smarty pants. The bed doesn't really matter. It's the fact that we're together."

"I know. I'm just teasing," I said, kissing his chest. "I can't wait to sleep on the cold, hard ground with you for two nights."

"Well, you'll have my hot and hard body to distract you."

I blushed and laughed, setting my forehead down on Edward's chest. "I love you so much."

We ate our lunch, and headed back to the college. After my class, I sat in the library for the duration of Edward's two hour chemistry lab so I could study psychology. I didn't want to have to worry about it on our weekend away. I was truly looking forward to this time away with Edward. I figured that we deserved it.

At ten after six, a tired looking Edward walked into the library to meet me. I threw my book in my backpack and got up to take his hand. "You look asleep on your feet," I said, making him smile.

"I feel like I could just climb right into bed and sleep for a solid twelve hours."

"Aw. Let's do it," I said as we walked to the parking lot.

He chuckled. "You want to pick up a burger on the way home? No cooking, no cleaning?"

"You sure know how to spoil a girl."

"So, you've said."

I smiled, holding his hand, as he pulled out of the parking lot. "So, how's the period situation?" he asked.

I burst out into a fit of giggles and he smiled over at me. "You're hilarious," I said, kissing the back of his hand.

"I wasn't trying to be," he said, his ears an adorable shade of pink. "I shouldn't have asked. That was stupid. I just…"

"You just want to make love to me," I said, smiling.

"Well, yeah. I also want you to feel comfortable. I hate those three days for you."

"Aw. At least it's three days instead of four." He nodded and I smiled. "And, have I told you how much I love you, today?" I asked, making him smile.

"You have. But, I love hearing it."

"Good. Because I really do, Edward. And the period situation is looking hopeful." He laughed. "No, really. It should be done by the end of the night."

"Hmm. I wonder what we're going to be doing all day tomorrow," he said, smirking, all signs of embarrassment gone.

"Packing, baking cookies and doing homework?" I said, making him laugh.

Edward pulled into the drive-thru, and we waited behind three cars for our turn. "You like torturing me, huh?"

"I actually really do," I said, unbuckling my seatbelt so I could lean over and kiss his lips.

"Can't we pack on Thursday?" he asked, against my lips.

"Yes," I said, smiling. "That gives you an hour tomorrow."

He chuckled. "Mm. What can I do to you in an hour?"

"Maybe we don't have to do homework," I said, biting my bottom lip. His sexy smirk and teasing always turned me on.

A car honked behind us and Edward pulled up to the order window, after he winked at me. "Uh, can I get a two Big Macs, two large fries, a chocolate shake, a strawberry shake, and…" he looked over at me. "Nuggets?"

"How about a McChicken, this time," I said.

"And a McChicken sandwich," he said, before pulling up. "Mixing things up, huh," he asked, smiling at me.

"Why not?" I said, smiling. "I've got a wild side."

"Mm. That you do."

We got our food and then drove back home to eat our dinner. I was surprised to see Liam sitting against our apartment door. "Hey, man," Edward said. "What's up?"

"Can I come in?" he asked, getting up to his feet. He didn't look his normal, happy self, and I was instantly worried about him.

"Of course," I said, unlocking the door, and scooping up a waiting Robbie when we walked into the hall.

"Are you hungry? I have an extra burger," Edward said, as we sat at the dining room table.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," Liam said, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. "I know you guys are busy and have your own life, but shit. I need your youthful take on something."

"Liam, you are welcome here anytime. We love you," I said, reaching over to squeeze his arm.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he said, taking a bite of a Big Mac. "Okay, uh, Tanya and I were talking about our pasts. And I'm not going to get into anything too private here, but she said something and I can't get it out of my head. Like, I went to college twenty years ago, and did some wild things, myself. But, I'm freaking out a little."

"What's bothering you?" Edward asked, grabbing his shake back from his uncle.

"Tanya admitting to experimenting with one of her girlfriends," Liam said, just blurting out what was on his mind.

Edward's eyebrows shot up and he looked over at me, like he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Really?"

"Yeah." Liam stole a fry from me, and I pushed the rest over to him.

"Sara?" I asked, and Liam nodded.

I'd met Sara about a month ago. She was Tanya's friend, and was dating one of the band guys that we'd all gone to see. Sara was a gorgeous redhead, who exuded a very sexual energy. In fact, she'd even hit on me that night. I didn't really have a problem with her, except for when she'd grabbed Edward's bum.

I knew Tanya and Sara were close. She'd admitted to me that most of her friends were guys, and that Sara was her only female friend, until she'd met me. I wasn't aware of Tanya's experimentation, but it wasn't my business. It was Liam's, now, though. I did know how lonely Tanya was. And, how important Liam was to her. I could only hope that they would be able to work things out.


	205. Wise Woman

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 205 – Wise Woman<strong>

"I think I'm just scared," Liam said, leaning back in his chair.

"What's scaring you?" I asked. Tanya's admission that she'd experimented with another girl had upset Liam. He'd come to our place, looking for answers, support, an explanation, maybe.

I had never had to deal with a situation like this, but I figured that the best thing to do was just to talk to Liam about his feelings. His feelings for Tanya, how much her past really mattered, how this affected their future.

"That she doesn't want what I do, I guess?" he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I want the house and the wife and the family. I want pie."

Edward chuckled with his uncle. Boys and their fantasies. "She makes pie, already," I said.

"I know."

"So, how do you know that she doesn't want a husband and a family?" I asked. "Because, from talking with her over the last month, I think she does want that."

He shook his head, tugging at his hair. "I know. I think she does, too. Or, at least, I thought that. That's what's so confusing to me. Her past doesn't fit with who I thought she was."

"That's not fair," I said.

"I know, I know, shit. Bella. I feel like an asshole. I have feelings for this girl. And she called me this afternoon and I didn't answer the damn phone, because I didn't know what to say."

"Are you afraid that she wants to be with a girl, again?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I think so," Liam said, nodding his head. "Like, maybe I'm not enough for her. Will she be satisfied with me? Will she want an open relationship? Or am I just too freaking old and set in my ways to understand this."

I reached over and squeezed his hand. "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Hell, yes."

I giggled. "Talk to her, Liam. All we can do is sit here and speculate. We don't know how she feels."

"I know that makes the most sense. I'm just afraid that I'll say something to piss her off." He stood up and started pacing. "I think it's fairly obvious that I've been a bachelor for too long."

My cell phone rang and I got up to grab it from my purse. "Be right back," I said. It was Tanya calling me. I picked it up. "Hi, Tanya," I said. I watched as Liam's face perked up at the mention of her name.

"Bella. I'm freaking out. Last night, Liam and I were taking about our pasts, like who we've dated and stuff. Sexual history and stuff. It's an awkward conversation, but I feel like it's necessary."

"I agree with you one hundred percent," I said, sitting on the futon.

"So, anyway, I told him about this one time that Sara and I fooled around a little. I mean, we didn't go all the way, but it was definitely an experience. And I didn't want to lie about it, or say it didn't happen.

"Liam is important to me. And so is honesty. And, I'm so terrified that I've ruined things between us." She took a deep stuttering breath and I knew that she was crying.

"Oh, Tanya," I said, wishing I could just hug her.

"Like, I don't regret anything I've ever done. And I don't regret telling him. But, I've been calling him all day, and he's not picking up his phone. What if he hates me?"

"Oh, honey," I said, looking over at Edward and Liam, who'd joined me in the living room to eavesdrop. "He doesn't hate you."

Liam swore under his breath and dropped his head down.

"He must. He must think I'm a lesbian. He must think I'm a tramp."

"I don't think he thinks that, Tanya."

"Well, how would I know? He's avoiding me. It's like it's over before it really began. And my heart feels like its breaking."

I felt my eyes filling with tears. I could hear the pain in her voice. And I felt so horrible for her. Communication was key in relationships, but you never really could predict the reaction of the person you loved. All you could do was hope that they would really hear you.

Liam stood up and took my phone from my hand. "Tanya? It's Liam," he said, before walking out onto the patio.

Edward sat down beside me, and pulled me to his chest. I tucked my head under his chin and closed my eyes. "Aren't we supposed to be asleep?" he whispered, and I giggled, reaching up to wipe the stray tears from my cheeks.

"Yeah," I said.

"Would you like to go have a hot bubble bath and then go to bed with me?"

I smiled and looked up at his face. "I would love that," I said. "What about Liam?" I asked.

The sliding door opened and Liam stepped back in the apartment. He passed me my phone and smiled, sweetly. "I'm so sorry for all of this. For bringing you guys into my shit."

"Don't worry about it," Edward said, getting up. "How are things?"

"Uh, I'm heading over to her place, right now. I've got some grovelling to do."

"Liam. I think she just wants you to listen to her. Not to judge her," I said. "And to understand where she's coming from. She's felt so alone."

"I know that. I'm just a stupid guy," Liam said. "Just wish me luck that she even wants to give me a second chance."

"You're not stupid," I said, getting up to walk him to the door. "That was a big confession. And you have every right to have feelings and a reaction to that."

Liam gave patted Edward's arm and then gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, Bella. You're a wise woman."

I laughed. "I try. Oh, and Liam. Tell her your concerns, too. You are half of this relationship, and you have every right to share your feelings."

Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "This is your cue to tell me she's a keeper, right Uncle Liam?"

Liam chuckled. "Damn right. You kids have a good week and I'll see you on Friday for kitten pickup."

I smiled. "Thank you for that, by the way."

"Hell. I owe you kids. Night."

We watched Liam walk down the stairs before closing the door. "Wow," I said, pressing my back to Edward's chest. "What a night."

"Yeah." He kissed the top of my head. "How about that bath?"

"You just want to get me naked," I accused, making him laugh.

"Well, there's that. But, I also want to hold you."

"Aw. You always know what to say to me," I said, slipping from his arms to walk with him to the bathroom.

"I'm not just saying it."

"I know."

I kicked Edward out, so I could use the bathroom, and filled the tub. I slipped in the hot, fragranced water and shut my eyes. "Okay," I called, smiling when the door opened and Edward walked in the room.

"You look so gorgeous lying there like that," he said. I opened my eyes to watch him undress, and he smiled back at me. "Let me in."

I giggled and slid forward so he could climb in behind me. I wriggled around, until I was sitting on his thigh. I kissed his chin. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, my sweet baby girl." He pursed his lips, and I smiled, before kissing him. "So, while the topic is open, you and Angela have never, well, you know, fooled around?" I slapped his shoulder, before resting my cheek on his chest. He chuckled and I smiled. "Is that a no?"

"It's a no," I said. "She is my best friend and I love her to death. I've slept in the same bed with her, I've seen her naked, and she's seen me naked. We change in the same room, all the time, and we hug and kiss each other. On the cheek."

Edward laughed at my clarification. "You're like sisters."

"Exactly."

"You've never fantasized about being with a girl?" he asked, rubbing his hand up and down on my back.

"No," I told him, honestly. "I was such a shy teenager, that I barely fantasized about being with a guy."

Edward chuckled. "I love that."


	206. Soul Mate

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I'm really glad to hear you have been enjoying the last couple of chapters! And, because the same sex issue resonated with a lot of you, I will post a special chapter from Liam's point of view, tomorrow! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 206 – Soul Mate<strong>

"Do you think Uncle Liam and Tanya will work through this?" Edward kissed the top of my head. "Kind of a big misunderstanding for so early in a relationship."

"I hope so," I said. "I know how much she cares about your uncle." I looked up at Edward, reaching my hand out of the bathwater to caress his beautiful face. "And we had the same fight."

"What?" Edward asked. "When?"

"Back at the start of June. Do you remember when we fought about visiting Alec and Jake in the hospital? It was just a misunderstanding. We were learning to communicate. We weren't being honest about our feelings and I left your house without us talking about it."

"Ugh. I remember. I hate fighting with you."

I giggled. "I know," I said, thinking back to the whole skinny dipping incident the day before. "But, it happens."

"It just shows how much we care about each other."

"You're right," I said, kissing the corner of his sexy mouth. "If we didn't care, if we didn't love each other, there would be nothing to fight for."

"So, based on Uncle Liam's reaction tonight, it's safe to say that he has pretty deep feelings for Tanya?"

"Yeah."

"Is she okay?" Edward asked. "Tanya?"

I smiled, because Edward was just so darn sweet. "I think she's hurt," I said, honestly. "She isn't ashamed of her past. And she shouldn't be. I don't know the details, but obviously, she was looking for something and Sara was able to fulfill that desire.

"I think she just wants what all girls want. Love, acceptance and support."

"Do I give that to you?" Edward asked, his hand sliding from my back to my bum cheek.

"More than you probably realize," I said, making him smile. "You encourage my dreams, you comfort me when I have doubts, and you love me unconditionally. Edward, I know I say it all the time, but you are the perfect man for me. It's like you know what I need at any particular moment, and you give it to me. I have no idea how you do it, but I am convinced that you are my soul mate."

Edward actually looked a little teary at my words. "Those sound like wedding vows," he said, softly.

I smiled, before pressing my lips to his. "I can't wait to marry you. To really be yours."

"You're already mine, Bella Swan. I'm not letting you go. Ever."

"Good," I said, kissing him, again. "Should we write our own vows? Like is that something you want to do? Or should we just do the regular robot vows. Do you take him, do you take her, blah, blah."

Edward laughed. "Well, that decision has clearly already been made."

I giggled. "Oops."

"No, don't oops. I think you're right. We're romantic, right?"

I smiled. "You are. I'm just romanced."

"Oh, you're romantic."

"How so?"

Edward pinched my sides and I wriggled around, laughing. He quickly reached down to cover his groin with his hand and I laughed harder, pressing my face into his shoulder. He was laughing with me, so I didn't think I kneed him.

"I'm sorry. Did I get you, again?"

He smiled, kissing my temple. "No. I'm just thinking ahead. I'm going to need that particular body part tomorrow."

I giggled, kissing his lips. "You definitely are going to need it. But, you've stalled enough. How am I romantic?"

Edward laughed. "I'm not stalling. You do very amazing things for me all the time. You make me dinner, you dress up in sexy outfits for me. You love me, and I think that is very romantic."

"Aw."

He chuckled and tipped my chin so he could kiss me. "Come on, my little prune. Let's get out of the water, and go snuggle in our amazing bed."

I kicked Edward out of the bathroom in just his towel, and I got ready for bed. I pulled on my Colorado t-shirt and a pair of comfy cotton panties, before climbing into bed with Edward. He immediately had his hands on me, caressing the bare skin of my legs.

"I'm so used to you sleeping naked," he said, making me smile. "But, I've missed these t-shirts."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. You make nerdy so, so hot."

I laughed. "Um, thanks?"

He chuckled and a stole a quick kiss. "That was a compliment. These shirts aren't your usual classy style, but you wear them, you love them and they honestly look phenomenal on you."

"Stop with the sweet talking, handsome. You can get in my panties, tomorrow."

He laughed. "You make me sound like some sex crazed fiend."

"Ooh. A fiend," I said, giggling. "I love that. And I think that describes you perfectly, actually."

"Ouch."

I slid my hand down his chest, lower, lower, to find him hard and turned on. "How is that an insult if it's true?" I asked, smirking at him, while I caressed him.

"Uh," he breathed. "Bella, baby. I'm always turned on when we're together. I don't think that makes me a fiend. I'm your soul mate, remember?"

I squeezed him a little and basked in the sensual look of pleasure that washed over his face. "What are you doing to me?" he asked, leaning in closer to kiss my lips.

"I'm trying to reward you for being such a patient man these last few days." I pushed his shoulder so he rolled over onto his back.

"You don't have to do that, baby," he said. "Get some sleep."

"Oh, I'm doing it," I said, smirking at him, before disappearing under the covers. His laughter quickly turned to groans as I took him into my mouth. I still didn't really know what to do when it came to oral sex. But, every time I tried it, I just tried to make him moan louder.

I shut my eyes, getting lost in the pleasure I was giving him, getting swept away in the moment. He smelled like vanilla bubble bath and tasted just as sweet. I couldn't get enough of him.

I think it was safe to say I addicted to him. And never more so than I was right now. On Sunday night, when Edward and I had played tattoo artist, I'd felt really confident, like I could do anything with Edward and not feel embarrassed.

On Monday, I'd gotten upset when I found out he'd gone skinny dipping in high school. But, we'd talked it out. And right now, especially after seeing Liam's heartache over his and Tanya's issues, I was reminded how lucky I was to have Edward. A man so committed to me, no matter what. I was just as committed to him. And I wanted to show that to him, over and over, again.

"Bella," he cried out, letting go in my mouth. I smiled, so proud of myself, again, but making a little bit of a mess on his stomach.

He lifted the blanket and smiled at me. He reached down and wiped my chin. "Come here," he said. I crawled up his body and kissed his lips. "You like doing that?"

"I actually really do," I said, smiling. "I love you, and I love making you feel good."

He kissed my lips, again. "I love you, too, my angel. Can I make you feel you good?"

"Um. No. Not until tomorrow."

"I can't touch you?"

"Well, I still have-"

"Your period? I know. I'm not going to make you uncomfortable." He reached up and ran his fingers through my hair. He smiled against my lips, and kissed me, again. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you," I said, smiling back.

Edward ducked his head down and kissed my neck. I hummed at his fluttery, light kisses. "Aren't you tired? You're missing out on your twelve hours of sleep." I peeked over at the clock. "You're already down to nine hours if you went to sleep, right now."

He yanked the front of my t-shirt down and kissed the top of my breast. "Eight hours should be just enough."


	207. Sorry

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! This is it! Liam's Point of View! I know this is Bella's story...BUT...I adore Liam as a character. And he's quite a big part of this story, as of late. So, we're mixing things up. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 207 – Sorry<strong>

**LPOV**

"Hey," Tanya said, as she peeked out the front door of her apartment.

Her eyes were red and wet with tears, her hair was stacked on top of her head in a messy knot. She was wearing cute grey sweatpants and a tight black tank. I was probably an ass to have noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. Let's just say that right now, I was really freaking glad that she wasn't staying at her parents' place.

"Can I come in?" I asked, holding out my peace offering, the two dozen red roses I'd picked up on the way over.

She nodded and stepped back from the door. I stepped inside and shut and locked the door behind me. I decided to just lay it all out on the line. In case she threw me out.

"Tanya, sweetheart. I'm sorry for today. I'm sorry for not being the grown man that I am. I should have just talked to you." I took a step forward and took her ice cold hand in mine. "I was scared. I am scared."

Tanya sniffled and reached up to wipe her eyes. "Is it over?" she asked, taking her shaky hand back.

"What? No. Of course not," I said, feeling a pang in my heart at her words. I tossed the flowers on the sofa, and pulled her into my arms. She seemed to collapse against me, and I could tell she was emotionally drained.

I pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled. "You smell like ice cream," I said, and she laughed a little.

"It's what girls do when they're sad." She wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my shoulders. "I've probably put on five pounds because of you."

"You look incredible," I said, honestly. It just felt good to have her in my arms.

"I look like shit, Liam."

"No. You really don't, sweetheart," I said. I held her close and ran my hand down her back, and over that delicious curve above her ass. "Would you like to go for a walk?" I asked, knowing how much she liked walking. "We could grab a cup of coffee, some more sugar?"

"Can we stay in?" she asked, still not letting me go, still not moving.

"We can do anything you want."

"Have you eaten? I'm starving," she said. "I want Chinese food." She let go of me and went running to the desk drawer. She pulled out a menu and held it up. "What do you like?" she asked.

"Uh, whatever you get is fine," I said, a little surprised by her sudden change in personality. She was snuggly and sad one minute, and the next, bouncy and hungry. I was almost positive that it was because she was nervous.

I hated that I made her feel that way. I mean, yes, we were still in the early phase of our relationship, but we'd been getting close. We'd had a couple of pretty heated make out sessions already, but now, it was like, I'd lost her trust. And that hurt like hell.

I kicked off my shoes and went to sit on her cute, baby blue love seat. Tanya had a one bedroom apartment, very small, but very clean. She spent most of her free time at her parents berry farm just outside of town. She only needed this place during the week to be closer to the college.

I leaned back and let out a deep breath. At least she'd let me in. At least she'd let me hold her. She could have thrown me out on my ass, probably where I belonged. But, she didn't, and right now, I was taking that as a positive.

"Okay. Um. The food will be here in a half hour," she said. She was standing in front of me, twisting and tangling her fingers in front of her.

"Come here," I said.

She nodded, but then stopped short of the couch, and sat on the coffee table across from me. "So, you said you were scared?" she asked. "Um, can you explain that."

I leaned forward and took her pretty hands in mine. I brought her left hand up to my lips and kissed it.

"Look, Tanya. All I've ever wanted was someone to share my life with. To experience things with. To see the world with." I let out a deep breath. "And, I don't want to freak you out, because things are still fairly new, here, but I saw those qualities in you."

"And now you don't?" she asked, tears flooding her eyes, again.

"Let me finish," I said, because, shit, those tears were killing me. She nodded. "I still see myself with you. But, I'm scared that I'm not what _you_ want. Does that make sense? I learned a long time ago that both people have to want the same things for a relationship to work. It can't be one way."

She sniffled, and wiped her cheeks. "You are everything that I want," she said, her voice cracking. "And the thing with Sara, Liam, isn't something that I want, okay?"

"Okay," I said, kissing the palm of her hand. I thought back to what Bella had told me earlier. I should tell Tanya my concerns. "No, wait. We need to talk about this."

"I can't take it back," she said, pulling her hands away.

I reached forward to take her hands back. "I don't want you to. But, can I ask why you did it? Is it something you enjoyed, something that you want?"

She looked up at the ceiling. "Liam. My friends, for the most part, are a wild bunch. Crazy, really. They're all band guys and people that like clubbing and dancing and partying. They were people I've always known, so I just hung with them, you know?

"And Sara, well, she was my first really close girlfriend. She's dating one the guys in my friend's band. Anyway, she and her guy had a fight and she spent the night at my place. We drank a bit and, god, this is so embarrassing."

"I'm not judging you. I just want to understand."

She nodded. "She, Sara, is bisexual. And, she was lonely and sad, and we ended up just lying around on the bed watching TV. Just flipping through the channels. We ended up on some show on HBO, which is pretty much porn, and she leaned over to kiss me. We made out a little, and how much in the way of details do you want?"

"I don't want details," I said, pulling her hand, so she'd get up and come sit beside me. "I want to know how you feel."

"I feel horrible that this is upsetting you. I don't like her that way, Liam. I'm not into girls. But, before you, I was going through quite a dry spell. I was lonely and sad and drunk and, after watching that show, a little horny."

I smiled, adoring her honesty, and she squeezed my hand. "So…"

"So, just like you, I want a monogamous, long term relationship."

I leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Will you forgive me?" I whispered.

"Of course. I thought you hated me."

"Tanya, baby. I don't hate you. I really, really like you. I just panicked. I started doubting myself, doubting that I was what you wanted, or needed. I don't want to hold you back."

"You are everything. More than I've ever dreamed of."

I smiled. I felt a good fifty pounds lighter. I reached over to set my hand on the side of her neck. I leaned in, brushing my lips over hers. She hummed and the sound went straight to my groin.

We hadn't taken that next step, yet. We'd made out, but that was it, so far. Clothes on, too. I didn't want to rush things with her. I didn't want to ruin what we had. And, I wouldn't.

But, we were two consenting adults and things had started to move in a more physical direction. It was the reason we'd had the sex talk. We were responsible and wanted to share our histories.

Being in my late thirties, mine was a more extensive list than hers, and honestly, I felt like an ass. I was asking a lot of her to get over the age difference between us, as it was, and the longer list of relationships and one night stands on top of that. It would be hypocritical of me not to accept her past, too.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered against her lips.

"That I should put the gorgeous roses you bought me in a vase."

I laughed, sliding my hand over her shoulder and down her arm. "Can that wait?" I brushed my lips over hers, again.

"Mm hmm. I think it can, actually."

I smiled. Tanya was an amazing woman. I leaned into her until she was lying back on the sofa. I kissed her lips, again, and she smiled. Her eyes had that spark in them. Her face had that glow. It was what had drawn me to her in the first place.

"I'm sorry for making you sad," I said, softly. I wanted her to truly know that in my confusion and my own self-doubt, I hadn't meant to hurt her.

"I'm not sad, anymore," she said, proving it with a gorgeous smile. "But, I really, really want your lips." I laughed and she smiled even wider. "Are you going to make me beg?"

I kissed her, nice and hard, and when I pulled back, I caught her with her eyes closed. She opened them lazily, and grinned at me. "How's that?" I whispered.

"It's a start."


	208. Red Riding Hood

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I'm so happy you all enjoyed the LPOV yesterday. But, we're back to BPOV for the rest of the story. Probably. haha! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 208 – Red Riding Hood<strong>

**Wednesday, October 13**

"Good morning, sexy girl," Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled, thinking of Edward's magic fingers and kissy lips, last night. "Is it time to get up?" I rasped out, rolling over.

"It is, lover." He kissed the end of my nose. "I'm just heading out for a run with Uncle Liam. You'd better get up and have your shower for school."

I opened my eyes and smiled at Edward. He was wearing a black tank and a pair of grey sweats. "You look so sexy," I said, reaching out for his fingers. "Wouldn't you rather stay here with me and play?"

He chuckled. "I would. But, you have a class, my love. We have all day to play."

"Is clothing optional?"

He laughed. "You're a naughty little girl this morning. How about we have a naked day?"

"Sounds amazing," I said.

There was a knock on the front door. Edward leaned down to kiss my lips. "Uncle Liam's here. Gotta go. Don't fall back to sleep."

I giggled. "I won't."

"Oh, and I already fed Robert. He's passed out on the futon."

I smiled. "You're a good daddy."

He winked. "Thanks, mommy. Get up." He ran out of the room and I laughed. He was a slave driver. No girl should have to wake up at six in the morning. Ever.

But, reluctantly, I crawled out of bed and into the shower. It felt so good to be finished with my period for the next few weeks. I smiled to myself. And, oh what fun Edward and I were going to have today.

I got dressed in a cute skirt and tank top. I would wear my jacket to class. It was starting to get a little cool outside. I was going to have to dress warm for camping this weekend. I dried my hair straight and put on my make up.

Edward had been gone for almost an hour. He'd be back soon, and probably starving, so I started whipping up some pancake batter. Maybe I'd even make scrambled eggs. And just on cue, after I'd started the coffee, the front door opened and I heard Edward and Liam laughing.

I smiled to myself, getting a third plate from the cupboard. It was so nice to hear Liam laughing, again. I hoped that meant that he and Tanya had talked. I hoped they were back together.

"Good morning, baby girl," Edward said, walking into the kitchen. He set his hand low on my back and leaned in to kiss my lips. "You look beautiful. I love your hair." The perfect man.

He was sweaty and flushed, and way, way too sexy. Especially considering that Liam just walked in the house behind him, and we didn't have any privacy for me to act on my desires.

"Hey, Bella," Liam said, leaning against the counter.

"Hi. How did things go with Tanya?" I asked, as I flipped another batch if pancakes.

"Really well, thanks," he said, smiling. "We talked things out, she forgave me. All in all, a good night."

Edward chuckled. "He grovelled."

"No shit," Liam said, punching Edward in the shoulder, making both guys laugh. "I'm sure you've done your share of grovelling to keep this angel on your arm."

"Damn right," Edward said, hugging me.

I pushed him back. "Yuck. Sweaty boys have to keep their hands to themselves."

Edward laughed. "Do I have time to shower?"

"No. Eat first."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, winking at me.

"Okay, flirty. Take this plate to the table," I said, passing him the pancake plate, and making him laugh.

"Can I help, Bella?" Liam asked.

"Uh." I passed him the dishes. "Thank you."

"You're feeding me. Thank you," he said, smiling, before following Edward into the dining room. I loved that I was surrounded by such loving, polite and appreciative people. Edward had an incredible family.

I brought the eggs to the table and sat down with the boys. "So, the run went well?" I asked.

"Uncle Liam is getting a little slow in his old age." I smiled. These guys just loved to tease each other.

"Well, maybe I'm worn out," Liam said, winking.

"Ah." I laughed at Edward's reaction; his closed eyes, his cringe. He was so, so cute.

"A real sweet talker, huh?" I asked Liam.

"Oh, I have a way with words. I'm a writer, remember" Liam said, smiling proudly. "But, don't get me wrong. Everything I told her was the God's honest truth. I really do care about her. I don't want to lose her. Especially not over something like kissing a girl."

"I'm so glad to hear that," I said, smiling. I was happy with my life, and I loved to see people that I cared about experiencing that, too.

"So, what about your trip?" Edward asked. "You leave in a few days for your cruise, right?"

"This coming Monday," Liam said, frowning. "Yeah, the timing could be better. I mean I'll be gone for ten days. I think spending time with Tanya would be great for us, now. You know. To really cement things."

"Well, time apart is also good for relationships," I said. "It was pure torture for Edward and I to be apart for three days when I went to Arizona back in September. But, it really proved to us how much we love each other."

"And the reunion. Incredible," Edward said, smirking. I slapped his shoulder and he laughed. "It was."

"I know," I said, getting up to kiss his lips. I grabbed the plates and started walking to the kitchen. "But, the phone sex wasn't half bad, either," I called over my shoulder. I smiled to myself as the boys broke out into hysterical laughter. Yeah, I could fit in with the boys, just fine.

Liam came into the kitchen behind me with his coffee mug, and he set in the sink. "Eddie's in the shower. Thank you for breakfast," he said, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "And for the great advice you gave me last night. I'll see you on Friday."

"Anytime, almost uncle," I said, smiling at him. He laughed, before heading out. I put the dishes in the dishwasher, and washed the countertops. I turned around and smiled when I saw Edward standing in the doorway, smiling at me.

"Hey, hottie," I said, smiling. "I love the stubble."

He chuckled, walking over to set his hands on my hips. He pulled me close enough to smell his delicious cologne, and bent down to press a kiss to my lips. "I know you love stubble. I'm not going to shave until we get back from camping."

"Mm. My sexy woodsman," I said, smiling against his lips.

"More roll playing? Out in the woods?"

I laughed. "You know that I'm up for it," I said. "Who would I be?"

"Hmm," he said, wrapping me tightly in his arms and rocked us back and forth. "Oh, I know. You could be Little Red Riding Hood, and I'll be the woodsman that saves you from the big bad wolf."

"Are there wolves?"

"What?" he asked. I giggled, because I knew where Edward's mind was, and it wasn't on the scary wildlife

"Where we're camping? Are there wolves?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. All kinds of animals. Bears, cougars, wolves." He rubbed my back, while laughing at what could only be a terrified expression on my face. "But, the same was true the last time we camped, and we lived to tell the tale."

"Still. It's the end of the season and there won't be as many campers. We'll be sitting ducks."

"Oh, baby girl. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm your woodsman, remember?"

I giggled. "Promise?"

"You have my word. But," he said, leaning in to nip at my earlobe. "I can't guarantee you'll be safe from your horny fiancé."

I laughed, and reached down to squeeze his bum in both of my hands. "I'm willing to take the risk," I said, looking up at his sexy green eyes. Two more days and I'd have my hot fiancé all alone in a tent. I couldn't wait.


	209. Three Reasons

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I adore each and every one of you, and I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate your support! Have a lovely weekend! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 209 – Three Reasons<strong>

"How was your class?" Edward asked, as we drove home from my only class of the day. And it was only nine in the morning.

"Boring," I said. "As usual."

He chuckled. "You're the English major. Shouldn't you love literature?"

"I do. Just not with that prof. Yawn."

Edward smiled. "I get a kick out of how you're so smart and get amazing grades, but you don't really like college."

"Maybe it's because my life outside of college is so amazing, that nothing can compare. Did you ever think of that?"

He laughed, and it made me smile. "Very true. So, you still up for naked day at home?" he asked, parking in front of our building.

"I do have homework and baking to do today, though," I added. "It's on the pre camping to-do list, remember?"

"You can't do that naked?"

I giggled. My fiancé was the biggest perv. "I'm not baking cookies naked. I'll burn my boobs."

"Well, we don't want that," he chuckled, and leaned over to kiss me. "I love you, babe."

"Aw. I love you, too."

"You want to go upstairs and show me how much?"

I snorted out my laughter this time. Edward was hilarious. "God, Edward. You'd think you haven't had sex in three days, or something." I winked at him, because he had gone exactly three days without it.

"I'm sorry," he said, still smiling though. "I'm not trying to be an ass. I just feel so close to you when we make love. It's incredible, and I think after only two and half months of us going at it, I'm still blown away by the feeling of being inside you."

"Mm. A little sweet talking is going to go a long way for you, mister" I said, winking at him.

He chuckled. "Oh, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well let's get the hell out of the car, then," he said, smirking at me. I laughed as he hopped out of the car and ran around to my side. I giggled as he reached over to unbuckle my seatbelt, and then toss my backpack over his shoulder. "Are you stalling on purpose?" he asked, as I finally got out of the car.

"I am," I said, winking at him, again. "And, I think I might want to get a little studying done, first."

He laughed, unlocking the door to our apartment. "Really?" Edward actually looked a little heartbroken. I almost felt bad for teasing him. Almost.

I laughed. "Yeah, I want to study your perfect body."

Edward laughed as we walked in the house. "You know, if I would have used that line, you would have laughed at me."

"True, but you laughed at me, so we're even."

"I just happen to like it when you flirt with me." He wrapped his arms around me and bent down to kiss me. "How would you feel about going back to bed?"

I laughed. "Well, I could use a nap."

He chuckled and dipped his hand under my skirt and squeezed my bum cheek. "Someone wants a spanking," he whispered in my ear.

"God, yes," I breathed. And the teasing was over. We'd gone from joking and fooling around, to incredibly sexy and steamy. And I loved it. Edward hadn't been too dominating, lately, and that side of him was such an incredible turn on to me.

Edward walked me backwards to our bedroom, his hands still firmly planted on my bum cheeks, his lips glued to mine.

"I love when you wear skirts," he said, against my lips. "I have instant, easy access to this sexy ass."

I giggled. "You figured me out," I said. "I wear them so you have instant, easy access."

He laughed with me and nipped at my bottom lip. "You are such a naughty little girl."

"I love being bad. Because I want you to punish me."

"That's my girl." He pulled my jacket down my arms and tossed it across the room. He smiled and leaned in to kiss the top of my shoulder. "I could taste your sweet skin all day." He licked my neck from my collar bone to right behind my ear. "Every day."

"Ugh, Edward," I sighed. "I love your words." He tugged on my earlob. I groaned. "I love your teeth." He kissed along my jaw. "Your lips."

I reached up to run my hands up and down his arms. "Can I take your shirt off?" I asked, making Edward smile. "You know, for naked day, and all."

He took his hands off my bum and yanked his t-shirt off. I hummed and he smirked. "I think we should make naked day a tradition."

I giggled as he pulled my tank top over my head. "Like, weekly?"

"Yeah, weekly. Every Wednesday."

"So, are you saying," I started, reaching for the buttons of his jeans, "that I only get to see you naked on Wednesday?"

He chuckled. "No."

I took hold of the waist band of his jeans and yanked them down over his hips. "I'm confused, then," I said, trying my hardest to keep a straight face. "So, what makes Wednesday special?"

He smirked at me, before unclasping my bra, and tossing it over the bed. "Three reasons," he said, dipping his head down and tasting my breast.

"Uh," I cried out. I wasn't expecting that, yet.

"You okay?" he asked, his hands back home under my skirt.

"Yeah." I smiled at him. "What are the three reasons?"

"The first is that on naked day, there are no clothes for the rest of the day. At all. It's not just making love, or bubble baths and then getting redressed. No. Clothes."

"Hmm," I said, reaching up and running my fingernails down Edward's back. He flinched and then moaned. "I'm intrigued. But, today is just a trial. If I don't like it, you can have all the naked days you want, but I'll be wearing PJs."

"I'm going to take that as incentive to show you an amazing time."

"I love that." I raised my hands and slapped them down hard on Edward's bum cheeks.

He growled a little, sending little sparks through my blood. I had a feeling that all my teasing was really getting him worked up. He took my hand and led me to the bed. He sat on the edge and patted his thighs. "Bend over."

I flushed from head to toe, so fast, I almost lost my breath. I bit my lip, and did as I was told, lying down across Edward's legs. He used the feather light touch of his fingertips to trace up the back of my thighs. And I went instantly from prickly hot, to icy shivers.

He lifted my skirt and grabbed my panties, yanking them down to my knees. My mind was fighting with nerves and fear, but the trust in my heart won out. "Reason two, Bella," he said, sliding his fingers between my legs and making me groan. "Is that without clothes, we can let our desires and fantasies play out."

One second, his fingers were dancing over my hot, wet skin, and the next, I felt a slap on my bum cheek. I cried out in both surprise and lust. I had no idea why I enjoyed this, but I had a feeling it had a lot to with love and trust.

I loved giving myself to him. I knew he only did this because I liked it, too. He was a gentle lover by nature. He liked to take his time. But, at the same time, he was a giving man, granted every wish I dreamed up.

"Shh," he all but breathed, his big warm hand gently caressing my bum. "You okay, lover?" he asked, his fingers disappearing between my legs, again.

"Uh, yeah," I said, mindlessly running my fingers through the hair on his leg.

"Okay. Up you get," he said.

I frowned and stood up. "Why did you stop?" I asked.

He smiled sweetly at me, and reached out for my hands. I stood between his legs and he wrapped his arms around my waist, cuddling his face to my bare chest. He looked up at my face. "Naked Wednesdays aren't for spankings."

I giggled. "Wait. Wasn't that reason two of why today is special?"

He chuckled. "Reason two is fantasies, and I'm currently fantasizing about reason three."

"Oh, really?" I said, smiling down at his face, and raking my fingers through his sexy hair. "What's that one?"

He kissed my stomach as he shimmied my skirt off. "I'd rather just show you."

"Mm. Sounds amazing." I smiled. "I think I'm going to like Naked Wednesday."


	210. Just a Dream

**A/N - Happy September! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 210 – Just a Dream<strong>

"I can't move," I said, my eyes closed and a smile pulling at my lips. Edward had bent me over the bed, and made love to me, fast and hard. It felt incredible, and I had to admit to loving those rare times that Edward really let go, and got caught up in the moment.

Edward chuckled, his arm thrown over my stomach as we lie naked in bed, his lips dancing over my bare shoulder. "I hear you." He kissed my heated skin, before taking in a deep breath. "I didn't hurt you?" he asked, quietly.

"Edward, baby, you have never hurt me, and I have all the confidence in the universe that you never will."

"Okay." He inched up on the bed and wriggled us around so that my back was to his chest. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," I said, frowning a little to myself. I could tell from the tone of his voice that he had something on his mind. We'd literally spent almost every day together for the last six months. I knew when something was bugging him.

"When I spanked you, you know, earlier, and I asked if you were okay, you said 'um, yeah.'" He let out a deep breath. "I stopped, Bella, because you sounded unsure. Were you okay? Really?"

I rolled around in his arms so I could look into his eyes. I reached up and caressed his scratchy cheek. "I love you, Edward Cullen, so darn much."

He smiled at me. "I love you, too."

"Firstly, baby. Thank you for stopping when you weren't sure. But, you can always ask me in the moment, you know?"

"I know."

I leaned in and kissed his lips. "And don't do it if you're not comfortable with it, 'kay?"

Edward and I had talked at length about spanking. He wasn't really into it, but sometimes, when the mood struck him, he loved spanking me. But, then there were times when he overthought things to the point where he doubted himself and his actions. And it looked like today was one of those days.

He always, always, made sure I was happy, safe and enjoying myself. He really was the most selfless man on Earth. And I knew how lucky I was to have such a sensitive, loving and understanding man to marry next summer.

He chuckled. "I do love spanking you," he said. "I'm comfortable with it, but only when you are."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"Nothing."

"What's going on with you, today?" I asked, rubbing his back. "Are you okay? You're usually way, way more talkative. But, you're doing the whole one word answer thing."

"I don't know. Tired, maybe?" he shrugged.

"Okay." I leaned in and kissed his lips. "Why don't you have a nap? I can go get the cookies in the oven."

He squeezed his eyes shut and reached up to rub his hand over his face. "Can I just hold you for a minute?"

"Of course," I said, snuggling closer to him.

I slid my leg between his and rested my cheek against his chest. His heart was pounding against his ribcage, and I knew there was something else bothering him. But, I wasn't about to nag at him. He would talk to me when he was ready.

We lie quietly for about five minutes, and I could tell from Edward's quick breathing that he wasn't sleeping. Finally, finally, he took in a deep breath. "Bella."

"Yeah."

"I had a crazy dream last night."

I tilted my head up so I could look at his face. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Yes and no." He chuckled, nervously. "Yes, because you're worried about me right now, but you don't need to be. This dream just seemed really vivid, and I can't get it out of my head." He kissed my forehead. "And, no, I don't want to tell you about it, because I don't want you to take it the wrong way."

And, that grabbed my attention.

"Why would I take it the wrong way?"

"Okay, look. I'm just going to tell you. We can deal with the fallout, later."

"Alright," I said. "And before you say anything, it was just a dream, baby. I'm not going to judge you, okay?"

"We'll see."

"Darn it, Edward."

He laughed. "Okay, okay. I dreamt that I walked into our bedroom, which looked like a cheap porn set, by the way, and you and Angela were on the bed having sex."

He raised his eyebrows, waiting for my reaction. And, I laughed. Hard. He looked relieved and laughed with me. "Really?" I asked. "Like we were naked?"

"Oh, yeah. And going at it pretty hard."

I'm sure I was bright red, but I guarantee I wasn't as flushed as Edward. "It's okay," I said, reaching up to set my palm on his cheek. "Don't worry about it, baby. What else happened. Like, did you join us?"

He turned fire engine red, but shook his head. "No. I just sat down and watched."

"You want to hear what I think?"

"Yes."

"I think you dreamt about same sex interactions because of what's been going on with Liam and Tanya. And, then you asked me about me and Ang, and if we'd ever fooled around. That was right before bed. It makes sense."

He buried his face in my neck and chuckled. "You know, Bella, I'm sure any other girl would have freaked out."

"I know. I'm special. That's why you're marrying me."

"Damn right."

I giggled, and scratched his back. "You know you're going to blush every time you see Ang, right?"

He laughed. "I know. And she's going to be here for Thanksgiving. Awkward."

I kissed the top of his head and smiled into his hair. "Am I allowed to tell her?" I asked, completely teasing, of course. I would never betray Edward's trust.

"Yeah. I don't really care. You'll probably have to explain it to her anyway when she asks why I'm acting weird."

I laughed as I rubbed Edward's shoulders. "I'm not going to tell her," I said. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," he mumbled against my shoulder, before placing a soft kiss there.

"So, did you like it? You know, me and Ang?" I asked. Edward just stayed quiet and I smiled. "It's not going to upset me if you did, baby."

"Well, it wasn't so much that you were with a girl, it was just watching _you_. Your sexy naked body writhing around. Your face, the picture of ecstasy." He hummed. "You, Bella Swan, are so damn hot."

I giggled. "Thank you." I kept rubbing his shoulders, and he was getting more and more relaxed. "Baby?"

"Yeah."

"Were you turned on when you woke up?"

He chuckled. "I usually am."

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have helped you out," I said, smiling.

"I was embarrassed," he said, looking up at my eyes. "I wasn't even going to say anything about it, but apparently, I'm not that great at keeping secrets."

I laughed. "Don't keep secrets. I want to know everything that's going on in that sexy brain of yours."

"Um, you probably don't."

I giggled. "Fine by me, but if you want to tell me something, just know that I'm here to listen."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward," I said. "Now, I must get up, put on my sexy lace apron, and get those camping cookies made."

"Mm. Can I watch?"

I giggled. "You can."

"Would you like to watch me play naked guitar while you bake?"

I smirked. "Definitely."


	211. The Goods

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks so much for reading! And don't forget, voting for the Taste of the Forbidden contest opens today! Make sure to vote. I have a collaborative entry in there. The link is on my profile page. Thanks, again! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 211 – The Goods<strong>

"Inch your guitar up. You're covering the goods," I said, giggling as Edward got set up to play his guitar for me naked.

I had just finished getting out my ingredients for oatmeal raisin cookies. I figured that would be a delicious, filling and nutritious cookie to take camping.

"Bella," Edward got out, between hysterical laughter. "You're crazy."

I laughed with him. "I am not. I just think that if it's Naked Wednesday, and I have to walk around wearing a see-through lace apron, with a bare bum, I have every right to look at your naked body." I grabbed my measuring spoons. "It's only fair."

"You're right," he said. "Naked Wednesday isn't just for my benefit. It's your chance get a good look at the lucky guy you agreed to marry."

"Aw. Only you, Edward Cullen, could turn such a risqué activity like a naked day into something so sweet and romantic."

I walked over to him, standing in the door way, and he leaned down to kiss my lips. "I love you so much, baby girl." He kissed me, again. "And you look damn sexy in that apron."

I giggled. "Thank you."

"Will that lace protect your boobs, enough? You won't get burnt?"

I set my hands over my boobs. Edward's eyes opened a little wider and I laughed. "Oh, they're safe. I wouldn't want to damage your favourite body part."

He laughed, reaching out to pinch my sides. "All your body parts are my favourite, silly."

I slapped at his hands, and turned to walk back to my ingredients. He whistled and I laughed, again. "Hey, get busy. I can't bake without music."

He shortened his guitar strap, giving me a perfect view. "Okay. How's that? Good enough?"

"Oh, you Mr. Cullen, are way more than enough."

He laughed. "I love when you flirt. You catch me off guard every time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I always imagine you blushing and giggling when I tease you. Which, is very sexy, too, by the way," he said. "But, when you actually flirt and tease me back, ah, Bella. I love it. You keep me on my toes."

I smiled. "I try," I said, measuring out my margarine.

"You don't need to try," he said, winking at me. "You are so damn sexy all the time. Your cute smiles, your amazing laugh, the way you look at me."

"Aw."

He chuckled. "I love you, angel." He cleared his throat and strummed his guitar. "Ready?"

I giggled. "I'm ready, hottie."

Edward smiled, and started playing a song for me. His voice, god. His voice. He had this honeyed sound to it. It was so rich, so warm. Edward talked about me being sexy, but I knew I had nothing on him.

He was standing in the kitchen buck naked, wearing only his guitar, and singing his heart out. I had to smile to myself. No one was this lucky. No one was this happy.

"You're smiling," Edward said, watching me slide the last batch of cookies into the oven. "Did you like that song?"

I giggled. "A schoolgirl, huh?" I asked. "Sounds like someone wants me to actually get dressed on naked day."

He laughed. "That is one of the single greatest blues songs of all time. 'Good Morning Little Schoolgirl' by Sonny Boy Williamson the first. I'll have to play you the real recording sometime. There's harmonica and guitar, so I'm not really doing it justice, I guess, but you get the point, anyway."

I bit my lip. "It turns me on when you talk about music," I admitted.

"Yeah?" he asked, taking the guitar off of his shoulder, and leaning it against the wall.

"Mm hmm." Edward smirked and walked over to me, slowly. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and pulled him close. "All those little facts and the music trivia. So, so hot, babe."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I'm glad I can turn you on." I giggled and he smiled against my lips. "Why is that funny?"

"I don't know. I just can't believe you're surprised that you have so much power over me," I said, glancing up at his eyes. "You, Edward Cullen, are everything I could ever desire. My heart wants you, my head wants you, my body wants you."

He smiled. "Like, right now?"

I giggled. "I meant, always. I've picked you, Edward."

He leaned back in for a kiss, deeper this time. He pulled back when I started giggling, again. "What?" he asked, a smile tugging at his own lips. "Are you still laughing at my dream?"

"Aw. No." I reached up and rubbed his shoulder, down his bicep. "I'm sorry for laughing, by the way. I think I was just caught off guard."

"It's okay. I'm counting myself pretty lucky for your reaction, actually. You could have slapped me." He set his hands on my bum and started rocking us back and forth, a sort of a messy slow dance.

"I would never slap you."

He chuckled and raised one eyebrow, making me laugh. "Okay, okay. I slap you all the time. But, that's not meant to be violent," I said, slapping his bare bum to prove my point. "I mean it as a sign of affection."

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I love your little hands on my body." He stole a quick kiss. "So, if not my crazy subconscious, what had you giggling just now?"

"Oh, just how you asked if I meant right now, when I said about wanting you." I giggled, again. I adored this man. He was cute beyond words.

He chuckled. "So, you don't want me?"

The timer on the over went off, and I turned out of Edward's arms to get my oven mitts. I set the cookies on the cooling rack, threw off my oven mitts, and reached behind me to tug the ribbon my apron. I held Edward's gaze as I let the apron fall onto the kitchen floor. His eyes darted down my body, before jumping back to my eyes.

"I do want you. Right here. Right now."

"Uh, Bella."

And that was all that had to be said. Edward was on me. His big warm hands moving down my back, over my sides, and resting on my hips. His soft lips making their rounds from my breasts, to my shoulders, neck and lips, and then back again.

And the sounds he was making; all desperate moans and hungry groans. It was like music. He was a musician after all.

I gasped as his guitar player fingers slid lower and lower. My head fell back and Edward was quick to take advantage of my exposed neck. He sucked and nipped and kissed, until I knew for sure he was leaving a mark.

We ended up on the floor, Edward's hot body above me, contrasting like fire and ice with the cold hardwood floor on my back. I was writhing under him, trying so desperately to gain some friction.

"Condom," he breathed. He got up on his knees, but I reached up to pull him back down. I seemed to be having quite the time keeping my lips off of his. He laughed, but pulled away. "Stop stalling," he said, kissing me, again. I loved that he couldn't stop kissing me, either.

I smiled as I watched him reach into the utensil drawer. He rummaged around, his tongue poking out from between his lips, before he pulled out the prize. I was so happy that I'd hidden those suckers everywhere. A girl never knew when the urge would strike.

It was mere seconds before Edward slid inside of me. I held onto him, my arms wrapped tightly around his back, as he moved at a quick, but not rushed pace. Twice so far, today. Naked Wednesday was definitely proving to have some sexy results.

My phone started ringing, but Edward kept moving. "You can call them back," he breathed.

I hummed in agreement. I would never stop Edward in the middle of sex to take a phone call. This was our time.

Hums of pleasure one moment, screams of released ecstasy the next. Edward slid out of me, slowly and rolled us to our sides. He met my eyes and smiled at me. He reached up and brush my sweat dampened hair from my face.

"I'm sorry about that. You know, the kitchen floor."

I smiled, reaching up to run my fingertips over his stubbled cheek. "Don`t apologize, babe. That was amazing."

He chuckled. "Naked Wednesday is turning into Sexy Wednesday."

"Um, what about Wild Wednesday?"

Edward laughed, sneaking another kiss. "Very fitting. I love it."

"Mm. I love you."


	212. Just the Two of Us

**A/N - Happy Monday, Happy Labour Day! Don't do anything today...just read! hahaha! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 212 – Just the Two of Us<strong>

After our impromptu sex on the floor when I'd finished baking cookies, I'd made Edward and I grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for lunch. He was always starving after sex. But, then again, so was I.

After lunch, I checked my phone and noticed a missed call from Esme. "Honey, it's not important," the voicemail message started. "I just wanted to let you know that I've decided on the first book for book club. Call me back when you're free. I love you both, my babies."

"Who was it?" Edward asked.

"Your mom," I said, smiling.

He chuckled. "Thank god I didn't know that while we were in the middle of Wild Wednesday floor sex." I giggled and he smiled. "I love my mom, but when a man is making love to his beautiful, sexy and amazing fiancé, moms do not have a place."

"Very true," I said, before calling Esme back.

She's chosen 'Daughter of Fortune' by Isabel Allende. "I know this book is ten years old, but I've never read it. And it's an Oprah's Book Club recommendation." I smiled. I adored my future mother in law.

And I was excited for her. She was such a dedicated wife and mother, raising three amazing sons and the cutest daughter on the planet. But, now, with Edward engaged and moved out, and Emmett in his senior year, Esme was finally doing something for herself. She was starting a book club.

And I was so proud of her, so happy, that I wanted to be a part of it. It was important to her, so it was to me, too. Esme was an amazing mother figure for me. Before, I had repaired my relationship with my own mother, before Heidi and my dad were even together, Esme had been there for me.

She was a shoulder to cry on, a friend to laugh with, and the most loving, encouraging and supportive woman I had ever had the pleasure of knowing. And she was mine and Edward's proudest cheerleader in our relationship.

So, really, slipping in another novel to read, was absolutely fine with me.

I'd found out that Esme had recruited quite the club. Heidi; Heidi's mom, Mary; the police receptionist, Sue; Alec's girlfriend, and Alice's second grade teacher, Siobhan; and Alice's little boyfriend Mikey's mom, Iris. Vanessa, Esme and myself rounded out the group at eight women.

"I'll pick up the book this week," I told Esme. "I'm so excited."

"We'll meet on a Saturday evening sometime in November," she said. "Before Thanksgiving."

"Okay, sounds great. I love you, Esme."

"I love you, mom," Edward yelled, loud enough so his mom could hear him.

She laughed. "Tell him I love him more. And I love you, too, sweetheart. If I don't talk to you before you leave, have a safe camping trip."

"We will. Edward will take great care me. And I'll feed him, in return." Edward and Esme laughed at the same time, and it made me smile. I really liked how he sat with me to listen to my phone conversations. I think he just wanted to be included. And, honestly, everyone always called me.

The minute I hung up the phone, we went straight to work on our homework. I wasn't normally this obsessive about studying, but I wanted us to have the weekend free. I didn't want to have to worry about studying, reading, writing.

This weekend camping trip was going to be special. Mine and Edward's first weekend alone, together, since the very first weekend we'd moved up here. All the rest had been spent with family, either in Seattle, or back in Forks. And I loved our families more than life, but we were young, and I was really and truly looking forward to this little holiday.

To me, this weekend was about us. Just Edward and I having nothing to do, no homework, no driving, no changing the litter box. It was about hiking, campfires and sleeping bag snuggles. It was going to be an amazing trip. I was actually getting a little impatient waiting for it.

"How's the studying going?" Edward asked, reaching over to rub my bare back. We were both lying on the bed, still naked, doing our homework, at around five o'clock.

"It's going really well, actually," I said. "This is my third day at it, and I think I've read everything I needed to in the text book, I've reviewed my notes, I understand it. I think I'll just go over my highlights on Monday at lunch before the exam, and I'm pretty sure I'll be okay."

Edward rolled in nice and close to me and kissed my lips. "I'm proud of you, Bella," he said. "You're so organized, and you don't even use your planner." He winked and I giggled.

"I know, I know. I'm horrible."

"No, you're perfect, my love."

"Aw. Thank you." I snuck another kiss, because I couldn't resist those lips. "What were you working on?"

"Just biology," he said. "I'm done, too."

"Oh. So, uh, what would you like to do with the rest of Naked Wednesday?" I asked, licking my lips slowly.

He chuckled, and reached up to run the back of his fingers over my shoulder and down my arm. "Well, sexy girl, I have a proposition for you, but I'm not sure you're going to like it."

I smiled. "I'm almost positive that I've loved every idea that you've ever had, Mr. Cullen."

He smirked. "Well, this one kind of breaks the rules."

"What rules?"

"Of today. No clothes."

"You want me to get dressed?" I asked, grinning. "Why, I'm surprised at you, Edward. Not enjoying the view? Have I put on a few pounds?"

And that stupid little comment, only meant to tease him, made the smile slip right off his face. I shut my eyes and shook my head. "I'm sorry," I said, before he could lecture me on how perfect my body was.

I felt his hand on my cheek before I opened my eyes. "Don't apologize to me, Bella," he said. "You never, ever have to, okay?"

"I know," I said, dropping my head down on the bed. "I just don't want you to worry about the weight thing, again. You know, like last month?"

When we'd first moved to Seattle, I had mentioned cutting back on sugar to avoid putting on weight, like I had in my freshman year. Edward was so worried about me, he'd called his dad. Carlisle had even suggested a dietician, but I turned him down.

I was happy with my body. But, like I'd explained to Edward, I wanted to look good for him. I wanted him to always be attracted to me, my body.

"I do worry about you, angel. And, Bella, I know you're probably sick of my saying this, but I love you so damn much. Everything about you. You are my love, my life, my soul mate. Your body is divine, my girl, but it's your heart I love."

I reached up to wipe a tear from my eye, and then laughed at my emotional reaction to his words. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was only teasing you."

"Please, baby, don't make jokes about your body, or your weight. You are perfect to me. And you always will be."

"I'd apologize, but, you know. You told me not to."

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss my lips. "I am sorry, though, Bella. I didn't mean to make you cry, and I didn't mean to darken the mood. I know you're teasing, but Bella. Please, don't do it at your own expense."

"I love you," I said, reaching over to run my fingers through his hair. "Will you tell me your idea? The one that involves us getting dressed?"

"Oh," he said, smiling, obviously having forgotten what we were talking about. "I was thinking that I could take you out for dinner, tonight. You know, get dressed up, go out, have a nice meal that you don't have to cook, and then, maybe some dancing?"

I smiled. "That sounds like a great idea."

"And, honestly, Bella, I don't want you to get dressed. But, as possessive and crazy as this sounds, your body is mine. And I love that I'm the only man that's ever seen it, touched it, tasted it."

I felt my cheeks heat up. Edward's words were as arousing as his body. "I am yours. And I love that. Just like you're mine."

He smiled back at me. "So, that means you want me to get dressed, too?"

I shoved his shoulder and he laughed. "What do you think?"

He wrapped his strong arms around me and snuggled his face into the crook of my neck. He hummed as he squeezed me, and I smiled, running my fingers through his hair. I loved being this close to him, feeling his warm skin against mine.

I was excited for tonight, too. A nice date, just the two of us. We'd be spending our six month dating anniversary in the woods, so tonight was going to be special. I couldn't wait.


	213. Topless, Maybe

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 213 – Topless, Maybe<strong>

"Club Noc Noc," Edward said, as we drove downtown to the Pike Place neighbourhood. "It's one of the few places that will let the under twenty one crowd in to dance."

I smiled. "And you're all about the dancing, aren't you, handsome?"

"Oh, I love dancing with you, baby. Holding your body close to mine, feeling you move your hips. Mm. Yeah. I'm all about the dancing."

I giggled. "How do you find about all these places?"

"The internet," he said. "Where I've learned almost everything I know."

"I believe that," I said, laughing. "Do you remember our engagement weekend, when you took me up to that hotel in Port Angeles? We kissed underwater in the pool, and you told me that you learned that online."

"I will never forget that day, Bella Swan. You made me the happiest man on Earth, and that's the truth, not a cliché."

I reached over to squeeze his hand. "I cried a lot that day."

"I wasn't surprised."

I laughed. "Yeah. I'm a crybaby."

"No, you're a girl. I grew up with an emotional mom, so I kind of get the whole sensitivity and feelings thing."

"It's called love, Edward."

He laughed. "I know, silly girl. I'm just teasing you."

"Are you going to join book club with me?"

"Um, I doubt it." He smiled as he said it. "Isn't it a girl thing?"

I laughed, bringing his hand to my lips. "Well, all eight members of the club are girls, but I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind."

He smiled. "I love you, but I think I'll just hang out with my brothers during book club." He ran his thumb over my hand. "But, if you bat your sexy eyelashes at me, I'd probably agree to just about anything."

"Ooh. I might have to take advantage of that."

Edward laughed as he parked the car. "We're here, sexy girl." He leaned in and kissed my lips. "And have I mentioned how drop dead gorgeous you look?"

I was wearing my new red jersey dress, with the wrap front and the cute little tasseled belt, black heels and I'd pulled my hair back into a twist to show off my dark eye makeup. "Why, thank you. And you have mentioned it. A few times, actually."

He chuckled, looking sexy in grey dress pants and a black button front shirt. "I'm just so in love with you," he said, reaching up to run his thumb over my bottom lip. His eyes were glued to my mouth, and the hungry look on his face was giving me chills.

"I'm hungry," I said, breaking Edward from his spell with laughter.

"Well, then, I'd better go feed you, my love."

He got out of the car, and walked around to open my door. He wrapped his arm protectively around me, and we walked up to the club. It was already after seven in the evening, by the time we'd showered, changed and drove across the city.

The hostess greeted us and checked our ID, before leading us inside the gorgeous, sexy, candlelit room. The atmosphere was sensual and completely set the mood for a romantic night.

"We have a burlesque show featured tonight. Cover is fifteen bucks if you're interested. If not, the DJ comes at nine for dancing." She left us with menus and a shocked expression on my face.

Edward chuckled. "You look so cute, right now."

"What? Oh." I giggled. "Sorry. She just caught me off guard. You know, with the burlesque thing."

"That's okay," he said, reaching over to squeeze my hand.

"Um, so is burlesque strippers?" I asked.

"Uh, I think its singing and dancing in sexy costumes. I think there's humour involved, too. Like adult comedy."

"So, they're not naked?"

Edward laughed. "No idea. Topless, maybe?"

"Do you want to go?" I asked, smiling at Edward.

"Really?" Edward asked, chuckling.

"Yeah. I mean, I know you wanted to dance, but when do you really get a chance to see burlesque?"

"Are you sure?"

I giggled. "Yeah. I mean, I'm shy, but not a prude. I love sex. And I'm learning how to be confident with myself as a sexual being. And you're with me, so I won't be too embarrassed."

"Bella, I just worry-"

"That I'll get jealous?" I finished for him. "I won't. I promise. Maybe I'll even pick up some sexy moves for you."

He smiled, finally, bringing my palm to his lips for a kiss. My poor, poor Edward. He was such a worrier. But I loved that. He was only concerned for me. But, he didn't have to be. I was confident.

"Okay," he said. "But, if you don't like it, or if you feel uncomfortable, we'll leave."

"Deal." I bit my lip. "I'm excited."

He got up from his chair and moved to sit beside me on the plush bench seat. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and leaned in to kiss my lips. "You're such a bad little girl," he whispered in my ear.

If he was trying to turn me on, it was working. He moved his kisses down my neck and started in with the bites and licks. It was like no one else was in the room. Edward had the ability to drown out the world.

"Can I get you two anything? Appetizers?"

Edward hummed into my neck, before sitting back up. He smiled at the waitress, before looking at his menu for the first time. "Uh, I'll just get the pulled pork sandwich and a coke. Baby?"

"Um, I'll take the cheese ravioli with marinara, and a coke, too."

"Nothing for right now?"

"Chips and dip?" Edward asked, looking at me.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Thank you." The waitress left and Edward snuggled right back to my neck. I giggled and reached up to tangle my fingers through his hair. "What's gotten into you?"

"You turn me on," he whispered.

I smiled. I was happy that Edward was proud of me, of my confidence. And I had a feeling that we were going to be in for some crazy, sexy fun when we got home, tonight. Not that today hadn't already been phenomenal.

"How are we going to get up for school tomorrow?" I asked, making him chuckle into my neck. "We've already made love twice today, and by the way your hand is sliding up my thigh, I'm guessing we're going for three?"

"Mm. We are definitely going for three," he said, kissing my jaw. "You are so incredibly gorgeous and delicious and just perfect."

I smiled, and gently pushed him back a little. "Wait, baby, until we get to the bedroom."

"Or the kitchen floor?"

I laughed. "Home."

He smirked, leaning in to kiss my lips. "If I have to."

Our drinks and appetizers came and Edward and I took turns feeding each other chips and salsa. "You look incredible dressed up, but I'm excited to see you in hoodies and wool socks for the weekend," he said, smiling.

"Why do guys like the dressed down look?"

He chuckled. "I love cuddling with you. And when you're comfy, you're snuggly." I laughed, and he smiled. "It's true, Bella. Like I said, I love you, everything about you. You are the sexiest woman, alive, my love. Makeup, or no makeup, dress or sweats."

"Or panties?"

He laughed. "Especially panties."

"Bikinis or thongs?" I asked, smiling.

"Bikinis."

"Cotton or lace?"

"Uh, lace?"

I laughed. "Don't ask me. I'm asking you what you like."

Edward laughed with me, and leaned over to kiss me, again. "Okay, then lace it is."

"You want me to bring lace camping?"

He chuckled. "I'm going to leave that up to you," he said, winking at me. "Surprise me."


	214. Burlesque

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I hope everyone that went back to school is loving their new classes! I'm jealous! haha! Thanks for reading and reviewing, and just making time in your day to check out the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 214 – Burlesque<strong>

"I can't believe we're doing this?" Edward whispered in my ear from behind me. We were standing in line at the door for the burlesque show at about ten to nine. The line was building up, too, so it seemed that this was a very popular show.

"I can. I'm excited."

He chuckled. "I love that you are. It's adorable."

The bouncer took the thirty dollars for the cover charge, and Edward and I walked in to get our seats at a table in the middle of the back room. Edward ordered another coke for himself, and a virgin strawberry margarita for me.

We sat side by side, with the table in front of us. Edward had his arm wrapped around my waist, and was casually tapping out the beats of the background music on my side.

"Hey. Are you okay with this?" I asked him after our drinks came to the table. "I mean, with possibly seeing topless women?"

Edward smiled sweetly at me, and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "It's not something I thought I'd ever be doing," he said, honestly. "Your body is all I'll ever need, Bella. And, I mean that."

"I know you do. And, I love you for it," I said, making him smile. "But, you didn't answer the question."

He chuckled. "The question is if I want to see other women naked? Then, no. I have absolutely no desire to see that. If the question is if I'm alright being here with you, because you want to see the show, then yes,"

I giggled. "You know exactly what to say to me, don't you?"

He kissed me, again. "I hope so."

"You do," I whispered, just before the lights went down.

Edward pulled me closer, so close that our hips were touching. I hoped that he was telling me the truth. I hoped that he was okay with this. I didn't want him to do anything he didn't want to. But, he hadn't refused when I'd asked, so I figured this was okay.

I honestly saw mine and Edward's relationship as perfect, or as close to perfect as it could get. We supported each other, we encouraged each other, but my favourite part of our relationship, was that we tried new things.

We'd tried role playing, dressing up in different costumes and eating food off of each other. We bought the Kama Sutra and tried out a few positions, we ordered a porn video, just to see what it was like, and now we were going to see a burlesque show.

Edward never, ever judged me. We talked about everything, and tried new things, at least once. He was truly the best man I had ever met, and I couldn't wait to marry him, to truly be his girl, his wife.

The show started with a gorgeous woman walking out on stage in a fancy purple dress. She looked like a showgirl from a cowboy saloon in the late 1800s. She had beautiful curly hair, piled high on her head, with a feather pinned to the side.

She was dancing to a provocative song, and honestly, I was captivated. She was the picture of confidence, sexuality and desire. She was stunning. She turned around and pulled the zipper of the dress down her back, and then proceeded to tease us with sneak peeks of her purple bra.

I laughed and Edward kissed my shoulder. I glanced over at him and he was smiling at me. I was fairly certain he was watching me the entire time, so far. He must have been enjoying my reactions to the show.

And, as if I didn't already know that Edward Cullen was the perfect man, he just confirmed it. What man sits in front of a live striptease, but watches his fully clothed fiancée, instead? I fell in love with him, again, in that moment.

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You can watch the show, babe," I whispered in his ear. "I don't mind." He chuckled and then kissed my cheek. I loved him, so much.

I looked back on stage to see the burlesque dancer had dropped the dress and was now parading around the stage in just the purple bra and a pair of matching panties. What I loved the most about her body, was that she had curves.

She wasn't stick thin, but she was proud of that, and she shook her body in ways so tantalizing, I couldn't look away. I had one thought as I watched her. I would love to be able to do this. To dance around wearing nothing but confidence. I admired her.

It was funny. This felt so much different than what I imagined stripping to be like. Or, porn, even. This woman was proud to show off her body. It didn't seem to me that she was an object. It seemed empowering. She had the audience's attention. She controlled what we saw, she controlled our reactions. It was amazing.

She turned around and unclasped her bra, again. I guess Edward was right; this show was a topless act. But, when she spun around, her nipples were cover with pasties. Glittery purple pasties with tassels hanging from them.

I was a little stunned. I'd never seen anything like it. And, then, she started shaking her breasts, twirling the tassels around. And that made Edward laugh beside me. He was probably just as shocked as I was.

I looked over at him, again, and he smiled at me. He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You would look incredible doing that," he said, before sucking my earlobe into his mouth. He ran the tip of his tongue over the shell of my ear and I groaned.

I smiled over at him, giving his thigh a little squeeze. I had no idea how a girl would even move her body like that. I mean, who had that much control over their boobs? But, again, I had to admire her.

And then, she yanked her underwear off. I gasped, thinking she was going to be completely naked. But, she was wearing a glittery, nude coloured thong. So, one didn't even have to use their imagination, really. But it was still somehow classy, in a way.

The burlesque dancer gave us a wink, before running off the stage. The crowd went wild with applause at the show starter. I hadn't known what to expect, but I was blown away by it.

Edward leaned over, again. "You look like you're ready to leave," he teased, winking at me.

I laughed and he smiled. "She was amazing," I said.

"I'm so glad you're having a good time," he said, honestly.

"Are you?" I asked, running my hand up and down on his thigh. "Because if you're not, we can go." And I truly meant that.

"No, no. I'm fine," he said, winking at me, again. "I'm really enjoying watching you, right now. You seem so curious, so inspired." I laughed and he smiled. "I'm just imagining what kind of a show I'm going to get when we get home."

I shoved his shoulder and he laughed. "Nothing that sexy, I'm sure. I think that takes practice."

"You don't even have to try, my girl." He kissed my bare shoulder, again. "You never have to try."

The rest of the show was just as sexy. A dancer wearing satin, her breasts covered only with a feathered boa; a group of girls in black fishnet stockings and sexy garters. It was all fabulous, and I was so excited that we'd decided to come.

When the show was over at eleven, Edward led me by the hand, back to the main part of the bar. It looked like he was headed for the door. And there was no way that could happen. Edward had taken me out for dinner and dancing, and I was not going to disappoint. My boy wanted dancing, so dancing he would have.

I stopped walking when we were halfway through the crowded dance floor. Edward turned around and looked at me, looking concerned at first, then confused.

I smiled at him, as seductively as I could, and pulled him closer to me. "I owe you a dance," I yelled over the music.

He chuckled and stepped in close to me, his hands low on my hips, and pulled me snugly to his hard body. I hummed when I felt just how very hard he was. So, that was the reason for the rush out the door. My boy was turned on.

The DJ's music was loud and fast paced, but Edward just held me close, and we rocked together. He was wearing a lazy smile on his face; his eyes were flicking from my eyes, to my lips, to my breasts. He wanted me. I loved it.

We danced for about twenty minutes, Edward's hands travelling over my hips, bum and back, his lips kissing the heated skin of my shoulders, neck and face. All while his hips, his groin rubbed against me.

Finally, he couldn't take it, anymore. He dipped his head down to kiss my lips. "I need you," he said, his eyes locked on mine, his pupils dilated.

I could only nod my head. I was lost in the power of the unadulterated lust rolling off of my fiancé in waves. I needed him, too. Our night had been filled with all things sex, and it was obvious that it had affected us both.

The half hour ride home was excruciatingly long. "You just had to drive halfway across the city to take me dancing, huh?" I teased, scratching my fingernails up and down on the inside of Edward's forearm.

He chuckled. "I'm suffering, too, lover," he said, glancing over at me. "You are just too sexy for your own good."

I smiled. "Are you sure it wasn't the half-naked women that turned you on?"

He smirked. "I'm sure. You are all I want, my love."

I leaned over in my seat and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. In about ten minutes, I'd be able to show him exactly how much I wanted him, too.


	215. Caveman DNA

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Don't forget to vote for the Taste of the Forbidden contest. Details on my profile page and the facebook page. Voting closes tomorrow! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 215 – Caveman DNA<strong>

**Thursday, October 14**

"It's seven, baby girl. Time to get up for school."

I groaned. "Six hours of sleep isn't enough."

Edward laughed, snuggling up to my bare chest. He sucked my nipple into his mouth, biting down on it lightly.

I cried out, my eyes flying open. I looked down at Edward's face and he smiled up at me. "Good morning," he whispered. "Are you still tired?"

"I'm turned on, now, but still tired," I said, making him chuckle.

"Why are you tired?" he asked, his big, warm hand rubbing the soft skin of my stomach.

"Last night," I said, smiling just thinking about the fun that Edward and I had when we got home from the club.

"Tell me," he said, pressing a kiss to my breast. "Tell me every single detail that you loved. I want to hear you talk dirty to me, Bella."

I hummed, honestly too turned on to be embarrassed. Or, maybe, I was still half asleep, and I wasn't thinking clearly. But I was actually excited to tell Edward what I loved about the night before.

"Um, when we got home, you had your hands all over me. You pressed me up against the door with your body, kind of holding me there, and kissed me, my mouth, my neck, my chest. I love it when you kiss me, Edward. It's like you can't get enough of me."

"Mm," he hummed, before taking a nice slow lick of my sensitive nipple. "I can't get enough of you. You know that I want you all the time. I love kissing you, tasting you, devouring you."

I couldn't help the moans that escaped me. His deep, steady voice, saying such sexy things. Ugh. How much could a girl handle?

"And then what did we do? When I let you move away from the door?" he asked, his hands sliding low on my stomach, but not low enough. I tried to wriggle a little, so he would move his hand where I wanted it, and was only punished when he moved his hand over to my hip. "Focus, Bella."

"I can't," I whined. "I want you."

He chuckled, again. "You can have me, but I want to hear you tell me about last night, first."

"You're mean," I said, pouting, hoping he would cave and just touch me where I wanted him, too.

"I'm not mean. I'm very, very nice. And I'll show you how nice I am, if you'll just talk to me." He kissed my ribs, and I smiled. "There's my girl. I love that smile. Tell me what happened last night, Bella."

"We made love. Now, touch me. Hurry."

Edward laughed. And it as such a sweet laugh for a cruel, cruel man. "I want details, my love. How did we make love?"

"You tell it. As you're touching me."

He laughed, again. "You're so cranky when you wake up. It's adorable."

"I am not." Edward reached up and smoothed the frown lines from between my eyebrows, and I laughed with him. He always had to be right.

"Tell me, Bella."

I let out a deep breath, and shut my eyes, as I thought back to last night. We'd arrived home at around midnight. And after some kissing against the door, we'd started stripping each other, like we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves.

"I unbuttoned your shirt, and you pulled my dress over my head."

"Mm hmm," he said, still humming. Edward had started running his fingertips up and down from my bellybutton and up between my breasts. "It was naked Wednesday, after all."

I smiled, getting way more into this. I was definitely waking up. "You lifted me up, like the bride to be I am, and carried me to our bed."

"Yeah."

"And then, you did the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Oh, yeah? What was that? I can't seem to remember." Edward winked at me, and I smiled.

"You tugged my panties down with your teeth." I giggled just thinking about it. "And then, you had me for dessert."

Edward chuckled. "I did. And you were delicious."

I covered my face, and giggled. "God, Edward. You're so crazy," I laughed.

He chuckled and inched up on the bed with me, before pulling me into his arms. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I said, uncovering my face and leaning in to kiss his lips. "Will we have time for a little fun before school?"

"Are you asking for a quickie?"

I smiled. "Um, I think so, yeah."

"Can I buy you a muffin and juice for breakfast when we get to school? You know, to give us another twenty minutes?"

I laughed. "And I don't have to wash my hair. I just did it last night before we went out. I can ball cap it." I was oh so rational when sex with Edward was involved. "That should give us another half hour."

Edward kissed me, softly at first, but then deepened the kiss until I was groaning. He pulled back, slowly, a gorgeous smile playing at his lips. "So, we're not going with a quickie? It sounds like I get a full hour to blow your mind."

I smiled. "An hour? Aren't you going to run out of things to do to me in an hour?" I loved teasing with him, flirting. He always had this cute smile on his face when I did, a sparkle in his eye.

"Never," he said. He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over me to grab a bottle of body lotion I had left on the nightstand. "How about we start with a nice foot massage?" He sat up and took my ankle gently in his hands. He brought my foot to his lips and sucked on my big toe.

"Ah, Edward, my god," I mumbled as he twirled his tongue around my toe.

"Are your little feet sore from dancing?" he whispered, kissing the ball of my foot.

I smiled, loving the way he pampered me. All. The. Time. "They're not bad," I said. "You're the one that's been jogging. I should be massaging your feet."

I moaned as Edward's dug his thumbs into the arch of my foot. "Guys don't like their feet rubbed."

I laughed as Edward squeezed out way too much lotion and started slathering it on my foot. He just smiled and shrugged, and kept on rubbing.

"Why?"

"Uh, no idea. I wear running shoes a lot, so my feet probably smell, plus they're big and calloused. A man's job is attract females. It's in our caveman DNA. And no man is going to attract a mate if he's shoving his dirty feet in her face."

I laughed. "I am so in love with your brain, Edward Cullen."

He chuckled, moving his massage up to my calves to use up the extra lotion. "Or, I could give you another explanation why guys don't like their feet massaged. One that's probably more rational."

I giggled, loving Edward's fun side. "Let's hear it."

"Well, women love to be touched. Like I can kiss your neck and you'll groan, or your breasts, your hips, your toes, between your sexy legs. But, guys, well, there are some exceptions, but we have one little fella on the brain all the time."

I burst out in a fit of giggles and Edward laughed with me. "No, listen, Bella. I'm serious. If you were going to come at me with lotion on your hands, there is only one place that I can think of where I'd want you to rubbing it."

I reached up and wiped away my laughter induced tears. "Well, did you ever think that if you and your fellow cavemen would let girls rub lotion on their feet, they wouldn't smell so bad?"

Edward laughed, squeezing more body lotion in his hands, getting to work on my left foot. "Honestly, no. That never crossed my mind."

I laughed. "You just want a, um, floral smelling, ah, penis?"

Edward chuckled at my blush, and leaned in to kiss the inside of my ankle. "If it means your little hands are on it, then, yes." He winked at me, before getting up to lie on top of me. He kissed my lips and smiled at me. "Now, I have a good forty five minutes left. Whatever shall I do with it?"


	216. One of a Kind

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 216 – One of a Kind<strong>

"Do you want to pick up something to eat at the coffee shop in the bookstore?" Edward asked, as drove away from the college campus for lunch break. "Or, do you feel like something greasy and delicious?"

I laughed. "Plan B."

"Now, that's my girl." He reached over and squeezed my knee. "How was your class? You know, after you left me."

I giggled. I truly loved mine and Edward's shared Sociology class. "Well, there was certainly not a cute boy to sit with in English."

"There damn well better not be."

I laughed. "Mm. My very own caveman," I said, smiling at the cute look on his face. He honestly looked a little jealous. I reached over and smacked his leg. "Stop it."

He smiled over at me. "Sorry. It's part of the DNA." He shrugged. "Like, I'm going to be honest with you. It's hard for me to let you just wander off in the hallways by yourself when I know there are hundreds of horny, perverted guys walking by you." He frowned a little. "And I know this is 2010 and women can take care of themselves, and all that stuff, but shit, Bella. You're my whole life. It's a whole lot to ask of me not to worry."

"Aw, baby." I was a little blown away by Edward's reaction. I wasn't even quite sure what to say to that. "I'm not asking you not to worry. I worry about you, too, when we're not together."

He smiled over at me. "I think I can hold my own against the horny men."

I laughed, because that wasn't at all what I meant. But, then again, Edward knew that, and was just trying to lighten the mood. "So, every single boy at that college at horny?" I asked, trying to keep things light, myself.

"Yes."

"Every boy?"

"Every single boy."

I giggled. "Well, I love that you want to keep me safe. And, don't worry about being old fashioned with me. You know that I love how you take care of me. That you want to protect me. I think it's romantic and very, very sexy."

"Good." He laughed. "But, I apologize for being an ass about it. I didn't mean to overreact just now."

"Why did you?" I asked, rubbing his hand that was still on my knee.

I knew Edward was a caring, overprotective guy. He always had been, and obviously always would be. It was in his nature, and like I'd told him, I loved that quality. But he'd never really talked about not liking it when I was alone on campus.

"There was an assault on campus," Edward said, honestly shocking me. You didn't really hear about violence on our campus. "A girl got roughed around. I just heard some guys talking about it in my Bio class."

"Oh, my god. That's horrible. Is she okay?" I asked as Edward pulled into the parking lot at McDonalds.

"I guess she's in the hospital. But, god knows what really happened." He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face me. He set his hand on my cheek. "I'm not trying to scare you, Bella. I just want you to be aware of your surroundings, okay?"

"I will."

He smiled at me and leaned in to kiss my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I let out a deep breath. "Thank you for telling me about it. You know, the attack."

"Of course. Your safety and happiness are all that matter to me." He leaned in to kiss me once more. "But, my gorgeous girl, we should go get some lunch. We still have to hit the bookstore, so you can get your first book club selection."

I smiled. "I'm excited about book club."

"I'm excited that you're excited," he said, as we walked inside. "I'm also proud of my mom for putting this together. She deserves this after raising three sons. Some time to do something just for her."

I laughed. "You were all good boys."

"Fairly well behaved," he said, winking. "But, still. I think this is nice for her. She's a very intelligent, college educated woman. She's going to do well with this project. She'll have a lot to say. To contribute. And she's my mom. She's awesome."

I wrapped my arms around him while we waited in line to order. "That's darn sweet, Mr. Cullen. I'm going to have to brag to your mom how amazing you are."

He laughed. "I try."

We ordered our food and then sat side by side on one side of the booth to eat. "So, my camping organizer extraordinaire, what's left to do before we head out to the woods, tomorrow?"

I smiled, before eating a french fry. "Um, just packing, I think. Well, besides loading everything into the car on Friday. We can pack all of our clothes, hoodies, coats in one suitcase. It's only three days, right?"

"I wish it was longer."

I laughed. "How long do you think I can go without a shower?" I asked, making him smile.

"Ah. You're a girl. Girls always smell nice."

I raised my eyebrows at him and he chuckled. "It's me we'd have to worry about. Bears would be coming from miles around to see what the hell was in their territory."

I nudged his arm with my elbow, as we laughed, together. "Edward. We've been together for six months. And never once have you smelled bad. Not once."

It was his turn to raise his eyebrows at me. "Really?"

I giggled. "Really. But, I guess you do shower constantly, now that I think about it."

He laughed. "How else would I have gotten you to marry me?"

"Easily." I puckered my lips and he leaned in to kiss me. "And, just so you know, after three days, I'm going to have prickly legs and armpits."

He chuckled. "Why do you think that bothers me? I've seen you with prickly legs before."

"When?"

"When you had food poisoning and were too weak to shave them," he said, stealing a fry from my tray. "I kind of think it's sexy, actually."

"What?"

He laughed. "It is. It's natural, and it's your body, so obviously it's sexy."

I shook my head. "You are one of a kind, Edward Cullen, you know that?"

He smiled, proudly. "I'm glad you think so. And Bella, I just want us to be together, this weekend, okay? So don't stress if you have a little peach fuzz on your legs. I don't mind a bit."

"I might just stop shaving my legs, altogether," I teased.

"Fine with me."

I laughed. "BS, Edward." I reached up to caress his prickly cheek, while he laughed. He was going woodsman on me for our trip and I loved it. "You, on the other hand, are looking very, very sexy with the beard."

"I'm glad you like it," he said. "It's itchier than all hell, though."

"Aw. The things you put up with for me."

"Your pretty smile makes it all worth it." Yes, I was one lucky chica.

We headed out to the bookstore and I bought my copy of the book that Esme had picked out for book club. Edward read the back while we stood in line. "This actually sounds pretty good," he said, making me smile.

"So, are you joining?"

He laughed. "You know I'm not, but I wouldn't mind reading this when you're finished with it, and doing whatever book club people do with their books."

I laughed. "Good god, Edward. What kind of club do you think this is?" I asked, teasing him.

He shook his head, chuckling, his ears bright red. "I meant highlighting in it, dog earring the pages, making notes in it. Stuff like that." He winked at me. "But, I'd love to hear where your mind just travelled."

I laughed. "What happens in book club, stays in book club."


	217. Coffee and Choreography

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 217 – Coffee and Choreography<strong>

We got back to the university a little early, and I was happy to see Tanya sitting outside Edward's Chem classroom. She got up when she saw us and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you for talking me off the ledge on Tuesday," she whispered in my ear.

I pulled back and smiled at her face. "Anytime. You look incredibly happy."

She laughed, before giving Edward a hug. "I am. Liam is just incredible."

Edward chuckled. "Nephew, here. I don't want to hear the details."

Tanya and I laughed. "Well, I would love to hear them," I said, winking at Edward.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" she asked.

"Uh, we're packing, then we're going to a party across the hall," I said. "But, I always have time for gossip. Do you want to come over for a bit after class?"

"Why don't I just buy you guys some coffee after class? Edward, you can listen to your iPod."

He laughed. "Sounds good."

"Okay. I have to run," I said, standing on my toes to kiss Edward's chin. "Have a good class. I love you."

"I love you, too, angel," he said, taking my hand, and leaning down to give me a real kiss. I smiled up at his face and he winked at me, before I turned to walk down the hall.

I looked back and saw that Edward was watching me. I hated that he worried so much. I hated that a girl got attacked on this campus. I hated that there were crazy people out there.

But, more than anything, I loved that I had Edward there to watch out for me. He was a great man, with a huge heart, and I honestly did feel safer just having him in my life. And, I knew he'd always look out for me. He wouldn't even let me go to the laundry room alone. He was an amazing man, and I adored him with my all my heart and soul.

My last class of the day was fun. I really enjoyed history. And, the prof made sure to remind us to get working on our papers. I decided that next week, when we got back from camping, I would hit the library and get started on this assignment. It would be nice to have it finished before Thanksgiving.

I walked back through the hallway, being a little more observant of who was walking near me, hurrying to get back to Edward. He was waiting for me outside of his class, sitting with Tanya on a bench. He smiled when our eyes met, stood up and walked over to me, wrapping me in his arms.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, squeezing me tightly. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and the sweet, loving gesture made me smile. I knew he was worried about being apart from me, especially today. And to be honest, I didn't feel whole unless I was with him, either. So, this was perfect.

I peeked up at his face. "Good class?"

"Great class. Yours?"

"Also great."

Edward laughed and slapped my bum, public setting be damned. "Come on, baby girl." He took my hand and we walked over to Tanya.

"God, you two are so hot together," she said as we walked to the campus Starbucks. "It's like sex with clothes on whenever you're together."

I laughed and Edward smiled. "Oh, wow. How embarrassing. Are we that bad?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Hey, no one said that was a bad thing. It's beautiful, really. Like anyone that looks at either one of you knows how much you mean to each other, how in love you are," Tanya said, smiling at us. "You are a gorgeous couple. And if anyone doesn't like it, it's because they're just jealous."

"I'd be jealous," I said, squeezing Edward's hand. "This boy is hot." Edward and Tanya laughed. "What? It's true," I said, defending myself.

"It is true," Tanya said. "And his uncle is incredibly hot, himself."

"I don't have my headphones in, yet," Edward said, smirking at us.

Tanya reached in her purse and passed Edward a twenty. "Well, why don't you go buy the coffee, then?"

"Take your money," he said, giving it back. "I'll buy your coffee. What do you want, Tanya?"

"Um, a pumpkin spice latte," she said. "Thanks, Edward."

"Of course. Baby?"

"Um, how about a mocha cookie crumble frap."

Edward laughed. "If I can remember that," he said, leaning in to steal a quick kiss, before going up to the counter.

Tanya and I sat at a table in the corner and she smiled at me. "So, Liam came over on Tuesday night and we talked things out." She shrugged. "I thought he hated me, was turned off by the thing with Sara. But, he thought that he wasn't enough for me. And we were both wrong."

"Not wrong, so much, as learning about each other," I said. "So are things good?"

"Oh, way good," she said, smiling. "I asked him for a kiss, you know, after we'd talked it out, and he, ugh, he's such a good kisser, Bella."

I laughed, loving how she was gushing about him. "Must run in the family," I said, making us both giggle.

"Ew," Edward said, setting our drinks down in front of us. "You're comparing us?"

I laughed, reaching over to rub Edward's back. "Never mind," I said, smirking at him.

"A venti Salted Caramel Mocha for Edward," the barista called out.

Edward smiled. "Saved by the coffee," he said, winking at me, before going up to the counter.

"So, you kissed? Is that all?"

Tanya smiled, widely. "Well, we made out on the couch for a while, but we got interrupted when the Chinese food came."

"Hate when that happens," I said, and she nodded, smiling.

"But as we ate dinner, the sexual tension was out of this world. The way he was looking at me, Bella. Mm. It was like he would rather be eating me."

I giggled. "I know that look."

She smiled, reaching over to squeeze my hand. "I love having someone to share this with. Like, this is such an amazing thing that's happening to me, right now. Having a wonderful, steady, committed man in my life, having a relationship with him.

"And, I mean, I can tell my family about the fact that I'm in a relationship, but I obviously can't share details." She smiled at me. "And I know how many friends you have, but Bella, you are my best friend, and I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"Aw" I said, setting my hand over my heart. "I really value our friendship, too."

Edward came back and sat down at the table, setting his coffee down. "Hang on. You can get to the sex stuff as soon as," he reached in his bag and pulled out a book and his iPod, "I get this in my ears."

Tanya laughed. "How do you even know there's sex stuff to tell?"

"Oh, I have my sources," he said, smirking. He put his earphones into his ears and turned his music on. "Okay. Go wild."

I laughed, reaching under the table to squeeze Edward's knee.

"You think he can hear us?" Tanya asked, smiling.

"I don't think so," I said. "Go ahead."

She smiled widely, licking her full bottom lip. "Okay, so after we ate, without saying anything, I took Liam's hand and led him to my bedroom." Her cheeks flushed a little. "He's such a gentleman. Like he would never actually initiate sex."

"So, did you guys go all the way?"

She blushed and giggled. "Uh huh."

"How was it?"

"Fireworks. There was no talking, just hands and lips and naked skin. And, uh, Bella. It was like our love making was choreographed. We moved like we were meant to be together. I wasn't sure if it was too soon, but as he held me in his arms afterwards, I knew."

She sighed, a wistful smile on her face. "And, I think I'm falling in love with him."


	218. Nurture

**A/N - Happy Sunday! So, toocute24 and I didn't win the contest we entered, but we're very happy with the one shot we came up with. It's called "My Best Friend's Wife," and you can find the link to it on my profile page! Thanks so much for your support! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 218 - Nurture<strong>

"Aw. I'm so happy for you and Liam," I said to Tanya. She had just admitted that she was falling in love with Liam. I sensed, however, that there was something else she wanted to talk about.

She shrugged, running her fingers through her long, silky hair. "But, I'm scared that he doesn't feel the same way. Yet." She bit her lip. "I mean it's so soon for such deep feelings, but this misunderstanding over my kiss with Sara has really opened my eyes. He's not just a fling for me. I want him long term."

I smiled, squeezing her hand that was still clasped with mine. "Well, I can't say for certain, but I saw Liam yesterday morning, and he was walking on air." Tanya laughed. "But, Tanya. You should tell him. Talk about it with him. Liam has very strong feelings for you, too."

"How can you tell?"

"I can tell because he got so upset when he thought things weren't going to work with you guys. He cares about you. And, Tanya, I've learned that honesty is the best thing for relationships. Edward and I talk everything through."

I smiled over at Edward, watching him as he read his biology textbook, his head moving to the beat of his music. "He told me he loved me about two weeks after we started dating."

"Really?" she asked, smiling. "That's just precious."

I giggled. "I know. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Aw. I feel that way about Liam. I love that he is older. I don't know, most guys our age aren't mature. They want to party and sleep around. And, with Liam, he's so grounded. He loves his family to death, he has a job he's good at, that he's passionate about. He's so caring, patient, sensitive, polite. He's committed."

"Tell him that, Tanya. Tell him what you love about him. I think that would mean a lot to him," I said. "And, even though he's thirty-eight, he's still a guy. And I think men get insecure, too."

"I will," she said. "I'm going over to his place tonight. He's making dinner for us. He wants to spend time with me, you know, before he leaves for the Caribbean."

"That's sweet," I said. "Enjoy yourself."

We finished our coffees, and after hugs goodbye, Edward and I headed home to pack for camping. "Did you have fun?" Edward asked, smiling over at me.

"Oh, I love girl talk," I said, grinning.

He chuckled. "Good. I'm glad."

"So, Liam told you that he and Tanya went all the way?"

"Yeah. Guys are worse gossips than girls," he said, smiling. "We'll deny it, but it's true."

I laughed with him. Edward was so darn adorable. "I'm happy for them," I said. "They really do seem perfect for each other. Like, they both want this to work."

"Yeah. I'm happy for them, too," Edward said. "But, right now, I want to talk about us."

I giggled. "Oh, yeah? What about us?"

Edward smiled. "How I want to cuddle with you on our bed and smother you with kisses."

"Aw."

He laughed. "I seriously cannot wait to get in that tent with you for three days."

"What is it about the tent that turns you on so much?" I asked, reaching over to squeeze his thigh.

"Well, my dear fiancée," he said, smiling over at me. "To me, it's that idea of being completely isolated. We're alone, it's private. There are no interruptions. No pizza deliveries, no homework, no phone calls, no neighbours." He parked in front of our building. "Just you and me. Bella, it is a dream come true."

I smiled. "I've never heard anyone make camping sound so romantic."

He smirked. "I'm just special," he said, leaning over to kiss my lips. "I know how much you enjoyed the last camping trip with our families. But, this time, baby girl, we won't have to try to be quiet. You know, when you get frisky."

I giggled, reaching up to rub his chest. "When I get frisky, huh?"

"Mm hmm," he said, smiling like the guilty man he was.

"And you have nothing at all to do with it?"

He laughed. "No. I'm innocent, Bella." He leaned in to kiss me. "You are corrupting me," he murmured against my lips, before taking my bottom lip in his mouth and sucking lightly. "And, I'm loving every minute of it."

His dirty talk was turning me on, but he was so, so wrong about who was corrupting whom. "You're such a liar," I said, biting at his mouth, my teeth scraping at his lips.

He chuckled. "How so?" He ran the tip of his tongue over my top lip, giving it his attention, this time.

I smiled, trying to think of something sexy to say, when there was a knock on the passenger side window. Edward groaned and looked up. Kel was peeking in the window, waving at us. I smiled and waved back.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" Edward asked, sneaking another quick peck.

"Mm. We shall."

Edward smiled at me, giving me a sexy wink, before we got out of the car. I smiled when I saw Dallas, and a sleeping Bryce in her arms. "Some people are trying to raise kids in this neighbourhood," Kel teased, slapping Edward's shoulder.

"Yeah. And, Dallas is doing an amazing job," Edward retorted, with a smirk. "She looks exhausted," he said to a smiling Dallas.

"She is. We just had her at the lake to feed the ducks, and then Kel had her running after a Frisbee, like a little puppy," Dallas said, smiling.

"Hey," Kel said, holding up his hands in a display of innocence. "I was just trying to wear her out for the sitter, tonight." Dallas just smiled and shook her head. She and Kel made such an amazing couple. And I had to smile. They bickered like a married couple, already.

I reached over to rub Bryce's little back. She was bundled up in a little pink sweater, the hood pulled over her red hair. "She's so priceless."

"Yeah, she's mommy's girl," Dallas said, patting her hand on her daughter's leg. "Anyway, I'd better get her inside. I need to tidy up and make her dinner for tonight, before the sitter gets here."

We all walked inside our building together, and Edward and I started up the stairs. "See you two tonight?" Kel asked from Dallas' door.

"Oh, yeah," Edward said. "Do we look like we'd miss a party?"

Kel laughed. "By the way you two were going at it in the car, I'd say yes. It's quite possible you'll sleep through the party." He used his fingers to make air quotes when he said the word sleep.

"Oh, we're not that bad," I said, smiling.

"But, on that note," Edward said, laughing. "We'll see you in a few hours." We could hear Kel laughing as we walked upstairs, and Dallas shushing him. It was cute.

"You're so adorable with Bryce," Edward said to me as he unlocked the front door. "I love you."

"Aw," I said, smiling. "I love you, too."

Edward smiled as he closed the door and pressed my back against it. "I can't wait to make you a mommy."

I looked into his eyes. He was so sincere. He was going to make a fabulous daddy one day. I reached up to set my hand on his cheek. "Not yet."

He chuckled. "I know. But, ah, Bella. I love your nurturing side. It's so sexy."

I smiled, reaching out to take his hand. "How about I nurture you?"

"I would love that," he said, as I pulled him to our bedroom.

I smiled when I found Robbie curled up in Edward's sweater that was laying on the floor. "My baby kitten," I said, scooping him up and cuddling him to my chest. I pressed kiss after kiss between his cute little ears and he purred his thanks to me.

"You're nurturing the wrong boy," Edward said, already lying back on the bed, his hands behind his head.

I laughed, sitting down next to him, and then set Robbie on his stomach. "How could you say no to that face?"

Edward chuckled, reaching down to pet our baby. "I can't. But, daddy would like to play with mommy while the baby has his nap. You know, the nap you woke him up from?"

I laughed, picking up Robbie, and setting him back on Edward's sweater. I pulled off my t-shirt and climbed back on the bed, straddling Edward's thighs. "Okay, daddy. Mommy's ready to play."


	219. What Did I Say?

**A/N - Happy Monday! I hope you all had a great weekend! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 219 – What Did I Say?<strong>

I ran my hands over Edward's chest, and he shut his eyes. "I love when you touch me," he breathed, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Mm. I love touching you," I said, sliding my hands under his t-shirt. "What do you want to take camping, babe?"

"Uh," he said, opening his eyes. "Just some jeans, maybe some sweats to sleep in, some t-shirts, a hoodie, a jacket. That's it, I guess. I'm easy."

I laughed. "No underwear?"

He smirked. "You're such a dirty girl."

"I know."

"Come here," he said, reaching up to pull me to down so I was lying on his chest. I kissed his lips and he smiled. "I love you, sweet girl. Should we skip the party? You know, and get in one last night of making love on a bed before camping?"

I laughed. "Well, the party doesn't start for a couple hours," I said, kissing him, again. "Does it have to be night time for you to make love to me, or would late in the afternoon work for you?" I bit my lip. "Like how about right now?"

He laughed, shaking both of our bodies. "Now would work," he said, his gorgeous green eyes sparkling.

I slid my hand down his side, and rolled off of his body. My hand made the journey right to his crotch and I started giving him a little erotic massage over his jeans. "How's that, my sexy boy?"

"Uh, Bella," was all he could get out. His eyes were closed, and his gorgeous lips were parted just the tiniest amount.

"I'm thinking you might just be ready for a little fun."

"God, Bella. Shit."

I giggled. I loved that I could do this for him. Not just physically, but I was happy with the way I'd grown as a lover, too. I still had my shy moments, but touching Edward like this, pleasuring him, it was so easy now.

I had nothing to be embarrassed about. This was the man I loved, and he was letting me have his body in any way I wanted it. He trusted me, as much as I trusted him. It was such a beautiful thing. So much emotion was tied to these simple actions. It may have taken us months to get here, but now that we had, there was no stopping us.

"Baby." Edward reached down for my hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed at my fingers, my palm, my wrist. "I love your little hands, sweet girl."

I smiled, loving how even in the heat of the moment, Edward always made time for gentle kisses and pet names. "But…"

He chuckled. "But, you're going to make me come in my jeans."

I laughed. "What's wrong with that? It wouldn't be the first time, Mr. Cullen. I know that for a fact."

He smiled. "I want to wear these jeans out tonight."

I laughed. "So, you're giving up sex for fashion?"

He sucked my finger into his mouth, and then kissed my palm again. "No. I'm actually asking for sex." I giggled, and he smiled. "I would rather come inside of your hot, wet body, with you, than in my jeans."

I felt my cheeks heat at his admission. I was sure he'd never something so overtly sexual to me. I was shocked into silence, actually. But, that didn't mean that I wasn't completely turned on by it.

"Shit, baby," he said, setting his hand on my hot cheek. "That came out wrong." He rolled us over, so he was hovering over top of me. "I don't want to embarrass you." He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me, softly at first. Testing me.

He pulled back slowly and met my eyes. "Say something."

I smiled at him. "I want you to come inside of me, too."

The way his eyes widened made me laugh, softly. "What?"

"You're really going to make me say that, again?" I asked, smiling. "I'm going to combust."

He ran his thumb over my bottom lip, chuckling to himself. "You keep me on my toes, Bella Swan."

"I'm glad," I said, sticking my tongue out to lick his thumb. He groaned and it made me so proud.

"I didn't upset you?"

"No. You surprised me, but I love that you can be honest with me, and tell me what you want, Edward. I love that you want me that much. That you lose control of your thoughts."

He leaned in to kiss me, again, a little harder this time, his softening stubble tickling my chin. "I want you, Bella. All the time." He kissed me, again, harder still, his tongue teasing mine, this time. "I'm sorry for the insensitive things I say, sometimes." He was breathing his words across my lips.

"Don't be sorry. You are very sexy."

"Oh, yeah?" I was happy to see a smile back on his lips.

"Yes. But, baby?"

"Uh huh?" he asked, his eyes following his fingers as they ran over my cheek. He was worshipping me, memorizing me. It was so sensual. Just simply erotic.

"You can have me," I whispered. "I want you, too."

His eyes moved to mine, again. I loved looking into his beautiful eyes. They held so much life. But, I could see his thoughts swirling around in them. They looked so serious, a little tense, still.

"Stop worrying," I said, reaching up to run my fingertips softly under his eyes.

He smiled. "I'm not."

"Liar," I said, making him chuckle. "Touch me." I reached up and took his hand, guiding it to my breasts.

He watched his hand, again, as he gently caressed and squeezed my boobs. "Bella, before. I meant that I wanted us to make love. I don't want you to think that I'm using you for-"

And I cut him off with my lips. He was getting a little ridiculous. I knew he was ultra- sensitive to my feelings, so sweet and caring. But, I was a grown woman. I liked dirty talk. And I guess that even though I was feeling more confident, Edward still saw me as innocent.

I felt a tear slip from the corner of my eye. I was working so hard at my confidence, but I guess my blush would always make me seem so naïve, so shy.

Edward pulled back to look at me, again. He dropped his head to my chest, and let out a deep breath. "Should I just shut my mouth?" he asked.

I laughed and reached up to wipe my eyes. "Maybe."

"What did I say?"

"It's not what you said."

"Is it something I did?"

"I just want you to treat me like an equal. You don't always have to look out for me."

He lifted his head and met my eyes. "You are my equal, Bella. Do I not treat you like that?"

"You do. Better than that, actually. I just meant in bed." I sat up against the headboard, letting Edward's head fall to my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair, and tugged at it a little. "In case you haven't noticed, yet, sometime during the hundred times we've made love, I like things a little dirty, a little kinky sometimes."

Edward tried to lift his head, but I kept my fingers heavy on his head, preventing him from moving. It would be easier for me to say what I wanted to without seeing the look of concern on his face.

"I'm probably always going to blush, and I can't help that. But, I wish I could. It feels like a sign of weakness. Like I'm a little girl. Like I'm innocent." I let out a deep breath. "Don't get me wrong, I love that you're respectful of me, but sometimes, it's okay to just let go. To just say what's on your mind. Especially if I tell you that I'm alright. Please, please don't let things keep on bothering you.

"Because, I'm working really hard on my confidence, on growing as a sexual being. And when you ask me five times if I'm okay, it makes me feel like I'm back at the start."

I reached up to roughly rub at my eyes. This was not how I saw our afternoon going at all. And I was really disappointed. But, more than that, in getting out how I felt just now, I had probably really hurt Edward's feelings. And I hated myself for it.

Edward sat up beside me, leaning his head on my shoulder. He reached down and interlaced our fingers, giving my hand a tight squeeze. "I'm sorry," he said. "That wasn't my intention. At all."

"I know," I said, turning my head so I could press a kiss to his hair. "You're a good man, Edward."

"Thank you."

"But, you know what? Sometimes, it's okay to be bad."

He chuckled, softly. "I'll keep it in mind."


	220. Perfect to Me

**A/N - Remembering those lost, September 11, 2001. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 220 – Perfect to Me<strong>

"I'm going to make us something to eat," I said, slipping off the bed. I grabbed one of Edward's t-shirts and slipped it on. "Any requests?"

"Can I help?" he asked, getting up.

But, before I could answer, he'd walked over to me and pulled my body to his chest, giving me a tight hug. "I love you, so much, Bella. I can't even put it into words. Every single thing I do is for you. I just want to protect you. All I want in this world is for you to be happy with me.

"And for you to say that I'm holding you back. That I make you feel anything less than the confident woman you should be, it breaks my heart."

He pressed his face into my hair, and sniffled. I'd made Edward cry. Talk about heartbreaking. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me, feeling my own tears overflow, again.

"Don't cry, Edward. Please. I'm not trying to call you down. I just don't want you to carry so much guilt when you say something erotic to me." I kissed his chest. "I love you, too. And, Edward, I am happy with you. So incredibly happy."

He pulled back to look at me, and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I smiled at his sweet, perfect face and reached up to do the same for him. He chuckled a little in embarrassment. "Can we start over?"

"Like from about ten minutes ago? Or from the start of the relationship?" I asked, teasing. "Because I kind of don't think I can get my virginity back. That was a one time deal, I think."

Edward laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound in the entire universe. I needed to hear it in that moment. He bent down to kiss my lips, so, so softly. "Ten minutes ago," he whispered, before kissing me, again. "But, before we go any farther, can I ask one thing?"

"Of course."

"Uh, sometimes, I doubt myself. Like in bed. I just want things to be perfect for you, so if I ask you, you know, from time to time if what I'm doing is alright, will you promise to tell me the truth? And then I'll let it go. I won't keep asking. It's as much for my own piece of mind."

I rubbed Edward's back, and placed a kiss square over his huge heart. "I'm sorry. I feel like I'm being selfish. Making this all about me."

"No, no. That's not what I'm saying."

"I know. Because you're amazing. But, Edward, if you need to ask, then ask. I appreciate that you told me that. That you opened up to me, too." He nodded his head, looking a lot more relaxed. "And, baby. Please don't doubt yourself. You are the most incredible lover I could possibly imagine."

He smiled. "Don't imagine anyone else."

"Never," I said, and he chuckled.

"Good girl."

"Or bad girl?" I asked, smirking.

He laughed. "Or, a very bad girl." He lifted me up, by the hips and I laughed as he carried me back to bed. He had his t-shirt stripped off of me, as well as my bra, in no time flat. His mouth was all over my chest. He was consuming me, and I loved it.

I was glad that we had talked. This Saturday, the sixteenth, was the six month anniversary of the day that Edward had asked me to be his girlfriend. In only half of a year, we were engaged, living together, and on our way to building an incredible future.

The fact that we could communicate was so, so important to me. And, even though there were some tears shed this time, I think that really spoke to how much we meant to one another.

Edward inched down on the bed and got to work removing my jeans. He kissed me over my panties and we both hummed, together. He looked up at me and smiled. "I love you," he said, his hand running up and down my side.

"I love you, too, baby. So much."

He smiled wider, before gently tugging my panties down. I got another kiss, before Edward sat up and pulled his t-shirt off. "As much as I want to take my time, I need to be with you. Close to you."

"Okay," I said. I kicked my panties off of my ankles while Edward stood up to pull off his jeans and underwear. He grabbed a condom and then flopped in bed beside me. I smiled at his handsome face and leaned in to kiss his lips. "You mean everything to me, too," I whispered. I reached down to stroke his hard body between us, and Edward started breathing heavily.

I took the condom from his hand, opened it, and rolled it on for him. I shoved his shoulder, so he rolled on his back and I straddled his tummy. "You want to be on top?" he asked, his hand cupping my breast.

"I do," I said. I'd just made the argument to Edward how confident I was becoming. How much I felt I was growing. I wasn't just going to lie back, now. I felt like I needed to prove that to him, but more so to myself.

Edward smiled up at me. I could see in his eyes how proud he was of me. "You are such a sexy woman, Bella. My god, baby," he said.

We made love, with me on top, and Edward's hands on my hips. He held my eyes with his the entire time, a gorgeous smile on his face. He was so beautiful. So perfect.

I leaned forward pressing my chest to his chest, my lips to his. "You, Edward Anthony Cullen, are my favourite person on the planet."

He chuckled, running his hand over my sweaty skin. "Wow," he said, smirking. "Even more than Jake Gyllenhaal?"

I laughed. "It was a close race, Edward. But, you came out on top."

He smiled, rolling us over, burying his face into my neck and placing kiss after kiss on my skin, all while tickling my sides. "Now, what was it you were going to make me for dinner?" he asked, while I was still laughing.

"I was just going to make us a salad with what's left in the fridge."

"Mm. Gourmet"

I laughed and slapped his bare bum. "Okay, smarty pants. Why don't you make me dinner?"

"Done."

Edward kissed my lips and hopped out bed, running to the bedroom door, completely naked. I laughed, and I could hear him chuckling, too. I shut my eyes and stretched my arms over my head, a smile on my face.

I was so grateful that Edward was the wonderful man that he was. I could talk to him about anything and he truly listened. He didn't get angry, he didn't walk away. He heard what I was saying. He wanted to make our relationship as strong as it could be. And I felt that, with the type of communication we shared, we would be together forever.

I got up, pulled my panties and Edward's t-shirt on, and scooped up my baby cat. I walked into the kitchen and smiled when I saw Edward making scrambled eggs and toast. I appreciated the effort he had gone through for me.

"Smells good, baby," I said.

"It's almost ready," he said. He turned around and smiled at me. "You're dressed?"

I laughed. "And you're not." I bit my lip, watching the muscles of his bum flex as he moved around the kitchen. "I'm not at all complaining."

He chuckled, looking over his shoulder. "You wouldn't."

"Still want to go to that party? I hear the music starting up," I said, as Edward buttered our toast and plated the eggs.

"Um."

I smiled at his lack of response. I lead the way to the futon, so we could snuggle and eat at the same time. "We don't have to go if you don't feel up to it."

"No," he said, sitting down beside Robbie and I. He brought a forkful of his fluffy eggs to my lips. I loved that he was feeding me, because I was still holding my baby and I didn't want to set him down. I was missing him, already. "We should at least make an appearance. I mean, they actually held the party tonight for our benefit."

He took a bite of toast and I smiled at how caring and genuine he was. "Okay."

"Speaking of okay…" he started, but then trailed off.

"We're fine, baby," I said. "Right?"

"Yes. I'm proud of you, Bella."

"For what?"

"For so many things. But, mostly, for telling me how you were feeling."

"Thank you for listening, babe." I smiled at him. "But, I don't want us to be so serious all the time, either. Like, I think we should go to that party and have a blast, and then go camping tomorrow, and laugh the whole weekend."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. "That sounds perfect to me."


	221. Party

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! You are all amazing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 221 – Party<strong>

"You made it," Kel said, giving me a hug, and Edward a handshake at the door. "I wasn't sure, if you know what I mean." He raised his eyebrows up and down and Edward punched his arm, making Kel laugh.

The apartment was packed. I'd never seen so many people fit into one room. And, honestly, I didn't know half of the people here. But, the music was loud and everyone was dancing, laughing and having a good time.

After we ate, Edward and I had showered and got redressed. I'd slipped on a yellow tank and a grey skirt. I didn't want to go too crazy. I didn't know how long we'd be at the party, anyway. It was just before nine when Edward and I finally made it over.

I had squeezed in packing for our camping trip, too. There wasn't much to pack, and I was quite certain that the majority of the trip would be spent naked in the tent, anyway.

"Welcome, neighbours," Jax said, walking over to us. There was a cute brunette hanging onto his arm. She was wearing far too few clothes, and had her breasts pressed into Jax's arm. I was trying to figure out if he'd ever told us what he girlfriend, Ashley from Montana, looked like, but I couldn't remember.

"Where's the bathroom?" the mystery girl asked Jax. He pointed down the hallway and she scurried away.

"Who's your friend?" Edward asked Jax, wrapping his arm around my waist and giving my hip a light squeeze.

"I have no freaking idea," Jax said, laughing. "She just latched onto me and has been rubbing herself on me for the last hour."

"Ashley would kill him if she found out," Kel said, smacking his brother on the back of his head.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," he said, shrugging. "And what the hell am I supposed to do? Shove her off my arm? I can't be mean to girls."

Edward laughed and shook his head. "Have you tried telling her you're not available? Politely?"

"Uh, no," Jax said, making us all laugh. "I don't want to hurt her feelings, embarrass her, you know?"

I smiled to myself. Men were the world's most interesting creatures. Bizarre, really. In trying to protect one girl's feelings, a girl he didn't even know, he was quite possibly risking his own long term relationship with the girl he loved. Why some men couldn't see the consequences of their actions was beyond me.

Dallas walked over to us, looking sexy, yet cute, in a black and white maxi dress. "Hey, you two," she said, pulling me into a tight hug, first, and then mauling my fiancé.

"Oh, shit," Jax said, looking to his left. His new barnacle was looking around for him, even though he hadn't moved.

"What the heck, baby boy?" Dallas asked Jax, rubbing his back. It was a sisterly gesture, and it was nice to see Kel's girlfriend and brother getting along so well. It was sweet. "Are you with that girl?"

"Hell, no. I mean she's hot, yeah, but I have Ash."

I felt bad for Jax. Being apart from the person you loved was a tougher challenged than it seemed. It was the little things he was probably missing, too. Just her touch, and her smell. Looking into her eyes. Her smile. Holding her hand.

This was Jax's first time away at college. I could imagine the temptation to seek pleasure, even temporarily to fill that void, that loneliness, was incredibly tempting. He was an attractive man, an artist, and there didn't appear to be a shortage of interested girls.

You could almost see the battle going on is his mind. Faithfulness and commitment were fighting with desire and attraction. He was eighteen. He was a male. The hormones alone were probably killing him.

"What do you want?" Dallas asked him. "Sex, now, a fling with a nameless girl? Or a long term, meaningful relationship with Ashley? A sweet girl that's moving away from her family, the only home she's ever known, to go to school with you next fall?"

"You probably lost him at sex," Kel said, chuckling.

"Piss off, bro," Jax said, reaching up to run his fingers through his long hair. He gave it a tug, as if that would help him decide what to do. "Ash. I want Ashley."

"Good boy," Dallas said, smiling over me. "Do you want to dance with me?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Okay," Jax said, letting Dallas lead him out to the middle of the living room.

"Poor guy," I said.

"Yeah, he's been going through hell," Kel said about his brother. "It probably doesn't help that I'm with Dallas, either."

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and kissed the top of my head. "If they love each other, if they want it badly enough, they'll make it work," he said, making me smile. My Edward was such a romantic.

"Yeah. He's a good kid," Kel said. "So, little lady," he said, looking at me. "Want to dance with the handsome host of this amazing party?"

I smiled and peeked up at Edward's face. "Go ahead, baby. I'll get us something to drink," he said, giving me an upside down kiss.

"Kitchen, buddy," Kel called over the music, as he led me to the dance floor. I looked over my shoulder and Edward winked at me, giving me his sexiest smile. It was nice to see him not being jealous so much, anymore. I mean, I adored how protective of me he was, but it was amazing that he trusted me and our friends.

"So, you're pretty popular," I said to Kel as he set one hand on my back, and held my hand in the other. "Look at all these people."

He laughed. "Nah. I just have a big mouth. You say the word party in the right place, and this is what you get."

"Well, I'd say you're a big success."

"Thank you, Bella. I'm glad you approve."

We danced until the song ended. Kel leaned down to kiss my cheek, before running over to grab Dallas from Jax. I turned around to find Edward, and had to laugh when I almost ran into his chest.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said, passing me a can of coke.

"Thank you," I said, taking his outstretched hand and letting him lead me to a free corner of the couch. There was a couple making out on the other side, and it made me laugh. Kel's college party was so much more like the ones I'd seen on TV.

Edward sat down and I sat sideways on his lap. I leaned forward to kiss his lips, and he smiled. "What made you laugh?" he whispered in my ear.

I leaned in to whisper back. "Just this party. It feels like we're in a movie." I pressed a kiss right in front of his ear, and then moved to suck on his earlobe. He hummed and it made me smile.

"Hey. Is this the make out couch?"

I lifted my head and smiled at Dallas as she squeezed onto the couch, right next to Edward. "I guess it is," I said, giggling when Edward pinched my hip.

"We didn't have a chance for girl talk this week," Dallas said, reaching over to squeeze my knee. "I've been hanging out with the boys too much. I need you."

Edward and I laughed. "Well, I'm whisking her away to the wilderness for three days, but you can borrow her next week," Edward said, winking at me. "If I have to share."

Dallas laughed. "You two are the cutest couple. And, I'm taking you up on that."

"How's Jax?" I asked.

"I think he's confused," she said, shrugging. "I just don't think he realized how hard it was going to be to live a couple states away from his girlfriend."

"I couldn't imagine," I said.

"Well, my ex only lives across the city, and he might as well be in another state." Dallas laughed. "But, trust me. That's a good thing in my books. I have an amazing man in my life, now."

"My ears are burning," Kel said, reaching out to take Dallas' hands to help her to her feet. "Dance with me, hotcakes." He grabbed at her bum and she laughed, smacking his chest.

I smiled as I watched them together. They truly were a great match. And looking at them, you'd never have guessed they had only been together for a month and a half.

I turned to kiss Edward's lips. "I love you," I said, making him smile.

"I love you, too, sexy girl." He was running his warm hand up and down on my thigh, dipping his fingers under my skirt. And it was driving me crazy in the very best way possible. He kissed my bare shoulder. "Would you like to dance?"

"I might be all danced out," I teased, before laughing.

"Shoot. I guess I'll have to go find someone else to dance with." He winked at me, and I kissed the tip of his nose.

"It better not be that clingy girl," I said, smiling.

"Never. You're the only girl for me." And for that sweet romantic sentiment, he earned himself another kiss.

I stood up and set my coke on the coffee table. I took Edward's hands and led him away from the couches. "Come on. Let's dance," I said, making him smile. He wrapped me in his arms, and started moving his body against mine. I loved college parties.


	222. Little Robbie

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 222 – Little Robbie<strong>

**Friday, October 15**

"We're going camping, today," Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled, my eyes still closed. I could actually hear the excitement in his voice. Priceless. "Wake up, my love. One more class and then we're hitting the road."

"Can I sleep in the car?" I grumbled.

He chuckled. "God, I love you."

I smiled wider and opened my eyes. "I love you, too. Even though you're a morning person."

Edward laughed and kissed my lips, softly. "I can't help it. I love my life, our life. I hate to waste of a minute of it sleeping, when I could be watching you."

"You're just a big bag of sugar, aren't you?"

He laughed, again. I shut my eyes and rolled into his body, snuggling up to his warm chest, a smile still playing at my lips. "I love our life, too," I mumbled. "But, you wear me out."

"Oh, do I?" he asked, playing innocent. "I have no idea how that could have happened."

I kissed his chest and hummed when Edward wrapped his arm around me, holding me close to his body. "Well, Mr. Dance floor, think about it."

He chuckled again, and kissed the top of my head. "I love dancing with you." He slid his hand down to my bum. "I love doing a lot of things with you."

I giggled. "Me, too. How about, um, Mr. Sex-a-lot?"

Edward laughed. "Mr. Cullen that can't keep his hands off the soon to be Mrs. Cullen?"

"Perfect."

He reached up to run his hand over my head and down my back, stroking my hair. "Well, my sleeping beauty, should we go have a shower?"

"Last one 'til Sunday?" I asked, looking at Edward's face.

He chuckled. "It's camping. You'll live. I promise."

So, we showered, and got ready for school. I dried my hair, put on some super light make up, and pulled my new pink and black long sleeved tee, a comfy pair of low rise boot cut jeans and my running shoes. Edward was wearing a black tee and his super comfy jeans. He looked smoking hot, as always, and I was proud to walk down the hallway with him at school.

"Have a good class. I'll meet you in the library," he said, giving me a kiss in the middle of the hallway. He smiled against my lips. "And then it's camping, camping, camping."

I laughed. "I don't know, Edward. You don't really seem excited enough. Maybe we'll have to cancel the trip this year."

He smirked and slapped my bum. "Get to class." I smiled, and gave his hand a squeeze. I was just turning to go, when he pulled me back for another kiss. "Your ass looks incredible in those jeans."

I laughed and, of course, blushed. "You'll have to do something about it, later," I flirted, making him smile.

He bit the air, growled and winked at me. Mm. Bum bites. "Done. Love you, angel. See you in a couple hours."

And it felt like a long couple hours. My class was boring. So, I went up to the library, and instead of doing my homework, I decided to start Esme's book club novel. I curled up in a chair and got lost in the world of Eliza and her adventures in mid nineteenth century California, during the gold rush. I adored this book, so far. I was so incredibly excited for Esme's book club. I couldn't wait to hear what discussion questions Esme came up with.

"Hey, pretty girl." I smiled when I looked up and saw Edward. "Good book?"

"Great book."

"You look pretty when you read," he said, holding my hand as we walked to the car. "Well, you always look pretty, but you know what I mean."

I giggled. "Well, should I bring the book camping? You know, to turn you on?"

He chuckled. "Yeah."

Edward and I got home, and while I packed the cooler, and hid Edward's anniversary gift in my purse, Edward hauled the sleeping bags, groceries and luggage to the trunk. I also had a little bag of Robbie's supplies; food, litter, toys, for him to take to his Uncle Liam's place for the weekend.

I picked up Robbie and held him to my chest. He meowed at me, and it brought tears to my eyes. "Aw, baby. Uncle Liam is going to take good care of you, this weekend. I'm sure he'll spoil you." I kissed his little kitty nose.

"Oh, Bella," Edward said, walking into the kitchen. He wrapped me in his arms, sandwiching Robbie between us. He kissed my forehead. "Your baby is going to be fine. How about this? We'll hit the pet store on Sunday when we get back to Seattle, and we'll buy little Robert a whole pile of toys."

I smiled up at Edward. "I love that. Thank you." I shook my head at myself. "I don't know why I started crying. I mean we've left him before." I shrugged. "He just meowed at me."

"It's okay, honey." He lifted my chin and kissed my lips. "No one likes goodbyes." I smiled and he kissed me, again. "How about, on Sunday, when we get back, I'll take you to the lingerie store and buy little Bella a whole pile of bras and panties?"

I giggled and spanked his bum. "Why does this feel like a present for little Edward?"

"Little Edward loves lingerie," he said, smirking at me. "Come on, baby girl. Let's go drop our baby off at the sitter's, get some lunch in that sexy tummy of yours, and head out to the woods."

"Okay. I'm excited."

"Me, too, Red Riding Hood." He winked. "God, I can't wait to get you in that tent." He kissed my nose. "Did you pack condoms?"

I laughed. "Lots."

"Good girl."

So, I packed Robbie in his carrier and Edward and I headed down to the car. I laughed at how full he'd packed it. It looked like we were running away permanently. Edward held my hand as he drove to Liam's.

"Hey, kids," Liam said, kissing both of us on the forehead. "Where's my nephew?" he asked, taking the kitty carrier from me. He held it up and made kissy faces at Robbie. "Are you hungry? I was pissing around in the kitchen and made some veggie soup."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "We can just grab something on the way out of town. You know, if you're saving that soup for Tanya."

Liam laughed. "I made lots. She's coming over tonight for dinner."

"So, we're the guinea pigs?" Edward teased, taking the carrier back from Liam and pulling Robbie into his arms. The way he was rocking the kitten, patting his little back, you'd think Robert was a human baby. It was a sweet moment. I knew Edward was going to miss Robbie as much as I was.

"You are the guinea pigs," Liam said. "Come to the kitchen. Eat."

Edward's phone rang. It was Emmett. "I'll be right there," he said, sitting on the couch to talk to his brother. I assumed Emmett wanted to talk to his big brother before his first away game of the football season. I really wished we could be there for him, but Edward was right. It would be way too much driving for us.

I followed Liam and hummed at the smell of his lunch. It was incredibly fragrant.

"You okay, Bella?" Liam asked, softly, looking at my red eyes. "Not wanting to go camping?"

I smiled. "It's the kitten," I said, shrugging. "Hard to leave my baby."

"Ah. He'll be good, honey. Tanya will probably be here all weekend, too. So, Robbie will get all the girl snuggles he needs."

I laughed. "I'm glad. But, are you sure we're not imposing. I mean, you're leaving on Monday, and now you have a kitten interfering in your time with Tanya."

"The cat sleeps a lot, doesn't he?" Liam asked, smirking.

I laughed. "Oh, yeah."

"Then, I have a feeling the two of us will get along just fine," Liam said.

"You will. But, he's really cuddly in the mornings. Like, he loves a good snuggling before you leave him for the day."

"Hug the cat. Check."

"Oh, and he's weird about his litter box. He likes it cleaned right away, or he doesn't want to use it."

Liam chuckled. "Scoop the poop. Check."

I giggled. "And he likes when you mash up his food with a fork."

"Does he need fine china?"

I passed him Robbie's travel tote bag. "Nope. He's not that spoiled. Everything he needs is in here."

"You're going to make a fabulous mother one day, you know that?" Liam said, making me smile, because Edward told me that all the time. "Don't worry about him. I'll make sure he's spoiled."

"Thanks, Liam. We owe you."


	223. Itinerary

**A/N - Happy Friday! The weekend is almost here! Thank you all so much for reading and for your amazing reviews! You never fail to make me smile! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 223 – Itinerary<strong>

"How's Emmett?" I asked Edward as we drove down the highway.

"He's excited for the game, tonight. I guess Rose is driving her parents' car to the game with Jazz and Maria in tow."

I laughed. "That's sounds like fun. But, how is he, really? Still coping okay with the news that he's not going to be a daddy, yet?"

"Uh, yeah. They're still having sex."

"I'm not surprised," I said. "Rose and Emmett are so incredibly in love with one another. They've been through a lot, together."

"I was surprised, actually," Edward admitted, chuckling at himself. "Not at Em, because that kid is horny all the time, but I thought Rose might be too scared, you know?"

"Being horny all the time must be a Cullen trait," I teased, squeezing his leg.

Edward laughed, the smile wide on his face. "Touché."

"But, seriously, Edward. I think Rose and Emmett are it for each other. I think they want what we have."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You are your brother's role model. For both of them, actually. They look up to you. They want to be like you." I smiled over at his beautiful face. "You are such an amazing influence on the boys. You treat me so well, with love and respect, and they see that. They emulate that."

Edward smiled and it made me happy. "You are an amazing woman, Bella Swan. You know that?"

I smiled back at him. "Aw," I said, making him laugh. "So, enough about the rest of the world. Where are you taking me?"

Edward laughed. "You noticed we're heading east, huh? The exact opposite direction we drive when we go home to Forks."

"I did notice. I've never been this way before."

"Well, my love. We're heading to Lake Wenatchee."

"Wen-at-chee?"

He chuckled. "Yup. It was named for the Wenatchee Indians that hunted, gathered berries and fished in the area."

I giggled. "I love when you get all sexy smart on me."

He laughed hard at that. "Sexy smart, huh? Wait until you hear about the fur traders, pioneers and the railroad."

"Mm. I might need to change my panties."

Edward's expression made me laugh so hard, I almost peed my pants. His eyes were wide and looked both shocked and turned on at the same time. I loved teasing him. It was way, way too fun.

"Baby, I need a bathroom break."

"Are you going to pee in my car?"

"Maybe."

"Hang on." He pulled into a small gas station and walked me to the bathroom like the gentleman he was. He bought us junk food for the rest of the trip.

"How much longer?" I asked when we were back on the road, popping a gummy worm into his mouth.

He smiled. "Anxious to get in the tent, too, I see."

I giggled. "Maybe."

"It's two hours from Seattle. We'll be there in about forty five minutes." He glanced at his watch. "About two thirty."

"Yay. Can you believe we're finally doing this?"

"It seemed to take forever, didn't it, angel?"

"It did." I grabbed his hand and brought it to my mouth to kiss his fingers. "So, Mr. Park Warden," I said, making Edward laugh. "Hey. That was supposed to be sexy."

He was still smiling. "It was incredibly sexy." He looked at me and winked. "What were you going to ask?"

"Oh, um. What's on the itinerary for the rest of the day?"

Edward smiled. "Oh, I just thought maybe we'd set up camp, get organized. Maybe make a fire, cook some dinner."

"Sounds good. And what about after that?"

"Oh, well, I thought maybe we'd go for a nice walk along the shore line of the lake."

I giggled. "Come on. Get to the good stuff."

He laughed with me. "You want the dirty talk, huh? Well, too bad. That's the itinerary. A walk and then straight to bed." He was so gorgeous when he teased me. His cheeks were lightly flushed. I was having so much fun already.

"Straight to bed? So, I guess you won't see what I brought to sleep in."

He chuckled. "Well, I suppose I could change the itinerary."

"Anything for panties, huh?"

"You know me so well."

We got to the campground and I quickly found out how amazing my fiancé was. There were bathrooms. No showers, but toilets that actually flushed, and sinks with ice cold water. I could make this work.

"I love you," I said, running out of the bathroom and into Edward's arms.

He chuckled. "Is this what girls usually say after they pee?"

I slapped his bum. "There's a sink."

"Yeah." He smirked. "I thought you'd like that."

So, we found our campsite. The tenting area was set up in loops in the trees. Each site was fairly isolated from the others, with its own fire pit, picnic table and parking spot, as well as a flattened dirt area to set up your tent. As we drove in, I was excited to see that there were only about three other tents set up. I think camping late in the season definitely had its perks.

I helped Edward lay down the tarp, unroll the tent and then sat back to watch him hammer in the pegs. He was so sexy in the wilderness. All sweat and muscles. Strength and power. I was way, way too turned on.

"Would you like the grand tour?" Edward asked once the tent was set up and the air mattress was filled. I took his hand and followed him inside. Being so tall, he dropped to his knees and I followed suit. "Okay, so this is the bedroom," he said, making me giggle.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"A very comfortable bed, warm double sleeping bag. An extra quilt on top for warmth." He pointed to our suitcase. "And there's the closet. Very handy. You know, having it so near to the bed for those chilly mornings."

"Sold," I said, smiling. "You should look into real estate. You could sell me anything."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist. "So, would you like to lie down on the mattress. See if I filled it with enough air?"

I giggled, leaning in to kiss Edward's lips. "Should I check if it's too hard? Too soft?"

Edward groaned. "I love your sexual innuendos."

"Oh?" I teased. "I was talking about the mattress. Really."

Edward pinched my side and I wriggled out his reach. I crawled on the air mattress and lied down on my stomach. "Mm. I could sleep right now."

Edward walked over on his knees and set his hand on my bum. "You're just trying to tease me with that perfect ass, aren't you?"

I smiled and looked over my shoulder at him. "I was hoping you hadn't forgotten your promise."

His smirk, combined with the mischievous sparkle in his eyes, made for a deadly combination. "Oh, yeah? And what promise was that?"

"Bum bites."

He laughed and squeezing my bum. "I don't think I would have said that."

I giggled, dropping my head on the mattress. "Yes you did."

He spanked me, before straddling my legs. "I would have said something like, uh, 'I want to sink my teeth into that sexy ass.'"

"Mm. I love that, more. Do it."

"What about dinner?" he asked, holding back a laugh.

"It can wait. I can't."


	224. Animal

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I'm so excited that Edward and Bella are camping! I hope you all enjoy it, too! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 224 – Animal<strong>

Edward lied down, his head resting on my bum cheek. "What are you doing?" I asked, smiling.

"Enjoying the view up close."

"You really like my bum?"

"I love your ass, sexy girl." He ran his hand over the bum cheek that he wasn't resting his head on. "Can I take these jeans off?"

"Why, Edward. It seems you've gone animalistic on me."

He laughed. "I am in the woods."

"Well, then, I guess that's the only excuse you need."

"Roll over, baby girl." I did what I was told, and rolled over so Edward could take my jeans off. He had me unzipped and my jeans to my knees before I'd even blinked. "Satin," he breathed, reaching up to caress the silky fabric of my panties.

I hummed, loving when he touched me like that. He leaned in to kiss me on the hipbone. The ink of our temporary tattoos had long since washed away. "When are we getting our tattoos?"

Edward smiled against my bare skin. "When do you want to get them?"

"Before Thanksgiving," I said. "I can't wait. Plus I want to show Angie when she comes to visit."

He chuckled. "And here I thought that tattoo was for my eyes only."

"Well, you'll probably be the only boy that sees it."

"Probably?" he asked, pulling up my shirt, and tickling my stomach. "I'd better be the only boy looking at you naked hip."

"I love it when you get jealous."

He laughed as he sat up to pull my jeans off my legs, knocking my flip flops off of my feet. "I love that you love that." He kissed the inside of my ankle. "Now, let's roll you over so I can see that ass."

I giggled. "Stop saying ass."

"Never," he said, using my hips to roll me back onto my stomach. "Shit. Bella. You wore a black satin thong camping?"

I laughed. "Maybe."

"I love you for doing that for me." He pressed a kiss on my left bum cheek. "But, my love, I'm going to have to take it off." He kissed the right side. "You know. For your own comfort."

I giggled. "You're such a saint."

"I am." He gently tugged my panties, so slowly, too slowly, down my legs and off of my feet. He hummed and I smiled at him over my shoulder. He brought his hand up and over my bum. Caressing my skin. "I've been waiting all day for this moment."

"What are you going to do with it?"

Edward smiled, and leaned in to bite my bum. "This."

"Ah. Edward." I dropped my head forward on the air mattress. He was actually biting my bum. Hard, then soft, then giving me kisses and even soft licks. It felt so incredibly amazing. He was consuming me, worshipping me. You wouldn't think it would be, but it was such a romantic moment.

"God, Bella," he breathed. "I can't get enough of you. Roll over, baby. I want to taste you, lover."

Edward had me moaning and crying out in absolute pleasure. We were in the wilderness, but there were other campers, so I hoped I wasn't bothering anyone. But, even if I was, Edward was going to have to take the blame. He was just way too darn talented.

Edward smirked as he inched up on the mattress beside me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling my body close to his chest. "Are you finally satisfied," I asked, smiling up at his face. I reached up and ran my fingers through his soft beard.

He smiled. "For now. Are you satisfied?"

I smiled back when he turned his head to kiss my palm. "For now."

He chuckled. "I think you scared away all the wildlife."

I slapped his chest and he laughed. "I did not."

"Hey. That's a good thing. I'll just keep pleasuring you, and we won't have to worry about bears." Edward smiled, leaning in to kiss my lips. "It's a win/win situation. Really."

"I know we're in the forest, but what about the other campers?" I asked, scratching Edward's beard.

"That feels good," he said, rubbing my back. "But, uh, I didn't see cars by those tents, so I'm assuming that they've gone out for the day. Fishing, boating, shopping in the nearby towns. Plus we're about eight sites down from them. I want to hear you scream, lover."

I smiled. "Deal. Now what's this about shopping?"

Edward laughed. "Oh, no. I said the s-word."

I giggled. "I'm not that bad."

"You're camping. No stores."

"That's mean," I said, smiling at his shining eyes.

"It's not mean. How are you going to go shopping? You seem to have lost your pants," Edward said, smirking at me.

I couldn't stop laughing. This was the best camping trip ever. The best day, ever. "Yeah, that is strange, Edward. I wonder where they went."

"No idea," he said. He looked so light, so relaxed. He was as happy as I was. "But, my dear Bella, maybe we should get that shirt off of you. You know, so you match."

"Maybe we should get your clothes off, too. You know, so you match me."

"Done," he said, yanking his shirt up.

We stripped and then made love, breaking in the air mattress for the first, and most definitely not the last time this weekend. "I'm hungry," Edward murmured into my shoulder.

I giggled, rubbing his back. "I'd better feed you, then, my hungry, hungry man."

"You want roasted hotdogs?" he asked, peeking up at my face.

"Yeah. And, I'll make some sliced potatoes in foil."

"That sounds good," he said, but neither of us moved. He laughed. "I'm starving."

"Me, too," I said.

"Why aren't you getting up, then," Edward asked, making me laugh.

"Because you're heavy, and you're lying on top of me."

"I'm not heavy. I'm just big boned."

I laughed until I cried. Edward was laughing with me, obviously because my laughing was contagious. When I finally got control of myself, Edward smiled at me, kissed my lips, then smiled again.

"You are so incredibly gorgeous when you laugh, Bella."

"Aw. So are you," I said. I rolled over to grab my camera from my purse and then passed it to Edward. "Hold it up. Get some pictures of us together."

"It's okay that we're naked?"

I smiled. "I meant pictures of our faces, dirty boy."

"You gave me the camera. I'll take the pictures I want."

"So, all of our vacation photos are going to be of my boobs?" I asked, smiling. Honestly, I didn't care if they were. I was having the time of my life.

"We'll take a nice one for our moms," he said, pointing the camera up at our faces. We smiled and he snapped the picture. "And, a sexy one for your fiancé." He pointed the camera lower and got our chests.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella. I'm having an amazing time, already."

I smiled. "Me, too."

We got up and got redressed. I pulled on some cute sweats, a bra, and Edward's hoodie, and he slipped on some khaki shorts and one of his plaid flannel shirts, leaving a few buttons undone, and rolling the sleeves.

"Now we look like we're camping," he said.

"The sex hair completes the look, huh?" I asked, making him laugh.

"Oh, yeah."


	225. Romance

**A/N - Happy Sunday! More camping fun! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 225 – Romance<strong>

"You sure you only want one hotdog?" Edward asked. He was holding the three pronged branch he'd found in the woods over the fire, cooking two hotdogs for himself, and one for me. "I can always go grab another stick."

"That's good," I said. "I want to save room for s'mores."

He chuckled. "Always going for the sweet stuff?"

"Well, I am marrying you," I said, dividing the potatoes between two paper plates.

Edward laughed. "True. I am pretty sweet," he said, bring the slightly crispy hotdogs over to the picnic table. "This is a nice meal."

I smiled. "It is. But, it's not really the food that I'm enjoying the most," I said, before taking a bite of my hotdog.

"Yeah. I am pretty amazing company." I covered my mouth with my hand while I giggled. Edward laughed. "Or did you mean the fresh mountain air?"

"I did mean you."

"Oh, good." He leaned over the table to kiss my lips. "You're my favourite part, too."

We finished dinner and Edward slapped my bum while I was bent over the shopping bags trying to find the graham crackers. I turned around and smiled at my handsy fiancé. "I can't find them. I'm sure I packed them, Edward." I pouted out my bottom lip. "I want a s'more."

Edward pulled me into a hug. "We can run to town, pick up a box?"

"No. You said no stores."

Edward laughed, kissing the top of head. "I was just teasing, baby. I'll take you shopping tomorrow if you want to go."

I tipped my head back, resting my chin on Edward's chest, and looked up at his face. "I don't want to go."

He smiled. "Your mind is an enigma," he said, winking at me, making me laugh. "We can still roast marshmallows, baby."

"Okay. Um, one more look," I said, turning to look in the bags I packed.

"Let me help," Edward said, looking through the grocery bags with me. "What if we used these?" he asked, a devilish smirk on his face.

"Oatmeal cookies?"

"Yeah. It would be the ultimate dessert. A melted marshmallow and a square of chocolate squished between two oatmeal cookies."

"That does sound good," I said, making Edward smile. "Probably really, really high in calories, though."

"Oh, we're going to need those calories this weekend. Trust me on that."

I giggled. "I do trust you."

"Good girl."

And that was how the most delicious dessert on the planet was invented.

"Oh, god, Bella," Edward said, licking his fingers.

I giggled, taking another sticky bite of my cookie s'more. "It's so good," I mumbled.

"As good as sex with me?"

I laughed harder. "Maybe better."

"You take that back, Isabella Marie," Edward said, an adorable smile on his face.

"Nope."

He gasped, looking offended. "That's it." He got up and ran around the table at me. I screamed as he lifted me up and carried me back to the tent. I giggled, grasping onto my s'more, as he set me on the mattress, straddling my thighs.

"I'm going to have to confiscate that," he said, holding onto my wrist and pulling my s'more towards his lips. "It's my direct competition."

"No," I cried out, giggling, struggling to get the s'more in my mouth. "Edward."

Edward laughed, easily overpowering me. He snuck a little bite of my cookie, before letting go of my arm. I frowned at him, playfully, and popped the rest of my dessert in my mouth.

"Mm," I hummed, shutting my eyes, as I chewed.

He laughed. "Bella."

"What? It's good," I said, giggling.

"I'm feeling the need to prove to you how much better I am than a cookie."

"You're jealous."

"I am." He lifted my hand to his lips and sucked my fingers, one by one, into his mouth.

"Uh, baby," I breathed. His mouth on me, even somewhere as innocent as my fingers, was enough to drive me wild.

"Hmm. I'm not sure the cookie got that reaction."

I giggled and Edward laughed with me. "You are so, so much better than a cookie," I said.

Edward held his arms up in the air. "Woo."

I laughed. "Get down here. I want to kiss you."

"Me, or you just want to taste the s'mores I just ate?"

"You're making me laugh, too much. I have to pee, now," I said.

"Hold it," he said, lying down beside me and kissing my lips.

"I can't." I kissed him back. "Really."

"Okay," he said, sitting up. "You put the food in the trunk, I'll put out the fire, and we'll run to the bathroom."

"I'm sorry." I rubbed his back. "I wish I could hold it."

Edward smiled at me. "Don't apologize for having for pee." He stole another kiss. "Come on."

We packed away the food, and Edward ran down to the river to get a bucket of water for the fire. "Baby. Let's hurry to the bathroom. The sun is starting to set and the river looks phenomenal."

"I thought we were camping at a lake?" I asked, as Edward and I walked quickly to the camp bathrooms.

"We are. But the river leads off the eastern point of the lake."

"Mm. More sexy info from Warden Cullen."

Edward laughed, kissing my lips. "Go pee. I'll be right outside the door."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

I giggled and slipped into the bathroom. When I came out, Edward was right there. I loved how safe he made me feel. I knew, without a doubt, that he would do anything to protect me.

"Don't you have to pee?" I asked.

"I do. Come in the bathroom with me."

"Edward," I whined. "I can't go in the boys' bathroom."

He chuckled. "No one would complain, trust me. Just come with me. I don't want to leave you out here alone. It's getting late."

"Are you sure?"

Edward took my hand and led me into the boys' bathroom. "Bella. You've seen it all."

"Fine," I said, standing just inside the door. I finger combed my hair, looking in the mirror, while Edward used the bathroom.

"Are you scarred for life?" Edward asked, washing his hands, smiling at me in the mirror.

I laughed. "No." He raised his eyebrows. "Okay, a little."

We both laughed, as we walked back to our campsite. Edward grabbed a blanket and my camera, and we headed down to the water. "Oh, baby. It's gorgeous," I breathed, looking at the pinks and oranges of the sky behind the mountains. I snapped a picture to show my dad.

Edward reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Breathtaking," he whispered. He leaned in and kissed my cheek, my jaw, my neck. His hand, warm on my hip.

"You're missing it," I said, raking my fingers through Edward's soft hair.

"I saw it. There is something more beautiful sitting right beside me."

I smiled. There was nothing more romantic than sitting on a blanket by the cool water with the man I loved. A sunset painting the sky, being surrounded by nature, clean air and the songs of the birds on the water. Yeah. This was romance at its finest.


	226. Hot and Cold

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 226 – Hot and Cold<strong>

"I'm cold," I whined, cuddling closer to Edward in our sleeping bag.

After making out under the sunset, Edward and I had quickly hurried back to camp. It was pitch black outside and we hadn't thought to bring a flashlight down to the shore. We'd climbed in the tent and bundled up against the growing chill in the air.

"You're wearing long underwear, sweatpants, two tank tops and my hoodie, plus a pair of my wool socks," Edward said, chuckling to himself. "I think it might just be impossible for you to be cold."

He teased, but he pulled me closer to his warm body. I pulled the hood over my head and pulled the strings, so just my face peeked out. "You're not cold?" I asked.

Edward smiled, tapping my nose. "I'm not. I have a hottie under the covers."

I giggled, pressing my cold nose against Edward's cheek. "Warm me up."

He laughed. "You're wearing way too many layers. I can't get at your body to properly warm you."

"Oh, come on. You're a smart guy. Figure something out."

"What did you put in those cookies you baked?" he asked, smiling against my cheek. "Catnip?"

I giggled. "Maybe. You're little kitty is turned on." I kissed his lips, before I started purring.

He laughed. "You're so sexy, baby."

I nipped at his bottom lip. "I want you, Cullen."

"Shit, Bella." He squeezed my bum and I pushed my hips closer to his.

"Do you not want me?" I asked, even though what I was feeling against my leg was making me a liar.

"I always want you, lover." He kissed my lips. "Do I have your permission to remove a layer or two?"

I giggled. "Yep."

"Or," he said, sliding his hand into the back of my sweats. I giggled. Edward was always so resourceful. He slid his hand around, over my bum cheek, my hip, then down between my legs. My giggles turned to groans.

"Oh, god. Edward." His fingers were magic.

"How's that? Feel good, baby girl?"

I whimpered, sliding my hands under Edward's sweatshirt, up and over his strong back. His skin was so hot, such a sharp contrast to the freezing cold air surrounding us in the tent.

"Come on, sexy," he breathed, before kissing my lips. He hummed. "The sounds you're making, Bella."

I squeezed my eyes shut, and Edward caught my moan with his mouth. He brought his hand up and sucked on his fingers. My eyes widened. "Did you just do that?" I asked, giggling a little. It was really, really dark.

Edward chuckled. "I did. You are delicious." He kissed my lips. "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Edward chuckled. "I'd go right under the covers to taste you, but you're so bundled up."

I kissed him, again. "I liked that. Can I return the favour?"

"I'd rather shimmy your forty pairs of pants down over your hips and make love to you."

I giggled. "Forty pairs?"

Edward chuckled. "Thirty? It's like you're wearing a chastity belt. Trying to keep me out, or something."

I kissed his lips, over and over, smiling so widely my cheeks hurt. "I'm sure my dad would like that."

"I'm sure he would," Edward agreed. "But, if he wants to be a grandpa one day, we're going to have to practice."

"You're so logical."

"I know." He kissed me again. "So logical, I'm not wearing underwear."

"Oh, yeah. I have a condom in my pocket," I said, making Edward laugh.

"So do I."

I giggled and pressed my forehead against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Are you having fun?"

"I'm having the time of my life."

"Good. So am I."

"Should we burn some of those s'mores calories?" I asked, making Edward laugh, again.

"We should. Even though I'll be making love to a stuffed animal."

I laughed. "I'm not that bundled up."

"All I can see is your nose." He kissed the end of my nose. "But, it is adorable."

"I don't want to be cute. I want to be sexy."

"You are sexy, Bella. And your innocence is such a huge part of that for me. Come here," he said, finding my lips in the darkness.

He started out with a few soft kisses, then escalated to licks and nibbles at my lips. And then he started in with the humming. And that's when I knew he was passed the teasing past of the night. When Edward started moaning, groaning, humming or even growling, I knew he was about to French kiss me. It was like he couldn't get enough of me. And that feeling of absolute want and desire rolling off of him never failed to turn me on.

He rolled on top of me and started grinding his hips against mine. I pulled back from his lips and gasped. "Edward."

"Mm," he mumbled, before kissing my lips, again. "It's driving me crazy that you're dressed," he breathed. "And that it's so dark. I want to see your sexy body."

"You know what it looks like."

He chuckled. "Well, I sort of wanted to do more than look at it."

"Oh. A dirty boy."

"Very dirty." He moved his hand up and down my side, before giving my boob a squeeze over top of my four layers. "Can you even feel that?"

I giggled. "I can. I love your hands on my body."

"Mm. Good girl." Edward rolled off of me and I heard him pull his sweats down. Next, the sound of the condom wrapper. I smiled. Someone was impatient. "Lift up your hips."

I smiled and lifted my hips, so Edward could yank down my long underwear and sweatpants. But, just to my knees. It felt almost like my legs were restrained. Like I was tied up. It was exciting.

"I love you, Bella," he breathed, kissing me, again.

"I love, uh," I lost my ability to speak as Edward slid into me.

"Talk to me, Bella," he whispered between groans, his hips gaining a slow but steady rhythm.

"Ah, what?" It was impossible to form a coherent thought with Edward inside of me like that. But, he always loved talking when we had sex.

He chuckled. "What do you love? I want to hear your pretty voice while we make love."

"You, Edward. I love you."

"I'm so lucky, my little marshmallow," he said, making me laugh. He caressed his warm palm from my hip to my knee.

We both came with loud groans, and Edward pulled me to his chest after he rolled off of me. "Mm. Do you think the other campers heard us?" I whispered, suddenly remembering that Edward and I weren't the only two people in the world.

"Ah, they probably just think we're mating bears."

I giggled. "They're pretty close."

Edward chuckled, kissing my forehead. "How are you feeling? Toasty warm, yet? Or still chilly?"

I smiled. "I'm hot. Sweating, actually."

He laughed. "So, my plan to get you to strip off some layers worked?"

I kissed his lips, before undoing the zipper on my hoodie. "Worked like a charm."


	227. My Love

**Happy Tuesday! It's autumn here; all the leaves are changing colour! It's gorgeous outside! I hope you're all having a great day! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 227 – My Love<strong>

**Saturday, October 16**

"Happy anniversary, my love," Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and opened my eyes, meeting Edward's gorgeous green ones. "What I wanted to ask you, is if you'll be my girlfriend?"

I giggled. "That's exactly what you said to me six months ago."

"With a lot more blushing and stumbling over my words."

"Aw. You were cute," I said, running my fingers through his messy hair. "I love that day. That moment."

"Me, too." He leaned in and brushed his lips over mine. "Do you want your gift now? Or, do you want to run to the bathroom first?"

I bit my lip. "Would it be super unromantic if I chose the bathroom?"

He laughed. "No. It would be perfectly you, my beautiful fiancée."

Edward and I grabbed some clothes and our toothbrushes and hiked up the road to the bathroom. "You okay by yourself?" Edward asked.

"I am, babe. Thanks."

"Yell if you need me. I'll be right there."

I giggled. "Even if you were naked?"

Edward shook his head, chuckling at my silly question. "Don't cry wolf just to see me run around in the buff. If you want to see me naked, wait until we're back at the tent."

"I'll try to be a good girl," I said, as we approached the bathroom.

He patted my bum. "I'll be right outside the door when you're done."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, baby," he said, stealing a quick kiss, before I went in the girls' side of the building.

I used the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth and painfully pulled the brush through the snarls in my hair. I braided my hair and put on some lip gloss. I desperately wanted a shower, especially considering that Edward and I had made love twice since we'd set up camp. But, I couldn't complain. Edward had found me a place with bathrooms, so I didn't have to dig a little hole in the woods and wipe with leaves.

I stood in front of the mirror and stripped off my 'forty layers,' as Edward liked to call them. I took my face cloth and gave my body a quick wipe down with the ice cold tap water. I brought a sweet smelling body mist and gave myself a quick spray. This was going to have to do.

I pulled on my rainbow striped panties, a pink sports bra, my jean cut-off shorts, a black tank and my new hoodie that Edward bought me at our last mall trip in Seattle. I was just packing up my old clothes and toothbrush, when the door opened and an older woman walked in. I said hello, before walking out to find Edward laughing with a man, about sixty. He must have been the hubby.

"Good man," he said to Edward, patting his shoulder. "Oh, this must be the lovely lady."

Edward smiled when he saw me. "It is. This is my Bella."

I smiled and waved. "Hi."

"You kids have a nice day," the older gentleman said, before going into the men's restroom.

"He was nice," I said, taking Edward's hand as we walked back to the tent.

"Yeah. I was just bragging about you." He winked at me. "You look gorgeous. And you smell incredible," he said, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "The bears are going to love you."

I gasped. "Oh, no. I forgot about bears."

Edward laughed. "You're okay. I have bear spray." He squeezed my hand. "Seriously, though, Bella. Do they have showers in the girls' side of the bathroom?"

I giggled. "I may have given myself a sponge bath."

"Mm. I'm sorry I missed that. Why wasn't I invited?" He winked at me again as we got back to camp.

"I guess you're going have to punish me," I teased, slipping into the tent.

Edward laughed. "It's our anniversary. No punishments. Plus, let's face it, Bella, you get away with anything and everything."

I bit my lip and then smiled. "I know." I turned and reached into my purse, pulling out Edward's gift. I'd wrapped it in shiny blue paper and stuck a bunch of silver curly-cues to the top. "Happy anniversary, Edward. I love you with all of my heart, and I will forever and ever and ever and ever."

He chuckled, and then leaned in to kiss my lips. "I love you, too, baby." He kissed me again. "You don't need to buy me gifts, remember?"

"Open it."

He smiled and tore open the paper. "Lloyd Jones?" Edward's smile widened. "You got me his new CD? Wow. Bella, I love it. Thank you." He leaned over to kiss me, his left hand on my cheek. "You are amazing."

"I picked it up at the Blues club you took me to a couple of weeks ago."

"That was a great night," Edward said, smiling. "I really, really love this gift, Bella. It's incredible."

I smiled, moving over on the bed to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me over and over again. "That was exactly what I had in mind for a thank you when I bought the CD," I said, making him laugh.

"Oh, I can do better than that," he said, laying us back on the sleeping bags. I giggled and he kissed my lips, again. "I can't get over how amazing you smell."

I laughed. "Oh, I don't smell that good."

"You really do," he said, cuddling his face in the crook of my neck. "I want to taste you." He started sucking at my skin, making me moan.

"Are you giving me a love bite?" I asked.

"Mm hmm."

I shut my eyes and smiled. This was going to be my favourite souvenir from our trip. "I'm glad you liked the CD."

He peeked up at my face and smiled, before kissing my lips. "I love it. You are the best girl in the world."

"Aw."

He kissed me, again. "Let me get you yours. I'll be right back." He got up and walked out of the tent. I looked out the tent door and giggled when I saw him close the car door. He was so sneaky.

He came back with a little red pouch. He got down on his knees in front of me and set the bag in my hand. He closed his hand over mine and brought them up to his lips. He pressed a whisper of a kiss on my wrist.

"I love you, Bella. For so, so many reasons. You support me, you understand me, you encourage me, and in this last six months, you've made me the happiest man alive."

"Oh, babe," I said, smiling, but feeling that all too familiar sting in my eyes.

"This is just a little something to remind you of that, okay?" He chuckled and kissed me, again. "Don't cry."

I laughed. "You're not allowed to say such beautiful words to me, Edward, if you don't want me to cry."

He smiled. "I know. I'm sorry." He let my hand go and sat back on his knees. I pulled the ribbon and opened the bag. It was heavy. I poured the contents out onto the sleeping bag. There were nine stones inside, each about an inch and half long. I picked up the first one and smiled when I noticed that it was engraved. They all were.

'I love you...' it read on one side. I turned it over and smiled. '…because you hold my heart.'

I picked them all up, each one had its own message, its own reason why Edward loved me. "Oh, Edward. They're beautiful," I said. I got up on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him the tightest hug.

He smiled before burying his face between my boobs. I laughed and he did, too. "I love anniversaries," I said, kissing his hair. "You're extra romantic."

He lifted his head and smiled at me. "I'm always romantic."

"I know," I said. "Which is why I'm always so impressed that you outdo yourself."

"It's easy when I have you to spoil."

"Can I have my other present, now?"

Edward looked a little panicked and it made me laugh. "You," I said. "I believe, back in Seattle, that you told me I was getting your body for our anniversary." He smiled, kissing my chest.

"You can have me anytime you want me, lover."

I smirked. "Good. I want you, now."


	228. Meant To Be

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I hope you're all having a great week. Don't forget to friend me, Twireader Eighty-One, on Facebook. I'll be adding some pictures of Lake Wenatchee today. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 228 – Meant To Be<strong>

"Do you have the trail mix?" I asked Edward, as he loaded his backpack for our hike.

"I do. I wouldn't want word to get back to my dad that his precious trail mix was left behind at the campsite, or even worse, in the car."

I giggled. "I wouldn't tell on you."

"Yes you would. You're his favourite kid," Edward said, bumping me with his hip.

After we'd exchanged gifts, Edward had given me what I wanted for our anniversary; himself. We'd made love, rather hurriedly, passionately, and honestly, quite loudly. All the fresh mountain air was definitely getting to us.

We'd just driven the half hour trip to the starting point of the hike at the Chatter Creek Guard Station after breakfast. I was definitely thankful for the bacon and eggs Edward had fried us on the little propane stove. We were in definite need of refueling.

Edward slung the backpack over his shoulders and tightened the straps. "So, this is called the Icicle Gorge Trail," he said, taking my hand and leading me to the trailhead.

"How long?" I asked, readjusting my own backpack. I had nothing heavy in my bag. Just my camera and my hoodie in case it got cold, or rained. Edward had the bear spray, our lunch and snacks, two bottles of water, his hoodie and a picnic blanket.

"Oh, it's only three and a half miles. But, if we take our time, an hour there, an hour back. Plus lunch."

"Sounds doable," I said, making him smile.

He pinched my sides. "Can your bladder hold for a few hours?"

I laughed. "Let's hope so."

"This is a fun hike, apparently pretty easy. Lots of waterfalls, pools, scenery. You can take lots of pictures."

I laughed. "Most of which will be of your bum in those jeans," I said.

He laughed with me. "We've made love three times in less than twenty four hours, and you're still horny, huh?" he asked, making me blush. Edward leaned down to kiss my hot cheek. "I'm teasing, baby girl." He winked at me. "I still want you, too."

"Good."

"You know I always do, right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you getting quiet on me?"

I giggled. "Maybe."

Edward stepped in front of me and leaned down to kiss my lips. "I love you."

I smiled against his kissy lips. "I love you, too."

"Good. You want some trail mix?"

I laughed. "We just started walking."

"Yeah. And I'm a guy. Our metabolism runs on the crazy end. Haven't you noticed how much I eat?"

"Oh, yeah. I've noticed."

Edward brought out the trail mix and stuffed a whole handful in his mouth. I took out my camera and snapped a picture of his chipmunk cheeks. He covered his mouth and laughed. I giggled with him and snapped another picture.

"I'm going to end up looking like a pig in the photos."

I laughed. "You're cute when you chew. You do this sexy jaw thing." He raised his eyebrows and I giggled, again.

"What thing?"

"I don't know how to describe it," I said, laughing. "Your jaw flexes and it looks so strong and amazing. I love it."

He smiled, lifting an almond to my lips. "You're adorable, Bella Swan."

"I'm glad you think so."

"I know so," he said, grasping my hand in his.

I took a moment to take in a deep breath of the fresh, clean mountain air. It was the smell of nature and leaves and water. Nothing could beat this. "It's so pretty here," I said, smiling.

"Yeah. The leaves look beautiful," he said. "We're lucky to have come up here in October. Look at the reds from the maples, and the yellows of the elms, the golden needles of the larch."

I smiled. "It's gorgeous, Edward."

"Here," he said, taking the camera from my hand. "Let's get a picture." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pressing his cheek to mine, and held the camera out to snap a photo of us together with the fall leaves in the background.

He looked at the photo and smiled. "You are so photogenic," he said, showing me the photo. I had a huge smile on my face and I must have glanced back at Edward when he snapped the photo. I looked so completely in love with him.

I smiled. "I love it," I said. "And you're the gorgeous one, handsome. I'd better keep an eye on you so a modelling agency doesn't snatch you up and take you to New York City."

He laughed. "Hardly. But, I wouldn't go."

"Why not?"

"You're not in New York."

"How did you get so sweet?" I asked, as we kept hiking along the path.

"Ah, you bring it out of me, I guess." He laughed and squeezed my hand.

We hiked to the halfway point, which was marked by huge wooden bridge that crossed the gorgeous creek. "Okay, baby girl. Go stand on the bridge."

I laughed, and walked over to pose for another picture. The creek was rushing with water, over the rocks beneath. The trees and mountains made for a beautiful backdrop. I smiled and Edward smiled back as he snapped about ten shots. He kept on snapping as I walked towards him, half laughing, half frowning, to grab the camera away from him.

He kissed me and laughed. "Sorry. You're just too pretty."

"Okay, smooth talker. Get on the bridge. I need a good photo of you for my laptop wallpaper, and this looks gorgeous."

Edward walked over to stand on the bridge. He leaned forward, his arms leaning casually on the rail. He smiled, and the sunlight in his hair, the way the plaid shirt was pulled tight across his chest from the straps of his backpack, everything, made for a perfect photo of my fiancé.

And I knew I fell in love with him at least a hundred times a day, but there was just something about this moment, that did it for me, all over again. Maybe I was feeling nostalgic about our past, with today being our six month dating anniversary, thinking about the memories we'd created together. Maybe it was just looking at him from a distance, instead of from less than a foot away, where he usually was.

But, whatever clicked, clicked hard.

I snapped the picture, and then lowered the camera. I took in the scenery. Edward brought me here. He wanted to share with me the beauty of the mountains, the lake. And just being here, made me see how huge, how diverse this world really was. And out of every single place, out of the thousands and thousands of people, Edward and I had found each other. It was kind of amazing.

Edward walked over and wrapped his arms around my hips. "You okay?" he asked, taking my hand and leading me down the path a little ways.

"Um, yeah," I said, smiling at him. "I just love you."

He nodded and opened his backpack, pulling out the picnic blanket and spreading it out on a little clearing close to the edge of the water. He took my hand and helped me over the rocks. He sat down and I sat between his legs, my back to his chest. He rested his chin on my shoulder and started to rub my side with his palm.

"It kind of gets to you, right?" he said, softly. "Like the beauty. The grandeur. It makes everything else seem so small. So, unimportant."

I smiled and turned my head so I could press a feather light kiss on his temple. "I was just thinking about how vast the world is. The country, the state even."

"And, yet we still found each other?" he said, finishing my thought for me, reading my mind.

I laughed and he squeezed my tighter. "Yeah."

"It was destiny, Bella. We were meant to be together."

"I think so, too."

"And think of every moment, every smile, every kiss we've shared. That was all in only six months."

"Just a fraction of our lives together," I added.

"We have so much life to live, yet." Edward kissed my neck and I smiled, running my hands along his thighs. "And I know we're going to enjoy every second of it."


	229. Frozen Toes

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you all so much for reading and for your amazing reviews! I can't tell you how much they mean to me! I feel so special having you all share this adventure with me! Thanks, again! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 229 – Frozen Toes<strong>

"It's so cold," I said.

Edward laughed. "I know. I guess now we know why they call it Icicle Gorge Creek, huh?"

We were standing in the creek, the icy water running past our calves, holding hands. Edward and I had taken off our hiking boots and I rolled Edward's jeans up to his knees. He whined that he looked girly. "Well it's that, or you take your pants right off," I said, making him laugh.

"You know I'd do it," he'd said.

I giggled. "I know."

Edward wrapped me in his arms, rocking us back and forth in the water. "Are we dancing?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

"Where did you learn to dance?" I asked him, looking up at his face.

"Uh, lots of places," he said, smiling.

"The internet?"

He chuckled, giving my bum cheek a squeeze. "Yeah. That, school dances, just from watching TV, and stuff. Oh, and Uncle Liam."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. I was like, uh, thirteen, fourteen. I was going to my first middle school dance, and I didn't want to get there and look like an idiot because I couldn't dance." He smiled at the memory.

"So, anyway, Uncle Liam happened to be in Forks for Thanksgiving. I told him what was bothering me, and he just got up, cleared the coffee table out of the way in the family room, grabbed my mom, and started dancing. All while yelling out instructions."

I laughed. "I can see him doing that."

Edward laughed with me. "Yeah. I was so embarrassed, because I didn't really want my mom to know I was worried about it."

"Aw."

"Yeah. Those awkward early teenage years," he said, laughing. "But, the best part of the story, baby, is that I went to the dance, ready to waltz the night away, and not a single person danced."

"Oh, no. Really?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. So, I just stood against the wall with the rest of the boys, and looked longingly across the gym at the girls in their pretty dresses."

"And not one girl came over?"

He laughed. "Well, these two girls, they were twins, and their little entourage, came over to talk, but then, they just giggled and ran over to the punch table." He shrugged. "I had no idea how to figure girls out."

I smiled. "Well, you're doing pretty good now."

He laughed, and leaned down to kiss my lips. "Just pretty good?"

"Okay, amazing."

"That's better."

I spanked his bum, and then buried my face in his chest when I saw some other hikers walk down the trail past us. They just smiled at us, and Edward waved, before they disappeared around a curve in the path.

He chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed. This ass is yours, babe. Spank it anytime you want."

I slid my hands up and rubbed his back. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I can't feel my toes."

Edward laughed. "Well, we can't have that. I love those little toes."

We walked, hand in hand, back to the picnic blanket to let our feet dry in the warm breeze. I snuggled up to Edward's chest and he ran his hand over my back. "I could fall asleep," I whispered, my eyes already closed. "You're so warm."

He hummed and I felt the vibrations on my cheek. "We can't sleep up here. It's not safe. Too much wildlife."

My eyes opened and I looked up at him. "Maybe we should go."

He chuckled. "We can sit a few minutes. The smell of our lunch obviously hasn't reached the bears, yet." We'd had peanut butter sandwiches and bananas for lunch; easy to pack in the backpack.

"Edward. You're scaring me."

He hugged me tighter. "I'm sorry." He picked up the picnic blanket and started rubbing my feet. "Let's dry your little feet and then we can get hiking back down."

I laughed as Edward tickled my feet with the blanket. He dried his own feet and I called him a poor sport, before we got our shoes and socks back on. The hike back to the start of the loop was nice. We saw a few squirrels and chipmunks, but luckily nothing big and scary with claws and teeth.

"That hike was fun," I said, stripping down to my tank and panties once we'd made it back to the tent.

"This is way more fun," Edward said, smiling as he watched me undress.

I giggled, as I crawled into the sleeping bag. He took his jeans off and climbed in with me. I reached up and ran my hand over his chest. "You didn't have lots of plans, did you?" I asked, covering my yawn. "I'm just so tired."

Edward reached up to run his finger over my cheek. "Close your eyes, honey." I did and then smiled as I felt his lips caress my eyelids. "My only plans were to be with you."

"Don't let me sleep the whole day away," I mumbled, snuggling up to Edward's toasty body.

"I won't," he said, his hand sliding under my tank so he could rub my bare back. "Sleep, baby." And I did. I woke up two hours later, according to Edward's watch. He was snoring beside me. I giggled, as his hand was high on my thigh.

It was three o'clock and really warm in the tent. We were getting unseasonably warm weather for October. I was actually sweating. And I really, really had to pee. I leaned over and kissed Edward's cheek. I didn't want to wake him, but I knew he'd freak out if he woke up and I was gone.

"Baby. Wake up."

Edward stretched his arms over his head, smiling as he opened his eyes. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah. You were snoring."

He laughed. "I don't snore."

"Yes you do. Like a bear."

"Grr," he said, rolling over and wrapping his arms around me. I screamed as he squeezed me to his chest. He leaned in and started biting my shoulder. I was wiggling around, trying to get away from him.

"I have to pee," I yelled out, giggling, and he chuckled, still tickling my sides.

"Nice try," he said, kissing my lips.

"I do. Really."

He laughed, sliding his hand down to my hip. "Okay. Let's go." He stole another kiss. "It's hot in here, huh?"

I smiled. "I could sure use a dip in that ice cold creek, now."

"Hmm. A dip, huh?"

I laughed. "You're not seriously suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?"

Edward smirked, looking entirely too sexy. And, way, way too mischievous. "I am, Bella."

"In the middle of the day?"

"Uh, huh." He yanked on his jeans and slipped on his boots, leaving the laces undone.

I shook my head, as I pulled my cut-offs and flip flops on. "What if someone sees us?"

Edward unzipped the tent door and we headed up to the bathroom. "No one's going to see us. We'll find the perfect spot." He squeezed my hand. "We're going skinny dipping."


	230. Dipped

**A/N - It's Friday! It's Friday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 230 – Dipped<strong>

I was standing knee deep in the cold water of Lake Wenatchee wearing only my panties. My body was covered in goose bumps. At Edward's request, I'd taken my hair down and the long waves were blowing around my face and shoulders in the warm breeze.

"You should be a supermodel," Edward said, snapping one last photo of me, before yanking his jeans down and running out to the water with me.

I laughed. "For your eyes only," I said, taking his hands as he met me in the lake, wearing just his underwear, too.

Edward had found a nice private part of the beach for me to give skinny dipping a try. We'd had to walk a ways up the shore, but with Edward and his constant joking and teasing, I'd hardly noticed how far we'd walked until I looked back.

There was a curve in the beach and it blocked us from view. I felt fairly comfortable stripping, but there was still that hint of excitement, that spark of danger, knowing that, really, someone, anyone, could walk out of the surrounding trees, or up the beach.

"I love you for doing this with me," he said, smiling down at my face. "You're amazing, Bella."

"Aw. Well, you're not too bad yourself."

He chuckled and puckered his lips. I laughed as he leaned in to kiss the corner of my mouth. He set his hands on my sides and slid them up until he was cupping my boobs in his hands. He ran his thumbs over my hardened nipples. "Are you cold?"

I laughed. "Freezing. But, if you keep touching me like that, I'm sure I'll warm up."

"That can definitely be arranged," he said, winking at me.

I hummed as he brought his lips down to my shoulder. He kissed his way up and down my neck and then over to my other shoulder. I couldn't get enough of the soft sensation of his beard on my skin.

"You're never shaving," I said, being bossy.

Edward laughed. "No?"

"No." I reached up and ran my fingers over the long, soft stubble on his cheeks. "This is so, so sexy. I love how your face feels on my skin."

"How long do you want this beard to be?" he asked, laughing. "I do have to walk around in public with it growing from my face, you know." He rubbed his nose back and forth on mine.

"Um, not too long?" I laughed. "I don't know. You just look so sexy."

"Why, thank you, my little honey bear."

I giggled. "I like that. So, I'm kind of really enjoying skinny dipping," I said, making him laugh.

He ran his nose along my jaw. "I'm glad you're having fun, so far. And I really hate to be the one to break it to you, but you're not skinny dipping, yet."

I laughed. "Says the man holding my bare boobs."

Edward chuckled, giving them a light squeeze. "Hey, I'm not complaining in the least, baby girl. I'm just saying we're going to have to get these cute little panties off of your hot little ass." He growled after his said it and then bit my neck.

"Mm, Tiger." I moaned, probably too loudly, when he licked my bitten skin. "So, public nudity turns you on?" I had my hands all over his back, and I was definitely not one to talk.

He hummed, slipping his hands into the back of my panties and squeezing my bum. "Apparently." He looked at my face and laughed. "Can I take these off for you?"

"Absolutely."

He chuckled and kissed my lips. "You ready to be skinny dipped?"

I laughed. "Oh, my god. Do not tell anyone we did this." I could feel my cheeks turning pink.

Edward smiled. "Never."

He quickly pulled my panties down over my bum, then pulled them right back up. I laughed. "What are you doing?"

He laughed with me, enjoying this way too much. "You sure you're ready?"

"I am. But, if you keep teasing me, I might change my mind."

"Uh, oh." He winked at me and then slowly, slowly shimmied my panties down my thighs.

I laughed, leaning down to step out of them. "Okay," I said. "I'm naked in a freezing cold lake in the middle of Washington State. How's that for my very first skinny dip?"

"Mm mm mm," Edward hummed, running his hand up and down on my bare hip. "So damn sexy, Bella."

I laughed and then yanked Edward's black boxer briefs down to his knees before he even knew what I was going to do to him.

He looked surprised, but then just laughed, and stepped out of them. He took my panties from me, twisted them with his briefs and then threw our underwear towards the beach. "It's official. We're naked."

I giggled, which apparently, being naked made me do, a lot. "We are. Now what do we do?"

"We go swimming."

I laughed. "It's freezing."

"I know, but this is as close as we're getting to a bath or shower until tomorrow afternoon," he said, taking my hand and slowly leading me deeper in the lake. "Plus, skinny dipping actually means naked swimming."

"So, what you're saying is that until I'm swimming, I haven't skinny dipped?"

"Technically," he said, winking at me.

"Well, then," I said, before gathering all my nerves, taking a deep breath and diving under the waist deep water, head and all.

I screamed as I shot back out of the water. "It's so cold," I said, giggling, wrapping my arms around my chest.

Edward laughed, and I unabashedly watched his sexy naked body as he walked towards me. He wrapped me in a tight bear hug and I could have purred, comforted by his body heat. "Don't get too cozy. We're going back under."

I only had time to squeal before Edward dunked us both under the water. I hung onto his body tightly, and gasped when we came back up. Edward was laughing, looking so deliciously gorgeous with the water dripping out of his hair.

"Now, we're skinny dipping," he said, kissing me.

"Are my lips blue?" I asked, swimming around a little.

He chuckled. "No. Not yet. But we probably shouldn't stay in too long. We'll build a nice toasty fire when we get back to camp."

"Mm. And you can sing to me."

"Deal."

We splashed around a little longer in the water, before I sent Edward to the beach for the towels we'd brought. I stayed crouched down in the water, you know, just in case. And thank goodness I had.

Edward had made it halfway to the towels when the older couple, the ones we'd seen at the bathrooms this morning, came walking out of the trees. Edward kind of froze when he saw them, covering himself up with his hands.

They said something to him and I heard him laugh. He ran for the towels and quickly wrapped one around his waist. The couple looked out at me and waved, before continuing down the beach.

I giggled as Edward walked back out to his knees. I stayed under as long as I could, before standing up and sprinting into the open towel Edward was holding out of me. "That was embarrassing," he said, wrapping me in the towel and rubbing my back to warm me.

"It was cute. You looked so shocked."

He laughed. "I think I might have scared that nice woman."

"Oh, babe. There is nothing scary about your body," I said, sitting down on the gravelly beach beside Edward. "She was probably enjoying the view." I giggled, again, just thinking about it. "That was awesome."

Edward and I dried off and I slipped my shorts back on. Edward zipped his hoodie over my bare chest, while he walked back to the campsite in just his jeans and the damp towel slung over his shoulders.

"Thank goodness we didn't get caught by a wildlife officer," Edward said, bumping my shoulder with his. "Public nudity is sort of frowned upon in state parks."

"Edward!"

He laughed. "He would have just told us to get dressed. And if we would have been ticketed, I'd have paid your fine."

"And explained it to my dad?"

He chuckled. "Like I said, thank goodness."

"Ah, it would have been worth it." I squeezed his hand. "I love you."


	231. Woodsman

**A/N - Happy Saturday! It's been a busy day, but I finally got a chance to sit. haha! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 231 – Woodsman<strong>

"Can I wear this?" I asked Edward, holding up a grey toque I found in his bag.

When we'd returned from skinny dipping, we went straight into the tent to warm up the old fashioned way; a nice heated make out session. And then we started piling on the clothes. We were both starving, and Edward needed to make a fire. The afternoon was fading to evening, and in the middle of October in Washington that meant we were in for cooler temperatures.

"Yeah. You'd look sexy in that," he said, zipping his hoodie up over a long sleeved thermal t-shirt. He was wearing his comfy jeans and hiking boots, and looked so darn sexy.

"It's just that my hair is wet," I said, pulling the toque down over my ears.

"Mm. We don't want you to catch a cold," he said, leaning over to kiss me. "You look hot, baby."

I laughed. "I'm a marshmallow, again." I was wearing my long underwear under my sweatpants, a long sleeved shirt and a hoodie. I had braided my wet hair, too.

"Oh, hardly," he said, pushing me back on the sleeping bag. He crawled over top of me and pressed a hard kiss to my lips. I smiled and he smiled back. "Are you still goose bumpy?"

I giggled. "A little."

"Uh, oh. Maybe, I'm going to have to warm you up. Again."

"Oh, yeah?" I said, completely unable to keep the smile off of my face. "And how are you going to do that?"

Edward reached down and pulled my knees on either side of his hips. He circled his hips and I cried out. "How's that, baby girl? Feel warm?"

"Uh, yeah. That feels amazing, babe," I said, kissing his lips. "More."

He chuckled. "Harder?"

"Mm hmm. We're working through layers, here."

Edward chuckled, and pressed his hips forward, again. The friction felt delicious, and I was getting lost in the sensation, when suddenly, there was a loud pop. I screamed, not knowing what it was, until my body slowly sunk into the air mattress. Lower, lower until I could feel the hard ground on my back.

Edward laughed, and dropped his head down on my shoulder. "Wow."

I giggled, rubbing his back. "Too hard, maybe, huh?"

"I guess so." He kissed my neck. "Uh. I'm sorry. We're going to have sore backs, tomorrow."

"How about I give you a good massage when you wake up in the morning?"

"You're perfect."

"Aw. Thanks. Are you going to start the fire? I'm starving."

Edward laughed. "You just want to stop? Like we were in the middle of something before the mattress popped."

I started laughing. "Right, sorry." I wiggled my hips under him and he groaned. "A little hard to ignore, huh?"

"Very hard."

I covered my face and giggled harder. "Bella," Edward whined. "I can't just lie on top of you and hump you, if you're not into it. That's weird and it makes me like a big dumb dog, humping his master's leg."

So, of course, I laughed even more. "You'd be a German Shepard," I said, still giggling.

"What?"

"If you were a dog. You're strong and loyal and protective. I reached up and scrubbed his cheeks. You have very nice fur."

Edward smiled. "I'm not a dog. I just watched my fiancée prancing around naked in the lake. I'm a horny man. A woodsman, if I remember correctly."

I bit my lip, holding back my smile. "I appreciate your honesty, horny woodsman. But, if I remember correctly, the woodsman saves Red Riding Hood from the wolf. He doesn't, you know, hump her."

Edward laughed. "The story cuts off after the rescue. We don't actually know if the woodsman snuck back into Red's bedroom to celebrate with her after granny was asleep," he said, looking smug.

I laughed. "Mm. I like this version. You should write books. Edward Cullen's book of dirty folk tales."

He kissed my lips. "I love it. But, I'd rather act them out, than write about them."

I reached up to pull my hood on. "Hump away, woodsman," I said, giggling.

Edward laughed under his breath, before kissing me, again. We moved our bodies, together, both still fully dressed, until we were out of breath, flushed and fully satisfied. "Mm. Red Riding Hood," Edward breathed into my shoulder.

I giggled. "That was fun."

"It was. But, now I have to take off my pants and change my underwear," Edward said, winking at me.

"It was worth it," I said, smiling. "Plus, now I get a strip tease."

So, after Edward stripped and redressed, all to the sound of my whistles and his laughter, we walked outside to make dinner. Edward built the fire and I handled the food. I took some hotdog buns and loaded them up with lunch meat and cheese, and then wrapped them in foil. Edward, being the amazing woodsman he was, found a nice forked stick to hold the buns, so we could heat the hoagies over the fire.

"Oh, my god, Bella," Edward said, working on his second sandwich. "That is so delicious."

I smiled. "I know, right? I had no idea how they would turn out."

"Wait until Em hears about these. I think it's a new camping favourite."

I started snacking on some grapes, smiling at my beautiful man. "I love how much you love food."

He smiled. "I love you more than the food."

I giggled. "Because I prepare the food?"

Edward laughed, leaning over to nudge me with his shoulder. "No, silly. I don't have a one track mind."

"Two tracks: food and sex?"

"And you."

"Wow. What an intelligent man," I said, smiling.

Edward kissed me and then smiled. "That's why you're marrying me, right?"

"One of many reasons."

"Awesome," he said, stealing a grape from my plate and popping it in his mouth. He took a second one and fed it to me. I grabbed his hand, holding it to my mouth, and sucked on his fingertips, making him groan.

"I love camping with you," I said, resting my head against his arm. "I don't want to go home tomorrow."

"I know," he said. "And this is probably it until the spring. Unless…"

I giggled. "Unless what? Unless we move out here, permanently?"

He laughed, wrapping his arm around my back and squeezing my hip. "That's exactly what I was thinking." He kissed the top of my head. "Just think, you could make us these awesome campfire meals, we could make love any time we wanted and we could bathe in the lake. Perfect, right?"

I looked up at his face and raised my eyebrows. He laughed. "Okay, so maybe that sounded more practical in my head."

"You know, baby, we do live together in Seattle. I cook for you, we make love anytime we want and we bathe in the tub," I said. "It's almost the same thing. Only warmer and cleaner…with access to a grocery store."

"And, a real mattress." He laughed. "I know. But, there's school and other people stealing your attention. Out here, I'm spoiled. All Bella, all the time."

I smiled. "Well, we'd better enjoy it while it lasts, then."

"Was that a challenge?" he asked, smirking.

"With you, having fun isn't a challenge. Ever," I said, honestly. "We could just go sit by the fire and stare at it for hours. And, as long as you were holding me, I would be having the time of my life."

"Let's do it, then," Edward said, smiling. "Let's make this the best night of camping in history. We'll sit and snuggle, I'll serenade you, we'll watch the fire."

"Sounds perfect," I said, covering his hand with mine.

"But, first, we need s'mores." I laughed. Edward was perfect.


	232. Silhouettes

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I'll be participating in my local Word on the Street Festival. It's a celebration of reading and writing in a few cities across Canada. If you live nearby, make sure to check it out! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 232 – Silhouettes<strong>

After more oatmeal cookie s'mores, Edward laid out a blanket by the fire. I sat on his crossed legs, and he held me close to his body, singing to me softly. I was so full, warm and happy.

"Hey. What did that guy say to you?" I asked Edward, before kissing his jaw. "When we were skinny dipping?"

Edward laughed, squeezing me closer to his warm body. "Oh, he just told me to quit making him look bad next to his wife, and then he patted his stomach."

I smiled. The older gentleman was a little on the portly side, and my Edward definitely had a model's body. "I'm glad they had a good attitude about it," I said.

"Yeah, well, who knows, maybe they went skinny dipping when they were our age." Edward kissed the top of my head. "We're going to be like them, Bella. We're going to be together forever. Still camping, still being silly."

"Still skinny dipping?" I asked, making him laugh.

"If you still want to see me naked in forty years, then yes. Still skinny dipping."

I giggled. "Of course I'm going to want to see you naked. You are the sexiest man alive."

"Well, I'm glad you think so."

"I know so." I rubbed my hand over his chest. "And, I hope you're still humping me, too."

Edward laughed, spanking my bum. "Oh, I'll still be humping you."

"Good."

"You ready for bed, lover?" he asked. "It's getting late."

"No," I said, honestly. "Can we sit here a little longer? Is it safe?"

"Safe from animals?" he asked, before kissing my head, again. "Yeah. We should be fine. Safe from your horny fiancé? Um, you'll have to wait and see."

I giggled. "Is that why you wanted to go to bed?"

He laughed. "Um, no."

I sat up and looked at his face. "Are you blushing?"

He chuckled. "That's the glow from the fire."

I smiled, setting my hand on his cheek. "No, it's not."

"I don't want you to think I'm all about the sex, but Bella, my god. After watching you in the lake, this afternoon, I just can't settle my thoughts down."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Maybe I'm just a dirty man, but Bella, you are hot."

I leaned in and kissed his lips. He smiled against my lips and I licked his. "Can I suggest something wild?" I asked, before tugging at his bottom lip with my teeth.

"You can," he breathed, his eyes wide with the electric excitement that was building up between the two of us.

"Let's make love on this blanket. Right here by the fire," I suggested.

My chest was already heaving with anticipation. I was normally such a shy girl, but with Edward making such honest confessions to me, about how much he wanted me, and how he was turned on by my naked body in the lake, I don't know, it really made me crazy for him, too.

Edward groaned, as he slid his hand up my side, and then slowly back down. "We're not alone at the campground, baby." He looked like it was killing him to say it, but he would never do something to make me uncomfortable.

I captured his lips with mine. "I don't care. I want you."

He chuckled. "This is just as risky as skinny dipping."

"I'm feeling like a risk taker."

"I love when you lose control with me," he whispered, biting at my lips, now. He leaned back and unzipped my hoodie, before reaching up to palm my breast. "Let's get you naked, again."

I giggled. "Yeah. Get me naked."

I kissed his lips as he pulled my sweater off. He slid his hands under my shirt and moved them up my back. He pulled back long enough to pull it right over my head. He smiled when he saw I wasn't wearing a bra.

"How did I not notice that when we got dressed together in the tent?" he asked, making me laugh.

"I have no idea," I said, kissing him, again. I stood up and shimmied out of my sweats, leaving me in my long underwear. "I have one more anniversary surprise for you," I said, running back over to the tent. "Take off some layers."

Edward chuckled as I climbed into the tent, zipping up the door behind me. I'd packed some lingerie for Edward, not really thinking about how cold it was going to be at night time out here in the woods. But, if we were about to get naked beside a nice, toasty fire, I might as well wear it.

I turned on the flashlight, so I could see, and pulled the black bustier and matching panties out of the suitcase. I heard Edward whistle and I laughed. "What's going on out there," I asked, smiling.

"The light in the tent is creating some sexy silhouettes," he called back.

"Is it?"

"Yeah."

Hmm, I thought to myself. Maybe I could make an effort to be sexy as I dressed for him. I sat down on the sleeping bags, brought my knees up to my chest and leaned my head back. I stretched out a little, resting on my elbows and lifted one leg in the air, pointing my toes.

"That looks amazing, Bella. You are so hot, baby girl."

I giggled, happy that I was putting on a good show for him. I kicked my legs in the air and Edward laughed. I saw a bright flash and I smirked to myself. I swore that Edward was documenting our entire sexual relationship in photos. I thought it was both sexy and adorable at the same time. So, so Edward.

"You're loving this, huh?"

"A lot."

"Are you naked, Edward?"

He laughed. "I am. And I can quite literally say that I'm freezing my balls off." I fell back on the bed and giggled, covering my face with my hands. "Don't laugh, Bella," he said, still laughing himself. "Just get out here and warm me up."

"Okay, give me a minute," I said, pulling on the panties and then fumbling with the red satin ribbons on the side of the bustier.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and I could actually hear the smile in his voice.

"Trying to be sexy for you."

"You don't have to try, lover. Just come out. I'll help you with whatever it is you're trying to do. I see string?"

I tied the bow the best I could on the bustier, pulled on some wool socks, wrapped myself in a blanket to conceal the surprise, and then unzipped the tent door. "Okay," I said, walking over to the warm fire and my even hotter man. I dropped the blanket. "Happy six month anniversary, baby."

"Wow," my very naked fiancé said, getting up on his knees and reaching out to take my hand and help me down onto the blanket. "So freaking sexy."

I giggled, sliding my hands over the cool skin of his chest and shoulders. "I'm glad you like it."

He chuckled. "I love it. Especially the wool socks."

I smiled. "Well, there is nothing sexy about a foot cramp in the middle of making love," I said, giving his incredibly messy hair a tug.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to the ground, right in front of the fire. He kissed the tip of my nose. "Lingerie and wool socks have to be a new favourite for me. Even though I can't see your sexy toes."

I giggled. "I have other parts you can play with."

He hummed. "Oh, I know. Beautiful parts." He reached over and grabbed the corner of the blanket I'd brought over and covered us up with it. Completely, so even our heads were buried under it.

"Our own little love den," he said, making me laugh.

He kissed my lips, before sliding his hand down my body. I groaned. A love den indeed.


	233. Faking It

**A/N - Happy Monday...if there's a such thing! I had a great day with my writing group at the Word on the Street festival yesterday, and even met Harlequin author CJ Carmichael! She was amazing and supportive and very nice. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and for your encouragement. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 233 – Faking It<strong>

**Sunday, October 17**

"Edward. It's the morning. I have to pee."

I kissed his soft, slightly parted lips. I smiled when he didn't move. He was out cold. I smiled. Apparently, making love in front of the campfire did a number on a man.

Being here, out at the Lake Wenatchee State Park, had really brought out the animal in me. I had really let loose, had fun and enjoyed every minute of this trip. And Edward was right. It was nice, just the two of us. No distractions, no homework. Just us.

I was still wearing my bustier, but with sweat pants and a hoodie, too. Edward was wearing nothing but plaid PJ pants.

I rubbed my hand on his chest and kissed his cheek. "Wake up, my love," I whispered. "You look so handsome and cute and perfect."

He hummed and a smile pulled at his lips. But, he left his eyes closed. He was faking it. He'd probably been awake the whole time. Darn him. He was an amazing faker. Which was adorable, but I really had to pee. It was time to play hardball.

I ducked under the sleeping bag and wriggled around until I was straddling Edward's legs. I heard him groan and I smiled. My plan was working. I kissed his chest, right over his heart, before moving down, lower and lower and lower.

I was clearly getting a reaction out of him. He was very turned on, and I was tempted to give his PJs a quick tug and take a peek. But, I really needed to use the bathroom, and Edward was making me wait.

There was only one option here. I stuck my tongue into his belly button; the most ticklish part of his body.

He jerked, and then sat up, pulling the blanket down and uncovering my head. "Bella," he whined, rubbing his stomach. "Ugh."

This was the closest to cranky I'd ever seen Edward, and it was priceless. "What?" I asked, rubbing his thigh, trying not to smile.

"You know my belly button is off limits." He shivered and kept scratching at it. "That's how you woke me up?"

I couldn't hold back the giggles this time. He was just way too fun to tease and he was actually pouting. "I wore top of the line Victoria's Secret lingerie for you. On a camping trip, yet." I pointed my finger at him. "You don't get to complain."

Edward smiled and then grabbed my accusing finger. He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed the inside of my wrist. "You're right. I'm sorry." He pulled me closer, kissing higher up my arm. "What can I do?"

"Mm," I hummed. "That feels good."

"Yeah? Well, I can do better than that."

I giggled. He went from aroused to grouchy and back again, in two minutes. And guys thought girls were moody.

"I want you to walk me to the bathroom."

"No." I raised my eyebrows at him and he chuckled. "Bella. I'm not done with morning cuddles, and if we go to the bathroom, you're going to change and get ready for the day. But, I want this part, us together, first."

I laughed. "Fine. I won't do a thing. I just need to pee, baby," I said. "Then we can come back and snuggle."

"Deal," he said. We pulled on shoes and Edward slipped on his plaid shirt, before we walked up the road to the bathroom.

The sun was just rising and the sky was a pretty pink and peach colour. "It's gorgeous here," I said, holding Edward's hand as we walked back to camp.

He smiled. "Yeah. It really is. I've never actually camped here, so it was a pleasant surprise for me, too."

"Thank you for this weekend, Edward. I've had an amazing time."

"Oh, absolutely. You're very welcome. I'm glad you had fun."

I tugged his hand so he would lean down. I kissed his fuzzy chin and he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, more, Bella. And don't even argue about it." He winked at me. "Because you won't win.

"Okay," I said, giggling. "You love me more."

He laughed, unzipping the tent door. "I sort of thought you might argue."

I laughed. "I'd rather show you how much I love you."

"Mm. Okay. Deal."

"You're way too easy to please, Edward Cullen," I said, crawling back into our sleeping bag. "Plus, I feel bad about the belly button thing."

Edward laughed, kicking of his shoes and crawling in after me. "No, I'm sorry for getting a little spastic."

"You're forgiven." I giggled, rolling over to straddle him, again. "Now, where were we?" I caressed my hands over his chest, and then quickly worked to unbutton his shirt. I started rubbing his chest, giving him a massage.

"Ah, that feels good."

I smiled. "How's your back. You know from lying on the ground. Because you popped the air mattress."

Edward laughed, his hands giving me a massage of my own on my hips. And it felt incredible. "_We_ popped the air mattress."

I laughed with him. "If you say so."

He winked up at me. "I do. And my back is fine. I don't really feel too stiff."

I burst out laughing and Edward smiled before slapping my bum. "Stiff? You feel a little stiff to me." I let my hands trail down between his legs.

Edward hummed and then shook his head. "You are getting a dirty mind. Maybe you're hanging around with me too much."

"No such thing."

I unzipped my hoodie and shrugged out of it, leaving me in my bustier. "Mm. Bella, you are so hot, baby."

I smiled. "So, you showed me last night in front of the fire."

He chuckled. "Yeah. That was wild."

The minute the blanket was thrown over us last night, Edward had yanked my panties down and buried his face between my legs. He had me writhing around, squirming and gasping. After he'd brought me other the edge twice with his talented lips, tongue and teeth, we'd made love.

I was literally so exhausted, Edward had carried me into the tent for bed. He'd even dressed me in my sweats because I'd started to shiver. He truly was the best fiancé on the planet.

"So, if we would have been caught by the park ranger…"

Edward laughed. "Yeah. That would have been another torturous explanation to your dad." He winked, again. "But, again, totally worth it."

I wriggled down on Edward's legs and pulled his PJs down. I tasted him a little, kissed him, used my hands. I had Edward groaning in no time flat. "Bella, ah."

I smiled, loving that I could make Edward feel so good, especially after what he did for me last night. Edward lifted the covers and propped himself up on his elbow to watch me. I peeked up at his face and he smiled at me.

"Having fun under there?"

I giggled. "I am."

"Mm. It feels amazing."

"Good," I said before getting back to work.

He chuckled. "But the reason I wanted to come back to the tent was to make love to you, to make you feel good."

"I do feel good."

"Yeah? Does it turn you on when you do that to my body?" he asked, smiling.

"Mm hmm."

"Ah, that's sexy. Let me see."

I giggled. "No."

"No?" he asked, laughing. I was having a little too much fun where I was, but being the good girl that I was, I'd give him what he wanted.

I laughed, before inching up his body until we were nose to nose, lips to lips. He smiled at me and I kissed his lips. "I'm teasing," I said, before tugging lightly at his bottom lip. "Take this lingerie off of me and make love to me."

"Mm. It will be my pleasure."


	234. Heart of Gold

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 234 – Heart of Gold<strong>

"Another beautiful morning," I said, as Edward and I walked hand in hand along the lakeshore. It was just after ten o'clock and the sun was starting to feel nice and warm.

After making love for the last time in the tent, we'd laid in each other's arms. I was so relaxed, just listening to the sound of Edward's heartbeat, and the sweet sound of his voice as he lay there singing softly to me.

I really, really didn't want to leave our little weekend home, but both of our stomachs started to growl. We tried to ignore them, but eventually, when we began laughing too hard, we admitted it was time to get up.

Edward fried the rest of the bacon and I made pancakes with the 'just add water' instant batter I'd brought with us. We ate until we were stuffed, which took a few batches of pancakes with Edward's endless appetite. Of course I teased him, but he just said that if I wanted him big and strong, he had to eat.

We'd gone up to the bathroom to clean up, brush our teeth and get dressed. I was forced to put my hair in a French braid and wear Edward's baseball cap. My hair was in desperate need of a washing. I couldn't wait to get in the shower and lather, rinse, repeat.

And then because neither one of us wanted to pack up the campsite, yet, Edward had suggested a nice walk by the water.

"It really is pretty here," he said, giving my hand a light squeeze.

"But, I miss our baby cat," I said, making Edward smile.

"I know. Me, too. I miss how he likes to cuddle up on your chest in the mornings."

"Aw," I said, resting my cheek on Edward's bicep. "I wonder how he was for your uncle and Tanya."

"Well, I'm sure he was an angel, just like his mommy."

I smiled. "As sweet as that is, I don't how much of an angel mommy was this weekend."

Edward laughed. "Daddy loves when mommy is a bad girl."

"God, you're hot, Edward," I said, making us both laugh.

Edward let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around me, his hand resting on my hip. I slid my hand into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Babe?" he asked after a few minutes of strolling quietly.

"Yeah."

"How are we working Thanksgiving?"

I smiled. Edward was a planner. He loved to know what was going on, all the time. But, I was like that, too. I really wasn't that spontaneous.

"Um. We'll probably end up eating three or four dinners and get nice and plump for winter," I said, making him chuckle.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe this will be our first Thanksgiving, together. My mom goes crazy for Thanksgiving," he said, smiling.

"I believe that," I said. "Last year, I made my dad and I roasted chicken."

"Well, my love, I guarantee that my mom will put you to work in her kitchen this year. She always has a job for everyone."

"What was your job last year."

"Uh, whipping the mashed potatoes with the mixer," he said. "I actually got off easy."

"Aw. I love watching you in the kitchen. It's adorable."

He laughed. "Why? Because I'm a train wreck in the kitchen?"

"You are not."

"Um, okay."

"Baby, I was thinking about a having a little Thanksgiving dinner for our friends before we all go home for the long weekend. Like maybe I could just put a ham in the oven, we could make mashed potatoes and broccoli with cheese. Something easy, but nice enough that we can all spend time together." I shrugged. "You know in case not everyone has a place to go."

"You have a heart of gold Bella Swan, you know that?" Edward said, stopping me on the beach and leaning down to kiss my lips. "I think it sounds like a great idea, baby girl."

I smiled against his lips, happy that he liked that idea of opening up our home to our friends for the holiday, too.

"Will there be pie?"

I giggled. "Of course. Any requests?"

"Um, pecan?"

"What else? I was thinking two kinds."

"Ooh," he said, chuckling. "I'm spoiled."

"As much as I love you, they're not just for you."

He laughed. "I'll be eating a slice of both, though."

"Deal. What kind?"

"Um, I can't decide between apple and pumpkin."

"Well, you have month to decide. No hurry."

"No, no. Uh, apple. I love cold apple pie."

"Really? Not hot from the oven?" I asked, still loving that there was more to learn about this man.

"Warm is good. I've just always loved the leftover pie that my mom would put in the fridge." He laughed. "Last year, I woke up in the middle of the night, snuck downstairs and ate the last slice, because really, when you live in a house full of teenaged boys, a guy has to fend for himself."

I laughed. "You are so cute." I squeezed his bum. "My little pie thief."

He smiled and turned to wrap me in his arms. He squeezed me into a tight hug, rocking us back and forth. "I love you."

I smiled into his chest. "I love you, too. I can't wait to spend the holidays with you."

"Oh, we're going to have to get all those cheesy 'our first Christmas' ornaments," he said, smiling down at me.

I slapped his bum. "They're not cheesy. They're romantic. I've always wanted one of those. To be in a relationship during the holidays."

He smiled. "Then I'll buy you every single ornament I can find."

I giggled. "Thank you."

He leaned down to kiss my lips. "Of course." I got another kiss. "Come on, lover. We'd better head back to camp."

"Do we have to?" I asked, like an eight year old little girl, batting eyelashes and all.

He chuckled before leaning down to scoop me up in his arms, bridal style. I laughed, hanging onto his shoulders, as he started walking back down the beach from where we'd come. "We have to, baby. Our amazing life in Seattle awaits us."

"Aw. When you put it that way, I can't wait to get home."

"Plus, I have a little surprise stop for you," he said, winking at me.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"I'll tell you because you're beautiful," he said, winking at me. "We're going shopping at Leavenworth."

I giggled. "Shopping? Why Edward, this is a camping trip."

He laughed, setting me down, and taking my hand, again. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of my fingers. "Camping will be over once the tent in down, my love. Plus, we need to get our souvenirs, right?"

"For Alice?" I asked, smiling, thinking of Edward's sweet sister.

"Always. But, I'd like to get Uncle Li something for watching Robbie, and of course, baby girl, I need to spoil you silly."

I bumped into him and he laughed. "You always spoil me, baby."

"And I'm not going to quit, now."

We got back to camp and Edward got right to work taking down the tent. I folded up our clothes, rolled the sleeping bags and made sure everything was packed. While I was loading the car, I pulled out a box and turned to show it to Edward.

He laughed. "The graham crackers."

"Only two days too late," I said, shrugging.

"Hey, we can make s'mores over the stove when we get home," he said, hauling the tent to the trunk. I smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "We'll bring the campsite home."


	235. Souvenirs

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 235 – Souvenirs<strong>

"I think I'm in love with Leavenworth," I said, as we left the little Bavarian Deli and Bakery after our lunch of soup and sandwiches served on freshly baked bread. The town was literally surrounded by mountains. It was absolutely gorgeous, the air was fresh and the people were lovely.

"It's nice," he said. "I like how it looks like we're in the Alps, or something. The whole town. We'll have to come back and explore sometime."

"I would love that," I said, smiling.

"We'll even to stay at a little inn, maybe climb that mountain over there, do some yodelling."

I giggled. "I heard someone talking about the Oktoberfest celebration they had here these last few weekends."

"Okay, we'll come back when we're both twenty one and partake in the festivities."

"Two years," I said, smiling.

"You're going to drink beer with me?" he asked, opening the backseat car door and stuffing in our box of German pastries that we bought to eat on the drive home.

"Yeah. We'll get drunk together," I said, making him laugh.

"I just meant we'd have one beer," Edward said, winking at me. "But, if you want to get drunk, Miss Swan…"

I giggled. "I'll have been Mrs. Cullen for just over a year by then."

"I love that," he said, smiling. "I'm going to have the hottest, funnest, sexiest wife, ever."

Edward stole a quick kiss before he slung his arm over my shoulders, and we headed up the street to look in the little souvenir shops.

"Is funnest a word?" I asked, peeking up at his smiling face.

"I don't think so, but it should be," he said, winking at me. "Especially when talking about you."

"Mm. I love it. You're so sweet."

"After I eat ten German Black Forest streusels on the drive back, I will be sweet to the bone."

I laughed. "You don't even need the sugar, babe."

Leavenworth had some cute gift shops, pretty touristy. We bought Tanya and Liam and both of our dads Oktoberfest beer steins, found a cute little pink and black polka dotted purse for Alice, some records for Jasper and Emmett, and we found some pretty handmade candles for Esme and Heidi. And of course, Edward bought me a set of candles, too.

Edward's arms were full of bags, so he left me in a nice boutique while he ran back to the car. As I looked around, I came across some cute legwarmers. They were striped and had little pompom tassels hanging on them. They had a purple and gold pair, the UW Seattle school colours.

I smiled. I could imagine wearing these around the house with panties and a tank for Edward. Edward seemed to be turned on by quirky things, like wool socks and lingerie, so I figured the legwarmers might be fun.

I took them up to the till and bought them just as Edward walked in the shop. I thought maybe I'd save them and surprise him on our engagement anniversary this coming Saturday. Edward had requested me in sexy clothes as the only gift he wanted on anniversaries. So, this was exactly what he was going to get.

"What did you buy?" he asked, reaching out to take the bag from me. He was sweet like that, never letting me carry a thing. But, this was a special circumstance. I pulled the bag back and smiled at him.

"No peeking," I said, making him smile. "It's a surprise."

"Bella."

"I know. But, I couldn't resist," I said, slowly licking my bottom lip. His eyes widened and I giggled. "You'll like it. I promise."

He chuckled. "Oh, I can just bet I will like it," he said, smiling. "Although we're in a hat shop, so I have no idea what's sexy here."

I giggled. "They sell other things." I looked around. "Ooh. Try this on," I said, passing him a black fedora with a white band around it. He laughed, but being the good sport he was, he put it on.

"You look so sexy," I said, when he tipped it forward. I stood on my toes to kiss his chin.

He chuckled. "Okay, so I'm getting this, then."

I giggled. "Try on more."

So, he humoured me, putting on a sea captain's hat, a trenkor, which Edward called a German yodellers hat and a trucker hat. We spent way too long giggling in the mirror at the back of the store.

"Yeah, I'm going with the fedora," Edward said. "But, just for you."

"Mm. Role playing wardrobe?"

He laughed. "Sure." He leaned down to kiss my lips. "Come on. I walked past a store I think you're going to like."

So, after he bought his hat, we went up the street and Edward pulled me into a pet store. "For Robbie," I said, smiling. "I love that you treat him like our child."

"He is," Edward said, smiling. "Probably the most spoiled baby on the planet, too."

I giggled. "He is. What are we getting him?"

"Uh," he said as we walked up and down the aisles. "What about this?" He lifted up a stuffed mouse with long dangly legs and a hole in the tummy.

I laughed and took it from him. "Oh, you hang it on the door knob, and he can play with the legs. I shook it and little jingle bells rang.

"Good. We have a winner, I think. You like it?"

"I do. I think Robbie will love it."

Edward grabbed about five bags of kitten treats on the way to the cashier, as well. Our baby had his daddy wrapped around his little paw.

"We should probably head home, honey," Edward said, squeezing my hand. "We've got a two and a half hour drive."

"Okay," I said, peeking in the shop windows on the way back to the car.

Edward chuckled. "It's so obvious that you've been kept from shopping for a few days," he teased.

"I'm not that bad."

"Come here," he said, pulling me into a little shop that was filled with decorated Christmas trees and smelled of freshly made gingerbread. "Let's get you an ornament."

"Aw," I said, holding my hand over my heart. I felt a little teary. Edward spoiled me so much.

"Bella, look at this one." He held up a little ornament with an orange kitten wearing a Santa hat on it, which read 'Kitty's First Christmas, 2010.'

"I love it," I said, smiling through watery eyes.

Edward smiled at me, and reached up to wipe my cheek. "Don't cry, yet, baby girl. Christmas is still over two months away," he whispered, making me smile.

"I know. This is just so special."

He leaned in to kiss my lips. "Every day I get to spend with you is special," he said, kissing me, again. "Now, let's get an ornament for us."

I smiled as we looked through at the ornaments on the trees. "I love this one," I said to Edward. It was a flat porcelain circle with two hand painted penguins hugging each other. It read 'Our First Christmas Together, 2010.'

Edward smiled. "That's perfect."

We bought our ornaments and then walked back to the car. "You ready, honey?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah. I can't wait to have a shower."

"I can't wait to have a shower with you," he said, before winking at me. We drove to the edge of town and Edward stopped for gas. I ran to the bathroom, and when I came out, Edward was buying a cup of coffee and a bottle of juice. I laughed when I saw a red t-shirt hanging over his arm.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked, as we walked back to the car.

He chuckled. "One last souvenir for you, my love."

I pulled it off of his arm and held it up. It was a huge Lake Wenatchee souvenir tee. I smiled. "You still like me in these?" I asked. "You know, especially considering that I either wear lingerie to bed, or, you know, nothing."

Edward smiled. "Hey, you look hot in these shirts," he said, defending his purchase. "Even if you just wear it on laundry day."

I laughed. "Thank you, baby. I love it." I couldn't think of a better way to end our weekend.


	236. Hairy Men and Vinaigrette

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I spent the morning at the dentist! Boo! Hope you're all having a great day! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 236 – Hairy Men and Vinaigrette<strong>

"You smell delicious," Edward whispered, kissing my neck as we rode the elevator up to Liam's floor.

I giggled. "I know. I feel so clean."

After the drive back to Seattle, during which Edward and I listened to his new blues CD, we'd unpacked and hopped straight in the shower. We may have spent a good forty five minutes under the hot stream of water, but boy did we enjoy it.

And much to my delight, Edward kept his beard. It was still fairly short, and he shaved his neck so, in his words, he didn't look like an overgrown werewolf. I was quite turned on by it. And my saying so, really helped me win my argument to get him to keep it.

He licked up the length of my neck. "And you taste incredible, too." I moaned, just as the elevator doors opened. Edward chuckled. "Hold that thought. We'll continue this when we get home, pretty girl."

"You're a tease, Edward Cullen," I whispered as we walked to Liam's door.

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Good thing you love me, right?"

I smiled. "Right."

Liam answered the door on the first knock. He had Robbie in his arms, and I just melted when my baby meowed. "See, Rob, my man. I told you your mommy was coming back," Liam said, making Edward laugh, as he passed me my kitten.

"Hi, baby. Mommy missed you so much," I said, before placing kiss after kiss on his little face. Robbie was meowing and I think that meant he was happy to see me.

Edward reached up to scratch him behind the ear. "How was he?" he asked Liam.

"Oh, the perfect angel," Liam said, smiling. "He was a little confused at first, but we held him and carried around most of the weekend, so that helped."

"Oh, no. Did that put a damper on things with Tanya?" I asked, following Liam into his apartment.

"Nah. She loves the little guy. Robbie was getting more hugs than I was."

Edward laughed. "My life story."

I giggled. "Oh, hardly, Edward. You're spoiled."

Liam smiled at us. "You guys look relaxed. Good trip?" He reached forward and scratched at Edward's face. "Mountain man."

Edward laughed. "It was a great trip. Amazing, actually. Nice to get away, you know?"

Liam laughed. "You're telling the guy that 'gets away' for a living."

"And the mountain man thing is for the fiancée," Edward said, winking at me.

Liam and I laughed. "Like hairy men, huh?" Liam asked, smiling at me.

"Okay, we're not having this conversation," I said, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"I'm teasing. You guys staying for dinner? I'm making chicken on the barbeque. Tanya just ran out for salad dressing," Liam said. "Apparently, ranch dressing is only good for dipping veggies."

"What's she buying?" Edward asked.

"Oh, some kind of vinaigrette." Both guys laughed, and I slapped Edward's arm.

"Good for her. I'm glad she didn't just settle with something she didn't like just to impress you," I said, making Liam laugh.

"Oh, don't worry about her, sweetheart. She is not shy with her feelings," Liam said, making me smile.

"So, things are going good with you two?" Edward asked his uncle.

"Oh, yeah. Things are amazing. I'm going to miss the hell out of her for the next ten days," he said.

The doorbell rang and Liam buzzed Tanya up. He walked over and opened the door. "I'm just going to run get the food off the grill."

"Go with your uncle," I said to Edward.

"Uh oh. Girl talk?" Edward asked, winking at me.

"Darn right. I haven't seen another girl in three days."

Edward leaned in to kiss my lips. "Are you complaining?"

I laughed. "Of course not. Now, scoot."

He squeezed my bum, before walking out to the deck. Tanya walked in and smiled when she saw me. "Bella," she said. "I thought I saw Edward's car out front. Welcome home." She walked over to me to give me a hug. "You're baby looks happy." She rubbed Robbie's cheek.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll want to leave my arms anytime soon," I said. "I missed him."

She smiled. "He was a good boy. Liam is a total softy." She shook her head. "He hardly ever let me hold me the kitten. He completely babied him."

"Now you know he'll be a good daddy," I said.

"That was my thought, exactly," she said, quietly. "It's weird, we've only been together for a couple weeks and already that thought is in the forefront of my mind. Should I be freaked out? Would Liam be freaked out? I mean kids? Babies? It's insane."

"Tanya, it's not crazy at all. Everyone thinks about their future," I said. "Especially when you're in a relationship. An intimate relationship."

"I guess. I mean, I don't want kids until I'm done with school in a couple years, but this weekend just sort of opened my eyes to the possibility, you know?"

"I think that's awesome," I said. "And talk to Liam about it."

"I will. I think I'll just wait until he gets back from his cruise." She shrugged. "I don't want to bother him with heavy stuff when he's leaving the country."

"That makes sense," I said. "So, how are you feeling about his trip? Him leaving tomorrow?"

"Horrible," she said, smiling at me. "I'm kind of addicted to that man. And now he's going off on some huge boat full of lusty women in string bikinis looking for sex on their vacations."

I laughed. "Wow. That's descriptive," I said, making her laugh. I was actually kind of surprised to hear that Tanya was insecure. She was so stunning.

She smiled. "It's just that everything with Liam is so new. I trust him, I do, it's just, I don't know. We just had that big fight or misunderstanding, or whatever you want to call it, over that kiss with Sara. That was only last week. What if he finds someone better? Someone with no baggage?"

"Oh, honey," I said reaching out to squeeze her hand. "I don't think it's possible for him to find someone better. Plus, everyone has baggage, experiences. But, you know, all of those things have shaped us into who we are today. And, Tanya, Liam is not complaining."

"I know I'm being crazy. Ah. It's just going to be so hard."

"Oh, I know. Phone sex," I said, smiling. "That's fun."

She giggled. "Bella Swan."

"What?" I asked, smiling.

I had actually given Liam the same advice last week when he was over at our house. It wouldn't hurt to put the idea in both their heads. Not that I was interfering in their sex life, I just knew how hard it was being away from the person you were in love with.

"You're awesome." She wrapped me in another hug. "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime," I told her honestly. I really did value the friendship that we'd built so far this semester.

The four of us shared a fabulous dinner of chicken breasts, baked potatoes and a freshly tossed garden salad. Liam was an incredible cook on that fancy barbeque of his. And, adorably, I think Edward's interest in getting a barbeque for himself was renewed.

Our souvenirs, the Oktoberfest beer steins, went over well with Tanya and Liam. After hugs, more thank yous for watching our feline son, and wishes for safe travels for Liam, Edward and I headed home. I knew that Tanya and Liam wanted to spend some time together tonight, as he was starting his ten day working vacation the next day.

"I am so ready to go to bed," Edward said, as we drove home. "On our awesome mattress."

I laughed. "Oh, yeah," I said, closing my eyes just thinking about it. "I'm exhausted, too."

"It's going to be strange to be away from you while we're in class, tomorrow," he said. "We haven't really been apart in three days."

"I know. I'm going to miss you every second," I agreed. "Plus, I have a psychology midterm tomorrow." I groaned. "I'm going to have to go over my notes tomorrow before class at two."

"No making love at lunch?" Edward asked, making me laugh.

"I think it would be bad luck not to."


	237. Luck and Lips

**A/N - It's Friday! We made it! haha! I hope you all have a great weekend filled with fun and laughter! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 237 – Luck and Lips<strong>

**Monday, October 18**

"My god, Edward," I breathed, throwing my head back on the pillow. "I've officially forgotten everything I've studied this morning."

He chuckled and then pressed another good luck kiss to my cheek. "Oh, you're a brilliant woman, Bella Swan," he said, propping himself up on his elbow to kiss my lips. "You're going to ace this midterm."

"Or because of the good luck sex?"

He hummed against my lips, kissing me again. "The good luck sex is to make you feel relaxed and happy. You know everything there is to know about neurons and synapses."

"I wish you were in my psychology class with me. You make it sound sexy."

"I wish I had taken psychology instead of math, but I can't change it now." He started kissing down my neck to my shoulder. "I also wish we could stay in bed all afternoon, but we need to get up, baby girl. You don't want to miss your test."

I reached up to run my fingers through his hair. "I know. I just can't make myself stand up."

"Got the jello legs?"

I giggled. "Yeah. You have that effect."

"Glad to hear it." He kissed me, again, before sitting up. "Come on. Let's go rinse off and get you to school."

So, after a very fast shower, we got redressed and drove back to campus. "Good luck, baby. I'll see you in a few hours and we'll celebrate, okay?"

I reached up to rub his lucky beard and he laughed. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too, angel. You've got this." He softly caressed my arm and winked at me, before turning to go to his class.

I was the only student smiling as I walked into the exam room. I was a damn lucky girl. I sat next to Catalina and we wished each other luck before the professor passed out the exams.

Edward was right. I did know my stuff. I was able to get through the exam in two hours, instead of three. There were only a couple of tricky questions, but I was confident that I had passed with flying colours.

Catalina and I went to the cafeteria to get a celebratory frozen yogurt. I sent Edward a text, once we found a table, so he knew where to find me at the end of his class.

"So, how are things with Gabriel?" I asked her.

She smiled, and started twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. "He kissed me."

"On the lips, this time?" I asked, making her giggle.

"Shut up. He's a gentleman," she said, referring to the last time we spoke and he was giving her sweet kisses on the cheek.

I was only teasing her. I thought that Gabriel was acting very respectful of her, and I liked that about him. Catalina was shy and reserved and Gabriel seemed to have picked up on that right away. He was great for her.

"I know. I'm kidding. Where did he kiss you?" I asked, and we both started giggling.

"The lips." We laughed, again.

"How was it?"

"Amazing," she said. "He sort of took control of the kiss, and it made me feel really comfortable." She shrugged. "Does that make sense?"

"Perfectly," I told her. "There is something so sexy about a guy that knows what he's doing."

"He invited me over to his apartment. He wants to make me dinner."

"Wow. Really?" I asked. "What did you say?"

She shook her head at herself. "I accepted, but he must have been able to tell how nervous I was. He said that I could invite some friends. You know, and have a double date?"

"That was sweet of him," I agreed. "I'm glad he's so in tuned to your feelings, Cat."

"Yeah. Um, so can I convince you and Edward to come with me?"

I smiled. I knew she was going to ask. "Of course. When?"

"Wednesday night. He said around five-thirty, six," she said. "He works tonight and tomorrow night. But he is taking me to breakfast tomorrow morning."

I smiled. "Very nice. Yeah. Wednesday should work," I said, even though, if Edward and I stuck to tradition, this dinner would be interrupting 'Naked Wednesday.' But, hey, we had to eat sometime. "I'll ask him tonight and send you a text."

"That would be great, Bella. Thanks so much."

"You are very welcome," I said. "So, what's the plan? Are you going to leave with us on Wednesday after dinner? You're afraid to be alone with him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not afraid of him, but," she looked around to make sure no one was listening to her. "I'm a v-i-r-g-i-n," she said, spelling it out for me. She covered her face with her hand. "This is so embarrassing. Like I'm nineteen. How do you just tell a guy something like that?"

I smiled supportively at her. Honestly, I wasn't surprised that she was virgin, not because she wasn't a complete catch. But, she had sort of hinted at it over the last few weeks that we'd become friends. She was very inexperienced with guys. I was Catalina just over six months ago.

"Well, I've only just recently left the exclusive virginity club," I told her and she smiled. "I wouldn't bring it up, quite yet," I suggested. "You're not at that point with him. You've just kissed."

She nodded and smiled, a little. "But, that being said, when the time is right, and you want to tell Gabriel, I think the best possible thing you can do is to be honest with him. If he's as sweet as we both know he is, he won't have a problem with it."

"I know."

"Can I ask if you're waiting for marriage?"

She blushed. "Not really, no," she said. "I've just never met a guy that I would consider doing, you know,_ that_ with."

"Until Gabriel?"

She giggled. "Yeah."

"I'm happy for you."

She smiled. "Thanks." She looked at her watch. "Anyway, I have to run. Cora and I are going to mall, and I'm supposed to meet her back home." She got up and gave me a hug. "Thanks for everything, Bella. Text me?"

"Of course. Have a nice night, and I'll see you on Wednesday."

I waved at her as she left. I really counted myself lucky. I had met some of the most amazing people this semester, so many of them turning into dear friends. Catalina, Tanya and Dallas were all great girls.

"Well, that's a sexy smile," Edward said, walking up to the table. He leaned in for a kiss, before sitting in Catalina's seat across from me. "I take it the test went well?"

I smiled. "I think I aced it."

Edward chuckled. "That's my girl. I knew you could do it." He took my hands in both of his and squeezed them. "I want to take you out to celebrate."

"Aw, that's sweet, baby. Thank you."

"You deserve it. You work hard, babe. And you never complain."

I laughed. "Oh, I complain all the time," I said, smiling, because Edward had a way of always making me happy.

"No, you don't. You want to head somewhere now, as you truly look beautiful in that silky shirt and those sexy jeans. Or would you rather go home and get fancy, first?" he asked.

"Um, let's go with fancy," I said, taking his hand as we walked to the car. "I don't even care if we're going with fast food, or pizza. I just want to wear a dress, feel like a girl after three days in the woods."

"Your bustier begs to differ." Edward laughed. "You were very much a girl on that camping trip," he said, making me smile.

"I mean high heels and lace," I said as he drove home. "Womanly, graceful, elegant. And, most importantly, clean fingernails."

"Oh, that kind of girl," he said, smirking at me. "Well, I have to admit, I'm looking forward to spending time with this version of your persona."

I laughed. "I'll just bet you are, Edward Cullen."


	238. Three Wishes

**A/N - Happy Saturday! This is up early because our town has a big pumpkin festival and city wide art exhibit going on, and I didn't want you all to think I forgot about you! I really appreciate your reviews! You are all fabulous to me. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 238 – Three Wishes<strong>

"Wear that white one with the black lace over your boobs." Edward said from his comfy spot on the bed.

He was already dressed in dark wash jeans and a nice grey dress shirt, complete with black tie. He looked like a god, and I was still wearing nothing but my white lace panties and a white strapless bra, standing at the closet door, trying to choose a dress for our night out.

"But I just wore that one when we went out with Ness and Gianna two Fridays ago."

Edward laughed. "That was in Forks. Different town. It doesn't count. No one has seen it in on you in Seattle, yet. Plus, I love that dress on you. You look so darn sexy in it."

"I like your logic," I giggled, walking over to him. "And, thank you."

I sat beside him on the bed and he reached his hand up to caress my side. "Have I told you today how much I love you?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Yes."

He chuckled. "Good."

"I love you, too, handsome." I got up and kissed his lips, before walking over to the closet to get the dress that Edward picked out for me. He smiled as he watched me shimmy it on, and then got up to zip me in.

"Where do you want to go, tonight, my love?" He kissed my bare shoulder. "Anywhere at all."

I smiled and hummed. "If you could read my mind right now, you'd be unzipping this dress, and we'd order take out."

He laughed into my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. "We won't stay out long. I just want to do something special for you."

"Aw, baby. Everything you do is for me. And it's all special."

"It's just, you know last month when I was struggling with Math, you were there for me, encouraging me, supporting me. You're always so proud of me, Bella. And I love that. Because I feel the exact same way about you. Tonight is all about you and how much I love you, how proud I am of you, and how smart and successful you are, and will continue to be in the future."

He kissed my cheek. "You're going to be a fabulous teacher. And all the little Alices in your class are going to look up at you with big wide eyes, so eager to learn anything you teach them. They are going to love you. You are going to change lives."

I reached up to wipe away a tear from my eye. "And, you'll come from school every day and tell me all about it. And I can't wait to hear your stories, your laughter. And we'll sit on the couch and I'll take off your cute teacher shoes and rub your little toes."

I laughed through my tears. "What exactly are teacher shoes?" I asked, making him chuckle.

"Um, in my experience, there are two types of teacher. The ones that wear the loafers, and the ones that wear the heels."

I turned in his arms and set my hands on his shoulders so I could see his pretty face. "What's the difference?"

"Well, the loafer teachers were some of my best. Their shoes said they were serious about education and they proved it."

I set my forehead on his chest and laughed. "Do I want to know about the high heeled teachers?"

He chuckled. "They are the fantasy fuelers. They click around the classroom, and that sound somehow reemphasises their authority. Some are scary, some are hot."

Edward's ears were red and I adored getting a look into his mind. "So, which kind of teacher do you want me to be?"

"That's easy, Bella. I want you to be a loafer teacher at school, and a heels teacher in this bedroom."

I laughed, loving how Edward went from mature husband material to middle school teenager in two minutes. "You, Edward Cullen, are such a guy." He laughed and nodded. "If I was teaching teenaged boys, I'd be worried. But, seeing as I'll be teaching the ten and under group, with innocent minds, I don't think the shoes really matter."

"Yeah, you'd think that," he said, rubbing my back.

I ran my hands over his chest. "I love you. Thank you for your beautiful words. You're too good to me."

"Ah, there's no such thing. You deserve the best. I love you, baby girl." He pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "What do you want to eat? Thai, Italian, Mexican. Your wish is my command."

"And I didn't even have to rub your magic lamp."

He laughed, his eyes wide. I loved that I could still shock him, surprise him with the things I said. "You keep it up with the dirty talk, and we won't be leaving the room."

I giggled, sliding my hand down his chest. He caught my wrist just as I reached his belt. "Uh, uh, uh, Master Bella. I'll grant your three wishes, and then you can play with the lamp," he said, winking at me.

"We were supposed to play genie last month, if I remember correctly," I said, smiling at his face. "But, never did get around to it, did we?"

"We didn't. No one rubbed my lamp." The smirk on his face was so sexy.

I couldn't stop laughing. "Okay. My first wish is Thai food. You know that really yummy place we love."

"Royal Palm," Edward said, smiling. "Let's go. I'm starving."

"Genies get hungry?" I asked, slipping on some black heels.

"Very."

I giggled. "I think I know what my second wish is going to be."

"Shoot."

I smiled. "I want a foot rub when we get home."

"Done." Edward smiled back at me. "An easy one. You're not working your genie very hard."

"Well, maybe I want my genie well rested for wish number three."

He chuckled. "You want genie to make love to you?"

I batted my lashes. "No. I was thinking about wishing for you to do the laundry from camping."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Really?"

"No, I'm just teasing. I want you to make love me."

"Done."

"No, no. Wait. I'm not finished. This is a two part wish." I said, smiling. "I want you to make love to me, but I want it to be in a position we've never tried. One from the Kama Sutra."

"Mm. A kinky master," he said, smiling. He reached his hand under my dress and squeezed my bum. "Are you sure that's all? It's not a three part wish?"

I smiled. "Ooh. That's an amazing idea. Um. How about you wear your new fedora while we're making love? You look so, so, so sexy in it, Mr. Genie."

"Okay, this is it? That's the whole wish?" he asked.

"Done," I said, smiling. And before Edward knew what I was up to, I reached between his legs and gave him a quick rub.

"Ugh, Bella. Shit."

"Just to seal the deal," I said, smiling at him.

He leaned down to kiss my lips. "With a kiss, Bella. That's how you seal deals," he whispered against my lips, and then kissed me again. "You don't give your fiancé a tent in his jeans before we go out to eat." He was smiling as he said it, so I knew he was just teasing me.

"I'm sorry, genie. Are you going to take back my wishes?"

"I might have to switch around the foot rub. You know, you could rub my feet instead," he said, making me laugh.

"That could be arranged," I said, smiling.

"I'm teasing, lover. We're celebrating you, tonight." He slid his hand out from under my dress and took my hand, leading us to the front door. "Now, let's get started on making all of your wishes come true."


	239. Butterflies

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I had an amazing day, yesterday. I hope your weekends are going just as well! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 239 – Butterflies<strong>

"I'm so full," I said, plopping down on the futon.

Edward chuckled. "Yeah. It's great food." He leaned over the back of the couch to kiss my lips. "I'll be right back. Don't move," he said, making me smile.

I watched him walk into our bedroom and smiled. I truly loved that man. We'd had a wonderful time together at dinner, just talking and laughing. Neither one of us could understand our waitress, so Edward ended up doing actions for everything we ordered. Orange beef was my favourite. There may have been some mooing going on.

Needless to say, dinner was amazing. But, then again, every moment with Edward truly was. I adored him so much for taking me out tonight. And for no reason other than me doing well on a midterm. He was a special man.

Edward walked back into the living room, wearing nothing but his grey boxer briefs and his black fedora. He was holding a book and a bottle of lotion. He smiled at me as he sat on the other side of the couch. "Okay, master. On to wish two," he said, winking at me.

"Wow," I said, smiling at him. "You look so incredible. So hot."

He laughed. "Thanks. I'm only obeying your commands."

"Well, I did say just the fedora." I bit my bottom lip to keep from giggling, but it didn't help. "The underwear wasn't approved."

He shrugged, stood up and pulled them down his legs. I squealed and then laughed, as he sat down on the futon, completely naked. "How's that? Better?"

"I love you."

He chuckled. "I love you, too. But that's not an answer."

I smiled. "You're a very well-endowed genie."

He shook his head, the smile wide on his face. "You're perfect, Miss Swan. I'm glad I get to keep you."

"Aw. You do. Forever." He leaned over and kissed my lips. "Kick off those shoes, baby girl. I want to rub your feet."

I smiled, doing what he asked. I turned on the couch and set my feet on his naked thigh. He lifted my right foot to his lips and kissed the top of my toes. I laughed. "That tickles."

He smiled, and gave me another kiss, this time on the ball of my foot. I dropped my head back and groaned. "Uh, Edward. That feels good."

He smiled wider. "I aim to please, my sweet girl." He squeezed some lotion out of the bottle and started massaging my foot.

"Yeah. Right there," I said, closing my eyes in pleasure. "Oh, Edward. That's amazing."

He smiled. "Do those heels hurt your feet?"

"Not really."

He chuckled. "Just feels good?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I'm glad." He set my right foot down and picked up the left.

"Oh, baby. Shoot," I said, sitting up.

"What's wrong?"

"Catalina invited us on a double date on Wednesday night. With her and Gabriel. He's making dinner at his place and she was a little anxious to go alone. I was supposed to text her and let her know if we could go."

"Yeah, of course. Shoot her a message."

I smiled, loving how amazing Edward was to my friends. He never complained, never questioned anything I asked of him. If I wanted to do something, he was there, right beside me.

"Are you sure? It's on naked Wednesday?" I asked while I sent Catalina a quick text. And Edward laughed.

He dug his fingers in deep in the arch of my foot and I hummed. "Baby girl, naked Wednesday is just for fun. Whenever we're home. We still have a life, friends, plans, dates." He shrugged. "So yeah, dinner sounds great. I actually have something planned for us that afternoon, too."

"Ooh. I'm intrigued. Tell me."

He laughed. "I was thinking we'd better get some Halloween costumes. You said you wanted to dress up, right?"

"Eee," I squealed excitedly, and we both laughed. "I can't wait."

"Did you still want to have a little party here in Seattle for Halloween? I know my mom is doing one on the thirtieth."

"I would love to," I said.

"Good." His kissed my left foot before setting it down. "Okay. Wish two, check."

"Thank you. That felt amazing."

"Anytime." He reached over to grab the book beside him and passed it to me. I blushed when I saw it was our Kama Sutra book. "Take a gander through there, Bella. Pick out which position you want to try for your third wish, tonight."

I bit my lip. "Are you sure? I was just teasing. You know, before dinner."

He smiled, rubbing the top on my shin. "We don't have to do it, tonight, if you're uncomfortable with it."

"I'm not. I just…"

"Tell me."

"Like, what if I pick out one that's kind of embarrassing?"

He chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed with me, baby. I love when we try new things, together. We trust each other so everything in that book is fair game."

I smiled, sitting up beside him. "Can we pick it together?"

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Of course we can, baby."

So, Edward flipped through the book. 'What about this one?' he'd ask, and I'd start giggling, so he turned the page.

"Too hard. Too scary. I don't even know how that works."

Edward laughed. "Want to just make love the easy way?"

I leaned over and bit his shoulder. "No. I want to do this."

"Okay. I'm going to just open the book to a random page and we'll go with whatever position it shows. Deal?"

I giggled. "Deal."

I had butterflies in my stomach. Making love with Edward was always a beautiful experience, every single time. And, we'd been going at it enough that I was quite comfortable with sex. But, this, the Kama Sutra, even after acting out a couple of positions from it, always seemed exciting to me. It was exotic and mysterious and so incredibly sensual.

Edward smiled at me and opened the book. We both leaned in to look at the picture. "Um," I said, biting my thumb nail.

Edward chuckled. He set the book down on the coffee table and then wrapped me in his arms. He started kissing my neck, my cheek, my lips. "Relax, baby," he whispered. "I love you."

He kept up with the kissing and I knew exactly what he was doing. He was showing me how much he loved me, how it didn't matter what position we made love in. The only thing that mattered was us, together.

I got up and straddled his legs, resting my hands on his shoulders. "I love you, too," I said, kissing his lips. "Are you going to undress me?"

He smiled and slid his hands up my back. "Would you like me to?"

I reached up and ran my fingertip along the brim of his fedora. "I would love that, genie."

"Mm. So, you're into this?"

"Yeah."

"Just one double check," he said, winking at me, referring to our conversation last week, when told him that he didn't need to worry so much about me. "For sure?"

I giggled. "Definitely." I pressed another kiss to his lips.

Edward smiled as he slid my zipper down. He told me I was beautiful while he stripped me, and then when he had me on the futon, lying on my side, with my leg propped up on his shoulder while he slid in and out of me in a scissored position, he told he that I was his whole world.

Wish number three: fulfilled.


	240. Teachers and Turn Ons

**A/N - Happy October! I love that we're in the same month as Edward and Bella in the story! It makes it more fun! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 240 – Teachers and Turn Ons<strong>

**Tuesday, October 19**

"Is that your phone?" Edward mumbled. I groaned and stretched my arms above my head. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were still on the futon; still naked. We must have fallen asleep after our evening of Kama Sutra and genies and love.

I reached forward and grabbed my phone from the coffee table. "Hello," I rasped into my cell, without even checking the caller ID.

"Hey, Bella. It's Siobhan. My older brother and his wife, who live in Seattle, just had their baby. Alec and I got the day off and we're driving up to visit and meet my little nephew."

I smiled at the thought of brand new baby being born into the world. "Oh, that's great. Congratulations, aunty."

She laughed. "Thanks. I'm so excited to meet him. Anyway, we were wondering if you guys are free at all today. Since he was shot, Alec doesn't want spend the whole day at the hospital and we'd like to take you out for dinner. We miss you guys. I know its last minute, but are you free at all? Even lunch?"

"Uh, yeah. Can I call you right back?" I asked. I needed to sit up and figure out what time it was, what day it was.

"Of course."

"Okay. I'm so excited you called."

She laughed. "Did I wake you up?"

"Um, yeah. But, it's okay. I'll call you back. Just give me two minutes."

"No problem, Bella."

I hung up my phone and looked at the display for the time. Seven thirty in the morning. Not bad. We usually got up at seven on Tuesdays, but, hey, I was not in a position to complain.

Edward pulled me closer to his naked chest and kissed my bare shoulder. "What's going on," he whispered. "Did we sleep through class? Was that the dean? Do I need to fall back on busking to pay for a quick city hall wedding?"

I giggled. "It's only seven thirty. You pharmacy dreams are still alive. That was Siobhan."

"Alice's teacher?"

"No, Siobhan taught her in the second grade. Mr. Brennan is her teacher, now."

He chuckled and pinched my hip. "You know what I meant, smart ass."

I giggled. "You love my bum."

"You know I do, baby girl." He kissed me, again. "What did your friend want so early in the morning?"

"She and Alec are driving up to Seattle as we speak. Her big brother and his wife made her an aunty to a beautiful little boy."

"Aw. That's amazing for them," he said, smiling widely at the thought of a baby.

"I know. Anyway, she and Alec want to take us for dinner, or lunch, whichever fits our schedule better."

"That's nice of them." He leaned over me and started sucking at my bottom lip.

I smiled and he smiled against my mouth. "I need to call her back," I got out, before he resumed his morning kisses. He hummed in acknowledgement, but just kept kissing. "Mm. Edward. Baby." I pushed his shoulder back. "Just stop for a minute."

"I don't want to," he said, kissing me once more.

I smiled and rubbed his beard. "I love you. But, I have to phone her, and we're going to be late for class. We're already behind."

"I know. I just love you." He turned his head and kissed the palm of my hand. "Are you okay? You know, after last night?"

"I am, baby. I love you."

"What did you think of that position? Was it too weird or uncomfortable?"

I flushed just thinking about our Kama Sutra romp on the futon. "It was sexy. My favourite part was when you kissed my ankle."

"I liked your leg on my shoulder. I love your sexy, shapely, silky legs."

I pulled his face down to mine. "Mm. You've always been a leg man, huh?"

"Guilty," he said, chuckling. "So, you want lunch with Alec and Siobhan on our two hour break? Otherwise, it would have to be a late dinner. My lab goes until six. How late are they staying? I mean it's a three hour drive back to Forks? Or, you could go without me."

"I'm not going without you. And, I don't know how long they're here. She said she had the day off, so maybe lunch would be better. You know, in case they leave early?"

"Sounds good, baby." He kissed my lips. "You up for a grocery date tonight? We have nothing in the fridge."

"I'm always up for a date with you."

"Maybe I'll take you out for dinner before we shop."

"Pizza?"

"Definitely." Edward got up off the couch and caressed my cheek. "I'm going to have a quick shower."

"I can't join you?" I asked, smiling mischievously.

He chuckled. "No. We'll be late."

"Meany."

"You love me." He laughed on his way to the bathroom and I smiled. He was so right.

I rolled over and grabbed my phone, again. "Hey, Alec," I said, smiling when he picked up Siobhan's phone.

"Hey, gorgeous. I miss you. Are you going to stand me up?" he said, making me laugh.

"I miss you, too. And, no, we're not going to stand you up. Is lunch okay? Edward has a late lab until six."

"Yeah, that's perfect, Bella. This is your city, not mine, sweetheart. Where do you want to meet?"

"Uh, which hospital are you going to?"

"Swedish Medical Center. Siobhan said it's near Pike Place, or something?"

"Great. We'll meet you there, then. It'll only take us around fifteen minutes to get there."

"Awesome. Can't wait to see you." We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. Since Alec was shot in the ribs in the line of duty last May, I'd really gotten to know him, to spend some time with him. He was a great friend, even though he was a gigantic flirt. And his and Siobhan's relationship was another success story from my days as a matchmaker. They'd met three and a half months ago and were still going strong. I was so happy for them.

I got up and ran to the bathroom. Edward was still in the shower, but I needed to use the bathroom. "Baby?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, peeking out of the shower.

"I need to pee. Get back in there."

He laughed. "Bella, we're old pros at peeing in the same room. Don't worry so much."

"I'm not. Just don't look."

"I wouldn't, babe," he said. "What did Siobhan say?"

"Um, Alec picked up. We're meeting them at Pike Place for lunch. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good," he said. I quickly washed my hands and then slipped into the shower with Edward. He smiled. "What are you doing in here, baby?"

"I couldn't resist," I said, smiling.

He turned us around so my head was under the spray of hot water. He ran his hands up and down on my wet sides, then over my boobs. He gave them a soft squeeze and leaned in to kiss my lips.

"Hurry in here, Bella," he whispered, before stepping out of the shower.

"Edward," I whined. "You can't leave now."

He laughed from the other side of the shower curtain. "I had to, lover. If I would have stayed, we'd have missed class."

"But, you turned me on." I was whining, but I wasn't getting what I wanted. A girl had to do what a girl had to do.

"Aw, baby. You make me horny, too. Hurry up in there. If we have a few minutes before we go, I'll make it up to you."

"Mm. Done." This was about to be the fastest shower of my life.


	241. Sexiness and Silliness

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all so much for reading! You are all amazing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 241 – Sexiness and Silliness<strong>

I put on a nice blouse, my white denim jacket and a navy blue skirt with some cute matching flats. I put in a cute side braid and put on my makeup, all in twenty minutes. "Okay," I said, smiling at Edward, who was watching me from the bed. "I'm ready."

He laughed, looking at his watch. "I'm impressed. We have twenty minutes before we need to leave. And, you look completely ravishing."

"Why, thank you," I said, climbing onto the bed with him. "What are you going to do about it?"

He smiled and licked his lips. "There is this one thing, actually," he said, getting up on his knees. "Lay back, baby girl," he said, taking my hand and helping me to lie back on the bed.

He slid his hands down my legs. "Mm. So soft." I smiled. Edward had a way of always making me feel like the prettiest girl on the planet.

"Let's get these little shoes off of your sexy feet," he said, knocking my shoes off. He brought my left foot to his lips, and sucked my big toe into his mouth.

"Uh, Edward. My god," I breathed as he swirled his tongue around it. He licked the bottom of my foot, before sucking on my toes, again. It was so sexy to watch him, but he had the rest of my body tingling. I wanted him to do more.

"I love you, baby," he whispered, before lying down on his stomach between my legs. He pushed my knees apart and smiled up at my face. "This is exactly where I've wanted to be all morning," he admitted. He reached up and tickled me right over my panties.

I cried out and squirmed. "Uh, uh, uh, my love," he scolded, wrapping his arm around my hip to hold me still. He lifted my skirt back and then pressed his lips where his fingers had been, kissing me over and over, again.

"Mm," he hummed against me, making me jump. "I love how you smell, Bella. Shit, you turn me on."

He reached up and tugged at my panties, and I lifted my hips so he could get them off. He got up and unzipped his jeans and then yanked his pants and underwear down to his knees. I reached out for him, and he met my eyes, smiling wickedly at me.

"I'm not done playing with you," he said, getting down on his knees beside the bed.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me to the edge, before burying his face between my legs. I screamed as he went wild, lapping and sucking and biting. It was too much, but it felt so incredible. He didn't stop until I fell over the edge.

"Edward," I breathed as he stood up. I giggled watching him shuffle over to the bedside table.

"Don't laugh. We don't have time for me to take off my pants." He looked at his watch. "Ten minutes."

I smiled. "I don't think it's going to take me ten minutes," I said, making him chuckle.

"No kidding. I'm guessing maybe two? Max." He put the condom on and shuffled back over to me. I was still giggling as he lied down on top of me. "I love your laugh," he said softly against my lips.

"Mm. I love you, babe," I said, stealing a kiss, as our bodies joined. And, Edward was right. It didn't take us very long to come, me first and Edward right after me.

"Baby girl, you are way too irresistible for your own good," he said, making me smile. "I don't think anyone makes love as much as we do."

I giggled. "Really?"

"Hey, don't take that wrong. I love that we can't keep our hands to ourselves."

"Or other parts."

Edward laughed. "Especially other parts," he said, reaching up to run his thumb over my bottom lip.

"How do I look?" I asked as Edward stood up to clean himself up.

"Beautiful, sexy, amazing, breathtaking, gorgeous."

I laughed, standing up and pulling on my panties. "Thank you. I meant do I look okay to go to class. Or is it painfully obvious what we've been up to?

Edward smiled, yanking up his pants. "It's a little obvious. Your pretty cheeks are rosy, your lips are like ripe strawberries. You are absolutely stunning, Bella Swan."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "People are going to figure you out, too," I said, smirking at him and his flushed complexion.

He winked. "Let them."

We ate cold pop-tarts in the car on the way to school and hickory sticks, instead of candy, in Sociology class. Such was the life of college kids. After a boring lecture, Edward went to Chemistry and I headed off to History, being reminded, again, that I had to get working on my paper. Maybe we were going to have to scale down the date nights and parties and plans. We were halfway through the semester and more and more due dates were drawing near.

"You look stressed," Edward said as he drove to the Metropolitan Grill to meet Alec and Siobhan for lunch. He reached over and took my hand. "Talk to me."

I shrugged. "I'm feeling a little overwhelmed, I guess."

"Over what, baby? Can I help? Do you need me to do more at home? Laundry, dishes, cooking. I mean, I suck, but I can figure it out."

I smiled. "No, but thank you for that," I said, bringing his hand to my lips. "And you don't suck. You've just been babied, so you never had to learn."

He laughed. "That doesn't sound very masculine, Bella."

I giggled. "I love you, regardless. But, seriously, it's just the homework thing. I have papers sneaking up on me. Research and time spent in the library. And I love our dates, I do, but," I shrugged.

"You need to focus on your homework?" Edward finished for me. He nodded. "I know that. I get that. I have a lot of stuff, too."

"But I still want us to do things together. I just need to figure out how to balance everything, I guess."

"We'll figure it out, honey." He smiled at me when we stopped at a red light, caressing my fingers with his thumb. "Why don't we pick up a frozen pizza when we're getting groceries, tonight, instead of going out? We'll have a homework night."

"I'd like that," I said, smiling back at him. "And, I'm not trying to be over dramatic, or anything. My one prof just keeps reminding us about due dates and it freaked me out, a little."

"Um, I have tickets for something next week, though. You know, the formal thing you bought the pretty gown for?" Edward said, shrugging. "I mean, I can probably scalp the tickets…"

I giggled. "Don't you dare, Edward Cullen."

He laughed. "So, you still want to go?"

"Of course I do," I said. "I'm so excited. I can't believe I actually get to find out what the dress is for."

"I just want to give you the world, Bella. I get these crazy ideas." He laughed. "I hope you like it."

"Aw, baby. Of course I will. You know me better than anyone," I said, smiling over at him. "Plus, I'm going to love it, because I'll be spending the night with my handsome fiancé. I'll be the envy of all the girls."

Edward laughed. "So, are you going to let me shave before then?"

"No."

"What?" he asked, still laughing.

"I'm teasing. You can shave whenever you want. I'm just being selfish."

"No, you're not. If you like the beard, I'll keep the beard. You know everything I do is for you, gorgeous."

"I love it," I said. "You look so hot."

He chuckled. "Uh oh. I have to keep it for life, don't I?"

I giggled. "Maybe."

I looked over at Edward's beautiful face, a smile tugging at his lips. I was so blessed to have this man in my life. He was everything to me. And my heart swelled every time I thought about how he felt the same for me.

"Okay," I said, finally, as Edward parked up the street from the restaurant. "Will you keep it for one more week? Please. And then before our big date, you can shave. I'll cry, but you can get rid of the beard."

He took off his seatbelt and leaned over to kiss me. "I'll be a permanent woodsman, before I'd ever let my girl cry."

I smiled, running my nails over his jaw. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella."

"But, I want you to shave next week. I can't be escorted to a formal event by a woodsman. I need a handsome prince." Edward looked at me and we both laughed. I stole another kiss. "Thank you for putting up with my silliness."

Edward smiled. "It's my pleasure, m'lady."


	242. Babies

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! It's so cold and rainy here in Alberta. I wish I had an Edward to snuggle! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 242 – Babies<strong>

"What happened to you?" Alec asked Edward, smacking him on the shoulder. "The beard?"

Edward laughed. "I think I look hot. Don't I look hot?"

Siobhan and I giggled at the boys, before she pulled me into a tight hug. "I've missed you," she said, before turning to hug Edward.

Alec came over to me and gave me a huge bear hug in the middle of the fancy dining room. "You got prettier," he whispered in my ear.

I laughed and blushed and he rubbed my back. "Thank you. I think you got bigger, Alec."

He chuckled. "I'm huge." He winked and I blushed brighter.

"Alec, knock it off, Siobhan said, smiling at her boyfriend.

"I should be used to him by now, right?" I asked, as Edward kissed my hot cheek.

"I'm teasing. I love making her blush," Alec said.

"Everyone does," I said, setting my fingers on my cheeks to will the flushed colour from them.

We all ordered our soup, salad and sandwiches when the waitress stopped by, and I was happy for the quick service, as Edward and I, unfortunately, didn't have too long to stay.

"So, how's the little baby?" I asked Siobhan. "How does it feel to be an aunty?

Siobhan was glowing. "He's an angel, Bella. You wouldn't even believe how cute he is." She smiled. "He has thick black hair and stunning blue eyes. Gorgeous."

Alec smiled, his arm wrapped around Siobhan's shoulder. "Breathtaking. Just like his aunt."

"Aw," I said, holding my hand over my heart. "I want to see him."

"Well, if we have time after lunch, we can go peek at him through the windows of the nursery in the maternity ward," Siobhan said. "We're going back to the hospital, anyway."

"Oh, I would love that," I said, smiling. I looked over at Edward and he was grinning sexily at me.

"What's your little nephew's name?" Edward asked.

"Cameron," she said, smiling. "Cameron Lee Jones."

"That's beautiful," Edward said. I smiled over at him and rubbed his thigh. He loved babies, so much. I couldn't wait to share that moment with him, one day.

Our food came and we ate our lunch. My turkey sandwich was to die for, and Edward seemed to be enjoying his chicken salad. Siobhan looked a little sick and got up to run to the bathroom.

Alec looked worried, but not surprised. "I'll go check on her," I said, getting up.

"Thanks, Bella," Alec said, patting my arm as I walked by.

I walked into the bathroom and heard Siobhan throwing up in a stall. "Are you okay, girl?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, before flushing the toilet. She opened the stall and walked out, looking a little better than she had at the table. "I'm sorry. This is embarrassing."

"Aw, don't be embarrassed," I said, dampening some paper towels with cold water. "Did the food not sit well?"

She rinsed her mouth and then set the cool towels on her forehead. "It's not the food," she said, smiling at me.

And then it hit me. I don't know why it didn't occur to me right away. Siobhan was pregnant.

I squealed and then pulled her into a hug, not as tight as I wanted to, but she'd just been sick. "Oh, my goodness. Congratulations."

She laughed. "Thanks. I'm only about four weeks in."

"Have been to the doctor?"

"Yeah. Alec practically dragged me to see Dr. Cullen the minute I missed my period." She laughed. "Alec is so excited, Bella. He doesn't have family, except your dad and the rest of the force. This baby means everything to him."

She sighed. "I didn't want to tell anyone, yet, you know. It's so early. But, Alec is busting at the seams, and he decided, this morning after holding little Cam in the hospital, that he wants to share the news back home."

"I'm so excited for you," I said, wiping the happy tears from my eyes. "You're going to be a mom."

She laughed and set her hand on her stomach. "I know. It hasn't really sunk in," she said. "We told my parents and brother this morning. They are just thrilled."

"Do they like Alec?"

She laughed. "He's a hard man not to like. He jokes around with my brother, teases my mom. My dad just loves that he's a cop and he's looking out for me."

She shrugged. "I mean this little miracle wasn't planned. We're still in the early phase of our relationship, but this baby, I don't know. It just cemented things with us. Alec wants me to move in with him. Like this weekend. He said, we're a family, we should be together."

"That is just the sweetest thing," I said, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"Yeah. Apparently, he'd been trying to figure out how to ask me to move in for weeks, before we found out about the baby." She laughed. "I'm so happy. Alec is the perfect man for me. I think back to the start of summer, and I felt so shy, so unsure about my body, my extra thirty pounds.

"But, since being with Alec, I haven't even thought about my weight. He's so loving and sensual. He worships my body. It's so amazing."

"I'm happy that you have that. Edward is the same with me. I'll whine about my boobs being too small and he'll spend the next three hours convincing me how perfect they are."

Siobhan laughed. "We have ourselves some good guys, huh?"

"Great guys."

"You want to head up to the hospital?" she asked. "Do you have time?"

"Yeah, we have a few minutes," I said. "Come on."

We walked out of the bathroom to find both our guys waiting for us. Alec wrapped his arm around Siobhan's waist and softly rubbed her hip. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, now," she said, smiling.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Edward said, giving Siobhan a gentle hug.

"I'm happy for you, daddy to be," I said, giving Alec a hug, too. "You're going to be a great father."

He chuckled. "I'm really looking forward to the whole experience."

We walked out to our cars, and Edward followed Alec's Jeep to the hospital so we could have a quick peek at Siobhan's new nephew. "What are you thinking about?" I asked Edward as he drove.

He smiled. "Just that there are moments like these that make me wish we were at that stage in our lives."

"Having a baby?"

"Yeah," he said, squeezing my hand. "And we were to a point where we're married, have the house, our home, and we're close to everyone we love."

"We'll get there," I said, kissing his hand. "And you're going to be such an amazing daddy, Edward. But, until then, I get you all to myself."

He chuckled. "I love that, baby. And I'm not complaining about our life, right now. It's just so amazing to share in that excitement that Alec and Siobhan have. It's contagious, you know?"

I smiled. "It is. I cried when she told me."

Edward laughed. "You and your beautiful heart."

We parked at the hospital and followed an excited Siobhan up to the maternity ward. "There he is," she said, pointing to a little blue bundle through the window.

"He's gorgeous," I said, smiling as I watched him sucking his tiny little thumb, his little legs squirming in the blanket.

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his chin on my shoulder as he looked at the new baby. I peeked over at him. He was smiling and it made him even more beautiful.


	243. Friends and Fuel

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Canada is feeling very...well Canada-like! It's freezing! haha! I hope you're all warm and snuggly where you are! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 243 – Friends and Fuel<strong>

"When are you due?" I asked Siobhan, who had her head resting on Alec's chest.

"Um, the middle of June. I should be able to finish teaching my students this year, and then I've decided to take the following year off for maternity leave," she said, smiling.

"Too bad I'm not a teacher, yet," I said, smiling. "I could have filled in for you."

"If you need a job when you get back to Forks," Alec said, smirking, "I have no problem making more babies with Siohbhan."

Siobhan and I laughed. "I appreciate that, Alec."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

After more hugs and congratulations, and one last peek at little Cam, Edward and I had to head back to the college. "That was fun," I said.

Edward smiled. "It was." He slid his hand up and down my leg, as he drove. "And, can I say how much more fun it is, when I'm not being a jealous ass around your guy friends."

I giggled. "You're not an ass, and you've never been one."

He laughed. "I was, Bella. I think I was insecure in myself to have ever worried about other guys around you. I know you love me." He looked over at me and winked. "Something for which I am forever grateful."

"Aw. I'm grateful that we have each other. We just get each other. And everything seems better with you around me."

"I'm glad. You've got me for life, angel."

"Good. Because I would have taken karate, or something, to fight to keep you."

Edward laughed. "You're adorable."

"You're sexy."

He smiled, as he parked at the lot. "So are you." He leaned over to kiss my lips and then smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too, handsome."

Edward opened my car door for me and we walked into the school together. "Make sure to check how Tanya is doing today in class," I said. "Liam's been gone, what, twenty four hours, now?"

Edward chuckled. "Yeah. It's been one day. I'm sure she's fine, though. I really don't want to hear about any phone calls, though."

I giggled. "You're scared of girl talk?"

He pinched my side. "I'm a guy. And that's my uncle we'd be talking about." He laughed. "I have no problem with them dating, but I don't want the details."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled his face down to mine for a kiss when we reached my children's literature class. "The details are the best part," I said, smiling. "Have a good class." I kissed him, again. "I'll bring you a snack before your lab."

"I love you," he said, rubbing his nose against mine.

My class went well, but being away from Edward for an hour and a half was torturous, today. I felt extra snuggly, today, and I just wanted to cuddle up with him on the futon and study.

I stopped and picked up four muffins and a large cup of coffee, after class, on my way to meet Edward. He smiled when he saw me. "Mm. Coffee. I love you," Edward said, standing up to take the cup from my hand.

I smiled as he leaned down to kiss my lips. "I love you, too."

"Hey, Bella," Tanya said, as I went to go sit between the two of them on the bench.

"Hi, I brought muffins," I said, opening the white pastry bag.

"Wow. I really love you," Edward said, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

I giggled and looked over at Tanya. "He's so easily pleased."

She smiled, reaching in the bag for a chocolate chip muffin. "So am I. Thanks."

"My pleasure," I said. "So, have you spoken with Liam?"

She smiled. "Yeah. He boarded the cruise ship last evening, had a nice dinner, then went straight to bed. And this morning, he worked out in the gym so he can write a segment of his article on the amenities."

"I should have went into travel journalism," Edward said, winking at me.

"You better not," I said, squeezing his knee. "I couldn't be away from you that much."

"I know. But, I'd like to run away with you," he said, smiling.

"You just got back from camping," Tanya said.

"Yeah, I can never enough of this girl," Edward said.

"Aw," Tanya and I said at the same time. She kissed my cheek and stood up. "I have to run. Thanks for the fuel, Bella. See you on Thursday."

"Yeah, see ya," Edward said, smiling. He leaned over to kiss my lips. "You are so amazing. Should I skip my lab and we can go make out in a dark corner of the library?"

I giggled. "Or, you can go to your lab, not abandon Cora. I'll go to the library and get some homework done, so we can have our grocery store date?"

He chuckled. "Uh, I still think my idea is better."

"You would." I kissed his lips. "Ok. Get to your lab. I'm going to run to the library."

"Fine," he said, helping me up. "Be careful. I'll meet you there at six, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you, more," he said, winking, before taking the rest of his coffee and walking down the hall to class. I smiled all the way to the library. Edward's winks had that kind of power over me.

I got to the library and sat down to look over my essay topics for history. I chose to write about slavery pre-American Civil War, particularly of women vs. modern slavery in America. I went to a computer and found some great articles to read, as well as a few history books. I checked them all out and then sat down to draw up an outline.

My paper didn't have to be that long, only about seven pages. So, I figure about two pages on each topic, two pages for comparison and one for intro and conclusion. It seemed doable. I was kind of excited to write this paper.

But, all that changed as I started reading an article about sex slaves. It was so sad to learn that this was going on right now in America, and all over the world. I was crying as I read through the pages.

"Shit, baby. What's wrong?" I looked up and smiled through my tears when I saw Edward. I hadn't even realized it was after six.

"It's just this article. It's very upsetting."

Edward leaned over and wrapped me in his arms. "God, baby. Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry."

He pressed his lips to my temple and held them there for a while. "I love you, sweet girl." He kissed me, again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I smiled at his sweetness. "Not really."

"Okay."

"It's about girls that get taken and then are forced into prostitution."

"Aw, Bella. That's horrible. I can't even imagine."

"Maybe I chose a topic that's too sensitive?"

"Well, I feel that if you're passionate about it, you'll write a solid paper. But, if it's upsetting you, baby…"

I shrugged, and wiped my cheeks. "I'm fine. I think I want to write it."

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "You up for shopping, or did you want me to run by myself?"

I smiled. "I'm not sure I want to send you alone."

He laughed, softly. "I'm going to try not to be offended by that remark."

I giggled. "I'm not being mean. I just, uh, don't have you trained in the all the brands we buy, yet."

"Ah, the husband training." He nodded, standing up to gather my library books.

I laughed. "Don't make me sound crazy. It's common sense."

He took my hand in his and carried all of my books for me under his other arm. Such a gentleman. "Alright, Miss Swan. School me in your wonderful shopping ways." I smiled. Who said a date in the grocery store couldn't be fun?


	244. Shopping 101

**A/N - Happy Friday! Best day of the week?! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 244 – Shopping 101<strong>

"How was your lab, baby," I asked Edward as we drove to Safeway.

"Good." He shrugged. "Boring."

I laughed. "You're just too smart for it, that's all."

He smiled. "Okay."

I slapped his thigh. "You are."

"I love you."

"Well, you should. I'm awesome."

He chuckled. "That you are, my love."

"How's Cora? I haven't seen her in forever."

I hadn't seen Cora since mine and Edward's movie night. And every time I had a get to together with the girls, it was usually during Edward's lab with her. But, I'd be sure to invite her to our Halloween party. She was a sweet girl. Definite friend potential.

"She's good. Still quiet. Doesn't say a lot," Edward said.

"Do you think she's still hanging out with Tony? Like, maybe they kissed during an X-Files marathon."

Edward laughed. "I doubt they'd ever look away from the screen during an X-Files marathon."

"Good point." I giggled. "I still bet Tony's getting some action."

He smiled as he pulled into the lot. "You're such a romantic."

"So are you," I said, taking Edward's hand as he helped me out of the car.

"Oh, I know I am," he said. "But, I still don't think Tony's getting any action."

I laughed, and Edward got us a shopping basket. "Why not?"

"It takes a hell of a lot of guts to kiss a girl, to touch her."

I giggled. "Oh, whatever. Guys are very handsy."

Edward laughed. "And the risk of getting shut down scares a lot of guys away from taking a chance." He leaned over to kiss me in the entryway of the supermarket. "Why do you think it took me so long to even talk to you?"

"You're brave."

He chuckled. "Hardly. We worked together for weeks and hung out together after that, and I became a little obsessed with the smell of your hair and your body lotion, but think back. I didn't hold your hand, or touch you in any way in all those weeks."

"Why not? I would have loved a little hand holding action."

He reached out for my hand. "Because I was a wimp. But, my gorgeous girl, I have no problem touching you now."

I reached up to rub that sexy beard that I couldn't get enough of. "Nor do I. Never stop, baby."

He smirked. "Okay. My shopping lesson. You'd better get my pervy guy brain on a different track."

I laughed. "Deal." We walked to the produce section, first. "We'll start easy. You can pick out fruit. Bananas, yellow, not too green, not too black."

Edward laughed. "I love that you started with bananas."

I blushed and shook my head. "Your pervy guy brain is on that same track as before."

"Sorry. I'll behave." He winked so I knew that he wouldn't. But, I had to admit, I loved my silly boy. And, I was right. He chuckled at the plums and apricots, too. And don't even get me started on cucumbers.

"I feel dirty," he said, as we finally made our way to dairy.

I laughed. "Only you, Edward. Only you."

"Alright, sorry. I'm paying attention. Go ahead, Miss Swan. Teach me about milk and butter." I squinted at him and he laughed. "I'll be good."

"Okay. I like 1% milk, it has less fat than the 2% you drink, obviously. But, I can settle for either. So, if you run for milk, no big deal. Plus, I get chocolate milk for you." I set a carton in the cart and then stepped over to the butter. "I like salted butter. All the recipes call for unsalted butter, but I never, ever buy unsalted. It's weird."

Edward laughed. "Okay. So salted butter. Got it."

"You should be taking notes, you know."

"I've got this under control."

"We've been shopping at this grocery store for close to two months. You should know this stuff."

Edward smiled, looking innocent and oh, so sexy. "I watch you when we shop."

"Aw. Really?" I asked, being blown away by his sweetness, again.

"Yeah. It's like you go through this mental checklist. It's adorable."

"Oh, you are really earning your snuggles tonight."

"Yes," he said, smiling widely. "After homework, though, right?"

"Right. On to the bakery."

Edward pushed the cart behind me, and I knew he was checking out my bum. But, I loved that. He wasn't objectifying me, he loved me, and it made me feel so confident that my fiancé was attracted to my body.

I showed him the multigrain bread we bought, and where to find the hotdog and hamburger buns, on the shelf to the right of the pastries. Edward got distracted and picked out two vanilla slices for our dessert, tonight. This boy and his sugar.

We worked our way up and down the aisles, next, and I showed him the baking section, flour, sugar, and the like; my favourite pasta sauce, and even were to find his beloved pop tarts.

Next, we hit up the frozen food section, and we picked out some ice cream and Edward's go to meal of pizza pockets.

"Alright, baby girl," Edward said, standing in front of what looked like a hundred and fifty different frozen pizza choices. "What do you feel like? Thin crust, thick crust, plain cheese, deluxe?"

I wrapped myself around his arm and kissed his shoulder. "So, the student has become the teacher, huh?" I asked, teasing him at his sudden grocery store competence.

He chuckled. "It's a guy thing. A teenage guy thing. Pizza just makes sense and is not at all intimidating." He kissed the top of my head. "Mainly, because it's all delicious. You can't really screw up pizza."

"Very true," I said, running my hand over his abs. "And I have to admit," I whispered, "that I find your confidence in the pizza aisle to be a turn on."

He hummed and it was way too sexy of a sound for the grocery store. "Maybe we should have dessert first when we get home?"

I laughed. "Mm. Maybe."

"Okay, uh, you want the usual? Hawaiian?"

I pursed my lips and Edward leaned down to kiss them. I giggled and pushed his shoulder. "Um, let's go with something new." I looked through the glass. "What about that one?"

"Buffalo chicken on thin crust?" Edward asked, opening the door to get the box. "Sounds amazing."

I smiled, as he set in the cart. "You would have said that no matter what I'd chosen, wouldn't you?"

"Absolutely," he said, giving me one more wink.

Before we left, I had to take Edward to the feminine hygiene aisle. "Really?" he asked, whining. "This is sort of mean. I've been so well behaved."

I laughed. "Well, if you need to run here in case of an emergency, at least you wouldn't need to call your buddy Paul's girlfriend for advice."

He shook his head. "Don't make fun of me."

I hugged him in front of a wall of tampons. "I'm not. I'm proud of you."

He smiled. "Okay. Show me what you get, so we can get out of here."

"Tampax, multipack," I said, picking up the box and setting it in the cart. I didn't need them for a while, but, hey, we were here. Might as well stock up and save Edward the trip.

"Gotcha."

I smiled. "I love you, Edward. Not many guys would be so amazing."

"I love you, too. And that is the reason that I will always buy you embarrassing bathroom stuff."

"Aw." I said, as Edward pushed our full cart towards the tills. "That should be inside of a greeting card."


	245. Moms

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you all have a great weekend! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 245 – Moms<strong>

"Okay," I said, shutting the oven door. "Our yummy buffalo chicken pizza will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Mm. I'm starving," Edward said, wrapping his arms around me. "All that shopping."

I giggled. "You're a good student."

"Why, Bella? Are you suggesting we play teacher, again?"

I laughed harder, but was interrupted my phone ringing. "Hold that thought, lover boy." I ran to the counter and smiled when I saw that the call was from my mom. "Hey, mommy," I said, cheerfully. I didn't really realize how much I'd missed her, until she called.

"Hi, my sweet girl. Are you busy? Am I interrupting?"

I smiled. Just about, I thought. "No, I just put dinner in the oven. I have time. What's up?"

Edward took my hand and led us to the futon, as I was talking. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and he set his cheek on my chest. I loved that he wanted to be close to me.

"Do I need a reason to talk to my beautiful daughter?"

I laughed. "No mom. You don't need a reason."

She laughed with me. "Good. But, I actually do have something to ask you."

"Okay."

"Thanksgiving."

I bit my lip. Edward had gone on about how much Esme adores Thanksgiving; how it's her favourite holiday and how she loves everyone together. Plus, I really wanted to spend this holiday with my dad and new stepmom. But, at the same time, I didn't want to hurt my mom. She and I had come a long way in building a positive relationship and I had to make an effort for her, too.

Edward started rubbing my back, and I knew he could probably hear my mom, as he was sitting so close to me. He likely could feel my heartbeat picking up, too.

"Mom, I…"

"Isabella, just listen, first. I figured that you'd already made plans, so I wanted to invite you and Edward down to Denver the weekend before Thanksgiving. You know, just for a couple nights." She cleared her throat. "I miss my girl."

I looked up at the roof to keep the tears from falling. I was so sentimental and emotional, today. I blamed the babies. "I miss you, too, mom," I said, as a couple of tears fell.

"So, what do you say?"

"Um, I need to ask Edward. Check my schedule," I said.

"Oh. Okay." And she sounded so heartbroken.

"Mom. Don't do that. I'm not saying no. We're just really busy. Please just let me look over my day planner and I'll call you right back, okay?"

"Alright," she said. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

I hung up my phone and instantly, Edward had me pulled to his chest. I kissed his neck and he rubbed my shoulders. "She wants us down for Thanksgiving?" he asked and I nodded. "We can make something work, Bella. The Cullens kind of monopolize us, anyway," he teased, and I laughed. "It's true, Bella."

"It's not. I love them."

"I love them, too. But, your family is just as important as mine," he said.

I sat up and kissed his lips in a loud smack. "She wants us to come down the weekend before Thanksgiving."

He let out a relived sigh. "Oh, thank god. My mom would have killed us if we'd missed her dinner."

I laughed. "What happened to making something work?" I teased.

"I was just being nice. You haven't met my mom on holidays."

"Esme? She's an angel."

"Except on holidays. She's a crazy perfectionist monster, so everything appears to be from an issue of Martha Stewart Living."

I giggled. "I actually can't wait to experience that."

"You'll regret that." He winked at me. "Be careful what you wish for."

"Aw. I love her."

"She loves you," he said, kissing the end of my nose. "Now, what's making you cry, love?"

"I said I needed to ask you before I made plans to fly to Denver and she started getting all moody on me." I wiped my cheeks. "I hate making her feel bad."

"Do you want to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, but–"

"But, nothing. If you want to go spend some time with your mom, we'll go. There is nothing to think about, okay?"

I sighed. "It's just that I made a big deal this afternoon about how I needed to focus on my assignments and school, and now I'm asking us to fly to another state."

"Firstly, baby girl, relax, okay? It's just a couple of days. We'll work it out. We always do. Secondly, you didn't ask for us to fly to Colorado. Your mom did. And lastly, and most importantly, Bella Swan, we talked about balance, right?"

"Right."

"And, in my mind, family is the most important thing in life."

"For me, too."

"So, phone her back. We'll visit, we'll eat an Italian turkey, if there is such a thing, and we'll have a great time." He kissed my lips. "And we'll be study monsters before we go and when we get back. And we can read on the plane, too."

"I love you, Edward. Thank you for, just, for being everything I need. You're a miracle."

He chuckled. "Wow. I'm moving up the charts."

I laughed with him. "Will you go check the pizza? I'll call her back."

He held my waist and slid me over, so he could stand up. "And smile, baby girl. Everything is fine."

I smiled at him, and not just because he asked me to. But, because I was so completely head over heels in love with him. More and more every single day. He winked at me, set my adorable napping kitten on my lap, and then walked into the kitchen.

"Mom," I said, after I dialled her number.

"Yes, baby?"

"We'll be there."

"Oh, Bella," she sobbed. "I can't tell you how much that means to me. I'm so thrilled."

I laughed. "I'm excited, too," I said. "And, mom. I didn't have to think about it. I wanted to come. But, I'm engaged, now, so I have to check with Edward. Make sure everything lines up, you know?"

"I know, Bella. I'm sorry for being so moody."

I laughed. "I get it from you, then," I said, rubbing at my eyes. "I'm such an easy crier."

She laughed with me. "You've always been that way, baby. You're just sensitive, that's all. There's nothing wrong with that. You have a beautiful soul, Isabella."

"Aw. Thank you, mom. How are things in Denver? How's Aro?"

"Oh, he's wonderful to me, baby. He wants to take me to Italy for Christmas."

"Oh, wow. That would be amazing, mom. I'm sure you'll have a beautiful trip. You deserve the time away. You work hard," I said. And that was true. My mom, although a little crazy, worked long hours, and put herself completely into her career. I was proud of her.

"You're not upset?" she asked.

"No, mom. Not at all. I want you to go. Have the time of your life."

Edward walked into the living room with two plates and set them on the coffee table. He leaned over and kissed the top of my head, before going back into the kitchen.

"We can make plans to see each other when you get back, okay?" I said.

And I could tell that this trip with Aro was important to her. I didn't know, but I had a feeling that he might even propose to her in Italy. It seemed like an incredibly romantic, and "Aro" thing to do.

"Okay, baby. You are the best daughter in the world." I smiled. That probably wasn't true, but I was trying. "I'll call you back next week sometime so we can arrange your flights. I love you, Isabella."

Edward set two tall glasses of coke on the table and then sat beside me, wrapping his arm around me. He kissed the side of my head and I smiled. "I love you, too. And, mom. I'm really excited to see you."


	246. Night and Day

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Sorry this up late...we had our Thanksgiving dinner today. Family, food and a great time! Thanks for being patient! Thanks for reading! You are all amazing...I truly mean it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 246 – Night and Day<strong>

"So, we've shopped, we've eaten, you've got three pages written for your paper and I finished my Bio assignment. And it's only eleven o'clock at night." Edward winked at me. "Yeah, I'd say we had a pretty successful night."

I giggled. "I'm proud of us, too. But, I'm so tired."

"Me, too. My eyes are burning."

I set my laptop on the coffee table and crawled over to Edward's lap. He smiled and pulled me close. "I love you, babe," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Bella," he said, rubbing my back. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah."

"You had a pretty emotional day."

"I don't like that I cry so easily," I admitted. "I mean, babies, well, they're just so beautiful. Fine. But, my mom? I know what she's like. But, it still hurts, every single time. I mean, she has never been there for me.

"Yes, financially, she's amazing to me. I'm lucky. But, emotionally, it's just been within the last couple of months that she's really making an effort. And I love that. I'm happy. But she phones and she wants me to drop everything for her.

"But, I'm trying to be grown up. I'm trying to be responsible and check with you and check our schedules before I promise her anything. Can't she just say, 'sounds great, Bella. Get back to me when you can?'"

Edward smiled at me; that sweet, supportive, unconditional love kind of smile. "I'm just going to say it, honey. Your mom is a little crazy." I laughed and Edward smiled, wider. "I'm not trying to be mean, Bella. I love your mom. She's half the reason you exist. I owe her, like a million dollars."

I giggled. "No you don't."

"I do. I owe her more. But, the point is, Renee has her eccentricities. She's unique. She's a little selfish when it comes to you. But, honestly, Bella, I can't blame her. You are an amazing girl. You're fun to be around. You make her smile and laugh. You make your mom happy. She's proud of you. She loves you, a lot."

Edward kissed my lips. "You're allowed to be upset, honey. I understand. But, try not to let her get you down, okay?"

"Thank you," I said, leaning in to kiss him twice more. "You are amazing to me. I'm so lucky to have you."

"The feeling is mutual, sugar."

I sighed. "And I know you're right about my mom. I know she only wants to spend time with me. She's probably just scared that I'll say no to her, one day."

"But, you won't, Bella. You will never say no to her, because you love her. You will always give her second and third and fourth chances."

"Does that make me weak?" I asked.

"Oh, god no. You have a beautiful heart," he said, leaning in to kiss my chest. "And, that's what I love about you. You're giving and sweet. You forgive. It's a rare quality."

I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "You make me sound so cool."

He laughed. "You are cool." He rubbed my back. "So, you're excited, though? To go to Denver?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen my mom since mid-September. I do miss her."

"Me, too," he said, smiling. "It will be our first of, what, four Thanksgiving dinners?"

I laughed. "So, you're sure you won't mind if I put on ten pounds?"

"Just more of you to love," he said, winking at me. "More ass to spank, more boobs to squeeze, more hips to hold on to." I laughed and slapped his chest, and he squeezed me tighter. "Let's go to bed."

"Carry me?"

"Your wish is my command, sexy girl."

So, Edward carried me to the bathroom and we brushed our teeth together. I put on a satin nightie and Edward and I curled up together in bed. I was so thankful to have such a thoughtful and supportive man in my life. I didn't know what I'd do without him. He was the best.

He lazily ran his fingers up and down my thigh under the covers, and the calming nature of his touch lulled me right to sleep.

**Wednesday, October 20**

"Guess what, pretty girl?" Edward asked, as we walked hand in hand to the car. "No more school for twenty four hours."

I laughed. "Yay. Mid-week holiday."

Edward had just met me outside of my classroom after English at nine in the morning, my only class of the day.

"And, the best part, is that we're going to go look for Halloween costumes," Edward said, smiling like a little kid in a candy store.

"Right now?" I asked, smiling back.

"Unless you have other plans?"

I laughed. "Just homework, but it's too early."

"Good girl."

We got in the car and drove to Display and Costume to find our Halloween costumes. Halloween was only eleven days away, but I was thinking of having our party in Seattle on the 29th, and Edward said his mom was throwing one on the 30th.

"So, what do you have in mind for our costumes?" Edward asked. "You still want to do that 1950s couple thing?"

I laughed. "I can't believe you remembered that I said that. Wasn't that like three weeks ago?"

He smiled. "I told you. I listen to, and remember, every single thing you say to me."

"I love you for that, Mr. Cullen."

He chuckled and it made me smile. "I have an idea," he said, glancing over me. "What if we got the cute fifties costumes for my mom's party on Saturday?"

"Okay," I said, smiling.

"And, for our party here, maybe get something more, uh…"

I giggled. "Sexy?"

He laughed. "Well, for you."

"I have a naughty school girl costume, remember?"

He smiled and hummed. "You do. And you also have a sexy cheerleader costume. But, your pretty nipples show when you where them, so those little numbers do not leave our bedroom."

I was blushing and I covered my mouth with my hand while I laughed. "They do not."

"Bella, trust me when I say that I notice these things."

"That is so slutty."

He smiled. "No, it's not. It's sexy as hell. But, my point is that we need to find something to hide that body from the other college guys."

I giggled. "Hey, it was your idea to have two costumes. I was content with a poodle skirt and cardigan."

Edward parked the car and smiled over at me. "I'm not saying you have to be a ketchup bottle, I'm just saying not a stripper."

I laughed as we walked into the store. "You are one of a kind, Edward."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Hey, what about zombies?"

"Too gross."

Edward laughed. "Vampires?"

"Too clichéd," I said.

"Uh, sexy police woman?" Edward asked, as we walked up and down the costume shop aisles.

"If my dad wasn't the police chief…"

Edward laughed. "Right. Sorry." We turned the corner and both saw them at the same time. The perfect costumes for our Halloween party.


	247. Love Story

**A/N - Happy Thanksgiving to my Canadian readers! Happy Monday to my readers around the world! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 247 – Love Story<strong>

"Pirates," Edward said, as we walked up to a whole display of swashbucklers and wenches.

I smiled. "This is perfect," I said, picking up a costume that caught my eye.

It had tight black pants with pink ribbon criss-crossed up the calves, and a pink sash tied at the waist. A pink and black tube top, and a black shirt that tied right under the bust. The costume even came with a pink and black striped head scarf.

"I'll be baring my midriff in this outfit, but my boobs are safely covered."

Edward laughed. "You are going to look so hot in that costume."

I smiled. "So, you approve? It passes the jealous fiancé test?"

He pinched at my side, making me laugh. "I'm not that bad. And, yeah. It passes. But, mostly because I want to see you in it."

"Such a guy, Edward," I teased. I wrapped my arm around his back and we walked over to the men's costumes. "Okay, my sexy Captain, let's find you a costume."

"Is it wrong that I'm turned on?" he whispered in my ear, making me laugh.

"Yes," I said, teasing.

He laughed. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. That's cute." I smiled up at his face. "And I was kidding. I love that you enjoy playing dress up with me. It's really very sexy."

"Mm. I'm glad you think so. We should play dress up when we get home," he said, winking at me.

"Yeah. Let's forget homework. We did so well, yesterday," I said, and Edward laughed.

I saw a Jack Sparrow dreadlock wig, complete with coloured beads, and I picked it up, holding it out to Edward. He laughed, again. "God, no."

I pouted. "Come on." I even threw in a good eyelash batting for good measure.

"Fine," he said, slipping it on his head. I started laughing at him, because he looked so adorable. That earned me a frown and he took it off.

"Oh, come on. I was kidding. You look amazing."

"You want me to wear the wig?" he asked.

"Yes. Absolutely."

He winked. "Okay."

I slapped his arm. "You were going to get it anyway, weren't you?"

He laughed. "Yeah. You like it, so I'll get it. What else do you want me to wear?"

I grabbed a lilac purple, open front shirt, complete with ruffles. "This."

He raised his eyebrow and smirked at me. "You want me to get laughed at don't you?" he asked, picking up the matching black and purple striped pants.

"No. You're going to look sexy. Your chest is so sculpted and yummy. You should show it off." Edward laughed. "Oh, the hat, too," I said, passing him the captain's hat. "These costumes are so awesome. Too bad we can't wear them back in Forks. But, they're probably not Alice friendly, right?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, probably not. She copies everything you do, and I don't want her showing off her belly just yet."

I laughed. "Um, I don't think you ever want her to show her tummy, big brother."

"I know. But, I have this odd feeling she's going to be a tough teenager."

"Aw, babe. We'll keep her busy babysitting our kids. Then she can't get into mischief," I suggested. Edward's smile grew. I knew talking about babies, our children, would make him smile.

"I love that idea," he said, winking at me. "Especially the part about us having babies."

I giggled. "I knew you would."

We kept looking around the costume shop and I found a red poodle skirt for my fifties costume. We decided we could piece together the rest of the costumes with clothes we already had. I could already imagine Edward in his black leather jacket with his hair greased back. He was going to look so incredibly hot as my fifties boyfriend.

"Do you want to get some decorations for our Halloween party?" Edward asked, smiling at me. He looked so excited.

"I would love to," I said. "How long did you dress up for Halloween?"

"Uh, until I was fourteen, I think. I love Halloween, but you know, when you hit high school, the other kids start making fun of those that still dress up. It's not cool anymore, I guess." He shrugged. "But, I took Jazz out trick or treating, and then when she was older, Alice, too."

"You're sweet," I said, smiling. "Are we going to take Alice out this year?"

"Uh, I'd love to. I mean it's tradition, but Halloween is on a Sunday night this year. We'll have to get back to Seattle by then."

"What if we don't?" I asked.

"What? We can't skip class."

I giggled. "Why don't we take her out, and then drive home? I mean we'll get back to Seattle around midnight, but who cares. I don't want you to miss on these moments with Alice."

Edward wrapped his arms around me in the middle of the costume shop and gave me a tight hug. "I love you, so much, Bella. You continually blow me away with your big heart."

I blinked back my tears. "Don't you make me cry, here."

Edward laughed. "I'm sorry. But, baby, I was dreading that conversation with Alice. I didn't know how to tell her I would be there this year."

"Aw. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're stressed, you're busy. You have a lot on your mind," he said. He squinted his eyes at his lame excuse and I laughed.

"Don't look scared of me," I said, giggling. "I'm not going to lecture you about how you should know that I love you with all of my heart. Or that, you should know that you are more important to me than homework."

Edward laughed and I giggled before continuing. "And I'm not going to go on and on about how much I adore your family, especially little Alice, and that I'd do anything for them, even miss a bit of sleep."

"And, I-"

Edward chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss to my lips. "Okay, okay," he said, smiling widely at me. "I know. I should have mentioned it."

"Alright then," I said, winking at him.

He laughed as we walked over to the home décor section. "Stop gloating."

I giggled. "I'm not." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my fingers. He knew I was right.

We ended up buying orange and black streamers, rubber bats and an amazing, black table top candelabrum for our Halloween party. Our party was going to rock. I was so excited and I could tell that Edward was, too.

We got home and I started hanging our costumes up in the closet. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me towards the bed. I giggled. "Babe."

"What? I want to snuggle with my gorgeous girl." We lied across the end of the bed and I snuggled up to Edward's chest. "So, how old were you when you stopped dressing up for Halloween?"

I smiled. "I've never missed a year," I said, proudly, peeking up at Edward's face.

"What? Really?" He was smiling and I was cherishing these moments between us where we shared and learned more and more about one another.

"Really. I'm so short, that I trick or treated right up to and including my senior year in high school," I said, making Edward smile. "And, Phoenix is so big, no one knew, or would recognize me, especially in costume. Ang and I did it, together."

"You are so adorable, baby." He kissed the end of my nose. "What about last year? Did you dress up in your dorm room?"

I laughed. "No. Halloween fell on a Saturday, and I actually went home to spend the weekend with my dad. We watched old scary movies together_. Psycho, The Shining_."

"Wait. I brought Alice to your dad's house last year, for trick or treat. How did we not meet?" he asked, smiling at the idea that our paths had crossed sooner than we had ever thought.

"I was dressed as a witch, and I had a fake nose on."

Edward laughed. "I remember that. I thought your dad just had friends over," he said, smiling. "I can't believe I laid eyes on you. Come to think of it, I remember thinking what a hot little body that witch had."

I laughed and slapped his bum. "You did not."

"An eighteen year old guy remembers these things," he said, winking at me.

"Okay, but I can guarantee that I would have remembered your gorgeous face, Edward. How was it that I didn't see you?"

"I was wearing a werewolf mask."

I burst out into a fit of giggles. "Oh, my gosh, baby. I remember you, too. I thought you had an incredible bum."

Edward smiled and then pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "I can't believe you were up here in Washington for so long, and we were never introduced."

I kissed him, again. "I know, but I like our love story the way it was written."

Edward hummed. "Me, too."


	248. Happy and Houses

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 248 – Happy and Houses<strong>

"You look amazing, baby girl," Edward said, softly running his fingertips up and down my arms. I was wearing my new red dress with a cute white cardi over top, and black heels. "I don't know if I want to share you for a double date."

I laughed. "Don't worry. You'll be the only one looking at me. Gabriel only has eyes for Catalina. You should have seen him at the restaurant. He would get this little smile on his face whenever he looked at her. It was like he had no control over it. Adorable."

"I'm happy for her," Edward said, smiling. "I don't like the idea of girls being alone in dorm rooms, apartments. Not in Seattle."

I smiled, rubbing my hand over Edward's black sweater covered chest. "I was alone last year."

"I know, Bella. And I hate to even think about it. It's scary."

"It wasn't that scary. Just lonely."

"Well, you're never going to feel that way, again," he said, pressing a sweet kiss to my lips. "In fact, you're probably going to kick me out of the house from time to time for some alone time."

I laughed. "Never. You're just too fun to be around."

Edward smirked. So cocky.

"We should go, huh?" he whispered against my lips.

"Mm hmm."

He chuckled. "Don't start that breathy, humming stuff," he said. "Or, we'll have to call and cancel."

"Okay, sorry," I said, giggling. I wasn't sorry at all. I loved teasing Edward. Because it was way, way too easy to turn him on. "Let me just grab the cake."

After our costume shopping and morning snuggles, I made Edward and I grilled cheese sandwiches which we ate with a can of microwave chilli. Then, I decided to make a quick apple coffee cake to take to Gabriel's tonight. Edward started pestering me, so I made him peel and chop the apples.

We had spent the rest of the afternoon working on homework and I was oh so close to finishing my paper. I was pretty proud of myself for buckling down and working on this project. I thought it would take me weeks and not days to get it done. Turns out, I didn't need to worry so much about homework. I could handle college. And with Edward rubbing my feet while I typed, things were looking pretty good.

And speaking of pretty good, or more like pretty darn amazing, Edward was wearing a nice pair of khaki dress pants with his soft black sweater, and he looked incredible. He always complimented me on my outfits, but he took my breath away.

"I love you in black, baby," I told him as we drove to Gabriel's apartment. He didn't live far from us, so the drive was a short one.

Edward chuckled. "Black, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. You look so mysterious and sexy."

"I would love to get in your head for an afternoon," he said, making me smile.

"To figure out why I think you're so hot?"

He laughed. "Yeah."

"Oh, come on. You have to see how handsome you are. And, your smile, babe, mm. Your eyes crinkle when you smile, you always look genuinely happy, and it shows what a warm heart you have. You are so wonderful, Edward."

"Well, thank you, my love. You never fail to make me happy."

Edward was smiling as he parked in the visitor parking of Gabriel's building, the Corydon Apartments. It was an incredible building, with gorgeous gardens planted in a stunning, stone courtyard. It even had a fountain.

"Wow," Edward said, looking around, his hand on the small of my back as we walked to the main entryway.

I laughed. "Yeah. But, I'll bet he pays a fortune in rent."

"Probably," Edward agreed. "And, I'd love to give you somewhere like this to live, but I'd rather save for the house."

I smiled, because my man was just so sweet. "I'd rather save for the house, too," I said, making Edward smile. "And, I love our place. It's us. We don't need anything bigger."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I said. Gabriel buzzed us up and we walked in the gorgeous lobby. We rode the elevator up to the third floor. "And I want a small house, too."

Edward chuckled. "Cozy?"

"I definitely want cozy. We don't need anything too big. We're always glued to each other anyway."

Edward smiled as we walked down the hallway. "But, we'll need a few bedrooms for the kids," he said, winking at me.

I smiled. "So a big house?"

He laughed as he knocked on the door. "Medium?"

"Deal."

I smiled when Gabriel opened the door. He was dressed up nicely in a blue dress shirt and jeans, he was clean shaven and wearing a lot of cologne. I loved that guys did that, overdosed on cologne, to impress girls. It was cute and I was fairly certain it was a universal guy thing, too. Edward had gone a little heavy on the Axe tonight, too.

"Bella, right?" he said, smiling.

"That's right. And this my fiancé, Edward."

Edward reached out and the guys shook hands. "Nice to meet you, man," Edward said.

"Yeah. You, too. Come on in," he said, glancing down the hallway behind us. "Uh, have you spoken to Caty?"

"No," I said, as I toed off my shoes on Gabriel's expensive looking entry rug. "Is she not here yet?"

He laughed, nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck. "No, she's not. Merda." I bit my lip at what I assumed to be a swear word in Italian. I was going to have to ask Aro about that at Thanksgiving. A topic I'm sure my mother would love over holiday dinner. Or not.

"She'll be here," I said. I started mentally kicking myself for not offering her a ride over here. I mean, she had a car, but still. "Oh, and I brought cake."

Gabriel smiled, taking the cake from me. "Thank you so much, Bella. You didn't need to do that, but it looks amazing. Apple?"

I giggled. "You'd think you were in the restaurant business."

He smiled. "Yeah. I know food." He led us to a beautiful sitting room, before going to the kitchen with the cake.

Edward leaned over on the expensive black leather couch to whisper in my ear. "Do you think Catalina's okay?"

I bit my lip nervously. "I hope so. I know she was a little worried to come here, tonight, hence our invite."

Gabriel walked back into the living room to sit with us. He smiled at us, and rightfully looked a little at a loss for what to say. He had never met us, besides serving me lunch, so the situation was a little awkward.

"Dinner smells great," I said.

"Uh, yeah. It's just spaghetti with pork and ricotta meatballs. It's my favourite item on the menu at the restaurant."

"So, you from Italy?" Edward asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

Gabriel laughed. "I am. But, I'm American raised. I do speak Italian, though. Kind of hard not to when I was raised by my parents." He rolled his eyes and we laughed.

"Bella's mom is dating an Italian," Edward said.

"We're great guys," Gabriel said, making me smile. "Where's this boyfriend from?"

"Um, Genoa," I said. "He's very new to the States, though. Half of everything he says is in Italian."

"My dad is exactly like that." Gabriel laughed. "We're from a little town called Bracciano. It's about twenty miles north of Roma. Very touristy. Very pretty. Have either of you been to Italy?"

"No," Edward said. "I'd love to go someday, though."

Gabriel nodded and looked out the window. "I knew she was nervous about this dinner," he said, completely changing the subject back to the missing Catalina. "It was too soon to invite her here. Cazzo." He whispered the last word, so I was guessing it was another Italian curse.

"She'll be here," I said, again, smiling encouragingly. I really, really hoped Catalina was alright.


	249. Care and Comfort

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I'm so thrilled you are all enjoying the story! I cherish your reviews! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 249 – Care and Comfort<strong>

"I'll call her," I said. It was five minutes after six, so Catalina wasn't really that late. Edward and I had only been at Gabriel's house for about ten minutes, but Gabriel seemed worried, so I wanted to do what I could to help.

"Thank you," he said, smiling.

I just pulled my phone from my purse when Gabriel's doorbell rang. I smiled. She was just fashionably late. Very cool. And the look of relief on Gabriel's face made me smile wider. He seemed to really care about her.

He got up to buzz her in the complex and I turned to steal a quick kiss from Edward. He smiled, and stole a kiss for himself, right back.

Gabriel walked back into the living room. "I'm sorry for freaking out, there," he said, laughing. "I think I might be a bit nervous, too."

"Don't be," I said, smiling. "She likes you."

He smiled back. "I like her, too."

Catalina knocked on the door and Gabriel ran to let her in. "Hey. I'm sorry I'm late," I heard her say. "I couldn't decide what to wear and then I swear I hit every single red light on my way here. Should I have called? I should have called."

I heard a kiss and some nervous giggles. "Don't apologize, Caty. I'm just glad you're here. And you look incredible."

"Really?" she asked, shyly. "I didn't know if I should dress up, or go casual."

"I love this," he said, quietly. "You are so beautiful."

I bit my lip at the sweetness of their conversation. I felt like I shouldn't be listening, but I couldn't help it. I was a sucker for romance. I adored that Catalina was honest about her insecurities and I loved how understanding Gabriel was to her. I couldn't believe how much they were hitting it off after only a few dates.

"Oh, hi Bella," Catalina said, when they walked into the living room together, holding hands. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it. I'm a girl. I get it."

She laughed and Gabriel smiled. "I'm just going to check on dinner," he said, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. "Can I get you all anything to drink? I'm sorry I didn't ask sooner. I've got coke, ginger ale, bottled water, coffee, tea, vino." He winked after offering us wine. "I was raised by Italian parents. We started early with the wine."

Catalina laughed. "Um, just water for now."

"You sure? It's no trouble. I can even make you girls something fancy?"

"No. You're not working tonight," she said. "Water's good."

Gabriel smiled. "Okay. I'll be right back. Bella, Edward?"

"I'll come grab a coffee," Edward said, getting up and following Gabriel to the kitchen. He turned around and looked at me. "Coke?"

"Yeah. Thank you, baby," I said. Edward just winked at me and smiled, before walking to the kitchen.

Catalina, who was dressed beautifully in a long purple maxi dress with a cute yellow sweater over top, came to sit beside me. "Was he mad? I feel horrible."

"He was worried about you," I said. "He was in no way mad, honey. Why would you ask that? Has he ever gotten mad at you?"

She shook her head, adamantly. "No. Never. Sorry. My dad used to get mad if I was late. But, I don't want to talk about that, right now, okay?"

"Okay," I said, my heart aching for her.

A woman shouldn't have to be afraid of any man. And so far, it looked like Gabriel was the right kind of man for her. But, I got a bit more of a better understanding as to why she was nervous to be here alone with him; why she looked so scared.

Catalina didn't have a great male role model growing up. Well, neither had I, but I didn't have a negative experience. It was just something I was missing. I was grateful to Gabriel for seeing that, as well, and for inviting Edward and I to be here, so Cat would feel more comfortable.

"Your dress is incredible. You look amazing," I said, changing the subject to lighter, happier topics.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I bought it yesterday at the mall. When I went with Cora."

"You pick out the greatest pieces. I'll have to tag along the next time you go shopping. You know, so I can pick up some of your tricks."

She laughed, and I was happy to see her more relaxed. "I would love that."

"Ladies," Edward said, walking back into the living room with my coke and Cat's water.

"Thanks, Edward," she said. "I'm so glad you guys could come. I know how busy college can get, so I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," Edward said. "We've been hitting the books pretty hard these last couple of days, so this is nice."

"Okay, everyone. Dinner is served," Gabriel said, peeking out of the kitchen.

Catalina sprung to her feet, and ran to the kitchen. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, chuckling at Cat's enthusiasm. "Is she alright?" he whispered.

"She is," I said. "Just running late." I would tell Edward about her fears when we got back home. I didn't want to risk Gabriel overhearing me.

Gabriel's dining room was amazing, and the food was even better. He was a fabulous cook, and I wondered why he worked as a waiter in his family business, instead of in the kitchen as a chef. So, I asked him.

He laughed. "Well, thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying the food," Gabriel said. "But, we have our two expert chefs and all three of my sisters in the kitchen. They don't need another person in there getting in their way."

"Too many cooks in the kitchen?" Catalina teased and Gabriel smiled.

"Exactly," he said, laughing. "Plus with me taking classes, and having homework, I can't put in regular hours. So, they made me a waiter."

Edward laughed. "Three older sisters?"

"Yeah," Gabriel said, smiling. "I'm a lucky guy, huh?" he said, sarcastically. "No, but all kidding aside, they are very intelligent, minds for business."

"I love the idea of a family business," I said. "That must be nice."

"It is. I can't get fired."

We all had a nice dessert. Gabriel served vanilla gelato with my cake. It was an amazing combination. I was so in love with Italian food.

When Edward and I were getting ready to leave, I pulled Catalina close to me. "Are you leaving with us?" I whispered. "I don't want to leave you if you're uncomfortable."

She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. "I'm going to stay a little while longer," she said. "I trust him, Bella. I really do."

"Okay," I said, knowing that it was her decision. "Will you text me later tonight? Or call? Just so I know you made it home okay?"

She smiled. "I promise."

We thanked Gabriel for his hospitality and for the amazing dinner, before we headed back to the car. "I like him," Edward said.

"Not more than me, I hope," I said, smiling.

He laughed and shook his head. "Never. But, I'm happy that Catalina found herself a nice guy. He seems to genuinely care about her."

I smiled. "I think so, too." I thought about what Catalina had told me earlier. How her dad used to get upset when she was late. I hoped with my whole heart that he hadn't hurt her physically. Emotionally was bad enough.

"Where'd you go?" Edward asked, rubbing my back.

"Oh, Cat told me that her dad hated when she was late. That why she was apologizing so much, I think."

"Did he hurt her?"

"I don't know. She didn't say. But I think that's why she wanted us here with her, tonight. I think she's scared around guys because of her father."

"That makes me sick, Bella. We both have such amazing dads. Dads that would do anything to make us happy. I hate that not everyone has that."

"I think she'll be okay," I said. "Gabriel makes her feel safe. She needs that." I kissed his lips at the car. "And you are going to make an incredible daddy, yourself. Our little girls will have a dad that shows them respect, encouragement and unconditional love. Just like you give to me."

Edward smiled. "Damn right."


	250. Me and Marilyn

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you for being awesome readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 250 – Me and Marilyn<strong>

"Daddy," I said, smiling when my dad picked up the phone.

"Hey, kiddo. Is everything alright?" he asked, sounding the concerned cop he was. "Not that I'm complaining about the call."

I laughed. "Everything's fine. I just wanted to call and tell you that I love you and that I appreciate how wonderful you are to me. Thank you."

"Oh, well I love you, too, Bells. You're the best kid I could have asked for," he said, making me smile.

After hearing about Catalina's father, tonight before dinner, I really felt this urge to talk to my dad and let him know I was thinking about him. I was a lucky girl to have a dad that loved me so much, even though we hadn't really gotten to know each other until this past year.

"So, you sure nothing's wrong? Everything okay with Edward?"

I smiled. "My life is perfect, as far as I'm concerned," I said.

Edward had actually gone out for a quick run, and I stayed home to have a bubble bath. He loved jogging, and tonight the weather was beautiful for it. He's invited me, but the bathtub was calling my name.

"Are you coming home this weekend?" he asked.

"We are. Emmett has a home game on Friday night."

"How was camping?"

I laughed. "It was fun. We hiked, we swam in the freezing cold water, we cooked over the fire. I had a great time."

"I hear there were no showers."

I giggled. "That's true. It was torture, dad."

He laughed. "Ah, you're young. It's good to get out there and experience things."

"Mom called," I said.

"Oh, yeah. What did she want?"

I laughed. My dad knew her so well. "She wants Edward and I to go to Denver for Thanksgiving."

"Well, she can't have you," my dad said. "I'm taking you for the next fifteen years to make up for the ones I missed."

I laughed. "Sounds like a plan. Edward and I are going to go down the weekend before Thanksgiving to see her."

"Well, then," he said, making me laugh.

"Don't worry, daddy. She's not taking me away, again." I smiled when Edward walked into the bathroom. He was sweaty and shirtless and right now, I needed to get off the phone with my dad. "I have too many people in this state that I love."

Edward smiled and pointed to himself, making me giggle.

"Glad to hear it," he said.

"Okay, daddy, I have to go. I'll see you in a couple days."

"Alight, kiddo. Thanks for phoning."

"You can call me, too, you know," I said, smiling as I watched Edward pull down his track pants.

My dad laughed. "I'll do that. Have a good night, Bells. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, before hanging up.

"I love you, three," Edward added, pulling off his briefs.

"I love you, four." I laughed. "That was mean to tease me when I was talking to my dad," I said, blowing a handful of bubbles in Edward's direction.

He chuckled. "Sorry. I got home, I stink, I figured the bathroom was the place to go. I didn't think you'd still be soaking. Aren't you a prune by now?"

"Come on in and find out," I said, before blowing a kiss at him.

"You sure? I'm pretty sweaty."

I smiled. "I love you that way," I said.

I slid forward so Edward could squeeze in behind me. "Ahh," he said, sinking in the warm water.

I sat on his leg and rubbed my hands over his chest. "How was your run?"

He smiled. "Good. I didn't go far. It's dark out and it started to rain."

"Yuck. I hate the rain."

He kissed me. "Says the girl from Arizona."

I giggled. "I'm a desert dweller."

Edward smiled, and kissed my lips, again. "You seem to really like the water," he said, looking down my breasts peeking out of the bubble bath.

I bit my lip. "Well, bubble baths don't count. Me and Marilyn Monroe love them."

"Oh, yeah? Two sex goddesses." Edward was smiling, looking so incredibly yummy.

I giggled. "I highly doubt I measure up to her. She had killer curves. Like Dallas." I leaned in to kiss him, again, but he pulled back, making me pout.

Edward reached up and tugged at my lip. "I'll kiss you in second. But, I'm only kissing you if you admit to me, out loud that you have delicious curves." I laughed and he smiled. "Oh, and you have to mean it."

"But…"

"No. Say it, Bella. Think of your perky boobs, that sexy curve from your lower back to your biteable ass. Think of your shapely legs, those gorgeous calves. Mm." He laughed. "I'm getting turned on here."

I laughed with him, reaching under the water to find out if he was…yeah. He was turned on. He dropped his head back and groaned as I rubbed his length up and down. He opened one eye and looked at me. "That feels amazing. But, don't think you're getting out of this."

I giggled, and I was sure my face was flushed bright red. I wasn't sure I could say that out loud. "I don't wanna."

Edward smiled, but reached under the water to take a hold of my hand. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed the palm of my hand. "Why are you embarrassed? You have a very sexy body. And maybe you'll get all those Marilyn curves after you have our babies, so don't worry about. But, the curves you have right now, Bella, god, they're beautiful."

I sighed. "Okay, fine. I have nice curves," I said, pressing my lips together so I didn't laugh.

Edward did laugh. "Delicious curves. And I want you to mean it." I rolled my eyes and he pinched my bum, making me squirm. He laughed harder, but held onto my knee. "Watch the goods, baby."

I set my forehead on his shoulder and laughed. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too. Just say it, lover. I want to kiss you."

I smiled. "I have delicious curves." I giggled as soon as I said it, and Edward smiled, watching me.

"Good girl."

"Mm. Do I get a prize?"

Edward laughed, running his hand up and down my thigh. "You do. Is there anything you'd like specifically?"

"Um. I'd like to drain this bath water, turn on the shower and wash your hair."

"How is that a prize for you?"

"Oh, my sweet, naïve Edward." He laughed and stole a kiss. "You are my prize."

"I have a feeling that being the prize is going to be a prize in itself."

I smiled. "I want you."

"Mm. I want you, too. I always do, baby girl." He buried his face in the crook of my neck and started in with the kisses.

"Uh, Edward. You're going to give me a hickey."

He chuckled, but kept up with the sucking. "I want to. You're mine, baby."

"I am." This wasn't the prize I'd asked for, but I loved every minute of Edward's lips on mine.


	251. Buddies and Babes

**A/N - Happy Friday! Have a great weekend! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 251 – Buddies and Babes<strong>

**Thursday, October 21**

"Kel wants you to be his gym buddy?" I asked Edward, while I stood at the counter making our sandwiches at lunch.

"Yeah," Edward said, hopping up to sit on the counter right beside the food. I looked up at him and he inched over a little, a smile tugging at his lips. "I guess his brother is too busy with his art to pick up a barbell." He laughed. "And that's a direct quote."

We'd run into Kel in the hallway when we came home for our lunch break. I desperately had to pee, so I'd missed out on the conversation between Edward and our neighbour.

"Do you want to go?"

"I think so, yeah. I miss lifting weights. I used to in high school a bit. The university has a nice gym on campus, too, so it's close." He shrugged. "And it's not like I'm going to be there all day. Like maybe just an hour a few time a week."

I giggled. "You don't have to convince me, babe. You're allowed to have friends, have hobbies. I always do girly stuff with Tanya and Cat and Dallas. I'm even in book club with your mom. And you never go out with the guys."

"So, you're saying that I should hang out with Kel so I don't turn into a girl?"

I laughed. "You, my dear fiancé, are nowhere close to becoming a girl."

"So you don't mind?" he asked.

"I don't mind. I'm not going to deny that I'll miss you like crazy. Because I always do when we're apart for classes, but I'll find something to do. Don't worry about me."

"I do worry about you."

I passed him his sandwich. "Don't."

"Thank you." He took a huge bite and smiled. "Mm. This is good," he said, with his mouth full.

I laughed and took a bite of my own sandwich. "You're welcome."

"He wants to go this afternoon at three thirty. After my last class."

"Okay."

"Are you going to take the car home?" he asked. "I don't want you to be stuck at the school waiting for me, and I know you hate driving."

"You're worrying."

Edward laughed. "I can't help it. I love you, and I want to take care of you."

"I love that you want to take care of me. You do an amazing job of it, too. But, baby, I want you to do things."

"I do things."

"I know."

He laughed, harder. "You're humouring me."

I slapped his leg. "I am not. Just go to the gym."

"Okay."

"Would you feel better if I made plans with Dallas after school today?"

He smiled, widely. "I would." I laughed and he shook his head at himself. "I'm being one of those super annoying, controlling guys, right?"

"No, baby. Not at all. You worry about me, and I can't tell you how much that means to me. But, I'll be okay for an hour. You can have a life, too."

He chuckled. "But, you're my life."

"And you're mine. But, now I have a chance to miss you."

"Mm. I wonder how our reunion will go."

I giggled. "Well, I'm sure it will be just as sexy as last night when you got home from your run."

Edward smiled and reached out to caress the love bite on my neck he gave me in the tub. "Yeah, that was amazing."

"Both times."

Edward laughed, and hopped off the counter. He kissed me, softly, and then again, a little harder. "Making love with you is always amazing."

"Aw."

After we changed our bath to a shower, and I'd scrubbed Edward clean, we ended up having a round of shower sex. We weren't sated, and after drying each other off in front of the mirror, we went for round two, against the bathroom counter.

We'd spent the night thinking of nothing but each other. The only interruption was a welcome one. A text from Catalina at ten thirty to let me know that she was home safe and that Gabriel was a perfect gentleman.

"Phone Dallas."

I laughed as he walked to the bathroom. I didn't mind Edward's concern for me. I loved it. It made me feel safe and loved. Especially considering the recent attack on the campus. He was right to worry. This was a big city.

I phoned Dallas and smiled when she answered. "Hey, Bella. I know what you're going to ask."

I giggled. "How do you know?"

"Kel is here and he told me that he'd stealing Edward this afternoon. And," she continued, "you want to have that girly time I've been bugging you about."

I laughed. "You figured me out."

"Awesome. I have Bryce, today, but if you want to bring your fur baby down, we could all hang out and gossip."

"Sounds great, Dallas. I'll see you a little past three thirty."

"Okay, girly. And I want to hear about this hickey that Kel saw on your neck."

I burst out in a fit of giggles. "He's a worse gossip than Edward. And you can tell him I said that."

So, mine and Edward's classes whizzed by and before I knew it, I was kissing my sexy bearded fiancé goodbye at the car. Yes, he walked me to the parking lot and sat with me while I adjusted my mirrors.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you home, and then meet Kel back here?"

I smiled. "I'll be fine. I know my way home. And it's not raining anymore." I leaned over and kissed his sweet lips. "Go get sweaty."

He smiled at me. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said. "I'll text you when I get home so you don't worry and injure yourself."

He chuckled. "Thank you, babe."

"Anything for you."

Edward stole one more kiss before running back inside the school. As I drove out of the lot, I did already miss him. He was my life. But, I took a deep breath and drove a few clicks under the speed limit to make it home safely.

True to my word, I sent Edward a text when I got home. He sent a message back telling me his biceps were already bigger. I smiled as I scooped up Robbie and walked down to Dallas' place. I couldn't wait to check out my man's hot body.

"Bella," Dallas said, pulling me into a hug when she opened the door. "Hi, Robbie." She scratched my kitten between the ears.

"Hey, Dallas," I said, walking inside. "Where's Bryce?"

"Oh, she passed out watching Sesame Street, so I just tucked her in bed."

"She's so sweet, Dallas."

"I know. I love her so much."

"How's Kel with her? Still doing good?"

"He's amazing. Actually, his birthday is coming up next week, and I want to do something special for him."

"A party?"

She smiled. "I think Jax is planning something for him. But, not a party. It's some kind of army adventure, paintball thing." She laughed. "I don't know. It's violent. What I had in mind, is on the sexy end. And I'm going to need to ask you to do me a huge favour."

I smiled. "I'm not into threesomes," I teased.

Dallas and I both flopped on the couch laughing way too loudly, considering there was a little girl sleeping in the next room.

"Neither am I," she said, when she finally caught her breath. "I wanted to give him a sexy photo of moi in a frame. And I need you to take the picture."


	252. Girl Time

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Hope your weekend is going great! Thank you for reading and for reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 252 – Girl Time<strong>

"You want me to take naked photos of you?" I asked Dallas, making her laugh.

"Not naked. Just, uh, scantily clad."

I smiled. "I don't have much experience in photography."

"Well, there are boudoir photographers in the city. You know professionals, and they do your hair and makeup and have the pretty backdrops. But, Bella, it costs around a thousand dollars."

"Wow."

"I know. And, seriously, come here. I'll show you the images. They are breathtaking." We walked to her bedroom and sat on her bed where she had her laptop opened to a beautiful and sexy website.

I scrolled through the page. "Yeah, these are amazing."

She smiled. "But, I'm a single mom. That's a month's rent _and_ grocery money. I can't spend it on these photos, as much as I would truly love to do it."

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked, turning to look at Dallas.

"Of course."

"Edward takes sexy photos of me."

She giggled. "Really? That's so hot."

I smiled. "I was nervous at first, but it makes me feel really beautiful."

"You can say no, but can I see them?"

I flushed and smiled. "Um, okay. Let me run upstairs and get my album."

"You have an album?"

"Edward made it for me for my birthday."

"God, your Edward is an erotic, romantic guy, isn't he?" she asked, making me smile.

"He's incredible to me. He makes me feel so secure about my body, so safe when we make love, so sensual. I wouldn't trade our relationship, the trust that we have in each other, for anything."

"That's beautiful," she said, smiling, her hand on her heart. "Now, go get that album."

I giggled, running to the door. I turned. "Oh, and Dallas, pick out what you want to wear. We can take the photos now, if you'd like."

"I'd love that, Bella. Thank you so much. I owe you," she said, smiling. "Do you want me to take a shot of you?"

I laughed. "I wouldn't mind, but Edward would get jealous and pout, I'm sure."

She smiled. "He is so cute."

"I know," I said, making her laugh. I left Robbie on Dallas' bed and ran up to the apartment to get my photo album. These photos were for my eyes only, and Edward's, of course, but I wanted to show Dallas how beautiful a simple photo could be. And, I knew Edward wouldn't mind me showing them to Dallas.

I was just coming down the stairs, and was about ten feet from Dallas' front door, when Michael and, whom I assumed was a friend of his, walked in the building. His face lit up and he smiled. "Hi there, Bella," he said. "What have you got there?"

I'm sure I blushed my way through the entire spectrum of reds, knowing I was holding an album of nearly naked photos of myself. "Oh, just an album. I'm running it to Dallas."

"I love looking at photos," he said, hinting for a look.

I walked past him quickly and opened the door. "Some other time," I said. "I'm in a bit of a hurry. Bye, Michael."

"Oh, bye, Bella."

I quickly shut the door, and leaned against it, the album clutched to my chest. That was too close. I suppose there was a reason that this book didn't leave our room.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Dallas asked, walking out of her bedroom in a short pink satin robe. It looked like she'd applied some dark, smoky eye makeup while I was upstairs.

I giggled in relief. "Our neighbour Michael just informed me that he loves looking at photo albums."

Dallas covered her mouth and laughed. "Oh, my god. Can you imagine? He'd bust right through his corduroys if he saw those photos."

"Ew, Dallas," I whined, making her laugh. "I don't want to picture that."

"Too late," she said, giggling. "Come on. Let's go lie on my bed." She took my hand and pulled me to her room. We both lay on our stomachs on her bed, and I set the album in front of us.

"Okay, now, you will be seeing some nudity, and I'll try not to be embarrassed."

"Don't be. You're so hot. You have nothing to be embarrassed of." She flipped open the book and smiled as she looked at a nude photo of me, lying in bed. "Wow. Firstly, you are drop dead gorgeous, Bella. Holy shit. Look at your body."

I giggled and shook my head. "Edward seems to be happy with me."

"You should be happy with you. Look at you. You just scream sex."

I flipped the page, quickly and Dallas laughed. "Don't be embarrassed. Oh, the other thing I was going to say, was that I love the black and white. It seems professional, not like porn, you know?"

I smiled. "I agree."

"This lingerie is gorgeous," she said, pointing to my blue satin baby doll. "It's innocent, yet sexy. It's perfect on you."

"That's the first piece of lingerie I ever bought for Edward."

"I'll bet it inspired some amazing sex."

I laughed. "Nope."

Her eyebrows flew into her hairline. "Are you kidding me? Edward Cullen looks like he'd be incredible in bed, no offence to you, his fiancée."

I laughed. "None taken. And Edward is an incredible lover. I just meant that when I bought this piece, we hadn't started having sex, yet. But, it did lead to some amazing humping."

Dallas dropped her head down to laugh, her gorgeous blond hair spilling over her arms. "Aw. Young love."

I smiled. "He's a great humper, you know."

She giggled some more. "I believe that, too. It's a good way to get through periods, though, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I love how you look when you're lying back on the bed, Bella. But with my boobs, I'd be flopping all over the place."

"Oh, I'm sure we can make your boobs look, um, titillating?" We both laughed like little girls. It was fun to be completely immature and talk about boys and sex.

Dallas flipped the page and I screamed and quickly reached over to close the book. It was the page Edward had put in of himself. And that body was all mine. Dallas giggled and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"You guys are the best," she said, smiling. "I can't believe you won't show me," she teased, batting her eyelashes and pouting out her bottom lip.

"Those pictures are for my eyes, only," I said, laughing with her. "You didn't see anything, did you?"

"No, sweetie. Don't worry. I just saw his face," she said, and I could tell she was being completely honest with me. "But, let's do my shots before our boys get home. You can just imagine what they'd think if they found us in my room like this."

I giggled as I set the book on the bedside table. "Okay. You ready?"

"Absolutely," she said, passing me her camera.

Dallas untied her robe and let it drop. I had always been in awe of her body. She was curvy in all the right places. And it was accentuated with a gorgeous black lace bustier with a sexy, fun, neon green lining. She was wearing the matching thong. The bustier was short enough for me to see her gorgeous belly button piercing. She was a beautiful woman, without a doubt.

"Oh, Kel is going to love this."

She laughed. "He'd better. So, how should I pose?"

"Oh, I know. Let's mess up your sheets, like you've just made love, and maybe you can sit on the bed with one knee up."

Dallas smiled as she loosened the sheets and then sat on the bed. She bit the tip of her finger and glanced up at the camera with an amazingly sensual look on her face. I snapped a couple of shots and then smiled. I passed her the camera.

"Holy shit, Bella," she said, giggling. "That's amazing. And you say you have no experience?"

I smiled. "I don't know. I just went with my instinct."

"Forget teaching, babe. You should get into photography," she said, making me smile.

"And you should get into modelling," I said, smiling.

This girl time, while Edward was at that gym with Kel, was proving to be pretty darn enjoyable.


	253. A Buff Man and A Feisty Girl

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 253 – A Buff Man and A Feisty Girl<strong>

After taking a few more shots of Dallas, I scooped up Robbie, and the two of us flipped through the photos I'd taken of her on her laptop.

"Kel is going to love these," she said, smiling. "How will I choose?"

"Have you thought of making him an album?"

"Hmm. That's actually a good idea," she agreed. "And I could add more photos for the next occasion."

I nudged her with my shoulder. "Well, if you ever need a photographer…"

We laughed. "I'll know who to call." Dallas turned and gave me a hug. "Thank you so much for this afternoon. I can't remember when I've had this much fun. You are an amazing friend."

"Aw. I've had a great time, too."

"Just think of the mischief we'll get ourselves into while Kel and Edward are at the gym."

I laughed. "Who knows?"

"Mommy," Bryce called from down the hall.

"Uh, oh," Dallas said, slipping on her robe. "Mom duty calls."

"I should head upstairs and start dinner, anyway," I said, smiling. "I'll chat with you soon. Let me know what Kel says about the pictures."

"Oh, for sure," she said, passing me my album. "Thanks, again, Bella. You're the best."

I gave Dallas a hug and picked up my kitten, before heading back upstairs. I set Robbie in his litter box and put mine and Edward's album on the counter, before digging around in the freezer to find something to make for dinner.

I decided on Thai glazed chicken and noodles. I had just set the chicken in the pan and started the water to boil, when I heard the front door. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I really, really missed my man.

"Babe?" he called, smiling as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey, gorgeous," he said, setting his hand on my side and leaning in to kiss me. "I missed you."

I smiled. "I missed you, too." Edward smelled amazing, so naturally, I frowned at him. "You showered at the gym?"

He chuckled. "I did. I'm sorry."

I laughed. "You're forgiven. I'll just have to get you sweaty, again, later."

"Sorry. I'm too tired," he said, straight faced. He laughed and then stole a kiss. "Just kidding. I'm never too tired for you, my love."

"Good answer, muscles," I said, turning to go back to the stove. "How was the gym?"

"It was great. I'm sore, but I feel good, you know?"

"I'm glad you had a good time," I said. "You deserve this."

Edward truly did. He did so much for me, for his family. He was the most selfless man I had ever met, never asking for anything for himself. He only wanted everyone around him to be happy. So, this time that was just for him was really special. I loved that he had decided to take Kel up on his invitation.

"Thanks, baby," he said, smiling. "Do you need some help?"

"Um, yeah. Can you set the table, please?"

"Of course," he said, tugging the neckline of my blouse over so he could kiss my bare shoulder. He moved his kisses up the side of my neck.

"Mm, baby," I all but purred. "I missed your lips."

"I missed everything about you," he whispered, wrapping his arm around my body and rubbing my stomach.

"God, baby. Just wait until after dinner before you start that." My voice was breathy with want, and it was actually torture for me to say those words, to stop him. "I'm going to burn the chicken."

He laughed. "I'll stop if I must." I smiled at him as he got the dishes from the cupboard. "Hey, why's our photo album out?" he asked, smiling. "Having a little fun without me?"

I laughed. "Are you asking me if I was touching myself while you were gone?" I asked, giggling and blushing and loving Edward even more.

He smiled. "Were you? Because I have to admit, that idea is kind of turning me on."

"No," I said, laughing. "Actually, I was showing it to Dallas."

And the look of surprise on Edward's face was enough to make me laugh, even harder. "What?"

I couldn't stop giggling. "Okay, keep this a secret, but Dallas wanted to give some sexy photos of herself to Kel for his birthday next week. So, I showed her some of the great photos you took of me as inspiration. And then, I took a bunch of shots of her on her bed."

I smiled. "Oh, and I ran into Michael on my way to Dallas' with our album in my hands. And then Dallas said something gross about how turned on Michael would be if he saw the book. Something about corduroy."

Edward laughed. "Wow. Sounds like you had an, uh, adventurous afternoon."

I giggled. "It was so much fun."

"So, um, what kind of pictures?"

"She was wearing lingerie," I said. Edward nodded his head slowly, and I slapped his arm. "Stop trying to picture this. Don't get any weird ideas in your head, either. I was completely dressed. She was completely, well, sort of dressed. There was nothing, uh, porn-like going on."

Edward laughed, again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to picture anything like that."

"But you did?"

"I, uh, I'm sorry?" he said, chuckling. "I'm a guy."

I giggled. "I'm not mad, Edward. I guess that's an honest reaction."

He walked over and wrapped me in his arms. "I would really like to see you in some lingerie."

I smiled. "There's the album. Knock yourself out."

He laughed and kissed my lips. "Feisty little girl, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

He kissed me again and hummed. "What can I do to get you out of these clothes?"

I pushed his shoulder, giggling, still. "Go set the table. We're eating first. I'm starving."

"So, if I set the table, I get to see your panties?"

I giggled. "Working out makes you horny?"

"Seems like it," he said, chuckling.

He took the dishes out to the dining room table and I poured the jar of sweet chilli sauce over my chicken, and drained my rice noodles. I plated our dinner and then, like the amazing fiancé I was, I slipped out of my skinny jeans before carrying our plates to the table.

Edward looked up at me and chuckled, obviously caught off guard that he got to see my panties already. "White and purple stripes. I love them."

I smiled and sat down beside him. "I'm glad."

"You seem tired, baby," he said, leaning over to kiss me. "You feeling okay? Nothing's bothering you? Need to talk?"

"I love you," I said. "And, I am tired. It's been a long week."

"Do you want to go to bed after dinner?" he asked, before taking a bite of his chicken. "Mm. This is amazing, baby girl." He took another bite and hummed as he chewed, making me laugh. I loved how much he was enjoying his dinner. "We do have a long drive home tomorrow morning."

"I know we do. But, I want to spend some time together. Just us. No homework, no distractions. Just my buff man in bed with me."

"Ooh. You're with me for my body, huh?"

I laughed. "Well, I need to check out your progress. See if your biceps did get a little bigger."

He smiled. "Maybe my workouts will help us out as we work through the crazy positions of the Kama Sutra."

"Hmm. You're getting stronger. Maybe I need more flexibility," I said. "Should I take up yoga?"

Edward smiled his sexy mischievous grin at me and I laughed instantly. "I would love to watch that. You look amazing in yoga pants and sports bras."

"But, yoga is so much more than clothes."

"Bending and stretching and contorting your body in all sorts of amazing poses. Mm, yeah. Maybe yoga would be something to try," he said, still smiling. "You know, if that's what you want."

I laughed and reached over to rub his back. "I would be happy to put on a yoga show for you," I said. "As long as you know that have no idea what I'm doing, and I may fall on my bum."

He kissed the top of my head. "I'll kiss it better."


	254. Bossy and Bashful

**A/N - Happy Monday! It's a chilly, windy fall day where I am, but the pretty yellow and red leaves make up for it! I hope you all have a great day! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 254 – Bossy and Bashful<strong>

"There," Edward said, putting the last plate in the cupboard. "That's all of them."

"You are going to be a great husband," I said, smiling. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his hips.

"You are breathtaking," he said, running his hand down my back, letting it come to rest on my bum cheek.

After dinner, he had sent me to go have a hot bath, to relax, while he cleaned up the kitchen and our dishes. He was so sweet, so perfect, that I decided to pay him back with some lingerie. I had decided on my see through black lace number and matching thong.

"Thank you, handsome."

"You're welcome, my angel. You want to go to bed?"

"I do, actually. I don't even want to look at any homework tonight."

Edward chuckled. "I hear that." He crouched down and scooped me up in his arms, bridal style, making me giggle. "Come here."

"You're showing off," I said before sucking on his ear lobe.

"Maybe," he said, laughing. He set me on the bed and then undressed slowly to his underwear.

"Mm. You do look bigger," I said, taking in his beautiful body.

"That's because I'm turned on," he said, winking at me as he pulled his briefs down.

I laughed. "Not that. You know what I meant."

"I know. I'm teasing you," he said, crawling into bed with me. I hummed and snuggled up to his naked body and he reached down and pulled our blankets up over us.

I kissed his chest. "I wanted to give you a massage," I said, covering my mouth as I yawned. "But my eyes are burning."

"Go to sleep, baby girl. You can rub your hands all over me in the morning."

I smiled. "Isn't only like seven o'clock?"

Edward laughed. "Yeah."

"That's pretty pathetic for college kids, huh?" I asked.

Edward laughed. "You do a lot, baby. You've been working pretty hard on your paper. If you need to sleep, sleep."

"But, you're turned on," I said, my eyes closed, my cheek resting on his bicep, my nose pressed against his right pec.

"I'm fine, beautiful. You sleep."

And I drifted off right away, obviously more tired than I thought. I woke up in the middle of the night, though, after an incredibly arousing dream. Edward had me tied to the bed and was kissing me everywhere. My heart was pounding and I was actually sweating.

I noticed the lamp was on beside the bed and Edward was reading my copy of Esme's book club selection. I giggled and inched up beside him. He smiled at me and set the book down on the bedside table.

"Hey, pretty girl," he said, stretching his arms over his head, before wrapping me in a hug. "You were wiped right out."

I smiled. "Did I snore?"

He laughed. "A little, but it was cute."

I kissed his cheek. "What time is it?"

"Just after eleven."

"Did you sleep at all? Or did my snoring keep you up."

He smiled and kissed my lips. "I wasn't tired. That book is pretty good."

I giggled. "You have to come to the book club meeting. Your mom would love that."

"I'll think about it," he said, smiling at me. "What we you dreaming about?" I bit my lip and Edward smirked. "Something hot?"

"How did you know?"

He chuckled. "You may have made some other sounds besides snoring."

"Oh, no."

Edward slid his hand down over my boob and down my side. I was still wearing my lacy lingerie and thong. "Oh, yes, Isabella."

I hummed and smiled. "Are you still turned on? I feel bad about falling asleep."

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, before covering my lips with his. I smiled and he pulled back. "You don't have to apologize to me. But, yeah. I'm still turned on."

I giggled. "Hmm. Maybe I could help you out there."

He laughed with me and kissed my lips once more. "Are you sure you're not too tired?"

"I just had a four hour nap. I'm awake. Are you sure you're not too tired?"

"Never," he said, smiling. "Tell me about your dream."

"You tied me to the bed and you kissed me everywhere."

Edward rolled over top of me, and I wrapped my legs around his hips. "Do you want that, Bella? Right now?" He pressed a kiss to my lips, my neck, my chest.

"The kissing part, yes. Not the tying up part."

"Not in the mood?" he asked before licking the length of my throat.

"Ah, Edward. No," I breathed. "It just takes too long."

He laughed and I smiled. "Or you just don't want to give up control?"

"Or, I want to touch your now extra buff body."

"Mm. You win," he said, smiling as I reached up to scratch at his beard.

"Yay."

He laughed, again. "You know you always win with me."

"I know," I said, lifting my head to steal a kiss. "Doesn't that get annoying?"

"Sometimes," he said. I gasped and he laughed. "I'm kidding. You are a wonderful woman, my wife to be. I have no complaints."

"I should hope not. I have a piece of floss between my bum cheeks, just for your viewing pleasure."

Edward dropped his head on my shoulder and laughed. "Stop wearing those thongs," he said, making me smile. "I know you hate them."

"You bought it for me."

"I was a naïve, embarrassed, virginal boy when I bought that for you. I was coerced by the highly intimidating lingerie shop staff." I giggled and he smiled. "You cannot hold that against me."

"You were a nineteen year old man who was about twelve hours away from becoming engaged. Oh, and you were very knowledgeable about sex, and all that good stuff we did before we started making love."

He sat back and reached under my nightie to tug at the offending undergarment. "Okay, fine. I wasn't that innocent, but I was still a little bashful."

I laughed and he winked at me. He pulled the thong off of my legs, and then reached between my legs to softly play with my sensitive skin.

I cried out and closed my knees, capturing his arm. "Edward," I cried.

"Edward, stop?" he asked, looking into my eyes. "Or, Edward, more?"

"Uh, more."

He smiled, still circling his fingers over me. "You sure, baby?"

"Yes. Stop teasing," I whined.

"Let go of my arm, then," he said, smiling and running his other hand up and down on my thigh. I released my grip, and Edward picked up my leg, setting it on his shoulder. He kissed my ankle, but kept up with the soft massage on my thighs. "You're so beautiful, my love.

I smiled up at his face. "And you're not bashful."

He chuckled. "Okay. That was a stretch."

"Make love to me."

"You're bossy," he teased winking at me.

"I just know what I want."

"Me?"

"You," I said, smiling. "Always."


	255. Kittens and Care

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 255 – Kittens and Care<strong>

**Friday, October 22**

I slipped my leg warmers in my overnight bag and zipped it up just as Edward walked into our bedroom. I didn't want him to see his gift for our three month engagement anniversary until tomorrow. I had plans for my handsome hubby to be, and I was quite certain that he was going to love his present.

After my class this morning, while Edward was still in his chemistry lab, I had ran across campus to the bookstore, and picked up a Washington Huskies college football jersey, to wear with my legwarmers.

"You ready to go, baby?" Edward asked, walking up to me with Robbie in his arms.

He'd run out for "munchies," but I didn't believe him. He had that 'I'm totally up to something completely romantic that will blow your mind,' look on his face before he'd left. I knew my Edward. But, like the good fiancée I was, I didn't call him on it. He liked to spoil to me, so I was going to let him.

"Aw, my boys," I said, smiling as Edward passed me my baby. Edward kissed my lips and I smiled. "And, yes. I'm ready. I can't wait to see everyone. It's been two weeks."

"Yeah. I miss them all, too," he said, smiling. "So, come along, my little kittens."

I smiled. "I'm your kitty?"

Edward laughed. "Mm. Yeah you are." He slung my bag over his shoulder and took my hand. "Do you need anything else? Homework, makeup, shoes, girly stuff?"

I giggled. "You're carrying it all, bucko," I said, making him smile.

The ride home to Forks was nice. I was really getting used to the drive. I felt comfortable on this road, and it was so gorgeous by the water. Being raised in Arizona, I was still in awe of the beauty of Washington, even though I'd been here for over a year.

While Edward drove, I worked on catching up to the dog eared page Edward had left in the middle of the book club book last night.

"Has Eliza met Tao Chi'en, yet?" Edward asked of the characters in the book, glancing over at me.

I giggled. He was totally feeling left out. "Yes," I said, shoving Edward's gas receipt in the book as a bookmark, before closing it. "I'm only about thirty pages behind you," I said, feeling pretty proud of myself.

"Do you like it so far?" he asked.

"I do. It's not at all what I was expecting, though."

"Me, neither."

"Should we save this conversation for the book club meeting?"

Edward laughed. "If I go."

"Oh, you'll come." Edward raised his eyebrows up and down, and I laughed. "That's not what I meant, Pervy Pete."

"Pervy Pete?" Edward asked, laughing harder. "Now, there's a nickname to tell the grandkids."

I smiled. "Don't you dare."

"I wouldn't. But, I make have to share that with my brothers."

I shook my head. "Go nuts."

"Nuts?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

I giggled. "Yeah. The nickname still stands."

"Still love me?" he asked, reaching over to take my hand.

"Of course," I said, smiling. "You're perfect, babe.

"Perfect Pete?"

I giggled. "Definitely."

We arrived in Forks at three o'clock and were met with hugs and kisses from the Cullen clan. I had missed them to death. Alice, who was riding piggy back on Edward, was talking a mile a minute, filling us in on everything we'd missed in the last two weeks since we'd been home.

Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me to the porch swing. "It's so nice having you home, sweetheart."

"It's nice to be back. It's been so long and school's been busy. I'm really looking forward to the break this weekend."

"You look happy, though," she said. "School's not too bad?"

I smiled. "We have everything under control, assignment wise. And, honestly, I am happy. Happiest I've ever been, actually. Edward and I, well, life is wonderful. We're really getting into a nice groove. We have friends that we do things with, together and apart. We split the housework and cooking. We rarely have disagreements. Edward is incredibly supportive and romantic and loving. And, yeah. I'm really, truly happy."

"Oh, honey. That's amazing," Esme said, smiling. "And I hear we get you both for Thanksgiving?"

I laughed, seeing the glimpse of what Edward warned me about, his mother's obsession with the perfect holiday season. "You do. I wouldn't miss it, Esme. I promise. I'm really looking forward to it, actually. This will be my first really big holiday with you guys, and I can't wait."

"Oh, you are going to love it, Bella," she said, looking giddy already. "I go all out."

"So, I've heard," I said, making her laugh.

"Oh, just ignore Edward's stories. He just hates helping out in the kitchen. It's truly a magical season."

"My best friend Ang is coming up to visit for the long weekend with her fiancé. Is that going to be okay?"

"Bella Swan. You will quickly learn that I follow the 'more the merrier' philosophy."

I giggled and she gave me a hug. "Angela is your sister, which makes her family, right?" I felt my eyes prickle with tears. I was so grateful, so thankful for the life that I had. "Bella," she said, reaching up to wipe my cheeks. "You're a Cullen, now. This is how we are."

"I love it. I love all of you."

"Good. We love you, too, Bella," she said, kissing my cheek. "Now, come on in, get settled. We're going to have an early dinner before Emmett's game."

"Do I have time for a quick nap?" I asked as we walked inside together.

She smiled. "Of course you do. I'll come up and get you when it's time to eat."

I peeked in the living room and saw Edward surrounded by his family. They truly loved him so much. I walked up the stairs and lied back on Edward's bed. These long drives always made me so tired. I snuggled under the covers and drifted off right away.

I woke up to a soft kiss on my lips and I smiled. "Hey, baby," I whispered.

"Why are you so tired, lately?" Edward asked, smoothing his hand over my hair, sweetly. "Are you coming down with something?"

I shrugged. "I'm not overly tired. I think it's just stress from school, right? The long drive home."

"I hope that's all it is."

"Don't do that. That scares me."

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling me into his arms. "I'm not trying to scare you." He kissed the top of my head.

"I know. You're just worried."

"Have we really been sticking to that mild anemia diet? You know, lots of OJ, salad, bananas."

"Not really," I admitted. "I just sort of assumed that with the birth control, and with my period under control, I didn't have to worry about that anymore." I shrugged. "I'll ask your dad, just to double check."

"Thank you, Bella. I've told you this before. I need you happy and healthy forever."

I giggled. "I know." I sat up and stretched, smiling as Edward ran his fingertips on the bare skin of my stomach when my shirt lifted. "I feel so much better after that nap."

"Good," he said, getting up and helping me off the bed. "Let's go get some healthy food in that sexy body."

We joined the Cullens at the dining room table and Carlisle smiled over at me, both of us laughing at Edward loading up my plate with greens and chicken. Luckily, conversation was normal over dinner. But, after giving Emmett a big hug before he left to head to his pre-game practice, Carlisle pulled me aside.

"Anemia acting up, sweetheart?"

"Edward thinks so. I didn't really notice how tired I've been, lately. I thought it was just school, and stress with my mom. You know, the usual. And, honestly, I haven't been sticking to the diet."

"Okay. Come to my office?"

"Sure," I said, following my future father in law to his home office. Carlisle checked my heart rate and blood pressure and told me they were both normal. "Am I going to live?"

He chuckled. "You are, Bella. I'd like to put you on iron supplements, as well as vitamin B12 and folate. I still think this is a very mild case. And the stress that goes along with college life is probably contributing to your fatigue."

"Do I need a prescription?"

"No, you can pick them up at the drug store. In fact, I can get them for you tomorrow, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said, smiling.

"Anytime, sweetheart," he said, patting my hand. "Edward," he called out. I giggled when Edward opened the office door and smiled at me. He was waiting for me. "She's fine, son." Carlisle got up and, after patting Edward's shoulder, he slipped out the door.

I wrapped my arms around my fiancé's waist and kissed his chest. "I'm going to take a few vitamin supplements. Other than that, baby, I'm fine, okay?"

Edward let out a deep breath and pressed a slow, desperate kiss to my lips. I hated that he worried so much, but I loved him for it. He cared. He wanted to protect me. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you, too."


	256. College and Cops

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 256 – College and Cops<strong>

I wore Edward's Forks Spartans baseball cap to the football game, so I would fit in with the hometown crowd. Edward hadn't left my side all evening, and had an almost too tight grip on my hand.

"I'm not going to run away, you know," I whispered to Edward at halftime.

He laughed, and let go of my hand. He massaged my fingers and brought my hand to his lips for a kiss. "I'm sorry. I just worry, that's all."

"I know you do, Edward. And I love you for that. But, I'm going to be fine. I _am_ fine." I kissed his shoulder. "But I do have to use the little girls' room."

"You're going to brave an outdoor toilet?" he asked, smiling.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

Edward laughed and stood up, taking my hand back to help me down the bleachers. "What are we doing for our anniversary, tomorrow?" Edward asked me, his arms wrapped tightly around me while we waited in the line for the port-a-potties.

I smirked. "What do you think?"

He laughed and squeezed me tighter. "Well, _that_ was a given. What else? You want to go out for dinner?"

"Uh, maybe. We'll have to see what everyone's plans are," I said. "But, I was thinking about making you breakfast, tomorrow morning. You up for that?"

He hummed. "I would love that, Miss Swan."

I had been sneaky, too, and sent Heidi a text message this morning. I'd asked if she would take my dad out for breakfast on Saturday morning, so I could carry out my little 'making breakfast in my legwarmers' plan. She had happily agreed. Best step mom ever.

"The only thing is that we need to sleep at my dad's place tonight. You know, so we can be alone in the morning."

Edward chuckled. "Sounds like a plan."

We finally moved to the front of the line and I held my breath as I quickly used the portable toilet. Stupid small bladder. I used my hand sanitizer twice.

Edward bought me hot chocolate because he thought my hands were cold, before we walked back to the bleachers. "You spoil me so much," I said, making him smile.

"I like taking care of you," he said. "You're my girl. We've been engaged for three months. Can you believe it?"

I giggled. "Nope. It feels like yesterday."

He smiled. "I know."

When we got back to the bleachers, we sat with Jasper, Maria and Rose. I had to smile at Edward's youngest brother. He was really growing up. He was holding Maria's hand in both of his and rubbing them together, trying to keep her warm. It was so completely adorable. And, I was sure the pink on Maria's cheeks was from more than the chill in the air.

"How are things with Emmett?" I asked Rose, who was bundled up in Emmett's football coat and a pair of matching blue mittens. I hadn't had a chance to talk to her in two weeks. She hadn't called, so I figured things were alright. But, it didn't hurt to check.

"Really good," she said, a smile on her face. "We're closer than ever. And Em is a huge cuddly teddy bear with me. So sweet, so attentive. We're filling out our college applications together. Talking about maybe getting a place next year." She shrugged and smiled. "He wants a future with me."

"Oh, honey," I said, giving her a one armed hug. "I'm so excited for you two."

"Yeah, me too."

"Which school?" Edward asked.

"Peninsula College in Port Angeles," Rose said. "We both want to stay close to home, and just take two year programs. Then we'll only be twenty when we're finished."

"Jealous," Edward said, making Rose laugh. "Do they have dancing there, Rose?"

"I'm actually going to take business," she said, proudly. "I really want to open my own dance studio in Forks and my dad said that I'm going to need to know how to run it."

"That's really smart," I said.

"Yeah. I'm excited."

Just then, the boys all ran back out onto the field and lined up for the next play. Edward wrapped his arm around my back and held me close, so I was resting my cheek on his chest. I loved football nights. It may have been cold out, but the snuggling was epic.

The Spartans won the game and Emmett was phenomenal, as always. He came over to give us all big sweaty, stinky hugs. "Great job, buddy," Edward said, patting his back. "I'm staying at Bella's tonight, but we'll hang out tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, for sure. I'm going to take Rose out, tonight, anyway," Emmett said, making Edward laugh.

"Hey, Em?" I asked. "Which program are you applying for at Peninsula?"

"Carpentry," he said, a huge smile on his face. "Pretty cool, right?"

"That's awesome, Em," Edward said, slapping his shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah? Thanks. I'm looking forward to it." Emmett was beaming from his brother's compliment and Rose looked just as proud of him.

"Okay, hit the showers, bro," Edward said, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

Edward and I gave everyone goodnight hugs, and kisses to a sleeping Alice's cheek, before heading over to my dad's place for the night. My dad and Heidi were pulling up to the house just as we arrived. They were done with the night shift for this week, at least.

"Hey, daddy," I said, running over to give him a hug as soon as Edward parked. I hadn't seen him in two weeks, and a girl always needed a nice, comforting hug from her dad.

My dad laughed and squeezed me back. "Hey, kiddo. How was the big game?"

"Oh, the Spartans won," I said. "Emmett was great."

I gave Heidi a tight hug, too. "Thanks in advance for tomorrow morning," I whispered, and she laughed.

"Well, anniversaries are important," she said, smiling.

"I think so, too," I said, looking over at Edward. He and my dad were talking about the traffic on the highways out past Seattle.

I had to smile. Edward got along with my dad seamlessly. He didn't even have to try. I felt really bad for those people that didn't get along with their in-laws. I was lucky to have such an amazing relationship with the Cullens, too. I didn't just love them, they truly felt like family to me.

We walked up to the house and Edward stopped. "Oh, baby? Do you want me to bring in the souvenirs?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks," I said. "Can you bring my overnight bag, too?"

"Of course." Edward winked at me, and leaned in to kiss my lips. Even though he was only going to be away from my side for two minutes, I loved those sweet little gestures.

"What souvenirs?" my dad asked, as we walked into the kitchen. He started a fresh pot of coffee and Heidi went to the fridge to pull out what looked like a homemade coffee cake.

"Oh, Edward and I may have stopped in Leavenworth after our camping trip last weekend," I said, smiling when Edward walked inside with our gifts for my parents.

"I love Leavenworth," Heidi said, smiling. "My dad used to take me up there when I was a kid. It looks like an alpine village, right?"

"Yeah. It's amazing. Very touristy, but homey at the same time," I said. "Here, dad." I passed him the box with his beer stein. He chuckled when he opened it. "Happy Oktoberfest," I said, giggling.

"Thanks, guys. I love it," he said.

"We're not legal to buy you a case of beer to go with that," Edward added, making us all laugh.

"Good boy to follow the laws," Heidi said, smiling.

"Edward's a very good boy," I said, reaching over to squeeze his hand. He chuckled and shook his head at me. We both knew what a naughty boy he could be.

"In a house full of cops," Edward laughed. "I'd be crazy not to be."

"Step mommy dearest," I said, passing her the little gift box full of gorgeously scented candles from Leavenworth.

I smiled as I watched her open it. It was funny how simple moments like sharing gifts could make me so happy. Just a few months ago, I didn't have a lot of family. And I was grateful for every single moment I got to share with these wonderful people in my life. I was truly a lucky girl.


	257. Bed Rest

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 257 – Bed Rest<strong>

"Goodnight, daddy," I said, giving my dad a hug, before heading up to bed.

The four of us; me, my dad, Heidi and Edward, had spent the late evening having cake and coffee. It was nice to just sit in the living room and catch up. My dad was worried when I told him about the anemia, but I assured him the vitamins that Carlisle was getting for me would do the trick.

"Oh, don't worry," Edward said. "I won't let her overdo it."

"I'm going to be grounded to the couch for the next month, I'm sure," I said, making Heidi laugh.

"You're going to be getting a lot of bed rest," Edward whispered in my ear on our way up the stairs to my room.

I laughed. "Is that what I'm going to be doing in my bed? Resting?"

Edward shut my bedroom door and turned the lock. "I can do all the work," he said, winking at me. "You just have to lie back and enjoy the ride."

I giggled. "That actually sounds pretty good. You sure you don't want me to at least rub your back? Scratch your back? Suck on your earlobe? Nothing?"

He set our overnight bags down and took my hand, leading me over to the bed. "Well, I suppose a little ear sucking wouldn't hurt."

I giggled. "You're so cute." I shimmied out of my jeans and flopped on my twin bed. I crooked my finger. "Come here, handsome."

Edward smirked. "Clothes on or clothes off?"

I bit my lip as if I had to think about it. "I'm going with off."

He pulled his t-shirt over his head, smiling the whole time. "Good choice."

I shamelessly watched Edward strip the rest of his clothes off, and smiled when he climbed into bed with me. I snuggled up to his chest and kissed his lips. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he said, kissing me, again. "Can I give you one of your anniversary gifts, now?"

I smiled. "One of? Edward. You don't need-"

And I was cut off by his delicious lips. "I do need to. I want to."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"You can give me one of my gifts, now."

He chuckled. "Good girl." He kissed me once more before getting up and going to his bag. He walked back over to me with an envelope in his hand.

"Ooh. What is it?"

He smiled. "Why don't you open it and find out?"

Edward sat back down on the bed and I crawled between his legs, leaning back against his chest. I loved being this close to him. I felt so completely relaxed. But, more than that, I felt whole.

Edward kissed my shoulder over my t-shirt and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled as I opened the envelope. All that was inside was a piece of computer paper from the printer. I skimmed over it and started laughing.

"Seriously, Edward?"

He chuckled. "No good?"

"No. It's, um." My face was on fire and I laughed. "You think I can do this without dying of embarrassment?"

"Of course you can. You are the sexiest woman alive," he said. "And it's just an introductory class. A one-time thing for an hour and a half. You seemed really into it, so I thought this might be a fun experience for you."

"Burlesque?"

"Yeah." He laughed, and kissed my neck. "All I could think of last week when we were watching that Burlesque show was how damn sexy you would look up on that stage."

I smiled and turned in his arms so I could look into his eyes. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah."

"You want me to wear the little tasselled pasties on my boobs?"

Edward chuckled. "I prefer your boobs with nothing on them, but yeah. That would be pretty darn hot."

I laughed and looked back at the paper. "A Touch of Teasing?" I bit my lip. "I'm already registered?" Edward had my class booked a week and a half from now.

He rubbed my bare thigh. "Yeah. Look, baby. It wasn't an expensive class. It's just a trial. You go for an hour and a half and listen to the girls talk about Burlesque. I think they show you a few moves and that's it. If you like it, there are more. Stripping in the bedroom, tassel twirling, you name it, they have it."

"I wish you could come with me," I said.

"I can't, love. It's a girls-only class. But, you're going to rock it." He kissed my lips. "You can show me what you learn when you get home."

I giggled. "I'm excited. Thank you for this, Edward. I think this is one of the coolest gifts I've ever received."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. It's non-refundable."

I kissed him. "Well, I will definitely go. It says I get to try out their props, like a boa."

"Mm. We'll have to get you all of your own stuff. Long sexy gloves, fishnet stockings, a little fan."

I laughed. "Wow. You sure know your burlesque."

He smiled. "I have a vivid imagination when it comes to you, sugar." He reached down and shimmied my shirt up. I pulled it off for him and smiled. "Oh," he said, his mood switching from flirty to serious.

"What's wrong?"

"Your period."

I laughed. "You're telling me."

He pinched my side, laughing with me. "No. I mean, I booked your class on November third. I tried to calculate your period and you shouldn't get it until the seventh, right?"

I reached behind my back and unclasped my bra. Edward smiled and slid it down my arms. "You're right." I kissed his lips. "You're a very cool guy, Mr. Cullen."

"Mm. Show me," he said, pulling my body closer to his. I straddled his thighs and after kissing his chest, I leaned over to my drawer for a condom.

"Oh, shoot. We ran out, remember?" I asked, thinking of the last time we were home and had to resort to my purse supply.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I peeked in the drawer, anyway and laughed when I saw a brand new strip of condoms. "Wait. What the heck?"

Edward kissed my bare chest before looking over at the drawer. "What is it?"

I giggled when I saw a post-it note stuck to the condoms and read it out to Edward. "Noticed you were out…thought you may need these. Don't give your daddy a heart attack. Wait a while on the baby. ~Love your nosy and loving, and sometimes wicked, step-mother, Heidi."

Edward and I laughed. "I really love her," I said, tearing one open and rolling it onto Edward's hard body.

He groaned and tugged at my panties. I got them down to my knees before Edward rolled us over and he was on top of me. He kissed my face and neck and chest before sliding inside of me.

"Remind me to buy her a Lamborghini," Edward mumbled into my neck, as he started moving his hips.

I laughed and groaned at the same time. Nothing beat this feeling. Sex with Edward was always romantic and fun at the same time. I loved that we didn't take it too seriously. We enjoyed it.

I turned my head so I could suck at his ear lobe, just like he wanted. That got a reaction out of him, and he sped up his hips. I buried my face in his chest as I let go and Edward kissed my hair as he groaned out his release.

He held me in his arms and we basked in the delicious feelings we'd just created. "Mm," Edward hummed, running the back of his fingers up and down on my arm.

"You'd better get some sleep, my handsome man," I said. "I have plans for you in the morning."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I can't wait, Bella. I love you so damn much."


	258. Surprises

**A/N - Happy, happy Friday! Thanks for reading and sharing this with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 258 – Surprises<strong>

**Saturday, October 23**

"Wake up, my adorable cupcake," Edward whispered in my ear.

I laughed before my eyes were opened. "Cupcake? That's new."

"It suits you. You're delicious and soft and creamy." He started laughing and I opened my eyes to watch him. "Okay, sorry. That started sounding a little perverted."

I giggled and sat up to kiss his lips. "Happy Engagement Anniversary, Edward. I love you and your filthy brain."

He smiled. "I love you, too. Happy Anniversary." He kissed me, again and I smiled.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Seven in the morning. Get dressed. We need to go somewhere."

I rubbed my eyes. "But, I had plans," I said, pouting.

He chuckled and tugged at my bottom lip. "We'll be back in about an hour."

"We're not going for breakfast, right?"

"No," he said. "Just get up. We don't want to miss it."

"Miss what?"

"Miss Swan. Get you sexy ass out of bed, go pee, and then pull on some sweats."

I giggled. "Ooh. A slave driver."

"I will spank you if that's the kind of motivation you need."

I bit my lip. "Maybe." I slipped out of bed and pulled Edward's t-shirt on. "Be right back."

He chuckled. "Hurry."

So, I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and then came back to dress in white cotton panties and some grey yoga pants. I left Edward's band shirt on, the one he'd worn yesterday, because it smelled like him and I didn't want to take it off.

"Do I need a bra for this mystery outing?" I asked, smiling mischievously.

"No," he said, grabbing a blanket from my closet. "You just need you. And maybe a sweater."

He passed me my hoodie and I slipped it on as we walked down the stairs. "Wait. I haven't even combed my hair. I have sex hair."

Edward laughed. "You look very sexy." He kissed me when we got into the car. It was still dark outside, and I was intrigued by the mystery of this little surprise. "No one is going to see you," he said. "Except for me, and I love what I see."

I smiled as I noticed that we were driving to the beach. To the amazing place where Edward proposed. He was such a romantic. He thought of the sweetest surprises for me. I actually had tears in my eyes.

He glanced over at me and smiled. "I thought we could watch the sunrise."

"I love you, Edward."

He chuckled. "You haven't seen anything, yet."

I slapped his arm and he laughed. "It's the gesture. It's sweet," I said, wiping my eyes.

He helped me out of the car and held my hand as we walked to the beach. "I just like spending time with you. Alone. When it's just you and me, everything seems perfect. We have no problems, no stress. We get along perfectly. It's nice."

It was nice to hear Edward say that. "I feel the same way," I said. "It's homework and crazy friends and family that sometimes upset things. But, that's life, right?"

Edward chuckled. "Yeah. We should just run away."

I giggled. "It's very tempting. But, we'd miss Thanksgiving."

"And then my mom would kill me."

"She would."

Edward sat down in the soft sand, with our back to the ocean, and I sat between his legs. He wrapped the big quilt around us and I rested my cheek on his chest. "The sun always looks so pretty coming up over those trees," Edward said, pointing east.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. All your favourite things about Washington."

"Does it feel like home to you, yet?" he asked. "I know you're an Arizona girl at heart."

"I'm an Edward girl."

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "I love that, but you know what I mean."

"I do. I miss that dry heat, sometimes. I miss being able to wear summer clothes most of the year. I don't really care for the rain." I turned my head and kissed the base of his throat. "But, that's just weather. It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"No. Not when we're in bed all the time."

I laughed. "True. But, really, Edward. I love our life. Our families. This feels right to me. And, no, I didn't grow up here, but I want to grow old here."

"God, you're going to make me cry," Edward said, chuckling.

I smiled up at his face and kissed his fuzzy chin. "I'm happy."

"That's all I want, baby. That, and for you to promise me that you will tell me if you're not."

"Not happy?"

"Yeah. If you ever feel like something's not working for you, tell me. And then we'll fix it."

"I'm not going to be like my mom. She wasn't happy here. This isn't the life she wanted. She wanted to achieve some sort of success in the business world. To make a name for herself. To make millions. She likes big city life."

I shrugged. "All I want is everything I have right now. You. A man that loves me with his whole being. A man that wants to make me happy. A man that supports me, no matter what decisions I make.

"I've always wanted a big family. And, you've given that to me, too. I love the Cullens and Masens. I have brothers and a sister, now. Well, almost. Come July, they'll be mine, and I'm never letting them go."

Edward chuckled. "I think it's the other way around. Those kids adore you. Alice thinks the world revolves around you, and my parents see you as one of their own." He kissed my lips. "Which, if we think too hard about, is kind of creepy."

I laughed. "You don't want to marry me, brother?"

He squeezed me close to his body and laughed. "It makes me happy to hear you say all of that, Bella. That's all I want, too. Love, family and contentment."

"Are you content?"

"I am. I have you in my arms. And when you're smiling, I feel good."

"So, keep smiling?"

"Definitely," he whispered, taking one more kiss. "Look, Bella. The sky."

I reluctantly turned my head away from the love of my life to see the beautiful violets and pinks staining the clouds. Most people adored the brilliance of the setting sun, the end of the day, the start of sleep and relaxation. But, this was a nice change of pace. To sit and enjoy the start of the day. Today was going to be amazing, our anniversary, and this was a beautiful way for it to begin.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed, running my hands along Edward's arms under the covers.

"Yeah."

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"That you smell amazing." I laughed and he laughed with me. "That's the truth, baby. It's exactly what I was thinking." He took my hands under the covers and squeezed them. "That and I have another gift for you."

He let go of my hand and leaned over to pull his wallet out of his back pocket. He passed it to me and I giggled. "I get your licence?"

He laughed and pinched my hip. "No. Look inside."

I opened the wallet. "Sixty dollars?"

"I was going to buy you dinner with that, but you can have it if you want. Look behind the twenties."

Two tickets. I pulled them out and gasped. These tickets were the reason for the beautiful formal gown Edward bought for me. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, and pressed kisses all over his face. "I love you."

He chuckled. "I love you, too."


	259. Presents and Favours

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I absolutely adore your reviews when I leave a tiny little cliffie! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 259 – Presents and Favours<strong>

"You're taking me to the opera?" I asked, hugging Edward so hard, he fell, laughing, backwards into the sand. "I'm so excited. I've never been to anything so elegant."

Edward laughed. "I'm going to be honest and just admit that the main reason we're going is that I can't wait for our wedding, and I want to see you all dolled up."

"Awwwwwwww."

Edward laughed. "It's the truth."

I was lying on top of him, still placing kisses all over his face. "I love that."

"That I have absolutely no patience for the wedding and no will power when it comes to you?"

I giggled. "Yes."

He laughed with me and rolled us over so I was on my back in the sand. He looked into my eyes before leaning in to kiss my lips. "I'm excited, too."

"Thank you, Edward. For the burlesque class and the opera. I'm the luckiest girl ever."

He smiled and reached up to run the back of his fingers over my cheek. "I'm glad you feel that way. I love living my life with you. I'll never get enough of it. Every moment is perfect."

"I agree completely. Thank you for this morning. I'll never forget it." I smiled and kissed his lips. "Do you want your anniversary gift, now?"

"Mm. I hope your sexy lips and gorgeous body are my gift."

I laughed. "Maybe."

"Okay. Let's go back to your bedroom. I want to unwrap my present."

Edward carried me all the way to the car on his back, holding my flip flops in his hand. I gave him his fair share of neck kisses. I may also have been running my toes up and down on his thigh and crotch.

I laughed at the bulge in his sweats when he set me down. He frowned and I laughed harder. "Do you need me to drive?" I asked, trying not to keep laughing.

"I can drive."

"Don't pout. It's our anniversary."

"I'm not pouting."

I giggled. "Come on. Let's go home. I have something to make you feel better."

"Your hand?" he asked, and then laughed.

"Um, get in the car," I said, feeling a little adventurous.

"Bella," he said, smiling at me. "You have that mischievous look on your face."

I bit my lip, before running around the car to get in the passenger side. Edward followed suit and got in the driver's side.

"Baby. I'm just teasing. Let's get home and we'll fool around, okay?"

I ignored him and reached over to run my hand up and down his thigh. "I don't want to wait."

"Mm. Sexy girl," he said, reaching over to cover my hand with his. "People are starting to show up at the beach."

I leaned down and rested my cheek on his thigh. "They can't see me, now." I pressed a kiss to his length over his sweatpants, and Edward jumped.

"Shit."

I giggled and slipped my hand under his t-shirt so I could rub his abs. "Let me make you feel good, baby." I looked up at his face and his eyes were squeezed shut, his head was leaning back on the headrest. He wasn't telling me no, so I figured that was as good as a yes.

I tugged his waistband and freed him. I hummed as I started caressing his soft skin with my fingertips. "Bella," he breathed, but I didn't think he was actually talking to me. I loved that I could make my intelligent man completely speechless with just a few gentle touches in the right place.

I took him in my mouth and smiled when he reached down to take my hand in his. He looked down at me, watching my every move. "I can't even tell you how good that feels," he admitted.

I pulled back and smiled at him. "I'm glad, hubby to be. Because I can't even begin to tell you how much I love doing this for you."

"Yeah?" He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my fingers.

I got back to work and hummed my agreement. I loved that Edward wanted to close his eyes in pleasure, but kept them open for me, to look at me. I adored that moments like this between me and Edward felt romantic, and never ever forbidden, or taboo.

"Mm. Baby girl," he said, helping me sit back up. "Thank you for that. That was just, wow."

I giggled. "You are very welcome. Thank you for letting me."

"You know this body is all yours, my love," he said. "Now, let's get you home. I'm just dying to return the favour, to taste your incredible little body."

I was sure my face was flushed with excitement, as Edward readjusted his sweats and then headed back to my dad's place. I was having such an amazing day so far, and the sun had just barely come up.

When we got home, Edward went to the bathroom for a quick shower and I used the opportunity to slip on my new UW Seattle Huskies jersey. I bought it large, so it slipped off my shoulder. Edward told me on numerous occasions how much he loved that, how sexy he thought it was.

I pulled on my purple lace cheeky panties and my brand new purple and gold legwarmers. I slipped on some black heels, just to make my legs and bum look a little more toned. I walked over to the mirror and finally combed out my sex hair. I pulled it up into a high ponytail and smiled at my reflection. Yeah, Edward was going to love this.

I snuck out of my room and still heard the water running in the shower. Perfect, I thought. I wanted to get a start on Edward's anniversary breakfast. I was starving, so I knew that Edward must be, too.

Halloween was only a week away, so I decided to make up a batch of pumpkin pancakes. They were spicy and delicious, and I knew Edward was going to love them. I had perfected the recipe back when I was sixteen with Ang. I couldn't wait to share them with Edward.

I had a nice little stack going when I heard Edward's footsteps on the stairs. "Baby?" he called. I smiled, shut off the stove and turned to lean against the counter. I wanted to look as sexy as possible.

"In here, handsome," I called back.

I smiled as he walked into the kitchen in just his black boxer briefs. He looked so hot, and that beard, my god that beard. It was doing funny things to me. I loved it. Probably a little too much.

"Wow," he said, a huge smile spreading across his face. "You look so cute and so sexy at the same time. It's blowing my mind."

I giggled and he walked over to take my hands in his. He held my arms out to the sides, and let his eyes caress my body from ponytail to legwarmers to my heels. "Happy anniversary," I said, letting go of one hand, so I could twirl and give him the full picture.

"Mm. A very happy anniversary indeed," he said, kissing my lips. "I love this. Especially the little legwarmers. They're so adorable on your perfect legs."

"School colours," I said, proudly.

"Very nice," he said, stepping closer, closer, until I was pressed against the counter. "I love the school spirit, my little college girl." He leaned in to kiss my neck.

I groaned and then laughed, loving that Edward had been smiling since he laid eyes on me. I pushed him back a little, because if we skipped right to dessert, he'd miss out on his breakfast. "Oh, but there's more. I made you breakfast."

"It smells incredible. And I know for a fact," he kissed me, again, "that's you've never made this for me before."

"Pumpkin pancakes," I said, proudly.

"They sound amazing."

"I don't want to brag, but yeah. They're divine."

Edward chuckled and wrapped me in a tight hug. "I believe you." He kissed my cheek and then leaned in to tug at my earlobe with his teeth. "And you have every right to brag, honey. You're perfect in every single way."


	260. Upstairs

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 260 – Upstairs<strong>

"I love these, Bella." Edward set down his fork, and wiped his hands. "Best pancakes I've ever tasted. Hands down."

I smiled, and rubbed his thigh. "I'm so happy you liked them."

"Loved them. But, I love the sexy girl serving them even more," he winked at me and slid his hand up my thigh. "Do I get to find out what you're wearing under this jersey, now?"

I giggled. "Upstairs."

Edward chased me up to my bedroom and then locked the door. I stood beside my bed and Edward walked over to me slowly, like a predator. I laughed. "Stop doing that. You're freaking me out."

Edward chuckled, as he slid his hands down my sides. "What? The slow walk?"

I giggled. "Yeah."

"Why? You know it's me. You know I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know that. It's like that horror movie thing, though. Like the bad guy, or the monster, always walks slowly, and the innocent girl can run, but she always gets caught."

"You hate the scary stuff." He slowly lifted my jersey up and over my head. "Mm," he hummed, taking in my naked breasts and purple lace panties. He set his hands back on my sides and ran his thumbs softly over my skin.

"I do hate the scary stuff. But, I really love it when you catch me."

Edward slid his hands up to cup my breasts, his thumbs making little circles. "I love it when you catch me, too."

"God, Bella. I need to taste you, baby."

I smiled and reached up, setting my hands on his cheeks. I pulled him down so I could kiss him. He started in with a kiss, and I shut my eyes to enjoy the taste of the pumpkin spice on his breath.

He pushed on my back so we were pressed together and I slid my hands into the back of his underwear. He pulled back and smiled at me. "You taste so good, baby, but I want to taste the rest of your body, too."

I giggled. "Should I get undressed?"

"I think I'll do that part, my sexy lover." He kissed my lips, again. "But I want to get a good look at these panties, first."

I laughed and shook my head. "You're cute."

"I'm in love with you. And you turn me on."

I smiled and lied back on the bed. "Show me how much."

Edward crawled on the bed and sat between my legs. "It will be my pleasure." He slipped off my high heels and rubbed my feet. I groaned and he smiled. "You make such pretty sounds. And your dad isn't home?"

I smiled. "Heidi took him out for breakfast."

"You arranged that, huh?"

"I did. And my step mommy is amazing to us."

"She is fabulous," Edward said, kissing the bottom of my foot. "But, I'm not sure how I feel about her knowing about our very, very active sex life."

I propped myself up on my elbows. "Does that bother you? Because she's my mom, one of my best friends. I love her and I trust her, and sometimes I talk to her about stuff. Do you want me to stop? Because I will if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, no, baby. I love that you have her in your life. You have every right to have someone you can confide in."

"I know, but I don't want you to feel weird. I mean, our sex life is private. And I didn't say anything to her about the condoms. I promise. She did that on her own. You know, stocking up our drawer. She must have brought laundry in, or something."

Edward smiled and ran his hands up and down on the outside of my legs. "Shh. Don't apologize. And stop worrying."

"I'm not," I said.

He laid down on top of me and kissed my lips. He reached up and smoothed the frowny lines from between my eyes. I laughed and he smiled. "Our sex life is private. Every little thing we do together is ours," he said before kissing me.

"But, your feelings are your own. You can tell her how amazing I make you feel." He winked at me and I laughed, loving how he was teasing me right now, knowing I needed to relax a little bit.

"I'm just getting used to our privacy in Seattle. Like, it's weird to me to wait until your parents are out of the house to make love," he said, shrugging. "Or, having to be quiet. I think I'm just anxious for us to start our own life in our own place. Even on weekends."

"Just think how amazing it's going to be when we buy our house here in Forks."

Edward smiled. "I want to start looking. You know, at listings and stuff."

That idea excited me so much. The future we had once dreamed of, our future, was quickly becoming a reality. Having our very own place in Forks was going to make things real to me.

Yes, we had an apartment in Seattle, but it was leased. It wasn't really ours. It was a temporary home. A place for us to be students.

But, our house here in Forks was going to be our home. Our real home. We were going to spend our first month as a married couple there, after our honeymoon and before returning to college. We were going to make babies in that house. Raise our children.

"Really?" I asked, smiling. "Now?"

Edward chuckled. "Well, not right now. I have other things I want to do now." I slapped his shoulder and he laughed harder. "But, yeah. I don't think I can wait until Spring."

"Me, neither."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Why wait? We have the money. For the down payment, at least."

Edward pressed his lips to mine. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too."

"Mm. Good. Can I taste you, now?"

"Yes."

'That's the right answer." I smiled as Edward kissed and licked his way up my legs. He swirled his fingers over my panties. "I love all of you, but this part right here, Bella," he pressed a kiss low on my hip, "I think it needs a little extra attention."

I shut my eyes and enjoyed the sensations as Edward finally got to play with his favourite toy. Me. Talk about an anniversary gift.

"I might need a nap," I said, smiling, my eyes still closed.

Edward laughed. "Well, that's what happens when you wear legwarmers."

"I knew they would turn you on," I said, humming when Edward inched up on the bed to wrap me in his arms.

"I'm kinky, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. I love it."

"Good," he said, kissing my lips, and making me laugh. "Because around you, I can't change that."

We heard the front door close. My dad and Heidi were home. "I should go shower, huh?" I asked.

Edward kissed me, once more. "Yeah. I'll go downstairs and stall."

I laughed. "What excuse are you going to make for us? It's almost ten in the morning."

Edward got up and pulled on his jeans. "It's a Saturday. We're allowed to sleep in."

I smiled. "You sound convincing. Go with that."

He laughed. "Done."

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face while I showered. It was the twenty third of the month. This exact day, next July, I was going to be Mrs. Isabella Cullen. It sounded so professional, so grown up. So perfect.


	261. Coincidence and Compromise

**A/N - Happy Monday! It's bitterly cold and we're being warned of snow! Why, Canada? Why? Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 261 – Coincidence and Compromise<strong>

"I've decided that I'm going to take you for a nice anniversary lunch instead of dinner," Edward said, after we left my dad's place.

We had spent the rest of the morning with my dad and Heidi. We'd decided, since it wasn't raining, that we'd play a round of horseshoes. There wasn't a lot to do in Forks, and playing this game seemed to be our thing, my dad's and mine. And I loved that.

Edward had brought up house hunting to my dad and Heidi while we played, and they both seemed really excited for us. I knew how important it was to my dad, especially. I had told him numerous times that I was going to stay in Forks, that Edward and I were going to build our lives here.

But, I think a part of him was always afraid of losing me, again. My mom leaving the state with me when I was four had broken his heart, more than I could possibly ever imagine. I didn't think he trusted my mom. And I knew he still resented her.

Every time I went to visit her in Colorado, I knew my dad hated it. And I think he got scared that I would want to stay. That she would try to buy me things, spoil me, to convince me to stay with her, again.

So, mine and Edward's house, our home base in Forks, meant as much to my dad as it did to us. He loved me, and he wanted me in his life, even after so many years apart. And that meant the world to me.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, smiling as Edward parked at the florist. "An anniversary lunch?"

"Uh, huh. Once my family gets you this afternoon, they're never going to let me take you out," he said, winking at me. "I'll be right back."

I smiled watching his cute bum, as he walked into the shop. I was such a lucky girl. Edward walked out in five minutes with a dozen red and white roses in his hand.

"Happy anniversary," he said, passing them to me when he got back in the car.

I smiled and leaned over for a kiss. "Thank you. I love them."

He winked. "It's tradition."

"They're our wedding colours."

Edward smiled. "Oh, uh, that was a coincidence."

I laughed. "It was not. You have every detail of our wedding memorized."

He leaned back over to kiss me, again. "I do."

I giggled. "I really can't wait."

"I know." He laughed to himself.

"What?" I asked, smiling with him.

"I was thinking that after Angela and Ben get married on New Year's Eve, we should highjack their ceremony and get married, then."

"You just can't get elopement out of your head, can you?"

He laughed. "Not, really. No."

I smiled as Edward started the car and drove to the lodge. "You're taking me to the lodge?"

"I am."

"But I'm wearing jeans."

Edward laughed. "And a really sexy blouse. Plus, baby, this is Forks. Everyone is a lumberjack. Your high fashion jeans are quite a step up." He glanced over at me and smiled. "Plus your ass is a whole lot nicer."

I giggled. I loved this man so much. He took a box from the backseat and my arm and led me inside. We were seated in a nice little booth, and I ordered the chicken quesadilla and Edward got a smoked turkey club.

While we waited for our food, Edward reached across the table and took my hands in his. "What are we going to serve for dinner at our wedding reception?" he asked, smiling.

"Tacos."

He laughed and I smiled. "You're still an Arizona girl, huh?"

"I'm kidding. Chicken?"

"Uh, what about some kind of spicy chicken? Give our guests a taste of that smoky, sexy southwest flair that is all you?"

I laughed. "With rice and beans?"

He smiled. "Or mashed potatoes and veggies?"

"A compromise?"

"Yeah."

"Deal."

"See," Edward said, smiling. "We have this marriage stuff down."

"I know. We just need to make it official."

"Why does nine months seem so long to wait?" He smiled. "I'm so impatient. You must be sick of me."

"Oh, that will never happen, handsome," I said, smiling. "But, I'm glad we have the time to talk about it. It's not a big rush for us. Like, we just casually came up with a menu."

The waitress came and brought our food, before I continued.

"Angie is probably scrambling with the last minute details. And I don't want that. I don't want our wedding to become stressful, or a burden. We're in school, we want to spend time with family and friends. And just enjoy the process of planning, and then, when it _finally_ gets here, our big day."

Edward smiled. "You're right."

"Plus, being engaged to me isn't that bad, is it?" I asked, teasing, before starting in on my quesadilla.

"Oh, you know it's not," he said, smiling. "Here," he said, passing me the little pink box he brought in with him. "I picked this up for you last minute."

I smiled. "Another gift?"

"Yeah." He looked just as excited as I was.

I took another bite of my lunch and then tore open the wrapping paper. It was a little tricky to get into, because of all the tape. It was obvious that he wrapped it himself, but that made it all more the special to me.

"I wrapped it at Dallas' place, yesterday morning." He chuckled. "Hence the pink. I didn't have any wrapping paper, plus I was trying to covert."

I giggled. "I love the effort you go through for me. It is one of your most endearing qualities. And I love you for that."

He smiled, looking pretty proud of himself, and it just made me smile wider. I finally got the paper off and laughed. "Yoga?" I asked, giggling. It was an at-home yoga workout DVD for beginners.

Edward chuckled. "Well, do you remember our conversation on Thursday when I got home from the gym?"

"I do. You said that the stronger you get, the easier it would be for us to…" I looked around and lowered my voice. "To act out the Kama Sutra." I smiled and bit my lip. "And then I said that I should take up yoga so I'm more flexible."

Edward smiled. "You don't have to do it, Bella."

"Oh, I want to. Sports bras and all."


	262. Chance to Talk

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! We have a good foot of snow here. And it came overnight! Crazy Canada! I hope the weather is warmer where you are! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 262 – Chance to Talk<strong>

After we finished our wonderful anniversary lunch, Edward and I headed over to the Cullens' for the rest of the weekend. Well, I thought we were, until Edward turned downtown.

"Where are we going?" I asked, smiling.

"We have one more very important stop," he said. He parked in front of 'Forks Avenue Real Estate,' and I was almost bouncing in my seat.

"Baby. Are we really doing this?"

He chuckled. "I thought we could get some information on the places that are up for sale right now. We don't have to hire an agent, or anything like that."

"I would love to be able to go through the info, together. Just us."

"Okay," he said, smiling. We walked inside the office, hand in hand, and left ten minutes later with our hands full of colour printouts, listings and basic home buyer information.

"Um…" Edward said, and I laughed.

"I know. This is scary."

"It's just overwhelming, right now, but we can read though this stuff, and see if any of the available houses catch our eye," Edward said, leaning over to kiss my lips. "If not, we'll wait a couple months." He smiled. "Bella, we'll make it work. We'll find our dream house. And until then, we'll sleep in your twin bed when we come home for visits."

I giggled. "But, apparently, you don't like to be quiet when you make love to me," I teased, making him laugh.

"I'm sorry. I was being an ass, earlier," he said. "We're very lucky to have both sets of our parents be so supportive and generous with their homes when we come to visit."

I rubbed his thigh. "I feel lucky, too. For other reasons, mainly."

"Oh, yeah?" Edward asked, a smirk plastered on his face. "Well, I can tell you that you will be getting lucky, tonight."

I giggled, and slapped his thigh. "Just get driving. I miss my kitten."

Edward laughed and started the car. I sorted through everything while he drove, putting the houses in order from least expensive to most expensive.

"Do we have a price limit?" I asked.

"Uh, probably two hundred and fifty thousand," he said, shrugging. "I mean, we have enough from your dad and my pop to pay well over half of that, and then once we get jobs, we could probably have it paid off in ten years."

"Mm. Your math talk is turning me on."

Edward laughed. "Well, then that class paid off."

I giggled. "Most of the houses are below that, babe."

"Well, if there is one that's more money, but you fall in love with it, then we'll see what we can do, okay? I want you to have your dream house with the white picket fence and the yellow kitchen."

"I don't have to have anything fancy, Edward. I just need us together."

"That's sweet, Bella. But, we're not living in a shack."

I giggled. "What about a fixer upper?"

"Uh, well, apparently my brother is going to be a carpenter. We can put him to work."

I smiled thinking of Emmett and how grown up he was becoming. "We haven't had a chance to talk about that," I said, grasping his outstretched hand. "How are you feeling, big brother?"

Edward smiled. "I'm prouder than hell of that kid. He's making plans, he's following his heart, he's making smart choices. Emmett is one heck of a guy."

"What about football? He's not doing that, anymore?"

"Uh, I don't think they have football at Peninsula College," he said, shrugging. "I gave up baseball for pharmacy, so it's not that unrealistic for him to put his focus on a trade instead of sports."

"I can picture him as a carpenter."

Edward chuckled. "So can I. He's always liked shop, but I didn't know he was considering it as a career."

"Do you think the pregnancy scare two weeks ago had anything to do with it?"

Edward looked over at me as he parked at his family's house. "Probably. I think he wants to look out for Rose. To have a job that pays well."

"That's both practical and romantic."

Edward chuckled. "It is. He is a Cullen, you know. It's in our DNA."

I smiled. "He's learned well from you." I leaned over to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you, Edward. Thank you for lunch."

Edward smiled against my lips. "Absolutely. You're welcome." He kissed me, again, and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Should we get inside?" I asked, giggling.

"Um, probably, yeah." He laughed, as he looked into my eyes. "You're just too beautiful. I'm distracted."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, babe," I said, smiling at him. "Come on." We got out of the car, and I brought my flowers, so I could keep them in water.

"Kids," Esme said, coming over to give us a hug. "What gorgeous flowers, Bella."

"Today is our three month engagement anniversary. Nine months until the wedding," I said, beaming from ear to ear.

Esme squealed and hugged me, again. Edward squeezed my bum, before walking into the family room. "Have you two decided on any more details?" She linked her arm in mine and led me to the kitchen to put my roses in water. Time for girl talk and catching up.

"Southwest chicken for an Arizona flair and mashed potatoes and veggies for Edward. It's our compromise."

Esme smiled, as she started slicing up a pan of puffed wheat squares. "I love it. Have you started the novel for book club?"

"I have, and so has Edward."

"Really? Is my sweet boy joining our book club?"

I laughed. "I'm trying to convince him. He's really enjoying the book so far, and he's thirty pages ahead of me."

She smiled. "We'll work on him. We have a few weeks before the meeting. I was thinking Saturday, November thirteenth, at around six? That's two weekends before Thanksgiving. I don't want to interfere in anyone's plans."

"That works for me. Edward and I are going to Denver the weekend before Thanksgiving, to spend time with my mom."

"Edward mentioned it," she said. "How are things with your mom?"

I shrugged. "Pretty good. Things aren't one hundred percent, so I think we're both scared to offend the other, to hurt each other's feelings. I don't know. I guess these things just take time, right?"

"Oh, sweetheart," she said, setting the knife down and coming over to give me a nice warm hug. "You are doing so well. You're being mature about things, too. Not many people would work so hard to repair relationships. It's easier to just ignore, to give up. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Esme. That means a lot to me. I'm looking forward to it, actually. When Aro's with her, she seems so relaxed and happy. He's good for her."

"Does he live with her?"

"Not that I know of. He wasn't when I was there about a month ago, but if he was, I would support her." I smiled. "He's taking her to Italy for Christmas. She was worried I would be upset."

"Are you?"

"Not at all. It's mine and Edward's first Christmas together, and I just want to be with him, and my dad and Heidi and you guys. Not to mention, we have to fly to Arizona for New Year's Eve for Angie's wedding. A trip to Colorado before that would be too much, I think."

"Will you see her at all over the winter break?"

"Uh, maybe Edward and I can stop in to see her in the new year." I smiled. "I have a feeling Aro is going to propose."

Esme smiled. "That's romantic."

"I know. And I think, maybe, the third time is the charm for my mom."


	263. Sisters and Brothers

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 263 – Sisters and Brothers<strong>

"Bella," Alice called, running into the kitchen, and wrapping her arms around me. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, smoothing her bangs off to the side.

"Me and mom and dad got invited to Mikey's house for supper tomorrow night."

"Isn't that exciting," I said, smiling over at Esme. She held back a little giggle. Alice was sweetest little girl, alive, I was sure of it. "What are you going to wear?"

"I have no idea," she said, a look a sheer panic on her face as she looked between her mom and I.

"Why don't we go upstairs and I'll help you pick something out, okay?" I suggested. "That's what best friends are for, right?"

"Right," she said, beaming up at me. I loved this girl. And by the look on her face, she loved me almost as much as Edward did. It was a pretty amazing feeling, too. Never having a little sister of my own, I felt so lucky to have Alice.

I heard Edward and his brothers laughing in the family room, so I figured I wouldn't be missed if I went upstairs with Alice.

"Have fun girls. I can't wait to see what you choose, Alice," Esme said, as she set the squares on a plate. I had a feeling she was going to take them in the family room for those spoiled Cullen boys. They may be grown up, but their mother loved to baby them. And not one of them would change a thing.

Alice took my hand and led me up to her room. "I have Ninja and Robbie on my bed, so I can give them a fashion show," she told me, and I smiled. Robbie was spoiled in this house.

But, I laughed when we got to her room. Robbie was wearing a doll bib and Ninja had a bonnet on. Both of them looked afraid to move. Those poor baby cats. Every time Alice had them alone, she dressed them up in doll clothes.

I picked up Robbie, and I had never seen my cat so excited to see me before. While Alice sorted through her closet, I quickly undressed the cats and they both hurried out of the room. I was silently cheering them on.

Alice turned around with a dress in her hands. "Where did the kitties go?"

"Oh, they must have heard Jasper," I said, aiding the cats in their escape. "But, they're boys anyway. Fashion is all about the girls. So, you think you're going to wear a dress?"

"Should I?" She scrunched her little nose. "Or does that make it a date?"

I smiled. "Come here." She walked over and hopped on the bed beside me. "Do you want it to be a date?"

She shrugged. "I really like him, but…"

"But, he's your second best friend, too, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think a girl should always look her prettiest, because it makes her feel good about herself. But, you have to be practical, too. If you guys are going to be playing after dinner, you don't to flash him."

Alice fell back on the bed and giggled. I lied back beside her and looked at her face. "I love you, Alice Cullen."

She laughed. "I love you, too, Bella. So, should I wear pants?"

"Why don't we look through your spectacular wardrobe," I said, going over to Alice's closet. I had to admit, I was jealous of all of her clothes. She was spoiled.

"I don't want to look like how I do at school, though," Alice said, squishing past me to get inside of her closet. "Like, not jeans."

"Hmm," I said, flipping through the hangers in her closet. "Oh, these are cute," I said, holding up a pair of blue houndstooth shorts. What if you wear a pair of black tights under them, and, oh, this cute tan sweater? Eek. Alice, you have the cutest outfits."

She giggled and started pulling off her jeans. "I wanna try it on, so you can see if it looks good. 'Kay?"

"Definitely," I agreed.

While she got changed, I looked through her shoe collection and found a cute pair of navy blue Mary Janes. "Here, Alice. Wear these."

"Oh, I love those shoes," she said, smiling.

I turned around and smiled. "Aw, Alice. You look beautiful," I said, pressing my hand to my heart.

She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tightly. "Thanks, Bella. You're the bestest best friend, ever."

"Aw," I said, again, hugging her back. "Do you have your Halloween costume ready for next week?"

She looked up at me with big sad eyes and the tears starting to form in the corners. "I don't wanna dress up this year."

"Why not, sweetie?"

"Halloween in on a Sunday and dad said that Edward's not going to be able to take me this year. It's tradition."

A tear ran down her cheek and I reached up to wipe it away. "Come with me," I said, taking her hand.

I led her down the stairs to the family room. Edward and I had already decided to stay late next Sunday so he could take her trick or treating, but I wanted him to tell her. Had I known it was bothering her this much, I would have had Edward call her last week.

"Hey, girls," Edward said, smiling. "I missed-" He took in Alice's sad face, and got off the couch immediately. He crouched down in front of her and held her cheeks in his hands. "What's wrong, princess?"

"I want you to come Halloweening with me," she said, sniffling.

"Oh, Alice," Edward said, pulling her close to his chest. He rubbed her back, and kissed the top of her head. "I'll take you, princess. Don't worry about it, okay? It's tradition."

"Really?" she mumbled, her face still buried in his shoulder.

"Of course I will. Bella and I will both take you." Edward looked up and me, and I nodded my head. His own eyes looked a little red and I knew his sister's tears were breaking his heart. "Now, stop crying. You're going to make me cry."

Alice giggled and squeezed Edward around the neck. "Thank you, Edward."

"You're very welcome. You are my favourite sister, remember?"

"I know."

"You look beautiful, princess. Why are you all dressed up?"

She flushed bright red and ran to take my hand. "You tell him," she whispered.

"Alice is going to Mikey's house for dinner, tomorrow night," I told him. "This is the outfit we picked out for her. Isn't it perfect?"

Edward smiled at me, and I could tell how much it meant to him that I had been spending time with his baby sister. "It's not a date, is it?" he asked, cautiously. He winked at me, so I knew he was just teasing her.

"No," she said, laughing when Edward tickled her sides. "It's not. Mom and dad are going with me."

"Okay. In that case, I can give you my approval."

"Yay," Alice said, kissing Edward on the nose. "Thanks, Bella," she yelled, running up the stairs.

I laughed. "I guess she didn't want you to change your mind."

Edward took my hand and pulled me over to the couch, so I was sitting on his lap. "Girl talk, huh?" he whispered in my ear, before sucking on my ear lobe.

I giggled. "Maybe. Where are your brothers?"

"They just went downstairs. We were watching a game, but we're going to play video games, now, I guess. I was just waiting for you, catching a few zees."

I pressed a kiss to his lips. "You are an amazing brother, Edward," I whispered, before kissing him, again.

"Mm," he hummed, before deepening the kiss.

I got caught up in it for a minute, before I realized that we were sitting in the family room. I kissed him once more, before standing up and reaching out my hand. "Come on. Let's get downstairs."

"But, your lips."

I giggled. "We'll pick up where we left off, tonight."


	264. Family Dynamic

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I have really missed the Cullens! I love writing them, and I miss Summer Vacation! hahaha! I guess there is going to have to be more visits home to satisfy me! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 264 – Family Dynamic<strong>

"Hey, mom," Edward said, kissing Esme's cheek as we walked to the basement door. Apparently we had an afternoon of video games ahead of us.

"So, how would you like to do your mom a favour?" Esme asked, stopping us. I giggled. I knew exactly what she was going to ask him.

Edward looked at me and then back to his mom. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this favour? Like there's more to it than just putting the groceries away?"

Esme and I laughed together and I rubbed Edward's back. "Just say yes, babe."

"No. You're both freaking me out."

Carlisle walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face and a bag from the pharmacy in his hand. "Are you girls ganging up on my oldest child?" he asked.

"Oh, thank god. A wise old man," Edward teased, slapping his dad on the shoulder.

Carlisle laughed. "I'm going to take that as a compliment, son. And, a little advice. You can't say no to your mother. Or, your fiancée. Especially not to your fiancée."

"So, I'm screwed?"

Esme slapped Edward's arm and shook her head as she laughed at him. I couldn't stop smiling. I adored the family dynamic in the Cullen household. Everyone was always laughing, teasing, or when things were serious, supporting one another. It was no surprise to me that Edward, with his family values and great sense of humour, had been raised with this amazing family.

"Yes, Edward," Carlisle said, winking at Esme. "You're screwed."

"Okay," he sighed. "What's the favour, mom?"

"Come to my very first book club meeting?" Esme batted her eyelashes, and I couldn't help but laugh.

Edward laughed. "Mom," he whined.

"What? I heard you were enjoying the book," she countered.

Edward gasped and turned to look at me, accusingly. I giggled. "I didn't know it was a secret," I said, laughing when Edward slapped my bum, softly.

"You're an intelligent man, Edward. You always have interesting things to say. You would make a nice addition to your mother's group," Carlisle added, a mischievous smirk on his face. So, that was where Edward got it from.

"But, it's all girls," he said, still whining.

"Including two of your favourite girls," I said, slapping his bum back. "A compromise?"

He laughed, knowing I had him there. "Shoot."

"You come to the first meeting. If you don't like it, or you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to go to the next one."

"Very nice, Bella," Esme said, smiling proudly at me.

"Ugh," Edward said, knowing he was trapped. "Okay. But only because my gorgeous fiancée, and my amazing mother are going to be there."

"A sweet talker, huh?" Carlisle asked, patting Edward on the shoulder.

"He's a sweetheart," I said, proudly.

"And why aren't you going to support mom in her very first book club?" Edward asked his dad, a smile on his face.

"Oh, I have a father daughter date with Alice," he said, smiling proudly. Honestly, I think Carlisle was happy to get out of book club.

Edward laughed and shook his head at his dad, obviously thinking the same thing that I was. He wrapped me in a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. "Oh, we have news," he said.

Esme's eyes were wide as saucers and I knew her mind went straight to babies. But, I couldn't blame her because of Rose and Emmett's scare two weeks ago.

"Not that," Edward said, laughing. "Yet." He rubbed my back. "We decided to start looking at houses."

"Here?" Esme asked, smiling.

"Yeah. It will give us time to get it perfect before the wedding."

Carlisle squeezed Edward's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son. And you too, Bella."

"Thanks," I said, smiling. "We're pretty excited. But, a little nervous, too?" I said, looking up at Edward.

He smiled down at me, and I knew we'd be okay. "More excited than nervous."

"It's a big deal," Carlisle said. "Buying a house. But, Esme and I are here for guidance. Your dad, as well, Bella, I'm sure. We'll go with you once you make some decisions."

"Thanks, dad," Edward said. "But, these mature adults are on the way to go play video games."

Carlisle laughed. "Have fun. Oh, and Bella. I have your vitamins, sweetheart. I'll leave them on Edward's bed. One tablet from each bottle daily, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you so much, Carlisle."

"Anytime. And how are you feeling, today?"

"Actually, I feel great. But, we've been eating all day, so…"

"Good," Carlisle said, smiling. "Give me a call next week and let me know how you're feeling. I'm sure a healthy diet and the supplements will really make the world of difference."

"Thanks, dad," Edward said. "I'll take care of her."

"I have no doubt that you will," Carlisle said. I smiled. I had the best almost in-laws ever.

Edward and I went downstairs and I squished between Emmett and Edward on the couch. "How are my favourite brothers?" I asked, making Jasper, who was flopped on the beanbag chair, laugh.

"Good," he said, smiling aver his shoulder as me.

"Tired," Emmett said and then chuckled.

"Too much info," Edward said, reaching behind me to slap Emmett on the back of his head.

Emmett reached in front of me to hit Edward on the chest. "I meant tired from the game, perv," he said. "But, I know where your mind just went." All three guys laughed and I smiled. I loved these boys.

We all played some kind of war game, and I repeatedly died, much to the amusement of the guys. "How is that even possible, Bella?" Emmett said, laughing. "You took three steps."

"I don't know how to hide, or duck, or shoot," I said, giggling. "This is the most frustrating game, ever."

"Let us get to a save point and then we'll take a Mario Kart break, baby," Edward said, turning his head to kiss my cheek.

"And you're dead, too," Emmett said to Edward.

Edward tossed his controller on the couch and wrapped me in a tight hug. "Oh, well." He smiled and then kissed my lips. "This girl is worth it."

I giggled and kissed him back. "Aw. Thank you, babe."

"They're doing the cutsie just married couple thing, already, Jazz," Emmett said.

"I don't mind," Jasper said.

"You better not mind, either, Em. You are worse around Rose," Edward said, laughing.

"I am not," Emmett said, laughing with his brother.

"You are," I said, smiling. "It's sweet, though, Emmett. And, Jasper, you and Maria are pretty cute, too."

Jasper looked back at me, his face flushed. "Really?"

"Definitely. Like at the football game, last night, how you were holding her hand. Eek. It was priceless," I said, giggling.

Jasper chuckled. "Oh, he does more than hold her hand. Jazz is the make-out king," Emmett said, proudly.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "Stop growing up. All of you. Even Alice has a date tomorrow night."

"Says the guy that's getting married," Emmett added, looking at us with his eyebrow raised.

"Touché," Edward said. He kissed my cheek. "Touché."


	265. Twenty Minutes

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 265 – Twenty Minutes<strong>

"Thank you again for dinner, Esme," I said, as I put away the last glass. "I've really missed your cooking."

She smiled. "I love cooking for all of my kids. I adore weekends because everyone is home."

"It's nice being home," I agreed. "I'm really looking forward to Thanksgiving break."

"Oh, so am I," she said, giggling. "And can I ask you," she whispered, looking over her shoulder to make sure we were alone, "not that he isn't handsome that way, but why does Edward have such a full beard?"

I laughed. "Oh, that's my fault. He stopped shaving a few days before camping last week, and I made him promise to keep it."

Esme smiled, folding her dish towel. "He really will do anything you ask him, won't he?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, giggling. "He's going to shave next week, though. We're going to the opera."

"Really. Honey, that is so exciting. Have you ever been?"

"No. Edward gave me the tickets this morning for our anniversary. It was a complete surprise."

"Is that why he bought you that formal gown you told me about?"

I smiled. "Yep. I'm so spoiled."

Esme smiled. "You're loved. Edward appreciates everything you do for him, and for our family. This is his way of showing it."

"I just love him. And that's very easy to do."

"You are perfect for each other, really, Bella. And, I had been so worried for him. His senior year of high school, his first year of college. I thought he was going to be alone forever. He hid out in his dorm room, didn't interact with anyone, didn't really have friends."

She smiled. "And then you walked into his life and he's come out of his shell completely. He has friends, he's going out, he's happy. You have made the world of difference in him. His soul is content and it really shines through when he's with you, sweetheart.

"He hangs on every word you speak, he smiles when you're happy, he's always holding your hand." She reached up to wipe away a tear, and I did the same. "You are his world, Bella. And I've never seen a couple more suited to one another.

"He's my son, Bella. I know him, I love him. And these tickets, the dress, the roses. Everything he does for you, in his eyes, is to show you how special you make him feel. How grateful he is to have you in his life. And likely, to keep you there."

I gave Esme a hug and she squeezed me back. "I'm not going anywhere," I whispered. "Edward is everything to me, as well. He's given me a future, and a wonderful life."

"Uh oh." I giggled when I heard Edward's voice. "Dad, we left mom and Bella alone."

"Are there tears?" Carlisle asked, walking into the kitchen.

Esme laughed. "You, boys. Let us be sentimental."

Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my stomach, holding me to his chest. "Are you okay?" he whispered, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"I am. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

"Well, if you're both feeling up to it, we thought we'd go for a nice family walk. You know, to burn off that delicious dessert," Carlisle said, making me smile.

"I would love that," I said, not being able to get enough of being home this weekend.

"Mm. We'd better bundle you up. It's a little cool outside," Edward whispered. He took my hand and led me to the stairs. "I'm going to grab Bella a sweater," he called back to his parents.

"We're leaving in twenty minutes," Carlisle called back.

Edward laughed. "It's like they don't trust us alone, together."

I giggled. "I don't blame them. When we're alone, we're a little out of control."

Edward shut his bedroom door, and leaned in, right away, to kiss me. I hummed into the kiss, my hands on his cheeks. I needed that kiss.

He pulled back slowly and caressed my cheek. "Why the tears, Bella?"

"You know how easily I cry."

"Tell me," he said, leading me over to the bed.

I sat on his leg and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Your mom was just sharing with me her feelings about how much you've changed in the last couple of years, since you met me."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

He smiled. "You have changed my life, Bella. And I know people say that all the time, so it sounds clichéd. But, it's the truth. I had basically given up on love, which is probably pretty pathetic at eighteen."

I giggled and kissed his lips. "You're not pathetic."

"You make me feel like the most important man on earth."

"You are."

He chuckled. "Thank you. I feel like it."

"Good boy."

"Mm. So, my dad said twenty minutes." He raised his eyebrows up and down at me.

I laughed. "I want you for longer than twenty minutes, bub," I said, rubbing his chest. "Why don't we wait until tonight?"

Edward slid his hand down my back to rest on my bum. "If we must."

I rubbed my nose over his. "Once I get naked, I don't want to get dressed, again."

"God, you're turning me on."

I giggled. "I don't really have to try too hard with you, do I?"

"No." He kissed my lips. "Let's find you a sweater," he said, lifting me up. We walked over to his closet and opened it up. "Uh, take off your blouse," he said, smirking at me.

"Are you getting fresh with me, mister?" I asked, giggling.

"You know I am."

I pulled my silk blouse over my head and laughed when Edward groaned. "Oh, yeah. White lace," I said, looking down at my bra. "I'm such a tease."

Edward smiled and traced his fingertips up and down my bare side. "You are, Bella," he said. He leaned in and ran his nose over my chest, pressed a kiss over my heart.

"Just get me something to wear, or we aren't going on the family walk," I said, making him chuckle against my chest.

Edward passed me a grey thermal shirt and rolled up the cuffs for me. He chuckled. "How is it possible for you to make that shirt sexy?"

I smiled. "You're just horny. Anything I wear is going to look good to you."

He laughed as he turned back to his closet, and pulled out a black hoodie for me. "That's true. You're beautiful in everything you wear, but not just because I'm turned on."

"Aw. That should be in our wedding vows."

Edward shook his head as he zipped me inside his hoodie. "I'm not admitting to being horny when your armed father, the chief of police, will be sitting five away from me."

I laughed. "He's not going to be armed at our wedding," I said, smiling.

"Aren't cops always armed?"

"I've never asked. Do you want me to phone him?"

Edward laughed. "No. Let's not give him any ideas."

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his heart. "No one is going to shoot you on our wedding day. My dad already knows we're having sex, baby."

"Don't remind me."

I laughed and rubbed his back. "You're cute."

There was a knock on the door. "We're leaving," Carlisle called, and I giggled into Edward's chest. For once, we were actually innocent, but I still felt guilty.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "When we get back from this walk, it's you, me and that bed."


	266. Cheesy and Teasy

**A/N - Happy Saturday! A little short due to my migrane yesterday, but I'm proud to say I got it done! haha! Thanks so much for reading and for your sweet reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 266 – Cheesy and Teasy<strong>

"It's so pretty out here," I said as we walked by the river that ran near the Cullen property. All the leaves were yellow and golden and we were crunching our way down the pathway.

"Not as pretty as you," Edward said, making Emmet groan.

"That was cheesy, Edward," Emmett said, making everyone laugh. "Even for you. Admit it, bro."

Edward smiled at me, looking way too hot in his beard, grey toque and black leather jacket. "I will admit nothing. It's true. Look at her."

"She looks like a marshmallow," Emmett said. "No offence, Bella."

I giggled. "None taken." Edward had me bundled up pretty tight.

"She's a gorgeous marshmallow," Edward said, leaning down to kiss the tip of my nose.

"I'd tell you to get a room but you just came from there," Emmett said, winking at us.

"Your baby sister's present," Esme said, holding back her laughter. She loved the teasing as much as the boys did. But, I guess someone had to be responsible.

"Hey, we're the picture of innocence," Edward said, honestly, and I squeezed his hand. No one would believe us, but, hey, he tried.

"So, what's the plan for next weekend," Carlisle asked as we headed back towards the house. "You're taking Al trick or treating?"

"Yeah," Edward said. "We're having a Halloween party next Friday night in Seattle, and then we'll come home to Forks on Saturday morning, help mom with her party set up. And then we'll stay until around nine on Sunday night, after my princess has hit up every single house in Forks for candy."

Alice laughed and it made me smile. I loved how happy she was about our plans. And honestly, I couldn't wait to go trick or treating with her. Last year was the first year I'd missed, so I was pretty excited to resume the tradition.

We got home, having successfully 'walked off' our pecan tart dessert. I was tired and looking forward to spending the evening with my man in his comfy bed. Edward had promised me, after all.

We said our goodnights a little early and then went up to bed. Edward stripped to his underwear and I grabbed his black t-shirt and pulled it on over my white lace panties. I sat up against Edward's pillows and rooted through the bag from the pharmacy that Carlisle had left for me.

Edward came over and slipped under the covers beside me, resting his head on top of mine. "Think you can handle all these pills?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I'll just take them when I take my birth control pill in the morning and then I won't forget."

"Good idea." Edward squeezed my hand. "Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Do you want to sleep?"

I giggled. "Absolutely not."

"And I know you hate when I ask, but are you sure? You haven't started taking your vitamins."

I reached over to rub my palm over Edward's bare stomach. "I love you for worrying about me. I really do. But, my handsome man, I've been thinking about this moment all day. Being alone with you. Being almost naked with you."

Edward laughed, covering my hand with his. "Almost naked?" I laughed, sliding my hand lower and lower. "Bella." He squeezed my hand.

"Well, if you want me naked, you're going to have to do something about it."

"Mm," he said. "I'm going to take that invitation to mean that you're sure. You don't want to sleep."

"Very good interpretation, Mr. Cullen."

Edward kissed the top of my head, and then moved his kisses down over my face to my chest. He kissed the top of my boob over his shirt. I smiled and he looked up at my face and smiled back.

He slid his hand under my t-shirt, setting his big warm hand on my stomach. His bare skin on mine always felt electric. My heart rate picked up, instantly, and I moaned, feeling incredibly turned on.

Edward smiled. "All that from my hand on your stomach?"

I giggled. "You should know how good you make me feel, by now."

He slid his hand back down, over my hip and down my thigh, missing the place I wanted him to touch. "I think, Isabella Swan, that you love the anticipation. Your mind is moving a hundred miles an hour, trying to figure out what I'm going to do next. Where I'm going to touch."

He lightly brushed the back of his fingers over my panties, before moving his hand back to my stomach. "Mm. You just like to tease me."

"You love it."

"I hate it."

Edward laughed. "No you don't."

I giggled and leaned forward to kiss his lips. "I do. I want you, but you always make me wait."

"Maybe you skipped a chapter in the big sex book, but the teasing, the foreplay if you will, is half the fun, Bella, my love." He reached up and gently squeezed my boob.

"I don't care about the book, or the fact that you were reading it without me," I said, winking at him. "I just want to feel close to you. Connected."

"We're connected."

"I meant literally, Edward," I said, winking at him, again. "I want to feel you. In…side of me."

Edward chuckled and leaned over to kiss my stomach. "I want to be inside of you, too, my love, but there is nothing on Earth I love more than making you feel good. I love your body, I love the little sounds you make." He kissed the top of my thigh. "I love making you squirm."

I reached down to run my fingers through Edward's hair, a little messy from his toque. "And that makes you mean."

Edward laughed and sat up to look at me. "I'm hardly mean."

I giggled. "You are wearing your underwear," I said, reaching forward to rub him over his briefs, making him jump a little. "That's mean."

"That's it," he said, reaching forward and yanking my panties down over my hips. I was laughing because he had completely caught me off guard. He smiled at me as he pulled them off my feet. He lied down on his stomach and pulled my legs open, burying his face between my legs.

"Ah," I cried out, dropping my head back. I hit my head into the headboard with a crack.

"Shit, baby," Edward said, looking up at my face. "Are you okay?"

I smiled. "Fine," I said, giggling at my clumsiness. "I guess we'll need to find a house with a padded room, so your klutzy fiancé doesn't get hurt."

Edward laughed. "We'll just buy lots of pillows."

"Sounds good," I said.

Edward grabbed my hips and slid me down the bed, so my head was resting on his pillow. I giggled in surprise and he smiled at me. "Now, where was I?"


	267. This or That

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I had a great time at a Halloween party last night...I have so many ideas for the story! hahaha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 267 – This or That<strong>

"Edward, my god," I breathed, trying to catch my breath. I was still lying on my back, with Edward sitting between my spread legs.

Edward chuckled, both of his hands rubbing up and down on my thighs. "I love that I can make you come with my mouth," he admitted, proudly. "You have the most phenomenal reactions, baby."

"Mm." It was all I could really say. I was floating, my eyes closed. A girl had to bask in these situations.

I opened my eyes when Edward lied on top of me. He smiled at me and kissed my lips. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, handsome."

"Can you move? You look a little catatonic."

I giggled. "Completely your fault."

"Oops."

I smiled, reaching up to scratch his beard. "I loved it."

"I'm glad."

"Your mom asked what was up with your beard," I said, making Edward laugh.

He kissed me, again. A nice hard kiss, making me groan. He pulled back slowly, and smiled at me. "Did you tell her that the beard is here because of you?"

I giggled. "I admitted it. I just can't help it that I think you look so sexy."

"I'm going to feel naked without it on Wednesday when I shave."

"I like naked, too."

He laughed. "You don't know what you want, do you? Beard, clean shaven."

I smiled. "I just happen to love the man underneath, I think."

"You think?" He pinched my sides and I laughed.

"You know what I meant."

He kissed me, again, like he couldn't get enough of me. Like he couldn't stop. And I loved it. I wrapped my arms around his back and scratched his skin. He started moving his hips against me and I groaned.

I slid my hands down his back and pushed down on his bum cheeks. Edward kissed a path down my throat and started sucking on my collarbone. "Take your underwear off," I panted. "I need you."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, smirking at me. He loved when I told him what to do. He reached down and both of us tugged at his briefs, trying our hardest to get them off quickly. We both laughed and he leaned over to grab a condom.

"Roll over. I want to put it on you."

"God, baby. Take control."

He rolled onto his back and I slid the condom onto his body, hard, ready and waiting for me. I pulled the t-shirt off of my body, wanting to be fair, seeing as Edward was completely naked.

He took my hands and I straddled his waist. I ran my hands over his chest, and he set his hands on my hips. "You are so sexy," I whispered, as I started running my fingernails over his skin.

I leaned forward and kissed his soft lips. "I love you," he breathed as I pulled back, slowly. "So much, baby."

I kissed him, again. "I love you, too. Are you ready?"

He chuckled. "So, so ready."

I smiled. "Am I teasing you? Making you wait?"

He laughed. "You are a cruel, cruel woman, Bella Swan."

I giggled and stood on my knees. "Like to give it, but can't take it, huh?"

"Oh, I can take it," he said, winking at me.

I lowered down on him, and we both groaned. This was what I wanted. This feeling of closeness and completeness that I only ever felt with Edward. Making love to him. With my hands pressed on his chest, I moved my hips up and down and around and around.

"Shit, baby. That feels so damn good," Edward breathed, his fingers gripping tightly to my hips.

"What does?" I asked, moving slowly up, and then slowly back down. "This? Or…" I swiveled my hips quickly in a circle. Edward groaned loudly and slapped my bum cheek.

"That." I giggled and he smiled. "You're having way too much fun, aren't you?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Yes."

"Good. You look beautiful. And you feel, my god, you feel amazing."

I leaned forward to kiss him. "Roll us over. I want you on top." I was already tired, but I still wanted more. And I loved when Edward took charge.

Edward reached up to caress my cheek. "Your wish is my command," he said, holding my body tightly to his. He rolled us over, and then started circling his hips, again.

"I love that," I breathed. Edward kissed me and then moved to my breasts, licking and sucking, all while keeping his hips, moving. He was so talented. "Edward," I squealed as I let go, squeezing his shoulders.

He chuckled and buried his face into my shoulder. "Thank you for coming just now, because I'm about to lose it."

I giggled and reached around him to slap his bum. "Come on, Edward," I breathed in his ear. "You big, sexy man. You feel so good. I want you come inside of me, lover." I scratched my nails down his back and he grunted, dropping down on top of me. I laughed. "Did the dirty talk help?"

He chuckled. "That was sexy as hell, baby girl."

"Mm. That was amazing."

"Happy anniversary."

I smiled. "A very happy anniversary."

**Sunday, October 24**

"Bye, my babies. We'll see you on Saturday," Esme said, hugging us at the car.

"Drive safely," Heidi added, squeezing me close.

It was noon and Edward and I were going to head back to Seattle. He'd gotten up early to go for a run with his brothers, and then we'd all shared an amazing brunch, courtesy of Esme and Heidi. It was nice for me to have both families together, this morning.

After hugging my dad goodbye, Edward, Robbie and I got in the car, and headed for the highway. I wiped my eyes and took Edward's hand.

"You okay, honey?" he asked, smiling over at me.

"Yeah. I hate goodbyes. And it seemed a little harder this time."

"It did, didn't it?"

"Maybe because we hadn't been home in two weeks. We're not getting our fair share of Swans and Cullens."

Edward smiled. "I'm not enough Cullen for you? Because, Ms. Swan, that's not what you were saying last night."

I giggled. "I don't want to brag, but I think that's the best sex we've ever had."

Edward laughed. "Brag, lover. It was incredible. And I think I know why."

"Why?"

"Because it was anniversary sex. It can only happen on two days each month, so it's special."

I laughed. "That must be it. But, Mr. Cullen, I happen to think we can make love just as great on a non-anniversary date."

"Ooh. Is that a challenge?"

"No, but I know you see it as one."

Edward laughed. "You know me so well, my love."

I smiled. Goodbyes weren't so bad when I had my sweet and sexy Edward to go home with.


	268. Wonderful Life

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you all for being amazing! I love your messages and reviews and enthusiasm for the story! Keep them coming! You encourage me on days I'm not so encouraged! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 268 – Wonderful Life<strong>

"Home, sweet home, my love," Edward said, setting our bags down by the front door. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"It's three o'clock. I want to go bed," I said, smiling at him.

"An afternoon nap? That sounds good to me."

I giggled. "I didn't say a nap. I mean, let's go to bed. A good fifteen hours of sleep is what I need to get ready to face another week at school."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. "Still feeling really weak?" he asked, sweetly.

"A little. That and the drive."

"Why don't you go sit on the couch and I'll make you a fruit smoothie?"

"How are you so perfect?"

"I just want to see you healthy and happy." He kissed my lips. "Go. Sit."

I laughed and took my kitten to the futon. We curled up and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels and left it on football. I shut my eyes and drifted off for a minute. I woke up when I felt Edward rubbing my feet.

I rolled onto my back and smiled at him. "That feels good."

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

"It's okay. That really feels amazing."

He smiled. "I'm glad. Did you have a good time in Forks this weekend?"

"Yeah. I always do."

"Me, too." He lifted my foot up to his lips and kissed my ankle.

"You look tense," I said. "What's on your mind, babe?"

"I'm just worried about you."

"Aw," I said, sitting up and wrapping my arms around his neck. I curled up on his lap. "Don't."

"I can't help it. I love you."

"I'm going to be fine, Edward. Let's just give the vitamins a chance to kick in, okay?" I kissed his fuzzy cheek and he smiled. "And, I love you, too."

"Will you drink your smoothie?"

I smiled. "Yeah." I set my cheek on his shoulder. I kissed his neck and he hummed.

"It's going to melt."

I giggled. "What did you put in this smoothie?"

"Uh, frozen strawberries, frozen blueberries, orange juice and a little bit of yogurt."

"Ooh. That sounds good. Thank you."

He chuckled. "I can't take credit. It was a recipe on the back of the strawberry package."

I rubbed his chest. "You're an amazing man, Edward Cullen. I'm so lucky to have you."

"You're stuck with me."

"Good."

There was a knock on the door, and Edward groaned. "Do I have to move?"

I giggled. "Yes."

He sighed and shuffled me over. He winked at me as he passed me my smoothie and then ran to answer the door. "Yeah, of course. Come on in."

I peeked over the back of the couch and smiled when I saw Dallas, a huge bag over her shoulder, and little Bryce, holding her mom's hand. "Hi, girls," I said, smiling. "What's going on?"

"I got called into work. I couldn't get a hold of the sitter, and Kel and Jax are out being heathens with paintball guns. I didn't know what to do."

"We can watch her," I said. "Right, Bryce? Do you want to stay here with the kitty cat? Robbie loves little girls."

Bryce giggled and shyly walked over to me to pet Robert.

"Are you guys sure? I feel so bad about this."

"Don't," Edward said, squeezing her shoulder. "We love kids. She is more than welcome up here."

"Edward's baby sister is his world. He's great with kids," I said, just to reassure her.

"Okay. I have everything she needs in this bag. You can call my cell if you need me," Dallas said. She crouched down and turned her daughter to face her. "You be good for Aunty Bella and Uncle Edward, okay?" Bryce nodded her head. "Okay. I love you, baby bear. I'll be home soon, okay?"

"Bye, mama."

Dallas kissed her head and stood up. "Bye, baby. So, you're sure this okay?"

Edward laughed and looked down at Bryce. "Is she always like this?"

Bryce giggled and nodded her head. "Yeah."

Edward lifted the little three year old up on his hip and we walked Dallas to the door. "She'll be fine," I said.

"Okay. Thank you both so much."

I shut the front door and smiled up at Bryce. "What do you want to do, sweetheart?" I asked.

She dropped her head down on Edward's shoulder and I laughed. She was the sweetest little thing. Edward rubbed her back. "Do you want to colour, honey? Did your mama pack your crayons?"

I smiled. Edward was so freaking adorable with kids. We went back to the futon and I opened Bryce's bag. "We have crayons." I held them up and Bryce's face lit up. This kid loved to colour.

Edward tickled her side and she laughed as he walked them over to the coffee table. He sat her down on the floor and then sat beside her, dumping her crayons out onto the table, while I found her colouring books.

"Do you want some apple juice, sweetheart?" I asked her. I had to smile, she was already colouring in a picture of a tiger. She nodded and I looked over at Edward. He was just as focused on the puppy picture he was colouring beside her. So cute.

I went in the kitchen and filled her sippy cup with apple juice. I made Edward a cup of coffee, and then washed the blender and counter from Edward's smoothie prep. I felt very much like a mom in that moment, and a part of me loved it.

I could just imagine our life back in Forks. In our house, with our own little family. Edward would be so involved with our children. I could almost picture him getting home from work and crouching down on his knees to give the kids hugs and kisses, asking them about their day.

We were going to have such a wonderful life. If fact, we already did. I was loved and nurtured and happy.

I took Edward and Bryce their drinks, and smiled when I heard Edward calling out the colours of his Crayola crayons as he picked them up. "Eggplant, Tickle Me Pink, Dessert Sand." Bryce would look over at him and then at the colour he was using.

"Here you go, my colouring champions," I said, setting down their cups.

"Thank you, babe," Edward said, winking at me. "Are you going to colour? I saved you this amazing picture of a toucan."

I giggled. "I would love to," I said, sitting down on the other side of the coffee table. "Is it alright if I use your crayons, Bryce?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes."

"Thank you, sweetheart," I said. "Ooh. Look at this colour. Tropical Rain Forest. Isn't that a pretty blue colour, Bryce?"

"Yes. I like…that one," she said, grabbing a really light shade of pink and passing it to me.

"Piggy pink?" I asked, reading the label." She giggled and nodded. "Sounds perfect," I said, smiling. I leaned over the colouring book and started in on my pink toucan.

I glanced up at Edward and he was smiling at me. He shot me a wink and I smiled. What an amazing way to spend the afternoon.


	269. Helpless

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 269 – Helpless<strong>

"Goodnight, sweetheart," I whispered, pulling the covers up to Bryce's chin.

"Night," she whispered, her eyes already closed.

I smiled at her, looking priceless with Robbie under one arm, and her big stuffed bunny under the other, before slipping out the door.

The three of us had coloured for two hours, going through picture after picture. Edward was even teaching Bryce how to print her name on the bottom of each page. I'd made her chicken noodle soup and a grilled cheese sandwich for dinner, we'd watched cartoons for a half hour and then, when she started drifting off, I'd gotten her ready for bed.

"Is she okay in our bed?" Edward asked when I walked into the kitchen. He was washing the dinner dishes like a saint.

I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and kissed the middle of his back. "She's out like a light."

"So, three year olds sleep by seven in the evening?" Edward asked.

"Looks like it."

"That's going to make for a very happy daddy when we have our own kids."

I laughed, loving that Edward was thinking about our own family, just like I had had been this afternoon. "A daddy with a one track mind."

"Well, we'll need to work on making our three year old a brother or sister, right?" he asked, smiling at me over his shoulder.

I giggled. "Yeah, yeah. What if mommy's too tired at the end of a long day?"

Edward laughed. "Daddy will rub mommy's back and then maybe mommy and daddy can have a nice warm bath together."

I smiled. "That sounds amazing."

"It does," Edward said. "But, honestly, we're not ready to be parents."

I rubbed his chest and smiled. I agreed with him completely, but I was honestly surprised to hear him say it. "Why do you say that?"

He rinsed his hands and turned around to face me. "I like taking you out. I like walking around naked with you. I like going out dancing."

"We can still do that once we have kids, you know. Well, the naked part would have to wait until they were in bed," I said, making him laugh.

"I know. And our lives will be amazing when we're parents, too. But, look at Dallas. She's panicking when she can't find a sitter. I don't know. It's extra stress. I just want to be us right now."

I smiled. "I believe I've been saying that for months. You're the one that's baby crazy."

Edward smiled and kissed my lips. "I'm not. I'm just excited for our life. Our future."

"Are you excited for now? Because that's all I can give you at the moment."

"Oh, baby. Of course I am," Edward said, setting his hands on my cheeks. He kissed my lips and then looked into my eyes. "You know what I mean, right?"

"Don't panic. I know what you mean." Edward chuckled and let out a deep breath. I slapped his chest and he laughed, again. "But, baby. Speaking of both our present and our future, do you want to look through the house listings we picked up?"

"Yes," Edward said, his eyes sparkling.

He lifted me up and actually carried me to the living room. I kissed his chin and he smiled. "I'm excited. Do you think our families will all get involved? Like help us with the paint and the fence and all that?"

He set me down. "That might be cool," he said.

"You don't sound convinced," I said, and he laughed.

He brought over the real estate folder and sat down beside me. "I don't know. I mean I don't know a hell of a lot about renovations. Okay, I don't know anything about renovations. But, I sort of thought it would be fun if we did it together? Just you and me?"

"Aw. That's sweet. But, I want stuff to work. You know, like the lights and the shower."

Edward pinched my side and I laughed, trying to wriggle away from him. "We're not building the house, babe. We'll probably just need to paint and stuff. And we'll get help if we need it." He shrugged. "I mean, that's half the point of getting the house so soon. So, we have a project to work on together."

"So, we're not going to let anyone in?"

"No. That's not what I'm saying, Bella." I raised my eyebrows at him and he smiled. "I'm not fighting with you."

I laughed. "I know."

"But…"

"But, Edward. If my dad helps you build the fence, that doesn't make the house any less ours."

He nodded his head. "I know that. You're right."

"And our families are excited about this, too. They're happy for us."

"So, keeping you all to myself is out of the question?" He winked at me, and reached over to squeeze my hand.

"You know I'm never leaving you, right?"

He nodded his head. A tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly reached up to wipe it away. He didn't mean for me to see it. A surge of panic rushed through me. I had no idea what had upset Edward so much that he was actually crying over a conversation about the house.

I straddled his legs and reached up to set my hands on his cheeks. "What's wrong, baby?" I asked. I leaned in and kissed his lips. Once, twice, three times. I wanted him to talk to me.

"My pop had a heart attack this morning."

"What? Edward? Is he alright? Why didn't anyone say anything? Why didn't you tell me?" I felt tears forming in my own eyes. I hated that Edward was sad. I hated that bad things happened, sometimes.

"It was just minor, I guess. He's fine. Recovering. My just dad called while you were in with Bryce." He dropped his head back on the couch, and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I'm glad he's okay, Edward," I said, rubbing his chest. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my cheek on his chest. "I'm so sorry, baby."

Edward set his hands on my hips and kissed the top of my head. "Don't be sorry. I'm sorry. I should have told you as soon as I found out. I just didn't want to overwhelm you. We have Bryce here. And you know, with the anemia."

I sat back and looked in his eyes. "You're upset right now, so I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that."

And that got Edward to smile, laugh even. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I understand that you love me and you worry about me. But, I'm almost your wife. And your pop, Edward. When were you going to tell me?"

"After Dallas came to pick up Bryce," he said, shrugging. "I don't know. I hate this feeling," he said.

"What feeling? Talk to me."

"Helplessness. It's like when Alice was in the hospital with her appendix. I mean I can't do anything for my pop. He's in Spokane. I can't even go and see him." He let out a deep breath. "He's such a powerful, strong, confident man, Bella. If something can knock him down…"

I reached up and ran my fingers through the sides of his hair, just above his ears. I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

I understood now what he was talking about. What he meant when he said he wanted the house to be ours, about keeping me to himself. He was worried about me. He wanted to protect me. If something could knock his pop down, a big strong man, what did that say for me, being anaemic?

"You're not helpless, Edward." I kissed his lips. "You are the strongest, bravest man I know. You make me feel safe and loved and happy. I'm fine. Your pop is going to be fine. And I love you with every single cell of my body, Edward. You're going to be fine, too."

He hugged me and buried his face against my chest. I just held him close to me and let him cry. It was hard for him to be vulnerable, but I was glad that he talked to me and let me be here for him, let me be the strong one for a change.


	270. Great Things

**A/N - Happy Halloween! I hope you all have a fun, safe and amazing night! Halloween will live on in the story for another week or so! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 270 – Great Things<strong>

Dallas came up at nine o'clock to pick up Bryce. Edward was asleep on the futon, covered in nanny's afghan, and he didn't even wake up when Dallas knocked.

"Thank you guys so much for doing this," she said, hoisting her sleeping daughter up on her hip. "The new girl didn't show up for her shift at work and they didn't have anyone else to cover."

"I understand. Come on. I'll walk you home." I grabbed my keys and Bryce's backpack and followed her out the door. "It wasn't a problem at all. She's a dream to watch, really."

"You look exhausted, Bella," Dallas said as we headed downstairs.

"Edward just found out about an illness in the family," I said. "He's not taking it well."

"Oh, my gosh. I feel horrible."

"Don't worry, Dallas. Bryce was already asleep when Edward's dad called." I shrugged. "He wasn't even going to tell me, I don't think."

Dallas unlocked her door and I followed her as she tucked Bryce in her own bed. After she kissed her daughter's forehead and shut out the light, she took my hand and led me back to the living room.

"Guys are strange creatures," she said, making me smile. "It's true. They think they can't have feelings, or at least, they don't want to admit they do."

"Edward's a protector," I said. "And besides his grandfather, I started taking supplements for my anemia, this morning. He's a wreck about that. And it's not even a big deal. His dad, my doctor, says I'll be as good as new in a few days."

"He's worried, Bella. You are everything to him, and this anemia is likely scaring the hell out of him. Medical stuff is screwy, too, because it leaves everyone feeling useless."

"I know."

"Is his grandpa going to be okay?"

"It looks like it."

"Don't be hard on him for holding back, Bella. He needs you."

I smiled. Dallas always gave great advice. "I need him just as much," I said, standing up and giving her a hug. "Thanks for the chat. I'd better head back upstairs."

"Anytime, Bella. I mean it." She turned to grab her purse. "And let me pay you for tonight."

"No, Dallas. Buy Bryce some ice cream, or something, okay? We enjoyed having her. My colouring skills have vastly improved."

She laughed. "Go be with your man."

I gave Dallas a hug and then walked back upstairs and checked on Edward. He was still asleep. I ran myself a bath and sunk into the hot, soapy bubbles. Nothing relaxed and recharged a girl like a beautifully scented bubble bath.

I called Esme and she answered on the first ring. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hey, Esme. Edward told me the news. I'm so sorry. Any updates? How's Carlisle?"

"Carlisle is flying out to Spokane tomorrow morning to check on his dad. He's a doctor, so doesn't really panic, much. He looked at the facts and said that things look good. Plus, I spoke with Carlisle's mom, Patty, just ten minutes ago. Stewart is already trying to run the hospital wing."

She laughed and it relaxed me so much. "He's going to be fine, Bella. It was a scare, and he'll have to cut back on all the steak he eats, but he'll be released either tomorrow or the next day. How's Edward doing?"

I sighed. "I think this really scared him. He was pretty upset."

"Oh, honey," she said. "Can I speak with him? I hate that I can't hold him."

"He's asleep, right now."

"Okay. Don't wake him. Just have him call me in the morning."

"I will. Thanks, Esme. Oh, and I held him until he slept."

"Thank you, sweetheart. You are an angel."

We said our goodbyes and I set my phone on the toilet. I sunk under the water, holding my breath and just enjoyed the cleansing feeling of the warm water; the miniature escape from reality.

I surfaced and smiled when I saw Edward standing in the doorway. "Hey, baby. When did you wake up?"

"Just now," he said, trudging into the bathroom and sitting on the toilet lid beside me. He rubbed his face with his hands. "Dallas came?"

"Yeah. About twenty minutes ago," I said. "Come in here with me. I want to snuggle."

He smiled and he looked so beautiful. "Yes, ma'am."

I watched him undress and I moved so he could climb in the tub with me. I snuggled up to his chest and he kissed my head. "I called your mom," I said.

"Any word?"

"Your dad is flying out to Spokane tomorrow morning, but your mom just talked to Grams and your Pop is doing really good. They think he'll be released soon. He's ruling the hospital floor he's on."

Edward chuckled. "Sounds like him."

I looked up at his face. "And your mom wants you to call her."

He smiled. "I will. Tomorrow. Right now, I just want to be with you."

I kissed Edward's shoulder, and ran my fingers up and down his side. "How are you?"

"I'm feeling like I probably overreacted. Pop is fine, but I don't know. I panicked, I guess?"

"No, you didn't, Edward. You were scared. And, you don't have to hide anything from me, okay? I want to be here for you like you always are for me."

"Thank you." He tipped my chin back and kissed my lips. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, right now, though. Tell me something else."

I smiled. "Hmm. I was thinking of asking you on a grocery shopping date tomorrow. We're out of fresh fruit and milk. And you're running low on coffee."

"Yikes," he said, winking at me. "I think I'd love to accompany you."

"And, as if that's not sexy enough, I was thinking of asking you on a laundry date on Tuesday."

Edward laughed. "The fun never ends in our world, huh?"

I smiled and kissed his lips. "Never." I kissed him, again. "Plus we have our date to the opera on Wednesday night. If you're feeling up to going?"

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it, my love. You wearing that dress has been the center of my fantasies for weeks."

I smiled. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special, Edward."

"You are, my gorgeous girl." He kissed my lips. "Thank you for tonight, Bella."

"Of course. Just, always remember that you can tell me anything."

He nodded. "I know. I love you."

"I really, really love you, too, Edward."

"So, how about eight hours of sleep instead of fifteen?" he asked, making me smile.

"That sounds amazing."

We got out of the bath and dried off. I braided my wet hair and then dragged Edward to bed, naked. I wanted to be as physically close to him as I possibly could. He held me close to his body, letting his hands caress my skin.

"I'm really looking forward to this week, Bella. We have so many great things planned." He kissed my lips. "And it will be our first Halloween together."

I smiled. "Two parties and trick or treating. I think we're going to make lots of great memories."

Edward kissed me again, harder this time, and I hummed. It was exactly what I needed in the moment, and I was sure it was what he needed, too. Just us, reconnecting, being there with each other. I fell asleep in his arms, thankful that Pop and Carlisle and especially Edward were feeling better.


	271. Father and Son

**A/N - Happy November! I hope you all had a great Halloween! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 271 – Father and Son<strong>

**Monday, October 25**

I woke up to the sound of voices. I rolled over and looked at the clock. Five thirty in the morning. I figured Edward was on the phone, so I slipped on one of Edward's black t-shirts that hit me just below the bum cheeks, and walked out into the living room to find him. To see if he was feeling alright this morning. If there was any news on Pop.

"Oh, Carlisle," I said, feeling kind of awkward and way, way too underdressed. Edward's dad was the last person I expected to see in our living room.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Edward and his dad were sitting on the futon together with cups of Starbucks coffee. "I'm just going to, um, get some pants," I said, before half walking, half running to the bedroom. I was sure my face was fire red, as that was not the ensemble a girl's almost father in law should see her in. I slipped on some panties and my pink sweats, before walking back out to join Edward and his dad.

Edward held out his hand for me and sort of pulled me to sit on his lap. "My dad has a two hour layover before he flies out to Spokane. He surprised me, too."

"That was so nice of you to come," I said, truly meaning it.

"Yeah, I wanted to check on my boy." He patted Edward's shoulder and smiled lovingly at his oldest child.

"Bella's taking care of me," Edward said, smiling at me and squeezing my hand.

"I can tell," Carlisle said, smiling. "Pop is fine, too. Edward, I had his files faxed out last night, and he's healthy as a horse and stubborn as a mule."

Edward chuckled. "I'm glad to hear it." He shrugged. "I don't like people in our family being sick. It scares me. Alice and Bella and now Pop." He shook his head. "I'm just not exactly sure how to handle it."

"Al is completely recovered, Bella's a strong, healthy young woman, Edward, and Pop just had a setback. You know he's too stubborn to die," Carlisle said, smiling at his son.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and kissed his lips, father in law present or not, my man needed me. "Don't worry about me, babe."

"And, Edward, son, you need to talk about your feelings. If you're scared, phone me, call your mother, god knows she'd love that," he said, chuckling at his own joke. "Or, most importantly, and most obviously, you have a beautiful woman in your life, son. Let her in."

Edward nodded, and kissed my shoulder. "I know."

"I told him that," I said, nudging Edward in the ribs with my elbow.

He smiled up at my face and rubbed my back. "She did."

"I'm not going to start in on the marriage advice, already, but Edward, I know how much to want to protect Bella, to make sure she's happy and healthy and loved. She wants the same for you. Make things easy on her, huh?"

"I'll try." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me close to his naked chest. He was only wearing black track pants, and looked very sexy, I might add.

"Good boy," Carlisle said. He stood up, setting his cup down on the coffee table. "I'd better get back to the airport. I don't want to miss my flight."

Edward stood us up and set me back on my feet. I gave Carlisle a hug. "Thank you so much for coming," I said.

Carlisle wrapped Edward in a tight hug, squeezing the back of his neck, and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I love you, son. I'll call you tonight."

Edward nodded, hugging his dad back, holding him in a tight embrace for a minute. The moment was so beautiful it brought tears to my eyes. I was so grateful to Carlisle for stopping in this morning. It was only for a half hour, but it was exactly what Edward needed.

"Sweetheart, I brought some pastries and fruit," Carlisle said, as we walked him to the door.

"Oh, thank you so much," I said. "We haven't had a chance to get to the store. We were babysitting yesterday."

He chuckled. "Don't give this one ideas, huh?" he said, patting Edward's shoulder and making us laugh.

"Yeah, yeah," Edward said, smiling at his dad.

"Have a good week. Focus on school. And Edward, don't worry about your Pop, okay?"

"Okay," Edward said. "Will you tell him I'm thinking about him?"

"I will, son."

We said our goodbyes and Edward took my hand and led me over to the futon. I snuggled up to him and kissed his bare chest. "That was nice of your dad to stop in."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

Edward smiled and kissed my lips. "I love you, too. I'm sorry if we woke you. We got a little ripped off on our sleep."

I kissed him, again. "You are more important to me than sleep."

"I'm okay, Bella. Really."

"Okay. Do you want to go back to bed for ten minutes?" I asked, smiling mischievously.

"Ten minutes? That's all I get?"

I giggled. "Well, you look so sexy in this outfit…or lack of an outfit."

Edward laughed and kissed my lips. "I just slipped on the first thing I could find when I heard the door," he said. "And you, my sexy little girl, looked so damn hot when you walked out of the hallway this morning."

"That was embarrassing."

"Mm. All I could think of when I saw you, was how much I wanted to carry you back to our bed and do dirty things to you."

I smiled. "What kinds of things?"

"Do you want me to show you? Though, I have to warn you, I may need more time than ten minutes."

"How much more time?"

"Twenty minutes? Thirty, maximum."

I ran my hand over his chest. "You can have as much time as you need, my handsome man. I love you."

Edward brought my hand to his lips and kissed my palm. "I love you, too, Bella." He scooped me up and carried me to our bedroom. "Let me show you how much."

I could only smile as I watched Edward's face as he undressed me. He looked so relaxed, so happy. I could tell that he was truly feeling better. He was back to his old, sexy self, again, and it made me feel so light, so relieved. We were truly connected to each other, heart and soul.

Edward made love to me, slowly, beautifully. He took his time, and after we'd both come, he held me close to his chest and ran his fingertips up and down my back.

"That was nice," I whispered, kissing Edward's chest.

"It was," he agreed, making me smile.

"But, you promised me dirty."

Edward laughed, and I could tell that I'd caught him completely off guard with my teasing. But, I'd wanted him to smile, to laugh. He needed it today.

"I'm so sorry," he said, reaching behind me and slapping my bare bum cheek.

I squeaked and then groaned, loving the hot sensation that was running through my blood from that one simple action.

"How was that?" he asked, licking at my lips.

"Amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Uh, huh. But it was also cruel."

"Why's that?" he asked, before kissing his way down my throat to my boobs.

"Mm. Because we need to get out of bed. We have to leave in about an hour." I ran my fingers through Edward's hair, holding his mouth on my breast. "And, honestly…your mouth, Edward, my god…I'm ready for round two."

Edward slapped my bum once more and looked up at my face. "That's what lunch breaks are for." He winked and I was already counting down the minutes.


	272. Frisky Fingers

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you all for being amazing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 272 – Frisky Fingers<strong>

So, instead of stopping for groceries during our lunch break, we literally just went home and had sex for two and a half hours. I will use the excuse that Edward needed me, to be close to me, but honestly, we were both just really, really horny.

We'd made love on the futon, the bed and then, because we were way too sweaty to go back to afternoon classes without cleaning up, we went for round three in the shower.

"There is no way I'm going to be able to stay awake in Math class," Edward said. "I'm serious. I need a good three, four hour nap to recover."

I giggled and turned my head to look over at him. We were both wrapped in bath towels, lying on our bed. "Is there anything I can do? You know, to keep you _up_?"

Edward laughed and inched over so he could kiss my lips. "I'm not sure if I can get it up, again. I'm exhausted."

"Are you saying I'm too much for you, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, rolling over and flinging my leg across his thighs.

"Mm. Almost."

I smiled and kissed his chest. "I think you're handling me quite well."

He smiled. "You like how I handle you, huh?"

I laughed. "I do."

"Good." Edward sat up and stretched his arms over his head. "I'm starving."

"We didn't have time to eat." I rolled over and bit his bum cheek over his towel.

Edward laughed. "See, look at you. You're starving."

I giggled. "We can eat the leftover pastries your dad brought on the drive back to school. He did buy out the whole dessert case."

"He did."

"I'll make you a big, fat dinner tonight to make up for letting you starve."

Edward laughed and rubbed my bare thigh. "You don't owe me anything, my love. I really, really enjoyed the way we spent our lunch. I should be making you a big fat dinner, tonight."

"Why don't we compromise?" I asked, tugging at his towel. "We can cook together, tonight."

"I can't wait."

I dipped my fingers under Edward's towel. He groaned as I let my fingers explore. "Oh, look at that, Edward. It still works."

He chuckled. "I'm not surprised. You're lying beside me in nothing but a towel. That's pretty hot."

"Plus I have frisky fingers."

"You do." He rolled me over on my back and tugged open my towel. He smiled as he caressed the back of his fingers over my stomach. "Shit, Bella. I can't get enough of you."

I giggled. "Good."

"But, one of us has to have will power, right?"

He kissed my stomach, before standing up. I watched him get redressed in his jeans and light weight grey sweater. So, so yummy. I got up and pulled my bra and panties back on.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and stole a hug. "It is a shame for you to have to cover this body up."

"Well, I'm going to Psychology. And I'm sure if I went like this, two things would happen."

"I'd be arrested for beating up all the guys that were checking you out?"

I giggled. "That's one. And I was thinking the psychology prof might have me committed."

"Better get dressed, then, huh, sexy?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

So, I pulled on my flowy black maxi skirt, my white tank and a jean jacket. Edward grabbed a couple of slices of lemon poppy seed loaf and two bananas, and we headed out the door. I was so full by the time we got to school. Our lunch break turned out pretty well, I would say.

Class with Catalina was fun, like always. We decided that she was going to come over tomorrow afternoon so we could hang out before Edward got home. "What about mani pedis?" she asked. "Oh, and facials."

I giggled. "Like a sleepover, but in the afternoon?"

"Yes." She laughed. "We need more girls over. Slumber party!"

I smiled. "I can call Tanya and Dallas. Is that okay?"

"Perfect."

And so we parted ways, both excited for our girly time the next day. Edward met me outside of my class and greeted me with a sweet kiss. "I missed you, baby girl," he said, taking my hand.

"I missed you more."

He smiled. "I doubt that. You look happy. Did something fun happen in class today?"

"Well, if you must know, Cat and I are planning an afternoon slumber party tomorrow afternoon while you're in Chem lab."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry I'm going to miss it."

I slapped his bum and he laughed harder. "You might pretend to be an angel, but you're a real boy, aren't you?" I asked, smiling.

He winked. "I'm just teasing you." He opened my car door for me. "You know you're the only woman I want to see in sexy PJs having a pillow fight."

I playfully frowned at him as he walked around the front of the car. He got in and laughed at me. "What? That was the right answer."

"I don't want you to say things that you think I want to hear." I reached over and pinched his thigh, holding back my smile. "And, how am I having a pillow fight by myself, anyway?"

"Oh, well, you can beat me with a pillow any day."

"How about the minute we get home."

Edward laughed. "Are you mad at me?"

"You can be the judge when you see the amount of feathers that will be scattered across the apartment."

He chuckled as he drove to the grocery store. "I think I'd love to make love to you in a pile of feathers, actually."

"Put it on your Christmas list," I said, and he laughed.

"Done." He reached over and squeezed my knee. "I love you."

I giggled. "I love you, too. And you know I'm just teasing you, right?"

"No." He winked and I smiled. I loved this man.

We laughed together as we walked through the grocery store. "I should test you on your grocery knowledge, but I already teased you, so you're getting off easy, today."

"Awesome," he said, happily pushing the cart behind me as we shopped. "Can we make pasta tonight? You know, when we cook together."

I smiled. "Need some carbs for energy?" I asked, smirking his way. "Did I wear you out at lunch?"

"You know you did, Bella," he said, smiling. "Plus, I'm going to the gym tomorrow morning before class with Kel."

"Ooh. Getting stronger, huh?" I asked, reaching up to squeeze his bicep. "Are we going for the toughest, most challenging Kama Sutra position in the book?"

Edward laughed as he took the carton of milk from me and set in the cart. "If that's what you'd like…"

I giggled. "Yeah. That's the ultimate goal. I'll work on my yoga DVD and you keep up with the weight training."

"So, should we pick out a pose and then try it each week? See if we're ready for it?"

"You mean experiment?" Edward nodded, a smile on his face. I bit my lip. "Well, my sexy scientist, I think you have yourself a deal."


	273. Home Cooking

**A/N - Happy Saturday, my amazing readers! Thanks so much for everything! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 273 – Home Cooking<strong>

"You're so sexy when you cook," I said to Edward, smiling at him from across the little kitchen. Edward was in charge of browning the Italian sausage and I was chopping the onions for the sauce of our baked ziti.

He chuckled. "Why, thank you, gorgeous girl," he said. He turned his back and wiggled his bum at me.

I laughed. "So hot. Even though I should make you wear a thong and an apron."

"What?" he chuckled. "You want me to wear a thong?"

I giggled, walking over to him to wrap my arms around his waist from behind. "Actually, take that back."

He laughed. "What? Now my ass isn't hot enough to pull off a thong?"

I buried my face in the back of his shirt and laughed. "Oh, it's hot."

"But?"

I laughed, again. "But, I think I would be way too embarrassed to see you in it."

He pushed his bum back against me. "You can't still be embarrassed about my pe-"

"Eek. Don't say it."

Edward laughed. "I love you so damn much, baby."

"Aw."

"And I think this meat is cooked, babe. I need onions."

I giggled. "So you want me to let you go?"

"For now. Just 'cause I'm hungry. But, then I want your hands on me, again."

"Fine. Pick food over your fiancée. I know my place." I slapped his bum and walked back over to my onions.

Edward leaned down to kiss my lips after I stole the wooden spoon from him and gave the onions a stir with the meat. "You're place is in my heart, baby girl," he whispered, kissing me, again.

I giggled. "I love your cheesy lines."

"They're cheesy but true, Bella and you know it."

"I know." He smiled at me and it sent a little shiver down my spine. "I love cooking with you."

"I love every second with you."

"Have to outdo me, huh?" I teased.

"Nah. I'd love to do you, though."

I giggled, pressing my hands on my hot cheeks. "Stop it."

He laughed with me. "Yes."

"What?"

"I did it. I can still make you blush."

"You, my dirty boy, will be making me blush until we're fifty."

"Good. You're so sexy when you blush," he said, stepping away from the stove. He walked over to me and took the cheese knife from my hand. He twirled me around started to waltz with me in the middle of the kitchen.

I smiled up at his handsome face. I was so thankful to see him so happy, so relaxed. His dad's visit had really done wonders for Edward's soul.

"I love you."

He winked at me. "I love you, too."

"So, what time are you getting up for your workout tomorrow morning?" I asked, stepping on his toes. "Oops. Sorry."

Edward smiled. "Don't worry about it." He slid his hand down to my bum and gave it a soft squeeze. "And, I'm getting up at five in the morning. Crazy, right?"

"You're not crazy. You're dedicated. And I think that is so, so hot."

He smirked at me and it made my tummy flutter. "It's going to be hard for me to get out bed while you're looking so comfy and warm in there."

"Well, I think I'd better get my lazy bones out of bed and try out some beginner yoga, while you're working out."

"Honey, as sexy as I know that's going to be, I want you to be sure you're feeling strong enough."

"I feel really good, baby. Not tired at all, okay?"

"Okay, just promise me that you'll stop if you feel worn out."

"I promise, Edward Anthony." I slid my hands in the back pockets of his jeans and squeezed his bum cheeks. "Now go stir."

He hummed. "I love it when you tell me what to do," he whispered in my ear, before going back to the stove.

I smiled and shook my head at him. "Don't start the bedroom talk, right now, or you will not be eating, again."

"Depriving me of two meals in one day, Ms, Swan," Edward said, smiling. "What would my mother say?"

I giggled as I poured tomato sauce in the pan. "I would hope that your mother doesn't know what a harlot I am."

"A harlot? Bella Swan, you are way too classy to be a harlot."

"But, I like making love with you."

"That makes you normal."

I giggled. "Really? Even though I can't keep my paws off of you?"

"I want your paws on me. We're probably a little on the high end of the scale for the normal amount of sex in a healthy relationship, but we're new at it. We're young and in love and having the time of our lives."

I smiled. "I am having the time of my life with you, Edward Cullen."

We finally got our food in the oven and sat starving and impatiently for forty five minutes while our ziti went from just being ziti to baked ziti.

"I think we made too much food," Edward said, as I put the leftovers in the fridge. "Like, that would have served, what, six people?"

"Up to eight, I think," I said, giggling.

"Leftovers?"

"Lots. We'll be eating it for three days," I said, making him laugh.

"Good." Edward took my hand and pulled me to the futon. I snuggled up to his chest and he slid his hand up my leg, lifting my skirt with it.

"Do you want to do anything, tonight?" I asked, kissed his neck.

"How are your legs so silky?" he asked. I giggled and raised my eyebrow at him. "Uh, sorry, what? No. I don't want to do anything."

I kissed him, again. "You're so cute. And I use an awesome razor and lots of body lotion, hence the silky skin."

"Nice. You looked beautiful, today, by the way," he said, smiling. "I love this skirt on you. Very flowy and sexy."

"Aw. Thank you."

"Would it be lame go to bed right now? I mean it's like eight o'clock."

I smiled and rubbed his chest. "We were up early and we got our fair share of cardio today. Plus, we're getting up early, again, tomorrow. I would say, logically, it's not lame."

Edward chuckled. "I love cardio with you."

"Relaxing with you is just as wonderful," I whispered, resting my cheek on his chest. His body was so warm, so spicy, so perfectly Edward and that made it home to me. I cuddled in and shut my eyes, basking in the feeling of Edward's hand on my thigh.

"Mm. You're going to make me fall asleep here," he mumbled, kissing the top of my head.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"We'll be stiff in the morning." I giggled and Edward laughed with me. "Not what I meant."

I smiled, loving that Edward knew why I was laughing. "I know." I reluctantly stood up and stretched, before reaching my hand out to help Edward to his feet. "Come on, love bug. Let's go to bed."


	274. Flexibility

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 274 – Flexibility<strong>

**Tuesday, October 26**

"Bye, baby girl. I'll see you in a couple hours." Edward kissed my lips and rubbed his hand over my hip. "I love you."

"Mm. I love you, too," I said, opening my eyes and smiling at my sexy man. "Have a good workout."

"Well, I have a sexy goal as motivation."

I giggled at his reference to the Kama Sutra. "Go."

"But, a part of me wants to stay here and watch you do yoga."

"Which part of you?"

Edward laughed. "I seriously love you, my girl."

"Good. Come back sweaty this time. I want to shower with you."

"Okay, crazy." He kissed me once more, before leaving.

I snuggled into bed and shut my eyes. I wanted so much to just stay in bed. I was warm and cozy and comfy, but Edward and I were working towards an insane tantric sex goal, so I had to do my part in improving my flexibility. I didn't even know which move we were going for at this point, but I was sure as things stood right now, I wouldn't be able to do it.

I got out of bed and pulled on some black yoga capris and a purple sports bra. I twisted my messy hair back into a bun and trudged into the living room. I smiled. Edward had moved the coffee table for me and laid out a brand new bright yellow yoga mat in front of the TV. There was a little white carnation on top of it and a note.

I actually started crying. I felt so lucky to be loved as much as I was. Edward did everything in his power to make sure I was happy and cared for. I picked up the note and sat down on the couch to read it.

'_Enjoy yourself this morning. I'll be thinking about you, gorgeous. ~E'_

I grabbed my cell and shot him a text message. _'Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you.'_

I scooped up my kitten and took him in the kitchen with me to get a bottle of water. I was stalling a little, but I had no idea what to expect. I'd never tried yoga before, so I was a little nervous. I hoped I could do it. I wanted Edward to be proud of me.

I set Robbie on the futon and sat down, cross legged on my comfy new mat. I turned on the TV and smiled at the relaxing music. I could do this.

The first workout was only twenty minutes long, and it was mostly posture and breathing exercises. I found the plank pose to be a little tricky, but all in all, it was doable. I decided to quit while I was ahead, today. I felt good and energized. I didn't want to push it.

So, Robbie and I flopped on in the chair. I pressed kisses to my kitty's head. "We did good this morning, Robert Swan-Cullen. I think daddy will proud of us."

Robbie meowed at me and it made me smile. I loved our little baby boy. I grabbed my book club novel and cuddled in for the next hour while I waited for Edward to get home. I was about halfway finished the book by the time I heard the front door open.

"Baby?" I heard Edward call out.

"In here," I called. I smiled as Edward walked into the living room, wearing only a pair of basketball shorts. His hair was still wet with sweat and his face was flushed. "Hey, sexy."

Edward smiled and leaned over to kiss my lips. "I missed you. You ready for that shower?"

I giggled, reaching up to caress his sticky chest. "I don't get to enjoy my big sweaty man, first?"

He smirked. "You can enjoy me in the tub. It killed me not to shower before I left."

I set Robbie on the couch and stood up. "You're such a clean freak."

He chuckled. "I am."

I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and he pulled me into the bathroom, while I kissed his back. "I want to lick you all over," I admitted.

"That's sexy as hell, baby, but don't. I was lying on a workout bench. I don't even want to think about how filthy those machines are."

"So practical," I said, yanking his shorts down.

He chuckled and turned around to face me. "So, yoga turns you on?"

"You turn me on. And I can't believe you're not letting me enjoy you."

"Bella. Germs," he said, as he slowly shimmied my yoga pants down. "Mm. No panties." I smiled as he wriggled my sports bra up and over my head. He leaned his head down to lick between my boobs.

"No fair."

He chuckled. "I can lick you. You're clean."

"Thank you for the flower and the mat, baby. I love them."

"I'm glad." He smiled and kissed my lips, and I basked in the salty taste of his lips. " I'll bet you looked so sexy rolling around on that mat." He kissed me again and I smiled.

"I doubt it."

Edward smiled. "That tough?"

"No, it was good. I just need time to perfect the poses before I'm ready to show off my yoga moves. But, I do feel nice and relaxed."

He smiled, running his fingers down my sides. "Yeah? You recommend it?"

"Oh, yeah." I kissed Edward's chest. "Maybe we could work on our flexibility together?"

He chuckled. "If I lie down on that mat with you, we'll definitely be working on our flexibility." He raised his eyebrows up and down and I laughed.

"I think I like that idea." I stepped in the shower. "But, right now, I want to wash you off so I can get you sweaty, again."

Edward chuckled and followed me into the shower. I filled my hands with body wash and started soaping up my man. He laughed at my enthusiasm but groaned as I got to the good stuff.

"Mm, Bella," he breathed, reaching down to cover my hand with his, moving our hands together.

"Better than showering at the gym, right?" I asked, smiling at him. It always made me feel so confident when I could both turn him on, and take charge of his reactions.

"Shit, yeah," he said, dropping his head on my shoulder. He started kissing up my neck as our hands kept working over his hot skin.

Being apart this morning seemed to really amp up our desires. It was like we couldn't touch each other enough, like we were almost out of control. Edward's hand, the one not covering mine, was everywhere on my body: my bum, my back, my shoulder and then finally tangled in my wet hair. He covered my lips with his and kissed me like we'd been apart for days. He was consuming me and I was a little overwhelmed by how much he wanted me.

"God, your hand, Bella," he breathed in my ear. "I'm going to lose it, baby."

"Do it, babe."

He came with a grunt on my stomach, his forehead pressed to my shoulder. "Mm, Bella."

I giggled. "That was really sexy."

"Yeah? You liked that?"

"Yeah."

"Can I taste you, now?"

"Um, okay?"

He chuckled. "You can tell me no, Bella."

"No, I mean, I don't want to tell you no, I just don't know how you're going to do it."

He pressed a kiss to my lips and smiled at me. "You let me handle it, okay?"

I smiled. "Okay."

Edward squeezed my hip, before dropping down to his knees. He kissed my hip and worked his way over to my other hip. He set his hand on my bum. "Step this leg over my shoulder, babe."

"What?" I asked, giggling.

Edward smiled. "Trust me." I held Edward's hand and had my other hand fisted in his hair for balance. Edward was crouched between my legs and didn't waste a second before kissing me.

I cried out and pulled his hair. He just held me closer to his face. "Edward," I whined. His lips felt so good that it didn't take me long to let go.

Edward stood up and I leaned into his body for support. He chuckled. "You okay?"

"Mm."

He chuckled. "That flexibility is already coming in handy."


	275. Fun with the Girls

**A/N - Happy Monday! I had a million things to do today, but I actually got the chapter up! Woo! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 275 – Fun with the Girls<strong>

"Have fun with the girls this afternoon," Edward said, between kisses in the hallway outside his Chemistry class.

I smiled. "I will, thank you. Have fun in your lab."

He laughed. "Doubtful. I'd rather soak my feet in soapy water."

I set my forehead on his chest and giggled. "I'll give you a pedicure when you get home, if you want one that much."

"Nah. I'm teasing."

"He just doesn't want me to tell his uncle," Tanya added, smiling mischievously.

"When does he get home?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Edward's waist and looking over at Tanya.

"Tomorrow," she said, excitedly. "I'm picking him up at the airport at around four, then I'm making him dinner and well, I'll leave out the rest of the plans."

Edward laughed. "Thank you for that."

"Don't like girl talk?" Tanya asked.

"It makes him blush," I said, rubbing his back, as he laughed at me.

"Well, that, and it's my uncle you're talking about."

"Yeah, yeah. Boys. Right, Bella?"

"Okay. Just go talk about us poor male specimens. Do your beauty rituals," Edward teased, spanking my bum.

Tanya looped her arm in mine and started pulling me away. I laughed. "I'll see you tonight for our date," I called and Edward smiled.

"You, me and Tide," he called back, before blowing me a kiss.

"Laundry is your date?" Tanya asked as we walked out to the parking lot.

"Edward and I turn ordinary, everyday events into dates all the time."

"Aw, Bella. That is so adorable."

"We try," I said, smiling.

I had called Tanya and Dallas this morning after breakfast, and they were very excited about our girls' afternoon slumber party. I was really looking forward to it, myself. I wanted my nails done for the opera the next night, but I didn't have a clue where to find a good salon in Seattle on such short notice.

After our morning delight in the shower, Edward had made me a bowl of instant oatmeal, complete with a banana sliced on top. I loved him for being so sweet to feed me and to make sure I was eating healthy at the same time.

Our morning classes went by quickly and we spent lunch being real students, doing homework, while we ate pizza pockets. I felt like I was keeping up, now that I had most of my big paper out of the way this semester. It was a good feeling to say the least.

"So, I have a little surprise for all of us," Dallas said, as she drove the four of us out of the college parking lot.

"Aw. What is it?" I asked, as the rest of the girls giggled.

"I may have used my employee discount," she said, smiling wickedly. "Pass out those pink bags, Cat."

We each got a little Victoria's Secret bag and I smiled when I opened it. It was a pair of sheer black boy shorts with lace accents. They were the most beautiful pair of panties, ever.

"Oh, Dallas. They're beautiful," I said. "I'm going to wear mine tomorrow night to the opera."

"Aw. I'm so glad you like them," Dallas said. "They're the new Angel Fantasies Lace collection."

"That's too much, Dal," Tanya said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Like I said, I get a discount, sweetheart. You guys mean a lot to me and I wanted to get you all something." She giggled. "Well, that, and I wanted an excuse to get myself more lingerie. It's Kel's birthday, and tonight, we're going to celebrate the old fashioned way."

"Cake?" Catalina asked.

"Oh, my sweet girl," Dallas said, smiling. "Sex."

Catalina laughed. "I think I'd prefer the cake."

I looked in the back seat and smiled when Tanya wrapped her arm around Cat. "You know what's good? Sex and cake, together."

"I wouldn't know," she said, shrugging.

"You and that hot waiter will get there," Dallas said. "He seems like a keeper to me."

"Oh, I think so, too," I said, smiling at Cat.

"Yeah, he came over to my place on the weekend," she said, smiling. He is such an incredible kisser, but he's such a gentleman, we'll probably say in this phase for a while."

"Honey, enjoy it," Dallas said. "That feeling of anticipation, knowing there is lots to discover, is the best thing, ever. Because once you've seen their doodle, you've seen it. And guys have a tendency to keep showing it off once they get the okay."

Tanya giggled. "Doodle?"

"I'm a mom. Everything is cutsie with me, honey."

"Do you call Kel's dick a doodle?" Tanya asked, making us all laugh.

"I may have," she said, giggling. "He didn't care. I was wearing lingerie. He was not about to do anything that might get me back in my robe."

"Smart man," I said. "Edward on the other hand, tries to make me blush non-stop, by calling his doodle, um, you know."

"Penis? That makes you blush?" Tanya asked, giggling. "That is so cute."

"He thinks it's sexy."

"Oh, then keep blushing, girl," Dallas said. I smiled just thinking of Edward. I missed him, and I'd just left his arms about ten minutes ago.

"So, are you giving Kel your sexy photos tonight?" I asked.

"Ooh, what sexy photos?" Tanya asked.

"Bella took some sexy shots of me last week and I put them in an album for my honey bunch's birthday gift. And then when I'm at work, he can handle things on his own." Dallas giggled and we all laughed.

"What is Kel short for?" Catalina asked.

"Kelly," Dallas said, smiling. "He hates it, though, so don't tease him."

I giggled. "I may have to save that info for a rainy day."

We all headed upstairs to mine and Edward's place and the four of us crammed into the bathroom. We started taking off our old nail polish, getting ready for our mani pedis. Then Dallas picked up Edward's black boxer briefs from the floor.

"Sexy," she said, giggling.

I laughed. "He wore those to the gym this morning. I wouldn't touch them."

"Ew," she said, throwing them at me. All the girls laughed, as I caught them and tossed them in the hamper.

"So, he doesn't put his laundry in the hamper?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, he's getting better at that, but that's where I took his clothes off this morning." I was met with oohs and aahs. I giggled. "When he's sweaty, I get turned on." There was something about these girls that made it easy to share things with.

"Yeah, when Liam jogs…eeeek," Tanya said, giggling.

"When does your boy get home, Tanya?" Dallas asked, snooping through my nail polish collection.

"Tomorrow night. I think we're going to have a little fun of our own."

I smiled. I would never ever get tired of spending time with the girls.


	276. Not All Sugar

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 276 – Not All Sugar<strong>

"Oh, Tanya," I said, smiling at my reflection in the mirror. "I love this."

"It's really easy. You try." She was teaching me how to do a pretty updo for my opera date the following night.

"I'd ask you to come over and do it for me, tomorrow night," I said, smiling, "but I know you'll be doing something else."

"Someone else," Dallas said, making us all laugh. "There you go, ladies," she said, setting two virgin pina coladas down on the night stand.

"Yummy, thank you," I said.

"Oh, you are going to look gorgeous," Dallas said, smiling.

"Oh, can we see you in the gown?" Tanya asked.

Catalina hopped out of the bathroom with cotton balls stuffed between her toes. "I want to see, too."

I smiled. "Okay. But someone needs to zip me up," I said, pulling my blouse over my head. I took my jeans off and walked over to the closet. They all gasped when I lifted the gown out of its garment bag.

"It's gorgeous," Catalina said, before blowing on her pretty lilac fingernails.

"These are our wedding colours," I said, as I slipped it on. Dallas came up behind me and zipped me in. "Black and white and red."

"Tickets to the opera. That is so sophisticated," Tanya said. "Are Edward's gifts always like this?"

"He admitted he couldn't wait to see my wedding dress, so he came up with an alternative," I said, making the girls laugh.

I smoothed my hands down the front of my dress. I seriously couldn't wait for tomorrow night; for Edward to see me in the gown, again, to see my hair and makeup done up. But, mostly, I was excited for him to unzip me, and see me in my new panties.

"He's a true romantic," Dallas said. "It's sweet."

"Yeah. I love him. But, he does have his sexy side, too. He's not all sugar."

"Oh, yeah?" Tanya asked. "Care to share?"

I blushed. "He signed me up for a burlesque class."

"No flipping way," Dallas said, smiling.

I giggled. "Yes."

"What is that? He wants you to strip for him?" Catalina asked, her cheeks as pink as mine.

"Well, Edward and I actually saw a burlesque show, sort of by accident, sort of on purpose. Anyway, I loved it more than he did and he thought, being the amazing man that he is, that I would enjoy it. It's just a beginner class.

"And, Cat, it's like stripping, but it's classier. Like it's all about the seduction."

"When is it?" Dallas asked.

"Um, a week tomorrow. Wednesday afternoon."

"Are you going alone?" she asked.

"Yeah. Edward signed me up. No boys."

"Do you think they have space left?" Dallas asked.

I smiled. "You want to go with me?"

"It might be less nerve wracking, right? To have a friend there?" She shrugged. "You know I'm all about sexy things. This sounds fun."

"Should we all go?" Tanya asked, smiling.

"That would be fun," I said. "Unzip me. I'll get the paper. We'll call and see if there are spots left."

Dallas unzipped my dress and I carefully slipped out of it. I pulled my sweats and a tank, and then ran to the dining room to grab my registration sheet from the desk drawer. I ran back in the bedroom and all three girls were laughing.

"What did I miss? I was gone for thirty seconds," I said.

"We've talked Catalina into it, too," Dallas said, smiling. "She's going to look so cute in pasties."

Catalina covered her face and giggled. "I'm not wearing those," she said. "No way."

"You don't have to," I said. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I'd love for you to go with us, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"No, I want to. I mean, I know it's too early to really predict if Gabriel and I are going to go all the way, but when we do, if we do, I want to have some moves, you know?"

"Aw," Dallas said, wrapping her arm around Cat's shoulders. "You don't need moves."

"But, you know what, the confidence she'll get out the class will do wonders for her," Tanya said.

Dallas took the paper from me and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. In five minutes, she had the three of them signed up in my burlesque class for next Wednesday at two. I was excited that they would be there with me.

I loved that Edward had registered me in the class. There was no denying how sexy that was, and how much fun we were going to have together when I got home. But, I was honestly nervous for the class itself. I was still a little anxious, but having friends with me was going to make the experience a lot more fun.

We finished our manicures and pedicures, and I was really excited with the matching ruby red polish on my fingers and toes. We never did get around to facials. Instead, we flopped on my bed and talked about our boys.

"I have to get going," Dallas said. "Kel is going to be getting home anytime now. And you know what that means."

"Cake," Cat said, making us giggle.

"Damn right."

"Yeah. I should head home, too. I have a night of waxing ahead of me," Tanya said, smiling.

"Eyebrows?" I asked.

"Yeah. But that's just the start of it. I'm going for the whole shebang."

"Legs?" Cat asked.

Dallas and Tanya laughed. "Everything."

"Ouch," I said, winking at Cat.

"Liam is going to be a happy man," Dallas said.

"Oh, god," Cat said.

I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry about stuff like that. I don't wax and Edward likes me that way. Everyone is different, 'kay?"

She smiled and nodded, obviously happy for the reassurance.

"Hey, girls." I leaned my head backwards over the side of the bed and giggled when I saw my gorgeous fiancé upside down, smiling back at me. "Looks like I missed out on all the fun."

Edward walked over to me and leaned down to kiss my lips. "Hi, babe," I said.

"Darn right, you missed out on all the fun," Tanya said, hopping off the bed. She kissed Edward's cheek and squeezed his arm. "I'll see you guys on Thursday. Have fun at the opera."

"Yeah. Thanks," Edward said. "Say hi to my uncle for me, tomorrow, huh?"

"Will do," she said. "Bye, gals." She shook her boobs, before walking out the door. "See you all next week," she called.

Edward raised his eyebrows and we all laughed. "I have burlesque buddies," I said, sitting up and smiling at Edward.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah, cutie pie," Dallas said, smiling. "Anyway. I must run." She looked over at Cat. "I have a cake to bake," she said, winking.

Catalina blushed and giggled. "Bye, Dallas." Cat got up. "Um. I should go, too."

"Are you okay to get home, alone?" Edward asked her.

"Uh, yeah."

Tanya walked back into our bedroom. "I left my car at the school."

"Me, too," Cat said, giggling.

"We'll drive you back." Edward chuckled and looked over at me. "Mini road trip."


	277. Thank You

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I hope you're all having a great week! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 277 – Thank You<strong>

"Okay, sexy girl, with the pretty fingernails and flushed cheeks, we've dropped off your friends and now we have the evening to ourselves. Where do you want to pick up dinner?"

I smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I love you."

He smiled back at me. "I love you, too. I missed you this afternoon."

"Aw. I missed you, too. The girls are impressed by your sweet and romantic side."

He laughed. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." I kissed him, again. "But, I'm impressed the most."

"That's the plan."

I smiled. "Subway?"

"Good call." Edward pulled out of the lot, and after we picked up our dinner, we headed home for our laundry date.

"So, you're taking your friends to burlesque class, huh?" he asked, smiling.

I giggled. "I'm corrupting them all."

"Nah," he said, winking at me. "So, were you nervous to go alone?"

I smiled. "A little, but I was looking forward to it. Dallas invited herself."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I believe that."

"But, my dear, fiancé, no matter who I go with, I'll be coming home to you."

"I cannot wait for that moment," he said, smiling wickedly.

"Are you going to play burlesque with me?"

"I wouldn't miss that for the world."

Edward hauled our hamper to the laundry room and after we'd sorted all the clothes, we sat down to have our dinner. "So, how was your lab, handsome?"

"It was a lab."

I giggled. "That bad?"

"Chemicals, test tubes. You know, the usual."

"Ah."

Edward laughed. "Am I the most boring man alive?"

"Of course you're not," I said, reaching over to squeeze his knee. "I was just bragging to the girls about how you're so sweet and so sexy at the same time. That is hardly boring."

He chuckled. "So, what did you girls talk about?"

I smirked. My boy loved his gossip. "Um, Kel is getting sex for his birthday, tonight. Liam is getting a celebratory dinner and welcome home sex tomorrow night, and Gabriel is very old fashioned, and a good kisser."

Edward laughed. "Wow. That's a lot of information."

I giggled. "Too much?"

"A bit," he said, winking at me. "But, you had fun, and that's what matters to me."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too. Even though I'm a little concerned."

"About what?"

"I'm wondering what you said about me?" Edward raised his eyebrow and I giggled. "And that right there, Isabella Marie, is a guilty laugh."

"We may have been tossing around your underwear," I said, laughing at Edward's face, which was the picture of disbelief.

"I might have to start locking my underwear drawer."

"No, you won't. It was just the pair on the bathroom floor."

"Uh…"

I laughed. "We're seriously not as creepy as I just made us sound," I said.

Edward smiled. "I believe you."

"Good. But, enough about my silliness and my silly friends. Have you talked to your dad today? Is he still in Spokane with Pop?"

"Uh, yeah. I talked to him on my lab break."

I nodded. I was really hopping that Edward was going to start opening up to me on his own. I didn't want to have to ask him to share things, his feelings, with me. He had promised his dad that he would try hard to include me.

"Oh, baby," he said, cupping my cheek in his hand. Obviously, Edward could figure out what I was thinking. "Don't, uh. Shit. I was going to talk to you about it. Honestly, Bella. I just wanted to enjoy dinner with you first."

I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Edward. And I know these last few days have been hard on you. You talk to me when you feel ready, okay?"

I ran my fingers through his hair above his ears. "I don't want you to feel pressured, or anything, but I do want you to know that I want to be here for you. To go through everything with you."

Edward's eyes welled up a little and he wrapped me tightly in his arms. "I hate that this is so hard," he whispered. "I want to be able to tell you everything, but I have this overwhelming need to protect you, and to be strong for you."

"I get that," I said against his neck, before I kissed it. "Is pop not okay?"

"Uh, there were problems with the medications they put him on, so my dad is staying until tomorrow morning, at least, to make sure he's going to be fine."

"I'm really glad your dad is a doctor," I said. "It's nice that he understands what's going on." Edward just nodded, and rubbed my back. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just." He sighed. "I feel like, I don't know."

"You can tell me," I whispered, leaving my cheek on his chest. I figured that might make it easier for Edward to share with me. If I wasn't looking right at him.

"What if I should have chosen medical school instead of pharmacology? What if pop was right?"

I sat up and looked into Edward's eyes. There were swimming with doubt and fear and confusion. "Edward. I strongly believe that you thought this through. I know you, and I know that you look at things from all angles." I kissed his lips and he smiled a little.

"But, baby, if you change your mind, if you want to pursue medicine, I want you to know that I'll be here to support that dream, too. Even if it's more years in Seattle, I want you to be happy. I don't want you, in twenty years, to wish you'd done something different. Or just made a decision because it's what you thought I wanted."

"Thank you," he said, kissing my forehead.

"You're welcome, baby." I kissed the end of his nose. "Do you need to go to Spokane?"

"No. I can't."

I wasn't sure if he meant that he couldn't go for the practical reason of missing college. Or, he couldn't go and see his grandfather in the hospital for emotional reasons.

"Okay." I squeezed him tightly in a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I think our clothes are ready to go in the driers."

I smiled. "Trying to get rid of me, huh?"

Edward laughed. "No. I'd just rather get this laundry done and get upstairs. You know, snuggle in the privacy of our own home."

I smiled. "I love that." I kissed his lips. "You okay?"

He nodded and smiled. "I always feel better once I talk to you."

"There you go," I said, smiling. "I should get that in writing."

He chuckled as he stood us up and then spanked my bum. "I love you, Bella Swan."

"I know you do, babe. I love you, too."

"I think I'm going to stay with pharmacy," he said, opening a washer. I glanced over at him and smiled. I knew he would.


	278. Need

**A/N - Happy Thursday! A big snow storm is rolling in here! Preparing to cuddle in and write! Have a great day! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 278 – Need<strong>

"I kind of hate laundry," Edward said, making me laugh as I put all of our clean clothes back in our drawers and closets.

"Says the guy lying on the bed, while I'm working."

He laughed. "And, I love you for that."

"Aw. I love you, too."

A couple of girls had come down to the laundry room while we waited for the driers. So, I'd spent the last hour doing a project for English and Edward worked on the book club novel. It was already after nine o'clock by the time we'd made it back upstairs.

"You want to join me in bed? I flipping exhausted," he said.

I peeked over my shoulder at him, and he was smiling at me, looking a little more seductive, than tired. "I wouldn't be opposed to it."

He chuckled. "Come, now. The laundry can wait."

I tossed Edward's socks in the hamper and crawled into bed with my man. He hummed and pulled me close to his chest. I laughed when he flopped his leg over my hip. "Am I your teddy bear?"

"You're my replacement Smitty."

I giggled. "You're childhood stuffed kitty. I forgot about him."

"You're so much better," he whispered, before he started kissing my neck.

"Mm, baby," I hummed. "That feels so good. But, I thought you were tired."

He laughed, and kissed my lips. "I'm never, ever too tired for you." He kissed me, again. "Plus you're wearing those damn sexy sweat pants. Your ass looks amazing in them."

I giggled. "I only changed because I was showing my opera dress to the girls."

He smiled against my lips. "I love that you're excited about tomorrow," he said.

"Are you?" I asked him. "I'm worried about you."

"No, baby. Don't," he said sitting up cross legged.

He ran his fingers through his hair and blew out a deep breath. I felt bad because my honesty, my concern, had kind of ruined the moment. I didn't want it to, but I wanted Edward to talk to me.

"I'm fine," he said. "And I really, really want to go to the opera with you tomorrow night. I want us to have an amazing night, together. I want you not to worry about me. I want us to laugh and be happy. And I don't want to deal with fear and sickness and death. I've never done this before and I don't like it."

I sat up and reached forward to set my hands on either side of his jaw. Until he said the word death, I hadn't realized how worried Edward truly was. From what both Esme and Carlisle had said, Pop was going to recover and live a long and happy life.

"We're going to have an amazing night, tomorrow. Heck, we're going to have an amazing night, tonight." Edward smiled and set his hands over mine. He turned his head and kissed my palm. "And, Edward. You're Pop is going to be alright. And, I'm only worried about you, because you're sad, baby. And when you are, I am."

"Don't be sad, Bella. Please don't be."

I looked up at the roof to hold my tears back. I hated seeing Edward like this. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

He pressed a kiss to my lips and I let the tears fall when I shut my eyes. I smiled as Edward kissed the tears off of my cheeks. "I love you, honey," he breathed. "Please don't cry."

I opened my eyes and looked into Edward's reddening eyes. "I love you so much, Edward."

"Show me, Bella," he said, kissing me harder this time. "Make love to me. I need to feel you, baby."

And I truly believed, in that moment, that he did need me. I got up on my knees and moved closer to him, my mouth never leaving his. He wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me close, my stomach was pressed to his chest.

I ran my fingers through his hair, and hummed when Edward moved his hands down the small of my back, and over the curve of my bum. He rose up on his knees and pulled my tank top up and over my head, our lips breaking apart for two, long, torturous seconds.

I started working on the buttons of his shirt, realising pretty quickly that I wasn't too hot at undressing my man without looking at what I was doing. I pulled back and Edward smiled at me.

"Why the heck did you wear this shirt, today?" I asked, tackling his buttons quickly, now that I could see what I was doing.

He chuckled. "I wanted to look nice for you," he said, shrugging.

"You're incredibly handsome, but for future reference, if you want…" I leaned forward and kissed his amazing chest. "Crazy, passionate sex." I licked his chest this time, earning myself a delicious groan. "Then, you need to wear something easy to remove."

Edward reached behind my back and unclasped my bra, before pulling it off my arms, quickly. "Point taken," he said, wrapping his arms around me and dropping us back down on the mattress.

I giggled and he smiled, before kissing me, again. "I love your laugh, baby," he whispered. "Keep laughing, keep smiling. I don't want you to feel upset."

"I want you to be happy, too, Edward."

"I am, Bella. I promise."

I reached between us, unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. "It's okay to be scared, too, though."

"I'm scared, too."

I kissed his lips and he smiled. "Thank you for telling me that." I slipped my hand inside his fly and he groaned. "Can I distract you for a while?"

"Yeah. I think you can."

I smiled and pushed Edward's left shoulder, rolling him onto his back. I straddled his hips and started rocking back and forth, making both of us groan. I reached up and ran my hands over his chest and abs.

"How am I doing so far?" I asked, smiling down at his face.

"Great." He reached up and cupped my boobs in his hands.

I giggled. "The boobs work every time, huh?"

Edward winked at me. "You do have great boobs, Bella."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Cullen."

"Can I see the rest of your body?"

I smiled. "You can have anything you want."

He chuckled. "Awesome."

Edward rolled us over and proceeded to kiss my face, neck, chest and stomach. He stripped my sweatpants and panties off, and kept on with the kisses. He kicked his pants off and lied down between my legs. He brought his lips back to mine, again and smiled.

"I thought you wanted me to make love to you? You've taken control. Not that I'm complaining."

He smiled, and I was grateful to see it. He honestly looked happy, more relaxed and content. Talking was really the answer for him, and I would always encourage him to do so with me.

"I just want us to be together." He chuckled. "Unless you want to take charge?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down on me, and kissed his lips. "You do your thing."

He laughed. And, like always, sex with us started out emotional, passionate, and out of control, but things always slowed down, and we savoured every moment together. And we always, always laughed, together. That was my favourite part of making love with Edward, and always would be.

Sated and happy and with Edward snuggled up to my chest, I closed my eyes. "Goodnight, handsome," I whispered.

He hummed. "Night, my love."

As I drifted off to sleep, I knew that the worst was behind us. Tomorrow was going to be an amazing day. We were going to the opera, together, sharing a new experience. And I couldn't wait.


	279. Awake

**A/N - Happy Friday! Eight inches of snow here in one day. The same expected today! Oh, well...the puppy loves it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You are all incredible to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 279 – Awake<strong>

**Wednesday, October 27**

I woke up at four in the morning. I shouldn't have been awake for another couple hours, but for some reason, I was wide awake. I looked over at Edward and smiled. He was so incredibly beautiful. And, he was completely out of it. But, I knew how exhausted he was. He'd had a rough couple of days.

I snuck out of bed, and after slipping on Edward's shirt, and doing up a few strategic buttons, I snuck into the kitchen. I had decided to bake cookies. It had been Kel's birthday the day before and I wanted to give him something I knew he'd love: food. Chocolate chip cookies to be exact.

But the real reason I was baking was that I wanted to spoil Edward. He was always so amazingly supportive to me, and I wanted to be there for him when he needed me. I knew he felt helpless as his Pop was hours away from him.

Homemade cookies could only help, I figured, so I tossed my hair back in a messy bun and got to work on a double batch. I had a hundred cookies, a sparkling kitchen, and clean dishes by five thirty in the morning. And Edward hadn't even awoken.

I walked back into our room to check on him and he was still asleep on his stomach, snoring quietly. I slipped into a tank and a pair of pink cotton boy shorts, before sneaking back into the living room. My yoga mat was still lying on the floor, so I thought I'd give my workout DVD another try.

I was halfway through the workout, again struggling to hold up my own body weight in the brutal plank pose, when I heard the floor creak. I turned my head and smiled when I saw Edward standing beside the couch. He was wearing nothing but a pair of plaid flannel PJ pants and a sexy smile. His hair looked like he'd gone through a wind tunnel and he was scratching his beard.

"Lookin' good," he said, smiling, making me giggle.

I dropped down to my mat and then rolled over onto my back. "It's hard," I whined.

Edward walked over and laid beside me on the mat. I rolled over against his chest and he wrapped his arm around me, setting his hand on my bum cheek. "Good morning, gorgeous," he whispered, before kissing me. "Why are you up, already?"

"Couldn't sleep."

He reached up and ran his fingers over my cheek. "You should have woken me. We could have snuggled."

I smiled. "I made cookies, instead."

"Mm. Good choice."

I giggled and kissed his lips. "Chocolate chip."

"You're spoiling me."

"I like spoiling you."

"Thank you, baby. But, don't worry about me, anymore. I'm good."

"I know you are."

He chuckled. "Are you psychic?"

"I'm in love with you. I know you. Your face is relaxed, your shoulders aren't tense anymore."

"Think it was all the sex?"

I laughed. "Um, yeah. I think it was."

Edward smiled and kissed me, again. "Now, I interrupted your hot as hell yoga session."

I smiled. "I'm done. I can't do that pose."

"Which one? Let me see if I can help."

"You just want to look at my form."

He chuckled. "Guilty."

"The plank. It's like the start of a push up, sort of. I just have weak arms. I can't hold myself up."

"Like this?" he asked, propping himself up in perfect plank form.

"Ugh. You're so disgustingly perfect," I teased, spanking his bum.

He laughed, before he started showing off by doing push ups. I straddled him, and he dropped to the floor. "What are you doing?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

"I'm giving you more weight to lift," I said, lying on my tummy on his back, and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Can you still do push ups, GI Joe?"

He pulled himself up and started doing the push ups effortlessly. I giggled, because let's face it, being an exercise koala was a blast. "I'm impressed."

"Bella, baby, you're as light as a feather."

I kissed the back of his neck. "I could stay here all day."

Edward laughed and lowered us down. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a GI."

"You'd be sexy in uniform, though."

He laughed. "Maybe next Halloween."

"Or, just a random day for role playing?" I suggested.

"I'm a lucky, lucky man."

I smiled and bit his ear, making him laugh. "You are. Now, how about I make you some breakfast? Anything you want."

"Cinnamon toast."

I giggled. "Sounds good."

I got up and helped Edward to his feet. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked into the kitchen together. "Wow. That's a lot of cookies."

"I thought we give some to Kel. You know, considering it was his birthday, yesterday."

"He already got sex."

I giggled. "Yeah, but not from us."

"True." Edward winked at me and I smiled. "So, yeah. Cookies are good."

I giggled and preheated the oven for the toast, as Edward took a cookie from the plate and hopped up on the counter. "Are you excited to shave today?" I asked him.

"Hell yeah," he said, smiling. "Our neighbours are going to start calling in Bigfoot sightings."

I laughed. "Oh, hardly, Edward. You look so sexy. Actually, wait there. I want a picture of you."

He laughed and reached up to run his fingers through his hair. "Right now?"

"Yeah. Quit moving. You look perfect."

I smiled as I ran to our bedroom to get my camera. He was such a good sport to humour me. It was just another reason to love him, really. I came back out and snapped a nice, sexy photo of my man, sitting on the counter, being hot.

"Can I move, yet?"

"Yes."

"Good." He hopped off the counter and pressed a kiss to my lips. I giggled and he smiled. "'Cause I wanted to do that. And…" He snatched my camera from my hand. "I wanted to take a shot of you in that yoga outfit."

"Do I have to pose?"

He smiled. "No. You look so sexy, baby."

He took a quick shot, before wrapping me up in his arms and kissing me, over and over, again. "I'm glad I woke up early," I said, biting my lip.

"God, you're beautiful," he said, before kissing me, again. I started laughing at him and he pulled back, a beautiful smile on his face. "What? Is my beard tickling you?"

"A little." I smiled. "I just love you. I love that you're smiling."

"I'm sorry for making life so hard for you, sometimes." He ran his fingers over my cheek.

"Oh, Edward. Don't apologize to me for that. And, you can be sad, babe. But, I'm glad you're feeling better, now."

"You make me feel amazing, baby." He kissed me once more. "I love you."


	280. Clean Shaven

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 280 - Clean Shaven<strong>

"Oh, look at your beautiful face," I said, giggling. "I was so stupid to want you to cover it up."

I was sitting on the bathroom counter, wrapped in my towel, my hair still wet, watching Edward shave his amazing beard off.

He smiled at me. "You're not stupid."

"Crazy, maybe?" I asked, smiling.

"A little."

I laughed as I watched him finish his touch-ups by his sideburns and rinse his face, before I hopped off the counter. I reached up to caress his soft skin. "Mm. You are so hot."

He laughed, and leaned down to kiss my lips. "So, no more beards?" he asked, chuckling as I rubbed my cheek against his own baby soft skin.

"Not for a while," I whispered, placing kiss after kiss on his cheeks, chin and even that little divot under his nose.

"Mm, baby," he mumbled against my lips. "You're starting something, huh?"

I smiled. "I have to leave for class in a half hour."

"Is that a challenge?"

I laughed. "No. I have to dry my hair."

"So, you're turning me down?" he asked, winking at me.

"I'm postponing things."

"Can I have five minutes with you?"

"Edward," I whined.

He chuckled. "Yes, Bella, the love of my life, my bride to be."

I sighed and tugged my towel off of my body and let it fall to the floor. "I have no will power when it comes to you, you know." I ripped the towel off of his hips, too.

"Oh, I know that." He smirked as he took my hand and pulled me to our bedroom.

"Five minutes," I said, giggling as he led me to the bed and gently pushed my back, so I was bent over it. I looked over my shoulder. "Make it count."

He smiled. He was so darn cocky. "Oh, I'll make it count." He spanked my right bum cheek and then my left. I hummed. I loved that Edward knew exactly how to turn me on. He meant business. "God, baby," he breathed, reaching out to rub my hips and lower back. "You look so beautiful."

"Touch me, Edward."

"I am touching you," he said, leaning over me to kiss me between the shoulder blades.

"You know what I mean," I said, smiling.

"Here?" he asked. I gasped as he slid his hand over my bum and between my legs. "Mm. You're ready, aren't you, my little vixen?"

"Four minutes," I breathed, before giggling. "Hurry, baby."

He kissed a trail down my back, and bit my bum cheek. "Let me enjoy my four minutes, please, bossy pants."

I giggled. "Bossy pants? I'm not wearing any pants."

"I've noticed, Bella," he said. I heard a crinkle behind me and I smiled. He laid on my back and kissed my cheek.

We both hummed as our bodies joined together. "You feel so good, Edward."

"Mm. You feel even better," he said.

He slid his hands up my arms and we threaded our fingers together. I turned my head and met his lips for a kiss. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "I love you," I whispered.

"Oh, I love you, too. So much," he said. He pressed his forehead into the crook of my neck and squeezed my hands. I shut my eyes and just let myself get lost in the moment, get lost in the feeling of my fiancé's body in mine.

I pressed my face into the sheets and cried out. "Oh, Edward."

He chuckled and kissed my shoulder. "How was that for an amazing five minutes?"

I smiled. "I don't want to go to my class, now. I just want to curl up with you in this bed and kiss your pretty face."

He chuckled. "We have all day for that, baby girl." He stood up off of me and rubbed my back. "Come on, angel. Go dry your hair. I don't want to be accused of taking more than five minutes."

I giggled and stood up. "Fine."

He kissed my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I caressed his sexy, smooth cheek once more, before I went in the bathroom to get ready for school.

I heard his phone ring and then him laughing. It made me smile to hear him so happy. I grabbed my books and my jacket and went out to meet Edward in the living room. He was feeding Robbie.

"Hey, angel," he said, looking up at me after he set the bowl down on the floor. "You look gorgeous."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled. "Thank you. I still can't get over your face." I laughed. "I'm going to be staring at you all day. It's like you're a new man."

He chuckled. "Stare away." He kissed my lips. "That was my dad on the phone. He's boarding his flight from Spokane to Seattle. He wants to meet us for coffee or lunch or whatever. I said we would. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay," I said, rubbing my hand over his chest. "Is everything okay with Pop?"

Edward smiled and kissed me, again. "Thank you. And, yeah. Pop is home and likely annoying the shit out of Grams."

I smiled. "Good. She needs it."

Edward laughed, looking at me in complete shock. "Why, Bella Swan. I never thought I'd hear you say something like that."

I blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm not spiteful and mean. And Grams is your family. I shouldn't have said it. She's just been through lots with Pop."

"No, don't apologize," he said, smiling. He kissed my hot cheek. "Grams is not the nicest lady. Maybe this heart attack was a good thing." He shrugged. "Maybe they'll realize that family is more important than image and reputation at the country club."

It was so nice to hear Edward talking and opening up to me. "Maybe. But, I still wish they didn't have to go through this. You either, baby."

"I know."

I grabbed the Tupperware container full of cookies for Kel, and Edward shoved a cookie in his mouth, before we headed out the door.

"Hey, neighbours," I said, smiling when we bumped into Kel and Jax in the hallway.

"Hey, sweetheart," Kel said.

"Got rid of the beard, huh?" Jax asked, making Edward laugh.

"I got the go ahead from the almost Mrs.," Edward said, winking at me.

"You are so whipped, buddy," Jax said, smiling. I frowned at him and he laughed. "But, it's sweet," he added, making me laugh.

"Hey, happy belated, man," Edward said. "You didn't say anything yesterday morning."

"Ah, my bro and I already celebrated on the weekend, so Dallas and I just hung out last night," Kel said, shrugging. As if we didn't know what they were up to. I giggled and covered my mouth as we got to our cars. "She told you her plans, huh?"

"That girl talk is pretty dangerous," Jax said.

"Okay, don't gang up on me," I said, smiling when Edward pinched my hip. "Here you go, Kelly. Happy Birthday."

"Ouch. Kelly? She told you that, too, huh? I'd better not tell Dallas any dangerous secrets."

I giggled. "The cookies are chocolate chip. Forgive me?"

Kel leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, Bella. You can call me anything you'd like."

I smiled. "You're very welcome. Enjoy them. We'll see you guys on Friday? Halloween party, our place?"

"Yeah for sure," Kel said. "I never turn down a party."


	281. Coffee with Carlisle

**A/N - Happy Sunday! It's Remembrance Day in Canada, Veteran's Day in USA. Let's not forget our troops, past and present. Thank you for reading and for your reviews! I love hearing about those that just found the story and are all caught up! I received some beautiful messages! Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 281 – Coffee with Carlisle<strong>

"How was class?" Edward asked me as we drove to the airport to meet Carlisle for coffee.

I smiled at him, still not being able to get over how gorgeous he looked now that the beard was gone. He glanced over at me and chuckled. "I don't look that good, Bella."

I laughed. "You do. I can't concentrate."

"How was your class? You know the one with the old, boring professor that you don't like. The class where you have to read old fashioned books."

I giggled. "Oh. That one." Edward smiled as he pulled into the lot. "It was okay."

"Got your mind on something else?" he asked, smiling smugly.

"Maybe."

He chuckled. "You're amazing, Bella Swan."

"Aw. I love you."

"I love you, too, my beautiful girl. Now, let's go get some free coffee."

We held hands and walked into the airport terminal to meet up with Carlisle. Edward texted his dad and we found him at the Starbucks. He gave Edward a tight hug and kissed the side of his head, before turning to me for a hug.

"You look good, son," Carlisle said, patting Edward's cheek.

Edward laughed. "We're going to the opera tonight. I thought I'd go for the sophisticated look."

"Suitable to escort this beautiful young lady," Carlisle said, making me smile.

"He looks handsome, either way," I said, rubbing Edward's back. "But, I think that beard was starting to drive him crazy."

"The things we do for love, huh?" Carlisle said, smiling.

"Ah, she knows I'd do anything for her." I smiled. I was so lucky.

"How's Pop?" I asked as the three of us went to stand in the long line for coffee.

"He's good. He's home. Stubborn as all hell."

Edward laughed and took my hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. "What happened with the medication? Wrong dosage?"

"Yeah. It wasn't a big deal, but they wanted to keep him overnight, make sure the low dosage was right for him."

"How are your sisters? The kids?"

Carlisle smiled. "The kids are doing well. They liked when Uncle Carlisle took them to the toy store last night," he told us chuckling. I could only imagine how much fun Carlisle's little nieces had with him.

"Sasha and Katrina were worried about dad, obviously, and they made mom about fifteen casseroles, already," he said. "Irina flew in from Coeur d'Alene and we both stayed with Kat." He chuckled and patted his stomach. "Let's just say that I ate pretty good while I was there."

"Girls cook when they're nervous," I said. "Whenever I feel helpless or worried, I bake."

"So, that explains the eight dozen cookies in the kitchen?" Edward asked me, kissing the back of my hand.

"I don't like when you're upset," I said, honestly.

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder. "She takes good care of you, doesn't she?" he asked Edward.

"She spoils me," Edward said. "I'm damn lucky."

We reached the front of the line and Edward and his dad ordered their coffee and I got a strawberries and cream Frappuccino. We sat a little table, together, and I was happy. It was nice to have Carlisle in our city for a change.

I loved going back to Forks, but Edward and I hadn't had family here since the middle of September, as we'd been going home almost every weekend. I was proud of our little apartment, and I liked having people over. We were going to have to extend the invitation to the Cullens and to my dad and Heidi to come see us, sometime.

"So, Bella. How are the new vitamins working out for you?

"Really good." I giggled, probably inappropriately considering this was Edward's dad, but I couldn't help thinking about how much more energy I had these last few days.

Edward looked over at me, a huge smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. "She was up at what, four, this morning?" Carlisle smiled at us, luckily we had the cute couple thing going for us.

"Yeah. I really do feel like myself, again. Like, I'm not tired during the day."

"Great," Carlisle said, smiling. "I thought that would do the trick." He patted Edward's shoulder. "Didn't I tell you not to worry, son?"

Edward smiled. "You did."

I rubbed his lower back and he smiled at me. "How was Alice's date with Mikey on Sunday night?" I asked. "Or did you get the news about Pop and have to cancel?"

"Oh, we went," Carlisle said, smiling. "And that Mikey is one darn cute little kid."

I giggled. "I know. I love him. Alice is so cute with him."

Carlisle smiled, but shook his head. "She might be seven, but it's still a little hard for a dad to see his little girl with a boy."

Edward laughed. "I knew I wasn't the only one."

"Aw," I said, setting my hand over my heart. I adored how protective Carlisle and Edward were of Alice. It was sweet. "So, how was Alice? I know she was nervous about going over. Did she wear the outfit we picked out?"

Carlisle laughed. "She wore the little outfit, and she was a little shy when we first arrived, but she opened right up, like the little chatter box that she is, after about ten minutes."

"I'm glad she had a good time. I'm sure she'll tell us all about it on Saturday," Edward said, smiling. "Has she picked out a Halloween costume, yet?"

"Um, some kind of sugar plum princess? Fairy?" Carlisle laughed. "She'll be cute. I know that. But, she is so excited about trick or treating, Edward. That really means a lot to her that you're taking her out."

"It was Bella's idea."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm looking forward to it."

We sat with Carlisle for another twenty minutes, before his flight was called. "Have a great night, kids. We'll see you in a couple days. I love you, both."

"Bye, Carlisle."

Edward gave his dad a hug, and it was all I could do to hold back my tears. They had a great bond with one another. "I love you, dad. Give mom a hug for me, okay?"

"I will. She'll be putting you to work on Saturday for the Halloween party, so make sure to sleep in before you come. Get your rest. You'll need it."

I laughed. "I can't wait to see this."

"Oh, this is just her warm up for Thanksgiving, Bella," Carlisle said, smiling.

I smiled. "I keep hearing about how excited she gets for the holidays."

"You have to see it to believe it," Edward said. "I have a feeling you'll love it, though, baby."

"We all love it. My Esme is one of a kind," Carlisle said, smiling.

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders as we watched Carlisle head to his gate. "You hungry?" Edward asked, making me giggle.

"Um, not really, but do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"Why don't we pick up some Chinese food and just relax at home this afternoon? I'll rub your feet, we'll watch bad daytime TV."

I smiled. "Well, I can't think of anything better to do before getting dolled up and going to the opera," I said, smiling, as we walked back to the car.

"Was that sarcasm?" he asked, chuckling.

I giggled. "No. Spending the afternoon with you on the couch sounds like heaven." I squeezed his hand. I couldn't wait to get home.


	282. Anticipation

**A/N- Happy Monday! I have a dentist appointment to go to in about twenty minutes! Boo! I hope you all have a great day! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 282 – Anticipation<strong>

"I honestly don't think I'm going to be able to get up," I said, pressing a kiss to Edward's bare chest.

He chuckled and rubbed my back. "Well, we don't need to leave for a couple hours, yet," he said.

I rolled over on my stomach and reached up to set my hands on Edward's cheeks. He was lying on his back on the futon and I was lying between his bent legs, resting on his warm, shirtless body.

We'd stuffed ourselves with Chinese food and then flopped on the couch for some TV. The only exciting thing that happened all afternoon, was our make out session, which started when I wiggled a little to get comfortable. But, considering where I was lying, right on Edward's crotch, he got a little riled up, and somehow lost his shirt.

"I'm a girl. I need a couple hours to get ready."

"You're beautiful the way you are," he said, smiling.

"That's a line, baby."

He chuckled. "It's not a line. But, really. Help explain it to me. Don't you just slide on the dress. That's one minute. Tops."

I grabbed his ear and tugged it. "One minute? Are you kidding me?" I giggled and he smiled. "I want to shower again, shave my legs, my armpits, lotion myself all over with my really nice body cream, I need to put on my undergarments, dry my hair, curl it, style it, go pee, get the dress on, have you zip me in, put on my shoes, my jewelry, pack my purse."

"Wow."

I giggled. "It's a lot of work to be a girl, you know."

"Sounds like it," he said, winking at me. "But, you're doing a great job."

I smiled and kissed his chest. "Thanks."

"So, maybe I should run grab a quick shower, too," he said. "I have some things to do while you do, uh, all of that stuff."

"Ooh. What things?"

Edward chuckled. "Let me have my secrets."

"Aw. You're so sweet."

"This is my night to spoil you, baby girl. I'm sparing no expense. I love you, I adore you, I appreciate everything you do for me."

I reached up to wipe my cheek. "I love you, too, but do not make me cry right now, Edward Cullen. I will not have puffy eyes for the opera."

He chuckled and sat us up. He leaned in to kiss my lips. "I will try not to make you cry, but I can't guarantee it, okay? It's the best I can do."

I smiled. "I'm so excited for tonight."

"So am I, baby. So am I."

I fed Robbie and put away the leftover Chinese while Edward had a quick shower. I wanted to join him, but he had the idea of making this like a real date, where he picked me up, or at least pretended to. So, that meant no funny business in the shower. But, I knew that would make tonight even more special.

Edward came out of the bathroom in a hoodie and jeans, and leaned in for a kiss. "I'm going to run out for a few minutes. You have a nice shower."

I smiled. "Okay. Don't be too long," I said. "I know you're 'picking me up' and everything, but I still need you to zip me up."

Edward kissed me, again, and smiled. "I wouldn't miss it."

I had my shower and then covered my body with my Twilight Woods body lotion. I just loved how it smelled. I dried my hair, and then tried my hardest to style my hair in the pretty updo that Tanya had shown me the day before. I smiled at my reflection. I thought I did a good job. I clipped a pretty, sparkly barrette to the side just in front of my ear.

Edward knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm home, sexy lady. Just getting dressed."

I smiled, just from the sound of his voice. "Okay. How much time do I have left?"

Edward laughed. "Uh, forty five minutes. Can you do it?"

I giggled. "I think so, babe. Do you need help getting dressed?"

"I'm good, Bella." He laughed, again, and it was killing me not to open the door and squeeze him in the tightest hug, ever.

I put my makeup on, making my eyes smoky and dark. I wanted to wear red lipstick, but I knew I would just get it on my teeth. I wasn't classy enough to wear lipstick. So, I used a nice tinted lip gloss.

I pulled my new panties, the awesome gift from Dallas, out of the bag and held them up. Sheer hip huggers with black lace accents. My god, they were sexy. Edward was going to love these.

I slid them on and did a little turn in front of the bathroom mirror. Oh, yeah. He was going to go crazy when he saw them. I was going to have to drop off some cookies for her, too.

I walked into our room, wearing nothing but my new panties, so I was glad that Edward wasn't there to ruin the surprise. His clothes were in a pile on the floor. I smiled to myself. After six and a half months of being together, Edward's bad habit was still endearing to me, his one imperfection.

I picked up his jeans and folded them on the bed. I lifted his hoodie and hugged it my chest. I buried my nose in the soft fabric and breathed in his warm smell. I was so lucky, so happy, so blessed to have this man in my life. A man that loved me and treated with me with so much respect and adoration.

I pulled my antique silver locket from my little jewellery box, a gift from my mom on my sixteenth birthday, and clasped it on. I opened it and smiled at the photos of Edward and Robbie inside. My boys.

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I stepped into my gown. I couldn't help the thoughts of our wedding day that flooded my mind. After all, this evening gown was as close as Edward was going to get to seeing me in a wedding dress. I looked at my reflection in my mirror by the bed. I looked mature and elegant. I felt beautiful in this dress.

But, what I noticed most of all, was the sheer happiness on my face. The anticipation of the evening, having Edward see me in the gown, going out to eat, to see our first opera, to just celebrate our love, had me absolutely glowing.

I held to bodice of the dress to my chest as I stepped into my red heels. I felt like a princess. I opened our bedroom door and called out to Edward. "Baby. I'm coming out."

I walked carefully out to the living room and immediately choked on a sob that rose to my throat. Edward Cullen, the world's most handsome man, was standing in front of me in a black tuxedo. He had a coffee brown vest and tie on over a white shirt, and his hair was gelled back neatly.

He was gorgeous. And to top it off, he was holding a bouquet of red roses mixed with huge white lilies. My hand was already over my chest, still holding up my dress, and I could feel my heart pounding.

"Oh, Bella," he breathed, tears in his own eyes. He reached up to wipe away a stray tear and then laughed at himself. "You are stunning."

I smiled and stepped closer to him. "Thank you. Edward. You… I just… You look amazing."

He reached out and set his hand on my cheek before leaning in to kiss me. It was a soft kiss, gentle, but it was so full of love. "I can't help but think about our wedding," he whispered against my lips. "I'm going to cry like a baby."

I giggled. "We'll cry together, then."

"Oh, here, my love." He stepped back and passed me the bouquet. "For you."

"Edward, they're so pretty. Thank you." I buried my nose inside of one of the full deep red roses and hummed. "I love them, babe."

He smiled. "I'm glad. Here, let me zip you up." I held back a giggle. He seemed nervous almost. His excitement was palpable and it made me even more eager for the evening to really begin.

I smiled as I felt his lips brush over my shoulder while his fingertips moved gently down my spine. "Are you ending the night before it begins?" I teased, making him laugh.

"I apologize, m'lady. You're just irresistible." He slowly pulled the zipper up my back, before kissing the nape of my neck.

I turned and Edward let his gaze move up and down my body, from my face to my red heels. His gaze was one of love and lust and I knew that the passion, the anticipation, that I felt rolling off of his body, would only intensify throughout the evening. We were in for an amazing night.


	283. Isabella

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I'm having a blast writing the opera chapters! I've posted photos of Edward's outfit and their hairstyles on the Facebook page. Search for Twireader Eighty-One and send a friend request! On a Twilight note, I watched the premiere for Breaking Dawn Part 2, last night! Everyone looked so deliciously gorgeous! I'm so excited for the movie! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 283 – Isabella<strong>

"I'm so excited," I said, as we drove to McCaw Hall in the Seattle Center. I was playing with the chain of my locket. I was so fidgety and bouncy.

Dallas had popped out of Kel and Jax's place when we were leaving and had taken mine and Edward's photo, together. She asked if she and Bryce could borrow Robbie for the evening, so we left our son with them. It was nice that he was being watched. I knew the opera was three hours long, not including dinner, so it was good that Robert wouldn't be lonely.

Edward smiled over at me. "I can't get over how beautiful you look, Isabella."

I smiled. "Thank you. But, Isabella?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. We're all dressed up. It's an elegant, formal evening. You are definitely an Isabella, tonight."

"I kind of like how that sounds on your lips."

"Isabella."

I giggled. "Say it all night."

"Deal."

Edward parked in the lot across the street, and held my arm tightly, leading me into the building. "We're eating right here?" I asked, smiling at a passing couple.

"We are. There's a gourmet restaurant called Prelude. I reserved our table a month ago. They're known for serving quickly, so we won't be late for the show."

"I can't believe how much work you've put into tonight," I said, squeezing his hand as we approached the restaurant.

We were seated at a beautifully set table for two, complete with a white table cloth and a gorgeous orange seasonal floral arrangement. After the hostess left, leaving the menus, Edward smiled at me, and reached across the table to take my left hand. He ran his thumb over my engagement ring.

"I love surprising you. I mean, you knew about the opera, but I like making you smile, and when you're surprised, your face lights right up."

"This night is absolutely magical, so far. I love you so much, baby."

He smiled. "I love you, too, Isabella," he said, with a smirk, before winking at me. "Now, we'd better get our food ordered. Pick anything you'd like."

I smiled and looked down at the menu. "Um, wow," I said, scanning the expensive list of entrees.

"Don't look at the prices, baby. It's all expensive. Just get what you truly want. I'm going to get the beef with mushrooms."

I smiled. "Um, I think I'll get the pasta with butternut squash."

"It sounds good," he said, smiling.

"I know. I'm starving. Which I really shouldn't be, considering how much Chinese food I ate at lunchtime."

Edward smiled. "That was five hours ago. Plus this opera is three hours, so you're going to want to be full. We can't eat in the theater."

The waitress came and took our order, and the minute she left, Edward took my hands, again. He couldn't seem to keep the smile from his face and it made me feel so special that I had that power over him.

"Do you know anything about the Opera we're going to be seeing, tonight?" I asked Edward, squeezing his hands.

He smiled. "I do. It's called "Lucia di Lammermoor," and it was written by Gaetano Donizetti in 1835."

I smiled. "Is that Italian? You sound so sexy."

He chuckled. "It is Italian. And I'm sure your mom's boyfriend would be correcting my pronunciation."

"Oh, hardly. Aro would love that you brought me here."

He smiled at me, and brought my hand to his lips, lightly brushing a kiss to my fingers. "Anyway, the opera is set in the seventeenth century in Scotland. It's about a girl named Lucia and she is…. Oh, wait. Do you want to know? Or do you want it to be surprise?"

I laughed and Edward smiled at me as our food came. "This looks amazing," I said, taking in the warm aromas from my dish.

"It does," Edward said, already cutting into his steak. He hummed as he chewed. "Do you want to try it?" he asked, cutting off a piece for me.

"Okay," I said, parting my lips. "Feed me."

He slipped the meat in my mouth, never taking his eyes off of my lips. "Mm." I covered my mouth. "That's so good."

Edward smiled. "Do you want more?"

I giggled. "Let me try mine, first," I said.

"Mm," I said, again, taking a bite of my pasta. "Now, you have to try mine." Edward reached across the table with his fork. "No, wait. I want to feed you, too."

I brought my fork to his lips and was just as captivated by his mouth, as he had been by mine. "That is good."

I smiled and took other bite. "Tell me more about Lucia," I said.

"Okay. She loves a man named Edgardo."

"Like me."

He chuckled. "Sort of. But in her case, he's from a family that is feuding with her brother."

"Like Romeo and Juliet."

"Sort of."

I giggled. "Am I driving you crazy?"

"Never. Your dress on the other hand, Isabella Swan, is another story."

"Or the fact that I'm," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "not wearing a bra?"

Edward smiled. "That is definitely part of it. Anyway, Lucia's brother wants her to marry Arturo, because he's rich, and he'll help the family out of debt. Lucia and Edgardo meet secretly and exchange rings with one another, claiming to be married in the eyes of heaven, before he leaves town."

"Oh, that is so romantic."

"Perhaps we should leave after the first act, then."

I giggled. "Uh oh."

"Yeah. You want the rest to be a surprise?"

"Okay, for now. But I might need you to explain things during the intermission."

"There are two intermissions," he said, smiling. "That's two bathroom breaks."

"Well, you're just perfect, aren't you?" We laughed together.

"I just know my girl."

"Well, did you know that your girl wants a slice of the pumpkin cheesecake for dessert?"

"Honestly, I thought I'd have to work a little harder to convince you to splurge on dessert," he said, smiling at me. "But, I'm glad you're letting me spoil you."

"Am I that bad, normally? That you have to work so hard to get me to do things?"

"Oh, no, beautiful. You're a little stubborn, but mostly because you're modest, and honestly, I think it's just taking you some time to realize that you deserve every wonderful thing you have in your life."

"I'm lucky to have you."

"It's not luck, Bella. You are loved."

I brought the cloth napkin to my eyes and dabbed at the tears in the corner of my eyes. "I'm going to run the bathroom," I said, sliding my chair back.

Edward was immediately on his feet, taking my hand and helping me up. He brushed a kiss across my cheek. "Don't cry, Bella."

"You're making that difficult," I said, smiling up at his gorgeous face. "I'm fine. I'll be right back."

I hurried to the washroom to check my makeup. I'd smudged it a little, but luckily, I had brought my eye shadow compact for touch-ups. I used the bathroom and then stood in front of the mirror.

Edward words, his observations about me were right on. I often wondered why I deserved a man as wonderful as Edward. Questioned if I deserved him. We'd had disagreements, I'd said some stupid things over our time together. But, Edward, he had never used my inexperience, my mistakes against me, had never treated me as anything less than a princess.

But, that's what love was. Accepting each other for who they were, learning together, growing into better people because you had one another. And I was pretty sure that Edward and I were doing a great job so far.


	284. Tiffany and Lucia

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I hope you're all enjoying this date night, becasue I'm having a blast writing it. More pictures to come on the Facebook page! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 284 – Tiffany and Lucia<strong>

I walked back to our table and smiled when I saw that Edward had already ordered dessert. He smiled when he saw me and stood up, again, to pull out my chair. "Thank you," I said, loving how special every single gesture made me feel.

"Of course. Are you okay? I feel bad."

"No, Edward. Don't."

"I made you cry and I promised that I wouldn't."

I giggled. "You said you'd try not to."

He smiled. "You look so gorgeous, baby girl."

I met his smile with my own. "So do you, Edward. I can't believe you're wearing a tux."

He chuckled. "I thought the evening called for it."

"Is it yours?"

"Yeah. My dad won a prestigious award last year and there was a formal dinner, so…"

"I'll bet you all looked incredible."

He chuckled. "Mom was happy, so that's all that really matters, right?"

"You're a sweet man, Edward Cullen."

He shook his head and chuckled. He picked up the fork and brought a piece of cheesecake to my lips. "Mm. That's really good."

He smiled at me. "I think I might have a food fetish," he said, making me laugh. "I'm serious. I could watch you eat forever."

"Well, keep feeding me. This is amazing cheesecake. I might not want to share."

He chuckled and then stole a bite. "Mm."

I smiled. "Thief."

"You can punish me later."

"I like that plan." We finished our cheesecake and Edward signed the bill. "Is it time for the opera?"

"Almost." He smiled and reached inside his jacket pocket. "For you, my love," he said, sliding a little light blue box across the table. It was tied with a white ribbon.

"Tiffany's! Edward, you didn't –"

"Need to? You promised me that you would let me spoil you." He reached out and took my trembling hand. "This night, it's all part of your anniversary gift, okay?" He brought my hand to his lips. "Why are you shaking, babe?"

"I don't know. I'm overwhelmed, I think."

"It's just jewellery. It's not going to bite."

I giggled and Edward smiled. "But you will, right?"

He laughed with me, obviously happy to see me calming down a little more. "I will bite you, tonight. That is a promise. But, what I'd I really like is for you to open the box."

I smiled and slid the ribbon from the box, before opening it. I gasped. "Oh, Edward." Inside the box was a bracelet. It was a thin gold chain, with a beautiful stylized heart in the middle. It was so dainty and delicate. It must have cost Edward a fortune.

"Baby, it's beautiful," I whispered, peaking up at his face with glassy eyes.

"When I was a kid, I once heard my mom and Aunty Renata talking."

I smiled. "Eavesdropping?"

"Probably. They were baking cookies, so obviously I wanted to stay close by so I get a couple fresh from the oven."

I giggled. "You haven't changed."

"Where food is concerned, no. Anyway, my Aunty said that every girl should have something from Tiffany's."

"And you remembered that?"

He chuckled. "Actually, I had no idea what Tiffany's was, so I went into the family room and looked it up online. I had this idea of buying my mom something for her birthday, but I didn't have enough money. So, I found a blue china mug with the white bow on it. It looked like the box from Tiffany's. Anyway, it was thirty five dollars and I saved up my allowance and my dad ordered it for me with his credit card."

"What did your mom say?"

"She cried," he said, smiling proudly. "I've always wanted to have someone in my life, a beautiful, loving, sexy girl that I could buy something from Tiffany's for."

He took the bracelet from the box. "And now I have you, my love." I held out my arm and Edward clasped it on my wrist. "Perfect."

I got out of my seat and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. I pressed a kiss to his soft cheek. "I love you, Edward. Thank you for the bracelet, but more than that, thank you for the sentiment behind it. I will cherish it always."

Edward stood up and kissed my lips softly, right in the middle of the restaurant. "I love you, too, Isabella. Now, let's go take our seats." He winked. "We're going to see the opera."

I giggled and linked my arm with his, letting him lead me out of the dining room and into the theater. We took our seats which were fairly central, with a great view of the stage. I held out my arm and looked at my new bracelet.

Edward chuckled. "You like it?"

"That's an understatement. It's so beautiful." I giggled. "I can't believe I own something from Tiffany's."

He smiled and stole a kiss. "You've always wanted something from there?"

"Well, Angela and I used to look through the website." I bit my lip. "And, Edward, it's all so expensive."

He kissed me, again. "Shh. Don't worry about money. I wanted you to have it, my sweet girl."

"Okay. As long as you don't spend our future children's college funds on the whole collection."

Edward laughed. "I promise. The minute we find out you're pregnant, I'll start a college fund for our baby. But, my love, I'm also going to keep up with my 'spoil Bella' fund."

"You're too much," I said, squeezing his hand.

"Going to keep me, anyway?"

"Absolutely."

The lights went down and an excited hush fell over the crowd. I squeezed Edward's hand and he chuckled, quietly. He brushed his lips over my cheek, making me smile as the plush curtain was drawn back.

I'm sure I gasped at the set, the costumes and the music. There was an actual live orchestra. A huge orchestra. It was all completely breathtaking. The gowns were gorgeous, the set had levels and staircases. The bright coloured costumes popped against the dark backdrop.

There was so much to see, to look at, and the first act with the men was wonderful, but when the woman, Lucia, stepped out in beautiful pink gown, my breath caught in my throat. She was fabulous. Her soprano voice was so pretty, it brought tears to my eyes.

As the curtain was drawn at the end of the first act, and the lights came up for intermission, I turned and pressed a hard to Edward's lips. "I love this, and I love you for bringing me here."

He smiled and reached up to softly brush his thumbs under my eyes. "I love you, too. It really is amazing, isn't it?"

"It is."

"Shall I escort you to the ladies room?"

I giggled. "Um, yeah."

He smiled and took my hand. After I used the bathroom, and was washing my hands, a woman that looked a lot like Esme, and was just as classy, walked up to use the sink next to me. "Are you enjoying the show, dear?"

I smiled. "Immensely. It's my first time."

"I saw you with your husband a few rows ahead. Your excitement is contagious."

I blushed a little, hoping I hadn't been making a fool of myself. "Oh, um, thank you. Edward, he's my fiancé. He bought me the tickets for our three month engagement anniversary. We just had dinner here, too."

"Oh, that is very romantic," she said, patting my arm. "He's a handsome devil, isn't he?"

I laughed. "He's beautiful, inside and out."

"You make a gorgeous couple. Best wishes for your future, my dear," she said, smiling at me, before leaving the washroom. I reapplied my lip gloss before walking out to meet Edward.

He was right outside the door and met me with a kiss, in traditional Edward style, just to kiss my lips gloss off. "A woman just came up to me and congratulated me on proposing to such a wonderful young lady," he said, smiling.

"Oh, I was bragging about you."

He chuckled. "Yeah?"

"Mm hmm. And she thinks you're hot." I smirked at him.

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "Well, unfortunately for her, I'm off the market."


	285. Everything About You

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you all for reading! If you are interested in finding out more about the opera that Edward and Bella went to see, I have the link on my Facebook page. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 285 – Everything About You<strong>

The rest of the opera was as fabulous at the first act. I was upset when Lucia was tricked and forced by her brother to marry Arturo. I was heartbroken when Edgardo found out and felt betrayed by his lover. I was mesmerized by the scene portraying Lucia's madness. And I cried when Edgardo took his own life to reunite with his love, his Lucia.

Throughout the entire show, Edward held my hand. When I cried, he passed me a tissue. And during the second intermission, he took me to the gift shop and bought me a 'Lucia di Lammermoor' souvenir poster, as well as gorgeous, silk Seattle Opera scarf. I was spoiled to no end.

"I will never, ever forget tonight, Edward. As long as I live," I told him in the lobby, as he wrapped his tuxedo jacket around my shoulders before we went back to the car.

He smiled and kissed me. "Neither will I," he whispered.

Edward, with his arm thrown over my shoulder, led me back to the car. It was already after ten thirty, and Edward and I had a full day of classes the next day. But, I was so energized, I was sure I wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon.

"What was your favourite part?" I asked him, snuggling close to his warm body to escape the chill of the late evening.

"Besides watching the drama play out on your beautiful face, I would say the music."

I giggled. "Was I that much of a spectacle?"

He smiled. "You are breathtaking, my sweet girl. I'm so happy you had a good time." He opened my car door for me and then kissed my lips. He ran around and got inside the car, cranking the heat on full. "What was your favourite part?"

I smiled. "I loved Lucia. She was so emotional, so passionate. I couldn't take my eyes off of her."

He chuckled. "Now you know how I feel about you."

"Are you made out of pure sugar?"

"I might be."

I giggled. "Hey, wait. This isn't the way home. Where are we going?"

He laughed. "Why do you sound nervous? I'm not a serial killer, baby girl."

I smiled and pinched his leg. "I'm not scared of you. I'm curious."

"Oh, well, I always, always have another trick up my sleeve, my gorgeous, sexy, irresistible Isabella."

We were only driving for five minutes when Edward parked at the valet in front of the Hotel Monaco. "Are we staying here?" I asked excitedly.

Edward smiled. "We are, my love. I wanted to make the evening special. Complete."

"Oh, this is amazing," I said. The valet opened my door and helped me out of the car, and Edward went to the trunk to grab his overnight bag. I was near giddy at yet another surprise. I had no idea when he would have packed for us.

Edward took my hand and after we checked in to the amazing hotel, which looked like a five star, we went upstairs to our room; the Mediterranean King Room. "Oh, Edward," I gasped, as I took in the huge, beautiful suite.

"Five hundred square feet all to ourselves," he said, setting down the bag and wrapping his arms around my shoulders from behind.

"Baby, this incredible." I peeked over my shoulder and met Edward's smiling face.

He winked. "Wait until you see the bathroom. There's a huge tub."

I giggled. "I can't get my eyes off of that king sized bed."

He chuckled and kissed my lips. "You are my kind of girl."

I turned in his arms and rested my cheek on his chest, wrapping my arms around his back. "I love you. So, so, so much, Edward."

"Aw, sweetheart. I love you, too." He lifted my chin with his fingertips and pressed a soft, slow kiss to my lips. "Would you like to dance?"

I giggled. "Really?"

He smiled. "We're all dressed up. It would be a shame not to."

"It could be practice for our wedding, right?" I asked, smiling.

"I would love that," he said. "Hold that thought." He started rummaging through his bag and then pulled out his iPod.

I smiled. "You're going to play our song? 'Little Trip to Heaven' by Tom Waits?"

"I am," he said, setting it up on the speakers. "We've only practiced dancing to it once, and if I remember correctly, we ended up in bed before the song was through."

I giggled. "We did. And the sex was amazing. You know, if I remember correctly."

Edward came over and kissed my lips. "Oh, it's always amazing."

He took my right hand and set his other on my hip. He started to move us slowly around the room as the music played softly behind us. I basked in the feeling of his warm body pressed to mine.

"Um, can I ruin the mood for one second?" I asked, biting my lip.

Edward chuckled, still dancing us around slowly. "What's on your mind?"

"Robbie."

He smiled. "He's with his kitty sitters, Dallas and Bryce."

I giggled. "So, Dal knew you were kidnapping me overnight?"

"Kidnapping? Oh, yeah."

"I am your willing victim." I smiled. "And thank you for thinking about Robert."

"Honestly, I knew you'd never stay here with me if you knew he was home alone."

"Selfish motives?"

"Yes." He kissed me, again. "But, you do know that cats are okay by themselves, right? He'd have been fine."

"He's my baby."

"I know. Hence the babysitters." Edward winked at me. "And, you my love, are my baby girl."

"I love it when you call me that," I said, letting go of his hand so I could run both of my hands over his back. "You make me feel so safe and loved. Like, you're always going to take care of me, support me, love me."

"I will, Isabella Swan. I love you. Everything about you. I love spending time with you. Tonight, it has to be one the best nights of my life." Edward smiled. "You just, I don't know how you do it, but you make everything better, you make everything fun.

"And I have this constant urge to impress you, to make you make you smile and laugh. I want you to be happy all the time. And in my mind, it's like my job to make sure of that. When you cry, Bella, it kills me. My heart hurts when you're sad. It's like nothing is right in the world unless you're content."

I smiled. "You don't even have to try, babe. I'm happy to just be standing beside you, or flopped on the couch with you, like we were this afternoon." I kissed his chest. "Tonight was amazing and I'll never forget it, but it's the little things you do that impress me the most, Edward Cullen."

He smiled down at me. "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Well, firstly, it's the way you look at me. I can see how much you love me in your eyes." Edward laughed and I smiled. "It's true. But, baby, you always ask how I feel. You care about my opinions. You apologize when you make mistakes. Not a lot of men do that."

I unbuttoned his vest and slid it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. "You caress my cheek, you hold my hand, you kiss me for absolutely no reason, and you tell me you love me a hundred times a day."

I yanked at the knot of his tie, loosening it enough for him to pull it over his head. "So, yeah. All of those things, baby, and a million more. It all impresses me. You, Edward Cullen, have the biggest heart of anyone I know, and I love you so, so much."

Edward smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "You know, we should be writing this stuff down for our wedding vows. It's gold."

He chuckled and I slapped his bum, smiling up at his face. "They're not just words."

"Oh, I know." He reached behind me and slowly unzipped my dress. He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I love how you see me, angel. I love that you know how much I care about you.

"But, we can do more than tell each other how we feel. I want to show you how beautiful you are to me." He moved his hands off of my bum, and my gown slipped off my bare skin, pooling at my feet on the floor. I was left standing before him in nothing my sheer black panties and my red high heels.

"Shit," he breathed as he reached up to loosen the buttons at the collar of his shirt.

"You like what you see?" I asked, feeling the most comfortable I had ever felt in my own skin. It seemed that Edward's words, and the fact that I had expressed my own feelings had left me feeling very confident and very, very sexy.

"I love it. I love you," he said. Edward crouched down and scooped me up in his arms, carrying me quickly over to the bed. And I could tell by the urgent kiss he pressed to my lips, we were in for an amazing night.


	286. Too Good

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thanks for reading! I haven't seen Breaking Dawn Part 2, yet, so please don't tell me the big secrets! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 286 – Too Good<strong>

"These are new," Edward said, before kissing my hip. "I know your entire lingerie wardrobe by heart, and these pretty panties are brand new."

My giggles turned to groans as he traced his fingers over top of the fabric. "They were a gift from Dallas."

"She has impeccable taste," he said, running his nose over my new panties.

"Mm hmm."

Edward reached up to rub my side and smile at my face. "I love that tonight was about me spoiling you, yet you still gave me this beautiful surprise."

I smiled and covered his hand with mine. "Well, I wanted to show my appreciation."

He chuckled as I slid our hands up my body, until his hand was covering my boob. He gave it a light squeeze and I shut my eyes, just enjoying his touch. He crawled over top of me and kissed my stomach my chest, my neck. "You don't need to give me anything," he whispered. "But, you do look very sexy."

"Thank you." I smiled, raking my fingers though his hair. "This bed is so insanely comfortable."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure we'll sleep well in it, but I wanted to see what else we could do in here, first."

I laughed. "God, yes." I pressed a kiss to his lips, before pushing him over. He laughed as he fell onto his back, sinking into the super soft linens. I straddled his hips and started to work on the rest of the buttons of his shirt. He started running the backs of his fingers up and down my legs and it felt like heaven.

"I can't even begin to tell you how hot you looked in this tux, babe," I said, after getting the last button open.

He smiled and sat up to pull the shirt from his arms. "I'm glad you liked it, but I'm really enjoying the process of having you take it off."

He wrapped his arms around my back and sat me down on his legs. He looked into my eyes and smiled. "My god, you're gorgeous," he whispered, before kissing me, again. I hummed into the kiss and smiled when Edward bit at my bottom lip. "I promised to bite you, didn't I?"

I giggled. "You did. But I didn't think you meant my lips."

"Ah, I have a dirty girl, tonight, huh?" he asked, leaning in to lick from my shoulder to my ear. He lightly bit down on my neck, and then kissed it. "How was that?"

"Mm. I want more."

"Bites?" he asked, smiling. "My pleasure." He held my back and slowly lowered me down so he could reach my breasts with his mouth. "How about here?" He lightly sucked at my nipple and then bit it ever so lightly.

"Edward," I gasped, shivering from the sensation.

"You taste so good, baby girl." Sitting on his lap, I could feel his hardness pressing into me. I pressed my hips forward and Edward groaned. "That feels so good," he breathed.

I smiled and sat up, holding onto Edward's shoulders. "You want more?" I asked, circling my hips, again, making us both groan.

"Yes. No. No, baby," he said, holding my hips and stopping my torturously delicious circles.

"Doesn't feel good?" I asked, smirking at him.

"It feels too good." He slapped my bum and I bit my lip.

"Since when was too good a bad thing?"

He chuckled. "I want to wear you out before you wear me out."

I giggled and crawled off of his legs, moving around the bed on my hands and knees. Edward burst out laughing. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Playing kitty?"

"Meow," I said, wiggling my bum at him. "I wanted you to catch me."

He smiled, reaching out to grab my ankle without so much as moving. "Gotcha."

I giggled. "Okay, that wasn't as fun as I thought."

"Oh, as a guy, I can say watching your girl crawl around in nothing but see through panties is very fun."

"For you."

He laughed. "I can make it fun for you, too," he said, winking at me. "Lie back on the bed. I want to play with you, my kitty."

"That sounded so dirty," I said, giggling.

"I wasn't being dirty. If I was, I would have said that I wanted to play with your kitty."

I flopped back onto the pillows, laughing embarrassedly, and covered my blushing face. Edward laughed as he came to sit between my legs. "I love you," he said, reaching up to caress me, again, over my panties.

I peeked out from under my arm. "I love you, too."

Edward reached up and shimmied my panties down. He smiled at me. "You ready for some fun?" I smiled back and nodded. He winked before leaning over and burying his face between my legs.

I cried out, grabbing onto his hair.

"Mm, Bella," he breathed. He ran his hands up and down my inner thighs, never once moving his mouth. I started shaking as the delicious sensation rolled through me. He was relentless, and I felt a second wave crash into me, right after the first. Edward kissed his way up my heaving chest to my lips and then snuggled up to my side.

I rolled into his arms and he held me close to his body. "You okay?" he asked, kissing my forehead.

I giggled. "I'm a little bit too good, right now." Edward smiled at me and I tipped my head back to kiss his lips.

"Too good for more?" he asked, winking at me.

"Um, just give me a minute."

He laughed and kissed my lips. "Oh, no. I broke you."

I laughed with him, reaching down between us to caress his body over his dress pants. He groaned and I smiled. "I want to make you feel good, too," I whispered.

"Mm. Your hand feels amazing," he said, before kissing me, again. "God, baby."

I giggled. "I'm ready for more."

"Thank god," he teased, winking at me as he got up on his knees. He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a condom.

I giggled. "Well, aren't you prepared." I sat up and unzipped his pants, letting them slide to his knees. "How did you know you were going to get lucky, tonight?"

He laughed. "I booked a hotel room, so I sort of figured."

I tugged his underwear down and then reached for the condom in his hand. I kissed his hip and his muscles tightened up. I smiled against his bare skin, loving that I could get a reaction out of him. "People sleep in hotel rooms, too, you know," I whispered against his lower abs.

"That would have been okay, too," he said, smiling down at my face.

I kissed his inner thigh, then bit it lightly, making him jump. He groaned. "Bella, baby, you're killing me."

I smiled and leaned in to give him a soft kiss right where he wanted it, before rolling the condom down his length. "Lie on your back," I said. I wanted to be in charge, tonight. I wanted to be on top.

He did as he was asked, moving as fast as I'd ever seen him move. I giggled as I straddled his stomach, sitting on his abs. He reached up and caressed my skin, from thighs to hips to stomach. I finished the job for him, moving my own hands over my breasts and neck. I pulled the pins from my hair and then shook it out, letting it tumble over my shoulders.

"Oh, yeah, baby girl. You are so damn beautiful."

I smiled, truly feeling that way. I inched down over Edward's hips and he moved his body to meet me. We both groaned as our bodies joined, together, finally. Edward reached for my hands and we interlaced our fingers, squeezing tightly at each other's hands. I fell forward so I could kiss his soft lips.

I kept circling my hips and Edward met my every move. My body was so sensitive, so when Edward rolled us over and took control, it didn't take long for me to come unglued. I buried my face in his shoulder and screamed.

Edward kissed my head, then moved back so he could see my face. He reached up to run his fingers through my hair. He smiled at me before kissing my cheeks, forehead, nose and finally my lips. "Mm. I love you, Isabella."

I smiled and nipped at his bottom lip. "I love you, too. Now, how about we try out that bathtub you've been bragging about?"


	287. Room Service

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 287 – Room Service<strong>

"I never want to get out of this tub," I said, kissing Edward's neck. We'd been floating in the huge, soaker tub for at least a half hour. We were surrounded by vanilla scented candles and rose scented bath oil. I felt so privileged. Like a princess.

"I told you it was awesome."

"You did. Is that why you booked this room?"

"Yeah. This and the king sized bed."

I giggled and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"Mm. I love you, too." He ran his hand up and down my back. "You want to get room service?"

I giggled. "Um, yeah."

Edward smiled. "I'm starving."

"After that big steak you ate?" I asked, rubbing my hand over his perfect abs.

"That was what? Five, six hours ago, already?" He squeezed my bum under the water. "And you, sexy girl, just helped me burn a good three hundred calories, at least, in that big bed."

I smiled. "You looked that up online, didn't you?" I asked, giggling at his adorable ways of researching every single fact on the internet. He always had, as long as I'd known him, and way, way before that.

Edward smiled and winked. "Of course I did. But, it's also in our big sex book."

"We haven't read that together in a while."

"No, we haven't. I peek in it from time to time, though."

I giggled and pinched his side. "You sneak."

He smiled. "I'm a horny guy. What can I say?"

"I knew that when I agreed to marry you," I said, smiling. "We hadn't even had sex, yet, but I knew."

"Oh, you did not," he said. "I was a perfect gentleman with you. Every single second." I laughed and stole a kiss. "And, my dear Isabella, if I remember correctly, you were the horny one."

"Pssh. Whatever. I was terrified of this little guy," I said, reaching under the water to stroke Edward's thingy.

He laughed. "No you weren't. You wanted to…mmm." I covered his mouth with my hand and laughed.

"I know what I wanted to do to you. I wanted to pleasure you. But I was still nervous." Edward licked my palm and I uncovered his mouth. "You and that tongue."

He laughed. "You love my tongue. It's magical."

I leaned in and licked his lips. "I know. I love it. Now, how about that room service?"

He smiled. "Yes." We stood up and Edward grabbed a huge bath sheet to dry me off. I giggled and snatched the towel from him, rubbing it on his chest. He took my hand and we walked naked to the bedroom.

We looked over the menu on the desk and Edward called down our order of spicy meatballs and chocolate cake. It was past midnight, we were teenagers and we had the munchies. No explanation was needed.

"Hey, what did you bring me for clothes? Underwear, PJs?" I asked, smiling at Edward as I hopped on the rumpled bed.

"Oh, I think I did pretty good job packing all by myself," he said, bringing the duffle bag to the bed. He pulled out a pair of white boxer briefs and stepped into them.

I smiled and started digging around in the bag. "Ooh. Sexy choice," I said, slipping on my sheer black, super short robe.

"That's all I brought for you to sleep in," he said, looking a little embarrassed. "Shit. I should have brought something else. Something comfortable."

I stood up on my knees and kissed his lips. "This is a sexy night. It calls for sexy lingerie."

Edward smiled at me. "Thanks for being so cool. I think there's a reason that you always pack."

I giggled. "I'm sure you did fine. What else did you bring me?" I smiled as I pulled my pretty white, flowy blouse from the bag, a black cardigan, my favourite skinny jeans and my black mid-calf leather boots. "Nice."

He chuckled. "I love you in those jeans."

"Well, I am very proud of you. You have the whole outfit."

He unzipped the front pouch of the bag and pulled out a pair of pink polka dotted cotton panties and a white lace bra. "This is the whole outfit."

I reached out for Edward's hand and pulled him so he would get into bed with me. "You are perfect, babe."

He smiled and kissed my lips. "I thought if we just went to the college from here in the morning, we could sleep in. You know, instead of having to go home?"

"Very good plan," I said, smiling. I ran my hand over his chest. "You know you don't have to worry so much about getting everything right, or perfect. I love you and I trust you, and let's say you forgot to pack my deodorant, then it wouldn't be a big deal. I'd just wear yours."

Edward dropped his head back on the headboard and shut his eyes. "Shoot."

I laughed. "You forgot to pack my deodorant?"

"You were in the bathroom when I packed. I meant to grab it before we left. Dammit. I'm sorry."

"You did listen to what I just said, right?" I asked, pinching his nipple.

"Ah. Yes." He squirmed and took my hand in his, before pressing a kiss to the backs of my fingers. "You're going to smell like Old Spice tomorrow."

I laughed. "Oh, well. I'm going to smell like you. I'm kind of excited." Edward laughed and shook his head.

There was a knock on the door. "Room service."

I slipped under the covers and pulled them over my chest. I was in a see through robe, after all. Edward stole a quick kiss, before pulling his dress pants on and running to the door. He came back two minutes later with a two Styrofoam cartons in his hands.

"There is a nice table, but…"

"Get in here," I said, smiling. "Room service must be eaten in bed. I think it's a rule."

Edward passed me the food, slipped out of his pants and slid under the covers with me. "Oh, really? Stayed in a lot of hotels? Ordered a lot of room service in your teen years?" He was teasing, but he was actually right on the money.

I laughed. "Yeah, actually. During the summers when I was a like twelve, thirteen, my mom would take me with her on business trips. She didn't want to leave me with the Webers all the time, probably because she thought I loved them more than her."

I shook my head. "Anyway, she would go to these long seminars, or whatever, and I would stay in the hotel room the whole day by myself. I watched TV and read books and ordered a lot of room service."

I opened one of the cartons and picked up a meatball with my fingers and popped it in my mouth. "I guess I can't complain," I mumbled with my mouth full. "It was just lonely, that's all. But, I've had some really good food."

"Oh, baby," he sighed, wrapping his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. "I so wish I could go back in time and hang out with you when you were lonely."

I sniffled and laughed off my sentimental moment. "I was fine. My mom and I would go out to eat for dinner every night at these nice restaurants."

"That sounds fun," he said, even though I knew it was driving him crazy that he couldn't protect me from my memories. "Which cities did you go to?"

"I don't know," I said, smiling as I fed Edward a delicious meatball. He held my hand while he chewed and then licked the tomato sauce off of my fingers.

"You don't remember? The cities, I mean?"

"No. The hotels all look the same after a while. I think most of them were in Arizona, somewhere. Just not Phoenix." I shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it, though," I said. "I want to enjoy this amazing food, this amazing room and this," I patted Edward's chest, "amazing man."

"Okay, yeah. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"You didn't know."

"I don't like that. The not knowing," he said, honestly. "We're getting married. I want to know everything about you. Your memories, your experiences."

I laughed. "That's impossible. Plus my mom's job when I was in middle school isn't high on my 'Oh, I have just got to tell Edward' list."

He laughed with me. "You are such a smart ass. I just mean that incident, the room service thing that you handled on your own as a kid, is obviously something that upsets you to this day." He shrugged. "I just want to protect you. And it pisses me off that I can't change the past for you."

I smiled and set my palm on his cheek that was just starting to get a five o'clock shadow on it. "Thank you for that. And you can't change what's already happened. But, you know what you can do? What you already do for me, every single day?"

Edward smiled. "What's that?"

"Make new memories. Better ones."

He leaned in to press a warm kiss to my mouth. "Like now?"

I hummed. "Exactly like now."


	288. Phenomenal

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Today is the day! I'm finally going to see Breaking Dawn Part 2! Woooooooo! I'm so excited! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 288 – Phenomenal<strong>

**Thursday, October 28**

"Mm," I hummed. It must have been early in the morning, and I woke up to soft sensation of Edward's lips on my neck.

"Oh, are you going to wake up, now?" he whispered, his hand caressing my bare stomach. "Show me your pretty eyes?"

I smiled and opened my eyes. "Good morning."

"Good morning, my sweet, sexy, baby girl." Edward sucked on my ear before stealing a kiss from my lips. "How did you sleep?"

"On this bed? Phenomenally."

Edward chuckled. "It is pretty amazing. We'll have to come back here."

"Is that weird to stay in a hotel in the city you live in?"

Edward chuckled. "No. I don't think it's weird. It's like a little holiday in the middle of the week. We don't get enough alone time." He kissed me, again. "I miss the summer time."

"Oh, we've got so many summers to come, Mr. Cullen. And this summer is going to be the best one ever."

"Because I'm going to make you Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled. "I can't wait, Edward. Really."

"Is it girly to admit how excited I am for your wedding dress?"

I giggled. "It's not girly. It's cute. Will the opera dress tide you over, for a while?"

He smiled. "It will. You looked so incredibly breathtaking, baby."

"And now I look icky, though, right?"

He laughed. "You, my love, have never once looked icky. Not even when you had food poisoning."

I snorted and then blushed. "I doubt that."

Edward caressed my hot cheek and smiled at me, sweetly. "You are always beautiful. I love you so much, Bella."

"Aw. I love you, too. And thank you, babe. For last night, for the roses, for dinner, for my gorgeous Tiffany bracelet, for the opera, for this hotel room. It was all spectacular. I feel like the luckiest girl on Earth."

"You are. You have me," he said, winking. I giggled and he kissed me, again. "You up for some room service? Breakfast in bed sound good to you?"

I smiled. "Yum. Should I go shower while we wait for the food?"

"Um, I was hoping to play with you before we got ready for school. But, you know, if you're not in the mood, then…"

I laughed and smacked his shoulder. "Order me something fattening," I said, sliding out of bed and tightening my sheer robe around my body. "I need to pee."

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

I ran to the bathroom, and laughed at myself in the mirror. My hair was an absolute haystack and I had smudgy makeup under my eyes. I had washed my face after our midnight snack, but apparently, I didn't get it all off. I looked a mess, yet Edward thought I looked beautiful. Sigh. He was perfect.

I fixed myself up a little, took my supplements and birth control pill, and walked back out into our gorgeous room. I smiled at my hubby to be. He was lying in bed with his arms over his head, his eyes closed a quiet smile on his face. I climbed on the bed and straddled his thighs.

"You are just one amazing hunk of man, aren't you?" I asked, rubbing my palms over his abs, then up to his pecs and shoulders.

He laughed. "Do you mean that in a sexual way?" he asked, opening one eye.

I giggled. "I mean that in a lot of ways."

"Mm. Thank you." He sat up to kiss my lips and smiled. "It doesn't feel like a school day, does it?"

I laughed. "Nope. More like Christmas."

He smiled. "Have I mentioned how excited I am to share our first Christmas?"

"Oh, yeah. I can't wait, either."

Our snuggling was interrupted by the knock, the room service call, and Edward putting on pants. "I come bearing food," he said, carrying over a tray full of pastries and OJ.

I smiled. "Mm. I'm starving." I took a gulp of my OJ and set my glass on the night stand.

"Fresh squeezed OJ, crispy bacon, fluffy buttermilk pancakes, chocolate croissants and fresh fruit salad," Edward said, smiling. "I thought I'd mix a little healthy in there, too."

I giggled, rubbing his shoulder. "You take such good care of me."

"Of course I do. I love you." He leaned over to kiss my lips.

"I love-" I started, but was interrupted by Edward's cell phone ringing.

He winked at me. "Hold that thought, gorgeous." He grabbed his phone. "It's Uncle Liam."

"Pick it up."

Edward chuckled and answered his phone. "Hey, man. How was the cruise?"

I popped a piece of pineapple in my mouth and hummed. Edward smiled and winked at me, mouthing the word 'hot.' I giggled.

"Sounds awesome," he said to Liam. He nodded. "Yeah. Hang on." He dropped the phone to his chest. "Dinner at Uncle Liam's tonight? Sixish?"

I smiled and popped a grape into his mouth. "Yeah. Of course," I said. I had missed Liam for the last ten days while he was away, and I knew that Edward had missed him even more.

"We're in," Edward said to Liam, smiling at me as I took a big bite from a strip of bacon. "Okay. Love you, too. Bye."

I popped the rest of the bacon in my mouth. "So we have plans, tonight?"

"Yeah. Apparently, Liam missed his new kitchen. He wants to cook."

I laughed. "I love your family."

Edward ate a slice of bacon and smiled. "They love you. But, I love you more."

I crawled over to sit on his lap and kissed his cheek. He smiled and reached out for a chocolate croissant and brought it to my lips. Yeah, I was a lucky girl.

We finished our breakfast, feeding each other, licking each other's lips. And that got things moving. I ended up on my back with my gorgeous fiancé on top of me, covering my face with sugared kissed. We made love nice and slow, never taking our eyes off of each other, leaving no square inch of skin untouched, unloved.

And, even though we were physically spent, we had to get up and shower to get ready for school. I really didn't want that fabulous overnight date to be over, and I told that to Edward while we waited for our prof to show up in Sociology.

"At least we have our first class together, right?" he asked, smiled, before feeling me a jelly bean.

I smiled. "Yeah. I don't think I would have been able to leave your side."

Edward chuckled. "Me neither."

Our morning at school actually went quickly. We went home for lunch, and I was able to pick up Robbie from Dallas before she left for work. I was sure Robbie had fun with little Bryce, but he seemed very snuggly with me once I had my baby back in my arms.

"Daddy, I think our baby missed us," I said, kissing Edward's chin and then Robert's fuzzy cheek. Edward was leaning against the counter holding our son while I made lunch. I only agreed to cook if Edward would snuggle Robbie.

Edward chuckled. "I know how he feels. I miss you when we're apart for separate classes, too."

I smiled as I flipped the grilled cheese sandwiches over. "Maybe I should skip class this afternoon? Stay with him."

Edward laughed. "Bella, my sweet, caring angel, the kitten will be fine. I promise."

"But, look at him. He's so cute." I came over to rub the kitty behind the ears and he started purring.

"I would purr, too, if I got a little rub."

I giggled and slapped Edward's bum. "Stop being jealous of the cat." Edward laughed. "Are you going to the gym with Kel after your last class, today?"

"I was going to, but you seem awfully clingy," he teased, winking at me.

"You can go," I said. "I think I need some mommy/kitty bonding time." Edward laughed and was unable to get the smile off of his face. I smacked his shoulder. "You're so dirty."

He smiled. "You love me." I kissed his arm before taking our lunch off of the stove. I absolutely did.


	289. Best Friends

**A/N - Happy Monday! I saw Breaking Dawn Part 2, yesterday! It was phenomenal! I laughed, I cried, and I can't keep the smile off of my face. It is a beautiful movie and only a close second to Twilight, because in my mind, nothing is better than those first moments of love and the awkwardness that goes with it! haha! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 289 – Best Friends<strong>

After my history class, I stopped by Edward's class. He was waiting for me, like he always did, with a big, sloppy kiss. I gave Tanya a quick hug, before she left for her next class.

"See you guys in a few hours at Liam's," Tanya said, waving.

"Here's the car keys, my love," Edward said, slinging his gym bag over his shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home before I go to the gym?"

I kissed his chest. "I'll be fine. Have a good workout. Hurry home."

Edward set his hand on my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, smiling. "Go get sweaty."

Edward winked at me, before I turned to go to the parking lot. I loved that he was still taking this time for himself, to spend time with his friend. I drove home slowly, but I made it, safe and sound. I sent Edward a text so he wouldn't worry and I got a smiley face and an 'I love you' back.

I scooped up Robbie and danced around the living room with him. "I love you, my little baby boy," I whispered. He meowed and I smiled. "I'm sorry I left you last night, baby," I said.

"You know what, Robert? I miss Angie. Should we call her?" I was met with an adorable blank stare that made me giggle. "Yeah, let's call her."

I sat down with my kitten and my phone and dialed my best friend. "Bella. Eeeeeeeeeeeee."

I giggled. "I've missed you, too, Ang. Edward is at the gym. Let's girl talk. Unless you're busy."

"Have I ever been too busy for you?"

"No," I said, smiling. It was so good to hear her voice.

"Okay, so you want school talk, family talk, my upcoming visit for Thanksgiving talk, wedding talk or almost X-rated talk?" Angie asked, making me laugh. She giggled with me. "That's all the topics, right?"

"You're right on," I said, smiling. "How about your visit to Seattle slash Forks, first? I can't wait to see you."

"Oh, I know, Bella. I miss you so, so, so much."

I smiled. "Me, too. When are you coming?"

"We were thinking Wednesday, because I don't want to fly on Thanksgiving day, or ruin your plans. Is that going to work?"

"That is perfect, Ang. I only have one class in the morning, and then Edward and I are having a little Thanksgiving dinner with our Seattle friends. So, yay, you get to meet them."

She laughed. "Sounds awesome. Oh, can I add some wedding talk to visit talk?"

"That is my favourite topic, from one maid of honour to the other."

"So, I was thinking of bringing your maid of honor dress up to Washington. That way, you have it in case any adjustments need to be made."

"Aw. That is so exciting. I can't wait to see it."

She giggled. "Neither can I."

"What?"

"Well, I have the style picked out, but I don't know about colours."

"I thought you were going with silver and blue for your wedding, Ang?"

"I am, I just don't want to do silver dresses. That's tacky, especially in the church."

I smiled. "Yeah, I see your point. They would be cool for the New Year's Eve party and reception, but not the ceremony. So, that leaves blue, right?"

"Yeah."

"You don't want blue?"

"I'm having blue bouquets. Won't that look stupid?"

"What if you did light blue dresses and darker blues and purples for flowers, like irises. We can wrap them in silver ribbon, or tuck some silver curly sprigs in, and there you go. Or, you could go with dark blue dresses, like navy, and go with soft blues and whites in the bouquet. White is allowed."

Angie laughed. "I could have used these ideas yesterday, when I was panicking as I flipped through the catalogue."

"Angelina Bobina Banana Wana Weber, you phone me for every single wedding crisis. That is a rule. You hear me?"

She giggled. "I haven't heard that nickname in forever."

I smiled thinking back to our first sleepover when I had come up with that name for her. She'd called me Wella Bella Smella. I teased her all night for being uncreative, which ended up in a pillow fight and then ice cream.

"Well, you're not too old for it."

She laughed. "I know. I love you."

"I love you, too. Why didn't you phone me?"

"It was three in the morning."

"Angie. Why were you awake at three in the morning?"

"I missed Ben."

"Aw."

She giggled. "I know. Aren't we adorable?"

"You are. And just so you know, I would have answered the phone."

"I know you would have. And I like the light blue and white flower idea, by the way," she said, making smile. I was so happy that I could help her, the way a maid of honour should. "But, I didn't want to interrupt any hot sex."

I laughed. "Actually, Edward and I spent last night in a hotel."

She laughed with me. "No way."

"Yep. Actually, I have to brag. He took me to the opera. Like a real opera."

"I'll say it, again. No way."

I giggled. "Flowers, tux, dinner, bracelet, opera and then hotel for some lovin', room service, and a nice soak in the most roomy tub."

"I think, Bella Swan, that what you just described is the ultimate dream date."

"It was amazing. I cried a few times throughout the night. I mean Edward literally spoils me to death."

"He doesn't need to, though," Ang said. "Why don't guys get that?"

"I have no idea. He wants to show me that he can take care of me, I guess. He tries to show me how much he loves me. But, honestly, it's all in the way he looks at me." I smiled, just thinking about Edward. "I will not, however, complain about everything he does. Because he really makes me feel special."

"I know he does, Bella. I can hear that in your voice."

I smiled wider. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah. You guys are such an amazing couple. So, tell me about the bracelet."

I giggled and then told her about the heart bracelet from Tiffany's. But I also told her how sentimental it was for Edward. "He has such a pure heart, Ang. Ugh. I just can't wait to marry him."

"I know that feeling," Angie said.

"So, are you guys getting a place together after the wedding? What's going on? I need deets, girlie."

She laughed. "We've found a little apartment for the spring school term and I'm going to move into Ben's apartment back in Phoenix when we're home for weekends and holidays."

"Ben had an apartment in Phoenix?"

She laughed, embarrassedly. "Well, it's sort of the attic apartment of his parent's place. It's huge and private and he pays rent. He just doesn't want to have to move his stuff, you know?"

"Aw. That's cute. And you don't have to explain anything to me, Ang. College life is crazy. So much travelling, moving. As long as you have each other, love and a bed, what the heck else do you need?"

"Nothing."

"Darn right." We both laughed. There was nothing better than spending an hour on the phone with your best friend on Earth. Oh, how I loved my Angie.


	290. Honey, I'm Home

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! You keep me writing, you keep me encouraged! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 290 – Honey, I'm Home<strong>

"Honey, I'm home," Edward called, chuckling to himself. Robbie hopped off of my lap and ran to greet his daddy.

I smiled. "In here." After getting off the phone with Ang, I had started reading the next book for my English class. I was drifting in and out of sleep, though. Mary Shelley's Frankenstein as a book wasn't as exciting as the movies. It probably didn't help that I was lying in our comfy bed, either.

"Hey, beautiful," Edward said, walking into our room with the kitten in his arms, a white tulip in his hand and a sexy smile on his face. "Were you sleeping?"

"Sort of," I admitted. "Thank you for the flower." I crooked my finger at him. "Get in here. I've missed you."

He chuckled as he set the flower on the night stand. "You're very welcome. But, we need to leave in about ten minutes for dinner at Uncle Liam's place." He said this as he did what I asked, and got into bed with me. Robbie curled up at the end of the bed, and I rolled into Edward's arms, snuggling up to his chest and closing my eyes, again.

"You smell so good," I mumbled, ignoring his warning on the time. "How was the workout?"

He chuckled and smoothed my hair down my back, before kissing the top of my head. "Really good. Um, I hate to be annoying or nagging, but, babe, are you feeling weak, again? Did you take your supplements this morning?"

I smiled into his fresh smelling t-shirt. He was the sweetest man, ever. "I'm just dozing. Boring book, that's all."

"Oh, yeah? Which one?"

"Frankenstein."

He laughed. "Oh, come on. That's got to be one of the better novels I've seen you reading."

I peeked up at his face. "Nope."

He smiled and leaned in and to kiss my lips. "Is that what you did while I was gone? Just read?"

I giggled. "Your dirty mind wants me to say much more happened, right?"

He kissed me, again. "I'm not that bad."

"I know. I was teasing. I called Angie."

"Nice," he said, smiling. "How's the bride to be doing with her wedding plans?"

"Oh, she couldn't decide what to do about bridesmaids' dresses. But, we worked it out."

"What's your bridesmaid dress going to look like?" he asked, raising his eyebrows up and down."

I laughed. "It's blue. That's all I know."

"You're going to look beautiful."

"Thanks. And, hey, you'll get to have sex with a bridesmaid."

He laughed and kissed my lips. "Lucky me."

"Or lucky bridesmaid." I kissed him back and he smiled at me. I loved little reunions like this. We were only apart for about two hours, but it was long enough.

"I love that you have Angela," he said, brushing his nose back and forth on mine.

"Me, too. When I talk to her, it doesn't seem like she's so far away." I felt myself tear up a little, and ducked my head under Edward's chin. I was always such a crybaby. And I hated that, but talking with long distance best friends, and about weddings, yet, was bound to do that.

"Aw, honey. Don't cry. She's coming to visit you in a few weeks, right?" he said, dipping his hand under my blouse and rubbing my back.

"I know."

"But, you still miss her."

"Yeah."

"That's okay." He kissed the top of my head, again. "So, what else did you guys talk about?"

I giggled and kissed Edward's neck. "She's coming the day before Thanksgiving. She'll get to meet our friends."

"That's cool. I'm sure she'll fit in perfectly like she did in Forks." He moved his hand to my bum and gave it a light squeeze. "Baby, do you want me to cancel with Uncle Liam? If you don't feel up to it, we can order in and snuggle the night away."

I smiled. "I love you, Edward," I said, tipping my head back to look into his eyes. He reached up to caress my cheek. "And I want to go."

Edward rolled over on top of me and started kissing my face everywhere. I was giggling and trying to push his shoulders away. "You're heavy," I said, squealing as he pinched my sides.

Edward was laughing and he looked so beautiful. "I'm not that heavy. You love it when I'm top."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down hard on me. "Kiss me, handsome."

He smiled and tugged on my lip with his teeth. I groaned and shut my eyes. His body felt good on mine, his mouth even better. He brushed a few soft kisses over my lips, making sure to kiss the corners of my mouth, the fullest part of my bottom lip and the little dip above my top lip.

"God, you're beautiful," he breathed, before kissing me a little harder. He swept his tongue over the seam of my lips and I opened for him, letting our tongues dance and swirl. Just tasting him, letting our breath mix together, was enough to turn me into a sighing, whimpering pile of goo.

I wriggled my hips under him, and Edward pulled back from the kiss. He smiled at me and winked. "Don't you start anything like that, tiger. Not if you want to go to dinner at Uncle Liam's in…" he looked at his watch… "fifteen minutes ago."

I bit my lip, innocently. "Oops."

Edward growled a little and kissed me, again. "It's not your fault you're so damn sexy." He rolled over and stood up. "You ready to go?"

I smiled. "I just need to pee, quickly," I said, getting out of bed. "Will you pack our son in his carrier? I'm not leaving him two nights in a row."

"Consider it done. I'm just going to give my uncle a quick call. Let him know we didn't get lost."

I kissed Edward's shoulder, before running to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and fixed up my hair and makeup a bit, considering I had been lying in bed for two hours. I frowned at my blouse. It was pretty wrinkled, so I took it off before going back to our room.

"Mm. I love that look," Edward said, smiling at me. He was already wearing his jacket and shoes and had Robbie in his carrier on the bed.

"White lace, huh? Your favourite?"

"Kinda, yeah."

I giggled as I slipped on a pink sweater. "I was wrinkled."

"You look beautiful," he said, standing up and helping me into my black coat. "Come on. Dinner is waiting."

We drove to Liam's and made it at about twenty after six. I felt bad, both that we were late, and that I hadn't baked Liam anything, so I made Edward stop and pick up a pumpkin pie from the bakery.

"You know what I should have been doing this afternoon?" I said as we took the elevator upstairs. "Baking and decorating. Edward. Our Halloween party is tomorrow night."

I was starting to panic a little. With the opera last night, I hadn't really been thinking ahead. What if I let my friends down? What if my first big party, movie night excluded, was a failure? What if…"

"Bella," Edward said, slapping my bum. "Stop freaking out."

I giggled. "Sorry."

"Do not turn into my mom. Promise me."

I laughed. "I won't."

Edward winked at me as the elevator got to Liam's floor. "We'll figure it all out, together. Okay. I'm going to help."

"Thank you."

"Of course, baby girl. This is going to be fun, okay?"

I smiled. "I know it is."

Edward knocked on Liam's door and was immediately pulled into a tight hug as soon as the door swung open. "Hey, buddy. I missed you," Liam said, patting Edward's shoulder.

"Looking a little crispy there, Uncle Li," Edward teased, laughing at his uncle's tan from ten days in the Caribbean.

I smiled as I watched their reunion. Liam was definitely best man material for our wedding. I think Edward and I had made great choices with Angie and Liam.


	291. Company

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! It's freezing cold here! Is it summer, yet?! haha! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 291 – Company<strong>

"How's he doing?" Liam asked, stirring his 'secret Statue of Liberty special pasta sauce' on the stove. "You know with his Pop's heart attack?"

I was in the kitchen with Liam, helping him plate the pasta, while Edward set the table with glasses, cutlery, bread and the salad, and Tanya played with Robbie. "Better. Carlisle is a miracle worker, I swear. He stopped in on Monday on his way to Spokane and then, again, yesterday morning on his way home. He really put Edward's mind at ease about everything."

"Carlisle is an amazing father," Liam agreed, bringing his sauce over to the counter to spoon over his homemade ravioli.

I nodded. "It didn't help that he was already worried about me."

"Yeah, Esme mentioned that. Are you alright? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

I smiled. "I don't mind. I just have anemia, you know, feeling weak and tired. Carlisle gave me some supplements. I'm doing just fine. But I know it bothers Edward, because it's not something he can fix, you know?"

"I get that. A man wants to look after his girl. It's perfectly logical in our caveman brains, sweetheart. It's like genes or DNA or, hell, science is not my thing, but you know what I'm getting at."

"I do. And Edward does a phenomenal job."

"He's learned from the best," Liam said, winking at me, before carrying two plates out of the kitchen. I laughed, as I took the last two plates and followed him out to the patio.

"You don't think it's too cold to eat outside?" Edward asked, as he rushed over to the take the plates from my hands.

"Oh, Eduardo, my young protégée. You haven't seen my newest amazing purchase. An outdoor heater." Liam walked over to the space heater and turned it on, and immediately we could feel the warmth.

"Nice," Edward said, smiling. "And dinner looks great, by the way."

"Smells delicious, too," Tanya said, coming out to join us on the patio. She walked over to Liam and leaned in to kiss his lips. Liam set his hand on her lower back. It was such a sweet, loving gesture. What I was seeing in front of me was pure chemistry. And Liam said he didn't know anything about science.

"Well, you take a man out of his kitchen for ten days, and he goes a little wild," Liam said, making us all laugh.

Edward pulled out my chair for me and then kissed my lips. I smiled at him. I loved his sweet little gestures, especially considering I had been missing Ang. He was such an amazing man. I loved him more every second.

"So, how was the cruise?" I asked. "I'm dying to hear every detail."

Liam laughed. "Well, Bella, the bottle opener flip flops you bought me in Arizona were put to good use. Very good use."

I giggled. "I'm glad."

"So you just sat in a lounge chair by the pool and drank beer for ten days?" Edward asked, smiling, before eating a mouthful of his pasta. "Mm. This is amazing."

Liam laughed. "It's the sauce, I swear." He pointed at me. "And for your wedding gift, dear Bella, I will give you the recipe."

I smiled. "For your secret Statue of Liberty special pasta sauce?"

Edward laughed. "What the heck?"

"I developed this sauce in New York City and I had to give it a fancy name." Liam winked at Tanya. "You know, to impress the ladies."

"Well, it's working," she said, smiling at him.

"Aw," I said, holding my hand over my heart. "You guys are so cute together."

Edward laughed. "And you, Uncle Liam, are avoiding the question."

Liam laughed. "Yeah, I had a few beers, tried out some fancy cocktails. You know, so I could comment on the bar in my article."

"Yeah, that's why," Tanya teased, smiling.

"Okay, okay. I'm not a drunk."

I smiled. "So, delicious drinks. What else?"

"Scuba diving, beautiful beaches, dancing, swimming, shopping, you name it, they had it." Liam pointed at us with his fork. "Actually, I think you two would have loved it. Maybe a good honeymoon idea?"

"We're thinking about Hawaii," Edward said. "But, maybe a good idea for spring break?" He looked at me and winked, making me laugh and shake my head. "Don't like being spoiled?" Liam asked me.

"I love being spoiled, but I don't need to be," I said, smiling over Edward. "He knows I don't want anything but him."

"Aw," Tanya said, smiling. "I think you guys are the cutest."

Edward chuckled. "She's fun to spoil. Not a hell of a lot I can do about it."

"Tanya, would you like to help me with the dessert?" I asked, getting out of my chair.

Liam started to stand. "I can get it Bella. You're company."

"I want to check on Robbie, too," I said, squeezing his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Tanya and I went back inside the apartment and I smiled when I saw Robbie curled up on Liam's afghan. A gift from Nanny, no doubt. "So, how was your reunion last night?" I asked Tanya as we walked into the kitchen.

She laughed. "Amazing. And, I have to say that the waxing was well worth the pain."

"Eek."

She laughed, harder. "I think I might have made that sound, actually."

"Waxing or with Liam," I asked, cutting into the pie.

Tanya bumped my hip with hers. "With Liam, silly."

"So, things are going well? I was worried about you with Liam having left right after you guys had that little misunderstanding."

"Oh, sweetie, don't worry about me. I'm fine. I've never been a really clingy girlfriend, so time apart isn't too rough. Liam and I talked a lot, and we more than made up for lost time last night. And this morning. And before dinner."

I laughed. "It's nice to know Edward and I aren't the only insatiable ones."

"Believe me. You're not," she said smiling, spraying the last dollop of whipped cream on the slices of pie.

Dessert was nice, and Edward and I told Liam and Tanya all about the opera. Edward and I left shortly after. I was trying so hard not to be like Esme and freak out about our Halloween party, but I couldn't help it, and I was dying to get in the kitchen and start baking.

"Wait," Liam said just as Edward and I had turned to leave. "Your souvenirs." I smiled. Edward totally got his need to buy gifts and mementos genetically. "Bella," he said, passing me a little gift bag.

"Oh, Liam. Spices," I said, smiling, pulling out little packets of ginger, cinnamon and cloves. "Thank you so much."

"They're from Grenada, the 'Spice Island.'" He smiled. "I thought of you immediately."

I gave Liam a hug and kissed his cheek. "I'm touched. I love these."

"I'm glad. And Eddie, my man with the sweet tooth," he said, passing Edward a huge box. "Thirty Tortuga Rum Cakes."

Edward started laughing. "You are the best," he said, giving Liam a one armed hug, before turning to me. "Liam brought one of these back the last time he was in, uh, Key West?"

"Yeah."

"And, anyway, I ate the whole thing. Apparently, I was supposed to share it with the family."

I giggled. Edward was priceless, and apparently had the best metabolism, ever. With all the sugar he ate, he should have been pretty chubby by now.

We said our goodbyes and the three of us headed to the elevator. "Are you going to share your cake with me?" I asked Edward, smiling.

"Um."

I giggled and Edward winked at me. "You don't have to."

"I will. I'm teasing. Did you have a good time?" he asked as we crossed the yard to the car. "It seemed like there was something on your mind during dessert."

We got to the car and Edward loaded his cakes and the kitten into the backseat. "Can you stop at the grocery store on the way home?" I asked him. "I need some more things for the party."

"Uh, yeah. Of course," he said, glancing over at me, as we drove north back to our neighbourhood, a frown pulling at his brow.

I hadn't answered his question, if there was something on my mind, on purpose. I hated to make a big deal about things, to worry Edward. But, apparently, I wasn't very good at hiding my emotions.


	292. Clingy

**A/N - Happy Thursday and Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers. As a Canadian, I look forward to today for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade...it always makes me feel Christmasy! haha! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 292 – Clingy<strong>

"It's not a big deal," I said, shrugging. "I'm just being a girl. Ignore me."

Edward hadn't bugged me for the ten minute drive to Safeway. He had reached over and squeezed my knee, leaving his hand on my leg, though. But, when we parked at the grocery store, I knew I wasn't going to get away with keeping things inside.

"Bella. I can't even begin to tell you how much what you just said is annoying."

I laughed and squeezed his hand. "Sorry."

"No, don't do that. Just tell me what's bothering you." He shrugged. "Is it that you're still missing Ang?" I shook my head. He chuckled to himself. "I'll keeping guessing, Bella, until I get it. You're too important to me to just ignore."

"The store is going to close."

"Dammit, Bella. It's eight thirty. I don't even think they close until eleven. We have time." He let out a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss my lips. "Talk to me, baby."

"Am I clingy?"

"What?"

"Clingy."

"No, I heard you. I just, who the hell said you were clingy? Tanya?" Edward reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up, adorably.

"No one said it." I reached forward and tried to fix his hair. "I asked Tanya how she did being apart from Liam for ten days." I shrugged. "She said that she's never been a clingy girlfriend, she was fine."

"Okay. And you think that because you had a hard time being away from me when you went to visit Ang in September, that makes you clingy?"

"Yes. Or, no." I sighed. "See? I'm just being stupid."

"Bella. You are loving and pure and your feelings are genuine. I love that you miss me. It makes me feel special. And a little less crazy, because I'm missing you that much, too." He stole another kiss, making me smile. "Baby, you and me are it for each other, right?"

"Yeah. Of course we are."

"That's why we miss each other so much. We're soul mates."

"So, you don't think Tanya and Liam are?" I asked him.

"No, I didn't say that. It's just that Tanya, and this is all speculation here, has had a lot more relationships than you. Different types of relationships, different levels of seriousness. She's also very social. I know from what she says in Chem, that she usually has plans and just overall has a full schedule.

"So, while Liam`s away, she's probably not thinking about him, every second. Plus, their relationship is in the early phases, still. We are engaged, Bella. You are all I ever think about. And if that makes me clingy, than I'm clingy."

I nodded. "So, we're both clingy?"

He laughed and I smiled. "Maybe. But, baby, you have a great little group of friends, both here and in Forks. You have girl's nights and go shopping and paint nails and all that stuff without me. You sent me to the gym this afternoon, and then called Ang. You are independent, too."

He took both of my hands in his and squeezed them. "You don't need me around, you want me around, and Bella, that is an amazing feeling. You make me feel wanted and loved and I adore you. Every single facet of your personality. You are an incredible woman. And I am so damn lucky to call you mine."

"Thank you," I said, smiling at this amazing man that was all mine.

"You're welcome." He smiled as I leaned in for a kiss this time. "Anything else on that sexy mind, right now? I feel like I'm on a role."

I laughed. "Just the party."

He chuckled. "I think I'm just going to have to come to terms with the fact that I'm marrying a woman with my mom's scariest attribute. Extreme party planning obsession. EPPO as my brothers and I like to call it."

I giggled. "I love you so much."

"I know you do. And that just makes me love you even more."

"Does your mom hate that you all tease her?" I asked Edward as we walked inside the store, Edward holding Robbie's carrier in one hand and my hand in the other.

Edward laughed. "Nah, she's awesome. She laughs with us, but then punishes us by making us do more work." He smiled. "She's an evil genius."

"Aw. That's sweet. I love you Cullens."

"We love you more. It's the Cullen way," he said, making me laugh. "You know, to overachieve." I laughed and shoved Edward's arm. He was so crazy.

Edward grabbed a cart and, like always, followed me around the store. "What are we baking tonight?"

I giggled. "We?"

"Yes, we. I promised I was going to help you. And, Miss Swan, I never break a promise."

I smiled. "I love you, handsome."

"I love you, too."

"Good, so I want to pick up lots of chips and dips, because, you know, college kids." Edward laughed, and led us to the snack aisle. We loaded up the cart with all kinds of tortilla chips, salsas and crackers before headed to the baking aisle. "And I want to make pumpkin fudge. Oh, we could cut it into little pieces and stick those fancy party toothpicks in the top."

Edward smiled as he watched me load up the cart. "You're EPPO is really rather adorable, you know."

I giggled. "Oh, really?"

"Mm. It's actually kind of hot." He winked at me. "I think I'm going to be getting a little clingy with you tonight."

I laughed. "A lot clingy?"

"Yep."

"Thank you for being so cool. You know about the clingy thing."

"Bella, you don't need to thank me. I get it, honey. I do. But, I like our relationship the way it is. We don't need to compare it to anyone else's."

"I know." I turned around and saw some cute Halloween cupcake papers. "Oh, cupcakes."

Edward laughed. "We're going to pull an all-nighter, huh?"

"Yeah. I think we might."

We got home with our kitten and our groceries just after nine. I let Edward unpack everything, and I ran to the bathroom to wash my face and pull my hair back into a ponytail. I changed into a white tank and a pair of grey yoga pants so I was comfy, before heading back to the kitchen.

"Wow," Edward said, walking up to me with a sexy smile on his face. He ran his palms up and down my arms, letting his eye move over my face and chest. My skin tingled from both his touch and his gaze. "You look so beautiful."

"In this old thing?" I teased, making him smile.

"Yeah." His voice was nearly a whisper. He leaned in to press a kiss to my shoulder. He hummed and continued a path in towards my neck.

"Uh, Edward. Baby. Mm. We have lots of work to do."

"Mm hmm."

I set my hands on his stomach and pushed him back. "No," I scolded, as is he were a puppy.

He laughed, and ran his fingers over my cheek. "You look so pretty without your makeup."

"Do you think I wear too much?"

Edward laughed. "No. That's not what I was getting at. I meant that you look gorgeous all the time; in your make up when we go out. But, when we're home, I get to see the real beauty. It's a perk of going to sleep with you, and waking up with you."

I laughed. "Except that I drool and snore, though, right?"

Edward stepped close and kissed me, again. "You're perfect, my dear."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his chest. "Thank you. So are you. Now, let's get you an apron. I'm putting you to work."


	293. Old Fashioned Way

**A/N - It. Is. Friday! Yay! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 293 – Old Fashioned Way<strong>

"Do we put the icing on now?" Edward asked from his spot on the counter, while I popped the last batch of chocolate and orange tinted vanilla cupcakes out of the pan.

"Nope. Too hot. We'll do it in the morning."

"Damn right we will."

I laughed and smacked his leg. "Come on. Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted."

It was almost one in the morning, but we had pumpkin fudge, pretty marble cupcakes, from scratch, by the way, and fifty mini pumpkin cheesecakes. I figured we had enough. Tomorrow, we'd cut up some cheese, put out the salsa and chips, and decorate.

We really did have a lot to do, yet, but we had about ten hours from the end of Edward's lab, until our party started at eight on Friday night. We could definitely pull it off.

Edward shut out the lights and carried me to our bed. "So, did I help or hinder you in the kitchen?" He chuckled as he pulled his shirt off. "I did ask a lot of questions."

I smiled as he took off his jeans. "You are never a hindrance. I love showing you how to make stuff. Plus, you look pretty hot in an apron."

"That turns you on, huh?" he asked, shutting out our bedroom light and climbing into bed with me.

"It actually does," I said, snuggling up to his warm body.

Edward smiled at me. "I want you, but I can't keep my eyes open."

I giggled. "I'm not offended. You weren't getting any tonight, anyway."

Edward laughed and laughed and kept laughing so hard and he couldn't seem to stop. He was gasping for air and had tears rolling down his cheek. I couldn't get the smile off of my face. I loved that I had caught him off guard.

"God, Bella. I love you," he said, still laughing a little.

"I love you, too." I reached up to wipe the tears off of his cheeks.

"But, now I'm awake. Wide awake."

I giggled. "Oh, are you, big boy?" I asked, running my hand over his chest and shoulder.

He hummed and kissed my lips, softly at first, but then working us up to an incredible French kiss. I knew what he was up to. He was trying to get some action, and he knew just how to get it.

I pulled back, smiling. "I know your games, Edward," I said, laughing with him.

He started caressing my back and hip. "I don't have games," he said, before kissing me, again. "I just love you, and happen to think you are the sexiest, most desirable woman that ever graced this planet."

I giggled. "Sweet talking is one of your games. And of course the kiss me stupid move you just pulled."

Edward mock gasped. "That was not a move. You're just irresistible. So, technically, it's all your fault."

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. "Do you want me to, um, you know…" I reached down between us to caress Edward's really, really hard body.

He jerked back a little and groaned. "Shit, baby. Your hands."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Mm. That's a yes to fooling around, but this is not one sided."

He slid his hand between my legs and wriggled his fingers. "Uh, Edward."

He chuckled and rolled over on top of me. "Why don't we do this the old fashioned way?"

"The fast way?" I asked, smiling at him. "Or, like real sex?"

"How about we leave the underwear on. You have to be up for school in less than five hours." He kissed my lips. "This will be just a lot of rubbing together, quick gratification. To last us until the morning."

I giggled. "Okay. But, I'm not wearing panties. Just yoga pants."

"I knew I didn't see lines." He circled his hips over me and I threw my head back and groaned. "Mm. You like this, huh?"

"Yeah." I opened my eyes. "So, you admit you were checking out my bum?"

"I admit it."

I giggled. "I can't believe you behaved yourself in the kitchen for so long. You know, if you were having sexy thoughts."

Edward laughed, before pushing his hips harder against me. "I'm always having sexy thought about you. But, I'm learning to multitask." He leaned in and bit my shoulder, before burying his face between my breasts. "You're so hot."

I giggled, hanging onto Edward's shoulders. "You're sexy, too."

"Well that, but I mean temperature wise. Your body is on fire."

"I guess," I laughed, scratching his back. "It's called friction."

Edward laughing into the crook of my neck. "I love you so much, Bella."

"Mm. I love you, too."

**Friday, October 29**

I woke up to the alarm at the hellish time of six AM. Edward was still lying on top of me, and I was absolutely sweltering. He was so warm. I gently pushed his shoulders and he rolled off of me.

He grumbled and opened his eyes. "Hey," he said, his voice scratchy. "Is it six already?"

I smiled. "It is. I'm going to go have a shower."

Edward smiled back at me. "I love you, baby girl."

"Aw," I said. I rolled over to him and stole a quick kiss. "I love you, too." I ran my hand over his bare chest before getting out of bed. "Come and join me. You know, unless you're not interested in your warm, wet, turned on fiancée?"

Edward stretched and then stood up. "I'm up." He wrapped me in his arms and gave me a tight hug. "Mm. Let's just cancel the party, dress up in our costumes and have some crazy pirate sex."

I laughed as I took his hand and pulled him towards the shower. "No pirate sex until tonight."

He laughed, pulling off his underwear. "Fine."

He walked over to the toilet and I screamed. "Eek. Don't pee, yet."

He chuckled, looking highly amused by my timidness. "But I have to go."

"Wait until I turn the shower on."

"'kay. Hurry."

I bit my lip and hopped into the shower, turning the water on, quickly. Edward pulled the curtain back and wrapped me in his arms. He kissed my lips. "You're blushing, Bella."

"Well."

He squeezed me tighter. "I wasn't trying to embarrass you. I'm sorry. I'm completely comfortable around you. I didn't think." He kissed the top of my head. "Do you forgive me?"

I peeked up at his face, resting my chin on his chest, a smile pulling at my lips. "Of course. You know what might make me feel better?"

"Shower sex?" he asked. "Because that would sure make me feel better."

I laughed. "I was going to suggest that you wash my hair, but okay. We'll go with yours."

He smiled. "You sure?"

"Definitely."

Edward kissed my lips and squeezed my bum. "I'll go get a condom."

I stepped under the hot stream and water and shut my eyes. I was still so tired and I knew we wouldn't be getting much sleep this whole weekend. We had plans for the next three nights. I was going to be sneaking a lot of afternoon naps.

"Wow. You look, just wow."

I giggled as I opened my eyes. "Nothing you haven't seen before."

Edward laughed. "I'll never get enough." He ran his fingertips up and down my sides. "You are just perfect, my love."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes. "Lift me up."

Edward lifted me, cradling my bum in his hands and letting my legs rest on his forearms. My back was pressed against the wall of the shower. Edward leaned in and kissed my breasts. "Uh, baby," I breathed.

Edward brought his lips to mine. "I love you, baby," he mumbled and he slid inside of me. His eyes were shut and his jaw was tight, and I knew that holding me up must have been a lot of work, but my goodness was it worth it.

He set me down and held my shoulders to keep me from falling. I smiled up at his face and he winked at me. "So, how about I shampoo your hair, now?"


	294. Lucky Guy

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 294 – Lucky Guy<strong>

"I'm so lucky," Edward said, as we drove to the college.

I smiled. "Why's that?"

"I have you."

"Aw. What did I do?"

"Okay, first, shower sex." He smiled at me and I giggled.

"Yeah, that was fabulous."

"Mm hmm. And, Bella, you made me pumpkin pancakes again this morning. And you put whipped cream and chocolate chips on top."

"Hey, I am pretty fantastic, aren't I?"

Edward laughed. "God, yes. And then to top it all off, you're wearing a hot as hell, fuzzy little black sweater and your boobs look phenomenal."

I laughed. "I thought you were a leg man?"

"You want me to talk about those skinny jeans? Because, sugar, your legs go on for miles and your ass, rrr…"

I giggled. "Did you just growl?"

"Oh, yeah. I want to bite that sexy little ass."

I smacked his arm. "Smarten up. Don't get kinky on the way to class."

"Mm. Dirty Teacher Bella is coming out to play."

I giggled and shook my head. "Stop it. You're still doing it."

He laughed. "I can't help it. I have a hot fiancée. And I appreciate that. I appreciate you. A lot."

"I'm the lucky one, then."

Class was boring, but I was excited it was finished. I ran to the library and flopped in my usual chair to read. Edward still had half of his Chemistry lab with Tanya, so I had to wait.

More Frankenstein. Maybe I would stay awake reading it in public, instead of in my soft, comfy bed.

But, I was wrong.

I started falling asleep and then would jerk awake. My face turned bright red when I noticed someone sitting in the chair beside me. It wasn't just someone. It was a guy. A good looking guy, too. He looked about two or three years older than me. Blonde hair, light eyes, dimples. And he was looking right at me.

"Good morning," he said, chuckling. I bit my lip. I was so embarrassed. "I'm Beatty. I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Um. Yeah. No. I'm sorry. I guess I just dozed off." I shrugged and laughed at myself. "I'm having so much trouble getting through this book."

"I remember that course," he said, nodding towards the novel in my hands. "English 263?"

"Yeah. Um, are you an English major?"

"I am. I'm actually a Grad student. Working on my Master's degree. It's a great program. I've enjoyed it so far."

"Oh, wow. That's impressive."

He laughed. "Nah. I just don't want to get a real job. What are your plans, um…I didn't catch your name."

"Bella," I said. "Um, I'm going into education. I want to teach."

"Very admirable career path."

"Thanks," I said. "I'm excited, but I'm nervous, too."

"I think you can do it," Beatty said, smiling at me.

"You don't even know me."

He laughed. "You seem dedicated, not giving up on the book, even though it bores you to death. You seem like a sweet girl. You'll be a great teacher. Elementary?"

I smiled. "That's the plan."

"Here is Seattle? My mom is a teacher. Maybe I can hook you up with a job." He laughed. "At least an interview."

"Thanks," I said, knowing that was all talk. "Um, but, yeah. I'll try to teach in Seattle, maybe the first couple years. My fiancé is studying to be a pharmacist, so I'll be finished my degree a few years before he is. I'll need something to keep me busy until we move back to his home town."

"Lucky guy. That's nice you're waiting for him."

I smiled. Edward had just said how lucky he was this morning. I saw it the other way around. That I was the lucky one. "Not really waiting," I said. "He'll be my husband by then, so we'll just be living our life here for a while."

"Like I said, lucky guy."

"So, um, how are you finding the grad program?" I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable with the way the topic had shifted.

"Great. It's going well. Actually, I'll be teaching a couple of lessons for a Children's Lit class next month. Marking some papers. That kind of thing. It's a requirement for my degree."

"Oh, I'm in that class," I said. "With Jason?"

"That's the one. He's my supervisor."

"Uh, oh. So, you'll be grading my paper, huh?"

"I'll go easy on you."

"Hey, babe." I looked up and smiled when I saw Edward. His eyes were flicking back and forth between Beatty and I, and I could tell he was trying to assess the situation, see if I needed him.

See if he needed to be jealous. I really hoped he wasn't though. I hoped we were done were that phase of our relationship. It made sense to me in the beginning. But, now we were so committed to one another, jealousy seemed petty, almost.

I reached out for his hand and pulled him closer to me. "Edward, this is Beatty. He's an English grad student. Beatty, this is my fiancé."

Edward reached out his hand and Beatty shook it. "Nice to meet you," Edward said, smiling. It was a polite smile, but not his amazing happy smile. But I couldn't blame him. Edward didn't know this guy. I didn't ether, really. But he seemed nice.

"Likewise."

"Uh, are you ready to go?" Edward asked, picking up my backpack.

I tried not to laugh, as he was clearly not asking me if I was ready to go. We were going. But, despite my best efforts, a giggle slipped out. Both men looked at me and I smiled. "I am. This book is torture."

"Hang in there," Beatty said, smiling. "Nice meeting you, Bella. I'll see you in class in a couple weeks."

"Yeah. Um, I'll see you around." I don't know why I felt a little tongue tied, but I was assuming it was because Edward was watching me. "Bye."

"You okay?" Edward asked as we walked through the library, carrying my backpack for me.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said, quickly ducking into the ladies room we'd just passed.

I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. My cheeks were pink and I felt weird. I felt like I shouldn't have been blushing around another man. Like that was cheating on Edward, or something, as stupid as that sounded.

I didn't even like the guy, Beatty. Well, he was nice, funny and we had lots to talk about, but I didn't like him like that. I didn't like him like I liked Edward. I felt like he might be a really good friend, but not if it bothered Edward.

I splashed some cold water on my face and patted it dry. I was embarrassed to face Edward after this. I was scared he'd think I liked someone else. I was afraid he would be hurt.

I wanted to call Ang or Heidi or Vanessa or Rose. I needed one of my best friends to tell me that I wasn't a bad person. But my cell phone was in my backpack and Edward had it. I needed someone to hold my hand when I walked out of this room. But I was alone.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to face Edward.


	295. Another First

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I love that you all understand Bella! You're awesome! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 295 – Another First<strong>

Edward was leaning against the wall, right outside the bathroom door. He smiled at me when I walked out, as if nothing was weird, nothing was going on. "Hey, gorgeous. Are you alright?"

I nodded, and took his hand, leading him towards the parking lot.

"Sweetheart, what's bothering you? Is it that guy? You know you can talk to anyone you want, right? Guys, included. I have friends that are girls, here. I'm not jealous. I love you. I trust you."

I smiled up at his face. "I know."

"So, what's bothering you?"

"I'm embarrassed that I blushed." I shrugged, and it sounded so stupid when I expressed my concern out loud. "Like I don't want you to think I liked him. You know, because I always blush for you."

"Do you?" he asked, still smiling sweetly at me. "Like him, I mean?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then, there's nothing to worry about."

Edward opened my car door and I got in. He got in his side and turned to face me. He reached over and took my hand in both of his, giving it a light squeeze.

"Honey, I'm not trying to make light of your feelings. I just don't want you to worry, whenever you're talking to an attractive guy, that I'm going to assume you like them, okay?"

I smiled. "Attractive?"

Edward chuckled with me. "Yeah. What? You don't think this guy, what was it, Beatty, was attractive?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"That's a yes," Edward said, winking at me. I felt my cheeks heat up, again, and I dropped my head. "Bella, baby. Come on. Don't do that. Don't be so embarrassed. He's a good looking guy."

"Okay. Do we have to keep talking about him?"

"No, I'm just trying to figure out what's going on in your head. You seem upset."

I let out a deep breath. "I fell asleep in the library reading that stupid book and when I woke up, he was sitting right beside me and he just started talking to me. I was a little caught off guard, and honestly, I'm not used to random guys just approaching me. It's weird. And I guess I was nervous and he kept saying how lucky you are."

Edward leaned over and brushed the softest kiss over my lips. "I am."

"I'm not that great."

"Oh, Bella." He kissed me, again. "You are so great." He winked at me. "Even Beatty thinks so."

I smacked his shoulder and he laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But, my dear, sweet fiancée, you blush when everyone talks to you. I didn't even bat an eye when I saw your pink cheeks."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's sweet. You're shy and innocent and…" He leaned in to kiss my lips. "Oh, so sexy."

"Why didn't you tell me? That's embarrassing." I asked, smiling at Edward's face.

"It shouldn't be. You're beautiful." He stole another quick kiss. "Now, we have one stop to make, before we go home. You still up for the party?"

I smiled. "Of course I'm up for it. Where are we going?"

"The grocery store." He started the car and backed out of the lot.

"Weren't we just there last night?"

"Yep."

"Not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"I love you," I said. "And, I'm sorry for acting crazy."

"Aw, sweetie, don't apologize. I get it." He glanced over at me and smiled. "Might I remind you of Gianna?"

I laughed. "We're a nutty couple, huh?"

"We are. Which is why we're perfect for each other."

"Yay."

Edward laughed as he parked at Safeway. "Come on." He took my hand and we walked together inside.

"Pumpkins," I said. I was so excited. "Are we going to carve one?"

"I was thinking that might be fun. Our very first jack-o-lantern."

"Aw. I love that we're still having firsts," I said, rubbing Edward's back.

He smiled. "I know. We've had some amazing ones so far." Edward snuck a quick kiss.

"Eww. Those people are kissing." Edward and I looked up and I laughed. There were two little boys standing on the other side of the pumpkin bin, about eight or nine years old.

Edward chuckled. "There is nothing 'eww' about it," he said to the kids. "You boys are going to be kissing girls in no time."

"We are not. Girls are gross."

"Yeah, I said that, too."

"Did not," the kid said, frowning. "Come on. Let's go to the candy aisle." The boys ran off and Edward chuckled.

"Did you think girls were gross?"

"Never," he said, laughing. "I have no idea what's wrong with those kids."

I smiled. "You're so cute."

"I know. So, do you want a huge pumpkin, a tall, skinny one, a fat one, a baby one, a white one, an orange one? The choice is yours."

"Hmm. A fat, orange one."

Edward laughed. "More guts to clean out," he warned.

I laughed with him. "I thought that was going to be your job."

He winked at me. "I'll do the dirty work."

"That's got to be a good thirty pounds," Edward said, setting the pumpkin on the dining room table. "You have good taste, though. It's nice."

I smiled. "It will make the perfect centerpiece for the party."

"So you want to go with the old fashioned look, the triangle eyes, zigzag teeth, or do you want to do one of those fancy designs, like skulls or spiders."

"Um, old fashioned, I think. Is that what you want to do? I mean it's our first pumpkin."

Edward wrapped me in a hug and kissed the top of my head. "I think that's a great idea."

I hugged him back and just basked in the moment, burying my face into his warm chest. I loved this man so much. He put up with my silliness, my insecurities, my self-doubt. He was so incredible to me.

"You okay?"

"Mm hmm."

He chuckled. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"What did library guy mean when he said he'd see you in a couple weeks?"

"Oh, apparently he's the teacher's assistant for my Children's Literature class. He's going to be teaching and marking an assignment, I guess." I shrugged. "It's part of his degree requirements."

"Oh, yeah. That's cool."

"He also said he'd get me a teaching job interview."

Edward raised his eyebrow. "Really?" His jealous side was starting to make an appearance. And honestly, it was pretty cute, especially now that we'd talked through my insecurities and embarrassment.

"His mom's a teacher."

"Jesus. Was he giving you his whole life story?" I couldn't hold back the giggles and it didn't take long for Edward to start laughing with me. He kissed my forehead. "Okay. Sorry. I'm not jealous."

"I know you're not." I stood on my toes and kissed his chin. "But, it's okay if you are."

"Just a little," he said, smiling at me.

"Well, I think it's kind of sexy."

"Mm." He lifted me up and sat me on the dining room table beside the pumpkin. "Want to show me?"


	296. Pumpkins and Pictures

**A/N - Happy Monday! Computer problems this morning! Argh! But, everything is fixed, so here we are! Check the Facebook page for pictures of my vision of Beatty, and Edward and Bella's first Jack-o-Lantern. Also, this is Friday, October 29 in the story. I put the date in the middle of a precious chapter. Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 296 – Pumpkins and Pictures<strong>

"Pumpkin snuggles?" I asked, making Edward laugh, as he moved the dining room chair out of the way, so he could stand closer to me.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and used my feet to pull him close. Edward grabbed the bottom of my sweater and pulled it up over my boobs. "You don't need a shirt for pumpkin snuggles, do you?" he asked.

I giggled. "This is my first time making out beside a pumpkin. But, I'd guess no."

I hummed as Edward leaned in to trace the tip of his tongue over the swells of my breasts. "Halloween is turning out to be a very sexy little holiday, isn't it?" he asked pulling my sweater up over my head and off of my arms.

I smiled. "It is. I think it just might be my…oh, Edward." He squeezed my boobs and then ran his thumb nails over my nipples.

"You like that, sexy girl?"

"Mm." I set my hands on Edward's cheeks and pulled his face in for a kiss. "I love you, handsome."

He smiled against my lips. "I love you, too. You want to carve the pumpkin?"

I laughed. "Now?"

"Yeah."

"But, we were going to, well, you know? Weren't we? And I'm supposed to show you how sexy you are when you're just a tiny bit jealous."

Edward laughed. "I believe you." He kissed me, again. "And we have all day for sex. But, we have a pumpkin to carve and a party to set up for. And, we need to get our costumes on."

I rubbed his chest, loving how his recent visits to the gym had been making his body even more toned and cut and hard and, mmm, delicious. "Since when were you the responsible one around here?"

He chuckled. "Apparently, since now."

I pulled his shirt up and kissed his chest. "But, I want you."

"Mm, baby. I want you, too, but if we start now, we're not going to stop." Edward reached behind me and unclasped my bra, before pulling it off my arms.

"Why are you undressing me, then?" I asked, a smirk tugging at my lips.

"Um, because I want to look at your sexy little body while we carve the pumpkin." He winked at me, obviously impressed that he'd come up with an explanation that he thought was believable.

I laughed and he smiled. "Oh, here." He pulled his shirt off. "Now we match."

"Yeah, that's not the same thing," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Are you pissed at me?" he asked, laughing, rubbing my sides and back.

"No. I've just never heard of topless pumpkin carving, that's all."

Edward smiled. "We'll take pictures."

"Mm hmm. Of course we will."

He laughed and lifted me off the table by holding my bum cheeks. "You know I just don't want you to get pumpkin guts on your pretty sweater."

I held Edward's shoulders and hopped down. "You're getting pretty good at this, aren't you," I asked.

"What's that?"

"Coming up with excuses to look at my boobs."

He laughed. "Well, they're so pretty." He ran his fingertips between them. "I can't be held responsible."

"Fine, you can look. Now, go get a knife. Let's carve this pumpkin, so I can put a shirt back on. I'm cold."

He smiled. "I can tell."

I gasped and reached out to smack his chest, but he dodged the hit, laughed and then kept running into the kitchen. He was too fast for his own good.

I smiled to myself. I was really happy with the way this morning had turned out. Edward let me explain my feelings, he shared his own and we didn't judge each other, we didn't get upset. We really handled the whole 'library guy' incident quite well, I figured.

And, now we were just being us. Horny, crazy and silly. We had an amazing weekend ahead of us, too. Our party tonight, and then home for the weekend for Esme's party and trick or treating with little Alice. Plus, three straight day with no schoolwork, either. I was excited.

I saw a flash and turned quickly to see Edward with my camera in one hand and a knife in the other. I laughed. "You know, you kind of look like a deranged serial killer."

Edward laughed with me. "I was looking for sexy fiancé, but I suppose serial killer will work. It is Halloween weekend, right?"

I kissed his chest. "I love you and I was teasing."

"I love you and I know you were teasing. And, I love that you do it." He smiled. "You're so damn feisty, and it's so freaking hot, baby girl." He sat down in the chair and I sat on his lap. He kissed the back of my shoulder. "I'm glad you're not feeling so shy."

"Like in the library? Yeah, I know. I guess we all get our moments of wackiness, right?"

"You can feel however you like. I just love seeing that smile on your face and that fire in your eyes. You're beautiful."

I leaned my head back on his shoulder and turned my head to kiss his jaw. "Thank you."

He set his palms on my stomach and softly caressed my skin with his thumbs. "You're welcome."

I picked up the camera from the table and held it out so I could take a picture of us together. I felt really close to Edward in that moment. Very loved. And I wanted to remember it, always.

I set the camera down and grabbed a pen from the table. "You know, our kids will never get to see half of our albums. We're always naked, or half naked."

Edward laughed. "Or in our underwear, or sweaty from sex." He kissed the middle of my back. "We're going to have to start taking a future Cullen kid's safe version of all our memories."

"Aw."

"Like, when the pumpkin is carved, we'll put on shirts and pose with it, so we can show the kids their mommy and daddy's first jack-o-lantern."

"You're going to make me cry."

He laughed, again. "Sorry. No tears today. We're having a party, tonight. Costumes, food, music, fun, dancing, and then, when everyone leaves, crazy pirate sex. Sound about right to you?"

"Sounds perfect, baby." I sat up and took the lid off the pen. "So, what kind of eyes?"

Edward sat up straighter, pressing his chest to my back. "What if we did half circles, instead of triangles?"

"Okay," I said, sketching them on the pumpkin. "Like that?"

"Perfect."

"You sure you don't want to draw this?" I asked.

"I'm sure. You know I can't draw. To save my life."

I giggled. "I know."

We ended up with a huge zigzagged mouth, a little triangle nose and pretty eyebrows over the eyes. "I love it," Edward said. "Pass me the knife, Igor."

I laughed. "Here you go, master," I said, winking at Edward over my shoulder.

Edward covered my hand with his and we pushed the knife into the pumpkin. We started sawing out our design, very slowly, so we didn't slip.

"Is it wrong that I'm getting turned on by this?" he whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "I think it might because I'm moving on your lap as we cut through the pumpkin." I shrugged. "That and I'm topless."

Edward laughed with me. "Well, regardless of the reason, I'm having a lot of fun."

I giggled, turned my head to kiss his nose. "Me, too."


	297. Pre-Party

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 297 – Pre-Party<strong>

"It looks incredible, Edward," I said, standing in the middle of the living room.

After a quick lunch, we'd gotten to work decorating the apartment for the party. We twisted and hung orange and black streamers, Edward hung bats from the ceiling, I'd covered the table with table clothes and set out all the desserts and snacks. Our sexy candelabra was set up and our pumpkin was the centerpiece.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I think we rock, baby girl."

I giggled. "I know. But, the only thing we're missing is a candle for our pumpkin."

"Shit."

I giggled. "I can run to the store," I said.

"No, I'll go," Edward said, kissing my cheek. "Should I pick up a pizza? I'm starving, again."

"Okay. I'll order it so it's ready when you get there," I said, tipping my head back to look up at Edward's face.

He smiled and leaned over to give me an upside down kiss. "Thank you."

"I'm excited."

"Me, too," he said. "And, look at the time. It's only four o'clock."

I giggled. "What are you suggesting?"

"You know what I'm thinking."

"Pre-party pirate sex?"

He laughed. "I love that you're just dirty as me."

"Oh, hardly," I said, turning in his arms so I could look into his pretty green eyes. "I barely keep up to your dirtiness."

Edward raised his eyebrow. "Says the girl that was begging me to have sex with her on the dining room table."

I covered my eyes and laughed. I peeked over my hand and Edward was smiling at me, his eyes brimming with mischief, looking as sexy as ever. "Fine. We're both dirty."

He laughed and kissed me hard. "I love you. I'll be right back with candles, a lighter and a pizza."

"Mm. Sounds romantic."

"Oh, it's going to end that way."

I giggled. "You're perfect. Go." I shoved his chest. "I love you."

"I'm gone."

Edward grabbed his coat and his keys, blew me a kiss and headed out the door. I smiled after him. He really was amazing. I called in an order for a BBQ chicken pizza and then sat down with Robbie on the futon.

I turned on the camera, scrolling through the photos we'd taken this afternoon. I loved our topless photos with our pumpkin. I laughed when I flipped to the next picture. We were both dressed, but smiling just as wide, and Edward was holding up the jack-o-lantern.

"For the kids," I whispered, smiling. I closed my eyes and dropped my head on the back of the futon. I had no idea when it had happened, but I really could see babies in mine and Edward's future.

I looked over at Robbie, who was happily batting a crinkly toy with his mini kitten paws. "Well, baby, are you ready for this party? Do you think we have enough food?" I got up and walked over to the table. "Chex mix."

I ran to the kitchen and started whipping up a batch. I had never hosted a big party and I had no idea how much people were going to eat. There was a knock on the door and I frowned. We weren't expecting anyone for a few hours.

I ran over and peeked out of the door. "Liam. Tanya. Come in. You know the party doesn't start until eight, right?" I asked, making them laugh.

"Yeah, we know. We thought we'd come over and help you set up," Tanya said, smiling sweetly at me.

"But, it looks like you beat us to it," Liam finished for her.

"Yeah, we're on a roll," I said. "I'm just making up some of my famous chocolate Chex mix."

"I'm going to go put our costumes in the guest room," Liam said, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "The place looks great, sweetheart."

"Thanks. Oh, go and check out our pumpkin," I said, smiling. I was obviously just a little proud of it. I thought it turned out well. "And, don't eat anything."

"Dammit."

I laughed. Liam and Edward were so much alike.

Tanya looped her arm through mine and walked with me back to the kitchen. She sighed and leaned against the counter. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I put my foot in mouth last night?" she asked, shrugging. "Edward looked worried about you and I noticed you seemed like you were trapped inside your head. I'm scared I said something stupid." She let out a deep breath. "I don't have very many girlfriends, Bella, and I don't want to lose you over something stupid."

I smiled. I truly appreciated her coming to me about her concern. She was a better friend than I was. When she had told me that she wasn't a clingy girlfriend, she was talking about herself, not implying something about me. And I had been upset until Edward got me to open up.

I kept my concerns inside. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Even this morning in the library. I was really going to have to start working on my communication skills. I always got after Edward for not talking to me, not opening up, but I wasn't much better at it.

I walked over to her and pulled her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry," I said. "I was just being insecure. It had nothing to do with you, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Can I tell you something, though?"

"Of course." Tanya's face lit up and she seemed so happy that everything was back to normal with us.

"This morning at the library, this grad student came to sit beside me."

"Was he cute?" Tanya asked, smiling. I nodded and she laughed. "Like where the hell were all these guys when we were single, right?" she asked. "The same thing happened to me last week. I was buying frozen dinners, of all things, and this hot ass guy with tattoos and low slung jeans 'accidently' bumps into me." She giggled. "Guys have such horrible timing."

"The guy in the library is going to be the TA in my English class," I said.

"Ah, so he's going to be around, huh? Is Edward jealous?"

"Maybe just a little. He trusts me."

Liam walked into the kitchen and he was chewing. I raised my eyebrows and he laughed. "Sorry. One piece of fudge. That was it. I promise."

I laughed. "I'm watching you, Masen."

"I'll be good," he said, wrapping his arms around Tanya. "And your baking is phenomenal, sweetie."

I smiled. "Thanks. Edward helped. We were up until one in the morning last night."

"Nice work. Where is my nephew?"

"Oh, he just went to get a candle for the pumpkin and a pizza."

"Shit. Are we interrupting?"

"Oh, no. Of course not." They were totally interrupting and now I wasn't going to get my pre-party sex, but I was happy to have family and friends here with me.

I heard the front door and smiled. "Baby, I'm home. Great pizza choice, too, by the way," he said, walking into the kitchen.

"What kind?" Liam asked.

Edward laughed and gave his uncle a half hug. "Hey, man. The party doesn't start until eight, you know?"

Tanya laughed. "Bella said the same thing."

"Yeah, we've definitely got the married couple thing going for us, huh?" Edward said, passing the pizza to his uncle. "Want to take that to the living room? We'll bring plates."

"Sure thing," Liam said, winking at us over his shoulder.

The minute Tanya and Liam left the room, Edward had me in his arms, his lips pressed to mine. "What the hell, baby?" He was whiny and pouting and he looked so cute.

I giggled. "They came early to help." I kissed him, again and he smiled. "Be nice."

He groaned. "I'll try. But, even if we have to do it in the closet, we're getting our pirate sex."


	298. No Luck

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I love hearing from you! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 298 – No Luck<strong>

"Great pizza, guys," Liam said, leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms above his head, after eating his third slice. "God, I need a nap."

Tanya laughed and pinched his thigh. "You're not old. Stop acting like it."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her over and over again on the face. "I feel old."

"Mm. You're just tired from this afternoon," Tanya said, giggling.

Edward leaned in to whisper in my ear. "At least they got to have pre-party sex."

I giggled and turned my head to kiss his lips. "You're going to get yours, too. Don't worry about it."

"Ooh."

I laughed harder and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. "I love you, so much."

"Cuteness," Tanya yelled out, smiling at us.

"Get a room," Liam teased.

"Okay," Edward said. "Great idea." He stood up and scooped me up in his arms, heading towards our bedroom. I couldn't stop laughing with Liam and Tanya, but Edward was dead serious. I could see it in his eyes.

"Edward, get the hell back here," Liam said, chuckling.

Edward stopped walking, kissed my lips and winked at me, before turning around and walking us back over to the couch and the movie we were watching. Liam had brought over his whole collection of horror movies, to add 'atmosphere' to the party, and we had gotten a head start already.

"I was just doing what I was told," Edward said, laughing, as he sat us back down on the couch, with me on his lap.

"Such a good boy," I said, before kissing his lips.

"So, you're taking Tanya burlesque dancing next week, huh?" Liam asked me.

I giggled. "I'm not taking her. She's following me."

Tanya laughed. "That's actually true. Well, Dallas is taking me, we're both following Bella, and Cat is close to being dragged."

"Do you think she's going to be able to handle it? Cat, I mean?" I asked Dallas.

"Oh, yeah. It's you I worry about."

"I can handle it. I've seen the show and it was hot." I smiled at Edward. "I sort of loved it more than Edward."

"True." Edward smiled and rubbed my back. "She'll be amazing," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Okay, enough sex talk for this old man," Liam said. "We'd better get dressed, huh? In case people show up early."

"It's not sex," Tanya said, standing up and taking Liam's hand, tugging him to the guest room.

"It will probably lead to it, though," I heard Liam say before he closed the guest room door.

Edward chuckled and tugged the neck of my sweater down to kiss my chest. "We're alone."

"Finally," I said, straddling his legs, and circling my hips.

"Ah." Edward dropped his head back and I giggled. "That's the stuff."

I giggled. He acted like he was deprived. I was fairly certain that Edward and I had an above average sex life. I leaned in and started kissing his neck, up to his chin, then back down over his Adam's apple, along his collar bones and then on to his sexy broad shoulders.

"God, baby. That feels so good."

I hummed against his chest. I was enjoying this as much as he was, I was sure. I started using my hands, rubbing them all over his chest, up and down his arms. I just wanted to feel close to him.

"Hey, do you guys have –" I looked up when I heard Liam's voice. "Shit, sorry. Q-tips. Tanya needs Q-tips for her makeup."

"Bathroom," I said, climbing off of Edward's lap. "I'll get you some." I kissed Edward's lips, before leading Liam to the bathroom. I knew my face was red, having just been caught in such a compromising position.

"Bella," Liam started.

"No, it's okay. Honestly," I said. "We shouldn't have been doing that." I passed him the box of Q-tips.

"Honey, you're young, you're in your own place. Go wild." He laughed, before turning to head out of the bathroom, just as Edward walked in the room. Liam squeezed Edward's shoulder as he left.

Edward kissed my lips before pulling his shirt over his head. "No luck, tonight, huh?" he asked, smiling. "We'll go back to the original plan of after party sex."

I laughed. "God, I love you, Mr. Cullen."

He chuckled and reached up to tuck my hair behind my ear. "I love you, my sweet girl." He kissed my lips softly. "But, was that a yes to the after party sex?"

I slapped his bum and he laughed. "Make me a deal."

"Okay."

"You just relax and enjoy the party, tonight, and I'll make sure you get your pirate sex. Okay? Do we have a deal?"

"We do. Thank you." He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me hard. "I'm probably being obnoxious, right?"

I smiled up at his face. "You? Never."

He laughed and pinched my sides. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." I winked at him and walked to our room. "You ready to be a pirate?"

"You know I'm going to look ridiculous."

I giggled, stripping out of my clothes. "You don't like your costume? We could always wear the 50s costumes."

"Oh, no you don't. I have been fantasizing about your gorgeous little body in that sexy outfit all week."

"The feeling is mutual."

"You just want to laugh at me in that frilly shirt." Edward took off his jeans and I giggled.

"How are you going to wear the tight pirate pants with, um, that."

Edward shrugged. "I guess I'm going to need your body as a shield all night. That cool?"

I couldn't stop giggling. "I don't mind being in your arms all night, Captain." I kissed Edward's bare chest, before getting our costumes out of the closet. I shooed Edward into the bathroom with his outfit.

"I don't get to watch you change?"

"Nope. It's a surprise," I said, before closing the door between us. I smiled as I heard his laughter through the door. This was going to be such a fun night.

I pulled on my black lace thong as a surprise for Edward, and then my black spandex pants and adjusted the cute crisscross ribbons up the legs. I put on a strapless bra, the tube top and tied the little black shirt under my boobs. I felt a little too sexy in this outfit. Like maybe I should have saved it for the bedroom.

"Baby," I called through the door.

"Yeah."

"Is this too inappropriate?"

Edward peeked out the door and smiled at me. "Wow. Baby, you look incredible."

I smiled back. "Thanks, but I mean, is it too slutty?"

"No. You look very classy. But if you're uncomfortable with it, take it off. We can go fifties. We have the back-up costumes."

"I'm okay with it, I think."

"You sure?" Edward opened the door and walked out wearing his tight pants, and the light purple shirt with billowing sleeves that exposed his whole chest. "Because, I'm not attached to this costume, either."

"Turn around." I giggled as Edward turned slowly for me and wiggled his bum. "You look so hot."

Edward took my hand and we stood together in front of the mirror. "No, we look hot, together."

"So, pirates it is?" I asked, smiling.

"Pirates it is."


	299. Costume Party

**A/N - Happy Thursday! It's party time! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 299 – Costume Party<strong>

"Oh, my god," Tanya said, smiling. "You guys look so hot."

I giggled. "Thanks. You don't think this is too, you know, sexy?"

"Oh, hell no. You can't be too sexy at a college party."

"Nice cleavage, Eduardo," Liam said, smiling at Edward. "Looking good, buddy."

"He's been working out," I bragged, reaching up to rub his chest.

Edward laughed and shook his head, as usual, writing off his hard work. I'd have to make sure he knew how much I appreciated it. I had a plan for this party, for just me and Edward. But he was just going to have to be patient.

"Your costumes are great," I said to Liam to Tanya. "I love the theme."

"Liam bought me the sarong on the cruise ship," she said, shaking her hips.

"It's gorgeous," I said. I had to smile at how in love they looked. They could have been on their honeymoon, they looked so smitten with each other. It was nice to see both my friend and Edward's uncle so happy. They deserved this.

Tanya was wearing only a yellow bikini and the gorgeous multicolored sarong from Liam. Her hair was done up in a pretty twist and she had her sunglasses up on top of her head. She looked like she should have been on the beach.

Liam matched her with a Hawaiian style shirt and black and white patterned swim trunks. He was wearing the flip flops I got him in Arizona and he was already holding a beer.

"Still in vacation mode, huh, Uncle Liam?"

Liam laughed. "It usually takes me a week to get out of that super relaxed state of mind."

"God, I need a cruise," Tanya said.

"I'll take you," Liam said, winking at her. I smiled. So, so, so cute.

"Treat or treat."

I giggled. "It's Kel." I ran to the door and smiled when I opened it. Kel was dressed as a priest and Dallas, standing beside him, was in a sexy nun costume. But the best part was the little pink bunny standing in front of them.

I crouched down and took little Bryce's paws in my hands. "Hi, sweetheart. You look so cute. I love your costume."

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

"She wanted to show you her costume," Dallas said. "But, this little bunny is up past her bed time."

"Well, no one's here yet, except Tanya and her boy toy. Bring her in. I'll get her some munchies for her bedtime snack."

I took Bryce's hand and led her inside. Edward chuckled when he saw her, and came to scoop her up. "Look at you," he said, smiling. "What a beautiful bunny rabbit."

Bryce giggled and hid her face with her oversized bunny paw mittens. "I'm sending her home with some goodies," I said, grabbing a paper plate and filling it with fudge, chex mix and a cupcake. "Bryce is our first trick or treater."

"Bella, she's never going to sleep."

Edward laughed. "Good thing she's your kid, huh?"

Dallas slapped Edward's bum, which made a loud smacking sound over his thin nylon pants. Dallas giggled. "Sorry. Did that hurt?"

"I'm fine," Edward said, setting Bryce down.

She ran over to Kel and he picked her up. "I'll take her downstairs."

"Don't forget your snacks, sweetie pie," I said, giving Kel the plate.

"Bye," Bryce said, waving at us.

"Bye, honey," Edward said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "Have a great Halloween this weekend."

"We're going to take her out and get her enough candy to share with me, right Bryce?" Kel asked, smiling at the little girl in his arms. She nodded and smiled. It was nice to Kel so dad like. He was fitting into Dallas' little family amazingly. "Okay, guys. See you in five."

Edward walked them to the door, and Dallas and I walked over to the 'snack table.'

"Where's Jax?" I asked Dallas, as she grabbed a plate and started loading it up with chips and salsa. I was so happy to see people eating our food.

"He's in his room, talking to his girl." She shrugged. "He's worried about being at a party without her, again. You know, especially after what happened last time. You remember the girl that was glued to his arm. The girl he didn't push away."

"Aw. I hate that he's having so much trouble being away from her," I said, stealing a chip from Dallas' plate.

"He'll be fine. He's going to Montana for Thanksgiving to see her." Dallas giggled. "Actually, we're all going. Even Bryce."

"Oh, Dallas, that's amazing. Kel wants you to meet his family?"

I looked up and saw Edward going to answer another knock at the door. I was so excited. More people were coming.

She giggled. "Yeah. I guess he called his mom and told her all about Bryce and I. Apparently she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She wants us out for Thanksgiving." Dallas smiled. "It's so nice to be wanted. To feel included. My ex's mom hated me. She accused me of getting pregnant to keep him. Like I planned it."

"Some people can be so cold."

"They are. But, I'm just so happy, relieved really, that Kel's family wants to meet us. They seem so open and loving and, oh Bella, I'm so excited."

"Well, I'm excited for you."

"Why are we excited?" Tanya asked, walking over to join us. "For burlesque, next week?"

Dallas laughed. "Oh, Kel is excited about that. More than I am, I think."

"Yeah, guys are constantly horny, right?" Tanya said, making me laugh. That was so completely true for Edward, lately. "But, girls. This class is for us. We're just girls embracing our inner sexiness, right?"

Dallas smiled. "Oh, I'm looking for moves for my boy."

"Me, too," I said, making Tanya laugh and roll her eyes.

"Michael," I said, smiling as one of our downstairs neighbours walked over to us. "Nice to see you."

"You, too, Bella."

Dallas wrapped her arm around his shoulders and he blushed, revealing his shyness and inexperience with girls. "Hey, sweetheart," she said. "What's your costume?"

Michael was wearing a tweed suit and a pair of black framed glasses. It wasn't much of a stretch from his normal wardrobe, but he lit up when Dallas asked him about it, so I was sure there was story behind it.

"I'm a math professor," he said, laughing to himself.

"Edward," I called, and my beloved hubby to be came over, taking my hand in his. "Does Michael look like your math professor?"

Edward chuckled. "Pretty damn close. Thanks for coming, man."

I was relieved that Edward was okay with Michael, now. After Catalina had told us about Michael kissing her, Edward had gone into overprotection mode. But, I think we all just realized that while Michael's actions were inappropriate, he didn't intend to scare Cat, and had since apologized. I was just happy that we all could all get along.

"Hey, who's the guy that has all the hot girls around him?" Kel said from behind me. Michael laughed, looking proud of himself.

I smiled and turned to see him walking in with his arm around his brother. It was such a sweet gesture. I gave Jax a hug and he lightly patted my back. "Welcome to our first ever Halloween party."

Jax smiled. "Thanks. Sorry, I'm late."

"Don't sweat it man. Kel hasn't got to the food, yet," Edward said, before dodging a punch from his workout buddy. "And, I have to brag, I actually helped with the food."

"It's true. He's an amazing chef," I said, reaching down to squeeze Edward's bum cheek.

"Salvador Dali, right?" Edward said, pointing to Jax.

Jax smiled. "Yeah. I thought I'd go artsy."

"You look great, man," Edward said. "Help yourselves to food and there are drinks in the fridge."

Edward took my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen. "Where are we going?" I asked, smiling, loving that he was kidnapping me for a minute.

Edward laughed. "I just wanted to tell you that Robbie is all set up in our bedroom with food, water, litter box and a few choice toys."

"Aw. Thank you. I love you," I said, setting my hands on his bum cheeks. Edward laughed and I smiled. "Sorry. I just can't keep my hands off you."

He pressed a kiss to my lips. "I'm not complaining, my sexy little pirate." The party had just started and I was already having a blast.


	300. Talking and Trust

**A/N - Happy Friday! We have reached the official half way point of Summer Vacation: Back to Class! 300 chapters to go! haha! So, it should be finshed by the end of September next year! haha! Wow, that seems like a long time from now! Thank you all so much for sticking with me for the first half! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 300 – Talking and Trust<strong>

"I think your party is a success so far."

I smiled, still squeezing Edward's bum cheeks. "Our party is awesome. Plus, people are eating."

Edward chuckled. "Well, the food all looks so good. They'd be crazy not to eat." He kissed my lips. "Should we start up some music?" Edward whispered in my ear. "I want to dance with you. Feel this sexy body rubbing against mine."

I smiled up at Edward's face. "Yeah. Go put something on. Preferably slow."

Edward chuckled as he walked out of the kitchen. The minute he left, Jax walked into the room. "Do you have a coke?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah," I said, opening the fridge and passing him a can. "You can help yourself, Jax. Mi casa es su casa."

"Ooh. Spanish. Is that a little taste of life in Arizona?" Jax asked, smiling.

I laughed. "Darn right."

"Did you study Spanish high school?"

"No. Just picked it up on the street," I said, laughing.

"The street? Grew up in tough neighbourhood?" he asked. He was totally teasing, though, because he was having trouble keeping the smile off of his face. "You can't take me seriously with this mustache, huh?"

I giggled. "It's cute, Jax."

"Thanks." He popped his coke open and took a drink. "So, Ash is going to a high school party, tonight."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." He let out a deep breath. "I hate that she doesn't have dates to these things. Her friends are a little on the shallow side, kind of dippy, you know? It's like, shit, I know they're not really watching out for her."

"But, you can't tell her not to go."

"Exactly. I can't expect her to stop living her life just because I'm here."

"But, you wish you could?"

He laughed. "God, yes."

"Call her later. You know, just to check on her," I suggested. "I would find that to be romantic."

He smiled. "Yeah. You would. She's a little bit more of a diva."

I laughed. "Girls, huh?"

"You're telling me." Jax shrugged. "Anyway, seeing as I'm here without a date, I have two options. One, hang out with Michael and talk calculators, and two, take pictures. So, would you mind if I was your official photographer for the evening? Give me something to do?"

I laughed. "I would love that, actually. But, firstly, Michael is a nice guy that I'm sure you'd get along with if you gave him a chance. And second, I want you to have fun, too. Eat, mingle, take the occasional photo."

Jax walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, Bella. You're a great girl." He chuckled at my pink cheeks, before heading back into the living room.

I was convinced that every guy in this city had set out to try and make me blush. First Beatty this morning, and now Jax. And of course when I looked up, Edward was standing in the doorway.

He walked over to me, took my hand and led me out to the 'dance floor' in the middle of the living room. I noticed that a few more people had shown up, most of which I didn't know, but had seen around. There were a few dancing, but we stayed off to the edge.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and rested my cheek on his chest. He hadn't said anything to me, and I wasn't sure why. I didn't know how he was feeling about Jax, or me, or if he saw Jax kiss my cheek.

I knew that Edward had been jealous of Jax, way back in September when we'd first moved out to Seattle. Before we really knew either brother. Lately, Edward and Kel had grown close, but Jax was somewhat of a loner.

Yes, he'd had us over for dinner, but he didn't really hang out with us much. And I knew it had a lot to do with his long distance relationship, his girlfriend back in Montana. He was struggling with faithfulness, with doubts.

And it was all understandable to me, but I didn't know how Edward felt about him. Just this morning, Edward had told me that it didn't bother him if I had friends who were guys. But, I knew it still bothered him a little. He admitted as much.

And I really, really got that. Sometimes feelings aren't rational. They just are. But, our emotions always made more sense when we had a chance to talk about them. And that's what I wanted for us.

I smiled when Edward set his warm hand on my back. I peeked up at his face and he smiled down at me. "You really look beautiful tonight," he said.

"Thank you."

"Are you okay? You seem a little stiff." He winked. "That's my move."

I giggled, embarrassed as usual by his sexual inuendo. "I'm okay if you're okay." And that was the truth. Edward and I were so intimately linked to one another, that my happiness hinged on his, and I was sure that the opposite was true, as well.

"I'm good." He let out a deep breath and winked at me.

I knew in that moment, with that one wink, that Edward wasn't jealous. I had to start learning to trust him, more. I had to be myself and let Edward be his own person. I had to stop assuming to know how he was going to react. I had to give him the benefit of the doubt. And Edward had earned that trust from me. He had shown me time and time again how much he loved me.

"Bella, I admire that you can talk to and get along with every person that walks past you. Everyone seems to open up to you. You have this gift, like a comforting quality. And it's because you truly care about everyone you talk to."

Edward kissed my lips, still smiling at me. "You are a beautiful soul, baby girl. And sometimes I have the urge to be jealous when you're talking to other guys. And I think that's natural for guys.

"But then I realize that I have nothing to worry about, because I'm the luckiest man in the world, and you love me and you want to be with me." He ran his fingers over my cheek. "So, yeah. I'm okay."

I smiled through the tears in my eyes. "You always say such beautiful things to me," I said.

He chuckled. "It's only because I love you." He kissed my lips. "You're mascara is running, babe."

"Okay. Shoot. Let me go fix it," I said, turning to go to the bathroom. I turned around to look at Edward and he was smiling after me. In fact, I thought he was looking at my bum. Edward laughed at being caught and I couldn't help but smile back. "I love you, too," I said.

I hurried off to the bathroom, and smiled as Dallas was just walking out. "Hey, girly. Why the tears?"

I shrugged. "Oh, you know Edward. He's so romantic," I said, taking her hand and pulling her back in the bathroom with me.

Dallas grabbed a Q-Tip from the counter and got to work cleaning me up. "What triggered his most recent bout of romance?"

I shrugged. "Jax and I were talking in the kitchen."

"Is Edward jealous?"

"No. That's the amazing thing, really. This morning, in the library, the same sort of thing happened. A cute guy was talking to me and I was red from head to toe. And so, of course, I assumed Edward was going to be mad, or upset, and he wasn't."

I shrugged. "And it makes me mad at myself for assuming that Edward will have these negative reactions. I owe him more than that."

Dallas leaned against the sink and smiled at me. "Honey. I think it's a confidence thing, really. If you're not secure in yourself, you assume that everyone around you feels the same way. So, maybe you would be jealous if a girl was chatting up your beau in the kitchen, or the library."

"I would."

We both laughed and Dallas reached out to put her hand on my shoulder. "You don't need to be, though, Bella. You love Edward and he loves you. That's all there is to it."

"Well, when you put it like that…"

Dallas smiled. "Bella. I've been in relationships that suck. I've been put down. I've been stereotyped. I used to feel low. Bad about myself. But, you know, becoming a mom, I realized that I have to be a strong, confident woman. I want to teach Bryce that everyone is special and everyone is worth something."

"That's beautiful."

"It's just life, honey. And you are a warm, loving, beautiful woman. Be proud of that. Be confident." Dallas gave me a soft hug. "You know, I think that burlesque class next week is going to do wonders for you."


	301. Closet

**A/N - Happy December! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 301 – Closet<strong>

Dallas and I walked out of the bathroom, just as Edward was letting in more Halloween party goers. He laughed. "Hey, Cora. Tony. You guys look great."

"Ah. You're Mulder and Scully. Those costumes are epic." I walked up beside Edward and wrapped my arm around his waist. He looked down at me and smiled, making me feel warm and fuzzy.

Tony snorted. "Cora thought that Star Wars costumes would have been too cliché."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I think he wanted to be Darth Vader," she stage whispered, making me laugh.

"There's always next year, right buddy," Edward said, slapping Tony's arm. Tony looked down at his shoulder and I had to bury my face into Edward's arm so I didn't die laughing. I seriously loved our neighbours.

"Go get some food. We have pumpkin everything," I told them. That seemed to get Tony's attention and he followed Cora into the apartment.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and leaned down to kiss my lips. "I'm sorry that I made you cry, tonight," he said, softly, and I could just hear him over the music, which had been turned up in the last five minutes.

"Don't be. You are an amazing man and I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered, stealing another kiss.

"Great costume, Edward."

"Hi, Edward."

I pulled back from Edward's lips to see two pretty girls in barely there superhero costumes, rubbing past Edward to get into the apartment. He turned around and smiled. "Hi, girls. Glad you could make it. This is my fiancé, Bella. Babe, this is Carolina and this Bianca. They're in my Biology class. We share the same bench."

I smiled, trying so hard to make sure it didn't look forced. "Nice to meet you both." Carolina had beautiful, long glossy black hair, and Bianca could have been her twin. They looked Spanish, almost. Exotic.

"We're twins," Bianca said, fluttering her eyelashes.

Yes, honey, I'll just bet you are. Every man's fantasy, I was sure. And I wasn't jealous. I couldn't be jealous. That would be oh so hypocritical. Edward trusted me and I trusted him. But, my god, it was moments like that that made me long for the lumberjacks of Forks over the sexy co-eds in Seattle.

The girls walked, or sashayed, actually, down the hall, and I had to laugh at the size of Michael's eyes when he caught sight of the girls.

Edward pinched my bare sides from behind. "You did well," he whispered in my ear.

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Was that a test? Did you invite them just so I would be jealous and know how you feel when guys are talking to me?"

Edward laughed. "God, no. I'm not that calculated. Carolina asked what I was doing for the weekend and I mentioned the party." He shrugged. "I may have said they could stop by."

"May have?"

He laughed, again. "Okay, I did. But, I didn't think they'd show up, or I would have mentioned it."

"We've been back in class for two months and these girls have never come up?"

"Hey, hey." He slid his hand down my back and gave my bum a light slap. "Are you a little bit jealous, Bella Swan?"

"I'm trying really hard not to be," I told him, honestly.

Edward pushed my hair over my shoulder, and leaned in to kiss my neck. "It's turning me on," he breathed.

"You sure it's not the top heavy twins?" I asked, holding onto Edward's back and he walked me backwards into the wall. "You know and the fact they're twins?"

Edward's kisses turned to bites. "I'm sure. I love that you want my body. That you get a little crazy to make sure no else has me. It's damn hot." He tugged at my earlobe with his teeth and I groaned.

I had planned on waiting until a little later to give Edward my little sexy surprise, but he wanted me and the way he was pawing at me, I needed him right then and there. Well, not there, exactly. In the closet is where I had in mind.

I pushed Edward's chest and he took a step back. "I know, I know," he said, his breathing heavy. "After the party, right?" He smiled at me and winked.

"Nah, uh." I pulled his hand towards our bedroom door. "Right now."

Edward's face was priceless. It was a mix of excitement, relief, and pure sex. My boy wanted me, and I could tell we were going to have an amazing little romp in the closet just now. Good thing I was prepared.

I tugged Edward into our room, and he had his big hands moving all over my body. Edward was kissing my neck and shoulder as we walked. I stopped and Edward bumped into my back.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his hands moving up my body to squeeze my breasts.

"Look at Robbie," I said, giggling. He was passed out upside down on our pillows, and he little face was smooshed.

Edward chuckled. "Adorable. So, do we move him?"

I laughed. "One track mind, huh, big boy?"

"Mm. Yeah. God, I want you."

I giggled. "Follow me." I opened the closet door and Edward chuckled.

"Pillows, blankets, a flashlight and a pile of condoms. Bella Swan, I think you may have planned this."

I smiled. I was pretty proud of myself. "I even moved my shoes."

"Wow. That must have taken a good hour."

I turned in his arms and slapped his bum. "Are you going to tease me, or…"

"Make love to you?" He laughed. "Yeah, I'll take Option B."

I giggled as Edward pulled me into the closet. I lied back on the blanket and Edward crawled in, straddling my legs. "How do I get you naked?"

"You don't. This, sexy boy, is a quickie. Pants down the rest stays on." I reached down and rubbed Edward over his pants. "Shut the door." The closet went black.

"Mm. I love this," he breathed, tugging at my waistband. I lifted my hips and Edward pulled my stretch pants down. He clicked the flashlight on and groaned. "My god. A thong, lover? What are you doing to me?"

I hummed as he kissed my hipbone. "I'm teasing you."

Edward chuckled. "You're doing a damn good job, too."

"Good. Give me the flashlight. I want to watch you."

"Mm. You want to see me do this?" he asked, before licking me over my panties.

"Oh, god, baby," I whined, dropping my head back on the pillows.

"Lift," he said, and I did as I was told, so Edward could pull my panties to my knees. "The captain wants to taste his girl."

I groaned, reaching up to tug at my hair, knocking off my head scarf in the process. The whole day, since we got home from the university had been foreplay. Teasing, flirting, thinking we were going to get some alone time, but being repeatedly interrupted.

But, now, finally, we were going to have our party pirate sex, and I was loving every torturous second of it, so far. And Edward was talking dirty. This moment couldn't have been more perfect.

"Your dreadlocks are tickling my legs," I said, making Edward chuckle against me.

"Call me captain, baby, or you're going to get your pretty ass slapped."

I moaned. "Yes, Captain." His dirty talk was turning me on beyond belief right now. My Edward was usually so restrained, so polite. But when this side of his personality came out to play, I was a very happy girl.

"You're such a good little girl," he said, getting up on his knees. He yanked my pants down lower, until they were wrapped around my ankles. He used the light from the flashlight to put on a condom, before he lied on top of me. I slid my legs up and held onto his hips with my knees.

"But, my dear sweet girl," he whispered against my lips. "I think I'm going to spank you, anyway."

"Yes, please, Captain. I want it."

"Yeah?" he asked, tugging down my top so he could kiss my breasts. "Well, you're just going to have to be patient and…"

"No one's in here, Liam." My eyes widened. It was Tanya and Edward's uncle. Again.


	302. Captain

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I'm thinking about writing another Liam's POV chapter. I miss being in his head! haha! Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 302 – Captain<strong>

I heard giggling and shuffling. "Edward. Do something. Didn't you lock the door?"

He smiled at me, obviously not panicking as much as I was. "I wasn't thinking straight," he said. "Plus what do you want me to do? I'm literally inside of you."

I slapped his shoulder. "Figure it out."

Edward grabbed a blanket and tossed it over us. "Ready?"

"For what?" I asked.

"Tanya. Uncle Liam," Edward yelled.

"Oh, my god, Edward." I turned my head away from the door and hid it behind Edward's shoulder.

I heard Liam laugh, before the closet door opened. "Are you guys locked in the closet? Whoa. Shit. Sorry," he said, before shutting the closet door. "So, they're not locked in."

"Sorry," Tanya called, giggling.

I heard the bedroom door close, and I dropped my head back on the pillows. Edward looked at me and laughed. "I'm really sorry about not locking the bedroom door, baby."

I smiled and rubbed his chest. "You're forgiven. But, shouldn't we have just stayed quiet?"

Edward laughed. "I don't want to hear him and Tanya having sex against the wall. I would be traumatized for life. Or worse yet, I don't want them on our bed, doing who knows what."

I giggled. "You're cute." I leaned up and kissed his lips. "Now, Captain, get moving those hips."

Edward smiled, widely. "You still up for this?"

"God, yes. I've been waiting for this all day, baby."

Edward circled his hips and I groaned, thankful for the loud music on the other side of the door. "You called me baby."

"Yeah," I breathed, clutching onto his shoulders and he moved slow and steady, in and out.

"That's not my name, right now," he said, rolling us over, so I was on top of him. He slapped my bum cheek. "It's Captain to you, my little vixen."

I smiled, my hands spread out on his pecs. "That felt so good, Captain. Do it, again."

Edward chuckled to himself, slapped my bum and then squeezed my bum cheeks. "You are so damn sexy."

I giggled. "Mm. Thank you. The feeling is mutual."

"Kiss me."

I smiled and lied on Edward's chest. I sucked on his bottom lip and he groaned. Closet sex was amazing.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, standing in front of the mirror, still adjusting my costume.

Edward came up behind me and slid his warm palms down my arms. "You look incredible."

He kissed my shoulder and I smiled. "Uh, uh, uh. No more, right now. We have a house full of guests, babe."

"Is Catalina coming?"

I frowned. "I thought so. I actually thought that she'd come with Cora."

"Maybe she's already here," he said. "Should we go make a reappearance at our party?"

I giggled. "Yeah. How long were we, uh, in the closet?"

Edward laughed. "Just fifteen, twenty minutes." He kissed my cheek. "I'm not bragging about that, just so you know. We're going to play some more after we kick everyone out of here."

I smiled. "I wasn't timing you. I know you're an incredible lover. I'm just worried that people are going to talk about where we were."

He ran his hand over my bare stomach. "I don't care what they think. I will never forget that," he whispered. "Best Halloween, ever."

I laughed. "For me, too." I took his hand and pulled him to the bedroom door, past a still napping Robbie. "But, I'm starving, now. Let's go eat our yummy baking."

Edward laughed and followed me out of our room. "Cat. You're here," I said, smiling as I saw her standing beside the food table with Dallas.

"Hey, Bella," she said, giving me tight hug. "I love your costume."

"Thanks. I love yours, too." Cat was dressed as a zombie, wearing a shredded dress, and grey make up. She was a very pretty zombie, though. "Where's Gabriel?"

"Oh, he got called into work. Some kind of crisis at the restaurant." She shrugged. "He said he'd only be an hour. I waited for him, hoping he would be faster, which is why I was a little late, but I guess he's going to meet me here."

"If he doesn't make it, we'll make sure you get home safe, okay?" Edward said. I smiled, loving his protective nature. He seemed to like Catalina, and I think ever since the 'Michael kiss' incident, he'd slipped into a big brother roll for her.

"Thanks," Catalina said, smiling shyly.

"And just where did you two just run off to?" Dallas asked, giggling.

"Were you talking to Tanya?" I asked, looking over at the culprit in question dancing with Liam.

Dallas laughed. "Maybe. But she feels bad, honey."

"Feels bad about what?" Catalina asked.

Edward grabbed a cupcake. "Okay. This sounds suspiciously like girl talk." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I'm going to go talk to Kel."

I slapped Edward's bum. "Have fun, Captain," I said, smirking at him. He laughed and winked at me, before walking over to Kel and Jax who were both watching 'Halloween' on TV.

"Oh, Captain?" Dallas said, smiling. "What's going on?"

I giggled. "We may have gotten a little out of control. You know, sexy pirate costumes and all."

Catalina laughed. "What does out of control mean?"

"It means that Edward didn't lock the door behind us and Tanya and Liam may have seen some things they can't erase from their minds."

Both girls giggled. "No way," Dallas said, smiling.

"Way."

"I can't believe you were having sex at a college party." She held her hands to her chest. "My little Bella is growing up."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Mm hmm."

I felt arms around my shoulders and smelled Tanya's vanilla fragrance. "Forgive us?"

"Of course. I'm blaming Edward for not locking the door. But, he's since been forgiven."

Tanya laughed. "Good. And, just an FYI, we were just going to talk, Bella. Liam and I. I don't get that frisky unless I'm in my own house."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for the disturbing imagery." She giggled and I turned around. "Is everything okay with you and Liam?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Liam wants me to go to Forks with him tomorrow for his sister's Halloween party. I guess she really wants to meet me."

"Oh, Esme is the sweetest woman alive. You will love her," I said, smiling. "So, are you coming with us?"

She shrugged. "Do you think it's too soon? You know to meet Liam's family?"

Dallas smiled. "Oh, honey. I had the same concerns when Kel asked me to go home with him on Thanksgiving. But, I think the fact that Liam asked you to go, means that he wants you there."

"She's right," I said. "I've learned that guys kind of live in their heads, and when they actually do say something out loud, they really mean it."

Tanya smiled. "I told him yes. I'll go with him, but it doesn't mean I'm not a nervous wreck about it."

"Are you kidding?" Catalina asked. "You are one of the bravest girls I know."

"Aw," Tanya said, squeezing Cat's shoulder. "Thanks, sweetie."

"And, you have an advantage that I didn't have," I said, smiling at her. "I can tell you that the Cullens are the sweetest, most loving people on the planet. Esme is pure sugar and doesn't have a mean bone in her body. She already loves you because you make her baby brother so happy. You have nothing to worry about."


	303. Important

**A/N - Happy Monday! Let's take a break from the normal and look into Liam's mind, again! It's been a while! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 303 – Important<strong>

**LPOV**

"Hey, buddy," I said, sitting down beside Edward and his friends on the couch. I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Edward laughed and punched my shoulder. "How many beers have you had? I'm not your girlfriend."

I laughed with him. I loved my nephew. This kid was one of kind. "I had one beer and I know where Tanya is. I haven't taken my eyes off of her."

"I'm sorry about the live porno you walked in on," Edward said, and his buddies laughed.

I actually felt bad. I had been interrupting my nephew and his fiancé all afternoon. I always teased Edward that he was a horny bugger, and he was. But, I couldn't blame him. Bella was his first love, his first everything.

Edward waited a lot longer to be with a woman than I had. So, now that he had her, they were enjoying each other. They had their own place, they had plans for the future. They were beautiful, together. I could have gone without seeing them in act, but hey, they were safely hidden. It was my mistake, and I wasn't going to razz him. Too much.

"Don't worry about it, man. I was in your bedroom. My fault completely," I said, winking at him.

"What were you going to do in my bed?" Edward asked, making me laugh.

"Hey, I'm not a complete asshole. We were just going to talk," I explained. "I asked her to come to your mom's Halloween party with me tomorrow."

"Yeah?" Edward asked, smiling. "That's awesome. Mom is going to love you for that."

I chuckled. "I know."

"So, what's to talk about? She's coming, right?"

I shrugged. "She said yes, but I can tell she's really nervous."

"To meet mom? Is she serious? Mom is like a kitten. She's about a scary as Robbie."

I smiled. "I know that. You know that." I looked over my shoulder at Tanya. She was talking to the girls, smiling and laughing. She looked so beautiful. "I just hope I didn't put too much pressure on her. You know, is it too soon?"

I let out a deep breath. Shit, she was so young. Was it too much to expect of her to drive three hours with me to meet my sister? I didn't want to wait until Thanksgiving. That felt too formal, too serious, and the last thing I wanted to do was scare her off.

But, judging by her expression when I'd asked her to go to Forks with me, honest surprise, my heart was beating a little harder against my ribs. I didn't want to screw this up. Tanya was important to me. Very important.

I'd already put our relationship to the test when I'd failed to communicate with her over my feelings, about the kiss with Sara. And then I'd left the country for ten days, almost right after the first challenge we'd faced. Yes, it was for work, but it was still a separation.

Tanya had done well with my being away. Better than I had, actually. She kept busy with school and friends. We talked every night of that cruise, some calls ending on a sexy note.

But, it was another obstacle for us, regardless. I wanted things to work this time. I didn't want another Janelle incident. I didn't want Tanya to feel abandoned, or like she wasn't my top priority. Because, honestly, she was. As early as things were, I saw a future with this girl.

When I got home from the cruise two days ago, Tanya had picked me up at the airport, and it was the look in her eyes that really cemented things for me. She had said she was fine without me, but her body collapsed into mine as we embraced. She was leaning into me, and when she pulled back from the hug, and before the obscene kiss in the middle of the airport, she looked at me with what I could only describe as love.

Love. I felt it, too. She hadn't said it, yet. Neither had I. Again, I didn't want to scare her. I didn't want to rush her. But, at the same time, I wasn't going to just let this relationship carry on without Tanya knowing how I felt. I'd made that mistake. I didn't talk to Janelle. I didn't communicate. And she left. I couldn't deal with that heartbreak, that heartache, again.

So, I had decided to tell her this weekend. Maybe after the Halloween party. Maybe during, maybe on the drive down to Forks. I didn't know. But it was going to happen, soon.

"I think Tanya is probably happy you invited her," Edward said, snapping me out of panicked thoughts, and being the wise one where relationships were concerned. Hell, he was engaged at nineteen. He must be doing something right.

"Yeah," I agreed. "You think it's too soon to tell her I love her?"

Edward laughed. "Firstly, I'm kind of basking in the feeling that you're asking me for advice."

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

"And, secondly, congrats. I'm happy for you," Edward said, smiling. "But, no. I don't think it's too early. I say get it out there. I've learned that keeping things from Bella always ends badly. Even if it's feelings and stuff. She thinks I'm upset or something and then she's sad, or hurt that I didn't tell her. So, yeah. I'd say something."

"Out of fear?" I asked, laughing.

Edward chuckled. "I'm not scared of Bella. The only thing in the world I'm scared of is losing her."

"That should be on a greeting card," Kel said, nudging Edward in the arm.

Edward just laughed it off and shook his head. "It's going to be a freaking wedding vow."

"So we talked about kids," I said, laughing as Edward's eyebrows shot up on his face.

"Really? Already?" he asked. "Before the L word?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Tanya brought it up last night after you guys left."

"Like, she wants kids? Do you want kids?"

"I do, actually," I said. "I don't talk about it, because I haven't been in a position in my life where I felt ready." I smiled. "Tanya wants to have kids, too. She's very family oriented. Obviously not until she graduates, though."

I felt warm hands on my shoulders and I smiled. "Hey, beautiful," I said, leaning my head back to see Tanya in her killer bikini.

She leaned over the back of the couch and kissed my lips. "Dance with me."

"It would be my pleasure," I said, smiling. "Thanks for the chat, dear nephew," I said to Edward, winking at him.

"Anytime, uncle," Edward said, laughing. He looked over his shoulder and the look of pure happiness on his face told me that he'd found Bella in the crowd.

"Do I look that goofy when I look at you?" I asked Tanya, as I held her close while we moved to the music.

She smiled, looking at Edward, who had already stood up and made his way over to his girl. "A little, yeah."

"Good."

She laughed, before meeting my eyes. "I'm excited for tomorrow, Liam."

"Are you?" I asked. "I'm worried that I sprung this on you."

She laughed, again. "You did spring it on me. You gave me like twelve hours notice."

"I'm sorry. We don't have to go," I said.

I was really feeling like an ass. I wanted an excuse to show her off to my family. I wanted to show her how serious I was about her. I wanted to take her away so we had some alone time, so I could share my feelings. I was thinking with my heart and not my head.

Tanya slid her hands down my back and squeezed my ass, digging her nails in a little. "We're going."

"Uh, blondie, save the fingernails for the bedroom."

She laughed. "Sorry. I just want you to know that it means a lot to me that you're going to introduce me to your family."

"Well, you know already know Edward, so the rest of the family will be a piece of cake."

Tanya laughed at my crappy joke. "Edward is awesome."

"I know. Trust me when I say that my sister is sweetheart. She had a heart of gold. And, my little niece, Alice, she's seven, almost eight. You're going to love her. She's been teasing me and calling you Aunty Tanya." I laughed, thinking about how damn cute that little girl was.

Tanya's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Shit. Was that not funny?"

A smile spread across her face and she giggled, before kissing me. "I'm teasing. Alice sounds adorable."

I tilted my head back and blew out a deep breath. "Don't tease me. I'm in overprotective mode, right now."

She laughed and kissed me, again. "You want to take me home and I'll make it up to you?" She batted her sexy lashes and pressed her deliciously firm breasts against me.

"Hell, yes."


	304. Highlights and Hidden Surprises

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Busy morning! We're back to Bella's POV! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 304 – Highlights and Hidden Surprises<strong>

"You throw a mean party, Miss Swan," Edward said, as he rocked me back and forth to the music.

I giggled. "You know everyone's left, right?" I asked. "The party is over. Why are we still dancing?"

Edward laughed, grabbing his pirate hat and wig from his head and tossing it on the couch. "Because you're so damn sexy. That's why."

I smiled, reaching up to run my fingers through Edward's messy hair. "I had fun, tonight. And it seems like everyone else did, too." I kissed Edward's chest. "And the food is almost gone."

"It was a great night."

"But?"

He chuckled. "I'm beat."

"Well, captain, it must have been all the closet sex, huh?"

Edward laughed. "That was the highlight, hands down."

I leaned my head on Edward's chest as we kept dancing. I smiled, breathing in his warm, sexy scent. The night really had gone well. Everyone danced, ate and watched the endless loop of horror movies Liam had playing.

_Gabriel had arrived at around ten, making a very handsome zombie, and had danced the night away with Catalina. It was so obvious how happy he made her. Catalina looked at Gabriel as if he was a celebrity and he looked at her like she was the most delicate flower. It was such a beautiful thing to see._

_Even Michael left the party with Carolina and Bianca. Edward laughed for about five minutes straight when I pointed Michael out with a twin on either arm. "Someone's going to have a great night, huh?" he said, pulling me to his chest for a hug._

"_Not as a great as the one you're going to have," I said, winking at him, before I was pulled away by Jax._

"_I'll e-mail you the pictures I took tonight," he said. "Thank you for having me over. It really took my mind off of being away from Ash."_

"_Oh, of course. You know you can come hang out, any time," I said, smiling. "Have you called Ashley? Is she alright?"_

_He smiled. "Yeah. She said she was missing me, so she went home and watched movies. I'm going to go skype with her, right now." Jax squeezed my shoulder. "Thanks, again."_

_Dallas and Kel were the last to leave, making me laugh, as they were the naughtiest priest and nun, I'd ever seen. _

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, bringing me back from my memories of the evening.

I looked up at his face and smiled. "Our amazing friends."

"Yeah. They're pretty great."

"So what do you think about Tanya coming to Forks tomorrow?" I asked him, rubbing his back.

Edward smiled. "I'm excited. I think she's a nice girl and I know my mom is going to love her. She makes Uncle Li happy, so that's all that matters." Edward kissed my lips. "He's in love with her."

I smiled. "Good. She's been in love with him for weeks, so I'm glad he finally caught up."

Edward laughed. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah. She hasn't told him, yet."

"Yeah. What's wrong with people? You love them, you tell them. What's so hard?" Edward asked, winking at me. "I love you, Bella Swan."

I smiled. "I love you, too, Mr. Cullen. You want to carry me off to bed and make love to me for hours and hours on end?"

Edward raised his eyebrows. "That long, huh?"

"Well, you were bragging about your stamina, earlier, weren't you?"

Edward laughed and slapped my bum. "It's two in the morning."

"So, you don't want to fool around?" I pinched his sides. "Eddie needs his beauty sleep?" I loved teasing him. His face was way too priceless for words.

"Oh, that's it," he said, his smile so wide, his eyes were crinkling at the corners. He started chasing me, and I ran around the futon and into kitchen. Edward laughed, and I turned around to see him just behind me.

"Eek," I said, slipping out into the hallway. I ran back into the living room and screamed when Edward cut me off. He must have turned around and ran out the other doorway.

"Gotcha," he said, wrapping me back in his arms.

I giggled and sagged into his chest. "What are you going to do me?" I asked.

He laughed, lifting me up and tossing me over his shoulder. "I'm going to haul you into bed and make you feel pleasure like you've never felt it before." He slapped my bum and I hummed.

"Like, um, how are you going to do that?" I asked, feeling my face heat and a shiver of anticipation run through me.

"Hey," Edward said, crouching down so I could sit on the bed. "Don't be scared of me. You know I would never, ever do anything to hurt you, to make you feel uncomfortable. Right?"

"I know."

"So, why are you shaking?"

"Because I want you to talk about what you're going to do, first," I said. "I get nervous when I don't know what to expect."

Edward kissed my lips and I smiled. "I bought you something."

"What? When?"

Edward chuckled and stood up. He went into the closet and pulled out a rectangular box. He sat down beside me and passed it to me. "It's up to you if you want to try it. If not, we'll put it away for another day."

I bit my lip as I read the box. "A vibrator?"

Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Too scary?"

"Um, I don't know. I wouldn't even know how to use it."

"I'll handle it, lover. All you have to do is lie back and let me make you feel things that you've never felt before."

I giggled. "You bought this in a store?"

He smiled. "I did."

"How did you not die of embarrassment?"

"Oh, honey. Just the thought of using it on you, the thought of making you feel good, gave me more than enough courage." Edward shrugged. "The guy was a big perv, anyway. He barely looked up from the porn he was watching to take my cash."

I stood up and paced the room a little. "Bella, I should have asked you if you were interested in this first, before I bought it. I'm sorry. It's late, you're tired. I shouldn't have just sprung this on you."

I smiled and walked over to my amazingly, thoughtful and loving fiancé. I straddled his thighs and rubbed his chest and shoulders. "I'm the one that's sorry. I love you for thinking of me. I love you for your sensitivity. I love you for braving a sex shop for me."

We both laughed and Edward squeezed my hips. "So, should I just put it away for tonight?"

I pulled my shirt over my head, and then reached behind my back to unclasp my bra. "No."

Edward smiled. "No?"

"I'm dying of curiosity. I want to know what it feels like." I shrugged. "Embarrassed curiosity, I guess."

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I love you, and I want you to feel good." Edward took the vibrator out of the box. It was about four inches long and had a soft end. He turned it on and it made a soft humming sound. "Here, give me your hand," he said, holding my hand, palm up. He set the vibrator on my hand and I smiled. "Not scary, right?"

"It feels nice," I said, looking into his eyes. "It doesn't, um, go in, right?"

Edward smiled sweetly and rubbed my lower back. "No. I'm just going to touch it on your body. And I need you to tell me how it feels. If you don't like it, I'll stop. You have my word."

"I'm suddenly really turned on," I admitted, my cheeks burning from the inside out.

Edward smiled, looking both relieved and excited at the same time. He set his hand on my cheek and leaned in to kiss me. "Me, too."


	305. Every Thought

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 305 – Every Thought<strong>

"Okay, I have to admit it," Edward said, smiling. "I love you in a thong."

I giggled. "I knew it. I knew you were fibbing when you said that you liked the cotton boy shorts."

"Hey, hey. I love those, too. And in my defense," he said, reaching down to run his fingernails along the waistband of my panties, "thongs weren't an option a few months ago."

"Well, they were, but I wasn't comfortable with them."

"But you are now?"

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I never seem to be in them for very long."

Edward chuckled. "You're just engaged to a dirty man, that's all."

"Oh, hardly," I said, rolling over to rub his stomach. "You're just in love with me."

We were lying in bed, side by side, in nothing but our underwear. I wanted to try the vibrator. Edward wanted us to talk first. He thought that if I was more relaxed, comfortable, then I wouldn't be nervous.

Edward smiled and stole a quick kiss. "I am in love with you, Miss Swan. A lot."

"Good. You want to play with me, now?" I asked, sliding my hand down his body, until I reached the promise land.

Edward groaned. "Mm. I do."

"Well, too bad. You lost your chance," I said, making him laugh in surprise. "I'm going to play with you, first."

"Oh, are you?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Yep." I straddled his thighs and pulled his underwear down, smiling at what I'd uncovered. "Oh, I meant to ask you something."

Edward snorted, and then started laughing. "Really, Bella? Right now? You're killing me, baby." I laughed as I grabbed a hold of him and gave him a little squeeze. "Shit," he breathed.

"Pass me the massage oil," I said, smiling.

"Here," he said, after grabbing the bottle from the night stand. "And, sorry. That was rude. What did you want to ask me?"

I poured a little oil into my hands and got to work giving Edward an erotic massage that had his eyes squeezed shut. I bit my lip. I was so proud of myself. "Um, you used to wear boxers when we started dating."

"Yeah," he said, opening his eyes to look at me.

"But now you wear boxer briefs because I like them."

"Uh huh." Edward reached up to caress my sides and hips. "What's the question?"

I giggled. "Um. I don't remember."

Edward smiled. "God, you're perfect. And, if the question was if I mind the underwear change, then the answer is no. I don't really care. Boxers are pretty bunchy, anyway. And if you like this kind better, then who am I to complain?"

I smiled. "You're the perfect one." I leaned down to taste him and he groaned. "Edward, tell me everything you're thinking," I whispered. I was dying to know what happened in his head. I would never know exactly what crossed his mind, but I wanted him to just talk, to share every thought.

"Uh, Bella, shit," he breathed. "My mind is pretty blank, right now."

I hummed around him, and he ran his hand through my hair. "Baby, god, that feels good."

I ran my fingers through the hair under his belly button. "Bella, I'm thinking that I am the luckiest man alive. Your mouth, damn. So hot, so wet. It's almost as good as your, uh, fff…."

I smiled and pulled back a little. "Don't hold back, Edward. Tell me everything that crosses your mind. Don't sugar coat."

He chuckled and propped himself up on his elbows. "I don't want to scare you," he said, reaching forward to run his thumb over my bottom lip. "A man's brain isn't a pretty place."

I laughed and he smiled at me. "How else will I ever know what's really going on in there?" I winked at him. "And you know I'm not scared of you."

"Okay, when you just winked at me, I pictured you standing in front of me, naked and dancing around. Oh, and you were calling me big boy."

I covered my mouth to hold back my giggles. "All that in two seconds?"

Edward laughed and leaned forward to kiss my lips. "You were warned."

"I know. I'm sorry," I said. "I shouldn't have laughed."

"No, no. It's okay. I love your laugh. It makes me hard."

"Edward," I said, covering my hot cheeks with my hands.

"Oh, were we not playing that game, anymore?" he asked, winking at me. "Because I was just about to say that your flushed cheeks make me think of how you look when I have you spread out on the bed, after you've come for me, over and over."

I took hold of him, again, and rubbed his length up and down, squeezing him nice and tight. "So, what you're saying is," I said, enjoying the look of pure bliss on his face, "that you always have sex on the brain."

"Uh, Bella. I always have you on the brain. Your laugh, your smile, your sexy body. Everything about you. Shit, baby." He covered my hand with his and squeezed, right as he came all over his chest. "Uhhhhh…"

I smiled, watching Edward lying there, his chest moving up and down with the deep breaths he was taking. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful, so blissed out.

"I'm going to get you a towel," I said, standing up.

Edward caught my wrist, and I stopped. "Right now I'm thinking that I love you. And that I know that no other woman would be able to make me feel what you just made me feel. You make me happy, you make me laugh, you make me horny." He winked. "We were made for each other."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And now I'm thinking that I hope you don't cry, because it's my turn to rock your world. And I want to see your pretty smile."

I sniffled and smiled. "Okay. I'm not going to cry. Be right back."

I ran to the bathroom to pee, to grab Edward a towel, and to take a few deep breaths. I was blown away by his mind. By what he'd shared with me. Edward's mind was a beautiful place, and I was so happy that he'd let me in. Like really let me in.

I grabbed a towel and walked back out into our bedroom. Edward smiled, and rolled onto his side to watch me walk over to him. "You okay?"

"Yes," I said, tossing him the towel.

He wiped himself off and then held his hand out for mine. "Come here. I want to make you feel amazing."

I climbed into bed and Edward rolled on top of me, covering my mouth with his. "Mm. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," I said. "So, um, are you going to use the, uh, the you know?"

Edward laughed. "The vibrator? Do you want me to?"

"Yeah."

Edward smiled and reached over for my surprise gift on the nightstand. "Okay," he said, turning it on to low. He leaned over my face and started pressing soft kisses to my lips. "Bella. Will you let me in your mind, too?" he whispered. "Tell me everything that you're thinking."

"Mm hmm."

"Start now," he breathed as he kissed along my jaw.

"Okay, um, I'm excited, but I'm nervous. And I'm scared to admit that, because I don't want you to stop."

"'Kay," he kissed my lips, again. "I won't stop. Keep talking."

I smiled, but then gasped as he lightly touched the vibrator to my nipple. "Holy sh-crap."

Edward chuckled. "How did it feel?" he asked, smiling.

"Let's just say that I felt that everywhere."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. Do it, again." I bit my lip in anticipation.

Edward's face was the picture of excitement and fascination. Edward set the vibrator on my stomach and slowly moved it up and between my breasts. I hummed as he slowly moved it in circles around and around my breast, until he pressed it right where I wanted it.

"Uh," I gasped, reaching up to push it away. It was almost too much.

"Tell me."

"I don't know. It felt good, but almost too good." I let out a deep breath. "That doesn't make sense."

"It makes sense. Should I put it away?"

"No." I reached up and threaded my fingers through Edward's damp hair. I kissed him and he smiled. "You know what I'm thinking now?"

"Hmm. What's that?"

"I love you."


	306. Forks and Family

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 306 – Forks and Family<strong>

**October 30, 2010**

"Good morning, my love," Edward whispered, softly rubbing my back.

I whined. It wasn't a word, I don't know what I was even trying to say, but I didn't want to move. I was warm and comfy and I could hear Edward's heartbeat in my ear. This was my idea of heaven. Who would want to leave?

Edward laughed and it made me smile. "Honey?"

"Yeah?" I mumbled, my face still pressed to his chest.

"It's ten o'clock."

"In the morning?"

Edward laughed, again. "Yeah. We're going to Forks, today. Remember?"

I groaned. "I'm so tired. What did you do to me?" I asked, a huge smile on my face just thinking of the night before.

We hadn't gone to sleep until around four in the morning. Edward and I had so much playing with the vibrator. I loved that he bought me a new toy and that he had endless ideas of things for us to try in the bedroom. We were both completely inexperienced, and we would never learn what we liked or didn't like unless we tried.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "Do you feel okay?"

I smiled. "I feel amazing." I looked up at his face, my chin resting on his chest. "I'm still vibrating."

He laughed. "Oh, yeah? That's a handy little gadget, then."

I smiled. "Not from that. From you."

"Wow. Really? What did I do that was so, uh, stimulating?" he asked. "You know, so I can do it again."

I giggled. "Um, that thing you did with your tongue and your fingers. The swirly, pinchy thing."

Edward inched down on the bed, so we were nose to nose. "Mm. I liked that, too."

I kissed his lips and he smiled against mine. "I love you so much."

He kissed me a little harder. "I love you, too. You think you can get up? We have a three hour drive ahead of us."

"I haven't packed."

Edward laughed. "Another reason to get up."

"When is Liam leaving for Forks? Are we going to miss the introductions?"

"He said he's going to wait until around noon. Then, he and Tanya are going to take their time driving out. I guess he wants to make a little day trip of it."

"Aw. That's romantic. Must run in the family."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah. We're going to have to do a day trip, again, sometime soon."

"Can't go next Wednesday. I have burlesque class."

Edward rolled on top of me and started kissing my neck. "I can't wait for that."

I giggled. "Me, either."

"And then we need to get our tattoos," Edward whispered in my ear. "Another place I can lick."

I laughed. "You and that tongue."

"You love it."

"I love it."

We got out bed and showered off the night's worth of fun. I packed us some comfy clothes and our fifties costumes for Esme's party, while Edward ran out to grab us breakfast for the road.

We were on the road by eleven thirty, with the plan of getting back to Forks before three o'clock.

"Flowers?" I asked, smiling. I brought the orange roses to my nose as I looked out at the passing traffic while Edward drove us to the ferry. "You really are amazing."

"And pastry," Edward added, smiling. "It's almost like I want to show you how much I love you." He looked over at me and winked.

"Aw." I set my hand on my chest. "I love you, too."

"Awesome." Edward smiled. "Will you feed me?"

"Mm. I would love to," I said in my sexiest, deepest voice. "But only if you promise to lick my fingers."

He laughed. "Why, of course."

And so we made it to Forks at quarter to three in the afternoon, laughing and teasing each other the whole way. I kind of liked that we had six hours of road tripping every weekend. Edward was so much fun.

"I'm starving," Edward said, as we passed the 'Now Entering Forks' sign.

"I'm sure your mommy will feed you." I said, rubbing his thigh. "Plus we need to get there. We promised to help her set up, and we're already so late. I feel bad."

"Don't, babe. We just threw our own Halloween bash. We had people over until two in the morning, and then, well, you remember what happened after that."

I giggled. "Oh, I remember."

"Good. If my mom needs help, I'll do anything she asks. You just relax and have a good time, okay?"

"Aren't you sweet? Are you sucking up for some reason?"

Edward laughed. "Oh, hardly. I've been a very, very good boy."

"You have, Mr. Cullen. A very, very, _very_ good boy."

He parked at the Cullen house and Alice came running out of the front door as fast as she could. Edward jumped out of the car and caught her, pulling her into a big, tight hug. He kissed the top of her head and started dancing her around the front yard.

"Hey, princess," he said, kissing her forehead. "How was your week?"

"Good. I got an A on my spelling test. I took Ninja for show and tell and Mikey's coming over tonight for the party."

"Wow. That's a lot going on for a sweet little girl," Edward said, setting her down.

She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my hips. "Hi, Bella. I missed you."

"Aw, honey. I missed you, too."

"You should see the house. Mom made it look scary."

I smiled and took her hand and she led me inside. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Edward as he brought in our bag and Robbie's carrier. He winked at me and it was enough to give me goosebumps.

"Hey, sis," Emmett said, getting up from the stairs. He pulled me into a tight hug. "You missed an epic game last night. You should have seen my tackle."

I kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you. Did you guys win?"

"No," he said, laughing. "I can't win the whole freaking game for those ninnies."

Edward laughed, and hugged his brother. "Hey, buddy."

"Hey. How was your party?" Emmett asked, smiling mischievously. "I bet it was awesome. My buddies are having a party tonight."

"Are you going?" I asked. I would have completely understood, considering Emmett was seventeen and a senior in high school."

"Nope," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey. My parties are amazing," Esme said, spanking her son, on her way over to hug me and Edward in one big group hug. "Hi, my babies. I'm so glad you made it. I was getting a little worried."

"Mom. We were up late," Edward said. "Our house is still a flipping disaster."

"Oh, kids. Do you want to me to come up this week and clean? I wouldn't mind. Really." Esme was an angel on Earth, I was sure.

"No, Esme. I'll put Edward to work," I said, making Edward laugh. "But, thank you for the offer."

"Where's Jazz?" Edward asked.

"He's with his father at the grocery store. I sent them for more snacks. You can't have too many potato chips," Esme said, smiling.

"Okay," I said. "What can I do to help?"

"You can tell me that my baby brother is coming, tonight." Both Edward and Emmett started snickering and it took me a couple seconds to get the dirty joke. I smiled at the boys. I really, really loved this family.


	307. Happy, Healthy

**A/N - Happy Friday! I hope you all have a great weekend! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 307 – Happy, Healthy<strong>

"Thank you, mom," Edward said, as Esme set a grilled cheese and tomato sandwich in front of him. She kissed the side of his head and stole a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby boy."

I giggled as I leaned against the counter watching Edward with his mom. They were so sweet together. I think Edward was getting even more spoiled now that he'd moved out. But, I had to hand it to him. He knew how to play his cards right.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat, honey?" Esme asked, coming over to me and wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"I'm fine, Esme, really. I was eating pastries all the way down here," I said, smiling.

"Bella. Can I give you the tour, now?" Alice asked, taking my hand.

"You absolutely can," I said, smiling. I kissed Edward's cheek as I passed him, being pulled into the living room by an overenthusiastic little girl. I smiled. Esme had done a wonderful job decorating the house. She had cobwebs strung everywhere, photos that turned to skeletons when you looked at them from a different angle, carved pumpkins, and a huge table of baking and snacks that rivaled mine and Edward's.

"Wow," I said, looking around. "This is amazing."

"That's my pumpkin," Alice said, pointing to a cute, smiling, happy jack-o-lantern.

"Oh, Alice. You did an amazing job," I said. "Let me get my camera and take a picture of you beside it."

"Okay," she said, hopping up and down, excitedly.

I smiled as I ran upstairs to get purse from Edward's room. On my way down, I heard the front door open. Jasper and Carlisle. "Hey, it's more of my favourite family," I said, smiling as Jasper pulled me into a tight hug. I rubbed his back. I knew how hard it was for Jasper that Edward was away at school and it seemed that he missed me just as much.

"Where's Edward?"

"Kitchen." I smiled as Jasper ran through the house to see his big brother.

"How was the party last night?" Carlisle asked.

"It was fun. It was a nice break for us. And Edward deserved that. Especially after this week with everything happening with Pop. How is Pop doing? Still being spoiled by his beautiful daughters."

Carlisle chuckled. "Yeah. My sisters are taking great care of him. Pop will make a full recovery."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Honestly, I didn't think it would hit Edward as hard as it did," Carlisle admitted to me, quietly. "He and his pop have never been that close. Pop is a tough man to get along with. Trust me, I know. And he's put a lot of pressure of Edward."

"He does, but pop is still his grandfather. Edward loves him and I think he wants to make him proud," I said. "I think what upset him the most is the concept of death. He hasn't had to deal with that?"

"No. I think he lost a great aunt when he was a kid, but other than that, no. Is he still worried about things?"

"Um, no. I don't think so. Not that he's really talking about. But, he seems like his old self. Your visits did him the world of good, Carlisle."

"I'm glad. So, how about you? Feeling better with the vitamins?"

"Honestly, I haven't even noticed that I have anemia. It hasn't crossed my mind. I feel incredible."

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder. "That's what I want to hear. Happy, healthy kids."

I laughed. "You've got it."

Carlisle and I walked into the kitchen and I found Alice sitting on Edward's lap. "You never came with the camera," she said, giggling when Edward tickled her sides.

"I take the blame," Carlisle said, leaning in to kiss Alice's cheek, and then the top of Edward's head.

"Come on. Let's go, supermodel," I said, holding out my hand for Alice. Alice slid off of Edward's legs, took my hand and pulled me into the living room. I took five or six pictures of the beautiful little girl that would be my sister next summer.

"Um, Bella?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" I asked, sitting on the couch and patting the cushion for her to sit beside me. "What's on your mind?"

She shrugged. "Do you think Uncle Liam's new girlfriend is going to like me?" she asked. "Cause if she doesn't, do you think he won't come to visit us?"

I pulled her close to me and squeezed her is the tightest hug ever. People always dismissed kids, never really acknowledging their thoughts and fears and feelings. But they were so smart. It was part of the reason I wanted to be a teacher. To show each child that they mattered.

"Alice Cullen, you are the most lovable little girl I have ever met," I told her, making her smile. "And, I know for a fact that Tanya is going to love you."

"Really?"

"Really. She is my friend, too. And she's friends with Edward. She's even in the same Chemistry class with your big brother. She is very nice. I like her, and if I like her…"

"Then, I'm going to like her, too, right?"

I laughed. "I think so." I gave her an extra squeeze. "And, Alice, no matter what, your uncle loves you, and he'll always come to visit you. Just like me and Edward. We only go away to Seattle because our school is there. But, I'm counting down the days until we move back here with you and Jasper and Emmett and my dad and my step-mom."

"I know. I really love weekends."

I smiled. "Me, too."

"Am I interrupting best friend time?" Edward asked, smiling as he walked into the family room, sitting down beside me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"No," Alice said. "Brothers count."

"Awesome," Edward said, holding out his hand for a high five from Alice. "So, Liam just called. He's about two minutes out," he said to me, before kissing my cheek. "I guess Tanya is all kinds of nervous, so we have to be really nice to her."

I giggled and Edward rolled his eyes. "I know. As if we're not awesome."

Alice laughed. "We're awesome."

"Darn right," Edward said, winking at his baby sister.

I heard the gravel crunch in the driveway and Esme came running into the family room adjusting her blouse and smoothing her hair. "You look beautiful, mom," Edward called, making her smile.

We all got up off the couch and headed to the door. Edward picked up Alice, and Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we joined the big welcoming committee for Liam and Tanya.

"Oh, here they come," Esme said, peeking through the window.

Carlisle chuckled. "Just open the door, sweetheart."

Esme took a deep breath and opened the door, just as Liam and Tanya were walking up the porch stairs. "Hey, baby brother," Esme said, smiling. Liam let go of Tanya's hand so he could give his sister a hug.

"Okay, everyone, this is Tanya. Tanya, this everybody," Liam said, smiling, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Tanya smiling shyly and gave us a little wave. I looked at Edward and he shot Tanya a wink. She laughed and seemed to loosen up. The Cullens were not scary people, but I knew exactly what she was thinking and feeling.

When Edward and I had come here at the start of May, I was a nervous wreck, but within minutes, the Cullens had welcomed me and I felt completely comfortable here. This house felt like another home to me, now.

And, just like I thought she would, Esme pulled Tanya into a tight hug. "Welcome to our home, sweetheart," she said. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Liam does nothing but talk about you."

Liam laughed as Tanya looked over at him, smiling. I think she was already starting to see how amazing this family was.

"I'm Carlisle. Esme's husband," Carlisle said, smiling politely. "You know Edward and Bella, but this is our other son, Emmett, and the youngest boy, Jasper." Both boys nodded, trying like every teenaged boy that ever lived, to look cool. "And of course, this is Alice."

"It's so nice to meet you all," Tanya said, smiling.

"Come in, come in," Esme said, shuffling them inside and into the family room.

"I have to book us a hotel for tonight," Liam said to Carlisle. "Where's good?"

Edward laughed. "Take my room. Bella and I can stay at her dad's place." He looked at me to double check and I nodded. My dad was going to love these arrangements. But mostly because I always made pumpkin pancakes on Halloween morning.


	308. Friends and Fifties

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Sorry this is late...puppy went to get his photo taken with Santa! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 308 – Friends and Fifties<strong>

"So you really think Liam's sister likes me?" Tanya asked me as the two of us changed into our Halloween costumes in Edward's bedroom.

I had been looking forward to 'changing' with Edward, and possibly getting a little frisky, but Tanya had looked like she needed some girl time and I was happy to be a good friend to her in that moment.

Liam, Edward and his brothers were changing in Emmett's room, so we took the opportunity to have a little girl talk.

"Esme loves you, Tanya. She is truly a genuine person," I said, slipping on my poodle skirt. "But what are your impressions of the family?"

Tanya smiled. "I think this the most ideal, white picket fence kind of family. They're out of painting, or something. It's wonderful."

I laughed. "They're real, trust me," I said, making Tanya smile wider. "So, how was the drive out to Forks with your sweetie pie?"

Tanya laughed. "Oh, he's so not a sweetie pie." Her cheeks flushed a little. "He's my dirty boy."

I giggled and blushed right along with her. "Ew."

She shoved my shoulder and laughed. "What? I'm not saying he isn't a complete gentleman, because he is, but wow, is he ever a dirty talker in bed. Gah. It's so hot."

I smiled. "Yeah, there is nothing better, is there?"

Tanya laughed. "Edward? Really? He seems like the quintessential good boy."

"He's an amazing man. And that's all I'm going to say."

"Safe answer," Tanya said, tying her sarong around her waist. She walked up to the mirror. "My god, Bella. I can't wear this costume here. What was I thinking? A bikini top? There are kids at this party."

I walked over to Edward's dresser drawer and rooted around inside. "Do you want to borrow a tank top?" I asked her. "I left my clothes over here."

"Oh, Bella, that's perfect," she said, slipping the black tank over her bikini top. "Thank you. I would have felt so slutty, and that is not the impression I want to make. Especially around Liam's little niece, Alice. He thinks the world of her."

I smiled. "Yeah. Alice is the light of this family, for sure. Hence the family friendly costume," I said, slipping on my white cardigan to complete my 50s girl image.

"You fit in so seamlessly," Tanya said, smiling. "I loved how Edward's brother had his arm around you. It's like you belong to all of them. It's sweet."

My heart felt warm as that comment. And I knew Tanya was right. It was the excitement on Alice's face when she saw me; the enthusiasm with which Emmett told about his football tackles; Jasper's gentle hugs; Carlisle's genuine concern for me; and Esme's comforting conversation. I had, in the last six months, become a true member of this family. And I felt so blessed, so lucky that they loved me as much I loved them.

"They're easy to love," I told her. "Just be yourself, and you'll fit right in. Each member of this family had a unique personality, and Esme and Carlisle are so loving and supportive to their children, to their family. It's amazing, really."

"Liam told me that he loves me," Tanya blurted out.

I smiled, knowing it was coming, based on what Edward had said last night, how Liam had admitted his feelings for Tanya to his nephew. "That's amazing, Tanya. What did you say?"

She flopped down on the edge of Edward's bed and I sat next to her. "I told him that I was relieved because I was in love with him, too."

"Aw," I said, setting my hand over my heart. "That is so romantic."

She laughed. "Yeah. The way Liam responded was a little more x-rated than romantic, but, hey, I'm not complaining."

I giggled with her. Tanya and I had come such a long way with our friendship in the two months since we'd met, and I was so glad that I had her in my life. A girl couldn't have too many friends.

There was a knock on the door, and I figured it was Liam or Edward, but when I got up to unlock the door, I was surprised, and pleasantly so, to see Vanessa standing in front of me with an oversized duffel bag slung on her shoulder.

We both did our little girly scream when we saw each other. It had been way too long, weeks, since we'd seen each other. "Ness. I've missed you so much." I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside Edward's room.

"Me, too," Vanessa said, smiling. "Hey," she said, looking over at Tanya. "I'm Vanessa. Local surfer girl, elementary school receptionist and girlfriend of the sexiest cop on the Forks PD."

Tanya laughed. "Very cool. Nice to meet you. I'm Tanya. Daughter of berry farmers, chemistry major at UW Seattle and girlfriend to a sexy travel reporter, aka Edward Cullen's uncle."

Vanessa laughed and climbed on the bed. "Hot. An older man, huh? That's delish. Jake is about seven years older than me. Nothing beats experience in bed, huh?"

"Ness," I whined, shoving her shoulder. "No details."

Tanya laughed. "Well, Liam is eighteen years older than me, but god, he has the stamina of a much younger man."

"Guys."

Both girls laughed and, while I was grossed out by their TMI moments, I was so excited that Tanya and Vanessa were getting along so wonderfully. I was proud to say that I had such amazing friends.

"So, Ms. Wolfe. You didn't call me. Did you ever talk to Jake about your plan of taking some distance learning college courses?"

She laughed. "Sorry. Actually, I've been busy. Jake was thrilled for me. He wants me to have anything I dream about. And he said that if that was college, he would support me one-hundred percent."

I rolled over on the bed and gave Ness a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you," I said. "So, did you decide on a program?"

She smiled. "I have. Bookkeeping. It sort of goes hand in hand with my job at the school, but I just started the course last week and I've already learned so much."

"So, it's not interfering with your relationship like you thought it would?" I asked.

"No. Not at all." Vanessa laughed. "You were right, Bella."

"Mm hmm."

She giggled. "Jake rubs my feet while I read my assignments."

"Oh, god. He's a keeper," Tanya said, smiling. "Nothing beats a good foot massage. Not even amazing sex."

"Well…" I said, making the girls laugh.

There was another knock on the door. "Babe. Your dad is here." I smiled at the sound of Edward's voice.

"Okay. I'll be right down," I said. "Thank you."

"Yeah. Love you," he answered, before we heard him walk away from the door.

"Aw," both Tanya and Vanessa said, making me laugh.

"Yeah. He's perfect," I bragged.

"Before you go down, Bella," Vanessa said, unzipping her duffle bag, should I be a sexy cop or a naughty secretary?"

Tanya laughed. "I love that you have both costumes? A little role playing?"

Vanessa laughed. "No, but I'm hoping that maybe tonight, we can take advantage of our costumes."

"I'd go with sexy secretary," Tanya said.

"Yeah, and then every time you go to work, Jake will be having naughty fantasies," I added, making the girls laugh.

"Love it," she said, smiling. Vanessa put on a cute little plaid skirt, a tight white blouse and pair of black framed glasses. "Good call, ladies. Jake is going to go crazy for this."

I smiled as I tied a red scarf around my ponytail. "Well, maybe if I'm lucky, Edward and I will hold hands."

Tanya laughed. "I'm pretty sure people had sex in the fifties, Bella. None of us would be here if the whole decade was as innocent as ice cream soda and saddle shoes."

And I was sure that once I got a look at Edward in his leather jacket and greased back hair, there would be nothing innocent about my reaction.


	309. Love Your Costume

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Time for another Halloween party! haha! Is it obvious how much I enjoy Halloween? Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 309 – Love Your Costume<strong>

"I think we look hot," Ness said, as the three of us made our way downstairs. "Well, Bella's more cute than hot."

"Hey," I said, giggling with her.

"Oh, she'll have to show you the pictures from her Halloween party in Seattle last night. She was a sexy little pirate. Edward couldn't keep his hands off of her."

Vanessa laughed. "That's nothing new. That guy has magnet hands when it comes to his girl."

I smiled. I had crazy, awesome friends. "Ah, daddy," I said, giggling. And I couldn't stop the laughter when I saw my dad, the chief of police, dressed as a prisoner, in a bright orange prison issued jumpsuit. "I love it."

My dad gave me a tight hug and kissed my forehead. "It was all Dee's idea," he said. "You look sweet, Bells. You match Edward perfectly."

"Thanks. We did Alice proof costumes." I said, before looking over my shoulder. "Where is Edward? I haven't seen him yet."

My dad laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go find him." It was so obvious to me that I was a daddy's girl. I always felt so safe in his arms. I had truly missed this feeling of security growing up.

"How was your week, dad?" I asked, as we walked through the party to the kitchen. People were starting to arrive, and I smiled looking around the room. I had a feeling that all of Forks would be here, soon.

"Good. A few pranks. Nothing too bad. It's part of the Halloween season, though. We're used to it." My dad shrugged. "I'll tell you, though. Having someone that I love on the force, someone to worry about, makes things a little tougher for me. Makes me worry."

"Aw, daddy. Heidi's safe. She's got you to look out for her. And I feel better knowing she's watching your back, too."

He chuckled. "Yeah. We make a pretty good team."

"You make an amazing team, dad. You know, I only agreed to go back to school this semester now that she's looking out for you."

My dad gave me a squeeze. "I still like your cooking the best, kiddo," he whispered, making me giggle.

"Well, you're in luck, dad. We're staying at your house tonight. And you know what that means."

"Pumpkin pancakes in the morning?"

I giggled. "Exactly."

My dad pumped his fist. "Score."

Emmett, the football playing zombie, walked passed us at the kitchen door. "Is there a game on?"

"No," I said. "My dad just found out that I'm making him pumpkin pancakes for breakfast."

"Aw. I want some. Those sound killer."

I laughed. "I can make you guys a batch before we take Alice trick or treating tomorrow night, if you'd like."

"If I'd like?" Emmett chuckled. "I'd love."

My dad laughed. I adored having people to spoil. I was in my element around here. "Great costume by the way," I said, smiling. He'd done a great job with his makeup.

He chuckled. "Thanks. Rose's going to be a zombie cheerleader. She's going to be so hot."

"Let me know when she gets here. I want to get a picture of you guys."

"Yeah. Sounds good."

The doorbell rang and Emmett perked up. My dad patted his shoulder and gave him a knowing smile. I guess he was a teenager once, too. The second we walked in the kitchen, I couldn't keep the smile from my face, or my heart rate from speeding up.

Edward was leaning against the counter, laughing with my step mom. He looked like he'd stepped right out of the movie 'Grease.' His beautiful hair was combed back, but he'd made a kind of kiss curl or wave in the front. He was so, so, so sexy.

He was smiling and his cheeks were lightly flushed. He was wearing a tight, white t-shirt and his black leather jacket hung open. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans, but he'd rolled the cuffs, and he was wearing his black leather boots.

And then, he looked at me. And his eyes lit up. And he looked even more beautiful. I watched his eyes sweep over my costume, my body. I bit my lip and smiled back at him. It was funny, whenever we were apart, even for less than an hour, our reunions were always magical.

Edward stepped forward and took my hands in his. "Bella, you look amazing." He chuckled. "Wow."

"Cute, right?" I asked, smiling.

"That's not the adjective I would use," he said, winking at me. He pulled me close and pressed a kiss to my lips. "More like beautiful."

"Aw. Thank you. You look entirely too gorgeous for words."

Edward laughed. "Liam did my hair," he said, shrugging.

"It looks great, son," my dad said, laughing. "Dee, will you get a picture of the kids for me?"

Heidi, who was wearing the matching costume to my dad's, held up her camera and smiled. "It would be my pleasure. You two are just adorable," she said, coming over to give me a hug and kiss, first.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we posed for a couple of pictures. I took the camera and got some of my dad and Heidi. The prisoner costumes were such a cute idea for them.

Every time I saw them together, it made me smile. It may have taken my dad a few years to find her, but Heidi was his soul mate. There was no doubt about it. My dad actually seemed ten years younger, too.

Edward set his hands on my hips from behind and gave them a light squeeze, making me squirm. "Go stand with your parents. I'll take a picture of the three of you."

I turned and kissed his chin. "Thank you," I said, before running to pose for the picture. Smiling was so easy to do. I was so genuinely happy surrounded by our families.

"Ah, look at you guys," I said smiling, as Jasper and Maria walked into the kitchen. They were both vampires, complete with fangs, and they looked adorable. "I love your costumes."

Jasper laughed, reaching up to adjust the little medallion hanging around his neck. "Thanks."

"Hey, Bella," Maria said, giving me a hug. "I love your outfit, too."

"Yeah, well Edward and I think we act like a couple from the fifties, so we figured, why not?"

"You look like Danny Zuko and Sandy from Grease," Maria said, smiling. "Very cool."

"I've never seen that movie," Edward said, laughing.

"It's a musical and you're a boy. It's understandable," I said, slapping his bum. "Plus, I think you're way hotter than John Travolta."

Edward and Jasper laughed together and I snapped a picture of the two of them. So cute.

An old woman dressed as a witch walked into the kitchen, and until Edward laughed and said hi to his mom, I had no idea that she was Esme. "Get out," I said, laughing. "You look amazing."

Esme giggled, giving away her identity. "Thank you. I've always been fascinated with witches and herbs and potions." She shrugged. "So, Halloween is my day to go all out."

"I told you she takes this seriously," Edward whispered in my ear. And boy was he right. I loved that Esme did this. She was a wonderful role model for her children to embrace their creativity and imaginations. I adored this woman.

"Go eat, my pretties," she said, smiling. "Go mingle. Make sure everyone is having a good time."

I giggled and snapped a quick picture of her. "I love this," I said, as we all headed to the foggy, dark atmosphere of the family room.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Edward asked, bringing my hand to his lips for a kiss. I could only nod in agreement.

With the room darkened, the swirling laser lights created such a fun party atmosphere that was both sexy and fun. There must have been a fog machine hidden somewhere, but the room had been completely transformed with the lights out.

I smiled as we passed Carlisle in an amazing wizard costume, complete with long white beard, holding hands and dancing with Alice, the little sugar plum fairy. She was laughing with her dad and it was just a gorgeous thing to see.

Edward passed me a paper plate. "Let's eat, and then I'm taking you out for a spin on this dance floor. What do you say?"

I giggled. "I'd say that sounds perfect."


	310. Hops and Cops

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 310 – Hops and Cops<strong>

"Whoa," Edward said, wrapping his arms around Alice, right as she ran into his legs. "Careful, princess."

"Sorry," she said, before giggling and running off in the other direction, still chasing Mikey and her little friend from ballet class, Bree. I loved seeing the kids play, together. It was cute.

"Did you get enough to eat?" Edward asked me.

"Oh, I'm stuffed," I said, smiling. "Your mom is a great hostess."

"She is. Oh, 'The Monster Mash," Edward said, his face the picture of excitement. "Would you like to dance?"

I giggled and took his hand, letting him lead me to the middle of the room. He set his hand on my back and then took my hand, leading me around the room in what could only be described as a half waltz, half tornado.

"What are we doing?" I asked, smiling widely up at his face.

"We're dancing."

I smiled at Jake, dressed in a caveman costume, and Vanessa, as we danced right passed them. "Do you have a name for this so called dance?"

Edward laughed. "Uh, maybe the 'Halloween hop?'"

I laughed. "You're so cute."

"I know you meant crazy," he said, smiling, "but I'll forgive you."

I laughed, sliding my hand over Edward's chest. "Mm. Well, if you don't, I'll make it up to you later."

"You're the sexiest little 50s girl, ever, huh?"

I smiled. "Why thank you."

I felt a hand on the small of my back. "May I cut in?" I turned around and smiled at Alec.

"If you must," Edward said. He kissed my cheek and then took Siobhan's hand. I had to laugh when I heard her tell Edward not to twirl her too much. She was still nauseous at times.

"So, Batman," I said, giggling at his costume, "how are you doing with being a daddy to be?"

He chuckled. "I'm freaking thrilled," he said, making me laugh, as he moved us slowly around the room. "I've already started on the nursery," he admitted, laughing at himself. "I'm probably a little nuts."

"Oh, Alec. You're just excited. It's adorable. It's admirable."

He smiled and nodded. "You know, when I was shot this summer, when Jake was in surgery and we didn't know if was going to make it, I don't know, I sort of realized that I had to do something with my life.

"Like, don't get me wrong, I love being a cop in this town, but personally, you know?" I nodded, knowing what he was getting at. "And, now I have Siobhan and I love her like nobody's business, and we're having a baby, building a family. I just, shit, I feel so damn lucky."

I squeezed his shoulder. "I'm so happy for you. Your little angel is going to be spoiled rotten."

Alec laughed. "God, I know. But, so loved."

I was having so much fun, tonight. I had taken so many pictures of all the great costumes, I'd had a chance to dance with most of my friends and family and I'd eaten so much food. It was a great night.

I was sitting on the couch, between Edward and Ness, when I saw my dad on his phone from across the room. He looked all business, and the minute he ended the call, he was whispering to Heidi.

"Bella?" Vanessa asked.

"Um, what? Sorry. Just a minute." I stood up and half walked, half ran across the room towards my dad. "Daddy? What's wrong?"

"Bells, I got an officer assistance call. We have a robbery in progress," he said, unzipping his prisoner costume to reveal jeans and a t-shirt. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you at home, kiddo."

"Okay. Be careful, dad. I love you."

"I love you, too. Have a good time, tonight. And don't worry about me."

I watched as my dad kissed his wife and then after a quick word to Carlisle, he ran out the front door. I felt Edward's arms around me from behind. "What's going on?" he whispered. "Do we need to leave?"

I turned in his arms. "My dad got a call for assistance. A robbery, I guess."

"Is everyone okay? Are you okay?"

I shrugged. "He didn't say. It's a lot easier for me to deal with the fact that my dad is a police officer when I don't have to see him in action, you know?"

Heidi wrapped her arms around us and kissed my cheek. "Your dad, Bella, is the best police officer I know. And I've been in the business for twenty years. He's not the chief just because he's a good leader, he's damn good at his job. He knows how to be safe, he's smart, he can think on his feet. He's right, honey. Don't worry about him."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know that. But it's hard."

"I understand, honey," she said, before turning to talk to Jake, who had walked up to us, obviously having seen my dad leave in a hurry.

Edward rubbed my back and kissed my temple. "Do you want to go back to your dad's place? Wait for him?" he asked. "We don't have to stay, baby."

I shrugged. "He wants us to stay."

"It doesn't matter. What do you want?" he asked.

"Um, maybe I'll run to the bathroom." I didn't know what I wanted to do. I was having so much fun, but with my dad out on a call, I wasn't sure that I could just pretend that I wasn't worried.

Edward took my hand and walked with me upstairs to the bathroom. I so appreciated that he was here with me, that he understood. He was so supportive.

"You're not coming in with me, are you?" I teased, making him smile.

"I would if you'd let me, baby."

"Ew," I said, shoving his arm.

He laughed and kissed my lips. "I'll be right outside the door."

"Thank you, for just…"

He nodded. "I know. I love you."

"I love you."

I went into the bathroom and pressed a cool facecloth to my cheeks. I didn't want to overreact, but I couldn't help that I worried about my dad. I quickly used the bathroom, and then sat down on the edge of the tub for a minute. Just to think.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and I smiled. "Come in."

Edward peeked his head in the door, and then when he saw me sitting there, he came inside, shutting the door behind him. "Do you want to talk?" he asked, resting his head on my shoulder.

I smiled and took his hand. "I'm okay."

"I'm glad. I know how much you worry, angel, but that's only because you have such a big heart. Your step mom is right though, Bella. Your dad is an amazing man. I admire him in a lot of ways and I feel lucky to have him in my life, as well."

Edward sat up and looked at my face, smiling at my teary eyes. "Don't cry, honey. Let me go tell my mom that we're leaving, okay?"

"No, Edward. I want to stay. This party means a lot to your mom."

"Are you sure? Because you mean more to me than a silly party."

"Just a little while longer, maybe?"

"Okay. Let me know the minute you're done and we'll leave."

"I will. Thank you." I leaned in and stole a kiss from Edward's delicious lips. "And if I didn't know better, I'd say you just want to get me alone in my bedroom."

Edward laughed. "I just want to hold you, baby girl." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my engagement ring. "But I wouldn't mind a peek at your panties. You know to give me something to look forward to."

I stood up and stood in front of my handsome fiancé. "Okay. Take a peek."

Edward smiled and then lifted my poodle skirt and the crinoline underneath it. "Mm. See through pink." He slid his hands around my body to my bum cheeks and then smiled. "A thong?"

I giggled. "You're touching, not looking," I teased.

"Well, with you, baby, it's impossible not to touch."


	311. Witty and Intelligent

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all so much for reading and for your sweet reviews! You're the best readers ever, and I brag about you often! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 311 – Witty and Intelligent<strong>

"Is everything okay?" Liam asked me and Edward when we rejoined the party.

"Yeah, man. Thanks," Edward said.

"My dad got called into work," I said. "Robbery in progress."

"Shit. In a sleepy like town like this?"

Edward laughed. "We have our own prison. It is minimum security, but still. There are plenty of convicts to fill it."

"I had no idea," Liam said, before pulling me into his chest for a gentle hug.

I peeked up at his face. "I guess the prison isn't part of the tour."

Liam laughed. "Guess not. You alright? You want to get out of here? Esme would understand."

I smiled. "You and Edward are so much alike. I'm fine. But, thank you, though."

"Good. You want to dance?"

Edward chuckled. "It's so hard having such a beautiful fiancée. I always have to share."

I smiled at him. "I love you. You'll be fine for three minutes."

"Longest three minutes of my life," he said, winking at me.

Liam took my hand and led me to the middle of the room, holding me close. "You having a good time?" he asked, smiling at me.

"I am. I'm continually blown away by your sister. The house looks amazing, the food, the music, the decorations. It's all incredible."

Liam laughed. "Esme's always been like this. For as long as I remember." He smiled. "You should have seen all my birthday parties growing up. Between her, Renata and my mom, let's just say that some of the kids were scared to come to my parties."

I giggled. "That's cute. I can imagine how spoiled you were growing up."

He smiled. "Oh, yeah. I'm the baby of the family. No one lets me forget it, either. But, I can't complain."

"So, is Tanya having a good time? She feels comfortable here?" I asked.

Liam smiled. "Yeah. She's getting along really well with your friends. Sheena, Nessa, uh, Gia?"

I giggled. "I know who you mean. I'm glad. They're all nice girls. How about with Esme? I know she was nervous."

"Oh, she's already been recruited to book club." I laughed and Liam smiled. "Yeah. My sis is sneaky. But, I'm impressed with her, Bella. God knows, I'm nervous to meet Tanya's dad."

"I think that's normal. But, you're a smart man. I'm sure you'll have lots to talk about."

He laughed. "I'm worried that I'll have too much in common in with him. I mean, we're practically the same age."

I smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "You can't let the age thing bother you, Liam. If you keep thinking about it, it's going to get in the way of your relationship with Tanya. You have to decide if your love for her, your shared interests, your common goals, are more important than the age difference, and then focus on that, okay?"

Liam smiled. "There must be something in the water in Washington, because you kids are damn smart."

I giggled. "I just know that it doesn't bother Tanya. You're a good man, and that's the important thing. Amazing men are hard to find these days. So, when a girl finds one, she's not going to let him go over something silly."

The song ended and Liam gave me a hug. "Thank you for the dance, and the wisdom, Miss Swan."

I smiled. "Thank you for keeping my mind off of my dad. Very sneaky, Liam, but well played."

He laughed. "Clearly not sneaky enough," he said, winking at me. Tanya walked up behind him and slid her hands around his waist.

"Hey, Bella," she said, peeking around Liam's body.

"Hi. I hear you're in book club."

She laughed. "I only have two weeks to read the book and come up with something that is both intelligent and witty to say about it."

"Oh, god. Witty and intelligent? I'm doomed," I said, making her and Liam laugh.

"Those things come naturally to both of you girls. You'll be fine," Liam said, running his hands up and down Tanya's arms.

Edward and Heidi walked over to me and I smiled, happy to see them both. Edward wrapped me in his arms and kissed my cheek. "Honey, your dad called," Heidi said, and I felt my stomach twist with worry. Why had they both come over together, like some kind of support team. I felt a little breathless, clutching onto Edward's arms, until my step mom smiled at me.

"Your dad and the boys made an arrest and he's stuck at the station filling out reports. He'll be home late, but he wanted me to let you know that he's fine and that no one got hurt, okay?"

I closed my eyes and sent up a silent prayer of thanks that my dad and the men on the force were all safe. "Thank god," I breathed. I wriggled out of Edward's arms and gave Heidi a hug. "Thank you for letting me know. I was worried sick."

She squeezed me tight and rocked us back and forth. "I know you were. So was I." She kissed my cheek. "I'm going to head home and get some sleep."

"Do you want us to come with you?" I asked. "Keep you company?"

"We could make popcorn and watch scary movies," Edward added, making Heidi smile. I loved him so much. He would leave the party, just for me, just for my family. I took his hand and squeezed it, smiling when he squeezed it back.

"No. But, thank you, kids. You're both too good to me," she said, squeezing my shoulder. "I'm falling asleep standing up."

"Let me drive you home," Edward said. "And I'm not taking no for an answer on that one." Edward leaned down and kissed my lips. "I'll be back in twenty minutes. You sure you're okay?"

I smiled, loving his pure and giving heart even more in that moment. "I'm okay, now. I'll save you a dance when you get back."

"Mm. Good. I love you."

"I love you, too, handsome." I slapped his bum and he chuckled. He wrapped his arm around Heidi's shoulder, making her laugh, and then shot me a wink over his shoulder. He was so darn smooth. I loved it.

I looked over at the couch and saw Alice sleeping with her head on Carlisle's legs. I walked over and sat beside them, rubbing her back between her fairy wings. "Long night for her, huh?" I said, smiling.

"It was indeed. I'm just waiting on Esme to take her upstairs for her bath," he said, smiling down at his beautiful daughter.

"I can take her," I said, as I saw Esme bustle from the kitchen with more food for the table. "Who knows when Esme will get a free moment."

Carlisle smiled. "That would be great, actually, Bella. Thank you. Where's your other half?"

I giggled. "Edward's driving Heidi home. She was sleeping on her feet."

"Any word from your dad?"

"Yeah. They got the guy. Everyone is safe and sound."

"He's a great cop, isn't he?" Carlisle said, smiling, looking incredibly proud of his best friend.

"He's amazing."

"Bella?" Alice asked, sitting up.

"Hey, pretty girl. Let's get you upstairs," I said, taking her hand. "I get to do the honours of tucking a sugar plum fairy into bed, tonight."

"Yay," she said, suddenly awake. "Goodnight, daddy."

"Night, baby," Carlisle said, puckering up his lips. Alice laughed and then gave her dad a kiss, before we headed across the room.

"Did Mikey and Bree head home, already?" I asked her as we climbed the stairs, together.

"Yeah," she said.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, wondering why she was so quiet. Yes, she was tired, but the Alice I knew was a lot more bubbly.

"I guess. Yeah."

We got to Alice's room, and I shut the door. We both sat on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. "I'm your best friend, Alice. Do you want to talk about it? It's my job to listen."

She smiled, but her eyes looked sad. "I think Mikey likes my friend Bree."


	312. Dumb Love

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 312 – Dumb Love<strong>

"How do you know?" I asked Alice, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "Did Mikey tell you that he liked Bree?"

It hurt me to see her like this. Alice Cullen was the sweetest little girl I had ever met. So happy and perky and fun. She was spoiled, however, and was used to getting everything she wanted. So, I could tell that heartbreak would be especially hard on her.

"No," she said. "He didn't tell me that. But, Bella, you should have seen him. He was laughing at everything that Bree said. And some of the things weren't even funny. Well, I didn't think so."

"Aw, sweetie. Let me tell you something about guys. But, you have to promise not to tell your brothers."

Alice giggled. "Okay. You can tell me."

I smiled. "Sometimes, guys are a little bit dumb."

Alice laughed harder and it made me happy that she was feeling better already. "They are?"

"Yes. Now, I'm not being mean. But, guys tend to act silly around girls. It's the way they were put together, the way they were made. If a girl is nice to them, or is even in the same room as them, they act extra friendly, on their best behaviour."

"So, do you think he was just being nice to Bree because she's a girl?"

I smiled. "I think that's part of it. I also think that Mikey is very friendly little boy. He seems like he would be nice to most people. Is he like that at school?"

She looked up in the air, like she was trying to remember. "Um, yeah. He's always nice to our whole class. But, he mostly follows me around at recess, and stuff. I've never seen him giggle so much, Bella."

She pouted out her bottom lip and I leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Come on. Everything is better after a bath."

I got up and took her hand, leading her to the bathroom. I helped her get out of her costume, and then filled her tub with some strawberry scented bubble bath she had on the countertop.

I sat on the toilet lid, while Alice splashed around in the bubbles. "Feel better, already?" I asked, knowing that a bath always made me feel more relaxed.

"Yeah."

"Maybe Mikey was being nice to Bree because she's your friend and he was trying to impress you."

"Maybe," she said.

"Alice. You know what? Forget everything I've just told you."

She giggled. "What? Why?"

"Because. You, Alice Cullen, are an amazing girl. You don't need to worry about boys and their general silliness. You be yourself. You have a beautiful personality, an amazing soul. Don't change to impress a boy. If Mikey likes you, then yay, that's cool. If not, I can guarantee you, Miss Alice, that there will be lots and lots of other boys."

"But I like this boy."

"I know. I understand," I said. "And, honey, for the record, I think that Mikey really does like you, too."

"Really?"

"Yes. And, honey, you're seven years old. Your dad and brothers aren't going to let you date anyone for at least another seven or eight years."

She laughed. "I know."

"But, you know what? You can be Mikey's best friend until then. And friends are special, Alice. They share a kind of love that doesn't compare to anything else."

"Do you think Mikey loves me?"

I smiled, wrapping Alice's towel around her shoulders. "I think so. Do you love him as a friend?"

She nodded. "I think I do."

Alice got changed into her jammies and I braided her damp hair so it would be wavy in the morning. She climbed into bed and I covered her up with her princess blankets and kissed her forehead.

"Uncle Liam is sleeping in Edward's bedroom, tonight. So, Edward and I are going to stay at my dad's house," I told her. "But, we'll be here tomorrow in plenty of time so I can make you guys some pumpkin pancakes before trick or treating, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Bella." Alice's eyes were heavy, and I could tell she wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer.

There was a knock on the door and Edward peeked his head in the room. "I'm back."

"Goodnight, Edward," Alice said, smiling.

"Night, princess," he said, walking over to kiss her cheek. "I love you, and I can't wait for tomorrow night."

She smiled, even though her eyes were closed. "Me, too."

Edward took my hand and led me out of the room. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she fell asleep downstairs and I just helped her with her bath. Your mom is so busy being the greatest hostess of all time."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah. She's doing great."

I tugged Edward's hand, and led him to his bedroom. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't want to do it downstairs. "So, big brother, I'm going to tell you something, but I don't want you to overreact."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "What did that little shrimp do to my baby sister? Did he kiss her? I swear, Bella. What did I say? I'm pretty sure that I said that boys can't be trusted."

I laughed, probably a little too hard, considering that Edward looked honestly upset. "What did I just say?"

"Um, not to overreact?"

I rubbed his back. "Good boy." I kissed his shoulder. "Alice thinks that Mikey likes her little friend Bree, the one that she dances with in Port Angeles."

Edward blew out a deep breath. "So, what you're saying is that he broke my little Alice's heart?"

"Um, she's sad. But Mikey didn't actually say anything to her. He just laughed at Bree's jokes, so Alice figures that he likes her."

"Ah." Edward nodded his head and peeked over at me, a cute, innocent smile playing at his lips. "So, too soon to go give the kid a talking to?"

I smiled and got up to straddle Edward's legs. Edward smiled back, sliding his hands up my outer thighs and under my skirt until he was cradling my bum cheeks. I rubbed Edward's shoulders and then leaned in to kiss his soft lips.

"You are an amazing big brother."

"I don't like that I can't protect her heart, you know?"

I smiled, and kissed him, again. "You can't, babe. Not all the time. But friendships, relationships, they're important. And whenever you put your heart on the line, you risk getting it broken."

"Did she cry?"

"No, baby. But I told her that she is a smart, beautiful girl, and her happiness is what's important," I said. "And I also told her that you would never let her date for another seven or eight years."

Edward smiled. "God, I love you."

I giggled. "I love you, too."

"And, it's going to be more than eight years before I'm letting her date," he said, making me smile. "A lot more than eight years."

"Okay," I said, smiling.

He chuckled. "Thank you for putting up with the whole overprotective brother routine."

I circled my hips against his body and he groaned. "I love your big, warm heart," I whispered, before sucking his earlobe.

He laughed. "I thought I was about to get some dirty talk."

I giggled and kissed his lips. "Maybe if you're a good boy for the rest of the evening, I'll give it a shot."

He smiled and then caught my bottom lips between his teeth. "I'll be good. I promise."


	313. Wonderful Holiday

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I hope you are having a wonderful week! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 313 – Wonderful Holiday<strong>

"Your dad is home," Edward said, as we pulled up to my house. "You think he and Heidi are asleep?"

"You're hoping so, huh?"

Edward laughed with me. "Like you're not."

I blushed. "Guilty."

It was almost two in the morning before Edward and I headed to my dad's house for the night. The party had been a blast, and I'd gotten a chance catch up with my friends, my amazing friends from Forks. We'd all danced around like crazy people, laughing and taking pictures of each other.

These little escapes back home were good for the soul, I decided. It was a wonderful feeling to be surrounded by nothing but love and happiness. And Edward's laughter in my ear was the highlight. He seemed to love this as much as I did.

We snuck upstairs and I could hear my dad snoring from the hallway. I looked at Edward and he winked at me. Such a dirty boy. We slipped into my room and locked the door.

"I have a surprise for you," he said, opening our overnight bag.

"What's that?"

"I brought a stockpile of condoms to refill your nightstand drawer."

I giggled, but then covered my mouth so I didn't wake my dad or step mom. "I love my surprise. Thank you."

"Better than running to the pharmacy in a little town like this, huh?"

"Then the whole town will know we're having sex," I said, winking and making him laugh.

"I'm sure they can tell, anyway. What with the huge ass smile I always have on my face," he said, wrapping his arms around my body and pulling me as close to his body as I could get. "I love you, my little fifties girl."

I smiled and squeezed his bum cheeks. "I love you, too, handsome."

"Well, that's sweet, but I believe I was promised some dirty talk."

I set my forehead on Edward's chest and laughed. "Only you would remember that."

He ran his hands up and down my back. "I'm sure every man alive would remember a promise like that. Especially from a sexy girl like you."

I smiled. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

He laughed. "Mm. Really?"

I slid my hands under Edward's leather jacket and slid it down his arms, letting it fall to the floor. "Really."

"Tell me something dirty."

I tugged his t-shirt from his pants and leaned down to kiss his abs. "I want to get you naked."

He smiled. "Yeah? That sounds pretty good to me."

I pushed his t-shirt up higher and he pulled it over his head for me. He was a little too tall to undress by myself, unless he was lying down. I kept peppering his chest with kisses. I loved his body. He was so warm and hard and mine.

I got to work on his belt, stopping every few seconds to reach down and caress him. "Um, what are you up to?"

I giggled. "Well, I was trying to turn you on. And, Mr. Cullen," I said, giving him a light squeeze over his jeans, "it feels like I'm doing a pretty good job."

"Mm. Bella, shit," he groaned.

I smiled. "Let's get these jeans off you, hottie," I said, tugging his jeans down to his knees. "Babe, mm. I want to taste you. I want you in my mouth. I want to wrap my lips around you."

I was too turned on to be embarrassed. I wanted my fiancé and I wanted him now. Yes, Edward wanted dirty talk, but this was more than just talk. Those words were the truth. I couldn't wait to show him how much I wanted him, craved him.

I dropped to my knees in front of him and he immediately had his hands on my head, holding my cheeks softly. "Baby?"

"I'm sure, lover. I want you." He nodded and winked at me. I absolutely adored his heart. He was so sweet, so caring and it turned me on even more

I slowly, very slowly rolled his underwear down, inch by inch. "Ah, Bella," he breathed.

"Can you talk dirty to me, too?" I asked. "Tell me what you want and what you like?"

"I want you and I can guarantee that I'll like anything you do," he said.

I pinched his bum and he smiled. "That's not dirty. It's sweet."

"That's the best I can do with you on your knees. I'm not going to make this about anything else but love, right now," he said, softly, but seriously. "I respect you too much."

I pressed a kiss to his hip. "Thank you. That's a beautiful sentiment. But, could you, um, maybe, at least swear?"

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "You like when I swear, baby girl?"

"Mm. That. Do that. I like that confident, sexy talk."

"Deal." Edward winked again, and suddenly, I was getting a little warm in my cardigan. But, I wanted Edward to be the one to strip me, so I toughed it out, and turned my attention to little Edward, or Jason, or whatever we were calling it, now.

"Oh, shit, baby. Yeah." I shut my eyes and groaned. It was funny how Edward wasn't even touching me, but his words had as much power as his hands or lips or tongue.

Edward wound my ponytail around his hand and gently cradled my head as I moved up and down over his length.

"That feels so good, baby. Fuck."

I opened my eyes and looked up at his face. I had never, ever heard Edward say that word. I couldn't stop the smile from tugging at my lips. I had succeeded in making Edward lose complete control. He was usually so careful around me. So cautious with his words. Oddly, I felt really confident.

Edward looked down at me and smiled. "Sorry."

I stood up and laughed. "Don't. I asked for it, right?"

Edward leaned down to kiss my lips. "You did, but still."

"I loved it." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Will you undress me, big boy? I'm feeling pretty hot."

Edward smiled and stole another kiss. "You're looking pretty hot, too." He ran the backs of his fingers over my flushed cheeks. "Your cheeks are rosy." He kissed my forehead. "Your skin is dewy." He ran his nose down mine and then kissed my lips. "Your lips are swollen. God, Bella, you are damn perfect."

"I love you," I breathed, as Edward unbuttoned my sweater. He had it stripped off my arms in seconds and my pink tank was the next to go, up and over my head.

"I love you, too, and shit. The matching see-through bra."

I giggled. "My costume was so innocent, but I wanted to look sexy for you, to feel sexy," I said, before humming as he closed his mouth over my breast.

Edward kissed my lips and grinned. "You only need your smile to look sexy for me."

I grabbed his cheeks and held his lips to mine. I shut my eyes, just enjoying his mouth, the feeling of his soft lips moving on mine, his taste, his heat. Ugh, I just loved kissing this man.

Edward pulled back slowly and I pouted. He laughed and kissed my bottom lip. "Don't pout. I'm not stopping. I just want you on the bed."

"Mm. Good idea," I said, giggling as Edward lifted me up and then set me on the bed. Edward crawled over top of me and got back to where we'd left off on the kiss marathon.

"I could kiss you forever," he whispered against my lips. "But, I'm dying to get under this fluffy skirt. I want to kiss you somewhere else."

He winked at me and I smiled. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Edward worked his way down my body, until he'd reached my toes. And then he kissed a trail up my legs, until he disappeared under my skirt. I thought he was going to take it off, but I guess I was just going to have to focus on the feeling of his lips, the sensations he was creating, instead of getting a visual show.

I felt Edward's fingers dancing over my panties, by bare skin. And then his lips, as he literally kissed my sensitive skin. I squirmed, and a thrill shot through me when Edward reached up and held onto my hips, holding me still. Halloween sex part two, after Esme's party, was proving to be just as amazing as our post party vibrator sex the night before. What a wonderful holiday.


	314. The Spa Treatment

**A/N - Happy Friday! I hope you all had a great week! Thanks for your support! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 314 – The Spa Treatment<strong>

**Sunday, October 31**

"Happy Halloween," I whispered in Edward's ear.

He smiled, his gorgeous eyes still closed. "Mm. Very happy."

I giggled and then starting sucking on his earlobe. "Oh, really? Still tingling from last night?"

Edward opened his eyes as he chuckled. "I wouldn't say tingling. That's not very masculine." He ran his big hand up and down my bare side and then kissed my smiling lips. "Let's just say that I'm more than satisfied."

"Pulsing? Throbbing?" I giggled at Edward's amused expression. "Well, how I am supposed to know what those things do?"

Edward laughed and rolled over to me, gathering me up and pulling me close. "Those things?" he asked, winking at me. "I don't know, Bella. By the way you were handling one of said things last night, I think you know what they do."

I giggled and hid my face against Edward's chest. We wiggled as he laughed. "Baby, come on," he said, running his fingertips up and down my back. "You were so brave last night. It was damn hot, too. Where did she go?"

I peeked up at Edward's face. "It's the morning."

"So my sexy little vixen only comes out at night, huh?" he asked, smiling. "My little vampire girl. Or, no, wait. My succubus."

"So, I'm not sexy during the day?"

"Oh, no, baby. That's not what I meant. You are always sexy. My god, look at you. You have the innocent, shy school girl thing going in the mornings. Equally sexy."

I giggled. "Great job back-pedalling."

He slid his hand down my back and then lightly spanked my bum cheek. "I'm not back-pedalling. I'm telling the truth. You have a multi-faceted personality and I love every single part of you."

"Aw," I said, kissing his chin. "I love you."

"I love you. Is it time to get up? Or do we get to snuggle some more?"

I laughed. "My work never ends. I have to make my first batch of pumpkin pancakes of the day."

"I appreciate that you do so much for everyone, but you don't need to make my brothers pancakes, Bella."

I kissed his lips. "I'm teasing about cooking being work. I love it. And I already promised your princess with the broken heart that I would make her pancakes. Plus your brother looked so excited." I ran my hand over his shoulder. "It's my thing. I'm doing it."

Edward laughed. "You don't have to convince me. You are your own woman. I'm just saying that you deserve time to relax, too. This weekend is your mini vacation from college."

I smiled. "I'm relaxed, babe. I promise. Look," I said, pointing to my face. "No frown lines."

Edward chuckled and kissed me, again. "You're beautiful. Do you have time for a quick massage?"

"Need your back rubbed?" I teased, earning myself another spanking.

"Roll over."

I did as I was told, resting my chin on my hands. "Is this a mandatory massage?"

"It is." Edward straddled my thighs, making me giggle because we were both naked. "What's funny?"

"Um, nothing."

Edward leaned forward, and softly swept my hair over my shoulders before he started rubbing nice hard circles over my back. "My hairy legs on your smooth thighs?"

I giggled. "I like your hairy legs. And, don't guess. I'm just being immature."

"Ah, I get it," he said, chuckling. "You like that we're naked together, huh?"

I smiled. "I honestly love when you're completely naked with me. Like no condoms, or anything. Like when we sleep."

I moaned as Edward hit a tight spot on my upper back. "What do you like about it?"

"I don't know," I said, shrugging. "Just that we trust each other completely. Like we are comfortable like that. It's cool to me, because it took me so long to get to that point, you know." Edward started rubbing my lower back and hips. "And, by the way, your hands feel like heaven."

Edward chuckled and I smiled. "See. There's always time for a little pretend trip to the spa."

I hummed. "If you were the masseuse, I would live at the spa."

"You do live with me," he said, pressing a kiss to my shoulder. "And if you want a quickie massage like this, I'm available, only for you, anytime, day or night."

"Mm. I'm going to take advantage of that offer."

"Good girl." Edward rolled over to lie beside me. He ran his fingers through my hair. "You are so gorgeous, my love."

I smiled and turned my head to kiss his fingers. "Thanks."

"And, baby. It took us some time to get to where we are in our relationship, but I wouldn't change a thing. I think we did things at the exact right pace for us." He chuckled. "Remember when I had to cover my eyes when you got dressed?"

"I remember." I kissed his lips. "And now you just about peed in front of me. Two opposite ends of the spectrum."

Edward laughed. Hard. "Why does that bug you so much? The peeing thing? Not that I care. I think it's cute when you get all freaked out."

"I don't know. It just does. It's embarrassing."

"Maybe I'm desensitized. I'm a guy. I have two brothers. I grew up with a ton of guy cousins. And, baseball. There are so many naked people in a locker room, Bella." I laughed and he smiled. "And I'm not trying to embarrass you."

"I know that." I kissed him once more before I sat up.

"Where are you off to?"

I smiled. "Well, after all this talk about peeing, and that amazing kidney massage…"

Edward laughed and then stretched his arms over his head. "I love you. Go pee." He pulled my quilt over his shoulder and snuggled into the pillows. "Will you wake me when you're done?"

I smiled. Edward looked so cute all bundled up in the covers. "I will."

I pulled on a robe and then slipped to the bathroom for a shower. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. It was just a good day. I loved my life. I loved my family and Edward's. And more than anything, I loved my fiancé with all of my heart and soul.

He was always so willing to talk to me. Even about the little things, the stupid things, the silly things. My Edward was one of a kind. And I adored him.

After doing the quick hair scrunch and light makeup routine, I went back to my room to get dressed. I slipped on some black cheekies, a black satin bra, black yoga pants, a long sleeved purple t-shirt and a cute orange circle scarf. This was my go to Halloween outfit and I'd worn it for the last three years. I thought it was cute.

I climbed on the bed and smiled when I noticed that Edward was snoring. He was so cute, that I almost didn't want to wake him. But, he made me promise that I would. Sigh. It was such hard work being a fiancé.

I shimmied under the covers and snuggled up to Edward's back, his naked body. He groaned in his sleep and I pressed my nose to his bare skin. He smelled so good. So Edward.

I slid my hand between his legs and started caressing him. "Uh, Bella. Baby?" He chuckled. "What are you doing? Not that I'm complaining."

I smiled and licked his shoulder. "I'm waking you up. And I believe I am successful."

Edward reached down and covered my hand in his, speeding up my movement. "Ah, shit. That's, god."

I giggled. My poor Edward always got so tongue tied whenever I touched him. I loved it. It didn't take him long to let go. Edward rolled onto his back and lazily looked over at me. "That was some wake up call."

"Cock a doodle do."


	315. Flying Colours

**A/N - Happy Saturday! My feet still hurt from all the shopping I did yesterday! I hope you are having a great weekend, so far. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 315 – Flying Colours<strong>

"Mm. Bells. These are just as amazing as I remember them being," my dad said, wiping his face with a paper napkin.

I smiled from my spot at the stove. I was having fun trying to keep the pancake plate full. And I was basking in the compliments.

"Yes, Bella. These are incredible," Heidi said, smiling over at me. "I can't believe I've never tried these before."

"I have," Edward said, gloating.

Heidi reached across the table and slapped his shoulder. "Stop bragging."

Edward laughed and I smiled as I watched him with my family. Nothing made me happier.

"Baby. Come sit down. Eat. There is more than enough food," Edward said, winking at me.

"Okay, one more batch," I said, smiling at his sexy face.

"She's turning into my mother," Edward said to my dad and Heidi. "My mom never sits. She's always cooking, setting up snacks, filling trays."

"I think that's a compliment," I said. "Esme is awesome."

"I know that. I do," Edward said. "But it would be a lot more awesome if she'd sit and enjoy the food with us."

"Aw," Heidi said, smiling at Edward. "Aren't you sweet?"

I wrapped my arms around Edward's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I love you. And I will not turn into your mom." I giggled. "Because that would just be weird."

My dad chuckled and shook his head at us. Yeah, we were crazy, but we were crazy together. And I loved it.

Edward and my dad offered to wash the dishes, which I thought was the cutest thing ever, so Heidi and I had a little time to talk. "How was your week, Bella?" she asked, as we sat together under a blanket on the back porch.

"Rough, emotional, long, challenging." I shrugged and smiled. "But at the same time, it was wonderful, full of love." I laughed. "Lots of tests on our relationship, I would say."

"Did you pass?

I smiled. "With flying colours."

"I heard about Edward's grandfather," Heidi said, taking my hand and squeezing it. "How's Edward?"

"God, it was hard," I said. "Seeing him so upset, crying." I had to concentrate so I didn't tear up, just talking about it.

"Oh, honey."

"We made it through, though. I mean Edward made me work for every little thing he told me. He's not super at sharing his feelings." I shook my head. "That's not true. He's never shy about how he feels about me, our life, our future. He shares his dreams and concerns.

"But, Heidi, when he's upset, or scared, he clams right up. Tries to pretend that he's happy. Which, obviously doesn't work, because I know him so well. But, after Carlisle came to visit, after a few days, by Wednesday, everything was back to perfect."

"Guys are tough to crack, Bella," she said, making me smile. "Your dad is so much like Edward."

I raised my eyebrows and she laughed. "I'm not trying to gross you out. But, honestly, I think they are similar in a lot of ways. They both want to be a protector. And a part of that is being strong. Talking about feelings, fears, only makes them feel weak."

"That is so stupid," I said, making us both laugh.

"I know. But, you know that old saying about changing your man?"

"I didn't think it was possible."

Heidi smiled. "It's not, really."

I giggled. "I'm sorry, step mom, but that is not advice."

She smiled and slapped my hand, playfully. "You can't change them, but you can make them better. Edward's already a great man. He's sweet and loving and has a good soul. You don't need to change him.

"You're both young and in your first and only serious relationship. It's all a learning curve. You're not used to having to share most of what crosses your mind on a given day. Trust me, I was single for years before your father, so even I have to work at sharing, some days.

"But, try to encourage Edward to talk when he's upset, or when you think he's hiding something. And then, as time passes and more and more things happen, he'll be more comfortable coming to you. Opening up on his own without being nagged."

I laughed. "Good advice. But, I don't nag."

Heidi laughed. "I'm sure you don't."

I leaned over and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. But, everything is alright with you guys?" she asked. "Still young and giggly and carefree?"

I laughed. "We're amazing. I mean, we have challenges," I said, thinking about my own insecurities that seemed to pop up a lot this past week. "But, we always seem to get through. Stronger, I think."

"You are going to have a beautiful future, sweetheart."

"I think so. We have so many happy times, too. More so than the challenges." I told her about the opera, the bracelet, the hotel, and the parent friendly version of our Halloween party in Seattle.

I loved these mother daughter moments that I got to share with Heidi. She was amazing. Always positive and never judgemental. She didn't tell me I was making mistakes, even if sometimes, I knew I was. She listened and gave helpful hints.

I counted my blessings every day that my dad had the courage to open up his heart, again, after it had been broken and scarred so badly in the past. Not only had he brought Heidi into his life, he brought her to me. Heidi was so important to me, and I always saw that loved returned in her eyes.

"Do you think it's really taking them that long to wash the dishes?" I asked Heidi once I'd realized that we'd been outside for three quarters of an hour.

She looked at her watch and smiled. "I think they are being amazing husbands. Or, almost husband, in your case. They're giving us time to catch up." She smiled, wistfully. "I think that is one quality about your dad that I truly love the most."

"What's that?"

"That he shares you with me."

I smiled. "Aw. That's so sweet."

"I've never had a child of my own, a daughter. And you know, I always wanted a little girl. The older I became, I realized, I had accepted that it just wasn't going to happen. But, Bella, you are everything I could have dreamed up. More.

"And, I know your dad didn't have you for a lot of years, and now you're away at college most of the week, so I wouldn't blame him for wanting to steal every free moment with you for himself, but he doesn't.

"Charlie knows how much you mean to me. And he gives me these moments with you." Heidi wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek. "I love you, honey."

I squeezed her back. "I love you, too. So much." I sniffled, but I felt like I would be able to keep myself composed. "I feel so lucky to have you, too."

"That means a lot to me, Bella," she said. "Should we go see what our guys are up to?"

I laughed. "Sounds good to me."

We got up and walked over to the back door. "Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah."

"I have never known Edward to swear. Was he upset last night?"

I felt my face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Um, let's just say that he was far, far from upset." I giggled nervously.

Heidi laughed and I bit my lip, before laughing with her. No sense being embarrassed with my step mom. She was like a best friend, too.

"My dad didn't hear him?"

Heidi smiled. "He slept like a baby last night. Your secret is safe with me."


	316. Good Kids

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I hope you're all having a great weekend! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 316 – Good Kids<strong>

After Heidi and I had gone back inside, we found my dad and Edward in the living room watching 'Halloween.' I smiled as I watched them, both sets of eyes glued to the screen. Heidi looked excited and squeezed between my dad and Edward on the couch to join them.

I hated scary movies, and even though I usually put myself through the torture of watching them on Halloween, if I could get out of it, I would. So, I'd gone into the kitchen to make my dad and Heidi some caramel apples. If I felt comfortable anywhere, it was in the kitchen.

I'd just started unwrapping the little squares of caramel, when I felt hands on my hips. I gasped and jumped.

"Shh," Edward whispered, before kissing my cheek. He wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled in close. "What are you up to?"

"I was just going to make caramel apples."

"Don't like that movie?"

I laughed. "Figured me out, huh?"

"It's not that scary." I looked over my shoulder and glared at him, making him laugh. "Okay, it has its scary moments. Do you want some help?"

"Um, this won't take me that long."

Edward pinched my sides. "You want to be alone?"

"No, of course not," I said. "But, I don't want you to miss the movie."

"Am I marrying Michael Myers, or am I marrying you?"

I giggled. "Me and yay."

He laughed. "What do you need me to do?"

So, we'd unwrapped caramels together and I had Edward stirring the caramel on the stove while I prepared the apples.

"Heidi heard you last night," I said, quietly.

Edward laughed. "Yikes."

"It's okay. She doesn't care."

"Is it wrong to say that I don't either?"

I looked at him, the cute smirk on his face. "You're lucky my dad was asleep."

"I am very lucky. But, Bella, what you did last night, shit, babe. It was spec-tac-ular."

I giggled. "Shh. They're both awake this time," I whispered.

He winked at me. "All I'm saying is that I can't be held responsible for what comes out of my mouth when you're doing, you know, that."

I bumped his hip with mine. "So, what you're saying is that maybe we should get serious about finding a house?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about this week, Bella. We were supposed to look at the listings, and I kind of spaced on that. You know, everything with Pop and Halloween."

"Don't worry about it, baby," I said, kissing his shoulder.

"I do, though. I feel like I'm making excuses. You are what matters to me."

I smiled up at his pretty green eyes. "And you matter to me. We'll look at the listings this week, okay?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "I love you, baby girl."

I smiled back. "I love you, too."

We finished the caramel apples and then joined my dad and Heidi in the living room, conveniently, just in time for 'The Shining.' But, I sat on Edward's lap and hid my face during the ax scene, and it wasn't too bad.

Edward and I stayed at my dad's house until around noon, before my dad offered to take us out for lunch.

"Thank you for lunch, daddy," I said, giving my dad a hug in the Subway parking lot.

"Oh," he said, just waving it off. "You two bringing Alice by, tonight?"

Edward chuckled. "We'll be there," he said, smiling. He looked so excited and I was starting to think that Edward enjoyed trick or treating more than Alice. He was going to love taking our own little ones out, one day.

"That was a nice morning," Edward said, after our goodbyes to my dad and Heidi, and as we drove to the Cullen house. "I had fun."

I smiled, reaching over to rub his thigh. "I'm glad. I did, too."

"And I'm sorry for getting a little moody about the house. I just, ah, I want it."

I giggled. "You always get what you want?"

"I usually do, Miss Swan." Oh, how right he was.

"Jasper and Maria are downstairs," Esme said, pulling covered dishes out of the fridge. "Em and Rose are, um, in his room. Door open."

Edward laughed. "Mom, he's seventeen. Does he need to leave his door open?"

"When I'm home, yes," she said, crossing her arms.

Edward walked over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "You're the best, mom." She smiled, obviously happy for the hug.

"How's the little sugar plum fairy doing today?" I asked her.

"She's out with her dad, Liam and Tanya. They're picking up some pumpkins to carve this afternoon." She turned and gave me a hug. "And feeling a lot better about Mikey. Thank you for being there for her, last night, Bella."

"Of course," I said. "She's an angel."

"I don't know about that kid, mom," Edward said, making both Esme and I laugh.

"Oh, Edward. Stop it. They're seven," she said, smiling sweetly at her oldest child. "And besides, Mikey phoned Alice this morning to tell her that he had fun last night."

"Aw," I said. "I'll bet Alice was tickled pink."

"She was. Oh, Edward, Mikey wanted to know if he could trick or treat with you guys, tonight, and Alice wouldn't say yes until she asked you."

"Does she want him to come?" Edward asked.

"She does. I could tell by her face, but she said she didn't want to hurt your feelings, because of your tradition with her," Esme said.

"Well, Edward's bringing me this year," I said, looking over at my boy.

He chuckled. "You know I love your matchmaking ways, Isabella Marie, but do you need to use them on my baby sister?"

Esme and I laughed, and Edward shot me a wink. "But, yeah. I want what Al wants. She should be having fun, and if her friend makes her happy than yes, he can come with us."

"I knew you'd say yes," Esme said, grabbing the phone from the counter. "I'll call Mikey's mom, Iris. You know, Jack's leaving for a business trip tomorrow, so you're doing them a favour, giving them a night alone, together."

Edward shrugged. "I do what I can."

I laughed and slapped his bum. "Where's Robbie?"

"Down with Jazz," Esme said. "Actually, things are a little quiet down there. Would you mind checking on your brother?"

"For sure." Edward laughed. "You know, mom, I'm kind of grateful I wasn't in love during high school."

"Oh, shush. I'm a good mom. Teen boys are just hard to keep track of." She looked at me and smiled. "They're going to give me grey hair."

I giggled. "Point taken. We'll have little girls."

"Sounds perfect to me," Edward said, smiling. "And mom, you look beautiful. Stop worrying, okay? Em and Jazz are good kids."

I kissed Esme's cheek. "You are an amazing mother," I whispered in her ear, making her smile.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Edward took my hand and we walked downstairs to see what Jasper and Maria were up to. And my eyes nearly fell out of the socket. They were making out, quite passionately, actually. Maria was straddling Jasper's thighs and he was softly kneading her breasts over her sweater, as they kissed.

It was nice to see them so in love, but at the same time, it really hit me. Jasper was growing up.


	317. Make Out and Make Time

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 317 – Make Out and Make Time<strong>

Edward tugged my hand, leading me quietly back up the stairs. Best brother, ever. He wouldn't embarrass his baby brother, and I thought it was the sweetest thing. Plus, let's face it, Maria would have been cherry red.

"Hey, Jazz," Edward called from the top of the stairs. "You down here, buddy?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, and we heard shuffling.

Edward winked at me, before we walked down the stairs, again. This time, Maria and Jasper were sitting side by side, holding hands, and faces bright red. They couldn't have looked more guilty, but they were adorable all the same.

"Happy Halloween," Maria said, smiling. She adjusted her sweater and then smiled, again.

"To you, too," Edward said, sitting down beside his brother. He wrapped his arm around Jasper's shoulder and kissed the side of his head.

"Um, I need to go to the washroom," Jasper said, getting up and pulling his t-shirt down. "Do you guys want anything from upstairs?"

"Maybe a glass of water?" Maria said.

"Okay. Be right back."

Jasper ran up the stairs and Edward held back his laughter. "Actually, I'm going to go get a cup of coffee. Baby?"

"I'm good, handsome," I said, smiling as he winked at me, before following his brother upstairs. I scooped up my kitten and held him close to my chest. I'd missed my baby boy, but I liked to share him with Jasper when we were home.

I looked at Maria and she giggled. " I suck at acting cool," she said. "I mean, how obvious is it that Jasper and I were kissing?"

I smiled. "Well, you both have rosy cheeks, but otherwise, we couldn't tell," I lied. "So, Jasper's a good kisser, huh?"

She giggled. "Very."

"How serious are you guys?" I asked. "I mean, you don't have to tell me, if you don't want, but I'm kind of hooked on girl talk."

She smiled widely. "Um, we just kiss," she said. "Sometimes Jasper, you know, lets his hands wander a little."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of nice, but sort of weird, too. Like no one has ever touched me like that before, so it's all pretty new, but I like it."

"Um, Maria, I don't want to scare you or make this awkward or anything, but if you guys decide to go further, make sure to talk to your mom or Rose or even me."

Maria laughed. "Oh, there is no way we're going further. After what happened with Rose and Emmett, you know, when they thought she might be pregnant, Jasper and I are both really freaked out. Yeah, we're way too young for that sort of thing. I could not be a teen mom.

"Plus, I am so not ready for him to see me without clothes on," she added, honestly.

"I get that. It's scary and that comfort comes with time, something you and Jasper have a lot of."

"I know. I really like kissing him."

I giggled. "I love kissing, too. People are often so caught up in moving onto more serious things, that they don't often focus on how amazing kissing can be. How much you can actually connect with the guy you love."

"I know, right?" She giggled. "But, I'm addicted to kissing him. Like I never want to stop."

"You're in love."

"I think so, too." She shrugged. "It's my birthday in a few weeks. I'll be sixteen. You don't think it's crazy for me to think I'm in love this young, do you?"

I smiled and reached over to squeeze her hand. "You're not crazy. I fell in love when I was eighteen, but I didn't get to meet Edward in high school, so we can't compare," I said. "But Maria, you know how you feel. You know what's in your heart."

Jasper and Edward came downstairs and Maria and I both lit up like Christmas trees. Jasper smiled as he walked over to Maria and passed her a bottle of water. I noticed his wandering eyes as they moved up and down her body. He was, shy or not, the classic teenaged boy.

"Um, everybody is carving pumpkins upstairs. Do you want to?"

She smiled and stood up. "Okay."

"We'll be right there," Edward said, sitting down on the couch next to me. He dropped his head on my shoulder and waited for Jasper and Maria to go up the stairs before saying anything to me. "So…"

I giggled. "You're so cute. Where's your coffee?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, that was a poor excuse, huh?"

"How's Jasper?"

"I think he's floating pretty high, right now."

I laughed and Edward reached up to run the back of his fingers over my boob. "I believe I told you how teenaged boys' minds work, right? And I highlighted how boobs are the motherland."

I laughed harder and Edward lifted his head to kiss the corner of my mouth. "Don't laugh. It's true."

"I believe you."

"So, I asked him if he was going to be, you know, doing more stuff with Maria."

"They're not. Well, not right now," I added.

"That was my news," Edward said. He pouted out his bottom lip and made me laugh.

"Girls talk, too."

"Don't I know it." I slapped his arm and he laughed. "But, seriously, Maria is pretty innocent when it comes to sex and even Jasper's reactions to her body. He doesn't even think she knows how turned on he gets when they're making out."

"I was in her shoes. I get it."

"I'm just happy that they're not rushing into anything."

"Me, too," I said. "So, when you go to the bathroom, how often is it to actually pee?"

Edward laughed. "Most of the time."

"Seriously? We don't have sex enough?"

"Well, I can tell you that since we've started having sex, I'm way more under control." I kissed his lips and he smiled. "But, if I'm confessing things, when we first starting dating, Bella, and you'd come over to my room to study, uh, different story.

"You'd lie on my bed, on your stomach and baby, I had some dirty thoughts."

I smiled. "Like what?"

"I used to wonder what you looked like naked. I wondered what you tasted like. I used to imagine us rolling around together in that bed." He shrugged. "All kinds of things."

"And you went to the bathroom a lot."

Edward laughed. "I didn't want to scare you. When we would lay close and kiss when our assignments were done, I didn't want you to feel how hard I was all the time."

"Why not?"

"Um, I knew that you were shy, and I figured that we might both die of embarrassment if I had to explain it to you."

"I took sex ed."

He laughed. "Yeah, well, books don't compare to the real thing."

"They certainly don't." I kissed Edward, again, and stood up. "Should we go hang out with everyone?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to get home after midnight, tonight, and I don't know if we'll be too tired to fool around. So, no more talk about sex and taste and all that good stuff."

Edward chuckled. "We can make time."

I smiled. Oh, how I loved this man.


	318. Love and Laughter and Pancakes

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! One week until Christmas! I'm so excited for the visits with family and friends this week! The best part of the season! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 318 – Love and Laughter and Pancakes<strong>

"They all look amazing," I said, after taking about twenty photos of the jack-o-lanterns that filled the kitchen table. Carlisle had bought five pumpkins, one for Edward and I, one for Maria and Jasper, Emmett and Rose, Liam and Tanya and one for Alice.

They had already carved pumpkins last week for the Halloween party, but Esme had wanted all of us to do a Halloween activity together as a family. I thought it was a cute sentiment and I had enjoyed myself so much.

"So, is anyone hungry for pancakes?" I asked.

"I am," Edward said, immediately.

"You just had them for breakfast. I can make you something else."

"No thanks. I want pancakes," he said, getting up to kiss my lips. "Do you need some help?"

"Nope." I rubbed his chest and he winked at me.

"Can have double?" Emmett asked. "You know, considering that Edward already had some today."

I laughed. "You can eat as many as you'd like. How about I keep cooking until you're full."

Rose laughed. "Um, good luck, Bella."

Emmett wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulder and laughed. "Am I that much of a pig?"

"More like a hog," Liam said, winking at his nephew.

"Oh, hardly," he said. "I just happen to burn a lot of calories, so they need to be replaced." He looked at Edward and Liam and laughed. "Playing football. God, you guys are so immature."

Edward laughed and squeezed Em's shoulder. "We're just teasing you."

I smiled as I started getting all of my ingredients together. I could listen to these guys banter back and forth all day. Everyone wandered out of the kitchen to watch football in the family room. Almost everyone.

Tanya pinched my hips and I turned around, smiling. "You seem happy," I said.

"I am. I'm having a really great time here," she said, passing me the pumpkin pie spice. "Everyone is so nice."

"Told ya."

She laughed. "I know. But, it's kind of hard to believe before really meeting everyone." She shrugged. "It's cool. Everyone just treats me like I've always been here. There has been zero weirdness, you know about the age thing, about me being in class with Edward and then dating his uncle.

"It's all love and laughter and pancakes," I said.

"The Cullens are amazing people. I felt the exact same way. From the minute I walked into this house, it was like coming home, even though I didn't know anyone." I whipped up my batter and started heating Esme's griddle.

"My dad is Carlisle's best friend," I continued. "I've really only known my dad for just over a year, and the Cullen kids all knew him better than I did, really."

"You know what's odd?" Tanya said. "That you never ran into Edward before last semester."

I laughed. "I know. But, we found out something hilarious," I said. "Last Halloween, Edward brought Alice to trick or treat at my dad's house. We were both in costume, but we actually came witch face to werewolf mask five months before we met for real."

"See, it was destiny."

I smiled. "I like to think so." I put my first batch on the griddle. "When are you guys heading back to Seattle?"

"Uh, I guess after your delicious dinner. Liam has a meeting tomorrow morning," Tanya said. "He's getting his next assignment and I'm kind of dreading it."

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"What if his boss sends him on another trip?" She shrugged. "I tried to be brave and strong while he was gone last time, but I don't know if I could do it again so soon, you know? Maybe I'm not as independent as I thought I was."

I was surprised by Tanya's admission. Last week, she'd seemed so confident about being able to handle time apart from Liam while he was away for work. So confident, in fact, that I had taken a little shot to my self-esteem, wondering why I relied so much on Edward.

But, as Edward and I talked, I realized that I didn't need him, I wanted him. I loved him and my desire to be with him didn't make me weak. It made me a part of a whole. And Edward and I were just that.

"Tanya, I don't think loving Liam, or wanting to be with him all the time makes you any less independent. You are strong and have an amazing life." I flipped my pancakes. "I think what I realized last week was that your significant other just enhances that. So, it makes sense that you don't want to lose that, even for a week or so."

"I know you're right. I just, ugh, I've never had anyone in my life that I've cared about so much."

"It definitely takes some getting used to," I agreed. "Not the mushy, lovey stuff. That's awesome. But the emotions that go with it. The doubts and questions and fears."

She smiled. "Exactly. I think I'm still in that fear zone. Like I don't want to scare him off for being too clingy, or saying the wrong thing."

"Girls."

I turned around and smiled when I saw Esme. "Hey, mom," I said, just to make her smile.

"I just came to see if you needed any help," she said. But, I knew that she hated to miss girl talk. It was one of the reasons Esme and I got along so well.

"I'm good, thanks," I said, taking the first batch off, and starting the next.

"Tanya, sweetheart, I didn't mean to overhear, but you have nothing to worry about where Liam's concerned. My brother isn't going anywhere."

I smiled. Esme was such an amazing woman. She didn't really know Tanya that well, yet, but she knew enough to offer her reassurance. "I happen to agree," I said, making Tanya smile.

"And I know that, too," Tanya said, smiling. "It's just that sometimes the old brain gets itself running overtime, you know?"

"You need to start listening to your heart," Esme said. "And trust in the love that you have for one another. Trust is scary when things are new, but sometimes you just have to face your fears and believe that what you're building is worth it."

"Thank you," Tanya said, accepting a sweet hug from Esme. "Those are wise words."

"And, talk to him, Tanya. Whenever I'm worrying about something, or Edward is, when we eventually stop hiding our feelings to spare the other," I laughed, "and we talk, everything is worked out in a matter of minutes."

"Everything is new right now, Tanya. And that can be fun, but it can bring out the nerves, too." Esme smiled. "But, honestly, those times, the early stages are the most exciting. Enjoy it. Enjoy each other."

"Hey, uh, sorry if I'm interrupting, but is the food ready?" Emmett asked from the kitchen door.

I laughed and passed him the first plate. "Share these," I said.

"If I have to," he said, laughing.

"More are on the way," I promised.

"Thank you," he called as he left the room.

Esme picked up a stack of dessert plates and cutlery. "Thank you for the chat, girls," she said on her way out.

Tanya smiled and leaned against the counter beside me. "Very, very cool family."

I laughed. "They're amazing. Here. Take this plate. I'll be right out," I said.

And, after making three batches of pumpkin pancakes, I did join everyone in the family room. I sat on Edward's lap and rested my head on his shoulder. "Tired?" he whispered, as to not interrupt Alice's cartoon Halloween special.

"A little. But I missed being in your arms, more."

He smiled and squeezed me tighter. "I missed you in my arms." He rubbed my back. "Full body massage when we get home," he practically breathed in my ear.

I held back my groan, considering the family around us, but Edward's smirk let me know exactly what he was thinking. I was going to enjoy this massage.

But, before I could even think about any sexy, fun times with my fiancé, I was reminded of why we were really here this late on a Sunday night when the doorbell rang. Mikey was here for trick or treating.


	319. Trick or Treat

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 319 – Trick or Treat<strong>

"You look beautiful, princess," Edward said, as we pulled out of the driveway.

"I look like a marshmallow," she said.

I peeked over the seat at her, and I smiled. She was trying so hard not to pout. Esme had made her wear a sweatshirt under her sugarplum fairy costume, as the temperatures had dropped quite a bit, tonight. And, let's just say, she wasn't too happy about it.

"I have a coat on under my costume, too," Mikey said, trying, adorably, to be helpful.

"Well, you're a scarecrow," Alice said. "You're supposed to be puffy."

"That's true," Mikey said. "But maybe you're just a very sugary fairy?"

I looked over at Edward and he was smiling from ear to ear. I think he was really starting to like Mikey.

"I guess," she said, shrugging.

"Al, what's the number one rule of trick or treating?" Edward asked.

"Have fun."

"Okay, then."

"I'm having fun," she said, obviously so Edward didn't cancel trick or treating. Not that he would. "I just want to look pretty, that's all," Alice said. "I am a ballerina."

"I think you're pretty. The prettiest girl in the car," Mikey said. I bit my lip to hold back my own giggles. They were just too cute together. "Oh, I mean, of the kids, Bella. I didn't mean that you're not pretty, too. Because you are."

"Thank you," I said, smiling over at Edward.

"Hey, kid. Bella's off the market," Edward teased, shooting me a wink, after he parked on the end of the first block.

Mikey climbed out of the car, with Alice right behind him. He marched over to Edward and held out his hand. Edward looked at me, and then took his hand, giving it a firm shake.

"No hard feelings," Mikey said.

"No hard feelings." Edward chuckled. "Where did you learn that? Handshakes and stuff?"

"Oh, I watch a lot of TV. I want to work in an office one day. Like a lawyer or a 'countant," Mikey said, matter-of-factly. "You know, so I could wear a suit and tie."

I giggled to myself as I crouched down to straighten Alice's dress, and to unpoof her costume a little. "Gorgeous," I said, smiling as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Mikey thinks I'm pretty," she whispered in my ear. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"You are pretty," I told her.

"Well, I know that," she said, smiling adorably at me. "But, he thinks so. That's important."

I kissed her forehead. "As long as you know it's true."

"Okay. Are we all ready? We've got lots of houses to hit, Al," Edward said.

"Yep," she said, jumping up and down.

"Do we just go the ones with the lights on?" Mikey asked. "We used to live in an apartment."

"You've never been trick or treating on the street?" Alice asked, looking shocked.

"Nope."

Edward squeezed Mikey's shoulder. "Well, then you've come with the right people," he said, making me smile. "Alice will show you the ropes. Here are your pillow cases." He passed each kid an orange pillowcase and they went running up to the first house on the street.

Edward reached into his back pocket and pulled out his grey knit beanie, slipping it on my head. "God, you're hot," he said, leaning in to kiss me.

I giggled. "Warm, at least," I said. "Thank you."

"Of course." He winked at me before turning to watch Alice and Mikey at their very first house of the evening.

"This is so cute," I said, wrapping my arm around Edward's waist.

"I know," he said, squeezing my shoulder as we watched an older lady putting a little chocolate bar in each bag from our spot on the street.

"Thank you, Mrs. Murphy," Edward called, giving the woman a friendly wave, as Alice and Mikey came running back, excitement colouring their cheeks.

"I got a Snickers," Mikey said.

"I got a peanut butter cup," Alice said, fishing hers out of her bag.

"Awesome work," Edward said, crouching down with them. "Okay, Mikey. The second rule of trick or treating is that you get to eat your very first piece of candy of the night, and then in the car on the way home, you get to eat your last. Otherwise, the snacking will make you sick and slow us down."

"Okay," he said, already tearing open his chocolate.

Edward took their wrappers and stuffed them in his pocket. "Ready to keep going?"

"Yeah," both kids cheered, and went running up the street to the next house.

"I love you," I said, looking up at smiling face as he watched Alice.

He chuckled. "I love you, too. But, any particular reason right now?"

"I want to have your babies."

His eyebrows shot up and he laughed. "What?" he kind of squeaked.

I giggled and slapped his firm bum. "I don't mean now. I'm just sort of in awe of your daddy-like qualities. It's very sexy."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss me. "I'm glad you think so."

"I do."

"I got Skittles," Alice said.

"They had a cat up there. A black one," Mikey added.

"That's good luck," Edward said so confidently, I believed him. "Black cats on Halloween. You don't always get to run across one."

"Cool," Mikey said, smiling.

The kids ran to the next house and I smiled at Edward. "Yep. I'm so having your babies."

We worked our way up and down the streets, smiling, laughing and listening to Alice and Mikey tell us everything that happened at each house. I was having such a phenomenal time.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Alice whispered in my ear.

"Um, we're about a block away from my dad's house. Can you hold it for about ten minutes?"

"I think so," she said, giving me a smile.

"Good girl."

"Are you okay, Alice?" Mikey asked after happily exchanging his heavy candy bag for a fresh one with Edward.

"We're going to stop at my dad's house for a potty break," I said.

"Oh, good," Mikey said, and Edward scruffed his hair.

I smiled as I watched Alice and Mikey trick or treat at my dad's house. Heidi opened the door, smiling at the kids, and giving them way, way too much candy.

I took Edward's hand and we walked up to the door. "How's it going?" Heidi asked, as we stepped inside to warm up. "It's a chilly night."

"We're having a lot of fun," Edward said, giving my shoulders a squeeze.

"I need to use the washroom, please," Alice said.

I took Alice's hand and led her up the stairs. "Do you need help getting out of your costume?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Hurry, Bella," she said, hopping up and down.

I helped her unbutton the snap on her costume, before stepping into the hallway. I was definitely going to take a turn, next. I was grateful for the bathroom break.

Edward and Mikey came up the stairs. "Is this the line up?" Edward asked, winking at me.

"It is. Ladies first."


	320. More Treats

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you all so, so, so much for your reviews and for sticking with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 320 – More Treats<strong>

"Hey, daddy," I said, wrapping him in a tight hug, after Alice and I came downstairs.

My dad rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head. "Hi, kiddo. How's the crime out there?"

"Non-existent," I said, smiling. "I think the criminals know a police chief's daughter when they see one. They're steering clear."

"Glad to hear it."

"So, everything went well last night, daddy?" I asked. "When you had to leave the party for police business?" I had been so worried about him, the guys.

"Oh, it was all routine," he said, smiling, reassuring me. "Bad guy is all locked up." He winked at Alice and she smiled.

Edward came down the stairs, carrying Mikey. He was pretty puffy and I was sure that Edward was worried he would trip in his costume. "Okay, troops. Are we ready to hit the streets, again?"

"Yeah," Mikey said, smiling. "This is so much fun."

"Did you get popcorn balls?" Heidi asked. "You'll need some munchies for the drive home."

"You made popcorn balls?" Edward asked, following my step mom to the counter like a puppy dog. "Adopt me."

She laughed as she loaded up a grocery bag full of the homemade treat. "You'll be a part of the Swan family soon enough."

I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist from behind. "Are you done trick or treating?" I teased, kissing his back.

He chuckled. "I'm done."

He gave Heidi a hug and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Heidi. Have a great week."

"You are very welcome. I'm just happy that someone's so excited about my popcorn balls. Charlie won't eat the things."

"They get stuck in my teeth," my dad said, making me smile. He came over to give me a hug. "Have a safe trip back," he said. "Will you call me when you get home? I don't care how late it is, Bells."

"I will. I love you."

I gave my step mom a hug and Edward and my dad shook hands, before we herded the kids back outside into the cold evening.

"Your daddy is a policeman, right?" Mikey asked, as we walked across the street, holding my hand.

"He is. He's actually the chief," I told him. "And my step mom, his wife, is a police woman."

"Wow. That's cool," Mikey said.

"Yeah. They're really good at their jobs. I'm proud of them."

Mikey let go of my hand and took Alice's, pulling her up to the next house. I wrapped my arm around Edward as we watched them. "Don't say it," he said. "I'm not ready for this age. I'm not ready for her to like boys and hold hands and have a broken heart."

"Aw, baby. She's fine. Like you remind me all the time, she's only seven."

He laughed. "I loved a girl when I was in the third grade."

I smiled. "Oh, yeah? What was her name?" I asked, excited for another glimpse into Edward's past.

"Karen Morgan."

I giggled and he rubbed my back. "I'll bet she was adorable."

"Oh, yeah. Black eyelashes, strawberry blonde hair. She always wore skirts with sweatshirts. My favourite one had a big Tweety bird picture on the front. Oh, and her hands we always on her hips. She was a bossy little thing."

"Sweet tarts," Mikey said, as he ran past us to the next house.

"Kit Kat." Alice was right on his heels, a huge smile on her face.

I looked up at Edward. "So, you like to be told what to do, huh?"

Edward laughed. "By you, oh yeah. But, I think Karen's appeal to me was that she was my complete opposite. She was loud and had lots of friends following her around. I was so damn shy. I think I just admired her, really."

"Aw. That's sweet. What ever happened to her?"

"Uh, she moved to Ohio before the end of the year." He laughed. "I was heartbroken, Bella. I remember coming home from school and crying to my mom. She made me cookies and all was well."

"Do you ever think about her? Like, do you wonder what she's up to?"

"I actually googled her a couple of years back." He shrugged. "You know me and boredom and the internet."

"I do."

"We got Twinkies," Alice said.

"Can I have it?" Edward asked, winking at his sister.

"No," she said, giggling, before she went to the next house.

"So, Karen's still in Columbus. I guess she's studying Social Work at Ohio State University."

"Very cool. So, is she pretty?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. And married."

"Wow. Did that break your heart, again? When you found out?"

"Not really. I'm happy for her." Edward leaned down to kiss my lips. "I don't like her anymore. That was like ten years ago."

I smiled. "I know. Thank you for telling me, anyway."

"You never looked up that boy that you liked in the sixth grade? Josh, was it?"

I laughed. "I can't believe you remember that. I told you that story weeks and weeks ago." We'd been talking about Alice and her third grade teacher at the time, and I'd confessed my crush on a little blonde haired boy in my class.

"I remember. So, did you? Look him up?"

"Nope. I'm not computer savvy like you. Plus, I stopped crushing on him by the time the seventh grade rolled around. He's probably in Phoenix, still." I shrugged. "It doesn't really matter."

"Because you have me?"

"Absolutely."

Alice and Mikey went door to door until quarter to nine. It was probably a little too late, considering the kids had school the next day, but we were all having so much fun, I didn't think any of us wanted the night to end.

I held Mikey's hand as we walked back to the car and Edward was carrying Alice, who looked half asleep with her cheek on his shoulder.

"Thank you for bringing me along," Mikey said, smiling sweetly up at us. "And for carrying my extra bag of candy. You guys are cool."

Edward chuckled. "I'm glad you had fun."

"I don't think I would have had fun without Alice."

"I think she feels the same way about you," I told him, making him smile widely. Too cute.

We got the kids seat belted in the back of the car, and Mikey happily ate his Twinkie on the drive back to his house. Alice was out like a light, sleeping adorably.

Edward walked Mikey to his door, and before I knew it, we were back at the Cullens' by nine o'clock. I was tired from the hours of walking, and I knew Edward had to be, too. Yet we had an over three hour drive ahead us. In the dark. I wanted so much to just crawl into Edward's bed upstairs, but we had classes the next morning. Eight o'clock classes, yet. We had to get on the road, ASAP.

Edward passed a sleeping Alice to Carlisle and Esme gave us hugs and kisses. Jasper and Emmett, Maria and Rose all came upstairs from their movie marathon to say goodbye, too. We packed Robbie into his crate, kissed Alice's cheek and headed back to the car.

"Are you okay to drive?" I asked Edward as he turned onto the highway.

"I'm fine, baby. You can get some sleep if you're tired." He reached over and rubbed my thigh.

I leaned my head back and shut my eyes. "I want to stay awake with you, though." He chuckled and I smiled. "I had so much fun, tonight, Edward. Thank you the experience."

"I had fun, too. And, Bella, I'll never forget it."

I smiled and let myself get dragged under into the calm, heavy peacefulness of sleep.


	321. Massage

**A/N - Happy first day of Winter! Boo! It is absolutely freezing here! And I hate it! On the bright side, I'm finished my Christmas shopping! So, now just more and more baking! haha! Have a great weekend! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 321 – Massage<strong>

I opened my eyes slowly, noticing first how dark it was around me. We were still driving, and must have been between towns, as the only light was from the headlights of the car.

I looked over at Edward and smiled. He was singing softly to himself, along with the music on his iPod. He had headphones in, so I didn't know which song he was singing, but it was beautiful, regardless.

I reached over and rubbed his arm. He smiled, and pulled his headphones out of his ears. "Hey, sleepyhead," he said. "Having good dreams?"

I smiled and stretched. "I don't remember. Where are we? What time is it?"

"It's ten thirty. We've already passed Sequim."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Don't worry about it. I told you to."

"I know, but still. How's Robbie?"

"Purring away. He's tired like his mommy."

"Aw." I leaned over and kissed Edward's shoulder. "Do you want me to drive? So you can shut your eyes."

He smiled. "I'm good, thanks. I'm not tired, baby girl," he said, glancing over at me, a gorgeous smile on his face. "You look so damn cute in that toque, Bella." I felt myself blush a little at the compliment. I must have been tired. But, it was worth it, because Edward chuckled. "So cute."

I slapped his leg, smiling at his awesome laugh. "Don't tease me."

"I want to kiss you."

"I want you to kiss me, too," I said. "Hey, are we close to a bathroom?"

He chuckled. "You're surrounded by woods."

"Yeah, like I'm going to walk into the middle of the forest, in the dark, on Halloween night and pull my pants down around my ankles. How would I run away from the werewolves?"

"That was sounding pretty sexy until you threw in the part of the werewolves." He smirked to himself. "I loved pulling your pants down in the woods."

I covered my mouth and laughed. "You and your sexy camping fantasies."

"Oh, it's not just a fantasy. It's a memory. Remember sex by the campfire?"

"How could I forget?"

"Mm, Bella. Don't distract me," he said, making me giggle. "I think there's a town up ahead. Can you hold it?"

"For a few minutes," I said, taking Edward's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"So, we have a big mess to clean when we get home, huh? From the party?" he asked.

"I don't wanna," I whined, making Edward laugh.

"You don't have to. When we get home, I'm carrying you up the stairs to our place. I'm going to give you that full body massage I promised you and then, I'll tuck you into our nice warm bed." Edward smiled. "And, I will clean."

"You are not, Edward," I said. "I'll help. But, after the massage."

He chuckled as he pulled up to a gas station. "Deal."

We pulled up to our complex at twelve forty five in the morning. We had to get up in five hours for school. This was why we didn't usually stay so late in Forks, but Halloween had been important to Edward and Alice, and I was so happy with our decision to stay.

We brought a still sleeping Robbie and our overnight bag into the house. "Let's just clean after school. I'm exhaust…" Edward stopped talking as we stepped into the apartment. "Shit."

I giggled, looking around. Our place was spotless. And I mean, cleaner than it was before the party, before we'd left for Forks on Saturday. "What's going on?" I asked, walking slowly, cautiously through the apartment.

Edward chuckled, letting Robbie out of his carrier. "I don't know, but I like it."

I looked over and saw an envelope on the dining room. I picked it up and held it up for Edward to see it. "The cleaning fairy left a note."

"Who has our key?"

I tore open the envelope and smiled. "Your uncle."

Edward laughed and he mashed up some kitty food for Robbie. "Since when does he clean?"

"Dear Edward and Bella," I read. "We got in early, and I wanted to do something nice for you, considering you were doing something nice for Alice. Okay, that's half the truth. Tanya invited me out tomorrow night to meet her friends, including 'kissy lips Sara.'"

Edward laughed. "He actually wrote kissy lips Sara?"

"Yeah," I said, giggling. "Okay." I continued reading Liam's letter. "We're going to a club and there will be a band, so Edward, you'll like that. Anyway, I knew if your apartment was a mess, you probably wouldn't want to come and be my buffer, my backup, my support system. So, there you go. Your house is clean. Come party with us, tomorrow night. Love you, Uncle Li. P.S. Thanks for making Tanya's trip to Forks a great one. I'll buy you guys a non-alcoholic beverage, too. And wings. Okay, dammit. Nachos, too."

Edward laughed, harder. "I love that man."

I smiled. "He's a great guy. I feel like we should be buying him some munchies for all the hard work he did around here. Even if it was to get us to go out."

"An ulterior motive, huh?" Edward said, walking over to sit beside me at the table. "You want to go, tomorrow night?"

"Of course. I love date nights with you," I said, kissing his shoulder.

"Especially date nights that don't include laundry."

I slapped his leg. "Hey, those are fun, too."

He chuckled, pulling me close in a hug. "I know, I'm teasing you. But, at the club you'll be wearing one of your pretty outfits and I'll get to dance with you. So, it's a win/win."

I smiled. "I would have gone to the club with Liam even if the apartment was still a mess. He just had to ask."

"You're sweet like that," Edward said, kissing my cheek. He stood up and then actually lifted me up in his arms. "Now, how about that massage?"

I leaned in and licked his neck. "I can't guarantee I'll stay awake long enough for you to strip me."

He smiled and kissed my lips. "Oh, come on," he teased, winking at me. "You had a nap in the car."

Edward laid me down on the bed and I sighed as I stretched out and then cuddled in to the soft blankets and mattress. "Mm. Home, sweet home."

Edward pulled his sweater over his head. "You look so sexy."

"In sweats and a t-shirt?" I asked, smiling as I watched him take off his jeans. "But this isn't even one of my 'pretty outfits.'"

He shook his head as he climbed into bed and sat between my legs. "Don't twist my words."

I giggled as he shimmied my sweats and panties down. "Sorry."

He smirked at me and winked. "Maybe a bad girl needs a spanking, and not a massage." I groaned and Edward laughed. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Spank me," I said.

"Roll over." I smiled and rolled onto my stomach. Edward reached forward and grabbed at my bum with both hands, squeezing my cheeks. I gasped and Edward groaned. "You have such an incredible ass."

I hummed as he kneaded my soft flesh. I was getting my massage after all. "You know I think all of your outfits are pretty," he said. He was defending himself, his earlier comment, even though he didn't need to, as I had only been teasing him.

I was just about to tell him that, when he slapped my bum cheek. "Ah, Edward."

"You love that, don't you baby girl?" he asked, before spanking me, again.

"So much, Edward," I breathed.

He started massaging me again, sliding his hands up my back. He straddled my hips and really dug in deep on my shoulders. "Mm."

"I've been waiting all day to rub your body, Bella. To make you feel good."

"You're doing a fabulous job. Uh, Edward. Right there." I hummed and then smiled as he moved slightly on my hips. "Are you turned on?" I asked, smugly, already knowing the answer.

He laughed. "We're in bed. You're making all sorts of sexy sounds and you're not wearing panties. Do you need to ask?"

I laughed. "I just wanted you to admit it."

"You turn me on, Bella." He lied down beside me, reaching up to brush the hair from my face so he could see my eyes. "Tonight, when you said you wanted to have my babies, I just about busted through my zipper."

I giggled. "Really?"

He smiled, sweetly. "Yeah. The fact that you want me forever, Bella, it just, I don't know. It's an amazing feeling."

I smiled and brushed my lips softly over his. "Good. Get used to it."


	322. Getting Up

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 322 – Getting Up<strong>

**Monday, November 1**

"I'm not getting up. It's criminal," I whined as Edward, always a morning person, always so darn perky at six in the morning, was standing in front of me getting dressed in grey boxer briefs, a very sexy black ribbed sweater and a pair of jeans. "But you look incredible."

He laughed. "Thank you. And, Bella, my sweet little honey bear, you need to get up. I let you sleep in. It's quarter to seven. You missed showering with me." He winked at me as he pulled on his socks.

"You're mean."

Edward crawled onto the bed with me and pulled the blankets down slowly. He ran his hands over my bare chest and I fought to keep my eyes open, to watch his face. "I'm not mean."

"Uh, baby. Take off your pants. I need you."

"Uh, uh, uh. No time for lovin'."

"See. Mean," I said, crossing my arms over my boobs.

Edward laughed. "You're perfect, Bella. Absolutely perfect."

I smiled and stood up on my knees, wrapping my arms around Edward's neck, pressing my naked body against him. "I'm glad you think so, because I know for a fact that you're perfect."

Edward smiled, stealing a kiss, and setting his hands, predictably, on my bum cheeks. "I feel bad that you're tired. It's my fault you had to stay so late in Forks."

"Don't feel bad," I said. "It's Alice's fault."

Edward laughed. "But, she's cute. So she gets away with a lot."

I kissed the tip of his nose. "You're cute and you get away with a lot, too."

"Just cute?"

I giggled. "I'd show you what I think about you, how sexy I think you are. But, you got dressed, already."

Edward laughed. "I'm going to run out to buy you breakfast. That's the reason for the clothes."

I sat on his lap and kissed his neck. "See. You're perfect."

Edward rubbed my back. "And you're stalling. Get in the shower, beautiful."

"Maybe I want to have a baseball cap kind of day."

"Okay. Get back to bed, then. I'll wake you with food and a clean pair of sweats"

I giggled. "Stop making me sound like a slob."

"I'm not. A slob wouldn't wear a clean pair of sweats," he said, winking at me.

I sighed. "Okay. I'm going for a shower."

Edward laughed. "You're crazy," he said, standing us up. "And, I love it."

After one more kiss, I went to have a shower, hoping it would wake me up. It didn't. It was so warm, I felt drowsy even after I got out. I straightened my hair, put on some mascara and lip gloss. The makeup didn't help and I looked as tired as I felt.

I pulled on a pair of black tights, a cute short denim skirt and a flowy, off the shoulder grey sweater. I smiled when I heard the front door, feeling reenergized just knowing my babe was home.

"Breakfast is served," Edward said, smiling at me as I walked over to the dining room table. He was opening Styrofoam containers of what smelled like spicy fried potatoes, buttermilk pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"Wow," I said, rubbing his back. "This looks and smells amazing. Thank you so much."

I looked back at the table and saw a little bunch of pink tulips wrapped in brown paper. Edward chuckled. "Grouchy girls need flowers."

I slapped his bum, before I sat down. "I'm not grouchy. I'm sleep deprived." I grabbed a pinch of hash browns with my fingers and popped them in my mouth. "Mm. Edward. This is delicious."

He sat beside me and ate a forkful. "That is good." He kissed my cheek. "But you are better. And, baby, you're outfit is turning me on."

I giggled. "Oh, really?"

He kissed my bare shoulder. "Yeah. Should we just skip class?"

"Don't tempt me, Edward," I said, giggling. I took the fork from Edward and ate a huge mouthful of eggs, making him laugh. I covered my mouth so I could talk with my mouth open. "Did you call Liam?"

"Yeah. He's happy we're going to the club with him, tonight."

"Is he nervous about meeting Tanya's friend Sara? The girl she kissed?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't think he's nervous about the girl. I think he's nervous he's going to say something stupid, or screw things up with Tanya."

"How would he do that?"

Edward chuckled. "Guys are stupid, sometimes, Bella. Often times, we don't think before we open our mouths."

"Oh, you aren't stupid."

"Well, not me," he said, making us both laugh. "But, seriously, he's afraid he's going to act weird, Tanya is going to think that he's still upset about the kiss, and they'll have another fight."

"Edward, those two need to sit down and talk. Tanya is nervous that she'll seem too needy if she tells Liam she thinks she'll miss him on his next work assigned vacation."

"It's still early on for them, baby," he said, stuffing a huge bite of pancakes in his mouth. "They haven't perfected stuff like we have."

I giggled. "You're so adorable."

"Mm," he said, still chewing.

"But, yeah. We can't interfere and tell them what to do all the time. Just offer an ear when it's needed, right?"

"Yes. I agree completely." He kissed my lips. "But, enough about my uncle and Tanya. What are you wearing tonight? This? I love it?"

I leaned in to kiss his soft lips. "This is a school outfit. I've decided on something really, really hot."

"I love hot."

I smirked. "I figured you might. I was thinking about my white tulle dress with the black lace bodice."

"Mm. I love that one. You look like an angel in that dress. Sexy, seductive, yet sweet and innocent."

I giggled. "Or, you know, I could just wear a jean skirt."

He laughed. "You're so mouthy."

"You love it."

"I do. A lot."

"Good. Wear your fedora tonight. The one you bought in that little Swiss like village when we were camping."

Edward laughed. "Okay. Can't get camping off the brain since I brought up sex in the woods, can you?"

"Well. I cannot be blamed. We haven't had sex since Saturday night, after your mom's Halloween party."

"I know. God, baby. Trust me, I know. I love going home to Forks, I do. But, it really interferes in our two to three times a day sex habit we have here in Seattle, doesn't it?"

I smiled. "When you put it that way, we seem a little crazy."

He chuckled. "We're not. I just love you and want you constantly."

"So, we've been home for seven hours. What's our excuse?"

"Bella. I would have loved to make love to you this morning, but you were, as you call it, sleep deprived."

I giggled and slapped his thigh. "I wasn't grouchy."

He leaned forward, capturing my lips in a soft, intimate kiss. "Lunch break. You, me, bed."

I could only hum in reply. I had been looking forward to a midday nap, but I liked Edward's plan a whole lot more.


	323. Creatures

**A/N - Happy Sunday! With it being the holidays, I will still post every day, but the times I post will be sporadic at best. But, you won't miss a day, I promise! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 323 – Creatures<strong>

My first class was a bore, as usual, and then the following two hours in the library waiting for Edward to finish his chemistry class were even worse. I finished Mary Shelley's Frankenstein and finished the short answer assignment I was given in class.

I let out a deep breath. At least that was done. But, I had a mid-term the coming Friday. The good news, I didn't have to read anymore novels until the next week. I had to review my notes, but I wasn't at all worried about it. I'd have a lot of time to review throughout the week.

Edward walked up to me in the library with a smirk playing at his lips. "You ready for lunch?" he asked, shooting me a wink. So cocky.

"Oh, are we eating out?" I asked, even though I knew full well what he had planned for lunch break.

He chuckled. "Nope."

"Eating in?"

"I'm eating you."

I laughed and felt my face flush. I shoved his arm, making him laugh with me. "Edward," I scolded.

He wrapped his arms around me, making us both stumble as we walked down the hallway. "I'm just teasing you."

"What if someone would have heard you?"

"No one heard me," he said, smiling down at me. "But, this is a college. I'm sure those words have been uttered hundreds of times. Did I ruin the mood?"

"You haven't established a mood, yet," I said as I got into the car.

Edward laughed, ran around to his side of the car. "The winking didn't give you butterflies?" he asked, sliding his hand up and down over my tights covered thigh.

I giggled. "You always give me butterflies."

"Hmm. I'm going to have to step it up."

I kept laughing. "Step what up?"

"My moves."

"You don't need moves," I said, covering his hand with mine and giving it a little squeeze.

"I must. I used to have you trembling with want and desire before we got home," he said. He pouted out his bottom lip, making me laugh. "I'm losing my touch and I'm only nineteen."

"It's not you, trust me."

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, seriously. "We don't have to do anything if you're not up for it. I was just fooling around, trying to make you laugh. Did something happen in class? In the library? Shit. Bella. Did someone say something to you?"

I smiled. "And there it is. I want you."

Edward laughed, looking confused. "What?"

"It's how much you love me, how much concern you show for me." I smiled. "It drives me crazy." Edward raised his eyebrow and I giggled. "Crazy in a good way," I said before he asked.

"'Kay, so, what?"

I laughed. "Nothing happened in the library. I had a boring, and I mean excruciatingly boring morning. I finished my novel and the assignment to go with it, and I have a mid-term on Friday." I sighed. "So, yeah. Just tired."

"I'm sorry you were so bored," he said. "My class was okay. Cora said to tell you that she had a great time at the party on Friday night."

I smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"So, I'm being a guy right now, and I'm getting that you're tired, but that you want me, too. Can you spell that out to me? Like what that means?" he asked as we parked outside our building.

And I lost it. I started laughing. I loved this man so much. He was sweet and sensitive and giving and caring. And he was intelligent beyond belief. But, when he had sex on the brain, it was like he couldn't focus on anything else.

It had been almost two days since we'd made love, so maybe that was throwing him off, too. But, men, as a gender, were just such interesting creatures. I loved living with him, being engaged to him. I felt like I learned something new about him every day. It was kind of cool.

I looked over at Edward, who looked a mix between confused and entertained, and smiled. "I love you so much."

He leaned over and kissed my lips. "I love you, too."

"Take me upstairs."

"Done," he said, coming around to my side of the car. He scooped me up bridal style, leaving our backpacks in the car, and literally carried me up the flight of stairs to our second floor apartment.

"Did I say something stupid?" he asked, once we were both lying in our bed. "Not that I'm complaining. I love your laugh." He smiled and I leaned over to kiss his deliciously soft lips.

"Okay," I said, rubbing my hand over his chest. "I had a dull morning. But, just being with you makes it all go away. You make me happy and I love you." I licked his bottom lip, before sucking on it. "It just took me a few minutes to go from half zombie state to drooling all over you. And, no. You didn't say anything stupid."

Edward smiled and leaned back in for another kiss. "So, are you at the drooling phase, yet?"

I giggled. "Stop asking questions."

He laughed and ran his hand over my bum cheek. "I'm sorry, but I just don't want to strip you and jump you if you don't want me to. I'm not an ass."

I pushed his shoulder and he rolled onto his back. I hiked up my skirt so I could straddle his hips and slid my hands under his sweater. "You aren't an ass. You're an incredible man. And an amazing lover."

I pulled my sweater over my head and smiled as I watched Edward's eyes flick over my body, before they moved back up to my eyes. "And I love it when you take charge. So, Edward, strip me when you want to. I'll tell you if I'm not into, okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"And, let's be honest here. The only time I won't be into it is if I have my period or we have people here. And, even then, I'm always turned on, so…" I giggled. "I'm rambling."

"No, don't stop talking. I love getting into your brain," he said, smiling up at me. "It's like, even though we've been together for half a year, I'm still learning things. I love it. I love you." And we thought the exact same way.

I circled my hips on Edward's body and he hummed. "I want you so much right now."

"Finally," he said, winking at me.

I slapped his arm and he laughed. "Are you going to strip me, now?"

"Um," he said, pretending to think about it. "I would love to, but I'm unfamiliar with the leggings."

"Tights."

He smiled. "Tights. Will I tear them, or snag them getting them off?"

I smiled back at him and circled my hips, again. "It all depends how rough you are when you pull them down."

He smirked. "I don't want to ruin your pretty things."

"God, Edward," I breathed, rocking on his body, feeling his hardness beneath me. "You feel so good. I don't care about the tights. Just hurry."

"Mm. No," he said, rolling us over, so I was on my back, and he was sitting between my legs. He leaned in and kissed me over my tights. "I've been waiting too long for this to hurry."

He reached under my skirt and pulled my tights down, very slowly, letting them gather on his fingers. He finally got the tights off of my legs, but started rubbing my legs, giving them a nice massage.

I wasn't complaining, but I was past wanting him. I needed him to touch me. But he wouldn't. He was taking his time. Taking too long. So, I was forced to take matters into my own hands.

I slid my hand between my legs, running my fingernails over my sensitive skin. I hissed at the sensation. I moved my left hand up and squeezed my boob over my bra. "Uh," I whined. "Edward."

He swore under his breath and pulled his sweater over his head. I was about to get what I wanted.


	324. Relax

**A/N - Happy Christmas Eve! Yikes! What a busy day! haha! I didn't forget, I promise! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 324 – Relax<strong>

"Bella, dammit, you're so fricking irresistible," Edward breathed in my ear, as he fumbled behind my arched back to unclasp my bra, all while rocking his hips against mine.

I giggled, loving it when he lost control like this. I felt so wanted, so loved, so desirable. And, let's face it. Feeling sexy and beautiful did wonders for a girl's confidence.

I had known that touching myself would turn Edward on. It had been one of the first sexual fantasies he had ever shared with me. And, I didn't do it often, never, actually since Edward and I had started making love, unless it was in front of him, or as a part of phone sex. And even then, I was still pretty bashful when it came to pleasuring myself, so that was a rare sight for Edward.

And based on his reaction, he kind of liked it.

"God, I love you," he breathed, before capturing my nipple in his mouth and sucking hard.

I half groaned, half screamed at the sensation.

Edward hummed, kissing my chest, tasting it. "Your sounds, lover," he whispered, gently tugging, pinching, at my other nipple. "Mm, baby."

"Edward," I breathed.

"Yeah." He looked up at my face and shot me his sexy smile.

"Take off your damn jeans."

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

He got up and I watched him, hungrily, as he pulled his jeans and underwear down, laughing when he got his feet stuck. He laughed with me, hopping on one foot, until he'd freed himself completely.

I reached out and ran my fingers over his hard length. "You're teasing me with this thing," I said, smiling up at his face.

"Uh. Keep doing that," he said, his eyes looking heavy already.

I sat up and, placing my hands squarely on Edward's bum cheeks, pulled him forward, and kissed him gently. I slowly took him in my mouth and circled my tongue around and around his hardness.

"Bella," he breathed. "Embarrassingly, I'm not going to last too long and I want to come inside you, baby girl."

I leaned back on my arms, bared chested, my skirt pulled up around my waist, showing off my wet panties. "Was that not good?"

"Shit. You look so sexy," he said, unwrapping and then rolling on a condom. "And babe, it was too good."

I bit my lip to hold back my smile. "No more teasing. No more foreplay. I want you. Now," I demanded.

"Hard?"

"Please."

He smiled as he yanked my panties to the side, not even bothering to pull them down or take them off. We both groaned as our bodies joined together. I could feel my body squeezing tightly around Edward, and he moved so slowly so as not to hurt me.

"Can you relax a tiny bit, baby girl?" he whispered against my lips, before kissing them. He reached down and ran his hand up and down on my outer thigh.

I raked my fingers through his hair. "I'm trying," I said, but I was so wound up, I couldn't seem to let go.

"Okay. Can you take a couple of deep breaths?" he asked, before kissing up and down my throat.

"I can't."

"Shh," he whispered, before pulling out of me.

I was so frustrated with myself, so embarrassed. I felt like I was going to cry. I thought I was past all the sex jitters, and yet I was lying there like this was my first time. I covered my face with my hands and tried to breathe.

Edward ran his fingers over my shoulder. "Bella, don't hide from me."

"I feel stupid," I said, my voice muffled under my hands.

The bed creaked and for a minute, I thought he was going to just leave me here to pout. But, then I felt his lips on my hip, and I smiled under my hands. I should have known he would never give up on me.

Edward pulled my panties off and parted my thighs. "Can I taste you, baby? Let me help you calm down, okay? You're just a little wound up."

"Okay."

"Good girl. Just lie back and relax for me, okay? This is all about you." He kissed my inner thigh, then licked it.

"That feels good," I whispered.

"Yeah? Keep talking. Tell me what you like."

Edward moved his kisses up and over the most sensitive part of my body. I squirmed and whined a little, but Edward, still caressing my legs, kept up with gentle licks and kisses.

"Harder," I said, quietly.

"Mm," Edward hummed, adding his thumb, pressing it inside of me. "How's that?"

"Really good."

"That's my girl."

Edward kept up with his gentle touches and kisses until I could no longer lie still. He brought me to my release, but kept rubbing his fingers over my sensitive skin. "Do you want to try again, Bella?"

"Yes," I answered. Sex was such an important part of our relationship. It was how we connected. And I didn't want to let a little setback keep me from feeling relaxed in bed, from enjoying something that I loved to share with my fiancé.

Edward moved back up on the bed and kissed my lips, before smiling at me, sweetly. "There's that beautiful face," he said, kissing my cheek. I smiled back and he winked at me. I felt as he moved inside of me, again, moving ever so slowly.

"That feels amazing," I said, rubbing circles over his strong shoulders.

"I'm glad," he said, stealing another kiss. "I want you to enjoy this."

"I am." And I was being completely honest. I pulled Edward's face closer and deepened the kiss and he sped up his movement. And now, everything felt right, again. More than right. Exhilarating.

Edward rolled beside me and pulled me close to his chest. I basked in the heat of his body and his pounding heartbeat. "Talk to me," he said, as he started rubbing my back. "About anything."

"I don't know what happened," I said, feeling embarrassed all over, again.

Edward reached up to caress my hot cheek. "It's okay, baby." He kissed my lips and smiled. "Nerves are allowed."

I smiled. "Maybe I shouldn't have made you skip the foreplay?"

Edward shook his head. "Don't blame yourself, honey. This stuff happens." He kissed the tip of my nose. "How about a bath?"

I giggled. "We still have classes this afternoon."

"We still have a couple hours. Why don't you go get in, and I'll bring us some lunch."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, my sweet girl." He gave me another kiss before walking out of the room.

I got up and went to fill the tub with bubbles and hot water. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun at the top of my head, so I didn't get it wet for class.

I frowned at my reflection. I had burlesque class in two days, and I needed to feel sexy about myself, in my own body. Maybe, like Tanya and Dallas, I would give waxing a try. I had no idea how to do it, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to try it.

Edward walked into the bathroom and smiled at me. "I thought you'd be in the water."

"Would you hate it if I waxed?" I shrugged. "I know you said you liked me how I am, but I want to feel sexier."

Edward set a big bowl of fruit on the bathroom counter and wrapped his arms around me from behind, looking at me in the mirror. "Is that what was upsetting you? You don't feel sexy? Because you are, Bella. You're breathtaking."

I shrugged. "I think I was just anticipating making love to you so much, I was over thinking things." I believed in being honest with Edward, and that wasn't going to change. "But the waxing thing, I don't know. I thought a change might be nice."

Edward smiled and kissed my cheek. "If you need any help with that, let me know."


	325. Rum Cake and Red Cheeks

**A/N - Merry Christmas! I hope you're all having a great day! Thank you all for reading! I'm so grateful for you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 325 – Rum Cake and Red Cheeks<strong>

"Mm." I had just taken a bite of a strawberry, while I soaked in the tub with Edward. I felt so relaxed, so beautiful.

"Feeling good?"

"Yeah," I said, taking a slice of cake from Edward's random bowl of food. "Wow, that's good stuff."

Edward chuckled. "Caribbean rum cake?" he asked, smiling. "Oh, yeah. It's damn good stuff."

"I can't believe you're sharing your souvenir cake from Liam," I said, humming over another bite.

"How many do I have? Twenty? Thirty? Of course I'm going to share."

I laughed. "So, what you're saying is that if you only had one cake, you wouldn't have given me a slice?" I asked, turning to kiss his lips.

Edward smiled at me and ran his tongue over my lips. "Mm. That's good cake."

I slapped his shoulder and he laughed. "Stop avoiding the question."

"You could have had a bite."

I laughed as he pinched my hip under the water. "A bite?"

"You know I would give you anything in the world."

"Except my own slice of Tortuga rum cake?"

Edward chuckled. "It's from the Caribbean. It's so hard to get."

I giggled. "I could probably buy it for you online."

"It wouldn't be special that way," he said, kissing my chin. He rubbed my back under the water. "I love you so much, Bella Swan. Eat my cake."

"I will. Especially now that I have the okay." I winked at him and leaned over to grab another slice.

"I've created a monster," he said, sliding his hand up and over my ribs. "A sexy monster."

"A pruney monster," I said, looking at my fingers. "Should we get out?"

"I like your naked bum sitting on my leg."

I giggled. "Is that why you like baths so much?"

"Pretty much. Well, that and the way your boob brushes against my chest."

"So, basically you're saying-"

"That I'm a perv?" he said, making me laugh. He kissed my shoulder. "No, I just love you, baby girl."

I took a bite of cake and popped the last piece into Edward's mouth. "I love you," I said, pressing a kiss to his lips, even as he chewed.

I stood up and stepped out of the tub, laughing as Edward whistled at me. I wrapped a towel around my body and stood in front of the mirror to fuss with my hair and makeup. "You look perfect, honey."

"My mascara is smudgy, my hair's a mess," I said, brushing it through. "I look like I've had sex and a bath in the middle of the day."

"Are you complaining?"

I turned around and smiled at him. "No." I looked down shyly and then lifted my eyes to look at him. "Um, thank you. You know, about before. You were so, I don't know, patient and sweet and perfect."

Edward stepped out of the tub and walked over to me, dripping all over the floor. He tugged the towel from my body and wrapped it around his hips. I smiled as he wrapped me in a hug.

"You don't need to thank me, Bella. You know that. You also know that my world revolves around you," he whispered in my ear. "I only want you to feel happy and beautiful and satisfied everyday of forever. And I'm going to do everything in my power to make that happen, okay?"

I pressed a kiss to his chest, cuddling my face against his warm body. "You don't need to do anything, Edward. I am happy."

"You don't need to be shy with me, either, baby girl, even though it is cute."

I laughed, and squeezed him tighter. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're never going to find out, my love. I'll be here to kiss your perfect lips every morning when you wake up and right before you fall asleep."

I smiled, adoring his romance. "And a thousand times throughout the day."

"Every single day."

"I feel so lucky to have you, you know? Like just when I think you're too perfect, you do something else that absolutely blows me away."

"I'm so glad that you feel that way with me. That you can tell how much I adore you," he whispered, kissing the top of my head. "Are you sleeping standing up?"

I giggled. "I might be."

Edward took my hand and led me back to bed. "Come on. You still have time for a short nap."

"No. We'll miss class this afternoon," I said, pulling back, knowing that the minute I crawled into that bed, I would be out for hours.

Edward chuckled. "I won't let you miss class. I'll stay up." I raised my eyebrows at him and he laughed, again. "Get in that bed, babe. We're going out, tonight and I want to dance with you. If you're this tired, now, you'll be curled up in a booth, snoring."

I laughed as I got into bed, pulling the covers up around me. "Fine. But, if I miss my class, you have to ask Catalina for the notes."

Edward smiled as he climbed into bed beside me, sitting up against the headboard. "Deal. I'll even copy them out by hand. Complete with little illustrations. And remember, I can't draw."

I smiled and snuggled up to him, resting my head on his stomach, and enjoying the soothing sensation of his fingers stroking through my hair. "Sleep, baby."

I felt myself drift off, but I wasn't sure if I was asleep, because I was in my psychology class. I was kind of confused because I knew I'd just crawled into bed. I was in my classroom, the same one I went to every Monday afternoon, but this time, I wasn't in my seat beside Catalina. Instead, she was looking at me from our spot in the middle left of the room.

And I was at the front of the room. Naked.

But more than that, I was lying on the floor, on my bedspread and Edward was running his hands over my breasts, my stomach, lower and lower, still. He was looking at me with so much love in his eyes, on his face. He was acting as if we were alone in our bedroom.

"Edward," I whisper yelled. I wanted him to stop. Or, at least I should have wanted him to. We were in front of at least a hundred people, students, people our age. I wanted to be embarrassed. I wasn't. I should have been, but I just wasn't.

Edward crawled over me, leaning in to kiss my lips. He slid inside of me and, right there, in front of the whole classroom of students, started making love to me. As he rocked his hips against me, I was humming in pleasure, squeezing my breasts, all while looking out at our captivated audience.

I felt really turned on by the crowd, by the public setting we were in. It wasn't like me at all, but I knew that I was enjoying this. I was proud of Edward, and I was proud of our sex life. I kind of liked showing it off.

What I couldn't figure out was why the professor hadn't stopped us. We shouldn't have been doing this, but it felt too good to stop.

"Edward," I whined, again, as I felt my release coming.

He leaned forward to kiss me, but instead of pressing his lips to mine, he started repeating my name over and over again. Softly at first, but then louder. I frowned, wondering why he was doing that.

I felt something on my cheek and I reached up touch it. It grabbed me and I gasped, my heart thundering in my chest. My eyes flew open and I was met with Edward's gorgeous green eyes.

I frowned for a minute, because I couldn't figure out what had just happened. But, I turned my head, and realized that I was in our bed in our room. It had been a dream.

"Are you okay, babe?" he whispered, pulling me in for a hug. He smiled at my face and I smiled back. "You're blushing. What were you dreaming about? Was it hot?"

I giggled. "Wouldn't you like to know."


	326. Dreams and Favours

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Just spent the whole day at the mall for after Christmas sales! So tired! I hope you all had an amazing Christmas! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 326 – Dreams and Favours<strong>

"Tell me," Edward said, glancing over at me as we drove back to the college after our lunch break.

"No," I said, trying to not smile. "It's embarrassing."

"It was a sex dream, wasn't it?" he asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Okay, yes. It was a sex dream."

"Well, if I'm in the dream, I should get to know what happened, right?" he asked, thinking he was pretty smart. "Or, wait. Was I in the dream? Or was this sex with someone else?"

I slapped his shoulder as he parked at the school. "Edward."

"What? It was just a question."

"I did not have an affair in my dream."

"Okay, good. So, tell me." He took my hand and brought it to his lips. "I love you."

I giggled. "Okay, fine. I was lying naked in front of my whole psychology class, like a hundred people, and you crawled over me and started to make love to me."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, smiling and obviously happy I was finally sharing my dream with him. "Did you like it?"

I bit my lip. "Uh, huh."

"Like, the sex, or the crowd?"

I laughed as I got out of the car. "Both."

"Mm. You're a wild one, aren't you?"

"Baby, we had sex on the beach and made out in a change room at the mall. You know what I like."

"So, you'd like people to watch you?" he asked.

I laughed. "God, no."

"So, you want semi-public sex? A little risqué, but not a full out exhibition?"

I took his hand and squeezed it. "Baby, it was just a dream. I think my mind was just working through my concerns about this afternoon."

Edward stopped me in the hallway and wrapped his arms around me. "You feel okay, now? That's not still bothering you, is it?"

I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss his lips. "I feel amazing, thanks to you. I love you, babe." I kissed him, again. "Have a good math class."

Edward chuckled. "Impossible." He kissed me, again. "I love you, too. I can't wait to go clubbing with you, tonight."

I giggled. "You're so cute. Bye."

"Bye, angel." He turned and winked at me. "Keep your clothes on."

I laughed as I watched Edward walk down the hall and then slipped into my Psychology class. It was a little odd, considering I had just been naked in front of all these people. They just didn't know it.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Cat," I said, giving my friend a hug, before she sat down beside me. "You excited for Wednesday?"

She laughed as she took a big Ziplock bag of candy out of her backpack and set it between us. "I'm nervously excited."

"Me, too," I agreed. I was truly looking forward to getting a chance to experience burlesque first hand, but hey, a shy girl was a shy girl, excited or not. At least I wouldn't be the only one blushing.

"Help yourself. It's leftover candy from Gabriel's apartment last night."

"Thanks." I smiled, picking out a mini snickers. "So, Gabriel's place, huh?"

She giggled. "Yeah. He made me dinner, we watched a movie."

"That sounds like so much fun. You two looked so cute at my party on Friday."

"Cute for zombies?"

I smiled. "Gorgeous, actually. You make a beautiful couple."

"Thank you. I'm really enjoying the time he and I spend together," Kat said. "He's so sweet, so patient."

"Patient?"

"Yeah. I'm still kind of nervous with the whole physical side of the relationship. It's really new, but Gabe is always the first one to stop things. He wants to talk to me about things we do."

I smiled. Catalina had her own version of Edward, and I couldn't have been happier for her. I knew that a lot of guys weren't so sweet, so selfless. And shy girls like Cat and I really needed easy going boys. Ones that would support us, encourage us and soothe our self-doubt.

"That is awesome, Cat. Every girl deserves a guy that sweet."

"And handsome."

"Definitely handsome."

Our professor, who was late, finally came in and put an end to girl talk. Which was horrible, as I loved chatting with Cat. She and I got along so well. Our relationship was effortless.

By five o'clock, when class let out, I was so tired. Mondays were such long days. I, like most people, hated Mondays. And I was glad that I had survived, but barely. This no sleep the night before thing, was pretty darn brutal. And I can guarantee, had Liam not asked us to go out with him and Tanya, I would have spent the evening in my jammies, eating pizza while curled up in Edward's arms.

"Whoever designed three hour classes on Monday's was the devil," I whined to Edward as we sat in the McDonald's drive-thru waiting for our order.

He chuckled. "You're telling me." He reached over to squeeze my knee. "You look wiped out, lover. Do you want to skip out on tonight? Liam won't care."

I smiled. "I want to go," I said. "Honestly, I do. But, I am exhausted."

"So, should I call him? Cancel?"

"No." I giggled at Edward's confused face. He pulled up to the pick-up window and took the bag, before driving towards home. "We can go. I'm just saying that I'm not really up for an all-night party," I told him honestly.

"Okay. You tell me when you're done, and we'll leave. Deal?"

I smiled. "Deal. Plus I owe you a dance."

"You do."

I smiled, loving my Edward with all of my heart. "You take my breath away when you smile, Bella," he said as we walked upstairs to our apartment. "It's funny. Sometimes, I still can't believe that I get to keep you for the rest of my life."

"I know how you feel," I said.

Kel's door opened and he and Dallas stepped out. "Hey, my beauties," she said, smiling at us.

"Hi," I said, pulling her close to me and away from Edward and Kel. "Are you free tomorrow afternoon around four?"

"Yeah," she said. "Why?"

"I need a huge favour. A waxing favour," I whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "Absolutely," she said. "For burlesque?"

"Uh huh."

"Awesome. Edward's going to love it."

I laughed. "Well, based on how much it hurts, it may be a one-time thing. So, he'd better not get used to it."

"Oh, you'll like it," she said, squeezing my shoulder, before stepping back over to Kel. "We're going out to eat. I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie."

"Bye," I said, wrapping my arm around Edward's waist.

"What was that about?" he asked, before unlocking the front door. "Girl stuff?"

"Waxing stuff."

Edward smiled. "You're not going to let me do it?" he asked, half teasing, half serious.

"Um…"

He chuckled. "Yeah, good choice. I kind of doubt I could do it, anyway. I'm scared of pain. And I wouldn't want to hurt you, either."

I smiled. "You just get to enjoy the results."


	327. You Always Are

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I'm trying to get back on my regular posting schedule. Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 327 – You Always Are<strong>

"Oh, Edward, look," I said, as I checked my e-mail for the first time since Friday. Edward and I ate our dinner, and then sat side by side on the futon, playing around on our laptops. "Jax sent the pictures he took at our party."

"Oh, let's see," he said, setting his computer on the coffee table, and then sliding closer to me.

I opened the first photo and then flipped through the slideshow of amazing, professional photographs. "These are amazing."

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "They are. Oh, look at you," he said, smiling. "Your boobs look incredible."

I giggled. "That's what you noticed? Not my smile?" I slapped his knee. "You are such a guy sometimes."

Edward laughed with me, and then kissed my cheek. "The photographer obviously had a subject in mind when he took the shot."

I smiled and looked at Edward. "Are you saying that Jax was looking at my boobs?"

"Probably."

"What? He has a girlfriend." Edward chuckled. "What?" I shoved his shoulder.

"Bella. One word. Boobs."

"Shut up."

Edward laughed. "Okay. I'll pretend that guys don't notice boobs, even if they belong to other girls that aren't their girlfriends."

"Oh."

"Bella," Edward sighed. He took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing my engagement ring. "Don't. I didn't mean…"

I set my laptop on Edward's lap and stood up. I walked to the kitchen, grabbed a can of coke, and then hopped up on the counter. I shut my eyes and held the ice cold can on my forehead.

I felt kind of hurt, and I felt bad about it, because I knew that Edward didn't mean anything by what he'd just said. I knew he wasn't talking about himself. But, I couldn't help but feel a wave of self-consciousness.

And I hated when I felt like this. I hated when I felt insecure in my own body, in Edward's attraction to my body. But I figured every girl had moments like this. I let out a deep breath and moved the coke can to my flushed cheek.

I hated the idea of Edward looking at other women's boobs. But, then again, I couldn't very well gouge out his eyes. I couldn't stop him from seeing. I mean, I noticed when other guys were cute.

I groaned. I was such a baby. And, now I felt really stupid for overreacting. I owed Edward an apology. I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw him standing in the kitchen door, his guitar slung over his shoulder.

"Edward," I started and he raised his hand to stop me.

He started strumming his guitar and I smiled. I recognized the song right away. It was our wedding song. 'A Little Trip to Heaven.' I'd never heard Edward sing our song. He'd sung along to the music as it played, but hearing it, just his voice, was absolutely breathtaking.

He was smiling as he sang. I knew he could tell that I wasn't upset with him, and he looked more than relieved. When he finished the song, he slung his guitar over his shoulder and nudged my knees open, so he could get close to me.

He reached up and set his hand on my cheek. "I love you, baby," he whispered before sweeping the softest kiss over my lips.

"I know. I love you, too," I said, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair. "And, I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"No, I shouldn't have been so crude. I was just trying to say that you have an incredible body. And you looked beautiful in your costume on Friday."

I kissed his lips, again. "Thank you for the song, babe. It was amazing."

"I just want you to know that you matter to me."

"I know that. I do. I'm just stupid sometimes," I said. "Will you forgive me?"

"Bella, you're not stupid. Just talk to me."

"I felt insecure."

"Oh, honey. You don't need to. You're perfect."

"Girls are crazy sometimes," I said shrugging my shoulders. Edward laughed and kissed me, again. "You still want to marry me? Risk dealing with these episodes for the next fifty years?"

He smiled. "I will gladly put up with your cute little pouting face."

I giggled. "I wasn't pouting."

"Okay," he said, winking at me. He opened my coke and took a drink. "Uncle Liam sent a text. They're going to the club in about an hour." He kissed me, again. "You sure you want to go?"

"Stop asking me," I said, giggling.

He winked at me. "If you weren't pouting and exhausted, I'd spank that sexy little ass of yours."

"Mm. What if I said that I was wide awake and happy?"

"I'd say let's go get changed, and we'll see what happens."

Edward took my hand and helped me off the counter. "That's boring," I said, smiling up at his face.

"I'm not boring," he said, reaching behind me to slap my bum.

I giggled and ran to our room. I wanted to be in our bedroom. I wanted to try making love to my fiancé, again. I wanted to finally feel as beautiful as Edward told me I was. After feeling so inadequate, so embarrassed this afternoon, I was nervous to try, again. But, I wanted to put my fears behind me, my self-doubt.

Edward smiled as he walked into the bedroom and found me lying back on the bed. He lifted his guitar off of his back and set it gently in the case and closed the lid. He pulled his sweater off and walked over to the bed.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he said. "You look kind of scared."

I took a deep breath. "I'm scared that I'm going to freeze up, tense up, every time we make love. I feel like I'm overthinking it, and it's driving me crazy."

He got into our bed and sat beside me. I was instantly in his arms, my cheek pressed over his heart. "While you were napping this afternoon, I was reading our sex book," he admitted.

I looked up at his face. "Is there something wrong with me?" I asked, panicking.

He rubbed my back. "It's just nerves, baby. Once you relaxed, you were fine, right? So, the worst thing you can do is worry about it. When we make love, all you need to think about is me, and how I'm making you feel. Get lost in the moment."

"I'll try."

"And, Bella, you have nothing to stress over. Your body is beautiful, perfect, and I love you more than my own life. I'm so incredibly attracted to you, and I want to make you feel amazing."

"Thank you. I love you."

He pressed his lips to mine. "Good."

And that was the last word spoken. Edward deepened the kiss and soon, his hands were everywhere; caressing my arms, kneading my breasts, squeezing my bum. He was moving his hips against me, and even our legs were entwined.

The air was filled with humming and heavy breathing. He would whisper my name and I would cry out as his touch became more and more bold. We stripped each other slowly and even after Edward had put on a condom, we went back to kissing.

He was really taking his time with me, making me feel as beautiful as he said I was. And when he finally did enter me, he didn't ask first. And I knew it was because he didn't want me to get nervous in the anticipation of what was to come.

And I let my body feel. I let myself relax and enjoy. I scratched Edward's back as I held him close to my body. I kissed his lips, his face, his neck, chest and shoulders, as he moved above me, in me.

I met Edward's eyes as I was about to come undone and he smiled at me. He was proud of me for trying, for trusting him. And I loved him so much for listening to me, even if my concerns were unsaid. He was there for me when I needed him to support me, when I needed him to be the strong one.

I screamed and held him close, and he groaned into my shoulder as he kept up the slow, gentle strokes. "Mm. That was perfect," he whispered into my ear, before sucking on my earlobe. "You were amazing, baby. Like you always are."

I blinked back the tears forming in my eyes. "I love you so much, Edward."

"Shh, baby girl. Don't cry," he said, wiping tear that slipped down my temple. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was crazy to worry."

He chuckled and kissed my lips, again. "We make magic together, Bella. Never, ever worry about that. And, I love you, too."


	328. Interesting Night

**A/N - It's Friday, it's Friday! Thank you all for being so amazing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 328 – Interesting Night<strong>

"You made it," Liam said, giving me a hug first, and then Edward. "I was getting a little worried."

"I told you we'd be here," Edward said. "We had late classes, today."

"Yeah, I know." He let out a deep breath.

"Why are you so worried," I asked Liam, taking his hand and squeezing it. "You're in love with Tanya. She's in love with you. That's all that matters, now, Liam."

"I know. I've just never had to deal with exes before, you know. Well, Sara isn't Tanya's ex, she's a friend that has a past with her." He shook his head. "I think Tanya is pissed at me, too."

"What'd you say?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. I guess I'm acting weird," he said, making air quotes. "Apparently I'm not a very good actor."

"You're nervous and that's okay, Liam. But, tell her. Hiding feelings never works."

Edward and Liam chuckled together. "Yeah, Edward told me that, too."

I laughed. "Were you two talking about me?"

"Just about how wise you are," Edward said, winking at me.

"Well, listen," I said. "I've met Sara. She's very, um, sexual."

"She came onto Bella," Edward said.

"Really? Wow," Liam said, shaking his head.

"I'm just saying that that's who she is. So, if she's close with Tanya, dances with her, don't be upset. They're still friends, but it doesn't mean anything. Well, not to Tanya, at least."

"So, I'm just supposed to let this chick hit on my girlfriend?" Liam asked, looking both annoyed and kind of helpless.

"Where is Tanya?" I asked.

"Oh, and that's another thing. She's talking to some guy, Matt, I guess."

"They grew up together, Liam. Just friends," I said.

"Hey, guys," Tanya said, walking over to join us. She gave Edward a hug and then took my hand and pulled me. "We're going to the little girls' room."

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at the guys before following Tanya to the bathroom. "What's going on?" I asked her.

"Ugh. This was such a stupid idea," she said, hopping up on the counter. "Liam is acting…"

"Weird?" I asked, making her smile.

"Did he say that I'm acting bitchy?" she asked. "Because I am. Bella," she sighed. "Why did I think it was a good idea for Liam and Sara to meet?"

"Well," I said. "You want to put an end to the awkwardness, right?"

"Yeah. It's like I'm caught in the middle. Despite the kiss, Sara and I are friends. And I want to be able to see her sometimes, to hang out with her, without things being weird for Liam. I care about him so much, but I feel like he doesn't want me to have anything to do with her, anymore.

"And I don't think that's fair." She shrugged. "I know this is weird for him. I get that. I wouldn't want to hang out with any of his old girlfriends or one-nighters, you know. And I get that I'm asking a lot of him. But, I'm so confused, Bella."

I smiled and took her hands in mine. "How do you want him to feel?"

"I want him to be able to act like the kiss I shared with Sara didn't happen."

"But, it did, Tanya. And Liam is old fashioned. He's trying. And I know this is so hard on you, but try to give him chance, okay? He really does love you. He came tonight to show you that."

"Ugh, I'm such a bitch."

I laughed and pulled her hands so she hopped off the counter. "You're not. But, be there for him. Let him know that you appreciate the effort he's making for you."

She wrapped me in a tight hug. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I smiled, happy that I could help. "Just give him time to adjust, okay?"

"I know. I think I'm just so nervous, too."

I took her hand and pulled her back out into the crowded club. I smiled when I saw Edward and Liam about ten feet from the bathroom door waiting for us. My man always protected me. I really did feel so safe with him.

Edward smiled when he met my eyes, and walked over to us. He set his hand on my back and kissed my lips. "You got prettier."

I laughed. "In five minutes?"

"Yeah."

"I love you," I said, making him smile.

"Mm. I love you."

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and set his chin on my head, as we watched Liam and Tanya. Tanya had set her hands on Liam's face and started kissing him the minute she'd reached him.

It made me smile, because I wanted so badly for thing to work out for them. They'd both had broken hearts. And even though they hadn't been together that long, there were very deep feelings between them already. Love.

Tanya had met the Cullens just this past weekend, so I knew without a doubt that Liam was in this relationship for the long haul. Liam's family was everything to him, just like it was to Edward.

"I'm sorry," Tanya said, as she pulled back from a smiling Liam. "I'm just nervous."

Liam wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her close to his body. They were very sexy together, I had to admit. "Don't be nervous. She's your friend. I'm sure I'll like her."

"Hey. What are you guys doing back here?"

I recognized Sara's voice right away. I looked over and the first things I noticed were her boobs, which were almost hanging out from her tight neon green mini dress. I looked up at Edward and he laughed, before kissing my cheek.

"You noticed, too," he whispered, making me smile.

"You get a free pass," I said. He laughed and shook his head. Feeling confident in my body made it so much easier to joke around with Edward about other women's boobs.

I looked back at Sara and noticed she was with her boyfriend. I recognized him right away, as the nose pierced drummer from the band. We'd met, but he was quiet. Sara, the gorgeous red head, walked over and gave Tanya a hug and then gave Edward's arm a squeeze.

"Sara, Billy, this is my boyfriend, Liam," Tanya said, looking over at Liam, nervously. "Liam. This is my friend Sara and her boyfriend, Billy."

Liam started to reach out his hand, but Sara pulled him into a hug, instead. Edward chuckled as she gave Liam's bum a squeeze. She'd done it to him in September. I remember because I was jealous.

"Nice to meet you, Liam," she said. "You are just as gorgeous as Tan said you are."

Liam chuckled, looking slightly uncomfortable, but I had to hand it to him. He was doing so well. "It's nice to meet you, too." He reached out and shook Billy's hand. "So, you're in a band?"

"Yep," Billy said, nodding his head. He was such a quiet guy, obvious the perfect balance for Sara.

"'The Frat Boys' are playing tonight," Sara said, smiling. "My baby's the drummer."

"Very cool," Liam said, smiling when Tanya squeezed his hand. "Um, can I buy anyone a drink?"

"I'll take a beer," Sara said.

"Anything," Tanya said, smiling at Liam. "I'll go find us a table."

I kissed Edward's chin. "I'll go help Liam with drinks," I said, winking at him. He smiled. I knew he understood that I wanted to get a little gossip out of his uncle.

"So," Liam said to me, as we walked to the bar, his hand protectively on my back. "What did you say to Tanya in the bathroom?"

I laughed. "I didn't really say anything. Tanya loves you."

He chuckled, but wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we passed a group of cute guys. If it wasn't Edward, it was Liam looking out for me. My dad would be proud. "Well, thank you, anyway," he said, smiling. "Sara seems…"

I laughed. "Yeah. What you see is what you get with her."

"Honestly, I'm glad she has her boyfriend here."

I smiled. "Oh, Liam. That doesn't stop her."

He shook his head and smiled. "It's going to be an interesting night, isn't it?"


	329. Pride and Confidence

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all for reading and for just being awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 329 – Pride and Confidence<strong>

"You got those?" Liam asked, as we weaved our way through the crowd to the booth that Tanya, Edward, Sara and Billy were sitting at.

"I got 'em," I said, smiling. I was holding two virgin margaritas in one hand and Edward's coke in the other. Liam had three beers, one for himself, Sara and Billy.

"Here goes nothing, huh?" he said, right before we got back to the table.

I really admired Liam for being here, tonight. I knew that meeting the girl Tanya had made out with would be hard on him, but he was doing well.

Edward got out of the booth, so Liam and I could slide in. He wrapped his arm around me and leaned in to kiss my shoulder. "How are you doing this?" Edward whispered, before tugging on my earlobe with his teeth. "You got prettier, again."

I laughed and ran my hand up and down his thigh. "You're so smooth."

He laughed and it made me smile. I felt so close to him, right now. As we'd made love this afternoon, we'd really connected. I felt so loved, so adored, so beautiful, sexy. And more than anything, I felt his commitment to me. It was like we were married, already.

"So, you travel for a living, I hear?" Sara asked Liam, before taking a sip from her beer bottle.

"Well, I don't get paid for travelling, it's the writing they really want," Liam said, smiling. "But, it's a great perk, for sure."

"Yeah? Where have you been?"

Liam smiled, obviously happy to be talking about work. He started listing all the places he travelled, answering questions as he went.

"How was your meeting this morning?" Edward asked. "Did you get a new assignment?"

Liam smiled. "It's a great one." Tanya smiled over at us and I could tell she was thrilled about it. "Bed and Breakfasts in North West Washington."

"Bella and I could write that article for you," Edward said, rubbing my shoulder.

"Oh, yeah?" Liam asked, smiling.

"You two seem the Bed and Breakfast type," Sara said, giggling. I was getting a little worried that her boobs were going to pop out of her dress, but for now, she seemed safe. "You seem so snuggly."

Edward laughed. "Yeah. They're great places for snuggling, that's for sure."

"Where did you go?" Tanya asked.

"Um, Port Townsend," I said. "It was the Island View Room."

"That sounds so romantic."

"It was. We took a whale watching tour, we danced on the beach. It was really nice," I said, looking over at Edward. We'd had a beautiful weekend. It was just after the shooting in the summer, when Jake and Alec had been shot. Edward had taken me away for the weekend to give me a break. He was an angel, there was no doubt about that.

"Well, Tanya and I are going to check some out. This assignment isn't due until the new year," Liam said. "I'm still working on the cruise paperwork."

I smiled. So romantic. I was happy for them. And Tanya looked so excited. She wouldn't have to be apart from Liam for this assignment, and she was going to be involved in his job, in something so important to him. This was going to do wonders for their relationship.

Billy stood up and leaned over to kiss Sara. "We're going on," he said.

"Break a leg, sexy," Sara said, winking and shaking her breasts at him.

I looked at Liam and he eyes widened, before he laughed. He really was used to an older crowd. But, he was hanging in there. Staying relaxed.

"Thanks for the beer, man," Billy said raising his bottle and Liam nodded.

"Alright. The boy's gone," Sara said, smiling mischievously. "Now, I don't have to behave."

"Yes you do," Tanya said.

"You're not going to tell me how great the sex is?" she asked, pouting her blood red lips.

"Whoa," Liam said under his breath. I could hear him, though, as I was right beside him.

"Hey," Edward said, smiling. "That's my uncle. I don't want to know the details."

"Well, you guys are no fun," Sara said, still pouting. "Oh, the band is starting. Wanna dance at least?"

"Go ahead," Edward said. "We'll join you in a few."

I laughed at Liam's face. He looked a little exhausted, already, and it was just the beginning of the night. Liam winked at me, before following the girls out to the dance floor.

Edward kissed my lips. "Alone at last," he said, smiling.

I smiled back at him. "Liam's doing well," I said.

"I think so, too. Honestly, he was freaking out until Tanya kissed him. What did you say to her in the bathroom?"

I giggled, because Liam had asked me the same thing. "I just told her that this was hard for Liam, too. That he's old fashioned, but he's trying to be here for her."

"That's sweet," Edward said, before kissing me, again.

I laughed, and pushed his chest back a little. "Did you keep me in the booth to make out with me?"

"Maybe," he said, smiling.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"You have, baby girl. Have I mentioned that I'm so proud of you?"

I smiled. "What for?"

"For facing your fears this evening in bed. For trying again. For trusting me. For the support you give to my uncle, to Tanya. You're a damn amazing woman, Bella Swan. I will never be able to get over how wonderful you are."

I set my hand on his cheek and pressed my lips to his. "Thank you for saying that. It means so much to me." I kissed him, once more. "I want to dance with you."

"Mm. Finish your drink. We'll probably lose the table."

"I have to pee," I said, making him laugh.

"Already, huh?" I nodded and he smiled. "Well, lucky for you, I know the way there."

"Aw. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Hey, look at Uncle Liam."

I looked out at the dance floor, while trying to chug back my drink. Liam was dancing to a fast song with Sara and Tanya in front of him. He could really move. "He's a great dancer," I said.

"Better than me?"

I smiled at Edward. "Of course not. You're just down right sexy when you dance."

Edward laughed. "Okay. First stop, bathroom, then we'll go have some fun on the floor, okay?"

Edward took my hand and we walked to the bathroom. "Is it wrong that I pictured-"

"Us having sex on the floor?" Edward finished for me, and then laughed. "No. I did too after I said it."

I laughed and kissed Edward's chin, before stepping into the bathroom. When I walked back out in two minutes, Edward was talking to a pretty girl in skinny jeans and a tight tank. And, oddly, for the first time in what I was sure was our entire relationship, I wasn't jealous.

After today, every single day, actually, Edward had shown me how much he cared about me. How committed he was to me. But, today, it was me that finally believed in myself enough to understand it.

"Hey," I said, walking up beside Edward, and rubbing his back.

Edward took a quick scan of my face, obviously looking for fake smiles, and then winked at me, obviously happy with what he saw. "Hey, babe. Bella, this is Marisa. I went to high school with her. Marisa. This is my fiancé, Bella Swan."

I smiled as Edward said my name with so much pride, so much love. It was kind of cute, actually. "Nice to meet you," she said. "I was a shy baseball groupie. I used to go to all the games, but I didn't fawn all over the guys. Well, not publically, anyway."

I laughed. "I don't blame you for being a groupie. I've seen the videos. The '09 Spartans looked like a great team," I said.

"I'll admit I went for the pants," Marisa said, laughing shyly.

Edward looked embarrassed, but I laughed with her. I liked Marisa. It was amazing what a little confidence could do for a girl.


	330. Bad Boys, Pretty Girls

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 330 – Bad Boys, Pretty Girls<strong>

"Are you here alone? Can I buy you a drink?" Edward asked Marisa, being the sweet man I knew he was.

"Actually, I'm here with my boyfriend, Pacey."

Edward laughed. "Pacey Bentley? No way. How's he doing?" Edward looked over at me. "Pacey played third base all four years that I played ball."

She smiled. "Really good. We travelled through Europe for a while after graduation, and we've both just started studying at Seattle Pacific University. Pace is studying Theology." She smiled. "He's going to be a minister."

Edward's eyebrows shot up on his forehead. "Pacey?"

She giggled. "That was my reaction, too. But, he's really enjoying it so far. I'm studying social work."

"Very cool. It's so nice to see a familiar face in Seattle," Edward said.

"Can I get your number?" Marisa asked. "Pace will probably want to get together with you sometime."

"Yeah, for sure," Edward said, pulling his phone out of his jeans pocket, and passing it to her. She typed in her number and then passed him back his phone.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Edward," she said, giving him a gentle hug. "And it was so nice to meet you, Bella," she said, surprising me, by giving me a hug, too. "We all thought Edward had sworn off girls."

I smiled up at his face and he shot me another wink. "Just waiting for the right one," he said, his cheeks flushed.

"Cute," she said, smiling. "I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah," Edward said, chuckling.

Marisa disappeared into the bathroom and I took Edward's hand, leading him to the dance floor. "She seems nice," I said loudly. The closer we got to the stage, the louder it got in the club.

Edward pulled me close to his body and started dancing with me, just slowly, rubbing his body against mine. He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "She was a lot like you. Shy, quiet, really sweet."

I looked up at his face. "Why didn't you ask her out? She's obviously your type."

Edward laughed. "Two reasons." I smiled as I met his eyes. "She's blonde, and you know how I feel about your sexy, shiny, chestnut brown hair."

I giggled. "That's not a reason. What else you got?"

He smiled. "She was into Pacey. A lot. She came to all the games, most of the practices. She's a girl. We all noticed her there. But, Pacey would do things to get her attention. He acted like a goof, and she always laughed. We could tell."

"That's sweet. And they're together?"

"I didn't actually know that," he said. "Must have happened after graduation. I'm happy for them, though."

I hummed as Edward shifted his hips in just the right place. Edward looked down at me and smirked. He'd totally done it on purpose. "Why are you surprised about Pacey taking Theology?"

Edward laughed, again. "That kid had a filthy mouth, told the dirtiest jokes, smoked, drank beer. You name it, Bella. He was the bad boy."

"And naturally, Marisa found that to be sexy."

Edward smiled and slid his hand down my back to my bum, where he gave it a tight squeeze. "Am I bad enough for you?"

I hummed. "Oh, yeah. You're perfectly sweet and amazing, but you can be a dirty boy when you want to be."

Edward smirked at me. "Are you giving me the okay to act like a bad boy?"

I smiled and squeezed his bum. "You did just give your number to another woman. I'd say you're already a bad boy."

Edward laughed. "I haven't seen Pacey for a year and a half. It would be nice to catch up sometime."

"You could invite them for dinner. I can cook."

Edward leaned in to rub his nose on mine, before he caught my lips in a dazzling hot kiss. "See," he breathed before kissing me, again. "You are incredible."

I smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

"Mm. I know so."

I felt arms wrap around me and then onto Edward's sides, effectively trapping me between two bodies. "Hey, Sara," Edward said, smiling politely.

"Where have you two been?" she asked, grinding against my back.

I turned around, pressing my back safely against Edward's body. "We ran into some old friends," he said, wrapping his arms protectively around me. "Where's Tanya?"

"Oh, she's rubbing herself all over your uncle," she said, giggling. "They're turning me on, but apparently aren't into threesomes."

Edward laughed, obviously in shock.

"You asked Liam that?" I asked.

"Of course I did," she said, as if I was crazy. "How are you going to know unless you ask, right?"

"I suppose that's true," Edward said.

I was concerned that Liam might have been put off my Sara's proposal. I was worried even more about Tanya. Worried that Sara's request would put a strain on her friendship with Sara, would drive them apart, would make her feel like she was even more in the middle.

"Eddie," Sara said, caressing my side, before grabbing Edward's hand. "Will you walk me to the bar?"

I laughed. "Go ahead, Eddie. I'll go join Liam and Tanya."

Edward frowned at me over Sara's shoulder, and I laughed, again. Sara looped her arm through Edward's and led him to the bar. I walked over to Tanya and Liam, and noticed that Tanya had tears in her eyes.

"Excuse me," she said, running towards the bathroom.

Liam sighed and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in for a hug. "What a flipping mess," he whispered in my ear. "Do you want to get the hell out of here?"

I looked up at his face and smiled as he winked at me. "Just you and me, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. Edward will understand," he said, smiling. He started rocking me back and forth, dancing with me.

"Are you fighting with Tanya?" I asked when he leaned in, putting his ear to my lips.

"No, honey. She's upset with Sara. I don't know why she worries so much. I'm not going to leave her over a wild friend. Sara is a crazy little girl, and I didn't take what she said personally. But it really got to Tanya."

"I should go check on her," I said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He chuckled. "I've been through college. I get that drama goes with it."

"So, you're ready to go through it all again with Tanya?" I asked.

"For her, yeah. For anyone else, hell no." I laughed. I was absolutely thrilled with the way that Liam was handling this situation. "Can you go get her out of the bathroom for me?" he whispered. "I'd go in there, but that might be frowned upon."

"Of course."

"And, I'm serious, let's get out of here. Edward, Tanya, you and me. Let's go get some coffee, or something."

"Sounds good," I said, smiling when he kissed my cheek. "Will you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Rescue Edward from Sara?"

He laughed. "Threw him under the bus, huh?"

"I might have."

"He'll forgive you," Liam said, smiling. "You've got that pretty girl thing working for you. Guys can't stay mad at a face like this," he said, running his finger under my chin.

I shoved his shoulder. "Don't make me blush," I said, making him laugh. "Let me go get your girlfriend."


	331. All Yours

**A/N - Happy Monday! Last post of 2012! Thank you all for your support this year! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 331 – All Yours<strong>

"Tanya," I called through the bathroom stall door. "It's Bella."

"I know. I can tell by your pretty shoes," she said, her voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Aw, Tanya. Come on out. You need a hug and bar bathrooms are just gross."

She laughed through her tears and opened the door, revealing a tear stained face and smudgy mascara. "I'm a mess. How am I going to go out there? And I can't face Liam."

I gave her a tight squeeze, before I took her hand and led her to the sinks. I took some tissues from my purse, and started cleaning up her face. "Liam isn't upset with you, or with Sara for that matter."

"How can he not be? She asked us for a threesome, Bella. Like an hour after I introduced them. I've spent the last couple weeks explaining to Liam how Sara is my friend, and isn't interesting in me that way."

"He's amazing, Tanya. He knows this isn't your fault. He sent me in here to check on you," I said. "And he wants the four of us to go for coffee, okay? We can get out of here and just talk."

"About Bed and Breakfasts?"

I giggled. "Absolutely."

"You know, he's never going to take me dancing, again."

"Yes he will. You two looked amazing out on the dance floor."

She smiled. "He's an incredible dancer."

"You feel better?" I asked, tucking her pretty blonde hair behind her ear.

"Not really," she said, but smiled, so I knew she'd be okay.

"Liam wanted to come in here and get you," I said, making her smile wider.

She laughed. "He would have, too."

"Come on. Go kiss your man. It will make you feel better. And, it will make him feel amazing," I told her. "I read in Cosmo that a man's lips are an erogenous zone."

She giggled. "Bella Swan, look at you and your sex wisdom. Where else should I touch him?"

"His ears."

Tanya smiled and took my hand as we walked back out to the bar. "I'm going to have to borrow that magazine."

"Anytime."

We stepped out of the bathroom and Edward and Liam were waiting for us. Liam walked up to Tanya and immediately pressed his lips to hers. She laughed and he kissed her, again.

Edward set his hand on my hip and I looked up at his gorgeous face. "I'm sorry," I said, smiling. "I shouldn't have abandoned you with Sara."

He smiled. "No big deal. I may have agreed to something kinky, but hey, I survived."

I slapped him bum and he laughed. "Edward Cullen, do not even joke about that."

He leaned down to kiss my lips, but I turned just in time and his mouth caressed my cheek, instead. "Something kinky with you?" I hummed and met his eyes. "Bella Marie Swan. Do you actually think I would share you with an oversexed lesbian that has a crush on you?"

I laughed. "Never."

"Who's oversexed?" Liam asked, squeezing the back of Edward's neck. "You?"

Edward laughed. "Maybe. Are we getting out here?"

"Yeah," Liam said. "Do you need to tell Sara we're leaving?" he asked as we walked by Sara and Billy at the bar.

"I'll phone her tomorrow," Tanya said. "When she's not so drunk."

"Okay," he said. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she said, shrugging.

"Good." Liam kissed her lips as we reached the parking lot. "Okay. Uh, is there a Starbucks around here?"

Tanya giggled. "It's Seattle, Mr. Masen. I believe there are close to four hundred and fifty Starbucks."

"No flipping way."

"Looks like we'll need to take you on a field trip to the very first Starbucks, sometime soon," I said, smiling at him.

Liam laughed. "I'm game when you are."

"Not now," Tanya said. "I look like shit."

"You look amazing," Liam said. "But, would you guys rather pick up coffee and then hang at my place?"

"Sounds good," Edward said. "Well pick everything up and meet you at your place."

After hugs all around, Tanya and Liam drove off, with Tanya behind the wheel, leaving Edward and I alone. "Is she okay?" Edward asked as we drove towards Liam's place. "I had no idea that Sara's loose lips had upset her so much."

"She's worried about her friendship with Sara, especially if Sara wants more. She's worried about what Liam thinks." I shrugged. "I think she'd imagined the night going so much better than it had."

"That sucks," Edward said, reaching over to rub my bare thigh.

"Yeah. What did Liam say actually happened?"

"Just that Sara pressed herself up against Uncle Liam and asked him if he wanted to share Tanya."

"Wow," I said.

"Honestly, Bella. I think Sara's lonely," Edward said. "Maybe she's scared to lose Tanya. You know, now that she's with Liam." He shrugged as he parked at the Starbucks just up from Liam's building. "I mean, Sara's going about it all wrong, expressing her feelings, but maybe she's just afraid."

I leaned over to kiss Edward's lips. "You are a sweet man."

Edward smiled. "I try."

We ordered coffee and Edward, like his dad, bought way too many goodies from the dessert window. We got to Liam's place at around ten. It was going to be another late night. I had no idea when I would ever get to sleep this week. Oh, well. Such was the life of a busy college girl.

"You look tired, baby," Edward said, reading my mind as we rode up the elevator. We won't stay long, okay?"

"I'm okay."

"You're amazing," he said. "And I just want to say how proud I am of you for how you handled meeting Marisa."

I laughed. "I'm proud of myself. I honestly wasn't jealous."

"Good girl. You have nothing to be jealous of. I'm all yours, sexy."

"Mm. I love that," I said, knocking on Liam's door. "Even though you are a total magnet to the opposite sex." Edward laughed, like I was crazy. "Um, excuse me. Have you ever noticed that every time I leave your side, another girl appears?"

Liam opened the door to his apartment and took the tray of drinks from Edward. "Thank you both so much for tonight," he said, as we kicked off our shoes.

"Of course," I said, passing him the dessert bag, too. "Where's Tanya?"

"In my bedroom."

"I'll be right back," I said, leaving Edward and Liam. I walked down the hall to Liam's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tanya called.

I walked in the room and she was just pulling on one of Liam's t-shirts. "Hey," I said, walking over to give her a hug. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I just had a quick bath. Bella, ugh. I just wish this night never happened."

"Can I tell you something brilliant that Edward said in the car?"

She smiled. "Of course."

"He thinks Sara's afraid to lose you to Liam."

She sat quietly for a minute and then nodded her head. "He's right." She sighed. "I feel so bad. I haven't been around as much. I'm a horrible friend."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "You're not horrible, Tanya. And Sara is still responsible for her actions, her words."

"She's crazy, Bella," she said, smiling. "But, I love that about her. Sometimes."

"You girls will work it out."

Tanya smiled and gave me a soft hug. "I know."


	332. The Future

**A/N - Happy New Year! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 332 – The Future<strong>

"Hey, there she is," Liam said, standing up to give Tanya a hug as the two of us walked into the living room.

"Sorry about the lack of makeup, bra, and well, pants," Tanya said to Edward, making him laugh, shyly. She was only wearing one of Liam's t-shirts, which hit her mid-thigh. And she sure made t-shirts look sexy. I was almost positive that men's shirts didn't look that hot on me.

I sat beside Edward and kissed his pink cheek. He winked at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "So," he said, making an effort not to look at Tanya's long, sexy legs. "When are you guys going to start trying out Bed and Breakfasts?"

"We're going to do one every couple weeks; checking out our first one this weekend," Liam said. "But, I have a proposal for you two."

"Uh, oh," Edward said, smiling.

"What are you doing on December third through fifth?"

"Uh." Edward looked over at me, because let's face it he couldn't remember his schedule without his planner in front of him.

"Nothing," I said, and Edward shot me a smile.

"I thought it might be a nice twist to the article to write, not only about off season Bed and Breakfasts, like in the winter season, but going as a group, you know? What do you think? I'll pay for it, but I was looking into the four of us going. Two rooms, obviously."

I smiled and looked over at Edward excitedly. "Like a couples' weekend?"

Liam laughed. "Exactly like that."

"Yeah, man," Edward said, getting up and giving Liam a hug. "That sounds great. Thank you."

Tanya hopped up and ran over to hug me. "I'm so excited. We're going to have so much fun, together."

"We are," I said, going over to give Liam a hug. "Are you sure?"

He laughed. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure, sweetheart. I only worry about your exams, school."

"We can bring books," I said, and Liam laughed.

We spent another hour over at Liam's place, looking through websites of Washington's B&Bs, especially ones located close to Seattle. Tanya seemed relaxed and happy and I was thrilled that she was smiling again and had recovered from our night out.

Edward and I got home at around eleven thirty at night. I was almost asleep on my feet, and was leaning heavily into his side as he unlocked the apartment door.

"You look so tired, baby," he whispered, leading me to our bedroom. "Let me unzip you."

I laughed. "If you undress me, you won't be able to sleep."

"You don't think I have any willpower?" Edward pulled his sweater off and then his jeans. "No restraint?"

"No."

He chuckled as he pulled down the zipper of my dress, letting it fall to my feet, and leaving me in nothing but black cotton boy shorts. "Wow," he whispered, taking in my almost naked body. "You're so innocent, yet so sexy. I don't know how you do it."

He stepped in close and pressed his bare chest to mine. I hummed and set my hands on his shoulders. "I love you, Edward. Thank you for tonight. Drama and all."

He smiled and brought his lips to mine for a gentle, sweet kiss. "At least it wasn't our drama."

I giggled. "I know. That was nice."

"Very nice."

He took my hand and led me to the bed. We climbed in together and immediately assumed our nightly snuggle position. It was like second nature, now. My face smooshed against Edward's chest, my right hand on his left shoulder. His hand rested on the curve on my lower back and his chin rested on my head. I wasn't sure how it started, but I couldn't picture sleeping any differently, now.

"Don't we usually fool around after we go on dates?" I mumbled into Edward's chest.

He chuckled softly. "We have about seven hours until we need to get up for school, tomorrow."

"Mm. Good point. Night, babe. I love you."

Edward laughed and kissed the top of my head. "I love you, too, baby girl. So much."

I smiled as I closed my eyes, again. I really, really loved my life.

**Tuesday, November 2**

"Well, we made it to lunch," Edward said, as we drove home from the college for our two hour lunch break.

"Thank goodness," I said. "More sleep."

Edward chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm still trying to catch up from my lack of sleep on Halloween night. Why? Did you have plans to get me naked?" I asked, teasing him.

I wouldn't have been able to blame him, either. Edward had gone to the gym with Kel at an ungodly hour in the morning, and had let me sleep in. We barely made it to class, as it was, leaving us no time to get frisky. And, nine times out of ten, we had a little morning delight, or at least shared a shower. But, not today.

"What do you take me for? Some kind of fiend?"

I giggled. "Yeah."

"Mm. Good," he said, as we walked up the stairs. "But, I actually had innocent intentions, today."

I gasped and Edward laughed, before he slapped my bum. "I thought we could finally go through the house listings. You know, for our dream home in Forks?"

"Oh, baby. I would love that."

Edward smiled as we walked into the kitchen. He looked so gorgeous in that moment. So excited for our life together, our future. And I was the lucky one that got to share in that with him.

He sat on the counter and pulled the real estate folder from his backpack. "Okay, uh, we have," he flipped through the sheets on available houses in Forks, "twelve options, right now."

"We should be able to find something we like from that, right?" I asked, closing the fridge with the cheese in my hand. I was going to make us grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch, because, honestly, we really needed to go grocery shopping, and there weren't a whole lot of options.

"I hope so," he said. "But, if not, we have time, baby."

I smiled. "I know. I'm just scared that nothing will be able to live up to my daydreams."

Edward smiled. "After lunch, you will tell about these daydreams."

I laughed. "I love that you have a one track mind."

"Okay. I'll try to focus," he said, winking at me. "What kind of features do you want, and we'll narrow these down?"

"Um, at least three bedrooms," I said. "If this is our real house, like the house we're going to have our babies in, I want to have a nursery. And if, and this is a big if, we have a boy and a girl, they'll need separate rooms."

I looked over my shoulder at him, and he was beaming from ear to ear. "You are going to be a killer mom, Bella. Just freaking amazing."

I laughed. "I hope so."

"I know so." He started flipping through his pages. "Okay, yes, yes, no, no, wow, one bedroom?"

I smiled as I watched him. He was so cute. "How many out of the twelve do we have left?"

"Uh, seven," he said.

I flipped the sandwiches over and walked over to Edward, running my hands up and down his thighs. He leaned down and kissed my lips. "How else should we narrow them down?" I asked.

"Well, let's get rid of this one," he said, passing me a paper.

I looked it over and laughed. "An attached gas station?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm sure that's good revenue, but I'm pretty sure that fumes from gas aren't good for our health, let alone that of our future babies."

I smiled. "Future babies."

Edward chuckled. "Our future is going to rock."


	333. Losing Sleep

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and just being awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 333 – Losing Sleep<strong>

"Mm, this is good, baby," Edward said, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Thank you."

"Of course," I said, reaching between us, leafing through the house listings we had sitting between us on the dining room table.

"See anything you like?" he asked, before taking another bite.

"Just you," I said, smiling.

He chuckled. "Nothing is jumping out at you?"

"No," I said, feeling a wave of sadness course through me. What if we couldn't find a house of our own in Forks? One in our price range, one that was big enough, but still cozy. I shrugged, trying to ignore the tears building in the corner of my eyes.

"Oh, baby," Edward said, dropping his sandwich. He reached out to take my hand in his and brought it to his lips. "That bad?"

I laughed and reached up to wipe my eyes. "I don't love any of them. I can't see us living in any of these."

"Come here," he said, patting his legs. "Come on. Come cuddle with me."

I got up and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed his cheek and he smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm not making this very fun."

"Don't apologize. This is important. This is a house, with a mortgage and all that scary, serious adult stuff that goes with it. This is our home we're talking about. We're going to raise our family here. It's a big deal. And I want you to love it. Anything less, we're not going to buy it."

"But, we need a house."

"If we can't find one, we'll build one."

I giggled. "Together? Like with hammers and lumber and stuff?"

Edward chuckled and ran his hand up and down on my thigh. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." He kissed my cheek. "Pass me the papers, the six houses. Come on. Let me see them."

I begrudgingly passed Edward the listings. He flipped through them, tossing a few on the table. "Uh, what about these three? I mean, yeah, they're fixer-uppers, but they have some potential."

"I guess."

Edward kissed my shoulder. "We're going to go look at them, Bella. I'll call and make some appointments, okay? Maybe when we see them in person, you'll see something you love about one of them."

"Edward."

"Do you not want to go through with it? The house? Is that what's wrong?"

I stood up and shoved his shoulder before walking back into the kitchen. How could Edward even ask that of me? All I wanted was to have a house with him. Somewhere we could call our own. I leaned my head on my arms on the counter and tried to breathe.

I felt Edward's hands on my hips and his lips in the middle of my back. "I'm sorry. That was an asshole thing to say," he said. "I just want our future to start now. I think I'm just caught up in the idea of us having something that's ours. I can see us painting walls and picking furniture."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. "Bella. Please don't be mad at me."

I stood up and turned in his arms. "I'm not. I love you."

"I love you, too. We don't have to go see them, okay? If you hate them, we won't even bother. We'll wait for something else to come on the market. It will work out. I promise."

"We can look at them," I said. "I'm sorry, too. I'm just, I don't know. I think I'm picturing a fairy tale, and none of these look like that. But, that's stupid."

"No, baby. It's not stupid. We'll go check them out. If there's one that's got a nice location, we can fix it. We can build fences and change the siding, and put in gardens. We'll remodel and make it however you want it, okay?" Edward kissed my lips. "I want you to be happy and excited."

"I am excited. It's just a big deal for us, and I think I'm nervous."

Edward kissed my lips, again. "It's okay. I know that." He squeezed me tightly to his body. "Will you please just tell me that? Remind me? 'Cause I'm stupid sometimes."

I smiled and took his hand, leading him to our bedroom. He laughed. "What are we doing?"

"I'm reminding you that I love you, and I'm thanking you for putting up with me."

I pulled my sweater off and started unbuttoning my jeans. Edward reached for my hands to stop me. "You don't have to do this. I'm not upset with you, babe."

I slapped his hand away and yanked my pants down. "I want to do this. I miss you. How you feel in me. It's been like twenty four hours." I shrugged. "I think its PMS, or something. I'm feeling kind of emotional."

He set his hands on my bum cheeks and kissed my lips. "You're a girl. You're allowed to be emotional." He reached behind me to unclasp my bra. He hummed and leaned in to kiss my bare breasts. "You're so beautiful, Bella."

I sighed his name and set my hands on his head. "You think we'll find a house?"

He lifted me up by the hips still kissing my chest, and carried me to the bed. He pulled his t-shirt off and climbed into bed with me. He lifted my right foot and kissed my ankle. "We'll find an amazing house. We'll make it our home."

Edward kissed a path up my leg and rested his head on my hipbone. "Um, can I ask a stupid guy question?"

I laughed, and ran my fingers through his hair. "Whatcha got?"

"PMS? That has to do with your period, right? But, you're not supposed to start that until Sunday."

I smiled. "It's mostly emotional stuff that happens about a week before a girl's period. Feeling sad, cranky. Oh, and headaches, too."

Edward looked up at my face. "Do you get this stuff, a lot?"

"Not really. And I normally don't notice, because I'm an emotional kind of girl all the time, anyway."

"I know I'm a guy, Bella. But, you can talk to me about this stuff. I want to help in any way I can."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kissed me right under my belly button. "What if I made you forget for a few minutes?"

"Forget that I'm getting my period in five days?"

Edward laughed. "Uh, okay. That. And forget about being sad and cranky."

I laughed with him. "Sounds good."

Edward rolled over and started kissing me, moving his way between my legs. "Mm," he hummed and I gasped. "You taste so good."

I dropped my head back on the pillows, just enjoying the feeling of his lips on my body. I loved that Edward wanted me this way. That he was turned on by my body. I loved that he wanted to help me feel better. That he was so supportive over my nerves for the house.

I screamed as I came and Edward kissed his way up to my lips. "I want you, baby," he whispered, before kissing my lips, my cheek, my chin. "Take my pants off."

I giggled and rolled over to straddle his waist. "I want you, too."

"You can have me, sexy girl. Any way you want me."

I smirked. "Oh, really?" I asked, running my hands over his chest.

He laughed. "Now, I'm scared."

I giggled as I moved down his body to unzip his fly. "Don't be scared of me. I'm not going to do anything crazy." I reached inside his jeans and started rubbing him over his underwear.

"Ah, Bella. Shit."

I giggled. "You like that?"

"I love your little hands."

I tugged and wriggled his jeans and briefs down. I hummed as I ran my hands up and down his thighs. "You are so gorgeous, Edward," I said, admiring his defined muscles. "I can tell how much work you've been putting in at the gym."

Edward lifted his head to watch my hands. "I'm glad you like what you see. Every sit up, bench press and squat I do is all for your pretty eyes, only."

"Mm," I said, moving my hands up, over his hips and abs, avoiding where he wanted me. "I truly appreciate that. You look incredible, Edward. I'm so proud of you." I leaned forward and kissed him.

Edward smiled and hummed. "Now, that's worth losing sleep for."


	334. Kiss Me

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Ugh...when will I stop being so busy!? I'll try hrder to get these updates up sooner! Thanks for reading and for your patience! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 334 – Kiss Me<strong>

"Hey, girlie," I said, giving Tanya a hug when I met up with her and Edward after their chemistry class. "How are you doing?"

She smiled. "I'm really good. Feel a little dumb for making a scene, last night, though."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my shoulder. I loved how he just snuggled up to me after we'd been apart for an hour. "You didn't make a scene. Have you talked to Sara?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's coming to my apartment for dinner, tonight. Just me and her. We're going to talk things out. She's already apologized fifty times, I swear."

"Good," Edward said. "You deserve to have friends that treat you with respect."

Tanya smiled. "Thanks. Um, I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," she said, winking at me. "We're going to bring sexy back."

Edward and I laughed as she walked down the hallway. "So, baby girl. What's going on tonight? Uncle Liam sent me a text and asked if we'd be up for a video game marathon."

I smiled and turned to face him. "You go," I said. "Or, invite him to our place. I have girlie stuff to do tonight with Dallas."

Edward laughed. "Do I want to know?"

I smiled. "I'm going to take your keys, I'm going to pick up some fruit and milk and stuff, and then Dallas is going to help me…" I hesitated and reached up to bring his head down closer to me. "…wax my bikini line," I whispered in his ear.

"Oh, yeah," he said, his face flushed a little. "Does that take all night?"

I smiled. "I'll text you, okay?"

"Okay," he said. He reached down and threaded his fingers with mine. "Are you okay? You know, about the house?"

I smiled. "I'm okay. I want to see the three we have it narrowed down to."

"I'll call the realtor tomorrow."

"Kiss me," I said, smiling up at his face.

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am." He leaned in to press a soft kiss to my lips. "I love you, Bella."

I smiled wider. "I love you, too, babe." I reached in my bag and pulled out a granola bar for him. "To last you until you have pizza or nachos or wings, or whatever it is that guys eat."

He kissed me, again. "Thank you. I always forget to bring a snack."

"I know."

Edward passed me his keys and gave me one more kiss, before I headed out to the lot. I was getting a little more confident with driving. I mean, I didn't have to navigate through too much traffic, and I did still hate it, but we needed groceries, and I couldn't always wait for Edward to get things done.

I took a deep, calming breath as I pulled out of the parking lot. When I parked at Safeway, I took out my phone and smiled at the text from Edward. _I miss you, already. _ I wrote him back with an I love you message, before calling Dallas.

"Hey, gorgeous," she said. "When are you coming over? I have chocolate."

I laughed. "Um, I just need to pick up some groceries. I'm at the store, now. And I have to buy the waxing kit."

"Buy Advil and take two," she said. "It makes it hurt less."

"You're scaring me," I said, as I got out of the car, and walked inside.

"Oh, don't worry about it," she said. "It'll be fun. I promise."

"Okay. I'm trusting you."

"You should. I have a lot of experience."

"Do you want me to pick up dinner?" I asked. "I can bring over anything you want. My treat. I owe you. A lot."

She laughed. "Whatever you want, honey. I'm not picky. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you in about a half hour." I put my phone in my purse, got to shopping. I was through in no time at all, and I was smart, picking up some premade salads with grilled chicken from the deli.

I took my Advil in the car, before I drove to the apartment complex. I hauled up my groceries and unpacked them and then wrote Edward a note. _Took Robbie with me to Dallas'. Bought you and Liam some veggies and dip for your man night. They're in the fridge. Oh, and there's chips, too. I'm just downstairs if you need me. I love you so much. See you in you a few hours. ~B_

I took my kitten and grocery bag, with our dinner and my wax, down to Dallas' place. I knocked on the door and was surprised when Kel answered the door. I felt my face flush, hoping that Dallas hadn't told him about the waxing.

"Hey, beautiful." He kissed my cheek and flung his backpack over his shoulder. "Have a good girl's night. I hear there's chocolate."

I laughed. "That's why I'm here."

He chuckled. "We'll have to get together sometime, huh?"

"Yeah, for sure," I said, smiling when Dallas ran over to the door. She scooped Robbie from my arms and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Okay, scoot, cutie. Come down later," Dallas said, blowing a kiss at Kel. He laughed as he shut the door behind him. "I'm so glad you brought the kitty. Eee. He's so cute."

I laughed. "Yeah. I've been sort of preoccupied, lately, and Robbie's not being snuggled as much as he should be. I thought Bryce might want to play with him."

"She's napping, but when she gets up, we'll pop the two of them in front of the TV." Dallas laughed. "Wow. That made me sound like a horrible mom."

I smiled. "You're not."

We sat at the table to eat our dinner. "So," Dallas asked. "What have you been preoccupied about?"

I shrugged. "Life is just so busy. I'm feeling a little stressed. I'm tired. And on top of that, Edward and I are looking at house listings in Forks and they all look horrible."

Dallas laughed. "Sorry. That's not funny." She pouted her lip. "So, no luck?"

"We're going to look at three this weekend, I guess," I said. "I'm not being very open minded, and I think I might be driving Edward crazy."

She laughed. "Oh, boys like that."

I smiled. "I hope so." I shook my head. "I just want a house as perfect as the rest of our life, our relationship."

"You'll find one, Bella."

"I know," I said. I smiled. "Okay. Enough about the house. Let's talk waxing."

Dallas giggled, way too excitedly. I was honestly more than a little scared. "Brazilian?"

"What? No. Isn't that too much off?" I asked. "I was thinking one of those little triangles."

Dallas laughed. "No way. The little strip is the way to go."

I blushed. "How do you know?"

"Trust me. Kel likes it."

I giggled. "Oh, my god, Dal. I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You're going to be fine. It feels amazing, honey. So smooth. Oh, yeah. And your man is not going to be able to keeps his hands to himself."

I laughed. "Yeah, Edward has never had a problem with that."

"Well, Miss Bella Swan, get ready for even more. You're going to feel ten times sexier, and that, my dear, is going to turn on your man."

"Okay. Let's do it."

So, blushing as red as a fire engine, I stripped down to my thong on the bottom half. "Why are you embarrassed?" Dallas asked as she came into her room with the heated wax. "It's just us. Kel doesn't know what we're up to. No one has to know. And, babe, I owe you. You took boudoir shots of me. Like who is that cool?"

"I know. But this is weird."

Dallas smiled sweetly at me. "I work in the lingerie business. I've seen some scary business down here," she said, moving her hand in the air over the front of her cute button fly jeans.

I laughed and shook my head. "Really?"

"Yeah. And honey, from what I can see, you look just fine." She picked up the wooden wax applicator and let the pink wax drip back into the container. "Take your panties off. We're just going to make you look way sexier."


	335. Chocolate and Roses

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 335 – Chocolate and Roses<strong>

"Shit, Dallas," I screamed as she tore the first wax strip from my bikini line.

Dallas, being the cruel she-devil that she was, only laughed. "Oh, stop whining. It looks better already."

"I need a stick to bite on, or something," I said, fidgeting on the bed.

Waxing was just mean. There was nothing else to say about it. The Advil didn't help, and Edward was going to have to enjoy the hell out this, because there was no way I was going through this torture, again.

"Here," she said, tossing me a chocolate covered almond.

I laughed. "That's going to help?"

"It's chocolate, my dear. It helps with everything." And before I was ready, she yanked off the next strip.

"Dallas, damn it."

She laughed, again. "You're half waxed. I can't stop now."

"But, it hurts so much."

"Call me in the morning and tell me how good you feel from all the sex you're going to have when Edward sees this."

I half laughed, half sighed as she pressed a cool towel to my red skin. "He said he liked me the way I was." I shrugged, thinking back to the sweetness that was my fiancé.

"That's because he had nothing to compare it to."

I popped the chocolate in my mouth and crunched it. "Mm," I hummed, before grabbing the bag and pulling out a whole handful. "You're right. The chocolate helps."

Dallas laughed. "Okay. You relax. I'm going to check on my baby."

"Do you think I woke her?"

Dallas smirked at me. "Probably. That, and I'll bet Michael and Tony think we're having sex."

I covered my eyes. "Oh, my god."

Dallas just laughed as she left her bedroom. I heard her cooing softly, like she always did when she talked to her daughter, so I figured Robbie was going to get some company on the couch.

I tossed a towel over my bottom half and grabbed my phone to check my messages. Edward had left me a voicemail. "Hey, pretty girl. Lab's done. Just waiting at the college for Uncle Liam to pick me up. We'll be at our place." He let out a deep breath. "Bella, I know these last couple days have been rough for us, and I feel like I'm letting you down somehow. Shit. I don't know why I'm saying this on the phone. Just, baby. I love you, okay. I can't wait to see you."

I swatted the tears off my cheeks and smiled. I didn't want to cry. Not when I was lying naked from the waist down on my girlfriend's bed. Not when I couldn't look at Edward's face and talk to him.

We had been having a rough two days. And when I thought about it, it was all my fault. I got upset over Edward's comment about Jax's photos. I overreacted. Then I froze up while we were making love. And, today, I had gotten upset about the house listings.

I was so touchy lately, and I didn't really know why. What I did know, was that none of this was Edward's fault. He wasn't letting me down. In fact, I was probably letting him down.

I was short on sleep, I had an exam this week that I still hadn't studied for, and I was nervous and anxious about house hunting. All of that, and I had this overwhelming urge to just run away with Edward. To just disappear and spend and every single second with him. No distractions, no interruptions, no college. Just us.

I wanted to phone him back and tell him not to worry about things. That we were fine. To hear his voice. But, like him, I didn't want to do it on the phone. So, instead, I sent him a quick text message.

'_Everything is perfect, okay? Don't worry about me. Baby, I love you so much.'_

"Bella?" Dallas asked, as she walked in the room. "Is everything okay?"

I sniffled and wiped my nose. So unladylike. "I'm fine. Edward just left me a voicemail."

"What did he say?" she asked, sitting beside me and grabbing the chocolate. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Our stupid misunderstandings the last couple days, the ones that are my fault, well, he's blaming himself. He thinks he's letting me down." I started to tear up as I said it, and scrubbed at my eyes, laughing at myself. "I hate that he doesn't know how amazing I think he is."

"Aw, honey. Edward, as much as you think he's perfect, is just a man. And men, Bella, like things to be in working order. They don't really deal well with emotions. They want us to be happy so things are running smoothly."

I laughed. "I want to be happy, too."

"Why aren't you?"

"I am." I shrugged. "I feel overwhelmed."

"That's okay. We all feel like that sometimes. Talk to him about it. Edward will help you, honey. But don't hide things from him."

"I know."

"Do you want to skip out on burlesque tomorrow?" she asked.

"No. I'm looking forward to it."

"Okay. Let's finish getting your lady parts all nice and smooth, and then you can go upstairs and chat with your honey."

"I'm sorry. I'm being a downer. I shouldn't complain. My life is amazing, but for some reason, this week, I don't know, I feel kind of stressed."

"You're a blast, Bella. I love spending time with you," she said. She kissed my forehead in a very motherly gesture. "And try not to worry about the little things, Bella. We all get stressed. Just don't let it take over your life, because you have a beautiful one."

I smiled. "I know. And I have a sexy fiancé."

Dallas raised her eyebrows up and down. "I know you don't like to share details, but please tell me what Edward thinks of my waxing job."

I giggled. "I will. I just didn't want to go to burlesque class and have hair everywhere."

Dallas laughed. "I don't think we'll be stripping, so no one would know what's going on down here, but trust me when I say, you will feel so much sexier in your own skin."

"Okay, sweet talker. I'm convinced. Get back to ripping."

Dallas laughed. "You're the boss." And she tore off another strip.

An hour after we started, I had a very pretty, very sore Brazilian wax. I liked it a lot more than I thought I would. I could see guys liking this look, so I understood why it was so popular. I'd have to get Edward's take on it. If he loved it, I might, _might_, do it again in three weeks.

"It won't hurt as much the second time," Dallas promised as she hugged me at the door.

"If there is a second time," I said, smiling.

"Oh, you'll be back," she said, reluctantly passing me my kitten.

I snuggled him to my neck and smiled. "Maybe. But, thank you, Dallas. I appreciate it so much." I gave her a hug and she kissed my cheek.

"Of course. Have Edward rub on the soothing cream later tonight and keep exfoliating."

I laughed. "I can put my own cream on."

"Oh, honey. My way is so much more fun."

I laughed all the way upstairs. I unlocked the door and smiled when I heard Edward and Liam, laughing and smack talking each other. The TV was on way too loud and I smelled Chinese food. So cute.

I set Robbie down and he ran to the safety of our bedroom. I walked in the kitchen for some OJ and laughed when I saw the veggie tray still in the fridge. Guys would kill themselves on junk food without girls, I was sure.

I turned and smiled when I saw a huge bouquet of red and white roses on the counter. I pulled the little card out. _'Just because. I want to see your gorgeous smile. I love you. ~E.'_

I held the card to my chest. I adored this man. Edward was, hands down, the sweetest boy alive. I walked into the living room and sat down in the chair beside Edward.

"Oh," he said, when he noticed me sitting there. He paused the game and stood up, leaning over to kiss my lips. He smiled against my mouth. "Hi, pretty girl. I missed you."

I smiled and stole another kiss. "Me, too."

"Hey, Bella," Liam called. "Edward, get your ass out of my face."

"Hi, Liam," I said, giggling. Edward sat back down, and reached out to take my hand. "Thank you for the roses. They're beautiful," I said, holding up the little card.

Liam stood up and stretched. "Okay, lovebirds. I'm going home."

"You don't have to, Liam," I said. "I can go study. Get out of the way."

"No. I actually have work to do, tonight. I was procrastinating."

I laughed. "You?"

"God, yes," he said, scruffing up Edward's hair, before leaning over to kiss my cheek. "Have a nice night, kiddos. Love you guys."

"Bye," I said, letting Edward walk his uncle to the door. Edward walked back into the room and smiled at me, sweetly. We were going to talk, tell each other 'I love you,' and then I was going to show Edward what I'd been up to this afternoon with Dallas.


	336. Wow

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Wow, I'm so unorganized! I'm so sorry that I'm not being consistant! Thank you for being patient with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 336 – Wow<strong>

"Come here," Edward said, taking my hands and leading me to the futon. I sat on his lap and cuddled up to his chest. I had missed him so much today. There was no other place I'd have rather been in the world.

"I love you," I said, before kissing his chin.

"Oh, baby. I know. And, I love you."

"I'm feeling really overwhelmed," I blurted out. I wanted to just get it out. To be honest. "I have a test coming up, a paper to finish, and now the house. Ugh. There's just so much going on and I'm tired and stressed.

"And, none of that is your fault, Edward. You are not letting me down. You never have. I think I'm letting you down, because I'm kind of losing it." I shrugged. "I've been crying and overreacting. And I'm sorry for that. And I'm even more sorry that you think you're to blame."

Edward set one hand firmly on my back and pulled me in closer. He pressed a hard kiss to my lips. That was so not the reaction I was expecting, but I loved it.

I pulled back, smiling. "What was that for?"

"To remind you that I'm here, Bella."

"I know that," I said, frowning a little.

Edward kissed my lips, softly. "I mean, no matter what we're doing, or where we are, I'm here for you. If you're stressed or tired or upset, I want to know. I want to help. In any way that I can, okay?"

"Thank you."

"Let's forget the house. For right now, let's put it on the back burner. It's too much. College is too important. We have the holidays coming up, we're going to Colorado. Angela is coming."

"I know. But, I still want to look at the houses, baby. I'm excited."

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "You're keeping me on my toes, huh?"

I giggled. "I'm sorry. I'm going to drive you crazy, one day."

"No, it's okay. But, Bella, my amazing little girl, I only care about you. The house doesn't matter if you're not enjoying it, okay?"

I kissed the tip of his nose. "I'll enjoy it when we get to look at them."

Edward rubbed my back. "Now, school, homework, your exams. How can I help?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. "You just did."

He chuckled and it made me feel warm and gooey inside. "Well, I have no idea what I did, but I'm glad to hear it."

"You're so good to me."

Edward hugged me back and I basked in his arms. "You are my whole world. And I love your little laugh, your smile. It makes me feel like everything is right."

"It is right. I'm just having a little temporary craziness episode."

"No, you're not, angel. You're not crazy." He ran his hand over my hair and down my back. "You're just busy." He kissed my lips and I felt warm. "We'll work on homework all week, okay? No more clubs, no more being apart, just you, me and our textbooks. What do you think?"

I smiled. "That sounds really boring."

Edward laughed. "I am not boring," he said, pinching my hips. I squirmed on his lap and he groaned, holding me close. "God, baby. You feel so good."

I giggled. "That reminds me," I said, smirking at him. "I have something to show you."

"Oh, yeah?"

I bit my lip and batted my eyelashes. "Oh, yeah. Maybe you should take off my pants and find out."

"Ah, the bikini wax."

I giggled, again, because I was sort of embarrassed, but sort of excited, at the same time. "Um, yeah. It was a little more than a bikini wax."

Edward's eyebrow's rose, but I don't even think he noticed. "What happened? What did Dallas do?"

I laughed. "She, well, she sort of talked me into a, you know, a Brazilian."

Edward chuckled at my shyness, and reached up to caress my reddened cheek with the back of his fingers. "Oh, yeah? How does it look?"

"It looks pretty sexy."

Edward hummed and pressed a kiss to my lips. "Did it hurt?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

We both laughed and he kissed my lips. "So, I'd better not get used to it?"

I giggled. "That thought crossed my mind at one point, but I really like the way it looks. So, if you like it, I might be willing to go through hell again."

"Aw, baby. I don't want you to be in pain," he said, against my lips. I smiled as he maneuvered us on the couch, so I was lying back and he was sitting under my legs. "But, I'm dying to see it."

I laughed as he unzipped my jeans. "Give me your honest reaction."

"I will," he said. I lifted my hips and he tugged my jeans down, leaving me in my thong. "Mm," he said running his fingers over my hips and bikini line. "Soft."

I laughed. "That feels so good. My skin is a little sensitive still."

"Sensitive, huh? I'll bet I can make you feel incredible."

"You'll have to take my panties off to see the whole thing." Edward smiled and ran his fingers along my waistband. "Stop stalling. Are you nervous?"

He smiled. "I'm trying to get you worked up."

I giggled. "I'm already there, babe."

"Mm. Good." He tugged my panties down and hummed. "Wow." His hand was immediately on my body, caressing my smooth skin. He ran the back of his fingers over the little strip of hair. "I, just, wow."

I giggled. "You like?"

"I love," he said, winking at me. "Yeah, Bella. This is amazing."

I moaned as he let his fingers explore. "That feels incredible."

"You think that was incredible?" Edward smiled and wriggled around on the couch until he was lying between my legs. "Mm, baby," he whispered. He kissed my hip, then lower, lower, lower still.

I twisted my fingers through Edward's hair. This was exactly the reaction I was hoping he would have. He wanted me. Well, he always did, but right now, it was like he couldn't control himself. He couldn't stop. And it felt so good.

My skin was already hyper sensitive, and Edward's fingers, lips and tongue were relentless on my body. "Edward, god." I gasped as he brought me over the edge.

Edward smiled and crawled over my body to kiss my lips. "Yeah," he said, smiling. "I love it."

I giggled and kissed him, again. "So, I'm in for a lifetime of waxing torture?"

Edward smiled, rubbing his nose on mine. "You don't have to, my love. You are pretty when you're fuzzy, too." I laughed and hit his shoulder, making him smile widely. "You want to go bed?"

I smiled. "I do. But, I have to warn you, I sort of promised Dallas I would tell her about your reaction."

"So, how much detail are we talking here?" Edward asked, winking at me. "Just that I love it and I think she is a below the belt artist." I laughed and he kissed my lips. "Or, are you going to give her the down and dirty details of what we're about to do together?"

I reached up and ran my fingers through the hair behind Edward's ears. "I never, ever share details."

"Mm," Edward said, kissing my lips. "But, I'm afraid there will be nothing to tell. You have homework."

I laughed, loving Edward's silliness and the easy way he had of teasing me and making me smile. "Make love to me, Edward Anthony Cullen. I need you and I love you. Everything else can wait."

"It can. You are my whole world, baby girl." He pressed a sugar sweet kiss to my lips and I smiled. "Your smile means everything. I love you."


	337. Bubble Baths and Beyond

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Don't miss Chapter 336...I posted it late yesterday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 337 – Bubble Baths and Beyond<strong>

"I love bubble baths with you," Edward whispered in my ear as we soaked in the tub.

I smiled. "You just love baths. I'm your excuse to have them."

Edward laughed. "I do love baths. But the naked girl on my lap makes them a hell of a lot better."

I kissed his lips. "I love you, baby."

"Good. I love you." He winked at me. "And I'm freaking exhausted."

"Oh, I finally wore you out for a change, huh?"

Edward and I had gone to our bedroom and ended up making love. Twice. The first time, crazy and fast and needy. The second time, Edward built things up slowly, and we watched ourselves in the mirror. And it had been incredible.

He smiled. "You did wear me out. You and that Brazilian." I giggled and Edward ran his fingers over me, again. Dallas was right, Edward couldn't keep his hands off of me. "I really love it, Bella."

"What are you going to do when I get my period?"

He chuckled. "My three days of restraint and torture?"

I pinched his thigh. "Oh, like I don't take amazing care of you," I said, smiling.

"I know. I'm teasing, my girl." He kissed my cheek. "Okay. Let's go to bed."

I laughed. "Okay, sleepyhead."

I stepped out of the bath and made a show out of drying off. Edward had the biggest smile on his face. Adorable.

"I'm not tired anymore," he said, wrapping a towel around his waist as he followed me to our bedroom.

I laughed. "Good. You can rub my feet while I study," I said, winking at him. He laughed as I pulled on one of my touristy t-shirts, the peach one, from Georgia. I reached for a pair of panties.

"No," Edward said, and then laughed in embarrassment. "I mean, do you want me to put your lotion on for you?"

I giggled. "You may put the soothing lotion on, but only if you can be a good boy and behave yourself."

Edward laughed. "No promises," he said, dropping his towel.

I giggled, always impressed, but always shy. "I trust you."

Edward smiled sweetly and walked over to wrap his arms around me. "I know I seem kind of silly sometimes, kind of like I always have sex on the brain, but Bella, I, it's more than sex. You know that, right? You're everything."

I smiled and kissed his lips. "I know." I reached down and squeezed his bum cheek. "But, I love when you're silly, too."

"Mm. Bella, I'm trying to behave."

I looked down between us and laughed. My fiancé was turned on. Again. Edward laughed with me and leaned in to press his lips to mine. "Stop laughing at me," he teased, winking at me.

"I can't help it. I just love you."

Edward leaned down and scooped me up, bridal style, carrying me to the bed. "I love you, too." He grabbed my lotion and pulled my t-shirt up to my waist.

I hummed as he applied the lotion to my still sensitive skin. "That feels good," I said, smiling.

Edward's eyes moved up to meet mine and he smiled. "You've been saying that a lot, tonight."

I giggled. "Don't get so cocky."

Edward laughed and leaned in to kiss my hip, before pulling my shirt back down. "I can't help it around you." He grabbed a bottle of mint foot cream from the night stand, where I kept all my lotions and potions. "Get your stuff to study, and I'll rub your feet for you."

I smiled. "A naked foot rub?"

"A naked foot rub."

I hopped out of bed and ran to get my notebook from the dining room table.

"That was fast," Edward said, smiling at me as I ran back into the bedroom.

"Well, I was motivated."

Edward smiled and patted the bed. "Come on in."

And, so, I spent the next half hour, reading over my notes for my English exam. It was a challenge to focus, though. Edward was digging his fingers in nice and deep, working lots of moans and groans out of me.

At eleven, I started to nod off while I was reading. "Okay, time for bed," Edward said, pulling my book from my hands.

I laughed. "You take such good care of me," I said, smiling.

"You're my girl," he said, climbing under the covers. I slipped the covers over my legs and snuggled up to his bare body, basking in the kisses he was pressing all over my face. "Are you excited for your burlesque class tomorrow?"

I giggled, and felt myself blushing at the thought. "I am."

"Are you going to show me what you learn?" he asked, dipping his fingers under my nightshirt and softly caressing my bare bum.

"Hmm. I might be too embarrassed, so no."

Edward laughed, pulling me closer and squeezing my bum cheek. "I really hope you're teasing."

"I am. Be prepared to be entertained."

**Wednesday, November 3**

"A morning bike ride?" I asked with a smile on my face.

Edward had driven me to school in the morning, for my eight o'clock class. We got home at about quarter after nine in the morning, and it was so nice outside, unseasonably warm, that Edward had suggested we get out of the apartment.

The girls weren't coming over until one o'clock, to meet up before our burlesque class, so Edward and I had lots of time to enjoy each other before I had to go.

"Well, I'll jog, you ride," he said, taking my bike out of the hallway closet.

"I can't believe your bike is still in Forks," I said, tugging off my skinny jeans, right there in the hall. "We seriously need to remember to bring it home with us this weekend."

Edward laughed as he walked over to help me undress from my school clothes. "I kind of like jogging beside you, instead."

I smiled as my bra fell to the floor. "You don't like riding?"

Edward raised his eyebrow and we both laughed. "You, yes, my bike, not as much. It's a little squishy, if you get my drift."

I covered my mouth and giggled. "TMI."

Edward pulled my hand from my face and leaned in to kiss my lips. "You asked."

"I still don't know how you boys walk around with those things," I said, sliding his grey thermal shirt over his head.

"You love it." He squished his face to my cheek and I laughed.

"I know. I just have to give you kudos for living with it all the time."

Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek. "We've had some good times, me and my," he chuckled, "thing."

I snorted and kept laughing. "I'll just bet you have."

"Well, we got acquainted long before I met you."

"I'm getting the whole history, now, am I?"

Edward smiled and pulled back a little to meet my eyes. "There's not a lot to it. My hand knows him the best."

I dropped my head on Edward shoulder and laughed. I guess engaged couples had weird conversations. But, as silly as it was, I loved it. I loved this. I loved Edward. He was crazy and fun and everything he did was to make me smile. I wouldn't change a thing about him, or our relationship.


	338. All Mine

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 338 – All Mine<strong>

"Bella, I'm sweaty," Edward said, laughing, as I attacked him with kisses in the hallway.

We'd just returned from our two hour biking/jogging workout and I wanted my man. A lot. Just watching him run, muscles flexing, breathing heavy, smiling at me, was enough to send me over the edge.

"I know," I breathed, pulling the collar of his t-shirt down, so I could lick his salty chest. "That's the best part."

"What's gotten into you?" Edward asked, unzipping my track jacket, and immediately squeezing my boobs over my sports bra. "You're pretty horny."

I hummed. "You were trying to turn me on," I said, ducking my head to lick his arm.

He laughed. "Running?"

"Mm hmm."

He held my face in his hands and pressed a hard kiss to my lips. "I am the luckiest man alive," he panted. "Do you want to go have sex in the shower?"

I laughed. "Yes."

He chuckled and kissed me, again. "Luckiest man."

He lifted me up and held me under my bum. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and sucked on his neck as he walked us into the bathroom. We stripped each other quickly and I rolled a condom on Edward before we climbed into the shower, together.

I had him pressed against the wall of the shower, licking anywhere and everywhere. "Baby, we don't even have the water on," Edward breathed, his fingers tangled in my hair.

I giggled and looked up at his face. Edward hated to be sweaty. He showered all the time, especially after working out. It was understandable, but I'm talking immediately after working out. Even though I wanted to play with him.

"Stop being a germaphobe. I love your taste."

He laughed, reaching over my back to turn on the shower. "I'm sure I taste better clean," he said, right before an ice cold spray of water hit us.

I gasped and then shrieked a little, mostly out of shock. "Sorry," Edward said, laughing.

"Are you trying to cool me down?" I asked, before biting at his nipple.

"Shit," he whispered, dropping his head back, banging it against the wall.

I peeked up at his face. "You okay?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yeah." He winked at me. "You enjoying yourself?"

I smirked. "I am."

"Good. I love that you're taking control, right now, Bella. It's hot."

"Edward. If I was in control, there would be no water, right now."

He laughed. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. You're you, and it's cute, and I love that you want to smell nice for me, but, mmm," I licked his chest. "I love how you taste after a workout. And, I hardly ever get to lick you."

Edward set his hands on my hips and turned us around, so I was against the wall. He took my hands and lifted my arms over my head. He bent his head down and kissed my lips. "I want to taste you, now."

I giggled. "Do it."

Edward kissed my elbow and then ran the tip of his tongue down my arm, over my armpit, stopping at my breast. I hummed, loving the attention he was paying me. He kissed my lips, again.

"Are you sure you're not going to be too tired for your burlesque class this afternoon?" he whispered, before sucking on my bottom lip.

"Mm. I don't care."

Edward smiled at me and slid his hands down my body, from my wrists to my hips. He got down on his knees and kissed my hip. He slowly moved his lips to my other hip, just to tease me.

"Baby, don't" I whined, hating the torture. We'd been so frantic when we first got home, and my desire hadn't faded, at all.

"Don't what, Bella?" he asked, letting his wet hands explore my Brazilian. "Don't touch you?"

I ran my fingers through his wet hair. "Don't tease me. Don't stop."

Edward lifted my leg over his shoulder and buried his face between my legs. I cried out and grabbed onto his head and shoulder for balance. He was humming and I couldn't keep my balance.

"Edward, stop," I said, reluctantly. "I'm going to fall."

He pulled back and reached up to take my hand. "You okay?"

I smiled. "Amazing."

"Good." He stood up and kissed my lips, again. I set my hands on his shoulders. "Can you hop up?"

I smiled. "Are you going to hold me up?"

"Damn right."

I giggled. "You sure you're not too tired?"

"I'm sure. I'll never let you fall, baby."

"I know." I smiled as Edward lifted my hips. I wrapped my legs around him and groaned as he slid inside of me. "Ah, Edward."

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. "I love you."

I ran my hands over his shoulders, his strong back and arms. I would never, ever get enough of this man. I loved his soul, his heart, his mind. And his body was out of this world. It was like I couldn't touch him, enough. I didn't want to stop. He was so beautiful, so perfect. And he was all mine. I never had to stop.

"Mm," I hummed, sprawled out on our bed, my hair still damp, wearing only panties. "That was amazing."

Edward chuckled as his ran his fingertips up and down my body. "It always is," he said stealing a kiss. "I'm starving."

"Go get that veggie tray you didn't eat last night," I said, winking at him. "Don't think I didn't notice."

Edward laughed. "Liam ordered Chinese. I had to eat it."

I giggled. "I'm just teasing you."

He kissed me, again. "I know. But, thank you for shopping, yesterday. Thank you for thinking of us and picking up food."

"Aw. I always think about you. And you're welcome."

Edward stole one more kiss, before getting up and going to the kitchen. I smiled to myself. Today had been incredible. Nothing but laughter, fun, making love. There was no stress, today. No overwhelming feelings, no doubts. Just love.

And I had Edward to thank for that. He had done everything in his power to be there for me when I was stressed, to listen to me when I needed to talk, to make me smile just because he loved me. He was amazing.

I would never really understand why I worried, sometimes. Not about us, because I knew we were a sure thing, but just about life in general. Edward always made everything better. He knew just what to say to me.

And it wasn't just talk. Just words. He meant what he said. He wanted me to be content in our lives, happy. I loved my life before him, my dad, my mom, my best friend. I had goals and dreams of becoming a teacher. But, because of Edward, I felt like I'd truly found my place.

My dreams merged with his, and the things we wanted separately, the things that just seemed like wishes, were becoming a reality. We were going to have a house, a marriage, a life together. And everything we did was with the other in mind.

I loved that. I loved us.

"I will never get enough of that smile on your face," Edward said as he walked into our bedroom with the veggie tray in his hand, a bottle of water under his arm.

I smiled wider. "You put it there."

"Yeah? What are you thinking about?" He sat beside me and leaned over me to kiss my lips.

"You. Us. The future."

"What about now?" he asked, dipping a carrot in ranch dressing and taking a bite.

I giggled. "Now is perfect."


	339. Shy Girls, Sexy Girls

**A/N - Happy, happy Tuesday! It feels like a good day! I hope you all have a good one, too! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 339 – Shy Girls, Sexy Girls<strong>

"Your friends are going to be here in ten minutes, Bella," Edward said, sitting on the bed with Robbie, as he watched me change my bra and panties for the tenth time. "You need to choose."

I did a turn in the mirror. I was wearing a black lace bra and matching black lace boy shorts. "I don't know," I sighed. "Like this is comfortable, but is it sexy enough? What if all the other girls are wearing thongs?"

Edward set Robbie down on the bed and walked over to me. "What if they are?" he asked, before wrapping me a tight hug. "You are so sexy, baby girl. Your makeup looks incredible, your body is hot. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." He pressed a hard kiss to my lips. "And just so you know, baby, if there were men in that class, you wouldn't be wearing this."

I giggled, loving his jealous side. "If there were guys in that class, I wouldn't want to go. You're the only man that gets to see me dressed like this."

"Mm," he hummed, pressing his lips to mine. "Good answer."

There was a knock at the door and Edward stole a quick kiss. "Get dressed. I'll get it."

I smiled. "So, this is your pick?" I asked, sweeping my hand in front of my body.

"Definitely." He smiled and winked at me, before going to get the door.

I heard Dallas and Edward laughing and it made me smile. I had a feeling Edward was bright red. Dallas was probably talking to him about waxing. I had the craziest, but most amazing friends.

I pulled on a pair of black capri yoga pants and a cute flowy turquoise tank. I slipped a black cardigan on and a pair of black heels, as that's what was suggested on the website, and I headed out to the living room.

"Hey, girly," Dallas said, running over to give me a hug. She was wearing knee length red yoga pants and a sheer lace tank with a red bra underneath. With her curves, she looked killer.

"You look hot," I said, making her smile.

"I made Edward blush," she said, before giggling.

"Aw. Where is he?" I asked, right as he walked out of the kitchen with a glass of coke for Dallas. I smiled at him and his still pink cheeks. He probably couldn't wait to get us out of the house.

He shot me a wink. "Do you want anything, baby?"

I smirked and Edward laughed, knowing that I wanted him. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"So, give me the dirt. How did things go last night?" Dallas asked Edward.

He laughed, nervously and looked at me for help. "Things were amazing," I said. "You get our approval to teach me how to wax in three weeks."

Dallas giggled. "Yay. Another convert. Now we just have to work on Catalina."

"Okay. That's my cue to leave," Edward said, covering his ears. "This is definitely girl talk."

I laughed and gave him a hug. "Okay. I'll see you later, babe. I love you."

"I love you, too. Have fun, sexy." He nipped at my lips. "Learn something dirty," he whispered in my ear, making me smile.

"Are you going out?"

"Uh, yeah. I think I'll head out to the coffee shop up the street, do some homework."

"Okay."

Edward's afternoon sounded perfect. And the thought of studying with him in a warm aromatic coffee shop, stealing glances over assignments sounded like a great way to spend the afternoon. I was kind of jealous.

He chuckled and kissed me, knowing me so well. "I won't have too much fun without you. Don't worry."

"We're going out to eat after burlesque," Dallas said from behind me. "It was Tanya's idea."

I pouted out my bottom lip and Edward laughed, pulling me close for a hug. "Is Kel home this afternoon? Maybe we can order a pizza or something."

"He's home. He's actually got Bryce for a couple hours, but the sitter comes at three, so yeah, go bug the guy. He'd love it."

"Okay," Edward said, leaning in to press a good hard kiss to my lips. "I love you. Call me the minute you get home." He smirked at me. "The. Minute."

Dallas and I laughed. "Okay. I love you, too."

"Bye, Dallas. Keep my girl in line, huh?" Edward teased.

"Oh, you're asking the wrong girl," Dallas said, giggling. "I encourage both sexy and risqué behaviour. But, trust me, big boy. You'll be having a great night."

Edward laughed and shook his head. "On that note," he said, grabbing his backpack, "I'll see you girls later." I waved and Edward opened the door. "Hey, Tanya. Bella and Dallas are inside."

"Is that why you're blushing?" she asked.

"See you in class, tomorrow," he said, ignoring the question.

Tanya strutted into the room in a mini skirt and a bright yellow tank. "Hey, ladies. Are we ready to get sexy?"

"Oh, yeah," Dallas said, going over to give her a hug. "How have you been, girl?"

"Rough start to the week, but I'm good," Tanya said.

"Things went well with Sara, last night?" I asked.

"Yeah. Really good," Tanya said. "She's actually having Liam and I over to her place for dinner tonight. Don't worry, her boy toy is going to be there, so there be no awkwardness with just the three of us. It'll be like a double date."

I smiled, hoping Tanya was right. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself that things were the same as they used to be. But for her sake, I hoped she was right. No one wanted to lose a friend, especially over jealousy.

"Who's Sara?" Dallas asked.

"My best friend. She's wild and has no verbal filter. She asked Liam if he wanted to have a threesome with us."

"No way."

"Yeah. But we talked and she apologized. She cried, and I hate seeing my friends cry, almost as much as I hate crying."

"Aw. That's sad," Dallas said. "But, you guys are good?"

"Hopefully," Tanya said, shrugging. "And Liam, my god, he's perfect. He's been so supportive. He has, not once, asked me to choose between him and Sara. He hasn't even called her down."

"A keeper," I said, smiling. Another knock on the door. "Oh, it's Cat. Tanya, help yourself to something to drink."

I smiled when I opened the door. Catalina was wearing black sweats, a black hoodie and a navy blue tank underneath it. And Gabriel was standing right beside her, holding her hand. Catalina look terrified.

"Hey, guys, come on in," I said. "Dallas and Tanya are already here."

"Hey, gorgeous, ready to learn some moves for your man…" Dallas stopped talking when she saw Gabriel. "Hey, handsome."

Gabriel laughed. "Hi. I'm not staying. I know about the whole 'no guys' rules. I'm just here for moral support." He shot Cat a smile and then lifted her hand to press a sweet kiss to her fingers.

"Aw, honey," Dallas said. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Sort of," she said, honestly. "I'm terrified."

Gabriel turned to face her. "You don't have to do this, Caty," he said, softly.

"I already paid for the class."

"Money doesn't matter. You do. Do you want to go? Try it out? You don't even have to stay if you don't like it. Call me, I'll come pick you up."

Catalina looked at me and I smiled supportively at her. We had talked two days ago, and while she was nervous, she was really excited to go. But, it seemed now that it was time to actually go through with it, she was scared.

"I'll try," she said, smiling as Gabriel kissed her forehead. "Thank you. You know, for being here."

Gabriel smiled. "Okay. I'm working tonight. I'll see you tomorrow? I can bring breakfast over to your place?"

"Sounds perfect, thanks."

Dallas looked at me, with her hand over her heart and smiled. They were just too sweet together.

"Take care of my girl?" Gabriel asked, smiling at us.

"Of course we will," I said. Catalina and I walked Gabriel to the door, and after they shared a sweet kiss and he left, I gave Catalina a big hug. "It's going to be fun, Cat. We're going to prove that shy girls can be sexy, too."


	340. Lucky One

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I hope you're all enjoying the story. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 340 – Lucky One<strong>

"Okay, ladies, take a chair," the very beautiful and sexy instructor called out from the front of the mirrored room. It was actually like a ballet studio with a stage on the left hand side of the room.

I took Cat's hand and she and I followed Dallas and Tanya to the front row and took our seats. She was shaking a little, but she had a beautiful smile on her face, and I knew she was glad that she came.

"Hello, ladies. I'm Ms. Lisa LaBow," the red-head said with a coy smile. Her hair was cut in an asymmetrical bob, she was wearing an off-white sheer corset and a pretty pale pink 50s style skirt. She was gorgeous and curvy and her makeup was done perfectly; dark eyeliner and red lips.

"So, this is just an introduction to the art of burlesque. We're going to learn seduction techniques, we're going to celebrate our bodies, the feminine form. Has anyone been lucky enough to see a burlesque show?"

My hand shot up and the girls giggled at my enthusiasm. I looked over my shoulder and noticed that no one else had raised their hand. I felt my face flush.

"How exciting," Ms. LaBow said with a smile.

"My fiancé and I saw a show at Club Noc Noc," I said. "I loved it so much, he signed me up for this class as a gift."

She smiled, looking genuinely thrilled that I was such a big fan on the show. "That's exciting," she said. "I love that you went with your significant other. What did he think?"

I smiled. "He's shy. I had to tell him it was okay to look."

All the girls in the class laughed and it made me smile, just to think about Edward. He was such a good man. Ms. LaBow was talking about celebrating our bodies. But, I already felt so good in my own skin. I hadn't. But, when your fiancé tells how beautiful you are, how much he wants you, and shows it as well, it's hard not to believe him.

"Okay, girls. Burlesque, as we know it today, started in the Victorian England in the mid nineteenth century. It's satire, it's parody, it's sexy, it's saucy, racy, risqué." She laughed.

"I could go on. But what makes burlesque so appealing to the crowd, what separates the good from the great performer, is confidence. Pride in your body. We are all women, we all have a sensual side to us. And it's our decision if we want to let that show, or keep it hidden.

"Everyone, stand up," she said, smiling. If was so obvious how she loved every minute of teaching this class. "Now walk towards the mirror."

I looked at Cat and the two of us just walked normally to the mirror. We were giggling, because we knew we were doing it wrong. Of course Dallas and Tanya had a sexy model's walk. They could totally work their heels.

"Okay, ladies. Great walks," she said, smiling. "Now imagine your audience. They can see girls walking anywhere, anytime. They came for a show. In Burlesque, you either want to play the cute and innocent card…" She stood on her toes and took tiny steps off to one side of the room. She bent forward at waist and covered her mouth, batting her lashes.

"Or, you exaggerate every step, every movement." She slid her foot out to one side, and then circled her hips, slowly turning around. It was so sexy, yet so simple. "You see. If you have confidence, every move you make is sexy."

"Wow," Tanya said, smiling over at me.

"I know," I said. We'd been here ten minutes and I was loving this.

"Now, the same goes for taking off your clothes. Burlesque is not like stripping. The fun is in the act of removing the clothes. We never show everything. It's sexier that way."

Ms. LaBow walked over to Catalina. "You can make taking off anything sexy. This gorgeous gal is wearing a hooded sweater with a zipper. Zippers are a girl's best friend. So much teasing potential.

"Okay, honey," she said to Cat. "Pull down your zipper, just a tiny bit, then zip it back up." She stood beside Catalina and pretended to have a zipper. She pulled it down, then up quite a few times. But, it was her facial expressions that were amazing. She was making kissy faces, batting her lashes and then she'd open her mouth wide, like she was surprised at what she was doing. It was amazing. Who would have thought taking off a hoodie would be so hot?

Cat was smiling, although red-faced, while she copied the teacher, eventually taking off her sweater. I had a cardigan on, so I shook my shoulders and took mine off, too.

Cat and I were giggling as we stripped, but I was so proud of her, of us, for putting aside our fears and trying something new. Dallas whistled at us and I blushed, but I secretly loved the attention. If I was doing it right, Edward was going to have quite the little show when we got home.

Ms. LaBow walked to the stage and picked up a box. "We all want to seduce our man, our woman, or just feel sexy in our own skin. And one way to do that is with props and costumes."

She pulled a long sexy glove from the box and Dallas whistled. "Gloves."

She passed us each a pair and we pulled them on. They were long, black satin and came up well past our elbows. I felt sexy just wearing them.

"Every prop you have, every item of clothing that you take off, you're going to sexualize, first."

We watched as the teacher, ran her gloved hands over her body, traced her fingers over the gloves. Then she used her teeth to tug at each finger of the glove. After she'd slowly pulled the glove off of her arm, she ran it over her body. Then she tossed it over her shoulder and started again with the other hand.

When it was our turn to try it, I had to admit I felt silly watching myself in the mirror as I circled my hips and ran my hands up and down my sides, but I kept going. I wanted to see what Edward saw in me. Someone he couldn't keep his hands and lips off of.

The class continued this way. Lisa LaBow would bring out feathered fans, fluffy boas, and walk us through the techniques. As the class moved on, I noticed that I was really loosening up. And Cat was having a blast. Dallas and Tanya kept dancing up beside us.

The four of us were laughing so hard, and having the best time, together. I was so glad that the girls had high-jacked my burlesque class. I couldn't imagine moving my hips to music in a room full of people I didn't know.

But, the best part of the afternoon, was when a few of the other girls in the class joined in our fun. One girl, a brunette with pretty natural curls, came over and wrapped her boa around me. She said her name was Catherine, and that she was new to the city. She seemed nice and at the end of the class, she gave me her number and e-mail address. I loved making new friends.

After thanking our teacher, and posing for a group photo with our class, boas and all, Tanya, Dallas, Cat and I all walked up the street, using our sexiest high heeled walk, to the nearest restaurant.

A car full of guys honked at us and whistled, making us all laugh. "They probably think we're prostitutes," Catalina said, her cheeks pink.

"Oh, they wouldn't be able to afford us," Dallas said, as we stepped in the restaurant. "We're trained burlesque dancers, now."

The young host of the restaurant smiled to himself as he led us to a table, obviously having overheard Dallas. We all ordered virgin margaritas to celebrate our sexiness.

"That was so much fun," Tanya said. "I'm so glad we went, together."

"Me, too," I said, loving that Tanya was thinking the same way I was. "I think I would have died of embarrassment doing some of those things in a room full of strangers."

"Oh, me, too," Cat said, smiling.

"So, did you pick up any moves to show Gabriel?" Dallas asked her.

Catalina laughed and shook her head. "Um, I doubt it."

"Oh, come on, sweetie. You were so hot," Tanya said.

"Yeah," I added. "You should at least take your hoodie off for him like Ms. LaBow showed you."

"We haven't gotten to that point in the relationship, yet," she said. "I don't think."

"You don't think?" Dallas asked.

Catalina laughed. "Well, we kiss. Okay, we make out, and he, you know, his hands."

Dallas smiled. "It's always the hands. Guys are so tactile. They love to touch."

"I love being touched," Catalina admitted. "With his hands."

"Then, definitely try the zipper trick," I said, making her smile.

"And, then when things progress, you can move up to gloves," Tanya said.

Dallas smiled. "We have some lucky in men in our lives, don't we?"

I smiled thinking of Edward. I was the lucky one.


	341. Pants Off

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thanks for reading and for being patient! My puppy fell asleep on my laptop this morning and smart people know not to wake him! haha! It's snowing and cold and very cliched Canada right now! I hate it! Let's heat things up, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 341 – Pants Off<strong>

_I'm on my way home, lover. Are you ready for me?_

I hoped my text got Edward's attention. The girls and I had fun at dinner, all of us eating way too much food. Well, except for Tanya. She had salad. She didn't want to eat too much, knowing she had dinner at Sara's later tonight.

But, she did indulge in chocolate cheesecake with the rest of us. Sex and chocolate went well together, we decided.

_Oh, I'm ready, baby. I've already taken my pants off._

I giggled and Dallas smiled. "What is he saying? Something dirty?"

"Of course," I said. "It's Edward we're talking about."

"That's cute," Catalina said, from the back seat. "Gabriel and I are at the lovey dovey texting phase."

"Aw," Dallas and I said together. "Tell us one," Dallas said.

"Um, okay," she said, smiling as she flipped through her messages. "Okay, this is one from this morning. 'Good morning, my beautiful Caty. I can't wait to see you at lunch. Homemade pasta at my place? Miss you. Gabe.'"

"Oh, that is just darling," Dallas said, as she pulled up in front of Cat's building.

Cat laughed. "Yeah, he's pretty amazing. I feel really special because of him."

"You are special," I said, peeking over the backseat. "He just reminds you."

Cat ran up to her apartment and Dallas pulled around to our building. "So, is the sitter going to stay so you can play with Kel?" I asked, smirking as we walked inside.

She giggled. "Yes, we're having sex, if you must know," she said, biting her lip.

I laughed and gave her a hug. "Have fun," I said. "Thank you for going with me, today."

"Anytime."

I unlocked the door to the apartment and smiled, immediately. Edward had the lights out, and the curtains drawn. I could smell scented candles and there was Jazz music playing softly from somewhere in the apartment. There were pink rose petals scattered on the floor in the hallway. My babe was such a romantic.

I followed the trail of petals to the bathroom door. I giggled to myself, loving that Edward had taken the time to set this up for me. I walked in the bathroom, and lost control. I laughed and I was sure that I could hear Edward laughing with me from our bedroom.

He had a vase of gorgeous pale pink and coral coloured roses on the counter; a bright pink feather boa in a box beside the flowers; and a little box with navy blue, satin gloves draped over it. Edward had gone out and bought me my very own burlesque props.

I could only imagine how embarrassed Edward would have been in the store, especially buying a boa. I'm sure the salesperson thought he was a cross dresser, or something. But, I appreciated that he did these things for me. Always to make me happy. He was a dream and, as Pastor Weber would say, a blessing in my life, a gift from God.

I read the card in the flowers. _'For my sexy girl. I'm waiting impatiently in the bedroom. Wink, wink. I love you. ~E.'_

I quickly used the bathroom and then took off my all my clothes but my bra and panties. I didn't have the luxury of owning clothes that just snapped off for a show. I'd have to work with what I had.

I put on my new gloves. And then I smiled as I pulled my cardigan back on. Edward must have really wanted the whole show and I was going to give it to him.

I rummaged through my makeup bag and pulled out my rarely worn red lipstick and swept on a dark coat. I smiled at myself as I wrapped the boa around my shoulders. I was not at all nervous to show Edward my new moves. I was beyond excited.

I opened the bathroom door that led to the bedroom. Our room was dusky from the candlelight, it was incredibly sexy. The stereo was playing a sultry song and, oh my goodness, did Edward buy us satin sheets? Red satin sheets.

But the best part was my fiancé. Edward was sitting on the side of the bed in nothing but his black boxer briefs and his fedora. He had a sexy smirk playing on his lips and I wanted nothing more than to run over to him, jump on the bed and make love to him. But, he'd bought me this class, these amazing props. I could wait for the good stuff if he could.

"Hey, sexy boy," I said, walking closer to him, showing off my slow sultry walk.

He smiled widely. "Hey, gorgeous. I'm already impressed."

I giggled, kind of showing off old Bella, not confident, sexy Bella. "Okay, um, can you turn up the music?"

"Your wish is my command." Edward smiled and grabbed the remote, turning the saucy song up a little louder.

I grabbed the ends of the boa and turned around, so my back was to Edward. I peeked over my shoulder as I moved the boa back and forth over my back. I let it hang a little lower, so it fell just under my bum cheeks. I did a slow hip circle and I heard Edward hum, even over the music.

I walked over to him and wrapped the pink boa around his neck. He pursed his lips for a kiss, but I just ran my finger tip over them. If I would have kissed him, even a light peck, I would have been finished for anything else. And he had a show to watch.

I worked my way through what I learned in class this afternoon. I took my cardigan off, slowly, slowly. And then, I took my time removing my luxuriously soft and shiny new gloves.

I was left in nothing but my bra and panties, which was practically the end of a burlesque show. But then I thought back to the live show I'd seen. The girls took off their bras, but had their nipples covered with pasties.

I was bare underneath my bra. But, as I reached behind my back to the clasps of my bra, I thought, hey. This is your fiancé, Bella. And you're alone with him in the bedroom. You don't need to follow all the rules.

I turned my back on him, again, and made a show of unclasping my bra. When I'd unhooked it, I turned to face him. I made some of the cute expressions that I'd learned in class, or at least tried, and teased Edward for a good minute, before I finally tossed my bra to the floor.

Edward was smiling from ear to ear as he watched me shimmy my shoulders and shake my bare breasts at him.

A part of me, a big part, wanted to be embarrassed, to feel self-conscious. But, a new part of my mind, that happened to have the same voice as Ms. LaBow, was telling me that I was a sexual being. I was with the man that I loved and trusted more than anyone else on Earth.

If there was anyone to share my confidence with, to share my body and my sexual side with, it was Edward. And, as always, he'd set up the situation so we were completely private and I would feel as safe as possible.

I smiled at Edward and did a little curtsy. "Woo," Edward said smiling, as he stood up to clap for me and my little show. "That was amazing, baby. Great job."

I giggled and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and basking in the feeling of his warm, hot body pressing against me. "Did you like it? I haven't really mastered everything, yet."

Edward smiled and set his fedora on my head. He hummed as he pressed his lips to mine. "I loved it, Bella. I would say encore, but I don't think I can wait to get you in this bed."

I laughed. "Your lips are red." My lipstick had pressed off onto his beautiful pout. "Kind of matches the sheets."

Edward laughed. "I wanted to get something sexy for our room and they were sold out of black satin. This isn't too sleazy?"

I kissed him again, making his lips even redder. "It's perfect." Another kiss. "Let's try them out."

Edward chuckled as he lifted me up and set me on the bed. I slid my arms and legs around on the sheets. They were so soft and cool. I felt sensual just lying on them. But, then again, I guess that was the point of satin sheets.

"You are just incredible, baby," Edward said, watching me. He crawled over me and straddled my hips. He cupped my breasts and softly ran his thumbs over my nipples. "You had a good time?"

I smiled widely running my hands slowly up and down his strong arms. "It was so fun, Edward. Mm, that feels so good." I shut my eyes for a minute, just to bask in his touch. "She mostly worked on showing us how to be confident in our own skin. To be proud of our bodies." I took the fedora off and set it back on Edward's head.

Edward leaned in to press his lips to mine. "And you have so, so much to be proud of."


	342. On Purpose

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 342 – On Purpose<strong>

"Mmm," Edward hummed against my shoulder, before kissing it. "Burlesque sex is indescribable."

I smiled as I ran my fingers through Edward's hair. We'd really put the new satin sheets to the test, and I had to say, I loved them. My body slid over the satiny fabric as we rolled around, jockeying for control.

Edward started out on top, but as usual, he was so slow, wanting to savour every moment. But, after spending the afternoon building my confidence as a sexual being, I wanted to take control.

So, I shoved his shoulder, making him laugh. "Too slow?" he asked in his happy, teasing tone as he rolled onto his back.

"You were doing that on purpose, weren't you?" I asked, straddling his hips.

He laughed. "I love worshipping your sexy body, but I also really, really love it when you take control."

I ran my hands over his chest. "So, that's a yes."

He pressed his hands to my back, so I was lying on his chest. I kissed him and he smiled. "That's a yes."

I deepened the kiss and that was it. Neither of us said another word, unless grunts and groans counted. We barely had time to breath. We were like writhing snakes, twisted and intertwined.

Making love to my fiancé was like chocolate, gummy bears and cake. I could never seem to get enough. I had this constant desire for him. I wanted him all the time, and even while he was inside of me, I yearned to be closer and closer, still. To touch more of his body, to taste more of his lips.

And by the way Edward was pawing at me, squeezing my bum cheeks, I could tell he felt the same way. And that was an amazing feeling: to be loved and desired by the love of your life. And every time felt the first time, but even better.

"How did you have time to do all this, Edward? I mean, the flowers, the boa, the gloves. You went to Kel's for pizza and studied at the coffee shop," I asked, as we lied there, basking in the afterglow.

He chuckled. "Actually…"

I laughed. "Edward Cullen."

"You should have seen your face before you left this afternoon. You looked so disappointed to miss studying at the coffee shop, so I thought maybe we could go tonight. Together?"

I smiled and kissed the top of Edward's head. "I love you. And I would love that."

He smiled up at my face. "I thought so. So, I went to the good old sex shop, again, and picked up your stuff, came home and set this up, and then I went across the hall to bug Kel and Jax. We had pizza, played video games, talked about girls. You know, guy stuff."

I giggled. "You're so cute."

"You're sexy." He turned his head and kissed my boob. "I wish I would have taken pictures of your show."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Think of it as a rehearsal. I'm just new at it."

"Well, I'll never forget it, anyway."

I wriggled down on the bed and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you, babe. You are so incredible to me."

"You shook your boobs at me. I'd say we're even."

I giggled and squeezed him tightly, loving that he hugged me back. "So," I said, making Edward chuckle.

"Homework?"

"Yeah. I'd like to go over my material for my exam once more, and maybe write my conclusion for my history paper. I haven't worked on it in two weeks and I'm so close to finishing it."

Edward ran his hand down my side and squeezed my hip. "God, your intelligence is turning me on."

I laughed. "Shower sex at lunch, your own personal burlesque strip tease and sex on satin sheets. That all happened today. How are you still horny?"

"Reason one. I'm a guy. Reason two. My soon to be wife is naked and in bed with me." He laughed. "Isn't that all I need?"

"You're all I need," I said, smiling at him. "But, we have to go study. We're in college, remember?"

He laughed and slapped my bum, making me squirm. "I know. I have a Bio exam next week."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was just going through my planner this morning. That, and I have some Chemistry reading to do."

I kissed his lips. "Why are we having so much sex, then?"

He chuckled. "I don't care how much homework I have. I will always want to spend time with you, to enjoy your company, your pretty laugh, the amazing things you have to say. You are my life. Nothing matters without you and me, together."

"Mm," I hummed, sucking softly at his bottom lip. "Now, I'm turned on. When you get all romantic and sentimental, I just, mm."

He smiled and kissed me. "I love you."

So, Edward and I reluctantly got out of bed and dressed for the coffee shop. I just pulled my yoga pants back on and slipped a UW Seattle sweatshirt on over a comfy sports bra. I pulled my tousled sex hair back into a ponytail. Edward put on his track pants, a hoodie and topped it off with a baseball cap. He was so hot, I couldn't help but smile every time I glanced at him.

"It's just after seven," I said, as we walked hand in hand to the nearby coffee shop. "How late is this place open?"

Edward smiled. "Uh, eleven, I think. It's a college neighbourhood in a big city. Stuff stays open late. It's not like good old Forks where everything closes at six."

I giggled. "Hey, we're buying a house in Forks. Building our future there. You're not allowed to call it down."

Edward laughed. "I'm not calling it down. I'm preparing you. You're a big city girl, living in Phoenix for most of your life and now Seattle. It will take some adjusting, likely."

"Ah, who needs to go out," I said, squeezing his hand. "I'll have a hot husband."

"So, your answer is sex?" he asked, a big, sexy smile on his face.

"Who said sex? I was thinking that you could wash the dishes."

Edward laughed and leaned down to kiss my lips just as we reached the coffee shop. "You know I'll wash your dishes. Anytime."

I laughed with him. "Was that an innuendo?"

He just winked at me, a smile on his face, as he pulled open the door to the coffee shop. I was so right. Edward ordered a huge cup of coffee and a plate of cookies and I got an iced tea. It was fairly busy, so I went to save a table, while Edward waited for our order.

I unpacked my books and checked my cell phone. A new text from Angie. _'Hey, girly. THREE WEEKS! I can't wait to spend Thanksgiving with you. Love you.'_

I smiled. Being apart from my best friend wasn't so bad when we had so many little reunions planned to see each other. She would be in Washington with me for five days this month, and then Edward and I were going to Arizona for New Year's Eve, and Angie and Ben's wedding. I loved that girl.

"What's got that pretty smile on your face?" Edward asked and he carried everything over.

I smiled. "Well, besides you, Angie just sent me a message. She and Ben will be here in three weeks."

"Wow," he said. "That's coming up fast."

"I know," I said. "And guess what else?"

He laughed as he pulled his textbook from his bag. "What?"

"We need to get our tattoos."

He smiled. "Oh, I haven't forgotten about that. Having something on my body that symbolizes our love, our relationship. I'm looking forward to it."

"When are we going?" I asked, jumping in my seat.

Edward laughed. "Um," he said. "Why don't we go a week today?"

"Eek. That soon?" I asked, already feeling the butterflies taking flight in my tummy.

Edward reached across the table and squeezed my hand. "Yeah. Why wait? Wednesday is a nice, relaxed day for us."

"So, we'll make it a scary day?"

He chuckled. "Seconds thoughts, my dear?"

I bit my lip, nervous but excited. "Never."


	343. Sweet Talking

**A/N - Happy Saturday! One day, one day my life will calm down. I hate not posting at the same time every day! Drives me crazy! haha! Thank so much for reading and being cool and supporting me! Love you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 343 – Sweet Talking<strong>

**Thursday, November 4**

"What's bothering you?" I asked Edward as he drove us home for our lunch break. "You're really quiet."

He glanced over at me and smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry." He shrugged. "I just heard that there was another sexual assault on campus over the Halloween weekend. Someone was talking about it in class.

"And, Bella, it scares the hell out of me. I hate that there's some psycho out there taking what isn't his, making women feel scared to be somewhere they have every right to be."

"That's horrible," I agreed, feeling a little shiver up my spine.

I hated hearing about violence, especially towards women. And I'd just finished my paper last night on sexual slavery in modern day America. The whole thing made me sick.

"I'm not trying to scare you, but baby please be careful. When you're at the library, stay where there are lots of people, okay?" Edward had a pleading tone to his voice, and I hated that he worried so much. He was the same way after we heard about the last attack three weeks ago.

"I'll be careful."

He smiled at me as we pulled up to the apartment. "I'm getting you some pepper spray."

I laughed. "Oh, are you?"

"I'm not kidding," he said seriously, even though he was smiling at me.

"Edward, I'll spray myself with it."

"Better yet, I'll ask your dad to get you some of the police issue stuff, and show you how to use it."

I laughed. "You're going to ask my dad?"

He pulled out his cell phone and dialled. I couldn't believe he was doing this right now. "Hey, chief," Edward said, winking over me. "Yeah, Bella is doing great." He chuckled at something my dad said. "Actually, there have been a couple of assaults on campus. I want to get Bella some pepper spray but she's being difficult."

I laughed and slapped his leg, making him smile. "Yes, that does sound like her, doesn't it?"

I giggled. "I love you, daddy," I called out so he would hear me.

Edward laughed. "Your dad says sweet talking isn't going to get you out of it." He laughed again with my dad. And even though they were ganging up on me, I had to bask in the positive relationship Edward had with my dad. I was darn lucky.

"The police station, Saturday morning? We'll be there," Edward said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, before giggling to myself. It sounded like I was going to get a hands on lesson about pepper spray.

"Okay, Charlie. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, wait. Bella and I are looking at some houses this weekend. Would you like to go with us? I'm not super knowledgeable about what to look for." Edward smiled. "Yeah. Thank you. Bye."

Edward hung up his phone looking pretty proud of himself. "So, I'm getting pepper spray, huh?" I asked, smiling at how cute Edward looked in that moment. "Way to play dirty."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, but you're just too important to me."

"I understand." I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over to kiss his lips. "Thank you."

"Oh, and by the way, they're going to give you a little self-defence demo, too."

I dropped my head back on my headrest. "Edward," I whined. "That's going to be embarrassing."

He smiled. "I'll go with you."

"Wait. Who is 'they'?"

Edward laughed. "Your dad just said 'the guys,' so I'm assuming other cops."

"You are so lucky that I love you."

He smiled and kissed my lips. "I know."

We went upstairs and I made us some grilled ham and cheese sandwiches and a tossed salad. "So, you feeling ready for your exam tomorrow morning," Edward asked me as we ate lunch.

I smiled. "I am. I'd like to read my notes over once more today, then yeah. I'm ready." I took a huge bite of my sandwich and covered my mouth as I chewed, making Edward laugh. I swallowed. "I really enjoyed our homework date last night at the coffee shop."

We'd stayed right until closing at eleven o'clock. I had finished my paper and gone through my study notes for my test. Yeah, and we'd also gone through three plates of cookies. I'd never had so much fun studying.

Sitting across from Edward, watching him read his notes, fiddle with his watch, sip coffee, I was having the best time. He was such a beautiful man. And when he'd glance up to find me staring at him he would wink at me and I'd fall in love with him all over again.

Edward smiled. "I liked studying there, too. Although I didn't get too much done. You were wearing yoga pants."

I laughed. "Oh, no. I'm a distraction."

"A very welcome one," he said, winking at me. "Hey, was it okay that I invited your dad to look at houses with us?"

"Aw, baby. Of course it is. My dad has a house and lived there for over twenty years. He should know what to look for, right?"

"Yeah." Edward smiled. "It's just that I know you don't really like these three we're looking at, and I don't want you to think that I asked your dad along to pressure you into picking one of them. Remember, if we don't like these, we'll wait for something better. It has to be perfect, baby, okay? No pressure at all."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm not stressed anymore like I was earlier this week." I reached forward and squeezed his knee. "I want to give the houses a fair chance, see them in person before I judge them."

Edward smiled. "I like that attitude."

I giggled. "But I don't like them."

Edward laughed. "Only you, Bella Swan, almost Cullen. Only you."

"Oh, you love my craziness." I got up to take our dishes to the kitchen. "Did you call the realtor? What time are we looking?"

"Yes I called. Saturday. Uh, noon, I think. I wrote it down somewhere," he said from the dining room.

"Okay. So, a pepper spray lesson, and then house hunting. Saturday should be fun."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Edward laughed as he walked into the kitchen. "It will be fun."

"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time."

"Mm," Edward said, walking towards me, pressing his body against me.

I laughed, setting my hands on his chest. "No funny business. I have a test to study for."

He leaned in to kiss me, softly at first, and then started in with his tongue. "But, you're just so delicious. And I didn't get any dessert."

I laughed, again, because let's face it, Edward was both crazy and adorable. "There's a box of Oreos in the cupboard. Knock yourself out."

Edward set his forehead on my shoulder and chuckled. "I don't want to be annoying and complain, but those are store bought." He kissed the side of my neck. "Since we've been dating, I only eat your cookies. Well, and the coffee shop ones, but, meh. Homemade is so much better."

I smiled and rubbed his back. "My poor baby. You've been so deprived, haven't you? I have not been spoiling you enough."

Edward laughed and slapped my bum. "I'm teasing. I know you're busy."

"I could make you some now. Peanut butter cookies only take forty-five minutes, start to finish."

"No. You have a test tomorrow. I can wait."

I kissed his chest. "Read me my notes while I bake."

Edward laughed. "Deal."

What a fun way to spend our lunch break.


	344. Old Fashioned

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 344 – Old Fashioned<strong>

"I think we've gone on more laundry dates than real dates," Edward said smiling at me. He was doing his favourite job, folding my panties from the drier.

"Laundry has to be done," I said.

"As do you, my love," he said, smirking at me.

I laughed. "Okay," I said, rolling my eyes at his lame joke. "Plus, most of our dates are with friends. Group dates." I smiled. "But, a lot of our dates are us staying in."

"Mm. My favourite."

"Do you want to go out tonight?" I asked.

After our afternoon classes, Edward and I had come home to pick up our laundry and then went straight down to the laundry room and studied. It was around six o'clock and I was getting hungry.

"I'm getting kind of sick of studying and being responsible," I said, bumping my hip against Edward's.

He smiled. "Yeah. Dinner?"

"Sure." Edward had read my mind completely.

"A movie?"

I giggled. "Okay."

"Is that boring? Would you rather go for a walk?"

"No, a movie is good. Anytime we're together, I'm happy, baby."

Edward smiled and turned to kiss my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, more."

"Wow," he said, winking at me. "Let's get upstairs. I want to watch you change."

"Are you sure that's all you want to do?" I asked, making him laugh as we walked back to our apartment.

"Oh, I want to do a whole lot more, Miss Swan. But, I will be a gentleman and wait until after we get home from our date."

"Aw," I said, holding my hand over my heart. "My sweet Edward re-emerges."

He laughed. "Did he disappear? I think I've been sweet."

I smiled. "You are sweet, but you're also spicy Edward. And spicy Edward appears a lot more often."

"Which do you prefer?" he asked, smirking at me.

"Both. You have so many sides and I love them all. I'm just saying that when we first started dating, I had sweet Edward all the time. It was cute. It's what made me fall in love with you."

Edward smiled. "Your shyness, your innocence, had the same effect on me. But, watching you grow, seeing you become more confident, damn, it's sexy. It's incredible."

I unlocked the apartment door, smiling at Edward. "Thank you for saying that. I love that you are proud of me."

Edward set the laundry basket down in our room and pulled me into his arms. "I am so proud of you, baby girl. You are such a good person. You are everything I never knew I could have. But, you're mine."

He kissed my forehead. "And that's why I want to protect you. That's why I'm probably driving you crazy with the pepper spray and the self-defence stuff. I'm not trying to be an ass, getting your dad involved, but if anything ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself for not doing everything in my power to keep you safe."

I looked up at him with watery eyes and he chuckled at my easy crying ways. "Don't cry, my girl."

I reached up to set my hands on his cheeks, bringing his lips down to mine. I kissed him softly and he smiled against my lips. "I love you," I whispered. "And I'm sorry for being difficult. I'll learn the self-defence stuff."

I knew that Edward was only trying to protect me, to keep me safe, but naively, I thought 'that would never to happen to me. I would never be that girl that got attacked, hurt.'

But, just listening to Edward, I understood completely where he was coming from. I loved him that much, too. If I could help him, I would do everything I could for him. I wouldn't take that away from him. And, honestly, I just felt safer knowing that he was looking out for me. And I loved him for that.

Edward smiled. "Thank you."

I giggled and kissed him again, this time harder. He hummed into the kiss and moved his hands down my back to squeeze my bum. "Are you getting fresh with me?" I asked, making him laugh.

"Maybe," he said. He kissed me again, but then pulled back to look into my eyes. "I know I said I could wait, be a gentleman…"

I smiled, rubbing my hands over his chest. "Don't wait," I breathed. "I want you, too."

Edward kissed me hard, walking me backwards to the bed. I leaned forward to unzip Edward's jeans right as he moved his head down. My forehead hit his chin. Hard. "Ow," we both said, together.

I was rubbing my head and Edward had his hand over his jaw, and we both started laughing. "You okay?" he asked, shifting his jaw back and forth.

"Yeah," I said, as he brushed my hand out of the way to check my head.

He caressed my skin with his thumb. "Dr. Cullen thinks you'll be okay."

I laughed and he frowned. "Yeah, that just doesn't sound right, huh? I thought of my dad. And that's just wrong."

I giggled at Edward's expression. "You're so cute."

"Well," he said. "Parents and sex don't mix."

"So, we can't play doctor?" I asked just to tease him.

"Well, if you were the doctor, then, hell yeah," he said, smiling. "But, me? No. My dad ruined that."

"That and the fact that your parents play doctor." I covered my mouth after I said it, not meaning to share that little tidbit. It was just so hard for a girl to keep secrets from her fiancé.

"Bella, ew," Edward whined.

I laughed, my face burning hotly. "Sorry. Pretend I didn't say that."

Edward took my hand and pulled me to the bed, laughing once he had me in his arms. He kissed my hot cheek. "Don't be embarrassed. I know they have sex."

"Obviously," I said, making him laugh. "But, that was a secret."

He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. "Don't worry. I will never tell a soul. That's not a topic of conversation I see coming up. Ever."

I laughed and kissed his lips. "Did I ruin the mood? First, knocking heads and then the whole creepy parents comment? Should we just go out for dinner?"

Edward kissed my lips. "You told me that you wanted me," Edward said, running his hand over my hip. "And, I always want you."

I smiled and rolled over to straddle his hips, rocking back and forth. He hummed and then smiled. "You know, unless you're really hungry," he added.

I giggled. "I'm starving, but I want you first."

"I'm the appetizer, huh?"

I smiled and pulled his shirt up, before leaning in to lick his abs. "A very delicious appetizer."

"Mm. Bella, don't stop moving your hips."

I smiled. "Should we just go at it the old fashioned way?"

Edward laughed. "What way is that?"

"You know, like when we first started getting intimate." I circled my hips over his. "Clothes on."

Edward smiled. "I love the old fashioned way." He twirled a lock of my hair around his finger. "I could tell how much you wanted me but you were so shy. You wouldn't let me see you naked." He reached up to squeeze my boobs over my shirt. "But when we went at it like this, you always lost control. And I loved seeing that look in your eyes."

"What look?" I breathed, pressing my body down harder on his.

"Love, lust, desire, uninhibited passion." He smiled at the memory, as he hummed. "And all of those things are still there."


	345. Night of Red Faces

**A/N - Huge computer crisis today! If there are typos, ignore them, please! It was an ordeal to get this up! Wish me luck, tomorrow! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 345 – Night of Red Faces<strong>

"So, did you invite your parents to come look at houses with us, too?" I asked Edward while we waited for our food to be served.

"No. Not yet."

"Why not?" I asked, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand.

He laughed. "Don't look so serious. I just haven't had a chance to ask them, yet. We were kind of busy, you know, fooling around."

Edward blushed and chuckled a little as the waitress brought our food. She'd totally overheard him, as she was fighting to hold back a smile, but obviously she didn't care. I'm sure she'd heard worse things.

"Thank you," Edward said as she set down his steak and potatoes and my lasagna.

"But, you're cool with them coming along?" he asked after the waitress had gone.

"Of course I am," I said, taking his hand, again. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"We're just looking, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my mom has a tendency of getting emotional. Oh, and she'll start planning the furniture in her mind," he said, making me laugh.

"That's cute, though," I said. "I love your mom."

"I'll ask them," he said, humming as he took a bite of his steak.

"Are you worried about the house?"

"Sort of," he admitted.

And I felt so bad. I had been making this whole house hunt about me, about what I dreamed about, what I wanted, what I didn't like. "Tell me."

He smiled. "It's our date night. I'm supposed to be making you laugh."

I smiled back at him. "You always make me laugh. But now it will bug me if you don't tell me what you're worried about."

"It's just the timeline, you know. We're getting married in July. That's only eight and half months away. I want us to have a house by then. A habitable house. I want us to start our lives together as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen in our own home. And I'm worried that with us living in Seattle until the end of April, we won't have time to get it right, let alone find something we like."

I smiled. "I understand. Do you want to postpone the wedding?"

"What?" he asked, looking a little caught off guard.

I giggled. "You know, so we have more time?"

"I really hope you're teasing me, Isabella. I wasn't suggesting that at all. Honestly."

"I don't want to change the date, either. I'm just throwing out a suggestion."

"I appreciate that, but baby, I want to marry you so much. That's the most important thing," he said.

"I agree, one hundred percent. I love you and I want to be your wife. Hey, what about an apartment?" I asked. "In Forks. If we can't find a house we love, we could rent a place for a couple months. So, we could be newlyweds, wink wink, in our own place and not in our old childhood bedrooms."

Edward laughed. "Wink wink, huh? I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would," I said, smiling. "But, seriously. What do you think about the apartment idea?"

"I guess," he said. "I mean it would work, it makes more sense than a house, with us being in Seattle for most of the year."

"But?"

He laughed. "I don't know. Maybe I'm being childish, but I kind of like the idea of carrying you over the threshold of our home. Not just some place we stayed or rented."

"You're such a romantic."

He winked at me. "Okay. Let's make a deal. We'll look at the houses of Saturday. If we don't like them, we'll wait a few months and check, again. If we still don't find anything, we'll start looking into rental properties and apartments."

I smiled. "That sounds fair."

"But, just know that I'm rooting for a house."

I laughed. "So am I."

"Good," he said, smiling. "Okay. Let's not worry about that until Saturday, okay? It will work out, baby girl. I promise you. We're going to have a beautiful future."

"I know we will." I scooped up some of my delicious lasagna and brought it across the table. "Taste this. It's amazing."

He chuckled and then ate off my fork. "Mm. That is good," he said, winking at me. "But, your homemade lasagna is better."

I laughed. "Aw. Thank you baby."

"It's the truth. Here," he said cutting a piece off of his steak.

I smiled, loving that we were feeding each other in the middle of a restaurant and neither seemed to even be bothered by it. The old me would have been. I would have been embarrassed that someone had seen us; cared what they thought. But, not anymore. I was feeling so much more confident, lately.

"Mm. Yours is better."

Edward laughed. "That's right. I did make steak for you, once, right?"

"You did. In September when I got home from Arizona. Liam taught you. It was very special to me."

Edward smiled. "Wow. It's been almost two months. I should probably learn to make something else for you. You just made me cookies at lunch and I haven't done much for you."

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen. Everything you do is for me."

He laughed, again. "You know what I mean."

"Not really. I don't need you to prove anything to me. I know without a shadow of a doubt that you love me."

Edward smiled and started to say something, but I cut him off. "For example," I started, and he laughed his beautiful laugh. I knew he was happy because his eyes were doing that adorable crinkly thing they did when he was completely relaxed and joyful. "Flower petals, roses and you even went to the sex shop for me, again."

And of course the waitress approached the table at that exact moment. It was her turn to blush. "Um, is everything tasting alright?"

"Yeah, it's great, thank you," Edward said. The minute she was gone, Edward started to laugh. "Well that was a change of pace. You made someone else blush."

I laughed with him. "I think it was a first, too."

We finished our dinner and decided to walk to the movie theatre. It was still fairly warm outside for November, and I had a cardigan over my purple and black dress, an outfit that Edward picked out for me, tonight. And Edward was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and a tan jacket. He looked so hot, casual, yet dressy.

"What are we seeing tonight?" he asked, squeezing my hand with interlocked fingers.

"A romantic comedy?" I asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "I'm on horror movie overload from Halloween and from hanging out with your brothers."

Edward laughed. "You don't have to beg," he said, smirking. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Well until tonight. I might want to hear a little begging in bed when I tease you with my tongue."

I laughed in surprise, and I could feel my face warm, not from embarrassment, this time, though. I was definitely turned on. Edward had a way of knowing exactly what to say to get a reaction out of me.

Tonight was definitely a night for red faces.

"I'm going to take you up on that," I said making a kissy face at him when we reached the theatre.

He laughed and let go of my hand so he could wrap his arm around my shoulder. I basked in the feeling of being so close to his body, of being his fiance, the girl that he was snuggling in public. I loved this man.

And even more so when he bought us tickets to a romatic comedy about two people brought together when they have to raise their friends' baby. Honestly, though, I was watching the movie, but not really seeing it, not paying attention.

Edward and I were being teenagers, tonight. We would laugh when our hands touched in the popcorn bag. And then Edward started playing footsie with me, so I had to rub his thigh. But, it was fun and I was happy. And Edward hadn't stopped smiling. I would say that the night had been a success. And it wasn't over, yet.


	346. Cheesecake

**A/N - Happy Tuesday to you all! It's fixed, it's fixed! My laptop is back in business! Thanks for your patience, yesterday! What a nightmare! haha! Computers bug me, sometimes! But, enough about me! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 346 – Cheesecake<strong>

"Dessert?" Edward asked, as we walked out of the theatre.

"I don't know. Should we?"

Edward chuckled. "We should. I like spoiling you, I like watching you eat."

"Still, Edward?"

He smiled, holding me close as we walked through the cool night air to the car. "Still?"

"Oh, don't act so innocent. You're trying to make me chubby. I know it."

He laughed. "I just want to replace the calories that I'm going to burn off with you, tonight."

"Oh, yeah?" I teased, pinching his bum. "What if I'm tired?"

Edward held my car door open for me. "I'll just have to wake you up," he said, winking at me.

We stopped at a little bakery, not our wedding cake bakery, but one just as fragrant. We bought some vanilla slices and, because it was hard to choose, a slice of chocolate cherry cheesecake, too.

"Are we eating in?" the grandmotherly woman behind the counter asked, a smile on her face.

Edward looked at me and I could tell that he'd rather eat his dessert off of me than a dish. I knew what he was thinking, because I was envisioning the same thing, licking cheesecake off of Edward's abs.

He shot me a guilty grin and then turned on his sweet boy smile for the granny. "To go, tonight," he said. "But, we'll have to come back. There are lots of things I'd like to try." He tapped on the display window by the bear claws. She smiled and packed up our desserts.

"How do you do it?" I asked him as we drove home. "Make all the ladies swoon for you?"

He laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mm hmm."

"I just try to make everyone happy, I guess." He smiled over at me. "Do I make you swoon?"

I reached over and ran my hand over his thigh. "You do. You also make my heart speed up, my breath catch, and…"

Edward wet his lips and looked over at me as he parked at the apartment. "And what, baby? Tell me."

I laughed. "I can't say it, now."

Edward smiled, sweetly and reached up to run his thumb over my bottom lip. "Say it."

"You turn me on."

Edward kissed my lips and then chuckled. "I'm glad. But, that was not what you were going to say, was it?"

I giggled. "Stop doing that dominant thing with me. You're making me nervous."

Edward nipped at my bottom lip and tugged a little. "You love it."

I blushed and shoved his shoulder. "I know."

He stole another kiss. "You're avoiding the question."

"I was going to say that you're making me wet."

"Mm. Very nice, Bella. Can I see?" he asked, setting his hand on my knee. He started sliding it up my inner thigh, but I reached down to stop him.

"Not here," I said, looking out the window to see if anyone was around.

"Yes, here," he said, brushing my hair off of my neck. He leaned in to kiss my hot skin below my ear. "Your heart is pounding. Are you excited?"

I smiled reaching up to wrap my arms around Edward's head, holding him close. "I told you I'm nervous."

He inched his fingers a little higher. "Can I please touch you? Just this once?"

"Hurry," I breathed. I wanted him so much, now. He was right. The dominant, dangerous, in charge thing was such a damn turn on.

Edward's fingers were just millimeters from my panties when I reached down to stop him, again. "If we get caught, you're sleeping on the couch."

Edward laughed at my contradiction. He brought his lips to mine and it tickled as he spoke. "I'm willing to take that chance."

I smiled against his lips. With Edward, I did things that I would never have done before. He brought out a side of me that was new. A wild, free spirited girl. A risk taker, an adventurer. And I loved him for it, for showing me that all those qualities were there, they were just hiding, waiting to peek out and face the sun. Or in this case, the moonlight.

I slowly moved my hand, freeing my grasp on him and Edward had his fingers caressing me over my panties before I knew what happened. "You are wet," he whispered. "Right through your panties."

"God, Edward," I whined, as he slipped his fingers under the soft cotton.

He dropped his head to my chest. "I want you."

"Not here. I'm drawing a line," I said, making him laugh.

He peeked up at my face. "Inside?"

"Inside."

Edward grabbed the dessert box and my hand and we raced upstairs. "Hi, baby," I whispered to a sleeping Robbie, before Edward and I disappeared into our bedroom.

How it happened, I don't remember, but I was lying sideways across the bed, my panties gone, and Edward was kneeling between my legs, making me his dessert. I was kicking my legs, squirming from what felt so good, almost too good. But there was no escape as Edward had his arms wrapped around my thighs, holding me to him.

I reached down and squeezed his shoulder. "Baby. Stop."

Edward lifted his head to peek at my face, a smile playing on his lips. "That's asking the impossible, my love." He ran his palms up and down my outer thighs. "You want some dessert?"

I laughed. "I do."

Edward grabbed the dessert box and I shook my head. "Uh, uh, uh. I want you to strip for me, first."

He chuckled and took his coat off. "How's that? Good?"

I giggled, sitting up and pulling my knees to my chest. "Um. It's very amateur."

Edward laughed and I laughed with him. "Okay," he said. "Get ready for this." He turned around and shook his bum. Not slow and sexy, but really fast. It was hilarious and I couldn't stop laughing.

Edward pulled his t-shirt off slowly and I shut up completely. My man was so, so gorgeous. "Ah, you like that, huh?" he asked, looking proud of himself. "Slowly does the trick for my girl."

I giggled. "You're so crazy."

He yanked his belt off and dropped it on the floor. "Not all of us have had training," he said, winking at me.

"You want to take a burlesque class?" I asked, still giggling.

He picked up my boa from the dresser and wrapped it around his shoulders. He circled his hips. "Wait. Maybe I don't need it. I think I'm pretty good."

I was just roaring with laughter and I had tears streaming down my face. Edward kept right on stripping, loving the attention he was getting. My sides hurt from laughing, but I stopped when the undies came off.

He was hard and perfect and I wanted him. "Bed, Edward. Now."

He dropped the boa and climbed into bed. Edward smiled and starting undressing me, helping me out of my cardigan. "Wait," I said. "The cheesecake."

"Can it wait?" he asked, tugging my dress down. He sucked my nipple into his mouth. I groaned. Edward made it so hard to think sometimes. But, I was stubborn, too. I grabbed a little cheesecake with my hands and turned to smear it on Edward's chest.

I smirked. "Nope."


	347. Insomnia and Insanity

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! A longer chapter, today. I couldn't help myself! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 347 – Insomnia and Insanity<strong>

**Friday, November 5**

I woke up in the middle of the night, completely exhausted, but I had to use the bathroom. I was, however, stuck to Edward's chest. Too much dessert I figured. I smiled and kissed Edward's shoulder before peeling our skin apart and sneaking out of bed.

We'd had an amazing night, and I'd licked dessert off Edward's body, everywhere on his body. Chocolate cherry Edward was my new favourite treat. God, that man was delicious.

With all the worries we'd had this week about the house, the stress over midterms, it was so nice for us to just go out and be us. Dinner was fun, the movie was better and the time we spent together afterwards was perfection. We needed it, I decided. And we'd have to make sure we kept up with the escape tradition. We worked hard at school. We deserved a few hours off every once in a while.

I climbed back in bed and noticed it was two in the morning. I frowned. I had a midterm in six hours. I was more than prepared for it, but any exam held at eight AM on a Friday morning was just evil.

I looked at Edward, so relaxed and gorgeous, and thought about the naughty things we'd done with each other the night before. We made love in front of the mirror, again, sitting up, my back to Edward's chest. We also took photos of each other while we were covered in rich decadent puddings and dessert toppings.

All of that, and I'd made Edward come in my mouth, again. I knew he wasn't too big of a fan of that, but I craved his body, almost as much a chocolate. There was no denying that he loved how it felt, I could see it in his eyes, his face.

But, he still worried a little about me, if I could handle it, maybe. But, as they say, practice made perfect and having the power to bring Edward over the edge with my lips, tongue and a little teeth was thrilling to me. I never wanted to stop.

Plus, he couldn't be a hypocrite. He was the master of oral sex and we were in a relationship, so as equals, he had to let me take a turn with him. Because, let's face it. He had way, way more turns than I ever had with his sexy body.

I ran my fingers over the grooves in his abs. Wow. His little trips to the gym and sneaky early morning jogs had made his body into a living 'David.' Michelangelo's masterpiece had nothing on my fiancé.

I mean, Edward was always the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on, but he was getting a little more definition and it was glorious. I was going to have start working out a little more, too. Whenever Edward looked at me, I wanted him to see my body like I did his.

Edward hummed a little and reached up to scratch his chest. He was still sleeping and it made me smile. I really wanted to wake him up, but I figured I shouldn't. He had a two hour Chemistry lab with Tanya this morning, and he probably needed to be awake for it.

I sighed. I had no idea why I was awake. I was completed wiped out and I had a test in the morning. I should have been sleeping. I think I was having a bout of insomnia. Maybe some hot chocolate and a nice warm bath would help.

I pulled on a pair of panties and a black tank top and wandered into the kitchen. I opened the pantries to find that little box of chocolate powder, with the mini marshmallows, that I'd picked up at the grocery store a few weeks back. It was on sale and I thought it might come in handy for cold nights and snuggling.

There it was. Top shelf. Obviously Edward had put it away. I hopped up on the counter and then stood up to reach it. When I turned around, I jumped, holding my hand to my chest.

Edward chuckled. "What are you doing up? And up there?" he asked, walking over to grab my hips and help me down. I wrapped my legs around his body and he spun us around.

I kissed his forehead. "I couldn't sleep," I said. "I've been up for a half hour."

"Doing what? Anything sexy?" he asked, setting me on my feet.

I laughed. "I was staring at you, thinking. Then, I decided if I was ever going to get some sleep, I'd have some hot chocolate and a bath."

"Ooh. So, I didn't miss the bath?"

I smiled and kissed his bare chest. "You didn't." I took down two mugs. "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Yeah. Please and thank you," he said, walking up behind me and running his hands along my sides and down over my hips. He kissed my shoulder. "Is something bothering you? Do you need to talk?"

I smiled. "I was just thinking about last night."

Edward hummed. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." I turned in his arms. "I'm so happy, Edward. Last night was amazing. I had such a great time. I think we really deserved it, that time to just relax and enjoy each other."

Edward smiled as he ran the tip of his nose along my jawline. "I agree one hundred percent. It was perfect."

I kissed his lips. "Will you go run the bath?"

"I will." He kissed me, again. "I love you, baby girl." He winked before walking out of the room.

I smiled as I watched his bum covered in wrinkled cactus boxers. He was so adorable. I heated the milk and stirred in the chocolate powder before I went to meet my sexy man in the tub. Insomnia had its perks.

"You awake?" I asked. Edward was already in the tub, his head lolled back, his eyes closed, while it was filling with water. He was covered to the waist, but I could see everything.

He smiled and sat up, reaching out for his drink. "Yeah," he said. "Just waiting for my snuggle buddy."

I climbed in carefully so I didn't spill my hot chocolate and snuggled up to Edward's chest. "If you're tired, you don't have to stay up with me."

Edward kissed my shoulder. "I love you. If you're up, I'm up."

"Aw."

"Plus I need you in my arms to sleep." I took a drink of my hot chocolate and hummed. "Are you nervous for your exam?" he asked, still trying to figure out why I was awake.

I smiled. "I'm not. Honestly. I woke up, had to pee, and then I got lost in your gorgeousness."

Edward laughed. "So, it's my fault, huh?"

"Well, I guess you can't change your DNA." I kissed his chin. "But, yeah, I'm wide awake, which is freaking me out, because I'm going to be so tired for my exam."

"Aw, baby. Drink your hot chocolate, lean back on my chest and just shut your eyes. If you're still up, I'll give you a nice relaxing massage."

"Mm. Now you're just tempting me to stay awake," I said, smiling.

"Don't get frisky with me, little lady," he said as he squeezed my hip.

"Why? Jason's not working, anymore?" I teased. "Oh, wait, I mean little Edward?"

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "Everything is working just fine. I assure you."

"So, why am I not allowed to get frisky?"

"You need to sleep."

I leaned over the edge of the tub and set my half-finished drink down on the floor. Edward passed me his empty cup. I smiled as I straddled his thighs and ran my hands up and over his pecs and shoulders.

Edward smirked. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?" I asked. I leaned in to press a chocolaty kiss to his lips.

"You don't even have to try, lover."

"I want to make love to you in the water," I admitted, biting my bottom lip. "Right now."

"Bella," he sighed. "We can't. I don't have a condom on and I don't know how it would even work submersed in water, anyway."

"What about the pills? It's been well over three months since I've been on them."

Edward looked torn. I felt my face heat up. I was so embarrassed. I was just pleading with my fiancé to have sex with me in the water without a condom. We had always, always used a condom. We didn't want to risk making a baby while we were in college. We'd talked about it, bathtub sex, once before in the summer. We weren't ready to risk it then, either. I'm not really sure why I wanted it so much, now, but in that moment, I did.

"Are you one hundred percent positive that you want to do this, right now?" he asked, caressing my hot cheek.

"You're not." I said it. I didn't ask. It was clear just from looking at him.

"I'm not," he said. "We're going to get a position in our lives where we'll be secure, I'll have a job, we'll have a house. And we can have all the unprotected sex we want, because if you do get pregnant, we'll be ready." He rubbed my back. "We're not ready right now. And as much as I want to feel my bare skin on yours, I can't comfortably take that risk. Not with us, not with our future."

"Thank you for that. For your willpower. I guess I just had a bout of insanity, maybe?" I said, and we both laughed. "Are you upset with me for asking?"

"No. Of course not. I always want to know what's on your mind."

I smiled. "I think I'm too tired to be making serious decisions."

Edward chucked and kissed my lips. "Let's get you to bed, then. We'll talk in the morning."


	348. Encore

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you all for reading! And don't forget to friend me on Facebook: Twireader Eighty-One. We have lots of fun over there! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 348 - Encore<strong>

I woke up the second time that morning, but this time to Edward's hands massaging my shoulders. I hummed and Edward laughed. "Good morning, gorgeous. I'm glad you got some sleep."

"Me, too." I groaned and stretched as Edward flopped onto the bed beside me.

He reached up to push the hair from my eyes. "I love you," he said, before kissing my forehead.

I smiled. "I love you. And, Edward, I'm so sorry about last night. You know, in the bathtub. I don't know what got into me. I shouldn't have-"

"Stop, Bella. I've told you a hundred times not to apologize to me. Especially not for being honest and telling me what you want."

"I know, but-"

He kissed my lips softly and then smiled against them. "But nothing. I'll look into it, okay? I'll research it. If you want underwater sex, if that's what turns you on, I'll find a way to make it happen for you."

"For me?"

He snorted and shook his head. "For us."

"If you don't want to try it…"

"Isabella Marie Swan. I can't tell you how much I want to try it with you."

"How much?"

"Okay, this is embarrassing, but I will tell you because you're pouting and I want to make you smile." I laughed at that and Edward smiled. "Well, my work here is done. I guess I don't have to tell you."

I slapped his shoulder. "Tell me."

"Fine. But, don't laugh."

"I won't."

"Okay, so when we went to bed after the bath, I couldn't sleep. I kept picturing you straddling my legs, the water dripping from your breasts, your messy sex hair."

I giggled and he smiled. "No laughing."

"Sorry," I said, smiling widely. "I just love the way you describe me. I always sound so beautiful in your eyes."

Edward hummed as he pulled me into his arms and held me close. "You are flipping gorgeous." He started kissing my cheeks and neck and I kept laughing.

"Baby, tell me," I said, trying unsuccessfully to wriggle out of his grasp.

He pressed his lips right under my ear. "I was so hard, baby. And you were snoring adorably. So, I took some of your body lotion and I got myself off."

I shut my eyes and hummed, trying to picture it. "Why are you telling me that?" I asked, because I had no idea what else to say. I was afraid I'd blurt out something stupid like 'that's hot' and sound brain dead. But just thinking about Edward being turned on because of my body and because of something I said, made me feel amazing.

"I am so incredibly turned on by the fact that you want me like that, Bella. Without a condom. That you want to be spontaneous, that you wanted to make love in the bathtub. I want you to know that, because I don't want you to feel bad about sharing your desires with me."

He nipped my earlobe and gave it a tug. "It was really hard for me to say no, baby. But, I want you to finish your degree. I want you to teach. But, most importantly, I want to be selfish and enjoy just us for a few more years.

"I think we're still learning about each other. We're still growing as people, as a couple. And I love what we are. Yes, I love babies and I want to make a whole bunch of them with you, but right now, I want us. Just you and me.

"We both get overwhelmed with life sometimes and I guarantee that adding a baby to the mix right now is not going to help us out in that department."

I turned my head to kiss Edward's lips. "Thank you for telling me all of that."

He smiled. "I will tell you anything and everything I'm thinking and feeling, and I want you to keep doing the same, okay? We'll always figure it out and I'll get you that bathtub sex."

I laughed. "You do that."

"Hey. Are you doubting my abilities?" He was smiling and he looked so darn handsome. "I'm the same guy that brought you underwater, swimming pool kissing and standing shower sex. I guarantee I'll figure this one out, too."

I kissed his lips. "I know you will."

"But?"

I laughed. "Nothing. I love you and I think you're adorable. But, I'm little upset that you 'got yourself off' as you call it, while I was asleep."

Edward smiled. "You wanted to watch?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my sexy girl," he said, tossing the covers back. "The cool thing about penises is that they're always ready for more."

"Oh, my god," I said, giggling, blushing and covering my eyes.

Edward laughed. "Are you blushing, Bella?"

"I can't help it." My voice was muffled behind my hands.

"Do you want to watch? I can give you a special encore presentation of last night's show."

"Right now?" I peeked out from between my fingers and Edward was already holding himself in his hand. "Oh."

Edward winked at me. "Do you want to help, or just watch?"

I laughed. "Um, watch?" I shrugged. "I swear I feel like a virgin right now."

"Do you? Why are you so nervous?" he asked, reaching over to rub his hand on my bare leg. "Should I stop?"

"No. Don't stop," I said. I passed him my body lotion, making him laugh. "Maybe because you said the P word? Maybe you just caught me off guard? Maybe I'm still half asleep."

"Come here," Edward said. I smiled and snuggled up to his body. He turned his head to kiss my lips. And we kissed and kissed and kissed.

I giggled. "Now I'm awake."

"Mm. Good. Touch me, baby. Tell me something dirty."

I bit my lip. I reached out to run my fingernails over his abs and he groaned, his eyes fell closed. "You look so sexy lying there," I whispered in his ear, unable to take my eyes off of his hand.

"God, baby. Keep talking," he breathed, as his hand sped up.

I smiled and sucked on his earlobe. "I don't know, Edward. It seems like you've done this before."

He laughed. "A lot, actually."

"Mm," I said, unable to keep my hands to myself, anymore. I reached over to touch him, and Edward covered my hand with his, moving our hands together. I giggled. "An interactive encore, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, baby. That's so much better. I love your soft hands. I love when you touch me. You make me so hard, Bella. Can you feel that?"

I moaned, rubbing my legs together. "Uh, your dirty talking, baby," I breathed. "I want you to touch me, too."

"Spread your legs," he said, dipping the fingers of his free hand into my panties. "Oh, yeah. God, I love your sexy little body. And this Brazilian wax, Bella, shit, you're so soft."

I brought my hand up to Edward's face and turned his head so I could kiss him. Our tongues danced together as our hands moved over one another's bodies. It wasn't sex, but we were so close, so connected, I felt such an intimate connection to him in that moment.

I came right before he did. "Bella, shit, baby girl. That was intense."

I giggled and kissed his shoulder. "I love you, Edward. I'm so glad that you decided to share that tidbit of information about your nightly adventures."

Edward chuckled, rubbing my stomach softly over my tank top. "Well, I'm so glad you asked to see a repeat performance. And, I'm so happy that you're mine."

I giggled and kissed his lips. "Me, too."


	349. I Like You

**A/N - Happy, happy Friday to all of my favourite people! Thank you all so much for your sheer awesomeness! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 349 – I Like You<strong>

I walked to the library, a smile on my face. I had aced my English midterm, I was sure of it. I was positive that Edward's little show this morning had helped to relax my mind. I sent Edward a text to let him know how it went.

'_Test was awesome. Love you.'_

I smiled when he wrote back immediately._ 'Can't wait to celebrate. Love you.'_

Only an hour until his lab was finished. We had to run home and pack for the weekend. I was excited to go to Forks. It was a big weekend for us. We may just find our dream home.

"Hey, neighbour." I smiled when I saw Jax walking over to me.

"Hey."

"Want to go grab a cup of coffee? I have nothing to do for the next hour," he asked. "I'll buy."

"Sure," I said, walking with him back out of the library. "I'm just waiting for Edward, anyway. And, I have nothing to do, either. I just had a midterm."

"Yeah? How'd it go? Ace it?"

I smiled. "I'm pretty sure I aced it."

"Good job," he said. "Maybe I'll buy you a cookie, too."

I laughed. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"Hey, um, Edward didn't ask you to watch out for me, did he?" I asked, trying to figure out why Jax wanted to hang out. We usually didn't spend time together on campus. "You know, because of the recent assaults at the college?"

Jax ran his fingers through his long hair. "Nope. I'm not acting in a babysitting capacity. I like you, so I asked you for coffee. Simple as that."

We stood in line at the coffee shop in the food court. "But, if you're worried about being alone on campus, shoot me a text. I'm usually around taking photos, somewhere, okay?" he continued when I didn't say anything, as I was too busy blushing.

"Okay. Thank you, Jax. Honestly. It makes me feel better to know you're looking out for me."

He smiled. "Absolutely." We moved up in line. "I hope they figure out who that fucker is. Sorry for the language," he said, chuckling. "But, if I found out who was messing with innocent girls around here, I'd take a round of him."

He sighed. "I've got my girl coming up here in about nine/ten months. I want her to feel safe, here. I want her to stay."

I smiled. Jax was a sweet guy. "She'll stay."

He smiled. "You think so?"

"Oh, yeah. You're a catch."

He laughed as we walked up to the counter. "Anything you'd like, cutie."

I pursed my lips as I studied the menu. "Uh, maybe just an iced tea, small."

Jax laughed at me. "Uh, an espresso, please. Oh, and couple of those cookies."

What was with guys and sugar? I just shook my head, and pulled my phone out of my pocket. _'In the food court with Jax. Meet me here.'_

"So, you guys heading home again this weekend?" Jax asked as he slid his wallet into his back pocket.

"Yeah." We took our drinks and found a table. "Actually, we're looking at houses tomorrow."

"Wow. Big step, huh?"

I giggled. "Not as big as marriage. And I've already agreed to that one."

Jax smiled, tucking his hair behind his ear. "I'm not at that point in my life, yet."

"How long have you and Ashley been together?" I asked, breaking a piece off of a chocolate chip cookie. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Of course I don't mind. Uh, about two years," he said, sliding the plate over to me. "We weren't exclusive at first." He shook his head. "I was an ass, actually. But I was sixteen. But, after about six months, I knew she was special. I love her, but we're waiting until we're finished college before we do the marriage thing."

"That's alright," I said, smiling.

"Yeah. She's young and I want her to experience college. Ash has never left Montana. She may get here and hate it. She might meet someone else. Who the hell knows?"

"Aw. Don't think that way. You're an artist. There's got to be a romantic in there somewhere," I said, making him laugh.

"Nah. I feel like I can't relax. Like I'm on pins and needles with her."

"Because you're worried about her moving out here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Sort of. I feel like I'm expecting a lot from her. And I don't know that I'm worth it. That, and I love her."

He flushed at this admission. I figured that talking about emotions wasn't easy for guys, but it seemed that Jax really needed someone to talk to. He needed to vent. I didn't really know if he and Kel talked a lot about serious stuff, relationships. But I was glad that I could help, that I could be his friend.

"You are worth it," I said. "You are an amazing man. Can I offer a suggestion?"

"Yes."

We both laughed. "Don't worry about her leaving you. Has she ever given you a reason to think she will?"

"No, but, honestly, I think if I get comfortable with the idea that she's really coming out here with me, like I really want it, and something happens that she changes her mind, I think it will kill me."

I smiled. "You really do love her, huh?"

He laughed and took a sip of his coffee. "Don't go teasing me about that."

"Aw. I wouldn't. I'm not a guy."

He chuckled and ran both hands through his dark hair. "I noticed."

"Jax. I know it's scary, but trust goes hand in hand with love. And everyone that's ever been in love has had to put themselves out there. Ashley has the power to break your heart, but she can also make you happy, she can make you feel alive."

I shrugged and smiled. "And speaking from personal experience, it's worth it."

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "You should write a book. You know, on relationships and stuff. I'd read it."

I laughed. "I'll think about it."

We talked about our classes and Jax just started telling me about his mom's recipes, when I saw Edward and Tanya walk into the food court.

Edward smiled at me and leaned over to kiss my lips. I hadn't miss the quick back and forth assessment as he had approached the table. "Hi, gorgeous."

"Hi, baby. How was your lab?"

"Same old," he said, sitting beside me, and stealing half of a cookie from the plate.

"Hi, Tanya. When are you Liam leaving for your B&B weekend?" I asked.

"In about an hour," she said.

"B&B?" Jax asked. "What do you do there?"

Tanya laughed. "Eat and have sex, I guess." The guys laughed and she shrugged. "I've never been. I'll let you know when I get back."

"Have a great time," I said, standing up to give her a hug. "What did Liam think of your burlesque moves?" I whispered in her ear.

She laughed. "We'll hang out next week," she said. "I'll give you all the details."

I smiled. "Sounds good."

"Okay. Gotta run. Good luck with the house hunt, cutie pies," Tanya said.

"Thanks," Edward said, looking incredibly excited. My stomach rolled a little. I was excited too, but anxious. I really hoped we liked one of them. I wanted this for us. Edward shot me a wink and I smiled. Everything would work out.


	350. Watching Out

**A/N - Happy Saturday! This chapter is up way early because I am actually organized, today, and I'll be antiquing. I didn't want you all to have to wait! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 350 – Watching Out<strong>

"Do you have homework to bring home this weekend?" I asked Edward while I packed our suitcase for Forks.

"Yeah." He brought his backpack over and set it beside the suitcase. "It's all packed." Edward walked over to me and pressed his body to mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Come here."

I giggled. "What are you doing? I'm trying to pack."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss my lips. "I know. But I missed you this morning and I wanted a hug."

"Aw. I missed you, too." I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him back. "Okay. There. How was that?"

He kissed me, again. "It was amazing. I love your hugs." He didn't let me go, though. He just brushed my hair over my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"Mm. Edward."

He licked my skin and then ran the tip of his tongue around the shell of my ear. "Tell me about your test."

I smiled. I had a feeling that we were about to celebrate my success this morning. "Um, there were just three questions."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, slipping his hands under the back of my shirt and massaging my lower back.

"Mm hmm. Oh, babe. That feels good."

He chuckled and then kissed my shoulder. "What were the questions?"

I smiled as I slid my hands to Edward's bum cheeks and gave them a squeeze. "Um, it's hard to remember when I'm holding your bum in my hands."

Edward laughed and kissed my lips. "You're adorable. I love you so much."

"Aw. I love you, too. But, honestly, I feel really good about the exam. Just questions about characters, some comparisons. You know, the usual."

"I hope my Bio exam on Tuesday goes that well."

"It will. I'm going to help you study,' I said.

"Oh, yeah. How's that?"

"I can read you your notes or textbook on the drive home. Or, I could help you study at night."

"Baby girl, if we're in one of our bedrooms, at night, I'm not sure I'll be able to focus on biology." I raised my eyebrows and Edward laughed. "Well, not the kind for school. Your biology, I could study you for days."

I giggled. "We could do little incentives. Like kisses every fifteen minutes, or snuggles every time you read five pages."

"I think your methods will prove to be very motivating, my love."

"I just want to make sure this is easy for you," I explained.

"Honey?" Edward said, brushing my long bangs off of my face. "Easy?"

"Yeah, I just want to make sure that I'm not distracting you from your dreams. From school, from pharmacy. Sometimes I feel like I'm too needy and I'm taking you away the things that matter most." I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

"Okay," he said. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me over to the bed and sat us down, with me on his lap. "First of all, Bella, you are what matters most to me. I'm dead serious. My world revolves around you. And, while we're talking about you," he said, kissing my lips, "you are not at all needy. You take care of me."

I rubbed my hand up and down over Edward's shoulder. "We take care of each other."

"Okay. So, tell me what the hell, Bella? I don't want you to feel like that. That you're taking me away from anything. You've turned my life around. You are absolutely everything." He reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, roughly. "What the hell did Jax say to you?"

I frowned. "Jax? What does he have to do with anything?"

Edward growled and shook his head. "Shit. I'm sorry. I just, errr, I don't know." He set me on the bed and got up to pace the floor. "Honestly, I have no idea what we're even talking about. We were snuggling and hugging one minute and now we're fighting and you're sad. I'm so confused."

"We're not fighting. I'm sorry I said anything."

"No, Bella. Don't. I want to hear everything you're thinking." He sighed. "Just give me a sec," he said walking to the bathroom. "I have to take a pee. I'll be back in two seconds and we'll sort this out, okay?"

I smiled and nodded my head. When he shut the door, I got up and walked into the living room to pick up Robbie. I snuggled my face into my kitten's fur. I felt so stupid in that moment. Everything had been going so well, and I was positive that we were about to make love.

Edward and I had been so focused on the house, our tattoos, my burlesque class, our friends, that we hadn't really been putting as much time into our classes, into studying that we should have. My comment earlier had only been to let him know that I would help him, give him time, whatever, so he could focus on his exam.

I hadn't meant to upset him. My intentions were the complete opposite, actually. And then his comment about Jax? That one threw me.

"Babe?" Edward called from our room. He jogged into the living room and smiled when he saw me with Robbie. "Oh, thank god. I thought you left for a minute there."

I smiled. "I wouldn't."

"I know. Dammit. I'm sorry, angel."

"Kay. Let's just talk this out," I said.

Edward smiled. "Okay."

"What I meant was that if you need to study, read, do homework, whatever, then I'm totally fine with it. For example, our dinner and a movie last night. I was tired of studying, so we went out. I didn't really ask you if you had time to go."

"I wanted to go, Bella."

"I know. That was just an example."

"Okay, yeah. I hear what you're saying. And I love you for caring about me, but I get my work done. I wouldn't go out if I was worried about it. Don't feel like you can't or shouldn't ask me to do things.

"And like I said a minute ago, baby, you are everything."

I smiled and sat down on the futon. "Thank you. I feel the same way." Edward sat beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Um, can you talk to me about Jax? Are you upset with me for going to coffee with him?"

"No."

"Okay," I said, looking down at our kitten. He was asleep in my arms and he looked so peaceful.

"Bella, please look at me," he asked, pleadingly. "I'm going to be honest, but I don't want you to get upset with me."

I looked up Edward's face and he smiled as if on reflex when our eyes met. "My gut tells me that Jax likes you."

I felt my face heat up at Edward's theory. "Edward, I…"

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I just get this vibe off him, you know? He likes you."

"He talked about his girlfriend and mom the entire time."

"I believe that, Bella, I just, I don't know."

"He's nice to me. He's a little flirty, sometimes."

"Most guys are," Edward said, squeezing my shoulder. "Did he say something out of line?"

"No."

"Okay, then just, don't worry about what I said. I'm sorry for dwelling on stupid things like jealousy."

"Jealousy?" I asked.

Edward chuckled. "Never mind." He leaned in to kiss me and I shoved his shoulder, making him laugh harder. His smile, his laugh were contagious and I laughed with him. "I'm jealous of any man that has your attention. But, not in a scary, crazy possessive fiancé kind of way. I'm just watching out for you and I always will." He kissed me, again. "Are we good, lover?"

"We are." I kissed him this time. "But, please don't be jealous over Jax, okay? Anyone, really. Well, except Jake Gyllenhaal."

Edward pinched my sides and I giggled. "What's he got that I don't have?"

"Nothing, baby. You're my dream man."

Edward winked at me and smiled as he wrapped me back up in his arms. "Good answer."


	351. Almost Home

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 351 – Almost Home<strong>

"And new traits can also appear due to mutations producing new al-

Edward smiled over at me. "Alleles." He chuckled. "You, Bella Swan, are so cute when you're talking science."

I giggled. "Is it still cute when I have no idea what I'm reading?"

"Honestly, it's even more adorable that way."

I'd been reading Edward's Biology textbook for the last two hours. We were just pulling into a gas station in Sequim for a bathroom break. And a kissing break.

After our talk back in Seattle, Edward had taken me out for McNuggets at my request. It was my celebration lunch. We hadn't made love before we left. It didn't feel right in the moment; after a serious conversation like that. Not after we were talking about another man, Jax, and Edward's feeling that he liked me.

We did cuddle and kiss and snuggle, though, and that was perfect. It was what we both needed. I loved Edward with all of my heart and I trusted him. I still didn't feel that same vibe from Jax that Edward did, that Jax had feelings for me. But, if Edward saw that, if it bothered him, then I would pay attention, look out for it in the future.

I wasn't going to stop being friends with Jax. He was my neighbour, but more than that. I cared about him and Kel. I saw them as friends and, honestly, there wasn't a way that I could avoid him, anyway. And I didn't want to.

Thankfully, Edward hadn't asked me to stay away from Jax. My fiancé was a great man that way. He didn't try to control me or situations. He observed and he talked to me, he shared what was on his mind. But he didn't try to run my life.

I wasn't going to ignore his concerns. I wouldn't. But, I knew that Edward was on edge due the sexual assaults on campus. I understood his concern for me. I was scared, too. But, my worry was about strangers, not the people I trusted.

"Do you want anything?" Edward asked, as I walked out of the bathroom. He was holding Robbie's carrier and it made me smile to see him with our baby.

"Um, not really," I said, smiling at his beautiful face.

"Well, too late. I already bought stuff."

I giggled and he winked at me. "Come on, gorgeous. Let's get home, well, almost home."

I smiled. "Maybe."

We got in the car and I dug right into the liquorice. "You still want to live in Forks, right? Like after I graduate?" he asked, glancing over at me. "You haven't changed your mind?"

"I want to live there. It's important to me."

"Okay, good," he said, smiling. "You said, maybe?"

"I just meant that I'm not sure if we're going to find our home this weekend. But, Edward. I know we will, eventually."

"Yeah."

"I'm not being negative," I said, reaching over to rub his thigh. "I'm just trying to be realistic."

"Can you not be?" he asked. "Can you try to be positive? Like maybe one of the houses will be amazing." He smiled at me and winked, so I knew he wasn't being an ass.

"I will reserve all comment until tomorrow."

Edward laughed. "So, you're not going to be positive? And basically, you're just humouring me this weekend. About the houses."

I smiled. "No comment."

"Bella," he sighed.

"What? You know how I feel based on what I know about the houses. When I see them, maybe that will change."

"Okay. I understand that."

"Will you pull over in Port Angeles?" I asked.

"You have to pee already?"

I shoved his shoulder. "No. I want to look at you."

"I'm right here."

"Okay," I said, rolling my eyes.

I turned and looked out the window. I hated bickering, and it felt like we were doing a lot of that, today. I wanted Edward to pull over so I could look him in the eyes while I spoke to him. So I could finally get my kiss. Edward wasn't handing them out very freely, and I was worried that he was annoyed with me, or maybe even mad.

Edward didn't say anything for the next five minutes until we reached the Wal-Mart parking lot in Port Angeles. The air was tense and I was kicking myself for the things I'd said.

He pulled into a spot and put the car in park. Neither of us said anything for minute and I was really starting to think he was mad at me.

"Can I just," he started, but then stopped.

I turned to face him and he smiled at me, but his expression was guarded. It brought tears to my eyes, and I reached up to wipe them off of my cheeks.

Edward got out of the car and walked around the back until he reached my car door. He opened my door and leaned in. He kissed my cheek and then leaned over to unbuckle my seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" I asked, setting Robbie's carrier on Edward's seat.

"Come here." Edward took my hand and helped me out of the car. He wrapped his arms around my back and held me close. I smiled when he started rocking us back and forth. "We're dancing."

I laughed, kind of shocked. "In a parking lot?"

"In a parking lot."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. And I'm sorry. I'm really on edge about the houses. And I know you don't like them, but I want one. A lot. And I'm worried that I'm going to love one of the places we see. That I'll be able to picture you cooking in the kitchen and our kids running around in the backyard, and you won't like it."

He shrugged and then reached up to wipe a new set of tears from my eyes. "I'm being stupid, huh?"

"No." I set my hands on his cheeks and brought his head down for a kiss. "I love you."

"I know you do."

"I'm sorry for being so difficult. I'll look. I'll really look at the houses. I promise."

He brought his lips to mine and kissed me, softly. "I want us to have fun with this, Bella. This is going to be our house. And, I don't want us to be so stressed about this, but I can't help it. I'm nervous and scared and I don't like feeling that way. Like I'm not in control of the situation.

"And I know we've talked about it a hundred times and you're probably so sick of me…"

I rubbed his shoulder. "I'm not sick of you. I love how passionate you are about our future. And I feel horrible. I'm bringing you down and I should be just as excited as you are."

"Why aren't you, though?" he asked. "I think that's what's bothering me so much. When we were picking out the apartment, you were on air."

"I'm scared, too."

"Of what? Tell me and I'll fix it."

"The weird thing is that I know marrying you is the right decision. I have no doubts about spending forever with you. But the house, I don't know. It's almost like we have to pick the place we're going to spend the next fifty years tomorrow and it makes me feel kind of, I don't know, insane?"

Edward nodded. "So, you don't want a house?"

"No, I do, but can we just be nervous, together?"

"Yeah. I like that." He leaned in to kiss me, again and I smiled. "There's my girl."

"I'm glad you're not hoarding your kisses, anymore."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. That was not intentional."

We got back in the car and I read Edward another half a chapter by the time we reached Forks. Honestly, reading about genetics, a topic I knew nothing about, helped me to keep my mind still.

Edward and I were both scared, and in my mind it made sense that we felt this way. We were nineteen. A house was a big deal. But, I knew we'd be able to handle it, to get through this weekend the way we always did. Together.


	352. Pretty Lucky

**A/N - Happy Monday! I'm in an amazing mood today and I'm passing it on to all of you! Smile at a stranger, today! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 352 – Pretty Lucky<strong>

"You look tired, honey," Esme said, setting her cool hand on my forehead to check my temperature. "Is everything going okay in Seattle?"

"Mother's intuition," I said and she smiled.

Edward and I had been laughing by the time we'd arrived at the Cullen's at three. I couldn't pronounce half the words in the Biology textbook. We felt like us again. And I knew were both still nervous about the house hunt the next day, but as usual, we seemed more relaxed after we'd talked.

My dad and Heidi were held up at work, promising to meet us at Emmet's game, tonight. And Edward was spending time with his brothers and Alice. They were in the backyard tossing the football around. I opted to stay inside, help with an early dinner and have a little girl talk with Esme. I missed our chats, her insight.

"It's the house," I said. "Well, the lack of a house, I guess."

"Are you two fighting?" she asked.

"Um, not really fighting. But, we're stressed. We're scared, we're nervous."

"Aw, my baby," she said, pulling me into a hug, and pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Houses are scary things. It's a big commitment."

"It's not even the commitment. Like I told Edward, I have no doubts about us and forever and all that. It's just so much money and I've never had to deal with anything like this. What if we don't pick the right one? What if Edward loves it and I hate it? He wants me to be more positive. I want him to be more realistic."

"Why don't you just simplify things? You walk in the house, you look around with an open mind for Edward's sake. If you don't burst out in happy tears, it's not the house for you."

I smiled and Esme rubbed my back. "I know my son. He gets anxious, he gets caught up in his thoughts and he overthinks things. But, I know that he wants to have a home base. He wants a home where he can build a life with you, to take care of you. All that with a yard for babies."

I giggled. "You know him well."

She smiled. "I'll be able to tell by his face how he's feeling, too. I'll give you a heads up, tomorrow, okay?"

I laughed. "Thanks. But, I'm getting pretty good at reading him, too."

"I'm excited that you invited us," Esme said. "But, we'll stand back and let you both decide, okay?"

"Thank you. I appreciate that, Esme," I said.

And I really did. I knew Edward had been worried about that, actually. He wanted us to be able to do the whole house thing on our own. Obviously that wasn't possible, as we truly needed the help with the realtors and mortgages and the whole scary process. But I did want us to decide on our own.

Esme and I finished making dinner, mashed potatoes, grilled veggies and roasted chicken. I loved being here, again. I didn't always have the time to cook lovely meals like this, so tonight was special.

Carlisle got home from work and after giving me a hug, he went to give his beautiful wife a kiss. I took that as my cue to give the lovebirds some time alone. I went out back and smiled when I saw Alice tackling Edward in a big pile of leaves. They were all laughing and smiling and I just stood on the back porch and watched them.

The Cullens were such a beautiful family, the kids all having such close bonds with one another. I knew they would be in each other's lives forever, some way or another. I hoped they all settled in Forks, or nearby once they were done with school. I had a feeling they would.

I could see Emmett working as a carpenter, Rose owning her own dance studio in Forks. Maybe Jasper as a policeman, like my dad had suggested the day we took the boys shooting. Maria would make a great mom.

And Alice, the sky was the limit. If princess was a job, she'd have it. But I knew she'd stay with her brothers in Forks. Maybe she'd travel after high school, maybe with a cute boy from her high school. But, she would come home.

And Edward and I, we'd be happy. We'd have a beautiful house with a picket fence that Edward would build. We'd paint the rooms together and pick out the cutest furniture.

I would home school our kids, maybe tutor high school kids. And Edward would excel as the town's hottest pharmacist. He'd be home with us at night and on weekends, like he wanted. I'd take him lunch at work and maybe the dessert would be a more than cake.

Yeah, the future looked bright.

"Hey, sis. Is it time for dinner?" Emmett asked, running over to me.

"It is. I was just escaping the parental PDA."

Emmett laughed and pulled me into a hug. "They're horrible," he said.

"Are you ready for your football game, tonight?"

"Tonight is a big game, Bella. This is the deciding game if the Spartans make it to the regional finals on the Thanksgiving weekend."

"Are you excited or nervous?"

"Uh, both. This is my last year of football, so I hope the guys don't screw it up." I giggled. "What? We all know I'm going to kick ass."

"You are, Emmett. And even if the other guys screw up, I'm proud of you. You played an amazing season."

"Thanks, Bella," he said, before running into the house.

I looked out in the yard and Jasper was carrying Alice towards the house, flopped over his shoulder. She was giggling and he was laughing with her. I smiled as they walked into the house, leaving me outside with my true love.

I looked out in the yard and Edward was still standing in the pile of leaves. He smiled at me and waved. I giggled as I walked over to him and laughed loudly as he wrapped me in his arms and lifted me off of my feet. He spun me around and pressed his lips to mine when he set me down.

"I love you," he said as he pulled back.

"I love you. Were you having fun?"

He smiled. "Yeah." He sat down in the leaves, making me laugh.

"What are you doing? It's time for dinner."

"I know. Come here."

I smiled and sat down on his crossed legs. "I don't know, Edward. First parking lot dancing and now leaf sitting."

He chuckled and rubbed my back. "I'm crazy. But, we already knew that."

I kissed his lips and he smiled. "Well, that's one of the reasons that I love you."

"Good. Uh, do you also love the too serious side of me?"

I smiled. This was Edward's way of checking to see if things were okay with us, if I was upset with him.

"You know I do. I love that you want to take care of me, to give us a place that we can start our lives. You are an amazing man, and I know I am lucky or blessed or both, to have you. You're mine and I'm yours and I couldn't be happier about that fact.

"And, we're going to have a wonderful life. We already do," I said, before kissing his chin.

"Is that what you were thinking about a minute ago? When you were watching us from the deck?"

I smiled and reached up to run my fingers through his hair. "Yes."

"We're pretty lucky, huh? To have the life that we do?"

I pushed his shoulders and Edward fell back into the leaves. I lied on top of him and kissed his lips. He laughed and I couldn't get enough of his gorgeous face, his smile, his eyes.

"We have an amazing life. I have never been happier. And, baby, I can't wait to look at houses with you. To pick out our home."

"Neither can I," he said. He pulled me close and squeezed me tightly. "I'm sorry about putting a damper on the house hunt. I really do want to have fun with it."

He rolled us over so I was in the leaves and he was on top of me. He smiled down at me and his eyes were sparkling. He looked truly happy. Well, that, and like he wanted to make love to me.

"You're turning me on," I said, making him laugh.

"Mm. I wish I could do something about that, my gorgeous girl, but," he glanced up at the house, "my mom is watching us out the window."

I giggled. "We should go eat. Emmett tells me we have an important game to watch, tonight."

"Yeah. It's going to be a great night." He ran his nose along my jaw. "I can't make myself get up."

I laughed. "Well, if it helps, I don't want you to get up, either."

"Can I get a rain check?"

I lifted my head and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "Absolutely."


	353. Groupies

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thanks for being awesome! I adore your reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 353 – Groupies<strong>

"Let's go wish the boys good luck," Rose said, as we sat looking out at the Spartans on their bench. "The game doesn't start for a half hour and I miss my monkey."

"Okay," I said, hopping to my feet. "I'll get some pictures of Emmett."

"Oh, I want to come, too," Maria said, linking her arm with mine.

Edward and my Jasper had gone to the concession for coffee and hot chocolate, so I guessed it was just us girls. "Is this weird?" I asked Rose. "I mean, we don't look like football groupies, do we?"

Rose laughed. "I am a football groupie."

"What makes you a groupie?" Maria asked, innocently as we reached the benches.

Emmett, all dressed up in his football uniform, smiled when he saw Rose, and pulled her onto his lap.

A couple of the other guys must have heard us talking. "Three pretty groupies, huh?" a big guy down the bench said, winking at us.

"What is a groupie?" Maria asked, again, her cheeks flushed when she realized she had the attention of most of the boys on the team.

"A girl that wants us for our bodies, that is here for sex instead of watching football."

Maria turned even redder. I turned around and smiled. "Mr. Mackenzie."

Dale laughed and squeezed my shoulder. "Hello, gorgeous. I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from all this." He moved his hand up and down in front of his body.

"You know I'm taken," I said. "But, you'd better win tonight. My future brother in law wants to play in the finals."

"I'll win it for you, beautiful," Dale said, winking at me.

"Piss off," Emmett said, tossing a towel at Dale's face.

"Ladies," Dale said, throwing the towel back at Em. "I'm having a party tonight. A celebration for our win."

"You haven't even played yet," I said, laughing.

"I'm confident," he said, earning some cheering and barking from the guys. "Come tonight. It's going to be a great time."

"Are you going?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah. Have to. It's a team thing," he said, before kissing Rose. "You guys can come with me."

"I'll ask my fiancé," I said.

"Ouch," Dale said, setting his hand over his heart like it just broke. I laughed and the other guys started teasing him.

"Boys. Get off the benches. Stop bothering these young ladies. Girls. I'm going to have to ask you to take your seats, please," the coach said, smiling nicely at us. I had to laugh. I had yet to see the coach smile once this season. He was pretty tough on the boys, but he got results.

I snapped a quick shot of Rose and Emmett, together, before I gave him a hug. "Good luck, bro."

"Thanks." Emmett gave Rose a quick kiss on her lips and tugged Maria's pigtail before we headed back to the bleachers.

As we walked back, it looked like the whole town was here to see the big game. And yet, out of the whole crowd, I could Edward's beautiful smile. He was watching me, closely, it seemed, even though he was laughing at something Heidi said. I loved my boy.

"Hey, daddy," I said, giving him a quick hug as I inched my way down the row of bleachers to Edward.

"Hey, Bells. Out flirting with the boys?"

Heidi and Edward laughed at my dad's so uncalled for joke. "I was not. I was just accompanying Rose," I said, giving my step-mom a hug, and then sitting between her and Edward.

"What did Dale want?" Edward asked, passing me a hot chocolate.

"Ooh, thank you," I said, kissing his cheek and making him smile. "He invited us to his party tonight, after the game."

"Us?"

I giggled and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I make have broken his heart when I brought you up."

Edward smirked and it was priceless. "Good."

"So, do you want to go? You know, to the party?"

Edward raised his eyebrows, honestly looking surprised that I brought it up. "Do you?"

"Okay, this is probably stupid, but I was never invited to a party when I was in high school, let alone by a football player."

Edward smiled at me and squeezed me close. "We can go."

"Are you sure? I mean Dale is such a flirt."

"We'll go check it out. It will give me an excuse to check on Em, anyway."

I smiled. I had such an amazing fiancé. While what I told Edward was true, that I had never been popular, that I had never been to a high school party, there was another reason I wanted to go out tonight after the game. I wanted us to have fun. To just relax and be young and carefree.

And the party was going to be amazing, because the Spartans won. By two touchdowns.

The whole game was fabulous. The crowd did the wave, Alice was cheering, Maria was taking pictures and we laughed. It was nights like these that made me fall in Forks. I hadn't been here long, in Washington, but it was growing on me. I was a big city girl, having grown up in Phoenix, so the lifestyle we had in Seattle really appealed to me. But Forks was happiness and family and home. There was no doubt about that.

When the time ran out on the game, we all ran out onto the field to celebrate with the home team. I took so many pictures of Emmett, with Rose, with Edward and Jasper, with Carlisle, Esme and Alice, and with his teammates.

I wanted Emmett to have lots of keepsakes to remember tonight. The football season was coming to a close and he was a senior. I knew he'd never forget this experience, but photos always helped.

While we waited for Emmett to shower, we said our goodnights to everyone in the parking lot, even Jasper and Maria. Maria had called her mom and had been given permission to watch movies with Jasper, but she didn't want her at the party. I understood. Maria was only fifteen and a lot of the guys that would be at the party were eighteen.

"Seven o'clock sharp in the police station conference room," my dad said to me as he gave me a hug. "Self-defense class."

Edward laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "We'll be there," he said, winking at me.

"Be careful, tonight," Heidi said. "Paul's on duty. We don't want to have to bail you two out of your dad's jail."

Edward and I laughed. "I'll keep her in line," Edward said, earning a bum slap from me.

Emmett and Dale came out of the school together, and I had to laugh at Dale's face. He looked way too excited to see me standing there.

"You're coming," he said, giving me a mischievous smirk.

"We are," I said. "Does the invitation still count if I bring a date?"

Dale laughed. "Of course it does." He reached out to shake Edward's hand. "Hey, man."

Edward returned the handshake. "Hey. Great play, tonight."

"You know this is all harmless flirting, right? No hard feelings?"

"As long as it stays that way," Edward said, making Dale chuckle.

"Message received," he said. "See you at my place, gorgeous," Dale said, winking at me, before jogging across the lot to his car.

"What an ass," Edward said, making us all laugh.

"You sure you want to go, tonight?" I asked Edward as we followed Emmett's truck to Dale's place.

"I do. It will be fun," he said, smiling at me. "I want to dance with you."

"Aw. Okay. Hey, can we pretend we're in high school?"

Edward laughed. "And this is our first date, your first party, because you're the new girl and just moved into town."

"And you're the popular and sexy baseball star that couldn't resist my big city charms."

He chuckled. "I really love roll playing with you."

"Mm. And maybe if you show me a good time, you might get lucky tonight."

"Oh, yeah? Well, maybe we'll do it my parents backyard, I don't know, in a pile of leaves."

I burst out into a fit of laughter. He was teasing, getting into character, but I had a feeling he really wanted to get frisky in those leaves. Edward winked at me and I smiled. "Maybe." There was no maybe about it. We were going to have an interesting night.


	354. Chip 'n Dale

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! It's gloomy and overcast and cold here! Boo to you, Winter! Hopefully Edward and Bella can cheer me up...they usually do! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 354 – Chip 'n Dale<strong>

"I feel like I should have gone home and changed," I said to Edward as we walked inside Dale's living room for the post football party. I was wearing skinny jeans, flats and a Forks Spartans hoodie from Edward's closet. "I'm too dressed down."

I looked around at all the girls that were wearing sexy little dresses, tight and pretty, boobs everywhere. Even Rose had a pretty tank top on with her cute jeans.

"You look beautiful," Edward said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I laughed. "You're just saying that because I'm all covered up."

Edward winked at me. "Maybe. Do you have anything underneath my sweater?" He ran his finger down my neck to my chest and tugged on the zipper a little.

"Eek," I said, holding my hand over my exposed chest. "Just my bra."

He chuckled. "Really? That is so damn sexy." He leaned in and kissed my cleavage. I groaned and held his head where it was. His lips felt divine.

"Why, Bella, I had no idea you were such a wild girl." I looked up and flushed head to toe when I saw Dale standing in front of me.

Edward chuckled against my skin and licked a path up to my neck, tugging the zipper up with his hand as he went. "You don't need to worry about that," Edward said, turning around to face Dale.

"You've got her handled, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here," I said to Dale. He smiled widely, obviously liking girls that stood up to him, or turned him down. I giggled. "Where's your shirt?" Dale was standing in front of us shirtless, wearing only low slung jeans, and from the looks of things, he was going commando.

"Oh, none of the team are wearing their shirts. You know, so all the girls know who the players are."

"I see," I said, trying to hold back my giggles while Dale flexed his pecks.

Edward snorted and started looking around, obviously for Emmett. I looked behind me and laughed when I saw Emmett wearing just his jeans. Rose was hanging onto his arm and had her hand on his chest. It was so obvious that he was her boyfriend. She'd claimed her man. It was so cute.

"Awesome idea, huh?"

"Actually," I said. "Seeing as you don't need any of your shirts, do you have one that I can borrow?"

Dale smiled. "Absolutely, babe. Would you like to follow me up to my bedroom?"

Edward laughed at that. "Really?"

"Hey, man. That works more than you think it would," he said, winking at me. "I'll go grab you something."

"Thank you," I said, already feeling myself start to sweat in Edward's warm hoodie.

"You need to use your matchmaking skills and get that boy set up with someone," Edward said, smiling as he pulled me into the middle of the big living room, slash dance space. "You know, someone that's not you."

I giggled, moving my hips against his. "I couldn't do that to some nice, innocent girl."

Edward laughed. "I actually think Dale's more talk than action."

"Why, Edward Cullen, are you defending the competition?"

Edward smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "Since when was he the competition? Do I need to be worried?"

I smiled and slapped his bum. "You know what I meant."

"I know," he said, kissing me, again. "Jocks like Dale, I spent my entire high school years with guys like him. Pacey," he said, bringing up his friend. "Dale reminds me a lot of Pacey. Which is why I was so surprised when Marisa said he was studying to be a minister."

I smiled. "You'd better call Pacey and make a play date."

Edward laughed and pinched my sides, making me squirm. "You're the only one I want to have play dates with."

"Ooh. Sounds kinky," Dale said, walking up to us with a shirt in his hand. "Can I play, too?"

"Thank you for the clothes," I said, ignoring his question. "Bathroom?"

"Up the stairs, second door on the right," he said. "This is from my sister's closet. It should fit."

"Oh, will she mind?"

"Nah, she's in Europe. My parents are out of town, too, hence the party."

I felt bad for Dale. No one had been at the game to cheer him on, to support him. I was kind of glad that we had gone over to talk to the guys before the game, and even that we came to the party.

"Thanks, again."

"Yeah, no problem," he said, smiling genuinely. "Can I get a dance later? Just one?"

"We'll see," I said, making him chuckle.

I took Edward's hand and we walked up the stairs, together, to the bathroom. "Okay, I want to set him up," I said, taking Edward's hoodie off.

"Mm. Hold that thought," he said, walking up to me and setting his hands on my bare sides.

I laughed. "What are you up to, Mr. Cullen?"

"I want you so much, baby," he said, sliding his hands up my body until he was cupping my breasts.

"Not in Dale's bathroom," I moaned. He was pinching my nipples through my bra, and I was turned on beyond belief. I pushed his chest back and he laughed. I pulled the sexy sheer black tank top over my head and looked in the mirror. "I love this shirt."

"Thank god you have a solid black bra on," Edward said. "I can't believe he brought you that shirt."

I giggled. "It's pretty."

"Anyone in here?" someone called, knocking on the door.

Edward laughed and took my hand, tossing my hoodie over his arm. "Come on. Let's go get some sealed drinks."

I giggled. "No wonder my dad loves you. You are like a junior cop."

"I'm nothing like your dad."

I giggled. "I know."

We walked out of the bathroom, letting in a group of giggling teen girls. Back downstairs, we walked through the living room, and I had to laugh when I saw Emmett dancing. Honestly, he was what I imagined a male stripper to look like. He had his legs apart and was gyrating his hips to the music. Rose was in hysterics, and it made me smile just to watch them.

"Jesus," Edward said, laughing. "This is why we don't hang out together in public."

I giggled, wrapping my arms around Edward's arm. I reached into my purse, pulled out my camera and snapped a picture. Future blackmail maybe, a great way to tease him in the future, at least.

"Shit," Emmett said, looking up at the flash. He ran over to Edward. "Do not show that to mom."

Edward laughed. "Jazz is seeing this."

"Okay, yeah, whatever. But, not mom. She'll never let me leave the house, again. It's senior year, Edward."

I smiled. "I won't let him, Emmett."

"Mama's boy," one of his teammates yelled, and I heard a few people laugh.

Emmett laughed and stuck his middle fingers up at the crowd. A shirtless, blonde guy, obviously a member of the football team, ran over and jumped on Emmett's back, laughing.

"This is why you're glad you didn't go to high school parties," Edward whispered in my ear, making me smile. "Come on. I owe you a drink."

We walked into the kitchen and Edward shook his head at the kid passing out cans of beer. "Are you a cop, man?" the guy asked Edward.

Edward laughed. "I'm not."

He grabbed us a couple cans of coke, and then led us back into the living room. We sat down on the couch with Rose and she smiled, taking my hand.

"Are you having an okay time?" Rose asked, smiling as she watched Emmett wrestling with the guys. "Sometimes I'm embarrassed to be labeled as a teenager with these guys. I would so much rather hang out at the Cullen's place."

I smiled and gave her a hug. "I'm having a great time. And I know what you mean."

Emmett came over and sat on Edward's lap. "Hey," Edward said. "Don't you dare drink. There is some ass in the kitchen handing out beer."

"I wouldn't," he said. "I'm driving Rose home, tonight. And, I think dad would kill me."

"I will kill you," Edward said, squeezing the back of his brother's neck. "But only because I love you."

"I know," Emmett said, slapping at Edward's hand. "Bella. Would you like to dance?"

I smiled at Emmett. "I would love to."


	355. Shirtless Boys and Bodyguards

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Let's keep going with the party! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 355 – Shirtless Boys and Bodyguards<strong>

"Nice shirt," Emmett said, holding my hands as we awkwardly tried to dance to the techno music that Dale had playing loudly.

"It's Dale's sister's."

"He's in love with you, you know," Emmett said, smiling. "Dale."

I smiled. "He doesn't really keep his feelings a secret, does he?"

Emmett laughed. "Well, he's hiding behind the flirting, but I think there are feelings there, actually."

"Well, that sucks," I said. "He's a nice guy. He's good looking. Why isn't he dating anyone at your school?"

Emmett shrugged. "Probably because he comes off as an ass. I think the girls find him intimidating, maybe? I don't know. You tell me."

"That could be." I smiled. "I want to set him up with someone."

Emmett laughed. "Who?"

"I don't know. I'm going to need to your help. Do you know any girls that like him? What's his type?"

"You."

I smacked Emmett's arm and he laughed. "What? Uh, there's a girl at school that sort of looks like you. Short, cute, brunette. Shy, smart."

I giggled. "My younger, smarter clone?"

"Oh, I doubt that," Emmett said. "You're the smartest girl I know."

"Aw."

He chuckled. "Her name is Abbie."

"Is she here?" I asked, excited to get my matchmaking scheme going. I really felt like Dale deserved this.

He snorted and I smiled, because it reminded me of Edward. "No. She's not that kind of girl. I don't even know if I've ever seen her at a game. Like I said, she's shy."

"Where does she hang out?"

Emmett laughed. "I have a girl. I tend not to pay too much attention to other girls. I don't want to get kicked in the balls by Rose in her ballet shoes, or worse yet, her heels."

I giggled. "I'll ask Rose." I squeezed his hands. "Thanks for the dance."

"Yeah," he said, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"Hey. Can I get that dance, now?" I turned around and laughed when I saw Dale standing behind me. He looked very fragile, actually, like I might break his heart if I said no.

I looked back at Edward and he was dancing with Rose. They were laughing about something. It was cute. I loved that Edward was so accepting of the girls in his brothers' lives, as they were with me.

"Sure," I said, smiling.

"Hey, man. Keep you dick to yourself," Emmett said, pointing at his friend and teammate.

Dale laughed. "It's in my pants, actually, Cullen. I usually keep it there."

"You know what I mean. No grinding, no rubbing, no humping. This girl is my family."

And I was blushing. Brightly. Is that what teenaged boys did? My goodness, I was glad that I didn't date in high school.

"Okay, piss off," Dale said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "And stop talking about my dick."

"Okay. Both of you stop," I said. "Or, I'm going home."

"No, no, no, no," Dale said, taking my hand and bringing me to his chest. And I mean, literally to his chest. I was a foot shorter than him. He had about an inch on Edward, even. "I want this dance."

"I'm fine, Emmett," I said, setting my hand on Dale's shoulder.

"Okay," Emmett said, walking towards Rose. He pointed at Dale and Dale laughed.

"God, they're all very protective you, huh?" he asked, setting his hand low on my hip. I reached back and slid his hand up to my back. He laughed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Yes. They are very protective of me. In fact, tomorrow, I'm taking a self defense class."

"Really?" Dale asked, smiling. "So, you're going to kick my ass the next time you see me?"

I laughed. "Honestly, I get the feeling you'd like that."

His eyes widened and he laughed. "I love that you're flirting with me. It's sexy."

"My fiancé is right behind me."

"I know. He hasn't taken his eyes off of you," he said. "Not that I blame him. You look smokin' hot in that shirt."

I glanced over my shoulder and Edward and Emmett were standing side by side, arms crossed, looking like a pair of bodyguards. Edward winked at me and I smiled.

I appreciated that he wasn't overreacting. Dale had invited us, and I didn't see the harm in sharing one dance with him.

"I don't have a chance with you, huh?" he asked, sounding defeated.

"No," I said, honestly. I looked up at his face and he was smiling like always, showing off his white teeth, but I could tell he looked a little hurt. "I'm in love with an incredible man. I'm getting married next summer. I'm truly happy with my life."

"Well, then I'm happy for you," he said.

"Thank you, Dale. Um, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Because you're taken."

I laughed and he smiled, wider. "I'm being serious."

"I know. Uh, I'm going to be honest with you, Bella, because you bring that out in me. As much as I like the girls that hang around at the games, I'm not really into hookups."

"Really? Wow."

He laughed. "Do I really come off as that much of a sleaze?"

I giggled and he laughed with me. "No."

"You're lying. But, it's all good."

"What about Abbie?"

"Abbie Robinson?"

"I think so? I hear she's really shy and sweet. Why don't you ask her out?"

"I don't think she'd be into a guy like me, actually."

"Are you kidding? I can speak from a shy girl's point of view. We love the cute boys. We're just too scared to speak to them, or look at them for that matter."

"You think I'm cute?"

"That's what you took out of this conversation?"

"It's pretty important, actually," Dale said, winking at me. "But, uh, I think she'd freak out if I spoke to her."

"Are you nervous?" I asked, surprised by his response. "Dale Mackenzie. Do you have a thing for Abbie Robinson?"

He laughed. "The teenage guy in me wants to comment inappropriately about my thing."

I giggled. "Don't. And you're avoiding the question."

"I like her, yeah. She's flipping sexy and she has no idea."

"So, why are you here flirting with me, when you should be asking her out?"

He smiled. "I'm weak. Plus you kind of have a hold on me, Bella."

"Let me go, Dale. I'm happily almost married. But, I want you to be happy, too. You are such a great guy."

"Well, thank you. I'm really glad you came tonight. It actually meant a lot to me. Even though you're engaged. Oh, and your fiancé is looking pretty antsy to get you back, not that I blame him."

"Thank you for the invite," I said, giving him a soft hug. "And I want to meet Abbie at the big game on Thanksgiving weekend. I have faith in you."

Dale laughed. "I'll give it an honest try."


	356. Right Here

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 356 – Right Here<strong>

"I finally get a chance with my own girl, huh?" Edward whispered in my ear, before sucking on my earlobe, as we danced around the room.

"Mm. I wasn't gone that long."

"It felt like it."

"Aw. Were you jealous?"

"You want me to be, don't you?" he asked, smirking. "You want me to be jealous and claim this sexy little body, don't you?"

I moaned, loving the way Edward was acting tonight. I was so proud of him. He wasn't jealous, he was relaxed, he was having fun. This was exactly what I wanted when I'd accepted Dale's invitation to this party.

"You want to get out of here?" he whispered in my ear. "I want you, baby girl." He squeezed my bum in his big strong hands, making me shiver in anticipation.

"God, I want you, too."

Edward smiled at me, eyes shining. "Come on."

We walked over to Emmett and Rose, dancing on the other side of the room. "We're heading out, buddy," Edward said. "Are you staying?"

"Uh, I'm actually dead on my feet," he said. "You ready to go, Rose?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling at us. "I don't want to do anything, tomorrow."

"Lie around and watch TV?" Emmett asked, rubbing her back.

"Sounds perfect."

"You guys leaving?" Dale asked, walking over to us.

"Yeah," Emmett said, giving Dale one of those fancy handshake/hugs. "Great party, man. I'll see you on Monday."

"For sure, Cullen." He gave Rose a hug and Edward a nod. "And goodnight to the beautiful, Bella." Dale winked at me and reached out to squeeze my hand. "I'm up for your challenge. See you in a couple weeks."

I laughed. "Good luck. But, you know what? I don't think you'll need luck."

"Thanks, Bella."

"Oh, I need to change," I said. "Give you back this shirt."

"Don't worry about it. My sister won't be back for a couple weeks. Just bring it back whenever."

We said our goodbyes, and Emmett high fived all the guys on the team, before we headed out to our cars. "What challenge was Dale talking about?" Rose asked me.

"Oh, well, I told him to ask out Abbie Robinson and invite her to the big game in two weeks," I said, smiling at Emmett.

"Aw," Rose said. "I love Abbie. She's in my Art class."

"Can you maybe ask her about Dale? See if she's into him?"

Rose smiled. "Yeah. Are we matchmaking?"

"More like trying to get Dale away from Bella," Emmett said with a laugh.

"Well, he's just wasting his time on me," I said. "He's a nice guy. He should be focusing his attention on a girl that can reciprocate his feelings."

"You're sweet," Edward said to me as we drove back to his parents' place. "I like that you're doing this for Dale. You seriously have the biggest heart. It makes me love you even more."

I smiled. "I think he's lonely. His parents are out of town, his sister's in Europe. No one came to see him play, tonight. I think that's sad, especially seeing how much he loves football. And if he can't have his family there, a girlfriend in the crowd would be nice for him, right?"

"You're amazing."

I laughed. "You're sexy."

He chuckled and reached over to squeeze my knee. "I'm surprised you noticed me. What with all the half-naked football players mulling around the room."

"You didn't need to be half naked. You were the hottest guy in the room. Plus, I know what you look like naked."

He smiled. "Were you imagining it?"

"Oh, yeah. God, baby. Are we there, yet?"

Edward turned onto the road that led to the Cullen house. They just had to live outside of town in the woods, not across town, like everyone else. Nice for privacy and a huge backyard, but torture for horny teenagers.

Edward chuckled as he parked. "We're here." He hopped out of the car, opened the trunk and pulled out our beach blanket. He took my hand and we ran, or he dragged me, around the house to the backyard.

"What are you doing?" I asked. It was pitch black outside. Like, we only had the light of a quarter moon. It was after midnight in November. The air felt humid and thick, but the sky was clear, so at least it wasn't going to rain.

"Do you still want me?" he asked as he unzipped my jeans.

"Right here?"

"In the leaves. I wasn't kidding, before." He looked back at the house. It was dark. He turned back to meet my eyes. "No witnesses." He yanked my jeans down over my hips and I laughed, shoving his chest.

"I haven't said yes, yet."

He chuckled and wrapped me in his arms, holding me to his chest. "You don't want me?" He slid his hands down my back and into my panties, squeezing my bum cheeks.

"I want you," I said. "I was just thinking about the bed upstairs. You know, that amazing mattress."

"We've done it there," he said, slowly sliding my panties down my thighs.

"Eek. Edward. It's cold."

Edward laughed, and reached between us, caressing my still softly waxed skin. "Nothing to keep you warm, anymore." I giggled and he smiled. "You are the sexiest girl I've ever seen, Isabella." He brought his mouth down to mine and started kissing me, slowly, deeply, lovingly.

"Mm," I hummed and he pulled back. "My bum is cold. Lay that blanket down."

He chuckled. "So, we're doing this?"

"Don't ask so many questions," I said, rubbing Edward over his jeans. "Or, I might change my mind."

He laughed and kissed me, again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I stole another kiss. "Can I leave my hoodie on?"

He chuckled. "Absolutely." He reached up and pulled the hood on my head. "That better?"

"Yes." I was still fiddling with his button and zipper and finally got his pants undone. "Can you warm up my bottom half?"

He laughed and bent over to spread out the blanket. Of course I used that opportunity to yank his jeans down to his knees. "Okay, little lady," he said, scooping me up and kneeling down on the blanket to lay me down. "You ready?"

"Do you have a condom?"

He smiled and fumbled around to get his wallet from his jeans. "Yes," he said, holding it up proudly.

"You are so adorable. I really love you."

He smiled and I bit my lip while I watched him put it on. "Sex outside is getting to be a habit with us, huh?" he asked, lying down on top of me.

I ran my fingers through Edward's hair and he hummed. "The beach, the campsite and now in the autumn leaves."

He kissed me, over and over until I was laughing. "My ass is cold," he said. "We needed to build a fire first."

"Or, you could get those hips moving and we'll make some heat the old fashioned way." I winked at him and he chuckled as I brought my knees up to either side of his hips.

Edward brought his lips to mine as he slid into me. I groaned and kissed him, moving my hips up to meet him. Backyard sex, even on a cold November night, was amazing. But the truth was, that no matter where we made love, it would always be perfect.


	357. Nervous

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading! There is a photo of Dale on the Facebook page, so you can check that out if you'd like. Have a great weekend! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 357 – Nervous<strong>

**Saturday, November 6**

"Mm," I hummed as I woke to kisses on my neck.

"You're so sexy," Edward whispered in my ear. "Good morning, angel."

I smiled and opened my eyes. "Morning." I stretched my arms over my head and giggled when Edward pulled the covers down off of my naked body.

I covered my boobs with my arm and frowned at him. He chuckled and kissed the back of arm. "Hey, I didn't get to see these last night. You wanted to keep your hoodie on, remember?"

I laughed. "I still can't believe we did that. Making love in the leaves."

"I can," he said, weaving his fingers with mine and lifting my arm off of my chest. "Mm. There they are." He leaned in to kiss the swells of my breasts."

I raked my fingers through his hair. "We were sleeping naked together all night. It's not like my boobs weren't pressed to your chest for hours on end."

"I can't get enough of them, though," he said, rubbing his big warm hand on stomach. "You're just so damn gorgeous."

"Mm. Why are you buttering me up?"

He laughed. "I'm not. I just think you're perfect."

"Hey. You smell like soap."

He laughed, again. "I had a shower."

I sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Meanie."

He smirked. "Jazz and I went for a run. Em is still passed out."

"How was Jasper's movie night with Maria?" I asked, smiling as Edward laid his head on my stomach.

"Really good I guess."

"Did you ever talk to him about the boob squeezing incident we walked in on last weekend?"

Edward laughed. "He's going to be sixteen in a couple months. He's allowed to touch his girlfriend's boobs."

"I didn't get my boobs touched until I was eighteen. It's not fair."

We both laughed together and Edward kissed my belly button. "Hey, I didn't get to touch boobs until we met, either. Jasper's got a couple years on me, too."

"Oh, well. I'm glad it was your hands on my boobs."

"I'm glad it was your boobs in my hands." He laughed. "Oh. And, I showed Jasper the picture you took of Em dancing at the party last night."

I giggled at the memory. "What did he think?"

"He just about peed his pants."

I laughed. "I'm so glad I took that shot."

"Me, too."

Edward sat up and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. "I hate to say it, but you need to get dressed. We have to eat and then get down to the police station."

I looked at Edward's clock. "It's not even six."

He chuckled. "I know. Blame your dad."

"I do."

Edward picked up my hand and squeezed it. "You're shaking a little. Are you cold? Feeling okay? Is it your period?"

I smiled. "I'm excited. And nervous. It's house hunting day."

Edward kissed the side of my head. "I know."

"Are you nervous, too?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Thank you for saying that. Now I don't feel crazy."

"You're not crazy. We can handle this." He tipped my chin and kissed my lips. "And I love you. That's all that matters."

"I know," I said, kissing him back. "I love you, too. A lot." I stood up and laughed at Edward's wandering eyes. "I'm going to go shower. I might still have leaves in my hair."

He laughed and winked at me. "Good thinking. I'll meet you downstairs, okay?"

"Okay."

"It's going to work out, Bella."

And I believed him with my whole heart and soul. Edward had that way about him. That way of reassuring me, even when I was scared. He was my soul mate. It made sense. But, I loved him for it, anyway.

After I was dressed in yoga pants, a couple of tanks and a cute pink hoodie, I went downstairs for breakfast. Only Edward and his parents were awake and they were talking quietly in the kitchen.

"Is she really nervous?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, but she's fine," Edward said, confidently. "She's brave. More so than me."

"It's a really big step, son. Your mother and I are very proud of you and Bella, both," Carlisle said. It made me smile to hear that the Cullens truly supported our decision to buy a house.

"Good morning," I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Esme said, leaving the frying pan to come give me a hug. "How was the party last night?"

I smiled, thinking of the dancing, of new friends and mostly the risqué outdoor sex when we got back home. "Amazing." I sat down beside Edward and rubbed his leg over his sweats. "Emmett is a blast."

"He's special alright," Carlisle said, chuckling. "So, they're putting you through the ringer at station this morning?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "Edward and my dad are the two most over protective people I know. Throw in an attacker on campus and I'm getting self defense lessons."

"We love you," Edward said, rubbing my back.

"I know," I said, smiling at his gorgeous face. "But this early in the morning?"

"Your dad has always been an early riser," Carlisle said, smiling. "It's the fisherman in him."

"That's true." I smiled as Esme set a huge plate of pancakes in front of me and Edward. "Thank you. This looks amazing."

She kissed my forehead and then Edward's. "I love feeding you two."

"We love being fed," Edward said. "We'll have to make our own breakfasts when we get married, huh?"

"Don't you make me cry, Edward," Esme said, reaching up to wipe at her eyes. "You know you're always welcome here. This is your home."

"Aw," I said, feeling a little teary myself that morning.

"Mom," Edward sighed. He squeezed my shoulder and then got up to pull Esme into a tight hug. "No tears, okay. You can make me pancakes whenever you want to. I will eat them no matter what time of day. I promise."

"What time is your first appointment with the realtor?" Carlisle asked me.

I smiled and wiped my eyes. "Noon. He's going to show us all three back to back, so we shouldn't be any longer than an hour and a half, right?"

"There's no need to rush through it," Carlisle said. "Take your time in each house."

I laughed, knowing that I wouldn't need that long in each place to know if it was ours or not. Edward raised his eyebrow at me and I laughed harder, making him smile. I knew he wanted me to be more positive, but I was confident that I would know right away.

"We will," I said, finally, making Carlisle smile.

Honestly, I was looking forward to today. Nerves or not, today was going to be special, and I knew that we would never forget it.


	358. Safe and Happy

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I watch lots of self-defense programs on TV and I think it's a good idea for all girls to feel safe when they are out of their comfort zone. Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 358 – Safe and Happy<strong>

"Wow. Slow day for crime?" I teased when I walked into the station to find half of the Forks Police Department standing in the conference room, dressed in sweats and laying out big blue mats. My dad, Heidi, Edward's friend Paul and Jake were waiting for us.

"You made it," my dad said, excitedly, coming over to give me hug.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it, daddy. Thank you for doing this for me. For setting this all up."

"I love you, Bells. You being safe and happy is all that matters to me."

"Don't make her cry, chief," Jake said, winking at me.

"I'm emotional, today, so it could happen," I said.

"Right. You're buying a house, huh?" Paul asked, smiling, coming over to give Edward one of the ever popular man hugs.

"Well, we're looking," Edward said, smiling at me. "Hopefully buying, but no pressure to sign anything today."

"Regardless of what happens, you up for some open mic, tonight, in Port Angeles?" Paul asked. "Rachel misses you guys and she has the night off. Plus Jake and Vanessa are in."

"Uh," Edward looked over at me and I smiled at him and nodded. He was so cute to check with me, all the time. He didn't need to, but I loved it all the same. "Yeah. What time?"

"Show starts at eight."

"Okay. For sure. Sounds fun."

"Do you have your guitar here?" Jake asked him.

"I take it everywhere with me," Edward said. "I don't like to leave it in other city. It's like a child."

Paul laughed. "I know the feeling."

"He brings his baby to work, every day," Jake said, laughing.

I absolutely adored watching Edward with his guy friends. I thought it was so cute. I was excited for tonight, too. I kind of hoped Edward would get up on the stage, again, too. He hadn't played publically since May, and I was really looking forward to it.

"Okay, Bells. First thing I want to give you is pepper spray," my dad said, getting down to business.

"Ooh. Presents," I said, smiling. My dad had a small box of three inch mini bottles of pepper spray. They even had key rings on them.

"I want you to put one in your purse, one in your backpack, one on your keyring and if you go out to a bar, one in your pocket," my dad said.

"Unless she's wearing a skirt," Paul said.

My dad frowned at Paul and we all laughed. "Edward can put in his pocket," Heidi said, rubbing my dad's back.

"Okay, kiddo, these are really easy to use. You slide the safety over to the right and press it down. That's it. It will last for about twenty five seconds of straight spraying," my dad told me.

"Do we get to try it out on Paul?" Edward asked, making the guys laugh.

"No," he said. "But only because we're in an enclosed space and we'd all be affected." My dad winked at Paul and he laughed. "Plus, all the guys have already been sprayed with it during training."

"It hurts," Jake told us. "So spray and get out of the area, okay? You just want to take the guy down and leave. To stop him, hinder his attack and then go get help. Call campus security, 911. The important thing is keeping you safe, Bella."

"That's sweet, Jake, but now you're all freaking me out."

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Don't be scared. You're rarely alone, but when you are, baby girl, we want you to have something to keep you safe, in case." He pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Bells. Self defense is to make you feel confident in your surroundings. You won't be scared because you'll know what to do if, and that's a big if, you get into an attack situation," my dad said.

I smiled. "Okay. So pepper spray. Check."

"Now, we're going to do some demonstrations of attacks on our lovely victim, Heidi."

I giggled. "Sexist," I said, making Heidi laugh.

"Hey, I get to be man handled by a bunch of hot cops. I'm not complaining," she said. Edward started laughing, and squeezed me closer.

"I'm complaining," my dad said, smiling.

"I'm teasing," she said. "So, who wants to give me a bear hug?"

"I will," Paul said, smiling. He stepped behind my step mom on the mats and wrapped his arms around her chest, pinning her arms down.

"Okay, kiddo. This is a surprise attack. Someone comes up behind you and grabs you," my dad said. "It's a scary one and we often panic, as we feel trapped. What can you do? A lot, actually, but one of the easiest ways to get out of this hold is to use your head."

"Literally," Jake said, smiling.

"That's right," my dad said. "Dee."

I watched as Heidi, moving slowly as to not hurt Paul, brought her head back to Paul's face.

"That will stun him a little, surprise him. And then, Dee will drop her center of gravity down and lift her arms, pushing the attacker's arms up, to get out of the hold."

"And, Bella," Heidi said, "you want to be able to get away, to give yourself a lead, so," she drove her elbow back into Paul's stomach, turned and punched right at his groin, before sprinting across the room.

"Wow," I said, amazed at how Heidi could get out of Paul's tight grasp so easily. And he was a big guy.

"Go, Heidi," Edward said, chuckling. "She kicked your ass, Paul."

My dad smiled at us, obviously glad that we were enjoying his lesson. "Okay, Bells. Your turn."

"But, I watched," I said, feeling really self-conscious.

"You need to try it," he said. "Come on. This is just practice."

"Can't I just spray him with pepper spray?"

"Not feeling the love in this room," Paul said, walking over to take my hand and lead me to the mats.

I looked over my shoulder at Edward and smiled when he winked at me. He really wanted me to do this, to learn how to protect myself. But, I could already feel my face turning pink.

"You can't spray him if you don't see him coming," my dad said.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bella. Just promise not to hurt me, okay? I'm not wearing a cup," Paul said softly in ear. I laughed he smiled. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Um, dad, can we go slow, first."

"Of course, kiddo. We'll talk you through it."

Paul wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly to his body. I felt a surge of panic run through me. I knew I was shaking already and my heart was pounding. What if this really happened?

Paul let me go instantly and squeezed my shoulder when I turned around. "You okay?"

Edward ran over to me and crouched down to look into my watery eyes. "What's wrong, baby?"

I tried to laugh it off as I brushed away the stray tears with trembling hands. "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid."

"No, you're not." Edward leaned in to press the softest kiss to my lips. "Would you rather I held onto you?"

"No, no. I can do it," I said, letting out a deep breath. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Heidi came over and tucked my hair behind my ear. "It's fear. You don't want that to overtake you, but you want to be aware. This is good for you, actually, sweetheart. You would be scared. You feel comfortable in Edward's arms and that's not what we want. You have to want to get out of this man's hold."

"You ready to try it again?" my dad asked, rubbing my arm.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

"I'm so proud of you," Edward whispered. He kissed my lips once more before he followed my dad and Heidi off of the mats to stand with Jake.

"Kick my ass, Bella," Paul said, wrapping me in his arms, again. "Or I'll make you sing at open mic night."

I laughed and then looked over at my dad and Edward. They were both smiling at me, both looking so supportive, loving and hopeful that I would get the hang of this. They loved me and wanted me safe. I would do this for them. I would do this for me.


	359. Freak Out

**A/N - Happy Monday...if that's possible! Wink. I hope you all had an amazing weekend! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 359 – Freak Out<strong>

"And I just bring my arm down on his elbow like this?" I asked my dad as I lowered my elbow onto Jake's arm. Jake had a hold of my hoodie, an attack from the front.

"That's right kiddo," my dad said. "Now, push him under the chin or nose, push his head back.

"Then, what?" Edward asked, pressing his elbow down on Paul's arm. "Knee him in the junk?"

I giggled. Edward was really getting into this self defense training. After my dad made me repeat the bear hug escape five times, Edward had a turn and he was acing this stuff. He actually looked like he was excited to try these techniques out in the real world.

"You could," my dad said, a proud smile on his face. "Or, you could knee him in the stomach. Give that a try, Bells."

I pushed Jake's face back and brought my knee up to his stomach. But, because of my short legs, I missed my target and literally kneed Jake between the legs. Not too hard, but hard enough.

"Shit," he said, grabbing himself between the legs.

"Oh, Jake. I'm so, so sorry," I said, flushing bright red.

Jake laughed it off and jumped on the spot for a minute. "It's all good, babe. But, I think you've got this stuff down. I wouldn't mess with you."

Edward laughed and walked over to me, wrapping me in his arms from behind. "You okay, man?" he asked Jake as he rocked me back and forth.

"Yeah. She didn't do it hard. No biggie."

"I'm really sorry, Jake."

"Don't apologize. I'll bet you won't forget that move, huh?" Jake asked, smiling.

"No."

"And neither will you, Black," my dad said, patting Jake's shoulder. "So, should we call it a morning?"

"Yeah," I said. "Thank you guys so much for volunteering your Saturday for me."

I gave Jake a hug and he squeezed me, tightly. "You are very important to me, Bella. You were there for me in the hospital when I was shot. Helping you for an hour or so is nothing, as long you learned something."

"I did," I said, completely touched by Jake's words, his honesty. "You mean a lot to me, too."

I gave Paul a hug and he kissed my cheek. "Thank you for not kneeing my balls."

I burst into a fit of giggles and he laughed. "You're welcome," I said.

I waved as both guys grabbed their gym bags and headed out, after my dad thanked them for helping out.

"Edward, eight o'clock, tonight," Paul yelled.

"We'll be there," Edward yelled back.

"Seriously," I said, flopping down on the mat, so I was lying with my arms over my head. "Why do I always end up kicking someone between the legs?"

My dad and Edward laughed, obviously relieved it wasn't them and Heidi sat beside me and squeezed my knee. "Ah, guys need to be put in their place from time to time," she said, making me smile.

"Thank you doing this, Heidi. I'm glad you were here."

"Of course, sweetheart," she said. "Charlie, bring my picnic basket, please."

I propped myself up on my elbows and smiled when I saw my dad carrying over a cute woven basket. "A picnic?" I asked, smiling. "This is so fun."

Edward sat down beside me and crossed his legs. "Yeah, thank you so much for setting this all up, Charlie, Heidi. I just, shit, I've been so worried about her with this guy running loose on campus. This is a real comfort to me."

I pouted my lip and looked at Edward in the eyes. I appreciated his honesty, especially to my dad. And I knew he was worried about me, but I don't think I really realized how much until that moment.

Edward leaned over to kiss my lips. "I'm so happy you did this, baby," he whispered. "I'm proud of you."

I smiled and wiped my darn teary eyes, again. "I love you."

Edward chuckled and wiped my cheeks. "I love you, too."

Heidi laughed and wiped her own eyes. "God, you two are precious."

My dad wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug. "Okay, no more tears. You feel stronger, Bells?"

I sat up and rubbed Edward's leg. "I do. I feel like I would have a chance, now, you know?"

"Just try to stay in public areas of campus."

"And try not to fall asleep in the library," Edward added, winking at me.

"Okay, enough self defense," Heidi said, opening her picnic basket and bringing out containers of fruit salad, crackers and cheese. "Fill us in on everything else that's going on with you two."

I looked at Edward and smiled. "Well, I sort of have something to tell you, dad," I said. "And, I don't want you to freak out."

My dad frowned and Edward looked at me like he had no idea what I was going to tell my dad. He actually looked a little nervous.

"When you say that, kiddo, not to freak out, honestly, it's having the opposite effect."

I laughed. "It's nothing bad and we haven't had it done yet, but this Wednesday, Edward and I are-"

"Eloping?" Heidi asked, looking panicked.

Edward laughed and reached over to squeeze my hand. "Nope. The wedding is still on for July."

"Well?" my dad asked, still looking panicked.

"Tattoos," I said, quickly, hoping he wouldn't be too angry.

"You're getting a tattoo?" my dad asked. He actually looked so relieved that we weren't eloping, I think the idea of tattoos seems insignificant in comparison.

"We both are, dad," I said. "Matching ones."

"Oh that's so cute," Heidi said. "What is it?"

I smiled. "It's a symbol for eternal love," I said, taking a bite from a cracker. "It's actually really pretty."

"It's not too big, is it?" my dad asked, warily.

I giggled. "No. Only about two inches across. I'm getting mine on my hip, so it won't be visible when I teach. No one will know I have it."

"And where are you getting yours?" Heidi asked Edward.

"On my chest," he said, smiling at me. "Close to my heart."

"You are a romance novel come to life," my step mom said.

"We try," Edward said, winking at me.

"So, you're not mad, daddy?" I asked.

"No," he said. "If this is what you want, and you've thought about it…"

"We have," I said. "We've been thinking about it for a month. It isn't just a random decision. We want to get them."

"Okay, then," he said.

Heidi smiled at my dad and then at us. "I guess that means he approves," she said, tugging my dad's earlobe.

"Well, I'm not thrilled, but they're adults. It's not hurting anyone," my dad said.

I got up on my knees and leaned over to give my dad a hug. "Thank you, daddy."

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Very clever lead in, by the way."

I giggled. "I love you."

As a daddy's girl, I knew I would always have my dad's love, support and approval. But, I wanted to tell him about the tattoos before we got them done. I didn't want him to be surprised when he found out, or upset, thinking we kept something from him.

"I love you, too, Bells."


	360. Perfect House

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Alberta is in the middle of a sudden deep freeze and I'm cuddled under my Edward Cullen blanket to keep warm! I hope you're all having a great day! Thanks for reading! Photos of the houses will be on the facebook page. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 360 – Perfect House<strong>

"Should I have gone with a dress?" I asked Edward, smoothing my sweaty hands over my grey pinstriped pants. I picked up my red rose, my house hunting gift from Edward, and ran its soft petals over my lips.

"Bella, you look perfect," Edward said as he parked the car in front of the first house on our list. He leaned over and kissed my lips. "You look like an engaged, young woman looking for a home with her hubby to be. A place for our future little munchkins to run around in." He kissed my smiling lips. "You also look damn sexy in the little black sweater."

I giggled. "Edward. My parents and your parents are standing in front of the car."

"I know."

I pushed his chest and he laughed. "Well, then…"

"They know I love you. They know I can't keep my hands or my lips off of you. One more," he said, kissing me, again. "Okay. You ready to look at this house?"

"Um," I said, looking out the windshield.

The first house, the one-storey on Mayberry Street, was on a big piece of property, but it was very bland. But, I promised I wouldn't judge it until I had taken the tour.

"Yeah."

"Good girl," Edward said. He got out of the car and came around to my side. We held hands as we walked up to the front door, our families behind us. I was grateful for the support.

The agent, an older gentleman, opened the door and smiled at us. "The Cullens?"

Edward smiled. "Well, almost." He winked at me and squeezed my hand.

"I'm Skip Barras. So, this is the first house you picked out of the available listings. And it's a great one," he said, excitedly. "The lot is almost thirteen thousand square feet. That's a lot of yard."

"Kids, dog," Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled up at his face, loving the image of our little family.

"So, we've got oak floors, three bedrooms, one bath plus one master bath, a family room, an attached two car garage. Really, this place has it all. Come on. Let me show you the fireplace in the family room."

Skip was talking, but I wasn't really listening. I was looking. The bedrooms were small. Really small. Our room in Seattle was bigger than this one. The kitchen was nice, but tiny. In fact my dad bumped his elbow on the dining room chair during the tour. I didn't want a mansion, but I wanted space.

The realtor took us outside and I was blown away by the amount of room the yard had. I mean, the boys could play football out here. Why wouldn't they build the house bigger if they had all this space, I wondered.

Skip slipped inside to take a phone call and we all sat on the back deck, together. "What did you think, my babies?" Esme asked sweetly.

"What if I want a bassinet beside my bed?" I asked, and Edward nodded.

"It's too small," he said, agreeing with me, instantly. "I was thinking the same thing. I want Alice and Em and Jazz to come over here. Hang out. I don't even think we could fit everyone in the family room at once."

"I like the yard, though," I said, making Edward smile. "And the deck is kind of awesome."

"It is awesome," he said, bringing my hand to his lips. "But, no, right?"

"Right."

Edward kissed my cheek. "We still have two more."

"I know. I'm actually getting into this, now," I said, making Heidi and my dad laugh. "It's sort of fun."

And so our little caravan drove to Elk Loop Road. The property was a corner lot, but the yard wasn't quite a rectangle, as the one road was on a slant. The house was long and thin and to me, looked like a mobile home.

So I asked my dad and Carlisle.

"No, honey. It would have said that in the information packet," Carlisle said, flipping through the brochure.

"This one's got a nice yard, too," my dad said, squeezing my shoulder. "Good sturdy fence, established trees."

Edward smiled. "Let's just hope the inside is as nice." I squeezed his hand this time, as we walked inside.

"Alright folks. We've got a newly remodelled home, all new cabinetry in the kitchen, double sinks in the bathroom and three bedrooms, again. The owners are moving so we can get you a great deal on this property, as well," Skip said with a smile.

Our parents sat with Skip in the living room, while Edward and I walked through the house, together.

"What do you think?" he asked as we stood in the kitchen. "This would be your space."

I shrugged. "It's very, uh…"

Edward chuckled. "Woody?"

I giggled. "That's a lot of cabinets, isn't it?"

"Yeah." We walked into the other rooms, which were clearly remodeled and beautiful, but something about the house just didn't feel right. I honestly felt like we were trespassing in someone else's home. This wasn't right, and I was getting the same vibe from Edward. He didn't like it. At all.

"So, should we head out?" he asked, after only about ten minutes. "It's just not…"

"I know," I said. I reached up to bring his head down so I could kiss his lips. "There's still one more."

"How could you tell, Bella?" Edward asked as we drove to the last house on list. "Just from the photos, that these houses weren't it for us?"

"I don't know. I mean, they're nice houses. Someone will make them into homes for their families, but I know us. I think I know what we like and what works for us. I know we need room. We have a big family. We want kids and pets. And yards are nice. But in Forks, with the rain, we're going to be cooped up.

"And," I said, reaching over to rub Edward's thigh. "When I'm cooped up with you, and we get a little frisky…"

Edward laughed. "We need lots of room, huh?"

I giggled. "Mm hmm."

"Well, we saved the best for last, I think. This was my favourite of the three," he said, parking in front of the house on Elk Valley Road.

It was another one with a big yard, lots of grass. It was similar to the last house, but looked way wider. It still wasn't, in my eyes, the most beautiful house from the outside, but it had a little more character than the last two.

As we walked around with Skip, he told us that is was two thousand square feet, double the size of the last house. It had three bedrooms, huge carpeted bedrooms with large windows; two bathrooms, a very spacious family room, dining room and even an island in the kitchen. Plus, there was a tree house in the backyard.

Honestly, the house was perfect. It looked a hundred times better in person than it did on the print out, and Edward couldn't seem to keep the smile off of his face. I tried to smile with him, but I wasn't sure if I was pulling it off.

I felt horrible. Edward loved this house. I knew he was imagining our family here. But the interior ceilings were slanted and it made me dizzy when we walked around. The windows were so big, I was worried about someone breaking in when Edward was at work.

They were little things. Little annoying, nitpicky things, but they were preventing me from saying yes to this place.

Heidi slid her arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "You're not smiling," she whispered in my ear.

"I am," I said, but my voice cracked.

"Let's give Bella and Edward some privacy," Esme said, smiling sweetly at me.

Edward, who was looking out the sliding doors in the master bedroom to the backyard, turned to look at me. His face dropped and he gave me a sympathetic, sweet smile. He waited for everyone to file out of the room, before he wrapped me in one of his patented, comforting hugs.

"No?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"It's really nice," I said, as my eyes filled with tears. "Perfect, actually."

"So, why are you upset?" he asked, his hand moving in soft circles on my lower back. "This isn't it?

"But you love it."

He smiled and kissed my lips. "It's a great place. I could see us living here. Really."

"Maybe I could look, again."

"Bella. I wanted happy tears. I knew I would be able to tell if this was the place if you cried. But, you're missing the smile. The beautiful laughter. I wanted to see you running from room to room, excitedly showing me what you loved the most."

"I'm sorry," I said, wiping my nose on my sleeve.

Edward chuckled and pulled a tissue from his back pocket for me. "Don't be. We'll figure something out, okay?"

I smiled as he brought his lips to mine, kissing me hard. I knew he wasn't mad, maybe a little disappointed, but he didn't try to convince me to get this one. He looked, he was impressed, but come to think of it, he didn't have that sparkle in his eye, either.

"Bella. There's a perfect house in Forks for us. We just have to find it." I wrapped my arms around Edward and set my cheek against his chest, happy that I at least had my perfect man.


	361. Pants On

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thanks for reading, reviewing and being amazing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 361 – Pants On<strong>

"Nothing grabbed you?" my dad asked as we walked back to our cars.

"Well, I liked this house the best," I said. "But it wasn't perfect."

"Should we go grab some Chinese food?" Carlisle asked. "I left three hungry kids at home, too."

I smiled. "That would be great, actually," I said. "I want to lie down for about twenty minutes first, though, if that's okay?"

Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Do you have a headache, sweetheart?"

"No. I just, uh, I don't know. I need a break, I guess."

"You kids go on ahead," Heidi said.

"Thank you for coming," I said, giving my dad and stepmom each a big hug.

"You two will figure it out," my dad said, kissing my cheek. "Don't overthink it, okay?"

"Okay."

Edward rubbed my knee as we drove back to the Cullen's house. I had my eyes closed and my head resting on the seat. "Bella."

"Mm hmm."

"I love you."

I smiled and opened my eyes. "I love you, too, baby. And I'm sorry for acting, well, however I'm acting. Anti-social, I guess."

Edward smiled over at me. "It's okay, angel. I understand."

We got home and snuck upstairs, leaving the Cullen kids and Hale sisters laughing in the family room. I just needed a minute alone before I had to explain to everybody that I didn't like any of the houses.

I didn't even know if Edward was upset with me. If he wanted to make an offer on the last house we saw.

I took off my dress pants and crawled into Edward's bed, leaving him standing at the door. "Talk to me, Bella. Please."

"No," I said. "If I talk about it, I'll start to cry."

Edward took off his jeans and walked over to the bed. I giggled at him, loving that he was trying to cheer me up. "There's that gorgeous smile."

I rolled over to kiss his lips. I traced my fingertips over his shoulder. "Are you upset with me?" I asked, wanting to get that concern out of my way.

"No, baby. Of course I'm not," he said, running his hand down my back and over my hair.

"But, you loved that house."

He smiled. "It was nice, Bella. But our home. Our. Home. It's going to be perfect."

"What if we don't see one that you like as much as the last one?" I asked. "What if we regret not getting this one? What if…"

"Oh, my sweet girl," he said, bringing his lips to meet mine. "Never, ever worry about the what ifs. Okay? We'll make this work."

I snuggled my face up to his chest and slipped my leg between his. Edward rubbed my back. "Are you tired?"

"Sort of."

Edward pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "Get some sleep. I'll call Paul and cancel the Port Angeles gig for tonight."

"No, Edward," I said. "I want to go. I want to hear you sing."

He chuckled. "I can sing to you right here."

"I know, but maybe I want to get dressed up. Maybe I want to hang out with our friends. Maybe I want to come home and make love to you."

Edward laughed and kissed my lips. "Mm. I love that attitude."

"The attitude or the sex?"

Edward snuggled up to my neck. He kissed my shoulder, my neck, down to my cleavage. "You. All of you. I love you. I love us. I love everything that we have and everything that we're going to have. I just want you to be happy, angel. I don't want you to be upset over the houses."

"I am happy. Really, Edward."

"You hungry? We should get downstairs before little Alice eats all of the Chinese food."

I laughed. "Do I have to put on pants?"

Edward smiled. "Do I?"

"Probably," I said.

He winked at me. "I love you." I got one more kiss before he stood up and tugged his pants on. "Are you going to get your pants on? I won't be able to keep my hands to myself for too much longer."

I giggled and crawled over to Edward, standing on the bed on my knees, so I could hug him. "Can I please wear a pair of your PJ pants until we go out, tonight?"

"Bella Swan. Did you just ask me to borrow something?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

He clicked his tongue at me and shook his head. "Just take it, my love. You don't have to ask for anything. You never have."

I kissed his chest. "I love you."

"I'm forever grateful. But, can I ask why you want to mope in PJs?"

I giggled. "I'm not moping. I feel a little bloated," I said, setting my hand on my lower stomach.

"Ah, the dreaded period," he said, wrapping me in his arms and rocking me slowly back and forth. "Did you start it?"

"Should be tomorrow morning if things are regular, now." I smiled and set my hands on his cheeks. "You didn't even blush when you asked me that."

Edward laughed. "I'm getting used to your girliness."

I laughed with him. "I'm glad to hear it. Which reminds me, I forgot to pack tampons. Will you run to the store for me?"

Edward chuckled, blushed bright red and looked confused all at once. I dropped my head on his shoulder, laughing really hard. Edward pinched my hips. "Are you joking? Or?"

I peeked up at his face and smiled. "I'm teasing. I brought a whole box."

"Shit, baby."

I giggled and hopped off the bed so I could grab a pair of Edward's PJs. "Are you pouting," I asked, still giggling.

"Bella, that was mean."

"I'm sorry. It's the only joy I get out of a period."

He smiled. "I take that as a challenge."

I smirked. "Oh, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, I can't wait, now."

He chuckled and took my hand, leading me downstairs for an early dinner. I could hear everyone laughing in the dining room and it made me smile. "You look so gorgeous when you smile, baby," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I think I just needed a few minutes to get over the disappointment."

"Over the houses? Baby. We have lots of time," Edward said, kissing my temple. "Just keep that beautiful smile on your face and we'll find something, 'kay?

"I trust you."

"You should," he said, winking at me.

We walked into the family room to join both our families. Everyone was talking and laughing and it made my heart burst with joy. I didn't need to hide out upstairs to feel better. I was surrounded by the greatest people. I had so much love in my life, so much to be happy about.

"Bella. Why are you moping in PJs?" Emmett asked, making both me and Edward laugh. Yeah, I loved my life.


	362. If We Like It

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 362 – If We Like It<strong>

"So, you didn't buy a house?" Alice asked.

"Not today, princess," Edward said. "We need to find a really great one, first."

"Like our house?" she asked. "You could always stay here."

Edward smiled at his little sister. "Looks like that's the plan for now."

"Yay," she said, before stuffing a forkful of Chinese food in her mouth.

"Bells, Edward," my dad said. "Heidi and I have an offer for you."

I smiled, loving my dad for trying to help me in any way that he could. "Whatcha got?"

"Now, there is absolutely no pressure here, guys," Heidi added. "But I've been thinking about putting my old place on the market. I mean I'm a married woman, now. No reason to have two houses. Anyway," she said, passing Edward the house key. "Why don't you two stop by, have a look around."

"You can take your time. No salesman. Just think about it," my dad said.

Edward chuckled. "Seriously? Yeah. We'll check it out. Thank you." He looked over at me and smiled.

"And if you decide to take it," Heidi said, "and I'm not pressuring you, you can keep all the appliances; the stove, fridge, washer and drier. They're all fairly new." She rubbed my dad's shoulder and he smiled at her.

I felt tears building in my eyes. I loved Heidi's house. I'd only been over there a few times, but it was cozy. In a good way. Not that cramped, too small feel, but nice. And the yard was huge and I could have a garden.

"Oh, Bella," Esme said, getting up to grab a box of tissues. "Don't cry, sweetheart."

I laughed at myself and got up to give my dad and Heidi a big hug. "Thank you so much. But, I don't want you to sell it just for us."

"Oh, honey," Heidi said. "I've already decided to sell. I didn't say anything because I wanted you both to find something that you loved and not feel that you had to pick mine. I still don't want you to feel that way. If it's too small, if it's not right, then I'll just go through with the sale through the realtor."

"If we decide we love it," Edward asked, looking up at my face and winking, "wouldn't we still have to buy it through an agent?"

"No," my dad said. "We'd do it as a private sale. You'll save money that way."

Edward nodded, but looked deep in thought. I wanted so badly to get inside his head. "Okay, yeah. Uh, when do you want to go look, baby?"

"After dinner?" I asked, smiling."

Edward smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

So, after we ate and I gave Robbie some much needed snuggles, Edward and I got in the car and drove over to Heidi's place.

"What's on your mind, cowboy?" I asked, making Edward laugh.

"Cowboy?"

I smiled. "It got you to laugh."

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking."

"Tell me."

"It's the money."

"What about it? Do you not think her house is in our price range?" I asked.

"No, I think we should be okay, there. It's just that, ugh, this is going to sound stupid."

"Edward. Just tell me," I said, squeezing his leg.

"Okay, uh, if we decide to take it, I want to buy the house from your step-mom for what it's worth. I don't want her to practically give it away. Hence my hesitation. I want, and maybe this is a masculine thing, but I want to provide for you and have a house that ours. That we bought. You know?" He shrugged. "Plus Heidi and your dad deserve the money."

"I agree," I said, making smile.

"Yeah?"

"I mean, I appreciate the help, yes. By buying it privately, we'll save a few thousand for sure. But, I agree with you. I want to buy it, too."

Edward smiled. "If we like it."

I giggled. "If we like it."

Edward parked at Heidi's place, a big corner lot close to the edge of town, only two blocks from the Calawah River. There were lots of trees beyond the property and even though we would have neighbours, it felt secluded in a way. In a good way.

"I can hear the river," Edward said as we walked up to the front door.

I smiled. "I like this side of town." We were on the other side of the 101 highway from the houses we looked at this afternoon.

"This is my side of town," he said, winking at me. "Our house, well, I guess my parents' house, now, is about ten minutes that way," he said, pointing south. "I grew up playing on the edge of the Calawah, or where it joins onto the Bogachiel, digging in the mud for slugs, swimming in the summer. Just being a boy. I love that I can hear it. I didn't notice that when we came over here for dinner."

I had to blink back my tears. I adored hearing about Edward's childhood. It was idyllic in my eyes. It was how I wanted my kids, our kids, to grow up. Camping, exploring, learning.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Don't cry, yet."

"But, they're happy tears," I said. "Just like you wanted to see."

"Well, we like the neighbourhood. But we need to see the house."

I hopped up and down, embarrassingly still in Edward's blue flannel PJ pants. "Open the door."

He laughed as he turned the key and opened the front door. I went to step in, but he grabbed my hand. "Wait, baby girl. I have a good feeling about this one, and if I'm right, which I usually am, I want to do this right."

I giggled as he scooped me off of my feet and carried me inside. "It's not our house."

"Yet," he said. He kissed my lips and then set me down. "Okay. But, seriously, though. Let's go through the house room by room. I know this seems perfect, but baby if this is going to be our home, we have to love it."

"I know. Okay."

Edward chuckled. "Is that your serious face?" He ran his finger over my cheek.

I laughed. "What am I doing with my face?"

He smiled. "You're doing this sexy, down to business frown. It's hot."

"I meant to do that," I said, biting my lip.

"Mm. Should we try out the couch?"

I shoved Edward's shoulder and laughed. "It's not our couch. I'm not having sex on my stepmom's stuff."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "Let's move, beautiful. If we like it, it will be ours. And then…"

I giggled. "You're so dirty."

He smirked at me. "I'm horny."

I wrapped my arm around his hips and slid my hand into his back pocket. We walked into the sitting room and I smiled. "What, baby?" he asked.

"I can see you sitting on the couch in here reading to our little girls."

"God, you're going to make me cry, now," he said, smiling.

"Aw," I said, smiling. "I think no TV in here. Just a cuddling room."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah. I can see that."

We walked to the kitchen and I smiled. "I've cooked in here with Heidi. Lots of counter space."

"I like the dining area," Edward said, smiling. "It's cozy, but we can still fit eight, nine people in there."

"It would be tight."

"It's family."

We walked downstairs to the finished basement. Heidi just stored boxes down there, but it had so much potential. "Entertainment room?" I asked. "You can have your man cave down here."

Edward laughed. "Can I have a girl down here?"

"Any girl in particular?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him.

Edward leaned down to kiss me hard. "Oh, yeah. She's sexy as hell."


	363. What Do You Love

**A/N - Happy February! Thank you all for reading! There is a picture of Heidi's house on the Facebook page! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 363 – What Do You Love<strong>

"So this is the master suite, huh," Edward asked, looking around the second floor bedroom.

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

The entire second floor, a loft, was the bedroom with an attached bathroom. That was it. It was spacious, yet private. It was large enough to have a crib on one side of the room. Oddly, I was very much feeling that nurturing mother's instinct lately.

"It's a love nest," Edward said. I laughed and Edward smiled. "Can you imagine us having sex in this room for the next fifty years?"

"I can only have sex with you in this room?"

Edward smirked. "I love that you're so wild."

I giggled. "But, seriously, yeah. I can imagine it."

"We need to get rid of the pink, though," Edward said, picking up a rose coloured pillow off of the bed.

"Definitely."

"Come here," he said, taking my hand and pulling me to sit with him on the bed. I nudged his shoulder and we both laid back. "So? Talk to me. Tell me everything you love and everything you want to fix."

I smiled and rested my chin on his chest, looking up at his face. "It needs paint. Yellow for the kitchen, remember. It needs a new backsplash in the bathroom. The backyard is fenced in, but it needs a cute little white picket fence in the front. It needs a patio or deck or something in the backyard. Oh, and a little garden."

"I'm going to be a busy guy," Edward said, making me smile.

"I can help."

"Are you going to wear cut-off jean shorts, a baggy t-shirt that's falling off your shoulder and your hair in pigtails?"

I giggled at Edward. "Is that your fantasy?"

"Yeah," he said, his cheeks a little on the pink side. "I may have pictured it a few times."

"You're so adorable," I giggled. I crawled over him to straddle his hips. I ran my hands over his chest. "I love you."

He chuckled. "I love you, too."

"Yay."

He smiled. "So, what do you love about the house?"

"I love this room. I love the two little bedrooms downstairs. We can have matching offices, you know, until we need the extra room."

Edward smiled and sat up to kiss my lips. "So, you love this house?"

"Uh, uh, uh. I want to hear everything you love about it, first. Things you'd change," I said. Edward was not getting off easy. If this was going to be our house, than I wanted to make sure he loved it, too.

"Well, I'll tell you what I love about it, first."

"Okay."

"I love that it's a ten minute drive from my mom, dad, Em, Jazz and Al. I want to be a part of their lives. I love that we're less than a ten minute walk to your Dad's house. I want to walk our kids to see their grandpa."

I sniffled and Edward smiled as he ran his hands over my hips. "I love that we're right on the edge of town. That we can go for walks by the river."

I smiled. "Ooh. Romantic."

He laughed. "Yeah. And when we have kids, I want them to play out in the mud, just like I did."

"So mommy has to do more laundry?"

"God, I love thinking of you as a mom."

I giggled. "Really? I'm not going to be that spectacular. I'll probably make mistakes. Oh, and panic. And I'll be really overprotective like I am with Robbie."

Edward smiled. "Good. Because I love all of those qualities in you."

"That I'm crazy?" I asked, smiling because I could never hear enough how much Edward loved me.

"That you're loving and caring and dedicated. You're a nurturer and you're a touch crazy." He winked and I laughed. "But, that just makes me love you more. I tell you all the time how much I love everything about you. And it's true. Every single thing."

I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. Edward slid his hands up my back and held me to his chest. I deepened the kiss and when I pulled back, I started sucking at his bottom lip. "I love you," I breathed, humming as he started licking my neck.

"Mm, I want you," he whispered.

"I know. I can feel it."

Edward chuckled. "It?"

I laughed. "Shut up. I'm not saying penis." I gasped and covered my mouth.

Edward laughed and slapped my bum cheek. "Good girl. I'm going to corrupt you, yet."

I smiled. "Whatever. Oh, and we can't do anything. You know. Like that."

"What? Why? We're celebrating."

"Not yet. You haven't told me what you want to change about the house. Or things that you don't like."

Edward laughed as he shimmied my sweater up my body and leaned in to kiss my stomach. "I love it all."

I giggled. "You're lying."

"I'm not. I think the house is perfect. The yard is perfect. The neighbourhood is perfect. And the most important thing to me is that you are absolutely glowing here. You look like you're home here. And, Bella, my home is where you are." He winked at me as he pulled my shirt over his head. "This is it, love."

I smiled. "That's beautiful."

"It's true."

I leaned in to kiss his lips. "So, you want this place? Should we buy it?"

Edward smiled as he reached behind me to unclasp my bra. "I might want to try it out, first, though. You know, to see if it feels right." He pulled my bra down my arms.

I laughed. "You're serious?"

He sat up and sucked my nipple into his mouth, holding my body to him with his hands on my back. Yeah, I guess he was serious. I hummed and rocked my hips.

"Wait, babe," I said, pushing his shoulders back.

"What now?" he laughed, flopping back on the bed.

"This isn't our bed."

"Yeah."

I giggled. "Edward."

"Think of it like a hotel."

I climbed off the bed. "No. This is Heidi's bed. And I don't want to say it out loud or even acknowledge that it's happened, but my dad…"

"Say no more," Edward said, getting up. He took my hand and we ran down the stairs, laughing the whole way. We ran into the kitchen and he lifted me up on the countertop. His mouth went back to my boobs, right where he left off. "Is this okay?" he asked, tugging my PJ pants down and over my hips. "I can have the go ahead?"

I giggled as I spread my legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him close. "Are we about to make love it our very own kitchen?"

Edward kissed my lips and then smiled. "Damn right," he said. He yanked his own pants down over his hips. I leaned my forehead against his shoulder so I could watch him put the condom on.

"Mm. Baby," I breathed, running my hands over his shoulders as he slid into me, slowly. "Oh, shoot," I said.

Edward groaned, moving in and out of me. "Are you kidding?" he asked, a cute look of desperation on his face.

"I forgot to check the closet space."

Edward held my head with his hands and brought my face down to his. He kissed me, even though he was chuckling. "I'm losing my touch."

"You're not," I said, tangling my fingers in his hair. "I just want to make sure everything is right, you know?"

"Mm, baby, I know. If it's not right, uh, yeah, shit you feel so good."

I giggled and scratched his scalp. "Focus. If it's not right…?"

"Um, the closet," he said, looking proud of himself for remembering. "I'll build you a bigger closet if you want one."

"Thank you," I whispered into his neck, before biting it. "This house is perfect."

Edward laughed and brought his lips to mine. "I'm sold."


	364. We're Taking It

**A/N - Happy Groundhog Day! Let's hope for an early Spring! Day with dad, today, so this is up early, as I don't know when I'll get a chance to post otherwise! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 364 – We're Taking It<strong>

"We love it," I said, beaming from ear to ear.

Heidi pulled me into a tight hug and started jumping up and down. "Does that mean…"

"We're taking it," Edward said, shaking my dad's hand, before giving Heidi a hug.

"Eek. I'm so excited," Heidi said, before kissing Edward's cheek.

My dad pulled me into a one of those amazing father/daughter hugs, the ones that made a girl feel so loved, safe and protected. "Congratulations, kiddo." He kissed the top of my head. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, daddy."

"So, uh, how much do we owe you?" Edward asked, chuckling nervously.

"I own the home, kids," Heidi said. "I'm not paying on it, now, so there's no hurry."

I looked up at Edward and I knew right away that he was disappointed, even though he was still smiling. He wanted to get our names on that place. He wanted to make it official. And while Heidi was being sweet, not wanting us to worry about the money just yet, I knew it was bothering Edward. And it would until he signed something.

"We want to, though," I said, smiling as I squeezed Edward's hand. "We have the money, for the down payment, at least. And Edward will have his money from his Pop in July so we can make the payments."

"Okay," my dad said. "We'll have to go the bank. But, they're closed on the weekends. If you're home early on Friday, we can go then. I'll make an appointment."

"Yeah," Edward said. "We can be here. Two is the absolute earliest I can get us here, though."

"I'll make the appointment for three," my dad said. "Ask your mom and dad if they can meet us. This is a big deal and I want to make sure you understand everything you're signing, okay?"

"Yeah, for sure," Edward said. "Do you have any idea how much you want for the place, yet? No big deal if you haven't decided, yet, though. I'm just curious."

"I was curious, too, and had the place appraised. One hundred and eighty five thousand. But, you're my kids. I don't want to charge you that much."

"Oh, Heidi, that's perfect. I've run all the numbers, and we could up to two hundred and fifty. So this, one eighty five, is perfect. Really." Edward chuckled. "Wow. This is, just, yeah. Wow."

"Thank you guys, both. So much," I said, smiling as Edward wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so excited."

"I can't wait to see what you guys do with the place. I've had it the same way for years," Heidi said, smiling.

"Oh, Bella's got some ideas already," Edward said, holding me close to his body.

"She's going to put you to work, huh?" my dad asked, snickering at us.

"Oh, yeah," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. It made me so happy that he was excited about the house. As excited as I was. "I can't wait, though," he admitted. "It will be nice to get in there and make it ours. Not that it isn't beautiful, now."

"I can't believe my little girl is so grown up," my dad said, smiling at me.

"Don't get sentimental on me, dad. I've been a crybaby most of the day."

"Ah, you're allowed," Heidi said. "This is a big deal. Your very first home."

Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Do you still want to go to Port Angeles? Because I need to run home and change."

"Oh, yeah. I do," I said. "Okay, dad," I said, giving him one more hug. "We'll hang out tomorrow. I love you."

"What about breakfast at the lodge? Nine o'clock? We'll celebrate."

I smiled. "That sounds perfect."

"Have fun, tonight," Heidi said. "Celebrate, but be careful."

I laughed. "You're such a mom, now," I said, hugging her, and making her laugh. "A great mom."

"Aw, sweetie," she said, kissing my cheek. "I love you. Both of you."

I ran upstairs to grab my black blazer with white piping, my black capris and a cute pink tank. I wanted to dress up tonight, but still keep warm. It was November. It hadn't snowed, yet, and was still tolerable, but it was obvious that winter was on its way.

After goodbyes to my dad and Heidi, Edward and headed over to his house to get ready for our night out.

"Thank you for earlier," Edward said, as he drove.

"Which part of earlier? Making love on the kitchen counter?"

Edward laughed. "Well, yes."

I giggled. "I'm teasing. What did I do earlier?"

"For rushing Heidi to sell the house."

"You liked that, huh?" I smirked and he laughed.

"Was I that obvious?"

"No. I just know you," I said. "One eighty five is a great price, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm completely ecstatic. It's way less than I was ready to spend. It's kind of nice, you know? We can use that money to build a deck, buy paint, bathroom tile. All that kind of stuff."

"Friday," I said, grinning from ear to ear. "We'll sign the papers on Friday."

Edward smiled. "I know."

"Eight and a half months until the wedding."

"That should give us enough time to get the house Cullenized."

I giggled. "Cullenized, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. We're going to make it cool and fresh and young and so awesome."

I couldn't stop smiling. "I am just over the moon about this, babe."

"It shows," Edward said, smiling, as he parked at his mom and dad's place. "And you look absolutely breathtaking. You're beaming, Bella. And it's so freaking sexy, baby. I want you, again."

I laughed and shoved his shoulder. "We have a date. I want to watch you sing."

He leaned in and started kissing my lips, his hand moving up my inner thigh. "I want to make you sing," he breathed against my lips.

I laughed and reached up to run my fingers through his hairs. "You're so smooth."

Edward chuckled. "You always laugh at my best lines. I'm obviously not that smooth."

"Oh, you are so," I said, kissing him hard. "Come on." I slipped out of the car and ran up to the house. I was so excited about tonight, about the house, about our life together. I couldn't seem to sit still.

Apparently, Edward's excitement was manifesting as sexual energy. He was such a man. He grabbed my clothes and purse from the backseat and walked up to the house, a sexy smirk on his face.

"I've got you trained, already, huh?" I teased.

He just laughed. "Nah. I love doing things for you."

"Mm," I hummed as he kissed me on the porch. "You're perfect."

The front door swung opened and Alice, Jasper and Emmett all ran out. "Well?" Alice asked, her hands on her hips. "Did you buy it?"

"I don't know about the house, but Edward got himself a purse," Emmett said before punching Edward in the shoulder.

"I'll remember that when Rose asks you to hold her purse."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around Alice's shoulders. Esme and Carlisle appeared in the doorway and I looked at Edward, waiting for him to give the news to his family. He winked me.

"We sign the papers Friday at the bank," he said.

"Oh, babies," Esme said, running over to give her oldest son a tight hug. "You're buying it?"

"We are."

"Yes," Emmett said, hugging his mom and Edward in one big hug. It was nice to see Edward's brother support him in this. Jasper joined in the group hug, and then Carlisle.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said, giggling as she took my hand and pulled me over to the family. Jasper wrapped his arm around me and I squeezed into the hug. Another amazing moment for a perfect day.


	365. Missed You

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thank you all for reading! I've been posting this story, the sequel, every day for one year! Yikes! haha! Let's go for another one! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 365 – Missed You<strong>

"You're buying a house? Like I knew you'd planned to, but you picked one out, for real?" Vanessa all but squealed, leaning over to hug me. "That is so exciting. Congratulations."

"Thanks. We're pretty thrilled," I said, smiling.

Vanessa and I were riding in the backseat of Edward's car, and Jake was riding shotgun. He had the night off and wanted a beer, so Edward offered to drive them to and from Port Angeles. Paul and Rachel drove up on his motorcycle, and were just about a mile ahead of us.

"How do you feel, buddy?" Jake asked him. "All grown up, huh?"

Edward laughed. "No shit. It's all pretty real. We sign the papers Friday."

"Where is it?" Ness asked, smiling.

"Sherwood Avenue," I said, smiling. "It's Heidi's old house."

"Nice," Jake said. "That's a great place. Great neighbourhood."

"Is that close to your house?" Vanessa asked.

"No, baby. We're on the east side of town, and Edward and Bella are on the west. But, everywhere is five minutes from anywhere in this town, so I guess, yeah. It's close."

Edward laughed. "We? Vanessa, did you move in with Jake?"

Jake laughed and I smiled as Vanessa started biting her fingernail, nervously. "Um."

"Oh, my god, did you?" I asked, smiling.

She giggled. "Well, not really."

"She did," Jake mouthed at me from the front seat.

"EJ and I still live together, but Gianna is home a lot and I spend lots of time at Jake's."

"Baby, you know I want you there," Jake said, smiling. "I'm not a teenaged boy that is afraid of commitment."

"Aw," I said, making Jake laugh.

"Half of your clothes are in my closet. I've got your girlie hand creams on the nightstand," Jake continued.

Edward laughed. "Now we know what you're doing when Nessa's at work."

"Piss off," Jake said, punching Edward's arm, as they laughed together.

"I don't get it," Vanessa said, innocently. "What does that have to do with my hand cream?"

"They think I'm jacking off," Jake said, chuckling.

"Oh," she said, giggling. "Gross."

"They're boys, Ness," I said, smiling at Edward.

"We're not gross," Jake said.

"Yes, you are," she argued back, with a smile playing at her lips. "Men always talk about those little guys in their pants."

Jake and Edward laughed loudly. "Little guy?" Jake asked. "Maybe we'd better keep the lights on, huh?"

And that got Vanessa and I laughing, together.

I was having so much fun. It was so nice to be home in Forks, hanging out with our friends and just relaxing. Tonight was a little escape from reality. From serious decisions, commitments and responsibilities. Right now we were teenagers, being immature and silly and making more memories.

We got to Port Angeles at quarter to eight and after getting IDed, Ness and I ran to the bathroom before the open mic show started.

I was relieved that I hadn't started my period early, like I had been for the last couple cycles. Maybe the birth control was starting to regulate. Carlisle said that it would around now.

"You okay, girl?" Vanessa asked.

I slipped out of the stall. "All good," I said, smiling.

"I love having you home," she said as we fixed our hair and lip gloss in the mirror. "Everything is more fun when you're here."

"Aw," I said, smiling. "I know. I love being home, too. I miss you so much during the week, too. But, just think how boring I'm about to be. Edward and I will live at the hardware store, now, fixing up the house."

She giggled. "That's cute, though."

"So, you and Jake are pretty serious, huh?"

She smiled, swishing her long blue and white peasant skirt back and forth. "Yeah. It's weird for me, though. EJ had been the only man in my life for so long."

"And you're scared that if you move in with Jake, it with hurt your relationship with your brother?"

She shrugged. "That sounds really stupid, but EJ and I have been through so much together. He saved my life, Bella. He moved us to Forks for a fresh start and now I'm scared that I'm abandoning him." She shook her head. "That's stupid."

"No, Vanessa. It isn't. But, EJ is always going to be your brother, whether you live with him, or you live with Jake, apparently no more than five minutes away." I gave her a hug. "You're an adult. A woman. And you're in a healthy, loving relationship with an amazing, committed man. You have every right to let that grow."

She smiled. "I know."

"Plus, your brother apparently has really loud sex with his girlfriend, so it makes sense to steer clear." We giggled together. "Maybe you need to talk to EJ?"

"I know. But, I'm going to bawl like a baby. He's like my father, brother and best friend all at once. And I know he wants the best for me, but it's hard to deal with change, you know?"

"Oh, do I know." I took her hand and walked back out of the bathroom to join the guys. "Ness. Don't feel like you have to move out, though. If you're comfortable keeping half of your things at home with EJ, then do it."

"I think that's what I want, for now, you know." She smiled and so did I. I wanted Ness to be happy. She deserved that after the horrible experiences she had back in California. She finally had a group of people that loved her and supported her.

"Ah, Bella." I laughed as Rachel flew over to me and squeezed me in a tight hug. "It's been forever."

"I know. I've missed you so much." I honestly had seen Rachel in a couple months.

"Work has been hell. My grandma got sick and I've been staying with her for the last month. Uh. Life has sucked."

"Why didn't you call?" I asked, pouting.

"Because I'm asleep half the time. And I don't want to depress everyone with my shit," she said, flipping her gorgeous hair over her shoulder. "I can't keep doing this, though."

"Come to book club with us next Saturday," I told her.

"Oh, sugar, I don't have time to read."

"It doesn't matter," Edward said. "My mom wouldn't care. She loves to have people over."

Rachel laughed. "Okay. It will be a nice break. But, do you have the book? I should at least skim it so I know what the hell is going on."

"I'm finished," Ness said. "I'll give you mine."

"Thank, babe."

"And you're quitting that flipping job," Paul said. "Let me be your sugar daddy."

Rachel threw her head back and laughed. "My life is so screwed up."

I sat beside her at the table and wrapped my arm around her, smiling when she rested her head on my shoulder. She honestly seemed exhausted. I felt like a bad friend. I had no idea she was going through so much stress. I hadn't seen her since September, but I attributed that to us only being home a couple days a week. If that. She had work and lived in Port Angeles. But, I should have called.

Edward set his hand on my thigh and rubbed his thumb soothingly on my leg. He always knew what I was thinking, and I loved him so much in that moment for knowing that I needed him and his touch.

"Let Paul be your sugar daddy," I whispered in her ear, making her laugh. "No, really. You need a break. You're wearing yourself out. Just take some time to focus on yourself and your family."

"Thank you, Bella," Paul said, before thanking the waitress when she brought over a huge tray of drinks. "I've been telling her that for weeks."

"But, I'm not the housewife kind of girl," she said. "I don't even know how to make cookies."

"I'm not with you for food, Rach."

"Sex?" she asked, winking at him. We all laughed.

I smiled as Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We had a good life. We were lucky. And I was grateful that we had our friends in our lives. I missed them so much when we were gone. And the house in Forks, our new house that we'd get on Friday, meant that much more to me. This was exactly where I wanted to build our life.


	366. For You

**A/N - Happy Monday! If you'd like to hear the song that Edward plays during open mic night in this chapter, head over to the Facebook page. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 366 – For You<strong>

"You were great, Paul," I said, giving him a hug, as he walked past Edward and I on the dance floor.

We'd been dancing to his set, beautiful slow rock ballads. A night out, live music and Edward's body pressed to mine was making for a perfect night so far.

"Thanks," Paul said, kissing my cheek. "You're up in five minutes, buddy," he said patting Edward's shoulder. "Kick some ass, man."

Edward laughed and then leaned in to kiss my lips. "Are you nervous, baby?" I asked, noticing his hands on my hips were a little shaky.

"A little, yeah," he laughed. "I haven't played for anyone but you since the summer."

I smiled and rubbed his back. "Just play for me, tonight," I said. "Sing only for me, and you'll be fine, baby. Everyone else just gets the perks of listening in to your beautiful voice."

Edward laughed. "You are incredible." He kissed me once more before we walked back to the table. He grabbed his guitar and winked at me. "For you, baby."

"Break a leg, man," Jake said.

I slid in the booth beside Vanessa and she slid over a basket of cheese fries. "Wanna share?"

"Do you have to ask?"

I dug in and took a huge mouthful of fries, before looking up on the stage at Edward. He was laughing to himself as he looked at me, throwing his guitar strap over his shoulder. He'd just watched me pig out on bar food. How unladylike.

I covered my mouth as I chewed, because I was laughing, and I didn't want to embarrass myself any more than I already had, by spitting out half chewed fries.

Edward kissed the air and winked at me. Oh, how I loved him. Some girls whistled at Edward, making his face flush, as he laughed awkwardly. Of course, like always, we forgot that we were in a public place, and in Edward's case, on a stage in front of about seventy five people.

He was so darn adorable. I really loved him so much.

He looked down at his guitar and strummed it a little, tuning a string here and there. I really didn't know what he was doing, but my god, he looked sexy with a guitar slung across his body.

Before we'd left Forks, he had changed into his torn, light wash jeans, sexy brown leather shoes, and blue button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. His hair was a sexy mess. He hadn't touched it since we'd had countertop sex, and it looked incredible. Edward looked so relaxed and laid back, and it only added to his appeal.

He sat on the edge of a bar stool on stage, his legs spread and knees bent. Mm. I wanted him so much.

"You're drooling," Rachel said, winking at me and making the guys laugh. "Not that I blame you, girl. Your man is looking hot."

"Sugar daddy sitting right beside you," Paul said, wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Look. I'm not going to quit my job, temporarily," she said, emphasising the last word, "if you keep calling yourself that." She elbowed Paul in the ribs and rolled her eyes. "So, has Edward been working out?"

Jake laughed at Paul and I smiled. "He has. He goes to the gym three times a week with our neighbour, Kel. And then he jogs like a crazy person."

"Plus, a lot of sex?" Vanessa asked, earning an elbow nudge of her own from me.

Paul wrapped Rachel in his arms and she snuggled up to his body, weaving her fingers with his. He kissed her shoulder and I smiled. Rachel might act tough, but I knew she was a sweet girl at heart. And she was really relying on Paul right now to keep her sane.

Honestly, I was touched that he wanted to take care of her, right now. They were so clearly in love with one another, and it was a beautiful thing to see. I was really happy for them.

"Uh." We all looked up as Edward spoke into the microphone. "I'm Edward Cullen. The first song I'm going to play is called 'Dream Catch Me'. It's a cover of Newton Faulkner."

I smiled as I watched Edward start playing. He was instantly lost in the music as soon as his fingers touched the strings. As long as I lived, I was sure that I would never get enough of watching that boy with his guitar.

I was surprised that I hadn't heard him play this song before. I really had no idea when Edward discovered all of this new music, or where he learned the chords, but he performed as though he'd been practicing all week. My man was a musical genius. I was so, so proud of him.

The lyrics of the song were incredibly gorgeous, so romantic. And paired with Edward's voice, I had tears running down my cheeks by the time he was finished playing.

The crowd agreed with me, and cheered loudly for Edward. He looked modestly surprised that they enjoyed his performance. He really had no idea how gifted he was.

He chuckled. "Um, that was for my beautiful fiancé, Bella. I love you, baby girl." His sweetness earned him some 'aws' from the crowd and he just smiled, shyly.

I wiped my eyes and then blew Edward a kiss. Luckiest girl in the bar.

"That was so pretty," Vanessa said, before eating a mouthful of fries. "Does he play that one for you, a lot?"

"I've never heard it," I admitted. "It was a nice surprise."

Edward ended up playing two more songs. One was a slow cover of a blues song that I'd heard on his iPod, and the other was our wedding song, 'Little Trip to Heaven.' I was, obviously, left close to sobbing by the time he finished the song. This night was magical, more so than I really dreamed possible.

Edward walked over to join us, and instantly leaned in to kiss my lips in a hard, wet kiss. "Don't cry, Bella. You almost had me in tears up there," he teased, winking at me.

"I can't help it," I said, wiping my eyes on a cocktail napkin. "Your voice does funny things to me."

He chuckled as he slid into the booth. "All good, I hope?"

"Definitely."

Edward picked up my fork and took a huge bite of the cheese fries. He moaned, that sound doing funny things to me, as well. And as much fun as I was having, I was dying to get home. I needed to make love to him, again. Because, let's face it, with a day as incredible as today, full of so much love, celebration and happiness, once was definitely not enough.

We hung around the bar until eleven o'clock, listening to the other singers, dancing and eating like the college kids we were. Paul and Rachel left first, heading to her apartment in Port Angeles to spend the night.

"Promise to call or text me, if you ever need to talk," I told Rachel as I gave her a hug before she left. "It's what friends are for, okay?"

"Thank you, Bella," she kissed my cheek. "See you at book club." She laughed as she said it. "Never thought I'd be saying that."

"Neither did Edward," I said, making him laugh.

"You're in book club?" Ness asked, smiling. "I thought it was a girl thing."

"Not when you have a persuasive mother and a sneaky fiancé," he said, squeezing my hand.

We said our goodnights and, with Jake and Vanessa snuggled together in the backseat, dosing off, I got to enjoy Edward's hand on my thigh on the drive home.

"You were incredible tonight, baby," I said, quietly.

He smiled. "You liked it?"

"Loved." I covered his hand with mine. "Where did you learn that song? The first one. It was gorgeous."

"Oh, I listen to new stuff while I run. Pick out the chords as I listen to it. I tried playing it on the guitar last week." He said it as if that was a talent, a skill that everyone had.

I smiled. "Amazing." He just smiled back at me. "When did you play? I didn't hear it?"

"Oh, I think you were getting waxed," he said, a smirk playing at his lips. "Couldn't hear me above all the screaming."

I laughed. "It was worth it."

"For you, or me?"

"For your music, for our," I peeked behind me and saw that Jake and Ness were out cold. "Sex life."

Edward smiled. "I can't wait to get into your panties," he whispered.

I laughed. "Neither can I."

"But, I'm not wearing panties," he teased, making me laugh.

"You know what I mean."

He smirked. "I know."


	367. Equator

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 367 – Equator<strong>

"Everyone's asleep," I whispered as Edward and I snuck into the Cullen house around midnight.

Edward shut the door and then pressed me into it, holding my hands above my head. He buried his face in my neck and pressed a kiss to my jaw. "Good," he breathed. "I want you, sexy."

I hummed as his free hand slipped inside my blazer and he started squeezing my breasts. "Edward, baby, let's go upstairs."

"If I can make it," he said.

"You can. You held on all the way from Port Angeles." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Carry me."

"My pleasure," he said, lifting me up by the hips. As I wrapped my legs around him, I felt it. That uncomfortable feeling in my lower stomach. I stiffened in Edward's arms. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Are you sick?" he asked, rubbing my back as he carried me up the stairs.

"Nope."

"Shit."

I giggled and tugged his earlobe. "Excuse me?"

"What? Shoot. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"I know." He set me down in his room and I ran to the bathroom. "I feel the same way."

I pulled down my pants and sure enough, I had started my period. Talk about horrible timing. I knew it was coming, but I was so turned on, and I knew that Edward was, too. I groaned loudly and I heard Edward laugh.

"Baby, can I come in?" he asked from the other side of the door.

I frowned. "No."

"Uh, is it, um. Shit. I can't say this through the door. Can I just talk to you?"

"No," I said, rinsing out my panties.

He laughed. "Bella. I still want you. Like right now."

"Well, that's nice," I said, obviously a little snippy. But, no girl would be able to blame me. Nature was a cruel, cruel thing.

"Can you just," he sighed. "Can we still… Uh, I'm being an ass. I'm sorry."

I frowned and pulled down my tank top to cover my bare bum, and walked over to the door. I opened it, and peeked out, only to be met with adorable puppy dog eyes. I smiled, because I couldn't help it. When I looked at Edward, that was my natural reaction.

"Are you asking me to make love with you?" I asked. "Right now?" I clarified. "When I literally just started my period?"

He stole a quick kiss. "Yes?"

I giggled. "You don't sound sure."

"I am. I just don't want to get punched in the face."

I laughed harder and Edward smiled. "I would never."

"I know, I just, I don't want to be insensitive, or whatever, but I want you, and I know you want me, and I don't want to pressure you. You can say no, but your period doesn't bother me."

"Are you sure?" I asked, chewing on my fingernail.

Edward pulled my hand from my mouth and brought it to his own lips, kissing the palm of my hand. "You are my fiancé. I love you. I think you're so damn sexy and I want your body. I want to make you feel amazing. Nothing has changed from downstairs, in my eyes." He kissed my lips. "But if this makes you uncomfortable, we won't do it."

"We've never done it before."

"I know. Do you think you want to try?"

I laughed. "You're insane. You do know that, right?"

"Yes."

I giggled and ran my hands over his chest and shoulders. "But, you're my crazy boy."

Edward growled and captured my lips in a searing hot kiss. "I'm yours, baby." He had his hands all over my back and then on my bum, squeezing my cheeks.

I felt myself tense a little and he pulled back. "Not good?"

"Um," I said, smiling, and quite frankly, a little breathless. "Maybe keep your hands north of the equator."

He laughed. "Deal."

"Can we maybe do this in the shower?"

Edward set his hands on my cheeks. "Why are you so nervous? Do you want to change your mind? We can go snuggle?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"Why I'm nervous."

"Bella. When we had sex for the very first time, you bled. On your birthday, in the shower, you let my hands drift south of the equator and you had your period."

I giggled at his terminology. "It really doesn't bother you?"

"No."

"Why?"

He smiled as he pulled my tank top over my head. He hummed as he traced his fingertips over my cleavage. "Because I love you."

"Or, you're a horny man, that's thinking with his downstairs brain?"

Edward laughed and looked both surprised and impressed with my boldness. "I don't think he," Edward said, taking my hand and setting it on the huge bulge in his jeans, "has a brain, actually."

I laughed. "No?"

"He just likes to be touched."

I dropped my head on Edward's chest and giggled. "I can't believe we're talking about this."

He reached behind me to unclasp my bra as he laughed with me. "I'm trying to get you to relax."

"I'm relaxed."

Edward kissed my lips. "Step one."

I peeked up at his face. "What's step two?"

He winked at me. "Get us naked."

"Well, we're half way there," I said, working quickly on Edward's button front shirt. "You know, when you up on stage, when you were singing, all I could think about was much I love you. How much I wanted to make love to you."

Edward smiled. "Oh, really?" he asked, sounding cocky.

"Really."

"So, you weren't going to follow through with that desire?"

I giggled as I slid the shirt from his shoulders, letting my hands run over his hot skin. "Don't tease me. You know I'm embarrassed about, well, you know." I tugged at his belt and then worked at the button and fly on his jeans.

Edward covered my hands in his. "Don't be. It's just me, sugar." He leaned in to kiss my lips. "How about you get in the shower? I'll get a condom."

"Behind the Scope in your medicine cabinet," I said as I stepped into the shower.

Edward laughed, holding it up. "I love that you hide condoms. I think it's so cute," he said. I wet my hair as I watched him roll it on. "I also love how you're standing there with water pouring over your body. I think it's so hot."

I giggled, taking his hand as he stepped into the shower's spray with me. I kissed his fingers and then his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you for doing this," I whispered. "I've never felt this sexy with my period."

Edward tipped my face up so he could kiss my lips. "I'm glad, because you are damn sexy." He moved his kisses down my neck, to my breasts and then to my belly button.

He moved to my hip and I grabbed his hair. "Equator," I said, making him laugh.

"Right. Sorry," Edward said, standing back up. "You're just so kissable, so touchable."

"Mm. Make love to me," I ordered as I squeezed Edward's bum. I slapped his bum cheek and we both laughed at how loud the sound was, echoing in the bathroom. "Oops," I giggled.

Edward took my hands and wrapped them around his neck. "Hang on, baby."

I wrapped my legs around his hips as he lifted me off of my feet. He pressed my back to the wall and I held on tightly to his shoulders as he slid, way too slowly, inside of me. We both groaned at the long awaited sensation.

Period sex was a first for us, and I had to say, based on what Edward was making me feel, it was a success.


	368. Waking Up

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Mid week girls' night out for me, tonight. Anyone else not wait for the weekend to get out and fun? Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 368 – Waking Up<strong>

**Sunday, November 7**

I woke up to the amazing feeling of Edward's strong hands rubbing my shoulders. I hummed and he chuckled. "Good morning, gorgeous," he whispered, leaning in to kiss my back. "You're so tense."

"I have a lot on my mind."

Edward rolled off of me and lied beside me, so he could look into my eyes. "Tell me."

I smiled, turning on my side to face him. "Just the house."

"It's a pretty huge deal, huh?"

"Yeah." I leaned in to kiss his lips and he smiled.

"You're not having second thoughts? We haven't signed anything, yet," he said, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"No. I love the house. I want it. Do you?"

He chuckled. "I do. Tell me what else you're thinking about."

"I was thinking that I have to return that shirt I borrowed from Dale. And, uh, maybe bake him some cookies as a thank you."

Edward smiled. "Do you have a crush on Dale Mackenzie?"

I laughed. "No. But, he's Emmett's best friend and I see no problem in being nice. He's a sweet boy under all that charm."

Edward kissed my lips. "Can I have a cookie?"

"Depends."

Edward laughed. "On what?"

"On how impressive your good morning kiss is."

He smirked. "Easy."

He set his hand on the side of my neck and brought his face in nice and close. He rubbed his nose on mine, ever so softly. "Close your eyes," he whispered before brushing his lips on mine.

I did as he asked and just let myself feel. His lips were so darn soft, and he tasted like toothpaste like he always did in the mornings. His stubble was growing out a little and I could feel it, scratching my face in that delicious, masculine way. I could smell his body wash, his shampoo, on both of us, from our shower last night. I loved smelling like him.

I moaned as he slid his tongue into my mouth, teasing me softly, before pulling back, capturing my lip in his retreat. He hummed and slid his hand from my neck, over my shoulder, and then down my back, pulling me closer, so I was pressed against his chest.

"You can have a cookie," I said, smiling at his gorgeous green eyes, crinkled at the corners.

"I thought so."

I stole a quick kiss before sitting up. "Wait," he said, taking my hand. "I want to talk about last night."

I smiled. "Bathroom first?"

"Yeah, of course," he said, kissing the backs of my fingers.

I ran to the bathroom in just my panties, which was what I wore to bed the night before. I peed, took my hair out the braid it was in, leaving me with sexy waves and then gave my teeth a quick brush.

I smiled at Edward when I walked back to the bed. He was wearing nothing but blue boxer briefs and I could see what that morning kiss had done for him.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, smirking.

I giggled and climbed back into bed with him. "You."

"Oh, yeah? What about me?"

"I love you. And I love that you're so happy to see me."

He chuckled. "I'm always _happy_ to see you."

"I know." I ran my fingers through his hair and he smiled. "What did you want to talk about?"

Edward ran his hand up and down over my hip. "Are you okay? Like, with what we did last night?"

I smiled. "I am. Are you?"

He chuckled. "You know I am. But, Bella, I want you to talk to me about it."

I rubbed his chest. "It was weird. But, I was really touched that you wanted me, you know, that way, while I had my period."

He kissed my lips and smiled. "I always want you, Bella. You know that."

"Well, I know that, but you know what I mean."

Edward slid his hand to my back and then to my bum. "I do know what you mean. I was honest when I told you that it doesn't bother me. But, if it's weird for you, we don't have to do it, again, okay?"

I smiled. "I was in the moment, last night. Like really. I was so horny. Like Edward level."

Edward laughed and patted my bum. "Ouch."

I giggled and kissed his lips. "I wanted you. I needed you. And you needed me, too. It worked at the moment and I loved it. I wouldn't change a thing about last night. But I don't know that I could just do it whenever."

"Gotcha," he said, leaning in for a kiss. "So, if we get really horny, again?"

I laughed and slapped his shoulder. "Stop being a guy."

"Can't."

"Good."

Edward laughed and rolled over on top of me. He started kissing my face, my neck, his fingers dancing over my stomach and sides, tickling me. I couldn't stop laughing. And I was so, so happy.

"Should we get dressed?" he asked.

"No." I snapped the elastic of Edward's briefs.

Edward laughed. "I'm not going to be the one that tells your dad why we were late for breakfast."

"You're not going to say a word," I said, letting my fingers tease his lower abs.

"Mm, baby. Don't start anything."

"I want to."

"Bella," he chuckled. "That's mean."

I winked at him and tugged his underwear down to his thighs. "Mm. I'm not mean. The exact opposite, actually. Lie back."

"Babe," he said. His voice sounded conflicted, but he did in fact lie back on the bed. I smiled. Such a guy.

"I want to."

I leaned over and kissed the tip of his, um, thingy. "Shit, baby." I giggled and he smiled, his breathing already picking up. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm making you feel good," I said, running my fingernails up and down his shaft, ever so lightly.

"I want to touch you," he said.

"No." He laughed and I smiled. "Be selfish for once. You are the most amazing lover; you're a giver, according to Dallas."

"You talk about our love life with Dallas?" he asked.

I smirked. "I'm a girl. We talk. You're my fiancé. You manage to find your way into the conversation from time to time."

"Awesome."

I squeezed him and he groaned. "Awesome? You want other girls to know how good you are?"

"No, I was, damn, baby. That feels good." He covered my hand with his and kept me moving. "I just meant that I'm happy you think I'm good enough to brag about."

I smiled at him. "Of course I do." I smacked his hand away. "Let me play."

"Ooh. I love it when you get bossy." I giggled and he smiled. "And that laugh, Bella. My god."

"Are you sweet talking me?" I asked. "Just to get me to do this?" I leaned in and took part of him in my mouth, swirling my tongue around and around.

"Oh, fuck, babe." Edward's whole body tensed and he buried his fingers into my hair. "I can't…"

I hummed and ran my teeth over his sensitive skin. And he lost control, covering my lips, chin and chest with his release. I sat up and smiled. I was way too proud of myself.

Edward sat up, wiped my lips with his thumb and then leaned in to kiss me. Hard. Period or not, waking up with Edward was my favourite time of the day.


	369. Cats, Cookies and Cars

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 369 – Cats, Cookies and Cars<strong>

"Okay. You kids have a nice time at breakfast," Esme said, kissing my cheek and then Edward's.

"Thank, mom," Edward said, leaning down to kiss Alice's forehead and then in between Robbie's ears.

"Oh, Esme. I invited my friend Rachel to your book club on Saturday," I said. "I hope that's okay. She's caring for a sick relative and I think she needs to get out. Be around other people."

"You are such a sweetheart," Esme said, smiling. "Of course that's alright. I'm excited to get to know all of your friends."

"She's Paul's girl," Edward said. "She's sassy."

I giggled. "Sassy?"

"See?" Edward pinched my side. "Just like that."

"Bella's sassy, too?" Alice asked, giggling.

"She is," Edward said, picking up his sister. He kissed her cheek. "But, you are, too."

She laughed. "I am not. Are you going to come back home before you go back to Seattle?"

I smiled as Edward looked over to me. "Yeah." Honestly, I hadn't planned to come back to the Cullens' since we'd stayed here all weekend, but I couldn't say no to Alice, and I knew that Edward couldn't either.

"Yay. I can show you what I learned at ballet this week."

I smiled and Esme winked at me. "Okay, pretty princess," Edward said, setting her down. "You're in charge of Robert."

"Me? Not Jazz?"

Edward smiled. "That's right. But, no outfits."

She giggled. "Okay." She was totally lying. My poor kitten would be in a doll's dress the minute we left. But I had faith that Jasper would save him.

"Did we have plans today?" Edward asked me as we drove to the Lodge to meet my dad and Heidi for breakfast. "Like it's okay that I spend some time with Al?"

I smiled. "No plans. And your family comes first. But, would you mind maybe dropping me off at my dad's after breakfast. Or, I guess I can just catch a ride with him."

"You want to spend time with him?"

"Well, yes. And I thought maybe I could make those cookies for you and Dale."

Edward laughed. "Ah, that's right. I earned my cookie this morning with that hot kiss."

I giggled. "Oh, yeah. You earned it."

"But, you, my love, earned a car."

I laughed. "I'm that good, huh?

"Phenomenal. What do you want? A Corvette, a Ferrari, a Maserati?"

"Edward. You're not serious. I can't drive. Well, I hate driving. I don't want a car. We're buying a house."

He chuckled. "Relax, baby. I'm teasing you. Even though you deserve a car." He looked over at me. "But, seriously, do you want one? Like your own car?"

I squeezed his knee. "No."

He was smiling as pulled into the parking lot. "It doesn't have to be expensive. But, you know, so you can go where you need to?"

"I can't use your car anymore?"

"Bella."

I giggled because he looked so serious. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, baby. I just. I don't know. I don't want you to feel like you have to ask me to go places."

"I'm always with you, though," I said.

"Okay. Forget I said it." He opened his car door and got out, leaving me sitting there. I had no idea what just happened. Edward truly seemed upset and I didn't know why.

My car door opened and Edward crouched down, facing me. "I'm sorry," he said.

"For what? I don't even know what's going on."

"Can we just talk about it, later?" he asked as my dad's truck pulled up to park a few stalls down from us.

"Fine."

"Bella. Shit. Just, uh. Just wait." He turned and ran over to my dad and step mom, whom I had to say, looked very nice dressed up. Edward said something to them, and my dad nodded and patted his shoulder, before he and Heidi went inside. Edward jogged back over to me and got in the car.

"What the hell, Edward? If you just cancelled this breakfast…"

He smiled. "I didn't, baby. I told your dad that I spoke without thinking and I needed to come backpedal."

I smiled and reached over for Edward's hand. "Go for it."

"I found a car for you online."

"But, I…"

"I know. You don't want one. I hear you. But, I've been looking for a while. I thought I was helping. You know, if I'm at school or at the gym and you don't want to wait around for me, I just thought it would make sense. Or, if you went out with the girls, you wouldn't need to depend on a ride. It would be practical."

He shrugged. "But, if you don't want it, then it doesn't matter."

"I'm touched that you did that for me," I said, blinking my eyes quickly so I didn't start crying.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed, pulling my body to his. "Don't cry, my sweet girl. It's just a car."

"No. It isn't. It's the thought behind it. The sentiment." I brushed the tears from my cheeks. "I'm so sorry. Sometimes I don't know why you even bother with me. I'm so lame."

Edward laughed and I sniffled. "You're not lame. You're perfect."

"Hardly."

"I feel bad," he said. "You were laughing and smiling five minutes ago."

"I have my period. Just don't talk to me for three days. I'm all over the place, I guess."

"Hey," he said, kissing my temple. "I would die if I didn't to talk to you for three hours, let alone three days."

"Maybe we can look at the car."

Edward laughed. "Just think about it, okay? Wait until you're finished your period, then think about it."

I laughed and he smiled. "I love you."

"Aw, I know, sweetheart. I love you, too. And guess what?"

I wiped my eyes. "What?"

"We're buying a house. Let's get in there and celebrate."

I smiled and felt the tears flow over, again. I'd started and it didn't seem like I was going to be able to stop crying, now. I laughed at myself, embarrassed, and wiped my cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm just emotional. I'm really excited about the house."

Edward pouted out his bottom lip. "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Do I look okay?"

"You're drop dead gorgeous."

I laughed. "Who's paying you to say that?"

"No one. I adore you," he said, before kissing my lips, so, so softly.

"Well the feeling's mutual."

Edward got out of the car, and came around to my side to take my hand. He held me close to his body as we walked inside. My dad stood up to give me a hug the minute we walked over to the table.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" he asked.

I laughed. "I was just being a girl. I'm fine." And I truly was. Talking things out with Edward always, always helped me feel better. That, and I was so lucky to have him. "I'm really excited, actually. We're getting a house."

Heidi laughed and got up to pull up both into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you both. Let's celebrate."


	370. Cookies and Commitments

**A/N - Happy Friday! Wooo! There is nothing better than a Friday! I hope you all have a great weekend! Thanks for reading and for your beautiful reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 370 – Cookies and Commitments<strong>

"He wants to buy me a car," I told Heidi as I slid a batch of chocolate chip cookies into the oven. "I said no."

My dad, Heidi, Edward and I all had an amazing breakfast, together. The best part was that Heidi told us that she only wanted one hundred and seventy thousand for the house, knocking fifteen thousand off what we thought we had to pay.

I thought Edward would be upset, as he wanted us to 'do this on our own.' But he was thrilled. It was nice to see him smiling. He was trying to act relaxed for my benefit, but I knew that buying the house was a lot of stress for him. Edward was a classic over-thinker, a worrier by nature. I was positive that talking about paying more money for a house than either of us had ever seen, was working on his head.

"Why?" she asked about my response to the car.

"Firstly, we're buying a house. That's a lot of money. A big commitment. Is now really the best time for another investment?"

"What kind of car is it?" she asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say. Not that it would matter. I don't know the first thing about cars."

"Why else did you say no?"

"I hate driving."

She laughed. "Don't we all. But, you have to, especially living in Seattle."

"I know." I shrugged. "To be honest, I like that he drives us to school, together. I like that I have to rely on him. I like being with him, spending time with him. When we drive together, we have so much fun. I would hate to take separate cars."

"So, it's not really about the car?" Heidi concluded, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"I guess not."

"It was a very sweet gesture," she said, smiling at me.

"I know. Which is why I feel so bad. Everything he does is for me, and I feel like he doesn't know how much I appreciate it. Like he'd been spending all this time looking for a car and I just shot him down so quickly."

"Was he mad?"

"I think he was upset at first. But, he doesn't get mad at me. He listens to me."

"Did you tell him what you just told me?"

"No," I said. "But I should. I just don't want to sound too clingy." I smiled as I shrugged. "I have my period and I always get so emotional. It's hard to think straight. To express what I'm feeling."

"Sometimes it's hard being a girl, huh?"

I smiled. "Definitely."

"He didn't buy it, did he? The car?"

I laughed. "I doubt he would do that before showing me, or letting me take it for a test drive. But, if he was getting it as a gift, then who knows. Good thing it's past my birthday, right?"

"Ah, he's a good boy."

"He's the best. Maybe it's buying the house, but I've noticed that we're both a lot more tense, lately. And it kind of scares me."

I took the cookies out of the oven and Heidi slid in the next batch. "What are you scared of, honey?"

"Just life. We have so many big plans in our future and we have to learn to deal with them. I don't want the stress to tear us apart. I miss the summer. I miss laughing every day. Sometimes I just want to be a teenager."

"Are you having second thoughts about the house? The wedding?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Okay, then. Just relax, sweetheart. Try to enjoy the moments as they come. Focus on each and every day, and try to make each other laugh as often as you can. You're committed to one another, but you're still fun people. You're growing up, but you're still teenagers.

"You have the wedding to plan, you have a home to decorate. That's all fun stuff, Bella. Enjoy every minute of it." She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek, before whispering in my ear. "And you have a very sexy fiancé. Make the most of that."

I laughed. "We're definitely making the most of that part of our lives."

"Oh, really?"

"At least once every day. Most days twice, lots of days, three times. And a lot of fooling around in between."

Heidi smiled but looked surprised at the same time. "Wow."

I giggled. I loved girl talk so much. It was a welcome relief after talking about real life stuff.

"And when do you have time to study?" she asked, winking at me.

"Well, we're passing. We must be doing something right."

"Your flat tire is changed, m'lady," my dad said, walking into the kitchen to give his beautiful new bride a kiss.

I smiled, watching them together. They were so in love. It's was beautiful. "No role playing in front of the kid," I teased, taking the next batch of cookies out of the oven.

"I don't know what you're talking about," my dad said, even though his cheeks were flushed. "I'm too old for that stuff."

"Cookie?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I would love one," he said. Heidi laughed at him and slapped his bum. So cute. "Why are you baking? Not that I'm complaining."

"I'm taking a few over to Emmett's friend, Dale as a thank you. And of course, some are for my baby."

"The cat?" my dad asked, winking at me, making Heidi and I laugh.

I came over and gave my dad a hug. "I love you, daddy."

"Aw, Bells. I love you, too. I can't wait for you and the kid to move into that house," he said, kissing the top of my head. "It will be nice to have you guys in town."

"I can't wait to get into that kitchen."

"What's the first thing you're going to bake?" Heidi asked.

"Um, cinnamon buns. Definitely cinnamon buns."

"Oh, does your old dad get in on those?"

I laughed. "Of course."

I packaged up a few baggies of cookies to take with me, bid my dad and Heidi farewell until the coming Friday, and headed out in my dad's truck to my first stop. Dale's house. I'd washed his sister's shirt while I'd baked the cookies, and I wanted to drop it off before I left back to Seattle.

"Hey, good looking," he said, when he answered the door. In his boxers.

I laughed. "Hi, Dale."

"Come in, babe. I'm in my underwear. Don't want to give the old ladies on the street a free show."

I laughed and followed him inside. The house looked so huge and empty without all the crazy teenaged party-goers that had been in here on Friday night.

"But, if they paid?" I teased, earning a laugh.

"Yeah. Hey, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do, right."

I laughed. "Whatever that means."

"Do you want anything to drink? Would you like to sit down?"

"Um, no. But thanks," I said, smiling. "I'm heading back to Seattle, soon. But, I wanted to return your sister's blouse. Oh, and I baked you some chocolate chip cookies." I held them up for him and he smiled.

"Awesome, Bella. Thank you," he said, opening the bag and taking a bite. "Damn. They're still warm."

I laughed. "It was the least I could do," I said.

"No, it was awesome of you, Bella," he said, pulling me into an awkward hug. "Thank you. Really."

"So, promise me something," I said.

"Anything."

"Talk to Abbie Robinson at school this week."

"I will do that."

"You deserve this, Dale."

He laughed. "Okay." He opened the front door for me. "Have a safe drive back, huh?"

"We will."

"Do I get more cookies if I follow through with my challenge and bring Abbie to the game?"

I laughed. "Maybe if you're sweet, Abbie will bake for you."

He winked at me. "Touche."


	371. Need To Kiss You

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 371 – Need To Kiss You<strong>

I hopped into the truck after leaving Dale's and drove down the highway to town. I parked in front of the flower shop and hopped out. I was about to take a page out of Edward's book and buy him some flowers.

I loved him and I wanted to show him that. To make a gesture that showed him how much appreciated him. I wanted around all the pinks and reds and felt a little stupid. Would he even like this? Maybe this was a dumb idea.

My cell phone rang in my pocket and I smiled when I read Edward's name. "Hey, baby," I said, smiling. "How did you know I was thinking about you?"

He laughed. "I was thinking about you, too, gorgeous. And it's been too long since I've looked at your beautiful face. Can I come pick you up from your dad's?"

"Nope," I said, smiling as I wandered around the shop.

"You're torturing me, babe."

I laughed. "I'm on my way over," I said. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Hitchhiking?"

I giggled. "Is that a fantasy of yours?"

"It wasn't. But, I think it might be now."

"I have my dad's truck. He said I could leave it at your house and he'll pick it up later," I said, smiling when I spotted the perfect gift for him. A cute little bonsai tree in a blue ceramic dish. It looked masculine.

"Okay. I need you kiss you, baby. Get here."

"I love you."

"I love you, angel."

I snuggled the little bonsai baby in my dad's old coat on the passenger seat so it wouldn't fall over, and drove to the Cullen's place. I really missed Edward. Two hours apart was too much on weekends. We were supposed to be together, since we were apart so much all week at school.

I couldn't wait to reclaim those lips.

Edward was waiting for me on the porch steps when I pulled up, a huge bouquet of roses in his arms. Red, white, pink. It was a gorgeous, but not as much as the man holding them. I smiled, as I picked up the little bonsai tree and hopped out of the truck.

"Great minds," I said, passing him his plant.

He laughed. "Thank you. I love it." He leaned in to give me my long awaited kiss. "For you, baby."

I brought the flowers up to my nose and sighed. "They're beautiful, Edward. Thank you."

"Come sit with me for a minute," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me up to the porch swing.

"What's up?"

"Um, well, it's come to my attention that I'm an ass."

I started laughing and he smiled. "Oh, really?"

"Em tells me that a girl should pick out her own car."

"Oh, baby. Don't worry about that. I don't know anything about cars, and if I wanted one, which I don't, right now, I would want you to pick it out for me."

I ran my hand over his chest. I wanted to tell him what I had told Heidi. "I love our life how it is. I love when we drive together. I love listening to your iPod in the car. I love that we always have fun on the way to school. It's one of my favourite parts of the day. And I don't want to lose that."

I shrugged. "I didn't want to come off as overly clingy, but I love that I can depend on you to take me places. Maybe that's annoying to you, but I kind of love it."

Edward smiled and ran his fingers over my jawline. "I love you for saying that. Taking care of you is just," he laughed. "I love it, too." He kissed my lips. "Thank you for talking to me."

He started to stand up, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. "Is there more?"

I giggled. "Yeah. I want to tell you something else."

"What? You can tell me anything, baby."

I dropped my head on his shoulder. "Are you feeling really overwhelmed about the house?"

"Are you, baby?"

I smiled. "A little bit. Yeah."

"Oh, thank god," he said, chuckling. "I can hardly sleep."

I slapped his leg. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, honestly, Bella. I really have no reason to be nervous. We found a perfect place, we have the money to pay on it." He shrugged. "I guess it's just a big commitment, huh?"

"It's a lot of money, and you're right, it's a big commitment. But, it's our home. And that's what we want, right? To get married, to have our own home, to build a life here."

"That's exactly what I want. I'm sorry if I made you doubt that. No cold feet, here."

I smiled. "Heidi said that we should try to enjoy the process now. We've done all the hard work."

"Are you upset about something, Bella?"

"Well, I told Heidi that I missed the summer, because we laughed all the time." I wiped a couple tears from my eyes. "And I'm so happy with you and our life, but, I don't know, things are feeling a little tense, lately. It scares me. I don't want to lose you."

"Jesus, Bella," he said, tears forming in his own eyes. He pulled me close to his body and squeezed me tightly. "I'm never letting you go. I love you too damn much. Why would you think you were going to lose me?"

"I don't know. Maybe I thought you wouldn't want to put up with me. I'm stupid?"

Edward laughed through his tears and kissed my lips. "You're not. I'm so sorry that I ever made you feel that way. You are it for me, angel. What can I do?"

I kissed him hard, trying to show him that he didn't have to anything to prove his love for me. "I just want to laugh with you."

"Okay." He kissed me. "We'll laugh. No stress, no worries. Everything in our lives is perfect, right?" He kissed me, again. "I love you, Bella. I love you so much."

I reached up to run my thumbs under his eyes. They were glowing such a pretty shade of green. "I love you, too. And, I'm sorry for upsetting you. But, I wanted to tell you what was on my mind."

"Thank you for that. I want you tell me this stuff. I don't ever want things to fester, you know?"

"I know." I leaned in for a kiss this time. "Are we going home?"

"My mom is making lunch," he said. "She wants us to stay. But, if you don't feel up to it, babe, we can go."

"No, no. I want to stay. I just need to go freshen up."

Edward smiled. "Maybe I'll freshen up, too. You know, with you."

I giggled. "That doesn't mean sex."

He laughed. "What does it mean? I've always wanted to know."

"To freshen up? Fix makeup, hair. Go pee."

He laughed harder. "That's not very sexy."

"What the heck did you think it meant?" He shrugged. So adorable. "Come on. Tell me."

"No."

"Edward," I whined.

"Well, the guys in the locker room, back in high school, said it meant, uh, masturbating."

"Oh, my god. And you actually believed that?" I didn't mean to laugh at him, but high school guys were just so immature and gross.

"Sorry?"

I kept giggling. "Not your fault."

"But, just to clarify. You've never, you know, touched yourself when you went to go freshen up?"

I kissed his lips. "No."

"Well, you've kind of ruined that fantasy, now."

"I love you."

"Awesome."

"So, when you took me on dates, like to the movies last Spring, when we first started hanging out, you though I was touching myself in the bathroom?" I asked.

"Um, no?" His cheeks were stained pink, so I knew he was lying.

I laughed. "I was peeing. You know that about me, right? Small bladder."

He smiled and brought my hand to his lips. "Is this what you wanted? What you meant by laughing together?"

"This is exactly what I meant."


	372. Socks

**A/N - Happy Sunday! A little technical glitch with the website, yesterday! But, it's up and running, now. So, don't forget to read yesterday's chapter, first, if you missed it! Thanks for being so cool! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 372 – Socks<strong>

"Home, sweet home," Edward said, and we lugged all of our suitcases, the kitten and our flowers up to the apartment.

We'd left Forks after a great lunch with the Cullens. Esme looked worried about us, considering that we were both teary eyed when we'd walked back into the house after talking, but I think she could tell by the smiles on our faces that all was well. Amazing, really.

Edward and I were hitting some major milestones in our lives, but by keeping our lines of communication open, I knew we were going to be just fine. It had really touched me when he cried. He loved me so much.

"You realize we have like four homes, now," I said, smiling as I walked straight into the kitchen to put my roses in a vase.

Edward hopped up on the counter, holding our sleeping baby cat in his arms. "I know. We're lucky like that."

"These flowers are just stunning, Edward, really," I said as I arranged them.

"Just like the girl I bought them for."

I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled. "You're such a sweet talker. And I love it."

"How would you feel about snuggling?" he asked. "I'm flipping exhausted."

I smiled. "That sounds perfect."

Edward set Robbie on the futon and then lifted me up, carrying me bridal style to our room. I pulled off my skirt and sweater and climbed into bed in nothing but my bra and panties. I didn't care that it wasn't even five o'clock in the afternoon. I was done with clothes for the day, and I had no plans but to stay in Edward's arms for the rest of the evening.

"Mm. Sexy," Edward said, as he pulled his t-shirt and jeans off.

I laughed at him. "Socks?"

He smiled. "What? It's November. My feet are cold."

He wrapped me in his arms and rubbed his stocking feet on my legs. "Ew. Your socks are damp." I squirmed. "Get them off of me."

He laughed and kissed my lips. "No." He held me tighter, so I couldn't get free, either. I was laughing and hitting his chest, but he kept rubbing his sweaty boy feet on my legs. "I'm sorry, Bella," he said through his own laughter. "But, you're going to marry me and my feet are part of the package."

"Ed," I started. I was giggling so hard, I could barely breathe, let alone speak.

He laughed and rubbed my arm. "You are so damn sexy when you laugh."

He let me go and I rolled onto my back to catch my breath, still letting the giggles slip out. "You're crazy, Mr. Cullen."

He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at me, his eyes shining, his cheeks flushed from laughing. "I'm crazy about you." He ran his fingertips over my bare stomach, giving me goosebumps. "Do you want me to take off my socks?"

I laughed. "God, yes."

He chuckled and stole a quick kiss. "Since when did you hate socks?"

"I just think that men are sexy in bare feet."

"Men? Plural?"

I giggled. "I mean you." Edward laughed and raised his eyebrows. "Well, you know guys in movies." He frowned at me playfully. I slapped his shoulder and was given another kiss.

I pulled him down on top of me and groaned. I could feel him hard against my thigh. "Mm. What's that about?" I asked, smirking at his face.

"I'm telling you, your laugh turns me on."

"So, basically, what you're saying is that my new plan for us to laugh all the time, is going to leave you feeling very, very uncomfortable for the next couple of days?"

"I'm not uncomfortable."

"Well, not yet."

He laughed. "What does that mean?"

"I mean, no sex until Tuesday night. Can you wait that long?"

"Absolutely not. I'll be doing a lot of 'freshening up,' if you know what I mean," he said, winking at me.

I laughed. "No. Don't."

"Baby, it has to be done. I'm a guy and I guarantee that, just being around you, I'm going to be pretty hard. A lot."

I giggled and blushed. "I know. I mean, I've noticed."

He smiled. "Think I'm pervy?"

"No. I think you're male and I think that's normal."

"So…"

I laughed. "Don't freshen up without me."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You want me to get myself off in front of you? Like five or six times a day?"

I widened my eyes. "That many times? Really?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Should I just shut up?"

"No. I want to watch, or um, help." I covered my eyes and laughed. "Oh, my god, I'm so dorky."

I smiled as I felt Edward's fingers running through my hair. "You are so very far from dorky, baby girl. I think this is the sexiest thing you've ever said to me."

I peeked out from between my fingers. "Really?"

He pulled my hand away from my face and kissed the palm of my hand. "Oh, yeah."

"So, will you, um, wake me up, or call me into the same room as you, or whatever, when you're going to, you know."

"Yes." Edward sucked my fingers into his mouth. "Mm." He twirled his tongue around them and I found myself getting turned on. A lot. I hadn't realized that my hands were an erogenous zone.

I reached up with my left hand and tangled it in his hair. "Can you, um, lay on me?"

Edward kissed my fingertips and nodded. "Yeah. You okay?"

"Mm hmm. Just hurry."

Edward smiled as he rolled on top of me, tangling our legs, together. I grabbed his bum cheeks in my hands, hard, and pressed his body against mine. "Uh, Bella." He rocked his hips against me, and I reached up to scratch his back. "Shit, that feels good."

"I love your weight on me," I breathed into his ear.

He hummed again and turned to bury his face in my neck. "I love your soft body under me."

I giggled and then screamed as he brought me over the edge. "Keep going, baby," I said, still feeling how hard he was.

He kissed my lips and then nipped at them. "Are you sure?"

"So, so, sure."

He winked at me, and then sped up his pace, pressing harder against me. I was gasping for breath, as his roughness was urging another release from my body. Edward started grunting and the sound was so feral, so wild, I could barely hold on.

"Shit," he whispered as his hips froze. He eyes were squeezed shut and he was panting for air, himself.

He moved to roll off of me, but I held him against me. "That was amazing," I whispered.

He laughed. "That's an understatement."

I kissed his lips and then pushed his shoulder. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Did I hurt you, angel. You know, your stomach?"

I smiled. "I feel incredible." I stood up and slid off the bed. I looked at Edward's beautiful, sweaty body, lying on the bed, one arm up above his head, the other draped lazily across his abs.

And then I looked at his feet. "You're still wearing socks?" I giggled, loving how he was the perfect blend of sexy and adorable.

He laughed. "Maybe I should wear them more often."


	373. Perfection

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you all so much for reading! You are the best fans, ever! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 373 – Perfection<strong>

**Monday, November 8**

"You want to go for a walk or something?" Edward asked me.

I was making us homemade sub sandwiches for dinner after an incredibly long, boring and exhausting day. Edward had studied his biology last night, this afternoon over our lunch break, and he was trying his hardest to put off more studying right now.

"Babe, your exam is tomorrow. One more night of studying and you're good to go."

He pouted and closed his book. "But, I'm bored."

I laughed at his silliness and he smiled. "Okay. We'll have dinner, go for a nice walk and then I'm locking you away to study, mister."

"Ooh. In our bedroom?"

I giggled. "Like you need to be thinking about that anymore, today."

He smiled. "You were warned, Miss Swan."

"I know, I know." I walked over to the counter he was sitting on and popped a slice of green pepper in his mouth. I reached between his legs and laughed as he groaned.

True to his word, every single time Edward had been turned on to the point of no return, he winked at me. I'd been getting quite a few winks in the last twenty four hours, since I'd mentioned that I wanted to help Edward, or watch him, get off.

I had my period, but I wanted our incredibly healthy sex life to continue over the dreaded three days. And this had turned out to be an interesting little lesson for me. A lesson in how lucky I was to be a female.

I was completely stunned by how often Edward 'freshened up' in the course of one day. Once more before bed, twice before school, again at lunch, and just before I made dinner. I'd watched him twice and gave him a hand the rest of the times.

I'd honestly never been so turned on, just watching Edward touch himself. His eyes closed lazily, his hand glided beautifully over his hardened body. I never would have thought it would be so beautiful to see, but I was finding that I really enjoyed it.

"Let me see what I can do for you," I said, unbuckling his belt.

Edward covered my hands with his and stole a kiss from my lips. "No, baby. I'm good." He kissed me, again. "You don't have to keep doing this for me."

I smirked, popping the button of his jeans open. "I want to." I pulled his zipper down.

"Bella, while I'm enjoying this, immensely, I have to say, I'm feeling kind of like an ass. This is insanely one sided, and while I'm constantly turned on around you, I get off from touching you, turning you on, making you feel good."

I smiled. "I love you. But, you are making me feel good, confident, letting me in on this private side of you. It turns me on when I touch you."

"Well, good." Edward chuckled and tugged his jeans and boxers down to his knees. "But, I still feel weird about this."

"Would it help if I took my shirt off?" I asked, unbuttoning my blouse.

Edward laughed and reached forward, bumping my hands out of the way to finish the job for me. "That would help." He pushed my shirt off of my arms and reached up to squeeze my boobs. "Oh, did that hurt?" he asked. "You winced."

"It wasn't a wince."

"Bella."

"I'm a little tender, but it still felt good."

"Okay," he said, hopping off the counter and pulling his pants up. "I can't do this."

"What?" I felt my face flood with colour and embarrassed tears fill my eyes. I had just made Edward feel uncomfortable.

Now, to think about it, I hadn't really asked him if he was okay with this plan, of letting me watch while he masturbated. I just invited myself. And it was becoming obvious that it wasn't fun for him anymore.

"Fuck," he whispered under his breath. "Baby, don't cry. I just. Shit, I don't know how to explain this."

"It's okay. I get it," I said, going back to the counter to finish dinner. If I had ever wanted to just disappear, to melt into a puddle on the floor, it was in that moment.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me from behind. He pressed a kiss to the back of my head and then to the top of my shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey."

"I'm embarrassed. Just leave me alone to blush."

Edward chuckled and squeezed me tighter. "Look. Sex isn't just sex with you, okay? When we make love, I feel this beautiful connection with you. And, today, while it's been fabulous, I just, um, it makes me feel like I'm not doing my part as your lover. You should be treated with love and respect, not just as a means to an end.

"And I understand what you're trying to do, today. You're trying to make it up to me that we're not having sex, because of your period. But, you don't owe me anything. I love you. Excuse the language, here, but I love you so fucking much, baby.

"You are my world. I might be horny all the time, but that bond we share, the feelings, it's just everything to me." He kissed my cheek and I smiled. "Okay? Does that make any sense at all? Because my mind is moving a million miles an hour, here."

I nodded. "It makes sense. But, I thought we connected today." I shrugged. "I didn't think we had to be making love to feel that."

"We don't, Bella. Dammit. I knew I didn't explain myself the right way."

"You did." I turned in his arms and smiled up at his face, embarrassment forgotten. "I know what you're trying to say, Edward. And I love you so much for caring about me more than yourself. But, it honestly meant a lot to me that you were able to share yourself with me. I might have teased you for how many times you, you know, but I felt really special that you let me in."

He smiled at me and kissed my lips. "I'm so happy that you felt that way. Because my body is yours. I just don't want you to feel obligated, you know?"

"I know."

"And when I hurt you just now…"

"It didn't hurt."

"Okay, when I thought I hurt you, it just sort of made me feel like I was taking, but not giving."

"You're wrong."

Edward laughed. "And there you have it."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close to me. "Edward?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Are we doomed to be serious our whole lives?"

Edward laughed, again. "I think we might be."

"But we're supposed to be laughing all week."

"I know. I think that sounds good on paper, but we're real people and sometimes other emotions come into play, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's not a bad thing, Bella. We care about each other's feelings."

I peeked up at his face. "I love you."

He smiled down at me and kissed my lips. "I love you." He reached down and took my hand in his, setting his other low on my back. "Dance with me."

Edward started moving us around the kitchen and I laughed when I stepped on his toe. "Sorry."

He winked at me. "Don't worry about it, gorgeous."

"I think I forget all the moves. Is this a waltz?"

"It is, indeed. And you're doing wonderfully."

"Well, aren't you a sweet talker?"

"I am," he said, chuckling. "And we still have eight and half months to perfect this for the wedding."

"It's coming up fast, huh?"

"It is. On a scale of one to ten how nervous are you?" Edward asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Um, three?"

"Nice. I think I'm a four. Not for the commitment, but I just want it to be perfect for you."

"Aw. That's sweet. But, I just need you, handsome. Oh, and the lemon cake."

"Good call." He laughed. "So, one to ten, how excited are you? I'm an eleven."

"Well, I'm a twelve, at least."

Edward kissed me, and we both dissolved into laughter. The moment was perfection.


	374. Lunch

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all so much for being awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 374 – Lunch<strong>

**Tuesday, November 9**

"Well?" I asked Edward as he walked up to the car at lunchtime. "How was it?"

He smiled, set his hands on my cheeks and kissed me way too hard and way too passionately for a public parking lot filled with college kids. "The exam went okay."

I laughed and reached up to wipe my tinted lip gloss off of Edward's top lip. "Just okay? Because that kiss suggests that it went a little better than okay."

He winked at me. "I'm fairly certain I aced it, but I didn't want to brag."

I giggled and slapped his bum. "I want you to brag. I'm happy for you. I was thinking about you all morning."

Edward pulled me in for a hug. "You're perfect, you know that?"

"Well, I try," I teased, making him laugh.

"I'm taking you out for lunch."

"Ooh. Where are we going?"

"No idea." We both laughed and got into the car. "What are you craving?" he asked me.

"Um, red meat."

"God, that's hot." He winked at me, again, and I slapped his chest for his efforts to make me blush. "You think your iron is low, baby?"

"Um, I have the iron pills, so I'm probably okay, but with my period, you never know."

"Okay, let's go get some meat in you."

I raised my eyebrows and we both laughed. "I didn't mean that in a pervy way," he said, smiling as he started the car.

"You sure?"

He smiled. "Maybe it was a Freudian slip, or something. Didn't we learn something about that in psychology?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I barely pay attention in that class. You sit beside me." I giggled and squeezed his thigh. "And, speaking of the sex thing, probably tonight, big boy," I said, smiling. "This girly is almost done with her period."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, pulling up to a sports bar just up the street from the college. He leaned over to kiss my lips. "Those pills are amazing, huh?"

I laughed. "They're a miracle."

We went inside and were seated in a booth. I ordered a bacon double cheeseburger, fries and a coke and Edward got a turkey club sandwich.

He laughed, reaching across the table and interlacing our fingers. "You are so sexy."

I smiled. "Why's that?"

"You're eating like a man."

I squeezed his hands. "That's sexist."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled at me. "Okay, you're eating enough to feed a man?" He laughed. "You know what I'm saying."

"You try having a period. It makes you hungry."

Edward smiled. "No thanks."

"Yeah, I wouldn't switch genders with you either."

"You know I'm not insulting you, right?" he said, clarifying his earlier comment. "I like watching you eat."

"I know." I brought his left hand closer to my lips and kissed his ring finger. I could not wait to put a ring on that finger.

"When do you want to pick out wedding bands?" Edward asked.

I don't think I could have smiled wider in that moment. "Now."

Edward laughed and I giggled in excitement. We'd been dealing with such big stuff, lately, important stuff, that the wedding planning had been put on the back burner. But, I really wanted to spend more time talking about it. And I loved that Edward had suggested it. I didn't know why, but things always seemed more special when he thought of them.

"I have a shitty late night at school, otherwise, yeah. We'd go tonight."

"It's okay. I can wait. For a little while."

"Do you have anything in mind?" he asked.

"I love my engagement ring," I said. "Was there a wedding band to match, or should I just go with a plain white gold ring?"

"There is a band that matches it. I didn't buy it because I wanted us to pick out our rings, together."

"And you didn't know that I was going to say yes."

He laughed. "I did so."

"What does it look like?" I asked.

But before Edward could answer, the waitress brought our food over to the table. He winked at me, looking at the amount of food on my plate. I playfully frowned at him and took a huge bite of my burger. "Mmm…"

He laughed, then stole one of my fries. "Are you trying to turn me on?" he asked, softly.

"Maybe," I said, covering my mouth as to not give him a show while I spoke. "Are you going to eat all of my food?"

He smiled. "One fry, Bella. I took one fry." And, so being a boy, he took two more. "Okay, three fries. That's not all of your food."

"It's enough."

Edward laughed as I took another bite of my cheeseburger. "How did I get so lucky?" he said.

I smiled. "I have no idea."

"So, the ring, the matching wedding band, has diamonds in the band like your engagement. It's nice because it's not so plain." He shrugged. "You'll have to see it, though. I mean you're going to be wearing it."

"Forever."

He smiled. "Now you're getting romantic?"

"Well, you stopped stealing my fries, so…"

"I love you," he said, before taking a bite of his own sandwich.

I giggled. "I love you. And because of that fact, you are allowed to share my French fries."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I think I want the diamondy ring."

"Diamondy?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

He smirked. "Sounds good to me, sunshine."

I loved my new nickname. Edward was so cute, I could barely handle it. I was glad that his exam had gone so well this morning. He was a genius and clearly knew his stuff, but I could still tell that he'd been a little nervous about the midterm.

But, now, he was so completely relaxed and happy. I loved teasing him, flirting with him. This is what I had wanted the other day when I said that we should be laughing all the time. I loved the lighthearted conversation. I loved the laugher. This is what I loved about our life together. And this was our future.

"What about you, handsome? Going for the bling? Or the traditional band?"

He smiled. "Um, traditional, I think. White gold to match yours."

"I can't wait to see a ring on your finger. Like, when we go buy them and you try it on. I want a sneak peak of what your hand is going to look like after the wedding." I shrugged. "There is just something so sexy about the thought of you being my husband."

"You just want to tell me what to do," he teased.

"Well, yeah," I said, as if that answer was so completely obvious. "Mr. Swan-Cullen." Edward laughed and stole another fry. "Are you getting cold feet?

"Never, my love," he said. "But, we're not going with Swan-Cullen. Right?"

I giggled. "I was teasing. But the more I hear it…"

Edward shook his head, a huge smile on his face. He was so in love with me. And the feeling was mutual.


	375. With The Girls

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 375 – With The Girls<strong>

"Hey, gorgeous," Edward said, kissing my lips when I met him outside his Chem class. "My high school buddy Pacey sent me a text. He wants to know if we're free tonight."

"Are we?" I asked, smiling.

"Uh, yeah. But, I mean, do you feel like going out tonight? It won't be until around eight-ish. You know, long day."

"It's so flipping adorable how he asks you about everything," Tanya said, smiling at me.

"Well, I'm not going to a club without her," Edward said.

I pulled his head back down to meet my lips. "Yeah. We can go. If you're too tired, then suggest Thursday. Otherwise, I'm up for it."

"Okay. Love you, baby." I got one more kiss. "Have fun, girls."

Tanya wrapped her arm around my shoulders and smiled. "Oh, we will."

Dallas had invited Tanya, Cat and I over to her place this afternoon. She had said she was desperately missing out on girl time. We honestly hadn't all hung out since our burlesque class the week before.

Edward laughed. "You girls and your pillow fights."

Tanya snorted and shoved Edward's shoulder making him laugh. "What?" he asked, all cute and innocent like.

"He thinks that's true," I said, smiling lovingly at my fiancé.

Edward winked at me. "I'll see you in a few hours, babe. I love you. Bye, Tanya."

"We love you, too, Edward," Tanya said, taking my hand and pulling me down the hallway.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at my sexy fiancé. He was just gorgeous. He blew me a kiss, before jogging to his lab. He was so hot.

"Do you know what we're doing this afternoon?" Tanya asked as she drove us to Dallas' place. "Dal didn't say."

"Nope," I said, smiling.

"You seem happy," she said. "Like more than usual, which I thought was impossible."

I laughed. "Well, Edward and I were talking about picking out our wedding bands, soon. Oh, and we bought a house."

"Eee. I know. Edward told me in class. Congratulations."

I smiled just thinking about Edward talking about our house. "We sign the papers on Friday. And then it's official. I'll be living in Forks."

"Is that a good thing? Forks?"

I smiled. "Yeah. It's not spectacular shopping wise, opportunity wise, but most of my family and friends are there. It's where Edward is the happiest."

"Just Edward?" she asked, glancing over at me. "You have to be happy there, too."

"I am. I was away from my dad for most of my life. This is my chance to have that relationship with him," I said, smiling just thinking about my dad. "Plus, Edward's brothers and little sister are the family I never had. I adore them all."

"Good. Then I'm happy for you," she said as she parked. "I'm going to miss you in Seattle, though."

"I know. I have so many people I love here, too. It's going to be hard to leave, but thankfully, Edward has like five years of school left until he's the sexiest pharmacist alive."

Tanya laughed. "Good. I'm looking forward to the next five years."

"Me, too."

Dallas flung open the door and squeezed us both in a big group hug. "Welcome to girls' time, Dallas style."

I laughed. "Thanks."

"Hi," Cat said, walking over to the door.

Tanya wrapped her arm around Cat's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "You are so adorable."

Cat laughed and pushed her glasses up on her nose. "Thanks."

"Okay, girls. Come on. Let's gather in the kitchen. I've been slaving away in the kitchen all day for you," Dallas said.

"You didn't have to do that, Dallas," I said, looping my arm through hers as we walked towards the munchies. "But, thank you."

"Well, I'm nervous."

"Why, sweetie?" Tanya asked, grabbing a cute pink cupcake and hopping up on the counter.

"Okay, Kel wants to move in here. Like into this apartment. With me. With me and my baby girl."

"Wow," Cat said, ravenously working through the chips and dip.

"When? Like now? Soon?" I asked, before popping a grape into my mouth.

"Well, no. He was thinking about in April," Dallas said. "I guess Jax's girlfriend is moving up here, and they're thinking about living together."

"So, Kel is getting kicked out of his place and he needs a place to crash?" Tanya asked.

"Or, Kel loves you, wants to move your relationship to the next level," I added, smiling at her, supportively.

"Yeah. I like Bella's," Tanya said.

Dallas hopped up on the counter beside Tanya. "I think he's nervous, too."

"How did he ask you?" Cat asked.

"We were sitting down at the playground watching Bryce play. He was sweating a little and I asked if he was feeling okay," Dallas started.

"Aw," I said, and Dallas smiled.

"Yeah. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed me. And then he said 'Dal, baby, you know I love you, right?' And I told him that I loved him, too. Then he asked me how I'd feel if he brought some of his stuff downstairs. For convenience, he said."

"That's how it starts," Tanya said, smiling. I giggled, thinking back to the summertime when Edward and I moved some of our things to each other's rooms. For convenience.

"I know. And I love that he wants to be here, to spend time with me and Bryce."

"But?" I asked, sensing her fear.

"But, I'm scared. I gave my heart and soul and uterus to another man, already and when he left, he hurt me. I'm afraid to let another man in. To let him get that close. Bryce is older now. She'll get attached. And what if Kel leaves us, too?"

"But, honey, Kel isn't Bryce's father. He's better. He's crazy and funny and you love him. He's not staying with you because he feels obligated. He loves you," Tanya said.

"She's right," I said. "For the last two months, Kel has been putting you first. He's trying to change his single guy, college partying ways for you and Bryce. He seems very committed."

"I know all of this, but it's still, ugh." Dallas laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm being a drama queen."

"It's allowed," Tanya said, winking at her. "Boys are scary."

"I'll second that," Cat said.

"What's going on with you and the gorgeous Gabriel?" Dallas asked.

"Well, I sort of slept over at his apartment last night," she said, her face flushed.

"Get out," Tanya said, her eyes wide, but a smile playing on her lips.

I squeezed her hand. "Do you want to tell us what happened?"

"After our psychology class," she said, looking at me, "I went over to his place for dinner. He was teaching me some easy Italian recipes, and we cooked and laughed and had a great time. And then I spilled spaghetti sauce on my dress."

"Ooh. Nice move," Dallas said, winking at her, exaggeratedly.

We all laughed. "It wasn't a move," Cat said. "Gabe is the one with the moves. We went into his room and he helped me take off my dress. You know, so he could get the stain out before it set."

"Yeah, that's why," Dallas said.

"He really did get the tomato sauce out," she said, before covering her face and laughing uncontrollably.

I smiled. I loved spending time with the girls. And it sounded like things were about to get interesting.


	376. Details

**A/N - Happy Valentine's Day! And if you're single like me, then hey, we have Edward, right? Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 376 - Details<strong>

"So?" Dallas asked. "Your girlish giggling is telling me that something amazing happened after your Italian heartthrob stripped you of your dress. In his bedroom, no less."

Catalina uncovered her face. "Okay, so we ended up in his bed, and I was only wearing my bra and panties. We kissed and made out and he had his hands everywhere."

"Where's everywhere. I need details," Dallas asked.

"Um, he seems to like my boobs."

"Most guys do," Tanya said, smiling.

"Ooh, are you giving away a tidbit about Liam?" Dallas asked, smiling wickedly.

"Nope. Liam is happiest below the belt."

"Eek," I said, giggling and covering my ears.

"Bella. You have to pretend he's not your almost uncle in law," Dallas said. "And, Tanya, we'll get back to that detail in a sec. I want to know what Gabriel did to Cat's boobs."

"Oh, um, he took my bra off. That was a first for us." She smiled. "But, he asked if it was okay, first."

"He's sweet," I said. "And so much like Edward. Very cautious with your feelings, sensitive to your nervousness. That's amazing, Cat."

"And then I took his shirt off."

"Go, girl," Dallas said, smiling.

"How's his body?" Tanya asked.

"Amazing," Cat said. "Kind of intimidating, actually. Like he has chest hair." She giggled and it made me smile at her innocence.

"Ooh, like thick black hair?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah. And abs. Like real, defined abs."

I smiled. "Those are pretty hot, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. I couldn't keep my hands off of him. It was a little embarrassing, actually."

"I doubt he was complaining," Tanya said. "Guys like attention."

"Back to the boobs," Dallas said, smiling.

"Oh, he, um, licked them?" She pressed her hands on her cheeks. "Is that weird?"

"No." We all said it at the same time, making her laugh.

"Okay. Good because I liked it." Catalina smiled. "But, anyway. I must have fallen asleep in his arms. I woke up covered in his blankets and snugged up to his chest."

"I'll bet you slept like a baby," I said, smiling.

"I felt really safe in his arms."

"Was it awkward in the morning?" Tanya asked.

"I think it could have been. But, Gabe lent me his robe and made me breakfast in bed." Catalina giggled. "I think he liked having me over like that."

"I'm so happy for you," I said, leaning over to give her a hug.

"We're still, you know, not going all the way."

"That's okay, babe," Dallas said, smiling. "You wait, dollface. You take your time and only do things when you're ready, okay?"

"I know. That was our topic of conversation over breakfast," she said, smiling. "He made sure I knew that just because we did what we had, there was no pressure to do that every time we were together."

"Keeper," Tanya said, smiling.

"Definitely," I said.

"So, tell us about your keeper," Tanya said to me. "What did Edward do that was more amazing than usual this weekend.

I blushed from head to toe, making the girls laugh. "We made love in a pile of fall leaves on Friday night when we got home from a high school football party. Oh, and it was in Edward's parent's backyard."

"You are so kinky," Tanya said, smiling. "I love it."

"We are," I admitted. "In fact Edward is trying to figure out how we can have sex in the bathtub."

Dallas laughed. "That's easy. Have him sit in the water and you straddle his hips and his little twinkie…"

"Eeeee..." I said, covering my ears. "I know how to have sex with Edward's very large Twinkie."

"Twinkie?" Tanya asked, laughing.

"I'm a mom," Dallas said, smiling.

"Well, Edward and I are still pairing my birth control pills with condoms," I said.

"You can do it, sweetie," Tanya said. "Just make sure he's got the condom on before he's in the water. You're going to want to go slow, though."

"Oh and get a waterproof lube," Dallas added.

"How do you girls know all this?" I asked. Dallas started to open her mouth and I laughed. "Wait, maybe I don't to know."

"I don't want to know," Cat said, smiling at me.

"But, thank you. I will take that info to the man."

"Ooh. I can't wait to hear how this goes," Tanya said, winking at me.

"It's not weird, you know, how you have classes with Edward?" I asked her.

She laughed. "I don't talk to him about sex or his twinkie, if you will."

"Good," I said, giggling. "But, girly, you have been mum about your own sex filled weekend. Tell us about the Bed and Breakfast with Liam."

Tanya laughed. "I thought you didn't want to hear details about your uncle."

"This is girl talk. I'll live," I said, smirking at her.

"Details, girl," Dallas said, grinning from ear to ear.

I loved that the four of us had this easy bond. We hadn't known each other for more than two months, but everything just seemed so comfortable, so fun. It was like we'd grown up together. I knew that I'd be friends with these girls forever. And I couldn't have been more thrilled about it.

"Okay, so this place was in Seattle. Like literally two miles from Liam's place," Tanya said. "The Seattle Hill House."

"An escape in the city?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. It was amazing. We went out for dinner on Friday night and then checked in. Had an amazing pancake breakfast, and then we explored the city, like tourists." Tanya smiled. "It was fun because Li is still so new to the city."

"What did you do?" Cat asked.

"We went to Volunteer Park, had a picnic. Thank god for hoodies," she said, laughing. "And then we visited the Seattle Art Museum. Then out for dinner, again, and then back to the B&B. We slept in on Sunday, had some fruit out on the little balcony and then we checked out. I had an incredible time."

"We can tell," I said. "You're glowing."

"I'm so in love with that man," Tanya said, her eyes actually looking teary.

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry," Dallas said, wrapping her arm around Tanya's shoulders. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Tanya laughed. "Oh, and there was a lot of sex."

"How many times?" Dallas asked.

"Uh, five at the B&B and once more when we got home."

"Whoa," Cat said, giggling.

"Yeah. Well, we needed it. We had a rough week with my friend Sara. That's sort of all worked out now, but it was nice to just be with Liam. No interruptions. Just us."

"It sounds wonderful, Tanya," I said, smiling.

"It was." She laughed. "I think we all did pretty good this weekend, huh?"

"I think it was that burlesque class last week. It got our men all hot and bothered," Dallas said, winking. "I mean, Kel even wants to stay."

"You two are going to be fine, Dallas," I said.

She smiled. "Oh, I know."


	377. Stuff

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 377 – Stuff<strong>

"You didn't have to make me dinner," Edward said, his mouth full.

When I'd come up from Dallas', I'd made Edward a grilled turkey, tomato and cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup. I'd eaten so much with the girls that I wasn't hungry, but I knew that Edward would be after his long day at school.

I giggled and rubbed his shoulders as he ate. "I wanted to, handsome." I leaned in to kiss the side of the neck. "I missed you."

"Mm. You just turned my whole day around," he said, reaching up to squeeze my hand. "Thank you, baby."

"What happened, this afternoon?"

"Ah, just a shitty lab. The prof didn't have enough supplies, half the crap didn't work, the experiment was unrelated to the subject matter we're studying, and Cora was being moody, or something. Or, maybe it was just me. I don't know." He sighed. "Just two hours of straight stress."

"I'm sorry," I said, wrapping my arms around him and squeezing him tightly. "I hate bad days."

"It's funny, just being here with you, everything feels better."

I smiled. "I'm glad I could help."

"Sit with me. Tell me about your afternoon," he said. He smiled when I sat beside him. "God, you're beautiful."

I smiled. "Thank you. Unlike you, I had a great afternoon. The girls and I just sat in Dallas' kitchen and talked about boys and sex."

He laughed. "Sounds like fun."

"It was."

"Learn anything interesting?"

I giggled because he was so cute. And if he wanted girl talk, I'd give it to him. "Gabriel likes Cat's boobs, Liam and Tanya had sex five times at the bed and breakfast, and Kel wants to move in with Dallas in April."

"Oh, uh, okay," he said. I dropped my head on his shoulder and laughed. He laughed with me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Too much?" I asked.

"Nah. I did ask."

"Oh, and Dallas and Tanya said that we can have sex in the bathtub."

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm glad we have their permission."

I slapped his shoulder. "No, I mean they said it's possible. The condom will stay on, but they recommended waterproof lube, you know, for comfort. Oh, and to go slow."

"Sounds like a go, then, huh?" he asked, smirking at me.

I smiled. "It was just nice to find out that it's an option."

"So, it's not a go?"

I giggled. "Well, we need to get the appropriate supplies and we have to be in the mood, but otherwise, yeah, it's a go."

Edward leaned in to me and kissed my lips. "I love you, so much, baby."

"Aw. I love you, too. Hey, do you feel up to going out tonight with your friend Pacey?"

"Not really," he said, winking at me. "I'm so flipping tired. But, I don't have any classes tomorrow, so I guess I can sleep then."

"We're getting tattoos, tomorrow."

He smiled. "Oh, I know."

"Are you excited?"

"Very."

"Me, too," I said, smiling. "So, should we go get ready to go out?"

"I'll just wear this," he said, looking down at his black sweater and jeans. "I'm just going to lie down for a half hour, okay?"

"Yeah," I said, standing up. I leaned over his to kiss his forehead. "You sure you're okay?"

"Actually, I think I'll take an Aspirin. Will you wake me up when you're ready?"

"Of course."

I started to walk away, but was captured in Edward's arms. I laughed and he hummed as he held me close. "Did I mention that I missed you all day?"

I smiled. "I think so."

"Good. Because I did." He kissed my shoulder.

"You're making me feel pretty special, Cullen."

"Oh, but you are, gorgeous." He kissed my cheek. "Come snuggle with me."

I laughed. "Tempting, but I need to get ready."

"Wear this," he said, squeezing my bum cheek. "Your pretty pink sweater, these tight jeans. Sexy boots. You're hot, baby."

"Thank you. But, you don't want me to wear a dress?"

"I'd rather hold you for a half hour. Then you can wear a pretty night dress for me, when we get home."

"For your eyes only?"

He smiled. "Yeah." He walked us towards the bedroom, pressing his chest into my back. "Can I just hold you, Bella. I need you right now."

"Of course." Edward sat on the bed and I kissed his lips. "Lie back. I'll go get your aspirin."

Edward was for the most part a very happy person. But, when he got stressed, he really got stressed. I hated that college did this to him. I liked to think that I helped, though.

"Here you go, handsome," I said, passing him his pills and a glass of water.

He set the glass on the nightstand. "I'm sorry. I'm being boring," he said, pulling me close to his body. "Depressing."

"No. You're being a person. Everyone has crappy days." I ran my fingers through his hair and he shut his eyes. "But, guess what?" I kissed his lips and he smiled. "Only two weeks until Thanksgiving."

"I'm sleeping the whole five days."

I smiled. "With me? Or…"

He laughed. "With you. We're not leaving our bedroom."

"Which house?"

He laughed. "I don't care. I'll set up the tent if I have to."

"Not that I'm complaining, you know, about five much needed days of sleep, but are you sure you're okay?"

He buried his face into my shoulder. "No."

"Talk to me, babe."

"It's just, ugh. There is so much to do all the time. I just want to space out for a bit, you know?" he said, rubbing my back. "Not from you, just stuff."

"Okay."

"Okay?" he asked, chuckling.

"Yeah. You're allowed to space out. What time did you make our tattoo appointments for?"

"Uh, one o'clock. After lunch."

"Can I have the morning?"

Edward chuckled. "What?"

"The morning. Can I take total control of the morning? Like of what we do? I want to take you away from everything," I said. "You know, unless you want to do your own thing? Go to the gym or whatever."

Edward smiled. "No. I want you to take control."

"You sure?"

"Of course I am. I'm excited," he said. "What are we doing?"

"That's my job to figure out." I kissed his lips over and over and he laughed. "I love your laugh."

He smiled and kissed me, again. "I love how you can cure a headache with your lips."

"It was probably the aspirin," I said, smiling back at him.

"Oh, don't be modest. You are incredible."

"Are you really that upset about stuff?"

"No, baby," he said, before kissing my lips. "Just a bad day. I'm good, now, lover. You always fix everything."

"I'm glad."

I snuggled up to Edward's warm body and shut my eyes. But no nap for me. I had to figure out what to do with Edward the next morning. I had to figure out what I could do to take his mind off of things. Hmm…


	378. Shy Guy

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Super short one, today! Ahh! What can I say! I'm a busy girl! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 378 – Shy Guy<strong>

"Hey, buddy. You're looking good," Edward said, pulling his high school friend and baseball teammate into a hug.

"You too, man," Pacey said before slapping Edward's bum.

I giggled with Pacey's girlfriend, Marisa. "I so don't get the boy love in sports," she whispered in my ear.

I really liked Marisa so far. Edward had told me that she had basically been the blonde version of me in high school. Shy, quiet and friendly. It was probably why we got along so well.

Pacey was a very cute guy, not that I'd admit that to Edward. He had sandy blonde hair, a mischievous smile, and perfect teeth. He was built similar to Edward, but was a couple inches shorter. I could see why Marisa went to watch the baseball players at practice. A very gorgeous team must have made for a wonderful sight.

"And who's this gorgeous girl?" Pacey asked, smiling at me.

"That's my beautiful, loving, amazing fiancé, Bella Swan," Edward said, shooting me a wink. "The light of my life, the reason for my existence."

Everyone laughed and I blushed. "Nice to meet you," I said, reaching my hand out to shake his.

"The pleasure is mine, Bella. You know, we all thought Edward was playing for the other team, if you know what I mean."

I laughed. "Yeah. I'm fairly certain he's not."

Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around me, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Just fairly certain?"

I pinched his bum, making him jump.

"Come on, guys. Let's get a table," Marisa said, smiling at us.

Pacey wrapped his arm around Marisa's shoulder and they led the way to a quiet corner of the bar. "What do you think so far?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I looked up at his face and smiled. "I like him."

"Good," he said, stealing a quick kiss, before he pulled out my chair for me.

"So, Pacey," I started. "Tell me something juicy about Edward. Something from high school."

Edward laughed. "That's my cue to go get drinks."

"Just a Coke, man," Pacey said. "It's not like Forks. I can't drink, here. They actually check IDs in this city."

Edward laughed. "That they do. Babe? Marisa? What can I get for you pretty ladies?"

I smiled, loving Edward's manners. "A Coke is fine with me, too. Diet, though," I said.

"Same here," Marisa said. "Thanks, Edward."

Edward squeezed my shoulder, before walking up to the bar.

"He's shy," I said, making Pacey laugh.

"Oh, is he, now?"

"What?" I asked, smiling. "He wasn't shy? Because he was definitely shy when I met him in March."

"Edward set up a kissing booth to raise money for the senior class to go white water rafting," Marisa said.

"He recruited the whole baseball team to sit at the stupid class carnival and kiss the whole damn town," Pacey added.

"Hey. That was our first kiss," Marisa said, poking Pacey in the bicep.

He smiled. "I know it was. And that is the only reason I didn't kick Edward's ass for setting it up."

"How many girls did he kiss?" I asked, loving my new little tidbit of information about Edward's past.

"Um, oh, god," Marisa laughed. "Probably thirty? Forty, maybe?" She looked over at Pacey.

"Yeah. He was popular."

"And he didn't date any of these girls that paid to kiss him?" I asked, always so curious to figure Edward out.

"Nope," Marisa said, smiling. "Not that he wasn't asked out, but he just pulled the friend card on everyone. He had a million friends at school, guys, girls, you name it. He was even buddies with some of the nerdy kids. Heart of gold. But, he didn't date anyone. Well, except Jessica."

"I've heard about her," I said.

"Yeah. She was a real bitch," Marisa said. "You know the popular girl with the catty attitude that fools all the boys into thinking she's something special?"

I smiled. "I know the type," I said, thinking about Yvette, the bully of a cheerleader that was horrible to me in high school. "Why are guys so clueless, anyway?"

Pacey laughed. "Ah, don't generalize us. Our poor gender takes a lot of hits."

"Well deserved hits," Marisa said. "You didn't ask me out until after graduation."

Pacey held his hands up defensively. "I didn't think you'd want to date a dick like me."

"Oh, my god. Do guys actually think that way?" I asked. I was thinking about Dale Mackensie and his fear that Abbie, a quiet girl, wouldn't take him seriously. It was really sad, actually.

"All the time," Pacey said. "We're not as damn cocky as we act. It's a defence mechanism."

"It's kind of cute, right?" Marisa said, leaning over to kiss her boyfriend's cheek.

"Adorable," I said, smiling at them. They really seemed so in love, and as a true romantic, I loved seeing couples so smitten with each other.

"Sorry I took so long. The line at the bar is crazy." I looked up and smiled at Edward, struggling to hold four glasses.

"Thank you, baby," I said, earning myself a kiss.

"So, what did I miss?" Edward asked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I'm learning about a kissing booth?" I said, smirking at Edward.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Wow. Trying to get me in the dog house, huh?" he asked Pacey.

"Well, my friend. It seems young Bella was under the impression that you're shy," Pacey said, smiling. "We had to give her the real truth."

"Hey," Edward said, pointing his finger at Pacey. "We went rafting, did we not?"

"We did, we did," he said. "I'll give you that. And it was an epic trip, but you are not shy."

"A nice guy?" Edward asked.

I kissed his lips and he hummed. "An amazing guy."


	379. Worth It

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy your weekend!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 379 – Worth It<strong>

"A kissing booth, huh?" I asked Edward as he rocked me back and forth on the dance floor.

He laughed. "Yeah. Sorry. Another of my stupid teenaged boy stunts to go along with skinny dipping and fighting at bonfires."

"You were a fun guy."

"Past tense?"

I laughed and squeezed his bum. "You know what I mean. I love hearing about you in high school. I wish, so much, that I had been up in Washington a couple years earlier than I was. I would have had the biggest crush on you."

Edward smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips. "Would you have paid two dollars to kiss me?"

"No."

He laughed. "What? I'm not worth it?"

I giggled. "You are worth one hundred dollars. But, I would have been way, way too shy to walk up to you, let alone kiss you. In public, yet."

"Aw. I would have found you and kissed you for free."

"Ooh. Preferential treatment," I said, smiling.

He laughed. "I love you so much. And thanks for not, you know, getting upset about the kissing booth thing. God, I suck at telling you about stuff. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Edward. I have forever to find out everything, right?"

"Right."

He leaned in to kiss my neck. He gently scrapped his teeth over my skin and then started sucking on it. I hummed. This girl was getting a love bite in the middle of the dance floor.

"Mm, baby. Anything else you need to tell me about the kissing booth?"

Edward pulled back and smiled at me. "This one girl, Jane, slipped me the tongue. And she tasted like bubble gum."

I laughed. "Now, that sounds memorable."

"Well, not really. Oh, and on the white water rafting trip, this one girl was wearing a white tank top, no bra. We got splashed. Everyone saw her, you know." He moved his hand back and forth in front of his chest.

"Her nipples?"

He laughed. "Yeah."

"Oh, are we talking about Jamie and her incredible breasts?" Pacey asked. Edward laughed as his buddy and Marisa danced over to us.

"Why wasn't she wearing a bra?" I asked.

Marisa laughed. "Thank you for being the only other person that asked that question. She wanted to show off her boobs to all the guys. Sl-u-ut. I mean, how stupid do you have to be to wear white on a rafting trip?"

"I don't really think anyone was complaining," Pacey said, winking at Marisa.

"You are going to be, tonight," Marisa said, smiling back at her boyfriend.

"Ouch," Edward said, laughing at them.

"Oh, you're acting like you wear the pants in your relationship," Pacey said to Edward, laughing.

"At least I know I don't," Edward said.

Marisa looked at me and laughed. "Shy girls for the win, right?"

I laughed. "Ah, I don't wear the pants. Edward just gives me everything I want."

Pacey laughed. "Oh, so you gave up your balls?"

Edward laughed with his friend. "Happily."

"Anyway, man. I have a freaking eight o'clock class tomorrow in Biblical Hebrew. We should probably head out," Pacey said, slapping Edward's shoulder.

"Yeah, actually we're getting tattoos, tomorrow," Edward said, smiling at me.

"Ooh, sexy," Marisa said, smiling.

"We'll have to see those," Pacey said.

"Well, you can see mine, but not Bella's," Edward said, wrapping his arms around me, possessively."

"On your ass?" Pacey asked.

"Hip," I said, laughing.

"Understood," Pacey said. "It was nice meeting you, Bella. Edward's lucky to have you."

"Aw, thank you," I said. "We would love to have you both over for dinner some time. You can meet our kitten baby."

Pacey laughed and shook his head at Edward. "Baby kitten," he said, smiling. "Yeah. Thank you. That would be nice."

"She's a killer cook," Edward said, proudly.

"Awesome, 'cause Marisa's not."

"Hey. I have other amazing qualities," she said, resting her cheek on Pacey's chest.

"Damn right you do," he said, winking at her.

We said our goodnights and Pacey and Marisa left, promising to keep in touch, so we could make plans for dinner. Edward and I stayed a few minutes more.

"Shouldn't we head out?" he asked me. "You have an eight o'clock class, too, baby."

"I know. But I like dancing with you."

"I love dancing with you." Edward smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips. "You know, angel, you don't have to do anything for me, tomorrow morning. Tonight was a nice escape."

I smiled and ran my hand over his shoulder. Edward had been so stressed before we'd gone out, tonight. And I'd offered to plan a little midweek escape before our tattoo appointments the next day.

"Are you afraid?" I asked.

He laughed. "Of you? No."

I smiled. "I know that. But, are you afraid of what I have planned?"

"Not really, no. Why do you have something planned already?"

"Maybe." I giggled.

"Tell me."

"No."

He laughed and lifted me up. I screamed and wrapped my arms and legs around him. "Come on. Let's go." Edward carried me to the door of the bar and I let him. I rested my head on his shoulder and pressed soft kisses to his neck as he walked us to the car.

"Are we going home?" I asked once we were back in the car.

"Nope."

I giggled. "Why not? It's late."

"We have a special stop to make."

"Where?"

Edward just smirked and in two minutes, I knew why he wasn't telling me. He pulled in front of 'The Triple X,' and parked the car.

"A sex shop?" I asked, my face bright red.

Edward laughed. "Yep. Apparently, according to your friends, we need waterproof lube."

"I don't want to go in."

"Bella. I'm not leaving you in the car. It's late. This isn't a small town. This isn't Forks."

"I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be. You are a beautiful, confident woman who has embraced her sexual side. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"You just want to have sex in the bathtub."

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss my lips. "I do. But, you want that too."

"I know. Just, ugh. I really don't want to go in."

"Should we go home?" he asked, smirking like he already knew I would cave and go inside with him.

I punched him in the shoulder and got out of the car. Stupid underwater sex. It was looking like it was going to be more trouble than it was worth.

Edward ran up behind me and wrapped his arm around me. "It's going to be worth it," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled up at his beautiful face and he winked at me. "Oh, I know it is."


	380. Candy Store

**A/N - Happy Monday! It's a holiday in Alberta, today. Family Day! I'm going to the bookstore! Have a great day! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 380 – Candy Store<strong>

"Right here, babe," Edward said, taking a bottle of waterproof lube off the shelf. "That wasn't so hard."

"There was a creepy guy in the last aisle staring at me. Let's go."

Edward took my hand and squeezed it. "You don't want to look around a little? I've never been in one of these stores with you."

"I've only been in one with Angie and that was it. We were both tomatoes."

"Like now?" he asked, caressing my hot cheek.

"Probably."

"You don't want fuzzy handcuffs?" he asked, pointing out a pair.

I laughed. "Only if I was using them on you. I'm not a big fan of being tied up."

"Um, yes you are, actually," he said, winking at me. "But, I'm just trying to make you smile."

I turned my head and kissed Edward's bicep. "I'm not being fun?"

He smiled. "You're always fun." He ran his thumb over the inside of my wrist. "If you're uncomfortable, we'll leave."

"Well, I just don't know what else we need." I laughed. "We're actually building up quite the little sex den, aren't we?"

"Yep." Edward laughed as we walked up and down the aisles. "Videos, check. Vibrator, got one. Condoms, uh, let's get another box."

I giggled. "We're running low, huh?"

"We have a lot of sex, Bella."

"Okay. Um, I'm going to say no to the riding crop."

Edward laughed. "Yeah. If I'm going to spank you, it's going to be with my hand."

I giggled. "Mm. I haven't been spanked in a while."

"Is that on your wish list?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, smiling. "Hey, what's this?" I asked, picking up a ball on a leather strap.

Edward took it from me and put it back on the shelf. "Ball gag. You don't want that."

"How do you know what it is?"

"Porn."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I was a horrible teenager, Bella." He leaned down to kiss my lips. "Which you obviously know, especially after tonight."

"Aw. I don't think you're horrible," I said. I smiled up at his face. "I'm actually kind of happy that I know these things about you."

"Why?" he asked, his eyebrows high up on his forehead.

"Because." I set my hand on his chest, and patted it softly. "It proves to me that you're a real boy."

He laughed. "And I'd made you doubt that?"

"Yep." I giggled and turned the corner to the next aisle.

Edward wrapped his arm around me. "Tell me what you're talking about?"

I smiled. "You're so perfect in my eyes. You always have been and you always will be. But, I like learning about the silly things you did when you were a teenager. It makes you human. And it makes me love you even more."

"Even the fact that I've kissed other girls? Like a lot of other girls?"

"Baby, it was to raise money for a trip." I looked around, happy to find that we were alone in the aisle. I smirked as I slid my hand down over his fly. "This is mine. No one else has had it. That makes me happy."

Edward groaned, covering my hand with his. "I'm happy that you're happy."

"You make me that way."

"I arranged the kissing booth to kiss girls. Not to raise money."

"I know."

He laughed. "How are you so perfect?"

"I'm not."

"Um, you are. Bella. I thought you would be jealous."

"If you pulled that stunt now, it would be a different story," I said, seriously, but with a smile on my face. Edward laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "But, I know that guys are crazy. I've always known that."

"Oh, really? And girls are sane, huh?"

I laughed. "We are, my dear boy. I'm just lucky to have found you. A guy that gets me, that loves me. That will do silly things for me. To make my dreams come true. You're patient and you listen to me, and you care about me.

"And Edward, that's all I've ever wanted. More, actually." I stood on my toes to kiss his lips. "I love you."

He smiled against my lips. "Do you realize that you've just written your wedding vows in a porno shop?" I felt my cheeks flush and we laughed together. "Now, there's a story for the grandbabies."

"How did I become such a perv?"

Edward laughed. "You're actually the least pervy person in this store."

"Baby, that's not saying much."

He laughed harder. "I'm sorry. You know what I mean. I'm sure that no one else on earth would get so sentimental in a sex shop."

"It must be love, right?"

"Damn right." He winked at me and I smiled. "Shall we buy our condoms and lube and get out of here. It's a school night for you, little girl."

"That was hot."

Edward laughed. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. It makes me want to buy you a prize."

"Ooh. Can I pick out anything in the whole store?" he asked, looking like a kid in a candy store.

"I'm going to regret this," I said. "But, yeah. Get yourself something nice."

Edward bit his lip. "Oh, I know."

"That was fast."

"Fishnet stockings."

I giggled. "You want to wear fishnet stockings? Edward, is there something you're not telling me?"

He smiled as he took a package off the shelf and passed them to me. "I want to see them on you, sexy girl."

"Done," I said. "Let's go. I'm getting a little too comfortable in here, and I think that's a sign that we've been in here too long."

"Good call," he said. "I'm getting a little, uh, excited." I giggled and he winked at me. "And it's making me feel dirty."

I took his hand and pulled him to the register. The cashier, a bald, middle-aged man, actually glanced up from the lesbian porn on his little TV to look me over. I was flattered, as according to Edward, from his many trips to this store, the man never took his eyes off the screen. But, then I thought about it and shivered. There was no flattery in a store like this. The guys in here had one thing on their minds.

I all but ran to the car and Edward was laughing as he followed me. "Grossed out, yet?" he asked, smiling.

"Baby, he's probably going to picture me in one of his sick fantasies," I whined as Edward pulled out of the lot.

"I'm picturing you in one of my fantasies, right now."

I slapped his leg. "Well, I'm picturing you in fishnets."

"Bella," he said, smiling widely.

"It's so nice to see you smiling."

"You make it easy, lover," he said, taking my hand and squeezing it. "Thank you for tonight. For hanging out with my friends, for going in that sex shop, for just letting me hold you. Tonight was great."

"Anytime, baby," I said, beaming at his compliment. "I love you."


	381. I Feel Spoiled

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 381 – I Feel Spoiled<strong>

**Wednesday, November 10**

"Wake up, my handsome man," I whispered in Edward's ear, before sucking on his ear lobe. He groaned and rubbed his chest, before falling back to sleep. I laughed and straddled his hips. "Edward. It's my morning to spoil you. Stop wasting it."

He smiled and opened one eye. "What time is it? Don't I usually wake you up?"

"It's five in the morning." I pressed a kiss to his soft lips. "I wanted a bonus hour to spoil you."

Edward opened the other eye and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you."

"But, you'd rather sleep?" I asked, smiling him.

"Uh, maybe?"

"Burn," I said, pinching his nipple.

"Ah," he hissed, reaching up to rub his pec.

"Sorry. Did that hurt?"

"No, it felt really good, actually," he said.

"Really?" I asked, smiling smugly.

"Yeah."

I kissed him, again and he smiled. "You still want to sleep? Or can I spoil you, now."

"Spoil me," he said. I laughed and he rubbed my back. "But, it seems like you already are. I love this. Just hanging out. You and me. No interruptions."

"That was sort of the plan."

"Mm. I love it," he said, kissing me again. He slid his hand to my bum cheeks. "Hey? What are you wearing?"

I laughed. "Your prize." I stood up to show Edward my outfit. My blue satin baby doll and the fishnet stockings that Edward had picked out at the sex shop.

"Very hot," he said, smiling.

"Well, seeing as I passed out when we got home last night," I said, twirling my finger around a lock of my mussed up hair.

He laughed. "You were adorable, babe."

"I know. But, that still had to be torture. We'd just come home from your favourite store, you were all hot and bothered."

Edward smiled. "My favourite store, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." I picked up the bottle of massage oil and walked over to the bed. "Now, I'm starting 'Operation Edward Escape.'

He smiled. "I'm not telling you to stop, but honey, you don't need to do all of this. I had a bad day yesterday, and I was pissy and whiney, but I assure you that I'm completely fine, okay? You don't have to worry about me."

"Okay," I said. "Not worried, but not stopping." I yanked the blankets off of him. He was wearing flannel PJ pants and bare feet. "Ooh. Hot stuff."

He laughed. "Well, I wasn't going to sleep naked when you were already asleep. That would have been pervy."

I smiled and straddled his legs. "It wouldn't have been." I warmed some oil in my hands and set them on his chest. He groaned as I gave him a nice deep massage. "How's that, baby?"

"So good."

"Are you glad I woke you up?"

"Absolutely." He set his hands on my hips and slipped them under my nightie. "I love these fishnets. Your legs look phenomenal."

"Should I wear fishnets at our wedding?"

Edward laughed. "Would you? If I asked you to?"

"I would," I said. "White though, not black."

"Yeah," he said. "I would love that."

I smiled and kind of squealed. "Another wedding detail."

Edward smiled, sliding his hands up my sides. "I love seeing you so excited."

"About the wedding? Of course I'm excited. I get to marry you and be a princess for the day. What's not to be excited about?"

"Hey, are we going to be those people that don't have sex for a month leading up to the wedding? You know, to make the wedding night special?" Edward asked.

I frowned, having no idea that people did that. "Um…"

Edward laughed and I smiled cautiously, stopping my massage on Edward's chest. I wasn't sure if he brought it up because he wanted that, or if he was trying to get inside of my mind.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Did that upset you?" He slipped his right hand out from under my nightie to cover my hand on his chest.

"Is that what you want, because Edward, I don't think I could go that long without making love to you." I was serious, too. "Three days is torture when I have my period."

Edward smiled. "Thank god."

I leaned in to kiss his lips. "So, no on the waiting?" I asked, just to double check.

"No on the waiting. I was thinking maybe not the night before, you know. Like I should stay with my parents, and you with your dad and Heidi. But, that's just a suggestion. Tell me what you want."

"I like that idea," I said, before tugging on his bottom lip with my teeth.

"Mm. Is it wrong that talking about the wedding is turning me on?" he asked, biting at my lips.

"I love that, Edward."

"What about shoes?"

I laughed. "What about shoes?"

He smiled. "Yours." He held onto my back and rolled us over so he was lying on top of me, the bulge in his PJ pants pressing nicely between my legs. "Do you know what shoes you're going to wear with your wedding dress?"

I hummed as Edward ran his hand up and down on my thigh. "Nope."

"Would it be really weird for me to buy you shoes?" he asked, before burying his face between my breasts.

I laughed. "I don't know that I've ever heard of that, actually. The groom buying his bride shoes."

He smiled against my lips, but then captured them in a slow, passionate kiss. His tongue massaging mine, his body rocking slowly against me, his hand tangled in my hair. I was floating. I felt so consumed in that moment. So desired. So loved.

"Is that a no?" he breathed, kissing, licking his way down to my neck and chest and then back up, before planting a hard kiss to my lips.

"How can you pick the shoes if you haven't seen the dress?" I asked, ignoring his question.

He smiled and stole another kiss. "It's white, isn't it?"

I giggled. "You are such a man. There are hundreds of shades of whites. Not to mention textures and fabrics. The degree of shine."

"So, that's a no? I should cancel the order?"

I gasped. "You already bought them?" I asked. "Oh, Edward."

"So, that was stupid? Uncle Liam didn't think it was a bad idea."

I smiled and slid my hands into his flannel pants so I could squeeze his bum cheeks. "It's an incredibly romantic idea, Edward. And I love you for doing it. But, what if they don't match? I'll feel horrible."

"Well, I wanted them to be a surprise, so you have to wear a blindfold when you try them on," he said, his fingers working to pull the straps of my nightgown off of my shoulders.

"If this is your plan to see the dress, it's not going to happen," I said, smiling. I was really touched that Edward had done this for me. He was full of surprises, even when I least expected them.

"It's not. We can get your friends to tell us if they match," he said, looking the picture of excitement.

"Okay, yeah. I want them," I said, pushing his pants down. "Thank you, baby. I feel so spoiled."

"Good. You deserve it."

I smiled and reached up to tangle my fingers in his messy hair. "I'm supposed to be spoiling you, this morning. Remember?"

"Seeing you smile, making you happy is all I want, Bella. I feel spoiled." He kissed me, again. "I feel like the luckiest man alive."


	382. Magnets and Magic

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you all for being awesome, encouraging and just great people! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 382 – Magnets and Magic<strong>

"So, a massage, fishnet stockings and sex when I first woke up. And then an omelet, bacon and coffee for breakfast in bed. How can this day get better?" Edward asked as we drove home from the college after my class.

I smiled. "I've really enjoyed pampering you, today. We're going to do this more often," I said.

He laughed. "Okay."

I rubbed Edward's thigh. "We're going to go home and fill up the tub with cotton candy scented bubble bath."

"I like where this is going," Edward said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mm hmm," he said.

"So, you want to finish reading 'Daughter of Fortune' with me? While soaking in the tub?" I asked, teasing him.

He laughed. "Oh, I finished the book last night after you fell asleep. Sorry, baby."

"Gah. Edward. I have more than fifty pages left. And I haven't even prepared notes, or anything intelligent to say at your mom's first book club."

"Baby?"

"Yeah."

"Are you getting stressed over book club?"

I giggled. "Maybe."

"It's supposed to be fun, angel. We can come up with some intelligent things to say in the car on Friday afternoon, okay?

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too." He cleared his throat. "So, back to what we were talking about earlier."

I giggled. "The bath?"

"Yeah."

"Are you up for a little fun in the tub?" I asked, smiling.

"You have to ask?"

I had tried to figure out what to do for Edward's morning of fun, relaxation and escape. I had promised him something amazing. At first, I thought we could get a couples massage, but I decided to do it myself. Touching his body was my favourite thing to do, anyway. So, why pay someone else to do it?

Then, I had considered renting the Burlesque studio and giving Edward a show. I figured he would really love that one. But, alas, the room was booked solid. My plans were too short notice. So, I wore the fishnet stockings instead.

I ended up decided that the bathtub was where we both truly wanted to be. Like Edward had said the night before. Just us together, no interruptions.

When we got inside the apartment, Edward immediately started undressing me. I laughed at his enthusiasm. "You sure love baths, huh?" I asked, smiling.

"I do," he said. "When you're in the water with me. I'd never seen the appeal before I had you."

I smiled. "I'm touched."

"You're going to be."

I wrapped my arms around him and laughed. "You are so cheesy."

"I know," he said. He pressed his lips to mine and I smiled. "How was your class this morning?"

I laughed. "Um, why are you asking me that, now? I'm not wearing a bra. Boobs, Edward. Boobs."

He shook his head, laughing. "I see them. But I want to ask you about your day, first."

"Oh, you're a keeper," I said, smiling. "It was really good actually. I got my midterm back, you know the one I took last Friday?"

"I remember. You said you aced it. Oh, and you couldn't sleep the night before and that's when we came up with bathtub sex."

I smiled. "That's the one."

"Well, how did you do, baby?"

"A+."

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling widely. I smiled and nodded and he leaned in to press a hard kiss to my lips. "Great job, baby. I'm so proud of you, my little genius."

I pulled Edward's sweater up and kissed his chest. "Thanks."

"Let's put it on the fridge," Edward said, smiling.

"I'm not five."

He laughed. "I know that. But, just listen. My mom, right up until I graduated, would stick our assignments and exams to the fridge. It's like a Cullen family tradition. And I'm proud of you. You worked hard. You should get credit. We'll stick it to the fridge."

"Well, I guess I should get one on there, right? Before you wallpaper the fridge with your stuff."

He slapped my jean covered bum, before going over to get my backpack. "Bella. You're a brilliant woman. It's one of your sexiest qualities. Stop selling yourself short."

He pulled my binder out of bag and smiled when he found the test. He looked it over and read the professor's comments. "Very nice, Bella." He walked into the kitchen, and I, completely topless, followed him.

I smiled when he stuck my exam to the fridge, overlapping the picture that little Bryce had coloured for us. It was such a nice feeling. Edward was truly proud of me. I was excited when I'd read the comments on the exam, but sharing my success with Edward made this A extra special.

"We're going to need more magnets," he said, leaning in to kiss me, again.

"I love you," I whispered. "Thank you for sharing that tradition with me."

"Of course," he said, smiling against my lips. "I can't wait to put our kids' stuff on the fridge." He wrapped his arms around me. "Like, honestly, that's one of the things I'm most excited about when I think of being a dad. Little hand print turkeys and drawings of our family, each of us having seven fingers on each hand."

I laughed and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Our kids sound awesome."

He smiled and then kissed the tears off of my cheeks. "They are going to kick ass. Just like their mom."

"And their amazing daddy."

Edward took my hand and pulled me to our bedroom. "Come here," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. I straddled his thighs and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward winked at me and then pressed his lips to mine. "I love you," he breathed.

I smiled and tugged his sweater up and over his head. Edward laughed and tugged the sleeves off of his arms.

"I'm sorry I got a little sentimental back there," he said.

"No, no. That's okay. I love hearing your dreams about our future," I said.

I traced my fingertip in a figure eight design over Edward's chest, right where his tattoo was going to be inked in about three hours.

"No second thoughts?" he asked, smiling as he watched my finger.

"No. I want this," I said. "What about you?"

He smiled. "Me, too. I can't wait for you to trace your fingers over that spot for the rest of my life."

I kissed him, again, and he groaned, holding my hips so I was pressed against him. "I'm ready for that bath," I breathed, when I pulled back, breathless.

Edward stood up, holding me under the bum and carried me into the bathroom. He set me down and we stripped each other's jeans off. I started the bath and poured in the scented bubbles. Edward took my hand and spun me around. I laughed as he wrapped me back in his arms. "You're amazing," he whispered before kissing me.

I had thought this bath was going to be risky and sexy and taboo, but Edward was making the moment one of love and romance. It was really special.

I put the condom on him and Edward put a small amount of the lube in his hands. He took my hands in his and rubbed then together. "It's slippery," I said, looking up at Edward's face.

He smiled and slid his hand between my legs. "Then it's going to do its job, huh?" I moaned and reached for him. "You ready to make some magic," he asked, giving me another kiss.

"Definitely."


	383. Bliss

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 383 – Bliss<strong>

"I have no idea how to do this," I said. I was sitting on my knees between Edward's legs in the tub, running my hands over his chest.

Edward smiled and covered my hands with his. "Well," he brought my hand to his lips and kissed my palm. "The best I can figure, is that we have two options. You can either straddle me and take charge."

I smiled. "You like that option."

He winked at me. "I do."

"Or?"

He laughed. "Or, I'm thinking you can float on your back, hang your legs over the edge of the tub and I can do all the work."

"Ooh. I like that one."

"Okay. I skipped my workout today, anyway, so…"

I laughed. "You're awesome.

"I know. Come closer. Kiss me. I want you," he said, tugging my hand. I climbed on his legs and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I love you."

"Mm. I know, baby girl. I love you, too." I wrapped my arms around his head, holding his face to my chest. He hummed and then kissed at my breasts. "You're so sexy, baby. Shit."

I giggled. I slid my body over his, and he dropped his head back. "What are you doing to me? That feels incredible," he breathed.

"It really does," I said. "I think this might be a new favourite."

"You are my favourite," Edward said, rubbing my back. "God, I love you." He kissed me, again. And again. And again.

I slid forward and opened my legs. "Let's start with your way," I whispered. I cried out as I took him inside my body.

"Uh, Bella. That feels so good in the water," Edward said, his voice strained. "Does that feel okay for you? Enough lube?"

"Oh, babe. You feel you good," I said, leaning in to kiss him, again. I was hanging onto his shoulders tightly as I moved slowly.

"Mm. Slow is nice, but kind of torturous, huh?" he asked, winking at me.

"Yeah." I kissed him, again. "Why do we have to go slow, again?"

Edward laughed. "I don't know. You told me that fact." He groaned as I circled my hips. "Ugh. Yeah. I think it's to prevent the condom from coming off."

I started sucking at his neck. "I could just sit here all day."

Edward laughed. "Baby. That's mean."

"Well, then maybe you should be in control," I said before tugging on his earlobe with my teeth.

"Done."

Edward held onto my body, keeping us close, connected, and spun us around so he was on top of me. It was a hot and sexy move, but we lost a lot of water, as it sloshed over the edge of the tub.

"Oops," Edward said, smiling like he didn't mean it.

I smiled. "We'll clean it up later."

"See, you're going to be a perfect wife."

I laughed. "I'm glad you think so."

"I know it."

Edward held onto my hips and lifted them up. "Edward. Ah." In this position, he was as deep as he could go inside of me.

"Yeah, that feels so amazing. Spread your legs, baby."

I hooked my heels on the edges of the tub, and hung onto Edward's shoulders as he started moving with harder, deeper strokes. I was a slur of whines and murmurs as he kept up with that pace.

My breasts were peeking out of the water, bouncing up and down. I don't know why, but I felt a little shy about it, and tried to cover myself with my arm.

"You look incredible, baby," Edward breathed. "Let me watch." I smiled and let him take my hand, moving my arm and revealing my chest for him, again. "Beautiful."

Edward leaned forward to kiss my lips. "I'm going to go faster. You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Hurry."

Edward smiled, stood up on knees and lifted my hips right out of the water, his hands firmly planted on my bum. He had me screaming in seconds as he pumped in and out of me, fast and hard.

I dropped my hips in the water and closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath. "Edward. My god."

He chuckled and I opened my eyes to see him touching himself. I blushed and bit my lip. "More?" I asked, making him laugh.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, kissing me when I stood on my knees in front of him.

"Yeah." I kissed him, again and then laughed. "That was insane."

"Mm. I'm glad you liked it. It was your fantasy."

"I know. But, I could go for round two."

Edward laughed. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah." I turned around on my hands and knees, my bum facing him. I looked over my shoulder and shook my hips. "I'm not mooning you."

"Shit," he whispered under his breath. He rubbed my back and hip, as he slid into me, again. "Mm," he hummed, folding over me, kissing my neck and cheek. "This is so nice."

I laughed. "This is very naughty, Mr. Cullen. It's not nice."

"I beg to differ," he said. And he was right. This position was very nice. Very, very nice.

I was literally exhausted, and Edward wrapped me in a towel and carried me to our bed. I was out before he set me down.

I woke to kisses and smiled. "Wake up, my little mermaid," Edward whispered in my ear.

I groaned and rolled into his chest. "Wow."

He laughed. "Yeah."

I kissed his heart. "What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty. I made lunch. It's only peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, but I thought that would be good pre tattoo food."

"Aw," I said, inching up on the bed to kiss his lips. "Thank you."

"Of course." He rolled over on top of me and kissed me harder.

I giggled and pushed his shoulder. "You're not going to be able to lay on me after we're tattooed."

"Uh, oh," he said, mocking seriousness. "We'd better cancel."

I sat up, pulling the blankets around my naked body and grabbed a sandwich from the nightstand. "Mm. You make yummy lunches."

Edward laughed, tugging my blankets a little lower. "You're making it look delicious."

"I'm scared."

"For the tattoo?" he asked, grabbing my wrist so he could take a bite of my sandwich.

"Yeah."

"You want me to go first?" he asked, rubbing my thigh over the comforter.

"I really do," I said, smiling. "I want to know what it feels like."

"Honestly, I'm so blissed out right now, I don't really care if it hurts," Edward said.

I laughed. "Blissed out?"

"Damn right."

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your morning's escape from reality."

"I loved it. I love you. And I love that you're my fiancé."


	384. Inked

**A/N - It's Friday, it's Friday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 384 – Inked<strong>

"You're shaking," Edward whispered in my ear as we sat in the waiting room of the tattoo parlour. It was a nice place. Big open windows, hardwood floors, lots of mirrors and framed photos of tattoos. My Edward had done his research in picking out a nice clean place that I would feel comfortable in. I loved this boy.

"It's half nerves, half excitement," I said, snuggling closer to his chest.

"Don't be nervous. You are going to look sexy as hell with that tattoo on your hip." He kissed the side of my head. "But…"

I looked up at his face, panicking, obviously. "But, what? You don't want me to get it? You don't want to get yours?"

Edward laughed and shut me up with a kiss. "Baby. We wouldn't be here if we weren't getting the tattoos."

I rolled my eyes and pinched his side. "Tell me."

"I picked this shop because it has a great reputation, it's clean, it's safe, all that stuff. But, mainly because they have a female tattoo artist, you know, for your hip." He took a deep breath. "And, I booked our appointments with her, but she came down with the flu, so we have a guy."

Edward looked really freaked out that I was going to get up and run out the door. The thought did cross my mind for a second, but I could handle this. Edward and I had been looking forward to these tattoos for weeks. I was not going to let a big scary tattoo artist deter me from getting my eternal love tattoo.

"Oh, well," I said, before pressing a kiss to his lips. "As long as you don't mind. I mean, I wouldn't want you to get jealous."

Edward chuckled. "Of course I'm going to be jealous," he said, winking at me.

"Well, don't be. Think about this morning and our fun in the tub. You know I'm yours, babe."

"Mm," he hummed and kissed my lips.

"Uh, oh. Newlyweds?"

I pulled back from Edward when I heard a young man's teasing voice. I blushed at being caught. The man was likely in his late twenties, short black hair, an insanely deep dimple in his right cheek, and arms covered in tattoos. Yeah. Edward was going to be jealous if this was our tattoo artist.

"Engaged," Edward said. I felt the muscles in his body tighten slightly, so I knew he was on edge.

"Awesome," Dimples said, smiling. "Congrats."

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"You're Edward and Bella, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, standing up. Edward stood up and slipped his hand into mine.

"I'm Spence, and I'll be inking you both this afternoon," he said, smiling at me. "So, if you want to head on back with me, we can get started."

I smiled up at Edward's face and he winked at me. "Bathtub," I whispered. Edward laughed and seemed to relax a little. He pulled my hand and we followed Spence to a private room.

"So, who wants to go first?" Spence asked, smiling at us, pulling on a pair of black latex gloves.

"I am," Edward said.

"Alright. Take a seat. Bella, you can sit next to him and hold his hand, okay?" Spence smirked. "From experience, I've found that guys feel more pain than the ladies."

"That's comforting," Edward said, sarcastically, pulling his white cotton t-shirt over his head.

I giggled, selfishly relieved for that little bit of information. Edward smiled at me, obviously happy that I was.

"Ah, you'll be fine. This piece won't take any time at all, man."

Spence came over with a disposable razor. "Left pec?" he asked.

"Yeah," Edward said. "Right here."

I bit my lip. I was so excited. My Edward was about a half hour away from having a tattoo. He was going to look hot. Hotter than now, which I thought was impossible.

Spence cleaned Edward's chest with what smelled like rubbing alcohol. Then he shaved off Edward's light chest hair and I giggled. I was going to have to shave his whole chest when we got home. Edward, thankfully, didn't have thick, dark body hair. His hair was light brown and he didn't have much of it.

"That should grow back in a couple weeks," Spence said, smiling at me.

"I'll even him out," I said, making the guys laugh.

Spence prepped Edward's skin and placed a stencil of the tattoo on his skin. Edward's tattoo was going to be about three and a half inches long and only about an inch and half high.

Edward got up to look in the mirror. I saw his smile in the reflection. He loved it. "Yeah, man," Edward said. "Looks good."

"Kick ass," Spence said, going over to fiddle with his tattoo gear. "All black, right?" he clarified.

"Yeah," Edward said, looking over at me. I nodded. The design, the infinity symbol and the word love, was a simple one. I thought adding colours would take away from the image.

I sat next to Edward's right side and took his hand. I brought his hand to my lips and kissed the back of it. Edward looked at me, instead of the tattoo gun, as Spence applied the first line.

"How does it feel?" I asked Edward.

"Uh, like heat. It sort of burns," he said. "Like my natural reaction is to reach up and push the needle away."

"Oh, my god," I said, slightly panicked.

"It's not that bad, though, baby," Edward said.

"Yours is smaller, too, Bella," Spence said. "You'll be done faster."

"True," I said. I had decided that my tattoo was only going to be about two inches across by just under an inch high.

"Plus, tattoos are just plain sexy," Spence added.

Edward looked down at his chest and smiled. He was loving this. I wondered if he'd get addicted to this, getting tattoos. Maybe he'd want more. If he did, I'd support him, but honestly, I adored Edward's body the way it was. He was working out and his body was art. I didn't want him to cover it up.

But, this tattoo was special. It was a symbol for us, of our love.

"Okay, man," Spence said, cleaning up the tattoo. "Consider yourself inked."

"Eee. Baby, it looks so good," I said, standing up to kiss Edward's lips.

Edward laughed at my excitement. "Thanks, buddy," Edward said.

"Bella, if you want to take a picture of it, go for it now. I'm going to put some ointment on it in a second, and that stuff is shit for photos."

"Okay. Awesome." I rifled through my purse and pulled out my camera. I snapped a close up and then one of Edward in the chair, looking so hot. "Um, Spence, can I get one of you and Edward?"

He laughed. "Of course." He wrapped his arm around Edward's shoulder and I snapped the picture. "Are you making a scrapbook?" he asked. "I have a little sister, around twelve years old, and she made me an album of all my tats."

"Oh, that's so cute," I said, smiling. "I attempted to start a scrapbook with Edward's brother's girlfriend, but with college, yikes. I have like one page done."

Spence laughed, as he coated Edward's tattoo with ointment and then a bandage. He took off his gloves and then washed his hands. "Okay, man. Don't rub it, don't scratch it, don't put alcohol or Vaseline on in. No baths, no swimming for two weeks. Keep it clean, pat it dry and put on the ointment three times a day." He passed Edward a sheet of paper that looked like aftercare instructions and a little jar of ointment.

"Thank you. Sounds good," Edward said getting out of the chair. He leaned down to kiss my lips. "You'll be fine," he whispered, before kissing me, again.

"Okay, little lady," Spence said with a dimpled grin. "You're up."


	385. Eternal Love

**A/N - Happy Saturday! This is up a little early because weekends are crazy. I don't want you to have to wait. I have the photo of the tattoo design on my Facebook page. (See my fanfiction profile for more info on how to find me.) Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 385 – Eternal Love<strong>

"Your hip, right?" Spence asked as I climbed into the tattooing chair.

"Yeah. Left hip," I said, already feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Okay," he said, smiling at me. "Look. I do these things all the time. You don't need to be embarrassed. I just tattooed a guy's ass this morning. And, I can guarantee you, it wasn't a pleasant thing to look at. You've got nothing to worry about. Plus I have a girlfriend."

I laughed and glanced over at Edward. He smiled and winked at me. I actually think that made both of us feel better. "Um, do you think I could use the bathroom, first?" I asked.

"Of course," Spence said, rolling his chair back so I could get through. "It's right across the hall."

"I'll be right back," I said, hurrying out of the room, cursing my small and nervous bladder, and my blushing cheeks.

I quickly peed and then stared at myself in the mirror for a few seconds. "You can do this, Bella," I whispered. I took a couple of deep breaths before heading back into the room.

I smiled when I saw Edward and Spence laughing with each other. It sounded like they were talking about lifting weights. Edward was telling Spence a story about some guy at the gym. It was cute watching Edward with other guys. He seemed able to get along with anyone.

"Hey, baby," Edward said. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are we still a go, Bella?" Spence asked, sending a dimple my way.

"Yes."

"Hell yeah?"

"Hell yeah," I repeated, making him laugh.

"Kick ass. Okay, show me where I'm putting your tattoo."

I folded my yoga pants down and then touched my skin on the front of my hip. "I want it fairly low," I said. "I don't want anyone to be able to see it."

"Except you guys," Spence said with a smile. "Very nice. Okay. I'm going to need you to pull your yoga pants down a lot lower, Bella. I can't have them slipping up into my machine, and I need to have some room to work. I can cover your bare skin with a clean towel, though, okay?"

"Yeah," I said, tugging my pants down completely over my left hip. "Is that good?"

"Awesome," Spence said, rubbing the area with alcohol. "Now, I'm not being an ass, here, but you have incredible skin, Bella. You're a tattoo artist's dream."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Even the fine hairs get in the way," he said, shaving my skin.

Edward picked up my right hand and threaded his fingers with mine. I smiled over at him and he smiled back. He looked so hot. He was still shirtless, and I definitely approved of the view.

Spence set his fingertips on my skin. "Right here?"

"Yeah?" I looked over at Edward. "Do you think that will look good?"

"Let me put the stencil on," Spence said. "If you don't like it, we can take it off, and reposition it. I'm in no hurry, and you want to make sure this is placed where you want it."

I stood in front of the mirror and smiled when Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I love it," I said, smiling as I met his eyes in the mirror. "You don't think it's too low?"

"No. I think it's damn hot. Do you want it higher?" he asked. "It's okay if you do, baby girl."

"No. I want it private," I said. "I love that it's just for us."

Edward hummed and kissed my temple. "Me, too."

"Alright, Bella. In the chair. Let's get you inked," Spence said, his voice coloured with excitement. The guy clearly loved to tattoo.

I sat back down and let out a deep breath. "How bad is this going to hurt?" I asked, smiling when Edward squeezed my hand.

"Well, this is a sensitive area, sweetheart. So, just take nice, slow breaths. The first couple minutes are going to be the worst, but then you'll get used to it," Spence said.

"Okay," I said, squeezing Edward's hand, harder.

"Hey, you. Don't hold your breath," Spence said. "I don't want you passing out on me, Bella."

"Sorry."

He laughed. "Just breathe."

I shut my eyes, trying to focus on my breathing, trying to get lost in the buzzing sound. "Ow," I cried out, as the needle met my skin. Edward kissed my hand, holding his lips against my skin. I felt tears pool in my eyes. "Holy crap," I breathed.

Spence looked up at me with an amused smile on his face. "Need a break?"

"No," I said, laughing at myself. "But, holy shit. That hurts."

Edward leaned in to kiss my lips. "You're doing so good."

"Look at you, two. So damn cute," Spence said, smiling.

"We try," Edward said, chuckling.

"Bella, tell me about Thanksgiving," Spence said. "What are your plans?"

He was trying to keep my mind off the crazy bee stinging my skin. I appreciated the effort, but it wasn't going to work. I would humour him, though.

"My best friend is coming to visit us. And, Edward's mom is going to go overboard with Thanksgiving, apparently. Oh, and we're going to see my mom in Denver next weekend," I said. "I guess her new boyfriend is going to go all out with the food, too. I think my tattoo might get all stretched out."

"Nah. Is that where you're from?" Spence asked, glancing up at my face. "Denver?"

"My family is so screwed up. Do we have time for me to explain?"

"Go nuts. I'm curious, now."

I laughed. "I was born in Forks, Washington. Moved to Phoenix when I was four when my parents divorced. I moved up to Seattle for college just over a year ago to get to know my dad. My mom moved to Florida for a year, and now she calls Denver home."

"Wow," Spence said, chuckling. "Just kidding. Your family isn't too bad. I've met some pretty effed up people. You seem well adjusted."

"Edward keeps me adjusted," I said, squeezing his hand.

"Hey, I've been surfing out there in Forks," Spence said. "Nice town."

"We just bought a house there," Edward said. I smiled at him and he was literally glowing when he talked about the house.

"Oh, yeah? That's awesome. Are you both surfers?"

I giggled, because we were horrible surfers. "No," Edward said. "My whole family lives there, and Bella's dad is actually the police chief."

Spence laughed. "Brave man," he said, smiling at Edward. "The police chief's daughter. Forbidden fruit, huh?"

"We actually met in college, strangely enough," Edward said. "And, the craziest thing is that our dads are best friends. We hadn't really met until our prof paired us up for a project back in March."

Spence laughed. "That's a great story. I like you guys."

"Aw. Thank you," I said. I reached down to press my hand on my stomach. "Um, god, are you done, yet?" I asked. "I'm sorry. That was rude."

Edward and Spence laughed, together. "I'm almost done, Bella," Spence said. "And you are the most polite person I've met in a while. You're doing really good. I'm just cleaning up the lines. Give me a couple minutes and I get you cleaned up."

And what sweet relief that hot towel was. I was done. I survived. "Looks great, Bella," Spence said.

"Thank you," I said, smiling. "I love it."

Edward kissed my hand, again. "Me, too." He winked at me and I laughed. We had actually done it. Edward and I now had our matching tattoos. Eternal love.


	386. You Know

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I posted yesterday's chapter so early, that some of you didn't see the notification. So, don't miss it. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 386 – You Know<strong>

"What about working out?" Edward asked, as Spence cleaned my tattoo. "How long should I wait before going back to the gym?"

"Give it a couple days. Maybe a week," Spence said. "Germs in open wounds are gross, rubbing on your clothes and equipment is going to make your ink bleed." Maybe just jog, do workouts at home. Clean your tattoo, put on ointment."

I smiled at Edward and he laughed. He knew I'd keep him worked out. Spence looked up at us and laughed. "Sex is fine, too, just wash off the sweat, and try not to rub each other's tattoos until they heal. Then, go wild."

"Good to know," Edward laughed.

"Oh, my god," I said, covering my face.

Spence squeezed my shoulder. "I'm not trying to embarrass you. But admit it, Bella. You wanted to know."

I laughed. "Okay. Thank you."

"No worries. Should we get a picture of this puppy, before I cover it up with a bandage?" Spence asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Edward grabbed my camera out of my purse and crouched down beside my hip. He snapped the photo and then rubbed my thigh. "It looks amazing, babe."

"I know," I said, giggling. I was slightly giddy now that the pain was gone.

Edward took a picture of Spence with his arm around my shoulder, too. "Okay, Bella," Spence said, as he rubbed ointment on my hip. "Keep the bandage on for a few hours, then you can take it off. I recommend not wearing jeans, or anything that's going to rub on the tattoo for about a week."

"Um, okay," I said, mentally going through my wardrobe to figure out what I should wear all week.

"Okay, my lovelies. You're all set," Spence said, taking his gloves off. "It was a pleasure inking you both, today."

"Yeah, man," Edward said, shaking his hand. "Thanks so much."

I gave Spence a hug, which made him laugh, before he walked us to the front. "Ah, you can buy me a beer, sometime," he said, making Edward laugh.

"Not in this state," Edward said. "But, yeah, we'll give you a call sometime."

"We didn't pay for the tattoos," I said to Edward as we walked to the car.

"He has my credit card number," Edward said, opening my car door for me.

"Can we go shopping?" I asked as Edward pulled away from the tattoo shop.

Edward laughed. "Right now?"

"I need a new skirt. I'm not going to be able to wear panties for a week and I want a nice long, soft stretchy skirt," I said. "Unless you don't want me to wear clothes to school tomorrow?"

Edward smiled. "The mall it is."

"I don't feel that great," I said, squeezing his hand. "I just want to sleep."

"So, home?"

I smiled. "Just take me to Old Navy and we'll be in and out."

"Your wish is my command."

"Thanks. How does your chest feel?" I asked.

"Uh, it's sore. But, honestly, I'm just hungry." He smiled at me. "My sandwiches aren't that filling."

"Aw. You're sandwiches were awesome. Do you want me to cook when we get home?"

"No. You don't feel good, baby. We'll pick something up, okay?"

Edward had his arm wrapped around me as we walked through Old Navy. I found a really soft black flowy maxi skirt, and another cute blue knee length one. I tried them on and the waistbands sat above my tattoo.

"So, you're really not going to wear panties under these skirts?" Edward whispered in my ear as we stood in line.

I giggled. "Nope."

"God, that's hot."

"Well, don't get too frisky right now. All I want to do for the rest of the day is lie on the couch and eat," I said.

"Sounds perfect to me," Edward said. He kissed my temple and I smiled. I was pretty darn happy.

**Thursday, November 11**

"I want to see it, Bella," Tanya said, as Edward and I sat in Liam's apartment on our lunch break.

"It's not that great looking, right now," I said. "It's kind of leaky."

"Nice," Liam said, before taking another bite of his amazing marinara pasta that he's made us.

"Sorry," I said, biting my lip.

Edward laughed. "We have photos. Just look at those for now. Until they're healed."

"So, no swimming, no baths?" Tanya asked.

"Nope. And it's torture," I said. "I love a nice hot bubble bath at the end of the day, and I really could have used one yesterday after the pain of the tattoo experience." Of course I left out the real reason I loved baths. Sharing them with Edward.

"No hot tubs?" Liam asked. "Because there's a hot tub at the bed and breakfast we're going to."

"Really? Shit," Edward said.

"Wait. When are we going? Three weeks?" I asked.

"Uh, just over," Liam said. "December fourth."

"Oh, then we should be okay," I said. "They said two to three weeks. Or as long as our skin is healed."

"Woo," Edward said, leaning over to kiss my cheek. "Hot tub."

"Where are we going?" I asked, excited about our very first couples' vacation with Liam and Tanya.

"Uh, Port Orchard, Washington," Liam said. "It's just across the Puget Sound. Will take about an hour to get there. Actually, the weekend we're going is their big holiday festival. Fireworks, free cocoa, an art walk. The quaint small town charm will be good for my article."

I smiled. "That sounds amazing."

I looked over at Edward. This was going to be our very first Christmas together. I loved my life here. Not only did I have the love of my life and my dad. I had all of my amazing new friends and Edward's family to share the holiday season with.

Edward winked at me, and I knew he was thinking the same thing. Maybe we'd even pick up another Christmas ornament for our very first Christmas tree. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. We had so much to look forward to in our lives.

We were going to busy, having made plans every weekend for the next month, at least. Not that I was complaining. I loved our lives. But, Edward and I were definitely going to have to steal moments of alone time.

"Thank you for lunch," I said, giving Liam a hug in the kitchen, as we cleared the dishes, while Edward and Tanya talked about their Chemistry homework.

"Of course, sweetheart," he said. "I wanted to do a little something to celebrate your new house."

"You're a sweet man," I said, smiling. "But, yeah. We're pretty excited. We sign the loan papers and the deed and all that tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm really proud of you guys," he said. "And I'm so flipping thrilled that you guys are staying in Washington. I love my family and I want to stay close to you guys."

"Aw," I said. "Yeah. We're in it for the long haul."

Liam laughed. "Good."

"That's what I think, too. So, I hear you had a great weekend, huh?" I asked, bumping Liam with my elbow.

He laughed, and actually looked a little shy when I brought up his and Tanya's Bed and Breakfast trip. The one that Tanya had gushed about. The weekend of lots and lots of sex. "We did," he said. "That woman is something special, Bella. Shit. I love her so much, so soon, it's kind of scary, you know?"

"I know," I said. "Everything with Edward happened so fast, too. I mean we were engaged four months after we met. But, Liam, when you know, you know, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I feel like I already know she's it for me. And the best part, Bella, is that I think she feels the same way."


	387. My Pleasure

**A/N - Happy Monday, if there is such a thing! haha! Thank you all so much for being amazing! I know I say it everyday, but I mean it! You are all so important to me. I am starting my Romance Novel manuscript today! Wish me luck! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 387 – My Pleasure<strong>

"I love watching you cook, sexy girl," Edward said, a smile on his face. He was sitting on the counter, his usual spot when I worked in the kitchen.

"Aw. Thank you. I love that you never wear a shirt, anymore," I said, making him laugh.

We'd just arrived home from school and immediately stripped out of our clothes so nothing rubbed our tattoos. It didn't really explain why he'd taken off his jeans, but looking at him in white boxer briefs, I wasn't going to complain.

"I love that you never wear panties anymore," he said, shooting me a wink.

"I love that you love that."

He laughed. "Of course I do. And that baseball shirt, shit, baby. It's falling off your shoulder, your bare legs are teasing me and you took off your bra, too. God, I want you."

I giggled. "Too bad. You have to wait. I'm making chicken salad sandwiches and puffed wheat squares for our lunch tomorrow, as well as dinner."

"Lunch in the car?" Edward asked, smirking at me.

"Yep. For our hurried trip home to make it to the bank on time."

"Say, Bella? Why are we going to the bank tomorrow afternoon?" Edward asked, playfully.

I laughed. "Because we're buying a house," I said. I screamed and started jumping up and down. "We're buying a house."

"I know," Edward laughed and hopped off the counter. He took my hands and started jumping with me. His smile always made me so happy, and I loved that he was being excited and silly and crazy with me.

"And we have tattoos," I said, making him laugh harder.

"We're so insane," he said, still jumping, still smiling.

"I know," I said this time.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you."

"God, you're perfect," he said. He stopped jumping and leaned in to kiss my lips. "I have never been so happy, Bella. Everything is falling into place. Everything is how it's supposed to be. And I have you."

I smiled and set my hands on his cheeks. "I love being yours, baby. I feel like I never have to worry with you. Like, I know that we'll always be happy, we'll always have everything we need. And things get better every day."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me close in a nice tight hug. I kissed his right pec and he hummed. "I'll always do everything in my power to make you feel that way." He kissed my hair and rubbed my back.

I looked up at his face in time to see the devious smile show up on his lips. "What are you thinking about, now?" I asked.

"Now, I was thinking that we should celebrate our awesomeness in the bedroom."

I laughed and slapped his bum. "Get back on the counter," I said. "You're distracting me. I have work to do."

"Bella," he whined. "That was a romantic moment."

I squeezed his bum cheek. "Yes, it was."

"But?"

"Edward. Just give me a half hour. Forty five minutes at the most. I want us to have food for the trip tomorrow."

"I don't know if I can wait that long," he said, winking at me, again.

"You know that wink is dangerous. You shouldn't just throw it around so carelessly."

Edward laughed. "Oh, really." He slid his hand under my t-shirt and caressed my bum, hip and lower back with his big, strong hand.

"Edward." I sighed.

"Yeah?"

"You don't want to eat?"

"Not really, no."

I laughed, feeling helpless. He was so, so good at seducing me. He smiled at me, knowing that he was winning this battle. "Babe. I'm in the middle of this," I said.

"Can you finish it later?" he asked, pressing wet kisses to my bare shoulder.

"Yes, but I, uh, Edward," I said, reaching back to smack his wandering hands.

He laughed. "Fine. I'll watch TV or something."

"Okay," I said, calling his bluff. I brushed passed him and went back to chopping celery for the chicken salad. "I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"'kay," he said.

I laughed because I could hear the pout in his voice. I peeked over my shoulder and watched him walk towards our bedroom. He looked back at me and caught me watching him. He raised his eyebrows up and down before disappearing from sight. I had no idea what he was up to, but I knew he wouldn't give up that easily.

I wanted nothing more than to fool around with him, to celebrate our happiness and our love, but someone had to put their foot down. Someone had to take responsibility.

I heard the strum of Edward's guitar and I laughed. Five minutes. Not bad. I had to give him credit. I didn't think he'd be able to stay away that long.

I peeked over my shoulder and Edward was standing in the doorway completely naked, except for his guitar and my fluffy pink feather boa around his neck.

I laughed and set my spoon down. I turned around and leaned against the counter, still giggling at my adorable, amazing, sexy fiancé. "Nice," I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

He strummed his guitar again and puckered his lips. "Just nice?" He wriggled his hips and ran his hand over the boa.

I laughed. "Edward, you look ridiculous."

"I know."

"But, also very sexy."

It was his turn to laugh. "Oh, yeah?"

"Mm hmm."

"Good. Then operation embarrass yourself so your fiancé stops cooking long enough for a snuggle break is a success."

I smiled and walked over to him. "I really love you, you know," I said. I set my hand on his cheek and he leaned in close enough that I could kiss his amazing lips. "Thank you for this," I said, laughing.

"For what?" he asked. "Acting like an ass?"

I smiled. "No. For just being you. You're fun and sexy and sensitive and goofy and perfect. I love this. I love that you're so persistent and annoying."

He snorted and then laughed. "That's not good, is it? Because you're saying that I'm annoying like it's a compliment."

I kissed him, again. "I meant it in a good way. Like, you didn't just get mad at me for not giving you your way. You didn't just go watch TV. You came up with a cute little plan to get my attention. It's so damn cute how you do things like this.

"And even though I have so much to do, and I really wanted to cook and eat before we got frisky, because let's face it, I'm going to be too tired to finish this afterwards, I just can't resist you."

Edward smiled against my lips and then kissed me. Softly. Slowly. He pulled back just a tiny bit. "I'm irresistible, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, tugging at his bottom lip with my teeth. "But you'd better take that boa off. I feel like I'm engaged to a drag queen."

Edward laughed. "I can assure you, that's not the case."

"Mm. Maybe you'd better take me to bed and prove it."

Edward groaned, obviously happy that he got his way. "It will be my pleasure."


	388. Nerves and Fear

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 388 – Nerves and Fear<strong>

**Friday, November 12**

"Wake up, my love," Edward whispered in my ear. "We're buying a house today."

I giggled and opened my eyes, gasping when I saw Edward standing beside the bed with a huge bouquet of mixed flowers. Reds and whites and yellows. "Oh, baby. Thank you. They're gorgeous. Is this for the house?"

Edward sat beside me on the bed and leaned over to kiss my lips. "They're for you, because I love you. We'll buy more for the house."

"Aw." I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you, too."

"How would you like to have a shower with me?" he asked, kissing me, again.

"Did you run?" I asked.

"Yeah. I wore a shirt, but it rubbed a little. I want to get this sweat washed off and get the ointment on."

"Mm. I'd love to put it on for you."

Edward smiled. "That's exactly the answer I was hoping for." He took my hand and led me to the bathroom. "I'll put your ointment on for you, too, if you'd like."

"I would love that," I said. "On Monday we will graduate to unscented lotion."

Edward laughed. "Tattoos are a lot of work, huh?"

"Well, just until they heal," I said, using my hand to gently clean Edward's tattoo in the shower. "I love this on your body. It's so sexy, but it's romantic at the same time."

"I can't wait to lick yours," he said, blushing as he said it.

"Oh, really?" I asked, giggling when he dropped to his knees in front of me and kissed me under the belly button.

"Really."

I ran my fingers through his wet hair. "Are you nervous about today?" I asked, completely changing the subject.

Edward looked up at my face and smiled. "Yeah."

"Me, too."

Edward kissed my stomach and then under my breast. "Is this the house you want? The town you want?" he asked, softly.

I dropped down on my knees in front of him and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I love the house. And I love Forks. It's where you proposed to me. It's where we gave each other our virginity. It's where our families are. Its home."

"I know that, but if you really want Seattle, Forks isn't far. We'd still be close."

"What?" I asked, confused. "When did I say that I wanted to live in Seattle?"

"You didn't. Tanya did."

"You were talking about me with Tanya?" I asked, suddenly a little annoyed. "How the hell would she know what I want?" I sighed. "Sorry. That came out wrong. Can you just explain what you're talking about?"

Edward smiled and kissed my lips. "That was hot."

I laughed and looked up at the roof. My fiancé was crazy, but he cared about me. I knew he only wanted me to be happy. And this house was the biggest, craziest, most stressful thing we'd ever done.

"Look, I told her that I loved being in Seattle," I said. "Because I do. We have a great circle of friends and I honestly love our life right now. Here. It's fun, there's shopping, bars and of course college.

"But, I also told her that Forks is where I want to be," I said. "I mean we still have years here. Why would she say that to you? I don't understand why Tanya would betray my confidence."

"Oh, Bella. She didn't. She was just worried about us. She wanted to make sure that we both wanted this."

"I told you that I do," I said. "Isn't that enough?"

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "It's more than enough."

"I'm rubbing into your tattoo," I said.

"I don't care," he said, squeezing me tighter.

I laughed. "I'm not mad at you, Edward. You have an insane way of bringing up your concerns, but I appreciate that you talk to me when something is on your mind."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry for being insane, then."

I pulled back and met his eyes. "I love that you are. Because you're my crazy boy."

"Mm. I like being your crazy boy," he said, smirking at me.

I laughed and dropped my head to his shoulder. "You're nuts."

"I know." He kissed my temple. "Should I wear a suit to the bank?"

"I already packed it."

I couldn't wait to sign the papers for the house. These past few weeks had been hard on us, and I knew that once we actually owned the place, had our names on it, then we'd be able to enjoy the purchase we'd made. We'd be able to turn the house into our home.

My class was boring and I took my time wandering to the library to wait for Edward. There weren't a lot of students hanging around, today, but that made sense. It was Friday. Everyone went to their classes and then headed out for their two days of freedom as soon as possible.

I needed a book for my Children's literature class, so I walked down the back set of stairs in the library to the basement level. I had a paper to write for that class and my professor, Jason, had given us a list of books in class the day before.

I hated the basement of the library. It was so big, so packed with books but so empty at the same time. All of the life in the library was on the main floor, where I always hung out. The basement even had a funny smell. Old books.

I found myself looking over my shoulder as I walked. The recent campus attacks were in the forefront of my mind and quite honestly, I was scared. I wanted to call Edward, but he was in the middle of his Chemistry lab with Tanya.

I kept walking to the other side of the massive basement. My palms were sweating now. Clearly, I was psyching myself out. I jumped when a girl walked out from an aisle.

"Calm down," I whispered to myself.

I knew I was on edge today, as it was. Edward and I were officially buying our house. It was a huge deal for a couple of nineteen year olds. But, I knew that we right in making that decision. We were ready.

I took a deep breath and turned down the aisle I needed to find my book. I was so focused on reading the call numbers of the books that I didn't hear anyone walk into the aisle. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was heavy and big and warm. A man's hand.

My mind flashed back to the Police station conference in Forks. To last Saturday, when Paul, Jake, Heidi and my dad taught me everything I needed to know to protect myself from the on campus attacker.

I wasn't going to be a victim. I wasn't going to let anyone touch me, hurt me, or take me away from Edward. I didn't think Edward would be able to handle that, and I was not okay with it.

So, as if on reflex, I shot my elbow back as hard as I could into his stomach. I was a police chief's daughter. And I knew self-defence. If didn't occur to me to ask who was there, just to protect myself.

"Shit," I heard someone wheeze.

I reached into my purse and pulled out my pepper spray, before turning around quickly to face my attacker. Or, an innocent man. A man that I knew. I felt the blood rush to my face, but I still held my hands forward, the pepper spray ready.

"Oh, my god, Beatty. Are you alright?" I asked. Beatty was the TA for my Children's Literature class. In fact he would be starting to teach his unit to my class next week. He was probably here to pick up a book in the same aisle.

"I'm fine, Bella," he said, trying to stand up from being doubled over in pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just with that attacks on campus and I just learned self-defence and I'm kind of stressed today. And, oh god, should I take you to a nurse?" I was babbling but I was so scared, so relieved at the same time.

"I'm fine," he said, finally standing upright. "Wow, you've got some strength, huh?" He tried to laugh it off, but I knew he had to be hurting. "Can you put the pepper spray down? You're kind of freaking me out."

"Yeah, sorry." I smiled, and with shaky hands, slid the pepper spray back into my purse. What a morning, and it wasn't even ten o'clock, yet.


	389. Amazing Creature

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you all for your support! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 389 – Amazing Creature<strong>

"You sure you're okay?" I asked Beatty for the hundredth time as we sat in the chairs on the main floor of the library, waiting for Edward.

"I'll live. Are you okay?" he asked.

I was still shaking, quite badly, actually. And I felt like I was on the verge of tears. Just thinking that I was about to be attacked, having to use my self-defence training, the whole situation was a lot to handle.

"I think so," I said, forcing a smile at him.

"So, your dad's a cop, huh?" he asked, smiling back at me. "That's nice that you know how to fight."

"I just learned last weekend. Edward and my dad were worried, you know, about all the stuff going on around campus."

"Yeah. It's terrible." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You don't look good, Bella. Can I call someone?"

And I lost it. Like really lost it. I started crying and then sobbing. I was so mortified, but I couldn't stop. And then I felt arms around me. And I could smell Edward's cologne and suddenly I could breathe again.

"Shh. Baby, it's okay," Edward whispered. "What the hell is going on, man?" he asked Beatty. His voice was shaky and angry, and it was probably the worst time for me to think it was sexy, but I did.

"It was just a misunderstanding," I heard Beatty say.

"Did you touch her?" he asked quietly. But there was a threat in his voice and it was feral.

I sat up and set my hand on Edward's cheek. "I didn't hear him walk up behind me," I explained. "I thought he was the attacker."

"Don't worry, man. She can take care of herself. She elbowed me good," Beatty said, rubbing his stomach.

Edward laughed. Like he actually laughed, loudly. Probably too loud considering we were in a library. "Good job, baby." He set his hand on my head and pulled me close so he could kiss my forehead. "I'm so, so proud of you."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, smiling at Edward's gorgeous face. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that."

"Don't you dare apologize," he said.

"She's coming down from an adrenalin high, I think," Beatty said, as he stood up. "Feel better, Bella. I'm sorry, again, for scaring you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for attacking you," I said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you in class on Tuesday."

Edward held me close for a minute, his lips pressed to my temple. "Did you get the book you needed?"

"No," I said, shrugging.

"Give me the call number. I'll run go get it for you," he said. "Tanya, will you sit with her?"

"Of course," she said, squeezing into the big chair beside me. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"I didn't even see you there," I said to Tanya, as I watched Edward jog to the stairs.

"It's okay," she said, laying her head on my shoulder. "Are you alright? You're shaking, Bella."

"I thought I was going to be raped," I whispered, feeling a new stream of tears run down my cheeks.

"Oh, honey," she said, squeezing me closer. "Should we go to the washroom and get you cleaned up?"

"Okay," I said, standing up and letting Tanya pull me to the bathroom. She ran a paper towel under warm water.

"Bella. I'm so sorry," she said as I let her wipe the mascara from under my eyes. "I didn't mean to interfere in things with you and Edward. You know about the house. Forks. I feel horrible."

"Oh, don't, Tanya," I said, happy that we were going to have a chance to talk this out.

"Edward and I were just talking about small towns versus big city living in class yesterday. He asked if I would be content in a small town, having lived in Seattle all my life." Tanya explained. "I told him that I couldn't see myself anywhere else, right now. But, while you love Seattle, you'd probably want to be close to your dad."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, again. I didn't mean to talk about you behind your back."

I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry about it. Edward needs to talk about his feelings, too. You're his friend and you are completely in your rights as a friend to discuss things with him."

She smiled. "I'm nervous about this book club with Liam's sister."

"Aw. Don't be. Esme adores you."

"I've only met her once. At Halloween. And I had Liam with me. Now, I'll be on my own. What if she comes to her senses and thinks I'm too young for her brother?"

I smiled and squeezed her hands. "Esme isn't like that. She doesn't judge. She has a pure heart. Plus, you have me. And Edward. He's being forced to attend book club."

Tanya smiled. "Thanks."

I let out a deep breath and turned to look at myself in the mirror. I looked awful. I had red, puffy eyes and blotchy skin. "I have a meeting at the bank in a few hours," I said. "They'll take one look at me and decide not to give us the loan."

"Oh, honey. You're gorgeous." She pulled my hand. "Come on. Edward's going to worry."

Edward was waiting for us on the other side of the bathroom door. I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him another hug. "I love you," I said, trying to keep myself from falling apart, again.

"Oh, I know, baby. I love you, too." He kissed the top of my head.

"I'll see you guys in Forks," Tanya said, rubbing my back. "Good luck at the bank."

"Yeah. Thanks, Tanya," Edward said. I smiled and waved her as she left.

"I called your dad. He's going to try and push back our appointment at the bank," Edward told me as we walked to the parking lot.

"Oh, we'll make it," I said. "I'm okay."

"I'm not," he said, honestly.

We drove home in silence and I held Edward's hand as I watched his face. He looked exhausted and stressed and sad. He glanced over at me when we stopped at a red light. He wiped his eyes, before driving the rest of the way home.

When we walked into the apartment, I followed him to our bedroom. We both crawled into bed and Edward wrapped his arms around me. He didn't say anything, but I heard him sniffle.

I rubbed my hand over his back and shoulders and he sighed. "Bella, I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's okay, babe. You made sure I knew what to do if I was alone."

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

"I was downstairs, and it was really quiet and no one was down there. I went down the one aisle and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was a man's hand, and right away, I thought it was the attacker. I thought, oh god, Edward. I thought I was going to be…"

"Don't say it, Bella," he whispered. "I know. Fuck, I wish I was with you."

"Please don't blame yourself," I said, kissing his chin. "It was just Beatty."

"So, he didn't say anything to you? He just grabbed your shoulder?" Edward asked, looking down at my face, a frown pulling at his eyebrows.

"He didn't really grab me. He set his hand on my shoulder," I said. "But, I didn't really give him a chance to say anything. As soon as I felt his hand, I drove my elbow back as hard as I could into his stomach. Then, I grabbed my pepper spray from my purse and aimed it at him.

"I was shaking so much. I was so scared, but I handled it." I smiled and inched up on the bed to kiss his lips. "I didn't really think about it, before, but I did it, Edward. I thought back to my training and I handled it. All by myself."

Edward smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. "I really am proud of you, you know. You kept yourself together. You protected yourself."

"Until afterwards. When Beatty asked me if I was okay, I lost it." I covered my eyes. "I'm so embarrassed. He's teaching my class next week, Edward. How am I going to face him?"

Edward chuckled, and I was happy to see him smile. "You are an amazing creature, my love. You go to that class and keep him in line." He pressed a hard kiss to my lips. "What do you say we go buy a house?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Let's do that."


	390. Overwhelmed

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 390 – Overwhelmed<strong>

When Edward and I had arrived in Forks, we went straight to his parents' house to change for our appointment at the bank. Plus, we were leaving Robbie with the Cullen kids.

Edward had put on the sexy grey suit I brought for him, with a white shirt, a black tie and a pair of beautiful grey leather dress shoes. I wore my black wrap dress with a cute blue cardigan and some low black heels. We wanted to look professional, serious. Not just like teenagers. We wanted to show the people at the bank that we were serious about buying the house.

After the three hour drive home, the puffiness in my eyes had settled, and I was feeling way, way better about my scare in the morning. Edward literally told me nonstop jokes, sang to me, or talked about the wedding for the entire car ride. He had me smiling, laughing and just feeling all around amazing.

I was lucky to have the life that I did. I was blessed to have a man like Edward. A man that never let me down. A man that looked out for me and hurt when I hurt. He understood my fears. He didn't just tell me to get over it. That it was just a scare or a misunderstanding. He knew that I was shaken to the core over whom Beatty could have been. Over what could have happened.

I appreciated so much that he understood, but also that he wasn't dwelling on it. He was trying to cheer me up, and he was easily succeeding. I didn't want to be afraid at our college, but I did want to be smart. And clearly my self-defence class was a brilliant step in making me feel safe.

Edward and I rode over to the bank with Esme and Carlisle. Apparently Heidi had filled them in on what had happened at the library, because I was met with a fatherly hug from Carlisle and kisses from Esme.

Esme teared up when she saw us. Edward closed his eyes and pulled her aside. He was whispering, but I heard every word.

"Mom. Please don't cry. I love you, and I honestly understand how you feel, but I've spent the last three hours driving Bella crazy while I tried to keep my mind on something else. I feel really helpless and my heart hurts for her. But if you cry, I won't be able to keep it together."

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes.

"No, mom," Edward said, hugging her tightly. "Don't be sorry. I love that you love her. But, please just let us do the bank thing, first."

"I'm a mom, honey," she said. "But, I'll try."

In the car, Edward bragged to his parents about my A on my English midterm. I knew he was still on his mission to protect me, but he didn't need to. I was fine. I was more than fine. I was safe and loved and in absolutely no danger.

It was Edward I was worried about. He seemed to be blaming himself, having feelings of guilt. And it didn't make sense, because he had class at the time, and there was nothing he could have done differently. But, emotions never did make sense. They didn't have to. He was scared. Why? He loved me. It was enough of a reason and I understood.

I had an idea for the two of us once we signed for the house, and I couldn't wait to share it with Edward.

"I'm okay, daddy. I promise," I told my dad outside the bank. He was holding me in a tight hug, not letting me go.

He kissed the top of my head and squeezed my shoulder. "I hear you did good, Bells. Did you knock the wind out of him?"

I laughed. "I think so. Yeah. He was doubled over. But, daddy, it was my teacher."

"Your professor approached you in the library?" Carlisle asked, looking both surprised and disgusted.

"No, um, he's a TA. A grad student."

"Do you know this guy?" Heidi asked, taking a turn to hug me.

"I met him two weeks ago, I think? In the library. Turns out he's teaching a unit in my Children's Literature class," I said. "I'm okay though. I probably bruised his stomach."

"Good," Edward said, bringing my hand to his lips. "Okay, baby. We'd better get in the bank, huh?"

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "Yeah."

My dad, Heidi, Esme and Carlisle all walked into the bank, but Edward held my hand back for a minute. He set his hands on my cheeks and then leaned in to kiss my lips. "I love you," he said. "And I'm so excited to start this next phase in our life together."

I slipped my hands under his jacket and squeezed his sides. "Me, too, baby."

"You look gorgeous, by the way."

I laughed. "This old thing?"

"Mm. Is it a bad time to say that I can't wait to take this dress off of you?"

I giggled. "Yeah. It's sort of a bad time."

Edward smiled and pressed another kiss to my lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

And so we spent the next hour going over big scary forms, signing documents with fine print I didn't understand, all showered in adult words like escrow, reconveyance and contingency. Heidi, my dad and the Cullens had seen a lawyer this week and had everything ready for us. Thank goodness.

I felt really overwhelmed, but my dad and Carlisle seemed to be following, so everything must have been legal. I felt really out of my league in the room, and it scared me. How were we supposed to be adults? I was so tempted to run and hide back in my dad's house. To set up camp in my old bedroom and never leave. I wanted to be a teenager forever.

But, then I looked at Edward. He didn't look as confused as I felt, but he had a bit of a lost look in his eyes. He glanced over at me and winked. And I remembered instantly why we were doing this. We were in love, we were going to build a life together in that house. So if I had to sit here for an hour feeling like an idiot, I was okay with that, because it was going to be worth it.

What I took out of the meeting was that we were going to put twenty five thousand dollars down on the house. And then pay eleven hundred a month. We set our mortgage at twenty years. Edward blew out a deep breath and I laughed because I was nervous, too.

We shouldn't have been. We had the money. I had fifty thousand in the bank from my dad. From the fourteen years of saved child support payments. So, by the time our wedding rolled around, there would still be fifteen thousand left in that account. Plus, Edward would get his trust fund from his Pop. Carlisle assured us that we would have more than enough money to make the payments each month until we graduated.

But, even if we didn't, even if something came up and we couldn't make the payments, we wouldn't have to worry. Carlisle co-signed on the loan for us. It meant so much to me that Edward's family loved us enough to back us up. To support our decisions. We were so, so lucky.

"Okay, Mr Cullen. Ms. Swan," the scary banker said. "We just need you to sign here, here, here, here. Oh, and one more here. Initial here, and you're all set."

Edward laughed and reached over to squeeze my knee, before picking up the pen. He'd sign a paper and then pass it to me. "Alright," he said, passing me the last sheet.

I scribbled my I.S. beside Edward's E.C and then set the pen down. The banker stood up and Edward and I followed his lead. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Edward said, reaching out to shake his hand.

I smiled and shook his hand, and then was immediately swept into Edward's arms. I laughed as Edward squeezed me, tightly. "We own our very own home," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and kissed his chin. "We do." My hands were sweating and I was shaking a little, but I was thrilled. This was our future, our life. And it was working out perfectly.

"I have a huge dinner planned to celebrate," Esme said as we walked out to the parking lot. "And Liam should be home in time to eat with us."

"Oh, thank you so much, Esme. You didn't need to go to any trouble," I said, giving her a hug.

"Of course, I did," she said, rubbing my back.

"I love you. But, can we meet you there in about an hour?"

Esme smiled at me. "Take all the time you need, my sweet babies."

After hugs and congratulations all around, my dad and Heidi drove us in the police cruiser to their house on their way back to work. They still had to finish their shift, but they'd be meeting us over at the Cullens' for dinner.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Edward asked me when I walked out of the bathroom. "Overwhelmed?"

"Yes," I said, smiling. I pulled a flannel blanket from the linen closet and then took Edward's hand, leading him back downstairs. I grabbed two cans of ginger ale, the keys to my dad's truck and Edward and I were on the road to my little surprise.


	391. Over the Moon

**A/N - Happy March! Spring is coming! Woooo! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 391 – Over the Moon<strong>

"You look so sexy driving a truck," Edward said as I drove us towards our little celebration spot.

I laughed. "Are you going to buy me a truck?" I asked, referring to his little stunt last weekend when he'd picked me out a car as a surprise. A car I turned down.

"Touche," he said, chuckling. "But, if you want a truck, I'll get you a truck."

"I actually feel better in a truck. Like, I'm safer, or something," I mused. "Maybe it's just that I'm higher up."

"Or you like being in control of a big, loud, strong piece of machinery."

I giggled and felt my cheeks heat up. "Did you just turn this into something sexual?"

"Um, I believe I always do that," he said, laughing. "I am a man."

"Oh, I've noticed," I said, before biting my bottom lip.

"Mm, you know just how to tease me," Edward said. I glanced over at him and smiled. His eyes were half closed and he was working that lazy, turned on smile of his. "Please tell me we're taking that ginger ale and blanket to a hotel."

I smiled. "No."

"A tent?"

I giggled. "No."

"Somewhere where I can put my hand up your skirt and it's not frowned upon?"

"Why, Edward Cullen. I believe you're getting fresh with me."

"Damn right. Just wait until you stop this truck."

I parked at the beach and turned to face Edward. I reached out my hands and he smiled as he took them in his. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"What? Yeah. I'm awesome," he said, flashing me his gorgeous white teeth to prove it.

"I overheard what you said to your mom," I admitted. "About your heart hurting and about feeling helpless."

Edward nodded. "Okay."

"Just okay?" I asked. "Because I want you to talk to me."

"I mad, Bella. I'm mad that your jackass of a teacher's assistant scared you. I'm pissed that he even put his hand on you at all. He had no right to do that, Bella. I want to punch that smug ass look off his damn face and I want…" He let out a deep breath. "I just want you to be safe and happy, baby."

I slid over on the bench seat so I could wrap my arms around Edward's neck. "I am safe and happy."

He brought his lips to mine and kissed me softly. "You know what I mean."

"I know. We can't pretend it didn't happen, but at least it wasn't the real thing, right?"

"That doesn't make me feel better, Bella. Seeing you hysterically sobbing when I walked into the library, shit, baby. I think my heart ripped in half. I had no idea what happened. I felt so unbelievably helpless."

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

"It's okay, angel. It's not your fault. I'm fine."

"What can I do?" I asked. "Because I don't want you to feel upset."

"Well, you could start by kissing me," he said, winking at me.

I laughed. "Oh, I see how it is."

He chuckled and tucked my hair behind my ear. "How is it?"

"It always comes down to kissing with you."

"Men are very physical, Bella. Our emotions are tied to our, uh…"

"Penises?" I asked, giggling.

He laughed and kissed me. "I wasn't going to be that crude, but, sort of, yeah."

"Well, I'll have to make sure your 'emotions' are taken care of later."

Edward smiled. "You are literally the most amazing woman on this Earth," he said, rubbing my back. "I never want you to lose this spirit."

"I won't. I have you. And that's all I need to make me happy." I smiled. "Well, you and the kitten."

"The spoiled cat, huh?"

"Darn right."

"Oh and I'm getting you a bodyguard," Edward added. "Like Kevin Costner."

I giggled. "Whitney falls in love with Kevin Costner."

"Well, scrap that, then," he said, smiling from ear to ear. "I just. I want to drop out of my classes and follow you around all day."

"So, no more pharmacy?" I asked as I ran my fingers through the hair above his ears.

"Bella."

"Tell me what you want. We can talk about it. Realistically," I said.

"I want you to get a car. Or hell, a truck."

"Why?" I asked, wanting to hear him out.

"It's the days when you wait around for me on campus, like Monday and Friday, that literally drive me insane with worry."

"So, you'd rather I go home and sit by myself?"

"I guess?" he said, not really sounding sure. "God, I sound crazy. See, it's this helpless feeling. I just don't want you to be scared."

"You're scaring me, Edward. I don't want you to worry so much," I said. Edward snorted and I punched his shoulder. "Listen to me. I'm nineteen. I'm a student and I'm an independent woman. I can't let this one little incident stop me from living my life. I'm a sophomore in college. I want to enjoy the experience."

"You're right," he said. "I'm wrong."

"No, Edward. There is no right and wrong in this situation. I," I leaned in and planted a hard kiss to his lips. He smiled at me and I felt the tension drain from the truck. "love you. I'm going to be careful and safe and I'll try to find someone to hang around with, okay? But, you need to promise me that you won't drive yourself crazy with worry."

"I'll try, Bella, but…"

I kissed him, again. "That's all I ask."

He kissed me, this time. "What's your surprise?"

"We need to leave the truck."

"Done."

Edward got out of the truck and came around to lift me down from the driver's side. We took off our shoes and left them in the truck. I carried the blanket and Edward carried the ginger ale.

We walked along the beach, hand in hand. The November wind off the ocean was cold, and the sky was getting dark. "It's going to rain," Edward said. "Hard."

"We won't be long," I said.

"We're going to our rock?"

"Yeah. We always go to our rock on important, life changing days. Today called for it, I think."

Edward squeezed my hand. "Damn right."

After a little struggling, so as not to ruin our dress clothes, or bump, rub or press into our still healing tattoos, Edward and I both made it up on the rock. Edward wrapped his suit coat around my shoulders and then wrapped us up in the big warm flannel blanket.

Edward and I held up our cans of ginger ale, in lieu of champagne. "To us and our new home," Edward said, clicking his can to mine.

I giggled. "And to our future."

"Hear, hear." We both took a sip and I smiled as Edward started running his warm hand up and down my leg.

"Hey, did you understand everything that happened in the bank?" I asked as we looked out at the crashing waves.

Edward chuckled. "Nope."

"Good. Me, neither."

"We can have my dad go over the details, later," Edward said. He moved my hair over my shoulder and leaned in to kiss my neck. "You're happy, though, right?"

"Over the moon."


	392. Blessed

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I went to IHOP for breakfast...sorry this late! Have a great weekend! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 392 – Blessed<strong>

"Hey, there's my favourite new homeowners," Liam said. We'd just walked in the door and were greeted by Liam and Tanya. Their bags were on the floor, so I figured that they'd just got into Forks, themselves.

Liam gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. "Congratulations, sweetheart," he whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

Liam grabbed Edward and they hugged. It warmed my heart so much to watch them, together.

Esme wrapped her arm around me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "How are you doing, my sweet girl?"

I smiled. "I'm amazing. Edward's doing okay, too," I said, answering her unspoken question. "We talked and things are going to be just fine. Don't worry about us." I squeezed her shoulder. "I just want to celebrate, tonight."

"I'm so glad to hear that, honey. I've been so worried."

"I understand," I said. "I really do. But, try not to, okay? Edward and I always figure things out."

"I know you do. You're a perfect couple, my lovelies."

"There's my girl," my dad said, walking in the door, with Heidi beside him. He ran over and gave me a big hug. "How are you feeling about your big purchase? Buyer's remorse?"

I laughed. "Oh, hardly. I love that house. It's absolutely perfect for us." I kissed his forehead. "I love you, daddy. Thank you for being there, today. Thank you for saving that money for me all those years. We wouldn't have been able to buy it without that account."

"I told you that money is yours, kiddo. And I'm glad that you were able to invest in your future with it."

"Yes. Thank you, Charlie," Edward said, coming over to shake my dad's hand. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. If there's anything I can ever do for you…"

My dad looked so pleased with Edward in that moment. "Hell, you can come mow my lawn."

"Yes, sir." Edward laughed and I shook my head, because I knew that Edward would do it, too.

"I'm kidding, son," my dad said. "Bella's my little girl. You just promise to take good care of her and we're square. Deal?"

I blinked back the tears. This was a preview of what my wedding would be like. I was going to be sobbing like a baby. Edward looked over at me and smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips. "You have yourself a deal, Charlie."

I heard stomping on the stairs and looked up to see Jasper, Emmett and Alice all running down the stairs. Edward smiled and crouched down to pick up Alice. "Hey, princess," he said, kissing her little button nose. "What have you got there?"

"It's a card that we made for you. All three of us," she said, proudly. "Maria let us use her glitter."

Alice passed me the card and I started crying the minute I saw it. Edward was so loved by his family and I was so lucky to share in that love.

The front of the card had a drawing of house done by one the boys. Emmett. It was very technical. So very carpenter Emmett. The handwriting was neat, so obviously, it was Jasper's. And the glitter was all Alice.

"Don't cry, Bella," Jasper said, coming over to give me a soft hug. "It's supposed to be a happy thing."

"I know," I said, though my tears. "I'm really happy."

"Bella always cries," Edward said, smiling at me. I slapped his bum and he winked at me. He loved that. I don't know why I ever thought it would be a punishment for him.

"Read it," Emmett said.

I turned so Liam, Tanya, Heidi, my dad and all the Cullens could hear me. "Congratulations on buying a house. Dot, dot, dot." I smiled and opened the card. "In Forks. We can't wait for you guys to move home. We love you. From Em, Jazz and the Princess."

My voice cracked at the end and Tanya pulled a tissue from her purse and passed it to me. She had tears in her own eyes. I sincerely hopped that she didn't feel bad about asking if we were sure about living in Forks over Seattle. I knew her intentions were pure. She was an amazing friend to both Edward and I.

"Thank you guys," Edward said, his own eyes a little glassy. "I love it."

"I'm framing it," I said, wiping my eyes. "I love it, too."

"Okay," Esme said, wiping her eyes. "Come on in the kitchen. You kids have to be starving."

"I am," Emmett said, smiling mischievously.

We all walked towards the kitchen and Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "So, we're not supposed to talk about it in front of Alice, but I heard you kicked some ass at school today."

I laughed. "I guess I did. I elbowed my TA in the stomach."

"Rock on, sis. You know, we might just have to recruit you to the football team," he said.

I laughed. "Maybe I'll teach you my defense moves later. You know, for your big championship in two weeks."

Emmett laughed. "I could probably get the whole team to show up for that lesson, Bella."

I shook my head. "I'm sure you could."

I sat between Edward and Emmett at the table for an amazing dinner. "Esme you went to too much trouble," I said, looking at the plates full of roast beef, ham, scalloped potatoes, asparagus and on and on. "This looks like Thanksgiving."

Liam squeezed his shoulder. "Clearly you have not seen my big sister's Thanksgivings."

I smiled and Esme shrugged. She was absolutely glowing from the attention. "This is a mini practice run," she said. "There will be more food."

"Wow," I said.

"And I have to play football the day after I eat that meal," Emmett said.

"You could use some self-control and not eat everything you see," Edward said, laughing with brother.

"That would be very un-American of me," Emmett said. "The pilgrims would have wanted me to eat a little of everything. It's history, or something."

Everyone laughed. And dinner was amazing. I loved having both our families here. Plus Liam and Tanya made a great addition to the group. And Alice kept up with the Aunty Tanya nickname that made Liam blush. That's when it hit me just how serious he was about his girlfriend. He had marriage on the brain. I loved it.

After an amazing dessert of homemade pumpkin scones, Esme had everyone pile into the family room for some quality together time. Carlisle passed Edward an envelope. "A little something for you both from me and your mom."

Edward passed me the envelope and I untucked the flap. It was a check. For fifteen thousand dollars. "Shit," Edward said, when he read the ridiculously high figure. He got up and pulled his dad into a tight hug. "Thank you. Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Carlisle said, squeezing Edward's shoulder. "You can use it for payments on the house, renos, furniture. It's yours."

I got up to give Carlisle a hug and Esme squeezed Edward tightly. We were so, so blessed.

"Well, not that I can top that," Liam said, opening his wallet. "But, we picked you up a little something on the way into town." He passed Edward a gift card to True Value Hardware. "They have paint and plumbing fixtures, vacuums and yard stuff. Not a bad sized store for Forks, either," he said.

"A thousand dollars?" Edward asked, looking both excited and grateful and shocked. "Thank you. This is awesome, man. We have to buy Bella her paint."

I leaned over to hug both Liam and Tanya. "Thank you. I'm touched."

"That card means I don't have to help you paint," Liam said, winking at us.

"What colours did you pick, Bella?" Heidi asked.

"Oh, I'll be right back," Edward said. He kissed my lips and then ran upstairs. I had no idea what he was up to. But I couldn't wait to find out.


	393. Welcome Home

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks for reading, reviewing and joining in the fun on the Facebook page. Look me up: Twireader Eighty-One. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 393 – Welcome Home<strong>

"Um, yellow for the kitchen. No idea what shade but yellow paint for sure. Everything else, I don't know," I told Heidi. "I'm actually looking forward to painting the house. Putting some work into it. Making it ours."

"I can't wait to see what you two do with the place," she said.

Edward walked back into the room and over to me. He passed me a little flat box. "I made this for you a while back, but I wanted to save it for when we actually bought the house," he explained, kneeling in front of me.

"Oh, baby," I said, smiling as I ran my hand over his cheek. "You are so sweet."

Edward leaned in and kissed my knee. "Open it, angel."

I pulled the top off the box and smiled. Nestled in the tissue paper was a yellow paint colour swatch in a small antique picture frame. "Oh, Edward," I said. "This is amazing. I love it."

"Bella told me, about five minutes after we'd decided to buy a house, that she wanted to have a yellow kitchen. I thought this might look cute hanging on the wall."

"You are so perfect, babe," I said, leaning in for a kiss. "I love you. And I like the Sweet Camomile," I said, pointing to a pale yellow."

"Me, too." Edward smiled and kissed me, again. "I love you."

"They're like this all the time," Tanya said, making my dad laugh.

"That's the truth, isn't it?"

"We are cute," I said, smiling over at my dad.

"Well, cuties, here you go," my dad said, passing both Edward and I our own little boxes.

Edward and I opened our boxes and I looked over at my dad and Heidi as I pulled a cute stuffed pink flamingo key chain out of the box with two keys on it. "Are these?"

"The keys to your new house?" Heidi finished for me. "They are."

"We had the locks changed and those are your front and back door keys," my dad added. "It's all yours."

Edward smiled up at my face, lifting his adorable plush gorilla key chain out of his box. I giggled. "I love these." I got up to give my dad a hug. "I love you, daddy. Thank you so much."

"I love you, Bells. I'm so proud of you two."

Edward squeezed my hips from behind and I let go of my dad. I peeked over at Edward and he winked at me, before giving my dad a hug, too. "Thank you so much, Charlie, really."

My dad patted Edward's back. I stood in Heidi's arms and smiled as I watched the two most important men in my life. It was official, today was another of the happiest days of my life. We really were working towards our future, now. And everything looked wonderful.

"Can we go see your new house?" Tanya asked. "I'm dying to see it."

"Yeah," Edward said. "You guys want to head over there, now?"

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I want to."

So we all piled in our caravan of vehicles and drove over to our new house. Our home. Emmett and Jasper rode in Edward's car with us, and I shut my eyes as I listened to the boys talking about brother stuff: sports, school and girls.

I felt Edward's hand on my knee and I opened my eyes, meeting his smile. "We're here," he said, softly.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah. Are you tired, baby?" he asked, sweetly. "It was an insanely busy day."

"I'm overwhelmed," I said. "But in a good way, you know?"

"I do know," he said, leaning over to kiss my lips. "You still want to show our families the house?"

I smiled and looked out the windshield. Everyone was standing in the front yard waiting for me. Thankfully it hadn't started raining yet. I laughed. "Absolutely."

Edward ran around to my side of the car and took my hand. "Ready to show off your house?" he whispered in my ear.

I giggled. "Our house."

"It's a beautiful house," Tanya said as everyone followed us to the door.

"I like the neighbourhood," Liam said. "You can hear the river."

Edward laughed. "That was the selling point for me. Honestly."

I turned to Esme. "Our children are going to play in the mud," I said, repeating what Edward had told me of his memories as a little boy.

She held her hand over her heart. "By the river? Just like my boys. Oh, Bella."

Edward held up his new house keys. "Give me your hand, Bella," he said. And we literally opened the door, together. He scooped me up in his arms, just like the last time we'd been here, when we decided on the house, and carried me inside.

"Welcome home, my love," he said, spinning us in circle.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "Welcome home, Edward."

He set me down and we turned to see everyone waiting outside. I laughed. "Come in."

"It's gorgeous," Tanya said, smiling at us.

"Wait until you see the bedroom," I said. "It's the whole second floor."

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "How perfect for you guys."

I giggled. It was nice having a friend here, a part of Seattle. As we followed Edward around, as he gave the tour, I started thinking about inviting Dallas and Cat down to Forks for the weekend sometime, soon. It might be fun, plus I'd love to show off the house.

And what about Rachel and Vanessa and Siobhan? We were totally going to have to have a house warming party. That would be so, so fun.

I felt giddy. Just being in our home, I was happy. Things felt right here. And I knew, without any doubts in my mind, that this was where Edward and I belonged.

"Where's my room?" Alice asked.

"Oh, honey," Esme said, brushing her daughter's hair back from her face. "You don't have a bedroom here. This is Edward and Bella's house."

My heart broke as Alice's chin started to quiver. She was only seven and dealing with so much change in her life. Her brother came home and then left again every week, every holiday. Emmett would be graduating this year. And now, Edward and I had a house. It was a lot to take in for a child.

Edward lifted her up in his arm, like he always did to make her feel special. "Come here," he said, walking her down the hall to one of the bedrooms. "This one."

"This is mine?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Why not," he said, kissed her temple. "But, I don't know why you'd want this empty, lonely room. When you stay over for sleepovers with Bella, don't you want to sleep in your sleeping bag on the couch, or on the living room floor with Bella?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, smiling.

I smiled as I watched them together. Edward was a genius. A warm, smart, sweet and caring genius. And he had to be the best brother on Earth.

After hugs and congratulations, everyone left us alone. For the first time in our very own house.

"I want to spend the night," I said, wrapping my arms around Edward's hips. "It's officially ours now. I want to know what it feels like to sleep here. To wake up here."

Edward pressed a sweet kiss to my lips and pulled back, smiling. "Me, too."

"We didn't bring our clothes, though," I said, pouting a little.

Edward laughed and reached up to tug at my bottom lip. "Oh, did you need clothes to celebrate?"

I squeezed his bum. "Well, no. But, we're going to need them in the morning."

"Then, I'll go get them in the morning," he said, winking at me.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked, looking around the living room.

Edward smiled. "Anything we want." He shook his head and laughed. "I can't believe this is ours."

"I know. I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, angel." He set his hands on my hips and held me close. "Dance with me."


	394. Something Wonderful

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 394 – Something Wonderful<strong>

"Tired, yet?" Edward asked, still rocking me back and forth. We danced around the entire house, in every single room. And conveniently, we ended up in the bedroom. Our bedroom.

"Getting there, yeah."

"So, should we get the blanket from the trunk and sleep on the floor?" he asked. "I know you don't want to sleep in Heidi's bed."

I smiled and rubbed his back. "Did you see Heidi whisper in my ear on her way out of the house?"

Edward smiled back at me. "I did. What did she say?"

"That we can keep her bed for the time being. And that she changed the sheets."

Edward laughed. "Oh, really?"

"Yep."

"So, you're good with, you know…"

I giggled. "Oh, yeah."

"You're not too tired?"

"I want to celebrate with you. I want to celebrate us. This house. Our amazing families. The camomile colour we're going to paint our kitchen. Everything. I'm just so happy."

Edward hugged me tightly and spun me around in his arms. We laughed and he kissed me. "I'm happy, too."

"How's your tattoo feeling?" I asked, unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Sore," he said. "Yours?"

"Same."

Edward leaned down to kiss me, again. "Any regrets?"

I smiled, still working on his buttons. "Not one."

Edward smiled as he pulled my sweater from shoulders, off my arms. "You are so beautiful." He slipped his hands under my dress and slid them up to my bum. "Mm. No panties, again. I know it's for the tattoo, but I'm feeling pretty damn spoiled."

I smiled. "I love that."

"That I want your body all the time?" he asked, pulling my dress up my body. Slowly, letting the soft fabric caress my bare skin. It was so sensual, so sexy. I shivered and felt gooseflesh breakout over my skin.

Edward laid my dress on the bed, before turning to kiss my lips. I smiled against his lips and he softly licked my lips. We grasped hands and Edward lifted them up in the air, above my head. He ran the tip of his nose down the underside of my arm. He kissed the inside of my elbow and before resuming his trail.

"Are you cold?" he whispered, reaching behind me to unclasp my bra.

"No, just tingly."

Edward chuckled and kissed across my chest, from shoulder to shoulder. "I make you tingly, huh?"

"You make me a lot of things."

"You, Ms. Swan, make me tingly, too. And hot and sweaty and hard."

"Mm. Let me see." I reached forward and unbuckled his belt, before letting my hand slip down over his hardened body. Edward groaned and I hummed. "I want you."

"Take me, Bella. Do anything you want to me. I'm all yours, baby girl."

I loved Edward for a lot of reasons, but it was moments like this one that really showed me how much he truly loved me. How much he trusted me. How much faith he had in me, in my growing confidence.

When we'd first started dating, getting physical, I was so shy, so nervous around his body. But, now, we'd really come so far that, even though I'd still blush on occasion, I was one hundred percent comfortable with Edward's body. I was learning what kind of touching he liked. When he wanted me to squeeze or caress. And he trusted me to make him feel good. It was such an incredible feeling for me.

I unzipped Edward's fly and let his suit pants fall to the floor. I smirked and reached forward to run my fingers tips over the bulge in his underwear. He chuckled. "You're teasing me."

"I know."

Edward slid his shirt off of his shoulders and reached down to pull his underwear off. I laughed and covered his hands with mine. "Hey, you. I thought I was running this show."

Edward laughed and stole a kiss. "Sorry. I just want to get the show going, if you know what I mean?"

"Mm. Apology accepted," I said, sliding my hands up his arms, over his shoulders and then into his hair. "Kiss me."

Edward smiled at me, before leaning in to devour my mouth with his. This wasn't just a kiss. It was an expression of emotion. He was showing me how much he loved me. How much he wanted me.

I kissed him back just as passionately. I pressed my hands to his backside to push him against my body. I thought we were as close as we could get, but Edward still managed to get his hands between us, enough to squeeze my breasts.

Edward pulled back for air and smiled at me. "Is that what you were looking for in a kiss? Or should I try again?"

I laughed, trying to catch my breath. "That was amazing. But, I'll take a repeat performance."

"Done." He brought his lips back to mine and then teased me with his tongue. He would lick my tongue and then pull back.

I smiled and reached up to tangle my hands in his hair. "Kiss. Me."

"I am." He laughed quietly. He had all the control when we stood up. I was too short. It was time to level the playing field.

I yanked his underwear down and he groaned. "Get on the bed," I said.

Edward smiled and all but flew into the bed. "You are so damn sexy when you tell me what to do, Bella."

I laughed and climbed in with him, straddling his waist. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." I ran my finger around his tattoo, being careful to stay away from his sensitive skin. "Wasn't I supposed to shave the rest of your chest?"

He laughed. "I'd rather you didn't."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "I thought you'd love that."

"Nah. Why don't we keep the shaving to your legs, huh?"

I took his hand in mine and slid it between my legs. "And here?"

"Shi-i-t." I giggled at his reaction to my bold move and he smiled as he wriggled his fingers. "And right here," he said, agreeing with me. "My god, you're divine."

I leaned forward and set my hands on the pillows on either side of his head. I kissed his lips and let my breasts drag over his chest. "I love you," I breathed before kissing him as hard as he had kissed me.

We were in our very own bedroom in Forks. There would be no interruptions here. It was just us. I loved it.

I pulled back and Edward smiled up at my face. "Your boob pressed into my tattoo."

I giggled. "Sorry."

"I'm not." He sat up and I fell onto his thighs. "But, I am sorry that I haven't stocked the new house with condoms."

I kissed his lips. "My purse is downstairs. I have five, I think."

"You are," he kissed me again, "amazing." He spread his legs and I dropped onto the bed. "Don't start without me." He kissed me, again and then ran out the door, completely naked.

I giggled and lied back, spreading my arms and legs out on the bed and shutting my eyes. I thought back to the moment Edward and I had signed the papers for the loan, the house. I thought back to his little smiles of reassurance. His winks to show me that we were in this together and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Neither would I.

Our life was going to be good here. Amazing. I could feel it already and we'd only owned the house for about five hours. I wiped a stray tear from my face. Today was the start of something wonderful.


	395. Carry Me

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 395 – Carry Me<strong>

"Uh oh. Why are you crying?" Edward asked as he walked back into the room with a handful of condoms.

"I'm okay." I sat up and quickly wiped at my eyes.

Edward set the condoms on the bedside table and sat up against the headboard. "Come here. I can tell by the running mascara that you're not okay." He wrapped me in his arms and I snuggled up to the non-tattooed side of his chest. "Is it Beatty? Or, are you just overwhelmed?"

I kissed his chest and ran my hand over his stomach. "I'm excited. About the house, about us. Happy tears, you know." I reached up to run my thumbs under my eyes. "But, now I'm self-conscious about my smudgy makeup."

Edward laughed. "You drool on me when you sleep. I really wouldn't worry about the makeup."

I pinched his hip. "Yeah, that didn't make me feel better."

Edward was still laughing as he rolled us over so he could kiss me. "I'm just teasing you. You are, right now, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Smudgy mascara and all. Bella, you own me. Never, ever feel self-conscious when you're with me." He kissed me, again. "Where's my take charge girl?"

"I want to just fix my makeup, first."

"Bella," Edward whined.

I kissed his lips. "Be right back."

I ran into the master bathroom and smiled as I looked around. This room was so beautiful. Yes, it needed a new backsplash, as this one was pink. Maybe blue, purple. But that didn't matter. There was a beautiful jetted tub. Trust a girl to have an amazing bathtub. Go Heidi.

I dampened a tissue and cleaned up my running makeup. I smiled at my reflection and turned to join Edward back in bed. Except he was leaning in the doorway. Smiling at me. So, of course I blushed at being caught.

"You're supposed to be in bed," I said.

"But you were gone too long and I missed you," he said, winking at me. "Eying that tub, were you?"

I giggled. "I was. It's amazing."

"It looks new," Edward said, walking into the bathroom. "Heated jets, huh?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I want to try it out so bad."

Edward laughed. "I know you do. But you can't."

"Meanie," I said, before kissing his chest.

"Hey, I don't make the rules about tattoo aftercare."

I smiled and squeezed his bum. "But, you may remember what Spence said we could do with our tattoos."

Edward laughed. "Sex."

"Yes."

"So, is your makeup up to par for love making? Or, do you need some more time?"

I giggled and gave his bum a good slap. "Don't get smart."

"Oh, that's it," he said.

I screamed and ran from the bathroom into our bedroom. Edward laughed but really gave me a good chase. He caught me right in front of the bed and wrapped his strong arms around my shoulder. His body was pressed to my back and I could feel that my little chasing game excited him as much as it did for me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I breathed. My chest was heaving and my heart was pounding.

Edward kissed my shoulder and then sucked on my earlobe. "Tell me first that you're okay with this game. Tell me that your pounding heart is from excitement is not from fear."

I dropped my head back on his shoulder so I could look at his face. Edward was thinking about Beatty. He was thinking about earlier when I confessed my fear of being raped. He was worried about me and I loved him for it. I loved him for checking with me.

I smiled up at his face. "I'm thinking that I have never and will never love another person as much as I love you. I'm thinking that I want you to make love to me. I am not scared of you. I know you will never hurt me. Unless I want you to."

"Do you?" he asked.

"I think I might need a spanking."

Edward buried his face in the crook of my neck and hummed. "Yeah?" He kissed my shoulder. "Are you a bad little girl?"

I smiled. I loved this. Just letting go and being us. Edward and I had sort of been in a funk lately. We were under a lot of stress; school, money, family, the house. And we were getting into more and more disagreements of late.

But when Edward and I were alone together, vulnerable, giving ourselves to one another, everything was perfect.

"Mm. I'm a very bad girl."

Edward, still holding me firmly around the shoulders with one arm, started moving his hand down my body, touching, exploring. "How am I going to slap your sexy little ass? If I turn you over my knee, I'm going to hurt your tattoo."

I turned in Edward's arms and brought his face down to mine. I kissed him hard and he groaned. "Get on the bed."

"Oh, yeah."

I laughed at how excited Edward got when I told him what to do. We both climbed into bed, somehow. I wasn't quite sure how as our lips were still connected. "Lie back, handsome," I said, shoving his shoulder.

He sat back up and kissed me, again. "No." More kisses. "I want your lips."

I giggled as he kept kissing me. "Edward. You're not listening."

"Punish me."

I laughed and bit at his lips. "You're supposed to be punishing me."

"Mm. I love your teeth."

"Lie down." I pushed his shoulders and he fell back onto the pillows, a huge smile on his sexy face. I straddled his thighs and started kissing, licking and nipping at his abs. He was humming and groaning and it was so darn hot.

"Uh, Bella. Shit. I want to be inside you."

I kissed my way up his chest and neck. I kissed his lips and smiled against them. "Beg me."

Edward's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Bella, baby. Please. I want to make love to you. I want to make you see stars. I want you on top of me. Take control, Bella. Shit, baby. Please."

I leaned over to grab a condom. "Nicely done."

Edward had his hands all over my bum, rubbing and squeezing. "Come on, Bella."

I smiled as I rolled the condom on his hard body. He took my hands in his for balance as I lowered down on him. "How's that?" I asked, slowly circling my hips.

"Mm. Divine." He let go of my hand, first squeezing my hip and then slapping my bum, hard. I squeaked because I wasn't expecting it, and then hummed. "Is that what you wanted, baby?" he asked, smirking at me.

"Yes." I raked my fingernails down his sides. Edward cried out and I smiled. He knew what I liked and I knew what he wanted.

Edward sat up and wrapped me in his arms, holding us close. "I love you so much," he whispered, before kissing me. I closed my eyes and basked in the moment of being this close to him. I was so lucky to have him. And we were in our very own house.

"Stop thinking," he said, winking at me. "Just feel."

So, I did feel. And I kissed him harder.

After we were a sweaty, satisfied mess, we collapsed into each other's arms, trying to catch our breath. "I love you, Bella," Edward whispered, pressing a kiss to my shoulder.

"I love you, too, baby." My eyes were half closed and I felt like I was falling asleep.

"Hey, hey, my love," Edward whispered with a chuckle, caressing my cheek with his fingers. "Don't fall asleep yet. I need to wash your tattoo."

I smiled and kissed his lips. "Carry me?"


	396. Pancakes

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thanks for being so cool and amazing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 396 – Pancakes<strong>

**Saturday, November 13**

"Pancakes?" I asked, a smile on my face. "You bought me pancakes?"

Edward kissed my lips. "Well, had I known pancakes would get this kind of response, I'd have been doing this for months."

I wrapped my arms around his head and pulled him closer to me. "I adore you, Edward Cullen. This is the best morning, ever."

He smiled and ran his hand over my bare side. "So, you slept well, huh?" he asked, cutting off a bite of blueberry pancake and bringing it to my lips.

"Mm." I hummed as I chewed. "I slept like a dream. I love this bedroom. I love how the morning sunlight peeks in through that window. It's soft and romantic and god, Edward. I can see us living here."

Edward laughed and kissed my lips. "We do live here."

I giggled. "I know." I squealed and kicked my feet under the blankets. "I'm so excited."

"You could at least try to look happy about the place, Bella," Edward teased, winking at me. He took a big bite of breakfast from the Styrofoam carton.

"You're eating my pancakes?" I asked, snatching the carton from him.

He laughed. "I bought more. I actually ordered three different kinds. Blueberry, buttermilk and chocolate chip."

"And I'm just hearing about this now?" I asked, leaning over to kiss Edward's shoulder. He reached over to the night stand and passed me the other two cartons. "There you go, Chompers."

I giggled, uncontrollably and Edward laughed with me. "I'm not a pig. I just really appreciate your gesture. That you bought me breakfast. It was sweet."

"You're welcome, baby," he said, sneaking one more kiss. "So, what are we doing today? You want to hang out at the house, or did you want to visit with your dad before my mom's book club?"

I felt the blood rush from my face in panic. "Bella, shit. What's wrong?"

"Book club. I didn't end up finishing the book. I was supposed to read it on the drive home from Seattle, yesterday. I was going to come up with something clever and cute to say, tonight." I sighed. "And then the whole Beatty thing, and the house and you. No offense."

Edward laughed and I pinched his leg. "Sorry. But, can you not panic? My mom will understand, Bella. She loves you and she's been worried about you, okay?"

"That's what I'm doing today. I'm finishing the book."

"Bella. What were you going to say, before I brought up book club?"

"I was going to make cinnamon buns. Like four of five dozen cinnamon buns. I told Heidi that was the first thing I was going to bake in our new kitchen. I was going to bring some to book club." I pouted. "I should have finished the book sooner. I'm horrible."

"Okay. New plan," Edward said, stealing my fork and eating a huge mouthful of buttermilk pancakes. I smiled at how cute he was and he winked at me. "You're going to bake and I'm going to read you the end of the book. Then, being the amazing fiancé I am, I will take notes on your thoughts of the book, so you have something to talk about tonight." He kissed my lips. "See. Problem solved."

I smiled at Edward and crawled over to sit on his lap, which was a little weird considering he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and I was still naked. "Thank you. I love you."

"I know. I love you, too. And, Bella, don't get so upset about things, okay? We'll always figure it out, together."

"And I know that. I just. I want your mom's book club to be a huge success. She deserves this."

"She does. But she loves you more than a book."

"Aw."

Edward smiled. "It's true. But, don't worry. You'll be all prepped before six, tonight."

"Yay," I said. I planted a nice hard kiss to Edward's lips. "And we have pancakes."

"We do." Edward smiled. "Well, you have pancakes. I'm surviving on your meager scraps."

I giggled and kissed his lips. I licked the syrup off of his mouth. "Mm. It tastes like you've been eating more than scraps."

"I wish I was eating you."

I dropped my head on Edward's shoulder and laughed. He rubbed my back. "What? Not sexy?"

I peeked up at his face. "I'm still eating breakfast."

"So, you're literally picking food over me?" he asked, honestly looking surprised, even though a smile was playing on his lips.

"I'm sorry, but, baby. Pancakes."

"Pancakes beat sex? Sex with me?"

I giggled. "Pancakes with you."

Edward winked at me. "I'm teasing you. Let's finish up this food so that you're not distracted."

"Distracted from what?" I asked. I batted my eyelashes at him and he smiled.

Edward ran his fingers up and down my chest, between my breasts. "Well, I was thinking about maybe trying out morning sex in our new bedroom. You know, strictly to see how amazing our future is going to be."

I smiled and brought his hand to my lips, so I could suck on his fingers. "Our future is going to be amazing. And our sex life is, too."

And we definitely proved that. After finishing all three orders of pancakes, Edward and I had a repeat performance of the night before. Only sweeter and stickier.

We showered together and got dressed. Besides picking up breakfast, Edward had also run to his parents' house to get our overnight bags. I was a lucky, lucky girl. And apparently a tired one, as I hadn't heard him leave.

When I walked downstairs, I smiled. Edward had a huge bouquet of happy yellow, orange and red gerbera daisies on the kitchen counter. And beside it was a familiar shoebox with a bow on the top.

I giggled before I opened it. "Is this our last box of condoms?"

Edward laughed. "Bella, there are probably two hundred condoms in there. Don't look so panicked. It should last us into the new year, baby."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his chest. "Well, if you keep being this out-of-this-world amazing, we're going to go through them way faster than that."

"Four times a day, huh?" he asked, before stealing a kiss. "That's pretty spectacular."

"We're just going to have to up your calorie intake."

He laughed, again. "Then, we'd better run and get your baking ingredients so I don't waste away."

I kissed his lips, again. "Thank you for the flowers. They're gorgeous."

"You're gorgeous. I love you, honey."

Edward and I walked to the grocery store. It was a twenty minute walk, but it was nice to see our new neighbourhood. We saw some little toddlers playing in their front yard just down the street from us.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and squeezed my thigh. He had a contented smile on his face. "We made the right choice, huh?" I asked, smiling up at his face.

"Oh, yeah. I really like it here. It's quiet, happy, peaceful. We're going to have a great life." He kissed the top of my head. "We already do. I'm just so freaking grateful for everything that I have. Most importantly for you. I am a damn lucky man, Miss Swan."

"And there will be cinnamon buns," I said so I wouldn't cry at his sweetness.

"And that."

I laughed. "Thank you for saying all that, Edward. I feel the same way." I slid my hand into Edward's back pocket and squeezed his bum. "You know what I'm going to miss next weekend?"

"What's that?"

"Our house."

He smiled. "Well, you get your mom as a trade-off. I miss Renee. I haven't seen her since your birthday."

"You miss her antics?" I asked, with a smile on my face.

"Yeah. I get along really well with her. She loves you, baby. Next weekend in Denver will be fun. I'm looking forward to it."

"And all the Italian food?"

He chuckled. "Guilty."


	397. Pecans and Perks

**A/N - Happy Thursday! For some reason Thursday always feels like a day to create! Enjoy your day. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 397 – Pecans and Perks<strong>

"Surprise," I said, when my dad opened his front door.

"Cinnamon buns?" he asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Homemade in our very own kitchen just for you, daddy."

"Thanks, kiddo. Get inside, you two. Heidi's just making lunch," he said, taking the pan from me. "Now, this is why I'm going to love having you in town."

"You just love me for my cooking," I said, linking my arm in his as we walked into the kitchen.

"It's just one of your amazing qualities," Edward said, pinching my hips from behind and making me laugh.

"Hey, kids," Heidi said, turning away from the stove. "Ooh. Cinnamon buns? You just couldn't stay out of that kitchen, could you?"

I laughed. "Nope. I spent the whole morning baking."

And true to his word, Edward had sat on the counter and read me the last two chapters of 'Daughter of Fortune' while I baked. He kept stealing pecans, but I thought it was cute. I cried when he finished the book, and he hoped off the counter to wrap me in his arms and kiss me. Perfect morning.

"Five batches, right?" Edward asked as he sat at the kitchen table beside my dad.

"Yeah. One dozen for you guys, one for Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Two for Esme's book club meeting and one for Edward and I to eat tomorrow on the drive back to Seattle," I explained.

"If they last that long," Edward said. "She put pecans in them."

"Oh, nice," my dad said, cutting one out of the pan.

"You're not going to wait for lunch?" I asked.

"Of course not. My daughter brought me baking. It would be wrong and very unfatherly of me not to eat one."

I smiled at my dad. He was so awesome to me.

"So, how was the first night in your very own house?" Heidi asked as she stirred a huge pot of homemade chilli.

"Amazing," I said, absolutely beaming, I was sure. I looked over at Edward and he winked at me.

"Did you try the tub?" Heidi asked. "It's incredible. So much so, I'm making your dad put one in here." My dad laughed and shook his head. He had been alone for so long after my mom left, but he seemed so content to have Heidi boss him around. They made such a great pair.

"I really wanted to try it," I said. "But, we got our tattoos on Wednesday and we can't soak for three weeks, or something like that."

"You went through with it, huh?" my dad asked, finishing his cinnamon bun. "That was great, Bells. Thanks."

"Of course we did," I said, walking over to wrap my arms around my dad's shoulders. I kissed his cheek. "And it hurt like hell."

Everyone laughed at me. And Heidi brought over bowls of chilli and set them in front of Edward and my seat. "Do we get to see them?" Heidi asked, bringing hers and my dad's lunch over.

"Later," I said, shrugging. I wasn't really sure my dad would want to see mine, considering the location.

"Oh, we took pictures," Edward said, reading my mind.

"Here," I said after rummaging through my purse on the counter. I passed Heidi my camera.

She smiled as she flipped through them. "Cute tattoo artist," she said, making me laugh. My dad frowned at her, and she laughed. "What? He is. I'm just saying."

"He was really nice," I said. "But have I mentioned that it hurt so much."

Edward chuckled. "Bella was a champ. She hardly cried." I frowned at him and he winked at me. He so wanted a spanking later.

"I have always wanted a tattoo," Heidi mused, smiling at me. "Oh, look at these. I love them, kids."

"Let me see," my dad said, wiping the chilli from his mustache and then taking the camera. "What button do I press?" My daddy, so electronically challenged.

Edward smiled and pointed to the bottom right button. "That one there. Just keep pressing it and you can see all the photos."

I nibbled on my garlic bread while I watched my dad's face. I hoped he was okay with this. When we'd told him and Heidi about our decision to get the tattoos last week, he had been fine with it, but now it was a reality. A permanent one.

"Did they shave your chest?" my dad asked Edward.

Edward laughed. "Yep. And it's getting itchy as it grows back in."

"Sorry. We don't feel bad for you. Girls have it worse," Heidi said. "Right, Bella?"

I smiled. "Yep," I said, earning a knee squeeze from Edward under the table. Maybe I'd get another spanking tonight.

"Well, I think the tattoos look nice," my dad said, passing me back my camera. "But, that's it, though, right? No more?"

I looked at Edward and he raised his eyebrows, silently asking me how I felt about it. "Oh, I'm done," I said. "I can't speak for Edward, though."

"Are you going to get your arms inked?" Heidi asked him, excitedly.

Edward laughed. "No. I think I'm good for now, too. Cleaning them, applying ointment three times a day. Ugh. I'm too impatient. I just want it to be healed."

"It was worth it, though," I said. "I'm glad we shared that experience, together."

"Aw. They're cute, aren't they Charlie?"

My dad smiled at me. "Yes they are."

"Aw. Thanks, daddy. What are you going to do this evening while we're at Esme's book club?"

My dad smiled. "I'm taking my father-in-law out for supper and then we're going to come back here and watch cowboy movies until our wives come home."

"Oh, that's so sweet," I said. I smiled just thinking about Heidi's dad, Randell. He was my grandpa and I felt so lucky to finally have one to call my own. "Still can't make your own dinner, huh, dad?"

My dad smiled. "I'm learning. But, Heidi makes such good food. Why would I try to ruin that?"

"To spoil your wife?" I suggested, making Heidi laugh.

"She's plenty spoiled," my dad said. "She is getting a new tub, isn't she? And it's a great bathtub," my dad said, defending himself, adorably.

"I know, daddy. You're a great guy. I'm just teasing you," I said, making him smile.

"Well, have you trained Edward in the culinary arts, yet?" Heidi asked.

"I can buy a mean batch of pancakes," Edward said, winking at me. "Just ask Bella."

"True story. I had three different flavours this morning," I said, bragging about my amazing man.

"Is your mom looking forward to book club?" Edward asked Heidi.

"Oh, yeah. She read that book in a week. She's very excited."

"I can't believe my mom talked me into going. I'm the only guy," Edward said. "You sure you don't want to join us, Charlie?"

My dad laughed. "I didn't read the book."

"Oh, you'll be fine," Heidi said. "It's important to your mom. Esme has been bragging about you being there, tonight."

"Aw," I said, smiling over at Edward. "You are such a good son." I stood up and kissed his lips, making him smile.

"Well, I try," he said, winking at me. I smiled. My fiancé was perfection.

The doorbell rang and Heidi sprung up to get the door. I smiled when Mary and Randell walked into the kitchen. I jumped up to give them both a big hug. "I've missed you both so much," I said, trying to hold back my tears. It had been close to two months since I'd seen them.

Randell reached for his wallet and Edward laughed as Mary pressed a kiss to one of his cheeks and pinched the other. We were spoiled. Being the only grandchild had its perks.


	398. Front Door

**A/N - Happy Friday! Sorry this late...busy day! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 398 – Front Door<strong>

After spending an amazing afternoon with my dad, step mom and grandparents, just catching up and laughing together, Edward and I ran back to our house to pick up the rest of the cinnamon buns before book club.

But, the minute we walked in the door, Edward had me pressed against the wall. "I want you," he breathed against my lips, before capturing them a hot kiss.

I hummed and slid my hands up his arms. "What's gotten into you?" I asked, giggling. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Mm, I just," Edward started, before pressing his lips to mine, again.

I pushed his chest back and he smiled at me, laughed and then leaned back in to kiss me, again. "Tell me," I said, giggling.

"I'm so happy. I'm so in love with you." He kissed me, again. "And watching you, this afternoon, with your dad, with your grandparents, they just all love you so much. You are their world. It's really beautiful."

"Aw, babe," I said, sliding my hand up his neck and then his face to rest on his cheek. "That is so sweet."

"You know I feel that way about you, Bella. And, you've been alone for so long. So, it's nice to see you have all these people in your life. That surround you with love and want the best for you. You, Bella, deserve that kind of happiness."

I wiped the tears from my cheeks. I felt that way every day. I was so blessed to have the people in my life that I had now. But, it was special that Edward not only recognized that, but told me. I loved that he shared his thoughts with me. We were kicking butt on the whole communicating thing. Marriage, look out. We had this thing in the bag.

"Thank you, baby. I love you." I kissed him, again and he smiled. "And, while you are the most romantic, loving and amazing man, and I truly appreciate you telling me that, it doesn't answer my question."

Edward smiled. "Why I'm horny?"

I giggled. "Yep."

"Oh, well, when we were leaving your dad's place, you turned to grab your purse and your boobs brushed against my stomach."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around Edward's back. "It's that easy, huh?"

"All you have to do is look at me." He smiled. "Actually, all I have to do is think about you and I'm turned on."

"I transcend space and time?"

Edward laughed. "A nerdy Bella is a sexy Bella." He buried his face into my shoulder and started kissing my skin over and over again.

"Are we going upstairs?" I asked. My breath caught in my throat as Edward bit down on my neck.

"Mm. You like that, huh, sexy girl?"

"God, Edward. Hurry."

He smiled and pulled a condom out of his pocket. "Not going to make it upstairs?"

"No. Right here. Against the front door." I yanked at his belt, unbuckling it, and yanking it out of his belt loops. It fell to the floor. I had his pants unzipped just as fast and pulled them down his legs to his knees.

"I love it when you lose control like this, Bella," he whispered against my lips, his fingers pulling my skirt up my legs.

"Well, you bit me and it did something funny to me."

Edward chuckled. "Vampire bites, huh? They're a turn on?"

"I guess so, yeah."

I tore open the condom and put it on for Edward. Oddly, that was one of my favourite things to do. It gave me an excuse to touch him, not that I really needed one. But, it really helped with my confidence. And I loved that Edward trusted me with that responsibility.

Edward grabbed my hands and brought them to his lips. He kissed my palms and then wrapped my arms around his neck. "You guess?" he whispered. "I want you to be sure." He ran his nose over my cheek and then down my neck to my collar bone. "Tell me what you're thinking."

I hummed as he lapped at my skin with his tongue. "I'm thinking that feels amazing." I felt my face heat up, as I was always embarrassed to say my thoughts out loud.

"Are you imagining my tongue somewhere else?" he asked, before scraping his teeth over my skin.

"Umm…"

"Tell me, Bella."

I dropped my forehead against his shoulder. "All over my body?"

He lifted his head and smiled at me. "It's not a trick question." He kissed my lips, quickly. "Come on, lover. Tell me what you want and you'll have it."

"Between my legs."

"Mm. Good girl, Bella," he said.

He licked my lips and I opened my mouth for him. I was starting to feel like jelly and his kisses and bites had stayed above the shoulders so far. That man was talented. I guess that high school kissing booth I'd just found out about really had its advantages.

Edward winked at me, before he slowly lowed himself to his knees, kissing my shaking body over my clothes on the way down. "I've always wanted to do this," he said, lifting my skirt just enough to duck underneath it.

I laughed as he ran his hands up and down my legs, first my calves, then my thighs. I smiled when I felt him kiss my inner thigh. I could see his head moving around under my skirt. My fiancé was crazy.

He squeezed my bum cheeks and I gasped as I felt his lips on my sensitive skin. "Edward," I whined, feeling like I was going to fall.

"Lean against the door, baby," he said, his voice muffled.

And so I did, holding onto the doorknob for dear life as Edward had his fun under my skirt. I came with a scream and fell forward a little, keeping my balance by hanging on to Edward's shoulders.

He kissed my thigh, again and I smiled. I let him go as I regained my balance. Edward peeked out from under my skirt and I laughed at the huge smile on his face. "Having fun under there?" I asked, making him laugh.

"Damn right."

"Come here. I want you."

Edward smirked at me as he stood up. He kicked his jeans off and then wrapped me in his arms. "I love you," he whispered, before kissing my lips. "You still want to do it here?"

"I can't think of anything hotter," I said. "Feeling trapped between your body and the door."

"Mm. You're such a bad girl," he said, biting at my bottom lip. "Yank your skirt up, baby."

I did as I was told and Edward had his hands all over my bum and thighs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled as he lifted me off of my feet. I wrapped my legs around his hips and we both groaned as our bodies slid together.

"Shit, Bella," Edward breathed, dropping his head on my shoulder. "You always feel so amazing."

"So do you," I whispered in his ear. I started sucking on his neck and it only made him move faster. We were both groaning and humming, lost in the rhythm and sensation of our lovemaking.

Until, a new sensation was added in the mix. The thrill of being caught.

There was a knock on the front door. The front door that was made of glass, blocked only by sheer white curtains. I was sure my back was completely visible to whomever was standing on the other side of the door.

Edward chuckled into my shoulder, but kept up with our love making. Thank goodness I was dressed, and I wasn't mooning our unannounced visitor. I held my breath as I came unglued and Edward grunted his release, just as there was another knock.

"Hell-ooo."

"Oh, god, they're still here," Edward said, setting me down. He grabbed his pants and ran over to the stairs. "Should you answer it?"

I laughed, finger combing my hair and adjusting my skirt. "Me?"

"You're dressed. I'll be right down."

I frowned at Edward and he laughed as he blew me a kiss. This wasn't the way I'd envisioned meeting my new neighbours, but they were persistent. I grabbed the doorknob and gave it a twist. Here went nothing.


	399. Lexi

**A/N - Happy, happy Saturday, the best day of the week! It's sunny and warm here in Alberta, today! Wooo! I hope you all have a great day! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 399 – Lexi<strong>

"Hello," the very perky, very made up, middle aged woman said to me when I opened the front door. She was wearing hot pink leggings, black strappy heels and a low cut spandex top, showing off her obvious breast implants. They were nice, though. I had to give her that.

"Hi," I said, still floating from Edward's body in mine, from his kisses, from his touch. I was sure my hair was messy, my face flushed, my lips swollen. I knew it would be more than obvious that I'd just had sex, but hell, there was nothing I could do about it, now.

"I saw activity over here at Heidi's place," she said, winking. Sexual activity, obviously. "She'd said her step daughter was buying the place?"

I smiled. I was the center of neighbourhood gossip. And I kind of loved it. Because Edward and I were now officially a part of a real neighbourhood. "That's me. I'm Bella Swan."

"Oh, congratulations. It's so nice to meet you, darling. My name is Liza, twenty nine and holding and happily divorced," she said, throwing her head back and laughing in a high pitched giggle.

I smiled. "Nineteen and happily engaged," I countered.

"Ooh. I've seen a hottie around the place. Is he yours? Does he have a twin?"

And, that's how it was going to be, huh? I was going to have a Mrs. Robinson in the neighbourhood after my man? I screamed inside my mind. Why, why, why?

But, I was going to be the bigger person here. I had the hottie in question, and he'd just done very dirty things to me against the front door. I was not going to get jealous. Not over Liza.

I put on my most genuine smile and faked a laugh. "That's my man. And, no twin. He's one of a kind."

Liza giggled with me. "Oh, where are my manners. I baked you this chocolate cherry pie," she said, passing it to me. "It's my own creation and I wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood."

"Thank you so much," I said. "It looks delicious."

Just then, I heard Edward's footsteps on the stairs. I turned and smiled at his gorgeous face. His cheeks were flushed and he had that same post sex lazy smile on his face that I did. But, if that was enough of a giveaway, his t-shirt was on inside out.

I held back my laughter, but just barely. God, I loved him. He winked at me, before walking up beside me. "Hello," Edward said. I was so proud that he kept his eyes on her face and not the beach ball boobs she had just barely tucked into her top.

"Wow, he's cuter up close," Liza stage whispered to me.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "Edward Cullen. A pleasure to meet you," he said, reaching his hand out to shake hers.

"The pleasure is mine," she cooed. I'm sure my eyebrows disappeared into my hairline at the sexy tone in her voice. Was she really hitting on fiancé in front of me? Like a minute after we'd met? Wow.

"Liza made us a pie," I said, passing it to Edward. I didn't want her seduction pie. It was obvious that it was made with Edward in mind, anyway.

"Oh, wow. Thank you," Edward said, genuinely. "We'd invite you inside, but we have an appointment. And we literally just bought the place, yesterday. It's not company ready."

"Oh, I understand, completely. I won't keep you. You just get right back to, um, what you were doing. An appointment? Is that what the kids call it now?" Liza giggled, again, leaving us to blush, before turning to sashay down the walk and head down the street two houses to the right.

And when I said sashay, I meant sashay.

"Um, okay," Edward said, chuckling after he closed the door.

"Ugh," I said, walking into the kitchen. It was safe to say that I was pouting, but really?

Edward followed me. I could hear his sexy bare feet on the floor and it made me smile, again. "Hey, baby. Come here."

I hopped up on the counter, a habit I'd picked up from Edward in our apartment in Seattle, and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm not jealous," I said, lying outright.

Edward chuckled as he pulled two forks from the drawer. "You shouldn't be," he said, hopping up to sit beside me. "Here," he said, shoving a fork in my hand. "Eat."

I laughed. "That's my pep talk? Eat?"

Edward leaned over to kiss my lips. "You don't need a pep talk. You're a young, sexy, vibrant girl. You have confidence oozing from your pores. We just had sex against our front door and it was all your idea.

"And, it's so obvious that Lexi is a lonely, broken hearted woman. She's looking for attention, the wrong way, obviously. And gossip is the only thing that makes her happy. She's completely harmless."

Edward stuck his fork in the middle of the pie and brought a huge dripping scoop to his mouth. "Mm. She makes good pie, though."

I smiled and kissed his shoulder. "I hate that you're so smart."

He laughed. "I thought you loved that about me."

"I tried really hard, Edward. And I had these really good intentions of not being jealous. But, she did that sexy voice." Edward smiled, showing me all the cherry and chocolate on his teeth. I laughed and shoved his shoulder. "And stop making her pie look so good."

"It is good," he said. "Try it."

I set my hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips. "Mm. It's very sweet." Edward smiled at me, bringing a forkful of pie to my lips. I took a huge bite and hummed as I chewed. "Are you sure Lexi didn't poison it?"

"Bella," he said, shaking his head. "Are you okay? I'm being serious. Talk to me."

I smiled. "I'm good. I promise."

"I'm not going to leave you," he said. "You know that, right?"

"I know."

"You still want to live here?" he asked, reaching over to squeeze my knee. "Crazy neighbours and all?"

"Of course I do," I said, smiling. "This is our dream house."

"Good. I love it here, already."

I kissed his lips. "I missed my post sex snuggles. We were rudely interrupted."

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "You are awesome." Edward took one more huge bite of pie, before jumping down off the counter. "Come here," he said, walking up close to me. He pulled my knees apart and I wrapped my legs around his hips. "Let's go snuggle."

I basked in my sweet Edward's arms as he carried me up the stairs to our bedroom. "I love you," I said, kissing his shoulder.

"Good."

I laughed. "What time is it?"

"Uh, just about five." He kissed my lips. "What time is mom's meeting?"

"Six," I said, burying my face into his shoulder. "I don't want to get up."

Edward rubbed my back and laughed. "Baby. We'll go do the book club thing, eat my mom's amazing food and then we'll come back here and I'll sex you up, again."

I started laughing uncontrollably and Edward laughed with me. "You're going to sex me up?" I asked, through my giggles. "Is sex a verb?"

"Mm. You're pulling out the teacher talk. Bella. I'm as hard as a damn rock."

I laughed harder and Edward pulled me tighter to his chest. "Ew, I can feel it," I said, squirming out of his arms.

"Ew?" he asked, laughing. "I thought you liked the little guy."

"I do. I just…" I started laughing, again.

Edward kissed my lips. "What? Tell me."

"I'm just always surprised that it does that."

"That's the way they work, baby girl."

I blushed and giggled. "I just meant that it works so well."

"Thank god," he said, making us both laugh. "You can turn me on so easily, baby. I'm infatuated with you."

"Aw. You say the sweetest things, Edward."

"I mean them, too." He rubbed his nose against mine. "Now, come on. Let's go ace this book club meeting."


	400. Crazy

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 400 – Crazy<strong>

"So, we met Lexi," Edward said, after giving Heidi a hug when we arrived at the Cullen's house for Esme's book club.

"Lexi?"

"Yeah. Spandex, boobs, lives two doors down."

"Oh, you must mean Liza?" Heidi asked, laughing. "Yeah, she's something else, that's for sure."

Edward laughed. "Yeah. That's the one. Shit, I hope I didn't call her by the wrong name to her face. Anyway, she made us pie."

"You got pie? I didn't get anything when I moved in," Heidi said, frowning.

"We didn't get pie. Edward got pie," I corrected.

Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind and kissed the top of my head. "Stop it."

I peeked up at Edward's face and smiled. He gave me an upside down kiss and then let me go. I left him chatting with Heidi and went into the kitchen to find Esme. I laughed when I heard Heidi's mom Mary, asking him about how to set the digital clock on her stove. I smiled to myself. Edward fit in so seamlessly with my family. I loved it.

"Hey, Esme," I said. "I made cinnamon buns."

"Oh, thank you, sweetheart. You didn't need to work so hard."

"Eh, I wanted to play in my new kitchen."

Esme set down the plate of goodies she was arranging and came over to hug me. "How was it?"

I smiled. Esme was bustling and busy, but she always made time for me. I adored this woman. "The kitchen is amazing. I think Edward and I are going to be really happy in that house."

"Oh, honey. I'm so happy to hear that," she said, smiling proudly. "But, I have to say that I miss you both hanging around here." She shrugged. "Selfish, I know. But, I love everyone together."

"Don't make me cry," I said, smiling. "I know what you mean, though. But, Liam had Edward's room this weekend, anyway. And we spent the afternoon with my dad. But you've got us tonight, and all day tomorrow. I promise."

Esme smiled at me. "You are the perfect daughter in law, you know that. You are my dream. You understand how much we all love Edward. You allow him to spend time here, with brothers, with Alice, with me. And I will love you forever for that."

And, here came the tears. Esme laughed and wiped her own tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry," she laughed. "I just truly love you, sweetheart. Thank you for being here, tonight, too. I'm a little nervous."

"For hosting? Oh, you're going to be amazing."

"I hope there's enough food."

I smiled, looking around Esme's kitchen. There was a ton of food. Every counter was covered in plates of cookies, cupcakes, appetizers. She had really gone overboard. But, it was so Esme-esque and I loved it.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," I said, making her laugh.

"Liam thinks I'm crazy, too."

"I don't think you're crazy. I love you." Esme smiled and kissed my cheek. "Oh, are the boys still here?" I asked. "I have a pan of cinnamon buns for them, too."

"Downstairs. With Tanya." She sighed. "Oh, Bella. I'm worried that Tanya isn't feeling welcome here. With me. She seems worried. And I don't understand it. I adore her."

I pulled Esme into a tight hug. "She'll be fine. It just takes time for people to get comfortable, you know?"

"I know. Okay, go give the boys their treats," she said. "I'm fine."

"Alright. I'll be right back up to help with anything you need," I said. I took one of the three pans of cinnamon buns and headed downstairs.

I heard laughing and shooting, so I assumed there was a video game marathon going on down there. I smiled when I saw Emmett, Jasper, Liam and Tanya all sitting together. Tanya was holding Ninja and my baby Robbie was sleeping on Jasper's lap. "Hi, guys," I said. "I come bearing cinnamon buns."

"Hell, yeah. Awesome." Emmett smiled and paused the game. "Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Bella," Tanya and Liam said at the same time. Tanya looked gorgeous, in a cute navy blue and white striped dress. She must have been waiting for me to get here. I hoped she still wasn't nervous to be around Esme, alone.

I laughed as I set the pastries on the coffee table and sat down beside Jasper. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and he gave me a hug. "How's Robbie?"

"He's doing really good. He was playing all day with Ninja."

"You're the best, Jasper," I said, kissing his cheek. I picked up my kitten and snuggled him to my chest. I'd missed him so much. "So, what are you boys doing tonight?"

"Oh, my god. Are those pecans?" Liam asked, already digging into a bun.

"So good," Emmett said.

I laughed and Jasper reached forward for one. "I'm taking the boys to the pool hall in Port Angeles," Liam said. "We're going to stay out late and be guys."

Tanya looked at me and we laughed, together. "I don't even want to know what that means," she said.

The guys all laughed, as if they knew something we didn't. "We'll be back at a decent hour," Liam said, kissing her cheek.

"Okay, boys," I said. "Tanya and I have a book club meeting." I got up and kissed each boy on the forehead. "I love you, guys. Have a good night."

"Thank you, Bella," Jasper said.

"Have a good time," Liam said, standing up to press a kiss to Tanya's lips. "Call me if you need me, okay?" he whispered, running his hand down her back. "I love you."

Liam and Tanya were such a beautiful couple. I adored watching them, together. And, I truly felt for Tanya. She was nervous about being here in Forks with Liam's family. The age difference didn't bother her, but what everyone else thought about it, did. I wasn't going to leave her side, tonight. Not until Liam got back.

So, Tanya and I, each with a kitten in our arms, headed upstairs for book club. "How was your day?" I asked her, sitting on the top stair. I wanted us to have a minute to talk before we joined the rest of the girls.

She smiled as she sat beside me, stroking Ninja's soft fur. "Oh, it was nice. We had breakfast here with the family and then Liam took me out to the beach for a walk. And it was so cold."

I laughed, thinking of mine and Edward's quality snuggle time on our rock at the beach yesterday. She was right. Novembers at the beach were darn cold.

"You had such a great time in Forks at Halloween. How about this weekend? Do you feel like you fit it? Like you're welcome?"

She smiled at me. "I do."

"But?"

"Maybe I'm crazy but Esme seems like she's trying so hard to make sure I feel welcome. And I'm reading it like I'm not." She shrugged and wiped her eyes. "I don't know why I'm struggling with this so much. I just want so badly for this to work with Liam and I know that his family means everything to him.

"And since I've been here last, there was that whole threesome proposition thing from my friend Sara. What if Liam told Esme about that? About my past with Sara. God, I'm crazy."

I squeezed her shoulder. "Firstly, I don't think Liam would bring up something personal like that without talking to you. And, second, I know for a fact that Esme really is that awesome. She is welcoming and sweet and amazing. Just try to enjoy yourself tonight, okay. Edward and I will hang out with you until Liam gets back, tonight."

It made me sad that Tanya didn't feel the unconditional love and acceptance that I did when I met Edward's family. And it wasn't because they treated her any differently than they did me. I was sure that it was Tanya's own insecurities that were holding her back from feeling comfortable the second time coming to Forks.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Okay. Thank you. I know I'm just overthinking things, Bella. The Cullens are a beautiful family."

"They are. But, Tanya. I understand. I have my insecurities, too."

"Okay." She stood up, took a deep breath and smiled. "Let's go get our book club on."


	401. Mom and Meatballs

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 401 – Mom and Meatballs<strong>

"Bella." And I was met with a huge hug from Vanessa, and then Rachel. "I hear you got a house."

"We did," I said, smiling as Ness stole Robbie from my arms. "I'll have to give you a tour, later. Vanessa, you remember Tanya from the Halloween party."

"Of course," Vanessa said, pulling Tanya into a gentle hug as to not squish Robbie or Ninja. "She's also dating an older man."

Rachel smiled. "Oh, really?"

"Tanya, this is our amazing friend, Rachel. She's dating another of Forks' finest. Rach, this is Tanya. She goes to UW Seattle with us, and she's dating Edward's uncle."

"Nice to meet you," Tanya said, smiling.

Rachel pulled her into a hug. "You, too. You're dress is so sexy. I love it. Did you get it in Seattle?"

Tanya smiled and already looked relaxed "Yeah. They have lots of cute boutiques up there."

"We should totally go," Vanessa said to Rachel. "Like even if we just drove up for the day, or something."

"I could use a break," Rachel said. "Can you get a day off?"

"Um, yeah. I totally could," Vanessa said. "Bella, you have a school day with hardly any classes, right?"

"Wednesday," I said, smiling. "That would be so fun," I said. "Do you have a lot of classes, Tanya?"

"I have one, but I can meet up with you girls at lunch if that's okay?"

"It's perfect," I said, smiling. "Maybe Dallas and Catalina can join us, too. You guys will love them. They're so fun."

"Awesome. I just have to talk to the principal on Monday," Vanessa said. "But, I'm fairly certain we can come up."

Tanya was almost beaming, and I was so happy that my 'Forks friends' were here, and had such big hearts. They included Tanya so easily. I was so lucky to have the people in my life that I did.

Esme popped her head in the kitchen and smiled at all of us. "Everyone is here, girls. We're just waiting for Iris." She looked so happy to see Tanya smiling. Esme was truly the most warm and loving woman on the planet. And I was sure that Tanya would see that the more time she spent here.

The four of us walked into the family room and I smiled when I saw Siobhan. She was radiant, and laughing at something that Edward had said. My goodness, my man was so smooth. And of course being the only male in a room full of women, he seemed to be getting a lot of attention. And he obviously didn't mind in the least.

"Hey, you," I said, walking over to the mommy to be. Edward slid over on the couch and I sat between him and Siobhan. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi, Bella. Still in the first trimester, so icky," she said, smiling anyway. "But, I've honestly never been happier. Alec has me all moved in to his place and he's actually working on the nursery, tonight."

"Aw, that's so sweet," I said. "I'm so excited for you."

"Thanks, Bella. And Edward tells me you bought a house."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and starting rubbing my hip. I glanced over at him and he winked at me. I'd only been apart from him for fifteen minutes and it felt too long.

"We did," I said, smiling. "Yesterday."

"Congrats, sweetie."

The doorbell rang and Esme ran to answer it. Iris.

"Where were you?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Delivering cinnamon buns to your brother and uncle. They're going to Port Angeles to play pool tonight."

"Lucky. Sounds fun."

I laughed and leaned in to kiss his lips. "I think you're pretty lucky, too."

Edward pulled back and chuckled as Rachel whistled at us. "I feel like I'm crashing a bachelorette party," he said. Siobhan and I laughed. Edward was so adorable, and such a great son to do this for his mom.

Tanya came over with a plate of food and sat on Edward's other side. "Hey," he said, smiling at her. "How's Forks treating you?"

Tanya smiled. "Pretty good." I could tell that she was feeling so much more comfortable. And I hoped talking with her, just now, had helped.

"Alright," Esme said, standing in front of the group, her copy of the novel clutched in her hands. "Everyone is here, so I guess we can get started. This is my very first time hosting a book club, so bear with me."

"Woo," Edward called out. "Go, mom." He smiled so lovingly at his mom. It was such a sweet moment.

Edward may have whined and complained about being forcibly included in book club, but it was more than obvious how proud Edward was of his mom. How much he wanted her to be happy.

All the girls laughed and Esme blushed at the attention. "Thank you, Edward," she said, smiling. "I want tonight to be informal. Just friends talking about a great book. I have some guideline questions if we need them, but I think reading should be fun. Not like an exam."

"Love that," Heidi said, smiling.

"Me, too," Ness said.

"So, everyone, get some food, make yourselves at home and then we'll start our discussion," Esme said.

After everyone headed into the kitchen, Esme walked over and squeezed onto the couch beside Tanya. She wrapped her arm around Tanya in a sweet gesture. "How is everything tasting?" she asked. Esme was talking about the food, but so much more was implied in her question.

Besides Carlisle and her children, Liam was the most important person in Esme's life. And she could obviously see how much Liam and Tanya loved one another. I admired her for making a such an honest effort to make Tanya feel at home.

And I knew how nervous Tanya was to be here, especially considering the newness of her relationship with Liam, the challenges they'd already faced. But, I hoped that she could truly relax and try to see how amazing Esme was.

Tanya smiled. "Amazing. Thank you. I'm going to have to get your recipe for these meatballs. They are incredible."

"Oh, those are the best," Edward said. He stood up. "I'll go get us some."

I smiled as he nearly ran to the kitchen for food. Such a man.

"Thank you. It's my mother's recipe," Esme said, proudly. "They were Liam's favourite, growing up. I'll write you out a copy before you go, tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you so much," Tanya said. "And for inviting me." She looked down at her lap, steeling herself, it seemed. "I want to be honest," she started. "And Bella can vouch for me, Esme. I've been so nervous to come here, again."

"Oh, honey," Esme said, giving her a gentle hug. "You don't need to be. You are welcome in this home. My brother is an amazing judge of character. I trust him. And even if I didn't, I can see for myself what a wonderful woman you are. Liam is a very lucky man."

Tanya smiled. "Thank you. I feel so lucky to have him. He puts up with a lot from me."

"Oh, I doubt that," Esme said, smiling. "Li had always been a very independent young man. Always wanting to move to new cities, prove he could make it on his own. But as he's gotten more mature, and trust me, it takes longer for guys to get there, he's realizing that love and friendship and family are the most important things in life.

"And I'm proud of him for seeing that. For wanting that. I'm thrilled to have him so close to me, now. For the kids. And I'm so pleased that he's found someone to share this new outlook on life with."

Esme squeezed Tanya's hand. "I would like so much for the two of us to be close, Tanya. A family always has room to grow."

Tanya smiled and reached up to wipe under her eyes. "Wow. Bella told me how special you are. She was right."

Esme giggled and sent me an appreciative smile. "I think you're pretty darn special, yourself."


	402. A Great Night

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all for reading and for your great reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 402 – A Great Night<strong>

"Okay, I'll start," I said after Esme asked for opinions on the book. "I, like Eliza did with Joaquin, would follow Edward anywhere in the world. Even to a new country, alone. I think love is worth facing your fears. Why live a life of safety, security if you are alone? Your days would be nothing but monotony and loneliness. A yearning for the man you loved.

"I admire Eliza for making that decision. For choosing love." I smiled. "I think she's brave and amazing.

"Thank you, baby," Edward said, leaning over to kiss my lips. "I love you."

"Aw," my dad's secretary Sue said, smiling.

"I think, Bella," Heidi said, smiling at me from across the room, "that you are a lot like Eliza. You are determined and strong willed. While I was reading the book, I told your dad that you were on mind, sweetheart."

I stood up and ran over to give my step mom a hug. "Thank you. I love you," I said, before running back to my seat between Edward and Siobhan.

"Well, if I was Joaquin, I wouldn't have left Eliza," Edward said. "If I was going out on some grand adventure, to a gold rush, to make money, get rich, all that stuff, I would have taken the woman I loved. I couldn't get past that at the start of the book. I didn't think he was a relatable character."

"But, Joaquin and Eliza didn't have the blessing of their families," Vanessa added. "You have that."

"True," Edward said, smiling at her. "I'd have taken her anyway. Or I wouldn't have left. Why does reputation matter?"

"It was a different time," Esme said. "A hundred and sixty years ago."

"But the emotions are the same," Edward said. "I would literally die before I lost Bella. I would not leave her. And the lack of passion shown by Joaquin stood out to me." Edward shrugged and smiled shyly at his mom. "That's what I thought, anyway, mom."

"Oh, honey," Esme said, smiling. "I'm so happy that you're here. That was beautiful. Thank you for sharing."

Siobhan passed me a tissue so I could wipe my eyes. Edward's take on the characters, the book, were amazing and I was touched that he shared his emotions with the group. I was so darn lucky.

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me back against his chest. He buried his face into my shoulder and pressed a sweet kiss there. "I didn't mean to make you cry," he whispered in my ear as to not disturb Iris and Sue who were talking about the Chinese character in the book.

I turned my head and Edward stole a kiss. "You are amazing," I whispered back.

Edward winked at me, and I snuggled into his chest, just enjoying the chance to spend time in his arms. I was happy that he decided to hang out in book club with us. I loved his male perspective. I was sure that none of the girls would have had the same thoughts that he did. And I could tell by looking at Esme that she was just so proud of Edward.

The girls, and Edward, all talked about the book for two hours. We talked about race, gender, spirituality and all of the challenges tied to those. Everyone had something to contribute, so it was a nice night. Even Rachel talked about the fashion.

I made sure to take lots of photos of the girls, so Esme had some pictures of her very first, and I had to say, very successful book club.

"Okay," Esme said, when the discussion died down. "I guess I should announce the next novel. 'Their Eyes Were Watching God' by Zora Neale Hurston. It's a book about discovering womanhood and independence. It was written in the nineteenth thirties."

"I'm out," Edward said, making everyone laugh.

"Don't want to discover your womanhood, Edward?" Heidi asked.

"I've discovered an amazing woman, already. And trust me, I truly appreciate her womanhood," he said, making my friends laugh.

"He'll read the book," I said to Esme. "This woman will make sure of it."

Edward laughed and kissed my cheek. "Bossy," he whispered in my ear. He could say whatever he wanted. He loved it.

The front door opened and I smiled when I saw Carlisle carrying a sleeping Alice against his shoulder. He peeked into the family room and waved at everyone, sending Esme a wink, before he turned to take his daughter up the stairs to bed. It was obvious that daddy/daughter date night was a hit with Alice.

"Another man," Edward said, excitedly, standing up. "Ladies, I had an amazing time, tonight. Thank you for having me." He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. "You were great, mom. Congrats. I love you."

He left Esme with tears in her eyes. He gave me a quick kiss. "I'm going to go hang with my dad. Come get me when you're ready to go home," he said, smirking. Home had such a special meaning to us, now.

Plus, Edward had promised to 'sex me up.' A moment I was quite looking forward to.

Edward ran up the stairs and I smiled after him. I was so in love with that man.

Iris, Sue, Siobhan, Heidi and Mary all decided to head home. It was close to nine and I understood completely. Siobhan looked tired, but I was so happy to have had a chance to see her, again. I was definitely going to have to throw her a baby shower. Her and Alec. How much fun would that be? I was going to have to run that idea by the girls.

Vanessa, Rachel, Tanya and I all wandered into the kitchen to get more food. Girl talk was on the agenda. We didn't get to hang out as much as we'd like, so this was a nice opportunity for us.

Esme followed behind us and started cleaning up, moving cookies onto one plate. Mom stuff.

"Uh, uh. No cleaning during girl talk," Rachel said to Esme making her smile.

"Oh, you don't need to include me," she said, smiling sweetly. "You girls go ahead and catch up."

"You're a girl," Ness said, smiling. "And you have a smoking body, if you don't mind me saying."

Esme laughed. "Well aren't you sweet."

"Can we see your tattoo, yet?" Tanya asked me. "Pretty please."

I laughed. "Okay. It's still healing, so it doesn't look as awesome as it will."

"Oh, just strip, Bella," Rachel said, smiling at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her before I pulled the top of my skirt down low enough to show the girls my beautiful new tattoo. "Here it is. It's the symbol for eternal love."

"Oh, sweetie," Esme said. "That's really pretty. And Edward has the same one on his chest?"

I smiled. "Thanks. And, yeah. Edward's is the same, but his is a little bigger.

"That's hot," Vanessa said. "I love the spot you got it done."

"Yeah, just for Edward's eyes," I said, smiling.

"I love it," Tanya said. "Have you girls seen the photos? Her tattoo artist was cute."

"Let me see," Ness said, taking my camera from me.

Rachel took a huge bite of a homemade pastry. "Do you wax, Bella?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Um, yeah?"

"What in the world does that mean?" Rach asked, giggling.

I blushed and glanced over at Esme. She smiled at me. "Honey, I go to the spa all the time."

I smiled. "I had a Brazilian wax a couple of weeks ago for the first time."

"Ooh, how do you like it?" Vanessa asked. "I'm a bikini waxer, but I'm thinking about going further."

"I really love it. It's a confidence thing with me," I said. "I've felt sexier since I did it."

"The important question is what does Edward think?" Rachel asked.

I laughed. "He approves," I said, feeling my cheeks flush brighter.

"Wow," Rachel said. "What a hot tattoo artist. We should go get tattoos while we're in Seattle on Wednesday."

"Oh, I know. Maybe I could get my belly button pierced," Vanessa said. "That might be fun."

I looked over at Esme and she was smiling to herself. I had such an incredible relationship with my Mother in Law to be. She was just one of the girls, tonight. And it was so mice to see Tanya feeling relaxed, Rachel looking stress free and Vanessa being her bubbly self.

Tanya gathered the five of us together and held the camera out to take our photo as a group. What an amazing way to end a great night.


	403. Measure Up

**A/N - I was tired last night and just not in my normal writing groove, so I changed things up today! How about a Liam's point of view chapter. I love being in his head! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 403 – Measure Up<strong>

**LPOV**

"Home, sweet home," I said to the boys as we pulled up to my sister's house just before midnight. We'd had a great night of pool, unhealthy food, talking about girls and laughing so much, my sides hurt.

Emmett laughed. "Yeah. You're just saying that because your woman is behind that door."

I chuckled under my breath. I remembered the days, not too long ago that Em talked about nothing but movie monsters. "When the hell did you grow up so fast, huh?"

"I'm seventeen, Uncle Liam."

"I know," I said, smiling.

I shook my head myself. Esme had raised three amazing sons. They were men, now. Well, Jasper was still very much a teenager, but still. He was getting there fast. It was moments like these, just spending time with that boys, that reminded me why I moved to Seattle in the first place.

I still cursed myself for missing so much of their childhoods. I had always been so focused on my own life. On my career, on New York. On women. I wished I would have seen the boys more. I used to love it when their faces would light up when I came for a visit. It made me feel important.

They were showing me how much they loved me and I still stayed away. I was selfish. But, I rationalized that I had my own life and Esme had been the one to move out west, away from the family.

But she had followed her heart. She followed Carlisle when he started his new career and I had always admired her for that. She was selfless and loving. My sister was amazing.

Which was why I was so surprised by Tanya this morning. I woke up in Edward's bed to the sound of Tanya crying. So, naturally I panicked, worried like hell that something was horribly wrong, she was sick, hurt or maybe even pregnant. And yes, that thought crossed my mind.

"Tanya?" I asked, my voice hoarse from sleep.

"Oh. I didn't know you were awake."

I reached down to run my fingers through her messy hair. God, she looked cute when she woke up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, really?" I asked, smiling at her and raising one eyebrow.

"You're not going to understand," she said. She sat up and leaned against the headboard. She brushed the tears from her cheeks and then crossed her arms. I will admit that my eyes darted to her chest, covered only with her bright orange satin night gown. It was low cut, thin and trimmed in white lace. No one could blame me.

Tanya laughed at me and ran her fingers through my hair. "Sorry?" I said, smiling at her.

"Don't be. I'm glad you're enjoying the view. I bought this for you."

"I appreciate that. A lot, actually," I said. I rolled over and kissed her satin covered stomach, before sitting up beside her. "Talk to me, beautiful."

"It's your sister."

I sighed. I had no idea what was bothering Tanya so much when it came to my big sis, Esme.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, moving to stand up. "I didn't know that topic was off bounds."

"Dammit. Shit. It's not. Tanya. Come here."

She crawled back over to me and cuddled up to my chest. "I don't want to see you cry, Tan. Tell me what I can do to fix this."

Her nervousness, her jitters to be around my family confused me to no end. My family was my life and I could not stay away from them. These weekend trips to Forks meant everything to me. And I didn't want to have to choose between this woman I had fallen in love with and my family. I couldn't. I would be heartbroken either way.

"You can't fix it. Liam, I'm just insecure. I'm afraid."

I frowned. "Of what?"

"Of not being accepted."

"Why wouldn't you be accepted?" I asked. "You already are. This isn't the first time you've been here. You know the Cullens love you." I rubbed her side. "I guess I just don't understand."

"That's just it, Liam. They're perfect. They're all perfect. Your sister had gone out of her way with a huge meal, hugs and compliments since we got here. And I love her for that, Liam, I do. But, I just…" She reached up to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"You just?"

"I feel like I don't measure up, I guess." She shrugged. "I'm being stupid."

I smiled and kissed her. Hard. She laughed, surprised my reaction. "What are you doing?" she asked, a smile wide on her face.

"No idea," I said, tackling her and rolling us around until I was straddling her hips. "But, it's working. Your hot as hell smile is back."

I tugged her lingerie up and over her amazing breasts. I leaned in to kiss them. She hummed and it made me smile that I could give her this.

"Liam. I feel uncomfortable about my past. You know, with Sara," She ran her fingernails up and down my arms and over my shoulders.

"Don't. Our experiences shape us, Tanya. It's the one thing about life that I know for sure. We might love some of the things we've done, we might regret choices we made. But, no matter what, whether those decisions are in our control or out of our hands, life is about the journey.

"We learn, we laugh, we hurt, but we always move forward. And hopefully, we are able to be thankful for what we've experienced because those moments, they teach us about ourselves."

"Wow. Someone's a writer," Tanya teased, pulling her night gown off the rest of the way.

"And someone else is a smart ass."

She giggled and set her hands on my cheeks, pulling me close for a kiss. "I'm going to try, Liam," she said. "I want to feel at home here."

I smiled against her mouth. "Thank you."

The rest of the day was nice, breakfast, the beach, but I knew Tanya was still feeling a little off. I knew she was trying with Esme, but she was still acting quite guarded. She was sticking to my side like glue and it wasn't until Bella came downstairs to get that she relaxed a little.

So, now that we were home, I was a little nervous to see how the night had gone. I loved this girl. And all I wanted was for her to be happy. Maybe I was asking too much of her, so soon.

We hadn't been dating all that long, really. Our first date was only about six weeks ago. And I'd been gone for ten days of that six weeks. We were still new. We were still learning about each other. And I was discovering that while Tanya was adventurous, outgoing and the most fun woman I had ever met, she still struggled with self-doubt.

I supposed everyone did, though. But she was only twenty and had a lot to discover about herself. I wanted to be there with her when she did. And as early as we were in our journey together, I saw us sticking this out for the long haul.

But, in order for that to work, for me to be truly happy, I needed Tanya to relax and enjoy the little things. I wanted this. I wanted us.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I walked into the house. Tanya was laughing, so hard that she had tears running her cheeks. She was sitting between Bella and Esme on the couch, one of the cats on her lap.

And she looked happy. Truly happy. Thank God.

She smiled when she saw me and her eyes, her damn beautiful eyes, made my stomach flip a little. I watched as she gave both Bella and Esme a hug goodnight, before standing up and walking over to me.

She set her hands on my chest and I leaned in to steal a quick kiss. "How was your night?"

She smiled. "Amazing. But, I'm tired."

I tried to hold back the smirk, because I think I knew what that meant. I smiled over at Emmett and Jasper, sitting by Bella and telling their mom about our night out. Jasper was smiling at something Bella said. That kid had a crush on her. No doubt in my mind. But, hey, I knew what it was like to be fifteen.

"Good book club, Ess?" I asked my sister.

She smiled over at me and Tanya. "Better than I could have dreamed up, baby brother."

"Good. I love you, guys. See you in the morning? I'll make breakfast."

After goodnights, Tanya and I walked up the stairs. The minute I had shut the door, Tanya was on me, kissing me, touching me. "Mm," I hummed, running my hands down her sides. I gave her ass a good squeeze and pressed her close to me.

She looked up at my face. "Why did you kiss my stomach this morning?" she asked out of the blue.

I smiled. "I don't know." I was a liar.

I tried to kiss her again, but she pulled back, smiling. "It's okay, Liam. Just say it."

I blew out a deep breath. "This morning, just for a second, I thought maybe you were…"

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah. You're not, though, right?" I asked, suddenly feeling a sixteen year old boy.

She laughed. "No. But, honestly I can't wait for that day." She brushed her hair over her shoulder, showing off her delicious collar bones. "I really liked that kiss."

I kissed her neck and breathed in her amazing scent, fresh air and honey. "Soon," I said. And I meant it.


	404. Lay It On Me

**A/N - Happy Thursday! We're back to Bella's point of view...my favourite! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 404 – Lay It On Me<strong>

The girls and I had all sat in the family room, gossiping until around eleven o'clock. I stayed with Esme and Tanya until Liam, Emmett and Jasper got home. It was nice to spend time with everyone. I loved Forks, but it our friends and family that made it special.

I had gone upstairs to get Edward at around midnight, but I couldn't find him. I peeked in Carlisle's office and laughed. Edward was asleep on his dad's couch, while Carlisle was working on paperwork.

"Sorry to interrupt," I whispered to Carlisle.

He chuckled and waved me in. "Hi, sweetheart. I'm heading to bed, soon, anyway. Come to take your fiancé off my hands."

"He was scared of girl talk," I said, making Carlisle laugh.

"Yeah. That can be scary for a guy. How did he do at book club?"

"Really great. I could tell how much it meant to Esme that he was there."

"Good." Carlisle closed his file folder and put down his pen. "How's the house, Bella?"

"It's amazing. I think we're going to be really happy there."

"I hear you have an interesting neighbour?"

I laughed. "Edward told you about that, huh?"

"He did."

"I don't want to be jealous and Edward reassured me that I have nothing to worry about, but you should see her, Carlisle," I whined, flopping down in a comfy chair across from his desk.

Carlisle smiled. "She was hitting on him?"

"Yep."

"Pretty bold, huh?"

"Yeah."

"You have nothing to worry about, sweetheart. Edward's been up here for three hours talking about nothing but you."

I laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm not that interesting."

Carlisle laughed. "You are, though. Especially through my son's eyes. He's utterly infatuated with you. It's really sweet, actually, Bella. Plus, I love talking with him. I miss him when he's at school, so tonight was nice."

"I'm glad you had that time, then," I said. "You're an amazing dad, Carlisle."

"Baby?" I smiled watching Edward stretch out on the couch. He ran his hand over his face and then through his messy hair.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Want to go home?" I asked.

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Midnight."

"Wow. You girls were chatty."

I laughed. "I hear the same can be said of you." I stood up and gave Carlisle a hug. "We'll be over bright and early for breakfast," I said. "Liam's cooking."

"Nice," Carlisle said.

Edward gave his dad a tight hug and squeezed his shoulder. "I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, son. We'll see you two tomorrow."

"Night," I said, before taking Edward's hand and leading him down the stairs. We said our goodnights to everyone and got in Edward's car. "You want me to drive?" I asked him.

He laughed. "No, no. I'm awake."

"Awake enough to drive, or awake enough to sex me up when we get home?"

Edward laughed harder and the warm sound of it made me smile. "Oh, I'm up," he said, glancing over at me to shoot me a wink. "It's weird that I was the one to fall asleep, tonight."

I smiled. "I had a nice talk with your dad."

"Yeah?"

"He said you gushed about me for three hours?"

Edward laughed, his cheeks pink. "Um, maybe not the whole three hours. I might have mentioned something about needing an oil change, too." I had no idea why he would be embarrassed that I knew that. I loved that he was so enthusiastic about our relationship. I loved that I was always on his mind.

"Like, is everything okay?" I asked. "You weren't venting because I'm driving you crazy, right?"

Edward parked at our new house and reached over to take my hands. "Yes, everything is okay and no you are not driving me crazy."

I laughed. "Okay. Good."

"I told him about book club, and that being the only guy was a little awkward, but at the same time, I like being there, because it was important to my mom. And you. And I also said that I liked sharing the experience with you. Reading the book and talking about it. I think that it brought us closer.

"I told him about Friday, you know in the library with your TA. I talked about my feelings. How I was scared to death. My dad told me to just be there for you if you get upset, but to be careful that I don't turn overly protective and scare you.

"We talked about the house. I told him about my desire to make it perfect for you. The fence, the paint, all that stuff. My dad suggested that maybe we make it perfect, together. He said 'make sure Bella enjoys the experience, too.'"

Edward laughed. "And that about sums it up in a nutshell."

I felt myself tear up while he kissed my lips. He pulled back and frowned a little. "What did I say?" He cupped my face in his hand and kissed me, again.

"Nothing. Well, everything, actually. I'm just overwhelmed by how much you love me. How much you want to take care of me."

"I don't mean to, though, Bella. Overwhelm you. I hope I don't come off as being controlling and crazy and overprotective." He shook his head. "I know I am, though. But, I can't help it. I love you so damn much and I want you to be safe and happy. Always."

He shrugged. "And the car. I still feel like an ass about the car."

"What car?"

"When I tried to pick you out a car before I talked to you about it. Last weekend. God, I'm like the worst fiancé."

I frowned at him. "You took that wrong."

"What?"

"When I said that you overwhelm me, I meant that as an amazing thing. I just feel so grateful to have you."

"Oh." He laughed. "Then forget what I just said."

"No," I said, unfastening my seatbelt so I could lean over and kiss him. "Do you really think that, Edward? That you're not a great fiancé?"

"Sometimes, I guess."

"Did your dad make you think that?"

"No, Bella. I appreciate his advice. I'm flying by the seat of my pants here. Before you, I didn't really have anyone to spoil, so I probably go a little too far there, sometimes. I love you and want you forever. Sometimes in the moment, I think I'm doing the right thing, but it's not until I step back from the situation that I see my mistakes.

"I'm still learning, baby. And I appreciate that you are patient with me. Forgiving me when I do stupid things and understanding when I feel the need to protect you. I just need you to know that I'm not trying to belittle you in anyway. I know you are an intelligent, bright, happy, secure, savvy woman and I don't want to take that from you."

It was late and we were both tired. We'd had two really long and exhausting days, and now was definitely not the time to reassess our entire relationship. But, Edward was being so brutally honest, I couldn't just tell him that we'd talk about this in the morning. He had laid everything out there, put his heart on the line. And it was my turn to reassure him that he was perfect in my eyes, like he always did for me.

I glanced out of the windshield and noticed the light on at Liza's place. "Let's go inside," I said.

"Yeah," he said. We walked inside, hand in hand and then flopped on the couch, together. "Bella, I'm sorry. It's late and you probably didn't want to hear all that shit."

"No, Edward. Don't close off. I love you so damn much, if I can steal your line."

He chuckled and it made me smile. "I know you do, baby."

"Good," I said. "Please never change. I mean that, Edward. I can't say enough how much of a comfort it is to me that are watching out for me, protecting me. Whenever we go out, you have your arm around me. I'm a naïve girl. I didn't go out and have a lot of experiences as a teenager. So, living in a big city without my mom, it was a scary concept to me.

"And last year, before you, I stayed hidden because of that fear. Because of you, I'm seeing the city, I'm living my life, I'm learning. And I love it all.

"And, as for the house, we already have plans to work on it, together. Remember, I'm going to wear cut-offs and pigtails?"

He nodded and laughed. "Yeah."

"And the car, yeah, that was a little crazy." Edward poked me in the side and I laughed as I swatted him away. "But, in an adorable, sweet and loving way. I appreciated the gesture. And no, I don't think you're controlling. I think you are loving and giving and the most thoughtful man alive. The best fiancé."

Edward leaned over and kissed me. Hard. "Thank you for that. I know all of this, but sometimes it helps to hear it, again, you know?"

"I know. And, baby, if you're every upset and worried about something, just talk to me, okay?" I ran my fingers through his soft hair. "I love hearing what's going on in this sexy brain of yours."

"Do you want to know what I'm thinking, right now?"

I giggled. "Is it going to make me blush?"

"Oh, yeah."

I stole a kiss, smiling widely, and feeling so happy and light now that we'd bared our souls. "Lay it on me, handsome."


	405. Morning

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 405 – Morning<strong>

**Sunday, November 14**

"Good morning, beautiful. I love you." I woke up to a kiss from my sexy as hell fiancé.

Last night, after our talk, when Edward had really opened up to me about his fears, concerns and emotions, we had ended up making love on the couch. I wanted him to know that I appreciated him, loved him and that I would always be there for him.

"Morning."

"You still want to go over to my mom's for breakfast?" he whispered. He started kissing along my jaw and then down my neck.

"Mm. That feels good. My skin is so sensitive in the morning."

"I've noticed," Edward said, tracing the tip of his finger over my chest. I shivered at his delicate touch. "God, you're so incredible."

I smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Are you okay?"

Edward peeked up at my face and smiled. "Yeah."

"I'm glad."

"I just needed to get some things out of my head, you know? I didn't mean to make it a big deal, 'kay? Because it's not."

I smiled to myself. Edward was such a loving, sweet man, but when it came to talking about his own fears, his own self-doubts, he was always pretty shy about it. And I understood that. He was a guy. I wouldn't push him to talk about his feelings. As long as he knew that he could come to me when he needed to.

"I know. I'm glad that you told me all that, anyway."

"Yeah. Um, what do you want to do for our seven month anniversary on Tuesday? Go out dancing? Stay in and snuggle? Something in between?"

I laughed. "In between the sheets?"

Edward kissed me and pulled back smiling. "I love your mind."

"It's dirty because of you."

He laughed and rolled over on top of me, squishing me into the mattress. "I'll take the blame." He kissed me, again and I hummed when he started rocking his hips, hitting me in all the right places. His fingers on my face, his chest brushing against my nipples only added to the sensation. My body responded so simply to his touch. So completely.

"You feel so good," I breathed. "And I want to go dancing."

Edward smiled and rubbed his nose against mine. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Why does our anniversary always fall on a Tuesday? Your long day at school?" I asked. I opened my legs so Edward could get closer to me.

He groaned. "You're so hot."

"Thank you," I said, scratching his back.

"You're welcome. I also meant temperature wise."

I laughed. "You make me hot."

"Mm. Dirty talk," Edward whispered, before licking my lips.

"Are you wearing a condom?"

He laughed. "No. I just woke up. I don't wear them overnight"

I pinched his arm. "I know that, smart ass. But you woke me up with a kiss. I assumed you were ready to go."

Edward pressed his lips to mine, over and over, again. "How am I supposed to know if you feel like sex? I'm not just going to assume. That would be an asshole thing to do."

I laughed and he chuckled with me. "You're naked, right?" I asked, reaching down to run my hands over his naked bum.

Edward smiled. "I am."

"Well, then how would I be able to say to no to you?"

He laughed. "So, basically, what you're telling me, is that if I feel like having sex, making love to you, I just have to take off my pants and you'll drop everything for me?"

I ran my hands in circles over his broad shoulders. "Probably, yeah. I can't resist you."

"Good to know." He started kissing my chest, licking and sucking and teasing. "And, Bella. If you ever want to have sex, you can take your pants off, too."

"I wish I was wearing pants right now so I could take them off." I laughed. "Edward. Stop stalling."

"You are the only woman alive to hate foreplay. I swear."

I giggled. "I'm all about the main event."

"I know you are. It's hot, baby."

I kissed my hubby to be. "But, I actually would like to tease you a little, for a change. You know, if you'd let me?"

Edward smiled. "Can't be a striptease. You're already naked."

"Roll over and I'll show you," I said, running my fingertip over his bottom lip.

Edward opened his mouth and lightly bit my finger. I smiled, locking eyes with him for a minute. We'd been fooling around this morning, joking, laughing. But the look in Edward's eyes told me that he wanted me. Now.

He rolled us over, so I was on top of him. I kissed his lips, winked at him and then shimmied under the covers.

He laughed as I kissed his stomach. He lifted the blanket and peeked in at me. "What are you doing under there?"

"I was going to play with you. Is that not okay?" I grabbed a hold of his hard length and slowly moved my hand up and down.

"Shit, Bella. That's amazing. Yeah, babe." He threw the covers back so he could watch me. "I just thought you meant you were going to be on top."

"I can do that, too. But…" I took Edward's length in my mouth and teased him with my tongue.

"Fu…"

I giggled and kissed Edward's hip. "Mm. Someone's got a dirty mouth," I said.

Edward laughed, but then groaned, again, as I resumed my teasing. This wasn't something that we did a lot, but I was going to start. I loved when Edward turned over all control to me. When he trusted me like this.

He admitted to me last night how much he loved taking care me. And he did that in every aspect of our lives. It was so obvious is our sex life, too. Edward always, always made sure I was satisfied, over and over, before he let himself go.

And I loved that. Obviously. What girl wouldn't. But, taking care of him, his needs was important to me, too. And that's what this moment was all about. We were equals in this relationship and I wanted to be responsible for his satisfaction in bed, like he was for me.

Edward reached down for my left hand and held it in his hands. He liked to be close, to make every moment romantic. Even when I was pleasuring him. He was so utterly perfect.

"Mm, Bella. You look so hot, baby. That feels incredible."

I hummed. I loved this. I loved that Edward was truly trusting me. He was letting go all control. He wasn't trying to stop me. He was just feeling, just enjoying this. And that power he had given me, was turning me on more than I thought possible.

Edward propped himself up on his elbow so he could watch me. "God, I want to take a picture of you doing this," he whispered. "You look amazing, Bella."

And when Edward came, I felt amazing. That I could do this for him. I had to admit I was proud of myself. And of him.

"I want to taste you, now," he said, his breathing still laboured. "Lie back."

I smiled and fell back into the blankets. "I love you so much."

Edward kissed my thigh and smiled up at my face. "I love you, too. Baby, that was just…shit, Bella." He licked my non-tattooed hip.

"Thank you for letting me do that for you."

Edward chuckled as his fingers slid over my hot skin. "Thank _you_."

I squeezed my eyes shut as the sensation of Edward's lips on me rippled through my body. Every single morning should start that way.


	406. No Jogging Required

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thanks for your reviews...they make me happy! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 406 – No Jogging Required<strong>

"You're here," Liam said, as Edward and I walked into the kitchen, wearing rosy cheeks and big, satisfied smiles. I knew it was probably more than obvious what we were up to, but hey, we had a new house to celebrate. We couldn't be blamed.

"We are," Edward said, lifting me up on a bar stool at the counter. He winked at me and I blushed like it was the start of summer. "What are you feeding us?"

"My famous bacon, cheese and potato scrabbled egg casserole, maple cinnamon French toast, where the secret ingredient in nutmeg, and of course, because it's me and I know how to treat my favourite people on Earth, steak."

"Nice," Edward said, smiling. "I'm starving."

"This is better than a restaurant," I said, smiling at Tanya as she walked into the kitchen.

She looked freshly showered and gorgeous, as always. But, the best part was that she looked comfortable, relaxed and happy. This was the Tanya I knew and loved and I was glad that she could finally be herself here in Forks.

Esme and Carlisle walked into the kitchen, hand in hand, looking just as happy as Edward and I. Edward laughed to himself and shook his head. He probably thought it was gross, considering they were his parents, but I thought my future in-laws were adorable. I knew Edward and I were going to be that in love twenty years after our wedding, too.

"Good morning, my beautiful children," Esme said with a smile. "And my handsome brother." She kissed Edward and me on the cheek, gave Tanya a gentle hug, and then went over to the stove to wrap her arm around Liam. "You're spoiling us, Li."

He laughed. "Well, I love you guys, and I wanted to cook for you, seeing as I won't be back here until Thanksgiving in a couple weeks."

"Work?" Carlisle asked.

"Work and play," Liam said, smiling at Tanya. "We have to stay at our second Bed and Breakfast."

"Oh, that sounds nice," Esme said, rubbing Liam's back. "Is that your article topic?"

"Yeah. B&Bs in the Seattle area. I'm writing about a stay-cations. An escape from the bustle and hecticness of city life, without really leaving town. We stayed at the first featured Bed and Breakfast last weekend."

"How was it?" Carlisle asked, looking like he was honestly interested. I wondered if he had some kind of romantic getaway planned for Esme in the near future. I smiled to myself. These Cullen men were cut from amazing cloth.

"Ask the lady," Liam said, winking at Tanya.

"It was very romantic," Tanya said, her cheeks lightly flushed. "Our room had a little balcony with a bistro set, where we shared breakfast. It was lovely."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful," Esme said, smiling at Carlisle.

"Do you have plans to go away, sis?" Liam asked.

"Where are you going, mommy?" I turned around and smiled as little Alice wandered into the kitchen, her hair still messy from sleep. "Can I come?"

Carlisle laughed and lifted Alice up on a stool beside Edward. "Your mommy and I might be planning a little anniversary celebration, but that's not for weeks, baby. Don't worry about it."

"Did you just wake up, princess?" Edward asked his baby sister, kissing her on the head.

"Yeah. Me and daddy had a date, last night."

I giggled with Tanya. There was nothing more special to a little girl than her relationship with her father. I treasured the time that I was spending with my dad since moving back to Forks. We were making up for lost time, the fourteen years I was in Phoenix. And even though I had missed so many moments, we were making new memories, now.

"What happened on your daddy/daughter date?" I asked her.

"Well, before we left, my mom did my hair and I picked out a red dress. And then we went for supper. Where was it, again, daddy?"

I glanced up at Carlisle and smiled. He was such a great man. "The Lodge."

"Wow," I said, smiling. "That's a pretty special place."

"Yep. And I had chicken fingers and French fries. And they make those really fat fries with spices on them. And they were so good," Alice said, proudly.

"Dad. Why didn't you take me out for fat French fries?" Edward asked, laughing. "Favoritism," he coughed.

Carlisle laughed. "Where was your red dress?"

"Touche," Edward said, laughing with Liam.

"Anyway," Alice said, rolling her eyes at her brother's silly question. "I got dessert, too. It was ice cream with crunchy stuff on it."

"Deep fried ice cream," Carlisle said. "It was actually really quite nice."

"Daddy ate half of mine."

"Edward always eats half of my food, too," I said, making Alice smile.

"It's a guy thing," Liam said, flipping the steaks. "Get used to it, kiddo."

"Only daddies are allowed," she said, matter-of-factly.

"You say that now," Liam said, winking at me.

"I like that philosophy," Edward said. "Alice is staying seven forever, right princess?"

Alice giggled. "No. Because it's my birthday in thirty-nine days. I'm going to be eight years old," she told Tanya.

"Very cool," Tanya said.

"Okay, then," Edward sighed. "You're going to stay eight. And that's final. Promise?"

She laughed harder. "Promise."

"Good girl."

"Oh. There's more," Alice said. We all laughed, because she was such a little chatterbox. But, I had seriously been missing this little girl. Edward and I had been so focused on the house, we hadn't really spent a lot of time with her. So, I would happily listen to her talk all day long.

"Daddy took me to the bookstore and I got _Anne of Green Gables_ books. They're about a girl from Canada. And she has red hair in braids."

"Oh, I loved those books as a little girl," Tanya said, smiling. "My dad actually read them to me."

"That's so cool," Alice said, looking up Carlisle like he was the neatest dad, ever.

"What's cool?" Emmett asked as walked into the kitchen. I laughed. He was in his PJ pants, no shirt. Jasper was right behind him, dressed in a pressed t-shirt and jeans. Brothers, yet so different.

"Where's your damn shirt?" Liam asked, laughing. "There are women in the room."

"It's okay," Tanya said to Liam.

"See. They don't care. Plus, it would be a crime to cover this body," Emmett said, making Carlisle shake his head. "What are we having? It smells awesome."

"Food," Liam said, laughing as Emmett punched him in the arm.

Esme wrapped her arms around Jasper, and he hugged her right back. It was a sweet moment. I loved how even though Jasper was almost sixteen, he still let his mom baby him. And Esme was basking in every moment of it.

"How was boys night out?" I asked Jasper about their trip to Port Angeles with their uncle.

"Awesome," he said, smiling. "We got to ride in the Mustang."

"It's a great car," Tanya agreed.

"Even better when their kickass uncle lets them drive it," Liam said, smiling.

"Liam," Esme scolded. "The highway isn't safe for them. Let alone at nighttime."

"What, sis?" Liam busied himself by passing out plates of his amazing breakfast. "Jasper took us for a spin in the Wal-Mart parking lot and Emmett took us to city limits. Safe and sound. No harm done."

Liam winked at Emmett. It was almost as if the boys had their story straight. "Would I really put my car in jeopardy?" he teased. He was joking around, but I knew that Liam loved his nephews more than his own life and he would never, ever put them in any danger. But, at the same time, he was fun and let them be teenagers. I was sure the boys made some great memories.

"Oh, god, Uncle Liam. This is amazing," Edward said, taking a bite of his steak.

Liam laughed. "I jog for a reason."

"Oh, great," Tanya said, smiling at her man. "If he keeps cooking like this, I'm going to have to take up jogging."

I smiled to myself. After plenty of girl talk with Tanya, I was well aware of how much of a workout she had when she spent time with Liam. No jogging required. Not that I would say that out loud.

Edward wrapped his arm around my back and leaned over to kiss my cheek. His cheeks were still flushed, his eyes still sparkling. Edward was thinking the same thing as me, I was sure. We got plenty of exercise, ourselves.


	407. Stranded

**A/N - Happy St. Patrick's Day! I hope you're all wearing green! Wouldn't want to be pinched! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 407 – Stranded<strong>

"Okay, kids. Have a save trip to Denver next weekend. We'll see you here on Thanksgiving," Esme said, giving Edward and I the tightest hugs ever.

"We'll have a great time," Edward said, shooting me a wink over his mom's head. "And, we'll be home first thing on Thanksgiving morning."

Edward and I had spent most of the day with the Cullens. We played Scrabble and were going to go for a walk, but because it started raining, Esme made hot chocolate and cookies and we watched a movie, instead.

The rain really started coming down and Edward figured we'd better leave sooner than later, considering it would take us longer to get home. I was nervous about the highway, but Edward seemed confident, so I knew we'd be fine.

"Drive safe," Carlisle said, squeezing Edward's shoulder. "Call me when you get home, okay?"

"Yeah," Edward said. "For sure."

Liam and Tanya had left a few hours before us, as Tanya's mom was having a family dinner, and had invited them both. It was Liam's turn to be nervous, but I knew he'd be just fine.

After our goodbyes, which were hard, because Alice cried this time, we ran to the car and then headed to my dad's for another set of goodbyes.

"You okay?" I asked Edward. His face was wet with rain, but it didn't really hide the tears that had slipped from his eyes.

He smiled, but didn't take his eyes off of the road. "Yeah."

"I can just run in to say bye to my dad if you want."

Edward laughed. "Do I look that bad?"

"No, I'm just trying to be sensitive."

Edward parked at my dad's house and then leaned over to kiss me. "I'm fine. But, shit, that kid knows how to break my heart."

"I know." I set my had on Edward's cheek and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too. And I want to get you home, well, Seattle home, and into bed. I could use some of your famous snuggles."

"Aw, baby. I wish so much that the college was closer to Forks."

"Me, too." He kissed me, again. "But, it's not. And I'm depressing myself." Another kiss. "Let's get inside."

Edward and I ran as fast as we could to my dad's door and thankfully it was unlocked. Robbie was meowing angrily from his carrier as Edward ran with him. He did not like the rain, either.

"You waited for the rain before you decided to drive home, huh?" my dad asked from his seat at the kitchen table. He was teasing, but there was still concern in his voice.

"I didn't know it was going to come in this hard," Edward said, smiling as Heidi passed him a mug of hot coffee. "Thanks."

"Why don't you guys sit down for some leftover chilli and see if the rain let's up a little," she said.

"It won't," my dad said.

"Well, dad," I whined, holding Robbie close to my chest. "I have an eight o'clock class tomorrow morning. We have to go back, tonight."

"You really think that your class is more important than your own life?" he asked. And he was in his serious dad mood, too, so I knew not to argue. It was a tone he rarely used with me.

"Charlie," Heidi said, scolding him.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said, passing the kitten to Edward. I headed up the stairs and sat on the edge of the bathtub, my head in my hands. I didn't know what I wanted to do. I hadn't even thought twice about driving home to Seattle, tonight. But, now my dad was making me doubt my decision.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Baby. It's me." Edward.

"Come in."

Edward sat beside me and took my hand in his. "I hate driving in the rain," he confessed.

I laughed. "So, you're on Team Dad?"

Edward bumped my shoulder with his. "I'm on Team Bella and you know it. What do you want to do?"

"I want to go home."

"In the rain? Or wait it out a little?" he asked.

I sighed. "I don't know. All I can think about is snuggling with you in our bed, back home."

"I'm right here. We can go snuggle in your old room if you want. It's right across the hall." He smiled at me. "Very convenient."

I laughed. "Is that what you want?"

"Maybe we should eat, stay a few hours, and play it by ear." He shrugged. "Bella, you matter to me. We can get notes from classmates and e-mail the profs if we miss our first classes, okay? I would never forgive myself if –"

"Don't say it. I know." I dropped my head on Edward's shoulder and let out a deep breath. "Okay. We'll wait it out. Can we go snuggle, now?"

Edward chuckled. "No. I think your dad would like the verdict, first."

I laughed. "Did I overreact?"

"No," Edward said, rubbing my back. "You want to go home. I get it. But, your dad's right. We shouldn't risk it."

"Okay. I'll go talk to him."

"I'm going to call my mom," Edward said. "I'll be right down." He kissed my lips and smiled against them. "We're going to have fun playing hookie."

I laughed as I walked downstairs. I had the best fiancé. And the best dad. Heidi was standing behind my dad at the kitchen table, rubbing his shoulders.

"Hey," I said, walking up to Heidi and wrapping my arms around her.

"Hey, sweetheart," she said kissing my cheek.

"Bells," my dad started. "I didn't mean to be so dramatic, but I'm your dad and it's my job to make sure you're safe. I've been a policeman for well over twenty years, and I've seen my share my accidents on the highway from rain."

"I know. I'm sorry. You're right. Edward thinks we should wait a few hours," I said, sitting down beside my dad. "And, if we have to wait until morning, we will."

My dad leaned forward and gave me a hug. "Thanks, kiddo."

"I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, Bells."

Edward walked into the kitchen and smiled at me. "My mom's happy we're waiting, too."

"Smart lady," my dad said. "Are you going to stay here for dinner?"

"Yeah," I said. "Can we just stay here for the night, dad? You know, if the rain doesn't let up?"

"Of course you can," my dad said. "This is always your house, kiddo."

"Thanks, Charlie," Edward said, kissing my cheek. He walked over to Heidi and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Can I help you reheat that chilli? I am a microwave master."

Of course she laughed, because Edward was just so smooth. "You can set the table," she said. "I'll man the microwave."

Edward laughed. "A woman's microwave is her own business."

My dad was smiling as he watched them, shaking his head. He loved having us over. And I loved being here.

"So, I hear book club went well, huh?" my dad asked while ate.

Edward laughed. "I had fun."

"But, yet you tried to get out of the next meeting?" Heidi asked, smiling at him.

"I have a reputation to uphold," he said, making us all laugh.

"You're a good son, Edward," Heidi said. "Your mom did a great job hosting."

"Yeah. She's awesome," he looked at me and winked. "I guess I get it genetically."

I laughed. I was so lucky to call him mine.

I looked around the table at my amazing family. In that moment, I was happy to be stranded here.


	408. Monster

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 408 – Monster<strong>

"Night, daddy," I said, giving my dad a hug. It was nine at night and was still pouring rain in sheets. There would be no way to see more than a few feet in front of the car. So, Edward decided that we'd sleep here.

If the rain stopped in the middle of the night, Edward said he'd drive us back to Seattle. Hence our early bed time.

Edward shut my bedroom door and set Robbie on the bed. "Now, if I remember correctly," he said, pulling his sweater over his head, "we've had some amazing times in this bed."

I smiled and walked over to rub my hands up and down on Edward's sides. "We have."

"You sure you're okay with this plan?" he asked. "Getting a little sleep?"

"I am, but I'm not. I don't like the idea of you waking up in the middle of night and driving halfway across the state."

He laughed and leaned in to kiss my lips. "Seattle isn't quite halfway across the state."

"God, you're so mouthy," I said, slapping his bum.

Edward smirked. "I think I proved that this morning."

I laughed. "You're also cocky. And trust me, I would know."

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "You're little mouth is pretty spectacular," he said, running his thumb over my bottom lip. "I am such a lucky man."

I smiled proudly, happy that I had made Edward feel so good this morning. "I liked doing it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm glad that you're finally letting me, you know."

He nodded. "I was just trying to be considerate. Respectful." I smiled at him, knowing exactly where he was coming from. "But, I'm starting to understand that giving myself over to you is the best way to show how much I love you and trust you."

"You always tell me that your body is mine."

Edward smiled. "It is. Do you want to play with it, now?"

I rolled my eyes. "I've created a monster."

Edward slid my yoga pants and panties down over my hips. He squeezed my bare bum in his warm hands. "I can be a monster if you want me to be."

"Ooh. A sex monster?" He hummed and slipped his hand between my legs. "Oh, Edward, god," I mumbled into his chest.

"Mm. Let's get you into that bed, huh?" he asked, but he was already walking me backwards. Before I knew what was happening, I was on my back on the bed with my yoga pants tossed across the room.

"Oh, no. What are you going to do to me, monster, sir?" I asked, throwing my arms over my head. I held my wrists together as if I was tied up.

Edward laughed at my impromptu role playing. I frowned and he laughed again. "Sorry. Uh, I'm going to pull your legs apart and eat you up."

I laughed and he shrugged. "Sorry, I'm not a great monster, I guess."

"No, you're doing really good," I said, not wanting him to stop. "I'm sorry I laughed, but you're just so sexy."

"Oh, okay." He chuckled and sat down at the foot of my bed. He brought my foot up to his mouth and kissed my ankle. "Mm. Your legs taste like rain water."

I covered my face to muffle my giggles. This was the stupidest role playing idea I had ever come up with. I knew that Edward had no idea what I had in mind, but being the amazing fiancé he was, he went with it, anyway.

"Okay. That's it. We're snuggling," Edward said, standing up. He pulled his jeans off, shut off the light and then crawled into bed with me.

Or, he wasn't going with it.

I snuggled up to Edward's chest and kissed his lips. "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"You're wearing your underwear."

"Yeah."

I slid my hand down his back and then slipped my fingers into his waistband. "You never wear your underwear to bed, anymore."

"Go to sleep," he said. "We might have to drive halfway across the state in a few hours."

I smiled as he made fun of me. I guess he didn't seem mad. "Okay."

I laid quietly in his arms for a few minutes. My heart was still racing from when Edward yanked my pants down, when he pushed me onto the bed. I really thought that he wanted me, tonight. I felt my face flush in embarrassment at how wrong I'd been. I was thankful the lights were off.

I rolled over, so my back was to Edward's chest. I didn't want him to feel my heartbeat, or the heat from my face.

Maybe I'd just embarrassed him.

I sighed. I wanted to go have a hot bath, but I had a tattoo on my hip. Maybe a shower? I sat up on the side of the bed and ran my fingers through my hair. I pulled my tank top and bra off, leaving me completely naked. I grabbed a terrycloth robe from my closet and slipped it on.

"Bella," Edward said softly from the bed just as I set my hand on the doorknob.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"For a hot shower. In lieu of a bath."

"Oh. Okay." He sat up in bed and rested his forearms on his knees. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fuck."

I raised my eyebrows at him and leaned against my bedroom door, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm being an ass. Can you just come to back to bed?"

I didn't say anything. I just walked over and sat at the foot of my bed, my back to Edward, my arms still crossed. I felt the bed move as Edward crawled up to me. He squeezed my shoulders and kissed the back of my head.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered, again. "I just feel a little weird with your dad still awake downstairs. I'm used to us being alone, having our privacy."

"I understand," I said.

"And I'm worried about driving back to Seattle in the middle of the night. We should have been home by now."

"I know."

Edward swept my hair over my right shoulder and started rubbing my back over my housecoat. It felt incredible. He stood up on his knees and really dug into my shoulders and neck.

He slid the robe off of my shoulders and down my arms, leaving me naked from the waist up. He pressed a hot kiss to my shoulder and slowly kissed a path to the nape of my neck, as his hands slipped around my body to rest on my stomach.

"I love you," he breathed into my ear. His hands moved up to cup my breasts in his palms. "Have I mentioned that I'm sorry for being an ass?"

I laughed and Edward smiled into my cheek.

"I don't know how to be a sex monster."

I reached up and set my hand on his cheek. "That was stupid. Don't worry about it."

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, running his thumbs over my nipples.

"You're cheating," I said. "I want to say yes, but that feels so good."

"I should have talked to you instead of just shutting you down like that. I suck."

"You don't suck. But, if you did some sucking up, I might forgive you."

"Like a foot rub?" he asked, before kissing my shoulder.

"Mm. Or, you could rub somewhere else."

Edward laughed and it made me smile. "I would love to, baby."

"Even though my parents are downstairs?"

"Yeah," he said. He squeezed my nipples and I groaned, dropping my head back on his chest.

"That feels amazing."

"I think I might be getting a hang of this monster game."

We laughed, together. It looked like, even though we were stranded in Forks, our evening was about to take a turn for the better.


	409. Two AM

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all for reading and for your interest in the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 409 – Two AM<strong>

**Monday, November 15**

"Bella, my love."

I groaned. I had been in a deep sleep, but I felt something, or someone, shaking me. It was annoying and I frowned.

I heard Edward's laugh. "Baby. It stopped raining. Do you want to head home?"

I rubbed my eyes. Where was I?

I felt Edward's lips on mine and smiled. "What time is it?"

"It's two AM."

"Why are we awake?"

Edward chuckled. "We'll be able to make it back to Seattle before our classes. You can sleep in the car."

I propped myself up and opened my eyes. Edward was dressed in sweats and a black hoodie. He was bared chested under his sweater. So hot. His hair was a sexy mess and I wanted him, again.

Last night, after a bit of a slow start, confused feelings and awkward role playing, Edward and I had ended up having some amazing foreplay and even better sex. There were no hard feelings, as we'd both been stressed and Edward was clearly uncomfortable in my dad's house. Not that I blamed him.

We were definitely getting more and more used to our independence. We were in Seattle most of the week and when we were in Forks, we either had the privacy of Edward's soundproof door at his parents' house, the luxury of my dad being asleep already, or like we had done this weekend, stayed in our brand new home.

I understood his apprehension. And on top of that, we'd had a sad goodbye with Alice when we'd left the Cullens'. I just wished that Edward would talk to me instead of closing off, sometimes. He had been doing lots better; so had I. But, I figured guys weren't super at sharing feelings, anyway.

But, I loved him more than anything, so of course, I forgave him. I wasn't mad at him. I wasn't mad at myself. I had my own weaknesses. While Edward was reserved, I always tried to run from things. And I knew that drove Edward crazy, too.

We were young and still learning. What we had to our advantage, though, was our willingness to stick it out. To work through things. To apologize when we thought we had said or done something hurtful. I loved us.

"Aren't you too tired to drive?" I asked, rolling over to lay my head in his lap.

Edward petted my hair and it made me smile. "I've had a solid four hours," he said, laughing. "I'll be okay. Plus, I'm hoping to get in a hour or so when we get home."

"Okay," I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I crawled onto Edward's lap, completely naked and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "I love you, you know."

He hummed and ran his hand up and down my back. "I know. I love you, too, baby girl." He pressed a long, hard kiss to my lips. "And I want to do dirty things to you, but you need to get dressed. I want to get on the road before the rain starts up, again, 'kay?"

"Okay." I kissed him, again. "I love your hands on my body, by the way. They're so big and warm and strong."

Edward smiled. I think I had surprised him with the compliment. And since I loved his smile, I was going to keep doing that. Keep telling him how much he meant to me, how special he made me feel.

"Well, I'll make note to touch you even more, then."

"Mm. Good." I took one more kiss before I crawled to the end of the bed. I peeked over my shoulder at Edward and he laughed.

"Stop trying to seduce me."

I bit my bottom lip. "Oh, is that what I'm doing?"

Edward leaned forward to slap my bum. "You know you are."

I winked at him and hopped off the bed. I pulled on some yoga pants and rolled the waistband down so my pants didn't rub my still healing tattoo. I grabbed pink hoodie from my drawer and zipped it up. No bra.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "You are such a tease."

"You love it."

"I know."

So after packing up a sleeping Robbie, Edward headed down to the car. I knocked on my dad's bedroom door and smiled when Heidi answered it. It was still a little different to see a woman in my dad's room. But, I loved that they had each other.

"We're heading out," I told her.

"Oh, okay, sweetheart." She pulled me into a tight hug. "Have a safe drive."

"Yeah."

"Is Edward awake enough to drive?"

"Yep," I said, making her laugh. "I'm so tired, though. I didn't even know where I was when he woke me."

"Well, try to get some sleep on the drive home, then, okay?"

"I will."

My dad got out of bed and walked over to give me a hug. "Have a good time with your mom next weekend. And try to enjoy her eccentricities."

I laughed. "I will. I love you guys. Edward is in the car."

"Okay. Tell him that we love him, too," Heidi said.

"He loves you, too," I said. "And I'm marrying him, so I can speak for him."

"Ooh, I like that," Heidi said, smiling up at my dad's face.

My dad just laughed and shook his head. After one more quick hug, I ran downstairs and out to the car. Edward was leaning his head back on the headrest, his eyes closed. He smiled at me as I climbed into the car.

"Ready?"

I leaned over for a kiss. "Yeah."

Edward started his car and pulled onto the street. The roads were shining with water that reflected the moonlight. The sky was completely clear and there was no sign of the clouds that had blanketed the town all day Sunday. It was actually really calm and peaceful outside.

I turned up the radio and snuggled into my seat, facing Edward's beautiful face. He looked over at me and smiled, before glancing back at the road. "Why don't you try to get some more sleep, angel?"

I grabbed his right hand and brought it to my lips. "Maybe I just want to stare at you."

He chuckled. "Oh, yeah? Am I that interesting? I'm sure I look pretty shitty."

I kissed the palm of his hand. "You're amazing, babe."

"Thanks," he said, shooting me a wink.

"You're welcome." I started playing with his fingers. "Oh, guess what?"

He smiled. "What?"

"Ness and Rachel are coming up to Seattle on Wednesday for a girls day."

"Oh, yeah. Are you excited?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, not being able to help the smile that spread across my face.

"Good. You deserve it."

"Aw," I said, kissing his fingertips. "I'm sorry that we really haven't had a lot of naked Wednesday time these last few weeks."

Edward laughed. "Unzip your sweater a little." I laughed and tugged my zipper down, giving Edward an eyeful of my boobs. "Mm."

I smiled. "Am I forgiven?"

"For what? I forget the question."

I giggled and pinched his arm. "You're such a guy. I was talking about naked Wednesday. Well, just Wednesday in general. We used to always just hang out together on that day, and lately I've been kind of making it into girls day. And I kind of feel bad about that."

"Bella. Don't."

"Don't complain, or don't feel bad?"

Edward laughed. "Don't feel bad. I love you. I like your friends. This is going to be fun for you and I love seeing you happy."

"You make me happy."

He tugged our hands so he could kiss the back of mine. "I'm sorry about earlier. About getting you worked up and then just trying to sleep. God, I'm an ass."

I pulled our hands back so I could suck on his fingertip. I bit it softly and the smile showed up on his lips, again. "I'm sorry about just walking away. I should have talked to you. And I'm sorry about that stupid game, too. The sex monster one." I blushed as I said it.

"Can we just call it even and forget about it?" he asked. "Because what we did afterwards was phenomenal and I want to just remember that."

I smiled. "Deal."


	410. Luckier

**A/N - Happy Spring! Well, in the Northern Hemisphere! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 410 – Luckier<strong>

"We made it home safe," Edward told his dad on the phone, as we walked up the stairs to the apartment. "Yeah. Roads were good, I managed to stay awake, Bella's a zombie."

He laughed as I slapped his bum. "Yeah. Okay. Love you, too, dad. Give Alice a kiss for me, okay? Bye."

Edward slid his phone into his hoodie pocket and unlocked the apartment door. "So, we still have an hour before the alarm goes off," I said, smiling. I took Robbie out of his carrier and he went running into the living room.

Edward wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled my back to his chest. "What do you have in mind for that hour, huh?"

I giggled. "Sleep."

"Four hours in your bedroom and twenty minutes of snoring in the car wasn't enough for you?" he asked, making me laugh.

"Hey, I stayed awake most of the trip."

"I know. And I appreciate that. You were a great road trip buddy." Edward leaned around me and kissed my cheek. "And the chainsaw sound in my ear from Port Angeles to Sequim really kept me awake."

I laughed. "Shut up."

"So," he asked, scooping me up in his arms, "let's get you to bed, then."

I giggled as he carried me to our room. "Do I really snore that loud?"

He laughed. "You do, but it's so cute, baby girl."

We snuggled up to each other in the dark and I pressed a soft kiss to his chest. "See you in an hour."

He laughed and squeezed my bum. "Is it weird that I'm not tired at all?" he asked.

"What? Why not?" I asked, rubbing his back.

"I want you."

"Oh, do you?" I asked, smiling and suddenly feeling pretty awake, myself.

"Do you want proof?" he asked and I nodded. He grabbed my hand and slowly slid it down his chest, over his abs and then into his sweats. He wasn't lying.

"Mm. No underwear, huh?"

He made a sound that was half laugh, half groan. "Well, you seemed pretty upset when I wore my underwear last night, so…"

I laughed. "I thought we were forgetting about last night."

"Shit. You're right."

"It's okay. So, what did you have in mind when you said you wanted me?"

"Just the old fashioned way."

"Me on my back and you doing all the work?" I asked.

Edward laughed. "To put it bluntly and make it sound technical, yeah."

"Sounds good, handsome. Get busy. You're cutting into my valuable sleeping time."

"Forget it, then," he teased, winking at me. "I can't operate under these conditions."

"What conditions?" I asked, laughing.

"A, I can't be rushed. Your body needs to be worshiped. And B, you just can't lie there, you have to participate."

I giggled. "I'll go along with B, but I want you to rush."

"A quickie?"

"Yeah. Then maybe forty-five, fifty minutes of sleep." I kissed his lips. "How does that sound?"

"I'd better get busy then." Edward yanked my pants down, laughing as they got stuck on my feet. I laughed with him and Edward stopped, just looking at me. "God, you're so damn beautiful."

I smiled, feeling my tummy flip. It was moments like that one, that always confirmed to me that Edward was my soul mate. Not that I needed proof. But, I fell in love with him more every day.

"Thank you." I dropped my hand down on my stomach. "But, I need to wax, again."

Edward smiled, reaching up to run his hands over my body. "You don't need to do anything. You are so flipping sexy."

"So, you want the hair, now?" I asked, frowning.

Edward laughed. "Don't try to confuse me. I'm running on no sleep here, and all the blood has left my brain."

I giggled. "Where did it go?" I asked, unzipping my hoodie and letting it fall open.

"What?"

I snorted, completely unladylike. "The blood from your brain?"

Edward smiled, looking so incredibly happy. "Oh. Right here," he said. He tugged his sweats down and I giggled, again, completely girly and shy. Obviously the lack of sleep was getting to me. Edward laughed and unzipped his hoodie, pulling it off his arms. "I love that blush, baby girl."

Edward crawled over my body on his hands and knees and leaned in for a kiss. "No fooling around at all?"

I rubbed his arms. "No."

He laughed. "Seriously? I can't even squeeze your boobs while we're making love? Suck on your neck? Bite your earlobe?"

"No. Just sex."

Edward kissed me, again. "You are turning into a high school baseball player, you know? Like a male baseball player."

I laughed. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. You have one thing on your mind and you want it, now."

"Sex?"

"Sex. Hard, fast, dirty sex."

I hummed. "I love that." I squeezed his shoulders. "But, I'm still a girl."

He laughed. "I can see that, gorgeous. But your mind…I don't know."

"Why don't you have a condom on?"

Edward dropped his head on my shoulder, laughing hysterically. I couldn't help but laugh with him. He was so darn fun. He dropped down on the bed beside me and kissed my lips. "You are so amazing. How did I get so lucky?"

I kissed him with a loud smack on the lips. "You smiled at the right girl."

Edward smiled and reached up to run his fingers through my hair. "Damn right I did."

I snuggled up to his chest and closed my eyes. "I don't think I can do it," I said, my voice muffled. "My eyes are burning."

Edward chuckled and wrapped me safely in his arms. "Go to sleep, then. We'll fool around, later."

"But your blood, um, brain." I had no idea what I was talking about. I heard Edward laugh and then I was out.

I woke up to the luxurious feeling of Edward's thumbs massaging the tension out of my neck and shoulders. I hummed. "How are you so awake all the time," I groaned.

"I'm motivated."

"By what?"

"You. I want to look at you and listen to you and laugh with you. Why waste time sleeping?"

"Gah. And you're romantic, too."

Edward laughed and it make me smile. "I let you sleep in a half hour, so we won't have time for breakfast," he said. "I was thinking granola bars and then I'll take you out for a nice big lunch after my class."

"'Kay." I stretched my arms over my head. "Hey, what did you mean when you said I was like a baseball player? Wanting dirty sex? You were a baseball player."

"Locker room talk," he said. "I did not partake in dirty sex."

I rolled over between his legs and smiled up at his face. He smiled back and winked at me. "Well, until I met you."

I laughed and he laid on top of me. He captured my mouth with his hot lips and I shut my eyes. It looked like I was about to get even luckier.


	411. Study Buddy

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Hope is all is well! Thank you for reading and reviewing and just making me smile! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 411 – Study Buddy<strong>

"Liam?" I asked as I walked over to my usual spot in the library after my class. "What are you doing at the college? Are you okay? Is Tanya okay?"

He chuckled and patted the seat beside him. "I'm good. I survived dinner with Tanya's family last night. Had a lot of fun."

"Oh, good. I knew you'd be fine. You're so charming."

Liam laughed. "Why, thank you. I think I'm going to have to hang out with you more often. You're good for the ego."

"Awesome. So, why are you here?"

"A guy can't visit with his nephew's fiancé?"

I laughed and raised an eyebrow at him. "Edward asked you to come, didn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Last Friday, when I'd spent an hour alone in the library, I had been frightened by Beatty in the basement, while I was alone getting a book. With the attacks on campus, coupled with my overreacting to the incident, I knew that Edward had been worried about leaving me alone.

And I truly loved him for wanting to keep me safe, but I didn't need a babysitter. I was nineteen. I was a strong woman. Okay, I was terrified, but still.

"You didn't have to do that, Liam. I mean, I appreciate that you did, that you took time out of your busy day. And that Edward wants to protect me, but you guys don't need to go overboard like this."

Liam leaned forward and grabbed my hand. "Listen to me. I'm an old man, as Edward likes to remind me, and I know things."

I laughed and Liam smiled, giving my hand a light squeeze. "Okay. Whatcha got?"

"I know about the whole independence crusade. I left home young, like you did. I went to New York instead of Seattle, but you get my point. I left my family behind and my security. And that takes balls."

I laughed and blushed and Liam shook his head. "Guts, in your case."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, my point is that I understand what you're feeling. You don't think you need anyone to look out for you. And I get that. But, sometimes, Bella, there are assholes in this world. With the goal of hurting people. And, when it's women being harmed, men get a little pissed. They want to protect. Okay, so we turn into cavemen, but it's all with good intentions."

"I know that. And, like I said, I do appreciate it."

"But?"

"I just don't want Edward to worry so much."

"I know you don't, because you're sweet like that, and you're always thinking about him. But, the fact of the matter is, Edward is always going to worry about you. Until the day he dies. That can't be changed. What you can do, is just keep me company this morning. I'm going to be writing and I thought it might be nice to have a study buddy." Liam winked at me. "Deal?"

I smiled, knowing that I was truly loved. By Edward, but also by his amazing family. I felt really quite special in that moment.

"Deal. I'll just accept your caveman ways. Both of you."

"Thank you for that. So, what are you working on, this morning."

"Um, English. I have a paper."

"Need help?"

I smiled, loving that Liam was keeping me company. "I haven't started."

"Oh, well, don't let me bug you."

"What are you working on, Liam?"

"Uh, prep work for the next B&B."

"Ooh. Are you going this weekend?" I asked.

"Yes," Liam said, smiling. He was so in love.

"Love looks good on you, Li."

He laughed. "You think so?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Thanks for being so supportive to Tanya this weekend. She hyped herself up so much, that I think she had trouble trying to relax."

"She got there, though," I said. "She is Esme's bestie, now."

"Bestie?"

"Best friend, old man," I teased, bumping his arm with my elbow.

"Hey, Bella."

Liam and I both looked up and I kind of froze. It was Beatty. And I wasn't scared of him. I didn't need to be. He was my TA. Well, he would be as of tomorrow. It was a misunderstanding. But, yet, seeing him, again, I felt a chill run through me. I wasn't sure what that was about.

"Hey."

"You ready for class tomorrow?" he asked, looking just a nervous as I felt. I glanced over at Liam and figured out why. Liam was giving him what I could only describe as a guard dog look. I almost laughed. It was sweet of him to protect me.

"I'm just starting," I said, tapping my book with my pen. I glanced back at Liam. "This is Liam Masen, by the way. Liam. This is Beatty…uh?"

"Taylor," he said, reaching out to shake Liam's hand. "Beatty Taylor."

Liam stood up, looking impressively tall, and reached out to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"How do you know Bella?" Beatty asked.

"I'm her uncle," he said, an air of authority in his voice. "I work for the Seattle Times."

"Oh, uh are you doing a story?"

"Maybe." I hid my smile behind my hand. I loved this guy.

"Okay, well, I have some work to do," Beatty said. "I'll see you tomorrow in class, Bella."

"Okay. Hey, wait. Um, is your stomach okay?" I asked him. "I'm really sorry about Friday." I figured it didn't hurt to apologize, again.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine," Beatty said shooting me a smile. "Bye."

Liam stayed standing until Beatty was out of sight. I reached over and slapped Liam's leg. "Okay, he's gone."

Liam sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, then."

I laughed. "Wow. A little overboard there, huh? Uncle?"

Liam smiled. "Look. I got my message across. That's all. Now, how about we get some work done, huh?"

I reached over to squeeze his hand. "Thank you," I said, smiling.

"Not a problem, sweetheart."

Liam and I worked steady until eleven, when Edward showed up in the library. "Hey. It's my two favourite people." It was obvious he was testing the waters, seeing if I was mad at him for sending Liam to watch me, to make sure I wasn't alone.

I smiled as Edward leaned in for a kiss. "I love you," I said, earning a huge smile from my sexy fiancé.

"You're not mad?"

I laughed. "It would have been nice to have a heads up, but I understand. Thank you for looking out for me, babe."

Edward sat down beside me and took my hand in his, interlacing our fingers. He shot me a wink. "I worry."

"I know."

"Uncle Liam. Are you coming out for lunch with us?" Edward asked. "I owe you."

Liam smiled as he zipped up his laptop bag. "You don't owe me anything. I love you guys. And no to the lunch. I'm meeting a certain little lady at her apartment for a lunch of our own."

"Oooh." I said, teasing him.

Liam laughed. "Yeah. Apparently I'm irresistible."

"Go have fun," I said. "And thanks, again, Liam. You're a great study buddy."

He smiled. "Right back at you, kid."


	412. Bananas

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 412 – Bananas<strong>

"So, who do you have lined up tomorrow to watch me while you have your lab?" I asked Edward as we drove out of the college parking lot.

He glanced over at me and smiled. "You're teasing me, right? You said you weren't mad about me asking Liam to hang out with you."

I smiled back at him. "I'm not mad, but I also know you."

"No one is lined up. Bella." He sighed. "I just wanted you to feel safe on your first day back since, you know."

"I know. And thank you for that." I reached over to squeeze his knee. "I'm taking your car, tomorrow. After my last class. I want to run and get groceries."

"Okay."

"And I want to cook for you for our anniversary, tomorrow. You know, before we go out." I smiled at his excited face. "It was going to be a surprise, but if you're worried about me, I don't mind keeping you in the loop."

"Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome." I dropped my head back on the headrest. "I'm so tired."

"Should we pick up something to go and just eat at home?" he asked.

"No. We have a lunch date and I'm excited about it."

Edward parked at a little pizza place close to campus. "Is this fancy enough? We could go somewhere else if you want to make it a date."

I giggled. "Being with you, anywhere, is a date in my eyes."

Edward laughed. "You're so cute. Come on. Let's eat. I'm starving."

Once we were seated, I reached across the table to squeeze Edward's hands. "How was class with Cora this morning? I know you said she was acting moody last week."

He smiled. "She actually apologized for that. Her face was bright red, as always. I guess she'd had a bad day. No biggie."

"I like her."

"Me, too."

"But not more than me, right?" I asked, teasing him.

Edward pulled my hand to his lips and kissed my fingers. "You're my favourite girl."

"Yay." I looked down at the table. "Um, don't get mad, but Beatty did show up at the library, this morning."

"Dammit."

"What did I just say?"

"Not to get mad."

"Edward. He attends the same college as us. He's going to be my TA starting tomorrow. He's not the bad guy. He just happened to surprise me the other day, and I overreacted. It's not really his fault."

"Okay."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we're obviously not going to agree on this, Bella. But, you don't want me to say what I'm thinking, or tell you how I feel. So, okay."

"I'm sorry," I said, quietly, looking down at my lap. I felt stupid for making this into a big deal again. I had really been looking forward to lunch with Edward, today. And now I'd just ruined it. I was starting to wish we'd just got the food to go.

"Hey," Edward said, sliding into my side of the booth. He lifted my chin, turning my face so he could look at me. "I love you."

"I know."

"Don't hide your face like that. Tell me to shut the hell up, Bella, if I make you mad. You have every right to feel how you do. I was acting like an ass, just now. I'm sorry. But, uh. That guy gives me a weird vibe, you know? And I just want you to acknowledge that. To be concerned, too."

I nodded my head. "Today I got the chills when he walked over to the table," I admitted.

"Who? Beatty?"

"Yeah."

Edward sighed. "Shit, Bella." He wrapped me in his arms. "Are you that scared of him?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to be logical, to make myself think that what happened was just a misunderstanding, but I guess I'm still shaken up. More than I want to admit."

"Do you want to talk to someone? Like a counsellor?" He was rubbing my back and he looked so concerned, it brought tears to my eyes. "I can go with you, or wait outside the door. It's up to you. But I really think it might be something to think about."

"No," I said, reaching up to wipe my cheeks. "Not right now."

Edward dropped his head on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, baby. I should have been more sensitive, supportive. Fuck, Bella. I don't know what to do."

I wrapped my arms around him and just held him close to my body. I didn't need therapy. I just needed Edward. I was going to be okay. The waitress brought our pizza and sent me a sweet smile, but thankfully just left us alone.

"You're taking care of me. That's all I need." I kissed his temple and rubbed his back. "Actually, you can do something for me right now."

He looked up at my face, so afraid, so worried. "Name it."

"Make me laugh."

He laughed at the absurdity of my request. And his smile had an amazing effect on me. "Make you laugh?"

"Yeah. I've been looking forward to this lunch all day and I want us to have fun, together," I explained. "I love you."

"Oh, sweet girl. I love you, too. So much. And I'm sorry that I show that to you in the weirdest ways, but you are everything to me." He ran the backs of his fingers over my cheek and it made me smile.

"Well, I've swooned, but not laughed."

Edward winked at me. "Okay. So this monkey walks into a bar." I burst out laughing and Edward laughed with me. "Just wait. I have to think how this goes. Um, something about a banana. God, I suck at jokes."

I giggled and reached up to run my fingers through his soft hair. "You are amazing at them. I can't stop laughing."

"I think that was a dirty joke."

"Banana jokes usually are."

Edward laughed. "We'll have to get together with Pacey, again, sometime soon. I think he told that joke in the locker room back when we played ball."

"Why don't we invite him and Marisa to dinner, tonight."

"Tonight? Baby, are you sure?"

"I can make tacos or something."

"I'm not worried about the food."

"I'm okay. And Edward. I want to be normal. I don't want to sit at home and worry, okay? And I like Pacey. Plus, it's our anniversary tomorrow, the girls are coming to Seattle on Wednesday, I have to pack on Thursday and we're leaving town on Friday. So, if we're going to do this, we're just going to have to do it, tonight."

"If that's what you want, then I'll shoot him a text after we eat, okay?"

"Yeah. Good." I nodded my head, happy to have plans. I wanted to keep busy, so I didn't have to think about my irrational fears over Beatty.

"Bella, will you promise to talk to me?"

"I promise." I kissed his lips. "I think I'm just tired, you know?"

He nodded. "Okay. Let's eat and then go home for a nap."

I smiled. "Are we the lamest college kids, ever?"

"Nah. We're the busiest." Edward smiled at me and rubbed my back. I knew he was worried about me, and he was putting on his brave face for me. But, he didn't need to. I would show him that I was over the library incident. I was fine. Just fine.


	413. Coping

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 413 – Coping<strong>

"It smells amazing in here," Edward said, walking up behind me and wrapping his arm low around my waist. He kissed my neck. "You smell amazing."

I smiled. With Edward having been so worried about me, it was nice just to hear him flirting with me. I loved it. "Thank you. Did you get my stuff?"

"I did. Lettuce, salsa, sour cream, limes. You would have been proud of me. I only had to ask for help on one thing."

I giggled. "You're so cute."

"I try." He kissed my neck, again. "What are you making?"

"Mexican Chicken and Black Bean Burritos."

"Wow. Impressive."

"Not really. It's pretty easy to make. I'll have to show you sometime."

"I would love that." Edward run his hand softly over stomach. "Oh, and this is for the sexy chef." He brought his other arm around me to reveal a single red rose.

"Oh, baby," I said, turning in his arms. I stood on my toes for a kiss and hummed as his lips met mine. "Thank you. I needed this, today."

He kissed me, again. "I know you hate when I ask, but are you sure you're up for this? Hosting people for dinner?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

In Edward's eyes, I could see that he didn't believe me. I wasn't sure if I believed myself, either, but I wasn't going to think about it, right now. I didn't have time. We had a full week coming up. So much to do. And added to that was homework and papers and classes. I sighed. I'd deal with these feelings bubbling in my chest, later.

Edward wrapped me in his arms. My face was squished into his chest, but I felt really safe in that moment. "I'll skip bio, tomorrow. Sit with you in your literature class, okay?"

I laughed. "No, Edward. That's crazy."

He looked down at my face and smiled. It kind of took my breath away. "You know when you say that, I'm forced to say that I'm crazy in love with you."

I giggled. "Me, too."

"I'm coming to your class with you."

"I can't stop you?"

"No."

"Okay. Thank you," I said, really loving the idea.

"Can I be honest for a minute?" he asked, and I nodded. "The fact that you're not fighting me on this is scaring the hell out of me."

I bit my lip and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You've done nothing wrong, honey. I just want you to feel safe."

"Okay. Thank you. Um, you're just skipping tomorrow, right? You're not dropping Bio, are you?"

"Just tomorrow." He smiled. "I'm not dropping, anything. I'll get the notes from Bianca on Thursday. In fact, I'll read the textbook during your English class." He rubbed his nose on mine and I smiled. "You know I would do anything for you."

"I know that. And I'm grateful." I kissed his chin. "Which one is Bianca?" I asked. I had met the twin Latina goddesses, Carolina and Bianca at our Halloween party. In fact they had left with Michael, our downstairs neighbour.

"Um, she wears these big clunky boots."

"Uggs?"

"No idea."

I laughed. "You're so cute. Hey, did the girls ever say what happened with Michael? You know, the night of our Halloween party?"

Edward smirked. "I think there may have been a three-way, but I don't know for sure."

"Really?" I asked, blushing. "People actually do that in real life?"

Edward laughed. "Yes."

"Don't laugh but I thought that was just on TV."

"On TV? Can I ask what channels my sweet and innocent Bella has been watching?"

"Nothing." I slapped his arm and he laughed.

"I don't care, baby girl. Watch whatever you like." He kissed me, again. "But, the next time you're watching porn, call me into the room so we can watch it together."

"I wasn't watching porn. I just flipped past it one day."

"Did you like it?"

"Edward," I whined. "Your minister best friend and his girlfriend are going to be here any minute. We're not talking about porn. Also," I said, shoving his shoulder. "Stop trying to turn me on."

He laughed and like a magnet, was back to kissing me. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said. "Now, get out of my kitchen. I'm not ready for company."

Edward laughed and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. "I'll keep them entertained," he said, shooting me a wink.

I started assembling my burritos, hoping twelve was enough. Guys could eat a lot. I put the salsa in a bowl to serve with tortilla chips. Shoot. I had wanted to make margaritas. I turned to grab ice from the freezer and smiled when I saw Marisa standing the doorway.

"Hey, Bella. Do you need any help?" I have no idea why, but I felt my eyes tear up at her sweetness. "Hey. Are you okay?"

I laughed it off and wiped my eyes. "I'm okay. I just had a scary incident at the college on Friday and I can't seem to let it go."

"I've heard about the attacks on your campus. You didn't…"

"No. I wasn't one of the victims. But, my dad gave me all this pepper spray and taught me self-defence. So, I was really keyed up. I was alone in the library and this guy, my TA, came up behind me and set his hand on my shoulder. He didn't say anything."

"Oh, no. What happened?"

"I elbowed him and then threatened him with pepper spray. I didn't know who it was," I lowered my voice, "but I thought I was going to be assaulted, raped."

Marisa stepped closer to me and wrapped me in her arms. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I can't imagine how scary that would have been."

I smiled, loving her support. "But, that's why I feel so stupid. Nothing happened to me. And yet I'm acting like it did."

"Bella. No one can tell you how to feel. You firmly believed that something unspeakable was going to happen to you. You had to use your self-defence training. That's a big deal."

"I know, but it's over now."

"Bella. I'm studying social work. We're taking a class on PTSD."

"Post-Traumatic Stress? Isn't that just for the military?"

"It can be. But lots of people suffer from it. Attacks, rapes, you name it. Even first responders can be affected."

"Is that what you think I have?"

"No," she said, giving me a sweet smile. "It just happened. You're dealing with it. You're talking about it. That's all good. But, if you're still upset about it, unable to cope with it in a few weeks, you should talk to someone, Bella."

I let out a deep breath. I felt relieved that my symptoms were just normal coping mechanisms. "I think I'll be okay. Edward is kind of coddling me."

"He's a good guy, Bella. Like half of Forks High had a crush on him. He's that awesome," Marisa said.

I laughed. "I believe that."

"I didn't though, Bella. I don't want things to be weird," she said. "I was all about that crazy guy, Pace."

I smiled. "You guys make a great couple. I'm so excited Edward has friends from Forks here. I think it really means a lot to him."

"I'm glad," she said, walking over to the blender. "Hey, are we making margaritas?"

"What else would I serve with Mexican food."

"Oh, no way. You rock, Bella."

I laughed. I was so happy that we had invited Pacey and Marisa over. This little talk meant a lot to me. I wasn't crazy. I was coping. I just needed a little time to get over it. Marisa was turning out to be a really great friend.


	414. Pacey and Marisa

**A/N - Happy Sunday! It's sunny and happy and wow, I love Spring! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 414 – Pacey and Marisa<strong>

"You told your girl the monkey joke?" Pacey asked Edward, a surprised and amused look on his face. "That's not a classy joke."

"Hey, I was trying to make her laugh," Edward said, laughing with his friend.

"Don't worry, he had no idea what the punch line was," I said, my hand running up and down Edward's thigh.

"Why can't Bella hear the joke?" Marisa asked.

"Because it's perverted."

"Like you?"

I giggled, loving the back and forth banter between Marisa and Pacey. There were a lot like me and Edward. We'd just finished our dinner and drinks and I could tell that everyone enjoyed my meal. And we'd definitely had enough. In fact, Edward and I would get to have leftovers for lunch the next day.

"You want a monkey joke, Bella?" Pacey asked me.

"Um, now I'm nervous."

"It's not dirty," he said. "What did the elephant say to the monkey?"

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"Nothing. Elephants can't talk."

I laughed, and Edward and Marisa shook their heads at Pacey. "What is this, kindergarten," Marisa said to her boyfriend. "That was pathetic."

"What? She's a sweet girl. I'm not going to be an ass."

"I thought it was funny," I said, earning a shoulder squeeze from Pacey.

"See. She's innocent. Not all girls have dirty minds like you, Marisa."

Edward laughed and looked over at her. "I don't believe that," he said. "You were so shy."

Marisa winked at me. "You know what they say about shy girls."

I laughed, blushing, and glanced over at Edward and he shot me a sexy wink. I thought we were pretty wild at times. We definitely were experimental, curious and knew how to have fun, that was for sure.

"So, you've told me about the kissing booth," I said, trying to change the subject. "What other stories do you have about Edward in high school?"

Pace leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands together, looking the picture of deviousness. "Hmm."

Edward laughed. "I shouldn't be so nervous."

"Edward and I drank a six pack in my room, once," Pacey said. "My brother was in college and bought it for me."

I looked over at Edward and he shrugged. "I swear I wasn't as bad as he's making me sound. That was a one-time thing for me. Pace is another story."

"Yeah, I was the bad boy," Pacey said, smiling like he was proud of himself.

"I don't know. I'm kind of liking the bad boy image on Edward," I said, leaning over to kiss Edward's lips.

He chuckled and winked at me. "Don't tell your dad."

"Who's Bella's dad?" Marisa asked.

"Chief Swan."

"No flipping way," Pacey said, laughing. "You said Bella Swan, but I didn't put two and two together. I thought you were from Arizona?"

"I lived there with my mom for fourteen years," I explained. "But, yeah, I'm a cop's daughter."

"The chief's cool," Pacey said. "Let me off with a lot of warnings. I owe that guy, actually."

I smiled, loving my dad even more. "He's an amazing dad." He didn't want to punish people, just teach them. He probably knew Pacey had a future in college, and didn't want him to have a record.

"So, you're not freaked out to, uh, you know, with the chief's daughter?" Pacey asked.

Edward laughed and looked over at me. "No?"

Marisa giggled. "You guys are hilarious."

"Hey, do you want to meet the kitten?" I asked Marisa.

"Totally."

I squeezed Edward's shoulder before getting up and leading the way to our bedroom. "Aw," she said, when we walked into bedroom. Robbie was curled up in a little ball in Edward's hoodie on our bed.

"This is our baby," I said, scooping him up and passing him to Marisa.

He meowed, a little cranky, but quickly fell asleep against her chest. "He's priceless, Bella. What's his name?"

"Robert Creamsicle Pumpkin Swan Cullen. Edward and his brothers picked out the names."

Marisa laughed. "The Cullen boys are so cute. How's Emmett? He was a sophomore when we graduated, I think."

"Yeah. He's a senior now. He's on the football team and they're playing in the regional finals next weekend. We're pretty proud of him."

"Aw. That's awesome. Pace and I will back in Forks for Thanksgiving. Maybe we'll come watch the game."

"Oh, that would be so fun," I said.

"Does the kitty need to sleep, or can I show him to Pace?"

"Oh, show him off," I said, smiling. "My Robbie is my pride and joy."

We walked to the dining room and I had to laugh when Edward was sitting at the table with is shirt off. "And what did we miss?" Marisa asked. "Hey, nice tatt."

"Thanks," Edward said, pulling his shirt back on.

"What do you say, baby? Should we get matching tattoos?" Pacey asked Marisa as she sat down beside him, Robbie still asleep in her arms.

"No. I'm a wuss. But we can get one of these little angels."

Pacey laughed and reached over to pet Robbie. "He's adorable."

"He's about five and a half months old," I said "Maybe six."

"The kitten baby," Pacey said, smiling.

"Robert," Marisa said, giggling.

Pacey laughed. "Only you, Cullen."

"Hey, it's sophisticated," Edward said, smiling as I walked over to sit across his lap. "He's a great cat."

Pacey smiled as he watched Marisa kiss Robbie's nose. I think he was a lot like Edward. A family man. He wanted kids with her. It was funny. When Edward watched me with Robert, he always said how great I was going to be as a mom.

Pacey and Marisa hung out with us until around nine. I had a great time with them, especially hosting, and we'd all decided to get together again, soon.

"Hang in there, Bella," Marisa whispered in my ear as she gave me a hug in the hallway. "Just keep talking about your fears. You'll feel better soon."

"Thanks," I said. I really appreciated her friendship, her support. Even though we didn't really know each other that well, yet, I could tell that Marisa was someone that I would be easy friends with.

"That was fun," Edward said, pulling me into his arms for a nice tight hug after we'd said goodnight to his friends.

I smiled and kissed his chest. "It was. I really like them."

"They like you, too." Edward lifted me up under the bum cheeks and carried me to the couch. I straddled his thighs and kissed his lips. He smiled, letting his hands draw lazy patterns on my back under my blouse. "How are you feeling?"

"Really good, actually."

Edward smiled. "I'm so damn happy to hear you say that."

"Marisa thinks I'm still dealing with the emotions from Friday."

"You are. And that's okay, baby. I'm just really proud of you for talking about it. I think that is what's going to help."

"Me, too."

"I'm still coming to class with you, tomorrow."

I smiled. "Good.


	415. Edward

**A/N - Happy Monday! Okay, I caved and did something I said I wouldn't do, but only because I love you all so much. I wrote half the chapter in Edward's Point of View. I hope you like his mind! Thanks for reading! Enjoy! (There will be more EPOV tomorrow, too!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 415 – Edward<strong>

**Tuesday, November 16**

I sat up with a gasp. The room was black and I was in bed. I'd just had a horrible dream where I was trapped in a hole, arms everywhere, grabbing at me, trying to pull me back in. I was sweating and hot and more than a little shaky.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and leaned back against the headboard. I knew I was just nervous to see Beatty, again the next day. But, I had to start facing this. I hadn't been attacked. I hadn't been hurt.

I was scared. Really, truly and deeply frightened. But, I was alright. Well, getting there. I was happy, I was safe and I had an amazing life. I was going to start focusing on that. On all the good things.

We'd just bought our dream home, we were engaged and we had two big Thanksgiving weekends coming up. Life was good. Better than good. It was amazing.

I looked over at Edward and smiled at his beautiful sleeping face. He was so good to me. My heart was still all aflutter from his plan to go to my English class with me. I sighed. He was a keeper, no doubt about it.

I inched back down on the bed and snuggled up to Edward's warm body. He hummed and pulled me into his arms. "Where'd you go?" he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

I pressed a kiss to his lips. "I never left."

Edward opened his eyes and smiled when he looked at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a nightmare."

Edward rubbed my back. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." Edward frowned at me and I laughed. "I don't."

"Want a massage?"

I giggled. "Okay."

"Really?"

"If you had no intention of giving me one, then you shouldn't have asked."

Edward leaned in to kiss my lips. "I'll do it."

I pinched his sides and we both laughed. "You don't have to. It's like two in the morning. Just hold me close, babe."

Edward groaned and rolled over on top of me. "Happy anniversary," he said, sitting up and straddling me. "Flip over on your stomach."

I hummed as he dug his thumbs into my shoulders. "Happy anniversary to you, too, baby. That feels so good."

"Seven months, huh?" he asked.

"Uhhh. That feels amazing."

Edward laughed. "I still remember that day like it was yesterday."

I smiled into my pillow. "Me, too."

"You were so beautiful that day. Well, you are every day, but you know what I mean."

I giggled. "I know. And thank you." I rolled over onto my back and reached up for Edward's hands. I gave them a squeeze. "Will you tell me how you remember that day? The day you asked me out?"

"You've forgotten so quickly? I thought I was smooth."

I smiled. "I will never forget it. But I want to see it through your eyes."

"Okay," he said, smiling.

**EPOV**

_~April 16~_

_My beautiful Bella. "Don't get too far ahead of yourself, ass. You haven't even asked her out yet." I let out a deep breath as switched my clothes for the third time. I was such a freaking girl. _

_But, today was important. I was going to ask Bella to go out with me. And not just to the movies, or for coffee, or whatever else I had come up with these last few weeks so I could hang around her. I was going to ask her to be my girl. _

_All I could think about anymore was the sweet smell of her hair, her insanely sexy lips and that damn blush that made me so rock hard. Every. Single. Time. Really, the girl was killing me. _

_But, Bella was so much more than just a girl. I'd dated 'just a girl' and fuck she messed me up. Isabella Swan, the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on, was more than just another girl. She was special. I could tell. Because when I'd first seen Bella smiling at me in Psych class, she'd damn near taken my breath away. And that was from across the damn room._

_No girl, in the last few years since I'd been making a conscious effort to avoid them, had made me question my decision to be single forever. I'd had my heart broken and that was humiliating as hell. But, more than that, it was lonely._

_I'd hung out with some pretty great girls, all attractive, some really sweet, but none that made my heart stop in my chest. _

_Until Bella. She was different. She wasn't just drop dead gorgeous. She was smart, funny and shy. And, she was so completely innocent. She had no idea how much her quiet smiles got to me. _

_I wanted her. And not just her body. I wanted to know what she thought about. What made her smile. What she did for fun when she wasn't with me. I wanted to know what she thought about me. If she wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to know if she'd like my family. I wanted her, completely. I wanted her to be my girl. I wanted to keep her forever. _

"_You sound like a psychopath, Cullen," I said to my reflection as I pulled my black sweater down over the bulge in my jeans that appeared every time I thought about Bella._

_Even though it seemed like it, I wasn't a giant perv. I was just a teenaged guy and these things happened. I had no control over my damn body. But, I could control my manners. I was raised to treat everyone, especially women, with the utmost respect and courtesy. _

_And, I would show that to Bella. I was meeting her for coffee, well iced coffee because she hated hot coffee. I laughed. God, she was cute. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. And I knew she would be embarrassed, because she always was around me, but I hoped to God she said yes._

_I walked to the Starbucks just off campus a whole hour before I told Bella to meet me. I needed at least two coffees to calm myself down. I'd never cared more about anything, than if Bella said yes when I asked her out. I just knew we would have an amazing time together. An amazing life._

_I sipped my hot coffee. I couldn't wait to get to know her. I mean, yeah, she'd told me a little about herself over the last couple weeks, but I felt weird asking so much about her when we were just supposed to be partners for class. _

_I looked at my watch and wondered if she was going to stand me up. I hoped like hell she could feel something between us, too. I really hoped that she wasn't too shy to come and meet me._

_But, she showed up and I felt like I was going to throw up. _

_Her hair was long and shiny and was curled on the ends and I wanted my hands in it. I wanted to smell it and pet it, and get lost in it. _

_She was wearing a black skirt that clung to her perfect little hips, her amazing ass, and then flared out a little, ending just above her cute knees. And, yeah, her knees were adorable. Her calves were amazing and I wanted to trace my fingers over them. Not helping the tightness in your pants, Edward. Her sexy pink sweater was modest but sexy at the same time. Her breasts were smaller than Jessica's, but they were perky and perfectly proportioned to the rest of her. _

_God, she was perfect. She was a flipping angel. I kind of laughed to myself. I wanted to call her all those silly, mushy nicknames that people in love called each other._

_Love. Yeah. I'd already accepted that I loved her. And, oddly, that didn't make me nervous. She had my heart in her hands. I hoped she's take good care of it._

_I tried to be smooth as I bought our drinks, her first and my third coffee of the hour, but I knew she could see my nerves because she actually asked if I was okay. I was such a spaz. So I just got to the point._

"_Bella. I've really enjoyed working with you these last few weeks, and the time we've spent together." Understatement of the year._

_I actually had the balls to grab her hand, but I think it was one of those moments when you were scared to lose something, so you held on for dear life. She agreed that she liked me, well, our time together. I was trying not to get too far ahead of myself, but she was smiling a lot._

_I was just smiling back at her, trying to absorb her presence. She was shaking a little, and I figured it was because I'd touched her for the first time. So, I went for it. I asked. "Um, well, what I wanted to ask you, is if you'll be my girlfriend?"_

_And instead of answering me, she screamed. My heart stopped, because I didn't know if she was trying to alert security, or she was having a heart attack. But then she was in my arms, pressing her luscious body against my chest. My face was buried in her neck and I wanted to kiss her warm skin._

_I was so freaking excited that I just laughed and teased her. "Is that a yes?" _

_She was smiling and red faced and so fucking beautiful. "Yes, Edward. I'd love to be your girlfriend."_


	416. Gentleman

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I'm really enjoying writing EPOV! So, I'm giving you more! Thank you all so much for your reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 416 – Gentleman<strong>

"You think my knees are cute?" I asked, giggling.

Edward pressed a hard kiss to my lips and then flopped down on the bed beside me. "You know I do." He pulled me close and kissed my neck. "God, I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too." I slid my hand along his bicep, over his shoulder, down his back and ended up on his bum cheek. "And I don't think you're a perv, by the way."

He laughed. "Really? Honestly?"

I laughed with him. "I'm telling you the truth. It's flattering to know that I turned you on before we really got to know each other."

He snorted. "That's an understatement."

I kissed him, again. "I can't believe you remembered what I wore that day."

"I told you I would never forget that day, didn't I?"

"I know, but that memory kind of goes above and beyond. Like you remember every little detail." I smiled. "I'm impressed."

"Good."

I laughed. "You know, if you would have kissed my neck, that day in Starbucks, I probably would have passed out."

He chuckled and leaned in to lick from the base of my throat to my ear. I hummed and it made Edward groan.

"Tell me more," I all but begged. "I want to hear about our first kiss."

I could feel him smile against my cheek. "Okay."

EPOV

~April 16~

"_Can I kiss you?" I asked her after she'd let go of my neck. _

_And, that's when I panicked. Bella looked like she was going to pass out. I felt bad, but at the same time, I was confused. She wanted to date me, but not kiss me? Shit. Maybe I was pushing her too far, too fast. I didn't have a lot of experience with girls. Was I supposed to wait until the end of the first date before I kissed her? Wasn't coffee a date? I hated to admit it, but I wished I could call Uncle Liam and check._

"_Bella. Are you alright?" I stood up, panicking._

_But then she flashed me a shy smile. "Um, I think so, yeah." _

_I offered to take her outside, get her into the cool air. But, mostly it was because I was starting to feel claustrophobic in the coffee shop. I was guessing here. I didn't really know a lot about dating etiquette and it looked like Bella knew less than me. _

_It seemed like she would be looking to me for guidance on this whole relationship thing. I didn't really know what I was doing, either, but hey, I could wing it. So I took her soft, cool hand in mine and led her out the door. She smiled, again, as we sat on the bench._

"_I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to upset you." I squeezed her hand, hoping again, that I hadn't lost her before I even had her._

"_Oh, no, Edward. I'm just nervous, that's all. You can kiss me. I mean, if you still want to."_

_And I think I actually laughed, because I was so damn relieved to hear her say those words. This was the moment I had been waiting for since I'd first set eyes on this girl. My girl. I wanted to rush it, I wanted to taste her. But, at the same time, I wanted to take my time, to really savour the moment._

_And Bella was acting so shy, I was starting to wonder how much experience she had with guys. I was hoping that she didn't have much in the way of practice with other men's lips. I wanted her to be mine. All mine, as possessive as that sounded._

_I ran my fingers over her blushing skin and smiled when she shut her eyes. She was so damn gorgeous. I decided to go with the slow route, and ran my lips softly over hers, so lightly, like a whisper. _

_She smiled and I felt her relax a little. I think she liked me. That was all I needed. I kissed her harder and then sucked on her bottom lip. I wanted her so much. And she was letting me take her._

_I felt something magical when she started kissing me back. I decided then and there that I would kiss her lips every single day for as long as she'd let me. I couldn't help my smile that broke the kiss. I was so damn lucky to have her. _

_We went back to my dorm room, and sat on my bed, together. "I hope I don't make you nervous, Bella." I said, threading her fingers with mine. She was shaking a little._

"_Um, a little," she said, giggling._

"_How can I help?"_

_She smiled. "You are, it's just that…"_

"_What, honey?" I asked, trying out one of those lovey-dovey names on her. I loved it._

"_You're my first boyfriend."_

_Woo hoo, I thought with a gloating, smug-ass smile. I leaned over and kissed her, again. "I like that," I whispered._

_She turned bright red, again. "Um, I've never, you know."_

"_Had sex?"_

_She covered her eyes with her hand and I figured that I should just shut my damn mouth. "That was my first kiss," she said, before biting her bottom lip, making me want to kiss her even more._

"_At the coffee shop?" I asked, smiling._

"_Yeah."_

"_What did you think?" I asked, obviously desperate for a little feedback. I was a guy. I needed my ego stroked._

_She smiled. "I loved it. Can we do it, again?"_

_I laughed and she looked at me, her eyes sparkling. Shit, I loved her. "Oh, we can do it, again. We can kiss as much as you want to, for as long as you want."_

_Bella looked so excited, so scared and so damn cute all at once. "Okay."_

"_Is now good?"_

_She laughed, shyly. "Yeah."_

BPOV

"We literally kissed for the next three weeks, didn't we?" I asked, smiling.

Edward kissed me and I smiled. "It was amazing."

"You didn't think I was a loser?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. You're perfect."

"Mm. It's like you're trying to woo me."

Edward laughed and kissed my lips. "You up for some middle of the night, seven month dating anniversary sex?"

I smiled and kissed his neck and chest. "Absolutely." I rubbed my hands over his skin, his arms, his abs, his sides. I moved my kisses down his body until I reached my destination. "Mm. Bella." Edward ran his fingers through my hair while I brought him to the edge. "Okay, baby," he said. "Come here."

I frowned as I inched back up the bed. "I hate it when you stop me," I said, before capturing his mouth with mine.

He chuckled. "I love it when you get mad."

I slipped my fingers into his hair and tugged it a little. "It feels like that first kiss just happened, but at the same time, it feels so long ago. Like I was a different girl."

"You're the same beautiful girl. You're stronger, tougher, more adventurous. You've come out of your shell. You are way more comfortable around me." He winked and I laughed, thinking about what I'd just been doing. "But, you're still my girl. Same amazing heart, same breathtaking smile. Same hot bod."

I laughed and kissed his lips, once more. "I love that. Thank you," I said, smiling.

"Am I the same guy?"

I giggled. "Well, apparently you've been this horny the whole time." Edward laughed and slipped his hand into the back of my panties. "And here I thought you were a gentleman."

Edward winked at me. "I am a gentleman."

"I know. God, I have no idea how you waited that long. Until July? You're like a saint."

Edward laughed. "You're my girl. And everything I did was to make to happy. I would have waited longer if you weren't ready, baby girl. I didn't ask you out for a sex buddy. I wanted a life with you. Forever. We built a strong foundation and I think our relationship is solid.

"We've been through lots of shitty times and lots of amazing times. But, that's what it's about. We're there for each other. This is going to sound lame, but we're one unit, now."

"That's not lame. It's romantic."

"Good." He buried his face in my neck. "I want to make love to you, baby."

"Do it."

"But, I want to make sure you're okay, first. Your nightmare?"

"No, Edward. I don't want to talk about it. I just want you." I kissed his lips, trying to ignore the tears that were pooling in my eyes. "I need you, now, Edward. Please."

Edward reached up to brush away my tears with his thumbs. "Okay, honey."

I smiled and wiped my nose with the back of my hand. Edward smiled and pressed a kiss to my cheeks and then my lips. "I love you, Bella."

"I know. And I'm sorry for acting like this these last few days." I sniffled and then laughed. "I'm probably really hard to be around, lately."

Edward ran his fingers through my hair. "Never. I just want to see you smile, again. You know, that smile that shows me your soul."

I sobbed a little and squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm trying really hard to focus on the good things. And then I had a stupid nightmare and it didn't help."

"I know, baby. Why don't you just focus on me, right now. Just look at my face, in my eyes. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you. I'm going to protect you." He kissed my eyelids. "Don't shut those beautiful eyes. Look at me, Bella."

He tugged my panties down and I smiled. I was scared and sad but knowing that I had Edward in every single way was important to me. He was everything.

I got lost in his eyes as he moved inside of me. He whispered how much he loved me, how beautiful I was, how amazing we were together, all while making love to me. I let the tears flow the whole time. I was so happy, so safe, so loved that it brought more tears to my eyes. I was overwhelmed but in such a good way, for a change.

Edward loved me, and always had. It was so nice to hear about his love for me. His desire. He made me feel so special. Edward was all I needed to get through this.


	417. The TA

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! We're back to BPOV for now. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 417 – The TA<strong>

"You ready?" Edward asked as we walked down the hallway to my English class.

"Yeah," I said, meaning it. I had to face Beatty before I could really snap out of this. Yes, I'd seen him yesterday in the library, but I hadn't been prepared for it. This time, I would be in a classroom in a controlled environment.

After making love in the middle of the night, Edward just held me, tightly in his arms until I fell asleep. I felt so much better, so safe. I'd awoken to orange juice, toast and scrambled eggs. An anniversary breakfast made by my handsome fiancé. It was so sweet and I loved that he did it for me. Edward always went above and beyond for me.

We'd spent our morning class sitting closely together, sharing gummy bears. Edward took notes for us and I just sat there, pretending to listen to the professor. I was sort of nervous for Edward to come to my class. What did I say to my professor Jason? Would he be okay with Edward sitting in the class, today?

When we walked into my English class, I noticed Beatty fiddling around with the Powerpoint projector. Jason, my cool prof with the eyebrow ring was sitting in the front row by the door.

"Hey, man," Edward said, walking up to my prof. "We've got some stuff going on, uh, some personal stuff. Would you mind if I just sat with Bella, today?"

"Oh, yes. Of course," Jason said, shooting me a sympathetic smile. "You okay?"

I smiled, feeling my face burn. "I'm good. Thank you so much."

"Yeah, no problem. If you need anything, just shoot me an e-mail, okay? The campus has great advisors and counsellors is you're having difficulties with your program. If it's this class, which I hope it's not, you can come see me in office hours."

What a great prof, I thought. He seemed to genuinely care about me. That was different from what I had expected.

"Thank you," I said, again. I glanced up at Edward and he was looking at me, a sexy smile on his face. I sort of loved that he had come today, that he had talked to my professor for me. He was really special. I was going to make him an amazing dinner tonight.

Edward and I sat down beside each other. He reached out to squeeze my hand. "Nice guy, huh?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah. He's great."

"You doing okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's really nice having you here."

Edward smiled. "I like being here. Hey, you still up for going out, tonight? If not, we can easily dance around the living room."

"I love you so much."

"Well, I love you. What are you thinking? In or out?" I giggled and Edward laughed, his eyes wide. "Bella Swan. To be in your dirty, dirty mind."

I laughed. "I think in."

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "Sounds perfect, baby." Edward pulled out his biology books and shot me a wink.

Jason walked to the front of the class. "Okay, guys. Meet Beatty Taylor. He's my graduate student and he's working on his Master's degree in English. It's a great program and if any of you are interested in pursuing a career in academia, you can talk to me, or to Beatty.

"Anyway, Beatty will be teaching the unit on controversial books. He is our TA, teacher's assistant, for this unit and he'll be grading the short paper I've already assigned. It's his thesis topic, so I'll pass the stage over to him."

"Hey, everyone," Beatty said, looking way more confident than I would have, had I been giving a speech. "You've already read Huck Finn, which is probably the most banned book in children's lit, due to issues of racism. But, for my unit, we'll be looking the Fairy Tales of the Brothers Grimm."

Beatty looked over at me, meeting my eyes, and flashing me a smile. I gave him a shy smile back, before I looked down at my notebook. I wrote Huck Finn = racist. Brothers Grimm ="

I stole a peek at Edward and he winked at me. "Pay attention," he mouthed, making me swallow a giggle. He had completely turned my mood around, just by being here. Edward was my miracle worker.

"The Brothers Grimm has been tagged for Anti-Semitism, excessive brutal violence and has also been criticised for the negative representation of women," Beatty continued.

Hmm. I knew then and there that was going to write about the portrayal of women in these tales. The women on this campus were being made to feel like victims by some unknown attacker and I was going to study the Brothers Grimm to find any comparison. It made me sick, and maybe my anger and my own fear could help me write a really great paper.

Beatty went through a series of powerpoint slides, all with images of creatures from the tales. Yeah, these were literally monsters but I think they represented weirdos and sins in the real world.

I focused on the information, just taking notes, as if it were Jason speaking. I glanced up at Beatty and just stared at him. He was such a good looking guy. It had struck me the first day we'd met. He was young and smart and athletic looking. A lot of the other girls in the class were blatantly ogling him. I couldn't blame them. If I didn't have Edward in my life, I would have likely done the same.

But, thank god, I did have Edward. I looked over at him and smiled. He was highlighting away in his biology book. He was so cute when he was studying. I told him all the time, but it was true: he was going to be the sexiest pharmacist Forks had ever seen.

He looked up at me and smiled when he saw me watching him. I was going to miss him on Thursday when he had to return to Bio. He made this class really fun. But, I had a feeling that my professor Jason, was going to be keeping an eye on me from now on.

And I was right. When class was over, Jason walked over and sat backwards in the chair in front of me. This guy acted way more like a student than a professor. "Talk to me."

I blushed and looked over at Edward. "Um, about what?"

He smiled at me. "Your boyfriend is sitting next to you like a body guard and I'm guessing he's skipping his own courses to be here, huh?"

"He is."

"Okay. Did something happen? This campus is like a second home to me. I feel semi responsible for the things that go on here. Let me help."

I looked at Beatty packing up his notes and Jason followed my gaze. "Now he is my responsibility," Jason said, lowering his voice. "Did he do something to you? Say something?"

I shook my head. "I just got scared, that's all. I'm kind of on edge, you know? With everything happening on campus."

He nodded. "Okay. Sit by me next class. You," he said, pointing to Edward, "go to class on Thursday, huh? We're getting close to the end of term."

Edward chuckled. "Gotcha." He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder, before reaching out to shake Jason's hand. "Thanks, man."

Jason stood up and smiled at me. "Not a problem. I'll see you Thursday."

I took Edward's hand and we headed down the hall towards the parking lot. "Well, that went well," Edward said, smiling at me.

"Really well. I feel completely happy right now. Like I want to go dancing."

Edward laughed. "Oh, but I thought we were staying in, tonight?"

"I know I said that, but I changed my mind." We got in the car and I leaned over to kiss Edward's lips. "I feel really carefree and relaxed and I want to celebrate you and us and," I let out a deep breath, "I just love you so much."

Edward smiled. "I love seeing you like this."

"You know what will keep the smile on my face?"

"What's that?"

"McNuggets."

Edward laughed. "You are such a cheap date."

"I'm the best date you ever had."

"Mm. Damn right, you are, sexy girl." He captured my lips with his. "Can I have a little apartment dancing after your happy meal?"

I giggled, feeling so light and happy. "If you're lucky, maybe you'll get a little more than dancing."

"Mm. I'm feeling lucky."


	418. Lunch Break

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Sorry, this is a little late! Spent the morning with my dad! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 418 – Lunch Break<strong>

"Why do you love McNuggets so much?" Edward asked before twirling me around in a circle. I was naked except for my bra and panties, and I had my legs wrapped around Edward's hips. This was his idea of dancing while staying in.

"They make me feel like a kid. When there was no such thing as stress."

"I get that." He pressed a kiss to my cleavage. "Do I help at all? With the stress?"

"Oh, yeah. You're my own personal nugget."

He laughed. "You are incredible, baby."

"Why do I feel a night and day difference from this morning?"

Edward smiled and kept rocking his hips, moving us around to the music from his iPod speakers. "Well, firstly, because you are an amazingly resilient young woman. You want to be happy, so therefore you are."

I leaned in to kiss his lips. "You're my little philosopher."

He smiled. "I don't know why, but that turned me on."

I laughed and Edward winked at me. "Secondly, Bella, you faced your fears. You were nervous about that class, but you went and you found out that you could handle it. Your prof is also one heck of a guy. He was supportive and I'm guessing that made you feel safe."

He rubbed my back. "A lot of people care about you, baby. But, no one more than me. And I promise that you will be safe." He looked down and chuckled.

"What?" I asked, smiling right along with him.

"I feel like I have my girl back."

"I'm sorry I left."

"No, no, sweetheart. I'm here for you no matter what. You know that. You stuck by me through Alice's surgery, my pop's heart attack, even my ridiculous math crap. You let my uncle move in with us for a few weeks. And I will never be able to express to you how much that meant to me. You kept me sane, baby. That's what couples do.

"You have every right to feel the way you do, or did. And I will be here to support you, to hold you, to wipe your tears anytime you need me to. Because I love you more and more every day."

"Aw." I kissed him, again. "I love you. You are so incredible to me. I can't even tell you how much it meant to have you beside me in class today."

"Don't tell my dad."

I giggled. "Your dad wouldn't care that you skipped one class. He loves you and he would stand behind your decision."

"You'd think that. But, he's weird about school."

"Carlisle? Your dad? The doctor? Dr. Carlisle Cullen? I can't imagine why he would want you to stay in school."

Edward laughed at my sarcasm and slapped my bum. "That's it."

I giggled as he ran with me to our bedroom. "Eee!"

He laughed as he sat me down on the bed and got to work unclasping my bra. "I want to see you."

"Look to your heart's content."

Edward dropped to his knees and after spreading my legs, moved in close. He kissed me between my breasts and then looked up at my face. "I love you, baby."

I leaned down and kissed his nose. "I love you, too."

"Good. So, uh, should we act that out?" he asked, smirking at me.

"Um, yes." I giggled. I loved that my sexy, teasing, fun Edward was back. He'd spent the last five days being supportive and sweet and loving. He had been in his over-protective mode.

And while that was amazing, and I had fallen more and more in love with him for being there for me, I had truly missed this carefree, horny side of his personality. My hubby-to-be turned me on. A lot.

"Great answer," he whispered against my mouth, before biting my bottom lip. He pressed on my shoulders and I fell backwards onto the bed, giggling as I went. "I've missed that laugh," he said as he quickly removed my panties.

I smiled and shut my eyes, basking in the feeling of Edward's kisses just inside of my knee. I shivered at the softness of his lips, the warmth of his tongue and the scrape of his teeth on my skin. This was heaven. A perfect anniversary.

"Edward," I moaned and he hummed in return.

"I love my name on your lips."

I cried out as Edward pressed his lips right where I wanted them. Best lunch break ever. I sat up and smiled as I looked down at Edward's face. His hands were splayed on my inner thighs, holding my legs apart. His eyes were on my face. He was beautiful.

"Oh, baby." I squeezed my legs and dropped back on the bed, squirming and writhing, as Edward kept up with his fabulous torture. "Ah, baby. Edward." I wanted him to stop, but I wanted him to keep going at the same time.

I came undone, grasping at the sheets, gasping for breath. "Mm, Bella," Edward said. "That's my girl." But, even though I had come, Edward didn't stop. His fingers picked up where he'd left off with his mouth and I jumped.

"Ah, Edward."

"You like that, babe?" he asked, giving me an intimate massage.

"I can't breathe," I said, closing my legs around his arm, trapping his hand exactly where he wanted it.

"Stop?" he asked, locking as cocky as I'd ever seen him.

"No, Edward, god. This is…"

"Amazing, delicious?" He shot me a wink. "Orgasmic?"

I laughed. "Insane."

"Harder? Faster? Tell me what to do, baby."

I reached between my legs and I covered his hand with mine. "Just more."

"Oh, yeah, baby," he said, rubbing me as fast as he could. "You look so incredible right now. Your whole chest is flushed, your boobs are bouncing. God. You are so damn perfect, Bella."

"I'm going to come, again," I whined.

"Good girl. That's what I want, baby."

My breath caught in my throat as I felt the second wave of pleasure course through me. I smiled as Edward pulled me into his arms. He kissed my lips and I laughed.

"I'm going to pass out," I said into Edward's neck.

He chuckled. "That wasn't the plan, baby. I want you." He ran his hand over my bum cheek. "You think you've got another round in you?"

I laughed, circling my hips against Edward's. "I think that's only fair."

He hummed and rolled over top of me. "It's not about fair. Tell me what you want. Sex, sleep, more McNuggets. You name it, it's yours."

"I want you. I want to feel you inside of me, baby," I said, reaching up to run my fingers through his gorgeous hair.

"Done."

I smiled as I watched Edward strip off his underwear. "I'm glad you're not, but I really think you would make an amazing male stripper."

Edward laughed. "Nah, I don't have the moves." He winked at me. "But, I would be an even worse female stripper."

I laughed. "You're crazy."

He rolled on a condom and jumped into bed beside me. He pulled me into his arms and stole a kiss. "You like me crazy."

"True," I said with a smile. I slid my hand down his strong back and slapped his bum. "Now, how about you show me how crazy you can be."

Edward hummed, a confident smile on his face. "I think I can do that."

I giggled. "Oh, I know you can."


	419. Lace

**A/N - Happy Friday! Good Friday! This weekend, I'll keep posting daily, but the time is going to be all over the place! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 419 – Lace<strong>

"Okay. Call me if you need me," Edward said, leaning into my open window to kiss my lips. He'd just walked me to his car following our afternoon classes.

"You have a lab. Just focus on that and don't worry about me. I'm just getting groceries, okay? Then I'll be at home with Robbie making you a special anniversary dinner." I smiled as he kissed me again.

"You don't need to do that."

"I know, but I'm awesome."

Edward laughed. "That you are."

"Okay, scoot. You're holding me up."

"Are you going to wear lace?"

"While I'm cooking? Okay. But, you won't be home to see me in it," I said, making him smile.

"I'll be picturing it."

I giggled. "You're crazy."

"I believe that I showed you that at lunch time," he said with a wink.

"You did. And I love you."

Another kiss. "Mm. I love you, too." He stood up. "Okay. I'll see you in a couple hours. Remember. Call me if you need me."

"I promise."

Edward stood on the sidewalk and waved as I drove out of the lot. I smiled. I seriously loved that man.

I got to Safeway, grabbed a cart and headed to the produce section. I picked up some fruit, but I didn't want to buy too much. Edward and I were leaving to Colorado on Friday, so I didn't want anything to go bad.

Hmm. Strawberries. I smiled to myself. I was so going to chocolate dip these babies. I worked my way through the store, picking up fresh tomatoes, broccoli, fresh herbs, angel hair pasta, and chicken. I really wanted to spoil Edward tonight. He was so amazing to me and I wanted to show him how much I appreciated it.

I walked down the frozen food aisle, and picked up some ice cream for Edward. I looked behind me and a guy walked by, smiling at me, politely. He laughed, as he reached for the same flavour of ice cream that I had picked up. Butter Pecan.

"Great taste," he said, smiling wider at me. He was a bigger guy, wide shoulders, longer brown hair. He looked sweet, actually. But, this girl was off the market. Way off.

"Yeah," I said, before walking up the aisle to get Edward's favourite lunch food: frozen pizza pockets. I didn't need to deal with a grocery store pick up, today.

"Hey. I'm Kris," ice cream guy said, walking over to me, again, and grabbing a frozen pizza.

"Nice to meet you," I said, before walking away. I let out a deep breath. I was getting annoyed. But not scared. He didn't send off that vibe. He honestly seemed nice.

But, I just wanted to get in and out of the store so I could go home, cook and then get ready for a night out of dancing. I was looking forward to just getting out there and celebrating mine and Edward's relationship.

I put a small carton of milk in the cart and then one of chocolate milk for Edward. I turned around and smacked right into Kris' chest. "Oh, my gosh. I'm sorry," I said, feeling my face heat up at my klutziness.

"My fault," Kris said, holding up his hands in surrender. He laughed. "So, I'm not trying to follow you, but, uh, I think you're beautiful. And I just wanted to tell you that."

"Oh, um. Thank you," I said, smiling. "And I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm engaged."

"Uh. Gotcha," Kris said, smiling at me. "My loss. Have a great day."

I smiled. "Thanks. You, too."

I started looking at the parmesan cheese before Kris started talking to me, again. "Hey, mystery girl. You're still beautiful." I smiled as he walked away, breathing a sigh of relief that this guy wasn't dangerous or scary, just flirty. No need to call Edward.

I paid for the groceries and headed back to the apartment, not one problem driving. "Hey, cutie," Kel said, after parking behind me. "Need some help? I am your official grocery bag carrier."

I smiled. "That would be great, Kel. Thank you."

"Plans, tonight?"

"Anniversary dinner," I said, smiling. "I'm cooking."

"It wouldn't happen to be the anniversary of the day we became neighbours, huh?" he teased, as he waited for me unlock the apartment door.

I laughed. "Hey. You're coming over in just over a week for Thanksgiving dinner. Think you can wait?"

He set the groceries on the counter. "Of course I can." He squeezed my shoulder. "Have a nice night."

"Thanks. What are you and Dallas up to tonight."

"Ah, I have a presentation to work on, so no fun for this cowboy," he said, shrugging.

"College life, huh?" I said, smiling.

"I know. And we're paying to be here."

I laughed. "We must be crazy."

"I second that. See you later, neighbour."

"Bye. Good luck on that project."

"I'll need it," he said. He shot me a wink and closed the door behind him.

I smiled as I unpacked the groceries. Today had been great so far. I couldn't wait for more of it.

I sent Edward a quick text. _'Home safe and sound. Stop worrying. I love you, handsome.'_

'_I love you, Bella. Thanks for the message. See you soon, gorgeous.'_

I giggled. He had been worrying. I really, really loved that man.

I had about an hour and half before Edward got home and I wanted to have a long hot bubble bath so badly. But, we had at least two more weeks to wait because of our tattoos. A shower would have to do. I wanted to smell like flowers and berries and everything delicious. You know, to encourage kissing and touching. Not that Edward really need encouraging.

I spent some time primping in front of the mirror and touched up my Brazilian wax with a razor. Way less painful. With curled hair and smoky eyes, I headed to my bedroom for something sexy to wear while I cooked. I had promised Edward some lace.

I slipped on a pair of black lace boy cut panties and then decided to mix things up for Edward. I slipped on one of his red plaid flannel shirts and rolled the sleeves to my elbows. I fastened one button. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. Yeah, Edward was going to love this. I just hoped he would be able to keep his hands to himself until he'd eaten the dinner I was going to make.

Dinner! I grabbed Edward's watch off the bathroom counter. Quarter to six.

I had about a half hour before he was due to get home. I'd spent way too much time being a girl. I shrugged. Oh, well. Even if I was still preparing dinner when Edward arrived, he's get to watch me cook. And he liked that.

I skipped to the kitchen and turned on Edward's iPod, selecting his romantic wedding playlist. I smiled and rocked my hips as I melted some chocolate chips. I dipped the fresh strawberries and set them in the fridge to cool. I couldn't wait to feed these to Edward.

I got the chicken in the pan. I washed and chopped the carrots and broccoli, tore the herbs and got the water boiling for the pasta. Mm. This was going be so good. I found this recipe in the cookbook Aro had given me at the engagement party. I loved that Edward appreciated my cooking and saw it as a gift.

I was sautéing the veggies and dancing around like a crazy person when I heard the front door close. "Honey, I'm home."

I giggled and ran to the door to greet my fiancé. He was holding a bouquet of beautiful mixed flowers and a huge box of chocolates. "Wow," I said, wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you. This is amazing."

Edward laughed. "Well, it's nothing compared to you. Damn. How do you always manage to look better than my wildest fantasies?"

I stole a quick kiss. "Come in the kitchen. I have food on the stove."

"It smells delicious," he said, following me. I peeked over my shoulder and smiled. His eyes were glued to my legs. Yeah, it was going to be a challenge to get my fiancé to keep his paws to himself. But, hey, I wasn't going to complain.


	420. Best Decision

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thanks for reading and for being patient with me and erratic postings. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 420 – Best Decision<strong>

"Edward," I said, giggling. He had his hands under my flannel shirt, running his palms up and down on my sides. "I'm trying to cook." I was complaining, but I was honestly loving the attention.

"Mm," he hummed, his lips pressed to my neck. "But you taste like strawberries and whipped cream."

I giggled, happy that my little plan to lure Edward to my body with scented lotion was going so well. "Hey, I made you chocolate covered strawberries. They're in the fridge."

"Thank you. But, maybe I want you for dessert."

I smiled. "You can have me. But, I need to drain the pasta first, okay?"

"I can do that for you."

"Ooh. Thank you, handsome."

"Mm. So, you think I'm handsome?"

I laughed. "Of course I do. I'm marrying you for your looks, remember?"

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "God, I love you."

I smiled and gave the parmesan sauce, veggies and chicken a final stir. "I love you, too. Now, drain the pasta."

"Mm. Have I mentioned that I love it when you tell me what to do?" he asked, smiling as he drained the pasta for me.

I wrapped myself around his back and kissed him between his shoulders. "You've mentioned that. What does it do to you?"

He chuckled. "Slide your hand down a few inches and find out."

I giggled. "A few inches? Why Mr. Cullen, I think you're selling yourself short."

Edward was laughing so hard, and it was making me laugh. I let him go so I could stand beside him and look up at his face. He pulled me into his arms and leaned down to kiss my lips. "Yeah, I guess a few is a little short."

"Have you, you know, measured?" I was beet red.

Edward set his hands softly on my cheeks. "Of course." I dropped my head on his chest and started giggling. "Don't laugh at me. Teenaged boys are weird." I kept laughing, because I was embarrassed. "Bella."

I peeked up at his face. "I want to have little girls."

Edward pinched my sides and laughed. "So, I have to worry about horny boys going after my baby girls?"

I smiled. "I seriously can't wait to see you with our babies. Boys or girls."

"Do you remember when we first started dating and you were nervous about babies? Scared to babysit that little newborn Seth?"

"Not a shining moment."

Edward smiled. "Nah. It's beautiful watching you with babies."

"You going to be the sexiest daddy, ever."

Edward chuckled. "The tiredest."

"Ah, we'll be able to handle it. We're pretty good at tackling anything that comes our way." I kissed his chest. "Okay, future dad. Let me finish your dinner."

"Wait," he said, reaching forward to hold onto my shoulders. He walked his fingers slowly down my chest until he reached the lone button on my shirt. He popped it open and then caressed my bare chest. "That's better."

I smiled. "That button was driving you crazy?"

He laughed. "Oh yeah." He kissed my lips and smiled against them. "Thank you for going to all of this trouble, Bella. Really, wow. I'm spoiled."

"Aw. You're welcome." I smirked at him. "But, not really spoiled. Will you set the table? I didn't have time."

"Your wish is my command."

I brought our dinner out to the table and giggled when I saw Edward. He was sitting on the bench seat in nothing but his underwear, his jeans and t-shirt in a heap on the floor behind him.

"I wanted us to match," he said, shrugging.

"Oh, no need to explain," I said, sitting beside him and wrapping my arms around him. "I'm enjoying the view."

He kissed my lips. "You know it's killing me not to set you up on this table and taste every inch of your silky skin."

I blushed a little at the visual. "Later. I want you to try my dinner. This is from Aro's cookbook, so in theory, it should be amazing. But, I'm not sure I did it justice. I probably need practice."

Edward loaded his plate, a smile on his face. He turned kissed my lips. "I'm sure it will be the best thing I've ever tasted." He ate a huge forkful. "Yeah," he said, his mouth full. "Best thing."

I giggled and kissed his bare shoulder. "You're just saying that," I said.

"Mm. No, I'm not. This is amazing, Bella. Tastes like it's from a restaurant. Really."

"I love cooking for you."

He chuckled. "Good. I hope you never stop."

"Aw. How was your lab?"

"Boring," he said, laughing. "I seriously can't wait for this semester to be finished."

"I know. Me, too, babe. But, what I really can't wait for is summer vacation."

Edward smiled. "And our wedding?"

"And our honeymoon."

"Hawaii, here we come."

I smiled. "Are we going to take a helicopter tour?"

"If you want to, we will."

"I want to see a volcano," I said, smiling. "How cool would that be?"

"Our whole life is going to be amazing. I just seriously can't wait to spend the rest of mine with you." Edward winked at me. "I can't imagine my life without you. Seven months ago, today, I know I made the best decision of my life, asking you to be my girlfriend."

I reached my hands up to cradle Edward's face in my hands. "I love you," I whispered, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. I pulled back and basked in Edward's smile, a smile I put on his face. "Oh, um. By the way. How long is it?"

"What?" Edward asked, frowning. Then it hit him and realization dawned on his face. And then he started laughed. "Bella Swan."

"What? I think it's valid question."

He chuckled and slipped his hand into my shirt, running his thumb over my breast. "Eight inches."

I smiled and slid my hand up and down his thigh. "Very impressive."

He chuckled. "Meh."

"Hey," I said, sliding my hand up and over the bulge in his briefs. "This is mine." Edward groaned and I smiled. "And I love it. I happen to think it's perfect."

"What's perfect? Say it Bella." I slapped his shoulder and he laughed. "Come on. For me?"

"Fine. I think your, eeee, your pe-," I broke out in giggles. "Are you seriously going to make me say it all the time?"

"Until you can say it without blushing."

"Oh, hell. Edward. Your penis is incredible."

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me, hard. "You're awesome. Can I have you, now?"

I giggled and stood up. "Nope. I'm going to the fridge and getting your dessert."

"Are you punishing me, now?" he asked, grabbed my bum cheeks in his hands. "Not letting me touch this pretty little pussy."

I dropped my head on his shoulder and laughed, my face burning hot. It was funny after this long together, Edward still could make me blush. And I might pretend I hated it, but I adored it. I had so much fun with him. "You're so lucky I love you."

"Oh, I know just how lucky I am."


	421. Understatement

**A/N - Happy Easter! I know I won't get to my computer later, so I'm posting the chapter, now. Just think of me as the Easter Bunny in a Twilight T-shirt. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 421 – Understatement<strong>

"Bella," Edward called from the dining room. "I want you."

I giggled at his whining as I set the chocolate strawberries on a pretty dessert plate. I grabbed a condom from inside the utensil drawer and slipped it into the breast pocket of the flannel shirt. Another little gift for Edward.

I walked, no, I strutted out to the dining room and was met with a smile from my sexy fiancé. "Mm. My dessert," he said, winking at me.

"Do you mean the strawberries or me?"

"Both."

I smiled and straddled his legs, so my back was to the table and we were chest to chest. His hands were on my hips and his lips were on mine the minute I was close enough to him.

"Thank you, again for dinner," he managed to get out between kisses. "It really was phenomenal."

I kissed the tip of his nose. "I love watching you eat my cooking. It's rewarding."

Edward smiled and then kissed me, again. "Good. I'm glad I'm not a chore."

I giggled and he squeezed my hip. "That's the last thing you are." I wriggled my hips a little on his lap and he hummed. "Here," I said, bringing a chocolate covered strawberry to his lips. "Try this."

"Mm," he hummed, as he chewed. "Delicious."

I smiled and took a bite from the same strawberry. "Mm."

Edward slid his hand up my side and gently cradled my breast in his hand. "I think I'd like to try out this luscious dessert, now."

I arched my back towards his awaiting lips and shut my eyes as he began to lick my breasts. "Oh, Edward."

He hummed. "My favourite flavor of the night."

I set my hands on his shoulders and pressed my hips forward. We both groaned, together, and I giggled as Robbie ran from the living room into the hallway.

"What?" Edward asked, smiling up at my face.

"I think we're too loud for Robbie."

Edward chuckled. "He's going to love the house. He can have his own bedroom."

I giggled. "I've never heard of a cat having his own room."

Edward licked slowly up my chest, from my nipple to my ear. "Well, ours is spoiled."

"I love you."

"I love you and our baby." He kissed my chin. "Now, how am I going to get these sexy panties off of you?"

"Oh, just wait. Reach in my pocket."

Edward smiled and slipped his fingers into the flannel shirt pocket, making sure to rub my nipple through the shirt. I laughed and he winked up at my face. "Ooh. What's this?"

"A present."

"You always come up with the most thoughtful gifts," he said smiling. He grabbed my hips and lifted me up to sit on the edge of the dining room table in front of him. He ran his palms up and down on my thighs. "Have I mentioned I how lucky I am?"

I giggled. "You have."

"Lift up." I pressed my feet on the bench on either side of Edward's hips and lifted my bum up enough for Edward to tug my lacey panties down. "Mm. Did you wax again?"

I smiled. "Nope. Just a touch up."

"Mm. I like." He ran his fingers over my freshly shaved skin, before slowly inching my panties down my legs. I leaned back and spread my legs wider. "God, baby. I love."

He leaned in and buried his face between my legs. I gasped as he started teasing me with his tongue. And he kept it up, up and down, up and down, his movements too slow to bring me over the edge, but enough to make me writhe around on the table.

My shirt was thrown open and I was incredible exposed and open to him, but I loved it. Edward was mine and I was his and I completely loved him, trusted him and wanted him. A lot.

"Edward. You're teasing me."

He kissed the inside of my thigh. "This was exactly what I was daydreaming about in my lab all afternoon. The lace. What was under the lace. Tasting you, driving you crazy. Making you squirm."

"Meanie." I sat up and ran my fingers through Edward's hair. "Your turn to strip, handsome."

"You want to go to the bedroom?"

"Nope."

Edward laughed. "Well, Miss Kinky, where do you have in mind?"

I smiled. "Right here."

"On the dining room table?"

"Well, I was thinking we could do it on the bench."

Edward stood up quickly, shed his shorts and revealed his impressive eight inches.

"Eager?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Clearly you haven't seen how flipping hot you look."

"Oh really?" I teased, letting Edward's plaid shirt fall from my shoulders.

Edward chuckled. "Damn, Bella. It's stuff like that. You're teasing me, you're so confident, and you are so…"

He stopped talking to put the condom on.

"…Incredibly sexy." He looked up at me and winked. "You want to straddle me? Is that the plan?"

"Mm hmm."

"Shit, baby. You're perfect."

I giggled and held his shoulders. "Ready?"

"Always."

Edward held my hips and helped me onto his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed a hard kiss to his lips.

"I love you," I breathed, before capturing his lips in a harder kiss.

He smiled, breaking the kiss. "Understatement of the year."

I reached between us and guided him right where I wanted him. "Oh, Edward," I cried out. My head dropped to his shoulder as he moved inside of me.

"Yeah, babe. You feel amazing."

Edward left his hands on my hips and helped me keep up the rhythm. We were all about making love in new places, and I had to admit, this one was a new favourite. I was trapped between the table and his body and I liked it. There was nothing else to focus on, nowhere else to move. And I was exactly where I wanted to be.

"God, Bella," Edward breathed. He was sweating a lot, likely from the exertion of having to lift me, and my chest was sticking to his damp skin. "I want to kiss you."

I smiled and sat up, but only to wrap my arms around his neck, pressing my chest to his face.

Edward chuckled and kissed my boob. "I meant your lips, but boobs? Nice surprise."

I giggled and leaned down to kiss his nose. He smiled and tipped his head to meet mine. He captured my lips in a hot as hell kiss. Tongue, teeth, you name it. We kissed until we came undone, me first, and Edward right after.

I held his head in my arms and lazily ran my fingers in swirls through his hair. "Hey, Edward," I asked, when he made no sign of moving.

"Yeah, gorgeous?"

I smiled, feeling that way, too. Completely content. "Do we have time to cuddle before we go dancing?"

He chuckled into my shoulder. "Of course we do."

"Mm. Good." He kissed my shoulder softly and I hummed. "Where are we going?"

He laughed, again. "It's eighties night at Club Noc Noc."

I giggled and nipped at his ear. "Oh, I so want to go to that."

"Thought so."


	422. The Eighties

**A/N - Happy April! Sorry about this being so late! Today was busier than yesterday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 422 – The Eighties<strong>

"Thanks, Dallas. You are a lifesaver. I'll be right down." I tossed my cell phone on my bed and turned to run to the door when Edward caught me in his arms.

"Hey. Where are you going?" he asked, a sexy smirk on his face. He was still damp from the shower and wrapped only in a yellow bath towel. "I was promised cuddles."

I giggled. "I know. I was just going down to Dallas' to borrow her pink pumps for eighties night. And, of course she has pink."

Edward laughed. "Of course."

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

I giggled. "Are you going to let me go?"

"Maybe." He kissed my cheek and released me from his grasp.

I smiled at him and ran to the bedroom door. I was more than a little excited about my eighties themed outfit for tonight. I peeked over my shoulder, giggling at Edward, who had already taken his towel off.

"Firstly, stop trying to lure me back into the room," I said, smiling. "And second, we need to get you some blue towels, or something."

Edward laughed and rubbed his hair with the towel. "Are you implying that I'm looking feminine with the yellow towel?"

I snorted. "Nope." And I ran to the front door, giggling as I went. I loved that man.

I ran downstairs and smiled when I saw that Dallas had left her apartment door open. "Dallas," I called out as I walked in.

"Coming," she called from the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom carrying Bryce, who was wearing a t-shirt and cute pink ruffled panties. "Sorry. We had an accident."

"Aw. It's okay." I smiled at the two of them. Dallas was such an incredible mom. "Hi, Bryce."

"Hi," she said, running over to me for a hug when Dallas set her down.

"I'll go grab those heels for you, Bella."

"Thank you," I called after her. I picked up Bryce, groaning as I did. Three year olds were heavy, so I sat at the kitchen table. "Hey, gorgeous girl. What are you and mommy doing tonight?"

"I hafta go bed."

"Off to dreamland, huh?" I asked, making her smile and nod. "I'm going to go dancing," I said, not really knowing what to say to her. I was still working on the whole 'being good with kids' thing. "You know. You should come upstairs some time and we'll dance around the apartment. That might be fun, huh?"

"Yeah."

Dallas returned with a shoe box. "Found them," she said, a proud look on her face. "I have way too many pairs of shoes in my closet. Where are you going that you need pink?"

I smiled. "It's mine and Edward's seven month dating anniversary. He's taking me dancing."

"So romantic. Just know that I'm very, very jealous."

I smiled. "I'm sorry. Kel's project will be finished soon enough. Anyway, the club Edward is taking me to is having an eighties night. I was thinking a baggy t-shirt, knotted at the side, black yoga pants, legwarmers and your pink heels. What do you think?"

Dallas laughed. "That sounds perfect. Oh, and wear your hair in a high ponytail."

"Awesome," I said, smiling. "Are you excited for a shopping day, tomorrow afternoon?"

"Of course. So, it's you, me, Tanya, Cat and your friends from Forks?"

"Yeah. Rachel and Vanessa. They're awesome. You will love them, guaranteed. I don't think Ness has ever been to Seattle, and Rachel is a total diva."

Dallas smiled. "Sound like it's going to be fun. Are they, like, lingerie boutique shopping friends or like, I don't know, bookstore shopping friends?"

I giggled and lightly covered Bryce's ears, making her giggle. "They are incredibly wild and crazy. We will be at Victoria's Secret. There isn't anything remotely like it close to Forks."

"Awesome. So, Tanya said she has classes 'til noon. Will you call me then?"

I stood up and set Bryce on her feet. "I will call you as soon as I have all the girls, together."

Dallas pulled me into a hug. "Thanks for inviting me. I need a break from these walls and," she mouthed the words, "no sex."

I giggled. "Well, I can't help you there. But, I can get you out of the house."

Dallas laughed. "Okay. Go. You have a hot date. Have some, uh, fun, for me."

"Again," I said, sighing exaggeratedly. "Four times in one day?"

Dallas shoved my shoulder. "Shut up."

"He's a lovable boy."

"I'm going to have to go interrupt Kel's studying," Dallas said, smiling. "Because that is just wrong."

"Invite him down for a study break," I suggested. "I hear 'it' is a stress reliever." It was so hard censoring myself around Bryce. How did parents do this all the time?

"Will do. Now, go. Live your young, amazing life and tell me all about tomorrow."

I laughed, leaning down to kiss Bryce on top of her head. "Will do. Thanks for the shoes."

I ran back upstairs, having taken a bit longer than I thought. I hoped Edward still wanted to snuggle. I set the shoes on the counter and then walked into our bedroom. I giggled when I saw Edward in bed, covered up, lights out, snoring. I so wasn't that long, downstairs. Twenty minutes, tops.

I climbed into bed with him and he groaned. I ran my fingers through his hair. "Wake up, baby."

He hummed and pulled me into his arms. "Where were you?"

I smiled and kissed his shoulder. "At Dallas' to get shoes for dancing, tonight. But, it doesn't look like you want to go."

"I want to go. I was just taking a quick post sex nap."

I giggled and kissed down his chest. "I thought you would have been dressed by now."

"I wanted your approval."

"On your outfit?" I asked, before kissing my way back up his chest, his neck, his chin. He puckered his lips and I kissed them. "What are you going to wear?"

"Denim."

I laughed. "Like your torn, light wash jeans?"

"Yeah. And I have a denim shirt I never wear because it feels so incredibly tacky and nineteen eighties."

"Where did you get it?"

He laughed. "I honestly don't know." He kissed me, again. "Did you get your shoes."

"Yeah. Sorry I took so long. Dallas was lonely."

"Aw. How come?"

"Kel has a big project he's working on for one of his marketing classes. He told me about it, earlier, too. When he helped me haul the groceries upstairs."

"Oh, that was cool of him. Hey. I didn't get a chance to ask. You were okay shopping?"

I knew Edward had been worried about me going to the store, alone. Especially after the morning I'd had, the fear of going to English class with Beatty teaching.

"I was okay. A guy in frozen foods told me I was beautiful."

"What?" He voice was pure jealousy. But, it was probably because I had caught him off guard with my comment.

"He was just being nice."

"Bella. What have I told you about guys?" he asked. "They're never just being nice." I could feel the heat coming off of his body. He was mad.

I shoved his shoulder and he had the decency to look apologetic, mixed in with his confusion. "Listen to me. I am being honest with you. I didn't have to tell you, seeing as nothing happened. But, I don't like to keep secrets from you. I tell you everything. But, if you're going to act like…" I didn't really know what I was going to call him, but it wasn't going to be nice.

"A jackass?" he finished for me. "Bella. I'm sorry. I know. You're right. And thank you for telling me." He let out a deep breath. "I shouldn't have overreacted. I just. Baby, I'm worried about you. And the thought of you being alone, since, you know, shit, it stresses me out. And now you're getting hit on, and I don't want you to get scared, again. That's all."

He rested his forehead against mine. "Forgive me?"

I smiled and stole a kiss. "Of course. I'm sorry, too. You've been an angel to me while I've been working out my fears. I guess you're allowed to have feelings, too."

Edward chuckled and pinched my hips. "You guess?"

I laughed and squirmed away from his fingers. Talking always helped us figure things out. I smiled when he pressed a hard kiss to my lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I know. And, I love you. Thank you for worrying about me."

Edward smiled and kissed me, again. "Always."


	423. Cocktail

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 423 – Cocktail<strong>

"I love eighties Edward," I said, as we walked hand in hand down the chilly street to the club. The air was cool and crisp and it was so clear that it was mid-November. I was clinging to Edward for his body heat. And, okay, because he smelled amazing.

He chuckled. "Well, I'm completely in love with eighties Bella. My god, you are sexy."

"Have we found our costumes for next Halloween?" I asked, smiling.

"I was sort of hoping we could be pirates, again. You were so damn hot in that costume."

I giggled. "Um, no. That's boring. We can't repeat."

Edward smiled at me, looking so sexy with his Billy Idol style spiked hair. I had attacked him with my hair products. "Life is always fun with you."

"Aw. I want that in our wedding vows, too."

"Deal."

Edward paid our cover at the door, we showed our IDs and then entered a crazy world full of soft rock and purple and green laser lights. It was amazing. I honestly felt like we'd gone back in time to a decade before we were born. I loved it.

Edward grabbed me and started rocking us back and forth to the music, in a crowd of Madonna look-alikes and leather-clad punk rockers. I laughed and Edward smiled.

He leaned in to brush his lips over my ear. "But, we can't make our vows too long. The guests won't stay."

I smiled up at his face. "I wouldn't even care. You're the only person I'll see that day."

Edward brought his lips down to mine. "You are perfect." He twirled me around and I laughed again, stopping only when he pressed a hot kiss to my lips. "You want a drink?"

"Okay," I said, smiling. I slid my hand into Edward's back pocket and let him lead me to the bar.

"Anything you want, my love."

"Beer."

He laughed. "Uh, uh, uh, my bad little girl."

I tummy flipped with that nickname. It was delicious. "You drank beer, before."

He shook his head, a wide, guilty smile on his face. "With Pacey. Yeah. It tastes horrible, Bella."

"You're such a bad boy."

He laughed. "Oh, hardly. And if I was, I've amended my evil high school ways. You've made an honest man out of me."

I giggled. Edward was adorable. "Okay, fine, Father Cullen. I'll have a Shirley Temple."

Edward stole a kiss. "I'm not that pure."

"Oh, I know you're not," I said, slapping his bum. "And I love you that way."

The bartender walked over to us, and I blushed because he looked like Tom Cruise in 'Cocktail.' No I was not a child of the eighties, but Angie and I used to watch a lot of movies at our sleepovers.

"Hey. What can I get for you minors?" he asked, shooting me a wink, and making me blush a darker shade of red, when I realized this man was the British version of Mr. Cruise.

"I'll just have a coke and my fiancé will have a Shirley Temple," Edward said, ordering for us. I smiled. My baby would never get a handle on his jealousy around me. But, even though I got after Edward sometimes, I honestly loved that he cared about me that much. "Oh, and a big slice of cake. Whatever's good. Two forks."

Tom Cruise chuckled and smiled at me. "Coming right up, man." He got to work on my drink in front of me. "Is it your birthday, love?"

I smiled and then stammered. "Um, no. It's our anniversary."

He nodded. "But you're not married, yet. How is it that you have an anniversary?"

"It's a relationship milestone."

"Ah," he said, nodding. "There you go. I'll have your cake brought right over. Something sweet? I see you as a chocolate girl. Yeah?"

"Yep."

Edward set a twenty on the bar and took our drinks.

"Thanks, man. Enjoy your night."

I walked beside Edward to an empty table with two chairs. "Thank you, baby. The cake was a nice surprise."

"Yeah," he said, smiling.

"Um, I'm sorry for acting stupid at the bar."

"Stupid?" he asked, frowning.

"You know, blushing and giggly." I laughed. "Didn't he look exactly like Tom Cruise? I was a little star struck."

Edward laughed. "It's okay. You're cute." He paused for a minute. "Well, cuter when you're acting smitten with me, but still."

I laughed with him and he leaned over the table to kiss my lips. "Thanks for being awesome."

"I'm not that great. I still feel like an ass. You know, about before. Acting jealous."

"Aw. Don't feel like an ass. You are an amazing man. You worry about me. I love you for that, Edward. And, never change. If you didn't get a little jealous, you wouldn't be you."

He smiled and wove our fingers together on the table. "Thank you for that. I'm trying to be a great man for you. I'm trying really hard to act like I know what I'm doing. To be grown up, you know? I want us to have an amazing life. I want you to feel safe and loved and taken care of."

I felt the tears form in the corners of my eyes as he continued.

"I want to give you everything and make you laugh and make sure you feel safe. I want you to have the world."

I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Edward," I started, and then laughed after I sniffled. He passed me a cocktail napkin and I wiped my eyes. "I love you for all of that and so much more. But, baby, you don't have to act like a grown up. We'll figure stuff out. We always do."

He leaned over and kissed me, again. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know. But, I like when you're honest with me about how you feel. It means a lot to me."

Edward smiled. "Well then, I guess I'm doing something right."

I smiled. "You're doing everything right." I ran my hand up and down on his arm. "Hey, Dallas is jealous of how much a sex machine you are."

He laughed. "I have no idea how that came up in conversation when you just went downstairs to borrow shoes."

"Well, she was just-"

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't want to know. That's girl talk. It freaks me out."

I giggled, covering my mouth to control myself when a cute waitress, in a neon tube top and zebra print spandex pants, brought our cake over.

"Thank you," Edward said.

He laughed as he looked at me. "You're so gorgeous when you laugh."

I stole a fork and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen." I took a huge scoop of the four layer piece of chocolate heaven on the plate between us. "Mm. Oh, my gosh." I was trying to talk while I chewed. "So. Mm. Good."

Edward chuckled and stole the fork from my hand, ignoring the second utensil. He took a big scoop of the frosting. "Oh, yeah. That's good."

I smiled. "We sound like we're having sex."

He snorted and covered his mouth so he didn't spit cake on me. "Miss Swan," he said in his sexy, take charge voice.

I smirked at him. Tonight was amazing so far, and I knew it was only going to get better.


	424. Whitesnake

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thanks for reading! Make sure to check the Facebook page, Twireader Eighty-One, for related photos, videos and conversation. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 424 – Whitesnake<strong>

"What's your favourite eighties song?" I asked Edward as we danced around to Poison's 'Every Rose Has Its Thorn.'

He smiled. "Uh, 'You Shook Me All Night Long.' AC/DC." He shrugged. "I don't really know. There's a lot of good rock ballads and stuff, I guess."

I smiled. "But you like Blues music. I wouldn't have thought you'd like rock."

He chuckled. "It's a guy thing." Edward leaned in to kiss my lips. "What's your favourite?"

"Anything by a cute singer."

Edward laughed and ran his hand up and down on my bare side, obviously loving where I'd tied my t-shirt up. "Who's cuter than me?"

I giggled. "No one. But that guy from Whitesnake is pretty hot."

Edward laughed. "Seriously?"

I slapped his bum. "Why? You don't like the big frizzy blonde hairstyle on a guy?"

"You do?"

"Maybe."

Edward hugged me closer and kissed the top of my head, still laughing. "I love you, so much."

"I love you more."

"You know, I would love to see you rolling around on the hood of a Jaguar like Tawny Kitaen."

I giggled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What? Weren't you the one talking about Whitesnake?"

"No, for real? Who is Tawny Kitten?"

"Kitaen. She's an actress, or model, or whatever. She's the pretty brunette in a sheer white dress that dances on the hood of your boyfriend's car, hangs out the window while he's driving."

"Wait. My boyfriend?"

"The lead singer of Whitesnake."

I couldn't stop laughing at Edward. He was utterly priceless.

"That video is probably the reason I've always had a thing for both cars and brunettes."

"I'm not the reason?" I teased, batting my eyelashes at him.

He laughed and he was gorgeous. "You're trying to get me in trouble, aren't you?"

I smiled. "Maybe."

"Mm. A bad little girl, huh?"

"Oh, I'm your bad girl."

"Okay. We're going home." And he was dead serious when he said it, too.

I laughed. "Why? We're dancing."

He took my hand off of his bum and discreetly slid it between us over the bulge in his jeans. "Do you feel that?" he asked.

I felt it alright. I dropped my head on his chest. I could not stop laughing, tonight. Edward was so insanely hilarious.

He pinched my sides. "It's not funny," he said, even though he was laughing with me.

I rested my chin on his chest and smiled up at his face. "I'm sorry, but it's pretty funny."

He leaned down to kiss me. "I want to go home and take off everything you're wearing, except those sexy legwarmers."

"Ooh. And then what's going to happen."

Edward smiled and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I'm going to make love to you."

"How?" I asked. I really liked getting him worked up. And honestly, just listening to him talk like this, I was getting pretty hot, myself.

"Hard, fast, dirty. Lots of biting and scratching. With the lights on."

"Oh. Um, wow. Okay."

It was his turn to laugh. "Too much?" He ran the back of his hand over my face. "You're blushing."

"I believe flushed cheeks are a sign that a girl's turned on."

"So, you want to go? Or, prolong my torture?"

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"No. Not unless I leave it for a while. Which, baby, never happens, 'cause, you know, I'm a guy. But, it's torture because I want you, Bella."

"How much do you want me?"

"You want a spanking, don't you?" he teased, winking at me.

"God, yes. It's been way too long."

"It has been a few weeks, hasn't it?"

"Since Halloween," I said. "In the closet. I'm overdue."

Edward laughed. "You're keeping track?" he asked, smiling, as he kept rocking us back and forth.

"Of course I am. I love when you let loose."

Edward leaned in and kissed me hard. "Bella, baby, I'm close to begging. Can we go home?"

I smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

Edward laughed and scooped me up in his arms, bridal style, and carried me across the bar, through the crowd of dancing people. Even the cute bartender gave me a smile and a wave as we passed. I loved this club even more the second time. We were coming back here for sure. Maybe we'd have to bring Angie and Ben next week.

"You look so hot," he said, still carrying me as he jogged lightly up the street to the car. "Even though it's so damn cold out."

I giggled. "Are you going to warm me up?"

"I would do it in the car if it wasn't frowned upon in today's society." He set me down and unlocked my door. I got in and smiled and when Edward leaned in the car for a quick kiss.

"It's more than just frowned upon, I think. It's illegal," I told him as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Uh. Laws. No offence to your dad and Heidi but the police are really interfering with our love life."

I giggled and reached over to squeeze his hand as he drove us home, the heat filling the car. "I had an amazing night Edward. Thank you so much." I smiled. "Really. I can't even tell you how much it means to me that you do this stuff for me." I felt myself get a little teary just thinking about how lucky I was.

"You're so welcome, my love. Like I told you tonight. When you smile, when you laugh, it just makes me so damn happy." He glanced over at me when he stopped at a red light. "Oh, honey. Don't cry." Edward made his cute little pouty face at me and it made me smile.

"I'm happy, too," I said, giggling as I wiped my eyes. "I don't mean to cry, all the time. I just don't know how to express what I feel."

"You know what a great outlet for that is?"

I laughed and slapped his shoulder. "Edward Anthony Cullen, if you were going to say sex…"

He smirked. "Well, I was going to use the more eloquent phrase, make love, but I guess you see what I'm getting at."

I leaned my head on my seat and watched Edward's beautiful face as he drove the last five minutes to our place. We walked, hand in hand, into the building and I had to laugh as we passed Dallas' door. Kel was definitely over, based on the sounds we heard from the hallway.

"Study break," I told Edward.

Edward chuckled. "Don't want the details."

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a guy, sometimes."

I squeaked as Edward scooped me into his arms and carried me into our apartment. "Now," he asked, as we walked to our room. He set me down in front of the bed. "Are you up for crazy, passionate, tear off each other's clothes sex, or romantic love making, kisses, whispered words of love?"

"You hate this shirt, right," I asked, grabbing it on either side of the row of buttons.

"Despise it."

I took that as my cue and ripped his shirt open, letting the buttons fly everywhere. Edward groaned as I raked my fingernails down his chest. "I want to go with option number one."


	425. Over This

**A/N - Happy Thursday! It's a beautiful Spring day, here! I hope you're all enjoying your day! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 425 – Over This<strong>

"Shit, that was hot," Edward breathed, before capturing my lips in a hot kiss.

I gasped as I pulled back. "Wait, the buttons."

Edward chuckled as he pulled my t-shirt over my head. "I don't care about the shirt, baby." He buried his face in my neck and started sucking on my skin. "God, I want you." His hands were everywhere, in my ponytail, caressing my back, my bum.

"No, I mean, uh that feels good." I pushed him back a little. "Robbie. He could choke on the buttons."

Edward kissed a soft path across my chest, from one shoulder to the other. "You are an excellent mother." He kissed up my neck and tugged at my earlobe with his teeth. "And that is so, so sexy."

I giggled and pushed him back, again. "On your knees, cowboy. We have," I looked at his shirt, "five buttons to find."

"You're serious? Right now?"

I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrow. "My son could walk in here any minute now and think one of those buttons is kitten food."

Edward groaned and pulled my hips closer to his. "I have no idea why, but Bella, that bossy attitude is making me as hard as a damn rock."

I giggled and kissed his bare chest. "You'd think you would hurry and find the buttons. And then, I'm all yours."

"Mm." Edward kissed me, again.

But that's when I saw it. A streak of orange and white. "Robbie!" I turned out of Edward's arms and ran to my kitten. I scooped him and up just as he started sniffing one of the white buttons. "Don't eat that, baby," I said, snuggling my face into his neck.

Edward crawled over to my feet and picked up the button Robbie found for him. "So, that's one," he said, laughing. He kissed my leg, before crawling away. He looked so hot with his bare feet and his shirt torn open.

"I'm going to take our son to get a snack and then I'll tuck him in on the couch."

"You know you're the only woman that I would do this for, right?" Edward called after me.

"I'd better be."

I smiled at the sound of his laughter, but I honestly felt really bad. I hadn't meant to ruin the moment, but I really wasn't good at spur of the moment sex stuff. I liked to talk it out first, and then act on it. Maybe I was just nervous, or something. I mean, why else would I stop my hot fiancé from making crazy love to me for a few buttons on the floor?

I got Robbie a handful of Friskies and then set him on the couch. He curled up in Nanny's afghan, looking completely content. I kissed him between the ears before walking back to the bedroom.

Edward was sitting on the bed, a sweet smile on his face. "Did you find them all?" I asked, before biting my lip.

He held his hand out. "Come here."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why…"

"Come here."

I let out a nervous breath and walked over to sit on Edward's lap. He pressed a kiss to my temple and held his lips there for a minute. "If you didn't find them all, I can just shut the door. You know, in case Robbie comes in during the night."

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked, so softly, so sweetly. "You're actually trembling right now."

"I don't know."

"Are you scared of me? Did I say, or do something that upset you?"

"Um, I just remembered that you actually did spank me last Friday. You know, in our new house." I shrugged. "I said before that it had been since Halloween. I don't really know why I would have forgotten."

"Bella."

I blew out a deep breath. "I don't know, Edward. I just feel kind of jittery."

"Okay. Let's just get in bed and snuggle."

I smiled. "That sounds nice, but no. I want you to make love to me."

"Bella, no. You're upset."

"I'm not."

Edward rubbed my back. "Bella, it's okay. You're allowed to feel how you do. I just want you to talk to me."

"When I ripped open your shirt, I thought of…" I looked up at the ceiling and let out a deep breath, not wanting to bring up my fear of the attacker on campus. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I thought that I was over this. I thought that I was handling this. I just feel so paranoid. This can't be normal."

"Shh," he said, pulling me to his chest and rocking me back and forth. "Don't apologize. You're handling everything just fine. It's just going to take time, baby."

"I don't have time," I mumbled into his neck. "There's so much to do."

"No there isn't. We have everything under control."

I snorted and looked up at his face. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not in control."

"We'll opt out of the fucking semester, then, Bella. I don't care about a damn thing but you."

I felt my eyes widen. "Now you're just being insane."

"No I'm not. Do you think I care more about some stupid classes than I do about you?"

Edward's voice was raised and I didn't know if he was mad at me or not. I felt my chin tremble and I stood up to turn my back to him. I was so embarrassed. I had completely lost control of the evening. An evening that had been going so well.

"Hey. Don't hide from me." He reached out for my hand and I slapped it.

"Leave me alone."

"Bella, damn it. You're scaring the hell out of me, right now."

"Stop swearing," I yelled, before running out of the bedroom.

I climbed up on the dining room table and opened my box of anniversary chocolates from Edward. They looked expensive. I shoved one in my mouth. Yep. They tasted expensive, too.

I ate another one.

I was crazy.

I looked up when I heard footsteps. Edward was standing in front of me with a pillow and blanket. "I'm going to sleep on the couch," he said. "You can have the bed."

"I don't want the bed," I said, honestly. "Not unless you're in it with me."

Edward nodded. "How are the chocolates?" he asked, coming to sit beside me on the table. I held the box over to him and he took one. "Mm. They're really good."

"I think so, too," I said, dropping my head on his shoulder. I smiled when I felt him wrap his arm around my back.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time.

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I didn't mean to upset you, Bella. I just feel helpless, you know?"

"I know."

"Can we go talk to someone, tomorrow? Like a counsellor?"

"No."

"Bella, please."

"Do you think we could call your dad, instead?"

"Yeah." He smiled and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Right now? It's late."

"Yes." He dialed home, setting it to speaker phone, and we waited for someone to pick up.

"Dr. Cullen." I smiled when I heard Carlisle's calming voice.

"Hey, dad," Edward started. My heart broke when his voice caught in his throat.

"Edward? What's wrong? Are you okay? Where's Bella?"

"I'm fine," Edward said. "We needed to talk to someone, though." He cleared his throat and looked over at my face. He winked at me and I instantly felt better. Edward was here for me. He always had been.


	426. In Control

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you all so much for your reviews! You are all amazing to me! I'm working on writing my book at the same time as this...but I'm so addicted to Edward and Bella, I'll never stop! haha! Have a great day! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 426 – In Control<strong>

"Carlisle, I'm sorry," I said. "It's late and we're bothering you. I can call back."

"Don't hang up, Bella," Carlisle said. "I was working, anyway. And even if I wasn't, I would make time for you both. Always. What do you need to talk about?"

I looked at Edward, panicked. I didn't know what to say.

"Uh," Edward started.

"Can you tell me what happened before you phoned me?" he asked, his voice still calm and relaxing.

"We were about to, um, you know," I started, feeling my face burn. Edward reached over and squeezed my hand. "We went out dancing and we had a great night. And then when we got home, we were about to, uh, have sex."

"Go on, Bella. I'm not judging."

"I just freaked out. I stopped it." I blew out a deep breath. "I think I'm still scared about the stuff happening on campus."

"Have you been avoiding intimate situations since the incident on Friday?" he asked, sounding ever the professional.

"No," I said, honestly. "Not at all. We've been pretty, uh, voracious, actually. It's just tonight, god I'm going to sound like a total tramp. When I ripped Edward's shirt open, I kind of panicked. Like the moment got too out of control. Which was totally weird, because I normally don't mind if things are kinda crazy."

I laughed at myself and peeked up at Edward's flushed face. "I'm sorry. You didn't need that detail. I'm just nervous, so I'm blabbing on and on and on."

Carlisle chuckled. "Honey. Just relax. I'm proud of you for talking. It's good to get it out. Your emotions. You might just figure out what's bothering you."

"Okay. Um. Oh, and now Edward wants to drop out school because I'm anxious and I feel really out of control."

"Okay," Carlisle started. "Firstly, sweetheart, you are not a tramp, and no one would ever think that of you. Second. No one is dropping out of school. Don't get upset about that."

I laughed and Edward squeezed my thigh. "Okay."

"Bella. This incident just happened on Friday. It's been less than five days. You're not out of control. You're coping. That's normal."

"But, I'm all over the place."

"I think you're dealing with anxiety. I'm not going to medicate you. I don't think it's that severe right now. Talk to Edward, to your friends. Have bubble baths, eat healthy food, exercise, go shopping, meditate, make lists, make love."

Edward laughed. "Did I just hear you right?"

I playfully frowned at Edward and he smiled at me.

"Yes, Edward. Bella needs a calm, reduced stress environment. Bonding with loved ones has that effect."

"Wow," I said, smiling at Edward. I let out a deep breath. "I was just afraid that I was crazy, or something."

"You're not crazy, sweetheart," Carlisle said. "Are your classes too much work? Is it too much pressure on you coming home to Forks most weekends?"

I shook my head. "No. I look forward to that. And my classes are going well, too."

"You guys just bought a house, Bella. That's stressful. I know that, because I've done it, too. Sweetheart, you need to take one thing at time. Don't let the little things upset you. And you know what, it's healthy to have a good cry once in a while."

"Thank you," I said. "Oh, and today, I had a morning class with that guy that scared me in the library."

"Do you think that's why you're upset, tonight? Do you think that seeing that young man triggered something?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. Probably. Yeah." I sighed. "I just want them to catch this guy, whoever he is."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to his chest. He pressed his lips to my cheek and I felt so much better, already.

"I know, Bella. We would all feel better if they caught him. But, you know what, Bella. There are scary people everywhere, bad things happen. I see that a lot in my line of work. But, sweetheart, you can't stop living. Life is about getting out there, enjoying every moment, but still being safe."

I smiled. "Thank you, Carlisle. That makes a lot of sense."

"Yeah. Thanks, dad," Edward said.

"You are very welcome. Bella, call me whenever, no matter the time. I'm proud of you both for calling, tonight. It takes courage to ask for help," Carlisle said. "Do you want me to find someone in Seattle for you to talk to, as well? I can make some calls."

"No," I said. "I think I feel better."

"Okay. If you change your mind, call."

"I have a shopping trip with the girls planned for tomorrow."

"Good," Carlisle said. "Have fun."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. And Edward, you're not dropping out."

I laughed at the 'dad' tone in his voice and Edward chuckled with me. "I know, dad. I was making a point."

"Okay, then. You two go have a good night."

"Love you, dad," Edward said. He set his phone on the table and then stood up. "Come here, baby girl."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his hips. I pressed a kiss to Edward's neck. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you."

I nipped at his earlobe and scratched my fingers through the shorter hair on the back of his head. He hummed as he sat on the side on the bed, with me straddling his thighs. "I want to apologize, again, Edward."

"No, Bella."

"I'm just scared you're not going to want to make love to me, anymore. Because I stopped you."

"Oh, baby. Without sounding like a total perv, I will always want to make love with you. I just want you to be happy, to enjoy it. I don't want you to be scared. Especially not with me. I will never ever hurt you. Tell me to stop, I'll stop, okay." He rubbed my back and turned his head to kiss my face. "You are everything, Bella."

"I want you."

"You have me, babe."

"No, I mean, it's doctor's orders. I _want_ you."

Edward chuckled. "That was a little weird, huh? My dad telling us to have sex." He laughed harder. "Like, it's exactly opposite of what I was hearing a couple of years ago from him."

I giggled and kissed his jaw, before sitting up. I tugged the elastic out of my ponytail, letting my hair fall around my face. Edward groaned and it made me smile. "Why, Edward, my dear, did your daddy have to stop you from having sex?"

Edward laughed and reached behind me to unclasp my bra. "He didn't. I was a good boy, remember?" He winked at me. "And, I think the no-sex talk is just a mandatory part of raising a teenaged boy."

"Like I said before, I still want daughters."

He laughed. "Boys are great, babe."

"If you say so."

Edward laughed and kissed my neck. "What are you going to do if we are lucky enough to have a son?"

"Spoil him rotten when he's a little guy, and then, when he's older, defer all sex questions to daddy."

Edward smiled. "You're actually going to do that, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Edward kissed my lips and then ran the tip of his nose down my chest. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you. You make me feel that way." I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his arms.

Edward smiled at me and stole a quick kiss. "You seem nice and relaxed, Bella. How do you feel?"

"I am. Just talking to you, just reconnecting and being us, makes me feel more in control. Oh, and I want you."

He chuckled. "You are worse than a teenaged boy."

I giggled and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "I want you on top."


	427. Cars and Creatures

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 427 – Cars and Creatures<strong>

**Wednesday, November 17**

"Did you literally sit outside the classroom door for the whole hour?" I asked Edward as I grabbed his hand and helped to him to his feet. I had just finished my English class, my only class for the day and was pleasantly surprised to find my handsome fiancé waiting for me.

He smiled. "I did. Bianca met me and dropped off her notes. I didn't miss much in class yesterday."

"Good." I smiled when he leaned in for a kiss. I wasn't at all bothered by other women anymore. Jealousy seemed petty at this point in our relationship.

"I missed you this last hour, knowing you were sitting just a few feet away from me, behind that door," Edward said.

"Ooh. So, what were you thinking about?"

Edward took my hand and led me to the car. "I was thinking about what kind of excuse I could make to run in the room, scoop you up and kidnap you."

"Mm. Where would you have taken me? What would we have done?"

Edward smiled. "Um, I would definitely like to take you to the woods, make love in the tent. That is like my ongoing, continuing fantasy. It always will be. And now that we've done it, I know how good it is."

I laughed. "My own woodsman. Very hot. I approve of that fantasy."

Edward held my car door open for me and leaned in to kiss my lips. "Good. Once it warms up in the Spring, we'll go, again. I loved camping with you."

He closed the door and went around to his side. "So, do we have time to hang out before Rachel and Vanessa get here, or am I dropping you off somewhere? What's the plan?"

"Um, I don't really know. Just go home for now. I think they were going to call when they got here. We're not going shopping until around noon, when Tanya, Dallas and Cat can join us." I shrugged. "Would you mind if we just hung out at the apartment this morning?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind. It's your place, baby. You don't have to ask me."

"I know. I'm just trying to be considerate."

Edward smiled. "You don't have to try. You are an amazing woman, Miss Swan. I just might marry you."

I giggled. "Might?"

"I'm teasing you. In fact, if you didn't already have plans today, we could have run to the courthouse."

"But, I'm not wearing my wedding dress."

Edward smiled. "God, I can't wait to see you in that dress."

I smiled over at him. "It's really killing me not to show you, you know. I'm not getting any pleasure out of hiding it from you."

"Aw. I'm just teasing you. I know you want to wait. It's going to be so special. Our wedding day. You are going to look ravishing."

"I can't wait for our wedding night," I said, smiling.

"Maybe we should practice, again, tonight," he said, shooting me a wink.

"I loved what we did last night. I felt really safe, really loved and very beautiful."

Edward smiled as he parked outside of our building. "I'm glad to hear that. That's exactly how I want you to feel with me."

Making love with Edward last night had been incredible. I got lost in the moment, reconnecting with him, just letting go of my fears, my anxiety and all control. I let Edward take me to new heights. He played my body like his guitar, and he knew just what notes to strum.

And, it must have made a world of difference. When I woke up this morning, I had felt reenergized. It might sound extreme, but I felt as if I had a new perspective on life. I couldn't keep letting this unknown attacker scare me so much. I was vigilant, even more so now. I wouldn't let myself be a victim to him physically, so I couldn't keep letting him make me one, mentally, emotionally.

I cried a lot, but deep down, I was a strong woman. And I had nothing but support and love from my family and friends. I was going to take each day at a time, making sure to focus on the happy things: life, love, friends, and heck, even college.

My phone beeped from inside my backpack.

"Oh, are they here?" Edward asked, smiling. I loved that he looked excited for me. He was an angel.

'_Bella! We're lost in this insane city of yours. Where are we?'_

Edward laughed as I read the text message out loud to him. "Should we go on a mini road trip and find your friends?" he asked, looking excited at the prospect of spending more time with me.

"Aw." I leaned across the car and kissed his lips. "Okay. I'll call Rachel and ask her for a landmark or something."

"Hey, Bella. Thank god you called right back. Seattle sucks, no offence."

I laughed at Rachel. "It's scary. Edward said we were going to come and rescue you, but he needs some hint as to where you are."

"I can see water," Ness yelled in the background. "And a Starbucks."

"Ness sees water and a Starbucks," I repeated to Edward. And he started laughing. Really hard.

"Tell Edward to shut the hell up," Rachel said, making me laugh. It wasn't fun to be lost, but I loved her 'tell it like it is' personality.

"I'm not telling him that."

"Not telling me what?" Edward asked, starting the car, again.

"Just tell him there's lots of street vendors oh, and we just drove past a big pig sculpture."

"Pig sculpture," I said.

"Pike's Place Market," Edward said, pulling out onto the street. "Tell them to park and grab a coffee. We'll be there in about twenty-five, thirty minutes."

"We're coming. Just stop and get coffee," I told Rachel. "I love you girls and I'm so happy you're here."

"We love you, too, Bella," Rachel said, and I could hear a smile crack through her annoyance.

"We will be shopping with an employee of Victoria's Secret, this afternoon," I said, to sweeten their moods. "Be prepared for fun."

I laughed as I heard the girls squeal. It was funny how giddy a girl could get with the prospect of buying new lingerie.

"They took Alaskan Way instead of the I5," Edward said after I hung up. I smiled at him, because he was so darn intelligent. I was quite certain that he knew everything. And it was hot. "What?" he asked, smirking at me.

"You know what."

He laughed. "I don't. Tell me."

"I just happen to think you're amazing. That's all."

"Right back at ya, sexy."

I giggled. "Hey, do you want to hang out with us this morning? Like, maybe we could show the girls Pike Place. Maybe get an early lunch, together?"

Edward smiled. "I would like that."

"But, you have plans with Liam, don't you?"

"We were going to watch Sportsnet and eat chips and salsa, babe. Plus, he has a meeting this morning, anyway. So, the afternoon of sheer male laziness will still carry on as planned."

I giggled. "Males are such interesting creatures."

Edward laughed. "And just think, you get your very own male specimen to keep forever."

"Mm. I do. I wonder what I'll do with him for the next fifty years."

Edward smirked. "No ideas at all?"

"Ah. I know. I'll use him to open my pickle jars, reach things on tall shelves and kill spiders." I smiled. "Yep. The perfect plan."

We laughed together. I had never been happier.


	428. Pike's Place

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 428 – Pike's Place<strong>

"These flowers are gorgeous," Ness said as we walked past a vendor.

"Let me get you some," Edward said, smiling.

"God, you're perfect," Rachel said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "Like how do you stand his perfection twenty four hours a day?" she asked me, shooting Edward a smile and a wink.

"Bella is not at all complaining about my perfection," he said, obviously loving all the attention he was getting.

"And he's so modest," Vanessa teased, making Edward laugh.

He paid the vendor and passed each of us girls a bouquet of hydrangeas. Mine were a beautiful blue. Edward bought Rachel purple and Ness pink. I smiled. God. He was perfect.

"So, do you guys want to check out record stores, food, clothes, souvenirs? You name it, you can probably find it here," Edward asked.

I giggled. Edward looked so excited to be here. He obviously loved showing people around. Seattle was our city for the next five years. It was obvious, that despite being away from his family, Edward really loved it here.

"Oh, look. Honey." Rachel laughed and followed Vanessa to Moon Valley, a little shop that sold natural honey and bath products.

I took Edward's hand and stopped him for a minute. "You okay?" he asked, a flicker of concern in his eyes.

I smiled and set my hand on his cheek. He smirked and leaned in to kiss my lips. He read me like a book, always knowing what I wanted. "I love you. Thank you for the flowers," I whispered.

He rubbed his nose on mine. "I love you. And you are very welcome."

"I'm having a really great time this morning."

"Me, too," he said, smiling at me. "It's nice having friends up here to visit, huh?"

"Yeah."

"God, I want you." I laughed and Edward chuckled, his cheeks a little flushed. "Sorry. Probably bad timing, but you are just so sweet and innocent, and they you just said yeah. It was breathy and, mmm. Baby, you're gorgeous."

I giggled. "I'm not even dressed up." I was wearing skinny jeans, black flats, a white tank, my jean jacket and the scarf Liam bought me from Spain.

"Bella."

"Edward."

"You look like you're in an ad for a cool store, like the Gap."

I giggled. "So, like a model?"

"Damn right."

"See, I knew I loved you for a reason." I wrapped my arm around his waist and squeezed him in a nice tight hug. "Mmmmmm."

He chuckled. "I love Bella hugs. I don't know that I get enough of them."

I saw a flash and smiled as I looked up at Ness, holding her camera. "Cute," she said, skipping over to us, her tie dyed skirt swishing around her ankles. "Can I have a Bella hug?"

"You heard that?" Edward asked, as Ness pulled me into a tight hug.

I smiled as Rachel gave Edward a hug. She whispered something to him and he laughed. Gah. I could watch him all day. I was so in love with him.

"Are you doing okay?" Ness whispered in my ear.

I nodded and smiled at her, loving that she cared so much to check. I hadn't told her about what had happened in the library, but my dad or Heidi might have told the guys at work, and since Ness was dating Jake and Rachel was dating Paul, it was likely that she had heard. I was learning quickly that in small towns, news traveled fast.

"Jake wanted me to check," she said, smiling shyly. She looked like she wasn't sure if she should bring it up.

"It was nothing, really," I said. "But, it scared me so much, Ness. I've been shaky since it happened. Paranoid." I shrugged. "But, I'm doing way better now."

"Good. And call me, Bella. I know I'm not here, but I want to be there for you."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. "I really appreciate that, girly."

"Anytime."

"So, what did you buy at the honey store?" I asked her, as we started walking behind Rachel and Edward.

"I bought EJ some clover honey. He used to buy clover honey in California all the time. He drinks like ten cups a tea a day."

I laughed. It made me smile thinking about EJ and Vanessa. They were the closest brother and sister. They'd been through a lot and it kept them so close. She was sweet to buy him a souvenir.

Rachel was flipping through vinyl albums in the record store. "I want to get Paul something," she said. "But, I have no idea what to get him. Like who are all these bands?"

Edward laughed. "Paul loves the Eagles." He pulled an album from the shelf. "When I first met him, he was on a 'Hotel California' kick."

Rachel laughed and took the album from Edward. "Sold."

"How are things going with you and Paul?" I asked her as we waited in line.

Edward and Vanessa were still flipping through albums behind us, singing to the oldies on the speakers. I couldn't get enough of watching Edward with my friends. He literally got along with everybody.

"Really good. I know I give him a hard time, but I really appreciate that he's supporting me, right now. I'm able to spend more time with my Grandmother. He's making me dinner, he's hanging out with me and my Gran when it's his day off. He's amazing, Bella.

"And he actually gave me three hundred dollars this morning. Cash. To go shopping with, today. He said 'go have fun, Rachel. You deserve this break.'" She shrugged. "And a record isn't really enough to repay him."

"Oh, Rach. That is so sweet. And, I don't think he wants anything. Only for you to be happy." I smiled at her. "Soul mates are kind of awesome that way," I said, thinking about Edward and how supportive he'd been with me while I was struggling this last week.

She laughed. "Soul mates, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. I could tell from the first night you guys met."

"Open mic night in May." She shook her head. "I used to hate those. The bar was always so busy."

"Glad to be away from it?" I asked her.

"Actually, yeah." She smiled. "I honestly don't think I want to go back."

"Don't then," I said. "What do you want to do?"

"Live with my sugar daddy," she said, giggling. "No, uh, I don't know. I'll figure something out. I like caring for my Gran. I think maybe something like that. A nurse's aide, or something?"

"That's a very admirable profession," I said.

She laughed. "It doesn't sound like me, does it."

I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Of course it does."

"I'm glad we came, today. This is nice," she said.

I smiled. "Me, too."


	429. Curves Are Sexy

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 429 – Curves Are Sexy<strong>

"Oh, god, these pastries are insane," Vanessa said. After a full morning of being tourists at Pike's Place Market with Vanessa and Rachel, we were having lunch at a cute little bakery with a nice view of the water.

Rachel licked her fingers. "I'm going to go back to Forks five pounds heavier." She laughed. "Paul isn't going to recognize me."

Edward shook his head. "You girls have us all wrong."

"Who? Guys?" Vanessa asked, smiling.

"Yeah," he said, before taking a drink of his coffee. "You girls are gorgeous. All of you." Edward shot me a wink and I smiled. "Your boyfriends are lucky guys. Really damn lucky."

"Aw," Ness said, smiling.

"It's true. And, secondly, no guy would notice a couple pounds."

"Even naked?" Rachel asked, looking at Edward sceptically.

Edward smiled. "When a guy has a naked woman in front of him, especially the one he's in love with, he's only thinking about what he wants to do with her, how amazing he wants her to feel and how fast he can get it to happen."

I felt my face flush at Edward's words. I loved getting inside of head. Sexy and romantic. I was the lucky one.

"I still think he'd notice bigger hips, a bigger ass."

Edward chuckled. "If he did, he wouldn't complain. Well, I wouldn't."

"You're serious?"

"Dead serious. Curves are sexy."

"Hmm," Rachel said, smiling deviously. "In that case, will you go buy me a pecan tart, Mr. Cullen?"

He smiled and stood up. "I would love to. Ness? Baby?"

"I'm fine. Thank you," I said. I'd already eaten the biggest cream cheese covered cinnamon bun I'd ever seen, along with an iced coffee. I didn't think I would be able to move, let alone eat more.

"Um, will you split one with me?" Ness asked Edward.

He laughed. "Why not."

I smiled after him as he walked up to the counter. "Swoon," I said, making the girls laugh.

"You look so in love," Ness said, smiling.

"I am. It's like I still have a crush on him. I get all girly and giddy every I time I think about him."

"I love that he calls you baby in front of us," Vanessa said. "It's like he doesn't care who knows how much he loves you. It's very sweet."

"I love how he looks at you like he wants to have sex with you," Rachel said, smirking. "It's very sexy."

I giggled. "He's been amazing to me this week. Well, since the day I net him, but even more so now."

Rachel reached across the table to squeeze my hand. "So Paul said some ass messed with you in the library?"

"Yeah. I've had some moments over the last few days where I get upset, but Edward's dad thinks it's anxiety," I said. "I just need to focus on being stress free. He even said shopping was healthy for me."

"I'm up for helping you relax," Ness said. "Retail therapy."

"Have they caught the rapist, yet?" Rachel asked.

"No."

"I hope some girl cuts his nuts off. Like can there be a lower form of human life?" Rachel asked, rolling her eyes.

"I don't think there is," Ness said.

"Sorry I took so long," Edward said, bringing back three pecan tarts. "Long line up."

He sat beside me and wrapped his arm around my hips. He instantly starting rubbing his thumb back and forth on my side. I must have looked tense, but he knew exactly what to do to make me feel better.

"That third tart had better be for you," I said to my gorgeous fiancé. I pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"I thought, hey, the line is so long, what if she changes her mind. This way, you have the option."

Vanessa laughed. "Gah. You guys are so cute. I've missed this."

Edward smiled as I took a bite of the tart he bought for me. "Are you guys doing anything for Thanksgiving? We'll be home. It would be nice to hang out."

"EJ has a Thanksgiving bonfire and barbeque every year," Ness said. "Well, he did in California. He always made me a turkey burger. It's the closest he got to cooking for me. Now, that's kind of our tradition. I think he's doing it this year, too."

"That sounds cool," I said, smiling.

"You guys should come. Thursday night. After it gets dark."

"My friend from Arizona, Angela, and her fiancé are going to be up visiting. Can I bring her, too?" I asked.

"Of course," Ness said.

"Bonfires are better with more people, anyway," Rachel agreed.

"You girls want to see our apartment?" I asked as Edward finished my pecan tart. "Tanya, Dallas and Cat are meeting us there."

"Yay." I laughed. Ness was so excited to be here.

"I need a nap," Rachel said, smiling.

"You can sneak a nap in," I said, looping my arm through hers as we walked back to the car. She rested her head on my shoulder. "Are you up for the mall this afternoon?"

"I'm on a mission to bring Paul home a souvenir that will knock his socks off."

"Ooh. Will his handcuffs be involved?" I asked, making her laugh.

"I'm going to say yes," she said, laughing. "But, I won't be the one that's handcuffed to the headboard."

"Kinky."

She laughed. "Like you're not."

I giggled with her. "I've never used handcuffs."

"Really?" she asked, looking surprised. "Oh, I know what I'm getting you for your bachelorette party."

"I'm going to be a tomato, you know?"

"I know. That's the point. But it will be worth it. You'll build up a nice little collection of sex toys."

"Oh, we've got a pretty great collection so far," I admitted without thinking.

Rachel laughed. "Oh, really. My sugar cookie sweet couple has a spicy side, huh?"

I laughed, my face bright red. "Maybe."

I looked over my shoulder at Edward and Vanessa. Edward shot me a wink, but luckily was in the middle of explaining directions to our house to Ness.

"You girls okay to follow us?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ness said. "Just don't go too fast."

"Deal," he said. "If we get separated, pull over and phone me. I'll come back and rescue you."

"A knight in shining armour, huh?" I asked Edward as the two of started the drive back to our place.

He laughed. "Your knight, maybe." He winked at me, before glancing in the rear view mirror to make sure the girls were still behind us.

"Knights are sexy."

He smiled. "So are damsels."

I laughed. I sensed a roll playing night in our very near future.


	430. Snuggles

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 430 – Snuggles<strong>

"Oh, the scarf looks good, sweetheart," Liam said as he walked into the apartment behind Tanya. He looked excited that I was wearing the souvenir he bought for me in the summer.

"Thank you," I said, giving him a hug. "And thanks again for sitting with me on Monday in the library. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, Bella. I work at home. My writing can go with me. If you need me, call. Anytime. That's why I'm out here in Seattle."

I laughed. "For me? Oh, Liam, I feel so special."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, leading me into the living room. I smiled as I watched Tanya, Rachel and Ness catch up. They'd met at Esme's book club and had really hit it off.

"Girls, this is Liam," I said.

"Wow," Rachel said, smiling at Tanya from her spot reclined on the futon. "What a big boy you are."

Tanya laughed and rolled her eyes and Liam snorted, shaking his head. I looked up at his face and his cheeks were pink. And, he'd lasted five seconds into girl talk. Pretty good.

"Nice to meet you," he said. "Hey, Eddie. You want to get going?"

"Just ignore Rach. She says what's she's thinking all the time." Ness hopped up and came over to give Liam a hug. "I'm Vanessa, by the way."

Liam smiled and patted her back. "So, you girls are going shopping, huh?"

"And Bella's going to take us to that tattoo studio with the hot artist." Rachel smiled at me and Edward looked over at me, his eyebrows raised in surprise. I had totally forgotten about that part of the plan, or I would have mentioned it to him.

I looked at him and shrugged and he smiled back at me. We usually told each other everything, so I hoped he didn't think I was keeping this from him. Because I wasn't. Well, not on purpose.

"I'm going to call Dallas," I said pulling my phone from the front pocket of my jeans. "And then we can head out."

I went into our bedroom and sat down on the bed to make my call. "Dallas. It's time, girl. We're just waiting for Cat."

"Okay. The sitter just got here. I'll be right up," she said. I smiled. It was more than obvious that all of us girls needed this break, this time together to just be girls and relax. We all had such busy lives. We deserved today.

I fell back on the bed and shut my eyes. "You okay, baby?"

I smiled when I heard Edward's voice and opened my eyes. "I'm good."

He laid down beside me and rolled into me, his body pressing into mine. "I love you." He ran his fingers through my hair around my face.

I smiled. "I love you, too."

"So, are you getting another tattoo, tonight?" He was trying to act nonchalant, but I could tell Rachel's comment was driving him crazy. It was adorable. I was so completely in love with Edward's overprotective personality.

I smiled and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "I am not."

He smiled against my lips. "Good. Because if you do, I want to be there."

"I'm not."

"Okay."

"The girls think Spence is cute," I said.

He laughed. "I feel like I need to a chaperone."

I rubbed his back. "You don't. I'm a good girl, remember?"

"Mm, Bella. That's the last thing you are." Edward nipped at my lip and tugged it a little.

"Don't start that," I breathed. "Because I want you." He smiled and stole another kiss. "You can come shopping with us if you want. You know, to carry our bags."

He laughed. "No thanks."

"Oh, come on. Liam can come with us, too."

"I don't think he can handle your friends," Edward said, laughing. "You just go and have a good time, baby. We'll play knight and damsel tonight when you get home."

I giggled. "But, I have homework."

He chuckled. "Are you teasing me?"

"Maybe."

He brought his lips to mine, kissing me hard. "Why don't we have a homework day, tomorrow? Nothing but homework."

"And packing."

"Some panties, a couple of dresses, a box of condoms and you're done."

I laughed. "Well, there you go. You can pack for me."

Edward smiled, ran his nose over mine. "I don't want to."

I giggled and pulled him closer. "But I thought it was easy?"

"I'll forget something. Plus, I like watching you pack." He kissed me again and it made me smile. "Hey, um, are you getting your nipples pierced?"

I dropped my head on Edward's chest and laughed. He rubbed my back, but he wasn't laughing with me. I peeked up at his face. "Do you want me to?"

"No. Why? Do you want to?"

I laughed and he smiled. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know." And then he laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about going to Spence's place. I honestly forgot."

"It's okay."

"So, what if I came home with a piercing? Would that freak you out?"

Edward's eyes widened. "Um. I don't think so, no. But, if I'm being honest, I would prefer you didn't take your bra off in front of Spence." He smiled sweetly. "I'd be jealous."

I laughed and ran my fingernails over his scalp. "Why do you automatically assume, if there was even a piercing at all, it would be a nipple piercing?"

He laughed. "Huh? I don't know why my head keeps going there?"

I smiled. "You're so adorable."

"I'm not."

"There won't be a piercing. I think Ness might want her bellybutton pierced, but that's all. I promise." I kissed his lips hard and he smiled. "I can't wait to be your damsel, tonight."

"God, I want to take you right here, right now."

"The bedroom door is open," I said. My point was made when I heard Tanya laugh.

"I don't really care." He rolled over on top of me, straddling my hips and started kissing up and down my neck. "You are so beautiful, my girl." He was resting his forearms on either side of my head. He kissed me, again, and then just looked into my eyes. He smiled and, naturally, I smiled back.

"Someone is going to come in here."

"Probably." He resumed his kisses on my neck.

I hummed, just enjoying the attention that my fiancé was giving me. I was going to miss him this afternoon and it was obvious that he felt the same way. So, this was nice.

"Hey, porn stars? You ready?"

I laughed when I heard Rachel's voice behind me. But, Edward kept kissing my heated skin. "I am," I said. "But, I've got something on top of me that won't move."

She laughed. "Okay. Well, the girls are here. We'll be the living room teasing Liam until you're done."

"Mm," I started to answer, but Edward kissed my lips, again. He pulled back and smiled.

"Okay," he said, before kissing me, again. "I think I'm good for a couple hours."

We looked at each other and laughed. "I love you," I whispered.

"Mm. I love you, too. Have a good time this afternoon." He kissed me, again and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you for the snuggles."

He winked at me. "Anytime."


	431. Love and Lollypops

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I have Spring fever! Why won't the winter weather just go away?! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 431 – Love and Lollypops<strong>

"Yeah, make a right there," I told Ness. I was riding shotgun in the front seat and Rachel and Dallas were behind us, talking about sex. They had totally hit it off. We were following Tanya and Cat downtown to the little dress boutique that Tanya loved.

"So, how do you work your hot love life around your baby girl?" I heard Rachel ask Dallas.

Dallas giggled. "Well, thank goodness she still takes naps. And she's such a deep sleeper, too. But, honestly, Kel is good with keeping the volume down. We play music and keep it to soft hums and groans. Of course, when I have the sitter, I'll sneak up to his place and, if Kel's brother is out, we let loose."

"That's so hot."

"He is very hot," Dallas said. "Especially for a business major." She laughed.

"Do you have a picture?" Rachel asked.

"Um. He's naked in this one, but…" I looked over my shoulder and laughed as Dallas covered the bottom half of her phone with her hand.

"Ooh, your finger slipped. Your man is packing heat."

And we all lost it. Thank goodness Vanessa had just parked the car. EJ would not have been pleased with a dent in his pride and joy.

"I want to see," Ness said, grabbing the phone. "Wow."

Dallas grabbed the phone back, giggling, and shoved it in her purse. "I'm a lucky girl."

"And how is it that you keep quiet with that monster in you?" Rachel asked.

I covered my blushing face. "Eek. You guys."

"Oh, quit acting so innocent, Bella," Dallas said, reaching forward to squeeze my shoulder. "Your apartment is right above mine. I can hear you doing naughty things in the middle of the afternoon."

"Maybe it's Edward doing them," I said. "You know, the naughty things."

Dallas laughed. "Shit, Bella. That's amazing. Yeah, babe." She giggled, again after doing her best Edward impression.

"Ooh, what were you doing to get that reaction?" Vanessa asked, smiling.

"Obviously a blowjob," Rachel said, nonchalantly. She shot me a wink and I laughed. I was proud of myself for not combusting.

"Okay. On that note, let's go shopping," I said, laughing.

"Why is Bella red?" Tanya asked when we joined her and Cat in the boutique.

"She enjoys making a certain part of Edward's anatomy into a lollypop," Rachel said, smiling at me.

"Nice," Tanya said, wrapping her arm around me. "Hey, I want to show you this dress, Bella." She held up a beautiful sleeveless red dress with a purple trimmed handkerchief hemline. It was airy and fun, yet sexy and I loved it. "When I saw it, I thought of you. You're little body would look perfect in it."

"Oh, Tanya. Thank you for thinking of me. I'm going to go try it on."

Cat was holding a cute blue and white dress. "I'll go with you."

Cat and I slipped into the same dressing room. "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk before. How's Gabe?"

She smiled. "Yummy."

I giggled. "What did he do that was so yummy?"

"He, um, let his hands explore, you know, everywhere."

"Ooh. Nice. How did it go?"

"Really, really good. And the best part," she said, helping me zip up my dress, "is that I completely trust him. With me, my heart, my body, everything."

I turned and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. I think I'm ready, you know."

"Like for sex?" I asked.

"I think so, yeah."

"Have you guys talked about it?"

"Yeah. He wants us to do it when it feels right. He doesn't want to rush."

"I love him," I said, making her smile.

"Me, too," she said, twirling around. "So, what do you think of the dress?"

"I love it."

"I love yours, too."

"Yay. Should we go see what else we can buy?" I asked.

"Definitely."

"Girls. We want to see," Dallas said. I smiled. I loved shopping. I loved my friends.

We spent the next hour trying on dresses, and watching each other model them. I was thrilled that my friends from Forks and from Seattle were getting along seamlessly. It was probably because we were all silly and pervy.

I ended up with just the one dress that Tanya picked out for me, and a really cute navy blue cardigan. I was going to bring this outfit to Colorado this weekend for sure. Then we talked shoes and I found some cute tan ankle booties that I was in love with.

I called Edward. "Hey, babe? Is $120 too much for shoes?"

"No," he said. "And, baby, I don't know a hell of a lot about this stuff. But, if you like them, buy them."

"Okay. Thank you."

He chuckled. "Are you having a good time?"

"The best."

"Good girl. Do you miss me?"

I giggled. "I phoned you, didn't I? What are you doing?"

"Eating pizza, watching sports highlights and talking about girls with my uncle."

"Ooh," I said, laughing. "Any girls I know?"

"Nope. You don't know them. These are the girls I bought houses with in other cities; New Orleans and Los Angeles. Didn't you ever wonder where I disappeared to for weeks at a time?"

I laughed. "You know I would have smacked your shoulder if I was there."

"I know. I actually just flinched," he said.

"Aw. Okay. I'm at the front of the line. I'll see you soon, babe. I love you."

"I love you, too, sexy girl. And, hey, relax and enjoy yourself. Spend, spend, spend. I can't wait for my fashion show, tonight."

I smiled as I shoved my phone back in my purse and set my shoes on the counter. "Do you have to check with Edward before you buy things?" Rachel asked.

"No. It's just me worrying. We just bought the house in Forks and even though we have the money for payments right now, sometimes I'm concerned about spending money on myself. I shrugged. It's just an insecurity, I guess."

"Hey," Vanessa said, as we walked back to the cars. "You said shopping was doctor's orders, right? No anxiety."

I smiled. "You're right. Retail therapy. Edward said the same thing."

"He's so good for you," Rachel said as we drove to the mall.

"Just like Paul is good for you," Vanessa said.

"But, it's hard to let other people take care of you, you know? Especially when you've been looking out for yourself for so long," Rachel said.

Her thoughts echoed my feelings, too, in the beginning. But, with Edward, it was so easy to give up my worries. He was so good at caring for me, supporting me, encouraging me, that I found it so easy to lean on him when I needed it.

"It's part of love, though," Dallas said. "To trust someone enough that you give them a part of yourself. You count on them to get you through the tough times. But, you get to be there for them when they're down. It's beautiful when it works. When both people want nothing but the other to be happy."

I smiled as I thought of Edward. He was all of that to me. I knew without a doubt that he wanted nothing more in life than to make me happy. And he was doing an incredible job.


	432. Gorgeous Group

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I'm having fun writing girl time. Hope you're all having fun reading it! Thanks for being awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 432 – Gorgeous Group<strong>

"Okay, so the black bustier with the gorgeous bright purple lace?" I asked, holding the strapless bra up against my chest.

"Definitely," Dallas said, smiling. "I'm jealous because I need straps to hold up these babies."

Rachel laughed. "Oh, god. I know. Me, too."

"Uh, stop bragging," Ness said setting her hands on her boobs. "Some of us A cup girls are jealous."

"It's called padding," Rachel said, smiling.

"It's called push-up," Tanya said, shooting her a wink. "I'm pretty tiny myself."

"No way," Ness said. "You're a C, right?"

"B cup," she said. "On the small side, too. It's all in the posture and the bra."

Vanessa laughed. "Alright. Let's make me into a B. I want to make Jake drool." She looped her arm through Dallas' and they wandered towards the padded bras.

"So, I've only stayed over at Gabriel's house, twice," Cat said, looking at the sweatpants. "The first time I fell asleep, the second time, he lent me a t-shirt."

"But you want something pretty?" Tanya asked, a sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah." Cat was blushing head to toe. But it was cute. I bought sexy jammies when Edward and I started getting more and more intimate. And I was with Angie to help her out with the same issue. I loved being here for my friends. They were such an important part of my life.

"You know what, Cat?" Rachel said. "Sweats, a white tank, those sexy glasses and your hair up in a cute, messy knot, your guy won't know what hit him."

Cat smiled. "So, you don't think he'd prefer something skimpy?"

"Honey," I said, giving her a hand a squeeze. "Gabe likes you. He loves your personality, your shyness, your sweetness. He's a sensitive guy and I truly think you have a keeper with him. He isn't going to want you to be uncomfortable."

"But," Tanya said, "it wouldn't hurt to have options. You know, you could pack something a little more risqué and then if the mood strikes you, you'll have that choice." She laughed. "Or, not. Whatever you feel best in."

Cat laughed. "I like those ideas. And I really like these sweats."

"Good choice. I have them," I said. "Edward went crazy for them."

Tanya giggled. "I can totally see him doing that."

I laughed. "Tanya, how do you sit beside Edward in Chem lab and not laugh hysterically at him, knowing all the stuff you do from girl talk?"

She giggled. "I like him. Edward's my friend. And we don't talk about sex. God, I would die of embarrassment. Plus Liam probably tells Edward stuff about me, and I like that he never teases me. So, fair's fair, right?"

"True," I said. "Plus I don't think Liam would ever give details about you, anyway. Edward wouldn't tell Liam stuff about me."

Rachel smiled. "Guys are more discreet, even they're way more perverted."

"So, what do you mean Edward went crazy?" Cat asked, chewing on her thumbnail. "Like in a good way?"

I laughed thinking about the beginning of September. Before we'd even started the semester, Edward and I had gone shopping together at this very same Victoria's Secret. "A very good way."

"Ooh, I want to hear this," Rachel said and both she and Tanya laughed.

I giggled, again. "Well, I was modelling the pants for him, topless of course."

"Of course," Rachel said. She shot me a wink.

"Anyway, he had his hands all over me. He loved them. They fit snug and he said they weren't what he expected when he thought of sweats."

"Okay. I'm getting them," Cat said.

"That's my girl," Tanya said. "You are going to rock those sweats."

All six of us ended up leaving the lingerie store with full shopping bags. My little black bustier was going make my boobs look great under my new dress, and I was sure that Edward would love it, too. And, of course, I bought the matching panties. We both knew he had a panty fetish.

We ended up spending the rest of the afternoon at the mall. I loved watching Ness and Rachel in Seattle. Their faces lit up in each new store. It was obvious they were a little deprived of selection back home. I didn't buy anything else. Well, except for a really cute skirt I found at the Gap.

"Where do you guys want to get dinner?" Dallas asked.

"Food court," Ness said, making us all laugh.

"You're so much like Edward. Every time we're here, he has to have the Chinese food," I said. I smiled, thinking about my man. I pulled out my phone to send him a quick 'I love you' text. But he'd beaten to it.

'_Just wanted to say that I love you. And no, I'm not needy. But, I miss you. Can't wait to have you back in my arms. Did I say I love you, yet?'_

I giggled and Rachel took the phone from my hands. "Aw," she said. "He's a sweetheart. Paul sent me a text at lunch, but I will not share it."

I laughed. "Why not? Isn't that only fair?"

"It was just him playing the sugar daddy card, again. He's now calling me his little girl."

I smiled. "Oh, really? Sounds like things are getting kinky."

"It's actually really nice being with him. After I get home from my grandma's, we have time together. When I had to work, too, it was hard on us. All I wanted to do was sleep."

"I'm so glad that you both worked this out and made the right choice for you." I gave Rachel a hug. "I'm happy for you."

Over cheap burgers and tacos, we discussed our game plan for the rest of the evening. "I want to get my belly button pierced," Ness said.

"You just want to meet Bella's cute tattoo artist," Rachel said.

"I do not," she said, laughing. "Okay, I do. But, I really do want my belly button pierced."

"Anyone else want to get something tattooed or pierced?" I asked.

"I was thinking about getting a little heart on my ankle," Rachel said, smiling. "You know, for Paul"

"That's sweet," I said.

"I'm nervous," Ness said as we drove to Spence's tattoo shop.

"I was, too," I said. "It's only been a week since Edward and I were here. But, trust me. Spence makes it fun."

"Wow," Spence said, hopping off the front counter of the tattoo shop. "What a gorgeous group of ladies." He looked at me and laughed. "Hey, cutie. You brought me business."

"Well, your work speaks for itself," I said.

"Kick ass." He came over and gave me a hug. "Hey. Are you wearing tight jeans over that tat?"

"I am. Sorry. But I've been so good all week. I promise."

"Come on back, ladies. Bella, can I check your ink? See how it's healing?"

"Uh, okay," I said. We followed Spence back and I sat in the chair. Rachel winked at me while I unbuttoned my jeans and yanked them down over my hip.

Spence sat in his chair and moved over to look at it, pulling black gloves on his hands. He ran his thumb over the skin beside it. "It's dry, but not too bad. Is it itchy?" he asked, looking at my face, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yeah. A little."

"Let me put some moisturizer on it." He wheeled across the room to get the lotion. "How's Edward's tat?"

I smiled instantly when I heard his name. "So sexy," I said, before covering my red face. The girls were laughing with Spence. "Sorry. That's not what you meant. It's healing pretty nicely."

Spence took off his gloves. "You're adorable, sweetheart." He patted my leg. "Okay, who's next, and what am I doing?"


	433. Spence

**A/N - Happy Friday! Best day of the week! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 433 – Spence<strong>

"Can you do piercings?" Ness asked Spence.

"I can. We usually have a girl here, but she's off tonight. If you're wanting something done in a, uh, personal area, I'm trained, but it's up to you if you want me to do it."

Vanessa giggled and hopped into the chair. "Just my belly button, please."

Spence let out a deep breath and laughed at himself. "Sorry."

"Not comfortable with girly parts, huh?" Rachel asked, teasing him.

He laughed, again. "Quite comfortable, actually. I work with my hands for a living, you know." He looked over his shoulder and winked at her. "Just not usually in a room full of girls."

"Performance anxiety. Gotcha," she said, squeezing his shoulder.

Spence got up, still laughing. "I'm going to go get some jewelry for you pick from," he said to Vanessa. He looked at Rachel. "And someone get a handle on this firecracker. She's making me sweat."

"Never had complaints before," she said, smirking back at him.

He shook his head, his smile wide, as he walked back to the front. "Rachel," Dallas scolded. "Stop flirting with that guy."

"I'm not," Rachel said, a smile tugging at her pretty pink lips. "I'm just having some fun. Getting to know the guy that's going to be sticking a needle into my ankle."

"Stop making him nervous," Ness said. "He's going to be sticking a needle in my stomach."

"He's not nervous," Tanya said. "But, now he probably has a thing for our Rachel."

"He told me last week he has a girlfriend," I said.

"He seems like that's just his personality," Cat said. "Spence seems like a really nice guy."

Spence walked in and Catalina turned bright red, as if she'd been saying something bad about him. "Why, thank you, sweetheart." He shot her a wink, before sitting down beside Ness. "Okay, pick out anything from here up. We're doing this 14 gauge style."

She laughed. "Um. I like the blue butterfly one."

"This one?" Spence asked, smiling. "I like it." He showed it to us. "Ladies? Does she get your approval?"

"I love it," I said, smiling at Ness. "It will look awesome when you wear your bikini on the beach."

"Ooh. Bikinis," Spence said as he washed his hands. He pulled on a new pair of gloves. "Now here's a topic I like."

Ness laughed. "My brother was a pro body boarder, so I grew up at the beach."

Spence cleaned Nessa's belly and the barbell of the butterfly ring. "Who's your brother?"

"EJ Wolfe."

"Oh, yeah. He's known for rocking the tricks. El Rollo, the Spin 360. He's mad talented," Spence said. He sounded very impressed with EJ.

Honestly, I had no idea that EJ was so famous. It was kind of cool, actually. I was going to have to get his autograph at his Thanksgiving bonfire. I was sure he'd get a kick out of that.

"He's actually working on designing his own line, right now."

"Oh, yeah? Kick ass. And you live in Forks?"

"We do," she said. I smiled. Vanessa was so proud of her big brother. "Do you board?"

Spence smiled. "I do. Okay, you're going to feel a quick little pinch. And… You're done."

Vanessa laughed and looked down. "Eee. I love it."

Spence smiled. "It looks really sexy. You have the body for it."

"Thanks." Ness hopped up out of the chair and gave Spence a hug.

"Yeah. No worries."

"You should come down to Forks, sometime. EJ would love to meet a fan."

"That would be great," he said, smiling. "Thanks. Can I get your number?" He took off his gloves and pulled his phone out of his front pocket, before passing it to Ness.

It was great that everyone was getting along so well with Spence, but I was actually surprised by how well he was hitting it off with Vanessa. I knew she loved Jake, but I had to wonder how he would react when he found out that Ness had not only given Spence her number, but that she's invited him to Forks to board.

I knew Edward would have been upset. He often got jealous. He'd been doing so much better since the summer, but I was sure that he wouldn't like me giving out my number to a guy I didn't really know.

But, that was just us. Jake was very supportive of Vanessa, and because he was older, he was almost a father figure to her. He looked out for her, a lot like EJ did. Come to think of it, I was sure that both her boyfriend and her brother were worried about her being here.

"Okay," Spence said, sliding his phone back in his pocket. "Who's up next?"

"Just me," Rachel said, smiling. "Your little firecracker."

Spence laughed. "And what are you getting pierced."

"I'm not. I want a heart tattoo on my ankle."

Spence smiled and passed her a binder of patterns. "Someone stole your heart, huh?"

"Damn right. Oh, girls. What do you think of this one?"

We all gathered around to look at the little stylized heart. It was a small, black outline. So cute, yet classy. It was simple and really pretty.

"Love it," I said.

"It's so pretty," Cat added.

"Paul's going to love it," Vanessa said.

"So, we're a go?" Spence said. He was setting up his station. "Inner or outer ankle and which leg?"

"Outer right," Rachel said, smiling. "I've always wanted one, but never really had the guts to do it."

"What changed?" Spence asked as he prepped her ankle.

"My amazing boyfriend, my sick grandmother." She shrugged. "Life is short and I guess I just realized that it's time to enjoy it. To celebrate the things I have."

"Oh, sweetheart," Dallas said, smiling. "That's beautiful."

When Spence started the tattoo, Rachel screamed. "Oh, dear god. Someone hold my hand."

Tanya and I each took one of her hands. "Not so hard," Tanya said, laughing. "Uh, my hand."

"Hang on. This is only going to take me about fifteen minutes."

Rachel laughed, even though she didn't look impressed. "How long has it been?"

Spence looked up at me and raised his eyebrows. "Uh, thirty seconds." He chuckled. "I thought you were the tough chick in the group?"

"It's all a big lie," Rachel said, dropping her head back on the chair.

"You're not going to cry on me, are you, firecracker?"

"I cried," I said, laughing. "It was like a natural response to the pain."

Spence smiled as he worked. "You did awesome."

Ten minutes and four crushed fingers later, Rachel had her tiny heart tattoo. She looked so happy with it and I had to take some pictures for her.

"Have a great night, girls," Spence said, holding the door for us as we left. "Stop back in anytime."

"Thanks," I said.

I was glad that we had come together. It made for a very fun end to an amazing day with friends. I shed a few tears as I gave Rachel and Vanessa goodbye hugs at the car. They were heading straight back to Forks. It was already six o'clock and Vanessa had to work the next day.

I shut my eyes as Tanya gave me, Cat and Dallas a ride home. I loved girl time. But I couldn't wait to get back into Edward's arms. I missed my man.


	434. Compatible

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 434 – Compatible<strong>

I knocked on our apartment door, instead of getting my key out of my purse. I was tired and my hands were full with bags. I smiled when Edward opened the door, a sexy smile on his face. He smelled incredible, and I was still three feet away from him. Mm. Freshly showered.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to my lips. He took the bags from my hands, freeing me up to wrap my arms around his waist. He hummed as I hugged him.

"I missed you," I said, peeking up at his face.

"Understatement."

I laughed. "That was like six hours apart. It was just wrong."

Edward laughed with me and kicked the door shut. "But, did you have fun?"

"I had a great time. I have really amazing friends."

He leaned in to kiss me a little harder this time. "That's what matters, then."

"You smell so good," I said, making him smile. "Can we go to bed?"

He laughed, again. "Tired?"

"Nope."

"Mm. I like where this is going." He stole another kiss.

"Well, you are carrying my bags. That's very 'knight in shining armour' of you. Very, very sexy."

He laughed. "Yeah? You like that, huh?"

"I do. Consider me turned on."

"Mm." He slid his hand down my back and squeezed my bum. "Can I see what you bought?"

"You want that fashion show, do you?"

"Honestly, yeah. And, we'd better do that first. Because once I get you in that bed, you're not getting out."

"Ooh. Possessive." I kissed his chest over his t-shirt. "And, I should probably tell you that I got in trouble from Spence."

Edward frowned. "Why?"

"Jeans."

"Ah. Does your tattoo hurt? Are your pants rubbing on it?"

"Spence checked it out. Put some lotion on it. He says it's fine."

"God, that guy." Edward laughed and shook his head.

"What? He was just checking it." I ran my hands up Edward's back, under his shirt. "Don't be jealous. He didn't see anything. Oh, and I was thinking about getting another piercing in my ear, but I waited for you."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, nipping at my lips. "That would be really sexy. Let's go right now."

I giggled. "No. I have no intention of leaving this apartment for the next twelve hours. We'll go later."

"God, we really are compatible, huh?" he asked, smirking at me. "Hop up."

I giggled as I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. He lifted me off my feet and I wrapped my legs around his hips. "I love that you carry me," I whispered as he walked us to our bedroom.

"I love carrying you."

He set me on the bed and set my bags beside me. "Thank you, handsome. Will you scoot for a minute? I want the outfit to be a surprise."

"All these bags are one outfit?"

I giggled. "Yeah. Oh, and one extra skirt."

He leaned over me and ran his nose along my jawline. "I love you in skirts."

"How do you feel about dresses?"

"Love 'em."

"I have a feeling you're going to love this fashion show, then." I set my hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. "Out."

He laughed and slipped out of the bedroom. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I cut the tags off my new purchases. I adored that man. He always made me feel special, beautiful.

I slid on my new bustier and panties, first. I slipped my dress on next, and then my new cardigan and boots. I stood in front of the mirror, seeing the whole outfit together for the first time. I loved it. It would be perfect for my mom's early Thanksgiving dinner this weekend. Pretty and classy, but fun and young at the same time.

"Okay," I called out. "Are you ready?"

I had thought of going out to living room to give Edward a show, but honestly, I didn't want to leave the bedroom. The location was perfect: right beside the bed.

Edward walked into the room with Robbie in his arms. "Wow, Bella. Shit. You look…" He laughed. "Wow."

I giggled and spun in a circle, letting the gauzy dress flow out around me. "You like?"

"Two thumbs up and two paws up from Robbie."

Edward came over to kiss my lips. "Thank you," I said.

"Thank _you_, my love."

I gave Robbie a kiss on the forehead and I was thanked by a soft little meow. "I was thinking of wearing it to my mom's dinner in Denver. What do you think?"

"I think I'm going to have a hard time focusing on my food."

I laughed. "What do you love about it?"

"Your legs." He winked at me and chuckled. "Um, I don't want to sound so cliché male, but your boobs look amazing in that dress."

"Oh, yeah? Well I might have an idea why."

"Ooh, can I undress you?"

I frowned. I wanted to play, first. We were supposed to be role playing. Edward was my knight in shining armour and I was to be the damsel in distress. I wasn't going to let him get out of it. I had been imagining it all day.

"No?" Edward set the kitten on the floor. "I can't undress you?"

Time for me to try out my acting skills. I screamed.

"Shit. What's wrong?" The look on Edward's face almost had me laughing. He was so concerned.

I jumped on the bed, shoes and all and cowered against the pillows. "A lion," I said, pointing to Robbie. "Save me, good sir."

Robbie looked at me and meowed. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh.

But, Edward laughed, his hand over his heart. "Jesus, Bella. A little warning, next time."

I frowned at him, again. He wasn't getting into this game. And he'd better hurry, or he wasn't going to get to play with the Victoria's Secret under my clothes. "Save me, Edward."

"Okay. Uh…" He laughed and leaned down to scoop up Robbie. "Step away from this maiden, you evil lion, you."

Robbie was meowing and he looked happy, like he was enjoying the attention. I couldn't stop laughing. This was pretty dumb, but it was adorable at the same time.

Edward brought the kitten up to his throat. "Ah, he's biting. He's struggling. Don't worry, my love. I will sacrifice myself for you." He ran backwards out the door and into the hallway.

I bit my lip, wondering where he was going with this. I laughed when he crawled back into the bedroom on his hands and knees. He stopped at the foot of the bed and reached up to hold his neck. "It was a tough battle, but the evil lion has been defeated."

I smiled. "My hero." I held my arms out. "Come here. Let me take care of you."

Edward climbed into bed with me and lied beside me. "He was a tough foe," he said, closing his eyes.

I took my sweater off and pressed it to Edward's throat. "Will you be alright?" I asked, making sure to take deep breaths so my chest rose and fell.

Edward smiled, peeking one eye open. "Mm. I think I'm going to be just fine."


	435. Adorably Sexy

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 435 – Adorably Sexy<strong>

**Thursday, November 18**

"I don't want to go to school, today," I said with a pout. I was still lying in bed with Edward, ten minutes after the alarm went off, and he was rubbing my back.

"Why not?" He pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. "Feeling a little anxious about going to your English class alone?"

Today, I had to face Beatty by myself. Edward wouldn't be skipping his biology class and I was going to have to sit beside my professor, Jason. A part of me felt bad. Beatty didn't even do anything wrong. He'd just frightened me.

And since talking to Carlisle on the phone a couple of days ago, I was really working on relaxing. On being happy and loving life. Spending yesterday morning with Edward, Vanessa and Rachel in Pike's Place Market was a wonderful. And my time with the girls in the afternoon only made the day perfect.

Carlisle said to get out there and enjoy life, not to focus on the negatives. And yesterday seemed to be a great start. I was nervous, though, because I didn't want my class this morning to be another setback.

"Sort of. I just," I sighed, "I just want to get through today."

I knew that once I had face Beatty on my own, without Liam or Edward at my side, I would start to get over my fear of him. He may be a little weird, but I didn't think he was the bad guy. I had to stop being afraid of him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come, again?"

I smiled. "I don't think my professor will let you sit in."

Edward chuckled. "But, I got you to smile."

"I'm happy, baby."

"Good." Edward kissed me, again. "I know what might help keep that sexy smile there."

"What's that?"

He smirked. "Just think about last night."

I hummed and snuggled up to Edward's naked body. "What happened, again? I forget."

Edward laughed. "What? I think what we did was pretty darn memorable."

I kissed his shoulder. "Tell me."

"Mm. Okay. You looked absolutely stunning in your new dress. Your boobs were pushed up and so round. So firm. And all I wanted to do was get my mouth on them. I wanted to squeeze and lick and suck."

I giggled.

"What? Too much detail?" he asked with a cute smile on his face.

"No. I love getting into your head. Keep going. I'm enjoying this."

He chuckled. "Okay. Um. You were still playing the damsel and you straddled my hips."

"My hero," I said, reaching up to rub his shoulder. "I wanted to thank you for rescuing me."

"From the kitten?" He laughed. "Oh, you thanked me, alright." He slid his hand down and squeezed my bum cheek. "You started circling your hips, pressing yourself against me. I was so rock hard, baby."

I laughed. "I love how that feels."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." I tipped my had back to look at his face and he smiled at me. "I love you so much."

"Aw. I love you, too."

"What happened next?" I whispered.

Edward smiled. He reached up to run his fingertip down my spine. "I unzipped your pretty red dress to discover a sexy as hell black bra."

"Bustier."

He chuckled. "Bustier. Whatever it's called, consider me a big fan." He pressed a kiss to my lips and I smiled. "You also had on panties that matched. So, of course, I took about three hundred photos."

I giggled. "You have quite the collection of pictures going, don't you?"

"I will never stop taking photos of you. I can't get enough of you, Isabella Swan. You take my breath away every single time I look at you." He nipped at my bottom lip and then smiled. "I'm still counting my lucky stars that you said yes. That we have a house. That I get to keep you forever and that I'm going to wake up with you and your adorable messy hair every day for the rest of my life. I mean, how did I ever get this lucky?"

I laughed as I swatted away the tears on my cheeks. "I love that you want to keep me. Especially when my hair is a haystack when I wake up." He smiled and kissed my damp cheeks. "Tell me what happened after you took the photos. I think this is my favourite part of the story."

"Oh, well, I stripped all of my clothes off," he said. "And you laughed that gorgeous little giggle that makes my heart speed up. I've learned that you're not laughing at my body, but you're still just a tiny bit shy around me when I'm naked."

"Is that weird?" I asked, interrupting him for the hundredth time. "That after this long together, I'm still a little nervous?"

"No. Nothing about you is weird. I love it, actually. I think it's cute. It's you, Bella. And in case I haven't mentioned it recently," he said with a wink, "I'm head over heels in love with you, your heart, your personality. Everything. The entire adorably sexy package."

"I like that."

"That you can be cute and sexy at the same time?" he asked. "Mm. Your innocence drives me crazy. You have no idea."

"I think I kind of have an idea."

He laughed and kissed me. "Can we please act out the next part of the story?" He pressed his body into mine and rolled us over so he was on top of me.

I hummed as he slid his tongue over my bottom lip. "Yes, Edward. Please." I kissed him back. "You kissed my boobs. Start there."

He kissed my lips a few more times and it was almost as if he just couldn't make himself stop. He really knew how to make a girl feel desirable.

"Okay, so I kissed your boobs," he whispered, working his way down to my chest. He ran the tip of his tongue up from between my breasts to behind my right ear. "Mm."

He kissed me everywhere and I shut my eyes, thinking back to the night before. I had felt close to overcome by his need for me. He wanted me and he didn't hold back showing me just how much.

It was an amazing sensation. Edward didn't just kiss me. Each time he touched me, each time he pressed his lips to my skin, I could feel his love for me. His desire. I was so lucky. I was getting to live that moment twice.

He swirled his tongue around my nipple and then tugged it with his lips. It was exactly what he'd done the night before. Last night was choreography between the sheets. This was the encore. It was literally breath-taking.

And just like last night, he inched under the covers, bringing me over the edge with his lips and fingertips. "How am I doing?" he asked after he re-emerged from the blankets. "Am I getting it right?"

"So right," I breathed. I stole a kiss and he smiled.

"Are you ready for part two. Again."

"Mm. So ready."

Edward laughed. "I have you speechless. Again."

"Quit bragging."

"Never."

"Okay, don't. I love it."

He laughed. "I love you."

As we made love, I held him close to my body, so we were chest to chest. I could feel his heartbeat. I felt relaxed. I felt calm. I felt like I could handle anything that this day would bring. I had the love of my fiancé, the support of my family and all of my amazing friends.

Today was going to be a great day.


	436. Happy Face

**A/N - Happy Monday! It's cold and snowy here, not at all like April! I hope you are all warmer than I am! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 436 – Happy Face<strong>

"Okay. I'm just a text away, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear outside of my classroom door. "I'm serious. If you need me, I'm here."

I smiled as he kissed my temple. "Thank you," I said, even though I knew I wasn't going to be texting him. But, I wasn't going to tell him not to worry, because I knew he would, anyway. And I loved him for it.

I walked into my class and about half of the students were there already. My prof, however, wasn't there, yet. But, Beatty was. I took a deep breath and took my seat at the front of the class, right by the door, just in case.

"Hey, Bella."

I looked up to see Beatty standing in front of me. "Hi," I said, pulling my notebook from my backpack.

He crouched down in front of my desk. "Listen. I can see how freaked out you are, and I feel horrible. I'm not the bad guy, okay." He gave me a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, anyway."

I didn't say anything as he stood up and walked back to the front of the class. I could feel my face burning bright red and I was embarrassed when my professor walked in the room. He looked at my face and glanced to the front of the room at Beatty.

"You okay, Miss Swan?" he asked me as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I was late. A colleague stopped me in the hallway," Jason said. He rolled his eyes and laughed. "And good luck getting out of those conversations."

"It's okay. You don't have to sit with me," I said, feeling a little foolish. "I'm fine."

"I think I did promise your fiancé that I would, though, didn't I?" he asked, smiling at me. "And I may be the teacher," he said, making quote signs with his fingers in the air, "but I'm still an honourable guy and a promise is a promise, right?"

"Thank you."

"How's your paper going?"

I laughed. "Um…"

"Didn't start yet, did you?" He raised his eyebrow and smirked at me. I had to admit having this guy as a professor was a little weird. He was so, so young.

I bit my lip. "I have a topic picked out and I have books from the library."

"Well, that's a start," Jason said, a wide smile on his face. "Are you taking a full load of courses this semester?"

"Yeah. Five classes."

"Are they going well?"

"They are, thank you."

"If you need help, Isabella, don't forget that I'm here. I have office hours for a reason. You can also shoot me an e-mail. I'm getting paid the big bucks. Let me earn them."

I nodded. "Thanks. Really."

Beatty started the class and I turned my attention to the power point presentation. I let out a deep breath and smiled to myself. I felt better. And as stupid as it was to have my professor babysitting me, looking out for me, I felt very comfortable here without Edward.

As I took notes, I thought about how much Beatty's apology meant to me. He truly felt bad for frightening me. And, I didn't believe in my heart that he was the campus attacker. He honestly looked sorry and I appreciated that he wasn't angry with me.

At the end of class I packed up my bag and stood up. "Isabella," Jason said, stopping me from leaving. "Are you going to be alright? Do you need me to walk you to your next class?"

I smiled, blushing again. "Oh, no thank you. I'm sure Edward is right outside the door."

He nodded. "I'm taking this seriously. Would you like to go speak with peer support or, hell, I don't know, campus security?"

"No. Thank you, though. I'm fine. I've been talking to someone, already."

"Okay," he said, smiling at me sweetly. "I'm glad to hear that. Have a good weekend. And get working on that paper."

I laughed. "I will. Bye."

I walked out the door and smiled when my eyes met Edward's. "God, I missed you," He said, wrapping his arms around me. "My class was so boring. I swear that I got more work done sitting in your class on Tuesday."

I laughed. "Yeah right." He leaned down to kiss my lips.

Jason walked out of the classroom. "Hey, keep it clean, you two. Public forum and all, you know."

Edward laughed and held me closer to his chest. "I'll try."

"Look, do you guys want to come to my office to talk? I'm kind of concerned about what's been going on."

"Uh." Edward looked down at me to see what I wanted to do.

"I guess for a minute. It's not really a big deal," I said.

"My office is right down the hall. Give me five minutes, okay?"

I nodded and Edward and I followed my professor down the hallway to his office. I had to laugh when I saw it. It was a complete mess, books and papers everywhere. Jason moved a few things off the chairs in the room so we could all sit down.

"Sorry for the mess. You'll understand when you do your PhD, Isabella."

I laughed. "My PhD? That's not in the cards."

"Why not? You're a very bright young lady," he said, smiling over at me.

"I want to be a teacher." Edward reached over and squeezed my knee.

"That's nice, too," Jason said. "If you ever want more information on it, though, let me know."

"Okay. Thank you," I said, smiling. I had no intention of becoming a researcher or professor. I wanted to live in Forks, not in a university town. I wanted a simple life and a family. But I really appreciated that he saw that potential in me.

"Alright. Will you tell me what happened with Beatty?" he asked. "You looked pretty flustered when I walked into class this morning."

Edward looked over at me, concern written all over his face. I hadn't had a chance to tell him about Beatty's apology at the start of the class, yet.

"Okay." And so I told Jason the whole story; about my fears over the campus attacks, my self defense training, and the library incident with Beatty and how I'd cried and he'd apologized numerous times, including this morning.

"So, it's not really his fault. It's me. It's my own anxiety," I explained, shrugging. "Please don't hold this against him in his grading, his degree, or anything. I'm sure I'm making his life miserable right now."

"Isabella, I don't know the kid personally, but I've been working with him for the last year and he presents himself as a hard worker and a damn nice guy," Jason said. "That being said, I don't know what he does in his spare time. If it makes you feel more comfortable, feel free to sit beside me for the remainder of his lessons."

Jason smiled. "I had fun, today. You actually remind me of my younger sister. She'll be graduating this year with a degree in art."

"That's cool," I said. "And thanks."

"Now, I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but do you think sitting down and talking with Beatty would help matters, or would that scare you?"

"I don't know. He probably doesn't want to have anything to do with me," I said.

"I kind of doubt that," Jason said. "I've spoken to him and he was honest about the whole situation. He was upfront with me. And he feels bad." Jason leaned back in his chair. "I'm not taking sides, here. Tell me to butt the hell out and I will. I just don't like to see scared women in my classes. I'm the fun prof, remember? And when you're a teacher, I want you to remember your years at UW Seattle fondly."

Edward smiled and looked over at me. "It's up to you, baby. If you want to go grab a coffee with him, we can."

I shrugged. "Um, okay." I actually though that meeting with Beatty might finally put an end to this, to my irrational fears.

"Don't let me pressure you into doing something you're uncomfortable with," Jason said.

"No, it's a good idea," I said. "Even though I was going to work on my paper."

Jason and Edward laughed at my joke and I knew it was because they were both sweet guys, not because I was funny.

"Here's his e-mail address. It's online, anyway. Shoot him a message. I want to see a happy face in class next week, okay?"

I smiled and squeezed Edward's hand. I felt really good about this decision. "Okay."


	437. A Good Day

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all so much for reading and for your great reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 437 – A Good Day<strong>

Edward wrapped his arm around me and we started heading down the hall, away from Jason's office. And then Beatty turned the corner, looking surprised to see us at first. And then he smiled.

"Hey, guys," he said, stopping in front of us.

"Hi," I said, smiling shyly. I still felt really bad about the situation.

Edward looked down at me and thankfully did the talking for me. "Hey, man. You want to go grab a coffee or something?" he asked.

Beatty smiled, probably relieved that I was going to stop looking at him like he was a serial killer. "Uh, yeah. I have a free period right now."

We walked up to the food court and Edward decided he was hungry. "You want to just get something to eat instead of coffee?"

"Yeah. I'll buy, man," Beatty said. "What do you feel like? Chinese?"

Edward smiled. He always felt like Chinese food. "Sounds good. Baby?"

"Um, I'll just pick off your plate," I said, making him smile.

This would be the true test if he loved me more than Chinese food. It might be a challenge for him to share.

"Okay," he said. He leaned down and kissed my lips. "I'm getting extra food," he whispered in my ear, making me laugh. So predictable.

I went to save a table while Edward and Beatty went up to order the food. I was excited for this moment. I was ready to put this behind me. I'd been working hard on getting past my anxiety these last few days. And I liked this new relaxed state of mind.

Plus, Edward and I were going to Colorado the next day. I wanted to spend time with my mom and have fun. I hadn't seen her in a couple months, and this trip was going to be a fun one. I was going to make sure of it. No more looking back. Only ahead.

I laughed when I saw Edward's plate. It was literally heaping. "How much did you think I was going to eat?" I asked, bumping his shoulder with mine.

He smiled. "I just bought a little of everything. It all looked good."

"Mm hmm."

He leaned over to kiss me. "You'll thank me when you taste it. It smells amazing."

"You're lucky you're so darn cute."

"Actually, you're lucky."

I laughed. "And you're not all modest."

Beatty came over with his tray and sat down across from us. "Looks good, huh?" he said, already eating a forkful of food.

I smiled at the guys. Edward had already started eating, too. Men. It was all about food for them. And oddly enough, Edward and Beatty seemed to have bonded in the three minutes they were in line together. I was glad, though. No jealousy made for even less tension at the table.

I nibbled on a piece of pineapple chicken. "Um, Beatty," I started. "I just wanted to say that I really appreciate your apology."

He blushed a little and smiled at me. "I'm glad."

"But, honestly, I'm the one that should be apologizing to you. I've been treating you horribly and I feel just awful," I said. "And…"

"Bella," Beatty said, cutting me off. "Please don't. I scared you. And I was so wrong to touch you, to grab your shoulder. I wasn't thinking. It didn't even occur to me that you were afraid of the attacks because they happened at parties, not in the library."

He shrugged. "I will always regret that. And because I'm a guy, I don't think I was as sensitive to your fears as I should have been. Guys can go anywhere and feel fairly safe. But, it's so much worse than that. Because I didn't just scare you that day. You are still afraid a week later."

He shook his head and he almost looked like he was going to cry, which of course caused me to tear up. Edward passed me a napkin and I wiped my eyes, smiling when he rubbed my thigh under the table.

It hurt me to see Beatty hurting so much.

"I'm not afraid of you," I said, sniffling. "I was afraid of the situation. But, I'm doing so much better. I promise."

Beatty looked over at Edward and he nodded. "Honestly, man, it's the fact that there's someone out there attacking girls that's upsetting her. That, and her dad and I made her take a self-defence class. I think in trying to protect her, it actually made things worse."

"Maybe not worse, but more real," I said, looking at Edward. "I mean I'm grateful for the training."

Beatty smiled at me. "Any clearly, you learned something," he said as he rubbed his hand over his ribs where I'd elbowed him.

"How is it?" I asked. "Your stomach?"

He lifted his polo shirt and showed us a pretty ugly bruise. He laughed. "Don't look so guilty. I deserved it."

"She's a tough cookie, huh?" Edward said, looking way too impressed with the extent of Beatty's injury.

"She is," he agreed.

"So, um, is everything okay with us?" I asked him.

"I still feel bad," he said.

"Beatty." I sighed.

And he laughed. "Alright, alright. Everything is okay."

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

It was funny. I actually felt ten pounds lighter. I never would have thought that it could be this easy. Talking truly was the answer.

We finished our lunch, and the guys talked about football. Apparently, sports was the go to topic for men. It bonded them, I guess. But, I guess I had shopping with my friends.

"Hey," Beatty said. "I have three extra tickets to Huskies football game tonight on campus. Do you guys want to come?"

Edward looked over at me, excitement written all over his face. There was no way that I would say no to him. I laughed and rubbed his shoulder. "I've never been to a college game," I said.

"They are awesome," Beatty said. "I actually won these tickets. We're playing UCLA, tonight at five."

"And you don't have someone else to bring?" I asked. "I mean, I'm sorry, that was rude."

He chuckled. "I was going to go with some guys but they decided to go to a party instead. I'm not that into parties."

"Oh, um," I looked at Edward again, and then back at Beatty. "Okay. Yeah. I guess we can go."

"You don't sound so sure," Beatty said.

"I was going to work on my paper," I said.

He laughed. "The paper for my class?" he asked. "Yikes. Maybe I can't give you the tickets."

Edward chuckled. "It's up to you, baby. If you want to stay home, we can."

I frowned at him and he laughed harder. He knew that I wouldn't want to stay home. And college was about experiencing new things, making memories. "No. I want to go. It sounds fun. Thanks, Beatty."

He smiled. "Yeah. No problem."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked me as we drove back to the apartment. "I mean I promised you a homework day."

I rubbed his thigh. "I think I can get in a good hour of work, now. And then when we get home from the game, you can pack for us and I'll work on it some more. Plus, I can always write on the plane, tomorrow."

"Still," he said, shrugging.

I slapped his thigh. "I'm excited about the game. I excited that things feel almost normal with Beatty. I'm glad that you're getting along with him. That's nice."

Edward smiled. "I'm just trying to make things easy on you. I love you and I'm proud of you for talking to him. For sharing your feelings with him."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. I knew today was going to be a good day.


	438. Wait and See

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 438 – Wait and See<strong>

"You look so hot," Edward whispered in my ear as we walked through the parking lot of Husky Stadium.

There were people tailgating and laughing and having fun. We'd just had enough time to rum home after our last classes and change before heading over to the stadium. I was wearing a purple Huskies sweatshirt I found in Edward's drawer that his mom and dad had bought him when he got accepted to UW Seattle. I paired it with skinny jeans and my gold and purple legwarmers.

I laughed. "You do." Edward was wearing the Huskies jersey that I had bought to wear for one of our anniversary celebrations. And Edward in a uniform was beyond hot. He was just pure sex.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I can't believe we've never done this," he said. "Gone to a game at our own school."

"We've been too busy playing with each other," I said.

Edward laughed. "I'm not complaining. I'm just excited to see you in those leg warmers, again."

I smiled. "I just wore them to eighties night on Tuesday."

"I know. They're hot."

I giggled. "You've said."

He laughed and kissed the side of my head. "Sorry. I'm being a Neanderthal. You look gorgeous, my love."

I slapped his bum. "You're pretty darn sexy for a Neanderthal."

"Mm. Why thank you."

"Don't do the turned on voice. I'm not going to be able to sit through a three hour football game if I know you want me."

He laughed. "Bella, Bella, Bella. I always want you. Always."

"Good. That's what I want to hear."

"Hey, babe?" he asked, stopping me right before the doors. "You sure you're up for this? Like hanging with Beatty?"

I smiled, appreciating his concern. "I'm sure."

He nodded. "I just want to make sure you're not doing this for me."

"Well, I'm going to the game for you. Spending time with Beatty is for me."

Edward smirked. "Should I be jealous?"

I frowned at him. "Don't even start that. You know what I mean."

He laughed and tapped my nose. "I know. I'm proud of you. You're very brave. Consider me in awe of you."

I smiled. "Do not make me cry, Mister Cullen."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight. "I love you, sweet girl." He kissed my forehead. "Come on. Let's find Beatty and then we'll go to the gift shop and get you something nice."

"I love you, too." I kissed his lips. "And I've already got something nice. You."

He laughed. "That was cheesy, Bella."

"Really?" I asked, giggling. "You want to sleep on the couch, tonight?"

"Are you going to be on the couch with me?"

"Nope."

"Yikes."

I laughed and Edward leaned in for another kiss. "I'm teasing. You're not getting out of making love to me, tonight. Twice."

He laughed. "And why would I try to get out of that?" He kissed me, again, and I could tell how much fun Edward was having just being here with me. "And only twice, Bella? Have you lowered your standards? I think I can go for at least three times."

"Mm. You're doing it, again."

"What?"

"Talking in your sexy, turned on voice."

He laughed. "You really are perfect, you know."

"I know."

"Hey, guys." I turned and smiled when I saw Beatty. I was glad that he was here, as he had our tickets. I was a little worried with so many people milling around that we might not find him.

"Hey, man," Edward said, reaching out to shake his hand. "Thanks again for the tickets. This is really damn cool."

"Yeah. For sure. Hey, guys. This is my buddy, Ray."

I looked at the guy beside Beatty that I hadn't really noticed in the crowd until he pointed him out. Which was odd, as the guy was pretty darn attractive. He was tall, with a short buzz cut and dark stubble. He looked older, like mid-twenties. And honestly, he was a little intimidating.

But then he smiled as he reached out to shake my hand and then Edward's. "Nice to meet you guys," he said. Maybe he wasn't too bad, but I felt a little shiver run through me as his eyes seem to look right inside of me.

"You guys want to go find our seats?" Beatty asked.

"Um, I just want to stop at the gift shop," Edward said. "I've got a baby sister at home that has to have a souvenir everywhere I go."

I smiled at the thought of little Alice. Oh, how I missed her sweet innocence and pure heart. It was easy to see why Edward and all the Cullen boys, really, were so protective of her. There were scary people out there in the world just looking to corrupt girls.

As we walked into the stadium, I held tightly onto Edward's hand. I wasn't anxious, but I felt a little off my game. Beatty had mentioned that he had four tickets, but he hadn't mentioned bringing another guest.

Beatty gave us our tickets and he and his friend went off to order beer. Ray didn't seem the type to shop for teddy bears. "You okay?" Edward asked as I sorted through the men's UW sweatpants for Emmett's and Jasper's sizes.

"Um, I think so, yeah. But I don't want to sit beside Ray."

"Not a problem," he said, holding a cute stuffed husky for Alice. "Just when Beatty starts to seem normal, we met his friends, right?"

I laughed. "True. So, medium purple for Jasper and large grey for Em?"

"Yeah. Thanks, baby." He leaned in for a kiss. "Now we need to get you something."

"What do I need?" I asked, smiling.

"Um," he said, looking around. "Oh, this cute cheerleader teddy bear." He set it in my arms and I laughed. "And…"

"No 'and.' This is adorable, Edward. It's perfect. Thank you."

"U Dub socks?"

I giggled. "No. Come on. We have a game to get to."

He laughed and grabbed the socks. "Sorry, I'm picturing you in the socks, now. This is more for me."

I giggled, not being able to stop while Edward bought his souvenirs. He was so adorable, so perfect for me.

"What's so funny?" he asked, threading our fingers together as we walked up the fight of stairs to the upper level of the stadium. "Am I crazy?"

"You're amazing. You, I don't know. You have this way of knowing exactly what I need at any given moment and then making it happen. It's incredible really." I smiled at his face. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you could read my mind."

"Oh, how I wish I had that skill," he said, leading me down to our row.

"You don't need it. I tell you everything."

"Everything?" He smirked and I laughed, shaking my head.

"Almost. A girl has a her secrets, you know."

He smiled. "Do they involve you wearing your new socks to bed tonight?"

I wiggled my eyebrows. "You're just going to have to wait and see."


	439. Good Start

**A/N - Happy, happy Thursday! I hope you're all having a great week, so far! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 439 – Good Start<strong>

Thankfully Ray was sitting four seats in from the aisle. Beatty was next to him, leaving the two seats by the aisle open for us. I sat beside Beatty and Edward took the seat at the end of the row.

"Hey, guys," Beatty said, smiling. "Buy out the whole gift shop?"

I laughed and hugged my cute cheerleader teddy bear closer to my chest. "Maybe. This is my first college football game."

"Do you need help with the rules?"

I laughed. "No. I'm actually getting pretty knowledgeable about the game. My future brother-in-law plays high school football. He's amazing." I had to brag about Emmett. I was a proud sister.

"What position does he play?" Ray asked. He finished off his bottle of beer and grabbed another he had sitting at his feet.

"He's a tackle," Edward said, just as proud. "He's an incredible player."

"They got cheerleaders?" Ray asked, a slimy smirk on his face.

Edward shook his head. "Like three or four. The school's too small, really."

"Oh, look," I said, pointing out to the field. "The players are coming out." I hoped it didn't sound too obvious that I was trying to change the subject. Ray and that damn smile.

Edward rubbed my thigh and I looked up to see Ray watching Edward's hand. I let out a deep breath and nudged Edward's arm, trying to get him to stop. He looked at me and then up at Ray. He squeezed my knee then moved his hand back to his own leg. I so appreciated that he could read my mind.

"Who is that guy?" I asked, pointing out at the field. "Number ten."

"Jake Locker," Beatty said. "He's the captain and the quarterback."

"Has he been scouted?" Edward asked, looking out at the field as the guys stood around the coach.

"Yeah, the NFL is interested. He's the number one NFL draft pick this year. He won Seattle's Male Athlete last year. He's going places," Beatty said.

"Do I have competition?" Edward whispered in my ear, chuckling softly and making me smile. "Number ten?"

"Hardly. Have you seen yourself in that jersey?"

He laughed. "True." He leaned over and kissed the corner of my mouth. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm starving," I said, honestly.

I hadn't eaten since we'd had lunch with Beatty in the food court about five hours before. I had been focused, good student Bella, today. Either in class or working on my paper. But, with my anemia, it was probably stupid of me to not have had a granola bar or a banana, or something.

"Hotdog?"

I snorted a little because I was immature and Edward laughed with me. "Yes."

"Ketchup and pickles?"

"You know it, bub." I winked at him. "Or relish."

"You want to come with me?" he asked, obviously not wanting to leave me with Beatty and Ray.

"I'll go with you, man," Ray said, getting up. "I need to grab a couple more beers."

Edward looked right into my eyes and I nodded. "I'm okay."

He looked torn, like he didn't want to leave me with Beatty, but at the same time, he looked glad that I would be getting a break from Ray. I winked at him and he smiled. "Hey, do you want anything?" Edward asked Beatty.

"Nah, man. I'm all good."

I frowned a little as Ray inched past me, his crotch a little too close to my face. If guys couldn't keep those things to themselves, they shouldn't get the privilege of having them.

But, I smiled as I watched Edward walk away. His bum looked so good in his jeans. "So, are you having fun, yet?" Beatty asked, drawing my attention away from my fiancé's hot bum.

I turned to face him. "I am. And thank you again for the tickets. This is so amazing. Really."

"No problem," he said. "Um, honestly, I'm just glad to see you sitting here with me with a smile on your face."

I blushed. "Yeah. Have I mentioned that I'm sorry for making things weird?" I asked.

He laughed. "You can't be sorry. It was my fault. But at least we have a cool story, right?"

"Uh huh."

I wasn't really sure that Beatty and I needed a story. We weren't together and my fear of being attacked wasn't cool, but I understood what he was getting at. He was being nice and gave us tickets to a game. It was a great gesture and I was going to accept it as that.

"So, um, how do you know Ray?" I asked, subconsciously hugging my bear a little tighter to my chest.

"Oh," he said, laughing. "We've been hanging out for years. Same classes and all that. He was going to skip the game to go that party, but the game is so freaking early that we decided to do both."

"I thought you weren't into parties."

Beatty smirked and raised his eyebrow at me, almost like he was enjoying the challenge of my questions. "I'm not opposed to them. Just not all the time."

"Yeah. I'm the same way. So, do you have a girlfriend?" I was actually surprised at myself for just flat out asking him about his personal life. But, obviously I was a little nervous and I was speaking without thinking first.

"I don't," he said, honestly. I appreciated that, too. "Not at that moment. Good girls are hard to find."

He licked his lips and I turned my head to look back out at the field. I wasn't sure if it was just a subconscious action, he was trying to flirt, or if his lips were just dry.

The teams were out in the field and it looked like the game was about to start. "I'd set you up, but all my friends are in relationships, right now," I said.

"It's okay. Don't worry about me. I do alright on my own," he said, smiling. "But thank you, anyway."

"I kind of like matchmaking," I admitted. I wanted to take attention away from the fact that he just admitted to having one night stands. "I'm good at it."

He smiled when I looked back over at him. "I believe that."

"I've set up a lot of my friends." I laughed. "I even got my dad to ask out this woman he liked. They're married, now."

Beatty laughed. "Picked out your own step-mom, huh? Now that's planning."

I smiled. "Yep."

"How's your paper going?"

I laughed. "Well, I would be working on it, now…"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a horrible TA. But, seriously, do you have a topic?"

"I do. And I have the whole paper planned out and the introduction written."

"Nice. I should have known you'd be the type to write your papers in order; intro, body, conclusion, right?"

I giggled. "That's me. Why do you start at the end?"

"I write my points first, in whatever order they come to me. Then I do the conclusion and I always, and I mean always, write my introductions, last."

"Interesting technique," I said. "And you've been doing this since…?"

"Eighth grade."

I laughed. "Clearly, it's working for you."

"I do okay."

I smiled over at him. I was really glad that we'd come tonight. There was still an undertone of discomfort between Beatty and I, but I didn't think that would ever change. He was an older guy that didn't really know, and my inexperience around males always made me feel guarded, no matter what the situation or whom I was with. Edward was the exception.

And, despite Ray and his obvious drinking problem and the overall weird vibe I got from him, the evening had gotten off to a good start.


	440. Huskies

**A/N - Happy Friday! I'm sorry this was late...I was cooking for a potluck. This weekend is super busy for me, but the chapters will keep coming! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 440 – Huskies<strong>

"Your dinner, my love," Edward said, passing me my hotdog, dressed perfectly.

I leaned over and kissed his lips. "Thank you, baby. It looks awesome. Oh, but you missed kickoff."

"No, I saw it from the balcony," he said, winking at me.

I set my teddy bear on Beatty's lap so I wouldn't get ketchup on it. He laughed, but held onto it for me.

"Pussy," Ray said, laughing at Beatty.

"Fuck you," Beatty said, nudging his friend in the arm. He laughed, though, so I hoped he really didn't mind holding my bear for me.

I took a bite of my hotdog and thanked god that my Edward was a thousand times the man as Ray. Honestly, when I thought back to high school, it was those intimidating guys, with nothing but sex on the brain, that scared me away from the dating scene.

Plus, Edward was so much more mature than these guys and they had at least five years on him. I was so, so blessed to have met my mister right.

I really got into the game, cheering with the crowd as the Huskies score touchdown after touchdown. Seattle was kicking butt, tonight, and I was so thrilled that my first experience in Huskies Stadium was going be a winning game.

As the game became more and more intense, the guys were all yelling at the players, blending in with the rest of the crowd. It was fun to be a part of it, just surrounded by so much enthusiasm and school spirit.

The Huskies were up 10-7 at the start of the fourth quarter and when they scored a touchdown, the crowd went wild. Edward was on his feet cheering. He was so darn adorable when he was being a real boy.

He looked over at me and laughed, and then leaned in to kiss my lips.

"Ooh. I hope I get a kiss every time we get points," I said.

He smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "You can have as many as you want."

"What's going on now?" I asked.

"Oh, they're going for the two point conversion," Edward said, wrapping me in his arms and rocking me back and forth. "That will bring the score for this quarter up to 8-0."

One player passed the ball to another and the crowd roared. "We got the points," he whispered in my ear, chuckling softly. "Don't look so confused."

I giggled. "He didn't even do anything."

"I'll get Em to explain it to you at Thanksgiving. And trust me, he'll literally act it out for you."

I smiled. I actually couldn't wait for that. Emmett loved the game. It would have been nice to bring him up to Seattle for a game. Because as amazing as his games were, I was sure that Emmett would be thrilled to sit in the stands with almost 70 000 other fans and spectators.

I tipped my head back. "Can we bring Emmett up here for one of these games?"

Edward smiled and kissed my cheek from behind. "I love you."

I hummed and leaned my body into his chest. I would love to see Emmett's face as he watched a live football game. And it would be a nice family event. Maybe the Cullens could follow us back up to Seattle after Thanksgiving and we could fit in a game.

As the quarter went on and the evening grew cooler, Edward pulled the hood up over my head. I snuggled in close to him to keep warm. In a way, I never wanted this night to end. I felt nothing but pure contentment in Edward's arms. This was where I was meant to be.

Yes, Ray was being a tiny bit obnoxious, yelling out about stupid plays. And Beatty's laugh was getting a little annoying with each passing hour. It wasn't really the sound of his laugh, either, it was just that he was laughing when Ray's jokes weren't even that funny. Stop encouraging him, I wanted to say.

But, the experience as a whole more than made up for it. It was amazing to be a part of the crowd, the hometown crowd. I felt proud to belong to this college. It was home for the time being and would always be a part of me.

But, Edward made my night perfect. He always whispered helpful information in my ear, to make sure that I was following that game. The rules didn't really matter to me. I just enjoyed his warm lips brushing against my cool skin.

I noticed Beatty glancing over at me a few times. When I met his eyes, he would smile shyly at being caught, but then look back out at the game. I was starting to get the impression that he liked me, liked me. And not just as a friend.

It was kind of awkward when I thought about it. This man, and he was a man, was so much older than me, so deep into his education, his career path. He was the teacher's assistant in my class, and would be grading my paper.

And not only that, he was a gorgeous man. I wouldn't deny that. I didn't have any attraction to him, though. My heart, my body and soul wanted Edward. But, Beatty could probably have any girl he wanted. And it baffled me that he was single.

He needed to stop hanging out with Ray. Because if anything was going to keep the nice girls away, it was him.

When the Huskies won, after another touchdown, I turned in Edward's arms, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. He smiled against my lips and then kissed me. It was romantic, despite the public location.

"Yay," I said, making Edward chuckle. "I loved this. Thank you for making me come."

Edward laughed. "I didn't make you."

"You had puppy dog eyes when Beatty offered the tickets. I can't say no to you."

He chuckled and stole a kiss. "I didn't use puppy dog eyes. I wouldn't manipulate you like that," he said. He winked. He was such a liar. And I loved him so darn much.

"That was amazing, Beatty. Thank you," I said as the four of us walked out of the stadium, barely staying together in the excited crowd surrounding us.

He smiled. "It was great. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

You want to go to a party, Bella?" Ray asked.

He was walking surprisingly well for a man that had just consumed a more beer than the rest of our aisle in the stadium. His voice was a little slurred, though and his eyes were glazed. I was almost positive he would fall asleep in Beatty's car and not even make it to the party himself.

"I don't," I said, honestly. "But thank you for the invitation."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry about him," Beatty said quietly. He honestly looked embarrassed by his friend. I couldn't hold him responsible for Ray's behavior, though. And I wouldn't hold it against him.

"Don't worry about it," I said, squeezing his shoulder.

"You okay to drive, man?" Edward asked Beatty.

"Uh, yeah," he said, smiling. "Thanks, though."

"Have a great weekend," I said, as Beatty and Ray started in the other direction.

"Yeah. You, too, Bella. See you on Tuesday."

Edward wrapped me in his arm and we headed to the car. "I don't feel like working on my paper," I whined.

Edward laughed. "I know, baby. But, I'll pack. You know. If you want me to."

I giggled. "Just wake me up early, tomorrow morning and I'll do it. We'll only be there for three days, so it won't take me long."

"Baby, I can help, you know. You don't have to do everything."

I smiled. "You're so sweet, but I'll just have to recheck it, anyway. No offence."

He pinched my side and laughed. "I'm offended."

"Aw, baby. Don't be. I'm just weird about packing, that's all." I kissed his chest. "Why don't you pack your socks?"

"Oh, that's it." He said it with a threatening tone in his voice.

I laughed. "What? What are you going to do?" He just smirked. "Edward? What?"

He chuckled and shrugged. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

He winked at me. "God, I can't wait to get you home."

I smiled. I couldn't wait, either.


	441. Reward

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Sorry for the delay! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 441 – Reward<strong>

"Let's get this off of you," Edward said, unzipping my hoodie as soon as we walked into the apartment. It was already about eight-thirty in evening. Time flew when you were having fun, that was for sure.

I laughed as Edward buried his face between my breasts. "What are you doing?" I asked, giggling. "I have homework to do."

Edward looked up at my face. "I have to do you."

I snorted and laughed hysterically. "Did you just say that?"

He laughed with me. "Yeah, that was lame. But, Bella…" He took my hand in his, kissed my engagement ring and then set my palm on the bulge in his jeans. "I need you. A lot." He winked at me. And I'm not above using the puppy dog eyes."

I gave him a squeeze and his head fell back. He groaned and it was the sexiest sound I'd ever heard. And Edward made a lot of sexy sounds.

I worked to undo the buttons on his jeans as quickly as I could. "If I flunk my English course, I'm blaming you," I said, before yanking his jeans and underwear down at the same time.

He growled and pulled my sports bra off over my head. He set his hands on my back and pulled my body close to his. His dipped his head down and had my nipple between his teeth before I knew what happened. I cried out in pleasure.

"Oh, god, Edward," I mumbled, falling back a little. I was counting on him to hold me up in his arms.

"You taste like sugar," he breathed as he moved to my other nipple.

I shoved my fingers into his hair and held him closer to me. The sensations he was creating in me felt like live wires in my body. I wanted him so much. I pulled his head back and kissed his lips.

He smiled against my mouth. "I love you, baby."

"Mm. I love you. And I want you."

I dropped to my knees in front of him and took a hold of his length in my hand. I ran my nose softly along him and felt a shiver run through his body. I loved that I had this much power over him. He was mine.

I ran my tongue up the underside of his length. He tasted so good. So warm and salty. He gasped and I smiled. "You like that?" I asked, smiling up at his face.

"I love that," he said. "But…" He reached down and took my hands in his, helping me to stand. "I want us to…" He smiled and pressed a hard kiss to my lips.

"What?" I mumbled against his lips. "What do you want?"

"Mm. I want us to come together." He smiled at me, sweetly. "I want to come inside of you."

I giggled as he tried to hike his pants up high enough to half walk, half run to the bedroom with me. "Why not just take them off?"

He laughed. "It will take too long."

He sat on the side of the bed, his jeans bunched around his knees. "Take your pants off and climb on, lover."

I covered my mouth and laughed. "Why, aren't you romantic?" I teased as I stripped my shoes, leg warmers and pants off.

"Time two and three are going to be so romantic, it'll blow you away." He leaned back on his hands and smiled. "Promise. Oh, put those legwarmers back on."

I giggled as I slipped them on. "You're insane, Mr. Cullen. Absolutely insane."

I threw him a condom and he caught it with one hand. He looked pretty proud of himself, so I laughed at him. "What? That is all MVP, right there."

I giggled as I watched him put the condom on. "You are so cute."

He pulled his shirt over his head, showing off his sexy chest. Edward took my hands and helped me straddle his thighs.

"Just cute, huh?" he asked, kissing my neck. "Not hot and sexy? Not damn fit and hunky?" He kissed my neck, again. "Cute?" I laughed and he ran his big, strong hands up and down my back. "What about hard and chiselled?"

"All of the above." I kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, my sexy, sinful little angel."

"Mm. I like that."

"Good." He nipped my shoulder and then slipped his hand between us. "You ready for me, baby."

I hummed and dropped my head on his shoulder. "That feels good."

"Yeah? Tell me what you like about it."

"I like your fingers on my body."

"Just on? Not in?"

I laughed. "You are such a dirty guy."

"Can't help it."

"I know. It's genetic, I guess."

It was his turn to laugh. "Yeah. You ready?"

"Mm hmm."

"You don't sound sure," he said, still rubbing me with his fingers. "Your body is ready, but is your mind?"

I giggled. "Ready for what? You're freaking me out."

He laughed with me and kissed my lips, hard. "Bella," he whined. He moved his hands under my bum cheeks and lifted me up. "I need to be inside of you, lover."

"Yeah," I said, slowly sliding down on him. "Oh, shit, Edward." I moaned as my body stretched around him.

"Oh, damn, baby, that's good." He leaned in and started sucking my boobs, again.

"Should I move?" I asked.

"If you're ready, gorgeous." He said it through clenched teeth and I knew how hard he was working to wait for me.

I pushed myself up, with my knees on the mattress and began riding him, up and down, my hands gripping hard to his shoulders.

We were humming and moaning together and it felt so good, neither one of us could form coherent words. No matter how many times Edward and I made love, no matter how many times we joined like this, it was never enough. It was like Edward and I were meant to be connected like this, and when we were apart was just time between the next time we could unite

"Are you going to come for me, sweet girl?" Edward asked.

I was out of breath and sweating and gross but I hoped I looked half as sexy as I felt when Edward looked at me. His eyes were locked on mine. And I had never seen such an intense look from anyone. It was pure, deep, lasting love. He was waiting for me to come, to feel good, before he let go.

I felt my body tense and I bit down on Edward's shoulder as I let my body get caught up in the motions, in the feelings, in the love. "Mm," Edward hummed. "Good girl."

He grabbed my bum cheeks and I felt him stiffen under me. I run my hands over his broad back and kissed his neck. "That was amazing, Edward."

"Bella, Bella, my little vixen. That was incredible."

I snuggled closer to him. "Hmm."

"What?"

"Now, I really don't want to work on my paper."

Edward laughed. "Yes you do, baby. How long does it have to be?"

"Five pages."

"Write a page and we'll do this, again."

"A bribe?"

Edward laughed. "No, silly. It's a reward."

I smiled and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "I like it."


	442. Wake Up

**A/N - Happy Sunday! It's late, again! Eek! I'm sorry! I'll get back to posting at my usual time tomorrow! Thanks for reading and being patient with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 442 – Wake Up<strong>

**Friday, November 19**

"Wake up, baby girl," Edward whispered in my ear. "One more class and we'll be jet-setting our way to snowy Denver, Colorado." I smiled as he pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Are you ready to put on ten pounds? I know I am. Thanksgiving meal, number one. Woo."

I giggled. "Yeah. I was right, last night?"

"About what?" Edward asked. I could hear the smile in his voice, even though my eyes were still closed.

"That you're cute."

He laughed. "What makes me cute?"

I opened my eyes and smiled at Edward's beautiful face. He had a bit of stubble on his cheeks and chin and his hair was a mess. He was breathtaking. "You sound like a little kid on Christmas morning. It's adorable."

He chuckled. "Well, I love food."

"I know you do." I reached down and rubbed my palm over his stomach. "It's the way to your heart, right?"

He laughed. "You don't have to try, baby. You own it." He kissed me, again.

I slid my hand a little lower, into his boxers. "Do I own this, too?"

"Mm. Oh, yeah."

"It still works, huh?"

He laughed. "For you, always."

_Last night, when Edward and I had finally pulled ourselves apart, I slipped on his jersey and a pair of cotton boy shorts and went into the dining room to work on my paper. I was incredibly proud of myself for getting halfway through it by midnight. No breaks, no distractions. Just typing. _

_Edward had been reading on the futon, one of his textbooks, but I sat with my back to him so I wouldn't be tempted to stare at his gorgeousness. I was equally proud of him for leaving me alone to work. He could have easily gotten up to kiss me, slide his hand under my shirt, anything. But he didn't._

_But, when I started feeling antsy, like I'd just had enough of writing, enough of my burning eyes staring at my laptop, I logged off and walked over to my sexy fiancé. I slid the book from his hands and straddled his legs._

"_Hi."_

_He smiled and set his hands on my hips. "Hi. How did it go?"_

"_Really, really good."_

"_Oh, yeah?"_

"_Mm hmm." I pulled my jersey over my head. "I'd like to claim my reward, now."_

_Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. He stood up and carried me back to the bedroom. "Two more times, right?" he whispered in my neck._

_I smiled. Best reward, ever._

Edward wrapped his arms around me and rolled on top of me, squishing me into the mattress. I laughed and he smiled. "So, packing, college?"

I laughed. "I prefer snuggles."

"You didn't get enough snuggles last night, huh?" he asked, smiling.

"God, Edward. You are phenomenal."

"Mm." He kissed my lips and smoothed my hair. "Look at you, my sweet girl. You're perfect."

I smiled. "So, you're really excited about Denver? To spend time with my mom?"

Edward smiled back and nudged my nose with his. "I love your mom. She's fun and sweet and you know what the best part is? She has stories about my favourite person on Earth. You."

I laughed. "Those are embarrassing."

"No, they're not. You were the most beautiful little girl. You sounded so independent and opinionated."

I laughed, again. "Like now?"

"Yep. You're beautiful, independent and you speak your mind. I love you."

I pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "I love you, too, babe."

I got up and slipped on a pair of panties. "Why are you covering up?" he asked, smirking.

I laughed. "Because we need to pack. Remember?"

"I know," he said, sighing. He got up and pulled the luggage out of the closet, still completely naked. "So, what should I bring? A couple sweaters?" I giggled and he winked at me. "What?"

"Sorry. Just hard to focus."

He laughed. "Hard, huh?"

I pressed my hands on my hot cheeks. "Stop being a guy. The words hard, come and faster should be allowed to be spoken without guys turning it into a sexual innuendo."

He laughed and walked over to me, wrapped me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'll stop." He kissed my temple. "I've already seen your gorgeous flushed cheeks, so I guess my work here is done."

I giggled and rubbed his side. "What did I ask you, again?" I asked, peeking up at his face.

He smiled. "Do I just pack sweaters?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, I'll pack you some nice stuff. Go brush your teeth and then pack your toothbrush, razor and that kind of stuff."

He didn't let me go. "Want to shower with me, first? Then we can pack shampoo, deodorant, and all that stuff, too."

"Mm. A smarty pants, huh?"

He laughed. "Damn right." He kissed my lips.

"And a sexy pants, too."

We showered, we made out, we packed and then I sat on the couch and hugged my baby kitten. "I just got off the phone with Dallas," Edward said. "She said little Bryce would love to kittysit for the weekend."

"So, we can drop him off, now?" I asked, kissing Robbie between the ears.

"Yeah."

I pouted and Edward smiled, squeezing my shoulders, sweetly. "He's going to be fine, baby girl. We rarely leave him. It's just for two days."

I reached back and covered Edward's hand with mine. "I'm sorry that you have to constantly reassure me about things."

Edward kissed my neck. "Don't apologize for having such a big heart. It's beautiful and I love you."

"I love you, too."

"We'll bring Robert a nice souvenir from Denver."

I smiled. "Thank you." I gave Robbie a tight hug and slipped him into his carrier. I felt the tears burning the back of my eyes. "Um. Can you take him down there? I don't want to cry."

I sniffled and Edward reached up to wipe a stray tear. He smiled and kissed my lips. "I'll be right back to get the suitcase."

Edward took Robbie and his duffle bag full of kitten supplies down to Dallas' place. I knew without a doubt that Robbie would be in good hands. I was going to make sure that we got Bryce a nice souvenir, too.

I did a quick check of the apartment to make sure no lights were left on, and that we'd packed everything. Edward and I were heading straight to the airport after his lab this morning, and I didn't want to worry while we were gone.

Edward came back inside and walked over to wrap me in nice tight hug. "I've never seen that little girl so happy," he said.

I smiled. "Aw."

"Yeah. Robbie didn't even notice when I left." He kissed my lips. "Don't worry about him. We're going to have a great weekend."


	443. Chocolate

**A/N - Happy Monday! Back on track! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 443 – Chocolate<strong>

"Hey, Jax," I said, smiling. I had just walked out of my English class and my neighbour was leaning again the wall outside of the room. He had his camera bag slung over his shoulder and his long hair was in a bun with a pencil sticking out of it. He was an artist, there was no doubt about it.

"Hey." He smiled at me and started following me down the hallway. "Where are we headed? Library? Food court?" He winked at me. "I'm leaning to the food court."

I laughed. "Um, not that I mind, or anything, but why are we hanging out?"

He smiled. "I'm your friend. I'm lonely. Plus, if I'm with you, the girls think I'm attached and aren't throwing themselves at me." He laughed. "And I wasn't even trying to sound conceded but it totally just came off like that. Sorry."

I smiled. "No, it's okay. I know what you mean," I said. "Want to go have some chocolate with me?"

"Chocolate?"

"Like a cookie, or something? Maybe a brownie?"

"Okay."

I laughed. "It's a girl thing."

"Gotcha."

"Jax, you should be making note of all this stuff. When Ashley moves up here next year, you'll keep the apartment plenty stocked up on chocolate."

"Chocolate. Done." He set his hand on my back and led me through the crowd in the hallway. "Anything else I need to know, oh wise one?"

I giggled. "Um. Flowers."

"Just on special occasions, or just because?"

"Definitely just because. It's romantic and special and it shows a girl how much she means to you."

"I really should be taking notes."

"Nah. She obviously loves you."

"Yeah."

"Are you excited to go home for Thanksgiving?" I asked him as we stood in line at the coffee counter.

"I miss my mom," he said, smiling and looking a little shy that he'd just admitted it.

"That's sweet."

"Well, I guess. It's hard making all the decisions, you know. My mom," he laughed, "always told me what to do. She made all the important decisions for me."

"It is hard being out here, away from family. I relate."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to bring you down. You're going away, today, huh?"

I smiled. "Just for two days to see my mom in Denver."

"Nice. I hear my soon to be niece is baby-sitting, or cat-sitting."

I smiled. "Bryce? Yeah. Do you think Kel wants to marry Dallas?" I was excited for Dallas, but I was a little surprised that Jax thought it would happen 'soon.'

Jax smiled. "I damn well hope so. I've never seen my big brother act so mature, so responsible. And I like Dallas. She'd make a great sister. Plus they're glued at the hip." Jax raised his eyebrows up and down, making me laugh. "And, he's bringing Dallas home to meet mom. Kel does not bring girls home. Ever."

"Ah. Well, I hope so, too. I think they're a beautiful couple."

"Yeah. Okay, get your chocolate," he said, pointing at the basket of Saran wrapped baked goods on the counter of the coffee shop.

I smiled and took a chocolate puffed wheat square and a huge brownie. Jax took an oatmeal cookie, all while shaking his head at me. "I'm a girl. Leave me alone," I said, making him laugh.

I ordered an iced coffee and Jax got a cup of green tea. He surprised me by buying my snack for me. He'd done the same thing last Friday.

I liked spending time with Jax. He was my friend and I thought we had a lot in common. But, last week, Edward told me that he thought Jax liked me. I told him I disagreed. There was nothing more to me and Jax than a great friendship.

I hoped that Edward didn't mind that I was sitting with Jax, again. Honestly, I felt comforted. Yes, Beatty and I had worked things out, gotten rid of most of the awkwardness, but the campus attacker was still out there. It made me feel safe to wait with another man, instead of sitting in the library alone.

"You don't need to buy my munchies," I said as we sat down.

"I know." He smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I didn't want to get in the way of a girl and her chocolate."

I took a bite of my brownie and covered my mouth so I could talk. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "You're welcome." Jax cleared his throat. "Um, I have a confession."

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"Edward asked me to keep an eye on you, today." I opened my mouth to say something, but he raised his hand. "Wait. Just listen for a minute. I want to be here. This isn't a job or a chore. I like you."

"So, just a minute. Edward called you this morning and asked you to babysit me, or something?" I was honestly surprised, given the fact that Jax wasn't Edward's favourite person. Boys and their stupid jealousy.

"No. Don't get upset."

"I'm not."

"Your face is red and you're sitting up in your seat."

I frowned at him. "I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"Surprised? Well, I was, too. I'm not an idiot. I know that Edward isn't my biggest fan. He wants to protect you and I get that. He shot me a text this morning and asked if I was going to be in the cafeteria, again today like I was last Friday. He just wanted me to keep an eye out for you, you know? Make sure you were okay.

"I know you've been having a hard time this week, Bella. And I understand. I honestly just wish you had asked me. I told you that I was around."

I smiled. "I know. I'm a horrible friend. There is just so much going on, Jax. So much it's almost overwhelming to me." I shrugged. "I appreciate that Edward looks out for me, and it really means a lot to me that you want to hang out with me."

Jax smiled. "Don't sweat it."

I smiled, feeling a little shy, now. "Um, next Wednesday, I'm having a little Thanksgiving dinner at the apartment. Just close friends. You'll be there, right?"

Jax smiled, obviously as relieved for the change of subject that I was. "Yeah. For sure. We're flying out to Montana on Thursday morning. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Um, I don't think so. I think I have it all covered." That was a total lie. I had to go over the menu and ingredients once we got home from Denver.

"I cook for fun, Bella. I'll bring something."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Pie?"

"Um, I was going to make a pecan pie and an apple pie."

"Ah, so no pumpkin, huh? Perfect. That is my specialty."

"Edward is going to love you. I only let him pick two kinds and I think it was hard for him to have to choose."

Jax laughed. "Us guys are such pigs. How the hell do you girls put up with us?"

I smiled. "It's not really that hard."

Edward and Tanya showed up at the food court when Jax was in the middle of explaining photography composition to me. It was nice to see him so passionate about his art.

Edward glanced at me cautiously. "Don't be mad."

I smiled and stood to kiss his lips. "I'm not mad. I love you."

Edward let out a deep breath, obviously relieved that I wasn't going to make deal about his looking out for me. I knew his intentions were noble. He kissed me, again. "Thank god for love."


	444. I Know

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 444 – I Know<strong>

"Yeah, we're at the airport, dad," I said, sitting beside Edward while we waited for our flight. Edward was absently running his fingers up and down the top of my thigh, his other arm was on the back of my chair.

"Okay, I won't keep you. I just wanted to tell you to have a good trip and to stay safe."

I giggled. "Thanks. And you're such a dad."

He laughed with me. "Yeah, that's what they call me."

I snorted and Edward laughed at me. I frowned at him and he winked. "Okay. I love you, dad. I'll see you on Thursday."

Edward leaned in to kiss my cheek when I hung up the call. "Sorry for laughing," he whispered.

I smiled. "Never apologize for laughing. You have a sexy laugh."

Edward smiled. "So, your dad is worried about you, huh?" He squeezed my shoulder and kissed my lips.

"I think so. He just has this irrational fear that I'm going to stay with my mom and he'll lose me, again."

"He doesn't need to worry. You and your dad have a beautiful relationship, baby. A visit with your mom now and then isn't going to change that." He shot me one of his winning smiles. "Plus I'll take good care of you."

"You always do," I said.

He wrapped me in his arms and pressed his lips my temple. "You sure you're not upset with me about asking Jax to hang with you?" He sighed. "It was stupid. I should have talked to you about it, first, right?"

I smiled. "You know, it wouldn't have hurt to mention it."

He laughed. "Wait, you're joking, right?"

"Sort of. I'm not mad, Edward. I promise you, I'm not. I understand that you want to protect me because I've had a hell of a week. And I love you like crazy for that. But, maybe next time, just let me in on the plan."

"I will. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to worry that I'm worried. You know?"

"But we're getting married, remember?"

"I know."

"And we're supposed to talk about stuff."

"I know."

"And if you're feeling upset or worried, even if it's about me, I want to know, so we can figure it out, together, Edward. That's kind of the point."

"I know."

I giggled. "I'm not scolding you."

Edward laughed with me and squeezed me tighter. "I know."

"Um, random topic change, but do you think it would it be weird to have sex at my mom's place?" I asked him.

Edward leaned back to look into my eyes. "Um, I don't know. The opportunity hasn't come up, yet, has it?"

"Nope. The last time we were in Denver together, we weren't, uh, you know." A cute little family walked by and I wasn't going to yell out the word sex.

"Mm, no we weren't. But, I remember lying in the bedroom your mom made for you in the condo. We snuggled up close and you wore a pretty bra. Oh, and we also made out in the bathroom and I was only wearing a towel."

I laughed. "How do you remember all this stuff?"

"You know that I remember every single detail of our lives together. It's so special to me, the time we spend together. I wouldn't change a second of it." He stole a quick kiss. "Which is why you'll have to understand when I go overboard protecting you."

"I'm not mad. Plus, I'm actually impressed that you asked Jax."

"Yeah? Cause I'm not jealous of him. Even though he has amazing hair."

I giggled. "He wears his artist look well."

"Okay, now I'm a tiny bit jealous," he said, kissing me, again.

"Don't be. You're my favourite photographer. Like, ever."

He laughed and pulled his phone out of his pocket, held it out in front of us. "Say cheese," he whispered before snapping a shot of us. I took the phone from Edward and smiled when I looked at the picture. We looked so happy, so in love. It was kind of amazing how obvious it was, just looking at us.

Our flight was called and Edward and I headed to the gate. We'd had some fruit on the drive to the airport, but otherwise, we hadn't eaten. Our flight was at noon and with the time difference, we'd be arriving in Denver at 3PM. I was going to be eating peanuts on the flight, no doubt about it.

"Wake up, baby girl. Welcome to Denver." I smiled and stretched my arms and rolled my neck.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked. The last thing I remembered was playing hangman with Edward in the back of his notebook.

"You did. For about an hour," he said. He brushed a kiss across my forehead. "And you're so beautiful when you sleep. Absolutely gorgeous."

I smiled. "Sweet talking me, huh?"

He laughed. "Always." He rubbed his stomach. "I'm flipping starving."

I laughed. "Me, too. Do you think my mom is having her Thanksgiving dinner tonight, or do you think we have to wait until tomorrow?"

"God, I hope it's today."

I giggled. "Me, too."

My mom met us at the airport and I will admit to crying when she wrapped me in her arms. We may have had our differences in the past, and there were lots of experiences and incidents I was working hard to forget, but she was my mom, and I honestly did miss her.

"Hi, baby." She rocked us back and forth. "I've missed you so much."

"Hi, mom," I said, sniffling and wiping my eyes. "Happy early Thanksgiving."

She laughed and kissed my forehead. "I'm so excited that you're here." She turned to Edward and he leaned down to give her a hug. "Hi, Edward. Did you get more handsome?"

"He did," I said, making Edward laugh.

"It's nice to see you, Renee. Thank you for having us."

"Oh, you're welcome here anytime." My mom grabbed my hands and squeezed them. "Should we get home? Aro said dinner will be ready soon, and I want to give you a chance to get changed."

"Is this Thanksgiving dinner?" I asked as we drove back to the condo.

"It is. I thought we should have the food tonight and then we'd get to have turkey sandwiches and leftovers for the rest of the weekend," my mom said.

"I love you, Renee," Edward said from the backseat.

My mom giggled. "I'm glad you like the plan. I didn't think I'd be able to eat all the food alone if we waited until Saturday night to eat, you know?"

I peeked over the seat and smiled at Edward. It really meant the world to me that he made such an effort with my mom to make things feel happy and normal and fun. He truly was the best fiancé alive.

"Well, I love the plan, mom," I said. "I'm starving."

She smiled over at me after she parked at her beautiful condo. She looked nostalgic and happy and it was so nice to see her that way. She wasn't stressed, she wasn't trying to act like someone she wasn't and she hadn't been drinking. I was proud of her.

"Have I mentioned that I so thrilled you're here?" she asked.

I leaned over to give her another hug. "I am, too, mom." And I meant every single word.


	445. Next Best Thing

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I adore writing the chapters when Edward and Bella are on vacation, when they are away from home! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I loved writing it. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 445 – Next Best Thing<strong>

"Ah, the beautiful Bella. Welcome, welcome." I smiled as I walked into the kitchen and Aro gave me a big hug.

"It's nice to see you, again," I said, smiling as he kissed both of my cheeks. He was dressed in black suit pants and a blue dress shirt with the cuffs rolled to his elbows. Always so classy and professional. I was almost certain he slept in a suit.

"It smells amazing in here," Edward said. He walked over and gave Aro a handshake. "Thank you so much for doing this. We feel spoiled."

Aro laughed, looking absolutely thrilled that he had more people to cook for. "Yes, yes. It is ready soon."

"I'm just going to go change," Edward said. He kissed my lips, before heading down the hallway with our bags.

My mom squeezed my shoulders. "I'm going to change. I bought a new dress for tonight."

I smiled. "So did I."

"Okay. I'll be right back." She ran from the kitchen and Aro smiled after her. It was so obvious to me how much he loved her. It was really beautiful. And I was happy for my mom. It was nice to see her so content. She didn't have that vibe around her when she was with Phil.

"What are you making Aro? Can I help with anything?" I asked. I loved cooking and Aro's recipes, straight from Italy, were always delicious.

"No help. No help. You are the guest, yes?" He laughed. "I made for you roasted turkey with the rosemary, still in the oven. Yes, and I have a sweet potato gnocci with brown butter and herbs. Stuffing, orzo and mushroom; parmesan mashed potatoes. Uh, what else, what else?"

I giggled. Aro was so adorable. "Ooh, what's that?" I asked, pointing to a dish on the counter.

"Ah, yes. My favourite. My Nonna, my grandmother, she was a wonderful woman. She would have loved you, yes? She cooked all the time. Always in the kitchen. She used to make this dessert. Panna cotta with candied walnuts. It's good. You will like."

"It all looks wonderful, Aro."

He came close to me and took my hand. "My dear Bella, I want to ask you something. It is very important to me and if you say no, than I won't do it, but I would have a broken heart."

I smiled and felt myself tear up. I had a feeling that Aro was going to propose to my mom during their upcoming vacation to Italy at Christmas time.

"You can ask," I said, holding back the giggles.

Aro smiled. "I love your mother. Renee, she is perfect woman for me. She challenges me, she makes me laugh. I love her. I want to cook for her, I want to take care of her, I want to make her happy."

"My mom is independent," I said.

When Aro said he wanted to take care of her, I felt a little nervous for him. My mom had pushed my dad away, she didn't want to be looked after. She wanted to work and be successful in business. She wouldn't even let my dad take care of me, she wouldn't take the money he had sent for child support.

Aro nodded.

"And she's stubborn."

He laughed. "Are you trying to scare me away, beautiful Bella?"

I laughed with him. "No, no. Not at all. I just want her to be happy. And I've seen her unhappy for so long."

"Do you think she is unhappy with me?" he asked, looking as though my answer meant the world to him.

"Oh, absolutely not. Honestly, Aro, I have never, and I mean never, seen her so happy. And I know that you are almost the entire reason that that's true. I think maybe she is learning to let someone else in." I squeezed his hand. "What did you want to ask me?"

He laughed. "I want to take Renee to my home, to my city in Italy. Just to visit, not to stay. I want her to see where I come from. And I want to ask her to be my wife." He patted the back of my hand. "But, I will ask her, only if that makes you happy, too."

I wrapped my arms around my future step-dad. "That makes me very happy, Aro. Congratulations."

"She did not say yes, yet."

I giggled. "I know. But she will."

He smiled. "She will?"

"Definitely."

Edward walked into the kitchen looking so hot in a pair of tan pants and a black sweater. "She will what?" he asked, smiling.

Aro smiled. "I will ask Renee to marry me at Christmas."

Edward smiled and patted Aro's arm. "That's great, man. Congrats."

I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. I was so thrilled for my mom, for Aro, for all of us. Edward rubbed my back. "You excited?"

"Ecstatic." I smiled. "Okay. I'm going to get changed, too."

Edward leaned down to kiss my lips. "Hurry back. I'm hungry."

Aro laughed and I shook my head. "I thought he was going to say that he would miss me," I said.

Edward laughed. "I'm going to miss you." He kissed me once more before I skipped to the hallway.

I stood in the shower, just for a quick rinse to get the travel grime off of me. I couldn't keep the smile from my face. I had just known that Aro was going to propose to my mom in Italy.

And, just as I had been for my dad, I was thrilled for my mom. They had finally found their soul mates. And if a girl couldn't have her parents together and happy, this was the next best thing.

I slipped on my new lingerie and dress and put on some fresh makeup. I was just pulling my hair back into a twist when there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Couldn't wait to see the dress?" I called out. I smiled as I thought of Edward's reaction when I'd modelled my new dress for him on Wednesday.

The door opened and I flushed when I saw my mom standing there, looking gorgeous in a black wrap dress. She giggled. "Sorry. Wrong person."

I smiled and held my hands out to her. "Hey, mom. You look amazing."

"Thank you, baby. You are stunning. So, Edward loves the dress, huh?"

I laughed. "He's fairly easy to please."

My mom smiled and took my hand, leading me to the bedroom. We sat on the edge of the bed. "I just wanted to talk to you. Just the two of us."

"Okay," I said.

"It really means a lot to me that you came, Isabella," she said. "And, I know I haven't been the best mom, but honey, I'm trying so hard now." She sighed. "It doesn't make up for the past, but I want to be here for you. I want you to call me just to say hi. I miss you."

I squeezed my mom's hand and rested my head on her shoulder. Everything she'd just said meant a lot to me. "I miss you, too."

We sat quietly for a minute. "Honey, I have a feeling that Aro might want to elope while we're in Italy."

I smiled. So, she suspected Aro's plan, but she was a little off with her guess.

"Really?" I asked, keeping my voice neutral so I didn't give away his secret.

"Yeah. And baby, I know I don't have the best track record with men, but Aro is different."

"You love him?"

"A lot."

"Third time's the charm?"

My mom laughed. "I think so."

"Then I would be over the moon for you."

My mom wrapped me in her arms and rocked me back and forth. "I love you, Isabella."


	446. Thankful

**A/N - Happy Thursday! It feels like a Friday to me, though! It's going to be one of those mixed up days! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 446 – Thankful<strong>

"Wow," Edward said, after taking a bite of his dessert. "This is incredible."

Aro laughed. "I'm so happy you like it."

"It's his Nonna's recipe," I added, making Aro laugh, again.

"Well, Nonna knew what she was doing," Edward said.

My mom was sitting there with a huge smile on her face. It was so obvious how happy she was having us all here, together. "Oh, I know," she said. "Let's all say what we're thankful for."

Edward squeezed my thigh under the table. "I'll go first," he said, smiling. "I'm thankful for my drop dead gorgeous fiancé." I giggled and he leaned over to kiss my lips. "This woman, right here, is the sweetest, smartest, funniest, most loving person I have ever met. My life is amazing because of her, and I can't wait to spend the rest of it with her. So, yeah, I'm thankful for Bella."

"That's so sweet," my mom said.

I set my hands on his cheeks and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too. What are you thankful for?"

"I'm thankful for the amazing future I have. In eight months, I'll have the best husband on the planet. I'm going to be living in the cutest house, ever. I will continue to have beautiful relationships with my mom and dad and all of my extended family and friends. Every day when I wake up, I am just so happy. I wouldn't change a thing in my life. I am one blessed chica."

"Aw, baby," my mom said, getting up to give me a hug and a kiss on my cheek.

Edward kissed my cheek and then whispered in my ear. "I can't wait for forever with you, my love."

Swoon.

"Okay, my turn," my mom said. "I'm thankful for a lot of things. Firstly, I'm thankful to have my beautiful daughter here with me this weekend." She reached across the table to hold my hand. "I'm grateful to have you in my life, again, baby. That you are willing to put aside any tension from the past and give me another chance."

I reached up and wiped under my eyes. I had always been so focused on how my mom's actions affected me, that I didn't always take into account how much my reaction meant to her. I wanted to be the best daughter I could be. Resentment, however was such a hard thing to get over.

Honestly, I think being with Edward had helped me to grow up. To realize that my mom had her reasons for why she made the decisions that she has. She always looked out for me and tried her best.

No, I wouldn't have made those same choices, but I also wasn't in her shoes. I don't know how she felt or what she was going through.

But, having love of my own, a person that truly put me ahead of himself, it was easy to learn that love was limitless and unconditional. People made mistakes. I have. So, it was unfair to hold that above my mom's head, forever.

Life was about living and setting goals and moving forward. I, like my mom, was thankful for our new found bond. It was funny, I had lived with her for eighteen years of my life, and I had never felt so close to her as I did in that moment. I guess it just took time and distance for us to realize what we were missing.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. I felt amazing just having him beside me; knowing he would always be there for me. There was some of that unconditional love in action.

"I'm also thankful for Edward," my mom continued.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "Wow. I'm feeling pretty special around here."

I laughed and set my hand on his thigh, giving his leg a little squeeze to let him know how amazing he was. He was keeping the mood light, even though I was feeling some pretty intense emotions.

"You should," my mom said. "You are the son I've never had. So polite, so amazing to my little girl. A mother couldn't ask for a better future son-in-law."

I peeked up at Edward's face. He was smiling, obviously touched by both my mom's words and her acceptance of him. "Thank you, Renee," he said. "Your daughter is very easy to love."

I smiled and kissed his shoulder. He was earning brownie points left and right, tonight.

"And, of course," my mom said, "I'm so very thankful to have a man in my life that loves me for me, all my quirks aside. Aro, you support me, you love me, you want the best for me. And I have never felt that way in my life. I love you."

Aro kissed my mom's lips. I loved seeing her so happy. And I couldn't wait to get the long distance phone call from Italy at Christmas when she told me about her engagement.

"I guess it's my turn, yes?" Aro said, smiling. "We do not have this tradition at home, but I love it. I am thankful that I moved to Denver, that I was hired here. I met Renee and she changed me. She showed me that there was more to life than work and that cooking is always more fun when there is someone to share it with."

I was touched by his words about my mom. But, surprised, too. She had obviously changed. His words 'more to life than work' had really stood out to me. My mom's life had always been about work. In my mind, it seemed more important to her than I was.

Yes, I was in the process of forgiving my mom, but some things were more easily forgotten than others.

But, perhaps in her efforts to improve herself, her life, she was beginning to see that there was more to life than the office. I was proud of her for that. And I was sure that Aro had more to do with it than he was giving himself credit for.

I cuddled closer to Edward and tried to focus back on the conversation.

"I am thankful, too, for Bella. She has welcomed me into her family. Always so happy. And she makes my recipes."

Edward chuckled. "I'm thankful for that, too."

I smiled and rubbed his leg. I couldn't wait to be in his arms, again. Just the two of us in bed, tonight. I wanted to talk to him and just listen to his reassuring words. I loved my mom, I loved this day, so far. But, at the same time, I needed my fiancé all to myself. To tell me that I was a good daughter to my mom and that he was proud of me.

After dessert, we all sat in the living room for espresso. Aro made me a slushy mocha, which only confirmed my love for the man. He was a great person, always happy, always positive. He was exactly what my mom needed. And, honestly, I was impressed that she recognized that, too.

"Have you told them about your plan for tomorrow?" Aro asked my mom.

She smiled and looked thrilled about this idea. "I was thinking we could drive up to Loveland, it a ski resort. I've just recently taken up skiing and I think it's just amazing. I would love to share that with you, both."

I smiled and looked up at Edward. He looked pretty excited, too. "That sounds great, mom, but we don't have any gear."

"Oh, don't be silly. They have a great store up there that has everything you'll need," she said, smiling. "So, what do you say? Would you like to try out a little taste of Colorado in the winter?"

I looked at Edward again and he shrugged, obviously leaving the decision up to me. I smiled. "Yeah. Let's do it."


	447. The Truth

**A/N - Happy Friday! It's almost the weekend! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 447 – The Truth<strong>

"You are so beautiful," Edward whispered as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled down the zipper of my dress.

I smiled as I stepped out of my dress. Edward took my bra off next, and then took my hand, leading me to the bed. "Come here," he said. He lied down and I snuggled up to his chest. "Tell what's going on in that pretty mind of yours."

I smiled, again, at having been caught lost in my thoughts. "I'm okay."

"You are more than okay. You're perfect," he said. He kissed the top of my head. "But, I noticed that you've been a little tense since dessert, and I wanted to know if you'd like to talk about it."

And, I started sobbing into Edward's chest. I didn't even know where it came from. I was just hit with a tidal wave of emotion. And his concern for me just brought me over the edge.

"Okay," he whispered, rubbing my back is soft soothing circles. "Shh. You're okay, baby." He kissed the top of my head, again and left his lips there. "Bella, Bella. Calm down my sweet girl. We can fix anything, okay? You just need to tell me what's making you cry. Do you miss Robbie?"

I laughed through my tears. "Aw. Now I do," I joked. My voice sounded awful and heavy with tears. I was sure I looked a mess, too.

Edward chuckled with me and wiped away at my tears and nose. "Talk to me, gorgeous."

"I'm not gorgeous."

"Don't do that, right now."

"I'm sorry."

"Bella, honey. I want to help you, but you need to tell me what made you cry."

"It's stupid." Edward raised his eyebrow at me and I smiled. "Okay, two things, actually."

"Okay."

"Um, when my mom was talking about Aro, she said that he was the first person to make her feel loved and supported. And I know she didn't mean anything bad by it…" My voice caught in my throat, again.

"But, you thought that she meant you didn't make her feel loved?" Edward finished for me.

"Yeah. And my dad. I mean, I know they're not together, but when they were young, after I was born, he supported her decision to go to college, to get her accounting degree. She left him." I wiped the fresh round of tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey. Don't be sorry, sweet girl." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to my lips. "You're right. I know your dad is a great man. I'm lucky to have gotten the chance to grow up with him in my life. He was incredibly supportive to all of us.

"Bella, I don't know what happened between them, but the best I can do is assume that even though your dad was giving her love, your mom wasn't ready to accept it. Her heart wasn't open to it."

I smiled and kissed Edward's lips. He was always right on.

"And, honey, now that her life has taken her where it has and she's had a lifetime of experiences and heartbreak, but also amazing successes, I think she's finally ready for that. For love. Aro came into her life at the right time."

"Thank you. That makes sense."

"And, honey, I don't think she was talking about you. I think she meant romantic love. She truly loves you. It's so obvious being on the outside and looking in. She looks at you with such pride."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Your sweater is wet," I said, rubbing my hand over the tear marks on his shirt.

He propped himself up and pulled it off, tossing it on the floor. "Problem solved."

I giggled. "You're just on a roll, tonight."

He smiled. "I believe when I proposed, I said it was my goal in life to make you happy. Just living up to my promise."

"God, you're perfect," I said, kissing his lips.

He hummed and rolled us over, so I was pinned underneath him. I could feel though his pants how much he wanted me, but he was an angel and he was waiting until we talked everything through.

"Now, tell me the other thing."

"What?" I asked.

"You said two things were upsetting you."

"Oh, uh, I feel so stupid, now. I'm over analyzing things people say."

"Bella Swan. Let me in. Why are you fighting me, tonight?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sorry." I kissed his lips and he smiled, the love and support in his eyes made me want to open up. "Okay. Aro said that my mom taught him that there was more to life than work. She spent almost my entire childhood at the office, Edward. Like, how is she so different now? Why does he get her when she's new and improved and I had the workaholic mom that didn't feel loved?"

"Wow. Another valid point, Miss Swan. I'm impressed. Clearly I was too focused on food."

I giggled and I knew that was his plan all along. He was so damn good at knowing what I needed. All the time.

"Okay. Let's see. I can't speak to the past. I just can't explain her reasoning. I know we are going to love and spoil our babies. A lot."

I smiled. Every day, I wanted those babies more and more. Edward was going to the best dad, ever.

"And, the best I can say about now, babe, is that you also have the new and improved version of Renee in your life. Aro isn't the only one that does. She's your mom and she always will be."

"So, I should try and enjoy my time with her, now? Not focus so much on the past?"

Edward laughed. "Yeah. That sounds like a good plan."

"I love you and I'm sorry that I'm crying and gross," I said.

"You could never be gross, my love," he whispered, his lips ghosting over mine. "And I love you, too, my sweet girl."

"Stop teasing me. I want you to kiss me."

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. "There." I laughed and his smile widened. "Not enough?"

"Never."

Edward kissed me again, this time though, he really got into it. I wrapped my arms around him and held his body close. "I want you," I breathed.

He smiled but then bit at my lips. "I want you, too. But, two quick things."

I giggled. "Yes, I feel up to it, and yes, I'm comfortable doing it in my mom's house."

Edward laughed as he shimmying out of his pants and underwear. "Oh, stop showing off. You don't know everything I'm thinking."

I smiled. "Um, I kind of do."

"Okay. What am I thinking now?" he asked.

"Um, why is Bella still wearing her panties?" I asked, smirking at him.

He laughed and gave them a tug. "Brilliant question."

I reached up and ran my fingers over his thigh while he rolled a condom on. "Thank you for making me talk, baby." I shrugged. "It's just that this is our first Thanksgiving together. Ever. And I wanted it to be perfect. I don't want to come off like I'm always complaining."

Edward slid his hands down my thighs and opened my legs. He settled between them and I sat up to wrap my arms around his neck, to hold him close.

"Mm, Bella," he hummed. He pressed a kiss to my shoulder. "This is just our practice Thanksgiving, anyway. Our first Thanksgiving will be on Wednesday when we cook our own meal."

I giggled. "We?"

He circled his hips slowly and I completely lost all train of thought. Edward ran his fingers up and down my spine, making me shiver in delight. "But, honestly, I think today rocked, Bella."

"Why's that?" I asked, lightly nipping Edward's shoulder.

"Because I shared it with you." I rocked against him and he smiled. "And that's not even a line. It's the truth."


	448. An Adventure

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 448 – An Adventure<strong>

**Saturday, November 20**

"How did I get so lucky, Miss Swan?" Edward asked.

He was sitting on the bathroom counter watching me put on my makeup. We'd just had a nice shower together and he couldn't seem to keep the smile off of his face.

"I don't know, Mr. Cullen. I just don't know."

He chuckled and I smiled. "How do you feel, today? Up for skiing?"

"I feel great, baby. Thanks to you." I stepped over between his legs and he leaned down to kiss my lips. I smiled as he licked his lips, tasting my strawberry lip gloss. "And, as for skiing, I don't know. I've never been."

"We'll stick to the beginner's hill."

I frowned at him. "So, I have to ski with the babies?"

He laughed. "Yes you do."

"You're mean."

"Honey, it's not just kids on the beginner's hill. There are lots of people, like you, that probably grew up in dry, way, way too hot of climates that have never skied before. I've been a couple times, but not a lot."

"So, you're going to ski with me, today?"

He smiled. "I'm not going to leave your side. I can't take my girl home to her dad next week in a cast, now can I?"

I zipped up my makeup bag and walked over to wrap my arms around him. I slide my hands down to his bum and squeezed his cheeks over his jeans. "I'm actually really excited for today. With my mom."

"Good," he said. He leaned down for a kiss. "Are you going to talk to your mom? You know, about the things she said last night at dinner?"

I shook my head. "No. You were right. She didn't mean what she said to hurt me. She's happy and I want it to stay that way."

"Are you happy, though? Because, honestly, that's all I care about."

I smiled. "I'm very happy."

"That's my girl." He slapped my bare bum. "Now, go get dressed. I'm having a hard time being a good boy, over here."

"Mm. I want a repeat of last night."

"I think you'll have to wait until tonight," he said, making me pout.

"Can't we make love on the ski hill?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Without being arrested? I doubt it."

I giggled. "Fine." And I skipped back into the bedroom with Edward laughing behind me. I pulled on comfy cotton boy shorts, yoga pants, a sports bra, a white tank and a grey hoodie. I didn't know what else to wear, but my mom said think comfort and warmth.

I looked up and smiled at Edward. He was leaning in the doorway, a sexy smirk on his face. "So, so sexy."

I giggled and ran over to wrap my arms around his waist. "Thank you."

"You're going to melt the snow."

I smiled and kissed his chest. "You and your lines."

He laughed and spanked me. "Stop flirting."

"Or what?" I asked.

"Your pants are being held on by a flimsy little elastic. My hands are big and strong."

I snorted. "You're going to tear my pants off?"

Edward wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth, squeezing me in a tight hug. "Oh, I love you so damn much."

I snuggled up to his chest and just enjoyed his warmth and the comfort of his heartbeat. Today really was a new day. I'd been upset. But, I was honestly okay, now. My mom wanted to work on our future and, for now, I did, too. I didn't want to dwell on our past. She already knew how I felt.

"Let's go eat," Edward said. "I smell food."

I laughed. "I love you."

"So, Edward. You ski before?" Aro asked as he drove down the highway to Loveland.

"Uh, a few times. I went with a couple buddies in high school. Washington has this place called Hurricane Ridge. It's actually only about an hour from where we live. Most of the hills are beginner runs."

Edward squeezed my hand. "If you like skiing, today, baby, I'll take you there on Christmas break."

I smiled and leaned over to kiss his lips. "I'd like that." This was mine and Edward's first winter together. Skiing hadn't come up, yet, seeing as we started dating in the Spring.

Aro talked about skiing in both Italy and Colorado and I leaned back in my seat and shut my eyes. I had a feeling we were in a for a full day of exercise and I wanted an extra catnap to prepare me for it.

We'd left the condo at eight-thirty in the morning after an amazing breakfast. Aro had made these cute breakfast skewers; Italian sausage, pineapple and peppers. That man was a genius in the kitchen.

Edward had been excited about breakfast, because he was certain he could make this himself. Aro assured him that it was as simple as it looked and Edward took diligent notes on his phone, so he could prepare the skewers in the exact same way.

I absolutely adored Edward. He always wanted to learn new things. He wanted to cook for me, to spoil me, as if he didn't do that enough as it was. And, most of all, he made breakfast fun and tension free. He didn't act differently towards to my mom. He didn't mention, or even act like, I had been upset the night before.

Edward was just a fabulous person, so energetic and funny. And I could tell that my mom and Aro really liked him, too.

My mom and I got along famously, too. We talked about the house and the wedding plans so far and she seemed completely interested in everything I was saying. I was taking Edward's advice, enjoying the time I was spending with her in the moment. My man was intelligent. Because when I let go of the little things, of the tension, of the mistakes, my mom and I actually had a lot in common, and even more to talk about.

"We're here," Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled and stretched my arms. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Of course you did, sleeping beauty," he said, before sucking on my earlobe. "I would think something was wrong with you if you could stay awake for more than an hour at a time."

I laughed and slapped his leg. "I'm not that bad," I said, unable to stop smiling.

"Mm. You're my bad girl." I pushed his chest and he smiled. "Come on. Your mom and Aro are already in the store. And we're going to need to get you all suited up to look like a sexy snow bunny."

I laughed. "Is it possible to look sexy in a snow suit?"

"You'll pull it off. No problem."

And by the time my mom had me all suited up in my cute new ski apparel, I believed Edward a little. I had a new white jacket, the hood lined with faux fur, thin but warm ski pants and a black toque and gloves. I felt cute in this outfit.

Considering that Edward had winked at me at least five times before we even left the store, I had a feeling that he approved, as well.

He looked so hot in his orange jacket and black ski pants. And the toque, so sexy. My Edward was gorgeous and I was going to have to keep an eye on all of the snow bunnies around here so they didn't try to steal him.

My mom made Edward and I pose outside to get photos in the mountains. I couldn't wait to show these to Angie. We didn't see a lot of snow down in Phoenix, so she was going to be proud of me for bundling up and facing this weather. It was really chilly up here, and I was thankful for the new gear.

After renting our boots, skis and poles we walked, like penguins, down the path to the base of the beginner hill. "I'm scared," I said, looking up at all the people skiing down the hill.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pressed a kiss to my lips. "You're going to be fine. I'm going to show you what to. You mom and Aro are going to give you pointers. You're going to love this."

"Flying down a vertical sheet of ice? That's not fun."

"God, I love it when you pout," he whispered in my ear. "Mm. I want you."

I laughed. "Now how am I going to focus?"

Edward laughed. Yeah, today was going to be an adventure. And a hell of a lot of fun.


	449. Skiing

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks for reading, reviewing and joining me on the Facebook page. I hope you're all having a great weekend! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 449 – Skiing<strong>

"Who did you ski with?" I asked Edward as he helped me step into my skis. "Back in Forks when you were in high school." I snapped my heel down until the clip clicked.

"Oh, Pacey and a couple of other guys from my team." He stole a kiss. "There aren't that many kids in Forks, one small school, so we all hung out together, you know?"

"Any girls?"

He laughed. "No. When we went skiing, it was just a few guys."

"So the rafting girl with a white tank top and no bra, she wasn't there?"

Edward smiled. "Nope."

"Because it's pretty cold to be dressing like that."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're so damn cute. And you have nothing to be jealous of. You are the first, and only, girl I will ride in a chair lift with."

"Aw. That might be cute in the wedding vows, too."

He laughed. "None of our guests will know what we're talking about."

"Ah, they know we're crazy."

My mom skied over to us. "You're not crazy. I'm crazy."

I smiled and turned to give my mom a hug. In the process, however, I crossed my skis, snapped my boot off the ski and fell backwards onto my bum. "Ow."

"Oh, shit, baby," Edward said. He reached down for my hands and helped me back up. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

I could feel my face burning. I hadn't even started skiing yet, and I already fell. I was so embarrassed. "Um, nothing hurts. I'm okay, I think."

Edward smiled at me and kissed my lips. "Don't worry about it, baby. It's going to take a little bit of getting used to, but you'll be okay." He shot me a sexy wink. "Let's get you back in those skis and head over to the chair lift."

"That sounds scary," I said.

"Oh, it's so much fun," my mom said. "Now, Bella, push your poles into the ground and pull yourself ahead."

I'd moved two feet ahead and stopped. "Oh, my gosh. I'm exhausted."

Aro laughed and skied passed me to the line at the chair lift.. "Come on, beautiful Bella. You are young and strong," he called back. My mom happily followed behind him.

"Clearly, I'm not," I said. I shot Edward a smile and he laughed.

"It's my fault," Edward said. "I wore you out last night."

"Mm. What I wouldn't give to be curled up in your arms in that big lodge behind us."

"In front of a fireplace," Edward added, making me smile.

"Oh, with hot chocolate."

"And, marshmallows."

I smiled. "And your lips."

He laughed. "Go down the hill three times and we'll go snuggle."

"Ooh, I can work with that," I said. I jammed my poles in the snow and scooted forward a little more. After a lot of huffing and puffing, I made it to the chairlift. It was funny what incentive could do for a girl.

Edward wrapped his arm around me while we waited in line. "How's your heart?"

I giggled. "Pounding. No one said I was going to need upper body strength. Clearly I need to start going to the gym with you and Kel."

"You want to lift?" he asked, looking both impressed and turned on at the same time.

"Weights?"

He laughed. "Yeah."

"Um, I could try."

"I would love that," he said, smiling. "Not that you aren't perfect the way you are and stuff. I would just love to spend more time with you."

I giggled. "More than the twenty three hours we already spend together every day?"

He frowned at me and I laughed harder. "You know what I mean."

"I know. You're just sexy when you frown," I said.

"Okay. You're up." I looked up at the chair lift operator, a young guy with scraggly long hair and a short beard. He smiled at me, in that sympathetic way that revealed he knew I was struggling in my first five minutes in skis.

Edward and I scooted over to the loading area to wait for the chair lift. "It's a lot more fun coming down," the guy said, making us laugh.

The chair gently hit our knees and I sat back, letting it lift my feet off the ground. I laughed nervously at being lifted off the ground.

"Fun, right?" Edward asked.

"Or freaky."

He smiled and squeezed my knee. "You're fine. When we get to the top, just push off the chair and ski forward."

"Okay." Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek, always knowing when I needed him.

We reached the top of the hill and I skied ahead a little, proud of myself that I didn't fall. "You made it," my mom said, smiling at us.

"Sorry we took so long," I said. "I'm a little unsteady."

"It's okay. You're learning," she said.

"Why are you on the beginner hill?" I asked.

"Because we're teaching you how to ski."

I was so excited that my mom, Edward and Aro wanted to help me learn. I was fairly certain that Aro could ski the black diamond runs, and Edward and my mom were probably intermediates, but they were all staying here with me. I was thrilled.

"Okay, Bella," Aro said. "When you ski down the hill the first time, you make your legs like a slice of pizza."

Obviously, I laughed. "Um, okay."

He touched his fingertips together and spread his elbows apart. "A triangle."

"What does that do?" I asked.

"It slows you down," my mom said. "The wider you make your pizza slice, the slower you will go."

"What if I fall?" I asked, because it was obvious that was going to happen.

"Point your skis to the side of the hill, not down to the bottom," Edward said. "I'm speaking from experience."

I smiled. "And if I go too fast?"

"Honey, the hill is at about a, what, ten, fifteen degree slope. I don't think you can go too fast on this hill," Edward said.

I laughed. "Okay. Um, can we all go down together?"

My mom smiled. "Absolutely."

So, we all stood in a line, with me between Edward and my mom, and faced the bottom of the hill. It looked a long way down.

"Ready, baby?" Edward asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah." I was nervous, but excited at the same time. A little girl, about six years old skied passed us, and I started laughing.

"Oh, she's so cute," my mom said.

"And very well balanced for a child," I added. "I'm jealous."

Edward laughed. "Come on, babe. Let's do this. I have all the confidence in the world in you."

I smiled and pushed off. I forgot about the pizza slice. And apparently girl could go pretty fast on fifteen degree slope. I was flying. And terrified.


	450. Thrill

**A/N - Ahhh...busy morning! haha! Sorry this is late! I hope you're all having a good Monday! Thanks for reading, and more importantly for being patient with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 450 - Thrill<strong>

"Shoot," I said to myself as I skied straight down the hill. I didn't see Edward, Aro, or my mom on either side of me. And I couldn't remember anyone telling me how to stop. I didn't want to go down the hill anymore, so the only thing I could think to do was to fall.

I dropped my bum down and rolled sideways. One ski snapped off and the other had my leg twisted sideways. I dropped my head back in the snow and just lied there. My hands were shaking.

And then Edward was there. He took his skis off and was crouched down in front of me. "Are you okay?" he asked. He was frowning and running his hands all over my body, my legs, my knees, my arms, obviously checking if anything was broken. "You fell pretty hard, there."

"I'm sorry. I forgot everything."

He smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to my lips. "Don't apologize. You're learning. You had the pose of a downhill racer, crouched down and leaning forward, no wonder you went so fast."

I laughed, but made no effort to move. "I don't think skiing is for me."

"Oh, don't say that. You're going to get this."

"What if I don't want to?"

He smiled. "You want that hot chocolate?"

"Okay."

"Baby? Are you hurt?" My mom was there.

"I'm fine," I said.

"You can't move?" Aro asked.

"I can, I just don't know how to get up."

"Okay, gorgeous," Edward said, smiling at me. "Wrap your arms around my neck and I'll pull you up."

"This is embarrassing," I said, doing what he'd asked. He lifted me effortlessly to my feet.

"You're okay. Come on. Let's get your other ski back on."

"But, I don't want to ski, anymore," I argued as I snapped the ski back on.

"Well, baby, you're halfway down the hill. We've got to ski the rest of the way down."

"Really?"

Edward chuckled. "You're so damn cute. What if I hold onto your waist and ski down with you? We'll keep our skies spread way out and we'll go down really, really slow, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

"Don't look so scared. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"See you at the bottom, sweetheart," my mom said, kissing my cheek.

I watched my mom and Aro ski down the hill with ease. "Rrr. Look how easy they made that look."

Edward laughed. "They've been doing this for a while. This is your very first time." Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You look so damn sexy and I know you're going to get this."

"Well, when you say it like that, I want to get it."

"You will." He leaned over my shoulder to kiss my cheek. "Now make your pizza slice with your skis."

I giggled and angled my feet. "Like that?"

"Mm. Good girl." Edward set his skis along the outside of mine. "Push us off, Bella," he whispered.

I leaned forward and pushed with a poles. We started moving really slowly down the hill. It didn't feel half as scary with Edward behind me.

"There you go. You're doing it, Bella," he said in my ear. He sounded so proud of me. It was really cute. I still screamed all the way down, with Edward laughing in my ear. He had total control of the situation and I knew I was safe, but it was still scary.

"You did it," my mom said, snapping a picture of us as we reached the bottom. She took my hands and squeezed them. "I'm so proud of you."

"It's fun, yes?" Aro asked. "You like it even more the second time. Come."

"Uh, I think Bella wants to sit this one out," Edward said, being the adorable fiancé I knew he was sticking up for me.

"Um, well, maybe we could try it again," I said, peeking over my shoulder at Edward.

He smiled. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yeah. If you ski with me, again."

"Like hold onto you?"

"Yeah."

Aro clapped his hands together. "Alright. Let's go up again."

"Is that embarrassing?" I asked Edward while we waiting in line for the chair lift, again.

"Skiing down with you? Of course not. In my eyes, we are the only people on this hill. You are the only person that matters."

"What if a five year old laughs at you?" I asked.

Edward laughed. "I doubt that would happen, but even if it did, the five year old would be laughing at you. Not me."

I giggled and nudged his arm with my elbow. "Shut up."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. "You love me."

"I know."

"Back, again, huh?" the chair lift operator said, smiling. "You were clipping it pretty fast down the hill."

"You saw that?" I laughed and blushed as he nodded. I wondered how many other people had seen my first ski run faux pas. "Yeah. I'm kind of new at this. Well, totally new."

He laughed. "You'll catch on."

Edward kissed my cheek as we role up the lift, again. "That's what I said." I smiled as he run his hand up and down my thigh. "So, you changed your mind about sitting in front of the fire with me, huh?"

"No. I just want to try this, again. It was fun when you were behind me. Holding my waist."

Edward chuckled. "Now, a lesser man than me would have turned that statement into something sexual."

I giggled when I realized what I'd said. "Thank goodness I'm engaged to you, then. A classy guy that wouldn't even be thinking about some kind of sexy Kama Sutra position."

He laughed. "Hey, I'm classy." He leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Ready to push off the chair?"

"Yeah." I skied away from the chair and Aro caught me when I just about fell over.

"You are making me laugh, Bella," he said, smiling. "Like a newborn baby deer, unsteady on its feet."

I giggled. "I can't help it. I feel very much out of my comfort zone. I grew up in a desert, remember?"

"You will learn."

Edward wrapped me in his arms, again and we pizza sliced our skis. "Okay, my sexy little deer," he said, making me laugh. "Let's try this from the top."

"Oh, wait. My stripper name should be Bambi."

Edward laughed. "What?"

I giggled. "I don't know why I just said that. Ignore me. I must have hit my head when I fell last time."

Edward squeezed me close to his body. "I'm not ignoring you. Maybe I want to play with Bambi, tonight."

I laughed. I loved him so much. But my laughter quickly turned to squeals as we started down the hill. Skiing was terrifying, but I was starting to see the thrill of it.


	451. Cocoa and Pizza

**A/N - Happy last day of April! Bring on the Summer! Thanks so much for reading. I posted yesterday's chapter a little late, so don't miss it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 451 – Cocoa and Pizza<strong>

"Your hot cocoa, my love," Edward said, passing me an oversized mug of steaming hot chocolate.

"Thank you, handsome," I said, earning myself a wink.

The four of us were sitting in front of the huge fireplace in the lodge to warm up. Edward and I had gone down the hill five times, before we decided we needed a break. My mom and Aro skied with us the whole time. And I was having such a good time.

"I'm proud of you, baby," my mom said, sipping her coffee. "You went down that very last time all by yourself."

I laughed. "I'm so lame. I'm nineteen."

"Age doesn't matter, honey. This is your first morning. You did so well."

Edward kissed my shoulder. "Your mom is right. You were amazing."

"But you can't be having fun, mom. You guys should go on the other hills. Enjoy the day," I said. I felt like I was holding everyone back.

"No, Bella. We came here for you guys. To show you how amazing Colorado is. To show you another side of where I live."

"I know, mom. And I love that and I appreciate it. But, I don't see myself leaving this hill, today. I would feel bad if you had to pizza slice with me all day."

"Well, why don't Aro and I go ski the intermediate hill and then meet up for lunch?" my mom suggested. "That's only about an hour or so? Is that alright? Are you sure, Bella?"

I smiled, because she didn't even seem sure. "That would make me happy, mom. In fact, you should take Edward with you."

Edward snorted. "Yeah, I'm not leaving you alone."

"I could stay safely in here. You know, where it's nice and warm. And flat."

Aro laughed at me and my mom smiled. "You're having fun, though, baby?"

"I am. I promise."

We finished our drinks and I spent ten minutes in the bathroom getting out of, and then back into my snow suit and all the layers I was wearing underneath. Edward was waiting for me outside the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to ski the other slopes?" I asked as we trudged back outside.

"I am positive. Watching you learn to ski is incredibly entertaining," he said, bumping me with his elbow.

"Hilarious," I said, unable to keep the smile from my face.

"Seriously, though, Bella. I'm really enjoying this weekend. And this time together, just us, has been spectacular. It's our holiday from Seattle, from college, from everything."

And I knew by everything, he meant the rapist on campus, my issues dealing with Beatty this past week. And he was right. It was nice to get away from all of that. To literally leave my worries in another state for a few days.

"I agree. But you know what I miss?"

"What?" Edward asked, picking up our skis from the rack outside and carrying them under his arm. "Robbie?"

"Aw. Stop bringing him up. It's breaking my heart."

Edward laughed. "I'm sorry. What are you missing?"

I grinned and grabbed his gloved hand in mine. "Our house."

Edward smiled and met my eyes. "I know. I'm dying to just get in there and make it ours, you know? Like get that yellow paint on the kitchen walls, the pink in the nursery…"

He looked over at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something.

I just smiled. "More and more, Edward, I want that, too."

"Yeah?"

"I do. I can't wait to share that with you. To watch you smiling down at our babies. To listen to you as you sing them the sweetest lullabies."

I looked up at the sky and blinked back my tears. Just thinking about my Edward as a father to our children, babies we made, together, overwhelmed me with happiness. Edward squeezed my hand and I looked over at him. His eyes were glassy, too.

"Can I tell you what I'm looking forward to the most?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Waking up in the middle of the night when I notice you're not in bed, wandering down to the nursery, and watching you rocking our little angel back to sleep." He smiled. "I have had that image in my mind a lot, lately."

"Aw, really?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Which is weird, because we're a long way from babies, huh?"

"Well, not a long way. Five years isn't that far into the future."

Edward smiled. "You want kids as soon we're done school?" he asked. "I mean if that's what you want, then, yeah, I'd love that, too. But, you don't want to teach, first?"

"Um, I think I want to have our kids while we're fairly young. By our mid-twenties for sure." I shrugged. "Honestly, teaching was my dream when I had nothing else in my life, no one to plan a future with. But, now I have you and we want a family. A new dream. A new goal. My own babies are more important to me than anything else."

"I understand that," he said. "And I know what you mean, completely. But, are you not passionate about teaching, anymore? Did you want to change your major, your degree?" I frowned and Edward squeezed my hand. "I'm not trying to upset you. I'm just trying to make sure you're doing what you want in your heart."

"No, I know. I just, I want to have this experience. To be a student teacher, and if I can, to teach for a couple years while you finish your pharmacology degree. I still want it, but not as much, you know?" I shrugged. "I hope I'm making sense."

"You make perfect sense, my love." He leaned down and kissed me, before setting our skis in the snow. "Give me your hands." I held onto Edward as I snapped my boots into the skis.

"And, Edward."

"Yeah?"

"You'll be the one up in the middle of night with the baby."

He laughed and I smiled. I set my head on his shoulder as we rode the chair lift to the top of the hill, again. "I didn't mean for things to get so serious, Bella," Edward said softly. "We're supposed to be having fun. Relaxing."

I run my hand up and down his thigh. "Talking about the future, our future, is fun to me. I'm so excited about us. And our life. It's like I can't enough, even though we're living it, right now."

Edward chuckled. "I feel that exact same way."

"I feel like celebrating us," I said, after we'd pushed off the chair lift.

"How? Going down this ski hill?" Edward asked, smiling.

"No, like…" I leaned in and he brought his ear to my lips. "Making love to you."

He laughed. "Look, Bella. There are bushes behind us. Hop in, and I'll be right behind you."

I pushed his chest and he laughed, harder. "I was thinking about maybe letting you play with my alter ego, Bambi."

He smiled. "Is she as sexy as Sultana, the last stripper alter ego I got to play with?"

I laughed, thinking about the night way back in September when I had stripped for Edward to cheer him up from his math inspired depression. "Ah, yes. Sultana learned everything she knows from Bambi. Bambi is way more risqué."

"Ooh. I like that."

I readied myself at the top of the hill, pizza slice legs and all and then peeked over my shoulder at Edward. "You're going to love it."


	452. Bruises

**A/N - Happy May! Wooooooo! I love Spring, in case you haven't noticed! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 452 – Bruises<strong>

"Turkey sandwiches," I said, excitedly. "This is perfect," I said. I was cuddled into the corner of the couch in my mom's living room, bundled in the quilt from my bed.

"Thank you," Edward said, setting two sandwiches on a plate, one for me and one for him. He snuggled back up to my side before biting into his sandwich.

"Are you warm, yet, beautiful Bella?" Aro asked. I had to laugh, because the minute we'd arrived home, Aro had changed into dress pants and a cashmere sweater. The guy was so classy.

"I'm getting there," I said. "But, in all fairness, I spent more time on the ground in the snow than of you all combined."

Edward smiled. "True. But you had fun, right?"

"I did. And I finally learned how to turn."

My mom smiled. "I'm just so proud of you, baby. You did so well. You can come skiing here anytime you'd like."

"I would like that, mom," I said. I was happy for the opportunity to spend more time with my mom. Honestly, I wouldn't put skiing on the top of the list of my favourite things to do, but I'd had fun. And it was another thing that my mom and I could share.

It was only four o'clock in the afternoon, but it nice to be back at my mom's house after a long day on the slopes.

_That afternoon, after lunch, Aro and Edward went to try a couple of intermediate slopes and my mom and I looked through the gift shop. _

"_Honey," she said as we looked through t-shirts. "I still feel bad about going to Italy at Christmastime."_

"_Mom, don't," I said. "I want you to be happy. And Aro makes you happy. Go and have fun. Make memories. That will make me happy."_

_She wrapped her arm around me and gave me a squeeze. "Will you come down here for a couple days before Christmas? The theatre is putting on the Nutcracker ballet, and I'd love for us to spend the day together. What do you think?"_

_I smiled. "I love that idea, mom. I'll talk to Edward and I'll call you back with dates and stuff. Probably the middle of the month, though. I have Angie's wedding on New Year's and I don't know what dad or the Cullens have planned. But, I really want to come."_

"_Okay. Phone me soon. I want to place the order for tickets. It's a popular show."_

_I nodded. "I'm excited, mom. Thank you."_

_She was literally beaming. And I knew that being away from me at Christmas was probably hard on her. The ballet was really the perfect idea for us to spent time together. I couldn't wait to tell Edward._

_Edward and Aro had only spent an hour on the hills before coming back to the lodge to get me and my mom. _

"_How was it?" I asked Edward while we waited for the chair lift back to the top of the beginner hill._

_He chuckled. "I fell."_

"_Oh, god, baby. Are you okay?"_

_He kissed my lips. "I likely have a bruise on my ass, but I'll live."_

"_Aw. Poor Edward." I pouted. I hated that he was hurt. "Does it hurt?"_

_He smiled. "It's fine, baby."_

"_I'll kiss it better, tonight."_

_He shook his head. "I love you."_

_I smiled. "I love you, too."_

"_Okay, little lady," he said, when we got to the top of the hill. "No more pizza slice skiing. I'm teaching you to turn."_

"_That sounds utterly terrifying," I said, making him laugh._

"_It's not." He stood behind me and set his hands on my hips. "Okay, sexy, if you want to turn right," he squeezed my left hip, "put your weight on your left ski."_

_I slapped his hand. "That tickles."_

_He laughed. "I know." He squeezed my right hip and I laughed. "Which way are you going to turn if you press down on your right ski?"_

"_Left?"_

_He laughed. "You were listening."_

"_Of course I am," I said, smiling at him over my shoulder._

_So, Edward and I skied down together. First turning right, because that was easy. But, then, as I attempted to turn left, I lost control, only turning part way. I started speeding down the hill, again._

_I fell down on my bum and slid to a stop on the side of the hill. Edward skied over and sat beside me in the snow. "Pretty good job for your first try," he said, leaning over for a kiss. "You look so sexy, baby. I'm surprised I can concentrate on that hill."_

_I giggled at his lame attempt to make me feel better. "I think I might have a bum bruise, too."_

"_Ooh. Looks like I'll be kissing your ass, tonight."_

_I laughed. "You're crazy."_

"_I know. And you love it."_

Skiing and turkey were the quite the combination and I was feeling pretty tired after we'd eaten dinner. And I obviously wasn't good at trying to hide it. "You look tired, baby," my mom said. "Why don't you go lie down."

I smiled, trying to keep my eyes open. "But, I'm sure you have plans for the evening. I know you. You're a champion scheduler."

"Guilty." My mom laughed. "I was going to suggest a carriage ride downtown this evening, but those don't start for a couple of hours. You have plenty of time to sleep."

"Okay," I said, covering a yawn. "But just for an hour or so. The carriage ride sounds like so much fun."

My mom smiled again. I was happy that she was happy, but she didn't need to try so hard to impress me. I just came down to Denver to be with her. It didn't really matter what we did, as long as we were together.

"Do you want to take a warm bath, or just sleep?" Edward asked after we'd headed to my room.

I smiled. "Are you trying to get me naked, Mr. Cullen?"

He laughed. "Always." I shoved his chest and he wrapped me in his arms. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "I've been dying to get my lips on you all day."

I smiled. "What are you talking about? You've been kissing me all day."

He tipped my chin up. "Those were 'in public' kisses." He kissed my lips hard. I smiled and kissed him back, twirling my tongue with his.

"How was that?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "Amazing."

"But?"

"Now I'm really turned on. And you're supposed to be napping."

I giggled. "I'm not a baby. I don't need a nap." I ran my hands over his chest and shoulders and he hummed.

"You're my baby."

"Will you check my bum for bruises?"

Edward laughed. "God, yes."

He unzipped my hoodie and stripped off my tank and bra. He caressed my breasts softly. "Well, these look perfect. No injuries here."

I hummed and he smiled before kissing my lips, again. He hooked his thumbs in my waistband and pulled my yoga pants and panties down together. "Shit, baby, you're gorgeous."

I bit my lip. "How do you do that?" I asked. "Look at me like it's the first time, every single time?"

He took my hand and led me to the side of the bed. I climbed on his lap and he wrapped me in his arms. "It must be because I love you. You quite literally take my breath away when I look at you. I'm amazed by you and the fact that you let me have you."

I kissed his lips and he smiled. "I love you," I whispered, before capturing his lips with mine, again. I would never be able to get enough of this man.


	453. Trick Question

**A/N - Happy Thursday! The sun is shining, the birds are singing...it feels like it's going to be a great day! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 453 – Trick Question<strong>

"That feels so good," I groaned. I was lying, naked, on my stomach while Edward gave me a full body massage.

"Sore muscles?" he asked. I could hear the smile in his voice. I loved that he got as much enjoyment out of touching me as I did when his hands moved over my skin.

"Mm. I didn't think so, but now that you're rubbing my muscles, I can tell they're tired." I groaned again, as he hit a particularly tight spot on my thigh. "Any bruises?"

Edward chuckled. "I was wondering when you were going to ask."

"I was trying to be a lady."

He laughed and I frowned, even though I knew he couldn't see my face. He set his palms on my bum cheeks. "Nope. Not a bruise to be seen."

"Oh."

He laughed, again. "Don't sound so disappointed. Or," he asked, "did you want me to kiss your sexy little ass?"

I felt my body turn pink with embarrassment and I buried my face deeper into the mattress. It always turned me on so much when Edward talked dirty, like that. And as much as I loved it, I was still pretty shy hearing it.

Edward lied down beside me and rubbed my back. "Did that make you uncomfortable?" he whispered.

I shook my head back and forth. "No."

"Can you stop hiding for just a sec?"

I let out a deep breath for courage and turned to face my fiancé. He was smiling at me and I laughed. I covered my cheeks with my hands. "Stop making me blush."

"Never." He leaned in to kiss my lips peeking out between my hands. "I'm fairly certain I've kissed your bum, bit your bum and slapped your bum before. Why are you shy about it, now?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Is there something else you want me to do to your – "

"Oh, my god, Edward. No." I slapped his shoulder and he laughed.

"What? That's a legitimate question."

"No."

"You can tell me anything. If you want to try something else, something taboo, baby, I will – "

"No."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in for a hug. "You're so flipping adorable."

"And you're like some kind of porn star Mind always in the gutter."

He laughed, again. "Mm. I guess I'm sex crazy, huh?"

"You are."

"Can I kiss your cute bum cheeks, yet?"

"I don't know."

He smirked. "Why not?"

"Because I don't know what you're going to do, now."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Edward."

"Then you know I would never do anything that you didn't want me to, right?" I nodded. "Can I kiss your bum, Bella?" he asked, again.

"Okay."

"You sure? You're a little tense."

"Maybe you need to start again with the massage. Maybe I want more."

"Absolutely," he said. He kissed me, again. "You're so sexy, baby."

I rolled over onto my stomach and peeked up at his face. "Show me."

Edward straddled my legs and slid his hands up from the small of my back to my shoulders and neck.

"Ahhhh…."

Edward laughed. "The sounds you make, baby. Shit." He hummed and kissed between my shoulders. "You're turning me on." He kissed down my spine and then kissed my bum cheek.

My laughter turned to humming as he bit down. "Ah, Edward."

He licked my skin and then kissed me, again. "God, roll over, baby. I need to taste you."

I did as he asked and he immediately had his face buried between my legs, his tongue lapping away at me. I cried out but then covered my mouth. My mom and Aro were home. He hummed and I clamped my legs shut, squeezing him between my knees.

He replaced his tongue with his fingers, so the sensations never stopped as he looked up at my face, a huge smile on his. "Feel good?"

"Oh, Edward, yes, yes."

He chuckled. "Shh."

"I don't, ah, care. Damn, baby. Don't stop. Faster."

Edward slid his finger inside of me, rubbing me quickly, firmly. I felt a sensation building fast, more powerful than I remember having experienced before. "Come on, sexy girl. Let go for me."

I felt my release hit me hard and my body was left shaking. Edward covered my mouth with his, licking me, letting me taste myself. I was overwhelmed and just clung to him, tightly as I slowly settled down.

"Mm. How was that, beautiful?"

"Amazing." I giggled. "But, the better question would be, what was that?"

He smiled. "Well, your porn star husband-to-be has been researching new ways to make his baby girl scream."

"And you thought the best time to bring that out was right now? In my mom's condo when she's like ten feet away from us?"

He bit my bottom lip and tugged. "Sorry."

I giggled. "Don't apologize. But, really, what did you do? How did you make me shake like that?"

"I believe, my love, that I found your g-spot."

"I don't care what it's called. But, you have to do that, again. Not now. When we get back home," I clarified, as he started to slide his hand down.

Edward smirked at me. "Mm. It will be my pleasure." He kissed my neck and then licked it. "See, babe. Trying new things isn't always scary."

"I don't even want to know what else you have in mind. Like what you were talking about before." I bit my lip and squinted as my face flushed, again. "Like, when we were talking about my, um…"

"Ass?" He laughed. "Nothing, Bella. I only said something because I thought you wanted to, and were too shy to admit it." He kissed my lips. "I love you and I want to satisfy you. Tell me anything. Any time. Okay?"

"Okay. And, Edward, I love you, too." I stretched my arms over my head and sunk into the bed. "Mm."

"Still feeling good, huh?"

"Yeah."

Edward laughed. "Why don't you sleep, now, lover."

"But, I wanted to kiss your ass."

He set his head on my stomach and laughed, again. "Baby, my ass isn't going anywhere. You can play with it, tonight. Well, you or Bambi."

I shut my eyes and smiled as I ran my fingers through Edward's hair. "Which one of us would you prefer?"

Edward kissed my bare belly. "That is a trick question."

"Just admit you want the stripper, Edward."

He laughed. "Maybe a little."

I gave his hair a little tug. "I was hoping you were going to say that."

"Oh, yeah? You want to be my dirty girl?"

I smiled wider. "Definitely."

"Mm. That's my girl, Bella."

I laughed. "I'm tired."

"So, sleep."

"But you're trying to turn me on, again."

He rubbed my hip in slow, steady circles. "Sleep, baby."

I shut my eyes, again, after a quick peek at my gorgeous fiancé. With dreams of horse drawn carriages, laughter and stripping, it was easy to drift off to sleep with a smile on my face.


	454. Wild

**A/N - Happy Friday! Wooo! Best day of the week! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 454 – Wild<strong>

"Denver is beautiful, mom," I said as we rode along the downtown streets in the horse drawn carriage. It was dark, but the illuminated buildings and street lights gave the city a majestic quality. Beautiful was an understatement.

Edward and I were snuggled up together under a blanket, and my mom and Aro were sitting across from us, looking so content and happy, together. Come to think of it, I had never seen my mom look that relaxed, that comfortable in her own skin.

"It is, isn't it?" she said, smiling. "I think this is my favourite city."

I smiled. "And it's so close to me. Only two hours by plane."

She reached across the carriage and squeezed my hand. "That's one of my favourite parts, too. So, what do you think about the Nutcracker ballet, Edward?" my mom asked.

"The Nutcracker?" He frowned and looked over at me, like he was missing something.

And he was. I was supposed to ask him if he wanted to come to visit my mom before Christmas. But, honestly, I was going to talk to him at home, when we could lay out our schedules and talk to my Esme and my dad, first.

Plus, let's face it. Edward had me preoccupied prior to my nap this afternoon. I was still tingling from his talented fingers. I couldn't wait to return the favour, and see how I could embarrass myself with 'Bambi the stripper' taking over my persona.

I offered Edward a shy smile and he smiled back. He was thinking the exact same thing that I was. Dirty boy.

"My mom offered to get us tickets for the ballet if we can make it down before Christmas," I told him.

He smiled. "Yeah. We'll make it work," he said, casually.

And that was what I loved that most about Edward, why he complemented me so well. I worried about things, about planning and schedules. But nine times out of ten, Edward went with the flow. And if it had to do with family, even mine, Edward was up for it.

He wanted me to experience things, to live life and not have any regrets. And I adored that about him. He easily could have made static and said that we were already going to Arizona for my best friend's wedding on New Year's. But he didn't. That wasn't the type of man he was. And my heart swelled just knowing that he was mine.

I was sure we'd still have arguments, some days. Every couple did. But Edward was a peacekeeper. There was no doubt about it. He didn't want to fight. And because of that, we always talked, we always worked through our problems.

I was really looking forward to our life together. It was going to be amazing.

"Thank you, Renee," Edward continued. "That sounds great. I've only seen the seven year old girl version." He laughed. "My little sister Alice and the other girls at her ballet studio put it on last year."

After our hour long tour of the downtown area including Larimer Square, the Capitol and the Mint, Aro took us out for coffee and dessert. And I splurged on a huge slice of chocolate cherry cheesecake. It was heaven and I didn't once think of how many calories were living in this cake. I had plans to burn them off, tonight.

"So, tell me about the house," my mom said as we ate our desserts.

"It's perfect," I said.

Aro laughed. "We need to know nothing else, then."

Edward smiled and I reached up to rub a little chocolate off of his bottom lip with my thumb. I licked my finger and I could have sworn I saw sparks fly in his eyes. I had turned my fiancé on with that one simple gesture.

"Um," he said, trying to compose himself. "The whole second floor is the master bedroom. It's a loft."

"Oh, that sounds romantic," my mom said.

"It's beautiful," I said. "I mean, we still have to paint and Edward is going to build me a white picket fence…"

Edward laughed and kissed my shoulder.

"We're going to make it our own, but mom, I can't wait for you to see it."

"Aw, I'm proud of you baby. Both of you."

We ended the night on a good note, this time. Things with my mom were going so well. This was my favourite trip to visit her all year. And I hoped our relationship continued to grow as it had been. We'd come a long way and I was really working towards starting fresh with her. There was no room in life for resentment. My heart was too full for negative emotions and hard feelings.

"I had a great time, tonight," Edward said, kicking off his shoes when we came back to my bedroom.

I smiled. "Me, too."

"I'm proud of you, you know," he said. He covered my hands with his and finished unzipping my jacket for me. "You're enjoying yourself, you're making new memories with your mom. And you're so relaxed." He leaned in to press a kiss to my lips. "It's such a difference to our visits in the summer." He kissed me, again. "In all fairness, that wasn't your fault. Your mom has made a lot of changes."

I ran my hands up and down his sides. "I know what you mean," I said. "But, I'll tell you what I figured out."

Edward smiled at me. "What's that?"

"That I love you so much, there's no room for sadness and guilt trips."

"Mm. I like that."

"You know what else you're going to like?" I asked him, feeling very confident, very turned on.

"What?"

"You are now in a strip club. Have a seat, handsome."

His eyebrows shot up and he laughed a little. Was he nervous? "Um, I'm engaged," he said. "I shouldn't be here."

I giggled. "Oh, I'm sure your fiancée wouldn't mind." I walked around him, circling him like a shark in the water. I let my fingers trail over his chest and back. "Plus she doesn't have to know. I won't tell her. Will you?"

Edward swallowed. "Um. I probably should. Tell her, I mean."

I reached up to set my hands on Edward's cheeks. He leaned forward so I could whisper in his ear. "This isn't a test, babe. There are no trick questions. I know you would never cheat on me. Just relax and play with me." I emphasised my point by nipping his earlobe.

He groaned and reached out for me. "Uh, uh, uh," I said, swatting at his hands. "We have policies here, mister. Don't touch the girls."

He chuckled and I could see him visibly loosen up. I couldn't possibly love him more for being so loyal to me. Even during role play he didn't want to stray from our relationship. My goodness, he was adorable.

I walked over to grab the nice chair from beside the dresser. I set it in the middle of the room, beside the bed. "Sit."

Edward reached down and adjusted himself in his pants. I couldn't help it. I laughed. I was still amazed by the male species. They were interesting creatures.

He actually blushed a little and his ears were red. He sat down in the chair and smiled at me. "Did you like that, mister?" I asked. I walked around him and stood behind the chair. I ran my hands over his shoulders. "Do you like when I tell you want to do?"

He nodded his head. "I do."

"Good."

Still behind him, I pulled my tight black sweater off, leaving me in the sheer pink bra I'd put on before we'd left for the carriage ride. I was wearing the matching thong under my jeans, but I figured I'd tease him a little more before he got to see that.

I walked around the chair, again and Edward smiled as soon as he saw what I was wearing. "Shit. You're gorgeous."

"Why thank you, handsome." I leaned forward and set my hands on his thighs. I shook my shoulders a little so my breasts wiggled. Edward licked his lips.

I had no idea what had gotten into me. But, tonight was going to be wild.


	455. Bambi

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Have a great weekend! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 455 – Bambi<strong>

"Bella," Edward whined, his fingers tightly gripping the arms of the chair. "I need to touch you."

I tapped his nose with my finger. "It's Bambi, sweetheart. And no touching, lover boy. My boss wouldn't be too happy with me, or you for that matter."

"Bambi, you're so fucking sexy. Can you touch me, even if I can't touch you?"

I felt my cheeks flush. Edward was bringing out the dirty boy inside and he was flirting. I kind of loved it. It was like he was playing a character, too. A dirty guy that hangs out at strip clubs. I smiled to myself. Not my type, but since it was Edward, I could work with it.

"Yes," I said, fighting the urge to get shy on him. I bit my lip and took a deep breath.

Edward shot me a wink and a cute little smile. "So, what did my buddies pay for, tonight?" he asked. "Please tell me that they bought me a lap dance for my bachelor party. If they didn't, I'm going to kick their asses."

I snorted, holding back a giggle. I really appreciated that he was helping me with the role playing. It was so much easier when he was into it, too. There was no sign of the shy Edward I'd seen a few moments ago.

We were both such dorks. We tried really hard to get into role playing. He loved it, too. I could tell. But, honestly, we weren't that good at it, yet. We both slipped in and out of character from time to time.

But, it was so fun. And it always ended with sex. So I was certain that we were going to keep at it. We would keep practicing until we had perfected the art of bedroom role play. I was kind of proud of us for that.

I popped the button open on my jeans and slowly slid down the zipper.

"Oh, they did, handsome. In fact, your friends bought you the full package."

"Ooh. What's that include?"

"You'll see." I made a show of pulling my jeans down really slowly, over my hips. "Liking what you're seeing?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Turn around, baby. Let me see that ass."

I stepped out of my jeans and turned in a slow circle, showing off the thong I that I had put up with all night, just so he could have this moment. "You like?" I asked, peeking over my shoulder at him.

"Mm. I love. You have one of those slapable asses. You know the ones. Cute and small but round at the same time." He smiled. "I know girls that would kill to have an ass like that."

I smiled. I had no idea that's what Edward thought about my bum. I liked it. "Well, thank you, handsome. How would you like it if I sat on your lap?"

"Damn, Bambi. Get over here."

I laughed. "Okay. Hands stay on the chair, or I'll have to tie you up."

"That's not really a threat, sexy."

I walked over to him, my shoulders back, playing the confident girl that I was finally learning to be. I bent my knees and circled my hips in a figure eight motion. I had no idea what I was doing, but I was trying so hard to be sexy for him.

And it worked. Edward couldn't seem to take his eyes off my hips. But, I wanted to see his eyes so I slid my hands up my stomach, over my breasts and into my hair. I hummed and tossed my hair around a little.

I looked at Edward and he was smiling at me. "This is too much. Is it my birthday?" he asked before clearing his throat. "Wow, Bel– I mean Bambi."

I giggled and twirled around for him, again. I was really getting into this. I bent down in front of him. At the waist, so my bum was right in front of his face. I wiggled it a little and I heard him hum.

"You know what, sweetheart? You're going to have to tie my hands down. I'm going to touch you and it won't be my fault."

I stood back up and smiled. "Now, now, handsome. You don't want to get kicked out of the club, now, do you?" I teased.

He smiled. "It would be worth it."

I reached behind my back and unclasped my bra. I slid it off my body and twirled it around in the air. I thought back to my burlesque class and shimmied my shoulders so my boobs shook.

I was surprised that I didn't blush, but the look of pure lust on my fiancé's face gave me the confidence boost I needed to keep up with this little show. I ran my fingertips up and down his right arm, coaxing goosebumps from his skin.

I wrapped my bra around his wrist, "tying" him to the chair. "How's that babe?" I asked before licking my lips. "Nice and tight?"

"Shit," he breathed. "This is sheer torture."

I giggled and lifted his left hand. I set it on my side and slid it up to my breasts. He started to gently squeeze, but I pulled his hand back. "No you don't," I said, smiling at him. "I'm breaking the rules, here, mister. For you."

He smirked at me, clearly both loving and hating the torture I was putting him through. "I'm sorry, Bambi. What can I do?"

I smiled. "You can be a good boy and let me spoil you."

"I can damn well try," he said.

I brought his hand to my lips and kissed his fingertips. Edward hummed. I sucked a finger into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. He swore under his breath and dropped his head back. He actually growled as I scraped my teeth along his finger.

"Does that feel good, mister?" I asked. "Are you picturing a different part of your anatomy in my mouth?"

"Ahhh."

I giggled. "You're not talking to me, anymore?" I asked, pouting out my bottom lip.

Edward forced a smile. "Baby. I'm going to lose it."

"Oh, well, we don't want that," I said. "I have plans for this big guy."

I reached down and rubbed the back of my fingers over the huge, hard bulge in Edward's jeans. Honestly, as many times as I'd seen him turned on, which was a hell of a lot, I'd never felt him this hard, so early during foreplay.

"Bella." He was pleading with me, now.

"It's Bambi, love." I smiled. "Don't sound so desperate. I'm going to take care of you."

I set his hand on the arm of the chair and shimmied out of my panties. I twirled those around, too and then tied them around his wrist.

I ran my hands over my body a little and did a couple more twirls before straddling his lap. "Finally," he breathed. He laughed and kissed my collar bone.

"You weren't going to wear this jeans, tomorrow, were you?" I whispered in his ear.

He chuckled. "No, baby. Get 'em wet."

I hummed and ran my fingers through his hair. I kissed the tip of his nose and then licked his bottom lip. "Has anyone ever told you how perfect your face is?" I asked him.

"Um, my face specifically?" he asked, licking his lips. "No."

"Well, shame on your fiancée."

He chuckled, but it quickly turned to a groan as I circled my hips over his crotch. "Yeah, baby."

So, being the mean girl I was, I stood up. "I want to make this last," I said, shaking my shoulders for him once more.

"Bambi, let me feel that ass." He made grabbing motions in the air with his hands.

I giggled and sat on his legs, again, my back to his chest this time. I circled my bum on his lap and he groaned, loudly. "That feel good, mister?"

Edward pulled his loosely lingerie tied hands off the chair and wrapped them around me. "I need you now, Bella."

I giggled as he carried me to the bed. "Did I do an okay job as a stripper?"

He chuckled and set me down. He all but ripped his clothes off of his body. "You did a freaking perfect job." He rolled a condom on and was over top of me in seconds. "I love you, Bella."

He sunk into me and I clung to him as I felt my body squeezing him tightly. "Uh, Edward. I love you, too."


	456. Dirty Girl

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 456 – Dirty Girl<strong>

**Sunday, November 21**

"I want you, again," Edward whispered in my ear as soon as I woke up.

I giggled and he hummed, pulling me closer to his body so my back was pressed to his chest, my bum to his groin.

Last night, we had made love hard and fast and then once more, slow and steady. It was so nice, beautiful, even. But, it wasn't exactly what I had in mind for stripper sex. And I thought that this morning would be the perfect opportunity to play with him.

"Can I go pee, first?"

He laughed. "Yeah."

I rolled over so I could kiss his lips. He smiled at me and kissed me, again. "Good morning, by the way," he whispered.

I smiled back. "Good morning to you, too." I slipped out of bed and Edward rolled over to watch me walk naked to the bathroom. The smile on his face made me feel a surge of confidence, again. Oh, what that boy did to me.

I quickly peed and brushed my teeth before I ran back to bed. "What time is it?" I asked Edward as I snuggled back up to his naked body.

"Uh, like four in the morning."

I giggled. "And you had to have me, now?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I didn't satisfy you last night?"

He kissed my lips, hard. "You were phenomenal, baby. I can't even begin to tell you how spectacular it was to watch you."

"Was I at least sort of sexy?"

"Sort of?" He snorted. "That was so damn hot, lover. Your confidence, Bella, it blew my mind."

I giggled. "You blew something else, too."

He laughed and kissed me, again. "You're such a dirty little girl, aren't you?"

"I like being your dirty girl."

"Yeah? What do you want to do right now?"

"I want to wiggle under these covers and make sure you're really turned on."

"As sexy as that sounds, I can guarantee you that I'm turned on."

"Too bad. I wanna play with it." I smirked and then slipped under the covers. I kissed my way down Edward's chest and licked his abs. I had a bit of an unhealthy obsession with his body. He was so fit, so toned.

I inched my way down and sure enough, Edward was turned on. I hummed and licked him. Edward jerked a little and I smiled. I loved that I could do that for him.

"Mm. Baby." I could hear Edward's voice through the blankets. I sucked hard and he pulled back. He slipped under the covers with me and I giggled when he tickled my bare sides.

"Stop pulling away."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to maybe come inside you," he said, pressing a kiss to my lips. "But, I don't want you to think I don't love when you do that, Bella. I'm sorry for pulling away."

I smiled and kissed his lips. "It's okay. I actually want to try something."

"Ooh. What do you got?"

I smiled. "I think Bambi would have pulled you into the back room."

"Oh, yeah?" Edward asked. He reached up to cup my breast with his hand, his thumb circling my hardened nipple. "Then what?"

"Um, I want you to take me from behind. Like bend me over the bed." I bit my lip and shrugged. "Remember that time you did that on the dining room table?"

Edward smiled. "Of course I remember." He brought his mouth down to my chest to lick my nipple. "Why are you nervous?" he asked and then pressed a kiss over my heart.

"I don't know."

"Do _you_ want to be taken from behind? This isn't just a Bambi thing, is it?"

I smiled. "I want it."

"Oh, yeah? Tell me how much."

"A lot."

He chuckled. "Come on. You're not going to talk dirty to me?"

I pinched his side. "Shut up. Just make love to me."

He laughed harder, so I pinched harder. He wrapped his arms around me, trying to hold my arms down. I was squirming and kicking and soon the covers ended up on the floor. I was laughing so hard, I could hardly breathe.

"Come on, baby. Say something dirty."

I giggled. "Fine. I will, I will. Just let me go."

Edward stole a kiss. "If this is a trick, Bella…"

I kissed his lips. "I promise."

Edward frowned at me, but let me go. So, of course, I scrambled away from him. I was crawling to the other side of the bed when he grabbed my legs and pulled. I screamed and fell onto my stomach and he crawled over top of me.

"You promised," he laughed, pinning me to the bed with his body. He kissed my shoulder and then licked it. "Come on. Tell me something dirty. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want you to do it fast. Kind of hard."

Edward hummed a little. "Okay."

"If you don't want to, then it's okay. I just…"

"No, baby. I want to." He kissed the nape of my neck and then stood up. He reached out for my hand and helped me to my feet beside the bed. "Thank you for telling me."

I smiled as I ran my hands over his chest. "You're welcome."

"It wasn't so hard, right? You didn't need to try and escape."

"You know I love when you chase me."

Edward smirked. "I love that, too." He ran his hands down my back and squeezed my bum cheeks. He spanked me. I hummed.

"Do you think I woke up my mom when I screamed?"

He chuckled. "Maybe. Maybe not." He kissed me, smiled, then kissed me, again. A nice, deep, French kiss. "Can I confess something?"

"Yeah. Of course." Edward had me intrigued. He always just said whatever he was thinking, so for him to ask made me wonder how taboo it was.

"Not with your mom listening, of course, but I'd like for us for do it, you know have sex, somewhere public. Like where someone might be able to hear us."

I smiled, because I loved that idea, too. "Um, like the beach that time in Forks?"

He slipped his fingers between my legs and hummed as he found out just how turned on I was by the idea. "Yeah. But, maybe more public than that."

I licked his chest, over his nipple. "You figure it out and let me know when and where. I'll be there."

"What if we get arrested?" he asked.

I groaned as he slid his finger inside of me. "You get to explain it to my dad. And your dad."

"Deal," he said. "I know where I want to do it."

"Already?" I asked, smiling, gripping his arms at the sensations he was creating inside me with that one finger.

"Yeah. What about Tuesday night? What if I take you out for our four month engagement anniversary?"

"So, sex in public is my present?"

He laughed and then slapped my bum. "One of them."

He turned me around and bent me over the side of the bed. My heart was pounding with excitement. I was thinking about sex in public, I was thinking about being Bambi, I was thinking about how amazing and sexy Edward was making me feel.

I heard the condom wrapper, I felt another slap. I smiled and shut my eyes as I felt Edward slide inside of me. He ran his hands up and down my sides. He kissed between my shoulder blades. He whispered that he loved me and I'd never felt anything more true.


	457. Perfect Ending

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thanks for reading, reviewing and being my inspiration to write! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 457 – Perfect Ending<strong>

"Are you feeling well rested?" my mom asked over chocolate croissants, coffee and orange juice.

The three of us had all gone out for breakfast at this really fancy and trendy café. We said our goodbyes to Aro this morning, as he had a phone conference at the office to take care of, and then meetings all day.

He had thanked me again for my permission to propose to my mom, even though I told him that he didn't need it.

I laughed at my mom. "I am rested, thank you." Edward squeezed my thigh under the table and winked at me.

"Sore from skiing?" she asked.

I giggled. "Did you hear us, mom? Last night? This morning?"

I felt that it was best to just say something, to state the obvious. Yes, this was my mom, but she knew I was nineteen, I was engaged and having sex. There was no real reason to hide it.

She laughed and squeezed my hand. "I might have heard a little bit of giggling when I woke up early with Aro."

"Ew, mom."

"Oh, you never mind." My mom laughed. "He wakes up at four every Sunday morning. He reads over reports for work, and he stops at mass before his meetings."

"So, does he live with you now?" I asked her before taking a bite of cantaloupe.

"Um, sometimes."

I smiled. "He still has his own place?"

"He does. But we work at the same office, we spend the evenings together, so sometimes it just makes sense for us to stay with one another."

"You don't have to explain, mom. I like him. I want you to be happy. Honestly, I'm surprised you guys didn't move in together, already."

She smiled at me and I could tell how much those words meant to her.

"Now that you've changed the subject," she said, winking at me. "Honey, I know what's it like to be young and in love. I'm just overjoyed that my little girl has found someone that loves and wants the best for her."

Edward smiled. "I do love her and want the best for her, always."

"You're going to make such a great son."

I smiled at Edward. He was going to make a great husband.

"But, you guys are being safe, right? How's your birth control?"

I blushed and Edward chuckled, nervously. "Mom. Public place."

She laughed. "Sorry. But, I'm a mom. I want to help."

"We're good on that front," Edward said, chuckling. "She checks with a doctor regularly and we're good and protected every time."

I covered my face and giggled. I could not believe my mom and Edward were having this conversation in the cutest little downtown restaurant I'd ever seen.

"Bella. It's my job as a mom to check. I won't keep on with it."

I peeked back up at her face and smiled. "I know. And I appreciate it," I said.

I felt Edward squeeze my thigh and I heard my mom laugh. "Renee, we want babies. We talk about it, a lot, actually. But, both Bella and I want to wait until we're finished with college before we start trying," Edward said, smiling over at me.

"Mom, when we were picking out the house, I kept looking for a room where I could have a bassinette."

My mom smiled. "You slept beside me in a bassinette, too, Bella," she said.

"Really?" I asked. I was always so touched when I found out about the little things my mom did for me as a kid.

"Oh, yes. Edward, she was the cutest baby. She loved to sleep. And hating waking up in the morning."

He laughed. "She's still like that. Very grumbly in the morning."

"Hey," I said, laughing.

"It's true," he said, smiling at me. "But, I love it. You're adorable when you're cranky."

"You are so lucky I love you," I said, making him laugh.

"I'm very lucky."

"So, Edward. Are you sure you're up for shopping this morning?" my mom asked. "I have a whole bunch of boutiques in mind that I know Bella is going to love."

Edward laughed. "Of course I'm up for it."

"He's a great shopping buddy," I added, making him laugh.

"I'm a happy bag holder and opinion giver," he said.

"He always loves everything I try on," I said.

"You're beautiful," he said, leaning over to kiss my lips.

"Aw." My mom had her hands over her heart. "I love you two."

And, so we went shopping. My mom took me to these insanely high end boutiques. I was sure that she was trying to overcompensate for going to Italy at Christmas, but I wasn't going to question her. She looked happy and I was happy, so there was no reason to stir the pot.

Plus, I got a beautiful new purse; three new pairs of shoes; flats, heels and a pair of ankle boots and a pretty skirt. My mom bought Edward a pair of jeans, too, even though he argued that he didn't need anything.

When we went into a lingerie shop, Edward kissed my lips. "I'm going to go wait in the Barnes and Noble, okay?"

I smiled. "Okay. I love you. Don't get lost. Your mom would kill me if I lost you in Denver."

He laughed. "I'll be fine. Text me when you're ready?"

I kissed him, again. "Deal."

"Was he embarrassed to be in here?" my mom asked as we browsed through the store.

I smiled. "No. He actually loves lingerie shopping. But, he probably wanted to give us some time alone." Honestly, I knew Edward probably just didn't want to know what kind of underwear my mom wore. He was so cute.

"He's such a stand-up guy," she said, smiling.

I smiled as I looked through the store. Edward really was so amazing. I didn't need her approval, but it really meant a lot to me that my mom loved Edward, that she supported our relationship, our upcoming wedding. It made life that much easier.

I ended up buying a cute black chemise with white lace trim and a matching thong. I was going to wear this for our anniversary on Tuesday. I was so excited for Edward's plan. Public sex. I had no idea what he had in mind. Where he had in mind. But, I trusted him and I loved him. I knew he would never make me feel uncomfortable and I also knew we would be safe.

After we paid for our lingerie, and instead of texting Edward, my mom and I snuck into a cute guitar shop. I'd seen a sign in the window advertising personalized guitar picks. That was what I was getting my fiancé for our engagement anniversary.

"That's beautiful, Bella," my mom said as we admired the finished product. I bought five, one in black, white, blue, green and orange, just in case he lost one. They all read 'Edward is Bella's pick.'

I giggled. "Is that lame? Is the message cheesy?"

My mom smiled. "He's going to love them, baby."

We picked up Edward, stopped for lunch and then, sadly, headed to the airport. I had such an amazing time this weekend and I was honestly going to miss my mom.

"You'll be here in a few weeks for the ballet," she said, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Don't cry, Bella. I love you and I had the best time with you this weekend."

"I know," I said, smiling. "Oh, and by the way, we got tattoos." I thought I'd just throw that out that when we were leaving, in case she didn't love the idea.

My mom looked completely shocked as I pulled the waist of my yoga pants down to show her. "Bella Swan." She said it in a scolding voice, but I could tell she was okay with it.

I giggled. "Are you mad?" I asked, just to make sure.

"No, baby. It's pretty. But, what did your dad say?"

"He was actually okay with it," I told her honestly.

"Good." My mom hugged me once more. The perfect ending to a perfect trip. "I love you, Bella."


	458. My Boys

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 458 – My Boys<strong>

"Robbie," I all but screamed when Dallas passed me my perfect, adorable, angelic baby kitten.

He was meowing happily once he was snuggled in my arms and I was trying really hard not to cry now that I had my child back. He wasn't just a pet. He was my baby and I missed him like crazy.

Kel and Dallas were laughing at me, but Edward looked just as happy as I was and reached over to scratch him between the ears.

"How was he?" Edward asked.

"No trouble at all," Dallas said. "And you didn't need to bring her anything. My baby girl isn't going to sleep tonight."

Edward laughed as he looked over at little Bryce, sitting on the couch and eating the gigantic bag of candy Edward had bought her at the airport. She had her new stuffed teddy bear, another airport find, sitting beside her.

She was cute, but Edward was cuter. He loved to spoil people, especially little kids. "Ah, she'll be fine," he said, pulling Dallas into a tight hug. "Thank you so much for watching the cat."

She rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. "Of course, sweetheart. And thank you for the bouquet of flowers. How was the trip?"

"Amazing. My mom bought me shoes," I said with a smile that only a girl with new shoes could have.

Kel laughed. "It's always about shoes with the ladies, huh?"

Edward smiled. "It is. We had a great dinner. Renee's boyfriend made this whole Italian Thanksgiving dinner. Incredible. I think I put on five pounds."

"Oh, and we went skiing yesterday. And on a carriage ride," I added.

"Very nice," Dallas said. "So, basically, you were spoiled."

"We were," I said, smiling. "It was nice to see my mom. It's been a couple of months, so, yeah. It was really nice."

"Aw. I'm happy for you guys." Dallas gave me a hug. "And, let me know what I bring for dinner on Wednesday. Jax is bringing pumpkin pie, right?"

"Oh, you don't need to bring anything. We've got it handled."

I smiled. I meant it. I wanted to my guests to just come and eat. But, at the same time, I was lying. I didn't have it handled at all. I had so much cooking to do, so much planning and shopping.

Oh, well. It was going to be the first time I had cooked a Thanksgiving meal all by myself. It was bound to be a little hectic. But I was excited at the same time.

"Home, sweet home, huh?" Edward said, setting our bags down in the doorway of our apartment.

I lifted Robbie to his lips and Edward kissed his nose. "Aw. My boys."

Edward smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips. "I had a great time this weekend, Bella. I'm glad you brought me along."

I laughed. "As if I could leave you behind."

"So, you invited me for selfish reasons?" he whispered against my lips. "Just for the sex, huh?"

I giggled. "I am selfish when it comes to you. I never want to be away from you because I love you so much."

He kissed me, again. "I love you, too. Ready for a post travel nap?"

"Um, actually, I was wondering if you could help me plan for our dinner on Wednesday?" I sighed. "I hope I have time to cook everything."

Edward took my hand and pulled me to the living room. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. "We'll put the ham in the oven in the morning, I'll make potatoes. Mashed. Well, I can peel them, at least. And then, I don't know, we'll buy a pie. I want you to enjoy this, baby." He pressed a kiss to my shoulder. "And I want to take you out on Tuesday, not have you cooped up in the kitchen."

I giggled. "So, basically, cheap out on dessert so we can have sex in public? How would I explain that to our guests?"

He laughed. "So, now I'm being selfish. I just want to celebrate us, you know?"

I turned and kissed his lips. "I know. I'll figure it out." I pressed my lips to his but then pulled back. "I'll just make the pies on Tuesday afternoon. You'll be in your Chem lab, anyway."

Edward set his hand on the back of my head and pulled me in close for a kiss. I giggled against his lips and he smiled. "So, I miss out on pie cooking?"

"Yep. And I was going to cook naked and everything."

Edward laughed. "God, you're perfect."

I kissed the tip of his nose. "You want that nap, now?"

He chuckled. "If nap means making love…"

I giggled. "What if it actually meant nap?"

He kissed my lips. "Well, there are plenty of other things I can do to help you nap. Maybe a nice massage?"

"I want a bubble bath," I said, pouting. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"It will be two weeks this Wednesday," Edward said. He tugged my yoga pants down a little and rubbed his thumb softly over the skin around my tattoo. "It looks pretty good, baby. Just a little dry. Maybe a couple more days and you'll be all healed up."

"Mm. I can't wait to soak in the tub with you, again."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to my shoulder. "I know. You're boobs look incredible with soap suds on them."

I giggled. "You're so not a leg man, like you claim to be. You are a boob man."

He laughed and stood up, carrying me bridal style. "I'm a Bella man. You own me, gorgeous."

"I love you," I said, smiling as he set me on the bed.

He grabbed the almost empty bottle of massage oil from the night stand. "I love you, too. Now, strip."

I hummed. "And if I don't, do I get another spanking?"

"God, babe. You make me so hard with your teasing."

I giggled. "Let me see."

Edward set the oil back down and smirked as he unzipped his jeans and pulled them off. I licked my lips at the bulge in his underwear. "Jesus, Bella," he breathed.

"Come here," I said, reaching my hands out to him. He walked over and stood in front of me. I rubbed my curious fingertips over him and he smiled down at me, running his own fingers through my hair.

"That feels so good."

I smiled at his confession. "Are you going to let me play with you, today? You won't push me, away?"

"No, baby. I won't stop you," he said, leaning down to kiss me. "I'm sorry that you feel like you have to ask. I just want to protect you, you know? I want to make sure you're satisfied."

I stood up on my knees and set my hands on his shoulders so I could look him right in the eyes. "I love you so much, Edward. And I know how you are. How big your heart is. And I am so grateful to have found a man like you, that looks out for me before yourself." I kissed his soft lips.

"But, sometimes, you have to let me put you first." I slid my hand into the front of his boxer briefs and ever so gently ran my fingernails over him. "I want to make you feel good."

He smiled and captured my lips in a hard, sensual kiss. He wrapped me in his arms and held me tightly to his body. "Are you going to let me return the favour when you're finished?" he asked.

I smiled and squeezed his hardening length, earning a nice deep growl from my fiancé. "When I'm done, you can do anything you want to me."

Edward smirked and I wondered what I had just gotten myself into. I couldn't wait to find out.


	459. Impress Me

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 459 – Impress Me<strong>

**Monday, November 22**

"Jax, seriously," I said, smiling. "You don't need to keep meeting me." Just like on Friday, when I left my English class at 9AM, Jax was waiting for me in the hallway.

Edward was in his class and I was alone again on campus. We'd talked about it, this morning over scrambled eggs and toast. Edward wanted me to take the car, go back to the apartment. I told him I was ready to try and be on my own today.

I could tell Edward didn't want me to be alone. And I didn't really want to be, either. But, I couldn't keep being so afraid. I wanted to get on with my life. I loved my life. I had a beautiful one and an even better future. I was ready to be independent, again.

And Edward understood. He was reluctant and I got that. But, he wanted me to be me, again.

And, I guess my friends were still worried about me, too.

"I'm going to pretend I'm not offended by that comment," Jax said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "You know, Edward didn't even ask me to meet you, but I thought I'd check, you know?"

"I appreciate it, really. I just feel bad that I'm wasting your time."

"I have an endless supply of time, Bella. Trust me. My girlfriend is two states away and my homework is taking photos. So, yeah. I've got time," he said, smiling. "So, coffee? Chocolate?" He laughed. "I'm learning, right?"

I laughed. "Ashley will be so impressed."

He smiled. "Yeah. Let's hope so."

"Hey, I think I need one more book for my paper. Do you think you could come with me to the library?"

"Of course." He squeezed my shoulder and then let his arm fall. "So, how are you doing? You know with the whole scary guy thing?" I looked at him and smiled, making him laugh. "I'm trying to be sensitive," he said. "I'm working on that, too."

"You're doing great. Um, I think I feel better," I said. "Going away for the weekend helped. I didn't think about it once."

"You didn't tell your mom?"

I shrugged. "No."

"Any reason why?"

"Uh, things with my mom are finally getting normal, I guess. I don't want her to worry, you know?"

Jax nodded. "I understand that. But, it's sort of her job to worry about you, isn't it?"

I just shrugged again. Jax didn't really know the whole situation. And I didn't want to get into it with him. I hadn't wanted to get into it with my mom, either. I was trying to move passed it.

"Shit, Bella. I'm sorry. This is none of my business. I shouldn't interfere."

I smiled. "Don't worry about it. I actually appreciate that you care."

"But, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's okay, really. My mom and I have an interesting relationship. We're really just starting to repair it. I'll take all the happy memories I can get with her."

Jax smiled at me. "I'm glad you're happy. You are one of the nicest people I know. You deserve that."

I blushed. "Well, thank you."

We continued to the library and I grabbed the last book I needed to finish my paper. Jax and I both worked on papers while we waited for Edward to meet us. I'd sent him a text and he seemed happy that I wasn't alone.

"How was your morning?" I asked Edward as we drove to the grocery store at lunch.

"Okay. I had a little trouble concentrating, though," he said, a smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, smiling right back at him. "And why would that be?"

He chuckled. "I might still be thinking about last night."

"_Shit, baby girl." _

_I hummed around Edward's length. He was sprawled out on the bed, buck naked. And he was finally letting me play with him. He wasn't stopping me, he wasn't pushing me away. _

_I appreciated so much that he respected me, that he would rather pleasure me. He was a selfless lover and always had been. It was his character, his warm heart. _

_But, I was a nineteen year old girl and Edward was my first everything…my first and only lover. And I was excited by that, by him. His body turned me on and I got pleasure from touching him, from making him feel good._

_My confidence surged when he groaned. My desire for him only grew when he sweetly ran his fingers over my cheek, on my back or through my hair. He wanted to connect with me, always. He was amazing._

"_Bella," he said, his muscles tense. He was warning me that he was about to come, but I wasn't going to stop. It was a rare day when gave all control to me, and I was going to take full advantage of it._

_I ran my fingers through the light trail of hair under his belly button to relax him. I wasn't going anywhere. I was proud of myself when I could control Edward's pleasure like this. _

_I tickled the underside of his shaft with my tongue and then gently, ever so gently ran my teeth over him. That was all it took. He groaned, loud and long, and I swallowed as much as I could. I wasn't really good at it, but I tried._

_I had been peeking ahead in our sex book, too. I wanted to be a great lover for Edward like he was for me. And looking at the satisfied smile on his face, the look of contentment, I figured that I had succeeded. _

_Edward grabbed his t-shirt and wiped my chin and then his abs. He smiled at me and winked. "Wow," he said, making me giggle. "Where the hell did you learn that?"_

_I bit my bottom lip and batted my eyelashes. "Two of us can play the research game."_

_He crooked his finger at me and sat up against the headboard. I crawled over to his and sat on his lap. He pressed a hard kiss to my lips. "You, shit that was amazing," he chuckled. "You don't have to research anything. Baby, you always make me feel good." He kissed my forehead. "But, I loved that last little move you did."_

_I giggled. "The tongue thing?"_

_He smiled. "Yeah. Oh, and the teeth thing, too. Baby, just wow."_

_I straddled his legs and kissed his lips. "I love you."_

_He bit my bottom lip. "I love you, too." He bumped my nose with his. "My turn."_

_I laughed as he stood up on his knees and I fell back onto the bed. "How am I still dressed?" I asked as he yanked my yoga pants off._

"_That is a damn good question." He kissed a trail from my foot to my tummy. "God, I'm still tingling."_

_I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair. "I'm so glad. Are you going to let me play with you more often? I think I could use the practice."_

_Edward ran his hand up and down on my hip. "Yes, you can touch me whenever you'd like. No, you don't need practice. Bella, you just have to look at me and I'm hard, baby. I don't want you to worry about having to impress me, because you already do."_

"_So, no more research?"_

_He laughed and slipped his fingers between my legs I hummed as he wiggled them. "I feel left out. I want to read dirty sex books with you."_

"_Uh, Edward."_

_He smirked. "But, I can probably guarantee we won't get very far in the book." _

_He sat up and pulled my tank top off for me. He kissed me, again. "I want to lick you, now."_

_I smiled. "Okay."_

"_Tell me where you want me to lick you, baby."_

_I felt my whole body flush. "Um." I screamed and giggled. "I can't say it out loud."_

_Edward laughed with me and then kissed my hip bone. "You are an amazing woman, Bella Swan." He wriggled his fingers, again. I dropped my head back on the mattress. Edward sure had a way of making me feel that way._


	460. Burnt

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you all so much for reading! I can't tell you what motivation it is to read your comments, to know that you are still enjoying this! Thanks for that! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 460 – Burnt<strong>

"So, I'm not mad or jealous or anything," Edward said as he put the milk away from the grocery bag in his arm. "But, I was just kind of curious how you ended up hanging out with Jax this morning."

I smiled and passed Edward the orange juice to put in the fridge. I kissed the middle of his back when he turned. "He was just there."

Edward chuckled. "Okay."

"He was. I came out of my English class and he was waiting for me in the hallway." I passed Edward the cereal to set on the shelf I had trouble reaching. "He said he wanted to make sure I was okay."

"Well, that's nice."

I laughed at the tone of Edward's voice. "You sound jealous."

"I'm not, I just…" He sighed. "I don't know. _I_ like taking care of you, that's all."

I smiled. "He wasn't taking care of me. He just sat there and did his homework. Some kind of critical art review. Honestly, I think he just misses his girlfriend. He's lonely and I'm his friend."

"Well, I can't blame him, there. I would be a freaking mess without you."

"Aw. That will never happen. We'll never be apart." I walked up to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you."

"I know. I love you, gorgeous."

I smiled as he pressed his lips to mine. "Thank you for shopping with me and for helping me put the groceries away."

Edward smiled. "Of course. What do you want for lunch?"

"You."

"Okay, maybe later." He laughed. "Well, I was thinking of cooking those things on sticks that Aro taught me how to make in Denver."

I giggled. "The skewers with the meat and fruit?"

"Yeah. I think I can do it."

I was so proud of him. Not only was he offering to make me lunch, today, he was trying a brand new recipe. I set my hands on his cheeks and pressed a kiss to his lips. "You are the best." I skipped out of the room and Edward laughed from behind me.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"Do you need help?" I asked, smiling at his cute 'lost and confused' face.

"Well, no, but…"

"I was going to work on my paper. I want to finish most of it before Thanksgiving."

"Oh, okay."

I giggled. "Are you sure you don't need me? It's okay if you do, you know, need help turning on the stove."

He laughed. "Ha ha, Bella. I'm not that incompetent."

I giggled. "I know you're not. I have total faith in you. You're going to kick butt."

"Um, okay. You go write, I'll slave away in the kitchen." He winked at me. "May I borrow an apron?"

I snorted and giggled and ran back to give Edward another hug. "Do you need a pair of panties to go with that apron?"

Edward laughed. "What's gotten into you, spunky?" he asked. He spanked me and I smiled.

"I don't know. It looks like the idea of you cooking for me is really turning me on or something."

He kissed me, hard. "Well, I like it, Bella. A lot."

"Mm. Maybe you're going to have to cook more often."

He laughed. "Okay, but I'm not wearing panties."

"With a body like yours, babe, you could totally pull off a thong."

Edward shook his head. "You're crazy." He kissed me, again. "Hey, you want to go to the gym tonight after class? I'll spot you."

"Tonight?"

He smiled. "When we were skiing, you said you wanted to start working out with me and Kel, right? I believe you said your upper body is weak."

"Yeah. I said that."

"You don't have to come with me, sexy," he said, squeezing my bum cheek instead of slapping it this time. "But, I was going to go for an hour after class, so I thought I'd check."

"I want to."

He smiled. "Okay. Awesome."

I wrapped him tightly in my arms and buried my face into his chest. "I missed you this morning."

"I know. It's always hard to be apart, especially after weekends." He rubbed my back when I didn't move, didn't let him go. "What's wrong, angel?"

"Do you think I should have told my mom about Beatty?"

"Um, I don't know. That would be a decision that only you could make. And I understand why you didn't. Why do you ask, babe?"

"Oh, it's not a big deal. Jax said that it was my mom's job to worry about me."

"What? Why the hell would he say that?"

"Edward, it's not a big deal. It was just a misunderstanding. He was just surprised when I mentioned that I didn't tell my mom, that's all." I let out a deep breath. "I just really don't want to."

"Then, you don't have to."

"I know." I kissed his chest. "Thank you."

"I love you."

He slapped my bum once more and I giggled, happy that he wasn't going to dwell on this. Happier still that he saw my point of view and was supportive of it.

"Go work on your paper, babe. We still have classes this afternoon and who the hell knows how long it's going to take me to make lunch."

I smiled. "I'm so excited to taste your cooking."

He laughed. "Well, don't get your hopes up too high."

"It's going to be spectacular."

And it was. After a half hour of trying to write my paper while listening to Edward swear and laugh at himself, lunch was served.

"These are so good, baby," I said. "I'm very proud of you."

"They're burnt."

I giggled. "No, they're not. They're lightly blackened. It really brings out the flavours."

Edward laughed. At least he was being a good sport about it. "Are you sure it's okay? I can run out and grab some burgers or something."

"I've eaten three, babe. I really like the way you made them."

"You are way too good to me," he said. He leaned in and kissed the corner of my mouth. "I'm so lucky to call you mine."

"Aw, Edward," I said, smiling. "I love you so much. And I'm completely touched that you wanted to cook for me. I'm going to be bragging about this to everyone I know for the next week."

He laughed. "Just leave out the burnt part."

"That's the best part."

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me close. "I love our life, Bella. I'm so excited that every day of my life is going to be like this."

"When you talk like that, I would say 'I do' to you this second."

He smiled. "Let me call a minister. I'm sure I can get one here in about an hour."

I giggled and pressed another kiss to his delicious mouth. Best lunch ever.


	461. The Gym

**A/N - Happy Friday and Happy Birthday to me! I hope you all have a great day! Thanks for your support! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 461 – The Gym<strong>

"I'm nervous," I said quietly to Edward. This was the very first time I'd ever been inside of a gym and everyone was gorgeous and toned. The most intimidating thing to me, though, was that everyone seemed confident and proud of their bodies.

I was skinny, there was no doubt about that. I always had been, give or take five pounds here and there. And Edward was right, my hipbones stuck out. Looking at me, it would probably surprise people to know that I felt self-conscious.

But, I did. Confidence had never been a strong point of mine, and it wasn't until Edward had come into my life that I had started to believe I was attractive. He didn't just tell me, or show me that he thought I was beautiful, he made me believe it, too.

But, those insecurities always crept up in uncomfortable and new situations. Especially in that moment, at the gym.

I looked around. So this was where Edward hung out a few times a week. Pretty girls, super buff guys. And the air, well, it kind of stunk. Sweat, heat and disinfectant. I was no longer surprised when Edward said he wanted to shower before I attacked his sweaty body with kisses and licks.

"Don't be nervous," he said, wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He pressed a kiss to my temple. "You have every right to be here. Plus you're the sexiest girl in the room."

I smiled. "Thank you." Whether that was true or not, Edward thought so, and I figured that was all that really mattered. "Where's Kel?"

"He usually meets me on the treadmills."

"We have to run?" I asked.

He laughed. "I like to warm up for ten minutes or so. You can walk, baby." He stopped me in the middle of the room, with people all around us and leaned in to press a hard kiss to my lips. "I love that you're here with me."

I laughed and shoved him back. "Stop sweet talking me."

He couldn't seem to get the smile off of his face. He threaded his fingers through mine and we walked to the row of about fifteen treadmills.

"Hey, cutie," Kel said, slowing his jog down to a walk. "I heard you were crashing the party."

I laughed. "I can always leave."

"Nah, I'm messing with you. Hop up here. Get your jog on."

I giggled and climbed onto the machine beside Kel. Edward got on behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Okay. You have to enter your height and weight," he said, pressing a bunch of buttons and entering 5'2 for my height.

"Okay. Shut your eyes," I said when the weight screen came up. He laughed and set his hand over his eyes while I typed in my weight. "Alright. Done."

Edward kissed my cheek. "Start slow, lover. Just press this button to increase your speed and this one to raise the incline."

"That looks easy."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek, again. "As pie."

Edward squeezed my bum and then hopped onto the machine beside me. He typed in his info and started out with a slow jog. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was wearing white basketball shorts and a tight black undershirt. He was hot.

He looked over at me and smiled. "Press the speed button up to start your machine."

I giggled. How cute that he thought I was staring at him because I couldn't operate the machine. Edward winked at me and I smiled. I was so damn lucky to have him.

I pressed the button and started walking, slow at first. I looked over to at the girl that had started running next to Edward. She was very fit and toned, her legs incredibly muscular. There was no doubt about it, she was sexy. The blonde ponytail and full chest only added to the look.

Edward looked over at her and she smiled and said hi. He smiled back and gave her a polite nod. I turned up the speed on the treadmill, so I could jog, too. I wanted to fit in. I had been the only one on the treadmills walking.

Edward looked over at me and smiled. His eyes moved from my face to my black sports bra and then to my bum in my pink sweat pants. In those three seconds, Edward completely erased all of my insecurities. It may have had something to do with the hunger in his eyes.

I was excited that Edward loved having me at the gym with him. He seemed very eager to share this part of his life with me. And I was so happy to be here. Not only to see where he liked to hang out when we were apart, but for him to show me something new, to teach me.

In about three minutes I was exhausted from running. It wasn't my thing. I had crappy endurance. I loved riding my bike beside Edward when he jogged. But, running, gah. Did not like it.

"I'm warm," I said, slowing the machine to a walk.

Kel chuckled with Edward and the guys slowed their machines to match mine. "You're hot," Edward said, wiping down his machine and then mine. He reached for my hand. "Come on. I want to watch you lift weights."

I smiled as Kel led the way to the back corner of the gym. There were a bunch of big guys lifting huge barbells in front of the mirrors. I was impressed, but basically, I was intimidated. These guys looked like they lived at the gym.

"Hey, man," one of the guys said to Edward. "This your girl?"

I smiled at him and Edward brought my hand to his lips to kiss my fingers. "Yeah. This is Bella. Bella, this is Clark."

"Nice to meet you," I said. I loved meeting Edward's friends. He surrounded himself with the coolest people.

Clark was lifting what looked like fifty pound weights in each hand and was still able to speak as if he wasn't tired. I was impressed.

"What brings you down to the gym, sweetheart?" he asked and curled the weight to his bare chest, again.

"I went skiing for the first time on the weekend," I told him truthfully. "Turns out I have no upper body strength."

Edward, Kel and Clark all laughed with me. "Ah, you look good," Clark said. "Do you do a lot of aerobics?"

I giggled because the only exercise I ever really got, aside from walking around the campus, was making love to Edward. But, we did that a lot.

"Um, some," I said, feeling my cheeks heat up.

Clark looked at Edward and it was obvious he had figured out why I was blushing. He had a smile that pulled up on one side. He was actually quite charming. Thank goodness he didn't tease me about it, though.

"Start her off light, man," he said to Edward. "Five pounds, tops."

"That sounds easy," I said.

Edward set two small weights in my hands. "Ugh," I said. "That's heavy."

"Okay." Edward set them back on the rack and picked up an even smaller set. "Try these, baby."

"Better," I said. I laughed. "Is that lame that I can only lift," I looked at the weight, "three pounds?"

Edward kissed my lips. "It's not lame. It's your first time." He grabbed a set of ten pound weights and stood beside me in front of the mirror. "You want to start with biceps?"

"Yeah," I said.

Edward winked at me. "Watch me, first."

I smiled. I wished I had my camera. Edward looked so incredibly gorgeous. His muscles were flexing in his chest and arms. Mm. I was melting. This was probably a bad idea. I couldn't concentrate.

"You can try, babe," he said when I just kept standing there, staring at him.

I bit my lip and smiled at him. He chuckled at me. "Um, okay. Like this?" I asked, trying to follow his moves.

"Yeah. There you go, baby. Looks good." He smiled as he watched me. "Relax your knees a little. Yeah. God, you're beautiful."

"Cullen, watch your own form," Clark said, laughing at him.

"Piss off," Edward laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm watching his form for him," I said, my cheeks flushed.

Edward smiled even wider. I was really starting to love the gym.


	462. Changed My Life

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I had a great birthday, yesterday, and I'm feeling generous. I was asked for another EPOV, so you'll find that below: the last half of this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and for the sweet reviews and birthday messages! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 462 – Changed My Life<strong>

"Ow," I whined as Edward literally carried me up the stairs to our apartment.

He chuckled and squeezed my bum cheek. "You did so good, baby. I'm proud of you."

"Ow."

He laughed, again. "You're going to live. I promise." He kissed my cheek and then set me down so he could open the door.

"Can you carry me, again?"

Edward kissed my lips. "Of course I will."

So, with his hands on my bum and my arms and legs wrapped around his body, Edward carried me into our bedroom. I buried my face into neck and basked in the smell of his cologne and freshly showered skin.

"Mm," I hummed, before licking his skin.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" he asked, setting me on the bed.

"Maybe."

"Do you want a full body massage?" he asked, pulling his t-shirt off.

"I would love one," I said, smiling at him.

I took off my shirt, following his example. He smiled and walked over to me. He reached behind me to unclasp my bra. "I had fun at the gym, baby," I whispered, cuddling into his arm.

"I'm so glad, Bella. Do you feel stronger?"

I giggled. "If sore means strong, then definitely."

He smiled and then kissed me. "Have I mentioned how proud I am of you?"

"You may have," I teased. I ran my hands over his beautiful chest and shoulders. "I like knowing where you hang out. Seeing what you're up to when we're apart."

He laughed. "Not that exciting, right?"

I kissed his lips and smiled. "You definitely excited me."

"Mm. Are you sure it wasn't big Clark?"

I giggled. "Big Clark? How would I know if he's big?"

He laughed. "I didn't mean his dick."

I covered my face and laughed uncontrollably. Edward pushed my shoulders back and crawled over top of me on the bed. An adorable smirk on his face. "You're such a dirty little girl." He hummed and then kissed my lips.

"I do like Clark, though," I said. "He seemed really nice."

Edward smiled. "Yeah. He's great."

"Did you mean big, like his muscles?"

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I meant. The man is built." He kissed me, again and slid his hands up my sides and then over my breasts. "But, my love." He licked my neck and then nibbled on my earlobe. "I don't want to talk about another man in this bed. Ever."

"Mm. You aren't allowed to be jealous."

He chuckled. "I'm not jealous. I saw how you were looking at me, today. I saw the way you were checking me out."

I giggled and them hummed as he bit down on my neck. "Oh, Edward. Yeah. Right there, baby."

He rubbed his nose on mine and looked into my eyes. He smiled and kissed my lips. "I love you so much, baby."

I giggled as Edward wrapped his arms around me and flipped us over so I was on top of him. I wriggled my hips over his hard body and he hummed. "I love you, too, Edward," I whispered. "Eight months, tomorrow, and we'll be husband and wife."

Edward smiled and ran his hands up and down my sides, over my hips. "I thank god so damn much for the day you walked into my life. For the time we spent together, getting to know each other."

He reached up and ran his thumb over my bottom lip. "I am so damn thankful that you changed my life, Miss Swan. I can't wait to marry you."

**EPOV**

**Flashback **

**March 29, 2010**

She was coming over. I had lost count of the number of times I paced across the floor. Bella Swan, my new partner in Psychology, was coming over to my room to work on our paper.

I sat down on the bed before I wore a hole in the carpet. I ran my hands down my thighs. My hands were sweating, I was so damn nervous.

Nerves were actually pretty common for me since I'd left home. Back in high school, I hadn't been a complete party animal, but I'd done my share of crazy things. I was a star athlete in baseball and an honour roll student. I was popular, but that wasn't saying much in a small town.

But then I moved to Seattle. And I was just another face in the crowd. I was lonely, I missed my brothers and baby sister like mad. You could easily say I was homesick. Going to classes that year had been a welcomed distraction.

I'd made a few friends, well, more like acquaintances. But, I was finding it hard to meet people that I felt at ease with, that I truly clicked with.

That was until I'd seen Bella. I had walked into class that crappy, rainy, cold and miserable day in February, only to lock eyes with the prettiest girl on campus. Bella was a classic beauty, shy, demure, big sexy brown eyes. I was surprised I hadn't seen her before that day.

Usually, I just moved from class to class to like a drone. Collect notes, go back to my dorm and study, wait for a long weekend or semester break and go home to my family. I wasn't shut down completely. I jogged and worked out, but usually alone.

Seeing someone like Bella, though, she made me want to be a better person. She was the personification of hope in my eyes. And as sappy as it sounds, "My Girl" by the Temptations started to play in my head.

I shook my head at how stupid that was. I didn't want a girl in my life right now. I had goals. I was going to focus on school, get my degree, move home and become a pharmacist. Maybe after I did that for a few years, I'd start thinking about women, again.

Seven months ago, when I moved to Seattle to start college, I had vowed that I wouldn't let anything, or anyone distract me from my career path. Especially not a girl.

And for an eighteen year old guy, I figured I'd done pretty damn well. But, this sweet girl was different. She snapped me out of my waking comatose existence. From that first day when we locked eyes across the room until today, when we were going to meet to work on our paper, I had been smiling. I looked forward to going to class. I wanted to see her. She was my little motivator.

And I had talked about her at home, too. I don't think I really meant to make it public knowledge among my family that I was thinking about giving the dating scene another go, but I couldn't help but talk about her.

Even when I thought about her flushed cheeks and shy grins, I would smile. And you couldn't hide that shit from a mom. Especially not Esme Cullen, a woman that wanted grandchildren. Well, she really just wanted her kids to be happy and she knew I hadn't been, not truly. Not since high school.

My little brothers teased me, but they were both in the same boat as me. We all talked a big game and were pretty damn cocky on the outside, but really, the Cullen brothers were shy ass kids.

And I was nervous to talk to Bella. I was nervous to have her get to know me. I was worried that she would find out that I wasn't as cocksure of myself that I pretended to be.

There was a knock on my door that pulled me out of my thoughts. Bella. The beautiful girl that had owned me from that first smile across the room. I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants and stood up.

This was going to be our first meeting since we'd met in class last week to choose our essay topics. I looked at my desk, at the white daisy I bought for Bella. I had put it in water in an empty Coke bottle to keep it from wilting.

But, now I wondered if I'd gone too far. I mean, we were just study buddies, so to speak. The flower would probably tip her off that wanted more with her. I wanted to taste her lips. I wanted her to be my girlfriend.

And all of that was too much to say to a girl that you'd talked to once. I was really hoping I didn't scare her away. I mean, she was coming to my dorm room to study. That was pretty risky for a girl, anyway. I would leave the door open while we worked. I wanted her to feel calm, safe.

Hell, I wanted her to like me.

She knocked again, a little harder this time. I let out a deep calming breath and opened the door.


	463. No Truer Words

**A/N - Happy Sunday and Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there! Fanfiction alerts have been down, so don't miss yesterday's chapter, either! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 463 – No Truer Words<strong>

**Tuesday, November 23**

**BPOV**

I smiled as I woke up. Four months ago, today, Edward had proposed to me. That day had started rough. I had known something was off about Edward. He wasn't talking to me. If only I had known he was planning an epic, romantic and memorable proposal, I wouldn't have been so upset. But it all worked out.

I rolled over to stare at my beautiful fiancé. He was still asleep. His eyes closed, his mouth opened just the tiniest bit. He had his right arm draped over his stomach and his left above his head. I was surprised I didn't wake up with a black eye, or something, based on how much he moved when he slept.

I kissed his bare chest and then slid out of bed. He stirred a little, but didn't wake. Perfect. My plan just might work. I tiptoed into the bathroom and slathered my naked body in scented lotion. I reached into the linen closet, behind the towels and pulled out my bag from the lingerie store in Denver.

I clipped off the tags and slipped on the white lace thong and then the silk black chemise. I loved wearing lingerie for Edward. It made me feel sexy. But, this set, with the white lace across the bust felt a little bridal. It was erotic mixed with innocence. Perfect for an anniversary, I thought.

I walked to the kitchen, my muscles still a little sore and tight from my workout at the gym the day before. Edward and I had made love and while I was recovering from my pounding heart, he rubbed warm, scented oil all over my body.

I felt incredible, so naturally, I gave him the same treatment. But, my x-rated massage of my favourite parts of his body had led to yet another round love making. I would never be able to get enough of Edward Anthony Cullen. And the best part was that I didn't have to. I had him forever.

I left my hair tousled from sleep, and aside from brushing my teeth, I didn't do anything to get ready for my morning anniversary surprise. No make-up, either. Edward liked me au-natural.

I went into the kitchen and started making a batch of maple cinnamon French toast. I wanted to spoil my sexy man with breakfast in bed. He deserved it.

But, as usual, the smell of cooking food woke him up. I felt his hands on my hips and his lips on my shoulders. "Good morning, my love."

I smiled and pressed back into his chest. "Mm. Good morning, Edward."

He slid his hand around my hip until it rested low in my tummy. "What are you up to?" he whispered and then kissed up my neck.

"I was making you breakfast in bed. But I can never seem to keep you in there. I might just have to start tying you to the bedposts."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't complain, you know."

"I believe that."

"You look stunning, baby girl. Turn around so I can see the rest of this little number."

I smiled and turned to face him, loving his tight, white boxer briefs. Edward whistled and I laughed. "You like? This is from Denver."

Edward raised his eyebrows up and down and ran his fingers over the white lace of my lingerie. "Bella. This is, shit, incredible."

I giggled. "Happy anniversary."

"Mm. Very happy."

"Okay. Go back to bed. This is almost ready," I said, flipping the toast once more. "I want to eat in bed."

"Can we do other things in bed?" he asked, a sexy smirk on his face.

"If you're good," I said.

Edward kissed me, winked and then ran back to our bedroom. I giggled as I put sliced fruit on the plate and then a little stack of French toast. I was excited for today. I loved him, our life, our future.

**EPOV**

My god, I was a lucky man. I couldn't get the smile off of my face as I thought about my amazing fiancé and her sexy little body. I woke up alone, but I smelled food, so I knew she was out in the kitchen, spoiling me like she always did.

My girl was amazing. She always had been. And her lingerie, that pretty black and white number, was mind blowing. The lace, of course, was my weakness. But, she didn't even need to buy that stuff for me, as much as I loved it. Bella's beauty shone through, no matter what she wore.

I laid back and folded my arms under my head, waiting for my girl to come spoil me. I wondered when she would realize that I only needed her smile for our anniversary, but I could tell how much she loved doing things for me, so I wouldn't tell her stop. I just adored the sparkle in her eyes when she was excited.

**Flashback**

**March 29, 2010**

"Hi," Bella said when I opened the door to my dorm room.

Her face was flushed bright red and I felt bad that she was so nervous. I mean I was, too, but I hated it for her. I wanted so badly to get to a point where this angel in front of me would feel at ease around me.

"Hi," I said back. "Come in. Um, make yourself at home." I rolled my eyes at my lame, clichéd statement as I shut the door. I sounded like my mom. Relax, Edward, I said, berating myself in my mind. Be yourself.

"Oh, shit, I mean, shoot." I turned around. "Would you rather I leave the door open?"

She was sitting on the side of my bed and I was fairly certain that I was staring at her. The teenaged boy in me could not get over how damn sexy she looked in my bed. The romantic in me could not stop picturing waking up with her next to me for the rest of my life.

Bella's smile snapped me back to life. "Um, you can leave it closed. I trust you."

"Thanks."

I smiled and fought every desire and instinct in my body that wanted to sit with her on the bed, instead choosing to sit in my desk chair, across from her. I was staring at her, again.

She was wearing a cute little grey sweater patterned with tiny red cherries and a pair of skinny jeans. She had little blue shoes on that made her look like a ballerina. She was sweet and sexy at once and it was hard for my brain to handle.

"I like the coke bottle vase," she said, pointing at the daisy I bought for her. "That's a cute idea. I think I'll try that in my dorm room."

"You can have it," I said, probably too quickly to sound cool. "I mean, it's for you."

Bella blushed, again, and I hoped to god that I hadn't embarrassed her, or rushed this, or scared her.

"Wow. Thank you. No one has ever bought me a flower before."

"What? Really?" I smiled. I kind of loved that I was the first guy to ever buy her a flower. If she would let me be a part of her life, even if it was just in a friendly capacity, I would always buy her flowers. She seemed the flower type.

"Really."

"Um." I lost my train of thought when she smiled at me, again. Her gorgeous eyes were sparkling at me. How could any man be expected to think under these circumstances.

She giggled. "I brought some books from the library. I mean, we don't have to use them, but I thought they might help with our topic."

Oh, right. She was here to work on our assignment.

"That's great," I said.

"Hey, you have a microwave?" she said, obviously not focused, either.

I smiled. "I do. How would a guy live without pizza pockets, right?"

She smiled back at me. "How does a guy live on pizza pockets?"

"They're good." I laughed. "And technically, all four food groups are there, so it's a balanced meal."

"Touché." She was flirting with me. Or, was that just a platonic joke. I was way, way out of practice with girls. But, whatever this was, I loved it. I never knew what she was going to say, but I was waiting with bated breath to find out what it was.

"I'll have to cook for you sometime," she said, before turning red, again. "I mean, you know, to remind you what real food tastes like."

"I would love that," I said and meant it. "You have a kitchen squeezed into your dorm room? Got the deluxe suite, huh?"

She laughed. "I actually have a hot plate. I'm a master with that thing."

The perverted guy in my head and his sidekick in my pants jumped to attention at the words 'master' and 'thing' coming out of her mouth. God, I was so damn immature. I took a deep breath and tried to refocus on what she was actually telling me.

"Like, what do you make?" I asked. Pretty good, Edward. Way to stay on topic.

"Spaghetti and meatballs. My specialty."

"Wow. On a hot plate?"

She smiled proudly. "Darn right."

I laughed. "I'd love to see that."

"See it?" she asked. "You should taste it."

"What do I need to do to get an invitation?" I asked, scheming for another "date."

She smiled, but I could see her little hands shaking in her lap. "Um, you don't have to do anything. Do you want to come over tomorrow at six? I can make it then."

"I would love that, Bella." And no truer words had ever been spoken.


	464. Perks and Picks

**A/N - Happy Monday! Okay, so alerts haven't been working on fanfiction for the last two days, but they seem to be up and running. I did post 2 chapters this weekend, so don't miss them before you read this one! Thanks so much for being awesome! I'm having a little too much fun writing from EPOV. I may never stop! haha! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 464 – Perks and Picks<strong>

**BPOV**

"Okay, so I have fruit, maple cinnamon French toast topped in powdered sugar and a nice mug of hot coffee for my gorgeous fiancé."

Edward smiled at me and sat up in the bed. "Thank you, baby. This looks amazing. I love it."

I smiled. I just loved spoiling him. It made me feel like I was closer to balancing out how much he did for me, how important he made me feel. "Well, I love you."

Edward picked up a slice of strawberry and ran it over my bottom lip before slipping it in my mouth. "You're so sexy," he said, smiling as he watched me chew.

"Why thank you," I said, smiling. I cut him a slice of toast and fed it to him.

"Mm," he hummed. "Best breakfast, ever."

I smiled, again. "I'm glad you like it."

"You know what I was just thinking about," he said, a grin pulling at his lips.

"What?"

"The first day you came over to my dorm room to work on our project."

I laughed. "God, I was so lame that day. I think I blushed the whole three hours I was there."

He laughed with me. "You were so cute. I was totally in love with you."

"And I asked you over for dinner the next night, right?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs," he said, smiling. "It was the first thing you ever cooked for me."

"Was it good?"

"It's the reason we're still together."

I laughed and shoved his shoulder. "Shut up. Are you really just with me for my cooking?"

He laughed and pressed a sugary sweet kiss to my lips. "You know it's not."

"But, it's a perk?"

"Oh, hell yeah."

**EPOV**

**Tuesday, March 30**

I let out a deep, calming breath and knocked on Bella's dorm room door. I could smell dinner cooking as soon as she opened the door. It smelled amazing. It reminded me of home and it made me smile.

"Hi," she said, before turning and running back to her hotplate, not even having noticed my outstretched hand of pink carnations.

I cleared my throat and followed her inside, shutting the door behind me. "Thanks, again for the invitation," I said, watching her stir and sauté. "That smells incredible, Bella."

She peaked over her shoulder at me and smiled. When she saw the flowers, she blushed. "Um, it's almost ready."

"These are for you," I said, setting the small grocery store bundle on her desk. "Just a little gift of appreciation." That was a lie. I really, really liked her, but honestly, I was scared she might not feel the same.

She smiled. "Thank you so much, Edward. They're beautiful." She honestly seemed to like them. Note to self, more flowers.

"I see your daisy is still kicking," I said, nodding to the coke bottle vase on her nightstand.

She laughed. "Yeah. I love it."

"I'm glad."

Bella shut off the hot plate and turned to face me. "Um, this is really embarrassing, but I need to run to the bathroom really quickly. Can you just, uh, make sure the room doesn't burn down?"

I smiled and reached out to touch her arm. True to her word, she looked really, really embarrassed. But, I had shown up early, obviously not giving her enough time to get ready. That or she was nervous. Who didn't have to pee when they were nervous?

"No problem," I said.

She smiled and then took off out of her room, shutting the door behind her. I chuckled. Adorable. I used my time alone to look around the room. I didn't flat out snoop, but I took in my surroundings. Bella had a couple of picture frames on her desk.

The first one was of Bella and another girl her age. They had their arms wrapped tightly around each other. They were smiling and happy. I couldn't help but smile when I looked at it. Bella was completely at ease with this girl, a sister, maybe? A friend?

The next photo was Bella and a woman my mom's age at her high school graduation. The woman was likely her mom, but Bella didn't have that carefree smile of the first photo on her face. Hmm.

But, it was the next picture that almost knocked me off my feet. In it, Bella was sitting next to Chief Swan, in Chief Swan's living room. What the hell?

Charlie Swan was my dad's best friend and had been for as long as I could remember. I had grown up with the chief. He had gone to most of my baseball games, had taken us fishing and even babysat us when my mom was in the hospital delivering Alice.

I hadn't really made the connection that Bella was related to the chief, as Bella had told me just yesterday that she was from Arizona. I figured, hey, I'm sure there are lots of people with that last name.

I set the frame down when Bella slipped back into her room, looking as shy as ever. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"That's my dad."

I smiled and felt the biggest wave of relief roll over me. If things with Bella worked out, at least I already had good standing with her dad. I told myself not to get ahead of myself, but I couldn't help it. This was going to work. I kind of knew it in that moment.

"I know him," I said, still smiling like an idiot.

Bella frowned. "Are you from Forks?"

"Yep."

She giggled. "No way." And the tension seemed to melt from her shoulders, too.

**BPOV**

When we finished breakfast, Edward set the plate on the nightstand and then crawled over top of me, pushing me on my back. "Have I told you how much I love you, yet, today?"

I smiled. "Mm hmm."

"Good. Can I take a peek at what's under this gorgeous nightie?"

"Nope. I have more presents."

"Bella," he said, scolding me.

"I know, I know. You don't want anything. But, I love you so much and I found you the best gift ever." I pushed his shoulders and he rolled over onto the bed. "Hang on." I jumped out of bed and ran over to my purse to get his guitar picks.

"Are you wearing panties?" he asked, his voice full of mischief. "I saw a bare ass, just now."

"Stop peeking."

"You flashed me." He laughed. "I want to get under there."

"Be patient," I said, walking back over to the bed. "Here you go."

Edward sat up and smiled. And like a little boy, opened the gift bag. The customized guitar picks fell into his hand. "Guitar picks? Very cool. Thank you, baby."

"Read them."

Edward flipped the blue one over and read it. He started to laugh. "These are amazing, Bella. Really. Wow. I love them. Thank you so much, babe." He chuckled, again. "I'm your pick, huh?"

I crawled over to kiss his smiling lips. "You are my pick, handsome. I love you. Happy Anniversary."


	465. Patience

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you're liking the EPOV flashbacks! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 465 – Patience<strong>

**EPOV**

**Tuesday, March 30**

"So have you ever been in the back of a police cruiser?" I asked Bella while we ate what I could only describe as the best pasta on the planet. And I was sitting cross legged on Bella's bed, too, so it was really a win-win situation.

She covered her mouth and giggled. "No. I was a very good child."

I laughed. That wasn't hard to believe. "How about in your dad's police car?"

"Um, once in the front, but every time I've been in Forks with him, we ride in his truck."

I smiled. "I've been in it," I admitted, loving her shocked expression. I held up my hands. "I wasn't arrested, or anything."

She laughed. "Yeah, my dad probably wouldn't approve of a guy that…"

She stopped talking. And she blushed.

Right there, I had my answer. Bella Swan thought about dating me, too. She liked me as more than just a study buddy, or professor assigned essay partner. This cute and innocent and sexy as hell girl was interested in me.

I wanted to ask her to be my girl right then and there, but I decided to be mature and wait until we were finished our project. I wanted her to know that I liked her. I wanted her to know that I was hanging out with her because I wanted to, not because of a school project.

That would not stop me, however, from asking her on a date here and there. I was only a man. And I was weak for this girl.

"I broke my arm when I was ten," I said, trying not dwell on Bella's slip of the tongue. "I was messing around, climbing a tree, and I fell out of it. I was almost at the top." I pulled up the sleeve of my sweater to show off my scar. I didn't really know if that impressed girls, but I thought it was worth a try.

"Your dad drove me to the hospital in the back of his cruiser."

Bella smiled and reached out, tentatively, to trace her fingertips over my skin. My breath caught in my throat and my arm was actually tingling. What was she doing to me? I looked up at her face and her lip was clamped between her teeth.

She met my eyes, blushed, and pulled her hand back. "Sorry, I…"

"It's okay," I told her. It was way, way more than okay.

"So, why didn't you ride in the front seat with my dad?"

I laughed. "Because both my brothers wanted to ride with me so your dad shoved us all in the back."

"You have brothers?"

I smiled just thinking about my family. I couldn't wait to get home and spend the summer with them. "Two, actually. Emmett is seventeen and Jasper just turned fifteen. And of course, I have my baby sister, Alice. She's seven."

"Are you close?"

"Very."

"That must be nice," she said, smiling wistfully.

"No brothers or sisters?" I asked.

"No."

"You can share mine," I said. It was my turn to blush. I was showing my hand a little early. We had to do this project, first. We had to be friends, first. I wanted Bella to…what the hell. I liked her. She obviously could tell.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to go see a movie with me this Friday night?"

**BPOV**

**Tuesday, November 23**

"You want to go dancing with me, tonight?" Edward whispered against my skin. He had slipped my chemise over my head and was currently kissing his way down my body.

"Of course. Just dancing?"

Edward pressed a kiss below my belly button and then smiled up at my face. "You still up for a little adventure?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't forget."

He ran his fingertips softly over the front of my lace thong. "I would never forget."

"What are we going to do?"

He smiled and pressed a hard kiss right between my legs. "Patience, my love. I want to give you your anniversary gift."

"Mm. Edward," I whined, reaching out for him. "Don't tease me."

"Keep going without me," he said, pulling two boxes from the dresser. "I want to watch."

I frowned at him, but moved my fingers between my legs to try and get the throbbing to stop. "Oh, Edward. Hurry up. I want your fingers."

"Shit, Bella." He set the boxes on the foot of the bed and was on top of me before I knew what happened. He kissed my lips and then circled his hips over mine. "You just want my fingers, baby? Or do you want something else?"

I hummed. "Something else."

He licked from my collar bone to my cheek. "My tongue?"

"No," I breathed, hanging onto his shoulders, needing his body to keep me on Earth, needing something solid and strong to hold on to.

"Mm," he hummed. "What could you possibly want, Miss Swan."

"Take my panties off, Edward."

"And then what?"

"Put it in." He chuckled against my cheek and I laughed with him. "Shut up. That was pretty good for me."

He smiled and kissed the corner of my mouth. "That was amazing, Bella."

We made love just like that, kissing and laughing and teasing each other. It was never boring with Edward. Sex was different every single time. Fun. And I felt amazing.

"Don't fall asleep, gorgeous," Edward whispered in my ear as he rubbed my back.

"You're touch is so soothing, though."

He chuckled. "Don't you want your presents?"

"I'm awake."

He smiled and kissed me, again. Edward sat up and grabbed the small box at the end of the bed. "For you, my love."

I smiled, now completely awake, and tore open the paper on the little box. I opened it and gasped. It was a gorgeous watch, thin and dainty with a rose gold face accented with diamonds and a classy white leather strap.

"Oh, Edward. It's beautiful. Thank you."

He smiled and then kissed me. "You're welcome."

"You didn't need to…" He frowned at me and I laughed. "It's just that I'll bet it was really expensive…"

I giggled as he cut me off with another kiss. "You deserve all the prettiest things on Earth, Bella Swan."

"I'm going to run out of room in my jewellery box."

"I'll buy you another one." I laughed and he kissed me. "You need the watch. I don't want you to be late for dancing, tonight."

"Mm. Dancing."

He laughed and passed me the second box. "You're going to need this, too. You know, for tonight."

I sat up and tore open the box. "Lingerie?" I asked, pulling out the pretty pink and grey animal print slip.

Edward smiled and he looked up to no good. "It's actually a dress. And I was hoping you would wear it tonight."

I bit my lip, blood surging through my body, excitement rushing though my veins. I was so unbelievable turned on just thinking of the trouble we were going to get into, tonight.

"No panties?" I asked, smiling over at him.

"No panties."


	466. Jealous

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! This chapter is long and jumps around a little, but it should be easy to follow! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 466 – Jealous<strong>

**BPOV**

The day at school went fast. My class with Beatty was fine. Ever since we'd gone to the football game with him, I'd seemed to relax a little. And the trip to Denver meant everything to me. It literally was an escape.

And I felt excited and rejuvenated. I felt normal. I felt like me. And I think Edward sensed that too. He wasn't babying me as much. He still spoiled me, of course. Too much, probably. But, I could tell that he was finally letting his guard down. And I loved that. I had my Edward back. I hated that I worried him. I loved him for it, though.

But, life was better now. We were excited about things. Even our sex life had picked up. We were trying new things. And tonight. Tonight, we were going try something risqué. And I couldn't have been more excited.

Edward and I had McDonald's for lunch and played footsie under the table. It was sweet and romantic and I loved it. After my History class, I took Edward's car home and got straight to work on the Thanksgiving pies. Edward had requested apple and pecan. But, then, he worried about overworking me and suggested we buy pie.

I laughed as I rolled the dough. Like that was going to happen. I had people coming to my home for food. I was going to impress with homemade.

I'd just set my apple pie in the oven when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Bella. It's Jax. From across the hall." I held back my giggle at his clarification.

"Hey. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I feel like an idiot asking you this, but do you happen to have any cinnamon?"

I smiled as I picked up the jar. "I absolutely do. I'll be there in thirty seconds."

"I can come."

"You're cooking. Stay there," I said. "Is the door unlocked?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay."

I hung and up and walked across the hall. The door was open and I smiled when I saw suitcases beside the door. "I come bearing cinnamon," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

Jax had his hair pulled back into a messy bun and was wearing loose jeans and a tight t-shirt. He was cute, but what stood out to me was his smile, his demeanour. He looked relaxed for the first time in weeks.

"Hey, Bella. Thanks. I'm making the pumpkin pie for your dinner, tomorrow. And I was going to pick up some more spices and…"

"Hey, that's what neighbours are for," I said. "I just put my apple pie in the oven. I'm onto pecan, next."

"You're awesome," he said. "Any chance you'd run away with me, instead?" he asked, smirking at me.

I laughed. "Nope. I'm getting married in exactly eight months, today. I'm a little partial to my guy."

He laughed with me. "I'm just teasing you."

"I know. So, you've got your bags packed, huh?"

He smiled. "Yeah. I'm looking forward to seeing my girl."

"And kissing her, I bet," I said.

Jax chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Hey, um," he measured out his cinnamon and then passed me back the jar, "is it weird that I'm nervous to see her?"

"Ashley?"

"Yeah. Shit. I shouldn't have said anything. Just ignore me."

I smiled. "I don't think it's weird, Jax. You guys have been apart for a long time. You're excited to see her, but maybe nervous things have changed, a little?"

"Yeah. God, you should be a therapist."

"It's going to be fine, you know."

"I know. Once I see her, everything will be cool, again. It's just the anticipation."

"But, you're excited?"

"Oh, hell yeah."

I smiled. "My work here is done."

Jax gave me a gentle hug and then smiled shyly. "Um, thanks. For everything."

"It's the least I could do, bodyguard," I teased.

"Ah, we're friends, right?"

"Right." I smiled. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow for Thanksgiving dinner."

"I'll be there. In loose fitting clothes."

I laughed. "Perfect."

**EPOV**

I took the stairs, two at a time, excited to see Bella after my lab. Cora and I had finished early and I was looking forward to surprising Bella, maybe I could keep her company while she baked her pies.

But then I saw her walking out of Kel and Jax's place, a pretty smile on her face. I fucking knew I shouldn't be jealous. I trusted her more than anyone and I loved her with my entire heart and soul. But seeing my girl leaving another man's apartment still made me feel a little envious. I was greedy and I wanted all of her attention.

"Hey," she said, smiling at me when she saw me on the top of the stairs. "You're home early." She wrapped her arms around me and held me close to her body. "Jax needed cinnamon."

"I'll bet." I shouldn't have said that out loud. But I was a guy and we usually spoke before we thought it through.

"What?" And she was pissed. Rightfully so.

I pressed my lips to hers and shut my eyes, hoping I could get a do over of the last minute. I pulled back and looked into her beautiful eyes. No such luck. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

She marched into our apartment and I ran after her. She turned around on her heel and pressed her fists into her hips. "Do you not even trust me? Like after this long, together?"

"Bella. Fuck. You know I do."

She giggled. "Good." She jumped into my arms and kissed my nose. "Sorry, I try to be one of those overly dramatic girls and I just can't pull it off. I love you too much."

My god, did I love this girl. Even though she was going to kill me one of these days. I smiled up at her face and she pressed a kiss to my lips. "I love you, baby."

"You're not jealous?"

"I'm always going to be a little jealous, baby. I can't stop that. But, Jax is good to you. He's a good friend and I trust him."

"Thank you."

**April 2, 2010**

"Wow, you look beautiful," I said as soon as I saw her. Bella was wearing a short pink skirt that showed off her sexy legs and a white sweater that hugged her chest and tiny waist.

She flushed, just like I knew she would and thanked me, quietly.

Bella and I were meeting for a movie. It was a date. So far, we'd been meeting up for the school project. We'd even worked on some research after the meal Bella had made for me. But, tonight. It was just us. It was a chance to really explore our feelings for each other.

Who was I kidding? I loved her. I wanted to kiss her, to hold her hand, to do so much more than I should admit this early on. And Bella had given hints that she liked me, too.

I wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend, but I was nervous that it might be too soon. She seemed very shy and I didn't want to push things. We had a little time before school was out.

I set my hand on the small of her back and led her into the theatre. "What do you want to see?" I asked her, hoping she hadn't noticed me smelling her vanilla scented hair. "You like scary shows?"

She laughed. "Um, not really. No."

"Comedy?"

"Uh, not really."

I smiled. God, I could not get enough of her. "You like to laugh. And you have an amazing laugh, Bella."

She blushed, again. "Thank you. Um, I like romantic comedies."

"Gotcha."

"I'm sorry. Is that what you want to see?"

"I'm actually here to see you," I admitted with a smile.

She laughed and pressed her hands to her cheeks. "Are you trying to kill me, Edward?"

I smiled and touched her cheek, softly. "The exact opposite, actually."

"Hey, it's Bella, right?" Some guy walked up to us in the ticket line. He was our age, clearly from UW. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, was tall and very smiley.

I was beyond jealous. Well, maybe not jealous as much as scared. I was afraid to lose her before I even had her. I needed to ask her soon to be my girlfriend. I wanted to get to know everything about her; what made her smile, what made her blush. How she liked to be kissed, where she was ticklish.

I wanted to be a part of her life. I wanted to spoil her and take her places. I wanted Isabella Swan. And I knew that if anyone could read my mind, they would think I was some kind of possessive psycho.

But, I was falling in love with her. And I think love did all those things to a person. You didn't want to lose that feeling.

It wasn't one of those 'if I can't have her, no one can' kind of things. I wanted Bella to be happy. I just wanted to explore us. I wanted to know, and I think I already did, if she wanted to explore things with me.

But, seeing my competition sort of made things real. Like, Bella was the only woman I thought about. Ever. But, we went to a college with thousands of other guys. I knew there was a chance that she might meet another guy. I could only hope she chose me.

Bella smiled at the guy. "Yeah. Um, Kyle, this is Edward," she said, setting her hand on my arm making it tingle. "Edward. This is Kyle. He's in my English class."

I nodded at him and he looked between us and then nodded back. Bella had taken a half step closer to me. Yeah. I won that round. It was obvious, even to Kyle that there was some chemistry between Bella and I.

**November 23, 2010**

"So, I finished my lab early. You up for a little fun before we go out tonight, my sexy anniversary girl?"

She laughed. "I have one more pie to make. You can watch, though."

I smiled and ran my hands over her sexy little ass. "That sounds dirty."

"Food porn?" she asked, giggling.

"See, when I hear that, I think about having sex in the kitchen covered in whipped cream."

Bella laughed, again. "You have the filthiest mind of anyone I know." She pressed a hard kiss to my lips. "And I love it."


	467. Shy Girl

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I think after today and tomorrow, I'll be taking a break from EPOV for a bit. I've enjoyed it immensely, but I have lots to cover and Bella is begging me to let her be the center of attention, again. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 467 – Shy Girl <strong>

**EPOV**

**April 2, 2010**

So, going to a movie with 'the shy girl you're falling in love with, but haven't told her, yet,' was sheer torture. We were sitting side by side in the dark and I could feel the heat from her leg on mine.

And even though Jennifer Aniston was yapping away on the big screen, which usually drove me insane, I couldn't be bothered to care right now. I was so transfixed with Bella. Every little thing about her.

Like, right now, I could tell she wanted some popcorn, but I was holding the bag between us and she anxious to reach into it. Or, she sensed my plan, to reach in when she did so our fingers touched.

"Eat, Bella," I whispered. "This is for you."

She giggled. "Oh, um. Okay."

I could see her blush, even in the darkened theater. And it was so damn beautiful. She reached into the bag and took a little pinch that wouldn't feed a bird. No wonder she was so tiny.

My hand was close to her bare leg and it was really hard to focus on anything but how much my fingers were itching to touch her. But, honestly that would not be smart, and this first date would easily turn into a last date. That, and I'd be shot by her father, a man I'd known and loved my whole life.

"You're not laughing," Bella whispered in my ear. The tickle of her warm breath on my skin gave me goosebumps and my jeans suddenly became too tight.

I took a calming breath and then turned to smile at her. "I'm sorry. The movie's good, though, right?"

She smiled. "It's horrible."

And that made me laugh. Hard. I got a few looks, so obviously I laughed at the wrong part of the movie. "You want to go?"

"Um, but you paid for the tickets."

"I don't care. Let's go." I stood up and took her hand, leading her up the walkway to the lobby. "Why do you look sad? Do you want to go back in?"

She smiled. "No, I just…"

"Don't want the night to end, yet?" I really, really hoped she was thinking the same think I was.

"Exactly."

I laughed in relief. "Awesome. So, you want to go grab some ice cream and sit in the park, or something?"

Bella's smile melted my heart. She looked excited and dare I say, a little smitten with me. I felt my confidence soar. "I would love that, Edward."

**BPOV**

**November 23, 2010**

"My god, baby. You are so damn sexy."

I giggled as I spun around for Edward, modelling the new dress he'd given me for our anniversary. Well, calling it a dress was a bit of a stretch. It was lingerie if I'd ever seen it. Form fitting was an understatement and I was grateful to the designer for including a built in bra, because honestly, I wouldn't have been able to fit one under the dress.

And it was short, too, hitting me mid-thigh. I felt sexy, but a little self-conscious without panties on. "So, no on the underwear?" I asked, doubling checking.

Edward smiled and pulled me to his chest. I cuddled my face into his soft grey sweater and took a deep breath of his cologne. He smelled spicy and musky and I felt tingly. I loved how my man smelled.

"Babe, I'm not some crazy dominant guy. If you want panties, wear panties." He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and then ran his hand over my soft wavy hair. "I just thought it would be easier, uh, to you know…" He laughed at himself and that was my first clue that he was nervous for tonight.

I peeked up at his perfect face. "You know?"

He slid his hand down my back, over the curve of my bum and then gave my cheek a little squeeze. "Having sex in public."

I smiled. "Are you nervous?"

"Um, yes and no."

"Excited?"

"Yes."

"Is it weird that we're planning to do it and not just letting it come naturally?" I asked.

I wanted to make sure I knew what was on his mind. Because, Edward, never ever replaced the word sex with "you know." That was my move. I got embarrassed and shy, not him.

"No, I like the planning," he said. And I could see in his eyes that he was being honest with me. "It's just that I want to make sure that you wanted this, still. I was worried that you might have changed your mind and been too nervous to tell me. I want to give you the chance to back out. We don't have to do anything but dance."

"You know what?" I slid my hands up his chest, his neck and cradled his face in my hands.

Edward smiled. "What's that?"

"You're concern for me is incredibly sexy."

His sweet smile turned into a cocky smirk. "Oh, yeah?"

"Mm hmm."

"You ready to go?"

"Definitely."

"Last call for panties," he said, making us both laugh.

"I don't believe I'll be needing them tonight."

"Mm. Good girl."

**EPOV**

Bella was the love of my life. I loved her because she had the biggest heart of anyone I knew. I loved her because she was happy and sweet and innocent and so freaking gorgeous.

But, what really got to me, what made me fall in love with her, again and again every single day, was her energy. She always wanted to learn something new, to try things she'd never done before.

And I wasn't just talking about sex. Although that was a pretty damn big perk. She hosted dinners, she joined clubs, she even took a burlesque class. And her excitement was contagious.

As we danced in the middle of a crowded club, I took a minute to just enjoy her presence. She was the most carefree I'd ever seen her. She was dancing and it was so beautiful because I think this was the first time she'd danced as if we were the only ones in the room.

And she was so unbelievably sexy. That dress was sinful. I had actually picked it up a couple of weeks ago while I was supposed to be at the gym. I thought she could wear it for a night in. For my eyes only.

But, then Bella and I had talked about having sex where people might be able to hear us. And I thought about the dress. And it was perfect. Honestly, I couldn't believe she had agreed to wear it out.

My shy little girl was getting so brave, so adventurous. And it turned me on beyond belief. I could hardly dance I was so hard. And the atmosphere built my arousal. The room was dark, the lights were pulsing like a heartbeat and the music vibrated through my body.

I took Bella's hand and pulled her to me. She smiled up at my face, her own dewy and sparking with sweat. "I want you," I said, but my voice was swept away by the music.

Her eyes lit up and I knew that even though she didn't hear me, she could read my lips. And she wanted me, too.

She slid her hand down my chest and then over the bulge in the front of my jeans. I dropped my head back and just enjoyed the feeling of her fingers on me. Bella was phenomenal. She knew exactly what to do to turn me on.

I couldn't take anymore of her sweet torture. I leaned down and kissed her soft lips. She smiled against my mouth and then nipped at my bottom lip. Hard. I pulled back and met her eyes. Hers were full of mischief. And I'd never wanted her more.

I took her hand and pulled her through the crowd. We weren't leaving. We were going to find somewhere to act out this crazy fantasy of mine. And I couldn't wait another second to share this with my sexy as hell fiancé.


	468. An Audience

**A/N - Happy Friday! Ahhh! I love being in Edward's head. I can't stop! haha! Thank you all so much for loving this little change in POV. You all rock! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 468 – An Audience<strong>

**BPOV**

My heart was pounding as Edward pulled me through the club. I was so excited and my stomach was swirling with nerves and desire. This had to be, by far, the riskiest thing we'd ever done.

Yes, we'd made love on the beach, but it was Forks in the middle of the night. Deserted. And, we'd made love in the backyard, but again, everyone was asleep. We'd also gone skinny dipping, but it was off season at the lake and only a cute little older couple had spotted Edward. They were sweet and didn't complain. Heck, I don't think anyone would complain seeing Edward in the nude.

But, now, we were actually going to be making love in a public place. A bar. And it just so happened to be packed, tonight.

We ended up in a back hallway after passing a few different couples making out against the walls. Way, way too public for me. And I didn't know if Edward was planning on taking me up against the wall, or what, but I had a better idea.

It was my turn to pull Edward's hand. Right into the ladies bathroom.

"Bella," he said, resisting slightly, his face panicky and adorable.

I giggled, feeling a surge of confidence. "No one is going to say anything."

We stepped inside the bathroom and there were two girls primping in front of the mirrors. They took one look at us and whistled. It was hilarious. And Edward was beet red. I loved it.

"Um, my apologies, ladies," Edward said, forever the gentleman, even when he was about to make love to me.

"No problem, hottie," the gorgeous girl with the long black hair said, winking at him. "Go get some."

"Get in here," I said, pulling Edward's hand into a stall. I locked the door and started giggling.

He laughed and pressed a kiss to my lips. "This is insane."

We could still hear the music thumping through the walls and the air was heavy with perfume and hairspray.

I pushed his back against the door and ran my hands over his chest. "I'm turned on. Are you?" I asked. I bit my lip and them smiled up at his face.

**EPOV**

"Shit, Bella," I breathed.

Asking me if I was turned on in that moment was like asking if Obama was president. It was like asking if the sun was going to rise the next day. She didn't even need to ask.

In fact, Bella didn't even have to tell me that she was turned on, that she wanted me. I could tell. She was breathing heavy, her gorgeous eyes were alive and bright, her pupils were dilated and her nipples were so hard under her dress, it was almost criminal.

But, besides all of that, she had taken charge. She had picked the spot, she had dragged me in here. Inside the women's bathroom, no less. I was a little embarrassed at first, as I'd never been inside of a girl's bathroom, before.

The minute she started touching me, though, that was it. My temporary bout of shyness was a distant memory.

I still heard giggling and talking from the other side of the room, but it didn't bother me. We had decided that sex in a public place, where someone might overhear us, was what we wanted. And god, did I want it.

I bent down to cover her mouth with mine. She tasted like the cherry coke she was drinking before we hit the dance floor. Cherry coke and Bella. And it was a flipping delicious combination.

I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and she started humming. Her sounds always drove me crazy, but now, knowing that the two girls by the sink could hear her, could hear what I was doing to my girl, I just about busted through my jeans.

"God, baby," I breathed before slipping my tongue into her mouth and my hands down her back to her sex little ass.

Bella kept kissing me. She seemed to be really into it, and I loved that. Normally. But, right now, all I wanted to do was lift her dress, yank my pants down and slide into her hot body.

"I want you," I said, against her mouth.

"Take me."

I groaned and took a step forward, pushing her back into the side of the stall. I wanted to be in charge, now. I set my hands on her boobs and squeezed a little, making sure to run my thumbnails over her nipples.

"Ah," she cried out and pushed her body into mine.

"You like that, baby?"

"Uh, god, Edward, yes." Her face was completely flushed, now and she I could see her pulse hammering in her throat.

"Mm. Good girl." I pulled her dress down in the front, smiling as her boobs popped out. They were so damn perfect. I always claimed to be a leg man, but my god, her breasts were freaking phenomenal. They were round and full and so soft. Delicious.

I leaned in and ran the tip of my tongue around her hardened nipple. Bella let out a cute little squeaking sound and I had to smile. Did I know my girl, or what?

I massaged one breast with my hand, while I suckled at the other. One think I knew about my Bella was that her breasts were incredibly sensitive. I could make her squirm just by running my fingernails over them.

I slid my hand down her side and then between her legs. She was soaking wet and ready for me. I smiled up at her face and she had her head tipped back and her eyes squeezed shut.

I licked a path from between her breasts to her neck. She was salty and delicious. "You ready, baby girl?" I asked. And I didn't try to whisper, either. I smirked as I heard more giggling. We still had company in here with us.

"Uh. Edward. Yes. Hurry, baby." Yeah, Bella wasn't trying to hold back, either. Honestly, Bella was so lost in the moment, she probably had forgotten that we had an audience.

I reached in my pocket and passed her a condom. I had my pants and underwear pulled down to my knees in seconds. And instead of putting the condom on me, like I thought she was going to do, she dropped down to her knees and sucked my dick right into her hot little mouth.

"Fuck," I said, probably a little too loud. But, I had no idea that she was going to that.

And, shit, I thought I was going to lose it. Bella was so incredibly good at giving head. She did this thing where she fluttered the tip of her tongue on me. It was sweet, sweet torture.

I had always been just a bit uncomfortable with her getting me off like this. Not because I didn't love it. Because I would certifiable if I didn't. But, I honestly respected this woman so much, that I didn't want her to feel that she had to put my pleasure first. I was all about make her feel good. I got off watching her come for me. I liked the control of it, I think.

But, the further along Bella and I moved in our relationship, the more we talked, I realized how important it was for her to give me this. She wanted to feel like an equal. She needed that. The funny thing, was that we were so far from equal. She was so, so far above me, but she just didn't see it.

I looked down at her, ran my hand over the back of her head. She was so damn perfect. And it seemed like such a clichéd thing to think, but it was true. I wouldn't change one single thing about this girl. She was amazing and she was mine.

"Uh, baby. That feels so damn good."

She pulled back a little to smile at me and I used that opportunity to pull her up, back to her feet. She pouted at me and I laughed. "We have forever," I whispered, reminding her that we could play some more at home. But, right now, we were in a public place. We could get caught, literally, with our pants down and thrown out of the club. Maybe even get arrested.

"I love you," she breathed. And like it always did when she said that, my stomach flip flopped. I felt like the luckiest man on Earth when she said it, even though she told me that she loved me at least ten times a day. I would never get tired of hearing those three little words.

She rolled the condom over my hard dick and then she looked up at my eyes and licked her lips. Shit. How did she do that? How did she get sexier every single second.

"Hop up, lover," I said, setting her hands on my shoulders.

She smiled at me and hopped up. Her dress has shimmied up, so my hands were holding her bare ass. I pressed her back into the door and reached between us to line our bodies up. "How do you want it, sexy?" I asked, rubbing my dick through the wetness between her legs.

She half screamed, half cried at the sensation. "Hard, Edward. Fuck me hard."

"That is the sexiest damn thing you've ever said to me," I said, right against her mouth, before nipping at her lips. I slid into her and held still for minute. I'd give her hard, but I wasn't going to hurt her. I loved her.

"Hurry, baby," she cried. She had my sweater balled up her fists, and I knew she wasn't going last long. In fact, her body was clamped down hard around me and she was panting. My baby was going to come for me, already. Right now.

I slid my tongue into her mouth and kissed away the screams, turning them into soft moans. This was far from over.


	469. Milkshakes

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all for reading! Most seemed to like my little experiment with EPOV. The chapter below is one of my all time faves. I hope you all like it, too! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 469 – Milkshakes<strong>

**EPOV**

**April 2, 2010**

"So, you like milkshakes, huh?" I asked Bella.

She smiled. "Yeah. I kind of love them."

"Tell me something else about you," I said, smiling back at her. She was so damn gorgeous.

Bella and I had left the theater at around six thirty and after picking up milkshakes, Bella's choice, we went to sit in the middle of the empty football practice field at the college.

The sun was setting low on the horizon, and the air was getting cool, so she was wearing my black hoodie over her cute outfit. I couldn't wait to wear it, again. To smell her pretty perfume on it. To take a piece of her home with me.

"Um, I'm not really that exciting," she said, shrugging.

"Well, that's just not true." Bella blushed and looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to embarrass you," I said. Time to dial down the flirting, Cullen.

"No, it's okay," she said, smiling back at my face. "You're just, um, really cute and I can't believe you want to get to know me."

I chuckled. "You think I'm cute?"

She smirked, showing me that there was a tigress inside the little kitten in front of me. "You're ridiculously gorgeous, if I'm being honest."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. "I was just thinking the same thing about you."

She blushed, again. And, I was back to flirting. God, it was just too easy with her. I was trying so hard to act cool and impress her at the same time. And, on top of that, I just wanted to kiss her.

"Um, I've been to the Grand Canyon. Twice."

"Very cool," I said, smiling. I sort of wanted to discover the whole world with her. To see her pretty face light up when she saw something new and amazing. Okay, so I was crazy, and it was way too early to think about those kinds of things. But, damn, she was so perfect for me.

"What about you?" she asked. "Tell me something about you."

I smiled, again. And it seemed that it would be impossible not to smile with this girl sitting beside me. "Uh, let's see."

She giggled. "You got nothing?"

I laughed with her, loving this spunk I was seeing when she relaxed and let her guard down. "All I can think about is how much I like you."

"I like you, too."

**BPOV**

**November 23, 2010**

"I love you," I breathed into Edward neck as I tried to slow my heart rate.

"God, baby girl. I love you, too. So, so much." He shifted his hands under my bum. My arms and legs were still wrapped his body. He was still inside of me. "You ready for more, sexy?"

I hummed, already in the clouds. "Always."

Edward smirked at me and started moving his hips in nice slow circles. It was brutal. He was teasing me, and my body was still sensitive from the last time I'd come for him. "Is that what you want?" he asked before he kissed me.

"No, baby. That feels so good, but I want it fast." I kissed him back.

And, out of nowhere, from slow and gentle, Edward went to fast and hard. I dropped my head on his shoulder and held on as tightly as I could. The stall was shaking and making a bit of a clicking noise. But, I was fairly certain it would stay standing.

Edward's hot breath on my neck, the sweet kisses in between breaths, his grunts of pleasure, it was just too much.

"I'm coming, again," I whispered.

"Good, because so am I."

I half laughed, half screamed as I let go. I was so happy, so in love, so thrilled that we were having sex in the club. This was so much fun, and I could tell Edward was loving this, too. I sort of wondered what he'd want to do next.

"Ah, baby girl." Edward slid out of me and set me down on my feet.

I wobbled a little and he held me up. "Wow."

He chuckled. "Yeah." He took the condom off and yanked up his jeans.

We heard the door open again and then more girls talking. "Shit," he whispered.

I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh out loud. We had been so caught up in the moment, neither of us had thought about how we were going to get out of here unnoticed.

I reached up and tucked my boobs back into my dress. And Edward was watching me. He winked at me when I met his eyes. I laughed and pulled down my dress.

"Gorgeous," he whispered at me.

I laughed and reached over to smooth out his sweater. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. We stood still until we heard the talking die down and the door open and close again.

"Wait here," I whispered. Edward nodded and stole a quick kiss before I snuck out of the stall. There was no one in the room, so I ran back to grab his hand. "The coast is clear."

He laughed and squeezed my hand as we ran to the door.

**EPOV**

Just as we were about to step out of the women's bathroom, the door opened and a couple of girls were left standing in front of us, staring.

Bella froze, looking so guilty, and it was more than obvious what we had been up to. I smiled at them, turning on all the Cullen charm I had in reserve. "Sorry, ladies. Took a wrong turn."

They just giggled as Bella and I slipped out and back into the safety of darkness and the pounding beat of dance music.

Bella skipped back out onto the dance floor and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled down at her gorgeous face and messy hair. "We did it."

She laughed and be damned if it didn't make fall in love with her, again. "I'm hungry."

I squeezed her close to me in a hug, trying to hide my laughter. After seven months together, four of them engaged, Bella still had a way of surprising me, of catching me off guard with what she was going to say.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "What you say we get out of here?"

She smiled up at my face. "Okay. For food, though, right?"

I laughed all the way to the car. We ended up picking up burgers and milkshakes, but instead of going home, I had somewhere special I wanted to take my girl.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her cheek resting on the seat while she looked at me.

"You'll see."

Bella burst into tears when I parked at the practice field at the college. I could feel my own eyes burn, but I think I was successful in blinking back any emotion I was showing. We'd come pretty damn far.

"Edward," she cried, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. "This is perfect."

I laughed and leaned across the car to kiss her lips. "I love you."

We took our food, milkshakes and a blanket from the trunk, and headed out into the middle of the grass.

"Brr. It's not April," Bella said as I wrapped us tightly in the blanket. She was sitting between my legs and was cuddled up to my body for warmth. I never wanted to move.

"No, it's not." I kissed her cheek. "But I will never forget that day, Bella."

She sniffled and then smiled up at my face. "I wouldn't change a single minute of our life, together."

I smiled. "Neither would I."

"So, what did you think of tonight? Is that what you had in mind?" she asked, a look of mischief playing on her face.

I smiled. "That was a million time better than I imagined it to be, Bella. My god, baby." I shook my head. "I'm never going to forget, tonight, either."

She giggled and kissed my chest. "Me, neither."

I held her close to me, and smiled when she slurped her milkshake. "Happy anniversary, sexy girl."


	470. Utopia

**A/N - Happy Sunday! It's my sister's birthday...I'm just sneaking online to post this for you! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 470 – Utopia<strong>

**Wednesday, November 24**

"Wake up, lover."

I groaned and wrapped my arms around my warm and sexy fiancé. "Mm."

He laughed. "Happy first Thanksgiving dinner that we're making ourselves Day."

I giggled and kissed his bare chest. "I'm excited."

"So am I," he said, smiling adorably.

"Angie's coming."

He chuckled at what I could only imagine was the ecstatic expression on my face. "I'm picking her up at the airport at noon."

"Noon?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Ben sent me the flight info this morning." He kissed my forehead and I smiled.

"So, no privacy until, what, Monday?" I asked, giggling. "That's five whole days, lover. Can you handle it?"

He laughed. "I thought that we had established last night that we didn't need privacy? Right?"

"I cannot believe we did that, Edward Anthony. That was so illegal."

Edward laughed harder and ran his hand over my back and slapped my bum cheek. "I love bad Bella."

I giggled. "I was caught up in the moment, I'll have you know. You, sir, are officially a porn star."

"Me. You were showing off a pretty dirty mouth, there, Isabella Marie."

I covered my red face. "Oh, my god, I know. I'm really, really embarrassed about that. The f-word? I have never said the f-word. It just came out. God. I'm so embarrassed."

"What? Why? That was incredible." Edward tickled my sides so I had to uncover my face to slap his hands away. "Babe. You don't regret it, do you? You're okay with what we did, right?"

"Edward. I loved it. I'm just, well, I'm surprised at the way I acted."

"Honestly, I was surprised, too," he said. "But, I loved it. I loved how you trusted me, and let loose and you told me what you wanted, how you wanted it. It was an incredible experience."

"I feel closer to you," I said. "Which is actually really weird, considering I already loved you and knew you better than I knew anyone else. But, that's how I feel."

Edward pulled me really close to him and just held me in his arms. "I feel like that, too. Like you keep showing me more and more of yourself. You're opening up to me."

"I didn't mean to ever hold back from you, before," I said.

"Oh, I know that, baby. That's not what I mean. It's like, maybe we're just discovering new things about ourselves, too. Like, we never would have known these things about ourselves if it weren't for each other. And for trying crazy things."

I giggled and looked up at his face. "I would never have, um, pleasured another man in the bathroom, that's for darn sure."

Edward laughed and kissed my lips. "I'm so very glad to hear that."

"Was that okay? I mean, that wasn't weird for you?"

"Oh, god, no, Bella. That was the farthest thing from weird. And way, way better than okay. That was flipping amazing."

I smiled. "I'm glad, then."

Edward pressed a hard kiss to my lips. "You are an incredible lover, Bella Swan. You mean so, so much more to me than sex. You are my life, my soul mate, my future, my everything. And that is more than any one man can hope to find in his lifetime."

He winked at me. "But to have all of that, and have that woman be able to complete rock your world in bed, is, shit, Bella. My life is a freaking utopia."

I smiled and kissed his soft lips. "Yay."

Reluctantly, we got out of bed and got ready for my last class before Thanksgiving break. I was glad that Edward and I took the time to talk about last night. Waking up the next day always gives a person a new perspective on what happened the night before.

I was glad that things hadn't changed between us. It was just like Edward and I had discussed, the only change was for the better. I truly did feel a stronger connection to him. Maybe it was the risk involved, maybe it was that the act was so taboo. I was a "good girl." I had never so much as littered in my entire life.

So, to try something new, something scary, something that broke the rules, was pretty exciting for me. And to share that feeling with Edward was amazing.

My class seemed to drag by, but that was only because I was so excited for today. My best friend, that I hadn't seen in two months, was coming up to hang out with me for five days. I couldn't wait to catch up. Yes, we talked on the phone and sent the occasional e-mail, but nothing would ever beat face to face girl talk.

I was most looking forward to sharing wedding plans. A girl's wedding was one of the most special days of her life, and who better to share that with than your bestie? Plus, she was going to see my wedding dress for the first time, too.

Okay, and I was excited to have an excuse to put it on, again. I didn't think I was a bridezilla, but when it came to my dress, I was kind of obsessed. And I was running out of people to show it to.

I really, really wanted Edward to see it, but I couldn't show him. I wanted that magic moment on our wedding day in eight months. When he first saw it. When he first saw me in it. I knew I was going to start sobbing that day, but they would be happy tears.

Just after we got home at nine-thirty, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Edward said, before running to the door. I peeked, because I'm a girl and I'm nosy, and saw that it was a guy in a delivery uniform passing Edward a box. Like a box the size of a shoebox.

My shoes! My wedding shoes!

Edward had done something insane and completely Edward. He picked out and ordered me shoes for our wedding. I had never heard of anyone doing that, but I loved that he wanted to be a part of things. I knew it was killing him, too, not to see the dress. This was his way of being involved. I thought it was cute. And I would humour him. I could tell it meant a lot to him.

Edward looked over his shoulder and then ran into our bedroom, obviously to hide my surprise. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh too loudly. I was so in love with him.

He ran back to the kitchen where I was pretending to tidy up before we started dinner.

"You ready to get cooking?" he asked, as if nothing had just happened.

"Who was at the door?" I asked, trying so hard not to reveal that I knew what had arrived.

Edward looked hard at my face and then smirked at me. "Did you peek?"

I giggled. "No."

Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a tight hug. "You are such a bad liar."

"I am not." I giggled, again.

"Your wedding shoes came."

I screamed and jumped up and down in his arms at the confirmation. "Really? Can I see them?"

"No."

I pinched his side. "I know you said you wanted them to be a surprise, but please, baby. I love shoes."

He chuckled. "Okay. One peek. But just so you can make sure they match. I want you to love them. If you don't, I'll send them back."

I kissed his chin. "Thank you. I love you so, so, so, so, so much."

He took my hand and led me to the bedroom. "What is it about girls and shoes?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's something sexual."

Edward laughed and passed me the box. "Happy wedding day, is what I would have said if I was giving you these in eight months."

"Aw. Now I don't want to look. This is your surprise."

He leaned in to kiss my lips. "You can look, Bella."

"No. I have some willpower. I'll get Angie to tell me if they match, okay?"

Edward laughed as he hid the box back under the bed. "Okay, if that's what you want."

"It is. I'm sure." I smiled. I had seen the return label from Christian Louboutin. I didn't need to know anything else. The shoes were going to beautiful. I was the most spoiled girl in Seattle. And I loved my fiancé so, so much.


	471. Our First Thanksgiving

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 471 – Our First Thanksgiving<strong>

"You think we're going to have enough food?" I asked, looking at the complete mess that was once our kitchen.

Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Baby, we have a whole ham, what has to be ten pounds of garlic mashed potatoes, grilled asparagus, two pies, and I'm running out to grab dinner rolls on my way to the airport." He kissed my neck. "We're going to have enough food."

I smiled. "We did it."

Edward rocked me back and forth. "We did. And I had a blast with you."

I grabbed his bandaged finger and brought it to my lips for a get well kiss. "It was, except for your cut finger."

Edward smiled. "Ah, it's fine, baby. Just a slip of the knife."

"And you were doing so good, too."

"Last potatoes are always the most dangerous ones," he said, winking at me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down so I could kiss him. "I love you so much. I had an amazing morning with you."

"I'm glad," he said, smiling. He grabbed my camera and snapped another picture of us, together.

"Edward. I'm all icky."

He laughed. "You are so far from icky." He kissed my lips. "Okay. I'm going to the grocery store and then the airport."

I smiled. "I'm really excited for this long weekend."

"I know you are. I am, too." He kissed me, again. "Enjoy your shower."

"Not without you," I said, batting my eyelashes at him.

He chuckled. "Don't tempt me. We can easily cancel this dinner. A little making out on the dining room table, feeding each other pie in bed. Mm, Bella." He kissed me, again. "Yeah. Let's cancel."

I giggled and pushed him back. "Edward. My best friend is going to be waiting at the airport for you."

He chuckled and tickled my sides. "Okay, okay. I'm going. Don't peek at your shoes."

I bit my bottom lip. "I'll try."

"Are you going to be my good girl?" He slipped his hand into the back of my sweats and squeezed my bum.

"Mm. Maybe. Maybe not."

He laughed and kissed me, again. "I love you. I'll see you in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay. Hurry home."

So, I spent the next hour tidying up the apartment, getting linens out of the closet for the futon, setting the dinner table and then finally having a quick shower. I slipped on my new skirt and flats from Denver and a nice sequined tank. I smiled at my reflection. I thought that I looked pretty good.

I heard a knock at the front door and I ran to greet my guests. "Happy Thanksgiving." Bryce. The sweetest baby girl, ever. She was wearing a pink ruffled skirt and an orange sweater.

I scooped her up and gave her a tight hug. "Happy Thanksgiving, pretty girl. You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"She picked out her own outfit," Dallas said, smoothing the hair out of Bryce's eyes.

"Well, I love it," I said. I smiled at Kel and Jax behind Dallas. "Come in, guys. Make yourself at home."

Kel came in and wrapped his arms around me. "It smells amazing in here, Bella. Thank you so much for this."

"Aw. Of course," I said. "I'm just happy to have everyone here."

Kel lifted Bryce from my arms and Jax leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Happy Thanksgiving." He held out his amazing looking pumpkin pie. "Your pie."

"Jax. Thank you. It looks delicious."

"I'm sure the cinnamon helped."

I laughed. "I'm glad I could be of service. Come on. Let's put that in the kitchen."

Jax followed me and set the pie beside mine. "We're flying out to Montana tomorrow morning," he said, smiling.

"It's going to be a great trip for you," I said, leaning against the counter. "I'm excited to hear how it goes."

Jax laughed. "I'll fill you in, just not the details."

I laughed. "No details needed."

"Thanks for listening to me vent, Bella. I don't really have a lot of people in my life that I can talk to, that I feel comfortable talking to about this relationship stuff. I appreciate it."

I smiled. "Anytime." And it truly did mean a lot to me that Jax saw me a friend. I knew my relationship with Jax drove Edward crazy, but we were just friends. And Edward had to work on his jealous streak.

Another knock at the door. "Excuse me," I said to Jax, before half walking/half running to greet more guests. "Liam. Tanya. I'm so happy to see you both."

Liam gave me a one armed hug and kissed my cheek. "I have a sausage, apple and cranberry stuffing side dish. Is that okay?"

I giggled. "It sounds amazing."

"He's worried about imposing on your first big meal, honey," Tanya said. "Tell him he's crazy."

I squeezed his shoulder. "You're crazy, Liam. Just leave me the recipe and we're even."

He laughed. "Deal. I'm felling ganged up on. Where's my favourite nephew?"

"At the airport picking up my best friend and her fiancé. He should be home any minute…"

And I saw Angela running up the stairs behind Tanya and Liam. I screamed and she already had tears running down her cheeks as she ran inside to wrap me in the tightest hug ever.

"I've missed you, so much," she said, rocking me back and forth. "Congrats on the house and I'm so excited to see you and Happy Thanksgiving."

I started sobbing into her shoulder. My tears mixed with laughter. I loved this girl, my sister, so much. And I mumbled that, too.

I looked up to see Ben and Edward walking in the door, with suitcases and garment bags. Edward shot me a wink and a sympathetic smile. He knew I was such a crybaby when it came to Ang.

I let Angie go and gave Ben a hug. "How's the groom to be?"

He chuckled. "Excited, Bella. Thank you for having us."

"Oh, Ben. You are almost my best friend in-law. You are always welcome here." I took his hand and Angie's and led them into the living room. "Everyone. This is my best friend Angela Weber and her amazing fiancé Ben. They came all the way from Phoenix to spend the long weekend with us."

"Nice to see you, again" Liam said. "It's been awhile."

"Bella and Edward's engagement party, I think," Angie said, smiling. She crouched down and started playing with Robbie and Bryce. Everyone was talking and seemed to be getting along.

I turned to give my amazing fiancé a hug and he passed me the grocery bag filled with way too many dinner rolls and a small bunch of sunflowers. "I love you," I whispered.

He reached up to wipe my tears. "I love you, my sweet girl."

"I should go get cleaned up, and then maybe we should start hauling all the food from the oven to the dining room table."

"Your wish is my command," he said, pressing a sweet kiss to my lips. "You look beautiful, Bella."

I set my hand over my heart. "Thank you."

He winked at me, again and I quickly scurried off to fix my makeup. This was it. Our first Thanksgiving dinner. We hadn't even eaten yet, and I knew that I would never forget this day.


	472. Blindfolds and Brides

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! A silly and light chapter for today! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 472 – Blindfolds and Brides<strong>

"I'll have all three," Edward said, smiling at me.

I giggled. "Apple, pecan and pumpkin?"

"It's Thanksgiving," he said. He shot me a wink. "I believe it is expected that I be a pig."

"Yeah, Bella. It's like an unwritten rule," Kel said. "I'll need all three, too."

"You're not going to try my pie?" Jax asked me, batting his eyelashes at me.

I laughed. "I'll try it."

"All three?" Kel asked.

"But my figure," I said, laughing and totally teasing.

"Oh, hush," Angie said, poking me in the side. "I'll share with you."

"Deal."

"It's too bad Cat couldn't come," Tanya said, taking a forkful of pie from Kel's plate. "Did she go home for the holidays?"

I smiled. "No, actually. Gabriel is cooking for his family tonight, and Cat is meeting his sisters, officially."

"Aw. I'm worried about her," Dallas said. "She's so shy."

"Oh, she'll be fine," Tanya said. "I have complete faith in her."

"I can't wait to hear how it goes," I said. "Oh, and the best part. Gabriel is taking Cat away for the long weekend."

"Oh, are they going to go all the way?" Dallas asked.

"Whoa," Kel said, holding his hands up. "Did this just turn into girl talk."

Angie started giggling. "Oh, my god. I love it here." I smiled at her. I could not get over how happy I was that she was with me this weekend. And fitting right in, too.

Tanya laughed and pointed her fork at Kel. "You know. You boys are way too sensitive. You love having sex, but you don't want to hear about it? That's hypocritical."

"I love having sex and I love hearing about it, but only if it's about me having sex," Kel said, chuckling.

"Typical," Dallas said. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, making him smile.

"I don't want to hear _about_ you having sex," Jax said. "And worse yet, I don't want to _hear_ you having sex,"

"Me, neither," Edward added, earning a punch in the arm from Kel.

"Boys," I said. "Here, Edward. Eat your pie."

He chuckled. "Thank you, baby."

"So, we can't talk about sex," Tanya said. "What can we talk about?"

Liam kissed her cheek. "You talk about us?"

"Damn right."

Liam laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I love you, anyway."

"Weddings," Angie said, smiling. "We can talk about weddings."

"Oh, girls," I said, jumping up and down a little. "My wedding shoes arrived this morning."

Angie squealed and Ben laughed. "She did this when her veil came," he said, smiling at my best friend.

"So, what do the shoes look like?" Dallas asked. "Details, girl."

Edward laughed as he looked up at my face. "She hasn't seen them," he said.

"What?" Tanya asked.

"Okay," I said. "It's the sweetest thing ever. Edward bought me the shoes as a surprise."

Everyone looked at us like we were crazy and Edward and I laughed, together. It didn't really matter what everyone else thought. I loved Edward for doing this for me. I thought it was cute.

"We need your help, though," he explained. "Bella won't show me the dress and she doesn't want to see the shoes, so we're going to need you girls to tell us if they match."

"Oh, I am so up for that. I've only seen pictures of the dress." Ang smiled excitedly.

"Why don't you put on the dress," Tanya said. "And then we'll blindfold you and put on the shoes. Then we can see the whole outfit."

Edward looked at me and laughed, even though I knew he was trying to hold it back. He was so turned on by the idea of the blindfold. I could see it in his eyes.

"Perv," Liam said to Edward.

Edward blushed and laughed. "What?" I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it," Kel said.

"Thank goodness your little girl is sleeping on the couch," Angie said, looking over at Bryce who was indeed fast asleep on the futon with Robbie sleeping on her little feet.

"Okay, stop teasing my fiancé," I said, rubbing his thigh under the table.

Edward leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth. "I love you," he whispered. "After dessert, why don't you go try on your dress and I'll clean up."

I smiled. "You all see why I'm marrying him, right?" I said before kissing his cheek.

"Because he blindfolds you?" Kel asked.

It was my turn to blush. Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "We're going to have to do that tonight." Thank god he just whispered that part.

I laughed and shoved his shoulder. "I'm going to go put the dress on."

Edward stole another kiss. "Good luck. Let me know how it goes."

So, followed by Tanya, Dallas and Angie, I ran to my bedroom. "They're just teasing you," Dallas said, sitting on the bed.

I smiled. "I know. I have to say this is the most college themed Thanksgiving dinner, ever."

"It's fun, thought, right?" Tanya said. "The food was amazing and the company was even better."

"Yay," I said. "I'm so glad you're having a great time."

"The best."

"Bella. Quit keeping me suspense. I need to see your dress," Angie said.

I laughed and ran to the closet to grab the garment bag. "You know, I've been dying to try it on, again. I swear I want to just walk around in this dress all day long."

"I'm like that, too," Ang said, smiling. "Are we crazy?"

"No," Tanya said. She unzipped the bag while I stripped to my panties. "You're just excited. It's cute."

I smiled as tears sprung to Angie's eyes while I stepped into my dress. I was there to see her try on her gown, so this was an important moment for us. Dallas tied the corset in the back while Angie was hugging me.

"It is so beautiful," she sobbed. "That dress was made for you."

"I know," I said, crying right along with her.

"Girls," Tanya said, laughing as she wiped her eyes. "You're making me cry."

"Sorry," I said, giggling. "So, I made the right choice, right?"

"Absolutely," Ang said. "I can't wait to watch Edward cry when he sees you in it."

I laughed. "I know. He's totally going to cry."

"That's sweet," Tanya said, smiling. "You guys are so in love. I don't think there will be a dry at that ceremony."

I smiled just thinking about it. Eight months and I was going to be Mrs, Cullen.


	473. A Princess and A Prince

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I love girl talk and I could write these chapters forever, I swear! Drama...yes, there will be more coming about with the campus attacker, but let's give our favourite couple a great long weekend! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 473 – A Princess and A Prince<strong>

"I can't see," I said.

"Bella. Are you sure?" Tanya asked. All the girls were giggling with me. I was about to try on my wedding shoes. Shoes I wasn't allowed to see.

"I promise. I can't see a thing through Edward's favourite tie."

"Oh, Bella. They're beautiful." It was Angie's voice.

"Are you crying, Ang?" I asked.

She laughed. "Bella. I swear that you will cry when you see them."

"Oh, I want to see."

"No," Dallas said. "These Louboutins will not be seen until your big day."

"Dallas. Don't tell her they're designer." Tanya.

"Oh, no. I'm so sorry," Dallas said.

"It's okay," I said. "I will admit that I peeked at the box. I knew they were Louboutins."

"Okay then," Dallas said, "let me be the first to say, oh my god, your fiancé bought you Louboutins."

I giggled. "I know."

"I didn't even know guys knew anything about shoes." Tanya said.

"Well, this one time, like weeks ago, Liam asked me the first thing I would buy with my paycheck when I became a teacher and I said red Louboutin pumps."

"Aw. Edward was paying attention," Angie said. "He is a perfect man."

"I know. I tell him that all the time."

"Okay. Lift your left foot, princess," Dallas said. The girls held my hands and I slipped the shoe on.

"Oh, my gosh. It fits," I said, feeling the tears sting my eyes.

"Try the other one, first," Dallas said. She slipped the shoe on and I took a couple of steps. "Well?"

"I have wedding shoes." We all screamed and laughed. "Wait, wait. How do they look? Do they match?"

"Oh, Bella. They're gorgeous," Tanya said. "But they don't take away from the gown. You are the most beautiful bride."

"Thank you," I said, sniffling.

Dallas helped me take the shoes off and Angie uncovered my eyes. "You are stunning," she said, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "I can't wait until July, now."

I giggled. "Me, neither."

I looked at Tanya. She was sitting on the bed, hugging my shoe box. "These shoes make me want to get married."

"Tanya," I said, smiling. I sat beside her and wrapped my arm around her. "Do you think about marrying Liam a lot?"

"Yeah. I actually do."

And I screamed, again. And the girls laughed. "But, don't tell Liam, okay? I don't want him to feel pressured, or anything."

"I wouldn't. Has he talked about the future?"

She smiled. "Actually, babies."

Dallas giggled. "He wants you to have his baby? That is so adorable."

"You will make an amazing mother," I said, squeezing her hand.

"It was the weekend we were in Forks for Esme's book club. I was being emotional and self-conscious, having an overall hard time making myself relax with Liam's family. Liam woke up and the first thing he did, was press a kiss to my belly."

"He thought you were pregnant?" Ang asked.

"He did. And we talked about it a little. I told him I was excited for that, you know, a baby. And you know what he said?"

"What?" I asked.

"Soon."

We all squealed, again. I was so excited for them. Babies were amazing. And Liam would make an incredible father. I knew that without a doubt.

"So, when are you going to pop out a playmate for Bryce?" Dallas asked.

"Um, well I'm done college in a year and half."

"Right away?" I asked. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I…"

Tanya smiled. "Believe me. I know. I had no plans for kids before Liam. I mean, I always thought it would be nice, but I couldn't see it happening for me. Not with my lifestyle at the time.

"But, Liam has changed everything for me. I feel like I finally have everything that I didn't know I wanted."

"That's beautiful," I said, kissing her cheek.

"I could tell how much Liam loves you at dinner this afternoon." Angie added.

"They're cute, aren't they?" Dallas said, smiling.

Tanya laughed. "Okay. Enough about me. This is Bella's moment. She's wearing her wedding dress for Pete's sake."

I giggled. "It's okay. I don't want to take it off."

"Aw," Angie said, smiling.

"I'll bet if we got Edward in here, he'd take it off for her," Dallas said, smirking at me.

I giggled. "He is particularly fond of undressing me."

"Ooh," all the girls said at once, making me laugh.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Baby? How are they?" It was Edward. We'd been apart for too long, obviously. I had to smile. I missed him, too.

I got up and walked over to the door, loving the sound my dress made when I walked. I pressed my hands to the door. "They're perfect, Edward."

He chuckled. "Yeah?"

"I love how they feel, the fit is perfect and the girls said they look beautiful with the dress." Edward hummed and I smiled. "I'm wearing the dress, right now."

He laughed. "Are you? God, baby. I want to see you."

"I don't want to take it off. I feel like a princess."

"You are a princess. An angel."

I heard Kel's laughter, some swearing, more laughing. The guys were teasing my man. They could make fun of him all they wanted to. He was perfect and they were just jealous. And I would have gone out there to defend Edward, had I not been wearing my wedding gown.

I walked back over to the girls, who were giggling on the bed. "What? Are we that pathetic?"

Dallas got up and started undoing my wedding dress for me. "No, you're that cute."

I smiled. "We are cute, aren't we?"

"The cutest."

I slipped out of my dress and got redressed before we all joined the guys. I was touched when I saw the dining room table. It was spotless. My Edward was a prince, for sure.

We found the guys playing video games in the living room. The sound was muted though, as Bryce was sleeping on Kel's chest. He had his hand on her back and was rocking her gently. It was the cutest thing.

Dallas wrapped her arms around my shoulders from behind and whispered in my ear. "I know."

I smiled. All of my friends had amazing relationships. I looked at Edward and he looked back at me, shooting me a wink. My relationship was pretty spectacular, itself.


	474. Bridesmaid and Best Friend

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to check Twireader Eighty-One on Facebook for pictures that correspond with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 474 – Bridesmaid and Best Friend<strong>

"Your friends are awesome," Angie said, wrapping her arms around me as we snuggled on the futon.

Tanya, Liam, Jax, Kel, Dallas and little Bryce left after about an hour of hanging out. I wished Dallas good luck in her trip to Montana to 'meet the parents,' but she was so relaxed, so confident in her relationship with Kel, that she wasn't at all nervous.

But, Jax. He was a bundle of nerves. And I hoped so badly that he could enjoy his weekend with Ashley. I couldn't wait for that girl to get her bum out to Seattle. Yes, she had to graduate high school, yet, but still. I knew Jax would be one happy boy when he had her back.

And, Liam and Tanya were heading to her mom and dad's place for another dinner. We were all lucky to get Tanya in Forks for the long weekend. She had awesome parents that were supportive of her relationship with Liam.

All of my best friends had such busy weekends, weekends that were pretty darn important to the progress of their relationships. We were definitely going to have to have a girls day to catch up.

Maybe I could have a sleepover on Monday night or something. Something fun. With munchies and sleeping bags and nothing but gossip and girl talk. It may be sad, but I might have to send Edward to his uncle's for the night.

After everyone left, Edward took Ben to see the gym at the college. I thought it was cute that they were bonding over guy stuff, but I knew that Edward really just wanted to give me some girl time alone with my best friend. He was an angel like that.

"Yeah. They're pretty great," I said. I rested my head on her shoulder. "Have I mentioned how glad I am that you're here?"

"Yep."

"You're getting married in five weeks, Ang."

She giggled. "I know. I can't wait. Oh, speaking of, I brought you a surprise."

"What is it?"

"Your bridesmaid dress."

"No way. You actually picked one out?"

Angie slapped my leg. "Shut up. I wasn't that bad."

I giggled. "You were. But I'm happy you finally made a decision. Blue, right?"

"Yes. Bella. This dress is gorgeous. I'm just going to say you're welcome in advance. I wanted my maid of honour to look stunning."

I hugged her tightly. "Thank you for that."

"Come on. Try it on. I bought you a size six, but you have some time to get it tailored if it needs to be taken in."

Angie and I ran to the guest room where she had my dress hidden. "I feel like I'm stripping an awful lot today," I said as I pulled my tank top off.

She laughed. "Ah, it's for a good cause. Our weddings."

We both screamed and then laughed. "I am so excited, Ang. For both of us."

"I know." She giggled as she unzipped the garment bag. "Okay. Here it is."

"Oh, Angela. It's beautiful." The dress, a pretty tropical sea blue colour, was floor length satin and strapless. The bust was overlaid in classy black lace. The dress, accented with a cute belt, was gorgeous.

"Do you like it? I thought it was you."

I giggled and gave my best friend a hug. "I adore it."

"Yay. Put it on."

"Help me in it."

I stepped into the dress and Angie zipped me up. It was a little big in the bust and waist, but nothing we couldn't have fixed. "Oh, Bella. You're so pretty."

"I want to see it."

We both ran to my bedroom so we could stare at it in the mirror. "Angie." I wiped away yet another round of tears. "I'm going to be wearing this when you get married."

She laughed. "You're going to cry more than me at my wedding, aren't you?"

"Guaranteed."

"Good. I don't want to cry. I want to be laughing and smiling the entire day. It makes for better pictures."

I giggled and took her hand. We sat on the bed, together. "So, talk to me. How are you guys doing. You and Ben?"

She smiled. "We get closer every day."

"Aw."

"I know."

"So, everything is rainbows and puppy dogs?"

She snorted and I laughed. "He never dries the bathroom floor after a shower. Like, ever."

I laughed harder. "That's a guy thing. There could be worse things, though, right?"

"True."

"Have you showered with him, yet?"

"Um, no."

"Really?"

"Well, we don't live together. We sleep apart most nights. I usually shower before I go to his place."

"You don't sleep in the same bed? Not even when you're in Mesa at school?"

She shook her head. "It got too hard." She snorted again. "Pun intended."

I giggled at her joke but squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine having to stop when things get too hot and heavy."

"It is difficult. That's why we just decided to keep some physical distance between our bodies at night. Resist the temptation."

"I understand. It isn't putting a strain on your relationship though, is it?" I asked. I mean I understood Angie wanting to wait until she was married to have sex with Ben, but

if it hurt the bond they shared, it would be heartbreaking.

"Um, no. Ben is completely supportive of the whole waiting thing, too. I know it would be so much harder if he didn't want to wait. If he kept asking me to go all the way, I would have caved a long time ago." She laughed. "He's the one with the control."

"I love that," I said.

"We still snuggle a lot."

"Good. Nothing beats snuggling. It's like a bonding experience."

"So, do you think that once Ben and I are married and we start having sex, that our relationship is going to become all about the physical?" she asked.

"No, Angie," I said.

"But you and Edward do it, a lot, right?"

I smiled. "A lot."

"So, how is that not all about the physical?" she asked. "I'm not trying to criticize your relationship, Bella. I'm just trying to understand. Because honestly, that's what worrying me the most about marriage."

I gave Ang a hug. "I know what you're asking. The way I look at it, though, is that the physical is just an extension of the emotional part of the relationship. You just said you felt close to Ben when you snuggle, right?"

"Yeah." She smiled like she knew what I was getting at.

"Just think how connected you'll feel when your touching each other in the most intimate places, when all you can think about is making sure he feels good. When you realize that making you feel good, makes Ben happy. It's an incredible experience, Angela.

"Not to mention how good it feels to have his body inside of yours."

She giggled. "Really?"

"Oh, my goodness, yes." I rubbed her hand with mine. "I will be honest with you, though. At first, it felt like we had to schedule sex. Like, I was waiting for him to make the next move. He didn't want to pressure me. But in our defence, we were living with our parents, then. We actually did have to schedule time alone.

"Angie. My best advice is for you guys to talk about everything. If you want to make love to him, tell him that. He does, too. But he might be nervous about pushing you."

"But that goes away, right? The nerves?"

"It does. You get to know each other's bodies. If I rub my chest against Edward's, moan a little, smile between kisses, he knows what I want."

Angie laughed. "How can you tell when Edward wants you?"

"That's easy. All the time." We laughed together. "But, seriously, he usually touches my bum, squeezes it. Tries to pull me against his body and then I can feel how much he wants me."

"I'm excited for that," Angie said. "Right now, the desire we have for each other, it almost makes me stressed out, because we can't do what feels natural."

"Do you guys, you know, get each other off, any other ways?"

She giggled. "Ben has great fingers." I smiled and wrapped my arms around my best friend. She kissed my cheek. "Thanks, Bella."

"Happy to help."


	475. Cookies and Creativity

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you for all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 475 – Cookies and Creativity<strong>

"How was the gym?" I asked the guys as I brought in a big plate of ham sandwiches. I wanted use up as much of the leftovers as I could before we went home for the weekend. Esme would have enough of her own after tomorrow's dinner, so I couldn't bring them to Forks.

"You guys have a great facility," Ben said.

"It is pretty nice."

"You go to the gym, a lot?" he asked me.

I laughed. "I've been once."

"Oh, yeah?" Angie asked, smiling at me. "You don't run."

Edward chuckled and I pinched his thigh, making him squirm. "I know. We did some free weights and I lifted embarrassingly light ones."

"She did really well," Edward said, smiling at me. "I'm proud of her. I'll have to drag her back there with me."

"I get massages when we get home, so really, he's not going to have drag me there," I said, smiling at Angie.

She laughed. "You always work for bribes."

"I'm learning that," Edward said, shooting me a wink.

I smiled at him. Even though we'd been together all day, we had so many people here and I missed him. I couldn't wait to get to bed and just have him hold me in his arms. I missed his body heat and his spicy smell. I missed the soft kisses on my bare shoulder. Mm. Suddenly I was feeling very tired. But, we had company.

"Oh, Edward," I said, covering my mouth. Of course all of my good ideas came to me while I was chewing.

He laughed. "What's that, baby?"

"We should take them to that place that makes those cookie sandwiches."

"Café Van Gogh?"

"Yeah."

"What's a cookie sandwich?"

"Oh, Angie. They take two freshly baked cookies and put a scoop of ice cream between them. It's so good, it's borderline illegal, actually." Everyone laughed and I smiled. "It's true."

"I want one," Angie said, looking over at Ben. "But, what if I won't fit into my wedding dress?"

He laughed and leaned over to kiss her lips. "You will easily fit into your dress, Angela. One cookie won't hurt your gorgeous figure."

She blushed and giggled. It was adorable.

"Two cookies," I said. "And a scoop of ice cream." That comment earned me a slap from Ang.

"Well, I don't know, then," Ben teased. "I guess you have time to get the dress let out."

"You're lucky I love you," she said, smiling like the head-over-heels in love kind of girl that she was.

Edward laughed. "You girls are so much alike."

"It's scary, isn't it," Ben said, laughing with Edward. "But, Angie screams more. At any little thing."

Angie laughed. "I can't help it. I get excited."

"It's cute," Ben said. "I'm not complaining."

It wasn't raining, but it was a little nippy out, so we drove the three blocks to the coffee shop. Ben and Ang were used to way, way warmer weather and we didn't want them to freeze.

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders while we waited in line and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and tipped my head back to look at his face. He smiled and leaned over me to kiss my lips. "I love you."

I smiled wider. "I love you."

"Hey, Bella?" Angie asked, snapping me out of my Edward filled bubble of tranquility.

"Yeah."

"Are we going to stay in your new house?"

I giggled. I loved our house. "Um, I think so. Yeah?" I looked back up at Edward.

"Uh, yeah. We have Heidi's couches or I can pump up some air mattresses. As the guests, you can take the bed."

Obviously Edward didn't know that Angie and Ben hadn't been sleeping in the same bed anymore. They had been the last time they visited, but obviously the temptation was way too great. I hoped the next five weeks flew by for her sake. Theirs was a union that needed consummating.

"No, man. Thanks, though. We're good on the couch," Ben said.

"I would feel bad if you were on the couch, Ang," Edward said. "You can take the bed with Bella, if you'd like. I'm fine in a sleeping bag."

"You're sweet," Angie said, smiling at Edward.

And I could have screamed. I loved my best friend so much. Really. But, I needed my man. How was I supposed to go for four days without making love to my sexy fiancé? This weekend might just prove to be torture.

And I may even have to cancel the sleepover that I was planning in my mind for Monday night. If I didn't get to sleep with Edward for four or five days, there was no way I would leave his side after we were left alone, again.

I was glad it was our turn to order cookies and ice cream, or I would be moping. Snap out of it, Bella, I thought to myself. It's only a few days. I smiled as I watched Angie order chocolate ice cream sandwiched between two triple chocolate cookies. That was my best friend, alright.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered in my ear while we waited for our cookies. Ang and Ben had gone to save a table.

"A sleeping bag?"

He chuckled. "I was being chivalric."

"And you kicked yourself out of bed."

"Ah, my little girl wants me, huh?"

I laughed and shoved his shoulder. "Of course. Don't you want me?"

"All the time." He leaned down to kiss me. "We're creative. We'll figure it out. I think we can be pretty sneaky when we need to be."

"Oh, like, I don't know, dance club bathrooms?"

Edward laughed. "I was thinking the exact same thing."

"It's going to be hard with so much family around," I said.

"Ah, it's just an added challenge. It will add to the thrill of it."

I giggled and kissed his chest. "Angie and Ben aren't sleeping in the same bed, right now."

"Really? How come?" Edward honestly looked surprised.

"It's too hard for them."

"Shit. Yeah. I understand. I feel like an ass."

I rubbed his stomach. "Don't. You didn't know."

Edward let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "What about tonight? They were going to sleep on the futon, weren't they?"

"I need you, tonight."

He chuckled. "God, I know. Uh, oh. Okay. We'll put two sleeping bags the futon and then they'll be sealed in their own blankets. Angie's chastity will be safe for another night."

"You are a genius, Mr. Cullen."

He laughed as he grabbed the tray of ice cream sandwiches and started walking to the table. "I get that a lot, actually."


	476. Alone At Last

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all for reading! I hope you all have a great weekend! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 476 – Alone At Last<strong>

"Hey, guys." I looked up from my ice cream sandwich. I was surprised to see Beatty at Café Van Gough. I was also a little annoyed. I mean, I was fine with him, now. Mostly. But, he was in my neighbourhood. This was our café. Well, not really, but you know, sort of.

"Hi," I said. "Happy Thanksgiving."

He smiled. "Thanks. Same to you guys."

"Beatty, this is my best friend Angela and her fiancé, Ben. They're visiting from out of town," I said. "Ang, Ben. This is Beatty. He's my TA in Children's Lit."

"Hi," Angie said, smiling and giving him a cute little wave.

"Nice to meet you, man." Ben.

"Big plans" Edward asked him. "Heading home?"

"Nah. I'm staying on campus. I have some research for my thesis paper to do. It will be nice to put some time into it without my job as a TA getting in the way." He shrugged. "Plus I'm hanging out with Ray, tomorrow. We're going to get some wings, or something." Beatty shrugged. "I guess he wanted to see his kid, but his ex is taking her out of state or something. Kind of sucks for him."

I held back my reaction to cringe when I heard the name Ray. He flat out scared me. And what bothered me even more was the thought that he had a child out there somewhere. Kudos to his ex for ditching him.

Edward frowned a little, but didn't say anything. I couldn't wait to pick his brain. Luckily, Beatty's coffee was ready and he left right away.

"What are you thinking?" I asked Edward.

"Nothing really. I just thought of Dallas. She's leaving the state this weekend." He shrugged. "I've never heard her talk about her ex, except that he was a loser."

"Ray is a loser."

Edward laughed at me. "What are the odds?"

"Who knows. Should we ask her?"

"Uh, I guess if you want to," Edward said.

I decided that I wouldn't. Dallas was at a good point in her life. She was happy with Kel. He was good for her. No sense dredging up the past. If she brought up her ex, I may ask his name. But that was that. I really, really hoped Edward was wrong. I would hate for Dallas to have had Ray in her life.

I was glad that Ang didn't push the Beatty topic. I'd let her know via e-mail what had been going on and she was very supportive. But she knew me. And she knew that I wanted to move on. I really, really loved that girl.

"Alone at last," Edward whispered into my hair.

We were naked in bed and luckily it was only nine at night. My dear sweet Angie had fallen asleep on the couch while we were watching a movie. But her and Ben had just flown in this morning. I understood her exhaustion.

Ben just covered them both up with the afghan and held her to his chest. It was sweet. Ben seemed to have no trouble sleeping so close to Angie at night. Which meant my poor Angie was the one having trouble holding back. I felt so bad for her.

But, she had an amazing man in Ben. He was so sweet, so doting and loving. He was responsible, too. And he knew her wishes. Her father, the pastor, had raised her to wait; to marry her husband as a virgin. It was beautiful. I loved the idea. For Ang.

It wasn't right for me, at all, though. And I felt blessed that Angie didn't judge me for that decision. I knew that Edward was the only man that I would ever make love to. I knew that I was the only woman he had given that part of himself to. We were engaged before we had sex. That was enough for me. It felt right, and I was ready.

I snuggled up to Edward's chest and kissed his shoulder. "Today has felt like a week."

"Yeah." He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Did you enjoy yourself, today, though? Even though it's been hours since we've been alone?"

I inched up on the bed so I could press my lips to his soft ones. "I had such an amazing day. I'm proud of us for making that amazing dinner, together. I think our friends had the best time. And how cute was Bryce?"

Edward chuckled. "She's sweet."

"And Angie and Ben being here…" I felt my eyes flood with tears. "It meant a lot to me for her to see me in my wedding dress. For me to try on my maid of honour dress for her wedding."

Edward smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I love seeing you this happy, baby."

I sniffled and Edward kissed my lips. "I'm sorry I keep crying, though. I probably look all blotchy and gross."

"Don't say that, lover. You're not gross."

"But I am blotchy?"

Edward laughed. "What the hell does that even mean?"

I giggled. "When I cry. I get a red nose and swollen eyes."

"Oh, sexy girl. You are breathtaking." He kissed me, again. "And don't apologize for crying, honey. I know you're emotional." He slid his hand down my back. "I think it's sexy."

I giggled and ran my fingertips up and down his side. "I love you."

"Oh, babe. I love you so damn much. Today was everything to me. This is what I want the rest of lives to be like. Laughing, having fun, cooking together, eating, having friends over. It was perfect, Bella."

"Aw. I'm so glad you had that much fun, too."

"I feel so lucky to get the chance to share my life with you, Bella. I cherish every moment. And I always will."

"You want me to cry some more?"

He laughed. "Uh, I'd rather hear some moaning."

I giggled. "Hey, speaking of, Angie asked me if once a couple starts having sex, does the relationship become all about the physical aspect."

Edward frowned. "Do you think that?"

I reached up and smoothed out his frown lines. "Of course I don't think that."

"The way I see it, Bella, is that when we make love, it's just a way of showing each other how much love we have to give. It's emotional."

I smiled. "That's exactly what I told her."

Edward smiled. "Yeah?" He slid his hand down to my bum and gave my cheek a little squeeze. I laughed. "What's funny, baby?" he asked, still smiling.

"Angie asked how I know when you want to have sex?"

He laughed. "What?"

I ran my fingers over his lips and he shivered. Ooh. Not to self: I'd found a new erogenous zone to play with.

"She's nervous, Edward. She's afraid her relationship will change once she and Ben start having sex."

"I understand that fear."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I told her that at first we were both nervous about sex. Never sure when to bring it up and how often we should do it. But, I told her that over time, we can read one another."

He laughed. "Do I always touch your perfect little ass when I'm horny?"

I bit my lip. "Honestly, yes. You do. You squeeze my bum and pull me in close to your body. I love it."

He rolled over top of me and clasped my hands with his. He smiled down at my face as he lifted my arms over my head. "Do you want to know what you do that lets me know you want me?"

I giggled. "I brush my boobs on your chest."

He laughed. "Damn right you do."

I snorted and laughed. "Are we crazy?"

"Maybe. But I love us."

"Me, too."

"You want to make some magic?"

I smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."


	477. We're Lucky

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Lots going on around here this weekend! Hope you're all having a great day! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 477 – We're Lucky<strong>

**Thursday, November 25**

**Thanksgiving Day**

"Mm. Yeah. Right there, Edward. Oh, my god, baby. Uh, uh." And I groaned as Edward brought me over the edge. I was squeezing his shoulders, trying so hard to stay on my feet in the shower with Edward kneeling between my legs.

Edward smirked up at my face. "You're so pretty when you come, baby."

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. "You think _I'm_ pretty. You should see the sexy face you just made when came for me."

Edward laughed and then kissed my tattoo. "You're very good at what you do."

"You taught me everything I know."

He laughed and stood up. He kissed my lips. "No. You have lots of tricks up your sleeve."

I giggled. "You mean in my mouth?"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "You are such a dirty little girl. I love it, baby." He pressed lots and lots of kisses all over my face and I laughed with him. "You ready to get out?"

"I didn't shave my legs, yet."

"Mm. Can I?"

I laughed and rubbed his back. "Nope. We don't have time. We're monopolizing the shower. We have company."

Edward captured my lips in a hot kiss. "Fine. I'll go make breakfast."

"You can use the rest of the ham," I said.

"How?"

I giggled. "You can chop it up and mix it with some eggs, maybe."

"Scramble eggs?"

"Yum."

"With cheese?"

I kissed his tattoo, which was almost healed. "You just keep getting better and better, don't you?"

"I try."

I ran my hand over his chest. "You are so sexy."

He laughed. "Thank you. Our tattoos are healing up nicely, aren't they?"

"Just in time for hot tubs next weekend."

Edward kissed me, again. "Mm. I love my life."

"Good. Me, too." I giggled. "Now, scoot."

"Fine." Edward slapped my bum and winked at me before he slipped out of the shower.

I smiled to myself as I shaved my legs. This long weekend was amazing so far and was only getting better.

After I was dressed in comfy yoga pants and a hoodie for the drive home to Forks, my hair braided and my makeup applied, I headed to the kitchen to see what mischief Edward was getting into.

I smiled when I saw Ben, still just dressed in flannel pants and a hoodie, grating cheese and laughing at something that Edward had just said. My best friend and I were lucky girls to have guys willing to cook for us.

"Smells great in here," I said.

Edward turned from the stove to look at me and shot me another wink. "I can't guarantee taste, though."

I walked up to him and rubbed his back. "It will be amazing."

"I should go wake Angie. Breakfast is almost ready," Ben said.

"Oh, I'll do it," I said. I picked up Robbie, who had started rubbing against my leg. He was worse than Edward for wanting attention, I swear. I took my kitten, who was getting so big, and headed into the living room to find my best friend

Ang was bundled up in a cocoon of blankets and her head was under the pillow. I giggled and climbed into bed with her. I lifted the pillow and she groaned, throwing her arm over her eyes.

"Wake up, Angie. It's Thanksgiving."

She smiled, her eyes still closed. "Happy Thanksgiving, Bella."

"I love you, Ang."

"I love you, too." She rolled over and opened her eyes. "What smells so good?"

"Our fiancés are cooking for us."

She giggled. "We're lucky."

"I was just thinking that."

"I haven't slept that good in a long time," Angela admitted. "I think it was because Ben was holding me."

I smiled. "That's a great feeling, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I woke up in the middle of the night. His chest was pressed to my back and his hand was on my stomach. Mm. It was nice."

"So slept in the same bed and you survived."

She laughed. "I think it was because I was so tired when we went to sleep. Had I been…" She blushed.

"Frisky?"

She giggled together. "Yeah. If I was frisky, I would have had a hard time keeping my hands to myself."

"We're just going to have to do so much stuff while you're here that you'll be exhausted at the end of the day."

She smiled. "I can't wait until I'm married."

I reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Soon, Ang."

"Hey, girls. Breakfast is ready." I smiled when I heard Edward's voice. I rolled over and looked at him. "We sent you to wake her up, not go back to bed."

Angie and I laughed. "Oops."

"This is really good, Edward," Angie said as she ate her eggs.

"Hey," Ben said, poking her hip. "I grated the cheese."

"You get credit," I said to him, making him laugh.

"Thank you."

"So, we're going to Edward's house?" Angie asked.

"Yeah," Edward said, smiling. He ate another bite of cold apple pie. "Thanksgiving is my mom's favourite holiday. It's a big deal to her. Bella's dad and Heidi will be there, too. Lots of food. Actually, that's an understatement. She's probably been cooking for the last few days."

I smiled. "I'm excited."

"Me, too," Angie said.

"Alice will be watching the Macy's parade and then Em and Jazz will watch the football game. Actually, they'll be playing football in the living room while they watch."

"With a real ball?" I asked.

"Nerf. But, still."

"And your mom is okay with that?" Angie asked.

"Only on Thanksgiving."

I smiled. I missed the Cullens. Having gone to Denver last weekend, we missed out on our weekly trip home. They were my family now, and I truly hated being apart from them. It seemed like with Emmett and Jasper in relationships, now, so much happened while we were away. I couldn't wait to catch up.


	478. Proud

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 478 – Proud<strong>

"There's my princess," Edward said, lifting Alice up in his arms and holding her close in a tight hug. "Happy Thanksgiving, Al."

The minute we'd pulled up to the house, she had come running out of the house for hugs and kisses. "Happy Thanksgiving, Edward," she said, pressing a loud kiss to his cheek. "I missed you."

"Oh, I know. I missed you, too. Is mom putting you to work in the kitchen?"

"I escaped."

"That's my girl." He set her back down and she ran over to give me a hug.

"Hey, pretty girl," I said, squeezing her tightly. Two weekends ago when we'd left Forks, Alice had had a really tough time when Edward and I went back to Seattle. I was thrilled to have the chance to spend four days with her. And besides EJ's bonfire tonight after Alice went to bed, I didn't want to leave her side.

And I knew Edward felt the same way.

"Princess, do you remember our friends Angela and Ben?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Hi," she said, smiling and looking adorable in her black and white polka dotted dress. It was accented with a cute pink bow at the waist. I loved her.

"Hi, sweetie," Ang said.

"So, should we go inside? Check out my mom's carnage?" Edward started to ask when Carlisle's car pulled up. "No way," he said, chuckling to himself.

I looked over at the car and saw Carlisle's parents get out with him. That was a surprise. Edward looked just as shocked. Grams and Pop walked over to us and Edward wrapped his grandfather in his arms.

I felt the tears pool in my eyes just watching them, together. Edward had such a hard time when Pop had his heart attack a month ago. I knew Edward had wanted to be there for his grandfather, but we were in the middle of midterms. And a trip to Spokane was out of the question.

This was such a special moment for him and I was touched that Pop had chosen to spend Thanksgiving here.

Pop was whispering something in Edward's ear and Edward was nodding. Angie wrapped her arm around me and I smiled at her as I wiped my cheeks. She always knew when I needed her.

Edward wiped his face, chuckled and then gave his Grams a hug. "I'll be right back," Edward said to me, before running in the house. I knew he hated to cry, especially in front of people.

"I'm just going to…" I started.

"Go," Angie said. "We're fine."

"Thank you," I whispered.

I ran in the house and then up the stairs to Edward's room. The door was open so I walked in. I heard the faucet running in the bathroom so I peeked in. Edward was splashing his face with water.

"Baby," I said.

He looked up at me and smiled. "I'm sorry," he said, apologizing like he always did when he was emotional, and then patted his face with a towel. "I just felt a little…, you know."

"Surprised? Overwhelmed?"

He laughed and came over to give me a hug. "Yeah."

"What did Pop say? Is he okay?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah. He told me he loved me and that he's proud of me." He voice caught in his throat. "I've waited my whole life to hear him say those words."

I rubbed his back and he buried his face into my shoulder. He was crying, again, but this time, I knew he was happy, relieved.

He'd worried for the last couple years that he'd made the wrong choice at college, choosing to follow his heart to pharmacy instead of his Pop's wish for him to be a doctor. I knew Pop's words outside just now had meant a hell of a lot to Edward.

"Edward," I said. "You are a good man. You make smart decisions. You love the people in your life. You don't need anyone to tell you that." I kissed the side of his head. "But, I know how much it means to you to have that approval of your Pop. So, I'm happy that you have that, now. You deserved that."

"Thank you, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too. Are you going to be okay?"

Edward laughed and wiped his eyes, again. "Yeah. I'm sorry. God, I don't know what my problem is."

"Don't apologize. You're allowed to show your feelings." I pressed a kiss to his salty lips. "In fact, I think it's pretty damn sexy."

Edward laughed, again. "You're really perfect, you know?"

I smiled and wiped his cheeks. "Aw. I'm glad you think so, babe."

"Knock, knock." We both turned to look at the door and I smiled when I saw Emmett and Jasper.

Edward let me go and went to hug his brothers. "Hey. You okay, man?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. I love you, guys," Edward said, squeezing his brothers' shoulders.

"Grams and Pop are here," Jasper said.

"Yeah," Edward said. "How are things with you guys? What have I missed?"

Emmett laughed. "This feels like a pizza pocket moment."

I smiled. "When's dinner?"

"Not for another couple hours," Jasper said. "Mom's still running around in a panic."

"Why don't I go help her, distract her, if you will, and you guys can have your brother time?" I suggested.

"Bella. You don't have to work when you're here," Edward said, taking my hand. "I don't want you to wear yourself down."

It surprised me to hear he was still worried about my anemia. I'd been fine for the last month. Hmm. We'd have to take about that later.

But, he needed me now. So, I laughed. "I want to help. I love cooking, remember? It's not work to me. Plus, Ang is downstairs, too."

"Right," he chuckled. "Will you apologize to her and Ben for me? I didn't mean to just abandon them."

"Edward. Stop apologizing. Go talk to your brothers. Relax. Have fun." I took Jasper's hand. "But, I'm stealing this one." Jasper blushed and laughed and his hands were sweaty. "I'll send him back up with your food."

Edward smiled at me. "I owe you."

"I'll collect later," I said, winking at him.

"Ew," Emmett said. "Don't want to picture what that means."

"Don't," I said, squeezing Jasper's hand when he turned even more red. "Come on, Jasper."

"I love you," Edward called out behind me. It made me smile.

"Is he okay?" Jasper whispered in my ear on the stairs.

"He was just happy to see Pop. His heart attack was hard on Edward."

"I know. I was scared, too," Jasper admitted. "But, Pop doesn't put much pressure on me, yet. I know he stresses Edward out."

"You're a good brother, Jasper," I said.

"Thanks." He shrugged. "I'm not really that helpful, or anything. Edward's there for me more than I am for him, I think. I just don't have any advice to give, you know?"

"Edward loves you. You don't have to give him advice, Jasper. Sometimes all you need to do is be there for each other, listen. But, you know that. We're both so proud of you, Jasper. You are a good man with an amazing heart."

Jasper laughed. "What?" I asked, smiling at him.

"I'm fifteen."

"I know."

"You said I was a good man."

I giggled. "Just about, handsome," I said.

"Traded out for the newer Cullen model?" Carlisle asked, when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

I laughed. "I'm keeping all of them."

"Good choice. How's Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"He's doing good. A little emotional."

"Stands to reason. He puts a great deal of pressure on himself. Plus you guys have had a lot going on these last few weeks."

I nodded. Carlisle was right. Edward carried a lot of responsibility on his shoulders. It was in his nature to worry, to over think things, to try to be perfect at everything he did. And that took on a toll on him.

"Are you coming down for pizza pockets?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

"Um, yeah." It was cute. I didn't think the boys knew that their dad had figured out their secret hideout when they wanted to escape.

"Bring one for me. Would you mind if I hang out, too?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

"I don't mind."

"Hiding from Esme?" I asked, smiling.

"Maybe," he said, chuckling.

I had the coolest in-laws, ever.


	479. Being Home

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I just had to revisit Edward's mind! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 479 – Being Home<strong>

**BPOV**

"Hey, Ang," I said when I walked into the kitchen. She and Ben were each holding a cup of hot cocoa and Esme was buzzing around behind them.

"Hey. Jasper, right?" Ang said.

I looked up at Jasper's face, which was still red, and smiled. "Uh, yeah. You're Bella's friends."

"You got that right," she said, smiling. "How's Edward?"

Jasper walked to the freezer and pulled out a box of pizza pockets. "Oh, he's fine. His Pop was sick about a month ago and it was tough on Edward," I said.

"I understand," she said.

Jasper and I put pizza pockets on a big plate. I was just putting them in the microwave when I felt arms around my waist. I smiled as I turned to Esme. "Welcome home, sweetheart."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Happy Thanksgiving, mom."

She giggled. "You know how much I love that." She turned to hug Angie and then Ben. "Welcome, kids. I hope you're making yourselves at home. How's the cocoa?"

Angie smiled. "It's delicious. Thank you. Can we help at all?"

"No, no. You're guests. You sit."

The microwave beeped and Jasper took his plate and started heading upstairs. "Have fun, Jasper," I said.

He blushed and smiled at me. "Thanks."

"He's been so excited to have you guys home," Esme said.

I smiled and gave her another hug. "I'm happy to be here. And, I'm helping. Put me to work."

She kissed my cheek. "I love you. I've somehow lost all of my other helpers."

"They're all upstairs with Edward."

"Is he okay? Does he need me?" She looked panicked, again. "Carlisle told me that he's upset."

"The opposite, actually." I lowered my voice. I could hear Pop and Grams in the family room with Alice, but I didn't want them to hear me. "Pop told Edward that he was proud of him."

"Oh, Bella," Esme said setting her hand over her heart. "Finally."

"He's really emotional about it. He's just spending some time with his brothers."

"Good. I'm glad. They need each other. Although I could use a hug from my baby."

I laughed. "You can hug him all weekend."

"I'm taking you up on that, sweetheart." She kissed my cheek, again. "Okay. I still need to make homemade whipping cream, set two more places for Stew and Patty. I'm as surprised as everyone else." She shook her head. "And, gosh, Bella, should I cut up the pie, now? Have it ready so we can just eat and enjoy each other's company?"

I smiled. "I love that idea."

"Mrs. Cullen. I've been making whipping cream for years," Angie said. "Would you mind if I helped?"

"Oh, sweetie. Call me Esme, or mom." She giggled. "And I would love that."

"I'll cut the pies," I offered.

"And that leaves you," Esme said to Ben. "Would you like to help me move two more chairs into the dining room? That, or you can go hide from the chores with the boys upstairs."

"Nah. I think I'll keep close to Ang," Ben said, an adorable smile on his face.

"Aw," I said. "Keeper."

Ben laughed as he followed Esme into the dining room. "Hey, are you hungry, Ang?" I asked her as I cut through a beautiful lattice topped apple cranberry pie.

"No. I'm still full from the junk food we ate on the way here," she said, smiling over at me.

"Are you enjoying your trip so far?"

"I'm loving it. Just being here with you, Bella, is a dream come true. It doesn't matter what we're doing."

I smiled. "I'm having a blast with you, too."

**EPOV**

"What did Pop say to you, anyway?" Emmett asked, flopping back on my bed after Bella and Jasper left. "Something bitchy?"

I laughed. "No. Actually, he said that he was proud of me and after the heart attack, he realized that it was important that I follow my dreams."

"No shit," he said. "So, you think it's safe if I tell him that I'm taking carpentry?"

"Damn right. And I'll back you up."

"Thanks, man."

"Yeah," I said, smiling at my brother.

It was nice to have this time together, just us guys. I wouldn't trade my life with Bella for anything, but just sitting here in my room like Em and I used to do, talking about anything and everything, well, it was the highlight of the trip for me, so far.

"You ready for the big game tomorrow night?"

"So ready."

I laughed. "I knew you would be. Did you guys do drills yesterday?"

"Yeah. We're playing great. You should have seen the girls hanging out at the practice field."

"Hot?"

"Oh, yeah."

"You looking?"

"Piss off, Edward. You know I'm not." Emmett frowned. "It's just that I'm not blind. The girls were hot."

I laughed and Em shoved my shoulder. I only laughed harder. "I know, man. I'm just checking. How's Rose?"

"I love her."

"I know you do. So, you guys are going to move in together after graduation?"

"I want to, you know. Get a place in Port Angeles."

"The privacy would be nice, huh?"

"Damn right."

"Hey, boys." I looked up and saw my dad standing in my room. Honestly, it was a little weird. My parents gave each of us our space, our privacy. I can't even remember the last time my dad was in my room. If we needed to talk, we did it in his office.

"Hey, dad," Emmett said.

"Can I come sit with you guys?"

I smiled. "Escaping mom?"

He laughed. "Bella just asked me the same thing."

God, I loved that girl. "She's right, huh?"

"Yeah. Your mother gets a little…scary."

"We were just going to talk about sex," Emmett said. I laughed, surprised he was bringing it up in front of our dad considering my dad's tendencies to get technical.

"Okay."

"You can stay," I said.

"But, no gross doctor comments," Emmett added, making us all laugh.

"Deal."

"And no stuff about you and mom."

"Agreed."

"So, where are you guys having sex, now?" I asked Emmett. "You know, until you get your own place in Port Angeles."

Emmett's cheeks actually flushed, which was pretty darn rare. "I've actually booked us a motel a couple of times. We've done it at her place, too."

"Not here?" Carlisle asked.

"Dad, I…"

"That's not a doctor comment," my dad said, holding his hands up in defence.

"Alice, dad. I can't, you know, do that if I know my baby sister is right across the hall."

"Bella and I have had sex here," I said. "Alice can't hear you. Unless…how loud are you?"

Emmett laughed. "Shut up."

Jasper came in with the pizza pockets. "Um, hey dad." He looked just as confused as we all were that my dad was hanging with us. I knew my dad was really here to check on me.

I still felt pretty stupid for losing it outside. But, Bella, being the perfect woman, came upstairs to hold me. She always knew when I needed her. I didn't like being weak. I wanted to be the strong one for her. But, when I couldn't be, she was there. My god, I was marrying an angel.

"We're talking about sex," my dad said.

Emmett and I burst into laughter. "So, dad," Em said before taking a bite of his pizza pocket. "You honestly wouldn't care if Rose and I…you know, in the house?"

"Oh, god," Jazz said, flopping at the end of the bed.

"Look, son," my dad said. "You are almost eighteen. You're in a loving, committed relationship. I know you're doing it. I can't stop you, not that I would. I would rather you do it here, in your bedroom, where I know you're safe and you have condoms. Please don't drive out to the beach and have sex in the back of your truck."

I snorted and Emmett looked at me. "Have you had sex in your car?" he asked me, his eyes wide. "The beach?"

"I'm not saying anything," I said, a guilty smile wide on my face. Bella and I had quite the interesting and adventurous sex life. I loved it, but I wasn't going to talk about. That was for us.

My dad laughed at me. He actually laughed. If he only knew what Bella and I had done two nights ago in the women's bathroom of a bar in Seattle. I took a bite of my pizza pocket. Damn, it was good being home.


	480. Hiding Out

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! A whole Edward's point of view chapter! I couldn't help myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 480 – Hiding Out<strong>

**EPOV**

After about an hour of hanging out together, Jasper looked about ready to combust. Emmett was not shy with details of his love life. Plus he was having a blast trying to figure out all of the places that Bella and I had made love.

I wasn't talking, but Emmett was going by my laughter to try and figure things out. It was fun. I honestly didn't care if he knew. All I worried about was him saying something to Bella.

"Don't tease her, man," I said to my brother when he'd figured out that Bella and I had done it in the bathtub.

"I wouldn't."

"How about you, Jazz?" I asked him. "You're a Cullen."

"We're known for our virility," Emmett said.

My dad lost it. He was laughing so hard, he could barely breathe. I smiled. It was nice having him here, hanging out with him. But, I guess that's what happened when you grew up. Your parents, while still there for advice, became your friends, now. I loved this side of my dad.

"What?" Emmett asked. "We're all good looking and masculine. Jasper has to know the effect he has on Maria. She drools over him."

"Oh, he does his fair share of drooling where she's concerned," my dad said, smiling at my baby brother.

"We haven't," Jasper said. "You know, done it."

"You like her boobs, though, huh?" Emmett asked. "Your hands seem to gravitate that way all the time."

"Shut up," he said, slapping Emmett's leg.

"It's okay, Jazz," I said. "I think it's safe to say that we're all breast men."

Emmett looked at our dad, and he shook his head. "I'm not supposed to talk about mom."

I laughed. "You're very good at following rules."

"Not always," my dad said, wigging his eyebrows.

"Ew. Dad." Emmett shivered and we all laughed.

"Yeah, okay," Jasper said. "I like her chest."

"Have you seen her boobs?" Emmett asked him.

"Um." He looked a little embarrassed. I couldn't tell if that meant he had seen them, or he hadn't.

"Jazz, you don't have to tell him anything," I said, opting to be the nice brother.

"I've seen her bra," he said, obviously not wanting to be left out of the conversation. "It was pink with little flowers on it."

"Nice," Emmett said, smiling.

"Son, don't rush into things," my dad said. "Maria is a sweet girl and you're both young. You've got time to see things."

Jasper laughed. "I know."

"I'm hungry," Emmett said.

"Should we go downstairs?" I asked. "I'm sure mom's almost ready to serve dinner and I miss Bella."

My dad slapped my shoulder. "Yeah. Let's go."

Emmett and my dad were the first down the stairs, but I wrapped my arms around my baby brother. I didn't care that he was fifteen. I didn't care that he had a girlfriend and that he's seen her bra. He was still a kid in my mind and he always would be.

"I love you, Jazz. I'm really happy to be home with you guys for a few days."

"Me, too," he said, quietly. "Um, did you bring Robbie?"

I laughed. "Yeah. The cat's downstairs. I think Alice has him."

"I'd better go save him," Jasper said, running down the stairs. He was still a little uncomfortable with all the sex talk.

I smiled when I saw Bella walking up the stairs, towards me. "Hey, gorgeous," I said, wrapping my arms around her little waist and holding her close to me. "Come for a little lovin'?"

She laughed. "I wish. I have to pee and then I wanted to change into something pretty."

"You are pretty."

"In sweats?"

"In anything and everything." She smiled and then set her hands on my cheeks and pulled me down so she could kiss me. "You taste like Thanksgiving."

"So, I snuck a taste of a few things. I admit it," she said, a gorgeous smile on her face. "Don't tell your mom."

I laughed. "I would never." I helped myself to another kiss, as if I could ever get enough. "You feeling okay?"

She frowned at me. "Yeah. What's up with that, babe?"

"What?"

"You know I'm feeling good, right? No trouble with the anemia, or anything. I'm perfectly healthy."

"I know that, Bella. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Just seeing Pop and thinking about him in the hospital made me think about how I want everyone in my life to be happy and healthy and live forever."

Bella smiled up at me. "I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen. And I've already decided that I'm going to live forever." I laughed and she winked at me. "So, you don't need to worry, okay?"

"Thank you. I just…"

"I know," she said, even though I didn't really know what I was going to say. But, she knew. She knew me heart and my mind. She was truly my soul mate. "Your Uncle Liam and Tanya just got here."

"Awesome. I should probably stop hiding out, huh?"

Bella rubbed my back. "Is that what you were doing?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"It's okay if you were. I understand, handsome. But, your mom misses you," she said. "She wants a hug."

I laughed. "I know. I just didn't want to worry her, you know."

"She's your mom and she will worry whether you want her to or not." Bella kissed my lips. "I love you, baby."

"I love you."

She ran to the bathroom and I smiled after her. I was so damn lucky.

I pulled my t-shirt off and walked into my closet to find a nice shirt. If Bella was going to dress up, I'd better try to match. "Oh, god. I'm sorry, Edward."

I turned to see Tanya standing in my bedroom, holding an overnight bag. "Hey, it's fine." I pulled a tan sweater over my head. "Bella's in the bathroom. I'm just heading downstairs. Are you guys staying in here, tonight?"

She smiled, and I had to laugh at her. She was blushing and Tanya never blushed. "Um, yeah. Unless you guys were going to?"

"No. We're going to the house," I said. "It's all yours."

"Thanks," she said. "Uh, I saw grandparents downstairs. Are they Liam's parents? Because, shit, Edward, no one warned me about meeting the parents."

I laughed. "No, no. Those are Stewart and Patti Cullen, my dad's parents. And, you, my dear Tanya, have nothing to worry about when it comes time to meet Nanny and Grandpa. They are amazing people and will love you."

She let out a deep breath. "Thank god."

Bella came out of the bathroom in her bra and panties and I smiled, because, my god, she was a freaking work of art. "Oh, shoot. Sorry," she said to Tanya.

"Don't worry. I was just going to change, too," Tanya said.

"Oh, that's my cue," I said. I kissed Bella's sweet lips and ran my hand down her bare side. I loved that she shivered at my touch. "I'll see you downstairs, lover."

She smirked at me. Bella knew all my tricks. And suddenly, I couldn't wait to get out of my childhood bedroom and into the master bedroom of my new house with the woman that was going to be wife.


	481. Happy Thanksgiving, Again

**A/N - Happy Thursday! It's rainy and gloomy here...kind of like Forks without the vampires! I hope you're all having a great week! Back to BPOV. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 481 – Happy Thanksgiving, Again<strong>

"Hey, daddy," I said.

I'd gone to get the door, as everyone else was flopped in the family room watching the Macy's parade with Alice and it didn't look like they were going to get up. But, in their defence, the house smelled amazing and we were all starving.

I smiled as he gave me a tight hug. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you, too, kiddo. How was Denver?"

I laughed. "We survived."

"That bad?"

I giggled. "No. Honestly, dad, it was a good trip this time. We had a lot of fun."

"That's what I want to hear, Bells." He kissed my forehead and let me go.

Heidi instantly had her arms wrapped around me. "I've missed you," she said, squeezing me hard. "How are things on campus?"

I nodded. "Getting better. The TA, Beatty, he actually invited Edward and I to a football game last week." My dad frowned, obviously not happy about that. "Dad. It was fine. Sort of. His friend was a little weird."

"Bella, can you just, I don't know, find some different people to hang around with? I worry." My dad.

I smiled. "I'm okay, daddy. I promise. Edward, especially, and my friends have been keeping an eye out for me."

"Hey, chief, Heidi." Edward walked over to the door to shake my dad's hand and kiss Heidi's cheek. "Come on in."

"You both look really good," Heidi said. "Like healthy rosy cheeks."

Edward laughed. "Thank you. We've been working out."

Heidi giggled, like she always did around Edward. He had such a way around women. He was a flirt. That's what he was. I smiled as I watched him flexing and shook my head. I had no idea how he didn't date for a couple years before he met me. He was such a ladies' man.

Edward's high school buddy Pacey had laughed when I said that Edward was shy. And the more I learned about his past, the more I understood that Edward was only shy with me. I liked to think that was because he was in love with me.

"Dinner's ready," Esme called from the kitchen. My dad and Heidi headed to the kitchen, but Edward and I held back a little.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "I can't wait for dessert."

I giggled. "More pie?"

"Mm. Maybe I should say dessert's dessert."

"What has you so worked up? What were you guys talking about up there?"

He laughed. It was a guilty laugh. "Nothing you need to worry about, my love."

I poked him in the stomach. "Stop sucking up. You look guilty."

"I'm not. I promise." He stole a quick kiss. "Come on. Let's eat."

I grabbed his hand. "Wait. Ness sent me a text message. Do you still want to go to EJ's Thanksgiving barbeque, tonight? I wasn't sure now that your grandparents were here from Spokane."

Edward wrapped me in a tight hug. "This is your long weekend, too, Bella. It's our break from school and stress and our chance to relax and recharge."

"So…?"

He laughed. "Yes. I want to go."

"Go where?" I turned to see Emmett standing behind us.

"Oh, Vanessa is having this bonfire slash barbeque tonight. Well, actually, it's her brother EJ's tradition," I said.

"That sounds awesome."

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked. "I'm sure she won't mind."

"Honestly, I'd love to bring Rose. She's doing the whole family thing, today, and shit, I miss her."

Edward smiled. "After dinner, call her and ask."

"Wicked," he said, and then ran to the dining room.

"We'll bring some food or something," Edward said. "I don't want to just crash their party and invite a bunch of guests."

I laughed. "Ness said the more the merrier."

"I really, really love bonfires with you."

"Isn't it going to be cold?" I asked. "November in Forks?"

"I'll keep you warm." He winked and then took my hand, pulling me towards the dining room. And I totally believed him. "Come on. Let's eat."

"Come on, guys. We're starving," Liam said, winking at us.

I sat down between Angie and Edward and just took a moment to take in the whole scene before me. I was sitting in front of what had to be the most breathtaking table I'd ever seen. Esme had accented the table with baby pumpkins, fall leaves, candles and even feathers. Each setting was stacked with dishes and little place cards. It was like I was sitting in Martha Stewart's dining room.

"Oh, Esme. This is beautiful."

She smiled proudly. "Thank you, sweetheart. I think it came out quite well."

"I almost don't want to put food on my plate."

"I do," Emmett said, making us all laugh.

"Before we eat," Carlisle said, "I just wanted to take a moment to say that Esme and I are so happy to have all of our beautiful children here together with us for the holiday. And that includes you, Bella. We're grateful for each and every one of you. You're all special and you make your mom and I so proud."

Esme wiped her eyes with a tissue and then laughed at herself for getting emotional. I couldn't blame her. I was already tearing up, too.

"We're also very happy to have my parents with us, today. The surprise visit means a lot to all of us. We're thankful for health.

"Our family is thrilled to have Esme's brother Liam so close to us, now. In Seattle, keeping an eye on our oldest boy." Edward laughed and Liam winked at us. "We'd also like to welcome Tanya to our home. We can all see how happy you make Liam. We look forward to getting to know you better, as well.

"Thanksgiving wouldn't be Thanksgiving without those members of our family that are chosen. Charlie, you are my best friend and the brother I never had. Having you, your beautiful wife, Heidi, and of course Bella, here with us, just makes the day complete.

"And, Angela and Ben. We're honoured to have you as guests in our home. I know, Angela, that you are a sister to Bella. Bella is our daughter, now, so her family and friends are always welcome."

Carlisle smiled and took Esme's hand. "And, on a personal note, I'd like to say that I'm thankful to have such an amazing wife and a wonderful mother to our children. I look around the table and I'm reminded what a lucky man I am."

He chuckled. "On that note, let's eat."

"Thank was beautiful, Carlisle," Grams said, an approving smile on her face.

Grams was really quite beautiful, but oddly, I'd never thought of her that way until today. Maybe it was Pop's heart attack, but both of Carlisle's parents seemed genuinely content, even happy. It was a good look on them.

We passed dish after dish around the table, sliced turkey, stuffing, ham, four types of potatoes, a pasta dish, squash, veggies and casseroles of all kinds. My plate was heaping with more food than I would ever eat. But, everything looked so good, I wanted to at least try it.

Plus, Edward would tell me how delicious something was before he passed it to me. "This is my favourite," he whispered after at least three different dishes.

But, the best part, was just being in a room with my favourite people. I had Edward, my fiancé, the love of my life; my father; my stepmom; my beautiful in-laws; and my best friend. What more could I ask for? I was thankful.


	482. Dessert

**A/N - Happy last day of May! Bring on the summer! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 482 – Dessert<strong>

"Okay, we have pastries, scones, pies, fritters and squares," Esme said, standing at the end of the table.

"Pie," Edward said. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll go get your pie. What kind do you want?"

"I'll take a slice of everything."

"Good thing you work out, huh Edward?" Heidi asked, smiling.

"It's a damn good thing," he said. "Bella made me two pies yesterday, too."

"I thought you looked a little fatter," Emmett said, laughing.

Angie, Tanya and I followed Esme to the kitchen to get a bunch of desserts. "Thank you so much, Esme," Tanya said as she picked up a few plates for her, Liam and Alice, who had requested pumpkin pie, the same as her uncle. "The food was incredible."

Esme giggled, obviously delighted that everyone had enjoyed what looked like days of work. "You are so welcome, sweetheart."

"I can't decide," Angie said looking at the island in the kitchen that was literally covered with desserts.

"Take lots, honey. I don't even know where I'm going to put it all."

"Don't worry. Edward will eat it all," I said, smiling. I slid a slice of pumpkin, apple cranberry and chocolate cream pie into one plate for him. My fiancé loved his pie, apparently.

"You should have pie instead of cake at your wedding," Tanya teased.

"That's not actually a bad idea" I said, giddy at the mention of my wedding, again.

"What about both?" Angie said. "Like you could serve pie at the little Hawaiian themed beach part."

"Oh, what a great idea," Esme said. "What about fruity pies for the summer?"

"Okay, just excuse me while I squeal," I said. Tanya and Esme laughed while Angie and I held hands and jumped up and down, acting way too silly and girly, but, hey, it was my wedding we were talking about.

Edward peeked into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. "Did someone bring up the wedding?"

Tanya laughed. "How on Earth did you know that?"

"That's her wedding scream," he said.

I ran over and he gave me a nice comfy Edward hug and a quick peck on the lips. "I love you," I said, smiling up at his face.

"I love you, more." He kissed me, again. "Hey can you maybe grab some of those pumpkin scones, too."

I giggled and ran my hand over his abs. "You are going to look so cute with a little belly."

He laughed. "I'm glad you think so."

I grabbed his plate, set a couple of pumpkin scones on it and passed it to him. "There you go, handsome."

"Thanks, baby. Thank you, mom. This looks delicious."

"Only the best for my babies."

I grabbed a few different desserts and brought them into the dining room. I passed my dad his pumpkin pie and Heidi a slice of chocolate. I knew my family. I sat down with an apple fritter and a delicious looking chocolate and butter cream square. Edward and I were going to have to have a lot of sex to wear these calories off.

"So, tell us about Denver," Liam said. "I didn't get to hear a lot about your trip last weekend."

"Oh," I said. "Aro, my mom's boyfriend, asked me for my blessing."

"She's getting remarried," my dad said. He honestly still looked annoyed with my mom. Hurt, even. I could see it in his eyes. But, I understood completely. And I didn't blame him at all. I never would.

"Well, Aro hasn't asked, and mom hasn't said yes, but honestly, I think she will."

"That's nice for her," Heidi said.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "We've met Aro a few times now and he seemed to compliment your mother nicely."

"Yeah," I said. "I think so, too."

Edward was rubbing my back and I loved him for doing that. He was always doing little gestures just so I knew he was there for me, supporting me.

"So, you told him it was okay with you?" Emmett asked. "I don't know if I would have been that mature."

"I did." I smiled. "If you knew her last husband, Phil, you would definitely understand. That guy was a jerk. He and Aro are like night and day. And my mom gets worked up easily. Aro always calms her and makes her laugh. It's nice to watch them, together." I shrugged. "She is so unbelievably lucky to have found him."

Edward laughed and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "He's a killer cook, too."

"Sounds like you have a crush," Emmett said to Edward, teasing him and making him laugh.

"If I didn't have a gorgeous little cook of my own…"

Liam laughed and shook his head. "You kids are crazy."

"Bella likes me that way," Edward said. Always so quick with the comebacks.

Grams gave Edward a stern look, but I couldn't stop giggling. This was the best Thanksgiving dinner. While the table was set for royalty, the Cullens and friends still acted the same; fun-loving and relaxed.

"Hey, dad. Can I go to a barbeque with Edward and Bella, tonight?" Jasper asked out of the blue.

"Who's going to be there?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward, Bella, Angela, Ben and Em." He shrugged. "Rose is going, too. Emmett just texted her. And Maria is allowed, but she's not going to go unless I can."

I was baffled by how fast news spread with teenagers. Emmett just found out about the barbeque before dinner.

Esme looked at Edward and he nodded, obviously agreeing to keep an eye on his baby brother. It was Thanksgiving and I really hoped Jasper got the okay. He was looking forward to spending time with Edward and it would be so nice to have him there.

"Tanya, it's Vanessa's barbeque. You're coming, right?" I asked. I thought maybe having Tanya and Liam there, Jasper would have a better chance getting there.

Tanya looked at Liam and he smiled. "I'm in," he said.

I smiled. Jasper looked like a sad puppy dog. "You can go," Carlisle said to him. "But, no beer."

Jasper laughed. "I wouldn't, dad."

"I know, son. I'm teasing you," Carlisle said. He reached over to squeeze his son's shoulder.

"Can I go?" Alice asked.

"No, baby," Esme said. "It's after your bedtime."

"But it sounds fun," she said, pouting.

"Alice. Why don't we paint our nails tomorrow morning for Emmett's big football game?" I suggested.

"Yay."

And all was well at the Thanksgiving table once again.

After dessert, and honestly I couldn't move, we made our way the ten steps to the family room to watch the football game. "Cowboys and Saints," Emmett yelled.

"No Jets?" Liam asked.

"I never miss a Cowboys game, man."

"Fine, but I'm rooting for the Saints," Liam said, wrapping his arm around Tanya.

"The Saints have never won a Thanksgiving Day game in franchise history," Ben said.

"So we got this," Emmett said, smiling as he sat next to Ben on the couch.

"Yeah, I think so, man."

Angie sat beside me on the couch and I wrapped my arms around her. "How cute is Ben right now?" I whispered in her ear. We both looked over at him. He and Edward were talking about sports statistics with Jasper.

She giggled. "I know. He's fitting right in. It's adorable." She bit her lip. "Um, I think I want to sleep on the air mattress with Ben, tonight."

I smiled. I was happy for her. She was enjoying her time with her fiancé. But, I was even happier for me and Edward. It looked like someone was going to get his dessert's dessert, after all.


	483. Just a Game

**A/N - Happy June! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 483 – Just a Game<strong>

"I can't believe the Cowboys lost," Emmett said, tugging at his hair. "Dammit."

"I thought they were going to pull off that comeback," Ben said.

"Yeah, watching that third quarter, you would have thought they had it," Edward agreed.

"Shit," Emmett said, then quickly looked over at his Pop. "Sorry. I mean shoot."

"It's just a game, Emmett," Pop said.

I kind of resented that statement, considering that football was a huge deal to Emmett right now. One look at Edward's face and I could tell he was mad. He loved his brothers, a lot, and he knew firsthand what Pop's comments could do to your self-worth.

"Emmett, the Spartans play a more cohesive game than the Cowboys," Edward said. "You guys are going to be fine, tomorrow, if that's what you're thinking, bro."

"You're serious?" Emmett asked. "How can a high school team play better than the NFL?"

"You do," Jasper said, agreeing with his big brother. "And one thing I do know, is you never would have been down two touchdowns after the first quarter."

I smiled. I loved these boys. They were always there for each other. The Cullens had a very special bond. I looked up at Pop and he was back to reading the medical journal he hadn't put down for the whole three hour game. I guess we would have be happy with the small changes he'd made for now. I suppose a heart attack couldn't make a person change from night to day.

"So," Pop said, surprising us all by speaking, again. "You're not going to UW Seattle with your brother, Emmett? You don't want to play college football? I thought it was important to you?"

And that had to hurt. Emmett was only seventeen. He'd made some pretty big choices about college and seemed proud of those decisions. That was a lot for any high school senior to handle. Lack of support did nothing but cause doubt.

"Low blow," Liam said to Pop.

"That's not cool, man," Edward added.

"It's okay, Edward, Uncle Liam," Emmett said. I could see in his eyes that it wasn't.

"No. You know what? It's not. Fuck this." Edward stood up and walked over to Pop. "I've let your comments affect me for most of my life. And I've had a hard time distinguishing between what I wanted in life, and what other people told me that I should want."

Edward voice was raised and I saw Carlisle, Esme, my dad and Heidi walk into the room from the corner of my eye.

"But, this isn't about me. Emmett wants to be a carpenter. I think that's freaking amazing. He has skills and carpentry is damn good trade. It takes dedication and talent and I am so damn proud of him for following a career choice that he wants."

"And you think that choice has nothing to do with the girl he almost got pregnant?" Pop asked, clearly unaffected by Edward's confrontation and not about to back down.

"Rosalie Hale is a great girl. He loves her and he wants to build a future with her. Life isn't all about money and titles. If Emmett is happy with his life, that's all that could ever ask for."

"Edward," Carlisle said, stepping forward and setting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"No, dad. I'm not going to listen to this shit for the rest of my life. And they shouldn't have to, either," Edward said pointed at his brothers. He shook his head. "I'm going to go grab my stuff from upstairs."

My heart was breaking for Edward as I watched him run up the stairs. He was so happy a few hours before when he'd finally gotten his Pop's approval. But, when Pop didn't offer that same acceptance to Emmett, I could tell that it broke Edward's heart.

I stood up and followed Edward, not even bothering to excuse myself. My dad stopped me and set his hand on my shoulder. "We're going to head out, kiddo. I'll see you tomorrow?"

I turned and gave him a tight hug and Heidi squeezed in to make me a Bella sandwich. "I love you, daddy. Heidi. Yeah, I'll call you first thing in the morning."

As I ran up the stairs, I could still hear Pop arguing with Carlisle. He said something about thinking about the big picture. I was so upset. I couldn't even imagine how Emmett and Edward felt.

Edward was sitting on the edge of his bed, his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. He was shaking. I could see that from the door. "I'm fine, Bella," he said, without looking up.

I smiled and went over to sit beside him. I rubbed his back. "How did you know it was me?"

"I know how your footsteps sound." I giggled and he chuckled with me. "I'm not a psychopath. I promise."

"I think that's romantic."

He lifted his head, finally, and smiled at me. "I'm probably going to have to get a part time job."

"What? Why?"

"There is no way in hell Pop is giving me that trust fund, now." He sighed. "Dammit. Bella, we needed that money for the house. But, I just couldn't sit there and let him make Emmett feel like shit. Like he'd done to me."

"Edward, baby. We'll figure it out, okay?" I pressed my lips to his shoulder. "I'm proud of you for standing up for Emmett, for yourself. You're an amazing brother."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." He smiled, again and set his hand on my cheek. "Hey, I should get a job at Victoria's Secret."

I giggled. "Why's that?"

"Well, for one, I would get employee discounts. And, I would be great at the job. I know all of the products."

"Baby, we'll figure out the money stuff, later. We have enough until at least July, okay? We planned it that way."

"I know."

"Do you think we should leave?" I asked him. "Like go back to our house until it's time to go to the barbeque? Or, if you don't feel like going to the barbeque, we don't have to."

He wrapped his arms around me and we fell back onto the bed. "We're going to the barbeque. If not for me, for you and the boys." He kissed my lips. "And I don't really care where we go right now, but I'm not staying here."

"Okay. Do you need anything from here?"

"Uh, I have some sweatshirts in the closet. I don't know if Angie or Ben need to borrow anything."

"Is it safe to come in?" I rolled over and smiled when I saw Liam and Tanya standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," I said, smiling at them.

Liam hopped on the bed behind Edward and squeezed his shoulder. "That, downstairs, was amazing, my man." Edward laughed and shook his head. "Don't down play it, man. Emmett has the biggest shit eating grin on his face right now. It's kind of cute."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Tanya asked Edward.

"Um, I think so," Edward said. "I'm just scared I ruined Thanksgiving for mom."

"Ah, your mom is fine. My sister can handle a lot. She raised three boys, didn't she?"

Edward laughed. "Okay."

"Ed." I looked over my shoulder, again and smiled when I saw Emmett and Jasper at the door. "Pop and Grams left to a hotel for the night."

"So it's safe to come downstairs?" he asked, his face flushed.

"This is your house, Edward," Liam said. "You don't have to hide out."

"I'm not," he said. "I just didn't want to say anything else."

"Come on," Emmett said. "There's more pie."

Edward smiled and stood up. He reached out for my hand and we followed the family back downstairs. Angie came over to us and gave Edward a tight hug. "I'm sorry for that," Edward said, kissing her cheek. "I promise you that is not the norm around here."

She smiled and rubbed his back. "This is the best Thanksgiving, ever."

Edward laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed the show."


	484. My Job

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 484 – My Job<strong>

"Have fun, tonight," Esme said. She kissed Edward's cheek and smiled when he wrapped her in a tight hug. "I love you, my sweet boy."

"I love you, too, mom." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Watch out for Jasper?"

"I won't take my eyes off of him."

"Thank you."

"It's my job." He laughed and winked at his mom.

Esme gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. "Will you keep an eye on Edward, tonight?"

I smiled. "It's my job." I kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about him."

"I do."

"I know."

Edward took the huge Tupperware container of desserts that Esme had sent with us and followed me to the car. He opened the trunk and set it inside before turning to me and giving me a hug. "I love you," he said.

I smiled. "I know. I love you, too." I rubbed his stomach. "You up for a turkey burger?"

He laughed. "I'm so damn full, but I'll find room."

After we'd all come back downstairs from Edward's room when Pop left, Esme and Carlisle had been nothing but supportive to Edward. Apparently, Carlisle told Pop that if couldn't be respectful of his grandchildren, then he could leave. And he did.

Honestly, I was surprised. I thought Pop would apologize to Edward or Emmett, or both. But, I guess not every story had a happy ending.

We had more pie and sat around as a family, watching Alice show us her new ballet routine from dance class. It was nice to just sit together with all of these people that I loved.

Edward and I even got up to show off our waltz we'd been working on for the wedding. Angie cheered, Esme cried and Liam whistled. Of course I was bright red. But Edward was laughing and happy and that was all I wanted for him.

We tucked in Alice, too, before we left. It was so nice being home.

Liam and Tanya took Jasper to pick up Maria in the Mustang, and Emmett took his truck. I knew he was going to want to talk to Rose about the afternoon he'd had. He hadn't said a heck of a lot since Pop left. He seemed reflective.

It made me sad that even though Edward had stood up for his brother, the seed of doubt, of Pop's disappointment had been planted in Emmett's mind.

"So, you've met everyone," I told Ang and Ben as we drove to the beach. "At our engagement party last summer. Vanessa, the girl that will be wearing either neon or tie dye, will be one of my bridesmaids."

"You have a great group of friends," Angie said.

"I feel really lucky," I said. I reached over and rubbed Edward's thigh. "Especially because of this guy right here."

Edward smiled and covered my hand with his. He seemed to be doing okay, but I still couldn't wait to get into our bed, in our bedroom, in our home, and talk, or just listen if that's what he needed.

We got out of the car at the beach and I was instantly grateful for the four layers of clothes Edward had bundled me up in. I smiled at Ang as Ben and Edward got the treats and blankets out of the trunk. "You look cute in that hoodie."

She giggled. "It is so cold here."

"I know. But, you do get used to it."

"Really?"

I laughed. "No."

She gave me a hug. "You make a great Washingtonian."

"Yay."

Liam pulled up and parked beside Edward's car. I smiled when I saw Maria and Jasper hop out. Maria ran over to give me a hug. "Hey, Bella. I've missed you. Are you coming to my sweet sixteen party on Saturday?" she asked, shoving a handmade invitation in my hand.

I smiled and looked at Angie. She was my guest and I wanted to make sure that she was up for it. Ang nodded.

"Is it okay if my best friend comes along?" I asked.

"Of course. The more the merrier. A girl only turns sixteen once."

Jasper slid his arm around Maria's waist and kissed her cheek. She giggled and I fell in love with them as a couple once more. Eek. They were so cute.

"I'm in." I looked down at the pretty blue and white paper and ribbon invitation. "This is beautiful."

She laughed. "I'm so glad you think so. I've been working all week on them."

"You really are the scrapbooking queen."

Emmett's truck pulled up. I was hoping he was okay. So, so much. I loved that boy and I wanted him to be happy.

He got out of the truck and walked around to lift Rose out of the passenger side. She was laughing and he couldn't keep the smile off of his face. They were such a beautiful pair. The more I watched them, I more I knew they were going to last.

Emmett looked at Rose like Edward looked at me. It was a look that put butterflies in a girl's stomach and made her heart pound. He watched her expressions, he looked into her eyes, he paid attention. She was his soul mate. And I resented Pop for reducing her to just 'the girl that he almost got pregnant.'

"Did you hear we have a party to go to on Saturday?" Emmett asked holding up his own invitation to Maria's party. He walked up to Rose's sister and gave her a hug.

She blushed and giggled. "So, you'll come?"

"Of course I will," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be."

I turned to Emmett and gave him a tight hug. He laughed. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I'm proud of you," I said. Edward set his hands on my shoulders and gave then a light squeeze. I knew it meant a lot to him that I cared about his family as much as I did.

"Thanks, sis," he said. "I'm okay. Honestly. I think I'm going to rock a tool belt. What do you guys think?"

"You're going to be so hot," Rose said making us all laugh.

"Going to be, huh?" he asked. Rose laughed and Emmett chased her down the beach towards the fire.

"Come on," Edward said. "Let's get our Arizonians to the bonfire to warm up."

Angie hopped up on Ben's back and he carried her. Jasper still had his arm around Maria and Tanya was snuggled up to Liam's body. I looped my arm through Edward's and walked beside him, slowly, as we fell back a little.

"He's okay, Edward," I said. "I think Emmett just needed to see Rose to know that he's made the right choice."

Edward smiled. "I know."

"What about you?" I asked. "Tell me exactly what you're thinking right now."

He chuckled. "I was thinking about the day I proposed, actually?"

I smiled. "Because we're on the beach?"

"Well, that. And because it was the best decision I've ever made in my life. I would be nothing without you."

"Ask me what I'm thinking," I said.

Edward laughed. "Wait. Before you tell me, is it going to make it uncomfortable for the little fella to be trapped in my pants all night?" I buried my face into Edward's arm and laughed, well, snorted. "What? That is a damn important question."

"I was going to be a little more romantic."

Edward smiled and winked at me. "Sorry. I'm being an immature male. Go ahead. What are you thinking?"

I laughed. "Well, now I'm thinking about the little fella in your pants."

He laughed, loud and hard. "You are amazing, Bella Swan."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, baby girl."


	485. Attention

**A/N - Happy Monday! It's rainy and horrible here...I hope yours is better! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 485 – Attention<strong>

"You made it," Ness said, running over to give me a tight squeeze. I had to laugh…she was wearing a beautiful tie-dyed maxi skirt. My friend, so adorably predictable.

"I brought a million guests."

She laughed. "We have a ton of food. I'm just happy to have you guys here." She gave Angie and Ben a group hug. "And welcome back to Forks."

"Thanks," Ang said, looking out at the bonfire. "This is so cool."

"Yeah. It's tradition. I'm so excited."

Edward laughed as Ness have him a tight hug. "Here you go, sweetie. We smuggled dessert from my mom's kitchen."

She laughed as she looked at all the squares and treats in the container. "You stole from your mom on Thanksgiving?"

"I'm teasing. She felt guilty for pawning all of her kids off on you, so…"

"Aw. She didn't need to do that."

EJ came jogging over. "Hey, guys." He gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"To you, too."

"Angela and Ben, right?"

"Yeah," Ben said. "Thanks for having us."

"Oh, of course. This is important to Ness, so I'll probably be doing this until I'm an old man," EJ said, wrapping his arm around his little sister's shoulder.

"You're sweet, EJ," I said. "Oh, hey, I need your autograph."

"Why's that? I haven't done anything spectacular, recently."

"Oh, my tattoo artist in Seattle informed me how famous you are."

EJ laughed. "Ah. I've heard about him from my dear sister. I'm nothing special."

"Yes, you are," Ness said.

"Well, I have a sharpie," he said, winking at me. "What would you like me to sign?"

I laughed and pulled my hoodie closed. "Not my boobs."

Edward, Ben and EJ all laughed. "You said it. Not me. But I have signed cleavage before."

"Ew," Vanessa said, giggling.

"Not hers," Edward said, giving me a hug and conveniently covering my boobs with his arm. Embarrassingly, the friction felt amazing and coupled with Edward's possessiveness, I really, really wanted him.

"Maybe we can take a picture of you guys together and then you can sign that," Angie suggested.

"Yeah. That would be cool. We'll take a picture by the fire, later."

"Awesome," I said. "I know a famous person."

EJ laughed. "I'm going to hang around with you. You're pretty damn good for the ego."

"EJ." I looked over to the barbeque and noticed Gianna standing in front of it. "I think you need to check these."

He laughed. "She's gorgeous, but she can't cook." He ran back over to the barbeque and kissed his girlfriend, before flipping the turkey burgers.

"I'm happy to see them together, still," I said of EJ and Gianna.

Ness smiled. "Yeah. They're happy. He deserves that after taking care of me for so long."

"Speaking of deserving an amazing person, where's your boy?" I asked her.

"Oh, Jake will be here soon. He had to work."

"On Thanksgiving?" Angie asked.

"Yeah. I guess crime doesn't take a holiday." Edward laughed and Ness shoved his shoulder. "Shut up. Jake actually said that when he left this afternoon."

"You guys are so cute," I said. "What did he think of the bellybutton piercing?"

"Oh, he loved it," she said, smiling. "A lot."

"Uh, uh, uh. No details," Edward said.

Ness and I laughed. Boys always got in the way of girl talk. We reached the fire and I smiled as I looked at Jasper, Maria, Emmett, Rose, Liam and Tanya already sitting around it. I was happy that they came. It made the fire more special.

Rach and Paul were sitting beside Tanya. Tanya and Rachel had met last week when my Forks girls came up for shopping. It was nice to see everyone getting along.

"Hey," Rachel said, waving at us. She was leaning against Paul's chest and they were covered in a blanket.

Edward set a blanket down for us beside them and we snuggled up, together. I sat between his legs and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I was so toasty and snuggly.

"Are Alec and Siobhan not coming?" I asked Paul.

"No. Alec took the weekend off. They went up to Seattle to spend the holidays with Siobhan's family."

"That's nice," Edward said.

"Yeah, especially with her expecting, now," I agreed.

"I'm so excited for them," Rachel said, smiling. "A baby. Can you imagine?" She looked dreamy when she said it. And it was the first time that I'd seen her that way. My tough talking gal hadn't really ever talked about kids. Hmm.

I noticed Emmett looked over when he heard the word baby. I smiled at him and he smiled back, but looked a little embarrassed at being caught. I knew he still wanted a baby with Rose. I knew his heart still broke about the negative result of that pregnancy test almost two months ago.

He was having a rough senior year so far. I hoped that things turned around for him. I hoped that his team won the football game tomorrow. I hoped that he was content with his decisions for college, his future.

He wrapped his arm around Rose and she smiled up at his face. He kissed her, a soft gentle peck and I actually felt tears in my eyes at the tenderness of the action. He might be boisterous and fun, but Emmett Cullen had a very romantic side to his personality and watching him with Rose was truly beautiful.

Edward pressed a kiss to my shoulder. "You okay?" he whispered in my ear.

I noticed Ben and Paul were talking about something and I had completely zoned out of the conversation. I nodded. "Yeah."

"Don't worry about Em. He's going to be okay."

I sniffled and quickly wiped my cheeks. Edward pulled me in closer to his body and held me a little tighter.

"I love you so much, angel."

I turned my head and kissed Edward's cheek. "I love you."

"We're already at the make out phase of the night?" I looked up and laughed when I saw Jake, still in his uniform, walking over to the fire, with Ness clinging to his arm.

Edward laughed. "I wouldn't say we were making out."

"Who ordered the stripper?" Rachel yelled. "Take it all off."

Jake laughed and circled his hips. "Officer sexy is in the house." Vanessa was giggling so hard, she could hardly breathe.

I covered my face and laughed. I had the craziest friends and I loved them all so much. But, honestly, this was exactly where I needed to be, right now: relaxing and having fun, letting go of the stress of the day.

"Don't get any ideas for your bachelorette party," Edward whispered in my ear.

I giggled. "I'm not. Cops don't do it for me."

Edward chuckled. "What does?"

"You."

"You want me to strip in front of all of your friends?"

I giggled, again. "No. Why? Do you want to?"

He laughed. "No. I was thinking of a private show."

"For my eyes only."

"Exactly."

"Are you going to wear a costume?" I asked, not being able to help the smile on my face just thinking about my own private striptease.

"I'll be anything you want me to be."

"Mm. I think I want to go with the pharmacist fantasy."

Edward laughed and kissed my neck. "We can play that one anytime you want."

"Forever."

He hummed and kissed my shoulder. "Forever."

"Okay, lovebirds. Thanksgiving dinner is served."

EJ and Gianna passed out paper plates of turkey burgers and grilled corn on the cob. It smelled amazing.

"Who wants potato salad?" Ness asked, walking around the fire and serving the side dish she made herself. She looked so excited and I was so happy that she had this tradition. That she had such an amazing big brother that loved her and literally did everything in his power to make her happy.

"God, great brownies," Jake said, already eating dessert.

"I'll let my mom know," Edward said, laughing. "The pie is pretty damn good, too."

"I'm surprised there was any pie left," Emmett said. "I think Edward ate five slices today."

Paul laughed. "That sounds like him."

"How are you in such wicked shape?" Rachel asked him.

"Good metabolism?" Edward said, shrugging his shoulders. "No idea, honestly."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "God, I hate that. Guys always have it good. If I ate that much pie, it would go straight to my ass."

"Your sugar daddy's not complaining," Paul said, laughing when she punched his shoulder. "Mm. Still not."

"God, this is getting X-rated," Tanya said, smiling as she watched them.

I looked over at Jasper and Maria, thinking they would be embarrassed by my insane friends, but luckily they were lost in their own little world, laughing over a private joke.

Edward wrapped his hand around mine and brought my burger close enough so he could take a bite out of it. I laughed as I yanked my hand back. "Hey. I thought you were full?"

He winked at me. "I'm just trying to get your attention."

I kissed his lips and he smiled. "You've got it, handsome."


	486. Love Love

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! The sun is shining, the vampires are sparkling...it's a good day! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 486 – Love Love<strong>

Edward sang. That was the highlight of my night at the bonfire. Well, Paul joined in and the guys had some amazing harmonies. But, my god, did Edward's singing voice turn me on. I was still leaning against his body and the vibrations of his voice on my back, his breath in my ear and the heat of his chest all combined to leave me one happy girl.

Our tummies were full, we were surrounded by our friends and each one of us was snuggled up to the one we loved. It was a perfect night.

Edward even took my photo with EJ. It turned out beautifully. We were sitting side by side, our backs against a log, our legs crossed at the ankles, and the fire was reflected back on our faces. I couldn't wait to have the photo printed out so EJ could sign it. I was definitely going to frame it. He would be my very first celebrity autograph.

"Maria's asleep," Edward whispered in my ear at around midnight.

I looked across the fire and smiled. She was laying down in the sand, her head on Jasper's lap and her hand on his leg. Jasper had covered her in a blanket and was stroking her hair, softly.

"I love them, together," I whispered."

He chuckled. "You just love love, don't you?"

"Mm hmm. I want the whole world to know how I feel. To know how amazing it can be to give your heart to someone."

"And to hold someone else's?"

"Yeah."

"Mm. I want you, gorgeous."

I giggled. "Romance turns you on, you know? It's really cute."

Edward laughed into my shoulder. "Other things turn me on, too."

"Oh, yeah?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. Like right now, the smell of your perfume is making me pretty damn hard."

"Edward your dirty talk is turning me on," Rachel said, reaching over to run her hand over his shoulder.

Edward laughed and I looked up at his face, which I could see was flushed by the light of the fire. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't realize I was whispering so loud."

"Hey, I'm not complaining," she said. She smirked and I knew she was just teasing him. "But, suddenly…" she yawned, "I'm feeling really tired."

Paul laughed. "God, you're crazy."

Rachel grinned. "You're about to find out just how crazy, sexy boy."

"See you, guys," he said, getting to his feet pretty darn fast.

Edward laughed and held me closer. "Mm. A good idea getting out of here, huh?"

I ran my hands over his thighs. "I was thinking the exact same thing."

By the time we'd given all of our friends hugs good night; Liam and Edward had a nice little talk while Ness pulled me aside to give me all the details of how much Jake loved her piercing; and we'd given Angie and Ben the tour of our new house, it was close to one in the morning.

I was so tired. But, more than anything, I was looking forward to being alone with Edward. Angie and Ben were tucked in on the air mattress downstairs.

Angie looked thrilled to spend the night with her hubby to be. She had been so restrained, so well behaved, but she was in love she needed some time to reconnect with her man. I was happy for her and even happier to have the bed to myself and Edward.

I pulled on my lace slip, sans panties, and walked out of the bathroom to meet my sexy man in bed.

He was shirtless, but had the blankets over his bottom half. I was going to have to unwrap him and find out if he was wearing anything.

"You are so damn beautiful, my girl," he said, smiling.

I smiled and gave Edward a little spin before crawling onto the foot of the bed. "Thank you. You're pretty gorgeous yourself there, handsome."

He chuckled and opened his arms. "Get over here."

I crawled into his arms and snuggled up beside him. "Long day, huh?" he asked, before kissing my lips.

"Oh, yeah. Can you believe we were actually in Seattle this morning?"

Edward laughed. "No. It feels like a week ago that I made you scrambled eggs."

"That you crouched between my legs and made me come in the shower this morning?"

"Mm. Yeah. It's been way too long since I've had a chance to see this pretty little body." He ran his hand down my side and softly squeezed my hip. "It's been too long since we've been alone."

I ran my fingers over his chest, smiling at the way I still gave him goosebumps when I touched him. "How are you doing? Honestly."

"Honestly, Bella. I don't know."

"That's okay."

"I wish I could explain how I feel. I'm really happy to be with you, in our house." He kissed me, again. "And I love us and we're so perfect together. And my family and yours, god, it's nice to be home."

"I agree."

"But my heart hurts for Em, for my mom because she worries, and for Pop."

That surprised me. I didn't expect Edward to feel for his grandfather, at least not right now, not the same day that Edward had to tell him off.

I kissed his chest and ran my fingers though the hair under his belly button. "Tell me more."

He chuckled. "I feel like I'm on a psychiatrist's couch."

"I'm sorry. That wasn't my intent. I'm not analysing you."

"I know. I'm teasing. Using humour as a deflection method, if you will."

I giggled and looked up to meet his eyes. "We don't have to talk, tonight, babe."

"Maybe in the morning?" he suggested. "I'm not trying to shut you out, Bella. I just, I'm tired."

"I understand. I'm tired, too." And I honestly did understand. Sometimes feelings, emotions were so hard to explain, especially when we really didn't understand them ourselves.

I got up and went to shut out the lights. I climbed back into bed with my amazing man and straddled his hips, my nightie inched up around my hips.

He laughed.

"What?" I asked, my smile obvious in my voice.

"I thought you wanted to sleep."

"Nope." I set my hands on his shoulders. "I want to touch you."

"Okay."

I laughed this time, moving my palms over his chest. "I was thinking along the lines of a massage."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's not exciting?"

"It's a little too exciting, Ms. Swan. If you know what I mean."

I giggled. "You want to make love?"

"I would love to. What about you? Not too tired?"

"Edward, ever since you brushed your arm over my nipples at the beach, I've wanted nothing more than to feel you inside of me."

"Wow."

I giggled. "It's the truth."

"I believe you. Whenever you moved tonight, when we were in front of the fire, your sexy little ass brushed over my dick." I laughed, shy as usual, and Edward propped himself up on his elbows so he could kiss me. "I want to be inside of you, too."

I tugged at his bottom lip with my teeth. "What are you waiting for?"


	487. All Night

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I hope you're all having an amazing week! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 487 – All Night<strong>

Edward sat up and wrapped his arms around my back, pressing me tightly to his chest. "I feel like I can't get close enough to you, like I can't touch you enough."

I ran my hands over his back, enjoying the feeling of his skin under mine. "I'm right here, babe. Do anything you want to me."

Edward kissed along my collarbone to my shoulder and then back again. "I don't want to stop, either."

I smiled and reached up to tangle my fingers in his soft hair that still carried the aroma of the bonfire. "Don't."

He chuckled and peeked up at my eyes. "Do you have an answer for everything?"

I smiled. "I think so, yeah."

"I meant that I don't want to leave this room, your arms. Ever."

I brought my lips to his and he kissed me so hard, so deeply that he took my breath away. "We have all night," I breathed, before kissing him softly.

Edward rested his head on my chest. "I feel so stupid for crying this morning."

"Why?" I asked, still twirling my fingers in his hair.

"I can't believe I cared."

"What your Pop said to you? That he was proud of you?" Edward nodded, but didn't move his face from between my boobs. "You're hurt right now, Edward," I said. "But, you love your Pop."

"He's an asshole."

I smiled. "He is."

"But, he's my grandfather."

"I know."

"I'm really worried about the money, Bella. Even though you told me not to be." He sighed and kissed over my heart. "As much as I hate to say this, I would never have signed the papers for this house if the money wasn't a sure thing."

"Can I just say that I hate him for taking the joy out of this house? This is our first home, Edward. I want you to be happy about it." My voice cracked and I reached up and wiped the tears from my cheeks that sprang up from nowhere.

He lifted his head and reached out to grab my hands in his, threading our fingers together. "Hey, hey," Edward said, softly. "Don't cry, lover."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, Bella. Really, really sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm going to find a way to get the money, okay?"

"You're not going to rob a bank or anything crazy, are you?" I asked.

He smiled and squeezed my hands. "Okay, I'll find another way."

I giggled, which was obviously his genius plan all along. "We don't have to sell this place, do we?"

"No, Bella. This is our home. We're going to bring our babies home from the hospital to this house. We'll never sell it."

I pulled my hand from his to wipe a fresh round of tears from my cheeks. "Thank you."

"You're so welcome, angel." I kissed him and he smiled. "There's a part time job opening at the gym at school. I mean, it's weekends, too, so I don't know about coming home to Forks as often, but I should probably start saving, right?"

"No."

He chuckled. "No?"

"You heard me."

"Bella, I want to do this for us."

"Edward. I love you for that, I really, really do, but it's the end of term. You need to study. I mean half the plan for the house was to finish paying the mortgage off with the money from your career as a pharmacist, and mine as a teacher. School is important."

"It's only a few hours here and there, babe."

"Maybe I can borrow some money from my mom," I suggested. "Or, we can change our loan. If we make it for twenty five or thirty years instead of twenty, the payments will be less, right?"

"You know what?" he said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me down to lay in the bed. "We're not going to worry about the money."

I smiled. "Does that mean you're not going to take the job at the gym?"

He nodded. "I won't take the job. It's making you cry and I don't want that. Ever."

"I'm being selfish," I said.

"Look. We have enough money from your dad to cover us until the end of our third year of college. The money from pop was supposed to last us for another couple. I'll get a job in Forks for the summers to cover it. That way we can focus on school and you can be home, okay?"

"I can get a job, too," I suggested.

He smiled and kissed my lips. "Have you ever had a job?"

"No, but I can learn."

"We're going to make this work, Bella."

"I know," I said. I kissed him, again and he wrapped me tightly in his arms. "Will you make love to me, now?"

He smiled and slid his hand around my body and cupped my breast in his hand. "Of course." I squeaked when he pinched my nipple and he laughed. "That was so cute."

I shoved his shoulder. "I'm not trying to be cute."

"You are wearing see-through black lace, Bella. You are nothing but sexy."

I giggled. "Thank you." I reached under the covers and smiled when I found out the answer to my earlier question: Edward was naked.

"Uh, shit."

I ran my hand over Edward's erection. "You're always ready for this, huh?"

"So damn ready." He reached up and wiped the leftover tears from my cheeks.

"Do I look awful?" I asked.

"You are beautiful, my love."

"How do you do that?" I whispered, brushing my lips over his. "How do you make me feel so loved?"

He smiled and then licked at my salty lips. "It's so simple, Bella." Another kiss. "You are loved."

He rolled us over, then and reached for a condom from the night stand. I kissed his chest and shoulder and bicep while he rolled it down his hard length. I reached down and took his hand in mine. I brought it up to my lips and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Can we go fast and hard?" I asked, needing so badly to feel that Edward was in control, that he was strong and that together, we could handle anything.

He smiled as he inched my lingerie up my flushed body, revealing my bare chest to him. "We'll go hard, but I want to savour this."

I smiled, but then gasped as he covered my nipple with his lips and gave it a tug. Hard, like he'd promised. "You taste like sugar," his whispered before blowing on my wet skin.

I squirmed at the sensation and squeezed my thighs together. "God, babe."

He chuckled and went back to suckling. But this time, he moved his hand between my legs. "Open up for me," he whispered.

"I feel like I'm going to lose it, already," I confessed.

"Good. I want you to feel amazing."

"I already do."

"Because we're together?"

I wanted to laugh at his adorably cheesy line, but instead, I cried out when he let his fingers dance between my legs.

"That's my girl," he whispered. "Let me make you feel good."

"I need you," I said, trying to catch my breath.

Edward smiled, a smile that touched his eyes, and rolled over me. He slowly, gently, wordlessly pushed inside of me. In that moment, when we were joined, when we were one, I knew that we could handle anything. Together.


	488. Stress

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 488 – Stress**

**Friday, November 26**

"Edward?" I asked, rolling over to find the bed empty. The sun was shining through the window but I was freezing cold. The light was out in the bathroom and I didn't hear anyone moving downstairs. Angie and Ben must have still been asleep.

I sat up and smiled when I looked at the end of the bed. Edward had left me a note. I picked it up and brought it to my lips. I missed him so much when we were apart. And I hated that things felt strained, right now. It wasn't us. We were fine, we were happy and so, so in love. But, stress was a horrible feeling.

And Edward, being the protector and provider that he was, was feeling the pressure.

I opened the folded piece of paper that was torn from his planner.

'_Baby, _

_It's 5 in the morning and I can't sleep. I thought maybe I'd go for a run and clear my head. I'm fine, love. Don't worry, okay? I love you so much. You are everything to me and I promise you that things are going to work out for us._

_I'll bring breakfast home, so just sleep._

_Have I mentioned that I love you?_

_~E'_

I looked over at the clock. It was eight o'clock. He'd been gone for three hours. Edward told me not to worry. But I was. A three hour run? He was in wicked shaped, but even for him, three hours was a little long.

His cell phone was on the nightstand, so I couldn't call him. I blew out a deep breath and grabbed my phone. I called Esme.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi, Esme. Is Edward home?"

"No. He's not with you?"

"He went for a run this morning, but he didn't take his phone. That was three hours ago."

"Oh, Bella. Do you think he's okay?"

"I hope so. He's really worried about Pop and the trust fund. He's worried we won't be able to pay for the mortgage on the house and he wants to get a job. And, oh, Esme, it's such a mess, right now."

I didn't mean to spill my guts over the phone to my mother in law, but I was worried and I needed my fiancé.

"Honey. It's going to be fine. Carlisle and I will help you if you need it. Don't worry about the money, my sweet, sweet girl. As for Pop, he'll come around. He's not a bad person, he's just always been judgemental."

"I know."

"Do you need me to come over and sit with you?" she asked.

"No. I'll be okay. I think I might go look for him if he doesn't get back, soon."

"Okay. Will you let me know when he gets home?"

"I will. Thank you, Esme."

"Of course."

I let out a deep breath and got out of bed. I decided a nice hot shower was exactly what I needed. If Edward wasn't back by the time I was out, I was going to drive around town and look for him.

I heard the bathroom door open. "Angie?"

The curtain pulled open and I smiled when I saw Edward's beautiful face. "Any room in there for one more?"

I swallowed back a sob, the tears of relief stinging my eyes. "I was so worried about you," I admitted.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." I slapped his chest as he stepped into the shower with me. "Just don't do that again."

Edward grabbed my wrist and brought my hands to his lips where he laved my skin in wet kisses. "I went to see Pop."

"How did it go?"

"I apologized for snapping at him."

"Edward…"

"I needed to do it. And it wasn't even about the trust fund. I felt bad and I didn't want to carry that guilt around with me."

"I'm proud of you," I said. "Get on your knees. I'll wash your hair."

Edward smiled at me and then did as I asked. He wrapped his arms around my body and kissed my hip, right over my tattoo. "He apologized, too," Edward said. "He said that he was sorry for putting so much pressure on me. He said that he's always known I was an intelligent kid and he wants me to succeed. That's why he did it." He kissed my other hip. "He sees the same in Em. He just wants us to be sure of our decisions."

"Kind of a crazy way to go about, huh?" I asked.

"I agree with you, completely. But, it's nice to know his intent was actually good," Edward said.

I scratched Edward's scalp with my fingernails and he hummed as I washed his soft hair. "That feels amazing."

"Good."

He chuckled. "I love how you're standing there, huffing and puffing like a mother bear. It's cute."

I laughed. "I'm not doing that."

"You are. You want to protect me and you don't like when I'm upset."

"Lean back," I said, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. "I don't like when you're upset. I depend on you so much. I need you for strength and it's so hard for me to step into that role. I don't know how you do it for me all the time."

"Baby. I see you in the same light. Now, this is not a line, but you are my reason for living. You make me want to be better, to do better. And you support me in every single decision. I wonder how you do it."

I laughed. "You have such a beautiful smile, Edward Cullen. I'm happy to see it's back."

Edward got off his knees and stood up. He looked down at my face and set his hands on my cheeks. "I haven't even told you the best news."

"What?"

"Pop couldn't believe that I thought he'd take away the trust fund."

I smiled up at his beautiful face. "He's still going to give it to you?"

"To us. And yes."

"How did you bring that up?"

"I just said that I was going to work to pay for our house and he said, and I'm quoting him, here, Bella, 'Why in the hell would you do that? You have a college degree to think about.'"

We both laughed. "I believe I said the same thing."

Edward kissed my lips. "You did. But in a much sweeter and sexier tone."

I giggled. "I'm so happy that you're happy."

"I feel so much better."

"This mama bear is glad to hear that."

"Mm." He snuggled his face into my neck and started kissing me. "I'm finding that really, really sexy, baby."

I laughed. "Oh, speaking of moms, you need to phone yours."

Edward peeked up at my face and frowned at me. "Don't talk about moms when we're naked together."

I laughed harder and he surprised me by slapping my bum. "God, that feels good."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, leaning in to nip at my neck. "Too bad you've been such a good girl. I have no excuse to spank you."

"Note to self. Be a very bad girl, today."

Edward laughed. "I can't wait."

"Hey, did your note say something about breakfast?"

Edward kissed me. "Pancakes. Downstairs."

I giggled and hopped out of the shower, dripping water everywhere. It was my first deliberate bad girl act of the day. "Come on."


	489. Neighbourhoods and Nail Polish

**A/N - Happy Friday! Woo! I love weekends! I hope you all have a good one! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 489 – Neighbourhoods and Nail Polish<strong>

"The river is gorgeous," Angie said as we walked hand in hand along the stony bank.

"I know. It's part of the reason we picked the house," I told her. "Edward used to play by this river when he was a kid."

"Aw. That's so sweet," she said, squeezing my hand.

"I'm really happy here, Ang. Like I can honestly see forever here."

Angie sniffled. "I can't believe you're trying to make me cry."

I laughed and wiped at my own tears. "I'm sorry."

"My hair is frizzy here."

I giggled and she smiled. "No kidding. The humidity here is out of this world."

"What is this river called?"

"Um." I laughed. "I used to know this." I peeked over my shoulder and smiled as I watched Edward and Ben throwing stones into the water. "Baby. What's this river called, again?"

He smirked at me. I guess I was a bad girl for forgetting. Hmm. This could work out well in my favour of a spanking, tonight. "The Calawah."

"It's really pretty," Angie said. "This whole neighbourhood is amazing."

"It's like the town is built in the middle of the wilderness. It's kind of awesome," Ben added.

I smiled at Edward. Forks was a small town, with not much happening in it. But, it was home to us. It was ours. And, seeing it through the eyes of people new to town, well, it just made it that much more special.

And after the four of us shared an amazing pancake breakfast, courtesy of the diner, it was so nice to walk by the river before heading to the Cullen's place. With is being Thanksgiving, time alone with Angie was rare, but I was enjoying every second of it.

I wanted to hang out with my dad, too, but both he and Heidi had to work today. I called him this morning and he invited us over to play horseshoes on Saturday morning. I was excited. I had really missed him these last couple of weeks.

Going through what I had, the fear of the campus attacker, buying the house, the visit to see my mom in Denver, I felt like I needed some time to reconnect with my dad and step mom. A lot was happening in my life and sometimes a girl just needed her dad. We would see them at the football game, too, so that was something.

"What are you thinking," Angie asked me as we sat in the backseat of Edward's car on the way to the pharmacy.

"That I love Thanksgiving."

She smiled and squeezed my hand. "I know. Me, too."

"This weekend is absolutely perfect. I have everyone I love with me and I feel so lucky."

"I love being here with you. Can you believe that in about five weeks, we're going to be hanging out, again?"

"I know." We giggled like we always did when we were together. "And you're getting married."

Angie screamed and I laughed at her. I peeked up and saw Edward smiling at me in the rear view mirror. I thought back to May when Edward had taken me on a surprise trip to Arizona so he could see where I'd grown up, and to meet my best friend. The first thing he said to me when we left the Weber house was that Ang and I were so much alike. But she screamed more.

And it was so true. I loved this girl.

"We'll be in the make-up aisle," I said to Edward and Ben. They were in the books and magazine section looking at Sports Illustrated. It's was cute. I thought it was a true blessing that Edward and Ben had hit it off as much as they had. It made hanging out with Angie that much better.

Edward leaned in and kissed my lips. "Okay. We'll be right here."

I stole one more kiss, but what girl could get enough of Edward's soft lips? Not me.

"So," I asked Ang as we looked through the wall of nail polish colors. I had to find Alice a great blue and a pretty gold color. I'd promised that we would do matching Spartan manicures this morning.

"So, what?" Angie asked, a smirk on her face. She knew exactly what I wanted to know.

"How was last night with your fiancé?" I asked. "On the air mattress? The same air mattress?"

She giggled. "Um, it was awesome."

"Is that all I get? Awesome?" I batted my eyelashes and pouted my bottom lip, going for an exaggerated sad face. "I thought we were best friends."

She shoved my shoulder and laughed. "I'm building up suspense."

"Ooh. It's working." Angie laughed and looked over her shoulder. "Ang. You're in Forks. Population: ten. Give me the deets."

"We, you know?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Nope. I don't know."

She frowned at me and I laughed. "Well, first we kind of snuggled and cuddled and touched. And Ben told me how much he had missed sleeping in the same bed as me. How much he missed holding me and the smell of my rose oil shampoo."

"Aw." I set my hand over my heart. "That is just adorable."

"I know. He's so romantic."

"Totally."

"Oh, look at this one," Angie said, picking up a bottle of blue polish.

"Love it," I said. "But, don't change the subject. Then what happened."

"I cried."

"What? Angie. How come?"

"I told him I felt bad for stopping things all the time, but that I just couldn't resist him."

"What did he say?"

"He kissed my eyelids and my cheeks, my lips. He said that he understood, but he wanted to show me how special I was to him. He wants me to enjoy the time we spend together, not to worry about sex, because he's never going to let it get that far. He wants me to let go and just feel."

"Wow. That's hot."

She giggled. "And the sweetest thing he's ever said to me."

"You have a keeper, Angela," I said in a sing song voice.

She smiled. "I know."

"You don't have to tell me what you guys did, Ang."

"It's okay. He, um," she looked around again, "he kissed me everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"Mm hmm."

I giggled. "Nice."

"That's an understatement."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I'm happy for you. I don't like seeing you so stressed about waiting."

"I know. I feel stupid. I mean we've made it this far. Only five weeks to go. I can hold off."

"Don't feel stupid. I know how hard it is. But, Ang. You have a head start. You are comfortable with each other's bodies. You love each other more than anything. So, on New Year's Eve, when you do make love for the first time, it will just be an extension of what you already do now."

"I'm not even nervous anymore, Bella. I'm so excited to connect with him that way."

"Are you going to call me and tell me how it goes?"

She smiled. "Of course I will."

"I'm excited for you guys. You are going to be the most beautiful bride."

"We're going to tie. I can't wait for your wedding, either."

I smiled. Neither could I.


	490. Brothers

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I decided to get inside Edward's mind, again. I like it there! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 490 – Brothers<strong>

**EPOV**

"Hey, Bella," my little princess said, running from the family room to greet my fiancée with a hug. I couldn't help the smile on my face. It meant everything to me to see my baby sister so in love with Bella.

It was easy to do, to love Bella, as she had the purest soul of anyone I had ever met. My life felt complete with her in it. She fit in seamlessly from the day she came to Forks, but it never failed to blow me away.

"Where's my hug?" I asked Alice, smiling.

She ran over and wrapped her little arms around my hips. "Hi."

"Where are your brothers?"

"Um, they haven't came downstairs, yet."

"Okay." I leaned over to kiss the top of her head. "Go play with the girls."

She put her hands on her hips. "We're not playing. We're doing…Bella. What do you call them?"

Bella smiled at me and damn did I want to do bad things to her. "Manicures."

"Yeah. We're doing manicures."

I laughed. "Okay. Have fun." I looked over at Bella. "I'm just going to run upstairs and talk to Em." I wanted to tell him about what Pop and I had talked about this morning. I didn't want Em to be distracted at his big game tonight.

"Okay. Love you, baby," she said, winking at me.

I smiled. I would never get tired of hearing those words. "I love you."

"Love you, Edward," Angela said and then giggled.

"Me, too," Ben said, laughing.

"Can I paint your nails, Uncle Ben?" Alice asked.

Ben laughed. "Sure. Why not?"

I was chuckling as I walked up the stairs to find my brothers. Angela was a lucky girl. Ben was great with kids and a good sport, too. I think they had an amazing future ahead of them.

I ran up the stairs and smiled when I ran into Uncle Liam and Tanya as they were just heading downstairs. "Good morning," I said.

"Hey. Great bonfire last night, huh?" my uncle asked. "Thanks for the invite."

"Of course. Yeah. It was great. EJ and Ness are from California. They're beach people. Every time we're here, they invite us to the beach."

"Even in the winter?" Tanya asked, smiled.

"Apparently."

Liam laughed. "Ah, they're great kids."

Tanya elbowed his side. "They're not kids. Stop making yourself sound old. Because you're not."

"Here that, Edward. I'm not old."

"Who's not old?" Jasper asked, walking out of his bedroom.

"Uncle Liam," I said. I pulled my baby brother into a hug. "Did you have a good time last night with the almost birthday girl?"

Jasper laughed. And he blushed. I understood. Girls were scary. Especially when a guy was only fifteen. "Uh, yeah. Um, I need to buy Maria a gift. Something pretty. Can you maybe take me later?"

"Of course, buddy," I said. "After the girls finish with their manicures, we can head up to Port Angeles for an hour or so before the game."

"Okay. Thanks."

I hugged him, again, because I loved him and I missed him so much when we were away all week at college. Plus, he knew that I would do anything for him. Anything.

"I'm just going to talk to Em about Pop. I'll be right down."

"Is mom making brunch?"

"Smells like it," I said. It was my mom's tradition to make brunch the day after Thanksgiving. The fun, and the food, never ended in the Cullen house.

After Uncle Liam, Tanya and Jasper headed downstairs, I knocked on Em's bedroom door. "Hey, bro? It's Edward. I need to talk to you."

"Um, shit. Hang on." I heard a shuffling, scrambling and a pretty, feminine voice. Rose.

I smiled and shook my head. That kid. He had his girlfriend over to spend the night. But, in all fairness, and in his defense, our dad had practically given him the okay to have sex in the house. Dads. They thought they were helping.

"Okay," Em called. "Come in."

"You sure? I can talk to you downstairs."

"No. It's all good."

I opened the door and Emmett was wearing nothing but his boxers. His hair was a mess and he had a hickey on his chest. I had to laugh so I didn't cry. My little brother was a freaking grown man. I mean, I obviously knew he was having sex, what with the baby scare, and all, but seeing him like this… God, I was feeling old in that moment.

"Rose is in the shower," he said before sitting on the couch that used to be covered in comic books.

"Okay."

"Why do you look so pale?" Em asked me.

"I'm fine," I said. "So, you had a good night, huh?"

He chuckled and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "Yeah. Let's just say it was a very happy Thanksgiving."

I shook my head. "Okay. I don't need visuals. You were careful, though?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"How are you doing, Em? It wasn't that long ago that you thought you might be a daddy."

He actually smiled. Damn, he was growing up. "I'm okay. Amazing, actually. I still think I would be a great dad."

"I know you will be, Em," I told him honestly. "After college, though, right?"

"That's the plan. Unless something happens before that. I mean, if it's fate, it's fate."

"I get that," I said. "I feel the same way with me and Bella. If we get pregnant before we're done school, we'll figure out how to make it work."

"Can you imagine us having kids?" Em asked. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey, man. I wanted to talk to you about Pop."

"I don't."

"I get that you're pissed, Em. I was, too. I still am, actually. But, I went over to his hotel earlier."

"Were you high?"

I laughed. "No. I know he's an ass, Em, but he's dad's dad. We owe him some respect."

"Um, I humbly disagree."

"That's fair," I said. "And yesterday, I was thinking the same way. Did what he said make you doubt your decisions about college in Port Angeles? Did it make you want to reconsider the carpentry thing?"

"No damn way. I love this plan." He shrugged. "I mean, I am going to miss playing football, obviously, but we can still throw the ball around, right?"

"Of course we can."

"Do you miss baseball? You dropped that."

"Honestly, Em, I don't. I mean, don't get me wrong. Playing for the Spartans was one of the best memories of high school. I loved it. But, now, my life has changed and I have other more important priorities to think about."

"Bella?"

"Yeah. Our relationship is so damn important to me. We have the wedding coming up, we're working on our degrees."

"You bought a freaking house."

I laughed. "We bought a freaking house."

"I'm stoked you're going to live here in Forks with us," he said. "Both Rose and I want to stay here, too. It's home, right?"

"Exactly." I reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "Pop told me that he pressures us so that we're sure we made the right choices."

"That's bullshit."

I laughed. "That's exactly what Bella said."

"Bella's always right, huh?"

"Always," I agreed. "You can be mad at him, Em. I get that. But, he wants to come to your game, tonight. He and Grams. Is that going to bother you? You okay with that?"

He shrugged. "I guess. I'm fine with it. I don't want to upset mom. You know how she is with family stuff."

I smiled. I did know. "Mom's fine, bro. This is your big night. Are you sure you're good with that?"

"I'm good. I can't wait for him to see me kick ass."

I leaned over and gave him a hug. "I love you, Em."

"I know. I love you, too, Ed."

The bathroom door opened and Rose stepped out. She looked shy and embarrassed. She had no reason to be. "Hey, Rose," I said. Emmett looked over his shoulder and smiled at his girlfriend. "I'm going to head downstairs. You joining us for brunch?"

"Uh, yeah," Emmett said. "I just need a quick shower."

"Okay." I stood up and walked to the door. "After we eat, we're going to head up to Port Angeles so Jasper can buy Maria a birthday gift. You guys in?"

"Yeah," Emmett said, looking over at Rose. She nodded and I smiled at how much of a couple they were, how Em checked with her before he made decisions. It was cute. "I should get the kid something, too."

"Thanks for the chat, Em," I said, after I opened the door.

He smiled at me, his girlfriend on his lap. "Thank you, big bro."

Instead of going downstairs, I went to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. I didn't want to cry in front of Em, but I was so damn proud of the man he'd grown up to be.


	491. Manicures

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 491 – Manicures<strong>

**BPOV**

"Looks beautiful, Ben," I said. He held up his fingers and Esme and Carlisle laughed with us as they looked over from the counter. Apparently, we were about to be a part of another Cullen family tradition: the day-after-Thanksgiving brunch.

"I kind of went out of the lines with the nail polish," Alice said.

"I can clean up the edges," Angie said with a Q-tip and polish remover in her hands.

"I can't believe I have a manicure," Ben said, looking down at his blue fingernails.

Angie and I giggled. "That's your initiation," I said. "Now you can marry my best friend."

"Yay," Ang said, giggling. She leaned over and kissed Ben's lips. He licked his lips and smiled.

The way Ben kept his eyes on Angela, the way he leaned closer to her, always, it was so obvious that he was in love with her. It was beautiful to see. It was exactly the kind of love that you wished for your best friend, your sister.

Jasper, Liam and Tanya walked into the kitchen and I held open my arms for a hug from Jasper. He was the little brother I always wanted. So sweet, so loving and I was so, so proud of him.

"Good morning, Bella," he said giving me a shy hug. "Um, after brunch Edward is taking me to Port Angeles to but a present for Maria."

"Ooh, fun," I said. "Can I come, or is this a boys only mission?"

"You can come," he said, his face bright red. "I don't really know what to get her."

"You can't go wrong with jewellery," Liam said.

"Yeah. I was thinking that," Jasper said, sitting at the island. "Like a necklace. I want something pretty, like her."

I smiled and looked over at Esme. She was wiping her eyes as she chopped fresh fruit for a dessert platter. These Cullen boys were growing up, that was for sure.

"That's a beautiful idea, Jasper," Tanya said. She came to sit at the table beside Alice. "Hey, Alice. Will you paint my nails, too?"

"Okay," she said smiling. "Do you want gold or blue?"

"Um, gold."

"That's my favourite," Alice said. She dripped the polish over the table to Tanya's fingers. I giggled because Alice was just the cutest seven year old, ever.

I got up and walked over to the coffee pot where Liam was filling a mug. "Hey," I said.

"Hey, sweetheart. How was the house?"

I smiled. "I love our house. I sleep like a baby."

He chuckled. "Why do you look so tired, then?"

I smacked his shoulder. "Shut up." We both laughed. Liam lived with Edward and I for a few weeks and knew that the two of us were like magnets. Or, let's face it, bunnies. "Where's Edward?"

"Oh, he's talking to Em."

"Okay," I said.

"Is he okay, Bella?" Liam asked me, his voice low so no one else could hear him.

"He is," I said. "He was worried Pop would take his trust fund away. We need the money for the mortgage."

"Do you need the money?" he asked me. "I can help you guys out."

I pulled Liam into a tight hug. I truly appreciated how much he cared about me and Edward. And since he'd moved to Seattle, I truly felt like he and I had formed a really amazing friendship. I trusted him.

"No, but thank you so much. Last night we talked about working, but this morning, Edward went to see his grandfather and they sort of worked things out. But, regardless of hurt feelings, Edward will still be getting the money."

"I'm sorry you guys had such a rough night."

"We're okay, Liam. I think right now he's just worried about Emmett."

"He's great with these kids, huh?"

"He is," I said, smiling as I watched Angie and Tanya laughing with Alice. "He's going to be a great daddy one day."

"Uh, oh. You've already caught baby fever, huh?"

I laughed. "I think so, yeah. But, we can't really do anything about it, yet."

"Well, you could."

I smiled. "True." A few students in my classes these last few semesters had been pregnant, or had wives that were. I figured it was possible. But, it wasn't really something I wanted just yet.

Liam squeezed my shoulder. "Don't rush it. You've got time." He walked over to Tanya to look at her fingernails.

I looked up when Edward walked into the room. He was smiling, but he had flushed cheeks. I knew he had been crying, but he looked happy, so hopefully his chat with Emmett went well.

Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my hips, resting his head on my shoulder. I smiled and reached up to rub his back. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"It's the holidays. I'm feeling sentimental."

I hummed and squeezed him. "I understand. Is Emmett okay?"

"He's good. Pop and Grams are coming to his game. He's still pissed but he's excited to show Pop what he can do."

"It will take time," I said.

"Rose spent the night." I pulled back and Edward looked up at my face. He chuckled. "Yeah. That was my reaction, too."

"You didn't…"

"Walk in on them? No." He laughed. "It's just weird."

"The boys are growing up, huh?"

"They are."

"I hear we're going to Port Angeles, today?"

"Yeah. If you'd rather do something else, Bella, I can just take him…"

"No. It's fine with me. We need to get Maria a gift, too."

"You're so amazing, baby." He kissed my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Edward," Alice called. "Can I paint your fingernails?"

"No way, Jose."

She giggled. "Okay. Come see mine."

"It was that easy to get out of this manicure?" Ben asked.

Edward laughed and walked over to the table. He took one look at Ben's nails and laughed harder. "Bella. Where's your camera?"

"My purse on the counter."

"You're going to blackmail me?" Ben asked, a smile on his face, as Alice giggled at him.

Angie wrapped her arms around Ben's shoulders and they both held up their hands to show off their blue and gold fingernails.

"Hey, this would make a great shot for you wedding slideshow," I said, smiling over them.

Angie teared up so I ran over to give them both a hug. Edward snapped another shot of the three of us, together.

This long weekend, while emotional, was still turning out to be a lot of fun. We were making great memories so far, and I knew, with three days left of the long weekend, we had plenty more great times ahead.


	492. Fruitcake and Squirrels

**A/N - Happy Monday! It's sunny and warm today, therefore, it's a good day! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 492 – Fruitcake and Squirrels<strong>

"I'm so full," Angie said to me, dropping her head on my shoulder. We were sitting in the backseat of Edward's car on our way to Port Angeles for an impromptu shopping trip for Maria birthday.

Edward was following Emmett, Rose and Jasper in Em's truck. Liam and Tanya stayed in Forks to spend time with Esme and Carlisle. And I guess Grams and Pop were going to come over for coffee, too. I was glad we had all of the Cullen kids with us. I wasn't sure they were ready to face their cranky grandparents just yet.

"I'm full, too," Alice said, resting her head against my other arm.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around my two favourite girls. "Esme makes a mean brunch."

"My favourite is the almond bread," Edward said from the front seat. "She makes it at Christmas, too."

"That was really good," Angie said.

"I like when mom makes fruitcake at Christmas," Alice said.

"You're the only one that eats it, princess," Edward said.

"I love fruitcake," I said.

"That's it. The wedding's off," Edward said, making me laugh.

"Over fruitcake?"

He chuckled. "I'll taste it on your lips. I don't know if I can handle that."

"Fine. You'd better keep away from the mistletoe, then, Mr. Cullen. I'll stand underneath it and see if I can find someone else to kiss me."

"No damn way, Miss Swan."

Angie and I giggled, together. "I love it when you get jealous," I said.

Edward chuckled. "Fine. I'll kiss you."

"Doesn't sound convincing," Angie said. "I think you should kiss someone else."

"Me," Alice said.

I turned and kissed the top of her head. "Love you, Alice."

"I wonder what you're going to do with your wedding dress?" Ang asked.

"I can learn to love fruitcake," Edward said, winking at me in the rear view mirror.

"You'd better to learn to really love it, Edward," Angie said. "Bella eats those things like crazy. I think she ate four whole cakes all by herself the last Christmas she was in Phoenix."

"Four?" Ben asked, looking back at us from the passenger seat.

I blushed. "They're so good," I said.

"How are you that tiny?" Ben asked.

I snorted as I laughed. "It's only once a year that I gorge on fruitcake."

Edward had the biggest smile on his face as he listened to Angie teasing me. He knew how much this weekend meant to me. And I loved him for appreciating that even these silly moments were special.

"So, how did Maria feel when she found out she wasn't invited on this shopping trip?" Angela asked.

"Jasper called to invite her," Edward said. "He felt guilty for going without her."

"That is so cute," I said, setting my hand over my heart.

"Yeah. So, anyway, I guess her mom is taking her shopping for a sweet sixteen dress, today, anyway, so she couldn't come."

"In Port Angeles?"

"Yeah," Edward said. "We'll have to keep away from the girly stores."

Ben laughed. "Good luck. We've got a car full of girl."

"Hey," Angie said. "I have amazing will power."

I kissed her cheek and gave her an extra hug. Ang meant more than staying out of clothing stores. She was referring to her self-control with Ben in the intimacy department. She did, truly, have amazing will power. I was proud of her. She'd would make it to New Year's Eve.

"You girls can look at whatever you want," Edward said. "We'll just have to make sure Maria doesn't see whatever Jasper buys her at the jewellery store."

"Oh, girls are sneaky," Ang said. "We'll hide it."

Edward pulled up to the mall. He crouched down in front of Alice and passed her twenty dollars. "You can buy yourself anything you want, okay?"

"Yay," she said, throwing her arms around her big brother's neck. "Thank you." She tried to tug the money from his hand but he was holding it tight.

"One condition."

"What?"

"Hold my hand, or Bella's, or Em's, the entire time."

"Deal."

He let go of the money and she bounced around. I think she was just excited to be included with her brothers, today. "Here, Alice," I said. "Let me put it in your purse, okay?" She had the cutest pink, strawberry printed, crossbody purse on. Alice was adorable.

Rose, Emmett and Jasper walked over to join us. "Edward gave me twenty dollars," Alice said.

Emmett laughed and picked her up. "I see he's playing favourites, again, huh?"

We all headed inside the mall and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He kissed my cheek and I smiled over at him. "So, now you know my secret addiction."

He laughed, his eyes crinkled on this sides. "Fruitcake, huh?"

"Mm hmm."

"Do you like it more than sex?"

I giggled. "Um, the last time I ate a slice of fruitcake, I was still a virgin. I don't think I can compare."

"Oh, I take that as a challenge."

I laughed with him and he slid his hand down my back, resting it low on my hip. "I'm intrigued to see where this goes?"

"I'm dying to know where your mind just went, Bella."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'll never tell."

"I'll get it out of you."

"You'll try."

"I'll win."

"I think we're both going to win," I said.

He laughed. "I think you're right."

We walked into the drug store so we could buy birthday cards. There was a Christmas display. With fruitcake. Edward laughed and picked one up, setting it in his hand basket. I looked up at his face and he wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's all a part of the plan," he said. "All a part of the plan."

I laughed. My fiancé was insane. But, also incredibly sexy. And pretty darn kinky. I was so excited to get to bed, tonight. Just Edward, me and the fruitcake.

We all picked out funny cards for Maria, as Rose said that those were her favourite kind. Next stop, the jewellery store.

"You're missing Black Friday sales in Seattle," Rose said as we walked by a large crowd of teenagers in the mall.

"I'm glad," I said. "This mall is busy enough."

"One year, I think it might be fun to go, though," she said.

Emmett smiled over at her. "I'll take you next year."

She beamed up at his face like he had just promised her the world. So sweet. And, of course, he kissed her. Even sweeter.

We got to the jewellery store and Jasper let out a deep breath as he stepped inside. Edward squeezed his shoulder. "Don't get overwhelmed. This won't be your last trip to a jewellery store."

Jasper laughed. "I hope not."

"Maria likes shiny things," Rose said.

"So, she's a squirrel?" Emmett teased. Rose poked his side and earned herself another kiss.

Jasper laughed. "I don't know if I can afford diamonds."

"Maria is going to love whichever necklace you give her," I said, rubbing Jasper's arm. "Because you picked it out. Trust me. That's the most important thing to a girl."

He nodded. "Okay. Um, let's find a necklace."


	493. Maria

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Pop over to the Facebook page, (Friend me...I'm Twireader Eighty-One), to see photos that accompany the story. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 493 – Maria<strong>

"What about a sweet sixteen charm?" Emmett asked his little brother. "That's cute." He tapped on the display case pointing out a little silver charm.

Jasper shrugged. "I don't know. It seems predictable."

"What about the word love?" Angie said. "That's romantic."

"Um, I haven't told her that I love her, yet," Jasper said, turning red. "I do, I just…"

"I understand," she said.

"A heart?" Edward said. "It says that you love her without actually saying it."

"And it's like you're giving her your heart," I said. I was a little teary so Edward grabbed my hand and kissed my engagement ring.

Jasper laughed. "Um. Who would have thought this would be so hard?"

Emmett laughed. "How much money you got?"

"Fifty dollars."

"Pretty good," Emmett said. "What about these ones?" Jasper and Emmett turned the rotating countertop stand around.

"This one." Jasper pointed at a sterling silver heart. The pendent was the outline of a heart with the chain running through the middle. It was beautiful in its simplicity and I knew it would look gorgeous on Maria.

"She's going to love it," I said, setting my hand on his back.

"Is it too plain?" he asked, looking back at Edward.

"No. It's perfect, bro. Bella's right. She's going to love it."

Jasper smiled and nodded. "Okay. Um, I'll get that one, then."

The woman at the jewellery store gift wrapped Jasper's purchase for him and then I hid it in my purse. Just in case we ran into Maria.

"Can I have those?" Alice asked Edward. She was pointing at a cute pair of enamel ladybug earrings. "Do I have enough?"

They were twenty two dollars, but of course Edward told her she could have them. He gave her the extra money and let her pay for them all by herself. It was sweet. Again, I had visions of Edward with our kids, letting them pay, giving them allowance, and just being a perfect dad.

"What had that dreamy look in your eyes?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I figured honesty was the best policy. "I want to have your babies."

Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed a loud sloppy kiss to my cheek, right in the middle of the jewellery store. "I can't wait to make a couple of those with you, either."

"Mm. That's going to be fun."

"I love you, Miss Swan," he whispered in my ear.

"I bought them," Alice said, bouncing again.

"Good job, princess."

"They're going to look so pretty in your ears," I told her.

"Come here," Edward said, holding out his hand. Alice slipped her hand into Edward's and we headed back out into the hustle and bustle of the mall.

"What should we get Maria?" I asked Edward.

"I'm going to defer to you on that one," Edward said, smiling over at me.

"What about a pretty scarf?"

"Like a winter scarf?"

"No, like a fashion scarf."

"Okay. You're the boss," he said winking at me.

I found a beautiful tan plaid cotton scarf at a boutique that I loved. It would look gorgeous on Maria and Rose assured me that she didn't have one like it.

Angie and Ben bought her a gift card for the craft store. "You don't need to buy a gift," Rose told her. "You're a guest."

"I want to," Angie said. "You guys have all made me feel so welcome. And hello, party. I'm so excited for tomorrow."

I gave my best friend a hug. "Thank you, Ang. You are so amazing."

She kissed my cheek. "Right back at you, Bella."

"What should I get her?" Emmett asked. "Does she like any videos games?"

"She wants that dancing game," Jasper said. "She was talking about that last week."

"Awesome," Emmett said. "Let's hit the music store and then we're done."

"Hey, wait," Jasper said. "There's Maria."

I looked over and she was walking with her mom. And she was crying as her mom rubbed her back.

Jasper walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. He set his hands on her back and patted it softly. He was whispering something to her.

"What's wrong, cutie?" Emmett asked as we walked over to join them.

"They didn't have her size in the dress she liked," her mom Charlotte told us, quietly.

"What's wrong with that store?" Emmett asked. He sounded mad and I loved that he had taken Maria under his wing like another baby sister.

"You can find another dress," Rose said, tucking her sister's hair behind her ear. "Maria."

Maria still clung to Jasper's chest, not moving. My guess was that she was embarrassed.

Jasper stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "You are so beautiful, Maria. We'll find you another dress. I'll go with you and your mom if that's okay?"

She peeked up at his face, still holding onto him, and smiled. "I'd like that."

"Em, what time is the game?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, you've got hours, bro. I have to head back, soon, though. Get to the field for warm ups and drills and just general hype."

"I can give him a ride home," Charlotte said to Edward.

Edward smiled and looked at Jasper. Jasper nodded. It had to be one of the most beautiful things I'd seen. Maria, since I'd had the pleasure of getting to know her over the summer and fall, had struggled with her body image. She tried to play it off, but I knew she worried about her size, often.

Jasper, though, was a miracle worker with her. He seemed to calm her. He didn't just tell her that she was beautiful. It was the way he saw her. She was perfect in his eyes and he showed her that all the time.

But, this was her sweet sixteen party, and I knew how important it was to her. She wanted a pretty dress and when it was too small, it really threw her for a loop. I was grateful to Jasper for offering to be there with her. He was truly an amazing boyfriend.

I gave Maria and Jasper a hug before we left them to shop for her dress. "I'm excited for your party, Maria," I whispered in her ear. "And I know you're going to find the perfect dress."

"Thanks. I'm excited, too." She wiped her eyes and smiled. "I feel stupid."

"You just want the day to be perfect, sweetheart," Charlotte said. "But, we'll find something amazing. I promise."

No wonder Rose and Maria were such sweet girls. Their mom, whom I hadn't seen in a while, was a very warm hearted and loving woman.

"See you at home, bro," Emmett said, while Rose gave her little sister a hug.

"Bye, Maria," Alice said, waving as Edward, Ben, Angie and I followed Em to the game store to buy Maria's gift.

"You have an amazing brother," Angie said to Edward. "He is so adorable."

Edward smiled. "He's in love. I know how hard it is to see the woman you love cry." I smiled and rubbed Edward's back.

"And Jasper's right. She's such a beautiful girl. I wish she wasn't so hard on herself," I added.

"It would be amazing if all girls could see how really beautiful they are," Ben added. "To be able to see themselves how we see them."

"That's sweet," I said and smiled at Ben.

"He speaks the truth, Bella," Edward said, winking at me.

"I think I'm cute," Alice said, smiling.

"That's my princess," Edward said, smiling back at her. "You're beautiful."

"Bella, Angela, Rose and Maria are, too," she said.

"Yes, they are," Edward said.

I ran my fingers through Alice's soft hair. I admired her innocence and I hoped that she never lost her confidence as she grew up. That she always saw beauty in everyone.


	494. Romantic

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 494 – Romantic<strong>

"You want to ride home in the truck?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Okay," she said, smiling.

I gave Emmett a tight hug. "Good luck tonight. I'm so proud of you."

Emmett chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You'll see me before the game, sis."

"Well, just in case."

"Okay. Then, thanks."

"Drive safe," Edward said, giving his brother a hug. "Get your head clear, tonight. Don't worry about anything but kicking ass on that field. You guys earned this championship and you want to go out on top."

Emmett nodded. "We're going to win, tonight. I can feel it."

"I'd trust that feeling," Ben said. "Whenever I'd go into a martial arts competition and I felt good like that, like I was going to win, I always did."

"Wicked," Emmett said. "I thought there was something to that."

We said our goodbyes to Em, Rose and Alice, before the four of us headed to the food court. Edward needed coffee.

"I'm going to get some pizza," Angie said. "I'm craving it."

"Okay. I'll just grab some fries, and we'll meet back up," I said.

Edward grabbed a quick Starbucks coffee and then came to stand in line with me. "Bella. I'm tired."

I giggled. "Are you? Or are you just trying to find an excuse to get into bed with me?"

He laughed and stole a kiss. "Both."

"Will we have time for a nap before the game?"

"Uh, maybe."

"This has been a busy weekend, so far, huh?"

"Yeah. And emotional," he said. "I think that's why I'm tired."

"Aw." I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his chest. "Nothing but laughing and smiles for the rest of the trip."

"Ooh. Is that an order?" he asked.

I laughed. "You are insane, Mr. Cullen."

"I know that."

"I still love you."

"That's all I needed to know."

"Do you think Maria is going to be okay?" I asked him.

He took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah. Jasper will make her feel better. He's good at that."

"Did you hear him tell her that she was beautiful? I almost started bawling."

Edward chuckled. "You are such a romantic."

"Apparently, romance runs in your family, too," I said, smiling up at his gorgeous face.

"I feel like I've been slipping," he said. "Like I'm not nearly as romantic as I used to be. And I hate that, because I love you and you deserve to be swept off your feet every single day."

"What can get for you?"

It was our turn to order and I was trying so hard to choke back my tears. I had no idea that Edward had been feeling that way. And I hated it. We'd been busy, we had Ang and Ben here. Then there was Pop and Thanksgiving and my recent bought with insanity and crippling anxiety. There had been little time for conventional romance.

But, what Edward wasn't seeing was that it was the hand holding, the stolen kisses and smiles across the room that were romantic to me. I didn't need candle light and three dozen roses to show me that Edward was in love me. I did, however, like those things. I'd have to ask him out on a date next week when we got back to Seattle.

"Uh, two large fries, a double cheeseburger, no onions and chicken strips." Edward looked over at me and I nodded. "Milkshake?"

"Okay. Chocolate."

Edward paid for lunch and then wrapped his arms around me. "Don't cry, baby girl."

"I think you are the most romantic man that ever lived."

He chuckled and wiped away the one tear that slipped down my cheek. "Thank you."

"You want to go out on a date with me?"

"Yes."

I laughed. "That was easy."

"I will never say no to you."

"I know. What about Wednesday?"

"I have to wait five days?" he asked, leaning in to kiss me.

I laughed. "If you want a fourteen hour date with me, then, yeah. You have to wait five days."

"Fourteen hours? Wow. That's some date. What do you have in mind?"

I giggled. "Um, I'll work on it."

"I could plan that in two seconds."

"Would we be dressed?" I asked softly.

"No, we wouldn't be."

I dropped my head on his chest and laughed. "Maybe I can fit that in my schedule."

"Mm. Fit what in your where, Bella?"

I slapped his shoulder and snorted as I laughed. I had to say, it was great having my silly fiancé back. I would always be there for him when things got rough, but I much preferred him with a sexy smirk on his face and dirty jokes on his lips.

Edward carried our tray over to where Ben and Ang were sitting and making their pizza look entirely too good. Even from halfway across the food court. "Not having Chinese food?" I asked him. "I thought that was a mall staple."

He smiled. "I'm not that hungry."

"A double cheeseburger, large fries and a venti Cinnamon Dolce Latte? That's not hungry?"

He laughed as we sat down with my bestie. "Nope."

"So, what's the plan?" Angie asked. She giggled as I snuck a bite of her pizza and then proceeded to steal some of my fries.

"Uh, we have a few hours before we need to be back to get ready for the game," Edward said. "So, if you girls want to shop, then…"

"Um, yeah," Angie said.

I giggled. "Have I mentioned how happy I am that you're here?"

"Only a million times, but I love it," she said. "Hey, we should shop for lingerie."

Ben coughed, choking on his coke and Angie was immediately rubbing his back. "You okay, man?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." He coughed, again. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting…you know."

"Sorry," Angie said. "Bella's a bad influence on me."

I poked her side and she laughed. "I am not."

"You get used to this," Edward said to Ben. "Just wait until you're married and living together."

Ben laughed and Angie frowned. "Don't try to scare him away. That's going to be the best part."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ben said, rubbing Angie's shoulder.

"Hey," I said, this time poking Edward's side. "You love living with me."

He smiled and kissed me, then stole my milkshake and took way too big of a drink. "I do." He stole a fry from me, even though he had lots of his own left. "The question is, my sweet girl, how do you put up with me?"

I smiled. "Easily. Even though I cook and clean and pick up your wet towels, and oh, what else, give you back rubs." Everyone laughed with me. "I'm teasing. Edward is a phenomenal fiancé."

"What about laundry? I suck at laundry," Angie said. "I'm going to turn all of Ben's clothes pink."

"I'll do the laundry," he said. "But, I'm still hoping for a back rub."

"Only if I get one first," Ang said, smiling at Ben.

"Deal."

I was smiling as I watched them, together. They had jitters about virginity and marriage and living together. It was understandable. But, they were so in love. They laughed together, they teased one another. They were perfect together and I knew they'd be just fine.


	495. Ruffles and Relationships

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I know a lot of you are missing Edward and Bella's alone time. So am I! haha! We'll get them back in bed in no time! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 495 – Ruffles and Relationships<strong>

"What about this one?" I asked Edward. I held up a black sports bra with cute while polka dots on it. It had a crisscross front and lightly padded cups. "For the gym?"

"Sexy," he said, smiling at me. "But, I'll need to see it on you to make a firm decision."

"Firm?"

He laughed. "That was a Freudian slip. I didn't even mean it that way."

"Sure you didn't," I said, teasingly.

"Mm. I love it when you're a bad girl."

"Oh, yeah. My spanking…"

"Have you been thinking about that all day?" he asked. He picked up a lilac purple sheer chemise, complete with cutsie ruffles around the bust line. "This is pretty. I like it."

I smiled and took it to add to my pile for the change room. "Yes, I have been thinking about your promise all day."

"Did I promise?"

I laughed and then frowned at him. "I've been bad. I want it."

He laughed. "You've actually been a dream come true, angel. I can't think of anything you did that deserves a spanking."

"Damn it."

He laughed. "Swearing is a spankable offense."

"Yay."

He wrapped he arms around me and kissed my lips. "God, I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, rubbing his back.

I looked across the store and smiled when I saw Ben and Angie looking through lingerie together. That was a first for them. And I was glad. No, they weren't having sex, but they needed to focus on the intimate side of their relationship, anyway. This was good for them. They were bonding.

"How are they doing?" Edward asked me. "Did they have fun on the air mattress last night?"

I smiled. "Yep." I looked up at his face. "This trip has been good for their relationship."

"Good."

"You know what would be good for our relationship?" I asked.

"That ruffly little number in your hands."

I giggled. "Um, okay. I was thinking about the fruit cake."

Edward laughed. "I am dying to know what's going on in your sexy brain right now."

"Like, do you want me to, uh, you know…" I giggled.

"What?" he asked, a beautiful smile on his face.

"You know, eat it off of your…"

Edward's eyes were wide and his eyebrows were halfway up his forehead. So, he wasn't thinking that.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid," I said, covering my face. "I shouldn't have said that out loud."

Edward reached up and rubbed my cheek with the back of his fingers. "Don't apologize. I love that you tell me what's on your mind."

"Is that creepy?"

"You are never creepy. You are sexy as hell." I giggled and he smiled at me. "I had a plan for the fruitcake, but if you want to go with yours, then…"

I laughed. "We'll figure it out, tonight." I kissed his lips. "I'm going to go try these on."

"Fingers crossed for the purple one."

Angie came over to me, with her arm full of clothes and we went back to the private change room area. "What did Ben pick out?" I asked Angie from the stall next to hers.

She laughed. "He was really shy at first. But, then he got into it. Apparently, my fiancé is into push-up bras."

I giggled. "That's cute."

"Yeah. Hey, can I show you this one?"

I stepped out in my adorable sports bra. "Oh, I love that Ang. That really pushes the girls up there," I said of her bright green bra.

She laughed. "I love it. He's also into neon." We laughed, together. "I love that bra, Bella. Edward like polka dots?"

"He likes lace and ruffles. This is my pick for the gym."

"Very sexy. Get it. Oh, and I want to see what he picked out for you."

"Okay."

I slipped back behind the curtain and pulled the sheer nightie on. "You're going to have to come in here, Ang," I said. "I'm not stepping out in this."

"Wow," she said. "That is so gorgeous."

"Yeah. It's pretty and innocent," I said. "Almost bridal."

Ang smiled. "Except for the fact that it's completely sheer and I can see everything."

I laughed. "That's probably why he picked it out."

"Men."

I smiled. "Apparently, I'm kinkier than he is."

Ang laughed. "I think that's the case with me and Ben, too. But, hey, our guys aren't complaining, are they?"

"No, they are not," I agreed with a satisfied smile.

Edward and Ben bought our lingerie before the four of us headed back to Forks. I knew Edward was tired and wanted to have a quick rest before Emmett's big game.

I peeked into the back seat. "They're both asleep," I whispered to Edward on the drive back to Forks. "We're all alone."

He smiled. "Traveling does wear a person out," he said.

I reached over and rubbed my hand over his thigh. "I'm having a great weekend."

His smile widened and he covered my hand with his, giving it a little squeeze. "Me, too. Every day with you is an amazing day, though, so it's hard to compare."

I leaned over and kissed his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too, gorgeous."

"Hey, babe?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I did a sleepover with the girls on Monday night?" I had been mulling the idea over in my mind all weekend. But, I knew all of my friends would have a lot to share. And friends were there for each other.

Catalina had met Gabriel's family for the first time and she was away with him for the long weekend. They had been moving forward in their physical relationship, and if she had gone all the way with him, I knew that she would need someone to talk to, or just to gush to.

Dallas and Bryce had gone to Montana to meet Kel's family. It was a big deal, as they were thinking about moving in together next year. Things were progressing well, and I wanted to support her, too.

And Tanya was here in Forks with us, and I was able to spend a lot of time with her, but I still wanted to know how she feeling, if she felt she was still fitting in. I wanted to know if Liam had talked about having kids, again.

Edward smiled over at me. "Kicking me out of the apartment?"

I laughed. "Well, you could stay in our room, I guess."

"I wouldn't be able to sleep with all the giggling."

I smiled. "I don't want to be away from you, baby, but this is important to me."

"I know it is," he said as he traced his thumb over the delicate skin inside my wrist. "I can crash at Uncle Liam's. No problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." He looked over at me and winked. "I'm already looking forward to the reunion on Tuesday morning."

I giggled. Edward was the best.


	496. Making Memories

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 496 – Making Memories<strong>

"Wake up, baby," I whispered in Edward's ear. "It's almost time to go to Emmett's game."

When we got back to the Cullen's place from Port Angeles, Edward had given hugs to his mom and grandparents, kissed me and then went straight downstairs to sleep on the couch. I knew he was tired, but I hoped nothing else was bothering him.

While he slept for a couple hours, Alice, Tanya, Ang, Ben and I all played a riveting game of Monopoly. Liam had taken Jasper out for a drive in the Mustang, so I didn't get a chance to ask him how dress shopping with Maria had gone.

Edward stretched and rolled over to face me. "Mm. Just a few more minutes." He smiled so I knew he was teasing. He reached out for me. "Come here."

I smiled and laid beside him, snuggling up to his chest. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for just bailing, but I couldn't keep my eyes open."

"It's fine," I said. I rubbed his back and he pressed a soft kiss to my lips, making me smile. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"I bought tickets for the college football game in Seattle on Sunday. You know, like we talked about. I thought we could give the tickets to Em tonight. As a congrats on a great season."

"That's really sweet, Edward. He's going to love seeing a college game."

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about."

I frowned and he smiled. He reached up to smooth out the frown lines from between my eyebrows. "I don't want it to seem like I'm trying to convince him to play for the Huskies."

"Like Pop."

"Like Pop."

"Oh, babe." I reached up to run my fingers through his hair that he'd flattened by sleeping on it. "Tell him the truth. Tell him that you had a great time at the game in Seattle last week and you thought he'd love to see one. That's it. No pressure."

I smiled at his beautiful face. "Emmett knows you love him and support his decisions. I don't think he'll see the gift as an insult. I think he's going to love it. He's a boy and it's football. It's as simple as that."

"You are," he kissed me, "amazing." He kissed me, again. "I love you so much."

I smiled. "I love you, too." I slid my hand down his back and reached under his t-shirt to scratch his back.

"Ah, god, that's good."

I giggled and kissed his lips. "Stop trying to turn me on."

"Now you know how I feel every time you giggle."

I giggled and he smiled. "See. You're just so damn sexy."

"I am not."

"Mm. The innocence. Bella. Dammit. So, so hot."

I buried my face into his chest and giggled. "Is that why you picked out the purple nightie?"

"Yes. I love it when you're confident in bed, baby, when you take charge. But, sometimes, when you get so shy, when you blush, god, that makes me want you."

"And you think I'm going to blush, tonight?"

He chuckled. "You're blushing right now."

"I am not." I was lying. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Do you like when I flirt with you?"

"I love it." I kissed his lips. "But, we need to go upstairs, Edward."

"If this was anything else, anything besides Em's big night, I would not be getting up off of this couch." He smirked at me. "And neither would you."

"Ooh. I love it when you tell me what to do," I said, biting my bottom lip.

He growled and slapped my bum. "Stop flirting. Baby. I'm so hard."

I giggled and slipped my hand between us. "Mm. You are."

Edward groaned louder and covered my hand with his. "Bella, love. Stop that. We need to get upstairs."

"Since when did you try to stop sex?"

"Sex? Is that what we were going to do down here? With Grams and Pop upstairs?"

I shoved his shoulder. "Stop distracting me. You're so sexy, I forget where I am."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, pressing kiss after kiss after kiss all over my face. "I love you so damn much."

"Kids?" Esme called from the top of the stairs.

I giggled and kissed him. "I'd go upstairs, but you're hanging onto me."

He laughed. "How do you always turn this around on me? Like I'm the guilty one without self-control."

"I'm innocent."

He kissed me, again. "We'll see which one of us is getting spanked tonight."

We headed upstairs, both with guilty smiles on our faces, and pulled on our appropriate Forks Spartans gear: caps, hoodies and face paint. We were quite the blue and gold group.

The stadium seats were filling quickly and I smiled when I saw my dad and Heidi waving at us from halfway up the stands. Carlisle, Esme, Grams, Pop and Alice headed up to join them, but we waited for Emmett to jog over to us from where the rest of his team was stretching. He was in uniform and he looked great. I snapped a photo.

He laughed and pulled the whole group of us into hug. "Hey, guys," he said, a smile wide on his face. "You all look awesome."

"We're you're personal cheerleaders," I said. "We love you so much."

He laughed. "I love you, too."

"Where are Rose and Maria?" Edward asked.

"They are right there," he said, pointing to the front row of the bleachers. "Sitting with Abbie Robinson."

I squealed and Emmett laughed. "Dale asked her to come?"

"He did. He's pretty damn proud of himself and hasn't shut up about her."

"Yay," I said.

"I'll second that yay," Edward said. He kissed my cheek. Edward wasn't jealous of Dale Mackensie. He knew there were no mutual feelings between us. Just a high school crush, on Dale's part. But, he was obviously glad that Dale had a new girl to think about.

But I truly cared about Dale. He was lonely. I could relate, thinking back to my life before Edward. I didn't think anyone should have to live like that: feeling so alone. So, I was thrilled to see that a girl he liked, a single girl his own age, was here to support him.

Dale ran over to us, too, which I thought was cute. The Cullen's were a surrogate support system for him on game nights, and I loved that we could be here to increase his morale. "Looking great guys. Go Spartans," he said, before he started barking.

Emmett laughed and Dale wrapped his arm around his teammate.

"Did you see who came tonight, Bella?" he asked, looking pretty darn proud of himself.

"I did. I'm so proud of you, Dale. She's beautiful."

He smiled as he looked over at the new object of his affection. "She is."

"Okay, guys," Emmett said, giving Edward, Jasper and Liam one more quick hug. "We gotta go do this thing."

"You got this, Em," Edward said, smiling. "Dale. Go kick some Montesano ass."

Both guys bumped fists. It was so cute in a macho, high school boy kind of way. I took a picture.

"Party. Tonight. My house," Dale said.

"Again?" I asked.

He laughed. "You are my VIP. Always."

I giggled and Edward smiled at me, shaking his head. I couldn't help it. I was flattered.

"We'll see you boys after you win the Regional Championship," Edward said.

They both started grunted again, and then ran back to the rest of the team. "Teenagers," Liam laughed.

"Ah, he's making memories," Tanya said.

Edward smiled. "He'll never forget this night."


	497. In The Stands

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I'm going antiquing, today! Hope you're all having a great weekend! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 497 – In the Stands<strong>

"Which one's your brother, Edward?" Marisa asked.

She and Pacey, also back home in Forks for the holiday weekend, had run into us at the concession stand before the game, but then came to sit with us. Emmett's little entourage was taking up quite the huge section of seats in the stands.

"He's number twenty," Edward said, smiling as he looked out at the field. I rubbed his thigh. He looked so proud of his brother. "Emmett's a tackle. And a damn good one, too."

"So, the Spartans are rocking it this season, huh?" Pacey asked.

"Oh, yeah. They've won most of their games this season," Edward said. "Amazing."

"Hello, Mr. Bentley," Esme said to Pacey from behind us. "It's so nice to see you. Patti, this was Edward's best friend in high school. They were as thick as thieves."

Pacey laughed and Edward smiled, shaking his head. "It's so good to see you, too, Mrs. Cullen."

Pacey was pretty charming. I could only imagine the site that Edward and Pacey made walking down the hallways, together, wearing their jerseys on game days. I'm sure there were a lot of girls with crushes in the halls of Forks High.

Marisa looked at me and we smiled at each other. Apparently we had more stories to get out these boys about their high school days. I saw another double date in our future.

"Hey, guys."

We looked up and I smiled when I saw Paul, Rachel, Jake, Ness, EJ and Gianna climbing up the bleachers to join us. "I didn't know you guys were coming."

"Well, we all hung out with Emmett last night and he was talking about this championship, so we thought we'd check it out," Jake said. He looked around before he sat beside Ben and then reached back to shake my dad's hand. "Looks like the whole town came out, again, this year."

I smiled "I love this."

My dad squeezed my shoulders from behind and I looked back to smile at him. "Hey, daddy."

"I love having you home."

"Aw," I said. "I love being here with you guys."

I was proud of my dad for sharing his feelings with me. Those five words meant so much to me. I knew I had made the right choice, both Edward and I, to build our future in this town. But the little reminders of how much that decision meant to our families, too, always made me smile.

A cute little girl, about twelve, came out to the field to sing the national anthem. The Spartans all held their helmets under their arms. And Edward was singing along. I smiled up at him and he looked down at me to wink. It was official: Edward could make anything sexy.

We all cheered at the little sweetie at the end of the anthem. I felt excited and jittery and really nervous at the same time. I wanted this win for Em so much. And for Dale, too. He had a girl to impress, after all.

I peeked down the row at her, at Abbie, and smiled when I saw her looking at back at me. She waved shyly. She was a brunette, slender and really cute. I could see why Dale liked her. I hadn't even spoken to her, but I could tell she was nice.

The best part, though, was that she was wearing Dale's letterman jacket. I was impressed. The boy moved fast. As of two weeks ago, he hadn't even spoken to her, let alone been on a date with her. But he was smooth and very charming.

"So, Dale got his girl, huh?" Edward whispered in my ear. "Are you jealous?"

I laughed. "No. Of course not." I shrugged. "Well, a little."

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "I'll do my best to live up to his standards."

I kissed his lips. "I'm teasing. I'm happy with my choice."

"Just happy?"

"What's wrong with happy?" I asked. "It's like the best emotion."

He laughed and kissed me back. "I was hoping for euphoric, blissful, overjoyed, maybe."

I reached up and set my hands on his cheeks and then grabbed his ears. "I wonder who is getting a spanking, now?" I whispered.

He laughed and kissed me, again. "I can't wait."

"They're all lined up, daddy," Alice said, loudly, taking my attention off of Edward. "Look. There's Em."

Most of the crowd around us laughed at little Alice's outburst. It was priceless. I turned in my seat and snapped a picture of her on Carlisle's lap. He was kissing her cheek. The Cullens were such a beautiful family. I would never be able to get enough of them.

The game started and Montesano had the ball first. The quarterback threw the ball and literally seconds after the other player caught the ball and started running, Emmett had him knocked down.

It was a cool move, the way he crouched down and lifted the guy right off of his feet, knocking him backwards onto the grass and landing on top of him. It looked like it hurt, but Em was up on his feet in no time.

I flew up out of my seat and cheered as loud as I could. I was not alone. It seemed as though the whole town of Forks was on its feet for number twenty. Dale ran over to Emmett and they fist bumped, again. The coach yelled something and they boys all lined up, again.

"This is so exciting," Angie said, reaching over to squeeze my hand.

"I know."

I was thrilled she was having fun. This wasn't the conventional visit where we did a lot of site seeing and touristy stuff. But Ang was basically getting a taste of what my life was like here in Forks.

It was sort of special this way. I felt like I was sharing my heart with her. These were the people I loved the most. This was my town, now. And it meant everything to me for her to see it.

"Your brother's got the infamous Cullen concentration," Pacey said, leaning across Edward to talk to me. "Edward was the same way on the ball field."

Edward laughed and reached over to thread his fingers with mine. "Ah, I was nowhere near as focused as Em."

"Bullshit," Pacey said, making both guys laugh.

The play started again out of the field, and the Bulldogs quarterback, obviously being a quick learner, through the football to the opposite side of the field of Emmett. This time, the runner made more headway down the field and I could feel Edward tense beside me. That wasn't good.

Emmett looked mad and it was obvious, even from way up in the stands. "Did they get points?" Alice asked from behind us.

"No, baby," Carlisle said.

The first quarter carried on and Montesano lived up to their name of being Forks' biggest rival. They scored seven points.

There were murmurs in the crowd and Edward wiped his hands on his jeans. He was feeling everything his brother was. He clapped his hands as the boys got back into position. "Clean slate, guys. Refocus." Edward's voice carried out and I saw a few boys nod their heads. "You got this."

"They're never down in the first quarter," Jasper said, looking back at Edward, worry clear on his face.

"It'll be fine," Edward said. "Let them get the jitters out of the way. They've got this." I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "They have lots of time to make this up."

I turned my head to kiss his shoulder. "I know." Edward was the best brother alive. I was certain of it. He didn't just show up at the games, he lived the games. He was right there with Emmett for every play. It was the same when he watched Jasper play baseball.

My baby fever spiked, again. He was going to be an amazing daddy to our children. I could just see him volunteering to coach little league, playing catch in the backyard. Our little future babies were going to have an amazing life.

The first quarter ended with no change in the score and I could tell that Edward was nervous for Emmett. "I'm going to go get some munchies," I said, standing up to stretch my legs.

Edward set his hands on my hips. "I'll go with you," he said.

"I'll take her," Pop said, standing up. "And I've got my wallet, too." He smiled at me and patted his chest pocket.

I smiled at Edward's grandfather. He was not an easy man to get along with. He was set in his ways and was very strict, but he was trying. I supposed changes couldn't be made overnight. But, I was willing to be patient. This man, even though he may deny it, was important to Edward and I would do my part to help mend the relationship.


	498. Pop and Popcorn

**A/N - Happy Sunday and Happy Father's Day! I'm posting early so I can spend some time with my dad! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 498 – Pop and Popcorn<strong>

"Popcorn? Do people eat popcorn at football games?" Pop asked me while we waited in line at the concession. "Or is that just at baseball?"

I smiled. "I'm sure it's acceptable at both events. I would love some popcorn."

"Popcorn it is," Pop said, smiling at me.

"So what do you think of the game so far?" I asked, not really knowing what else to say while we waited for our turn to order.

"Oh, I think it's quite exciting."

"We're all really proud of Emmett. He's put in so much time with his team, practices, workouts, training, eating right. He's very committed."

Pop chuckled, which was odd, because it was rare. "You sound like you're his agent. I know what a great young man he is."

I nodded, feeling a little awkward, now.

"Bella," Pop said with a sigh. "I know I come off as, I don't know, the bad guy, but as the former head of surgery in one of Spokane's most prestigious hospitals, I know what it takes to be a success. I know how much hard work and sacrifice is needed to make a name for oneself.

"Look at my son. Carlisle is a very successful physician. He applied himself and look what he became. His boys are just as intelligent as he is. They have futures ahead of them, bright futures. And, quite frankly, it's a little hard to watch them turn their backs on all of that potential."

I wanted to laugh. I wanted to cry. Really, in that moment, I could have been in hysterics, or curled up on the ground sobbing. With my period scheduled to show up in about a week's time, PMS was making me emotional. That coupled with the stress over the last couple days, Pop could have very well ended up with a black eye.

But, I held it together, and I have to say, I'm quite proud of that fact.

"Listen, Stuart," I said, opting to go with his first name, instead of a term of endearment. He hadn't really earned it in my eyes. "I understand what you're saying. Money and power and social standing and college degrees are amazing things. I get that. I wouldn't mind a little of each, actually.

"But, I think the problem we're all having here, being on the same page, has to do with the fact that our view of success is a little more broad."

Stuart smiled at me. He clearly liked being challenged. "Go on."

I smirked back. "Edward wants to be a pharmacist. Truly. And, Stuart, you should see how hard he works on his courses. He's brilliant and I'm so proud of him."

"As am I."

"Good," I said. And I meant it. Edward deserved to have his grandfather's pride. "But, when we talk about the future, Edward doesn't just see a career. He doesn't just see status, pay checks and retirement funds. He wants to get married, to fix up the house, to have babies, to travel the word. And he wants that all with me. We're trying to build a life together. To be happy.

"I think maybe that comes off as a little overly romantic and silly to some people, to put love before anything else. I mean, it's an abstract idea, right? It's different for everyone. But to Edward and I, our bond to each other is everything.

"Yes, we have career goals, but we've planned them to be close to our families, to spend time with the people we love. We want to enjoy life, every stage of it. From stressed out students, right up until we're retired and have grandchildren of our own."

"You are a very eloquent speaker, Bella," Stuart said, smiling at me, again. "That will come in handy when you're a schoolteacher."

"Thank you." I laughed. "But, my goal is to teach elementary school, so probably not."

Stuart laughed and looked like he was going to say something else, but it was our turn to order. He bought a hell of a lot of popcorn. I ordered Edward a hotdog, too, as he slept through Esme's ham and cheese sandwiches that we'd eaten this afternoon before the game. I knew he'd be hungry.

"Emmett, both boys, really, look up to Edward," I said to Pop as we walked back through the crowd. "They see how happy he is and they want that for themselves. Emmett is bright and could be anything he wants to be. And right now, that's a carpenter. He's seventeen. He might hate it once he tries it. He might love it, but this is what he wants.

"Edward and I support him one hundred percent. Obviously you know that," I said, referring to Edward's conversation to his Pop after Thanksgiving dinner the day before.

Pop nodded.

"But, Stuart, as much as you might not think the boys listen to you, and as much as you might disagree with their choices, they really want your love and approval."

"Even if I see err in their choices?"

"Even if."

"You're a good girl. A smart girl." Stuart squeezed my shoulder and leaned in to whisper in my ear when we approached the stands. "For the record, I think Edward made an excellent choice in you."

I smiled. I had to agree with him, there. Edward and I made a great team.

We made our way up to our seats and Pop and I handed out popcorn. I sat beside my gorgeous fiancé and leaned over to kiss his lips. I passed him his hotdog. "I bought you dinner. You didn't eat."

He smiled against my lips and then kissed me, again. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

"You want a bite?"

"I'm good. You eat."

"Okay," he said, before taking a huge bite. "Don't say I didn't offer."

I giggled. "Fine. One little bite." He laughed and fed me. "Mm."

He shook his head and leaned in close to me. "Are you okay? You seemed to have a lot to say to Pop down there."

"You were watching me?" I was touched.

"Of course I was. I wouldn't just send you out with the lions."

I giggled. "You're perfect. And yes. I'm okay."

"Good." I'd tell him what happened, later. But, now wasn't the time.

I smiled. "How are you, big brother? Hanging in there?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. I just want Em to have this memory be a good one, you know?"

"I know you do. Either way, Edward, he played his best. I mean, that tackle was spectacular."

Edward smiled. "Okay, new turn on."

I laughed and peeked over my shoulder to make sure my dad wasn't listening to us. "What?"

"Sports talk."

I snorted and giggled and Angie squeezed my leg and laughed with me. I didn't think she'd heard Edward, but she always laughed when I did. It was just something that we did, being best friends and all.

"Laugh now, but remember that for the future, Bella."

I giggled again. "Like for a time when I need to turn you on? You seem to handle that just fine on your own, handsome."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you won't really need to use it, huh?"

I winked at him. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to throw in a few words now and then. How does 'foul ball' work for you?"

Edward winked at me and squirmed a little. "I love it."

I laughed. Leave it Edward to completely relax me, to make me smile. Leave to Edward to make me feel proud of myself for opening up to Pop the way I had. For telling him that the Cullens were a loving family. And for letting him know that there was always room for him to share in that.


	499. Vibes

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 499 – Vibes<strong>

"Yes," Edward said, standing up and clapping. Dale had just intercepted a pass from the Montesano quarterback and started running up the field.

The crowd was roaring at the excitement on the field. I took my eyes off the field and glanced up at Edward. He had the biggest smile on his face. He knew the boys would come back.

"Come on, Em," he cheered. I looked out at the field just in time to see a Bulldog starting to close in on Dale. Emmett jumped in the air and knocked the guy to the field. He landed hard on the ground, but held the kid down. Dale, with no one even close to catching him, ran into the end zone.

The Spartans had scored a touchdown. And the game was tied.

We were all on our feet, cheering for the hometown team. Dale was dancing in the end zone until Emmett ran over to jump on him. The two of them had a great friendship. It was really cute to watch.

I glanced down the row at Abbie and she was jumping up and down with Rose and Maria. Jasper was laughing at them and I couldn't help but smile.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "Now, he really won't forget this night," he whispered in my ear.

"He's playing the best I've ever seen him play."

"I agree," Edward said. "I think he feels like he's got something to prove."

I shook my head. "He has nothing at all to prove to anyone."

Edward squeezed me tighter to his chest. "Mm. This whole mama bear persona is still turning me on, baby."

I laughed. "What else is new?"

"I love you more every single second."

"Would it be weird to suggest running off to the backseat of the car?"

He laughed. "I think someone might notice if we're gone."

"A quickie?"

Edward caught my lips with his in a kiss too hot for the public, too hot considering our parents were sitting right behind us and the whole town was surrounding us. "You like it dangerous, don't you, sexy girl?"

I looked up at his face and took in his sparkling eyes and swollen lips. He knew what I wanted. He knew what turned me on. I was breathless just looking at him.

I was blown away daily by how much passion we had for one another. I wanted him, always, and I knew he wanted me just as much. We could be in the grocery store and all it ever took was one look, and we could turn the other on.

And Edward was right. I did like things a little wild. I was a shy girl with most everyone else, but with Edward, I could truly be myself. I trusted him completely and was therefore able to share every part of myself with him.

I had never felt so confident in my entire life, as I did when I was making love with my fiancé. It was the most amazing feeling and I never wanted it to stop.

But, alas, we were at the biggest annual sporting event the town of Forks ever saw, so we had to behave ourselves. At least for another couple of hours. But, then, there would be innocent lingerie, spankings and fruitcake. The passion between us would be unleashed in our bedroom. I couldn't wait.

We stayed standing to watch the Spartan's line up for a field goal. We were ahead by one point. Edward held me closer and kissed my cheek. "Stop it," he whispered.

I giggled. "Stop what?"

"You're thinking about sex and I can't concentrate on the game."

I pressed a kiss to his chest to hide my smile. "I'm not."

"You are, Isabella. You're cheeks are flushed. You know that I know what you're thinking."

I peeked up at his face. "Stop being a mind reader. It's annoying."

He laughed. "Can't help it. Your sex vibes are really loud. I can't tune them out."

"Sex vibes?"

Edward winked at me. "I'll tell you later."

"Fine."

I was a good girl for the rest of the game. I tried to hold back my sex vibes, whatever they were, so Edward could focus on Emmett's football game.

The Spartans had momentum now. They didn't stop pushing, even though they were in the lead and never again fell short on the scoreboard. In fact, Montesano didn't score another point.

Emmett played his heart out, running and tackling left and right. I was beyond proud of him. It was bittersweet watching, though. This would be Emmett's last game with this team. They were going to go out on top, but I couldn't help the tears in my eyes when I watched them celebrating on the field as the clock ran down to zero.

"Don't cry, angel," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I'm just happy for him."

"I know you are. You're amazing." He kissed my lips, before he turned to hug his uncle and his mom and dad. Esme had tears in her eyes, too. I knew it was because her little boy was finished with his senior year of football. In just a few short months, he'd be off to college with Rose.

"What a great game," Ang said, giving me a tight hug. "I'm so happy we were here for it."

I smiled and squeezed her back. "Me, too."

Edward took my hand and we all followed the crowd out onto the field. Rose ran up to us and Edward gave her a hug. "He was amazing, huh?" Edward asked.

"Incredible. I'm so proud of him."

"Me, too," Edward said, smiling.

Emmett ran over and hugged me, Edward and Rose all at once. "Did you fucking see that?" he asked, looking excited, overwhelmed and baffled at the same time.

Edward laughed. "You were fucking awesome." The boys looked at each other and laughed.

"Don't tell mom, but I think I broke my finger."

"That first tackle?"

"Second."

"You played through?" Edward asked. "That was a good two hours ago."

"I wasn't sitting it out."

Edward nodded "Let's see it?" he said, taking his brother's hand.

"Oh, god, monkey," Rose said, reaching out to touch his swollen and blue finger. Emmett gasped and pulled his hand back.

"Yeah. That's broken," Edward said. "Dad's going to have to set it."

"Shit."

"I know, but Mr. soon to be Carpenter, you're going to need those fingers," Edward said.

"But, the party…"

"Emmett," Rose scolded.

Dale ran over to us and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Impressed?" he asked, winking at me.

I laughed. "That was an amazing touchdown, Dale. I'm very impressed."

"I meant my dancing in the end zone."

Edward snorted, but then smiled. "Congrats, guys. You were phenomenal out there."

"Hey, I brought Abbie to the game," Dale said, trying to get my attention, again. "Do I get some more cookies?"

I laughed. "I will bake you cookies. Do I get the story on how it happened?"

Dale laughed. "It's not a great story. I grovelled and played nice and tried to be as romantic as I could. Not great for my image, but the little lady is here, is she not?"

I smiled. "She's here, but do you think you've got a chance at a relationship?"

He chuckled. "Uh, I hope so. We'll see how things go." He looked over my shoulder. "Speaking of."

I turned and smiled when I saw Abbie walk up to us. "Um, hi."

Dale walked over to her and reached out for her hands. "Hi."

Watching Dale with Abbie, compared to how he acted with me, was like night and day. He was sweet with her. Gentle, almost. It was priceless. He treated her like she was fragile. It was a beautiful thing to see, because every time I'd seen a man act like that with a woman, he was head over heels in love with her.

Edward treated me the same way. Even when we made love. I glanced at Edward and he winked at me, shooting me an adorable smirk. Uh oh. I must have been sending more sex vibes in his direction.


	500. Family and Friends

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! We're in the middle of a week of thunderstorms, here! It's scary and I hate rain! Help! But, on an exciting note: 500 CHAPTERS! That means the Summer Vacation series has reached 1100 chapters! Insane! Thanks for reading! I wouldn't write if you all weren't sharing this with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 500 – Family and Friends<strong>

"How's your finger, bro?" I asked Emmett as we danced together in Dale's living room.

"Ah, I'll live," he said. "My dad taped it up nice and tight."

"Are you going to be as good as new by Christmas?"

"Doesn't matter to me," he said. "I'm done football, so except for personal reasons, I don't really need my fingers."

I laughed. "Personal reasons?"

He chuckled with me. "Do I need teach Edward – "

"Ah. Don't say anything. You're going to make me blush."

Emmett laughed. "I'm just messing with you." He wrapped me in a tight hug. "I love you so much, Bella. I'm so excited that you're going to be my sister."

"Don't make me cry, again."

"Ah, don't cry about football, okay? We had a killer season and I'm proud of that, but I don't want to be a football player, Bella. I want to be home and have a simple life with Rose, you know? Like we can make our own fun. Who the hell needs a tens of millions of dollars, right?"

I laughed and rubbed his back. "Not us."

"I really want to be a dad."

I smiled. "I know you do. You're going to be a great one." Emmett twirled us around the dance floor. "Have you talked about it some more with Rose?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "We actually had this great conversation about it. She was thinking maybe it would make sense have the baby during our last year of college, so she could get back in shape to teach ballet and open her studio soon after graduation."

"What do you think about that?" I asked him.

"I want the baby now." I laughed and he did too. "I'm sort of kidding."

"I know, sweetie. I'm proud of you guys. You take your time and do what you feel is best for you both. We're going to support you no matter what, okay?"

"I know," Emmett said. "Free babysitting. Woo."

"Anytime." I giggled. "So, you're ready to give up parties and general craziness for a life of diaper changes and no sleep?"

He smiled. "In a flipping heartbeat."

"You're an amazing man, Emmett Cullen. I'm so completely proud of you. And so is Edward. He tells me that all the time."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you again for the tickets, Bella. God, that was an amazing surprise," he said.

Edward had gone ahead and given Emmett the tickets to the UW Seattle Huskies football game this Sunday. It was actually a great distraction to Emmett while Carlisle was wrapping his fingers.

In fact, the whole family was thrilled, because Edward bought enough tickets for everyone. I was looking forward to Sunday and having our family back up in Seattle. They hadn't been to our apartment in two months. And I loved company.

"I'm telling you, Emmett. Your brother is proud of you."

Emmett nodded and he honestly looked a little choked up. I didn't want to make him cry, but I wanted him to know how important he was to us.

The song ended and a fast song started up. Emmett gave me a another hug and kissed my cheek. "Thanks for the dance."

"Anytime. Have fun, tonight, huh? You earned it."

He smiled. "Thank you."

I felt arms around me and I turned to see who it was, because I knew it wasn't Edward. His touch always gave me deliciously warm shivers.

"Hi, Dale," I said. "Where's your girlfriend?"

He laughed. "Bathroom."

"So, you're already cheating on her?"

"Whoa," he said, smiling. "What do you have in mind?"

I giggled and shoved him back. "Shut up."

He laughed. "You are so amazing, Bella."

"Stop liking me, Dale."

"I can't help it."

"Do you really want to screw things up with Abbie?" I asked. "If she comes out of the bathroom and hears you flirting with me, it's going to break her heart."

"So, what you're saying is girls don't understand that we flirt with all women all the time and that it doesn't mean we don't like our girl the most?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Girls don't understand that."

"Good to know. What kind of cookies are you making me?"

"I don't know. I don't even know when I'll get a change to bake them."

"Before Christmas? I'm going to Europe."

"Wow. Nice."

"Meh. You've seen Scotland once, you've seen it a million times."

"Family there?"

"Yep."

I giggled. "Don't sound so excited."

"Eh, I'm a friend-centric guy. I like being here."

"Are you going to play college football?" I asked.

"I don't know. I really just played to get girls. I just so happened to be good at it."

"I believe that," I said. "But, look at you now. Regional champion and you have the girl. You've done well for yourself."

"Thanks, Bella. Uh, I know you're engaged. I get it. But, if I'm with Em, sometime, you think we can still hang out?"

"Of course," I said. "We can be friends."

He gave me a quick hug. "Thanks, Bella." He ran off across the room toward Emmett, Rose and Abbie. I looked up and saw Edward walking towards me.

"Hey, Miss Popular," he said, taking my hands in his. "You ready to head home? Angie is already sleeping on Ben's lap on the love seat."

I laughed and pursed my lips for a kiss. Edward hummed into the kiss and it made me smile. "I'm so exhausted," I said.

"What?" he asked, mock surprise in his voice. "I'm wide awake."

"We didn't all get naps this afternoon."

"True, but I was up at five this morning, jogging."

"Oh, god. Was that today?"

"Yes. It's been another of the longest days in history," he said.

And he was right. I thought back to everything we had done today: Edward had talked to Pop this morning, I had been worried that he wasn't home and I couldn't reach him. We had brunch with the Cullens, bought birthday gifts for Maria in Port Angeles, lingerie shopping with Angie and Ben, the big football game and then the party. No wonder we were exhausted.

"And if you want to sleep, I'll put the fruitcake in the fridge for another time."

I snorted and buried my face into his chest. "As if I would agree to that plan."

He lifted me up and carried me over to Emmett. "We're going. You guys good to get home?"

"Yeah," Emmett said, smiling. "Will we see you guys tomorrow?"

"Uh, we're spending the morning with Chief Swan," Edward said. "But, yeah. We'll see you at Maria's sweet sixteen for sure, if not before that."

"I got an invitation to that party," Dale said, smiling proudly. "I believe it was homemade."

Rose laughed. "My baby sister does not party like you do, Dale."

He chuckled and shook his head. "She's going to be sixteen."

"Sweet sixteen," Emmett said. "Emphasis on the sweet."

I smiled. Tomorrow sounded like another long day, but I was so excited to create even more memories with family and friends.


	501. Eager Girl

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thanks for reading! Let's get silly! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 501 – Eager Girl<strong>

"You are so damn sexy," Edward said, twirling me around in my pretty new nightgown.

"I'm glad you like it. You did pick it out."

"I have amazing taste, wouldn't you say?"

I smiled. "I much prefer being out of clothes around you than in, but if you insist, then yes, you have amazing taste."

Edward ran his hands down my sides and let his thumbs caress the sides of my breasts. "I'm going to tease you, tonight, Bella. A lot. I'm taking my time with you. And you're going to come over and over and over again."

I groaned. "Edward." His name came out of a breath. His touch always lit me on fire.

"You're shaking, baby girl. Are you nervous? I can stop."

"No, baby. Don't stop. I'm just excited nervous, you know?"

He smiled and brought his lips to mine. "I want to tie you up, babe. I've been thinking about it all day. Can I? Tell me no if you don't want to."

"Yes."

He smiled and kissed me, again. "Are you sure, baby?"

"Very sure."

"Mm, good. Then," he bent down and scooped me up in his arms, "let's get you all tied up."

"You haven't tied me up in a long time. I think it was September."

"I love that you keep track." He kissed my lips. "And that day, which I also remember so clearly, I only tied your hands."

I smiled. "Um, what are you tying tonight? My feet, too?"

"Hmm. Too many questions." He sat on the side of the bed with me on his lap. He ran his hands over my back and hip. "I think you need a little spanking first."

"Yes, please." I rolled over so I was lying across his lap.

He laughed and rubbed my back. "Eager girl, huh?"

"Very. Edward. Hurry."

He ran his hand over my nightie covered bum. "Have I ever told you how sexy your ass is?"

I smiled and wriggled. "Show me."

Edward slapped my right bum cheek three times in a row, but not that hard at all. It still felt good, though. "How's that?"

"So good, baby."

He slipped his hand under the nightie and pulled it right up. "Mm." He slapped my bare bum twice more and this time it stung a little. "Say fruitcake if you want me to stop," he said. He slapped the same cheek, again.

I reached down and held onto his lower leg with both hands. I was loving this so much. Edward slapped my bum, again and I gasped, hanging on tighter.

"Tell me to stop, Bella," he said and then spanked me once, twice, three more times.

"No. I love it." I was nearly breathless and my bum cheek was hot and tingling.

He ran his palm in soothing circles over my burning bum cheek. "God, you're beautiful. Your skin is flushed just like your pretty face."

He gave me one more spanking, before he reached for my waist and helped me stand up between his legs. Edward smiled up at my face. "You okay? You look a little dizzy."

I smiled and squeezed his shoulders. "I'm good. All the blood rushed to my head, that's all."

Edward chuckled and rubbed my sides. "I've been there."

I giggled and blushed. "I…"

He winked at me. "I'm teasing you. Are you okay? You're acting pretty shy with me. If you're uncomfortable, baby, we'll stop."

"I always feel really shy when you take over like that," I admitted, looking up at the roof. "I love it, though. When you tell me what to do. When you encourage me, support me. It just reminds me of when we first started trying things."

"Look at me, Bella."

I looked down at his face and he smiled at me. "I love you. And I love it when you're shy. It's such a damn turn on to me. But, I need you to promise that you'll tell me to stop if you start to feel scared or panicked or just overwhelmed."

I smiled back at him and nodded. "I promise. Um, it turns me on when you take care of me, when you show concern for me."

"I always will, angel. Always." He leaned in and kissed me between my breasts, over my heart, in the middle of the ruffles on my nightgown. "I want to tie you up now."

"Okay." I crawled onto the bed and then smiled at him so he knew I was comfortable.

"Tell me everything you're thinking right now. Out loud while I tie you to the bedposts."

"Okay. Um…"

"Don't think about it. Don't censor it. Just tell me." Edward tied my left foot with a soft scarf. He kissed the bottom of my foot and then the top of each toe.

"I'm thinking that I hope you take my nightgown off."

"Why?"

"Because I like when you touch me," I said. I bit my bottom lip. "Um, I'm also thinking that I hope I don't stain the sheets because I'm really, really wet."

"Mm. Don't worry about a thing." He kissed right foot and tied it to the bed post. "Because if I have this my way, you're about to get a little wetter."

I tried to move my legs, but I was tied pretty tight. "I can't get away."

Edward smiled as he crawled between my legs. "Is that okay?"

"Oh, yeah."

Edward ran his hands up and down my bare thighs. "You are so pretty, baby. And look at you. You're all mine."

"I'm yours forever." Edward smiled at me and crouched down to kiss the inside of my thigh. "Ah."

"You like that?"

"I love it, baby." He kissed me right between the leg and I sat up, grabbing Edward's head. "Edward."

Edward sat up and smirked at me, before he hopped off the bed. "Baby? Why did you stop."

"I'll be right back," he said, shooting a wink at me. He ran down the stairs. I couldn't believe he left me there. But when he ran back upstairs, he had the fruitcake and a knife in his hand.

I giggled. "What the heck are you going to do with that?"

"I'm on a mission to prove that sex with me is better than your beloved fruitcake." Edward sliced a small piece of fruitcake and walked over to feed it to me.

"Mm. God, baby. That's good cake."

Edward put his hands on his hips, standing at the foot of the bed in nothing but his grey boxer briefs. "Oh, my god. I think I'm going to lose to a piece of cake. And the worst cake on the planet, yet. Talk about a blow to the self-esteem."

I covered my mouth and giggled. "You're not losing. Get back in here and show me what else you've got."

He smiled and literally jumped into the bed, right between my legs, again. "Ready?"

"So ready."

Edward started licking me right between the legs, swirling his tongue softly, then using more pressure. I was gasping and hanging onto his hair, yanking him closer and then trying to push him away. I let go right away and tried to hold back my screams.

My chest was heaving and I smiled at Edward as he sat up, his hand still caressing my hip. "Well?" he asked. "How do I compare?"

I laughed and set my hand over my pounding heart. "Well…"

Edward laughed and tickled my sides. "Are you kidding me?"

I kept giggling. "You won, Edward. Wow. I'm still tingly."

"Woo." He leaned forward and kissed my lips. "You know what, Bella? I'm not convinced. We're going in for round two. Edward versus Fruitcake."


	502. Round Two

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and sharing this with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 502 – Round Two<strong>

"Here, baby." Edward fed me another small bite of Christmas fruitcake. He had climbed on the bed, behind me, and I was leaning back against his chest.

"Mm. You picked a really good one. It's so moist and tangy."

He laughed. "How can you eat this? It's just so disgusting."

"Taste it," I said.

"Bella. I might throw up. And I haven't puked in front of you, yet. I don't really want to."

I giggled. "I've thrown up in front you," I said. "Remember the food poisoning incident?"

"God, Bella. How could I forget. That was the day we bought the Kama Sutra." I laughed and he pinched my sides. "At first we thought you might be pregnant, but then my dad said it was food poisoning."

"And you stayed with me and carried me to the bathroom every time I needed to throw up. You really proved you were husband material that day."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Well, I know you're wife material, so let's skip the vomit test."

I turned my head and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Just try the fruitcake. I want to watch your face."

He snorted. "Fine." He cut the tiniest crumb off of the corner of the cake.

I laughed, again. "You won't even be able to taste that."

"That's the plan." He put the piece in his mouth, chewed and then he actually gagged. So, of course, I laughed even harder. I couldn't believe that he hated fruitcake that much. "Shit, Bella. That is disgusting."

"I'm sorry," I said.

He poked me in the side. "You are not. You're laughing at me."

I snorted and buried my face into his chest. "I can't help it. You're so cute and that cake is to die for."

"From now on, I'll only taste it on your lips."

"What if you throw up on me?"

He laughed. "I won't. You taste like Bella."

"What do I taste like?"

"Mm. You are freaking delicious. So sweet." He wrapped me tightly in his arms and rocked us back and forth. "Well, what do you say, sexy? Ready for more?"

I smiled because I could feel how ready he was against the small of my back. "What are you going to do, now?"

"Hmm." He set his hands on my hips and slowly shimmied my nightie up my body and then over my head and arms. "Oh, look at this. There's a naked woman tied to my bed. Whatever shall I do with her?"

My giggles turned to hums as he cupped my boobs in his hands. He started kissing my neck and shoulder, dragging his tongue along my skin. "Mm, Bella. You taste so damn good."

"Better than fruitcake?" I asked.

"God, yes." He sucked on my earlobe and then tugged it with his teeth. "Wait. That wasn't you using the safe word, was it?"

I giggled. "No."

"Mm. Good girl." He gave my nipples a quick pinch before he climbed back out of bed.

"I don't know if I like this teasing stuff. You keep leaving me."

He laughed and held up his tie. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to tie your hands up."

I blushed a little. "Okay."

"Fruitcake?"

"No."

"Tell me, baby, if you need me to stop."

"I will. I promise."

Edward reached for my hands but I pulled them away. "No?"

I ran my palms over his bare chest. "Mm. I just wanted a quick feel before you won't let me touch."

He laughed. "Anywhere else you want to touch?"

"Um…" I slid my hand down his chest to his belly button.

"Bella, damn it." He frowned at me and took my wrists in his hands, again. I was giggling while he tied my hands to the headboard. I couldn't resist. I oddly loved making him mad. He hated his belly button touched, so obviously, I had to do it.

"I'm sorry. It was right there, baby. Are you mad at me?"

He frowned at me, again, and then started laughing. "God, you're sexy. I'll never be mad at you, gorgeous."

"Why don't you take a picture? You know, if you like what you see?"

"Ooh. Can I?"

"Of course you can."

Edward winked at me, before grabbing my camera from my purse on the nightstand. "Do you like being exposed to me like that. Lying there knowing that I can do absolutely anything to your gorgeous body?"

His words were really turning me on and I started squirming a little. "Baby. Come here."

He smiled and snapped a couple of photos. "Are you sure you want me?" he asked. He set the camera down and then slowly pulled his underwear off. "I can always get you more fruitcake, instead."

I giggled. "I told you that you win."

"Say it." He had the biggest smirk on his face. It was so cute and sexy at the same time.

"Sex with you is better than fruitcake."

He smirked at me, again, as he rolled a condom on. "Was that so hard?"

I smiled. "Honestly, you didn't to need to go to all this trouble."

He climbed into bed with me and leaned in to kiss my lips. "No trouble at all."

"Are you going to make love to me?" I asked against his lips.

"Maybe."

I lifted my hips up and we both groaned at the friction. "Why just maybe?"

"You did stick your finger in my belly button."

"Edward," I whined. "You said you weren't mad."

He set his hands on my cheeks and looked into my eyes. He slid inside of me, so slowly. I squeezed my eyes shut and threw my head back. "Oh, god. Edward." I was tingling everywhere, my body was on fire and I felt so, so good.

Edward pressed his lips to mine. "I'm not mad. I'm teasing you."

"Baby, you feel so good."

"Mm. So, do you, Bella." He kissed me once more but then pulled out and sat back on his knees between my legs.

"Edward, shoot, baby. Come back."

He brought a piece of fruitcake to my lips. I ate it from his hand and then sucked on his fingers. "Shit, Bella."

"Stop torturing me," I whined. I actually had tears in my eyes, I wanted him so much. "I need to feel you inside of me, Edward."

Edward laid on top of me, again and kissed my lips, hard. "Shh, Bella," he breathed, before kissing me, again. He lined our bodies back up and slid back inside of me. "There, baby." He kissed my cheeks and lips and chin. "How's that?"

"Never stop," I whispered. "I love you so much."

Edward ran his hands over my body, down my sides and up my arms as he moved his hips in a slow steady rhythm with mine. "I love you, too, my beautiful girl." He licked my lips. "Even if you taste like fruitcake."


	503. Cruel Woman

**A/N - Happy Summer Solstice! Woo! Bring on the warm weather! Thanks for reading! Let's join our lovers back in bed, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 503 – Cruel Woman<strong>

**Saturday, November 27**

"I'm still tingling," I whispered into Edward's ear.

He smiled and kissed my lips. "Six hours after we went to sleep? Maybe it's a bad reaction to all that fruitcake."

I giggled. "Trust me. It's not from the fruitcake."

He rubbed his warm hand up and down my back. "Did you know it is exactly four weeks until Christmas?"

"Is it?"

"Mm hmm. Our first Christmas together."

"Oh, god. Baby. I haven't started shopping, yet."

He laughed. "I don't want presents. I just need you."

"That was easy."

"You. Naked. Under the Christmas tree with a big red bow wrapped around your waist." I giggled into his chest and he laughed with me. "What? That would be so sexy."

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" I asked him.

"I'm sure. I just want us to be together."

"That's sweet, baby. But, I'm still going to buy you something."

He laughed. "Just spend the money on you. I have everything I need right here in my arms."

I looked into his beautiful green eyes and then smiled when he did. "You are so romantic, Edward Anthony."

He laughed. "I just love you."

"Aw. I love you, too."

"How are you feeling, babe?" he asked. "After last night?"

I hummed and snuggled closer to him and then kissed his chin. "After you made me see stars. Twice?"

"Mm hmm. After that."

"After you untied me and then kiss every single inch of my skin, my wrists, my ankles. After you rolled me over and rubbed my back with body lotion. My feet."

"Yeah. After all of that?" He smiled at me. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like I'm so in love with you. And that I love you so much more than fruitcake."

He rolled over on top of me and started kissing me all over my face. I was giggling uncontrollably and pushing his chest when my cell phone rang.

Edward reluctantly rolled off of me with a groan and reached for my phone. "It's your dad."

"Hey, daddy," I said when I answered the phone.

"Just wanted to check if you'd had breakfast."

I smiled. "Nope. Just woke up, actually."

"Did I wake you?" He sounded worried.

"No. What's up?"

"Dee's making breakfast and she wants to know if you guys want to come and eat. The kitchen smells good and I thought I'd be a good dad and share that with my favourite daughter."

"That sounds great, daddy." I covered the phone with my hand and looked over at Edward. I mouthed the words 'breakfast at dad's.' He nodded and smiled. "Thanks, dad. We'll be there soon, okay?"

"Okay, sounds good. Love you, Bells."

"Love you, too, daddy."

Edward slipped the phone from my hand and then rolled back on top of me. "Now where were we?"

I giggled and tapped my lips. "You were right here."

"Mm." He pressed his lips over mine and let his tongue twirl, lick and dance with mine. I kept smiling and breaking the kiss, but Edward wouldn't give up. He just kept kissing me and tasting me.

I slid my hands down his back and squeezed his bum cheeks. "We have to get dressed," I whispered against his kissy lips.

"I'm going to need a quicky."

I giggled. "Oh, are you?"

"Yeah. You're too freaking gorgeous. I need to have you before we get out of this bed."

"Are you going to tie me up, again?"

He smiled. "You liked that, huh?"

"A lot."

"Do I need to tie you up right now? Are you going to try and escape?"

"Mm. No. I think I'll be a good girl, this morning."

Edward chuckled. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, my good girl. Will you put a condom on me, then?"

"I would love to," I said. I rolled over to grab a condom from the nightstand.

Edward was pressing kisses up and down my back. He literally couldn't stop touching me. It was an empowering feeling. I loved when he took charge with his words, but I knew, I think we both knew, that I was in control in this bed.

Edward sensed what I wanted, what I needed and he played along with that. He was the epitome of the perfect lover. I was a lucky, lucky girl.

I rolled back over and Edward wrapped me tightly in his arms. I smiled. "Let me go. I have work to do."

He laughed. "Work?"

"A job?"

Edward laughed and I frowned at him. "Sorry. That was very male of me."

"What? I don't get it."

He kissed my lips. "Hand job, blow job. The word job…" He laughed, again. "God, it must be early."

I giggled with him. "Oh, is that what you had in mind?" I asked. "When I said…job?"

He kissed me, again. "No. I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Maybe I want to."

"I love it when you're so defiant. It's sexy."

I kissed him and then tugged at his bottom lip with my teeth. "I'll show you sexy."

I licked and nibbled my way down his chest, making sure to really use my teeth. He liked it a little rough. And I knew I was doing everything right by his groans. I got to my target. I peeked up at Edward's face and licked my lips.

"Fuck, Bella."

I wrapped my hand around his hardness and pressed a soft whisper of a kiss to the tip. "Bella, dammit. I…"

I giggled and then took him in my mouth. He groaned as I twirled my tongue around him, bringing the French kiss a little lower. Edward had his hands in my hair and I could feel the muscles in his stomach were tightened under my hand.

I slowly pulled my lips off of him and sat back between his legs. His chest was heaving and his eyes were half closed. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

I giggled. "Now you know what's it like to be teased, handsome."

"You are a cruel, cruel woman," he said, forcing a smile at me.

I tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it on him. I straddled him and then quickly dropped down onto his throbbing length. We both cried out, together. Nothing felt better than this. Nothing.

With my hands splayed on his chest and his on my hips, I rode him as fast as I could. Edward sat up and kissed my chest over my heart. I was sweating and breathless and so close to letting go, but I didn't want to stop.

Edward sucked my nipple into his mouth and bit down softly. I couldn't hold on and let myself fall. "Good girl," he breathed into my ear. He pushed me onto my back and took over for me, still keeping the pace I had set. He pressed his lips to mine right as he stilled inside of me. I held onto his shoulders tightly as I came for the second time in as many minutes.

Edward rolled us onto our sides and reached up to run the back of his fingers over my cheek. "Wow."

I laughed. "Do you still think I'm cruel?"

"Mm. I think you're perfection."


	504. Fabio and Family

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Hope you are all having a great weekend! Thanks for reading! Your reviews mean everything to me. I love that you are enjoying this little soap opera! Thanks, again! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 504 – Fabio and Family<strong>

"Happy Thanksgiving, again, kiddo," my dad said, kissing my forehead. "Don't you look pretty."

I smiled. I had put on a cute black lace skirt, a white blouse and a bright blue cardigan. Edward was wearing tan dress pants and a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He left his tie on the bed this morning.

"Thanks, dad. I'm excited to spend the day with you."

"Good, because…oh, they're here."

I turned to see a station wagon pull up in front of the yard. Mary and Randell, my very own grandparents were here. I was thrilled. I ran out to the street to meet them and was met with hugs and kisses.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Mary said.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Bella," Randell said.

"How's Sequim?" I asked as we walked up to the house with my grandparents on each of my arms.

"Oh, the place is great. We have friends in the building, bridge night, checkers. Bella. It's wonderful," Mary said, patting my hand.

"I'm so happy for you guys," I said.

"How was the drive?" my dad said, walking out to meet his in-laws at the door.

"Oh, it was good, Charlie. The weather is unseasonably warm, wouldn't you say?"

"It is. I'm loving it," he said, before kissing Mary's cheek and patting Randell on the shoulder.

"Angie," I said, as we walked into the kitchen. "These are my grandparents, Mary and Randell. And this is my best friend from Arizona, Angela and her amazing fiancé, and our friend, Ben."

Mary gave them both hugs and Randell slipped both me and Angie a twenty dollar bill. Ang got quite a kick out of it.

I walked over to Heidi who was busy setting the table, plus the spare table pulled up beside it. I wrapped her in a tight hug, and she hugged me right back. "Happy Thanksgiving, again, step-mother dearest."

She laughed. "I always feel like I have to cackle or something after you say that."

I giggled with her. "You're the best. No cackling."

"Deal." She kissed my cheek and passed me a handful of silverware and Mary took my place and gave her daughter a hug.

"Look at us," Mary said. "Three generations together in the kitchen. I love this."

I smiled and tried to be discrete as I wiped the tears from my cheeks. I loved being a part of this family.

"You're glowing," Heidi said to me. "I take it you're settling in to the house well?"

I giggled. I glanced to the living room to see Edward, my dad, Randell, Angie and Ben all sitting together. They were laughing and happy and I was glad I could talk to my step mom without anyone overhearing me.

"Very well."

Mary smiled at me and squeezed my shoulder. "We'll have to take a tour some time."

"I didn't make the bed," I said, biting my lip and blushing as I thought of the state Edward and I had left our room in this morning: scarves tied to the bed frame, condom wrappers on the floor, sheets ripped from the bed. It looked like a sex den. I loved it, but it was not in any condition to show off to grandparents.

Heidi laughed. "God, you two are so cute."

"What?" I asked, playing dumb.

"It's good that you have a healthy sex life."

"Heidi," I whined.

Mary and Heidi laughed together. "Don't be embarrassed, honey," Mary said. "Heidi's a talker. She's always been that way."

I laughed. "She is, isn't she?"

Heidi slapped my bum, making me laugh, as I darted to the other side of the table to hide my bum. Edward's slaps, however, were welcome. "I'm not asking for details. I'm just saying that it's good for your relationship."

"If that's the case, then our relationship is solid," I said.

"Good, Bella. You two have really come so far. You talk, you work things out," Heidi turned to her mom with tears in her eyes. "My step daughter is going to have such a beautiful marriage."

"Oh, Heidi," Mary said, giving her daughter a hug. "Don't mind her, Bella. She's gets like this on Thanksgiving."

I laughed and joined in on the hug. "I understand. I'm a crier, too."

"We'll have to send Edward over to your new house to make the bed so I can have the grand tour," Mary said, winking at me.

I giggled. "He's actually pretty good at making beds." I sighed, feeling a little dreamy and still tingling from the rounds of sex we'd been having. "He's such an amazing man."

"Uh, oh. Do I have competition?"

I turned around and smiled when I saw the object of my absolute and total affection standing inside the entry way to the kitchen.

"Nope." Edward leaned down to kiss my lips and I smiled, because I would never get enough of his lips. "You're safe. What do you need?"

"Coffee. I tried to wait, but I'm seriously getting shaky." He laughed. "Caffeine withdrawals or something."

"I can relate," Heidi said. "I must make three pots a day."

Mary poured him a cup and he kissed her cheek. "Thank you," he said, before taking a long gulp of it. "Oh, that's good stuff."

"It's my own special blend," Heidi said, winking at him. "Three kinds of beans."

"Quit trying to steal my fiancé," I teased.

Edward leaned down and kissed my lips, again. "I'm all yours, lover."

"Ooh," Mary said, fanning her face. "Lover. Just like the romance novels."

Edward blushed and laughed. "Okay. I'm out of my element with the girl talk." He held up his hand in surrender and walked backwards out of the room.

Heidi, Mary and I couldn't stop giggling. It was moments like this that made me so happy to be home. This was what I'd wanted my entire life. This feeling of a full house, full of laughter and love and family and friends. This weekend meant everything to me.

"No, no, Fabio" Heidi said. "Come back and call everyone. Breakfast is ready."

I giggled. This was awesome. Edward had a new nickname. I kind of hoped it stuck.

We all shared a great breakfast: bacon, eggs and Heidi's French toast casserole with pecan maple crumble. My goodness, it was delicious.

"I want to eat this on my wedding day," Angela said, reaching over to rub Ben's shoulder.

"I want to eat this every day," my dad said.

Heidi laughed. "It wouldn't be special if you ate it every day, Charles Xavier Swan."

"Ooh, the full name treatment," Edward said to my dad. "Bella does that to me all the time."

"Get in trouble a lot?" my dad asked him.

Edward laughed. "Apparently."

"So, honey, when are you getting married?" Mary asked Angie.

"New Year's Eve in Phoenix."

"Great date," Randell said, pointing his fork at Ben. "You'll never forget your anniversary. And trust me, son, when you get to be my age, you need all the help you can get."

Ben smiled and looked over at Ang. "Yeah, I don't think I will ever forget that day."

"Aw. Isn't he precious," Mary said, setting her hand over her heart. "Are you going to the wedding, Bella?"

I smiled. "Absolutely. I would never miss it. Oh," I looked over at Heidi. "You know how to take in dresses, right?"

"I do," she said.

"I brought my maid of honour dress to Forks. Would you be able to take it in for me?" I asked her. I don't know if I'll be able to find a tailor that isn't too busy during the holidays."

"Oh, I would love to," Heidi said. She looked touched that I had asked her. "After breakfast, we'll have you standing on a chair and I'll come at you with pins."

I smiled. I couldn't wait.


	505. The Girls

**A/N - Gah! I'm so sorry this late! I spent the day with my parents and just turned my laptop on now! Forgive me? I'll give you an Edward's POV tomorrow if you do! I'm not above bribes! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 505 – The Girls<strong>

"Well, you've sort of already seen the house," I said to Mary we walked in the front door with Heidi and Angie. "I mean it was Heidi's place."

"Still," she said. "It's special because it's yours."

"Aw. Okay. Take a seat in the living room, and I'll just go clean up the bedroom really quick."

"Bella, honey, we're not going to judge," Heidi said.

"Still," I said, giggling, giving away how embarrassed I was. "I'd rather you didn't see it."

"Now my imagination is running wild," my stepmom said, winking at me.

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't be able to imagine this."

After an amazing breakfast, the girls had all decided to come to the new house for a tour, and to pick up my maid of honour dress. Edward, Ben, my dad and Randell had stayed at back to 'warm up the horseshoe pit.' My dad's words.

Edward had kissed my lips hard before I left.

"_Are you sure you don't mind hanging out here, this morning?" I asked Edward. "I mean, if you want to go to your mom's, I'll understand."_

"_Babe," he said, kissing me, again. "Our marriage is going to be equal, our relationship is now. Your time with your dad is important to you, to me, too. We've been with my family for the last two days and we'll see them tonight at Maria's."_

"_You are perfect, Mr. Cullen."_

_He chuckled. "I like your dad, baby. I grew up with him, so I'm comfortable over here, okay? Never worry about me and never think you have to ask me to spend time here. Your happiness means everything to me. And, Bella, you should have seen your face when your grandparents showed up."_

_I giggled. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome, but you don't need to thank me."_

"_I'll give you a back rub, tonight."_

_He laughed. "I won't turn it down." He kissed me, again. "Go. Heidi's waiting for you."_

"_I have to go hide your tie."_

"Ooh. Who was tied down?" Angela asked, smiling at me. We each got to work untying scarves from the bed frame.

I peeked over at her. "Me."

We giggled together. "How was it?"

"A-maz-ing."

She laughed. "I have no idea how I would ever convince Ben to do that."

"Just start out slow," I said. I picked up the empty condom wrappers and threw them in the garbage can in the bathroom. "Start with him just holding your wrists. This is the first time, since Edward and I started making love in July, that he's ever tied my wrists and ankles. It took us four months to get to this point. And you both have to be into it for it to work."

Angie pulled the quilt up on the bed. "Maybe I should worry about actually having sex first before I start planning the kinky stuff, right?"

I took Angie's hand and pulled her onto the bed with me. "Don't worry about any of it. Enjoy every second of it. Think about how much you love each other and how good it feels. That's all you need to think about."

Ang smiled. "Five weeks to the day until I'm married, until I lose my virginity."

"I know. You are going to be the most beautiful bride. And then, when you and Ben are alone, and you slowly undress each other, you are going to be the sexiest wife. And he is going to love and cherish every inch of your gorgeous body."

Angie laughed. "Why isn't it New Year's Eve?"

I smiled. "Soon, Ang. I promise, the time is going to fly by."

"Is it safe for innocent parents' eyes?" Heidi asked from the doorway.

Ang and I laughed. "Yeah," I said, tucking Edward's tie under the covers.

"What do you have planned for this room?" Mary asked.

I smiled. "I will admit that when I first saw this room, I was happy that it was big enough for a bassinet."

"Aw," Mary said, setting her hand over her heart.

I laughed so I didn't cry. "But, the only thing we really want to change in the bedroom is the colour."

Heidi laughed. "Edward didn't like the pink, huh?"

"He's very masculine," I said, making the girls laugh. "But, yeah, I think we'll just keep using this furniture for now and leave our stuff in Seattle until we move back to Forks permanently."

"Your dad is so thrilled that you guys have a house here," Heidi said. "Honestly, I've noticed that he's more relaxed."

"Was he still worried that I was going to go live in Denver with mom?"

"Well, not Denver, specifically, but he's missed out on so much with you, and now that he has you back, I think that the possibility of losing you, again, really eats at him."

I felt the tears come this time and Angie wrapped her arms around me. "I told him I was staying in Washington."

"I know. But, you're also an adult. Plans change, right? And he would understand, honey. You're getting married soon. You have your own life, but he really is happy that you've decided to stay." She ran her hand over my hair. "We're both happy."

I was content with mine and Edward's decision to buy a home in Forks. And it made me so happy that I would be able to keep building a relationship with my dad. It was what I had always wanted. Hearing Heidi talk about how much my dad wanted that too, made it even more special.

So, I took the girls through the house, and told them the basic ideas that Edward and I had for the minor renos.

"And the living room is going to be our snuggling room. No TV, no video games, just comfy couches and chairs. I want a place for talking and spending time together."

"That's really sweet," Angie said. "I think when Ben and I get our own place, I'm going to do the same thing."

"Edward can have his man cave downstairs."

Heidi laughed. "I'll bet you he's never down there. Unless you are."

I smiled. "You're probably right," I said. "I just thought when Edward's brothers come over, they'll have a place to hang out. His family is so important to him, so I want to make sure that the Cullen kids feel welcome here. I want them all to come in and sit and at the table and have dinner with us. Like a second home, you know?"

"You're a sweet girl," Mary said, wrapping her arm around me. "He's lucky to have you, Bella."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "I feel like the lucky one. You wouldn't believe how incredible he's been to me this last few weeks. I've been a basket case with the attacker on campus, trying to find a house. I'm so lucky he stayed with me."

Heidi took my hand. "Honey. Relationships are amazing during the happy times. Everyone loves to laugh and do fun things. But those hard times, they are the real test to a relationship. That is when you see someone's true colours.

"And Edward was there for you. He comforted you. He showed you his heart. For someone so young, he shows a remarkable level of maturity and commitment. Your dad and I talk about it, a lot. You have found a true match, honey."

I gave my step mom a hug. It meant a lot to me to hear that both she and my dad loved Edward as much as I did. That they supported my relationship and that they saw a future for the two of us, too.

"Now," she said, wiping my tears. "No more tears. Let's see this beautiful maid of honour dress."


	506. The Boys

**A/N - Happy Monday! I posted yesterday's chapter late, so don't miss it. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 506 – The Boys<strong>

**EPOV**

"My Heidi is a great cook, isn't she?" Randell said, patting his stomach. "What a great breakfast."

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Yes. I am one lucky man. My wife and my daughter are both amazing in the kitchen."

I smiled just thinking of my girl. She was an incredible cook, in the kitchen as Charlie said. But I couldn't stop thinking about amazing she was in the bedroom, too. That was probably out of line, considering I was hanging out with her father, but, shit, a guy could not be blamed.

Bella had a completely blown my mind these last twelve hours: spankings and ties and teasing and crazy hot sex. Bella always blew my mind, with everything she did and said and felt for me, but last night was freaking perfection.

These last few weeks had been hard. She was upset and scared and not herself. There was a lot going on. I understood, but I hated seeing her that way, not happy. I felt, since the day I met her, it was my job, my pleasure, to make her happy. To keep a smile on her gorgeous face.

And it had been hard work. And so damn scary. For a while I wasn't sure she would ever go back to the way she was, to the beautiful, innocent and carefree girl she had been before Beatty had frightened her in the library.

I didn't ever know what was going to set her off, what was going to scare her, or remind her of the attacker. It felt like I was walking on eggshells around her. It wasn't her fault, and I didn't blame her. I never would.

But, honestly, it was scary. I didn't know how life was going to be anymore. I didn't know if my girl was going to be the same. And I hated that I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

The trip to Denver had been nice, though. And getting Bella out of town seemed to do wonders for her. But, more than anything, I was learning that Bella found empowerment during intimacy.

When we were alone, when we tried all of our crazy new positions, when we just let loose and were wild in bed, Bella's confidence soared.

Having sex in the bathroom at the club in Seattle on Tuesday had seemed like a turning point. I had my girl back. That night, I knew it for sure. She was still worried about the attacker. I was, too. But it was in the back of our minds, now.

I felt like I could make love to my fiancée and not have to worry that my being a little rough would start a round a tears. Again, not that I blamed her. But, it was so nice to see her letting go of those fears.

And, as much as I hated feeling like shit, when I broke down, when I was feeling weak and emotional, like I had these last couple days with my Pop, Bella was my heroine. She stood up for me, she talked to me, she comforted me. She listened. She was always there when I needed her. She knew what I needed.

In my moments of weakness, she was the strong one. It was moments like that in our relationship that really built trust and love. Our bond was unbreakable, now. I knew that and I think she did, too. That poor girl was stuck with me.

Last night, the tying down, the spanking, it was all a product of that trust we felt for each other. I would never forget it. Bella gave up absolute control of her body to me. And, thankfully, I knew how to please my girl.

And this morning, she gave it right back to me: that out of control desire and passion and just plain hot love making. I was so, so damn lucky to have this girl in my life, her heart, her mind, her soul and her body, forever.

"Edward," Charlie said, bringing me back to the present, to the kitchen of my soon to be father-in-law. A place where I really, really had to stop picturing Bella naked. "Randell and I are going to get the lawn chairs out of the shed. Will you guys bring out the horseshoes from the closet?"

"Gotcha," I said.

"Where'd you just go?" Ben asked me. He slapped my shoulder and then filled up his mug with more coffee.

"Uh, Bella and I have been having some great nights," I said, smirking a little. "I'm finding it hard to focus on anything else."

Ben and I had become pretty damn close. We'd text each other from time to time, e-mail. He was almost like another brother to me. We sort of just clicked and I found it very easy to talk to him about things that had been going on.

"Good for you, man," he said. "You guys deserve it."

He knew about the attacker. He'd witnessed a lot of the crap going on with Pop.

"Thanks," I said. "So, how are things with Angela?"

He smiled. I knew that look. Things were good. "Things are good."

I laughed. "Good for you guys. Five weeks, huh? Are you getting excited?"

Ben snorted. "I think I'm in a state of permanent excitement at this point."

"I empathize, man. Bella and I took our time getting to the physical part of our relationship. I know how difficult it is to hold back."

"Yeah. It's just. I have no trouble stopping when we fool around because I'm just so freaking grateful she's letting me touch her at all. There was a point that we were doing everything but. And then, it just got too hard for her, or something, because we've really cooled things off," Ben said.

"I mean, I get it. This is so damn hard for her, too. The waiting for our wedding night. But, we went from night to day almost overnight."

"That's rough, man," I said, getting a refill on the coffee for myself. "How has it been since you've got up here in Washington?"

"It's heaven."

I laughed and he laughed with me. "Oh, yeah? You've gone back to 'night'?"

Ben shook his head. "Not really, no. But, we've talked a little bit. Like, I told her that I understand how hard it is to stop, but I still want to show her how much I love her, how much I'm attracted to her, how much I want her."

"Nice," I said. "Talking is the way to a woman's heart. And holy hell does it make life run much smoother."

"I'm learning that," he said.

"Me, too," I said. "I was never a great talker. Bella's working on me."

Ben laughed. "We've got some great girls, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," I agreed. I went to the closet and grabbed Charlie's box of horseshoes. "So, you ready for your wedding night?"

"God, yes."

I laughed. "You nervous?"

"No. Even though Angela is going to be my first, I'm not nervous at all. I want this and I know she does, too. We'll figure it out. And I know it's going to erase so much stress from our lives."

"It's worth the wait, man," I said to him.

"Oh, I believe it."

We headed out back to join with Charlie and Randell. Hanging with the guys was great, but I couldn't wait until Bella came back. I missed her beautiful face. My heart sped up just thinking about her. Yes, I was a lucky man.


	507. Sweet and Spicy

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! It's finally sunny here! I adore the sun and it puts me in such a good mood! So, I have a bonus look into Edward's mind for you! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 507 – Sweet and Spicy<strong>

**EPOV**

"Great toss, kiddo," Charlie said as Bella threw the horseshoe. It fell short of the pole, but her form was good. It was amazing, actually.

This girl was pure sex. And she was wearing a freaking lace skirt. She knew what lace did to me. The fact that her dad, step mom, grandparents and best friends were hanging out with us, I could only come to one conclusion as to why she'd wear that outfit today. She was evil.

That or she was trying to tease me to death.

I was wearing loose pants, so I wasn't in horrible pain, but god it was difficult hanging out with the family for an innocent game of horseshoes while I was hard as a damn rock.

She was hopping around, excited and having fun, letting her skirt bounce and swish around her sexy legs. This image coupled with the memories of her riding me this morning had me in so much damn trouble.

"Be right back," I said, before heading into the house. It was time for a mandatory bathroom break. I had to get some relief.

I was heading up to the bathroom, when I heard Bella's voice. "Baby?"

I turned and smiled as I watched her run to catch up with me. "Hey, sexy girl," I said, holding out my hands. She slipped her hands along my palms and smiled when I leaned down to kiss her.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. "You're acting funny."

I laughed. "Define funny?"

She smiled when I did. "Um, you're being fairly quiet, I guess. I don't know. Do you need to talk about anything?"

I loved this girl. "I love you."

She smiled, again. "I love you, too, Edward."

"There is something bothering me, actually," I said. I took our joined hands and set them right on my dick.

She laughed and then snorted like she did when I caught her off guard. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"From horseshoes?"

I pulled her hand and led her up the stairs with me. "No. From you."

"Oh. Um, what did I do?"

I shut the bathroom door and pressed her into it, stealing a nice, slow kiss from her sexy, sweet, strawberry flavoured lips. "You're just you."

She giggled and I found out that it was indeed possible to get harder. "Well, seeing as this is all my fault, maybe I can help you out, there."

"Mm hmm," I hummed against her lips. "I think you should."

She couldn't stop laughing and her cheeks were bright red as she unzipped my fly. She was loving this, but she still felt a little shy. I both understood and loved it.

"It's the skirt, Bella."

"Oh, the lace. I thought it was pretty. I thought you'd like it."

I kissed her lips. "I love it. And it looks phenomenal on your body. But, my god, baby, it makes me want you more than I already do."

She smiled, again. "Well, you know, I'm going to wear it all the time, now."

"You're so, so mean to me." I kissed her, again, because my god, I couldn't stop.

"You love it."

"I know." Another kiss. I groaned as I felt her wrap her little hand around me. "Mm. Baby."

She giggled and then looked down between us. "I should get some body lotion."

"No, baby. Don't stop."

I smiled at her, loving that she couldn't stop laughing. I knew she was nervous about doing this in the middle of the day with her family waiting for us in the backyard. But, to me, it just made it that much more exciting. And I knew Bella. She thrived in those moments, too. She liked thrills and danger and absolutely everything taboo.

"You like that?" I whispered against her lips. "You like touching me?"

"I love it," she said, looking up and meeting my eyes. "I love that you want me so much. That I turn you on."

I leaned down and bit at her lips. "You know you do. Always, Bella."

"Does it feel good?"

"Your hand?" I asked. "God, yes, baby girl."

I set my hand on her cheek and brought my mouth down to hers. She smiled, but then really got into the kiss. I was impressed with her multitasking. She didn't stop moving her hand.

"Mm. Bella." She kept trying to kiss me as I pulled back. "Honey, mm, stop. I don't want to come on your skirt."

She jumped back just in time and thankfully I missed her skirt. The bathroom floor was another story. "Shit," I breathed. I leaned against the bathroom door and dropped my head back, trying to catch my breath. "Wow, baby. That was…" I let out another deep breath.

She giggled, again and I peeked one eye open to look at her gorgeous face. I smiled at her and she walked back over to me. She set her hands on my chest and I leaned down to kiss her. "I love you," she said.

I smiled wider. "How is it that you can make jacking off romantic?"

She giggled and skin flushed, again. "I'm gifted."

I tangled my fingers in her hair and kissed her, again. "You are." I slid my fingers under her skirt and tickled the backs of her thighs. "Can I help you with anything, m'lady?"

She laughed and slapped at my hands. "Edward. No. We're supposed to be outside."

"You are the temptress, my love."

She walked over to the sink to wash her hands. "I'm sorry. I'll wear burlap from now on."

I laughed at her teasing. "Someone is a bad little girl, again, huh? Maybe you need another spanking?"

"Maybe I do," she said, rubbing my chest. "I'll meet you back outside."

"Deal." She grabbed the doorknob, but I covered her hand with mine. "Thank you," I said. "That was so much more fun with you here."

She laughed. "I'm glad I could help."

I cleaned myself and the bathroom floor before heading back outside to play horseshoes with the in-laws. I wasn't embarrassed. I was a guy, these kinds of things happened. I was only gone for about ten minutes tops, too, so no one would suspect anything.

And Charlie didn't seem to notice anything, either. "How are things with your Pop?" he asked me after I threw a horseshoe way too far.

"Okay, I guess. I mean, we talked and apologized to each other. But, our relationship was never really a close one, you know?"

Bella rubbed my back before tossing her horseshoe. She was way better at this than I was. It was hot.

"Ah, you're a good kid," Randell said. "If your Pop doesn't see that, it's his loss. I wouldn't lose sleep over it. You've got a pretty girl to focus on now. That's the important thing."

"Aw, thank you," Bella said, kissing his cheek.

I smiled at her. She had everyone wrapped around her little finger. It was understandable, too. Bella Swan was an amazing creature with a heart of gold. I still counted my blessings every day that no other man noticed the greatness she hid behind her shy smile.

"I know," I said to Randell. "Life is too good to sweat the small stuff, right?"

"You got it, kid." He patted my shoulder. "Make every moment count."

I looked at Bella and she was giggling at something Mary and Angela had said to her. My god, she was magnificent. And so pure when she wanted to be. I loved both sides of my girl, sweet and spicy.

Bella looked over her shoulder and smiled. Happy Thanksgiving to me.


	508. Learn to Laugh

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! We're back to Bella's POV. Thanks for reading and reviewing and for hanging out with me on the Facebook page! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 508 – Learn to Laugh<strong>

**BPOV**

"Happy Thanksgiving," I said, giving my grandparents hugs and kisses at the front door. "It was so nice seeing you, again."

"You, too, sweetheart," Mary said. "We'll see you again at Christmastime."

"Okay. I love you."

Randell held me close. "We love you, too, Bella."

The rest of the day had been a blast. We played more horseshoes, Heidi pinned my maid of honour gown, and Mary had made us a delicious lunch: creamy herb baked turkey casserole. It was tradition, a new one for us, and I loved it.

"See you tomorrow morning, daddy," I said, before kissing my dad's cheek. "Thanks for today. I had so much fun."

"I'm glad, kiddo. Are we following you guys? A grand caravan to Seattle for the football game?"

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, sounds good. I'll call you tonight when I can coordinate times with my mom."

Heidi gave me a tight hug. "Have a good time at the birthday party tonight."

"No drinking," my dad teased.

"It's a sweet sixteen. It's Maria. I'm sure we'll behave."

"No spin the bottle, then," my dad said. Edward lost it. He and Ben were laughing so hard it was difficult not to laugh with them. "Yeah. That's the least of my worries, huh?"

"Sorry," Edward said, still laughing and look so sexy. "Don't worry about her. I'll take care of her. Promise."

I smiled up at Edward's face. He took care of me, alright.

"Can we go back to your house?" Angie asked. "I need to change for the birthday party."

"You should have worn a bib," Edward said, winking at her in the rear view mirror.

"Very funny," Ang said. "My cranberry tart just fell off my fork."

"And therefore, a bib would have saved your outfit. How am I wrong here?"

"Shut up," she said, laughing.

I smiled as I listened to the two of them bantering back and forth. It was so nice that they got along, that I didn't feel like I had to choose between them, that Edward was willing to fly across the country to spend New Year's Eve with me and Ang and Ben, instead of with his family. I was so fortunate to be engaged to such an easygoing and awesome man.

"Do I look okay to go a sixteen year old's party?" Edward asked, sitting back on our bed while we waited for Angie to change downstairs.

"You look too sexy, I'm scared to take you anywhere," I said. "All the freshman girls at the party are going to be swooning over you."

He laughed and rolled over to snuggle up to my boobs. "It doesn't matter about the other girls."

"I know."

"Plus your boyfriend Dale is going to be there. I'm sure the Spartan's star wide receiver is going to be getting all the attention."

"I'm glad you can joke about Dale," I said, rubbing his shoulder. "It's sexy that you're not jealous."

"I thought you said it was sexy when I was jealous."

I giggled. "You're always sexy. You don't even have to try."

He kissed my chest. "I had fun this morning."

"I'll bet you did."

Edward laughed. "That was spectacular, baby. But, not just in the bathroom. I love your family."

"Aw. Me, too. My dad seems really happy, content, right?"

"Yeah. Heidi is his soul mate."

I ran my fingers through Edward's hair. "You're such a romantic."

He chuckled. "If only you knew what I was thinking…"

I laughed. "You're using my boobs as pillows. I kind of have an idea."

Edward had just slid his hand under my shirt when the doorbell rang. "Shit."

I leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "I'll get it."

Edward flopped on the bed, looking pretty put out that we were interrupted. "Kind of cool that we own a front door to answer, huh?"

"Totally cool."

I jogged down the stairs to answer the door and tried to hold back my disappointment when I saw my 'favourite' new neighbour, Liza: the one with the crush on Edward, the one that made Edward pie, the one that was wearing head to toe spandex, the one that looked incredibly disappointed that I had opened the door and not Edward.

Didn't we have any other neighbours?

"Hey, Liza. Happy Thanksgiving weekend."

"Oh, to you, too," she said, forcing a smile at me. She shoved a plate in my direction. "I made maple filled cookies. I thought your boyfriend and, of course, you, would like them."

I held back a laugh at her use of the word boyfriend and the fact that she was trying to steal him with baked goods.

I understood the power of cooking, especially where men were concerned. I was sure there was a direct link from their stomachs to their hearts. Edward always requested that I cook for him for our anniversaries.

But, then again, that may have had more to do with the fact that I wore nothing but an apron and a thong when I was in the kitchen.

I didn't mind the flirting, I guess. I mean, Edward put up with a lot of guys flirting with me, so I really couldn't complain when the tables were turned, but my god, this woman was too much.

"Thank you so much," I said, looking down at the plate of cookies, which honestly looked really, really good. "I feel bad. I should be baking something for you."

"Oh, don't worry about it," she said, not so subtly looking over my shoulder for Edward. "It's something I enjoy doing."

"I'd invite you in, but, again, we have plans, tonight."

"Oh. Well, maybe we could all get together sometime. I could make dinner at my place and the three of us could get to know each other, better."

"Um. I'll have to check my planner," I said. "I hope you're having a great weekend."

"I am. Well, I'll see you later." She waved and then half walked, half skipped down the front walkway.

"Who was that?"

I turned and smiled at Ben. "Our neighbour, Liza. She's in love with Edward."

"She doesn't hide it, huh?"

"Nope."

"Here." I passed him the cookies and he popped one in his mouth. "Mm. She's a good cook."

I laughed. "Yep."

"Hey, did she just offer you a threesome?"

I giggled and blushed. "Oh, my god. Did she?"

He laughed. "I think so. Maybe she figures if she can't have Edward to herself, she'll share him with you."

"Ew."

He laughed, harder. "Great neighbourhood."

Edward came downstairs and took a cookie off the plate. "Liza?"

"Yeah. Ben thinks she wants a threesome."

Edward started choking on his cookie. "What? What the hell did she say to you?"

"She invited us over for dinner so the three of us could get to know each other better."

"Huh." He took another bite of his cookie. "So, we'd better not go over there, huh?"

I laughed. "God, our life is a soap opera."

Ben and Edward laughed together and I rolled my eyes. Angie walked out of the hallway. "What's going on?"

"I'm moving back to Arizona." I was teasing. Mostly.

"Yay," she said, coming to give me a hug.

I winked at Edward and he smiled at me. Yes, we had a crazy neighbour, but I had to learn to laugh about it. I had Edward, after all. And I was keeping him all to myself.


	509. Sweet Sixteen

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I wrote a chapter in Jasper's point of view. I love this kid! I love him. And I've been dying to get into his brain. I was wordy. I didn't want to leave. I hope you all like it! I do. Thanks for reading and being patient with my experimentation! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 509 – Sweet Sixteen<strong>

**JPOV**

"Thank you guys so much for coming," Maria said, giving every single person that walked in the door a great big hug.

She was such a good girl. Like completely angelic. I don't even think she ever had a negative thought about anyone. Maria loved people. It was one of my favourite qualities in her.

It was why I loved her. Because she accepted me even though I was shy and I stuttered sometimes and I was all and all awkward around girls. Maria just looked past all of that. She listened to me when I talked to her. Like, she honestly listened.

The only person that Maria didn't seem to like was herself. And that made me sad.

I couldn't understand why she didn't see what I did when I looked at her. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had the clearest complexion and the softest skin. Her hair was so silky and shiny. And it was long. It went right down to her butt and it was really hard to try and keep my hands to myself.

I wanted to pet her hair, to tangle my fingers in it. And lately, I had gotten brave enough to touch it. But, only when we were alone, together.

She had really nice boobs. Breasts. God, I couldn't even think about them without blushing. They were bigger than most girls' at school. She seemed to like when I held them in my hands, when I squeezed them. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. I didn't know what girls liked.

I mean I had watched porn on the internet, but I didn't know if that was real or not. I listened to Em as he rambled on and on about having sex, and I tried to figure out how that translated into making out.

Her butt and hips were round and curvy and I loved that. She looked like a woman. I had always had a crush on Marilyn Monroe. I never told anyone, but I liked her body. And Maria reminded me of her.

She told me yesterday, when we were shopping for her party dress, that she didn't like her bum and her stomach. Her mom was there, so I really couldn't say how much I liked her curves. But I whispered it in her ear and she smiled.

I had seen Maria with her shirt off once. She had her bra on, though, but her stomach was so soft and round and I wanted to touch it so much, but she pushed my hands away. I think I had made her uncomfortable, but I didn't mean to. I loved her body so much, but I didn't know how to make her believe it. I didn't know how to make her love it, too.

I figured that I would just keep telling her. Edward had told me that, once. Once, when Bella was unhappy with her weight and didn't want to eat, he was upset and rambling about things. He told me that he would keep telling her that she was beautiful until she believed it.

I couldn't really believe that Bella didn't know she was beautiful. Because she was. So much so, I always acted like such a loser around her. I didn't like her like that, though. She was engaged to my brother, but I knew a beautiful woman when I saw one.

But just like Maria, Bella was even more beautiful on the inside. She had an awesome heart. And she was always nice to me.

"So, um, you're sure this dress looks okay?" Maria whispered in my ear.

I cleared my throat, because every time she whispered in my ear, my pants got tighter. And I didn't really know how to stop having that reaction. I was going to have to ask Edward about that. It was getting embarrassing and I wasn't sure if anyone could tell.

"You look so pretty," I told her. And I truly meant it. She smiled and kissed my cheek before answering the door, again.

We had found a sexy dress for her the day before at the mall. She wanted to look grown up. And god, did she ever. The dress had flowers on it and it had like a halter top. I didn't really know how to explain it, but it made her boobs look incredible. It made me want to touch her and kiss her and do other things with her that I knew I wasn't ready for, but wanted anyway.

When my brother and Rose thought they were going to have a baby, I got really freaked out. I was scared for them, but then at the same time, I was scared for myself. I knew they were using all kinds of protection and it might not have worked. Like what the hell?

I wanted to have sex with Maria one day. But, I was not that great with kids. I mean, yeah, I could play with Alice, but she was my sister. That was easy. I couldn't imagine myself being a dad. Not for a long time. And if something happened that Maria got pregnant, I would probably die of a panic attack.

I was sure when I got older I would change my mind, but right now, the idea terrified me. So, as much I as wanted to do things with Maria, I could wait. I thought I could. It was going to be hard.

"Hey, sweetheart," Edward said, giving Maria a hug. "Happy birthday. You look beautiful."

She giggled and thanked him. My brother was so good with girls. He had a calm, comforting vibe. Girls seemed drawn to him. I wished so much that I could be that cool. I was just so shy. Unless I was on the baseball diamond. Then, and only then, did I feel like I could be myself. And with my brothers, of course.

"Happy birthday," Bella said, giving her a tight hug. "You make a gorgeous sixteen year old."

"You think so?"

"Oh, absolutely. You're so grown up. This dress is very sexy, but classy."

"Jasper helped me pick it out," Maria said. She walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. "He's a very good shopper."

I laughed and just shrugged. I wasn't good at shopping at all. I had gone with my mom and Alice before and it was boring, but with Maria, well, I loved it. Watching her spin around in all the dresses, it was hot.

She tried some tight ones on that her mom didn't like, but they really showed off her body. And I loved those dresses. A part of me wanted to go back to the store and get them for her. Maybe she could wear them just for me. I could buy us dinner and we could stay in and I could look at her in the dresses. I was such a dirty guy.

Bella gave me a hug and kissed my cheek like she always did. "You're a lucky guy."

I smiled and nodded. I knew that.

Everyone filtered into the Hale's house for the party. There were so many people here. Mostly seniors from the football team, the guys from my baseball team last year, a few girls from Maria's class and a bunch of people I didn't really know. Maria didn't have this many friends, but obviously a lot of people liked her.

Personally, it made me a little uncomfortable, but I was trying not to think about it. Today was my girlfriend's birthday. And I was going to tell her that I loved her, tonight.

I didn't care that we were only sophomores. I didn't care about some of the things I read online that said teenaged relationships didn't always last. I loved this girl. I had never felt so sure of anything. She made me feel like I was important, she made me laugh, she turned me on.

Anna-Maria Josephine Hale was it for me. And one day, after we graduated and I got a job, maybe as a policeman, like Chief Swan suggested, we could get married and get our own house in Forks.

I wanted to stay here, too. Edward had a place here, now, and everything felt right again. Em told me that he wanted to stay in town, too, after he finished carpentry school. It just seemed right that the Cullens stay together, so I wouldn't leave, either.

The party was going well, and people were dancing in the middle of the living room. I didn't know how to dance. Edward had tried to show me a few times, but I was too embarrassed. In that moment, with Maria looking longingly at the crowd, I wished I had paid better attention.

I ran my hands down her arms from behind and then held her hands in mine. "I don't know how to dance, Maria." I was always honest with her. She told me to always tell her what I was thinking, so I did. "But, do you want to just, I don't know, maybe try?"

She turned in my arms and wrapped herself around me. She was so short and her boobs always pressed into my stomach. I loved her hugs. "I would love that, Jasper."

I stroked her pretty hair because, let's face it, an hour was long enough trying to behave. "Have I told you how pretty you are?"

She giggled. "Yes."

"Oh, um, good. It's true."

"Thank you." We started rocking back and forth on the dance floor. I liked this feeling of being so close to her. I was going to make Edward teach me to dance.

"We're dancing."

Maria laughed and looked up at my face. "I don't even have to make a wish on my birthday candles. I already have my Prince Charming."

I smiled at that. I hoped that I had expressed my feelings to her well enough. Words were hard. But I knew three words that I could say, because I felt them in my heart.

I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. She always broke the kiss with a smile. And she did it, again, this time. I looked into her eyes and she smiled wider. "I…I…I love you, Maria." And I would have to stutter.

But, I couldn't let myself worry about it. Because the next thing I knew, Maria had her lips back on mine. And she was kissing me how she only did when we were alone. With her tongue. I tried not to panic as the whole school was watching us kiss.

She pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I love you, too."

Well, thank god, I thought. I ran my hand over her hair again and smiled down at her. "Happy Sweet Sixteen."


	510. Brother Code

**A/N - Happy Friday! I hope you all have a great weekend! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 510 – Brother Code<strong>

"Are you getting sentimental, again?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I laughed and wiped the tears off of my cheeks. "I can't help it," I said. "Jasper is just so priceless."

"How does watching a teenager make out with his girlfriend leave you in tears?" He rubbed my back as we moved around the makeshift dance floor in the Hale's living room.

"He's so grown up," I said. "He's in love. And it's such a beautiful emotion to watch and experience and, baby, look at them."

Edward pressed his lips to mine. "I'm proud of him. He's such a good kid."

"You're a great big brother, Edward. It's very sexy."

"Mm. It is?"

I giggled. "It is. And Maria's dress is gorgeous. She looks absolutely beautiful."

"She looks like a woman. Jasper's enjoying it."

I smiled. "He should enjoy it. He's the reason she bought the dress in the first place."

"Girls don't have to try so hard," Edward said. "_You_ are what we love, not what you're wearing over top."

"So, what you're saying is, you want us naked?"

He laughed. "Well, yeah, of course. But, that's not what I meant. I just mean that, personally speaking, I love everything you wear, because it's you wearing it. You, my love, are the most important part of every outfit you put on."

"God, I want you."

Edward laughed harder and it made me smile. "Welcome to my world. Now shove a banana in your pants and try walking around for an hour as if it's not there."

I dropped my head on Edward's chest and started laughing. So much so, that I could hardly breathe. I was also glowing red. The male mind was such a fascinating place.

And I loved that Edward and I were at a point in our relationship where he felt comfortable sharing these things with me. That he wasn't afraid of offending me, or embarrassing me. We just were and life was nice like that.

"What's so funny?" I turned and smiled at Emmett.

"You don't want to know," I said, shaking my head.

"No, I seriously do," he said, smiling at us. "Tell me. It's part of the brother sister code. You have to tell me everything. You know, if you want to be a Cullen."

Edward snorted. "That's crap. She doesn't have to tell you anything. But, brother, I will tell you."

"See, brother code."

I giggled. "I'd tell you, Emmett, honestly, but then I wouldn't be able to face you, again."

"Ooh. Sounds juicy."

"I'm going to go check on the birthday girl," I said. "I'll leave you two to your Cullen business."

As I walked away, I heard Emmett laughing. I smiled to myself. Boys.

"Hey, Maria," I said, walking over to the birthday girl. "Hi, Jasper."

"Hey, Bella," she said, smiling widely at me.

"Uh, I'm going to go see what Em is laughing at," Jasper said.

Maria grabbed my hand and pulled me to a quiet corner of the room. "Jasper just told me that he loved me and then I told him that I loved him, too." She was talking really fast, but I heard her. I understood the excitement of falling in love. Maria was absolutely beaming. And Jasper probably ran off just now so I didn't embarrass him.

"Oh, congratulations," I said and gave her a huge hug. "You two are so beautiful together."

"Thanks. I feel so pretty when I'm with him."

"You should feel like that all the time. You are a stunning girl."

"Thanks, Bella. I just, I don't know. I think I might be happier if I lost some weight, but I don't really know how. And I love Pop tarts."

I giggled. "Great. Now, I'm craving a Pop tart." We laughed, together. "But, seriously, honey, if you want to, you could try some fun exercises, maybe? What about dancing with Rose?"

She shrugged. "I'm not very graceful."

"Hmm. What about a fun DVD? Like, I don't know, belly dancing?"

Her eyes lit up. "That sounds awesome. And I could do it at home and no one would have to see me."

"I bet Jasper would want to watch you."

She laughed. "Yeah right."

"Honey, have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"I know. Oh, you should have seen him at the mall. I put this one dress on, and it was kind of snug. My mom said no, but Jasper," she giggled, "he turned bright red and he was clearing his throat. I could tell he liked it on me."

"See. That's what I'm saying, Maria. Jasper loves you. And not just because you're the sweetest girl alive. He's attracted to you physically. A lot of men like curves. And you have amazing curves.

"But, you have to be happy with yourself. So, if you want to do a little belly dancing, do it for you."

"Did I hear the word dance?" Rose asked, walking over to us with glasses of fruit punch for us.

"I was thinking of getting a belly dancing workout for at home," Maria told her older sister. "You want to do it with me?"

Rose gave her sister a hug. "I would love that, sis. You just wait. You'll catch the dancing bug, yet."

"I doubt it, but it might be fun. Bella. You'll have to try it with us the next time you're in Forks."

"Oh, definitely," I said. "I'm always up for new things."

"Ooh. That's sounds exciting. Which new things, and how can I get in on it?"

I turned and smiled when Dale walked over to us. He was wearing a nice blue sweater and dark jeans. It was nice to finally see him with a shirt on. The kid had a tendency of stripping whenever he got the chance.

Maria laughed and Rose shook her head. "Where's Abbie?"

"Family stuff this weekend," he said. "Which sucks." He passed Maria a huge bouquet of tiger lilies. "Happy birthday, cutie-pie. You look amazing, might I add."

"Oh," Maria said, blushing from head to toe. "Thank you so much for the flowers. They're gorgeous. And congratulations on the game, last night. That was awesome."

Dale smiled and casually wrapped his arms around both mine and Rose's shoulders, as if we wouldn't notice. "Thanks. Yeah, it was a pretty epic game." Dale leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I can't wait for my victory cookies."

I laughed and ducked out from under his arm. "You'll get your cookies, Mackenzie," I said.

"Oh, you like sweets?" Maria asked him. "Me, too." She took his arm and pulled him over to the food table. He was laughing at something she said.

"God, Dale is such a flirt," Rose said, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"He's okay," I said.

"We hang out with him a lot," Rose said. "He's Em's best friend."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah. He's a good guy underneath that ego."

"I'm glad he has Abbie, now," I said. "He deserves to be happy, too. I feel bad that he doesn't have family to support him at his games."

"He does deserve to be happy. His sister was home this weekend and the two of them had Thanksgiving dinner at the Lodge, and I guess she was at the game yesterday, too. With some boyfriend she met in Paris, or something." She laughed. "They're really wealthy and uppity and Dale is the only one that's down to earth."

Jasper walked over to us, looking a little panicked. "I should have bought her flowers," he said. "And now Dale did and she loves them."

I wrapped my arm around his waist and he surprised me by throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Just wait until she sees your gift," I said, hoping to make him feel better.

"Yeah."

"Jasper," Rose said. "Maria is so in love with you. Dale flirts. It's what he does. Don't worry about him."

"It's just weird to watch her with someone else."

I rubbed his back. "But, Jasper, you love her and trust her. Don't be like Edward and get jealous." I was teasing and he laughed like I hoped he would.

We watched as Maria pointed out all the desserts to Dale and he laughed with her as he tried them all. "It's hard not to be."


	511. Better Already

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Spent the morning at the Farmer's Market. I hope you're all having a great day! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 511 – Better Already<strong>

"Why are you letting Dale flirt with your girl?" Emmett said when he and Edward walked over to us.

"I'm not letting him," Jasper said. "I just… I don't know how to make him stop."

Edward squeezed Jasper's shoulders. "Go over to her and wrap your arm around her. She's your girl. You don't have to stand back and watch her."

"Dale will keep flirting with her until you stop him. He doesn't see the harm in it," Emmett said. "It's just his personality, but if it bothers you, go get her."

I smiled as I listened to them. They all supported each other. It was cute.

Jasper took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm going over."

"Atta boy," Emmett said, before grasping Rose's hand. He pulled her in close so he could kiss her lips.

I snuggled up to Edward's chest as I watched Jasper confidently walk up to Maria and slide his arm around her waist, setting his hand on her hip. Maria smiled and blushed, then set her hand over top of Jasper's.

Dale just kept joking and laughing with Jasper and Maria. "He has nothing to worry about," I said. "That girl is smitten."

"She literally talks about Jasper nonstop," Rose said. "It's cute."

"What are we looking at?" Angie whispered in my ear.

I smiled and turned to give her hug. "The birthday girl and her boyfriend. You were quite the dancing queen."

She laughed. "What can I say, I didn't want to let Ben go, and dancing is the socially acceptable way to touch him in public."

Edward laughed. "So true. Let's go dance, again, Bella."

I giggled and poked his side. "Okay."

He smiled as he lead me to the dance floor. I stumbled as we walked to the dance floor, feeling a little light headed. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm good." I wasn't.

"I love you, gorgeous girl," he said as we rocked back and forth in each other's arms. "You ready to head back to Seattle, tomorrow?"

I smiled. "Yes and no."

"Talk to me."

"I love it there. It kind of feels like home, you know?"

"I know," he said, and then pressed a kiss to my lips. "But?"

"Angie's leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, baby. I know she is. But we've had an amazing visit so far. And she's still here until tomorrow afternoon. She'll get to watch the college football game with us. We have lots of laughs left to share. I promise."

"I don't want to get teary, babe, because I know we're going to be with her in another month for her wedding, but I can't help it. I'm going to cry and I hate it."

He chuckled. "Bella, my love, if you didn't cry, you wouldn't be you. And who do I love?"

I rolled my eyes. "Me."

He slapped my bum, only meaning to tease, but I responded by humming. Edward laughed. "Oops. I didn't mean to get you get worked up."

"You know I have a weak spot for spankings. And I always get worked up when you touch me."

"Well, maybe I subconsciously did want to get you worked up."

"Trying to distract me, huh?"

"I do what I can."

I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "I love you so much, babe."

"I love you, too, gorgeous."

This long weekend had been, well, long. And honestly, as much fun as I was having, I was really exhausted. I was ready to go back to Seattle. I was going to miss Ang, our families and friends, but there was something to be said for just being together, Edward and I.

Sneaking time alone together here in Forks, while fun, couldn't compete with unlimited time to just be ourselves, talk about random things and just enjoy each other's company. Edward and I were an awesome couple, I thought. And I was honestly happiest when it was just us.

"You okay, gorgeous?" Edward asked, running his fingertips over my cheeks. "You look pale."

"Don't freak out, but I ran out of iron pills."

"Bella, baby."

"I know, I know. But we've been so busy and I've been feeling fine."

"When?"

"Um, I took my last pill on Thanksgiving."

"Okay. We'll get you some more, tomorrow."

"Thank you for not freaking out," I said.

He laughed. "I'm freaking out on the inside. But, seriously, baby. Why didn't you just tell me. It's not that big of a deal. I could have stopped anytime to get them for you."

"I know. I just, there was a lot going on. You had your own stuff to deal to with. With Pop."

"Bella." He sighed. "You know you are the most important person on Earth to me."

"I know, Edward. Please don't get upset. I was sort of experimenting, too. You know, to see if I still needed them."

It sounded so stupid when I said it out loud. I just hated being weak, hating having something wrong with me. Apparently ignoring things, things being anemia, was not the best idea. I was really tired and it was only seven o'clock.

He wrapped me a tight hug and I buried my face into his shirt. I was kind of embarrassed. And like what always happened when I was tired, I felt the tears building up.

"Shh, love," he whispered. "I'm not mad, okay. I just want you to take your health seriously."

"I am, I…"

"It's okay, baby. I'm going to go get you some OJ, okay? Maybe a medium rare steak. I'll see what I can scrounge up in the kitchen."

I giggled and he tipped my chin up so he could kiss my lips. "Thank you."

Edward took my hand and led me over to Angie and Ben. "Can you guys hang onto her for me?" he asked. "Make sure she doesn't faint."

"Oh, god," Angie said. "What's wrong."

I gave her a hug. "I'm anemic and I thought I was being smart, I thought maybe I didn't need my iron pills, anymore. I was wrong."

"Oh, Bella," she said, kissing my cheeks and then my forehead. "Does it hurt?"

Ben reached out and rubbed my back and then led me to the sofa. "My brother has iron deficient anemia. She'll be okay, Ang. She's probably just dizzy."

"Just a bit." I shook my head. "I'm sorry Ang. I don't want you to worry about me."

"Then take your pills, missy." She had her hands on her hips and a serious look on her face. She kind of reminded me of Alice. It was cute.

"I will. I promise." I laughed and Ben wrapped his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and felt myself drifting off. I opened my eyes and smiled at Edward who was crouched in front of me.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. I come baring iron rich foods, as well as their vitamin C counterparts which are necessary for absorption."

I giggled and looked at Angie. "Isn't he the sexiest almost pharmacist, ever?"

"Well, as an almost nurse, I appreciate his science talk."

I smiled before taking a bite of an amazing ham sandwich. "Mm."

"Maria's mom made it for you." Edward smiled and passed me a glass of orange juice. "Do you want to go home? Get some sleep?"

"No," I said, before taking another bite of the sandwich. "I want to be here. And I don't want Maria to worry about me. It's her party. I don't want to make this about me."

Edward ran his hands over my thighs. "Okay. But the minute –"

I giggled, feeling better already. "I will let you know."


	512. Beautiful

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Yesterday's chapter was posted late! Don't miss it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 512 – Beautiful<strong>

"Oh, Bella. It's beautiful," Maria said, hugging her new scarf to her chest. "Thank you guys so much. I love it."

"You're so welcome," I said, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

I smiled as I watched Maria open her gifts. She'd loved every gift she got. Honestly. It was nice to see someone that really appreciated everything and everyone around her. She had a huge heart and it was easy to see why Jasper had fallen for her, besides the fact that she was gorgeous to look at.

"Um," Jasper said, "here's mine." He passed her the little gift wrapped box from the jewellery store.

Maria leaned over and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Thank you so much," she said. She kissed his cheek and he wrapped his arms around her and patted her back.

Dale laughed. "You don't even know what he bought you."

"It doesn't matter," Maria said, smiling at Jasper. "I'm going to love it."

"Open it, Maria," Emmett said, shooting her a wink.

She giggled and tore open the paper. When she saw the jewellery box, she kind of froze. Jasper looked nervous. Anyone could say it was just a necklace, but it was the first serious gift Jasper had given her, and obviously, the first piece of jewellery she'd ever received from a boy. It was a big moment for them.

The silver pendent caught the light as she lifted the necklace from the box. "Oh, Jasper. It's stunning." Her voice was almost a whisper. She turned to face him and he smiled at her. "I love it. I love you."

He smiled and leaned over to press a soft kiss to her lips. I was proud of him for being brave enough to do that while her mom and dad, plus a good number of his classmates, were watching them.

"I love you, too," he said, his cheeks bright red.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "You good?" he whispered. "Tired?"

I hadn't gotten up from the couch since I ate my sandwich. And Edward even brought me cake, too. I honestly was feeling better, but I needed to sleep. I really felt exhausted.

"I am."

"Okay. Let's get you to bed."

"But, the fun part of going to bed with you is," I smirked at him, "you know. Not sleeping."

"Well, I guess someone should have taken her supplements."

I laughed. "Okay, okay. Point made."

"I'm not punishing you, baby. I'm worried about you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

He kissed my lips. "Don't be sorry. You didn't do it on purpose. Well, sort of, but…"

I giggled and dropped my head on his shoulder. "I love you."

We said our goodbyes, Ang, Ben, Edward and I, at around nine. We'd stayed for most of the party. And now, it was just more dancing. A time for the teenagers let loose and enjoy themselves.

I didn't feel bad about dragging Ang and Ben with us. I could tell that Ang was ready for some more alone time with her man. I was starting to wonder if she would make it until her wedding night. There was something in the Washington air that had her quite frisky.

"This isn't the way to our house," I said, as Edward turned right instead of left when we pulled away from the Hales'.

"I know. We're going to my dad's. He has a couple of iron pills in his office. Just to last you until we get to the pharmacy in Seattle, tomorrow."

"Did you call him?"

"Texted."

"Edward," I sighed. "He's going to worry, now. And give me a lecture about how I need to keep taking my supplements."

"Maybe you need the lecture," Angie said from the back seat.

Edward smiled and reached over to squeeze my knee. "We just love you, baby, that's all."

I turned in my seat to face my wonderful fiancé. I was so lucky to have him, to have Angie. It was annoying being sick, but it was pretty dang wonderful to be cared about by so many people.

"Bella, honey. I know you were feeling better," Carlisle said, crouching down by the open passenger door, "but it sometimes takes months to rebuild the iron levels in your blood. You need to keep this up, okay, sweetheart?"

I smiled as he passed me the little yellow envelope of pills. "I know."

He squeezed my knee. "Good girl." He stood up and shut the car door. "We'll see you four tomorrow morning. Get some sleep, Bella."

"Thanks, dad," Edward said.

"Anytime," he said, smiling at us. "Oh, and Bella, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to draw some blood from you tomorrow morning before we leave. I can have the lab run some tests next week and phone you with the results."

"I'll be here," I said, not really looking forward to a needle in the arm, but I appreciated that Carlisle always went the extra mile for me.

"Brown rice and broccoli?" I asked Angie, before eating a forkful of the delicious "high iron" bedtime snack she'd whipped up in my new kitchen.

"Is it that bad?" she asked, flopping into my bed, beside me.

"No, Ang. It's actually really good. Thanks." I rested my head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around my waist. "I miss this. Just hanging out with you."

She sniffled and I peeked up at her face. Big mistake. The tears hit me hard. "Let's just get the crying out of the way, tonight," I said.

We both giggled as we cried. "Deal."

"We're going to keep this up, right?" I asked. "The visits and trips to see each other. We're not going to be those friends that drift apart over time?"

"Of course, Bella. We're sisters. You know nothing is going to change that."

"I love you, Ang," I said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"And just what am I walking in on?" I looked up and started laughing when I saw Edward in the doorway.

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter." Ang kissed my forehead and then crawled out of bed. She patted Edward's shoulder and he leaned down to give her a hug. "Goodnight, Edward. Take care of my girl."

"It's my pleasure," he said.

"Night, Ang."

"Night, Bella."

Edward shut the door and started undressing in front of me. "Mm. A strip tease."

He chuckled. "Did you tell Angie about that dream I had a few weeks back? The one where the two of you were, you know, going at it?"

I blushed and shook my head and took another bite of my rice. "I told you I wouldn't."

He laughed. "Thank god."

"But, you sort of gave yourself away, there, handsome."

He pulled his underwear off and then climbed into bed with me. "Ah, you know it's only you that turns me on."

I leaned over to kiss his shoulder as he snuggled up to me under the covers. "Even though I'm pale and weak?"

"Aw, baby. You've got colour. You look gorgeous."

I set my half empty bowl on the nightstand and rolled over until we were face to face, chest to chest and our arms and legs were tangled together. He reached up and wiped under my eyes. "Are you okay? You know, with the impending goodbye on the horizon?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek, smiling as he slid his hand under my nightshirt to rub my back in soothing circles. "I'm okay. Really. We cried it out tonight. We'll be fine tomorrow. And I'll be fine. I want to have fun with Ang and Ben and our families. Tomorrow is going to be great."

Edward kissed my lips, a little harder this time. It was nice that he wasn't babying me too much. That he still treated me as desirable and beautiful. He pulled back to look into my eyes. "Tomorrow is going to be awesome."


	513. Forever

**A/N - Happy Canada Day to all of my Canadian readers! I'll be off celebrating today, so I wanted to get this up early for you all! It's a sexy chapter! Thank you all for reading, even the anonymous reviewers that sometimes drive me a little batty! You keep me on my toes! Enjoy, my loves, until tomorrow! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 513 – Forever<strong>

**Sunday, November 28**

"Edward, god, yes," I cried out. He was holding my hips and I had my hands on his pecs as I rocked over him.

He was smiling up at me, obviously enjoying the view since he's yanked my nightshirt off.

I dropped my head down on his chest while I tried so hard to catch my breath.

"God, you're so damn sexy," he said, his voice rough with sleep and desire.

"Flip me over."

He chuckled. "Can you handle some more?"

"Always."

"You're not dizzy?"

"No. You already fed me a banana." He snorted and I laughed, slapping his chest. "A real banana, perv."

He laughed. "I know. I love teasing you. You get all red and frowny. It's sexy."

He wrapped his arms around my back and rolled us over, so I was on my back, looking up at his sexy face and messy hair.

"Frowny?"

He laughed and reached up to run his fingertip between my eyebrows. "Right here. You crumple up your face, but your eyes are fiery." He pressed his lips to mine. "I hope our kids do the same thing."

I smiled and set my palms on his cheeks. "I love you."

He chuckled and wiped the tears from the sides of my cheeks. "I love you, too. And I didn't mean to make you cry, today. I know you're making an effort not to."

"It's okay. I love hearing about our babies."

"It's kind of cool to think about, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Especially when I think about dropping them off with your parents and having a mommy and daddy night."

Edward chuckled and kissed me, again. "Ooh. I like that plan. You can make me dinner topless."

I giggled. "Okay. Even though by the time we have a couple of babies, I'm not sure that these babies," I set my hands over my boobs, "are going to look this pretty."

Edward hummed and leaned down to lick at my nipples. "You are going to look phenomenal, baby."

I groaned and he hummed over my sensitive skin. "I want you to keep in mind how sexy you are. How much I love you, how much you turn me on, how deliciously perfect you are.

"And nothing, not your anemia, not droopy boobs, nothing, is going to change that."

I nodded and reached up to wipe a fresh round of tears. Edward understood me, my insecurities so well. "I'm sorry."

He kissed my lips. "No, baby. Don't keep beating yourself up. Don't worry about the iron pills. We'll get it all back under control."

"I feel so stupid, because I feel like I'm broken. Like having something wrong with me, I don't know, it makes me feel like I'm not good enough."

"For me? Bella, you don't know how wrong that it is. You are so much better than me, it's not even funny."

I giggled and wiped my nose. "I disagree."

He kissed my lips, my throat, my breasts, my stomach. He kept working his way down my body. He kissed my hip, right over my tattoo. He traced the figure eight with his finger. "Forever, Bella. I love you forever."

He buried his face between my legs and sucked at my sensitive skin. "Ah, Edward."

He peaked up at my face and smiled. "You don't taste broken."

I smiled and reached down to take his hand. He gave it a squeeze. "See. You're the perfect one," I said.

He flicked his tongue over and over on my hot flesh until I let go for the second time that morning. "God, you taste so good," he said, licking me once more.

I smiled as he crawled up my body and kissed my lips. "You haven't come, yet," I whispered against his kissy face.

"This isn't about me, right now."

I ran my fingers through his hair, again. "It's about us. And I want you to be satisfied."

"You underestimate the power of your sexy body. I'm more than satisfied just watching you squirm, baby."

"Put another condom on and get the heck back inside of me."

Edward dropped his head down on my shoulder and laughed. "I love it when you tell me what to do, Bella. It's so hot."

"I can feel that it's turning you on." I smiled at him, staring at his eyes. "Hurry up."

He smirked as he put a new condom on. He spread my legs and ran this hands up and down on my inner thighs. "You're so pretty," he said, before sliding his fingers between my legs. "So, so freaking beautiful."

"Edward," I whined. "Come on, baby."

He laid down on top of me and I hummed as our bodies joined together for the second time that morning. "God, you feel so good, Bella."

I scratched his back as he circled his hips. "Harder."

"A little bit harder, or really hard?"

"Really hard. I want the headboard to bang into the wall."

Edward laughed and kissed me, again. "You sure?"

"So sure."

He threaded our fingers and lifted my arms over my head. He looked down at my body and smiled. "Everything about you is erotic and sensual and god, baby, I want you."

"Take me," I breathed.

And he did. I was tingling everywhere, my skin was on fire and I was having a hard time catching my breath as Edward slid in and out of me as hard as he ever had.

He was usually so careful with me, and I was sure, with the anemia setback I'd had the night before, that he was going to insist on being gentle with me, that he wasn't even going to want to make love with me.

But, instead of being gentle, instead of babying me, instead of letting me feel weak and broken and upset, he showed me just how much he loved me, how much he desired my body and how much he needed me, too.

In was a euphoric feeling. I felt stronger than I ever had, sexier, too.

Edward had sweat dripping off of his face, his chest. His jaw was tight and his muscles were clenched. This was the best workout he was going to get all day.

And I got to lay there and just enjoy the sensations: Edward's grunts of exertion, the friction of our sticky bodies, his chest rubbing my breasts, the smell of his cologne from the night before, and of course, the best part of all, the full feeling of his body inside of mine.

I let go, and clearly my body's response triggered his own. He came with a curse under his breath, before dropping his face against my shoulder. He pressed a few soft kisses there and I felt him smile before I saw his beautiful face.

"Good?" he asked. And I laughed. He smiled wider. "I thought so."

"I need to kiss you," I said, my voice not quite steady.

"Mm." He inched up and pressed his lips to mine. "That was, fuck Bella. What was that?"

I giggled and ran my fingers through his wet hair. "You tell me. I loved it."

"I'm so tired." He dropped his head between my breasts and starting up a round of fake snores. I laughed and squirmed underneath him. He groaned and looked up to wink at me. "Don't get me worked up, again."

I couldn't help myself and wiggled my hips, again. There was something about Edward telling me 'no' that really made me want to misbehave.

"Miss Swan, you are such a bad little girl."

"I'm your bad girl."

He smiled and leaned in to press a hard kiss to my lips. "Yes, you are. Forever, right?"

"Right."


	514. Are We There Yet?

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Heat wave! It's hot out there, today! Thank goodness for A/C! Thanks for reading, reviewing and just being awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 514 – Hold It<strong>

"Are we there yet," I said from the backseat.

"Just about, baby," Edward said.

Angie giggled and squeezed Robbie to her chest. "Hurry, Edward. I don't know much longer she can hold it."

"Bella, we're about ten minutes from home."

"Is there a gas station or a Starbucks? I'm not going to make it."

"Did you just ask if there was Starbucks?" Ben asked, smiling at us from the passenger seat. "That is the one thing I know about Seattle. There are a million Starbucks here."

"Ah. I have to pee so bad."

Edward chuckled. "You just went on the ferry twenty minutes ago."

"I know but then you bought me a slushie."

Edward pulled the car over and I flew out of the car and into the coffee shop.

"You just went on the ferry," Emmett said when I walked back out of the bathroom. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "Girls."

I giggled and shoved his chest. "We're hardly that bad."

"I know. I like messing with you."

"What do you want, Bella?" my dad called from the lineup.

I smiled. The whole caravan of Swans, Cullens, and even the lucky Hale girls that were given permission from their parents to come with us to Seattle for the football game, followed me into the Starbucks.

"Lemon poppy seed loaf," I said. "Thanks, dad."

I figured that I'd better eat so I didn't get shaky. I took my iron pill in the morning, post mega-sex session with Edward, and had eaten a ton of fruit and scrambled eggs, a la Angie, but I didn't want to risk it, considering my dizzy spell the night before.

I walked over to join Edward at the table, one of many our group had filled up. He had Robbie, in his carrier beside his feet. "Did you make it?" he asked, winking at me.

I giggled. "You're as bad as your brother." I smiled at Jasper. "Not you, the other one."

He snorted. "Yeah, I'm the good kid."

Maria smiled and hugged Jasper's arm to her chest. "I'm so excited that we got to come to Seattle, this time."

Jasper was blushing and smiling as I was sure that Maria's boobs were pressing into him. Maria, being the innocent and sweet girl that she was, had no idea what she was doing to poor Jasper, either.

"I'm glad you could come, too," Edward said. He was so good with Maria and Rose. It was like he had accepted them into the family already.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek and he smiled at me. "Feel okay?"

"Yeah. I'm perfect," I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back, one of those smiles that you just can't hold back, the wide ones that show how truly happy a person is. I knew what had put that smile on his face. I was still blown away by our morning in bed together: no boundaries, caution thrown to the wind, and nothing but love and pleasure sought.

It was almost life changing. And I honestly felt closer to Edward than I ever had. He trusted me enough to give me what I wanted, to believe me when I said I felt fine, to love me enough to make love to me like an equal.

I wanted to spend some alone time with him, tonight. To just talk about how perfect we were for each other, to bask in the afterglow of our morning adventures, and maybe even sit out on the balcony in the cold and watch the sunset. I was feeling romantic and I wanted to celebrate it.

And I was making cake, too. I felt like cake. Dessert was special anytime, but cake was usually saved for celebrations: weddings, birthdays, graduations…and to revel in the fact that I had the sexiest fiancé on the planet. Yes. It was a cake kind of day, for sure.

"Do we have a Chem test on Tuesday?" Tanya asked Edward as we had our coffee break.

"Uh, yeah," he said, chuckling. "Better study for that, huh?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I haven't started studying, either."

"Uh, oh," Liam said to Edward. "Someone's not going to the football game this afternoon."

"Liam," Tanya said, "Edward could ace that test even if he didn't study."

Edward laughed at his uncle. "Oh, dear uncle," he said. "So little faith in me."

Liam threw a balled up napkin at him, and they laughed together. I missed Liam living with us, in that moment. Edward and his uncle had such a great relationship. I was going to have to try and fit in more dinners with Liam and Tanya.

Such busy lives we led. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

Esme rubbed my shoulder. "Are you feeling okay? Tummy troubles, today?"

I laughed. "Small bladder."

She smiled. "You know, I'm really excited to be back in Seattle. It's been a couple months. I can't wait to see your apartment, again."

"God, I hope it's clean," I said, smiling at her. "We just hosted a Thanksgiving dinner. It might not be mother-in-law level of tidy."

"I washed the dishes," Edward said proudly, trying to impress his mom. It worked.

"You're going to make such a good husband."

"I tell him that all the time," I agreed. "He's perfect."

"Aww." Maria said, smiling at us.

I loved our little group, well, our huge group. This family rocked. I was blessed and I was happy. Edward's idea to have everyone up here for a football game was awesome. I think we all deserved it.

We'd all had our ups and downs lately, lots of emotional struggles and challenges, so a day to just be us, to be together, was exactly what we all needed to end the long weekend.

When we got to the apartment, Emmett, Jasper, Ben and Liam instantly started playing the Wii. Video games. Boys. It made me happy to have the noise here, anyway.

"Edward, will you show Esme, Alice and Heidi my wedding shoes, please," I asked, batting my eyelashes at him.

He laughed. "You just want more people to describe them to you."

I smirked. "Maybe. Or, I'm just excited that I have a sexy, thoughtful fiancé that spoils me with pretty things."

He leaned down and kissed my lips. "Sweet talker."

"Bella," my dad said, checking out my balcony door. "Does this only have the one lock?"

"Um, I think so."

"I'm going to run to the hardware store. I think I'd feel better if you had another locking mechanism installed."

"Do we have to ask the landlord?"

"I'll talk to him." My dad kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, daddy," I said. "Do you know how to find the hardware store?"

He chuckled. "I'll find it."

"I'll go with him," Carlisle said, squeezing my shoulder.

I sat down at the dining room table and Angie sat beside me, the two of us alone together for the first time today, and probably the last. "I'm feeling teary," Angie said.

"No you're not," I said, smiling. "You're not allowed to. Tell me about your wedding cake."

"Oh, it's gorgeous. It's German chocolate, but the design, Bella. Oh, my goodness, it's cute. It's blue fondant and it's covered with silver stars. It ties in our colors and the fun of New Year's Eve. You're going to love it."

"Aw, Ang. It sounds beautiful."

"It is, Bella. I can't wait for you see it all."

"I want to get to Phoenix early, before your wedding. We need to help you set up and I want to have a bachelorette party with you."

"Why am I a little scared?"

I giggled. I had a plan. "It's going to epic."


	515. Straight

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Have a great day! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 515 – Straight<strong>

"Well, what do you think Rose? Are these guys sexier than me?" Emmett asked, looking out at the football field of UW Seattle Huskies.

Rose laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Of course they aren't. No one wears football pants like you do, monkey."

"You love my ass, huh?"

Edward laughed at that and I smiled because he was happy with his family here. Rose blushed and Emmett sat there in his seat, proud, his chest almost puffed out. He thrived on every single one of Rose's words. He was so in love with her. They were silly and not very discreet, but that was Emmett. It was beautiful.

I leaned over to whisper in Edward's ear. "Well, I love your ass."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss my lips. "The feeling is mutual, my love."

"In baseball pants."

He laughed. "I'll have to get those out of my closet in my room back in Forks. You know, so you have a good view around the apartment."

"Mm. Good idea."

He kissed me, again. "I love your ass in absolutely anything."

"Or nothing."

He nodded. "Damn right." I looked forward to showing it off for him tonight while I baked him dessert.

The game was going well for our team, but I much preferred to watch the whole family having fun around me. I was focused mainly on the feeling of Edward's hand on mine, the warmth of his arm against my shoulder.

Yes we were engaged, yes we had sex all the time, yes I was going to spend forever with this man. But, we'd moved things along really fast. We were engaged just over three months after we started dating. It was fast.

Did I regret it? Absolutely not. Would I change a thing? Never.

But I did enjoy taking this moment, in the middle of the craziness that was our families and friends at a college sporting event, to just think about our relationship.

Edward could finish my sentences, he knew when I was upset, or what to do when had cramps, or how to make me smile when I'd had a bad day. It sounded like an exaggeration, or heck, even just something to say, but Edward Anthony Cullen really was my soul mate. I was sure of it.

And as heavy and serious and fabulous and crazy as that was, I still wanted to be giddy about us. I wanted to be a nineteen year old college student that was in love for the first time in her life. I wanted to celebrate the butterflies that I felt around Edward, when he smiled at me, when he touched me, when he kissed me.

We were committed, but we were still new. We celebrated anniversaries in monthly increments, because we hadn't even reached a year together, yet.

Our relationship was still fresh, but because we had been together longer than most of the couples we knew, it seemed like we were the experienced ones. We were the go-to couple for advice, but in all fairness, we didn't know that much.

We were still learning, we were still making mistakes. Edward did things that bugged me and I was sure I had annoying habits or quirks that he couldn't stand, either.

But, it was all worth it. I had never been this happy, this fulfilled, in my entire life. I felt like I had a place, a home. Well, technically, we had many homes, but in this case, I meant with Edward. No matter where we went, I was safe and secure and just content.

I smiled when I felt Edward's lips brush over my cheek. I met his eyes and he smiled at me. "You okay, baby? Do you need something to eat?"

"Um, yeah. I guess I am hungry."

"You can tell me that, you know, right? You don't need to wait for me to ask."

I smiled. "I know. I was just lost in my head."

"Is it as fun in there as I think it is?"

I giggled. "No. It's really not. I was just, um, reflecting? I don't know. Maybe analysing."

He raised his eyebrows. "Analysing? That sounds scary."

"It's not. You came out shining."

He laughed. "Thank god." He dropped his head on my shoulder and brought our hands up to his lips so he could kiss my fingers. "Do you need to talk about anything? Did I forget to put the toilet seat down?"

I smiled, because in true Edward fashion, he wanted me to be happy. Every single second. And he would do anything in his power, even dorky jokes, to make sure I was smiling. "We can talk later. Let's just enjoy having everyone here."

"I will if you will."

I smiled, again. "Deal. What did I miss?"

"Half of the first quarter."

"Wow."

He bumped my nose with his. "It's okay. Nothing happened. You want a hotdog?"

I couldn't help but smile. Edward noticed and smirked at me. "I love that you're immature. It's hot."

I rolled my eyes. "I want a pretzel."

"Ooh. Is that from the Kama Sutra?"

I dropped my head on his shoulder and laughed. "You're amazing."

"You sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'm sure."

"You have the Kama Sutra?" Emmett asked Edward. "Sorry. I'm not eavesdropping."

Edward laughed. "We might."

"Can I borrow it?"

Edward snorted. "No."

"What? Why the hell not?"

"It's not mine to lend."

Emmett laughed and looked over at me. "It's your book?"

"Oh, god," I said, covering my face with my hand.

"Hey, sis. May I borrow your copy of the Kama Sutra?"

Carlisle reached forward and squeezed Emmett's shoulders. "Public place, Emmett."

Edward laughed and Emmett punched him in the arm. "Who wants food?"

"I'll go with you," Carlisle said. "My treat."

Angie looped her arm through mine as we looked out at the football players on the field. "Hey, Bella. Do you remember going to games back in high school?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you remember Bill Godfrey?"

I giggled. "Oh, my god. Yes. I forgot about him."

"Who is Bill Godfrey?" Ben asked.

"The hottest football player on the high school team," I said.

"Bella had a crush on him."

I giggled. "I did not." But my blush gave me away. I had a little bit of a crush on him.

"Who does Bella have a crush on?" Emmett asked, still eavesdropping.

"I do not," I said, still giggling.

"Why is Bella red?" Edward asked, walking back over to his seat with a huge box of food.

"She has a crush on some guy named Bill," Emmett said.

Edward looked at me and laughed. "How do I not know who this person is?" I loved that he had sensed the teasing mood and wasn't jealous.

"Okay, so he played on the Coyotes football team," Angela said. "He had the most amazing bum. And Bella always giggled when he bent over."

"Angie," I whined. Edward, Emmett and Ben were all laughing at me. "You liked his bum more than I did."

"So, where is this guy, now?" Ben asked.

"Um, I looked him up on Facebook and he and his boyfriend just got married in Canada," Ang said.

"He was gay?" I asked. This was totally news to me. "He was a total player."

"Oh, Bella," Emmett laughed. "No wonder you were single for so long."

Edward, a huge smile on his face, and a look of relief, maybe, wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my hot cheek. "You are amazing, my love."

I kissed his chin and smiled at him. "I'm glad you're straight."

He laughed, again. "Me, too."


	516. Not A Vampire

**A/N - Happy 4th of July to my American readers! Happy Thursday for the rest of us! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 516 – Not A Vampire<strong>

"I miss you already," I said to Angie, holding her to me in a tight hug. "I love you so much."

She laughed. "Stop it. You're going to make me cry and we promised we wouldn't."

"I lied," I said, wiping my cheeks. "Call me at least once a week, or maybe every day. I need to be kept in the loop for the wedding."

Angie wiped her tears away. "Promise. Thank you for this weekend. I loved every minute of it."

Ben gave me a tight hug and kissed my cheek. "I'll take care of her for you, okay?"

"Thank you."

Ben held me for a minute while Edward gave Angie a tight hug. "Say hi to your sisters and brothers for me. And tell little Makenna to save me a dance at the wedding, huh?"

Angie laughed. "She'll love that."

After one last hug, I watched my best friend board her flight back to Phoenix. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest. I wasn't supposed to cry. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "Shh, baby. You're going to be okay. We'll be flying down to see her again before you know it."

"I know." My voice was muffled in Edward's hoodie and I sounded as horrible as I probably looked.

"You want to go home and look up your old crush Bill Godfrey on Facebook? We can look at all his photos."

I giggled and Edward laughed. I loved the sound of his laugh. It always made me feel better. "I'd rather look at you."

He smiled. "I can even bend over a lot, seeing as you like that."

I snorted and reached up to wipe more tears from my eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, baby girl." He took my hand and pulled me towards the parking lot. "Let's go get rid of our families."

I laughed. "No. I love having them here."

"Your dad is taking us out for dinner. Pizza, I think. Or pasta?"

I stopped walking. "Edward. I look like crap."

He smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear. "You don't."

"I'm going to the bathroom."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss my face. "Please don't hide in there," he said, standing outside of the airport bathroom. "You look gorgeous."

I splashed cold water on my face and reapplied my makeup. I still looked kind of horrible, but at least I wouldn't stand out like I had been sobbing for the last half hour. This was exactly why I didn't want to cry, today.

"Excuse me, Miss Supermodel. Can you check if my fiancée is still in there."

I slapped Edward's chest and he laughed. "Thank you for being here," I said, grabbing his hand in mine and giving it a squeeze.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"I know," I said. I peeked up at his face and he was looking back at me. He looked like he was deep in thought this time. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He smiled. "I am. I was just thinking about damn lucky I am to have such a beautiful woman in my life. A woman with the biggest heart on Earth. A woman that is going to be an amazing mom."

Thank goodness I was cried out. "You know what I was thinking during the football game?" I asked him.

"What's that?"

"That you still give me butterflies."

He smiled widely. "Oh, yeah?"

Alice came running over to us when we left the terminal to meet back up with our families in the parking lot. "Edward, we got to watch a plane fly up into the sky."

Edward scooped her up and gave her a tight squeeze. "That's cool, Al. Did you wave?"

She smiled nice and wide. "Yep."

Heidi pulled me into her arms. "How are you doing, sweetie?"

I smiled. "I'm okay. You know I suck at goodbyes."

Maria and Rose came over to hug me, too. I was so touched that I had them in my life. The Hale sisters were already becoming such an integral part of the Cullen family.

My dad squeezed my shoulder. "You ready to get some dinner?"

I gave him a nice tight hug. "Yeah. I love you, daddy."

He patted my back. "I love you, too, kiddo."

I was such a baby when it came to goodbyes. But, thank goodness I had the family that I did. I was fortunate and blessed and lucky and all that wonderful stuff.

Edward and I followed the Swan/Cullen caravan to Pallino Pastaria for dinner. Edward had a hold of my hand the entire drive. "I'm feeling a little self-centered and a lot clueless."

Edward laughed. "Explain."

I smiled. There went the butterflies, again. His laugh was magical. "Where are Grams and Pop?"

The last time I had seen them was at Emmett's football game on Friday night. We had spent Saturday with my dad and then headed to Maria's birthday party. It was like they had just vanished. And no one was talking about them.

Edward glanced over at me. "They headed back to Spokane yesterday."

"Oh."

"My Aunty Katrina had a big Thanksgiving dinner last night, I guess. The kids wanted their grandparent's there."

"They didn't say goodbye."

Edward chuckled. "Bella. In case you haven't noticed, they're not the warm and fuzzy type." He squeezed my hand. "I said my goodbyes after Em's game and Grams called me on Saturday morning before they left. I think you were getting your maid of honour dress hemmed."

"Oh. Okay."

"Bella." He sighed. "You were enjoying your time with your dad and your best friend. I wasn't purposefully keeping things from you."

I smiled. "I know. And I appreciate that, but did you need to talk? I know this weekend wasn't the easiest for you. You are always here for me, and I want to be there for you, too. Marriage is equal, remember?"

Edward parked at the restaurant and leaned over to kiss me. It was a sensual kiss and totally inappropriate for the setting. I loved it. "I have eight months to perfect my communication skills." He winked at me. "I will be the model husband by the time we exchange vows."

"I don't want to change you."

He set his hands on my cheek and ran his thumbs under my tired eyes. "I know you don't. I should have told you they left."

"It's okay. But, are you okay with everything? You know, with the general craziness that went on with them?"

"Um, not really. If I'm being honest, I'm still really hurt by everything that happened with Pop. But, I'm also a grown man, now. And I know that I don't need their approval. I know that I've made the right decisions in my life. I've done what makes me happy, what I think is best for you, for us. And for my family.

"I know I'm not perfect, Bella. And it's fucking exhausting, I'm sorry, trying to be, you know?"

"Edward, babe."

"Yeah?"

"You're my version of perfect."

He chuckled and let out a deep breath. I could almost see the weight fly off of his shoulders. "Thank you. That's all that matters to me."

"I want garlic bread and a big plate of pasta," I said.

"Comfort food, huh?"

"Yeah. But, you might not want to kiss me, tonight. I'm going to eat two orders of garlic bread."

He laughed. "Firstly, I'm not a vampire. It won't kill me. Secondly, I'll eat it, too. And then we won't taste it on each other. Because hell will freeze over before I avoid your sweet kisses."

I hummed in contentment. "Yep. You're perfect."


	517. A Mess

**A/N - Happy Friday! Have a great weekend! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 517 – A Mess<strong>

"Thank you all so much for coming up to Seattle," I said. "It meant a lot to me to have you all here."

"We really should come up here more often for visits," Esme said, rubbing my back. She kissed my cheek. "And your wedding shoes are beautiful, by the way."

I giggled. "I'm starting to understand how hard it is for Edward not to see my wedding dress. It's torture not seeing them."

Esme smiled. "You are going to be the most beautiful bride, sweetheart."

"Thank you," I said. "What do you say we do some more planning over the winter break?"

"I would love that," she said.

"Me, too," Heidi said, kissing my cheek.

I looked over at Edward laughing with his brothers. Today was just a shot trip to Seattle for our families, but it was nice. The football game was a great treat for Emmett to celebrate his win on Friday. And to top it off, the Huskies won, again. Emmett was thrilled.

And dinner was wonderful, too. Nothing like love and laughter to remind me that my decision to leave Arizona, and Angie, had been worth it, even though it was so hard for me. Still, over a year later.

Everyone was just about to leave, but I grabbed Emmett's hand. "Come here," I whispered.

He laughed as he followed me to my bedroom. "Um, Bella. You've got the wrong brother."

I giggled. "Here," I said, passing him the Kama Sutra. "You can keep it until Christmas."

"Get the hell out. Are you serious?"

"I am." He gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. "You are seriously the best sister, ever."

"I know. Put it in your backpack and don't tell Edward."

He laughed. "And what do I tell him when he asks why were in here?"

"Christmas presents. I was asking you for insight."

"You are a very good liar."

I giggled. "People are allowed to lie at Christmas. It's almost expected, right?"

"Right."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Do you have any hints for me? Gift ideas for Edward?"

"Um, god. He only talks about you."

I smiled and bit my lip. My sweet boy. Edward really did want me tied in a bow for Christmas and nothing else. Sigh. I'd have to put my thinking cap on. "Okay. Thanks, anyway. Enjoy the book."

"Thank you. I'm sure I will."

"Um, wait. I have to be a big sister and tell you to be careful and use condoms and all that, right?"

He laughed as he flipped though the book. "It looks like they've included about four or five condoms in the pages of the book."

I laughed and blushed and laughed, again.

"God, Bella. I do not need to know these things about you guys. That's my brother."

I shoved his shoulder. "Do you want me to take the book back?"

"No, no. Sorry. Thanks." He shoved the book into his bag and zipped it up. "You rock, by the way." He turned to leave. "Wait. What do you want for Christmas? I sort of owe you an awesome gift."

I smiled. "Hmm. Can I think about it?"

He laughed. "I'm going to regret asking, aren't I?"

"Maybe."

"What was that about?" Edward asked as the two of us walked back out of my bedroom.

"Christmas secrets, Edward," Emmett said, lying flawlessly. I actually believed him, which was scary. "God, you're always so nosy."

Edward laughed and pulled his brother into a hug. "I love you. "I'll see you in a couple weeks."

"Yeah. I love you, too."

"Alone at last," Edward whispered in ear after we'd said all of our goodbyes. He was standing behind me, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Yep."

He kissed my shoulder. "You gave Em the Kama Sutra, didn't you?"

I giggled. "Maybe."

He moved my hair over my shoulder and pressed a nice warm kiss to the side of my neck. "I'm clueless for moves, now, you know?"

"You're just going to have to get inventive with me."

He licked my skin before kissing it again. "That can be arranged."

He scooped me up and started carrying me to our bedroom. "Right now?" I asked.

Edward set me on the bed and reached up to run his hands through his hair. "Not right now?"

I smiled. "Well, I was going to bake for you. You know, cake because you're so awesome and I wanted to show you how special you are to me." I twirled my hair around my fingers. "You deserve cake."

He sat down on the bed with me and I snuggled up to his chest. "Is that what you were thinking about at the football game?"

"No. At coffee, before the game." I reached up to wipe my eyes and then shook my head. "I'm such an emotional mess, today."

"You're not a mess, Bella," he said, laying us back on the bed. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my lips. "Why don't I go make you some cake?"

I smiled. "Do you know how?"

"Do you have one of those add water and eggs mixes? Because I could probably make that kind."

"I don't use cake mix."

"Dammit."

I laughed and he smiled. "Thank you for offering, though." I traced my fingers over the sexy, masculine angles of his face. "Do you think we rushed into things?"

"What? Like the house?"

I shrugged. "The house, the engagement. All of it?"

"No."

"I don't either. It feels right what we're doing."

"And I still give you butterflies?"

"Every day."

"You scare me when you get reflective," he said. "Like one day, you're going to realize you're so spectacular and you have the world at your feet. And maybe my idea of perfect, simple small town living, just isn't what you want."

His chin quivered slightly, but he recovered quickly. "I'm not my mom," I whispered.

He nodded and quickly pulled me against him, tucking my head under his chin. "I know you're not. I'm sorry. I just, shit. Your mom and dad got married young and you're asking me if we're rushing things." He shrugged. "We can move the wedding back."

I looked up at his face, his eyes red with tears. I kissed his lips and he smiled at me. "I love you. I want to marry you. On July 23rd and not a day later. I want to have your beautiful babies and live in our house in Forks. I promise you, that."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded his head. "I'm sorry. It looks like I'm a mess, tonight."

I smiled and he smiled back. I hadn't meant for us to get so serious tonight. I just wanted to talk to Edward. To share the things that passed through my mind. I didn't want to upset him, but I wanted to be open with him.

"Let's go make a cake, together."

He laughed and brushed away his tears. "You are an unusual woman, Miss Swan."

"Is that a good thing?"

He kissed my lips and smiled against them. "It's a marvellous thing."


	518. Cullen Style

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you for being awesome! I appreciate you all so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 518 – Cullen Style<strong>

"Okay, so what's next?" Edward asked, holding the wooden spoon in the air and consequently dripping cake batter on the floor.

Robbie skidded into the kitchen to clean up the mess, his little pink tongue more thorough than a mop. Honestly, the kitten looked thrilled to be back in the apartment. I think he liked our alone time as family as much as we did.

Edward was wearing nothing but a pair of low slung sweatpants. Very low. I could see that delicious v-cut of his muscles leading to my very happy place. God, I wanted to lick him.

He smirked at me, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. "Baby?"

I giggled. "What? Um…cocoa. You know what?" I asked, grabbing a measuring cup. "You shouldn't be allowed to go shirtless."

He laughed. "You picked out what you wanted me to wear."

I walked over to him and dumped the next ingredient into the bowl. "Well, I should get a near naked view if you do." I ran my hand over his chest and them smiled up at his face. "It's only fair."

He set the spoon down and wrapped his arms around me. He covered my mouth with his and kissed me hard, deep, completely. I was purring like a kitten into his mouth and he was growling right back. He ran his hands over my panty covered bum in soft slow circles.

"If it was fair, dear Bella, you wouldn't be wearing a shirt."

I giggled. "Hey, you picked out the sheer white tank. Not me."

He leaned back to let his eyes caress my body and I felt them as if they were his hands. "You are so gorgeous, baby."

I smiled and reached up to swirl my finger over his tattoo. It was completely healed and my god, it looked sexy. "So are you."

He laughed. "I want you."

"I want you, too," I said. "But I want cake."

"More than me?"

"Edward, it's chocolate. I'm getting my period in less than a week. It's, like, I don't know, biological or something." I shrugged and smiled. "You're the scientist. You tell me."

Edward pouted. "I hate that you have to deal with this craziness. Hormones, emotions, cravings."

I pressed a kiss over his heart. "You think this is bad?" I asked. "Just wait until we're expecting. I'll be even more of a crybaby and I'll be craving weird things. Oh, and you get to run to the store at all hours of the night." I giggled. "I'm going to be a big barrel of fun."

Edward dipped his fingers under my tank top and gave it a tug, pulling it up over my breasts. "You are always fun. You are perfect, and most importantly, my love, you are mine forever."

"I think we're kind of awesome. Right?"

He chuckled. "Right." He kissed my lips and then pulled my shirt back down. "Okay. Back to cake."

I smiled as I watched him stir. He was a man on a mission, now. Making sure I had my chocolate. I kissed his back. "You are flawless."

"Well, I try," he said. We finished making the cake batter and poured into the pans. "Do we put this in the oven? Maybe we have a little time to fool around?"

I giggled and slid the cake into the oven. "I was thinking we'd whip up some homemade frosting."

"Chocolate?"

"Of course."

"And you don't buy the little cans of icing, either?"

I shook my head. "I don't do store bought."

"But, just think how much faster we'd be…you know."

I put my hands on my hips and playfully frowned at him. "I don't do things halfway."

"Oh, boy do I know that."

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a guy, sometimes."

"And we've established that you love that."

"We have. Now get out the powdered sugar."

"Mm. Bossy."

"Edward."

"Right. Powdered sugar." He turned around in the kitchen. "Where do we keep that?"

I giggled. "With all the other baking stuff. That cupboard." I leaned into the fridge to get the milk. "Measure out two cups, please."

"You're teasing me, Bella," he said, running over to slap my bum.

I laughed and chased him across the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around me, pinning my arms to my sides so I couldn't spank him back.

"You are such a bad girl."

"I'm so glad that you're smiling, again."

He smiled to prove my point. "I'm sorry about before. About losing it like that. I want to be so strong for you."

"Edward," I said. "You don't need to pretend to be anything. If your sad or scared or upset, I want to know. I want to be that strong for you, too."

He stole a kiss from my lips. "I know you're not your mother, Bella. I feel like an ass that I let you think that. I like your mom, I do and I'm not calling her down. But, you are not her. You are strong, you talk, you share your feelings. You don't run from your problems."

He reached up to wipe my cheeks. "You, Bella Swan, are going to make me the happiest man in the world on July 23rd."

"I love you," I said, licking his chest, finally giving in to the desire to lick his sexy body.

"I love you, too." He let me go and cradled my face in his hands.

"Are we okay?" I asked. "I mean, I feel bad about before."

"Oh, baby girl. We are so much more than okay." I smiled at him and he stole one more kiss. "So, two cups of powdered sugar?"

"Yes."

We actually managed to finish making the frosting just as the timer went off for the cake.

"Now we have to wait for the cake to cool," I said, hopping up on the counter.

"No, Bella. You're going to be a Cullen." He grabbed a big serving spoon and took a big messy scoop of cake from the pan and put it in a bowl. "I'll show you the right way to do it. No fancy slices of cake, so piping bags, or whatever. Just food. Cullen Style."

My mouth was hanging open in shock. "My cake."

He chuckled as he put a huge dollop of chocolate frosting on top of the crumbled pile of cake. "There." He turned and opened the freezer, smiling as he held up a carton of ice cream. "Now, this is perfect," he said, adding a scoop of butter pecan.

"My cake."

He laughed. "It will all taste the same, baby." He took my hands in his and helped me off the counter. "Do you want to eat it in bed?"

"Nope. I want to eat it outside on the balcony."

"It's freezing cold, babe. It's the end of November and this isn't Phoenix."

I smiled. "I know. We can bundle up. I just…"

"Okay. Wait here. Don't touch the cake."

I giggled as he ran from the room. I started licking the spoon from the bowl of frosting when Edward came back with his sleeping bag and a couple of hoodies. He laughed. "You just couldn't help yourself, huh?"

"Sorry?" I giggled as he zipped me into his hoodie and cinched the hood around my face. "I'm sure I look stupid."

He pulled the other hoodie on and slipped the hood over his head, of course looking like a sexy male model. "You look hot. Come on. The ice cream is melting."

I giggled as we ran out onto the balcony. My legs were freezing, but Edward had us zipped into the sleeping bag before I knew it. I was between his legs, my back to his chest and he was feeding me chocolate cake under a clear night and starry sky.

"Thank you for this," I said. "This is heaven."

"Hey, you're the chef. I'm just the adorable helper." I snorted and he laughed. "Bella. These last five days, this Thanksgiving weekend, was such a mix of happy and crap. It was our first one together, and I wanted it to be perfect. So, I'm sorry that it wasn't." He kissed the back of my head. "But, just wait for Christmas. I'm going to get it right."

"Ah, perfect is overrated," I said, turning to kiss his lips. "You were the highlight of the last five days. You are such an amazing, supportive brother to stand up for Emmett, to take Jasper shopping for his girlfriend's gift, for carrying Alice around even though she's almost eight."

He laughed and I rubbed my hands over his thighs. "But more than anything you've been there for me. This whole medical ordeal with the iron and then with Angie coming and staying with us. God, you are so welcoming. And you just, I don't know. You make everything right."

He wrapped his arm around my stomach and held me close to his warm body, to his heart. "I am so thankful for you, Isabella."

I smiled up at the stars. I didn't even need to wish on any of them. With Edward holding me, engaged to me, there for me, supporting me, baking with me, laughing with me, loving me, all of my dreams had come true.


	519. I'm Sure

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Sorry...this is late! Busy day! Thanks for being patient! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 519 – I'm Sure<strong>

**Monday, November 29**

"Are you still having your sleepover with the girls, tonight?" Edward whispered in my ear.

We'd just woken up and Edward was acting quite snuggly. I was not complaining. "Um, I don't know. I feel like I want to just forget the world and college and stay cuddled up to your warm chest all day."

He chuckled. "But, you've already asked the girls, haven't you?"

"Yeah. But, I could cancel. Maybe you need me. Maybe I need you."

"Honey. I love that you love me so much, and I love you, too. But you're relationship with your friends is important to you, too. Don't cancel for me. Okay?"

I turned my head and kissed his lips. "But, aren't you going to be lonely?"

He chuckled. "I have a midterm tomorrow. I'll take the cat and go hang out at Uncle Liam's place. He can make me dinner and then I'll just be studying all night. I'll be boring to be around, anyway."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure, lover. Plus the sleepover fantasy…" he laughed. "Pillow fights…never mind."

I grabbed my pillow and smacked Edward's shoulder with it. "How's that?"

He laughed. "Don't be mad."

I giggled and got up on my knees, smacking his head with the pillow. "I'm not mad. I'm just acting out your fantasy." Thump.

He was laughing as he hid his face behind his arms and I kept smacking him. "I can't see you boobs. This isn't fair."

I laughed and stopped hitting him so he could get a look at my naked body. "Okay, you can look. I'm not going to hit you."

He stayed hidden. "I don't believe you."

"You're marrying me. You have to trust me." I had the pillow above my head, ready to strike the minute he moved his arms.

"Okay, but if you –" Whack. Right in the face.

I tried to wriggle and squirm out of bed, but Edward was way faster than me. He pulled me back into the bed and straddled me. "You are so lucky you're cute, Bella Swan."

I laughed and tried to twist out of his arms. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

He leaned over and me and pressed my lips with a hard kiss. "You've forgiven."

"Yay."

"If," he said smirking at me.

"Ah. No. I'm scared, now."

He chuckled and kissed me again. "If you let me do whatever I want to your body, right now."

"Deal."

"Mm." He sat back on his legs and spread my knees wide open.

"What are you going to do?"

"I want my breakfast in bed."

"Oh, god," I breathed. I was turned on beyond belief. I cried out when his lips touched the most sensitive part of my body. Edward was way, way too good at this. He knew exactly where to touch, exactly where to tease.

It wasn't as if he hadn't done this a hundred times before, but every time his lips touched me there, it felt like the very first time. That very first time, the day after we'd become engaged, when I finally felt comfortable enough to let Edward do what he'd wanted to do for a long while.

Edward made me feel beautiful and confident and everything in between. I loved this man, so, so much.

"Edward. Stop," I whined. I was about to come and it felt so good, too good. My legs were closing on his shoulders and I was fisting the pillows.

He looked up at my face. "Stop? Are you sure?" He smirked at me. He knew exactly what that sexy look did to me. He knew how amazingly talented his was in this bed.

"No. Don't stop. Edward. More."

He hummed against me and then nipped me so softly. The gentle touch was enough to send me over the edge after his more unrelenting licks and touches.

I screamed as I let go and Edward soothed my throbbing skin with gentle kisses. "Oh, Edward. God. That was so good."

He kissed his way up my body and then pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "I love you, Miss Swan."

"I love you, too, Mr. Cullen." I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. "Mm. How am I going to sleep without you, tonight?"

"Well, if you'd like, we could do a little more right now. You know, just to last you."

I giggled. "Is that why?"

He laughed and then kissed me, harder, swirling his tongue with mine, then nipped at my bottom lip. "It's one reason."

"Tell me more."

He kissed me, again, like he couldn't stop, even if he tried. "Because Little Edward wants to get inside your sexy body."

I snorted and covered my face, laughing hard, because I completely didn't expect him to say that right now."

Edward laughed with me. "Too much?"

"No. I just thought you were going to talk dirty. Not be silly."

He chuckled. "Who said I'm being silly? He really, really loves the way your body squeezes him and rubs him and shit, baby. I need you."

I giggled and ran my fingers though his hair. "Get in me, then. What are you waiting for?"

"Mm, baby. I don't know." He got on his knees and reached over to the nightstand for a condom. He held it up. "This little square."

"I'm starting to hate those little squares," I said before biting at my fingernail.

Edward grabbed my hand and kissed my finger. "I know, Bella."

"Do you want to, um, I don't know, try it without one?"

"You know I do, but…"

"I know. I'm willing to accept the consequences," I said.

"Like having a baby?" He sat back on his knees and looked at me. Like really looked. "Like, Bella. Are you ready for a baby?"

I smiled. "I think I might be?"

He smiled, so wide, I thought his face was going to split into two. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"What about school? What about becoming a teacher?"

"Edward."

"Yes, Bella."

"Don't freak out. I'm on the pill. I've been on them for four months. I honestly don't think the first time we have unprotected sex is going to result in a baby."

"But, what if it does?"

"Then, in nine months, we're going to parents to the most beautiful baby ever."

Edward flopped down on the bed beside me and I cuddled up to his chest. "Bella, I love you and I'd love to be a dad. I really would."

"But?"

He smiled. "No, buts. We can try it."

I smiled back. "Okay. Um. Are you sure?"

He kissed my lips, again, and ran his hand down my side. "I love you, Bella. And I'm sure."


	520. All For You

**A/N - Happy Monday! I'm just tickled by your reaction to the last chapter! Teehee! Thanks for that! Let's have an Edward Point of View, too. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 520 – All For You<strong>

**EPOV**

"Are you scared," I whispered against Bella's beautiful, kiss swollen lips. "You're shaking, baby."

"No," she said, smiling shyly at me.

She tugged at my hair, a little and I had to close my eyes. I was feeling so many things in that moment. So, so many emotions were swirling through my chest, and just as many thoughts were flipping through my mind.

What if we had sex, no condom, and then Bella regretted that decision? What if she spent the next week, leading up to her period, terrified that she was pregnant? What if we did get pregnant? Holy shit, we would be parents.

I would love that. I had always wanted to be a dad. I always wanted to be surrounded by love and family. But, was it too soon? How would Bella finish her degree? We didn't know how to be parents. We wouldn't have the help of our families. My mom, Heidi.

I knew, when the time came that we did have a baby, we would be depending a lot on them. And I wanted Bella to have that. I wanted her to have support. More than I could give her.

But, as much as I wanted that, the family, I wanted Bella to finish college. It was important to her. And to her mom, too. I didn't want her to have any regrets in life. I wanted her to experience everything.

But, besides all of the worries I had, I could see in Bella's eyes that she wanted this. She had no doubts. She trusted me to be there with her no matter what the outcome.

I smiled down at her pretty face and she smiled back. "Are you excited?"

She giggled. "Yes."

"It's supposed to feel incredible."

She bit her lip. "How can it get better?"

"Apparently, it can." She smiled at me, again and I chuckled at her. "You're so beautiful."

"So are you," she said.

"Um, from what I've read, it feels so good, I might not last as long."

She set her hands on my cheeks. "Don't be embarrassed. This is an experiment," she said. "We're just going to see how it feels. And I've already come, remember?"

I smiled. "Stop being the logical one. That's my job."

"You don't have a job, Edward. You are here, I'm here. We want each other to feel good. I want to know what, um, Little Edward feels like inside of me."

I laughed, because my girl was never going to feel comfortable saying dick or penis or cock. I just loved everything about this woman. She was so shy, but so brave at the same time. She freaking blew me away each and every day.

"I'm not saying it," she said, reading my mind.

"You don't have to." I pressed a hard kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward. So much."

I wanted, too, to feel her body with nothing covering me. My fingers and tongue knew the pleasure of her sweet pussy. But, god, I wanted to feel her in the only possible way I hadn't. Well, the only way she wanted me.

I knew, in my heart, because of the trust, the love and complete understanding that was involved for us to finally make love without a condom, that we were going to be closer to each other than we had ever been. This was complete and utter intimacy.

I ran my hands up and down Bella's sexy body, I kissed and tasted her lips, neck and breasts. She was moaning and writhing underneath me and I knew she was ready. I took in a deep breath. I was a little nervous, but the smell of her skin, lightly scented of lavender from the hand lotion in the kitchen, but also like chocolate from our baking escapades the night before, calmed me completely.

I lifted my hips and reached between us. I grabbed a hold of myself and ran the head of my dick up and down her wet folds. "Shit," I moaned. The heat, the sensation of her body against mine was almost too much.

She giggled. "You okay?"

"You feel phenomenal."

She smiled, caught my mouth in a steaming hot kiss and she ran her hands over my shoulders, my back and my chest. "I'm ready," she whispered. "Are you?"

I smiled. "I'm so ready, Bella."

I looked into her eyes that were locked on mine as I slid inside.

**BPOV**

"Ah. Edward." The feeling of his body sliding into mine was almost more than I could handle. I could feel his shape, his soft skin over mine, and my god, it just felt better. It was like the nerve endings inside of me were alive.

"Baby."

I giggled and then moaned as he slid out of me and then back in. Edward's jaw was tight and clenched. That was the face he made just before he came. He was trying to hold off. For me, obviously.

"Let go, babe," I breathed. "This feels wonderful for me. I can't imagine how it feels for you to not be wearing a condom."

"You feel so amazing, baby girl. Damn. So soft. So hot. I never want to leave. I don't want to stop."

And then he hit me the exact right spot. It was all it took for me. "I'm coming, Edward. Already." I squeezed my eyes shut and wrapped my arms, tightly around his body. "Oh, my god. Oh, my god."

"Oh, shit. Baby, that…ah." He buried his face into my neck and groaned.

I think I felt him come inside of me. I could feel him kind of pulsing. We weren't going to have a baby, now, but when I stopped taking my birth control, this was what I would feel the moment I got pregnant. It was kind of cool to think about.

I could hardly catch my breath, but I was smiling. I ran my hand over Edward's sweaty back and took a moment to bask in the feeling of his weight on me, his body still inside of me.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear, before licking underneath it. I smiled as he pressed kisses all over my face. "How do you feel? Okay?"

I smiled wider and reached up to smooth away Edward's worried expression. "I feel…" I smiled. "Perfect."

He smiled back and turned to kiss the palm of my hand. "I apologize for the potty mouth."

I giggled. "I love it when you don't hold back."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Swearing turns you on, doesn't it?"

"Yep."

He laughed and rolled over, pulling out of me. I hummed at the friction and then reached between my legs. I felt wet. Really wet.

"What's wrong?"

I looked down at my sticky fingers. "Oh, um…"

He chuckled. "Sorry about that."

I playfully frowned back at him. "You're not sorry." I slid out of bed and grabbed Edward's hoodie to cover up with. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Bella. I need to talk to you, babe," he called out after me.

"Kay. Just give me a sec."

"Okay."

I felt a little stupid for just running off, but I could feel fluids running down my legs and I was embarrassed and kind of grossed out at the same time.

I got cleaned up and then opened the bathroom door a crack. I slipped into the shower. And just as expected, Edward was right there.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest.

"I'm sorry. I kind of just freaked out there."

He kissed my lips. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"The, you know…"

"Semen?"

"Ew, Edward. It's just kind of leaking out of me." My face was flaming red. "I feel like I just lost virginity all over again. This is all so new and I feel completely out of my element."

He kissed my forehead and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry, baby. We should have looked it up in the sex book, first."

"No, no. It's okay. I'm just, um." I laughed. "Sorry. I'm acting stupid. I feel like we should have held each other and stuff. Snuggled or something. I feel like I ruined the moment."

"Oh, Bella," he whispered. He set his hands on my cheeks. "Don't be embarrassed, okay? Your reactions are so perfectly you. And I happen to be in love with you."

I smiled. "I loved it, though. It felt really good."

"Yeah? I'm glad you could feel how incredible it was, too. God, you feel so good inside."

I smirked at him. "That was amazing love making."

"I think it was our best," he said, winking at me and then shooting me that smile that did funny things to my insides.

"I really want to cancel my sleepover."

"No." He laughed. "It's in my best interest that I'm not in the same room as you tonight. I will fail my exam if I'm home." He kissed my lips and ran his hands down my back. "This sexy body is far too tempting."

"Fine," I said. "Pick school over me." I was teasing, of course. Sort of.

He laughed and then said something that made my heart clench. "It's all for you, my love."

"I know." I kissed his chest, his tattoo of eternal love and smiled as I fell in love with him all over again. "Thank you."


	521. Life Happens

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thanks so much for reading! I loved the response to the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 521 – Life Happens<strong>

After our shower in the morning, and after a quick granola bar, we'd rushed out of the house and just made it to our eight o'clock classes on time. While I waited for Edward to finish his three hour class, I ran for groceries so the fridge was stocked for the week. We hadn't been home in five days and were in desperate need of fruit, milk and eggs.

And then I made muffins. I wanted to thank Liam for being cool with letting Edward stay over tonight. I knew he was working on an assignment for the newspaper and was busy. But, then again, Liam loved Edward and would always welcome him. I was sure the guys would have an awesome time together, anyway.

I made two batches, blueberry and chocolate chocolate chip walnut. I put together a nice basket for the guys to enjoy tonight. It killed me not to cook for Edward. Maybe I was acting pathetic, but we really had only been apart two or three nights since our engagement. And I hated each one of those moments.

I picked Edward up from his class, and after we stopped for a quick sub, we were back on the bed. Snuggling, cuddling. Exactly what I'd wished we'd done in the morning after making love.

He was sitting up against the headboard and I was sitting between Edward's legs. He brushed my hair over my shoulder and kissed my neck, my shoulder. "Okay, love. Talk to me. It's been," he looked at his watch, "seven hours since we made love, skin to skin."

I hummed. "I like that."

"Do you regret it?"

I sat up and turned to look at him. "No, baby. Of course not. Do you?"

He pressed his lips to mine. "No." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back into his chest. "Relax."

I cuddled up to him and pulled his hand to my lips. I kissed the finger that would one day wear my ring. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"No, babe. I'm sorry. I'm just desperate to get into your head right now. Like I want to know how you truly feel about this morning."

"Okay, I'm going to tell you everything I thought."

"Perfect," he said, running his hand over my hip.

"Um, I loved how you felt inside of me. Like, I could feel all of you and my body was on fire."

"In a good way?"

I giggled. "Yes." I slapped his thigh. "Stop interrupting."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Sorry. Go on."

"And I have never been more in love with you, Edward. I'm so serious. I love you. I trust you. It was a special moment. But…"

He kissed my cheek. "Just say it. I want to know."

"I felt really, uh, virginal."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Like I didn't know what to expect. And when I felt your, you know, your semen, like, leaking out of me, I kind of freaked out. Like obviously, it went in. It had to come out, right? I just didn't…" I laughed. "God, I'm so lame."

"Oh, baby." He threaded his fingers with mine. "You are the farthest thing from lame. It was scary and new. But that doesn't mean it was bad thing."

"Oh, yeah. I agree. It's just messier."

He laughed. "So, tell me honestly, would you want to try that again? You know, even though there will be a lot of changing of bed sheets."

I giggled. "Um. I think I want to do it, again. Because the sensation is wow."

He rolled us over and kissed me all over my face. "Like if we want a quickie, the condom goes on."

I smiled. "Okay. Yeah. I like that idea."

"You're not worried about babies, or anything?" he asked.

"No," I said, honestly. "I'm confident with the pills."

"Um, okay. Good. Can I ask what changed? Like from a couple weeks ago when we talked about it last?"

I reached up to run my fingers through his hair. "Um, I don't really know. I just love you. And spending Thanksgiving with you and our families, I don't know, Edward, you just shone.

"You light up when you're home. And Edward, I had never pictured myself having kids. Not until you. And I've been working through those fears. And I want babies with you. I do. But, I kept thinking about it in the long term.

"Just seeing you, though, this weekend, how full your heart is, how emotional you are, how you show your vulnerabilities to me. How you support me and protect me, but you aren't jealous of other guys, and oh, my god, I think I fell in love with you, even deeper than I already was."

He smiled and I giggled. "I officially have no fears about starting a family with you."

His eyes welled up and he reached up to wipe a stray tear. "Really?"

I nodded my head. "So, I think what I'm saying is, Edward, that even though we're in Seattle, and even though we're still in college, and even though my wedding dress is gorgeous and really fitted to my body and I have no idea what I would wear on my own wedding day," I took a deep breath and wiped my cheeks, "if we get pregnant, then God wants us to have that baby."

Edward kissed me and then wiped his eyes, again. "I think I just fell in love with you all over again, too."

We laughed together and he pulled me close to his chest. It was the best hug, ever. "But, I still really hope that baby girl Cullen waits a little while longer."

"Baby girl Cullen, huh?" he asked, smiling at me.

I pressed a kiss to his lips. "We should pick out names."

Edward laughed, looking as carefree as I'd seen him in days. "What about Candi?"

I giggled. "Candi Cullen?"

"Yeah. That's freaking adorable. Picture her with her little pigtails and mommy's gorgeous eyes."

"We could call her CC."

"Oh, I love her, already," Edward said, laughing and wiping his eyes, again. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Are we really going with CC?"

He snorted. "I have no idea." He kissed me, again. "It doesn't matter right now. You're on the pill, love. Our little girl is going to have to wait to meet us."

I giggled and cried at the same time. "I can't want to meet her, either."

"You are so beautiful."

"Thank you. Thank you for making me talk about this, about everything." I ran my hands over his back. "Wait. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Tell me how you feel about everything."

"I just love you. This feels right, you know. Like I really didn't see kids in our future until we're an old married couple of twenty-four, twenty-five."

I giggled. "Old?"

"I'm teasing. But I was thinking distant future, you know. I didn't even want to hope for sooner. But, if it happens early, we're going to happy about it, right?"

"Oh, yes. Thrilled."

He chuckled. "You know me. I'm so organized and I research everything, I've planned my whole life out."

"A year ago, Edward, I wasn't in your plan."

"I know."

"Life happens. And sometimes changes are good things. Sometimes the unexpected, the unplanned is the best thing that could ever happen to us."

"I agree."

He pulled me close and just held me. I could feel Edward's heartbeat on my back and I couldn't help but smile. I had honestly never felt so happy in my entire life, just lying here in bed between classes on a random Monday.

"Baby?"

"Yeah."

"Did you just tell me that your wedding gown is fitted to your body?"

"Inadvertently." I giggled. "Oops. Forget I said that."

"Can't. Sorry." He kissed the back of my neck and I could feel his smile on my skin. I automatically smiled right along with him. Yes. This was definitely one of the best moments of my entire life.


	522. Steady

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thanks for reading! You all make my day! Slumber party time! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 522 – Steady<strong>

"Okay, bye boys," I said, kissing Robbie's adorable nose and then Edward's sexy lips.

Edward chuckled and wiped the stray tear from my cheek. "Have fun tonight. Pillow fights, remember?"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He pressed a kiss to my lips. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at eight-thirty for school."

"Ooh, it's like we're going steady," I said, laughing.

"Oh, we're steady, alright."

I kissed the love of my life one more time. "I miss you."

"Bella, honey," Dallas said, calling me from the living room. "We all miss him, too. But the sooner he leaves, the sooner we can talk about him."

Edward laughed. "And I'm sure Bella has some amazing stories about me."

I smiled up at his face. "I really, really do."

He winked at me. "Call me if you need me."

"Or text?" I asked, a mischievous smirk on my face.

"Mm. I love that idea."

"Edward," Tanya said, throwing a pillow at his back. "Out. You have the wrong body parts for this slumber party."

"Ooh. The pillow fight is starting," Edward said. Dallas tossed another pillow at him and he laughed. "Take pictures."

We all giggled at his teasing. He was awesome.

"I love you," Edward called as he slipped out of the door with his duffle bag and the huge tote bag I packed for Robbie.

I smiled and took a deep breath as the door closed. Catalina walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Don't cry, Bella."

"He took the kitten," I said. She smiled and squeezed me tighter.

"It gets easier," Dallas said, coming over to tuck my hair behind my ear. "Leaving your baby. I always mist up when I leave Bryce, still. But, just think. Robert is with his daddy having some boys time."

I smiled. "Thanks, girls. You know for not thinking I'm crazy doting over my cat baby."

"He's a pretty special cat," Tanya said. "Liam and I loved watching him that weekend you guys went camping. There was talk of kidnapping."

I gasped and then laughed. "You wouldn't."

"Well, Liam is pretty baby crazy, lately."

"Oh, god. There is so much gossip to catch up on, tonight," Dallas said. "I love this idea of a girls night."

"We need to get our jammies on," Tanya said. "I don't even care that it's not six o'clock, yet. Plus, I have to get out of this bra."

Cat and I laughed at her as she reached under shirt to unclasp it and then pull it out from her shirt sleeve.

"I'll call for pizza," Dallas said.

"I'll make margaritas," Tanya said.

I took Cat's hand and we went to the living room to set up futon. "So, things with Gabriel went well this weekend?" I asked.

She giggled and blushed. They went well. She didn't even have to say the words. "Hey, don't start without us," Tanya called. "I want to hear all about your Italian heartthrob."

"And what was throbbing," Dallas yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh, god," Cat said, giggling.

I smiled at her as I threw some blankets on the futon. I was excited to gossip with the girls, but I really did miss Edward already. It had been five minutes since his lips were on mine and it was way, way too long.

"Okay. I'm going to go get my PJs on," I said, running to my bedroom. I stripped naked and then snapped a picture of myself, my face and chest, for Edward. In the picture, I was biting the tip of my finger and I had closed my eyes. I wanted to look sexy for him. I wanted him to miss me as much I missed him.

I hit send and then slipped on my cute PJ set that Dallas had given me for my birthday. I was just about to go join the girls when my cell phone beeped on the bed. I giggled when I read the message.

'_Sexy as Hell. I'm hard as a rock, baby. I'll be spending ten minutes in the bathroom when I get to Uncle Liam's. Miss you, love you. ~E.'_

Gah, he was so perfect.

I smiled when I saw the girls all sitting on the futon in their jammies, holding bright pink margaritas. Cat was wearing grey sweat pants and a black tank, Tanya was wearing a pretty floral, silky chemise. And Dallas was wearing cute cotton boxers and a skin tight pink tank.

"Oh, that looks cute on you, Bella," Dallas said. "Perfect fit."

"Thanks. I'm kind of excited to get a chance to wear it."

"Do you guys sleep naked?" Tanya asked.

"Most nights, yeah," I said. "Unless I have my period." I smiled. "Which is kind of awesome, considering that I used to wear oversized souvenir t-shirts to bed when we first started sharing a bed."

"I love the smell of a man in my bed," Dallas said, making us all laugh. "What? That cologne smell on my pillow. God, it's orgasmic."

"What cologne does he wear?" Tanya asked. "Liam wears Dior."

"Oh, that's hot," Dallas said, smiling. "Um, I think it's just Axe, or something. But, it's his smell."

"Yeah, smell is definitely a sexy factor," I agreed.

"Okay," Dallas said, smiling at Cat. "Raise your hand if you're still a virgin."

Cat laughed and proudly folded her hands in her lap. We all squealed and wrapped her is a tight hug. There was a knock at the front door.

"Oh, pizza's here," Dallas said, jumping up and running to the door.

"You were going to answer the door like that, for a stranger, without a bra on?"

We all got up to peek at the door. Kel must have intercepted the pizza guy on his way here and had come to spy on the slumber party.

"Really?" she asked and grabbed the pizza from him. "You're going to start something over this?"

"Dal," he said, sighing. "I'm sorry. I'm not controlling you. I'm not telling you what to do."

"Like hell you're not. Kelly, I don't need this, again. I don't need another Ray in my life. I can't have that around my baby girl."

Dallas was on the verge of tears and my heart broke for her. For so many reasons. Her relationship with Kel was moving along so well. She'd just met his parents. She'd been so happy. I hated to see her hurt.

And, my god, Edward's instincts had been right. He'd guessed that Ray, the pervy, creepy friend of Beatty, was Dallas' ex-boyfriend and little Bryce's father. Ray had mentioned his ex was taking their daughter out of state for the weekend. And Dallas had gone to Montana with Kel.

I was terrified of Ray. He sent off the scariest vibes. I was so proud of Dallas for leaving him and for taking her baby girl out of a negative environment.

Kel took the pizza box from her hand and set it on the kitchen counter. He pulled Dallas into a hug and rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't think. I'm an ass."

She laughed and buried her face into his neck. "I love you, you ass."

He laughed with her and I could see the relief wash over his face. "I love you, too, Dallas." He kissed her lips and turned to leave. "Oh, and Bryce is sleeping, already. She passed out watching cartoons."

Dallas laughed. "That's my girl."

"Okay, uh, I'll see you tomorrow morning." He reached up to set his hand on her cheek. "You look sizzling hot, by the way."

She giggled and shoved his chest. "Go. Give my baby girl a kiss for me."

"I will. I love you," he said, again.

"I know. I'm sorry, too. You're not him."

The minute the door closed, we all ran over to give her a hug. "I'm not going to cry," she said, laughing to prove her point. But thinking of what she'd been through with Ray, I wouldn't blame her if she did.


	523. Ray

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! If you're not on the Facebook page with us, join in the fun. Lots of pictures and discussion of the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 523 – Ray<strong>

"I don't want to talk about me," Dallas said, taking a bite of pizza. "I want to hear about Cat's sexy weekend."

"Dallas," Tanya said, squeezing her knee. "We're here for you, okay?"

Dallas nodded and wiped her eyes. "My ex was a horrible man. I don't even like to think about him."

"But, you were with him for a while, right?" Cat asked.

"Three years. I was young and stupid, though." She looked over at me. "I was nowhere near as smart as you are."

I shook my head and gave her a supportive smile. "I just got lucky with Edward."

"He's the lucky one, sweetheart." She shrugged. "Anyway. I was seventeen when I met him. I was waitressing at this country club in Belfair. Population 700." She laughed. "Anyway, Ray was golfing during a break from his courses in Seattle where he was studying.

"He was so hot, so smooth." She rolled her eyes. "I was so naïve. He paid me attention, took me out. I had no real future planned out and then came this amazing guy who was actually interested in me. He was smart and seemed so big city."

She laughed. "Anyway, he'd come see me on his breaks from school and we dated for like six months or so. Seriously. We had a lot of sex. He was my first and god, he was good in bed. He liked it rough, and I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I liked that, too."

"Oh, Dallas, sweetheart. No one is going to judge you. I kissed a girl, remember?" Tanya said, winking at her.

Dallas smiled. "I know. You girls are awesome. But, I feel like I'm monopolizing our time."

"Honey, we have all night," I said. "Plus, I want you to get this out. It seems like you've been holding back a lot of emotions."

She smiled. "Thanks. Well, the long story short is that I found out I was pregnant with Bryce when I was still seventeen. My parents wanted Ray to take responsibility for us, so he moved us to his place in Seattle.

"After a little while of being here, I sort of felt like I was a burden to him. Like I got in the way of parties and things he wanted to do. I wasn't old enough to go to clubs with him, and after I had Bryce, I sort of raised her alone, because he was always out."

She wiped her eyes again. "It was hard, because I was so young and I had no support. I wanted Ray to be there for us, but at the same time when he was home, he was short with me. I knew he resented me for being here and for having the baby.

"And I loved her more than anyone on Earth. That baby girl is absolutely everything to me. She is the purpose I was always looking for in life."

We all wiped at our eyes. I felt so bad for Dallas. Ray was just as horrible as I thought he was. But, Dallas had been so young, that he'd fooled her into thinking he was something better than he was.

"I knew was screwing around on me, guys. I knew it, because after Bryce was born, we rarely had sex, anymore. He would take me quick from behind now and then so I wouldn't complain, or maybe so I didn't suspect he was cheating on me. But I knew."

"Why did you stay?" Tanya asked.

"Because I was alone. I didn't really know anyone here. And Ray kept me like that. I stayed in and he went out. He never brought his friends to the house. And then it got worse. He started getting controlling and verbally abusive. He called me a worthless whore and I believed him.

"But, as Bryce got older, I realised I didn't want her to hear that. I didn't want her to grow up in a home like that, so I found this place and I got us an apartment. And I applied to be a cashier at the convenience store up the street. As I got more experience, more confidence in myself, I applied at Victoria's Secret, my dream job."

She giggled. "And it's been a year since we left and it's honestly been the best year of my life. And I have you guys and Kel. And I'm in love for real this time."

"But it hurt when he criticized you?" Tanya said.

"You know when someone calls you down, treats you like you're worthless, you believe it. And I've worked hard to gain my confidence back. I don't want any man to make me feel like that again."

"But, Kel doesn't do that, does he?" I asked. "I mean except for just now?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No. He's been perfect. Because he knows about Ray. I've told him all of this shit. But, I need to learn that every comment he makes is not an attack on my self-worth.

"Kel's a guy and he gets jealous, too. I understand that he doesn't want some random pizza guy to see my nipples. I just have to learn not to freak out when he voices his concerns. It's like I told him. He isn't Ray. He is worlds better than Ray."

I leaned over and gave her a hug. "I am so proud of you," I said, kissing her cheek. "And I feel bad for thinking that you were trying to steal Edward from me on that first day I met you."

We all laughed and Dallas threw a piece a pizza crust at me. "You have to learn how flipping sexy you are, girly. Edward's not going anywhere."

I smiled. "Thank you for that."

"So, speaking of Kel," Tanya started, but was interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Hold that thought," I said, running to get the door. I smiled when I saw Kel standing there with a giant novelty heart shaped box of chocolates. He chuckled nervously. "Uh, hi Bella. Can I talk to Dallas for a sec."

I squeezed his shoulder and called, "Dallas."

All of the girls came to the door and cooed at how sweet Kel was to come back and apologize. He laughed and reached his hand out to Dallas.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching my kid?" she asked, a sweet smile on her face.

"I owe my brother twenty bucks." He reached up to set his hand on her cheek. "Were you crying? Did I fuck up that bad?"

Dallas kissed his lips. "I was just telling the girls about Ray. And how I need to stop being so sensitive. You were right. I shouldn't answer the door in this outfit."

"So, I can keep the chocolate?" he teased, rubbing her back.

She snatched the chocolate box and passed it back to Tanya, who then hid it behind her. "I love you, Kelly. So much. Thank you for coming back. I missed you."

He smiled. "And I love you so much, I'm going to forgive you for repeatedly calling me Kelly in front of all your friends." He winked at her. "We good?"

Dallas laughed and rubbed her hand over his shoulder. "We're good." She kissed him, again. "Go study, my sexy business major."

"While you girls have all the fun, huh?"

"Damn right," she said, smiling.

Having met Ray, and hearing about Dallas' struggles with him, her teenage pregnancy, and knowing how beautiful and confident she was now, I had never been more proud to call her my friend. And, even better, so see her so happy with Kel.


	524. Cowboy Hats and Bathrobes

**A/N - It's Friday, it's Friday! Thank you all for reading! Let's get back to the slumber party! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 524 – Cowboy Hats and Bathrobes<strong>

"God, these are good chocolates," Tanya said as the four us proceeded to eat the entire box of chocolates that Kel had brought over for Dallas.

"Only the best from my boy," she said, giggling.

"How was your weekend in Montana?" I asked. "I've never been to Montana. Is it all cowboys and stuff?"

She shook her head. "No. Well, maybe. Kel's dad wares a cowboy hat. Anyway, we went to Shelby, which is where Kel's mom and dad own a little diner and corner store."

"So, what are they like?" Catalina asked. "Were they over protective of their son?"

"Is Kel a mama's boy?" Tanya asked.

Dallas smiled. "Not protective. But a mama's boy? God, yes. She dotes over him. It's adorable. She's a bigger lady and his dad is short and kind of jolly. Always laughing. And they just adored Bryce. That kid was spoiled rotten the entire weekend.

"Oh, and do I look fat? Because I think I put on ten pounds with all of the food I ate. Kel's mom is a phenomenal cook."

"You look gorgeous," I said. "How was Jax?"

She smiled. "His girlfriend, Ashley. Oh my god, she's adorable. And Jax had this amazing smile on his face the whole weekend. It was awesome. I have never seen him that happy in the three months I've known him."

"Aw," I said, setting my hand on my heart. "I'm so happy for him. I know how hard of a time he's been having being away from her."

"Yeah. They thought they were being quiet, but they so had sex on Saturday night." Dallas giggled and then shook her head. "And god, he's a sweet lover. The things he was whispering. Sorry. Don't tell him that I told you that. Kel is already teasing him, enough."

"I would never," I said, blushing at the thought of even bringing that up in a conversation with my friend and neighbour.

"So, Dallas," Tanya said. "What's the verdict? After meeting the family, is Kel a keeper?"

Dallas beamed. "Oh, yeah. He's so good with his mom, he kisses her cheek all the time and he helps her cook and clean. God, he's cute with an apron on."

"Like if he asked you to marry him, would you?" Cat asked.

Dallas giggled. "I don't think he will, yet. I mean, we're doing the moving-in thing together next summer. We're going places, but I don't want to rush things, you know?

"Like, with Ray, I just dropped everything and devoted my whole life to him. And I love Kel, I do, but I really like working on me, too. I want to maybe take a retail management course online, or something like that.

"I'm not ready for marriage, but honestly, if he asked tomorrow, I'd say yes."

We all squealed and she laughed. "But. But, girls, it will be a long, long engagement. Like at least a couple years. But, let's not just jump to conclusions. I mean Kel has taken on a lot with dating a single mom. He has a built in family, now. And the guy was a player when we met. He's doing so well. He's a dream daddy for Bryce."

She shook her head. "I mean for a guy that has no experience with kids, he's a thousand times better parent than Ray ever was."

"Um, Dal," I said, reaching out to squeezing her hand. "I think I've met Ray."

I wasn't sure about sharing this with her. I mean, I didn't want to scare her, but I thought she had the right to know that he was around, that he was in my life, in a way.

"What? Where?"

"At school. At a football game about, ah, a week and a half ago. He's friends with Beatty, my TA."

"That guy that grabbed you in the library?" Tanya asked. "Oh, god, that's scary."

"If it's the same Ray, it's obvious that he has a drinking problem and he's still going to parties," I said. "But, I guess Ray said something to Beatty about his ex taking his daughter out of state."

She shook her head and tried to suppress a shiver. "He called me last week. Wanted Bryce over for the holiday. He hasn't wanted a damn thing to do with her in this last year. Why now? And as if I'm going to leave my baby alone with him."

"I'm so sorry," I said. "He really scared me."

"Yeah, he has that affect."

"He's gorgeous though," I said. "I mean I can see why he caught your eye."

She smiled. "Thanks for not thinking I was insane."

"You weren't honey," Tanya said. "He changed. That's not your fault."

She nodded. I could tell she had a lot on her mind. I think that maybe her, Kel, Edward and I should get together and talk about this. About what we knew about Ray and what he might be planning. I wanted to talk to Dallas about the campus attacker, too. And how I hope to god that it wasn't Ray.

"Okay. Enough about creepy boys," Dallas said, putting a huge smile on her face. "I want to hear about amazingly sexy boys. Now, Cat, spill it."

Catalina immediately turned bright red and covered her face with her hands. "Okay, so do you want to hear about the whole weekend, or just the sex part?"

"The whole weekend," Tanya said, taking another slice of the now cold pizza.

"With emphasis on the sex part," Dallas added, winking at her.

"Only share what you're comfortable with," I added. She was shy, and I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with us. Or feel that she had to give us details. A girl's first time was her own and it was special.

She smiled at me. "Okay, so I met his sisters on Wednesday night. He had a big family dinner at his place." She laughed. "They are all so loud and talkative. But, so nice. Gabriel held my hand the whole time."

"Aw," Dallas said. "I really love that boy."

"I know," I agreed.

Cat laughed. "Anyway, they stayed until after midnight, so I had a bath and then he just held me until I fell asleep."

"Gah," Tanya said. "He's so romantic."

Cat smiled. It was as if she couldn't help it when she thought about him. "So, the surprise on Thursday morning was a trip to Victoria, Canada. We took the ferry and we just went shopping, ate dinner, spent the day together. It was so nice."

"Sounds like it," Tanya said. "Vacationing with Liam, even though it's not that far away, seems really special."

"Yeah. It's like it brings a new dynamic to the relationship," Dallas said. "I relate."

"So, what happened on Thursday night?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, well, we had this amazing hotel room and it had this huge bed. But, Gabe offered to sleep on the couch. He didn't want me to be uncomfortable or to think that just because we'd gone away, that anything had to happen."

"Aw," I said, this time.

"So, did anything happen?" Dallas.

"Not that night. Well, we kind of fooled around and kissed, but he didn't push me any farther than that."

She smirked and that was a first for Cat. "Friday, though, we just stayed in. We got room service and watched movies and just talked. I told him that I was ready to, you know, go all the way. He asked if I was sure, and then when I said I was, he said that I could stop him at any time."

She giggled. "So, I didn't stop him."

We all squealed again and she laughed harder. "He kissed me, everywhere, first. Like he ran his hands over my skin. And then, he kissed everywhere he touched. It was like he was memorizing my body."

"He was worshiping you," Tanya said, smiling. "So sexy."

"Yeah, and he didn't just rush it. He must have spent an hour just touching me, kissing me. It was so innocent, yet it was the erotic moment of my life."

"Then what happened," Dallas asked.

"I got a little freaked out and then ran to the bathroom."

"Aw, sweetie," Tanya said. She reached out and squeezed Cat's knee.

"So, then, I came out, in a bathrobe and Gabe pulled me back on the bed. He held me and kissed me and rubbed my back. "He asked me why I was nervous and I said because I didn't know what to expect, like seeing his body, you know?"

"I understand," I said. "I was really nervous around Edward's body at first, too."

She smiled, obviously happy to know she wasn't the only one. "So, he let me undress him. He let me touch his body. And the whole time, he was talking to me. Telling me how good I was making him feel."

I sighed. There was nothing better than a romantic man. I missed my man; I missed his body. And I wondered what he was doing without me.


	525. Incentive

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Let's play in Edward's mind, shall we? Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 525 – Incentive<strong>

**EPOV**

"Why does he keep doing that?" Uncle Liam asked, as Robbie took another lap around the living room.

"I think he's looking for Bella. He misses her."

"That makes two of you, huh?"

I chuckled. "Am I acting that gloomy?" I set down the carton of Chinese food and stretched my arms over my head.

"Nah. I get it, man. I'm turning into you."

I laughed. "Tanya's got you by the nuts, huh?"

My uncle shook his head. "She's got me, alright."

"That's awesome. It's what every guy wants. They all deny it, thinking they won't look macho, but who the hell wouldn't want what we have?"

"Damn right," he said, grabbing the ginger beef from in front of me. "We've been talking about having kids."

I smiled. I knew how much my uncle wanted to start a family. He'd mention it from time to time over the years as we were growing up. I thought he was going to marry Janelle, his girlfriend from New York.

I'd met her when I was around twelve or thirteen. I thought she was hot. But, then again, I was a teenaged boy and that was all I noticed. Hot girls. She was nice enough, too, but I could never figure out, at the time, why they didn't just get married. I understood now. Relationships took work.

And, hell, it had to be the right girl, or a guy wasn't going to commit. Liam had spent over five years with Janelle and nothing came out of it. He'd been with Tanya for two months and he was already talking babies.

"When it's right, it's right," I said.

Uncle Liam laughed. "It's really damn right."

"No doubts, huh?"

"Not one. You would think the age thing would still be bothering me, but it's not. She's just, shit…"

"She's the shit?"

He laughed. "She's the shit. She's perfect, man. We just, I don't know. Everything is better with her there. Like I truly miss her when she's not here, or I'm not at her place. I see us travelling together, raising kids together, making memories." He laughed, again. "God, I'm getting too sentimental."

I smiled. "It's easy to do when you have a pretty girl in your life."

I thought about my sexy girl. She was so damn perfect. I mean only the perfect fiancée would send a topless photo to my phone to show me how much she missed me. And that innocent little look on her face. God I wanted to slap her round little ass. That always got her so wound up. She would be breathless, so turned on, so wet for me. And her panting made those little perky breasts heave up and down.

Damn it, I was hard again. I couldn't seem to keep my mind out of the gutter, tonight.

I got up and headed for the bathroom without saying a word to my uncle. I was having flashbacks to middle school, where the boy's bathroom was used more for masturbation than it was for taking a leak. He was laughing at me from his seat at the table. "I'm finishing the beef."

"It's yours," I said, before shutting the bathroom door and leaning against it.

I unzipped my pants and grabbed a hold of myself. I tried not to groan out loud, because, hell, I was at my uncle's house. But Bella, even from across town, had this insane power over me. Just thinking about her pouty lips, deep brown eyes and tight little body, had me as hard as if I'd been right in front of her.

I took my phone out of my pocket and stared at the naked picture of my girl. I will admit that I was pretending her mouth was my hand. God, she was sexy.

I grunted as I came all over my hand. I had no freaking control of myself where Bella was concerned. She owned my heart, soul and my whole entire body.

Ugh, I wanted her. And I was going to have to have her before the night was over. Hmm.

I yanked my pants back up and washed my hands, before dialing the florist. "Hey. I'd like to send two dozen roses to my fiancée."

"Red?"

"Uh, can you maybe mix it up? Something young and pretty. Lots of colours. And yeah, throw some red in there, too."

The women on the other end of the line giggled. I smiled. I didn't care how stupid I sounded. I would do anything for my girl. And I wanted her to know how much I missed her, how much I needed her.

"Would you like anything on the card?"

I smirked. I wanted a lot more on the card than I was willing to say over the phone to a stranger. "Uh, yeah. Just write: I miss you, baby girl. Meet me out front at midnight. Oh, and sign it from Edward."

I could hear the smile in her voice as she asked for my credit card number and we worked out the delivery time. ASAP. And I had to pay extra, but if those roses didn't get to Bella before midnight, I was going to be one depressed and very unsatisfied guy. I missed my girl and I had to see her, touch her, taste her.

I walked back to the table and grabbed the sweet and sour pork. "Have fun in there?" my uncle asked.

I laughed. "You were nineteen once. Leave me alone."

"She send you a dirty text?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "I'm not saying anything."

"A dirty photo?"

I think I blushed because Uncle Liam laughed. "Huh. I didn't think Bella had it in her."

I snorted because, god, that girl surprised me every day. She was so shy when we first met, and she still had her timid moments. But she had really developed into in an animal in the bedroom, and like she'd shown me last week in the bar, on her knees sucking me off, out of the bedroom, too.

"Don't tease her, okay?"

"Why the hell would I do that? I'm getting my own dirty pictures, thank you very much."

I laughed. "How to make a baby guides?"

He shook his head. "Am I crazy, Ed?"

"Why would you be crazy?"

"I don't know. Am I wanting too much too soon with Tanya?"

"Please don't be crazy," I said. "I've been looking up to you, following your lead, my entire life. If you're crazy, then I am."

He chuckled. "I think it's just love."

I smiled and nodded my head. "It's kind of weird, huh? Makes you do things you never you thought you would."

Liam chuckled. "What have you been up to?" I laughed and he pointed at me. "You are blushing more than Bella ever has. Tell me."

"You can't tell anyone, okay?" I said.

"Eddie, we're like freaking brothers. I wouldn't talk shit about you. You know that you can tell me anything."

"We had sex in the bathroom of a club last week before Thanksgiving."

My uncle threw his head back and laughed. "You did that? With dear sweet Bella? In a bar?"

I laughed. "One of the best moments of my life."

"I can imagine," he said.

"It was great. But, that's not even why. That night, I got my girl back. You know how she's been so freaked out with that attacker on campus."

"Yeah. I'm happy that she's feeling better. I hated seeing her so scared." Liam grabbed one of the muffins Bella sent over and took a bite. "Oh, god, she's a phenomenal cook, huh?"

I smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying your babysitting payment."

Liam laughed and tossed me a chocolate muffin. I snagged it out of the air. I had not lost my MVP baseball touch. "She does know that she doesn't need to bribe me to hang out with you, right?"

"She knows that." I shook my head and chuckled. "Bella's just sweet like that."

"Hey, you've eaten. Now, Bella tells me that you're supposed to study?"

I laughed. "That's my girl. Always taking care of me."

I hummed as I took a bite of my muffin. Good stuff. I was actually looking forward to getting my studying finished. I had an incentive. Come midnight, I'd be sneaking out for a little adventure with my girl as a reward for a good night's work.


	526. Big Deal

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks for reading and for having so much fun with me on the Facebook page. A half and half chapter today: both Edward's and Bella's POV. Also a special happy birthday to ScottishSteph who turns 18 tomorrow! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 526 – Big Deal<strong>

**EPOV**

I shut my textbook and set it on the coffee table. I picked up Robbie and scratched him between the ears.

"You done?" Uncle Liam asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Do you use condoms?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Is that one of the exam questions? I don't think Tanya mentioned anything about condoms on this particular chemistry test."

"It's not. I'm just asking." I shrugged. "Never mind. It's none of my business."

"If I'm in a serious monogamous relationship, we've both been tested and she's using birth control, then no. I don't wear condoms. One nighters, yeah. Always."

I nodded. "So…" I shook my head. "Nothing."

My uncle kicked my foot. "What's wrong?"

"You're not worried about babies?"

"Birth control."

I let out a deep breath. "It's not a hundred percent."

"No. Nothing is, Edward. Not even condoms." He reached over and squeezed my shoulder. "That's why sex is serious business.

"But, then again, you know this. Your dad is a doctor and I know for a fact that he's given you boys the birds and the bees talk."

"Bella and I," I started. I let out a deep breath. "This morning, Bella and I made love without a condom."

"First time?" Uncle Liam asked.

"Yeah." I chuckled.

"Amazing, huh?"

"That's a flipping understatement."

Uncle Liam laughed. "She's on the pill, isn't she?"

"Yeah. For a few months now."

"Are you worried about getting her pregnant?"

I smiled. "Um, I'm not worried. We talked about it. We decided if we do get pregnant, we'll be happy about it."

"Okay, so what are you nervous about?"

"I'm not." I chuckled. "I just, god. What if we have a baby?"

My uncle smiled at me. "Then you're going to be a daddy. A damn amazing father, Edward."

I brushed the tears off my cheeks and shook my head, a little embarrassed at my emotional reaction. "Thank you."

Uncle Liam reached over and squeezed my neck. "You know that in all likelihood, she won't get pregnant."

"I know." I laughed. "I don't know why this is such a big deal to me."

"It is a big deal, Eddie. You're grown up, now. You just bought a house. You're building a life with an amazing woman. You guys have a beautiful future ahead of you. And it's all fabulous, but every once in a while it kind of hits you, right? Like when you take the time to really think about it, life's a little overwhelming sometimes."

I nodded. "In a good way, though."

"Come here," he said, leaning over to give me a hug. We both laughed, but I really appreciated the gesture.

"Thanks, man. Uh, I'll let you get back to work."

He laughed. "Edward. You can talk to me whenever you want about whatever you want. I'm just working because you are."

"I'm really glad you're here, Uncle Li."

"Me, too," he said, smiling.

**BPOV**

"So, you were naked, Gabriel was naked," Tanya said. "Then what happened?"

Dallas laughed. "I'm going to guess they had sex."

Cat smiled, her face bright red at the memory. "Actually, we ordered room service."

I laughed. "Awesome."

"Yeah. He really wanted to make sure I was comfortable, relaxed."

"Are you sure he's a real guy?" Dallas asked.

"I saw him naked, so yes. I'm sure."

We all giggled. "Do we get details?" Tanya asked.

"About his body? Uh, I don't really know how to describe anything. I mean his skin is dark and he's so muscular."

"What about his main muscle?" Dallas asked.

Cat covered her face and giggled. "It's big."

"Did it fit?"

"Oh, my god."

There was a knock at the door. "Oh. I wonder who that is?" I said, hopping off the futon. "Cat, don't share any details without me."

"'Kay," she called out as I walked to the door.

I smiled when I saw the bouquet of flowers. Obviously from Edward. I loved that man. "Miss Swan?"

"That's me," I said, smiling widely. "Thank you so much."

"Enjoy."

I locked the door and carried the gorgeous, fragrant bouquet of red, yellow, white, pink and orange roses to the futon. I heard a chorus of oohs and I giggled.

"Those are beautiful," Cat said.

"Read the card," Tanya added.

I smiled and pulled out the card. "Okay. It says I miss you, baby girl. Meet me out front at midnight. ~Edward."

"Someone misses his girl," Tanya said, smiling at me.

"Aw, I miss him, too," I said, holding the card to my chest.

"I can't believe he's kidnapping you at midnight," Dallas said, a smile on her face. No one could deny the romance of the gesture. "From your own slumber party."

"I can't say no to him," I said.

"God, who would," Dallas said, giggling. "What are you going to wear?"

I snorted and then we all giggled. "This?"

"Oh, no you don't. That's cute. You definitely want to go with something sexy if he's driving all the way here."

"A thong?" Catalina asked.

"Or, you could go naked under a trench coat," Tanya said, giggling.

"Or, I could just throw on a hoodie," I said. "I don't even own a trench coat."

"Go topless under the hoodie," Tanya said. "That would be hot. Then he's only a zipper's pull from the goods."

I laughed. "You girls are crazy."

"We know," Dallas said, smiling. "But, Edward's going to thank us for us."

I laughed. "Okay, okay. Back to Cat. I'm sorry for the interruption."

She just smiled and shrugged. "Trust me, I don't mind."

I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and looked at the clock, as discreetly as I could. Eight o'clock. Midnight seemed like an eternity away.


	527. Savoured

**A/N - Happy Monday! And yes it's possible! haha! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 527 – Savoured<strong>

I rolled over on the futon, smiling as I lifted Tanya's arm off of my waist. All four of us were sleeping together for the night. It was fun, and I wasn't as lonely without Edward.

It was quarter to twelve and I had to get ready for my midnight date with my fiancé. I was so excited that he thought of this. It really touched me that he wanted to spend a few moments with me, to just reconnect in the middle of our night apart.

I really did have the best man in the world for me. I ran into my bedroom and took the girls' advice. I put on a thong. A sheer pink one. I looked in the mirror. Gah. I needed to get Dallas to give me another bikini wax. I was going to change to something satin, but Edward always told me that he liked me fuzzy, too. Hopefully he was telling the truth.

I pulled on his UW Seattle hoodie and nothing else. It was long on me, hitting me mid-thigh. Acceptable for the public, you know, in case anyone was up and outside at midnight.

I didn't have any makeup on, seeing as I'd washed my face before bed, but I thought I'd go au naturel. I had my hair up in a messy bun, but I felt really pretty, anyway. Knowing that I was going to see my man was enough to make me feel special.

I didn't know what Edward had planned for us, tonight, but I slipped a condom in the pocket of his hoodie, anyway. Just in case.

I slipped on a pair of fuzzy knit boots I'd bought last year for the wintertime and quietly unlocked the door.

"Have fun."

I tiptoed to the living room and smiled at Dallas. "Thanks."

"I want all the details when you get back up here," she said. "And I know you never give details, but this time, I want 'em."

I giggled. "Deal."

I snuck out of the apartment and I was halfway down the stairs when I ran into Jax. He had his camera around his neck, a black hood pulled over his head. I watched his eyes run down my legs and then back up.

"Hey," he said, shooting me an embarrassed smile. "Is everything okay? Do you need to me to drive you somewhere?"

I smiled, probably looking just as embarrassed as he was. But, hey, I was the one without pants and a bra on. I had every right to be red faced.

"No. But, thank you. I'm just meeting Edward."

"Aren't you girls having a slumber party?"

"Um, yeah."

He laughed. "Okay. I'm just going to go upstairs." He brushed passed me. "Oh, wait. Do you need me to wait with you? It's fucking dark out there."

"Edward should be here," I said. "But thanks."

"Hey, you want to grab a coffee sometime?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I want to hear about Montana," I said. "I hear your dad wears a cowboy hat."

He laughed. "That's what Dallas told you about our big sky state, huh? Cowboys?"

I giggled. "Hey, I asked her."

He smiled. "Okay. Send me a text sometime. Have a good night."

I nodded. "Night."

I ran out of the complex and smiled when I saw Edward's car with the lights on right in front. He got out of the car when he saw me and I ran right into his arms. "God, you're sexy."

I giggled and smiled as he pressed his lips to mine. "I missed you."

"Me, too. Where are your pants?"

I laughed. "I'm trying to be a vixen."

"You are."

"I'm cold."

"Let's get you in the car and warmed up, okay?"

I held my hands over the heating vents in the car and Edward ran his hand over my thigh as he kissed my neck. "Did anyone see you leave?" he whispered in my ear.

"Dallas told me to have fun and that she wants every single detail."

Edward laughed and the warmth in it made me tingly. "Every detail?"

I turned and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "She said you stole me from the slumber party so it's only fair."

He threw his head back to laugh and I leaned in to taste his neck. He hummed. "God, I want you."

"Wait. Jax saw me, too."

"Fuck."

"Yeah. Sorry. I should have worn pants."

"It's okay, lover. The sweater is long."

"Where are we going?" I asked running my teeth over his Adams apple.

"I was going to find us a nice dark secluded alley."

I snorted and buried my face into his chest and laughed. "I love you."

He rubbed my back. "I love you, too." He kissed me hard. "Buckle up, baby. I can't wait anymore."

I giggled and snapped the seatbelt. "Go, go." He laughed as he raced away from the front of the apartment. "It's feels like we're Bonnie and Clyde."

He smiled. "You love adventure, huh? You're going to keep me on my toes for the next fifty years."

I giggled. "More than that."

"I was hoping you'd slow down by the time we hit seventy."

"Nope."

He laughed. "That's my girl."

We pulled into a dark alley behind some tall buildings. I had no idea where we were, but it was nice and secluded. I unfastened my seatbelt and turned to face him. "So, handsome. You've got me where you want me," I said. "What are you going to do to me?"

We had the interior light on in the car allowing me to see the smirk on Edward's sexy face. "Well, I was hoping you'd let me see what you've got underneath that hoodie."

I smirked right back at him. "Unzip me and find out."

Edward leaned over and slowly slid the zipper down, letting his fingers caress my chest as he moved. "Mmm. Your skin is so soft. Oh, no bra?"

"Nope."

He leaned over and pressed a kiss right over my heart. I hummed as he pushed the hoodie open to kiss, then lick my boobs. I ran my fingers through his hair he started humming, himself.

"Baby, your panties are so sexy." I giggled and he peeked up at my face. "They are. I love see-through."

"Even though I need a wax?"

He ran his fingers over my panties and it made me squirm in my seat. "You don't need anything. I love you and I love your body." He leaned down to kiss me over my panties.

I gasped. "Edward." His name was a whimper on my lips.

"Maybe you'll let me shave you right here." He ran his fingers over my panties, again. His touch was soft, too soft. I was literally vibrating in my seat.

"God, Edward. Harder."

"I'd rather take these off," he said, stroking me, again. Teasing me. "Even though they're so beautiful on you."

"We're in an alley in the middle of the night," I said, lifting my hips and yanking my panties down my legs. "I would have thought you wanted to hurry."

"I don't hurry with you," he said, leaning in to kiss my lips. "Because you deserve to be savoured."

I giggled as he leaned down to take my panties from me. He slipped them into his hoodie pocket and then smirked at me. "You're such a sweet talker."

"It's all the truth." He slid his hand over my stomach and then up over my breasts. "Do you mind if keep the panties overnight?"

I snorted and he laughed with me. "Why?" I asked.

"Because, Miss Swan," he stole another kiss, "I think I have a fetish."


	528. Bonnie and Clyde

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I can't tell you how much fun I'm having writing this story! I'm so glad you all seem to be on the same page with me! Thanks from the bottom of my heart! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 528 – Bonnie and Clyde<strong>

"I want you to push your seat back," I said to Edward.

He smirked as he did what I asked. "And why is that, Miss Swan?"

I reached over and tugged on the button of his jeans. "Because I want what's in here."

"Are you seriously teasing me? Like you're trying to pay me back, or something?"

I reached into his jeans and actually moaned when I realized he wasn't wearing underwear. And boy was he turned on. "Fair is fair, Mr. Cullen."

He groaned when I took him into my mouth without any warning. "Shit, baby," he breathed, petting my hair. I tried to take him in as deep as I could, but I pulled back, coughing.

I smiled. "Sorry. That wasn't very sexy."

"The hell it wasn't." He leaned over me and kissed me as hard as he ever had. His kiss was devouring and all I could do was kiss him back just as hard. We were wrestling for control and I loved it.

Feeling like an equal to him in the physical side of our relationship had been a long time coming for me. I always felt shy or inexperienced. And it wasn't because of anything that Edward had said or done. It was my own insecurities.

Over time, that was changing. But since our last public sex romp at the bar, I was really feeling like a confident sexual woman. And if I wanted something, I just had to take it. I didn't have to ask. Edward wanted it, too.

He pulled back and smiled at me. "I need you, baby."

I set my hands on his cheeks and pulled him back for more kissing. I could not get enough of this man. He ran his hand over my side and then started softly kneading my breast. "Ah, Edward."

"Stop stalling," he said, against my lips.

I giggled. "That's my line."

He chuckled. "That picture you sent, Bella…"

"You liked that, huh?"

"Twice, baby. I had to jack off twice tonight because of that picture."

I giggled. "Oops."

"No oops. I love it."

"Now don't go showing it off to all the boys at the gym."

He chuckled. "Yeah, right, Bella. Your body is all mine."

"Do you want it then? My body?"

"God, yes. How are we going to, uh, do it?"

I unzipped his hoodie and ran my hands over his sexy chest. "Sit back, Edward."

"Yes, ma'am."

I giggled as he lifted his hips and yanked his jeans down to his knees. "Okay, I'm ready."

I pulled the condom out of my hoodie pocket and held it up. "Is this okay?" I asked. "I mean we're in the car. And you know…"

He took it from my hand and then pressed a kiss to the palm of my hand. "It's more than okay, Bella. You tell me what you want and it's yours."

"I know," I said. "I love you and I just don't want you to think that I'm doubting our decision this morning, you know."

He smiled. "I would never think that. And you're right. The condom makes sense right now."

He tore it open and rolled it on. I held his shoulders to brace myself as I straddled his legs. Edward held my hips and I slowly, slowly lowered down over him. I groaned and pressed my forehead to his.

"You feel so good, baby girl," he whispered. And that was an understatement. Just being connected to Edward like this, again, was just perfection.

I reached up and shut out the overhead light.

"Hey, I can't see your beautiful face."

I smiled and I could feel his returning smile against my cheek. "Just feel my body."

"Ooh. That's sexy."

I laughed. "That and I just didn't want to get caught."

He hummed as he ran his hand over my hips and under my hoodie, up my back. "Where's my little Bonnie Parker?"

"Who's that?"

He laughed and pressed kisses to my chest and along my collar bones. "Bonnie and Clyde. You came up with it."

I giggled. "I didn't know her last name."

"And Clyde Barrow."

"Your mind is so sexy."

He laughed. "I love that you think so." He pressed my hips forward and I screamed. I could feel my body tightening around his. "God, Edward. Why does this feel so good, baby?"

"Because it's risky and sexy and taboo," he breathed before groaning as I circled my hips on his. "And because we're a perfect fit. And I love you."

"I love you," I whispered. I leaned in to suck at his neck. I was his, but he was mine, too. And I was going to leave him with a little mark to remember me by for the rest of our night apart.

"Mm, Bella," he groaned. "Come on, baby girl. Come for me, lover."

I sat up on his legs and ran my fingers through his hair. "Help me move faster," I breathed.

Edward brought his head down and captured my nipple between his lips. He hummed and held my hips, helping me move above him. I threw my head back and screamed, again. "Edward. Oh, my god, oh, my god."

"Shit, baby. Yeah, Bella."

I dropped my head on Edward's shoulder, still slowly moving my hips back and forth on his lap. "Thank you for this idea."

He hummed and reached back to turn the light back on. He smiled when he looked down at me and ran his fingers over my cheek. "I can't seem to stay away from you."

"Good."

I looked up at his face, meeting his eyes with mine. I ran my fingers over his cheeks. "Are you okay?"

Edward smiled. "Phenomenal."

I smiled back. "Well, yeah. But, your eyes are a brighter shade of green. Were you upset, earlier?" I knew what Edward's eyes looked like when he cried. And his eyes were that very colour.

He shrugged. "I'm okay."

"Edward," I sighed. "Talk to me."

"Uncle Liam and I were just talking. About the possibility of you and me having a baby, being parents, you know?" He smiled. "And he said I was going to be a great father."

I rubbed my hand over his heart and smiled back. "You are, handsome. An amazing daddy. We're going to have lucky babies."

"With a mom like you, hell yeah."

I smiled. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I promise."

I pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "Good. I love you."

"I'm a little scared of you," he said, chuckling. "You seem to be psychic."

"I just know you," I said and then kissed him, again. "And I love you like crazy."

I saw car lights drive passed the alley. "Edward. Car."

I lifted off of him, making both of us groan, and sat back in my seat. I zipped up my hoodie and pulled it down. I smiled as I looked over at Edward, scrambling to get his clothes back on and the condom off.

"So, you're not going to give me my panties back, huh?"

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss my lips. "Nope."

He started up the car and backed out of the alley. Thankfully, the coast was clear as Edward pulled back onto the street. On the way back to the apartment, we drove past a police car. The minute he passed us, we both started laughing.

I reached over to rub Edward's thigh. "Close one there, Clyde."


	529. No Pun Intended

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thanks for reading! I'm having so much fun with this sleepover. Let's have one chapter of it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 529 – No Pun Intended<strong>

"How did your studying go, tonight," I asked Edward as we sat outside our apartment after we'd made our "escape."

He smiled and tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. "Really good."

"I'm sorry I was a distraction for you, tonight. You, know, the naked photo."

He leaned in to kiss my lips. "You're always on my mind, whether you send pictures or not. Don't worry about it, sexy girl."

I smiled and kissed him, again. "You ready for the test?"

"Oh, yeah."

"You're so smart, Edward. It's one of my favourite qualities of yours." I rubbed my thumbs over his temples. "Sexy brain."

He laughed. "Robbie misses you."

"Aw, my baby."

"He checked every corner of Liam's place for you about ten times."

"Edward. You should have brought him home."

He shook his head. "He's sleeping in Liam's bed with him, right now. They're bonding."

I giggled. "Tanya said they considered kidnapping him."

Edward laughed. "He is an awesome cat, huh?"

"Our first baby."

He pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

"How are you doing, tonight?"

"Good."

"Still missing Angie?"

I nodded. "It's fun having the girls upstairs. We're giggling and talking about sex and all that good stuff, but a part of me wants Angie there, too."

Edward kissed me, again. "I know, love. I feel the same way. Having Em and Jazz here yesterday was awesome. I miss being in the same city as them all the time. But, I'm learning to just really value the time we spend together. To love every second.

"And you do that when you're with Angela. I can tell."

"Thank you."

"Can I have you all to myself tomorrow night?"

I smiled. "Absolutely. What's the plan?"

I smirked. "I just want to hold you, to smell your hair, to feel your body pressing into mine."

"Mm. That sounds good. Are your hands going to wander?"

He laughed. "You don't think I can keep my hands to myself?"

"No."

"You're probably right." He kissed me, again. "And as much I don't want to leave you, baby, you should get back up to bed."

"I know. The girls are probably waiting for me."

"For details?"

I giggled. "I'm not going to tell them everything."

"I don't mind."

I leaned over and kissed his lips. "Oh, and there have been no pillow fights. We are all sleeping together on the futon, though."

He chuckled. "I think I've seen a porn video that started that way." I shoved his shoulder and he laughed. "I'm teasing. I'm glad you're having a good time, baby."

"I am. I miss you, though."

"Aw. I'll see you in about seven hours, okay? Get some rest."

"Ooh. For our reunion?"

He laughed. "Yeah."

He got out of the car and took my hand, walking me back upstairs. I appreciated the gesture, considering it was after one in the morning and I wasn't wearing pants, or panties for that matter.

When we got to the door, Edward pressed me against it and gave me a nice slow kiss. "Mm," I hummed. "I love you so much."

He kissed me, again. "I love you, baby." He slid his hand under my sweater and squeezed my bum. "Get to bed."

I smiled as I unlocked the door. "You get to bed. You have an exam tomorrow."

He laughed and blew me a kiss. "Night."

He waited for me to shut the door before he left. I will admit to pouting and I knew I had been stalling, too. I didn't want him to leave. It was selfish and he needed his sleep, but my god, it was torture to be away from the love of my life.

I snuck back into the apartment and changed back into my PJs. I was tempted to just sleep in my bed, to smell Edward's cologne on the pillows. But, I knew that our bed would feel empty without him. It would make me miss him more.

I crawled back onto the futon and Tanya rolled over and smiled at me. "How was your date?"

I smiled. "Hot."

"What did you guys do?" Cat asked, peeking over Dallas.

I smirked. "We had car sex."

Tanya giggled. "Really? Out front?"

"Nope. In an alley."

Dallas covered her mouth and laughed. "That is so hot."

"I didn't know Edward was such a dirty boy," Tanya said, smiling at me.

"He is a very dirty boy, at times. But, I think I'm worse than he is."

"Oh, I doubt that," Dallas said. "What I love about you guys is that you make even the most risqué things romantic."

I smiled. "That's true."

"I can't imagine Gabe and I doing that," Catalina said, smiling, blushing.

"That's because it's new, still," Tanya said. "You guys have had sex, what four times?"

She blushed even brighter. "Five."

I smiled. Cat had told us how she gave her virginity to Gabe on Friday night in their fancy hotel room in Canada. How he was so gentle, caring, loving. She told us about the two times that they had made love on Saturday: the first, a repeat of the sensual act on Friday, the second, on a chair with Cat on top.

And then she told us about Sunday morning, the whipped cream from their breakfast playing a part, before they headed home to Seattle. But, we hadn't heard of a fifth time.

"Five?" Dallas.

"This morning."

"Look at you, Cat," Tanya said.

"Quite the vixen, I'd say," Dallas said.

"He slept over at my apartment last night."

"Morning sex," I said, smiling. "I love morning sex."

"Mm. Me, too," Tanya said. "It gives you something to daydream about all day."

Cat giggled. "I think I'm addicted to his body. Is that a real thing?"

"Totally," I said. "It's like when you can't stop touching him, right?"

"Yeah. Like it never feels enough," Dallas said. "I've had days where I've almost been late for work because I couldn't stop licking Kel's abs."

Tanya laughed. "Or lower."

"I still suck at the lower part."

"No pun intended?" Dallas asked.

I giggled. "I gag too easily. Like I can't get very much in my mouth. And just now, in the car, I tried to take him deep and then I started coughing. It was embarrassing, but then Edward kissed me harder than he ever has. Like he really liked it, or something." I shrugged.

Tanya smiled and rubbed my back. "You just have to relax, Bella. You can't over think it."

"I think it turned Edward on that you were trying. That you wanted to give him pleasure," Dallas said.

"I've never done, you know, that," Cat said.

"When you do," Dallas said, "have Gabriel walk you through it. Have him teach you. That always gives them a big head."

Tanya laughed. "No pun intended?"

We all giggled. Sleepovers rocked.


	530. Nostalgic

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! This story is going to go over the 600 chapter mark! Yikes! haha! I'd have to write a month worth of E&B adventures in 70 chapters and we all know how wordy I am! Impossible! 650 maybe, and then we'll head into the sequel to the sequel! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 530 – Nostalgic<strong>

**Tuesday, November 30**

"Hey, you. What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling. I had just walked out of my Children's Lit class with Beatty on my heals, when I saw Edward waiting for me in the hallway.

"I finished my exam early," he said. He wrapped his arms around my hips and kissed my lips, softly. "Hey, Beatty. How's teaching going?"

Beatty smiled. "Pretty good. I'll be finished with my unit at the end of the week."

"And our paper is due on Thursday, too," I said.

Beatty laughed. "Your work finishes and mine begins. I'll be grading papers all weekend."

I smiled. Edward and I were spending the weekend in a Bed and Breakfast with Liam and Tanya across the hall. Thank goodness my paper was almost done.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward as we walked to the parking lot.

"I'm taking you out for lunch."

"Ooh. What's the occasion."

"I just aced the hell out of my Chem test."

I pulled his hand so he would lean closer to me and I could kiss his lips. "Congrats, smarty pants."

He laughed. "You want to get in my smarty pants?"

I giggled. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I just want you. With me, you know? Last night was killer, huh?"

"Being apart? Yeah." I kissed him again outside of the car.

"Let's never do that, again," he said, winking at me.

"Until the night before the wedding."

"Ugh. God, I'm not going to get any sleep that night."

I smiled. "I don't think I will be able to sleep no matter what, that night."

"Regrets?"

I shook my head. "Not one."

We stopped at our favourite Thai restaurant for lunch, Royal Palm, which I thought was really special. Edward had taken me here twice so far this year, once for my birthday, and the other time to celebrate acing my own midterm. Thai was even more special for us, considering it was what we ate to celebrate our engagement.

"Hey," Edward said between bites of our fried banana dessert, our favourite. "We should sneak out and have a little rendezvous the night before our wedding. Like we did last night."

"A lot of dark alleys in Forks?"

He laughed. "We can do it in your bedroom. I'll sneak in." He reached across the table to squeeze my hand. "Was that really tacky?"

"What?"

"That alley? Last night? I just wanted to be spontaneous, and I believe I was thinking a little too much with my downstairs brain when I devised that plan."

"Aw, baby. That wasn't tacky. It was dirty and gritty and sexy." I bit my lip without thinking about it. "God, Edward. It was so hot. I love the edgy, risky stuff. You know that."

His eyes were intense and he licked his lips as he looked at my mouth, my lip between my teeth. My boy wanted me. Badly. It always amazed how the simplest things I did sent him over the edge. In moments like this one, it always hit me just how much Edward Cullen was in love with me. Talk about making a girl feel special.

"Baby," I giggled, trying to remind him that we were in public. The look he was giving me was definitely one that didn't belong out of the bedroom. "Isn't that bad luck?"

"Uh. What? Sex before we're married?" he asked with a cute smirk on his face at being caught fantasizing. "I'm afraid that ship has sailed, lover."

I kicked his foot. "No. Seeing the bride on the wedding day, or something?"

"Well, I'll have to make sure to be back out of your window by the time the clock strikes midnight." I reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "You okay?" he asked as he thumb rubbed sweet circles over my palm.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Tell me."

"Cat was telling us about her first time."

"Uh, are you supposed to tell me this stuff?"

I giggled. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Was Gabriel more romantic than I was?"

I smiled, appreciating his attempts to make me happy. He was always successful. "He was pretty romantic. But, Edward that's not what I was going to say. I wouldn't change a thing about that night. Our night."

"Okay. Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just loved hearing about the newness of their relationship. All the firsts." I shrugged. "I'm being stupid."

"You want to break up with me and start fresh?" I looked up at his eyes, thinking he was serious and he just winked at me, giving me another of his patented Cullen smirks.

I laughed as I wiped the darn tears from my cheeks. "Of course I don't."

"Baby," he said, reaching over to take both of my hands in his. "I know what you're saying. When a relationship is new, it exciting because you're discovering new things about this person that caught your eye. You wonder if they had as much fun as you did on your date. You want to figure out how they like to be kissed, how they like to be touched. What you can say to make them laugh, what will offend them and what won't."

He shrugged. "You know what, actually, that was a stressful time."

I laughed, again and he smiled at me. "Personally, I prefer the comfort of knowing that you're mine and I'm yours," he continued.

"Me, too."

"But, just because we have that stability, that security, it doesn't mean the excitement is over, baby girl. I like to think we're spontaneous. We do a lot of stuff together. I think we're happy, aren't we?"

I pulled my hand from his and dropped my head to my palm to try and control the tears. I hadn't meant to make Edward doubt our relationship. I didn't even mean to talk about this, to bring it up.

"Bella?"

"I'm so happy," I choked out. He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him. "I'm sorry. My croaky voice isn't very convincing, is it?"

"I'm not upset with you, love. I like when you talk to me about the serious stuff."

"I don't want you to think that I'm not over the moon with our lives. I am."

"But, you just miss the new stuff?"

I shrugged. "Sort of, I guess."

"Okay. That's fair." He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed my engagement ring. "You know what's new? Something we haven't done before?"

"What?"

"A wedding."

I sobbed out happy tears at the thought our big day. "I know. I'm so excited."

"Me, too." He kissed the inside of my wrist. "And I was going to say that we have yet to work our way through the Kama Sutra, trying out all the new poses, but, alas, dear Bella, you lent out the book. Our only copy."

I giggled. "I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"Don't worry about it. I'm creative." Edward threw some cash on the table and took my hand. "Come on. Let's go."

"Where to? I look like crap?"

"Never say that." He squeezed my hand, again. "I just need to stop at Wal-Mart."

"Good. I need tampons."

"Oh. That's this weekend, huh?" I nodded. "I'm not being an ass, but is that why you're feeling a little emotional?"

"Probably." I rubbed his thigh as he drove to the store. "I'm sorry for that little outburst. I didn't mean to put a damper on your celebration lunch. I'm really proud of you for acing your test, baby."

"Thank you, Bella. I know you are." He parked at Wal-Mart and turned to face me. "And, sweetheart, I know we've been together for over seven months, and maybe I'm boring as hell most days. But, I want you to know one thing. Every time you look at me, every time you touch me, it feels like the first time. And I fall in love with you again every single day."

I leaned over to press a hard kiss to his lips. "I fell in love with you again, just now."

He chuckled and I smiled. "Right back at you, baby girl." He brushed his lips over mine. "Are we okay?"

"Of course we are. You are the most amazing fiancé a girl could ask for."

He smiled, looking complete happy and carefree. I was glad that he didn't turn our conversation around to be something more serious than it was. I was glad that he didn't think I was attacking him, or insulting our relationship. I was just being nostalgic for those first days of our fairy tale romance.

He kissed me once more. "Well, brace yourself, Bella, I'm about to kick it up a notch."


	531. Domestic Edward

**A/N - Happy Friday! Wooo! I'm heading to the mountains on Monday for five days. I'm going to try my hardest to get the chapters up early for you. If I don't they'll be up when I get back. Send me good writing vibes! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 531 – Domestic Edward<strong>

"Are you finished your paper?" Edward asked me as we walked through the aisles of Wal-Mart. "For Beatty's class?"

"Almost. I'm going to finish it this afternoon while you're in your lab."

"Take the car, okay? I'll catch a ride with Cora."

"Okay. Thank you." I grabbed a box of tampons and set them in the cart. I picked up another bottle of deodorant, too, and some hairspray. "Do you need anything?"

"A hug?"

I smiled up at his face and pulled him into a hug, right in front of the wall of feminine products. "I love you, babe."

He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and held his lips there for a few extra seconds. "I love you, too, angel." He took my hand and pulled me to the end of the aisle. "Come on. I had an idea."

"We're not having sex in Wal-Mart."

He laughed loudly. "I can't believe you just suggested that."

"I didn't. You did."

He smiled at me and then winked. "I also can't believe I'm the wholesome one of the two of us."

I smirked up at him. "I can't believe that, either."

We turned down an aisle and I smiled up at Edward's face. "Welcome mats?"

"Yeah. I thought we could get some stuff for the new house in Forks. Our house." He shrugged. "If you want to."

"I would love that."

"Hey, what about this one?" Edward pointed to a mat with a picture of a monkey eating a banana on it.

I giggled. "I don't want a pervy doormat."

Edward laughed. "How is that pervy? You like bananas. And sometimes a banana is just a banana."

"No."

He chuckled. "For the backdoor?" I pinched his bum and nodded. "Yes," he said, like he just won the lottery. He leaned down to kiss me. "I love it."

I giggled. "You're awesome."

"Did I not just tell you I was about to kick things up a notch?"

I laughed as he put the monkey mat in the shopping cart. "Which one do you want for the front door?" I asked.

"You pick, baby."

"Um, what about the one with kitty tracks that says 'Wipe your paws?'"

Edward smiled. "An ode to Robert?"

"Yeah. It's cute."

"It's yours."

I smiled up at his face as he put the second welcome mat in the cart. I adored this man for bringing me here. I had been feeling a little wistful, missing our days of firsts: kisses, dates, trips. Who would have thought that a trip to Wal-Mart would cheer me up?

And Edward was right. Our house was a first. We had so many memories to make in our lives, so many more firsts and seconds and thirds to experience. Our lives together were going to be full of love, laughter and happiness.

I really had to learn to get out of my head, stop analyzing things and just enjoy my life; my amazing life with the man of my dreams.

"There you have it. Our first time choosing doormats," he said, winking at me before leading the way to linens. "Now, I know we've had a first buying towels and sheets and stuff, but I sort of want to get our own for the house in Forks."

"Heidi said we could borrow her stuff for now."

"I know, baby, but I'm greedy. I want our own stuff. Plus I'm weird with towels and sheets."

"I understand completely. What colors do you want? Don't we have to match stuff?"

Edward smirked. "What about one white, one black, one pink and one blue? Mix it up."

I raised my eyebrow. "Not matching?"

He laughed. "Live a little."

"Can we maybe do sets? Like two of one color and two of another?"

Edward twirled his finger in my hair. "I love that you're neurotic."

I shoved his shoulder and he laughed. "I was thinking maybe blues or purples for the backsplash in the master bathroom." I picked up a beautiful deep purple bath sheet. "Two purple, two blue?"

"What about our yellow towels? Yikes. They won't match, Bella."

I frowned at his teasing and he laughed. "Edward. I doubt the yellow towels are going to last for five years. And even if they do, we'll put them in the downstairs bathroom."

"I still like the black towels."

"Okay."

"Okay? Get the black?"

"Two."

He chuckled. "What about matching face clothes?"

"Are you buying?"

"Bella, Bella. Of course I'm not. My dad gave us a check for a lot of money when we bought the house."

"How could I forget? Fifteen thousand dollars." I shook my head, still blown away by the Cullens and their unconditional love and support.

"I think we can spare fifty dollars for towels, right?"

"In that case, let's get hand towels, too."

We loaded up our cart with pretty things for the new house, our first house. To say I was excited was an understatement. I actually skipped beside Edward as I followed him to the electronics department.

"You're so pretty when you smile, my love."

I smiled at his gorgeous face. "Thank you for just, I don't know. For getting me."

"Bella, I've spent over two-hundred days with you in a row. I know you, I get you, I love everything about you. I'm looking forward to twenty-thousand more days. At least."

"I can't wait." I rubbed his back. "What are we getting now?" I lowered my voice. "More batteries for my vibrator?"

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "You want to play with that some more?"

I shrugged, my face bright red. "Maybe."

"Did you use it last night when we were apart?" Edward looked entirely too excited at the idea of me pleasuring myself.

I snorted. "No. I had company."

He laughed and tossed a pack of double As into the basket. He winked at me and then wrapped his arms around me, trapping me between the cart and his body. He kissed my shoulder. "Let's just grab what we came here for and then we'd better head back to school, huh?"

I peeked at his watch. "Wow. That lunch break went fast."

"Time always flies when we're together."

"True." I looked over my shoulder at him. "What did you come here for?"

He reached over and picked up a DVD copy of "Bonnie and Clyde" from the shelf and passed it to me. "It's the movie that made Warren Beatty a millionaire. And Faye Dunaway is pretty sexy in it."

I giggled. "Is she a better Bonnie Parker than me?"

"Impossible."


	532. Evil Temptress

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 532 – Evil Temptress<strong>

"Honey, I'm home."

I giggled. I would never get tired of hearing those words from my hubby to be. "I'm in here." I had completely lost track of time. I couldn't believe it was already after six and I hadn't even started dinner.

Edward walked into the living room with a five pink tulips in one hand and a bag from Subway in the other hand. "I come baring gifts and food. How's the paper going?"

I threw my pen down and got up and to steal a hug from my man. "Horribly. But, thank you for the presents. And the food. That makes everything better."

He pressed a kiss to my lips. "I'm glad I could help. What are you stuck on? Can I be of service, my fair lady?"

I smiled against his lips and kissed him, again. "I'm just trying to get the conclusion to sound right and it just sounds so, I don't know, lame?"

He laughed. "I doubt that. You're a brilliant writer." He passed me the flowers and then took my other hand and led me the futon. "Let's eat and then I'll read it, okay?"

I snuggled up to his chest and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being awesome. I've missed you."

"Aw. I missed you, too. One more lab, next week. God, I'm excited for this semester to end."

"Me, too. Hey, don't we have to pick our courses for next semester?"

"Yeah." He pinched my side. "Way to kill my buzz."

I giggled. "I think I know how to give you a buzz." I slid my hand down his chest, over his abs which had been getting sexier and more defined by the week. "Mm." I looked up at his face and giggled. "Sorry. I got distracted."

He laughed. "It's okay. That happens to me all the time when I'm touching you."

I was just about to slide my hand down between his legs when he covered my hand with his. "Let's eat first."

I laughed. "I_ am_ the dirty one between the two of us."

He kissed me, hard and then pulled back to wink. "I'm pretty dirty myself, but I'm starving and I'll need energy to keep up with your fantasies."

I smiled and pulled the subs from the bag. "Ooh. All meat, extra mayo. This one is mine, right?"

He leaned over and took a bite of his sandwich. "You can have it." He suppressed a shiver. "I guess I can eat the veggie one."

I licked the mayo from his lips. "I'm not that mean." I unwrapped and took a bite of my delicious and healthy veggie sub. "Mm. This is exactly what I was craving." I reached over and rubbed more mayo off of Edward's chin with my thumb.

He laughed. "Am I that messy?"

I giggled and tucked my legs up to my chest. "Kinda. Yeah."

"Am I at least cute?"

I covered my mouth and nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"What if I get food on my face at the wedding? Are you going to lick it off?"

"I will if you want me to."

"I want you to."

"Done."

He chuckled and leaned over to his backpack. "Even though I'm in denial of planning next semester, I did pick up a course schedule from the registrar's office."

I groaned and dropped my head forward on his shoulder. "Let's quit. Drop out."

Edward laughed. "I know how you feel. Why don't we go back to Forks and just enroll in high school again."

"Okay. With you on my arm, I'd be the most popular girl at school."

He smiled. "I don't think I could have handled the jealousy, baby. I mean now, yeah, all the guys at the college want you, but I have a ring on your finger, so I can relax a little bit."

"You are nuts."

"I know. You also love my nuts."

I snorted and slapped his shoulder. "Edward Cullen."

He laughed. "Sorry. I'm acting stupid. I'm just exhausted from today."

"Was I that horrible and emotionally draining for you? You know, with my missing the firsts thing?"

He laughed. "You're fine. Uh. It's just that lab. No offense if you like Cora, but let's just say that I'm pretty tired of her."

"Aw, really? I don't hang out with her that much, but I didn't think she was that bad. What did she say?"

He shook his head. "For a girl that was so shy at the start of the semester, she's really snippy now. Like at first I thought, whatever, maybe she's just having a bad day. It happens. But, now, god, she's, I don't know, a – "

"A bitch?"

He laughed and kissed me. "Maybe a little."

"Wow."

"Yeah. It makes for a long two hours. And I can't even sit on my lab stool and daydream about you. She's always like: "Edward. Why aren't you measuring the sodium hydroxide? Did you just spill hydrochloric acid?"

I couldn't stop laughing. He was using the cutest girly voice ever, his nose was crinkled and he was moving his head like a diva on a talk show. It was hilarious. "She does not talk like that."

He laughed with me. "Yes, she does Bella. And for the record, I had already measured the sodium hydroxide and it was the ass at the end of the bench that spilled the hydrochloric acid. I rock in the lab."

I licked the sub sauce off of my fingers and then held onto Edward's shoulders so I could straddle his legs. "I believe that story. She's just mad that such a sexy scientist is already taken by this chica right here."

Edward set his hands on my back and pulled me forward so he could bury his face between my boobs. I giggled. "Feel better, now?"

"Yes," he mumbled. "Much, thank you."

"Well, then I'm glad I took off my bra and changed into such a low-cut tank top to study in. Just for you."

He chuckled, but didn't move. I just laughed and ran my fingernails through his hair. "You are amazing, Bella."

"Ah. I'm just your run of the mill girl."

He lifted his head and kissed my lips. "You are spectacular. And you're all mine, sugar bug."

"Mm. Should we see how sweet I can be?"

"God, you're tempting. But, your paper is more important than my unending desire for your body."

I giggled. "I'm very proud of you."

"For withstanding your evil temptress ways?"

I took his hands in mine and set them on my breasts. He groaned and gave them a little squeeze. "I'm very evil. Mm. Baby. Don't stop."

"Uh, uh, uh." He slid his hands down my sides and squeezed my hips. "Homework first. I don't want any distractions. Your mind is going to be on me and me only once we get started."

"God, now you're the temptress."

"Tempter."

I laughed. "Whatever."

"Great, now I'm going to have to take off my pants to show you the difference."

I rolled back onto the futon, giggling uncontrollably while I watched Edward take off his jeans. I had truly missed this time when Edward and I did nothing but sit around and laugh. It was moments like this that made me so happy; made me see exactly how amazing our future together was going to be.


	533. Labs and Love

**A/N - Happy Sunday! These next few days are going to be weird and I don't know when I'll get the chapters up, but they will be there sometime! haha! That's the best I can do! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 533 – Labs and Love<strong>

"Great, so now you're an ace at English and Chemistry," I said to Edward as I printed out my finished paper. Edward had just helped me talk out the problem with my conclusion. "How can I possibly compete?"

Edward laughed and slid his pen behind his ear. "Bella, you're brilliant. Stop saying otherwise. I'll have to spank you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

He smiled and then leaned back on the couch. He scooped up Robert and held him to his chest. "Next semester is going to suck."

"That bad?" I asked as I put my essay into a folder. "Can't find any classes you like?"

"I have two chemistry classes, a biochemistry class and an undergraduate research class that counts as two courses, credit wise. All lab work, though."

I walked over and sat beside him, rubbing between Robbie's ears. "Isn't that too much for you? God, Edward. You're going to have to live in the lab."

He chuckled and reached over to smooth out the frown lines between my eyebrows. "Bella. That's what my whole degree is about."

I smiled. "I know. I just hate seeing you so stressed out."

"I love Chemistry, Bella. I honestly do. I'm good at it, I like formulas, I like the idea of making drugs and medicines that are going to help people, to maybe save someone's life one day."

He leaned over to kiss my lips. "I'm only upset because we're not going to get to share anymore classes. I'm going to see you less than I already do."

I reached up and pinched his pouting bottom lip. "Don't make me cry."

He smiled. "Sorry. What are you going to take?"

"Um, I have to take the intro to the education program. I think Michael is going to take that class with me."

"God, even Michael gets a class with you."

I giggled and stole a quick kiss. "And I'll probably take three more English classes. Maybe another history class, too. I really like it."

"Yeah? You should minor in history."

"Maybe I will."

He chuckled. "Okay. No more school talk." He passed me the kitten and got up to shut out all the lights. "Movie time."

"Yay." I tugged the blanket from the back of the couch and covered myself and Robbie as the movie started.

"Room for one more?"

"Always, handsome." I cuddled up to Edward's chest and he wrapped me in his arms. I pressed a kiss over his heart. "Does 'Bonnie and Clyde' have a happy ending?"

He laughed.

"Edward?"

"No."

"Oh, no. Am I going to cry?"

He pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "Depends whose side you're on."

"Wouldn't I be on Bonnie and Clyde's side?"

"They're not good people."

"Ah. Edward."

He laughed, again. "How have you not heard the ending of this before?"

"I don't know."

He pulled me closer. "Just watch it, baby girl."

And so I did. Clyde had so much charisma. It was no surprise to me that Bonnie fell for him. He exuded confidence, adventure, excitement. And I now had a little crush on Warren Beatty.

"You look like you're enjoying this," Edward whispered in my ear.

I giggled when he paused the movie. "I am. And you are so Clyde." I set Robbie down and rolled over, pushing Edward back so I could lie right on top of him. I kissed his face, the lines of his features highlighted from the glow of the television.

"Did you know that the rough draft of the screenplay had Barrow's character as bisexual. They were going to put a three-way sex scene into the movie, with Bonnie, Clyde and their getaway driver, but decided against it. You know, the chemistry between the main characters might be diminished if there was another person sharing their bed."

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you trying to tell me something, Clyde?"

He laughed and pinched my hips, making me squirm on his body. "You know I'm as straight as they come, lover."

"I know. I'm teasing you."

"But, even if I was, I would never, ever, ever share you with another man. Your naked body is all mine. Every little freckle, every smooth inch of your peaches and cream skin is made for my eyes only."

"Mm. That's so sexy."

"And true. Anything else you'd like to know about the movie?"

"How do you know all of this stuff, Edward?"

He laughed. "The internet. You know I had no social life before you."

"Yes, you did. I've heard about the kissing booth, skinny dipping and white water rafting. Not to mention the fact that you were a star baseball player for four years. But yeah, other than that, you didn't have a social life."

He laughed. "Besides that."

I kissed him. "I want you."

"You want me? Or Warren Beatty?"

"Or Clyde Barrow?"

"Or Clyde Barrow."

"Well, in that case," I licked his neck, "you."

"Good answer." He sat up a little so he could pull my shirt off. And I yanked his up, too so I could press soft kisses over his heart, his pecs and his tattoo.

"Um, are we just going to go wild right now, or do you want me to go get a condom? Either is fine with me, baby. I just don't want to have to stop later, you know, if you decide you want to me to wear protection. Because I will, Bella."

I gave him the classic shut up kiss, the one where you kissed the words from someone else's lips. "Stop being nervous about the condoms, Edward."

"I can't help it," he whispered.

"I'm sorry. What I mean is that I don't want you to worry about me. I want us to be together without it, again. A lot." I bit my lip. "All the time."

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Um, is that what you're worried about?"

He kissed my lips. "I think I'm just excited."

I smirked at him. "I know you are."

He laughed. "In more ways than the obvious. Baby, we were talking so much about firsts, today, and I will always treasure those moments. Really. But where we are now, at that stage where we can trust each other, love each other, unconditionally and without hesitation, shit, Bella. I would never want to go back."

I leaned in and kissed him hard, tongues and teeth. He was right, too. Our relationship, our sex life, our bond to one another was unbreakable. I loved it. I loved us.


	534. Cotton Candy

**A/N - Happy Monday! I will be packing and hitting the road soon, so I'm posting this chapter a little early. Look out for updates throughout the week. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 534 – Cotton Candy<strong>

"This little tattoo turns me on beyond belief," Edward said, rubbing his thumb over my naked hip. "You're my bad girl."

I giggled and leaned over to kiss his tattoo. "I am your bad girl." I gave his chest a nice slow lick. "Mm. You taste so good."

"Is it me, or the tattoo that tastes good?"

I watched my hands as they moved over his chest. "It's you."

He smiled and wrapped me in his arms. "I'll bet your tattoo tastes amazing." He sat us up and laid me back on the couch. "Let me taste it."

I groaned. He was kissing my bare chest and stomach, his lips following the devilish path of his fingers that swirled over me. "Edward. I don't know how much teasing I can take right now. We haven't made love all day. I need you, baby."

He took a nice, long and slow lick over my hipbone. "Mm." I hummed and embarrassingly enough, my hands moved up to my breasts as if on instinct.

Edward smiled at me before his eyes moved to my chest. "Yeah, baby. Touch yourself for me. Pinch those pretty nipples for me, sexy. Harder. God, yes, baby."

I moaned louder as I followed his directions. "That's my girl, Bella. Shit, you are so damn sexy."

He licked my tattoo again and then slid his fingers between my legs. "How does it taste?" I whispered, almost completely breathless from his touch, from anticipation and from the shivers rolling up and down my spine.

"Your pussy?" He leaned in and gave me another long slow lick, this time right where his fingers had been toying. "Like heaven."

"Oh, my god," I breathed. "I meant the tattoo."

He chuckled and kissed my hip. "Like cotton candy."

I smiled and reached for his hands. "Come up here."

He crawled up and laid his body over mine. He pressed a nice hard kiss to my lips. "But, I was having fun down there."

"I know you were. I was having fun, too."

"Why'd you stop me, then?"

"Because I need you in me. Right now."

"Just like this?" he asked, touching his naked skin.

"Just like that."

He kissed me again and ran the back of his hand over my cheek. "I love you, Bella."

"I know you do. Show me, baby. Hurry."

He reached between us and I gasped as I felt him against me. "You feel so good, baby girl. I can't even begin to explain how much different this feels for me. Your skin on mine, your heat. Damn, this is a whole new experience."

I smiled, loving that Edward felt so connected to me, loving that he was getting to experience new sensations during sex. Because I loved it, too. So, so much.

Edward was still nervous about babies and scared about my feelings. But we were growing. And growing and changing were always scary. But we were doing it together, so I knew we were going to be alright.

"You don't have to be so gentle," I whispered in his ear. "Nothing is different. I still like it hard, baby."

He chuckled and kissed my neck. "I'm not going to be able to last if I go too fast, lover. The sensations are incredible."

I giggled and scratched his back. "I don't care."

"You sure?"

"Yes. God, yes. Baby. I need it hard."

Edward scrapped his teeth over my jaw and then kissed me right over my pulse point. I hummed and then cried out as Edward started moving his hips faster and faster, harder and harder.

I could hear the futon sliding on the floor as we moved, together. Edward buried his face into my hair and then stilled his hips. "Uh, Bella. Shit." He kissed my cheek, my lips. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Just keep moving, baby," I said. "I need more. Don't stop."

Edward wrapped his arms around my back and we rolled over, so I was on top. "Go for it, Bella. Ride me, lover." He slapped my bum and I fell forward, resting my hands on Edward's chest. "Come on, Bella."

I circled my hips hard over his. Edward moved his hand up to my chest and started kneading my breasts. He slipped the other hand between my legs, rubbing and circling his fingertips over my most sensitive area.

It was a sensation overload, and I couldn't stop from screaming. I was sure that Jax and Kel and Dallas and the guys downstairs heard me, but I could not hold it in.

Edward sat up, holding me close to him, chest to chest, as he kissed me, again. "You are incredible," he whispered against my lips.

I giggled. "I was going to say that about you, actually."

"Oh, were you?"

"Mm hmm."

"You want to go have a bath? I want an excuse to keep you naked and to keep touching your sexy body."

"A bath! I'm way too excited about that."

"The soapy water or me in it?"

I laughed. "Both."

"Do you want me to go get you a towel? You know…" He looked down between us, where he was still inside of me and I giggled.

"Um, yeah. Okay. Thank you."

His kissed me. "This is going to get less awkward."

"I know." I snuggled up in the blanket on the couch while Edward ran, adorably naked, to the bathroom to get my towel.

"I'm back."

I giggled. "Yay."

"I don't know if I've ever told you this, Bella, but when you laugh, and you're truly happy, like you are right now, I feel a little breathless."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rested his cheek on my chest. "I adore you, Edward Cullen. You take my breath away, too."

"We sound like an eighties power ballad."

"That's cuz we're so cool." I snatched the warm towel from Edward's hands and pulled it under the covers.

He smiled as he watched me wriggle around. "That probably shouldn't be sexy, but it is." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed, harder. "Come on. Let's go soak."

"Mm. I feel so good. Like how do you know just how to touch me? What's going to set me off?" I asked as we cuddled in the hot bathwater.

"The dirty talk gets you revved up. The dirtier the better. Which I happen to find adorable because when we're not making love, you blush like crazy when I say something dirty."

"I'm crazy. What can I say?"

"Crazy gorgeous."

I kissed his lips. "How good is this bath?"

"That was a long few weeks, huh?"

"Dang tattoos."

He laughed. "I believe the tattoos got us started, tonight."

"Yay for tattoos." I twirled my fingertip over his ink. "Sorry we didn't finish the movie."

He smiled and I melted into him a little more. "Ah, you wouldn't have liked the ending, anyway."


	535. Warmed Up

**A/N - Here is your Tuesday chapter...a little early, again. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 535 – Warmed Up<strong>

**Wednesday, December 1**

"How was your class?"

"Awesome."

Edward laughed. "Wasn't expecting that. You always say boring."

"I know. I thought I'd mix things up." I squeezed his hand. "You ready for that fourteen hour date I promised you back in Forks?"

"I thought you forgot."

I laughed with him and poked at his stomach, trying to hit his belly button because he hated that. "Um. I'm insulted."

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "What's the plan? Are we going to the gym like we planned? Or do you have some other amazing way to work me out?"

"Oh, we're going. I have a little surprise for you."

"Ooh."

I giggled. "Ooh is right."

And so when I walked out of the women's change room to meet my sexy man in my brand new black and white polka dot sports bra and a pair of yoga capris, I had to smile at Edward's face. He looked impressed and he looked turned on.

"Wow."

I smiled and did a little spin. "You like?"

"That's an understatement. You are so incredibly sexy." He set his hand on my bare side and kissed my lips. "You look amazing."

"Thank you."

"I love your kind of surprises."

I winked at him. "I'm just getting warmed up, handsome."

He took my hand and we got on two treadmills for our real warm-up. I really didn't like jogging, but I loved the way Edward looked at me when I was.

"You'd better focus," I said, smiling over at him. "You're going to trip over your big feet."

He laughed as he jogged along beside me effortlessly. "I'm focused. Trust me."

I smiled widely. I was so absolutely and completely in love with this man. Having made love, again, skin to skin, without a condom, I felt even more closer to him. It was funny that after everything we'd done together, after all the things we tried, you would think that Edward and I couldn't be any more in love.

But there was something to be said for pushing limits and undying trust. Our love really did grow more and more by the day, by the minute. This man was my world and I knew without a doubt that I was all he thought about, too.

"Stop looking so sexy," he said, winking at me.

"It's a great bra."

"It is."

I giggled and slowed to a walk. "I'm done."

He laughed and shook his head. "I need another five minutes."

"No problem. Don't mind me. I'll just walk and stare at you."

He smiled as he jogged beside me. And he really was something to stare at. His calves were gorgeous. I didn't know I was a leg woman, but wow. It was something that I didn't really pay much attention to, normally, but now I couldn't take my eyes off of his legs. He was so toned, so muscular, and so perfect.

My eyes moved up to his chest which made his tight black t-shirt look phenomenal. His arms, too, were looking bigger. All of his working out was really paying off. My god, I was marrying a total stud.

And normally, when I was with him, he was on me and I was all over him, so there wasn't much time for admiring each other from a distance. This was a pleasant little treat, and I was thoroughly enjoying the first part of our day long date.

Edward slowed to a walk and looked over at me. "You done looking?" He laughed so I knew he was enjoying the attention. He worked out for himself, but I also knew that he was trying to impress me. It was working. A lot.

"I seriously could look at you all day."

"I'm enjoying the attention."

I wiped down my machine and then took Edward's hands and I hopped down. "Now what are you doing to me? Weights, again?"

He laughed. "Damn right. You look so cute when you lift."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah."

He passed me the little three pound weights that I had used last time we were here and then picked up a set of fifteen pound weights for himself.

"Hey. Didn't you lift tens last time?" I asked, as I tried to copy his moves in the mirror.

He smiled. "Bigger weights, bigger arms, right?"

"Ooh."

He chuckled and then blew out a deep breath. I set my hands by my sides, again, caught up in staring. "You okay?" he asked. "Pull something?"

I smirked at him. "Are you asking me if I'd like to pull something?"

He laughed and lowered his weights. "Bella. Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe."

"Hey, Cullen. And Bella, right?"

I turned around and smiled at Edward's hugely muscled friend Clark I had met two weeks before. "Yeah. Hi."

He picked up his giant weights and smiled over at me. "You're becoming quite the regular, huh?"

"I like it here," I said.

"Here likes you, too."

I laughed and Edward rolled his eyes. "Stop flirting with my fiancée," he said to his friend. "I realize she's hot, but…"

Clark laughed. "She is hot."

"Okay," I said. "Tell me what to do, now. My arms hurt."

Edward set his weights down and led me over to a bench. "Set one leg up here." He held my arm and made it move back. "We're going to work your sexy little triceps, here." He caressed my arm. "You want to work opposing muscles, okay?"

Edward straddled the front of the bench, facing me and smiled as he watched me "work my triceps."

"Are you looking down my shirt?"

He chuckled. "Maybe. And you know, it's only fair that I get a chance to watch you work out. You know, after the show you got while I was on the treadmill."

I giggled. "But, you're gorgeous."

"Ditto."

"My arms hurt, again."

He laughed. "Want to try some chest flies?"

"What's that do?"

He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "It's going to keep your sexy boobs nice and perky." He sucked on my earlobe and then gave it a little tug with his teeth.

I giggled and shoved him back. "Don't turn me on, here."

"It would only be fair."

"Why don't you work your triceps? I want to watch."

Edward stood up and picked up his weights. "Your wish is my command."


	536. Reservations

**A/N - Happy early Wednesday! Spent the day hiking, swimming in the lake and playing tennis! Best vacation ever! Of course, I squeezed a little writing in! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 536 – Reservations<strong>

"Okay, so it's eleven o'clock," Edward said, swinging our hands as we walked to the car. "I have twelve hours left of our epic all-day date. What's next?"

"Firstly," I snatched the keys out of his hands, "I'm driving."

"Ooh. Sexy."

I giggled. "Speaking of. You look great and you smell incredible."

He laughed. "A shower after a workout will do that to a guy."

Edward opened the driver's side door for me. "Thank you, handsome."

He kissed my lips. "You are very welcome, my love."

I pulled out of the parking lot and started driving towards downtown. "Thank you, too, for wearing such a nice sweater. For dressing up. Not, you know, that you don't always look nice."

He reached over and squeezed my shoulder. "Of course. It's date day. I'm excited. Do I get any hints?"

"Well, I was thinking of taking you out for lunch today."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. I made us reservations at Juno."

"Across town?"

"Not good?" I asked, biting my lip. "I thought it would be romantic."

He leaned over and kissed my lips while we waited at a red light. "It's amazingly romantic, Bella. I was just surprised. I really appreciate you planning it for us. Honestly, baby."

I smiled. "I'm glad."

"I was sort of wondering about the dress."

"I can't just randomly wear a dress to look pretty for you?"

He chuckled. "Stop trying to catch me. You can wear whatever you like. I just thought this gorgeous black dress was a little much for Classic Literature class at the college."

I smiled, something I hadn't been able to stop doing for the last couple days, since Edward and I had been back in Seattle, since the sleepover, back in our element, reunited, just the two of us.

Once we were seated, had ordered our meals and were holding hands across one of the classy white tablecloths of Juno, I looked up at Edward's face and smiled.

"This is nice, baby. Great choice."

I smiled wider. "I'm not as great at internet research as you are. But, I wanted something downtown."

"Why's that?" He was smirking, trying to figure out what I had in store for the rest of the day.

I slapped the back of his hand. "Never mind. You'll find out soon enough."

He ran his thumbs over the back of my fingers. The moment was gentle and private, even though we were in the middle of a crowded dining room.

"Bella."

"Yes, Edward."

"Do you think Christmas is going to be stress free? Or do you think we're doomed to have crazy holidays?"

I laughed. "I loved Thanksgiving. There were some real highlights."

I looked around the restaurant at the gorgeous decorations. It seemed a lot of the city had already began its preparation for the holidays.

"It's pretty here." He smiled. "Are we going to get a Christmas tree?"

"For the apartment? We won't be here after exams."

"It doesn't matter. I want to get a little tree. Maybe even one of those artificial tabletop trees. But, I think half the fun of Christmas is the anticipation leading up to it. And I can't look forward to it without a tree."

I giggled. "I love you so much."

He smiled and opened his mouth to speak when our waitress brought our meals. My Grilled Chicken Caprese sandwich looked amazing, and Edward looked really excited about the Prime Dip that was set in front of him.

"This looks great," he said, smiling at me. "Thank you, again for this, Bella. I'm really enjoying myself."

"That was the plan," I said. "And yes. We can get a tree."

He smiled. "It's going to be cute."

"Our first tree."

"Maybe we can save that little tree. And once we move back to Forks and have a baby, we can set it up in her nursery at Christmas time." I sniffled, like I always did when Edward brought up our future children. He laughed. "Don't cry, angel."

"You brought up the nursery."

He chuckled. "I'm not sorry."

"I'm not either."

Our lunch tasted as amazing as it looked and I could tell that Edward was truly relishing our time together. That was exactly what I wanted. He had honestly had an incredibly rough Thanksgiving weekend. And I could tell that he was disappointed that our first big holiday together wasn't from a fairy tale.

Pop had, quite frankly, been an ass. Edward was on a rollercoaster of emotions, thinking he was finally appreciated to thinking he was going to lose his trust fund, the money we needed for the mortgage of our new house.

We had Angie and Ben here to visit. And I was very, very emotional the whole weekend. Especially because I decided that I didn't need my iron pills, and ended up quite weak and shaky at Maria's Sweet Sixteen.

And besides that, it seemed that Edward and I kept having deep conversations about our relationship, talking that stemmed from random thoughts or questions. His fears started to come to the surface, irrational ones to me: thinking I would realize I wanted more than he could offer.

I knew these fears weren't doubts about our relationship. I knew we were strong and would be together forever. Our emotions were just running high. But we had survived and I think we were stronger for it.

"Have I told you how amazing it is to see you smiling, Edward?"

He smiled at me. "I'm happy, baby. Truly. And I promise you that Christmas is going to be amazing."

"Every day with you is amazing."

He looked around. "I feel like I should ask you to marry me, or something. The mood is right. The ambiance."

I smiled. He was right on the ball. It was almost like he knew what I had planned for the next part of our date.

"Well, if it helps," I said, looking at the gorgeous engagement ring on my finger, "I would say yes, again."

He smiled. "Good. Let's get dessert."

I giggled. "Chocolate?"

"Of course."

We had a delicious molten chocolate cake covered in raspberries to share. I thought it was impossible to improve on chocolate, but having it fed to you by the most handsome man in the room, was indescribable.

"It's almost one. I have ten hours left of your undivided attention," I said, kissing his lips out front of the restaurant. "Care to guess what's next?"

"Well, seeing as our restaurant is located in a hotel, I was thinking sex," he admitted, a carefree smile on his face. "But we just left, so now I have no idea."

I laughed. "Edward, Edward. Such a man."

I looped my arms through his and led him up the street. We were going to walk to our next destination, enjoy the sights and sounds of downtown Seattle in winter. It was cool and the air was humid. I was glad that I had worn my hair wavy today, or the dampness would have taken care of that for me.

I snuggled up close to my amazing fiancé to ward off the chill and he pressed a kiss to the top of my head. I couldn't wait to show Edward his next surprise.


	537. Rings

**A/N - Happy early Thursday! I likely won't get Friday's chapter posted until late that day, so don't worry. I didn't forget about you! Thanks so much for being patient with my crazy vacation schedule! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 537 – Rings<strong>

"Rings?" Edward asked as we walked up to the jewellery store. "Are we going to look at wedding bands?"

I smiled and winked at him. He looked so unbelievable happy, so excited, so hopeful for the future. "Yep."

He pulled me into a hug. "I love when you plan dates, Bella. This is awesome."

"Yay. I'm so glad you're loving my date day."

"How did you know where I bought your engagement ring?"

"The name of the store is imprinted in the inside of my ring box," I said, kissing his chest.

"Sleuth, huh?"

I laughed. "Hardly."

"You kept that box?"

"Of course I did. I save everything that you give me: flowers, movie tickets, engagement ring boxes."

He laughed. "Boxes? Are there other proposals I don't know about?"

I laughed with him and stuck out my tongue. I squeezed his hand. "Come on. I'm excited."

We walked inside and I looked around. "How are we going to narrow it down?" I whispered. "There is so much stuff." And there was. So many glass cases filled with gold, silver and diamonds.

Edward smiled and brought my hand to his lips so he could kiss my ring. "Let's get some help."

"Hello. Can I help you both with something special?" An older man came over to us, smiling and looked straight at my left hand. "Wedding bands?"

Edward smiled down at me. "That's exactly what we need, thanks."

"I see your beautiful fiancée is wearing one of ours. And you're happy with it?" he asked, turning his attention to me.

I held my hand up to look at my perfect ring. "I absolutely adore it. It's gorgeous."

"Did you want to take a look at the matching band?"

"Yes," I said. "Edward had mentioned that it was a part of a set."

"It is. Come on over and take a seat."

I looked up at Edward and he smiled down at me. "You look so excited," he whispered. I squeezed his hand. Excited was an understatement.

"So, when's the big day?" Dennis, his name given away by the brass tag on his suit, asked us.

"July 23rd, next summer," I said.

"Getting close, huh?" he said as he set a diamond band on a soft black cloth on the desk. "This is the matching band to your engagement ring, diamonds set in white gold. It's a stunning piece, really."

"It is beautiful," I said, picking it up. My voice sounded breathless. There were eleven diamonds set in the top half of the ring, matching the diamonds in the band of my engagement ring.

I looked up at Edward to see that he was watching my face. He had this incredible talent of reading me. He knew how I was feeling based on my reactions, my eyes. And I was fairly certain that he could tell how much I loved this ring.

"May I try it on with my engagement ring? See how they look, together?" I asked Dennis.

"Absolutely."

"May I?" Edward asked, reaching for the ring.

I smiled and held out my left hand for him. My hands were shaking a little and Edward met my eyes. I bit my lip to hold back my tears as I watched Edward slide the ring on my finger.

"I love it," I whispered.

"It looks beautiful on you," Edward said, his voice quiet as well.

I looked up at him. "Should I get this one?"

"I love it. Do you? If not, we can keep looking."

I smiled and looked down at my hand. "It matches perfectly. I really love it, too."

"Okay," Edward said. "Sold."

Dennis chuckled. "Excellent."

"Wait. How much is it?" I asked.

"It's fine, Bella," Edward said. "I have the money set aside for it."

"Are you sure?"

He leaned over and kissed my lips. "I'm sure. This ring is perfect for you. I can't wait to see it on your hand for the rest of our lives, together."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes before I pulled off the ring. "Perfect," I said to Dennis. I laughed and wiped my eyes again. "Okay. We need something for Edward."

"Diamonds, too," Dennis asked.

Edward laughed and rubbed my back. "No diamonds."

Dennis smiled. "You'd be surprised."

"White gold," he said, "to match hers. Plain, I think. Just a wide band."

I set my hand on Edward's knee and smiled up at his face. I knew that picking wedding rings would be a thrilling experience, but I really didn't think I would be this emotional. Edward didn't look surprised. In fact, I could tell that it touched him.

"Completely plain?" Dennis asked, setting out three white gold bands. "This one is curved, thicker in the middle."

Edward picked it up and slid it on his hand. He held his hand out to me. "What do you think?"

I looked at his face and I could tell he didn't like it. "No," I said, making us both laugh. "I mean, I love how a wedding ring looks on your hand, but this one is too plain. You're so gorgeous. You need something special."

He laughed and then picked up the other two. "Oh, I like this one. It's different."

He passed it to me and as I held it in my hand. It was white gold, of course, but the edges of the band were raised. It was unique and I loved it. It was classy and very much an Edward Cullen ring.

I couldn't help but think of the moment that I would be holding it, again: the moment I would put the ring on his finger, the moment he would become my husband.

"Ah, she's crying again," Dennis said. "I think she likes it."

Edward leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. "Should I try it on?"

I laughed and wiped my tears, again. "Yeah."

He slid it on his ring finger and then held his hand out. "I like it. Baby?"

"It's perfect. I love it on your hand." I laughed. "I don't even want you to take it off, right now."

He laughed with me as he pulled it off. "Not until the 'I do's." He nodded. "Yeah. I think I'll take that one."

Our fingers were measured, our orders were placed and Edward and I were heading back to the car, arm in arm.

"So, how am I doing?" I asked, smiling up at his face. "Good?"

"Excellent. It's official. I'm not planning any more dates. You take the cake, my love. Epic job. Absolutely epic."

"The cake, huh?"

"Cake? Ooh. Are we going to have a slice of cake?"

"Or something like that."

Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned back, lifted me off my feet and spun me around. "I love you."


	538. Piece of Cake

**A/N - Happy Friday! Sorry this late! Such a busy day! But, I'm home from vacation with way more time to write! Thanks for waiting, thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 538 – Piece of Cake<strong>

"Wedding cake," Edward said, beaming from ear to ear.

I had just pulled up to the bakery where we were going to order our lemon chiffon cake for our big day. We knew the flavour, we loved the flavour. The texture was moist yet fluffy, tangy but light.

We just needed to choose a design. And that was exactly what I had planned for us to do next. I had made us an appointment for three o'clock to speak with one of the bakers about possible cake designs.

And it was only two-thirty. We had time for more cake.

"Should we have another slice of the lemon?" I asked Edward as we looked into the showcase at all of the amazing desserts. "You know, to get in the right headspace?"

Edward chuckled. "Of course. We last had cake two hours ago at lunch. We definitely need more."

I shoved his chest, making him laugh. "Don't stand in my way of cake."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest. "I never would."

Edward kissed my forehead and I basked at the warmth of his body pressed to mine. This was the man I was going to marry in just over seven and a half months. And I loved him with my whole heart and soul.

Today had been so special thus far. It was lovely just spending time with him, working out, sharing lunch, having fun. But, it was really nice to spend a few hours focusing on our wedding.

We'd been so busy with school, friends, family and overall campus craziness, that wedding planning had taken a backburner. And while I didn't really mind, considering I loved school, friends and family, I was really making sure to enjoy each moment.

I was only going to get married once. And I wanted to really take in the experience of planning it, of celebrating our love for each other.

"Mm," Edward said, chewing the bite of cake I fed him. "We're going to have to keep coming in for samples before the wedding."

I laughed. "Just to keep us in the wedding mood?"

"And because it's damn good cake."

I opened my mouth and Edward fed me a piece of cake. "Mm. You're right," I said. "Let's have this every day."

He kissed me and I smiled against his lips. "You taste better than any cake in the world." I pressed my hands to my cheeks and he chuckled. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I meant your lips, Bella."

I covered my eyes and laughed in embarrassment. "Oh, my god."

He rubbed my thigh. "Hey, hey. Don't hide." I peeked back up at his face. "You were right. You know. I didn't just mean your lips."

I giggled and covered his hand with mine. "I'm so lucky that I get to marry you."

He chuckled. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Nope." I grabbed the fork and took a huge bite of cake. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Bella and Edward?"

We looked up to see a pretty brunette wearing a black apron over a white blouse and dark wash jeans smiling at us. She was holding a photo album and a notebook.

"That's us," Edward said, standing up to shake her hand.

"We're so excited," I added. I reached past Edward to shake her hand, as well.

"I'm Meg. I see you're trying the lemon chiffon. That's my personal favourite," she said.

"Ours, too," I said. "This is going to be our flavour."

"Great choice."

"Is this a popular choice for weddings?" Edward asked her as she sat across from us at the corner table of the bakery.

"Um, I'd say it's third after chocolate and yellow butter cake with chocolate frosting. But, honestly, when I think weddings and beautiful white gowns, the idea of chocolate just scares me," she said. "In fact, at my wedding just last year, I had white cake with lemon buttercream frosting, topped with raspberries. Love the lemon."

"Congrats on your marriage," Edward said, smiling. "Did you bake your own cake?"

She laughed. "I did. My husband, David, well, fiancé at the time, told me to let the other girls take care of it. And they are all amazing, but this is what I do. I make other peoples' cakes every day. It was nice to finally make my own."

"That is so sweet," I said, setting my hand over my heart.

"It was a great experience. But, enough about me," Meg said, smiling. "Tell me all about you guys. Wedding colours, location, your personalities. I need to know it all."

We laughed and looked at each other. "Um, where do we start?" I asked.

"Do you know how many tiers you'd like on the cake?"

"Two, Three?" Edward said, looking at me. "I was thinking traditional." He shrugged.

"I don't know, baby. What do you think?"

"I have no idea."

Edward laughed. "We're having an outdoor wedding. July 23rd next year. It's in my parents' back yard in Forks, Washington. It's a late afternoon ceremony and dinner." He looked over at me and I continued for him.

"We'll do the cake there and then we're going to the beach for dancing and late night snacks. Tropical theme."

"So, formal and traditional first and then the kind of let loose and have fun kind of reception. I love it," Meg said. "Okay, so what are your colors?"

"Black, white and red," I said. "I'll be carrying red roses."

"What about roses on the cake?" Edward said. "That's classy, right?"

I leaned over and kissed his lips. "I love that idea."

"Edward, tell me something about Bella. Something you love about her. Something she wears, something she loves."

"Black lace."

"Edward," I scolded. He winked at me and chuckled.

"No, no. I love that, you guys," Meg said. "I have a vision in my mind right now about the cake. It's classy and pretty and traditional, with a touch of sexy elegance and youthful vitality."

"That sounds like Bella," Edward said, smiling at me.

I laughed and shook my head. My fiancé was crazy, but he was mine. I loved him so much.

Meg opened her binder and pointed at different photos. "Okay, so I'm thinking two layers, white frosting, and I can accent the top with black icing, applied to look like lace. It would be very pretty. And then as the topper, we could set five roses on the top. Just like this one, but red instead of the yellow in this photo."

I felt the tears in my eyes, again. "I love it," I said. "I absolutely love it."


	539. Temporary Insanity

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I posted Chapter 538 late last night. Don't miss it. Thanks for reading! Here's an Edward's POV chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 539 – Temporary Insanity<strong>

**EPOV**

"I have six hours left of my date," I said, as I unlocked the door of our apartment. "The first eight have absolutely blown me away, Bella. You don't need to do anything else."

"Oh, we're _doing_ more," she said, giggling and making air-quotes around the word 'doing.'

"Ah, so my dream of undressing you may just come true, today?"

She laughed and I felt my heartbeat quicken. I would never be able to truly fathom how much I loved this woman. It was funny. I didn't know love this deep existed. But, with Bella, everything seemed possible. Everything _was_ possible.

This date, this day that Bella had planned for me, was sheer perfection so far. And as much as I loved to plan for dates for us, I never would have thought of including wedding planning into a date like she had.

I loved the idea.

Today was all about us. All about how much we loved each other, and how we were going to spend forever showing that to one another. And I was such a damn lucky man to have this woman that wanted forever with me.

"I want to make you dinner," she said, setting her palms on my chest and rubbing them all over. "Oh, my god, you're so hot."

I laughed and covered her hands with mine. "What? You like my man boobs?"

She snorted and dropped her face onto my chest. "I love them."

"I'm not hungry," I said. It was a total lie. I was starving. But, I wanted my fiancée's gorgeous body first. It was a great day, but I needed her. Alone. Intimately.

Especially after all of the romantic foreplay.

She smiled up at my face. "I want you, too."

I laughed and scooped her up in my arms, bridal style and carried her to our bed. I heard a meow by my feet. "Don't frown," Bella said, scolding me. "That's your son."

I smiled. "Did I frown?"

She reached up and ran her little fingers over my eyebrows. "Yes. Your son loves you and misses you when you're gone."

I set Bella on the bed and then leaned down to grab the cat. "Here's your baby," I said, passing her Robbie.

"Get in bed with us."

"I was sort of hoping for some alone time with my soon to be wife."

She laughed and then started crying. Like instantly. One minute she was smiling, the next, waterworks. And nothing scared me more than her tears.

"Hey, hey, baby girl." I slipped into bed beside her and she wrapped her arms around me. I patted her back, having no idea what just happened. I was getting better with feminine emotions, but I obviously still had a lot to learn.

She sniffled and wiped her nose. "I'm sorry," she said, trying to laugh through her tears.

I reached up and wiped her tears before a kissed her soft lips. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Nothing. I'm just." She sniffled, again. "What an emotional day, right?"

I smiled and stroked my hand over her hair. "Very much so. We have wedding bands and a cake." I kissed her cheeks and then pulled back to look at her eyes. "You sure you're okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I just didn't think it would all hit me so hard."

"In a good way?"

She laughed. "A very good way." She set Robbie on the bed and then straddled my thighs. "I'm sorry. My mini outburst was not in the schedule for today."

I ran my hands up and down her sides, from her breasts to her hips. "Don't think about schedules with me. I just want you, Isabella Marie Swan. That's it. No clocks, no pressure. Just us, okay?"

She nodded. "I still want to cook for you."

"I'm not going to stop you."

She laughed. "Yeah, I didn't think you would."

I leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"I know. I love you, too, baby," she said. "I'm so excited about the cake design."

"The black lace. It's so sexy." I laughed. "It's like your panties are tossed onto our wedding cake."

She raised her eyebrows and stiffened up. "Oh, god. Is that what it looks like?"

I laughed and gave her bum cheek a light squeeze. "No. It looks incredibly classy, Bella. To everyone else. But to me." I laughed. "To me…well."

"Your mind is in the gutter?"

I wrapped her in my arms and rolled us over, so I was above her. I kissed her, hard. Yes, she'd been crying, but they were happy tears. And when she teased me, when she flirted with me, I couldn't seem to control myself around her.

"My mind is on you," I whispered when I pulled back to breathe. "And you wearing black lace panties is my number one fantasy."

She giggled and reached up to tug at my hair. "Oh, really."

"You're so damn beautiful when you laugh."

She wiped her eyes, again, a fresh round of tears running down her cheeks. "You always say such romantic things."

I sat up and she followed my lead. "Why are you crying, babe?" I figured I'd just flat out ask, because she had seemed so happy all day. The tears were really freaking me out. "Did you change your mind about the cake? Or the rings?"

She bit her trembling lip. "No."

"Tell me, Bella."

"I'm just so happy," she sobbed.

"You're bawling."

"I'm scared." And there it was. What was truly bothering her.

"About what?" I asked, kind of shocked by her answer. "Tell me and I'll fix it."

"I think it really hit me, today. We're getting married."

"And that's scary?"

"A little."

That was kind of a surprise. I was afraid of a lot of things, but not of marrying the love of my life. I felt a little pain in my chest. "Oh, um…" I had nothing. Not one single idea of what I was supposed to say to that.

She got up and walked to the bathroom. She came right back with a wad of tissues in her hand. "I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing to me. You didn't do anything wrong, okay?"

She sobbed, again and rubbed her face with her Kleenex. "I was feeling a little overwhelmed, today."

"Why didn't you tell me that, Bella?"

"Because I didn't want you to take my fears the wrong way."

And I felt bad. I had reacted exactly the way she thought I would. As an attack on us and the beautiful relationship that we had.

"Do you want to, I don't know, maybe…"

"No," she said. "Just listen to me. I'm scared because what if I'm not good enough to be a wife? What if…I don't know. How do we do it? How do we act married? Like what changes?"

"Can you come here?" I asked. I took a deep breath and lowered my voice. "I don't like talking to you from across the room. It feels like we're fighting."

Bella walked over to me. I took her hands and pulled her over to sit on my lap. "Can we pretend I didn't say anything?" she whispered

"No, baby. Look. I don't really think anything changes. We don't have to act a certain way. We're just us. We can do that, right?"

She nodded her head and smiled shyly at me. "Yeah."

"And, my love, you are a phenomenal woman. I always wonder how I got so lucky. Don't doubt yourself, Bella. Never, ever doubt yourself. I love you and I always will."

She pressed her salty lips to mine and I smiled. "Was that just the wedding jitters?" she asked. Her breath smelled like lemon cake.

"Get them out of the way, now."

She laughed. "They're gone."

"You sure?" I asked, teasing her, pinching her sides, trying to keep that smile on her face.

She nodded. "I'm positive." Bella shook out her arms and wriggled around on my lap. "Okay. Yeah. I'm good. Just temporary insanity."

God, was I glad to hear that. She set her hands back on my chest and I moaned at the heat of her palms on me. She smiled. "Now, where were we?"


	540. I Need You

**A/N - Happy Sunday! A split POV chapter so we can see inside both Edward and Bella's minds! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 540 – I Need You<strong>

**EPOV**

I had Bella stripped of her dress in seconds and she took care of her underwear while I pulled off my jeans and sweater.

"I want you," I breathed as I covered her body with mine. "I need you to know how much you mean to me."

She laughed, but had tears in her eyes, again. I could tell, though, that they were happy tears, this time, not the nervous kind. I guess I was getting pretty good at figuring women out. Well, at least my woman, and I supposed that was all that mattered.

She moved her hands over my shoulders and back. I shut my eyes, just enjoying the sensation of her touch, loving how it made me shiver and burn at once. "I love you, sexy girl," I whispered into her neck, before I caught her earlobe between my teeth. "You are so damn beautiful, baby."

She tugged at the waistband of my underwear. "Get these off."

I laughed and then kissed her lips. "No. I want to take my time with you."

"Edward," she whined. "I can't wait."

"You can wait."

She frowned at me and I laughed harder. "Why do you always have to torture me?"

I kissed my way down her chest and swirled my tongue around her belly button. "That's half the fun, my love."

"Can you, this time, please just make love to me? I need you right now."

I slid up the bed instantly, hearing the insecurity in her voice and pulled her into my arms. "Are you okay?"

She nodded into my shoulder. "I just need to feel you."

I looked down into her eyes, again and she smiled at me, her chin a little wobbly, still. I hated that she was scared. Was I doing enough to make her know that she was everything to me, that she was perfect for me?

I pressed a hard kiss to her lips. "Do you want to take control, Bella?" I whispered.

"No."

"Okay." I kissed her, again and she held my head close to hers.

Her kiss felt desperate and hungry, like she needed to prove something to me. And that was the last thing she had to do. I loved her and I knew she loved me. Her fears didn't make me doubt us. Nothing ever would. I knew we were forever.

I pulled back and smiled at her. "You ready, baby?"

"Yes, Edward. Hurry."

I lifted my hips and yanked my underwear down. "Wrap your legs around me, sexy girl."

She did as I asked and we both cried out as our bodies joined as one. "I love you so much," she said, holding onto my back, keeping my chest pressed against hers. She was lifting her hips to meet mine and it felt so good, not just physically, but emotionally, as well. She was showing me with her body how much she loved me, how much she wanted forever with me.

I set my hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Bella. Like no one else. Forever." I pressed a soft kiss to each of her cheeks, moving so slowly inside of her, that I was almost still. "Please don't change, okay? You are perfect."

She nodded and traced her fingers over my face: my cheeks, my eyebrows, my lips. I could feel her body relax under mine. And I think this was exactly what she needed. Just some time with the two of us. No planning, no stress, just our bodies connecting and our hearts full of love.

**BPOV**

"Can you pass me the parmesan cheese," I asked, smiling back at my gorgeous fiancé. My fiancé that was wearing only his briefs and a smile.

"Of course," he said. He brought me the food and then wrapped me in his arms. "You make me feel so good, Bella."

I smiled as I stirred the pasta sauce. "Yeah, sex will do that to a person."

"It's not just the sex, baby. It was everything about today."

"Including my nervous breakdown?" I asked, biting my lip, still feeling embarrassed at the way I kind of lost it when we got home this afternoon.

I wasn't really sure why I had cried. I honestly loved every second of choosing rings and a cake design. But, I guess nerves were normal.

"Bella, it was honest. I like when you tell me things that are on your mind."

"Even when they're bizarre insecurities?"

"Especially then. Baby, I wonder every day if I'm good enough for you. If I'll be able to give you the kind of life you deserve. I think it's normal to have those doubts. And today, well, it was emotional." He kissed my bare shoulder. "We made some big decisions about the wedding."

I ran my hands over his amazing chest and kissed him over the heart. "Thank you for not being upset with me."

"Why would I be upset? You always cry." He winked at me so I knew he was teasing. I smiled and he leaned down to steal a kiss. "But, seriously, baby. I understand."

"Do you? You never seem worried about the wedding."

"Yeah, I'm not." I met his eyes and we both laughed. "I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't want it completely, totally, one-hundred percent. Bella, I love you. I'm a better man because of you. I never want to be apart from you. Like it kills me when we are. And getting married, I don't know, I see that as a way to tie us together, you know? Come July, you're stuck with me for life." He laughed, again. "And I couldn't be happier about that."

"I had no plans of letting you go."

"Is all this fear because of your mom?" he asked, softly, running his fingertips down my neck.

"I think so." I shrugged. "I see love all around me, but I had never seen anyone really make it stick. Well, Angie's parents did, but with them, it seemed to be all about their kids."

I kissed Edward's shoulder. "What made me cry, Edward, was the thought that my mom and dad probably picked out rings and cakes together before their wedding. They were probably so happy and full of hope." I covered my mouth so I wouldn't cry, again. "They couldn't make it work. They didn't make it last. Not even for me."

"It's okay, Bella," he said, pressing another kiss to my lips, soothing away the tears. "They're not us, right? They didn't want the same things in life at the time. They weren't ready. Well, at least your mom wasn't. Not then.

"But we are, Bella. We want to be together, we want to have a family and be happy. We want to make beautiful memories every single day. I love you and I know you love me. This is our relationship, our wedding, our marriage. Not theirs."

He kissed me, again, this time slower, leaving me tingling and loved and smiling. "We're going to figure it out. We always do, right?"

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you for saying it, reminding me. I know that. I do. And, Edward. You are giving me everything I have ever dreamed of. Our life is amazing. Please don't think that you aren't enough."

He kissed me, again. "I won't if you won't."

We laughed and he squeezed me closer to his body. "Deal."


	541. Dahlias and Tulips

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 541 – Dahlias and Tulips<strong>

"That was amazing, Bella," Edward said, kissing my lips. "Thank you for dinner. I love your spaghetti sauce."

I smiled. "Well, I'm happy that you liked it. It was part of our date."

"Do we have ice cream?"

"No," I said. "I forgot to buy more when we got back from Forks. Sorry."

"I'll go get some. You want chocolate?"

"Um, okay."

He laughed. "Had to pretend to think about it, huh?"

I giggled and shoved his shoulder. "Get some caramel sauce, too. Oh, and maraschino cherries."

He leaned over me and kissed me. "I will be right back. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, smiling.

As soon as Edward had gotten redressed and left for Safeway, I picked up my kitten and grabbed my phone. "Hey, daddy."

"Hey, kiddo. How are things?"

I started to cry, again, just hearing his voice. "Alright," I sobbed.

"Bella? What's going on? Do you need me? I can be there in two hours if I put the sirens on."

I laughed, truly appreciating how much my dad loved me, how he would do anything for me. "No, dad. I'm okay."

"Well, you don't sound okay."

I could hear Heidi asking what was going on in the background. "We picked out wedding bands, today. And our wedding cake design."

"Well, that's exciting, isn't it?" I could tell how confused he was by my tears.

"It's very exciting. My ring is beautiful."

"Honey, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Did you and mom pick out a cake and rings, together?"

"Oh, kiddo. You're not going to go down the same road that your mom and I did."

"I know. Just, did you?"

"No, Bells. I picked up some rings for us, and your grandmother, Renee's mom, made us a cake. I think it was vanilla."

"Oh."

"Edward is an stand-up young man. I've known him for most of his life. He loves you. Anyone can see it. And Bella, if you want this, if you really want this marriage to work, then it will."

I kissed the top of Robbie's head, right between his little ears. "I love him. I want to marry him, daddy. I really do."

"Then you're making the right decision."

"I know that."

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

I laughed. "I'm not."

"Good girl. But, Bells, I'm your father, and I'm going to support you every step of the way. If you want to take a step back, wait a little longer, I'll be there for you. Your bedroom is always here if you need it. If you want to speed things up and get married at Christmas, I'll be there front and center."

I smiled and squeezed Robbie closer to my chest. He meowed and then shut his eyes, again. "Thank you, dad. Really"

"That's what I'm here for," he said. "Oh, wait, Dee wants to talk to you. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bells."

"Bella?" I smiled at the sound of my stepmom's voice. "Are you alright? What's going on?"

"I'm amazing," I said. And I really was. "Guess what? We picked out our wedding bands."

"Oh, honey. Tell me all the details."

And so I did. I told her about the diamond band, and then about the cake. I told her all about mine and Edward's date, today, and she laughed as I told her all about how I surprised Edward over and over.

It was so nice to talk to my dad and Heidi. I loved Edward. I knew that I wanted to marry him. But, I guess I really needed to hear from my dad that I wasn't like my mom. That I was going to have an amazing, successful marriage. I was so glad I called.

"Oh, he's six months old, already? I'll bet he's adorable," I said as Heidi told me all about Sue's grandson, Seth.

I heard the apartment door open and I smiled as I saw Edward walk in. He was holding a grocery bag and huge bouquet of red dahlias. He waved and then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oh, he's priceless. Your dad and I are watching him, tonight," Heidi continued. "Oh, there's the doorbell. He's here."

"Have fun, you guys," I said. "Edward's home."

"Well, then I believe you'll be the one having fun."

I laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, Bella. Oh, your dad said to call him anytime you need him."

I smiled. "I will. Goodnight."

I set my phone on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. "Baby?"

I smiled when I saw Edward spraying whipped cream on top of fancy glasses filled with ice cream, caramel syrup and way too many cherries.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said, leaning in to kiss me and wipe my cheeks. "How's your dad?"

"He's good," I said. "They're babysitting Seth, tonight."

Edward chuckled. "Oh, really? Practicing for their grandkids, huh?"

"Yeah."

He set the whipped cream down and pulled me into a hug. He groaned and kissed the top of my head. "You okay?"

"Mm hmm."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just asked my dad about him and mom," I said. I didn't keep secrets from Edward. I never would. "They didn't pick out rings, together. And they had vanilla cake."

Edward set his hand on the side of my head and looked into my eyes. "We're not them, baby. I promise you."

I smiled and nodded my head. "I know that. But, it kind of helped to talk to my dad."

"I'm glad."

"He loves you, Edward. And he thinks you're perfect for me."

"Smart man."

I laughed. "I must have taken after him."

Edward smiled and he looked truly happy to see me laughing. "You are amazing, baby." He pressed a kiss to my lips. "You want your ice cream? I got triple chocolate, drizzled it with caramel sauce, extra cherries, and as a bonus, whipped cream."

"Where did you get the glasses? They're adorable."

"Clearance sale at Safeway. Nice, huh? They must have been left over from summer, or something. I thought they were pretty, so of course, I thought of you."

"Aw."

He kissed me, again. "I love you. So, so much."

"I know. I'm sorry for getting so moody and emotional, tonight."

"You don't need to keep apologizing, Bella. I have no idea the pain you went through growing up, dealing with divorce. You didn't deserve that. No kid does. And it's obviously still affecting you. But, I want to make it better, baby. I'm going to show you that love can last."

He leaned over to grab the bouquet of flowers and passed it to me. "Thank you. They're beautiful."

"Dahlias. They symbolize commitment and everlasting love."

"What symbolizes the best fiancé alive?"

Edward chuckled. "Well, tulips mean perfect love."

I smiled. "I'd better go get you some tulips."

"I'd rather kiss your two lips." I giggled and he smiled as he kissed me. "Come on. Let's go snuggle and have our dessert."

"Yep. Best fiancé, ever."


	542. Three in the Morning

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 542 – Three in the Morning<strong>

**Thursday, December 2**

"What was that?" I asked Edward. I had been jolted awake by a bang. "I heard a sound. Yelling A door slamming, maybe?"

He grumbled and rolled over me to look at the clock. "But, it's three in the morning."

I giggled. "Yeah. That's why the banging sound seemed out of place."

He chuckled and kissed my shoulder. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too. I think it came from downstairs."

"'Kay," he said. Edward slid out of bed and I turned on the lamp so he could get dressed. And I could watch him.

He pulled on his jeans, sans underwear, and then winked at me. "How do you look so pretty when you just wake up?" he asked. "In the middle of the night, no less."

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm sure I look horrible. But, thank you." I slipped out of bed. "You know what? I'd better come with you."

"You sure? You can stay here and sleep."

I wrapped my naked body around Edward and kissed his still bare chest. "How would I be able to sleep if I knew you were downstairs, alone, in the middle of the night?"

"Fine. You can come. But, stay back. Deal?"

"Deal."

I slipped on some sweats and Edward's hoodie and we both headed for the door. "Wait," he said, grabbing his trusty baseball bat. "Okay. I'm ready."

The hallways were dark and Edward gently pushed me behind him as we crept down the stairs. "Be careful," I whispered, my fingers clinging to his shoulders.

I heard crying. Loud sobbing, actually. "Dallas," I whispered and pushed Edward towards my friend's apartment door.

He knocked softly and Kel opened the door, holding a crying Bryce in his arms. "Hey, man," Edward said. "Is everything okay?"

"I freaking hope so."

Edward reached up and rubbed Bryce's cheek with the back of his finger. "Hey, pretty girl. Do you want me to go get the kitten? I'm sure he'd love a hug from the cutest little girl in the building."

She nodded and rubbed her eyes with her little fists. "Kitty." My heart broke seeing her sad little face, but it soared as Edward stepped in to try and make her smile.

Dallas slipped passed the guys and pulled me into a tight hug. "Can you come in to talk for a minute?" Her beautiful face was flushed and she had tears stains down her cheeks.

"Of course," I said.

Edward kissed my lips. "I'll be right back."

I followed Dallas, Kel and Bryce into their apartment. Dallas was wearing little sleep shorts and a pink tank top and Kel was only wearing black boxers. I sat on the couch and Bryce, in her flannel PJs, climbed over to my lap and laid her head down on my chest. I wrapped her tightly in my arms and rocked her slowly.

"I'm so sorry for waking you guys up," Dallas said, running her fingers through her beautiful blonde hair. "I feel horrible."

"Don't," I said.

"Here's Robbie, sweetheart," Edward said as he walked into the living room. He smiled at me, obviously loving how little Bryce was snuggled up to me. Bryce opened her arms and the kitten happily cuddled up to us. What couldn't this cat do?

"So, what happened?" I asked softly as I rubbed Bryce's back. I looked down at her, and she was already asleep.

"Dallas' ex, Ray, showed up," Kel said. "At three o'clock in the morning, demanding to see his daughter. Like what kind of an a-hole does that? She's three years old."

Dallas wiped under her eyes. "He hasn't wanted anything to do with her or me until Thanksgiving when we were gone to Montana, and then just now. I have no idea what he's up to. What he's thinking?"

"You think he poses a threat to you or Bryce?" Edward asked Dallas.

Dallas shrugged and reached over to smooth her hand over her daughter's pretty hair. "I hope not," she all but whispered. "I had almost forgotten about him, you know. Well at least I've been trying to forget him. But, all of a sudden, he's back and he's so scary."

"Shit, man. You should have seen his eyes. I think he was half baked, or drunk, or something," Kel said, rolling his neck. He looked exhausted and angry and really protective of this little family that was clearly become so, so important to him.

"I feel so bad that Bryce woke up," Kel said. He took Dallas' hand in his. "I shouldn't have yelled."

"Oh, Kelly. It's not your fault. Ray is a horrible, horrible man. I was so blind, so stupid not to see it before." She rubbed her face. "I just keep telling myself that the only reason he was ever a part of my life was so that I could have my perfect little girl."

I snuggled her a little tighter to me. She was such a beautiful child. And, Dallas was right. Bryce was worth it in the end. But, at the same time, I wished she'd never had to go through the heartbreak and pain of dealing with a man like Ray.

I had only met him once, but I had such a bad feeling about him. He had obviously changed since the days that he had swept a teenaged Dallas off of her feet. I would never know how smooth, how charming he was then.

All I knew was the thought of Ray in this building made me sick.

"Did you call the police?" Edward asked.

"Not yet," Kel said. "Dallas doesn't want to upset Ray."

Dallas rolled her eyes. "Look. I know him. I think the best way to keep him out of our lives is to just ignore him. It's been working for the last couple years."

"Explain tonight, then?"

She dropped her head into her hands and I squeezed her shoulder. I felt helpless.

"Dal, baby. I'm sorry. This isn't your fault. I'm not saying that. But, obviously the guy is a nutcase. I don't think we should just let this slide."

Edward stood up and patted Kel's shoulder and then pressed a kiss to Dallas' forehead. "We're going to go," he said. "It's late."

I followed Edward's lead, giving Kel and Dallas their privacy, and moved Bryce to her mother's arms. "Thank you for checking on us," Dallas said, smiling.

"Yeah, that was cool of you guys," Kel added.

"Will you call us if you need anything?" I asked. "I'm worried about you guys."

"We'll be fine," Dallas said.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I held Robbie close to my chest. I really, really hoped Dallas was right.


	543. French Toast and Fridays

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You all make me smile! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 543 – French Toast and Fridays<strong>

**Friday, December 3**

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay here this weekend?" I asked Dallas as she and Bryce ate French toast with us at our apartment.

"No," she said. "You have a romantic Bed and Breakfast getaway planned for the weekend. You're not going to make me feel guilty for making you miss that."

"You're more important to me than a hot tub," I said.

Dallas looked at Edward, raising her eyebrow, and he laughed, obviously thinking about all the sexy times he would miss out on if we stayed back home. "What? I agree with Bella. We can stay."

"Bryce and I are going to move upstairs to Kel and Jax's place for the weekend. Ray doesn't know he lives in the building. We'll be fine."

"Was Ray mad about Kel?" I asked, pouring more maple syrup on Bryce's toast.

"He was. He asked who he was and why he was in the house with his daughter. Like Kel isn't the best thing that's ever happened to her. He's more a father to her than Ray ever was." She shook her head. "Like he actually thought that I would be single and waiting for him to show up? And I still don't even know how he found out where I live."

"That's scary. Did you end up calling the police?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Kel put in a report. They can't do anything though, because he was gone when they got here."

"What about a restraining order?" I asked.

"I'm scared to do that. I don't want to make him angry. What's a piece of paper going to do?"

"I think it might show him that you're not afraid of him. And that you don't want him around," I said.

"Maybe I'll go this weekend," she said, shrugging. "How's Kel really doing? Did he say anything at the gym yesterday morning?"

"He was going pretty hard and heavy at the punching bag," Edward said. "Guys just want to protect their girls. It's natural, Dallas. He's okay. I think he was picturing that bag as someone else. It's understandable."

"Ugh," she said, standing up, taking her and Bryce's plates to the sink. "Okay. I have to go to work. Thank you so much for breakfast. And for the talk."

"You're more than welcome." I gave her a tight hug. "Please phone or text if you need anything this weekend, okay?"

"I will. I promise," she said, before leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Have lots of amazing sex and tell me all about it on Monday."

I giggled. "Fine."

I turned around and smiled at Edward. He was making Bryce's bunny dance and hop across the table. She was giggling and wiggling in her chair. He was so good with kids.

"Okay, Brycie, my sweet little angel, time to go play with your sitter."

"No. Wanna stay here."

Edward laughed and scooped her up out of her seat. He twirled her around and she laughed with him. "I have to go to school, munchkin," he said. "But we can play again, later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Oooh, you're heavy," Dallas said, lifting her daughter from Edward's arms. "I love you guys. Have fun this weekend. Really. I'll see you guys on Monday, okay?"

"Don't forget Ears," Edward said, passing her the bunny.

"And you're sure you can handle the kitten this weekend?" I asked Dallas as I slipped Robbie into his carrier after a kiss.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "Bryce loves him. I think it's good for her right now, you know, considering."

I looked up at the ceiling to hold back my tears. It seemed like we had to leave the kitten behind so much. But, I knew that Edward and I needed this weekend away. I wanted to do nothing but kiss him, hold him, love him, touch him; completely reconnect with him.

Plus, Liam needed us for the 'couple's weekend' aspect of his assignment for the newspaper. We couldn't let him down.

And, let's face it, yesterday, Edward and I did nothing but go to our classes and study. We were nearly buried in books. With finals coming up in the next two weeks, this vacation to the B&B was going to be our last weekend away, our last chance for fun until Christmas break. I didn't want to cancel.

But, I was going to miss my baby boy.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "It's okay to cry, love."

I smiled up at him and he winked at me. "I feel stupid for crying about Robbie, especially with all that Dallas is going through."

"He's your baby, honey. I understand. But you know that Bryce, Kel, Jax and I will all take good care of him for you," Dallas said.

"We'll bring pizza over on Sunday night, okay?" Edward said. "And peanut butter and bananas for Bryce."

"Yay."

Edward laughed. "Thank you both for kitty sitting. And take care, huh?"

Dallas smiled. "Done."

The minute the door closed, Edward kissed me all over my face until I was giggling. "I love Robbie, too, baby, but I'm going to keep you so distracted this weekend, you won't have time to miss him."

"Ooh, what are we going to do?"

"Lots of dirty things."

I laughed. "Sounds great."

"Are you worried about Dallas?"

"I am," I said. "But, I know she'll be safe with Kel and Jax."

"So, you're ready for a nice a little escape with me? No books, no studying, no clothes."

I shoved his shoulder. "Perv."

He laughed and hugged me close, again. "Come on. Let's get to school and then we'll hit the road."

"Port Orchard, right?"

"Yep. And don't forget, there's a Christmas festival there this weekend." He kissed my lips, again. "We can get you some more ornaments for our Christmas tree."

"Have you ever been there?"

"No," he said, smiling. "It will be another one of those places that we get to discover, together."

"Like Hawaii?"

He chuckled. "Thinking about our honeymoon, huh?"

"Yeah." I rubbed his back. "You know I'm excited for it, right? The wedding, the honeymoon, our marriage. All of it."

He ran his fingers though my hair and kissed me. "I know, Bella."

"I still feel bad about Wednesday. I got scared, but not about us, Edward. I don't doubt that we're going to be together forever."

"You're allowed to get scared, have nerves, be emotional. All of it. It's natural. But, I truly appreciate that you talked to me about it. That you shared those fears, that you didn't try to hide it." He ran his nose down my cheek and then kissed my neck. "You are the love of my life," he whispered in my ear. "I can't wait to share it with you."


	544. Good Nephew

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thanks for reading! Let the weekend getaway begin! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 544 – Good Nephew<strong>

"Road trip," Edward said, a little too loudly for the library. He had just walked in with Tanya after his lab to find me and Liam sitting together in the library.

Liam, being the angel that he was, surprised me by waiting outside of my classroom door that morning. I knew that Edward must have called him and told him about Ray and the incident at Dallas' place on Thursday morning. Honestly, I was so glad that I was being protected, that I had such amazing people in my life to look out for me.

I hopped up out of my seat and Edward wrapped me in his arms. "You okay?" he whispered. "No one bothered you?"

I smiled into his shoulder and rubbed his back. "I'm perfect," I said. "But, I'm honestly ready for this little getaway."

"Good. Let's get out of here."

I gave Liam and Tanya a hug in the parking lot, before Edward and I hopped into his car. We were going to follow Liam out of the city, but take our own car. It made sense, considering our luggage took up the whole trunk. Well, my luggage, anyway.

"Uncle Liam is going to ask Tanya to marry him."

I gasped and turned from my view of the highway through the passenger side window and looked at Edward's adorable smiling face.

"How do you know?" I asked, not being able to hold back my own smile.

"He told me."

"No way. When?"

Edward laughed. "You don't believe me?"

I rubbed his thigh. "Of course I believe you. But, I'm excited for him, for Tanya. So, when is he going to ask?"

"I have it on good authority that it will be this weekend."

I giggled and kind of jumped in my seat. "That is so awesome. I'm happy for them."

Edward smiled and glanced over at me. "And that right there is why I love you, baby."

"Why?"

"Because you care about absolutely everyone. You were going to cancel our trip for Dallas and Bryce. You're near tears in excitement for my uncle and Tanya. God, you're just, you're just remarkable."

I smiled and leaned over to kiss his shoulder. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too." He smirked. "And I can't wait to get to the Bed and Breakfast and show you just how much."

I laughed. "I don't think check-in is until five o'clock."

"Ah. What time is it now?"

I couldn't stop giggling. "Eleven."

"No."

"You can't wait six hours?"

"Well," Edward said, smiling, "I can probably wait. But the zipper in my jeans, well, that's another story."

I smiled. "You and that guy."

Edward snorted. "You love us."

"I know. But you guys aren't going to love me."

"Uh, oh. How come? You've decided to become a nun? Move to a convent?"

I giggled, again. "No. Let's just say I packed a huge box of tampons."

"Did you get it early, baby? Do you feel crampy?"

"No. I won't get it until Sunday, but I feel a little fat."

"Fat? That's the last thing you are."

"Bloated, I guess." I shrugged. "Never mind. It's a girl thing."

"Can I help at all?"

I smiled. "You always help. I love you."

He chuckled. "And I, you, baby. Oh, water. Wouldn't that help? Drinking lots of water? I think I remember reading that when I looked up periods before."

"That shouldn't be romantic," I said. "But, it is."

He laughed. "Oh, yeah? Well, it's probably none of my business. And I don't know, is it weird to talk about your period with me?"

"Sort of." We laughed, together. "I mean, I've never really talked to anyone about it, except Angie, since I was thirteen."

"I get it."

"But, my period, my body, it is your business, now. I mean, we have sex every day. You would kind of notice."

He chuckled. "Tell me to shut up if I make you uncomfortable."

"You don't, baby. What else did you read?"

"Exercise. That helps."

I laughed. "Why do I have a feeling you have something in mind for exercise?"

"What?" he asked, laughing. "I'm not that bad."

"So, Pharmacist Cullen, you recommend a big bottle of water and a night of hot sex with my fiancé to cure what ails me?"

Edward laughed. "I really need to get a prescription pad."

I took Edward's hand and threaded my fingers though his. I pressed kiss after kiss on his fingertips, his hand, the inside of his wrist. "So, how do you feel about your long-time bachelor uncle settling down?"

Edward smiled. "I'm happy for him. I mean, a little piece of me, I don't know. It's stupid."

I ran my fingernails up and down the inside of his arm. "It's not stupid, baby. Do you feel like you're going to lose him? Like maybe things between the two of you might change?"

"Crazy, right?"

"Edward. You were there with me last summer when my dad started dating, built a relationship and then married Heidi. You know what I went through. You knew how hard it was on me. I mean, I wanted him to be happy. He's my dad. And I know you want the same for Liam.

"But, like a handsome, sexy and very wise young man told me at the time, change is scary. And it's normal to be afraid, but you know your uncle loves you. And nothing will ever get in the way of that."

He chuckled. "Wow. Who is this smart guy and how can I get a hold of him for more of his great advice?"

I smiled. "You just got your uncle here in Washington with you. Finally, you guys, just like brothers, have a chance to really reconnect. And now, he's getting married."

"But, I'm getting married, too."

"Yeah, sometimes our minds don't make sense."

Edward smiled. "I like Tanya. A lot. She's sweet and happy and she makes Uncle Liam seem complete. I really do want the best for him. He's done so much for me in my life. He's always been there for me." He nodded. "Yeah. I'm happy for him."

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "You're a good nephew, Edward Cullen. I love you."

He nodded. "So, don't tell Tanya."

I laughed and Edward looked completely at ease, relaxed, and honestly excited for his uncle and friend. I was happy that talking about it helped him, like it always helped me.

"You know I can't keep secrets, Edward."

He smiled. "Can you try?"

"How long do I have to hold it in?"

"Dinner on Saturday, I think."

"Most of the weekend? Oh, my god, Edward."

We laughed, together. This weekend was going to be great.


	545. Hands to Yourself

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 545 – Hands to Yourself<strong>

"Is there anything better than diner food?" Tanya asked as we ate berry cobbler in a small restaurant just inside Port Orchard.

"Nope," Edward said.

"Well…" Liam started, earning a smack in the arm from Tanya. "What? I've eaten some amazing meals around the world."

"Oh, stop bragging," she teased. "Plus this is good, greasy comfort food. You can't beat it."

"I thought you loved my cooking?" Liam asked.

"Oh, of course I do. I meant restaurant food."

"I'm going to prove you wrong one day," Liam said.

I bit my tongue, trying to hold back the news about Liam's plans to ask Tanya to marry him. Their bantering was so adorable. It reminded me of me and Edward. They were such a perfect couple.

And Edward and Tanya were friends before she started dating his uncle. I knew Edward was worried about what the future would bring, but I had a feeling it would be more of the same. The four of us spending time together. Just like we were this weekend.

Edward wasn't going to lose his uncle. In fact, I was going to make sure we had lots of double dates with Liam and Tanya. I loved them both and I wanted to do my very best to make sure that Edward and Liam's beautiful relationship stayed that way. Even though both guys were "growing up."

"So, travel man," Edward said, setting his fork down on his empty plate. "What's the plan for the rest of the afternoon?"

Liam smiled. "Oh, I think you guys are going to love this. We're going to place that offers group art classes."

"That sounds so fun," Tanya said, rubbing Liam's arm.

"You know I suck at art, right?" Edward said, a smile on his face. "I mean Bella can vouch for my crappy drawing skills."

I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed his shoulder. "I love your pictures."

"Biased," Liam stage whispered.

I laughed. "Maybe so, but how could you not love this guy?"

Edward laughed and leaned down to kiss my lips. "Mm. I love you, too, baby."

"Gah. It's so obvious that you guys are engaged," Tanya said. "It's sweet watching you."

"Aw. Thanks. You two are pretty cute yourselves," I said, biting my tongue yet again.

"So, what kind of art class is this?" Edward asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"Pottery," Liam said, smiling.

"Ooh. Like the movie _Ghost_," I said, giggling with Tanya.

"Patrick Swayze," she said, giggling even louder.

"Bad idea, uncle," Edward said. "We've lost the girls."

"Don't deny that the clay scene with Demi Moore and Patrick Swayze wasn't the most romantic movie scene of all time," Tanya said.

"I'm a little partial to Richard Gere and Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman_," Liam said. "When he brought her roses and faced his fear of heights."

"Meh."

Liam laughed and pinched her sides. I sighed, again. They were so beautiful, together. I was getting emotional. And I was trying so hard not to. Darn Edward for sharing the secret.

Edward leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Shh," he whispered, obviously sensing my struggle. I giggled and he shut me up with one of his amazing kisses.

"Besides Swayze, Bella," Edward said when he pulled back. "Oh, and Keanu Reeves, what's your favourite romantic movie scene?"

"_Titanic_," I said without having to think about it. "When they stood at the front of the boat. Swoon."

"I like _Casablanca_," Edward said. "It's a beautiful story, but heartbreaking at the same time."

"I haven't seen it," I said.

"Oh, well, we'll have to make a date, huh?"

I smiled. "I would love that."

"My dad, huh?" Liam asked. "That is Edward's grandpa's favourite movie. I think I've seen it about thirty times with him. And I moved out when I was eighteen."

Tanya smiled. "That's sweet."

"You are going to love them," I said. "Nanny and Grandpa just adopted me as one of their own."

"They're going to love you," Liam added. He kissed Tanya's cheek and then set forty dollars on the table. "Okay, who's ready to get their clay on?"

"Are we going to a spa?" Tanya asked, pinching Liam's sides this time, as they walked out to the parking lot.

Edward squeezed my hand as we followed them out. "Are you hanging in there?"

I giggled. "It's so hard not to say anything."

"You're doing so good, beautiful." He kissed the side of my head. "And, I must say, looking very sexy while doing it."

"Ooh. A sweet talker. How's your zipper doing?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Not well. Do you know how sexy you look when you lick off your fork?"

"Oh, no. Was I teasing you?" I asked, smirking at him.

He opened my car door for me and I giggled as I sat down. "I think someone needs a spanking, huh?"

"Why is check-in so late?" I asked, reaching over to rub my hand over his groin, after he sat in the car.

He laughed and groaned at the same time. It was a sexy sound. Tortured. "Bella."

I giggled. "Sorry. I obviously have a problem keeping my hands to myself."

Edward started the car. "I'm not complaining. Just worried about the fact that my legs are going to be spread wide around a pottery wheel. It's going to put the boys on display, if you will. But, I'm not embarrassed if you're not."

I covered my mouth and snorted out a laugh. "You're so goofy when we go on vacations."

He smiled. "Is that a good thing?"

"It's a great thing, actually." I bit my lip and looked back up at his face. "I'm just happy that everything is normal with us, you know? That I didn't screw things up?"

Edward leaned over and set his hand on my cheek. "Baby, I keep telling you." He leaned in to kiss me, again. "A few wedding jitters don't change anything between us. I'm just happy you want to put up with my goofiness for the rest of your life."

I giggled and then leaned in to kiss his lips. "Forever, babe. I love you."


	546. Making Bowls and Memories

**A/N - Happy Saturday! My cousin is getting married today, so I figured I'd post this a little early in case I don't get a chance to do it before the ceremony! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 546 – Making Bowls and Memories<strong>

"Oh," Liam said, laughing at Edward. "There goes another one."

"That was a good one, too," I said.

"Dammit. I want to make you a pretty container for the new house."

"Don't worry about it," Tanya said. "Bella's already made you three."

"Plus," I said, finishing off the little paper clip holder for my dad's desk at work, "my daddy's Christmas present."

Edward leaned over and kissed my shoulder. "You're so perfect."

I giggled. "Not really. I think I'm just getting it because my hands are so small."

"So, what you're saying," Edward said, smirking, "is that my hands are too big?"

I snorted and Tanya laughed. "I don't think any woman would complain about that," she said, smiling at over at Liam who had started making flat plates, because his hands, too, were really large.

"Yeah, I'm not complaining," I said, winking at him.

This double date at the ceramic studio was great thus far, so much fun. The first half hour, the instructor had walked us through the basics of kneading, centering and forming basic bowls on the clay wheel.

It was something I'd never tried, but had, honestly since watching the movie _Ghost_ with Angela, wanted to try.

And I was so happy that I got the chance to do this with Edward.

Edward smiled as he threw a new lump of clay onto the wheel and wet his hands to start centering it. I wiped my hands off and snapped a picture of my gorgeous fiancé, so determined to make me a little bowl. I loved him so much for it, too.

"Why don't you try going flat, too?" I suggested. "Like a little potpourri dish?"

He smiled, his eyes not leaving his project. "Sounds like a plan." I saw his clay walls wobble a little, but for the most part, it was pretty cute. It was definitely the best piece Edward had made this afternoon.

"I love it, baby," I said, smiling. "Thank you."

Edward looked so proud of himself. It was adorable. I loved this man.

After we'd cleaned up, the owner of the studio helped us pick out glaze colours. Because we lived out of town, he would send us our finished pieces within the next week. Apparently our clay had to dry before it could be baked and glazed.

"I had an amazing time, Liam," I said as the four of us walked down the street to the Victorian Tea Room that was next on the schedule. "Thank you for this. For the whole weekend."

Edward slapped Liam's back. "And you've allowed me to prove that even I can be artistic."

Tanya giggled. "I don't know if I'd go that far."

Edward laughed. "Hey. I've made a beautiful piece of pottery that will be passed down for generations."

I smiled just thinking about the generations that would descend from Edward and me. I wondered what our children would look like. Our grandchildren. I was sure they would be beautiful because they were ours and they would all be made from love, pure and true eternal love.

I squeezed Edward's hand and he squeezed mine right back.

"Antique dolls, huh, Liam?" Tanya asked, looking around at the antiques as we snacked on mini finger sandwiches and petit-fours.

He laughed. "You love dolls. I've been in your bedroom, remember?"

She smiled. "And I've been in yours. I didn't see dolls. Where are you hiding your collection?"

Edward smirked, obviously loving the way Tanya teased his uncle. She truly did fit in with the family, despite her reservations and self-doubt a few weeks ago.

"Look. I write articles for the newspaper. The general public, comprising of people of all ages, genders and interests, read my stories."

I smiled. "I like this place," I said. "It has charm, ambiance and really, really good little cakes."

"You bribed her with sugar," Edward said. "It's Bella's weakness."

I poked Edward's side and Tanya giggled at us. She may have been teasing Liam, but I could tell she was having a wonderful time here.

"We should get Alice a doll," I said as we looked around the shop after our snack. "For her birthday."

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed the side of my neck. "She's going to love it."

"We haven't picked one out yet," I said.

"It doesn't matter. It's from you. She adores her big sister. Alice idolizes you. And I know she's going to love it."

"Don't make me cry."

He chuckled. "You know I don't have to try that hard." He nipped at my neck where he'd kissed it before. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"You. Naked under the Christmas tree." We laughed. "Oh, with a bow around your waist."

"Red?"

I giggled. "Oh, maybe green. To match your eyes. Are we the dirtiest couple in Seattle?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "We're not in Seattle right now."

"Okay. Well, we're definitely the dirtiest couple in Port Orchard."

"Mm. I can't wait to get to that hotel and watch you prove that," he whispered.

"Me neither. Oh, hey. That doll. Right there." I pointed out a beautiful blue-eyed ceramic doll in a vintage lace dress. "It's gorgeous."

"It's three hundred dollars."

"It's from both of us."

Edward laughed. "I really love having you in my life."

"For my present choosing skills?"

"That's just one little reason."

I smiled. "Well, I like being able to help you pick out gifts."

"Good. We've got the princess's birthday covered. What about Christmas?"

I turned so Edward could kiss my lips. "I think we should get her something that she can play with. This doll," I said, gently picking it up off the shelf, "is one for her dresser. One to admire from a distance."

"Awesome. We'll look in Seattle. Now, go scoot. I see something I want to buy for you."

"Ooh," I said, smiling as I looked around. "What is it?"

He patted my bum. "Go. Stop peeking."

I giggled. "Fine. I'll go take the doll to the register."

"Good girl."

I tried really hard not to look over my shoulder and give away Edward's Christmas surprise for me. He was so sweet to me. I honestly didn't need anything from him. I just wanted us to enjoy the holidays together, to spend time with each other, to make memories.

And to give Edward the toque and scarf set that I had crocheted for him. With nanny's help, of course. But as I looked around the antique shop, at all of the special items that meant so much to their original owners, I knew I had to come up with something just as memorable for my fiancé.


	547. The Plan

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thank you so much for reading! Shall we look into Liam's mind? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 547 – The Plan<strong>

**LPOV**

"What are you going to get, handsome?" Tanya asked me.

I looked up from my menu, the words and prices all a blur, and smiled at her gorgeous face. She looked beautiful tonight. Even more so than she usually did. She was wearing a tight royal blue cocktail dress and her silky blonde hair was pinned up in a gorgeous twist. I couldn't wait to untie it and get my hands in it.

I let out a steadying breath. "Uh. The steak?"

Tanya nodded at me, but she looked a little concerned. I was being quiet. I was acting strangely. I knew it. And I was trying so hard not to.

I had a diamond ring burning a hole in my suit pocket. I was going to ask this beautiful young woman to share the rest of her life with me.

The plan was to wait until tomorrow night. To celebrate the Christmas festival, have dinner under the Christmas lights, get all happy and feel in the mood for the holiday season and then top it off with my proposal.

But, I couldn't wait. I could hardly breathe. I needed to ask her.

At the same time, though, I was nervous. She was only twenty, we'd just met in September, she was in school, I was a lot of years older than her.

She had many, many reasons to say no. What if she wanted to date more? What if she wanted to move, explore, travel…alone. Didn't people now a days want 'find themselves?'

I had no idea why I was doubting myself. We had been talking about having babies together, for god's sake. Obviously there was a future here. I was so scared. And I hadn't been scared a lot in my life.

I had called my dad earlier this week. To talk, to catch up, to tell him what I had been planning with Tanya. He cried. Apparently he and mom had been waiting twenty years for me to find my soul mate.

I loved that they wanted that for me. They had always been happy with whatever paths their children chose in life, be it parenthood, teaching, travelling… My parents rocked. No one would say otherwise.

But, even though I was a kickass bachelor, I had always longed for that connection, that love that my parents, my brothers and sisters shared with their significant others.

And now I had Tanya. My god, she was breathtaking. It wasn't just her beauty, or my desire to settle down that led to tonight with a five-thousand dollar ring in my pocket.

It was her soul. Her zest for life. Her willingness to love me despite our differences. I wanted this woman in my life forever. I wanted to wake up to her beautiful face for the next fifty years. I wanted to hear everything she had to say, her opinions of world issues. I wanted to watch the sun rise and set with her on every continent on Earth.

I wanted Tanya.

I took a drink of my beer and tried to settle myself. Tanya and Bella, who also looked pretty tonight, were giggling about something wonderful, I was sure, as I looked over at Edward. He smiled at me and nodded. He knew what I was going to do. Damn that kid and his superior intelligence.

But, hell, I was lucky to have him here with me. I felt a little better knowing he would have my back no matter how tonight played out. He truly was the little brother I never had, and I was so happy to have him in my life.

I ordered my thirty dollar steak and waiting patiently for the waiter to take our menus. Tanya rubbed my shoulder and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "You feeling okay? Too many scary antique dolls this afternoon?"

I laughed a little too hard and she frowned at me. "Liam?"

I shot Bella a wink right when she figured out what was about to go down. She had tears in her eyes, like the romantic she was. Edward had himself a sweet girl, there.

"Tan," I said, turning to look at the love of my life. "I love you."

She smiled, looking first at me, and then over at Bella and Edward. There was a small frown pulling between her eyebrows, though. "I love you, Liam. What are you…"

I grabbed her hands and threaded her elegant fingers with mine. "I love you," I said, again. "And I want to make babies with you. Just like we talked about. Cute ones with oversized flowers clipped in their hair."

She laughed and I saw her chin quiver a little.

"And I want to take you all over the world, with our kids strapped to our chests in those pretentious looking baby slings."

Two tears rolled down her cheeks, but her smile didn't falter.

"I want to get old, well, older, with you, baby."

She nodded.

"And I want you beside me for all of those things. Forever." I looked down at our joined hands and took a deep steadying breath.

"Would you do me the honor, my love, of making me the happiest man alive? Will you share your life with me? Will you marry me?"

Her hands were shaking and I saw a flash from the corner of my eye and I knew Bella was capturing this moment for me and I loved her for it. My thoughts were jumbling and I couldn't keep my mind focused on a single thing, except for the fact that Tanya was still smiling at me, but not saying anything.

"We don't have to rush it, Tan. We can take our time," I said, hoping to break her from her spell. "Oh, and if it helps, your mom, dad and little brothers all gave me the thumbs up, sweetheart."

"That means a lot to me," she whispered. "That you asked them." I nodded. I knew it would. This girl loved her family.

And I wasn't sure if it was normal for a thirty-eight year old man, a very fit and in shape thirty-eight year old man, to have chest pains, but I was feeling them.

"I want to take our time," she said. "I don't want to elope. I want to wait a while."

"Okay."

"I," she laughed and she looked so surprised, still. "I'm sorry, I'm so nervous."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips, softly. "I am, too," I whispered.

She giggled, then and nodded her head. "I can never settle on a radio station I like."

"I know that."

"I like to wear wool socks to bed. And that's not sexy."

"I don't mind."

"I have a secret addiction to erotic fiction."

I laughed. "You think that's going to scare me away?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm just… I'm just making sure you know what you're in for."

"I can't wait."

She nodded and leaned in for another kiss. Like she wanted to just make sure one more time. I loved that. This girl didn't take important things lightly.

"Yes," she breathed against my lips.

I chuckled. "Yes? You want to marry me?"

She smiled, again. "Yes. Absolutely."

I laughed out of sheer relief and kissed her. She set her hands on my cheeks and kissed me back. I could taste her honey flavour, her teary, salty lips and all the love she had for me in that kiss. I wanted to taste that forever. I was going to get to taste this woman on my lips for the rest of my life.

"I love you," she breathed as she ran her hands over my chest. It felt intimate. She did that in bed. A lot. Too intimate for a public place, maybe. No. It was perfectly her. I loved it. I loved her. My god, I was engaged.

I smiled and when Tanya smiled back, her lips brushing over mine, I knew that our life together was going to be one hell of a ride. A ride I never wanted to end.


	548. Anything You Want Me To

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to check the Facebook page for pictures of the ring and all that fun stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 548 – Anything You Want Me To<strong>

"The ring," Liam said. Tanya laughed as Liam pulled the ring box from his jacket pocket. "I'm sorry. I should have shown it to you first."

"I don't even need it, Liam. You don't need to buy me anything. I love you."

Liam laughed. "Oh, you need it. That or a sandwich board that says 'I'm off the market,' or 'The soon to be Mrs. Masen.'"

She giggled and Liam smiled as he opened the ring box. "Oh, Liam. It's beautiful."

Liam took the ring from the box and slid it on Tanya's finger. It looked stunning on her hand and I couldn't help the tears from pouring over as I snapped yet another shot of the beautiful new engaged couple.

Tanya turned to face me and held her hand out across the table towards Edward and I. "I'm engaged."

I squealed with her and held her hand to look at the ring. It was princess cut yellow diamond surrounded by smaller clear diamonds. The ring truly was gorgeous, and it fit Tanya to a tee. Glamorous, unique and breathtaking. Liam knew his girlfriend, or new fiancée, well.

Edward got out of his seat and Liam stood up to give his nephew a tight hug. "Congrats, man," Edward said, patting Liam's back. "I'm so happy for you."

Liam kissed Edward's temple. "Thank you. You're just glad I'm not the third wheel, anymore, huh?"

"Hardly." Edward laughed. "Mom is going to freak out."

Liam laughed with him. "Yeah. There will likely be an engagement dinner," he said, looking over at Tanya.

Tanya smiled. "That would be an honor." She looked shy for a minute. "I really want to meet your mom and dad, Liam. Henry, Collin and Renata, too."

"You will, honey. Soon. You would have already if they lived anywhere close to here."

I stood up and kissed Tanya's cheek. "You're going to my aunt in law."

She giggled and squeezed me into a tight hug. "Have I mentioned that I'm excited?"

I laughed with her. "Completely understandable."

I gave Liam a hug. "Congratulations, Liam. Thank you for sharing that moment with us. Your love for each other is so tangible. I'm so happy."

Liam squeezed me tightly and kissed my cheek. "I love you, sweetheart. Edward is a lucky man to have you. And I'm so grateful that you're a part of our big crazy family. Thank you for taking pictures tonight, too. God, I'm glad you thought of it."

I smiled and wiped my eyes. "I'm a sucker for love. What can I say?"

He laughed. I was thrilled to have been able to be a part of this night.

Dinner was great, everyone was happy, laughing, sharing thoughts and dreams and hopes for the future. And Tanya and I had tears in our eyes all evening.

But, as much fun as we were having, we took our desserts to go. I knew Tanya and Liam wanted to spend some time alone together to celebrate. And, I wanted so much to be alone with Edward, too.

Seeing Tanya and Liam decide on forever together, really made my mind go back to July, to the day that Edward spilled his heart to me, that he asked me to be his wife. And I wanted so much to go celebrate that love with him.

I couldn't stop kissing Edward once he parked the car at the Inn. He smiled against my lips and ran his hand up my leg, resting it on my outer thigh. "I think we should attend proposals more often," he teased.

I giggled. "That's not why I want you."

He kissed me, again. "Why do you want me?"

"Because I love you. And I'm completely touched by how much you love your uncle, how much you care about the people in your life."

"And that turns you on?"

I smiled and ran my hands over his shoulders. "Yes. Your heart is so pure, baby. I adore you. And I want you."

"Should we maybe head upstairs? Or, uh…"

"Or, we're doing it in the car," I said, seriously. "I mean it. Get me to our room."

He leaned in to kiss me hard. "I love you. Let's go."

We ran through the lobby and up to the second floor. We had a beautiful room, the Olympic, just down the hall from Liam's and I could tell from the laughter and moaning through the door that the newest engaged couple in Washington was already celebrating.

"Liam said something tonight that wasn't one-hundred percent true," Edward whispered into my ear from behind me as he turned the key in the lock.

I looked up at him. "What?"

"He said that Tanya would make him the happiest man on Earth if she said yes."

"I think he was pretty happy, Edward."

Edward chuckled. "He was. He is. The happiest I've ever seen him, actually."

"Well, then?"

"I'm the happiest man, Bella." He kissed my shoulder and I felt shivers roll though my body. "Because I have you."

I covered his hand with mine and turned the doorknob. We stumbled inside and he pulled me towards the beautiful king sized bed. He held my hips and lifted me on top of it. I fell backwards onto the fresh, soft sheets and hummed as Edward ran his hands up and down my thighs, pushing my skirt higher and higher each time.

"I have to say, Bella," he said, running his thumb over my panties, "that I love you in purple lace. It's so sexy."

"Uh, baby. Push harder."

He pressed his thumb hard on the most sensitive part of my body and moved it in tight little circles. I clamped my legs around his arm and squirmed as I came just that quickly.

"You are turned on," he breathed. I laid there, flopped onto the bed, and watched him strip out of his nice sweater and khaki dress pants.

"So are you," I said, looking at the bulge in his underwear.

"Always," he said. He ran his hands over my shaky legs, again, and came to rest them low on my stomach. "How do you feel, my love?"

"I feel like I don't want you to stop."

He smiled. "I won't stop, Bella. I promise. Just tell me that you feel okay."

"I feel incredible, Edward. I swear." I hummed when his hands slid down lower. "Can you, um." I shook my head. "Never mind. Just do what you were going to do."

"You can tell me, baby. I'll do anything you want me to."

"I know, I just." I covered my eyes and giggled. Edward laughed with me as he pulled my panties down my legs. I peeked between my fingers at him. "Can we do it like this? With you standing up between my legs?"

"Mm hmm. My dirty girl."

He held my calf in his hands and pressed a kiss to each of my toes and then the ball of my foot. I loved when he kissed my feet, my toes, my fingers. It was as though Edward never missed a single part of my body to worship.

He set my foot on his shoulder and I watched as he pulled his briefs down his legs. I loved tonight. I loved this bed; I loved Port Orchard. I loved Edward Cullen.


	549. Very, Very Good

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 549 – Very, Very Good<strong>

**Saturday, December 4**

"Good morning, gorgeous," Edward whispered in my ear.

"No. I don't want to move," I groaned and buried my face back into the crook of his neck. "I'm warm and snuggly."

Edward chuckled and kissed the side of my head. "You don't have to move. Liam sent a text. They're staying in their room all morning. We have until noon to do whatever we want."

"Mm."

"It's only eight."

"Mmmm."

Edward laughed. "I can't stop thinking about last night."

I peeked up at his face. "Me neither."

"I liked your legs up on my shoulders."

"I liked the way you ran your hands up and down my legs while we made love," I confessed.

"I liked how you unbuttoned your blouse and let me watch your breasts bounce with each thrust," he whispered. "I love your sexy body, Bella."

"You're turning me on," I said and he laughed, again. The sound made me tingly all over. "Wait. Was that your plan all along?"

"Maybe."

"But I'm so warm and I like your body pressed against mine."

"You know, if I just shifted my hips, I couldn't have my body pressed inside of yours in mere seconds."

"That sounds good."

He laughed. "It sounds really good."

"Not using condoms is turning out to be very convenient."

"Are you still comfortable with that, babe?" he asked, his hand moving softly over my back. "Not using condoms?"

I propped myself up on my elbow and smiled down at his face. "Yes."

He smiled and reached up to run his fingers over my cheek. "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, too. I'm having a lot of fun so far this weekend."

"I'm glad. You deserve this, honey. Just time to relax and unwind."

"I'm okay, Edward. I promise."

I felt the need to reassure him, all the time. I had been falling apart lately. Forgetting to take my iron pills, losing it when we picked out rings and cake for the wedding, and of course, it hadn't been more than a few weeks ago that I had my major breakdown over Beatty.

"You know it's okay if you're not, though, right? I mean there's college, the new house, the fucking campus attacker, the incident at Dallas'. Ray. And then of course wedding planning. It's a lot to think about.

"And if you get overwhelmed or scared or stressed sometimes, Bella, I will be there for you. To talk, or just to listen. You don't have to handle everything on your own. I'm not going to think you are any less perfect, any less strong, or any less independent.

"You are the love of my life and I'm going to do anything and everything in my power to make you smile, each and every day. But, if you're having a sad day, you don't have to hide it from me. I want to be there to hold your hand."

I wiped a few tears from my cheeks. "I just don't want you to think that I can't keep it together. That I'm not good enough for you."

Edward sat up and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly to his chest. "Never, ever," he started, looking right into my eyes, "think that way."

I nodded and he smiled sweetly at me. "You are perfection in my eyes, Bella. You are my best friend, my lover, my other half. You hold me together when I have bad days. When Alice had surgery, when my Pop had a heart attack, when Em thought Rose was pregnant, when I thought we were losing the trust fund. God, even when I'm having a bad day at school, or have a headache, you're there.

"Bella. I have breakdowns all the time. You are always there to make it better. Always. I need you as much as you think you need me. You are so strong, so loving and so damn sexy. If I didn't have you, I would be a wreck."

"So, what you're saying, Mr. Cullen, is that we're both crazy?"

He laughed and I giggled with him. All of the seriousness of the last few moments melted away with our laughter. "Yeah. And I love us that way."

"Good."

"So, uh, you want to go down and get something to eat?"

I snorted. "No."

"Not hungry?"

"When have I ever not been hungry, Edward?"

"Never."

I laughed. "I want to make love to you." I slid my hand down his chest and then stuck my finger into his belly button. He slapped my hand away and I couldn't stop giggling. "Spank me."

"Lay across my legs, Bella."

I blushed and smiled as I did what he asked. He ran his hand over my back and then up the backs of my thighs. I was humming and squirming. "Edward."

He brought his hand down on my bum and I squeaked, more from surprise than the light sting of it. I was about to tell him to do it again, when he slapped my other cheek. "You have to sexiest little ass, baby. So round, so pink." He spanked me twice more. "God, Bella."

"That feels so good."

He slid his fingers between my legs and I gasped. "Bella, baby, you are so wet."

He spanked me, again and I cried out. I was feeling so much, so many sensations at once. "Stop," I whispered. "I feel like I'm going to come."

"You don't want that?" he asked, rubbing my bum.

"I want to come with you," I said.

"Oh, you're going to come more than once this morning."

I moaned at his words. "Okay. Don't stop."

He chuckled and slapped me, again, this time, right between my legs. And I completely fell apart. I screamed and shook and rolled off of Edward's legs. He was right there, pulling me into his body, but still caressed the hot flesh between my legs.

I was shaking and smiling and trying to catch my breath. "Edward. My god."

He smiled down at my face and kiss my lips hard. "How was that?"

"Perfect. But, I need you," I said. "More."

Edward rolled over onto his back and started stroking the hardness between his legs. "Get up here, Bella. Take control, lover."

I bit my lip, mesmerized by the erotic sight before my eyes. I crawled towards him and pushed his hand away. I smiled at his face and sucked him into my mouth, before pulling back slowly, scraping my teeth over his length. "Shiiiiiiiit."

I smirked and straddled his hips, using my hand to guide him inside of me. "Edward," I whined, as my body clamped down hard around him. "I feel so sensitive. Like I'm not going to last."

"Let go, Bella," he breathed. "I'll keep going. We'll keep going until you come a third time."

I dropped my head on his shoulder and groaned as Edward circled his hips under me. "This is a very good morning," I whispered.

Edward chuckled and gave me another circle with his hips. "Very, very good."


	550. On My Arm

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thanks for reading and for your amazing reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 550 – On My Arm<strong>

"Here, have the rest of my waffles," Edward said, sliding his plate across the beautiful dining room table of the inn towards me.

"I'm being a pig," I said with my mouth full of pastries.

"It's okay. You're cute."

I covered my mouth and giggled, before shoving a piece of Edward's waffle between my lips. We were lucky that the amazing hostess of the bed and breakfast still served us breakfast at ten-thirty. It wasn't my fault that my fiancé happened to be an animal between the sheets. It also wasn't my fault that he looked so marvellous naked, that I couldn't stop touching him.

We'd finally managed to get dressed and then Edward got turned on by my outfit: skinny jeans, knee high leather boots, a tight red sweater and a black wool coat that I had picked up on sale last winter, my first cold season since I was four.

We'd ended up making out against the door of our room until we couldn't ignore our hunger anymore. This trip was exactly what I needed. What we needed.

And I had to admit that I had never felt this close to Edward. And that was saying a lot considering we rarely left each other's side.

"What are we going to do this morning?" I asked, my hand still over my mouth.

"I thought we could go for a walk, hold hands, kiss on the marina." He smiled at me. "Stuff like that."

"I like that idea."

"It's three weeks until Christmas."

I smiled. "My dad does Christmas Eve presents. A six o'clock supper and then we open presents."

"That sounds great."

"I'm worried about Alice's birthday falling on Christmas Eve."

"We've always done her birthday out of town, Bella. We always travel at Christmas but this year, my mom said something about an afternoon party for her."

"Why aren't you travelling? I thought it was tradition."

Edward shrugged. "We're just going to do a family Christmas in Forks for a change. It will be nice."

I frowned at him and he laughed. "Edward."

"Look, stuff happened this year. Things are different. Change is good, right?"

"I don't want to feel like you're family isn't travelling because I want to be with my dad over the holidays."

"Bella," he sighed. "I'm not going to deny you're part of the reason we're sticking around. But," he said, reaching out to take my hand. "Emmett flat out refused to leave Rose and Jasper got a little mopey at the thought of leaving Maria. Plus, Alice didn't want anyone to be sad. It was a unanimous Cullen kid decision."

I smiled. "Would you have been sad to leave me?"

He snorted. "I wouldn't have left you, baby. You and me are a package deal. You stay, I stay. I would only go if you wanted to, and I knew you wouldn't have left your dad."

"You didn't ask me."

"I'm sorry. I should have I will from now on."

"It's okay. You were right."

He nodded, looking so completely understanding about my feelings. He was an angel, truly, for not making me choose between him and my dad at Christmas. My dad and I hadn't shared many in my life, and I didn't want to miss the chance to make more holiday memories with him.

"I do need to ask you something, though," he said, running his fingertips deliciously up my arm.

"Okay."

"My mom and dad were thinking about a week in Chicago after Christmas. Visiting Nanny and Grandpa, uncles, aunts, cousins. All that crazy family holiday stuff."

"That sounds fun. Do you want to go?" I asked him, squeezing his hand.

"I do."

"I've never been to Chicago before."

"I would love to show it to you. I want you to want to come."

I giggled. "What?"

"Do you want to go? Or, did you want to stay with your dad. Either way, it's completely up to you. No hard feelings."

I flicked his hand and he chuckled. "I want to go with you, Edward, you nerd." He laughed, harder. "I love you for giving me holidays with both you and my dad. But I want you to have your time with family, too. I love Nanny and Grandpa.

"And, we're going to get married next year. Next Christmas, we have the same last name. We'll be a little two person family. We'll do everything together, right?"

"Right."

"So, we're going to make decisions together, plan vacations together. Make new traditions and celebrate old ones, too. We're going to make it work."

"I love you." He chuckled. "Like you make life so effortless. You are a giver."

"I'm not. I'm greedy. I want to go to Chicago."

Edward threw his head back and laughed, again. "I love you even more now that you said that."

I giggled. "We'll be home for about a week before Christmas. We'll watch 'Home Alone' with my dad, we'll go shopping with your brothers. We'll take Alice to see Santa in the mall."

"That sounds great."

"And, Edward, we're going to sleep at our house."

He chuckled. "Oh? What's going to happen there?"

"Maybe some really fun things. It will be just the two of us, remember."

"God, baby."

"Like, we'll make a gingerbread house, together. And go carolling, but I'll just move my lips because I can't sing."

Edward laughed. "That sounds like the perfect holiday to me."

"Because you don't have to hear me sing?"

"No, gorgeous. Because we're going to be together."

I smiled. "Now you're going to make me cry."

He winked at me. "Honestly, I'm surprised it took you this long in the conversation to start." I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed. He was so beautiful when he laughed.

We finished breakfast, well, I finished breakfast, before heading out for our walk. Edward looked so sexy in his grey wool coat and black toque. I felt so lucky to have him on my arm.

"Are your ears cold?" he asked as we strolled by the water.

"No."

"Your boots are driving me crazy."

I laughed. "In a good way?"

"A very good way."

"I feel like Bambi or Sultana in them."

He chuckled. "Yeah? Your bedroom stripper personas, huh?"

"Oh, and Izzy."

"Ah, your tattoo artist name."

I giggled. "I love that you remember all of my role playing characters' names."

He stopped walking and leaned down to kiss me, threading our fingers together. "I couldn't forget. And baby, you should feel confident in those boots. You, Bella Swan, and not a made up personality, look incredible. My god, you're so hot. I'm lucky to have you on my arm."

I smiled, loving that he felt the exact same way about me as I did about him. Yeah. We were soul mates. And this was going to be the best Christmas, ever.


	551. Destiny

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Sorry this is a little late! I'm a bit sick, but I managed to finish the chapter for you. Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 551 – Destiny<strong>

"Oh, the lovers emerge from their love den, huh?" Edward teased, getting up to kiss Tanya on the cheek and then give his uncle a hug.

"You're glowing," I said as I hugged Tanya.

"So are you."

I smiled. "We celebrated for you guys, too."

She laughed. "Why thank you."

"No, thank you," I said and meant it.

"Yeah, really. Thank you," Edward said.

Tanya and I both giggled and Liam smiled at us all. Engagement looked good on him. He seemed more content, more relaxed than I'd ever seen him. A relationship with an amazing woman that shared his goals in life was all he'd ever wanted. And now he had it. He was completely over the moon. And it showed.

"I'm starving," Tanya said, looking though the menu at the Chinese place Edward had picked out.

"Did you miss out on breakfast?" I asked. "They make amazing waffles at the B&B."

"Yeah, we didn't make it down until just now."

"Don't worry," Edward added, winking at me. "Bella ate them all, anyway."

I giggled and rubbed his thigh. "They were really good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed them." Liam smiled at me. "But, we'll make sure to beat you guys down to breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Hey, what are we doing today, future hubby of mine?" Tanya asked Liam as she snuggled up to his chest.

"I need to check out the Christmas festival for my article. Arts, crafts, Christmas lights. I think there might even be a parade and dog show." He shrugged. "Oh, and food for Bella."

I giggled. "I'm not that much of an eater. Just this morning."

Edward kissed my cheek. "You earned that appetite."

"I'm excited for this festival," I said, trying not to think about being back in the bedroom with Edward. If I did, I'd grab his hand and we wouldn't leave the room for the rest of the day. "It's our first Christmas, together. For all of us."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pressed a soft kiss to my cheek. "It's going to great."

"Hey, Bella. Are you guys going to Chicago after Christmas?" Tanya asked me.

"We are," I said, reaching over the table to squeeze Tanya's hands.

"I'll be meeting Liam's parents. I'm nervous."

Edward chuckled. "Tanya. They really are the nicest people on the planet. Nanny literally loves everyone. Oh, and you've met my Pop and Grams, right?"

"Yeah. At Thanksgiving."

"Well, picture the complete opposite of them."

Tanya laughed and Liam smiled as he rubbed her lower back. "They really are wonderful. And with all the amazing things I've been telling them about you, you've already been put on a pedestal."

"Can I live up to the hype?"

"Easily," Liam said, leaning in to kiss her lips.

I looked up at Edward's face and he was smiling as he watched Liam with Tanya. He honestly looked content with Liam's decision. I think he genuinely cared about Tanya, too. She was an amazing girl and I was thrilled that we were both lucky enough to be included this beautiful family.

We shared a great lunch, together and told Tanya and Liam about Wednesday, when we picked out the wedding cake and rings.

"Did you guys talk at all, last night?" I asked, giggling. "Or this morning about a wedding date?"

Tanya actually blushed, which was rare for her. Their night must have been spectacular. "Um, a little, yeah. We're thinking a year or a year and half from now?" She looked at Liam and he smiled at her and nodded.

"I think we'll wait for Tanya to graduate and then I can whisk her away."

She smiled. "Oddly enough, we've already picked out our honeymoon location."

"Ooh, where?" I asked.

"Indonesia," she said, smiling. "I've always wanted to go and I've read Liam's journal from his first trip there. It sounds like magic."

I was swept away by the romance between this couple in front of us. I could just imagine Liam and Tanya all snuggled up on his leather couch as they read through his journals, together. As he shared stories from his travels with her.

Liam leaned in to kiss the corner of her lips. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. I was giddy with happiness for them.

"Can I tell them what you wrote?" Tanya asked him.

"Of course."

"I hope I get it right, but when I read these words, I knew that I'd like to travel to Bali one day and share a moment like this with Liam. Okay, it went something like this:

'_As I stand here on the beach, alone, and I see the sun light fire to the water, I'm torn. I can't move. I want to stay here forever, to never take my eyes off of this sky. But at the same time, I have never felt more motivated to just run. To search the world for someone to share this experience with._'"

Liam wiped the tears off of Tanya's cheeks. He cleared his throat and closed his own reddening eyes. "You make my words sound so deep," he joked, obviously to lighten the mood.

"I completely understand why you want to travel there, together," I said, my own voice a little hoarse.

Liam smiled. "I was actually still with Janelle when I wrote that. But we were over and I think that moment was when I knew that there was someone else out there for me that would be perfection."

Tanya reached up the run her fingers through the hair on the nape of Liam's neck. I marvelled at the depth of their relationship. They both had exes. They both had a lot of emotional and sexual experiences in their lives before they met each other.

But they had this way about them. There was no jealousy, no envy, or regret. They were the people that they were now because of those experiences. They came into each other's lives at the exact right time. They were destiny personified and it was beautiful.

"Uncle Liam, you should publish your journals," Edward said. "I mean I know they're private, but you could edit them. Take out the super personal stuff. You are the most talented writer I know. Your words are like art. You capture the emotions of love and loneliness so accurately."

I don't know why that made me cry, but I lost my battle with tears then. Edward was the love of my life. His soul was so pure and his heart was so big. I fell in love with him a hundred times each and every day. And now was another one of those moments. I hated that he was ever lonely, that he ever had to feel heartbreak.

But I guess, like I was thinking about in regards to Liam and Tanya, that past made him into the sensitive man that he was today. He was hurt, so he knew to appreciate love when he had it.

And I was the same. Just like Liam and Tanya, Edward and I were soul mates. And I couldn't wait to share our future together, either. I couldn't wait to stand on the beach in Hawaii on _our_ honeymoon and reflect on the greatness of our love and our commitment. Our forever.

Edward wrapped his arms around me again and kissed my cheek. "I love you," he whispered. I smiled and knew that no truer words had ever been spoken.


	552. Ornaments and Eyebrows

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you for the get well wishes. Feeling a little better! Thanks for reading and reviewing! It's lovely to hear from readers that haven't reviewed, yet, as well! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 552 – Ornaments and Eyebrows<strong>

"Ooh. This one is so pretty," I said to Edward.

"This red one?" he asked, picking up the cute homemade ornament off one of the craft tables at the outdoor market.

"Yeah. I love it."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "It's yours."

"Aren't you two priceless," the elderly woman behind the table said, not stopping her crocheting.

The older man that packed our ornament in a paper lunch bag, smiled at us. "Newlyweds?"

"Engaged," I said, proudly holding out my ring. I couldn't help but show it off. "This is our first Christmas together."

"I remember my first Christmas with Ernest," the woman said.

He laughed. "We made a baby that night. Of course you can't forget it."

Edward laughed. He looked so surprised by the story. "Sounds fun."

"It was fun alright," Ernest said. "Until nine months later. Colic. The baby had a colic. Screamed all day and all night. Now," he said, taking the five dollar bill from Edward and giving him our package. "Eloise is a librarian. Quiet as a damn church mouse."

Edward laughed. "Wow. Didn't see that coming, huh?"

"No, no we didn't. She's a good kid."

"She's forty-five," Ernest's wife said, still not looking up from her project.

I smiled and rubbed Edward's back. I couldn't wait to grow old with Edward. Maybe I'd be chubby and still crocheting, just like nanny taught me. Maybe Edward's eyebrows would be long and out of control. But, one thing I knew for certain, was that we were going to be together and happy.

"They were great, huh?" Edward asked me as we walked along the street together.

"Beautiful."

"Are you still going to love me if my eyebrows are that crazy?"

I giggled. "I was just trying to picture that."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. You're still going to be hot."

"Maybe you can trim my eyebrows for me."

"Like I cut your hair?"

"Yeah."

"It's a date," I said, smiling up at his face. "Forty years from now?"

"That soon? When I'm fifty-nine?" he asked, chuckling.

I snorted. "Let me just enjoy your perfect face, right now."

Edward smiled and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Thank you for the new ornament."

"So, you're up to six, so far."

"Yay. Plus the two we bought in Leavenworth," I said.

"I can't wait to get our tree."

"Should we go next week?" I asked him. "The last day of classes is Tuesday."

"Study break? Maybe Wednesday?"

"Definitely."

"I'm excited," Edward said, squeezing my hand.

"I hadn't noticed."

Edward spanked me and I giggled, running from him.

"Ooh, getting naughty in a public place, Eduardo," Liam said before wrapping his arms around me. He'd obviously witnessed my spanking. "You having fun?"

"So much," I said. "We're up to six ornaments for our first tree."

"Ah. You're doing good."

"I'm stealing Edward for a sec," Tanya called from behind me.

"I'm so popular." Edward laughed as he looked over his shoulder behind me and winked.

Liam wrapped his arm around me and we walked down the other side of the street. "What are you getting Edward for Christmas?" he asked.

"Nanny taught me how to crochet this summer. I made him a scarf."

Liam chuckled. "He'll love it."

"Yeah. But, I need something amazing. I know he's going to get me something incredible and probably way too expensive."

"Probably. But, he's so happy, Bella," Liam said. "Honestly. He will be thrilled with the scarf. It's from you."

"You're probably right. But, would it be tacky to buy him something for the wedding?" I asked. "Like, yesterday, we were in that antique shop and I saw some beautiful silver cufflinks. I thought that might be romantic. But, I wasn't sure if your dad, or Edward's dad had some they were going to lend him. Traditions and all that? I don't want to put him in a weird spot, you know?"

Liam smiled. "Let's go look at them."

"You sure?"

"Bella, sweetheart, this is your wedding. If you love the cufflinks, get them for him. He'll wear them. I promise you that."

"But, I don't want to step on anyone's toes."

"I don't think my dad has anything. When Henry got married, he wore a pale blue suit and a dress shirt." He chuckled at the memory. "And my brother Collin actually bought cufflinks. If my dad had some, he would have lent them to Collin. I think you're safe there."

"Okay."

"And Carlisle. I know he has a ton of them. The guy dresses up a lot."

I smiled. "That's true. Should I call him?"

"If it eases your mind."

I pulled out my cell phone outside of the antique store and dialed Carlisle's cell number.

"Hey, Bella. How are you feeling? How's the iron?"

I smiled, loving that I was cared for by so many people. "I'm feeling really great, thank you. I actually just called to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"I found some great cufflinks that I was going to buy Edward for the wedding. But, if you had something that you wanted him to wear, well…"

"Go ahead and get them, honey," he said. "I got married in the eighties. That fashion should not carry on to the next generation."

I giggled and I could tell Carlisle was smiling. "Thank you, Carlisle. How's everyone back home?"

"We're all doing good. The kids are getting exciting for Christmas. Esme has me hauling up the Christmas decorations this weekend."

"That sounds amazing. I can't wait to see it all."

"The big football player in the house is actually working on homework so he doesn't have to help."

I laughed. "That's Emmett."

"How's my oldest? Having fun?"

"Oh, yeah," I said. "He told me about Chicago."

"Yeah? You think you'd like to hang with the Cullen clan?"

"I would love that, actually. Thank you for including me."

"You're part of the family, now, sweetheart."

Liam squeezed my shoulder and I smiled up at his face. I truly did feel that way.


	553. Good Girls

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I'm on the mend! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! You all rock! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 553 – Good Girls<strong>

"They're giving away cookies at the bakery," Tanya said, running over to me and Liam. I'd just bought the cufflinks for Edward's Christmas gift and hid them in my purse. Liam bought me hot chocolate and himself a coffee and the two of us were waiting on a bench for our other halves.

"I'm going to pretend you weren't in a bakery without me," I said to Edward, faking a pout.

He leaned in and kissed my lips. "We were just walking by." He took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Come on. Let's go get you some sugar, sugar. As if you're not sweet enough."

I giggled at his flirting and he kissed me, again. "Where did you go with Tanya?"

"She needed my help."

"With what?"

Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "She bought Liam a pocket watch for Christmas." His whispered words in my ear warmed me up and I snuggled closer to his chest.

"Nice."

"What did you do without me?"

"Never mind."

"That's evil, Bella."

I laughed. "You went off to eat cookies with a gorgeous woman. I'm not the evil one."

"That woman is going to be my aunt." Edward took a sip of my hot chocolate and then gave it back. "And, fine. Don't tell me."

I giggled. "Stop pouting. I was Christmas shopping for you, if you must know."

And there came the big smile. "Ooh. What did you get me?"

"I thought you just wanted me for Christmas?"

"I do. But, if you already bought me something…"

I laughed. "Are you a present shaker?" I asked. "Like, am I going to be able to put gifts under the tree a week ahead to torture you, or will you unwrap them when I'm asleep and then carefully rewrap?"

Edward smiled. The excitement on his face was contagious. We still had so many little things to learn about each other, still. So many first, so many new memories to make. I loved that. Our very first holiday season was going to be so magical.

"Um, I've been known to shake a few gifts in my time."

"Edward."

He laughed. "What? Like you don't shake presents?"

"I'm a good girl. I swear."

He leaned down to kiss me, right in the middle of the sidewalk, letting Liam and Tanya get a little more of a lead to the bakery. "I just had this idea for more role playing."

I shoved his chest and we laughed. "Tell me at the B&B." He winked and nodded and took my hand in his, swinging our arms between us, as we caught back up to Edward's uncle.

Tanya turned around. "Oh, Bella. Look. It's Santa."

I smiled as I watched two beautiful little girls in fluffy dresses, Alice's age, sitting on Santa's lap. They were smiled and looked so happy. Edward rubbed my back and I knew he probably missed his sister. That, or he was thinking about our kids that we would one day watch on Santa's knee.

"Come on," Tanya said, grabbing my hand. "Let's go get our picture with him."

Liam laughed. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Well, I'd ask you, Mr. Masen, but I know you'd just say no."

"Yeah, not that into sitting on another man's lap."

Edward was laughing and I passed him my camera, before following Tanya to the line-up.

"Are we doing this, together?" I asked, feeling my cheeks burn, already.

"Of course. It will be fun. Oh, and when they take the picture, let's kiss Santa's cheeks."

I giggled and she laughed with me. "I'm having so much fun this weekend," I said.

"Me, too." She took both of my hands in hers and squeezed them. "We're both engaged." We laughed, again.

It was so much fun seeing her this happy. She and Liam had a whirlwind romance, really. And even though the time they'd been together was short, they'd dealt with so much, already. Liam away with work, meeting family and fear of acceptance, the age difference, past relationships, you name it, they'd been through it.

And I was so incredibly proud of them for overcoming those obstacles and using it to make their bond stronger in the end.

"Okay, girls. You're up next." I smiled at the older woman dressed as an elf, and Tanya and I went to go do something I hadn't done since I was twelve: sit on Santa's lap.

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas, girls," Santa said. He was smiling pretty widely, so I figured he didn't mind when we each sat on one of his legs.

"Merry Christmas, Santa," Tanya said, smiling just as wide.

"And have we both been good girls this year?" he asked.

I heard Edward laughing, so obviously I started laughing, too. I peeked up at Edward and he snapped a photo of us. The minute he lowered the camera, he winked at me.

"I've been very good," I said to Santa, even though I was still looking up at my sexy fiancé.

"That's what I want to hear," Santa said, breaking into another round of ho, ho, hos. "What can Santa bring you for Christmas this year?"

"Hmm," Tanya said, tapping her chin. "Oh." She leaned in and whispered in Santa's ear. I looked over at Liam and he was smiling, even though he was shaking his head. He loved her so much.

"I'll see what I can do," Santa said, before turning to me. "And what about for this beautiful young lady? What can Santa bring you?"

I laughed and blushed brighter. "Um, I actually have everything I need," I said. I honestly had no idea what to ask for.

"You don't even want chocolate?" Tanya asked me, thankfully helping me out.

I smiled. "Well, I would definitely love chocolate. Oh, and shoes. I love shoes."

Santa laughed and I shrugged. God, I didn't remember feeling this self-conscious and silly when I was a kid.

"Okay, girls. Smile for the camera," the elf said.

"Bella," Tanya whispered and I remembered her crazy plan. We each turned and kissed Santa right as the camera flashed. Edward laughed and Liam passed the elf another five dollar bill.

"Okay, once more, girls." I laughed and kissed the red faced Santa, again.

"That was so embarrassing," I said, still laughing and half hiding my face into Edward's chest as we walked the last block to the bakery.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad, Bella," Tanya said, giggling. "Plus, we got candy out of it." She held up her candy cane like it was the best prize, ever.

"And," Liam said, holding up his copy of our photo, "blackmail."

Edward laughed and rubbed my back. "You were so cute up there," he said.

"And that Santa looked pretty damn happy," Liam said. "I'm sure you girls acted out a fantasy for him."

"Ew," Tanya said, as we walked into the bakery.

Edward leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Would you be embarrassed if I was Santa and you sat on my lap?"

I snorted and covered my face. And that was Edward's role playing idea. I may have been laughing, but I could picture it perfectly: Edward sitting on the couch in nothing but red boxers and fuzzy Santa hat. Hmm. I wouldn't mind sitting on his lap one darn bit.

I met his eyes and smiled. "Bring it on, Santa."


	554. Thrills

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 554 – Thrills<strong>

"It's freezing cold, the middle of the afternoon and where are we?" Tanya asked.

"A hot tub," I said, excitedly.

"The joys of a vacation, right?" she said, smiling.

"And celebrating an engagement." I grabbed her hand and admired the gem on her finger. "Gorgeous."

"I know. Is it tacky to stare at my ring, like, non-stop?"

I smiled. "It is not tacky at all. Plus, my dear, you said yes before you even saw the ring. So, you may admire your gift."

She smiled back. "Are you scared to lose yours?"

"No. It's on there pretty good." I smiled as I looked at my own stunning ring. I couldn't even imagine it off of my hand, now.

"Hey, that's a cute bathing suit, Bella," she said. "I like tankinis."

"Thanks. I wish I had the courage to wear a bikini."

"You totally have the body for it. You should get one for your honeymoon."

"Ooh. What is she getting for the honeymoon?" Edward asked, stepping into the hot tub beside me, two glasses in his hands.

"A bikini," Tanya said, smiling as Liam sat beside her and passed her a champagne flute. "Thank you."

"What are we drinking?" Tanya asked, before taking a sip. "Mm. Champagne."

Liam smiled and kissed her lips. "Hush, my twenty-one year old fiancée." He winked at her and she laughed, still a few months away from being legal.

"Sparkling apple cider," Edward whispered in my ear. "We have to pretend, still."

I giggled. "I like this. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Okay, I would like to propose a toast," Edward said, holding up his glass, and smiling at his uncle and Tanya. "To the happy couple. I feel so incredibly blessed to have my uncle here in Washington. You are one of my best friends on this earth, one of the closest people to me, one of the people I love the most. And it seems pretty obvious that Tanya is happy to have you here, too."

"Very true." Tanya ran her hand over Liam's chest, smiling up at his face.

"You found each other at the right time. And thanks to Liam hanging around the apartment half naked, it was love at first sight for Tanya."

We all laughed, and I thought back to movie night at our apartment when Tanya first laid eyes on Liam, the minute he'd returned from his run, shirtless and sweaty.

"And, of course, Tanya, being stunning as always, drew my uncle's attention. Your quick wit and brains kept him following you like a little puppy."

"That's true," Liam said, kissing Tanya's cheek.

"I wish you both all the happiness in the world. And I can't wait to meet my beautiful new little cousins that you will carry around in those pretentious baby slings."

Liam and Tanya laughed as Edward quoted from Liam's engagement speech at dinner the night before. "Congratulations, Uncle Liam and Tanya."

We all clinked our glasses together and took a sip. "Thank you, Edward."

"Thank you, Edward," Tanya said, getting up and kissing his cheek.

"Tell me about these baby slings," I said to Liam.

He laughed and shook his head. "You know those little potato sacks parents wear on their chests? That you see babies stuffed into? Dads at farmers markets and organic food stores?" He shook his head. "That used to drive me crazy," he admitted.

"And now you want to be one of those guys?" I asked.

"So much."

"You just needed the right woman in your life," I said.

"Damn straight."

Liam wrapped his arm around Tanya and they sipped their champagne. They were shockingly beautiful, together.

"So, let's talk about this bikini," Edward said, shooting me a mischievous grin.

I reached up and traced my finger over his tattoo. "I'll get one for the honeymoon…"

"Can't wait."

"If, Edward, you get a speedo."

Liam laughed and pointed at his nephew. "That is epic. Do it, Edward."

Edward's cheeks were pink and he smiled at me. "You actually want to see that?"

"I think it's quite clear she likes your package, Edward," Tanya said, giggling. "Of course she wants to see it."

Edward snorted and I laughed, because I was the one that always snorted. "Really?"

"Or, we could find a nude beach," I said, biting my lip. "If you don't want to cram all of that into a tight little suit."

"All of that?" Tanya asked, raising her eyebrows up and down. "Interesting."

Liam laughed. "Edward. We're in the middle of girl talk."

"You wouldn't leave," Tanya said, taking another sip of her drink. "It's freezing out there and your half naked fiancées are in the hot tub."

"Touché," Edward and Liam said at the same time, laughing together.

"Are there nude beaches in Hawaii?" I asked Liam.

"Oh, hell yes. Maui, Oahu, the big island. You name it, they've got it."

"We're not doing that," Edward said.

"It's actually illegal in Hawaii," Liam continued. "Public nudity and they pretend to enforce it, but there are tons of popular places. I actually have a list –"

"No, thank you," Edward said.

"Afraid to show off little Eddie?" Tanya asked him.

"Not at all," he said, honestly, which really turned me on for some reason. Apparently our skinny dipping in the ice cold Lake Wenatchee had sparked the exhibitionist in me.

"But you don't want anyone to see little Bella and Bell-ettes."

I laughed and Edward winked at me. "I don't really think that a bikini will leave a lot to the imagination, anyway," I said.

"You really want to go to a nude beach?" he asked me.

He looked surprised, but excited at the same time. I let my fingers casually graze between his legs, over his swim trunks, just to check how he was really feeling. He seemed to be turned on by the idea.

"Maybe," I said, and Edward winked at me.

"It's always the shy ones," Tanya said, smirking at me.

"I'm not saying that we're going to do it, but it would be nice to know all of our options. That's all," I said.

"You know, sweetheart," Liam said. "I've been to a couple of topless and nude beaches in my travels, and for the most part, the people using them aren't nearly as good-looking as the two of you."

"Is it mostly creepy old men?" I asked and Tanya stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth.

Liam laughed. "Considering that I'm reaching my forties, I'm going to try not to take offense to that question."

"Oh, shut up," Tanya said, pinching Liam's nipple. "You're not old."

He laughed. Tanya was going to keep him young. There was no doubt about that. "But, yeah. Mostly older people looking for a thrill."

"So, what you're saying is that my gorgeous new bride would be getting a lot of attention?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Guys, I would just book a room with a hot tub, or a big jetted bath, and have your fun in the privacy of your own suite. I think it's safer that way, especially considering you're out of state and so far from home." Liam shrugged. "Unless, you like giving retired people a little thrill?"

I snorted this time and it made Edward laugh. He held out his glass. "To life's little thrills."

I tapped my glass to his. "Or, to the safety of speedos."


	555. Hormones

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 555 – Hormones<strong>

"I'm freezing," I said, pulling off my bathing suit once we were back in our room.

"Can I warm you up?" Edward asked, running his warm hands up and down my arms.

I smiled and he chuckled. "We're supposed to be getting dressed for dinner and then the light tour."

"Mm. So many rules, Bella."

I laughed and he leaned in to kiss me. "Are you asking me to break the rules with you?"

"I think you like that, baby girl." He kissed me, again. He walked me backwards, letting his body push me towards the bed. "I want you and I think that you want me, too."

I smiled and tugged the towel loose from his waist. "Mm. You do want me."

"Don't think I didn't notice you touching me in the hot tub."

I laughed. "Sorry."

"I'm not." He lifted me by the hips and set me on the edge of the bed. "I love it when you touch me."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." He dropped to his knees and spread my knees apart. "But, I want to touch you, now." He gave me nice, long, slow lick right between the legs.

"God, Edward," I breathed.

"You like that, huh?"

"So much."

"Do you know how good you taste?" he whispered right before licking me, again.

"No." I felt my face on fire.

Edward smiled up at me before crawling over my body. He pressed his lips to mine and then licked at my tongue. I hummed and wrapped my arms around his head, holding him close, not letting him stop kissing me. I had never felt so erotic, so sexual.

"God, Bella." Edward nipped at my lip. "I need you, baby. I need to be inside of you, lover."

"Yes," I said, kissing him, again, hard.

He didn't wait, he didn't ask me if I was sure. He was just inside of me and I couldn't keep quiet. The intensity of the moment was overpowering. We were playing out a love so pure, so intense. We were beyond words.

Edward moved over me, in me, deep hard strokes. His chest was pressed against mine, our sweat mixed together. He was bracing himself with his forearms on either side of my head. He was staring right into my eyes. We were together, so close physically, so close emotionally. I didn't want the moment to end. Ever.

But he was hitting all the right spots. I tried to close my eyes, but Edward's kiss made me open them, again. "Look at me, Bella."

"I can't, I can't, Edward, I'm going to."

He smiled and kissed me, again. "Do it. Let go, honey. I want to feel you squeeze me, baby." Another kiss. "I'm going to come inside of you, lover."

I gripped his shoulders, my nails digging into his flesh, and let myself crash. "Dammit, baby. Yes," Edward said. "You feel so good. You own me, Bella. Shit."

He dropped his head onto my shoulder and stilled his hips. His breath whooshed out and then he hummed. He licked my neck and kissed my jaw. "God, I love you."

I giggled and he kissed me, again. "That was…"

"Heaven?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Your body," he started. He rolled onto his side and slid out of me. "Is a freaking miracle, Bella. I swear, I will never, for as long as I live, get enough of you."

I curled up to him and shut my eyes. "Good."

"Uh, uh, uh. Bella. Don't do your little cuddling before you fall asleep thing."

I smiled against his chest. He knew me so well. "I'm tired."

"We need to shower, baby, and get dressed. We'll miss dinner."

"I _am_ hungry."

Edward laughed and ran his hand down my back and over my hip. "Are you okay? I wasn't too rough?"

I shook my head, a little bit shy over the way I had acted in bed. "I'm okay. More than, actually." I peeked up at his face and he smiled down at me.

"You're my little vixen, Bella. I loved it when you held my head to yours. When you tasted yourself on my lips." He growled a little and I smiled. "God. You are hot."

I laughed and shoved his shoulder. "Don't start, again."

I walked to the bathroom for the world's fastest shower and Edward was right behind me. "How's your stomach?"

"If you mean my period, no sign, yet."

He chuckled. "Are you cramping? You sure I wasn't too rough?"

"I'm tingling. Seriously." I smiled at him. "But, yeah, I do feel a little bloated, still. It's coming whether we want it to or not."

He chuckled and ran his hands over my wet body to rinse me off. "Can I just be the one to say, Bella, that you getting your period this time will be a good thing. I mean, since we started making love without condoms. The birth control works on its own. We don't have to worry, anymore, you know."

I nodded. "You're right."

He smiled sweetly at me when a few tears rolled over cheeks. "We shouldn't want babies, yet," he whispered.

"I know," I whispered back. I shook my head. "What did you do to me, Edward Cullen? Six months ago, I was terrified to even hold a baby. Why do I want one, now?"

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "I think we just have so much love between us, that we want a little one to give that affection to."

"It's way, way too soon."

He nodded. "I can wait."

"I hope I can."

"You know what? Our life is going to work out how it's supposed to, Bella. We're going to get married and we're going to be so, so happy."

I nodded. "I love you. And I am happy."

"I love you, too, baby."

I kissed his chest. "Come on. Let's go eat."

I got dressed in my pretty red maxi skirt, a gift from my mom, and a chunky grey sweater. I wanted to be warm, considering we were going to be outside for a couple of hours looking at Christmas lights after dinner. And Edward was wearing a tie. A grey dress shirt, black pants and a tie. He was so unbelievable sexy. And he was mine.

"You are stunning, my love."

I smiled. "You make me feel that way."

He set his palms on my cheeks. "It broke my heart, Bella, when you cried."

I nodded. "About the baby?"

"I want to give you everything you want. But, I can't give you that right now. I need to get these degrees. I need to get us back to Forks, first. And a baby. Now? I just don't know how it would work."

"I know that. I do. And I'm not trying to pressure you," I said. "I don't even know when it happened, when I started wanting one. I know it doesn't make sense now."

Edward nodded and smiled. "Where going to have three, right?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Two girls and a boy."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and set his forehead on my shoulder. "Well, we have a few years, but maybe we could pick out some names."

"I'd like that." I kissed his cheek, feeling my crazy maternal desire settle for now. "Thank you for putting up with my hormones."

He chuckled and rocked me back and forth. "Anytime."


	556. Still Crazy

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 556 – Still Crazy<strong>

"We beat you downstairs?" Edward asked as Liam and Tanya joined us on the beautiful porch of the bed and breakfast.

Liam chuckled. "Sorry. There was a bikini…"

Tanya laughed and slapped Liam's shoulder. "Hush."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Edward said. "Apparently tankinis have the same effect."

I smiled, listening to them all tease and banter. We were having such a fun weekend. I almost didn't want it to end.

"You okay?" Tanya whispered in my ear. We were in the backseat of Edward's car on the way to dinner. Edward and Liam were talking and it gave Tanya and I a little privacy.

I nodded. "I had a moment of insanity. That's all."

"Insanity isn't always bad."

I smiled. "Maybe it was just wistfulness."

"For what? Marriage?"

"A baby."

"Aw, honey." She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight hug. "I didn't know you guys were thinking about it, already?"

"Well, we're not. I mean, we've talked about it, but we decided to wait five years. Until Edward's finished with school."

She smiled. "Five years is a long time."

"I know. But we have everything planned out."

"Plans are good." She nodded.

"I just feel confused, now. Edward wants kids more than anyone I know, but he is so practical. He has all these amazing goals and he wants to be able to provide for us. And I'm so lucky to have a man like that."

"But, sometimes the heart wants what it wants?"

I sighed. "I can wait."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm not even halfway through my degree. That's important to me."

"Good girl. Focus on graduating. Focus on your wedding. On your amazing new house. And your sexy fiancé that you can't seem to keep your little mittens off of."

I giggled and nodded. She was right. I had so many things in my life to be grateful for. I didn't need anything else, just yet. "I think it was house hunting," I mused.

"What was?"

"What made me start thinking about our future as parents. I mean I was looking for a bedroom that had enough room for a bassinette beside my bed."

Tanya smiled and kissed my cheek. "You're going to be okay. You've got a lot going on. Just take life one step at a time."

"Thank you."

"For what? Listening to one of my best friends when she's upset? Anytime, Bella."

I smiled back at her. I was lucky to have her in my life. And I was thrilled that it was going to stay that way forever.

"Ooh. This place looks fancy," Tanya said, as we all walked into the Bay Street Bistro.

"That's because they don't allow kids," Liam said, winking at me.

I smiled and cuddled up to Edward's side. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back. He was just as much in snuggle mode as I was. And it was our own fault, really. We always held each other, always talked after we made love. We weren't the quickie type of people. As much as I was looking forward to tonight, I couldn't wait to be back in bed with my fiancé.

"I love your skirt, Bella," Tanya said after we were seated. "You can really work red."

I laughed. "Thank you. That's what my mom said. She bought me this in Denver when we were there for Thanksgiving." I shrugged. "I never would have bought it on my own. I feel like I stand out in it."

"As you should," Edward said, squeezing my knee under the table. "You're gorgeous."

I smiled over at him and he leaned in to kiss my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

We looked through the menu and I picked out a great pasta dish. It was my go to meal and I always, always craved it. My phone rang in my purse, but I left it. I didn't want to be rude and interrupt Liam's story about the nude beach he'd visited in Saint Tropez.

My phone buzzed just after the waiter, Matt, took our order. "Check it, baby," Edward whispered in my ear. "It could be important."

I reached into my bag and saw that I had two missed calls and a new text message from my mom. "Good news?" Edward asked.

"My mom went ahead and bought ballet tickets," I asked.

"That's exciting. Which ballet?" Tanya asked.

"The Nutcracker," Edward said. "She'll be in Europe over Christmas so she wanted to spend some time with Bella before the holidays."

"That's nice," Liam said, smiling at me.

"Except that the tickets are for this Wednesday night."

"Really?" Edward asked. "Wow."

"I'll just have to tell her to return them," I said. "I mean we have finals next week. She was supposed to discuss this with me."

"You're done classes this Tuesday, aren't you?" Liam asked.

I nodded, let out a deep breath and tried to calm down. Edward pressed his lips to my cheek. "You want to go, right?"

"I do, but…"

"She's spontaneous, right? We know that. This is her Christmas gift for you. Let her spoil you. It's just one night, Bella. We'll jet down on Wednesday afternoon, see the show, eat good food, then we'll fly home Thursday morning and hit the books.

"We can make it work, baby girl," he whispered. He kissed my lips and smiled. "But, it's your call."

"Mothers, huh?" Liam said, smiling.

"Oh, shut up, Liam," I laughed. "Your mom is perfection."

He chuckled. "Yours is awesome, too, Bella."

"I know she is. I love her." I nodded. "Okay. We can go. But, Edward. I worry about your exams. It's really important that you have time to study."

"You want to go without me?" he asked. "Leave me all by myself to pout in Seattle."

"God, Bella. Take him," Liam teased. "He'll be at my place, moping and crying until you get home."

I laughed. "I'll gladly take him off your hands."

"Thank goodness."

Edward laughed at his uncle and I sent my mom a quick message. _We'll be there. I love you._

Our meals came and I enjoyed the bite of Edward's steak he fed me. The man like to feed me. What I could say?

"Where in Europe is your mom going?" Liam asked me.

"Italy," I said. "Her boyfriend is taking her back to Genoa, his hometown. He's going to propose."

"Oh," Tanya said, setting her hand over her heart. "That's so romantic."

"Genoa is nice," Liam said, smiling.

"Aro has an apartment there," I said. "Maybe one day we'll get invited."

"Hey, Bella," Tanya asked. "What are you going to wear to the Nutcracker Ballet?"

"I have no time to get a dress."

Edward smiled. "Wear this. What you have on now. You look drop dead gorgeous."

"Smooth talker," Liam said. "He gets that from me."

I laughed with them and gave Edward a kiss. "Thank you."

"Bella. Wear the dress you wore to the opera. The gorgeous red and white one. Maybe with a black pashmina. No one has seen it on you in Denver."

"I love that dress," Edward said. "But, I don't know what a pashmina is."

I smiled. I loved that man. I loved my life. Yes, I was emotional, yes, I wanted babies, and yes, I knew we had to wait. I still loved my life. My mom was still crazy, but Edward was still perfect. Everything always worked out. I was going to Denver on Wednesday. I was honestly excited about it. Mine and Edward's first Christmas season was going to be a busy one, but it was going to be amazing.


	557. Not Yet

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you all so much for your support! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 557 – Not Yet<strong>

"This is absolutely beautiful," I breathed. I was walking hand in hand with Edward along the marina. All of the store fronts and even the boats, docked and anchored in the water, were lit with colourful lights. I wasn't sure about before, but right now, I felt in the Christmas spirit.

Edward smiled down at my face. "You look so happy."

"I am happy," I said. "I'm sorry if I've been acting like I'm not."

"No, no. That's not what I'm saying, baby."

I smiled back at him. "I know. Are you looking forward to Denver?"

"I really am, Bella. I like your mom. You know that."

"But the timing." I shrugged. "We were going to set up our Christmas tree on Wednesday."

Edward stopped me and leaned down to kiss my lips. "How do you feel about hitting up Wal-Mart tomorrow afternoon when we get home? We can get a mini tree? Maybe some little twinkle lights?"

I smiled. "I love you."

"Well, obviously." I slapped his arm and he laughed. "I love you, too, babe. And I don't want you to worry about my exams. Yours are just as important as mine. And I'll make sure we both have time to study, okay?"

"I know. I don't know why I'm even worrying. I mean it's not like we're going to be studying twenty four hours a day."

He smiled. "You just weren't expecting to go that soon, that's all."

I tugged his hand so he would lean down to my lips. "And speaking of not studying, I want to throw Tanya and Liam an engagement party."

Edward smiled as he pulled back. He nodded. "What if we…"

"Hey," Liam said, setting his hand on my shoulder. "Do you guys want to take a boat ride? Look at the lights on the water? The next tour leaves in ten minutes."

"I would love to," I said.

"It looks like a yes, then," Edward said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

And the boat tour was gorgeous. The twinkly lights reflecting on the water made the darkness of the winter night seem brighter and warmer. What a perfect night.

"Goodnight," Tanya said, giving me a hug back at the B&B. "You feeling better?"

I smiled. "So much. I had an amazing evening."

"Oh, it's not done yet," she said, raising her eyebrows up and down.

I laughed. "Go have fun celebrating your engagement. Again."

She giggled. "You know, I'm never going to get tired of celebrating it."

"I'm just going to take her with me," Edward said, threading his fingers through mine.

Tanya laughed. "Enjoy."

"We'll meet you guys downstairs at around ten, okay?" Liam asked.

"Sounds great," Edward said. "Night."

"Thank you for tonight, Liam," I said. "I'm so happy you invited us."

He winked at me. "You won't be when you're presented with the questionnaire about your weekend."

Edward and I laughed. "I knew there was a catch," he said.

"Love you guys," Liam said. 'Night."

"I'm beat," Edward said after he closed the door. "You up for cuddling?"

I smiled. "So much. But, I need to use the bathroom, first."

He nodded and then kissed my lips. "You know where to find me."

I went to the bathroom and lo and behold, I'd started my period. Never in my life, except the first time when I was thirteen, have I cried. Until tonight. I was tired and I knew it was coming, and I was okay with the baby thing, I thought. But a tiny part of me hoped, I guess, that the birth control pill wasn't so effective on its own.

I changed into one of Edward's t-shirts he'd left in the bathroom and walked out to join him in bed.

"Aw, come here, baby," he said, pulling back the covers for me. He'd obviously noticed my puffy eyes and red nose.

I sniffled as I crawled into bed with the most amazing man on Earth. I cuddled up to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. His fingers ran up and down on my arm. It was such a tender gesture.

"Talk to me, Bella," he said softly. "You got your period?"

"Yeah."

"Did you really want to be pregnant right now?"

"I don't know. Truly. I don't think I'm ready, yet. But, my heart feels broken right now, and I don't know what that means." I turned my head into his shoulder and cried.

"Shh, honey," Edward whispered. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry. I'm ruining the night." I scrubbed at my eyes, wishing I'd taken off my makeup.

"No, baby. You're not ruining anything. I just," he shook his head. "Do you want to talk about our plans? Like if you want kids now, I'll have to work. I don't mind, but I'll just have to be in school longer. Away from Forks, longer."

"I love our plan."

"Okay. Then, I don't know how to fix this."

I pressed a salty kiss to his lips. "You don't have to fix anything. Just let me be a crybaby. I'll be over it by morning."

"Does this have anything to do with your mom?"

I shrugged. "You mean being apart from her over the holidays? Maybe."

"I want kids, too, Bella. You know that. I always have. Watching you with Bryce, with Seth," he pressed a kiss to my forehead, "I can see us being parents. I know we're going to be good at it. We're going to love our kids so much."

I wiped my eyes and smiled as I thought about Edward holding a bundled up baby in a pink blanket at the hospital. "I already love them."

He chuckled and I looked up at him when he wiped his own eyes. "Uncle Liam getting engaged, him and Tanya talking about having babies and travelling, living a beautiful life. I don't know. I'm kind of jealous."

"But…"

"I love you, I love our life, Bella. That's not what I'm saying. But, just like you're thinking, it feels like college is holding us back. Why did I have to take a such a long ass program? I mean, even Em is going to be home and building a family before I've graduated."

"You're following your dreams, Edward. That's one of the things I love about you. And thank you for telling me that," I said, honestly. "That you have frustrations, too. I was starting to feel like a mental patient."

Edward laughed and rubbed my back. "Nah. I'm so proud of my family, Bella. I want them all to be happy. And I'm not comparing myself to them. I just, sometimes, I don't know. Wish I was a pharmacist already."

"With an emotional wife and a house full of babies?" I asked, smiling at him.

He smiled back at me. "A beautiful, emotional wife."

"I feel better," I said. And I did. Knowing that I wasn't alone with my doubts and fears and wishes and dreams. "Thank you for letting me in your brain for a minute."

He chuckled. "No problem."

"What about Lizzie?"

Edward smiled and kissed me, again. "For our baby girl?"

"Yeah."

"Uh…"

I laughed. "That's a no."

"It's pretty, Bella. I just thought of Lizzie Borden."

"Good point." I kissed his bare chest and swirled my fingers over his tattoo. "Eternity?"

He laughed loudly that time. "Really?"

"No. I was teasing that time. Sophie?"

"I love that one," he said. "Sophie Cullen. God, she'd going to be beautiful. Just like her mommy."

I laughed through my tears. "I want her."

"I know. Not yet. But, soon."

I nodded my head, knowing he was right. "What about a name for a boy?"


	558. Can You Train A Cat?

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 558 – Can You Train A Cat?<strong>

**Sunday, December 5**

"You're right, Bella. The waffles are fantastic," Tanya said with her mouth full.

I giggled. "I know. It has to be a secret recipe or something."

"You're a good cook. You should try to figure it out," Liam said.

"And then you'll be at our apartment every day for breakfast," Edward said, pointing his fork at his uncle.

"True."

"You are welcome to come over any time you want, Liam," I said. "Just ignore him."

Edward laughed. "Hey."

I smiled at my amazing fiancé. He was the perfect man. We'd stayed up last night going through all sorts of baby names. It was nice talking about it. Just because we weren't pregnant, now, it didn't mean that we we're going to have a big family once we finished college.

We could wait. I didn't really want kids, yet. I was just emotional. I adored Edward for understanding that. For doing everything in his power to make me feel better. And for some reason, picking out baby names did just that.

Edward loved the name Sophie for our first daughter. We were toying with Olivia for a second daughter, but neither of us could agree on a boy's name. Edward liked classic names, like Robert, hence the cat's name. He was thinking about David or James or William.

I wanted something more adorable like Spencer or Connor.

We agreed to disagree for now. It didn't bother me, though. We were laughing so hard as we went through names, vetoing each other's picks based on people we knew, or celebrities we didn't like.

The tears were behind me, and I was looking forward to the day. Yes, we were leaving, but I had a great time away. I had a great Christmas gift for Edward, too. So, I'd say the weekend was a definite success.

"Edward?" I asked on the hour long drive back to Seattle.

"Yes, my love."

I smiled. "I love you."

He smiled right back at me. "I love you, too, babe."

"What were you going to say last night when I suggested an engagement party for Liam?"

"Oh, I was thinking maybe we should have it on Friday night."

"We're not going home to Forks?"

"Well, I had an idea. What if we stayed in Seattle and studied, instead."

I laughed. "Usually your ideas are much more fun than that."

"This is fun. We could invite our families up for the party. My mom would love to be a part your party for Uncle Liam. And maybe Heidi and your dad would like a chance to Christmas shop up here? I don't know. Let's make them drive this weekend."

"You really are brilliant, aren't you?"

"I try."

"So, you don't like Connor?"

He laughed. "I really do, actually. It's the alliteration with our last name that's turning me off. Conner Cullen. Meh."

I slapped thigh and gave it a squeeze. "You're right."

"You don't like David?"

"No."

He chuckled. "Any reason or just no?"

"Uh, just no. It sounds like a middle aged man name."

Edward smiled. "I love your brain. It's sexy."

"My brain can't stop thinking about our Christmas tree."

"We bought some cute ornaments, huh?"

"Yeah. What do you think Robbie is going to think about the tree?" I asked, smiling just thinking of my little sweet baby.

"He'll bat it around, maybe. Destroy it." Edward shrugged. "I hope you're not attached to those ornaments."

"Can you train a cat?" I asked.

He laughed. "I can try."

We pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot and hit up McDonalds for lunch. It was perfect period comfort food. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

I popped a few fries in my mouth. "Better now."

Edward chuckled and rubbed my leg under the table. "You are so incredible."

"Why? Because I'm a pig?"

"You're not a pig. You're a sexy woman that just happens to be hungry for greasy fast food."

I giggled. "Well, that sounds better."

"I just love you, baby. I had a lot of fun this weekend."

I frowned at him. "Really? Even though I cried for half of it?"

Edward smiled. "I cried, too."

"My fault."

He laughed. "Stop it. I understand where you were coming from. But we're good, right? You feel okay with everything?"

"I do."

He grinned. "I love those two words."

"Seven and a half months."

He laughed. "What's a pashmina?"

"It's a cashmere shawl. Like a wrap."

"Oh. Okay. That makes sense. Do you have one?"

"No."

He laughed. "And how are you going to wear one to the ballet on Wednesday if you don't even own one?"

"No idea," I said, winking at him.

He nodded and then got up to empty our trays. Hmm.

We got a shopping cart and headed to the seasonal department of Wal-Mart. "A three footer?" Edward asked as we looked at the little display of Christmas trees. "The little one?"

"I love it," I said, looking at the little pre-lit table top tree.

"The Cullens' first tree?"

"Aw."

Edward leaned in and kissed me, softly, sweetly, before he put the boxed tree in our cart. "Okay. Tree, check. Now you want some lights for our balcony?"

"I would love lights for our balcony."

"Oh, Bella. Look. Cat stockings."

I giggled. Edward was so, so into this. He always teased his mom for her 'Martha Stewart' like tendencies during the holidays. But I think that he was just as bad. It was absolutely adorable.

We picked a cute knitted red and green stocking for our son. No, we didn't have a baby yet, but we had a kitten to spoil. And it looked like he was going to be spoiled rotten.

"So, tree, lights, a stocking for the cat, a cute little star for the top of the tree and a box a pretty gold ornaments to fill up the tree."

I laughed. "Sounds like we have it all, babe," I said. "We're ready for Christmas."

"Well, I still need to do some more shopping for my sexy fiancée, but other than that…"

"I don't need anything but you," I said, grabbing his hands and giving them a squeeze.

"I'm spoiling you."

"No. We need to set a present limit."

"Not going to happen."

I giggled. "Edward. Be fair. Three presents each."

"Ten."

I snorted as I laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

"Four?"

"Five," Edward said. "I'll agree to stop at five gifts for you."

"Promise?"

Edward quirked his eyebrow. "I'm going to try my hardest not to find a loophole to this promise."

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. Christmas with Edward was going to be fabulous.


	559. Troublemaker

**A/N - Happy Friday! Wooo! Best day of the week! I'm going patio sitting, tonight! I hope you all have a great weekend! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 559 – Troublemaker<strong>

"See this tree, Robbie?" I asked, rocking my growing kitten in my arms in front of the newly decorated Christmas tree. "This is not for kitties, okay?"

Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Yeah, Robbie. No paw batting, no toppling it over, no chewing strings. You got that?"

Robbie meowed like he always did when we spoke to him. I loved this cat. It was like he understood us.

"See, lover," Edward said, kissing my cheek. "We don't need a baby yet. We have Robbie."

I smiled and kissed my baby between the ears. "I'm so happy that we have him."

"I think he's happy to have us, too. That's all animals want, Bella. Love. And you give it to him unconditionally." He ran his hand softly over my stomach. "You are such a good mommy."

"Aw. Thank you," I said, smiling. "You want to head to bed?"

He laughed. "It's three in the afternoon."

"I know. I just, gah. I need a nap. I'm sorry that I'm not fun."

"Hey, hey. You are a riot. A hoot, if you will"

I giggled and leaned my head back on his shoulder. "You're just perfect, Edward Cullen. Are you going to come sleep with me?"

"While that's a tempting offer," he chuckled, "a very tempting offer, I actually need to run out and get a couple things. Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"Yeah." I turned in his arms. "Where are you going?"

He kissed my lips. "It's December. You're not allowed to ask."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop buying me things, Edward Anthony."

"Never. Oh, and I was going to take my suit to the dry cleaners. I'm going to need it on Wednesday for Denver."

"That's so sexy," I said.

"The suit?"

"No, that you're taking your suit to the dry cleaners without having to be reminded. It's hot, Edward. You are going to be an amazing husband."

He laughed at that. "I'm glad you think so, baby." He kissed my lips. "I'll be home soon, okay. And while I'm on a roll with the kiss ass husband thing, do you need anything from the store? Rocky road ice cream, pizza, tampons?"

"Ooh. What a sexy offer."

He smiled and kissed me, again. "I'm just that awesome."

"You are. Um, do you think you could get some milk and few bananas. Maybe a bag of mixed salad? I don't feel up to grocery shopping, today."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and made himself a list. "Gotcha. Anything else?"

"No. But thank you for doing this."

"Any." Kiss. "Time." Kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Miss me?"

I laughed. "Of course."

And so after Edward left, I took the kitten and went for my nap. Darn period. I would have loved to run errands with my sexy fiancé, but I was just exhausted from the trip. I had been emotional this weekend and that's always draining.

Thank goodness for yoga pants and over-sized t-shirts with no bra.

I was thinking about my mom as I drifted off. I had played back her voicemail messages the night before. Apparently, she and Aro were going to be leaving for Italy a week earlier than they had originally planned. That was the reason for the rushed ballet tickets.

In her defense, she had called me before she placed the order, but I had missed the call. She panicked about missing the show, knowing that I wanted to see it. Her heart was in the right place. I loved her, and I did want to see her before she went to Italy for the holidays.

My only real concern was that I didn't have a Christmas gift for her. I had hoped to bring gifts down with me for the holidays. I was panicking, slightly.

I fell asleep to Robbie's purring in my ear and I must had slept deeply. I woke up alone. Robbie wasn't in the room anymore, and I freaked out, thinking he'd gone to destroy the Christmas tree while no one was watching him.

I slid out of bed and ran to the bathroom, first. Stupid period. At least there were no cramps this month. Thank god.

I stumbled into the living room and smiled when I saw Edward on the futon, his nose in his books and his headphones in his ears. There was a pizza box on the coffee table and Robbie was curled up on his feet.

I walked up to him and rubbed his shoulder. He pulled his headphones out of his ears and smiled up at my face. "Hey, sleepyhead. You look better. You have some colour in your cheeks."

I smiled and walked around the couch to sit on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his lips. "I feel a lot better. What time is it?"

"Seven."

"I slept for four hours?"

"Hey, you needed the rest." He rubbed my back. "I missed you, though."

"Aw. I missed you, too." My stomach growled. "May I steal a slice of your pizza?"

He smiled. "It's pepperoni and pineapple."

"Mm." I leaned over to grab cold slice. "That's a good combo." Edward chuckled and it made me smile. "How did your shopping trip go?"

"Stop trying to get hints. I'm not giving hints. I take Christmas present secrecy very seriously."

I laughed. "Oh, my god. You are just like Esme."

He pinched my sides. "I am not."

"You are, but it's adorable."

"Thank you. Hey, I bought you something."

"Does this count as one of my Christmas gifts?"

"No. You still get five on Christmas."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "Is this your loophole? You're going to give me presents leading up to Christmas."

"Maybe. That might be one of my many loopholes. And yes, I should be in law school."

I laughed. "Ugh. You are such a troublemaker."

"You love it."

"I know. Can I have my present?"

He shook his head. "Look at you. You love presents, Bella. Stop acting like I have to limit myself."

I glared at him and he laughed. "I'm trying to be a responsible adult."

"It's Christmas. Be a kid."

"But, kids can't do this," I said, leaning in to lick his bottom lip.

"Mm. Okay. Don't. Just keep doing that."

I giggled. "Too late. I can't focus on anything but my surprise."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and stood up, lifting me to my feet. He took my hand and led me to the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway. "Oops. Look up."

"Mistletoe? I love it."

Edward pressed a hard kiss to my lips. "I'm going to hang out right here all day and hope you keep walking by."

I grabbed his cheeks and kissed him, again. "I love you."

"Mm. I love you, too." He took my hand and led me to the kitchen. There was a pretty bouquet of white roses on the counter beside a black box tied with white ribbon.

"Oh, Edward. They're beautiful."

"Open it."

He looked so excited. I pulled the bow off the box. It was a black pashmina, so soft, so pretty. "Thank you. It's perfect, baby."

He pulled it from the box and draped it over my shoulders. "God, you're beautiful."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the mistletoe. He laughed as I pressed kiss after to his sexy mouth. "I love you, Mr. Cullen. You know how to make me feel special."

"Oh, you are, lover." He kissed me, again. "You are so damn special."


	560. Beautiful Things

**A/N - Happy Saturday! So sorry this late! I was at the theater for a musical! Such a cute guy playing the guitar! Very cute and Edward-esque! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 560 – Beautiful Things<strong>

**Monday, December 6**

"You did it," I said, wrapping Edward in a tight hug. "You finished math."

He chuckled. "Well, except for the exam next week, but yeah. Shit. It feels good." He kissed me and I smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you, my love. Should we go and celebrate?"

"Ooh. What do you have in mind, handsome?"

"Me, you and a big plate of those homemade nachos you make."

I laughed. "You want to celebrate at home?"

"Yeah. Why not? You'll be there. And you're my favourite person."

"Aw."

"I'm teasing you about the nachos. You don't have to cook for me."

"I want to." I kissed his chest. "Wait. Were you just using reverse psychology on me, telling me the opposite of what you wanted so I would do it?"

He winked. "You tell me? You just came from your last psych class. Woo."

I laughed and rubbed his back. "I don't even care if you're tricking me. I like the idea. And now I'm craving them."

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple. "I love you so much."

"Mm. You can show me when we get home."

"Deal."

We walked to the parking lot and got in the car. I took his hands before he could put the keys in the ignition.

"Hang on. So, I have an idea for my mom's Christmas gift," I said. "Can we stop at a bookstore?"

"Of course. What's your plan?"

"Um. I was thinking about maybe a travel journal? For her trip to Italy. I mean, when Aro does propose, I would think she might want to record it, you know? Thoughts, feelings. All that stuff." I sighed. "Is that lame? She is an accountant and not a writer. But, I mean, I have absolutely no idea what else to get her. I'm feeling so much pressure to figure it out in two days. No notice and all that."

"It's not lame. I like that idea. She'll think it's really special."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. And baby, your mom doesn't want gifts. She wants time with you. This ballet is important to her, so we're going to be there. The fact that you put thought into a sentimental gift is just the icing on the cake."

"Thank you. How'd you get so wise?"

He smiled and kissed me. "I listen to you, a lot. You've passed your brilliance onto me."

"Such a sweet talker, today."

"Oh, you're just getting a taste of December Edward."

I laughed. "That sounds like a dirty calendar, where I get a new sexy Edward pose each month."

Edward laughed. "Well, if such a thing did exist, and I'm sure it would be a best seller, too, by the way, not to brag."

"Oh, of course not. When do you brag?"

He laughed and kissed my lips, again. "Never. Anyway. December Edward, in your fantasy calendar, would be innocent and sweet."

"On your best behaviour so Santa comes and leaves you gifts?"

He smirked. "I have perfected my act since I was a kid. And it always worked. I was a spoiled child."

I laughed. "Wait. So, this is all just an act? You're not really an angel?"

He snorted and laughed with me. "It's not an act. I'm honestly a good boy, now. But, when I was a kid…well, just ask my mom."

I smiled. "I love that we're still learning about each other."

"Ah. You know me. Inside and out."

"I didn't know you're extra sweet in December."

"I just really get into the season, you know. Like the holidays, family, food. It all makes me happy."

"I seriously can't believe you're mine, Edward Cullen."

"I'm the lucky one, Ms. Swan. Now, let's get to the bookstore. I want to get home and snuggle."

"Study snuggles?"

"Um, yeah. Okay. I was thinking with maybe less books and even less clothes, but, okay. Your way could work, too."

"Such a one track mind."

"Bella, Bella. Your name echoes around my head all the time with words like love and marriage and future. _You_ are on my mind. It's not just sex."

I laughed. "I am, huh? What am I wearing in your head."

"At the moment?"

"Yeah."

"Pink lace panties and black tank top."

"No bra?"

He laughed. "No bra."

"Okay. What are we doing?"

"In my head? Uh, you're sitting on my lap."

"Do I happen to be straddling you?"

"Are you psychic? You're freaking me out, Bella."

"You have a one track mind. It wasn't hard to figure out."

He ran his hand up and down my leg. "I'm seriously not that shallow."

"That's not shallow. We're engaged and you like my body. It's kind of sexy that you want me all the time."

He started the car, a cute smile on his face. "I'm glad you think so. Now, I want to get you home and out of all those bulky winter clothes."

"I still have my period, remember."

"I know that. I also want you to know that I don't stop wanting you for those three days."

"I don't stop wanting you, either, Edward. I'm sorry I haven't really shown that. No sex since Saturday. Yikes. Bad fiancée alert."

He laughed. "Oh, hardly, Bella. Our relationship is so much deeper than sex. We have lots of love and attraction and flirting going on all the time."

"So, you're saying you're fine without sex?"

"No. I miss connecting with you like that. When we make love, it's like all my emotions, the ones that are hard to say, to explain, about how much I truly cared about you, all of that is expressed between the sheets."

"Wow. That's really beautiful, Edward."

"Thanks. I just want you to know that, yeah, I do miss the physical side of things when you have your period. I always miss your hands when they're not on me, touching me somewhere at least. But, I'll live. I promise. You make me so happy.

"Plus, lover, I know you're a girl. I know your period is all part of things. I'm not an ass, baby. I know there are days when you don't feel like sex, but all I need to do is hold you, okay. Never worry about me. I'm just freaking happy to have you in the same room as me."

I wiped a tear from my eye and leaned over to kiss his cheek as he drove. "I love you."

"I know. You don't hide it very well."

I giggled and rubbed his thigh. "Well, period or not, when we get home, I'm stripping you out of _your_ winter clothes."

He smiled. "Are you going to do dirty things to me?"

"I'm going to do beautiful things to you."


	561. Stupid

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thank you all for reading. I posted yesterday's chapter late, so don't miss it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 561 – Stupid<strong>

"I can't believe you bought my mom jewellery."

Edward laughed as he shut the door behind us. "She's going to be my mother-in-law. I have to make a good impression."

"You just have to smile and you make everyone swoon. You don't need jewellery to make people like you. Really, it's just unfair."

Edward laughed and took off his coat, hanging it on the back of the door. "I owe her. I kind of stole you."

"Oh, hardly, baby. I gave myself to you."

"Mm. I love the sound of that." He came over and unbuttoned my jacket. "God. I need your," he kissed me softly, "lips."

I giggled. "I love when you lose control."

"It's gone."

"Oh, yeah?" He lifted me up by the hips and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. "I think I like out of control Edward."

He carried me to the bedroom, smiling up at my face. "He makes regular appearances, huh?"

"Not complaining." He set me down on the bed and I slid my arms out of my coat sleeves. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well," he started, grabbing the bottom on my sweater. "I was thinking…" He pulled my top up and leaned in to kiss my bare stomach. He tugged it a little higher, over my breasts and kissed the top of each of my boobs and over my heart. "Of undressing you." My sweater was on the floor. "God, I love your body. Your gorgeous breasts, baby. Shit."

I giggled and leaned back on my arms and watched Edward strip out of his sweater and jeans. "Did you not just tell me that you didn't have a one track mind?"

He laughed and climbed into bed with me. "Maybe." He reached behind my back and unclasped my bra. I pulled it off of my arms and rolled over into his arms. "I also said I wanted to snuggle."

"Shirtless snuggles?" I asked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't complain if you took your yoga pants off, too, though." He winked at me and I laughed.

"Tomorrow night, baby."

"What?"

"We can have sex then."

"I told you I'm not worried about it."

"And I know we've done the whole sex during my period before, but it's kind of heavy today and I just –"

"Ah. Scary girl details." I dropped my head on his shoulder and laughed. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to his body. "I'm just teasing you, baby girl. You can tell me anything. I'm still a little ignorant to the details, but we're getting married, so I can learn."

I was still laughing. I looked up at his face and smiled. I ran my hand over his stubbly jaw, loving the sensation on my fingertips. "I'm not going to make you learn anything. God, I wouldn't want to know about it if it wasn't happening to me."

"You don't have to. I'm just saying that if you need to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thank you. I don't know of too many guys that would volunteer for that."

"You know I'm special."

I smiled and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He deepened the kiss and I hummed as his tongue danced with mine. God, he was a good kisser. And when that was all that was going to happen, a girl really took notice.

"Mm. Edward?"

"Yeah," he got out between kisses. "You need to pee?"

I snorted and pulled back to laugh harder.

"No?"

"Don't sound so shocked. I have some bladder control."

He laughed. "I'm just trying to figure out why else you would stop that sexy as hell kiss right now."

"I just want you to keep your beard, again. Is that okay?"

He kissed me, again. Hard. He rolled over on top of me and ran his hand down my side. "Yeah. That's okay with me."

"Mm. Good. You know what?"

"What?"

"I do actually have to go to the bathroom.."

He laughed as he rolled off of me, again. "Go ahead."

"Um, it's because of my period."

"Oh, okay."

I felt my cheeks heat up as I grabbed a clean pair of panties from my drawer, before hurrying to the bathroom. Talk about bad timing for a leak. I was going to have to make a doctor's appointment for when we went back to Forks. Or, as embarrassing as it would be, talk to Carlisle. Gah. I hated being a girl sometimes.

"Bella?" Edward asked through the door. "Can I come in?"

"'Kay." I was rinsing out my panties, but if the man wanted in, then he could come in.

"Oh, um," he started as he watched me at the sink. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged, still topless, still blushing. "I feel fine. Like I said. It's just really heavy this time."

"This wouldn't be because we stopped using condoms, would it?"

"I don't think so. It's just, ugh. I'm going to have to talk to your dad."

Edward frowned. "I'm sorry. Um, can I do it for you?"

I smiled as I tossed my panties into the hamper and then washed my hands. "No. There will probably be questions you can't answer. And, hello, embarrassing for you."

He walked over and wrapped me in his arms. "Are you cramping?"

"No. It's just," I shrugged. "I think I might need different pills or something."

"Okay. We'll figure it out." He kissed the top of my head. "Want to go back to bed? I won't lay on you, anymore."

I laughed. "It's okay. I hope that it's stopped by Wednesday, though. For Denver. Or I won't be wearing a white dress to the ballet."

"If it doesn't stop by Wednesday, I'm taking you to the hospital. You already have anemia."

I nodded. "Can we just go kiss some more?"

"Of course we can." Edward lifted me up, bridal style and carried me back to bed. "But first, I'm going to order dinner. How do you feel about Thai?"

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. "I was supposed to cook."

"You are staying in bed, babe. Future pharmacist's orders."

"I won't argue."

"Finally."

I laughed and he winked at me before grabbing his phone. I took in his beautiful bare chest and his sexy boxer briefs that made him look even sexier than usual. I wanted him. Stupid period. Stupid birth control, stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Cheer up, buttercup." He came over and kissed my lips. "Oh, yeah," he said into the phone. "I'd like to make an order for an delivery."

I smiled at my man. I was going to be okay. Edward would make sure of it.


	562. More Than You Know

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 562 – More Than You Know<strong>

**Tuesday, December 7**

"Hey, baby girl. What are you doing up?"

It was four in the morning and I was sitting on the couch watching infomercials. "I couldn't sleep."

"Aw." He sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Are you worried about something?"

"Not really." I slung my arm over his waist and kissed the tattoo on his chest. "You have to call your mom and tell her about the party. We have to tell Liam and Tanya, actually. You now, make sure they're even going to be here for their own party."

"Is that what you're worried about?"

"No."

"Tell me, love."

"You don't think the heavy bleeding was a miscarriage, do you?" I asked, feeling my chin tremble at the thought of losing what could have been our first child.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered, rubbing my back. He pressed his lips to my forehead and left them there for a few seconds. "I sort of doubt it, you know. Like the birth control pills should prevent that, right?"

I nodded and squeezed him tighter.

"Bella, don't cry."

"I'm sorry."

"You want to go the hospital? Get checked out?" he asked.

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Bella, I…"

"Can we call your dad?"

"Of course."

"What time does he wake up?" I asked.

"Not for an hour and a half. He won't mind though. Let me call him now. I want you to get some sleep. And I don't think you will until you can speak with him."

"Okay."

And so Edward called his dad. As usual, Carlisle was a saint, promising that he was okay with us phoning him in the middle of the night. He sounded worried and I felt bad. But, then I was embarrassed, having to tell my future father-in-law about my heavy period.

"This is normal, Bella," Carlisle said. "Sometimes it's hard to get used to new pills. We don't always get it right the first time."

"Okay. Um, Carlisle, we stopped using condoms."

"That's fine, sweetheart. You were on the pills long enough for that to be the only method. But, when we switch you to a new lower dose pill, the risk of pregnancy increases a bit during the transition. So, while your body gets adjusted to the new ones, I would recommend having the backup again for a month or so."

"That makes sense," Edward said, rubbing my arm.

"Do you have enough condoms?"

I laughed due to embarrassment, and Edward winked at me. "We're okay."

"Make sure you use them, guys."

"Gotcha," Edward said.

"Have you noticed any depression, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, maybe a little. I get upset fairly easily."

"Sad or angry?"

"Sad." Edward lifted me onto his lap and held me closer.

"Okay. I think this new prescription should help, sweetheart. Are you coming home this weekend? I can do the free trials again for the first couple months."

"Thank you," I said. "And, actually, Edward was meaning to call. We're having a bit of a get together this weekend. Today is our last day of classes and we wanted to invite you all up to Seattle this weekend? Will that work for you guys?"

"I don't see why not. Esme, dear. Seattle this weekend to see the kids?"

"Oh, how lovely," I heard her say in the background.

Carlisle laughed and Edward kissed my shoulder. "Okay, we'll be there Friday night."

"Thank you Carlisle," I said.

"You are more than welcome, sweetheart. Are you feeling okay, though? Not faint, dizzy or exhausted?"

"I can't sleep."

"That's anxiety. But, I don't want you to worry about this, Bella. We'll get it straightened out for you."

"Dad. Was it a miscarriage?" Edward asked for me.

"No," he said. "Bella hadn't expressed any symptoms of pregnancy prior to now, so I think it's safe to say it's just a hormonal adjustment that's needed."

I wiped my eyes and nodded my head. I was so relieved. I buried my face into Edward's neck and he squeezed me tightly. I had to get off of these pills.

"Thank you, dad. We'll let you get some sleep."

"Don't worry about me. I'm proud of you both for phoning. Are you going to be alright, Bella?"

"Yeah," I got out between tears.

"Oh, honey. Try to take a few deep breaths. We're going to get this sorted out."

"I know. Thank you."

"Goodnight, kids. We love you."

"Love you, too, dad," Edward said, before hanging up. He hugged me close. "Baby girl."

"I feel so stupid."

"Stop it," he said. "You're allowed to cry."

"Why do I have babies on the brain?"

"You want one. It's okay. We'll have our time, Bella. But, like my dad said, let's get this sorted out first, okay?"

"I know."

"Do you want a snack?" he asked. "There's some leftover Thai." I giggled and Edward smiled as he twirled my hair around his finger. "You're so beautiful when you laugh."

"I love you so much. You are the best man that ever lived."

He smiled. "I just want to keep that smile on your gorgeous face."

"You will if you heat up the food."

He laughed and set me on the couch. "I'll be right back." He picked up the floppy, sleeping kitten from the chair and set him on my lap. "Robbie will keep you company." I smiled and he kissed my lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Get ready for breakfast, Cullen style."

I smiled. "I'm going to get fat if you keep making breakfast this way."

He laughed, again. "Well, once get feeling better, you can make your great healthy breakfasts."

"Pancakes and French toast, covered in powdered sugar and syrup aren't healthy."

"They're awesome, baby." He planted a hard kiss to my lips before going into the kitchen.

I lifted my kitten to my lips and kissed him between the ears. "Are you mommy's baby?" I asked him.

He purred in response and I wiped my nose on the back of my hand. I took a deep breath and swallowed more tears. I just had to get through this week. And then Carlisle would get here with my new pills.

Edward was amazing. But, it wouldn't hurt to have a hug from Esme, Alice, Heidi and my dad, too.

"Your midnight snack slash breakfast is served." I smiled at my fiancé and snuggled back up to his chest. "You're not hungry?"

"Can you just hold me for a while?"

"Of course, baby." He rubbed my lower back. "Tell me what you want for Christmas."

I laughed and he kissed the top of my head. "Um, maybe clothes? I don't know. Nail polish. I'm not that picky."

"I'll get you something nice."

I giggled. "Thank you."

"Hey. Should we make study schedules?"

I smiled and kissed his lips. "Like, plan out when to study what?"

"Exactly," he said, tipping my face up to meet his. "We can maybe cut down on some stress, huh?"

I nodded and wiped my eyes, again. "I just don't want to be sad, anymore."

"We're going to fix it, Bella." He pressed a hard, desperate kiss to my lips. "I promise you that."

"You are doing everything in the world to make me happy. I love you to death and I love our life and our kitten and our house and our Christmas tree. But I still feel sad."

"I think it's the hormones, honey. That, and you're scared about the heavy period." He kissed me, again. "You didn't lose a baby, okay."

"I know."

"God, I wish I could fix this."

I cuddled back up to his warm body and listened to his strong heartbeat. "You are, Edward. More than you know."


	563. A New Day

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! This is early as we have our city's parade today. Thank you for reading and I apologize for the sad chapter yesterday! I'm touched that you felt the emotions of the characters! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 563 – A New Day<strong>

I woke up on the couch, still curled up on Edward's lap and Robbie was lying across my legs. We were a nice warm little pile of Swan-Cullens. It made me smile and I didn't feel sad, anymore. The sun was rising and it was a new day. I felt like the worst of my emotions were behind me. I felt like with Edward beside me, or under me at the moment, I could handle anything.

I kissed Edward's cheek and slipped off his lap, replacing my body with Robbie's. I felt bad for him, though, seeing as I crushed his legs all night. But, I really, really loved him for holding me like he did.

I went into the bathroom and was happy to find that my period was all but over. I was completely shocked, thinking I had one more day of suffering. But, apparently, luck was on my side, today. Thank goodness.

I hopped in the shower and felt so much better the minute the hot water poured over my body. I was grateful for this new day and more importantly, for my fiancé that stood with me through everything. I would never ever be able to repay him for all that he did for me.

I towelled off and then got ready for school, scrunching my hair, applying my makeup and then getting dressed. I picked out black, slim-leg pants, just in case, and a cute grey sweater. I put on my locket, holding the photos of my boys. I wanted them both near my heart today, the last day of the college for the semester.

It was still early, so I grabbed my phone and called my dad. "Hey, kiddo," he said, sounding happy to hear from me.

"Hi, daddy."

"How's everything going? You're calling pretty early."

"I've had a rough few days, actually," I said. "Um, I don't want to give you all the details, but it's a girl thing. I'm having some trouble with my birth control pills. It's the hormones, or something. Carlisle is going to get me on some new ones."

"Are you sick?" he asked, sounding worried.

"No. It's making me feel sad and I'm crying more than usual." I laughed. "If you can imagine."

"Do you need me to come up there? Take you to the doctor? Bells, because I can leave now."

"No, daddy. I'm feeling better, today. Thank you, though. I love you."

"You're done classes today, aren't you? Maybe you should head home tonight."

"Dad. I'm going to Denver tomorrow to see the ballet with mom."

"I didn't think that was so soon. Are you sure you're feeling up to it?"

I smiled. It was nice to be loved. "I'm okay, daddy, I promise. And the ballet was a surprise to me, too. But, mom is going to Italy a little sooner than planned."

"Mm hmm."

I laughed. "Dad. Be nice. You get me for Christmas."

"I know. And I'm grateful. When are you coming home?"

"I'm not. We're staying here to study for finals. But, I want you and Heidi to come up for the weekend. I miss you and I need you."

"We'll be there," he said, no hesitation.

"Edward's uncle got engaged this last weekend. We're throwing him a little party on Friday night. But don't tell Carlisle or Esme. I'm not sure they know yet."

"Okay. So do you want us there on Friday? Or wait until Saturday? I'm on nights this week, but I can take Friday night off if you need me."

"I love you, dad. Saturday is fine."

"You sure?"

"I am. We got a little Christmas tree. It's so cute. I can't wait for you to see it."

"Send me a picture."

"Okay. I'll send it later. Edward is still asleep."

"Sounds good."

"I'm going to let you go, daddy. I love you. And I'll call you when I get back from Denver on Thursday morning, okay?"

"Okay. You have fun, kiddo."

"I will."

"I love you, too, Bells. So does Heidi."

"I know. I love her, too. See you Saturday," I said.

We said our goodbyes and I promised to say hi to Edward, but then Heidi was on the phone. "Bella? What's going on?"

I smiled. "I'm okay, step mommy, dearest."

"Your dad offered to drive up right now. What happened? Is everything okay with Edward?"

"My period was really, really heavy," I said. "Like unusually so. Plus, I was an emotional wreck this weekend. Crying, baby crazy, the whole nine yards. And then I got this idea in my head that the heavy period was a miscarriage. I mean, Edward and I stopped using condoms. I'm not sure if I told you that or not."

I let out a deep breath and then giggled. "Sorry. That was a lot of information. But that's just what's been going on in my head."

"No, no, sweetheart. You can tell me anything."

"Thank you."

"So, what do you mean, baby crazy?" she whispered, thankfully so my dad didn't hear her.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging even though she couldn't see me. "Maybe it's the holiday season. Maybe it's the fact that we're not using condoms. I don't know, but honestly, I kind of hoped that I didn't get my period this time. Of course, I cried when I got it."

I shook my head. "It's stupid, because we're not ready, but I love Edward so much. It just feels like the time is right, even though it isn't practical at all."

"Aw, sweetie. I understand. I've had all those feelings."

"Heidi? Do you want to have a baby of your own?"

"No, honey."

"Like, I know everyone is worried about me, but you guys are building your life together. My dad is your first hubby. I would understand. I would be thrilled for you guys."

Heidi laughed. "You want a baby brother or sister?"

I giggled with her. "Maybe."

"I can't see myself up at all hours with a little one, honey. When you have your little bundles of joy, I will gladly snuggle their adorable brains out."

I laughed with her. "Thanks, Heidi."

"Anytime, Bella. You are my kid."

"I'm enough work, huh?"

"Oh, you're hardly work, my beautiful daughter."

I smiled. "Don't make me cry, again. I'm doing good, today."

"Good. So, we're coming up to see you this weekend?"

"If that's okay?"

"I was looking for an excuse to go shopping in the big city for Christmas gifts."

I giggled. "Can I come?"

"I wouldn't know where to go without you."

"Love you."

"I love you, too, honey. I'll let you go, okay? I know you have class."

"Last day."

"Woo hoo. Enjoy it, Bella. And I'll see you on Saturday."

I walked into the living room to wake Edward, feeling even better than I had when I woke up. He was exactly where I had left him an hour before. I sat beside him and ran my fingers through his hair. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Hey, beautiful." His voice was scratchy and sexy.

"Hey."

He stretched his arms and rolled his neck. "How are you feeling? You look so freaking gorgeous."

"Thank you." I smiled and leaned in to kiss his sexy lips. "I feel like new, actually."

"Yeah? The snuggles helped, huh?"

"Oh, yeah."

"How's your, uh, stomach?"

I smiled. "My period is really light, today."

"Oh, thank god, baby."

"Have I told you that I love you? And have I thanked you for everything you do for me? You are just," I shook my head, "absolutely perfect."

"Ah. I'm just a regular guy."

I laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, more, Bella."

"My parents are coming up on Saturday. In-laws in the house. You still love me?"

He laughed. "Of course. I'll just have to be quiet when I show you how much I love you." He winked and I swooned. Edward Cullen. So darn hot.


	564. Guest List

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 564 – Guest List<strong>

"You guys are throwing us an engagement party?" Tanya asked. The four of us, Tanya, Liam, Edward and I were hanging out in our kitchen. I was making lunch, Edward's request for dinner the night before.

"If you guys don't have anything else planned?" I said as I sprinkled cheese over the pan of my famous homemade nachos before popping them in the oven.

"Eek." Tanya hopped up out of her chair and wrapped me in a tight hug. "I love you guys. I never even thought of a party."

"That's hard to believe," Edward said, winking at her.

"Oh, shut up. I'm not that bad, Cullen."

I giggled as I squeezed Tanya back. Her and Edward had a cute brother sister relationship going. I loved it.

"Have you told mom?" Edward asked his uncle.

"My big sis is none the wiser. I wanted to tell her in person, you know?" Liam asked. He smiled over at Tanya. "It's kind of a big deal."

"Kind of?" she asked. She was absolutely glowing. Engagement looked beautiful on her.

"I didn't mention it to Carlisle last night on the phone," I said. "I wasn't sure if you'd told them."

"Thank you, Bella," Liam said. "Yeah. So, should I invite Esme and gang up here this weekend?"

"Already done," I said. "I told them it was just a get together."

"Awesome," Liam said, getting up to wrap both Tanya and I in a hug. He kissed my cheek. "You're amazing, honey."

"Aw. Thank you. I just want you both to know how happy we are for you."

"We know," Tanya said.

"Good. Guest list," I said, smiling.

Tanya smiled and we giggled.

"God, it's like they're planning our wedding," Liam said, laughing.

"Just wait for that," Edward said. "Because there are way more details than you think there are."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Oh, you love every minute of it."

He chuckled. "I do love it, baby. But the best part is watching you get excited about it."

"God, Edward," Liam teased. "We don't need to know what gets you off."

Edward laughed and punched his uncle in the shoulder. It ended up in a little wrestling session in the middle of the kitchen. Tanya got out of the way and we hopped up on the counter together. "So, Liam's sister and family, I want the girls, Dal, Cat and their guys. My family?"

"Of course," I said. "I don't have their number, so you can do the inviting, there."

"Done."

"What about Sara?" I asked. "I mean if it's going to be weird for you, we don't even have to go there."

"I do," she said. "She's my friend and I think we've worked out the weirdness, you know?" Tanya shrugged. "If I don't invite her, then I'm basically saying I have a problem with her."

"True."

"I don't. Liam and I have worked through it all. He's not jealous, I'm not angry and Sara has accepted that Liam and I are exclusive. No threesomes."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I was so happy that she and Liam had worked through some of the problems that had plagued them at the start of their relationship. "Good. What about your friend Matt and his band? Justin and –"

"Billy."

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Of course. I love my boys."

"What's this?" Liam asked, pulling down his shirt and then wrapping his arm around Edward's shoulder as if their little fight didn't just happen.

I laughed and Tanya smiled. "My Frat Boys."

"Ah. The band. I like Matt."

"Matt likes you, too."

"Are they coming on Friday?" he asked.

"Yep."

I smiled. I loved this girl. She didn't ask if it was okay to invite her friends. She had a very independent quality to her. She respected Liam, obviously, but she didn't cater to him, either. It seemed to be work well for them.

"That's cool."

"Do you have anyone that you want to invite, Li?" she asked.

"Eeps. My nachos." I hopped off the counter and Edward passed me my oven mitts. I smiled at him, loving that he was right there to help me, always.

"Lunch," I called, carrying the pan to the dining room table.

We all sat around the table, eating straight from the pan, as was tradition. "Mm. Baby, this is exactly what I was craving." Edward leaned over and kissed my mouth.

"These nachos are to celebrate Edward completing Math."

"Woo. Go Edward," Tanya said, clinking her chip to his.

"Congrats, buddy," Liam said. "We all knew you could do it."

Edward laughed. "Thank you. But, enough about me and my delicious reward. Back to your guest list." I rubbed Edward's leg under the table and he leaned over to kiss my cheek. I used to be so shy about PDA, but now it felt completely natural.

"Do you have any co-workers that you want to invite?" I asked Liam.

"Uh." He shrugged. "I work from home a lot, so I'm not really close to anyone."

"What about Kurt?" Tanya asked. "The entertainment section guy?"

Liam smiled. "Okay."

"What about your gorgeous boss?" she asked, next.

Liam snorted and shook his head. "You know you're crazy, right?"

"I know you like her. Invite her."

"You're not insecure at all, are you?" I asked Tanya. I envied her a lot, actually.

She shrugged. "I am, sometimes. But I know Liam is mine. Beautiful people don't intimidate me, though."

"Uh, I guess we can invite her," Liam said. He laughed and kissed his fiancée's lips. "That's it, though. I don't want this to turn into a work thing."

"You don't have to invite anyone from work," Tanya said. "I'm just worried about monopolizing the whole party with my friends."

"You're not," Liam said. "Look. We'll just go without the coworkers for this one, okay. Just family and a few friends."

"And by a few friends, you mean…"

Liam laughed and picked up another chip. "Anyone you want, Tan."

She looked at him right in the eyes, obviously trying to get inside of his head, which, honestly was impossible with men, and he smiled back at her. "You know I had a thing for the boss before I met you. It would be awkward, wouldn't it?"

I was surprised by his honesty but I was even more surprised by Tanya's smile. "Oh, Liam."

He laughed and kissed her lips. "Don't worry about it. I'm not into her, anymore. You're my gal."

"You gal?" Edward asked, chuckled. "God, you're so old."

Liam laughed. "Okay, okay. I will invite the two people from my office. That is it. Tanya, you can invite anyone else you want." He winked at her. "I need more friends." He faked a pout and we all laughed.

"I'm just teasing. I have everyone I need right here."

I smiled and Edward kissed my lips. "I couldn't have said it any better."


	565. Pizza and Hot Dogs

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you all for reading! Get ready for some girl talk! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 565 – Pizza and Hot Dogs<strong>

"We're finished." Kel danced around his living room, a slice of pizza in one hand, the other arm wrapped around Bryce. She was happily sitting on his hip, laughing at his antics. If you didn't know any different, it would be easy to believe that she was his daughter.

"They're so cute, aren't they?" Dallas said, smiling as she watched her daughter.

"Priceless," I said. "So you haven't heard any more from your ex?"

"No, thank god. I have a bad feeling, though, you know?"

"You're going to be okay, sweetie. We'll all make sure of it."

"Thanks, Bella. Are you going to use your karate moves to save me?"

I laughed. "I wish I was that trained."

"Ah. I'm not going to let him ruin my life."

"Good girl."

"Oh, and thank you for baking brownies for Kel's very, very last minute end of class bash."

"Ah, I had to do something until Edward got home from his last lab."

"Well, we appreciate it," she said, kissing my cheek. "It must feel good to be finished your classes, huh?"

I smiled. "Yeah. But I don't think I'll be able to relax until finals are finished next week."

"But, then you're going to go back to Forks and I'm going to miss you so much for the three weeks that you're gone."

"Well, Forks for a week, then Chicago, then Phoenix." I sighed. "Yeah, I'll have to start classes next semester to get a rest."

"Aw. You'll have a blast. I know you will."

I looked over at Edward, dancing with one of the gorgeous twins from his biology class. He was laughing at something Michael said. He was dancing with the other twin. Our downstairs neighbour, shy Michael, with his two girlfriends. It was the weirdest thing. I was happy for him, yes, but a threesome that has lasted for a month was interesting to say the least.

"Didn't predict that, huh?" Dallas whispered.

I giggled. "Hey, I'm sure he's not complaining."

"How big do you think his hot dog is?" Tanya asked, sneaking up behind us and wrapping her arms around our shoulders.

"Tanya," Dallas said, giggling.

"Yeah. Tanya," I said.

"Oh, come on. Like you both didn't think about that."

Dallas giggled. "Okay. I have thought about it. It must be spectacular. I'd say a good eight, nine inches."

I giggled. "Thin though, right?"

"Bella," Dallas said, giggling uncontrollably.

"What?" I asked, my cheeks bright red.

"I think she's right," Tanya said. "Where as my man, well." She laughed and we all laughed with her.

"The girth is what makes for a great experience," Dallas said. "I'm also a lucky girl. What about you, Bella?"

I covered my face and laughed. "I'm not saying."

"Bel-la," Dallas whined. "We told you."

I giggled. "Let's just say that I'm happy that my horrible period is over, so I can get back to lovin'."

Tanya wrapped her arms around me. "Did you have cramps?"

"No. I have to switch birth control this weekend."

"Ah. Condoms necessary, huh?"

"Just when I was getting used to sex without."

"That nice wide…oh, hi Edward," Tanya said, biting her lip.

Edward laughed as he walked over and wrapped his arms around my hips, pulling me close to his warm body. "And what are we giggling about, ladies?"

"Penises."

"Dallas," I said, blushing again.

"What? It's true."

"Did I come out, okay?" Edward asked, playing along with the girls. He was so cool.

"Oh, yeah. We got all the details," Tanya said, winking at me.

Edward laughed and rocked me back and forth. "I doubt she kisses and tells."

Dallas laughed. "You get a lot of kisses down there, Edward?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "See. This is why I'm not allowed to be a part of girl talk. It's frightening."

I laughed and squeezed his bum cheeks. "You're doing great. How was Bianca?"

"That was Carolina."

I laughed. "How can you tell?"

"I've known them for a few months now."

"Why are they with Michael?" Tanya asked. "Does he have a big," she moved her hand in front of her crotch.

Edward's eyebrows shot up and he laughed. "Wow. God, I have no idea."

Dallas giggled and that started me going.

"You know, ladies, it's not the size that matters. It's how you use it."

Tanya wrapped her arm around Edward's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "You are awesome. But, I hate to break it to you. The size kind of matters."

"Oh," Edward said. "I've been lied to."

We all laughed and he leaned down to kiss my lips. "I love you," I said.

"I love you, too. Are you hungry? There's still some pizza left."

"Mm. I'll have a slice, please."

He kissed me, again. "Your wish is my command. Ladies?"

"I'm good," Dallas said. "I'm going to go dance with my man."

"Ooh. Liam's finally here," Tanya said, running to the door.

"Alone at last," Edward said, winking at me.

"What about my pizza?"

He laughed. "Be right back."

I leaned against the wall and watched everyone dancing. I smiled. We really had earned this party with a lot of hard work this semester. "Hey, Bella." I turned and smiled at Jax.

"Hey. Happy end of classes. How was your first semester in college?"

Jax laughed. "Really great, all in all. It's nice to be somewhere that I can let my artistic flag fly and not be teased for it, you know?"

"That's cool," I said. "I'm happy that you like it here."

"I have pretty great neighbours, too."

I smiled. "Me, too. Hey, are you going home to Montana for Christmas?"

He nodded. "Yeah. But, Ashley is actually coming up for a week. Check the apartment out, take a campus tour."

"Oh that's so exciting. When?"

"Uh, she'll be here this weekend," he said, smiling like a guy in love. "Do you think maybe you could brag up Seattle a little? She might be homesick. She's never left Montana."

"Aw. Of course I will. I can't wait to meet her."

"I think you'll like her," he said, nodding his head. "She's sweet like you. And pretty." He laughed. "Sorry. That was awkward. Didn't mean to say that part out loud."

I smiled. "It's okay. Thank you. We could go on a double date, maybe?"

Jax nodded. "Yeah. I think she'd like that, actually. Thanks."

"For sure. Just text me, okay?"

Edward walked back over to us and passed me my plate. "Hey, man," he said. "Great party."

Jax laughed. "It's all Kel. I just live here." He turned to leave. "See you guys later."

"Bye," I said.

"Have you ever noticed that he always leaves when I show up?" Edward mused. I frowned and Edward laughed. "I'm not jealous. I'm just observing."

I smiled. "Maybe you intimidate him."

"Am I that scary?"

"Well, you are big and strong and very, very sexy."

He laughed. "Yeah, my sexiness scares away all the boys."

I giggled. "It doesn't scare me away."

"Mm, Miss Swan. Are you getting tired, like I am? Maybe we should head home. You know, to get some sleep before we head to Denver tomorrow?"

I leaned over and kissed his lips. We weren't going to be getting a lot of sleep tonight. I wasn't complaining.


	566. Party Animal

**A/N - Happy Friday! Sorry this late! I've been busy writing my book! Thanks for being patient! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 566 – Party Animal<strong>

**Wednesday, December 8**

"Wake up, my love," Edward whispered in my ear.

"No."

He laughed. "Baby girl. We have a plane to catch."

"It's the first day of no classes. We should get to stay in bed all day. All morning at least."

"But, I'm taking you to breakfast."

I opened my eyes and smiled. "For pancakes?"

Edward laughed. "Sounds good."

"Were you not really going to take me for breakfast?"

He laughed, again. "Yes I was. I just didn't really have a plan." I puckered my lips and he pressed them with a hard kiss. "Are you having second thoughts about Denver? You still want to go watch men in pants so tight that you can see their junk?"

I giggled and pulled his naked body closer to mine. "I won't look at their, you know, junk."

"Yes you will. It's kind of hard to miss it."

I laughed harder. "How do you know so much about ballet?"

"I have a baby sister that watches PBS specials on dancing."

"So, Alice has seen dancers' junk? Isn't she a little young for that?"

Edward laughed. "Good mom instincts. I love that. I agree. Mom said that the human body is beautiful and we shouldn't shelter Alice from it."

"But, ew."

He laughed. "I'm not going to take that personally."

"What? You have pretty junk."

"I love when you say dirty words." He kissed me, again and ran his fingertips softly down my back. "It's fucking sexy."

"Mm. I like when you say dirty words, too."

"Good. Tell me how you feel right now?"

"I feel like I want you, again."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, baby."

Edward ducked under the covers and sucked at my nipples. I squirmed away from him and pushed his chest back with both hands.

"Did that hurt?" he asked, peeking out from under the blankets.

"No," I breathed. "I still feel so sensitive."

He offered a sweet smile. "In a good way?"

"Mm. Yeah. You were an animal last night after the party."

Edward smirked at the memory.

_Edward kicked open the apartment door and then closed it by pressing my back into it. His face was buried in my neck and he was licking and sucking at my sensitive skin. "God, you're so freaking sexy. I can't get enough of you, Bella, baby, damn."_

_I smiled, so thankful that my period was over and I'd showered and shaved before the party. Edward had been so patient, so supportive and sensitive with me since Saturday. I'd been an emotional wreck these last few days, but he had been my rock. I loved him so much and I couldn't wait to celebrate that love with him right now._

"_Take me to bed, lover," I whispered._

"_Can I take you here?"_

"_Against the door?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Do we need condoms?"_

_I smiled because Edward was always the responsible one. "No. Not until the weekend. I'm still protected on these pills until I switch."_

_Edward hummed as he kissed my lips. "Would you rather I still wear one, anyway?"_

"_No, baby. I want to feel all of you."_

"_Mm. Bella. God, you're so beautiful. Do I tell you enough how flipping gorgeous you are?"_

_I smiled, again. I couldn't stop. "You tell me every day."_

"_Good."_

_He dropped to his knees in front of my and kissed my stomach, my hips, my thighs over my dress. He ran his hands up and down my bare legs. "God, you're legs are so smooth."_

"_That's not all that's smooth."_

_Edward smiled up at my face. "Can I see?"_

"_Go nuts."_

_He laughed and met my eyes again. "Nuts, huh?"_

_I giggled. "I didn't mean it like that."_

"_I know." He slid my dress up, higher and higher, humming when he saw my red lace panties. "Damn, baby girl."_

_I raked my fingers through his hair and he groaned. That boy and fingernails. It got him every time. "Take them off," I said. I hadn't shaved 'down there' in a while, and I wanted to surprise him._

_Edward looped his thumbs into the waistband and shimmied them down, inch by excruciatingly slow inch. He hummed and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to my skin. "I love this," he breathed, hot over my wet skin. He yanked my panties down to my ankles and dove in, tongue first to tease and taste and drive me over the edge._

"_Baby, baby."_

"_Mm." He didn't stop, he just kept licking and sucking. My poor boy had been kept from sex for a little too long, I thought._

_I shoved his shoulders back and leaned back into the door in an attempt to catch my breath._

_Edward chuckled as he stood up, reaching behind me to tug down the zipper of my dress. "Sorry, about that."_

_I held onto the hair above his ears and pulled his face down to mine for a hard kiss. "Don't apologize. Just give me more."_

_He smiled as my dress slipped down my body, leaving me completely naked. "I love that you like it dirty, sometimes, Bella." He yanked his jeans and underwear down to his knees. It was my turn to hum. He was so beautifully hard and ready for me._

_I reached forward to touch him and he smiled as he wrapped my hand around his length and began moving our fists up and down, up and down in a nice slow rhythm._

"_What were you girls talking about, tonight?" he asked, prying his eyes off of our hands and meeting my eyes. "My cock?"_

_I smiled. "I don't tell them anything. You're all mine, baby."_

"_I am yours, Bella. Forever. Only yours."_

"_Put it in me," I whined. "I need you."_

"_Hang onto me," he breathed. I set my hands on his shoulders and he lifted me up by the hips. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he pressed me into the door. "You're so beautiful," he said again as he guided himself into me._

_I cried out, loudly, not caring if anyone that was still at the party across the hall heard me. That was all it took for me to come. "Shit, baby. Yeah," Edward said, before capturing my nipple between his teeth, lightly nipping at it. It felt so good and I was sure I was going to come again and again._

"_More," I breathed. "Harder, baby."_

_My fingernails were digging into Edward's shoulders and my heels were jammed into his bum cheeks, but he didn't stop, didn't slow down. He did what I wanted, pumping in and out of me, faster and harder until I came again._

_He followed right after me. And instead of letting me go, he pressed his chest into my body and held me where I was. "You feel so good, so soft."_

_I felt my body still clenching at him. It was like I couldn't stop. My whole body was flushed and on fire. "I love you, so much."_

"_Mm. I love you, too. Are you okay?"_

"_So, so much more than okay, baby." _

_Edward smiled and set me down on my feet. "Let's go have a bath."_


	567. Mile High

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Sorry, I'm late posting, again. I was at a concert last night and I slept in for most of the morning! Yikes! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 567 – Mile High<strong>

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered in my ear as I looked out the window.

We were high in the sky and about a half hour from landing in Denver. We'd both been studying for the entire flight. I wanted to be a responsible student while still enjoying my life, my fiancé and my family.

I smiled. "You. I was thinking about you."

"Ooh. Really? What about me?"

I laughed. "Just about how sexy you're going to look in your suit, tonight."

"That's it?"

I squeezed his thigh. "Don't start getting frisky on the plane."

"Hmm."

I burst out into a fit of giggles. "Edward Cullen. Do not even think about it."

He grinned at me and then winked. "I don't know what you're talking about, Bella Swan."

"Yes, you do."

He leaned over and kissed my lips. "I'm just saying that you're my wild girl and that maybe the idea crossed your mind. That's all."

I giggled and kissed him, again. "And – " he continued, making me laugh harder. "We're going to be flying a lot over the next few weeks. To Chicago, to Phoenix, back to Seattle." He shrugged. "That's lots of air time."

"Mm hmm."

He looked excited now. Almost giddy. Like the idea of joining the mile high club, of having sex in the bathroom of an airplane, was the coolest idea ever. Boys.

I reached over and patted his cheek. "You are adorable."

He laughed. "What?"

"Edward. People will know. And, wait. Isn't that illegal?"

"You would think so. But, apparently, they usually just turn a blind eye to it."

"How do you know?"

He smiled. "I hear things."

"From who?"

He shrugged. "Let me research it a little more."

"No."

He pouted out his bottom lip. I laughed and he laughed with me. "Really?"

"Aren't airplane bathrooms dirty?"

"No idea," he said.

"What if we get a blanket," I started.

Edward laughed. "You want me to get you off under a blanket, right here in your seat?"

I frowned at him and he laughed, again. "No."

"Oh, you wanted to get _me_ off under the blanket?"

"You know what? Just no. I'm not interested."

Edward took my hand and kissed my inner wrist. "Okay. I'm sorry. Consider it forgotten."

"Don't apologize," I said. "Now I feel bad."

"Don't, Bella. I was just flirting with you. I don't want you to do anything that you feel uncomfortable with, okay? I was just an idea."

I leaned over to kiss his lips and he smiled. "What if I think about it?"

"Why don't we wait for our honeymoon? Next summer?" he suggested. "Think about it, then."

"Deal."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry that I'm such a guy, sometimes. That I was thinking with my downstairs brain."

I giggled. "I enjoy your downstairs brain."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mm hmm."

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled up to his chest. "How's your studying going, baby?"

"Good. Is it weird that I don't even really care about finals?"

Edward kissed the top of my head. "It's a little weird. Yeah. Is something wrong? Like you don't like your degree, anymore? Do you want to switch majors?"

I shrugged. "No. I like my degree. I'm just tired. Like I'm really ready for the Christmas break."

"I know, baby. I am, too. But you've put a lot of work into this semester. One more week, lover and we're home free."

I looked up at his face. "I want to plan the wedding."

"We can do that, too. But, not yet. You write your last test and we can go out and pick out invitations or something to celebrate."

"Ooh. I love that incentive."

He kissed me. "Good girl. I could throw in some other incentives, too."

"Like what?"

"Um. Oh. We could move the coffee table, set up the tent, and go camping in the living room."

"I really love you, Edward Cullen."

He grinned. "Good. I was a little worried there for a minute. What with me acting like a barbarian and all."

I giggled. "I kind of like when you're a barbarian. Like last night."

He smiled. "And this morning."

"Yeah. And this morning."

"I knew you were my wild girl."

"I am."

"Just wait until you see how much of a barbarian I can be after a ballet."

I laughed. "Don't tell me it's the tights that turn you on."

He mock gasped. "Bella Swan. Men in tights do not appear in my fantasies."

"No one said men, Edward."

He laughed and pinched my sides, making me laugh and squirm. "The woman don't do it for me, either."

"That's Emmett's thing, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. Oh. Guess what. He phoned me this morning."

"Em? Is he okay?"

"He's really good, actually. I woke up to my phone ringing and he told me, in way too much detail, about his first foray in the world of oral sex."

I smiled. "They hadn't done that, yet?"

"Apparently not. I was actually surprised, too. Apparently, they were just sticking to the basics so far."

"Aw. They're so cute together."

"It's so weird to me, still. My little brother having an active sex life, being in a long term relationship, being a senior in high school, moving out next year. God. I can't even imagine how mom feels."

I smiled and rubbed his thigh. "You see, when you say things like that, I want to make babies with you."

He smiled. "I feel that paternal instinct with my brothers. Not that my dad isn't an amazing father, because he is, but I feel like the boys kind of looked up to me in a way. So, seeing them becoming men," he shook his head, "it's just really special to me."

He laughed. "I can't believe I'm getting sentimental over oral sex."

I kissed his cheek. "You're an amazing big brother, Edward. They're lucky to have you, you know."

He nodded. "I feel lucky to have them. They've made me want to do better, to achieve more, you know?"

"You are the best man I know. I can't think of anyone better to be a role model."

"Thanks, baby."

"Except maybe for your constant desire for public intimacy."

Edward laughed. "My desire? Need I remind you about the beach in Forks?"

I giggled. "Okay. I'm a bad influence on you."

He pressed a hard kiss to my lips. "I love you just how you are."

"Yay."

The stewardess told us to fasten our seatbelts. We were here. In Denver. Ready for our first ballet, my early Christmas with my mom, and a great night together.


	568. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I posted late, again, yesterday. So don't miss Chapter 567. Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 568 – Like Mother, Like Daughter <strong>

"Have you eaten lunch?" my mom asked, giving us hugs and kisses at the airport.

"No," I said. "But I ate my weight in pancakes this morning at breakfast."

"Oh, your famous pumpkin pancakes?" she asked.

Edward chuckled. "No. We went out. But, now that you say that…"

My mom laughed. "Maybe we can convince her to spoil us, later."

"Ah," Edward said. "She spoils me more than enough. Where's Aro."

"He's in the car. We couldn't find a space, so he's circling the lot."

I smiled. My mom's face lit up when Edward said Aro's name. She was head over heels. I was excited for her. This wasn't a traditional Christmas, but I wanted her to be happy. And I knew this trip to Italy would be beautiful for her.

Aro drove us back to my mom's place and I was surprised to see that she had decorated the condo. She a little tree with presents under it, a big wreath on the door and a huge poinsettia on the dining room table.

"Oh, mom. It looks beautiful in here."

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Well, I wanted it to be special for you, baby."

"This is, mom. I love it. I love you."

"Aw, Isabella." She squeezed me tightly and I felt my eyes tear up. I took a deep breath, though and pulled myself together.

"When are we opening presents?" I asked.

"Well, I thought we'd have a quick bite to eat, now, hit the malls for some shopping, and then go out for dinner and the ballet.

"And then, tomorrow morning, we could get up early, pretend it's Christmas and open presents then. What do you think?"

Edward smiled at me. "Sounds good to me."

"Yeah. I love that idea, mom," I said. "You didn't need to buy me anything, though. This trip, the flight, the ballet. It is more than enough."

"Your mother, beautiful Bella, she never goes halfway, no?"

I smiled over at Aro. "You're right."

"Okay," my mom said, shuffling Edward and I down the hallway. "Go get unpacked. We have a schedule to follow."

Edward laughed and turned around to pull my mom into a tight hug. "Thank you, Renee. This is great."

"Oh, Edward." She wiped at her own cheeks. "Don't get me emotional."

I giggled and Edward winked at me. "Trust me. I'm used to it."

"Like mother, like daughter, huh?" my mom said, laughing.

"Ah. You're both amazing girls."

My mom laughed, again, setting her hand over her heart. "Girls? Oh, you make me feel young."

"I aim to please," Edward said, kissing her cheek. "We'll be right out, mom."

She giggled as she walked down the hall. I wrapped my arm around my hubby to be. "You are so smooth."

He smiled and then kissed my lips. "I just want this trip to go perfectly for you, love."

"Aw. I really, really love you."

"I know you do." He kissed me, again. "You need to use the bathroom first?"

"Of course."

He laughed. "Are you showering, or just…"

"Um, yeah. Maybe I'll have quick rinse."

"Can I come?"

I giggled. "Okay. But you have to be a good boy. We need to hurry."

"Hurry isn't in my vocabulary." I snorted and he laughed. "What? It isn't."

I took his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. I grabbed his ears and pulled his face down to mine. He smiled and took over, kissing me in the most delicious way. "Just know," he said, reaching between us to unzip his jeans, "that you started this."

"I'm happy with that decision." I yanked my yoga pants down and Edward smiled. He lifted me up and set me on the counter before looking down at my body.

"So freaking beautiful." He pulled my shirt up and over my head. "Mm. God. Baby, do you think there was something in the water on the plane?"

I reached forward to rub the bulge in his underwear. "Horny water?"

He laughed and then groaned. "Yeah."

I slid my hands up his abs and he pulled his shirt off for me. "I think it was the fact that you had to keep your hands to yourself for a few hours on the plane."

"Torture," he said and then stripped off his briefs. I bit my lip and he smiled. "I love that you still get shy with me, Bella. It's so damn sexy." He pulled my knees open and hummed.

"Wait. Um, can we use a condom this time? You know, because we're going shopping and stuff, later?"

He kissed my flushed cheek. "You never have to ask, Bella."

I watched him walk out of the bathroom, obviously to his suitcase, and then back in the room, wearing the condom. I giggled, because he was so dang comfortable being naked.

He smiled and took my hands, threading our fingers. "Um." I looked up into his eyes.

"What, baby?" He wrapped my legs around his hips and then caressed my arms from wrists to shoulders and then back down.

"Thank you."

"Mm." He leaned in and kissed along my collar bones. "For what, lover?"

I gasped as he slowly licked between my breasts. "For never fighting with me. For being happy all the time. Oh, Edward. Yes." He was pinching my nipples with his fingers, now. "You just make life so wonderful."

He smiled and then kissed me. "You are," he kissed me, again and again and again, "so very welcome. You make every moment one to remember. How could I be anything but happy?"

I dropped my head back against the mirror and held my breath as Edward slowly slid inside of me. "Oh, god, oh, god."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my back, pulling us chest to chest. "Shh, honey."

I leaned forward and bit his shoulder as he circled his hips slowly, making sure to hit all the good spots. "Edward," I breathed into his ear.

"You feels so good," he answered. He gripped onto my hips and sped up. "Come on, Bella."

I could have screamed out at the pleasure he was making me feel. I didn't want this moment to end, but I knew we were supposed to be hurrying, freshening up and then starting in on my mom's itinerary for the day.

"Yes," I said, a little too loud. Edward covered my mouth with his and kissed me hard as I came unglued.

"Yeah, baby." He squeezed my bum cheeks and dropped his head onto my shoulder. His breath was stuttered and then he stilled. "Ah, shit, baby. You are. Mm."

I giggled. Post-sex Edward could never form a coherent thought. It was cute. And just another thing to add to the list of his lovable qualities.

Maybe making love wasn't scheduled, but it was my favourite part of the trip so far.


	569. Until the End of Time

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you all for reading and for being so cool about my mixed up hours this weekend! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 569 – Until the End of Time<strong>

"You think you have enough bags here, baby girl?" Edward asked me, lifting up both hands, absolutely loaded with shopping bags.

I giggled. "What can I say? Denver has good shopping."

"My baby has always loved to shop," my mom said. "She's always reading the fashion magazines. Bella is a very fashionable girl."

"Isabella e bellissima," Aro said.

Edward smiled. "Beautiful?"

"Very beautiful," Aro said, smiling. He loved when anyone asked about the Italian language or traditions.

"And you are very right," Edward said, shooting me a wink.

"Aw. You guys are going to make me blush."

My mom laughed. "You are blushing, Bella."

"She's gorgeous when she blushes," Edward said. "Even more than usual."

"Of course she is. She's my baby girl."

"Hey. Bella Swan?" We all turned to look towards the man's voice that had called my name. It was Steven Hardt. Captain of the football team back at my high school in Arizona. Class president, honor roll student. One of the most popular guys I knew of. Standing in front of me. In Denver.

And he actually recognized me. Bella Swan.

"Hi, Steve," I said, smiling, still blushing. No one that knew Steve would blame me. He was attractive, charismatic and very friendly. Well, from what I knew. He was in a different league than I was.

He chuckled and stepped forward to wrap his arms around me. "You look great, Bella. I didn't know you were in Denver."

"Um, I'm not. Well," I laughed. "I mean, obviously I am, now." I rolled my eyes at myself. It was really hot in this mall. "My mom lives here. We're here visiting."

"And shopping, I see?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Me, too. I'm actually up at CSU. Football scholarship, full ride. I'm studying business. Loving life at Kappa Sigma. We're a new fraternity, but kicking ass, actually, I'd say. Down in Denver with a couple guys. We're planning a Habitat for Humanity project this Spring."

"Wow," I said.

This guy had always overwhelmed me. And I was acting like an idiot. But, it was funny. Seeing him again, I felt like that shy girl, that wallflower, that girl that would never get the attention of a boy because a snobby cheerleader told me so.

"And you're visiting Denver from…?"

I laughed. "Sorry. Seattle. I'm at UW Seattle, studying to be a teacher."

I turned and peeked at Edward, hoping he wasn't upset with me for acting like such a groupie. He smiled at me and shot me one of his ultra-sexy winks. It may have been a signal to Steve that I was taken, but I liked it just the same. I had my confidence back, because I was loved, I was desired, I was a grown woman, now.

"And I'm engaged."

"Oh, wow. Congratulations," Steve said. He looked a little wistful. Well, maybe not, but I liked to think he did.

"This is my fiancé, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Steve Hardt. We went to high school together."

Edward, being the perfect gentleman that he was, moved all my bags to his left hand, so he could shake Steve's hand. "Nice to meet you, man," Edward said, giving him a very friendly nod and smile.

"And this is my mom, Renee," I added. "And her boyfriend, Aro."

Steve smiled at me, before shaking hands with my family. It was kind of weird, because I didn't really know what else to say to him. I mean, I didn't know him. I knew of him, he was a legend in our school, after all. And I was still really shocked that he knew who I was.

"How long are you in Colorado?" he asked me.

"Oh, this is quick trip. We're leaving tomorrow. We still have final exams to study for."

"Too bad. If you're up for drinks, tonight," he reached in his jacket pocket and passed me his card. He actually had cards. "Give me a shout. I'm in town for a couple days."

I smiled, but I knew I wouldn't be calling. "It was great seeing you, again," I said.

He nodded. "Yeah. Definitely." He looked at Edward. "You've got yourself a great girl, there, Cullen."

Edward nodded and smiled. "Damn right."

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye."

I watched him walk away and I smiled. I was a completely different person now. I loved who I had become. I was proud of myself, of my life, of my choices and most importantly, I was proud of the beautiful person that I had chosen to spend the rest of my life with.

"Well, he seemed nice," my mom said. "I don't remember him."

Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed my lips, before leaning into my ear to whisper. "That guy is freaking idiot. He had his chance with you and he didn't take it. And I'm so fucking glad, baby. I love you."

I turned my head and met his eyes. He wasn't jealous at all. He didn't look hurt that I just fan-girled a little around Steve. He was the best. Really. I smiled at him and he kissed me. "I love you, too."

"I hate to say it," Aro said, looking at his gorgeous, obviously very expensive Rolex, "but, we must go home and change for dinner and the ballet, no?"

"Oh, you're right," my mom said, looking panicked. "We're ten minutes off schedule."

Edward laughed. "We'll change fast this time."

My mom giggled, obviously having figured out what took us so long the last time she left us alone. "Promise?"

I blushed, again. "Promise."

After we were back at the condo, and my mom swiped all of our shopping bags, obviously to wrap for Christmas, Edward and I went to change into our formal attire.

"Edward," I said the minute he closed the door.

"What, lover?" he asked. He smiled and pulled my jacket off of my shoulders.

"I don't know. I just feel like we should talk about Steve." I shrugged. "Or not. Whatever."

Edward pressed a whisper soft kiss to my lips. "What do you want to talk about? He seems like a great guy. I'm sure he was popular and you probably had a little crush on him, like most girls in your class did. And judging by your expression, you didn't think he knew you were alive."

I bit my lip. "Yeah."

"He knew, baby. I've been telling you how freaking gorgeous you are, haven't I?"

"I know. But, I just. Ah. I want you to know that I don't like him anymore."

"I believe you, Bella." He looked into my eyes as he said it. And I knew he was telling the truth.

"How do you know that?"

He chuckled. "Because you love me. Are you testing me?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm not. I just feel bad that I acted so…"

"Shy?"

"Yeah."

"Aw. It's you, Bella. Bumping into an old classmate isn't going to intimidate me. Yes, I hate that he knew you first. But, we ended up together, baby. It was fate, okay? You and me, together, until the end of time."

I smiled and he leaned down to kiss me. "Should we get dressed and go eat a ridiculously expensive early Christmas dinner?" he asked.

I giggled. "That sounds perfect. I'm starving."


	570. The Italians

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I had a crazy morning! I hope your day is going smoother! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 570 – The Italians<strong>

"I am absolutely stuffed," I said, setting my hand on my stomach.

The restaurant my mom took us to obviously catered to wealthy people that didn't want to cook their own holiday meals, or didn't have time. Each of us was served a plate with turkey, ham, stuffing, cranberry sauce, some kind of fancy potato dish and veggies in a butter glaze. I seriously hoped my wedding dress would fit after I ate this. Maybe I would have to try it on again when we got back to Seattle. You know, just to make sure.

"Thank you both so much, mom, Aro. This was amazing."

"Yes," Edward said. "The first Christmas dinner is always the best, Renee."

My mom giggled, obviously loving that Edward was enjoying her version of the holiday. "You are so welcome."

"Prego," Aro said as he signed the bill for our delicious dinner. "You're welcome.

"Prego means you're welcome?" Edward asked.

"Like the spaghetti sauce, yes."

I smiled. These guys were so cute, together. "And thank you is…?"

"Grazie."

"You're going to be speaking Italian in no time, Edward," my mom said. "We'll have to take a family trip there, one day."

"Oh, I would love that, mom," I said.

"You'll need to give me time to become fluent in Italian, first," Edward said. "I need to learn how to say 'This is my wife.'"

"Aw," I said, rubbing Edward's leg under the table.

"Questa e mia moglie," Aro said.

"Cue sta mee…" Edward laughed. "Maybe I don't need to learn it."

"Kweh sta eh mee a mo glee eh." Aro sounded out the words slowly for Edward to copy. Edward was laughing as he worked through the phrase.

My mom reached over and squeezed my hand. "Are you having a good time, Isabella?"

"The best time, mom. Truthfully. This is what I like about our trips down here. Just spending time with you. Laughing. It doesn't really matter what we're doing. It's just nice to be together."

"Oh, honey. I feel the same way." I looked back over at Edward when he kept laughing. I loved him so much. "Things weren't weird between the two of you over that boy from your school, were they?" she whispered to me.

I shook my head. "No. I'm engaged to an amazing man. He knows I love him."

"Good girl. You are going to be so happy together, Bella. I just know it."

"How can you tell, mom?" I asked.

I had been having doubts. Not about Edward. I knew he was the one for me. But, about myself. If I would be good enough, if I would end up turning out like my mom. The idea terrified me.

"Oh, baby. Because you know what you want. I married you dad for all the wrong reasons. I don't regret you, Bella. I never would. But I was young and I was pregnant and your dad wanted to do what was right. So we married and I think I just felt like my life had gone on a different path than I wanted.

"Your dad was amazing, baby. He paid for me to go to college, to become an accountant. But, it wasn't just the career. It was the town, Bella. I felt trapped. So, I took you and we left. I didn't know what I was looking for. I don't think I ever really did.

"I think that's why I wasn't happy until you knocked some sense into me this summer. You showed me that love can be enough. That maybe I didn't need to run, but that I should have stayed and focused on love and family. That's what's important."

I nodded and picked up my napkin to dab at the corners of my eyes. It always hurt to hear about my parents' divorce. That would never change, I was sure.

I glanced over at Edward and Aro, as they had gone quiet. Edward had his eyes on me, like he always did, making sure that I was okay. He offered me a sweet smile and took my left hand in both of his. He rubbed his thumb over my engagement ring. He was reminding me that we were in this together.

"Bella. I didn't want to make you cry," my mom said, looking sad and hurt and on the verge of tears herself.

I swatted my hand in her direction and smiled. "Ignore me. I always cry."

"Honey, all I'm trying to say is that you have found your home with Edward. The city doesn't matter. His heart and your heart together, that's what will keep you going strong, what will keep you happy."

I nodded. "Thank you, mom."

"In Italy, beautiful Bella, we say that no matter where you travel, no matter where you turn, you will always end up at home. It is true, yes?"

I smiled at Aro. "Yes."

"I tell your mother, Bella. I tell her that she took longer than most to find home. But she has you and she has me. She is happy, so she is home, now."

"The Italians are smart people, huh?" Edward said.

I laughed through my tears, knowing that he was trying to make me smile. I lifted his hand to my mouth and kissed where his wedding band would be next year. I stood up, shuffling in my formal gown, to give my mom a hug.

"I love you, mom," I said. I kissed both of Aro's cheeks, before turning to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

Edward stood and took my hand, walking with me across the restaurant. "You okay, honey?"

I nodded. "I am. Thank you for coming with me."

"To the bathroom, or to Denver?"

I smiled. "Both. At Thanksgiving, when I was emotional, and you said I wasn't like mom, well, I asked her what she thought. If she saw herself in me, if she thought I was going to turn out like she did."

"Oh, honey. You know you're not. Our situation is completely different."

"I know. And she said that, too. I just sort of wanted to hear it from her, you know? Just to completely put those fears to rest."

"I understand." He stopped in front of the Ladies Room and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "I just want us to be together, Bella. We'll always work things out. And, hell, if you ever decide you want to move to Arizona, like your mom did, I'll follow you."

I giggled and he kissed me, again. "Okay." I let out a deep breath. "That's it for tears. I promise."

He quirked his eyebrow.

"What? You don't believe me?"

He shook his head. "Sorry. I don't. I have a feeling the ballet is going to get to you."

I giggled. "No it won't." I kissed his lips before ducking into the bathroom. "Be right back."

"Hurry. You look so sexy in that dress."

I laughed as I wiped my eyes. "No more crying, Bella," I said to myself. I was so happy with my life, with Edward, with this trip. I knew the tears had everything to do with the stupid birth control pills. I couldn't wait for this weekend, for Dr. Carlisle to bring my new lower dose pills, and to just be in the company of our amazing families. I smiled at my reflection. Life was really good.


	571. Made It Better

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you for reading! This was a fun chapter to write! I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 571 – Made It Better<strong>

"This is a beautiful pashmina," my mom said as we sat in our seats waiting for the ballet to begin.

I smiled. "It was a gift from Edward," I said, proudly.

My mom leaned over me. "Very fashion forward, Edward. I didn't know men knew what pashminas were?"

He laughed. "I didn't know. Our friend Tanya suggested it to Bella, Bella filled me in on what it was, and then I just ran to the mall to get her one. Don't give me too much credit."

"Oh, Edward. It was the thought," my mom said, smiling.

"He's always sweet like that," I told my mom. I turned to look into Edward's eyes. "Every single day he says something, or does something that blows me away. It's an amazing feeling to be loved this much."

Edward stole a quick kiss and smiled against my lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"Mm. I love you, too."

The lights dimmed around us and my mom squeezed my left hand, while Edward held my right. He was playing with my fingers and it shouldn't have been so erotic, but it was. It was just Edward showing me, again and again, that he couldn't stop touching me, that he always wanted that physical connection with me.

The first act of the ballet was good, but I'd always hated the Mouse King. He scared me to death ever since I had a nightmare about him when I was eight. But, of course, Edward made it better.

When the dancer in the mouse costume ran across the stage, his leotard a little on the tight side, Edward leaned over and whisper in my ear. "That mouse has a lot of junk for a rodent."

I pressed my lips together, trying really hard not to laugh out loud and interrupt the ballet. I was laughing silently, my chest shaking, my face red. Oh, Edward was going to get it for this.

My mom looked over at us and smiled. She looked so happy that we were enjoying ourselves and obviously couldn't tell the torture I was going through not to make a scene.

We watched the battle between the toy soldiers and the evil mice with large genitals and I will admit to laughing quietly every time Edward squeezed my hand. He did it every single time a mouse come to the front and center of the stage. He was so immature and I loved it.

The first act ended with the Prince and Clara in a bed/sleigh watching beautiful ballerinas in gorgeous blue tutus, the snowflakes, dance around them. "Is that symbolic of them having sex?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I raised my eyebrows. Edward and his uniquely male perspective. "No. She's supposed to be a child."

"She doesn't look like a child."

I dropped my head on his shoulder and laughed. It was true, the ballerina playing Clara was at least twenty-five. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I could hear him laughing into my hair. I loved this man.

The first act ended and my mom and I got up to use the washroom. "You look like you're enjoying yourself, baby," my mom said, her reflection smiling at me in the long row of mirrors above the sinks.

I smiled back at her. "I love this, mom. The ballet is beautiful so far."

"You always used to watch this ballet on TV as a little girl. That's why I wanted so much to bring you here, this year. When I heard it was playing…"

I pulled my mom, who looked gorgeous in her emerald green satin ball gown, into a tight hug. "I love it. This is the best Christmas gift ever."

"Oh, I'm so glad. You know, it still bothers me that I'm leaving the country."

"Mom, no. You're not allowed to be bothered by it. We're having Christmas now. The exact date doesn't matter. You do. I like having the four of us, together. It's nice."

"We do make a beautiful little family, don't we?"

I smiled. "Absolutely."

She twirled a lock of my hair around her fingers. "You are such a lovely young lady. I'm so proud of you, Bella."

"Thank you, mom," I said, giving her another hug. "You know you have to send pictures from Italy, right? I mean of everything you see. I want to live Italy through you."

She smiled and hugged me back. "Make sure to have plenty of space in your e-mail inbox."

We joined Edward and Aro back in the foyer and Edward gave me a nice tight hug. "Are you scared of mice, Bella," he asked.

I giggled. "I'm scared of that mouse."

He smiled at me, his eyes lighting up. Edward absolutely loved learning new tidbits about me. And I loved sharing them. It was what I had been thinking about last week. We still were a new couple. We hadn't been together a full year. There was a lot left to learn.

"Really? How come?"

"I had a nightmare about that mouse, once. He came into my bedroom and took me out of my bed." I crinkled my nose. "I hate that mouse."

"Aw," Edward said, rocking us back and forth. "I'll protect you from the dirty rodent."

"Yay."

"What were you laughing at during the ballet?" my mom asked.

Edward chuckled. "The costumes are pretty tight."

"It's ballet," my mom said, obviously way, way more mature than we were.

Aro laughed with us, obviously knowing what we talking about. "On the male dancers, Dolcezza. The pants, you can see the genitali maschili, no?"

My mom blushed and giggled and Edward completely lost it, laughing loud and hard. He was so adorable. "I love Italian."

Aro smiled. "I can tell, Edward."

"The words sound beautiful, even when you're talking about, you know, that."

"What does Dolcezza mean, Aro? What you called my mom?"

"It means that she is dear to me. Like, uh, how do call it? Sweetheart?"

I set my hand on my heart. "Aw. I love it. You guys are so amazing, together."

Edward squeezed me tighter. He was always right. He was right when he said we would make this trip work. He was right to put family first. I would love him forever for always being the one of us that always reminded me to enjoy the little things.

We went back to our seats and I held Edward's hand on my lap, this time. I couldn't wait for the second act. I couldn't wait to watch the Sugar Plum Fairy dance and celebrate the holiday season, adventure, happiness and, most importantly, love.


	572. Chubby Baby

**A/N - Happy Thursday! It's almost the long weekend! Woo! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 572 – Chubby Baby<strong>

"Well, say goodbye to the abs, Bella," Edward said, picking up his third biscotti cookie to dip in his coffee.

After the Nutcracker ballet, the four of us had returned to the condo for desserts. Apparently, Aro had been baking desserts all week for us, which was why we'd gone out for dinner instead of eating here, too. I was happy with the trade-off. Aro and his traditional Italian recipes. I was in love with this food.

My mom giggled as she snacked on her sweet ricotta-stuffed crepe. "I think I might have put on a little weight since I've met Aro."

"Oh, Renee. You look fabulous," Edward said. "And not a day over thirty."

She laughed. "You don't have to butter me up, Edward. You have gifts under the tree, too."

I rubbed Edward's thigh. He was such a great guy. Always trying to make these visits with my mom run smoothly. And this one was going just fine, but Edward really made my mom happy. It was nice watching them together.

Edward had this personality that just lit up the room. I'd known him for eight and a half months now and it still made me smile when he made jokes and made people laugh. He was also very smooth with the ladies, and my mom obviously loved the positive attention she was getting from him.

"More to love," Aro said. "Eat, everyone. A baker likes to see happy faces. Beautiful Bella. More eggnog?"

"Um, yes, please. Thank you. One more mug, I guess."

Aro jumped up and took my glass to the kitchen. "And have another slice of that Buccellato. I made for you, Bella."

I laughed and helped myself to another slice of Aro's fig cake. It was stuffed with nuts, chocolate, raisins and spices. It was a-maz-ing.

I held my fork up to Edward's lips. "Taste this. It's insanely good."

Edward laughed. "No. It looks like fruit cake. We both know how well that turned out the last time you forced it on me."

"You don't like baked fruit, Edward?" my mom asked.

"Um, I don't mind it in pies, but fruitcake, I just can't stomach."

"Bella has always loved it. She would eat whole cakes as a little girl. I remember this one time –"

"Mom," I whined.

Edward chuckled. "I want to hear it, baby. I love little Bella stories. It kind of gives me a glimpse into the future. How our babies with be as children."

And no one could argue with that reasoning.

"Fine."

My mom looked so thrilled to tell this story. Aro came back in the room with a tray: my eggnog and cups of coffee for my mom, Edward and himself. "Did I miss a story?"

"No," Edward said, winking at me. "Renee is just about to tell it."

"Ah, good."

He sat down and cut himself some cake. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He was going to make a wonderful step-father. Intelligent, a hard worker, caring, happy and proud of his traditions and culture. I couldn't wait to hear about the proposal. We were going to get to keep him. I was excited.

"Okay," my mom started, leaning forward as if she was telling a secret. "There was this woman, Marianne, the bookkeeper for the company I used to work for when we first moved to Phoenix. Anyway, she used to invite everyone in the office over to her house for a Christmas party. Well, Bella was maybe five at the time. In kindergarten. She used to love the parties.

"Well, Marianne had made this fruitcake. She went on and on about it at work, how it was her mother's famous recipe and she wanted everyone to try it. The time comes to cut the cake and," my mom giggled, "it was gone. Just missing from the dining room table."

I laughed. I remembered that day. Edward smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Did Bella hide the cake?"

"Oh, she didn't just hide it. We found her in the walk-in pantry, her hands, face and pretty little dress covered in cake. She was chewing away happily when she was caught, like nothing was wrong." My mom could hardly tell the story she was laughing so hard.

Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek. "So damn adorable."

"I thought she was going to be a chubby little girl, given how much she ate, but she never put on a pound."

"Okay. I ate a lot of cake."

Edward kissed my lips, this time. "What did everyone say? Was Marianne upset?"

My mom giggled, again. "Everyone oohed and awed over how cute she was, Edward. You've seen the photos. She was as gorgeous as a child as she is now. And Marianne had a backup cake. So all was well in the end."

"The beautiful Bella can appreciate the fine things. She has a palette for rich foods," Aro said.

"I used to call her my little sugar bug."

"I like that," Edward said. "It's still true."

I frowned at him and he laughed. I might have pretended not to enjoy the story, but I did love hearing them told by my mom. We sat around until after midnight, eating, eating, eating, until we all called it a night.

My mom gave me a tight hug and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning for presents."

"Maybe not first thing," I said. "I'm exhausted."

She smiled. "Okay. Eight o'clock, then?"

Edward laughed and squeezed my hand. "I'll make sure she's up at eight."

"Uh. You're both so cruel."

"I'm cruel?" Edward asked after he'd shut and locked the bedroom door.

I giggled. "I cannot be blamed for wanting to stay in bed with you," I said, grabbing his tie and pulling him in for a nice, hard kiss. "I love you."

"Mm. I love you, sugar bug."

I shoved his chest and he laughed. "That is such an embarrassing story."

"It's cute, Bella. We're going to have chubby babies."

I laughed. "The cutest kind."

"Of course." He kissed me, again. "How about we get this dress off of you?"

I pulled the fly down on his suit pants. "How about we get this suit off of you?"

Our practice Christmas Eve was about to get naughty.


	573. I'm All Yours

**A/N - Happy Friday! Woo! We made it! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 573 – I'm All Yours<strong>

"Blue lace panties, Bella? Damn it, you're beautiful."

I giggled as Edward held my hands and helped me step out of my dress that was pooled on the bedroom floor. "I thought you'd like that."

"I love. And no bra. Baby, you're trying to kill me."

"I'm trying to do something."

He laughed and then pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Mm. You taste like Christmas."

I smiled against his lips and then laughed when he tried to suck on my bottom lip. "Like eggnog?"

"Mm hmm. And sugar and chocolate."

"Are you going to eat me up?"

He looked into my eyes and winked. "I have been thinking about nothing but."

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to my body, so my boobs were squished into his abs. Abs that were still there, despite all of the cookies he'd just eaten. I peeked up at his face and he smiled down at me. "I didn't mean eat me, like, you know, that way."

He held onto my hip with one hand and ran his fingertips softly down my spine. Instant gooseflesh. "I know. But, I did."

He started rocking me back and forth, dancing with me. He buried his face into my hair and took a deep breath. "Baby? Are you doing okay?"

I smiled as I pulled back to look at his face. "I'm more than okay. What do you mean?"

"It was just yesterday morning that you were awake in the night. Crying."

I pressed my lips together and nodded my head. "Yeah. It's seems like it's been so much longer than just two days."

"We've been busy. And I like that. Really. But you, the future Mrs. Cullen, are the most important person in the world to me. I want you to know that I love you and that you can tell me what's on your mind whenever and wherever we are."

"Thank you."

"Because your fear about the miscarriage, Bella. Those emotions don't just go away in a couple of days."

I nodded. "I know. I still feel a little sad, today. Nostalgic, maybe? Like I really do miss my mom when we're in Washington."

"I know you do. I understand a little, being away at school. But, I know that's not the same thing."

"I really just think my period was making me act like a basket case. I think girly moments like that, the heavy bleeding, a girl kind of wants of her mom around."

"Are you going to talk to her about it?"

"I don't know. I just," I sighed. "I don't want her to think I'm needy, to think that she has to stay in the country right now. This trip to Italy is going to change her life for the better. Finally. And I don't want to be the reason that she doesn't enjoy herself because she's worrying about something she can't fix."

"You're freaking selfless, Bella."

"Hardly. Edward, it feels like it's all about me, all the time. My period, my emotions. You cater to me, and I always think that our relationship isn't even."

Edward shook his head. "I'll tell you what. The next time I get my period, you can buy me chocolate and maxi pads."

I dropped my head onto his chest and laughed. He chuckled with me and then kissed the top of my head. I tipped my head back. "I get your point, Edward."

"Good. You are half of us. The beautiful, intelligent, fun and sexy half. Your happiness is everything. I mean that. You're happy, I'm happy. You're sad, I'm sad. I can't empathize, but I can be sympathetic.

"We're going to get you on the new pills and see if that helps. If not, lover, we'll go find a doctor to talk to."

I smiled. "We have your dad."

"That's not what I meant. If you're still sad, we'll find a councillor, or something."

I took a half step back. "You think I need therapy?"

"Hey." He took my hands in his and squeezed them softly. "I did not say that. You're not crazy, Bella. But if you're depressed, baby, then we can fix it." He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to get serious, here. This is a fun trip. I'm just saying that I'm here for you and we're going to get it figured out, okay? Don't be upset with me. Please, Bella."

"I'm not. I just…" I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. "I just want you not to worry so much."

He chuckled as if I were crazy. "Bella."

"I know. You love me and you're always going to worry."

"Will you talk to your mom?"

"I probably should. I don't want her to worry, either."

Edward ran his hand over my hair. It felt good. Comforting. "That's part of love."

"Gah," I said, pulling back from him and laughing. "You're so brilliant."

He laughed, but reached for me, again. "As long as you think so."

"Dance with me, again."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. You snuck in a serious talk. And I want to have fun with you."

He smiled and started dancing with me. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Talking is allowed."

"How about," he set his hands on my moving hips and let them run up my sides, "touching?"

He covered my breasts with his palms. "Mm. Yes."

"Squeezing?"

"Uh."

He chuckled and circled my nipples with his thumbs. "Fondling?"

I laughed and reached around him to grab his bum cheeks. "Allowed."

He pushed his nice, big, hard underwear-covered bulge against me. "Grinding?"

"Oh, yeah. Edward?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'm not good at foreplay. I have no patience."

He laughed and pushed my hair over my shoulder so he had access to my neck. "Absolutely none. I know." He bit my naked shoulder and then laved the spot with his warm tongue. "But, I have enough patience for the both us."

"How?" I got out between moans as he licked the sensitive skin under my ear.

"I love worshipping you, baby," his whispered in my ear before nipping my ear lobe. "I waited a lifetime for you."

"Even though I'm not perfect?"

"Oh, lover." He looked into my eyes. "You are flawless." I snorted and he laughed. "Let me show you."

"Mm. Okay."

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips as he carried me to the bed. "You know you're perfect, don't you? You just like it when I prove it to you, right?"

I giggled giving myself away. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Let me make love to you."

"I'm all yours."


	574. More Ways Than One

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you for reading! Enjoy your weekend and the chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 574 – More Ways Than One<strong>

**Thursday, December 9**

"Merry early Christmas, Bella. I love you."

I woke with a smile on my face. "I love Christmas."

"Well, just like we did at Thanksgiving, we get lots of Christmases."

"We're lucky."

He pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "We are very lucky."

"I love you so much, Edward. Thank you for always worrying about me, for loving me, for taking care of me. You are the perfect man and I know that I am blessed."

"Aw, baby," he said, running his hand over my hair, again. "We're are blessed to be together. And I will always love you and worry about you and care about you."

"Thank you," I said, kissing him, again. "I brought one of your Christmas presents in my suitcase."

He laughed. "So did I."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course. I wasn't sure what the plan was, but I wanted to make sure you had something to open if we did a gift exchange."

"See. You are perfect."

He pulled the covers back and pressed a kiss right over my heart. "Shouldn't you be wrapped up in big red bow for me?"

"No." I giggled and pushed his head back. The stubble on his chin was tickling my bare skin.

"What?" he asked, looking up at me with his sexy green eyes and an innocent smile on his face.

"That tickles."

"This?" He rubbed his cheek over my stomach and I squirmed underneath him, giggling.

"Edward." I laughed and tried to get away, but he grabbed my hands and held them to my sides. I screamed and laughed harder. Edward was laughing so hard, but he wasn't giving up. He was giving me a whisker rub and I couldn't escape, the laughter making me even weaker.

He straddled my hips and lifted my arms over my head. He was still smiling widely and looked so darn gorgeous. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too."

"Can you breathe?"

I giggled. "Barely."

"I love your laugh, Bella. It's so musical. I could write lyrics to it."

I laughed, again. "I sound like a donkey."

Edward laughed with me. "No you don't. You sound like an angel."

"Hee haw."

He snorted and leaned down to kiss my lips. "What a sexy ass you are."

I could not stop giggling, but Edward didn't stop kissing me. My lips, my teeth, my chin. "Stop it," I laughed.

"I love being silly with you." He kissed my lips, again. "But, I was hoping to get a little serious."

"Ooh. What about?" I asked, still smiling.

He let go of my hands and slid his hands down my arms, my sides and then back up to my breasts. "About this body."

"Mm. I love when you get serious about my body. But…"

"But what?"

"Don't we have to go open Christmas gifts?"

He grinned, looking sexy and mischievous. "Well, I cheated and woke you up at seven instead of eight, so I could play with you."

"Mm. I like the way you think, Mr. Cullen. I like it a lot."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss me. "What do you want to play?"

"Um, I think I want to play the game where Bella lays on the bed and Edward does his magic on top of her."

He shook his head. "But then only one of us is playing, my love."

"I really do like that game, though."

He chuckled. "What if we made it more fun."

"Impossible."

"What if Edward ties Bella to the bed and teases her for the entire hour."

"Oh, that's cruel. I don't think I like that game."

"I think you would love it, actually, Bella."

"I don't like being teased."

"I think you would learn to love it."

I laughed. "Or, Bella could tie Edward to the bed and play a little game with him."

"You don't need to tie me down, Bella. You can do anything you want to me. You know that."

"Ooh. Okay. Let's start with that." I sat up, our legs tangled on the bed, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're such a giver."

I laughed. "And you have to learn to be a taker."

He laughed with me. "What are you going to do to me, Mistress."

"I like that."

"So do I. You have no idea, Bella."

"Ah. Maybe you want to be spanked."

He laughed. "Not really, no."

I giggled. "I don't think that's how it works. I'm supposed to tell you, right?"

"Right. I'm sorry. This is your call. My body is your playground. Go wild."

"Hmm. Oh, we need a safe word."

He laughed, his eyes doing that super cute crinkly thing they did when he was incredibly happy and relaxed. "When you bring up safe words, I think about dungeons and whips, Bella. We're not that kind of people."

"You don't want to be chained to the wall of a cement basement."

He laughed. "No. I like romance. You know pillows, rose petals, mirrors, bathtubs. Comfort. And the only torture I enjoy is teasing, biting and a little scratching."

"Me, too."

"Damn it. I'll have to take that paddle back to the triple-X store."

I snorted and he laughed with me, before kissing me, again. "This is the best morning, ever," I said.

"Yeah. Just you and me, naked and laughing, talking about S&M."

"Yep. Best morning." I pushed his shoulders back and fell on top of him. I kissed his chest while scratching up and down his sides. He groaned, his muscles tightening and his erection getting even harder. That's what I wanted to play with.

I inched further down on the bed so I could lick the underside of his length in one long, slow stroke. "Okay. I'm done, now," I teased.

Edward lifted his head, a look at panic on his face. "Uh, okay."

I laughed before grabbing and squeezing him. He swore under his breath and I giggled. "Sorry. I was playing."

"Carry on."

"Does this feel good?" I asked, holding onto his erection and tracing the head over my lips.

"Fuck."

"Is that good or bad?"

"That felt incredible, but it looked sexy as hell. You are flipping erotic."

I giggled and he smiled. "Yay."

He laughed and dropped his head back onto the bed. "You are amazing, Bella." I licked him again and then tried to slide as much as I could into my mouth. I gagged about halfway and sat back. "You okay, baby?"

"Yeah. Sorry. That wasn't sexy."

"Oh, it was sexy. Trust me on that."

I smiled. "Then, yay, again."

He chuckled and sat up, pushing me back onto the bed. He kissed me, again. Hard. If this was a foreshadow of what Christmas would bring, I was one excited girl. In more ways than one.


	575. So Spoiled

**A/N - Happy September! It's my mom's birthday and I'll be busy celebrating, later. So, you get Sunday's chapter early! I love writing about Christmas. This story is never going to end as I love the holidays so much! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 575 – So Spoiled<strong>

"Merry Christmas, baby," my mom said as she pulled me into a tight hug when Edward and I finally made our appearance at eight on the dot, and not a second sooner. She was wearing beautiful red satin PJs. I was glad because I came out of my room in pink sweatpants and a cute grey hoodie.

I had packed Edward some green flannel pants and a black t-shirt to wear for pajamas. It was almost weird for us to wear clothes. Having our own apartment, we were naked most of the time we were together. But, alas, we weren't alone.

I had to laugh at Aro when he gave me a tight hug and kisses on both cheeks. "Do you always wear a suit?"

He laughed with me. "Most of the time. Yes."

My mom winked at him and they shared a private laugh. "Ew. Mom. I saw that."

She laughed. "You're a grown woman, now. Plus I heard you giggling this morning."

I flushed fire red and Edward laughed. "I just happen to tell really good jokes, Renee." He lifted his hands in the air, like he was innocent. "Honestly."

My mom and Aro laughed at him. I had really cool parents. I knew we were young, younger than most engaged couples nowadays, but my mom, Aro, my dad and Heidi, as well as Edward's family, were so supportive of our decision. We were blessed to have that backing from them.

"Okay. Presents," I said, running to the Christmas tree and plopping down on the floor in front of it.

"No coffee first?" Aro asked. "We just open the gifts?"

I giggled. "Coffee is allowed," I said. "While we open presents."

"I will go get some. Edward?"

"Yes. Please," Edward said, smiling.

"Milk, Bella?"

"Oh, yeah. Okay," I said. "Thank you. Do you need help?"

"No, no. You look at your gifts."

I giggled. "I'm so excited." I bit my lip and smiled at Edward as he came to sit beside me on the floor. "Sorry that I'm acting like I'm eight."

Edward laughed and then kissed my cheek. Very mom friendly. "It's cute," he said.

"She's adorable at Christmas," my mom said. "Oh, and I have my camera."

I laughed and tried to finger comb my sex hair, but I was sure I had no hope. "Bella, you look gorgeous," Edward said.

"Yes, baby. Stop fussing," my mom said, snapping a shot of me.

I frowned at her. "You've showered and you're wearing makeup, mom."

"I'm the mom."

I giggled at her logic. Oh, well. Nothing I could do, now. Presents.

"Our drinks," Aro said. "And I brought a plate of sweets."

"Perfect," Edward said, taking another biscotti with his coffee. "God, that is amazing coffee."

"I'm happy you like it," Aro said, sitting next to my mom on the love seat. He passed her a mug and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They were so perfect together. It felt right.

And I think I felt truly content with having this little family here in Denver and one back in Forks. And another, Edward, the kitty and I, in Seattle. Our family was complex and scheduling was a little stressful at times, but I thought that we were doing a good job making it work.

"Presents?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella. Open them," my mom said.

Edward laughed as I tore open a huge, heavy box from my mom. "Oh, mom." It was a box full of Sephora makeup, skincare products, perfume, soaps, scrubs. It must have cost her a fortune. But I loved it. All of it. "This is perfect. I love you."

"You're so beautiful without all of this stuff, but I know you love makeup."

"I do." I hopped up and gave my mom a huge hug. "I love it."

"A woman deserves to be pampered, yes?" Aro said.

I laughed and Edward smiled. "Thank goodness the new house has two bathrooms for Bella to store all of this."

My mom laughed. "I can't wait to see it, you two."

"We can't wait to show you," I said.

"You are welcome anytime," Edward added. "We're home most weekends. We have guest rooms, but they're not furnished, yet." He laughed and shrugged.

"We can fly in for the day, sometime," she said.

I nodded. I understood that she was uncomfortable in Forks. I wasn't going to push her to stay. It was a small town and she probably knew most everyone from the past. I was just happy that she wanted to see the house at all.

Edward rubbed my back. He always knew when I needed him the most.

"Open a gift from me," Aro said.

I smiled and reached under the tree to pull out a huge box. It was heavy, so Edward helped me drag it over. "Oh, it's for both of us," I said, smiling at Edward.

"Yikes. You're making her share."

I laughed at my charming fiancé. "I'm not that bad."

He winked at me. "Open it, love."

So, I did. I tore open the paper. "Oh, Aro. Copper cookware? It's beautiful."

"For your new home. New kitchen."

"Thank you," Edward said, leaning over to shake Aro's hand. "This is great."

I jumped up again, to hug my almost step-dad. "Thank you so much. These are the pots and pans I've always wanted."

"The best for you," he said, laughing.

"I am so spoiled," I said, feeling myself tear up.

Edward took my hand and pulled me onto his lap. He squeezed me close and kissed my temple. "You're fun to spoil." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a tiny box with a slightly squished bow on top. "Here. Open mine."

I smiled and kissed his lips, blushing when I saw the camera's flash. "Thank you."

"It had a rough journey down here hidden in my socks."

I giggled. "It's perfect."

"Open it, Bella," my mom said, bouncing in her seat. I had wondered where I got that from.

I carefully unwrapped the package while Edward was absently running his fingers along the outside of my thighs. A little black box. "Edward, they're gorgeous," I said, taking in the diamond and sapphire stud earrings. "They match the eternity pendent you gave me for my birthday." I turned to kiss his lips. "Thank you. I love them."

He smiled and stole another kiss. "You're welcome, baby girl. They've been hidden for a while in the apartment."

I smiled. "You're so sneaky."

"I try."

I stood up. "Be right back," I said. I ran to my bedroom and opened my suitcase. I had bought Edward a pair of sunglasses when we were at the mall, the day before. They were sexy aviator sunglasses that I knew he would love.

I was going to give him his cufflinks, and had brought them along, but I thought maybe I'd wait for the real Christmas, or when we were alone. They were special.

Thank goodness I had the shades giftwrapped.

"Here you go, handsome," I said, sitting back on his lap.

Edward kissed my neck, obviously forgetting my mom and Aro were right in front of us. He had a cute smile on his face while he tore open the paper. He opened the case. "Nice." He slipped the sunglasses on and smiled at me. "How do they look?"

"Hot. I knew they would."

He chuckled and then kissed my lips. "Thank you, babe. I love them. My old pair are actually getting scratched."

"I know. You're welcome."

"Ooh, Edward. You look like Tom Cruise," my mom said.

Aro laughed. "_Top Gun_."

"Maverick, huh," I whispered in his ear. "How perfect for a man that loves air travel. And bathrooms on planes."

Edward laughed. "Two words, stewardess," he whispered back. "Role play."


	576. I'm Your Mom

**A/N - Happy Labour Day to those in Canada or the USA. A day for BBQs and relaxation. I will be making burgers, so I won't be at my laptop. You get the chapter early, again. Thanks for all of your support. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 576 – I'm Your Mom<strong>

"A leather laptop bag?" Edward said, smiling over at my mom. "Thank you so much. It's great, Renee. You didn't have to…"

"Oh, Edward. I love to spoil my kids."

I rubbed his thigh and he smiled at me. "Well, it's awesome. Thanks, again. I really love it."

"Of course."

"Mom. Open mine," I said. I passed her the box and she excitedly tore open the paper. Edward snapped a photo of her with his phone and I was grateful to him for it.

"Bella," she breathed as she ran her hands over the leather bound journal.

"It's a travel journal," I said. "I thought you might like it for your trip to Italy."

"Lovely," Aro said.

"What a wonderful idea, Bella," my mom said. "It's absolutely beautiful." She got up and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I'm so touched, baby. I love it so much."

"I wrote in the front cover."

"What does it say?" Aro asked Renee.

My mom wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It says: _Mom, I'm so happy for you, excited for this new journey you are taking in life. Make memories and cherish them. I love you. ~Bella._ Honey, I will cherish this forever."

I wiped another stray tear from my cheek. "I'm so glad you like it."

Edward reached under the tree and passed her another gift. "Here, Renee. Let's get a smile on your face, again." She giggled as she tore open the package. "It's from both Bella and I."

"Pearl earrings," she said. "Oh, you guys. They are beautiful."

"Edward picked them out," I said. "He's really good with jewellery."

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me close to his chest. "It took my mom four tries to get a girl. But until she had Alice, she took us boys shopping with her. I learned from the best."

"Aw," Renee said. "Such a sweet story. I'll bet you were the cutest little boy."

"Yep," I said, smiling. "The pictures are priceless."

"Oh, Aro," Edward said, changing the subject from his baby pictures. "We have something for you." He passed him the nice box of ties that we'd found him yesterday when we went shopping.

My mom giggled. "That is perfect for you," she said.

Aro laughed. "It is. It is. Thank you for thinking of me. Grazie."

"Prego," Edward said.

"Yes," Aro said, laughing. "You got it."

I smiled at Edward, so darn adorable with his Italian. It was really sexy, actually.

I stood up and kissed the top of Edward's head. "Okay. Who wants pumpkin pancakes?"

"Me," my mom said, hopping up to take my hand and lead me towards the kitchen. "Mother daughter time."

I looked back at Edward and he winked at me, obviously happy that was getting in a little more time with my mom. "I've always wanted to know your secret," she said as she watched me get out a frying pan.

I smiled. "I don't mind sharing it."

"Good. Honey," she sighed. "You look tired. Now, I don't mean that the wrong way, but you're pale, Isabella. Are you feeling okay?"

I shrugged. "I can't believe you noticed."

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my forehead. "I'm your mom."

I nodded and squeezed her tightly. "I've been having trouble with my birth control. I'll be switching this weekend to a lower dose."

"Oh, baby. What kind of trouble?"

"I've been emotional and I had a really heavy period this last time. Carlisle, Edward's dad, he thinks it's nothing serious. It can be fixed."

"Bella." She just held onto me and squeezed me. It was so nice to just be comforted by my mom. A girl really needed this, sometimes. "Are you okay, though?"

"I don't know. There's been a lot going on. There's a scary guy on campus, lots of stress at school, the wedding planning, you know. Life stuff," I said, finally opening up to my mom, telling her all the things I had been holding back from her, to protect her. To stop her from worrying about me.

"That and I really thought I might have had a miscarriage."

Tears sprang to my mom's eyes. "Did you? Baby? Oh, no." She stroked my hair, the most motherly gesture she's ever given me.

I shook my head and wiped my eyes. "No, mom. It was just hormones, or something. I'm okay."

"That's it. I'm not going to Italy. I'm going to come up to Seattle and stay with you for a few weeks. You need me."

"No, mom," I said. "That's exactly what I don't want."

"What? You don't want me?"

"No, no. That's not what I mean. I just didn't want to ruin your vacation."

"You are more important to me, Bella. You're my daughter."

I nodded. "I know, mom. But, I'm okay. I'm grown up. I have Edward, now. He's really good at comforting me, at listening to me when I'm upset. He takes care of me, now."

She smiled and wiped her cheeks. "Okay. I know. I just worry, baby."

"I know. And I love you for it. Really, mom. I'm just really happy for you. You have an amazing man in your life, a great career in a new city. And I love our relationship, now. If I need you, I'll call you. I promise I will. But, I want you to live your life, mom. I want you to enjoy this trip."

"Are you sure?"

I smiled. "I'm positive. But, it really does mean the world to me that you offered to stay."

"Will you call me? Or text? Let me know how the new pills work?"

I nodded. "I promise."

"You didn't lose a baby?"

"No."

She squeezed me tighter and I let myself enjoy the moment of being loved. "Thank you for telling me, Bella. It means the world to me."

"Can we go back to happy?"

My mom laughed and kissed my cheek. "Of course, my beautiful daughter. Let's make those pancakes."

The rest of the morning of being together went by quickly. One o'clock came too fast and it was time to catch our flight home to Seattle. Aro was going to ship most of our Christmas gifts to our apartment for us so we wouldn't have to take them back on the plane. The bags of clothes my mom bought me, though, fit in our suitcases. Barely.

After a tearful goodbye, Edward and I boarded the airplane and took our seats. I rested my cheek against his chest and he rubbed my back in slow soothing circles.

"Upset you missed out on drinks with Steve last night?" Edward teased, knowing exactly what to say to make me laugh. I was still glad that he wasn't jealous of the handsome football hero from my high school days.

I peeked up at his face and he winked at me. "No."

"Good. Why don't you sleep, baby?"

"My eyes are sore," I said. "I have to stop crying."

Edward leaned in for a kiss. "I'm proud of you," he said. "For talking to your mom about everything that's been going on."

"Yeah. It was hard."

"She was worried, huh?"

"I knew she would be, Edward. And I thought for a minute that she was going to move in with us."

He chuckled. "Yikes."

"Yeah. A mother in law in the house. Picture it, baby. No. Privacy. At. All."

"Thank you for handling that."

I smiled. "No problem."

"But, you know, sugar, if you ever want to her to come and visit, she is more than welcome. Renee is your mom and I love her, too."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Plus, angel, you're about to entertain my entire family for the weekend."

"I truly can't wait, Edward."

"Me neither." He kissed my lips once more. "And, Bella."

"Yeah?"

"You are just as crazy about Christmas as I am."

I giggled. "I like presents."

"I noticed. The earrings look beautiful on you, by the way."

I reached up and ran my fingers over my gorgeous new Christmas gift from my romantic fiancé. "Thank you, again. I love them."

Edward smiled, making me swoon. "I love you."


	577. Favourite

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I can't tell you how rewarding it is to hear your thoughts on a chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 577 – Favourite<strong>

**Friday, December 10**

It was noon and Edward and I had been up since seven AM studying for our final exams. We studied all night yesterday, too, after we got home from Denver, for about six hours, stopping only we were too tired to read anymore.

I threw my pen down and looked up at Edward. "I just realized that we're going to have to leave Robbie for a whole week after Christmas," I said. "You know, for Chicago and Arizona. He probably already hates us for leaving him Wednesday and yesterday. Oh, and the weekend away with Liam before that."

Edward grabbed my foot and started rubbing it, digging in to the arch of my foot nice and deeply. I almost forgot about my whining. "The kitten doesn't hate you."

"He might, Edward. He's still a baby."

He leaned down and kissed the tops of my toes. "He loves you. You're an awesome mom to him. But, you deserve to have some time away, too."

"I don't even know where we're leaving him."

"I'm sure Vanessa would happily steal him from us for a few days. She's loved Robbie since that first day you brought him to the beach."

"Yeah." I smiled. "I miss the beach. Our beach."

Edward chuckled. "The beach we made love on."

"Well, I was thinking it's the beach that you gave me my promise ring on, and where you proposed to me, but yeah, the sex thing was awesome, too."

He laughed and kept rubbing my feet. "I love that beach."

"So, you said it's too cold to go there?"

"The wind blows pretty hard in the winters, babe. And off the water, it's damn cold. But if you're bundled up, we can still go for a walk."

I smiled. "I'd really like that."

"Done."

"Hey, Edward."

He smiled back at me. "Yes, baby."

"Do you want to work on the house in Forks over Christmas break?"

"Yes."

I laughed. "That was easy."

"You're going to wear panties and baggy t-shirt. Ooh and pigtails."

"I want to paint the walls."

"For sure. We have that gift card from Uncle Liam for the hardware store. We'll get paint."

"Eeek. I can't wait."

"You're so cute, it's sexy."

I giggled and slipped my foot over his crotch. "You want a study break?"

Edward smiled. "You have to ask?"

I set my books on the coffee table, crawled over to his lap and straddled his thighs. "The trip to see my mom was nice, right?"

"It was awesome."

I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his lips. "What time is your family getting here, tonight?"

"Uh, like five, I think."

"Nice."

He laughed, running his hands up my sides. "If we have sex for the next five hours, I'm not going to have any energy for Uncle Liam and Tanya's engagement party."

"We're not really acting like people that are throwing a party this evening are we?" I said, pulling my shirt over my head.

"Nope." He buried his face between my breasts.

I laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Liam and Tanya are bringing munchies, right?"

"Yeah."

"I need to make red velvet cupcakes and put the hor d'oeuvres in the oven."

He licked between my breasts and up my neck. "Now?"

"No. We have time for lunch first."

"Are you lunch?"

I giggled. "Is that what you want? It will save me time from cooking."

Edward held my bum cheeks and stood up. "Yeah. I want you." I smiled as he carried me to our bedroom. "I can make us pizza pockets for lunch when we're finished."

"Ooh. I like."

"Do you want me to wear my new sunglasses?"

I giggled. "In bed? No."

"I thought you said they looked sexy on me" he said and then pouted.

"They do, baby. But I don't want to role play, right now. I want to get really sweaty with you."

"Mm. I have been skipping the gym." He set me down on the bed and then stripped in front of me. I bit my lip and smiled as he got more naked by the second. Edward grinned back at me. "You still liking what you see, baby girl?"

"Yeah."

"What's your favourite part?"

I smiled. "Of your body? Um." I giggled. "Turn around."

Edward smiled and walked in a slow circle so I could take in every single angle. "See anything you like?"

I laughed. "Um. I like your bum."

"That's your favourite part? Of my whole body."

"Definitely."

Edward laughed and took his erection in his hand. "You don't like this?"

I shut my eyes and hummed. "I love that."

"A close second?"

I giggled. "Don't make me choose."

"What's second, Bella?"

"Your abs."

"Yeah?" He was still stoking himself. "Higher ranked than this?"

I giggled. "Stop it."

"I can't stop, baby. Honestly."

"No, I mean you're teasing me. Come over here." Edward smiled and stepped a little closer. I covered his hand with mine we stroked him together.

"Mm, baby."

I let him go and unclasped my bra. "Get in the bed."

Edward climbed over top of me, pushed me back into the pillows and kissed my lips. "Do you want to know what my favourite parts of your body are?" he asked.

"Take my pants off."

He laughed as he pulled them off and then kissed my lips. "I love your breasts," he whispered, kissing each one. "Your nice, round, firm breasts.

"I love your soft skin," he whispered, tracing his fingers over my stomach. "This body is going to hold our babies, one day."

I smiled as he kissed a path down my stomach. "I love your pretty little pussy, Bella," he said, kissing his way lower and lower. "So soft, so delicious."

I giggled and then hummed as he licked me. "You like that, huh?"

"Yes."

"I love your beautiful legs, so sexy, so silky."

"You're not choosing a favourite, Edward. That's cheating."

He laughed. "It really is impossible, huh?"

"Yep."

"Um," he tasted me, again, slowly, making me writhe on the bed. "I think I love your lips the most."

I laughed. "Which lips?"

Edward chuckled and crawled up my body to kiss my face. "These lips. You have such a sexy mouth."

"Can you put my third favourite part of your body into my second?"

He chuckled. "With pleasure." He reached between us and slid just the head inside. "Mm. Baby. Do you want me to wear a condom?"

"No. This is the last time before I switch birth control. I want to really feel you."

He smiled and kissed my lips, again, before sliding, slowly, slowly into me. "You feel so warm, so perfect, baby. I never want to leave."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his circling hips. "You have me forever."

"Mm, yeah, Bella. Damn." I giggled and scratched his back. "You're laughing? Am I doing it wrong?"

I laughed, harder. "I'm just enjoying this moment."

"No. Tell me," he breathed. "Oh, yeah. Shit."

I snorted and threw my head back, not being able to stop laughing. "The sounds you make. I love them"

He chuckled. "It's called enjoying sex." I kissed his lips and he frowned at me. "Now I'm going to be self-conscious about my sex sounds."

"Don't be. I love them." I hummed and then squeaked when Edward hit the perfect spot inside of me. I giggled and he smirked at me.

"There you go," he said. He quickened his pace and I cried out, again. "Yeah. That's my girl."

"Uh, god, I love you. Ah, ah, ah, ah." I couldn't stop, now. He was hitting so deep, so hard. I wasn't going to la– "Edward." I came with a scream and hummed as Edward kept moving inside me. I felt so good, so relaxed, so happy.

He finally groaned into my shoulder and then brought his lips to mine. "You okay?"

"Mm."

He chuckled. "Me, too."


	578. Wanton and Waiting

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Really long chapter today, but I just couldn't stop writing! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 578 – Wanton and Waiting<strong>

"You look beautiful, the apartment smells amazing. I think we're ready for company."

I smiled at Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Thank you. And, yeah. I'm ready."

He pressed a kiss to my lips. "I love you, baby girl."

I hummed as he kissed me, again. "I love you, too. Thank you for tidying up and changing the sheets."

He smiled. "I like why I had to change the sheets."

I blushed and giggled thinking of our lunchtime rendezvous. "Shh."

He laughed. "No one is here, yet."

"I know, but still. Your parents are coming. I don't want to be all flushed and worked up."

"You are flushed. It's sexy, baby."

I shoved his shoulder. "Stop it. They're not going to want me to marry you, their eldest, golden son, if I'm all breathy and, god, I don't know, wanton."

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "Wanton? You've been reading too much classic literature. You are far from being lewd."

I smirked at him. "Can I just say that it is an absolute turn on that you know what wanton means."

"Yeah, I'm a classy guy."

I giggled. "You are. You're like the Lord of, I don't know, Cheshire, or something."

"Cheshire?"

I scooped up Robbie. "I looked at our cat."

"And his Cheshire smile." Edward kissed our baby between the ears. There was a knock on the front door and I heard Emmett's laughter from the hallway.

"They're here," I said, hurrying to the door.

Edward ran in front of me and turned to face me. "One more kiss, first." I giggled as he pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Mm. One more."

I smiled. "I love you." And then I opened the door.

We were inundated with hugs and kisses and laughter and cats and stories about the drive up, Christmas hints and plans for the weekend. I had tears in my eyes. This was what life was all about. Family. And even though it wouldn't be official until next summer, I felt like I was a true part of the Cullen family.

Esme wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly to her chest. It was the hug I had been waiting all week for. I basked in it and buried my face in her neck as I squeezed her back just as hard. "How are you doing sweetheart?"

I pulled back and met her own watery eyes. I nodded. "I'm good."

She took my hand and led me to the bedroom. She shut the door behind us and I hugged her, again. "You sure, Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Carlisle doesn't tell me everything, doctor patient confidentiality and all, but he did take that last call in bed, honey. He was saying something about no signs of pregnancy? Bella, honey." She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"It was just a heavy period, Esme. Really." I laughed at myself, wondering why talking about periods and sex was easier with Carlisle than with my fiancé's mom.

"But you thought…?"

I bit my lip, my face on fire, especially when I looked over at mine and Edward's bed.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't have to tell me. I'm embarrassing you. I was just so worried."

I smiled and took her hands. "You know I'm changing birth control pills, right?" She nodded. "It's because I'm an emotional wreck. And I got a little wistful about kids this weekend while we were away. Edward and I talk about babies a lot. We also stopped using protection outside of the pill. I don't know why, but when I got my period, it hit me hard. Like, I really thought maybe I might be pregnant."

Esme squeezed my hands and I continued. "And, then, of course, I wasn't and," I laughed, "I probably scared Edward half to death with all the crying."

"He's good to you."

"Oh, he's a saint."

Esme smiled. "He's an amazing young man. I'm so proud of him."

I smiled back at her. "Me, too." I shrugged. "Anyway, I've never had a period that heavy before and it scared me. That's where the idea of a miscarriage popped into my head. But, it wasn't. I know that now. I'm okay. I'm just really looking forward to changing pills. My emotions are out of whack. I can feel it."

"My sweet girl."

I smiled and hugged her, again. "I've missed you so much, Esme."

"Aw, honey. You'll be home for a good three weeks when your exams are finished. None of us can wait."

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle peeked his head in the room. "Bella. I wanted to talk to you as soon as possible. Get it out of the way so you're not worrying. Do we have time, now?"

"Uh, yeah. Come on in."

Esme kissed my cheek and then Edward's as she passed him on the way out of the room. "Girl talk, huh?" Edward teased, wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"Yeah."

I took Edward's hand and we sat on the side of the bed, together. Carlisle sat at the foot of the bed and set his medical bag in front of him. "You've finished your period, Bella?"

"On Tuesday."

"Was it heavy the whole three days?"

"The first two. Tuesday was almost nothing."

"That's okay. It happens. I only worry a little because of your anemia. How are you doing being back on the iron pills? Still weak? Shaky? Dizzy?"

"Um," I looked at Edward and he smiled at me. "I think I've been good. Tired at times, but I'm feeling way better since I went back on the iron pills."

He opened his bag and passed me three boxes of birth control pills. "Okay. These ones are relatively the same as your last birth control pills."

"How does that change anything, then, dad?" Edward asked. "I'm sorry. I'm not being rude, I just don't think I understand."

"That's alright. You know that I love questions." Carlisle smiled and we both laughed. "Each pill is a combination of hormones. These new one have the same hormones, but the dosage is lower."

Edward rubbed the back of his head. "But, it still protects against pregnancy? Or is the chance higher with a lower dose?"

"You are an amazing student, Edward."

Edward chuckled. "Only when I really care about something."

"These pills will be just as effective in preventing pregnancy as the last ones. It's just going to have less of an emotional side effect on Bella. But," he pulled two boxes of condoms out of his bag and passed them to Edward, "back up for the first two weeks. The transitional period when switching pills has been shown to have an increased risk of pregnancy. I'd actually use them a little longer than two weeks."

"So, until the new year," Edward said and then nodded. "Okay."

"Bella, sweetheart. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"You're quieter than normal," Carlisle said. "Do you need to talk privately?"

"I can go," Edward said, standing up. "I'm sorry. I always just invite myself to these things."

"No, it's okay," I said, taking his hand, again. He sat back down beside me. "I'm just still a little bummed about the baby thing."

"Baby thing?" Carlisle asked. "You mean the increased chance of pregnancy?"

"No. I mean that I even got my period in the first place." I shrugged. "It's the hormones," I said and laughed at myself.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows, but did his best to remain neutral. "Oh, you wanted a baby?"

"Crazy, right?" I asked.

"It's not crazy, Bella. It depends on your goals right now. If that is something you both want, we'd have to take you off the pills and get you on the right vitamins, first."

I wiped the tears off my cheeks. "No. I know it's not the right time."

Carlisle stood up and set his hand on the back of my head. He kissed my forehead and then the top of Edward's head. "As your doctor, Bella, that decision isn't mine to advise you on.

"As a parent, though, if you let me step back in my dad shoes, I can only tell you what I told Emmett and Rose. A baby is a lifelong commitment. I've been worrying about this kid for close to twenty years, and I'll tell you, Bella, I'll never stop.

"I know for a fact that the two of you are going to be phenomenal parents. You have the love and support of Esme and myself, too. But I want you to really think if you're ready right now."

He closed his bag. "Bella, you can start these new pills tomorrow. And as embarrassing as it is, I need you to let me know if you get spotting, bleeding or any other side effects."

I stood up and gave my future father-in-law a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Carlisle. I really, really appreciate everything you've done for me. Do you need me to pay for these?"

"No, Bella. Those are samples. They're yours. If these work for you, you can claim the future packages on your dad's insurance." He squeezed my shoulder. "And you are so welcome. I'm happy to help in any way I can.

"I'm going to go check on the kids. Will you join us all soon?"

"Yeah," Edward said. "Thanks, dad." Carlisle offered both of us a smile before slipping out of our bedroom.

I crawled back onto the bed beside Edward and he wrapped me in his arms as we laid back on the pillows. "You okay?" he whispered.

I smiled and kissed his neck. "Yeah."

"You want to start these pills?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward. I'll get over this baby kick. I just need a little more time." I sniffled. "I just hate hearing about risks for pregnancy. Risks. As if it's a disease."

Edward nodded. "I get that. Why don't we think of it as postponing pregnancy, instead?"

"I love that."

"We're still on the same page with that," he asked softly. "Waiting a couple more years before starting a family?"

"We are."

Edward wrapped me tightly in his arms and rocked us a little. "Should we go join the craziness that is the Cullen family?"

I smiled. "Absolutely."


	579. Bro and Sis

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thanks for reading! Let's hang out with Emmett, today! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 579 – Bro and Sis<strong>

"Bella, guess what?" Alice said. She ran over to give me a tight hug that brought more tears to my eyes. Oh how I wanted a little girl just like Alice one day. Our little Sophie Cullen.

"What's that?"

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking up at me with big innocent eyes.

I pressed my lips together and nodded. "She's just so excited that you're here," Edward said, saving me. He lifted his sister up and squeezed her close to his chest. He peeked over her head and mouthed the words "you okay?"

I smiled, nodded and wiped my eyes, again. I cleared my throat and ran my hand over Alice's hair. "What were you going to tell me, Alice?"

"Oh, we're doing a dance recital for the Christmas concert," she said, taking my hand again after Edward put her down. "I get to be a life sized peppermint."

I giggled and Edward smiled, looking relieved that I was happy, again. "I knew you were sweet, Alice."

She smiled. "That's what daddy said, too."

Emmett walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He kissed my cheek and then rocked me back and forth. "Can I steal you for like 30 seconds, sis?"

"I'm so popular," I said, smiling at Edward. "Of course you can."

He took my hand and led me out to the balcony. "Okay, so first of all, is everything alright, because your eyes are all puffy."

I laughed and squeezed his arm. "Thank you for that."

He laughed with me. "I didn't mean that as an insult, Bella."

"I know you didn't. I'm okay. Remember a few months back when you and Rose thought she might be pregnant?"

"Are you pregnant?" he asked.

"No. But, I've been dealing with some stuff, and I have babies on the brain."

He nodded. "I know that feeling."

"Do you still, Emmett? Like does that go away? Because I kind of need it to go away."

He chuckled. "You don't want kids?"

"Oh, I want them, alright. More now than ever. But not yet. I want to be home in Forks before we do."

"Can you wait?"

"I hope so?"

"You guys will figure it out. You're the smart ones."

I laughed. "I don't feel like it."

"Ah, trust me. You are." He looked out over the courtyard beyond our balcony. "It goes away a little. Like I know Rose and I have to wait. So, I tell myself that in two years time we're throwing out the condoms. Until then, my new plan is to just work on becoming an awesome lover and a better boyfriend."

"That's sweet, Emmett."

"Yeah. Oh, the reason I wanted to talk to you is that I brought your book back. The Kama Sutra. It's in my duffle bag. But, I wasn't sure if you told Edward about it, or not. Hence the secrecy."

I smiled. "He knows."

"Was he mad?"

"Of course not."

"If that was my book, I would be mad that it got lent out."

I giggled. "He doesn't really need the book."

Emmett laughed. "Go Edward."

I laughed. "Have you thought of any hints for Christmas? Things to get Edward?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about it. At home, we have a great set of dumbbells. You could get him his own for your new house."

"Gym equipment. You are a genius."

Emmett nodded. "The girls tell me that all the time."

"I'll bet. Speaking of, how's Rose?"

"Perfect."

"Yeah? I miss her."

Emmett glanced over at me and smiled. "I left her about three hours ago and I miss her, too."

"Are you going to propose?"

He chuckled. "I don't know. I see us as the county courthouse type."

"Aw. You'll break your mom's heart."

"I know. I'm teasing. Rose deserves the world. If she wants a big wedding, she can have it. I just," he shook his head. "It's weird. Kids don't scare me. Not one bit. But, a wedding kind of terrifies me."

"It's a big step."

Emmett nodded. "I think I'll get Rose a promise ring for Christmas. Go the Edward route, try it out for size for a few months."

I giggled. "Is that what Edward told you he was doing with me when he gave me the promise ring? Taking me for a test run?"

Emmett laughed. "No. He's been head over heels for you since he saw you in class looking all demure and he said something about Grace Kelly." He grinned. "I think he was scared that you would say no if he proposed that soon."

"Interesting."

"Hey, I feel like I'm getting my brother in trouble, here. Am I?"

"Never."

"So, I'm going to look for rings this weekend at the mall."

"Are you excited?"

"Nervous."

"Don't be. You love her, right?"

"More than anyone on Earth."

"Good answer. No hesitation. Yeah. You're going to be just fine."

"Thanks. Hey, you're shivering. We should go back in," Emmett said, giving me a quick hug. "Thank you for the talk."

"Anytime. I love talking to you, bro," I said.

He laughed. "Awesome."

"Oh, one more thing. If you and Rose have a baby girl before us, you can't name her Sophie."

Emmett grinned. "Sophie Cullen. That is flipping adorable. You guys are calling it, huh?"

"It's the only name we could agree on."

"Out of ten thousand names, you could only agree on one? Wow, my brother is a diva."

I giggled. "Deal?"

"Deal. Rose was actually talking about it one day. She said she likes Ava."

"Oh, Emmett. That's beautiful."

He laughed. "Yeah. Oh and Tristan for a boy."

"God, Emmett. I'm going to start crying, again."

"No. I suck with crying girls, Bella. I actually start to cry," he said, taking my hand and pulling me into the apartment. "It's embarrassing and I won't allow it."

I was laughing so hard at him that everyone looked up at me from the video game they were playing. Edward was beaming at me, obviously thrilled to see me laughing. He passed his controller to Emmett and then stood up to take my hand.

I led him to the kitchen to start plating my cupcakes and preheat the oven for the party snacks. "What was that about?" Edward asked. "Looked like a fun conversation."

I smiled. "It was mostly about Christmas, so never mind."

He laughed. "That's it?"

"Oh, he brought the Kama Sutra back and the best news…"

"What's that?" he asked, smiling adorably.

"I reserved the name Sophie for us. You know, in case Emmett and Rose have a baby girl first."

He laughed and wrapped me in his arms. "You rock, baby."

I giggled. "I can be patient, but I want our Sophie when the time is right."

"And Em agreed?"

"Yeah. Rose has names picked out, already," I said before kissing his chest.

He rubbed my back. "You sure you're up for a crazy party, tonight?"

"As long as I end up in bed with the hottest guy at the party, then yeah, I'm for it."

Edward laughed and kissed my lips. "You mean me, right?"

I giggled, again. "Right." I loved that man.


	580. Like Mom

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 580 – Like Mom<strong>

"Everyone's favourite uncle is here," Liam called out when he and Tanya arrived at the apartment.

"Yay," Alice screamed, before running across the apartment and right into his arms. He squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you, Uncle Liam."

Liam laughed and tugged her pigtail. "I need you in my entourage. You make me sound important."

She smiled up at him with big eyes. "You are important."

"Let me take that, Tanya," Edward said, grabbing a huge tray of appetizers from her arms. "You know, we could have just ordered pizza."

She laughed. "That's what I said. But, Mr. Gourmet over here wanted to make Cajun meatballs and tapenade flatbread."

I gave her a hug and she kissed my cheek. "You're marrying a perfectionist."

She smiled. "I know. It's awesome, because I'm not."

"Hello, sweetheart," Esme said, giving Tanya a hug after she'd squeezed her baby brother at the door. And then Esme gasped as she looked at Tanya's hand and tears flooded to her eyes. "Is that…?"

Liam chuckled. "Gather round, Cullen clan. You're looking at bachelor no more."

Tanya reached over to take Liam's hand. "Liam proposed exactly one week ago," she said. "We wanted to tell you in person."

"Oh, honeys," Esme said, pulling her little brother and his future wife into a hug. "I'm so happy for you both. Congratulations. And welcome to the family, Tanya."

Tanya teared up. It was a sweet moment. There were hugs all around and Alice started jumping up and down. "You're finally going to be my Aunty Tanya for real."

Tanya smiled and gave Alice a high five. "You called that one, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I knew since you sent me an angel to pin on my hospital gown when I had my appendix taken out."

"Yo, is this where the party is happening?"

I turned and smiled when I saw "The Frat Boys" walk into our apartment, complete with instruments. Emmett laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "You got a band for a get together? Is this what college is about?"

Edward shook his head. "They're friends of Tanya. Don't get any ideas, baby bro."

Emmett wriggled his eyebrows. "The ideas are already forming."

"Hey, guys." Dallas walked in, holding her daughter, with Kel right behind her. She had tears in her eyes, again and I immediately pulled her close to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll take her, Dallas" Edward said, lifting Bryce in his strong arms. I really appreciated that he was giving us a moment alone. I could already hear Alice chattering to little Bryce. She was in good hands.

"Ray called, again. He's upset about the restraining order."

"Oh, Dal. When did he call?"

"Just this morning. But, I don't want to ruin Tanya's big night."

"You don't want me to tell her?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" Tanya asked, peeking over my shoulder. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Just crap with Ray, that's all." Dallas gave Tanya a tight hug. "Congrats, gorgeous. Let's see that stunner." She took Tanya's left hand in hers and smiled. "Wow."

Tanya giggled. "I know."

"It's so unique."

"I think that's why I love it so much," Tanya said. "But, do you need to call the police, or something? I'm worried about you."

"No. I'm fine, really. I promise."

"Will you have fun tonight?" Tanya asked. "Leave all your troubles at the door?"

Dallas laughed. "Of course I will. You are getting married."

Tanya, Dallas and I all laughed. I loved hanging out with the girls. I was really going to miss them for the next few weeks after we headed back to Forks.

I went to the kitchen for a glass of water and found Jasper hanging out by the fridge. "Hey, baby bro," I said, going over to get a hug. "Why are you hiding out in here?"

He squeezed me back and hung on a little while. "I'm not, I just…"

I reached up and tucked Jasper's hair behind his ear so he couldn't hide behind it. "You can tell me, Jasper."

He let out a deep breath. "Just, Uncle Liam is engaged."

"Yeah. He's really happy."

"I know. I'm happy for him, too."

"Change is scary, huh?"

Jasper nodded. "Um, you think he's still going to come out to Forks? To see us and stuff?"

I smiled and took his hands. "Yes."

He smiled at me. He looked so young, so innocent. I couldn't imagine how hard all of this change was for him. Edward living in Seattle and engaged, Emmett hung up on being a dad and making plans for college in Port Angeles and now his Uncle, who had just moved to the same state, was engaged. It was a lot for a fifteen year old to handle. Not to mention that he was falling in love with Maria.

"Am I being stupid?"

"Of course you're not," I said. "Come on. We'll put the kittens in my bedroom so they don't get scared of all the people."

"Thanks, Bella."

"Anytime, Jasper." We each picked up a kitten and walked to my room. "We're coming home in less than a week," I said. "And except for two days at New Year's, we're going to be around bugging you."

He laughed. "You guys don't bug me."

"Good. What are you getting Maria for Christmas?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea at all." His face flushed a deep red. "Emmett is buying Rose, um," he chuckled at himself. "Panties or whatever."

"I don't know if Maria would like that," I said, honestly.

"That's what I thought."

"She's a sweet girl, Jasper. You don't need to rush this."

He nodded. "I've never, you know, done this before. Had a girlfriend before. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"That's okay."

"Except it's not, really. I want to be a good boyfriend. I don't want her to be disappointed with what I get her, you know."

"You know what I love?"

He laughed. "No."

I smiled. "I like going on dates."

"Okay."

I giggled. "What if you planned a nice date with Maria, just the two of you. Maybe Edward and I could drive you guys up to Port Angeles, drop you off for a movie. You guys could go out for dinner, alone?"

"We're hardly ever alone."

"Yeah, lots of group dates, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think she would like that, Jasper?"

"I think so. I could make a card with the details." He nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Bella."

"Sometimes making memories is better than something material."

"Yeah. That sounds like something a girl would want."

I giggled. "Mm hmm." I slipped my arm through Jasper's and led him out to the living room. "Come on. There's a party going on out there."

"I'm not really good at parties."

"Tanya has two brothers. They should be here soon. I think one of them is in high school. Maybe he'll be a nice boy."

Jasper laughed. "You sound like mom." I giggled. Maybe other nineteen year old girls wouldn't want to hear that, but to me, it was the best compliment ever.


	581. The Hostess

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you for being awesome and loyal readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 581 – The Hostess<strong>

"Gotcha," Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist as I walked to the kitchen to grab a plate of cupcakes for Bryce, Alice and Levi, Tanya's ten year old brother. The kids were all sitting around the coffee table, colouring and playing.

I giggled. "Hello, handsome."

He stole a quick kiss. "You are a very hard woman to find in this zoo we used to call an apartment."

"I'm the hostess."

"And you're my fiancée, too."

I giggled. "Are you going to tie me up?"

"I would love to, sexy girl. A guy's got to do something to get your attention."

"Later. Are you having fun, Edward?"

"Yeah. The band is great, our friends and family are all happy and mingling, dancing, even."

"But?"

"I want to spend a little time with you." He kissed me again and I smiled. "And look up. You're under the mistletoe with me, again."

I snorted and laughed into his shoulder. "So, that's why you're hanging out here, huh?"

He leaned in and kissed me way too passionately considering their were kids mixed into this college/engagement party. But his tongue dancing with mine was exactly what I needed. I was bustling and busy. This was a nice reminder to slow down and enjoy the party, enjoy the company.

"Thank you," I breathed as he pulled back, slowly.

"Mm. Thank you."

"I need to get the kids some cupcakes."

"I'll do that. You go sit down and relax with the girls."

"But…"

"Go enjoy this."

"I love you."

He chuckled. "I love you."

"Alice, Bryce and Levi all need cupcakes. Oh and orange juice."

"They have legs."

I giggled. "Oh, so you're going to be one of those daddies, huh? The tough love kind?"

He laughed. "I'm teasing. You know I'll spoil our babies rotten. I'll get the kids their food."

"Can I get a rain check to be tied up?"

Edward winked at me. "Definitely."

I walked back into the living room and smiled when I saw Jax with a beautiful young lady that must have been Ashley. His girlfriend from Montana that was up to visit.

She looked wide eyed and innocent, but was dressed in very trendy clothes: dark wash skinny jeans, knee high black boots and a cute black and tan striped sweater that was falling off her left shoulder. Her hair was brunette, but shone auburn in the light.

"Bella," Jax said, smiling. He had a look of relief on his face, as if he had been trying to find me.

"Hey," I said. "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah. I was at the airport."

"Ashley?" I said, giving her my best "welcome to Seattle, it's awesome here" smile.

"Yeah," she said. "You're the cool neighbour, right?"

I laughed. "Aw, thanks, Jax."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around Ashley's waist. "Anytime."

"So, what do you think of Seattle, so far?"

She shrugged. "It's big. Just…wow."

"I was intimidated when I got here, too," I said. "But, you know what, your life is centered around the college, this apartment, the awesome little coffee shops and parks in the Wedgewood area. It feels like a small town. Like home.

"But the cool thing is that there is so much to do in Seattle. And it's only a short drive across town to Pike Place, or shopping or baseball. Amazing. You're going to love it here, Ashley."

Jax smiled "You should work as a tour guide, or something."

"How long have you lived here?" she asked me.

"Um, a year and a half," I said. "My fiancé, Edward, and I will be in Seattle for about four or five more years until he's finished with his degree. So, we'll be around if you want to hang out, go shopping, eat…" I laughed. "I love cooking."

"Oh, my goodness, you are the cool neighbour," Ashley said. "Can I have a hug? I'm a hugger."

"Of course," I said, laughing when she squeezed me tightly. She was way stronger than she looked. "There's lots of food in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"That sounds great." Jax squeezed my shoulder. "Thank you."

I nodded and then finally, finally made it to the couch. I plopped down beside Liam and Tanya and she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "You look tired, girl."

"I am, but I love this. Family, friends, music. It's awesome."

"My brother, Aaron, and Jasper seen to be hitting it off," Tanya said, nodding over to the boys who were sitting against the sliding doors. "They're talking about baseball, I think."

Liam laughed. "That's what they want you to think. It's nice seeing him making friends."

"What are they talking about?" Tanya asked.

"Sweetheart, they are fifteen years old. In all likelihood, they're talking about boobs."

I giggled and dropped my head down on Tanya's shoulder. "That is exactly why I want to have daughters."

"Me, too," she said.

"Where's Sara?"

"She didn't show."

"I'm sorry," I said. And I truly was. Sara and Tanya had been really close friends long before Edward and I had met her. "Did her boyfriend Billy say anything? The drummer, right?"

"Yeah. He just said that Sara would call me."

"That's something at least, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Liam rubbed her thigh and kissed her cheek making her smile. "The best news of the night, though, is that my parents love Esme and Carlisle."

Liam laughed and we all looked over to the dining room table. The grownups were all getting along nicely. I scanned the room and smiled watching Emmett talk to Kel, Dallas colouring with the kids, Cat and Gabe dancing, lost in each other's eyes. We had a nice little party going on.

"Hey," I said to Liam. "Wasn't your boss going to come?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I decided not to invite her."

"He thought I'd be jealous," Tanya said, smiling mischievously. "Apparently, she's hot."

Liam playfully frowned at her. "I didn't say jealous. I just thought with the families being here, you know, it would be weird. That's all."

"Gasp, he's embarrassed of us," I teased, making him laugh.

"Hey, I need my job," Liam said, smirking.

"Where's Edward?" Tanya asked.

I frowned and looked around. I hadn't seen him since he went into the kitchen. I knew I shouldn't have left him alone with the food. I stood up to go look for him but froze on the spot when I spotted him. He was walking out of our bedroom with his guitar slung over his shoulder and a shy smile on his face. He met my eyes and winked at me.

"Hey, we're going to take a quick beer break," Justin, the leader singer of The Frat Boys, said. "The groom-to-be's nephew is going to take over for a few. Everyone welcome Edward Cullen."

Our friends and families clapped as Edward stepped up beside Justin. I couldn't keep the smile from my face or my heart from pounding. It had been way too long since I'd heard Edward play. I couldn't wait.


	582. Groupie

**A/N - Happy Sunday! This is late, I know. I was painting all day! And all of yesterday! Barely time to write! But, I finished it! Yay! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 582 – Groupie<strong>

"Hey, Bella, right?" the muscly, tattooed bass player from the band asked as he sat beside me on the futon with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Yep. And you're Matt."

"Ooh. A groupie."

Tanya laughed at that. "Shut up, Matt."

Matt laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just messing with her. We've met before. At our first gig, right?"

"You are correct."

"Mm hmm."

Edward strummed his guitar softly, drawing everyone's attention. "Um, hey," he said, chuckling softly to himself. "I'm not too much of a public musician, so just bear with me."

"You are amazing, honey," Esme called out.

"And I'm also a mama's boy," he said, making everyone laugh. I beamed up at him. He was so sweet to do this for Liam and Tanya. For me, too. He knew his singing voice was my weakness. I knew he was doing this so I would sit, so I would relax, so I would be happy.

I had been having such a tough week. But, I was learning that with love, with family, with friends, with the most amazing man to ever live, a girl could get through anything.

"Uh, first I just wanted to take this time to," Edward turned and grabbed his can of Coke, "to raise a glass to my favourite uncle, Liam, and his beautiful fiancée, the best lab partner at U dub, Tanya. We're all so happy for you guys. Here's to an amazing future. I love you both. Congratulations."

"Here, here," Carlisle said, nodded at Liam. Everyone clapped and Tanya kissed Liam. I heard her whisper that she loved him between kisses. They were so sweet.

"And I would also just like to give a shout out to our beautiful hostess, tonight, the gorgeous Bella Swan." I frowned at Edward for drawing attention to me and then laughed when he kissed the air. "I love you, baby."

"The cupcakes rock," Kel yelled out. I smiled and shook my head.

"Are you going to sing?" Emmett asked.

Edward laughed. "Yeah, sorry. Uh, I'm going to sing a song by a new artist, Bruno Mars. It's called _Just the Way You Are_. I'm going to dedicate it to everyone that's in love."

"Aw," Dallas said, looking over at me. I giggled. Yeah, I had the best guy, ever.

I hadn't heard the song before, but in my defense, I didn't listen to the radio. Only Edward's oldies in the car and when I cooked, I was known to play my N'Sync CDs. I really needed to get with the times.

And then Edward began to strum his guitar and I got the chills. He was so shy when he was speaking, but his confidence always shone through when he playing. And god, he was so sexy. He starting singing and the lyrics were so simple, but they were so beautiful. It was about a man that was trying to convince his lover, girlfriend or wife how much he loved her, how much he wished she could see how beautiful she was to him.

I felt my eyes swell with tears as he sang. He looked right at me the whole time, too. Like he always did when he played. I felt a deep emotional connection with him.

"Guitars are sexy, huh?" Matt whispered in my ear.

I laughed and wiped my eyes. "Absolutely." But Edward wasn't just sexy because he was playing the guitar. He was sexy because he loved me, because he had a quiet confidence, because his voice made me just want to strip my clothes off and then strip his clothes off and make sweet love to him. Yeah. Guitars were sexy.

Everyone cheered for Edward when the song was over, and his cheeks were an adorable pink. I loved that boy.

He played two more songs before the band walked back over to their makeshift stage in our living room. The singer, Justin, gave Edward one of those cute guy hugs and they laughed about something before Edward walked over to the couch.

Liam got up and gave Edward a hug. "Thanks, buddy," he said. "I love you, too."

Tanya and I smiled at each other. We had the cutest fiancés. Tanya was next to hug him. "Aunty Tanya is so impressed."

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "Thank you, Aunty."

"Ah, that's creeping me out," Liam said, making us all laugh. "It's like some kind of creepy role play."

I giggled and blushed, shaking my head at Liam. I wrapped my arms around my guy, his guitar slung over his back. "You were amazing," I said.

"Those songs were for you."

"Aw. Thank you."

"Of course. I know how much you like when I play, but we haven't had much of a chance to just sit and relax."

"I was surprised and touched and I love you so much, Edward."

He smiled. "Want to come with me to put my guitar away?"

I giggled. "Yes. And you know, to check on the kittens."

"Yeah, exactly. The kittens."

We held hands and slipped into our bedroom. "Did you meet Jax's girlfriend, Ashley, in the kitchen?" I asked him as he lifted Robbie out of his guitar case.

"Yeah. She's pretty."

I frowned at Edward over top of Ninja's head as I snuggled him. "You're not supposed to notice that."

He smiled at me, setting his guitar in the case. "Bella. My point is that Jax has a hot girlfriend. I'm just trying to figure out why he likes my hot girl."

"Shut up."

"No. I'm not blind, Bella."

"I didn't come in here to fight with you," I said, burying my face into Ninja's soft fur.

Edward smiled. "Stop fighting with me, then."

I sighed and set the cat on the bed. "I'm not. I just, ugh. Can you stop saying that about Jax? It makes me feel like it's my fault. Like I'm doing something to encourage him, or whatever."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I'm sorry. That isn't my intention."

"Well…"

"I'm just observing out loud, that's all."

"Your lips can do so many other good things instead."

He laughed, obviously not upset at all by our little conversation. "Tell me what you want me to do with my lips."

I smiled. "Kiss me."

"But the mistletoe is in the kitchen."

"Since when do you need mistletoe?"

He laughed and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Never." I smiled as he kissed me over and over again. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad," I said before kissing him, again.

He smiled. "You know you're the hottest girl here, right?"

"Maybe."

Edward laughed and slid his hands under my skirt to give my bum a tight squeeze. "Not maybe. You are so sexy, lover."

"You're the sexy one. I'm your groupie."

He smiled and kissed me, again. "Let's play rock star and groupie, tonight."

I giggled. "I'm in."


	583. Males

**A/N - Happy Monday! Yesterday's chapter was posted late, so don't miss it. Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 583 – Males<strong>

"Thank you guys so much for playing, tonight," I said to Matt as he packed up his guitar. "You didn't have to do that. You were a guest of Tanya's."

He smiled up at me. "This wasn't a job. This was my gift to my girl. I'm happy for her."

"That's really sweet. I know she enjoyed the music."

He winked. "I know. I'm glad you enjoyed it, too."

I smiled. "I did. I think you guys are great." Matt gave me a half hug and kissed my cheek. "Don't tell anyone, it would ruin our reputation, but we do play weddings. You know if you need a band?"

"Oh, that's so cool. I'll mention it to Edward."

"Awesome." Matt gave me another hug and wink and then headed over to talk to Tanya and Liam.

"This was a nice little party for Liam and Tanya's engagement," Esme whispered in my ear.

I smiled and sighed. It was close to midnight and all of our friends had slowly filed out. I had really enjoyed myself, and I could tell that Tanya and Liam were happy with it. "Yeah. I think it turned out well."

"Why don't you kids head to bed and I'll tidy up?"

"Oh, Esme. You're our guest. In fact, let me get some sheets for the futon."

She caught my hand as I turned. "Uh, uh, uh. Stop worrying. I'm family. I don't need to be spoiled. You two are in the middle of studying for exams and you've got your health to think about, right now. I am perfectly capable of putting sheets on the bed."

I wrapped my arms around her and took another one of those amazing mom hugs. She rubbed my back and kissed my cheek. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Do you think I give guys the wrong impression?"

She frowned. "How do you mean?"

"Maybe it's nothing."

"Bella, honey."

I shrugged. "Do you think that I come off as flirty and available to guys my age? And therefore encourage them to hit on me, or like me?"

"Bella. You are a sweet girl with a pure heart. You are friendly to everyone. I think that makes you come off as a beautiful soul. If someone is attracted to that, it is beyond your control. You are not encouraging anyone to be anything but nice right back."

I nodded. "That's what I thought."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. But, I'll tell you something else. Something I've learned over the years of being surrounded by males, brothers, sons and a husband. Men are self centered creatures."

I giggled. "Esme."

She laughed with me. "Don't tell my dear family I'm saying this."

"Of course not."

"But, men are fairly easy to please. And a smile from a pretty girl can mean the world to a single guy. You paid attention to him, so in his eyes, you're interested."

"What if the guy isn't single?"

"Hmm. Maybe he's feeling insecure in his own relationship and is seeking validation elsewhere?"

"Oh. Okay," I said, thinking about Jax, thinking about how his relationship with his girlfriend was long distance, thinking about Edward's constant observation that Jax liked me as more than a friend. "That makes sense. Thanks."

"Alright, ladies," Liam said walking over to us and wrapping an arm around each of our shoulders. "We're heading out. Thank you so much for tonight, Bella. For being here, sis. I'll never forget it."

"Aw, of course," I said.

"Will we see you this weekend or do you have other plans?"

"Uh, I have some work to do for a meeting, but why don't we meet up for dinner for tomorrow night? My treat. We'll go out somewhere so Bella doesn't have to cook."

I laughed. "I don't mind."

"Hush," Esme said. "Yes, baby brother. That sounds perfect. Will you phone with a time and a place?"

"I will." He kissed his sister's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Li. I'm so happy that you've found the one."

He laughed. "Finally, huh?"

"You followed your heart."

He nodded and honestly looked a little teary. "Yeah." He kissed my cheek and then turned to leave. "See you both tomorrow night."

"I truly am happy for him," Esme said. "He is such an amazing man."

I smiled. "I know." I gave my future mom-in-law another hug. "Alright. I'm off to bed, I guess. You sure you don't want me to – "

"Go, sweetheart. Get some rest, okay?"

"Thank you."

I gave hugs to Emmett and Jasper, Carlisle and even sleeping Alice. I kissed Edward on the top of the head. "I'm going to bed."

He paused the video game he was playing with his brothers and turned to kiss my lips. "Okay. I'll be right there, babe."

I went into the bedroom, let the cats free and then slipped on my blue silky chemise. I flopped into bed. Alone. Tonight was weird. Edward had been the epitome of romance, I loved that the Cullens were here, I had a great time at the party, I was excited to start my new birth control. But, I just couldn't shake Edward's comment about Jax.

I wasn't upset with Edward. I just hated that it felt like we almost fought over something that was beyond my control. I almost felt like Edward was accusing me of something. He said he wasn't, though.

I flipped off the lamp and tried to hold back the tears for a minute, but finally just let then slip from my eyes to the pillow case. Stupid hormones.

I was almost asleep when I heard the bedroom door open. "Babe?" Edward whispered.

"Yeah."

I heard him pull off his clothes and then flick on the bathroom light. I heard him brush his teeth and then pee before he crawled over me to get to his side of the bed. "Hey," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "You still my sexy groupie?"

I shrugged.

"What's wrong?" He rolled over and turned on the lamp. "Hey, baby. What's going on?" he asked. He wiped my cheeks and kissed my lips. "Are you worried about the new birth control?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell me? Did I say or do something wrong?" I felt my chin tremble a little and Edward closed his eyes. "Shit. You are mad at me. Because I said that Ashley was pretty? You know how I feel about you, Bella. I thought we were done with the jealousy stuff."

I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest. "If your parents and baby sister weren't asleep on the couch right now, that's where you would be."

"For what? You haven't said two words to me. I don't even know what I did."

"You're being a hypocrite. You can't tell me that it's immature to be jealous when you're jealous over my friendship with Jax."

"Okay."

"That's it? That's all you're going to say?"

"Bella. You're pissed at me. I'm not even going to say anything else. I'll just dig myself deeper."

"So, you don't want to talk this out?"

"Honey," he said, picking up my hand and kissing my palm. "I love you. And I know you love me, even though you kind of hate me right now."

That got me to smile. "I don't hate you."

"Well, that's a start."

"Edward," I sighed.

"Listen. Guys think differently than girls. They're usually thinking _about_ girls."

"I get what you're saying, Edward. I do. But, I want you to give me some credit."

"Bella. I trust you, completely. And even though I'm 99% sure that Jax isn't the campus attacker, I'm leery about leaving you alone with other guys. The library incident with your TA, honey, it didn't just scare you. I have nightmares about what could have happened. Watching you suffer through this, watching you cry, watching you be so afraid," he shook his head and then kissed my hand, again. "And now the whole birth control thing.

"Please, just for my own sanity, let me worry about you. Let me take care of you and let me be over protective. At least for now, okay? I promise you I'm not trying to be an asshole, even though I'm coming off as one. I love you. You're my life."

I nodded and let more tears come. I appreciated his honesty, even though it was way, way overdue. "Why didn't you tell me about the nightmares?"

"It's okay, babe."

"No. You have tell me stuff."

He chuckled. "I tell you stuff."

"Well, not enough," I said. He smiled that devastatingly handsome little grin at me, the one that made me cave to his every whim. "You're cheating."

"How?" He crawled over to me and kissed my lips.

"You're using your looks to make me forget what we were arguing about. To get what you want."

"I just want you not to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad. I was confused."

He kissed me again and we both smiled. "Do I need to get a sleeping bag from the closet and go sleep in the empty bathtub?"

I giggled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to threaten to throw you out."

"That sweet laugh says otherwise." Another kiss. "I really love you, Bella Marie Swan, the prettiest, smartest, funniest, sexiest woman I know."

"Laying it on kind of thick, there, Cullen."

He laughed. "Every word is true."

I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled up to his chest. "I love you, too. Thank you for the songs, tonight. That meant a lot to me."

He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes, just enjoying being in his arms. "Anytime." All was right, again. And I couldn't have been happier.


	584. Make Me

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all so much for reading! I truly appreciate it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 584 – Make Me<strong>

**Saturday, December 11**

"Edward?" I asked, rolling over when I heard the bedroom door close. I flipped on the lamp and looked at the clock. Six in the morning.

"Hey, sexy girl. I didn't mean to wake you. I just got back from a run with Em and Jazz."

I stretched my arms over my head and smiled as I watched Edward pull off his hoodie. "Are you sure you didn't just get back from a show, rock star?"

He laughed. "Oh. Okay. Yeah. The lights are hot on the stage." He pulled his very sweaty t-shirt off, leaving me with an incredible view of his chest, glistening in the lamp light. His tattoo looked so hot on his skin, a little piece of me that he wore on his body. "I didn't think you'd still be here. On the tour bus."

"Well, after last night... I couldn't leave without seeing you, again."

Edward grinned. He was loving this. "You know," he said, sauntering slowly towards the bed, "you're the first groupie I've ever had feelings for."

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls."

"I don't, actually," he said, winking at me. "You're special."

"You're the one that's special. Did you see all those screaming fans out there?"

Edward laughed and pulled his sweats down. "My fans mean everything to me."

I got up on my knees and inched closer to the edge of the bed. "I have all of your albums."

Edward set his hands on my face and kissed me softly at first, before all but attacking my mouth. Teeth, tongue, lips. All of it. He kissed the breath from me. And I loved it. A lot.

"Mm."

He chuckled. "I want you, again."

"I want you to take me, again. Just as hard, just as wild."

He nipped at the pounding pulse point in my throat and slid his hands down my sides, his fingers soft and gentle. "I like this nightie."

"Take it off."

He chuckled and kissed a path down my chest. "Maybe I like it on." He licked my nipple over the satin and I couldn't help the whimper that slipped through my lips.

"Edward, god."

"Shh, lover. One of my band mates is in the shower."

I giggled. "The one that's going to tease me or the underage one that I'm corrupting?"

Edward laughed. "The one that's going to tease you."

"Oh, good."

"Are you sure you don't want me to shower, first?"

I smiled. "No. You smell musky and sexy and like a man."

He laughed harder at that. "Men stink, huh?"

"No way. I licked his chest over his tattoo and he hummed. "Mm. You're so yummy."

"Just be glad I didn't wear leather pants on stage, tonight."

I giggled. "You would look so hot in leather pants." I ran my hand over the bulge in his underwear. "Really low cut ones so I could see this v." I ran my fingertips over the amazing ridges of his muscles.

"Shit, Bella."

I leaned down to lick where my fingers had been. I slid his briefs a little lower and slipped my fingers inside. "Are you going to use this tonight?"

He laughed. "You're a pushy little groupie, huh? Most girls do what I tell them to do."

"I'm not most girls, Edward."

"I've noticed."

"Well, maybe you can make me do what you want me to do. You are so big and strong."

He slapped my bum cheek softly. "Get on your belly."

"Make me."

He leaned in and bit my lip. "Do it."

I bit him back. "Make. Me."

He laughed. "You sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay." He held my hips and turned me around so fast, I didn't know what happened. He pressed his chest into my back and I fell forward on the mattress. I started giggling, surprised that he actually did it. Excited that he actually did it.

He slid his hand under my nightie. "No panties, Bella?"

"No."

He leaned over me, again and sucked on my earlobe. "Time out. Tell me the minute you're uncomfortable and I stop. I mean it."

I nodded my head. "Thank you."

He slapped my bum, again and I smiled. I loved when he took control like this. With all of my tears over the last month, we hadn't really had a lot of wild sex. Edward was too protective of me, but I liked this. I wanted to be his equal. I didn't want to be weak. I didn't want him to feel like he couldn't express himself in bed or show his desire. No one should have to hold back.

I heard him open the box of condoms that was on our nightstand. I peeked over my shoulder and he was sucking on his finger. "Sucking is my job."

He laughed. "Paper cut. Sexy, huh?"

I turned over and stood up. I grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to his fingertip. "You're naked. You could be polishing your shoes and you would be sexy."

"Polishing shoes? Is that a euphemism for jacking off?"

I giggled and shoved his shoulder. "You're such a dirty boy."

"I am." He turned me around again and slowly, gently pushed my shoulders down until my chest was on the mattress. "I didn't tell you to get up. I like looking at that pretty ass."

"You are dirty."

He laughed before setting his palms on my bum cheeks. "I'm just that right amount of dirty." He kissed my bare skin. "God, you're beautiful." He rubbed my back.

"Mm. What a sweet and sensitive rock star."

He laughed. "Oh, yeah. Right." He was so cute when he slipped out character. "Should we rock and roll?"

I snorted and buried my face into the comforter so I didn't laugh too loudly. He spanked me, again and then slid his hands between my legs. "Apparently my bad jokes turn you on, huh?"

I giggled. "Apparently."

"Ready?"

"Yeah, Edward. Hurry, baby." He slid inside and while he felt incredible, I was already cursing my birth control pills and the fact that we needed condoms, again.

He slid his hands under my nightie and caressed my tummy and breasts while he took me from behind. "How's that?"

"Perfect," I said. "Harder."

He did what I asked for. I was in heaven. Nothing would ever feel this good. Having a man this wonderful that loved me, that protected me, that talked sense into me when I was being crazy. I was one lucky woman.

I fell apart and Edward pressed his lips to my shoulder. "More," I whispered.

He chuckled, his hips pressing into my bum, deep hard thrusts. "You are my favourite groupie," he got out between grunts.

I hummed as his stilled and dropped down onto my back. "Wow. That was amazing, Edward."

He chuckled and kissed the back of my neck. "You want to ride with me on my tour bus for the rest of the year?"

I giggled. "Absolutely."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, rock star."


	585. Follow Your Heart

**A/N - September 11th is a tough day for a lot of people. Thinking of you. A sentimental chapter, today! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 585 – Follow Your Heart<strong>

My dad rocked me back and forth in his arms. We were standing out on the balcony, all wrapped up in thick sweaters.

I had made the Cullens French toast for breakfast and Alice had performed her peppermint dance for us while we waited for my dad and Heidi to arrive. The plan was a Seattle shopping day: fun, food and picking out Christmas gifts.

The minute they had arrived, my dad took my hand and led me outside. I knew he was worried about me. It was my fault. I had called him in tears earlier this week. The day after I mistakenly thought I had a miscarriage.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?"

"I'm better," I said. "I switched pills this morning."

He kissed the top of my head. "I'm worried about you."

"I know, daddy. And I'm so sorry for always burdening you with my problems."

"Ah, Bells. That's my job. I'm your dad. And the very last thing you are is a burden. You know that."

I nodded and squeezed him closer to me. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

I looked up at his face. "Do you want more kids, dad?" I'd asked Heidi the same question. She said that she didn't, but I still wasn't sure if she was just saying that because I was upset, or if she really meant it.

He looked down at me face and chuckled and then squeezed my shoulder. "Dee mentioned that you asked her the same question."

"I was just thinking that you missed out on so much with me, you know, when I was in Phoenix. Maybe you wanted to still have those experiences?"

My dad kissed my forehead. "You're not replaceable, Bells. It's the main reason I resent your mother." He shook his head. "I shouldn't say things that to you because you love her."

"No, it's okay. I understand," I said, happy that he was talking to me like an adult.

"I don't want to have more children, Bella. You are everything to me."

I smiled. "Edward says that a lot, too."

My dad chuckled. "The kid's smart." My dad set his hands on my shoulders. "What's going on in that head of yours? Why are you asking about babies all of the sudden?"

I shrugged. "I want one. Well three actually. Two girls and a boy." I smiled thinking about my future babies. "But one for now."

My dad nodded. "Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"I understand, kiddo. When you're young and in love, you want it all right now. You want the wedding, the house, the babies. But, you have to realize that it's all going to come with time. And you're nineteen. You have lots of it. There's no need to rush anything. You just need to enjoy the ride." He laughed. "As clichéd as that sounds."

I smiled. "Do you think we're rushing the wedding? The house?"

"No. Not at all. You set the wedding a year from your engagement. I think that was smart. You two are learning about each other, still. You're excited, but you're being smart about it. And the house, well, you want somewhere to live together. That makes sense.

"And kiddo, if you guys want babies, then have them. I'll support you one hundred percent."

"I really didn't think you were going to say that. At all."

He smiled. "I'm your dad, but I can't tell you how to run your life. If you want to be a mother and you think you're ready, then be one. The timing, the money, the problems, it all works itself out in the end."

"How liberal of you."

"There's no rule book in life, Bells. You follow your heart. That's all you can ever do."

"I don't think we're ready yet."

"Trust me, you'll never be ready."

I laughed. "That's encouraging."

"It's the truth." He smiled at me. "But, if you're not up for it yet, put the idea aside for the time being, enjoy life the way it is for now, and talk about it again in a year or two."

"You're a smart dad, you know?"

He chuckled. "I try."

"What are you buying Heidi for Christmas?"

He laughed. "I don't know. Women are a mystery to old guys like me. Any hints for your dad?"

I smiled. "Girls like to be spoiled."

"Money?"

I giggled. "Or a massage?"

"From me?"

I couldn't stop laughing. "Or at a spa."

"Oh, right. Good thinking."

"What do you want, dad?"

"You. That's all I need. You sitting in the living room tearing open your gifts."

I gave my dad another hug. "I'm really happy you're here."

"Me, too, kiddo. Should we head inside? I think Dee is itching to get to the mall."

"So, you're not going to believe this," I said to Edward as he led the caravan to the mall, with Carlisle and my dad following close behind him.

Edward smiled. "What?"

"My dad is totally on board with us having kids."

Edward frowned a little. "Am I missing something? We're having kids?"

I squeezed his knee. "No. I was just honest with him. I told him how I was feeling about everything, lately. And it just surprised me that he didn't tell me to wait five years or more. He said that there is never a perfect time. Things work out the way they are supposed to."

Edward smiled and glanced over at me, quickly. "You have an amazing relationship with him, Bella. I'm really happy you have that."

"Me, too."

"I see what he's saying, but I think I still want to wait a little, you know?"

"I know. I agree with you. Not yet. But, it was nice to just hear him say that we'll have his unconditional love and support."

"Charlie is a great man."

"Edward."

"Yeah, baby."

"I just want to thank you for being so good to me."

He smiled. "You deserve to be treated like a queen."

"Thank you. I just mean, I have not been easy to live with. I cry a lot, I pick fights with you, I'm always sick, or have something medical going on." I shrugged. "I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate you."

Edward brought my hand to his lips and kissed my engagement ring. "The tears are you, love. Your health stuff isn't your fault and we're dealing with it." He smiled. "And you don't pick fights. You talk to me. I love that. You speak your mind, you call me out when you don't think I'm being fair. You are amazing. Your personality sizzles and you intrigue me. Do not apologize for your character. Ever. I love it, I love you."

"And when I pretend to be a groupie?"

He laughed as he pulled into the lot. "This morning was amazing."

"I concur."

He pressed his lips to mine. "You ready to shop?"

"I was born ready."


	586. Not What It Looks Like

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I'm going out of town for the weekend to a wedding, so my chapter posting won't be as normal, but it will be there. Keep on the look out for alerts in your e-mail. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 586 – Not What It Looks Like<strong>

"So you can hide the hand weights at your house?" I asked Emmett.

"Of course, sis. It's not like you would be able to carry them, anyway."

I giggled as I followed Emmett to Carlisle's car. I'd split off from the group with my future brother in law so I could buy one of Edward's gifts. I had also promised to help him, "without teasing, for real, Bella," pick out some panties for Rose.

"Well, this is weird," Edward said when Emmett and I walked into the same lingerie store he was standing in.

Emmett was crimson cheeked at being caught. "Oh, shut up, Edward. It's obviously not what it looks like."

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around his brother's neck. "It looks like you're shopping for your girlfriend and you're using my fiancée to help you find something hot." Edward kissed the side of his head. "You could have asked me. I rock at picking this kind of stuff out. Right, baby?"

I laughed. "Right."

"Okay. Can we just get something, so we can leave?" Emmett asked.

Edward laughed and I slapped his bum. "Behave. Okay, Emmett. What are we buying and what's her size?"

"Ah, well, I did look at the tags in her drawer while she was in the bathroom."

"Stealth," Edward said.

"I thought so," Emmett said. "Uh, I was thinking panties."

"What about a bra and panty set?" I asked. "I think that's classy and sexy and let's face it, girls like things that match."

Emmett smiled. "Yeah. I like that."

"Do you know her bra size, too?"

"Yeah." He reached into his jeans pocket and passed me a page torn from his notebook. "32D and medium.

"Okay. What's your favourite color?"

He laughed. "Army green."

"Hmm."

"I like her in pink, though, and that really pale blue. Oh, and white."

"Okay," Edward said. "Let's not overshare."

Emmett laughed. "White. I think I want white. Bella. What's that shiny stuff?"

"Satin."

"Yes. White satin."

"Done." I heard the boys laughing behind me as I disappeared into the aisles of lingerie. I found two really stunning sets and brought them back to Emmett. He was standing with Edward and they were sniffing all of the lotions.

I smiled at Edward and he winked at me. He was using his cuteness to distract me. I didn't forget that he was in this shop before Emmett and I arrived. He was going to buy me lingerie for Christmas.

"Okay, Em. Strapless or," I giggled, "straps."

He smiled. "I don't know if the strapless one would work. I mean she's pretty, uh, big," he held his hands out on front of his chest, "you know."

Edward squeezed his brother's shoulder. "Straps it is."

I smiled. "I actually really like the style of this one," I said, passing him the set with the straps. "It's called a demi cup. Very sexy and functional, too. It will hold the girls up."

Emmett laughed, but pulled his hands back. "Um." He pulled out his wallet and passed me a one hundred dollar bill. "Can you buy it for me?"

"You know," I said. "Lots of men buy their girlfriends lingerie."

"I know. But, I'm seventeen. Help your brother out?"

Edward laughed. "Way to work the puppy dog eyes, bro."

"Okay, I'll do it. But the cashier is going to laugh at me, buying a bra for myself that I'm clearly going to have to stuff."

Emmett laughed. "I owe you. Again."

I smiled at him. "That list is growing."

I bought the lingerie for Emmett, had it gift wrapped for him, and then we joined back up with the family in the food court for lunch.

"I think daddy bought me something," Alice told me while we ate our Chinese food.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

She smiled. "I saw him carrying a bag from the toy store."

"How do you know it's for you?" Edward teased, reaching out with his napkin to wipe sweet and sour sauce from her cheek.

She giggled. "Of course it is."

"Maybe dad bought me a video game," Jasper said.

Alice's eyes went wide. "Oh, no. What if it is for Jasper?"

Edward laughed. "Don't worry so much, princess. You'll be spoiled on Christmas morning. I guarantee it."

"Yay."

I smiled at her. She was so priceless. I really was looking forward to spending more time with the Cullens over the Christmas break.

"What are you getting Maria?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Oh, I'm going to take her on a date. Just the two of us."

"Jasper and Maria sitting in a tree," Alice sang and then giggled.

Jasper laughed. "Yeah. It was Bella's idea. She said maybe you guys could drive us to Port Angeles on Christmas break and drop us off so we're alone?"

Edward smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you," he whispered. "Yeah, Jazz, that sounds great."

"But, I think I want to get her some girly stuff, too, you know?"

"What does that mean?" Alice asked.

"I don't know what girls use to smell so nice, but whatever that stuff is."

"Body lotion?" Edward asked.

"Perfume?" I asked.

Jasper laughed. "Yeah. She always smells like cinnamon, or something."

"Bath and Body Works?" Edward said, looking at me.

"Of course."

And everyone was happy in Bath and Body Works. Esme and Heidi were buying candles, Edward found the massage oil and tried to hide from me, but I saw him, anyway. I helped Jasper find Maria a nice gift pack and of course I bought my girls back in Forks some awesome presents, too. Gifts from big city stores were always appreciated when you lived in small towns.

"Okay, girls," Carlisle said. "The guys are going to disappear for about an hour or so. No peeking, don't try to find us. We'll know."

Esme giggled and kissed Carlisle's cheek. "Don't go overboard."

"I will."

Edward took my shopping bags from me and kissed my lips. "How are you feeling, lover?"

I smiled. "Really good. Thanks for checking, though."

"Of course. Are you going to go find a ribbon store?"

I laughed. "For what?"

"Remember that all I want for Christmas is you, naked, wrapped in a big bow."

"Red?"

"Absolutely."

I giggled and stole a quick hug. "Have a great time with the boys."

Alice grabbed my hand and I turned to look at Esme and Heidi. "Shall we go shopping, ladies?"


	587. Instincts

**A/N - Happy Friday! I'm heading out soon for my weekend of fun. Reminder that updates may be off schedule for the next couple days! I hope you all have a great weekend, as well! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

** *Warning - This chapter deals with mature themes.***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 587 – Instincts<strong>

"I'm exhausted," Heidi said, squeezing my hand.

We were sitting at a great casual dining restaurant with the Cullens, Swan and the soon to be Masens. After a great day of Christmas shopping, we met up with Liam and Tanya for dinner. I loved watching the boys with their uncle. It was sweet how they teased him just like one of the brothers. Oh, how I adored this family.

I dropped my head down on my step-mom's shoulder. "Me, too. But it's the good kind of exhausted. Shopping tired."

She laughed. "True. I think I'm going to have to ask your dad for extra shifts at work, too. I'm broke."

I giggled. "I'm sure he could find some interesting jobs for you to do." Heidi pinched my leg and laughed with me.

"They have all of the Christmas lights up downtown by the Space Needle," Liam said as we ate. "Do you guys want to go for a walk, tonight?"

"That sounds beautiful, Li," Esme said, smiling. "I would love to."

"Maybe we'll drop all of our parcels off at the apartment, first," Carlisle said, "and then, yes, absolutely. I think that would be a great experience for the kids."

And, so we hauled all of our gifts up to the apartment and put them in the spare bedroom. It was safe to say that between the nine of us, we had bought out the mall. It had been nice to shop for dresses with my two moms and little Alice.

I was now the proud owner of two new Christmas dresses: a cute strapless, grey and white jacquard dress for my dad's Christmas Eve dinner and a beautiful royal blue and black lace number for the Cullen's Christmas celebration. They were both gorgeous and I couldn't wait to wear them.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist when I walked out of the bathroom. "How's the new birth control pill working out for you?"

I giggled. "It's working just fine."

"Yeah?"

"I feel good. Not a tear to be seen."

"Nice. But I do think it takes more than a day for the changes to take effect."

I smiled and kissed his chin. "I must just be really happy."

"Family does that, huh?"

"I think so. But, it's not just them, Edward. You make me so happy, baby."

"I'm glad, because you have the same effect on me."

"Remember this morning?"

He laughed. "I do. And I love getting silly with you like that, Bella. But, I just sort of wanted to talk to you about last night, again."

"Edward," I sighed. "I'm sorry for making it an issue."

"Well, I'm sorry that you thought I was blaming you for Jax's alleged crush on you. I would never think that, baby girl."

He leaned down to kiss me. "It's all forgiven, okay?" I said. "Do you forgive me?"

"Well…" I laughed and he pressed another kiss to my lips. "I'm teasing. There is nothing to forgive. As long as we always talk things through, Bella, we'll be okay."

I kissed him, again. "You smell amazing, today, by the way."

He laughed. "Thank you. It's new."

"When did you get new cologne?"

He laughed, again. "It was just a sample at the mall."

"Ooh. What's it called? Did you buy some?"

"I believe it's Dior, babe. And I think Jasper and Emmett bought it for me, but I'm not supposed to know."

I giggled. "Well, I can't wait for Christmas, now."

"Smell me, now."

I buried my face into his neck and hummed. "Mm. I think they put an aphrodisiac in it."

He smiled and looked so darn handsome. "Uh, oh. We need to go. Everyone is waiting for us, angel."

I took one more kiss, before we joined everyone in the living room.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked, smiling at us.

We all filed down to the front of the building. "My camera," I said. "I left it in my purse upstairs."

"I can go get it," Edward said.

I pulled the keys from his jacket pocket. "I'll get it. I may have Christmas receipts in my purse, and I don't want you to snoop. I'll be right back."

I ran back into the building and stopped halfway up the stairs. I could have sworn I heard yelling coming from Dallas' apartment. I frowned. I didn't think that she and Kel fought. And even if they did from time to time, she would never yell in front of her daughter. Or risk waking her if she was asleep.

I took one more step up towards our apartment. It really wasn't any of my business. I shouldn't interfere.

And then I heard a loud slap. My stomach turned and I felt a shiver run right through me. I didn't think, I didn't go outside to get help like I should have. I just followed my instincts and ran towards Dallas' front door.

This girl was one of my absolute best friends on this Earth. I loved her and I loved her little girl. If they were in danger, or needed help, then I wouldn't hesitate to be there for them.

The door wasn't closed all the way. With my heart thundering in my ears, I pressed the door further open, cringing at the loud creaking sound the hinges made. But what I saw before me nearly knocked me to my feet.

Ray, Dallas' ex-boyfriend, Bryce's father, Beatty's best friend, that Ray, had Dallas pinned to the couch. He was kneeling over her, both of her wrists were held in one of his hands. My eyes, wide with horror, caught a gleam in the lamplight. Ray had a knife in his other hand. A blade at least eight inches long. And it was pressed to Dallas' throat.

Dallas' cheek was red where the slap had stung her face and her eyes were overflowing with tears. My breath caught in my throat as I realized that I had just interrupted an assault on my dear friend. But what was I going to do? I was no threat to Ray.

And by the sadistic smirk on his face, I could tell that he had come to the same conclusion.


	588. Superhero

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I'm posting early! Yay! But only because I love you all! Tomorrow will be an EPOV, too! Thank you all so much for your great reviews! Enjoy!**

***Warning* This chapter contains violence and language.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 588 – Superhero<strong>

My heart stopped beating in my chest. I could scream, but obviously Dallas had and no one had heard her. No one had come to her aid. It was a Saturday night in Seattle and everyone in the building was a college student. No one was home.

And I knew it was illogical, but I wanted to scream. I opened my mouth and Ray shook his head. "You open your mouth, sweetheart, and she's a goner."

"Bella, just go."

"Shut your mouth," Ray hissed at her. "She's not going anywhere."

I sobbed and covered my mouth with a shaky hand. I had never been so terrified in my life. But, not even for me. Just for Dallas. She was a young mother with her whole life ahead of her. She didn't deserve to keep suffering over a poor choice she made as a love struck teenager. And what would little Bryce do without her?

Ray was a good actor around Dallas, but lately, he was slipping, he was showing his true colours. When I had met him, I felt wary of him. But, I wasn't sure if it was just because I had been frightened of the campus attacker and was just suspecting everyone.

But, now I knew. The look in Ray's eyes told me everything that my instincts had already told me. Ray was the man attacking poor girls around campus for the last few months.

Rape. It wasn't about sex. It was about power. Dallas, being the strong, independent woman that she was, left him. And she took their daughter, too. I was proud of her for it. But in Ray's eyes, she was making him inferior, she was making him weak.

He must have felt like less of a man. He couldn't keep his girlfriend with him.

What triggered this? Why now? She'd left him a couple of years ago.

Dallas' relationship with Kel? Maybe now that he saw that she'd moved on, he felt that wasn't needed anymore. The campus attacks started this semester. When she started dating Kel. Ray must have been stalking her in order to know this.

My god, this man was insane.

Dallas was lying there, shaking. Crying. I couldn't blame her, but she wasn't going to fight back. She wasn't going to help get us out of this situation.

I felt a surge of power course through me. Energy. Adrenaline.

My dad had trained me for situations like this. My step mom, my friends. Edward. I pictured myself back on the big blue mats in my dad's police station. The day they had taught me how to save my own life. My dad was there with me in my mind. Heidi, Jake, Paul, too.

Edward's beautiful green eyes flashed in my mind. He needed me. We were in love. We were soul mates and had an entire future together. I couldn't let anything happen to Dallas and me.

I was a strong woman. And that was my friend.

I had to handle this. I had to put an end to this fear, to this danger, to this threat to us and to all the women on our campus.

It sounded stupid, and it probably was, but I felt like a superhero in that moment. I had no idea if I could take on this man by myself, but I had to try. I couldn't think of any other outcome but me winning and Ray ending up on the floor, wounded, injured or dead.

I was completely alright with that outcome.

I heard keys. Edward's keys that I had taken from him. They were in my hand and my hand was shaking. Pepper spray. Hanging on the key ring. My dad had given us lots of little bottles and we'd put them everywhere. I was so glad that Edward had decked out his key ring, too.

"Let her go, Ray," I said, my voice sounding so small, so weak.

"She's mine. I rescued her from her crappy little town, her shitty little life. I brought her to Seattle, gave her a chance at a future, gave her a daughter. And how does she thank me? She just disappears. She moves out. And now she's fucking some other guy?"

"Kel is a great man," Dallas whispered.

She whimpered when he pressed the knife harder into her skin.

"Stop it, Ray," I cried. I was shaking and sweating and in an absolute panic.

"Or what?"

"Come over here and find out," I said, slipping the safety off the pepper spray canister behind my back.

This was either a genius idea or the worst plan ever. But, I had to get that knife off of Dallas' throat.

"I've always wanted a little taste of you, sweet thing," he said, taking the bait and standing up off of Dallas. He sauntered slowly towards me. I cringed when I noticed his belt was undone. The thought of another man...

"Bella, no," Dallas said, still cowering. She was frozen in fright.

I met her eyes and gave her a little nod. I had us covered. I could do this. I had to.

"Take that sweater off for me," he said, lifting his t-shirt over his head, the knife still gripped tightly in his hand.

This was it. I had to make my move. Please give me strength, I prayed.

"Never," I screamed. I held my breath and aimed the pepper spray right at his face, pressing the trigger down as hard as could.

"You fucking bitch," he yelled, dropping the knife, and pressing his fists to his burning red eyes.

I ran around him towards Dallas. I just feet away when I felt Ray's arms around me. "You're such a damn tease," he said. He shoved me hard and I fell backwards, hitting my shoulder on the coffee table and my head on the floor.

Stars flashed before my eyes and I couldn't breathe. I saw a dark figure move over me and I smelled really stale beer breath. I reached forward and tried my hardest to scratch his face, to poke his eyes, but my vision was blacking in and out.

I heard screaming and yelling and I think I heard a man's voice. Not Ray's. I was so tired. I just wanted to close my eyes. But, I needed to protect Dallas. I had to stop him from getting to Bryce.

I felt a hand on my cheek and it felt familiar. "Bella, Bella. Stay with us, honey."

My name. I smiled.

I smelled Dior. I hummed. Edward? When did he get here?

I let myself fall through the tunnel of stars. My vision went black and I just let go.


	589. I Promise

**A/N - Happy Sunday! You get another early one, as I'll be driving home all morning. This is an emotional one for Edward. Bella will answer more questions in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 589 – I Promise<strong>

**EPOV**

"Do you think we could go to the top of the Space Needle?" Alice asked me while we waited for Bella to grab her camera from the apartment .

"Sure," I said, smoothing my hand over her soft hair. "Anything for my princess, right?"

She giggled. "Right."

I looked at my watch. Where was Bella? Was she playing with Robbie and Ninja? Still. I had that feeling in my gut. That feeling that told me that I should go check on her.

I blew out a deep breath. "I'm going to go get Bella," I said, already running towards the apartment door. I felt sick and I just knew something was wrong. I yanked open the door and started for the stairs.

"You fucking bitch." A man's voice. From Dallas' apartment.

I ran back down the stairs. I heard screams. Bella. I kicked the door open. My heart sank. Rage flashed before my eyes as I saw Ray crawling over my fiancée.

Like hell he was going to touch her. I flew over to him and smashed the back of his head with my fist. He made a horrible grunting sound and then I don't know what happened, but I was punching his face, over and over and over. I couldn't stop. I had never felt so much hatred in my life.

I heard someone calling me, touching my back, crying, screaming, but I had tunnel vision. This piece of shit had touched my girl. He was going to die.

"Okay, Edward, son. I've got him." Charlie wrapped his arms around my chest and lifted me off of Ray. I could hardly breathe. And suddenly I felt exhausted, weak and sick. I threw up. And then I looked at Bella.

She was still on the ground. She wasn't moving. I frowned and looked down through teary eyes at my dad. If she was gone, I would die. There was no doubt in my mind. I lived for this woman.

"She's blacked out, Edward," he said, checking the back of her head. "She's got a bump on her head, here." He looked up Dallas.

I had forgotten we were in her apartment. Dallas was holding onto Heidi, sobbing. "Ray pushed her. She hit her shoulder or her arm on the table. And then her head on the floor. She was fighting him, the whole time. She sprayed him with mace and then she scratched his face, his eyes. " She took a shaky breath. "She saved my life."

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Heidi asked her.

"Yeah. He didn't do anything but slap me. Bella got in here in time. Oh, god. I didn't help her. I was just so scared. I couldn't move. Kel took Bryce out for ice cream. She's not here. Thank god she isn't here. Edward..."

I forced a smile at her. I was so glad that this bastard didn't hurt her. That he didn't get the chance to violate her, or my sweet girl.

"Dad. I need to hold her." My words came out as a sob.

"An ambulance is on the way, Edward," my dad said. "Try not to move her."

I crawled over to my sleeping beauty on my knees. I dropped my head on her stomach and just tried to breathe her in. I felt my dad's hand on my back. It was comforting, but I didn't know what to feel. I was hopeful and scared to death at the same time.

"Please, God, let her be okay. Let her be okay. Let her be okay." I just kept praying and praying over and over again. I didn't really know how to pray, but I needed to in that moment.

"My Bells is a strong girl." Charlie was kneeling beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He had his other hand on Bella's leg. This was his girl, too. He needed her as much as I did. He leaned into my ear. "Thank you for beating the shit out of that asshole. "

I nodded. I don't think that was the proudest moment in my life, but I didn't regret it.

"Ah." Bella woke up and started squirming. "Edward?"

"I'm right here, baby. You're going to be okay. I love you. You are so damn brave. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here. Bella. I'm so sorry."

"You smell so good."

I laughed as she interrupted my rambling and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Just lay still, angel, okay? The paramedics are coming."

"Dallas? Is she okay?" Her beautiful eyes closed again and she winced.

"She's perfect, kiddo," Charlie said. "You did good, Bells."

"What hurts, baby?" I said.

"My shoulder. My head. I want to go home."

"We're just going to get you checked out, sweetheart," my dad told her. "But, I think you're going to live."

"Yay."

I smiled and leaned over her to kiss her lips. "I love you."

She smiled, her eyes still closed. "I love you, handsome. You smell so good."

I looked up at my dad. She was repeating herself. It scared the hell out of me. "She's okay."

I held my hand over my mouth so she couldn't hear me cry. Charlie pulled me into his chest and I was so grateful to him for being there for me. No one else seemed to be panicking, but I couldn't help it.

"Edward?"

I swallowed my tears. "Yeah, baby?

"Don't look in my purse for the receipts."

"I won't, Bella."

The paramedics came in and I stood up, giving them room. "She did it," Charlie said to me while they put a collar on Bella's neck. "You made her learn self defense. You phoned me. You wanted her protected. And she did it. She saved her own life. Her friend's life."

"Am I going to be arrested?"

"No, son," he said. "When I came in, I saw nothing but self defence."

I nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"Call me dad, okay?"

I smiled at him. "Dad."

We went to the hospital. Bella was checked over and released with pain pills and a little sling for her shoulder. It was just badly bruised, but thank god, it wasn't broken. She had a mild concussion and refused to stay in the hospital overnight.

Everyoen stayed in our apartment. And Dallas with Kel and her baby. Kel was just as freaked out as I was and he was in overprotection mode. He was going to make a great dad to that little girl.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered as I held her in bed when we got home. "I shouldn't have gone in there, Edward. But, she needed help."

"I understand," I said, pressing a kiss to her hair. "I really do. You are a remarkable woman, Isabella Swan." I ran my hand over her back. "Don't ever leave me, baby. Promise me."

"I promise."

"You're handling this better than I am."

She giggled and I smiled at the angelic sound of it. "You were scared."

"You weren't?"

"I was terrified."

"So that's a no to a career in law enforcement?"

She giggled, again. "I just want to be a mom."

"You are going to be an amazing mother. So strong, so brave."

"Should we practice making babies, right now?"

"No. You need to rest."

"But, you smell good."

I laughed. "So, you've said."

"Really? Did I?"

"About four times, now."

"Oh, god. What else did I say? Anything embarrassing in front of my dad?"

I smiled. "No. You're just fine, baby."

"I really love you."

"I know," I said. "Thank you for that. I love you and I need you forever, Bella."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	590. Good Feeling

**A/N - Happy Monday! I'm home from my mini vacation! So updates will be back on track...maybe! The rest of this month is insane for me! Really! But, I'll still update daily because I love you guys! Thanks for everything! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 590 – Good Feeling<strong>

**Sunday, December 12**

**BPOV**

"Ow," I said as I tried to stretch.

"Aw, baby girl." I smiled as Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his warm body. "What hurts, love?"

"Everything."

"Bella. Tell me what to do."

"Just hang onto me, okay? Don't let me go, yet."

"I'm not going anywhere, baby." He pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "Do you need to talk?"

"No."

"Tell me when you're ready, Bella. And I'll be here to listen, okay?"

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"Do you need to talk?" I asked him. I reached down and ran my fingers over his bandaged fist. "Does this hurt?"

"Nah."

"Did you break your fingers?"

"No. Just some bloody knuckles. I'm okay."

"Did you hit the wall?"

"No, baby. Just get some rest, okay?"

Edward was closing off. He was good at that. But, I couldn't blame him. I wasn't up for talking, either. We were going to, though. We had to sooner or later, and I'd rather do it before Edward blamed himself.

"Ray? Did you hit Ray?" I asked.

"A few times."

"Thank you."

He chuckled. "Anytime, lover."

I peeked up at his face and his eyes were a little misty. "I'm okay, baby," I said. "I promise you. I'm fine."

"You were just lying there. I was terrified, Bella."

"So was I." I crawled up a little higher in bed and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "But, for some reason, right now, I feel better than I have in weeks."

Edward smiled at me. "Because Ray has been arrested?"

"Yeah. Like, we know who it was, now. Who was attacking everyone on campus. Well, I'm pretty sure." I kissed him, again. "And because I had control. You should have seen me, babe. I lured him away from Dal. I sprayed him in the eyes with pepper spray and then I gave a him a few good scratches. I did good. You just came in at my weak moment. But that was just because the coffee table was there and the floor got in the way. Otherwise, I was totally kicking ass."

Edward chuckled, even though a tear slipped from the corner of his eye. "I believe that, Bella. You are so brave."

"But, we're a total team. Because I knew you would come. And I knew that after I hit the floor, you were going to handle it." I ran my hand over his, again. "You did."

"I was trying to kill him."

I ran my fingers through Edward's hair. "So was I."

Edward nodded. "We probably shouldn't tell that part to the police, though, right?"

"Yeah." I ran my thumbs under his eyes. "I'm fine, baby. Please don't worry about me."

"It's kind of hard not to, Bella."

"I know. But, I'm not scared anymore, Edward. I feel pretty good. Well, my shoulder hurts and I have a teeny tiny headache, but otherwise, I'm okay. I promise you that. I'm just worried about you."

"Can I tell you what's bothering me?"

"Yes, Edward. Please."

"Two things, actually."

"Okay."

"Why didn't you just come get me or your dad, baby? Why did you put yourself in danger like that?"

"I just reacted. I heard a slap and I ran to help Dallas. I didn't know Ray was in there. If I had, Edward…" I bit my lip. "And then he had a knife at her throat and he said that if I left, he was going to kill her. I couldn't come get you. I wanted to, so much."

Edward ran his hand softly over my hair. "I know, love. I know."

"What else?" I asked him. "What else is upsetting you?"

"That I wasn't there."

"Edward – "

"I know it doesn't make any sense. I know there is no way I could have known, Bella. But, my job is to protect you."

"You did, baby. In so many ways."

He nodded and forced a smile up at my face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be saying this stuff to you. This isn't about me."

"Yes you should. Yes it is, Edward. This is about us. I want to know how you feel. And I wish I could have done things differently. I hate that I made you worry, that I scared you. I can't imagine how I horrible I looked, just lying there. But, I promise you I'm not going anywhere. We have so many things left to do together in our lives. We're a couple weeks from our very first Christmas. I couldn't have missed it."

He smiled and it was real this time, even though his eyes were glassy. "Do you feel like eating something?" he asked.

I kissed his lips. Over and over and over. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby girl. So damn much."

"I am hungry."

He chuckled and it made me smile. "How about I carry you to the couch and you can eat with everyone?"

"Everyone? Oh, god, Edward. Our families. They're probably worried sick. I feel horrible. The Space Needle."

"Honey, they're fine. I promise you. They only want you to be okay."

"I am."

"Jasper was pretty scared, Bella. And Alice cried, but that's just because mom did."

"I want to go to the Space Needle, today. They deserve their trip to end on a positive note."

"Baby, you had a concussion."

"I don't care. I'm better."

"Your first word when you woke up was ow."

I giggled. "You can wrap me in bubble wrap. You can hire me a security guard. But, Edward, I'm not hiding out in this apartment for the rest of my life."

He nodded. "I knew you were going to be difficult."

I kissed him, again. "I'm also making love to you tonight. Are you going to argue about that, too?"

"Are you sure you're okay. I mean physically?"

"They let me out of the hospital, didn't they?"

"Well, technically, no, Bella. You left against orders."

I nodded. "I'm not a victim."

"Oh, I know you're not. But, even heroes need to rest, baby."

I smiled. "Thank you for saying that. But, I really want to make this weekend good for them."

"How about we start with breakfast?"

"You're going to have to cook."

He chuckled. "My mom is here. Heidi is here. You're going to eat good."

He slid out of bed and pulled his t-shirt on. "I can't believe you wore pants to bed," I teased as he scooped me up in his arms. "That is so unlike you."

He smiled and winked at me. "I had to do something to keep you off of me."

"You need a chastity belt," I said, laughing with him.

"That's the last thing I want when I have you in our bed."

I kissed his cheek. "I'm not scared of sex," I whispered in his ear. "You make me feel so safe, okay?"

He nodded. "How do you always know what I thinking, Bella?"

"I'm your soul mate. Plus, I'm a superhero, remember? It's one of my many talents."

He laughed as he carried me down the hall. I had a really good feeling swirl through me. We were going to be okay.


	591. A Little Time

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 591 – A Little Time<strong>

Carlisle was against it, my dad was against it, Edward was still leery, but I had finally convinced them over breakfast, with batting lashes, pouting lips and the help of little Alice, to let me go to the Space Needle.

"Thank you," I said. "I understand that you're worried, but I'm okay. If I just sit in the house, I'm going to cry."

Edward kissed my shoulder and smiled up at my face. He was so gorgeous. I was so grateful that everything worked out last night. That Ray was out of the picture, that I still had my beautiful life and that Dallas had hers.

There was a knock at the door and Heidi ran to get it. "Bella. Look what just came."

I smiled when a saw a beautiful bouquet of mixed flowers. "Who is it from?" I asked.

She sat on the coffee table in front of me and pulled out the card. "Let's see. Oh. It says: Way to kick some ass, Swan. Just like we taught you. Feel better soon. We love you. Paul, Alec, Jake and the rest of Forks PD."

My dad came to sit beside Heidi on the coffee table. "That was nice of them."

"How did they know?"

"I called in last night. Dee and I are going to stay with you for another day or so."

"Aw, daddy. Thank you. But, you don't have to do that. I'm okay."

"We're staying," he said.

"Even though we're going to be boring?" I asked. "Just sitting here, studying?"

"Even though."

I smiled. "Okay. I'd like that."

"Good."

I reached over to grab Jasper's hand. He was sitting right beside me, as he had been all morning. He still looked sad and scared. "I'm just going to get dressed and we'll head downtown, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

I wrapped my unslinged arm around him and he hugged me back, tightly. I kissed the side of his head. "Thank you for being here, Jasper. For sitting with me. You're making me feel better."

"I'm glad," he whispered back.

Edward took my hand and helped me to my feet. "We'll be right back," he said, before squeezing his brother's shoulder.

"Do you need some help?" Esme asked me softly, rubbing my back.

"I've got it," Edward said, winking at me. He kissed his mom's cheek. "Give us a half hour and then we can go."

Esme kissed my cheek. "Let me know if you need me."

"Thank you," I said.

Edward showered with me, because lifting my arm to wash my hair was super painful. Neither of us complained. "Aw, your poor shoulder," he whispered and then pressed a kiss to my bruise. "How's your head?"

"I feel pretty good. The omelet helped."

He kissed the back of my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. "How do you feel about your dad staying?"

I smiled. "I don't mind. How do you feel about it?"

He chuckled. "I love that so many people want to take care of you."

"How many times do I have to say that I'm okay? It's like no one believes me."

"I believe you. And I'm so happy that you're okay." Edward kissed the side of my neck. "It was a traumatic event, Bella. Lives were literally at stake. Your life. I know you want to move past this, honey, I do. But, the thought of losing you, Bella, it scared the hell out of us. And I think we need a little more time to cope with it."

He traced his finger around my tattoo, the infinity symbol, and I started to cry. Hard. I wasn't crying over Ray. I had decided that I wasn't going to do that. He didn't deserve it. But right now, the tears were for Edward, Jasper, Alice, all of them. Every one of my friends and family that was scared for me. That made me sad.

Edward held me close to his chest as I let it all out, everything that I had been holding back for the last twelve or so hours. He didn't tell me to stop, he didn't tell me that it was okay. He just let me cry. I think I was pretty loud with my sobbing and I hoped I didn't scare Alice.

When I finally calmed down, I took a deep breath and turned in Edward's arms to meet his eyes. He had been crying with me. I hadn't heard him, but I could see that his eyes were red.

"I just want to go back to yesterday afternoon at the mall. Before all of this happened."

Edward kissed my lips softly. "So do I."

"We can't, though."

"I'm sorry I made you cry, Bella. I don't want you to be sad."

"I'm sad that everyone else is sad. And I feel so weird that I'm not."

"No one can tell you how to feel. You are a strong woman." He kissed my lips. "Do you want to get out?"

"Yeah."

He dried me, so softly, so gently and helped me into a skirt, a soft cotton bra and a sweater. Then he combed out my hair. "I don't know how to do hair, love."

I smiled. "You can get your mom."

He kissed my lips. "I love you."

"Thank you for your help."

"The job of fiancé has its perks." I laughed and he winked at me. "See you in a few, lover."

I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror and smiled. I think I was doing well, considering. The tears helped, too.

"Hi, sweetheart," Esme said, slipping into the bathroom with me. I wrapped my arms around her and she just held me. "How are you doing?"

"I had a good cry," I said, shrugging shyly.

"That's part of healing, part of moving on." She set her hand on my cheek. "You are such a remarkable woman, Bella." She picked up the hairbrush and started combing my hair. "I'm glad your dad is staying with you."

"Yeah."

"I wish I could, honey, but the kids need to get back to school, tomorrow."

"I know that. I understand. We just have our exams and then we're home, too."

"I really can't wait to have you both home. I'm going to spoil you two."

I giggled. "I believe that. But, I just want to work on the house, spend time with you guys. Nothing special, just relaxing. Just being us. I don't want any more sadness, or checking to see if I'm alright. And I want Edward to stop blaming himself."

"Oh, honey. He's doing a lot better, I think. He sees himself as your protector. And men never make sense, right? Taking responsibility where there isn't any to take. When all the responsibility lies with Ray."

I nodded as she braided my hair. "I think he's nervous to make love to me." I bit my lip. "I'm sorry. That was not a mother-in-law appropriate thing to say. Forget I said it."

She smiled. "We're just two girls talking, right?"

"Yeah."

"He hasn't talked about this with me. Obviously. But, I would think he's nervous about scaring you. The attacks on campus, your own incident in the library, Bella. That frightened you. You had a really rough time getting over it. And I understand completely, honey. I think maybe he's worried that will happen again? Rape is a very, very big deal. And you and I both know that it has nothing to do with sex."

"But, you think Edward thinks if we have sex, I'll flip out? I'll have flashes of Ray over Dallas, or the things Ray said to me."

"What did he say? Ray?"

"He told me to take off my sweater. And that he wanted to taste me, or something."

"Have you told that to Edward?"

"No."

Esme finished my hair and walked around to face me. "I think Edward just wants you to open up to him."

I laughed. "He's not allowed to think that. I didn't even know he hit Ray until I guessed it myself."

"Be patient with each other." She smiled. "But you know this. You two have an incredible relationship."

I smiled. "We do. And I don't want that to change. I want to be us."

"You still are, Bella. Just give him a little time."


	592. You're Cool, Too

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! It's cold and rainy here! A good day to write, I guess! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 592 – You're Cool, Too<strong>

"The view really is beautiful up here," Heidi said as she looked out at downtown Seattle from the top of the Space Needle.

"Too bad the lights aren't on," I said, still feeling bad that the kids didn't get to see the Christmas lights last night.

"It's still cool," Emmett said, shooting me a smile. "This would be an awesome place for a proposal."

"Are you trying to tell us something?" Carlisle asked his middle son, a coy smile on his face.

Emmett laughed. "No. Not yet. I'm just thinking out loud."

Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around Emmett's neck. "You should bring her up here when you're ready. She would love that."

"I agree. Very romantic," I said, smiling at him.

"Let's not give the kid any ideas," Liam said. "He's still in high school."

"I'm turning eighteen next month," Emmett said. "Ooooh. Adulthood."

"Scary," Edward said.

"Let's not let make your mother cry," Carlisle said, smiling.

Tanya wrapped her arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "We're marrying into a great family, huh?"

I smiled. "We are. They're amazing people."

"I was hanging out with Dallas this morning. She wants to know if she can bring food over to your place, tonight. Invite Cat and Gabe. Make it a couples evening. That might be fun, right?"

"Of course she can. I love her and she's always welcome in our house."

"You think your dad will mind?"

I smiled. "No. He's cool."

"Who me?" Edward asked walking over to us.

Tanya laughed. "Bella's dad."

"Oh," he said, pouting. Tanya laughed and squeezed his arm before walking back over to the lookout with the family.

I stood up on my toes and kissed Edward's cheek. "I think you're cool, too." I took his hands and threaded my fingers with his. "I guess Dallas suggested a couples night. She offered to bring food over tonight. Are you okay with that?"

Edward pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "If you feel up for company."

"I sort of want to check on her."

Edward smiled and nodded. "I understand that. Yeah. They can come over."

I gave his hands a squeeze. "Do_ you_ feel up for company?"

"Yeah."

"You're allowed to say no."

He chuckled. "I will never say no to you, my love."

"Tonight, when everyone leaves, it's just you and me. I need to feel close to you, Edward."

He smiled. "I'm only about six inches away from you right now."

"I was thinking closer than that, actually."

"Oh, really?"

"And less clothes."

"I'm intrigued."

"I'll do everything, okay? And I understand if it's weird right now and you don't really feel like it. I just…"

"Come here," he said, wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my temple and then brushed his lips over my ear. "Nothing is weird. I love you. I love your body. I want your body. I need it, Bella." He kissed my neck, right below my ear. "I just need you to know that I'm not rushing it. That you are more important to me, your health, your heart, all of you, means more to me than a roll between the sheets."

I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. "That part is really important to me, too, though, Edward."

He smiled. "To me, too."

"Because I feel safe when we're together like that. But, I know what you're trying to say. And I love you and I understand. If you need more time, I can wait. I think."

Edward chuckled and he sounded like himself, relaxed and happy. Obviously this little conversation helped him. "I would love to watch you if you couldn't wait."

I giggled. "But, it would be more fun if you joined me."

"I absolutely will, lover. Tonight."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Listening to me."

"I always listen, don't I?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean, thank you for understanding why I need this."

"You're welcome." He gave me a nice, tight hug and rocked me back and forth a little. I felt, in that moment, that I had my Edward back. I mean, we still had a lot to talk about, but this was a really big step in the right direction.

We took a few family pictures in the tower and then Carlisle took us out for pizza. It was one of those really tough moments. The Cullens were heading back to Forks. The kids had one more week of school before Christmas break and Edward and I had exams. It seemed wrong for us to split apart right now, but like I told Jasper, we'd be home in a few days for weeks of togetherness.

Esme pulled Edward and I aside in the parking lot outside of the apartment. She set her hands on our cheeks. "Keep talking, keep loving, keep laughing."

Edward smiled and kissed his mom's cheek. "Don't worry, mom."

"I do though. It's a mom thing."

"It's a fiancé thing, too, I think," Edward said shooting me a cute wink.

"Phone me anytime, day or night, if you need to talk. I love you both so much, my babies."

Emmett walked over to give Edward a hug and then me. "You don't have to be scared, Bella. The guy's locked up."

I smiled and hugged him, again. "I know. Thanks, Emmett. And for your help yesterday with operation Edward's Christmas gift."

Edward laughed. "What?" he asked after at the Cullen's car as it drove down the street.

I giggled. "You'll find out in twelve days."

"Trying to guess your Christmas gifts?" my dad asked him.

Edward smiled. "I shouldn't even try, should I?"

"Girls are sneaky," Heidi told him as we walked back upstairs to the apartment.

Edward winked at me and I smiled. I really couldn't wait to share our first Christmas, together.

"So, what are we doing this afternoon?" I asked my dad.

"Well, Dee and I need to run to the police station in the city for some follow up stuff for a couple hours," my dad said. "Are you two going to be alright?"

Edward squeezed my hip. "Yeah. Thank you Charlie, for handling all of this for us. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," my dad said. He gave me a hug. "I have my phone."

"We'll be okay. We have a lot of studying to do."

The minute the apartment door closed behind my dad and step-mom, I took Edward's hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

"Oh, are we studying in here?" he asked, an adorable smirk on his face.

I slipped off my sweater and bit my lip. "Nope."


	593. Stronger

**A/N - Happy Thursday! It's the start of my insanely busy weekend! I'm going to try for regular updates, so hopefully you won't notice! haha! Thanks so much for being the best readers ever! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 593 – Stronger<strong>

"Ow," I said as I laid back on the bed in nothing but a pair of pink cotton panties.

Edward frowned. "Your shoulder, again?"

"I'm fine," I lied. "Take off your pants."

"Bella, can we just –"

"No, Edward. Please don't stop."

He took off his pants and sat on the side of the bed. He set his hand on my stomach and looked up at my face. "Are you sure you don't wait for tonight?"

"I'm sure."

"I just," he sighed.

"Tell me," I said, covering his hand with mine.

"I can't get the image of Ray crawling over your limp body out of my head."

"I'm sorry."

"Bella. Please stop apologizing to me. This is not your fault. Not at all."

I wiped the tears from my eyes at his harsh tone and sat up. "Why do I feel like I'm being punished, then?"

"Punished?" he asked. The look on his face gave away his confusion.

"Yes. You won't touch me. I'm lying naked in front of you and you're not even turned on by my body. It's like I'm ruined, or something. He didn't even touch me, Edward. I'm still just yours."

Edward got up and walked to the bathroom. I thought he was avoiding me, the conversation, until I heard him throw up. I jumped up, threw on Edward's t-shirt and ran into the bathroom. He was hunched over the toilet and he was crying.

I plopped onto the floor beside him and rubbed his shaking back. "Talk to me, Edward," I whispered through my own tears.

"I have so much guilt inside of me," he said, sitting back on his heels. He pressed his fists into his eyes and looked up to the ceiling. "There are so many what ifs jumping around in my mind and I feel like I can't even think straight." He chuckled humourlessly. "I'm surprised I got a coherent phrase to come out of my mouth today."

"Ray told me to take off my sweater."

Edward sniffled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What else did he say?"

"He said that he wanted to taste me."

"And then you emptied a can of pepper spray in his face," he said, shooting me a cute grin.

I smiled, happy to see one on his face. "I did."

"And then?" he asked. It was like he was trying to understand what happened. I hadn't really told him the details, yet. Maybe that's what he needed to move on. And if it was helping, as painful as it was to keep talking about, I would.

"Then he called me a fucking bitch and grabbed my ankle when I tried to get to Dallas."

"He didn't like that you fought back, Bella. None of the other girls did."

"Dallas didn't, either. I think she was too scared to move."

"You are my hero, Bella. I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am that my girl stood up to this low life piece of trash. You saved Dallas, yourself and me in that moment."

I wiped my own tears from my cheeks. "Thank you for saying that."

"It's the god's honest truth."

"We don't have to do anything, Edward. In bed." I tucked a loose strand of hair that had escaped from my braid behind my ear. "But, can you just hold me, at least?"

"Of course," he said, standing up and helping me to my feet, as well. "Can you just give me ten minutes? I want to brush my teeth and maybe have a quick shower."

"Okay."

He reached behind me and untied the braid in my hair. "You are so beautiful, my love. Please don't doubt that I'm attracted to you. That I want you. I do. It's just me dealing with shit in my head."

"Please just don't shut me out, Edward. I can help."

He nodded. "Thanks. Uh, okay. Just let me clean up and I'll be right there."

I smiled before I walked back into our bedroom. That was hard. Damn hard. But, Esme said we needed to talk. And she was right. Communicating seemed to be the key to getting us back on track.

I curled up in our bed and shut my eyes. I couldn't sleep, though, without Edward. Well, that and it was one o'clock in the afternoon.

"Hey, baby," he said, walking back into the room in just his underwear. "Room for one more?"

I giggled. "Of course."

I cuddled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry that I'm not keeping it together for you."

"You're doing great."

He chuckled and kissed my lips. "I'm really not, but thank you for flattering me."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"We're going to get past this, right?"

He looked into my eyes and ran his hand over my hair. "Definitely."

"I'm not going to lose you?"

"God, Bella. I'll never leave you."

"Okay."

He rubbed my back under the shirt I was wearing and I hummed. I'd really missed his hands on my skin. His touch. "That feels good?"

"Mm. Very." I wasn't sure why, but I was incredibly turned on. I squeezed my legs together. Now was not the time to feel this way. But, my body craved this man. I licked my lips and then looked up at his face. "Sorry. Just ignore me." I was embarrassed.

He pressed a hard kiss to my lips. "Never." He moved his hands down to my bum. He pulled me closer to his body. I gasped and met his eyes again. "You turn me on, baby. You can feel that, I know you can."

"But, I thought…"

"Before, you wanted sex to help you forget. But, when we talked, Bella, it felt like, I don't know, we're not ignoring it, we're dealing with it."

"And that turns you on?" I asked.

He chuckled. "You do. Your sweet shallow breaths, your sexy moans and you're pressing your legs together, baby." He slid his hand around my hip and between my legs. "Can I help you with that?"

I hummed and kissed his lips. "I love your hands, your fingers. They're so big."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Mm, baby. You're so wet for me, huh?" He sucked on my bottom lip. "All that from a back rub?"

"I'm telling you. Uh. It's your hands. Harder, Edward. Mm." I kissed him and stretched my leg up over his hip. "More."

He leaned in and sucked at the skin on my throat, all while keeping up the pressure between my legs. "How's that feel, baby girl?"

"So, so perfect." I dropped my head on his shoulder and squealed as I let go. "Oh, god, Edward. Thank you," I breathed. I kissed his lips. "You didn't need to do that."

Edward winked at me. He rolled over and grabbed a condom off of the night stand. "Actually. I need to do this," he said. He pulled his underwear down and I smiled at him.

"Are you sure? Are you ready?"

He laughed and took my hand, setting it on his arousal. "I'm ready."

"Well, I know, physically. But, emotionally? Are you sure you want this?"

He rolled on the condom and pressed a hard kiss to my mouth. "I love you, I'm so sure."

I straddled his hips and hummed as he let his hands explore my body, over my hips, my sides, my breasts. This is exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be close to him, to celebrate that we did make it through a scary incident, but we were fine because we had each other.

I wanted to make love to him because I did love him. And I didn't want anything to change what we had. Edward told me that I was strong, but I was stronger with him at my side.


	594. Better

**A/N - Happy Friday! Hope you all have a great weekend! I have a publishing conference tonight! Would rather have a date...with Edward! hahaha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 594 – Better<strong>

"Hey, kids," Heidi said as she and my dad walked into the living room.

Edward, Robbie and I were all curled up on the futon, studying for final exams. Thank goodness we had a couple more days to study. I hadn't been as dedicated of a student as I should have been. Carlisle had actually called the college, giving us the option to push our exams back.

I appreciated the gesture and was glad that the school was understanding of the situation, but I wanted to finish this semester on schedule. I wanted to get to back to Forks. Back to the ocean, back to our rock on the freezing cold winter beach, back to our new home. I needed to recharge my batteries and I knew that home was the place to be to do that.

"Hey," I said.

"How did it go at the station?" Edward asked.

"Good," my dad said. "Your friend Dallas' statement, combined with yours at that hospital is going to be enough to keep Ray in custody without bail until his trial. He's looking at a heck of a lot of charges. You won't need to worry about him for a long, long time, kiddo."

"Thank you both for going down there," I said. "I don't want to deal with that anymore."

Edward kissed my cheek. "I'm going to make a pot of coffee," he said, standing up. "Heidi? Charlie? I'm sure you could go for a cup."

"That would be great."

"Thanks, son," my dad said.

"Is he okay?" Heidi asked. "Tough goodbyes with his family?"

Edward still had red eyes and flushed cheeks. The former from when he gotten upset earlier, but I knew that our romp in the sack was the cause of his blush. "He actually got sick, earlier."

"Throwing up?" Heidi asked, a look of genuine concern on her face.

I nodded. "He's having a rough time coping with this. But we talked and stuff and he seems to be feeling a bit better."

"I'll go check on him," my dad said. He kissed my forehead and then walked into the kitchen.

"Has been vomiting a lot?" Heidi asked, moving over to sit beside me on the couch and reaching out to pet Robbie.

"Just this afternoon, I think. Well, unless he did before and didn't tell me."

"It's just stress, honey," she said.

I dropped my head on her shoulder. "We made love."

"Good."

"That's what I thought. I feel even better because of it. And I think he does, too. I needed to connect with him, you know?"

"I understand that. How are your new birth control pills?"

"Really good. I've only been taking them for two days but I swear I feel better already."

Heidi smiled and ran her hand over my cheek. "Your dad called Renee."

"What? When? Why would he do that? She has a big trip planned."

"Bella, my sweet, darling and completely selfless girl. Stop worrying about everyone else. Let people take care of you, sometimes."

"But, Aro is going to propose. She has to go to Italy." I sounded panicked, even to my own ears.

"He's still going to propose, Bella. If he loves her, then he'll still ask, even if it's a day later than planned."

"Is she coming here?"

"Tomorrow morning. She rerouted her flight to come see you for a few hours before she flies to Italy."

"That was nice."

"But?" my step mom asked, tucking my messy hair behind my ear.

"She's going to make me cry. I don't like people worrying about me."

"You're her daughter."

"I know."

"If no one told me about what you went through, honey, I would have been so upset."

I nodded. I understood why my dad called her, but my mom, she would change her plans, she would try to move in with us, she would baby me and stress out. And most importantly, she wouldn't go to Italy. Aro was an amazing man and I wanted my mom to have a chance to be happy.

She had messed up all the chances she had in life. I was almost desperate for her to get it right this time. Since she moved to Denver, since she met Aro, she was the best version of my mom that I'd ever had. I was scared to lose that.

I sighed and rolled my neck. "You know what I want?"

"What's that, Bella?" Heidi smiled at me. She was an amazing step mom, but more than that, she was such a great friend to me.

"To go to the hardware store in Forks, to buy a couple gallons of yellow paint and to go nuts in our new house."

She smiled and hugged me close to her chest. "You're going to do exactly that this weekend."

EPOV

"Hey, son."

I turned from the counter to see Charlie standing behind me. It was so odd to see him in jeans instead of his uniform. Growing up, he was almost always in uniform. Even this last year, falling in love with his daughter, nine times out of ten, he was in uniform.

"Hi. Coffee's almost ready."

"Thank you."

"I'm doing fine," I said, anticipating the question before it was asked.

"I'm sure you are," he said. "I'm not."

I frowned. Charlie looked the picture of calmness. He squeezed my shoulder. "Bells is my little girl. You know how wonderful she is. She was taken from me once, Edward. For fourteen years. Yes, I saw her every now and again. But, I didn't have her, you know?"

I nodded.

"I just got her back. Sixteen months ago, now. And almost twelve of those, she was here in Seattle."

He cleared his throat and I could feel my own eyes burn again. "Months, Edward. You know the feeling. Of your whole life, you've had her for just eight months. And in that time, in those few short weeks, she's become your world. The reason you wake up in the morning.

"She is exactly that for me, too. She's my only child. She's a beautiful soul. And the thought of not having her in my life, the thought of her smile not lighting up the world, dammit, it hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"But, Edward, she is here. She's in our lives still, she's unharmed except for a couple of bumps and bruises. And I'm choosing to focus on that."

"Yeah. I just keep, uh, dwelling on it, I guess. Like I want to move on." I let out a deep breath. "I think what bothers me is that Bella is handling this so much better than I am. I'm supposed to be the strong one."

"Edward," Charlie said, smiling at me. "You'll quickly learn that while most men are stronger physically, women hold everything together on the inside. Bella is strong willed, intelligent and very strong on the emotional side of things. She cries, yeah, but she's been through a lot in her young life.

"Give her some credit and let her be strong for you, too. That's what she wants. You can't hold back in a marriage, Edward. You got to lay it all out there. Girls like talking about feelings. So, do it."

I nodded. "Thank you. Yeah, I'm really trying to share and all that." Charlie laughed at me and I laughed with him. "Thanks for staying, Charlie," I said, holding out my hand to shake his.

He pulled me into a hug instead and patted my back. "I told you to call me dad."


	595. Your Favourite

**A/N - And this weekend is just as busy as I expected! Yikes! Well, here's your update...a little late, but here! Thanks for being patient! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 595 – Your Favourite<strong>

"Hey, you," Dallas said. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm so, so sorry about yesterday, about dragging you into my problems. You got hurt and it was all my fault."

"Dallas, no," I said.

"Come here," Edward said, wrapping his arms around our friend and rubbing her back. "You are not to blame here, sweetie."

"It's a no tear zone," Kel said, walking in the door behind her.

"And how are you doing?" I asked him as he gave me a hug.

"Um, I'm just so flipping relieved that you girls are okay, that I had Bryce out of the apartment at the time and that that asshole is locked up."

"You and me both," Edward said.

"You're here," Tanya said, running over to hug Dallas. "You can't cry," she said, pouting. "No tear zone, remember."

Dallas and I laughed as she wiped her eyes. "And that was my stupid idea, wasn't it?" she asked.

"You can cry if you need to," I said. "Where's Bryce?"

"With the sitter."

"You know she's welcome here," Edward said. "Anytime."

"I think I'm scaring her. With all the tears, you know?" Dallas said.

"Have you talked to her about it?" I asked.

"It's hard because she's so young, but I just told her that mommy had a really bad day yesterday and it made me sad." Dallas shrugged. "How do you tell a three year old that her dad is an asshole?"

"You don't," Edward said. "You wait until she's older. If she asks about him, then talk to her."

"Hey," Jax said, walking into the open door of our apartment. He was carrying two full bags of Chinese food.

Edward took a bag from him. "Thanks for the food," he said. "Where's your girl?"

"Oh, I dropped her off at the airport this morning," he said. "Fuck. Like, talk about shitty timing for her to come visit, huh?"

"Oh, no," I said. "Is she still going to come up here next summer?"

He shrugged. "She said she was. I just hate that she left so soon after, you know? Like I wanted to show her more things."

"You guys can talk in about five days," Kel said. "She'll be good. She'll move out here."

Dallas smiled at him. "Look how handsome you are. She won't be able to stay away."

Jax shook his head and laughed. "Yeah. Okay."

"Girls." I smiled when Catalina came in the door and wrapped both Dallas and I in a big hug. "Are you both okay?"

"We're perfect," I said, reaching up to wipe her cheek. "And Dallas said this was a no cry zone."

Gabe came over and gave each of us hugs, as well. "I brought some appetizers from the restaurant," he said.

"Thank you so much," I said. "This is a nice break from studying."

"And probably our last chance to all hang out before Christmas, right?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah," Dallas said. "I'm going to Montana for three weeks with Kel and Jax."

Kel wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "We're giving her mom's country Christmas."

"That sounds nice," Edward said. "It will be good for Bryce."

"Yeah," Dallas said. "She was spoiled over Thanksgiving and she keeps asking when we get to go back and visit gram cracker."

Kel laughed. "That's what she calls my mom."

"Oh, that is priceless," I said, smiling. I wanted a little girl so much. I loved hearing about sweet little Bryce.

"Are you all having this party at the door?" my dad asked. "Come on in."

"Maybe they don't want a chaperone, Charlie," Heidi said, walking over with a big plate of cookies. "Hi, everyone. I'm Bella's stepmom, Heidi. And this is her dad, Charlie."

"We met yesterday," Kel said, shaking my dad's hand. "Thanks for your help last night. For helping with the police."

My dad nodded. "It's what I do."

We all walked into the apartment and sat at the dining room table. I smiled, happy to just be surrounded by so many people that I loved. I looked over at Edward and he was laughing at something Heidi said to him. He was so beautiful when he smiled. I think our conversation this morning, the time we spent together, making love, all helped Edward to feel better.

He looked at me and smiled back. I figured that he was going to be okay. And I was so thankful. I had missed my happy-go-lucky fiancé.

There was a knock at the door and Edward ran to get it. I heard him laughing and smiled, again. "Liam," Tanya said to me. "He had an assignment to submit."

"His job sounds worse than college," Kel said.

"Hey," Liam said, coming over to kiss my cheek, before sitting beside Tanya. "Charlie." He handed my dad a bottle of beer. "Gabe. And one for the beautiful Heidi."

"One the handsome Edward?" Edward teased.

"Two more years, buddy. And I'd cheat and give you one, but there happens to be two top of the line officers of the law in the room."

My dad laughed. "I'm just a civilian tonight."

"Thank god," Edward said, twisting the cap off of a beer and taking a drink.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. I was so upset with Edward, I couldn't just sit there beside him and act like I wasn't. I knew a bottle of beer wasn't a big deal. Even my dad didn't care. But, it bothered me because he was obviously still upset and trying to deal with his problems by drinking. My mom's ex-husband Phil did that. But it was vodka, not beer.

"Bella." Edward was knocking on the door.

"What?"

He opened the door. I didn't lock it. "Are you upset with me?"

"You look like a puppy dog right now, so I want to say no."

He smiled and sat beside me on the edge of the bathtub. He took my hand in his and threaded our fingers together. He kissed my knuckles. "Does drinking upset you?"

"You're nineteen. The state government is obviously upset with it."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "The state government didn't just see their fiancée knocked out on the floor. And the state government didn't just beat a guy's face to a freaking pulp."

I nodded. I understood exactly where he was coming from, too. "But, I thought we talked about it. Ray."

He dropped his head. "We did. And I love you. But, sometimes, there's nothing wrong with a little escape."

"Okay. Let me go get a joint and I'll escape with you."

Edward raised his eyebrow. "That is not the same thing."

"Isn't it? You can't run away from this, Edward. And drinking…" I sighed. "It's not going to solve anything."

"Okay."

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yeah. If I bothers you, I'll dump it down the drain." I bit my lip and looked down at our joined hands. "Please, Bella. Do not be mad at me, right now. I need you too much."

I met his eyes and smiled. "I'm not mad. It's just that my mom married an alcoholic and it obviously didn't work out for them."

"Phil?"

"Yeah."

"Did he touch you?"

"No, babe," I said, honestly. "And I honestly don't have a problem with drinking for fun, or whatever. I did promise you that we'd go back to Oktoberfest one year when we were legal, right?"

He smiled. "You did." He kissed my cheek. "I see what you're getting at. Don't drink to hide from problems. Gotcha."

I giggled. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm not trying to control you, or whatever, but I just… Ugh, I'm just tired."

"I know, lover. I understand. I'm sorry, too."

I stood up and Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Should we go eat? Chinese food."

I smiled. "Your favourite."

"Nah," he said, pressing a nice slow kiss to my lips. "You're my favourite."


	596. You Rebel, You

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Yesterday's was really late and this one is really early! My writing group is a part of a book festival in my city, today, so I'll be there all day! Don't miss yesterday's chapter. This one won't make sense unless you read it! Thanks for being awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 596 – You Rebel, You<strong>

"Good luck with your exams," I said to our friends as they left.

"You, too," they called back.

Tanya gave me hug and then Edward. Liam wrapped his arms around me and crouched down to meet my eyes. "I'm coming over tomorrow to check on you guys."

I laughed. "You're busy."

"I just submitted my last assignment until the new year, sweetheart. I love you kids. I'm coming over."

"I might not be dressed."

"Even better," he teased, winking at me.

I laughed. "I love you, too." I gave him another hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Go easy on the kid, huh? I take blame for the beer."

"It's fine," I said. "Just buy me one when I turn twenty-one, huh?"

He chuckled. "You've got yourself a date."

"Quit flirting with my girl," Edward said to his uncle, shooting me a cute wink.

"Says the guy that has his arm around my fiancée's shoulder," Liam said.

Edward leaned his cheek against Tanya's. "I'm just absorbing her chemistry knowledge via osmosis."

Tanya laughed and shoved Edward's shoulder. "Stop it. Now, I'm going to forget everything I've already studied."

He kissed her cheek. "Hardly. You're a genius."

"I should be. I've been in college a year longer than you have."

"Touché," Edward said.

"Goodnight, guys. Charlie, Heidi. Take care of these two kids for me, huh?" Liam said.

"Will do," my dad said.

"You have a great family, Edward," Heidi said as the four of us sat together on the couch after everyone had left.

He smiled. "Yeah."

"Do you need to study more tonight?" my dad asked.

Edward chuckled. "God, I don't want to, but I really should. Baby?"

"Yeah. I need to go over my history notes."

"Okay," my dad said. "I'm taking my gorgeous wife out to a movie. Give you two some quiet time for homework. I will have my phone, Heidi has her phone, we will only be gone a couple of hours. Phone me if you need me."

I smiled. "That is so romantic, daddy."

Heidi giggled. "It's the first I'm hearing about it." She looked down at her jeans. "I'd better change."

"You look beautiful," Edward said.

"Thank you," she said, blushing lightly before running to the spare room to change.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" my dad asked, running his fingers over his mustache. "We can cancel and watch old westerns here if you don't want to be alone?"

I smiled. My dad was so sweet. But I desperately needed to be alone with Edward for a couple hours. I loved having company and I adored our friends, but Edward and I still had a lot of pent up frustrations, fear and sadness over the events that happened the last couple days. Being alone with him always made me feel better.

"You don't want to disappoint your wife, dad," Edward said.

"True."

I laughed. I loved watching the two most important men in my life with each other. They had a really great relationship. It was a dream come true, really. I had read countless magazine articles about girls that were torn between their relationships and their families. I was so lucky to have wonderful and good to the bone people in my life.

"Have fun, dad. We're just going to be reading and really, really boring. You were warned."

He smiled. "I was." He got up and kissed my forehead. "Dee told you about your mom coming tomorrow morning?"

"She did."

"Are you upset that I called her?"

"No, dad. I understand why you did it."

"She'll be here from nine to around noon. Heidi and I will head out of the apartment for those few hours, too. Give you time with your mom."

"I'm not going to kick you out of the house, dad," I said.

"You're not. I'm offering. We can run and get you some more groceries. You're almost out of milk and eggs."

I dropped my head on Edward's shoulder. "I'm a horrible hostess."

"Now, Bells. You are not," my dad said.

Edward laughed as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my hair. "You're a busy college student. You're allowed to run out of milk and eggs."

"I love you, dad. Thank you for being here and taking care of me."

"I love you, too, kiddo. There is nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Well?" Heidi said, walking back into the living room. She was wearing a long black skirt and a cute metallic blouse that she'd picked up during our shopping day the yesterday.

"Lovely," my dad said. He got up and kissed her.

"Aw," I said and Edward whistled.

They laughed and grabbed their coats. "Don't forget to call," my dad said, again.

"We won't. Go have fun in the big city," I said.

"We won't wait up," Edward teased, earning some more laughs as they walked out the door. He kissed my lips. "Alone at last."

I smiled and ran my fingers through his soft hair. "I love you."

He smiled back and kissed me, again. "I love you, Miss Swan."

"What do you think of sage green for the living room?"

He chuckled. "For the house in Forks?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds nice."

"Red for the bedroom?"

He laughed. "Are we decorating, now?"

"I don't know. I just, uh, I know that the house is a constant right now. And I'm hanging onto the sure things."

Edward didn't say anything for a second or two. "I'm a sure thing."

I smiled. "I know."

"You can hang onto me." I straddled his thighs and he tucked my hair behind my ears. "I'm serious, Bella."

"Thank you. And I feel bad about dinner," I admitted.

"Why?"

"The beer thing."

"Bella." He sighed. "That was stupid on my part. I know better than that. I'd kill my brothers if I found out that they pulled a stunt like that. You were right to share your feelings with me."

"I'm not going to be a controlling wife. I promise."

"But, you're going to be an honest wife. You're going to share your opinions with me?"

"Of course."

"That's all I want," he said. "There was nothing stopping me from finishing that beer, tonight. But, I respect you. I appreciate your feedback. You love me, you care about me and you want what's best for me and for us. I love that about you."

"You're pretty darn cool, you know?"

He smiled. "Well, maybe it's the one sip of beer talking, but I want to take you to the bedroom. Blow off studying and maybe get a little frisky with you."

I giggled. "You rebel, you."

He slowly ran his hands up my back and then down to give my hips a soft squeeze. "Damn right."


	597. Tonight

**A/N - Happy Monday! The craziness has ended! Updates should be posted as usual for the next little while! Don't miss the weekend's chapters that were posted at odd times! Thanks for your patience! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 597 – Tonight<strong>

"I think there might be something to naked studying," I said to Edward. He laughed and ran his fingers up and down my bare arms. I was leaning against his chest and we were both reading our notes.

"Well, after_ that_ we couldn't very well get dressed again, could we?"

I giggled thinking of the passionate sex we'd just had. It was slow and romantic and I felt so close to Edward. I wasn't mad at him about the beer. I understood. And there was no way he could have known my past experience with an alcoholic step-father.

But, the time Edward and I spent together, touching, kissing, caressing, I felt like what happened tonight with my little freak out was just water under the bridge. We were past it.

As for the incident with Ray, well, that was going to take some time. But, I figured the time we were spending together, with family, friends and especially just the two of us, was really helping things. I still felt fine. I hated Ray for threatening Dallas. I hated him for threatening me.

But I wasn't scared of him. I had my chance to face my fears, and even though I was a little banged up in the process, I survived.

Edward, I felt, was starting to relax, again. He knew I was okay, and I think that was helping.

"We're going to have to get dressed, though. My dad and Heidi are going to be home anytime, now."

"We could just turn out the lights and pretend we're asleep."

"Edward Cullen. You're devious."

He laughed. "Or just enjoying my very sexy, very naked fiancée."

I lifted up his right hand and kissed his still swollen, still bruised knuckles. "Does this hurt?"

"So flipping bad."

"Can I get you something? Like some pain pills or something."

"Nah. I'm perfectly content and I don't want to move. At all."

"Are you going to be able to write your exams?" I asked.

"Yeah. Baby, I want to get home as much as you do."

"I know. But – "

"But, nothing, Bella." He sighed. "Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay."

He kissed my temple. "No, it isn't."

"I feel like we're having the same fights over and over. And I hate Ray so much for that. I miss your smile, Edward. I hate that you keep beating yourself up over this."

"I think I'm ready for bed. Honestly."

I sighed. He was closing off, again. "'Kay." I heard the front door open and close. I slipped out of bed and pulled on my sweat pants and a tank top. "I'm going to go say good night to my parents."

"Bella."

"I'll be right back," I said without looking back.

I just made it to the living room before the tears started up, again. "Oh, Bella," Heidi said, as she wrapped her arms around me. "What happened?"

"Dammit," my dad muttered. He was going to blame himself for leaving us, tonight.

"Nothing's the same," I got out through my tears.

Heidi led me to the couch and my dad sat on my other side and took my hand. "Kiddo. These things take time."

"I know that. But, it's so hard right now."

"Do you need me to talk to him?" my dad asked.

"No. He wants to sleep."

"Okay."

"His hand hurts."

"His dad gave him pills for that," Heidi said.

"I don't think he's taking them," I said.

"He's going to be okay," she said.

"It's so weird. We're happy and laughing one minute and then the minute I ask him how he's feeling, he gets upset.

"You didn't want anyone to ask you how you were doing, either?"

"I know."

"It's his pride, Bella. He's still hurting emotionally," my dad said. "He wants to be able to care for you and he's having trouble letting you be the strong one."

"That's so stupid," I said.

My dad chuckled. "Well, men are known to have their stupid moments."

"Did he tell you that?" I asked. "About not wanting me to be the strong one?"

"Bella. He's hurting. Men deal with this stuff differently. Talking isn't a strong point, is it?"

"No."

"Just let him sleep it off. He's frustrated, he's upset. He'll talk to you in the morning."

"I'm going to go have a bath," I said. "Thanks, guys."

"Of course," Heidi said, tucking my hair behind my ear and wiping my cheeks. "And then get some sleep, too."

I kissed them both and then walked into the bathroom for my bubble bath. I smiled when I saw Edward sitting on the edge of the tub. "Hey."

He smiled and held out his arms out to me. "Hey, beautiful."

I stepped between his legs and wrapped my arms around his neck. I let myself cry on his shoulder and he rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry I'm acting like such an ass, Bella. I just don't know what the hell I'm doing right now. I have no relatable experiences to draw on here. And I'm probably going to go down as the worst fiancé of all time, but I'm trying my best, Bella."

"Will you take one of the pills your dad gave you."

"I don't need it."

"Edward. Damn it. Yes you do. You're hurting."

He rubbed his eyes. "I like having something else to focus on," he said looking at his hand. "The physical pain is distracting my mind."

I felt my chin tremble, again. "Edward. I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything. I'm fine."

I looked up at the ceiling and felt the tears pour down my temples.

"I will be, okay?"

"I want to believe you."

"You have to, Bella. I am nothing without you."

"That's not even remotely true, Edward. You are an amazing man."

"Well, I don't want to be anything without you."

I leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you."

"How can I be a dad one day if I wanted to kill someone, yesterday?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes. "How can I teach our kids right from wrong?"

And there it was. The cause of Edward's mood swings, vomiting, drinking. All within twenty-four hours. He had confessed to me how he felt while he was punching Ray, before, but I didn't know that was what was still upsetting him so much.

"Edward. He was going to kill me or assault me or Dallas. You had to do what you had to do. You are a hero."

"I just had this rage boil over. Like I couldn't stop."

"It's okay."

"Is it?"

"I think in that case, it was."

"I just felt like I didn't know who I was."

I wrapped him back in my arms and he buried his face into my shirt. I ran my fingers through his hair. "I know who you are, baby. You are brave and strong and you have a huge heart. And I'll remind you of that every single day for the rest our lives if I have to."

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed.

"No, Edward. Just let it out. Let me take care of you, tonight."


	598. Aromatherapy

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Just a reminder that I'll be going over 600 chapters this time! Clearly, I'm too wordy! haha! This story ends on New Year's Eve, SV time. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 598 – Aromatherapy<strong>

**Monday, December 13**

"Mm."

I woke up to Edward's lips on mine. "I'm going out for a run. I'll be back soon."

I opened my eyes and stretched my arms over my head. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. You sleep, lover. It's freezing out there today and I don't want you to get sick."

"I don't want you to get sick," I said.

He chuckled and ran the back of his fingers over my bare chest. "I'll dress warm. But, if I did get sick, I'd have a sexy nurse."

I smiled. "True."

He laughed, again and it was such a pretty sound. He leaned down to the floor and scooped up our kitty. "Your baby wants some mom time."

"Aw." I smiled as I watched Robbie curl up on Edward's pillow. "At least I get one of my boys."

Edward smiled. "I took my pain medication with a cup of coffee and a Poptart, before you ask."

"I'm glad. How long have you been up?"

"Only about an hour." He kissed my lips. "Go back to sleep. It's still early."

"Will you be back before my mom gets here? I don't know if I can deal with her alone."

Edward chuckled. "I wouldn't abandon you. I'm stopping at the coffee shop on the way home. Do you want anything, special?"

"Hot chocolate?"

"Ah. The one hot drink that my beautiful Bella likes."

"Thank you."

He smiled and kissed me, again. "Thank you. For everything."

"It's what I'm here for."

He ran his hands over my sides and then up over my breasts. "God, I don't even want to go, now. It's so cold out there and so, so hot in here."

I giggled. "Go run. Get sweaty for me."

He winked. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He left and I smiled as I cuddled back into the sheets. I was so, so in love with that man. After he cried into my chest last night, we had soaked together in the bathtub. I kissed his chest and told him fifty seven things that I loved about him.

He had tears in his eyes, but that time, it was from laughter. I was happy that I could help him relax. I understood his stress, but I hated it. Edward was such a great man, a great person and he deserved so much joy and love. I hoped that I gave that to him.

We had moved from the bathtub to the bedroom and we made love, again. Edward seemed like he couldn't get close enough to me. And I was happy to be there for him, to hold him, to tell him how much I loved him. He had been there for me so, so many times. I was grateful to him for letting me take a turn, for letting me hold his hand.

I drifted back to sleep but woke up to the smell of baking. Lemon? I never woke to baking, as I was usually the one in the kitchen. I climbed out of bed. After a quick shower, I got dressed in jeans and a cute tan sweater before going to investigate the amazing aroma in my apartment.

"What smells so good?" I asked my step mom as she pulled a pan of muffins from the oven.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Lemon poppy seed. It's my mom's recipe."

"She's a genius in the kitchen, huh?"

"Oh, yeah."

My dad wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Dee's cooking is why I've put on five pounds."

I laughed. "Oh, hardly, daddy."

"It's true."

"How are you doing this morning?" Heidi asked as she filled the pan with more batter.

"Really good. He's opening up."

"Good. Yeah, he was up at six for coffee. We read the paper together," she said.

"Why are you up at six?" I asked her. "You're on vacation."

She smiled. "Hazard of the job. I'm used to the early hours."

I heard the door and smiled. "I come with the awesomeness that is coffee shop coffee," Edward said as he walked into the kitchen with a drink tray and a red rose. "And I'm glad I didn't buy any pastry."

"Good run?" my dad asked.

"Yeah. But, it's winter out there," he said. Edward walked over to me and kissed my lips. "You look beautiful." He passed me the rose.

"Thank you. Aw, baby." I took a deep inhale of the rose. So warm, spicy and fragrant. My man spoiled me.

We all shared breakfast before my dad and Heidi left. They would be back at lunchtime, with lunch, after my mom left. It was really nice being taken care of right now. Groceries, baking, dishes, all the little day to day things were taking a back burner to what was really important to me: Edward.

"So, we're alone and you're still a little sweaty," I said, smiling at him from across the dining room table.

He laughed. "You're all dressed up, buttercup. You don't want to smell like me, post run."

"Don't I?"

He chuckled and winked at me. "Your mom will be here in a half hour. I need to shower and change."

"I would get in with you, you know."

"Oh, I have no doubt."

I giggled. "I'm not trying to nag or hound you or anything, but how's your hand feeling?"

He reached out for my hands and gave them a light squeeze. "It feels fine. Please don't be afraid to ask me things, Bella, okay? I love that you care about me."

"I care about you so much."

"I know. I feel good, today. I was just running around the streets, taking in the Christmas decorations, the displays in shop windows. I swear, even the air smells like Christmas."

I smiled. "I think it might be because Washington has this year round pine scent working for it. Aromatherapy."

Edward laughed. "Yeah. There is no shortage of trees, that's for sure." He brought my hand to his lips. "Don't forget about picking out wedding invitations on Friday."

"I didn't forget, but I wasn't sure if you…"

"I want to, Bella. I'm okay, lover, I promise. Please don't worry about me so much."

"I'm not worried. I'm concerned."

He laughed, again and reached across the table to smooth my scrunched up nose and the little frown lines in my forehead. "Don't be. Please. I've been thinking about what you said. About the idea that Ray was about to hurt you. Dallas. And even though I'm not really comfortable with my out of control rage, I know that I was just doing what I had to."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, baby."

"I'm still not, you know, proud of myself."

"I'm proud of you."

He smiled. "You have to say that. I'm marrying you."

I snorted and he laughed at me. "You sure you still want to?"

"God, Bella. More than ever."


	599. Worriers

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you all for being the best readers ever! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 599 – Worriers<strong>

"My sweet baby girl." My mom squeezed me harder than I'm sure she ever had "Are you hurt?" And then she started poking and prodding at me, everywhere.

"Mom. Ow. Mom. I'm fine. I did fall and hit my head and my shoulder. But I got the okay from the paramedics, the doctor at the ER and Edward's dad, Dr. Cullen."

"Oh, honey. What can I do? What can I do?"

Edward chuckled and pulled my mom into a hug. "Welcome to Seattle, Renee, Aro. It's nice to have you both here."

"Yes, yes," Aro said as he gave me a soft and gentle hug. He kissed both my cheeks and then set his hand on my forehead.

I looked over at Edward and he smiled at me. Clearly Aro was a worrier, too. I was so grateful that Edward was helping me handle this. I would have been completely overwhelmed, but Edward's lighthearted approach and laughter was helping me to relax.

We'd tackled the hard stuff. This morning was about reassuring my mom that we were okay, and that she should definitely go to Italy.

"Why don't we all go inside and get some coffee," Edward said. "I've just made a fresh pot."

"Thank you, honey. That sounds perfect," my mom said. She held out her hand. "Look at me. I'm shaking. I'm just beside myself. I've been this way since Charlie called on Saturday. Bella. It really kills me to be so far away. You know what? Maybe I should look for a transfer. Somewhere closer. Seattle, even. I mean, I can't really stand this state, but, hell, Seattle is a big center, right?"

"Cara mia," Aro said, interrupting her rant with a sweet kiss on her lips. "Come, now. Let us sit."

I smiled. "I'm just going to help Edward in the kitchen. Make yourselves at home."

I skittered into the kitchen and immediately found myself in the loving arms of my sexy fiancé. "How are you doing?" he whispered.

I sighed and then smiled. "This is a little overwhelming."

"I know. You're doing great though."

"Thanks. I mean it."

"Where else would I be?"

I laughed. "Um, the gym, the library, an old Soviet prison. I don't know. Anywhere."

Edward kissed me and I smiled. "It's not that bad."

"I know, I'm just. I'm nervous, I guess."

"Tell me."

"Um, okay. Honestly. I'm worried that my mom won't go on her trip. I really worried that she'll move here. I mean, I love her and all, but she's built a great life in Denver. But, um, I'm worried that she'll get to you. Upset you, you know?"

"Ah, babe. I'm cool as a cucumber."

I giggle snorted and Edward smiled. "A cucumber, huh?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Bella, Bella. My dirty little girl."

"What? I'm just talking about my favourite veggie."

He pressed his lips to mine, again. "Stop it. Your mom is here. And my cuke has to stay in my pants for the next three hours. Don't make this hard for me."

I giggled. "Hard."

Edward laughed as he poured coffee into mugs. "Miss Swan. Will you please carry the muffins into the living room?"

"Mm. Are you the master."

He shook his head, still laughing. "Damn it, Bella. Stop it. You're being mean to me."

I winked at him. "My apologies, kind sir." I picked up the plate of lemon poppy seed muffins that Heidi had made and shook my bum as I walked out of the kitchen.

I knew I was pushing it with Edward, but that was the part of our relationship that I had missed the most. When we teased and laughed and acted like silly teenagers, because we were silly teenagers.

And today really felt like a new day for us. A fresh start. I wanted the horror that was Ray behind us and look forward to our amazing future. The next few weeks were going to be incredible: working on the house together, Christmas, a trip to Chicago, Angie's wedding, our first kiss on New Year's Eve. There was so much happiness and so many memories to be made.

"Heidi made muffins this morning," I said, setting the dish on the coffee table.

"Oh," my mom said stopping, the muffin halfway to her mouth. She looked around the apartment. "Is your dad still here?"

"They're out this morning, but, yeah. He and Heidi took a couple of days off work to stay with us. He was worried, too."

"Oh, do you need me to stay, too. I mean, we would get a hotel, obviously, but I'm your mom. You might need me."

"Your coffee," Edward said, setting down their mugs.

"Thank you, sweetheart," my mom said. "And, you know, Bella. I'm not just trying to compete with your father. I love you, too."

"Mom," I said, sitting beside her. "I love you. And we're doing good. I will be honest and say we've a rough couple of days, but Edward and I are getting through this together. I really appreciate the offer, mom, but we just want to get back to our routine, study for our exams and live life. I don't want to keep dwelling on what happened."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes teary and sad.

"I'm sure." I kissed her cheek. "Thank you for the offer, though. It really means a lot to me."

"Aw, of course."

"Tell us about your trip," Edward said, before taking a drink of his coffee. "Genoa?"

"Ah, yes," Aro said, smiling. "We're going to see the Lanterna, the lighthouse. Three hundred and seventy five steps to the top."

"Wow," I said, happy when my mom smiled, looking more like herself, and less worried. "Have you packed a sensible shoe?"

My mom laughed. "I actually own a pair of flats, Isabella."

"I don't believe it," I teased.

Edward was smiling at me. Such a smarty pants. He knew how to steer the conversation to the happy topics.

"Oh, and Bella. Aro is taking me a seventeenth century palace. A palace. Isn't that romantic?"

I looked at Aro and he winked at me. Eeps. He was going to propose on the grounds of a palace. I knew he would go all out for my mom. He spoiled her, he doted on her and most importantly, he loved and respected her. I couldn't have asked for more.

"The Palazzo Reale," he said, his Italian making the words sound so exotic and exciting. "It is beautiful, yes."

"I can't wait to see pictures," I said. "You're going to have the best time."

My mom smiled. "Are you sure you're okay with me going, Bella? I won't be able to enjoy myself if you're not sure."

I looked at Edward and he smiled at me. I had the man of dreams to take care of me. And I was here to take care of him. We were going to be just fine. I looked my mom in the eyes so she knew I was being honest. "I'm sure."


	600. M'Lady

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I hope you're all having a pleasant week! This Chapter 600. I'm not finished! I will keep writing. Yes, there will be a sequel to this sequel. So, so many ideas for it! I'm getting excited! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 600 – M'Lady<strong>

"Thank you for lunch, daddy," I said after we finished our burgers.

"Of course. I don't get to spoil you as much as I'd like to," he said.

"You took time off work. That's spoiling me."

"Now, I'm not rushing you," he said. "But I need to call in to work again, today. How long do you think you'd like us to stay? Until Friday, or are you kicking us out now?"

We all laughed. "I would never kick you out," I said. "But, I do think we're doing good."

"I agree with Bella," Edward said. "I mean, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you staying yesterday and today. Honestly, I think we really needed you."

"What if we stayed the rest of today and left tonight?" Heidi asked. "Get out of your way so you can focus on your exams?"

"That sounds good," I said and then looked at Edward. "Not the getting out of our way part, but the staying for the rest of today part."

He nodded. "Sounds fine with me, too."

"You sure?" my dad asked. "Not to sound like your mother, or anything, but…"

I laughed. "I'm sure. Forks is probably falling apart without their chief of police."

"Oh, I doubt that," he said. But I could tell by the proud look on his face that he really did appreciate the compliment.

"So what should we do this afternoon?" I asked my dad. "Your last five hours in Seattle?"

"Don't you need to study?" Heidi asked us.

"I could use a break," Edward said. "Get out of the apartment, again."

"You okay?" my dad asked.

Edward nodded. "Yeah. Just a little on edge in this building."

I took his hand and kissed his palm. This was the first I was hearing about this. I felt a little naïve for not thinking about it sooner. Our building was where Dallas and I had been attacked. Obviously Edward would think of that every time he walked into it.

"The lease is up in April," I said. "We don't have to stay. In fact, considering the circumstances, we could probably get out sooner than that."

"No, baby," Edward said. "This is our home. Well, one of them. We've made it ours, the cat's happy. Our friends are here."

"Cats are resilient," Heidi said. "Pictures and furniture can be moved."

Edward shook his head. "I know that. I just need a couple days."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he chuckled as I looked him dead in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I'll let you know."

"Thank you." He kissed my lips and I smiled. "I love you, Edward."

"I know. I love you, more."

"Aw," Heidi said, breaking us out of our little moment. "Come on. Let's go bustle in the Christmas crowds."

"You want to spend more money?" my dad asked. He winked at her so I knew he was teasing.

She laughed. "I want to spend all of your money, hubby." My dad laughed with her. They were so cute. And still totally in that newlywed phase.

"Bella. Do you need us to stay another night?" Heidi asked as we walked arm in arm at Pike's Place with my dad and Edward behind us.

I shook my head. "No. I actually think he'll keep opening up, keep talking to me more once we're alone. He is a very private and thoughtful person, so I think with the house to ourselves, he'll feel more comfortable."

She nodded. "That makes sense. So, you got your mom off to the airport?"

I laughed. "If she knew she would be getting engaged on this trip to Italy, I'm sure it would have been easier to convince her to go."

Heidi laughed. "She just loves you."

"I know. And it feels good to have her worry about me, to have her care."

"It's just too bad it's under these circumstances."

"I agree," I said.

"Bells," my dad called. "Look at this."

"A gingerbread village? This is amazing." I held Edward's hand as we followed my dad and Heidi through the lobby of the Sheriton Hotel. Apparently, architects and pastry chefs worked together to create the most amazing gingerbread masterpieces I had ever seen.

"Look at the little cookie penguins," Edward said.

"Cute." I giggled and he smiled. "This one has such an adorable face. We'll call him Edward."

He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder as we looked at the beautiful North Pole scenery. "You're so perfect," he whispered in my ear. "Thank you for being mine, baby."

I pressed my lips together and willed myself not to cry. I was trying really hard to be strong for Edward. I smiled back at him and he kissed my cheek. "I love you, Edward."

"Bella. Look at this castle," Heidi said. "The Brothers Grimm. The perfect fairy tale palace."

"It's gorgeous." I smiled. "Don't you wish there was somewhere in Forks at Christmas to get all dressed up and go to a big Cinderella style ball?"

"Well, there's the annual Policeman's ball," Heidi said. "It's being held this coming Saturday, actually. At The Lodge."

"What? I didn't know you guys had a dance," I said.

My dad chuckled. "Last year, it was held while you were still up here in Seattle for school."

"Do you have a dress?" I asked Heidi.

"I do. I actually bought it months ago."

"It's beautiful," my dad said.

"That sounds amazing," I said. "If only I was police woman."

My dad chuckled. "Families are welcome, kiddo," he said. "Hell, most of the town comes out. Besides Heidi and Sue, all our staff are men. And we're not going to dance together."

I giggled. "I'm trying to picture that, actually. You and Jake. Alec and Paul."

"Don't," my dad said, laughing with me.

"It's a fundraiser, isn't it?" Edward asked.

Heidi smiled. "Yes. Every year we pick a charity. This year I was thinking about the county's women's shelter."

"I love that. A really great cause," I said, thinking of Dallas, thinking of all the other women that need a hand after crossing paths with the wrong man. I peeked up at Edward and he was smiling at me. "Do you want to go to a ball with me, Prince Charming?"

He chuckled. "I was just going to ask you. But, yes, Princess Swan," he said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. "I would love to escort you to the Policeman's Ball."

"If only I had something to wear…"

My dad, Heidi and Edward all laughed at me. "Well, we're at the perfect place to find you a gown, m'lady."

I giggled. "I wish I could just wear my wedding dress. It's so dang gorgeous."

"Oh, it is," Heidi said, humming in delight.

"Quit teasing me," Edward said, kissing my cheek. "Let's go buy you a dress that I am allowed to look at."


	601. A Good Way

**A/N - Happy Friday! On to the next 100! haha! Just kidding. This story won't see 700 chapters. BUT... there is a sequel, so don't panic. I love these crazy kids. Thanks for sharing their adventures with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 601 – A Good Way<strong>

"Damn it, Bella. You are so freaking sexy."

I giggled and twirled in my new ball gown again for Edward's benefit. Or, maybe it was because I just really, really loved this dress. Or, it was because Edward looked truly happy. These last few days, he had carried a bit of tension in his jaw, neck and shoulders.

He had been pretending to be okay for me. I loved him for his heroic personality, his protector identity. But, I knew. I knew every little thing about this man. He couldn't hide from me. And his fear was okay. I was just glad that he was starting to share those feelings with me.

But, now, while he was sitting on the bed, watching me spin around, he looked completely relaxed and at peace. It felt like those carefree days summer all over, again.

The four of us had shopped the rest of the afternoon. We stopped for a quick sandwich dinner and then bid my dad and Heidi farewell. I was getting better at goodbyes and I didn't cry. But it helped knowing that we would home for the holidays in a few days' time.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up."

Edward laughed as he stood up to take my hands. "Stop spinning, then."

"But you look so happy."

He kissed me softly. "I am."

"Should I keep twirling?"

"No." He sighed. "Bella. When I walk in the foyer downstairs, I automatically check for Ray. I feel tense, like I'm going to get into a fight. And then I remember that he's in jail and that you're okay and Dallas and her sweet little girl are safe. And then I look at you and you smile, but it's guarded, because you don't know how I'm going to react."

He shook his head. "You don't need to walk on eggshells around me. I just want normal."

"Well, I'm sorry. But that's just not going to happen," I said, winking at him. "We're not normal."

Edward laughed and kissed me, again. "Yeah, you are way sexier than normal. In fact, it should be illegal how sexy you are."

"Oh, really?"

"Mm."

"Do you want to take me out of this dress, then? Maybe show me just how sexy you think I am?"

"You look amazing in this colour."

I giggled. "Purple and black?"

"Yeah," he said, running his fingertip over the top of my cleavage. "And this sparkly silver stuff on the top here."

"I think it looks festive."

"I think it looks sinful."

I smiled. "You know what?"

"What?"

"The zipper is in the back."

He laughed. "Can't wait to strip for me?"

"Not really, no. You're wearing my favourite jeans and your bum looks incredible. All afternoon, I've been staring at it."

He laughed, again. I loved that sound. "Okay. Turn around. I will unzip you. Then I get to play with you."

"And, Edward, guess what?"

"What's that, baby?" he asked, before kissed along my spine as he unzipped the dress.

"Yeah. That feels good."

"Mm. How do get your back to smell like vanilla?"

I giggled and stepped out of my dress, wearing only red lace panties. "Body mist."

"Ah. Another sexy secret unravelled." He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed my bum. "What were you going to tell me, baby?"

"Oh, I was going to say that we can be as loud as we want. "No more company."

"You want me to make you scream?" he asked, a cute smirk on his face.

"Please."

"Hop up, gorgeous," he said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me to the bed. "After this, I need to study."

I giggled as he laid us both on the bed, him on top. My favourite position. "Oh, yeah. You have a test tomorrow, right?"

He kissed me, nice and slow. "Chemistry. Two o'clock."

I slipped my hands under his sweater and pulled it up. "What am I going to do without you for three hours?"

He pulled his sweater off the rest of the way. "Study."

I giggled. "Oh. That's not fun."

He buried his face into the crook of my neck and bit down softly. I hummed as he sucked and licked my skin. "College isn't all parties and sex."

I giggled when he winked at me. "Darn it." I grabbed his face and pulled his lips to mine for another kiss.

"Wait, baby. I need to get us some protection."

I watched Edward open the nightstand drawer. "A whole month, Edward. Ugh."

He chuckled. "It will go by fast. And, hey, you used to love sex with me when we used condoms."

I laughed and tossed a pillow at him. "Of course. You have an amazing, um, package."

Edward unzipped his jeans and yanked them down, quickly. "Eh. It's okay."

I snorted through my laughter as he actually sauntered over to the bed. I was so unsexy.

Edward crawled over top of me and kissed over my heart. "So sexy."

He amazed me. And then he made love to me. As I lay in his arms, he pinched my side. I laughed and squirmed and then met his eyes. "Thank you for this," he whispered.

"For what?"

"Just, for today. For last night. For this morning. For being here when I need you. For being exactly what I need you to be. For listening, but not pushing. For be present, but not overpowering. You just…"

I smiled. "What?"

"You know me. You _get_ me."

"I like to think I do."

"You do, baby. And it's a freaking miracle, because I don't even understand myself that well."

"I think about Ray when I walk into the lobby, too."

"Jesus." Edward pulled his hair. "Damn it. I'm sorry. I can't even imagine how scared you were. I'm making this about me. And it's not."

"Yes. It's about all of us. But you know what I think about?"

"What's that, baby girl?" he asked, his fingers mindlessly twirling my hair.

"That I knew you were going to come save me. I was scared, obviously. But, I was in control because I knew you would be there for me. We are a team, Edward. And I can't do this, I can't live this life without you."

He nodded. "I'm here, Bella."

"It's okay if you're not, yet, though. I can wait."

"I am, lover. I promise you that. I've got you're back. Always." He ran his warm hands over my still sensitive breasts and smiled at me. "And your front."

I giggled and he kissed my lips, shooting me a wink. "I love you."

"I love you." He kissed me, again. "Now cover that pretty body. I have to study and you're distracting."

I snuggled closer to him. "In a good way."

"In a very good way."


	602. Chemistry

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I'm heading out to our local Art Walk: sculptures, paintings, buskers! Gah! I love it! I hope you all have a great weekend! If you're not getting notifications, check your Spam folder. That seems to be what's going on! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 602 – Chemistry<strong>

**Tuesday, December 14**

"Good luck, babe," I said, kissing Edward's lips at the front door. "You're going to ace this one."

"Thanks." He smiled and kissed me, again. Then Robbie as I held the kitten out. "You sure you're okay here by yourself?"

I nodded and snuggled Robbie. "I've got my bodyguard."

"Call me if you need me."

"During an exam?"

"I'm dead serious."

"I know. I'm good. I promise."

"If you do anything dirty, take pictures."

I slapped his shoulder and blushed bright red. "Scoot."

"I'm going." He started towards the stairs but then turned back and ran over for another kiss.

I giggled. "I'm not complaining, but you're going to be late."

One more kiss. "I'm going."

"You said that."

"Bella, damn it. I'm so turned on right now."

I laughed. "How is that possible? Think chemistry."

"I accidentally thought of you, you know, touching yourself."

I covered my mouth and laughed. "Do you have five minutes?"

"Hell, yes." He shut the door, took Robbie from me and set him on the floor before pulling my hand and leading me to our bedroom. I giggled as he yanked my yoga pants down and I struggled with his fly.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked.

He slid his fingers between my legs and I gasped. "Oh, we're doing this."

"God, Edward," I said, pumping his hard length in my hand. "Mm, baby. Lean me over the bed."

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. And go fast. You can't be late. How would you explain missing the exam?"

"I won't be late." He chuckled and kissed my lips. "You are so hot." I put the condom on him and then he kissed me hard before he turned me around and bent me over the side of the bed.

He slapped my bum cheek and I smiled into the blankets. I was so, so scared that Edward wouldn't spank me anymore, that he wouldn't be delightfully rough with me in bed. I was worried that with everything that happened with Ray, Edward would pull back.

I squeaked when I felt his teeth bite into my bum cheek. "That okay?" he asked, rubbing my hips. "God, you have a sexy little ass."

I turned my head and smiled. "It's so more than okay, Edward. I love this."

Edward hummed as he teased me with his fingers, working me up, building the anticipation. "You ready for me, lover?"

"Mm. So ready."

He leaned in quickly to kiss my lips. "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, too."

He slapped me once more before holding my hips and very slowly sliding inside. "Oh, yeah, baby."

"Edward. Ah. Please, baby. Go fast."

"I don't even think I have to move fast. Damn, you feel so good, I'm not going to last."

I smiled and pushed my hips back. Edward laughed and held my hips still, finally moving faster. He was right, it didn't take us long to get there. Apparently we were a little insatiable, never able to get enough of each other.

"I want to snuggle," Edward said as I shoved him out the door.

"No. Rain check. Tonight. I'll make you dinner and we'll snuggle on the couch."

He kissed me, again. "Sounds like a plan."

"Good luck. I love you. Hurry, but drive safely."

He chuckled and waved as he ran down the stairs. "Love you."

I giggled as I shut the door and locked it. Edward really knew how to make a girl feel loved and needed. Hopefully he would be able to concentrate on his exam.

I ran a nice hot bath and worked through my notes for tomorrow's morning exam in Children's Lit. I was comfortable with the material, but I nervous about seeing Beatty. I was informed via e-mail that he would be supervising the first half of the exam for our prof, Jason, as he would be in a meeting.

I was fairly certain that Beatty had nothing do with the campus attacks. But, Ray was his best friend, or they were pretty darn close. Did Beatty know? Did he have suspicions?

Would I be able to concentrate on my exam knowing that Beatty would be watching me?

My bath water was cold, so I dried off and dressed in a pair of dark grey yoga pants, a comfy blue sports bra and one of Edward's flannel shirts. It was the first article of his clothing that I'd stolen to keep for myself back in May on our trip to Arizona and Florida.

I smiled just thinking of those innocent days at the start of our relationship. They were amazing and happy, but I wouldn't trade the comfort, the love, the experiences and the memories we'd made since. Plus the sex was phenomenal.

I decided to make baked chicken and pasta casserole for dinner with some homemade garlic toast: perfect comfort food. Plus there would be leftovers and I wouldn't have to cook tomorrow.

I was singing and cooking and, I'll admit, dancing a little, when there was a knock on the front door. I was not scared of this apartment, I was not scared to be alone, but I shivered a little when I heard the knock, again.

I quickly buttoned Edward's shirt and then ran to look out the peephole.

Beatty. Holding a little potted plant.

What were the odds? Did he read my mind? Know I was thinking about him?

I kept watching. He let out a deep breath and scratched the back of his neck. He looked nervous. Well, that made two of us.

He knocked again and I jumped. I wasn't sure what to do. Did I open the door? Just to talk? Did I let him in? I knew that was stupid. I was alone. I could ignore him…but I had to deal with him sometime. Now, or during my exam, when I would be trying to concentrate.

I was sweating and I wanted to call Edward, but I didn't want him to throw away a semester's work in Chemistry by missing his exam.

I looked out the peephole, again. Beatty wasn't alone. He was talking to someone. I stood on my toes. Kel. I smiled and opened the door.

Kel was wearing his workout gear, obviously having just returned from the gym. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked pissed. Beatty, obviously, looked a little nervous.

I smiled. "Hey," I said to both of them.

"You know this guy?" Kel asked.

"Yeah. He's my T.A. Hi, Beatty."

"Hey."

"What the fuck are you doing bringing Bella flowers?" I held back a laugh. I loved these over protective men in my life.

"It's a Christmas cactus," Beatty said, passing it to me. It was beautiful with bright fuchsia flowers.

"Thank you."

"Seriously, man," Kel said. "I'm not having a good week and I feel the need to take it out on someone. This woman is like a sister to me. Do not fuck with her."

"I understand," Beatty said. "Honestly. I heard from Jason that you were hurt and obviously, I've heard about Ray." His eyes actually filled with tears. "Dammit, Bella. I didn't know. I mean the guy was a cocky bastard, but I thought he was all talk. I would never have hung around with him had I known. I never would have introduced him to you guys."

I honestly believed Beatty. He looked close to a breakdown, actually. I could only imagine the guilt he carried. And I was sure he blamed himself, too.

"No one knew," I said.

He nodded.

Thankfully Kel kept quiet. He stood, leaning against the wall, just keeping guard. I appreciated it, immensely.

"I'll go," Beatty said. "I just wanted to make sure you are okay. I didn't want things to be weird tomorrow for the exam."

"I'm doing better," I said. "And, honestly, I was worried about tomorrow. But, thank you for coming. It helped."

"I'm glad." He smiled and roughly wiped at his eyes. He looked at Kel and then back at me. "I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded. "Yeah. Thank you." He smiled and then turned to leave. "Beatty?"

"Yeah?"

"This isn't your fault."

He smiled. "Thank you for that."


	603. A Big Fan

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 603 – A Big Fan<strong>

Kel waited until he heard the door close downstairs before he followed me into my place. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you, though. I really appreciate you being there. I was nervous to answer the door."

He nodded. "Dallas won't answer the door at her place, either. Even when I sent her flowers. The guy left a note and I ended up picking them up at the florist."

I set my cactus on the counter. "I understand that."

"So do I."

"God, Kel. Beatty looked so sad."

"He was friends with a god damned rapist."

"I know that. He obviously didn't know." I shook my head. "Can you believe how many lives Ray has affected?"

"I know. It's sick. I hope they throw the damn book at him."

"Me, too."

Kel gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. "I'm going to go have a shower. You going to be okay by yourself?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, though. You are the best."

He smiled. "I've been told."

I giggled and shoved him out the door. "Have a great night."

"You, too."

I shut the door again and went to go sit on the couch. I was exhausted and I missed Edward. I flopped over and fell asleep.

I woke to a soft kiss on my cheek. "Wake up, pretty girl."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. "I missed you."

"Ditto."

I giggled and sat up. "How was the test?"

"Pretty good. There were a couple tricky questions, but I think I kicked ass."

"Yay. I'm so proud of you, baby."

He sat down beside me and I straddled his thighs, resting my cheek on his shoulder. "Where did you get that plant?"

"Oh. Beatty was here."

"To bring you a plant?"

"To see if I was okay. God, Edward. He looked close to a nervous breakdown. He feels so guilty, so hurt that Ray did this."

"Understandable" Edward rubbed my back. "I shouldn't be worried that you opened the door."

"But you are?"

"A tiny little bit."

I smiled and kissed his lips. "Kel was there."

"What?"

"He was just getting home from the gym. He pulled the whole bodyguard routine."

Edward laughed. "I can picture that."

"You're not mad?"

He frowned. "Why would I be mad?"

I shrugged. "I know you're not a big fan of Beatty."

"Baby. I'm just a big fan of you. I want you safe and happy, that's all."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Did you have a nice nap?"

I smiled and kissed him, again. "I must have just fallen asleep. I studied, had a bubble bath and then started dinner."

"Mm. Dinner."

I laughed. "Are you hungry, my handsome scientist, you?"

"Starving."

"Were you able to focus on your exam after our little escapade in the bedroom?"

He unbuttoned my flannel shirt and leaned in to kiss my cleavage. "No."

I giggled and ran my hands through his hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, baby." He stood up and held my bum so he could carry me to the kitchen. "What do I need to do to finish dinner?"

"Put me down and let me finish dinner."

He laughed and kissed me, again. "Sounds like a plan. A double exam day, tomorrow, huh?"

"God. Don't remind me. I have Children's Lit in the morning and History in the afternoon."

Edward kissed my shoulder while I slid the garlic toast in the oven. "Math, Bella. I have a Math test in the morning and Bio in the afternoon."

I turned around and kissed his lips. "Okay. You have the worse day."

He laughed. "I should be studying?"

"Uh. I hate this."

"Three more days, love."

I kissed him, again. "Then wedding invitations?"

"Then wedding invitations."

"I can't wait to marry you, Edward Cullen."

"I thought a year would go by so fast. I thought we moved pretty fast. But, you're right. It's taking so long to get to July."

"You know what? We'll blink and we'll have been married for ten years."

He smiled. "I love that. That I get forever with you."

"Forever of bad hair days and PMS."

Edward shook his head. "Forever of cuddling and laughing and making memories."

"Ooh, I love that." I kissed him because I couldn't stop. "Hey, babe? Off topic, but I was just thinking about your brothers. How do you think Jasper is going to handle Emmett going to college? They're pretty close."

"Firstly, I love that you care about my brothers." He kissed me and then shrugged. "Jasper will be sixteen. He'll have his licence, the truck. He's got a girl he loves. Yeah, he'll be fine."

I smiled. "Do you think Emmett's going to get married soon?"

Edward laughed. "He damn well better not get married before us."

"Would you be upset if he did?"

"No. He's going to have kids before us. That I do know."

I nodded. "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm excited for him. He's going to make an amazing dad. He'll be fun and build things with them." Edward nodded. "Yeah. He's going to have a great future."

"And you're going to be the awesome uncle that they want to be just like." I thought of Edward's relationship with his uncle Liam. Yeah. I knew he would have that same bond with his nieces and nephews. He would love them so much.

I pulled the toast out of the oven and Edward got me some juice while I heated up the casserole. "This smells amazing, babe. Thank you for taking the time to cook."

"I like spoiling you and I just felt that with everything going on, I haven't had the chance."

"You spoil me every single day. Need I remind you about this afternoon?"

"Mm. We're going to have to do that again."

"Deal."

And so we ate and studied and were boring college students. Six hours we sat on the futon and read our notes. For six hours we only got up to pee or get a drink. For six hours, I was the happiest girl alive because I was in Edward's arms. And because he would randomly steal a kiss, or tangle his fingers with mine.

With a crazy exam week ahead of me, I should have been stressed. I had been through a traumatic event, one that I wouldn't wish on anyone. I should have been sad.

But, I wasn't stressed or sad. I glanced over my shoulder at Edward and he winked at me. I was so content. So happy. I had all I needed in life and a wonderful man to share it with.


	604. Upstairs Brain

**A/N - Happy Monday! Busy day! Thanks for reading! I truly appreciate it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 604 – Upstairs Brain<strong>

**Wednesday, December 15**

"Okay," Edward said, kissing my lips. "Good luck. I'll be here to pick you up at noon."

He'd walked me to my English exam, obviously just to make sure that I was okay with Beatty. Plus, this was my first time back at school since the whole Ray incident. He was a sweet man and I appreciated his effort to make sure I felt safe and relaxed. It worked. And I fell in love with him even more.

"Thank you, babe. Good luck on your Math test. You've got this under control, my sexy genius."

He laughed. "Mm. Don't flirt with me before Math. I need to use my upstairs brain for this exam."

I giggled and slapped his bum. "Tonight, though…"

He smiled and winked. "Tonight, you can play with the other one."

"Yay."

"God, you're cute. Okay. See you for lunch, lover." He kissed me, again, before running down the hallway. I smiled as I watched him. I was so lucky.

I turned to walk into the classroom and Beatty was sitting at the front desk. I approached him and he smiled. "Hey," he said.

"Hi. I just wanted to thank you again for the cactus. It's beautiful, really."

He smiled. "I felt like that was the least I could do, you know?"

"You don't owe me anything and you are not to blame for this."

"Your neighbour would disagree."

"Kel? He's dating Ray's ex."

"Oh."

"Yeah. She was in Montana with _him _this Thanksgiving."

"Oh, shit, Bella. If I would have known…"

"You didn't, Beatty. And I promise you, I don't hold you responsible for this at all. No one does."

"You are a great girl, Bella Swan."

"Thank you." I smiled. "So, is the test hard?"

He laughed. "Based on the great work I've seen you hand in so far this semester, I guarantee you're going to be fine."

"Awesome. Okay. I'll stop bugging you so you can do your teacher thing."

Beatty smiled as I went to go take my seat. I pulled out my phone and giggled when I saw the text Edward sent me_. 'Hey, sexy lady. I'm taking you out for chicken wings at lunch. And pizza, too. Then we're going to burn off the calories tonight. Good luck."_

And the luck wish worked. That or the hours of studying. But, either way, the test went really well. Jason had come in after about an hour. He smiled and nodded a me. Obviously all of my professors had been informed of "the Ray incident." For some reason, that really comforted me.

I finished my test in two hours instead of three. I packed up my bag, smiled at Jason and slipped out of the classroom. "Bella."

I turned when I saw Jason had followed me out of the room. "Hi."

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Surprisingly well, actually," I said. "Thank you."

"You've done really well this semester," he said.

"I've enjoyed your class."

He smiled. "I'm glad. I see you're signed up for my creative writing class next semester."

"Yeah. I'm a little nervous about that."

"Ah. You'll like it. You get the chance to be imaginative, instead of reading about someone else's dreams and adventures."

I laughed. "Yeah. Still nervous."

"I'll teach you some stuff, too."

"Good."

"Are you okay right now? Alone?"

"Um, yeah. I'm just going to go wait for Edward. Thank you, though."

He nodded. "Have a good holiday and I'll see you next year."

I smiled. "Thank you for everything, this semester. You've really gone above and beyond."

"It's my job."

"Still. I appreciate it." I turned to leave. "Merry Christmas."

I let out a deep breath as I walked to Edward's Math class. I did it. I finished my first final exam of the semester. It made me excited. This time on Friday, Edward and I would be picking out wedding invitations and then we would be heading back to Forks. Home. We could work on the house, bake cookies with Alice. Just be us. Just relax.

I plunked down outside of Edward's classroom and pulled out my History notes. I had four hours until my next exam. But, honestly, I felt good about this one. I had really enjoyed history this semester, so I remembered a lot of what I had learned.

After an hour of reviewing, I felt good, confident. Lots of students walked by, but no one scary, no one intimidating. I knew that Ray was caught and I was feeling so good at home, but being here in the university, alone, I felt a little on edge.

At noon, Edward walked out of his test, looking down at his cellphone. "Babe," I called.

He looked surprised and then smiled when he saw me. "Hey, baby." He sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me. "You finished your exam early?"

"Yeah. An hour ago."

"Ooh," he teased and kissed my neck. "A smarty pants."

I laughed and set my hand on his abs. "How was yours?"

"Hard. I have a headache and a sore neck."

"Aw, babe. I'm so proud of you."

He hummed and kissed my lips. "Thank you. You want to go get those chicken wings?"

I smiled. "We could get them to go?"

"Ooh. What do have in mind?"

I ran my hand over his chest. "I was thinking that we could eat, and then I could give you a nice back rub and neck massage."

"God, that sounds amazing."

"Good."

So, we drove to the pub up the street and ordered a small pizza and wings. Edward bought me a milkshake to drink while we waited.

"I was a little nervous in the hallways."

"Yeah?" he asked, kissing my temple. "I was worried about that."

"It doesn't make sense to be."

"Well, I think it makes sense."

I smiled at Edward. "Thank you for just being so supportive. You're an amazing man."

He winked at me. "You _are_ marrying me."

I giggled. "I'm very happy with that decision."

"Yeah. I'm happy with your answer, too."

"Will you take me to the cold beach, again, when we get home?"

"I will. I love that beach." He kissed my lips. "I love you."


	605. Bianca

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Who wants a fun chapter? Me! Thanks for reading, reviewing and just being cool! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 605 – Bianca<strong>

"Shit, yeah, Bella."

I giggled and gave Edward a little twirl. We'd had our chicken wings and licked BBQ sauce off of each other. We were crazy and got turned on by lunch. So, of course I had to go change for our little massage session.

"What do you have on under my lab coat?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Mr. Cullen. But, alas, I'm a professional masseuse. This massage parlor is on the up and up."

He smirked at me and leaned back on the couch. "Well, I'm glad to know I'm in good hands. Is it Bella?"

"Bianca, actually."

He chuckled and then straightened up and cleared his throat. "Nice to meet you, Bianca. Do you have a bed or a table for me to lie down on?"

I bit my lip to hold back my smile. We were so, so crazy. We had college exams in a couple hours. We should be studying. But, this was the perfect distraction. This was us. Being us. And seeing Edward be himself, again, my goodness, it was special to me. He'd been having such a rough weekend. So, this, seeing Edward acting silly with me, meant the world.

"Follow me to the back room."

I clicked along the floor in my black heels. I felt, sensed and smelled Edward and his sexy scent behind me. He was warm and he was close. I stopped suddenly and Edward bumped into me and wrapped his arms around my hips to hold me up.

"I apologize, Bianca," he whispered in my ear, but didn't let me go. He kissed my cheek and tried to sneak his fingers into the lab coat.

I hummed and leaned back into his hard chest. I loved when he held me. So I told him.

"You want to take this coat off and snuggle?"

I smiled and turned my head to kiss his jaw. "I'm on the clock," I whispered.

He chuckled. "You don't have to be."

"I have to pay the bills somehow. I bought a lot of Christmas gifts."

"Ah. So did I. If fact, I spent a small fortune on this one girl."

"Not too much I hope," I said and I meant it.

He laughed. "It's a good thing she doesn't open my credit card bills."

"I think that's illegal."

He chuckled and squeezed my hips. "I don't want to hide things from her, though. And she is more than welcome to look through my stuff. What's mine is hers. I have no secrets."

"What about me, Mr. Cullen?" I asked. "Does she know you're here?"

"It was her idea, actually. You see. I have been really stiff lately."

I couldn't help but laugh and he chuckled in my ear. I set my hands on his and lifted them off of my body. "Okay, let's get back to business," I said. I kept walking into our bedroom and Edward followed. I turned to face him and smiled. "You need to strip and then lie on the bed."

"Completely strip?" he asked, a cute and coy smile on his face.

"Yes. I don't want to get massage oil on your clothes."

He nodded and immediately pulled his long sleeved t-shirt over his head.

I laughed and he smiled, again. "What?"

"Wait until I leave the room to get my oils, Mr. Cullen. I don't need to see everything."

"God, you're good at this," he said and then winked at me.

I smiled and then slipped into the bathroom. I couldn't keep from giggling to myself. This was so fun. So us. This was exactly what I had been craving. The way were, together. The stress from Ray and college and being apart from family was really, really tiring. But, these moments with Edward, they were so rejuvenating. I felt wide awake for the first time in a long time.

I took the massage oil from the bathroom counter, cleared my throat to get back into the Bianca character and walked back into our room. Edward was naked. On the bed. He was looking at me and smiling. This was a man completely comfortable with his nudity.

"Hi," I said and then started laughing, again.

He chuckled. "Just like when we first started dating, you giggled and blushed whenever I took off a piece of clothing. I love that. You have such a sexy laugh."

I smiled. "Thank you. Um, roll onto your stomach. I'll rub your back."

"You are amazing."

"Stop flirting with me."

"No," he said and winked.

"Do I need to call my boss? He's a big guy? Four hundred pounds I think. All muscle."

Edward chuckled and rolled onto his stomach. "Wouldn't want to disturb the boss."

I giggled as I climbed onto the bed and straddled Edward's skinny hips. I sat down on his bum and he hummed.

"Am I too heavy?" I asked.

"Hardly. I think I felt lace, though."

I rubbed some oil in my hands to warm it. "If you're a good boy," I said and slapped my hands down on his shoulders, "you'll get to find out."

He hummed as I dug my thumbs into his tight, tense muscles. "God, baby. That feels incredible. Mm."

I smiled as I ran my hands all over his bare back, sides, arms and shoulders. "You're all finished with Math." I ran my fingers up his spine. "Goodbye evil formulas."

He laughed and looked at me over his shoulder. "Did I tell you that you're perfect?"

"You may have mentioned it," I said, moving my massage up to his neck.

"I feel like Jello."

"Now you know I feel when you smile," I said getting up on my knees. "Roll over. I want to massage you're other half."

"Okay," he said. "But I need to warn you…" He turned over and I giggled. He was really, really turned on.

"Oh."

"Sorry. I can't control it around you." I slowly lowered down and rocked on him. "Shit, baby."

I giggled. "Sorry. I can't control myself around you."

"Ah. Don't apologize."

I started rubbing his chest and shoulders. "I love touching you," I admitted. I leaned over and kissed his tattoo.

He sat up and kissed my lips. "I'm taking this lab coat off." I giggled as he unbuttoned it. I was wearing hot pink lace panties and a white lace bra. "Damn. You are sexy."

"I'm glad you approve."

"I want you."

"Well, Mr. Cullen. I have one more important muscle to massage."

"Fuck."

I giggled as I shimmied down his body, kissing a path down his chest and abs as I went. "Wow," I said, taking his length in my hands. "You're a big guy."

He smirked and then groaned. "My fiancée likes it."

I leaned down to taste him. He groaned as I kept up with my massage: hands and mouth. He didn't last long before I had him coming.

"I can't move," he said, chuckling. "Like I am dead to the world."

I giggled. "But, you have an exam in an hour."

"And a sexy as hell fiancée wearing nothing but lace." He growled and sat up. He crawled towards me and I screamed, trying to get away. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "Gotcha."

I smiled when he kissed me, hummed when he licked my neck and gasped when he yanked the cups of my bra down. He sucked at my nipples and it was my turn to groan.

"I want to taste you, Bella," he whispered in my ear.

"Please."

He slapped my bum and then tugged my panties down. He knocked me over so I fell on the bed. I was laughing as he pulled my underwear from my legs. He couldn't get the smile from his face, either. I loved this.

He buried his face between my legs and started kissing me. It might sound crazy, but with Edward, I was actually starting to enjoy exam week.


	606. Bacon

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I'm trying my hardest to get Edward and Bella out of final exam week! It's not fun and I don't want to prolong their torture! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 606 – Bacon<strong>

**Thursday, December 16**

"Happy eight month dating anniversary," I said to Edward, setting a huge plate of bacon and French toast in front of him on the table.

He chuckled and kissed my lips. "Thank you, lover."

"You're welcome."

"So, Psychology with Kat in the morning and then English in the afternoon?" he asked.

"Yep."

"How do you feel about these exams?"

I stole a piece of bacon from his plate. "Good."

He stole a kiss. "Just good?"

"Well, English is just easy to me. But, the Psych class might be a bit more challenging. I think I've studied enough, though."

"You didn't need to make me breakfast if you had to study." I frowned at him and he laughed. "I'm not saying I don't love breakfast, Bella. I do."

"Well, I didn't buy you anything, so this is it."

He laughed. "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

He stuffed two strips of bacon into his mouth. "Mm."

I laughed. "Thank you for loving your breakfast."

"I love every meal you make me, every look you give me, even the frowny ones, every touch, every kiss. You know you're my whole reason for living."

"You know how to make a girl feel special."

"You are special."

"Are you still going to think so when I flunk Psychology?"

He laughed. "You're not. Do you need some help, though? Maybe I can go over some of it with you?"

"Thank you. You're the sweetest man alive, but you have your last Chemistry test this morning. I don't want to mix up your brain with my material when you have your own to memorize."

He stuffed his mouth full of my French toast and I couldn't help but giggle. "Bella," he said, his mouth still full. "Chem to me is like English to you. I know it. Just let me help. Go get your books."

"You sure?"

"Consider it my anniversary gift to you."

I giggled and kissed his lips, loving the sweetness that the powdered sugar added. "Thank you."

I ran to grab my notebook from the coffee table and Edward smiled as he watched me walk back. "Love that nightie, baby."

I looked down at the black satin chemise with the pretty white lace accents. "Because you can see my nipples through it?"

He laughed. "Maybe that's one reason."

"What else you got?"

He kissed me and I smiled. "Um, it's soft?"

I snorted and we laughed together. "Nipples?"

"Yeah."

I set my hands on his cheeks and kissed his lips. "You are so cute."

"Clearly, I'm a perv, but I can handle cute."

"I wore it for you. It's part of your anniversary gift. Stare away."

"I appreciate that you always go to such trouble for me. It's really freaking cool, Bella."

I smiled. "I'm just happy that you're satisfied with food and boobs as an anniversary gift every month."

He laughed. "My two favourite things." He pulled me onto his lap and fed me a slice of bacon. "Now. What can I help you with?"

I giggled as I chewed. "Well, dirty Santa…"

He laughed. "Oh, we'll play that game."

"We will?"

"Trust me. It's not going to be as creepy as it sounds."

I scratched his beard that was growing in nicely, sexily. "You could never be creepy, Santa."

"Your dad never dressed up as Santa?"

"No."

"Whew."

I giggled. "Explain neurotransmitters, again."

"God, you're hot when you use science words."

I kissed him and he smiled against my lips. "That's not helping me."

"You're just turning me on, Miss Swan."

"That doesn't help me, either."

He laughed. "Well, it could."

I snorted and we laughed, together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. "Later. But, I need your help, first."

"Why didn't you ask me this sooner, Bella? I would have helped you."

"You were busy."

"Wrong answer, sexy lady." He kissed me, again. "But let's forget about that." He picked up a slice of bacon. "This is a neurotransmitter, all snuggled in its synaptic vesicle." He set on the plate and then held the plate to his chest. "I'm the axon terminal on the presynaptic side."

I giggled. I wished learning was always this fun. Edward would make a fantastic teacher. "What am I?"

"A sexy dendrite, sitting across the synaptic cleft."

"Do I get to eat the bacon?"

"The neurotransmitter?" he corrected, winking at me. "Yes. Your teeth at the receptors."

I giggled as he fed me the slice of bacon. "You are amazing."

"Well, I try."

"This was the best anniversary present, ever."

He chuckled. "No. That will be tonight."

I raised my eyebrows. "I thought…"

"That I didn't buy you a gift?" He snorted. "As if."

"I love you," I whispered.

He stood up from the table, with me in his arms, and carried me to our bedroom. We made love, which seemed to be quite the good luck charm for me this week. I felt so close to Edward, too. The rough weekend we'd worked through, the fear, the anger, it all worked to bring us even closer. It was like we appreciated each other even more, now.

I wasn't at all grateful that it happened and I still hated Ray beyond any measure of doubt for what he put us through, but I was proud of us for coming out of this, for handling it so well.

"You are beyond beautiful, my love," he whispered in my ear. "Happy anniversary. These have been the best eight months of my life."

"Of mine, too."

"Should we go write our exams?"

I sighed, but still couldn't keep the smile off of my face. "Yes. And you know, you didn't have to buy me anything. Christmas is ten days away, Edward."

"It's not a car."

I rolled over to meet his eyes. "You didn't buy me a car for Christmas, did you?"

He smirked. "I think I know better than that, Isabella." He ran his fingers over my stomach.

"One day we'll go pick one out, together, okay?"

He kissed my shoulder. "I like driving with you, too."

I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair. "Thank you for getting me."

"I get you. And I love you."

I flopped back on the pillows and sighed in contentment, a smile pulling at my lips. I loved my life. I loved my fiancé. And I loved sharing his car.


	607. The Good Guys

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I hope you're all having a great week! Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 607 – The Good Guys<strong>

"Well, ladies?" Tanya asked. "How was it?"

Edward was beside her. They met me and Catalina in the cafeteria after our morning exams. Edward had texted me the plan. Apparently, it was Tanya's idea.

"We think we passed," Cat said, smiling when Tanya hugged her.

"Yay."

Edward kissed my lips and slid into the chair beside me. "Did the bacon analogy work for you?"

"What's that?" Tanya asked.

"Edward tutored me this morning. Did you know bacon acts as an excellent replacement for a neurotransmitter?"

Tanya laughed. "Only you, Cullen. Only you."

"Hey. It helped her," he said. He looked pretty darn proud of himself, too. As he should be. He was a genius and his intelligence was a total turn on to me.

"I actually laughed in the middle of my exam," I said. "I was picturing Edward acting out my notes with food."

"Did the professor say anything?"

I shook my head. "No. I looked up, embarrassed that I laughed and he just smiled. It was not a big deal."

"I'll bet you were bright red," Tanya said, smiling at me.

"She was," Cat said.

"Beautiful." Edward kissed my cheek. "Okay, ladies. What do you want for lunch? I'll buy."

"Oh, um. Maybe just a veggie sub," Cat said. "Thank you."

"Ooh. Me, too," I said. "That sounds good."

"I'll go with a sub, but I want meat on mine," Tanya said, giggling.

"What kind of meat?" Edward asked, smiling at her.

"Meatballs?"

They laughed together and he got up. "Be right back." He kissed my lips before walking across the food court.

"So, Cat, my gorgeous friend," Tanya said. "What are your plans for Christmas?"

She shrugged. "I'm going to my dad's for dinner on Christmas Eve."

"Are you sure?" I said and then bit my lip to shut myself up. "I just meant that I wasn't sure if you and your dad were, you know, or, had a good relationship?"

Cat had once confided in me that her dad would get upset when she was late. I had always assumed that he was abusive, but I didn't know for sure. I was worried about her. Especially with the violence I had experienced with Ray, I didn't want anyone that I loved to be faced with a situation like that. Ever.

Tanya looked at me with one eyebrow raised and Cat smiled. "Thank you for checking. No, my dad and I never really got along that well. He was really controlling, but he's not scary or super mean, if that's what you're getting at."

"Oh, thank god," I said and Tanya and Cat each squeezed one of my hands.

"You doing okay, Bella?" Cat asked me. "I've been so worried."

I nodded. "I am. I just…I hate bullies. Men that think they can get what they want through intimidation. It's so wrong."

"It is," Tanya said and then kissed my cheek. "We're lucky to have found all the good guys, right? Liam, Edward and Gabriel."

"Right," Cat agreed.

"Is Gabe going with you? To your dad's?" I asked her.

"He is," Cat said. "I'll be introducing him to my dad for the first time." She shrugged. "It's important to Gabriel, I guess. He's big on family. And I'm going to his sister's place for Christmas."

"I love that we're all in love," I said.

Tanya giggled. "I know."

"So, what about you?" Cat asked Tanya. "Are you staying in Seattle for the holidays?"

"Um, we're going to spend a couple days next week in Forks, so Liam can spend time with his sister. But, otherwise, yeah. We're going to be in Seattle, just celebrating our engagement, spending time alone. And then, we're going to do Christmas Eve and Christmas at the berry farm with my parents and brothers."

"That sounds amazing," I said.

"It does, doesn't it?" she said, looking entirely thrilled, like every newly engaged woman should be. "And then, of course, after Christmas, we're going to Chicago and I get to meet Liam's mom and dad and his two brothers."

"I can't wait for that trip. I miss Nanny and Grandpa."

Tanya giggled. "Everyone keeps telling me how wonderful they are."

"That's really an understatement," I said. "No nicer people on Earth." I giggled as I thought back to the summer. "Liam's dad, Edward's Grandpa, always gave him condoms."

Tanya and Cat giggled. "Really?"

"Maybe you'll get some as a welcome to the family gift?" Cat said to Tanya.

We all laughed.

"Your lunch, ladies," Edward said, setting down the tray. "Veggie for you, veggie for you," he said, passing Cat and I our lunch. "Meat for you," he said to Tanya. "And Chinese food for me."

"Thank you, Edward," Cat said, shyly.

"Thank you, baby," I said, kissing his shoulder.

"Thank you, my dear nephew." Tanya.

Edward laughed. "You are all very welcome. Did I miss all the girl talk?"

Tanya laughed. "Of course. Us girls are sneaky like that."

"Damn."

"We're just talking Christmas plans," Tanya said.

"Ah. Did Bella tell you we're going to a ball on Saturday night in Forks? You should see her dress."

I giggled and Edward winked at me. He was really playing up the 'girl talk.' He got right into the chit chat and fit in with my friends perfectly. I loved him.

"Forks has a ball?" Tanya asked. "Where?"

"At the Lodge," he said. "It's the annual fundraiser put on by the police station. This year the money from the tickets is going to the women's shelter."

"Nice," Tanya said. "I'd like to make a donation. You know, in honour of Dallas." She shrugged. "I don't mean to bring it up."

"It's fine," Edward said. "Luckily Dallas didn't need a shelter, but the domestic violence thing really pisses me off, too. Thank you for your support."

"Hey, when are you guys leaving for Forks?" Tanya asked.

"Saturday morning," I said, looking at Edward. He nodded.

"What if the three of us girls took Dallas out on Friday afternoon. Just for facials, or mani/pedis or something. Just an hour or so. I want to check on her before we separate for the holidays."

"I like that idea," Cat said.

"I want to go, too," I said. "Edward and I are doing wedding invitations early in the afternoon, though."

Edward winked at me, again. I could tell how excited he was for more wedding planning.

"What about four?" Tanya asked. "Then we'll be dome before dinner time and it won't really interfere with exams?"

"Perfect," I said. "I think she will love this."


	608. Best Advice

**A/N - Happy Friday! Let's get into Edward's head, shall we? Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 608 – Best Advice<strong>

**EPOV**

"Good luck, babe," I said before kissing my beautiful fiancée. "English lit is your forte, love. You've got this."

She smiled. "Thanks. Um, where am I meeting you? The gym?"

"Ah. I'll be out of the gym before you're done. I'll be right here." I kissed her again. "You still feeling okay here at school?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I don't think I would be if you weren't here with me, though."

I kissed her, yet again. "I'll always be here with you, Bella. Always."

"I love you."

"I love you, angel. Now go kick some ass, okay?"

"'Kay."

I watched her cute little bum as she walked into her class, before I ran down to the gym. I hadn't been in a while and I really flipping needed it. The weekend had been rough. I wished I'd had a week to just think, to just get away and process the horror that I had walked in on in Dallas' apartment.

But, I didn't. I had to study and then write exams that counted for way too much of the semester's score. Real life. Fuck.

Bella, though, was an angel. Her pure soul and supportive heart is what kept me alive, kept me going. I was the one that should have been there for her. But she was coping well and I will admit to leaning on her, a lot.

With each day, with each exam, with each time Bella gave me her heart, soul and body when we made love, I felt better and better. She was without a doubt the strongest person I knew. And I was so flipping relieved that I had her forever.

I think, now, that's why the wedding invitations meant so much to me. It was just another step closer to our big day, to an eternity of happiness and love.

I ran hard on the treadmill, my music screaming in my ears. It felt good to run, to just let go. Most of what was bothering me, I figured, was that I was capable of such violence. Bella and I had talked about it, I'd thought about it, a lot. She was right when she said it was to save her. And it was. I would do it again, if Bella was ever threatened. No question.

I just wanted to be a good man, not a man that would hurt someone. A man that would get married and have kids and set a good example for them. But, I guess, a good husband, a good father, a good man protected those he loved. And I'd done that to the best of my ability that day.

I turned the speed on the treadmill up a little higher, pushing so I sweating and short of breath. One more exam tomorrow morning, Sociology with Bella and then we could focus on wedding invitations, on the Policeman's Ball. On the house and all the crazy rainbow of colours that Bella wanted to paint the walls.

I ran faster. I just had to keep telling myself that Bella was okay. That she was safe now. It didn't help that I saw the fading bruise on her shoulder all the time. It made me feel like a failure. Like, I let her get hurt. It was stupid, I knew that. I had been talking to my dad and Uncle Liam on the phone a lot. They told me what I already knew, that time would help.

They were right. I was coping. Each day got easier and easier. I was laughing and smiling more. Bella was a joy. Life was good and I was starting to feel like myself, again.

I felt a punch in the arm and smiled when I saw Kel. I slowed down to a walk, pulled my headphones out of my ears and checked the time. I had about a half hour before Bella was finished her exam. Shit. I had been running for well over an hour. No wonder my lungs burned.

"Hey," I said.

"So, the girls are taking Dallas out to do nails or something, tomorrow."

I laughed. "Yeah. Good for them. They deserve it."

Kel nodded. "I get to babysit."

"Lucky guy. That little Bryce is a sweetheart."

"Want to watch Disney with me?"

"I would love that, actually." I laughed. "Bet you didn't think you'd be saying that in college, huh?"

"No shit. Thanks, man."

"No problem. How's Dallas?"

"Better. I'm looking forward to getting her out of the city for a few weeks, though. I think the break will be good for her."

"And her boss is good with it?" I asked.

"Oh, they've been great. Giving her time off. A leave, or whatever."

"Good to hear," I said. "And what about you?"

He chuckled. "I'm fucking thrilled that Ray is locked up. Dallas had been so stressed about him, the restraining order. Worried he would come take Bryce, worried he would file for custody."

"So, this big fuck up of his really ended all his chances of that, huh?"

Kel smiled. "Thank god."

"Good for you guys," I said. "So. You like being a daddy?"

He laughed. "Not yet, man."

"Okay, so not technically, but basically, you're a dad."

"I freaking love it."

"Glad to hear it," I said. "You ever think you'd be a dad?"

"Before I was twenty?" he asked. "Hell no. But, things with Dallas just work. She and Bryce are a package deal. And I love them both. No question."

"I'm happy for you," I said.

"How about you, Cullen? Any plans for munchkins?"

I thought about Bella and how emotional she'd been about wanting to pregnant. She truly wanted to be a mom. She really wanted to build a family with me. I smiled. "That's in our future for sure. I can't wait to spend my Friday nights watching cartoons with Bella and the kids."

Kel laughed. "Well, you say that now…"

"I just signed up for that very date with you, tomorrow, didn't I?" I said, smiling. I shut off the machine and wiped it down. "Anyway. I'm out of here, man. I'm picking up Bella for an anniversary dinner."

"Nice," Kel said. "Enjoy it, eh? Don't keep harping on this Ray shit. You have a hot girl and a great life. What the hell else do you need?"

I nodded. "Best advice I've heard all week."


	609. Easy To Please

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Hope all is well! I've been busy writing my book so this one is a bit of shorty, but you all forgive me, right? Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 609 – Easy To Please<strong>

**BPOV**

"Hey, handsome," I said, walking out of my exam and straight into Edward's arms. "You smell so yummy."

He chuckled and kissed my lips. "How was it, my sexy genius?"

I laughed. "It went really well. I think I feel good about it."

"You think?" he asked, smiling.

"I know. I passed."

"Mm. Good. Let's go get changed and go celebrate."

"Changed?" I asked.

"Yeah. Dinner and movie. We're celebrating old school. Sound good?"

I giggled. "I'm so excited."

"If you keep hopping up and down on your toes while pressed against me, I'm going to get pretty darn excited, too."

I slapped his chest and grabbed his hand. "Come on."

"I'll be coming, too."

I blushed and giggled as we half ran, half walked to the car. I was so in love with this man it wasn't even funny. And to see his smile, darn it, it was amazing.

"Well?" I asked, twirling around in the living room when we got home. "You like?"

"Damn it. You are just sex on legs, aren't you?"

I giggled. "I'm glad you like it. Another find from Denver." I loved how this mini dress felt on my skin. Off white sheer floral, low cut V-neck and ruffles around the bottom. It hit me mid-thigh and I felt sweet and sexy at the same time.

"I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands to myself." He stared at my chest. "You're not wearing a bra, are you?"

I laughed and then looked down. "You can tell?"

"I know your body. I can tell. I don't think anyone else would be able to."

I crawled onto Edward's lap and he squeezed my hips. "How was the gym?" I asked him.

"Good."

"Just good?"

"I ran so damn hard. I got a lot of stress out, you know?"

I traced my finger over his bottom lip and he puckered his lips to kiss my fingertip. "I don't like that you are so sad."

He slipped his hand under my skirt and rubbed my thigh. "I'm not sad."

"Angry?"

"A little."

"Were any of your buddies there?" I asked.

"Kel. You know what he told me?"

"What's that?" I asked. I set my hands on his cheeks so I could look into his eyes. He crossed them and then winked at me, making me laugh.

"He said that I have a great life and a wonderful girl, so I should focus on that."

"He called me wonderful? That's so sweet."

Edward chuckled. "He called you hot, but I don't approve of his noticing."

I giggled and kissed his smiling lips. "Well, whatever he called me, he makes a good point." I rubbed my thumbs back and forth on his stubbled jaw. "But, I understand that it's going to take time and I'm here for you always, no matter what."

He wrapped his arms around me, squeezed me and groaned. "I'm keeping you, forever, Bella."

I smiled and kissed his lips. "Okay."

"Good. I'm glad we're clear on that."

"Are you going to take me out to eat, now?"

He laughed. "I am. McDonalds?"

I snorted out my laughter and he chuckled along with me. "Okay."

"I'm teasing. The food court at the mall?"

I giggled, again. "Okay."

"Why are you so easy to please?"

"Because I just want to spend our anniversary together. It doesn't matter where we are."

"I love you." He kissed me, again and stood us up, making sure to squeeze my bum before he set me down. "No panties, either?"

I laughed. "It's a thong, if you must know. I'm not going out in public without panties. I'd flash the poor waiter, or something."

Edward chuckled. "You've done it before."

"Flashed the waiter? When?"

Edward kissed my lips. "No. You've gone without panties."

I kissed Robbie and grabbed my purse and jacket. "That was a special occasion. Sex in public."

He winked at me. "A very special occasion."

Edward drove us to a cute little French café downtown. It had a very classy vibe to it, the atmosphere rich and impressive. We had cheeses on toasted bread while we waited for our dinner and held hands across the table.

"This is nice," I said, looking around at the businessmen drinking wine or whiskey at the bar.

"Eight months, baby. It doesn't seem like very long, but look how far we've come."

I smiled. "Two innocent virgins."

He chuckled. "And now we're – "

"Sex crazed?"

"Damn right," Edward said, shooting me a wink. "You are just so beautiful. I can't resist you."

"I love that we do this," I said. "That we celebrate us. It's nice."

"We're going to keep doing this, too. Forever."

"Two guaranteed dates each and every month. I like it."

Edward smiled. "We're going to get a sitter for our little family and we'll go for walks on our beach, go to the art gallery, or open mic in Port Angeles."

I wiped my eyes. "I love how you paint our future. It's so beautiful."

"That's all I want, Bella. Small town life. Peace, quiet, simplicity. Just us, together. Happy, laughing and enjoying each and every day with each other."

"Stress free."

"I'm not saying I don't love our life, now. College and the big city. Because it has so many perks, but Forks just feels like home to me."

"To me, too," I agreed. "I think that's why I want to work on the house. Give us our own place. Our own little getaway from the craziness that is college."

Our meals came, Edward's steak and my roasted chicken. It smelled amazing. "Thank you, again," I said to him. "I feel so special."

"You should. You're my hero."

I giggled. "Aw. Thank you. I need a cape." Edward's cheeks flushed and he shook his head as he laughed. "What?" I asked. "Tell me."

"I'm not going to say anything, but wait until you see your anniversary gift."

I reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "Only you would buy me superhero lingerie."

He laughed. "You love me."

"So, so much, Edward Cullen. You have no idea."


	610. Best Ever

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I always post photos that accompany the chapters on the facebook page. Don't forget to join. Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 610 – Best Ever<strong>

"Burlesque?" I asked, a huge smile on my face.

"I thought you'd like my movie choice," Edward said, kissing my lips in the popcorn lineup. "You know, considering burlesque is kind of our little thing, now."

I smiled, again. "With everything going on, I kind of forgot about it, actually."

He twirled a strand of my hair around his finger. "I know. It's okay. But I wouldn't complain if I got to see you dance for me, again."

"With my boa?"

"Mm. And your gloves."

I giggled. "You are so fun."

"I'm just dirty."

I kissed his lips and he smiled against mine. "I love that about you."

"Mm. You're my dirty girl."

"Can I help you?"

I flushed bright red and hid behind Edward's arm as we stepped up to the candy counter. Edward ordered us a huge coke and an even bigger bag of popcorn. Plus a bag of gummy bears. The man knew how to spoil me.

"Why are you so red?" he asked as we walked into the theatre.

"Now, the kid behind the counter knows I'm a dirty girl."

Edward laughed with me. "He wishes he had a girl like you."

"How do you know he doesn't?" I asked.

Edward laughed. "I just know."

"How?"

We sat in our seats and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "The way he was checking you out, Bella, the look he was giving me." He shrugged. "Yeah. I just know."

"Boys are weird."

"You got that right," he said. He kissed my cheek and then ate a mouthful of popcorn.

I laughed and grabbed his hand, eating his next handful of popcorn from his hand. He winked at me and I smiled as I chewed. I was having the best night out I'd had in such a long time. Edward and I were completely carefree, completely ourselves. I fell in love with him during moments like this one.

"Oh, you dropped a piece," he said. He reached into my cleavage, pulled out the popcorn and then ate it.

I slapped his chest and he laughed. He kissed my cheek and then my neck. "I love you so much," he whispered in my ear. "Thank you for humouring me, tonight. For just getting out and being us. For helping me feel like myself, again."

I rubbed his thigh. "You don't have to thank me. I love this."

The lights dimmed and I cuddled closer to Edward's chest. The movie was awesome, I loved the singing and dancing and costumes. And especially the snuggling.

"I could imagine you on that stage, Bella," Edward said as we walked hand in hand back to the car.

"Shaking my boobs?"

He smiled. "I love your boobs."

"I know you do."

"Is that why you bought that dress?"

"Maybe." I smirked at him. "Want to take it off of me?"

"So much."

I giggled. "Let's get home, then."

We made it home at around nine and I scooped up my baby kitten for some mommy and baby snuggles. Edward walked out of our bedroom with two gift bags. "Okay. Your anniversary presents. I didn't forget."

I smiled. "Tonight was more than enough, Edward. Really."

He sat beside me and swiped Robbie from my arms. "Yeah, yeah. Open them."

I giggled. "I do love your presents. They're always so thoughtful."

He chuckled. "I just know you. Open them."

"Are you more excited than I am?"

"Bella," he whined. "You're stalling on purpose, now."

I giggled. "Fine." He was just so easy to tease. "Oh, Edward." In the first bag, he had about five or six home and design books, tied with a red ribbon. "These are perfect."

He smiled. "Well, you love talking about paint colors and there's one in there with some really nice ideas on matching tones, or whatever."

I leaned over and kissed his lips. "You know you have a say in what colour we paint the rooms. Well, except the kitchen, which is yellow."

"I don't know a thing about it, lover. I just love watching your face when you talk about the house."

I smiled. "Am I a house-zilla?"

He laughed. "No. You're cute as a damn button. Open the other one."

I reached into the bag, slowly, just to drive Edward crazy and pulled out the cutest blue satin corset. "Superwoman?" I asked, giggling as I held it up. It had red piping and the little "S" logo between the bra cups. There were matching panties with straps for stockings. "I love this."

"It's sort of a teenage nerd fantasy of mine," Edward confessed with rosy cheeks. "That and you are my hero, Bella. You are the bravest, strongest and smartest girl I know. Hands down. And you do it all, you save the world, while looking so beautiful."

I teared up a little and Edward smiled and leaned over for another kiss. "Thank you, baby. I don't feel like a hero."

"You are. You're mine. You're Dallas' and Bryce's hero, too. Never forget that. You are so courageous."

"Do you want me to put in on?"

"I would love to see you in that, babe."

I stood up and pulled off my dress in the middle of the living room. Edward groaned. "You are so damn sexy."

I gave him a little twirl to show him the white satin thong I wore for him all evening, before running off to our bedroom. I could hear him laughing from the living room. "Hurry, baby." He called.

I smiled and I changed into Edward's little fantasy outfit. It was a great gift because not only was it sexy, it was sentimental, too. Edward Cullen was the best gift giver I had ever met.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. This was really cute and it made me look like I had way bigger boobs than I did. Go Edward. I was just about to run back into the living room when I remembered something I picked up at the drug store. Hey, Edward was about to get another gift.

Edward whistled when he saw me. "You are like, damn, Bella. Wow. I'm speechless."

I giggled and straddled his thighs. "Is this what your teenaged mind desired?"

"Since I was thirteen, Bella. I'm not even kidding you, right now."

I giggled as he buried his face between my boobs and squeezed my hips in his hands. "Well, I'm glad I could help you out." I passed him the box. "You might be needing these."

He looked at the box of ultra-thin condoms and laughed. "Nice."

"Well, considering I'm on the new pills and we have to use them, again, I just thought…"

"You are a genius, Bella, god, I'm so hard."

I giggled and rolled my hips over his. "Why don't we take this party to the bedroom?"

He kissed me and smiled. "Best anniversary, ever."


	611. In Your Debt

**A/N - Happy Monday! I hope you all had a great weekend! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 611 – In Your Debt<strong>

**Friday, December 17**

"Wake up, superwoman."

I giggled and then slapped blindly into the air with my eyes still closed. "Go away. I'm tired. Really, really tired. And a little stiff. That was lots of superhero sex. You're like, I don't know, the mighty Hulk. Is that a real character? I don't read comics."

Edward chuckled at my early morning ramblings and kissed my cheek. "It's the Mighty Hercules and the Incredible Hulk, but Bella, when you talk comics…mmm. Don't get me worked up. We need to study, baby."

I laughed. "No. I'm in holiday mode after that incredible date night. And, you are so cute with these comic fantasies."

He kissed down my neck and started licking my warm skin. "One more exam, lover. Just one more test. And we get to take it, together."

"Mm."

He laughed, again and I smiled at the sound of it, but still wouldn't open my eyes. "Bella. Let me see your pretty eyes."

I pried one eye open and peeked at my beautiful and naked fiancé. I sat up. "Hey. You didn't say you were naked."

He winked. "We match."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me. "We have to study?" I asked, pouting out my bottom lip. "There are so many other fun things we could do in this nice big bed."

He laughed and kissed me, again. "Tonight."

"No," I said, giggling. "Before that."

"Bella. We can't. After our exam, we have invitations to pick out. And then, you're doing girly things with your friends. And guess what I'm doing?"

"What?"

"The Little Mermaid with Kel and Bryce."

I laughed. "What?"

"Yeah. We're babysitting a three year old."

"Aw."

"Yeah. She's damn cute."

"I'm jealous," I said.

He laughed. "Don't be. Have fun with your friends. You deserve an afternoon with the girls that you won't see for a couple weeks."

"I'm going to miss them."

"I know. But," he said, before kissing my lips, "you're going to have me twenty-four hours a day for the next three weeks."

"Ooh. I like that."

"Mm hmm. And maybe I'll get my burlesque show?"

I laughed. "I'll make sure to pack my boa."

"Okay, love. Sociology review. You can lie there looking sexy and shut your eyes. I'll read you my study guide."

"I'm lucky. But, I'll have to pay you for your tutoring help." I ran my hands over his back and shoulders. "Mm. I want to pay you in advance."

Edward laughed. "Stop trying to distract me. We'll be writing this test in three hours."

"Sorry," I said, pressing a another kiss to his lips. "You're just so yummy."

"Okay, globalization."

"Ugh. I hate globalization. Don't start with that topic."

Edward laughed and kissed my neck. "You might have to write an essay on it."

"Uhhhhh."

He rolled onto his back and tucked his hands under his head. "Okay. Let's not study, then." He winked at me and I frowned.

"Stop using reverse psychology on me." I sighed and grabbed Edward's notebook from the nightstand. "Okay. I'll read."

"Nice. I love your voice."

I giggled and stuck my finger into his belly button. He smacked my hand out of the way and I laughed as I ran to the bathroom. I could hear him laughing from our room. I quickly used the bathroom, brushed my teeth and then walked back into the bedroom.

"Okay. I'm ready to study."

He laughed. "Do you know how much I love you, Bella Swan?"

"I think I do."

"Because you are just perfection. You are so damn fun to be around. God, I'm lucky."

I crawled back into bed and snuggled up to his chest. "I happen to like hanging out with you, too."

"Awesome."

"Okay. We'll review and then I'll make breakfast. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

So, we studied and Edward's notes were a perfect summary of everything we had learned this semester. Being engaged to a genius definitely had its perks. I made pancakes, we showered and changed and then headed to the university for our last exam of the semester.

"I'm proud of us," I mused as Edward drove.

"For what?"

"For getting through this week. I mean, the college was ready to get us a postponement for our final exams. But, we did it."

Edward smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you, Bella. Honestly. You keep me sane, you keep me focused, you just love me so unconditionally. You're my cheerleader. I am forever in your debt and I will thank my lucky stars for the rest of my life that I have you. I can only hope that I do the same for you."

I laughed at my tears and wiped my cheeks. "You do more."

"Oh, honey, I didn't mean to make you cry."

I smiled. "I guess the new birth control pills haven't fully kicked in, yet. That, or you're just so romantic, the tears had nothing to do hormones, the whole time."

Edward laughed. "I'm not that romantic." I slapped his shoulder and we laughed together. "I'm teasing. But, honestly, I've noticed a change in you, already, Bella. You still cry when I say something mushy, or during goodbyes, but you did that before you started taking the pill.

"It seems like your emotions are more in check, though, now. I think the new pills are making a difference. Not that it's really my place to say. I don't have to take them. And I really appreciate that you that for us."

I rubbed his thigh. "It is your place to say. I want to be me. The girl you fell in love with. Not some crazy hormonal creature that you don't know how to deal with."

He laughed. "You are far from a creature. A sexy beast, maybe."

I giggled and kissed his cheek when we parked. "I'm glad to be back."

"I'm glad to have you back. Not that you were ever gone. You're just more hydrated now that you're not crying as much."

I kissed his lips. "Let's go write our stupid globalization essays and then we'll get our invitations. Eek."

"I'm so excited," he said. "One step closer to making you a Cullen."

"Yay."

He smiled and squeezed my hand. "Yay is right."


	612. Classy

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 612 – Classy<strong>

"I can't believe the essay question was actually on globalization," I said to Edward as we walked out of our last test, hand in hand. "Like you totally predicted it, too."

Edward laughed. "The prof talked about it, a lot. Lots of emphasis. Meh. I just guessed."

"I'm glad you prepared me."

"It was my pleasure."

"Well, I'm going to take you out for lunch, Edward Cullen."

"Ooh. What's the occasion?"

"I love you."

"Aw. I love you, too, gorgeous. And did I mention that the black yoga pants, white blouse and sexy boots are my new favourite outfit on you."

"They're leggings, but thank you."

He chuckled. "I could barely concentrate on my exam just knowing you were sitting next to me. I could smell your vanilla body lotion and I knew you'd be frowning in that cute way you do when you have to do something you don't like."

"Like writing the essay question?"

"Exactly." He kissed me once we were in the car. "Where do you want to buy me lunch?"

I giggled. "My treat, you decide."

"Hmm. I'm feeling nostalgic, today. Starbucks?"

"Aww. Of course. Where you asked me to be your girlfriend."

Edward smiled as he drove us to the other end of the campus, to our Starbucks. "Do you remember when we finished our exams last semester?"

"The end of April," I said. "And you came to pick me up in my tiny shoebox of a dorm room."

"I liked your dorm room," he said.

"Why?"

"Because we kissed on your bed."

I laughed. "I was probably a horrible kisser back then."

"Oh, hardly," Edward said. "Your lips were all I could think about. I wanted you to kiss me and never stop."

"Just my lips, huh?"

He laughed. "Well, I was trying to be a gentleman."

We walked into the Starbucks and bought a bunch of pastries to share. I ordered a peppermint hot chocolate and Edward had the gingerbread latte. Just to celebrate the start of Christmas break.

"So, what were you thinking about?" I asked. We were sitting at _our_ table, too. The table where Edward asked me if he could kiss me for the time.

He popped a piece of banana bread in his mouth. "When?"

"When we were in my dorm room."

He chuckled. "I was thinking that if you rolled onto your back, you know, while we were kissing, I could maybe roll onto you and see what you felt like beneath me."

My face heated up and I bit my lip. "So you really, really wanted me, huh?"

"Oh, god, baby. All the time. I still do. More."

"I was always just wondering if I was doing it right."

He smiled and squeezed my knees under the table. "You were definitely doing it right."

"Did you, you know, get," I looked around, "turned on?" I whispered the last part to save us from embarrassment.

"All the time." I giggled and he laughed with me. "And when you would lie on your side, on those days you wore v-neck sweaters or t-shirts, your boobs would –"

"Pop out? Oh, my goodness. Did I flash you?"

Edward laughed and shook his head. "No. But you had incredible cleavage. And my dirty mind always ran away with me."

"I happen to like your dirty mind."

"I know you do," he said. "I'm lucky."

"We're both lucky."

"I didn't think I'd ever be lucky enough to marry you."

"Really?" I asked. "I thought about our wedding long before you even spoke to me."

Edward laughed. "What?"

"It's a girl thing. We can't help but imagine stuff like that when we're smitten with a guy."

"Why didn't you come talk to me, Bella?"

I snorted and he laughed. "I'm way more shy than you are."

"Confidence is sexy."

"I'm old fashioned. I think you should have had to talk to me first."

"I did."

"Finally."

"Am I to assume that Bella is short for Isabella?"

I giggled. "Your first words to me."

"Dorky, huh?"

"Hardly. I was just worried that we had to wear nametags and people would be looking at my boobs."

"I was looking at your boobs."

"I knew it."

"But they're so pretty."

"You didn't know that, then," I said, slapping his thigh under the table.

"I could tell." I leaned over the table and Edward's lips met me halfway. "I love you, Bella short for Isabella."

I giggled. "I saw Ed on your nametag."

"I hate that you thought my name was Ed."

I giggled. "Why?"

"It's so old man."

"So when you turn fifty, I can call you Ed?"

"Fifty's not old."

"Sixty?"

"Seventy. When I turn seventy, you can call me Ed."

"Not a day sooner?"

"No. Except," he said, a cocky smirk on his face, "when we're making love and you start to call out my name, but I do something to you that feels so good, you stop speaking halfway, leaving you with Ed-."

"Wow."

"You've done it before. It's hot."

"Really? I don't remember ever doing that."

"Yeah. I'm that good."

I giggled, again. "You're crazy, Edward Cullen."

"The family of the crazy Edward Anthony Cullen is pleased to announce his marriage to the beautiful Isabella Maria Swan, daughter of Charles and Heidi Swan and Renee Dwyer."

I pressed my lips together but could feel the tears coming no matter how hard I tried to hold them at bay. "I love that," I squeaked.

Edward laughed and reached up to wipe the tears off my cheeks. "Or, wait. Does the girl's name go first?"

"Um, I think I read one that suggested something like: Charles and Heidi Swan, Renee Dwyer & Carlisle and Esme Cullen request the honor of your presence for the marriage of their children."

"No," Edward said. "That one sounds like we're five years old and we're related."

I laughed.

"So, Charles and Heidi Swan and Renee Dwyer request the honor of your presence for the marriage of their daughter, me, to you, beloved son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, On July twenty-third, Two thousand and ten?"

"The twenty-third of July."

I laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's classier. We're classy, right?" Edward asked, winking at me.

"Yes."

"You smiled when you agreed. We are so classy."

"I said yes, Edward."

We were both giggling and I was so, so happy that exam week was over and we were free for the next three weeks to just be us and make new memories.

He leaned over the table and kissed me, again. "I love you, classy lady."

"I love you, dapper fellow."

He shook his head. "We might be a little crazier than classy, but I think we put in a solid effort."

I smiled at his beautiful face. "I agree."


	613. Invitations and Honesty

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! This chapter has really proved to me that Edward and Bella do what they want. I have no control over them at all. I had this chapter planned and they made me write it differently. Thanks for reading their adventures! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 613 – Invitations and Honesty<strong>

"I don't really like the ribbon and the wax seal thing. It's way too formal. And quite frankly, a little medieval. Like do we have a crest?"

I smiled at Edward. "Okay, groomzilla. It's just the first sample."

He laughed at my whispered joke. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just that this is the only time we're getting married and I want it to be perfect."

"I appreciate that. And I agree. No crests."

We were sitting at the stationary shop that Tanya had suggested. Her cousin had gone here last year for invitations and apparently they did amazing work for a fair price. The woman, about our parents' age, had given us a huge album of samples to flip through.

"It's formal," I said. "Sort of. But, it's outside, like a garden party, so I don't want the invitations to be too pretentious."

"That and the reception is on the beach. So, it's fairly laidback, but still classy," Edward added.

"You really want us to be classy, don't you?"

He chuckled. "I really do."

"Too modern," I said, flipping the page.

"Oh, Bella. Look. Pictures."

I smiled as we looked at the next few pages of invitations. They all featured an engagement photo of the couple getting married. "I want a picture on ours."

"It makes it personal, doesn't it?"

"Yes. And you are just so damn photogenic, Mr. Cullen."

He laughed. "Well, now we need to find a photographer over the break."

"Oh, my god. I'm so excited. Oh, we should get our pictures taken at the beach. Or, wait? The woods. No, the house. But, wait. It's not finished. Ugh."

Edward leaned over and kissed my lips. "Okay, bridezilla. Why don't we see what the photographer says?"

I smiled and stole another kiss. "True. I'm not ready to pick these out."

He laughed and rubbed my shoulders. "Neither am I. But, we have ideas, right?"

I leaned into his ear. "Would it be tacky if we made our own?"

"Like with glue and construction paper?"

I snorted and he laughed. "I don't know. I just think it might be fun. Like we could do it together, or we could get our families to help, you know?"

"What about a computer template?" Edward suggested. "I could see if there's anything online. We could stick our photo in once we have it picked out and then send it to be printed on glossy paper?"

"I like that. We have time, right?"

"Yeah. I think you send them out two months before the wedding. So May, in our case."

I giggled. "Firstly, it's sexy that you knew that."

"You left a bridal magazine on the coffee table. I read."

"You are so cute, Edward."

"What's second?"

"We have five months to pick out invitations."

He laughed. "Yeah. But, you were excited, so I didn't see why we couldn't do this early."

"Wanna go home?"

"Why Bella, it's so early. You don't have to meet the girls until four." He raised his eyebrows up and down at me and I giggled. "What ever should we do with all this extra time?"

"Oh, let's go to Staples."

He laughed. "Um, okay. Not what I was thinking, but yeah. Let's go to Staples."

"Oh, we should check Michaels, too."

"A craft store. Okay."

"Don't sound nervous. We can try it. If we don't like how it looks, we'll come back here and get the ribbon invitations."

He laughed. "Nope. We'll make it work."

Edward set the album on the counter and we snuck out of the store before we had to explain to the really nice woman why we weren't going with her invitations.

Edward picked up a wedding invitation program at Staples before we crossed the lot to Michaels. I cried when Edward and I walked through the wedding aisle at the craft store. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, rocking me back and forth. "It's really happening, huh?" he whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to be a bride."

He laughed, again and rubbed my back. "The prettiest one, ever."

"Look at the little favour boxes. Oh and the just married stickers."

"Candy coated almonds. Wait here." I stood in the aisle, thinking Edward was crazy as he ran away from me. "Okay," he said, back with a hand basket. "Let's try some these out. Red, white and black?" he asked, looking at me.

I giggled. "And these are to eat?"

"Yeah. We have to make sure our guests are happy, right?"

"Road trip food for the drive back to Forks?" I asked.

"Exactly."

"You're cute in the wedding aisle."

"I think I love the wedding aisle," he said, winking at me. "We need to get married more often."

"Okay." I kissed his chin. "Oh, Edward. Look at the white lace guestbook."

"Beautiful."

"Should we get it?"

"Absolutely."

"What if I change my mind?" I asked.

"Use it for your bridal shower."

"Aw."

"That, or, I'll use it to write you love letters."

"Let's go home."

He laughed. "What?"

"Trust me. You won't complain when we get there."

Edward grinned, tossed another couple bags of candy in the cart before we hurried to the checkout. We made it home in twenty minutes and had each other naked in thirty seconds flat.

"How are we going to make our wedding night special?" I asked Edward as he carried me to the bed.

"I don't really think we have to try," he said. "It will be our first night together as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." He kissed me hard and caressed my skin leaving goosebumps where his fingertips had been. "Unless you had something really kinky in mind?"

I laughed. "No. Not really. Why? Do you?"

He squeezed my bum cheek and then slapped it softly. "No. Should I?"

We laughed, harder. "I think we've done most things," I said.

"I don't think so," he said. He kissed me, again, his tongue dancing with mine. "But we don't need to do everything."

"I'm not even frightened by your extensive internet porn background."

He laughed as he rubbed my back. "Well that's a good thing. I would never pressure you, my love. What we do together in this bed is absolutely everything to me. You make me feel so loved, so desired and so, so turned on."

I squeezed his bum cheeks. "I feel the exact same way."

"That being said, I want you to promise to always tell me what you want, when you want it. I want to be the one that satisfies you. Never keep anything from me in this bed. If you want us to try something new, if you want me to be gentler, harder, more, less, you name it."

I smiled and nodded. "I promise."

"What are you thinking right now?"

"That I want to be bitten."

Edward raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Where do you want to be bitten?"

I lifted Edward's hand and set it on my neck. "Here." I slid his hand down my chest to rest on my boob. "And here."

"Shit, you're so hot."

I giggled. "Oh, and maybe," I said, moving his hand down my side, over my hip to end up between my legs, "right here."

"You are so good at this honesty thing."

"What do you want?" I asked him.

Edward winked at me. "To bite you."


	614. Kick Off

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I hope you're all having a great week! It's almost the weekend! Wooo! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 614 – Kick Off<strong>

"Have fun," Edward said, sneaking up behind me as I stood in the mirror adjusting my scarf.

"I will. I'm going to miss you, though."

"Ah. You'll be sick of me soon enough." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "How's your neck?"

I giggled and set my hand over my love bite. "Just fine. It's nicely covered up."

"What about the one on your chest?"

"Mm. I love that one."

Edward laughed. "And on your inner thigh?"

"That one kind of hurts."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. I think by the embarrassing sounds I was making, it was fairly obvious how much I loved getting it."

He chuckled. "I love that you're so loud. It's hot, baby."

"Well, I think –" There was a knock on the front door. "Oh. Dallas is here."

Edward took my hands and kissed my lips. "You look gorgeous. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too. Have fun with Bryce, okay?"

Edward chuckled. "I will."

I ran to the front door and was wrapped tightly in a hug from Dallas. "Hey, girl," she said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm perfect. How are you?"

"I've been better, but I think with time I'll feel more like myself, you know?"

"I think so, too."

"Hey, Dal," Edward said, coming over to hug both of us at the same time. He kissed her temple. "Is your daughter ready for cartoons with Uncle Edward?"

Dallas laughed. "She's really excited about it, actually. She's been quite the little chatterbox." She reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Sorry. It's just been so hard seeing her sad because mommy is." She shrugged. "But, things are looking up for us."

"You're going to be fine, sweetheart," Edward said. "Kel is going to make sure of it."

Dallas smiled. "I know."

"Okay, ladies. Enjoy your afternoon. Baby, call me when you're home. We have a packing date."

"Oooh. I like that," I said.

Edward kissed my lips and winked at me. "Oh, Dallas. Can Bryce eat Chinese food?"

"She's three."

"Yeah?"

"She can have fruit."

Edward chuckled. "Okay. You're one of those moms." He winked at her and she laughed. "I'm teasing. Fruit it is."

"She does like rice, though."

"Gotcha."

Edward left and Dallas and I went to sit on the couch. "How's he doing? Really?" Dallas asked me. She grabbed my hands and I squeezed hers tightly. We hadn't talked since Sunday. Five days of studying, exams and time spent with my dad had kept Edward and I away from our little group of friends. This was really, really nice, though. This afternoon.

"It was rough for the first few days," I told her honestly. "He was actually sick to his stomach with fear, anger, helplessness and guilt."

"God, Bella. I feel so awful."

"Dallas, honey, this is not about you."

"I know. I just think that if I lived in a different building, then you guys wouldn't have been affected by my drama."

"If we lived in a different building, we wouldn't have been able to intervene." I patted her hand. "It's been tough, but we're stronger for it, I think."

"How are you? My best friend and hero."

I smiled. "I was a little nervous about going back to campus, but Edward stuck to me like glue." I shrugged. "I think it's just going to take a little time for us all to realize that the threat is gone, right?"

"I agree. Can I tell you scares me the most?"

"Of course you can," I said.

"What if Ray was attacking girls when we were together? When I had Bryce in his home?" She covered her face with her hands. "I feel so stupid for not knowing."

"He manipulated you, Dallas. You were young and he was attractive and attentive to you. You had a baby together. You only wanted to build a life with Bryce's father. No one blames you in this."

"Kel and I haven't had sex all week."

"Why are you holding back?"

"I'm not. He is."

"He's trying to be sensitive, maybe?" I suggested.

"I think so. Ray came in that apartment to rape me. I have no doubt in my mind. He told me that he wanted me back, that he wanted us to be a family, again. We were never a family, as much as I tried to pretend that we were."

I leaned over and gave her a tight hug. "Tell Kel that you need him. Tell him that you're not afraid of all men or sex. Tell him that making love to him will make you feel connected. Tell him that you love him and that you want a future with him. The past doesn't matter and it doesn't make you who you are."

Dallas smiled at me and nodded. "Plus he's been studying all week, too. God. Ray had the worst timing."

"He's gone, Dal." I kissed her cheek. "Tell me what you're going to do in Montana for Christmas?" Another knock at the front door. "Hold that thought."

"Hey, ladies," Tanya said. Catalina was right behind her and gave me a hug. "Are we all finished our final exams?"

"We are," I said, giggling. "It's such a nice feeling, isn't it?"

"God, yes," Tanya said. "A year and a half and I'm done."

"And then getting married and having a lot of babies," Catalina added.

Tanya smiled. "With the hottest travel reporter in America."

"Hey girls," Dallas said, getting up to hug our friends.

"Did you get prettier?" Tanya asked. "Because I think you did."

Dallas laughed. "I'm fine, guys. Let's go get our nails done. I have to look good for Christmas. Kel's mom gets family pictures done every year and apparently, Bryce and I will be included in these pictures."

"Aw. That's sweet," I said.

"Do you think he's going to, you know, propose?" Cat asked as we walked down to Tanya's car. "Considering you're being included as part of the family?"

Dallas smiled. "I don't think so. I think just being with him is enough. We're going to move in together in May. We're not rushing, anything."

"No," Tanya said. "I think you're going to get a proposal."

Dallas laughed. "Well, it did occur to me, too. But, I don't want to be disappointed if it doesn't happen. Honestly, I'll just be happy to make love to him, again."

"Is he holding back?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah."

"He's a sweet boy. You're just going to have to jump on him."

"Jump on him?" Cat asked, making us all laugh.

"Yeah. Take off your clothes and make the first move. He probably doesn't think you're ready. You're going to have to prove him wrong."

"I bought a red velvet bra with white marabou trim," she said, giggling. "Maybe that will get him in the mood."

"I'd say," I said, smiling. "You're going to be just fine, Dallas."

She nodded. "I know. In fact, just being together you girls has already helped."

"Woo," Tanya yelled as she parked at the nail salon. "Girl power."

We all laughed as we walked into the salon, holding hands. This was exactly what we all needed. And I couldn't think of a better way to kick off Christmas vacation.


	615. LOL

**A/N - Happy Friday! How about we get into Edward's head? Warning...this chapter is CUTE! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 615 – LOL<strong>

**EPOV**

"Hi." God, she was cute. Little Bryce was standing at the door in a white t-shirt and pink jeans with her big stuffed bunny under one arm and sippy cup in the other hand.

"Hi, sweetheart. Hi, Ears," I said, luckily remembering the name of her animal friend. "Are you ready for our movie date?"

She nodded her head and then bunny hopped over to the couch. My heart squeezed a little. Dammit. I wanted a little girl, or little boy of my own so much. Bella had gone through a little baby crazy phase these last couple of weeks.

I had been trying to be the rational one. The one that said we should wait until we're back in Forks, until we're done school, until I had a job and some money to pay for the million and a half things a baby was going to need.

Even Charlie was on Bella's side. Filling her head with all sorts ideas about never really being ready and if you want one, you should have one. I loved the man, but I needed support on this.

But, now, watching Bryce, so fricking adorable and happy. So full of life, I could literally see Bella and I having our kids sooner rather than later. I didn't know how it would work, but now I had done a one eighty. Just when Bella had started her new pills. Just when she had decided to wait a while for our babies.

"She's an angel, huh?" Kel asked me.

I shook his hand and he patted my arm, before shutting the door behind me. "Yeah."

"You have that look in your eye, man."

I laughed. "What look?"

"Someone wants to be a daddy." He said it a singsong voice and I wanted to punch him.

I laughed instead. "I'm too busy."

"Ah, you make time. Come in. I'm just going to put in a DVD for her and then we can order food, or something."

"Sounds good."

I sat on the other end of the couch from Bryce and she smiled at me. I waved at her and she waved back. "What are we watching, cutie?" I asked her.

"Princess falls to sleep."

"Sleeping Beauty, huh?" I said, smiling. "You remember my sister Alice, right? The little chatterbox?"

"I like her."

"Me, too," I said, smiling at her. "Well, my sister has all of these movies and she likes to watch them all the time. She even sings the songs and dances."

"Mommy dances."

"Your mommy is a great dancer," Kel said. He pressed play on the remote and then kissed Bryce on the top of the head. "Okay. I'm going to order food. What do you want, man?"

"Shh." Bryce said, squishing her lips with her finger.

Kel laughed. "Okay. We'll go in the kitchen. You okay?"

She nodded, her eyes glued to the TV.

I followed Kel to the kitchen and he set a stack of menus in front of me. "You want Chinese?" he asked me.

"You read my mind," I said. "Dallas said Bryce will eat rice?"

"Yeah. She likes the plain steamed rice with a little sweet and sour sauce on it." Kel pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Oh, could you cut her a half of a banana? Thin slices?"

"Yeah, for sure," I said. I washed up and peeked a banana for the kiddo's snack. I laughed when I found a teddy bear plate in Kel's cupboard. That little girl had really grown on him. Funny how he was so nervous around her back at the start of the semester.

I sliced up Bryce's snack and then went to go sit with her. She was singing along with the movie, but it just sounded like random words. So cute. "Here you go, munchkin," I said. "Fruit. Just like your mommy suggested."

"Mommy in car."

"Yeah. Your mommy went with Aunty Bella, Aunty Tanya and Aunty Cat to get their fingernails painted."

"Mommy is pretty."

"She is," I said. "Can you eat your snack?" I took a bite of the other half of the banana and Bryce laughed at me. She set her hands on my cheeks as I chewed and wouldn't stop giggling.

"She likes your beard," Kel said when he walked into the room. "You're a giant puppy to her, now."

"Ruff, ruff," she said. I barked back at her and she fell back on the couch, giggling harder. I squeezed her toes and she kicked her feet, still laughing.

"Okay, silly goose," Kel said, sitting her back up. "Eat up that banana."

I winked at her and ate the rest of my half. She copied me and took a tiny bite out of one her slices. "Good job," I said, making her smile.

We watched the movie with Bryce for twenty minutes, encouraging her to eat the whole time, until our food came to the door. We both got up to fill our plates.

"So, I bought a ring," Kel said, dumping half a carton of beef and broccoli on his plate.

I smiled. "Nice."

"We talked about doing things slow. We talked about waiting until next year, but with everything that happened," Kel shook his head. "I just want to give Dallas some security. I love her and knowing that I could have lost her, it was a wake-up call. Why am I waiting? Life is short, right? I don't want to lose her, or Bryce."

"So, you're proposing, huh?"

"I was thinking about doing it on Christmas morning with my family around. Messy hair, pajamas, the whole thing. I'll give Bryce the ring box to give to her mom and then when Dallas opens it, I'll ask her."

"She'll love that," I said. "Involving her kid."

"Smart, right? She can't say no."

I laughed. "Trickery. Brilliant."

Kel laughed with me. "Influence."

"Sure. Another wedding to plan. Bella and I were just picking out invitations this afternoon."

"Yeah? Is it fun, or am I going to go crazy?"

I smiled. "You have to get into it," I said. "I just love watching Bella. She gets really excited and has all these ideas."

"I'm glad she has something to focus on," Kel said. "I hate that you guys had to be mixed up with that fucker."

"Ah. Bella and I are good. We're happy, we're in love, so nothing else really matters, does it?"

"Damn straight."

We ate in the living room with Bryce and she gobbled up her rice, all while trying to sing. We finished the first movie and then Bryce needed a bathroom break.

I pulled out my phone while I waited and smiled when I saw a text from Bella. _'Miss you, big boy. My nails are festive and we're eating ten pounds of pasta at Gabe's restaurant. I'll be home soon, chubby and happy. Love you. ~B.'_

'_More of you to love, sexy. Bryce is so damn cute, I want my own kid now. Apparently your baby-crazies are contagious. When you get home, we'll practice making one. Love you more. ~E.'_

'_Edward!'_

'_What?'_

'_Not yet.'_

'_I know. But, when we have one, it's going to rock.'_

'_I know.'_

'_I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to make a big deal.'_

'_You didn't. In fact, I kind of like that you're the crazy one, now.'_

'_That's what four hours of Disney will do to a guy.'_

'_LOL! I love you, Edward. So, so much.'_

'_Thank god.'_


	616. You Win

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 616 – You Win<strong>

"Do you have any tacky Christmas sweaters?" I asked Edward as I folded his clothes to pack for home.

Edward laughed. "I don't, actually. I like to think I'm an okay dresser."

I smiled as I started folding his underwear. "You are an incredible dresser. That's half the reason I started dating you."

He laughed again as he folded my panties, his favourite part of packing for home. In fact it was the only he did for packing. "I think that's a compliment."

"It is. Trust me. There is something sophisticated about a man that can match his outfits."

He walked over to me and kissed my lips. "Thanks. I had a beautiful girl to impress."

I rubbed his back. "I don't have a tacky sweater, either."

"Do you want one, baby?"

I giggled. "So, I had this idea."

"Uh, oh. That's never good." I slapped his bum and he laughed. "I'm teasing, sexy lady. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"An ugly sweater party."

He nodded. "Where at? Did we get invited to one?"

"No. I was thinking that we could maybe throw a party in our new house…?" I shrugged when Edward didn't say anything. "I know, it's not decorated or painted or anything, yet. And we haven't done a house warming party, either. But, I just thought, it's our first Christmas and I miss our friends and wouldn't it be nice to do something fun like that?"

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

He kissed my lips and smiled. "Stop talking."

"Okay."

He kissed me, again. "I think you are so damn adorable. And I love your idea."

"Really?"

"Really. Our house rocks. I think we should show it off a little."

"So, where would get tacky sweaters?" I asked him.

"Uh, the second hand store, maybe? We can check on the way out of town tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Yay."

Edward zipped up my suitcase and set it by the bedroom door. "Come here. I want you."

I laughed and climbed onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and we started kissing. "So, you girls had a good time, huh?"

"Yeah. It was really nice." I held up my hand. "I love my candy cane striped nails."

"It's cute."

I kissed him, again. "So, talk to me about those text messages you sent me. About wanting to be a daddy."

He shrugged. "I completely understand where you've been coming from, that's all. I just really want to give our kids everything. And I still, rationally, don't think I can do that, yet."

I nodded. "I know. I understand that. I just…I want one so much."

"Me, too."

"Maybe we should wait until after the wedding and then talk about it, again?"

"I love you, Bella. And yeah. That sounds good."

"So, Bryce was adorable, huh?"

Edward chuckled. "She was damn priceless. I agree with you on the wanting a girl of our own. They're so sweet and innocent."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "But if we do have a little boy, he'll be cute like you."

Edward smiled. "I can't wait to get home. I think it will be good for us."

"Want to go now?"

"It's seven o'clock at night. And dark. And cold."

"You're so responsible," I said as I slipped my hand under his t-shirt.

He chuckled. "Why don't we just stay here and fool around, tonight? We'll leave first thing in the morning, tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. What do you have in mind when you say fool around?"

"I was thinking about stripping you out of your clothes, kissing you absolutely everywhere, maybe sucking at your pretty nipples, making you come about two or three times. With my mouth. And then maybe we can slap a condom on this guy here," he said, taking my hand and setting it on the bulge in his jeans. "And have some hot, loud, really hard sex. You can scratch me up, bite me, grope me. And then, we'll have a nice warm bath."

"Wow. You really had a plan, there, didn't you," I asked, laughing a little.

He smiled and squeezed my bum cheek. "I wasn't done."

"Oh?"

"And then I was going to give you a nice massage. You will fall asleep in my arms and I'll pass out with my nose buried in your perfumed hair."

"You sound like you're writing a romance novel."

Edward laughed. "Nah. It's just our life."

"Awwww." I straddled his hips and pulled his shirt up so I could lick his tattoo. "You are so sexy."

He hummed. "I just know what to say to turn you on. I'm sneaky like that."

I giggled and then kissed over his chest. "Well, smarty pants, you forgot one thing in your fooling around to do list."

"Oh, yeah?" Edward grabbed my hips and pressed me a little harder over his erection.

"Uh."

He laughed. 'Tell me."

"I want to make you come two or three times with my mouth."

"I wish," he said. "But, for some crazy reason, guys can't come that many times in a row."

"Can I do it once?"

"Yes."

"Yay."

"I can't even believe that you like doing that."

"I love doing 'that.'"

He smiled and then rolled us over so he was above me. "My turn, first," he said, winking at me.

"Why?"

"I'm not patient." He pulled my shirt off and then unfastened my bra. "And I love your boobs."

I pushed him back over and straddled him again. I covered my boobs with my hands. "No, cheater. I want to go first."

He laughed. "Here's a thought…"

"What?"

He pressed his hands on my back so I would lay on his chest. He kissed my cheek and then whispered in my ear.

I pulled back and giggled. "Really? That's a thing?"

"That's a thing. It's a legitimate move. It's called the sixty-nine position."

I snorted as I laughed. "No way."

"You need to watch more porn, Bella."

I pressed my hands to my hot cheeks and laughed. "You need to watch less."

"If I did that, how would I teach you these crazy things?"

"No idea."

"Do you want to try it?" he asked.

"Yes."

Edward laughed. "You are so hot."

"I try. But, I really do want to try. I just don't know how I can concentrate on you when you're driving me crazy down there."

"I think the better you feel, the better you want your partner to feel, and it just keeps escalating."

"Okay. So, do I just sit on your face?"

Edward shut his eyes and groaned. "You are so flipping sexy."

"Is that not right?"

"Oh, it's just so right."

I laughed and slapped his chest. "I want to do it right. Focus."

"I'm focusing. Yes. Sit on my face and then lie down on top of me. Don't worry about anything else."

"But, I need to, you know, lick you, too."

"Do what you can. I'm just so turned on, right now."

I kissed his lips and laughed. "Now who's the one that knows how to turn you on with her words?"

Edward smiled. "You win."


	617. A Good Time

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Today's chapter is early, yesterday's was late! What's going on!? It's Thanksgiving weekend in Canada so my schedule is a little crazy. Thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 617 – A Good Time<strong>

"Okay, um, we're naked."

Edward chuckled. "We are. Get up here. I want to taste you."

"Um," I said, again.

Edward laughed and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to my lips. "You can change your mind, lover. If you don't want to try this, we don't have to. Just lie back and let me make you feel good, okay?"

I bit my lip and shook my hands to get the nerves out. I let out a deep breath. "No. I'm good. I want to try your porn moves."

"Well, technically, it's not _my_ move."

I giggled. "You can take credit in my books."

"Nice." He rubbed my back. "Now, flip around. I'm kissing the wrong lips."

I dropped my head on his shoulder and laughed. "I don't know why I'm acting so innocent."

"Keep it up, lover. It's so damn hot."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. It's nothing we haven't done, though. Don't be too nervous, okay?"

"Okay." I sat up and then got onto my knees. "So, okay."

"Bella," he sighed. "Get over here." He took my hand and pulled me so I sat on his lap. He slid his hands over my back and then kissed me, hard. "Try to relax, okay?" he asked, kissing me again before I could answer. "I want to make you feel incredible. You are the sexiest woman alive, baby. Damn. Look at you."

He kissed me again and I had to try not to smile. Edward was so, so good at relaxing me, at making me feel good in my skin, at turning me on.

He kissed my throat, my shoulder and then down to my breasts. "Wait, we're supposed to…"

"Uh, uh. You just enjoy this, right now." He met my eyes. "There are no rules in this bed. No instructions. It's just us, baby."

I smiled and kissed his mouth. "I want to make you feel good, Edward."

"I'm yours. You do what you want to me."

I let out a deep breath and kissed down his chest, over his tattoo, his abs and then right to where I wanted to be. I hummed and Edward groaned as he stroked my hair. "Mm. That feels so good, baby girl."

I smiled and peeked up at his face. He winked at me and blew me a kiss. "I'm going to lie back," he said.

I kept licking him, from my position on my knees between his legs and he kept groaning. "Scoot closer, baby," he said. "I want to touch you."

I moved to his side and he rubbed my back. "Lie down beside me." He was sneaky. I knew what he was planning, but I went along with it, trying to focus on Edward's body and the sounds he was making.

He kissed my hip and ran his hands up the backs of my thighs. "You have such sexy legs, baby."

I giggled and rolled onto my side so I could look up his body at his face. He followed me and rolled onto his side, his face right in line with my, I laughed again. I couldn't even think the word.

"You're doing so good," he said. "Lift your leg up, a little." He used his hands to spread my legs and moved my left leg over his head. I squeaked when he licked me. I had been so wound up, so tense about mastering a new technique that I wasn't letting myself enjoy it.

But one touch of Edward's tongue and I forgot everything I was worried about. He was rubbing my legs, my bum cheeks and humming as he teased me. And then, I have no idea how he actually lifted me, Edward was on his back and I was on top of him, quite literally sitting on his face.

It was a little embarrassing, but really, really erotic at the same time. By the sounds he was making I could tell that he was really enjoying himself. So, he didn't think it was weird.

I was clutching onto his thighs, my eyes closed, just taking in the heat of his body under mine, how his hands felt as they moved over my skin in soft, soothing strokes and mostly, how his tongue was caressing me in the most intimate way.

"Edward. God." And I let go. That fast.

He kissed my inner thigh and kept rubbing my hips and thighs. "You doing good?" he asked.

I hummed and dropped my face on his hip. "That's an understatement."

He laughed and nipped my thigh. "More?"

"Okay."

"That's my girl."

I shivered when he kissed my too sensitive skin. He was making me feel so good. I turned my head and kissed the side of Edward's erection.

He groaned and I smiled. I wanted him to keep making that sound. The sound that I drew from his lips with my touch. It was just so hard to concentrate when he was sucking and licking and kissing me down there.

"Wait, Edward. Ah, that feels so good. Just stop for a minute," I said. "I want to have a turn."

He laughed and squeezed my bum. "That's the genius of the position, lover. You can do whatever you want to me and I don't need to stop."

I laughed. "I know. But I can't concentrate."

"Okay. I'll wait. Go ahead, babe."

I took Edward's length into my mouth and tried to do a good job, but all that I could think of was that he was staring at me right between the legs.

Edward rolled me back onto my side and then sat up. "You stiffened right up there," he said, turning so we were face to face, again.

I covered my face with my hand and Edward moved it so he could kiss me. "Don't hide. Talk to me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled up to him. "Sorry. I just felt a little self-conscious."

"Of this work of art you call a body?" I laughed and he smiled. "Don't worry about it. It was a new thing." He kissed me hard and then met my eyes. "But, you did very, very well."

"Hardly. You didn't, you know, come."

"I said not to worry about me." Another big kiss to the lips. "Do you still want to have a go at that loud, crazy sex we talked about earlier?"

I giggled. "I think I'm good at that."

"Mm. Damn right you are. Hold that thought."

He sat up for a condom and I brushed my hair from my face. "You don't think I'm lame?" I asked. "I mean I should have been able to do that."

"Hush."

I smiled when he threaded our fingers together. "You are so sexy, Bella. Your shyness, which you seem to think is a downfall, turns me on. You know that."

"We could try it again?" I said, even though I sounded really insecure, even to my own ears.

"Baby, don't. It was different and that's scary for you. We'll try it again some other time. Tonight, I just want to enjoy you. I want you to enjoy your time with me. I want to hear you laugh and see you smile. Tense Bella isn't going to have a good time."

I shoved his shoulder and he laughed. "I'm having a good time."

He pinched my hip and I laughed with him. "Now you are."

Edward kissed my cheeks and then down my throat. I hummed and held his body close to mine. "I really, really love you, you know?"

"Oh, I know," he said. "I love you, too, my little porn star."

I flopped back on the blankets and laughed. "Hardly."

"Hey," he said, caressing my cheek with his fingers. "You're the perfect lover in my books."


	618. Tacky and Happy

**A/N - Happy Thanksgiving to my Canadian readers, Happy Monday to all! Thanks so much for reading! If you want to see the tacky sweaters, check the Facebook page! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 618 – Tacky and Happy<strong>

**Saturday, December 18**

"A Scottie dog?" Edward asked. He held up a red sleeveless sweater, v-neck with a black dog on the front, accented with white polka dots and bows, green trees and a big plaid bow.

"Ooh. That's tacky."

Edward chuckled. "Actually, I think you would look sexy in this sweater."

"Yeah?" I asked, smiling.

"Definitely. You make everything sexy."

"Even a tacky sweater?"

"Oh, yeah. That sweater with little black lace panties. Hot."

I giggled. "I'll be wearing more than that when the guests arrive."

"But, when they leave…"

"Okay. I'll get that one."

"Awesome."

"Now, it's your turn, Mr. Cullen. Do I get to choose?"

He laughed as we walked to the men's rack of the second hand store. "Do your worst."

"No, no, no," I said, as I flipped through the selection of nice Christmas sweaters.

"Bella. What about that blue one?"

"No. You would look hot in that one. It's supposed to be tacky." I smirked up at Edward's face when I pulled out the ugliest men's sweater, ever. "This one."

He snorted and shook his head. "That is a woman's sweater."

I laughed. "No. It's clearly in the men's department."

"Bella."

"Are you whining?" I asked, giggling.

"There are sparkles and sequins and god help me, fuzzy Santa beards. Bella…"

I couldn't stop laughing. In fact I was bent over, holding my stomach. Edward started laughing with me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I'm wearing, aren't I?" he asked.

I tried to catch my breath, but I couldn't. The sweater, covered in Santas with a rainbow of hats and sequined beards, even had small plastic Christmas lights around the collar. It had to be the ugliest men's sweater ever and I couldn't leave without it.

"Please."

He kissed my lips. "Only because I love you. And that is the only reason."

I smiled, a little smug in my victory. "Thank you."

"You owe me."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. I need to think about it."

I giggled. "Stop pouting."

We bought our sweaters and then headed back to the car. "You ready for the long drove home?" Edward asked we drove off the ferry and turned onto the highway, my hand secure in his.

"I am. I love the drive home. I love that we're going home. That we have so much time with friends and family, that we don't have any homework."

He laughed. "Yeah. That's a plus, huh?"

"So, about last night…"

Edward glanced over at me, a serious look on his face. "I feel bad about that, Bella. You clearly weren't comfortable."

"No. I don't want you to feel bad. I like trying new things. I just get embarrassed."

"Tell me what embarrassed you. We're not strangers to oral sex. Was it that you were on top of me?"

"Well, I think it was a few things, actually."

"I'm all ears."

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "You are much more than ears."

He laughed. "Stop deflecting. Baby. I just want to understand, okay? Making love to you is perfection in my eyes. I feel so close to you, so in love with you. Everything is right. So, when things are wrong…I just want to fix it."

"The first thing is that I like to see your eyes when we're intimate." I felt my cheeks burning, but I kept talking. "When you, you know, lick me and stuff, down there, you always look up at my face. It makes me feel close to you. You make love to me with your eyes, Edward."

"I'm more talented than I thought."

I giggled and I appreciated his teasing to help me relax. "You are. I just sort of felt like I was on my own down there. It wasn't like we were connected, even those we were physically."

"Okay. That makes sense. The emotional connection."

"Which is probably why it works in porn," I said. "It's just about the sex, right?"

"I feel like an ass."

"Baby, no. I like crazy things and new positions and stuff. Well, at least, trying them. So, I still want you to suggest stuff to me. I still want to try stuff. I just don't know if I liked how you had nowhere to look but between my legs."

"Yeah, that part didn't bother me in the least. Actually, I loved that."

"Really?" I asked. "Like, that isn't weird?"

Edward laughed. "Well, I am a teenaged boy." I slapped his thigh and he laughed. "I'm teasing. But, seriously, Bella. I think you have a beautiful body. I love how you look and taste and smell. And if that's weird, well, I can't change that. You turn me on, lover. Every single part of you."

I smiled. "Yeah. That's a little weird."

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my fingers. "Still love me?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. Thank you for telling me, though. So, on my future check list when I look for crazy sex moves: eye contact, emotional connection and multiple viewpoints. Gotcha."

I giggled. "You are a great student." I turned in my seat to face him. "Thanks for listening."

"I could listen to you all day."

"I know you could. I just meant, thanks for actually paying attention to what I'm saying."

He chuckled. "You matter to me. Your opinions matter, your feelings. All of it."

"My god, you're romantic."

"I like to think so. I try, at least."

"Hey, when we get home –" My phone started to ring in my purse. "It's my mom."

Edward smiled as I answered the call. "Hey, mom."

"Isabella, sweetheart, I have the most wonderful news." I smiled. I knew what she was going to say. "I'm engaged. Aro proposed last night."

"Oh, mom," I said, feeling the tears gush down my face. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you, baby. We were out for an evening stroll after a rather lavish dinner of Genoa's best seafood. We were at the The Palazzo Reale, this beautiful palace with mosaic style stone pathways and palm trees and baby, you have to see this place. Anyway, there is this reflecting pond outside and Aro took my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"He said: 'Renee, my love. You are the bright light in my life. You bring me joy and make me smile. I love you and I love your daughter. I love that you have allowed me to share in your life and have let me into your heart. I want nothing more than to share the rest of my too short life with you. Please do me the honor of accepting this ring and becoming my wife.'"

"That's beautiful," I sobbed. I was such a sucker for happy endings. Especially for my mom. She really deserved this.

"Only it was better than that, because Aro said it and his words were so much more elegant."

I laughed and wiped my eyes. Edward rubbed my thigh and winked at me. "I'm so glad that you went to Italy with him."

"He told me that you knew? How could you not tell me?"

I laughed harder. "Mom. It was his secret."

"Thank you for supporting him on this. He told me that he wouldn't have asked me if you wouldn't have welcomed him into our family. That our relationship was important to him."

"Mom. I think he's the one for you. And to be honest, he will make an incredible step-dad. He's so thoughtful and fun and his happiness makes you happy. That's all I could ever ask for you."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, again. I knew this was coming, but god, I was so emotional.

"You are the best daughter."

"I really am trying to be, mom."

"You're succeeding, baby. You don't have to try. Oh," she said. "How were your exams? How's Edward? How are you both doing?"

"We're good, mom." I smiled at Edward and he blew me a kiss. "We're focusing on us and the future and the wedding. Our exams went well. I think we passed."

"Oh, baby. I'm so proud of you both."

"Thank you, mom."

"Oh. Aro's back. With Champagne."

I giggled. "And, I don't want to hear any more details. Enjoy your, is it night time?"

"It's seven in the evening. I'd have called you sooner, but I wanted to wait until you were awake."

"Well, congratulations, again," I said. "And Merry Christmas if I don't hear from you in the next week."

"Oh, I'll call. Tell Edward we love him, too."

"I will."

"Congrats, Renee," Edward called out, making my mom laugh in my ear.

"Bye, mom," I said. "I love you." I ended the call and turned to Edward.

"Aro proposed and Renee said yes?"

"Yeah. God, I'm a mess. But he said romantic things to her. And she's so excited."

"Good," he said. "I'm happy for her. What were you going to say before the phone rang?"

"Oh," I said, and thought back to what I was thinking. I laughed and Edward smiled. "I was going to say, that when we get home, we'll have to hang our mistletoe."

Edward chuckled. "You packed it?"

"I couldn't leave Seattle without it."


	619. Home, Sweet Home

**A/N - Happy Tuesday, my amazing readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 619 – Home, Sweet Home<strong>

"Home, sweet home," Edward said. He set me down inside the house and then kissed my lips.

"You know, you don't have to carry me over the threshold every single time we come back to the house."

He smiled. "I know. But, I love carrying you, holding you and squeezing your incredible bum." He shrugged. "Call me crazy."

"You're," I started, before kissing his lips, "so crazy. And remarkably sexy with the beard."

He winked at me. "I happened to realize that I was getting more action with facial hair. The decision was an easy one." I shoved his shoulder and he laughed. "I'm going to go get our bags."

"Hurry. I'm hungry."

"Hungry for lovin'?"

"For lunch at your mom's."

"Ouch."

I laughed and I let Robbie out of his carrier. I ran upstairs to our bedroom and quickly used the bathroom. Darn long drives. I walked into our bedroom and smiled when I caught Edward setting our suitcase on the bed. "Fancy meeting you here," I said, winking at him.

"Ooh. Flirting. I love it." Edward wrapped me in his arms and kissed me slowly. "I have a few more trips to the car. Like a girl, you over packed."

I giggled. "Hurry. I think I changed my mind. I'm hungry for your hot body."

"Hey, we haven't done it on the stairs, yet."

"How would that work, exactly?" I asked, squeezing his bum.

"Stop thinking. Just get lost in the passion."

I frowned at him, unbuckled his belt, unzipped his fly and yanked his jeans down his legs. I dropped to my knees and kissed him over his black boxer briefs. "Are you going to get lost with me?" I asked.

"God, Bella," he said through clenched teeth. He knelt in front of me and pulled my sweater over my head. He yanked my bra cups down and captured my nipple between his lips. "I love it when you get dirty with me."

He unclasped my bra and then yanked my yoga pants and panties down to my thighs. I giggled and he smiled at my face. "This okay?"

I knew he was checking because of my moment of insecurity the night before. And he was an angel for it. "This is so much more than okay." I rubbed him through his boxers. "But, it's not the stairs."

"Have we done it on the bedroom floor, yet?"

I kissed his lips. "No."

"One spot at a time, then. I don't think we'll make it to the stairs right now."

He pulled a condom out of his jeans pocket and had me on my back in under a minute. I giggled as he pushed into me and started kissing my face.

"What?" he asked, an adorable smile on his face.

"We're total pervs."

He laughed with me, his hips still circling, our bodies still deliciously joined. "You love it."

"I really, really do. Uh, Edward. Yeah. Right there."

He smirked as he pushed forward harder, in exactly the right spot. "There?"

I cried out and raked my fingernails over his shoulders. "Yes."

He kissed me, capturing my moans, as he hit my clit over and over and over again. I dropped my head back, away from him so I could scream and then catch my breath. He still didn't stop.

"Edward, ah, Edward. What are you… God, yes. Right there. I'm going to… again. Uh. Baby."

"Come on, lover. Come for me, again, baby." Edward was breathless and I could tell how hard he was trying to hold back for me.

I pressed my face into the crook of his neck, wrapped my legs tightly around his hips and let myself come for the second time in minutes. Edward groaned and fell on top of me, squishing me and making me laugh.

"Wow," I said, rubbing his back over his t-shirt. "That was divine."

"Mm."

I giggled, again. "Are you sleeping?"

"Almost."

"You need to take the condom off."

"I know."

I shoved his shoulder and he rolled over onto his back beside me. I kissed his lips. "I'm tingly."

"Good." His eyes were still closed.

I laughed, again and pinched his nipple through his shirt.

"Ow." His eyes flew open and he rubbed his chest. "What was that for?"

"Finally got more than one word out of you," I said.

He laughed and winked at me, before taking the condom off. "These are awesome by the way, Bella," he said. "So thin. I could feel everything."

I giggled as he hobbled to the bathroom, his pants still around his knees. He washed his hands and walked back into our bedroom the same way.

I was hysterical by then and he sat beside me, his back leaning against the foot of the bed. "So, we can check off the bedroom floor."

"I like that we do this."

"Have sex in weird places?" Edward asked, before kissing my neck.

"Yeah. We're very spontaneous. It makes life fun."

"Personally, I think you make life fun," he said and then kissed my lips. "I love you."

"Aw. I love you, too."

"I need to pull up my pants and finish bringing in all of your clothes."

I laughed. "Let me put my bra on and I can help."

He reached out and softly covered my breast with his hand. "If you must."

We got dressed, to Edward's dismay, and ran down to the car to bring in the rest of our bags, Christmas gifts and the two gallons of Sweet Camomile, aka, the prettiest yellow paint ever created. We'd stopped at the hardware store when we reached Forks to get brushes, rollers, tape and paint. We had already decided that tomorrow morning, we were cranking on the tunes and shutting out the world until our new kitchen was Cullized, Edward's word, not mine.

"So, lunch with the Cullens and then home to get ready for the Policeman's Ball?" I asked Edward as we had a quick shower, together.

"Sounds about right."

"Are you excited to see your family?" I asked him as I soaped up his chest.

"Yes, because I love them and miss them."

"But, no because…"

He shook his head. "The last time we were together was right after that asshole attacked you and I was a flipping mess. I know my mom was worried sick, still probably is and I hope the kids aren't scarred from that experience. I just, I don't want them to ask how we are and act differently towards us.

"And I know that is so damn selfish of me to say. They love us and they want the best for us. But, I feel like you and I have a handle on what happened, right? Like we're getting back to us?"

"I think so, too."

He kissed me softly. "Am I a bad son?"

"No. You're an incredible son and an even better brother. We're okay. They'll see that we are, too. It's going to be fine. It's going to fun, actually. It's Christmas."

Edward nodded. "I love you. You're perfect and you always know what to say to fix things."

"Maybe you should marry me?"

"Done."


	620. My Little Boy

**A/N - Happy, happy Wednesday! It's rainy and gloomy here! Booo! I really hate the rain! So, I could clearly not live in Forks! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 620 – My Little Boy<strong>

"My babies," Esme said, pulling both Edward and I into a tight hug. "I've missed you both so, so, so much." She kissed my cheek and then Edward's.

I smiled at Edward and he winked at me. He was doing okay. "I missed you too, mom," he said, squeezing her, again and rocking her back and forth. "I love you."

"Oh, sweetheart. I love you, too. It's so nice to see you both smiling."

"I'm going to go see the guys. Are they in the kitchen?"

"Oh. Yes. They're picking at my lunch. You guys can go ahead and sit in the dining room," she said. "We can eat now."

Edward smiled at me and then headed into the kitchen, rather quickly, actually.

I gave Esme a hug and kissed her cheek. "He's doing great," I whispered in her ear. "We had a rough couple days, but I think we're better. He doesn't want to dwell on it or talk about it, right now, though."

She nodded her head and wiped at her eyes. "Did I upset him, just now?"

"No. He was nervous to come here, though. I think he's scared to cry."

"I understand. I miss my little boy. When he was a baby, I could protect him."

I smiled and gave my future mother in law another hug. "He's doing a great job on his own, you know. You should be proud of him."

"Oh, we are. So, so proud." She kissed my cheek. "Don't tell him, but I'm counting down the days until you both move back home to Forks."

I laughed. "We are, too, actually."

"Do you think you and I can spend some time together this week? I miss talking with you."

"Absolutely. I have lots to fill you in on with the wedding plans and I want your opinion about a few things for the house."

Esme smiled, looking truly happy. "I really love having you both home."

"We love being here. Trust me."

Esme and I walked into the dining room and I smiled when I looked around the table at my beautiful in-laws. I loved this family so much. I walked around the table and gave them all hugs, Alice, Carlisle, Emmett.

"Hey, Bella," Jasper said, standing up to give me a tight hug. "How's your head?"

I kissed his cheek and squeezed him tighter. "I'm really doing well, Jasper. Thanks for checking, though." He didn't seem to want to let me go. I understood and it was sweet. I was his big sister and he was worried. "I promise," I whispered and he nodded.

I sat between him and Edward. And I felt loved.

"Hey, Jazz?" Edward asked. "How's your driving practice going?" He was changing the subject, again, but I understood. He didn't want to talk about Ray. But I hoped over the next three weeks that we were with our families, he would open up with them.

"Uh, it's been too rainy, here. The roads are slick."

"We should go try out skids and braking in the winter conditions," Edward said.

"Well, that sounds horrifying," he said, making Emmett and Edward laugh.

"It's not that bad," Edward said. "You'll master it before Christmas."

"Doubt that," he said.

"How are the girls?" I asked.

"Hot," Emmett said.

"Really good." Jasper.

"Alice," I said, smiling at my sweet little sister to be. "How's school?"

And that started a twenty minute story about Mikey's volcano science project that his dad had helped him make. She was adorable and I missed her chatter. I was so looking forward to this Christmas break.

Edward seemed completely relaxed, now. I think he just had some jitters before he got here, but I was thankful that they seemed to have passed. This was his family, the home he grew up in. He shouldn't feel uncomfortable here.

"What are you doing for your project, Alice?" Edward asked.

"I don't know yet. But, I hafta decide on Christmas break. It's my turn in January."

"We're going to come up with something brilliant," he said. "You are going to blow the minds of all the little grade threes in the class. You know why?"

"Why?"

"You're a Cullen and therefore the smartest student in class."

Alice giggled and Carlisle shook his head. "Can we teach modesty, too?"

Edward winked at his baby sister. "She should be proud of her big brain. It's cute."

"So, whose going to the Policeman's Ball, tonight?" I asked.

"It's adult only," Emmett said. He winked at me. "Oh, no, I don't get to put on my monkey suit." He waved his hands around, pretending to panic.

Edward laughed. "What are you guys doing tonight, then?"

"We're babysitting Alice and Mikey."

"Just you?" Edward asked.

"Well, Rose is coming over. And Maria."

"Triple date night, huh?" Edward teased earning a frown from Alice.

"It is not a date," she said, setting her hands on her hips. "I'm the one that has to keep an eye on Emmett."

Edward laughed at that piece of news. "That's actually smart," Edward said to his mom. "Good thinking, mom."

"Thank you, sweetheart," she said, obviously happy that Edward seemed back to his old self.

"Dad's going to order us pizza," Alice continued. "And those giant cookies."

"Lucky," Edward said. "Are you going to save me one?"

"Maybe," she said, giggling. She was so priceless. And clearly loving the attention she was being given.

"Oh, guess what?" I said. "My mom called me on our drive home. She's engaged."

"Oh, honey. How exciting for her," Esme said, her hand over her heart. "To Aro, right?"

I giggled. "Yeah. He gets her. He loves her and I've never seen her so happy."

"Are they getting married in Italy?" Emmett asked.

"I hope not," I said. "Not on this trip, at least. I would love to be there for her. If she does want to get married in Italy, later, though, and she buys me a ticket, then yes, I hope she gets married in Italy."

Edward laughed. "And I've been brushing up on my Italian, so maybe she'll buy me a ticket, too."

"I think she knows we're a package deal," I said, rubbing his thigh.

"Say something in Italian," Alice said.

"Okay," Edward said. "Hmm. Okay. Alice. Sei cosi molto carina."

Alice giggled and it made me smile. She loved her brother so much. She wore her feelings all over her face and it shone with joy. "What did that mean?"

"I said 'Alice. You are very cute.'"

"Yay. Say it, again."

"Sei cosi molto carina."

"Again."

"Sei cosi molto carina." Edward laughed. "This sounds so impressive, but my vocabulary is very limited. I pretty much only know how to flirt with Bella."

"I'm not complaining," I said, earning myself a cute grin.

"Hey, you're learning," Carlisle said. "That is very impressive. Keep at it if you like it."

"Yeah. Bella's soon to be step dad loves teaching me words. It gives us something to talk about, I think."

"Esme, you should see the beautiful copper pots and pans that Aro bought for our new kitchen."

"They sound beautiful," she said, smiling. "Do you have them at the house?"

"No. I had my mom send them to my dad's place so he could sign for them. We'll have to pick them up, though." I bounced in my seat. "I love that we have a house here."

"Me, too," Emmett said.

"Me, too," Jasper agreed.

"And me," Alice said.

Edward leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. He looked genuinely happy being home. This trip, this holiday, these coming weeks home were going to do a world a good for us. We were loved and it made me feel so safe and warm. I could tell that Edward felt the exact same way.


	621. Just Us

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 621 – Just Us<strong>

"Daddy," I said while hugging him. He was rocking me back and forth on the fronts steps of his house. "I love you."

"I love you, too. How were your exams?"

"We aced 'em."

"That's my girl."

I looked over at Edward and he was laughing with Heidi. They got along so well. I was really lucky. "Your presents from your mom came from Denver," she said when it was my turn for a hug.

"Yay. Did you look at them?" I asked. "The pots are beautiful."

"I didn't open your mail," my dad said.

I giggled. "Do you have to follow every law?"

"It's in the job description," he said, smiling.

"Oh, Bella. They are beautiful," Heidi said after I tore open the box. "They're from Italy," she said, looking at the bottom of a saucepan.

"I can't wait to cook in these."

"Maybe if we're lucky, we'll get to eat what she cooks," my dad said to Edward.

"That's all I was thinking," he agreed. "Bella's going to cook more." I playfully frowned at Edward and he laughed. "What? That's a compliment. You are incredible in the kitchen."

"Thank you." I looked up at my dad. "Aro proposed to mom last night."

He nodded. "You knew it was coming, huh?"

"Yeah. He takes care of her, dad."

"Good," he said. "Then I'm happy for her."

Heidi rubbed my dad's back. It was probably hard for him to hear that. Yeah, he was divorced from my mom, but she was his first love, they had a baby together and she left him. He didn't fall out of love with her.

He was bitter and hurt and I knew he hated her for taking me from him. But, I think, deep in his heart, he still loved her. And that was why he hurt so much. Why he didn't open his heart again for almost fifteen years after she left.

But he had Heidi now and she made him truly happy. She was such an understanding woman, too. She was there for my dad and she was always there for me. I felt, without a doubt, that Heidi was my dad's soul mate.

"Hey, dad," I said, hoping to change the subject. "Edward and I are throwing a tacky sweater party."

He laughed. "Oh, yeah? I don't own anything, tacky."

Heidi laughed and shook her head. "We'll easily be able to find something in his closet."

"Hey."

Heidi tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Have you ventured into your dad's closet? It's frightening. In fact I think he still has some clothes from the eighties in there."

"What?" my dad asked. "Those are good quality items. You don't just throw them out because the kids nowadays don't like them."

Edward chuckled. "I really can't wait for this party."

"When?" Heidi asked.

"No idea," I answered. "I would say tomorrow but we're painting a bit and I don't want anyone to touch the walls."

"Monday is Alice's Christmas concert. She's dancing in it. We can't miss it," Edward said, smiling proudly. "She'd kill us. What about Tuesday? Paint should be dry?"

"Will people come to a party on a Tuesday?" I asked.

""I think so," Heidi said. "It will be just a few days before Christmas. Most people are on vacation and they can at least pop by, right?"

"Okay. I like that plan. Tuesday."

Edward came to sit beside me on the floor and kissed my cheek. "Maybe we can whip something up in those pots and pans, huh?"

I smiled. "I'll cook, you phone everyone and invite them."

He laughed. "Deal."

We got home from my dad's so we could get ready for the Policeman's Ball. Edward took my hand and pulled me on the bed. "Come here for a sec."

"What's on your mind, handsome?" I asked him as I rested my back on his chest.

He wrapped me snuggly in his arms and kissed the top of my head. "I just need a minute of quiet, of just us."

"I understand."

So we sat quietly for a few minutes, neither of saying anything, but not needing to. I was focused on Edward's heartbeat on my back, the warmth of his body on mine, his breath on the back of my neck. I loved this. And if he needed me, then I was fine with it.

"This fundraiser, tonight," he started.

"Are you worried about it?" I asked him.

"Just that it's for domestic violence, that they might talk about it, that I might freak out when I think about Ray."

"We don't have to go, Edward," I said. "Honestly. We can stay here and have an early start on painting."

"You bought a beautiful gown."

"I can wear it for you. We can dance in the living room."

He chuckled. "You're so crazy, you're perfect."

I smiled, just happy to hear him laugh.

"I'll be right there with you the whole time," I said. "I think it's going to be a fun night, though. We can show off the dance moves you taught me, even though I'm probably a little rusty."

"Ah, you're an incredible dancer, Bella."

"Thanks."

"I sort of feel different," he said. "Like at my mom's."

"How so?"

"I don't know. I felt like everyone was on edge. Like they didn't know what to say to me. They're my family, damn it. And I didn't like it at all." He sighed. "It's my fault, too. I know I was probably acting different, too."

"Can I tell you what I think?"

"Please," Edward said. "Always."

I smiled and tilted my head back for a kiss that made me smile wider. "I think that as hard as it's going to be, babe, you need to sit with them and talk about what happened and how you feel about it. Everything we went through. I think they have the right to know, to understand.

"And Edward, you talk to your brothers about everything. Don't shut them out when you need them. You are consistently there for them. Let them in. Let them help you."

"So, maybe I should just sit with Em and Jazz and kind of talk."

"Get the pizza pockets, sit on your bed and do this how you guys always do. I know this was rough on Jasper. I know he would probably like the opportunity to talk to you about what he saw, heard and felt."

"Tomorrow?"

"I think sooner rather than later would be best. Get it out of the way so you boys can enjoy your Christmas break together."

"You are so smart and it's incredibly sexy."

I laughed. "Hardly. Why don't you go over tomorrow afternoon? I can go to my dad's and wrap your Christmas gifts with Heidi. It's a win/win."

"Yeah. Okay." He kissed me, again. "You know how to make me feel better. I love you."

"I love you, too, hot stuff."

"Wait until you see me in my tux."

I giggled. "I can't wait."


	622. Rehearsal

**A/N - Happy Friday! Hope you all have a great weekend! Tomorrow's chapter will be EPOV, just because I love him. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 622 – Rehearsal<strong>

"Okay, we're in the car," Edward said. "We're dressed up. Can we say that counts as attending the ball?" He reached over and slid his hand in mine. "You look so beautiful, my love."

"Oh? Is there any specific reason that you want to head back inside, up to our room, oh and maybe to our bed?"

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss my lips. "I love you. And you are just too damn gorgeous to share with the rest of this sleepy little town."

I giggled. "Thank you. And I love you, too. So much, handsome. We don't have to stay long, okay?"

"I'm fine, babe. Don't worry about me."

"See, when you say that…"

He kissed me again to shut me up. "I know I said that last week when I wasn't fine, but right now, I'm fine. One week until Christmas, Bella. Our very, very first one together."

"That's exciting."

"I know," he agreed and then started the car. "Let's go."

We drove to the ballroom at the lodge, and apparently everyone in Forks got married there because it's the only hall big enough to hold their guests.

"Why aren't we getting married in the Lodge?" I teased. "We're so uncool."

Edward laughed. "If it rains, we'll use it as a backup plan."

"Oh, my god. I'm just going to pretend you didn't curse our special day, our outdoor wedding, by mentioning the rain."

Edward looped his arm with mine as we walked up to the Lodge. Mini lights hung around the door and they shone beautifully in the night.

"I didn't curse us. Our day is going to be perfect. I promise you. And we'll have lights just like these."

I smiled. "I feel like tonight is a rehearsal in a way."

"Yeah?"

"You're in a tux, Edward. You look like, god, I don't know, like a freaking movie star." He laughed and I beamed up at his face. "And I'm in this gown and it's strapless like my wedding dress."

"Wow."

"Ah. I keep telling you about the dress. When am I going to keep my mouth shut."

Edward chuckled. "So, let's see, it's strapless, it's fitted. Jesus, Bella, I'm going to be hard for our whole damn wedding. Like six hours. I hope you're not expecting any action on our wedding night. I'm not sure all my parts are going to work after that torture."

I giggled into his arm and he laughed with me. "You're crazy."

"I thought we knew that, already. And that we've established you love me anyway."

I smiled up at his face. This, right here, was my Edward. Completely relaxed, comfortable and really, really silly and fun. It was awesome how being home had done a world of good for him. That and he was really opening up to me. I was so proud of him and I loved him so much.

"Oh, look at you two," Esme said. She and Carlisle were waiting in the lobby for us. "You are such a breathtaking couple. Carlisle, aren't they just beautiful together?"

Carlisle, in an identical tux to Edward, kissed my cheek and then patted Edward's shoulder. "We make handsome sons," he said. "And ones with great taste."

I smiled at my in-laws. They were just wonderful to me. I had really lucked out with the Cullen family. Not all girls were this lucky.

"Thank you," I said, smiling. "Esme, your dress is beautiful."

"Oh, thank you, sweetheart," she said of her deep red body hugging cocktail dress. "It's not too tight?"

"Mom, you look amazing as always," Edward said.

"Yes, Esme," I said. "You definitely have the body for that gown. Carlisle, you are a lucky man."

He smiled and kissed his wife's cheek. "I've been saying that for years."

"Well, I didn't know there'd be celebrities here." I turned and smiled at my step mom, looking stunning in a black, off the shoulder, floor length gown. Her hair was pulled back in a twist and she looked so elegant, just like she had on her wedding day.

"No kidding," I said, pulling her close for a hug. "Wow. You look phenomenal."

She smiled as Edward kissed her cheek. "Pretty nice, huh? I bought in Canada on our honeymoon."

"It's beautiful," Esme said.

"And, daddy," I said, smiling at his dress uniform. "Handsome as ever."

He gave me a hug and a kiss and pulled the tickets out of his jacket pocket. "Shall we go dance?"

"Absolutely," I said. "I'm really excited. I love dressing up."

"We'll have to get our photos taken," Heidi said. "I hired a photographer, oh, and I rented an archway. Like those proms in the eighties. I thought for a donation to our charity, couples can get a photo together. Cute or cheesy?"

Edward laughed. "Both, maybe. But, I'm so doing it."

"By yourself?" I teased.

"With anyone that will pose with me."

"Sign me up," Esme said, squeezing her son's shoulder. "Is it just me or does this feel like a practice run for your wedding?"

I laughed. "I just said that to Edward as we were walking in. That's exactly what it feels like."

"And her gown is strapless," Edward added.

"How do you know that?" Heidi asked him.

Edward smirked. "She keeps letting the details slip. It's awesome."

I frowned at him and he laughed. "He's tricking me, somehow," I said, smiling the minute I heard his beautiful laughter.

He leaned down to kiss my lips. "You just love me."

"You're just a smooth talker."

He took my arm in his and led me into the hall. It was beautifully decorated in Christmas décor. The dance floor was central and was surrounded by round tables draped in crisp white linens and festive seasonal centerpieces.

"Beautiful," I breathed.

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Yes, you are."

I giggled and he kissed my cheek. "Thank you."

"I love that your hair is pulled up. I can still see a faint hickey on your neck."

I shook my head. "I put so much makeup on that."

"Oops."

"I love it, Edward."

"Good."

"So, handsome. Should we go get our picture taken under the prom archway?"

"Absolutely. I didn't go to my prom, so you're my sexy prom date."

I smiled. "I want this photo in our new house."

"Definitely."


	623. One More

**A/N - Happy Saturday! This weekend is crazy for me! Hope you're enjoying yours, too! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 623 – One More<strong>

**EPOV**

"One more," I said, giving the photographer another five bucks. I was having way too much fun posing with Bella. I hadn't gone to my senior prom, but being dressed up and here with my beautiful fiancée, I don't know, I felt so carefree. I was having a blast. We did a nice smile pose, a fake pose with Bella pretending to fix my tie, and now one more.

I set my hands on Bella's hips. She put her hands on my shoulders and we kissed right as I saw the flash. So, I spent fifteen dollars for two minutes of fun, but Bella seemed so happy and she looked so damn good. I wanted to remember this night forever.

It was weird. I felt so light, tonight, so content. And I knew it was the talk that Bella and I had this afternoon that made all the difference. She was right. I had to stop hiding. I need to stop ignoring the issue.

I knew that Emmett and Jasper loved Bella as if she was their own sister. I knew that the attack with Ray not only ripped through me, but it scared my family to death, too. But, when it happened, I was so selfish, so absorbed with my own pain, my own fears and what ifs, that I don't think I had taken the time to talk with Em and Jazz about how they felt.

Bella had been my only concern. To me that made sense. She was the one that had been through the scare of her life. She was my life.

But, just seeing Jasper holding onto Bella at lunch, seeing the love he had for her, god, I was such an ass. I was so thankful that I had my girl. That she was so loving and caring and had suggested that I go hang out with my brothers. That I talk to them.

"You're amazing," I whispered into her ear as we walked onto the dance floor.

"Why do you say that?" she said. I basked in her warm hand on my chest, the other tucked into mine as we slowly rocked to the beat on the floor.

"Because I don't know what I would do without you."

"Aw."

I smiled and kissed her pretty pink lips. "Tell me more about your wedding dress."

She laughed. "Yeah, right. It's not going to happen."

"Come on. I already almost know."

"But, you don't know it all."

I chuckled. "I'm so excited."

"About the dress? The wedding?"

"Just life." I smiled at her. "I don't know. I just feel, uh, I feel like me."

I was holding her in my arms and I swear that I felt the weight lift off her shoulders, the tension leave her body. "I'm so happy to hear you say that."

"I'm sorry that I've been such a challenge this week. I just… I don't know. It was rough."

"I understand, Edward. You never have to apologize to me for how you feel. I'm just happy that you're ready to talk about it." She giggled. "I know that's not a boy thing. To share feelings and stuff, but I really appreciate that you're trying. For me. For the boys."

"You know what. I should talk to my mom."

"I think she would love that, baby," Bella said. "Why don't you ask her to dance? I think it would make her night."

I kissed her sexy little lips. "I am not done dancing with you. Save me some more, okay?"

"All of my dances are reserved for you."

"I like that."

"I like you. Now go make your mom happy."

"My turn?" I turned and saw Charlie standing behind me.

"Of course, daddy," Bella said. She was such a daddy's girl. It was sweet and I loved that she had him in her life now. I loved that Charlie had his daughter back, too. Happy endings all around.

I smiled as I watched Bella laugh with her dad. God, she was beautiful. She always was. But, tonight, I was enamoured with every little detail: the way her eyeliner went past her eyes, a little, that was really sexy; the way her engagement ring caught the light; the way her thumb caressed my chest while we danced. That was new and I liked it.

Tonight seemed to be a turning point for me. And I was excited. I was ready to let this go, this panic, this fear, this hurt. But, my mind hadn't let me. Until now. I turned and walked over to my mom. She was dancing with dad and they looked so in love. My dad looked at my mom the way I looked at Bella: an all-encompassing gaze. After twenty years, I knew Bella and would look at each other that way, too, still.

"May I steal mom?" I asked, my hand on my dad's shoulder.

My dad laughed. "Someone else dancing with Bella?"

"Yeah. Dads usually trump fiancés, right?"

"I think so," he said. "Enjoy."

My mom squeezed me in a tight mom hug. She had tears in her eyes when she looked up at my face. "I'm sorry," she said, quickly wiping her tears. "You just look so…"

"Happy?" I finished for her. "I am." I kissed her cheek. "Don't cry over me."

"But, I love you."

"I know. I love you, too, mom. And I have to apologize for earlier, back at the house. I was acting distant and you didn't deserve that."

"My sweet boy."

I chuckled as I took my mom into my arms and started dancing with her. "You know that Bella means everything to me."

"I do."

"You know that the thought of her being hurt or scared or, damn it's hard to even think about, or worse, mom, it almost killed me."

She rubbed my shoulder. "I know that honey. I understand, I really do. When you have children, Edward, you will know the kind of unconditional love I feel for you, for your brothers and sister, too. And all you ever want is for your babies to grow up and be whatever they want, to love and to be happy and safe. When your kids are sad, Edward, you feel that way in your heart.

"I know that you were scared, that you were sad, that you were so angry and lost, baby. Because I felt it. I could see it in your eyes. And as a mom, I wanted to hold you and tell you that it would all be okay. But, you're a man, now, and you have a fiancée. It's hard to step back, but I'm trying."

"Mom," I said. "It's still okay to hold me and tell me that it will be okay."

She smiled, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "It really is okay, now, honey. You and Bella together can handle anything and everything." She set her hand on my cheek. "I am so over the moon for you, Edward. You are exactly the man I dreamed you would be. So loyal, so selfless, so loving. I only want good things for you."

I pulled her close to me and hugged her tight. "Good things are coming for us, mom. I know it. And want to put the negativity in the past. To leave it there."

My mom smiled. "If that's what you want, Edward, then that's where it will stay."


	624. Really Happy

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Crazy busy lately! I haven't forgotten about this! Not at all! But, I hope to get back on schedule this week! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 624 – Really Happy<strong>

**BPOV**

"You look like you're having fun," my dad said as we waltzed around the ballroom.

"So much."

"How's Edward?"

"Better. He's decided he wants to move past the whole incident, that he wants to be happy and focus on what we have instead of what could have been, you know?"

"That's tough, though. Just be aware that even though things go back to normal for you guys, there may be things that upset him, still."

I nodded. "I know. I'm planning on keeping a close eye on him."

"You're a good caretaker," he said, smiling at me. "But how are you, kiddo?"

"I'm really, really good. Honestly, he's been arrested so I feel safe. I'm just happy to be home. It's nice to have a break from Seattle."

"I'm so glad you bought the place here."

"Me, too."

"May I cut in." I smiled when I saw Alec, dressed just like my dad, in his dress uniform.

"Hey, Alec," I said. "Looking handsome."

He laughed and patted my dad on the shoulder. "Thank you."

I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the dance, daddy."

"So," Alec said, taking my hand. "How's big city life?"

"Let's just say that small town life has it's definite perks."

"Yeah." He looked a little sad and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry for what you had to go through. If I could've got my hands on him, I'd have kicked his ass."

I smiled. "I know you would have. Edward did a great job, though."

"And you, I hear."

"I do what I can. I mean, I was trained by the best, right?"

"Damn right you were."

"Thank you for the bouquet. It meant a lot to me."

"I'm glad."

"So, daddy to be, how's Siobhan?"

"Flipping gorgeous."

"Aww. Who knew you were such a romantic?"

"Hey. I've always been smooth."

"I believe you. How far along is she?"

"About three and a half months. The morning sickness is over, and she's already complaining that her pants are too tight."

I smiled. "Looks like you're going to have to take her shopping, huh?"

He frowned and then laughed. "Yeah. She told me that, already."

"I love you guys together. One of my favourite matches."

"Thanks. Yeah. She just makes my life worth living." I set my hand on my heart and Alec laughed. "I'm still a tough cop and I'll deny all the softy stuff."

"I think it's sweet."

"So does she. She's at the crying phase, apparently."

"Pregnancy sounds amazing."

"Uh, oh."

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

"Does Edward know about this?"

I felt Edward's hand on my back. "Do I know about what?" he asked and then kissed my cheek.

"Alec was telling me about their little baby on the way and I guess I had a dreamy look on my face," I said.

Edward smiled. "Yeah. We're definitely heading that way. Not for a couple years, though."

"I said the same thing. But, this baby wanted to be here, now."

"That's sweet," I said. "Well, if our little one wants to come early, then she will."

Edward squeezed my hip and kissed my cheek. "Yes she will."

"Did you find out the gender, yet?" I asked Alec. "Or is it too soon?"

"Yeah. In about a month, the doctor said. But, Siobhan claims that because her feet are always cold, it's going to be a boy."

Edward chuckled. "Is that true?"

"It's an old wives tale," Alec said. "But her mother told her that, so she believes it." He smiled. "But, it doesn't matter to me. I'll be happy, either way."

"Hey, guys." Siobhan walked over to us in a beautiful pale yellow empire waist gown. She was glowing and gorgeous. Pregnancy looked so good on her.

"Hey, beautiful," Edward said, giving her a soft hug. "Alec's been filling us in."

She rubbed Alec's arm. "Yeah. He's one proud daddy, that's for sure. He won't be able to get his work done, because his desk will be covered with photos of the little one."

Alec kissed her lips. "And of you."

Siobhan gave me a hug and held me close for a minute. "You doing okay?" she whispered. I nodded. I was lucky to have such great friends that cared about me. "Your dad has been filling in the boys. They all love you, so much."

I smiled. "I love them, too."

Heidi walked over to join us. "They're serving dinner," she said. "It's steak. And I'm starving."

"Spoken like a Swan," Alec said, winking at her. "Always eating."

"Hey, I'm married to the boss," she said, before walking back over to my dad.

"Oh," I said to Siobhan and Alec. "Ugly sweater party at our new house on Tuesday evening? Are you free?"

"Yes," Alec said, sounding way too excited about it. "I'm on day shift this week, so we will be there."

"Have an ugly sweater to show off?" Edward teased.

Alec laughed. "Probably. I'm just in it for the food. Bella is a phenomenal cook." He poked Edward in the stomach. "How are you not fat, yet?"

Edward laughed with him. "I work out. A lot."

This evening was heaven to me. I was having such a great time with family and friends. I felt so happy, so relaxed. And Edward hadn't stopped smiling.

Then I saw Ness and Jake sitting at the table behind ours, and Rachel and Paul beside them. "Ah," I screamed, running over to pull both girls into a group hug.

Ness, in her beautiful navy blue strapless gown, kissed my cheek. "I've missed you, but Jake said not to drive out to Seattle to take care of you guys because you were studying, but just know that I wanted to."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. "My dad and Heidi did a good job."

"I saw you dancing," Rachel said, smiling. "You guys look so happy."

"We are," I said, smiling as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. Really, really happy.


	625. Elfing

**A/N - Happy Monday! Ah! I am really sorry for how irregular I'm posting these chapters! I'm beyond a nervous wreck this week! So much going on! But, my little escapes to hang out with Edward and Bella make me feel so much better! Thanks for being patient! And don't miss yesterday's chapter. I posted it late! Enjoy...even though it's a real shorty!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 625 – Elfing<strong>

"I'm so full," I said, before dropping my head on Edward's chest as he rocked us slowly on the dance floor. "Like I don't even know how you can wrap your arms around me right now. I'm bloated."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "You ate a whole steak. I'm not surprised your full."

I spanked his bum. "It was yummy."

"It was hot. I don't what it is about watching you eat that much meat, but I'm turned on."

I giggled. "Again?"

He slapped my bum that time. "Yes, again. Have you seen you?"

I peeked up at his face and smiled. "Thank you."

"For what? Getting turned on?"

I laughed. "For making me feel so pretty."

"You are, my love. Striking, actually."

"Did you want to go?" I asked him. "I know you didn't really want to leave the house in the first place."

He smiled. "I just didn't know if I could keep my hands to myself, that's all." He kissed me and I basked in the heat from his lips as it warmed mine. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I can't believe how much tonight has me excited for the wedding."

"I can't believe how much tonight has me excited for the wedding night."

I giggled and he smiled. He looked deep in thought, though, as he looked into my eyes. He brushed the back of his fingers over my cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"Not a lot."

"Tell me. Please, Edward."

"Just about how lucky I am," he said. "Like truly lucky. I don't even think you realize how remarkable you are. How so many love you, how everyone just gravitates to you because you have the biggest, kindest heart of anyone I know. But, you're more than that. You are so resilient, so strong. It's just, I don't know, it's amazing that all of that fits into this teeny tiny body. This sexy body."

I bit my lip to hold back my tears. "I just told your dad that the new pills aren't making me cry."

Edward smiled. "It's not the pills. You're just sentimental. It's another one of your beautiful qualities."

"How do you love me so much?"

"Because I can't see myself without you. I can't see a future without you. You're just really cool."

I laughed and he laughed with me. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. It's the truth, though."

I set my hands on his freshly shaven cheeks and pulled him closer to my face. I stared into his eyes and he stared back. "You know that I see the same things in you, right? That I'm in awe of your perfection?"

He smiled and crossed his eyes. "I know you do."

I cuddled up to his chest and he wrapped his strong arms around me, holding me tightly to him. "I think I'm ready to go home."

"Home?"

I smiled. The idea that we actually had our own home was still so exciting to both of us, so novel. "Yeah. I want to get some sleep so we can get up early and paint the kitchen."

"Well, if we're just sleeping, then maybe I'll hang around here a little while longer. Can you hitch a ride home?"

I laughed and he winked at me. "Really funny."

"I'm teasing. I've already got in about twenty dances with the prettiest girl here, so I couldn't really ask for more."

"Thanks for being my date."

"I wouldn't have missed it."

It was late, almost ten-thirty, when Edward and I made our rounds, saying goodnight to friends and family. Heidi invited us over for lunch.

"How about I come hang out for the whole afternoon?" I said.

"I would love that," she said. "And so would your dad."

"Edward's spending some time with his brothers, tomorrow," I said. "But, I have some wrapping to do. Are you up for Christmas elfing with me?"

Edward laughed. "Elfing? My god, you're cute."

"I try."

"What are you making for lunch?"

"Roast beef sandwiches and pan fried potatoes," Heidi said, smiling. "You can come over and eat lunch, too, Edward."

"Okay," he said, smiling. "You twisted my arm."

She gave us hugs and my dad kissed my cheek and shook Edward's hand before we headed to the car. "Elfing," Edward said to himself, still chuckling.

"Isn't that what you call in when you wrap Christmas gifts?"

He grinned. "No. My mom usually wraps my gifts for me."

"Will you please wrap my gifts for me?"

"They're going to look horrible. You know that."

"I don't care, Edward."

"Okay. You were warned."

"I know."

Edward's phone rang just as we got in the car. "Hey, Em. Oh. Okay. Yeah, sure. We were just going to head to the house. No problem. Tell her we'll be right there. Yeah. Bye."

"What's going on?" I asked after he ended the call. "Is Alice okay?"

"Apparently she won't sleep until she gets to see you in your princess dress."

"Aw. Okay. How adorable."

"Adorable, yes. Even though I was really looking forward to seeing you out of your princess dress."

I laughed. "Edward."

"What? I'm only a man."

I snorted. "You can show me that when we get home."

"Mm. It will be my pleasure."


	626. Princesses

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Some of you tell me your favourite chapters! I love that! This one that you are about to read is mine! Thank you to everyone for harassing me to write EPOVs! I was so reluctant, but I love this man's brain! Enjoy! I've already read it three times! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 626 – Princesses<strong>

**EPOV**

"I think your girlfriend might really be a princess," Mikey whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "I think she is, too."

We were sitting on the couch, where'd been for the last twenty minutes, watching Alice and Bella twirl around the living room together. Apparently Rose and Maria had helped Alice change into a big frilly dress before we'd arrived at the house.

Bella was so damn beautiful. She was smiling and laughing and obviously very, very dizzy, but she kept dancing because Alice had asked her too. My god, I was going to marry this girl.

"So, did you have a good time, tonight?" I asked Alice's little boyfriend.

His sleepy little face lit up. "Yeah. I played video games with your brothers. One of the guys, you know?"

I chuckled. This kid was seven. Maybe eight, but he was so grown up. "Nice."

"Yeah. It's been a fun night."

"Oops." Alice bumped into my legs and then kept giggling as she danced off.

Bella smiled at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. "Your sister is really pretty, Edward."

"She's gorgeous."

"Yeah. That, too."

I smiled at him. "So, what are you trying to ask me?"

His face turned bright red and he pressed his hands to his cheeks. "Um." He laughed. "I don't know."

"You want to be her boyfriend?"

"Um. You know, maybe. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to maybe hold her hand, sometime. If that's okay? I think I'm too scared to ask your dad. And Emmett, that guy is pretty big."

I laughed. "He is, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"He's a really nice guy, though," I said. "He's not scary."

"I know. But, a man never knows when you ask about a sister."

I patted his shoulder. This kid was freaking priceless. So grown up. "You're right. A man never knows. But, Mike. Can I call you Mike?"

"Um, I guess."

"Mike. If you want to hold Alice's hand, you have to ask her. If and only if she says yes, then you may."

Mikey nodded. "My dad said that I should ask her, too. But, I thought I should check."

"Smart man."

Mikey smiled to himself and nodded his head. "I'm sleeping here," he said. "Mrs. Cullen said I'm going to be staying in your old bedroom and that you wouldn't mind."

"Your mom and dad are on a date night, huh?"

"Yeah. They went to the Cinderella ball, too. And then they're going to stay at a hotel. I don't really know why, though. I mean we have a house here, you know?"

"Grown-ups are weird," I said. Because, really, how the hell do you tell a kid that young what his parents are up to?

"Maybe their hotel has a swimming pool?"

I laughed, because I couldn't hold it back, anymore. "You like swimming?"

"Yeah."

"There's a pool up in Port Angeles. Maybe we can take you and Alice up there next week?"

"Really? That would be so cool. I have to ask my mom, though."

"Oof." Alice hopped onto my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Dizzy, yet?"

She giggled and kissed my nose. "I don't get dizzy. I'm a ballerina."

"And a princess?" I asked. "How can you be both?"

"I'm special."

"You are," I said.

"I'm dizzy," Bella said, sitting beside Mikey. She wrapped her arm around his little shoulders and I totally caught him peeking at her cleavage. Eh. I couldn't blame him. She did have amazing cleavage.

"Edward said we can go swimming next week," Mikey said.

"Really?" Alice asked me.

"If Mikey's mom says it's okay," I said. I looked over at Bella and she smiled at me. "Maybe we can go see Santa and then go to the pool?"

"Ooh. Sounds fun," she said. "Can I come?"

I smirked and she frowned at me. God, I was so dirty. I was going to get her to say that to me when we got home.

"Of course, Bella," my little princess said.

"Okay, you," I said, pinching Alice's sides. "Up to bed."

"Noooo."

Bella laughed. "Come on, Alice. I'll take you up to bed."

"Mikey," I said, standing up. "I'll show you around the coolest room in the house."

He nodded and smiled, but kept staring at Bella. I think he wanted her to tuck him in, too.

"Where's Em?" Alice asked as the four of us headed upstairs.

"In his room for a while. So is Jazz."

"Oh. Are you going to your new house after we go to bed?" Alice asked.

"Do you want us to wait here until mom and dad get home?" Edward asked.

"Could you? I think Emmett's kissing Rose," Alice said, her nose scrunched up.

"Of course, princess." I crouched down to kiss her puckered lips. "I love you. I'll be here tomorrow afternoon, too, okay?"

"Yay." Alice kissed Mikey's cheek, then took Bella's hand and pulled her towards her bedroom.

Bella laughed and looked over her shoulder at me. I blew her a kiss and she smiled before shutting Alice's bedroom door.

Mikey was holding his hand over his cheek, frozen on the spot. I laughed and patted his back. "Come on, kid. Time to get your jammies on."

"She kissed me."

"She did. Don't get any ideas."

Mikey laughed and I smiled. He was a cutie, that was for sure. He found his Christmas tree print flannel pants and a white t-shirt and then went into the bathroom to change. I pulled the covers back on the bed for him and turned on the lamp. I wasn't sure if he was scared of the dark, or not.

He came back into the bedroom and I passed him his toothbrush. He laughed and ran back into the bathroom. I smiled. Maybe being a parent wouldn't be too bad. "Okay," he said, climbing into my bed. "I think I'm ready."

I pulled the covers up around his neck and tucked him in tight. He seemed to have the giggles. Obviously the kiss from Alice had made his night. "Are you going to be okay in here?"

"Yeah. Can you leave the lamp on, though? And maybe the door open?"

I squeezed his foot. "Done. Goodnight. If you're eating breakfast here, my mom makes the best waffles."

"I love waffles."

"You and Alice, both."

I opened the door. "Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the talk before."

I smiled. "Anytime."

Bella walked out of Alice's room with a smile on her face. "Is he okay in there?" she asked, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I don't think he'd mind if you checked on him."

She smiled and stepped into my old bedroom. "Goodnight, Mikey," she said, softly, smoothing his hair down.

"Good night, princess Bella." He voice was slurred. He was already half-asleep.

Bella kissed his forehead and then took my hands, leading me out of the room. "We are going to rock as parents, you know."

I smiled and kissed her soft lips. "I was just thinking the same thing," I admitted. "This was fun. I'm glad Alice called."

"Me, too," she said. "But, you know. I wouldn't mind tucking you in, soon."

I smiled. "Only if you tuck yourself in with me."

"Mm. Sounds like a very good plan."

"Thanks for spinning around with Alice. She loves you so much."

"I would do anything for her," Bella said, before messing up my hair and then running to the end of the hallway.

I easily caught her and wrapped my arms around her at the top of the stairs, then kissed her neck. "Gotcha."

She peeked over her shoulder and kissed me. "That was the plan, silly."

We heard the front door open, followed by my mom's musical laughter. I was so glad they enjoyed tonight, too. "Let's go home," I whispered in her ear. "I'll show you how silly I can be."


	627. Tell Me More

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thanks so much for reading! I've been posting at such irregular times. Make sure to sign up for alerts so you don't miss an update. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 627 – Tell Me More<strong>

"You guys heading home?" Emmett asked, looking incredibly rumpled as he ran down the front stairs to meet us beside Edward's car.

Edward laughed and punched his brother's arm. "We are. I'm coming over to hang out tomorrow afternoon, though. Bella's got some wrapping to do at her dad's." Edward ran his fingers through his hair. "I want to talk to you guys. Alone. Or do you have plans with Rose?"

"Nah. She and Maria have a dinner with their grandparents tomorrow afternoon, so I'm all yours."

"Even though you'll be moping?" Edward teased him.

"Nah. Trust me. After tonight, I'm good."

"Ew. Emmett," I whined. "Save the guy talk for tomorrow."

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks for hanging with the kids for about an hour. Let's just say I put the time to good use."

"Emmett," I whined, again.

Edward kissed the top of my head and then gave his brother a hug. "I love you, buddy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he's sitting in his room watching Maria sleep, or something equally creepy."

"Goodnight," Edward said, holding back his laughter.

"Night."

Emmett waved at us we pulled out of the driveway. "My family," Edward said, smiling. "Not dysfunctional at all."

I laughed and rubbed his thigh. "I think they are amazing."

"I know. Me, too."

"Did you hear Mikey call me a princess? Gah. He's so adorable."

Edward smiled at me. "He just has good taste."

"Thank you."

"Thank_ you _for this, Bella. For hanging out with my family tonight when we were supposed to be home, spending time together. Stripping each other out of these clothes."

"And sleeping?" I asked, just to tease him.

He laughed. "Yeah. And sleeping. Considering it's so late, that's probably what we'll be doing, too, right?"

"Um, Edward?"

"Mm."

"Since when have we ever gone right to bed after a hot date?"

He smiled. "Never."

"I am so incredibly turned on by your tux."

"Oh, really?" he said, cocky grin and all. "Tell me more."

I laughed and turned in my seat to face him. I reached out and rubbed his shoulder. "Um. I think my panties are wet."

His eyebrows shot up on his forehead and he actually choked. On nothing. "Wow."

"I'm sorry. Is that not what you meant? When you asked…" I covered my face with my hands. "I'm so embarrassed."

I felt the car stop and heard Edward put the car in park, then turn off the ignition. "Hey," he whispered, caressing my arm. "You are not allowed to be embarrassed with me."

I smiled and peeked over the tips of my fingers. "Really?"

"Can I check if your panties are wet?"

I snorted and covered my face again. I was really, really embarrassed. Dirty talk was still a little risqué for me.

"Isabella," he whispered in my ear. "I am hard as a damn rock. I want you, lover. I always want you. To taste you, to tease you, to make you come. To make you beg. God. I want you."

I slid my hands into my lap and I smiled at Edward's sexy face. He always knew what to say to make me feel comfortable. "I'm better. Want to go inside?"

Edward pressed his lips to mine, his kiss hungry and hard. "Of course. But, I need to know you're okay."

I nodded. "Yeah. I must just be tired. I don't still blush this much, do I?"

"You do, actually."

I laughed. "Really? I thought I was doing better with the whole confidence thing."

"Oh, you are. Leaps and bounds, baby. But, the pink cheeks have, thankfully, stayed." He winked at me. "I love it, though, because they match other beautiful pink parts of this sexy body."

I laughed and hopped out of the car. "Okay. Now you're just trying to get to me to blush."

Edward laughed and followed me up the walk of our beautiful new home, his hands squeezing my hips, his lips glued to my neck and shoulder. I glanced over and smiled when I caught our neighbour Liza waving at us.

I waved back, before we slipped into the house. "I'm going to make Liza something," I said, while Edward pinned me to the front door and kissed my cleavage.

"Hmm," he said.

"Like some butter tarts, or something else Christmasy. She's been a good neighbour to us. Uh, Edward. Mm."

He chuckled. "You like that, huh?"

"Yeah. So, you think butter tarts?"

He kissed my lips. "Yes." He held my shoulders and turned me around, pressing my chest to the door. He slowly, slowly pulled the zipper down on the back of my dress, kissing my exposed skin as he went.

My dress pooled at my feet. "You are so sexy," he said. He spanked me and then slid his fingers between my legs. I gasped in surprise. "Mm. Your panties are wet."

"Take them off," I begged.

"Black lace. Dammit, you know what to wear to turn me on, don't you?"

"Edward."

"Ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"To make you come," he said, before spanking me, again.

"Mm. Edward, please."

He pressed his fingers between my legs and rubbed my sensitive skin, hard and in tight circles. I felt my knees get weak and I clutched the door knob to hold myself up. I was moaning and I had my lip caught between my teeth.

He stopped suddenly and the next thing I knew, I was in his arms and he was running up the stairs to our bedroom. I was panting and squeezing my legs together. "Why did you stop?"

He smiled and then kissed my lips. "You were going to fall over."

We were in bed and I was leaning against Edward's back. He reached his hand between my legs and started back in with the torture. I looked back at his face and he pressed his lips to mine as he kept teasing me.

I was moaning and whining and trying to push my hips forward. "Edward, please, faster."

"Ask me."

"Make me come, baby. Hurry. I'm going crazy."

"That's my girl." He slid my panties over and slipped two fingers inside of me. I dropped my head back on his shoulder and squeezed his arms as my body gripped and tightened around him. "Come on, lover," he whispered in my ear. "Fuck, you are so sexy."

He rubbed his thumb over my throbbing flesh and I let go, coming hard with a loud scream. Edward slid his fingers out of me, but kept caressing my sensitive skin. "Edward." My eyes were closed and I was shivering from his touch.

"You okay?" he asked, kissing my shoulders, again.

"Yeah."

"You want to come for me, again?"

Edward was acting so confident, so dominant. I loved it. I loved when he was in control. It let me just relax and enjoy. I was so happy that he was feeling himself, again. That he felt comfortable enough, again, to take the lead.

I pressed a kiss to his strong jaw. "God, yes."


	628. Stripping and Slipping

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Basement flooding disaster this morning...excuse the late chapter! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 628 – Stripping and Slipping<strong>

"Strip for me?" I said, pulling the quilt on the bed up over my very, very sated body.

"Sing for me," he said, rolling off the bed and landing on his feet. He started circling his hips. "Come on. I need some music to strip to."

I giggled. "Um. Ba da-da da-da. Boom chick a wow wow."

Edward laughed as he pulled his coat off and then untied his bow tie. "I love your nineteen seventies porn music, Bella. Keep going."

"Nineteen seventies? You weren't even born. How do you know what the music sounded like?"

He winked at me, gave a little twirl on his heel and pulled his belt out of the loops. "The internet is a very vast resource."

"How did you ever get anything done before you met me?"

"Well," he said, unbuttoning his dress shirt, you see the time we make love now? I used to jerk off in its place, so I still got the same amount of things done."

I got up on my knees, letting the blanket fall from my body and crawled over to the end of the bed. "Mm." I ran my hands over his bare chest, this sexy tattoo, and slid his shirt from his shoulders. "You are so yummy."

"You are the yummy queen."

"Yummy? I don't know if you can pull that off." I giggled and he smiled, looking all loving and sweet, even though I was nude and we were talking about porn.

He set his hands on my hips and then slid them up my back. "I love you," he said and then pulled my body closer, flush with his.

"I love you, too, Edward." I slid my fingers through his hair. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm excellent, actually."

"You sure? You can talk to me about anything, you know?"

He chuckled. "I just talked to you about my masturbation habits. I'm well aware that I can tell you anything."

I smiled and pressed a feather soft kiss to his lips. "I'm serious."

I met his eyes and he looked like he was going to cry, but smiled instead. "Last Saturday ended so differently."

And there it was. It was one week ago tonight that Edward and I had faced our worst nightmare. I was working so hard to forget it that I hadn't kept track of the days. "It had a happy ending, though."

He nodded and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry. I hate to keep bringing it up. It's just that…"

"Tell me."

"I'm trying to figure out what I want to say to my brothers tomorrow. And I have no idea where to even start, you know?"

I kissed his neck. "Just be honest." He nodded and then reached between us to unzip his fly. I laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Taking off my pants."

"Edward. We don't have to –"

"I want to. I need to, actually. Are you still, you know, into it?"

I kissed his lips. "I'm into it."

He chuckled and he was beautiful. "Good."

I took his hand and pulled him so he followed me into the bed. Naked but for his cactus boxers. I laughed. "Nice."

"You gave them to me. I love them." We snuggled up to each other, our heads on the pillows.

"I'm glad."

"Bella. I'm sorry about –"

"No. It's what I want, babe. I want an all access pass to your brain."

He chuckled. "Um, I kind of doubt that. Guys' brains are scary. I've warned you in the past."

I smiled and rubbed his back, already noticing that his tense muscles were starting to relax. "Tell me about this nineteen seventies porn."

He leaned back to look into my eyes, a naughty smile on his lips. "Um, well the girls had a lot of hair down here," he said, slipping his hand between my legs.

"Mm. Edward. That feels so good."

"Did you wax, again?"

I giggled. "You just noticed?"

"Yes, I mean, no. I noticed that the hair was gone, obviously, but…"

"I just had it done yesterday at the salon. When I was there with the girls for mani/pedis."

"We've had sex three times since then. I should have noticed. Damn it. I'm slipping."

I pressed a hard kiss to his lips trying to ignore the tears in my own eyes. I hated when Edward talked down about himself, when he thought he wasn't the best fiancé alive.

"Bella," he sighed.

"Stop it."

"Okay." He rolled onto his back and pulled at his hair "God, it's been such a long ass day."

I laughed and surprised us both by my reaction. "You're right."

"About?"

"Today feels like a flipping week."

"Ugly sweater shopping. That was today," he said.

"The three hour drive home from Seattle."

"We bought paint."

"We visited with both our families," I said. "Had sex right over there." I pointed to the floor.

Edward smiled. "The Policeman's Ball."

"Babysitting."

"Shit."

"Yeah," I said and rubbed his chest. "We did a lot."

"I'm so tired."

"Sleep, Edward."

"I can't."

I kissed him, before sitting up and pulling down his boxers. "Let me help," I said.

"Bella."

I rolled a condom down his still prominent erection and then straddled his hips. "Let me do this for us. Just relax, okay? We had a good day."

He nodded and took my hand in his, helping me balance above him as I guided him inside me. We both groaned as I rocked, slowly, and he disappeared inside of me. I felt so full, so complete. I needed this and I could tell that Edward did, too.

"It was a great night, Bella," he said, voice strained with the effort it was taking him not to let go. "I love you so much."

I pressed my chest to his and kissed his lips. "Let go, baby." He did and the sounds he made triggered my third release of the night.

I cleaned him up with his boxers, shut out the lights and snuggled up to his chest. He was already asleep. We were taking big steps to moving forward. To healing. Edward was opening up with his family: his mom tonight and tomorrow his brothers. I was proud of him. And he'd had so much fun tonight. But, my heart still hurt for him. I knew he was trying to let go of the guilt and pain.

But, we were going to handle this stumbling block. We already were. Edward and I could get though anything together.


	629. You Look Hot

**A/N - Happy Friday! Wooo! We made it through the week! Thanks to all who asked, the basement survived! haha! We're looking at around another 30-35 chapters for this epic length story. I'll take a week off and then we'll get started on the sequel to the sequel! Thanks for reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 629 – You Look Hot<strong>

**Sunday, December 19**

"Edward?" I asked, rolling over in bed. I was freezing cold without his warm body pressed to mine. And I must have kicked my blankets off, too.

I heard a bang downstairs and then Edward mumbling something. I smiled. Just hearing his voice, as muffled as it was, made me happy.

I quickly ran to use the bathroom and take my pills. I pulled my hair into pigtails and brushed my teeth. I got dressed in a pair of purple lace panties, my old jean cut-off shorts and one of Edward's white t-shirts. The neck fell off my shoulder and it was thin, so it had the see though effect going for it.

I wanted Edward to like what he saw. He had been fantasizing about working on our house together for months. And this was exactly the outfit he wanted me to wear. Well, he left out the part about the see-though shirt, but Edward loved my boobs. He deserved a little bonus.

I ran down the stairs to the kitchen and smiled when I saw him standing on the counter, covering all the cabinets with plastic sheets. The window ledges had been taped off, too. This must have taken him hours.

"Hey, handsome," I said.

Edward turned and smiled at me. "Damn, you look hot."

I giggled and gave him a little twirl. "You like, handsome?"

"I freaking love it." He sat on the counter and then hopped off to pull me into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Wow, Edward," I said, looking around. "Thank you for doing all of the horrid prep work."

He laughed. "Yeah, well…" Edward shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"I'm sorry. Was I hogging the bed?"

He kissed me and smiled. "No. You're good. Uh, do you want me to run out and grab breakfast?"

"No. I can cook." I set my hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Stupid dream, that's all. I'm really looking forward to getting the paint on the walls."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, Bella. Just, leave it alone, please. Talking isn't going to do anything."

"Okay." I walked over to the box with our new pots and pans and pulled out a nice frying pan. I took it to the sink to wash. Edward was still just standing in the middle of the room. I could only help him when he wanted to open up. If he was going to keep everything to himself, I was pretty much useless.

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I scrubbed the pan way, way more than necessary. This was not how I pictured our morning going. Yesterday at the dance, Edward had seemed like himself, again, and I think I took that to mean he was past the whole Ray thing. I should have known he wasn't. It had only been a week. I shouldn't have been rushing him, or expecting him to react like I wanted him to.

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind and rested his chin on my head. "I think that pan might be clean."

I sniffled and wiped my cheek with the back of my hand before giving the pan another once over.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's okay."

"No, Bella. It isn't. I dreamt about that night, again."

"Do you want to talk…no wait. I'm sorry. Never mind."

"I hate feeling helpless."

"You're not. You are strong and confident and I need you so much. Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you."

"I know. I mean emotionally."

He pressed a kiss to the back of my head. "I'm going to go upstairs for a sec."

I turned to face him and he smiled at me, shyly but it was cute. "I'm going grab my iPod, come back down, play some tunes, loudly, and we're going to dance around and paint this kitchen, okay?"

I smiled. "Our kitchen."

"I'm not avoiding this. I just need to learn to stop dwelling on it, okay? Please don't be upset with me. I'm trying, Bella. I promise."

"I know you are. And I'm so proud of you."

He smiled. "Have I mentioned how freaking gorgeous you look in that outfit?"

I smiled and brushed away the last of my tears. "Maybe you should bring some condoms down here with you. I haven't had a chance to stock up the new house."

He chuckled and kissed my lips. "I love you with my whole heart and soul."

I nodded. "Same."

He set his hands on my bum cheeks and gave them a squeeze. "Be right back."

"Wait. I request that you wear a pair of boxer briefs."

"That's it?" he asked, grinning widely.

"Mm. Yeah."

He laughed. "Fine. Lose the shorts."

"What? Me? No cut-offs?"

"Your ass looks amazing in them. But I know you and you're going to get paint on them. It would be a shame to have to throw them out."

"What about my panties? What if I get paint on them?"

"I'll buy you more."

I stole another kiss. "I'm excited about this morning."

"Me, too, angel. Just give me like ten minutes, okay?"

I nodded. I bit my lip, trying to hold myself back from asking if he needed me.

He winked at me and then kissed me, again. "I'm fine."

I sighed as I watched Edward walk back upstairs. I knew he just needed a minute to himself, to relax, to refocus. I wasn't going to hover, but I wouldn't let him pull back, to hide away in his head. I was going to marry this man and I wanted the absolute best for him.

I made us some eggs, thank goodness for Heidi for stocking our fridge, and toast. I set our breakfast down on the table, with a mug of coffee for Edward, poured from the half empty pot he must have made earlier.

"It smells good in here," Edward said.

I smiled as I took in his gorgeous body, so toned, but honestly, a little thin. The stress was getting to him. "Thanks for wearing my suggested outfit."

He sat and then tugged my hand so I landed on his lap. "Do you want to do the dining in the same yellow?"

"I don't know. I haven't been reading up on dining room colors."

He chuckled. "I think because the rooms are sort of joined, it might flow well."

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"It's your house, too, sexy man."

"We can change it if you don't like it," he said. He kissed my neck and then took a bite of his toast. "Thank you for breakfast. How was the new pan?"

I smiled. "Awesome."

"I'm really starting to wish I bought you those pots and pans."

"You bought me a house."

"We bought a house."

"You get my point."

"I do." He smiled and kissed me. He was my Edward, again. "Eat, lover. We have painting to do."


	630. Yes, Ma'am

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I slept in! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 630 – Yes, Ma'am<strong>

"I need more paint," I said, setting my roller in the tray. "Would you be so kind as to give me a refill with those big strong arms of yours?"

I walked up behind Edward, pressing my chest against his warm body and wrapped my arms around him, setting my painty palms flat on his chest.

"Miss Swan. I'm going to pretend you didn't just do that."

I giggled and patted his abs, before turning to run into the kitchen. Edward laughed as he followed me. I could hear his bare feet on the wood floors.

I turned when I reached the counters. Edward set his hands on either side of my body, on the countertops and leaned in nice and close. He rubbed his nose against mine. "I'm dirty."

I smiled. "Oops."

He pressed his chest into mine, squishing the paint into my shirt. I frowned at him and he laughed. He puckered his lips and kissed me. "It's my shirt. I think it needed a little colour."

"Mm hmm."

He kissed me, again. "The kitchen looks so good. Do you like it? Is it everything you've ever dreamed of?"

I smiled and kissed him, before looking over his shoulder. "It's beautiful, Edward. It is absolutely everything that I pictured when I said yellow. It's so sunny and happy."

Another kiss. "Just like our life."

"Mm," I agreed. "Exactly like that."

"Do you want that extra paint, now?" he asked. "Oh, it's your favourite song."

"Since when do you have N'SYNC on your iPod?" I asked, laughing when I heard the song.

"Since I found out you like them. I like you and therefore I like them."

"Aw. That's sweet. But do you really like boy bands?"

Edward chuckled and squinted, like it pained him to be honest. "No."

"Hey," I said and shoved his shoulder.

He laughed harder and took my hands. He set them on his shoulders and then held my hips, drawing them closer to his. "Dance with me."

"You're so suave, Mr. Cullen."

He kissed me, again. "I think of you when I hear these songs, Bella. That time we were driving through Arizona in May, you in the front seat and Angela in the back. You girls were singing and it was so adorably off-key. I remember being so truly happy in that moment. Like, I was getting to know you and all those weird little quirks and interests that only people in love know about each other.

"And then I think of that day back in September. Uh, it would have been two or three days after we moved into our apartment in Seattle. You were cooking and you thought I was asleep."

I laughed. "I remember. I shook my bum while I danced. God. I was so embarrassed."

"You shouldn't have been. I will never forget it, though."

"You are so romantic, Edward. I can't even tell you how much these little things you do mean to me. Like just putting this song on your iPod. It says so much about you, about how much you truly love me."

"You still need proof?"

I shook my head. "No. Not at all. It's just kind of sweet when I find out all these things about you."

"That I play your music?"

"Yeah. That you got up early to set up for painting. That you take five minutes breaks from life to just hold me and dance. It's all just so overwhelming sometimes. In a good way, but still. I feel so incredibly blessed to have you."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Thank you for putting up with my shit."

I laughed, surprised by his words. "I love you," I said. "You know that. You know that I will gladly be here for you, good days and shitty days for the rest of our lives, right?"

"I love that." He kissed me, again. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. You know how you can repay me?"

He laughed. "I'll do anything." He winked at me. "And I mean, anything."

I slapped his bum. "I was just going to ask you to fill my paint tray, but now I'm having all sorts of dirty thoughts."

"Ooh," he said, smirking in that cute way he did. "Do tell."

"Maybe I was thinking about sex on the countertop…"

He laughed. "I love this."

"This?"

"Just that you aren't too shy for ask for it."

I smiled and caressed his chest. "You have this way about you. I can tell you anything and I know you won't laugh at me, or think I'm crazy."

He kissed me and rubbed my back. "That is the best feeling, isn't it?"

"Yep." I batted my eyelashes at him. "So, what do you think about my suggestion?"

He lifted me up by the hips and set me on the plastic covered countertop. "What do I think, you ask me?" he winked at me. "I think," he grabbed a condom from the counter, "that I love how you think."

I grabbed his head and pulled him close so I could kiss him. "I'm happy here," I said against his lips. "I know we're going to have a great life here."

Edward nodded his head, his forehead pressed to mine. "I can't even tell you how much that means to me to hear you say that."

"We want the same things," I said. "We're going to make so many memories."

"We already are," he said, kissing down my neck. He pulled my t-shirt off and then yanked my panties down. "I love you, baby girl."

I held onto his head, my fingers tugging at his hair as he slid into me. Our cheeks were pressed together, his heart beat against mine and I had never felt so close to him. The moment, to me, was healing. I knew Edward was trying so hard to put the pain of last weekend behind us. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I was certain that if we kept sharing experiences like this, if we kept talking and dreaming, we would be fine.

Edward reached between us to rub my sensitive flesh. I came with a silent scream and dropped my head down to his shoulder. He grunted and squeezed me close. "Thank you for coming that fast," he teased. "I wasn't going to last."

I giggled and kissed his jaw. "You are such an incredible lover."

"It's so easy with you. You're freaking hot."

I giggled. "Ooh. A sweet talker."

He laughed and nipped at my earlobe. "What can I say? I know how to woo my girl."

I pulled back to meet his eyes and he smiled. "I love you, Edward."

"Mm. The feeling is mutual."

"Good. Now go fill my paint tray."

"Yes, ma'am."


	631. Someone is Spoiled

**A/N - Happy Sunday! We have Bella's afternoon today, and tomorrow, we'll see Edward's. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 631 – Someone is Spoiled<strong>

"Delicious, Heidi. Thank you," Edward said, rubbing his stomach. "God, I'm full."

She smiled, obviously happy that Edward had eaten so much. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Loved it," he said. "Do you need help with the dishes, or…"

"Go," I told him, leaning over to kiss his lips. "Your brothers are waiting for you."

Edward got up and took my hand, pulling me with him to the door. "Thank you, again, guys."

"Have a good afternoon, son," my dad said.

Edward pressed me against the door and kissed me. "I'm going to miss you this afternoon."

"Don't, baby," I said. "Just enjoy your time with your family. Do you want me to call you when I'm finished wrapping gifts? Or do you want me to wait here until you call me?"

"Um, I don't know. Just come over, maybe?"

I ran my fingers through his hair. "I'll text you. Take your time, okay?"

He nodded. "I'm really not looking forward to this."

"I know. But, talking is going to help, Edward."

He kissed my lips. "I love you."

"I know. I love you, too. Now scoot, babe. No peeking at your gifts."

He smiled. "Did you buy me more condoms?"

"No. We're not going to need them after this month."

"Mm." He kissed me, again. "Okay. I'm going."

"Bye," I said, waving him as he ran to his car in the rain. I sighed and shut the door. Heidi was right there to give me a hug.

"How is he?" my dad asked when we walked back in the kitchen.

"He's not sleeping. And I think he's lost a little weight. But we had fun this morning."

"Good," Heidi said. "How does the new kitchen look?"

"Beautiful," I said, smiling. "We did the dining room, too. Edward thought it would look nice."

"I can't wait to see it," she said. "White trim?"

"Yeah. I guess we'll do that tomorrow morning."

"Don't rush it," my dad said. "You don't have to work through your whole Christmas break. You have until July to get that place tip top."

I nodded. "I know. I just think it's a good distraction, right now. It gives us something to do."

"I hate that this happened to you both," Heidi said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "I know that boy has been caught and jailed, but you just can't undo the hurt."

I sighed. "It hurts me so much to see Edward this upset. He has nightmares. It's like he's reliving it."

My dad squeezed my hand. "He's going to be fine. Just keep being there for him. You two know each other better than anyone. As long as he's talking to you, you're going to be okay."

I smiled at my dad. "How did you get so smart?"

He laughed. "They don't just make anyone the chief of police."

I got up and gave him a tight hug. "I love you, dad. Thanks."

"I love you, too, kiddo. Help me put these dishes in the sink so you girls can wrap your gifts."

"What are you going to do?" I asked as we cleared the plates.

"I'm heading out to the garage to find the Christmas lights," he said.

"You're hanging lights in the rain?"

"It's Forks."

I giggled. "I can't believe I love it here."

"It's not the weather that keeps people here, Bells. It's family."

"That's beautiful, dad," I said.

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled as he poured some coffee in a travel mug. He gave Heidi a sweet kiss on the lips and a pat on the bum that I was sure I wasn't supposed to see, before he slipped on his coat. "Enjoy your elfing, ladies."

Heidi laughed and came to wrap her arms around my shoulders. "Can we make this a new tradition, Bella? Wrapping gifts together?"

"Oh, I would love that," I said, turning my head to kiss her cheek.

"Okay, I'm going to get my wrapping paper caddy and ribbon. I'll be right back." I giggled and she winked at me. "This is my favourite time of year. I'm a little obsessive about it, actually."

"I love that," I told her. "I'm lucky to get to share in it with you."

"I'm the lucky one, Bella. I've always wanted a daughter to do these things with."

I smiled after her as she ran upstairs. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket_. 'I just got to my mom and dad's place and I miss you already. Are you having fun, my sexy little elf?'_

I laughed out loud. God, I loved this man._ 'Heidi's getting out her secret stash of elf supplies as we speak. I miss you, too, baby. Thank you for this morning. Our house is perfect.' _

'_You're perfect. I'll text you later, angel. Enjoy your afternoon.'_

"I just have to say," Heidi said when she walked back in the kitchen with a huge Tupperware tote box, "that I think your new birth control pills seem to be agreeing with you."

I laughed. "Yeah. I'm crying less, that's for sure. Although this week has been emotional with everything we're dealing with so it's kind of hard to tell."

"Well, I've noticed a difference. We talked about some pretty sentimental things just now and you didn't cry, whereas last week, even, you'd have been in tears."

I smiled. "Well, the true test will be when I get my next period. The last one was an absolute nightmare."

"When will you get it?"

"Um. The very start of January."

"Well, at least it won't interfere with your Christmas plans."

I smiled, thinking of Edward's wish of me wearing nothing but a red bow under the Christmas tree. Yeah, the timing really was perfect.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked setting about ten different rolls of wrapping paper on the table.

I blushed. "Edward's Christmas wish."

"Lingerie?"

"Um, a little less, actually."

"Really? But, he's such a sweet boy," she said, teasing because she knew we had a very active sex life.

"But, he can be so dirty," I added and then laughed. "Sorry. I'm obviously desperate for girl talk."

"Trust me. I don't mind."

"I know. You're so cool." I bit my lip. "He wants me to wear nothing but a big red bow."

She smiled. "That's very erotic."

"Yeah, but where do you buy human sized ribbon?"

Heidi laughed. "Do you doubt my giant box of Christmas?" She reached in her tote box and pulled out a huge roll of red satin ribbon. "I bought this for my tree one year, but decided to go with burgundy." She passed it to me. "It's all yours. And I don't need it back."

I giggled. "Thank you. It's beautiful. I love you. Don't tell my dad."

"I wouldn't even know how to bring that up in conversation." She winked at me. "What have you bought Edward so far?"

"Oh, well, I gave him new sunglasses in Denver. So, I have the crocheted toque and scarf I made him, the antique cufflinks for our wedding, a really cool espresso machine, hand weights that are in Emmett's closet and a set of books and CDs for learning Italian." I held up the ribbon. "And this."

"Wow. Someone is spoiled."

"It's our first Christmas."

She smiled. "It's going to be a great one, too."


	632. Half the Man

**A/N - Happy Monday! It's cold and snowy here. How about some EPOV?! Tomorrow is more of Edward, too! I can't stop once I get in his brain! There is a little language warning. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 632 – Half the Man<strong>

**EPOV**

I sent Bella a text because I didn't want to get out of the car. I hated that fucking bastard, Ray. This was my first Christmas with Bella. We were engaged, we were planning a wedding, we had a new house to work on, together.

But I was ruining it because I couldn't sleep, I couldn't damn well get past it. It had been a week and I couldn't get the image of Bella, knocked out on the floor, from my mind. The thought that I could have lost her was killing me.

I was utterly dependant on her. I needed to see her pretty face every day, to hear her laugh, to smell her perfume, to touch her soft skin, to taste her lips, to feel the heat of her body on mine. I loved her. She owned me.

I was terrified that I had come so close to losing her, to losing everything.

There was a knock on my window and I smiled when I saw Em. "You coming in?" he yelled. I shut off the car, slipped my phone in the pocket and got out, running up to the house with him. "Jazz is up in your room already. I have the hot pockets in the microwave."

"Thanks," I said. I had eaten a ton of Heidi's lunch, but I would eat with the guys, again.

"Hey, Edward," Mikey said, running over, hand in hand with my baby sister.

"You're still here?" I teased. "Moving in for the waffles?"

He giggled. "My mom said I could stay until dinner."

I leaned down and kissed Alice's forehead. "I love you. I'll be down in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay," she said, smiling. "Come on, Mikey. Let's watch the Nutcracker, again."

He sighed and then plastered on a smile before running after her. "Al wears the pants in that relationship," Emmett said, laughing.

"The girl usually does," I said. "I'll go get the food."

"Yeah."

My brother ran up the stairs and I took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen. My mom was cooking and my dad was reading the paper. "Hey," I said.

My mom gave me a tight hug and kissed my cheek. "Hi, my sweet boy. Where's Bella?"

I laughed. "She's my favourite, too."

My dad laughed. "Hey, now no one is a favourite. We're just not used to seeing you without her."

"She's wrapping my Christmas presents with Heidi and I got kicked out."

My mom smiled and rubbed my back. "Do you need me to wrap your gifts for Bella?"

"No, thanks. She has requested that I wrap them myself, even though she knows how horrible they're going to look." I shrugged. "But, maybe you could help me?"

My mom was glowing. She was a total Martha Stewart. "I would love that."

"I'm just going to go talk to the boys," I said. "You know about last weekend. Bella thinks it will help me to talk about it?"

"She's right," my dad said. "Plus, I think Jasper needs you."

I nodded. I'd been such a selfish brother. "I know."

"Are you eating, Edward?" my dad said.

"Like a pig."

"Throwing up?"

"Um…no."

"You look like you've lost a little weight," he said. Of course I had a dad that noticed every single thing.

"I'm going to have to eat more, then," I said, pulling the pizza pockets from the microwave. "I'll be back down in a while."

"Son," my dad said, stopping me as I tried to leave the room and the uncomfortable situation. "I'm not nitpicking. I'm worried."

"I'm fine, dad. Thank you."

"Edward. I know it's not fun to talk about this stuff, but I'm always here."

"Thanks."

I run up the stairs. I hated being examined and studied and checked on. I knew I was struggling, but I felt like I was an adult now and I should deal with my own problems. "Food," I said, walking into my room and lying across the foot of the bed.

"Awesome," Em said.

"Thanks." Jasper.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Emmett said, his mouth full.

"Last weekend," I said, before taking my own bite. "What happened with Bella and me in Seattle. Uh, do you guys have any questions?"

"He didn't, you know," Emmett started, "god, I can't even say it."

"No. He touched her ankle. That's it."

"Thank god," Emmett said.

"I know. I think that's one thing that guys take for granted. Our strength. Our girlfriends trust us with their bodies. We can easily overpower them, but we don't because we love and respect them. We take what they give us. Trust is the most important part of a relationship.

"And guys like Ray, they think that they can scare and intimidate women. They think they can use force to show their dominance and, damn it, it makes me sick."

"He did that before, right?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. A couple of girls on campus were assaulted. I don't know the details, though," I said. "Which is why when you go to parties, Em, and Jasper when you get older and mom actually lets you go to parties, watch out for your friends, your girlfriends."

"I wouldn't take my eyes off of her," Em said.

"I know you don't," I said.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Emmett asked me.

"Of course."

"Sex with Bella? Like after that happened, how would you even… Shit. I'm not saying this right."

"I know what you're asking, bro. It was really hard for me. When I walked into Dallas' apartment, Bella was on the floor. She had tried to run and Ray grabbed her ankle. She fell and hit her head on the coffee table."

"So, she passed out?" Jazz asked. He looked really uncomfortable, but I wanted him to hear this. It was better this than think of the worst.

"She had a mild concussion. That ass was crawling over her. I know what he wanted to do and yeah, it was hard to be intimate with her. She didn't understand. Like, I couldn't at first, you know, physically. I actually got sick. And she thought I was taking it out on her. Like I didn't find her attractive anymore."

Emmett nodded. "I can see where she would think that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Like she just wants to be close to you and feel normal and you were treating her differently. It's not your fault and it's not hers. But, yeah. Girls don't get that you have to get it up."

"God," Jasper said, running his hands over his hair.

I smiled and slapped his leg, making him laugh. "Like Emmett had trouble with that, huh?"

"No kidding."

"Piss off," Em said, laughing. "I'm not that bad. Okay, I am. But, I'm just trying to take your side."

"There aren't sides," I said. "And Bella and I are doing great now."

"Why do you look sick, then?" Em asked.

"Because I can't get past it. I have nightmares and I'm so, so scared that I almost lost her, or that she could have been hurt."

"But you have her," Jasper said. "Bella's okay and you're okay and the guy is in jail."

"It's more than that," I said. "I beat that fucker's face in."

"Anyone would have," Emmett said. "I still want to. I love Bella and I hate him for that."

I wiped my eyes and shook my head. Jasper squeezed my shoulder and I tried to laugh off my tears. "I'm going to be a dad one day. I want to be proud of what I've done in my past so I can teach that to my kids. And beating someone to a pulp, you guys, I felt this rage surge through me. It scares me."

"I think you did the right thing," Jasper said. "You had to save Bella."

"I'm with Jazz," Em said. "Sometimes a man has to do things to protect the people he loves. You were not dealing a rational person. It's not like you could have sat down and had a conversation with him, Edward. Come on. Your kids will be proud of the person you are."

"Thank you," I said. "You're right."

"You're going to be an amazing dad. You have always been a great brother to us. And when Rose and I have kids, I hope that I'm half the man you are."

I nodded and rolled over on my back to look up my ceiling. My brothers were younger than me but they knew me. And Bella, my way, way better half, knew that this, talking with them, would make me feel better. Like always, she was right.


	633. Lights

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I am addicted to Edward's sweet brain! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy yet another chapter of EPOV! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 633 – Lights<strong>

**EPOV**

"You have to let it go, Eddie," Emmett said. "Bella needs you. We need you. Mom and Al. Don't let that ass keep fucking with you."

There was a knock on my bedroom door. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that language. Especially with your sister in the house."

Dad. I knew he wouldn't let it go. I knew he would want to talk, too.

"You didn't hear a thing," Emmett said, laughing.

"I didn't," my dad said. "Move over."

My dad patted my arm. "How are you doing, big brother? We've missed you around here."

I choked on a sob and then felt my face burn in embarrassment.

"I know it's hard, son," my dad said. "You're dealing with more than most people have to at your age. But, you're strong and you have so many that love you. You have so much going for you. A whole life ahead of you. And this family wants you to be in our lives. Bella needs you."

"I can't forget it, though," I said, my fists still over my eyes.

"No one wants you to forget it, Edward. Take your time and work through it, the emotions, the hurt, the anger. It's okay to feel those things. But, don't dwell on them. Leave it and move on to what really matters to you."

I sat up and looked at my dad. "I just feel really anxious. Like I can't sleep and I can't shut my mind off. Even when I do sleep I relive it."

"I don't want to medicate you," he said. "But, I want you to try yoga or meditation. You need to relax, Edward. Take a half hour every day and just sit quietly."

"Won't he just think about the bad stuff?" Em asked, saying exactly what I was thinking.

"No," my dad said. "He's going to sit with a photo in front of him. He's going to focus on that, instead."

"A photo of what?" I asked.

My dad smiled. "Bella."

I couldn't help but smile when I heard her name. "See. She makes you so incredibly happy, son. I'm sure you have hundreds of photos of her. Print one out, set it in front of you and focus on all the things you love about her. Think about her walking down the aisle in the backyard on your wedding day. Think about the funny things she says to you. Think about all the places you're going to visit together, experiences you're going to share.

"I could go on, but you see my point. You need to refocus your mind, Edward. You're making yourself sick and as a father and a doctor, I'm concerned."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be sorry, son. This isn't your fault. This was an unfortunate situation, but that's life. And it's hard sometimes, but we have to keep going, right."

"Yeah."

"It's okay to cry, Edward. You don't always have to be in control."

I nodded and ran my hands through my hair.

"You also don't have to handle everything on your own. I know you're nineteen, but I'm still your dad. You can come to me with anything, Edward. I love you and I always will. Your mom and I are so proud of you. All of you boys."

"I'm just so flipping tired."

"Why don't you try to sleep for an hour?" my dad said.

"If Bella calls…"

"She knows where you are. Why don't you try your meditation technique?"

I let out a deep breath. "Okay. I have a picture of her on my phone." Em, Jazz and my dad all stood up to leave. I gave them each a hug and told them I loved them. Then I sent Bella a text.

'_I'm just going to try and get some sleep, babe. I hope you're having fun at your dad's. I love you so much.' _

'_Good. You need your rest. What are you wearing? ;)'_

I laughed out loud when I read her reply. She knew me so well. She knew what I needed, even though she wasn't here.

'_Clothes, you dirty girl. Come take them off of me.'_

'_Can't. I bought you too many presents. Still wrapping.'_

'_Tease.'_

'_Did it go okay? With your brothers?'_

'_I'm a bit of a basket case, but, yeah. My dad went into doctor mode on me. Says I have to meditate or do yoga.'_

'_We can do it together, Edward. It might be fun.'_

'_You are the perfect woman.'_

'_Thank you, but I'm not telling you what I bought you for Christmas.'_

I laughed, again. God she truly was flawless. _'Damn.'_

'_Get some sleep, handsome. You're going to need that energy.'_

'_Ooh. For what?'_

'_Painting trim in the kitchen. ;)'_

'_Did I mention you're a tease?'_

'_Sleep.'_

'_Okay. Love you, beautiful.'_

'_Love you. Mwah.'_

I didn't need the picture. Just chatting with my angel relaxed me completely and I was out. I didn't know how long I slept, but I woke up with Bella cuddled up to my side. It was just like when we first started dating and she would sleep over because she fell asleep in my bed.

I rubbed her back and she hummed. "You awake?" she whispered.

I laughed. "I think so. Are you?"

She propped herself up on her elbow to kiss my lips. "Yeah."

"What time is it?" I asked. I stretched my arms over my head and groaned. It felt so good to sleep and not dream of a thing. "When did you get here?"

"It's just about five," she said and then kissed me, again. "I got here about an hour ago. I've been playing Mario Kart with your brothers."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because, Edward. You finally fell asleep for the first time in I don't know how long. You need your rest, handsome."

"My dad thinks I've lost weight."

"I agree," she said, running her fingers over my chest. "Not a lot, but I noticed. Are you still throwing up?"

"No. Well, I did a few times earlier in the week. It was like stress or something. But, I'm fine, now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Promise you will tell me if you get sick, again?" Bella looked so serious in that moment. Maybe a little scared, too.

"I won't get sick, again."

"Just promise me."

"I promise."

"Thank you," she said, kissing my lips. "Are you hungry?"

"Of course."

She giggled and I felt my jeans tighten a little. Okay. A lot. I just loved this girl so damn much. "Your mom made dinner."

"I wish we could eat it in here."

"Do you remember all the memories we made in this room?" she asked, an adorable smile on her pouty lips.

I smiled. "I was just thinking about that."

"Now that we have a house, are your parents going to change this room?"

"Um, they haven't said. I kind of like it, though. It's a nice little retreat."

"You slept well here," she said. "Maybe I'm the problem."

I pulled her close and slapped her bum. "There is no problem. I slept because I was dead on my feet. I would have fallen asleep on the porch swing."

She smiled. "Remember the porch swing?"

"We did fall asleep out there once, didn't we?"

"Yeah."

"And you woke up with your face in my crotch."

"I did." She laughed, again and I squeezed her tight. "I love you, babe. I'm really looking forward to Christmas with you."

"I am, too, Bella. So, we're doing presents with your dad and my family and at home, just us?"

"Thank god I bought you so many presents. We'll space them out."

"Did you have fun?"

"I had such a good time wrapping with my step mom. She wants to make it a tradition. And my dad put up Christmas lights on the house."

"You want lights on our house?" I asked her. "I should have thought of that."

She set her hand on my cheek and pressed her sweet lips to mine. "We can go to the hardware store tomorrow. Maybe we'll get them on sale."

"Red and green?"

"Whatever they have left. Christmas is only five days away."

"I'll get you some lights."

"Thank you," she said. "You always make sure I have everything I want, Edward. You don't need to spoil me so much." She smiled so I did, too. It was an automatic reaction. "But, I do love it."

I twisted her soft hair around my fingers and looked into her pretty cinnamon eyes. "Then I'll never stop."


	634. Musicians

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Well, it's still Wednesday where I live! I'm so sorry this is late! Busy, busy day! Thanks for being patient! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 634 – Musicians<strong>

**BPOV**

"I don't want to get up," Edward said, his voice muffled into my chest. We were still lying in his bed at the Cullens.

I laughed. "Come on. Dinner and then we'll go home."

"But you're going to put me to work, there."

I rubbed his back. "I am not. Unless you call a nice hot bubble bath in that amazing tub work? And we can try out some of the bath stuff my mom bought me for Christmas."

"That sounds like heaven." He peeked up at my face. "Wait. Are you going to be in this tub with me?"

I laughed and he winked. "Of course."

"I'm a little embarrassed to go downstairs."

I sat up and straddled Edward's hips so I could look at his face and rub his chest in slow soothing circles. "Why?"

"Because I was a little emotional. That's kind of awkward for guys."

"Edward. Maybe that's true, but I know that I find it very attractive."

"That I cried?"

I tickled his armpits and he smiled. "That you have a sensitive side. And you're not afraid to share it."

"Okay. But, I'm sure I look pretty shitty."

"You don't. But wait here," I said. Edward groaned when I slid off of him, so naturally, I giggled when I ran to the bathroom.

"That felt good," he said.

"What did?"

"Just you rubbing on me."

"Ah, you want to go old school?" I asked, making Edward laugh way too hard and way too loud. "Just rubbing together."

He laughed. "I love you."

"Love you." I smiled and set an ice cold face towel over his eyes.

"Whoa. Wait. I'm not into the kinky stuff, Ms. Swan."

I kissed his smiling lips and rubbed his chest. "Yes you are. How does that feel on your eyes?"

"Amazing. How do you know these tricks?"

"I cry all the time, Edward. I know things."

He blindly reached up for my hand and then pulled it to his lips for a sweet kiss. "What else you got?"

"Visine."

"Nice," he said, sitting up and pulling the towel from his face, "except I can't put anything in my eyes."

"What? Like you have allergies or something?"

"No. I'm just squeamish about my eyes."

"Well, they are gorgeous," I said, running my thumbs under his eyes. "I can see why you don't want anything poking them."

"You know, I'll never be able to wear contact lenses. Just the thought of sticking my finger in my…" He shivered. "I'll have to get glasses."

"Oh, my god. You're going to be so cute in glasses."

"Don't wish me poor eyesight."

I giggled. "I might be. My god, Edward. Black plastic. Mmm. No wait…mmm…those sexy little wire ones. Eeek. Edward."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "You are so cute. I should go have an eye exam, anyway. It's getting hard to see at college?"

"Really?" I asked. "You haven't said anything."

"Bella. That's not really been my priority lately."

"I know. I understand." I kissed his lips. "Now lay back. I'm putting some drops in your eyes."

"Bella, no."

I giggled. "Come on. You trust me. And you're eyes look red and sore. This will make them feel better."

He frowned at me and laid back. "Okay. But, if you poke me in the eye…"

I rubbed his arm. "You can spank me."

He chuckled and rolled over to kiss my stomach. "Is it wrong that I want you to poke me in the eye, now?"

I laughed. "You can spank me, either way. How's that?"

"Best deal, ever."

I kissed his lips. "Open those gorgeous green eyes for me, handsome." I laughed as he opened his eyes just a slit. "Wider."

He opened one eye and I squeezed a quick drop in before he closed his eyes again. "Other one," I said. I rubbed his chest, again. "Open up for Nurse Swan."

Edward smiled. "God, that's hot."

"Open. Nice. You are a very good patient."

"Do I get a lollipop?"

I brushed my lips over his. "I'm all out. Can I offer you something else?"

He puckered up his lips and I pressed mine to his. "Your lips are pretty sweet, Nurse Swan."

"I'll get you a candy cane later, baby."

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"I love you, Edward. And I can't wait for you to unwrap your Christmas gifts. I hope you like what I got you."

"I'm going to love it."

"How do you know?" I asked him.

He stood up off the bed and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Because I absolutely adore you."

"That's romantic, Mr. Cullen, but it's not a reason."

He chuckled. "You're so difficult. You know me so well. Plus you're a good shopper. I have complete confidence in your gift picking abilities."

I slapped his bum. "Good. I'm glad you trust me." I pulled him to the door. "Come on. We're missing dinner."

"Is Mikey still hitting on my sister?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm almost positive it's love."

"Shit. I didn't think I'd have to worry about that so soon. I thought I had at least another seven or eight years."

I laughed and he winked at me. "He's a good boy. Manners, a sense of humour. He follows her around blindly and lets her make all the decisions."

"Sounds like me." I slapped his chest and he laughed. "What? It's true. You own me, lover."

"Hey, Eddie," Emmett said as we walked into the dining room. "Look who's here."

"Hey," Edward said, going over to give his uncle Liam a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

Liam whispered in Edward's ear and he nodded. "I'm good."

Liam slapped his shoulder and nodded back. "We came for Alice's dance recital. Couldn't miss it."

"Yay," she said from her seat at the table. "I'm famous."

"Come sit," Esme said. "We just sat down."

Edward gave his mom a hug and kissed her cheek. "I love you," I heard him whisper.

She set her hand over her heart and smiled. I waved at Tanya from across the table and then sat next to Mikey. "Are you going to be in the Christmas concert?" I asked him.

"I got picked to be the little drummer boy." He looked so excited. It was priceless.

"Mikey's very good on the drums," Alice said, matter of factly.

"The musicians get all the girls," Liam said, winking at Mikey. He giggled and smiled up at my face. I wondered if he had a crush on me. So, so cute.

"It's true, Mikey," Edward said wrapping his arm around me. "I play guitar and I get to marry this girl."

Mikey's eyes went wide and he looked at Alice. Yeah, Edward's little princess had a boyfriend. At least Edward had a smile on his face.


	635. Camping King

**A/N - Happy Halloween! Don't miss yesterday's chapter! I posted it really, really late! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 635 – Camping King<strong>

"Mm," Edward said. He pressed his naked body to my back and wrapped me in his arms. "Damn, you're sexy."

I tipped my head back and kissed his chin. "It's only been a day, but your beard is starting to make another appearance."

"You love that, huh?"

"I do."

"Whisker rubs turn you on?"

I laughed. "You turn me on."

"Why aren't we in that tub?"

"I wanted to ask you which scented bubble bath you wanted to try out first." Edward let his hands explore my bare skin. "Focus."

He chuckled and kissed my shoulder. "What are my options?"

I walked over to the counter, dragging my oversized, sexy koala with me. "Uh, gingerbread, peppermint, marshmallow or papaya passion."

"You're mom really went all out, huh?"

"She spoiled me."

"You deserve it, baby."

"Thank you."

"Marshmallow."

I smiled. "I knew you were going to pick that one, camping king."

He sucked on my earlobe and slipped his fingers between my legs. I slapped his hand and he laughed. "What?"

"In the tub."

He held my hands and we stepped into the beautiful jetted tub Heidi had installed in the master bath. I poured two capfuls of bubble bath under the running water before settling against Edward's chest. He turned on the jets and we both sighed in contentment.

"This is the life," he said.

I hummed. "I agree. Do you want to tell me more about what your dad said about meditating?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. He just said that if I have trouble sleeping, or whatever, I should take some time to relax."

"How do you meditate?" I asked. "I've never done it."

"It's kind of cool. I guess to keep my mind off of, well, you know, I should stare at a photo of you and think about all the amazing things we've done and still want to do together."

"That is cool. So, what you're saying is, millions of people all over the world stare at photos of me to relax?"

Edward laughed and kissed my temple. "They should."

"Why a picture of me?" I asked, curious about Carlisle's methods.

"You make me happy."

"Aw."

He chuckled. "It's true. Just texting you this afternoon put me right to sleep. A nice long dreamless, peaceful sleep."

"Yikes. I'm boring. I'll have to work on my stand-up routine."

He laughed, again. I was loving it. This week, watching him struggle, I wondered if he'd really ever be the same. But, day by day, hour by hour, really, my Edward was coming back to me.

"I really want to apologize, Bella. I am completely mortified at the way I'm handling this."

"Edward…"

"No, just listen. I want so much to be a strong, stable, reliable man for you to lean on. And lately, I don't know, I seem to be crumbling under the stress of everything that's been going on. I've been snapping at you and I've made you cry. I'm just everything I don't want to be.

"I'm not this man, Bella. And I want to tell how sorry I am that I'm not treating you the way you should be treated."

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"You are a human being."

"I'm aware of that, actually."

I pinched his thigh and he laughed. "Stop being a smart ass. I'm trying to tell you that I'm not upset with you. That I understand, truly, the stress and the emotional, um, well, the emotional shit we've both been dealing with.

"That being said, Edward, never once did I feel that I couldn't turn to you. That I couldn't lean on you. You are a wonderful man. I love you and I want to marry you more now than I did when I said yes that day on the beach."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Can you explain that? Because I'm not really sure I get that."

I turned my head to peek up at his face. He kissed my lips and rubbed my thigh. "Because this summer, I saw nothing but perfection."

"How is that bad?" he asked.

"It's not. But, I can guarantee that sometime in the future, we're going to have to deal with stuff. And now I know that we can do it. You and I can handle anything that's thrown our way." I kissed him. "Because look at us. We're sitting in an amazing tub in our own house, naked and kissing and so in love.

"We got through it, Edward."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"And I think we're stronger for it."

"I want a happy life for you."

I smiled and turned so I could kiss him harder. But, when I did, one of the bathtub jets hit me right between the legs. "Ah," I moaned and dropped my head on Edward's shoulder.

"What happened?"

"A jet."

He chuckled and then tipped my face up so he could meet my eyes. "Feel good?"

"Mm."

"Which jet was it?"

I pointed and Edward got a mischievous little smirk on his face. "What are you going to do?" I asked, kissing his neck.

"I'm going to make you feel amazing." And he held onto my thighs pulled them apart.

"Ah, Edward."

"Stay still and just enjoy the pressure."

"God, baby. Touch my boobs."

Edward chuckled and cupped my breasts, softly pinching my nipples. "I'm getting so hard just listening to you.

"I can feel it," I said. I reached behind my body to softly stroke Edward's hard body.

"Shit, baby," he breathed in my ear.

I dropped my head back and kissed his lips as I let go. I curled up on his legs and kissed him again. "I love this bathtub."

He laughed and rubbed my back. "Don't let it replace me."

"Never. This tub can't do that tongue thing you do."

"Mm. You're such a dirty girl."

"You love that," I said, giving him another kiss.

"I love you. Forever, angel."

"You're doing a really great job at giving me a happy life, Edward," I whispered into his ear. "I love just being us, just spending time together, like this."

"Me, too."

"We're going to do this more. Even next semester at college. Lots of little breaks to just snuggle and talk and share what we're thinking and feeling."

"And I can stare at you, instead of a photo?"

I giggled. "I don't know if you can be trusted."

"What?" he asked wearing that beautiful eye-crinkling smile of his. "You can trust me."

"You, maybe. But not your hands."

Edward winked at me and squeezing my bum. "My hands have an unhealthy obsession with your sexy ass."

I snorted and we laughed together. I kissed along his jaw and then licked the water from his skin. "I'm obsessed with you, too, Edward."


	636. Nothing Crazy

**A/N - Happy Friday! I can't even tell you all how insanely busy my life is, right now! I'm trying really hard to get these chapters to you, but you'll have to ignore my crazy schedule! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 636 – Nothing Crazy<strong>

**Monday, December 20**

"So, he dragged me out to the old playhouse behind the house to make out. And my dad thought there were trespassers on the property," Tanya said, giggling.

"Did he catch you in a compromising position?" Esme asked, plopping more dough on the cookie sheets.

Tanya laughed. "He did. God, it was so embarrassing. Like my dad saw me in my bra with my hand down Liam's pants. Literally."

I burst into hysterical laughter and Tanya threw her arm around my shoulders, laughing with me. "You left your hand there?" I got out between giggles.

"My arm was stuck. I didn't want to ruin my new engagement ring."

"Oh, dear lord," Esme said, wiping her eyes. "What did my baby brother say."

"Well, he was just frozen to the spot. What could he say? I was holding his...you know." She laughed. "He had been talking so dirty to me when my dad opened the little fort door." She laughed, again. "And of course my dad had his shotgun in his hands."

"Edward's been in that boat," I said.

"Oh, my poor Liam," Esme said, smiling.

The three of us were in Esme's kitchen, tackling the first of our Christmas baking. We'd already finished butter tarts, gingerbread cookies and we were just finishing up a batch of cinnamon oatmeal cookies which, I was told, were one of Edward's Christmas favourites.

Edward and I had had amazing, passionate sex once we'd climbed out of the bathtub the night before. And then fell asleep, naked and still damp in our bed. We woke up early and painted the white trim around the doors and windows in the kitchen and dining room and then uncovered all the furniture.

And then, we headed back to the Cullens'. Edward wanted to take Jasper driving. It was raining and freezing, making the roads slick, and Edward was determined to teach Jasper how to handle the tough conditions, too.

Emmett and Liam went along for the ride and Carlisle and Alice were working on building a gingerbread house in the dining room. Plus my dad and Heidi had a shift at the station. Which of course left us ladies to do our favourite thing: girl talk.

"Liam's fine," Tanya said. "My dad ended up being more embarrassed than we were. He accepts the fact that we're engaged. He loves Liam, actually."

"I'm glad to hear that, sweetheart," Esme said.

"Wait, Bella. When did your dad pull a gun on Edward?" Tanya asked. "I thought he was Mr. Perfect."

"He is." I smiled just thinking about my sexy and flawless fiancé. "It was the summer. The beginning of June, I think. It was the middle of the night, Edward was sleeping over and I got a Charlie horse. I woke up screaming with this horrible cramp in my leg. Poor Edward. I scared the life out of him. He had no idea why I was yelling and then my dad runs in the room to save the day."

"My poor boy." Esme giggled. "Edward was sleeping over back in June?"

"We had a misunderstanding and we needed to snuggle. That was way before the physical part of our relationship had developed."

"Was your dad embarrassed?" Tanya asked.

I smiled. "No. He was sorry, obviously. But, I kind of think he enjoyed giving my first boyfriend a scare."

"Daddies love their little girls," Esme said, peeking into the dining room.

"Is Carlisle the type of guy that would pull a gun on a boyfriend?" Tanya asked.

Esme shook her head. "Oh, no. He doesn't even own a gun. And Mikey is just too precious for words."

I smiled. "Edward's accepting it."

"Oh, are they boyfriend and girlfriend, now?" Tanya asked.

"I think so," Esme said. "They were holding hands for hours. It's adorable."

"What does Carlisle think?" I asked.

"He thinks they're cute too. I think his concern is more focused on the boys right now." She took my hand. "How's my boy?"

I smiled. "Edward is doing so well. I think his brothers were the best medicine for him. I think he's so worried about setting a good example for them, about being strong for me, that sometimes he forgets that he needs to take care of his own heart."

"Good thing he has you," Tanya said, smiling.

"Oh, I make him smile, alright."

She laughed. "Ooh. What new crazy sex position did you guys try now? Haven't you already worked through the whole Kama Sutra?"

"Tanya," I scolded. I talked to Esme about everything, but I tried to keep the details of my sex life private.

"What? You guys have a healthy sex life. There's nothing embarrassing about that."

I frowned at her and then laughed. "Let's just say that we had a little fun in our new jetted tub."

Tanya smirked. "Nice."

"We smelled like marshmallow."

"Ooh. Seriously, what did you guys do in there?" Tanya asked.

"Nothing crazy. My mom bought me a ton of bubble bath."

Esme slid the cookie sheet in the oven and then wrapped her arms around me. I rested my cheek on her shoulder. I loved her hugs. "Stop being embarrassed around me."

I smiled. "I'm not. I mean I know you know that we're, you know, doing it. But you don't need details."

"Hey, I like romance as much as the next girl." Esme kissed my head. "It just makes me happy to hear how content my son is. How in love he is. How the two of you have such a solid relationship."

"He's happy."

"How's the house?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, you should see the kitchen. I teared up when Edward took the masking tape off around the trim."

"I can't wait to see it," she said.

"It's beautiful. Oh, are you and Liam going to be here tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. We're going back to Seattle on the twenty second, which is Wednesday, I believe," she said. "What's happening tomorrow night?"

"Ugly sweater party. At the new house?"

"Oh, we are so there," Tanya said, smiling. "I need embarrassing photos of Liam for our wedding. I was thinking of making him a slide show at our reception. I make every one of my friends a slide show." Her eyes went wide. "Eek. Forget I said that, Bella."

I laughed. "I've forgotten."

Esme smiled. "Liam is going to love that."

"Well, the wedding's not for about a year and a half, so I have time to stock up on photos."

"Can I help you plan it," I asked. "I know things."

"Of course." Tanya laughed. "But, why don't we talk about your wedding, first."


	637. Getting There

**A/N - Happy Saturday! One day, if you can believe it, I will get organized! Thanks for being so awesome and patient. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 637 – Getting There<strong>

"How was driving?" I asked Edward while I pulled my sweater off.

"Mm," he said, slipping his arms around my waist, like he just couldn't keep his hands to himself. "It was good. Jasper was terrified, but he got the hang of it quickly."

"I'm glad." He pressed kisses to the tops of my breasts while I tried to take my jeans off. "Edward. I don't want to be late for Alice's Christmas concert."

"I know. Me neither. But, god. You get sexier every time I look at you."

I smiled. "A sweet talker, huh?"

"I'm not just saying it, baby." He unclasped my bra and kind of cuddled his face between my breasts.

I laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you change."

"I was going to wear that bra tonight."

"Oh." He peeked up at my face and smiled. "Oops."

"You can put it back on me, if you'd like."

"I don't think I've ever put a bra on you."

"Only taken them off, huh?" I clicked my tongue. "Such a dirty boy, Mr. Cullen."

"These little puppies shouldn't be hidden."

"Mm. Stop getting me so worked up. We're going to an elementary school concert. Not some sexy, sleazy rock concert where it would be acceptable for me to grind all over you for three hours."

Edward laughed. "That's it. I'm going to buy us concert tickets. Why haven't we done that, yet?"

"We've been to Jazz and Blues concerts."

"I want sleazy."

I giggled and pushed him back so I could slip my jeans off. "Settle down, there."

"I love those panties."

"They're plain cotton boy shorts. Not very sexy."

"Spin."

I turned around and Edward traced his fingers over my bum cheeks. "This right here, where the bottom of your ass sticks out of the panties, damn, Bella."

"You really know how to make me feel sexy."

"Good. You really are." He wrapped his arms around my chest and held me to his body. He hummed and kissed my shoulder. "I love being in this house with you. Our house."

I smiled. "I know. I'm not going to want to leave."

"Do you want to skip Chicago? Just stay here? The two of us for a whole week, no interruptions?"

I turned to look over at my shoulder at him. "Do you?" I was honestly surprised by that question. I thought Edward was really looking forward to the family trip to Chicago to visit Nanny and Grandpa. We hadn't really talked about it since Ray, though.

"I don't know."

I turned in his arms to meet his eyes. "I would love to go, Edward. I would love to catch up with your grandparents, aunts and uncles and cousins that we haven't seen since the summer." I kissed his lips. "But, if you don't want to go, we can stay here. Eat fruit cake in bed…"

He laughed. "Fruit cake? Why not chocolate covered strawberries?"

"Because I love fruit cake."

"I want to show you around Chicago. It's a sexy city," he said. "I just hate that our vacation isn't that long."

"Do you not want to go to Ang and Ben's wedding with me? Stay here and relax?"

"Bella. No. Damn it."

I set my hands on his cheeks and he shut his eyes and let out a deep breath. "I love you," I said, because that always made him smile. And it worked, again.

"I am so grateful for that."

"Let's not work on the house anymore this week. Let's just live here."

He smiled. "Okay."

"I'm really happy with the yellow, though."

"Me, too."

"I'm sorry for asking you about Angie's wedding."

He sighed and then kissed my lips. "Don't be sorry. I'm acting like an ass."

"No, you aren't. I understand what you're saying. Do you want to pick a day to just lock ourselves in the house?"

He laughed. "No one comes in, no one goes out?"

I smiled. "I like that."

"What about our anniversary?" he suggested. "Thursday?"

"Ooh. I like that idea."

"The whole day?"

"We'll try," I said. "Although I don't know if I'll be able to ignore Alice's cute little face if I see her standing at the front door."

Edward smiled. "I love you so much. How you've fallen for my whole family, how you care so deeply about them."

"They're very easy to love," I said. "And speaking of your amazing family, I need to get my dress on, Mr. Cullen. Are you going to put my bra back on?"

"I can try."

He kissed both of my boobs before sliding the straps on. "Um?" He tentatively reached into one cup and moved my boob to fit it in. The same on the other side. Then the straps fell off my shoulders.

I giggled and then pressed my lips together when he frowned at me. "Bella. This is impossible."

I turned around. "Do up the clasps first. Then adjust."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense." He kissed my back and then tugged at my bra until he finally got it closed. "God, Bella. How do you wear these things?"

"It's basic girl knowledge." I adjusted it and then stepped into my black and red tartan dress. "Zip me up?"

"Mm. You look so hot in that dress. When did you get it?"

"I've been doing a lot of shopping lately."

"I know. I just think that I would have remembered that dress. God, you're gorgeous."

"Thank you. I think it was when I was shopping with your mom and Heidi. But, you, Edward, look sexy in that suit."

"Thanks." Edward pulled up the zipper on my dress and wrapped his arms around me. "Want to go out tonight?"

"After the concert?"

"Yeah. You and me, we'll go out the bar or something and get some dessert. You deserve a date night," he whispered in my ear.

"You're so romantic."

"I'm glad you think so." He held my hand for balance while I put on my black heels. "Come on gorgeous. We have a Christmas concert to attend."

I kissed Robbie, grabbed my purse and Edward and I headed out to the car, arm in arm. Edward stopped at the florist and bought Alice a cute bouquet of red roses and white mums. I picked out a little potted holly plant for Mikey, too. I didn't want him to feel left out. And then Edward bought me a dozen gorgeous burgundy roses tied in a gold ribbon.

"These are beautiful, baby. Thank you." I kissed his cheek before he started the car. "I feel spoiled."

He smiled as he drove. "Good. I want us to go back to how we were."

"How's that?"

"Just happy and carefree, you know?"

"I've not spent one day with you that I haven't been happy, baby," I said, squeezing his leg.

"You know what I mean, though."

"I do. And I think we're getting there, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He parked at the school and winked at me, before pressing a hard kiss to my lips. "I love you so much, angel."

I smiled against his lips and he kissed me, again. We were definitely getting there.


	638. Christmas Concert

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 638 – Christmas Concert<strong>

"Someone's going to make a hot teacher."

I punched Alec in the arm which did nothing but make him laugh harder.

"Good thing most of the kiddies are backstage, lest they see the violence, Ms. Swan," he said, winking at me.

Alec was here with Siobhan, as she was the second grade teacher, and her class was putting on a Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer number, tonight. It sounded adorable. And hot teacher or not, I was looking forward to one day leading my own students in a Christmas concert song and dance.

Siobhan hurried over to the back table, where all the families had gathered for complimentary coffee or orange juice and a wide selection of baking that had been brought by parents. I smiled when I saw the butter tarts Tanya, Esme and I had baked this morning.

Emmett and Jasper, along with the other teenagers that were here out of familial obligation, were eating their way down the line of goodies. Edward was chatting with Liam and Tanya, Esme and Carlisle with Mikey's mom and dad.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," she said, giving me a soft hug.

"Aw. Thank you. You're glowing, Siobhan."

She set her hands on her stomach. "Yeah. Things have definitely been getting easier with this little bundle."

"I'm so excited for you both."

Alec wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "We're excited, too," he said. "We'll be spending Christmas in Seattle with Siobhan's family and her new baby nephew."

"Oh. How is he? How old is he, now?"

"Two months," she said, proudly. "I'm really excited to spend some time with him."

"And get a little practice?" I asked.

"Yes. Alec is on diaper duty."

He laughed and squeezed her arm. "I'm willing to learn," he said. "I'm tough. I can handle anything, can't I?"

"We'll see," she said and patted his chest. "Okay. I have to go check on my kiddos. Enjoy the show, Bella."

Alec leaned down to kiss her lips. "Break a leg, pumpkin."

"You're so cute with her," I said as we watched Siobhan walk back to the staging area.

"Love is a funny thing, huh?"

"It is. I can't wait to meet your baby."

He wrapped his arm around me. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I just," I shrugged. "I can't to have a baby of my own."

"It'll happen, sweetheart. But, you're young. Enjoy that. I'm an old man and I don't mind staying home and changing diapers, watching nothing but cartoons for the next ten years."

I laughed. "You're not old."

"Compared to you I am," he said, winking at me.

"Are you flirting with my girl?" Edward asked as he slipped his fingers into my hand.

"I am," Alec said. "I can't help it. She's so damn cute."

Edward smiled and winked at me. "Did you get anything to eat?"

"No," I said.

"Go eat, Bella," Alec said. "I see Jake over there. I'll go bug him." He kissed my cheek, patted Edward's shoulder and then walked over to Jake and Ness at the door.

Edward wrapped his arms around my hips and kissed my lips. "Em and Jazz are eating everything."

I smiled. "I'm not that hungry."

"That's because you didn't let me get frisky with you before we left."

I giggled. "I want a butter tart. I think us girls did a great job on them."

"You did," he said. "I tried one."

"One?"

He laughed. "Okay, three. They're exceptional."

I patted his abs. "Yes. It's your brothers who are eating all the food."

He kissed my temple. "I love you."

So we ate pastries and talked with friends and family. "I found a sweater for your party tomorrow night," Vanessa said. "It's horribly tacky."

"Perfect."

"You should see the one we found for Jake."

"I love that you guys are coming to hang out. I've missed being here."

"We've missed you, too," she said. "But, life as an elementary school receptionist keeps me busy. I love that I get invited to these concerts. The kids are so cute."

"Do they like to come to the office just to see Miss Wolfe?"

"Oh, I think there are a couple little boys that have crushes. Oh, a few girls compliment my dresses. This place is very good for your self-esteem."

I giggled. "I can't wait to teach here, one day."

"It is going to be a blast working with you. We can have lunch together," she said. "Oh, and all the kids look up to you at this age. I couldn't even imagine working in a middle school."

"Eh," I said. "I think the boys would still have crushes on you."

"Okay, everyone." I turned when I saw Alice's teacher, Mr. Brennan, standing on the stage. "Can you please take your seats? The students are getting excited to show you their presentations. Plus, they're hopped up on sugar."

Everyone laughed and moved to the rows of wooden chairs. I sat between Esme and Edward in the third row and got my camera out of my purse. "I'm so excited," I whispered. "I haven't been to a Christmas concert since my own in the fifth grade."

"Alice always does a beautiful job," Esme said. "She is a definite showperson."

The lights went down and a little line of what looked to be kindergarteners marched out to the stage. They were all wearing little aprons and sang a cute little song about making Christmas cookies. They even had cute little actions stirring their imaginary bowls.

Edward laughed as he watched them. "This is so cute," he whispered in my ear. "Three years ago, Alice did this song."

I smiled as I imagined coming to a concert with our little girl or boy starring in it. I think we would be the proudest parents there.

Everyone clapped for the kids and they filed off the stage. Next was the first graders singing two Christmas carols. And then Siobhan came out, wearing a Santa hat followed by twenty little reindeer wearing red clown noses.

I could hear Alec cheering and Siobhan blushed and shook her head. They were so darn cute, together.

The kids sang Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. It was so cute. A nose would fall off here and there, and the kids would giggle. It was just adorable.

Siobhan laughed and shrugged as the kids walked off the stage. They got a huge round of applause.

And then the Alice's class came out led by Mr. Brennan. "Oh, look at her," Esme said. And there front row center, was little Alice, dressed up in her peppermint costume.

They started singing a song about a candy cane Christmas. Then, there was a musical break, and Alice and two other little girls stepped to the front of the stage and danced their little pirouettes and twirls.

I snapped a bunch of photos and Carlisle was filming his daughter. The Cullens were so proud of her.

A little girl fell and then Alice took her hand and helped her back into the row. And then the whole class sang another verse of the song. Alice sung her heart out. She was so beautiful.


	639. Oddball

**A/N - Happy Monday! I think I'm somewhat back on track! Thanks for your patience. You all rock! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 639 – Oddball<strong>

"Did you see that spin I did?" Alice asked Edward. "It was like two twirls in one without even stopping."

He rubbed her back. "I did. You were perfect," he said. He was holding her in his arms and she had the gigantic bouquet of flowers squished between her and her big brother.

"I thought so, too," she said. "I really liked that song the fifth graders sang. The one about the boomers."

"Kangaroos?"

"Is a boomer a kangaroo?" Alice asked him.

"It is." Mr. Brennan walked over to us. "Great work on the stage, tonight, Miss Cullen."

Alice blushed and smiled. "Thanks."

"Nice to see you again, Bella," he said. I had met the handsome Patrick Brennan at the bonfire we had on the beach at the end of summer. He had seemed interested in me, but Siobhan quickly introduced him to the kindergarten teacher, Anna.

"You as well," I said, smiling. "How are you liking Forks?"

"It's small but I'm actually enjoying the quaintness of it."

"What's quaint?" Alice asked.

"It's charming," Patrick said. "Unique."

"I like Forks," Alice said. "My brother and Bella bought a house here and they're going to move back home after he gets his pharmacy papers."

Edward laughed and kissed the side of her head. "That's right, princess." He set her down and she ran over to her Uncle Liam, likely for more praise and attention.

"How's the big city treating you?" Patrick asked.

"It has its ups and downs," I said. "I'd happily take quaint, any day."

He nodded. "It too has its ups and downs."

"How are things with Anna?" I asked him.

He smiled and shook his head. "She's a sweet girl, but not my soul mate."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said. "I'm a sucker for happy endings."

Patrick laughed and gave me what had to be his most charming smile. "I'll bet you are."

I wasn't too sure what he meant by that, but the tone of his voice was a little too flirtatious and Edward was standing right beside me. Hmm. Weird guy.

"Well," Edward said, holding his hand out to shake Patrick's hand. "You put on a great show. Congrats. Bella, Vanessa is waving over."

"Oh, okay," I said as I glanced around for Ness. She was laughing with Siobhan and not waving to us at all. Sneaky Edward. "Nice talking to you, Patrick."

"Yes. I'll see you, again."

Patrick walked over to talk with some other parents and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple. "What a weirdo."

I giggled. "He's a bit of an oddball."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with Alice having a crush on him."

I patted Edward's stomach. "I wouldn't worry. She's kind of into Mikey now, instead."

"Hey, Mikey," I said. He was standing with his mom and dad and holding hands with Alice. I crouched down and he gave me a hug. "You did a great job, sweetheart. We got you a little Christmas plant."

"Is this from Alice?" he asked, looking over at his little best friend. Alice looked a little panicked, like she should have thought to get him a gift.

"Yes," Edward said. "It's from all of us. You did a great job up there, kid."

Mikey giggled and tugged at his little tie. "I think I was off key."

"Ah," Edward said. "I don't think so."

"Edward would know," I told him. "He's a singer."

"Really?" Mikey asked, looking up at Edward like he was a rockstar. "That's so cool."

Edward chuckled and squeezed my side. Esme walked over to us. "We're going to go pick up some Chinese food and go back to the house. Bella, your dad is coming over, too."

"Okay. Sounds great," I said. "We'll meet you over there." I kissed Alice on the top of the head and Edward gave her a big hug and Mikey a high five before we headed to the car.

"So, that's a no on the date tonight, then?" I asked Edward.

"Oh, no you don't."

I laughed. "What? Our plans changed. We're doing a family dinner, now."

"I'm still taking you out, tonight. Dessert. I promised you a date night and I'm delivering."

"Ooh. I like the sound of that."

Edward smiled. "Me, too. After we make an appearance at the house, we get a little something to eat, we'll sneak out and go for our date."

I giggled and rubbed his leg, my favourite way to be close to him while he was driving. "Sneak out? We're adults now, you know. We don't need to sneak."

"Um, yes we do. At Christmas, my mom likes everyone to be together as much as possible. Sneaking might be necessary."

"I love how family oriented she is, Edward. When we have kids, I'm going to want them close to us all the time, too. I can't blame her in the least."

"True," he said.

"Hey, did you, you know, when we were watching the concert, think about being there to see our own Cullen kid on stage?"

Edward nodded and smiled over at me. "I did."

"Did you picture a little boy or girl?"

"A boy," he said. "Oddly enough, considering we've been talking about having a girl, I pictured a little guy up there. Messy hair, like mine, wearing a little suit and having a crooked tie because he wouldn't sit still while you were dressing him up."

"Aw. He sounds perfect."

"I thought you wanted a daughter?"

I smiled. "I do. But, I want that boy, too."

Edward chuckled. "We're going to be busy making all these kids, huh?"

"I won't complain."

Edward laughed and brought my hand up to his lips to kiss my fingers. "Nor will I, love."

"So, little Aiden?"

Edward laughed as he pulled up to the Cullens' house. "Aiden?"

"It just came to me."

"It's cute. What about Aiden James?" And here came the waterworks. Edward chuckled and leaned over to kiss my lips. "Don't cry, gorgeous."

"It's so perfect. It was bothering me that we didn't have a name picked out for a boy."

"Really? We have time."

"I know, but in my mind, when I picture our children and I like a name to go with that vision."

Edward kissed me harder. "That's beautiful, babe. Do you picture them, a lot."

I nodded. "Since, you know, the whole birth control fiasco."

"I understand," he said and kissed me a third time. "Seeing Siobhan and Alec so excited for their little one…" He shrugged. "It kind of tugs at the heart, you know?"

"Yeah. Wedding first, though. Remember, it's a fitted dress. No room for a baby bump."

Edward smiled. "You are going to be so damn breathtaking. I'm not going to be able to take my eyes off of you."

"That's the plan, handsome."

He kissed my engagement ring. "Want to go inside and make out?"

I laughed. "Um, yes. Absolutely."

"Until my parents get home?"

I kissed him this time. "We're such bad teenagers."

He smiled against my lips. "Hopefully I won't get grounded. We have a date planned."

"Maybe you can sneak out?"

We laughed, together. "Oh, this has role playing written all over it."


	640. Just This Once

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Family stuff, today! Everything is great. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 640 – Just This Once<strong>

"It's a candy cane Christmas. Sweet as it can be."

My dad and Heidi clapped as Alice and Mikey preformed their little song and dance routine from the Christmas concert. "Great job, kids," my dad said. "I loved it."

"Very talented," Heidi said.

"God, she's cute," Tanya whispered in my ear, making me smile. Was she ever.

"Even better the second time," Carlisle added.

"Bravo," Edward said. He turned to give his mom a hug. "I'm stealing Bella and we're going to head out for the night."

"Oh. Already?"

"Mom. It's nine o'clock."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "I know. I love you."

"I love you, too, mom. We'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Are you going to be working on the house, again?"

"No," he said. "Just relaxing." He gave her another hug. "I'll call you in the morning and let you know the plan, okay?"

"Okay."

I walked over and gave my future mother in law a hug. "I had a great afternoon baking with you and Tanya."

"Oh, honey. I'm so glad. We'll do more this week. I haven't done a Christmas at home in years. Usually we're out of town, so this is a good chance to use all my holiday recipes."

"Sounds awesome," I said and kissed her cheek.

We said our goodnights and walked out to the driveway with my dad and Heidi. "Are you working all week?" I asked him.

"No. Just tomorrow morning to wrap up some final paperwork," he said. "And then, I'm all yours. Of course, barring any major emergency."

I smiled as he hugged me. "Good."

I gave Heidi a hug and noticed Edward whispering to my dad. They laughed and my dad agreed to something. That Edward and his plans. He was so full of mischief.

"Night, daddy," I said before Edward closed my car door. "What was the whispering about?" I asked Edward as we turned onto the main road into town.

"I believe you once said that at Christmas time, secrets are allowed."

I snorted. "You said that."

"Damn, I'm smart."

I squeezed his hand. "Not more presents, is it?"

"Bella," he warned and then winked at me.

"Fine. I won't say anything."

"Tonight was fun, huh?"

"It was. Your sister is such a beautiful child," I said. "So confident. I hope she never loses that."

"We won't let her."

"Middle school is evil."

Edward nodded. "We'll be moved home back to Forks around the time that she starts middle school. I'll kick ass for her if I have to."

I smiled. "You're a hero, baby."

He winked at me. "That little girl is so damn important to me. I know I can't protect her from everything, but I can try."

"You always say things that make me want to just strip you and make babies with you."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah."

He pulled up the bar and took my hand, leading me inside. We sat at a nice quiet table in the corner. Edward took my hands and smiled at me. "Have I mentioned that you look stunning tonight?"

"You have. But, thank you."

"Of course."

"How are you feeling right now? Like we're going to be okay, right?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah. Home is healing, huh?"

"It is. I wish I had that power on my own for you."

"Oh, Bella. Honey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" He shook his head. "You are the reason I exist. And I think that sometimes I'm so caught up in making sure that life is perfect for you, for us, that I forget to take care of myself."

"That's my job."

"I'm not saying this right," he said, frowning. "I get caught up in my fears. Instead of focusing on what I have with you."

"That's okay, Edward. We all get scared at times."

"I hate that I let my hatred for Ray consume me, though. It just, I don't know, it snowballed and I felt kind of helpless. You, and everyone else, were telling me that everything was alright. And I knew that, but I couldn't process it, you know?"

"Yeah. Brains are never rational."

He smiled and kissed my fingers. "Don't doubt that I need you, Bella."

"I don't doubt you. It just killed me to see you so hurt. I felt helpless."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I just sort of wish that one day, you'll feel like you can come to me when you're hurting. You don't have to shelter me from everything."

Edward nodded and our waitress came over to get out order. I stood up and kissed Edward's cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Wait. What do you want?"

"You pick," I said, before half running, half walking to the bathroom. I felt so horrible. Edward had just taken me out on a nice date and I felt like I was attacking him. I didn't want to, but once I started sharing my feelings, I couldn't stop.

I knew that he'd been having a rough week, but deep down, I felt that I should have been able to make him feel better. I was his fiancée. Was I doing it wrong? Was I the wrong person for him, if he didn't feel like he could open up to me?

I splashed some cold water on my face and let out a deep breath. "Grow up, Bella," I said to my reflection. "You know you're his soul mate."

I finger combed my hair and smiled at my reflection. I marched out of the bathroom towards Edward and grabbed his hand. "Dance with me."

He was caught off guard by my change in attitude, but he happily followed me to the dance floor. "Bella. I…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm happy that being here makes you happy. I'm not complaining. I love you and I just think that I should…"

Edward pressed his lips to mine. "You do. You make everything better." He set his hands on my hips and held me close to his rocking body. "I'm still learning, baby. I still make mistakes and contrary to how you see me, I'm not perfect. But, I'm trying, okay?"

"I know." I set my hands on his cheeks and he leaned in to kiss me. "But, did I help? Even a little?"

He smiled and kissed me, deeper. "Immensely."

"What did you order?"

"Cherry coke and cheesecake."

"God, you're perfect."

He laughed. "I'm not. We just established that."

"Pff."

"Are you saying I'm wrong, Bella?"

I smiled up at his beautiful face, the face I was going to wake up to and fall asleep with for the rest of my life. "Just this once."


	641. So Much

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you all so much for your support! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 641 – So Much<strong>

"Mm. This is yummy," I said with my mouth full of white chocolate and raspberry cheesecake. Cheesecake that Edward had just fed me.

"You are. God, you're so sexy, lover."

"Mm. This is so fresh."

Edward smiled. "I think you're just trying to turn me on, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"That little schoolgirl outfit is already doing the trick."

"Oh, yeah? Tartan does it for you?" I asked him. "What's it doing to you?"

"Um." He looked around to make sure no one was listening to him. "It's making me hard."

"How hard?"

"Rock hard."

"I want to touch it."

Edward took my hand in his and kissed my palm. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know. I just love you. And I want you to know that I love us. And who cares if we've had some tough times. We're still who we always were."

"Horny?"

I laughed. "Exactly."

"I appreciate that, Bella. And really, baby, your confidence right now is blowing my mind."

"But?"

"You don't have to prove it to me. I know I upset you earlier, by not opening up to you. So, if you're not in the mood to fool around like this, you don't have to pretend. I get it."

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Since when have I ever pretended with you?"

He smiled and leaned over to kiss my lips. "Never. Unless we're role playing."

"We're not."

He chuckled and winked at me. "Okay. Where were we?"

"I was about to set my hand on your…" I stopped and Edward laughed.

"My what?"

I frowned at him and we laughed, together. "Okay. I'm an adult. I'm an engaged woman. I can say penis."

The waitress giggled. She heard me. And she also looked down at the noticeable bulge in Edward's pants. Suit pants hid nothing. "Can I get you guys a refill?"

Edward winked at me. "Uh, I think we'll just take the bill, actually. Thank you."

"You got it," she said and walked back to the bar.

I slapped Edward's arm and he laughed. "What?"

"You just had to make me say it, didn't you?" I said.

He threw some money on the table and stood up reaching out for my hands. "I love when you say penis. It's adorable."

I giggled. "Why isn't it sexy?"

"Because it's not a sexy word. It's too clinical. You need to say dick."

"Dick."

"Eh. Too casual. You know what would be sexy?" he asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Thingy?"

He laughed and held the door for me. We stepped out into the cool night air and I snuggled up to Edward's chest. He wrapped me in his suit coat and then his arms. He pressed his lips to my ear and then whispered "cock."

I snorted and buried my face into his chest. "I'd have to be really worked up to say that."

"What happened to you wanting to touch my…cock?"

I giggled. "Stop trying to embarrass me. My face is on fire."

"At least you're warm."

I slid my hand down his back and grabbed his bum cheek, giving him a good squeeze. "I'm also hot."

"Mm. For me?" he asked. He opened the passenger side door.

"Of course. Get me home, soldier."

"Ooh. I like that." He leaned into the car and kissed me hard, before shutting the door and running around the driver's side. "God, you're hot."

I smiled at him. "Stop staring at me. Drive us home. I want you."

"Our house is only three minutes from here."

I reached over and ran my fingertips, ever so lightly over the bulge in his suit pants. "That far, huh?"

He chuckled. "That damn far."

Edward actually made the trip home in two and a half minutes. I walked backwards up the front sidewalk as Edward kissed me and nipped at my lips, pushing me with his sexy body.

"Mm. Bella, honey, just…mmm. I need to unlock… God. You're hands feels so good."

I giggled against his lips and held him to me with my arms around his neck and my fingers tangled in his hair. "Are we going for sex in public, again?" I teased.

He smiled and kissed me, again. "If you don't let me unlock the front door, yeah."

"Can't wait?"

"Never. You taste like cherry coke."

"Mm. So do you," I mumbled against his lips. "And chocolate."

"Got it," he said, letting the door swing open.

"Robbie," I screamed as our curious little kitten bounded out the front door.

"Damn it," Edward said, turning and chasing after our baby. Robbie was obviously terrified of being outside, because he heard a car and crouched down into a little ball. Edward scooped him up and kissed his button nose. "Don't scare your mommy like that," he said.

"Robbie," I said, taking him from Edward. "You're okay, my sweet baby boy. Don't sneak out of the house like your daddy does. He's a very bad boy and sets such a poor example for his little son."

Edward laughed and shut the front door behind us. "You're such a sexy mom. Now tuck the kid in and let's go upstairs."

I flopped on the couch with my baby and cuddled my face into his soft fur. "You're getting so big, baby."

Edward sat beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Cuddles first, huh?"

"He's scared."

"I think we'll leave him with Jasper on Thursday for our anniversary. It's our day alone together and we can't have escaping kittens."

I smiled. "Can I make a teeny tiny little change to our plans on Thursday?"

"You don't want to be locked in the house with me all day?"

"Well…"

Edward grabbed his heart as if it broke and dropped his head back on the couch.

I giggled. "Listen. I was thinking about how we promised to take Jasper and Maria up to Port Angeles and drop them off for a private date."

"Thursday night?" he asked, smiling. "Yeah. Because you know what that means?"

I smiled. "What?"

"It means the two of us will be alone in Port Angeles for a few hours. What ever will we do with ourselves?"

I giggled. "Anything we want."

"Why, Miss Swan, are you suggesting we get a motel room and hump the night away?"

I snorted into Edward's shoulder and Robbie hopped off of my lap and went to lay by the furnace vent. I stood up and took Edward's hand, leading him to the stairs. "I was thinking a movie, but your plan sounds equally fun."

Edward laughed and wrapped me tightly in his arms. "I love you so much, beautiful."


	642. Keeping You

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Major toothache today! Yikes! I'll be getting fixed up tomorrow! Good as new, I hope! Here's today's chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 642 – Keeping You<strong>

**Tuesday, December 21**

"Four days until Christmas," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Mm. Yay."

"My mom wants to kidnap you this afternoon."

"Why?" My eyes weren't open yet. I was too busy basking in Edward's warm touch as he caressed my stomach.

"She wants to help you make appetizers and dessert for our tacky sweater party tonight. Heidi and Tanya are going to help. Oh, and Alice, too. A girls day, or something."

"That sounds fun. What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I have something up my sleeve."

"But, my dad is off work this afternoon. I was supposed to spend time with him."

"I'm stealing him, if you don't mind."

I peeked up at Edward's face and smiled. "You're so sweet."

"What? Why?"

"I love that you spend time with my dad. I can't even tell you how cool I think that is."

"I'm a cool guy."

"What are we doing this morning?" I asked, cuddling up closer to Edward's warm chest. "If I'm not baking until the afternoon."

"I was thinking maybe we could eat some breakfast, get dressed and then go for a walk, together. Just enjoy the winter weather."

"Is it raining? Because if it is, I'd rather skip the walk. Maybe get some exercise indoors."

He laughed and kissed me. "It's not raining."

"Why am I slightly disappointed?"

"You still want more after last night?" he asked, an adorable smile on his face.

"Last night," I said and sighed. "That was awesome."

"It was. We finally got in sex on the stairs."

I laughed. "I think I have bruises."

"Do you? Shit. Let me see."

I rolled over and felt Edward press kisses across my back. "That feels good," I said.

"Are you excited about tonight?" he asked. I felt him straddle my bum and then sit back on my thighs.

"Yeah. I've missed everyone," I said. "I really, ah. Yeah. Right there."

Edward laughed. "So, I give good massages, huh?"

"Never stop."

"You're not even tense, right now, Bella. You're jelly."

"I know. Yeah. Mmm. It's because you're happy and I'm happy and I feel like for the first time in a couple weeks, I can finally relax."

"I'm just going to say this once more and then I promise not to bring it up again for the rest of our vacation." He kissed the middle of my back. "I'm really, really sorry that I put you through so much shit, baby. I promise to be open with you, to share my feelings and fears and really let you in. I don't mean to shut you out, but you like you said, I try to protect you."

"Edward."

"Just listen for a minute."

I smiled and he licked my shoulder blade. "Sorry. Go ahead."

"Um. I love you, Bella. And ever since we met, I've only wanted to make you smile. I try to keep the crappy stuff to myself so I don't upset you, but I'm starting to realize that in holding back, I'm upsetting you." He chuckled to himself and pinched my sides. "Girls are weird, Bella. Your minds are like puzzles and I'm really trying to get a handle on it, okay?"

I rolled over and reached up for Edward's hands. "I'm not weird."

He laughed and kissed my lips. "Sort of."

"Make love to me. Right now."

"Bossy, too."

I giggled and slapped at his chest. "I'm not bossy."

He grabbed my wrists and lifted them over my head. "Just a little." He pressed his lips to mine. "But I love it. I love everything about you, Isabella Swan."

"How is it that you're romancing me and insulting me at the same time?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "You make me crazy," he said.

"Do I look horrible?"

"You never have, lover."

"But, my hair…"

"Is so damn gorgeous. It's messy. It's sex-hair. My hands just gravitate to it, so I guess it's my fault."

I smiled. "Well as long as you think I'm pretty."

He lay down on top of me, pressing his chest to mine. "You are damn perfect."

"I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen."

"I love you, too." He circled his hips on me and I shut my eyes. "Only a couple more weeks with the condoms."

I giggled. "Yeah."

"You are so damn beautiful. God, I can't stop looking at you."

I kissed him, again and he smiled. "Babe," I asked. "When are we doing our Christmas with the just the two of us?"

"I have no idea. When do you want to do it?"

I giggled. "Do it? Now. Christmas? Maybe Christmas Eve morning?"

Edward laughed and ran his hand up and down my side. "I love your plans."

"Why aren't we, you know…"

"Because I'm still staring at you."

"You can do that inside of me, too, you know."

He chuckled and rolled over to grab a condom. "Good thing you're as smart as you are sexy."

"Good thing."

When he slid inside of me, his eyes locked with mine, our fingers interlaced, all the teasing disappeared. It was just us. We didn't have any more problems, fears or tension. We'd faced it all, we'd talked everything out. We were just Edward and Bella, now. And my god, it felt good.

"Do you want breakfast?" I asked.

"We'll just have Poptarts. I want to go for a walk before my mom kidnaps you."

"I'm sorry. I wasted your morning in bed."

He smiled. "Yeah, I wouldn't call this wasting time."

I slid my fingers through his chest hair and circled my thumb over his nipple. "What did you buy me for Christmas."

He laughed. "I'm not telling. Stop trying to trick me."

"How am I tricking you?" I asked, kissing his chin.

"You're trying to turn me on. And you know when I'm turned on, I can't think with my upstairs head."

I giggled and kissed his shoulder. "Okay. I just wanted a hint."

"Oh, a hint, huh? It's fuzzy."

I sat up and smiled. "A dog?"

Edward laughed and reached out to circle my nipple with his thumb. "No. Not until I build that little white picket fence."

I smiled. "Another cat? I'm not sure Robbie would be happy with that. He's spoiled."

"Nope."

"A bunny?"

He laughed. "It's not alive."

"Roadkill?"

Edward laughed. "Did you really just ask me that?"

"You're turning me on. I can't think."

"Well stop trying to guess, then. It's supposed to be a surprise." I kissed him and he smiled against my lips. "You're so fun. I'm keeping you."

"Yay."


	643. Sunglasses

**A/N - Happy Friday! Spent the day at the dentist. So, in return for having to wait, have an EPOV! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 643 – Sunglasses<strong>

**EPOV**

"It's so pretty down here," she said, her mittened hand squeezing mine. "The water's still rushing under the ice."

I smiled as we walked together by the river. We had already been out for almost an hour and Bella's cheeks were red from the cold air and she was out of breath from stumbling along the rocky shore.

"It's gorgeous," I agreed. "I'm so happy that this river is practically in our backyard. Our house totally kicks ass."

Bella met my eyes. She was just glowing, today. She seemed so content and hopeful and just full of joy. This was my girl. This was the woman I fell in love with. This was the woman I proposed to. This was the woman I dreamed of spending the rest of my life with.

These last four months had seen so many challenges for us. Especially considering the first half of our relationship was a walk in the park. But, we'd learned we could handle anything life threw at us and still come out on top.

I was proud of us and I was really looking forward to this afternoon. I had recruited my dad, my uncle, my brothers and Charlie to help me surprise Bella.

"Oh," Bella said, a cute little pout on her bright red lips. "We're back."

"Don't sound so disappointed. I thought you had to pee?"

She laughed. "I do. But I loved that walk."

"We'll go every day, angel. Don't frown."

"Yay."

I smiled. God, she was perfect. "Do you want me to go get lunch?"

"Edward. We have a house with a pantry and fridge. We don't need to go buy every meal."

"Ooh. That was domestic. I loved it. Scold me, again."

She snorted like she did when I caught her off guard with a stupid joke. "Edward."

"What? I just happen to be in love with every facet of your personality."

"Do you want some pasta? That's warm and easy."

"Like me?"

She laughed, again. And I'd never get tired of hearing it.

"Can you start the water?" she asked when we got back to the house. "I'll be right down."

"Bella." My voice was whiny to my own ears. "By myself?"

"You can do it, Edward. Fill a pot about two thirds full of water and turn the burner on high. I'll be back in two minutes."

I smiled while I filled the pot with water. I knew how to boil water. I wasn't quite that inept in the kitchen, but I loved watching her cook. I wasn't a chauvinistic ass that thought women had to do the cooking, but she truly loved doing it.

I put some of Bella's favourite frozen meatballs in a skillet and set it on the other burner. She taught me how to do this back in May and even though six months had passed, I remembered it as if it were yesterday.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and shot Heidi a text. _'Bella's making lunch. Want to join us?'_

"Who's the other woman?" Bella teased as she walked into the kitchen.

"Your step-mom."

"Ouch, Edward."

I laughed and wrapped her in my arms. "I invited them for lunch."

"Aw. You're such a sweetheart. Maybe I'll buy you another present."

"Awesome. Tomorrow?"

She giggled. "Oh, shoot. That's right. We have to take Alice and Mikey swimming, don't we?"

"You don't have to go, baby. If you have something else you want to do. Or if you just want to relax, then by all means, I can take them."

"No, I want to go. I just forgot."

I leaned down and kissed her sweet lips. "Something else on your mind? Something dirty?"

"No." She smiled and squeezed my ass. I loved her hands on my body, but her dad was on his way over. That kept me from getting too turned on. Thank god.

"What's this," she asked, walking over to the stove. "You're making me lunch? Meatballs?" She smiled over her shoulder. "That is so sexy."

"You have a thing for balls?" She blushed and frowned at me, which of course made me laugh. I wrapped myself around her from behind and smelled her pretty hair. "I'm teasing."

"You're lucky I look cute when I blush."

I smiled. "You take my breath away when you blush."

"I know another way to take your breath away, Mr. Cullen."

I laughed, happy she was teasing me back. "You know lots of ways, lover. Lots and lots of ways." I kissed her neck and she hummed. "You're cooking in your very own kitchen, Bella. With your very own pots and pans."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at me. "I know. How cool is that?"

"It's very cool. I'm proud of us."

"Me, too," she said.

And then Bella's dad and step mom knocked on the door and I had to let go of my girl. Reluctantly. Heidi brought homemade peanut brittle for our party tonight, but she let me eat some and my god, it was good.

Bella seemed happy just being around her dad and I was glad I had thought to invite them over before we kicked Bella out of the house.

Charlie seemed just as content to be around his daughter. She made him laugh and she made him happy. There was no doubt she was a daddy's girl. I was just so damn glad he liked me.

"No hints?" Bella asked me as I shuffled her out the front door with the cat in his carrier.

I laughed and stole a kiss. "No."

"You're mean," she said, batting her long, pretty eyelashes.

"Stop being a temptress. I'm not telling you. Go have fun at the Cullen house and I'll text you when you're allowed to come back."

"Allowed?"

"Mm hmm. I can be bossy, too, you know."

She laughed at that. "It's not too late to get you coal for Christmas."

"You're going to love this, babe." I kissed her again. "I promise."

My dad, brothers and Uncle Liam pulled up in front of the house. "She's still here?" Emmett asked.

"She won't leave," I said, smiling.

"Oh, yes she will," Em said. He crouched down and lifted her off her feet. She flopped over his shoulder, screaming and giggling all the way to Heidi's car.

"I love you," I called, still laughing.

Bella stuck her tongue out at me as she and Heidi pulled away from the curb. If only she knew how hot that was.

"So, did you two go buy Christmas lights?" my dad asked me.

"No. We were busy."

Uncle Liam and Em, dirty minds and all, started laughing at me. Which, fine, I got. But, Bella's dad was standing right beside me.

"Okay. We'll go to the hardware store now," my dad said.

"Let's light this place up," Uncle Liam said. "Bella's not even going to recognize the house with all the Christmas lights on it."

"She'll need sunglasses," Jasper said, smiling.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "Thanks for helping me, guys."

"Hey," my dad said. "You're buying donuts."


	644. Special and Loved

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I'm on antibiotics for my tooth...need a root canal and crown. So, I'm sleeping a lot and therefore not writing a lot. But, here's the chapter! Thanks for being awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 644 – Special and Loved<strong>

"He wouldn't give you any hints, huh?" Esme asked, smiling.

"You know what the surprise is?" I asked her. "Edward won't tell me anything. Just that I'm not allowed back home."

"I might know," she said.

"I also might," Heidi said, giggling.

"Maybe he's setting up a massage table," Tanya said. "That's totally an Edward thing to do."

"True. But he wouldn't have invited my dad over for that."

She laughed. "I guess that rules out stripper pole, too, huh?"

I snorted and giggled, even though my face was bright red. "Don't give him that idea. He would love that."

"My son," Esme said shaking her head.

"We did a burlesque class," Tanya said. "Me, Bella and two of our friends, Cat and Dallas, in Seattle. It was fun, but we only went to keep Bella company. Edward bought her tuition for that class."

Esme giggled. "You kids."

"You would love it, Esme," Tanya said, obviously feeling at home here, now. "It's all about confidence and just shaking what you got. I won't give you details, but our men were all pretty pleased with what we learned."

I laughed as I thought back to that night with Edward, stripping my gloves off for him, dancing with the boa. Yeah. Edward was very pleased.

"So, it's not a stripper pole and it's not a massage table," I said. "We already have mistletoe." I shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe he's buying more furniture? Painting another room?"

"That could be," Tanya said. "Although I hope it's the basement, considering you're having a party tonight."

"Speaking of the party, what else do we have left to make?" I asked.

"We have sweet and sour meatballs," Esme said.

"With those cute little toothpicks in them," I added.

"Cranberry relish on pears," Heidi said. "I love this idea, Esme."

"This is such a classy party," Tanya said. "Too bad we have to wear tacky sweaters."

I laughed. "I know. That was a dumb idea. I love dressing up."

"You can wear a pretty skirt, though," Esme said. "And put your hair up into an elegant twist."

"You're gorgeous, anyway, Bella," Heidi said.

I giggled. "Thank you. Plus my sweater isn't even that bad. But, you should see Edward's," I said. "It's hilarious."

"Had to make sexy promises to get him to wear it?" Tanya asked.

"Maybe."

"The kitties are sleeping," Alice said, skipping into the kitchen. "They don't want to play with me, anymore."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her nose. "They need a nap, that's all. They love you."

"I guess," she said.

"Do you want to help us make shortbread?" I asked her. "It's the last dessert on the menu."

"What else did you make?"

"Pecan tarts, cherry tarts, apple tarts," Tanya said.

"Lots of tarts."

"It's a good finger food for a party," I said. "Do have a sweater to wear tonight?" I asked Alice.

"All my sweaters are cute."

I smiled. "I believe that. How about one with bright colours?"

"I think I know just the one," she said, before taking off up the stairs.

"The kids just love having you guys home," Esme said.

"I'm going to miss you all," Tanya said.

"You're not staying here for the holidays?" Heidi asked her.

"No. We're heading back to my parents farm tomorrow morning for the holidays. And then Sunday we're flying to Chicago so I can meet the rest of Liam's family."

"Meeting the parents, huh?" Heidi asked. "Are you excited?"

She smiled. "A little nervous, but I've been told by everyone how amazing they are, so I'm really just excited."

"It's going to be so fun," I agreed. "I've never been to Chicago."

"Oh, you'll love it," Esme said. "I grew up there. It's going to be nice to be home."

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Oh, it's Edward," I said_. 'Almost ready for you, lover. Give me another half hour and then you can come home. I miss you like crazy.'_

"What did he say?" Esme asked.

"Something dirty?" Tanya asked.

I laughed. "He said I can come home in a half hour. I'm so excited to see my surprise."

And so we made shortbread and Alice gave a us a fashion show of her cutest Christmas sweaters. She ended up picking out an adorable knit red one with a reindeer on the front. It wasn't tacky at all, but Alice loved it.

'_Okay, sexy lady. Get home. I miss your pretty face and those delicious lips.'_

"He's a sweet talker, even in his texts, huh?" Tanya asked as we sat in the living room and waited for Esme to change into her tacky sweater.

"Oh, yeah," I said. "I'm keeping him."

"How's he doing?" she asked. "How are you doing?"

"We're perfect. I think we're getting over it. I mean, you can never really forget something like that, right? It's was terrifying. But, we made it through and we're all healthy and safe. So, I don't want to dwell on it. And I'm glad that Edward has dealt with it the best he can.

"He felt so guilty for the longest time, but I've been making him talk. I can honestly say he's back to normal, back to the loving, happy and carefree man that I fell in love with. It was hard, but I think being home with his brothers and parents has helped."

"You helped, Bella," Tanya said. "You are that man's other half. I saw it every day at college. He talked about you all the time in lab and when you would meet us in the hall after class, his face lit up. He is absolutely in love with you and it's so beautiful to see. I knew you both would get through this."

I gave her a hug and she kissed my cheek. "Thanks, Tanya. I'm so glad you guys came to Forks for a couple days."

"Me, too," she said.

Alice and Tanya rode with Esme and I drove back to the house with Heidi. Our trunks were loaded with food for the party tonight, and I was grateful for all the help. I had invited so many people to our tacky sweater/Christmas/housewarming party that I wouldn't have been able to cook it all on my own.

'_Where are you?'_ Edward texted.

'_We're just turning the corner onto the…'_

"Oh, my god, Heidi," I said, tears springing to my eyes. "Look at the house."

As we pulled up to the new house, with Edward, my dad, Carlisle, Liam, Emmett and Jasper standing out front, I saw my surprise.

They had hung Christmas lights. Red and white lights along the eaves trough on the front of the house, white twinkle trees set up on the front lawn, rope lights along the brick pathway to the front door. And there was a huge lit wreath on the front door and garland around the doorway.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and they had all spent their afternoon doing this for me. I felt so special and so loved. I was the luckiest girl in the world.


	645. Thanks Yous

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I'm really late today! Thanks for waiting! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 645 – Thank Yous<strong>

"Edward. This is beautiful," I said, running into his arms. He caught me and spun me around in a circle. "I love you."

He laughed and pressed a hard kiss to my lips. "I love you, too. Is it too much?"

"No. It's absolutely gorgeous. I love it." I set my hands on his cheeks and he smiled down at me. "You are the coolest guy, ever. I swear. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

He kissed me again. "You're very welcome, my gorgeous girl. I just wanted to give you an amazing Christmas in our new house."

"It's perfect, baby. Really." I peeked over his shoulder at the lights again and smiled. "Wow."

I walked over to my dad and gave him a tight squeeze and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, daddy. I can't believe you kept a secret from me."

He chuckled and rubbed my back. "It's the good kind."

"This really means a lot to me."

"I knew it would. It was Edward's idea, though."

I smiled at Edward and he winked at me. So sexy.

I wrapped my arms around Emmett and Jasper and kissed each of their cheeks. "Thank you for spending your afternoon doing this. Did Edward pay you?"

"In donuts," Jasper said, smiling. "But, we didn't mind. It was fun."

"Payment was an option?" Emmett asked, grinning.

"I'll pay you," Carlisle said. "Merry Christmas, Bella," he said, giving me a hug. "I hope you approve."

"Definitely. I love it. Thank you, dad."

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Hey, I was on the roof," Liam said, coming over to hug me and lift me off my feet. "Where's my lovin'?"

"Thanks, Liam. Please say someone held the ladder?"

He laughed. "We're by the book, sweetheart."

"Good. It's so pretty."

I stood on the walkway and just stared at my house. I couldn't believe how amazing it looked. Like a home. We had a house and we were starting to stay in it, but this, it was just the finishing touch. The cherry on top. Happiness lived here. Love.

"Great job, boys," Heidi said as she wrapped her arm around my dad's shoulders.

"It's stunning," Esme said.

"It needs a big blow up snowman," Alice added.

Edward laughed and picked her up. "Why don't we get you one of those for your house, huh?"

"Okay," she said, looking excited. Carlisle laughed and shook and his head. He was about to get a new decoration in front of his gorgeous home.

We went inside, the guys hauling in plate after plate of goodies and appetizers. And then I saw the inside of our house. Lighted garlands around the door frames and candles on the end tables and in the dining room.

"You guys," I said, smiling. "This is perfect. I thought I was going to have to decorate when I got home. Wow. Just wow. This is the best Christmas present ever."

"Alright. We get to take back the rest of her gifts," Emmett teased.

Esme smacked his arm and he laughed. Emmett walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "I have to go change and pick up Rose and Maria."

I gave him a tight hug. "Okay. I'll see you in an hour. I love you. Thank you, again."

"Don't mention it," he said, smiling.

"We're going to get changed," Edward said, pulling my hand towards the staircase.

Heidi laughed and shook her head. "We'll make ourselves at home."

I laughed and followed Edward up the stairs. "You're insane," I said, as he walked me backwards into the bed. I laughed as my knees hit and I fell back.

Edward climbed over top of me and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I missed you."

I smiled. "Oh, yeah? How much?"

He hummed and ran his hands up my sides from my hips to my breasts. He made a little detour and gave them a squeeze. "You smell like Christmas."

I smiled. "Baking cookies will do that to a girl."

He leaned in and licked my neck. "Mm. You taste like Christmas, too."

I giggled and pushed him back. "Behave. Your family is downstairs. My dad is downstairs."

"But…"

"I want this as much as you do, Edward. But, we're hosting a party, soon and I can't have sweaty hair and a red face."

"And love bites?" he asked, nipping softly on my sensitive skin.

"Especially love bites," I said, massaging his scalp. "But, Mr. Cullen. I'm available tonight."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, smiling at me as he looked into my eyes. "Just tonight?"

"Also tomorrow morning," I added.

"I have a date tomorrow morning," he said.

"Should I be jealous?" I asked.

"Of my mom?"

I giggled. "What are you doing with your mom?"

"She's going to sort of supervise my gift wrapping."

"Aw. You're so, so, adorable."

"I know," he said and winked at me. "Are you going to be able to find something to do without me?"

I laughed and he frowned at me. "I think I'll watch movies with my dad, actually," I said. "Then we're taking Alice and Mikey to Port Angeles in the afternoon?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome. So, if you'd kindly roll off of me, I can get dressed for the party. The party we're hosting."

He smiled and kissed me, again. "I'm still absorbing my thank yous for the lights."

I laughed. "I told you I would thank you properly tonight."

He smiled. "Let's see who can shuffle the guests out fast enough, tonight. It will be a little game."

"You're horrible," I said. I pushed his shoulder and he rolled over onto his back.

"I'm horny."

"Oh, I know. I think that's a permanent state for you, actually." I pressed a hard kiss to his lips and stood up. I pulled off my shirt and then slipped on my tacky sweater.

"Gorgeous," he said.

I took off my jeans and slipped on a short black skirt "You like?" I asked, and gave a little twirl.

"You are so damn sexy. I'm not even going to try to keep my hands to myself," he said, winking at me.

"So, you're going to make a scene?"

"I'm going to hang around the sexiest girl at the party," he said. "And if I'm lucky, she'll sit on my knee to cover the evidence of how much she's turning me on."

I laughed and walked into the bathroom to fix up my hair and makeup. "Consider yourself lucky, Edward Anthony Cullen."


	646. Beautiful Future

**A/N - Happy Remembrance Day/Veterans Day! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 646 – Beautiful Future<strong>

"The kitchen looks beautiful," Siobhan said, leaning against the counter. "I love that shade of yellow."

"Yeah, Me, too," I agreed. "It's called Sweet Camomile."

"I think this would be the perfect colour for the nursery."

"Aw."

She laughed and set her palm gently on her belly. Her tacky sweater had a snowman wearing a bib right over her belly. It was too darn sweet. "Yeah. I want it ready for the little one."

"And you don't want to find out the gender so you can go pink or blue?" Rachel asked her, looking sexy in a red dress with a little blue and green vest over top.

"Well, I have a feeling it's a boy. We'll get the doctor's opinion in about a month. But Alec saw something on the internet where the doctor told the parents it was a girl, but it was really a boy. Now, he's not sure we can believe the ultra sound." She laughed. It was so obvious how much she loved him. "We don't care either way, but I would like to start on the wardrobe. And I will believe the doctor."

"Onesies," Ness said. "Every baby needs onsises."

"Great idea," Siobhan said. "You girls will have to go baby clothes shopping with me when we get a little closer to the due date."

"I would love that," Ness said.

"Me, too," Rachel agreed.

I smiled. "And me." Only I knew that if I went baby shopping it would make me want one of my own, again.

"Here's where all the beautiful ladies are hiding," Edward said when he walked into the kitchen.

"You are such a dork, Edward," Rachel said, laughing. "That has to be the ugliest sweater I've ever seen."

He laughed as he looked down at it. "Blame Bella. She used her feminine wiles to get me to wear it." He leaned into the fridge to grab a can of coke.

"Ooh. Sexy," she said, smiling over at me.

"You look beautiful," Edward said to her. "And not at all tacky, Rach."

"I don't do plaid. Wearing this vest is seriously hurting me."

"How's your grandma?" Edward asked her

"She's actually doing a lot better," Rachel said, smiling. "She keeps sending me home, which means Paul's and he's not complaining."

"He's not still calling himself your sugar daddy, is he?" I asked, thinking back to the night when Paul had suggested that he wanted her to quit her waitressing job so she could look after her grandma full time.

"No. It took him weeks to get over that."

"And bruises," Ness added.

She laughed. "He's a slow learner, but he learned. Oh. Did I tell you my news?"

"No," I said.

"I'm taking a course at the hospital starting in January. Training to be a home care worker."

I pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh, Rach. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. Actually Edward, your dad started up the program. He doesn't teach it, but he felt there was a need for more qualified staff looking after the elderly in the town."

"Smart man," Edward said. "I'm glad you found something you love."

"It's better than waitressing. Plus, I can stay in Forks, now."

"With your honey?" Ness teased.

"My sugar daddy."

"You called?" Paul said, as he just happened to walk in the kitchen.

"Shut up," Rachel said, giggling. Paul wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Edward asked, laughing at Paul.

"We match," Paul said. He was wearing the identical vest to Rachel, but with nothing underneath. Just his bare chest. Edward had the craziest friends.

"Very sexy," Edward said, punching his shoulder.

Paul laughed. "I'm glad you're appreciating the scenery. You're a sexy man yourself in the granny sweater, there, Cullen. I bet you can't keep the women off of you."

Edward laughed. "I only need one."

"Aw," all the girls said at the same time.

I set my hands on his cheeks and pulled him down to kiss his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

"Hey, is this the party?" We all turned and I smiled when I saw Marisa and Pacey, Edward's friends from high school.

"Hey, man," Edward said, going over to give his best friend a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Same to you."

He hugged Marisa and kissed her cheek. "The house is beautiful."

Edward chuckled. "Thanks. We love it."

"It's finished being Cullenized," I said, "as Edward calls it. But, we just painted the kitchen."

"Nice work," Pacey said.

"Would you like to see upstairs?" I asked Marisa.

"I would love to," she said. We walked up the stairs together and she reached over to squeeze my hand. "How are you doing?"

"We're good, now," I said. "It was rough for about a week, but I think we're through the worst of it."

"How's Edward?"

"He actually took it far worse than I did."

"Aw. He's a protector, huh?"

"Yeah."

"But, you're doing okay? I know how much you were upset in the library."

I smiled and sat on the bed. "It's funny. When I was faced with the real thing, I think I handled myself really well. I had one thing in my mind, to protect my friend and her child, who thankfully wasn't there at the time. But, I didn't know that. I used my self defense training and I was confident that Edward would come save me. Afterwards, I felt relief it was over, that they arrested him. That I didn't have to worry anymore. That I was safe and Dallas was safe."

I shrugged. "I was so worried about Edward though. He was literally sick to his stomach with guilt. He wasn't sleeping, he's lost a little weight."

"Oh, honey," she said, holding my hand.

"But, his dad talked to him about mediation and we've been doing good. I think he's come to terms with it, now. He's so happy. Laughing and just his old self again."

"I'm happy that you stuck together."

"I love him too much to let him go."

"I can tell he loves you, too. It's in his eyes. His whole demeanour."

I smiled. I was always nice to hear that everyone else could see how much Edward and I were in love. "Thanks for coming."

"We wouldn't have missed it," she said. "This bedroom is gorgeous."

"Thanks. Yeah. We have to un-pink it, but we love it."

"I'm happy for you guys," she said. "You're going to have a beautiful future here."


	647. Still Dorky

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I seem to be back on track! Thanks for reading! Enjoy more of the Ugly Sweater Party! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 647 – Still Dorky<strong>

"So, now that everyone is here," I said, standing with Edward in the living room, "we have a game."

"Woo," Emmett called out, his arm wrapped tightly around Rose's shoulder.

I held up a box. "The first person to open this gift, wins and gets to keep the prize."

"The trick," Edward said, "is that you have to open it wearing Bella's oven mitts."

"Evil," EJ called out. "Damn evil."

Alice giggled because someone swore and I giggled at her because she was so cute sitting between her Uncle Liam and Tanya.

"How do you know who opens it first?" Alec asked.

"You can," I said. "But while you're working on it, we'll take turns rolling the dice. Whenever someone lands on a six, they get to take the oven mitts and take over trying to open the box."

"What's inside?" Liam asked.

"I have it on good authority that it's delicious," Edward said.

So, we all watched as Alec tried to open the box with over mitts on. Siobhan couldn't stop laughing at him and her laugh made him laugh.

"Oh, I got a six," my dad said, slipping on the oven mitts.

I was snapping photos of everyone and Edward stood behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist. He was laughing into my ear as he watched everyone struggle to get into the gift.

He did promise not to keep his hands to himself, tonight. I was not complaining. Not at all.

"Yay, Jasper," I said. He finally made it into the wrapping paper revealing the fancy box of chocolates we'd wrapped up this afternoon at Esme's.

He was bright red, obviously embarrassed by the attention of the whole room clapping for him. He passed the candy to Maria and she kissed his cheek. Good thing he was already blushing.

"Okay, the next game is a scavenger hunt," Edward said. "It was my mom's idea. Everyone find a buddy, take a copy of this list and check off each item on the list. The first couple to give me your completed list will win an awesome prize."

"Is it fruit cake?" Heidi asked.

I giggled. "Nope."

"Like Bella would give away part of her fruit cake stash," Edward said and then kissed my cheek.

He passed out the worksheets and then, once everyone had left the room, he pulled me onto the couch with him and I snuggled up to his chest. "Snuggle break," he whispered into my ear. "How are you doing? Having a good time?"

"I'm amazing. I love being here. Our house was obviously meant to be filled with our family and friends."

He kissed the top of my head. "I love your mind, sexy."

"Thanks." I tipped my head back to look at his face and smiled before kissing his stubbly chin. "Should we be doing the scavenger hunt?" I asked him.

"Well, I thought we were the judges, so no. But, if you want to find something, you can figure out where I put that new box of condoms. We're going to need them, tonight."

I laughed and rubbed his thigh. "Do you really want me snooping through your stuff?"

"Good point. Your gifts aren't wrapped yet." He ran his fingers up and down my back. "What are you thinking about, Bella?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to figure out which gifts to give you here, at my dad's and then at your parents place."

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I just want to share the each and every day with you, baby. I don't need presents."

"Well, you're getting them. I already bought them. I just want the mood to be right for each gift."

"Oh, god. I'm marrying my mom."

I laughed and then slapped his chest over that god-awful sweater I made him wear. "You are not."

"I am. I think I need to see a therapist. Marissa," he called out. "Help me."

I laughed harder and kissed his lips. "She's outside counting mini light-up trees. I can see her through the window."

He kissed me, again. "I'm teasing. But, now I'm going to have to put extra thought into which gifts I give you and when."

"I just need your smile, Edward."

He laughed and pinched my hip. "Stop stealing my lines."

"So, you're wrapping with your mom, tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah. I think she's looking forward to spending some time with me."

"I think everyone was worried about us. It's normal for them to want to check in on us."

"I don't want her to get after me to eat more, or try to make me talk about it. Because, Bella, I'm so over it and I only want to look forward."

"She won't, Edward. I think she wants to have some fun with you. She's missed you these last few months you've been away at college."

"You're probably right."

"I usually am," I said, smiling at him. "But, speaking of food, what do you think of all the food we made this morning?"

"It's all amazing, Bella. I think I've tried at least one, well maybe two, of everything."

"Good. I'm glad you like it." And I wasn't going to bring up his recently lost weight, but I was secretly glad that he was eating. "Whenever I cook or bake anything, it's for you, you know."

"I'm so damn lucky."

"I still haven't taken over any treats to Liza," I mused out loud. "Oh, I know, after the party's over, we'll go over and take her a plate."

"But, I had plans for you after the party is over."

I giggled. "You can wait two minutes. Oh, if you come with me to be good neighbours and share our Christmas joy, and she sees you in this sweater, she will no longer have a crush on you. See, two birds, one stone."

He laughed and it made me smile. "You're a genius." He ran his fingers over my cheek. "But, she doesn't have a crush on me. I just have some kind of hypnotizing effect to me. It happens with the all the girls. I used those powers to find you, but now I don't know how to make them go away."

I laughed at his teasing. It was so nice for us to have ten minutes to just relax and be together in the middle of the party. I had missed Edward all afternoon, and we really hadn't had much time alone since.

"So you're some kind of boy witch?"

"A b-itch?" he asked, merging the words into one.

I buried my face into his shoulder and laughed. "I didn't say that."

"Boy witches are called warlocks."

"That's dorky, Edward."

"That's common knowledge obtained from years of playing video games and learning the lore of different mystical lands."

"Yeah," I said, unable to keep the smile from my lips. "Still dorky."


	648. Those Girls

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thanks for being patient! I was woodcarving this morning! Gah! You wouldn't believe the craziness that is my life. But, Edward speaks to me while I blow dry my hair and he tells me what he wants me to write! He's cool like that! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 648 – Those Girls<strong>

"Woo, Gianna and EJ," I said, hopping up from the couch to give them both a hug. "Nice work."

"We're the fastest?" he asked, laughing. "We weren't even trying."

"Oh, B.S. you weren't," Gianna said. "He was bordering on insane, running around like a crazy person."

Edward laughed and passed them the little box.

"A pooping penguin candy dispenser?" EJ asked. He threw his head back and laughed. "That is awesome. Thank you. That was so worth it."

"One for you, too, Gianna," Edward said. "Because it's so classy."

She giggled. "Thank you."

Ness and Jake ran into the living room with their scavenger hunt paper. "Damn it, EJ," she said, shoving his chest. "How did you beat us?"

"We're just that skilled," he said, laughing.

"We have a second place prize," Edward said. "Not to worry. It's a pooping reindeer. Just push on his back and he poops out little chocolate candies."

Ness stuck her tongue out at EJ and laughed. "Woo. This is going on Jake's coffee table. It's a conversation piece."

"Thanks," Jake said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Carlisle and Esme came running into the room and laughed when they saw Ness and EJ already here. Esme kissed her hubby and he winked at her. They weren't first because they were kissing somewhere. So cute. I loved that they were so in love. It was beautiful.

"Third place, ma and pa," Edward said, winking at them. "Have a pooping elf."

Carlisle laughed. "Thank you, son."

Esme gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. "I think your party is quite the success. Everyone seems to really be enjoying themselves. Plus the kitchen and dining room look gorgeous. You both did such a great job."

"Aw, thank you, Esme," I said. "We're pretty proud of it."

"You should be. Your house looks beautiful."

After everyone came back into the living room, we decided to run our last game: Judging the Sweaters.

"Okay," Edward said. "We have a few categories. The ugliest sweater, the cutest sweater and the funniest sweater."

He passed out slips of paper and we passed around one of my mixing bowls so could run the secret ballot. "Ugliest sweater first," he said. He counted all the votes. "Mine?" he laughed. "Thanks, guys."

"It's hideous, man," Paul yelled.

"You should have one for the girliest sweater," Pacey said. "Bella, I hope you took a picture. How perfect would that be to bring to our high school reunion?"

I giggled and snapped another picture of Edward. I really did owe him for wearing that."

"Okay, the cutest sweater is a tie between Alice Cullen and Siobhan."

"Yay," Alice said, hopping up and running over to her big brother. He gave her his prize, a Christmas PEZ dispenser. And I gave one to Siobhan.

"And funniest sweater goes to Pacey," Edward said. I giggled as I looked at Pacey in his red sweater. It had a cartoon snowman on the front and let's just say its carrot was in the wrong place.

"He's going to be a minister," Marissa said, shaking her head. "Please no one get a picture of this."

Esme giggled. "Stand together," she said. "All the winners. You too, Edward."

Everyone hung around for another hour, eating snacks and catching up. It was so nice just to be in the company of family and friends. It was what the holidays were all about and I decided that we were going to make this an annual tradition.

"So, kiddo," my dad said, his arm around my shoulder. "What are your plans tomorrow?"

"I was hoping you wanted to hang out tomorrow morning. Edward's wrapping my presents at his mom's."

"I would love that," he said. "We can watch movies."

"I can make gingerbread pancakes."

"I'm so lucky to have married into this family," Heidi said, smiling. I giggled when my dad kissed her and told her that we were the lucky ones. He was right.

Everyone left around ten and we promised to spend more time with everyone at the start of the New Year after we came back from Arizona and Angie's wedding. Edward and I would have one more week of vacation in Forks in the New Year and I was looking forward to spending time with all of our friends.

Edward pressed a kiss to my lips. "Well, babe, I think it was a success."

I smiled. "I agree. And you won the ugliest sweater."

He laughed and kissed me, again. "You picked it out."

"I think you make it sexy," I said, squeezing his bum. "Now let's get over to Liza's house so I can strip this ugly sweater off of you."

"Do you think she's still awake?" Edward asked me. "I mean, the last thing we need is for her to answer the front door in her lingerie."

I laughed. "Do you think she walks around her house in lingerie?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Um, I don't know. Yes. I do think that."

I shoved his shoulder and walked into the kitchen to make Liza up a plate of desserts. "Stop picturing other women in lingerie. You're engaged now. You're not allowed."

He laughed and snuggled up to my back. "I'm not picturing it. My fantasies only star one sexy woman."

"So you think she's a sexy woman, now, too?"

He bit my shoulder. "I can't see your eyes but I hope to god you're teasing me right now."

I smiled and reached behind my back to rub his side. "I am."

He spun me in his arms and kissed my lips. "Thank you for not being one of those girls."

I giggled. "Which girls?"

"The ones that make a big deal out of things."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hopped up and down until he got the hint and lifted me up, his hands under my skirt, of course. "I love you. Thank you for this party, for the lights, the decorations. Just this whole day has been perfect. I'm really enjoying this week."

He smiled and kissed me, again. "So am I, Bella."

"And I'm going to make a big deal about that, whether you like it or not."

He laughed. "I can't wait to find out what you mean by 'big deal.'"

"Mm. You're going to like it."

"I have no doubt."


	649. Lovely

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Remember when I said this story would be about 650 chapters? I lied. We're looking at about 700. And then we'll get to the sequel! Yikes! I guess I'm too wordy! But, I'm really enjoying Christmas with these two. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 649 – Lovely<strong>

"You look lovely, tonight," Edward said, as we met Liza out by her car, which was as red as her lips. "Hot date?"

I looked up at him and he winked at me. God, he was such a flirt. I seriously shouldn't have brought him with me to give her the Christmas goodie plate. She was falling for him even more than she already had, I was sure.

But, I figured that was understandable. And I did just promise Edward that I wouldn't be jealous of her. I knew he loved me. But, ugh, he was laying it on kind of thick.

"Actually, yes," she said. "He's a chef downtown at the Lodge."

"A man that can cook," I said. "Nothing better."

Edward pinched my bum and I swatted his hand away. "He's also a great dresser," she said, visibly scrunching her nose at Edward's sweater.

"Another point for…"

"Sonny."

"I hope it works out for you," I said, ever the sucker for a happily ever after. Plus, honestly, I would feel a lot better knowing the block's biggest flirt was attached and in a happy, monogamous relationship.

"Well, he's fun and that's all I need." Oh, so maybe it wasn't so serious.

"Sounds great," Edward said after a beat too long. He was totally picturing her one night stand. And then I started to, too, and felt my face flush. We were nuts. I loved it.

"Anyway," I said, remembering why we were outside this late in the first place. "You're always so nice to give us baking and I thought I would return that favour."

"Oh, how sweet," she said. "Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome," I said. "We'll let you go. It's freezing out here."

"That's Washington for you," she said, giggling. "Merry Christmas."

"Same to you," Edward said, taking my hand in his. "Have a nice night."

"Was that a little awkward?" I whispered as we half walked, half ran back to our house.

"Just a little," he said, smiling. Edward shut and locked the door and then pulled me straight upstairs.

I smiled. "She looked lovely, huh?"

Edward laughed as he pulled his sweater off. "That was a tactic to get her to look at my ugly sweater. That was the plan wasn't it?"

I laughed. "Mm hmm."

"She was dressed up, Bella. It would have been rude not to compliment her."

"Okay."

He unzipped his jeans and let them fall to the floor. "Nothing better than a man that can cook?" he asked. "Ouch, baby."

I covered my face and snorted as I laughed. "Sorry. It's just came out."

"Was that an insult to me and the fact that I only know how to microwave things?" He walked over to me and tugged the hem of my sweater. I lifted my arms and he pulled my tacky sweater off.

"No. I happen to love your mac and cheese," I said. "I couldn't think. I was just distracted by her boobs."

Edward laughed. "What?"

"They were just right there. Falling out of her dress. And they're so round. You know, I don't think they're real."

Edward chuckled and ran his hands up and down my bare sides. He unclasped my bra and leaned in to suck my nipple between his lips. "Mm, baby," I moaned as I held onto his shoulders.

He flicked his tongue over my sensitive skin before pulling back. "These are beautiful breasts right here, Bella."

I smiled, a little breathless. "Sweet talker."

"It's true." He gave then a soft squeeze. "Yours are so soft and firm. So perky and the perfect handful. Liza just shows hers off. That's why you noticed them."

"Do you want me to?" I asked. "Dress sexier? Show off my boobs?"

"No."

"So, dress like a nun, then?" I asked, giggling this time.

He tugged my bra straps off my arms. "I love how you dress. Pretty, classy when we're out, but when we're home, I like this. I like that you're not too shy to show me your sensual side." He slid his hands under my skirt and rubbed his fingers over my panties. "I love you just how you are, Bella. Don't try to be anyone else. Especially for me, because I want _you_."

"God, you're romantic."

He laughed and kissed my lips. "I'm just honest with you."

"We you picturing her naked? Like having sex?" I asked, running my hand over the hardness in his briefs.

"Maybe."

"I was," I admitted.

Edward smiled and yanked my panties down from under my skirt. "You know why?" he asked.

"Why?"

"God, your hands feel good."

I smiled. "Why, Edward?"

"Because we haven't had sex in hours. Like all day, actually. And that's just unheard of for us."

I giggled. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

"It's not your fault. I kicked you out of the house to set up the lights and then my family was here. Your dad. Things were beyond our control."

"The lights were worth it. It's absolutely beautiful, Edward. I love you for thinking of it."

"I love you, too, baby girl."

"Maybe we should watch our porn video, again," I suggested, biting my lip.

"It's in Seattle."

"Oh."

"I can buy you more porn, baby," he said. "In fact…" He ran over to our closet and rummaged around in a bag and then passed me a small little black bag marked with the name of Edward's favourite triple X store in Seattle.

"Thank you." I giggled. "Wait. You bought me porn for Christmas?"

He laughed. "I did. I know what you like, lover."

"You were going to wrap this at your mom's house, tomorrow?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I forgot it was in there," he admitted. "Thank goodness you brought it up now, or that could have been pretty damn embarrassing."

I giggled and pulled the DVD from the bag. "_Detention_," I said, reading the title. "Naughty school girl is sent to the principal's office."

Edward chuckled. "She gets spanked."

"Ooh."

He kissed my lips. "I knew you'd love it."

I covered my face and laughed. "Thank you."

He pulled my hand from my face and kissed my palm. "Don't be embarrassed. Let's go watch it, together."

"And then act it out?" I asked.

"Well, that's what I was thinking," he admitted. "But, we can ad lib if you'd like."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me tightly to his chest. "I love you, you know?"

"Oh, I know you do. I love you, too, gorgeous. Happy First Christmas."


	650. An Understatement

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 650 – An Understatement<strong>

**Wednesday, December 22**

"This movie always makes me cry," I said.

My dad laughed and patted my leg. "I know it does. Miracle on 34th Street is a classic though."

"Why do you watch it, then?" Heidi asked. "Christmas is fun and happy."

"It's tradition," my dad and I said at the same time. I giggled and Heidi snapped another picture of us.

"Well, it's my turn," she said. "I'm a Swan now and I have brought some of my DVDs into this marriage."

"What have you got, Dee?" my dad asked.

"Home Alone."

I smiled. "That's an oldie."

"An oldie?" she asked, her hands on her hips. "Your dad's pick was from 1937."

He chuckled and opened his other arm, inviting her to sit beside him on the couch. I was already snuggled up to his right side. "My two girls," he said, and then sighed, contentedly.

I kissed his cheek, so happy that I had this time with my little family.

Edward had made me scrambled eggs and toast this morning before dropping me off at my dad's. In his words, to prove that there was nothing sexier than a man that could cook. I knew he wasn't upset about my comment to Liza. He knew that I loved cooking for him. But, I really did appreciate being spoiled.

I was watching Heidi's movie and smiled every time she and my dad laughed. But my mind was back to last night. After the party, when Edward had given me my porn movie, we took it downstairs to watch it.

_Edward wrapped me in a blanket and I snuggled up to him. "You ready?" he asked, an adorable smirk on his face. He totally knew what was going to happen once he pressed play._

"_I'm ready."_

_He started the movie, but then paused it, right away. "I know you don't need me to say this, but just because I bought this for you, you are not at all obligated to watch it if it makes you uncomfortable, 'kay?"_

_I kissed his bare chest and smiled up at his face. "Okay. Play it, please."_

_He laughed and turned the movie on. A beautiful brunette, petite like I was, walked into the office of an obvious porn star masquerading as a principal. She had her hands behind her back and was kicking her feet like she was an innocent little girl. Her breasts were practically bursting from her unbuttoned blouse and her skirt was so short, I could see her plain white cotton panties._

_I giggled and Edward tore his eyes from the TV to look at me. "What?" he asked._

"_I don't believe he holds his Master's Degree in Education."_

"_Don't overthink it, baby. My guess it that he wasn't hired for the size of his brain, but for the size of his dick."_

_I giggled, again. "Oh."_

"_You're so damn cute," he said and then leaned in to kiss my lips. "I love watching porn with you."_

"_Shh," I teased and we both laughed._

_The brunette batted her eyelashes and tried to convince the principal not to punish her. She unbuckled his belt and I took the remote from Edward's hand to fast forward the oral sex part._

"_That doesn't turn you on?" Edward asked._

"_No. She doesn't know where that thing's been. Ew."_

_He laughed. "Okay. Stop. The principal doesn't look convinced."_

_I pressed play and ran my hand over the pronounced bulge in Edward's underwear while I watched the principal lean the student over his desk. He rubbed her bum cheek and then slapped it. "What do you think she did wrong?" I asked._

_Edward slid his hand under the covers and started rubbing my bum cheek under my skirt, the only piece of clothing I was still wearing. "I don't know. We skipped half."_

"_I'm sorry. We can rewind it."_

"_No, no. This looks like a good part."_

_I giggled and watched as the student was spanked a few more times. "I'll bet she didn't hand in her homework," I said._

_Edward smiled at me. "Probably." He slipped his fingers between my legs and I hummed as he lazily circled his fingers. "Look how rosy her ass is, Bella."_

"_Does mine get that red?"_

"_No. I don't spank you that hard."_

_"He's taking her panties off," I said._

"_Mm. Now he's tasting her," Edward said. He winked at me. "You're soaking wet, babe."_

"_Maybe I'm ready to play with you."_

_He smiled and pushed me back on the couch. "Not even five minutes, huh?"_

_I laughed as Edward pulled off my skirt. "We can watch more of it if you want."_

_He licked me between the legs and then kissed my inner thigh. "I'm exactly where I want to be, angel."_

_"Thank you for the movie, Edward, ah." My fingers gripped onto his hair._

"_You're very welcome."_

"_We can watch more later," I breathed, my head thrown back, my eyes squeezed shut._

"_Mm hmm." I came twice and almost a third time before Edward pulled his underwear off and slid a condom on. "Are you my bad girl, Miss Swan?"_

_I giggled. "I am Principal Cullen. Maybe you should show me how to follow the rules."_

_Edward groaned. "God, yes."_

"_What's the first rule?" I asked him._

"_Roll over."_

_I did as I was asked. "Is that the rule?" He slapped my left bum cheek and I hummed, loving how it made me feel._

"_The rule is to always listen to your principal."_

"_What's the second rule?"_

_He spanked my other bum cheek and I giggled. I loved this. I loved role playing with Edward. I loved that he felt comfortable enough, healed enough emotionally, to really let go with me like this. His Christmas gift to me was more than the X-Rated video. It was his willingness to give himself to me, to trust me when I told him I wanted this._

"_The second rule, little girl, is to come and sit on my lap."_

"More popcorn, Bella?" Heidi asked me, snapping me back to the present.

I could feel myself flush, but I wasn't sure if it was from being caught, or from the memory of making love to my sexy fiancé.

"Sure," I said. "I'll help you."

I followed Heidi into the kitchen and she smiled at me. "You look happy," she said.

I laughed. "I had a really nice time last night."

"Nice?"

I covered my mouth and laughed. Then leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Edward bought me a porn video."

She laughed with me. "Oh, did he? Did you watch it, together?"

"Yes."

"And then you had a 'nice time?'"

I giggled harder, feeling so lucky that I had a friend in her. "That would be an understatement."


	651. Waffle Iron

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Busy day ahead of me, so I'm posting early. We saw how Bella spent her morning at the Swans'. Now, it's Edward's turn at the Cullens'. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 651 – Waffle Iron<strong>

**EPOV**

"You're here," my baby sis said, running over to give me a hug.

"You just saw me last night," I said, smoothing her bangs from her face. "Remember? You won the prize for the cutest sweater."

"I know, but still."

"She's excited you're taking her to Port Angles this afternoon," my mom said, coming over to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"She should be excited," I said, winking at Al. "We're going to have a blast."

"Are all those presents for Bella?" Alice asked, pointing at the huge duffel bag I had slung over my shoulder.

"They are."

She pouted out her bottom lip. "Oh."

"Bella has your presents wrapped already."

"Yay," she said, bouncing off to jump on the couch with Emmett who waved at me and still looked half asleep.

"Can I get another hug?" my mom asked.

I set my bag down and wrapped her in a tight hug. I kissed her hair and smiled. She always smelled the same. Like roses. "I love you, mom. You can have as many hugs as you'd like."

"I can even drive over to your new house if I need one?" she asked.

I laughed. "Have I been neglecting you that much?"

"No. I just miss you, that's all."

"Don't make me cry, mom. I've been doing really well these past few days."

She smiled up at my face and rubbed my back. "Good. That's all I want, Edward. To see that beautiful smile on your face."

I gave her a goofy, exaggerated smile, complete with crossed eyes just to make her laugh. She spanked me, instead. "Hey. If I would have known I was going to be beaten, I would have stayed at home."

She laughed and took my hand. "Come on. I've set up the dining room table with all kinds of pretty papers and ribbons that Bella will love."

"I'm sure I'll find a way to make these gifts look bad."

"Oh, you will not. I won't let you. Bella deserves beautiful gifts for your first Christmas together."

"I'm really excited to share this with her, mom."

"I know you are. We're excited to have her as part of the family, honey."

"She fits right in, doesn't she?" I mused, smiling just thinking of my gorgeous girl.

"She does. Can I tell you one of my favourite things about her?"

"Absolutely."

"She balances her time between you, Charlie and us. It just completely warms my heart how family oriented she is. I'm impressed with her maturity. And I love her to pieces."

"And I get to marry her."

"You're both lucky," she said. "To have each other. I think you're a perfect fit."

I nodded. My mom was amazing. I had initially been nervous to come, worried that she would want to talk about Ray. I mean, I would have understood, considering it was a mom's job to worry. But, she was just being herself. And I was already having fun. I loved her.

"So, what did you buy Bella?" she asked, unzipping my duffel bag.

"Oh, that," I said, looking at each gift she pulled out, "is a first edition copy of Dickens' _A Christmas Carol_. I was thinking of maybe buying her a new classic novel each year. You know, to build her a nice little collection for her office. She is an English major."

"Oh, Edward." My mom had her hand over her heart.

"Is that a good 'oh, Edward?'" I teased.

She laughed. "Of course. You have a knack for choosing beautiful, heartfelt gifts, you know. You always have."

"Thanks. I hope she likes it. She's really into antiques. She loves to stop in antique stores wherever we travel, so I figured I'd start buying her some of her own. Hence the bear," I said.

"Is this a Steiff?" my mom asked.

"Yeah. 1910," I said. "I don't know. Maybe I should have waited until she was pregnant to give her that. But, I saw it and I loved it."

My mom wiped her eyes and I laughed. "Don't cry, mom. We're waiting a while on that front. But, Bella really wants to be a mom." I shrugged. "Damn it. Do you think the bear will upset her?"

My mom rubbed my shoulder. "No, sweetheart. I think she's going to love it."

I nodded, grateful for my mom's perspective. "I bought her a waffle iron, too," I said. "I know she loves yours and secretly wants to steal it."

"You pay attention to her. You're going to be such a good husband."

"Thanks, mom."

She pulled out a receipt from the bag and then giggled. "What did you buy at 'The Triple X?'"

"Mom, please," I said, laughing with her. "Put that down."

"A video?"

"Mom."

She giggled, again. "Does Bella know about this?"

"Mom."

"She does, doesn't she?"

"Mom," I said, unable to stop laughing.

"What? I know you're having sex, Edward."

"Ah. Don't say that out loud."

She laughed. "Why? Because that's something you talk about with dad? I'm your parent, too. I have four children. I sort of know how it works."

"Gah, mom. I don't want to know that you know that. Em, Jazz, Al and I arrived via stork and you and dad sleep fully clothed."

She laughed harder. "Oh, son." I smiled at her. "And you and Bella sleep in separate beds?"

"As far as what you know, yes. Yes we do."

She gave me a hug and kissed the side of my head. "Thank you for this, baby boy."

I nodded. "I bought Bella an antique brooch, too. Something old for the wedding."

"You went all out at the antique shop."

"Too much?" I asked. "I need to get her something new."

"You did." She pulled a Victoria's Secret bag from my duffel.

"God," I laughed. "I can't win this morning."

"Bella will love this," she said, helping herself to pull out the nightie I bought for Bella. "It's beautiful, baby. A bright pink eyelet babydoll. Nice choice."

"Are you trying to make me uncomfortable?"

My mom giggled. "No. But, we're wrapping. And I have a beautiful gift box for this."

"The girl at the store gave me a box. A bunch of them actually. I spent a fortune in there."

"Oh, you can't put it in that flimsy cardboard, Edward."

"Can I put the sweats in the cardboard box? The clothes? And the underwear?"

"Maybe the sweats. Oh, these sweatpants are nice. So soft. I'm going to have to ask dad for a pair."

"Ah, mom. Please don't tell me that, either."

"They're sweats, Edward."

"Victoria's Secret. We both know dad wouldn't just buy sweats."

"You didn't either."

"Hey, mom. I love that silver wrapping paper," I said, hoping to change the subject. "And a gold bow."

"For the lingerie?"

I covered my face and chuckled. "No. For the waffle iron."


	652. Playing Mom

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 652 – Playing Mom<strong>

**BPOV**

"Okay, who's up for an afternoon of fun?" I asked peeking in the backseat at Mikey and Alice. We were half way to Port Angeles and I already had to pee. So, I figured harassing the kids would distract me.

"Me," they both said at the same time.

I looked at Edward and he smiled over at me. He'd come to pick me up with the kids in tow just after lunch. He looked so happy and while we hadn't had a chance to talk privately, I could tell he and his mom had a great time wrapping presents, together.

I was glad he was spending time over there. Not that I didn't miss him, but I thought that it was good for him. He hadn't stopped smiling.

"Are we going swimming first?" Mikey asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the mall first," Edward said. "Maybe you can talk to Santa and make sure he's bringing you everything you want."

"I want makeup," Alice said. "Like mom and Bella and Aunty Tanya and Rose."

"Uh," Edward said. "Are you sure you're old enough for makeup?"

"I'm going to be eight in two days, Edward." I smiled back at her and she had her little hands on her hips.

I smiled. "Don't listen to him, Alice," I said. "Boys don't get it."

"My mom wears makeup," Mikey said. "She puts this goop on her eyes."

Edward laughed. "But somehow girls make it work, huh?"

"Yeah," Mikey agreed. "It's the weirdest thing. She's really pretty when she's done."

Edward wiped under his eyes and looked over at me, absolutely beaming. Even though we both wanted to have little girls of our own, I hoped we were lucky enough to get one boy, cute as Mikey.

"Alice doesn't need makeup to be beautiful," Edward said.

"No," Mikey agreed. "She has really black eyelashes. They're long, too." Alice giggled and started batting her eyes. I wasn't even sure if she knew she was doing it.

"What do you want for Christmas, Mikey?" I asked him.

"Um. I want this Batman video game. Spiderman, too. I'm really into superheroes lately, you know? Like, they can do all this cool stuff and fight the bad guys and they always get a kiss from the pretty girl at the end of the movie."

Edward smiled. "Yeah. Do you read comic books, too?"

"Definitely. I'm also into the Archie comic books. My mom brings me one home from the supermarket every week. They have them by the gum. By where you pay. When she takes me with her, I get to pick it out myself, but my mom doesn't forget if she goes when I'm in school."

"Sounds like a great mom," I said.

"Oh, she's the best. I'm the man of the house when my dad is on business trips for work. So, she always gets me little surprises."

I smiled. "Do you help your mom around the house?"

"Yeah. I pick up my toys and I dry the dishes and take out the garbage when it's not too heavy."

"Great job, Mikey," I said. "You'll make a great husband one day."

"I think so," he agreed, setting Edward off on another round of tearful laughter.

We parked at the mall and before we left the parking lot, Edward jumped into dad mode. "What's the rule, Al? Tell Mikey."

"Oh. We have to hold someone's hand all the time so we don't get lost and we're not allowed to run off, even if we see something cool and it's not even that far away."

I smiled. Edward had her really well trained. Mikey reached up and grabbed my hand. "That sounds fair."

Edward took his sister's hand and we walked inside. The mall was beautifully decorated with garland and lights and little Christmas trees. It put me in the Christmas spirit instantly. Alice tugged Edward's hand and he leaned down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Bathrooms?" Edward said.

"I have to go," Mikey said. "I had lots of juice for lunch."

I giggled and took Alice's hand. "We're going to go freshen up," I said, and led Alice toward the women's bathroom.

Edward laughed behind me.

"I want to buy Mikey a present," Alice said from the stall next to mine.

"Okay," I said. "Why don't you go with Edward and he'll help you find a good boy present."

We giggled together as we washed our hands. "This is fun," she said. "I'm excited to get my picture with Santa, too."

"I like the dress you picked out, today," I said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. I'm wearing my bathing suit underneath."

"Smart girl," I told her.

"Edward," Alice said, running over to him. "You have to help me with my secret."

He took her hand and looked over at me, sort of confused. "I'm going to take Mikey for about twenty minutes so you can help your sister, okay?"

Edward kissed my lips. "Okay. Do you want to meet at Santa?"

I smiled and kissed him, again. "Sounds like a plan, handsome."

He winked at me and then looked down at Alice and Mikey who were both laughing at us. I guess kissing was funny when you were seven.

"Where should we go?" I asked Mikey, his mittened hand warm in mine.

"My mom gave me ten dollars to buy Alice a birthday present. She already bought her a Barbie for Christmas that I'm supposed to give her. I don't know how to pick these things out, you know."

I smiled. I loved this kid. "Yeah, girls are tricky." I brushed his hair to the side and noticed he was sweating a little. I crouched down in front of him. "Are you hot?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, but my zipper is stuck on my coat and I didn't want to ask."

"Aw, sweetie," I said. "Let me help, okay? You don't have to be shy."

He blushed and nodded his head. I gave it a little tug and got the zipper open for him. "That better?"

He smiled and looked so relieved. "Yeah."

"Give me your mittens. I'll put them in my purse so we don't lose them. Do you want me to carry your jacket until you cool down a little?"

"Okay," he said and reached for my hand, again. "Do you think you could help me pick out some make-up that Alice would like?"

I smiled. "Of course. You know what she likes?"

"What?"

"Nail polish."

"Okay."

And we found the coolest makeup set. It was a Barbie beauty kit with lip glosses, nail polishes and nail stickers, plus a bunch of hair clips.

I helped Mikey at the cash register and he seemed really proud of the present he picked out for his little girlfriend.

I took his little hand and we swung our arms as we walked through the mall to meet up with Edward and Alice. He was giggling and hopping along beside me, all shyness forgotten. I was having a little too much fun playing mom.


	653. Loved and Wanted

**A/N - Happy Monday, my favourite people ever! I hope you had a great day! My writing course is complete! I'm pretty excited! In a few months I'll be trying to sell my manuscript! I'll keep you all up to date and of course, I'll be working on this! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 653 – Loved and Wanted<strong>

"Can we get three copies?" Edward asked the photographer dressed as Mrs. Claus. He handed her ten dollars.

"Of course, sweetheart," she said.

I smiled as I watched Alice and Mikey, each sitting on one of Santa's legs. They both looked so excited. I had to hand it to the mall, too. They sure hired a believable Santa Claus for the kids: chubby and with a beard that looked real.

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "Are you having a nice afternoon?"

"I'm having a great time."

"You and Mikey looked cute walking down the mall, together."

I smiled. "Yeah. I think I want to adopt him."

Edward laughed. "I don't think that's what his parents had in mind when they let us borrow him for the afternoon."

"Oh."

"How are you doing? You know with the being patient thing."

I shrugged. "Emmett said it gets easier. Well, a little."

"You talked to Em about that?"

"A while ago, yeah. After I thought I had a miscarriage. I mean, for a few days, he thought he was going to be a daddy and then, all of a sudden, no. No baby. So, yeah, I talked to him. You're not, you know, mad at me, are you? Because I didn't mean to talk about this behind your back, I just- It was my way of checking on him, too."

"I appreciate that, baby. And no. Of course I'm not upset. I was just going to say how much it means to be that you feel comfortable enough with Em, with my mom, my dad, to talk about these things."

"Well, they're my family, now, too, right?"

He kissed my cheek. "They are."

"We got candy canes," Mikey said as he ran over to us with Alice behind him.

"Awesome," Edward said. "Did you say thank you?"

"Thank you," Alice called back over her shoulder. Santa responded with a hearty ho, ho, ho. Edward took the photos from Mrs. Claus and we headed over to a bench to check out the pictures.

"This is yours," Edward said, giving one copy to Alice. "And for you," he said to Mikey. "And this one is for Bella and I. We need some photos on our fridge."

"Do I get to keep this?" Mikey asked, his eyes not leaving the photo of himself and Alice."

"Yeah," Edward said, passing me our copy. I smiled. God, these were two beautiful children.

"Cool," he said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Edward said. "So, do we want to shop a little longer? Check out the arcade? Or, should we head straight to the pool?"

"Pool," Alice and Mikey said at the same time. They both started giggling, again.

"Okay, Mikey," I said. "Let's get you bundled back up in your coat and mitts. Alice, zip up your coat, please."

"Loving the mom vibe," Edward whispered into my ear.

I smiled. "It just sort of comes naturally."

"Think you could handle two?"

"Totally. It's honestly the babies that scare me, still. This age, I like."

"Ah. Wait til Em and Rose have one. We can babysit and practice some more with theirs."

"Ooh. Good idea," I said, kissing his cheek. "I'm kind of excited to be Aunty Bella. Tell them to get busy."

Edward laughed and shook his head. "I'm sure they're plenty busy."

"Who's busy?" Alice asked. Kids. They heard everything. Another good lesson.

"Oh, just Em."

"What's he busy doing?"

Edward pinched her sides and she laughed. "Wrapping your presents, probably."

"Yay." She started hopping up and down until Edward took her hand.

"Save the silliness for when you get into the water, my little fish."

We drove to the pool and in twenty minutes, I was staring at my hot, shirtless and tattooed fiancé in his board shorts. "Hey gorgeous. Hey Princess," he said, as he walked out of the change room behind Mikey.

"Is it cold?" Mikey asked, looking in the pool at me and Alice.

"No," I lied.

"Cannonball," Edward said, and created a huge tidal wave as he jumped into the deep end.

He laughed at the shocked looks on mine and Alice's faces. "It's freezing in here."

"They fibbed," Mikey said, from the deck.

Alice swam her way over to Edward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on in, Mikey," she called.

He giggled and did a little beginner's dive into the pool. "Nice moves, my man," Edward said as Mikey paddled over to me. "Do you take swimming lessons?"

"No. My dad taught me," he said.

"I wanna learn," Alice said, doggy paddling to the ladder. Mikey followed her out of the water and they stood together on the deck and he explained how to dive.

Edward wrapped his arms around me while he watched the kids. "You look sexy, baby," he whispered in my ear. "I want you."

I laughed. "Again, we've spent the day apart or with family. Our sex life is hurting."

"Great job, Al," Edward called when she surfaced from her first dive that looked more like a belly flop. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She giggled and swan back over to the ladder.

Edward kissed my cheek. "So, what were you saying about sex?"

I laughed. "Settle down, hottie. A wet bathing suit isn't going to hide anything."

He laughed with me and kissed me, again. "I know. Stop looking so hot."

"I'll try," I said. "Oh, in this bathing suit, you can see part of my tattoo."

"God, you're cruel."

"In fact, I'm going to get out of the water and show Alice my dive and maybe you can see it."

"Pure evil," he said as I swam over to the ladder. I climbed slowly to give Edward a little show. This man had done everything for my confidence. I walked over to join Alice and Mikey and Edward was smiling at me when I looked over at him. It was such a nice feeling to be so loved and wanted.

"Show us what you got, babe," Edward called.

"Yeah," Mikey said. "Do a dive, Bella."

"It's been a long time," I said, honestly.

"I'll go first," Alice said and belly flopped into the pool. Edward was right there to lift her up. She was giggling, so obviously not too hurt, thank goodness.

"Come on mermaid," Edward said to me. "I can see your legs."

I flicked some water at him with my toes and he laughed. "Okay," I said, a little nervous. Now I had drawn attention to myself. I reached my arms over my head and I felt my tankini lift at my hip, likely giving Edward a peek at part of my tattoo. I pushed off and dove into the water. Not too bad, I thought as I surfaced.

Edward, Alice and Mikey all clapped for me and I laughed. "How did you do that, Bella?" Alice asked.

"She did just what I showed you," Mikey said.

"I don't get it," Alice whispered.

"You don't have to do it, princess," Edward said. "Do you want to play tag, instead?"

"Yeah."

"Mikey, honey," I said. "Show us your best dive and then we're going to play tag."

"Okay," he said, smiling. "Are you watching?"

Edward laughed. "We're watching."


	654. Lesson Learned

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! A nice light chapter today! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 654 – Lesson Learned<strong>

"How lovely that they elevated the hot tub," I whispered in Edward's ear, "so we can still watch the munchkins."

He smiled. "I'm exhausted from the game of tag."

"That's because you were carrying them around," I said. "You need to save up your energy for me, mister."

He laughed and kissed my lips. "Lesson learned."

"We get to give them back in a hour or so," I said. "What if they were ours? No break."

"That's the truth, huh?"

"I think I'm good with waiting."

Edward laughed. "Yeah. We're young. I'd rather be spending time with you, babe. Getting a full night's sleep, shopping with you, laughing with you, taking you out dancing."

"Acting out porn?" I added.

He laughed. "Maybe we can get another five minutes watched of your movie, tonight."

"I told Heidi."

"My mom knows, too."

I blushed and laughed. "Edward. You told your mother about that?"

He shook his head. "The receipt must have fallen out of the bag," he said. "She, being a mom, and therefore nosy, found it, read it and then proceeded to tease me about it for a good ten minutes."

I laughed and rubbed my palm over his chest. "Aw. Poor Edward."

"Ah, it was cool. She doesn't care what we do. She's an awesome mom." He kissed my cheek again. "You are perfect in their eyes, so I think I get away with a lot."

"Oh, hardly. You're the golden child. But, I'm glad you had fun."

"I know you were worried."

"I was," I said. "I want you to be happy around your family. Comfortable. I don't want everything that happened in Seattle to cause a rift."

"I think I worried over nothing, you know?" He stood up. "Alice. Stay in the shallow end, princess, okay?"

"Sorry," she called back and fluttered back over to where she was supposed to be playing.

"I am happy, Bella," he said, sitting down beside me, again. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "And don't worry about me, lover. How was your morning?"

"Awesome."

"Yeah? What did you do?"

"We watched old movies. It was just nice to spend time with my dad. With Heidi."

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm going to miss him next week while we're in Chicago."

"I invited him," Edward said. "But, he turned me down."

"Aw, baby. That was sweet. Thank you for thinking of them."

"I was thinking of you," he whispered in my ear. "He has plans for his new bride, though."

"Ooh," I said, smiling. "What did he buy her?"

"They're going to California to see some kind of old ghost town. Bodie, I think."

I smiled. "That sounds fun."

"More fun than Chicago with me?"

I kissed his shoulder. "Never."

"Bella."

"Yeah."

"How about we make our private anniversary date, tomorrow, just a morning thing? We can maybe buy some pizza and have our families over in the afternoon. Watch some more Christmas movies. Maybe play a board game. Make sure you have enough time with your dad before we leave the state?"

"That sounds nice," I said. "Are you sure? I know how excited you were about locking the door to the house and throwing away the key."

He chuckled. "I still am. But, these holidays aren't just for me. I understand that there are so many other people that love you and want to spend time with you. I don't want to monopolize."

"You're a good man, Mr. Cullen."

"Actually, I just don't know how I'd explain our full day of sex to the families."

I laughed. "Do you want to come for dinner, son," I said, using my best Carlisle voice. "Oh, I can't dad," I said. "I have Bella all tied up in bed and I'm spanking her bottom bright red until she learns to watch a whole porn video without pausing it."

Edward laughed. "Firstly, I don't sound that bad. Nor do I have a British accent."

I snorted as I giggled. "You would be sexy with an accent, though. Very sexy."

"And secondly, Bella, damn it. That is a damn erotic little scenario you've concocted in your mind. I want to tie you up, now."

"Mm. Sounds good."

"But, tonight. Not tomorrow."

"Ooh. Do you have plans for tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Sort of. I was thinking of worshiping you. Sweetly. Gently."

"Oh, baby. You are so sweet."

"So, maybe we can do the dirty stuff, tonight?"

I kissed his cheek. "Sounds perfect. And it doesn't sound like I'll be wearing clothes for the foreseeable future."

"Are you alright with that?"

I smiled. "More than alright."

"Should we go home?"

I laughed and slid my hand over. "Are you sure you can get out of the water?"

He wrapped his fingers around my wrist and moved my poorly behaved hand. "Not if you keep touching me."

"I can get you a towel. You're going to scare the kids."

He laughed and kissed me, again. "Talk to me about something unsexy and I'll get myself back under control."

"Uh, do you think Grams had to give Pop a sponge bath after his heart attack?"

"Ew. God, Bella." He laughed. "But, great work. I'm not turned on at all anymore. I hope you didn't have plans for making love tonight."

"I broke it?" I asked, reaching over to touch him, again.

He caught me just in time. "Uh, uh, uh. Be a good girl. With you tight bathing suit and the peek I had of your tattoo, it's not going to take much to reactivate things."

"Ooh. Sexy Robot Edward."

"I love your craziness."

"That's why you're marrying me," I said. He winked at me and stood up out of the hot tub. He took my hands, helping me out and then wrapped me in a warm, fuzzy beach towel. "Come on, baby. I'm hungry."

"For lovin'?"

"Always." He kissed my lips. "And of course for food."

We rounded up the reluctant fishy children and after quick showers, I helped Alice dry and style her hair. "What did you and Edward find for Mikey?" I asked her while I French braided my hair.

"A batman action figure and a comic book."

"Oh, he's going to love that," I said, slapping on a quick coat of mascara and some lip gloss. "Did you have fun this afternoon?"

"Yeah."

"Two days until your eight."

"Just because getting older, I'm still Edward's princess, right?"

I gave her a tight hug and kissed her cheek. "You will always be his princess. Even when you're in high school."

She smiled. "Good. I thought so."

"Should we go see if Edward will buy us some of those delicious apple turnovers you love?"

"Yeah."

I slung our swimming bag over my shoulder and took her hand. "Let's go meet our dates."


	655. Naughty and Nice

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I spent the day at the dentist's office getting a root canal! Thanks for being patient! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 655 – Naughty and Nice<strong>

"This is such a good idea," I said to Esme in the kitchen. "Having everyone over in one house."

The dining room at the Cullens was full. Edward's family; Rose, Maria and their parents; my dad and Heidi; as well as Mikey and his parents.

She smiled. "I think so. Thursday, you're with your dad and on Christmas, you're away from him to be with us. Rose and Maria will be with their family and then we're going to Chicago. So I really wanted to have the whole gang together once more before the new year.

"Plus, you taking Alice this afternoon left me with a quiet house to cook."

I gave her a hug. "You are an amazing mother, you know? You care so much about your kids."

"My family means everything to me. And every day, but especially at Christmas, I want all my babies to be happy."

I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Just think, next Christmas, you'll be a Cullen."

I smiled. "I know. I really can't wait. Oh, Edward wanted to have you guys over for pizza and games tomorrow afternoon."

"We would love that," she said. "I just adore family get-togethers."

"Do you beautiful ladies need help with dessert?" Edward came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We're coming right out. You're not going to starve," Esme said, winking at him.

"You don't know how exhausting children are, mom. I mean, I think I burned a thousand calories this afternoon."

"I don't know?" she asked, as we all laughed. "Imagine three wild boys. Three, Edward."

I ran my hands over his arms. "He wants three kids, Esme."

"Payback," she teased, before taking a pecan pie to the dining room.

"It's nice that everyone is here, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"It was quite the surprise."

I giggled. "Our bed isn't going anywhere."

He laughed. "Miss Swan. I can't believe you're implying that I would want to leave this joyous occasion."

I reached behind me and slapped both his bum cheeks. "Let's go have pie."

"I can think of a bunch of better ways that sentence could have ended."

I giggled. "We'll end it however you want when we get home."

"Mm. You just get me."

"And your non-stop sexual urges?"

He kissed my cheek. "I'm making up for my sulking last week."

"Aw, baby. You don't owe me anything. I'm just happy to have you back."

"Can we open a present early?"

I laughed. "I can see why your mom had trouble with you. But, yeah. I'll give you your anniversary present tonight, if you'd like."

"Ooh. Okay."

"Kids," Carlisle called.

Edward laughed and picked up the s'mores pie. "Coming," he said, shooting me a wink.

And we did all spend a nice evening together. Having everyone in one place made me think of my wedding, and what it would be like having so many together to celebrate mine and Edward's love for each other.

Alice and Mikey told everyone about swimming and Santa and my dad and Heidi talked about their last minute trip to California they had planned for next week.

"Apparently Dee has a thing for wild west cowboys," he said, earning himself a slap on the arm as everyone laughed.

"I'm so excited for you," I told them. "Take lots of pictures."

"We will," he said and squeezed my shoulder. I knew it was totally selfish to wish that I was going with them, but I did. The Cullens were taking me to Chicago and I was honestly over the moon to travel with Edward, again.

But, still, the Swans were taking a family trip without me and it made me a little sad. But, I wasn't going to bring anyone down. It was Christmas and we had lots more family time, together.

"What's on your mind, beautiful," Edward asked as we drove back to our place after dessert.

"Nothing," I said and forced a smile even though my chin was trembling a little.

"Bella, my love." He pulled over on the side of the road and reached over to take my hands. He pulled my left hand to his lips and kissed my ring. "No secrets, unless it's Christmas present related."

I laughed and wiped my eyes. "I'm being stupid."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. I'm just being a brat."

He smiled. "Impossible."

"Okay, don't think I'm an idiot, but I'm just a little upset about my dad. I'm mean, I really want to go to Chicago with you and I miss nanny and grandpa so much. But, there's this part of me that keeps thinking that I've never been on family trip with my dad. Like I never had the chance growing up and now I'm missing it." I rolled my eyes at myself. "You probably think I'm such a selfish –"

"Don't finish that," Edward said, his tone a warning.

I wiped my eyes, feeling stupider.

"Bella," he sighed. "I completely understand what you're saying. I know you're a daddy's girl and I knew you would want to go with him."

"He didn't invite me, though."

"Okay." Edward leaned over and kissed my salty lips. "Do not tell your dad that I told you. Because if you do, he will retract his blessing for our wedding."

I smiled. "I doubt that. But, tell me what?"

"After Angela's wedding, we're not coming straight home to Forks."

"We're not?" I asked.

"No. We're making a pit stop in The Golden State to meet up with your dad for a couple days and then we'll all drive home together."

"Really?" I asked, my smile so wide, my cheeks hurt.

Edward laughed. "There's that beautiful smile. And that is the only reason I told you. It's part of your Christmas present from Charlie and he was going to tell you on Christmas Eve. So, my love, you had better act surprised."

I giggled and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Promise?"

"Yes," I laughed. "I'll act surprised. I promise."

"Good. I just didn't want you to worry for the next couple days. These next three weeks are designated as happy days." He wiped my cheeks. "Okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

He kissed me, again. "I understand, lover."

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "Okay. I'm done being a baby. Want to go home and have a bath in that awesome tub, again?"

He smiled. "Sounds nice."

"And then maybe we could get a little naughty?"

Edward laughed and kissed me harder. "Mm. I love my bad girl."


	656. Show Me

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thanks for reading! Who wants to play with naughty Edward? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 656 – Show Me<strong>

"Okay," I said, giggling as Edward slid his hands over my wet body in the tub. "Settle down there, handsome. I want to show you your anniversary present."

"Can I just have you?"

I kissed his sexy lips and he smiled. "After."

"But, I've been a good boy this year."

"You have." I kissed him, again. "But, you've also been very, very bad."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to his body. "Does that mean I don't get my anniversary present a night early?"

I giggled. "No. It just means that you have to wait to have me."

"Ooh. That is harsh punishment, right there, beautiful."

I smiled and pushed my hands on his hard chest. "Let me out."

He smiled back. "Do I have to get out? I'm as hard as hell and I might embarrass myself."

"Yeah. I don't really think you'd be embarrassed. Well, you shouldn't be."

"Why not?"

"Because you're sexy." I slid my hand over to his bum and squeezed his cheek. "Now, stop stalling."

He held his hands up in the air, letting me go. I stood up out of the water and laughed at Edward's face as he just stared at me. "You shouldn't be allowed to cover up that body. My god, you're just perfection."

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, tucking the end in by my boobs. "Sorry. It's cold out here." I unclipped my hair and let it fall around my shoulders. It was still wavy from the braid I'd put in at the pool. Edward groaned as he watched me. Talk about the ability to make a girl feel sexy without even saying a word.

Edward pulled the plug in the tub and stepped out. "I'm sure I'll be more efficient at keeping you warm than this." He tugged the towel off of me and wrapped it around his hips.

I screamed and giggled and ran into our bedroom. He laughed and followed me slowly from the room, a la Pepe Le Pew. "Running away, my naughty girl?"

I pulled a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around my body. "Stop peeking at the goods. I want you to unwrap me."

"I thought you weren't the present?"

"Not really." I crouched down and pulled the small gift box from under the bed. "Happy five month engagement anniversary, Edward," I said. "I will never forget that day for as long as live and I cannot wait to say I do in only seven months from now. I love you."

He smiled and kissed my lips. "I can't wait, either, Bella. I love you."

"Open it."

Edward laughed as he yanked open the box. "I love presents."

"I couldn't tell."

"Ooh," he said. He pulled out the sheer leopard print halter slip and held it up against his body. "It's beautiful and the colours definitely match my hair and skin tone, but I just don't know if it'll fit me."

I laughed with him. "Really?"

He walked over to me and tugged the blanket off of me. "First, I'm going to wrap you," he said, slipping the lingerie over my head. He held my left hand up and slid first one arm and then the other into the nightie.

The fabric felt so soft, so cool against my skin and I shivered in delight. "You are the best anniversary gift, ever, Bella." He kissed me. "So sexy. Thank you."

"Maybe I should start buying you books, or something. A gift that is honestly for you."

"I happen to like this gift," he said. He brushed my hair over my shoulder and then kissed it. "I love it, actually."

"Your hands feel so good."

"I'm glad, baby girl." He kissed me, again, and squeezed my bum cheeks.

"Are you going to unwrap me, now?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I want to play with you. Tease you."

"Tie me up?"

"Do you want that?"

I bit my lip. "Maybe."

He kissed across my chest and then over my breasts. "You have to be sure."

"Does that turn you on?" I asked him.

"You turn me on. Turtleneck and jeans, hair pulled back and studying. Or wearing this sexy see through nightie and begging to me spanked. God, I just love you so much. I want you. All the time."

I raked my fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp and making him hum. "I want tonight to be dirty and rough, just like we talked about."

"And tomorrow, I can worship you?"

"Yeah."

"I am quite certain I have the best life in the world."

"The best almost wife?"

"Exactly. Seven months, Bella. Can you believe it?"

"I know. Remember when the wedding was a year away?"

"It's sneaking up," he said. He lifted me up and I laughed as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I can't wait for the honeymoon."

I laughed. "Is that all you're excited about?"

"It's a pretty big thing to look forward to," he said. He slapped my bum cheek and I hummed. "I can't wait to strip you out of your wedding gown."

"I'll probably cry that night," I admitted and we both laughed.

"I'll probably cry," Edward said. He kissed my heart. "We're going to make love for the first time as husband and wife."

"Slow and romantic?"

"Damn right."

"Maybe you should get the wild stuff out of the way. I don't know, like right now."

He laughed and twirled us around. "You like it dirty, huh?"

"Yeah. Now, where were we, Principal Cullen?"

"Mm, Bella. I believe the teacher caught you touching yourself in class."

I giggled and then hummed when he slapped my bum. "I was thinking about you, Mr. Cullen. I'm sorry."

"I want you to show me what you were up to."

"Right now?"

"Yeah." He set me on the bed. "Show me how you touch yourself when you think about me."

"Um, okay," I said. I inched back on the bed and leaned on the pillows. "First, I run my hands over my boobs, like this. I like to pretend my hands are yours."

Edward smiled and sat on the end of the bed. "My hands are so much bigger."

"I know," I said. "I've heard that means something."

He laughed and leaned over to suck on my toe. "Don't stop, Bella. Keep showing me."

I pinched my nipples and hummed, letting my knees fall open. "I like to picture your fingers are teasing me like this."

"You're squeezing those beautiful breasts pretty hard. Does that hurt?"

"A little. But, it makes me tingle everywhere."

"Let me see," he said and crawled over me. He tugged the top of the nightie down and then pressed a hard kiss to my nipple. He sucked on it, lightly and then blew on it, making it harder. "How's that?"

"That's so good, Edward," I said.

He hooked his arm around my thigh and flipped me over so quickly, I squeaked. He pulled up my nightie and slapped my bum cheeks, twice on each side. "It's Principal Cullen, little girl. Don't forget."

I groaned into the pillow as Edward slid his fingers over my wet, throbbing skin. "Uh, Edw- Mr. Cullen. Don't stop."

He slapped me again and then rubbed my bum, kneaded it with both hands. "Don't tell me what to do, Bella."

I whined, because I was so frustrated. Edward knew I was horrible at waiting for him. And he was teasing me on purpose. "Roll over, again, Bella. Show me what else you do when you think of me."

"Um," I said, noticing my hands shaking a little. I was just so, so wound up. "I like to rub myself."

"Show me. Don't tell me."

I was nearly breathless. The way Edward was taking control was just pure sex to me. I loved this kind of role play. I loved that I felt so comfortable with him.

"Come on, sweetheart. Rub that pretty pussy for me."

"Will you taste me when I'm done?"

"I'll tell you when you're done." I met his eyes and he winked at me. "You are doing so well, baby. Don't stop, Bella. Show me and I'll give you a nice big reward."

I giggled and then hummed when Edward kissed my inner thigh. Out of character or not, I had to tell him. "I love you."


	657. Mr Cullen

**A/N - Happy Friday! Let's make it a fun one! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 657 – Mr. Cullen<strong>

"Edward," I screamed.

He chuckled and then kissed my sensitive skin up over my hip, my tummy, my breasts and then my neck. "Can you breathe?"

I smiled. "Barely."

"You going to live?"

I giggled. "Mm. I hope so. We haven't even got to the sex part yet."

"This is sex," he said. "It's not just sticking Part A into Slot B. You know oral sex is my favourite part. Oh, and the foreplay. Mm."

I shoved his shoulder and he laughed. "I know that. But, then of course, you know what I meant. You just want me to blush."

"You're already flushed. No effort needed on my part. You're absolutely glowing. And it's beautiful."

I smiled at his sweet talk. "I'm sure I look sweaty and gross. Oh, god. Do I stink?"

He laughed at that. "You have never in your life. Not even when we were camping. Which, in my book is pretty damn incredible."

I scrambled to sit up. "We just came from the bathtub. I haven't reapplied my antiperspirant."

"Bella." Edward kissed my lips. "You smell like gingerbread bubble bath. And I want to eat you up. Again."

I frowned at him and he laughed. "I'm just going to go freshen up," I said.

He grabbed my wrist and softly tugged me back so I fell against his chest. "Can you just be with me, babe? I think you smell delicious."

"Well, I won't for long if you keep making me come undone like that."

"Mm." He leaned over me and kissed my forehead. "Sex is supposed to relax you. Am I doing it wrong?"

I turned my face so I could look up at him. "No."

"You know what I read?"

"What?" I asked.

"Sweat is an aphrodisiac."

I giggled. "Oh, really? And you need help getting turned on?"

"Miss Swan," he said, jumping back to the role playing game we had just been playing. "How rosy is that ass of yours?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know. I can't see it."

"Roll over."

"Ooh. More spanking?"

He laughed. "That was all it took to keep you in bed with me?"

"Yeah," I said, rolling onto my tummy. "But, you should know that by now."

Edward rubbed my back and bum and then gave a light spanking. He kissed my bum cheek and nipped it. "Can I tie you up, now?"

I smiled. "I thought you forgot."

He snorted and then laughed. "As if. Tonight is our crazy night, right?"

"Mm hmm."

Edward climbed out of bed and then came back with a couple ties and scarves. "You look so sexy in that nightie, baby," he said as he tied my legs to the bed posts.

"Even though my boobs are sticking out the top and it's all bunched up around my waist?"

"Yes. That makes you especially sexy, actually."

"Not slutty?"

"Never."

Edward tied my hands but only after kissing each wrist. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"I'm going to make you feel amazing." He straddled my waist and ran his hands up from my hips all the way up my arms until his body was pressed to mine. He linked our fingers and smiled at me. "How do feel? Okay? Nervous? Need a hand untied?"

"No. I'm excited. Well, maybe a little nervous."

"You don't have to be, Bella. All I ever want is for you to feel passion and lust and how much I love you, okay?

"Mm. Yeah." I puckered my lips and Edward pressed a nice sweet kiss to them. "Um…"

"What's wrong?"

"I thought tonight was the dirty night?"

He laughed and then licked my neck. "Better?"

"Yes. French kiss me."

"Hey. Who's the one in charge here?" he asked, an adorable smile on his face.

"Me?"

"Uh, uh, uh," he said. "I am." He kissed me, hard. And then french kissed me until I was breathless and completely tingling everywhere. "I did that because I wanted to."

I laughed. "I'm not complaining."

He sat back and just looked at me. "I am so damn lucky, Miss Swan. To have a bad little student like you roaming my hallways. A dirty little girl that likes to rub her pussy in class when she thinks of her principal."

"What exactly are you going to do to me?" I asked, feeling a thrill rush through my spine.

"I'm going to pinch this pretty pink nipples. Hard, just how you like it."

I groaned way too loud as he tugged at my already sensitive breasts. I squirmed on the bed. "More," I breathed. "Touch me."

"No," he said, twisting my nipples ever so slightly.

"Uh. Edward. Please."

He slipped his arm under my back and lifted me off the bed a little, just enough that he could spank me. "Mr. Cullen."

"I'm sorry," I said. "Mr. Cullen. Please rub my, um…"

"Say it, Bella and I'll touch you." He took my nipple into his mouth and sucked it nice and hard, before fluttering his tongue over it.

I was completely at a loss for words. "I feel like I'm going to come."

"Good girl. Get lost in the sensations, lover." He lightly nipped at my breast before soothing it with his tongue. "Are you going to say anything?

"That feels so good."

He kept sucking and then started pinching and tugging at the other nipple. My hips were bucking up from the bed. I needed him to touch me. "Say it, Bella. Please, Mr. Cullen."

"Please, Mr. Cullen," I repeated.

"You own my body and only you can make me come."

I gasped as he ran his warm hands over my sides and breasts. "You own me."

"And?"

"Um, I don't remember. Touch me, please."

"Tell me that I am the only man that can make you come."

"Yeah. Yes, Edward. Mr. Cullen. Only you know how to make me come."

"Good girl," he said. He leaned over me and kissed the palm of my hand and then all the way down my left arm. He kissed my armpit and then took in a deep breath. "Mm. You smell so good, baby."

I was way too wound up to worry, anymore. "Please, Edward. My pussy."

"Such a good girl," he said, kissing my reddened cheeks. "I'm going to overlook that used my first name."

"Oh, shoot."

He chuckled. "You're doing so good, lover. Can I taste you, again?"

"Please."

He rubbed my inner thighs before slipping his fingers exactly where I wanted them. My nerve endings were on fire. "You're literally soaked, Bella. It's so beautiful how well you respond to me." He bent his head down and without any warning, he slid what had to be three of his fingers inside me.

I screamed as my body pulsed and squeezed his digits. Edward hummed and then started teasing my clit with his tongue, his fingers still inside. I hadn't even come down from the first orgasm and he building me back up for more. My heart was pounding and my breath was coming out in gasps.

He hummed and the sensation shot through me, again. Edward sat up between my legs and traced slow circles over my wet, pulsing flesh, trying to soothe me, but keeping me wound up. "There's my good girl. How are you doing?"

"So, so…"

"Amazing?"

"Yeah."

"You think you've got another one in you?" he asked before kissing the air between us.

"I don't know," I said.

He rolled a condom on and then laid on top of me. "You want to try it while you're tied up? Or do you want me to untie you?"

"Um, like this."

Edward slipped his finger inside me again and I cried out. "You sure?"

"Yes, Edward. Hurry."

"Mr. Cullen normally likes to take his time with bad little girls, but I think," he said, guiding his rock hard length into me, inch by inch, "I'm going to go hard and fast with you."

"Oh, god."

"Tell me to stop," he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head and then clenched my eyes shut as he started pumping in and out of me. "Does it feel good?" he asked softly in my ear.

"So good."

"Harder?"

"Yes. Please."

He moved his hips faster and harder. His own breaths were grunts and he looked so wildly turned on that it didn't take us long to let go.

Edward moaned into my neck and pressed another kiss there. I felt him untie my wrists, but I couldn't seem to open my eyes. I was drifting off and as much as I wanted to play some more, it was going to have to wait until the morning.


	658. Fun With You

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Let's get into Edward's head! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 658 – Fun With You<strong>

**Thursday, December 23**

**EPOV**

I woke up in the middle of the night and Bella wasn't in bed. I shouldn't have been worried. But I was. I guess those feelings, those fears were going to take more than two weeks to deal with. I cursed Ray, again.

I had used my dad's mediation technique to get to sleep. I stared at Bella, her face lit from the moonlight and just tried to picture life with her. Shopping, chores, real life stuff. And her giggles, even in my mind's eye, were beauty and colour and hope. I knew I had fallen asleep with a smile on my face.

But, even in my subconscious, I must have realized she was gone. I'd been doing pretty good not acting too clingy. We'd spent some time apart this week since we'd been home to Forks. My dad thought it was healthy, that I didn't obsess over watching her to make sure she was safe. I thought it was crazy. I loved my girl.

I sat up and turned on the lamp. I saw the light under the bathroom door.

I got up to check on her, more for my own peace of mind, and heard the shower running. I smiled and opened the door. Her leopard nightie was in a little pile on the floor and the room smelled like peppermint. "Baby?"

"Eek." And then she laughed. She peeked out from behind the shower curtain. "You scared me. Did I wake you?"

I pulled off my underwear and slipped into the steamy hot shower spray with the prettiest girl I knew. "You didn't wake me. Your absence did."

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my chest. "I'm sorry. I just woke up and felt sticky."

I smiled and kissed her lips. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "Like with what we did last night? I didn't hurt you?"

She hummed and kissed me, again. "I'm so, so good."

I pulled back and ran my thumbs over her nipples. "How about these?"

"Still tingly."

"Yeah?" I smiled. "I had so much fun with you."

"I always have fun with you," she said. "You know what I can't believe?"

"What?" I asked, unable to stop smiling when she was looking at me like I was coolest guy in town.

"That I'm so absolutely comfortable with you. Like that, you know? Spread out and tied up and I didn't feel the least bit scared or embarrassed."

Well, that was always nice to hear. "Good." I kissed her adorable nose. "You like the roll playing, then?"

"Definitely."

"Principal Cullen," he said, smiling. "I kind of liked him."

"He's way bossier than you," Bella said, smiling. "But, he's definitely fun."

I kissed her and ran my hands over her silky, wet skin. "You want to come back to bed? I can't sleep without you."

Her forehead furrowed. "Okay. I'm done."

I kissed away her worry. "I'm not crazy. I just love you."

She smiled. "I know. I love you, too. Happy anniversary, by the way."

I looked over her naked body. "Happy indeed."

She laughed and spanked me. "I'm tired, but I can't sleep."

"Are you worried about something?" I asked.

"No. I'm excited. We're having family over today and then Christmas Eve morning, you and I are exchanging gifts for the first time ever. And then it's Alice's birthday party and my dad's big meal. And then we get Christmas with the Cullens and I'm so excited to see what that's like."

"A busy few days, huh?"

"Yeah. But good busy. And then it's Chicago time."

"You're really excited about that?"

"Totally. You keep asking me. Are you still unsure about going?"

"No. I want to go. I'm just damn selfish and I hate sharing you."

She giggled. "We'll be sleeping together every night. So, even if you have to share me during the day, we still get the nights, right."

"My favourite time of day."

She giggled again and shut off the water. I stepped out and wrapped us in the same towel. "Come on. Let's go cuddle. Do you want me to put my nightie back on?"

"Would I sound pervy if I said no?"

"No. It sounds like you."

I laughed and scooped up my beautiful and sexy fiancée. "I love that Christmas excitement, too, Bella. And I'm just over the moon to share it with you."

I set her on the bed and she snuggled under the warm blankets. I climbed in and pulled her close. "Tell me a baby Edward at Christmas story."

I laughed. "Um. I can't remember any stories from when I was a baby, but when I was nine…"

Bella traced her fingertip over my lip and then over my chin. "I'm sorry," she said. "Keep talking. I'm just absorbing you."

"Ooh. Sounds sci-fi."

She giggled. "What happened when you were nine?"

"Oh, Em was sleeping in my bed on Christmas Eve. We were so excited and we stayed up most of the night talking about the new Star Wars light sabers were we getting."

"Aw."

I smiled at both the memory and that Bella wanted to hear it. "So, it was, I don't know, two in the morning or something, and we decided we couldn't wait anymore."

"You didn't."

I laughed and pulled her warm, naked body closer to mine. Her breasts pressed to my chest and I hummed, completely content and relaxed just having her near me. "We did," I admitted. "Em and I snuck down to the living room and tore open our toys."

"Did you get caught?"

"Oh, yeah. We're boys. We were loud and obnoxious and had a full out Luke Skywalker versus Darth Vader battle in the living room."

Bella giggled. "Who found you?"

"My dad. He made us put them back in the boxes, clean up the mess we made knocking things over, put the couch cushions back on the couch, stuff like that. And then we were sent back to bed."

"Was he mad?"

"Nah. He's cool. He understood because he knew how much we wanted them."

"Jasper didn't want a light saber?"

"No. He wanted an Ewok doll."

"The fuzzy guys?"

I laughed. "Yeah. He was five. Have you ever seen Star Wars, Bella?"

"Nope."

"We'll have to watch them next week in Chicago. I think my cousins have them all."

"Sounds fun," she said and then kissed my neck. "I'm tired."

"Sleep, baby," I said and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm dozing off, myself."

"But, I love listening to your stories."

I kissed her, again. "I'll tell you another one, tomorrow."


	659. Smarty Pants

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I'm having all sorts of medical issues today due to my dental surgery. Sorry this is late. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 659 – Smarty Pants<strong>

"Have a good sleep?" Edward asked, kissing my shoulder, my neck, my cheek and sending shivers through my body.

"Yeah. Did you sleep okay?"

"Mm hmm. I just woke up."

"Good." I ran my fingers under his eyes. "You look better."

He nodded. "I feel better."

"Can I have one your big hugs?" I asked.

"Mm. You can have anything you wish for." He squeezed me tightly close to his chest. "How's that?"

"More."

"Mmm, mmm, mmm."

I giggled. "A little more."

"If we keep hugging, I'm going to get turned on."

"You already are. We're hugging pretty close. I can feel it."

He ran his fingers through my hair, brushing a lock from my forehead. "I love you, baby. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary, again," I said. "Now I wish I had a present to give you, but you demanded to have it last night."

He kissed my lips, hard. "I don't regret that decision."

I smiled. "I can put it back on? The leopard nightie?"

"No. I think I'll keep you exactly like this." He kissed me, again. "But, I have a present for you."

"You're not the present? Because the hug counts."

He smiled. "I wish I would have thought of that." I shoved his shoulder and we laughed, together. "Wait here."

He walked naked to the closet and I giggled. I loved that about him. That he was always comfortable in his own skin. He came back with a little blue box. "Edward. If that's a key to a car…"

He laughed and sat cross-legged on the bed. "Just open it."

"I can't concentrate."

He chuckled. "I have no idea why?"

I got up on my knees, set my hands on his bare thighs and leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled against my lips. "Now quit trying to cop a feel and open the box."

I giggled. "You just have to be a boy sometimes, don't you?"

"Yeah."

I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close. I tore open the box and gasped. It was a white gold necklace with a diamond studded key pendent. And it was from Tiffany's. "Oh, Edward."

"You guessed it," he laughed. "That it was a key."

"But it's not for a car."

"No, my love. It's for my heart."

"Oh, babe." I turned my head and kissed his lips. "It's beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking."

He kissed my lips. "I was thinking maybe that would be all you would wear this morning."

I smiled. "I love that idea."

Edward slid the box from my hand and pulled out the necklace. He slipped it around my neck and clasped it for me. "Let's see," he said.

I smiled and turned to face him. "How does it look?"

He ran his fingers over it. "Beautiful, like you."

"Mm," I said and kissed his lips. "Thank you. It's perfect, baby. It feels like Christmas."

He smiled. "Good. Every day with you feels like Christmas. I am so happy Isabella Swan. You are my dream girl. You make everything right in the world and I am grateful to have you in mine."

I smiled back at him and wiped the tears from under his eyes. I knew he was still a little emotional and still having some trouble sleeping after beating the shit out of Ray, after saving me. But, he was doing better and I was proud of him.

"I'm not going anywhere, handsome. I promise you that."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Have I ever turned down food?"

I giggled. "No. Now, you know anniversary rules. I will cook anything for you and wear anything you'd like."

"I'm going to stick with just the pendant and maybe just pb toast."

"Seriously?" I asked. "You can have anything you want. Eggs, bacon, French toast, pancakes…"

"Yeah, I'm going to stick with plain toast covered in peanut butter."

"You're insulting me."

He laughed and rubbed his eyes. "No. I just know that toast is the quickest meal and then I get you right back here where I want you."

"Oh. A smarty pants, huh?"

"Damn right. Maybe we can bake some brownies or something, together, later. But, right now, I want you in this bed."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're so awesome." I pressed a kiss to his lips, then another and another. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a perfect man?"

"Well, there was this one girl…"

I laughed. "Wait here. I'll bring your toast."

"Uh, uh, uh. Half of my gift is getting to watch you cook. I'll be coming downstairs with you."

"Naked?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

He laughed. "Okay. I guess that's the perk of having our own house, huh?"

"Definitely."

So, we went downstairs, naked, and I made peanut butter toast, coffee and juice while Edward changed Robbie's litter box and put down food and water for him. I felt something fuzzy on my back and smiled. I turned to see Edward holding the kitten.

"He wants his mommy snuggles," Edward said.

"Aw." I took my baby in my arms and Edward carried the plate and my juice upstairs and I brought his travel mug.

"Family breakfast," Edward mused as we all lay in the covers together.

"I love this."

"When we have babies, we'll do this. Maybe on Sundays. We'll all eat breakfast in our bed, together," he said.

"But, we'll have to wear clothes."

He laughed. "When they're old enough to know different."

I kissed his peanut butter lips. "I'm really happy, Edward. I think we have a nice balance working, don't you? Like you feel like we see your family enough?"

"Yeah. I think we have life under control, actually."

"You know my favourite part of our life?" I asked him. I reached over to run my fingertips over his abs.

"What's that?"

"That we always, always make time for us. Just a morning like this, where we have nothing planned but staring into each other's eyes, makes me feel so connected to you. So happy and relaxed."

Edward nodded and set his plate on the night stand. He rolled over to kiss my lips "Are we just going to stare today?"

I smiled and set my orange juice down. "Well, I actually was thinking that cuddling might be fun."

"Mm. I like cuddling," he said. He rested his cheek on my chest and wrapped his arm around my body.

I couldn't think of a better way to spend an anniversary.


	660. Impressed

**A/N - Happy Monday! I'm on another round of antibiotics, but it appears that I'll live! Thanks for the well wishes. In return, I bring you anniversary sex! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 660 – Impressed<strong>

"Bella, damn it, baby. That feels so good."

I hummed around his length. I wanted to make him feel good. He was always doing it for me, licking, teasing, tasting, sending me to the moon. And I hadn't given him oral sex in a week. Which wasn't really fair, but he seemed to always initiate sex and it always ended up with him inside of me. So, this was a nice change of pace.

"Mm. I…yeah. Bella." He ran the back of fingers over my cheek, so softly, so sweetly. "Lover." I knew he was getting close to coming, but, like always, I didn't stop.

I smiled and scraped my teeth on him. "Fuck." He wasn't it expecting that and I smiled to myself that I had caught him off guard. He let go with a long, sexy groan. I tried to swallow as much as I could.

Edward sat up and smiled at me. "You are so damn sexy," he said, wiping my chin with his thumb. "Get up here, lover."

I crawled up his body, letting my new pendant tickle his abs and chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips. "I love you," I whispered, before he kissed me again.

"I love you, too, my sweet girl."

"Sweet?"

He chuckled. "I'm not calling you dirty. Today is about romance."

I giggled. "Dirty girls can be romantic, too."

He rubbed his nose on mine and then nipped at my lips. "I want you."

"I'm all yours."

"Just give me a sec."

I giggled. "Recovery time, huh?"

"Maybe."

"Okay. Well, I have another surprise for you, then. And you can just lay there and recover to your heart's content."

He laughed. "What are you going to be doing?"

"Close your eyes."

He smiled. "I'm nervous."

"What in the world do you think I'm going to do to you?"

"I trust you," he said, setting his hands over his eyes, his smile deliciously wide and sexy.

"Okay. Good. Don't peek."

"I'm a good boy."

I laughed as I twisted my hair up into a messy bun. I pulled on a pair of white lace panties and my blue satin gloves. I pulled my boa from the tote bag I had brought home from Seattle. Edward was owed some burlesque. It had been about six weeks since my burlesque class. We'd been through a lot since and I hadn't really had the chance to dance for him, again.

Last week, he'd taken me out on a date to the movies, to see "Burlesque." I figured it was his hint for me to perform for him, again. Well, now he was going to get it.

I walked over to his iPod speaker and flipped through his selection. I burst out in giggles when I found the "Burlesque" soundtrack. I had no idea that he'd bought that.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't peek."

"I'm not. What's funny?"

"You."

"Am I recovering?"

I snorted and laughed harder. "Just a sec."

"Bella."

I pressed play and watched as Edward smiled. He knew what was about to happen. I turned away from him and then peeked over my shoulder. "Okay. Uncover your eyes." I started swaying my hips to the beat and giggled when Edward lowered his hands.

"Wow."

"I believe you're owed a nice a little show."

"Mm. Yeah. You have such a cute little bum."

I laughed and shook it really fast. "You like that, handsome?"

"I do. Best anniversary gift, ever."

I slid my boa back and forth along my bare back and then wrapped it around my body, covering my breasts just in time before I turned around to face him. "I'm glad you're enjoying the show." I strutted over to him and wrapped the boa around his neck.

His eyes shot down to my chest and I quickly turned around and pulled the clip from my hair, letting it fall over my boobs. I bent over at the waist, sticking my bum in Edward's face. He gave my cheeks a squeeze.

"Don't touch the dancer," I said and took a step forward. I turned to face him and ran my satin glove covered fingers up my sides.

"You are so unbelievably sexy, baby."

I smiled and ran the tip of my finger over his chin, down his neck, his chest, his abs, swirled around his belly button, and then down over his groin, right to the tip of his ever hardening, ever lengthening penis.

"I don't want this to end, but…"

I giggled and tugged at the finger of my glove with my teeth. "Hold on, lover." I pulled the glove off and danced around a little more, twirling it above my head. I did the same with the other glove, ran the satin over my breasts and then tossed it on the floor. I shimmied my panties down and then threw them at Edward. He caught them and smiled.

"Now?"

"Hang on," I said and pulled a little foil packet from the drawer. I walked over to him and dropped to my knees. He ran his fingers though my hair while I rolled the condom on him. I kissed his chest and he hummed.

I hopped on the bed and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face into my breasts. "Now."

"Thank god, baby," he said. We fell into the pillows and blankets and he covered me with his warm, hard body. "I love you so much, Bella. You are just breathtaking. God." He kissed me hard. "Thank you for dancing for me. I loved it."

He kissed down my neck and over my collar bone. "Edward," I breathed.

"Mm." He pulled my leg up and around his hip and then slowly slid into me. I hummed at the sensation. I would never ever get tired of this feeling, of feeling so close to the man I loved. It was exhilarating and calming at the same time. I felt so safe and loved.

He moved his hips so slowly, enjoying each stroke. I was so wound up, though, so every time he pressed his body against mine, I almost came unglued. "Edward."

"Yeah, baby?"

"Make me come."

He smiled and kissed my lips, again. "Oh, I plan on it."

I laughed but then gasped as he reached between us to touch me exactly where I needed to be touched. "You like that, beautiful?"

"More."

"How's that?"

I leaned in and bit his shoulder as I let go. "Good girl. God, you feel amazing, lover." He kept up with the slow strokes while I caught my breath.

"You're so good at this," I said, smiling and then kissed his lips.

"Sex?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're the only one I have to impress."

I giggled. "Consider me impressed."


	661. Flirting

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Some more pain with my tooth, today! Sorry I'm late! One day, I promise to be organized! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 661 – Flirting<strong>

"Ooh. Brownies," Emmett said, before stuffing one in his mouth.

"Em. Save room for pizza," Carlisle said.

Emmett snorted. "As if I have to save room." He gave me a tight hug. "Thanks for the food, sis."

"You're welcome. Hey, your brother helped," I said.

"Baking?" Jasper asked.

Edward laughed. "Oh, come on. It's hardly that shocking. I'm not that stupid in the kitchen. I personally crushed the walnuts."

Emmett burst out laughing and wrapped his arm around Edward's shoulder. "You were in charge of the nuts. How fitting."

"Little sister in the room," Carlisle said, poking Emmett in arm, but laughing, anyway.

There was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it," I said. Edward squeezed my hip on my way by. I smiled at him and he winked back at me. God. He was so hot. We were still glowing. Well Edward was, at least. He hadn't stopped smiling all day and his cheeks had a nice flush to them. Burlesque made the man happy.

"Merry early Christmas," Heidi said, giving me a hug and a kiss on my cheek as soon as I opened the door. "I made Nanaimo bars."

"They look delicious. What are they?"

"On our honeymoon in British Colombia, Dee tasted one of these and then scoured the internet for the recipe," my dad said and then gave me a hug. "Well, she's been waiting for the perfect occasion to make them."

"Aw. You picked my Christmas get together," I said. "I feel so special."

"You should. It's my first Christmas as a mom," she said.

"Hey," Edward said, walking to the door and shaking my dad's hand. "Thanks for coming, dad."

I smiled as I watched them together. The most important men in my life. "Don't you just love the holidays?" Heidi whispered.

"I do, now," I said. "I've never been this happy."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Neither have I."

The pizzas came and we all gathered around in the living room to watch cheesy Christmas movies like "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation."

Jasper, Edward and Emmett were all laying on the floor, eating. Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Robbie were on the love seat and I was sitting between Heidi and my dad on the couch. Edward had his feet resting on my lap and I was absently running my hands over them.

Just being together like this with everyone we loved, made me feel so content and happy.

"Where are your girlfriends?" my dad asked Emmett and Jasper.

"Oh, Jazz has a big date tonight, so naturally, Rose is helping her get ready," Emmett said, punching his brother in the shoulder.

"A big date, huh?" my dad asked. "Excited?"

Jasper laughed and blushed. "Yeah. It's actually part of her Christmas gift. We're doing dinner and a movie."

"Alone," Emmett added, fluttering his eyebrows.

"Which movie?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to matter," Emmett teased and then made kissing sounds, earning a slap from each Edward and Jasper.

"Why wouldn't it matter?" Alice asked, adorably.

"Because they're just going to be enjoying each other's company," Esme said, smiling. "And Jasper is going to behave like a perfect gentleman."

"Oh, come on, mom," Emmett said. "He's almost sixteen. Don't make him feel guilty for wanting a little action."

"An action movie?" Alice asked, a sweet little puzzled look on her face.

"I'm going to get more pizza," Jasper said.

I got up and followed him to the kitchen. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just, god. That is why I wanted to go on this date in the first place. So Maria and I could have some privacy."

"Don't worry about your mom. Mom's want their kids to be babies forever. And your brother, even though he's a little loud, makes a really good point. You and Maria are in love. Kiss her. Ignore everything else."

He smiled. "Thanks. But, this is still a little weird."

I giggled. "I know. I'm sorry. This isn't my business. I just want you to have a good time and not worry about what everyone else thinks or says."

He gave me one his sweet, gentle Jasper patented hugs. "Thanks, Bella."

"Any food left?" Edward said, peeking into the kitchen.

"Of course," I said. "I ordered extra. I knew how many Cullen boys were coming over."

Edward laughed and kissed my lips. "So, what are you wearing, tonight, Jazz?"

"Uh, I was going to go with jeans. Maybe a nice shirt."

"Can I suggest a soft sweater?" I asked. "I find that I'm way more snuggly with Edward when he's wearing a sweater. She might be more likely to rest her cheek on your shoulder. But, never mind. I'm not interfering."

"Yeah. I'll go with a sweater, then. Tan?"

"Absolutely."

He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know why I'm so nervous for this. I mean, we're still in a public place. Dinner and movie. It's not like we're in a hotel."

His face turned bright red. "Pretend I didn't say that part."

"No," Edward said. "Like Em said, you're almost sixteen. I'd worry about you if you didn't have thoughts like that."

Jasper laughed and punched his brother in the arm, which of course led to a cute little wrestling match in the kitchen.

"I'm just going to…" I giggled and walked back into the living room, lest I witness a dent to my new kitchen walls.

"These are sinful," I said, sitting down beside Heidi and taking a bite of my chocolate piece of heaven from Canada.

She laughed. "I know. I can't stop eating them. This was the fourth pan I made."

"I had to hide it," my dad said, "or it wouldn't have left the house."

"Oh, I'm hardly that bad, Charlie."

I giggled. "You guys make such a cute couple."

"They do, don't they?" Esme said, smiling, as she stroked Alice's hair.

"And what about you, birthday girl?" I asked her. "Excited for your party tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Mikey's coming."

"You haven't had enough of that kid?" Emmett teased.

Alice frowned at him. "No."

"Hey, I hear ya," he said.

"Who else is coming over?" I asked her. "Some girls from school?"

"Yeah. Mikey told me that he bought me a present for my birthday."

"I happen to know what it is," I said.

"What?" she asked, bouncing in her seat.

"Can't tell. But, I know you're going to love it."

And then there was a clang in the kitchen. My new kitchen with the freshly painted walls. With my new pots and pans.

"Edward?"

"We're okay," he called back.

"That's not what she asked," Carlisle yelled. "Did you ruin her kitchen?"

Edward and Jasper walked out of the kitchen, laughing. "The kitchen is fine."

"My pots from my almost step-father?"

"Fine." Edward leaned over the back of the couch and kissed my lips. "Do I need to sleep on the couch, tonight?"

"Never," I said, smiling.

He kissed me, again, giving me another upside down kiss. "Mm. Good choice."

"Thanks for the visual, ass," Emmett teased his big brother.

I laughed and Edward winked at me. Apparently he didn't mind flirting with a room full of family. I knew I was blushing but hey, I was marrying this man. Flirting was allowed.


	662. Ready

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you all for reading! Yesterday's chapter was a little late, so don't miss it. How about we get into Jasper's head? I love his brain! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 662 – Ready<strong>

**JPOV**

"Okay, so roses?" I asked Edward, who was already holding a bunch of red and white flowers for Bella.

"Do you like the roses?"

"Uh," I said. "Not really. They seem a little old ladyish."

Edward laughed and squeezed the back on my neck. "Maria is happy and bright. Something yellow, maybe? Pink, purple?"

"Look at that one," I said. "I like that one."

"Pink gerbera daisies," he said. "Nice choice. She's going to love them."

I nodded. I had to shake these nerves. "So, you think she would mind if I touched her leg. You know. During the movie?"

Edward smiled. "I don't think she would mind. But, start at the knee, buddy. Maybe run your fingers over her skin, move your thumb back and forth. Don't just jump right to the motherland. You need to work your way up, Jazz."

I blushed and laughed. "I wouldn't just touch her, you know, there. I'm not Em." We both laughed. "But, what if she grabbed my wrist and moved my hand up."

Edward smiled. "We've all had that fantasy."

"Really? So I'm not the only sick one?" I asked.

"You're not sick. You're a guy. That's a hot fantasy, bro. But, if she does, she does. It's going to happen one of these days, right?"

"I don't know. I kind of hope so, but it's not like I would know what to do."

"Gentle touches. Soft circles," Edward said quietly. "Wet is good, but maybe don't go that far in the theater, huh?"

I nodded. All good to know. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Are you guys going to go back to your room when we get back to Forks?" Edward asked. "Or is that a no with mom on the lookout?"

I chuckled. "I can't fool around knowing mom is waiting at the bottom of the stairs."

Edward smiled. "I hear that. Do you want to come back to my place?" he asked. "Bella wouldn't care. We'll go upstairs. You guys can hang out on the couch for a half hour or so and then we'll take Maria home. That way you can get some action."

I laughed. "Are you sure?"

"You're not having sex on Bella's couch, are you?"

I choked on nothing. "No."

"Then have at it. Make out, explore a little. It's healthy. Just don't go farther than you're ready for, right?"

"I know."

I took the bouquet to the front and the older lady wrapped them in nice paper for me. Edward and I headed back to his car. "Um."

"What's up?"

"Okay, this is kind of embarrassing."

Edward smiled. "She probably doesn't notice your hard-on."

I laughed because he knew exactly what I was going to ask. "How can she not?"

"Because girls don't tend to stare at our crotches. They look at eyes and smiles and all that romantic stuff. If she does see it, or feel it, don't worry about it. Maria's shy so she probably won't ask. If she does, just tell her that you're attracted to her. That she turns you on. Make it romantic."

I nodded again. This was all very valuable information.

"You look good, man," Edward said.

"Thanks." I also probably went overboard on the cologne. "That was cool of Bella to suggest the sweater."

Edward laughed. "Girls think of everything," he said.

"So, are you okay?" I asked.

Edward had kind of freaked out on Sunday. He was having trouble dealing with everything that had happened that weekend we were visiting and Bella and her friend were attacked. I couldn't blame him. I had cried myself to sleep that night, too.

"Yeah," he said, smiling over at me while we waited at the stop sign. "Being here helps."

"I get that. I like having you guys here, too."

Edward smiled, again. "Home, sweet home. I'm just going to grab something and then we can pick up Maria, okay?"

I let out a deep breath. "Okay."

"Relax, bro. You're going to do fine. This woman already loves you. That's the hard part: finding the one. Now, it's all about experiencing life together. Learning, laughing…touching."

I laughed. "You're worse than Emmett."

Edward chuckled. "Probably."

I quickly took a leak at Edward's house while he packed his guitar in the trunk. Obviously he and Bella had plans of their own for the night. That was nice. I felt bad thinking they were going to be waiting around for me.

"Oh, you look so handsome," Bella said when I came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a pretty red and purple dress that I could see under her coat and her boobs were right there. I felt like a total ass for looking, considering I was going on a date with Maria in ten minutes, but god, they were pushed up and out of her dress.

"Thanks. You look nice, too."

She smiled. "Thank you. Edward is in the car." She held out her arm. "Shall we?"

I laughed and linked my arm with hers. "Um, did Edward ask you about later?"

"Later?"

"Shoot," I whispered under my breath, my ears and cheeks scorching. "Never mind."

"Oh, you mean coming back here?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine with that as long as Maria is."

I nodded. "Me, too. I'll ask her."

Bella smiled. "You're going to have such a great night."

I laughed. "Let's hope so."

I walked Bella to the car and opened her door for her. I let out a deep breath before getting into the backseat.

"You okay?" Edward asked as we drove to Maria's.

"Yeah."

"She's your girl, bro."

I nodded. Hell, yeah. Maria was my girlfriend. The love of my life. My high school sweetheart. God, I wanted to kiss her.

I ran up to her door with the flowers and smiled when Rose answered the door. "Hey, Rose. Is Maria ready?"

"She is." She leaned in close and whispered. "She is so excited, Jasper. This is the best gift she could have asked for."

I smiled and blushed a little. "I'm excited, too."

"Hey, Jasper." I looked up and my breath caught in my throat. Maria was standing in front of me in a short, red lace dress. It was tight over her chest and then flared out and hit her a couple inches above her cute knees. The knees I had a thing for, but she rarely showed. Her hair was long and wavy and really, really shiny. She looked so flipping sexy.

I felt my hands start to sweat and I tried to swallow.

Rose laughed. "Exactly the reaction we were looking for."

I smiled and remembered I had flowers in my hand. "These are for you. You look…"

She giggled and I was glad that she was looking at my eyes like Edward said she would. "Thank you. Oh, Rose, look how pretty?"

Rose smiled. "They're gorgeous." She gave her sister a hug and took the flowers. "I'll put them in water for you. Go have fun."

Maria wrapped her arms around me and pressed her soft, curvy body into mine. Please be too shy to say anything. Please be too shy. She grabbed my head and pulled it down so she could kiss my lips. She pulled back, breathless and smiled. "Okay. I'm ready."

I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck. I wasn't sure that I was ready, but I couldn't wait to be alone with my girl.


	663. No Rules

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed Jasper's POV. We'll see some more of his date, I promise. But, seeing as I love Edward, I thought we could see what he was thinking about, today. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 663 – No Rules<strong>

**EPOV**

"You got enough cash?" I asked my baby brother while Bella was making over Maria's dress.

He patted his wallet to make sure he had it. "Yeah."

"Phone me if you need me, 'kay?"

"I won't. I think this is going to go great."

I smiled. "It is. Great move in the car, I have to say. The hand holding, kissing her fingers."

Jazz blushed and laughed. "Hey. You're just the chauffer."

I chuckled. "I know, I know. I didn't see a thing. Shoot me a text when your movie lets out and we'll get you back to the house."

He nodded. "Thanks."

I pulled him into a hug because he was growing up right in front of my damn eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I slapped his arm. "Okay. Knock 'em dead."

Jasper laughed and shook his head at me. Yeah. I was pretty sure I was going to be one of those parents that cried on their kid's first day of school.

"You okay, big brother?" Bella asked as we watched them walk into the restaurant.

I leaned down and kissed her lips. "I'm okay. I just feel weird leaving him."

She rubbed my back under my jacket. I loved how she understood me. She didn't tease me for being sentimental, she just got it. "He's going to be fine. But, if you want, we can cancel our plans, pick up some stakeout food and sit in the car with binoculars and spy on them."

I laughed. "Ooh. Stakeout food."

"Yeah. Sunflower seeds, Twinkies, chips."

"You are teasing, aren't you?"

She bit her lip. "Maybe."

"They're damn cute, together, huh?"

"The cutest. I would love to be a fly on the wall in there. Jasper is the sweetest boy."

"He just makes you think that. There's a real teenaged boy in there, I guarantee it." I kissed her, again. "But, sexy lady, let's get to our destination, huh? You're looking a little chilly."

"Quit looking at my nipples."

I laughed. "You are the freaking coolest girl, ever, Bella."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm glad you think so."

We got back in the car and drove to the other side of Port Angeles. To the bar. To the scene of mine and Bella's first ever out of town date, that ended up being a sleepover date in the pouring rain.

"Are you playing?" she asked, batting her pretty eyelashes at me.

I opened the trunk to get my guitar. "Would I bring you here and let you be serenaded by other men?"

She giggled and kissed me. And then kissed me harder. And then, before I knew it, she was making out with me in the parking lot. "Happy Anniversary, baby," I whispered.

"Mm. Very happy," she said as we walked into the bar. "Is it too late to get that motel room we joked about?"

"Bella, don't tempt me. I just worry that Jazz will call and…"

"Shh. I know. I'm teasing. I just want you to know that I want you."

"Oh, I know." I took her hand and kissed her engagement ring, the one I had given her exactly five months before. We showed our IDs and then took a seat by the stage. We ordered a bunch of junk food: potato skins, mozzarella sticks, chicken fingers, all that stuff that Bella loved.

I smiled at her and bumped her shoulder with mine. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Okay. When we were going out, did you check out my dick?"

She rolled her eyes, her cheeks instantly a guilty shade of red. "Maybe."

"Shit. I told Jasper that girls didn't check for stuff like that."

"Check to see if you have one?"

I laughed. "No, baby. To see if we're hard."

"Oh, god. Edward. When we started dating, I didn't know a thing about boy parts. If I would have seen a bulge, I would have thought it was just your, uh, dick in your jeans. Not that you wanted me, or were turned on. You know I had zero experience on that front."

"Good point. Maria would think the same thing, huh?"

"Probably."

"Why were you looking there, then?" I asked her.

She laughed. "Because I'm a girl and you're a boy and maybe I wanted to see it."

"All you had to do was ask."

"Yeah, Edward. As if. Can you imagine that conversation? So, uh, I know we just met and everything, but I've never seen one. Can you show it to me and maybe let me touch it? You know, just so I know what to expect if things get serious."

I chuckled and kissed her. "I would have shown you."

She laughed. "No you wouldn't have. I know that for a fact. You were so protective of me. You still are. You asked me before you kissed me." She leaned over and kissed my shoulder. "But, I love that about you. You are so sweet to me. And I was so, so shy. Remember when I freaked out when you took your shirt off?"

I smiled. Because I did remember that. And I loved every second of breaking Bella out of her shell. Of showing her that there was nothing to fear about our sexual attraction to each other.

"Well, I think you're damn cute when you're shy, but I have to say I love my take charge girl." I kissed her pretty lips and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "This morning, when you were sucking me off, baby, when you danced for me, it's just awesome to have our relationship at the point it is now, where we're both one hundred percent comfortable."

She giggled and shoved my shoulder. "I agree. Now, please stop talking about sex. I want you and I'm trying oh, so hard to behave myself."

"How about I serenade you?"

"Mm. I can't wait," she said.

"You going to be okay if I go up on stage?" I asked. I looked around the room and there were a few tables full of single guys. A few drinking. Hmm. I wasn't leaving her by herself. I promised to always take care of her and protect her. She was coming on stage with me.

Bella was bright red and giggling as she followed me to the stage. "Are you sure I'm allowed to come up here? I'm not singing."

"It's just open mic, baby. There are no rules."

"What if there is?"

"Maybe we'll have to break a couple tonight." I winked at her. I meant that to sound sexual. I loved turning her on. When Bella was aroused, she exuded this energy, she had this aura around her. It was beyond sexy and I had this flash of taking her right there on the stage. Of her sitting on my lap and riding me. She did like that risky stuff.

But there was no way in hell I would ever let any of these drunk college kids and dirty old men see my fiancée in ecstasy. Her moans of pleasure were for my ears only. That lazy, shy smile she flashed me after she'd climaxed was all mine.

Bella sat on the stage beside me. She was checking me out while I took my guitar out of the case. "What?" I asked her, having caught her smiling at me.

"What's that in your pants, Edward? It looks hard."

I laughed, likely drawing attention to us before I was ready to sing. "Perfect. You are absolutely perfect."


	664. Popcorn

**A/N - Happy Friday! So, it's day one of the big arts and craft fair. I'll be there most of the day selling my carvings, so you get this chapter early. And as a plus, it's Jasper's point of view, again! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 664 – Popcorn<strong>

**JPOV**

"Um, do you want popcorn?" I asked Maria. We'd just come from sharing a nice meal at the restaurant up the street. We both had steak and I was glad I had brought so much cash with me. Girlfriends were expensive. So was eating out.

I was going to have to get a part-time job. Maybe my dad had some filing I could do. Or I could ask Bella's dad if he had any work that needed to be done at the police station. It would be like a head start if I did decide to join the police academy after graduation.

All I knew was that I liked taking Maria out. I liked buying her things. So, I was going to have to work for it. My mom would probably have some ideas. That was if she would let me work during the school year.

"I can buy the snacks," Maria said. "I feel bad about dinner."

"What? Why would you feel bad?"

"There weren't any prices in the menu and I just ordered what you did because I didn't know what to pick."

"You didn't want steak?"

"Well…It was really good."

"Good," I said. I took her hand and led her to the concession. "Should we get one big tub of popcorn?"

Maria smiled. "Okay."

"And do you want candy?" I asked.

"Um. Maybe gummy bears?"

I laughed. "Don't be shy. This is part of your Christmas present."

"Okay. Gummy bears."

We ordered our snacks and went into the theater. We sat quietly beside each other. Things felt a little awkward. And that wasn't going to work. Tonight was about us. Our relationship. This was our chance to really be together.

And I was almost sixteen. I had to grow up. I was a man and I had a sexy girl in my life. I was going to have to get things back under control. That, and my brothers would never let me live it down if I screwed up my night out.

"Maria?"

"Yeah."

"I bought the steak to impress you."

She giggled. "Oh. Why are we acting weird?"

I leaned over and stole a quick kiss from her lips. She blushed and it was beautiful. "I don't know, but we can start fresh? Like, right now."

"I'd like that," she said. She set her hand on my cheek and leaned in to kiss me. "I love you, Jasper Cullen."

We'd only said that to each other a few times now, but I would never get tired of hearing it. Because I loved her so, so much. And it was nice to hear her pretty voice saying those words, too. "I really love you, too, Maria. A lot."

Maria wriggled out of her coat and my eyes flicked down to her legs. Her skirt had inched up a little and I could see her thigh. Her bare thigh. Her legs looked so soft. I had never touched her legs. I'd touched her back, her sides and her breasts over her bra. But, never those legs.

"Oh," she said and tugged her skirt down. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to wearing dresses this short. I didn't mean to flash you."

I was not complaining. At all. "Oh, it's okay. Honestly." I leaned over to kiss her, again. I couldn't get enough of being alone with her. The chance to just kiss her whenever I wanted.

"You're kissy, tonight."

"Is that okay?" I asked. Maybe I was taking this too far.

"I love it."

Okay, then. Good news, again. "Um, what is this movie about?"

"The Chronicles of Narnia? You haven't read the books?"

"No. I didn't know it was a book."

"Oh, Jasper."

"Should I have read them?"

"You can borrow mine."

I laughed. She was giving me homework on Christmas break. But if my girlfriend wanted me to read this book, I would do it in a heartbeat. "Sounds awesome."

"So, I'll give you the gist so you don't get confused."

And then she went on about Lucy and a some prince and I couldn't take my eyes off of her lips. She's put some kind of shiny stuff on them in the car. And even though I kept sneaking kisses, her lips still shone in the low lights of the theater.

"Got it?" she asked.

"What? Uh, yeah?"

She giggled. "Were you even listening?"

"I was. You're just so beautiful." She covered her face and laughed. Shoot. That did sound like a line. "Did I embarrass you?"

"A little," she said, lowering her hands. "But, it's just that you're so handsome. I can't believe you love me. Me."

"I can't believe that you can't believe that. Have you seen how pretty you are?"

She smiled. "I'm okay, I guess."

"You're so much more." I kissed her, again, and I was starting to worry because I wasn't sure I would ever be able to stop. "I'm changing your name."

She laughed. "To what?"

"Beautiful."

"Aw."

I laughed. "It's true. I'm doing it."

"Okay."

The lights went down and I was annoyed because I really liked talking to this girl. I noticed that I hadn't been stuttering much. She was making me feel more confident. She was making me into a better person.

Maria giggled at the previews and I just stared at her face. Her lips. I wanted to kiss her, again. Like really kiss her. She always tasted like candy and it was so, so good.

She took a handful of popcorn. She was even cute when she chewed. I smiled to myself. And then I looked at her leg, again. Edward was right. I should start at her knee. Maybe if I was lucky, she would let me touch more, higher.

Wet is good, he said. Like between her legs. I'd taken some Sex Ed, but I was so, so embarrassed that I didn't really pay attention. I was going to have to go over the book, again. That or ask Edward so more questions.

The movie started and I ate a little popcorn. I wasn't hungry. I'd just eaten a damn six ounce steak, but I wanted to keep my hands busy. Or, I could stop being a baby and touch my girlfriend. The girl that was in love with me.

I let out a deep breath and just went for it. I set my hand on her knee. I heard her gasp and then giggle. I ran my thumb over her skin. She was so soft, so warm. I looked up at her face and she was watching my hand. I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Is this okay, Beautiful?"

She nodded, her eyes wide. God, I sounded like Edward. But, I guess that was a good thing. Bella was head over heels for him. He was good at flirting. Maybe I was finally learning.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She swallowed. "Yeah."

"You have the softest skin."

"It's just a good razor." She covered her eyes and shook her head. "Oh. My. God. I can't believe I said that. Guys aren't supposed to know about what girls do to get ready for a date."

I smiled. I didn't want her to be so nervous, but I had to admit, it was pretty darn amazing to be the confident one for a change. And I was starting to think about Maria standing in the shower, naked, and shaving her legs.

"I would love to know."

She laughed. "Shut up. I'm not telling."

She leaned into my body and snuggled her cheek onto my chest. Thank you, Bella, for the sweater hint. I kept rubbing her knee and Maria seemed to like it so I didn't stop. Plus, let's face it. I was really, really enjoying myself.


	665. See What I See

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Day one of the craft sale was awesome. I have to be up early for the second day. So, again, I present to you, the next chapter early. One more in Jasper's point of view. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 665 – See What I See<strong>

**JPOV**

"Okay. We'll be upstairs," Edward said after we got back to his and Bella's place. "Maria, when do you have to be home, sweetheart?"

"Eleven. But, only because it's Christmas break."

"Alright. See you in an hour," he said, looking at his watch.

"Call us if you need anything," Bella said, smiling at me. She looked almost giddy, and I didn't know if she was excited for Maria and I, or if she and Edward had plans upstairs. Maybe I didn't want to know. "And you can help yourself to any munchies in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Thanks," I said. I wasn't going to waste my hour on eating.

I had the best big brother and almost sister in law for letting me have this time with my girlfriend. Time at their house, away from prying eyes. My mom didn't mean to be nosy, but she was a mom, so I guess that it made sense for her to worry.

And Em would just tease me. I didn't care, though. The guy was hilarious, but I didn't want Maria to get nervous or embarrassed. I was on a roll tonight with flowers, expensive food, a soft sweater, kissing, touching and a lot of confidence. I didn't need interruptions.

Plus, if I was at home, my dad would probably run in the room with a box of condoms. I smiled to myself. I would die of embarrassment if he ever did that. So, yeah, pretty darn thankful for Edward.

Edward and Bella both smiled at me, before heading upstairs. Maria was rocking back and forth on her heels. "So…"

I smiled. "Do you want to sit down on the couch?"

"Yes. No. I mean. I have to go use the ladies room."

"Are you uncomfortable with this plan? I mean, we can just sit and talk. I just wanted it to be us, tonight. We don't have to, you know…"

She ran her hand over my arm, making more than the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "I really just have to pee."

I blushed and lost about ten cool points. I was doing so well, too. "Okay. I, I, I'll just be on the couch." Damn it. And I was back to stuttering.

"I'll be fast." She all but ran down the hallway.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I figured a little background noise wouldn't hurt. I mean, even if Maria and I just ended up talking, I didn't want to hear what Edward and Bella were doing upstairs. They were engaged, they slept in the same bed and Edward went through shoeboxes of condoms. I was certain I didn't want to hear it.

"Fast, right?" Maria said as she walked back into the room, her dress swishing around her thighs.

I smiled. "Yeah."

She sat beside me and kicked her legs. "I had a really great time tonight, Jasper."

"So did I. I like being alone with you."

She smiled and reached over to hold my hand. "I like it, too." She set my hand back on her knee, but a little higher this time, and then looked up to meet my eyes.

"You have amazing legs."

"They're short and fat, Jasper."

"Never say that about yourself, again."

She looked shocked and then bit her bottom lip. Her chin quivered and it was official. I felt like an ass. I had never been so blunt with her. I didn't mean to upset her. But, what she was saying was wrong.

"No, no, no. Maria. Don't. I'm so sorry." I reached up to set my hands on her cheeks. "Please don't cry. You're so beautiful. I want you to see what I see."

She reached up and wiped her eyes. "I'm so embarrassed." She stood up and she looked like she wanted to run away, but she didn't know where to go. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, again."

"Maria…"

And she was gone.

"Shit." I dropped my head back on the couch. I felt like a total tool. Girls were weird about self-esteem. I knew that. I shouldn't have confronted her about it. I shouldn't have told her what to do, or what not to do.

I felt a little panicked. Like what if she didn't want to be with me, anymore? What if she decided that I wasn't a good guy?

I got up and walked to the bathroom door. "Beautiful. Maria. Please open the door."

To my surprise, she did. She wasn't crying but her face was red. "Jasper, I'm sorry. I just had a stupid moment."

I took her hands in mine and pulled her close to me, so close her chest was pressed to my stomach. "You're not stupid, either."

I leaned down and kissed her pretty lips.

"Did I ruin this?" she asked. "You put so much thought into tonight. I feel bad."

I kissed her, again. She didn't ruin a thing. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for me. I ran my tongue over hers and she started kissing me back. I didn't want her to be embarrassed about her body, about sharing things she thought about. I just wanted her to relax around me. To be the girl that I fell in love with.

"Come here," I said. I took her hand and led her to the couch. I leaned into her body and she fell back, her head resting on the arm rest of the couch. I was on top of her. Her breasts were squished nicely to my chest, the heat between her legs on my stomach.

She smiled at me. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

I kissed her. I started making out with her. My hand moved from her hip, up her side and then over the curve of her breast. The feeling of being in this intimate position was blowing my mind.

"You are beyond beautiful, Maria. You are sexy."

She blushed brighter and I could feel my own cheeks burning to match hers. I was never, ever this forward with my thoughts. There was definitely something to being alone with a girl. Obviously the chance for the physical was a perk.

But, it did something for my confidence, too. This was the woman that I loved, that I already saw a future with, even though were only teenagers. If I couldn't be myself around her then I was royally screwed. And I think I was doing pretty damn good.

"Maria?"

"Yeah?" She sounded so shy. But it could have been because I was still laying on her.

"I'm sorry about earlier. That I told you not to say something." I couldn't even say the word fat, because it was an infuriating word. "I want us to be able to tell each other stuff, you know. And if you feel a certain way, I should listen. Not tell you not to feel differently. I was just trying to say you are beautiful and sexy and curvy and voluptuous."

She smiled and I could feel her heartbeat speed up, pounding against my chest. "Thank you."

"Can I, c…can I tell you something?" I asked, willing my mind to slow down so I could spit out my words.

She nodded, her fingers digging into my shoulders.

"Your body, Maria. It makes me feel certain things. And, uh, my body reacts. So, I'm never just saying what you want to hear."

"Oh."

"Oh, god. I'm embarrassing you. I just." I sighed. "I don't want you to say bad things about this perfect body."

She giggled, then. "Where have you been my whole life?"

I laughed with her, half out of relief, half out of embarrassment. I think I just admitted to my girlfriend that she makes me hard. I wasn't perfect at this 'sharing my thoughts out loud' thing, yet. But, damn it, I was trying.

"Too shy to look up from my feet, I guess," I said.

And that was true. Being shy, being scared of public speaking, nervous around girls, I hadn't really paid much attention to the people around me at school. Homework, baseball and family were my things once I hit high school.

But, then halfway through my freshman year, I had a class with the prettiest, happiest girl in school. Maria Hale. And everything was changing. I wanted to be confident for her, to be a man she could count on, to make her smile.

"I don't mean to feel bad about myself. I just compare myself to other girls, to the dancers Rose hangs out with."

I stole another candy sweet kiss from her lips. "You're incomparable. You're the only girl that I think about. I, well, you know, I dream about you, sometimes."

She smiled and it truly did something to both my body and my heart. "Really?"

"A lot actually."

"What do you dream about, Jasper?"

I laughed and tucked my hair behind my ear. "I don't think I should say."

She flicked my shoulder and we both laughed. "You're a sweet boy. You can't have dirty dreams."

"I didn't say they were dirty," I said. I couldn't help but smile back at her, even though I was embarrassing myself left and right.

"Don't lie to me. What are the dreams about?"

I let my hand move slowly over her breast. "They always start out a little like this."


	666. On My Mind

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks so much for reading! I'm switching back to Edward's POV because I just love him. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 666 – On My Mind<strong>

**EPOV**

"Should we really be naked when Jasper's downstairs with his girlfriend?" Bella asked, her fingers tracing the figure eight of my tattoo on my chest.

I chuckled and kissed her neck. "Yes. Yes we should be."

"Oh, really?"

"Really. It's our anniversary and I'm not about to be clothed. I've been forced to be dressed for way too many hours, today."

She laughed and I pulled her warm, naked body against mine. Her soft skin against me just felt right.

Jasper was fine downstairs. He would be sixteen in like, god, three weeks. My baby brother was growing up. And was likely making out with his girlfriend right at that moment. I wasn't worried, because I knew he wasn't going to have sex. Yet.

But, I didn't see a problem with him having some kind of a physical relationship with his girlfriend. My house was his, and I would rather he make out on my couch than somewhere else.

At the same time, it was still weird for me to think about him loving a girl. I still pictured Jazz in superhero footie pajamas with out of control blonde curls on his head and bright red cheeks.

I was proud of him. He didn't hide behind his shyness. He asked out a girl he liked, he was sharing with her how he felt about her. He was going to have a great future. I used to worry, especially when I left to Seattle for college last year. But, he had shown that he was strong and confident, just not loud.

"This is nice," Bella mused, breaking me out of my thoughts as she ran her fingers through my hair. "Just lying here, together."

"It is. I like how you feel against me."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Jasper."

"You think he's okay?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think they're doing down there?"

I chuckled and rolled over top of her. I kissed her pretty pink lips and smiled at her angelic face. "Probably more than us."

She laughed and pushed my shoulders so I fell back on the bed beside her. "I hope they're not naked, Edward. Does he have condoms? Does he know how to put them on?"

"Whoa," I said. "He's not having sex. He told me he's not ready, that he's scared since Rose and Em thought they were pregnant."

"Edward. I admire the trust you have in your brother, but he's a sixteen year old boy with a beautiful girl in his life. I saw him that day in your parents' basement."

I nodded. "Should I talk to him?"

"Maybe." She sat up and ran her fingers though the hair on my chest. "You could bring it up when you drive him home."

"Okay. You don't want to come with me?"

"I was thinking of maybe setting out your gifts under our tree and taking a hot bath."

"Without me," I teased.

She smiled. "Don't worry. I have a whirlpool jet to take care of me."

I laughed. God, this girl was perfect. "I knew I should be jealous of that tub."

"I'm teasing. You keep me plenty satisfied."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound like enough." I sat up and kissed her lips. "I love you."

She smiled, like she loved hearing those three words as much as I loved saying them. "I love you, too."

"Lay back, lover. I want to make you feel good."

"Are you sure? Like if you're distracted, I don't mind just holding you. We don't always have to make love."

"Did you not want to?" I wasn't hurt, but I wasn't sure what she meant by 'always.' Did I not hold her enough, not listen enough? Did I always just jump right into sex?

"What are you thinking, now?" she asked.

"I don't know."

She smiled and set her hands on my cheeks. "Don't take what I said the wrong way. I always want you. But, I like talking to you, too. I'm not just marrying you for this super sexy, super fit bod."

I laughed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Open mic."

"You liked that, huh?"

"'Hallelujah' was so beautiful, baby." She held my head in her arms and pulled my face close to hers. She licked my lip and then tugged it between her teeth. "I can't even tell you much I love your voice."

I smiled. "Thank you. I think that song is pretty."

"What does it mean? The lyrics?" she asked me and then pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Is it about heartbreak? Like he sounds like he misses her. I thought it was sad."

"I always thought it was, too. I thought it was about a relationship that ended."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" That question would have broken my heart, if Bella didn't have that teasing grin on her pretty face.

"You didn't let me tell you what else I heard about this song's interpretation."

"Ooh," she asked, her nose still pressed to mine, her arms still holding me close. "Do tell."

I laughed. "It's like this spiritual connection to sex."

"I like that interpretation."

"Do you feel that with me?" I asked. "Like it's more than sweaty bodies and out of this world orgasms?"

"I do," she whispered. "Like I feel we were destined to be together. And every time you make me come, Edward, every time you touch me, I feel the love you have for me. It's not just physical." She kissed my lips. "I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean to hurt you just now."

"You didn't. I…"

"I love you. And I love what we do together in bed. But I don't want you to feel that you have to make love to me if you have something else on your mind. I want to be there for you."

I kissed her, then. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and hummed as she kissed me back. This girl was perfect. She knew me, what I needed, everything. She was my soul mate. And I didn't go to church, but I believed in God and I knew that Bella Swan was sent to me to make my life complete.

"You're the only thing I have on my mind," I whispered.

"Good." She pushed my shoulders back and straddled my waist. "Can I show you how I feel about you?" she asked, sliding her wet body over my dick, making me harder.

"I need a condom, angel."

She grabbed one off the nightstand and inched down to my thighs to roll it on. She smiled at me. "Can I show you, now?"

I smiled. I already knew how she felt. I knew how much she loved me. I saw it in her eyes every time she looked at me. I felt it in my bones. But it would hurt to feel it, again. "Please do."


	667. Got Lucky

**A/N - Happy Monday! A huge winter blizzard just hit Alberta! There's so much snow! Good excuse to write, though! Let's hear more from Edward. Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 667 – Got Lucky<strong>

**EPOV**

"Go," Bella said, shoving my chest. I just kept stealing kisses and she was laughing and pretty in her sheer robe and I couldn't stop.

After she made to love to me, riding the hell out of me and kissing me until I could barely catch my breath, she'd kicked me out of bed and made me get dressed. It was just wrong. Half of the fun of making love to my girl was snuggling with her afterwards.

"No."

She giggled. Her face was flushed and her hair was a sexy disaster, but I had never seen her so beautiful. "It's ten minutes to eleven. Maria needs to get home."

I ran my hands over her back, her hips and then under her robe to caress her lovely ass. "But, you look so damn sexy."

"Come on. Go. I have to haul your gifts out. It's our Christmas Eve right now, because we're doing our first ever Christmas together, tomorrow morning."

I smiled. "I am so excited. This is the best Christmas ever."

"That's because we're getting so many of them."

"With your mom, ours, your dad's and then the Cullen family Christmas. Four."

"We're lucky," Bella said.

I kissed her, again. "We are. And I'm the luckiest because I just got lucky."

She giggled, again and slapped my wandering hands. "Go."

"I love you, baby girl."

"I love you."

I winked at her and then slipped out of our room and shut the door. She was in no way decent and I didn't want anyone to see her looking that sinful.

"Jasper," I called out, before I walked down the stairs. "Times up, bro." I waited halfway on the stairs for the hurried rustling and giggles to stop. "Safe?"

"Yeah," Jasper said.

I smiled and then walked the rest of the way to my living room. Jasper's face was bright red, he had what looked like colored lip gloss on his cheek and his hair was an absolute disaster. His hands were folded over his lap. All in all, it looked like he had a good time.

Maria was just as flushed, but the smile on her face was nice to see.

"You ready to go home?" I asked.

"No," Maria said, but sprung to her feet, anyway. She giggled at her joke and grabbed her coat. "Thank you so much for driving us to Port Angeles tonight, Edward. And for, you know, letting us come back here."

I smiled and patted Jasper's shoulder. "No problem, sweetheart. You have everything?"

"Um, yeah." I liked this girl. She was so bubbly and happy, always smiling. She was good for Jazz.

We drove her home and I watched Jasper kiss her at the door. He was a little clumsy with his kisses and didn't seem to know exactly where to put his hands, but I had to say he held his own. He'd get there. I was sure he would be practicing plenty.

"Ready?" I asked him when he got into the front seat beside me.

"Yeah." I smiled at him and he started to laugh. "God, what a night."

"That good, huh, buddy?"

He shook his head and laughed. "It was pretty good."

"Bella wants me to talk to you about condoms."

His eyebrows shot up on his head. "Wh- What? Why would she, um, god."

I smiled at him. "You told me you're not ready for sex. Has that changed since tonight?"

"Um. I don't know. No?"

"I get it. Girls are irresistible."

"I, um, I was really confident tonight."

"Nice."

He nodded. "She makes me comfortable even though I'm nervous."

"That makes perfect sense. Did you guys, uh." I laughed. "You don't have to tell me what you did."

"We sort of, um," he laughed with me. "Can you just drive? I'll be able to say it if you're not looking at me."

I smiled and started the car. "Should I take the long way home?"

"If you want."

I drove towards the beach, just to give Jasper some time to talk. This was a big night for him and I knew he'd probably need someone to talk to. "So?"

"So, I screwed up a little."

"How?"

"Well, I was touching her leg and stuff and she said something negative about herself. It made me upset and I told her not to say that again. I still feel like an idiot. Like since when do I ever tell someone what to do and what not to do?"

"You obviously felt strongly about it. Can I ask what she said?"

"Oh, she said her legs were fat. And she's not fat, Edward. I hate that word. She's so soft and curvy, and um," he laughed. "You get what I'm saying."

"I get it. But, you obviously worked it out?"

"Yeah. I think I embarrassed her at first. But, it makes me mad that she doesn't see what I do."

"Jazz." I sighed. "I can't tell you how much I understand what you're saying. Bella and I have had that conversation countless times. And I'm not taking sides, but I'll bet you don't see yourself the way she sees you, either."

He nodded, thoughtful. "You're right. I'm so stupid."

"Jasper. You're not stupid. In fact, you're a lot smarter and a hell of a lot more sensitive than most guys your age. Society, right now, puts a lot of pressure on girls. Other girls put pressure on each other. Body image is a big thing. Maria can't change how she feels about herself overnight."

"That sucks, though."

"I know, bud. But, you can keep telling her how you feel. How you see her. Don't just tell her you like her dress, tell her how beautiful she looks in it. Tell her how it emphasises a specific part of her body you like."

"Okay. Yeah."

"So, then what happened?"

"Um, we talked a little and then we kissed a little."

"Nice."

"And then I, uh, I laid on top of her. And she felt so good under me. So warm, so soft. And she had her hands in my hair." He cleared his throat and then smiled over at me.

"So, a good night."

"Yeah."

"Clothes stayed on?"

"Uh, yeah. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well, her dress was flipped up. And she wanted to see my abs." He laughed. "I'm going to need a week to think about this."

I chuckled. "That good, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, I think I'd like to do more with her, but I don't think she's ready for much more right now."

"But you are?"

"Well, my body is."

"So, we'll get a banana and we'll practice with the condoms."

"Do we have to?"

"I'm going to say yeah."

"We're not ready."

"When you are, buddy, I'm not going to be there to show you. It will be good to know. And then you can show Maria."

"On a banana?"

"No."

"Oh."

I chuckled. "There's lots of fun things you two can do together. It's not just about the sex."

He nodded, again. "Thanks."

"Of course. You know you can ask me anything, anytime."

"I know."

"You're going to take your time, huh?"

"We will."

I pulled up to the house and Jasper leaned over to give me a hug. "Thanks for everything, Edward."

"You're so welcome, bro. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Okay. Go get some sleep," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow for Al's birthday party. Is Maria coming?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

I laughed and punched his arm. He punched me back and got out of the car. He ran up the steps and then waved from the deck. I pulled out and headed back to the highway. Back to my beautiful fiancée.


	668. Meow

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! We're smack dab in the middle of a blizzard and I slept in! Here's the chapter! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 668 - Meow<strong>

**BPOV**

"Mm," I hummed as I stretched my arms over my head. I could not get enough of this tub. I vowed to soak in it at least once every single day I was in Forks. Today was a good day. Our engagement anniversary, too. We had lots of great sex, fun with our families this afternoon and an amazing date in which my sexy fiancé sang to me.

I was cherishing the good days. I always would. After everything that happened back in Seattle, the struggles that we'd faced, I was learning that happiness should never be taken for granted.

Edward was such a good man. He worried about his brothers, and when we had Jasper and Maria over, I knew he was distracted. When I told him we didn't always have to have sex, I knew he took it wrong. I only meant that I didn't want him to think I wanted sex all the time. That he had to ignore whatever was going on in his head just to satisfy me.

After I said it, he looked a little stunned, so I knew he took it as an attack. That I was saying he didn't listen enough, that he didn't talk, enough. He was such a silly boy. But, he was still healing. I knew it would take time. God knows it took me long enough to get over the whole library incident with Beatty. So, I wouldn't judge him. I would just be there for him.

Reluctantly, I got out of the tub and wrapped up in a nice warm towel. I had already set out a couple of gifts for Edward and one for Robbie, before my bath. Now, I just had one thing left to do to prepare for our little early Christmas Eve.

I plugged in the curling iron and got to work on my makeup: dark smoky eyes and bright red lips. I took my time curling my hair, making pretty ringlets and then messing them up to look tousled. I rubbed my body with a spicy vanilla scented shimmering lotion and put on my deodorant. Then, I pulled the huge roll of red ribbon out from under the bed.

It must have taken me a good three or four tries to get the bow to look right tied around my waist. But, when it was, it looked hot. I was naked but for the satin ribbon. Edward was going to love it.

I walked downstairs, got an odd look from the kitten and then went to lie on the couch beside the little Christmas tree. I shut my eyes, not sure how long Edward was going to be and felt myself drift off.

**EPOV**

"Babe?" I called when I opened the front door. I was only gone for about forty five minutes, but I missed my beautiful girl so much. "Bel –"

I smiled when I found her, asleep on the couch. She was naked except for a gorgeous, bright red ribbon around her waist. Her hair was styled curly and her makeup looked sinful. She had a little smile on her face, even as she slept. Dammit, she was stunning. And I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. She was what was important. She was what I had to look forward to in life.

I took her camera off the coffee table and snapped a quick photo of her. I wanted to remember this moment, our first Christmas Eve together. It was midnight. So it technically was December 24th.

She hummed and rolled a little on her back, her breasts pushing out. Her nipples were puckered and hard, contrasting against her buttery soft skin. She was cold.

I crouched down in front of her and ran my hand over her hip, smiling as goosebumps spread over her rosy skin. I leaned in and kissed her sweet lips. Mm. She smelled like Christmas. Like cookies.

She smiled at my touch. "Did I fall asleep?" Her voice was scratchy and adorable.

I chuckled. "Your eyes are still closed."

She opened one eye and then reached up to wrap her arms around my neck. "No they're not. Merry Christmas."

I kissed her again. "Merry Christmas, beautiful. Should we head up to bed?"

"No," she said, pouting. "I'm your Christmas wish."

"But you're tired, lover."

She set her hands on the couch and arched her back as she sat up, pushing her boobs in my face and elongating her beautiful neck. "I'm awake."

"So am I."

She smiled and reached up the set her hands on my cheeks. "Did you get Maria and Jasper home, okay?"

My eyes flicked from her face to the red bow around her tiny waist, to her chest, down to her smoothly waxed pussy and then back up to her face. She laughed and I smiled. "Um… What was that?"

She ran her hands over her smooth legs, up her sides and then cupped her breasts. "I want you, handsome. But, I'm all tied up. I'm your gift. You can do whatever you want with me."

I covered her hands with mine and leaned in to lick her sweet skin, from shoulder to throat. "I want to stare at you. You look wicked."

"Stare away."

I smiled and ran the tip of my nose down her arm. "You smell like sugar."

"Vanilla frosting, actually."

I laughed. "It's delicious."

"I was going to say that you are," she said. "Your hair is still messy from our little romp this evening."

"We didn't all get warm baths and have time to curl our hair."

She laughed. "One day, Edward, I'm going to curl your hair just because you said that, right now."

I smiled. "I think I could pull it off."

"You would look like a dork, but at least I would have blackmail."

I kissed her engagement ring. "Well, I happen to have a picture of you, nude but for a bow around your tummy. I, however, don't think I would ever need blackmail."

She gasped and pushed my shoulder. "You took a picture of me? Naked?"

"Are you mad?"

"Heck, no. I'm excited. I want to see it."

I laughed and grabbed the camera, then sat beside her on the couch. She stretched her legs across my thighs and I ran my hands over them while she stared at the picture of her hot, naked body. "Well?" I asked.

She lifted her eyes and met mine. "It's really pretty."

"So, you don't blame me for wanting to capture the moment?"

"No. Do you want to take more?" she asked and then tugged at her lip with her teeth. "Like when I'm awake?"

"Hell, yeah."

She giggled and I laughed with her. "How should I sit?"

I stood up. "Uh, oh, push your chest out. Like when you sat up just now."

She put her hands behind her back, sticking out her chest. She bent her knees and pointed her toes and my god, she was beautiful. I snapped a shot of her and then she smiled and nearly knocked me to my knees. I took a few more pictures. My shy little girl loved to be the center of attention.

"I'm proud of you," I said.

"For?"

"For being confident like this. Your body rocks, lover. I like that you want to show it to me."

She grinned and set her feet to the floor, her hands on her knees. "Can I show you something else?"

"Mm hmm."

She opened her thighs, showing me her beautiful pussy. God, I wanted to taste her. "Can I?" I asked, holding up the camera.

Bella nodded, she cheeks bright red.

I took a quick shot and dropped down to my knees. I crawled over to her, making her laugh. "What?" I asked, smiling.

"You move like a cat."

"Meow," I said and then winked at her before kissing her inner thigh.

"My little pussy cat," she said, petting my hair and then scratching me behind the ear.

I purred and she giggled, again. God I loved this woman. I kissed her folds and she moaned as she dropped her head back on the couch. Merry Christmas to me.


	669. Edward Claus

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I'm so excited for Christmas and I'm happy that the Christmas chapters are lining up with the season! Thanks for reading and please check out the Facebook Page for photos that accent the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 669 – Edward Claus<strong>

**Friday, December 24**

"Merry Christmas, Bella." I smiled as Edward whispered in my ear.

"What time is it?"

"Six in the morning."

I giggled. "You're one of those, huh?"

"Those people that love Christmas and are too excited to sleep?"

"Yeah." I opened my eyes and laughed. Edward was wearing a Santa hat, red boxers, a black belt and red suspenders. The boxers were satin and they hid nothing of Edward's 'excitement' this morning. "Wow."

"Nice, huh?" he asked, standing by the bed and circling his hips.

I sat up and giggled. "Best Christmas ever." I reached out to run the back on my fingers over the bulge in the front of his boxers. "Is this my present?"

"Mm. One of them, lover." He leaned in and kissed my lips. "But first, I wanted you to sit my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas, little girl."

I giggled again, because who could resist. My fiancé was the coolest guy ever. "I need to freshen up first, Santa."

He swatted my bare bum as I ran past him to the bathroom. I couldn't remember a Christmas when I'd been so excited, when I couldn't stop laughing, when my heart was so full of joy. I slipped on my robe and wiped happy tears off my cheeks before I walked back to our bedroom.

Edward, though, spotted my blotchy cheeks and red nose right away and smiled sweetly at me. He patted his legs. "Come here, angel face."

"They're happy tears," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Really, really happy tears."

"Our first Christmas together, huh?" He kissed my lips and then smiled as he looked into my eyes.

"Yeah."

"We're going to get to share moments like this for the rest of our lives, baby."

"I know." I wiped my eyes. "I just feel overwhelmed. Like this is so perfect and I'm so happy, my emotions are coming out wrong."

He wrapped his arms around my back and held me close. "Tell me what you want for Christmas, beautiful girl."

"You. This life. I honestly don't need a thing."

He kissed me, again and I smiled. "I may have gotten you a few extra things, though."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I feel stupid in this hat."

I laughed. "You shouldn't. You're hot." He winked at me and took the hat off. "Hey."

He set it on my head and then kissed the tip of my nose. "Now we match. And I want a picture of us like this."

"But, I'm splotchy."

"You're lovely." He held the camera out and snapped a picture of us, together. "One day, I want to show our children how in love we are, how they were born into a house that was filled with happiness and adoration."

"And they'll know their mom cried at everything."

"They'll know. Because you'll still cry about everything. But, they'll love that about you."

I smiled and kissed his jaw. "I love you, Edward Claus."

He laughed. "Edward Claus, huh? I think that's kind of sexy."

"Oh, you are sexy, alright. But, you'll need to wear pants when we have kids."

"No shirt?"

I laughed and ran my hand over his beautiful chest. "Well, mommy wants something to enjoy."

He laughed with me and kissed my lips. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He stood up, lifting me in his arms. "Come on. We're going to go open presents downstairs with the cat."

I giggled. "I'm excited."

"I know. Me, too."

Edward set me down at the bottom of the stairs and I felt tears rush to my eyes again as I looked around the room. He had candles lit; blankets and pillows set out on the couch by the tree; Robbie snuggled all comfy cozy; and all the little mini lights turned on. Our house looked so festive, yet romantic at the same time.

"Baby."

He chuckled. "How's it look for a first Christmas?"

"Perfect." I wiped my eyes. "I hope you're not going to be taking more pictures."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rocked us back and forth. "Lots."

"I just want to stare at this. This is our house, our life." I wiped my cheeks. "Gah. I'm feeling so sentimental."

"Get it all out, now. The Cullen Christmas is a lot wilder. No time for tears."

I smiled. "I'll find the time."

"Okay. I can't wait, anymore," he said. He took my hand and pulled me towards the couch. I sat beside him and giggled. His excitement was contagious. "Here you go, lover. Merry Christmas."

I smiled at him and tore open the beautiful box. "Great job on the wrapping by the way."

"Thank you. My mom is a slave driver."

"Oh, Edward." I pulled out a beautiful sheer pink baby doll nightie. "This is so beautiful. I love it."

"I thought the colour would look striking on your skin. Sorry it's not red."

I leaned over and kissed his lips. "It's gorgeous. Do you want me to put it on?"

"You don't have to."

I stood up, shrugged off my robe and slipped on my new lingerie. I twirled around and smiled. "It's so comfy."

"I'm glad. But, I don't know that it was made to be comfy."

"No?" I asked, sitting on his lap.

"Nope." He ran his hand over my thigh. "I think it's made to turn me on so I'll take it right off."

"So, this is really a present for you?"

He laughed and kissed my lips. "Maybe. Wait. Here's another one."

I ripped open the next box. A huge box. "This one is for both of us."

"Ooh. Victoria's Secret." Panties, panties, panties. "Panties."

"I love that you get so happy over underwear," he said. "I used to hate getting underwear for Christmas."

"That was because it was from your mom."

"Nanny."

"See."

"Good point. But there's more in there."

"Oh, Edward." The box was filled with beautiful soft sweaters, cardis, pretty sweats. "I'm so proud of you for buying something other than lingerie at Victoria's Secret."

He laughed. "I hope it all fits. Dallas helped me out."

"This is exactly what I wanted." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "Do you remember, like two or three weeks ago, when you asked me what I wanted for Christmas and I said clothes?"

He smiled. "Of course I remembered."

"I love all of this stuff. There's so much."

"Do I get a fashion show?"

I laughed. "Of course. But not yet. I want you to open a present."

"Yes."

I stood up to grab the box and Edward ran his hands over my bum. I giggled, before sitting back down beside him. "Focus." I picked up Robbie and cuddled him while I watched Edward open his package like a little kid. I laughed at the absolute joy he wore on his face.

"A toque and scarf," he said. "Black. I like them."

"I made them."

"Did you? Is this what you were working on with Nanny?"

"Yep."

He pulled the toque on and wrapped the scarf around his neck. "How do they look?"

"Sexy." I snapped a picture of him and he laughed. "I know crocheted stuff isn't that cool, but I thought they'd be warm. You don't have to wear them."

"Oh, I'm wearing them. The hat is comfortable and the scarf is warm. Plus, my sexy fiancée made them for me." He leaned over for a kiss. "Thank you, Bella I love that you took the time to make them. I personally know how impossible this is." He looked at the end of the scarf. "Look how even your stitches are. Incredible. You're as talented as you are gorgeous."

I giggled. "That's a lot of enthusiasm for some crocheting."

"It meant a lot to me that you learned how to do this from Nanny, Bella. Really. I'm moved."

I set my hand on his cheek and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

"Mm. I love you, almost Bella Cullen."


	670. Perfect Mix

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 670 - Perfect Mix<strong>

"Okay. You need another present," Edward said, still wearing his new toque. I took a picture of him and he laughed. "Can you see this is in the picture?" he asked, pointing at his crotch.

"God. I hope so," I said, checking the image on the camera.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me in close to kiss my cheek. "You're so awesome."

I smiled. "I know. Can I have my present?"

"Yes."

He passed me a little box and I met his eyes. "Baby."

"It's not from Tiffany's, so don't freak out."

"Do I usually freak out?"

"Sort of," he said and then winked at me. "But, it's cute, so I don't mind."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to."

He kissed me until I smiled. "I just said it was cute."

I kissed him and opened the little box. Inside was a beautiful silver and diamond brooch. It looked like an antique. I couldn't seem to keep the tears back, today. I knew it wasn't the birth control, I was just happy, emotional.

"Is this…?"

"For the wedding," he whispered. "Something old. I know you have Nanny's pearls, but when I saw it in an antique shop in Port Orchard, I thought it would be perfect."

"It's so stunning, Edward. I just, wow."

He buried his face in my neck and kissed my pounding pulse. "I don't know if it will match your dress, but the woman suggested that maybe you could pin it to your bouquet or you can even wear it in your hair."

I set it on the coffee table and crawled onto his lap so I could hug him tighter. "When you buy me things for the wedding, I get a little crazy."

He chuckled and rubbed my back. "I know."

I looked at his face and his eyes were glassy, too. "I think I want to wear it in my hair. I don't have a veil yet, but I'll buy one to match this."

"You like it?"

"I adore it, Edward. It's so beautiful." I pressed my lips to his. Once, twice, three times. "Thank you so much, baby."

"You are so welcome." He chuckled and wiped his eyes. "I'm getting mushy."

"Oh, well, maybe I shouldn't give you your next present, then."

"It's a sad present? Bella, I don't think anyone explained the point of this holiday to you."

I slapped his shoulder and we both laughed. "Shush. It's not sad, but it's sentimental, I think."

"You think?"

I reached over to grab the little box and passed it to him. "Just open it."

He smiled as he pulled the blue ribbon and lifted the lid. He chuckled and nodded his head, the tears still swimming in his eyes as he looked at the antiqued cufflinks. "For the wedding?"

"Yeah."

"They're perfect, Bella. I just have this cheap pair I bought for my dad's banquet one year."

"I called your dad to make sure he wasn't going to pass any on, and he said because he got married in the eighties, you wouldn't want his."

Edward laughed. "Probably not. Bella, this is just…"

"If it's too sad, I can take them back. I wouldn't want to make Christmas any less happy."

"I was teasing. I've never been happier. Thank you, baby. Really. I absolutely love them."

I reached up and wiped under his eyes. "We're going to be so ready for this wedding."

"I'm ready right now."

"I still need to buy lingerie to wear under my dress."

"Ooh. I wish I could help with that, but I'm probably not allowed, huh?" He pinched my hip and I laughed. "So many rules."

"I'm not really sure what the tradition is regarding wedding day lingerie," I said. "But, I'm sure you'll look it up online for us."

"If it wasn't our Christmas morning, I'd do it right now."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck to give him a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you. I have one more gift for you here, babe and the rest is evenly divided between your dad's house and my parents' house."

"Same." I rubbed my nose of his. "No lingerie outside of this house, right?"

"No. I saved all the sexy stuff for home. For our eyes, only."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

He gave me the gift and I giggled when I opened it. "Salt and pepper shakers for our kitchen. They're snowmen. Edward. I love them."

He chuckled and picked them up. "Look. They're mouths have magnets in them." He pulled them apart and they stuck back together. "They love kissing as much as we do."

I snorted as I laughed. I seriously had the best fiancé, ever. He was the perfect mix of romantic and sexy and sweet. "We're going to pass these down to our grandkids."

He smiled. "That was the plan." He peeked under the tree. "There are two gifts left. One for me, one for the cat."

"You can go first," I said. "But, only because Robbie is asleep."

"Woo," he said and tore open his fancy new beard trimmer. "This kicks ass, Bella. Thank," he kissed me, "you. I love it."

I smiled. "It's my subtle way of letting you know how much I enjoy you with a beard."

"Subtle." He laughed. I snapped his suspender straps and he laughed. "That's it." I screamed and laughed as he flipped us over so I was lying back on the couch and he was on top of me. "Santa wants some sugar."

I kissed him and then hummed as he settled between my legs. "Milk and cookies?"

His eyebrows shot up and then he laughed as my face burned. "What?"

"I didn't even think before I said that."

"It's okay. You just turned an innocent children's tradition into the most sexy Christmas dirty talk, ever."

I tugged his ear and he turned his head to kiss my hand. "I didn't even mean to."

"You're just that talented," he said. "I'm going to go get some milk."

I covered my face and laughed. "Seriously?"

"I can't believe I didn't think of it."

Edward walked back into the living room with a plate of cookies and a talk glass of milk. "What's your plan?" I asked him.

He held a cookie out to me and I took a bite. "Mm."

"I have no plan. I just want you enjoy this snack." He smiled. "Eaten off of you. No big deal."

I laughed and pulled my new nightie over my head so it wouldn't get dirty and stuck the Santa hat back on. "Eat away." I snorted and covered my face, again, when I realized what I was going to say. "Ah. You keep turning everything into sex."

He crouched down in from of me and ran his fingers softly over my skin from hip to hip. "When a naked woman tells you to eat away, a man cannot be blamed for thinking about this." He kissed my chest. "Lie back."

I did and smiled down at Edward as he poured milk into my belly button. Well, tried. We both laughed as he tried to lick it up. "Mm."

I giggled as he took a bite of his chocolate chip cookie. "Enjoying yourself, Santa?"

"Way, way too much."


	671. Edward's Beard

**A/N - Happy Friday! Busy day, so far! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 671 - Edward's Beard<strong>

"You look beautiful, my love," Edward said, kissing me in the car. We were parked outside of the Cullens'. It was Alice's eighth birthday and the backseat of the car was loaded with presents and cupcakes and the cat carrier.

I was wearing the dress I bought in Seattle for Christmas Eve. It was champaign and grey jacquard. Strapless, short, flared and belted with a thin black ribbon that tied in the back with a bow. It was cute, but dressy. I was freezing, though, even though I had my coat and scarf on. Thankfully Edward had the heat up.

He looked so handsome. Grey suit pants, a white pinstriped dress shirt and a thin grey tie. Well, he was way past handsome. He was downright delicious. And he'd played with his new beard trimmer, too, before we left. He had a very close-cropped beard and I couldn't seem to stop rubbing my hands over it. It made him laugh, but all I could think of was the feeling of that beard on my inner thighs. That was a thought to share with him, later, though. Not before his baby sister's birthday party.

I kissed him, again. "Thank you. You're just downright sexy."

He laughed. "Let's get you inside to warm up."

Edward carried all the gifts in his arms and I carried the baking and Robbie's carrier. He was a happy cat with his new catnip toy. He'd been playing with it nonstop since he unwrapped it, well, since Edward unwrapped it for him, this morning. I had brought it in his carrier with him to the party.

He was going to stay here with the Cullens tonight while we were at my dad's for dinner. I didn't want my baby to be left alone on Christmas Eve. That just seemed wrong.

"You're here," Alice screamed when Edward opened the door.

"We're here," he said. "Happy birthday, princess."

"Happy birthday, Alice," I said, smiling.

"Thanks. Do you want me to take the presents?"

He laughed. "Okay. If you promise not to open them."

"Deal."

I smiled as I watched Edward help his sister haul her gifts to the pile on the coffee table. She was one spoiled little girl.

"Hey, Bella," Jasper said, walking over with Ninja in his arms.

"Hi," I said and gave him a tight hug. "Is Maria coming today?"

"No. They went to see her grandma, today. Tonight, though." His eye actually sparkled when he said that. It was sweet.

"So, how did the date go last night?" I asked.

He smiled and blushed, so that told me everything I needed to know. It went really well. "Good."

"I'm glad," I said.

"Are you guys sleeping here, tonight?" he asked. "It's sort of tradition to wake up in the same house on Christmas morning."

"Oh. Yeah. I would love that. I like learning all the new traditions."

"Cool."

"Hey, sis," Emmett said, walking over to squeeze me, tightly. "What did Edward buy you for Christmas so far?"

"A brooch for the wedding, clothes and the cutest salt and pepper snowmen that kiss."

Emmett laughed. "Awesome. Did you get him a razor?"

I smiled as I looked over at my fiancé, listening to Alice as she guessed all of her presents. "A beard trimmer. Doesn't he look hot?"

Emmett just laughed and shook his head. "If you're into facial hair."

Carlisle came downstairs and gave me a soft hug. "Merry Christmas Eve, sweetheart. How was your morning?"

"Awesome. I cried, though. First Christmas and all."

He smiled. "Understandable. I don't want to go doctor on you, but you're doing okay?"

"Absolutely."

"Edward?"

"He hasn't stopped smiling."

"Good to hear. And he's sleeping?"

"Out like a light."

Carlisle let out a deep breath. Relief. I knew how much he'd been worried about Edward. Edward had not been handling things well, but since he'd talked things out with his dad and brothers last weekend, it had been night and day. And that smile just made my day, my life.

"Hey, sweetie," Esme said running out of the kitchen and then kissing my cheek, oven mitts still on her hands. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Check out Edward's beard."

"Oh. Isn't he handsome."

"New beard trimmer." I had to keep talking about it. I couldn't get over how gorgeous he looked. I didn't care how obvious it was.

"Come to the kitchen, sweetie. Bring your cupcakes. We'll set them out on plates." I knew that was code for girl talk.

"Let me take my nephew," Emmett said, taking the cat carrier from me.

"He has his new toy," I said. "Don't take it from him."

"Yeah, because catnip turns me on," he teased.

I laughed with Carlisle and Jasper. "Hey, you never know."

I giggled as I walked into the kitchen. "How did your first Christmas morning go?" Esme asked as she set out a beautiful glass plate. "I hope you took pictures."

I laughed. "It was beyond wonderful. I will never forget it as long as I live. We did take pictures, but I'll have to check which ones are appropriate to show off."

She laughed. "That's special. I'm glad you both have that."

"No shame?"

She giggled and gave me a hug. "Did he give you the nightie?"

"You saw it?" I asked.

"He's not good at keeping things hidden from his mom."

"Boys."

"He looks happy, honey."

"I think he is."

"He's sleeping?"

"He's always up before me. But, I think so."

"I can't tell you how nice it is to have you both in Forks. With family. I feel relaxed with all my kids here."

"I understand that," I said. "With the exception of dinner at my dad's tonight, he'll be with you for the next week."

Esme was absolutely beaming. "I know."

I giggled. "You should see the salt and pepper shakers he bought me."

"With the magnets."

"Aren't they sweet?"

"Adorable. I knew you'd love them. My son is great at picking out gifts."

"He really is."

"So, Edward and I are sleeping here tonight?"

"I mean, you don't have to, but Christmas always happens the second the boys wake up."

I smiled. "We'll be here. Edward will probably have to carry me down the stairs because I won't be awake when he is, but I'm up for it."

"I'm rarely wide awake that early, either, but once you see the excitement of the boys," she set her hand on her heart, "it just warms my heart."

"You're such a good mom." I hugged her and she kissed my cheek.

My stomach rumbled and Esme smiled at me. "Did you not eat breakfast?"

"Just milk and cookies."

She giggled. "Should I ask?"

I blushed and laughed. "Probably not."


	672. Eight

**A/N - Happy Saturday! My puppy had his photo taken with Santa this morning! Sorry for the delay, but it was sooooo cute! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 672 – Eight<strong>

**EPOV**

"Tia, Bree, Jen, Mary and of course Mikey," I said. "And the new friend from school, Stephy."

"Impressive," my dad said as he ate a way too big slice of cake for a doctor.

"Did you know all their names?" I asked him.

"Maybe," he said, smiling. "But, I do now."

"Edward's good with names," Em said. "Especially girls' names."

I laughed. "Whatever."

"This is good cake," Jasper added.

"Mom made it," Em said. "Of course it's good."

"And we already ran out of Bella's cupcakes," I said. "God, these kids eat a lot of sugar."

The little group of eight years old ran through the kitchen again, clearly high on sugar, following my beautiful Bella, giggling and laughing like gorgeous little girls did, and being followed by mom with the camera. They were working on the treasure hunt that mom set up for them, and clearly were having a lot of fun. Mikey ran behind them.

"Hanging in there?" I asked him.

He laughed and shrugged. "I'm trying. That's a lot of girls to keep up with." He was stage whispering. And so flipping adorable.

"You want some more cake?" my dad asked him. "Take a break with the boys?"

"Okay," he said. "Am I allowed to have more cake? I already had a piece."

"Of course you are," I said, lifting Mikey up and setting him on a barstool at the island. "It's a party."

"How are you doing with all the girls?" my dad asked him.

He smiled. "Fine."

"Yeah," Emmett said, chuckling. "What guy would complain?"

Mikey giggled. "Except they talk about Justin Beeber all the time. I have better hair, I think."

Emmett laughed. "I seriously love this kid. Yes. You have better hair."

I smiled as Bella ran back into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm tired. Save me."

I rubbed her back. "You don't have to run around the whole time, babe."

"I know. But, it's fun. I like pretending to be eight."

"How did you escape?" Emmett asked her.

"Oh. I'm supposed to call all the 'lazy boys,'" she said, making air-quotes, "to come and watch the birthday girl open her presents."

"That's going to take all afternoon," Emmett said as he hopped off his chair.

"Ah, let her enjoy it," Carlisle said. "She's only going to turn eight once."

"She's spoiled, dad," Emmett said, smiling. "Just admit it."

"She's my baby girl." That was the only excuse he needed. I understood. She was my sister and I loved spoiling her. It was easy because I loved her so much.

"Aw," Bella said, setting her hand over her heart.

I kissed the top of her head. I thought of our baby to be Sophie in that moment, too. Even though she was just a twinkle in our eye right now, I knew we were going to spoil that hell out of that kid. And the next one, and the next one, too.

We headed into the living room, Mikey holding Bella's hand, and gathered around Alice and her mountain of gifts.

I had to hand it to Alice, though. Even though she was spoiled with lots of amazing gifts, she was truly grateful for each and every one of them. She thanked everyone sincerely and gave hugs, too. She got dolls from her friends; dancing stuff from mom and dad; clothes from Nanny and Grandpa; a new winter coat from Grams and Pop.

Mikey gave her the makeup he picked out with Bella and she kissed his cheek. He was bright red, Alice was bright red. They really liked each other. I could have worried about my baby sister, but Mikey was a good kid. I liked him and I liked his family. If my princess had to have a little boyfriend, I guess I couldn't have picked out a better kid, myself.

Emmett and Jasper bought her a few CDs of boy bands she liked and all the girls giggled about the different band members they thought were the cutest. "Oh, he's cute," Bella said when Tia asked her which member of "The Wanted" she thought was the most handsome.

"Which one?" I asked, picking up the CD disc to check out my competition.

Bella laughed at me and squeezed my knee. "He's kind of cute, isn't he?"

"That's Siva," Alice said. "He's sensitive."

Emmett and Jasper laughed and I smiled her. "So, you think Bella's going to pick him over me?"

"No," Bree said, quietly.

"You're cuter," Tia said. "Obviously."

I laughed. "Why, thank you. But, I think this guy is cuter."

"Tom?" Alice asked, giggling. "You're just being silly."

"What? I'm just saying I would have thought Bella would have picked out Tom."

"Tom did go to university in Manchester," Jen said, matter-of-factly. "Like you."

It was fun watching the kids, just being around Alice. Living in Seattle and being wrapped up in homework, exams and outside distractions, I hadn't really had the chance to just watch her, to hang around and listen to her talk about random things like music and dolls. I loved this little girl so much.

"Open that big box from Edward and Bella," my mom said.

"Okay." She tore open the wrapping paper and gasped when she saw the old doll we'd found in the antique shop in Port Orchard. "It's so pretty. I love it."

"It looks old," Bree said, wonder in her little voice.

"It's an antique," my mom said. "Oh, Edward, Bella. It's absolutely beautiful."

"Alice, that's a doll to set up on the shelf," my dad told her. "She's breakable."

"I'll take really good care of her," Alice told me, seriously. "I'll put her on my dresser. In the middle so she doesn't fall."

"I think that's a great idea, princess." She ran over and climbed onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her hard. I kissed the side of her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, before leaning over to hug Bella. She hopped down, accidentally kneeing me in the junk, and went to go play with her friends and her toys.

"What happened?" Bella whispered in my ear. "You like you're going to pass out."

"I'm good," I said, my voice strained. "Might not be able to have kids. But good."

She giggled and leaned in, closer. "I'd kiss it better, but we have an underage audience."

I laughed and turned my head to kiss her cheek. "Later?"

"Definitely."


	673. Merry Christmas, Daddy

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Yes, I still have twenty-five minutes left of the day in my time zone! Christmas shopping, setting up the tree, lunch out with the family. It was a great day. Thanks for being patient during this busy month! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 673 – Merry Christmas, Daddy<strong>

"Merry Christmas, daddy," I said. "You look so handsome." He was wearing a nice black dress shirt and khaki pants.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas, kiddo," he said, giving me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How was the birthday party?"

Edward laughed. "It was great. Good birth control, though. That was a lot of kids."

Heidi giggled and wrapped me and Edward in a nice hug, squished our faces together. Edward kissed my lips and winked at me. "I can wait for my grandbabies."

"It smells amazing in here," Edward said, toeing off his boots.

"We've got a mother daughter team cooking away in the kitchen," my dad said.

"Eek. Are Mary and Randell here?"

"Surprise," Heidi said.

I ran into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around my granny. "Merry Christmas," I said. "I've missed you."

Mary, all dressed up in a flowered top and burgundy pants, a cute ruffled green apron tied around her waist, squeezed me back. "I've missed you, too, sweetheart. You look beautiful. I love your dress."

"Aw. Thanks. I bought in Seattle. So, what are you cooking? Can I help?"

"You go relax. I'm fine out here. Hi, Edward. Merry Christmas, cutie."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around Mary. "Merry Christmas. You look well."

"Yeah. Sequim's treating us well."

"They have so many friends in their building," Heidi said.

Randell came down the stairs. "Oh, my beautiful granddaughter is here." He gave me a hug, a kiss and a twenty dollar bill, in true Randell style.

"Merry Christmas," I said.

"Same to you, Bella. I was eating toffee and had to go soak my teeth."

I giggled. I seriously loved my new extended family. Not that Christmas wasn't wonderful with my dad last year, just the two of us, but the house just felt so full of love this year. I had Edward, he had Heidi and we all got to share in the love of her parents. I couldn't believe how lucky I was and the difference a year made.

Randell wrapped his arm around Edward's shoulder. "Come and watch my movie with me."

"Okay," he said, smiling. "What's your movie?"

"Gremlins."

Edward laughed, clearly surprised. "Awesome." He leaned in and kissed my lips. "Are you sure you beautiful ladies don't need help?"

Heidi laughed. "Get. Let us girls gossip."

"Fine with us," Randell said, leading Edward into the living room. My dad came over and stole a quick hug before following the guys. I could tell he was as excited as I was about Christmas Eve dinner.

"Okay, Bella. Spill it," Heidi said, wrapping her arms around my waist. "What did you get for Christmas from Edward this morning?"

I giggled. "Lingerie."

"Ooh," both Heidi and Mary said.

I couldn't stop laughing and blushing. "It's a beautiful sheer pink baby doll. Eyelet. Very sexy."

"Nice."

"And he got me another ten pairs of panties." I laughed. "Like I must have about a hundred pairs. It's crazy, but he loves them."

"Hey, at least you'll never run out," Mary said. "Very practical, I think."

"And," Heidi said. "You can leave some in your new house in Forks, too. Save you some packing time on weekends."

"True," I said, smiling. "But do you know the best gift he bought me?"

"What's that?"

"A brooch for the wedding. It's antique and I'm going to wear it in my hair."

"Oh, Bella," Heidi said. "Did you bring it?"

I ran to the front door to grab the jewellery box from my purse. "Isn't it just the prettiest thing?"

"Oh, honey, it's priceless," Mary said.

Heidi picked it up and held it to my head. "I can put a comb on it."

"I would love that. Thank you," I said. "You think it will match my gown?"

"Absolutely. It's going to be breathtaking."

We all finished preparing the ham dinner, complete with scalloped potatoes, green bean and crunchy onion casserole and chocolate pecan pie.

"Good golly," Randell said. He rubbed his stomach as he looked around the table. "This looks magnificent, girls. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome, dad," Heidi said. "This is nice, isn't it?"

Edward set his hand on my thigh under the table and rubbed his thumb back and forth. "This is very nice. Thank you, Charlie, Heidi, Mary, Randell. Bella. I feel so lucky to be a part of the Swan family this year, to be included in your celebration."

"Oh, Edward," Heidi said, setting her hand on her chest. "We couldn't imagine today without you."

I smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Edward looked up at the roof and then back at me. "Not even any mistletoe."

"I don't need a reason," I said. "The house is nice and full, right dad?"

"Right. We tripled our ranks since last year."

Randell laughed and then started talking about Vietnam. I looked across the table at my dad and he winked at me. I could have cried, but I was too happy, too busy smiling. He finally had the family he deserved, the family that he'd wished for all of his life.

"Who wants to open presents?" my dad asked when we'd finished eating and could barely move.

"Did you want me to wash dishes first?" Edward asked.

"Oh, someone's trying to empress the lady," Randell said, patting Edward's back.

Edward laughed. "Or her parents."

"You can help me after the presents," Heidi said.

"In-law bonding," Edward said, his adorable smile wide on his face.

We went into the living room and Edward, Heidi and I sat on the floor by the tree, Mary, Randell and my dad on the couch.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked, almost bouncing, again.

Heidi snapped a picture of me and Edward laughed. "I've seen her do this three time already, but I don't think I'll ever get tired of her excitement over opening presents."

"She's always been like that," my dad said. "Even as a little girl."

"Here," Edward said. "Open one from me."

I tore open the paper the minute he set the small box in front of me. "Oh, Edward." I felt the tears in my eyes. I was holding a tiny little teddy bear, only about five inches tall. He was so old, some of his fur was worn off, but it only made him more special.

"It's a Steiff," Edward said. "1910."

"Made in Germany," Randell said. "Margarete Steiff. She suffered from polio as a child, lost the use of her legs, pain in one hand, but she still built an empire."

I smiled at my grandpa. What didn't he know?

"Did you know she started out sewing elephant pin cushions," Heidi added.

I looked at my dad and we both laughed. "A family of antiquers," he teased.

I leaned over to kiss Edward's lips. "I love him. Thank you, baby. I'm going to keep him in our bedroom."

"Until you need a nursery," Mary added.

I smiled and looked down into my new bear's black button eyes. I could see this bear on a shelf in a nursery. He was like a little protector. I wiped my eyes and Edward rubbed my back. We were both imagining it and it would be a blessing. But only when the time was right.


	674. Lucky, Lucky Girl

**A/N - Happy Monday! I'm still posting every day, but I'm not very regular about when! It's December and therefore, I'm busy. I'm trying my best! Thanks so much for being awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 674 – Lucky, Lucky Girl<strong>

"An espresso machine?" Edward asked me, an honest look of surprise on his face. "Baby, this is amazing." He got on his knees and leaned over his new coffee maker to kiss me. "You know my weakness."

"Appliances?" I teased.

He laughed. "Exactly. It isn't the coffee at all." He stole another kiss and honestly, considering how gorgeous he looked, I would have liked to deepen the kiss. But, considering our audience, I'd have to restrain myself.

He winked at me, though, and I knew he was thinking exactly the same thing.

"Mary, Randell," I said, passing them a box. "For my grandparents."

"Oh, sweetie, you didn't need to buy us anything."

"Just open it," I said. I saw a flash, happy that Heidi and Edward were documenting these moments. Today was special, as it was the very first time I celebrated Christmas with grandparents.

"Oh, isn't this charming," Mary said.

"It's a family tree. I stood on my knees to point to each photo Edward and I had cut out to put into the mini silver frames that hung from the branches. "You and Randell, Heidi underneath you guys, my dad beside her and then me under them, Edward beside me and our kitten, Robert, underneath us." I giggled. "Cute, right?"

"Bella, honey, that is a very special gift," Heidi said.

Randell kissed my cheek and patted my back. "I love it."

"Oh, I can't to wait the show our bridge club next week." She leaned in closer and stage whispered, "they're always bragging about their grandchildren. Wait until they see the two of you."

I giggled and Edward wrapped his arms his arms around me so I sat back on his lap. And, oddly, by the feel of things, I was his camouflage for an ill-timed reaction, to who knew what. I squirmed a little and I was proud of him for not groaning even thought I was teasing the hell out of him.

"Okay," Heidi said, passing Edward and I an envelope. "This is for you guys."

"I have to share?" Edward asked.

Heidi laughed. "This one. You have your own under the tree, too."

"You just understand me, mom."

She laughed harder. I opened the envelope. "What is it?" Mary asked, perched on the very edge of the couch in anticipation.

"Two tickets from Phoenix to Sacramento. January 1st to the 4th."

I smiled, acting completely clueless and surprised, just like I promised Edward that I would. So, my dad wouldn't retract his blessing for our wedding, he said. As if that would happen.

"What's in Sacramento?" I asked. "Is this by your ghost town?"

My dad laughed. "We're going to be driving through the Sierra Nevadas, stopping at ghost towns, but we're going to end up in Sacramento at the end of the week. I was thinking you might like to join us, maybe be tourists with us?"

I hopped off of Edward's lap and my dad wrapped me tight hug. "I love this. A Swan Family vacation."

My dad kissed my cheek and rocked me back and forth. "We've never had a trip like this."

"I know," I said. "I have to admit that when I found out you guys were going to California, I kind of wished I got to come with you."

Heidi snacked my dad's arm, before hugging me closely. "See, Charlie. I told you we should have filled her in right away. She was probably upset."

I giggled. "It's fine. I'm so excited. What are we doing in Sacramento?"

"Probably a lot of eating, some shopping for you girls and maybe we'll catch a Kings game."

Edward cheered behind me and I laughed. "What's a Kings game?" I asked.

"Basketball," he said. "We'll get you a little Slamson the Lion."

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked, giggling.

"He's the mascot," my dad said. "A little scary looking."

"Since when do you know anything about basketball?" I asked Edward and my dad.

"It's a guy thing," my dad said.

"I'm so excited."

"Good," Heidi said. "The trip wouldn't have felt right without you two."

Lucky, lucky girl.

We gave my dad a new fishing reel that Carlisle told us he wanted. Heidi got a massage and spa gift card from my dad and a plush robe from us. I got a brand new set of cookbooks from Mary and Randell, a massive MAC nail polish collection from Edward and a bottle of Chanel No. 5 from my dad and Heidi. Edward got a beautiful book about sports from my dad.

And my parents loved the four marble tiles we had printed with photos from their wedding: Dad and Heidi, Me and Dad, Edward and I and Heidi and myself. Randell and my dad got out the level, hammer and nails and hung them right then.

We had eggnog and cookies and just talked until around nine at night. Heidi and I painted each other's fingernails at the kitchen table, hers classy taupe and mine glittering red. We even convinced Mary to let us give her a pale pink manicure. My dad, Edward and Randell played cards at the other end of the table. It was just fun to be together.

Edward and I finally called it a night when Randell fell asleep on the couch. "Are you leaving first thing tomorrow morning?" I asked them.

"Yeah. We've got a long drive ahead of us and I'm sure the roads won't be too busy seeing as it's Christmas Day," my dad said.

I gave him another hug. "I love you, daddy. Have a safe trip and we'll see you in exactly one week."

"I can't wait," he said. "Enjoy Chicago. Eat some deep dish pizza for me."

"I will."

"Take care of her, huh?" my dad told Edward.

Edward shook my dad's hand. "Always."

After more goodbye hugs and Christmas wishes, Edward and I loaded our gifts into his trunk and drove back to our house to get PJs and our Christmas clothes to take to the Cullens'.

"You okay?" Edward asked me, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm perfect. I've never been so happy. Wasn't that an amazing afternoon?"

He smiled. "I loved it."

"Apparently," I said, thinking back to when he pulled me onto his lap, "quite a bit."

"You felt that, huh?" he asked, blushing a little.

"What turned you on?"

"You."

I laughed. "What about me?"

"You crawled over to the couch and I got a good look at the back of your sexy, milky thighs."

I giggled. "Leg man to the end?"

"You know it, baby girl."


	675. Addicts

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Had fun at a poetry reading, last night. I'm inspired. So, I wrote a love scene for you! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 675 – Addicts<strong>

"God, you're beautiful, Bella." Edward squeezed my hands. Our palms were pressed together, our fingers interlocked as I sat over him, my legs straddling his hips. I rocked back and forth, up and down.

"Edward." My voice sounded desperate to my own ears. I felt like I was going to explode any second, but my thighs were burning and tired.

I had come twice, already, after all. Edward and that masterful tongue of his had worked me up to a frenzy, once on the couch the minute we'd stepped in the front door and a second time after he'd carried me up the stairs, laid me ever so gently on the bed and crouched between my legs.

"Don't stop, Bella," he said, his voice strained. He sat up and captured my nipple between his lips. He sucked it hard and then teased it, flicked it with his tongue. "Come on, lover. Ride me, baby."

I closed my eyes and threw my head back. My hips sped up and Edward had never felt so hard, so big inside of me. I dropped my forehead to his shoulder. "I can't."

He kissed my temple, wrapped his arms around my back, and while staying buried deep inside of me, he rolled us over so he was above me. "Do you need me to stop? Need a break?"

"No. Edward, god no. My legs were giving out."

He ran his hands over my thighs and then, slipping his hands under my knees, lifted them up to my chest. He started moving and I reached up to hold onto his hair. I felt so much more sensitive like that.

"I can't stop staring at your chest. The way your full boobs bounce with every one of my thrusts. Dammit, Bella."

I smiled, but then gasped as he hit a really good spot. "Oh, shoot. Edward." I could feel my arms and legs trembling. I had felt this way one other time. Thanksgiving in Denver. And Edward had been doing something with his fingers.

My body started jerking and I cried out loudly as I felt myself coming hard. Edward wrapped me tightly in is his arms, groaned and then kissed my face. I was still spasming and I clung onto Edward for dear life.

"Shh," he whispered in my ear, rolling us to our sides. "You're okay." He stroked my hair, my back, my hip. "You feel good?"

I giggled. "I think good is a touch of an understatement."

He laughed in my ear and the warm sound of it turned me on, again. I reached between us and touched where we were still joined, where my body was still grasping at his. "You are so incredibly sexy, baby."

We both hummed as he pulled out. He tied up the condom and then rolled back over to hold me.

"Mm. It still works," I said, stretching my arms over my head and thinking about when Alice kneed him between the legs this afternoon.

Edward had his face resting on my naked chest as he caught his breath. "Thank god."

I giggled. "Did you…was that…?"

"Your g-spot, again? I believe I'm getting good at this."

I smiled. "Not that you want to brag."

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to brag, Bella. But, damn, honey, we're good together, aren't we?"

"Mm."

"Are you hungry after that?"

"I am," I said. "Do you want me to…"

"No. I'll go." He slipped out of bed and pulled the blankets up around my shivering body. "You relax." He kissed me, softly, sweetly, then a little harder until we were making out.

I pulled Edward's shoulders down so he fell on top of me, again. He laughed. "You're not hungry?"

"For you."

"Still? I'm marrying a sex-maniac, huh?"

I giggled and tugged his ear. "Fine. Go get some food."

"I'll be right back."

I smiled to myself when he left the room. Edward was the best lover in the world. Not that I really could compare, but I had never even imagined that anyone could make my body feel so, so good.

I slid my hand down under the covers to touch myself and I jerked, again. "Mm. Edward, hurry," I called. Apparently, I was a sex-maniac.

He came upstairs with the ham sandwiches Heidi had sent home with us and a can of Coke tucked under his arm. "What's wrong?"

"I need you, again."

He smiled as he set the plate on the nightstand. "Let me see what I can do for you, little lady."

I giggled. "I love you."

"I love you, too, gorgeous." He sat against the headboard and opened his legs. "Come lean your back on my chest. Little Edward needs a break."

I snorted and he laughed. "What about big Edward?"

"Big Edward is going to use his long, talented fingers to play you like a guitar."

"Mm." He reached between my legs and rubbed slow circles over my sensitive skin.

He kissed my shoulder. "More?"

"Harder."

I felt his smile on my bare skin as he slipped two fingers inside of me and sent me to the moon. He wrapped his arms around me and held my heaving chest against his warm body. "Baby?"

"Yeah," I asked, my eyes closed.

"We need to get over to my moms."

My eyes flipped open and I turned to look at Edward. "Oh, my gosh. I forgot. I promised Jasper."

"And Alice is waiting up for us so we can sign her letter to Santa beside the milk and cookies. It's tradition."

"I feel horrible."

"Don't. You feel incredible, remember?"

I smiled. "We should get dressed?"

"Probably a good idea."

I smacked his leg. "I have a feeling I'll be passing out the minute we get to your bed."

"You and me both. You should try being engaged to a sex-addict. It's exhausting."

I laughed and crawled out of bed, then pulled on a pair of red and white striped cotton panties. "It's your fault, you know."

He chuckled and his eyes flicked down to my boobs. "What is?"

"That I'm addicted to you."

"I'm that irresistible?"

I slipped into a white lace bra. "Mm hmm."

"Shit. Baby. You're beautiful."

I giggled. "Now who's the addict?"


	676. Traditions and Memories

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 676 – Traditions and Memories<strong>

"There. Bella Swan," I said as I signed Alice's mile long letter to Santa. It was adorable and personally thanked all nine reindeer, the elves, thirteen of which she'd made up names for, and Mrs. Claus for making sure the North Pole ran smoothly because, to quote Alice, 'everyone knows the mom is in charge.'

"Thank goodness," she said, all bundled up in purple plaid PJs. "I was worried because you're staying here with us and I didn't want Santa to miss you."

I squeezed her tightly because I loved her like she was my own sister. "Thank you for caring."

"Of course. Edward. Sign. You have a million houses and I don't know if Santa can keep track. It's better to be safe."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, before taking the pen decorated with red, green and white pipe cleaners and a plastic snowman on the end. "Done," he said. "Can I steal a cookie? They're mom's special super soft ginger snaps."

"Nope. I picked the best ones for Santa."

Carlisle laughed. "There's some not-quite-perfect-circle-shaped cookies in the kitchen," he said.

Edward tickled his baby sister and she laughed, swatting at his hands. "I can't believe you're bribing Santa to give you more gifts with pretty cookies."

She kept giggling. "I'm just being nice."

Esme tucked my hair behind my ear. "You look tired, sweetheart."

"Uh oh. I need a new concealer."

She laughed. "I'm not insulting you. You've had a busy day. Yours and Edward's first Christmas, Alice's party and then Christmas at your dad's. You must be exhausted."

"Sleeping on my feet, actually."

"Why don't you go lie down?"

"Aren't you having eggnog with us?" Jasper asked from over the back of the couch.

"Oh, that sounds so good," I said.

I shrugged at Esme. Her suggestion to sleep was SO tempting, but this year was all about learning old traditions and making new memories. I couldn't sleep the day, or night in this case, away.

Edward took my hand and led me to the family room. He sat back on the couch, his feet up and I cuddled up to his chest. He pulled an afghan from the back of the couch and covered us up. Yeah, I wasn't going to stay awake too long, not when I was this comfy cozy and warm.

The Grinch was on TV, the cartoon, not the movie, and I smiled as I watch Jasper and Emmett, both enthralled as if they were children. Adorable. But, I'd always loved this show, too.

During the first commercial, Edward looked over at Emmett. "Did you guys exchange gifts with your girlfriends tonight?"

Emmet's face answered the question before he did. "Yep."

I smiled and Edward chuckled. "How did it go?"

"Really well, actually."

"Did Rose like her gift?" I asked him, thinking of the white lace number I'd help him pick out in the lingerie shop.

"Yep."

Edward laughed. I think we both knew what happened there. "I'm glad. What did you get from her?"

"A tool belt."

"Aw. It's a symbol of your future together," I said, my hand over my heart. "What a beautiful gift, Emmett."

He laughed, again. "Plus, it's a kick ass belt. High quality."

"Awesome," Edward said. "What about you, Jazz?"

"Oh, uh, I bought her a book."

"Romantic," I said.

He laughed. "Yeah. And she gave me this scrapbook of our whole relationship so far. Pictures and stickers and stuff."

"That is so special," I said. "Can I see it, later, or is it private?"

"Um, she wrote some stuff in it, but yeah, you can see it." He grabbed the book off the coffee table and passed it to me.

"Thanks." Edward looked over my shoulder as I flipped through the album. And it really was beautifully done. She had photos of Jasper in his baseball uniform, the two of them together on the beach, at a school dance, sitting in the cafeteria, and even at their lockers.

Jasper always looked so happy when he was with Maria, wide smile, but flushed cheeks. He looked like he was in love. And it was amazing that Maria had captured it all in her photos. Maybe photography would be something she could pursue.

I sipped my eggnog and ate way too many of Esme's cookies while we all hung out in the family room, together. It was a cool tradition. Even though it was nearing midnight, neither Carlisle or Esme tried to shoo anyone off to bed. The Cullens just enjoyed one another's company. I loved it.

I started drifting off, no longer able to keep my eyes open, even though I could hear talking around me. "Okay, pretty girl," I heard Edward whisper. "Let's get to bed."

"No. I'm awake."

I could hear Emmett laugh. "Go to sleep, sis. You'll be waking up in a few hours, anyway."

"Okay. Night. I love you guys."

"We love you, sweetie," Esme said.

I cuddled up to Edward's chest and he lifted me up. "Goodnight, guys."

"Night, honey."

I smiled as Edward kissed my forehead. "Where are we going?" I asked into his chest.

He chuckled and the warm sound of it made me smile. "We're walking up the stairs to bed."

"Ooh. What for?"

He laughed, again. "You're going to sleep, my little Christmas Koala."

"Where's Robbie?"

"Sleeping with Al."

"Okay. That's sweet."

He set me on the bed and then went to shut his door. He pulled his jeans off and walked over to me in his green boxer briefs and a white t-shirt. "Stop looking so sexy."

He laughed. "I'm not trying."

I giggled. "You just are."

"You're awake, now, huh?"

"Mm hmm." I sat up and leaned back on my arms. "I loved today, Edward. It was perfect. Thank you."

He sat down beside me and hugged me. "Thank you. I really enjoyed spending time with your family this afternoon. You have a beautiful relationship with everyone. It's special to watch how much they all love you."

I kissed his lips, touched by his words. "They're your family, too."

"I love that," he said. "That our love has just grown to include so many people."

I kissed him, again. "Merry Christmas, Edward," I whispered.

He looked down at his watch. "It's after midnight. Merry Christmas, Bella. I love you."


	677. Stockings

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I apologize for my crazy posting schedule. The medication I'm on for teeth makes me fall asleep at odd times! In return for your patience, I give you Edward's POV. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 677 - Stockings<strong>

**Saturday, December 25**

**Christmas Day**

**EPOV**

"Ho, ho, ho, big brother. Get your ass up."

I laughed as Em banged on my bedroom door. I wouldn't have missed Christmas morning with my family for anything and I was grateful to Bella for sharing this with me.

"Five minutes," I said. Bella rolled over and giggled into my chest.

"Two."

I could hear Jasper laughing in the hallway beside him. "Just let me take a leak."

"No sex, Edward. I swear to god. I can't wait for that."

"Two minutes."

"I'm waiting right here," he called back. "You don't want to damage poor Jasper by making him listen to you go at it, do you?"

I heard a little scuffle in the hallway and then laughter.

Bella kissed my lips. "Even though it's four thirty in the morning, I'm glad you woke me up a half hour ago."

"Now you know who the smart brother is, huh?"

Bella giggled and kissed my lips. "I love you. Merry Christmas."

I rolled over top of her and kissed her neck. She was so, so beautiful. And the last half hour of being buried inside of her, damn, it was heaven. Bella hummed a little too loudly as I sucked at her soft skin.

Another knock on the door. She giggled and shoved me off of her. "Put on your flannel pants, babe."

I smiled and stole one more kiss. "You, too. You look entirely too sexy in those Christmas panties." She was wearing red sequined panties this morning. Another surprise for me that she'd slipped on after our quickie.

And, mmm, I was so flipping happy I had anticipated the early wake-up call and set my alarm just a little earlier.

She stood up and let me watch her dress in black yoga pants and one of my flannel camping shirts. My god, she was gorgeous when she wore my clothes.

She threw me my flannel pants. "Come on." She hopped up and down. "I'm excited."

"Keep doing that," I said, winking at her.

She crossed her arms over her bouncing breasts. "Stop it. Edward. You're going to be all," she circled her hand over her crotch, "you know."

"Hard?"

"Yeah, and then how will enjoy Christmas?"

I stood up and pulled on my pjs and a black t-shirt. "I'm enjoying Christmas just fine, my love."

She wrapped her arms around my hips and pulled me close. "Do you think this is how we'll feel on our wedding day?" she asked.

I smiled, because I would never get enough of hearing about that day. "Horny?" I teased, just to make her laugh.

"Well, yeah, but I was thinking about the anticipation, you know? Like we'll wake up and have butterflies."

"I probably won't be able to sleep without you, lover."

"Aw." She kissed me over my heart and I wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and take her back to bed so we could talk all about the wedding. And, maybe even practice for the honeymoon. But, my brothers had kindly given us just two minutes to get dressed.

I tipped her face up to mine and smiled at this gorgeous work of art that would be my wife. "I love you."

She looked a little emotional, but wasn't crying. Her new birth control pills seemed to kicking ass. I was glad, because it hurt my heart to see her so upset all the time. I felt like, even though she still did get teary from time to time, like she always did, even before she started birth control, I had my girl back.

"I love you, too, Edward. So much." She started hopping, again. "Now, let's go open presents."

I laughed as she took my hand and pulled me to the door. She opened it and giggled before wrapping her arms around Emmett and Jasper. "Merry Christmas, boys."

"Merry Christmas, Bella," they both said at the same time.

Emmett wrapped his arm around my neck. "That was three damn minutes, bro."

I laughed. "If you had Rose in your bedroom this morning, would you have come out in two minutes?"

He laughed with me. "Kudos, man. You work fast."

I punched him in the ribs and he got me back. "Boys," Bella scolded. "Come on. What's the plan?"

"We go downstairs and get our stockings and then come wake Alice, and then go wake up mom and dad," Jasper told her.

"Awesome." She took Jasper's hand and pulled him down the stairs.

"She's really into this, huh?" Emmett asked me as he followed them downstairs.

"Oh, yeah."

"I'm glad you're here," he said. "It wouldn't have been the same without you."

I smiled. I meant a lot to me that my brothers still wanted me around, even though I was engaged and had technically moved out twice now. But, even more than that, I was freaking overjoyed by how they had seamlessly included Bella into our traditions.

Even Alice had adapted perfectly. She had started making her Santa letter complete with our signatures for as long as I could remember. She wanted to make sure Santa could find us since we were usually out of town on Christmas day. I was really touched that she wanted Bella to sign, too. My mom kept every one of those letters and it was special to me that Bella was now part of our family history.

Bella looked up at me with tears in her eyes this time when she saw a matching stocking hanging on the mantle with her name on it. I smiled at her and tried not to cry. She was a Cullen, already, even before she legally took my name. My heart was so full seeing how much that meant to her.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I guess you were a good girl this year, huh?"

She laughed and swatted at my ass. "Shh."

Emmett grabbed his and Alice's stocking before we ran back up the stairs to wake our baby sis. "Al, honey," I said, kissing her cheek. "Wake up."

"No."

I laughed and smoothed her hair back from her angelic face. "Princess. Santa was here."

Her eyes popped open and she smiled as Emmett passed her the giant sock. "Let's go get mommy and daddy."

"That was fast," Bella whispered in my ear.

"She might even love opening gifts more than you do," I said. She frowned at me and I laughed. This was the best Christmas ever.

Emmett opened our parents' bedroom door and we all climbed on their bed. Bella looked a little hesitant, but she climbed up beside me and mom. My parents were awake and dressed in their robes already, so obviously they heard the commotion in the hallway.

"They've been doing this since they were kids," my mom told her. "No over ever told them they were too big."

"I'm not too big," Alice said, climbing in between our parents.

"It's a cute tradition," Bella said. "Thank you for this." She held up her stocking and my mom smiled at her in that awesome mom way that made you feel really loved and special.

"Santa left that," Alice said. "But, mom can probably get in touch with him."

"Moms can do anything, can't they?" my dad said and then kissed Alice's forehead.

"Yeah. Oh, look. Christmas socks," she said.

I watched Bella pull each thing out of her stocking, the cute pair of candy cane socks, a mini box of chocolates, a wedding magazine rolled up and tied with a ribbon and a gift card to the mall back in Seattle. She was still working on holding back her tears.

I leaned over and kissed her lips because I couldn't help it. "Happy tears?"

She smiled and nodded. Every Christmas for the rest of my life was going to be this amazing. Damn, I was a lucky man.


	678. Family Elf

**A/N - Happy Friday the 13th! I can't even tell you all how much fun I'm having writing the Christmas chapters. We're probably going to go over 700 chapters, since I'm so long winded! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 678 – Family Elf<strong>

**BPOV**

I hoped everyone had the chance, even once in their lives, to experience a Christmas like this one. This morning with the Cullens was one I will never forget. To be included so effortlessly by a very close knit family - to be treated by Esme and Carlisle like a fifth child, to laugh and tease with Emmett, Jasper and Alice - meant the world to me.

I will admit to crying when I saw a stocking with my name on it. I wasn't sure why, but I think in that moment, it hit me: I was a part of this family. I wasn't just an in-law to them. It wasn't just 'being nice' to get me a stocking of my own. I was a Cullen in their eyes. And it was such an indescribable feeling. Of complete and utter joy.

I was trying really hard to keep it together for the kids. I didn't want to ruin their morning by crying, but I was just so overwhelmed by their love for me.

Everyone got up to run downstairs, but Esme gently took my hand and held me back with her. Edward smiled at us and shot me an adorable wink, likely just to ensure I would follow him soon. No worries, there, Edward.

I gave Esme a hug. "I'm not going to cry all morning, Esme, but I was just so touched to see the stocking."

"Oh, sweetie. I never really put much in them and it's the same things most years; socks, candies a magazine; but the kids really like the tradition."

"It's wonderful."

"I'm glad you liked it, honey. I just don't know why you're so surprised."

I shrugged and wiped at my eyes. "I'm not, I guess. It just sort of hit home, you know. That I'm a true part of this beautiful family and I feel so incredibly loved. That's all."

"That's a lot, honey." She kissed my cheek. "And I know it sounds terribly clichéd, but you really are a daughter in my eyes. I love you with all of my heart and soul."

"I love you, too."

"Do you need a minute, honey?"

"No, no. I'm already interrupting tradition. We'd better hurry," I said.

"Ready to open presents?"

I smiled. "I'm ready."

We ran downstairs and everyone was on the floor in front of the beautiful Christmas tree, glowing with white lights and golden bulbs, a symbol of the magnificence that was the Cullen family. I sat beside Edward and he wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my hip.

I kissed his shoulder and then giggled when he passed me a gift. "We always open one together, first," he said.

"Ready?" Emmett asked, a huge smile on his face.

"Ready," we all said and then started ripping. "Ice skates," I said, smiling up at Carlisle and Esme. "Thank you."

"Do you have a pair?" Esme asked me.

"No. I've never skated before," I said. "But, I'd love to try."

"There's a rink in Chicago," she said. "In Millennium Park. It's beautiful."

"Ooh," Edward said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck. "It sounds like we have a date."

I giggled and hugged him back. "I'm so excited."

He pressed his lips to my ear and whispered only loud enough for me to hear him. "So am I. Wink, wink."

I laughed and pushed his shoulders. "What did you get?"

"A box."

"What's in it?" Jasper asked him, putting on his new Mariners baseball cap.

"Let's see."

He opened the box and smiled. "A new tux."

"I didn't want you to have to rent it," Esme said. "We'll get it tailored, but I wanted to get you something for the wedding."

Edward walked over on his knees and wrapped his mom and dad in a tight hug at the same time. I heard a muffled I love you and his laughter. I picked up the box and ran my fingers over the beautiful black jacket.

Edward was going to be wearing this on our wedding day, when he held my hands and spoke his vows. When he wrapped me in his arms and kissed me for the first time as his wife. When he danced on the beach under the moonlight with me. When he undressed me from my wedding gown.

I pressed my lips together, trying so hard to keep my promise to Esme that I wouldn't cry all morning. Ugh. Why did the Cullens have to give such touching and sentimental gifts? But, I loved it, all the same.

Edward crawled back over to me and kissed my lips. His own eyes were teary. "I'm turning into you."

I laughed and set my hands on his stubbled cheeks. "It's beautiful."

"Handsome, Bella," Emmett said. "Men don't want to be beautiful."

I looked over at him, wearing his new football jersey and stuck out my tongue, which of course made Alice laugh. "I think Edward is," Alice said.

"Me, too," I said and kissed him, again.

"How come Edward got a present that's getting him action?" Emmett teased.

"What's action?" Alice asked.

"Emmett," Esme scolded.

"Kisses," Carlisle said. "But, don't repeat that."

"Okay," she said. "I already forget."

"Good girl," Carlisle said.

"Okay. More presents," Emmett said, all but diving under the tree. "Here, Edward. One for you from Bella."

Edward laughed when he couldn't move the parcel. "How did you carry this?" he asked me, an adorable smile on his face.

"I didn't. I had help."

Edward tore the paper off and laughed when he saw the dumbbell weight set. "I'm not buff enough for you?" he teased, leaning over to kiss me, again.

"Obviously not," Emmett said, laughing.

"I just thought you might want to work out. At home. In front of me," I said, blushing.

"Without a shirt," Emmett added. Esme was giggling, obviously enjoying every second of having everyone together.

"Emmett," I said, laughing and setting my hands on my burning cheeks.

Edward laughed. "I'm teasing. I love this. Thank you." He picked up a ten pound weight and started doing bicep curls. "And I will happily work out for your viewing pleasure."

I giggled. "Thank you."

"Bella," Emmett said and passed me a huge, heavy box. It seemed like he was the official Cullen family elf. I loved it.

"A waffle iron," I screamed as I tore the paper back. I threw my arms around Edward's neck. "How did you know?"

He laughed. "You love mom's, so I just thought…"

"You just want her to make you waffles," Alice said, giggling.

"That, too," Edward said, winking at Alice.

"Oh, I love it. Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome, sugar."

I may have hugged my new appliance while we watched Jasper and Emmett each open a bunch of new video games and sports equipment, including new road hockey sticks. These boys didn't ever rest. I smiled. I really hoped we had a girl.

"Anything for the princess under there?" Edward asked Elf Emmett.

"Nope."

"Hey," she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Jasper tickled her and she laughed as Emmett set a big box in front of her. "This is from Edward and Bella."

"Yay," Alice said and tore open the paper to reveal the cake pop maker we bought her. I thought it would be fun for her to use with Esme or me when I was home and she could bake for her friends.

"It's pink," she said, smiling.

"Woo hoo. Food," Emmett said.

Alice crawled through the wrapping paper to hug Edward and then me. "Thank you. It's really cool. I love it."

Edward kissed the side of her head and then pulled her onto his lap. "I love you, so I guess we're even, huh?"

She smiled. "Yeah."


	679. You Are My Rose

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I know it's late. Wasn't feeling too hot! Hope you are all having a great weekend! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 679 – You Are My Rose<strong>

"Amo solo te, Bella. Sei incredibile. Sei bellissima. Sei la mia rosa."

I giggled and Esme smiled. "You're doing very well, sweetie," she said.

After we were spoiled with way too many presents, we had cinnamon rolls topped with orange glaze and pecans for breakfast, apparently another, and the most delicious, Christmas tradition so far.

Then, Esme and Carlisle put the turkey in the oven while we all went to shower and get dressed. I was certain they'd all gone back to bed, though, as the kids hadn't reappeared.

"What does it all mean?" I asked Edward.

He had been working through his new "Learning Beginners Italian with Common Phrases" book that I bought him all morning. Esme and I were working together on Christmas dinner and Edward was keeping us company. And being absolutely adorable in the process. I was just happy he liked his gift so much.

"Um, let me check. Okay. I just said: I love only you. You're incredible. You are beautiful, and," he laughed. "You are my rose."

I put down the potato I was peeling and walked around the island for a kiss. "Thank you, baby. That's awesome and so, so sweet."

He stole another kiss and smiled against my lips. "Looks like I got lots of gifts that are going to get me some action. The tux, the weights, the Italian books."

I massaged his shoulders. "This cologne you're wearing is working some magic, too."

"It's nice, isn't it?" Esme added, reminding us both that we weren't alone in the kitchen. "A rich and textured scent."

Edward laughed. "Yep. It smells awesome." He stretched his arms over his head. "I'm just going to use the bathroom. Upstairs. In my room."

I raised my eyebrows at his way less than subtle hint. He laughed and ran upstairs. I shook my head and set the last potato in the bowl of cold water.

"You can go," Esme said, smiling. "I just have to chop these and then we're under control for a half hour or so."

"Are you sure?" I asked, taking off my apron.

She smiled. "It's Christmas. Go have fun."

"I'll be right back."

"Go," she said, still laughing.

I ran up the stairs and smiled when I saw Edward lying on his bed, looking handsome as hell in his charcoal grey pants, light blue dress shirt and purple tie.

"You couldn't wait until we got home, tonight?"

He smiled and crooked his finger at me. "You know I'm not a patient man."

I hiked up my knee length, blue and black lace Christmas dress and crawled over his body. "I was cooking with your mom."

"Are you upset with me?" he asked, running his hands up and down the outside of my thighs. "Did I embarrass you?"

I smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss his lips. "Of course not. Your mother knows you're out of control."

I circled my hips over his and we both groaned.

"Me?" he asked. "I'm out of control?"

My cell phone rang. "Do I have to get up?"

"It's Christmas. You probably should."

I leaned forward and pressed my body into his to reach my phone on the nightstand. Edward squeezed my bum and I giggled just as I answered the call. "Hello."

"Merry Christmas, baby." I smiled. It was my mom.

"Merry Christmas, mom. How's the bride to be?" Edward rolled us over and rubbed my back, smiling at me.

My mom giggled. "I'm amazing. We just got back to Aro's place from dinner out. Turkey, pasta, sweet breads. Delicious. I can't move."

I laughed. "Don't make me hungry. We haven't eaten yet."

"Oh, am I interrupting?" she asked. Edward nodded his head and winked at me.

"No, of course not," I said, slapping his bum.

"How's your dad?"

"He's great, mom. Edward and I had a nice meal last night at his house with Heidi and her mom and dad. Did the present thing. They're going out of town for a few days. And then this morning, we did presents with Edward's family. They bought me a stocking, mom. With my name on it."

Edward smiled and winked at me. "Oh, Isabella. How lovely."

"It really was special. We're just waiting for dinner, now."

"Okay, sweetheart. I won't keep you. I just wanted to let you know that I was thinking about you, today."

"Aw. I was thinking about you, too. I love you. Enjoy the rest of your trip, okay? Call me when you get back to Denver."

"I will. I love you, too, honey. Aro sends his love."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine the second I ended the call. "That was nice of her to call," he said and slipped the phone from my hands. "How's the trip?"

"Sounds like she's eating a lot."

He chuckled. "I don't blame her. Italy. Can you imagine?"

"I don't want to. I'm starving."

"Even after all those cinnamon bums?"

"I only had two, Edward," I said.

He laughed and ticked my sides. "I'm teasing." He kissed my lips. "And you still taste like cinnamon."

"Mm. So do you." I licked his bottom lip. "We're going to have to get that recipe from your mom."

"Are you trying to change the family Christmas breakfast into something kinky?"

I giggled. "Maybe."

Edward traced his fingers over my collar bones. "You're so perfect. This morning has been perfect." He shook his head. "I'm so happy."

"That makes me happy."

"Did the presents make you happy?" he asked.

"A first edition Dickens?" I asked. "Edward. I will always cherish it. Such a heartfelt and just downright awesome gift. You're so cool."

He chuckled. "I try."

"Hey. What ever happened to the five gift rule?"

"Oh, well. I couldn't stop at just five, so I made five subcategories of gifts. Antiques, clothes, sexy stuff, like lingerie and panties, pretty things, like jewellery and then house stuff, like the waffle iron and the salt and pepper shakers."

"A loophole, huh?"

He kissed me, again. "You can't limit me when I want to shower you with gifts."

"We're going to need to buy a bigger house," I whispered against his lips.

He laughed. "We've still got room."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body into his. "And lots of time to fill it."


	680. Alright With Me

**A/N - Happy Sunday! More Christmas! Yesterday's chapter went up really, really late, so don't miss that one. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 680 – Alright With Me<strong>

"Where were we?" Edward asked, pressing his lips to mine.

And, as if on cue, my phone rang, again. Edward laughed and passed me my phone back. "Hello?"

"I'm engaged."

I giggled. "Dallas?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Edward laughed. Yes, she was that loud. I pressed my cheek to his so he could hear the rest of the call. "Congrats, honey," I said. "Tell me everything."

And so she told me how Bryce was so happy and giggling all morning and tearing open gifts. How Kel's parents had practically adopted her a granddaughter already. How it was the best Christmas in the world. And then Kel passed her a little gold box. When she saw the ring, she froze, shook and just stared at it. How Kel told her that he loved her, that he loved Bryce. That it nearly killed him to think of how he could have lost her. That he wanted them forever and never wanted to let them go.

She was crying as she told me the story and I was tearing up myself. I loved proposals. "That sounds beautiful."

"It was. There's a bunch of pics. I'll e-mail them to you. Just ignore the messy hair and PJs."

"Congrats, Dallas," Edward said.

She giggled. "Thanks, Edward. I should have known you'd be there."

He laughed and I kissed his cute lips. "We'll have a party when we're all back in Seattle."

"With strippers?" Dallas asked.

"No," Edward said.

Dallas and I burst out in giggles and Edward winked at me. "You could be the stripper, Edward, if you don't want Bella looking at other naked men." I couldn't stop giggling and Edward was frowning at me. "You don't want me to see the goods?" Dallas asked.

"They're mine," I said through more giggles.

"You have your own fiancé's goods to play with now," Edward said.

"Mm. Good idea. I'd better go."

Edward laughed. "Tell Kel I'm glad he had the balls to go through with it."

"I will. I'm also thankful for his balls," she said laughing. "But, I'll let you guys go. I have to call Tanya and Kat."

"Okay. Merry Christmas, Dallas. Give everyone a hug for me."

"Thanks. I will. Oh, and you should see how cute and happy Jax is with Ashley. Eek. It's so cute. Oh, yeah. And guess what else? She surprised him with finishing her senior year a semester early. She'll be done high school in January and then she's going to move up to Seattle and live with him. I'm going to see if I can get her a job at the mall until she starts college in the fall. Isn't that exciting?"

Edward nodded his head. I knew he worried about Jax liking me. I didn't think it was anything more than friendship, but Edward was jealous of all the boys. But, with Ashley being in Seattle with him, I knew Edward would feel better. And I was happy for Jax. I knew how much he missed her.

"That's awesome," I said. "Aw. I'm so happy for all of you guys."

"Yeah, it's a pretty happy house. Okay. I'm gossiping, now. I have to go. I was told I had fifteen minute before dinner and I still have a few calls to make. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Chirstmas, Dal. Love you, sweetie. And congrats, again."

"Thanks. Bye. I miss you," she said, before she hung up.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. "That's cool, huh? All our friends are getting a taste of how happy we are."

I hummed. "I'm so excited for them."

"No strippers," he whispered in my ear.

I giggled. "I believe I told you that I only want to see you naked."

"Good girl."

"Hey. Are you going to strip for me, again? I like when you do it."

He kissed my lips, again. "Tonight?"

I tugged his tie so I could kiss him, again. "That would be lovely."

"Hey, we have a few minutes left, we should…"

My phone rang, again. Edward laughed and stole another kiss. "Why are you so popular?" he asked.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Merry Christmas, my bestest friend in the world and the most beautiful maid of honor on the planet."

"Angie," I screamed.

Edward laughed and rubbed my hip.

"Hey, girlie. I'm getting married in one week. One week."

I giggled. "I know you are. I'm so excited for you and I can't wait to hug your brains out."

"You'll be here the day before, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. We're having a mini bachelorette party. I made them wait because you had to be there."

"Awwww."

She giggled. "I love you and I just wanted to tell you that this morning. I'll see you next week."

"I love you, too. Give your whole family a hug for me, okay?"

"I will. We all can't wait to see you."

"I feel like if I start kissing you now, the phone is going to ring, again," Edward said as he slipped my phone into his back pocket.

"I'm sorry."

He smiled. "Don't apologize. You look so happy."

"I love my friends."

"They love you. And that makes perfect sense."

I kissed him and there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Eddie. Uncle Liam is on the phone for you, bro." Emmett.

Edward laughed. "You just had to kiss me." He winked. "Come in."

Emmett crawled into bed with us and passed Edward the phone. "Hey. Merry Christmas, man," Edward said. He laughed and it made me smile.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around my almost brother in law. "What's that for?" he asked, smiling.

"The hug? I just love you and I'm still so incredibly touched over the bookshelf. Handmade? Emmett it's beautiful. I can't believe you made me a bookshelf."

He laughed. "Ah, it was easy to do."

"Have you ever thought it was easy to make because you're so talented?"

"Maybe I'll take another hug, then."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I wasn't expecting it, Em."

"I know."

Emmett had made Edward a beautiful shaker style bench coffee table, too. We were going to put in the living room in the new house. Edward had looked teary and Emmett looked pretty proud of the projects he'd made for us.

Jasper peeked his head in the bedroom door. I waved at him and he sat on the bed, too. Edward was still laughing with Liam. I leaned over to hug my youngest brother in law. "You boys both look so handsome," I said.

"Well, you pick out nice clothes," Jasper said. It was true, too. I had both bought both the guys really nice sweaters, navy for Jasper and tan for Emmett. They looked very fetching.

"Mom said it's almost time for dinner."

"Ooh. I should go help her," I said. I set my hands on Edward's chest, leaned over his face and kissed his smiling lips. He winked at me. We'd get our snuggle time in later. Today was about family and that was alright with me.


	681. Just Get The Banana

**A/N - Happy Monday! I'm going to try really hard to get back on schedule for you guys. Thanks for reading! Enjoy Edward's Point of View!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 681 – Just Get The Banana<strong>

**EPOV**

"Family photos after dinner?" Emmett asked. "I'm too full to suck in."

"You don't have to suck in. You're in immaculate shape, bro," I said, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

Bella snapped what had to be the tenth or eleventh photo of the Cullen clan.

"It makes my chest puff up."

"Rose isn't here," Jasper added. "Who are you trying to impress?"

"She'll see the photo, I'm sure."

"Boys," my dad said.

Bella giggled. "You have such ridiculously flawless DNA. You're such a gorgeous family."

"See. She even loves me on a genetic level," I said, winking at my beautiful fiancée.

Emmett groaned. "She thinks we're all hot."

"Bella, sweetheart. Come stand with the kids," my mom said. "I'll take some shots."

Bella passed off the camera and came over to stand with us. She wrapped her arms around my hips and I leaned down to kiss her. "Talk about perfect genetics."

She looked so damn beautiful in her blue Christmas dress, her hair long and loosely curled. She was so sexy. God. We'd had so many interruptions in what was supposed to be our half hour alone when my brothers went back to bed. But, we'd be heading home soon anyway. No need to worry.

Not that I wanted to rush Christmas. It had been another perfect day in a series of perfect days. These holidays were healing for me, for us, and I felt really refreshed. We still had over two weeks to relax, too. I loved Christmas.

So, after photos and hugs and playing with some of Alice's new toys, Bella and I, followed by Jasper, Emmett and our new furniture in the back of his truck, headed over to our house.

"Oh, Emmett. It's beautiful," Bella said, admiring the bookshelf in one of the smaller bedrooms/her future office/library. "I can't wait to fill it up."

He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad. So, I'm going to run over to Rose's place."

"Oh," I said. "I didn't know you had plans."

"We don't. I, uh, I freaked out yesterday and didn't give her the promise ring. I made her a jewellery box and everything." He ran his hands through his hair. "I want to give it to her before we leave for Chicago

"Do you need to talk about it?" I asked him. "Why you freaked out?"

He shook his head. "I'm an idiot. I just, I don't know. I mean I want to marry her and all that. Have kids. But, it's these little moments, they freak the shit out of me. What if she says no? What if she cries, wishing it was an engagement ring?"

"What if you just give it to her, Em? Go with your heart, huh. Have some faith in Rose. You know her. You love her," I said.

He nodded and gave me a hug. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you," I said.

"Come on, Jazz," he said. "I'll drop you off at home."

"I can take him. You go do your thing, bro."

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah."

Bella's phone rang. "Oh. It's my dad. I'll take this upstairs." She hugged Jasper. "Thank you for the bath stuff. I love it."

He blushed and nodded. "Merry Christmas."

She smiled. "Merry Christmas, sweetie." She set her phone to her ear. "Hey, daddy."

I watched her sexy ass in that sexy dress as she walked up the stairs, before I turned to my brother. "Want to learn about condoms?"

He turned fire engine red and cleared his throat. "Now?"

"Why not? I happen to have some bananas in the kitchen."

"But…"

"We're going to be in Chicago for a week, then I'm with Bella until the fifth, Jazz. What if you want to fool around with Maria before I get back to Forks? I would feel like a horrible big brother if you didn't know how to wrap things up."

Jasper laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't be embarrassed with me, buddy. It's a fact of life. Plus I'm your brother. I'm never, ever going to laugh at you. I love you. I want to help, okay?"

He nodded. "How do you even know what to buy?"

"Okay. Well, your average condom is around seven and half inches long and two inches wide. You've measured. I know you have, because you're a guy."

He covered his face with his hands. "God."

I laughed and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, pulling him into the kitchen with me. "If you're longer, wider, shorter, narrower, you can buy condoms for that, okay. It's not a big deal. Just know your body. If you haven't measured, do it.

"I'll give you some condoms to take home. Try it on, jack off a little. Does if fall off? Then it's too big. It's better you know, so you can be prepared. You don't want it to come off inside of her, bud.

"If it's too tight, we'll get you wider ones."

"Jesus," he said, leaning against the counter.

"I'm sorry. I'm freaking you out," I said. I sighed. "I'm trying to say lots so you don't have to ask."

"No. It's okay. I just really don't think I can, I don't know, do this."

"Why not?"

"It's too much to think about."

"No. Once you got this part down, buddy, trust me, putting the condom on will be the last thing you'll be thinking about."

He chuckled. "Okay. I just want you to know that you told me to jack off. On Christmas."

I laughed with him. "Again, I know you do it. You're a guy. I still do it, even with an active sex life."

He punched my shoulder. "Just get the banana."

"Okay," I said, breaking one off the bunch. "Let's go sit in the dining room."

"So, don't you just open it and put it on?" he asked.

"Sort of. First things first. You have to be hard to put it on. Like fully erect, so it fits right."

"You're just trying to embarrass me, aren't you?"

I smiled. "I'm actually not. Dad and Grandpa gave me this lecture. Trust me when I say you're glad I'm doing this. Dad uses medical terms, Jazz. It's weird."

"I am glad."

Yep. Proud big brother moment. "So, if it doesn't fit right, it could rip or come off. And that totally defeats the purpose."

"Okay." He shook his hands at his sides. He was so nervous.

I squeezed his shoulder. "Hey, bud, I'm not trying to tell you to have sex, okay. I just want you to know the basics so you can practice. I don't want you to rush."

"Mom will know what I'm doing. She'll notice all the condom wrappers when she brings my laundry upstairs. Then she'll tell dad. Then I'll have to tell him."

"I'll tell dad," I said. "I'll tell him we're practicing."

"You will?"

"Of course I will. But, Jasper, you don't have to be scared to talk to dad. I'm teasing about him and his doctor speak. He's great with this stuff. If you have a question, ask him. He loves it."

"Isn't that embarrassing?"

"It always is. But, you know what? Bella even talks to him about stuff. And if she can, then you can."

"I'd rather ask you."

"I'm always here for you. You can phone me anytime, too. You know that."

He nodded and let out a deep breath. "Okay. What's next?"


	682. A Good Brother

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! A double POV chapter, today! First Edward's and then Emmett's. He's fun to write. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 682 – A Good Brother<strong>

**EPOV**

"And there you go. The condom is on," I said to Jasper. "You want to try?"

"No."

We both laughed. "Really?" I asked him. "It's not that bad."

"Okay. Maybe just once."

"Thank you. I'll give you some to take home, too."

"I don't want to waste them. You know, if you need them."

I smiled. Pretty soon, I wouldn't need them. A few more weeks and then Bella and I would be able to rely on her birth control. "Thanks for worrying about me, but I have lots. Plus I can buy more. I want you to get this. You can use fifty of them, Jazz, and I won't care. Because this is important. It's not wasting."

With shaky hands and pink cheeks, Jasper tore the foil of the condom wrapper and took it out of the package. He checked that it was rolled the right way and pinched the tip. He had just started rolling it onto the banana when I saw Bella peek her head in the room.

I shot her a wink and she pointed back to the stairs once she saw what we were up to, obviously so she didn't embarrass Jasper. God, she was perfect.

"And that banana is ready to have sex."

Jasper laughed at my stupid joke and pulled the condom off and tied the end like I'd shown him. "Thanks for, you know, showing me."

"Of course, bro. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Are you going to try it, tonight?"

He laughed. "Maybe."

"Do you want to go home?"

"Maybe."

I leaned over and gave him a hug. "I love you. I'm going to run upstairs and get you some condoms."

"'Kay. Thanks."

I found Bella lying in bed, wearing nothing but her red sequined panties. She waved her pretty little fingers at me. "Hey, sailor."

I laughed and leaned over to kiss her glossy lips. "I'm just going to take Jazz home."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. I think I embarrassed him, but I feel better now that he knows how to do this."

"I'm glad. Will you tell him I said bye and that I'll see him tomorrow?"

"I will." I kissed her peach flavored lips, again, and then licked my lips to taste her, again. "Mm."

She giggled and it made her breasts shake. And I wanted her so damn much. "Go take your brother home. I'll wait up for you."

"Awesome," I said, opening the drawer by the bed. I pulled out a strip of condoms and then another one. "Ten?" I asked her. "You think that's enough for him to practice with?"

"I think so," she said. "You're a good brother, you know."

"I try." I kissed her again before taking my baby brother home.

"Thanks for everything," Jasper said as we walked back up to the house.

"You're welcome, buddy." I gave him a hug and he ran upstairs. I walked into the living room and smiled when I saw my sweet, innocent Alice sleeping on the couch. I heard my parents in the kitchen.

"Hey, guys," I said, wrapping my mom in a tight hug.

"What are you doing back?" she asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I just brought Jasper home. Em went to see Rose."

"I could have come, Edward," my dad said.

"It's fine. Uh, listen. I gave Jasper a lesson on putting on condoms."

My mom looked pale and my dad nodded. "Already?" she asked.

"He's not ready," I said. "But he and Maria are fooling around a little and I wanted to make sure he knew what to do in case."

My mom rubbed my back. "Thank you."

"Yeah," I said. "I gave him some condoms to practice with. He's really nervous about the whole thing, especially at the thought that you guys might see the wrappers and freak out. So, I told him that I'd tell you that they're his, but he's not having sex."

My dad squeezed my shoulder. "I'm glad you mentioned it. And spoke with him, as well. He was probably more comfortable with you."

I smiled. "Not really. But I told him that he could talk to you, too, dad. And I think he will when he's ready, but he really isn't." I kissed my mom's cheek. "Don't look so sad. He's still your baby."

She smiled up at me. "You're my baby, too."

"Does that mean I can sneak a few more cookies for the drive home?"

"You can take anything you want, sweetheart. Take some for Bella, too."

"I love you, mom," I said. "Thank you both for today. It was perfect."

**EmPOV**

"Hey, monkey," Rose said. "What are you doing here?"

She was wearing a fuzzy pink housecoat that covered her body except for her shapely, dancer's legs. God, my girlfriend was hot. I smiled and kissed her lips. "I missed you."

She took my hand and pulled me inside the house. "I missed you today, too. Come on."

She dragged me down the hall to her bedroom and shut the door behind us. She was deceptively strong for such a petite girl. "Sit," she said.

I smiled as I sat on her bed. I toed off my shoes and then leaned back against the headboard. "You look very handsome, today," she said. She sat beside me, her legs crossed, giving me a view of her emerald green panties. I think she did that on purpose.

"Thanks."

"What's wrong?"

I sighed. "We were taking family pictures today. And of course Bella was with us and it's awesome having her as a sister. She fits right in and Edward is happy and I love that he's home with us for a while."

"But?"

"You weren't there."

"Aw." She crawled over to me, giving me a peek at her cleavage, and then sat down on my thighs. "I wish I could have been there, too. It's getting hard to be away from you."

I wrapped my arms around her body and held her to my chest. "How am I going to leave you for a week, Rose?"

"You're going to go have fun with your grandparents in Chicago and I'm going to be here when you get back." She sniffled and I knew she was crying. I hated when she was sad. "New Year's Eve?" she asked.

"I'll be back on New Year's Eve." I kissed the top of her head. "I have another present for you."

"Em, you don't have to buy me so much."

"Rose, I made it."

She giggled and turned to kiss my lips. "What is it?"

I passed her the gift bag my mom picked out. It was sparkly and girly. She tugged out the tissue paper and pulled out the jewellery box I made for her in shop class. She gasped and then smiled. "Oh, monkey. It's beautiful." She leaned in and kissed me, again. "Thank you. I love it."

I held my breath as she opened the lid. I had lined it with black felt and, not to brag, I think it turned out pretty damn good. But I had a feeling she wouldn't notice the details just yet. I had set her promise ring inside.

Her eyes almost fell out of her head. And I realized she might have thought that it was an engagement ring. I took it out of the box and held it out to her. "It's a promise ring," I said, looking up from the white gold ring and its two overlapping hearts. "It's my promise that I will always love you and never leave you. That I want us to be us forever, baby."

She smiled and met my eyes. "I want that, too. Emmett. This is just," she laughed and she looked so happy. "This is just perfect." She took the ring from my hand and slipped it on her ring finger of her left hand. "I love it," she said, holding her hand out to admire it.

I laughed, loving her enthusiasm. "Well, I love you."

She tugged the belt of her robe and let it fall open, revealing that those green panties were all she had on under there. She straddled my hips and sat down on me. Merry Christmas, Emmett.


	683. Meanie

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I hope you're all having a good week. This is the last Christmas chapter and then we're heading to Chicago with the Cullens! I'm so excited! Thanks for reading, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 683 – Meanie<strong>

**BPOV**

"We still need to pack for Chicago, Mr. Cullen," I whispered into Edward chest.

He hummed and rubbed my back. "I know."

"Can't move?"

"Don't want to."

"So, you got your brother home, okay?"

"Yeah." Edward kissed my forehead. "Thank you for not coming into the dining room when he was practicing with the condoms."

"I wouldn't have wanted to embarrass him," I said, honestly.

"He already was," Edward added. "But, I like being there for him, you know?"

"Do you think that I keep you from them? Your brothers. Do you think they feel like they have to compete with me for your time?"

He inched down on the bed until he was looking at my face. "Hi."

I smiled and traced my fingers over his lips. "Hi."

"Why do you worry about these things? Did I do something that made you think I didn't want to spend time with you? Because if I did, I'm sorry."

"No. I just, I didn't have the whole sibling dynamic growing up. I didn't have that bond, so I don't know what's it like."

"You had Angela."

"It's not the same. We didn't live together."

"Well, I guess it's probably different for them, yeah. I mean, I don't live with them, anymore. I'm not in my room if they want to talk. But, that happened when I left college. That's growing up and having my own life."

He pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. "You, Bella, are not the competition. I don't even know why you'd ask that, baby. You always make sure I spend time with them when we're home, you involve them in everything."

He kissed me, again. "And we're getting married. You are the biggest part of my world. I want to spend time with you, to be with you every second of the day."

I nodded and smiled. "I know. I just like to check from time to time."

"Check that I'm happy?"

"Yeah."

"I'm blissful, baby girl." I smiled and snuggled back up to his warm body. That's what I wanted to hear. "When we were doing family pictures, today, I just," he sighed, "I couldn't believe how special it was to hold you in my arms, that you were included as a Cullen. That you are going to be a Cullen."

I turned my head and kissed his shoulder. "I was thinking about that, too. That next Christmas, we'll be married."

He chuckled. "I still can't believe it, you know?"

"That it's finally happening. I know."

"How's your dad? I'm sorry. I meant to ask when I got home but you sort of jumped me."

I laughed. "I jumped you? You're the one that literally pounced on the bed and yanked my panties down."

He laughed and I sat up to look down at his sexy, happy, smiling, perfect face. "I didn't mean to pounce," he said. He reached up to rub a circle around my nipple with his thumb. "You're just so damn sexy."

I pushed his hand down so I could think. "My dad and Heidi got to Medford, Oregon, tonight. According to my dad, Ginger Rogers lived there for a time in 1926 while performing." I giggled. "Oh, and that was eight hours of driving and they have another eight tomorrow to get to Bodie."

"That's a lot. Heidi must really love her cowboys."

I giggled. "Who doesn't?"

"Ouch."

I leaned down and bit at his soft, stubbly chin. "You look like an outlaw."

"Ooh. Does that turn you on?"

I nodded slowly and slid my hand down Edward's chest. "I want you, again," I said. "Is little Edward rested enough for another round?"

Edward laughed. "You might need to wake him up."

"A challenge?" I asked, a smirk on my face.

"With a sexy smile like that, perky breasts in my face, yeah, it's not going to be too much of challenge, honey."

I giggled and reached for my little Edward. I gave him a tight squeeze and Edward groaned. "So, you used bananas?" I asked leaning over to gently ghost my teeth over Edward's quickly hardening length.

He gasped and then hummed as I licked him. "Yeah."

"You're so much bigger than a banana." I took him into my mouth and sucked.

"Shit, baby."

I giggled. "He's waking up, huh?"

"Ah. Damn. He's up." He chuckled and reached down for my hands, pulling me back up the bed. I pressed my lips to his and he smiled against them. "You want to put the condom on the banana, Bella?"

I giggled. "Yes, my sexy outlaw teacher." I rolled the condom on him and then smoothed my hand over and over it. "How's that?"

"Amazing. But, I really can't wait until we don't need them. Those few weeks without them were a tease."

I got up on my hands and knees and straddled him. "I know. But," I lowered down on him and we both groaned. "I think we're doing pretty darn good with the condoms."

"Mm. Oh, Bella. Damn. You feel so good."

I set my hands on his chest and circled my hips. "This is the best Christmas ever. Like, ever."

Edward chuckled and held my hips firmly against him. My body started pulsing around him and then he started to move, again. "I'm going to have to agree."

I dropped my head onto his shoulder as I rocked slowly above him. I tugged at his ear with my teeth and then kissed his neck. "Baby. I'm coming."

"Good."

"Ah," I cried into his shoulder. I kissed his warm, salty skin. Then licked it. I peeked over at Edward's face and he smiled at me. "Sorry. You're yummy."

"You're yummy," he said.

"Why do you smell like ginger?" I pressed my nose to his lips. "And cinnamon." I sniffed him, again. "Wait, and nutmeg?"

He laughed and pushed his hips up, again. I screamed and he chuckled. "Edward."

He smiled. "What? Little Edward seems to happy where he is, right now."

I giggled. "I'm throbbing, baby."

"Does it feel good?"

"Mm."

"Can you move up and down, again? I think I can go some more."

I giggled. "Roll me over and I'm up for it."

He laughed and rolled us so I was on my back. He kept circling his hips slowly. "I was eating cookies."

"Meanie."

He kissed me hard. "I brought you some, lover."

"I take back the meanie thing."

"Good girl." I pushed my hips up and Edward smiled. "I could do this all night."

"Meanie."

He laughed and kissed me, again. "Harder?"

"Please."

"Faster?"

"Edward."

He smiled as he stared into my eyes. That look of absolute love and devotion was almost enough to make me come again for the fourth time since Edward got home a half hour ago. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and held him to me as he pumped in and out.

"Yes, baby. Yes."

He kissed my cheeks and chin and neck. "You want to go have a bath?"

"No."

"Sleep?"

"No. We have to pack."

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"I freaking wiped out. Let's sleep."

"But, we're flying to Chicago. And we have to bring our stuff for Phoenix and now our stuff for California."

"We'll do it, later."

I giggled. "That's irresponsible."

"Eh."

I kissed his lips. "This is vacation, right?"

"It is." His eyes were already closed.

"I guess I can be irresponsible, too."

"Yay." His voice was high and so, so cute.

I laughed and pulled the covers up over our naked, sweaty, sated bodies. Edward was already snoring, but I kissed him, anyway. I stared up at the ceiling and smiled before I whispered "Merry Christmas."


	684. Into You

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I hope you're all warmer than I am! Deep freeze here, again! I'm dreaming of summer in a big way! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 684 – Into You<strong>

**Sunday, December 26**

"Shit."

I groaned and rolled over. The room was dark except for a faint glow from the bathroom. I grabbed Edward's phone from the nightstand. Three in the morning. I frowned as I stretched. Why was he up? "Baby?"

No answer.

I sat up and pulled on Edward's dress shirt, not even bothering to button it. I walked into the bathroom. "Edward?"

"Yeah." He turned from the sink and smiled at me, his eyes flicking up down as he took in my state if undress.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing. Well, trying to. I just spilled your shampoo. Sorry. I'll buy you more." He turned back and tried to wipe at the pink goo with a handful of tissues.

"Don't worry about it," I said. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and slid my hands up to his pecs. "I buy the cheap stuff. Why are you awake?"

"I fell asleep at eight o'clock like some kind of senior citizen, so naturally I'm up now. And," he said, setting his hands over mine and giving them a soft squeeze, "I thought I could help you out with the packing so you're not so stressed."

I kissed the middle of his gorgeous, broad, sexy back. "I'm not stressed. I've decided I'm not doing the whole stressed out thing this week."

He chuckled and turned in my arms. "You have to."

I laughed. "Why do you want me to be stressed?"

"Because if you're not worried about things getting done, then I have to be. And I don't want to be in charge."

I slipped my hands into the back of his underwear and squeezed his hard bum cheeks. "Too bad. I'm not worrying."

"What if we forget something?" he asked and then laughed. "Oh, my god. It's already started. I'm turning into you."

I couldn't stop giggling and Edward had the biggest, happiest smile on his face. "Do you want to have a bath?" I asked.

"Right now?"

"Yeah. You're already soapy."

He smiled. "We'll talk about what we need to pack while we soak."

I smiled and kissed his lips and then turned to start filling the tub. "You're so responsible."

"I just want you to have a really great trip. Chicago is important to me and I want to share that with you."

I squeezed him tightly and kissed him over his heart. "I'm touched, Edward. Really. And I know it's going to be amazing." He kissed my lips and I smiled. "And if we forget something, we'll pick it up there. Chicago has stores, right?"

Edward laughed and spanked me. "They have amazing stores. I'm taking you shopping."

"Where?"

He slowly slid the shirt off my shoulders. "Agent Provocateur."

"Who is that? A spy? Ooh. Are we role playing?"

He chuckled and ran his big, strong, warm hands up and down my bare sides. "It's a lingerie store."

I dropped my forehead on his chest and laughed. "Oh. That's embarrassing."

"No it's not. You're adorable."

"How haven't I heard of that store?"

"You're a Victoria's Secret Angel, that's why." I kissed my head. "There's only like ten or twelve stores in the entire US, too."

"How do you know about it?"

"Do you want to know?" he asked, stepping into the water and helping me in.

"Of course."

"There was an ad on the side of a porn video I was watching, once. And then the last time I was in Chicago, we drove by."

I sat on Edward's thigh and cuddled up to him. "And you got turned on?" I asked.

"No. I got depressed that I didn't have a sexy fiancée to buy those pretty things for."

"Aw."

He smiled and leaned down to lick my bottom lip. "But I do now."

"Mm. What kinds of things do they sell?"

"Panties."

I giggled. "I'm almost certain I'm going to have enough to wear a different pair every day of the year."

"Am I going overboard?"

"No. This is your dream. I'll wear your panties."

"My panties?"

"My panties."

He kissed me, again. "That's better. They also sell pretty lace bras and garter belts. Lace, Bella. Lace."

I giggled, again, at his excitement. "Your weakness, huh?"

"Mm."

"Buy me something for the wedding."

"Are you sure that's allowed?"

"I'm the bride and I say it is."

Edward captured my lips with his in a long, slow, deep kiss. "There are six little words I'm waiting for, Bella," he whispered over my lips. "Six wonderful, symbolic, words. You may now kiss your bride."

"Let's practice, again."

He pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. "That one's for in front of friends and family."

"And when we're alone?"

He smiled against my lips and took my hands, tugging me so I turned to face him. "When we're alone, Bella, we're not going to come up for air."

My Edward. So romantic. I kissed him softly a couple times, just savouring his sweet lips. He deepened the kiss, holding my face so gently with his hands, dripping wet and warm from the bath water.

"Did you pack condoms?" I whispered.

He chuckled. "I did. In fact, it was the first thing I packed."

"That's all we need, then."

"Do you need tampons?"

I frowned at him for bursting my bubble and he batted his eyelashes, looking innocent. "I will need them."

"When?"

"January second." I shrugged. "If it's on schedule. You know, new pills and all."

"I'm sorry you'll have it for California."

"Oh, well. I have to get it some time. I'm just thankful that I won't have to worry about it for Chicago, your fancy-schmancy lingerie boutique and especially for Angie's wedding day."

"Can you believe your best friend is getting married?"

I smiled and kissed his lips. "I'm so happy for her. That she's found the man of her dreams. Like I have."

"You always know how to make me feel special, Bella."

"You are special," I said. "You're mine."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and lay my head down on his chest. He rubbed my back. "Are you okay, baby?"

I nodded. "I still haven't told Ang about Ray."

"I know."

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to ruin her big day. I don't want her to be worried about me. The last few weeks leading up to a person's wedding are supposed to be wonderful and happy and full of hopes and dreams. I didn't want to bring her down. I didn't want to ruin anything."

"But…"

"I feel horrible for keeping this from her. I feel like a liar."

Edward pressed his lips to the top of my head. "You're not a liar, Bella. You are the sweetest girl with the biggest heart."

"Should I tell her?"

"Yes."

I looked up at his face. "Before the wedding?"

He nodded and caressed my cheek. "She's your best friend, Bella. You would want her to tell you, wouldn't you?"

"Of course. I just…" I sighed. "I'm scared."

"Of what, baby? She won't be upset with you. She loves you."

"I don't want to relive it. I want to forget it ever happened." I set my hand over his chest to feel his heartbeat. "We've just started getting our life back."

He picked up my hand and kissed my palm. "You'll never be able to move on, Bella, if you let this guilt eat at you. Tell her and then let it go."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "I already feel better."

He kissed my lips. "Good. Let's go pack. We have more memories to make."


	685. Great Start

**A/N - Happy Friday! So, I know this is late. But it's 5 days 'til Christmas and I am beyond busy bustling around. Also huge problems with work, today! Enough excuses. Here's your chapter. Thanks for being awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 685 – Great Start<strong>

"Okay, so Jasper will be back on New Year's Eve to pick up the kittens," I told Ness. I still hadn't let Robbie go and was rocking him back and forth in my arms. "Are you sure you don't mind? I mean, maybe we could get them on the plane with us."

"Give me the kitten, Bella," Vanessa said, smiling. "I promise I'll take very good care of Robert and Ninja."

I watched, teary eyed, as Jasper passed his baby to Jake. "Bella. Don't cry, okay? We'll take care of the cats."

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind and kissed the top of my head. "Ness is going to spoil them."

"I am. I promise. It will be like practicing for when I get my own cat."

"Oh, are you getting one?" I asked her.

"Well, I was thinking there might have been a basket under the tree this year, but, alas, there was not."

Jake laughed. "Well, when you move your pretty little behind in with me, I'll get you a cat. I'm not having a child with an absentee mother."

Edward laughed. "Using blackmail to get your girlfriend to live with you. Classy, man."

Jake laughed with Edward and cuddled Ninja to his still bare chest. Apparently we had woken them up when we came over. But, I was fairly certain they hadn't been sleeping.

"Hey. It's a valid argument. If she decides to stay with her brother for a week, guess which buff, sexy and totally hot police officer is going to be stuck cleaning out the litter box."

"Alec?" I teased.

Jake threw his head back and laughed. "Nice, Bella. Really nice."

"I'm kidding." I slipped out of Edward's arms and gave Jake a quick hug. "I can't even tell you what this means to me, you guys." I squished Robbie and Ness in a tight hug. "I'm taking you guys out for dinner when we get home."

"Woo. Double date," she said.

"Um," Jasper said, pulling a small black and white mouse toy from his coat pocket. "Ninja likes to play with this one."

"Okay," Ness said, smiling. "God. Go to Chicago and have fun. You guys are going to make me cry and I get to keep the kittens for a week."

Edward wrapped his arm around Jasper's shoulder and kissed the side of his head. "Come on. We've got a plain to catch."

I gave Ness another hug. "Girl talk when I get back," I whispered in her ear.

She giggled and nodded. "Definitely."

"Thanks," Edward called as he herded me and Jasper out of Jake's house.

I took Jasper's hand and squeezed it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I've never really had to leave him for this long. I, I just hope that, that he doesn't think I'm giving him away, you know?"

"He doesn't think that, sweetie," I said, patting his hand.

"Okay, you guys. The kittens are happy and being spoiled for the week. Just think, this is a vacation for Ninja away from Alice and her doll clothes," Edward said. "What are we going to do this week in Chicago?"

I giggled. "Have fun."

"Right," Edward said, smiling. He squeezed the back of Jasper's neck. "You excited?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. You guys have to show me how to ice skate."

"I can't believe you've never been ice skating," Jasper said as we drove to Port Angeles.

We were going to meet up with the rest of the Cullens and Emmett was going to drive the rest of the way to Seattle with us. Apparently he had stayed overnight at Rose's and wasn't there this morning when Edward and I gone over to pick up the kittens.

"I'm from Arizona. It's hot."

"Bella," Jasper said. "There are a ton of hockey teams located in Arizona. There's the Phoenix Coyotes, the Arizona Sundogs, Arizona Wildcats…" He laughed. "They have skating rinks there."

Edward laughed. "He has a point, Bella."

I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned at Edward. He smiled and winked at me. "Well, I didn't have anyone to go with."

"It's fun, Bella," Jasper said.

I smiled as leaned back against the seat and shut my eyes. I was really looking forward to this trip, to seeing Edward's grandparents, cousins and aunts and uncles. I missed Liam and Tanya, too. This week was going to be great.

I was so tired, though. After our bath this morning, Edward and had ended up making love, still wet and soapy, on our bed. It was passionate and in the moment and I was nice and loose and relaxed. But, I did make more work for myself. I had to wash and dry the sheets before we left.

It was worth it, though. When I crossed my arms, when my arms brushed my breasts, I still shivered. Edward's touch had made me so incredibly sensitive. And it made me want him more. I wasn't sure I would make it to Chicago.

I must have fallen asleep. I stretched and looked around the car. Emmett was in the backseat laughing with Jasper and Edward.

"Hey," I said, smiling. "How and when did you get in the car?"

Emmett laughed. "An hour ago."

"What?"

"You wouldn't have been able to hear me get in the car with all your snoring." I frowned at him and he laughed. "What? It's true."

Edward rubbed my thigh. "You purr like a kitten, baby girl."

I smiled. God, I loved this man. "Where were you this morning?" I asked Emmett to take the attention off myself and my unladylike sleep habits.

"In bed with my girlfriend."

"Well, that was honest," Edward said.

"I have to be away from her for five days. Five freaking days. Do you know how hard that is?"

"I understand," I told him. "I was away from Edward for a couple days in September. It was rough."

"I gave her the promise ring," he said.

"Congrats, bro," Edward said, that proud big brother smile on his face. "She like it?"

Emmett chuckled. "She loved it. She showed me more than told me."

"No details." Jasper punched his brother and they started laughing. "What's that green, sparkly fabric hanging out of your coat pocket?"

"Nothing."

I looked over the back seat and smiled as Emmett flushed brighter than Jasper ever had. He had Rose's panties.

Edward just laughed and shook his head. He couldn't say anything. He was just as bad as Emmett.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I said.

"Twenty minutes," Edward said. "Can you wait, baby?"

"Or, you could pee in the woods," Emmett said.

I laughed. Yeah, this family vacation was already off to a great start.


	686. Bunny

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Another crazy day, another late chapter! I just now sat down! Sigh. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 686 – Bunny<strong>

"I'm so excited to see Nanny," I whispered in Edward's ear.

He smiled sweetly. "Me, too."

We'd been in the air for two hours and still had about two to go. Four hours sitting in one spot was driving me crazy. But even more than having to sit still, it was bugging me that I couldn't make out with my man.

And he still smelled like my papaya passion bubble bath from this morning. And I associated the scent with, well, with passion.

Edward grinned at me. "What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"Your pupils are dilated."

"Mm."

"Do you have to use the bathroom, again?"

I giggled. "Edward Anthony Cullen. Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

He brushed his soft lips over mine. "What do you think I'm asking you?"

"I think you're asking to join me in the bathroom. And that this has nothing at all to do with actually using the bathroom as it was intended to be used."

Edward laughed and I noticed a few people look over at us. I couldn't blame the pretty auburn-haired stewardess for looking, either. Edward lit right up when he laughed. How could you not look at him? Sigh. I was really, really in love with him.

"I know we agreed not to talk about it again until our honeymoon, but I can't help where my mind goes."

I giggled. "Your dirty mind?"

"Me?" he asked. "You were thinking it, too. And don't think I didn't notice you checking me out in the security lineup at Sea-Tac."

"Well… You're hot."

"That's your defence?"

I kissed his cheek. "I need a defence to ogle my fiancé?"

"No." He winked at me and in that moment I knew I was about to do something really, really risky and wild and so, so bad.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. Don't make it obvious when you join me." I tugged at his earlobe with my teeth. "I love you."

He stared at me, clearly stunned speechless, as I brushed past him to get to the aisle. I tried to hold back my smile as I walked down the aisle to the bathroom.

I stood inside the small, mainly stainless steel bathroom and stared at my reflection. I was insane. I was about to make love to Edward on an airplane. While it was in the air, flying across America, on our way to visit the grandparents. Yes. I was insane.

We had talked about it about two and a half weeks ago, while flying to Denver to visit my mom. I had turned Edward down without even thinking about it. I think he'd just been teasing, anyway, but the thought was in my head since then.

I didn't plan this before we left Forks, but I was very turned on all morning. And with Em and Jasper in the car with us all the way to Seattle, I couldn't even talk dirty. I needed my man.

The door handle turned and Edward slipped inside. His eyes were wide and he had a guilty smile stretched across his face. He set his hands on my cheeks and kissed me hard. "Are you sure?" he whispered against my lips.

"Did anyone see you?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I was too nervous to look around."

I pressed my face to his chest to hold back my giggles. "This is crazy."

"I know." He kissed the top of my head. "Are you sure, baby? We can just kiss. I do miss your lips."

"I'm sure," I said. I worked his pants open and bit my lip when I realized how turned on his was. I figured he was pretty sure, too.

He gave my yoga pants a quick tug, taking my panties to my knees with them. "Against the door?" he asked.

"No. Someone could hear us."

"I'm not doing it on the toilet," he said as he quickly rolled a condom on.

I giggled. "What if I held onto the sink?"

"You want it from behind, baby?"

"I think it's easiest."

He kissed my lips, down my neck and started massaging my breasts. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

He laughed. "Remember how we talked about foreplay?"

I giggled. "You're such a smart ass. I know what you're doing. I think I'm just wondering why."

"Because I want to get you wet, baby. I want you to be turned on. We're not just doing this to do it. I want you to enjoy it."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed a hard kiss to his sexy lips. "I am turned on. I want to do this. I've been thinking about nothing but making love to you since this morning."

He smiled. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have snuck off to the bathroom at the airport."

I giggled. "You are such a charmer."

"I know this isn't the best place, Bella…"

"Edward. It's exciting and risky and wrong and dirty and you know what that does to me, baby."

He slipped his fingers between my legs and hummed. "Mm. Good girl."

"Or bad girl."

He kissed me hard. "Very bad girl. Just how I like you."

"Ooh." I turned around and set my hands on the edge of the stainless sink. "What are you going to do?"

He laughed, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the nape of my neck. "I'm going to love you."

I hummed as he slid inside of me. He chuckled. "Shh, baby."

I giggled as he moved in and out of me. He felt so good, this felt so right. "Yes, Edward."

He kissed my neck, again and slipped his hand around me, between my legs. "Hurry quick, bunny. Let go, Bella."

I clenched my teeth together so I didn't scream as I let go, just like he'd asked me to. I felt my knees give out and Edward held me tightly to his chest so I wouldn't fall. He groaned in my ear and it had to be the sexiest sound I'd ever heard.

"My god, Bella. That was incredible."

I snuggled my cheek into his shoulder. "It always is."

There was knock on the bathroom door. "Shit." Edward pulled out and I groaned.

"I need to pee," I said.

He laughed as he took off the condom. "Go."

"No. You're watching."

He washed his hands and yanked up his jeans. "I'll turn around." And he did turn his back and cover his ears. He was so perfect.

I quickly peed and then yanked up my panties. "I'm done."

He wrapped his arms around my waist while I washed my hands. "I love you, Bella."

I smiled at our reflection. We looked so happy. So in love.

"I love you, too. Who's bunny?"

He laughed. "You are."

"Where did that come from?" I asked, not being able to keep the smile from my face.

"I have no idea. You're just that cute and snuggly." He kissed my cheek. "Ready?"

"No."

He laughed as he opened the bathroom door. A little boy, about ten, holding his hands over his crotch like that would help him hold it, was standing there, waiting. He looked at us like we were crazy or weird or gross and then pushed by us to get inside the bathroom.

Edward took my hand and led me back to our seats. "And, where were you?" Emmett asked, leaning over Jasper to talk to us. He looked like he knew exactly what we were doing.

"Bella had to show me something."

They all laughed and I shook my head. I had a feeling Emmett wasn't going to let us live this down for a long time.


	687. Stupid Smile

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Don't miss yesterday's chapter that was posted late! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 687 – Stupid Smile<strong>

**EPOV**

"You had sex on the plane?" Uncle Liam asked me. He sounded amused and reprimanding at the same time.

I laughed. "Maybe."

Emmett the big mouth was in the back seat of my dad's rental car with us and Jazz was riding shotgun. Alice thought it would be fun for the girls to ride together, so I lost my Bella to "the girl car," with my mom, Tanya and baby sis.

Liam and Tanya were on an earlier flight, but they waited for us in the airport.

"Did you get caught?"

"Apparently not, or I'm sure we'd have been arrested when we landed," I said.

"Edward. Do you know how dirty airplane bathrooms are?" my dad added from the front seat. I could see the smug grin on his face in the rear view mirror, so I knew he wasn't mad at me for breaking the rules. But, god, did they all have to comment on it?

"We didn't touch anything," I said.

"Then, I think you did it wrong," my uncle added, laughing with my dad.

"Mm hmm," I said, looking out the window.

"Oh, Edward," my dad said. "We're just teasing you."

"Yeah, don't pout," Emmett said. "You just joined the mile high club, bro. I would think you'd be bragging about having a girl that would go along with that."

"She's amazing," I said, unable to keep the smile off my face when I thought about her. I shot her a quick text. _'Love you, bunny.'_

"Did you ever pick out invitations?" Uncle Liam asked me.

"No. We hated them all." Everyone laughed and I shrugged. "I told her we'll make them."

"There goes your social life. You'll be up all hours of the night with the construction paper and glue. Bella, babe, pass me that glitter pen."

I laughed at Liam's horrible impression of me. "Really?"

"Mm hmm."

"We were going to get engagement photos shot and then I was going to use a computer template. If Bella wants to add ribbons she can."

"Oh, you know you'll be adding ribbons and buttons right along with her," Emmett said.

I smiled. "I wouldn't mind."

"You can't mind. She's the reason you're in the mile high club," Em said. "You sort of owe her."

"Emmett," my dad scolded.

"He has a point." Uncle Liam.

"I would do anything for her," I said. "Firstly and most obviously, I love her." I was met with a chorus of oohs and aws. I shook my head. My family on vacation was even weirder than they were at home.

"Anyway, I like spending time with her. She's funny and I always want to know what she's thinking, or what she's going to say. She's flipping gorgeous, which of course you all know. I can't stop staring at her, so if she wants me to sit with her, it's going to happen.

"Plus, it's our wedding. Like I'm getting married. It's only going to happen once, right?"

"Very well put, son," my dad said, shooting me an approving smile.

"Thanks. Plus, god, guys. As if each and every one of you wouldn't sprinkle glitter if your girl asked you, too."

"True," my dad said. "Same goes for daughters if and when you have them. You can't say no to a little girl." I smiled. Our own little Sophie was going to own her daddy's heart. I would gladly wear a tiara and play with dolls if it made her happy.

I looked out the back window of the car to catch a glimpse of Bella. My mom and Tanya waved at me and I laughed. Tanya turned around and then Bella leaned between the front seats and blew me a kiss. She was beaming at me. I was damn lucky.

'_I love you, too, handsome.'_

"Cupid's really striking around this family, huh?" Uncle Liam asked. "Emmett and the promise ring. And your friends. Tanya said that your friend Dallas got engaged yesterday."

"Oh, how nice for her," my dad said. "She could use something positive to focus on."

"Yeah. Kel is head over heels for that girl. And her sweet daughter, too. They were meant to be. You could literally see it from the first time they met face to face."

"How can you tell?" Jazz asked quietly. "I mean, just from seeing two people together."

"It's the 'stupid smile,'" Uncle Liam said. "That look on your face you get when you're with the girl that does it for you."

"Like you just can't help but smile?"

"Yeah. But, more than that," he said. "Like nothing else matters when she's in front of you. There could be a zombie apocalypse going on behind you, but you're still staring at her because she has the longest eyelashes you've ever seen."

My dad laughed. "You do look at Tanya like that, Liam."

He smiled. "I know."

"And, Jasper, son," my dad said. "You're young and you have lots of time for dating, for meeting new people and having new experiences. But, I think you've found a great girl with Maria."

"Jasper gets the stupid smile," Emmett said.

Jasper laughed and looked back at me. I gave him a reassuring nod. I knew he was trying to keep up with Em and I. Likely with his friends, too. I knew a couple of the guys on his baseball team were having sex. He had those vicious teenage hormones to contend with, too.

But, he was a good kid. And his girlfriend was shy and self-conscious and very innocent in the world of intimacy. He wasn't going to get too far for a while. It was a good thing, I thought. He was damn shy, himself. He didn't need to hurry just to score.

He was a relationship kind of guy. I hoped he was learning that from me. Maybe I needed to talk to him about that, too. About how Bella and I waited. How I was nineteen before I had sex. Maybe I was too hasty in showing him how to use condoms. I mean, it wouldn't kill him to know, but I hoped that I didn't give him the wrong message. Shit.

If being a parent was anything like being brother, I was going to be a nervous wreck. I wasn't sure how my parents were handling four of us. I was going to talk to Jazz, again.

"We're here," my dad said as he pulled up to my grandparents' massive house in Park Forest, just outside of the city

"Home, sweet home," Liam said. "I spent the first eighteen years of my life here. It always feels good to be back."

I smiled as I saw Nanny standing in the front door, wearing her winter coat slung over her pretty dress. I wasn't raised here, but I had spent enough time at this house for it to feel like home, too. I couldn't wait to share that with Bella.


	688. Adventurous

**A/N - Happy Monday! Sorry this is late! It will be a busy few days coming up! I hope you are all having a great holiday season! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 688 – Adventurous<strong>

Nanny and Grandpa Mason lived in a mansion. A mansion. There was no other word to describe it. Their home, their property was just gorgeous. It was on a corner lot and it had to be at least an acre of land. A huge yard with trees and hedges was covered softly in freshly fallen snow. Wow. Just wow.

"It's beautiful," Tanya said, taking the words from my mouth.

"It is," Esme said. "You should see it in the summer time. It's green and happy and just incredible. My dad was a bank manager and did really well before he retired. This house was his gift to my mom back when we were just kids."

"There's Nanny," Alice said, pointing at the door.

I smiled. I had truly missed her. She was wearing a beautiful burgundy dress, had a green apron tied around her waist and a coat thrown over her shoulders. Understandable. My god, Chicago was cold.

Alice hopped out of the car and ran up to hug her nanny. I stepped out of the car and Edward pulled me into his arms. Mm. Reunited. He smiled at me and kissed my lips. "I missed you."

I smiled back. "I missed you more."

"I doubt that."

I giggled and squeezed his bum cheeks. "I want to take a shower."

"Ooh. With me?"

"If that's your Christmas wish."

He chuckled and kissed me, again. "That's an all the time kind of wish, Bella."

Emmett wrapped his arms around our shoulders. "Didn't get enough on the plane, lovebirds?" he asked. He laughed and then ran up to the house.

I blushed. I still couldn't believe Edward and I had actually made love in the bathroom of an airplane. I didn't regret it at all, though. In fact, I think it was the highlight of the trip. "Was Emmett teasing you all the way to the house?" I asked Edward.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "It doesn't bother me, though. You're worth it."

"Aw."

He kissed me once more. "Come on. We'll go get in on the hugs and then we'll have a shower."

I smiled. Yeah. This was going to be such an amazing trip.

"Edward. Bella," Nanny said, wrapping her arms around both of us and holding us tightly. "My sweethearts. You look so happy together. So flushed and excited about life."

That started Edward laughing. He looked so guilty and embarrassed. "What did I say?" she asked, smiling at me.

"You know Edward," I said. "Always excited."

He winked at me and I shook my head at him.

"Is he not behaving, Bella?" Grandpa walked up to us and wrapped me a gentle hug.

I laughed. "He never does, Grandpa," I teased. "But, I'm trying to keep him in line."

Grandpa laughed and kissed my cheek. "Every man needs a beautiful lady to do that for him."

He walked over to pull his namesake into a tight hug. He whispered something in Edward's ear and they laughed together.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour," Nanny said. "You kids can go rest upstairs. I made up the bedroom at the end of the hall for you."

Edward kissed her forehead, always the charmer. "Thanks, Nanny. I'm so happy to be here."

"Oh, I love you, my sweet boy," she said, patting his cheek.

"Mom," Liam said. "Dad."

I turned to see Tanya standing nervously beside Liam. This was it. She was "meeting the parents."

"I'd like you to meet Tanya Denali," Liam said. He looked so happy, so proud of his new fiancée. It was beautiful to watch. "Tanya, babe. This is my mom and dad, Elizabeth and Edward Mason."

"Oh, she's lovely," Nanny said to her youngest son. Her eyes were full of tears and she couldn't keep the smile from her face. She wrapped her arms around Tanya and kissed her cheek. "Welcome to the Mason family, sweetheart."

Tanya looked nervous but happy. "Thank you so much, Elizabeth."

"You can call me mom, honey."

"Mom," Tanya said, and wiped her eyes.

"Don't make the girl cry," Grandpa said. "Come here." He wrapped Tanya is a hug and patted her back. "We've been waiting for Li to find the right girl. And at my age, I was getting a little worried I wasn't going to see it happen."

Liam laughed. "You're making me sound like a loser, dad."

"Oh, honey. You're not a loser. You were just waiting for perfection," Nanny said.

Liam kissed Tanya's cheek. "I found her, huh?"

"You did, Liam. We are so proud of you." Nanny hugged him and rocked him back and forth.

"Let them get settled, Lizzy," Grandpa said patting his son's back.

Tanya and Liam followed Edward and I up the grand staircase. "Told ya," I said, smiling at Tanya. "Nicest people on Earth."

"Hey," both Edward and Liam said at the same time, before laughing.

"They're amazing," Tanya said. "I can't believe I was worried."

"Bella was nervous to meet my mom and dad, too," Edward said. "Which of course she didn't need to be. And now they love her more than me."

"Oh, hardly," I said.

Liam wrapped his arms around Tanya. "Come on. I'll show you my room."

"See you both in an hour," Edward said, winking at them. He took my hand and tugged me to the end of the beautiful hallway.

"Wasn't that a great introduction?" I asked Edward as we stepped into the pale blue bedroom. It was decorated with beige and gold accents and had a beautiful vase of white peonies on a mahogany table beside the window.

Edward set our suitcase on the bed. "I knew it would be. Tanya's awesome."

I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and kissed his back. "So, this is Chicago, huh?"

"No. This is Lake Forest. Tomorrow, I'm taking you into Chicago."

I slipped my hand down his abs, over his belt buckle and then gave him a little squeeze. "Are you going to take me in the shower, now?"

He chuckled and then groaned. "I love how you think, Bella."

I skipped towards the adjoined bathroom and shrugged out of my sweater. I looked over my shoulder and Edward smiled. He was watching me with the sexiest smile on his face. He walked over, slowly, predatory.

I unclasped my bra and slipped into the bathroom.

Edward was shirtless when he walked in the bathroom to join me. And god, did he look good shirtless. He wrapped his arms around my waist, my chest pressed to his stomach. "You okay with the airplane sex thing?"

I giggled. "I am."

"No. I'm serious. Was that weird or uncomfortable? Were you okay? I'm not a big fan of taking you from behind, because I can't see your face, babe."

I kissed his chest and traced his tattoo with my fingertip. "I am never uncomfortable around you, Edward. I never have been. Nervous, maybe, when we first met. But, I love you and trust you. I loved sex on a plane, Edward. It was so sexy, so risky. I would have liked to have been louder, but I was so beyond turned on."

He pressed his lips to mine and smiled. "Good. I loved it, too. Would you do it, again?"

"Probably not."

He laughed. "What? I thought you loved it?"

"I did," I said. "You're just going to have to come up with somewhere new for us to do it."

He squeezed my bum cheeks and held me close to his hard body. "Mm. Adventurous, huh?"

"You know it, baby."

He grinned, like he already had an idea. "This is going to be a very interesting vacation, Miss Swan. Very Interesting."


	689. Your Room

**A/N - Happy Christmas Eve! Let's get into Liam's head! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 689 – Your Room<strong>

**LPOV**

"I met your parents," Tanya said, slipping her fingers between mine and giving my hands a soft squeeze. She had a beautiful smile across her face. Lord, she was phenomenal.

"You did. They love you."

She smiled. "They just love me because I'm keeping an eye on you."

I laughed. "I'm sure they love that, too. But, I think they love you because, not only are you intelligent and independent and funny and loving and drop dead gorgeous, you make me happy. You love me. You are everything to me."

She kissed me and walked backwards towards my bed, pulling me with her, as if I wouldn't have followed her like a lost little puppy, anyway.

"So this is your room, huh?"

I laughed and looked around. My mom had redecorated all of the bedrooms in the house. Esme's, Renata's, Henry's, Collin's. After each had tied the knot, she knew they weren't coming home. All of their rooms, rooms that used to be covered in posters of rock stars and baseball players, were now stunning examples of my mom's talent in design.

All the bedrooms but mine. Obviously, because I'd never married, my lovable and well-meaning mother left my room decorated as I had it when I moved out…twenty years ago. Because, I was going to move home? Yeah, right.

"Don't laugh."

She wrapped her arms around me and spun me around so I sat on the edge of my ever so classy black and gold bed spread. "I'm not laughing," she said, still smiling. She straddled my legs. "In fact, I feel like I'm in a time capsule. What is this? The eighties?"

I ran my hands along her thighs and over her hips. "1990. The year I moved out to go to college."

"You haven't been back, since?"

"Well, for holidays. But, no. I never did move home. My mom apparently didn't have faith in me, though."

Tanya tugged at the top button of my shirt, then the next one. "Well, I think she got the message, today." She buried her face into the crook of my neck and nipped at my skin. "So, Janet Jackson, huh?"

I laughed. "Twenty years ago, baby."

"Were you a nasty boy?"

I laughed. "Am I going to live this down?"

She pinched my nipples and I gasped. "Nope. You have a poster of a topless Janet on your wall with a man's hands covering her breasts. You will never live that down."

"Take your shirt off. We'll give you one of those hand bras." I held up my hands and Tanya giggled.

"I have never taken off my own shirt, thank you very much."

"Ooh. Was that an invitation?"

"Damn right," she said, shooting a sexy wink at me.

I tugged the hem of her soft black sweater and pulled it up over her head. I was met with a sexy tiger-striped push up bra and her amazing set of breasts right in my face.

I hummed and popped the front clasp open. Damn this woman was sexy as all hell. I pushed her back so my face was nestled right between her cleavage. She giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just basking in your hotness."

"Such a man."

"You know it."

"Did you ever bring any of your other girlfriends here for Christmas?" she asked, looking a little shy, and not her usual pushy self.

"No. Well, wait. That's a lie. In the fifth grade, I invited Tracey Goldman over for eggnog and cookies on Christmas Eve. She was really cute. Blonde."

She frowned and pursed her luscious lips at me. "Janelle?"

"I invited her," I said, honestly. "She wouldn't come."

"I'm sorry. That must have hurt."

"Yeah, it sucked," I said. I rubbed her peachy soft skin from the small of her back to her shoulders. "But, obviously it wasn't meant to be."

"You bought her a ring."

I shut my eyes. Tanya didn't talk about my exes a lot. I wasn't sure why she was bringing them up, now. "I didn't give it to her."

"Why was I different, Liam? Why did you give it to me?"

"Because I love you. Because you are the love of my life."

"You loved her."

"Yeah. But it was different. We rarely saw each other. I bought her the ring because we were together for five years. I thought that was the right thing to do. I thought it would change things for us. I was an idiot. I was in my early thirties. All my friends were married, or engaged."

"And she never once came to Chicago?"

"No."

"In five years?"

"Not in five years." I smiled and she smiled back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I think I'm just nervous."

"About meeting my mom and dad? God, baby. They love you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Janelle was a successful career woman. Living on her own in New York City."

"And she's still living on her own in New York City." I took her hand in mine and kissed her ring. "Are you having second thoughts? About the ring? About saying yes?"

"No. I'm nervous about meeting your brothers and their kids. They're my age, Liam."

"The age thing still bothers you, huh?"

"No." She shrugged. "It only bothers me if it bothers them. I want them to like me."

I wrapped my arms around her and fell back on the bed. "I like you."

She ran her hands through my hair and kissed my lips. "I like you, too. Nasty. Nasty boy."

I laughed. "Is that my new nickname?"

"Oh, totally." She reached between us and yanked at my fly down. "I love you, Liam. I'm sorry that I'm acting weird. This is just a really big deal for me."

"You freak out under stressful situations, huh?"

"Yes."

"Like when you met Esme?"

"Yes."

"You know," I said, wriggling her pants down over the delicious curve of her ass. "The cool thing about having a fiancé is that you have someone to lean on. Someone to talk to when you get nervous."

"Mm hmm."

I laughed. "Make love to me."

"Shouldn't you be making love to me?" she asked. "To make me feel better?"

I reached up and ran my thumbs over her beautiful raspberry nipples. "No. I'll be your boy toy. Use me however you want to."

"Ooh. This could be fun," she said. She bit my lip and tugged on it. "Are you sure? Any way I want?"

I chuckled. "Am I going to regret this?"

She circled her hips over my rock hard groin. "Have you ever regretted this?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and hummed. "Never."


	690. Weddings

**A/N - Merry Christmas! I had an amazing day and I hope you all did, too! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 690 – Weddings<strong>

"So when's the wedding, sweetheart," Nanny asked Liam.

Liam laughed and wrapped his arm around Tanya. "A couple of years away, mom. Tanya wants to finish school first."

"There is nothing quite like an intelligent woman, is there?" Grandpa asked, winking at both Tanya and me. We were sitting side by side at Nanny's beautiful dining room table and sharing a fabulous late Christmas dinner.

Edward smiled and kissed my cheek. "Nope."

"I don't want to wait too long, but I'd like to be able to enjoy the wedding planning process," Tanya said. "I have just three semesters left."

"Oh, how lovely," Nanny said. "Chemistry?"

"Yeah."

"Any plans after graduation, honey?" she asked.

Tanya laughed nervously. "Um. Not really. Maybe lab work?" She put down her napkin. "Excuse me. I'm just going to get something more to drink."

Tanya hurried to the kitchen. "Oh, dear. Did I say something wrong, Li? I just want to get to know her, honey."

"It's okay, mom."

"I'll go," I said, pushing my seat back. I squeezed Liam's shoulder and followed Tanya into the other room.

"Tan?" I asked, walking up behind her. She turned and smiled at me while she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Gah. I'm horrible at this meeting this family thing."

"Oh, no you're not, sweetie," I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "It's nerve-wracking. I get it."

"Liam grew up in a mansion. A mansion. And here I am, not having any plans for a career. I come from a berry farm. They probably think I'm a gold-digger."

"I know they don't think that," I said. "You know what? I used to worry that because my parents were divorced, that I wouldn't fit in with the Cullens and Masons."

"Bella. That's nuts."

I laughed with her. "So are you."

She wrapped her arms around me. "I love you, Bella. You are the best friend I could have asked for."

"I know," I teased. "Does Liam know you're nervous?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Tanya, sweetheart?" We looked up and Nanny walked into the kitchen. I moved to leave them and give them some privacy, but Tanya grabbed my hand.

"Elizabeth," Tanya said. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me to leave the table. Dinner is just amazing. Delicious."

Nanny took Tanya's free hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "Liam is my baby. Yes, I know he's thirty-eight years old, but to a mom, age doesn't matter. He's an independent man. He didn't want to stay at home. He's always been a dreamer, an explorer. A wanderer.

"But, for the last ten years or so, I think, I've noticed him coming home more. He seemed, to me at least, to want to settle down. He tried to find someone that could understand his need for both a home and his inability to just stay still.

"He's been unhappy, sweetheart. He faked it: always laughing, always joking. But, a mom knows."

"Do you think he's happy now?" Tanya asked and gave my hand a soft squeeze.

Nanny smiled. "I know he is. I can see it in his eyes. You, honey, are the reason for that. He loves you. And I can see why."

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek, making her smile.

"You need to be proud of who you are, Tanya," Nanny said. "Stop worrying so much."

Tanya laughed. "That's easier said than done."

"I know it is, honey. I know. But this family is about love and togetherness. That's all. And you're marrying my son. You have to like me."

Tanya couldn't stop giggling now. "I do, Elizabeth. I really do."

"Good girl. What are you worried about, then?"

"I don't know. I worry what you might think of me. I'm twenty-one. I don't really have my life planned out, yet. And I don't live in a house this, well, this big."

"Ah, what's a house? It's about the love inside. My Edward bought this house because we have five children. It had to be big. We kept it for times like this, when the family comes over and needs a place to stay. I love my family and want them around me.

"And you are twenty-one. No one expects you to have your life planned out."

"Edward does," I said.

Nanny playfully frowned at me and I laughed. "Well, Edward," she said, making us all laugh. God, I loved my man.

"Make plans with Li. Finish college and get married and the two of you will decide what's right. If you want to travel with Liam, that's great. If you want to get a job, that's great, too. If you want to stay home, have ten babies and given me more grandchildren, even better."

Tanya laughed. "You're a really cool lady, Elizabeth."

"Why, thank you, my dear."

"Hey, gals." Liam peeked his head into the kitchen. "Everything okay in here?"

"Of course," Nanny said, smiling. "I'm cool."

"I know." Liam laughed and wrapped his arms around his mom. "I just worry when there's a bunch a pretty girls in one room."

"Why?" I asked him.

"You're usually conspiring about something."

"You're not too old to spank, Liam Alexander Mason," Nanny teased.

Liam winked at Tanya and she flushed a little. Hmm. Maybe I wasn't the only one that liked a spanking from time to time.

I squeezed Tanya's shoulder and Liam rubbed my back as I slipped back out to the dining room. My work there was done. "Is everything okay?" Esme asked me, quietly.

I smiled. "Absolutely."

"She doesn't realize how wonderful she is," Esme said.

"And Emmett. Speaking of wonderful women, we hear you almost missed the plane?" Grandpa asked as he scooped another spoonful of the most amazing mashed butter and herb potatoes ever made on his plate.

Emmett laughed. "I didn't almost miss it. I did fall asleep, though. Busy night."

Grandpa chuckled and shook his head. "Emmett. Do we need to have a talk?"

"I meant that I gave her a promise ring, Grandpa. I'm all covered on 'the talk.'"

"Oh, congratulations, kiddo," he said.

"What did I miss?" Nanny said, squeezing Em's shoulder as she walked by.

Emmett smiled. "I'm halfway engaged."

"Oh, sweetheart," she said. "I just love Rose. I'm so excited. All these weddings coming up. Just think of the shopping."

Esme and I laughed.

"Not yet, Nanny," Emmett said. "It was just a promise ring."

"Based on the way you look at her," Carlisle said, "it won't be long."

Emmett blushed and laughed. "I know."


	691. Cool and Sexy

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Not feeling too great, today! But, I did it! I wrote you an EPOV! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 691 – Cool and Sexy<strong>

**Monday, December 27**

**EPOV**

"Shit, Bella," I breathed. She was on top of me, her fingernails digging into my shoulders, as she bounced up and down on top of me. I couldn't stop looking at her chest, her breasts bobbing up and down with each stroke. Her stomach was so flat, so smooth, so soft. Her tattoo, goddamn, it was hot. I rubbed my thumb over it, before looking in between us, watching my dick disappear inside of her soft body.

I groaned and threw my head back. Making love to this woman blew my mind every single damn time. And she was getting so damn confident with me. I woke up this morning to her lips on my body. First my abs, then my cock.

I thought back to the time she would blush when I took my shirt off. To the time she wouldn't let me kiss her below the waist. She was so damn shy around me. And it was hot. Damn hot. But my brave girl was even hotter. She knew my body belonged to her. That she was welcome to do to it what she wanted, anytime she wanted. It took time to get to this point, time that I wouldn't trade for anything. But, shit, was it nice to have a little devil in the sack.

I felt her tightening around me, squeezing me, but she didn't stop moving. Her sexy hair was a disaster, messy and twisted from sleep, but the way it hung over her shoulders and caressed her boobs, god, it was erotic.

And her mouth was open, her breathing ragged.

Her beautiful eyes were locked on mine. I could see in them how much she loved me, how much I turned her on. How happy she was with the life we shared and the life we were going to build.

A smiled crossed her lips right before she dropped down to my chest and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. She screamed into my shoulder and then bit me as she pulsed around me. I sat up and wrapped my arms tightly around her little waist. I held her close, hard down on me, and moaned my release.

She giggled and I kissed her neck. I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I kissed her over and over, again.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," she whispered

"Damn understatement, Bella."

She laughed, again. "I think I like Chicago sex."

"Mm."

"Can't talk, yet?"

"Give me a minute."

She laughed and started scratching my back. "That was a great dinner last night, huh?"

"Mm hmm."

"I'm glad Tanya feels better," she said, kissing my jaw. "She and Nanny are thick as thieves, now."

"Yeah."

"It was the naked bathtub pictures, I think," Bella said, giggling. "It was obvious that Nanny has been waiting years to embarrass Liam with those."

I laughed and pulled her closer. "You feel so good, Bella."

"Shouldn't we, maybe, move?" she said.

I chuckled and kissed her lips. "I really don't want to."

She stood up and hummed and then kissed my lips, again. "I'm going to have a shower. We're going to Chicago, today." She squealed and skipped to the bathroom.

I flopped back in bed and smiled. Lucky, lucky man. "Baby?" she called. "Come scrub my back."

I chuckled and forced myself to sit up. Where was she getting her energy from? "Why are you so tired, today?" she asked as she rinsed the shampoo out of my hair for me.

"You just rode the hell out of me, Bella."

She shoved my shoulder and I laughed. "You were into it."

"I know I was. I'm just tired now. Not to mention our little escapade on the plane yesterday."

She giggled and slapped my ass and I wrapped her in my arms. "This is the best Christmas, ever, Edward."

"I know it is." I kissed her temple and breathed her in. "My cousins are all coming over, tonight."

"Good. I miss them. Are we finally going to meet your cousin Kevin's girlfriend?"

I smiled. "We are. He shot me a text last night. Things with the mysterious, yet-unnamed girl in glasses are apparently going well."

"Ooh. Nice."

I shut the water off and wrapped her in a towel. "You're so cool, you know that?"

"Well, yeah. But what did I do this time?"

"You actually remembered something my cousin Kevin told you in August."

"Aww," she said. "Of course I did. I love you and I love your family, too."

"But, not as much as I me, right?" I asked.

She giggled. "Of course not."

I got dressed in some jeans and a green sweater that my mom got me for Christmas and then laid back to watch Bella try on every single outfit she brought, trying to find an outfit cool enough for downtown Chicago she said.

"Stop enjoying this," she said, pulling off yet another sweater, leaving her in a pretty navy blue lace bra, jeans and knee high leather boots. "I don't think I'm cool enough for this city."

"Bella, my incredibly cool and sexy fiancée, you're more than cool enough. I liked that white sweater. The fuzzy and soft looking one."

She wrinkled her nose. "No."

I laughed. "God, you're cute. Come on. I'm hungry and Nanny makes awesome breakfasts."

"You're rushing me?" she asked.

"No, Bella. Take your time. I'm enjoying the show."

She frowned again and then decided on a cute thermal long sleeved t-shirt and a puffy vest. "Is this cool?"

"Yes."

"Well, I want to be warm."

"I can't see your boobs."

She giggled. "Really?"

I got up and wrapped her in my arms. I pressed a hard kiss to her lips. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you. So, this is okay?"

"It's perfect. Come on. We'll eat and then we'll go shopping. My mom always likes to shop when we're here."

"Ooh. And I can get some better clothes."

I smiled and shook my head. "Sounds good."

"I'm not crazy," she said. "I just want you to have a hot fiancée."

"Oh, I've already got me one of those."

She giggled and kissed my chest. "Thank you. I really do love you. And I love this trip so far."

I smiled, very happy to hear it. "It's only going to get better."


	692. Magnificent

**A/N - Happy Friday! It is December 27th. It is December 27th in the story! I love when that happens! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 692 – Magnificent<strong>

"It's called the Magnificent Mile, Bella, Tanya," Esme said, the joy on her face contagious. "This is the best shopping in all of Chicago in one place. You've got Bloomingdales, Barneys, Neiman Markus, Saks and Nordstrom."

"Prada, Chanel, Tiffany's," Nanny added.

"Agent Provocateur," Edward whispered in my ear.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "This is amazing."

"You haven't started yet."

"Still. Look at this."

"I love travelling with you. The wonder in your eyes, Bella. It's beautiful."

I smiled up at his face. "I'm going to go broke."

He laughed. "I'll buy you whatever you want."

"What about rent? The mortgage payments?"

"That's all covered, baby."

"Do I need so many outfits?"

"If I get to watch you try them on…"

I smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Bella. You're on Chicago's Magnificent Mile. I think it's illegal not to buy stuff." He leaned down and kissed my lips. "Grams and Pop gave us a thousand dollars for Christmas. Spend it."

"A thousand dollars?"

"Yes."

"Well, you have to buy something. I'll feel bad."

"I'll spend my share at the lingerie shop."

"But that's for me."

"No, sexy girl. It's for me. Trust me."

I laughed. "You're insane, Edward Cullen."

"We've established that, I think."

I squeezed Edward's hand and we were off, shopping in some of the best boutiques and stores in the country. And thank god for the boys. Edward, Liam, Carlisle, Grandpa, Emmett and even Jasper's arms were full of bags and packages. Jasper was excited that he'd found Maria a beautiful red winter jacket.

"Maria? Yeah. I miss you, too. Um. I want to buy you a coat. It, it, it's beautiful." He laughed. "I want to buy it for you, but I don't know your size. Tell me. It doesn't matter to me." He sighed. "Okay. Here's Bella."

Jasper, his face bright red, passed me his cell phone. "Hi, Maria."

"Hey, Bella. I'm jealous."

I smiled. "Jasper will bring you here one day."

"I'm too embarrassed to tell him my size."

"Don't be, sweetheart. He loves your body."

"Well, my boobs make my jacket size big."

"Well, I'm jealous of you, then," I told her.

"Eighteen."

I flipped through the coat rack and pulled out the right size, before passing it to Jasper. He looked relieved that she told me. "They have it," I said, smiling. "Oh, honey. It's beautiful. Do you want to talk to Jasper, again?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Bella."

"Of course." I passed the phone back to Jasper and he smiled.

"You're welcome. No. You don't have to pay me for it." He looked up at Edward and I and blushed, again. "I love you, too. Okay. Bye."

"Is she excited?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why she won't just tell me her size."

"She's self-conscious," Esme said, giving her baby boy a hug. "She's sixteen. That's normal, baby. But, she told Bella, so you can still get it for her."

He nodded. "I wanted to get her a souvenir. I told her I would."

"You're a sweet boy, Jasper. What are you getting Rose?" Esme asked Emmett.

"Um…"

"Get her a nice sweater," Liam said. "She does wear clothes over all that lingerie."

Emmett laughed and shoved his uncle's shoulder. "I'm not that bad."

"You sort of are," Edward said.

"You can't talk, Edward."

Edward smiled. "I know. But, Bella did also buy some dresses and tops."

"Okay. I'll get her a sweater."

"What about this one?" Tanya asked, holding up a black and pink sweater. "It's beautiful."

"Nice. Yeah."

I smiled at him. Emmett was such a teenaged boy. He loved his girlfriend and he loved sex. It was normal for him to want to buy her lingerie, but Liam was right. Buying her some clothes would be nice, too. Something she could should show off to her friends and parents.

I wrapped my brother in law in a hug. "What's that for?" he asked.

"I just think you're really cute."

He laughed. "Thanks. What about a dress, too. Pink. I like her in pink."

So Tanya, Esme and I found Rose a beautiful dress, that was short, just how Em requested, but still classy.

We left Bloomingdales with way too many bags and heading up the street. Grandpa pulled Edward into Cartier and we all followed. "Dad," Esme said. "Cartier?"

"What? My grandson is getting married. He needs a classic timepiece."

Nanny wrapped her arm around Esme's shoulders. "Let him spoil the boy." I smiled. I was glad that Edward was getting spoiled for a change. He loved to spoil me, but he deserved the world.

"What do you like, son?" Grandpa asked.

Edward laughed and looked over his shoulder at me. "I don't know."

He reached out for my hand and we looked into the display cases, together. "I think I like the leather strap. The brown ones are nice."

I smiled at him. I liked watching him shop for himself. He was so cute.

"Can we see some of these?" Grandpa asked the salesman.

"Nothing has prices on it," Edward said.

"That's because you're not supposed to worry about it," Nanny said. "Let your Grandpa buy you something, Edward. You pick the one you like, honey."

I reached up and ran my fingers through Edward's hair at his temple. He wasn't that great at letting people spoil him. He winked at me and then looked back at the display case. "I like that shape," he said.

"That's the Tortue," The salesman said. "The tortoise shell shape designed in 1912 by Louis Cartier himself."

"See," Grandpa said. "My grandson has great taste. Put it on."

"It's beautiful," I said when Edward held his arm out.

He smiled and turned to hug Grandpa. "Thank you, Grandpa. This is too much."

Grandpa looked teary eyed and I could tell how much love he had for his namesake. How proud of him he was. "Well, you don't get it until July."

Edward laughed. "Thank you. I love it. I love you."

"I love you, too, son." Grandpa looked so excited to have the chance to spoil Edward.

"Twenty thousand dollars, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear as we walked up the street. "For a watch. That is insane."

"I happen to agree with Grandpa that you're worth it."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you. Speaking of worth it…" He stopped on the street and looked up Agent Provocateur. I laughed and he wrapped his arms around me, tightly. "I've been waiting years to bring you here."

"Before you met me?"

"Damn right."


	693. Provocateur

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I think I'm back on track! Still sick, but semi-organized! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 693 – Provocateur<strong>

"Grandpa, Alice and I are going to sit here on the couches," Carlisle said. "Take your time, girls. And boys."

Edward laughed. He was almost bouncing on his toes. Someone was excited.

"But not too long. I'm hungry," Alice said, smiling adorably.

"I'll hurry him along," I told her.

"As if," Edward said. "This is my moment."

"I'm going to sit with dad," Jasper said. He was bright red and I was glad he wasn't rushing things with Maria.

I giggled. "Edward," Esme called. "Bella. They have garters for the wedding."

"I'm going to pretend this isn't weird," Edward whispered in my ear. "My mom and Nanny in the lingerie store with us."

"It's not. It's for the wedding. We'll lose them after this"

"Look at this beautiful lace one," Nanny said.

"French lace," Esme said.

I smiled and looked up at Edward. "It's coming off with your teeth. You pick."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Wow. That was hot, Bella."

"It's true."

Nanny spanked Edward and he laughed. "I like this one. The pink satin one. It's soft, like you," he said, winking at me.

"I'm going to cry," Esme said.

"Don't, mom," Edward said, giving her a quick hug.

"I want to buy it for you, Bella," she said.

"Aw, Esme." I gave her a hug and she rocked me back and forth. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Okay. We'll leave you two to shop," Nanny said, winking at us.

"Yes. I'd like to go reign in Em. He's probably going out of control," Esme said.

"Ah. Let him," Edward said. "He's going to be eighteen soon."

"Don't remind me," she said.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's hips. "So, hubby to be. We've got a garter. What else would you like me to wear under my wedding gown?"

"What do I have to go on?"

"Strapless." I took his hands and ran them from my armpits to my hips. "Very tight and fitted along here."

"God. I want you."

I smiled. "Focus. You're in your dream store."

"Um. Right. Uh. Do you want a corset? Or, uh, a bra?"

I set my hands on his stubbly cheeks. "Don't lose it on me, now."

He laughed. "It's hard to think when I'm so…"

"Hard?" He winked at me and it was so, so cute. "I think a bra might be better. It's pretty tight and I think my tummy is flat enough to not need pulling in. I'll just have to watch what I eat for the next seven months."

"You're eating."

"Obviously."

"So, a strapless bra. Hmm. White."

Edward walked up and down the aisles. "French lace," he said, smiling. He took a stunning white lace bra off the rack and held it up. "You like?"

"Oh, god, Edward. It's gorgeous."

"And the matching thong?"

"Okay. For nighttime. But I want the brief for the wedding day. I want to be comfy."

Edward smiled and leaned in to kiss my neck. "God, you are going to look like an angel."

"I can't wait to wear it for you." I smiled. "Now, what about for New Year's Eve in Arizona?"

"Ooh. Something I can play with now?"

I giggled. "Darn right, handsome."

Edward and I walked around the store. "Having fun?" I asked Tanya as we passed them.

"Liam is," she said, laughing. He just smiled and shrugged, his arms full of black lace.

"This," Edward said. "I like the little bobbly things on this. And that its sheer. That's very New Year's Eve." I laughed as I watched him. He was just loving this. "What?"

"Nothing. You're adorable."

"I was going for sexy."

"That, too," I said.

"Can I play with this tonight?"

"You absolutely can."

He chuckled. "I mean, can I play with you in it?"

I smiled. "Yes."

He hugged me and kissed my lips. "Love you."

I giggled. "I know."

"Did you know they sell whips here?" Emmett asked from behind me.

"No. Why? You want to be whipped?" Edward asked him.

"Hell no. And I would never hit my girl, either," Em said. "I just think it's weird to find it here, that's all."

"What did you buy?" I asked him.

He laughed. "A bright green bra."

"Cool," Edward said. "She likes green?"

"She likes the eighties, I guess. Neon is eighties, right?"

"Right," I said.

"It's a hundred bucks," he said. "For one bra."

"It's a European store," Edward said. "Good stuff."

"I wanted to get her the thong, too, but it's ninety bucks on sale."

"The bra by itself is awesome gift," I said. "She'll love it."

"Well, I love it."

Edward laughed. "You are so my brother."

Emmett looked at the armful of lingerie that Edward was carrying and shook his head. "I'm so not as bad as you."

"Half of that is for the wedding," I said, defending Edward.

"Okay."

I laughed. "It is. Now stop talking about my underwear."

Emmett laughed and led the way to the cashier. Edward spend three hundred dollars on me. Three hundred dollars. But, this was his fantasy store, so I wasn't going to comment.

"That's a pretty damn big smile you have on your face," Liam said to Edward while we ate lunch at a high-end steak house.

"Just living my dreams, this week."

I rubbed his back and he winked at me. "Have you heard from your dad?" Carlisle asked me, breaking me out of my Edward-induced spell.

I smiled. "They got to Bodie last night at ten," I said. "He shot me a text message. Well, Heidi did. He's not great with texting."

"That's so fun for them," Esme said. "I'm so happy for your dad. He deserves this."

"I know. It took him long enough. But, Heidi is just perfect for him. And I love her, so I'm happy I get to keep her."

"She's a people collector," Edward teased.

"Hey, you're my prized piece," I said.

He leaned over and pressed a hard kiss to my lips. I blushed because we were in the middle in the restaurant, but he didn't seem to care that people could see him. He was so perfect.

"I'm so excited to see California," I said, hoping to distract from my red cheeks.

"LA?" Liam asked.

"No. Sacramento," I said. "For three days, I think."

"Going to see the Kings?"

"We are," Edward told his uncle. "My cool future father-in-law is hooking us up with tickets."

I laughed. "Do all guys know about basketball?"

"Yeah," Liam, Jasper and Emmett said at the same time. "It's in our genetics, I think."

"Bella didn't know," Edward said.

I bumped his shoulder with mine. "That is an obscure piece of sports trivia."

"I didn't know," Esme said.

Emmett laughed. "We still love you, mom."


	694. Jilly Bean

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Gah! I hate having a cold! I hope your day is less congested than mine! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 694 – Jilly Bean<strong>

"Riley," I said, giving Edward's cousin a tight hug.

"Looking good, Bella," Riley said, making me blush as usual. He actually was, too. This family's genetics were out of this world. His blonde hair was longer than the last time I saw him in the summer and was held back with a black hairband.

"Thank you," I said. "So one semester of college left?"

"The ladies are going to weep when I leave," he said as he shot me a wink.

"Haven't narrowed it down to just one, yet?" I asked.

"It's so hard," he said.

"That wasn't how it sounded, right?" Edward asked, walking over to wrap his arms around my shoulders.

Riley laughed and punched Edward's shoulder. "Yeah. I'm going to talk about my dick in front of your fiancée."

"Okay," I said, turning around to hug Riley's younger and shier brother, Sam. "Hey, Sam."

"Hi, Bella. How's school?"

"Good. I think I passed my finals."

"Awesome," he said, looking down at his hands. Shy boys were so cute.

"Still a computer genius?"

He laughed. "I know my way around."

"That wasn't how it sounded, right?" Edward asked from behind me.

"God, Edward," Riley said, before wrapping his arms around my shoulders. He kissed my cheek. "Is he always this bad?"

I smiled. "Usually."

Edward chuckled and winked at me. He always was a jealous guy, but since the whole incident with Ray, we hadn't really been apart, or around other men that weren't family. I didn't blame him for wanting to protect me, but I wasn't sure the boys knew about it, or not. And I didn't want to put a damper on the little family reunion, either.

"Have you met Tanya?" I asked them.

"No," Sam said.

"She's in the kitchen with Uncle Liam," Edward said. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips when we were alone. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I love your cousins. Are you okay?" He nodded his head and I set my hands on his cheeks. "I'm fine, Edward."

"His arms around you," he started and then shook his head. He had that pain, that fear in his eyes, again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I understand. But, I'm safe here. Try to relax and enjoy your family, okay?"

He kissed my lips. "I love you." He started for the kitchen and then turned to see why I wasn't following him.

"I'll be right there," I said and watched him walk into the kitchen. I sat on the couch and let out a deep breath. I was so tired. It had been such a busy day on the Magnificent Mile. A great one, though. I heard laughter from the kitchen and I smiled. I was glad Tanya was getting along with everyone.

"You okay?" I looked up and smiled when I saw Nanny.

"Hi. Yeah. I'm good."

"Busy morning, huh?"

"It was amazing."

Nanny sat down beside me and pulled me into her arms. I just sat there and enjoyed her love and concern for me. A girl couldn't get enough of a grandmother's love. "How's our boy?"

"It was a rough couple weeks, Nanny."

She kissed my forehead, still not letting me go. "I know. Is he sleeping?"

"He was having trouble with it leading up to Christmas, but the last few night have been good. His dad taught him a meditation technique and that seems to be working for him."

"I was so worried, Bella. About both of you."

"I think time is helping," I said. "Do his cousins know? About what happened back in Seattle?"

She nodded. "They thought it was best to just act normal."

"I like that plan," I said. "You have a beautiful family, Nanny. You should be so proud of them."

"Oh, I am. And of you, too, sweetheart."

I squeezed her close. "Thank you for including me, Nanny. It means everything to me."

"You're just so easy to love, Bella." I smiled and then peeked over my shoulder. Edward was standing in the kitchen door looking over at me. I waved and he smiled, looking a little guilty at getting caught. "You'd better go check on him," she said. "And go get something to eat. I have all sorts of nibbles set out."

I got up and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Nanny."

Edward took my hands and pulled me close to his body. "I'm sorry for acting like an ass around my cousins. I'm not jealous."

"You're fine, babe," I said. "How's it going in here?"

"Awesome. Tanya is fitting right in. She even made Riley blush."

I giggled and rubbed his back. "Good for her." I smiled as I watched the Cullens and Masons all mulling around the kitchen, eating and laughing.

"Did you want something to eat, babe?" he asked. "There's a ton of food out here."

"I'll get something in a minute. I just want to cuddle right now."

He kissed the top of my head and held me close. We hadn't really talked about Ray for the last four or five days. Edward seemed to be doing well and I didn't want to keep bringing it up, but when Riley wrapped his arms around me, it seemed to trigger a memory in his mind.

And I had no problem holding him. A relationship was about being there for each other. And even among the happy moments, life was hard, sometimes. We could handle it. I was sure of it.

The doorbell rang and Esme ran to the door. "Hey, Collin," I heard her say. "Merry Christmas, big brother."

"Ooh. Kevin and his girlfriend with the glasses?"

Edward laughed. "Yeah. Let's go meet her." He threaded his fingers with mine and led me to the living room.

Kevin saw Edward and ran over to give him a hug. He said something in his ear and Edward nodded. The sweetness of this family blew me away. He wrapped me in a hug and kissed my cheek. "Merry Christmas, Bella."

"Thank you, Kevin. I've missed you. Where's your girlfriend?"

He laughed. "Why am I getting the feeling that no one wants to see me? Just kidding. Nanny's hugging her."

"Hi." A pretty blonde girl with cute pigtails, a piercing in her lip and big floral patterned glasses walked over to Kevin and squeezed his hand. She was short, like I was, but had a quiet confidence to her. I liked her instantly.

"Hi," I said, giving her a hug. "I'm Bella and this is my fiancé, Edward. Kevin's cousin."

Edward held his hand to shake hers, but she just gave him a hug, instead. "Nice to meet you. Kevin talks about you, a lot. I feel like I know you."

Edward laughed and blushed a little. "He's been talking about you since the summer. But, I didn't catch your name."

"Jill," she said. "Or, if you ask Kev, Jilly, Jilly Bean, Jelly Bean, you name it."

I laughed as Kevin blushed. They were so cute, together. I was just excited to have another girl to chat with. The room was getting very full of testosterone.

She took my hand and led me over to the couch. "So, I hear you're one of those kick ass chics."

I smiled and looked over my shoulder at Edward. He winked at me and gave me a thumbs up. I was just happy that he looked relaxed, again. And he looked happy that he was surrounded by his family. Edward was reluctant to come at first. But, this was a good trip. I was glad we came.


	695. Too Late

**A/N - Happy Monday! Sorry this late...another family medical emergency! Sigh! Thanks for being patient! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 695 – Too Late<strong>

"You took a burlesque class?" Jill asked Tanya and I as we all sat together on the floor in the living room.

"Well, Edward bought Bella the tuition and then I followed her with a couple of our friends back in Seattle," Tanya said. "It was fun."

"Like, show me a move," Jill said, eating another pickle.

I blushed and Tanya took my hand, hauling me to my feet. "Okay," she said. "Imagine us in pasties and long white gloves."

"Done," Riley called out.

Tanya laughed and Liam smacked his nephew on the back of the head. "I guess I'm talking too loud. Okay. No one look at us."

"Too late," Riley said, laughing as Liam tackled him on the couch.

"It's not stripping. It's just about making a show about moving your body and expressing your sensuality."

I shook my shoulders and slowly unzipped my vest.

"Woo. Go, Bella," Nanny called out.

I giggled and set my hands on my hot cheeks. I looked up at Edward and he winked at me. I didn't think the entire family was watching us. Come to think of it, it had gotten quiet. Thank goodness I felt comfy with these people.

"It's in the walk." Tanya started strutting around the living room. Alice was giggling at us and Carlisle laughed as he squeezed his daughter close to him.

Tanya and I sat back down on the floor to show Jill the shoulder shimmy. She played right along with us and all the guys clapped for us, making us all laugh. Kevin whistled at Jill. "I should have introduced her to you girls ages ago."

"Oh, whatever, Kev. I have moves," she said. Collin laughed and shook his head. It was obvious that Jill had already been welcomed into the Mason family. Everyone seemed to love her. Including me.

"I'll be right back." I got up to go get more food and sort of escape the embarrassing situation I had put myself in. I smelled Edward's cologne and then felt his arms around my waist. "Hey, sexy lady." He kissed my neck and I giggled.

"Hey."

"Those were some pretty hot moves out there."

"I'm embarrassed."

"Why? You're just having fun and being yourself. The clothes stayed on. It's all good."

"I just burlesqued in front of your dad and grandpa."

Edward laughed. "They're mature."

"Mm hmm."

"Have you tried Nanny's buffalo chicken? It's so good."

I giggled and turned my face to kiss his soft stubbly chin. He was sweet to change the subject. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." He kissed my forehead and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "All my cousins were worried about you."

"They're sweet. Did you tell them that we're happy and that we had the best Christmas ever?"

He chuckled and ran his hand over my hip. "I did."

"Did you tell them that we're only looking forward to our amazing future?"

He kissed me softly. "I did."

"Did you tell them that you're my hero?"

Edward looked into my eyes. "No. I told them you were mine." And my heart melted.

"Hey, guys." I turned and smiled when I saw Jill and Kevin. "I heard something about Nanny's buffalo chicken?"

Edward laughed. "I was just bragging it up to Bella."

"I love your piercing," I said to Jill of the little diamond stud above her lip. "Did it hurt?"

"My Monroe? A little. But, not bad," she said. She moved her hair away from her neck and I saw a little trail of blue stars tattooed behind her ear. "This did, though."

"Oh, my god. I know. Mine killed, too," I said. "That's pretty by the way."

"Thanks. Where's yours?"

I looked over my shoulder to see that no one else was going to come in and I pulled down my pants a little to show her my tattooed hip. "It means eternal love," I said.

I noticed Kevin wasn't looking and I had to give him awesome boyfriend/cousin credit for it. I lifted Edward's shirt. "We match."

Kevin laughed. "Since when did you have a tattoo?"

Edward smiled. "Since November."

"That's sexy," Jill said. "I love that you have the same thing." She batted her eyelashes at Kevin.

"No damn way," he said. "You keep getting inked all you want, but I don't want one."

Edward laughed. "Afraid of the pain? It's not actually that bad."

"Nah. My body is perfect the way it is."

I smiled at him. He was cute. "How many do you have?" I asked Jill.

"Um. Six. I'm trying to work on Kevvy so we can get one together for my number seven. I have this one behind my ear. One on my ankle, my thigh, my wrist," she said, showing me the small lettering of the name "Lily" on her inner wrist. "Um. I have one on my shoulder and one right above my," she looked up at Edward and giggled. "You know."

"That's sexy," I said.

"It is," Kevin added, his cheeks flushed.

Jill rolled her eyes at him and he laughed. "So, do you have anything pierced?" she asked me.

"No," I said. "I was thinking about getting my belly button done, though."

She lifted her sweater to show me hers. "They're fun," she said. "Doesn't hurt that much. It's a pain in the ass not to let your clothes rub on it while it heals, though."

"Same with the tattoo," I said.

"Wait until the summer," she said. "Then you can wear little shortie tops and low cut shorts."

"Ooh," Edward said wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "I like this plan."

I laughed and looked up at his face. He winked at me and I felt my tummy flutter. My god, I loved this man.

"So when's the wedding?" she asked.

"July twenty-third," I said, unable to keep the excitement from my voice. "This summer."

"That is so exciting," she said. "And you're having it in Seattle?"

"Forks," I said. "It's about three hours west of Seattle. It's where we bought a house."

"You guys are so domestic." I loved hearing that. I loved that other people, even people we just met, could see how much Edward and I were devoted to one another, how much we loved each other.

"So, you guys are in Math, together?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm studying to be a Math teacher and Kev is going to be some kind of numbers genius, I'm sure."

"Oh, hardly," he said. And he reminded of Edward in that moment. Downplaying his intelligence. They were cousins, alright.

"He's always been good at Math," Edward said, smiling. "The bastard."

Kevin laughed and punched Edward in the shoulder. "Piss off. You're a Chemistry wizard." Kevin pointed at him. "This guy," he said, laughing, "has always tried to compete with me. Like our whole lives."

Edward chuckled. "As if. You're the one that always phoned me to check my scores."

"Boys," Jill said. "Too bad they're so damn hot."

I giggled. Yeah. I really loved this girl.


	696. I Believe You

**A/N - Happy New Year's Eve! I hope it's a great one for all of you! The new year looks good...we'll finish this sequel in January and then start the next sequel. I'm hoping to finish my manuscript and, fingers crossed, find a publisher. Thank you all for being such incredible fans and one of my best support systems. Thanks for reading, truly! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 696 – I Believe You<strong>

"I loved today," I mused, tangling my fingers through Edward's chest hair and giving it a little tug. It was close to midnight and the family had just left. We were all meeting up for lunch and ice skating the next day, though, so the goodbyes weren't hard. This time.

I kissed his shoulder and then smiled up at his face. "I loved it a lot."

He hummed and looked over at me. "Me, too."

"What was your favourite part?"

"Making love to you."

"Aww."

He laughed. "Well, I should say, you making love to me. Waking me up like that, just taking me. Oh, and Agent Provocateur. Picking out your lingerie for our wedding day."

I propped myself up on my forearm and leaned over his face to kiss his beautiful, kissable, delicious lips. "I love you."

"I love you, Isabella Swan."

"You know who else I love?"

He laughed. "Who?"

"Jill."

He smiled. "I like her, too. And even more, I like how happy Kevin is with her."

"What do you think about the tattoo she has you know where?"

"I don't think about other girls' you know wheres."

I giggled. "Thank you. Would you want me to get a tattoo there?"

"No."

"Really? I think it's pretty sexy."

"I don't want to even imagine Spence with nose a mere inch from your pussy for a couple hours. His fingers rubbing ointment over it." He shook his head. "No."

I pinched his nipple and he rolled over, capturing me in arms and holding me to his chest.

"I didn't say Spence had to do it."

"Eh. Bella. Don't make me share."

I giggled. "You don't have to share."

"Is that something you really want, babe?" he asked, slipping his hand between my legs and fluttering his fingers over the seam of my jeans. I hummed and pushed back into his hand. "You want to tattoo this pretty little pussy?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and groaned. "God, Edward. That feels so good."

He chuckled. "A lot better than a needle would."

"Mm. Harder, baby."

He pressed his lips to mine and deepened the kiss. He tongue glided over mine, his lips sucked and kissed and pressed against mine. All while his fingers worked their magic between my legs.

"Edward." His name was a breath on my lips.

He hummed and cuddled his face into my neck as I caught my breath. "God, you're so beautiful."

I giggled and rubbed his back. "What was that?"

"What? An orgasm. You're not a stranger to those, baby."

I slid my hand down his back and slapped his bum. "Don't get smart. Since when were you possessive of certain body parts?"

He chuckled. "I'm not crazy. I'm not possessive. I just don't think I would okay with a pussy tattoo."

"Stop saying pussy. You're making me blush."

He kissed my lips. "Sorry. It's pretty."

"The word?"

"Your blush."

I frowned at him and he laughed. "I don't even want one."

"Good."

"But, even if I did, I wouldn't get Spence to do it."

"I know."

I kept looking into his eyes and out of nowhere his started to water. I bit my lip and shut my eyes. My heart hurt for him right now. He was trying so hard to act normal, to be happy, but he was obviously still having trouble with the fact that the campus rapist had tried to hurt me.

"Bella." He took a stuttered breath. "Hey, we're going ice skating tomorrow. Your first time."

I looked into his eyes again and he was silently begging me to let it go. He didn't want to talk about it and I didn't blame him. I pressed my lips to his and he kissed me back, eagerly. "Talk to me, baby," he whispered. "About anything. Distract me."

"Um." My mind was blank except for how much I just wanted to hold him and let him cry it out. "I love you."

He laughed. "I know. I love you. What else?" He sounded desperate.

"Oh. Remember when we were at Agent Provocateur?"

He smiled and it was beautiful. "I'll never forget it."

"And you bought me that beautiful sheer black number with the little dangly things? You asked if you could play with it, tonight. Why don't I put it on?"

He buried his face into my shoulder and started to cry. Hard. I kind of panicked because, let's face it, Edward rarely cried. He wasn't like me.

I wrapped him tightly in my arms and rubbed his strong back. I kissed his hair and trying to shush him, but he couldn't even speak, so I didn't ask him what was bothering him, tonight. I didn't think it was Riley giving me hug, wrapping his arms around me. That couldn't have upset Edward this much.

And then it occurred to me why Edward was tired this morning. He wasn't sleeping, again.

There was a soft knock on the door and Carlisle peeked his head in the room. He was in pajama pants and a t-shirt and his hair was messy. I nodded at him and he came to sit at the end of the bed. "Deep breaths, son. Come on. In and out. Focus on Bella, Edward."

"I can't do this anymore." He voice was muffled in my hair, but we heard him.

"What can't you do, Edward?"

"I had a nightmare last night. A really fucking bad one." He rolled over to look at his dad. His cheeks were wet with tears and his eyes looked so empty. "Can you just give me some damn drugs so I can sleep? It's been two and half weeks, dad. Why can't I just forget this?"

Carlisle patted his leg. "Son. Two and half weeks is not a long time. Not when you're trying to deal with a traumatic experience. It's normal to take weeks or even months to fully cope with these fears you have."

"Months?" I pressed my lips to his shoulder and he reached up and cradled my head. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm scaring you."

"Edward. I want you to talk. Why didn't you tell me about your dream?"

"Because, dad, plug your ears, we had a freaking hot morning together and you were so excited to go shopping and then we bought you lingerie for the wedding and it was fun and happy and I didn't want to bring up rape."

I felt a sob bubble up. I felt so lost. I wanted to help him, but I didn't know what to do.

"Edward, I could give you tranquilizers like Valium or Ativan to help you sleep, but if you take too many, they lose their effectiveness and you could be at risk for addiction. I'm not medicating you. Cry it out, son. Talk it out, write it down, go for a run, but don't ignore it and don't try to hide it. We're not judging you, Edward. We love you. Just don't shut us out, okay?"

He reached up and wiped his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I thought I was doing so good. I was sleeping well for the last week and I hadn't thought about, you know, him. And Christmas was amazing and I'm really happy." He started crying, again, and it broke my heart. He was trying so hard for me. Trying to be the strong one.

Carlisle leaned closer to wrap his son in a hug. "I love you, kid. You have to keep going. One hour, one day at a time. You're going to get through this."

Carlisle spoke with such conviction. I believed him. I knew he was right. Edward was going to be fine. We were going to be fine. And we were happy. This was just a setback.

I rubbed his back in slow soothing circles and he leaned over to kiss my lips. "I love you, Bella. I'm sorry I'm not keeping together."

"I love you, too, babe. Just take your time. We're going to get through this, okay?"

He gave me a sad smile. "I believe you."


	697. I Just Want You

**A/N - Happy New Year! Let's get Edward smiling again, shall we? Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 697 – I Just Want You<strong>

"Okay, take off your pants," I said to Edward the minute Carlisle left us alone.

He laughed and it made me smile because it was his real laugh. "Why, Bella. What do you have in mind?"

It was so, so good to see him smile even though his pretty eyes were red. I was happy that I could do that for him. "I was thinking you could go wash your face and strip naked and I'll take care of the rest."

He pulled me into his arms and pressed a nice hard kiss to my lips. "I love you."

"I know you do, Edward. I love you, too. So much, baby. And I want to help. And if I can't help, I can at least listen."

"I know. I'm sorry."

I kissed his lips, again. "You don't have to apologize to me, Edward." I pressed my forehead to his. "Go. I have a plan."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"Mm. Hurry."

He climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I took a deep steadying breath. We were going to be okay. I stripped out of my clothes and then rooted through the Agent Provocateur bag. I pulled on the panties, the bra, the garter belt, the stockings: the entire sheer black outfit that Edward had loved.

I was going to keep his mind on what mattered. Us. I pulled a bottle of vanilla body lotion out of my bag and then went to lie back on the bed.

Edward walked out the bathroom, completely naked, with a shy smile on his face. But when he saw me in my new lingerie, he just beamed. "Wow."

"You like that, handsome?"

"I love it. Wow, baby. You look," he chuckled. "Just, wow."

"I'm going to say the same about you."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I look like shit. But, thanks, anyway."

"Come here."

He walked over to the bed and reached out his hands for mine. I grabbed them and tugged him fast so he fell on me. He started laughing and of course, I started giggling, too. "Someone's eager," I teased through my laughter.

"Mm. Always," he said, rolling off me and pulling me with him, wrapping me tightly in his arms. "What's your plan?"

"I'm going to help you sleep."

"That's not really on my mind right now."

"Too bad. That's the plan. I'm your sexy massage therapist."

"Okay," he said. He sighed and then winked at me. "If you must."

"Get on your tummy."

He kissed my neck, over my collar bones, down to the amazing cleavage this bra gave me. "You are incredible."

I smiled. "Thank you. Now, do what you're told."

He laughed and kissed my lips, again. "I like when you tell me what to do."

"Good. I'll do it more."

"Mm. Please."

I laughed. "Okay. So, roll over."

He gave me a quick hug and then rolled onto his stomach. He groaned and lifted his hips, adjusted himself, then laid down flat on the bed. "Sorry. Natural reaction to you in lingerie."

I giggled, again. "Are you okay? Comfy on your stomach?"

"I'm good. Carry on with your amazing plan."

I straddled his thighs and then just laid down on top of him. I traced my fingers up and down his sides, buried my face into his back and just breathed him in. I kissed him softly between the shoulder blades. "I love you," I whispered.

"Thanks."

I smiled and kissed his back again. "Okay. Sorry. I got distracted."

He chuckled. "I'm not complaining."

"Okay." I squeezed some of the beautifully scented lotion in my hands and rubbed them together. "Now, the plan," I said, pressing my fingers into the tight muscles of his back, "is to get you nice and relaxed."

"Mm. Your hands should be insured."

I laughed and kept on massaging. "How does that feel?" I circled my thumbs over his shoulders and felt him physically relax.

"So good."

"You have such a beautiful body, babe. My god. You're so muscley."

He chuckled. "Muscley, huh?"

"Yeah." I put some more lotion on my hands and rubbed from his shoulder to his hand. He gave my hand a light squeeze. "You're perfection, baby."

He chuckled. "Physically, maybe close."

"Ah. And we almost had an admission."

"Is that what you're working on?" he asked

I rubbed his other shoulder, tricep, bicep, forearm, wrist, palm until he grasped my hand, again. "I just want you to see what I do when I look at you."

"What do you see?"

"I see a man that is ruled by his heart. That loves and appreciates every single person in his life. Every single moment. You are sweet and loving and caring and sensitive. You have values and morals and plans and Edward, I can't wait to share forever with you.

"I can't wait for our future and I love our past. But, I love now, too. Our present. You make me laugh at least a hundred times a day. You tell me you love me even more. You show it, too. You are selfless. You want nothing more than to make me happy. And, baby, you've done that a thousand times over."

Edward reached up and wipe his eyes. "Wow. You make me sound pretty great."

"It's all true, baby. And you know what else? I'm not done."

He laughed. "No?"

"Not even close. You are the smartest person I know. And," I said, when he tried to cut me off, "you are modest. You don't want to brag about your big, beautiful, sexy brain." I gave his scalp a quick rub and he laughed.

"And, Mr. Cullen. You have the prettiest, deepest green eyes. And I know I'm not focusing on the physical here, because, let's face it, that would take three hours, but your eyes show me how much you love me. How much you listen to me, how much you care. And it's darn sexy."

I rubbed his lower back, his sides and up his ribcage.

"But besides all that, you are brave and strong and devoted to me and Edward, no matter how you feel right now, whether it's scared or sad or angry, I just want you to know that I feel safe with you and because of you. You are my future and you mean everything to me. I'm going to be here to hold you and love you and kiss you forever."

He rolled over under me and reached up for my hands. "Hey. I didn't get to your ass yet," I teased, before I laid down on top of him.

He smiled and kissed my lips. "You are absolutely the best thing that's ever happened to me, Bella Swan."

He rubbed my back and then slipped his hands to my bum. "Are you getting frisky with me?" I asked him.

"Maybe." He winked at me. "All my muscles are relaxed, baby. I feel amazing. Well, all but one muscle."

I giggled. "Do you feel up to it? I don't mind just holding you, handsome."

"Oh, I'm up."

His eyes looked tired and sore and his cheeks were flushed, but he looked better, he look relieved. Lighter, even. The boy had to learn to talk. Because once he opened up, he seemed to be able to let go.

I ran my fingers through his hair. "I think the walls are thinner here."

He chuckled, again. "I'm starting to think that, too. Does it bother you?"

"It really should. But, right now," I said, smiling back at his sexy face, "I just want you."


	698. The Best News

**A/N - Happy Thursday! New Year and I seem to be on a roll posting early! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 698 – The Best News<strong>

**Tuesday, December 28**

"Mm." I groaned and smiled. Last night had started off heart wrenching, but had ended on such a beautiful note. Edward made love to me, kissed me, loved me. He promised me with his eyes, with his lips, with his heart that he would open up to me. Or at least try. And that was all I wanted.

I rolled over and opened my eyes. A pillow. Edward had slipped out of bed and replaced his warm body with a pillow. Mean. I sat up and stretched and then rubbed my eyes. I hoped he was okay. I hoped that he hadn't had another nightmare.

If we were home, I would have run downstairs to check. But, I was a guest here, so I ran in the bathroom, had a super fast shower and got dressed in some black leggings and the fuzzy white sweater Edward had liked yesterday when I'd tried it on.

I slapped on a quick coat of mascara and French braided my hair before running down the stairs to find Edward. I heard his laughter before I saw him. He was playing checkers with his grandpa. I just stood and watched him for a minute. He looked so happy, so at home. This trip was good for him.

I felt delicate arms around my shoulders and smiled when I turned to see Esme's beautiful face. "How are you doing this morning?"

I really appreciated the mom hug. "I'm hanging in. I was worried about him until thirty seconds ago."

"He got up a couple hours ago."

"Nightmares?"

"No. He said he was hungry, so Nanny taught him how to make a French toast casserole."

"Aw."

Edward turned, obviously having heard my voice. "Good morning, gorgeous."

I smiled. "Good morning, handsome. Did you save me some of your culinary masterpiece?"

"Of course. I made it with you in mind. It's sweet, sugar."

Grandpa laughed and Edward chuckled right along with him. I couldn't help but smile. Esme let me go and I walked over to kiss first Grandpa's cheek and then Edward's lips. "Are you good?"

He nodded. "Perfect."

"You sure?"

I was met by his amazing laughter. "I'm sure. I'll tell you. I promised."

I rubbed his fuzzy cheek. "Thank you."

"Okay. Let's get you breakfast." He got up and shook his grandpa's hand. "Great game."

"Oh, I'm interrupting. You can finish your game. I can wait," I said.

"We're done. I lost," Edward said, smiling over at Grandpa. "As usual."

"You'll get me one year," Grandpa said, chuckling.

"I doubt it," Edward said.

Grandpa stood up and gave Edward a hug. "Hey, Jasper," he called. "Get over here. I need a checkers partner."

I turned and smiled when I saw Jasper, all dressed and showered, just walking down the stairs. "Coming," he said. He stopped at Edward first and looked at him. "Is everything okay?"

Edward wrapped his baby brother in a hug. "I'm still having a hard time, bro. But, I'm okay."

I was proud of Edward for telling Jasper the truth. "Oh," Jasper said. He looked scared and worried. "Um, you, you, you can talk to me, too."

"Thank you. I will. I love you, Jazz."

"Love you."

Edward squeezed his shoulder and then took my hand and led me into the kitchen. "Nanny? I've found a hungry girl."

Nanny laughed. "Let's feed her, then, shall we?"

I smiled as I watched Edward with his grandparents. He was so happy here, so absolutely comfortable. It was such a beautiful thing to watch and I wished Nanny and Grandpa lived closer to Washington.

"Oh, Edward. Baby, this is amazing," I said after taking my first bite of his breakfast.

"No moaning, Bella. Children in the room," Emmett said, walking in with Alice on his shoulders.

Edward laughed. "You got that right."

Emmett laughed and set Alice down, before walking over to Edward to give him a tight hug. A literal bear hug. "What's that for?" Edward asked, even though he knew.

"No reason."

"Thanks."

I almost started to cry, but I held back because Alice was in the room. Edward smiled and then sat at the table between me and his dad. I rubbed his thigh and he winked at me. "Are you going to make this for me, everyday?" I asked him before taking yet another bite.

"If you want to be three hundred pounds," Emmett said, laughing.

"She gets lots of exercise," Edward said, a cute little smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him and everyone laughed. "Is there nutmeg in here, Nanny?" I asked.

"Half a teaspoon," she said.

"It's lovely," I said.

"I've been making this every holiday season for as long as I can remember." She rubbed Edward's back. "And now Edward knows the secret recipe."

"Oooh," I said, smiling at him. "Are you going to share it with me?"

"Can you write it down, Nanny?" Edward asked. He looked so sweet and innocent. "I already forget. I thought it was a tablespoon of nutmeg."

"Oh, goodness, Edward," she laughed. "I'll write it down for you, Bella."

"Hey," he said. "I can follow a recipe. I think. But you were just throwing things in. Without measuring spoons."

"She's been cooking for a lot of years," Carlisle said, rocking a still exhausted looking Alice in his arms.

"Hey," Nanny scolded. "I'm not that old, Dr. Cullen."

We all laughed and Esme wrapped her arms around Carlisle's shoulders and smoothed Alice's hair back from her face. She, too, looked happy to be back at home, around her mom and dad, her siblings. This trip seemed rejuvenating for all the Cullens. I felt blessed to be here with them, to share in that.

I heard hurried footsteps on the stairs and then a flushed and panicked looking Liam appeared in the kitchen. "Hey, big bro," he said to Carlisle. "Can I borrow you for a minute? And Bella."

I frowned but stood up, immediately. "Is everything okay, Li?" Nanny asked.

"Yeah. Uh, I don't know." He chuckled, looking completely lost, surprised and a little in shock.

And I knew in that second what was going on.

Tanya was pregnant.

It was the only explanation. Why else would he need Carlisle? And obviously, I was one of Tanya's best friends, so that's why he needed me.

I smiled and leaned over to kiss Edward's confused face. "I love you. I'll be right back."

"Yeah. Okay."

I practically floated up the stairs ahead of the guys, but pouted when I saw Tanya's tear-stained cheeks. She was lying in Liam's bed in a beautiful black satin nightie, but her hair was twisted up in a messy bun. She had an empty basin in front of her and a glass of water clutched in her shaking hands as if she was holding onto it for dear life.

"Tan?" I asked and climbed in beside her.

She smiled at me and then bit her lip to hold back tears. I smiled back at her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders to hold her close.

"Are you not feeling well?" Carlisle asked Liam as they both stepped into the bedroom. He took one look at Tanya and realization dawned on his face. "Hi, sweetheart," he said, straightening his shoulders and going into doctor mode.

"I've been throwing up all night," she said, her voice dry and scratchy.

"Okay," Carlisle said. "Do you keep a calendar to track menstruation?"

Tanya pressed her lips together and I rubbed her back. "I'm two weeks late." She looked at me and then bit her lip. "I'm sorry I didn't say, I just wanted to get through Christmas first. But, then, I started throwing up and I couldn't ignore it, anymore."

"You don't have to apologize to me," I told her. "You didn't know for sure."

Carlisle smiled. "Now, we don't want to jump to conclusions until you take a pregnancy test, but if you're two weeks late, we can estimate that you're five to six weeks along, Tanya. And, coincidently, that's when morning sickness usually makes its first appearance."

Liam laughed and sat beside her on the bed. He leaned over and pressed the softest, sweetest, going-to-be-a-new-first-time-daddy kiss on her dry lips. "So, it's your fault I'm throwing up," she teased, before giving him a scared smile.

He chuckled. "I take all blame and will be your humble servant for the next, what, eight months."

"Ooh. You all heard that," she said. "Um, Carlisle, when would I be due? You know, if I am, you know?"

He smiled. "Let's see. The last week of August."

"I'll have to take a semester off," she said. "And then finish my degree."

"Sounds perfect," Liam said.

"So, this is good news?" I asked.

She laughed and wiped at a fresh round of tears. "We weren't planning it," she said, looking into Liam's eyes. "But, I'm really excited."

He smiled back at her and the look he gave, god, I could have melted. They were so in love. "This is the best news."


	699. Understandable

**A/N - Happy Friday! I wrote a split chapter; half Bella, half Edward. I've missed his brain. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 699 – Understandable<strong>

**BPOV**

"So, I think it happened the weekend before Thanksgiving," Tanya said. We were both lying in bed together and she had her head resting on my chest. "We were at a romantic bed and breakfast."

"That was five weeks ago?" I asked.

"Yeah. You were in Denver."

"What a perfect setting to make a baby."

She giggled. "I know."

Carlisle and Liam had gone downstairs to share the news and then go pick up a pregnancy test and some prenatal vitamins. I didn't mind spending the morning in bed with one of my best friends in the world on the day she found out she was expecting.

"You're going to be a mom."

She giggled. "I know. It's funny. Liam and I have talked about it a lot. I know he wants kids. I want kids. We want them together. I just thought that maybe we'd wait until I was finished school, you know."

"So, the baby wanted to come a year early," I said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You can still finish school."

"I know. And I'm going to Dallas has a daughter and she's kicking ass at life, right?"

I smiled. "She is. And you know what else? She's going to freak out."

Tanya laughed. "I know. Oh. We have to throw her an engagement party when we get back to Seattle."

"Definitely."

"Oh, god. I'm going to puke, again." She sat up and I set her bucket in front of her and rubbed her back. She let out a deep breath. "Nope. False alarm." She moaned and dropped her head to her knees. "How can a baby that's probably as big as darn blueberry make me feel so sick?"

I smiled at the thought of the little life inside of her and brushed the tears from my eyes. "I think it's the hormones."

"Aw, Bella," she said, turning her head to look at me. "Don't cry."

"I'm just excited for you," I said. "And for Liam."

"I know you are. But, last month you were really torn between wanting a baby right away and waiting until you were back in Forks. It's okay if you're dreaming of your own baby. Totally understandable."

I shook my head. "I'm good. I promise. I'm just going to spoil your baby rotten."

She smiled. "You can borrow him whenever you want. Maybe give Liam and I a sexy night out?"

"Or in?" I said. We both started giggling.

"Girls?" I looked over and smiled when I saw Nanny, Esme and a shy looking Alice standing at the door.

"Hi," Tanya said, running her hands quickly over her hair. "I'm sorry to hide out in bed all morning."

"Sweetheart." Esme had Tanya in her arms instantly and rocked her back and forth. "Liam told us the news."

Tanya smiled. "Well, we think. Carlisle wants to do a test to make sure."

"A new grandbaby," Nanny said, giving her the next hug.

I held my arms out to Alice and she gently climbed into the bed. I pulled her into my arms and kissed the side of her head. "Why's everyone crying?" she whispered in my ear.

"We're just excited," I told her. "Happy tears. Uncle Liam and Aunty Tanya might be having a baby."

"You don't look like you're going to have a baby," Alice mused.

Tanya smiled. "Thank goodness," she said, making Alice giggle.

"The baby is really tiny right now and it lives in Aunty Tanya's tummy," Nanny said.

"Can I touch him?" Tanya took Alice's hand and set it on her stomach. "I think I can feel him move." Her eyes were wide with wonder and innocence. It was so cute.

"I'm probably just hungry," Tanya said, winking at me.

"Come on," Nanny said. "Out of bed. We'll get you some ginger ale for the nausea. Or would you like spearmint tea?"

Someone was about to be spoiled.

**EPOV**

"So, you're going to be a dad?" I asked for the thirty-fifth time, I was sure.

Uncle Liam laughed as he pulled into the drug store parking lot. "Yeah." And after saying that thirty-five times, he still sounded in awe.

I couldn't blame him. I was burning with jealousy. That wasn't to say I wasn't ecstatic for both he and Tanya, but my god, I wanted to experience that for myself. To see Bella's body change, to grow with our baby. To watch her giggle when the baby kicked or moved. To rub her tired feet and soak in the bathtub with her.

God, she must be going through the same emotions. It hadn't been more than three weeks since she was heartbroken over getting her period. She knew we weren't ready, whatever the hell that meant. But, she wanted a family with me.

And that was a damn special feeling. I hadn't seen her since Liam told us the news and I had the urge to just pull her in my arms and hold her, to ask her how was feeling. I pulled my phone out.

'_Hey, baby girl. Crazy news, huh? I love you with all my heart. We'll practice our baby making skills tonight, okay? Did I mention that I love you? ~ E. Oh, you looked damn good in that sweater this morning. ;)'_

"This was the drug store where I bought all my condoms as a teenager. Kind of ironic I'm buying a pregnancy test from the same place," Uncle Liam said as we walked inside, five guys to pick out a pregnancy test. Liam looked over at Emmett and Jasper and laughed. "I mean…"

My dad laughed and patted his back. "And that's a good lesson. Your uncle has been having sex for more than twenty years. No babies, well, until now. Condoms are effective."

"You make me sound like such a player, Carlisle. I'm hurt," Liam said, setting his hand over his heart, before laughing with us.

I wrapped my arms around Jasper's shoulder. "Did you try, yet?" I whispered.

He flushed bright red and nodded.

"Did it go okay? A little different than a banana, huh?"

He laughed. "I probably need more practice."

"Do you need more?"

"No. I only tried once."

Yeah. I was glad that I wasn't fifteen. Everything seemed so scary and overwhelming. Wait. I was nineteen and everything still was scary and overwhelming. Just new things. I had a house and a fiancée and four plus years of college to go. And on top of that, I was having nightmares of losing Bella.

Lots on my plate, but I was trying to enjoy life and not worry so much. Something could always go wrong. Things didn't always fall into their perfect places or follow a schedule. I was working hard to relax more. To try to take things as they came. Hell, I had an amazing support system. I had my family and most importantly, I had my Bella.

"So, Clearblue is great one," my dad said, grabbing a box off the counter. "It's about as accurate as you can get without a blood test. Does Tanya have a family doctor or a gynecologist?"

"God, dad," Emmett said.

Carlisle chuckled. "Hey, if you want to have kids with Rose, you're going to be hearing about more than gyneco…"

"Ah. Okay. Just, stop," he said, his ears bright red. I laughed. I really had a great family.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. _'I love you, too. Your text made me cry. I'm doing just fine. Happy for them, especially because they're so overjoyed. Tanya said we could borrow the baby. ;) What do you think?'_

'_I think I love that idea. I'm sorry I made you cry. I was hoping for the opposite effect, actually. I'm missing your beautiful smile right now.'_

'_I'm smiling, too. Oh, Tanya's craving coconut macaroons. Tell Liam. Thx. XOXO.'_

'_Will do. XOXO.'_

"Uncle Liam," I said. "You've passed your love of the island life to your kid. Tanya needs coconut macaroons. Fast."

"Ooh. The sexy craving have begun," he said.

Emmett laughed. "Coconut is sexy?"

"There's a backstory there that you might be too young to hear."

"What the hell can you with coconut in bed?" Emmett asked, wracking his teenaged brain.

I laughed. I still loved my family. They were just acting crazier by the minute.

Uncle Liam picked up the candy. Well, thirty boxes of the candy so he didn't have to come back. I thought it was a bit drastic, but then I was sure that in the future, when Bella had cravings, I would be the same way.

We stopped at a flower shop on the way home. I picked out two dozen red and white roses for Bella. She said she was fine, but, hell, that could mean anything. I wanted to make sure she knew how much I loved her.

I bought Alice a few yellow roses so she didn't feel left out and for Tanya, a little bunch of pink and blue roses. Jasper got her a congratulations balloon and Em found a cute bear for her.

Uncle Liam stopped at a jewellery store and picked up a little bracelet with a sterling silver baby footprint charm. It was sweet and beautiful and tugged at my heart a little. Damn. I needed my girl.


	700. Two Of Us

**A/N - Happy Saturday! More Edward! I lost track of words yesterday and kept writing for him until I realized it. So, you get a bonus chapter in our favourite boy's mind. And WOW! We made it to 700 chapters! Insane! Maybe fifty more and we'll move onto the sequel! I'm dragging it out a little because I don't want it to end. haha! Thanks for sticking with me this far! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 700 – Two Of Us<strong>

**EPOV**

We got home from the drug store and I smiled when I heard Bella's laughter. The best damn medicine for the uneasiness I felt in my gut, in my heart. I think more than anything I was worried about how Bella was feeling. Yes, I wanted kids, too, but the timing of Uncle Liam and Tanya's baby kind of sucked. Another month or so and I was sure that Bella would have been able to handle this a little better.

Mom, Grandpa, Alice, Bella and Nanny were all in the kitchen, baking something. Well, Grandpa was playing solitaire at the table, but he seemed to be enjoying the girls. Alice had flour on her cheeks and a smile on her face that grew even wider when I gave her the yellow roses.

"Well, you boys bought out the store," Nanny said, smiling.

"Where's Tan?" Liam asked.

"In the shower," Nanny said. "The tea helped."

"Oh. Good. Okay. Uh, I'm going to take this stuff upstairs for her."

"You okay, daddy?" my mom asked him, rubbing his shoulder.

He laughed. "I think so. Yeah."

"Enjoy the moment, Li," she said. "I still remember the excitement and nerves I felt when Carlisle and I found out we were expecting Edward."

I walked over to Bella and she smiled at me. She had tears swimming in her eyes when she saw the flowers in my arms. "Come here," I said, taking her hand in mine. "I'm just going to borrow her for a minute," I said.

I pulled her into the living room and she sat on my legs, taking the huge bouquet of roses from my arms. She buried her beautiful face inside and took in a deep breath. "These are gorgeous, Edward. Thank you. What's the occasion?"

"Just that I love you," I said.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "I'm worried about you while you were gone," she whispered. "You were being a little over complimentary in your texts. Even for you."

I chuckled. "I'm sorry. I just, god, Bella. I didn't know how you were feeling."

"So you thought you'd butter me up?"

"Yes. Was that wrong?"

She giggled and kissed my lips. "No. You are perfect." A tear fell from her eye and landed on my cheek.

"Why are you crying, baby girl?"

"I don't know."

"Are you as jealous as I am?"

She laughed, again, and it was so genuine. So pretty. "I think I might be. And I feel horrible about it."

"Don't. I really do feel the same way."

"You do?" she asked.

"A little, yeah. I wish I could give you everything you want, Bella."

"You do, baby." She ran her fingers through my hair and smiled into my eyes. "You love me and you make me laugh and that's all I need." She pressed her pretty lips to mine, again. "And you buy me lots of roses and panties."

I laughed and rubbed my hands over her hips. "Well, I guess what else could a girl ask for, huh?"

She leaned in and whispered in my ear. "A fiancé with a nice big…" she giggled and then traced her tongue around the shell of my ear. "Heart."

"Ooh. I thought you were going to get a little dirty, there."

"Not in your grandparents' living room."

I squeezed her sexy ass. "Later?"

"Of course. I believe you promised to practice making a baby with me, Edward."

I shrugged. "Was that out of line to say?"

"No. I'm sure it will take us some time and practice to make a little William Connor or a Sophie Grace or an Olivia Claire."

I felt my heart actually skip a beat when she said our children's names out loud. We hadn't been able to agree on a boy's name yet, but Bella had combined two of our favourites into a wonderful, strong name. And the middle names she picked for our girls left me smiling like a jackass, I was sure.

She smiled. "You like the names? I was thinking about them this morning."

"God, baby. I love them," I said. I was sure I was beaming at her.

"You sure? They're not set in stone. I mean we have time."

She looked a little sad when she said it, so I kissed her. "They're exactly what I want, Bella. Two glorious little girls and a little trouble maker for a son."

She laughed. "Oh, god. What if we have three boys?"

My mom laughed as she walked in the room. "What?" I teased. "We were not that bad."

"You were." She sat down beside me and leaned over to smell Bella's roses. "These are beautiful, honey."

"I'm spoiled."

"You deserve to be," my mom said. She rubbed Bella's arm. "Still happy tears?"

Mothers. So insightful. Bella nodded. "Very happy. A little baby envy, though, too. And then guilt."

"Oh, sweethearts. When the time is right it will happen for you. Don't rush through life to get to the next step. You have college, a house and a big, beautiful wedding coming up faster than you think. Enjoy the process. Remember the little things." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "And you're getting a little cousin out of this, too."

"Uncle Liam's been waiting longer for this than I have," I said. "I'm thrilled for him."

"I know you are. You have a nice big heart," my mom said. Bella started giggling. She looked so adorable with her face bright red. "What did I say?" my mom asked, smiling at us.

"Nothing," I said. "Bella just said the exact same thing to me." With way dirtier connotations.

"Great minds," my mom said. She leaned over and wrapped her arm around my neck. "I love you, Edward. We all do. And all any one of us wants is for you to be happy."

"I am," I said, truthfully.

And oddly, I thought that maybe worrying about Bella's baby fever, and frankly, my own, might help me eclipse my insane and seemingly never-ending nightmares of her being assaulted. I needed a distraction and this baby, my new cousin, was going to be a good one. Plus my mom was right. I had a wedding to think of. Mine.

"Good boy. Bella. Would you like to help us finish baking the muffins for lunch?"

She smiled, unable to resist the lure of a kitchen. "Of course, Esme." She leaned forward and pressed a nice hard kiss to my lips. And then another, and then a couple of short and sweet ones. "I love you. Thank you for the flowers and the talk."

"You are so very welcome, baby. Thank you for the solving the boy conundrum and for the middle names. They're excellent."

"You are so very welcome," she repeated, winking at me. "Go get ready for skating. We're taking food and meeting your cousins at the rink."

"Yes, ma'am."

My mom laughed and shook her head at me. "It's nice for a mom to know her little boy is being taken care of." Consider that handled, mom, I thought.

Bella looped her arm through my mom's and giggled as she walked back to the kitchen. She peeked over her shoulder at me and I shot her a wink. Her laugh made me happy. Even more, it made me want to just carry her to the car and drive around alone with her, to get lost in Chicago and just be us. To have fun and act nineteen.

Hmm. After dinner, tonight, I was taking my fiancée out a date, just the two of us.


	701. Your Muffins

**A/N - Happy Sunday! So, on the Facebook page, it's been requested that I finish this story after the trip to California with Charlie and Heidi, and not end it on New Year's Eve. I'm just fine with that plan. After that, we'll start the sequel, picking things up right before the wedding, I think. I am dying to write that! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 701 – Your Muffins<strong>

**BPOV**

"Whoa," I said, unable to stop giggling, or stay on my feet.

Edward was holding my right arm and Emmett was holding my left. I was scooting around one of Chicago's beautiful, outdoor rinks in the chilly weather, while countless little kids effortlessly twirled by.

But I didn't feel foolish. I was having too much fun.

"Baby, try to relax," Edward said.

"You're too stiff," Emmett said. "And bend your knees a little."

"Lean forward."

I laughed. "Ah. Too many rules."

"They're not rules," Edward said, righting me quickly when I slipped backwards. "They're helpful tips."

I looked up when I saw a flash and waved at Tanya. She had felt better so she came with us to the rink, but stayed on the side lines with Nanny to watch us. The Cullen boys had spoiled her with flowers, a bear and a balloon and Liam had given her a beautiful and sentimental charm bracelet. She was happy. Beyond happy: ecstatic, really. As any mother-to-be should be.

And we were all excited, too. The family was growing. We were getting both Tanya and the new little one.

Talking with Edward this afternoon, just the two of us on the couch with nothing but roses between us, made everything right. Well, there was nothing really wrong in the first place, but just hearing him confess he wanted our babies too, made me feel a little less guilty for the envy I felt.

But, more than wanting a baby, I was worried to death about him and his nightmares and his tears and the all the pressure, fear and stress he was putting on himself. It hurt me when he was sad and I think that some of my tears today stemmed from me feeling not quite right, not on my A-game because Edward wasn't.

I was pretty proud of myself, though. When I'd shared my ideas for baby names with Edward, he looked like himself, again: vibrant and full of life. I wanted to freeze time in that moment and keep him just like that. I didn't want him to worry about me and my baby crazies or about the what ifs from the past. I wanted my fiancé back.

I could still hear his sobs from the night before in my mind, though, and it hurt that he was so reluctant to talk to me and so quick to ask his dad for pills. Carlisle said that it would take time. I knew that, but it helped for me to hear that from a doctor's own two lips. Especially a doctor that was also his father and truly cared about him.

But since we'd talked, he couldn't seem to stop smiling. He joked with his brothers on the car ride to the skating rink, he would wink at me when he caught me staring. My Edward seemed to be coming back.

I figured that today was going to be our turning point. Quite apt, considering that New Year's Eve was upon us. A fresh year with new hopes and clean slates and so, so much potential.

"Em, you can go skate with Riley, Sam and Jazz," Edward said. "I think I've got her."

Emmett smiled. "You sure? I don't mind."

And he seemed reluctant to leave us. I think I knew why, too.

"How are you feeling about Liam and Tanya's baby?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "It kind of hurts," he said. "I mean, I'm not trying to sound like an ass, but it was only about three months ago that I thought I was going to be a dad and then wasn't so…"

"You're not an ass," Edward said. "We're kind of feeling jealous, too."

Emmett smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Hey, when the hell did we grow up?" Edward asked him. They both laughed.

"I blame girls," Emmett said and gave my arm a light squeeze. "They're seductive and make us want stuff like weddings and babies. It's voodoo, I tell you. Well, that or boobs."

I giggled and Edward smiled. "The boobs are just to lure you in," Edward said. "We stay for their hearts."

"Don't say that in our wedding vows, please," I teased.

"Oh, that's going in my speech," Emmett said. "Bella may have lured my big brother with her chest, but he fell hook, line and sinker for her full heart, her quick wit and her beautiful soul."

"Aw," I said. "That is actually really sweet in its own way. Thank you, Emmett."

He laughed and shook his head, before Riley skated over to us, looking like some kind professional hockey player when he stopped. "How's the newbie doing?" he asked.

"Fine," I lied.

"You need to relax, honey. Bend your knees a little."

"We already told her that," Emmett said. "Okay. I'm going to go do a couple laps. Watch and learn, Bella."

He and his cousin skated off and Edward pulled me a little closer. "Are you really fine?"

I laughed. "No. My legs are killing me."

"Where on your legs?" he asked.

"My thighs, my bum."

He smiled. "Mm. I'll have to take a turn, tonight, and give you a deep tissue massage."

"Ooh. That sounds good. We should go skating more often."

"Okay. But, you'll need to do some squats. Build up those muscles so you can hold yourself up."

"My bum muscles?"

He chuckled. "Well, most people call them glutes, but your terminology just might take off."

"Such a smart ass," I said, beaming up at his face. "I like it."

He shook his head at me and shot me a wink. He was so handsome, I fell. Like, I literally tripped over nothing and dropped straight down on my hands and knees. Edward lifted me up from under my arms and I was right back on my feet. He kissed my cheek. "You okay, lover?"

"Um. That all just happened really fast."

He chuckled and checked both my wrists, rubbing his thumbs softly over my joints. "You can't learn to skate without falling."

"What? No one told me that."

He brushed the snow off of my knees and smiled back up at my face. "Come on. Let's go rest your bum muscles."

I giggled as he stood behind me, wrapped his arms around me and kind of pushed me over to the side. "That was fun," I said, stepping onto the rubber flooring. "We should do that more."

He kissed my cheek. "I'll take you for another spin after we eat. I can't stop thinking about your muffins."

I giggled. "My muffins, huh?"

"Mm. I love that you have a dirty mind, now. It's hot."

"It's all your fault."

He laughed. "I know."

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Nanny asked as I plunked down beside her on the bench.

"Yeah. Apparently, falling is all a part of ice skating," I said. "Or, so says Edward."

She, Tanya and Esme laughed. "Ah, he did he good job of holding you up," Nanny said.

"I know." I kissed his cheek. "Thank you, baby."

"The pleasure was all mine, sugar."

I giggled. He'd resurrected that nickname over Christmas break and I was loving it. Esme brought out the big Tupperware container and we all grabbed a banana oat pecan muffin.

"Oh, god, that's good," Edward said, his mouth still full. "Amazing work, ladies."

"I hope you made lots," Tanya said, rubbing her tummy. "The two of us agree with Edward. These are delicious."

"Aw," I said, and then giggled with Tanya. I couldn't wait to experience pregnancy for myself, but for now, being there for my friend was going to do just fine.

Liam and Grandpa came over each with two drink trays full of what looked like coffee. "Hot chocolate for Bella and Alice, decaf for my babies and coffee for the rest of us," Liam said, before leaning in to kiss Tanya's lips.

I smiled as I watched them. Yes. The new year was going to be a happy one.


	702. Job Description

**A/N - Happy Monday! Edward had requested that he no longer wants to feel sad. I agree and am on a mission to make him one happy boy! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 702 – Job Description<strong>

"What are you thinking about for names?" Jill asked Tanya before popping a French fry into her mouth.

"I've always liked Emerson," Tanya said, smiling. "For both a girl or a boy."

"That's so pretty, Esme said, smiling widely. I could tell how excited she was for her new little niece or nephew.

Liam leaned over and kissed her cheek. "It's beautiful."

"We can call him Em," Emmett said, grinning from ear to ear.

Tanya laughed. "Or Finley."

"Love that," Jill said.

"Oh my god," I whispered in Edward's ear.

He looked panicked and wrapped his arm around my shoulder to lean in close. "What's wrong?"

"Aiden James," I said as if he should know what I was talking about.

"Yeah."

"I came up with a boy's name already. Remember? Last week in the car. Before Christmas. How in the world did I forget? I feel like a horrible mother."

He chuckled at me and kissed my cheek. "You're not horrible. I forgot, too. We're busy. Plus, I really like William Connor."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. What if," he said, shooting me one of those devastatingly handsome winks, "And I know this goes against the two little girls and one boy plan. But what if, we do end up having two boys? Now, we're ready."

"How do you always know what to say to me?" I asked, rubbing his thigh under the table.

"Because I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

So, post skating dinner was amazing. I loved watching Edward with his cousins, even Jane, Becky and Connie were acting happy. It could have been all the new clothes and makeup they got for Christmas, though, that had them so happy. But, hey, we'd take it.

After our early dinner, we drove to the theater district to get Alice's picture in front of the Joffrey Ballet Academy. They had a gift shop and Grandpa spoiled her with hoodies and shoes and ballet skirts. She was going to be the most fashionable little girl in her ballet class.

Emmett bought Rose some Joffrey yoga pants, too, that he looked a little too excited about. It was cute. We did a little more sight-seeing, too. Millennium Park was awesome and we took turns posing in front of "the bean," this huge metallic, mirrored bean sculpture. Very cool.

It started getting dark and everyone decided to head home. We got more hugs and it made me tear up just a little. Experiencing this much family, this much love was so incredible to me. No matter how far apart we lived, we were connected. And because I was almost a Cullen, I got to keep all of these amazing people. Forever. My greedy heart loved it.

I was talking to Jill about Sephora products, of all things, while she waited for Kevin to finish his conversation with Emmett. I peeked over at Edward and noticed him talking to Sam. They laughed and Edward gave him a hug before Sam passed him keys. He'd borrowed us a car. Edward had found a way to take me out, tonight. Just us in the big city. I was thrilled.

"So, we're going on a date?" I asked Edward as we walked hand in hand away from the rest of the family.

"I was just going to ask you out, actually," he teased. "Bella. Will you go out on a date with me?"

I giggled. "I would love to. Where are we going?"

"For authentic Chicago Deep Dish Pizza."

"Okay."

He laughed. "Why do you sound sceptical? You don't want to date me?"

I smacked his chest and he laughed harder. "I'm just saying that we already had dinner."

"That was at three in the afternoon. It's after six. I'm a guy. We have to eat every three hours or we die."

"Oh, god. We don't want that."

"So, no on the pizza?"

"Yes on the pizza. Although you could have warned me and I wouldn't have eaten like a pig at the last meal."

"Oh, hardly."

I smiled. "Have you had deep dish pizza before?"

"Yes. And you must try it."

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, giving my hand a soft squeeze.

"For this date, for pizza, for this experience, for sharing Chicago with me. Your family."

"Bella," he sighed. "I love you. And I want to give you happy memories. Especially after last night. I feel stupid and I don't want my breakdown to ruin your memory of this trip, of your first time in Chicago."

I felt my chin quiver, but then stopped us in the middle of the sidewalk. I reached up, set my hands on his cheeks and brought his lips to mine. "Please don't feel stupid. Not about that. I need you and I want you to be happy. Genuinely happy, not just pretending because you think it's been long enough."

A tear rolled down his cheek and I brushed it away with my thumb. I couldn't believe we were having this long overdue conversation on a very cold night on Madison Street in Chicago, but it was happening and I was grateful.

"I'm not pretending. I am happy."

"Can you just talk to me? Something is bothering you and it's killing me not to know what it is. I can help."

"When I walked into Dallas' apartment, you were on you back, Bella. I didn't know if you were alive or dead or anything in between. After I beat Ray to fucking bloody pulp, I buried my face in your stomach and I tried to breath your scent in. I tried to memorize it. Because for about ten minutes, there, I didn't know if I would ever see your pretty eyes again. I didn't know if you would ever laugh with me, again. I didn't know if I was going to get to give you the wedding, the life of your dreams."

He swatted at his tears, again. And then he swept mine off my cheeks. "I don't even think I can possibly make you understand how horrified, terrified, petrified I was that I'd lost you." He let out another deep breath. "I've been trying to enjoy every day, every second with you since then. I'm trying to move past it. But I keep having dreams that are like flashbacks to that moment. And when I wake up, I have to check that you are really still with me and dammit, Bella. I just love you so much."

I smiled at him and he shook his head and laughed. "Not the reaction I was expecting," he said. "But, I'll take it."

"I'm just happy that you finally told me. I love you. And I want to know what's on your mind. What's upsetting you. It's sort of my job."

He laughed, again and it was amazing. "I'm sorry for holding back. I just hate to make you relive it."

"Well, if you are, at least maybe we can relive it together. We make a pretty great team, I think."

He rubbed his eyes and nodded his head. "Yeah. We do."

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like that. It must have been heartbreaking."

"It was."

"I have an idea."

"I'm all ears."

"Maybe if we keep living life, your mind will get the hint that I'm alive."

He laughed. "Makes sense." He leaned in and pressed a nice, hard kiss to my lips and wrapped his arms around me, tightly. "Thank you for making me talk."

"Pestering you is also in my job description as your fiancée."

He smiled and kissed me, again. "Well, thank you for not quitting."

"Never. I love you. That's kind of a life-long thing."

Edward, who couldn't seem to get the smile off of his face, now, took my mittened hand in his. "Come on. I'm buying you pizza."


	703. Deep Dish

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I'm really enjoying my research of Chicago! It's definitely somewhere I'd love to see! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 703 – Deep Dish<strong>

"Oh, my god, Edward," I said after taking my first bite of authentic Chicago deep dish pizza. Okay, so I moaned and it was embarrassingly loud, but it could not be helped. "It's just so good."

He laughed and then rummaged around in my purse for my camera. I frowned at him as he took an unflattering photo of me chewing and moaning, again. "How are you so sexy?"

I licked the pizza sauce off my lips and fingers and shrugged. "Because I eat like a pig?"

He sat back in his chair and stared at me with what could only be described as wonder on his face. His eyes were a little red from his tears and his cheeks were flushed from the cold, but he looked so happy. So light. As if all the tension he'd been carrying was gone. It suited him.

"Eat," I said. "I feel weird eating a whole pizza by myself."

"There si something to be said for watching," he teased with a wink. He grabbed a slice and hummed. "Just as I remembered it."

I dunked a piece of cheesy garlic bread in marinara sauce and took a bite. "You're not going to want to kiss me at the end of this date."

"Oh, I will."

"But, it's garlic."

He took my wrist in his hand and brought the garlic bread to his lips. "If we both have garlic breath, we should be good, right?" He took a huge bite and then winked at me.

"I'm so lucky to be engaged to a genius."

He laughed. "Thanks."

"I miss Robbie."

"I know. I do, too. Especially with the baby stuff going on. He's ours, you know?"

"He is," I said, smiling. "I'm satisfied with him for now. Just him."

"You can phone Vanessa and Jake, you know, if you want to check on him."

"Right now? In the middle of our date?"

He chuckled. "Our life together is one big date, Bella. Always awesome, always fun. If you want to call home, do it."

I smiled as I wiped my hands on a big stack of napkins. "Okay. Just really quick."

I dialled Ness and Edward squeezed my hand while I waited for her to pick up. "Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Ness. How's the fur baby?"

"He's so perfect, Bella. I want to steal him."

I laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

"Maybe. Well, I could keep Ninja."

"I doubt the Cullens would go along with that. So, kitty motherhood is working out for you?"

"Totally," she said. "And Jake is even a bigger softy. I think this time with little Robbie and Ninja has convinced my big, tough cop to buy me a kitten for my birthday in April."

"Aw. Yay. I'm so excited for you guys."

Edward smiled at me. "Is she moving in?" he whispered.

I shook my head. "Kitten," I mouthed. "Maybe."

He laughed.

"So, how's Chicago? Give me the deets."

"Well, we've gone shopping on the Magnificent Mile, ice skating outdoors, toured Millennium Park, saw where the ballerinas train at Joffrey. And, right now, Edward took me on date, just the two of us. We're eating at Pizano's Pizza. Authentic Chicago deep dish pizza."

"Oh, god. How good is it?"

I laughed. "It's amazing. I'm moaning and groaning with every bite."

Edward smiled and winked at me.

"Is Edward turned on?"

"Ness."

"What? Bella. Do you need a talk about the birds and the bees? When a man gets turned on, his little –"

"Ah. Ness." I could feel my cheeks burning. Edward looked amused as he took another bite of his pizza.

"Oh, Jake's home. Time for this girl to get some lovin'."

I giggled. "Go. Have fun. Don't let the kittens watch."

Edward laughed as I slipped my phone back in my purse. "Are they warping the cats?"

"Yeah. They want one. She thinks she's getting one in April for her birthday."

"That's cool." He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it. "How's Robert?"

"Perfect, she says."

"Good. You feel better?"

"I do."

"Mm. I love those two words."

"Me, too. We have to make our invitations, still. Don't forget."

"I wouldn't forget, Bella," he said. "We should just take our picture while we're lying in bed, like a selfie, and stick that on the invites."

"Like," I asked, taking the last slice of pizza, "would we be dressed?"

He chuckled. "I would say we probably should be."

"That's lying, Mr. Cullen. We're rarely dressed in bed."

He took my hands in his. "Let's get dessert."

"I can't move."

"But, we need to celebrate," he said. He looked so excited, too, when he said it. "We're in Chicago."

"Can we get it to go?"

"Yes."

"Did you have any more plans tonight? Or are we going back to bed? I mean back to Nanny's."

I giggled at my embarrassing slip of the tongue and Edward's smile widened. "I want to take you to bed so badly, baby. But there is one place I really want to show you, okay? Can you wait?"

"I can try." I stood up and Edward stood with me. "I'm just going to go to the ladies room. Order dessert?"

"Of course." He bent to kiss my lips and I smiled against his. "You taste delicious," he whispered in my ear.

I couldn't keep the stupid smile from my face while I freshened up in the bathroom. Edward was flirting and teasing and so darn smooth. I felt like we were dating, again. Like we were us. And I was so happy, so relieved.

I imagined that we'd still have some rough times. I mean, it had only been a few weeks and all, but this, tonight, was what I had been waiting for. Edward always had this zest to him. This light. It had never left, but it had faded. And now, he was so bright, so radiant. I was totally going to spank him for waiting this long to open up.

But, maybe that was exactly the time he needed. Oh, well. I was sure he would like the spanking, anyway.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I was holding the Styrofoam container with our dessert from the restaurant while Edward drove.

"To the Adler Planetarium."

"Are they open?"

He smiled. "Well, we're not going in. Just trust me. You'll see."

I leaned back in my seat and just watched Edward. He couldn't seem to get the smile off of his face. "You love Chicago," I said. "Would you ever want to live here?"

"Um, it's amazing. Honestly, I wouldn't mind living here."

"But…"

"I don't think it's in the cards for us, you know? I love a lot of people here, but the ones back home are too important to leave."

"We could visit more," I said. "I would love that, Edward. Maybe we would come in the summer?"

"You're perfect," he said. "I love you so damn much. And, yeah. I would love to come up in the summer." He parked the car and leaned over to kiss me. "Thank you for everything you say, for everything you feel. You are just," he chuckled, "everything."

I smiled and kissed him back. "But, I'm nothing without you, so just think how cool you are."

He laughed. "Well, thanks." He hopped out of the car and came around to take my hand in his, almost pulling me out of the car. "Come on. You have to see this."

We ran to the edge of the pathway and Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind, just holding me to his chest. I looked up and took in the view. The Chicago skyline was literally breathtaking. I think I gasped. The lights on the towers, the reflections in the water, the cool night air on my face and Edward's warm body behind me made for a brilliant attack on the senses.

"Isn't this amazing?" he whispered in my ear.

"Wow."

He let me go and turned to face me. "This is one of my favourite views in the world."

"Thank you for sharing it with me," I said, smiling up at him. "It's a part of you."

"I want you to have all of me. I want to give you everything."

"You do," I said, reaching up to set my hands on his face. "I just can't even put into words right now how much I adore you, Edward Cullen."

He smiled and leaned in so his lips barely brushed over mine. Anticipation bubbled up inside of me. "Maybe you can show me, instead."


	704. Plan The Dream

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I hope you're all keeping warm. It seems that most of N. America is cold! I envy anyone that's warm right now. Oh, well. Good weather to stay inside and write! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 704 – Plan The Dream<strong>

"That's the Sears Tower," Edward said, pointing to the left with his plastic fork.

I fed Edward another bite of our cherry cheesecake and then pointed to the building glowing green on the right of the skyline. "What about that one?"

"Mm. The John Hancock Center."

"Your Chicago knowledge is impressive."

He laughed and wrapped me tighter in his arms. We were sitting on the lawn on a metallic emergency blanket we found in Sam's trunk. I was snuggled, my back to Edward's chest, in my fiancé's warmth.

"This cheesecake is impressive." He slipped his fork between my lips and watched my mouth as he slid it slowly from my lips. "And, you're turning me on."

"I want to make love to you. Right here."

He smiled and pressed his tart cherry lips to mine. "I would love to."

"But?"

"There is a family right over there. With little kids, babe. And, look. They even have a dog. It looks like, hmm, a Jack Russell Terrier."

I giggled and kissed him. "Okay. I can keep my panties on until we're in the privacy of a bedroom."

"Well, I don't know if I want you to promise that," he whispered in my ear. "There are times and places when no panties might be advantageous."

"Oh, yeah? Tell me."

"Hmm. Long car rides, studying in the living room, any night at bed time."

I laughed. "Gotcha."

"What kind of dog did you dream about?"

I laughed. "What? When?"

He rubbed his hands up and down the outside of my thighs. "When you dreamt about our kids playing in the front yard. With the white picket fence."

"Oh. It was light brown and floppy. Long hair."

"A sheep dog?"

"No. Not that big."

"A golden doodle."

I laughed. "What's a golden doodle?"

"It's a poodle crossed with a golden retriever."

"That sounds cute." I buried my cold nose into the crook of Edward's neck. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head. "Wait. You're not going to buy us a dog, are you?"

"Not yet. If we had to housetrain a puppy, we wouldn't have nearly enough time to make love." I laughed and he squeezed me, again. "I just thought maybe we could research. Plan the dream now to live it later."

"I like that."

"That's our new motto. That's what we're going to do. We've got baby names, a possible dog, maybe. Uh, well, we have the house, but it needs work. Bathroom tile, picket fence, paint for the bedrooms, the living room."

I smiled and kissed his jaw. He was refocusing his energy on the positive things in his life. In our life. And I loved that. It was good for him to think ahead instead of dwelling. "Plan the dream."

"Yeah. Is that okay? I mean it sounds cheesy, but I thought…"

"No, baby. It's awesome. Can I just make one amendment?"

He laughed. "Of course."

"What about plan the dream, have fun while getting there."

"Ooh. That's way better." He ran the tip of his tongue along my bottom lip. It was so erotic. "I want you," he said, taking the words from my mouth.

"Take me home."

He pinched my hips. "Well, that might take a while. We're halfway across the country."

I shoved his chest and he fell back on the blanket laughing. "Don't get smart. Come on." I hopped up to my feet and started jumping up and down. "I'm freezing."

Edward got up, wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and tossed our forks in the garbage. He took my hand and we ran back to the car. With the heater on high, we drove the half hour back to the house, singing along to the oldies on the radio.

"I think this is one of my favourite days."

Edward glanced over at me and smiled. "Ever?"

"Yeah. I'm really, really happy."

"So, it was an okay date, then?"

"Are you listening to me?"

He laughed and brought my hand to his lips. "I am. I'm glad, Bella."

"It's not over, though, is it?"

He sucked my finger into his mouth and bit down on it softly. "Not by a long shot."

"Mm. Baby. I need you."

"Three more blocks, Bella," he said. He reached down and adjusted the erection that was trying it's hardest to bust out of his jeans. "God. I should have booked us a hotel room in the city."

I laughed. "No way. We'd have had to do the walk of shame tomorrow morning. At your grandparent's house no less."

He smiled. "Well, I've been waiting all damn day to get inside of you, baby girl. I feel no shame at all."

I was on his lap the minute he parked the car. My mouth crushed into his and his groan ignited my body. "Babe," he breathed, his hand grabbing my bum. "We can't do this here."

"I can't wait."

"If this was our car, I would, lover." He kissed me, again. "Come on."

He opened his car door and carried me out. He ran up to the house and then set me down at the door. "Shit. I don't have a key."

I giggled and kissed his chest as he knocked.

Liam opened the door, took one look at us and chuckled. "Nice date?"

"Yes, thank you," I said. "Did you wait up for us?"

"Well, I was up, anyway. Just having a couple beers."

"Alone?" Edward asked him as we walked into the empty and dark house. "Isn't that a little pathetic?"

Liam laughed and wrapped his arm around Edward's shoulders. "A bit."

"Are you okay?" I asked him. "Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Yeah. I'm just overwhelmed. Happy, excited, nervous, but overwhelmed for sure."

I gave him a hug and he kissed my cheek. "I think that's normal."

He laughed. "Yeah. Thanks for hanging with Tanya this morning while we went to get the tests. She sees you as a sister and I think you really helped calm her nerves."

"It was my pleasure," I said. "So, the tests confirmed your suspicions, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. Three positive results." He looked at Edward. Really looked at him. "You okay, buddy?"

Edward nodded and shrugged. "I talked."

"Good man." Liam smiled at me. "You guys okay?"

"More than, actually," Edward said and then winked at me. "And, actually pretty tired."

I laughed and then pursed my lips at Edward. "Do you need us to keep you company, Liam?"

"No, no," he said, holding up his hand. "I'm heading up bed right now, anyway. Go have some sex. It's cathartic."

I laughed, even though I knew I was blushing. "Good night, Liam."

"Take your own damn advice," Edward said, laughing.

"I would, but my better half has insomnia and keeps kicking me."

"The wrath of the pregnant woman." Edward wrapped his arms around me and chuckled. "See. We can wait."

Liam shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. Make fun of the old man."

I gave him another hug. "Good night, Liam. Congratulations, again. We're just thrilled for you."

Edward gave him a hug, next. "Really, man. What an awesome Christmas gift, huh?"

He smiled. "Yeah. We're really, really excited." He smiled. "Okay. Get to bed. I'm taking everyone sight-seeing, tomorrow, Liam Mason, travel reporter style. You're going to need your rest."

It sounded like we had another amazing day in Chicago ahead of us. But, I could not guarantee that we'd be getting any rest, tonight.


	705. A Heart of Gold

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 705 – A Heart of Gold<strong>

"I just love this sweater," Edward breathed, his hands cupping then squeezing my breasts beneath. He ran his thumbs over my nipples, hard and puckered from both his touch and the cold of the Chicago evening.

I covered his hands with mine and smiled up at his face. "It's just the sweater you like?"

He laughed. "I like how it accentuates these sexy curves." He slid his hands down my sides, igniting fire over my chilled body. "But, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to take it off, now. It's been a long day without seeing your beautiful body, without having my hands on your bare skin."

"It's so unlike us," I said and then gasped as he squeezed my bum. "Mm. Hurry. Undress me."

"Sounds perfect to me." He tugged the hem of my sweater over my head, but left my arms tangled in the sleeves. "Mm. I love this bra. White satin."

"Are you leaving my arms tied up behind my back for a reason?"

"Um, I was thinking maybe, you know, I could worship your body."

"That sounds perfect," I said. "But, I want to touch you, too."

He smiled and then pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "If you must." He pulled my sweater off and I instantly had my arms around his neck.

I jumped up and he, always knowing what I'm thinking, grabbed my legs to hold me up. I crossed my ankles over his bum and pressed my body close to his. "I love you."

He kissed my chest over my heart. "I love you, Bella."

"Thank you for the date tonight. Dinner, dessert, the view. It was all wonderful, baby." I pressed harder against the bulge in his jeans and hummed at the pressure. Thank god for stretch pants. I could feel everything.

"Shit, babe."

I giggled. "Thank you, too, for opening up. For talking, for showing me your emotions. I know that's hard for guys, you especially, but I'm proud of you."

"Uh, thanks."

I circled my hips, again. "Don't be shy. Sensitive guys are sexy."

He slapped my bum cheek. "Guys? Plural? Should I be jealous?"

"Way to deflect. But, yes, Edward," I teased. He spun us around in a circle and I threw my head back and laughed while the room twirled around me. I was as happy as I'm sure I looked.

He laughed as he sat on the bed with me on his lap. "Shh," he whispered through his laughter. "Thin walls, remember?"

"Oh, right. The 'Yes, Edward,' could be interpreted incorrectly."

He buried his face in my cleavage and hummed. "I'm happy, baby."

I looked into his eyes and he smiled. "You sure?"

He winked. "I'm damn sure. And I want to make love to you."

"Even though I'm just wearing a bra from Wal-Mart and not Agent Provocateur?"

He reached behind me and unclasped it. "Yes. But, now," he said, tugging it off of me, "you're not wearing a bra."

I laughed. "Problem solver extraordinaire."

"Does this silly teasing and banter turn you on?" he asked. "Or should I be reciting poetry?"

"Yeah. It's the banter. I must not be that classy."

He took my left nipple between his lips and tugged at it. I gasped and flexed my hips forward. He licked his way up my neck and kissed me just under my ear. "You, Miss Swan, are very classy." He ran his teeth over my skin and I groaned. "But, you're fun, too. And I think that's pretty damn sexy."

"When you say sweet things to me, like that," I started, yanking at the bottom of his shirt, "I just want you more. And right now, it's not even funny how much."

We both laughed when first his chin, then his nose got stuck on the neck of his sweater. "Oops," I whispered against his lips before licking them. "I'm really losing classy points, tonight."

In a very classy and a very 'Edward' move, he pulled me towards his chest and rolled us so I was underneath him. "You are perfect, my love. Don't ever change."

And that was it for talking. The rest of our clothes were shed, a condom went on and Edward was buried deep inside me in under a minute. My mouth was wide open at the feeling of completeness, at the joy I felt when we were one like this. Plus, let's face it, the pressure against my clit was out of this world.

"Don't scream," he whispered. He was moving in slow shallow strokes, never pulling back too far. I was constantly stimulated, always full. It was bliss. He kissed each cheek and then my nose. "You're so beautiful."

He was so beautiful. His cheeks were flushed with exertion, his eyes were bright and his lips were parted, too. His heart was pounding against mine and the rhythm was comfort. It was Edward, it was his love.

"Let go, bunny," he said, using my mile high nickname. He winked and then covered my mouth with his, capturing my lips and kissing me despite the smile that pulled at my face.

I came for him once and then again a second time right afterwards. It was non-stop sensation and if he didn't stop the delicious torture, I really was going to wake the rest of the house. But, he didn't stop moving in and out, in and out. "Edward. Baby." I was going to pass out if I came again. But, he hadn't had his release, yet.

"I'm close, Bella. Just…damn it." I pressed my palms to his chest and he pulled out. "I'm sorry, baby. I think, uh…"

"Shh. Lie back."

He hesitated, but then did I asked. I rolled the condom off of him and then sat between his legs. I started rubbing his inner thighs with my fingernails and he groaned. "Baby. You don't have to…"

"Shush," I said. And I meant it. "You're just a little wound up. Let me see if I can," I took a hold of his length and squeezed, "help."

"Dammit."

I smiled and then leaned in to kiss the tip of his erection. "God, Edward." I circled my tongue around the head and then smiled up at his face, trying my best to look sexy. "Your taste."

"Mm."

I kept teasing and licking and sucking until he was all but writhing on the bed. He was close. I delicately scraped my teeth up his penis and that was all it took for him to come hard into my mouth. I wiped my chin and then ran my fingernails up and down his hips and thighs until he caught his breath.

"How was that?"

"I have no words. Really. I'm absolutely speechless."

I giggled. "Thank you." I crawled over his body and he wrapped me in his strong arms, pinning me to his chest. I kissed his chin. "I'm sorry I stopped you. It felt so, so good, Edward, but if I would have come a third time, I would have screamed."

He chuckled. "A third?"

I giggled. "Yeah. You're that talented."

He squeezed me, still laughing. "I don't know why I couldn't, you know, finish."

"Edward, most men don't complain about having amazing endurance in bed."

He kissed my lips. "There you go again. Most men?"

I reached under the covers and slapped his bum. "Stop getting jealous."

"I'm not." I slapped him, again. And then again. And then pinched his bum. "Ow. What was that for?"

I bit my lip to hold back my grin. "For not talking to me, sooner."

"Hey, I still have a few months to learn how to be the perfect husband."

I kissed him. And again. "I don't want you to be perfect," I whispered. "I just want you."

He hummed and rolled over me, kissing me everywhere. "I want you, too."

"Take me, then."

"Again? You sure?"

"I just needed a breather," I said and then giggled. "I could go for number three."

"Just one more? Ah, I can do better than that."

I was smiling as he ducked under the covers. Still smiling as he nipped at my hip. I clutched the pillow and gritted my teeth as he zeroed in on my still throbbing clit. I didn't know what he was worried about. Not only was he an incredible lover, he had a heart of gold. Edward Cullen was going to be the perfect husband.


	706. That Was Magic

**A/N - Happy Friday! Wooo! Thanks to you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 706 – Magic<strong>

**Wednesday, December 29**

"Mm," I hummed stretched my arms over my head and then dropped my hands over my face to block out the light. "Why isn't it dark?" I whined. "I'm trying to sleep."

"We need to get up and have a shower. I smell food cooking."

I giggled and peeked between my fingers at Edward. He was shirtless, sitting up against the headboard with his laptop balanced on his knees. "What are you looking at?"

"Stuff."

I smiled and reached over to rub his abs. "Tell me."

"Pictures."

"Of?"

"You."

I giggled and sat up beside him, hauling the quilt with me. Because let's face it, it was freezing in this state. "Let me see? Or is this your secret porn stash?"

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and leaned down to kiss my lips. "Good morning, gorgeous."

"Good morning, baby."

"It's my bare naked Bella file."

I laughed and looked at the screen. "Oh. It's Christmas."

"Happiest on of my life." Edward flipped through the pictures. "Look. It's you with the red satin bow around your waist."

I blushed and pressed my hot cheek against Edward's chest. "You are just so damn beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you. What do you do with these photos, Mr. Cullen?"

He laughed. "I look at them when I need to be reminded of how perfect life is. Of how lucky I am."

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"Um, not really."

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't about Ray or you being hurt."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah. Um, I was at our wedding and you didn't show up." He shook his head and tried to laugh it off. "Crazy, huh?"

He was still dealing with anxiety. But, I was so thankful that his mind had let him out of Dallas' apartment. He shouldn't have to keep reliving that every night.

"I'm going to be there," I said. I pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "I'm so, so excited. Plus, I have my wedding lingerie, now."

He chuckled. "I know. It was a stupid dream." He clicked to the next photo. It was of me, still wearing the bow, posing with my chest sticking out and my legs wide open.

"Oh, my god. I forgot that I let you take that." I covered my burning hot face with my hands.

He hummed and kissed the top of my head. "You are just absolute sex, my love. Look at you." He rubbed his warm hand up and down my side. "Open your eyes. Babe. You are so confident, so proud of your beautiful body. Damn. You, Bella Swan, are perfection."

"I'm blushing. I'm obviously not confident."

"Look at this photo. God. You make me so hot."

I took the computer off his lap and set it at the end of the bed. "Show me."

"With pleasure," he said. He winked at me, before gently tackling me back down to the bed. I was laughing in surprise as he kissed my neck and chest. He chuckled and looked up at my face. "I'm trying to be sexy. Passionate, even."

"You just make me happy," I said. "I love you. And I can't wait for our wedding night."

"Mm. No pressure."

I laughed and smacked his arm. "There is no pressure. I just want you to make love to me the entire night."

Edward kissed my lips and then smiled. "With little breaks?"

I snorted and then laughed more. "No breaks."

"Okay. I'll stock up on Viagra." I covered my face again, still giggling. "What, Bella? You know a little about a guy's body works by now."

"Okay," I said, peaking at him. "A little break."

"We'll need to eat. Refuel after that much sex."

"Can we practice?" I asked.

"Eating. Yeah. Let's go. I smell bacon."

I dropped my head back on the bed and laughed harder. Edward kissed my stomach, my hips. He glanced up at me and shot me the sexiest wink, ever. He was so irresistible.

He nipped my tattoo and I groaned. "You smell better," he breathed. "God. I want you."

"Get up here."

With loud, wet kisses, he worked his way up my body until he met my lips. "I love you, baby girl. Thank you for being here for me. Always, but especially these last few weeks." He kissed me, again. "I know I haven't been easy to be around, but you've been magic, baby. And I'll never forget that as long as I live."

"So, you're trying to make me cry?"

He laughed and I winked at him this time. "I love you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and drew him closer to me. "Just so you know," I said, smiling when he kissed me, again, "you are always easy to be around. You're just that cool."

He reached over my head to grab a condom from the nightstand. "How much longer?" he asked.

I blatantly stared at him while he rolled the condom on. "Oh, um. I think at least a couple more weeks. I haven't been on the new pills for that long."

He smiled and pulled me into his arms, crushing my body to his. "I've noticed a difference in you," he whispered in my ear. "Not so many tears."

"Ah." I cried out when Edward slipped into me.

"Is that good, baby?"

"Uh."

He laughed and kissed me, again. "Talk to me."

"It just feels so good. Go really fast, today."

"Hard?"

"Yeah. Just go nuts."

"No. I want to worship you."

"But, bacon."

He laughed. "Food over sex? Bella? You sure you're feeling okay?"

I giggled and bit at his lip. "Roll us over. I'll do this myself."

Edward looked a little stunned, but impressed. "Yes, mistress." He rolled so I was on top of him. "Use me."

I circled my hips over him and he groaned. "Tell me something dirty, Edward. Say something really bad."

He took my hands and set them on his chest before caressing my arms as I kept bouncing up and down on him. "You sure? I have a dirty mind. I don't want to scare you."

"Yes, baby. Swear at me."

"Uh, you can fuck me anytime you want, baby."

I hummed and bit my lip. "More." I dropped my head back, letting my long hair hit the top of his thighs.

He was panting. Close, I think. "Bella." Yeah, we were almost beyond words now.

I sped up my movements and cried out, myself. He felt so good inside of me. "Touch me," I begged.

He reached down to where we were joined and started teasing me, pinching me. Hard. Thin walls be damned, I screamed as I came and then dropped down on Edward's chest. "Good girl," he said and then rolled us over. He kept up his movements as he kissed my neck. I felt him bite down as he stilled. "Yeah, baby."

I scratched my nails down his back. "That was," I sighed and just smiled.

"Magic?"

"God, yes. I'm never going to want to stop doing this with you."

He smiled widely, looking smug and so deliciously sexy. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."


	707. Spiders and Souvenirs

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Busy day ahead, so an early post! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 707 – Spiders and Souvenirs<strong>

"It was a spider," I said. "Like a big one."

"Ew," Alice said, giggling.

Emmett and Liam laughed. "And did Edward take care of that for you?" Liam asked, barely able to hold back his laugh.

Esme laughed and shook her head at their teasing. So, I'd screamed. Big deal, right? And I thought I'd get away with it in a house full of Cullens. Yeah, right.

"I always take care of her," Edward said, shoving a crispy slice of bacon in his mouth. He wasn't even blushing or embarrassed. He looked truly relaxed and really, really happy. And that made me really, really happy.

"So," I said, hoping to change the subject. "How's the beautiful mommy to be?"

"Starving," Tanya said, putting another waffle on her plate.

"It's going to be a boy," Grandpa said. "Liam, your mother ate and ate and ate when she was pregnant with you."

"A chubby little boy," Esme said. "Liam was the sweetest little guy."

"I was fat," Liam said. "You know that. You saw the bathtub pictures."

"Great. I don't have wide hips," Tanya said, her mouth full. "And now you've put a giant baby inside me." She was pointing her fork accusingly at Liam, but she had such a look of excitement and pride on her face. It was cute.

"How did Uncle Liam put the baby in your tummy?" Alice asked.

Emmett laughed. "A magic wand."

"Son," Carlisle scolded.

"Where did you get a magic wand, Uncle Liam?"

Edward looked at me and winked. Yes. His 'wand' was magical, too. I took a big bite of breakfast so I didn't have to explain anything to Alice.

"Sweetheart," Nanny said, running her fingers through Alice's hair. "When two grown-ups love each other, they are sometimes blessed with a baby."

"That's cool," she said. "Hey, Uncle Liam. Can you take me somewhere today to get a souvenir for Mikey? Something Chicago-y."

"I will absolutely do that, cutie pie. You know Uncle Liam is all about the souvenirs, right?"

She giggled and it seemed the scary 'how babies are made' conversation was dodged for another day. I decided, then and there, that Edward was going to be in charge of all sex talk with our kids.

"I'm so embarrassed," I whispered to Tanya. We were in the back seat of Liam's car with Edward beside me and Emmett in the front seat. "Did you hear us this morning?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "And last night. But, good for you guys. I know you both have been dealing with a lot, so you deserve lots of great sex."

"It was really great."

She smiled. "Sounded like it." We both giggled. I peeked over at Edward and he winked at me.

"Sorry about the magic wand comment," Emmett said from the front seat. "I didn't know what to say. I mean she's eight."

Edward laughed. "That was hilarious. But probably not a good idea in front of the kid. Now, she's just going to be curious."

"Hey," Liam said. "Esme and Carlisle are going to have to handle this one. Alice is their daughter."

"How do you tell kids about this stuff?" I said. "My mom let the school handle it."

"I think you keep it pretty vague when they're young like Alice," Liam said. "And I think it's individual for all kids. I got the talk really early. Twelve, I think. I was, after all, a lady's man. Alice is pretty damn innocent and protected, though."

"But her best friend is a boy," Edward said. "She's going to really start asking questions."

"Well," Tanya said, setting her hand softly on her stomach, "I'm glad we don't have to worry about that for a quite a few years."

"Ooh. Where are we?" I asked as Liam parked the car in front of a beautiful stone building.

"This is the Chicago Cultural Center. It was originally built as the first library in 1897. There are two beautiful domes on the roof. Stained glass. Tiffany. It's beautiful. Plus there's a gift shop, so Alice can get her souvenirs."

"I need to get something for my dad, too," I said. "Oh and Ness and Jake for watching Robbie."

"I hope you didn't plan on showing the girls anything else, today," Emmett teased Liam. "You stared the tour by bringing them to a store. Smart."

Liam laughed. "We've got lots of time."

And Liam was right. The building was beautiful as was the music being performed by a pianist. For free. In the gift shop, Alice bought Mikey a snowglobe of the Chicago skyline. She was so proud of it. She also got her little girlfriends Chicago pencil cases for school. God, she was a sweet girl.

"Hey, baby," Edward said. I turned and smiled at the Chicago t-shirt he was holding up. "Don't think I forgot about expanding your collection."

I giggled. "I did think you forgot. You seem to be enjoying form fitting lace over baggy cotton shirts these days."

"Hey. I enjoy you." He kissed my lips. "Now, do you like the Al Capone one or the typical green Irish one?"

"Green," I said. "Like your eyes. But, I want you to get the gangster one."

"Any particular reason?" he asked, looking dangerously sexy. "Role playing, maybe?"

I giggled. "I just think you look hot in black t-shirts. That's all."

He laughed and kissed me, again. "Keeping me on my toes, huh?"

"Always."

"Bella," Tanya said. "Look at the teddy bears Liam is buying for the baby." She was holding a little pink bear in one hand and a blue in the other, both with 'I 3 Chicago' printed on their tummies.

"Oh, they're perfect," I said. I tried not to tear up, but her excitement for the baby was so palpable. So beautiful.

"Do you think Maria would like this tote bag?" Jasper asked me, holding up the coolest Chicago tote bag ever, black with a neon silhouette of the skyline.

"Yes. I love it. Stylish, cool, practical, useful."

"Um, I can get you one, too," he said. "If you like it so much."

I kissed his cheek. Maybe he'd seen my watery eyes when Tanya was talking about the baby. God, Edward had the most loving family. "You are the sweetest boy ever. But you don't have to do that."

"Yeah. I think I will," he said, pulling out his wallet and walking to the cash register.

I pressed my lips together so I really didn't cry this time. Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "You okay?"

"No. I'm embarrassed that I'm crying in a gift shop."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You have a beautiful heart, honey."

"I think I want to get those tote bags for the girls."

"The girls?"

"Ness, Rachel, Siobhan, Dallas and Cat."

"Okay."

"Oh, and one for Heidi."

"I think you should get your dad the gangster stuff," he suggested. "They have a cap and a mug. He's a cop, he's into crime stuff."

"Smart," I said. "Oh, do you think Randell would like the Capone playing cards?"

"He'll love them. And maybe for the guys at the station and back in Seattle, too?"

"Sounds perfect," I said. We wanted small and light souvenirs for our bags and I thought we did well.

Edward bought me a snowglobe, too, a picture frame and a magnet for our fridge. God, I was so spoiled. But, this trip was an important one. Another part of Edward's heart, history and family that he was sharing with me. And I really did want to remember it.


	708. Hancock

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thank you all for reading! I hope your weekends are going well! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 708 – Hancock<strong>

"Shut up," Jasper said, smacking Emmett as we looked out at the beautiful view of Chicago from the John Hancock Center.

"Han- what?" Emmett said, again.

Liam smacked his shoulder next and laughed. "You're really seventeen, aren't you?"

"I am. Now, what's this tower called, again?"

I couldn't help but giggle and it only made Edward smile wider. He was so beautiful when he was happy. I couldn't get enough of him.

We could literally see everything from up here: Lake Michigan, The Sears Tower, Trump Tower. Liam had brought us up the elevator to the Skywalk for the 360 degree view of the city. It was incredible and stunning and breathtaking and just perfect. A completely different look at Chicago than the one Edward had shared with me from the observatory the night before.

Edward held me close and kissed my neck. "I love you, Miss Swan."

"You don't need to shout it from the rooftop," I teased.

"Do you dare me to?" he asked, looking adorable in the black toque I'd crocheted for him.

"Yes."

He laughed, held onto the railing and yelled into the sky: "I love Isabella Swan."

"No shit," Emmett said, wrapping his arm around Edward's neck. "What's gotten into you? Or should I say who have you gotten into?"

"Life, Emmett," Edward said, laughing. "Woo. I love my fiancée and I want the world to know."

I wrapped my arms around my Edward's waist from behind and patted his chest. "And I dared him."

"What's he get because he did it?" Emmett asked.

"I'll figure something out," I said.

"Come on, Romeo," Grandpa said. "Let's go. This old man is getting a chill up here."

"Okay, everybody," Liam said. "Let's go to Navy Pier."

"Are we getting lunch?" Alice asked. "I'm starving."

"That's my girl," Carlisle said, lifting her up, kissing her cheek and making her giggle.

"Wait," Edward said. "Mom. Can you get a picture of me and Bella? For the frame I got her?"

"Oh, I would love to," she said, smiling at me. "My beautiful babies."

Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly and I squeezed him back; endless water, endless sky and a bustling city that seemed to still behind us. My hair was blowing everywhere, but I couldn't stop smiling and Edward didn't take his eyes off of me. He leaned down and kissed me. It was utterly romantic. We were ninety six storeys above the world and I felt like I could have floated up here. My heart was aching it was so full of joy.

I heard Nanny giggle and Edward smiled against my lips before pulling back just an inch. "I love you," he breathed before pressing another sweet kiss to my lips. "Forever."

It didn't matter that his whole family and lineups of tourists surrounded us. I saw only Edward and heard nothing but his declaration of love on the wind. Time stopped when I was with him and like I had hundreds of times before, I fell for this man, again. Hard.

We drove to the Navy Pier. I rested my head on Edward's chest as Liam drove and looked down at his watch. Eleven-thirty in the morning. I was feeling a little nostalgic already. We were leaving Chicago in exactly twenty-four hours for Phoenix.

And while I was thrilled to see Angie and Ben, while I felt beyond blessed to stand up for my best friend on her wedding day, I was nervous, too.

I was nervous that Edward would start having nightmares again after he left his family. And we'd be away for almost a week, too, considering we were going to California, after. It took being home with the Cullens to make him feel better. I was scared that we wouldn't be with Carlisle, dad and doctor, too.

I was scared to talk to Ang about Ray. I was afraid she would be hurt that I kept it from her, that I would put a damper on her big day and on our lifelong friendship. I was anxious to talk to Edward about it, too. I didn't want my worries to become his. He was dealing with enough.

But I should have known that I couldn't keep secrets from him. He ran his hand over my shoulder, down my back. "What's on your mind, love?"

"Lots."

"Good things?"

I peeked up at him and shook my head. He gave me a sympathetic smile. "Tell me."

"No."

He chuckled. "Babe."

"Not here."

"Okay. Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

He kissed my forehead and rubbed my thigh. "I love you."

"I know."

We drove to the pier and I was wowed by the spectacular view of the water. Such a pretty city. As we walked along the pier to find a restaurant, a spectacular Ferris wheel turning up ahead, Edward pulled me aside and we sat on a bench, together.

"Did I say something stupid back there?" Edward asked, taking my hands in his and rubbing them to keep them warm.

"No. I'm sorry. This is our last full day here and I don't want to ruin it with girly dramatics."

He slid his nose down mine. "It's going to be hard to leave."

"I know," I agreed. "And I'm worried about that."

"About the goodbyes?"

"About you."

"Oh, honey. I'm okay. I'll be okay when we leave. We have a wedding to attend."

"That's another thing."

"Having second thoughts about being the maid of honor?"

I smiled at his teasing. "No."

He tugged my hand and pulled me onto his lap. "Don't worry so much."

"You can't say that to me."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just, rrrr, Bella. Baby, just talk to her, okay? Everything going to be just fine." He buried his face in my hair and kissed my neck. "I miss your smile, already. Let's steal Grandpa's car and go back to the Hancock Center."

"No. We don't have to do that. You're right. I'm okay." I smiled at him and he kissed my lips. "Sorry. I'm just so happy, today and I don't want it to end."

"We still have some time here." He kissed me, again. "Don't keep things from me, Bella. I know I haven't been acting overly stable these last few weeks, but I love you and I'm always here for you. I want you to talk to me."

"I talk."

He smiled and squeezed me close to his chest. "I know. Come on. I want to ride that Ferris wheel with you."

He stood us up and pulled my hand to catch up with his family. "But, I have to pee."

"Can't hold it?"

I shoved him and he laughed, before he lifted me up and spun me around. "Edward," I screamed, laughing with him and slapping his shoulders. "Stop squeezing me."

"You have a musical laugh."

"Don't sweet talk me. I have a full bladder."

He set me down in front of the women's bathroom. "But, I've delivered you to a bathroom. You have to give me credit."

I pressed my lips to his. "You get lots of credit. I love you. Lunch then Ferris wheel?"

He nodded and smiled. "Sounds good."

"Be right out."

He winked at me. "I'll be right here."


	709. No Words

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 709 – No Words<strong>

"Feel better?" I asked Tanya as I pressed a wet paper towel to her forehead.

"Yeah. Stupid morning sickness. That was such a delicious meal and now it's flushed."

We laughed together. "Aw, honey. It's going to be so worth it."

"I know."

"Have you called your parents, yet?"

"No. We decided that we're going to get a photo frame that says 'grandparents' on it. Maybe put the ultrasound photo in it and give it to them when we go back to Seattle. What do you think?"

I gave her a hug. "I think they're going to bawl."

She smiled and set her hand on her stomach. "I know. I'm so excited. Liam already made me an appointment at the hospital for an ultrasound. I guess Carlisle knows a guy that knows a really great obstetrician in Seattle. I'll get to see my little one. They usually don't do it until ten weeks, but I'm worried because I wasn't taking that great of care of myself."

"Will he show up?"

"I think so. He'll be small, but I need reassurance."

"I think your puking should be reassurance that he's just fine."

"Do you think Finley is a cute name for a boy?"

"I love it. You can call him Finn."

"Um. Last night in bed, Liam suggested we use Edward as a middle name," she said. "It's both his father's name and his favorite nephew's name. And I love that. Finley Edward. But, I wanted to check that you weren't planning on using Edward for your babies' names."

I smiled. "Nope."

She giggled. "You have names picked out, don't you?"

"William Connor and Aiden James for boys," I said. "Sophie Grace and Olivia Claire for girls."

Tanya teared up. "Oh, Bella. They're beautiful."

I smiled. "I know. With his DNA, these babies are going to be priceless."

"His DNA? You know how hot you are. You're kids are going to be stunning."

"Aw. Thank you. So are yours. Are you assuming it's a boy?"

"Yeah." She giggled. "But, if it's a girl, Finley Hope."

"That is precious." I set my hand on her tummy. "Hurry up baby. We all want to meet you so much."

"Well, we need him to wait until you get back from your honeymoon. You have to be there."

"I will be there. I promise you that."

I took Tanya's hand and we walked out of the bathroom to find Nanny waiting for us. "Bella, sweetheart, Edward is in line for the Ferris wheel. I supposed to tell you to get your cute bottom over there."

Tanya and I laughed. "Thanks, Nanny."

"Liam is in line with Alice, Tanya. He didn't think you'd want to ride."

"He's right. Is there a bench?" she asked.

"Yes. Grandpa is saving you a seat and I sent Carlisle to get you some ginger tea, honey."

Tanya hugged Nanny. "Thank you so much. This has to be the best meet the parents visit, ever."

"Well, not only are you a wonderful girl, but you're giving us a new grandbaby. We couldn't love you more."

"Bella." I turned and smiled when I saw Edward, Emmett and Liam all waving at me and screaming at me.

I laughed. "Oh. I'm being summoned."

I ran over to the lineup and Edward wrapped me in his arms. "It's almost our turn."

"Sorry. Tanya was sick."

"I should go check on her," Liam said.

"No," Alice said, squeezing his hand. "I need you."

He pulled her close and hugged her, his hand on the back of her head and her face buried in his stomach. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart," he said. He lifted her up and kissed her cheek. "What are you worried about, kiddo?"

"I don't know."

"Next summer, you're going to get a new baby cousin to play with. That's fun, right?" Liam asked.

"Yeah."

Edward rubbed his sister's back. "Al, you can dress him up like a doll."

Liam laughed. "See. Babies are fun."

"I know," she said.

"And Liam is still going to hang out with us, right, Liam?" I asked.

Liam laughed. "Of course I am. And Tanya is, too. She loves you, cutie."

"Our turn," Emmett called.

Jasper and Emmett ran over to the Ferris wheel and I waved at them, before Edward and I were buckled in to our car. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "Hey, gorgeous. I've missed you."

"I was only gone for ten minutes. We just sat together for lunch."

He kissed me, again. "Still too long."

I smiled and rubbed his thigh. "I know."

"How's Tanya?" he asked.

"Puking."

He laughed. "You think you could handle that?"

"No," I teased and then laughed with him. "Remember when I had food poisoning? You've seen me throw up a lot, already. It's kind of embarrassing when I think about it."

"Ah, don't worry about it. You're even beautiful when you throw up."

I snuggled up to his chest. "See. You're a sweet talker."

"It's true. You have a pretty pout."

I kissed his chin and he tightened his hold on me. "I love you."

"I love you, too, beautiful. Are you cold?"

"Freezing," I said.

Edward took his toque off and pulled it on my head. I giggled and looked at him. "How do I look?"

He smiled and kissed my lips. "Cute."

"Just cute?"

"Sexy as hell."

"Thank you, baby." He kissed my nose and I smiled. "Hey. What are you going to do when I'm at Angie's bridal shower tomorrow night?" I asked, reaching up to run my fingers through his flattened hat hair.

"Uh. I don't know. What is there to do for a lonely guy in Phoenix? Take a hot air balloon ride?"

I laughed. "That sounds so romantic."

"You want to go with me?"

"Will we have time?" I asked.

"I'll work it out for you. I want you to have an amazing trip."

"We could just lay in bed staring at each other and it would be an amazing trip," I said.

"So, you've taken my idea for tomorrow night. Do they have any strip clubs?"

I frowned at him. "I don't know. Do you want to get pushed off this Ferris wheel?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Maybe I'm hinting for a strip show."

"Fat chance, now, Mr. Cullen."

He laughed and squeezed me as close to his chest as the bar holding us in would allow. "I love you so much, crazy girl."

I pretended to frown, but then smiled because Edward's laugh was so contagious. "You are so lucky you're such a catch."

"I am lucky. And I'm teasing. Ben shot me a text. I've been invited to his bachelor party."

"Bachelor party? So strippers?"

He laughed and kissed the jealousy right off my face. "I think we're just going out for steak."

"I'm teasing. Sort of. I trust you not to look at naked women without me."

"But, if you were there?"

"You know I love burlesque," I said.

"I love when you dance burlesque." I kissed him and he smiled. "Whoa. We're moving."

My hair was blowing around in the wind. I could hear Alice giggling with Liam in the car behind us and Emmett and Jasper laughing in front of us. "I'm dizzy."

Edward laughed and kissed my lips. "You're beautiful."

"You're romantic."

"You're going to be my wife."

"You're making me wish we'd picked New Year's Eve for our wedding."

Edward laughed. "Why didn't we pick New Year's Eve?"

"We're crazy."

"Crazy, but still cool," he said and kissed me, again. "I am so in love with you, I can't even put it into words."

I set my hand on his face and pressed my cheek to his as the Ferris wheel circled forward and my stomach flip-flopped with that falling sensation. It was exhilarating and exactly how I felt every time my fiancé looked at me, smiled at me, touched me and made love to me. A love like ours couldn't be put into words. But, we both felt it, so really, no words were needed.


	710. Make Time

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I went to a poetry reading last night, again. And seriously, if you haven't gone, I recommend it! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 710 – Make Time<strong>

"A ride on the carrousel, more shopping, live Shakespearian theater and now a boat ride?" I said, still completely breathless over our afternoon at Navy Pier. "How could this day get better?"

"As your tour guide," Liam said, "I take that as a challenge."

I smiled and Edward squeezed me tighter. He had his hood on, as I was still wearing his toque, to protect his ears from the cold wind that had picked up off the water. With dusk approaching, the lights of the city were starting to shine. I couldn't stop taking pictures. And not just of the view, but of this beautiful family that I already considered mine.

Alice was happy sitting between Liam and Tanya, holding both of their hands. She seemed to be a little jealous of the new baby coming, but I figured that was natural. She was already sharing her uncle with Tanya and I think she worried the baby would get more attention than her. She was used to being the baby. But, she didn't have to worry. Edward had whispered something in her ear on the carrousel and she had been glowing ever since.

"I told her that she would always be the princess," he told me when I asked him what he'd said. And he was right. No one could replace that little girl.

"I'm hungry, again," Alice said.

"Pizza," Emmett said. "We need deep dish pizza."

"Don't tell them," Edward whispered in my ear. "They'll kill me."

I smiled and buried my face into his chest so I didn't give away our little secret: our pizza date last night.

And so, we went out for pizza, again. I ordered chicken parmesan to mix things up, but Emmett and Jasper made me "try" a slice of pizza. And I oohed and awed over it for their benefit. Edward ended up eating half of my chicken, anyway, but he wasn't complaining.

By the time we got back to the Masons' house, I was ready for a nap. Tanya and Alice had fallen asleep in the car, and I wished I would have so Edward could have carried me inside. I just loved being in his arms.

I stripped to my panties and climbed into bed. Edward sat at the desk and smiled at me. "You look so sexy. Did you have fun, today?"

"So much. Shakespeare, Edward? God. That was so cool. Such an unexpected surprise. And I love Macbeth."

"Yeah. Your face as you watched the show was priceless."

I giggled and then yawned. "Come to bed with me. I feel fat and bloated, again."

"Well, you don't look it." He looked down and pulled his vibrating cell phone from his jeans pocket. "Shit."

"What?"

"The guys invited us to this Blues club tonight."

"The guys?"

"My cousins. The text is from Kevin."

I yawned, again. "Why did you say shit? Isn't that a good thing? You love the Blues."

"You're tired. And you're almost naked," Edward said, smiling even though he looked disappointed.

"Well, you can go. You know you don't have to ask my permission to hang out with your family. Or, anyone, really. And we're leaving tomorrow. You should go."

"But, I don't want to go without you," he said, his voice whiny and adorable. I was touched.

"When?"

"Like in an hour or so."

"Okay." I pulled the covers up and rolled over.

He chuckled and slipped into the bed with me. I cuddled up to him, even though he was still fully dressed, my breasts brushing over his sweater, and shut my eyes. "Okay, what?"

"Just let me have a nap and then we can go." My voice was muffled against his chest.

"Are you sure?"

"Mm."

He chuckled. "Thank you. I owe you."

"No you don't."

"I do."

"Buy me dessert."

"Done."

"I owe you something, too," I said. "You completed the dare: yelling off the rooftop."

He kissed my forehead. "I'll collect later."

"When?"

"When you're awake."

I smiled widely and kissed his chest where his tattoo was hidden under his clothes. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

The sound of him texting and then chuckling quietly put me to sleep. It seemed like a minute later when Edward pressed a kiss to my lips and rubbed his fingers over my panties.

"Mm. Baby."

I felt him smile against my cheek. "Wake up call."

"How long have I been asleep? Ah. Yeah. Right there."

"Right here?"

My eyes flew open and I reached up to cling onto Edward's shoulders. "Yeah. Mm."

"Shh," he whispered. He slid my panties aside and slowly eased a finger inside of me. "God, you're so sexy."

I could feel my body reacting to Edward's touch already. He knew me so well; he knew where to touch me, how to touch me. It was nice. Hell, it was exhilarating. He pushed up and forward and I fell over the edge instantly, gasping for breath and hanging onto him tightly so I didn't combust.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered in my ear. "It's nine o'clock. Do you want to go chill with the guys?"

"I don't know if I can walk. My legs have that distinct jelly feeling that always appears when you touch me like that."

He laughed and kissed me. "I've been fantasizing about doing that for the last hour."

"Why didn't you do it?"

"You were tired. And if I'd have kept you up, you wouldn't have wanted to go out, tonight."

I reached up to run my hands through his hair. "You are a beautiful man, Edward Cullen."

He winked at me. "I'm glad you like what you see. Should we get dressed?"

"In a hurry?"

"Sort of," he said. "I want to dance with you."

"Aw. That's even sweet when you say it with your finger in such a naughty place."

He laughed loudly and slipped it out.

"Hey. Do we have time to, you know?" I whispered. "It's been like fourteen hours since we've made love and I think that's too long."

"I think it's sexy that you keep track."

"Of the time?" I asked. I bit my lip, hoping to look seductive. "Well, I happen to like it."

"Mm," he hummed against my lips. "I happen to like it, too."

I tugged at his shirt and he helped me tug it over his head. He smiled and kissed my lips, again. "So, that's a yes? We have time?" I breathed.

"We'll make time."

I yanked at Edward's belt while he unzipped his fly and together we had him stripped of his clothes in seconds. I ran my fingers over his hard length, but he grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips. "No time for fooling around."

I giggled. "Ah. The roles have been reversed, huh? Usually I'm the one rushing you."

He grinned as he rolled a condom on and then ran his big, warm sexy hand from my armpit to my thigh. "I'm not rushing. I'm just…" he settled between my legs and we both hummed. "I'm saving us from being teased."

He started up a nice rhythm and I couldn't keep the smile from my face. "God, Edward. You feel so good."

"So do you."

"Is this worth a little teasing?"

"Definitely."


	711. Always You

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I have another dentist appointment this morning, so I'll post early for you. I have no idea the kind of torture I'm going to face. Wish me luck! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 711 – Always You<strong>

**EPOV**

"Got lost, cuz," Riley asked me as I tossed Sam's car keys back to him.

I laughed. "Maybe. I'm not from here, remember."

Bella gave Sam a hug and kissed his cheek, obviously thanking him for lending us his car the night before for our little date. Really, really cool of him.

"Yeah, yeah. You have that post-coital glow," Riley said. "I thought you spent the day sight-seeing with family, you naughty bastard."

I laughed and punched him in the arm before sitting down beside him. "And then we had a nap."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around me shoulder. "I know this isn't macho or anything, bud, but I'm going to miss you."

I smiled. "I know. I'm just that awesome." I joked with him, but I was going to miss him, too. All of them, actually.

Bella and I were leaving right after breakfast tomorrow so we could get to Arizona in time for Angela's bridal shower. And then the next day, I think I was going to be decorating while Bella spent time with the her best friend, getting beautified.

I was excited. For Bella. I mean, I was going to be a city I didn't know with people I didn't know, except for Ben. It kind of sucked that I wouldn't get to spend time with my fiancée, but then again, the world didn't revolve around me.

This was Angie's day and I was happy that Bella was going to be able to share that with her. I know it would have broken her heart to miss it. And, because of that, because the most important thing in my life was for my girl to smile, we were leaving Chicago a day before the rest of my family.

Bella admitted to me that she was worried about me. Worried that I would crack, again. Well, she said it sweeter than that, but I knew what she meant. I was worried, too. I lied and said I would be fine. I hoped I would be. I mean, how would I know?

Honestly, two nights ago, it felt really good to just cry. Those embarrassingly loud sobs were actually cleansing in a way. And as hard as it was to talk about, it made me feel a little better once my dad knew I was still struggling. I didn't feel quite as alone, or quite as crazy. He reassured me that this anxiety was normal. And therefore, I didn't feel like such a baby.

And of course Bella had been a freaking dream come true. The last two days in Chicago with her had been perfection. She was laughing and the stereotypical wide-eyed tourist. It was exactly what I needed. When she worried, I felt tense. And I didn't want to feel that way. So, fun Bella was healing and I loved her for it.

"Dance with me, Edward." I smiled as Jill and Kevin twirled off the dance floor and she had her arms out. I glanced at Bella and she was still laughing with Sam. I pointed to the dance floor and she nodded and waved.

I was going to pretend that I wasn't jealous of my cousin. "Hey, Jill," I said, taking her hands and pulling her out to the dance floor. "You look nice."

"Thanks," she said, smiling. And she did. Her hair was pulled up in a twist showing off her neck tattoo and she was wearing a purple flowy dress and a jean jacket.

"Are we that late?"

She laughed. "No. We just got here, too. Was Riley yanking your chain?"

"It's what he does," I said. I looked back at the table at Bella, surrounded by my three cousins. She had all of their attention as she laughed.

"Are you one of those jealous guys?" she teased.

I laughed. "I've had my moments."

"Bella's hot, buddy."

"That I know."

She reached up and pinched my cheeks. "Look at you, getting married."

I laughed, again. "You act like you've watched me grow up. We've know each other for three days."

"Doesn't seem like it. Kev really loves you, so I hear lots."

"I love him, too."

"So, do you think he would say yes if I asked him to marry me?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

I looked over at Kev and while he was talking to Bella, he kept glancing over at me and Jill. He loved this girl. "Yes."

"Would that be weird? Like how traditional is your family?"

"Um, I think you'd be the first woman to break tradition, but our family is really laid back. Go for it." I chuckled. "Do you have a diamond ring for him?"

"Well, not a diamond, but it's engraved platinum with three black onyx stones in the middle. It's all very masculine."

"What made you decide?"

"Um, in a couple weeks, it will have been a year since we met. I love him, I'm so attracted to him, I want to do horribly naughty things to him and I don't want to have to do it in a house full of his parents and little sisters. I mean I have, but it's weird, you know?"

I laughed. "I like you."

"I know you do. I like you, too, cuz." She laughed. "See. That works."

"And not that I don't love the idea for the sheer fact that I can tease him for the rest of our lives, but why don't you and Kev just get a place together?"

"Well, believe it or not, tattoos and piercings aside, my parents are quite traditional and they don't really approve of living together before marriage."

"Then you have a valid argument. May I be the first to say congratulations."

She laughed and flung her arms around me. "Thank you."

"Okay. I'm jealous," Kevin said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Mission accomplished."

I laughed. "What mission? I'm innocent."

"Stop being so smooth," Kev said.

"Mm. Jealousy," Jill said, rubbing her hand over my cousin's chest. "You know that turns me on."

"I feel used," I teased. I leaned down and kissed Jill's cheek. "Thank you for the dance, beautiful. Good luck."

"I won't need it," she said.

I smiled as I walked back over to the table, to my baby girl sitting beside Riley and Sam. "Hey, gorgeous," I said, leaning down to kiss her sexy red lips. They matched her new red lace dress. She looked freaking hot, tonight.

A black blazer, black tights and her new leopard print boots finished the outfit. Jesus, I don't even know how we left the bedroom. Plus, I didn't know she had this outfit. She'd picked out the pieces over the last few days of shopping, but seeing it all put together tonight was just mind blowing. My girl was so damn hot.

"You owe me a dance."

She smiled. "You owe me dessert."

"Ow," Riley laughed. "You have a sister, Bella?"

"Best friend that's like a sister," she said. "But, she's getting married in two days."

"All the good ones, huh, buddy?"

"That girl in the black," I said, nodding towards the stage, "has been checking you out for the last ten minutes." Ri, Bella and Sam all looked and the cute girl smiled and waved. "And if you hadn't been staring at my fiancée, you might have noticed."

He looked at me and we laughed, together. "And that's my cue," he said, standing up.

Sam laughed as he watched Riley talking up the girl. "She's got a friend, Sammy. Go chat her up."

He laughed. He was nervous. "Uh, I don't know."

"She looks as damn shy as you are. She's not coming over here, bud."

Sam let out a deep breath. "Okay. But, if she laughs at me, you owe me dessert, too."

"Deal." Bella giggled and I had to kiss her. She smiled at me and I tried like hell to hold it together. Public place, Edward. Public place.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "You looked hot out on the dance floor with Jill," she said. "I was pretending not to be jealous."

I smiled and kissed the corner of her mouth, again. "What? You were sitting here surrounded by three attractive men. I was pretending not to be jealous."

She giggled. "I noticed."

"Yeah?" I asked, rubbing her thigh. "You want to dance with me?

"I do, Mr. Cullen. A lot."

I hopped up to my feet and tugged her hand so she followed me out to the floor. The blues music was live and loud and just plain soulful. Bella's little body pressed to mine was heaven and even though I was kind of bummed to be leaving Chicago the next day, I was just excited about life. This woman in my arms was everything. She made everything right. She made everything have a purpose, have meaning.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Bella asked while she moved against my body.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you, baby girl."

"You're sweet." She set her hands on my chest and ran them softly over my shoulders. "We'll come back." She read my mind, or maybe my face, or maybe she knew me better than I did. Bella Swan truly was my soul mate. "Spring break?"

"Yeah. We'll see."

"I had an amazing time here."

"I know you did. Your emotions play on your face. It's beautiful."

"You're acting so romantic, tonight. Is it the dress?"

I laughed and leaned down to kiss her. "It's you, angel. It's always you."


	712. Temptress

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I survived the dentist! Yuck. Is there anything worse? Thank you all so much for reading! It feels so weird that this story is coming to an end. I know we have the new sequel coming up, but still. hahaha! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 712 – Temptress<strong>

**Thursday, December 30**

**BPOV**

"Bye, Nanny," I said, squeezing her tightly. "I love you. Thank you so, so, so much for opening up your home to us."

"Oh, Bella. This door is always open. You come and visit anytime you want. And bring my sweet boy."

"I will. I promise." I smiled as I watched Edward laughing with Liam and Grandpa. I was just thankful that he wasn't too upset about leaving this morning. If he would have cried, I would have cried. But, I was proud of myself for hanging in there.

I hugged the whole family and wished Tanya good luck on her first ultra sound. Jasper gave me a tight hug and I kissed his cheek. "Give Robbie a big hug for me, tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll take good care of him for you."

"Thank you."

"Have fun at the wedding," he said. "Um, don't get married without us."

I laughed. "I won't."

"Ready?" Carlisle asked. We were getting chauffeured to the airport by Edward's dad. I thought that maybe he wanted to check on Edward before we left. He was the best dad.

"Bye," Edward yelled, holding my hand as we ran to the car. Everyone waved at us from the porch. I slipped in the backseat and Edward sat up front with his dad.

"You okay?" Carlisle asked Edward as he wiped his eyes.

"Yeah."

I leaned forward and rubbed his shoulder. He covered my hand with his. God, I loved this man and his big heart.

"This was a great trip," I said, hoping to talk about happy things.

"It was," Carlisle said. "I'm glad you enjoyed the city, sweetheart. Where did you go last night?"

"Um…it was a Blues Club."

"Kingston Mines," Edward said. "It was nice."

"They had great dessert," I said.

Edward laughed. "It was good. It was a chocolate hazelnut something. Uh, semi-freddo?"

"Yeah," I said. "With pralines. It's was, mmm. So, so good."

"How were the boys?"

"Awesome," Edward said. "I wish they lived in Seattle. Just think of the trouble we could into together."

Carlisle laughed. "Maybe it's a good thing they live in Chicago."

"Nah. We wouldn't be that bad. Oh, guess what?"

"What?" Carlisle said. He was smiling as he glanced at Edward. It was obvious he enjoyed just talking to his son, just spending time with him. I was going to make sure that Edward had lots more opportunities to do just that.

"Jill is going to ask Kevin to marry her."

"What?" I asked. "How did I not know that?"

Edward peaked over his shoulder at me. "We were busy."

I blushed and frowned at him and he shot me a wink.

"She's a nice girl," Carlisle said.

"I love her," I said. "She's like one of those people that you just click with."

"She's already calling me cuz," Edward said. "I think he'll say yes."

"I think you're right," Carlisle said. He chuckled. "It's funny. I remember all you boys playing videos games together, baseball."

"We still do that," Edward said.

"You know what I'm saying. You're like brothers. You've always gotten along. It's nice. And now you're all grown up."

"Don't get sentimental, dad," Edward said. "Not when we're leaving."

"You're right," he said and cleared his throat. "So, big plans in Arizona?"

"Mostly girly stuff," I said. "Showers and pedicures and the wedding. I feel bad that I invited Edward and then I'm abandoning him."

"You're not abandoning me. I told you. I'm going to a bachelor party tonight. Complete with strippers," Edward teased. "Pastor Weber is throwing it."

Carlisle and I laughed. "Seriously?" I said, smacking his shoulder.

"No. You know I'm not interested in other women. Even if there were strippers, which there's not, I'd be looking at photos of you on my phone."

"Sweet talker," Carlisle said, laughing.

"Yes," I agreed. "I call him that all the time."

"But, seriously," he said. "There is a bachelor party tonight. And then I assume I'm sleeping with you," he laughed, "spending the night with you at the hotel. Then maybe we can have breakfast together before I help Ben decorate. And you're my date for the wedding. We'll see each other. Don't worry about me. Enjoy your time with Angela. She's important to you."

"You're important to me," I said.

"He's a big boy, Bella," Carlisle said. "And I can't tell you how much it means to me as a father that you're there for Edward, but he'll be fine for a few hours."

Edward laughed. "I might be fine. The jury's still out."

"Edward."

"I'm teasing. I'm okay, babe, I promise."

"Remember not to shut her out, son," Carlisle said as he pulled up to the airport. "It doesn't make you weak to talk about your feelings."

"I know. Right now, I'm feeling that I should have had more of Nanny's scrambled eggs."

"We'll grab you something to eat inside," I said.

Carlisle parked and helped Edward carry in our bags. He gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. "Have a great time at the wedding and enjoy your trip with your dad and Heidi. Send my greetings to Charlie."

"I will. Thank you, Carlisle. For everything."

"It was our pleasure to have you on a big Cullen Family trip." He turned to hug his son. I hadn't teared up all morning, but that hug did it. Edward was holding his dad tightly. It was so obvious how scared Edward was. Not of leaving his dad, but of maybe having to face his fears alone. "I love you, kid. Take care of Bella for us, huh?"

He rubbed his eyes. "I will. I know she's your favorite."

Carlisle laughed and squeezed Edward's shoulder. "Have a safe flight and call your mom when you land. She worries."

"Will do. Thanks for the ride, dad."

"Anytime."

Edward and I checked our baggage, bought doughnuts and sat on the seats in the terminal while we waited for our flight. "What's the first thing we're going to do when we land in Phoenix?" I asked him after biting into the best jelly doughnut, ever.

He laughed and wiped some powdered sugar from my chin with his thumb. "Well, after renting a car, I'm talking you out for lunch."

"Ooh. Is this a date?"

"Yes." He smiled at me and then leaned over to kiss my lips "I wasn't trying to be an ass in the car. I was just deflecting. You know I suck at goodbyes."

"You weren't an ass," I said, rubbing his thigh. "I get it. But, we're good, babe. We always are, we always have been and we always will be."

"Mm. More vows," he said.

"Hey, do you know what Jasper said before we left?"

Edward laughed. "I have no idea."

"He told me not to get married without him there."

Edward nodded. "They just know I love you so much that I'd marry you the first chance I got."

"And we'll be in the company of a minister."

"Don't tempt me," he said, looking the happiest he had all day.

I leaned forward and stole a bite of his apple fritter. "Maybe I'm a temptress."

He smiled. "There's no maybe about it."


	713. King Size

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you all so much for reading! Who is excited for Phoenix? Me! If we can get our lovebirds out of the hotel! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 713 – King Size<strong>

"Thank you for lunch, Mr. Cullen," I said.

We were in the elevator, alone, heading up to our room at the Palomar hotel. Everything about this place was luxury. I was flipping through the brochure in the lobby. They had a rooftop terrace, a pool, a spa. I almost didn't want to leave the hotel. Edward had gone all out, as usual, to give me the best of the best.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Swan. Nothing says romance, quite like authentic Mexican cuisine."

I giggled and kissed his shoulder. "Isn't the weather beautiful here? It's like summer vacation all over again."

"I remember the first time we were here," he said. "And you wore short shorts. Mm."

"Always a leg man."

"Yeah."

Our room was stunning. And again, a king sized bed. It made me smile. Just like last time. Edward set our bags down and then wrapped his arms around me from behind. "I love you."

"Aw." I tipped my head back and he kissed my lips. "I love you, too, babe. This room is incredible."

He smiled. "Maybe we should try out the bed. You know, see if it meets our standards."

I giggled. "That is an awesome idea. Undress me."

"Mm. With pleasure." He pulled my yoga pants and panties down, first. He pressed a kiss to my tattoo, then licked it, then nipped at it softly. "You are so beautiful, so soft, baby."

I hummed and ran my fingers through his hair. "Maybe I should get another wax while we're here. They have a spa."

"Nah. You're lovely the way you are."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I'd rather spend time with you."

"And my stubble?"

He laughed and ran his fingers between my legs. "Still smooth."

"God, that feels good."

He smiled and kissed my tattoo again. "If you want to go, Bella, I'm not going to stop you. But, I'm actually fine with a little hair, so it's up to you."

"I'd rather be right here with you, then."

"Good answer." He stood up and unbuttoned the flannel shirt I was wearing. "I think it's a little warm in this state for this."

"Hurry, baby."

"How long do we have before we're going to Angela's?"

"Um, I don't know what time it is."

"It's two o'clock," he whispered in my ear, tugging at my earlobe with his teeth. "Please tell me I have an hour to worship you."

"Four," I said. "She wants us there at four."

"Mm," he hummed and then unfastened my bra and pulled it off my arms. He pulled back and smiled at me, letting his eyes caress my bare body. "I have a naked woman in my hotel room," he said, scooping me up bridal style. "Whatever will I do with her."

I giggled as he twirled me around. "You're going to make love to her, like any normal man would."

He tossed me onto the fluffy bed and then pounced over me, straddling me, and kissed my lips. "Normal? Are you calling me normal?"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down on me. "You are anything but."

He kissed me hard. "Hey. Are you calling me crazy?"

"I'm calling you dressed. Do something about it."

He rolled over onto his back beside me and laughed. It was so beautiful, so Edward. My amazing man. All mine. I rolled onto my side and cuddled up to him. "Are you sure you're not going to watch strippers, tonight?"

He smiled and reached up to caress my cheek. "I'm sure. Bella, babe. I love you. Plus, look at yourself. Why would I want to look at anyone else?"

"I don't know. You keep bringing it up."

"I'm sorry. I was nervous to leave this morning. I was just talking. Blabbing."

"That or you were hinting for a strip tease?"

He smiled as I pulled his t-shirt up and kissed his chest. "I wouldn't complain."

I straddled his hips and he took my hands in his. "We'll see how tired I am tonight."

Edward pulled his shirt off and rolled us back over so I was under him. "Are you taking back your offer?" He kissed my face, my neck, my breasts.

"Well, technically…"

He laughed and kissed my heart. "You rock, baby."

"Why?"

"You're fun and you laugh and tease me. I love my life."

I set my hands on his cheeks. "Our life. You're kind of stuck with me."

"So," he said, laughing when I wrapped my legs around his still jean covered hips, "you promised Jasper we wouldn't get married down here, huh?"

"Yep. Sorry."

"Dammit."

I kissed his soft lips. "July will be here before you know it. And at least we get to have to sex while we wait. Just think about poor Angie and Ben."

"They made it," he said. "After tomorrow night, we'll know two less virgins."

I smiled. "I hope their first time is as special as ours was."

"It will be. They're in love."

Tears sprung to my eyes and I laughed as I wiped them off my cheeks. "Thank you for being here, Edward. For loving my best friend."

"She's your family."

I laughed as I sobbed a little. "This is really special. I feel so thankful to get to be here."

"Oh, baby." Edward kissed my teary but happy face. "Don't cry, lover. We wouldn't have missed it. Just like she won't miss our big day."

"I have to pick out bridesmaids dresses, still."

"For our wedding?" he asked. "I thought you were going with black?"

"I am. I just haven't picked out the exact style yet. The cut. The fabric. I'll have to get them ordered, soon."

"Hey, hey, hey," he whispered and then kissed my lips. "Wedding talk can wait an hour. I'm supposed to be worshiping this beautiful naked body."

"Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're just," he kissed my lips. He stood on his knees and unzipped his jeans. He kissed me, again. "Emotional. It's okay, baby. Totally understandable."

He yanked his jeans down and I starting giggling. He was wearing his black boxer briefs, the ones covered in the bright green cactus pattern that I'd bought him here in Phoenix in September. It was these little things he did that proved how truly perfect he was.

"You like that, huh?"

I smiled and wiped my eyes, again. "I love it. I love you."

"Well, a guy couldn't come to Phoenix without being properly dressed."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around his hips, snuggling my face into his warm body. I kissed him just above the waistband of his underwear. "I want you, Edward."

He petted my hair and squeezed my shoulder. "You sure?" he asked. "We can just lay back in this nice, soft bed and cuddle. And talk. Ah."

I giggled at his reaction. So, my fingers had started exploring a certain cactus design. I kissed the bulge in his underwear. "You're a sweet, sweet man."

"Baby." His voice was breathy and so, so sexy.

"Take these off."

He literally yanked them down, so fast, I didn't see it coming. I dropped back on the bed in a fit of giggles and Edward laughed with me. "Put them back on?"

"No." More giggles. "Off."

He kicked his jeans off and climbed over me, again. "I don't know what you want," he said, an adorably wide smile on his face. He kissed my nose and pulled me closer to him so our bodies were flush.

"I want you," I said. I grabbed his wrist to look at his watch. "Like ten minutes ago."

He set his hand on the back of my head and kissed me, hard. "You're going to keep me on my toes, huh?"

"Forever."

"Mm." He slid his big, warm hand down my side and then squeezed my bum. "I love the sound of that."


	714. This Happy

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I'm going to a toy and antique fair this morning, so you get the chapter early, again! Woo! Also, this is a spilt chapter, half EPOV, half BPOV. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 714 – This Happy<strong>

**EPOV**

"Bella! Eeeeee….." And we were at Angela's house. If I didn't already know, if I had been blindfolded on the way here, I would have known by her screams.

"You're getting married, tomorrow." And Bella was crying, again. And laughing.

And, my god, she was so beautiful when she was this happy. I could have watched her all day. She was wearing that gauzy short floral dress she'd bought in Denver. The one with the deep, deep v-neck and no bra. She looked so damn feminine in it. We barely left the hotel room.

"Oomph." I looked down at Angie's sweet baby sister, four or five year old Makenna. She had her little arms wrapped tightly around my thighs after hitting me from a full run. "Hey, little lady," I said and scooped her up in my arms.

Her cheeks were pink and she was smiling from ear to ear. "Hi."

"Are you going to dance with me at your sister's wedding, tomorrow?"

She nodded, looking a little shy. "Should we practice?" I asked her, before spinning us around. She was giggling and holding onto my shoulders as I waltzed her around the front entryway.

"Kenna. He's not even in the house, yet. That's rude." I smiled as I looked up at the beautiful ten year old Corin. It looked like the Webers had let her wear a little makeup, but she was blushing just as fiercely as the little girl in my arms.

"Thank you for the dance," I said and kissed Makenna's forehead before setting her down. "Do you want a turn, sweetie?" I asked her, giving her my most winning smile. She looked over her shoulder for what, I don't know, and then nodded.

Her hand was ice cold as I held it and I could feel her shaking when I set my hand on the small of her back. "You look pretty, tonight," I said, as I rocked her slowly in place. "Did you change your hair since I was here in the summer time?"

"Yeah. Um. I got bangs."

I smiled. I couldn't wait to have daughters. They were so innocent, so sweet. "It suits you," I said. She was flushed bright red and I figured maybe I was laying it on a little thick. But, their big sister was getting married and I thought maybe it was nice to pay them some attention. I spoiled Alice like this.

"Edward."

I looked up and laughed as Angela's twin brothers came running down the stairs. We'd played a soccer match in the backyard the last time we were here. They were just a few years younger than Jazz. Boys, I knew.

Corin slipped into the living room as the boys came down to tackle me. "Boys. Don't wrinkle your dress clothes. And for goodness sakes. Edward is our guest. Chelsea came over to give me a welcoming hug. "Edward, dear. How nice to see you." She kissed my cheek and then brushed the non-existent wrinkles out of my shirt. It made me laugh because I thought of my mom.

"Mrs. Weber. We wouldn't have missed the big day."

"I'm so glad. Come on in. Sit."

"Edward." Angela was screaming, again. And then she was hugging me, tightly. "I'm getting married, tomorrow."

I laughed and hugged her back. "You are." And then, completely uncharacteristic of me, I screamed with her in my girliest voice. Just to make Bella laugh. And it worked. She was in hysterics. Along with everyone else in the room.

Angie smacked my ass, which, honestly shocked me, but, hey, it was her bridal shower tonight, I supposed she was allowed to go wild. "Wait. Are you having strippers?" I asked her.

She laughed. "No. My mom and baby sisters are going to be there."

"Oh. Okay, good." I kissed her cheek. "Then have fun, tonight."

"Hey, Edward," Zac or Josh, no I think it was Zac said. "You want to come to see our new video game?"

"Edward just had a long flight," Chelsea said.

"No, no. It's fine," I said. "You girls chat."

"We're just waiting for Ben and his family to get here," Ang said.

"No hurry," I said. "I haven't played video games in ages." I got up and kissed my sweet Bella, before I followed the guys upstairs. I looked back at her, giggling with the girls. I was so glad we'd come.

**BPOV**

"Ang," I whispered. "I need to talk to you."

"Alone?"

"Yeah. Just for a minute, okay?"

A look of concern flashed over her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." I stood up and took her hand. "Give me one minute and then we'll get back to super happy, screaming bridal shower mode."

Ang and I flopped on her bed and she grasped both of my hands. "Are you sick?"

"No."

"Pregnant?"

I smiled. We'd get to that conversation, my baby crazies, later. "No."

"Well, then what, Bella? You're freaking me out."

"About three weeks ago, I walked into the apartment building and I heard my friend Dallas screaming and someone yelling at her. I walked inside and found a man on top of her."

"Oh, my god, Bella. He didn't…"

"No. He threatened us and I'm not going to go into details today, because it's a happy day, but I ended up macing him. He knocked me to the floor and I hit my head. I passed out, but honey I'm fine. I promise."

"What happened?"

"I guess Edward came in and, excuse my language, but he beat the shit out of the guy, Ray. My dad was there, they arrested him. He's in jail. He's gone. Dallas is fine, her baby girl is fine. I'm doing really good."

"Bella," she cried. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I feel terrible. But, I didn't want you to worry. You had a wedding to plan." I kissed her cheek. "I love you. Please don't be upset with me."

"I'm not upset with you, Bella. I love you, too."

"Thank you. I was so worried," I said, reaching up to wipe the tears from her pretty cheeks.

"Don't worry about stuff like that, Bella. We're sisters. You're stuck with me."

"Edward's been struggling."

"Like he's scared for you?"

"No. He's having nightmares about that night, about me being raped. He doesn't sleep. It breaks my heart when he cries, Angie."

"Can't his dad give him something?" she asked.

"His dad is working with him on meditation. He wants him to face it, to deal with it, instead of just masking it with pills."

"That makes sense. Oh, poor Edward." She pouted and I hugged her.

"We're getting there, Ang. He's been doing really well. Laughing, smiling, just acting like himself." I squeezed her hands. "He is thrilled to be here. And we both don't want you to worry about us. We're happy. We're in love and we're having lots of delicious sex."

She smacked my arm. "Stop bragging."

I giggled. "Two nights, Ang."

"I know. Oh, I started taking birth control pills."

"Keeping secrets, my dear?"

She laughed. "Touché. I just can't believe he's going to put his you know what in my you know where. Even more, I can't believe that I want him to."

I raised my eyebrows and giggled. "Trust me. You want him to."

"I know. I just literally shake every time I think about it. Like I'm scared, but I'm so, so excited."

"Ben will make you feel good. This is what you've been waiting for, Ang. You get to show each other, in the most intimate way possible, how much love you have for each other. It's beautiful."

She smiled. "I think it's going to be nice to put that stress of stopping aside, you know?"

"Good. You two deserve nothing but the best."

"I don't know how good I'm going to be at it."

"Hey, as long as you're both having fun, that's all that really matters."

She wrapped her arms around me and we fell against her pillows. "Thank you for being here, Bella. I wouldn't have walked down the aisle without you."

I kissed her cheek, feeling so light, so relieved and so happy that we'd talked. "What are best friends for?"


	715. Butterfly

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Shall we get to the bridal shower? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 715 – Butterfly<strong>

**BPOV**

"Butterfly Wonderland," I said, smiling when we pulled over in Scottsdale after a half hour car ride. "Do you remember when we came here in the third grade?" I asked Ang.

She laughed. "Yeah. And we always said that it would be the perfect place to get married."

"It's really not that big, now that you look at it, is it?" I asked.

"No. I brought Ben here when we were trying to figure out where to have the reception, but I knew right away that it was too small. He suggested having the bridal shower here."

"He is a sweetheart," Rana, Ben's sister in law, said, her voice singsong. She was holding her ten month old baby girl, Steffi, all blond curls and big brown eyes.

"That's why I'm marrying him," Angie said, smiling.

I was rushed right back to my childhood as I stepped inside the atrium. It was designed to look like a rainforest and they had thousands of real butterflies flying around the room. They often landed on your shoulder and I remember Angie and I being absolutely mesmerized. We made up this whole fairy world where we would imagine ourselves flying around on the backs of the butterflies.

We were led to a private room, one wall was a waterfall, beautifully decorated with round tables, green tablecloths and gorgeous tulip bouquets on each table. "This is stunning," I said, wrapping Ang in another hug. "Wow."

She giggled. "I know."

The room, set for about thirty people, slowly filled with Angie's aunts, cousins, Ben's mom and a couple of his family members, a few of girls in Ang's nursing program, neighbors and some family friends. It was nice to meet everyone from Angie's world.

Edward and I had built a nice little circle of family and friends up north and I was more than happy to see that Angie was surrounded by love, even after I had left. It was a little tough at the same time, though. I wished I could be more present in her life, to be here to experience the little things with her like these lucky, lucky people did.

"Oh, my god. Bella?"

I turned around and was met with a huge hug. No one hugged like this. No one but Nicole Greenberg. "Nikki?"

She laughed and twirled. "Legal secretary extraordinaire."

"It's so good to see you," I said. "I haven't seen you since graduation. You look amazing."

"Yeah, thanks. Lost a little weight, got married, got divorced, living the single life and loving it." She giggled and shook her head. "Not that I'm saying there is anything wrong with marriage, Angie. My only tip is not to marry an asshole."

We laughed. "Well, wait until you meet Ben, tomorrow. You will approve," I said. "He's the sweetest guy ever."

"And Bella's fiancé is just as amazing."

Nikki grabbed my hand to look at my ring. "Ah. You're engaged. How hot is he?"

"He's pretty dang hot," I said. I pulled out my phone, noticed there was a text from Edward, but quickly went to my photos. I found one of him smiling widely into the camera with his sexy stubble. "See."

"Holy shit, Bella. Where did you find him?"

"Seattle."

"Nice."

"Yeah. We met in class. He's studying to be a pharmacist and I want to be an elementary school teacher."

"Oh, I can see that." She squeezed me, again, in another patented Nikki Greenberg hug. "I'm so excited to see you, again."

Ang and I were inseparable since we were kids, but Nikki had been quite close to us in middle school. In high school, she had a boyfriend, so we didn't hang out as much, but she attended a few football games, just to look at the boy's bums with us. She was funny and loud and I had really missed her without even realizing it.

Angela was telling Nikki about the wedding colors so I quickly checked my text message from Edward. _'Hey, baby girl. Just checking to see if you miss me as much as I miss you. ;) No strippers here. Can't wait for my private show tonight. I love you. ~E.'_

I smiled and Angie laughed at me. "What did he say?"

I laughed. "He said there are no strippers at Ben's bachelor party."

Nikki smiled. "Well, that's a good thing. Guys at strip clubs get wild."

"Ben's brother Austin promised me there would be no strippers," Ang said.

"What are they doing?" I asked her.

"Oh, I think they said something about steak and sports."

Angie's mom came to tell us it was time to eat. I quickly shot Edward a text back. _'Of course I miss you. I was just bragging about your sexiness to my friend Nikki. Unfortunately, no strippers here, either. JK. I will gladly strip for you, tonight. Love you. ~B.'_

'_Unfortunately!'_

I laughed. I knew that would get him. _'Hopefully the music isn't too loud and Officer Abs doesn't have to come and keep us in line.'_

'_Ha ha, Bella. Stop watching porn without me.'_

'_I saw that on 90210. I don't watch porn without you.'_

'_3'_

'_Where are you?'_

'_Batting cage in Scottsdale.'_

'_Ooh. So close to me. I'm at a butterfly sanctuary, also in Scottsdale.'_

'_I'll bet you look beautiful with butterflies in your hair.'_

"Bella," Angie called, smiling. "Stop flirting with Edward."

"Sorry," I said, running over to sit beside her.

We had a nice buffet of finger sandwiches, fruit and pastries. As we ate, Chelsea stood up at the front of the room. "Thank you everyone for coming to Angela's bridal shower. She's my oldest daughter and," she set her hand on her chest as she teared up. "We're so proud of her."

"Aw," I said, wrapping my arm around Angie's shoulder.

Chelsea held up a calendar. "Now, a woman at Stephan's church shared this idea with me. This is date book. I'm going to pass it around and I want you all to plan a date with Angela. Even after a woman gets married, she needs to keep the important women in her life. So, pick a date and write down your name, number and an activity, like coffee, manicures, dinner, a movie. That way, Angie will still be connected with you all this year.

"I've highlighted the days that Angela and Ben will be on their honeymoon, but otherwise, feel free to make plans. Keep in mind that she's in Tucson on weekdays during the school year."

"Ooh," I said. "I'll go first."

I flipped to July and wrote on my wedding day. _'Attend Bella's wedding as Matron of Honor. Forks, WA.'_

Ang kissed my cheek. "Love you."

I smiled and hugged her. "Love you, too."


	716. Extra Nice

**A/N - Happy Monday! I'm having fun writing**** the end of this story. I'll be flipping back and forth between Edward and Bella's POV for the new few chapters. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 716 – Extra Nice<strong>

**EPOV**

"Nice to meet you, man," I said, shaking Austin's hand. Ben's older brother was a dressed in a navy blue suit and looked like a professional. He was a financial advisor, I thought. Really nice guy.

"Likewise. I've heard a lot about you and Isabelle?"

"Isabella. Bella," I said, smiling like idiot just as I said her name.

He laughed at me, obviously, and patted my shoulder. "I know that look. Ben wears it all the time."

Ben laughed with us. "I'm getting married tomorrow. I think I'm supposed to look like I'm in love, right?"

"You are," I agreed. "We can't help it. Our fiancées are gorgeous."

"And smart and funny and all that, too?" Austin said.

"Damn right," I said.

"Hey, Edward." I looked down at Angela's brother, Zack. "We're going to the batting cages. Isn't that cool?"

"That's awesome. I just so happened to play baseball for the Forks Spartans for four years."

"Cool."

"I promised Angela no strippers," Austin said. "So, I figured we do something athletic. Get the blood pumping."

"Sounds good to me," I said. I was glad I had worn jeans and a black t-shirt with just a suit coat to dress it up.

We drove to Scottsdale. I rode with Ben, Austin and their dad. Angela's dad and two brothers followed us. Apparently some of Ben's friends were going to meet us there. I looked out the window as we drove and thought of Bella.

I tried to imagine her living here in Arizona. Growing up here. I couldn't really. She was such a Washington girl, in my mind. She loved camping in the woods with me, hiking the mountain trails. And her dad's house felt like her home.

When we were here last, though, she was comfortable and she showed me around and told me about memories she'd made. And I loved learning about her life, I did. But I so damn thankful she wanted to stay with me in Washington. If she desperately wanted to relocate here, I'd go. I told her I would follow her anywhere and that was the truth, but I wasn't comfortable here, really. It felt so foreign, so unfamiliar.

It was such a selfish way to think, though. I mean, I dragged Bella all over Washington State for the last eight months, and just this last week to Chicago. To places that were home to me. And she fit in seamlessly. She made every effort to love those places as her own. To learn what I loved about them.

And then she brought me to her home, to the city where she spent a good three quarters of her life, and all I could think about was how much I couldn't wait to take her home to Washington. To our home. To our new house.

God, I was such an asshole. Maybe her past made me uncomfortable. Maybe I was scared she'd remember all the good times she'd had here and want to stay. Maybe the heat was driving me insane, because I knew she didn't want that. I knew she was happy with me in Forks. Deep breath, Edward. Get out this funk. It was obvious that I was missing my girl, even after less than an hour apart.

"Hey, Edward," Ben said, punching me in the arm. "Why am I supposed to be extra nice to you?"

I laughed. "What? Who the hell said that?"

"Angie."

So, Bella had talked to her best friend about Ray. I smiled. I was glad because it had been keeping her up; the worry. "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Bella and I went through some shit a few weeks back. This campus rapist attacked our friend, attacked Bella, she fell, was knocked out. I got there in time, thank god, and beat his face in."

"Shit," Ben said. I heard Austin in the front seat swear under his breath, too. "Is Bella okay?"

I smiled. "Surprisingly, thankfully, I've never seen her more relaxed. Since they put that fucker in jail, pardon the language, it's like she's a new woman. I'm the one that can't let it go." I ran my fingers through my hair. "It's just been hell to sleep. I can't seem to move on; I can't get past what might have happened to her."

Ben reached over and squeezed my shoulder. "I have to say that I think that is beyond understandable."

I nodded. I knew that. It still sucked.

"I can't believe Ang didn't mention it," Ben mused. "She's usually a pretty forthcoming."

"She didn't know. Bella just told her this afternoon. She didn't want you guys to worry about her, you know, with the wedding coming up."

"God, man. You could have called me," Ben said. "Wedding or not."

I nodded. "I appreciate that. And I'm sorry. I should have. I was following Bella's lead on this, though. And I've been lost in my own head, so…"

"No, I get it," Ben said. "No worries, Edward."

"You're not to blame," Austin said, looking at me over his shoulder. "When I was in college, I had a friend go through something similar. His roommate's girl was assaulted and he blamed himself for not being at the same party she was. It took some time for him to get over it. I think the important thing to remember is that this guy, the attacker, he's the dick, Edward. It's his fault.

"Focus on your girl. Bella. I've yet to meet her, but Angela talks about her a lot. My wife met her, too. And she sounds amazing. Hang onto that. You'll be fine. Just get out of your damn head."

I nodded and laughed. I'd been hearing that a lot. "Yeah. I'm working on it."

"Good. You know what else helps?" Austin asked.

"No." Ben's dad parked the car at the batting cages.

"Hitting a ball with a bat."

I laughed. "Sounds excellent." I took off my suit coat and stepped out of the car.

We met up with a few guys that Ben knew from high school, college. A couple of his cousins, I guess. All a bunch of nice guys, it seemed. I sat on the bleachers waiting for my turn and shot Bella a few texts. They were hanging out with butterflies. It made me smile. Such a feminine place to be. Perfect for the girls, I figured.

Bella stopped texting, so obviously she was busy. I had to get into this bachelor party and stop fantasizing about Bella, naked and covered in butterflies. Ben was a great guy and this night was about him. I slipped my phone in my pocket and walked over to grab a helmet and bat.

It felt good to swing that bat. Austin was right. I felt some of the tension in my shoulders drain as the bat connected with the first ball. Angie's brothers cheered as I clocked the second ball. I laughed to myself. The Weber kids seemed to like me. It was cute. I smashed the third ball and now I couldn't seem to keep the smile from my face. I was going to find a cage back in Seattle. This felt damn good.

After all ten hits, I walked out of the cage and high fived the twins. "Show off," Ben said.

"Need some pointers," I teased as he put a helmet on. We laughed together. This was going to be a great night. Maybe Phoenix wasn't so bad after all.


	717. A New Life

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I seriously could not stop writing, yesterday! I'm having way too much fun writing these chapters! I hope you're all enjoying them, too! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 717 – A New Life<strong>

**BPOV**

"Oh, I love this, Rana, thank you," Angie said. It was a gift from Austin and Rana. She'd brought a basket full of sparkling ciders and champagne; each with a label to celebrate a first in her and Ben's marriage. First Christmas, first anniversary, first home, first baby and first fight.

"Very nice idea," Chelsea said, taking the basket from Ang and setting it aside. I scribbled it down for her. As the maid of honor, I got the job of keeping track of gifts so Ang could send thank you cards. I felt honored to help. Not being in town with her, I felt like I had missed out on a lot, so this made me feel useful.

So far, Angie had cashed in with great gifts for her new life with Ben: bubble baths and creams, cookware, recipe books, Mr. and Mrs. towels and a set of beautiful monogrammed pillows, an A and a B. Chelsea had given Angie a beautiful leather bound bible, as a gift from both her and Stephen. I could tell how touched Angie was.

"This is from the Cheney family, honey," Ben's mom said, passing Angie a box. I had liked her immediately. She was round and short and happy, always laughing. "We can't wait to welcome you into our family. You are already such an important piece of the pie."

I smiled as watch Angela flip through the family album that Ben's family had put together. There were photos of Ben as a baby, a child, a teenager. Family photos and candid shots of him with his big brother. And then a ton of new photos of Ang and Ben together: studying, watching TV, rollerblading. At the end of the album after the photos of Ben's proposal, was the wedding invitation.

"This is beautiful," Ang said, beaming. "Thank you. I'm so lucky to have you all." We were both lucky, I thought. Not only had we found great guys to marry, but our in-laws were just as fabulous.

"Here, Ang," Corin said. "This is from me and Kenna."

"Aw, thank you girls," Angie said, hugging her baby sisters. She tore open the paper and giggled. It was a tool belt, but the pockets were filled with towels, a toilet brush and a feather duster. "It's for Ben to help out with the chores."

Everyone laughed. This was so much fun. I lifted Kenna up to sit on my lap and kissed her cheek. I had missed this baby girl.

"Here's mine, Ang," I said, passing her the gift I had bought for her in Chicago on the Magnificent Mile.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You're my gift."

Everyone awed and we both wiped tears from our eyes as she tore open the package. It was a beautiful brown leather cross body bag that I thought would be perfect for shopping and walking hands-free on her honeymoon in Disneyland.

"It's from Chicago," I said. "Which isn't your official Chicago souvenir. I'll give that to you later."

"Oh, Bella. I love it."

"Good. Open it."

She laughed and opened the bag. I had a couple of wrapped boxes inside. The first was a pale blue silk chemise and matching robe. "You know, for night two of the honeymoon," I whispered. We'd already picked out her wedding night lingerie back in September when I'd come to help her pick out her dress.

She flushed and smiled. Inside the second box was a ruffled blue garter accented by a row of diamonds. "Something new and blue," I said, smiling. "I know you have old and borrowed, your late granny's bracelet."

She pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my cheek. "I love it, Bella. So much." She giggled. "Are there panties that match the nightie?"

"Nope," I said and laughed with her. "I don't think you'll need them." She smacked my arm and then opened the third box. A white tank top with the word 'Bride' in sequins across the front.

"That's so cute," Chelsea said.

"I'm going to wear it all day tomorrow," Ang said. "Thank you. I love you."

"Of course. I love you, too, bestie."

"Okay. Apparently, I've only been to bachelorette parties and not bridal showers," Nikki said. Ang and I both laughed. I was not surprised, but Angie's mom look nervous as Ang started pulling things out of the gift bag.

"Massage oil," she said, smiling. "Fuzzy leopard print handcuffs; panties that say 'Hot Wife.'" We all giggled at that. I was going to have to get a pair of those to surprise Edward on our own honeymoon. "Oh, and a coupon book."

Angie passed it to me, cheeks bright red. I flipped through it. Free naked massage; five minutes of kisses; shared bubble bath. It was cute. "It's not dirty stuff. It's romantic," I told her. "You can look."

Angie got up and gave Nikki a hug. "Thanks, babe. I love it."

"Thank me later," she said, winking.

"Alright ladies," Chelsea said. "I thought we could all do a project before we take the tour of the butterfly atrium."

"She really wanted to do a craft," Ang whispered in my ear.

I smiled. I remembered Chelsea making jewellery with me and Ang when we were thirteen. I gave my second mom a hug and she kissed my cheek. "I picked out blue stones and silver fastenings. The wedding colors. I thought you girls could make earrings."

"I think that's a great idea." I kissed her cheek. "I love you, Chelsea."

She smiled and wiped her eyes. "I love you, too, Bella. I can't tell you how much it means to me, to all of us, to have you home for a couple days."

"I wouldn't have missed it. For anything."

And so, decked out in our new handmade earrings, the women of Angie's shower took a tour of Butterfly Wonderland. Makenna held my hand as we walked through the rainforest. "Look," Corin said, pointing at a large leaf. "It's the Two Tailed Swallowtail. Arizona's state butterfly."

I ran my hand over her pretty hair. "That one was always my favorite," I said. "I like the little bit of blue at the bottom."

"I like it because it's yellow. It's my favorite color."

Corin took Angie's camera and went to take pictures of the butterfly. Ang wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Why are the butterflies making me cry?"

"They're a symbol of rebirth, fresh starts, a new life."

"Oh, god, Bella. That is so sad."

I smiled. "No, it's not. It's exciting. You are marrying the man of your dreams. He's sweet and funny and smart and has a heart of gold. He's going to make you happy for the rest of your life. He's going to hold your hair when you puke, hold your hand when you cry, hold your eyes while he makes love to you, hold your babies in his arms." I laughed and wiped my cheeks. "I'm making myself cry."

She giggled at me. "That could have been a perfect maid of honor speech."

"But…"

"The puking thing might not go over well while people are trying to eat."

We laughed and I pulled her close to me in another hug. "Make sure you're always happy, Angie. You deserve it."

"I will, Bella."

"Hey, girlies." I smiled when Nikki wrapped her arms around us. "What do you say we stop the tears and go out and celebrate?"

"Celebrate how?" Angie asked.

"Let's go dancing." I looked at Ang and she looked at me. I raised my eyebrows and she nodded. "All right," Nikki screamed. "It's your last night as a single chica. We're going to party."

So, after all the goodbyes, goodnights, thank yous and see you tomorrows, Angela; Nikki; a nice girl named Blair from Angie's nursing program; one of her cousins, Laney; Ben's sister-in-law, Rana, who sent her sleeping baby girl home with Ben's mom; and I all piled in Nikki's Hummer to go dancing.

"I got it in the divorce settlement," she said and then screamed. "God. I'm not calling down marriage. Just find a guy that can keep it in his pants."

Angie laughed. "Done."

"Whoa. Wait. Are you guys…?"

"Yes."

"Ah. You haven't…?"

"No."

"Oh, god. How excited are you for tomorrow night?"

Ang giggled. "Very. And not just for the making love part. But, I get to keep Ben, forever. He'll be mine. My husband."

"Are you going to phone us the next day?" Nikki asked from the driver's seat. "Tell us what you think?"

"No," Angie said, laughing. She leaned over to whisper in my ear. "I'm phoning you, though."

I smiled. I loved being the best friend.


	718. Party Crashers

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Our lovers have been apart for too long. Let's get them back together! Thanks for reading and enjoy Edward's POV!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 718 – Party Crashers<strong>

**EPOV**

"That was an amazing steak," I said, leaning back in my chair and stretching out a little. "Thank you, man."

"No worries," Austin said. "My baby brother is only going to get married once. Got to spoil him."

Ben laughed and shook his head.

"You nervous?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"For the wedding, or for the marriage?"

"The wedding. Um, and the marriage." He shrugged. "I hope I'll be able to provide for her, you know. I mean, right now, we don't have much."

"Angela isn't the kind of girl that is impressed by the physical things," Stephen said about his oldest. "She just wants to be happy and loved. And son, you do that for her. I wouldn't let you marry my beautiful daughter if you didn't."

Ben smiled and nodded. "Thank you, sir."

He'd had this permanent flushed look on his face all night. A wedding was a huge deal. And it wasn't just committing to one woman. Hell, he'd done that already. But marriage was more than a fancy ceremony and party afterwards. And like Ben, I felt that same pressure to provide for Bella, too. To give her everything and anything she could possible want.

It wasn't that she was incapable of taking care of herself. The fact was, she was very self-sufficient. She could cook and shop and she always took care of the banking and bill paying for us both. I think it must have been a caveman thing: to want to provide for our women. It probably didn't make sense, rationally and I'm sure a sociology professor would have something to say about the modern woman, but men just genetically liked to take care of girls.

Hell, I was probably generalizing, but it was how I felt, too. So, I definitively related to what Ben was saying. I had always planned for a house and good paying job so I could take responsibility for my family. Make enough money so they didn't want for anything. I liked to spoil Bella, too. To buy her things that made her smile. I knew that she didn't need flowers, jewellery or gifts to make her happy. But, it made me feel good that I could buy her those things.

God, I missed her. I checked my phone. Nothing. I blew out a deep breath. I was glad she was having fun at least.

"I wonder what they're doing?" Ben said.

I smiled. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Okay, sad sacks," Austin said, laughing. "Let's go to the bar."

"You know we're nineteen, right?" Ben said.

"I'm aware of that, actually. There's a bar up in Cave Creek. Line dancing."

Ben and I laughed and Stephen shook his head. "That's my cue to take the boys home."

"I think it sounds fun," Zac said.

Ben laughed and scruffed his hair. "Another five years, bud. I'll take you both when you're legal."

"Yes," Josh said.

I smiled. Ben had great relationship with both Angie's brothers and I knew how important that was. Watching Bella with Em, Jazz and Alice, the easy, almost instant bond they'd formed, just sealed the deal.

"Harold's Corral?" Ben asked as we parked outside what looked like a country and western bar. "Have you been here before?" he asked Austin.

"In college." Ben and I laughed. "What? It was rowdy and we had some good times here."

"Okay, Billy Ray. Lead the way," Ben said. So the three of us, plus a couple of Ben's crazier friends headed into the club. And, true to his word, there were five lines of people, dancing eerily similar steps at once. I smiled as I took it in. I'd never set foot in a western bar.

And then I caught a glimpse of the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. She was laughing as she twirled around, her skirt lifting to show off some killer legs. Her eyes were sparkling and she just had a glow about her. She spotted me and smiled. God, I wanted her.

I walked over, leaving the guys at the door, and slipped up against her back, wrapping my arms low around her waist. I could feel her heart pounding against my chest as she relaxed against me. Maybe it was from all the dancing, but I liked to think it was the reaction of my body against hers. "Hey, little lady," I whispered in her ear. "Fancy meeting you here."

Bella giggled and spun around in my arms. "What are you doing here? Did you follow us?"

I leaned in to kiss her pretty red lips. I'd abstained for way too long. "No. I swear, this was Austin's idea. Completely random, but obviously meant to be."

"Mm." She pulled my face down so she could kiss me this time. "I missed you."

"God. You have no idea how much I've missed you." She smiled at my admission and pulled me close. Shit, her hot little body felt good against mine.

"Hey, handsome." I looked up to see an older woman in full western gear standing on the stage, pointing right at me. "If you're going to stand on my dance floor, you better move that ass."

I could actually hear Ben and Austin laughing at me. I turned around and shot them a glare, before I laughed off my embarrassment.

Bella slid out of my arms and took my hand. "Follow my lead, babe."

It was cute that she was going to teach me to dance, considering I had taught her this summer. I was up for it. She had been brave for me. And such a good sport, too. Plus, hell, I was thousands of miles from home. It wouldn't be a big deal if I made an ass of myself out here on the dance floor.

And I gave it an honest try. I was kicking my legs and trying to move my hips, but I felt damn stiff out there and Jesus, Bella was distracting in that dress. She'd lean a certain way and I could see the side of her breast. God I wanted to lick it. That and her adorable giggles every time I took a wrong step were making me hard. So, dancing in jeans wasn't really working out.

When the song finished, I nodded at the woman on the stage and took Bella's hand, dragging her toward the table that Ben, Austin and the guys had found. Angela was with Ben and Austin was kissing a beautiful woman that I assumed was his wife. I notice a couple of other girls at the table, one dressed in a fairly revealing dress, the other was way more shy and conservative. Ben's friends seemed pleased that our two parties had met.

I leaned down to kiss Angela's cheek, before sitting beside her, with Bella on my lap.

"Nice moves," Ben said.

"Thanks," I said. "I'm a Yankee cowboy."

Bella giggled and kissed my cheek. "Can you believe these guys crashed your bridal shower, Ang?"

"I don't know," Austin said. "Those were some pretty sexy moves out there, girls. I'd say this looks more like a bachelorette party."

I kissed Bella's neck and her shoulder and she hummed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close. I couldn't have asked for a better ending to the night out.

We got drinks and the girls got appetizers. I was so freaking full from my steak, but of course, I ate a couple bites of whatever Bella fed me. I watched Bella dance again with her friends and even gave line dancing one more shot before we all headed out around midnight.

"Manicures at ten tomorrow morning," Angela told Bella. "We'll pick you up at your hotel."

Bella hugged her best friend. "Sounds perfect. Try to get a good night's sleep, okay, bride to be."

Angela swatted some tears off her cheeks and nodded. "I'll try."

Ben wrapped Angie in a tight hug and kissed her lips. It was a sweet moment. "I love you, sugar lips. Tomorrow you're mine."

Angie bit her lip and then kissed him, again. This time, though, I looked away. It was a pretty damn personal moment. Those two were ready to get it on.

I wiped the tears from Bella's eyes and kissed her cheek. She was going to be a waterfall at our wedding if she was crying this much at Angie's. I didn't stand a chance. I would be crying right along with her.

Austin and his wife walked over to us. "Want a ride back to your hotel? Ben's riding with the girls so he can stay with Ang a little longer."

So, after more goodbye hugs, Bella cuddled up to me in the backseat of Austin's car. I'm sure she looked asleep to Austin, but her frisky little fingers told another story. Maybe I would still get my striptease back at the hotel, after all. I was a damn lucky man.


	719. Just Feel

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I couldn't stop writing, so this one is LONG! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 719 – Just Feel<strong>

**BPOV**

"She won the Hummer in the divorce settlement," I said, sitting down on the hotel bed. "It's really sad actually. Nikki is the nicest girl. I hate that she's so jaded about love at only nineteen. I hate that not everyone gets to experience a love like ours."

Edward shrugged out of his jacket and laid it over the chair. "That is sad." He walked over to me, looking way too darn sexy in his jeans and tight black t-shirt. "But," he said before pressing a soft, enticing kiss to my lips, "that's not going to happen to us."

I smiled up at his face and rubbed his shoulders. "I know that."

"Good girl."

He kissed my lips again and then pulled his t-shirt off. I bit my lip to hold back my glaringly obvious smile when I took in his chest: his eternal love tattoo, so fitting right now; the soft hair over his pecs; his broad shoulders; and his ripped abs.

He laughed softly at me. "You're so pretty."

"Thank you."

"How did it work out that I'm giving you a striptease?" He pulled his belt from its loops and then popped open the button of his jeans.

"I don't know. But, I'm not complaining."

He laughed and slid his fly down before pulled his jeans off. "I'm hot."

"I know."

He laughed harder. "No, I mean it's hot here. Plus all that sweaty dancing." He stuck his tongue out to the side. He was so cute.

"It's December. This is about as cool as it gets here."

"God, baby," he said, flopping down beside me on the bed. "I'm so glad we decided to get the house in Washington."

I frowned and rubbed his chest. "Why? Were you looking for a place down here?"

He turned his head to look at me. "No."

"I'm confused."

He smiled and tugged my hand so I would lay beside him. I cuddled up to him and kissed his softly stubbled jaw. "I was just thinking about stuff, today." His voice was soft and shy.

"You see," I said, reaching up to run my fingers through his damp hair, "that's what happens when I let you out of my sight."

He laughed and tipped his head down to kiss my lips. "I know. Um, you do know that I love when you show me around here, right? That I want to know all about your life in Phoenix?"

"I know that. And I love that about you." I kissed the corner of his lips and then tapped his forehead. "What's going on in there?"

"I just, it's stupid."

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Shit. The middle name," he teased and then laughed. "I just think I'm being selfish. You have sacrificed so much for me."

"I don't see that," I said. "How do you mean?"

"Just that you moved up to Washington. Left all this behind."

I wrapped him in my arms and snuggled him close. "I miss Ang, baby. I do. But, she's getting married tomorrow. She goes to school in Tucson. She has her own life. My mom lives in Denver, now. So, really, there's nothing here for me, anymore. Yes, I grew up here and I love it, but I love you more, Edward.

"I came to Washington initially for my dad. For college. For a fresh start at life. You didn't drag me up there. I didn't know you existed at the time. But, my handsome hubby to be, you are the reason that I'm staying. We have a life there, right? It's what you want, still?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

I pushed his shoulder so he rolled onto his back and then straddled his waist. "You're tired and you missed me. That's all."

He set his nice, big hands on my hips and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, Edward," I said. "That's all you need to know. And that I'm so unbelievably happy with our life, with our house, with our family, with our kitty."

He laughed and ran his hands around to squeeze my bum. "Show me how much?"

I giggled and scratched his chest before I hopped to my feet. "It will be my absolute pleasure, Mr. Cullen."

He smiled and propped himself up on his elbows. "Will you dance for me?"

I blushed. "Dance how?"

"Country and Western. That was sexy, baby."

"Really? I didn't know you were into country?"

He grinned at me. "I'm not. It's you. Shaking your hips and that sexy ass, Bella. Shit. I was so hard."

"Is that why you couldn't dance tonight?"

"I'll blame my dick."

I covered my face and laughed. "Edward."

"What? It's true. But, I liked watching you."

"Until you got in trouble?"

"Look at you, marrying the bad boy."

I giggled. "Okay. Stop flirting and stop making me laugh. I have to concentrate."

"Do you need me to sing something western for you to dance to?"

"Ooh. Do you know something western?"

"Uh, just old folk and blues country. Sonny Boy Williamson the second."

I giggled. "How old?"

"Nothing newer then 1960."

I leaned over and kissed his lips. "You're so adorable."

"It's all sad, too. Honestly not what I had in mind for a striptease."

"Okay. What if I…," I ran my hand down his bare chest and then ever so softly ran the tip of my finger over the bulge in his underwear, "just did my own thing. No music."

"Fu…"

I giggled. "Just sit back and let me make a fool of myself."

Edward caught my hand before I pulled it away and brought it to his lips, his beautiful green eyes locked on mine. He pressed a long slow kiss to my palm before catching my finger between his teeth.

"You turn me on, sugar. And nothing you could do would make you look like a fool. Just do your thing, lover. I've been waiting for this all damn day."

And how could a girl not be confident after that? "Okay." I swayed my hips a little and ran my hands up over my thighs, my hips, making sure to catch the bottom hem of my dress and lift it a little.

"White lace," Edward breathed.

I smiled at him and then turned my back to him. I peeked over my shoulder and slowly shook my hips back and forth and then moved them in a figure eight. I slipped my fingers under my skirt and slowly tugged my panties down, making sure to bend over and give Edward a good long peek.

I turned and tossed them at him. And like the true baseball player he was, he caught them out of the air. He brought them to his nose and then sent me the cockiest smile. "I asked for this, but dammit, babe. I want you."

"My dress is still on."

"I can see that. I would be more than happy to take care of that for you, too."

He stood up and walked over to me. His fingers trailed down my throat, my collarbone and then right between my breasts. He kissed my lips, smiled and then ducked his head down to follow the same course as his hand. I could feel my heart thundering in my chest.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, his lips on mine, again.

"Mm."

His hands ghosted over my back, my bum and then were under my skirt. "Nervous?"

I shook my head but then gasped as his fingers slipped between my legs. "Excited?"

"Yeah. Oh, Edward. Ah."

He took my bottom lip between his and sucked lightly. "Can I taste you, baby?"

I smiled and blushed and then pushed his chest so he had to take a step back. I giggled at the surprised look on his face and then started biting my nails. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" he asked. He was smiling with me, but he looked confused.

"You're being too erotic. It's freaking me out."

He laughed and stepped forward, taking my hands in his. "I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be. You just have this way of making me feel completely vulnerable."

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me, one of those tight, comfy secure hugs that fix everything. He even growled in that cute way he did when he squeezed me tight. "What do you want me to say?"

"Um, tell me a joke."

Edward laughed and it felt like him, again. Not Casanova. "Knock, knock."

I snorted when I laughed and he beamed at me. "Who's there?"

"May I make love to."

"May you make love to whom?"

He chuckled and kissed my neck. "Your correct use of grammar turns me on, my sexy English major."

"That's not a funny joke. It makes no sense at all."

He spanked me over my dress and I threw my head back as a jolt of electricity shot between my legs. "May I make love to you, Bella?"

"Please, babe."

He kissed my neck and then my lips. "Hop up, lover." I held onto his shoulders and he lifted me off of my feet and carried me to the fabulous king sized bed. He cuddled up to me, resting his head on my chest. "Still feel vulnerable?"

I smiled and raked my fingers through his soft hair. "No. I just, uh, well, sometimes it just hits me how incredibly hot you are. How confident and sexy you are and then I feel shy. It's weird."

He pulled the top of my dress over so my boob popped out. He sucked my nipple into his mouth and tickled it with his tongue. "The last thing you are is weird, Isabella Marie Swan."

I moaned as he resumed his sweet torture. "The middle name treatment."

He smiled and let his fingers take over teasing my nipple. "I think you're beautiful when you blush, baby. But, you own me. You know that. So don't ever be nervous around me, okay? Everything I do and say is to make you feel like the goddess you are."

"Okay. Ah. I can't really speak when you're doing that."

He smiled and I felt like a goddess in that moment. So loved, so worshipped. "Don't talk then, gorgeous. Just feel."


	720. Small But Classy

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thanks for reading, as always. I truly love you all! Let's get hot and sweet with Edward! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 720 – Small But Classy<strong>

**EPOV**

"Edward, god, baby. Eee." I smiled but kept licking, kept teasing. She tasted so damn good. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to.

And, shit she was so wet and ready for me. She'd already come twice, just from my kisses, my touch. This woman baffled me. She was so confident with me, dancing for me, shaking her hips, throwing her panties at me, and then she'd get hit with a wave of insecurity after a little flirting.

I think that sometimes I forgot how shy Bella truly was. How innocent. She liked to get dirty with me, there was no doubt about that. She initiated sex on the plane, she dragged me into the women's bathroom at the bar, to the beach in Forks.

I didn't think she was just trying to impress me, or keep up with my voracious appetites. She truly loved sex, love to experiment. But, we'd only been at this for a few months. She still blushed at silly things I said. She was hard on herself, too.

She didn't need to be. My girl was perfection in my eyes. I rubbed her outer thigh and then kissed her inner thigh. "I love you," I said.

She giggled and smiled down at me. "I can tell."

I crawled up her body, still clothed in her dress. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, earlier. What did I say?" I was flirting with her, trying to seduce her and she pushed me back and made me tell her a stupid joke. It was like the situation just got too intense for her.

"No."

I chuckled and kissed her lips. She hummed and pulled me closer, licking my lips, tasting herself on my mouth. And I swear I got harder. "Mm. Bella. Baby." Shit, she was an incredible kisser. I pulled back. "Tell me so I don't do it, again."

"Make love to me," she begged.

"I will. I just want to get this sorted out, first."

She pushed my chest and sat up, tugging her dress over her head so she was naked in front of me. Her chest was heaving and her peachy skin was flushed. She crawled over to me and rubbed her hand over my dick. "Really?"

"Bella. I'm serious," I said, covering her hand with mine so she stopped moving it. "I love you and it bothers me that I would make you uncomfortable. That you pushed me away."

She rolled her eyes at me and stuck her tongue out. "That's not going to help," I said.

She laughed and tried to wriggle her fingers. I frowned at her and she laughed, harder. "Edward. You're just so charismatic and charming and sometimes it catches me off guard. I love it though, so don't stop. Just when you get all…" She pursed her lips and squared her shoulders. "Bella, sexy, tell me how feel…"

I laughed at her impression of me. "Not good?"

"No. That's what I'm saying. I love it. It's hot as hell, but I get all giggly and nervous."

"I like when you're giggly," I said, sitting up to kiss her sweet lips.

"I like it when you're seductive," she said, giving my dick another squeeze.

"Shit, baby."

"Hey, you're the one that stopped the lovin'."

"I'm insane."

She laughed and climbed onto my lap. Her fingers in my hair felt like heaven. "Are you okay?" she whispered in my ear.

"I am. Talking to you always helps."

"I want you to come get manicures with us tomorrow. I already miss you and we were apart too long, today."

I laughed into her shoulder and rubbed her soft back. "While I appreciate the offer, and I know you don't want me to think, anymore, I'll be fine with the guys. We have a lot of work to do to decorate the church and the hotel."

"Are you sure? You don't have to, Edward."

I licked her from the base of her throat to her ear. "I want to. Ben's a good buddy."

"You're sweet. Now, make love to me, please."

I smiled and kissed her lips. "Yes, ma'am."

Bella pulled my underwear off and rolled on a condom on me. "Can I be on top?"

"Absolutely. Always if you want."

She closed her eyes, parted her beautiful lips and let out the sexiest moan I had ever heard as she sunk down onto of me. I was plunged into her body, her hot, tight, wet heat and I never wanted her to move. This was heaven.

She set her little hands on my chest and rocked back and forth. "Mm. Edward. Yes."

I smiled as I watched her. She was beautiful. She was mine. I had been so worried about her, about losing her, about her changing, being afraid and losing her zest for life. But, watching her now, feeling how much she loved me, worried about me, how much she needed me and wanted me, damn, I just got it. Everything finally clicked.

I didn't have to worry. She was my strength, my life. I hadn't lost her. I had been scared and mad and angry. But, staying in that hole wasn't solving anything. I had this angel, this miracle in my life. And I couldn't waste another moment dwelling on the past.

I slid my hands up her bare sides, over her soft hips, her flat belly. I held her round breasts in my hands and massaged them. This woman trusted me and needed me and expected me to give her the same security and hope for a good future that she gave to me.

I felt tears pool in my eyes as she danced over me, as she surrendered to the pull between us. I rolled her over and kept up the motions for her. I let go and buried my face into her hair. She rubbed my back and I stayed there, hidden.

I was embarrassed and I didn't want to her worry.

"Say something," she whispered in my ear.

"I love you."

"I know, babe. I love you so much, too. Please look at me."

I met her eyes and she smiled at me as she wiped my tears. "Overwhelming, huh? That we can do that, together."

"Very much so." I kissed her sweet lips. "I want to marry you so much, Bella. To show you that I am committed to us forever."

"Oh, Edward." She kissed my chin. "I know that. I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that you are my soul mate."

"Want to go swimming?"

She giggled at my tangent. "Now?"

"Yeah. I mean, I get that it's late, but tomorrow is going to be busy so we won't get a chance to use the incredible rooftop pool." I brushed her hair back from her face. "Humor me?"

"Okay. But I didn't bring my bathing suit." I chuckled and she slapped my bare ass. We both groaned at the vibrations. "Did you buy me one?"

"Maybe."

"Where?"

"Agent Provocateur."

"Edward."

"What?"

"The easier thing would have been to just pack my suit from home."

I chuckled and rubbed my eyes. "When have I ever done things the easy way?"

"Never, honestly."

"Still love me?" I asked.

"Of course. I may change my mind when I see how revealing it is, though."

I got up and tossed the condom in the garbage can, before walking over to our bags, still unpacked. I unzipped an inner pouch. "It's small, but classy," I said, hoping like hell she would at least try it on.

She held up the bra top, made of string and small triangles: gunmetal grey with silver sequins and black straps. "Where the rest?" she teased.

I laughed and took it from her. I stood behind her and tied the back. She was holding her boobs while I brushed her shiny hair over her shoulder so I could tie the top at the nape of her neck. I kissed her there and then crossed my fingers she'd like it.

"It feels good."

"Turn around. Let me see the front."

She did and I almost lost it. "Holy shit."

She laughed. "That bad."

I frowned at her and she laughed harder. "That sexy, Bella. Shit. Just, wow. Has anyone ever told you that you have incredible breasts?"

She shoved my shoulder. "A couple people."

I laughed. "What? Who?"

"You, obviously."

"And? I'm getting jealous."

She stood up, pulled on the bikini bottoms and then gave me a little spin. "You like?"

"I love what I see. Now, tell me who else is admiring your boobs."

"Later. Did you buy yourself a sequined thong to wear to the pool, too?"

I smiled and got up to pull on a pair of black underwear. "This will work." I wrapped my sexy lady in my arms and kissed her neck. "Tell me."

"Just Ness and Ang. Oh, and Dallas. Probably Tanya, too. No guys. Don't get jealous. I'm all yours, handsome."

I smiled, satisfied, and kissed her beautiful lips. "All mine."


	721. Silly and Crazy

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Silly Saturday! I have a super busy day planned...IHOP with the family and then later ,a night out with one of my awesome friends. So, you can have this chapter early! Thanks for reading. And apparently I'm annoying an anonymous reviewer by posting everyday. Let's keep it going, shall we? Wink. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 721 – Silly and Crazy<strong>

**Friday, December 31**

**BPOV**

"Mm." I woke to a back rub. I was lying on my tummy and I felt Edward's weight on my bum. He was naked, too. I could feel that much.

"Happy last day of 2010, my love."

I hummed and peeked over my shoulder at him. "The best year of my life."

He kissed me between the shoulder blades. "I'm going to take that as a challenge to make 2011 even better."

"Okay."

He laughed and it was so beautiful. "What? You don't believe me?"

"I believe you're going to try."

"Ouch. Has my novelty worn off?"

I giggled and rolled over. But when I did, the right parts were just in the right place. Edward looked down and I covered my face, giggling even harder.

"Oh. What's this?" he asked, pulling my wrists. "The novelty's still there, huh?" He leaned down to kiss my lips, lick, suck and then he just started making out with me. I groaned into his mouth as his hands slid down my arms and sides.

"Edward."

He hummed and kissed me, again. "Yeah."

"I need to pee."

He smiled and his eyes crinkled in that cute way that made me love him more. "You are so utterly perfect, my love."

"Utter?" I giggled and looked down at my boobs.

Edward's eyebrows shot up and he burst out into more of that beautiful laughter. "Wow."

"What?"

He set his hands on my breasts and rubbed my nipples with his thumbs. "You're not a cow."

I sat up and kissed his chest. "You said it. Not me."

Edward stood up helped me to my feet. He leaned down and kissed the tip of each breast. "No babies, yet, so these are mine."

I snorted and laughed. "Okay." I ran to the bathroom and couldn't get the stupid smile off of my face. This was my Edward. Silly and crazy and possessive and just so, so damn fun. I couldn't remember the last time we'd awoken laughing. No nightmares, no tears, just us being us.

Apparently seeing me in a skimpy, sequined bikini was all that Edward needed to snap out of his funk. But, hey, I'd take it.

Last night had been wonderful, too. We swam under the moonlight and stars in a heated rooftop pool. Alone. Apparently no one else felt the need for a midnight dip. I was glad. I mean, I felt pretty in my new bikini, but I was glad that I got a chance to get used to it without anyone looking at me.

Edward hadn't been able to keep his hands or his lips off of me in that pool. We barely made it back to the room, before Edward had me stripped and was making love to me, again.

We didn't sleep until two in the morning. But I didn't care. Edward felt like Edward, again. And I didn't want it to end.

I walked out of the bathroom, still naked, to find Edward on the phone. "Yeah." He laughed. "Tell everyone Happy New Year from us. Have a safe flight, dad. Yeah. I love you, too. Okay. I'll tell her. Yeah. Bye."

He set his phone down and I crawled over to snuggle up to him. He pulled the blankets over us and I sighed. This was the life. "How's your dad?"

"Good. I'm supposed to tell you they love you, which you already know. They're flying home today. I guess Liam took the boys to the IMAX theatre yesterday and then they did some gangster tour that Jasper loved."

I smiled and kissed his chest. "Jasper?"

"Yeah. And Emmett and Jasper are going to a New Year's Eve Party tonight with their girlfriends when they get back to Forks."

"Ooh. That sounds fun for them. Are they going to Dale Mackenzie's house?"

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Yeah. He's home from Europe."

"Too bad we can't go. Dale throws a great party."

I groaned at the tug on my earlobe. "You're trying to make me jealous, again, aren't you?"

I smiled. "Of course not. Even though it's sexy when you are. I'm just a little homesick, I think. It's been a busy holiday and I'm almost looking forward to the monotony of college. I miss our routine: breakfast together, stolen moments throughout the day and then dinner and sex each evening. Heaven."

He chuckled and ran his hands over my legs under the covers. "You forgot about laundry, grocery shopping and homework."

"With you, chores are still fun."

"I know. When we get back to Forks, though, I just want one day to do nothing but lay on the couch and watch TV. I don't want to move."

"Mm. That sounds perfect. Can I hang out with you?"

"I would love that, baby."

I looked up at his messy bed hair and his pretty face. "Did you tell your dad that you're feeling better?"

"Yeah. Um, how did you know?"

I giggled and squeezed his chin. "I know you, Mr. Cullen. I know your moods, even though you try to hide them. And last night, while we were making love, you seemed truly happy."

"I've never not been happy, Bella. Just scared, too, I guess."

I sat up and rubbed his chest. "You know that it didn't matter to me, right? I mean, it killed me that you were sad. And I was upset right along with you. But, I mean, you have every right to feel how you do. And I'll be there to hold your hand no matter how long it takes to pass."

I kissed his smiling lips. "We're together forever, Edward. We'll always figure it out, right?"

He rolled over top of me and kissed me, harder. "Always, Bella. Thank you."

"For what? Wearing that dental floss bathing suit last night?"

"You looked hot."

"Thanks."

He kissed me breathless. "No. I'm thanking you. And not just for wearing the bathing suit, or floss, however you want to look at it. Thank you for sticking by my side, for being so open with me about your feelings, for encouraging me to share mine. You are a saint."

"I'm not catholic, but do saints have sex?"

Edward dropped his head into the crook of my neck and laughed hard. "I don't know about the other saints, but you, St. Bella, are a bit of a wild one. And you have lots and lots of hot sex."

"Is St. Bella going to get any right now? Because, honestly, I don't know if we'll get another chance before midnight."

"Ooh. I would be honoured to be the one that gives you your last orgasm of 2010."

I smiled and tugged at his hair so I could stare into his eyes. "I love you, Edward Cullen. Thank you for making this year the best of my life. For making all of my wishes and wildest dreams and dirtiest fantasies come true. You are my world and I adore you with all of my heart and soul."

He smiled. "That was beautiful. And I meant what I said earlier. We're going make 2011 even better. Our wedding, baby. The honeymoon." He wiggled his eyebrows and we both laughed.

"And every other day in between?" I asked.

"Absolutely. Because we'll be together."

I kissed him hard and smiled against his lips. "Sounds like perfection. Now, what were you saying about an orgasm?"


	722. Sugar Lips

**A/N - Happy Sunday! It's finally time for Angie's wedding! I cried when I wrote it! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 722 – Sugar Lips<strong>

"Oh, Angie," I breathed as she stepped into her wedding gown.

My best friend was stunning. Literally the most beautiful bride I had ever seen. Her fingernails were beautiful white French tips accented with crystals. Her long dark hair was styled in gorgeous loose curls, she was wearing her new garter and her granny's pearl bracelet.

I held her hands and we cried together while her mom and Ben's sister tightened the laces in the back of the dress. The pouf of her tulle dress between didn't stop us from getting close. "We're not supposed to be crying, Bella. Pictures, remember?"

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know."

We laughed. "Okay. We'll get it out now, because we can't cry for the ceremony," she said.

"That sounds like a perfect plan."

"It's your fault, anyway. That album you gave me this morning with all the pictures of us together, growing up. That was evil."

I giggled. "I know."

"You look beautiful, by the way," Ang said to me. "I adore that dress on you."

"That's because you're the sweetest bride ever to pick out a bridesmaid dress that's pretty, too."

"You make it pretty."

I was wearing the floor-length blue satin gown with the black lace accent over the bust that Ang had chosen for me. I felt beautiful in it. I was wearing black pumps and my diamond and sapphire stud earrings that Edward had given me for Christmas in Denver. I had my hair pulled back into an intricate knot at the base of my neck, with a few strands loose. Our makeup was applied professionally and I was wearing my Agent Provocateur panties and garter belt that Edward had picked out for New Year's Eve.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and I let go of Angie's hand to open it. "If this is Ben, go away," I said.

I heard Edward's cute laugh and I smiled. "It's Austin and Edward."

"Angie's dressed, so you can you come in." I opened the door and both Austin and Edward kissed my cheek one after the other.

"You look beautiful," Edward whispered and set his big warm hand on my hip. I could have hummed as I felt his heat absorb into my body. Who would have thought an innocent touch could have been so erotic. I smiled and just breathed in his warm, spicy scent. I had really missed him for the past five hours.

"Thank you. So do you."

He chuckled and shrugged. He was wearing his grey suit pants, a white shirt and a black tie. Simple, but sinful. Edward could really pull off a suit.

"Oh. Bella," Angie called from the big comfy chair she was perched on. "Ben sent me a gift."

I took Edward's hand and pulled him with me. Angie tore the satiny white paper from the box and them looked up at me with teary eyes. "It's a book of romantic poetry."

"Pablo Neruda," Austin said, chuckling. "It appears that my brother has great taste."

"Who is Pablo Neruda?" Angie asked.

"He's a Chilean poet. Writes beautiful works about love."

"Oh," Ang said and started crying, again. "There's an inscription."

"What does it say, sweetie?" Chelsea asked.

"Um." She sniffled. "It says 'Happy Wedding Day, Sugar Lips.'" She laughed and I smiled as I watched how happy she was. "'I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, to laugh with you, to live with you, to love you and never let you go. See you at the altar, beautiful. I adore you. ~Ben.'"

I kissed her hair and she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Ang, babe. Stop crying."

"I can't."

Edward crouched down in front of her and smiled up at her face. "Honey," he said, being his ever sweet self. "Ben can't wait to see you. He's been talking about how beautiful you're going to look when you walk towards him, how time's going to stop when he kisses you for the first time as your husband."

She hiccupped. "That's not helping."

Edward squeezed her hands. "He's a little teary this afternoon, too, so don't worry about it. Cry if you need to."

Austin kissed her cheek. "It's just Ben, Angela. He's your best friend. Don't be nervous."

She wiped her eyes and nodded. "I think I'm just excited."

"That's a good sign," he said, winking at her.

Edward stood up and wrapped his arms around my hips. He kissed my shoulder, my neck. "This makes me excited for July."

I smiled and rubbed my hands over his arms. "I know. But, I'll be crying more."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I wouldn't expect anything less." I turned in his arms and he leaned down to kiss my lips. "I love you, Bella Swan. I'll see you at the church."

I smiled and stole another kiss. "I can't wait."

Austin kissed Rana before heading to the door. "I'll make sure Ben shows at the altar," he called before he left. Angie laughed and shook her head.

"There goes my ride," Edward said, following Austin. "You're beautiful, Angela. Congratulations." He looked over at me, winked and shot me his winning smile before he slipped out the door.

I swooned. My god, he was smooth.

"Okay, Angelina Bobina Banana Wana Weber," I said, passing her another tissue. "Come on. We're doing this. You're going to go marry your soul mate and he's going to cry, because he's never seen a more breathtaking woman, and then you're going to kiss and I'm going to cry, because I'm a sucker for love. And then, Ang, we're going to enjoy the best New Year's Eve party we've ever attended."

She laughed and got up to hug me. "It'll be the only New Year's Eve party we've ever attended."

"Hey. Our annual movie night and raw cookie dough parties count."

She smiled. "Thank you, Bella. For being here."

"Of course, Ang. You know I'd never miss this day."

There was a knock at the door and Angie's dad, all dressed up to officiate, peeked inside. "It's time to head to the church. Oh, Angela. You look…" He was at a loss for words when he saw his oldest daughter in her wedding gown.

And we all started crying, again, as Stephan hugged his daughter. This was his little girl.

We headed to the church and I held Angie's shaking hands. "Have you seen Ben in a tux, before?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Only in a photo from his high school prom."

"Was he hot?"

She giggled. "Very much so. I just know he's going to look amazing."

"Focus on him, Ang. Just walk down the aisle and look at Ben. He'll hold your hands."

She rested her head on my shoulder the rest of the way and I squeezed her hands. I knew that she was nervous, not only for the ceremony, but for the wedding night. She was going give her virginity to her husband.

I remembered being both excited and nervous to share that experience with Edward. But, having to deal with a wedding, a party and then thinking about making love for the first time would no doubt be a lot of emotions to deal with at once. I was just happy that I was here to hold her hand.

"We're here, Ang," I said, as we pulled up to the beautiful sandstone church, Grace Lutheran Church, where I'd spent most Sundays of my childhood with the Webers.

I helped her hold up her dress so she could walk up the stairs and I giggled with her when Rana passed each of us our beautiful blue iris and white rose bouquet. This was it. I could only imagine how excited she was. And I couldn't help but think of how I'd feel on my own wedding day in six and a half months.

Rana kissed Angie's cheek and then headed inside the church. We heard the music start and Angie kissed both Corin and Makenna's cheeks before they walked down the aisle together as the little flower girls. I could hear the oohs and aahs. Those girls were so sweet.

"Okay, Bella," Chelsea whispered. "You're next."

I turned to Angela and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Ang."


	723. Romance, Plain and Simple

**A/N - Happy Monday! Let's get Ben and Angie hitched! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy! PS...the repair man was here this morning. My apologies for the late post! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 723 – Romance, Plain and Simple<strong>

With one last look back at my best friend, who was clutching her mom's arm, I stepped into the church and onto the deep red carpet of the center aisle.

I tried to hold my bouquet steady, but I knew my hands were shaking. I had only been a maid of honor once in my life: at my dad and Heidi's wedding. And that was in our backyard amongst friends. There were so many more people here.

But, I was met with the warm smiling faces of Angie's family and friends of my left and who I assumed were Ben's family on the right. Stephan was standing at the end of the aisle, a teary smile on his face as he watched me. I knew it was because of his daughter's big day, but he had been like a father to me when I was a little girl, too. I could tell that my visits really meant a lot to the Webers.

Ben looked handsome but pale, as he stood in is black tuxedo with a blue vest. He was rocking slowly on his feet and Austin, standing behind him, had both hands on his little brother's shoulders. It was sweet, or maybe he was just holding Ben up so he didn't faint.

Josh and Zac were standing beside Ben and Austin in little black suits. They looked so handsome and I loved that Ben had included them as junior groomsmen. I imagined it meant the world to them and to Angie.

Makenna and Corin were standing beside their daddy in their pretty satin dresses with black lace bows around their waists. They were so beautiful with big, happy and proud smiles on their faces.

I glanced over at Edward, standing in the second row behind Ben's parents. He snapped a photo of me and I smiled at him. He was so cute and he looked pretty excited to be here. Or maybe it was just to see me. Either way, I was thrilled.

I was convinced that Edward had made some kind of breakthrough while we were in Phoenix. And I couldn't have been happier about it. I had my man back. And it seemed that he'd turned up the sexy meter to high. I couldn't stop thinking about this morning.

Before the girly fun of manicures and salons, tears and laughter, Edward had me alone and naked in our hotel room bed. He kissed what had to be every square inch of my body, or pretty darn close to it.

He'd tasted me, touched me, teased me. I was writhing and whimpering until he finally took me over the edge. And then again. We made love with me on top and I screamed my release, falling onto his warm, sweaty chest to catch my breath.

He'd whispered sweet words in my ear about how much he loved me, how we were going to have beautiful moments like this for the rest of our lives.

So, yes, I was thrilled to see him at the church, too.

I reached the end of the aisle and set my hand on Ben's arm. He smiled at me and let out a deep breath. Stephan leaned over and kissed my cheek before I went to stand by the girls. The music changed and I looked up to see my best friend in the entire world, my sister, step into the doorway with her mom.

They both had tears on their cheeks and smiles on their lips. Ang's wedding dress swished as she walked and her shiny hair bounced. My Angie was so gorgeous.

I barely tore my eyes from her to glance at Ben and he had matching tears on his cheeks and a smile so wide, it had to hurt. I looked back at Ang. Her eyes were locked with Ben's. It was romance, plain and simple. If anyone had doubted the two of them before, their youth, their short courtship, it would be impossible to do so now.

I looked at the man that owned my own heart and smiled at him. He shot me another one of those sexy winks. With his smile, it made for such a killer combination. I was so, so thankful that he was here.

Angie and Chelsea reached the altar and Stephan stepped forward to take his daughter's hands. He kissed her cheek and she threw her arms around her dad to hug him. That made me cry and I was thankful to have had a tissue or two balled up in my hands behind my bouquet.

I tried like crazy to focus on the beautiful words Stephan spoke about love, commitment and God. But, I couldn't stop watching my best friend and her soon to be husband. Their eyes spoke volumes of their mutual love. They were both excited and nervous and it was so perfect.

I remembered when Angie and I would dress up in Chelsea's good Sunday dresses, tack white pillowcases to our hair with bobby-pins and pretend to be brides. We'd come so far and I was so thankful that we'd both found men that were so loyal, honest and pure of heart.

"Benjamin. Would you like to say your vows?" Stephan asked.

"Um. Yeah. Yes." He laughed at his nervousness and the crowd laughed along with him. Austin slapped his back and he smiled. "Okay." He let out a deep breath and Angie giggled.

"Angela. I love you. They seem like simple words but they are the three most significant words I have ever spoken, or will ever say. I love you. And because of that, we're going to travel this road of life together, hand in hand. I will be there for you in happy times and in sad. And I know you will do the same for me. You have answered all of my prayers, hopes and dreams. I love you."

Angie sobbed and then laughed and wiped her eyes. "I love you, too," I heard her whisper.

"Angela," Stephan said. "You've written something for Benjamin."

She nodded. "Ben. I didn't want to use a cliché in my wedding vows and say you've made me the happiest woman alive, but I have to because it's true. You have opened my eyes to how great life is, how every single day can be the best day you've ever had. And every day I spend with you, every day we learn more about other, I love you more. I can't wait to be your wife and give you forever."

Ben was biting his lip to hold back his tears. It didn't work. I peeked over at Edward and his eyes looked a little glassy, too. I could only imagine how sweet and romantic his vows to me were going to be.

Edward looked at me and I smiled back at him. I could actually feel his love from across the church.

"Oh," Ang said. "And I will admit that you make the best double mocha chocolate chip frappuccinos in Phoenix."

Ben laughed and winked at her. Ooh. A private joke and a sexy bet. I'd have to get the details on that later.

"A wedding ring is worn as an outward sign of the love and commitment made to one another before God. It is a symbol of the Lord's blessing on your love, unity and marriage. Ben."

Josh walked over to Ben and passed him Angie's ring. Ben leaned down and kissed his head and, again, I was thankful for the tissues. "Angela, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vows, my love and my fidelity; with all that I have and all that I am." He slid the ring on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Angie peeked over her shoulder at me and held up her hand. I giggled with her and the crowd laughed with us as we shared a best friend moment.

"Angela," Stephan said. Zac walked over and gave Ang a hug before he passed her Ben's ring.

"Ben. I give you this ring as a symbol of my vows, my love and fidelity; with all that I have and all that I am." She slid the ring half way on his finger until it got stuck on his knuckle. They both laughed and she twisted it until it fit. "I was a little worried there, dad," she teased and he laughed. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power invested in me by God and this church, and as your proud and loving father, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has put together, let no man put asunder. I wish you all the happiness in your lives together. Ben, Angela, you may now kiss."

Angie screamed a little, which was cute and so completely her. Ben laughed and set his hands softly on her cheeks. He kissed her gently and slowly. It was sweet and romantic and just right for them.

I looked at Edward and caught him watching me. He blew me a kiss and I smiled. He was picturing July and I was right there with him. In just over six and a half months, this was going to be us. Pledging our love and our forevers. I couldn't wait.


	724. Burritos

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I'm so glad you enjoyed the wedding, but I miss Edward and Bella banter...so here you go! Thanks so, so, so, so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 724 – Burritos<strong>

"Miss Swan," Austin said, as he took my arm to follow Ang and Ben out of the church. "They're so cute, together, huh?"

I smiled as I watched them running down the aisle, hand in hand. "Very."

We stopped so Austin's mom could kiss her son's cheek. Edward gave me the double thumbs up and I laughed. We kept walking. "You're fiancé loves you, honey. I think you were the only topic of conversation that ever came from his lips today. And last night."

"That's sweet," I said. "I'm a lucky girl."

"From what he says, he's the lucky one. You are a kick ass fiancée. I'm surprised he didn't drag you up there to get married today."

I laughed. "He would have. But I promised his brother we wouldn't."

Austin laughed with me. "That's sweet."

"I'm married," Angie screamed.

"I know." I giggled and ran into her arms, squeezing her close. "I'm so unbelievably happy for you, Ang. It was a beautiful ceremony."

She wiped her nose and smiled. "How horrible do I look?"

"I've never seen you more radiant." And that was the truth. She was glowing and her cheeks were beautifully flushed.

And then Edward was there. He wrapped his arms around both mine and Angie's shoulders. "Congrats, Angela. You look beautiful."

"Aw," she said. "Thank you. And just so you know, I saw you flirting with my maid of honor during the ceremony."

Edward laughed and kissed my cheek. "Couldn't be helped. You have to give me credit for staying in my seat, though."

"True," Ang said.

Ben came over and Edward gave him hug and patted his back. "You did it, man."

Ben laughed and gave me a sweet hug. "I did. I was a little worried for a minute. I think I stopped breathing while I was waiting for Ang to walk down the aisle."

"Aw. You did not," Angie said.

"Have you seen how breathtakingly gorgeous you look?" he asked as he rubbed her back. "This dress on your body…"

"Okay," Edward teased. "Save it for tonight."

Ang laughed and smacked Edward's chest, making him laugh harder. Ben just leaned in and kissed her lips. "I just kissed my wife."

They both giggled. Yes, they were giggling. It was adorable. And then I was getting hugged by all of the family and friends. Makenna convinced Edward to lift her so she could see everyone and my heart melted, again, at how good he was with her.

Nikki ran over, in her short silver, rushed mini dress. "How beautiful was that ceremony? Oh, my god. Is my mascara running?"

Edward chuckled at her over the top personality as I reassured her how gorgeous and sexy she looked. "God, you're handsome," she said to Edward. "I mean, yeah, I saw you last night, but in the light of day, holy sh-."

Edward laughed and set Makenna down. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"You should. Good work snagging him, Bella."

I smiled and rubbed Edward's back. "Thank you very much," I said, proudly.

"Can I get a dance tonight?" she asked Edward, batting her eye lashes at him. "I'm a single girl amongst a crowd of happy people."

He smiled and looked down at me. I nodded and winked at him for a change. "Of course," he said.

"Ooh. You've got him trained," Nikki teased.

Trained, no. But, he was loyal beyond measure.

We posed for photos outside of the church: Ang and Ben; Ang and her parents, Ben and his parents; Ben, Austin, Ang and me, and every other possible family and friend combination. It was fun, but I was starving, having just snacked throughout the morning.

"Want to stop for burritos?" Edward asked me as we drove to the Crowne Plaza for the reception/New Year's Eve party.

I giggled. "Really? They're going to serve food."

"I know. But, they won't serve right away and I'll bet you a night of passionate love making that we'll have to wait at least an hour."

I giggled. "Burritos it is."

"Plus, I don't want to nag you on vacation, but you need to eat for your iron deficiency, lover."

I rubbed his sexy thigh. My god, I loved those pants on him. "Thank you for worrying."

"Of course. Taco Bell?"

"Absolutely."

"The ceremony was so beautiful, Heidi," I told my step mom over the phone while we sat, way, way too dressed up inside a Taco Bell. "I think I cried the whole time."

"Oh, sweetheart," she said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Were you imagining yourself up there with Edward?"

"Yeah." I tried to hold back a giggle as Edward came back to the table with another huge order of fries supreme. "How's your trip? Any hot cowboys?"

Edward frowned at me playfully and I could imagine my dad doing the same thing. "There's been one or two." I giggled with her. While I was counting my own blessings today, I had thought of my wonderful step-mom and friend. She was such an integral part of my life, now, and I couldn't imagine it without her.

"Anyway. Edward brought more food. I just wanted to tell you that I loved and missed you both and we'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"We love you, too. I'm sorry your dad was out getting dinner."

"Don't worry. I'll phone him later. Happy New Year's Eve."

Edward lifted his plastic fork to my lips as soon as I slipped my phone into my purse. "Mm. That's good. Thanks. Except I'm probably going to bust out of this dress."

"Oh, hardly. How's the lovely Heidi?"

I smiled. "They're having a great time and are apparently spending the evening in with fancy food and wine."

"Ooh. Romantic," Edward said.

"It is. My dad deserves this."

"He does. I'm happy for him. And I'm looking forward to the three day trip with them."

"I miss them, too. It's been a long week apart, hasn't it?"

"I'm part of the reason for that, I know. And I apologize for my lack of coping skills."

I slipped my foot out of my shoe and ran my toes up and down the inside of his leg. "You don't need to apologize, Edward. It was all part of healing."

"Look at you, my little psychiatrist."

I giggled. "We could play doctor, later?"

"Ah. You know we can't. I'm fairly certain my parents do that, so I have to draw the line there."

I nodded and Edward visibly cringed. It was so cute. "They do."

"Ew, Bella. Really? I didn't need to know."

I laughed. "You just said you knew."

"No. I said I suspected." I snorted, completely out of character for the blushing maid of honor and Edward smiled at me. "You're so beautiful."

"Aw."

"Come on." He stood up and gathered all the garbage onto the tray. "Let's head to the reception and celebrate Angela and Ben."

"Aw."

Edward held my hand all the way to the Crowne Plaza. "You got a text message," I said to Edward.

"Read it for me, please."

"It's from Jasper."

"Did they get home to Forks?"

"He says 'Picked up Robbie and Ninja from your friend's house. She didn't want to give them back.'"

We both laughed. "Poor Vanessa," Edward said. "Robbie charmed her, huh?"

"He knows how to work those kitty eyes."

Edward smiled over at me. "Is that all he said?"

"No. He said that he's getting dressed to go… Oh, shoot. I don't know if I'm supposed to read this. I think it's private."

Edward nodded. "Thank you. You're perfect, my love."

"Well. There has to be some boundaries, right?" I asked. "I mean, I know we don't keep secrets, but what your brothers confide in you is personal. I understand that."

"Um, do you need to set any boundaries?"

"Nope. You know everything. Too much, probably."

He chuckled. "Too much?"

"You know almost every detail of my menstrual cycle."

His cheeks reddened adorably but he was still smiling. "Did you not want me to know about that stuff?"

I smacked his thigh and he grabbed my hand again to thread our fingers together. "Of course I want you to know. My body is completely your business. Birth control affects us both. When I have my period affects our sex life. Plus, baby, I get extra teary during that time of the month, and I like that you know why."

Edward pulled up to the Plaza and leaned over to kiss my lips. "I love you."

He got out of the rental and held my door open. It was a beautiful hotel. We walked inside, hand in hand and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. My life was perfect. I could honestly say that I had everything I wanted, or could ever need. An all-encompassing love, a big, happy family, and deep, lasting friendships that crossed miles and states. And tonight, I was ready to celebrate.


	725. Girl Part

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Who wants to know what Jasper's text said? Oh, teenaged boys! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 725 – Girl Part<strong>

**EPOV**

"Shh," I whispered in Bella's ear.

I was standing behind her, holding her tightly in my arms as we watched Angela and Ben share their first dance. They had planned that as their grand entrance before dinner. I thought it was a nice idea.

And of course, Bella was close to sobbing. It was easy to just think that Bella and Angela were friends, but as I watched them together, they had that bond, the same one that I shared with my brothers. They were sisters. And I was thrilled my girl had that in her life, especially because she was an only child.

I rocked her back and forth, slowly, as Elvis Presley sang in the background. "They're so happy," I whispered. "Look at Ben's goofy smile. He still can't believe that a beautiful girl like Ang even gave him a second look and now he's married to her."

Bella peeked over her shoulder at me and smiled. "I feel that way about you."

"Except the girl part?"

She giggled and that was so much better than sobbing. "Except the girl part."

I kissed her lips and then snuggled my chin on her shoulder and squeezed her closer. I never wanted to let her go. She felt so good in my arms, so right, like she belonged there. And the way she was running her fingernails over my forearms, just to touch me, made my body hum.

"Aren't you glad we stopped for burritos?" I whispered.

She laughed. "We're eating right after this dance."

"Still." I kissed her cheek. "I'm glad we ate."

Bella and I sat at the head table on Angela's right and Austin and his wife, Ariana or Rana, sat to Ben's left. I was happy that they had planned it that way. I didn't want to be away from Bella any more than I already had. I'd been missing her, her cute jokes, her beautiful smile.

The hotel had included a catered sit down meal and then later in the evening, because they wanted to carry the reception to midnight for New Year's Eve, hors d'oeuvres, fruit and mini desserts at nine. It was classy and I was very impressed.

"Doesn't it look like a winter wonderland?" Bella said as she looked over the room. "The little silver branches, the whites, purples and blues. It's beautiful."

"The boys did a great job," Ang said. She kissed Ben's hand and then smiled at me. "Thank you, by the way. I feel bad that you were working on your vacation."

"Oh, we had fun," I said. "I'm just glad that you love it."

"Well, I do."

We were served pork roast in a creamy mushroom sauce, roasted potatoes and green beans. And I will admit, that after eating three burritos and an order of fries with all the toppings, I was stuffed. This was damn good food.

"It's good, right?" Ang asked Bella. "I don't want people saying 'did you see how horrible the food was at Angela's wedding?'"

Bella giggled. "It's amazing. The meat is tender and moist, the potatoes are flavourful and the beans are crisp. Perfect, Ang."

"Look at you, Bella. A sexy little food critic."

She giggled and kissed my cheek. "Don't flirt with me, yet. It's too early."

"Oh, but Bella. That was my evil plan, all along. I'll be flirting all night."

She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her. She was just so damn gorgeous when she laughed. "Well, maybe, Mr. Cullen, I'll just flirt right back."

"I'm counting on it, sweet cheeks."

"Which cheeks are you referring to?"

I laughed and almost choked on a green bean. "I love you," I coughed out and she looked concerned, but couldn't stop laughing with me. We were the nuttiest couple here. I looked out at the guests as they ate and couldn't help but picture my own wedding.

It would be so different from this…outside on a summer day, red, white and black. We'd be dining on spicy Southwest chicken, mashed potatoes and glazed carrots. Lemon cake. Roses. Twinkle lights.

And there would be so much love. That's where our weddings would be the same. Everyone in this room loved Angela and Ben and wanted the best for them. I smiled as I watched Zac and Josh playing with their food, Makenna already twirling around beside her chair. Corin snapping photos of her big sister. Ben's mom holding Austin's beautiful baby girl.

Family, friends and love. All the decorations were wonderful, but those three things were all anyone really needed.

Austin and Ben laughed together and it made me smile. My own little brothers were out with their girlfriends for New Year's Eve. God. They were growing up. During the ceremony, Austin was there to almost literally keep his little brother standing. And I had a flash before my eyes. I was standing behind Emmett as we watched Rose walk down the aisle. I think I had actually teared up at the thought. I knew it was coming, too. Soon.

And Jasper, god. His text this afternoon, the one that Bella wouldn't read. He told me that he was getting ready for the party at Dale's and that he had been thinking about showing Maria how to use condoms. On him. That was the only real moment since we left that I wished I was back in Forks. I really didn't think he was ready to go that far with his girlfriend, but it wasn't my decision to make for him.

I did call him, though. Bella was talking to her high school friend Nikki and another girl that I was introduced to as Mary-Beth that used to take Home Economics with Bella. I had slipped outside of the lobby and phoned my baby brother.

"_Jazz?"_

"_Hey. How's the wedding?" he asked. And I could hear the nerves in his voice._

"_It's good, bro. Bella cried."_

_He laughed. "Not surprising."_

"_How are the kittens?"_

"_G-g-good." He hesitated. Because he rarely, if ever stuttered when he was speaking to me. "Edward." And then he sighed._

"_What's wrong, bro?" I asked as I paced in front of a planter full of cacti. God, it was sunny here for December._

"_I only want to tell her about the, you know, the condoms because I feel like I'm keeping a secret from her."_

"_I get that," I said. "Why don't you just tell her?"_

"_Because I feel like she'll feel pressured to, you know, God this hard to talk about."_

_I chuckled with him to lighten the mood. "And you think taking off your pants and showing her your penis is going to make things easier?"_

"_Shut up," he said, though he was still laughing. "It made more sense in my head. To include her, or whatever."_

"_I get it, Jazz. Believe me when I say that I've been where you are. When all you think about is sex, even when you're trying your hardest to be a gentleman." I smiled at couple of young girls giggling as they walked towards the lobby. I hoped to hell they hadn't heard that. "But, Jasper, start with talking, okay. Girls love that. They want to know what you're thinking and how you're feeling. Tell her that you're practicing and then go from there. If she asks you to show her, then go for it. But, I don't think you should just drop your pants. Especially not at Dale's, okay?"_

"_Yeah. I know. I guess I was just thinking out loud."_

"_That's cool, man. And thank you for texting me, bud. I can't tell you how much that meant to me."_

"_Okay."_

"_Hey, Jazz. Don't rush, buddy. Enjoy the journey."_

"_I'm not going to have sex, tonight. So, don't worry about me."_

"_I always worry about you guys. I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

"_Jasper. Make tonight special. Make memories. Hell, make out. But, maybe draw the line there, huh?"_

"_I will. See you in a few days."_

"_Sounds good, bro. Give everyone a hug for me, huh?"_

"_I will. Happy New Year, Edward."_


	726. Cut In

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I had another dentist appointment this morning, hence the late/short chapter! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 726 – Cut In<strong>

**BPOV**

"I'm glad you taught me how to dance, Mr. Cullen," I said, smiling up at my gorgeous fiancé. "Now I can pretend to be graceful at my best friend's wedding."

Edward laughed. "Pretend? You are graceful, my love. Look at you in that beautiful gown, twirling all over the dance floor."

I smiled and rubbed his shoulder. "Thanks. Um, so you called home, earlier? Before we ate?"

"Yeah. I talked to Jazz."

"Is everything okay?"

He kissed my lips and smiled against them. "It is. Sometimes, it's hard, though. I mean, I can't make their decisions for them, I can't tell them what to do and what not to do. I can only guide them when they ask for help."

"You are an amazing big brother. Do you think he made the right decision?"

Edward smiled at me. "No."

"Aww. Is he okay?"

"He wants to show Maria what he learned about condoms."

"Show her?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah. I think I have him convinced to just talk to her about it instead, though."

"Are they ready for that conversation?" I asked him. "I mean, he hasn't even seen her naked, yet. Has he?"

"No. We'll see how it plays out. I'm worried, though. I mean, I know that Jasper means well and he's fairly innocent, himself, but I don't know that he should tell her, yet. I mean you didn't know half of my dirty thoughts and fantasies until recently."

I smiled and kissed his chest. "I love hearing your dirty thoughts."

He winked at me. "I know. Now. You would have probably run for the hills back in April or May, though."

"Aw. Well, I hope it works out for them. They are really the cutest couple."

He smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. "We're the cutest couple." He dipped me as the song ended and I giggled. "Now, don't worry about, okay? We're here to have fun and celebrate a wedding."

I felt arms around my waist and turned to smile at Josh. "Well, hello, handsome," I said.

"My dad said to ask if I could cut in."

Edward chuckled and patted Josh's shoulder. "Yes, you may. Bella. Enjoy your dance." He kissed my lips and then stepped off the dance floor. I noticed him asking a shy and blushing Corin for a dance. God, he was cute.

"So, Joshy. You have a big brother, now. What do you think of Ben?"

"He's awesome. We're going to sign up for judo next year. Ben's been teaching us thei scool move. It's called the Ko-uchi-gari. You push the guy with your right hand and you pull him with your left to get him to fall."

"That is so cool, Joshy," I said and then kissed his forehead. "Are you going to come visit me in Washington this summer? Come to another boring wedding."

"Yeah." He laughed and then stepped on my foot. "Oops."

"It's okay. I don't really know how to dance either."

"They're teaching us at school, but I don't really like to touch the girls."

I tugged his earlobe. "Yes you do." He blushed adorably. "Besides, I'm a girl."

"You're Bella."

I smiled and tried not to cry. I loved these kids, so much.

"My turn." I felt Zac's arms around my waist, he was obviously not afraid to touch girls.

"You're supposed to ask if you can cut in," Josh said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Can I cut in?"

"Of course," I said. "Thank you for the dance, Joshua."

Angie came over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She kissed his cheek. "My turn baby bro."

Zac held me tightly and possibly too closely, as he swayed to the music while we danced. "So, you danced Ben's feet off?" I asked my best friend as she danced beside me. Ben was sitting with his Nana, laughing at something she said.

"Yeah." She giggled. "I just can't believe I get to keep him, forever. It's such an amazing feeling."

"Aw," I said, my go-to word of the day. "Have I mentioned how unbelievably happy I am for you?"

She beamed at me. "You have."

I ran my fingers though Zac's hair. "In a few years, we'll be at the boys' weddings."

"No way," Josh said, laughing.

"Okay," I said, loving that he was so shy. "Six or seven years."

"Eight," he finally said.

"I'll be here," I said.

"Is this where the party is?" I smiled as Edward danced over to us, little Makenna in his arms.

"Yes," I said. "The party follows the bride."

Makenna was giggling and Edward spun them around. "Your sisters are good little dance partners."

"I think all the Webers are," I said, squeezing's Zac's shoulder. He cuddled closer. Edward laughed and shook his head at the little Casanova. And it looked like the Webers definitely had a teenager on their hands with this one.

"Room for two more?" Ben and Corin danced over to us. Corin had taken off her shoes and was standing on Ben's feet. She was giggling as he moved them around.

"Of course," Angie said, absolutely beaming at her new hubby.

Ben smiled back at her and you could almost see the spark between them. It was beautiful. Ben leaned over and kissed Angie's lips. "Love you."

"Aw," Angie said, stealing my word. "My husband just said that."

We giggled together.

Ben winked at her. "Your husband also came over to ask if his beautiful wife wanted to cut the wedding cake?"

"And smoosh it in your face?"

Ben laughed. "No. You're going to feed it to me sweetly."

Angie snorted and Edward laughed. "You'll feed her sweetly, she'll rub it all over your face."

"Am I that obvious?" Angie teased.

"Yeah," Ben said. "You've been dreaming about the moment when you lose the deposit on this tux for months."

She laughed. "I'll be good."

And of course she wasn't. We stood with the rest of the happy guests, Edward with his arms around me, again, and watched as Angela, sweetly at first, fed Ben cake, and then, just when he thought he was safe, she squished it against his lips and chin. He laughed and then kissed her hard, making sure to rub the German Chocolate cake and blue fondant onto her face, too.

I was laughing right along with them and Edward's warm chuckle in my ear just made everything better. He kissed my cheek. "Are you going to do that to me?"

I smiled. "Never. You're too beautiful get messy."

He laughed. "I might want to get you dirty with cake and then lick you clean."

"Mm. Is it midnight, yet?"

He laughed and kissed my lips. "Two hours to go, love."

"Straight back to the hotel, then?"

"God, yes. I can't wait to make love to the maid of honour."

I giggled. "She can't wait, either."


	727. Happy New Year

**A/N - Happy Friday! I'm glad I had a chance to post before the return of the frightening Drier Repair Man. Haha! I have such a glamorous life! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 727 – Happy New Year<strong>

**Saturday, January 1, 2011**

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Happy New Year."

Our sparklers died out. Edward met my eyes, smiled warmly and then pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressed my body to his and just basked in his warmth, the feel of him on me, as we kissed.

He hummed. He had one hand on the small of my back, the other in my hair as he deepened the kiss. I couldn't think of better way to greet the New Year than to spend it with the man I loved, kissing him, loving him.

Edward pulled back and winked at me. "I want you."

"Ooh. The first words spoken in 2011."

He laughed. "They are very fitting, because I always want you."

"Okay. We'll just go throw some confetti at Ang and Ben and then we'll head back to the hotel."

He kissed me, again. "Don't rush."

"Thank you."

I took his hand and I ran over to hug my best friend in the entire world before she ran off to enjoy her wedding night. "Happy New Year, Angie. I love you."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I love you, too. Edward." She pulled him into a hug, too, while I hugged Ben.

"Take care of my bestie, okay?" I whispered, a little teary.

"I will, Bella. Forever."

Angie hugged me, again. "Phone me tomorrow morning. I want to know how it goes," I whispered in her ear. "And just enjoy, okay. It's going to be magical."

She giggled. "I promise I'll call." They were staying at the Crowne Plaza for their wedding night and then making the five hour drive for a weeklong honeymoon in Disneyland. I couldn't wait to see the pictures…that was, if they left their hotel room.

We stood with the rest of the guests and tossed blue and silver glitter at the newlyweds. They waved before running down the hall and up the stairs.

Edward held my hand as we walked back to the car following my tearful goodbyes to the Webers. "Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?"

I sniffled and wiped my sore eyes. "No."

"Bella, baby. Don't cry." He kissed me against the car. "This was a happy day."

"I know. I'm happy, but I already miss her."

"How would you feel about a bath?"

I smiled and rubbed his chest. "I would love that. Thanks."

"You still want to do Chicago for Spring Break?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you invite Angela and Ben? That could be fun, right?"

"You're perfect."

"I know."

I giggled and slid my hands down his back to his bum cheeks. "I want to take you back to the hotel and do dirty things to you."

"Ooh, Bella." I laughed and turned around to see Nikki, carrying Angie's bouquet, and our beautiful auburn haired friend Mary-Beth.

"What did you hear?" I asked, my cheeks red.

"You flirting with your hot man. No one blames you, hun." She gave me another hug. "It was awesome seeing you, again. Maybe I'll come visit you guys?"

"That would be amazing," I said. "You're welcome, anytime. We have space in both Forks and Seattle."

"Did you say shopping?" Mary-Beth asked, making Edward laugh. "Oh," she passed me a little cardboard box. "Chelsea said you forgot to take more cake."

"Thank you." Edward patted his stomach. "I'm not sure I have room."

"You have abs. I think you have room," Nikki teased.

"How do you know?" he teased right back, his sexy mouth curved up in a smile.

"I have an imagination," she said, her hands on her hips, her shoulder pushed forward flirtatiously.

Edward laughed and gave her a hug. Thankfully, I was no longer a jealous girlfriend; I was a confident fiancée. "It was nice meeting you, sweetheart."

We said our goodbyes and Edward drove us back to our hotel. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." I rubbed his thigh. "I'm sorry for crying all the time. I feel kind of dumb."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Today was a big deal."

"Do you think Angie and Ben are…you know?"

Edward smiled at me. "I think he has her out of that dress."

I smiled. "Her wedding night lingerie is beautiful."

Edward laughed. "I'd like to just think about your wedding night lingerie we bought in Chicago instead."

"I love that lingerie. It's special to me that you picked it out."

"Good." He swiped the door key in the lock and we stepped inside the room. "You want that bath, first, sexy?"

I shook my head and took his hand in mine. "I want to eat this wedding cake off of your naked body and then I want to have a bath."

"Ooh, Miss Swan, I love how I've warped your innocent mind."

I tugged Edward's tie and kissed his lips. "Not warped. Improved."

He chuckled and kissed me, again. "I love you so damn much, Bella. I can't wait for this next year with you; creating memories and more love and more dreams. It's just going to be…"

"Wonderful?"

"Yes. Let's get you naked. I want more cake, too."

I hummed as he unzipped me. As the dress pooled around my feet, I was left topless in nothing but black lace panties and a black garter belt holding up my stockings. I felt confident, beautiful, sexy, the whole nine. I turned to face Edward. He was frozen in place, staring at me as if I were an angel.

"You've seen this before," I whispered, surprised at the shyness of my voice, even when I was feeling so poised.

He reached forward and circled my nipple with the back of his knuckle. We both watched as it puckered and hardened. "Not this year, lover," he said. I met his eyes and he winked. "You," he said, setting his warm hands on my sides, "are the most freaking sexy woman I have ever seen, Bella, damn it."

"Swear some more." I kissed his chest. "Say the f-word."

He chuckled in shock. "Fudge?"

I tugged the knot from his tie loose and slipped it from his neck. "No."

"Fiddlesticks?"

I smacked his shoulder and then started unbuttoning his dress shirt. "No."

"Fuck?"

"Mm."

He smiled. "Why do you want me to swear?"

"I want you to talk dirty."

"Oh, I can do that, Miss Swan." He leaned down and sucked at my erect nipple. I threw my head back and hummed. "But, I would much rather do dirty things to you. My mouth could be so much better occupied."

"More. Say more stuff like that." I was breathless and I wasn't sure why I was asking for this.

It had been since before Christmas that Edward and I had partaken in dirty talk. Maybe now that we were getting back to us, to ourselves, I was ready to delve into the risqué side of our love life, again. Now that I knew Edward was healing emotionally after what happened with Ray, I was more comfortable getting back to the wild sex life we had.

"You like that, baby girl? When I taste you?"

"Mm. Yes."

"Good. Let me taste more." He had me off of my feet and tossed on the bed before I knew what happened. He unclipped my stockings and then yanked my panties off. I squealed and giggled and he winked at me. "Can I lick you, Bella? I want to taste your sweet, wet pussy."

I covered my face with my arms. "Yes."

He kissed my inner thigh and I could feel my legs shaking with anticipation. Edward rubbed his hands down my legs. "Hey, sugar. You okay?"

I peeked down at him. "So much more than okay."

"Just excited?" he asked, his fingers swirling between my legs.

I nodded and then hummed. "Yes."

He kissed me gently and then slipped his tongue inside of me. "Shit, Edward."

He chuckled and then ran his teeth ever so gently over my throbbing skin. I really started shaking. It was eagerness, delight and complete satisfaction. He was rubbing my hip. "Still okay? Are you cold?"

"No. I just want you."

"You have me, lover." Again, he kissed me between the legs. "Tell me to stop if you don't like it."

"I won't. Baby. Do it, again."

"Do what?" He grinned mischievously. "Fuck you with my tongue?"

I giggled and pressed my palms to my burning cheeks. "I love your dirty mouth."

"Mm. My mouth loves you. Now," he kissed me, again, "let me finish eating and we'll have some cake."

I had my naughty boy, back. It was nice seeing him so comfortable, so in charge. Teasing and flirting. This was my Edward. And, my god, he knew how to please me. I couldn't wait to return the favour.


	728. I Screwed Up

**A/N - Happy Early Saturday! I have a morning planned with my dad, tomorrow, so I'm posting this chapter early! This is the scene I've been DYING to write for a while! Yay! A smidge of a language warning...boys on the phone! ;) Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 728 – I Screwed Up<strong>

"Mm. What?" I stretched and rolled over. Bella was beautifully naked, her hair spilling over the white pillow in shiny waves. Her lips were parted and full and her eyes were closed. God, she was fucking hot. And in a dead sleep. My phone started to ring. That must have been what woke me.

It was Emmett and it was two in the damn morning. Shit. I hoped everyone was okay. "Bro?"

"Hey, man. Happy New Year."

I chuckled. "Yeah. Same to you. I just got to sleep. What's wrong?"

"Jasper."

"Fuck. What about him."

"He had a fight with Maria. I'm not sure if they broke up, or just had a fight, but she left the party in tears and of course Rose went with her. She's not picking up her damn phone and Jasper is locked in his bedroom, moping and probably beating himself up."

"Was it about the condoms?" I asked, running my hands through my hair.

"Um. I don't know. I'm not the cool big brother. He just told me that he screwed everything up and that he was just trying to be honest and communicate. So, what? He told her he has condoms? Why would she freak about that? Name me a teenager that doesn't have a couple in his wallet. In my books, he should be applauded."

I smiled at Em's rant. "I know. But, shy girls are, by nature, shy. She was probably just scared, or something. If that's even what the fight was about. Can you go knock on his door and tell him I want to talk to him?"

"Yeah." I heard the pounding of Em's fist on the door. "Bro. Edward is on the phone. Open up, buddy."

"I said I didn't want to talk about it," I heard Jasper mumble.

"Too bad. You're a damn Cullen. You're talking."

"Hello."

"Hey, buddy. What happened?"

His breath caught in his throat and I wished so badly that I was there. "I screwed up."

"We're guys. We all do it."

"Yeah."

"So," I said, hoping to get him to open up.

"We kissed at midnight. It was amazing."

"Okay."

"And then it was late and we were sitting together outside under a blanket, looking up at the stars. She asked me what was on my mind, because apparently was being more quiet than usual. And I told her. I said that I'd been practicing putting on condoms."

"What did she say?" I asked. I almost didn't want to hear it.

"She sprung to her feet and stepped away from me. She started yelling at me. She said that I promised her we wouldn't have sex because we didn't want a baby. That we would just do other stuff, but not now. When we were ready. And sh, sh, she told me that I could go find some other girl to screw if I couldn't keep it in my pants."

"Whoa." I seriously didn't see that coming.

"And then she started yelling out names of girls that liked me, or whatever. I was stunned. I couldn't even say anything or move. I just watched her run into the house and then I saw her leave with Rose and some other girl with a car."

He kind of sobbed. And I shut my eyes. "Buddy. This was just a fight. They happen."

"I don't even know what to do, Edward. Dammit. I'm so stupid. And the look on her face…it was like she didn't even know me. I don't know what to do. She looked so beautiful, tonight, too."

"What's that thumping?"

"I hitting my head on the headboard."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Stop it."

"Edward." He was whining.

"There's nothing you can do tonight. In the morning, go get some flowers and take them over there. You've got to talk this out with her."

"That's what got me in trouble in the first place."

"Tell her that. Tell her that you want your relationship to be open and honest and you felt like you were lying to her by not telling her. Tell her that you're going to be sixteen next week and having some practice with condoms is not a bad thing. That you didn't say you wanted to have sex. But, wearing condoms is safe, even if you're just fooling around. If you ejaculate on her, you know, there, there's still a chance of pregnancy.

"Jasper, just tell her that you're trying to protect both of you, that you didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable. But you love her and that is a part of growing up."

"She must not love me," he cried. "Why would she think I want to sleep with Madison Kelly or Tiffany Johnson?"

I heard Emmett in the background say Johnson and then snort.

"Jazz. She's scared. People say things they don't mean in fear and anger all the time. And maybe it was easier for her to push you away than to deal with the issue at hand."

"I just want to say screw it. I just want to forget girls all together and focus on baseball."

"That's an option, too," I told him. "It's what I did with Jessica, remember? I pushed the idea of girls away and I was so damn lonely, Jazz. I don't want that for you. Not when I know you have a good girl there. You love her. Don't give up"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Thanks for, you know."

"Of course. Put Em on."

"Yeah."

"Yo," Emmett said.

"Keep an eye on him for me, okay?"

"Course."

"Call me if anything happens."

"Done."

I laughed. "Didn't get lucky, huh?"

"Nope. But, I'll bet you did. I had to phone you three times to wake you up."

I chuckled harder and then looked over at Bella, hopping I didn't wake her. She hummed and rolled over, snuggling up to me. Still out.

"Maybe. I don't kiss and tell."

"Bullshit," Em said, laughing. "At least one of us got some, tonight. How was the wedding?"

"Really nice. Angela made a beautiful bride and Bella an even more beautiful bridesmaid."

"Good food?"

"Delicious." I couldn't help my mind from drifting to last night, when I licked chocolate icing off of Bella's nipples.

"Okay, perv. Go to sleep. Have fun in Cali, you lucky bastard."

I laughed. I loved that kid. "Night, bro. And, Em. You are an amazing big brother. Don't see yourself short."

"Thanks."

"Hey, did Rose like the bra you bought her in Chicago? The green one?"

He laughed, smug as hell. "She did. She wore it tonight, though. I was supposed to get to enjoy that bra."

"Her breasts aren't going anywhere, man."

"I know. I feel bad for Jazz."

"He'll be okay. Get some sleep, bud. Love you."

"Love you, too. Night."

I set my phone on the nightstand and rolled over to wrap my arms around my pretty girl. She sighed and kissed my chest. "Is everything okay?"

I kissed her forehead. "Sleep, baby girl."

"Who were you…mmm…" she cuddled closer and I pulled the blankets up around her.

"Sleep, lover. I have a surprise for you in the morning, and you'll need your rest."

She giggled and then yawned. God, she was cute. "Surprise?"

"Mm hmm." I stroked her long hair over her back and kissed her forehead. "It's a secret." She smiled against my chest and then started snoring. I smiled with her. "I love you, sweet girl," I whispered.

I let out a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. I hoped that Jasper would be alright. I prayed that Maria would let him explain his intentions; that she understood he was just as damn young and inexperienced as she was. That she would give him another chance.

Because, dammit, he was sweet and sensitive and he loved her. And that meant something. I shut my eyes and tried to sleep. I had to be up in five hours.

My girl had had an emotional day, watching her best friend wed and then having to say goodbye again for at least a couple of months. I wanted to spoil her; to make her smile. And I figured my plan would do just that.


	729. Sunrise

**A/N - Happy Sunday! My apologies for the late chapter! I'll post a Jasper POV tomorrow, I think. We're so close to the end, here, so there's no rules, right? haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy the romance that is EDWARD CULLEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 729 – Sunrise<strong>

**BPOV**

"I just want to give him a huge hug," I said, pouting out my bottom lip. "Poor baby Jasper."

Edward smiled as we drove through Phoenix. It was so dark, still. Early. Edward had me up and out of bed at five-thirty in the morning. That was only four and half hours of sleep. But, he was so excited about his surprise for me that I was wide awake.

We showered and were out of the hotel by six-thirty. I had a feeling that Edward wanted to watch the sunrise with me and I was so happy to share it with him. The first sunrise of the New Year. But, I didn't want to say anything and spoil his surprise.

"Jasper will be sixteen next week."

"I know," I said. "But, still. He has the purest heart."

"He does. He's going to work it out, today, Bella. He's going to get Maria some flowers and go over there and spill his heart to her. It'll work, I think. He's a pretty cute kid."

"I hope so." I smiled as I thought of my sweet almost brother in law. He really did have good intentions, so I hoped Maria at least heard him out. "I can't believe I didn't hear you guys talking on the phone, last night."

"Oh, you were mumbling cute things to me," he said, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh, god. What did I say?"

He laughed. "Nothing embarrassing. Just that you really enjoy the way I make love to you with my nice hard –"

"Edward," I screamed and giggled. "I did not."

He laughed, again. "I'm teasing, baby. You were adorable. You're only my dirty girl when you're awake."

I slid my fingernails softly up his thigh. "Darn right."

"So." He glanced over at me. "Last night?"

I hummed. "Heaven."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you surprised I liked it?" I asked. "Did you like it?"

"Hell, yes."

I rubbed his shoulder, loving that it was warm enough for him to wear only a t-shirt and jeans. "I loved it, too."

"It was nice to just let go with each other, huh? Not to worry."

I smiled. "I've missed your dirty talk. And your spankings."

Edward laughed at my confession. "You have, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. And that tongue. That was interesting."

He chuckled. "I'll be doing that again, guaranteed."

"Yay." We both laughed. "We're really good, now, huh? We're us, again, right?" I asked.

He nodded, looking sinfully hot in his aviator shades. "We've always been us, Bella. I think we're a little wiser, a little more experienced, more mature, now. But, we're still us. I know what you're saying, though. I think we have the carefree feeling back."

"Exactly," I said. "That's what I meant."

He smiled. "I really am sorry, love, that I took so long to get back to you. To get out of my head."

"Edward. Please don't apologize for that. Ever."

"Yeah."

"I appreciate that you care so much about me."

He chuckled. "I think that's understating the depth of my love for you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." Edward said, turning into an airport.

"I thought our flight was at two?"

"It is," he said. And then I saw the sign. 'Hot Air Balloon Rides.'

And I screamed and Edward laughed. "Surprise," he said, the sexiest, most relaxed smile on his face.

"Park the car. I want to kiss you."

He laughed, again. "Just two more minutes."

I squeezed his arm. "I love you so much. I had no idea you planned this, baby." I felt tears spring to my eyes. I had never been in a hot air balloon. And talk about romantic.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry," he said as he pulled into the lot beside a field. He turned and set his hands on my cheeks. "You're so beautiful."

"I can't believe you did this." I shut my eyes and pressed my lips to his. "I love you so much."

He smiled against my lips and I opened my eyes to meet his. "I love you, too, gorgeous girl." He kissed me, again and he still tasted like toothpaste. God, he was delicious.

"Can we make love in the basket-thingy?"

Edward chuckled. "Not unless you want an audience. There's a pilot on board and two other couples."

"Oh." I giggled. "I can wait, I think."

He kissed me, again and got out of the car to open my door for me. I really couldn't get over how hot he looked, today. In just jeans, his black t-shirt, and blue checked plaid shirt tied around his hips, he looked so casual and sexy. "Good girl. Get your sweater, love. It's a little nippy this morning."

I took his hand and followed him to the check in office. "Look at you. You're skipping," he said. "That excited?"

"Very."

"I always want to see you this happy."

"Well, I think that can be arranged," I said. "But, only if you're this happy, too."

"New Year's Resolution?" he said. "Be happy every single day of the year?"

"Love it."

"Love you," he said.

So, we checked in, and watched the crew inflate our balloon. It was amazing I took photo after photo. It was so exciting. After a quick stop in the bathroom, Edward wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up, helping me into the basket. There was no door. I stared as he used his upper body strength to left himself up and hop inside the basket. He sweetly helped an older woman get in, too. God, he was hot.

It was warm in the balloon and I giggled as we lifted off the ground. Edward stood behind me and set his arms on either side of my body. It made me feel safe and loved. The basket was surprisingly still and steady as we floated higher and higher.

"Alright, folks," the pilot, Stanley, said. "We're embarking on our one hour sunrise flight over the Sonoran Desert. A hot air balloon flies because we heat the air inside the balloon warmer than the ambient temperature outside."

Edward kissed my neck and I hummed and leaned back into his warm body. The sun was just starting to rise, a brilliant pink, a stark orange tearing through the purple darkness. I could stop the tears from pricking my eyes. There was no better way on Earth to great the New Year, I was sure. Our very first New Year, together.

Edward wrapped his arm across my chest and held me close. "This is so beautiful," he whispered. "Oh, look. A cactus."

I giggled. "I'd better get a picture so you can show your friends."

He laughed. "God, you're cute." He kissed the back of my head while I snapped photo after photo of the heavenly landscape in front of us. Having lived here my entire life, I thought I'd seen it all. But from above, like this, I felt like a tourist, seeing it for the first time. And to share that with my fiancé meant everything to me.


	730. Sad and Scared

**A/N - Happy Monday! Let's get to the bottom of this fight with Jasper and Maria! Thanks for reading! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 730 – Sad and Scared<strong>

**JPOV**

"Are you sure you don't want to eat some breakfast, my sweet boy?" my mom asked, adjusting the collar of my winter jacket.

"No, thanks. I don't think I could."

She wrapped her arm around my waist to give me a hug and then she set her hand on my cheek. "I love you, Jasper. And we're here for you no matter what happens."

"That's not very encouraging, mom," Em said, pulling a wool hat over his messy hair. Of course he had to be my chauffer. Another week and I could take my driver's test.

"I didn't mean it that way," my mom said, holding Ninja under one arm. Poor Robbie was getting a ribbon tied around his neck. I'd have to rescue him from Alice when I got home. Which, based on how many of my calls had gone to voicemail on Maria's phone this morning, was going to be pretty damn quick.

And, of course, when I needed a big bouquet of flowers, the florist was closed for the holiday. I settled for a mixed CD of love songs I'd make last night when I couldn't sleep.

"Just be yourself, son," my dad said. I nodded at him. Again, that didn't help.

"Bye," Em said and I followed him out the door. I felt like shit. And I really, really just wanted to stay in bed, today, but I knew if I left things like they were, now, I would have no shot of getting Maria back. And I loved her, so I guess that meant facing this.

I was pretty darn embarrassed, too. I mean, it took me a week to build up the courage to tell her that I'd practiced with the condoms in the first place. I wasn't sure what I was expecting her to say. I mean maybe that wasn't the best idea I'd ever had. But, I thought that girls liked to talk. And I thought that since we'd been making out a little, it was only logical to tell her. Dammit.

"Hey," Em said, as we drove over to Maria's. "For what it's worth, I think you're a damn great guy."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"She'll sort out her feelings, you know. And in my eyes, I mean she's a great girl and everything, but I think she's damn lucky to have you."

I shrugged. I felt the opposite was true, but I appreciated the compliment, anyway.

We pulled up to the house and dropped my head back on the head rest. "Ready, bud?"

"No."

Emmett laughed. "Come on."

"There's no one home," I said. "The car's gone."

"Oh. I happen to know for a fact that Mr. and Mrs. Hale went to Port Angeles to Wal-Mart."

"How do you know that?"

"Rose."

"Oh."

"They just left. You have a couple hours to plead you case, bro."

"Yay."

Emmett laughed. "Don't sound so excited."

"You do realize that this could turn out badly for me, right? Like I might actually end up losing my virginity to Madison Kelly?"

Emmett punched me in the arm. "No you won't. She's already dated half of your baseball team. Plus, she's not your type. She's blonde and she's way too freakin' skinny. You like curves, bro."

"How do you know what my type is?"

"Um, hello. Maria. And let's face it. You have the hots for those plus-sized chics, Whitney Thompson and America Ferrera."

I laughed. "Get the hell off my laptop."

Emmett laughed with me. "No." He jumped out of the truck and then stood on the sidewalk waiting for me.

I let out a deep breath and tried to remember all the good stuff Edward told to me say. I got out of the car and smiled when I saw Rose leaning against the front door. She was in yoga pants and a grey hoodie and her hair was done in pretty curls. I saw the green bra strap and I knew what Em would be doing this morning.

I liked Rose. I figured she was on my side, or at least was willing to give me another shot with her sister, considering she had filled Emmett in when the house was empty.

Emmett kissed her and she laughed, but shoved him back. "Hey, Jazz." She gave me a tight hug and kissed my cheek. "Come in here and fix my baby sister. She's been crying all night."

"Shit."

"She's not mad at you. She's sad and she's scared."

"D, d, do," I let out a deep breath. "Do you think she wants to talk to me?"

Rose gave me another hug. "Yes."

I nodded and wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans. "Okay."

Emmett smacked my back. "Go get her, bro."

I smiled and then walked through the living room, up the stairs and then to the left. Maria's bedroom door was open and she was lying on her stomach on her bed and it was literally covered in balled up tissues. She was wearing pink yoga pants and a baggy grey t-shirt. Her bum looked so cute and I felt like an ass for noticing right now.

I knocked lightly on the door. "Maria," I said, softly.

She didn't move. Maybe she was sleeping. Or ignoring me. I stepped inside her room and sat beside her on the bed. "Maria? Beautiful?"

She rolled over to face me. I almost cried when I saw her face. It was white and pale, her eyes were puffy and red and her chin was still quivering. "Oh, Maria." She sniffled and I leaned in to pull her into my arms. "Beautiful. Don't cry."

"I don't even…I can't even…"

I laid down beside her and she cuddled up to my chest, burying her head under my chin. She wasn't wearing a bra. And again I felt like an ass for noticing, but shit, she was so cushiony and soft. And she just felt right back in my arms.

"Maria. I'm sorry," I started. "I didn't mean to scare you, or make you mad, or embarrass you, last night. You've told me before to tell you everything I was thinking. That you wanted me to be honest with you. I love you. I really, really love you."

She kind of sobbed and I squeezed her closer so she would stop. "I know."

"And I wanted you to know that I learned how to put c, c, cond, you know, on and stuff. Edward showed me. And I know that we aren't ready to have se-, to make love, yet. I know that. I wouldn't ask you to try right now. We said we were going to wait. But, it's good to know, anyway. It's re, re, responsible." I let out a deep breath. I was panicking and it was making me nervous. My thoughts were coming too fast and I was starting to stutter.

"Dammit. Maria. I don't think I've talked this much in my life. Please say something. You're killing me."

She peeked up at my face and I ran my fingers over her cheek. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Should I not have said anything last night?"

"No. I mean. Yes, you should have told me. I told you to." She shut her eyes. "I'm the most horrible girl in the world. How could you even want to talk to me?"

"You're not horrible. You're beautiful and smart and funny and you light up the room every time you walk in it. I love you, remember?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"I talked to you like you were horrible. I told you to have sex with two other people at the school that I'm not sure I even like. I yelled at you. And I love you and my heart feels like it's broken in half and I did that to myself. I feel like I just threw away the best thing that's ever happened to me and I can't breathe."

And she started sobbing, again. Hard sobs that shook her body. I wrapped her tightly in my arms and cried with her. I didn't want to, but she was so sad that it made me sad. And I still didn't know if she wanted to be with me, anymore.

I caught my breath and kissed her hair. "Why did you get upset?" I whispered.

She looked up me, her face soaked with tears, and said the last thing that I expected her to say. "Because I want you to make love to me."


	731. Pin-Up

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Loved the reaction to last chapter! I'm glad you're all enjoying Jasper and Maria as much as I am. Let's hear from Jazz, again! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 731 – Pin-Up<strong>

**JPOV**

I caught my breath and kissed her hair. "Why did you get upset?" I whispered.

She looked up me, her face soaked with tears, and said the last thing that I expected her to say. "Because I want you to make love to me."

"What? B, b, but I thought…" I couldn't get my mind to stop swirling. She was mad at me for learning how to use condoms because she wanted to have sex with me? Women were so damn confusing.

"I'm such a hypocrite. I told you to be honest with me and I never told you." She rubbed her eyes roughly and they looked so sore. "I dream about you all the time, too, Jasper. I want you to touch me and kiss me and do all that stuff to me that we're not supposed to do."

"Okay." Still stunned.

"And I was counting on you to have the willpower. To be the one to stop things and to go slow with me, because I can't control myself around you. You are the most handsome and sexy guy that I have ever seen and for some reason, you love me and you like my body."

"I love your body."

"See."

"So, you, you think that if I want to have s-, I mean, make love, then there is nothing to stop us from actually doing it?"

"Yeah." Her cheeks were flushed, again. I was glad, at least, for that. She'd looked so pale before.

I stole a kiss. I just had to taste her. Salt and sugar. "I'll stop. No matter what we do, I'll stop. I promised you that, already."

"But if we're not going to do it, then why were you putting them on?"

"Edward said that if I eja- God, I can't say that to you."

"Can you try?"

"If I, um, come, you know, on your, dammit." She giggled and I think my heart started to beat, again. "Are you laughing at me?" I was smiling at her.

"I'm sorry."

"No. I love it. Look. I told you before I went to Chicago that my body reacts to you. And I figured that one day we might be fooling around and I don't want to be the one that's responsible for you, I mean, us having a baby before we're ready."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For learning that."

"Um…"

"What?" she asked.

"More truth?"

"Of course."

"I was sort of hoping that one day, and not right now, or whatever, but one day, I could teach you how to put them on me, too," I said.

"Oh. Wow. You would want me to, um, touch it?"

I dropped my head down on her chest and started laughing. I was fairly certain I was having an embarrassment induced panic attack. Maybe a nervous breakdown. But, in trying to hide, I had buried my face between her perfectly large breasts. I froze and so did she.

This was the motherland. There was nothing between her boobs and my mouth but a thin cotton t-shirt. I wanted to kiss them and lick them and do all sorts of stuff to them, but I knew that now wasn't the right time.

Her heart was pounding against my face, yet, I couldn't make myself move. "Jasper?"

"Mm hmm." To be honest, I was nervous to look up at her face.

"You can, um, touch me."

"Right now?" My voice was muffled.

"Yes."

I chanced a look at her face and it was even brighter red than before. "Don't say that because you feel bad."

"I'm not," she said and another tear rolled down her cheek.

"The truth?"

"Um."

"Tell me, Maria. Please."

"I feel really ugly right now. And I thought you could make me feel like maybe I wasn't." She bit her lip. "You know what. I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

"Maria, I…" I was so beyond confused in that moment. But, I knew she went to the bathroom to think. I understood.

"I'll be right back."

She slid off her bed, knocking a good thirty tissues to the floor behind her. I sat up and ran my hands through my hair. I was so tempted to phone Edward. No. I was going to be sixteen next week. I had a girlfriend. I thought I did. Maybe. I had to figure this out.

I got off the bed and picked up all her tissues and straightened her blankets on her bed. I took the CD out of my pocket and put it into her little pink stereo. I took off my coat and shut her bedroom door, too. The first song, "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt, started playing and I let out a deep breath.

I wasn't going to leave until we sorted this all out. I loved her. And I knew she loved me. We just had a hell of a lot of insecurities between the two of us. We had to get a handle on them.

I heard the bathroom door and I turned. Maria was standing there, looking so vulnerable, so shy, so damn beautiful. She was still wearing the same outfit and I could see her nipples. She'd combed her long hair, though, and had tied it in pigtails. She'd washed her face and was wearing lip gloss, too. Damn it. How could she not see how perfect she was?

"Come here," I said. She walked over to me, all hips and legs and jiggling breasts. I hugged her close and then tipped her chin up to kiss her lips. "I want to show you something."

I turned her so she faced the floor length mirror on the back of her bedroom door and stood behind her. I had seen a movie or a show once where this guy told his girlfriend everything he loved about her body in front of a mirror. We were so doing that right now.

"Jasper. I know what you're –"

"Maria. Please. Let me show you what I see."

"Okay."

"Your hair, Maria. It's so long, so shiny." I ran my hands over her pigtails and let my knuckles graze her body.

"Mm."

I smiled and leaned around to kiss her cheek. "Look at this face. So perfect, so beautiful. Your eyes, your lips."

She smiled back at me. "Thank you."

"I'm n, n, not finished." I was trying really hard to be calm and her smile helped, but I was nervous, too. I wasn't sure if I should touch her and the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra was throwing me off a little bit. Okay. A lot.

I set my hands on her hips and gave them a light squeeze. "I love your hips, Maria. Your curves. You are so sexy when you walk."

She laughed. "I am not."

"You are."

"I love your stomach," I said, sliding my hands up. She lifted her arms, and I knew she wanted to push my hands away like she did every time I came near it, but she didn't. "I love that you're soft. It's so feminine. Um. Have you seen Marilyn Monroe, Jayne Mansfield, Mae West? These women were like pin-ups. Your body is just like theirs. And it's so sexy, Maria. You have no idea." I kept smoothing my hand over her soft body. She never let me until today and I didn't want to stop.

"But, they're from a long time ago."

"That's the way I see women. I like that. I love you." I slid my hands up over her breasts. They looked different through her shirt when she wasn't wearing a bra. Like they weren't as high, but they were still perfect. "I think you know how much I love these, right?"

She giggled. "Yeah."

"I just, Maria. I don't understand how you can't see how incredible you are."

She shrugged. "You make me feel that way."

"And you know I don't like Madison or any of those other girls at school, right?"

"I know."

"Okay. Um. So, now that you know you're beautiful and you know that I won't let things go too far with us, you know, when or if we decide to fool around, uh, are we okay?"

"You're still holding my boobs."

I laughed. "Yeah."

"Um. We're okay. I still feel bad, though. About New Years. You'd just given me that beautiful winter jacket, the cool stuff from Chicago…"

"And then I brought up condoms and you thought that I wanted sex."

"That wasn't your fault. I didn't communicate. I panicked."

I ran my thumbs over her nipples and I was positive she could feel how hard I was against her back. "I forgive you," I said. "Please don't cry, anymore. I like your laugh."

She smiled at our reflection in the mirror. I had to admit, we looked really hot together. "Thank you for coming here, today. For not giving up on me."

She turned in my arms, setting her hands on my ass. I leaned down to kiss her. Hard. I pulled back and then kissed her again. "I will never give up. I don't ever want to lose you."


	732. It Was Hard

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Back to our favourite lovebirds! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 732 – It Was Hard<strong>

**BPOV**

"That's great, buddy. So, things are good?"

I smiled as I listened to Edward talk to his youngest brother on the phone. We were waiting for our lunch at the airport food court before our flight to Sacramento.

I was still on air from the hot air balloon ride. An hour spent above the desert, watching the sun paint the sky as it rose, was the perfect fresh start for me and Edward. We'd had an amazing year, but we'd also had some pretty rough times, too. I was looking to put all the bad stuff behind us and focus on now. On what was to come.

I grabbed our tray from the counter and Edward followed me to a small table. "Okay. Awesome, man. I had faith in you. Proud of you."

"So?" I asked, watching as Edward dug into his Chinese food. "How's Jasper?"

"Really good." I giggled as he tried to talk with his hand over his mouth. He winked at me and then took a drink of his coffee. "Sorry. I'm starving."

"We had a complimentary breakfast after the hot air balloon ride."

"Fruit, Bella. Men need Chinese food."

I giggled and jabbed my fork into a piece of his pineapple chicken. "They had chocolate croissants, too. And girls need chocolate."

He smiled and leaned over the table to kiss my lips. "You had a good time this morning? In the balloon?"

"I loved it. It was so romantic." I smiled. "I still wish we had the hotel room for another couple hours so I could properly thank you for being the most romantic man alive."

He chuckled. "Well, my little sex maniac, we're going to have our own hotel room in Sacramento. So you can maul me there."

I playfully frowned at him and he kissed the air between us. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Edward Cullen?"

"I have a bit of an idea, actually."

"Good. Now give me the dirt. How did Jasper get Maria back?"

He laughed. "I thought our love story was fascinating?"

I smiled. "It is."

"Oh, I don't know, Bella. I'm not sure I'm interesting enough for you, anymore."

I stabbed three pieces of sweet and sour pork and shoved them into my mouth. I was trying not to laugh, but Edward started making crazy faces at me so I would. "Edward."

He laughed and I really couldn't get enough of it. It was his 'I'm the happiest man alive' laugh and I adored it. "I'm teasing. Jasper made her a mixed CD of love songs and they hung out on her bed. Oh, and she wasn't wearing a bra."

"Ooh. How did he hold himself together?"

Edward snorted. "Apparently, it was hard."

I laughed loudly at that, because I actually caught the double entendre of that joke. "Baby. What else happened?"

"I guess she was worried that Jasper wanted sex because he was practicing with the condoms."

"I thought she might be."

"But, it's not why you'd think."

I giggled. "You should write books. You are an awesome storyteller."

He winked at me. "Just one of my many talents."

"You're stalling." He fed me a forkful of noodles. "Mm."

"She can't resist herself around Jazz. She thinks he's sexy and she wants him to make love to her. He was supposed to be the strong one."

"Aww."

"He promised her that he would stop things because although she wants his body, she's not ready for the consequences."

"Do you think he'll be able to stop?"

"I hope so. That's," he winked at me, "hard to do."

I giggled. "He will. He loves her."

"Love's the answer, huh?"

"You tell me."

"I do anything and everything for you, so yes. Love is the answer."

"Want to try sex in the airport bathroom?"

He laughed. "I really love you."

"I know."

"But, not before we go meet your dad and step mom. Heidi will know."

"She would. And she'd tease you for a week."

"I'll get you off on the plane, if you'd like that?"

"Oh, Edward. So romantic."

He laughed again and I was soaking it all in. "I'm romantic, Bella. Three words. Hot Air Balloon."

"I know. You are the king of romance. I'm teasing. It's not the you know, big o, I'm looking for. It's the writhing around in messy sheets with you that I'm craving. Staring into your beautiful eyes."

"Tonight," he said.

"And then that's it," I said, pouting.

I was expecting my period to show up the next day. And I had my fingers crossed that the new lower dose pills would work for me. Last month my period was so heavy and I was so emotional. I'd already noticed an improvement in my emotional well-being. Way, way less crying. Even Edward and Heidi had noticed the change. Yay. I was hoping for a light and short period this time around.

"No more sex for Edward?"

I giggled. "No more sex for Edward or Bella starting tomorrow until the end of the trip."

"Ah. I volunteer."

I opened my mouth and Edward fed me some more noodles. "Yum. Okay."

"Okay? You're willing to have some hands above the equator shower sex while you have your period?" Thank god he whispered the last word.

"I'm your willing victim."

"Victim? What kind of games are we playing here?"

I giggled. "I really love you."

"I know," he said. "And I can't wait to see you in that new souvenir t-shirt."

"The really tight blue one with the extremely deep v-neck from the hot air balloon gift shop?"

He laughed. "It's so sexy."

"It's so small compared to your usually taste in a souvenir t-shirt."

"Well, when I first bought you one of those t-shirts I hadn't seen you naked and you were super shy around me. You let me play with your boobs, now."

I smiled and then, from nowhere, felt the hot rush of tears flood to my eyes. I shook my head at Edward's worried expression. I had just been thinking that my emotions were in check. "I'm okay." And I was. These were really, really happy tears.

"Bella. Shit. You don't have to wear the shirt. What did I say?"

"No. Nothing. I'm just, I guess I'm just so relieved that…" I moved my hand back and forth between us. "I love this."

He smiled and walked around the table to hug me and I snuggled up to his chest. "I love this, too, Bella. Our crazy banter. I can't even tell you how much it breaks my heart knowing how much I was hurting you. By closing off, by not talking. I was trying to protect you, but I can see how stupid that was, now." He kissed the top of my head. "I love you. And you stuck with me You haven't even promised for better or for worse, yet."

I giggled into his neck and then kissed him there before looking up to meet his eyes. "I love you, too. And we're together, always. No vows needed, but we'll still say them."

He pressed his lips to mine and wiped my cheeks with his thumbs. "Okay. Our resolution was to be happy every day, right?"

"I am happy."

"Good. Let's go shopping. We have about forty five minutes until our flight leaves. And I need to get my princess something."

I hopped off my chair and we dumped our tray. "I love that I got you hooked on shopping," I said as we walked hand in hand through the airport shops.

"You did. I'll admit it."

"What did you get Jasper for his Sweet 16?"

He smiled. "Boys don't have Sweet 16s."

"You know what I mean."

"Uh, I bought him these really cool wireless, high definition headphones with an inline remote and microphone. He can use them with his phone, his games, his laptop."

I giggled. "Sounds technical."

"Ah. They're easy to use."

"I need to get him something," I said. "Does he have a camera?"

"Just the one in his phone."

"Hmm."

"Just remember, he might use this camera for evil with his braless girlfriend that wants to have sex with him."

I giggled, again. "Um, you don't get to judge, Mr. Playboy. You have a whole album of naked photos of me."

"How do you know about my Playboys."

"What? You have, like, actual Playboys?"

"Yeah. Between my mattresses in Forks." I smiled and he laughed. "What?"

"Nothing. I just happen to love that I'm still learning about you."

"I bought them the summer before I moved away to college."

"And you didn't think to bring it up?"

"No. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And you're naked a lot. I have no reason to even look at them anymore."

"Thanks, sweet talker. But, maybe I want to see it."

"Them. I have three." He chuckled. "And, really?"

"Really. I'm curious."

"Ooh. We can look at them in four days, Bella."

I giggled. "You do know your grandparents slept in your old room on top of your porn."

He kissed my cheek and laughed. "I'm so bad."

I pulled his arm so I could whisper in his ear. "Mm. My bad boy needs a detention. Ms. Swan likes to spank bad boys so they learn their lesson."

"Shit, baby."

I giggled as I pulled him into the next store. Thank goodness the flight to Sacramento would be a short one. I wasn't sure how long either of us could wait to get tangled in those hotel sheets.


	733. Top Five

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I've missed the Swan family. Let's get them back together! Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 733 – Top Five<strong>

"Daddy." I screamed and hugged my dad tight. "I've missed you so, so, so much."

I hadn't seen my dad since Christmas Eve dinner at his house. Eight days was a lot. Especially over the holidays. And while I'd been having the best vacation of my life, I truly had missed my dad.

He laughed and kissed my cheek, ticking me with his mustache. "I've missed you, too, kiddo."

"You have a tan."

"Apparently even one afternoon without sunscreen in this state is bad news," he said, chuckling.

"Well, I think you pull it off nicely, daddy, " I said. "Washington State is making us look like vampires."

My step-mom finally let go of Edward and came to give me a hug. "I picked California for a reason. The sun."

"Good. Let's get out of this airport, then," my dad said.

"So?" I whispered in Heidi's ear. "Any hot cowboys?"

She giggled and nodded her head. "Just don't tell your dad that I noticed."

I laughed with her and Edward smiled at me. So flipping cute. But, I knew he heard me ask about the cowboys. Hmm. Maybe this bad girl was going to get a spanking tonight.

"I'm so excited, daddy," I said when we got Heidi's car. "What's the plan for today?"

"Well, I figured you might like to check into the hotel, rest a little from your trip. And then I thought we'd go out for dinner and tonight, we have those basketball tickets if you're up for it?"

"Yes," Edward said. He actually pumped his fist.

I giggled because I often forgot that he was real teenaged boy, sometimes. He was so mature and all about the house and wedding and the future, so it was nice to see him let loose. To be excited about something ordinary like a basketball game. And of course, his now constant smile made me giddy. I had my boy back and I loved him so darn much.

"So, tell me the five biggest and best things that happened on your trip so far," Heidi asked us as we drove to the hotel from the airport.

"So much happened," I said. "I doubt we can condense, but I'll try."

"This morning," Edward said.

I smiled and leaned over to kiss his lips. "Edward took me on a hot air balloon ride this morning and we watched the sun rise from the sky."

"Wow," Heidi said.

"I know. I think it's the most romantic thing that's ever happened to me, second only to Edward's proposal."

"Okay, kid," my dad said. "You're making me look bad."

Edward laughed and squeezed my knee. "Ah. I was actually teasing Bella about it in Chicago and she told me she wanted to go, so it wasn't all me."

"Okay, then."

"Four more highlights," Heidi said.

"Angie's wedding," I said. "It was beautiful."

"From what Bella saw through a veil of tears," Edward said, winking at me.

"Understandable," Heidi said. "Weddings are special."

"I was jealous," Edward said. "Bella wouldn't elope with me."

We all laughed and Edward kissed my shoulder. "She couldn't," Heidi said. "She didn't have that beautiful dress with her."

"Exactly," I said. "And if I can add a favorite moment two point five, I'd say the moment when Angie's bridal shower met up with Ben's bachelor party."

"What happened there?" Heidi asked, looking back at us, a happy, contented smile on her face. She was such a mom, truly interested in everything I was telling her. I loved this woman.

"Bella was line dancing," Edward said, a sexy grin on his face. I knew he was thinking about the dress I was wearing. Such a boy.

"Angie and I learned how to line dance oh, I don't know, five years ago. It was fun," I said. "Oh, and dancing at the wedding with Angie's family was so magical, too. Oh," I added, giggling again, "I caught up with a couple of friends from high school that I haven't seen since graduation. So that was fun, too."

"This sounds like such a great trip," Heidi said. "Keep going."

"Um, moment number three was definitely teaching Bella how to ice skate on the outdoor rink in Chicago," Edward said.

I giggled. "It was fun, but scary at the same time. Edward held me on my feet. I felt like a baby deer, or something. Chicago is just amazing."

"It was just awesome for me to show the city to her," Edward said. "Watching her shop and sight-see. I think that's number four."

Agent Provocateur was what Edward really wanted to say. I'd have to tell Heidi about that experience later. Girl talk. I had honestly missed that with her, so much. She wasn't just my step mom. She was one of my best friends, too.

"Oh, daddy. Wait until we unpack and I show you the awesome souvenirs we got you."

He laughed. "Thank you. But, you know you don't have to buy me anything."

"Charlie, let them spoil you," Heidi said, winking at us. "Okay. Last highlight of the past week?"

Edward smiled at me. "My Uncle Liam and his fiancée, Tanya, found out they're expecting."

"Oh, wow," Heidi said, reaching back to squeeze my hand.

"That's big news," my dad said, peaking at me in the rear view mirror. I knew he was checking on me, on my reaction. I had the most caring parents. They knew what I had been through only a month ago, my own desire for a baby.

"It's happy news," I said, hoping to reassure them. "Everyone is just thrilled."

"My uncle is terrified, but excited."

"It's been a busy week," I said. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder. He was my constant, from Forks to Seattle, Chicago to Phoenix, and now in Sacramento. I could always depend on him.

"How about you?" Edward asked my parents. "What's your top five highlights of the last week?"

Heidi smiled. "Hmm. The drive down was nice. Just hours and hours of uninterrupted time together."

"That's romantic," I said, humming when Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Number two," my dad said. "Bodie. Great little western town. Lots to see. An old saloon, a church. We loved it."

"Did you take lots of pictures?" I asked.

"Tons," Heidi said.

"Like mother, like daughter," Edward said. Heidi looked thrilled at the compliment.

"Number three," my dad said. "South Lake Tahoe."

"Ooh. Sounds fun."

"It was," Heidi said. "We rented a little cabin and went snowmobiling, hiking, shopping, you name it. Oh. And we had a couple's massage at the resort."

"Go, dad," I said.

"I didn't like it," he said, gruffly. "I couldn't relax."

Edward laughed and rubbed my arm. I was already having an unbelievable time here and we hadn't left the car.

"Number four would be the hike we took in the Sierra Nevadas. Just a short walk, really, but the views were out of this world," Heidi said.

"What's number five, daddy?" I asked.

"Right now," he said, smiling at me in the mirror. Cue the waterworks.


	734. Hotel Room

**A/N - Happy Friday! I'm feeling a little under the weather, so you'll have to forgive the late chapter! Thanks for reading! Enjoy the lovin'. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 734 – Hotel Room<strong>

"Mmm," Edward said as he tugged my shirt off over my head. "We're alone at last. In a nice, private hotel room."

I giggled. "This is where I've wanted to be all day."

"And," he said, leaning down to kiss a path across my chest, "your dad is across the hall. We're not even sharing a wall." He unfastened my bra and slid it off my arms. "You can scream nice and loud for me."

"What if he goes into the hallway for ice?"

Edward laughed. "Really?"

"The look on your face right now is priceless."

He stuck his tongue out at me, so I stood on my toes and licked it. He laughed, again and surprised me by slapping my bum cheek. "Eep."

"Too hard?"

"No. Just unexpected. Plus with a thong and yoga pants, I don't have a lot of cushioning."

"I'm sorry," he said, leaning in to suck at my throat.

"No. Edward. I want…mmm." I giggled. "I want more."

"More spankings or more kissing?"

"Both."

He kissed my lips and smiled at me. "I love you, beautiful girl."

"I love you, too." He kissed me again and then I laughed. "Can you believe we're kissing in California?"

"No. And, my love," he said between kisses, "I'm going to have to find you a souvenir t-shirt from here, too. Build up that sexy collection."

"Sounds good to me." I pushed his chest back and shimmied out of my yoga pants.

"Mm. Pink lace. Bella, god, you're so hot."

I giggled and spun around to give him the whole view. "Yeah?"

"Mm. So pretty. So perfect."

I unzipped his jeans and tugged them so they fell to the floor. I followed suit and dropped to my knees. I held his bum cheeks in my hand and cuddled my face against his groin. He was wearing dark grey boxer briefs. And as usual, he wore them well.

"You're too far away," he said, petting my hair. His voice was breathy and just plain sexy.

"I'm thanking you," I said and pressed a kiss firmly on the tip of little Edward. "I really enjoyed my surprise this morning."

I tugged his underwear down so I could taste him. "Shit, Bella. Yeah."

I smiled up at his face and did it, again, swirling my tongue over him, making all of his muscles tighten, his body tense with anticipation and full of sexual energy. "I love you."

"Mm."

I dug my fingernails into his firm bum cheeks and he pushed his hips forward. I could play with him all day like this. To just enjoy his body, his taste, his smell. He was all mine.

"Okay," he said, threading our fingers together and pulling me to my feet. "My turn."

I giggled as he led me to the bed and then picked me up to set me on the edge. "That was your turn," I said.

"Mm. And it was magnificent, Bella. Damn. But, I've been craving my favourite dessert."

"Cookies?"

He laughed as he stripped me out of my thong and threw it over his shoulder to land on the chair. "Bella."

He kneeled in front of my legs and kissed the top of each thigh. "While I'm incredibly turned on," I said as he slowly spread my knees apart, "this was supposed to be my thank you to you for the surprise."

"Lay back," he said and I did as I was told, still propped up on my elbows so I could watch him. He kissed my inner thighs making me hum. "I didn't take you on a hot air balloon ride to get sex, baby girl. I took you to make you smile. To give you another happy memory. I took you so I could have another happy memory of this trip. I feel like I need to take steps to stay positive, to stay happy. And you do that for me."

He kissed me right where I was ready and waiting. My breath caught in my throat. His words, his heart, his soul, his lips.

"I will make love to you, though," he said, before licking me slowly. "Over and over. Because I love you and you love me. But you don't owe me a thank you. I owe you, Bella. A lot."

My legs shook and clamped around his head as he kept up with the licking and the little nips at my sensitive skin. "I love you," I whispered.

"Mm," he hummed against my throbbing flesh and I jumped at the sensation of it. My body was all live wires and sparks. He climbed over top of me and kissed my lips. Licking them like he had been doing down below. "I love you, too." He stood on his knees and pulled his t-shit over his head. "Now, let's see what we can do about getting tangled in these sheets."

I giggled and sat up to wrap my arms around his hips. "I have condoms in my purse."

He winked at me and smoothed my hair back from my face. "I love that you're always prepared. I have three in my jeans."

I let him go so he could get the condom on. Before I could miss his touch too much, he had me back in his arms. He kissed my lips hard and then smiled at my face, meeting my eyes with his beautiful clear green ones.

"You don't owe me, either," I told him. "I'm with you because you're my soul mate. I'm with you because we make each other happy. You're my whole world, Edward. I'll always be here for you."

He covered my lips with his and kissed me deeply, passionately. "Thank you," he whispered before kissing me, again. This time, though, he didn't stop. He laid down on top of me, pressing his warm, hard body to mine. His hands caressed my skin softly, smoothly. He left no inch untouched, unloved. His legs tangled with mine, his arms held me close. It was so romantic, so loving, so all-encompassing. I loved this man and he loved me, and he showed me. Thoroughly. With all his heart and soul.

I cried out as I let go and clung onto Edward's neck, his back and shoulders as he kept up his pace. "Baby," I whimpered.

"Can you give me one more, lover?" His words were strained through clenched teeth. I knew he was close and I didn't want him to stop until he was sated.

"Yes, Edward. More. Harder."

He smiled and stared into my eyes. "You do it," he said, rolling so he was on his back. "Ride me, Bella."

I laughed and gripped onto his shoulders as I circled my hips hard over his, keeping him pushed deeply inside of me. "This is insane," I said. "I'm going to pass out."

"No you're not. You look beautiful." He swatted my bum cheek and I felt myself clench tightly. I was coming, again. "Shit, baby. Yes." Edward sat up and hugged me tightly, letting go with a loud satisfied groan. He smiled and then kissed me. "God, I love you."

"I love you, too." I couldn't stop saying it, because it was so completely true. "And, really. Thank you for the balloon ride, this morning. From the bottom of my heart, Edward."

He smiled and kissed my lips and then rolled us over, slipping out of me. "You are so welcome." He pulled the blankets up and over me and then kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep."

"Where are you going?" I reached out for him and he laughed.

"Quick shower. I'll be right back to cuddle."

"Okay."

I covered a yawn and he winked at me, naked from across the room. "Rest, baby."


	735. Disneyland

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I'm feeling a lot better. Who misses Angie? Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 735 – Disneyland<strong>

"You made it to Disneyland, huh?" I woke up to Edward's voice. And then his beautiful laugh. I kissed his chest and he smiled down at me. "Yeah. Oh. She's awake, now. Okay, Ang. Say hi to Ben for me, huh? Love you, too." He leaned down to kiss my lips. "Your best friend, my love."

I smiled and pulled his head down for another kiss. My fiancé was naked in bed with me. A girl could not be blamed for losing control. "Hey, Ang," I said into the phone. "How's married life?"

"Amazing,"

I giggled and she laughed with me. I was so excited to hear from my bestie. She'd just shared her wedding night with the man she loved. I couldn't wait to hear all the details and I was so glad I hadn't slept through her call.

"Tell me absolutely everything," I said and then cuddled closer to Edward's bare chest.

"Well," she said. "We'll start with the obvious. It hurt."

"Aw, honey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. But, I knew it would the first time and stuff."

"Did you guys, you know, do it since?"

"Three times."

"Angela," I mock scolded, making her giggle. "Was it better?"

"Understatement of the year."

"The year just started." We both giggled at my lame joke. "I'm teasing. I'm just happy that you called. I thought you forgot about me."

"Never," she said. "We just made love all night. Slept. Made love, again. Had breakfast in bed, strawberry waffles, which my husband fed to me, and then we showered and hit the road. Ben just went out to get us dinner and then I think we'll fool around, again."

I giggled. "That sounds like the perfect wedding night. Are you going to check out Disneyland?"

"Tomorrow, I think. If I can walk."

We both giggled, again. I peeked up at Edward's face. He had his eyes closed, but a smile was playing on his lips as he listened to my one sided conversation with my best friend. He was such a great guy to sit here patiently while I caught up with Ang.

"So," I said. "You skipped the details. Start from the beginning. You and Ben ran down the hall after your reception and then what happened?"

Edward chuckled softly at my probing question and started running the tips of his fingers from my shoulder to my elbow, soft, featherlike touches. It was so erotic. And really distracting.

"Well, in the elevator, I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed me. But, they were soft, shy kisses like when we first started dating."

"He was nervous," I said.

"Yeah. It was his first time, too."

"Aww. So…"

"We got to our room, which was beautiful, by the way, and he took off my dress. It was like everything I ever dreamed of. When my dress fell to the floor, Ben's face was priceless. He loved the lingerie. He couldn't stop smiling."

"Yay. Go, Lingerie Superstore."

Edward laughed and kissed my forehead and Angie giggled. "I undressed him and he was so, you know…"

"Hard? Big?"

Edward snorted and I smacked his chest, making him laugh, again. He captured my hand and kissed my palm.

"I was going to say turned on, but yeah. What you said." Angie swooned and it made me smile. "Ben carried me to the bed and we were both fumbling and shaking. Ben kissed me hard and then sat back. He said, 'Sugar lips. We're the same people. Let's just be us, okay? Let me make you feel everything you've always wanted to feel. No stopping, anymore.'"

"Aw. That's so romantic," I said. "And pretty sexy, too." I turned my face and kissed Edward's tattoo. He smoothed my hair back from my face and kissed my forehead.

"It was. The whole moment was incredible. But, when he, you know, finally got it in, it was kind of tight."

"That's nerves," I said. "Totally normal."

"Yeah. But, oh, my goodness. We fit together and then when he came inside me… Bella, it was amazing."

I smiled, remembering my own first time, that special moment when Edward and I gave each other all of ourselves right after we were engaged. I hummed. Perfection. And then I thought back to the end of November, when Edward and I had made love without condoms for the first time. We were nervous and excited and, just like Angie said, it felt amazing.

I was jealous in a way. Edward and I had to wait another couple weeks until we could go without condoms, again. My stupid emotions, the stupid birth control pills. But, Edward was doing a phenomenal job of keeping me satisfied while we waited. He was such an incredible lover.

"I'm so happy for you, Ang," I said, honestly. "Was it worth the wait?"

"Oh, yeah." She laughed. "I honestly think I might flunk my next semester of school, though. I'm going to be having sex, non-stop."

"Hopefully with me." I heard Ben in the background and Angie laughed.

"Of course with you, hot stuff."

I laughed. "Angela. I love you. Now get off the phone and go get your hubby."

"Mm. Good idea. I love you, Bella. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Enjoy your honeymoon."

"I am. Bye, bestie."

I set the phone on the nightstand. "You okay?" Edward asked me, rubbing my back.

I smiled, proud of myself that I didn't cry. "I'm awesome. She's having lots of sex."

Edward chuckled and hummed as he wrapped me in his arms and squeezed me tightly. "Good. But, she can't possibly be having more sex than us."

I giggled and he smiled as he rubbed his nose against mine. "I don't think that's possible. I love you, handsome."

"I love you, too, Bella. You ready to get dressed for dinner with your dad and step mom?"

"Clothes?"

He laughed at my whining. "Unfortunately, yes." He rubbed his warm hand over my hip and then squeezed my bum. "This ass is all mine. I can't have any California boys checking it out."

"Boys with tans?"

"And cowboy hats. I heard you and Heidi talking. Apparently, you think cowboys are hot."

I giggled. "Maybe I'm going to buy you a cowboy hat."

"Mm. My dirty role playing girl."

"Do we have time for…you know, right now?"

He chuckled. "Always."


	736. Food and Fate

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I'm back in good health! And I'm excited to wrap this story up! These last few chapters were at your request, to enjoy Heidi and Charlie. I'm guessing about a week or two more and this one will be finished! Eeeek! Thank you all so much for reading! I mean, talk about a commitment! You are all the best! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 736 – Food and Fate<strong>

"Mm," I said, chewing a bite of my steak sandwich. "This is amazing, daddy. Thank you for dinner. For this whole trip."

"Of course, kiddo. I've always wanted to have a nice holiday with you."

"Did you not travel when Bella was small?" Heidi asked.

"No," my dad said. "I would fly to Phoenix to see her at Christmas or in the summertime. But, we haven't just gone away to have fun. Those trips killed me."

Me, too, I thought, as I saw that pain in my dad's eyes. I used to almost dread them because the goodbyes ripped out my heart. A little girl shouldn't have to be kept away from her daddy. Edward squeezed my knee and I smiled over at him. He always knew when I needed him.

I was lucky. Edward was a good man. So dedicated to me. And to our future children, too. I knew he would never leave me. I wouldn't go anywhere, I knew that. Our kids were going to be happy and healthy and loved. They would grow up with both of us and never be made to choose between us. He shot me a wink and I knew he was thinking the exact same thing. He wouldn't let anything happen. He was committed and that was the sexiest thing in the world to me.

Heidi kissed my dad's cheek and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry, Charlie. I shouldn't have brought it up, right now."

"No, no," my dad said, giving her a reassuring smile. "That's fine. Bells and I are good and close, now, huh?"

I smiled at him and reached across the table to squeeze his hand. "Absolutely. Edward said our new house is less than a ten minute walk from yours."

"That's sweet," Heidi said. Her cheeks were a little flushed and I think she felt bad. I wished she wouldn't. Obviously my dad hadn't opened up too much about his feelings over the divorce and his loss of custody. I figured given time, my dad would share more with Heidi. He was always a quiet guy, though.

"Do either of you know how to put up bathroom tile?" Edward asked after swallowing a bite of his delicious looking pulled pork sandwich. I appreciated him changing the subject, too. "Bella wants blue or purple for the backsplash in the master bathroom and I have no idea. Superglue?"

My dad laughed. "Mortar."

"Oh." Edward laughed and shot me another wink. "So, you just stick it on the back on the tile and let it squish out between?"

"No," my dad said. "That's grout in between. You put that on about twenty four hours later. You need to leave an eighth of an inch between the tiles."

"So, Charlie," Edward said, chuckling. "What could I do to bribe you into teaching me how to do this?"

"You don't need to bribe me, son," my dad said. "We can make a weekend of it."

And I could have cried. But, thanks to my new birth control pills, I smiled instead. "I can make my famous beef stew for lunch," Heidi said.

"Ooh. I call dessert," I said. "Double chocolate and raspberry cheesecake sound good?"

"I'm there," my dad said. "For sure."

Edward laughed. "Thanks, Charlie. We already have towels for that bathroom, if you can believe it. So we need the tile to match."

"It's Bella," my dad said. "I can believe it."

"So, I like towels," I said.

Heidi smiled at me. "I like the colors. Blue and purple."

I smiled. "Thank you. Edward is hung up on black. He even made me buy two black towels," I stage whispered.

"Black is classy," he said.

"It's such a bachelor pick," Heidi said. "Alec has black towels."

I giggled and Edward crossed his eyes at me.

"How do you know what color towels Barrelli has?" my dad asked, showing the first ounce of jealousy I had ever seen in their relationship so far. It was kind of cute.

Heidi laughed and tugged the side of his mustache. "I helped him shop when he bought his place five years back," she said. "I was a single lady back then, remember?"

I raised my eyebrows. Was she implying…?

Heidi frowned at me and then giggled. "We didn't date, Bella Swan. I can't believe you just thought that."

I giggled with her. "Well, you were single and he's cute."

"Hey," my dad and Edward said at the same time. Heidi squeezed my hand, again, and we laughed.

"What?" I said. "I'm just saying."

"Don't just say," Edward said, slipping his fingers up my leg, along my inner thigh. "He's not that cute."

"Oh, he is," Heidi said. "But, he was too young for me. Plus I was dating a horribly boring stocks and bonds guy from Port Angeles at the time." She scrunched up her nose and I laughed. "Ernie. Like, come on, right? I really should have known."

"Well, you found a keeper, now, at least," I said, smiling at my dad. I honestly didn't know much about Heidi's dating history. I mean, obviously she hadn't been single for her entire life. I wasn't that naïve, but she didn't talk about the others.

My dad, obviously, couldn't complain. He'd been married and he had me. He teased her about Alec, but he honestly didn't seem jealous of this Ernie character. I was glad. He had nothing to worry about. Heidi was clearly head over heels for him. She was ours, now.

"The funny thing," my dad said, "is that I had investments with Ernie."

Edward laughed and Heidi smiled at him. "Small world, huh?"

"Very. Did Bella ever tell you that we met two Halloweens ago at your place when I brought Alice trick or treating, and we didn't know it?"

"That's so sweet," Heidi said.

"Forks is a small place," my dad said. He pulled out his wallet and flipped through the photos. "Look at this. I just noticed it this week."

I took my dad's wallet and Edward and I leaned in close to look at the small photo of me. I was about two years old and standing in the park, wearing a little purple dress and white shoes.

"Cute kid, huh?" my dad asked.

"She was beautiful," Edward said and then kissed my cheek.

"Look behind her."

I laughed when I saw him. A two year old boy, wearing little jeans and a white t-shirt, was standing off to the side of the photo. He was holding his giant stuffed cat and he was staring at me.

"Oh, my god. Edward. It's you. And Smitty." I giggled and wrapped my arms around him. "You had a crush on me."

He laughed. "This is awesome, Charlie. Wow. I'm going to have to get a copy of this."

"Look at the smile on your face, Edward," Heidi said, laughing.

"Well," he said, rubbing my arm, "can you blame me? She was obviously the cutest little girl on the playground."

"Were you and Carlisle not close when I was a baby?" I asked my dad. I wondered why Edward and I hadn't been raised together for at least the first four years of our lives before my mom took me to Phoenix.

"No," my dad said. "Our friendship developed after your mom left. I mean, I knew the Cullens, yes, but I was home with you whenever I wasn't at work."

Edward was beaming. "I love this." He took his eyes off the picture for a second to kiss my lips. "God. We were meant to be, Bella."

I smiled at his beautiful face and ran my fingers through the hair at his temple. "It's fate."


	737. The Kings

**A/N - Happy Monday! It's cold and wintry here! Let's have an extra long chapter! I couldn't stop writing last night. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 737 – The Kings<strong>

"So, we went to Agent Provocateur," I told to Heidi.

She was sitting beside me and we were gossiping during the basketball game. I hated to say it was boring, but it really was. I tried to get into it, but I couldn't. I held my little Slamson the Lion stuffed animal on my lap and wore the purple and black Sacramento Kings jersey over my cute mini dress, though.

I was happy to play along for Edward and my dad's sake, but I had to say, the three hour opportunity to enjoy girl talk with my step-mom was much appreciated.

Edward was sitting on my other side beside my dad and they were laughing and cheering and having the best time. It was adorable and I was glad they were enjoying themselves.

"Ooh. How was that?"

"If you looked at Edward's face, you would have thought he was in Disneyland. And, god, he spent three hundred dollars."

"I don't think I own lingerie worth more than thirty dollars." She laughed. "What did he buy you?"

"A slinky and I mean slinky string bikini. But most importantly, lingerie for the wedding. And a garter."

"Oh, honey," she said, giving me a hug. "That's so sweet that you picked it out, together."

"Well, I let him take the lead on it. All I said was that it had to be strapless."

"What did he pick?"

"White French lace. It's a beautiful strapless bra and the matching briefs. I'll show you. It's absolutely stunning and I feel so beautiful in it. Oh, and the garter is pink satin with a bow. Really feminine."

She gave me a one armed hug and kissed my cheek. "I can't wait for that morning. Your wedding day. To watch you get ready."

I smiled, imagining the tears and giggles. "Oh, can I stay with you and dad the night before? We're doing the night apart thing before the wedding and I don't want to be alone in the new house without him."

"Of course," she said. "We'll have girl talk."

"Yay," I said, giggling.

"Don't cheer for the other team," Edward said, rubbing my thigh.

"I'm not. What happened?"

"They just got a basket."

"Oops."

He leaned over and kissed my lips. "Don't like basketball?"

"Meh."

He laughed and kissed me, again. "You look sexy, anyway. Rrr." Heidi and I laughed with him and I shoved his chest. "You want anything to eat?" he asked.

"I can go," I said. "I don't want you to miss the game."

"It's halftime. Didn't notice the lights going down and the dance routine?"

"Oh." I giggled as I watched some teen girls doing a little jazz routine in the middle of the court. "No. Bathroom break?"

"Yeah." He kissed me, again and then took my hand. We all went to the bathroom and then to the concession. We stood in line and Edward had his arms wrapped around my shoulders and snuggled close. "What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing. I'm full. I just ate a steak sandwich and a plate of sweet potato fries."

He kissed my neck. "It's basketball."

"Um. Fine. Frozen yogurt?"

"I'd rather lick it off of you," he whispered in my ear.

I giggled and then frowned at him over my shoulder. "Shh."

He laughed and bought me my oreo cookie frozen yogurt. He got a hot dog, pretzel and nachos. And a huge cup of coffee. I had no idea where guys put all this food. But, his excitement at being here was obviously burning a lot of calories. It was kind of cute. That and he was super snuggly since we'd landed in California. I loved it.

"Enough to eat there, Edward?" Heidi teased once we were back in our seats.

"Maybe," he said, winking at her. I stole a cheese covered nacho from Edward's tray and he smirked at me. "I honestly thought you'd steal the hotdog."

"I have my eyes on your cinnamon sugar pretzel, actually," I teased.

"Eat, baby."

"So, that's why you bought so much," Heidi said.

"He's knows me way too well," I said, covering my full mouth with my hand.

"I can buy you more, Bells," my dad said. "Your fiancé is going to starve."

"Nah," Edward said, laughing. "Really. I bought this for her, anyway."

"I'm spoiled," I said, breaking off a piece of Edward's pretzel. It was obvious that I'd be getting my period tomorrow. What girl didn't pig out on junk food to forget her troubles? Edward kissed my lips and I smiled. So, so spoiled.

The rest of the game was fun. Edward and my dad explained the game and rules to us as we watched. Personally, I would have rather talked about panties with Heidi, but this was important to my dad and my babe, so I played along.

It was late when we left with two excited guys, as the Kings won, 92 – 86. I hugged my dad tightly in the hallway of the hotel. "Thank you for today, daddy. I had the best time."

"Anytime, kiddo. Up early for exploring the city, tomorrow?"

"I'll try," I laughed.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I'll make sure she's up."

Heidi kissed my cheek and I squeezed her, tightly. "I love you, Heidi."

"I love you, too, my beautiful daughter."

I smiled. That felt good to hear. "Night."

Edward locked the door of our room and wrapped his arms around me. "You look gorgeous in that jersey."

I giggled. "Ooh. Then I have a plan." I slipped out of his arms and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"Bella." I could hear Edward whining from the other side of the door. "I wanted to undress you."

I stripped down to my black satin panties and pulled the jersey back on. I flipped my hair over and gave it good spray with hairspray and then I tousled it, making it look full and messy, that sexy bedhead look. I brushed my teeth and then put on a fresh sweep of lip gloss.

"You can undress me, now," I said as I opened the door.

Edward was right there to kiss me, shirtless and sexy as hell. "You are so hot."

I giggled. "So are you."

His hands were already under the jersey and he was squeezing my bum and rubbing my thighs. "Did you have fun, tonight?"

"Yeah. It's nice spending time with my dad and Heidi."

"I agree." He started kissing my neck.

"My dad didn't seem jealous about Ernie, whoever he is."

"No. He got the girl." He kissed my lips and I smiled against his. "You look like a sexy cheerleader."

"Thanks." I rubbed his bare back and then scratched it softly. "I hope Heidi doesn't feel too bad about bringing up my childhood visits with my dad."

Edward stepped back and took my hands in his. "Do you want to just lay in bed and talk for a bit?"

I giggled. "Sorry. I'll stop talking. Let you get back to business."

"No, Bella." He scooped me up, which of course led to giggles on my part, and set me on the bed. He crawled in with me, still wearing his jeans and wrapped me in his arms. "You know I love you. I'm not with you for sex and you know that. If something's on your mind, tell me." He kissed my lips. "Talk."

I ran my fingers over the soft stubble on his jaw. "I'm sorry. I just, I don't know. I hate that they don't seem to be communicating, my dad and Heidi. I don't think my dad could handle another divorce. My mom leaving almost killed him. I know it, because look how sad he still seemed. And what do you think he meant that he met your dad, the doctor, after my mom and I moved. You don't think he tried to hurt himself or anything, do you?"

I was babbling and I felt my chin trembling. I was upset with myself because I wanted tonight to be sexy and fun, especially because I would be getting my period the next day, but I couldn't seem to get the dinner conversation out of my mind.

"Hey," he said, softly and kissed my lips. "Shh." He brushed the one escaped tear from cheek. "Don't cry, Bella, please."

"I'm sorry." And I was. Edward had finally overcome his own worries and I hated to pile more on him. I was just so transparent with my emotions. I couldn't keep anything inside.

"Baby. It's hard for guys to talk about feelings and stuff. You know this from living with me. Your dad is a newlywed. He's not going to talk about his ex a lot. Plus, he was hurt. Guys don't like to rehash it. They try to move on. He's not going to get a divorce from Heidi. He loves her and she loves him. They have a beautiful connection."

"I know. I'm probably overreacting."

"And as for how our dads met, Bella, I know that story. My parents were in a minor car accident when mom was almost nine months pregnant with Jasper. It was right around the time your mom left with you."

"Oh, god. That's horrible."

"No. Everyone was fine, but she went into labor. Your dad, who is amazingly sensitive and loves babies, drove my frantic parents to the hospital. He came up the next day to bring mom flowers and make sure Jazz was okay. He and my dad struck up conversation and found a common interest in fishing. The rest is history."

I nodded and then buried my face into Edward's shoulder. I was so relieved. "Thank you." My voice was muffled, but I felt much better. As usual. Edward solved most everything.

"I still can't believe I fell in love with you when we were two."

I laughed and looked back up at his face. He kissed me and I smiled. "Do you think the reason we were drawn to each other in that college class last year was because we recognized each other on some subconscious level?"

He rubbed my back. "Yeah. I'd like to think so. That, or you're just the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

I hummed at the sweetness of his compliment and rubbed his shoulders. "Would you like to undress this Sacramento Kings cheerleader, now?"

He chuckled. "You sure? I've been told I'm a good cuddler."

"You're also the sweetest man alive. But, yeah. I'm sure."

His hands went back to my bum, to my legs, immediately. "Good. Because I've also been told I'm an amazing lover."

I giggled and then groaned as his fingers dipped into my panties. "I love you."

"I love you, Bella Swan. Since I was two."


	738. Part of the Deal

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I'm just so in love with Edward, it's borderline insane! I want him to be real, so I'll just keep writing him! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 738 – Part of the Deal<strong>

**Sunday, January 2**

"Don't you ever stop," I moaned. I woke up to Edward's fingers digging deep into my shoulders and my back.

We'd had a passionate night of love making, last night. It was nice to just let him take me; to enjoy the feeling of his body in mine, his skin brushing over mine, his heat warming me. It was rejuvenating and relaxing at the same time. As I fell asleep, I felt so full, so loved. So complete.

Edward laughed kissed my cheek. "You're so beautiful."

"Mm. Thank you."

"How's your tummy?"

"It feels fine." There was no sign of my period, yet. No cramps, either. I had to say it was nice for a change. I wasn't worried, I knew it was coming. But Edward seemed anxious. Maybe Liam's news of his new little baby on the way had put ideas in his head. Maybe he was thinking about my heartbreak last month when I got my period and wasn't pregnant.

"Well, that's good."

I smiled and rolled over. Edward was naked above me, straddling my thighs. So beautiful, so sexy. "Edward."

"Yeah."

I grabbed his hands and threaded our fingers together. "Tell me what you're thinking right now."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss my lips. "No."

"Hey." I squeezed his hands. "That's part of the deal, buster. You're marrying me, so you have to tell me everything that happens in that sexy head of yours."

"I was just wondering why your period is late."

"It's not late."

"Well, you usually wake up Saturday night with it and it's Sunday morning. That's late."

"True. I guess, technically."

"Do you think it's the new pills?"

"Probably."

He reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Why aren't you worried?"

"I have nothing to worry about."

"But, what if…?"

I smiled and sat up to press a hard kiss to his sexy lips. "Then, yay." He smiled and flopped down on the bed beside me. I cuddled up to his chest and kissed his tattoo. "Yay, right?"

"Right." He sighed. "Yay, but holy shit at the same time."

I giggled and he looked down to wink at me. "I agree," I said. "But, I'm not worried, yet. If it doesn't show up by tomorrow, we'll call your dad, okay?"

"Yeah."

I rubbed his chest. "Don't worry about it," I said. "I want us to enjoy today."

"I love you, so I worry about you. That's part of the deal, Bella."

"You're super sweet, Edward Cullen." He kissed my lips and I hummed. "But, you stopped."

"Your massage?" He laughed. "Yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay." I rubbed his shoulder. "Should we get showered? Sounds like my dad has a whole day planned."

"Okay," he said. "Um, are you going to talk to Heidi today? You know, about what had you so upset last night? Your fear about them not communicating, getting a divorce?"

"I don't know," I said, absently twirling my fingers through the hair on his chest. "Should I?"

"Yeah. I don't like when you worry," he said, leaning in to kiss my lips. "That's my job." He set his hand on the top of my head. "Your sexy, complicated, brilliant mind is the only thing I can't protect you from."

I giggled and grabbed his hand to nip at his fingertips. "I'm fine, really. You always make everything better."

"I'm glad." He groaned and sat up. "Come on. Let's go get naked and wet, together."

I laughed. "You are such a boy, sometimes."

He smiled and kissed me. "Of course I am."

"'kay. Get in and I'll join you," I said.

I used the bathroom while Edward waited for me in the shower. I pouted as I stepped under the shower spray with him. "Aw," he said and kissed my lips. "Period?"

"Yep." I shrugged. "But, no cramps at all this time. So, yay."

He laughed and wrapped me in his arms. "I'm so glad. I hate seeing you in pain."

"I think your dad nailed it this time," I said.

Edward laughed. "Please don't talk about my dad when we're naked together. Or say that he nailed anything. It's kind of freaking me out."

I set my hands on his chest to hold myself up and giggled. "Sorry. Duly noted. I won't do it, again."

"God, you're cute." He kissed my face and rubbed my back. "Mm. Your skin is so soft."

"Oh, no you don't," I said, slapping his bum.

He ran his fingers over my arms. "What am I doing?"

"You're trying to turn me on so we have shower sex."

He laughed and then blushed so I knew I was right. He kissed my lips and then chuckled. "You turn me on."

"I know," I said, fisting my hand around his hardening length. "But, I don't know if I feel like it. Well, I do, but I feel a little icky."

"You're not, shit, Bella, your hands, uh." He kissed my lips. "You're not icky. You're beautiful."

"Okay, fine. I'm convinced."

He laughed. "Bella, don't. I can make you feel good without making love to you."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked. He hummed and slid his hand between my legs. I gasped. "Wait. The equator rule."

"No rules. Let me touch you."

"Are you sure?"

"You know I am, Bella," he said, looking into my eyes. He looked so gorgeous with the hot water cascading over his broad shoulders, down over his chest, his abs, my hand over his hardness. This man made me weak in the knees. "Hang onto my shoulders." And he knew it, too.

I did as I was told and Edward rewarded me with a steaming hot kiss, his tongue making magic with mine, his body pressed against me, pinning me to the tiled wall. His hands were on my hips and he moved them up my sides, over my ribs until he had my breasts cupped in his hands. He circled his thumbs over my nipples and kissed my neck.

"Are you sensitive? Is this too hard?"

"No, baby. More."

He hummed into my ear before ducking down to capture the tip of my breast between his lips. He tugged and sucked and I was groaning loudly. This man knew how to work my body. He dropped to his knees and kissed my hip, my tattoo.

He slipped his hand between my legs and circled his fingers, over and over, on my sensitive flesh. He nipped at my stomach, my hip. I was still gripping his shoulders, using him for balance. He slipped a finger inside me and I felt my body clench around him. "Relax, baby," he breathed before licking the water from my stomach.

"You're breaking the rules," I breathed.

"There are no rules. Feel, Bella. Feel my fingers. I want you to come for me, to show me how much you love when I touch you."

"Ah, Edward."

"There's my good girl." His face was so close to my body and I knew he wanted to taste me, but he didn't. He knew that would cross the line for me, make me uncomfortable. I couldn't believe that periods didn't bother him. He just wanted me, no matter what. It was really pretty sexy when I thought about it.

"Mm," I hummed, falling to me knees in front of him. "That was awesome."

He snuggled me and kissed my lips. "Good. You feel better? No more pouting?"

"I'm better."

He chuckled. "You're still so freaking cute." He kissed my lips. "I want to wash your hair."

"In a minute. Lay back."

"Right here?"

"Right here." He laughed and laid at the bottom of the tub. I climbed over to sit between his legs and leaned down to suck on him. The hot water was hitting my back, my hair was soaked and plastered to my shoulders and chest and Edward was hard and hot in my mouth. I teased him with my tongue, my lips, my teeth until he came with a grunt and a chuckle.

"You're so unbelievably good at that," he said, shooting me a wink. "Thank you."

"Mm." I ran my hands over his hips and thighs. "Are you hiding a condom in your pockets?"

He laughed at my joke. "No. Why?"

I laid on top of him and kissed his lips. "Maybe I changed my mind."


	739. Good Hands

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Well, my lovelies! This is it! THE LAST CHAPTER! AHHHH! I didn't intend it to end, today, but Bella wrapped things up nicely! There is nothing more to say! **

**The sequel is coming, though. Give me about a week and it will appear as Summer Vacation: Happily Ever After. Make sure to sign up for notifications from me, so you get the memo when I post the first chapter! **

**Thank you all soooooooooo much for your love and support for this story! I couldn't have, or wouldn't have, written it without you! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 739 – Good Hands<strong>

**EPOV**

"Eight-thirty is early, dad," Bella said, taking a bite of her pancakes covered in strawberries and whipped cream. Toppings that I would much rather be licking off of her sexy body.

Charlie laughed. "Not in the military."

"You weren't in the military, daddy."

"No, but Randell was and therefore, Heidi was raised to be an early riser. She's rubbing off on me."

I laughed and rubbed Bella's back. "I tried to rush her this morning," I lied, thinking back to escapades in the shower.

I was thrilled that Bella had wanted to fool around in the shower. She was so damn embarrassed of her period, even though I tried to tell her that it didn't bother me. And it was the god's honest truth. I loved her and I loved pleasing her. I would do far, far kinkier things with her if she'd let me. We'd get there, though. We had all the time in the world.

Bella snorted, snapping me out of my dirty memories, and Heidi laughed at us. She knew what we were up to. Bella must tell her everything. I honestly had woken her up at six-thirty, but by the time we finished playing with each other, two hours had passed.

I was surprised I had any energy as I hadn't been able to sleep. I was waiting, as stupid as it sounds, for Bella to wake up with her period. She usually needed me to rub her back or get her an Advil or something.

But, she didn't. So, I was mildly panicked. I knew we weren't going to get pregnant any time soon. I was realistic. We were double protected. But, hey, it happened. And at night, with no one to talk to, my imagination always ran wild.

I had been thinking about Bella with our child inside of her. How her body would grow and change. I knew she was going to be beautiful. But, I also knew she would struggle with her body image. She had a sexy slim figure now but often would make comments here and there about needing to work out, or not wanting to eat too much. I was sure that was normal. I mean, hell, she was nineteen. But, I was going to make sure, whenever we were lucky enough to be expecting, that I reassured her every day. That I told her how beautiful she was. Hell, I hoped I did that enough now.

"My Bells has never been a morning person," Charlie said. "She used to stay up past her bedtime, never wanting to sleep, but then of course, she would want to sleep the morning away."

"She's still like that," I said, winking at her. She blushed a little and it made me smile. My flipping beautiful girl.

"What's the plan for today, dad?"

"I thought we'd head to Old Sacramento. It'll be like we've travelled back to the gold rush days."

"Ooh," Heidi said. "More cowboys."

"We'll just need to get you a cowboy hat, dad," Bella said, smiling.

She was so happy, so comfortable here with her dad and step mom. I liked having her all to myself, but this was good for her. This trip. Especially after the shit we'd been through the last few months. These holidays have been rejuvenating for her. Well, for both of us, really.

After breakfast at the hotel, we drove down to Old Sacramento. It was great. Old steam engines, western style buildings, people in historic costumes. It was like we'd stepped back in time about a hundred and twenty years.

And Bella was bouncing at my side, clutching my hand tightly. "This is so cool," she whispered.

I smiled at her. She was wearing a pink tank top under her jean jacket, tight black leggings and her little black shoes that looked like ballet slippers. She was so sexy.

"I was going to offer to buy you some cotton candy, but I don't know if you need the sugar."

She giggled and squeezed my ass. Well, that was a success. "I want some, anyway."

"Your wish is my command, gorgeous."

So, we walked up the old fashioned street amongst actors in costumes and other tourists. Charlie and I laughed when some girls ran out on the balcony of the saloon and started dancing and lifting their skirts.

"They're trying to tempt you in," Bella said, a cute little frown between her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

I laughed and kissed her sugar sweet lips. "I'm not tempted."

"Bella," Heidi said. "Look. Do you want to dress up in old style clothes and get a family picture taken?"

She looked up at me and I smiled back at her. "Yes," she said. "I want to look like them." She pointed up at the 'working girls' on the balcony.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her. "Mm. Sexy."

"So you _do_ think they're sexy," she said, pressing her finger to my chest.

I pinched her hips. "No. I think you're going to look sexy in that costume."

"Good save, Edward," Heidi teased. She grabbed Bella's hand. "Come on. Let's go pick out costumes."

I watched her cute little bum as she followed her step mom. God, I loved that girl. Charlie patted my back as we walked over to the men's costume rack. "Is she okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "I've never seen her so happy. Probably because I'm, you know, back to normal, or whatever."

"You kids had a rough go of things," he said. "But, you have each other. And you're right. I've never seen her happier, either. And that's all a dad wants for his daughter, to see that genuine smile on her face." Charlie laughed. "You'll find that out, one day."

I nodded. "We're torn. I mean, we want a baby, but being parents is going to be a huge commitment. And I really want Bella to enjoy college, you know?"

"Life never works out how we plan it. Now, I'm not saying it's not smart to have a plan. But, if there are bumps along the way, you have to be ready to deal with them."

"I agree," I said. "I think we're prepared, either way."

"Good. I know she's in good hands." Charlie patted my shoulder and set a derby hat on his head. "Do I look like a gambler?"

I laughed. "You really do."

**BPOV**

"Ooh, look at this bright green one," Heidi said, holding up a beautiful, low cut dress. "Pop a black feather in your hair and voila, dancing girl."

I laughed. "I love it. I think this will keep Edward's eyes on me."

"Oh, Bella. He didn't even look at those girls."

"I know," I said, smiling. "Um, Heidi."

"What's wrong?"

"Um…"

She laughed and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "You can tell me anything." She kissed my cheek and I laughed with her. "What's on your mind?"

"Yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?"

"At dinner." I shrugged. "I don't know. It was like my dad wasn't communicating with you. And I got this stupid idea in my head that you might not stay together."

I kind of winced as I said it. I was embarrassed to say that out loud, because as the words spilled from my mouth, I realized that I was being highly illogical and emotional.

"Oh, honey," she said, giving me a hug. "I'm not letting your dad get away. Even if he tried."

I laughed with her and she rubbed my back. "I know. I just, I don't know. I worry a lot about that. Probably with my own wedding coming up, you know?"

"I understand. Well, I don't. I didn't come from a broken home. I wasn't taken from my dad. I can't imagine the stress that you've been through. But, my beautiful daughter, you don't have to worry about that with your dad and I. And most certainly not with Edward, either."

I nodded. "I know. I just…"

"Your dad talks to me, Bella. And don't forget we've been friends for a lot of years before we dated. I worked with him almost every day for years. He doesn't have a lot of secrets from me."

"Good."

"And if it makes you feel better, we had some great sex last night."

"Heidi," I whined, making her laugh harder. "You're not supposed to tell me that."

She giggled and kissed my cheek, again. "I know. I'm just making my point."

"Gotcha." And as gross as that information was, because no child wanted to think about her parents in bed, it was actually comforting to me. I had overreacted last night. But, it was my own fears. I finally had stability in my life and I think I was afraid of losing it.

Ray had taught me that just when life was as you wanted, something could happen to change that. I think I was prepared, this time. For anything that might try to derail my joy in life. But, at the same time, I didn't want that wariness to creep in and take over.

I smiled as I looked over at Edward in a black top hat and matching suit coat. He caught me staring and winked. He gave me butterflies. Always. I was going to enjoy every single moment of my perfect life, my perfect fiancé and my perfect family. Life was good and I wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
